


Egy páratlan család

by aspeninthesunlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 405,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspeninthesunlight/pseuds/aspeninthesunlight
Summary: Hungarian Translation ofA Family Like None Other
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Family Like None Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291094) by [aspeninthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspeninthesunlight/pseuds/aspeninthesunlight). 



_**Egy páratlan család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Bétázta: Quercus, Feketekavics**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Első fejezet:**

**1997\. augusztus 8.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

_Mmmmm. Nagyon jól főznek a házimanók,_ gondolta Harry, miközben az utolsó sószemcséig lenyalta az ujját, amiért apjától minimum egy metsző pillantást kapott volna, a testvérétől pedig egy gúnyos mosolyt, vagy egy csípős megjegyzést a griffendélesek viselkedéséről.

Ámde Piton és Draco már befejezték az ebédet, és elhagyták az asztalt; ha Harry erősen fülelt, hallotta, ahogy Piton a magánlaborjában szeletel, és a talárja halkan susog, ahogy Piton az egyik pulttól a másikhoz lép.

A hallása nem volt elég jó ahhoz, hogy kivegye, Draco mit csinál a hálószobában, de Harry úgy gondolta, hogy bizonyára Rhiannonnak ír levelet. Végül is majdnem minden nap írt egyet. Hosszú leveleket, egyik pergament a másik után írta tele gyöngybetűivel. Merthogy kézzel írta őket, ahelyett, hogy annak a megbűvölt pennának diktálta volna, amit a dolgozataihoz szokott használni. 

Harry jól tudta, hogy ez nem azért van, mintha Draco annyira saját kezűleg akarta volna megírni, hanem azért, mert nem akarta, hogy Harry kihallgassa a levelek tartalmát. Szerelmes levelek voltak ugyanis, és Harrynek sem elolvasnia, sem hallania nem kellett őket, csak látni Draco arcát, amikor összegöngyölte a tekercset.

 _Fülig szerelmes, máshogy nem lehet ezt kifejezni._

Aztán amikor Draco észrevette, hogy Harry nézi, uralkodni próbált az arcvonásain, mintha zavarná, hogy szerelemittas pillanatában kapták el, de nem sikerült hűvös közönyt tettetnie. A szemében vibráló csibészség mindig elárulta őt.

Mostanra Harrynek már sikerült leküzdenie magában, hogy ezzel ugrassa Dracót. Nem lettek volna fenntartásai, ha Seamusról, Deanről, vagy Ronról lett volna szó, de Draco… ő valahogy érzékenyebb volt erre, ráadásul félre is értette volna, tekintettel arra, hogy Harry korábban milyen kritikusan ítélte meg kapcsolatát Rhiannonnal.

Harrynek még mindig voltak kétségei, még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Draco Pansy árulása miatt vesz elégtételt, de belátta, hogy nincs értelme kimondani ezeket. Azzal csak elidegenítené Dracót. Eltökélten bólintott magában.

Szerette, hogy van egy testvére, és nem akart semmi olyasmit tenni, ami eltávolítaná tőle Dracót.

 _Egy rossz szót se Rhiannonról,_ fogadta meg önmagának Harry. _Egyetlen egyet se!_

Lepillantott az üres tányérjára, és eltöprengett azon, hogy kérjen-e még sült krumplit a manóktól. Ez volt az egyik legjobb abban, hogy újra Roxfortban voltak: nem kell többet főzőcskézniük!

Nem mintha az annyira zavarta volna Harryt, a Dursleyékkel töltött nyarak után hozzá volt szokva, de azért jó volt tudni, hogy ha most ételt akar, csak annyit kell tennie, hogy bedob egy kevés port a kandallóba, és bemondja a rendelését. Persze ez meg fog változni, amikor megkezdődik az iskola. Harry visszamegy a Griffendélbe, és azoktól az alkalmaktól eltekintve, amikor idelent eszik, a Nagyteremben fog étkezni a többiekkel.

Hát, legalábbis akkor, amikor nem settenkedik majd le a konyhába, egy-két finom falatért.

Egy pillanat múlva Harry úgy döntött, hogy nem elég éhes a sült krumpli-repetához. Igazából meg kellene írnia néhány levelet. Már majdnem egy hét telt el a Rend gyűlése óta, és – Percy gyászszertartásától eltekintve – Harry nem tette ki a lábát a kastélyból. Kíváncsi volt, hogy Ron hogy érzi magát. 

Harry előhúzott néhány pergament egy fiókból, és megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy mit írjon. Az volt a baj, hogy semmi nem jutott eszébe. Ron tudja, hogy nem nagyon kedvelte Percyt, úgyhogy a részvétnyilvánítás pokoli hamisan hangzana, még akkor is, ha Harry legjobb értelemben gondolja is. Még rosszabb lenne, ha Harry csak egy semmitmondó levelet írna, figyelmen kívül hagyva a Minisztériumnál történt szörnyűségeket… _Nos, ez meg rettenetesen rideg lenne, nem igaz?_

Talán Hermionénak kellene írnia helyette. Igen, az könnyebb volna. Harry haladéktalanul neki is látott.

_Kedves Hermione!_

_Hogy vagy? Remélem, Draco nem kerget az őrülete a Rhiannonnak szóló levéláradatával. Amikor beleegyeztél, hogy gondoskodsz a postája továbbításáról, valószínűleg nem számítottál arra, hogy majdnem minden nap ír majd. Bár téged ismerve, azt gyanítom, nem vagy túl mérges._

Hát persze, hogy nem az. Végül is, a levelek azt bizonyították, hogy Draco nagyon ragaszkodik a barátnőjéhez, következésképp sokkal toleránsabb minden mugli dologgal szemben.

_Hát eljött a hetedév is. Tudod, a lelkem egyik fele még el sem tudja hinni, hogy máris itt van, talán azért, mert a hatodévben olyan sokat hiányoztam._

_Nem mintha igazán sajnálnám – az eredmény sokkal többet ér, mint amiről lemaradtam, de még mindig visszahőkölök, amikor ráébredek, hogy a következő évem az utolsó. Nem is tudom, talán mindenképpen így éreznék, mert nehéz arra gondolnom, hogy el kell majd hagynom a Roxfortot, még így is, hogy van egy másik otthonom._

_Draco minden nap, órákon keresztül olvassa azokat a Mugliismeret tankönyveket, amiket adtál neki, én pedig kitartóan átrágom magam a tükrökről szóló bolgár könyv fordításán, amit tőled kaptam. Mivel az idén lesznek a RAVASZ-vizsgák, azt hiszem, kevés időm lesz foglalkozni vele, ha már megkezdődik a félév. Bárcsak több időm lenne addig a tükörrel foglalkozni! Mellesleg úgy tűnik, hogy gyakorlatilag lehetetlen uralni egy tükröt. Tudod, hogy milyen a varázserőm mostanában! Azt a tükröt, amit te adtál ugyan leejtettem, de már van egy másik, amin gyakorolhatok, Sokra ugyan nem megyek vele! A tükör nem hallgat rám, bármivel is próbálkozom._

Harry sóhajtott, és néhány pillanatig a penna végét harapdálta, mielőtt folytatta volna az írást.

 _Üdvözöld a szüleidet a nevemben. Szoktál írni Ronnak? Nem bírom kitalálni, hogy mit mondjak neki, habár rettenetesen érzem magam Percy halála miatt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy érted mit akarok mondani._

_Nos, amúgy van itt valami, amin mosolyogni fogsz. Draco azt akarja, hogy ebben az évben a Mardekárban lakjak. Nagyon jól tudja, hogy nem fogok, de háromszor is felhozta, mióta elhagytuk Devont._

_Azt mondja, hogy így lenne tisztességes, arra utalva, hogy mivel a Griffendél kviddics csapatában leszek, az egész iskolának szüksége lesz valamiféle emlékeztetőre, hogy mardekáros is vagyok. Mondtam neki, hogy a különleges címerem elég lesz majd, és ennyi, de ismered Dracót. Valószínűleg nem fogja feladni, amíg apa le nem állítja. És tudod, nem hiszem, hogy Perselus megkérne, hogy költözzek a Mardekárba, de attól még neki is ott van az a furcsa pillantás a szemében, amikor Draco rákezdi, hogy az embereknek el kell hinniük, hogy én nem csak névleg vagyok mardekáros. Ami azt illeti, kicsit aggódom, hogy ez mit jelenthet. Gondolod, hogy azt szeretné, hogy gyakrabban egyek az asztaluknál?_

_Élvezd a nyarat, és bármit is csinálsz, ne tanulj túl sokat!_

_Szeretettel:_

_Harry_

Ráfújt a tintára, hogy megszárítsa, azután rákoppintott a pergamenre az egyik ujjával, a feltekerő és lepecsételő ráolvasást mormolva. 

– Elbaglyoznád ezt is a tiéddel együtt? – kérdezte, miközben a háló ajtaját nyitotta, amelyen ő és Draco osztoztak. 

De Draco nem levelet írt.

Törökülésben ült az ágyán, és az ölében tartotta a görényét.

– Nem, Loki – mondta mérgesen. – Nem játszhatsz így Maresszel. Harry a fejemet veszi.

Harry a fejét csóválva az éjjeliszekrényre dobta a tekercset.

– A kis kedvenced már megint megpróbálta megenni az enyémet?

Draco felnézett.

– Hányszor mondjam már neked, hogy Loki csak játszik…

– Igen, Maresszal a fogai között. Nem igazán bízom a szándékaiban. – A szemüvege sarkába karcolt kígyóképre összpontosítva, Harry sziszegni kezdett. – _Maressz?! Hol vagy Maressz? Minden rendben. Te isssz tudod, hogy a nagy patkány nem tud bejutni a különlegesssz dobosszkádba. Ott biztonssszágban lesszel._

Maressz kikukucskált az ágy alól, a nyelve szaporán járt, miközben ide-oda mozgatta a fejét, a „nagy patkányt" figyelve. Harry nem rosszindulatból nevezte így a görényt. _Úgy látszik, nincs más párszaszó rá._.

Harry felnyalábolta Maresszt, és a tenyerében ringatta, miközben leült az ágyára. Mivel még mindig nyugtalanul tekergőzött, Harry suttogott neki egy keveset, megígérve, hogy Loki nem fogja bántani. 

Időközben Draco letette Lokit a padlóra, és teljes hosszában végigsimogatta a hátát, mielőtt elengedte volna. Azután hátradőlt a fejtámlájának, és keresztbe tett karral szemügyre vette Harryt.

– Nem is tudod, hogy milyen könnyű neked, hogy képes vagy megértetni magad a háziállatoddal.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy tudom. – Harry még egyszer megcsiklandozta Maresszt az álla alatt, azután finoman az üvegdoboz mellé tette, amit biztonságossá bűvölt a számára. Figyelte, ahogy a kígyó besiklik, és feltekeredik. – Tudod, hogy a baglyokkal nem tudok beszélni.

– Na persze! A te előéleteddel, az lesz a következő csodás képességed, amit majd kifejlesztesz. 

– Hát, nem azért, mintha neked nem lenne meg a saját tehetséged – mondta Harry mosolyogva. Most, hogy már ismerte Dracót, jobban meg tudta érteni a múltbéli ellenségeskedésüket. Hányszor, de hányszor tett a másik fiú gyűlölködő és kegyetlen megjegyzéseket azért, hogy eltitkolja a féltékenységét és bizonytalanságát. Harry kezdte azt gondolni, hogy már _túl sokszor_ ahhoz, hogy számítson. – Mit is mondott apa néhány nappal ezelőtt? Hogy akár bájitalmester is lehetnél, ha rászánnád magad?

Draco gúnyosan felnevetett. 

– Mintha egy varázslóiskolában szeretnék tanítani. Akkor bentlakónak kellene lennem, és nem tudom elképzelni, hogy az megfelelne Rhiannon operaénekesi karrierjének. Nem, csodás felemelkedésre készülök, hogy a Minisztérium legmagasabb besorolású aurorja legyek. 

– Még a saját testvérednél is jobb? – nevetett Harry, miközben lerúgta az edzőcipőit, és elnyújtózott az ágyán.

– Természetesen – mondta nagyképűen Draco. – De azért ne aggódj! Egyáltalán nem vagyok ellene az atyafiságnak. A legjobb megbízásokat mind neked fogom adni. Habár az illegális bájitalfőzésekkel kapcsolatosakat talán mégsem, hacsak nem leszel sokkal jobb Bájitaltanból.

– Nem sok lehetőségem van elkerülni ezt, igaz-e? Mert fel kell vennem az órát, habár többé már nem kötelező. – Harry egyre jobban összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – És, mintha ez nem lenne elég, apa még a nyár folyamán is főzésre kényszerít! Nem volt kifogásom az ellen, hogy segítsek a Farkasölőfű-főzettel kapcsolatban mielőtt Devonba mentünk, de nem számítottam rá, hogy mindenféle más dolgot is főznöm kell most, hogy visszajöttünk. Az iskola hamarabb elkezdődik, mint hogy észrevennénk. Jobban szeretném, ha a nyári szünetem valóban _szünet_ lenne.

Draco vállat vont, ami csak még jobban fokozta Harry felháborodását. Ez mind rendben volt Dracónak, aki tényleg szeretett bájitalokat főzni.

– Ha nem mentünk volna el Devonba, fogadok, hogy apa elintézte volna, hogy minden nap egy forró üst fölött robotoljak! 

Draco égnek emelte a szemét. 

– Igazán ostoba vagy néha. Úgy érted, hogy tényleg nem jöttél rá?

A kérdéstől – vagy talán attól a mindentudó hanglejtéstől, amivel Draco kérdezett – Harry összehúzta a szemeit. Utálta, amikor Piton és Draco elhallgattak előle valamit.

– Mire kellett volna rájönnöm?

– Perselus csak biztos akart lenni benne, hogy nem búslakodsz az Odúban történtek miatt.

Harry nyelt egyet. Igen, igaz, hogy Percy gyászszertartása rettenetes volt. Valahogy Harry nem erre számított. Talán azért, mert a Rend gyűlésén Weasleyék elég jól tartották magukat. Legalábbis akikkel ott találkozott.

Az igazat megvallva, amikor a szertartásra hoppanáltak, Harry leginkább Draco miatt aggódott. A legutolsó temetés, amit látott, Pansyé volt, és Harry úgy gondolta, hogy Dracónak eszébe fog jutni, hogy mennyire szerette őt, és mennyire hiányolja.

De nem, Dracót egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy végigülje a gyászszertartást.

Harryt annál inkább. 

Pansy Parkinson temetése egy meglehetősen visszafogott esemény volt, jött rá most. _Talán a mardekárosok így intézték a dolgokat._ De Weasleyék olyan távol álltak a mardekárosoktól, amennyire csak lehetséges. A szívük szakadt meg a bánattól, és ezt nem próbálták eltitkolni. 

Harryben még most is felsajgott az együttérzés, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy hogyan buggyantak ki a hatalmas könnycseppek Ron szeméből, és csorogtak végig az arcán.

Az a jellemzés, hogy _Ron nem visszafogott_ , hirtelen már nem volt annyira mulatságos.

Mindegyik Weasley sírt, de Ginny valósággal zokogott, és Mrs. Weasley rávetette magát az üres koporsóra, és jajgatott. A legnagyobb félelme, hogy elveszíti valamelyik gyermekét, most valóra vált. 

Harry megborzongott, amikor eszébe jutott a mumus, amivel Aran vizsgáztatta őt az év vége felé. Nem tudta, hogy mit tenne, ha az apja meghalna, de érezte, hogy ő sem tudná jobban tartani magát, mint Molly Weasley most, ezzel a halálesettel.

– De igen – mondta szilárdan Piton, amikor hazaértek, és Harry bevallotta, hogy mi járt a fejében. – Meg kell értened Harry, hogy az, amit Weasleyék most gyászolnak, nem csak maga Percy. Egy lehetőség halálát is gyászolják. Percy tőlük eltávolodva halt meg, Caramel oldalára állva, annak ellenére, hogy nyilvánvaló, hogy az képtelen a logikus gondolkodásra. Mivel meghalt, már soha nem lesz esélyük a kibékülésre… Bizonyos szempontból ez kétszeres veszteség.

Harry bólintott megértése jeléül, de elkomorodott a tekintete, amikor meglátta Draco arckifejezését. 

– Fogd be! Most! 

Draco felszegte az állát. 

– Na, ez aztán jó! Még csak meg se szólaltam! 

– De akartál – vágott vissza Harry, és összehúzta a szemeit. – Láttam rajtad.

– Akkor mit is akartam mondani?

– Hogy így zokogni és siránkozni nagyon alantas dolog! 

Draco hangja kifejezetten jegessé vált.

– Lényegében a viselkedésüket zokogásként, siránkozásként _és_ fogcsikorgatásként írnám le. De ha most elborzadtnak látszom, az attól a gondolattól van, hogy ha _én_ halnék meg, az én szülőanyám márványarccal és szépségesen ülné végig a temetésemet, és csak magában gyászolna! És Lucius természetesen végig arra gondolt volna, hogy ha hiányzott belőlem a megfelelő ravaszság ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek, hogyan lehet életben maradni, akkor rohadtul megérdemeltem a korai halált! 

– Oh. – Harry nyelt egyet, és elszégyellte magát, hogy egyből ilyen következtetésre jutott. – Ööö, akkor sajnálom. De… na nem mintha azt akarnám, hogy meghalj, de amikor majd meg fogsz, a temetésed nem olyan lesz. Most már itt vagyok neked én, és apa, és…

– Ó, abban biztos vagyok, hogy te egész vödröket fogsz telesírni – mondta Draco, de nem volt gúnyos a hangja,de azután hirtelen megváltozott. – És te Perselus? Te feladod majd a mardekáros büszkeséget néhány másodpercre, ha elvesztesz egy fiút?

Piton szemei figyelmeztetően villantak, hogy ez nem tréfadolog.

– Nem fogom elveszíteni egyik fiamat sem. Mindketten erősek és egészséges vagytok, és több mint húsz évvel fiatalabbak nálam. Most pedig, mivel késő van, és holnap hosszú napunk lesz, amit végigfőzünk, azt javaslom, hogy mindketten menjetek aludni.

 _Hosszú nap, amit végigfőzünk…_ Piton azzal indokolta ezt, hogy a nyári gyakorlást „sajnálatosan elhanyagolták", de most, hogy Draco elmagyarázta, Harry megértette, hogy mi volt benne a trükk. Piton nem akarta, hogy Harry és Draco a halálon elmélkedjenek a temetés utáni napon.

– Tényleg leadnád a Bájitaltant, ha nem törődnél Perselus véleményével? – kérdezte hirtelen Draco, az ágya szélére gördülve, és félig felült. – Nem tudom elhinni. Lehet, hogy nem élvezed az órát, de elég értelmes vagy, hogy minél több ismerettel rendelkezel az auror-felvételin, annál nagyobb az előnyöd.

Harry az oldalára fordult, és felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. 

– Azt hittem, úgy vagy vele, hogy engem pusztán a nevem miatt is felvesznek.

– Jó, tényleg azt hiszem – ismerte be nyíltan Draco. – De azt is hiszem, te magad nem szereted ezt, úgyhogy mindent megteszel majd, hogy annyira felkészült legyél, amennyire csak lehetséges. 

– Igen, ez valószínű – kuncogott Harry. – A Bájitaltan nem is annyira szörnyű manapság. De ha nem fogadtak volna örökbe, tényleg leadtam volna. Leadnám, és még a gondolatát is utálnám annak, hogy abba a terembe menjek. Tudod, Perselus tényleg nem volt túl kedves velem. A francba, hiszen te is ott voltál! 

– És azt gondoltam, hogy megérdemelsz minden pontlevonást, és még kétszer annyi büntetést is – kuncogott Draco is. – Örülök, hogy túl vagyunk ezen. Habár, nem is tudom… talán a régi ellenségeskedés nélkül, ami felpezsdítette a dolgokat, ebben az évben az óráink… _unalmasak_ lesznek.

– Hát, nem tudom. A dolgok eléggé felpezsegtek a múlt évben, miután téged megint beengedtek az órákra…

– Csak azért, mert a világ legnagyobb szemétládáját kaptuk SVK-ra. 

Harry mosolygott, és a kezét a feje alá téve ismét a hátára feküdt.

– Igen, de apa nem volt semmi, igaz? Amikor visszagondolok Aranra, mindig ez jut eszembe. Meg az is… azon töprengek, hogy milyen lesz ez a Maura Morrighan. Mit gondolsz, túl nagy kérés lenne, hogy legalább két tisztességes SVK képzéses évünk legyen? Csak kettő a hétből?

– Úgy érted egy – mondta Draco egy kicsit komoran.

Harry gyorsan az oldalára gördült, hogy szembenézzen a testvérével. 

– Remus kiváló volt.

– Mondja a fiú, aki magánórákat kapott – fújt egyet Draco.

– Ó, mintha szerettél volna magánórákat tőle!

– Egy pont oda.

 _Hű-ha._ Draco úgy nézett ki, mint aki azonnal siránkozni fog az anyja miatt, mert annak gyanútlanul Remusszal kell élnie, úgyhogy Harry gyorsan beszélni kezdett, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. 

– Azon gondolkodom, hogy Morrighannel mi lesz a baj? Dumbledore valószínűleg mostanra már tudja, hogy vigyázzon arra, nehogy egy halálfaló legyen Százfűlé-főzet hatása alatt, és mivel ez a nő egy pásztor, és állandóan állatokkal foglakozik, ezért kétlem, hogy előítéletes lenne a párszaszóval szemben…

– Egy pásztor? – kérdezte elvékonyodó hangon Draco. – Ezt nem mondod komolyan!

– Van egy hippogriff csordája, vagy ilyesmi. 

Draco elsápadt, talán eszébe jutott a találkozása Csikócsőrrel.

– Mégis mit fog tanítani nekünk, a Mágikus Lények Gondozásának valamiféle változatát?

– Az én reakcióm is ugyanez volt – mondta bánatosan Harry -, de úgy tűnt, Dumbledore nagyszerűnek tartja.

– Micsoda megkönnyebbülés – csúfolódott Draco. – ő, aki eddig sem fogott mellé soha.

– Na igen, tudom. Az, hogy Dumbledore alkalmazta őt, nem igazán ragyogó ajánlólevél,de a legrosszabb esetben mit történhet? Ööö… mondjuk, hogy még soha nem is hallott Voldemortról?

– Hát, ha egyszer kint él a vadonban a csordájával…

– Nos, nem egészen a vadonban. Dumbledore azt mondta nekem, hogy Írországból való.

– Az ugyanaz! Az az Isten háta mögötti vidék, hát tudod…

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét

– Nehogy Seamus meghallja, hogy ezt mondod. Így is szerencsés vagy, hogy nem törte be a fejedet, amikor az előző évben krumplifejűnek nevezted.

– Nem használhattam ilyen közönséges megnevezést – húzta el a szót Draco. – Krumplifejű!? Most komolyan! Én ennél sokkal ütősebb sértésekre vagyok képes.

– Pedig pontosan így nevezted. Amikor hopp-porral feljöttél a Griffendélbe, mert apa jele égni kezdett.

– Ó. – Draco nyelt egyet. – Rendben. Beismerem, hogy a feszültség miatt, amit a Perselusért való aggódás okozott, mondhattam valami ilyesmit. 

Harry kuncogott, mert átlátott a mentegetőzésen. 

– Biztos, nem az okozta a feszültségedet, hogy a pálcád nélkül álltál a griffendélesek között, akik azt gondolták, hogy belopakodtál a toronyba, hogy megölj álmomban? 

– Ó nem, annak semmi köze nem volt hozzá – mondta Draco könnyedén.

Harry erre csak vigyorgott, de nem szólt semmit. Felült, és felkapta a jegyzetfüzeteket, amik az éjjeliszekrényén tornyosultak. Ahogy Hermionénak mondta, mindig olvasgatta őket, amikor csak lehetősége volt rá, de annyira nehézkes volt. Azért nem gondolta, hogy Hermione fordításában lenne a hiba. A téma volt nagyon sajátságos. Ki gondolta volna, hogy a tükröket ilyen nehéz megbűvölni?

– Na igen, legjobb lesz, ha én is folytatom – mondta Draco, kihúzva egy Mugliismeret tankönyvet az éjjeliszekrényén levő kupacból. – Szeretnék elérni a hetedéves anyaghoz, mielőtt elkezdődne a tanév.

– Tanultál már bármi érdekeset? 

– Leginkább azt, hogy egyáltalán nem érteném a témát, ha nem töltöttem volna sok időt Rhiannonnal ezen a nyáron. Képzeld el, az első könyv, amit olvastam, úgy próbált elmagyarázni egy tévét, hogy még képet sem csatoltak a magyarázat mellé! Soha nem tudtam volna megérteni, ha nem láttam volna magam is egyet. – Draco vetett a könyvre egy lapos pillantást, miközben elhelyezkedett az olvasáshoz. – Tudod, hogy meglehetősen új? Csak olyan ötven éve létezik.

– Öhm, igen. Nem tudom pontosan, hogy mennyire új, de igen. 

Draco bólintott.

– Rendben, akkor hiszek a könyvnek. Csak azt hittem, tudod… nem is tudom, csak azt hittem, hogy a mugliknak majdnem mindig megvoltak ezek a dolgok. 

– Azt hiszem, a mugli világ gyorsan változik. Mindenesetre gyorsabban, mint ez.

Draco kicsit elborzadt. 

– Úgy érted, hogy minden, amit tanulok, hamarosan idejétmúlt lesz? 

– Valószínűleg nem éppen rögtön, de egy nap, igen. – Harry vállat vont. – De a történelmi rész, az nem fog változni, nem igaz? 

– Akkor jó, hogy a negyedév a történelemmel foglalkozik – mormolta Draco. – És most csend, Harry, koncentrálni próbálok.

Harry neheztelve nézett Dracóra. Nem éppen ő volt az, aki a tévéről fecsegett… de mivel ő is összpontosítani akart, így nem kezdett vitatkozni.

A szobára csend telepedett, ahogy mindkét fiú komolyan tanulni kezdett.

 **\--------------------------------------------------**

– Van postánk? – kérdezte másnap este Draco, amikor Piton megjött egy találkozóról az igazgatótól.

 _Furcsa_ , gondolta Harry. _Draco állandóan ezt kérdezgeti, és mindig reménykedik, hogy kap egy levelet Rhiannontól. De általában vidám ettől a lehetőségtől. Ma este viszont óvatosnak tűnik… Vagy talán, beletörődőnek._

Piton megrázta a fejét. 

– Nincs.

Draco sóhajtott, de ezúttal nem volt teátrális.

– Rendben. Csak azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak a baglyok itt lent is tudnának kézbesíteni dolgokat, ez minden.

– A Griffendélbe se kézbesítenek, ha ez vigasztal – mondta Harry. 

– Nem vigasztal.

– Nem mindig könnyű a baglyokkal és az ő szokásaikkal – mondta mérgesen Piton. – Most, ha megbocsátotok… – megpördült, és a nappalin átvágva a hálószobájába ment.

Harry felhúzta a szemöldökét. 

– Vajon mi ütött bele?

Mint kiderült, Harrynek nem kellett sokáig töprengenie. Piton még mindig mogorvának látszott, amikor aznap este vacsorához ültek. 

Harry nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy megkérdezheti, de a férfi azt mondta, hogy nem akar csukott könyv lenni... 

– Apa? Mi nyomja a szíved?

– Megkaptam az osztályaim névsorát. 

_Oh, hát ez nem hangzik olyan rosszul._

– Az emelt szintű kurzusaimra jelentkező diákok száma kevesebb, mint fele a szokásosnak.

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta, miközben átgondolta ezt. 

– Csak, mert a Minisztérium kivette a RAVASZ szintű Bájitaltant az aurorképzés követelményei közül? Majdnem biztos vagyok benne, hogy Draco és én vagyunk az egyetlenek, akiknek szándékában áll jelentkezni, és mi mindketten az osztályodban vagyunk…

– Azon kívül – vetette közbe Draco –, nem semmisültek meg a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály irodái is a többivel együtt? Úgyhogy lehet, hogy az új rendeletek is… khm, a levegőbe repültek, nem?

– Nagy kár, hogy maga a VBF nem _repült a levegőbe,_ mielőtt kidolgozták volna az ostoba új rendeleteiket – mondta hidegen Piton. 

– Apa! – Harry megpróbált nevetni, de csak egy gyenge, elfúló hangot sikerült kiadnia magából. – Ugye nem úgy érted…

– Azt hiszem, elég idős vagy, hogy megértsd a fekete humort. És nem, Draco, a rendeletek megmaradtak. Kiadták valamennyit a Minisztérium körleveleiben, amik bejárták Britanniát, és hivatalossá váltak, amíg csak vissza nem vonják azokat. Ami pedig az osztálynévsort illeti… – Piton felnevetett. – Egy másik átkozott körlevelet is kibocsátottak pár nappal ezelőtt. Néhány más főosztály új vezetője úgy döntött, hogy ha a VBF túlságosan megerőltetőnek tartja a Bájitaltan tantervemet, akkor valószínűleg tényleg az. Nem számít, hogy még alig tették be oda a lábukat, és nincsenek abban a helyzetben, hogy máris megváltoztathassanak dolgokat.

– Azért tették, hogy csináljanak valamit – mondta egy pillanat múlva Draco elgondolkodó hangon. – Hogy senki ne vádolhassa meg őket azzal, hogy ölbe tett kézzel ültek, amíg a Minisztériumot fizikai értelemben újjá nem építik. 

Piton arca csupa ránc lett, annyira mogorván nézett. 

– Egyáltalán nem tették volna, ha a VBF-nél nem vették volna az együgyű fejükbe, hogy elfuserálják azt, amit nem kellene.

Harry bólintott. 

– Azt hiszik, hogy ha a VBF megtette, akkor bizonyára jó ötlet lehet…

Piton felhorkant. 

– Te magad is világosan kinyilvánítottad, hogy egyetértesz azzal az ostobasággal, hogy a tananyagom túl megerőltető.

Harry összerezzent. 

– Nem egészen igaz, hogy egyetértettem. Csak… nem vagyok olyan, mint te és Draco, nem vagyok született tehetség a bájitalok terén, és nem lelkesedek azért, hogy órákat tölthetek a főzésükkel. 

– És úgy gondolod, hogy egy apának az a dolga, hogy engedje, hogy feladd a hasznos erőlködést, csak azért, mert nem megy olyan könnyen, mint a kígyókkal való csevegés, vagy az Imperius alóli kitörés? – Piton tekintete hirtelen metszővé vált. – Remélem, azzal azért egyetértesz, hogy hasznos. 

– Igen, természetesen – mondta Harry megbántódva. – Csak annyit kell tennem, hogy Remusra gondolok!

– Na persze – húzta el a száját Piton.

– Tudom, hogy már nem veted meg őt annyira, mint régebben, úgyhogy abba is hagyhatod ezt a műsort. Csak az a helyzet, hogy… – Harry beletúrt a hajába, és ezzel össze is kócolta. Úgy döntött, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja Draco feltűnőn finnyás borzongását. – …nem mindenkinek kell szakértőnek lennie benne, rendben? 

– Egy aurornak, ha túl akarja élni a háborút, akkor dehogynem – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Piton ugyanakkor, amikor Draco is megszólalt:

– Csak hozzá vagy szokva, hogy minden könnyen sikerüljön – mondta, felszegve az állát. – A repülés, és hogy kijössz a kígyókkal és hippogriffekkel, meg a többi! Hát a mágia néha kemény munka is, Harry!

– Én is tudom, vagy talán elkerülte a figyelmedet, hogy milyen keményen kellett dolgoznom, hogy visszaszerezzem a sajátomat?

Draco csúfolódni kezdett.

– Hogy aztán olyan erővel végezd, mint Merliné. Igen, annyira sajnállak, Harry.

– Fogd be…

– Igen, meg is teszem, amint befejezed apa sértegetését azzal, hogy arról nyafogsz, hogy a Bájitaltan megkeseríti az életedet!

– Hagyd csak, Draco – mondta Piton gyanúsan vidám hangon. – Ha a testvéred keresetlen szavakkal szeretné kifejezni teljes elutasítását a Bájitaltan művészete iránt, szíve joga. Végül is, én magam mondtam neki, hogy itt, az otthona személyességében annyi ostobaságot mondhat, amennyit csak akar.

– Mert tegyük fel…

Harry szorosan összefonta a karjait maga előtt. 

– Nem igazán értékelem, hogy ostobának nevezel, csak mert nem nagyon érdekel a bájitalfőzés. 

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét. 

– Nem téged, hanem a megjegyzéseidet neveztem ostobának. Azt hiszem, nagyon is jól értetted.

– Na igen, igen... – Harry ellazította a karjait, és vállat vont. – Akkor ki is van azon a listán?

Piton szótlanul elővett egy vékony tekercset a talárjából, és átnyújtotta Harrynek, aki összerezzent egy kicsit, amikor meglátta, hogy milyen rövid a hetedévesek névsora.

– Ajjaj, értem már, mire gondolsz. Csak én, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Ernie, Padma és Terry. Ronnal mi történt?

A bájitalmester vállat vont. 

– Úgy tűnik, leadta.

 _Draco boldognak látszik ettől, hogy a fene egye meg._ – És Longbottom miért veszi a fáradságot, hogy folytassa? Weasleynek legalább volt egy csipetnyi tehetsége. 

– Biztos még mindig szükséges a Bájitaltan RAVASZ ahhoz, hogy továbbmehessen a Gyógynövénytannal – mormolta Harry, miközben átnézte az apja osztályainak névsorát. – És Ron amúgy is bizonytalan volt, hogy szüksége van-e még több Bájitaltanra, hiszen nem tudja, hogy mit akar csinálni a Roxfort után.

– Talán Mr. Longbottom nyári tanulmányai sokkal felkészültebbé tették őt, mint amilyen általában lenni szokott – mondta Piton.

Harry hálásan mosolygott az apjára, remélve, hogy Neville sokat tanult, és közben nem érezte túl nyomorultnak magát. A dolgok valószínűleg jól mentek Ausztriában, mivel Piton azt mondta, hogy olyan tanárt próbált találni, akinek a tanítási stílusa jobban megfelel Neville-nek. Újra a névsort kezdte nézni. 

– Ó. Ahogy látom, az összes hetedéves jelentkezett az etikakurzusodra.

– Csak azért, mert Albus mindenki számára kötelezővé tette – mondta Piton savanyúan.

Harry elvigyorodott. 

– Tudod, apa, te soha nem tűntél nekem olyan tanárnak, aki népszerűségre vágyik. De ha mégis azt szeretnéd, csak kérd, hogy taníthasd az SVK-t. Briliáns voltál az előző évben, igazán csodás. Fogadok, hogy megint állva fognak ünnepelni, amikor az igazgató bejelenti majd, és…

– Az nem egészen állva ünneplés volt… és te is tudod, hogy nem igazán szeretném, ha kevesebb időt szentelhetnék a bájitaloknak...

– Szükségünk lenne végre tisztességes SVK-oktatásra! Nézd meg, mi történt a Minisztériummal! Ha ez a Rufus Scrimgeour egy akaraterős, kemény vezető, ahogy az igazgató gondolja, akkor meg kellene győződnie, hogy jó tanárt kapunk, különösen most, hogy nyakunkon a háború. Úgy értem, Remus kivételével fabatkát sem ért a többi… 

– Nézetem szerint a Minisztérium már épp eléget avatkozott bele a Roxfort ügyeibe – mondta lassan Piton.

 _Na igen,_ Harry rájött, hogy ez egy különösen rossz érv volt. 

– Elfeledkezel az átokról, Harry – mondta Draco.

– Nem, nem igazán. Apa még mindig vissza tudna menni Bájitaltant tanítani egy év SVK tanítás után…

– Biztos vagy benne? Akkor tehát elemezted ezt az átkot? Pontosan tudod, hogy hogyan működik? – Draco vadul meredt rá. – Lehet, hogy az lenne a vége, hogy Perselus egyáltalán nem maradhatna többet a Roxfortban. Az pedig nem túl jó ötlet, a háborúval, meg mindennel, hogy feladjunk egy menedékhelyet, arról nem is beszélve, hogy az elmebeteg ötleted miatt megsemmisülhetnek az örökbefogadási védővarázslatok!

– Nos, tudod, bármikor levédhetnénk a kunyhót – mutatott rá Harry. – Ööö… mellesleg miért nem tettük még meg?

– Nem emlékszel a beszélgetésünkre arról, hogy az itteni szobáim a tulajdonosuknak tartanak engem? A húszévi itt lakás miatt?

Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott ezen. 

– De azt mondtad, hogy a védővarázslatok csatlakozni tudtak a Dursley-házhoz, függetlenül attól, hogy mennyi ideje éltek ott, mert vitathatatlan jogcímük volt rá. 

Piton hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett rá.

– Mi van?

Draco valósággal fuldokló hangot adott ki magából

Harry egy csúnya pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt intett volna Pitonnak, hogy válaszoljon. 

– Te tényleg azt hiszed – kérdezte végül az apja -, hogy sebesülten, és vérezve olyan helyre vittelek volna, amit Voldemort esetleg hozzám tudott volna társítani?

– De hát feltérképezhetetlen, és a Fidelius alatt áll…

– Tervek a terveken belül, ahogy mondtam – mormolta Draco a fejét rázva.

– Már rég megszerveztem, hogy a lakcím megtévesztő legyen. Tudtam, hogy lehet, hogy egyszer majd egérútként fog szolgálni a kunyhó. Azt akartam, hogy minden lehetséges védelemmel el legyen látva, valóságossal épp úgy, mint bűvössel.

 _Érthető,_ gondolta Harry. 

– És nem éltél a kunyhóban eleget ahhoz, hogy elhiggye, hogy te vagy a tulajdonosa. Értem.

Piton vállat vont.

– Amellett, minden kísérlet, hogy levédjük a kunyhót, igényelné az unokatestvéred jelenlétét ott. Mivel a próbálkozásunk kétségkívül kudarcot vallana, ostobaság lett volna veszélybe sodorni őt. 

– Hát, természetesen be kellene vonnunk Dudleyt a Fidelius varázslatba…

Piton zord arckifejezéssel szorította össze ajkait.

– Személyes tapasztalatból mondhatom, hogy Voldemort nem mutat sok tiszteletet a világos varázslat iránt. Azt hiszi például, hogy a kínzás – legilimenciával egyesítve – le tudja győzni a Fidelius okozta gátakat. Az eredmények távol állnak a kellemestől. 

– Jól van, jól van! – Harry teljesen feladta. _Nem fogom erőltetni, hogy apa SVK-t tanítson. Bárcsak remélhetném, hogy akit kapunk, alkalmas rá._

Maura Morrighan… Harrynek kétségei voltak.

Draco megcsóválta a fejét a Harry kezében tartott tekercsre nézve. 

– Talán jó dolog, hogy a hatod– és hetedéves osztályaid ilyen kicsik, Perselus. Nem te mondod mindig, hogy túl sok osztályoznivalód van? Tekintettel arra, hogy ezt az etikakurzust is vezetni fogod, valószínűleg szükséged lesz rá, hogy kevesebb bájitaltan esszét olvass.

Piton tekintete még jobban elsötétült.

– Erről most eszembe jutott a ma délutáni megbeszélésem az igazgatóval. Úgy döntött, hogy mivel az emelt szintű osztályaim létszáma ennyire lecsökkent, a hatod– és hetedéveseket össze kellene vonni, ezzel csökkentve a tanítási terheimet, kárpótlásul a plusz etikakurzusért! 

Harry pislogott, és megint megnézte a pergament a kezében. 

– Ó, közös óránk lesz Lunával.

– Azzal a dilissel, aki tavaly arra az órára sétált be, amihez kedve volt? – Draco felnevetett. – Könyörgöm! ő vajon hogyan szerezhetett Várakozáson Felülit a Bájitaltan RBF-re? 

– Az én saját elméletem az – mondta lassan Perselus, – hogy megvesztegette a vizsgáztató bizottságot. 

– Luna nem tenne olyat!

Piton hangja elkomolyodott.

– Egészen biztos vagy benne?

Harry az égre emelte a tekintetét.

– Igen, _egészen_. Ahogyan Luna gondolkodik, ilyen még csak eszébe sem jutna,de ha mégis, akkor egy retket ajánlana fel nekik. 

Piton fejet hajtott az érv előtt.

– Biztosan szerencséje volt – döntött Harry.

– Az RBF-vizsgának éppen az a célja, hogy kirostálja az olyan diákokat, akik a szerencsétől függnek…

Harry önkéntelenül felnevetett. 

– Jaj, ne csináld! Feltaláltál egy egész sereg bájitalt, továbbfejlesztetted a Farkasölőfű-főzetet, meg a többit. Azt akarod mondani, hogy soha nem volt egy picike szerencséd sem, amikor valami új dolgot próbáltál ki?

– Ihlet – javította ki Piton hűvösen. – Megérzés, amit a bájitalok kölcsönhatásainak hosszú éveken át tartó megfigyeléséből szereztem…

– Mindebben van azért némi szerencse is.

Piton sóhajtott.

– Látom már, hogy belőled soha nem fogok igazi bájitalkészítőt faragni. Ó jaj! Nos, legalább azoknak a bonyolult hetedéves bájitaloknak az elkészítését meg fogod tanulni, amiket kijelölök. De elég ebből! Draco, rendelnél nekünk ebédet?

– Én hamburgert szeretnék – jelentette ki Harry, miközben Draco felállt, és a kandalló felé indult.

– Meglátjuk majd, hogy tényleg szeretnéd-e. Azt kapsz, amire a fogad fáj. 

_Érdekes_ , gondolta Harry. Úgy látszik bélszínre és sült krumplira fájt a foga, ezzel szemben Draco egy hamburgert kapott, igaz, hogy nem sült krumplival. Köretnek párolt zsenge rózsaburgonya volt mellé, valamilyen zöld fűszerrel megszórva. _Petrezselyem_ , ismerte fel Harry az illatát, _és talán egy kis fokhagyma is._

Harry megint nem bírta megállni, és elnevette magát.

– Te tényleg erre vágytál, Draco? Emlékszem, hogy undorítónak találtad, amikor én ettem.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ezt akartam volna – mondta lassan Draco. – Inkább valami olyasmire gondoltam, mint a párolt fürj, vagy talán egy nyelvhalfilé, egy kis könnyű öntettel. 

– Egyáltalán nem akartad ezt?

Draco megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Nos, néhány nappal ezelőtt olvastam a mugli ételekről, és emlékszem, azt gondoltam, hogy valószínűleg ki kellett volna próbálnom az egyiket közülük, amíg nyár volt, és volt rá esélyem. Viszont azóta egyszer sem gondoltam rá.

– Hosszú ideje most rendelünk először – vigyorgott Harry. – Gondolod, hogy a manók sorrendet tartanak? 

Draco vállat vont, és lenézett a tányérjára.

– Ez borzasztó... – vette fel a kését és villáját. 

– Na, gyerünk, fogd már meg a kezeiddel! Láttad, hogy én is úgy ettem! 

– Csámcsogni is láttalak már. Bocsáss meg, ha nem tartalak az illem mintapéldányának. – Ennek ellenére Draco letette az evőeszközeit, és kinyújtotta az ujjait. Óvatosan emelte fel a hamburgert, mintha egy harapásra kész kígyó lenne.

Harrynek keményen kellett küzdenie, de megállta nevetés nélkül. A saját ennivalójára fordította a figyelmét, és megkérdezte Pitont, hogy halad a Minisztérium újjáépítése. Az amneziátorok, akik nem dolgoztak a robbanás napján, azóta egész napos műszakban működtek. Mivel a mugli hírcsatornák széles körben jelentették a robbanást – nem lehetett másként, tekintve, hogy a Minisztérium körüli utcák becsúsztak a gödörbe -, nem sok esély volt arra, hogy elérjék, hogy minden brit elfelejtse az egész incidenst. Az amneziátoroknak mindazonáltal sikerült meggyőzniük a médiákat, hogy az üreg egy terrortámadás eredménye. Időközben, magát a Minisztérium épületét olyan gyorsan építették újjá, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges, pontosan a korábbi kinézet és felosztás mintájára.

– Gondolom, a célszerűség kedvéért – mormolta Draco, miközben letette a hamburgerét, és nekilátott a burgonyájának. 

– Hát, lehet, hogy nem – mondta Harry. – Ez olyan bürokratikus dolog, nem? Hogy nem nagyon szeretik a változást. Emlékszem, általános iskolában azt tanultuk, hogy amikor a Parlament egyes részei megsemmisültek a második világháborúban, úgy építették újjá, hogy pontosan úgy nézzen ki, mint korábban, hogy még… húú… nem is tudom. Valami olyasmi, hogy egyes tagoknak továbbra sem volt ülőhelyük. 

– Második világháború? – kérdezte Draco értetlenkedve.

– Na, ne csináld, _erről_ hallanod kellett – ráncolta Harry a szemöldökét. – Te magad mondtad egyszer, hogy a mugliknak olyan fegyverei vannak, amik egész városokat képesek letarolni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az volt a második világháborús anyag.

– Nem tudok semmit a háborúról – mondta mereven Draco.

– Az volt a század legfontosabb eseménye! 

– A mugliknak, tehát gondolom, majd eljutok odáig, ha folytatom a könyveket, amiket Hermione adott. Nekünk, varázslóknak valószínűleg más dolgok jártak a fejünkben.

– Mint például Grindelwald – mondta Piton, aki éppen az endíviasalátája maradékát tüntette el. – Azt hiszem, az ő felemelkedése és bukása nagyjából ugyanarra az időszakra esett.

Harrynek az volt a véleménye, hogy ha a varázslók többsége nem is hallott a világháborúkról, akkor a Mugliismeret tantárgyat valószínűleg kötelezővé kellene tenni, de nem volt túl sok reménye, hogy megnyerné az ezzel kapcsolatos vitát, úgyhogy átugrott arra a másik ügyre, ami aggasztotta. 

– Az a terrortámadás magyarázat… – mondta lassan. – Az olyan… nem is tudom. Kicsit durvának tűnik elhitetni a londoniakkal, hogy a városukat így megtámadták, amikor ez nem is igaz. Vagyis nem egészen.

– A legtöbb sikeres hazugság általában nagyon közel áll az igazsághoz – mondta Piton, és belekortyolt a teába, ami megjelent előtte. – Támadás volt, és Voldemort nem áll messze a terroristáktól, ahogy én értelmezem a kifejezést.

– Tényleg nem, de ez akkor is olyannak tűnik… – Harry összerázkódott.

– Mint egy háború – mondta halkan, kedvesen Piton. – Átéltem egyet, tudom, hogy milyen felkavaró elfogadni.

– Igen, talán az. – Harry dobolni kezdett az ujjbegyével az asztalon, de abbahagyta, amikor rájött, hogy úgy néz ki, mintha búslakodna.

– Desszertet? – kérdezte Piton, egyértelműen azért, hogy témát váltson. Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Én se kérek, köszönöm – mondta Draco. – Újra írni akarok Rhiannonnak. 

Harry ajkai legörbültek. Nem akart Draco szerelmi kapcsolata ellen beszélni, de úgy érezte, hogy muszáj rámutatnia valamire, különösen most, mivel Draco annyira lelkes volt korábban.

– Majdnem minden nap írsz neki.

– És?

– Nos, ő hányszor írt neked?

– Kétszer, nem mintha ez rád tartozna. 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, miközben azon töprengett, hogy nem kellene-e hagynia ezt az egész gondolatsort. Végül rájött, hogy úgyse tudná.

– Jó ötlet ez a napi egy levél? Nem félsz, hogy... Rhiannon azt hiszi, hogy te... szóval, hogy rögeszméddé vált... úgy értem, elég lenne csak annyit a tudomására hozni, hogy nem felejtetted el, és hogy hiányzik neked, de… lehet, hogy kicsit furcsa neki, hogy állandóan ilyen sok levelet kap tőled.

– Azt fogja gondolni, hogy szerelmes vagyok belé.

– Nos, _én_ azt gondolom…

– Azt hiszem, Draco érti, hogy mit gondolsz – szólt közbe Piton. – ő felnőtt, arra az esetre, ha ez elkerülte volna a figyelmedet. Képes eldönteni, hogy pontosan milyen gyakran írjon a kis barátnőjének.

– Nagyon is – mondta önelégülten Draco. – Jól szóltál Perselus!

Piton a szemöldökét ráncolta. Harry tudta, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy bosszantja a hízelgés. 

– Továbbá – folytatta a férfi megállás nélkül -, Draco teljesen tisztában van azzal is, hogy Grangerék hatalmas szívességet tesznek neki azzal, hogy közvetítik a postáját. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fogja a továbbiakban eltúlzott számú levéláradattal zavarni őket, különösen, mivel a lányuk hamarosan vissza fog térni az iskolába.

Harry majdnem, _majdnem_ hallotta, hogy Draco nyel egyet.

– Rendben, figyelmesebb leszek – mondta végül, ezúttal kelletlen hangon.

– Helyes – mondta Piton majdnem olyan önelégülten, ahogy Draco szokta. Egy koppintás a pálcájával, és az asztal letisztította magát. 

Harry hirtelen felpattant. 

– Én... voltaképpen én… ööö, van számodra valamim, Draco.

– Hmm? 

Harry nem tudta, hogy miért van ennyire zavarban, és miért nem találja a szavakat. Ebben a dologban igazán különbözött Dracótól, aki gyakorlatilag azonnal kivágott egy beszédet, amikor arra került a sor, hogy ajándékot adjon.

– Igen. Tudod, a születésnapodra. Az eredeti ma van. Úgy értem, a régi születésnapod, tudod. augusztus nyolcadika.

– Annyi lenne? Egy pillanatra se jutott eszembe – mondta Draco, az állát felszegte, ráadásul változatott az ülőhelyzetén, úgyhogy a kezeit a zsebeibe lökhette. Az arca már-már teljesen kifejezéstelen volt. Zárkózott, mintha túl büszke lenne kimutatni, hogy bántja valami.

 _De mégis, mi bántja?_ Harry nem adhatott neki ajándékot, amikor tizenhét lett, tekintve, hogy Draco titokban öregítette meg magát, és nem készülhetett velük a dupla bulijukra sem, mivel az számára is meglepetés volt. A legjobb, amit tehetett, hogy kivárta, amíg elérkezik Draco korábbi születésnapi dátuma. _Különben is, mégis mit akar Draco? Megszokhatta, hogy ezen a napon kapja meg az ajándékait, nem?_

 _Jaj, ne! Az nem lehet!_

Harry ekkor értette meg, amit addig nem _. Nem csoda, hogy Draco olyan furcsán kérdezte, hogy jött-e neki bármi is. Most az egyszer egyáltalán nem Rhiannonra gondolt. Azokra gondolt, akik egész életében ismerték őt. Az anyjára gondolt._

Harry úgy érezte, a gyomra zuhanni kezd, ahogy rájött az igazságra. Draco egész nap várt, és remélte, hogy kap egy ajándékot, talán csak egy képeslapot, vagy egy levelet, vagy bármit, ami elmondaná neki, hogy az anyja egyáltalán gondolt rá, és minden jót kíván neki.

_És az a nő… az az istenverte, szörnyűséges nő semmit nem küldött!_

Harrynek ökölbe szorultak a kezei, miközben azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak keresztül tudná vágni Narcissa Malfoyt a szobán, ahol éppen tartózkodik. _Tudta, hogy ez a fia születésnapja, a fene egye meg! Semmiféle mentsége nincs arra, hogy így elhanyagolta őt, mivel ő aztán semmiképpen sem tudhatta, hogy Draco bevette a kornövelő bájitalt. Nos, hacsak nem nézte meg a születési anyakönyvi kivonatát, de ez alig tűnt valószínűnek, tekintve, hogy a nő Franciaországban van, az irat meg majdnem biztosan valahol a Malfoy-kúriában eltéve._

 _Természetesen lehet, hogy érezte a szülői teher felemelkedését, ahogy Perselus is… de nem, valószínűleg mégsem._ _Végül is, Narcissa Malfoy feladta a szülői jogait, amikor Dracót nagykorúsították. A Varázs Családsegítő Szolgálat ügyintéző boszorkánya is úgy beszélt, amiből az jött le, hogy az egész eljárás a törvényes, szabályos úton zajlott. Mint egy kötelező bűvös szerződés, vagy ilyesmi._

_Tehát, Draco anyja úgy tudhatja, hogy Draco születésnapja a mai napon van. És nem is akármilyen születésnap, a nagykorúvá válásának a napja! Az pedig egy nagyon jelentős nap a varázslócsaládokban! Narcissa Malfoynak valahogy el kellene ismernie ezt, nem?_

_Egy képeslap, egy pár sor, vagy akárcsak egy olyan bagoly, amit Draco felismerne, és tudná, az anyja gondolt rá! És helyette nem kapott semmit. Semmit a világon._

Amikor Harry Dracóra nézett, a másik fiú arca szobormerevnek tűnt. Sajnos ettől nagyon hasonlóvá vált Lucius Bagolyház alatt álló szobrához.

Abban a pillanatban Harry úgy gyűlölte Narcissa Malfoyt, mint még soha azelőtt.

– Na igen, van néhány ajándékom a számodra – mondta, és szörnyen érezte magát, hogy nem adta át őket már korábban. Mégis miért gondolta, hogy olyan jó ötlet kivárni Draco „igazi" születésnapját? Legszívesebben felpofozta volna magát. De jó keményen.

– Erre semmi szükség – mondta fakó hangon Draco. – Vagyis, persze nagyon értékelem a szándékot, Harry, de már annyit adtál nekem, hogy én... nos, mindenesetre nem az ajándékoktól lesz egy család igazi család. 

Harry eltöprengett azon, hogy Draco vajon az anyjára gondolva mondta ezt. 

– Talán nem, de azért ugyanúgy fontosak – mondta, és mosolyogni próbált. Hirtelen megértette azt, ami azelőtt soha nem volt érthető számára. Néha rendben levő dolog, ha szeretnél ajándékot kapni. Ettől még nem leszel olyan, mint Dudley. Vagyis, amilyen Dudley volt régebben. 

– Nem kellene felhánytorgatnod…

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– Nem is akartam. Nem úgy értettem… ó, a pokolba! Megyek, és hozom az ajándékaidat.

Miközben előhúzta őket a rejtekhelyeikről, arra gondolt, hogy valószínűleg csoda, hogy Draco nem találta meg mindegyiket, az utolsó szálig. De éppen ezért volt olyan óvatos, amikor bagolyrendelt. Úgy szervezte, hogy a vásárlása egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz érkezzen, és olyankor csempészte le őket a pincébe, amikor biztos volt benne, hogy Draco el van foglalva a bájitallaborban. Azért elég trükkös volt megszervezni az egész dolgot, de legalább alkalma nyílt rá, hogy beszélgessen néhányszor Dumbledore-ral, úgyhogy még jó is volt így. 

– És azt hiszem, hogy jelen körülmények között okosabb, ha ő jön ide időnként, inkább, mint hogy te menj az ő… – mondta éppen Piton, amikor Harry visszatért a nappaliba, három csillogóan becsomagolt dobozzal a kezében.

– Rhiannon idejön, meglátogatni Dracót? – kérdezte egy kicsit összezavarodva. – Ööö, az nem igényel valami inverz mágiát, mint Dudley esetében?

– Nem Rhiannon – mondta szomorúan Draco -, Marsha. Jó kis szülinapi meglepetés, mi? Úgy tűnik, Perselus azt gondolja, hogy még mindketten elég dilisek vagyunk, hogy szakértői segítségre legyen szükségünk…

– Nem ezt mondtam, és még csak nem is gondoltam – szakította félbe Piton a fejét rázva. – A jó doktor mindkettőtöknek segített; ez az, amit gondolok. 

– De biztonságos számára idejönni? 

– őszintén, Harry! – Draco a szemét forgatta. – Tudom, hogy azt gondolod, hogy kevesebb figyelmet kellene szentelnem a származásra, de neked viszont egy kicsit többet kellene, mivel történetesen vannak különbségek. ő kvibli, és a kvibliknek nem okoz problémát belépni a Roxfortba, vagy látni azt.

– De most őszintén, Harry! – mondta Draco színpadiasan eltúlozva hitetlenkedését. – Tudom, hogy szerinted túl sok figyelmet szentelek a származásra, neked viszont egy kicsit többet kellene, mivel történetesen vannak némi különbségek. ő _kvibli_ , és a kvibliknek nem gond látni a Roxfortot, sőt be is tudnak lépni oda.

– Ó – Draco hangja elvékonyodott – Erre nem is gondoltam.

– Megtettük a megfelelő óvintézkedéseket, hogy megvédjük a jó doktort. 

Harry bólintott; úgy határozott, hogy neki nem is kell tudnia a részleteket. A több információ jobb, mint a kevesebb, de néha az a legjobb, ha megbízik az apjában, hogy kezelni tudja a dolgokat.. Leült az asztalhoz, és az ajándékok felé intett.

– Akkor… boldog megkésett születésnapot! 

Draco nem tett egy lépést sem, hogy elvegye őket, ami annyira különbözött a karácsonyi bohóckodásától, hogy az sokat elárult. A Narcissa dolog nyilvánvalóan nagyon megviselte. Vagy talán Luciusról gondolkodott, aki meghalt ugyan, de mégsem igazán ment el, amiatt a portré miatt. Bármelyik is, szüksége volt egy kis figyelemelterelésre.

Harry áttolta az ajándékokat az asztalon. 

– Igazán sajnálom, hogy nem voltak meg, amikor a bulink volt. De azt hiszem, ez is a meglepetésparti hátránya.

Draco arcvonásai kitisztultak, mintha szándékos erőfeszítést tett volna, hogy kiverje a fejéből a gondokat.

– Na, akkor lássuk. Legutóbb, amikor ajándékot választottál nekem, az végül megmentette az életemet. Nagy az elvárás, Harry, el nem tudom képzelni, hogyan fogod felülmúlni azt. 

Harry csak mosolygott ezen, bár egy kicsit megijedt, amikor Draco megszólalt. Tartott tőle, hogy a másik fiú panaszkodni kezd, miszerint Harry karácsonyi ajándéka megsebezte őt. Harryt még mindig bántotta, hogy Draco mellkasán hatalmas heg lett, amit egész nyáron takargatnia kellett Rhiannon elől.

– Csak ki kell nyitnod őket – mondta, és próbálta megállni vigyorgás nélkül.

– Ismerem ezt a tekintetet – vádolta meg Draco. – Valami olyat vettél, amit a Weasley-ikrek készítettek!

– És ha igen? Azok a csokoládék, amiktől párszaszóval tudok beszélni, átkozottul hasznosak lehetnek. 

– Igaz, igaz – Draco gyorsan rámosolygott, azután végül a három ajándék egyikéért nyúlt. 

– Most nem cikeszes a csomagolópapír? 

Harry megrázta a fejét. Az biztos, hogy abba a boltba többé nem tér vissza. 

Draco légzése felgyorsult, amikor letépte a világoszöld csomagolást, és leemelte a nagy, lapos doboz tetejét. 

– Új kviddics ruhák? Óóó, és méghozzá milyen szépek!

Harry vigyorgott. 

– Nos, tudod, biztosan veszíteni fogsz a Griffendél ellen, de legalább nézz ki jól közben. 

– Barom.

– Hülye. 

– Olyan jó látni, hogy mindketten felnőttként viselkedtek – mondta lassan Piton. 

– Csak mókázunk, Perselus. Köszönöm, Harry. 

– Ez a jelen ajándéka – válaszolta Harry. 

– Tessék? 

– Te vagy az én múltbéli, jelenlegi és jövőbeli testvérem. Annak egy része.

– Aha. – Draco maga elé húzott egy másik becsomagolt dobozt, és kérdőn nézett Harryre.

– Múlt.

– Kitalálom. Mi is lehet, mi is lehet… talán egy görény? Az nem lenne túl eredeti a részedről, de az is igaz, hogy ahogy számolom, körülbelül háromötödig griffendéles vagy…

– Igazad van, és ez a világ legkisebb görénye.

– Naná, hogy az! – Draco végre kinyitotta a dobozt. – Ó. Kesztyűk. Kedved támadt felöltöztetni engem? 

– Nem különösebben. 

– Nem gondoltál arra, hogy kölcsönvegyél egy párat az enyémek közül méretet venni? – kérdezett Draco, ahogy megpróbálta felhúzni őket. – Ezek egy kicsit feszülnek. 

– Mert az én méretem.

– Nem értem.

Harry idegesen köszörülte meg a torkát. Akkor itt az idő a beszédre. Nem mintha igazán készült volna eggyel, de tudta, hogy mit akar mondani.

– Ez azért van… nos, az igazi kezemet aligha tudtam volna a dobozba tenni, de azt próbáltam elmondani, hogy... Azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak már korábban neked nyújtottam volna azt, Draco. Amikor először kérted. Emlékszel, az első napon, a vonaton? 

– Nem felejtettem el – rázta meg a fejét Draco. – Az az igazság, hogy akkor csalódást okoztál nekem. De valószínűleg jobb volt így, tekintettel arra, hogy Lucius mondta, hogy barátkozzak össze veled. Soha nem magyarázta meg a pontos tervét, de valahogy kételkedem benne, hogy a hasznodra vált volna.

Harry grimaszolt egyet.

– Na igen, azt elhiszem.

– Akkor érted, ugye? – Draco bátorítóan bólintott feléje. – Soha nem lettünk volna igazi barátok, ha aznap kezet ráztál volna velem. Előbb-utóbb Lucius megparancsolta volna, hogy áruljalak el, és akkor régen kérdezés nélkül megtettem volna. Úgyhogy… úgy van, ahogy Perselus mondta, még a szerencsétlen döntések is jóra fordulhatnak, amikor messzebbről nézed a dolgokat. 

Harry az apjukra pillantott. 

– Látom, hogy mindketten ugyanazokat az előadásokat kapjuk.

– Csak nem ugyanúgy. Erre határozottan fel merném tenni vagyonomat! – De a hangja megenyhült, ahogy folytatta. – Azért köszönet a kesztyűkért, Harry. Értékelem a gesztust. Igazán.

Harry bólintott, ahogy odatolta az utolsó ajándékot. A legnagyobb dobozt. 

– Most, a jövődért. 

– El nem tudom képzelni... – Draco ezúttal lassabban húzta le a csomagolást. Harry nem tudta, hogy csak megpróbálja elnyújtani a születésnapját, vagy vonakodik szembenézni azzal, hogy Harry hogyan látja az ő jövőjét. De amikor kiemelte az utolsó ajándékát a csomagolópapírból, a reakciója kicsit mókás volt. – Ez meg mi?

Harry magához húzta a sétálómagnót, és a kezelőgombokra mutatott, miközben magyarázott.

– Nos, ez a gomb itt a rádiót hangolja... ööö… az amolyan mugli drótnélküli. És itt bent van az, ahova beteszed a CD-t, ami meg egy lemez, amire zenét vettek fel. Szereztem neked néhányat, indulásnak.

Draco addig kotorászott, amíg megtalálta őket. 

– A Beatles nem is jelent semmit. Biztosan elírták…

– Dehogy!

– De igen.

– Bízz bennem!

Draco mosolya erre alig észrevehető, de valahogy mégis meleg volt. 

– Azt teszem. Igazán jó érzés. 

– Igen, nekem is.

Az egyik tökéletesen manikűrözött körmét használva, Draco felhasította a műanyag csomagolást a CD-n, és kivette a lemezt. Harry megmutatta neki, hogy hogyan lehet betenni. 

– Itt kell megnyomni, hogy lejátssza. 

Draco egymás után háromszor is megnyomta a gombot.

– Ez nem működik!

– Mert nincs bedugva.

– És nem valószínű, hogy be lesz – szúrta közbe Piton, és közben jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Harryre.

– Ó, igaz, elektromosság – mondta Draco, és bólintott, mint aki azt gondolja, hogy attól, hogy ismeri a szót, okosabb lesz az életkoránál. – Nem lehet elemeket használni?

Harry füttyentett.

– Te tényleg tanultál. És igen lehetne, de ahogy apa mondta, nem itt. Túl sok mágia van körülöttünk. Azt hittem, hogy megértetted ezt. Tudod, hogy felhívhatnád Rhiannont a Grimmauld térről, ha találnánk neked egy mobiltelefont...

– Csak megkérdeztem, hogy működne-e elemekkel, nem azt vártam, hogy itt működjön. – Draco sóhajtva futtatta végig a kezét a sétálómagnón. – Szóval ez a jövőm, mi? Mugli készülékek. Megváltozott a véleményed Rhiannonnal kapcsolatban?

Harry azonnal elértette az apja tekintetét. Egyértelmű figyelmeztetés volt. Nem mintha Harry mondani akart volna bármit, amivel felidegesítheti Dracót a születésnapján… vagy születésnap-féléjén.

– Nem tudom, hogy szerelmi téren mi fog történni – mondta Harry lágyan -, de azt tudom, hogy egy óriási lépést tettél egy új világba. Bármi történjék is, nem hiszem, hogy visszahőkölnél.

Draco mosolygott. 

– A muglik igazából elég érdekesek, ha nyitott elmével nézed őket.

– Nyitott elmével? 

– Hát, mindenesetre nem egysíkúan gondolkozva – ismerte el Draco. – Tudtad, hogy mindezek a gépek meglehetősen újak? Nem csak a tévé. Ha csak néhány száz évet mész vissza, a muglik akkor sokkal inkább úgy éltek, mint mi, csak varázslat nélkül. 

– Igen, az ipari forradalom előtt.

Draco mosolya szélesebb lett. 

– Most már jó dolognak tartom, hogy muglik neveltek téged. Úgy értem, utálnám, ha mindig Hermionéhoz kellene fordulnom minden egyes kérdésemmel.

– ő nem bánná.

– Valószínűleg nem. – Draco felállt, és felnyalábolta az ajándékait. – Köszönöm, Harry. Kedves volt tőled, hogy eszedbe jutott.

– Már korábban készen kellett volna lenniük. 

Draco megrázta a fejét. 

– Nem, megértem. Óránként legalább tizenkétszer eszembe jut a Minisztérium elleni támadás, és azon gondolkodom, hogy vajon mit tervez a Sötét Nagyúr legközelebbre. Neked is sok minden jár a fejedben... Azt hiszem, mostanában mindenkinek – mosolyodott el halványan.

Harry tudta, hogy a másik fiú megint az anyjára gondol.

És bármennyire is utálta Harry Narcissa Malfoyt, hirtelen azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak találkozhatna vagy beszélhetne vele. Az, hogy ennyire magára hagyta Dracót... bár… már korábban is megtette, szóval Harrynek a legkisebb kétsége sem volt a nő önzésével kapcsolatban, de fájt a szíve a testvére miatt. Annyira fájt, hogy szeretett volna tenni érte, vagy legalább mondani valami bíztatót.

– Öhm, talán az anyád küldött neked valamit, csak a csomag elveszhetett, vagy talán az utánküldő varázslat fennmaradt, mint egy visszhang, azután is, hogy Dumbledore törölte, és az ajándékodat Devonba küldték, vagy…

– Harry! – szólt rá Piton. 

Draco megrázta a fejét. 

– Semmi baj, Perselus. Ha Harry elég okos, hogy olvasson a gondolataimban… nos, az rendben van. Mi végül is testvérek vagyunk. 

– Én csak azt szeretném…

Ezúttal Harry magától is abbahagyta.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az anyámnak megvolt az oka – mondta Draco, a fejét rázva. – Lehet, hogy úgy érezte, hogy észrevétlennek kell lennie, és pontosan tudja, hogy még a névtelen baglyokat is le lehet nyomozni néha. Azonkívül... 

– Azonkívül? – bíztatta Piton, miközben felállt és megkerülte az asztalt Draco oldaláig.

Draco mosolya most már nem csak halvány, de valahogy torz is volt. 

– Nem írtam neki a kontinensre tudod. Egy Malfoy családi bagoly valószínűleg meg tudná őt találni, de mivel állítólag eltávolodtam az apámtól, így különös lenne, ha hozzáférnék egyhez. Még ha ő írna először, akkor azt érezném, hogy válaszolnom kell, és ha azt észrevennék… az olyan kérdéseket vetne fel, amiket jobb kihagyni, érted? Róla feltételezik, hogy hűséges halálfaló, és mostanában én ellenség vagyok.

– De hát ő _tényleg_ hűséges…

– Harry! – ez ismét Piton volt.

– Mindent megtesz, ami telik tőle – csattant fel Draco. – Így van, és amíg nem vagy biztos az ellenkezőjében, Harry, addig bizalmat kellene szavaznod neki. Én is úgy teszek a farkasember barátodat illetően, észrevehetted volna. Amennyire tudom, valami olyasmit tett, ami annyira rettenetes, hogy kiűzte az anyámat Angliából. 

Harry talpra ugrott.

– Remus nem tenne semmi retteneteset! 

Piton felmordult, de ülve maradt.

– Nincs kétségem, hogy nem tenne semmi jogtalant. De hogy retteneteset… nos, ez csak értelmezés kérdése, igaz? Az a körülményektől függ. 

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy _úgy_ érintette meg az anyámat, és ő azért hagyta el az országot? – Draco vicsorgott. – Elmenekült volna a vadállat mancsai közül?

– Határozottan nem. Bízhatsz bennem ebben a dologban, Draco; Lupin semmilyen értelemben nem vonzódik az anyádhoz. 

Harry észrevette, hogy Draco még mindig ökölbe szorítja a kezét. 

– Honnan tudod? Legilimencia? 

– Nem az. De ismerem Lupint. Bízol bennem, Draco?

A fiú habozott, de azután vonakodva bólintott. Újra felnyalábolta az ajándékait.

– Köszönöm, Harry. Azt hiszem, hogy most lefekszem. 

– Jó éjszakát – mondta Harry és Piton egyszerre.

Amint a hálószoba ajtaja becsukódott Draco mögött, Harry óvatosan szemügyre vette az apját. 

– Amikor azt mondtad _rettenetes_ , arról beszéltél, amit Remus tett a Minisztériumban, ugye?

Piton átsétált a nappaliba, leült a kedvenc foteljébe, és sóhajtott egyet, ahogy ellazult. 

– Lényegében ennél sokkal általánosabb értelemben beszéltem. Háború van, Harry. Néha, a legtöbb, amit tehetsz valami olyasmi, ami békeidőben elképzelhetetlen lenne. És mégis… az a legtöbb, amit tehetsz. Vagy talán az egyetlen választható megoldás. 

Harry nem volt annyira biztos ebben, de ahogy leereszkedett a kanapéra, eszébe jutott valami, amitől az apja szavai hirtelen érthetőbbek lettek.

– Mint az, hogy lefogtál engem Samhainkor.

– Igen, mint az. Elképzelhetetlen. 

– És mégis az a legfőbb jó -fejezte be Harry. – Igen... az volt. Ilyen dolgokat fogsz tanítani az etikaórádon?

– Nem hiszem, hogy az etikát olyanformán lehet tanítani, ahogy azt te elképzeled. De igen, ilyesféle dolgokról fogunk beszélgetni. A te saját tapasztalataid megfelelő példaként szolgálhatnának, ha hajlandó leszel megosztani őket. 

Harry összerezzent. 

– Az emberek nem értik, amikor elmagyarázom. Azt gondolják, hogy az mind izgalmas, és szórakoztató volt és... elragadó, vagy ilyesmi, és nem hisznek nekem, amikor azt mondom, hogy egyáltalán nem olyan.

– Tapasztalatból beszélsz? 

– A DS miatt

– Aha. 

– Igaz is, azt újra kellene indítani – ugrott be az ötlet Harrynek. – Ha a Kivédés idén is röhejes lesz, ami nagyon valószínű, tekintve, hogy egy hippogriffpásztor fogja tanítani. Ööö… lenne kedved segíteni nekünk? Mert úgy az SVK-t is taníthatnád, és az átkot is elkerülhetnéd. 

Piton felpillantott. 

– Nem felejtettél el valamit? 

Harry egy pillanatra eltöprengett ezen. Mire gondolhat az apja? Nem az átokra, hiszen Harry beszélt arról…

– Ööö… nem.

– Neked szerepet kell játszanod szeptember elsejétől – csattant fel Piton, határozottan mérgesen, amiért Harry átsiklott a dolog fölött. – A kívülállók úgy tudják, hogy gyenge a varázserőd. Sok minden múlik azon, hogy továbbra is el tudjuk ezt hitetni Voldemorttal.

– A fenébe! – sóhajtott Harry. – Ó! Ööö, sajnálom, uram. Öhm, vagyis apa.

Piton nyugodt pillantást vetett rá, és nem szólt semmit. Ez valahogy nyomatékosabb dorgálás volt, mint amilyenek a szavak lettek volna, de Harrynek máris eszébe jutott egy másik aggasztó gondolat. Vagyis voltaképpen kettő. 

– Gondolod, hogy a vizsgán azt kellene tettetnem, hogy nem tudok jól hoppanálni? És, ööö, tudod, hogy elég sikeres vagyok az okklumenciában. Már régóta, csak akkor egyszer volt az a kihagyás. Nem gondolod, hogy Voldemort már valószínűleg rájött, hogy nem vagyok olyan gyenge, mint ahogy hallotta?

Piton megállt egy pillanatra, hogy végiggondolja ezt. 

– Hajlik arra, hogy elhiggye, amit a hívei jelentenek. Én már csak tudom – tette hozzá ridegen. – Ahogy én ismerem őt, arra számítok, hogy mindezeket az információkat összerakja, és arra a következtetésre jut, hogy az okklumenciád javulása annak köszönhető, hogy én árnyékollak egy pajzzsal téged.

– Hogy te… pajzsot húztál fölém… – Harry csak meredten nézett. – És van rá ok, hogy miért nem árnyékoltál le tavalyelőtt, amikor olyan rossz időszakom volt? Mert akkor Voldemort nem tudott volna átverni, és Sirius még mindig élne!

Egy újabb nyugodt pillantás, de legalább Piton ezúttal nem volt annyira csöndes. 

– Mert bizonyos intimitást szükséges hozzá. Azt gondolnám, most elég jól ismerem az elmédet ahhoz, hogy vezessem. De akkor? Nem ismertelek, kivéve, hogy az elméd hajlik arra, hogy meglehetősen kanyargós utakon vándoroljon. 

– Ó.

Piton szemei elsötétültek. 

– Harry, meg kell tanulnod megbocsátani magadnak. Ami Blackkel történt, az nem…

– Igen, igen nem az én hibám volt. Higgy nekem, a szívem mélyén tudom…

– Az nem rosszindulatból történt, azt akartam mondani – szólt közbe Piton. – Előítéletből fakadt, mint ahogy a tavalyelőtti kudarcod is az okklumencia elsajátításával. Ez az én hibám volt, nem vitás, hogy a sok közül az egyik, és ez ösztönzött engem később arra, hogy még több erőfeszítést tegyek, és megtanítsam neked…

Piton, szorosan összekulcsolt kezekkel, közelebb hajolt. 

– Meg kell bocsátanod magadnak, Harry. Te jót akartál Blacknek, de te is hibázhatsz, mint bárki más. Ez is az emberi léttel jár.

 _Akkor nem akarok ember lenni_ , ugrott be Harrynek azonnal, és az ő kezei is ökölbe szorultak, se azért nem mondta ki. Több mint egy év távlatából belátta már, hogy attól, hogy ordított az igazgatóval, csak még inkább gyereknek látszott. Azóta viszont felnőtt…

– De Hermione megpróbálta elmondani, ő kitalálta, hogy valószínűleg csapda – mondta helyette, a szavak fájdalmasan buggyantak ki belőle. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy azelőtt bevallotta-e a teljes igazságot az apjának, hogy elmondta-e, hogy milyen hülye, mennyire agyatlan volt, hogy hogyan hagyott figyelmen kívül minden egyes jó tanácsot, amit kapott…

– Még ha azt is gondolta, akkor is elkísért téged a Minisztériumba – monda Piton nagyon gyengéden.

Harry mosolygott, a fájdalom a szívében enyhült egy kicsit. 

– Na igen, Hermione nem hagyná, hogy egyedül sétáljak bele egy csapdába. És most lefogadom, azt gondolod, hogy e _z várható volt, mert ő is egy ostoba griffendéles_.

– Igazából arra gondoltam, hogy pontot kellene adnom a Griffendélnek.

Harry mosolya szélesebb lett. 

– Igazán? Adsz nekünk néhány pontot? 

– Véleményem szerint Minerva már bőségesen adott érte. – Egy mosoly derengett fel Piton ajkain. – De számomra amúgy is aggasztó a Griffendélről ebben a kontextusban gondolkodni. Azt hiszem, hogy meg kell bocsátanom Miss Grangernek a tavalyi levélírást. 

Harry kuncogott. 

– Hamarabb kellett volna emlékeztesselek rá, hogy Hermione is velem volt a Minisztériumban.

Piton hátradőlt, a kezei már nem voltak ökölbe szorítva, helyette könnyedén összeillesztette az ujjbegyeit. 

– Lehetséges – mondta végül. – Ha egyszer úgy szeretlek ahogy… nehéz haragudni bárkire, aki az életét kockáztatná érted.

– Akkor jusson ez eszedbe legközelebb, amikor rám vagy mérges – kiáltotta Draco, visszasétálva a nappaliba. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki zuhanyozott, és hajat mosott, de egyértelmű volt, hogy az utolsó részeknél hallgatózott. – Emlékezz, hogy Luciusszal is szembeszálltam érte.

Harry megfordult hogy alaposan megnézze a testvérét. Igen, Draco szembeszállt Luciusszal, de ezt úgy csinálta, mintha együttműködne vele. _Még mindig ideje és helye van a ravaszkodásnak,_ vélte Harry. 

_Bolond vagy, hogy lenézel bármilyen taktikát, ami megnyerheti nekünk ezt a háborút_ , hallotta Piton szavait a fejében, a szavak jóval korábbról csengtek vissza. De most új jelentőséget kaptak. Draco sokat tudott a ravaszságról, mindenesetre többet, mint a griffendélesek, és a DS-be tartozók között rengeteg griffendéles volt…

– Ez az! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Harry. – Draco vezethetné a DS-t! Azt fogjuk mondani, hogy én gyenge lennék az SVK tanításban, mivel a varázserőm bizonytalan lett, és átadom a stafétabotot a testvéremnek! 

Draco felnézett, az arckifejezése épp olyan leereszkedő volt, amilyennek Harry látni szokta. 

– Először is, nem akarom a stafétabotodat, bármi legyen is az. Másodszor, teljesen elment az eszed, ha azt hiszed, hogy Dumbledore Serege hallgatni fog akár csak egyetlen szavamra is. _Főinspektori Különítmény_ , emlékszel, Harry?

– Nem, nem, ez tökéletes – folytatta Harry, megfordulva a karosszékében. – Nézd, Hermione most már bízik benned, és Ron tudja, hogy az oldalunkon állsz, még akkor is, ha nem nagyon kedvel, és azt hiszem, hogy Ginny is azt gondolja, hogy minden rendben veled, de… 

– A lényegre!

– A többieknek a Griffendélben azért még mindig vannak kétségei veled kapcsolatban. Ez majd megmutatja nekik, jobban, mint bármi más, hogy a hűséged örökre kitart. Komolyan mondom, gondolkodj rajta, Draco! Sokat tudsz a sötét varázslatokról, de ahelyett, hogy használnád őket, megmutatod, hogyan lehet védekezni ellenük. Hogy hogyan győzzük le a halálfalókat. És nem hat majd nagyszerűen az aurorképzésre való jelentkezésedben, ha azt mondhatnád, hogy vezető pozíciót töltöttél be, amikor SVK-t tanítottál a diákoknak?

– Hmm...

– Ez a legutóbbi volt a leghatásosabb – mondta lassan Piton, akiről lerítt, hogy élvezi az évődésüket -, de azért én tudom, hogy jobban is megy ez neked, Harry. Amennyire emlékszem, néhányszor már engem is megpróbáltál manipulálni. 

– Megpróbáltam, haha. Megtettem – mondta Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva Piton szemvillanását. Tudta, hogy inkább csak utánzás, semmint igazi ingerültség. – Habár… ami azt illeti… jó, tudom! Draco?

Draco a szemébe nézett, egyik szemöldökét felhúzva.

– Azt hiszed, ráveszel, igaz?

– Tudom, hogy ráveszlek.

– Ugyan!

Harry összedörzsölte a kezeit.

– Uralkodhatsz egy csapat griffendéles felett, akik azt hiszik, hogy jobbak a varázslatban, mint te. Megmutathatod nekik, hogy mennyire tévednek. Ráadásul parancsolgathatsz nekik. Tudom, hogy szerettél prefektus lenni, szóval hogy bírnál nemet mondani?

Draco az apjukra pillantott. 

– Azt mondod, hogy levonhatok pontokat, mi? Amennyit csak akarok?

– Nem.

Draco grimaszolt egyet, de azután vállat vont. 

– Ez fájt, de ennek ellenére már majdnem meggyőztél. Azt hiszem, hogy csak bizonyosságra van szükségem, hogy a kiváló munkámért és erőfeszítéseimért cserébe pontokkal fogják elismerni a Mardekárt a Tanévzáró Ünnepségen, és máris kegyesen hozzájárulok a kérésedhez. 

– Talán ha megpróbálnál normálisan beszélni. 

– Van, aki csak szövegel, van, aki fecseg a barátaival, de ünnepélyes pillanatban beszédet szokás mondani, Harry.

Harry majdnem beintett neki, de Piton már válaszolt is.

– Albus szokása, hogy az utolsó pillanatban ítéljen oda pontokat, ez az ő saját kiváltsága, Draco. Én nem akarok akár csak egy levegővételt se arra pazarolni, hogy kérvényezzem ezt tőle, bár nincs kétségem afelől, hogy a kísérlet nagyon szórakoztatná őt. 

– Hát jó. Így is megteszem – mondta Draco. – És a házak közötti baráti viszony kiépítése érdekében még a szókincsemet is leszűkítem olyan szavakra, amiket az átlagos griffendéles is megért. Két szótag legyen a határ, Perselus? Vagy gondolod, hogy az egyszótagúakra kellene korlátozódnom?

Harry erre mégiscsak beintett.

– Hogy mi? De dög vagy! 

Draco nevetett. 

– Akkor tehát legyenek egyszótagúak, Harry leggyakoribb szavaiból kiindulva. – De ez után gyorsan megkomolyodott. – Mindent megteszek Dumbledore Seregéért, ami tőlem telik, Harry, de meggyőzni a kis barátaidat, hogy megengedjék, hogy én tanítsam őket… az teljesen más dolog. 

– Oh, én is ott leszek – mondta Harry. – Én majd rámardekároskodom őket erre.

– Szórakoztató lesz azt végignézni. És te, Perselus? Te is ott leszel, hogy segíts, ahogy Harry is kérte? Tudod, nagyon bírnám, ha te lennél a segédem.

Piton egy borotvaéles mosollyal válaszolt.

– Igen, örömömre fog szolgálni, ha párbajozhatok veled.

– Párbaj? – vinnyogott Draco. – Én nem beszéltem párbajról.

– Pedig sor kerülhet rá, de legalább neked nem leszünk ott apa, én, Hermione, és Ron, hogy mindannyian egyszerre szórjunk átkot rád!

– Igen, sajog a szívem miattad. Az a te sötét erőd valóban nagy megpróbáltatás. Egyébként, lehet, hogy nem vetted még észre, de apa nem mondta ki igazán, hogy eljön a DS-edzésekre.

Hú. Harry tényleg nem vette észre ezt. 

– Tehát?

– Nincs bennem különösebb vágy arra, hogy SVK-t tanítsak – válaszolta Piton -, de mivel ez a kísérlet hasznos, így igen, segíteni fogok.

– Köszönöm, apu!

Piton erre bosszús pillantást vetett Harryre, de nem tett megjegyzést rá.

– Ideje, hogy mindketten ágyba bújjatok. Holnap idejön valaki a Mágikus Közlekedésügyi Főosztályról, hogy letegyétek a hoppanálási vizsgát. 

Harry fészkelődni kezdett ültében.

– Holnap, tényleg?

– Igen, de tartogasd a köszönetedet Albusnak. 

– Úgy teszek – ígérte Harry, és eszébe jutott, hogy miről beszélgettek korábban. – Khm… gondolod, hogy azt kellene színlelnem, hogy elég gyenge vagyok? A látszat kedvéért? 

– Nem olyan nagy dolog, hogy elég jól hoppanálsz ahhoz, hogy megkapd az engedélyt.

– Ez igaz, Harry. A vizsgáztató nem fogja azt kérni, hogy hoppanáljunk át Mongóliába, bár a te képességeiddel lehet, hogy ott kötsz ki. – Draco Harryről Pitonra nézett, és vissza. – Hát akkor köszönöm, mindkettőtöknek, hogy ilyen csodálatos szülinapot szerveztetek nekem. Jó éjt!

Amint a hálószobai ajtó lágyan kattant Draco mögött, Harry az apjához fordult. 

– Mindkettőnknek? A meglepetéspartira gondolhatott?

– Azt hiszem, arra gondolt, hogy hagytam egy kicsit heverészni ma reggel.

Így igaz… Piton hagyta. Ezzel egy megszokott elemet vitt Draco születésnapjába. Valamit, amit megkapott volna Narcissától, ha még mindig vele lakna. Piton végig tudta, hogy Draco egy kicsit érzékeny lehet ma. És azt is tudta, hogy Narcissa valószínűleg figyelmen kívül fogja hagyni Draco különleges napját.

– Te tényleg jó apa vagy – mondta végül Harry.

– Szeretem azt mondani magamnak, hogy legalább tapasztalatból megtanulom – mondta szárazon Piton. – Neked is le kellene feküdnöd, hogy a legjobb formádat mutasd holnap a vizsgáztatónak.

– Csak egy perc. Elgondolkodtam azon, amit Draco mondott a Mongóliába történő hoppanálásról. A sötét erőm nem tudna abban segíteni, igaz? Itt nincs ráolvasás, amit párszaszóval mondhatnék.

– Nem tudom – mondta lassan Piton. – Látszólag te minden szabályt felrúgsz, Harry, és nem az iskolai szabályokra gondolok.

– Azokat is fel tudom rúgni…

– Igen, tudatában vagyok… – mondta Piton, majd felállt és nyújtózkodott, mielőtt sötét tekintetét Harryre szegezte. – Szeretném remélni, hogy kinőttél az ilyen ostobaságokból. 

– Csak jó okkal szegem meg őket…

– Reméljük, hogy kevesebb okod lesz rá most, hogy van itt egy felnőtt, akiben megbízhatsz. 

– Igen, én – viccelődött Harry, de azután ellágyult a hangja. – És persze te. El sem tudom képzelni az életet nélküled és Draco nélkül, és... és e nélkül – az egyik kezével félkörösen körbemutatott az otthonában. Nem akart megint köszönetet mondani, de szerette volna kifejteni a dolgot. – Ööö… néha azt hiszem, hogy megőrültem volna, ha soha nem lett volna benne részem.

– Ne is gondolj erre. – Piton odasétált, ahol Harry ült, és a fiú vállára tette a kezét. – Vannak hibáid, de hibái mindenkinek vannak, aki valaha is élt. Azt hiszem, hogy olyan módon felnőni, ahogy te tetted, csak még jobban tudatosítja benned, hogy milyen jó, ha igazi családod van. – Piton egy hosszú, elgondolkodó pillantást vetett rá. – Ebben hasonlóak vagyunk, te meg én.

Harry mosolygott, ahogy felnézett az apjára. Ez nem volt egészen nyílt beszélgetés Hostilianről, de azt gondolta, hogy kezdésnek megteszi. 

– Igen. Azok vagyunk, Perselus. Akkor jó'ccakát!

Harry meglepetésére Piton megint megszorította a vállát, azután pedig egyenesen odahajolt, és adott egy puszit a feje tetejére.

– Jó éjszakát, Harry.

 **\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó, béta oktató, véleményező, béta, stb. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

_**Egy páratlan család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Bétázta: Quercus, Feketekavics**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Második Fejezet:**

_**Igazi mardekáros** _

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Harry egész délelőtt tűkön ült, és várta, hogy mikor érkezik már meg a vizsgáztatójuk a Mágikus Közlekedésügyi Főosztályról, ám amikor ebéd után a mágikus ajtócsengő csilingelni kezdett a fejében, az ajtó melletti pergamenen egész más nevek jelentek meg, mint amire számított. 

_Albus Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour_. 

Draco nagyot nézett.

– Maga a miniszter jött?

Harry elkezdte harapdálni az alsó ajkát.

– Úgy tűnik. Hm… remélem, nem azt tervezi, hogy végignézi a hoppanálási vizsgánkat.

– Ha nyomás alatt nem vagy képes teljesíteni, akkor egyáltalán nem értesz hozzá – mondta Piton. Egy pillanat múlva már indította is nyugodtan a varázslatot, hogy kinyissa az ajtót. – Igazgató úr! – mondta, és bólintott. – Miniszter úr!

– Piton professzor! – bólintott válaszul Scrimgeour. 

Harry összeszorította a száját, hogy el ne nevesse magát. Tudta, hogy illetlen, de alig bírta megállni. Látott képet Scrimgeourról az újságban, de az még csak megközelítőleg sem adta vissza a férfi megjelenését. A haja annyira sörényszerű volt, hogy egy afrikai oroszlánra emlékeztette Harryt, és hozzá illően vad volt az arckifejezése is.

– Ők a fiaim – mondta Piton, még mindig azon a nyugodt hangon. – Draco Piton és Harry Potter. 

Scrimgeour Dracót figyelmen kívül hagyva Harryt bámulta, a szemei annyira csak rá fókuszáltak, hogy olyanok lettek, mint egy-egy apró gomb. 

– Érdekes címered van.

 _Ó._ Harry és Draco a legjobb formájukat akarták mutatni a vizsgáztatónak, tehát mindketten az iskolai talárjukat viselték. 

– Szóval félig mardekáros vagy?

– Nem – mondta Harry. – Igazi mardekáros vagyok. Ugyanakkor igazi griffendéles is.

Scrimgeour megeresztett egy mosolyt. 

– Igazán?

Harry biztosra vette, hogy a mosolyt lefegyverzőnek szánta, de helyette inkább leereszkedő volt. Igazából vicsorgott. Harry keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. 

– Igen, _igazán_.

– Ön is a Mardekárba tartozott, ugye, Miniszter úr? – kérdezte Draco egy kedves mosollyal az arcán, bár a szemei figyelmeztetően villantak Harryre. Hát igen, Harry tudta, hogy valószínűleg egy kissé támadónak tűnhetett az előbb..

– Igen, igen, sok-sok hosszú évvel ezelőtt. 

Dumbledore kuncogott, bár Harry nem hallotta ki belőle Scrimgeour bohókás hangjának igazi elismerését. Inkább úgy hangzott, mintha az igazgató megpróbálta volna elsimítani a dolgokat, hogy túl tudjanak lépni Harry megjegyzésén.

 _Ez kínos,_ gondolta Harry. _Még Piton is ingerülten néz rám, mintha azt gondolná, hogy mostanra már nekem is lehetne némi fogalmam az udvariasságról, anélkül, hogy rám szólnának._

– Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetem Önt – próbálta meg Harry jóvátenni a baklövését, és leengedte a karjait. Biztosan nem gondolt volna rá, hogy megváltoztassa a testtartását, de Marshával sokat beszélgettek a testbeszédről, és azokról a dolgokról, amiket ki lehet fejezni vele. – Hogy halad a Minisztérium újjáépítése?

Scrimgeour elkomorodott. Egyszerre pontosan annak a harcedzett aurornak látszott, aminek ismerték. 

– Az újjáépítés fizikailag jól halad. Elég emberünk dolgozik rajta, és végre sikerült elsimítanunk a dolgokat a muglikkal. A miniszterelnökük, meg kell mondanom, egyáltalán nem örült.

Piton, aki addigra már nem meredt mérgesen Harryre, udvariasan bólintott, tökéletesen uralt arckifejezése érdeklődést és aggodalmat tükrözött. 

Draco viszont a szokásosnál sápadtabb lett. 

– A mugli miniszter tudja? Úgy értem, az igazat? A világunkról, és a varázslatról, és hogy mi történt… meg a háborúról, mindent? 

Scrimgeour féloldalasan elmosolyodott, a tekintete azonban megkeményedett. 

– Nos, természetes, hogy tudja, fiatalember! Jól működő kapcsolatunk van a mugli kormányzattal. Kell is, ilyen időkben. Bár meg kell mondanom, ahogy a miniszterelnökök cserélődnek, jó néhányukon kellett emléktörlést végrehajtanunk. Na, de ez nem vezet sehova. Ti ketten kész vagytok letenni a vizsgátokat?

Dracónak tátva maradt a szája, de elég gyorsan magához tért. 

– Igen, hát persze Miniszter úr!

– Jó, mert nem érek rá egész nap. Most pedig gyertek velem.

Scrimgeour már az ajtó felé indult, mire Harry végre kapcsolt. 

– Ööö… csak nem azért jött, hogy vizsgáztasson minket? 

– Hát nem is teázni – válaszolt a férfi, és ismét összehúzta a szemeit.

– Hát persze, hogy nem – fecsegett gyorsan Draco. – Scrimgeour miniszter úr nagyon elfoglalt ember, Harry, akinek sok tennivalója van. Nem várakoztathatjuk meg.

– Elsőre felfogtad – morogta Scrimgeour, jóváhagyóan bólintva. Draco majd elszállt a büszkeségtől, de természetesen uralkodott magán, amíg a miniszter nézte. – Nincs olyan osztály a Minisztériumban, ahol meglenne minden kulcsfontosságú személy, és néhány részlegen egy lélek sem maradt a támadás után. 

Harry gyomra elnehezült. 

– Nem gondoltam, hogy olyan sokan meghaltak. Úgy értem, hogy rengeteg ember volt, láttam a névsort az újságban, de… 

Scrimgeour kinyújtotta egyik húsos kezét, és megpaskolta Harry vállát. Ez a gesztus is leereszkedő volt, de Harry túl izgatott volt, hogy bánja. 

– Patkányok, mind – mondta a miniszter. – Patkányok, és csak úgy menekülnek a süllyedő hajóról, na nem mintha süllyednénk. Le fogjuk győzni Tudodkit, egészen biztosan le fogjuk győzni, de sajnos tényleg elég jelentős számú alkalmazottunk döntött úgy, hogy nem tér vissza a munkába, és ez még csak tovább ront ezen a rossz helyzeten. Lényegében ezért is vagyok itt. A Mágikus Közlekedésügyi Főosztály egyetlen dolgozója sem dolgozik ott egy hétnél hosszabb ideje, és ha azt hiszed, hogy hagyni fogom, hogy bárki _azok_ _közül_ felügyelje a Fiú-Aki-Túlélte hoppanálási vizsgáját, akkor átgondolhatod újra.

Harry grimaszolt egyet arra, ahogy Scrimgeour hivatkozott rá.

– De ha ön annyira elfoglalt, miért veszi a fáradságot, hogy engedélyezési vizsgákat ellenőrizzen? 

Erre Scrimgeour elnevette magát, olyan érdes hangon, ami egyszerre hangzott megvetőnek, és türelmetlennek. 

– Nem ellenőrzök vizsgákat. Csak a tiédet nézem meg. Ó, és a testvéredét, ha már úgyis itt vagyok. 

Harry észrevette, hogy Draco erre már nem illegeti magát. 

– Mindenki más átkozottul ki tudja várni, amíg az osztály ismét teljesen működőképes nem lesz. De te, azok után, ami Samhainkor történt? Nem fiatalúr. Te célpont vagy, Potter, és nem akarom azt hallani, hogy azért nem tudtál biztonságos helyre hoppanálni, mert egy minisztériumi működési zavar miatt még nem kaptál engedélyt.

Harry csak bámult rá.

– Ha veszélyben lennék, akkor hoppanálnék, akár van engedélyem, akár nincs, és amúgy is, még ha tudtam volna Samhainkor, hogy hogyan kell, az sem segített volna, mivel mindenféle védővarázslat volt körös-körül, és… 

– Harry – szakította félbe Dumbledore kedves, de határozott hangon. – A Miniszter úr azért szakított időt a bokros teendői közepette, mert szeretné, ha nem kellene megszegned a törvényt. Neked ugyanis sokkal nagyobb szükséged lesz a hoppanálásra, mint egy átlagos fiatalembernek. 

Harry ebből azért kihallotta, amit senki sem mondott ki hangosan: _Egy kis hála esetleg...?_ És az volt ebben a legrosszabb, hogy Dumbledore-nak igaza volt. Harry utálta, hogy különleges elbánásban részesül, de mivel tudta, hogy célpont, elfogadta, hogy meg kell kapnia az engedélyt. De azért csak bántotta egy kicsit a dorgálás. 

Harry küzdött, hogy ne piruljon, mint egy gyerek, de mivel a szoba mintha felmelegedett volna, tudta, hogy nem járt sikerrel. 

– Köszönöm, Miniszter úr. 

– Nincs szükség köszönetre. Gyere velem, ahogy mondtam, és kezdjük már el. Ja, és te is, ifjú Piton. 

Draco egész teste megfeszült, ami nem is csoda, ugyanis nem tetszett neki, amikor mellékszereplőként bánnak vele.

 _Na,_ gondolta Harry, _én bezzeg üdítőnek találnám, ha végre mellékszereplő lehetnék_.

Amikor Piton tett egy lépést, hogy elkísérje őket, Scrimgeour felemelte a kezét. 

– Azt hiszem, megfelelően kézben tartom a helyzetet, professzor.

Harry egy kicsit meglepődött, amikor látta, hogy az apja ragaszkodni akar ahhoz, hogy velük jöjjön, még akkor is, ha ez az jelenti, hogy megsérti a minisztert. 

Dumbledore egy boldog mosolyt villantott körbe. 

– Így is jó, Perselus, így is jó. Amúgy is meg akartam beszélni veled az új tantervet.

– Bájitaltan? – szaladt ki Scrimgeour száján. – Tudnia kell, Piton professzor, hogy egyáltalán nem helyeseltem a VBF tanterv-változtatási javaslatát. Igaz, hogy több aurorra van szükségünk, de ha lejjebb adjuk a RAVASZ-szintű Bájitaltan elvárásainkat, nekünk kell többet tanítanunk, amikor a gyakornokaink lesznek. Baromság volt ez a VBF részéről, nagy baromság.

Harry nagyot nézett. 

– De... ön aurorparancsnok volt, amikor azokat a döntéseket hozták. Nem tudott volna…

Scrimgeour grimaszolt. 

– Így működik a bizottsági döntéshozatal. Biztos módja annak, hogy szavatolni lehessen a rettenetes eredményeket. Egy olyan emberre van szükség az irányításban, aki tudja, hogy mit csinál. Merlinre, egy olyan emberre, aki hajlandó átvenni az irányítást!

– Akkor ön miért nem teszi meg? – fakadt ki Harry, ami furcsa volt, hiszen ugyanakkor irigyelte azokat a diákokat, akik leadhatták a hetedéves Bájitaltant a tanrendjükből. Habár az még furcsább volt, hogy az „irányító" Scrimgeour nem változtatta meg a VBF döntését, amint megvolt a hatalma hozzá.

– Igazi mardekáros vagy, mi? – ingatta a fejét Scrimgeour.

Harry nem tudta, hogy ez mit jelent, vagy legalábbis nem egészen, de mivel Piton egy kicsit megint mérgesen nézett rá, és Draco is gúnyos pofát vágott, arra gondolt, hogy később talán majd elmagyarázzák neki is, ami azt jelenti, hogy Draco gúnyolódni fog, Piton pedig leckéztetni fogja őt. 

– _Abrire_ – intett Piton a pálcájával az ajtó felé. Bólintott egyet, a gesztus meglehetősen ünnepélyes volt. – Miniszter úr! – Azután pedig Harry legteljesebb zavarára: – Legyetek jók, mindketten! 

Scrimgeour szívből jövően kuncogott, miközben kivezette őket.

 **\--------------------------------------------------**

– Azt hittem, el kell hagynunk majd a birtokot – mondta Harry körbenézve a Nagyteremben. – Mármint a védővarázslatok miatt. 

Scrimgeour legyintett.

– Az igazgatótok megváltoztatta néhányukat egy időre.

– Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy ön meg tudna védeni minket – mondta Draco. – Ismerem az ön karrierjének minden részletét, Scrimgeour miniszter úr. Tudja, aurornak szeretnék tanulni, amikor befejezem az iskolát. 

_És szeretnél néhány jó szót szólni a magad érdekében_ , gondolta Harry, és jól szórakozott magában. _Azzal, hogy hízelegsz a miniszternek..._

– Aurornak, mi? – Scrimgeour végigmérte Dracót. – Igazi VBF-es alapanyagnak hiszed magad, igaz? 

Harry látta, hogy Draco túl okos ahhoz, hogy beleessen ebbe a csapdába. 

– Sokat kell még tanulnom – ismerte el –, de a legtöbb embernél több okom van alaposan meg is tanulni mindent.

– Ez igaz – mondta az állát vakargatva Scrimgeour, még a szemei is résnyire szűkültek. – Tudom, hogy ki vagy. Nem Pitonnak születtél, az egyszer biztos. 

Ez egy finom sértés volt Draco családja ellen, de ugyanakkor maga Draco is számtalanszor sértette meg Luciust. Mindenesetre nem úgy tűnt, mintha a miniszter megjegyzése zavarná őt. 

– Igen, sötét varázslók családjából származom – ismerte be, és Scrimgeour szemébe nézett –, de én magam nem vagyok az.

– Akkor nem meglepő, hogy auror akarsz lenni. – Scrimgeour előrehajolt egy kicsit, mintha megpróbálná megfélemlíteni Dracót. – Szeretnéd, ha úgymond hallhatnád a lépteiket, hogy tudd, mikor vannak a nyomodban, és képes legyél felkészülni arra, amikor ki kell majd állnod ellenük.

Ez pontosan az volt, amit Draco mondott Harrynek arról, hogy miért szeretne auror lenni, de az, hogy Scrimgeourtól hallotta, arra ösztönözte, hogy ellenszegüljön. 

– Úgy értem – mondta hűvösen, az állát felszegve –, hogy eltökélten gondoskodni fogok arról, hogy a testvérem túlélje a háborút, és meg akarom szerezni azokat a készségeket, amikkel meg tudom őt védeni, és ezeket megtanulni nincs jobb hely, mint a VBF. 

Scrimgeour egy kicsit visszavett magából.

– Hmm. Lehetséges, hogy több van benned, mint ami szemmel látható… csak azt ne mondd nekem, hogy nem akarod ugyanannyira saját magadért is.

– Való igaz – vont vállat Draco.

Egy aprócska mosoly hullámzott át a miniszter ajkain. 

– Mellesleg hallottam, hogy neked köszönhetően a Mardekár jól szerepelt az elmúlt évben. Egy érdekes kviddics döntő és a Tanévzáró Ünnepségen odaítélt sok pont miatt is.

Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy halkan fel ne morduljon, és a többiek meghallották.

– Akarsz mondani valamit? – kérdezte fagyosan Draco. – Azt hittem, hogy nem irigyeled a Ház-kupát a Mardekártól. 

– Nem is! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Csak arról van szó, hogy nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyesmi fontos legyen olyan valakinek, aki nem jár az iskolába már vagy… – _Óh, te jó Isten!_ Ötven évet akart mondani, de még időben sikerült visszanyelnie. Amennyire tudta, csak harminc, vagy negyven éve lehetett, és Scrimgeour azt hinné, arra céloz, hogy öregebbnek látszik, mint amennyi valójában. 

– Aki egyszer mardekáros, az mindörökké mardekáros marad – mondta Scrimgeour. – Vannak dolgok, amik soha nem változnak.

– Harry öt évig kizárólag a Griffendélnek volt tagja, és ez nyomot hagyott rajta – motyogta félhangosan Draco. – Az a ház tényleg nagyon különös.

Scrimgeour mosolygott, de az arckifejezése egy kicsit ellenséges volt.

– Ahogy mondtam, vannak dolgok, amik soha nem változnak. Most pedig, ha mindketten átmennétek a csarnok távolabbi végébe, és utána visszahoppanálnátok ide hozzám, akkor el is kezdhetnénk.

 **\--------------------------------------------------–**

Alig egy órával később Harry már jól ki volt dögölve, de próbálta nem mutatni. Először azt hitte, hogy Scrimgeour hoppanálási vizsgája csak formalitás, de a férfi nehéz próbák egész sorát tűzte ki feladatként Harry és Draco elé, és mindegyik nehezebb volt az előzőnél.

Áthoppanálni egy széles termen, azután át egy kőfalon, majd többön keresztül. Azután a pincéből a Bagolyházba, majd Harrynek és Dracónak egy másodperccel később kellett követnie Scrimgeourt, miután az otthagyta őket. És így tovább, és így tovább.

A legutolsó tesztnél – a kviddics pályáról a Nagyterembe – Harry már émelygett. Mostanra már tökéletesen tudott hoppanálni – Draco gondoskodott róla –, de még mindig nem nagyon szerette, amikor érezte magát felolvadni. Főleg nem tizenötször egymás után.

– Elégedetten állapítom meg, hogy mindketten tehetséges kezdők vagytok – jelentette ki Scrimgeour, előhúzva valamit a hosszú, barna köpenye zsebéből.

Dracón látszott, hogy nem igazán tudja értékelni az utolsó három szót, de volt annyi esze, hogy ne kifogásolja. Végül is mit mondhatott volna? Hogy már évek óta illegálisan hoppanálgat?

– Ez az utolsó kis kiruccanás volt az, amit igazából látnom kellett – folytatta Scrimgeour. 

Lehet, hogy Draco képes volt rá, hogy tartsa a nyelvét, de Harry nem.

– Akkor miért nem kezdtük rögtön ezzel?

– És kockáztassunk egy amputoportálást? Nem, azt nem engedhettem. Nem mutatott volna valami jól. 

Egy sötét gyanú derengett fel Harry fejében. 

– Ki előtt nem mutatott volna jól?

– Úgy érti, hogy _kinek_ – mondta Draco.

Harry ingerült pillantást vetett a testvérére, de azonnal visszafordította a figyelmét Scrimgeourra. A férfi nem ragyogott úgy, ahogy Dumbledore szokott, de elégedettnek látszott magával. 

– Nos, mostanra már biztosan rájöttél, hogy a veled kapcsolatos dolgok érdeklik a varázsvilágot, Potter. A sajtó tudni akarja majd, hogy megszerezted-e az engedélyt, vagy nem.

– _Riportereknek_ is elmondta, hogy idejön? – kérdezte Harry rémülten.

– Fogd vissza magad, Harry – mondta Draco könnyedén. – Hát persze, hogy megtette. Ha a Miniszter úr rászán egy órát sürgős teendői mellett, hogy biztosítsa, hogy letehesd a vizsgát, a legkevesebb, amit az értékes idejéért cserébe érdemel, némi publicitás.

Harry legszívesebben összegörnyedt volna a gondolattól, azonban eszébe jutott, hogy ő most már felnőtt, és teljes hosszában kihúzta magát. 

– Ön nem azért jött ide, hogy biztonságban legyek? Csak felhasznál engem, mint Caramel?!

– Caramel miniszter úr, nyugodjék békében, hazudozónak nevezett, amikor szükségét látta, Potter. Ez aligha ugyanaz. Pusztán csak bölcs dolog a nyilvánosság tudomására hozni, hogy ezúttal a Minisztérium és te együtt tudtok működni a háborúval kapcsolatban. 

– És az, hogy én megszerzem a hoppanálási engedélyt, mindezt elmondja? – kérdezte megvetően Harry. 

– Igen, az emberek olvasnak majd a sorok között.

Harry ökölbe szorította az ökleit. 

– És mi van, ha nem? 

– Tessék?

– Mi van, ha nem tudunk együttműködni a háborúval kapcsolatban, Miniszter úr? – Amennyire Harry tudta, ezt gyakorlatilag garantálni lehetett. Neki sötét varázsereje van, amiről még maga a Rend sem tud, és lehetséges, hogy használnia is kell majd. _Még hogy lehetséges, a fenéket. Nem éppen erről szólt a Jóslat? Olyan erő, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer…_

Amíg Scrimgeour és a Minisztérium nem tudnak arról a varázserőről, amit Harry birtokol, nem igazán fognak tudni együttműködni. 

Scrimgeour nevetett. 

– Lehet, hogy igazi mardekáros vagy, Potter, de látszik, hogy nem túl régóta vagy az. Csak az örökbefogadás óta, nem így van? Remélem, hogy együtt _fogunk_ majd működni, azzal együtt, hogy te egy közismert személy vagy, akár tetszik, akár nem. De ha mégsem… – egy kicsit közelebb hajolt, a szemei vidáman csillantak, – …nem valószínű, hogy azt megemlítem majd a sajtóban.

– Ez csak egy taktika – tette hozzá Draco, mintha Harry nem jött volna rá magától is. – Azok után, ami a Minisztériumban történt, odakint nagy szükségük van néhány pozitív hírre is, nem gondolod? Az embereknek hinniük _kell_ abban, hogy a dolgok majd ismét helyrejönnek. 

– Caramel miniszter urat, nyugodjék békében, most sok kritika éri, amiért nem hitt neked korábban, és nem mutatott megfelelő tiszteletet irántad – folytatta Scrimgeour. – Az emberek úgy gondolják, hogy abból a hibából egyenesen következett Harmincegyedike Tragédiája.

 _Harmincegyedike Tragédiája_. Harry néhányszor már látta ezt a kifejezést kinyomtatva, de nem jött rá, hogy ténylegesen szokás lett így hivatkozni a Minisztérium lerombolására. _Nagyszerű! Most már a születésnapomnak is van egy neve._

– Mindenesetre – folytatta Scrimgeour –, szándékomban áll világossá tenni, hogy a jelenlegi minisztérium nem ismétli meg a korábbi miniszter hibáját. És ha neked nem tetszik az a mód, ahogy ezt véghezviszem, Potter, az engem különösebben nem érdekel.

– Jól van, jól van – mondta Harry, és megpróbált nem túl kelletlennek tűnni, mivel nem volt sok választása a dologgal kapcsolatban. Úgysem tudja megakadályozni, hogy Scrimgeour beszéljen a sajtóval. _És amúgy is, lehet, hogy igaza van a nyilvánosság megnyugtatásával kapcsolatban. Talán..._

– Jó – mondta röviden a miniszter. – Most pedig, ha mindketten ideérintitek a pálcáitokat ezekhez, máris engedélyezettek lesztek. – Lehajolt, és két fémlemezt helyezett a Hugrabug asztalára. Úgy néztek ki, mint a pénzérmék, kivéve, hogy elég zöldes színűek voltak, és egy kandalló fölött repülő seprű volt beléjük vésve.

Harry ért hozzájuk először, és látta, hogy a seprűnyélen ülő boszorkány rákacsint. Próbálta megfigyelni, hogy a Dracóé is ugyanezt teszi-e, de nem volt elég közel, hogy jól lássa.

– Ismét köszönöm, hogy személyesen jött el Miniszter úr – mondta Draco. – Tudom, hogy megvoltak a személyes okai, de attól még nagyon értékelem.

– Igen – ismételte Harry, érezve, hogy elég egyértelmű célzást kapott a testvérétől. – Jó, hogy megkaptuk az engedélyt.

– Jó egy ilyen derék, lenyűgöző fiatalembert tudni a Minisztérium oldalán – mondta Scrimgeour, ami Harry szerint egyszerre volt nagyképű és durva, mivel a férfi ismét átnézett Draco fölött. – Ha bármit tehetek érted, Potter, egyáltalán bármit, csak tudasd velem. Te kisbabaként legyőzted Tudodkit, és ő azóta is a nyomodban van. Tudom, hogy nem vagyok egyedül azzal a gondolattal, hogy e mögött kell lennie valami másnak is. De nem vagy egyedül, most már nem, és azt akarom, hogy ez világos legyen. Az én minisztériumom nem akarja elkövetni az elődöm sajnálatos hibáit.

Harry majdnem kimondta, hogy ha Scrimgeour valami hasznosat akar tenni, akkor máris kezdheti azzal, hogy Voldemortot mond Tudodki helyett, de rájött, hogy a férfi figyelmen kívül hagyna egy olyan tanácsot, ami egy tizenhét évestől jön. 

– Köszönöm – mondta végül.

– Komolyan mondtam, fiatalember. Ha bármit tehetek érted, küldj azonnal baglyot nekem. 

_Persze, majd küldök baglyot. Köszönöm, de nem_ , gondolta Harry, és vigyázott, hogy kedélyes maradjon a felszínen. _Semmi értelme megbántani a minisztert. Pitonnak és Dumbledore-nak igaza van._

– Észben fogom tartani, Miniszter úr. 

– Hát ne is felejtsd el! – Scrimgeour odanyújtotta a kezét. – Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy a két engedélyt még az éj beállta előtt bejegyezzék. 

– Köszönjük, Miniszter úr – mondta megint Harry, megrázva a felajánlott kezet.

Amikor Scrimgeour könnyedén felnevetett, és Draco felnyerített, Harry tudta, hogy valamit elrontott. A zavara csak még nagyobb lett, amikor a testvére a miniszter kinyújtott kezébe tette a zöldes lemezét. 

Kicsit elpirulva Harry is követte Draco mozdulatát. Scrimgeour figyelmesen nézte őt egy hosszú pillanatig, azután röviden biccentett, sarkon fordult, és a pince helyett a bejárati csarnok felé indult.

– Nem megy vissza, hogy szóljon Dumbledore-nak, hogy elmegy? – kérdezte Harry, amikor a férfi elég messze volt, hogy ne hallja a suttogását.

– Nincs rá oka – mondta Draco hasonlóan halk hangon. _Pitonnal élni megtanítja az embert, hogy vigyázzon milyen hangosan beszél,_ gondolta Harry. – Nem szeretné azt a benyomást kelteni, hogy szüksége van az igazgató engedélyére ahhoz, hogy Roxfortban jöjjön-menjen. 

_Húha_. Valószínűleg nincs is, de azért Harry egy kicsit durvának találta.

– Hát, mindenesetre köszönöm.

– Tessék? 

– Hogy nem mondtál semmi tűrhetetlent, amikor megráztam a kezét. Valamit arról, hogy a muglik által neveltek nem tudják megkülönböztetni a zoknijukat a cipőjüktől.

– Nos, aligha akarnék elfogultnak látszani a muglikkal szemben a miniszter előtt. A Fény oldalán vagyok, és az a fajta hozzáállás politikailag nem helyes. 

– Inkább azt kellene mondanod, hogy nem vagy elfogult, nem pedig azt, hogy nem nézne ki jól, ha annak látszanál.

– Te meg inkább gondolkozhatnál egyszerre több szinten is, te úgynevezett igazi mardekáros. Valójában nem vagyok olyan elfogult, mint voltam, de ebben a helyzetben a látszat sokkal többet számít, mint a valóság.

Harry tudta, hogy ez igaz, de attól még elég nyomasztónak találta. 

– Lássuk, hogy tudunk-e még hoppanálni a kastélyban! – mondta a talpán előre-hátra hintázva Draco. – Ez egy igazi csemege, valóban! 

– Te még nem vagy fáradt? – kérdezte Harry, aki már eleget hoppanált egy napra. 

– Ó, minél többet hoppanálsz, annál kevésbé fáraszt el. Én már évek óta tudom, hogyan kell. Eltérően a jelen levő mugli-nevelttől – nyújtotta ki a nyelvét.

Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nevessen, miközben megpaskolta a testvére vállát.

– Én hazasétálok, te tégy, ahogy akarsz, de ne engem hibáztass, ha az igazgató pont a szórakozásod közepén állítja helyre a védőfalakat, és akkorát amputoportálsz, mint egy ház.

Draco megremegett. 

– Egy amputoportálás elég volt. Néhanapján a kezem még mindig nem oké. Azt hiszem, inkább sétálok.

 _Úgy hangzik, mintha ez valami rettenetes megterhelés lenne, de Draco már csak ilyen_. Harry mosolygott, és a kviddicsre terelte a szót, miközben hazafele sétáltak.

 **\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Gyűlölöm a tükröket – motyogott Harry néhány nappal később. 

– Hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy a sebhelyed nem visszataszító és eltorzult?

Harry Dracóhoz vágott egy párnát. Vagy ezt, vagy azt a tükröt dobja, amivel órákon keresztül küszködött azon a délutánon. Az az ostoba tárgy egyszerűen nem hallgatott rá. Nem számított, hogy Harry mit mondott, vagy tett, csak tehetetlenül hevert a bal tenyerén, semmi érdekesebbet nem mutatva, mint a saját arcképét. Már elunta és belebetegedett, hogy azt bámulja.

– A könyvtárban nincs semmi. Hermione fordításában van valami, de úgy tűnik, nekem nem működik. Talán, ha félbehagynám az okklumenciát, sikerülne, de mostanában nem készülök újból megtenni. – Harry beleremegett, amikor eszébe jutott Voldemort rettenetes hangja a fejében, amint kigúnyolja őt. – Még abban az edinburgh-i mágikus kutatóközpontban sincs semmi említésre méltó… 

– Talán a Minisztériumban van – mondta nyugodtan Draco, miközben lapozott egyet a Mugliismeret könyvében, amit egész héten olvasgatott. 

– A Minisztériumban?

– A Miniszternek. – Draco letette a könyvet, miután egy bűbájjal megjelölte az oldalt, és Harry felé fordította a teljes figyelmét. – _Bármire van is szükséged…,_ emlékszel? Miért nem tartatod be vele? 

– Jobb nem lekötelezve lenni. 

– Nem lennél az. Eszébe se fog jutni, hogy az lennél, Harry. Hiszen te még iskolás vagy, Merlin szerelmére… Ez nem olyan, mintha aláírnál egy kötelező érvényű mágikus szerződést. 

– De Scrimgeour azt fogja gondolni…

– Azt fogja gondolni, hogy élsz a lehetőségeiddel, és ezek közé tartozik a Minisztériummal való együttműködés. – Draco felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. – Tudod, hogy mit fog gondolni, ha egy olyan ajánlat után, mint amit ő tett, fenntartod a rádiócsendet? 

– _Rádiócsendet_!? 

– A mugliknak szenzációs kifejezéseik vannak. – Draco megmutatta Harrynek a könyve gerincét. 

– TÖRedék TÉNyek ELEgye Muglikról: a felvilágosodástól a hidegháborúig – olvasta Harry hangosan, hitetlenkedve. – Igen,… van ilyen kifejezés, tényleg. 

– Még mindig próbálok rájönni, hogy miért nevezték hidegháborúnak – merengett Draco. – A legjobb tippem jelenleg az, hogy Szibériával lehet valamiféle kapcsolatban. De elég ebből! Próbálj összpontosítani, Harry! Scrimgeour! Az a férfi baráti jobbot nyújtott neked, ha nem teszel semmit, hogy elfogadd, azt fogja gondolni, hogy úgy döntöttél, nem működsz együtt a Minisztériummal. Úgyhogy máris írj neki! Kérdezd meg őt a tükrökkel kapcsolatban! 

– Miért tudna bármit is róluk? 

– Talán a Minisztérium valamelyik részlege tud neked segíteni. Ki tudja? A lényeg az, hogy Scrimgeour egy erőforrás, többféle értelemben is. Ne hagyd kihasználatlanul. 

– Jól van, rendben – motyogta Harry. Türelmetlen vágy kerítette hatalmába a gondolatra, hogy bármit kérhet Scrimgeourtól, és egy pillanatig arra gondolt, hogy hallgat az ösztöneire. De lehet, hogy csak azért reagál így, mert Caramel olyan sokáig volt Mágiaügyi Miniszter. Nem csoda, hogy ki van éhezve. 

– Albus leküldte a postánkat az imént a hopp-hálózaton – lépett be Piton a fiúk hálószobájába. – Csomag Miss Grangertől Draco Pitonnak. Ki hitte volna!

– Csomag Rhiannontól! – pattant fel Draco az ágyáról. – Kifelé, mindenki kifelé! Egyedüllétre van szükségem! Nyugalomra van szükségem az olvasáshoz! Szükségem van…

– Egy nyugtató bájitalra – mondta Piton szárazon.

– Ó, csitt! Kifelé, kifelé! Harrynek úgyis kell egy kis segítség egy levél megírásához. Menjetek, és dolgozzatok a nappaliban. Ki innen!

Amint a hálószobaajtó becsukódott, Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Scrimgeournak – motyogta Harry. – Azt mondta, hogy bármit kérhetek tőle, amire szükségem van, és arra gondoltam... bah, _Draco_ arra gondolt, hogy meg kellene kérdeznem őt a tükrökről.

Piton egy pillanatig végiggondolta ezt, sötét szemei ragyogtak, miközben kielemezte a lehetőségeket, számítgatott, és terveket készített. Azután feltett egy váratlan kérdést. Egy ostoba kérdést. Valószínűleg az első ilyenjét, gondolta Harry.

– Mennyire akarod ezt? 

– Jobban... – Harry nyelt egyet. Nem kellene így éreznie, most már nem, hogy van saját családja, de úgy tűnt, nem tudja megállni. – Jobban, mint bármit.

Piton a vállára tette a kezét. 

– Akkor írj a miniszternek. 

– Nem fogja azt később felhasználni ellenem?

– Nem lehetetlen. De mindent egybevetve... azt hiszem, nem. 

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Legalább a döntés megszületett. Természetesen lehet, hogy Scrimgeour nem tud segíteni… de azt sem állíthatja majd, hogy Harry visszautasította az ajánlatát a barátságra. 

– Szeretnéd, ha segítenék, ahogy Draco javasolta? 

– A te szókincseddel? Olyannak kell látszania, mint amit egy tizenhét éves írt. Majd elolvashatod a piszkozatot, amikor elkészülök vele.

Piton csak bólintott, és hagyta Harryt dolgozni.

 **\--------------------------------------------------–**

Draco már-már kibírhatatlan volt, amióta megkapta azt a csomagot Rhiannontól. Habár jó értelemben kibírhatatlan. Úgy tűnt, hogy a lány a _szeretet_ szót használta a levél befejezésében. Harry nem hitte, hogy a „Szeretettel: Rhiannon" bármire is bizonyíték lett volna, de Draco nyilvánvalóan úgy érezte, hogy a mennyországba jutott, anélkül, hogy meghalt volna.

 _Persze, lehet, hogy azoknak az édességeknek is van ebben részük, amiket Rhiannon küldött. Túlságosan megemelték a vércukorszintjét_ , gondolta Harry, _azért viselkedik úgy Draco, akár egy kótyagos bolond._

– Ezek hihetetlenek – mondta már legalább ötödszörre. – Bámulatosak. Nincs bennük semmiféle bűvös hozzávaló, és mégis jobb az ízük, mint a legfinomabb mexikói varázscsokoládénak!

– Ezek csak mogyorókrémes kosárkák – mondta fáradtan Harry.

– Nos, én még soha nem ettem ilyet… – Draco hunyorgott. – Azt hittem, hogy te megérted, Dudley-megette-az-összes-kekszet-és-nekem-semmit-nem-hagyott úr! 

– Na igen, de én nem ettem meg tíz font omlós kekszet huszonnégy óra alatt, megpróbálva kárpótolni magam!

– Hát persze, hogy nem – vigyorgott Draco –, mert az omlós keksz meg se közelíti ezeket!

– Beteg leszel.

Erre elsötétült Draco arca.

– Máris beteg vagyok. Van egy lejátszóm, és mégse tudom meghallgatni azt a CD-t, amit Rhiannon küldött! És te még csodálkozol, hogy nasival vigasztalom magam?

Harry ebbe a siránkozásba már szintén belefáradt, de együtt tudott érezni Dracóval. Pokolian frusztráló lehet neki, hogy hiába kapott egy felvételt Rhiannon új operájáról, arról, amit meg se tudott nézni. Rhiannon nyilván nem fogta fel egészen Draco magyarázatát az iskoláról, mivel azt írta neki, hogy hallgassa meg, amint lehet, sőt, hogy majd' meghal, hogy megtudja róla Draco véleményét, aki most nem tudja lejátszani, hacsak el ki nem jutnak valahogy a Roxfortból. 

Draco javasolta már, hogy töltsenek néhány órát a _házában_ , aminek elég biztonságosnak kell lennie, tekintettel a Fideliusra, és a többire, de Piton azt mondta, hogy a Grimmauld tér tizenkettes ház pillanatnyilag eléggé foglalt. 

– Én pedig nem szeretném, ha bárki más, _akárki_ , megtudná, hogy Rhiannon fontos nekem – értett egyet Draco rosszkedvűen.

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. 

– Hát attól, hogy meghallgatsz egy operát, az emberek még nem fogják egyből azt hinni, hogy szerelmes vagy a főszereplő énekesbe…

– De megvan a kockázata, és én nem fogom veszélybe sodorni őt.

Harry akkor azt gondolta, hogy a téma le van zárva – na persze Draco állandó siránkozásától eltekintve –, de most a testvére szemöldökei ívesen fölszaladtak, mintha egy nagyszerű ötlet jutott volna eszébe.

– Perselus!

A bájitalmester felnézett az óravázlatokból, amiken dolgozott.

– Mostanra már megérkezett a többi tanár is, hogy felkészüljenek az új tanévre, igaz? Flitwick professzor a lakhelyén van már? 

– Tudomásom szerint nem.

– Basszus – Draco levetette magát a kanapéra. 

– Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire rajongsz Filiusért, Draco. 

Draco mogorván nézett vissza.

– Csak azt gondoltam, hogy ő talán tud segíteni nekem néhány összetett bűbájjal. Tudod, valami olyasmivel, ami ideiglenesen kiiktatná a környezetünkben levő bűvös aurát, hogy tudjanak működni az elektromos dolgok.

– Érdekes ötlet. – Piton az állához illesztette a pennája tollas végét. – Talán Burbage professzor tudna segíteni. 

Draco pislogott. 

– Igazán úgy gondolod? 

Piton ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.

– Én magam soha nem hallgattam Mugliismeretet, ezt bizton állíthatom. Mindazonáltal logikusnak tűnik, ha bárki tudhatja a választ a problémádra, akkor az ő. Gondolom képes bemutatni a mugli gépeket, és ilyesmiket az óráin. 

Draco bólintva pattant fel. 

– Mindenképpen be kellene mutatkoznom neki, mivelhogy járni fogok az órájára. Oh… Perselus, te elég szigorú vagy abban, hogy melyik diákot engeded be a RAVASZ-szintű kurzusodra. Nem tudom, hogy Burbage professzor is hasonlóan gondolkozik-e, de ha akadékoskodna velem kapcsolatban, akkor szólsz majd egy jó szót az érdekemben?

– Nem fog akadékoskodni veled kapcsolatban.

– De mi van ha…

Harry kuncogott. 

– Valami azt súgja, hogy apa már _szólt_ egy jó szót az érdekedben.

Draco arca felragyogott.

– Jaj, ez remek!

– Csak nehogy megköszönd nekem – motyogta Piton, visszafordítva a figyelmét azokra a könyvekre és pergamenekre, amik az ebédlőasztalon voltak szétszórva.

– Eszembe se jutott – mondta Draco fesztelenül, de mielőtt kiment volna, a Beatles CD-vel és a lejátszóval a kezében, letett egy mogyorókrémes kosárkát Piton bal keze mellé.

 **\--------------------------------------------------–**

A miniszter válasza akkor érkezett, amikor Draco még odafent volt, de nem mondott sokat. 

_Kedves Potter!_

_A mágikus tükör szokatlan kutatási téma Angliában, ahogy arra már te is rájöhettél. Tudomásom szerint a Minisztériumnak sincs ilyen kutatási programja, bár a pontosság kedvéért le kell szögeznem, hogy se megerősíteni, se tagadni nincs módomban olyan tevékenységet, ami a Minisztérium egységeiben zajlik._

_Meg kell mondanom, lelkesítő számomra, hogy hozzám fordulsz a kutatási témáddal. Még semmi sem biztos, de remélem, tudok neked segíteni. Úgy adódott, hogy az auror karrierem kezdetén néhány hónapot a kontinensen töltöttem egy tükör-csempész banda nyomában. Talán még mindig vannak kapcsolataim, amik hasznodra lehetnek._

_Jelentkezem, amint biztosat tudok valamit._

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Mágiaügyi Miniszter_

– Úgy kellett volna aláírnia, hogy helyettes miniszter – jegyezte meg Piton, amikor Harry leült az asztalhoz, és megmutatta neki a levelet. 

– Te se nevezted úgy, amikor beugrott. 

Piton fújt, prüszkölt, morgott. 

– Mi jó származott volna abból, ha emlékeztetem arra, hogy a hatalmi helyzete igazából csak ideiglenes? Az, hogy én a teljes címét használtam, csak egy udvarias gesztus volt, semmi több, de neki nagyobb szerénységet kellene tanúsítania, nehogy úgy tűnjön, mintha még több hatalomra éhezne, mint amit már megszerzett.

Harry vállat vont. 

– Biztos így van.

Piton kritikusan nézett rá.

– Nem úgy gondolkodsz, mint egy mardekáros.

Harry nem is foglalkozott ezzel.

– Gondolod, hogy tényleg nyomozott tükörcsempészekkel kapcsolatban? Nagyon különös véletlennek tűnik. Azt hiszem, hogy talán miattam akar most néhány új ismeretséget kötni, de ugyanakkor le akar nyűgözni azzal, hogy milyen jó kapcsolatai vannak.

– Néha talán mégiscsak úgy gondolkozol, mint egy mardekáros.

– Hűha, na kösz, apa.

– Miért, mit mondtam? – kérdezte ártatlanságot tettetve Piton.

– Csak hogy szeretnéd, ha inkább mardekáros lennék, mint griffendéles.

– Nem ezt mondtam.

– Pedig akár ki is mondhattad volna…

Piton ajkai erőltetett mosolyra húzódtak.

– Harry... azt hiszem, nem voltál ennyire pimasz, amíg nagykorú nem lettél. 

Harry viszont úgy vélte, hogy ez valami más. 

– Nem, csak arról van szó, hogy most már oldottabb vagyok veled. Igazán ellazult. Eléggé ahhoz, tudod, hogy bármi ostobaságot mondjak, amit csak akarok.

– Aha. Nos, úgy vélem, ez jó dolog – húzta össze Piton a szemöldökét. – Tényleg elég sokat gondolkodtam a házaiddal kapcsolatos problémáról.

– Problémáról! – Harry majdnem csikorgatni kezdte a fogait. – Te tényleg jobban szeretnéd, ha én…

– Ez a gondolat sehova nem vezet – szakította félbe Piton. – Az vagy, aki vagy, és én ilyennek szeretlek. Ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy tökéletes vagy. Mindazonáltal sok szempontból jó példa vagy mások számára. 

Harry azon töprengett, hogy az apja vajon Dracóra gondolt-e, amikor ezt mondta. 

– És azt hiszem, ebből fakad a legnagyobb aggodalmam is. 

Ennek semmi értelme nem volt. 

– Te azért aggódsz, mert én jó példa vagyok? 

– Igen, mert a társaid csak griffendélesnek látnak téged.

Harry ellenkezni kezdett.

– Én soha, de soha nem próbáltam meg azt sugallni, hogy csak griffendéles vagyok, legalábbis azóta nem, hogy örökbe fogadtál engem. Büszkén viselem a címert, amit terveztél. Panaszkodtam én valaha is emiatt a két-házba-tartozom dolog miatt?

– Nem. Büszke is vagyok rád ezért – mondta kedvesen Piton.

– Akkor jó – szólt Harry még mindig kicsit megsértődve, de szerette volna, hogy ez az érzés elmúljon.

– A kérdés mindazonáltal megmarad. 

– Miféle kérdés? 

Piton összefűzte az ujjait, a szemei elsötétültek a gondolattól. 

– Sokak számára a Mardekár a gonoszság megtestesítője, és ezen még az is alig enyhít, hogy én magam évek óta a világos oldalt szolgálom. Azok a diákok, akik a Mardekárba kerülnek, eleve elhiszik magukról, hogy ők maguk is sötétek, és ez önmagában ez is olyan irányba befolyásolhatja őket, amit jobb elkerülni. 

– Igen – mondta rekedten Harry. Belátta, hogy ez valóban megtörténhet, különösen a befolyásolható tizenegy évesekkel. – De nem értem, hogy ennek mi köze hozzám, apa. 

Piton a szemébe nézett. 

– Nemrég igazi mardekárosnak mondtad magadat, de tartok tőle, hogy az iskolatársaid közül nagyon kevesen ismernek el annak. Bármilyen erényt látnak benned, azt a Griffendélnek tulajdonítják.

– Ó. Mintha annak, ami jó bennem, nem lehetne semmi köze a Mardekárhoz. Értem már.

Piton bólintott, az arcvonásai még zordabbá váltak. 

– Akár tetszik, akár nem, a döntéseid csak tovább táplálják azt a benyomást, hogy számodra a Mardekárba való tartozás csak annyit jelent, amennyit fiamként a helyzeted megkíván, semmiképpen sem olyasmi, ami a személyiségedből fakadna.

– Az én döntéseim – grimaszolt Harry. – Ó, Istenem! Arra gondolsz, hogy játszanom kellene a Mardekár csapatában, ugye? 

– Nem. Végül is fogó vagy, nem tennék ilyet Dracóval.

 _Tehát apa csak Draco miatt nem követeli, hogy csapatot váltsak!_ Harry dühösen fújt egyet. 

– Akkor mit akarsz, mit tegyek? Tavaly sokszor látogattam a Mardekárba, próbáltam azt mutatni, hogy közéjük tartozom. Velük álltam az Arannal zajló párbajod alatt. De nem… nem lakhatok velük, Perselus. Az őrültség lenne. Valaki megpróbálna megölni álmomban!

– A tény tény marad: a Griffendélben laksz, a Griffendélért repülsz, és legtöbbször a Griffendéllel étkezel. És tavaly a griffendélesek óráit látogattad.

– Én csak annyit tettem, hogy visszamentem azokra az órákra, amikre jártam, mielőtt elveszítettem a varázserőmet! 

– Harry – mondta lassan Piton –, nem téged okollak a helyzet miatt; csupán megbeszélem veled. Az, hogy egyszerre két házba tartozol, egy lehetőség, hogy segíts a többi diáknak, és különösen maguknak a mardekárosoknak belátni, hogy vannak egy mardekárosnak jó tulajdonságai is, de tartok tőle, hogy ez az üzenet útközben elveszett, ami az én hibám, az én szégyenem. 

_Ó._ Harry végre megértette. _Piton nem arra gondol, hogy az én hibám, de attól még a probléma zavarja őt, és beszélgetni akar velem róla. Voltaképpen úgy beszél velem, mint egy felnőttel… megosztja velem az aggodalmait és a félelmeit ahelyett, hogy eltitkolná, mondván, hogy ő az apa, én meg csak a fia._

Amikor Harry így végiggondolta, már nem zavarta annyira a beszélgetés, annak ellenére, hogy elég kellemetlen volt. Hogyne lett volna az? Végül is egy kicsit ő maga is felelőssé tehető, hiszen azzal hencegett Scrimgeournak, hogy ő egy igazi mardekáros, viszont amikor a házakra gondolt, magát legtöbbször a griffendélesekhez sorolta. Megszokásból. Mivel öttel több évig volt griffendéles, mint mardekáros.

 _Nem mintha ez most segítene_ , gondolta rosszkedvűen Harry.

– Talán, ööö… – nyelt egyet. – Draco valószínűleg megöl majd emiatt, de talán ő és én meg tudunk egyezni a fogósággal kapcsolatban. Az… az esetek felében játszhatnék a Mardekárban, és…

– Az nem volna tisztességes a Mardekárral szemben.

– A Mardekárral szemben? – zihálta Harry, és majdnem felvihogott az idegességtől. Nem mintha arra számított volna, hogy Piton csak egy kicsit is törekedne arra, hogy korrekt legyen a Griffendéllel szemben, de azért… 

– Igen. Egy csapat jobban teljesít, ha változatlan a tagok névsora.

Rendben. Harry ezt belátta.

– És Dracóval szemben sem lenne becsületes. A fenébe is, velem szemben se lenne az! Alig várom, hogy megint repülhessek ellene. Tudod, ezúttal az egy barátságos vetélkedés lenne.

– Tudom, hogy te és Draco nagyon jól kijöttök, de jobb lenne, ha nem becsülnéd alá a szenvedélyességét a pályán. Az nem lesz barátságos vetélkedés semmilyen értelemben – jelentette ki őszintén Piton. – A testvérednek bizonyítania kell.

– Nekem, vagy a Mardekárnak? 

– Elsősorban önmagának. Soha nem vetted még észre, hogy féltékeny a te mágikus képességeidre? 

_Hát ez elég nyers volt_. Harry örült, hogy Draco pillanatnyilag nincs a lakosztályukban. _Habár ha itt lenne, akkor Piton nem mondaná ki ezeket a dolgokat._

Harry megborzongott, mert természetesen a következő gondolata az volt, hogy Piton mit mondhatott róla, amikor ő nem volt itt. 

– Nos… mindenkinek vannak hibái – mondta lazán, próbálva túllépni a dolgon. Nem tehetett róla, ha Draco gondolatainak egy része a párszaszó meg a többi körül forgott. – Az igazi kérdés az, hogy mit fogunk tenni a Mardekárral.

– _Mi_ nem teszünk semmit. _Én_ vagyok a Mardekár Ház vezetője, és _én_ veszem kézbe a dolgot.

– Hogyan? – Majd eszébe jutott valami. – Amúgy te állítod össze az óratervemet a következő félévre, vagy McGalagony?

– Netalántán megpróbálod elkerülni az Átvarázsválozástant?

– Elkerülni mit? 

Piton megeresztett egy mosolyt. 

– Egyszer így nevezted, amikor beszéltünk.

– Nem is!

– Erősen be voltál nyugtatózva, és úgy fecsegtél, mintha én lettem volna egyszerre mindhárom legjobb barátod. 

– Három? 

– Weasley, Granger, és Lupin.

– Ó – nézett rá mérgesen Harry. – Úgy is néztél ki, mint Lupin, igen, most már emlékszem rá. Nem aranyos dolog gúnyolódni azon, ahogy akkor habogtam. 

– Pedig én olyan keményen próbálok aranyos lenni – csúfolódott Piton. Azután elkomolyodott a hangja. – Az egy kedves emlék, mert akkor sokat tudtam meg rólad, amit különben soha nem tudtam volna meg. Ne irigyeld tőlem ezt a kis szórakozást. Ami pedig a tanrendedet illeti, én fogom összeállítani, mivel nem csupán a házad vezetője vagyok, de az apád is. Minerva meg fogja bánni, ha megpróbál szembeszegülni velem.

– Nem nekem magamnak kellene összeállítanom, tekintve, hogy teljesen felnőtt vagyok?

– Teljesen felnőtt vagy, mi? – kuncogott Piton. – Ha az is vagy, még mindig a Roxfort védőszárnyai alatt állsz, iskolázási céllal, ami azt jelenti, hogy a házvezetődé ez a felelősség. 

– A házvezető _im_ é – emlékeztette őt Harry. 

Piton a mennyezetre emelte a szemét.

– Igen, Harry, két házba is tartozol. Azt hiszem, épp az imént vettük át ezt. És csak a pontosság kedvéért, igenis fogsz Átváltoztatástanra járni.

Harry kihúzta magát.

– Soha nem mondtam, hogy abba akarom hagyni!

– Jó.

– Bár nem is várom túlságosan – sóhajtott Harry. – Nem az erősségem, de szükségem van rá, hogy auror lehessek. 

– Azt gondolom, hogy a hetedéves kurzus meglehetősen lenyűgözőnek bizonyul majd a számodra, tekintettel az apád képességére. 

Most az egyszer Harry nem érzett késztetést, hogy visszavágjon, hogy _te vagy az apám_. Csodálatos érzés volt tudni, hogy mindkettőjüket magáénak tudhatja… azután Piton szavai eljutottak a tudatáig.

– Úgy érted… az animágus gyakorlatok?

– Ez a témakör az utolsó év jellemzője, bár viszonylag kevés diákról derül ki, hogy van hozzá tehetsége.

– Hah – mondta Harry. – Azt hiszem, sokkal több animágus létezik, mint ahányról a Minisztérium tud. Úgy értem, hogy ha az apám évfolyamában három diáknak is sikerült, akkor ez a képesség nem lehet annyira ritka.

– Talán nem – vont vállat Piton. – Mindenesetre te előnyben lehetsz az osztálytársaiddal szemben. Az animágus hajlam öröklődhet a génekben.

Harry majdnem felkiáltott. Mi van, ha kiderül róla, hogy animágus? _Az nagyszerű lenne… ó, a fenébe! Akkor Draco egy újabb dolog miatt lenne féltékeny, feltéve, hogy őneki nem fog sikerülni. És, ami talán még rosszabb..._

– Mi van, ha kiderül, hogy szarvas vagyok? 

– Az én legnagyobb félelmem az oroszlán volt. 

– Úgy érted, nem bánnád?

– Nem, Harry, nem bánnám. Mondtam már neked, hogy a régi sebek begyógyultak. És még ha…

– Még ha micsoda?

Piton szétválasztotta az ujjait, és a kezét az asztalra fektetve előre hajolt, a szemei élénk feketék voltak, ahogy Harryre szegezte őket.

– Ha véletlenül sikerülne működésre bírnod a Lelkek Tükrét, és látnád benne a szüleidet, nem fogok vitatkozni Jamesszel, bármit is mondjon majd.

– Ez aztán… ez aztán az ígéret – mormolta Harryt döbbenten. – Nem mondhatom, hogy valaha is igazán ismertem őt, de azok alapján, amit hallottam... és öhm… láttam, lehet, hogy ő viszont vitatkozni akar majd veled. 

– Én ismertem őt – mondta Piton. – És ahogy mondtam: azt szeretné, hogy megkapd, amire szükséged van. 

– Még akkor is, ha rád van szükségem? És egy Malfoyra testvérként?

– Egy _Pitonra_ testvérként, megköszönném, ha észben tartanád. De igen. Amikor James meghalt, már nem az az éretlen kölyök volt, akit a merengőben láttál. Viszont a keresztapád…

– Ő rosszul fogja venni.

– Én is így mondanám. Apád és én megtanultunk együtt dolgozni a Rendben, de Black és én soha nem tudtunk közös szobában tartózkodni anélkül, hogy a dolgok köztünk ne változtak volna rosszról még rettenetesebbé. 

– Igen, észrevettem – mondta mogorván Harry.

– Bár természetesen nincs rá garancia, hogy a tükröt egyáltalán meg lehet javítani, és arra meg főleg nincs, hogy elérheti azokat, akik átestek a Boltíven – sóhajtott Piton. – Nem tudom, hogy helyes-e táplálni benned a reményt, bár legjobb felkészülni arra az esetre is, ha az erőfeszítéseid sikerrel járnának.

Harry összeroskadt ültében. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy fel lehet készülni egy ilyen dologra. Talán... talán az az ostoba tükör jó okkal szűnt meg működni. Talán rossz ötlet, hogy megpróbálok beszélni a halottakkal. Habár ha ez igaz, akkor gondolom, Féligfejnélküli Nickkel is abba kellene hagynom a cseverészést.

– Bármi is történik, vagy nem történik majd, át fogunk jutni rajta – mondta Piton gyengéden.

– Eeegen – bólintott Harry, és azt kívánta, bárcsak ne érezné olyan… nehéznek a fejét. Mintha legalább öt tonna lenne. – Na igen. 

**\--------------------------------------------------**

– Nem pálya – mondta rosszkedvűen Draco, amikor aznap este hazaért. – Órákig dolgoztunk. Valósággal robotoltunk.

– Nem pálya? – kérdezte Piton.

– Mugli szleng. Burbage mondta, hogy ez nincs a könyvekben, de minden évben tart egy külön órát erről, szóval amíg megpróbáltuk megbűvölni ezt a… ezt a szerkentyűt… – Draco egy kicsit megbökdöste az asztalra tett lejátszót – …úgy döntött, hogy mindent el kell követnie, hogy felzárkóztasson. _És a legjobb mód arra, hogy bővítsük a szókincsünket_ – utánozta kényeskedve –, _ha készítünk magunknak egy szótárt_.

– Mi a szöszt jelentsen ez? – kérdezte Harry.

– Ó, csak azt, hogy akárhányszor mondott valami bizarr kifejezést, nekem bele kellett szőnöm abba, amiről beszélgettünk. Háromszor – morgott Draco. 

Harry kuncogott. 

– És természetesnek kellett hangzania! – most már Draco is elkezdett nevetgélni. – Várj, lesz ez még rosszabb is.

– Na mondd! – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.

Dracóból annyira kirobbant a nevetés, hogy beletelt egy percbe, mire el tudta mesélni a történetet. 

– Nos, amikor nem tudtuk beindítani a magnót, én keserűen csalódtam. Naná, hogy csalódott voltam, de a tanárnő persze nem tudta, hogy Rhiannont szerettem volna hallani, ő azt gondolta, hogy azért vagyok szomorú, mert nem tudom meghallgatni azt a B-B-Beatlest…

– És?

Draco hatalmas levegőt vett, látszott, hogy nyilvánvalóan a nevetést próbálja visszafogni.

– Azt hiszem, megsajnált engem. Úgyhogy ő maga kezdte elénekelni a dalaikat! Egyiket a másik után, miközben én megpróbáltam kitalálni, hogy hogy a fenébe szabadulhatnék el udvariasan…

– Jaj, Istenem! – Harry a szájára csapta a kezét, de nem bírta megállítani a vihogást. 

– És rettenetesen énekel, dallamtalan, rikácsoló hangja van. Azután meg előkapta a lehangolt gitárját, amin nem tudott játszani! – Draco nyelt, és csuklott.

– Más szóval, nem éppen operaénekes – mondta lassan Piton.

– Még nem értem a legrosszabb részhez! – Draco szünetet tartott, azután kitört belőle: – Rávett, hogy énekeljek vele!

Harry vigyorgott, és arra gondolt, hogy ez milyen jó lehetett.

– Melyik dalt? Énekeld el! 

– Csak szeretnéd!

– Gyerünk már, énekeld el!

– Csak azt tudom, hogy valami Lucy nevű dilisről szóló badarság volt. És nem engedett el, amíg az egészet végig nem énekeltem!

– Lucy gyémántokkal az égben! – visított fel Harry nevetve. Csak mikor sikerült lecsendesednie, akkor volt képes megkérdezni: – Még mindig jelentkezni akarsz az órájára?

Draco kibújt a köpenyéből, és gondosan felakasztotta az ajtó mellé.

– Hát persze! Mondhatsz, amit akarsz a rettenetes zenei ízléséről, de jót akar.

– Nagyon érett gondolkodás, Draco. – Piton a kandallóhoz lépett, de azután elgondolkodva állt meg. – Szeretnéd megrendelni a menüt? 

– Csináld csak te – dobta le magát Draco ásítva egy székbe, és letette a magnót a széke mellé a padlóra. – Azt mondta, hogy egy öreg Victrola gramofont használ, hogy mugli zenét játsszon az osztályainak, és talán bakelitlemezen kellene megszereznem a Beatlest, bármit is jelentsen az. Gondolod, hogy Rhiannon felvételét úgy is meg lehetne csinálni?

Harry az ajkát rágcsálta. 

– Öhm, nem t'om, de valószínűleg van olyan cég, akik át tudják neked másolni bakelitre.

– Látom már, hogy egy újabb szívességre kell kérnem Hermionét – mondta Draco szárazon.

– Lehet, hogy drága…

– Hát az nem számít. Mit gondolsz, mennyi galleont kellene küldenem? 

– Lehet, hogy megsértődik, ha pénzt küldesz! 

– Ó. Akkor mit javasolsz? 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Rendben, baglyozok neki…

– Nem, nem te fogsz. Ő az én barátom is – mondta Draco felszegett állal. – _Én_ fogok baglyozni neki, köszönöm szépen!

– Nincs szükség rá, hogy megköszönd – csúfolódott Harry, miközben az apjuk leült melléjük, és valami különleges homártál és tányérok jelentek meg az asztalon.

 **\--------------------------------------------------–**

Néhány nappal később, Harry egy kicsi meglepődött, amikor egy hivatalosnak tűnő levelet kapott a hopp-hálózaton keresztül. Dupla vastagságúnak látszó pergamenre volt írva, fényes narancssárga szalaggal volt átkötve, és viasszal lepecsételve. Amikor közelről megnézte, látta, hogy a viaszba Roxfort címere volt belenyomva.

Mindazonáltal a leglenyűgözőbb dolog az volt, hogy Draco is egy teljesen ugyanolyannak látszó tekercset kapott.

Piton óvatosságról szóló előadásait fejben tartva, Harry néhány bűbájjal leellenőrizte, átkokat, és ártásokat, és ilyesmiket keresve. Draco ugyanazt tette, és nem csak azért, amit az apjuk mondott. Nagyon különös volt levelet kapni a Roxfortból, amikor ők maguk is itt voltak. 

– Talán meg kellene várnunk apát – mondta Harry. – Ez egy kicsit hátborzongató, nem gondolod?

– Lehet, hogy még órákig nem jön haza. Tudod, hogy milyen hosszúak tudnak lenni ezek a beszélgetései az igazgatóval. 

– Akkor talán órákig kell várnunk…

– Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen ostoba! Leellenőriztem a tekercseket; elég biztonságosak. – Ezután Draco figyelmeztetés nélkül lekapta a szalagot az övéről, és feltörte a pecsétet. 

Harry visszahőkölt, szinte robbanásra számított, de semmi nem történt. 

Semmi, azon kívül, hogy Draco hosszút és mélyet füttyentett a fogai között. 

– Nézd csak! Úgy tűnik, meg vagyok hívva az igazgató irodájába egy kis magánbeszélgetésre. 

– Nem annyira magán – motyogta Harry. – Apa is ott van.

– Valószínűleg téged is meghívtak. – Draco türelmetlen mozdulatot tett. – Rajta!

Harry erre kinyitotta a saját tekercsét, és ezt olvasta:

_Kedves Harry!_

_Kérlek, azonnal csatlakozz hozzám az irodámban, mivel az apád és én egy fontos dolgot szeretnénk megbeszélni veled._

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian DumbledoreIskolaigazgató_

_Roxfort Varázsló– és Boszorkányképző Iskola_

Amikor a Dracóéra pillantott, látta, hogy a levelek a nevet kivéve azonosak. 

– Különös. – Harry torka hirtelen összeszorult. – Gondolod, hogy bajban vagyunk? 

– Nem tettünk semmi rosszat! Mindenesetre mostanában nem. 

Harrynek még mindig rossz érzése volt, de félresöpörte.

– Azt írja, azonnal. Gondolom, ez azt jelenti, hogy jobb, ha a hopp-hálózatot használjuk.

Egy örvénylő utazással később Harry Dumbledore irodájában mászott ki a kandallóból, egy kicsit elbotolva a saját lábában. Legalább nem zuhant ki belőle, de még mindig ügyetlennek érezte magát, különösen azért, mert egy pillanattal később Draco is megérkezett, fürgén, elegánsan, és magabiztosan. 

– Látni akart minket, Igazgató úr?

– Látni akar _tunk_ titeket. Téged és Harryt, mindkettőtöket – válaszolta Piton, és felállt. Harry addig nem látta őt, „köszönhetően" annak a magas támlájú széknek, amiket a mardekárosok annyira kedvelnek. Nem mintha maga az igazgató mardekáros lett volna.

 _Habár_ , kapcsolt Harry, _ezt nem tudom biztosan_. 

– Mit tehetünk önökért? – kérdezte Draco olyan hangon, ami azt sugallta, hogy neki magával a miniszterrel is volt magánbeszélgetése, de Harry átlátott rajta. Dracónak ez a kifogástalan modora gyakran olyankor jött ki, amikor ő maga bizonytalan és feszült volt. Ami azt jelentette, hogy nem Harry volt az egyetlen, aki azon töprengett, hogy mi a fene folyik.

– Üljetek le fiúk – ragyogott rájuk Dumbledore, és Piton felé is intett, hogy ismét üljön le. Amint mindenki helyet foglalt, az igazgató gyors egymásutánban háromszor összeütötte a tenyerét. Egy kínai kinézetű házimanó jelent meg. 

– Ó, Yozzi. Köszönöm, hogy ilyen gyorsan jöttél. Szeretnénk valami frissítőt, ha lennél kedves. Nekem egy csésze teát, és azt hiszem, talán egy tányér csemege uborkát. Ja, és csokoládés kekszet is, és... Perselus? Egy kis pohárnyi Gallianót? 

Piton a szemét forgatta, de a feje egy kurta bólintásával beleegyezett. 

– Draco?

– Egy üveg vajsör csodás lenne, köszönöm – mondta Draco az igazgatónak. Még csak rá se pillantott a manóra.

– Én limonádét kérek – mondta Harry egyenesen Yozzihoz beszélve.

– Még valamit, fiúk?

Amikor Draco és Harry megrázták a fejüket, a manó egy kis pukkanó hang kíséretében eltűnt. 

– Fiúk? – mondta ekkor Draco. – Mi már mindketten nagykorúak vagyunk. Tudom, hogy tudatában van ennek. 

Piton könnyedén felnevetett. 

– Azt hiszem, ez hatástalan érv, mivel még engem is fiamnak szólít.

– De hát te… – Draco hirtelen elnyelte, amit mondani akart, habár nem kellett túl sok képzelőerő kitalálni a szót, ami következett volna. _Valószínűleg az ősöreg_ , gondolta Harry, visszatartva a nevetést.

Piton mogorván nézett, de válasz helyett csak elkezdte kortyolgatni a Gallianóját, ami épp megérkezett. 

– Perselus – mondta az igazgató, leeresztve a teáscsészéjét, miután megitta a felét –, volnál olyan jó, és felajánlanád a megtiszteltetést?

 _Megtiszteltetés?_

Piton mereven bólintott, előre dőlt, hogy apró pohárkáját Dumbledore íróasztalára helyezze, és egy pillanatra a köpenye zsebében kotorászott. Amikor kihúzta a kezét, két ragyogó ezüstjelvényt fogott, melyeket egy „P" betű köré tekeredő kígyó díszített.

– Mint a Mardekár Ház házvezető tanárának, az én tisztem felajánlani nektek a hetedéves prefektusi címet – mondta, miközben felállt. Először Draco székéhez lépett. – Elfogadod? 

Draco higgadt, bár kissé sápadt arccal bólintott. Nem a rémülettől volt sápadt. Harry azt gondolta, hogy csak azért, mert ez egy komoly érzelmi pillanat számára. _Nos, természetes, hogy az. Az előző évben megfosztották a prefektusi státuszától, és amikor visszaengedték az osztályba, azt nem kapta vissza._

– Köszönöm, Perselus – mondta Draco halkan, amikor Piton feltűzte a jelvényt a köpenyére.

 _Most én következem,_ gondolta Harry.

– Elfogadod? – kérdezte Piton, és sötét szemei ragyogtak, ahogy Harry elé állt.

– Öhm… – Harry nyelt. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy azt mondja, hogy egy lánynak kellene megkapnia a kinevezést, mivel ez volt a hagyomány. Egy fiú, és egy lány. De amikor végigvette a hetedéves mardekáros lányokat… nos, az választ adott erre a kérdésre. – Igen. 

Majdnem mondta, hogy _Köszönöm_ , ahogy Draco tette, de sikerült magában tartania a szavakat, bár Piton a testvérét sem dorgálta meg érte. 

Dumbledore töltött magának egy újabb csésze teát, és rájuk emelte, köszöntésként.

– Két nagyszerű fiúra… bocsáss meg, Draco. Két nagyszerű fiatalemberre! És egy remek évre!

Draco mosolya ördögi volt. 

– Az lesz. Ha Zabini megint megpróbál keresztbe tenni nekem azzal a malfosos dologgal, most már levonhatok pontokat.

– Ez nem a Főinspektori Különítmény, Draco. 

– A hetedéves prefektusok levonhatnak pontokat! 

– Mindazonáltal te nem fogsz levonni pontokat a Mardekártól – mondta komolyan Piton. 

– Miért nem? Te megteszed.

– De nem olyan jelentéktelenségekért, mint a gúnynevek használata. 

– Hah. Pontokat vontál le csak azért, mert Potternek neveztem őt, ami történetesen a tényleges neve! 

– Annak mélyebb oka volt, és ezt te is tudod.

– Igaz, igaz. – Draco végigsimította a köpenyét, büszkeséggel a szemében csodálva a jelvényét. Húú… soha nem panaszkodott erről, úgyhogy Harry nem tudta, hogy olyan sokat jelentett neki elveszteni a prefektusi jelvényt.

– Mindazonáltal kétlem, hogy Mr. Zabini annyira bolond lesz, hogy megint szembeszegüljön veled – mondta Piton, újból helyet foglalva. – A tavalyi Évzáró Ünnepség nem hagyott kétséget aziránt, hogy értékes vagy a Mardekár számára, és ez a jelvény még a legmakacsabb diákot is meg fogja győzni, hogy teljesen visszahelyeztettél a korábbi státuszodba.

– Akkor ezért csináltad? – kérdezte Draco, felvonva a szemöldökét.

– Több egyéb ok mellett.

Draco kuncogott, és visszasüllyedt a székébe. 

– Mennyi időt töltöttél azon gondolkodva, hogy Craknak vagy Monstrónak kellene-e átvennie a helyemet? 

– Ugyan, ugyan – mondta kedvesen az igazgató. – A káröröm nem illik hozzád.

– Igen, uram.

Harry végighúzta az ujját a jelvényén, alig akarva hinni a szemének. Ő, mint prefektus! Felemelte a tekintetét, szeme találkozott az apjáéval, és képtelen volt megakadályozni, hogy kibuggyanjanak belőle a szavak.

– Köszönöm, apu. Én... én már beletörődtem, hogy soha nem fogok kapni ilyet. 

Piton elgondolkodó pillantást vetett rá.

– Talán az megmagyarázza, hogy miért voltam annyira furcsán sikertelen, amikor a házakra tereltem azt a beszélgetést, néhány nappal ezelőtt. 

_Tereltem azt a beszélgetést_ … Harry úgy érezte, mintha kigyúlt volna egy villanykörte a fejében. 

– Te végig arról beszéltél, hogy prefektust akarsz csinálni belőlem? Akkor miért nem mondtad ki egyszerűen? 

– Szerettem volna, ha tőled származik az ötlet.

– Mintha én bármikor is azt követelném, hogy prefektus lehessek!

Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát, amire Harry elpirult.

– Hát… azt hiszem, egyszer tényleg követeltem, de akkor elég feldúlt voltam... – Az igazgatóhoz fordult. – Most már nem gondolja, hogy túl sok mindent vállalok?

– Nos, most már van egy apád – mondta még a korábbinál is kedvesebben Dumbledore –, aki, feltételezem, jobban ismer téged, mint én, és szerinte nagyszerű prefektus leszel.

– Igen, mert olyan jó példát fogok mutatni – mondta fanyarul, de nem keserűn Harry. Piton ötlete lényegében elég jó volt. – Most már senki nem fogja elfelejteni, hogy mardekáros vagyok.

– Ha úgy érzed, hogy kihasznállak…

 _A fenébe._

– Nem, nem így értettem – mondta komolyan Harry. – Büszke vagyok rá, Perselus. Becsületszavamra.

– Becsszóra büszke rá – kuncogott Draco.

– Igenis az vagyok – mondta Harry, rövid és bosszús pillantást vetve Dracóra. – Teljesen rendben van, hogy egy jelvény egynél több célt szolgál. Végül is, ez jellemző a Mardekárra, nem? Egyszerre több nézőpontból látni a dolgokat és következményüket. 

– Jól mondtad, Harry, jól mondtad – ragyogott Dumbledore, és mindkét kis tálkát felemelte, amelyek néhány pillanattal előbb jelentek meg az íróasztalán. – Uborkát? Kekszet?

Harry meglepetésére Piton elvette egy apró csemegeuborkát. Nem harapott bele, csak a hüvelykujja és mutatóujja között tartotta. 

– Egynél jóval több szempontból. Például, hogy az auror gyakornoki képzésre a felvételed esélyeit csak növelheti az, ha irányító szerepet töltöttél be az iskolában.

– Bocsáss meg nekem – mondta Draco, – de ezt ugye rám is értetted?

– Természetesen.

Draco szemei ragyogni kezdtek. 

– Hmm. Ez felvet egy jó kérdést. Mi a helyzet az Iskolaelső Fiú kinevezéssel? Teljesen vissza lettem helyezve a korábbi pozíciómba, tehát jelölt vagyok rá, ugye?

– Ne kísértsd a szerencsédet – mondta Harry.

– Igazságtalanul lettél kirúgva, Draco – mondta az igazgató, – de tavaly valóban megtámadtad egy diáktársadat. Nem is említve egy bizonyos édességekkel kapcsolatos incidenst, hmm? 

Draco egy kicsit összehúzta magát.

– Úgy érti, még azt sem érdemlem meg, hogy prefektus legyek. 

Dumbledore egyik kezével a szakállát simogatta, ujjai a vastag fürtöket csavargatták.

– Már megbocsáss, de nem úgy értettem. Kifejezetten örülök, hogy ismét a prefektusok kis csapatában üdvözölhetlek. Elkövettél néhány szörnyű hibát tavaly, de ugyanakkor sokkal rettenetesebb háttered volt, amin _győzedelmeskedtél_ , és ezt a legtöbb varázsló nem képes megérteni. 

– Igen, így igaz – mondta Draco kihúzva magát ültében, és elpirult a dicsérő szavaktól.

– Akkor, hogy ezt is megbeszéltük…

– Mindenki köszöntse az Iskolaelső Fiút – szakította félbe Draco, és épp csak egy kicsit hangzott csalódottnak, ahogy Harryhez fordult, és egy színpadias mozdulattal felé intett.

– Na persze, mivel nekem aztán megvan az ahhoz szükséges prefektusi tapasztalatom. Az a kemény öt perc…

– Valóban az Iskolaelső Fiút és Lányt azok közül fogjuk kiválasztani, akik az ötödik évtől végezték szorgalmasan a prefektusi kötelességeiket – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore. 

– Ron és Hermione – mondta mohón Harry, miközben felkapott egy kekszet, és rágcsálni kezdte. – Igaz? Jaj, gyerünk már! Nekem elmondhatja! Nem árulok el egy szót se senkinek! 

Dumbledore merőn nézett rá a szemüvege fölött. 

– A kiválasztás még meg se történt.

Harry arca elkomolyodott.

– Rendben. Hát, akkor köszönet ezért a kis ünnepségért. Bár feltételezem, hogy ez egy sajátságos eset, tekintve, hogy hetedéves prefektusok lettek kinevezve, ahelyett, hogy csak folytatnák azok, akik az előző évben is voltak.

– A limonádéd Fecsegőszörpöt is tartalmazott? – kérdezte Draco.

– Mi? – Harry szétnézett, és látta, hogy az apja is, és a testvére is zavarodottnak tűntek. Egyedül Dumbledore-on látszott, hogy érti, hogy Harry mit akart mondani. 

– Aha, azt hiszem, hogy Harry a griffendéles szokásra gondol. McGalagony professzor levélben szokta értesíteni a diákokat, hogy prefektusnak lettek jelölve.

– Levélben? – hápogott Draco. – Nem lép velük kapcsolatba személyesen? Semmi ünneplés, egy ilyen fontos pillanatban? És mi van a jelvényeikkel? 

– Azt hiszem, azokat is a levelekkel együtt baglyozza ki.

– Milyen barbár dolog. – Draco megremegett. – De hát igaz is, mit lehet várni a Griffendéltől?

Harry tudta, hogy McGalagony másképp vezeti a házát – Pitontól nagyon eltérő módon –, de ez nem jelenteti azt, hogy tovább akarja hallgatni ezt.

– Nincs semmi baj a Griffendéllel!

– Mondtam én, hogy van?

– Igen, Scrimgeournak!

– Scrimgeour miniszter úrnak, Harry – rótta meg Dumbledore.

Harry felmordult. Úgy gondolta, hogy erre semmi szükség, amíg vissza nem térnek az órákra.

– Azt mondtad neki, hogy a Griffendél egy nagyon furcsa ház!

– Hát még _te_ _magad_ mennyire furcsa vagy! Még hogy bagollyal küldeni a jelvényeket!

Harry dühe hirtelen elvesztette az élét. 

– Én mardekáros is vagyok, Draco – mondta csendesen. 

Draco keresztbe tette a karját. 

– Néha elfeledkezem róla. 

_Ha még a saját testvérem is így van ezzel, akkor nem lehet csodálkozni a többieken._

– Nahát, ennek most vége – mondta Harry, egy kicsit megigazítva a jelvényét. Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak nagyobb lenne, csak hogy még észrevehetőbb legyen. – Egyértelművé fogom tenni ebben az évben, megmutatom mindenkinek, hogy vagyok annyira mardekáros, mint griffendéles. A mardekáros prefektusság jó kezdet ehhez.

– A hetedéves mardekáros prefektusság – tette hozzá Piton. – Ami azt jelenti, hogy ti ketten közvetlenül utánam, és Albus után következtek a ház fölötti hatalom tekintetében. 

– Rendben – bólintott Harry. – Sokkal több időt kell töltenem a Mardekárban. Segíteni az elsőéveseknek beilleszkedni, aztán ott a többi dolog, például a házgyűlések… – Ekkor, mintha egy fénysugár érkezett volna fentről, Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy korábban igazából ő maga vonakodott úgy beolvadni a Mardekárba, ahogy kellett volna. _Azt mondtam magamnak, hogy ez így célszerű, de amikor tettre került volna a sor... húzódoztam. Ez az igazság. De most már én akarom!_ – Kell nekem is egy hely a mardekárosok között, apa. Tudod, a hetedévesek dormitóriumában. Ami nem igazán lehet probléma, most, hogy Nott már nincs ott. 

Most az egyszer Draco nem gúnyolódott a megfogalmazáson.

– Odaköltözöl? Tényleg?

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– Mindkettőben fogok lakni. Majd úgy osztom be az éjszakákat, amilyen kedvem lesz, azt hiszem. De tudod, már annak is üzenetértéke lesz, hogy van ott egy ágyam, amin rajta a nevem. Mutatni fogja, hogy tényleg mardekáros vagyok, hogy ez nem csak valami olyasmi, amibe belekeveredtem, hanem tényleg a részem. 

Piton végzett a Gallianójával, és lerakta a poharat. 

– Már nem félsz attól, hogy meggyilkolnak álmodban?

– Zabini! – csattant fel Draco. – Az ajtónkra felrakhatjuk a legerősebb zárbűbájt, amit csak akarunk, Harry, de ő velünk egy szobában lesz.

– Lehet, hogy elkövet valami csínyt a rovásomra, gúnyolódni fog velem, de nem fog megölni – mondta Harry, bár a nevetése egy kicsit idegesre sikerült. – Nézd, amikor azt mondtam, hogy lehet, hogy megölnek álmomban, inkább az olyan mocskos alakokra gondoltam, mint Marcus Flint. Aki természetesen már rég elment. Nem is tudom... eddig nem igazán ugrott be, hogy most mi vagyunk a hetedévesek. 

Draco végiggondolta ezt, és egy pillanat múlva bólintott. Azután elvigyorodott. 

– Ugye tudod, hogy Larissa állandóan a nyomodban lesz. _Szeretném látni Maresszt. Szeretnék mondani Maressznek valamit magamról. Szeretném megetetni Maresszt!_

– Nem sokáig akarja majd etetni. Maressz elég durva látvány, amikor eszik. – Harry odanyúlt, és könnyedén megbökte a testvérét. – Talán helyette a te görényed fogja érdekelni.

– Nem pálya. Én nem tudok beszélgetni Lokival.

– Harry – szólalt meg Piton, kezeit az ölében nyugtatva. – Remélem, nem érzed úgy, hogy bele lettél kényszerítve ebbe a döntésbe. Meglehetősen hirtelen változtattad meg a véleményedet. 

– Paradigmaváltás – vont vállat Harry. – Nem tudom. Hirtelen bevillant, hogy mindkettő vagyok, de keményen hajoltam csak az egyik irányba. Itt az idő, hogy jobban egyensúlyozzak. Úgyhogy igen. Írjátok ki a nevemet Nott régi ágyára. Kivéve… ööö, nem lehetne egy másik ágyat betenni helyette? Nem igazán szeretnék az ő matracán aludni, phű. 

– Vadonatúj ágyak a hetedéves fiúknak! – lelkesedett fel Draco. – Ez az én ajándékom lesz! Ööö… habár gondoljátok, hogy elfeledkezhetnék Zabiniről? És talán Crakról, ő sem volt túl kedves velem tavaly, igaz? 

– Mit mond a kifogástalan modorod? – kérdezte Piton, kihívóan összeszűkült szemekkel.

– Új ágyat mindenkinek. Na jó, gondolom ez jó gyakorlás lesz a házam felújítása előtt. 

Harry észrevette, hogy Dumbledore nem mondott semmit az új lakhatási beosztásról. Csak üldögélt, és hallgatott, miközben kitartóan ette egyik uborkát a másik után, öreg szemein látszott, hogy… nos, nem éppen méricskéli, de határozottan átgondolja a dolgot. 

– Uram? Ön beleegyezik, hogy legyen egy ágyam a Mardekárban is?

Az igazgató feje megrándult, mintha transzból jött volna ki, de Harrynek egy kicsit túl szándékoltnak tűnt a mozdulat.

– Mi? Ah... nos, ez egy kicsit szokatlan szobabeosztás, de… – röviden Pitonra villant a szeme – maximálisan megbízom az apád ítéletében, Harry. Ha ő jó ötletnek tartja ezt, akkor én nem ellenkezem.

Harry ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy Dumbledore nem rajong az ötletért, de nem áll szándékában elidegeníteni Pitont és Harryt a dolog miatt. Nincs értelme kimutatnia, hogy olvasott a sorok között.

– Köszönöm uram. 

– Köszönöm, Harry – mondta Piton olyan halkan, hogy a hangja alig volt hallható. Már önmagában ez jelezte Harrynek, hogy a férfi mennyire meg van hatva, de nem akarta, hogy Dumbledore is tudja, és Harry nem is tudta hibáztatni emiatt. 

_Tulajdonképpen én sem akarom, hogy Dumbledore megtudja, mennyire elégedett vagyok, hogy végre felfogtam. Piton már korábban célozgatott, hogy próbáljam mardekárosnak láttatni magamat, de hiába. Teljesen félreértettem. Akkor. De most már ez is a helyére került._

De ezúttal megértette.

– Az idei év prefektusi jelszava, uram? – kérdezte Draco. Egy pillanatra Harryt felbosszantotta a kérdés. Ez nem várhatott volna?

De az is igaz, hogy Pitonnak szüksége volt a témaváltásra, és Draco észrevette ezt.

– Mollypuszi – Dumbledore már lendítette is a pálcáját.

– _Mollypuszi_?

– Harry ért engem, igaz, fiam?

Harry bólintott. Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy tudja, hogy a Griffendélben szintén szeretik. Dumbledore aggódik amiatt, hogy Harry túlságosan is a Mardekár felé hajlik majd…

– Hát, akkor gyere, Harry – kezdte húzni Draco a kezét. – Nem láttad még a prefektusi fürdőket! Örülhetsz, hogy megtanultál úszni, azok a kádak annyira hatalmasak…

Harry úgy döntött, hogy nem teszi tönkre Draco örömét azzal, hogy megemlíti, hogy már mindezt tudja. 

– Találkozunk később, apa. Azt hiszem, Dracónak és nekem van egy kis tennivalónk.

– Tenni való dolgok, látni való helyek, rendelni való ágyak! Hú, ez lesz minden idők legjobb éve! – Draco még akkor is fecsegett, amikor a csigalépcső körbecsavarodva leereszkedett velük. – Azt hiszem, a színösszeállításban meg kell maradnunk a zöld-ezüst mellett, de a többi dologgal azt tehetünk, amit csak szeretnénk. Szereted a sötét árnyalatú fákat? Vagy talán juharból kellene csináltatnunk az ágyainkat, hogy megünnepeljük az új pálcámat. Igaz, hogy az piszkálni fogja Zabini csőrét… 

Harry nevetve hagyta magát végigrángatni a folyosón… és belerángatni magát Draco sajátságos, vadonatúj őrületébe.  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar ASLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

**Feketekavics**

  



	3. Chapter 3

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, Feketekavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**Harmadik Fejezet:** _**Ember a tükörben** _

**\--------------------------------------------------**

Harry éveken át meg volt róla győződve, hogy az augusztus az év leghosszabb hónapja. Mielőtt elkezdte volna a Roxfortot, az augusztus azt jelentette, hogy mindjárt kezdődik az iskola. Egy Dursleykkel eltöltött nyár után Harry alig várta már, hogy napi néhány órát távol tölthessen tőlük. Amikor elkezdte a Roxfortot, az iskolába járás még csodásabb lett: több hónap egyhuzamban Dudley erőszakoskodása, Vernon bácsi ordítozása, és Petunia néni éles, sipákoló hangja nélkül. 

A többi problémát nem számítva, a Roxfort maga volt a mennyország a számára.

Viszont ez azt eredményezte, hogy a nyarak még hosszabbnak tűntek, mint azelőtt, és az augusztus volt a legrosszabb az egészben.

Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy ez az augusztus is ugyanolyan lassan telik majd, de nem számolt azzal, hogy Draco nyafogása milyen bosszantó lehet. Naponta ötvenszer hallgatni ugyanazokat a szavakat, ugyanazokat a panaszokat, számtalan változatban, amik azért mindig ugyanarról szóltak:

_Hiányzik Rhiannon. Rhiannont akarom. Nem tudok Rhiannon nélkül élni._

Harry végül is besokallt, és megmondta Dracónak, hogy fogja be. Ez csak rontott a helyzeten. Draco szokás szerint felszegte az állát, és jéghideg tekintettel nézett vissza, de amit mondott, az még ennél is rosszabb volt.

– Nem lep meg, hogy nem érted, mivel soha nem szerettél igazán. Olyan valódi, reménytelen, mindhalálig tartó, eszeveszett szerelemmel – jelentette ki mézesmázos hangon. – Nem tudod milyen az, amikor az egész szíved sóvárog valaki után…

Harry nem bírta tovább elviselni – ha itt marad, akkor megátkozza Dracót, vagy behúz neki. Vagy mindkettő. 

Így hát elrohant, jól bevágva az ajtót maga mögött. Gondolkodás nélkül az egyetlen olyan hely felé vette az útját, amely magát Dracót is meggyőzné arról, hogy nincs igaza, hiszen Harry nagyon is jól tudta, hogy milyen sóvárogni valaki után. Törökülésben leült a Lelkek Tükre elé, és próbált lehiggadni. Néha alig bírta elviselni Dracót. A testvére csak egy valami miatt hitte, hogy mindig igaza van: azt gondolta, hogy csak azért, mert Harry még nem volt szerelmes, nem is tudhatja, hogy milyen érzés, amikor hiányzik valaki.

 _Draco egyszerűen nem tudja, hogy miről beszél_. Harry bánata Sirius miatt százszor rosszabb volt Draco Rhiannon utáni vágyódásánál, mert Rhiannon legalább élt. _Draco kapcsolatba tud lépni vele, amikor csak akar. És akkor mi van, ha pillanatnyilag leveleznie kell? Nekik legalább van lehetőségük tartani a kapcsolatot!_

Harry addig szorította a fogait, amíg már fájt, de még ez sem segített. Még mindig szeretett volna hazarontani, és egy kevés értelmet verni Dracóba.

Ehelyett kényszerítette magát, hogy felnézzen a tükörre, ami bizonyítja, hogy többféle szeretet is van a világon, és ő is pontosan tudja, hogy milyen hiányolni valakit, és azt kívánni, hogy az mellette legyen.

Felállt, és elkezdte körbejárni a tükröt; úgy körözött, ahogy a cápa közelít a zsákmányához. Meg kell oldani ezt, mert meg fog őrülni, ha nem sikerül. Itt egy esély, hogy beszélhessen a szüleivel, hogy életében először beszélgessen velük. A temetőben túlságosan döbbent volt ahhoz, hogy bármit is tegyen azon kívül, hogy meghallgatja a kapkodó utasításaikat. Ráadásul nem is volt idő semmi többre. Viszont a tükörrel alkalma nyílhatna arra, hogy igazán megismerje őket, hogy ne legyen ez a rettenetes, fájó, tátongó űr a szívében.

Tudta, hogy nem kellene ott lennie, hiszen most már itt van neki Piton. Szerette Pitont, és nem is kívánhatott volna jobb apát, vagy olyat, aki jobban megértené őt, de amikor a tükörre gondolt, a szíve mélyén még jobban fájt az az üresség.

Valószínűleg azért, mert abba az üregbe a szülein kívül mások számára is volt hely. Harrynek Sirius is hiányzott – olyan intenzitással vágyódott utána, hogy az néha valósággal ijesztő volt. 

Bah, ha ezt vetette össze Draco Rhiannon miatti örökös panaszkodásával, akkor az ostobaságnak, és nagyon sekélyesnek tűnt Harrynek. Mégis mi van, ha Draco már két egész hete nem látta a lányt? Ő több mint egy éve nem látta Siriust, és ha nem tudja működésre bírni a tükröt, akkor nem is fogja. 

_Ó, de persze aztán tényleg nem tudok semmit arról, hogy milyen hiányolni a szeretteimet!_

Még mindig a tükör körül körözött, és az élet igazságtalanságán dühöngött, amikor nyikorogva kinyílt a szobába vezető ajtó, és beviharzott az apja; a talárja csak úgy hullámzott a bokája körül a sietségtől. 

– Azt hittem megállapodtunk – mondta Piton szigorúan. – Nem kóborolhatsz egyedül a kastélyban.

Harry dühös lett.

– Akkor tényleg sok értelme van, hogy prefektust csináltál belőlem. Mit fognak gondolni az emberek arról, hogy egy átkozott testőrre van szükségem? Akkor aztán nagyon fogják tisztelni a Mardekárt, ugye?

Piton a kérdést figyelmen kívül hagyva közelebb lépett hozzá.

– Mi a baj, Harry? 

_Ezt a játékot aztán mindketten tudjuk játszani_ , gondolta Harry mérgesen, és ő meg ezt a kérdést hagyta figyelmen kívül.

– Azért nem szabad egyedül járkálnom a kastélyban, hogy megőrizzük a látszatot… – vicsorogta – …és nem azért, mert ténylegesen gyenge, sebezhető és gyámoltalan vagyok! És most nyár van, nincs itt diák Dracón és rajtam kívül. Szóval miért olyan nagy ügy, ha egyedül jövök ide?

Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét.

– A lelkiállapotod miatt aggódom, hogy mit csinálsz.

Harry vicsorgott. 

– És én még azt hittem, hogy ebben a családban Draco az egyetlen, aki szereti az arcomba vágni azt a tűs esetet!

Azután Harry nem igazán tudta, mi történt pontosan. Csak annyit tudott, hogy az egyik percben még üvöltözött, mint valami eszement, és a következőben könnyekben tört ki. Szó szerint, hatalmas meleg könnycseppek gördültek végig az arcán, miközben zihálva kapkodta a levegőt. 

Hirtelen megperdült, egyik karját felemelte, hogy elrejtse az arcát – azt kívánta, bárcsak eltűnhetne abban a szempillanatban.

 _Te jó Isten, milyen kínos, úgy sírok, mintha Sirius csak a múlt héten halt volna meg, és nem hónapokkal korábban. Felnőtt létemre úgy sírok, mint egy kisbaba. Úgy sírok, mint egy lány._

És még ezek a gondolatok sem voltak képesek megállítani, pedig mostanra már alig kapott levegőt. Úgy érezte, mintha egy troll telepedett volna a mellkasára…

Aztán két erős kéz ragadta meg a vállait hátulról, és megfordította. Piton szó nélkül magához húzta, és szorosan átölelte, csak szorította, és hagyta sírni, amíg csak el nem apadtak a könnyei.

Amikor befejezte, az apja köntöse nyirkos volt a könnyektől, és Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha maratont futott volna. Szeretett volna bedőlni egy ágyba, és napokig csak aludni. Úgy tűnt, Piton megérezte a kimerültségét. Az egyik kezével még mindig fogta Harryt – igazából tartotta őt –, miközben néhány limlomot könnyedén két kipárnázott székké transzfigurált. 

Harry csak bámulta, és azon töprengett, hogy nem lenne-e jobb jelen pillanatban egy gumiszoba. _Az Istenit, lehetnék még ennél is dilinyósabb?_ _Piton jobbat érdemelne egy olyan fiúnál, aki a legkisebb dolog miatt is elsírja magát. Vagy egy olyannál, aki sikeresen pályázhatna a Világ Legnagyobb Nyafogója címre._

– Gyere, ülj le – javasolta Piton, egy szék felé intve.

Harry nem akart, de kelletlenül engedett. 

– Egyébként hogyan találtál meg engem? Használtad az apám térképét?

Piton szemei felcsillantak, amikor bólintott. 

– Az a térkép egy nagyon hasznos pergamendarab.

Harrynek hirtelen rossz érzése lett.

– Ugye nem fogod arra használni, hogy bajba sodord a diákokat a takarodó utáni mászkálásért? 

– Ahelyett, hogy végigbarangolom a csarnokokat, hogy rájuk akadjak? Be kell ismernem, hogy egy röpke pillanatra eszembe jutott. 

– Na, arra nem használhatod – tette keresztbe a karjait ültében Harry.

– Nem? 

– Hát persze, hogy nem! – Ördög és pokol, eszébe juthatott volna, hogy az apja mardekáros. – Tehát ez a helyzet! Szeretném most rögtön visszakapni a térképet!

Piton egy öreg, viharvert pergament húzott elő a köpenye egy hajtásából, de nem nyújtotta oda neki.

– Az ünnepélyes ígéretedet akarom, hogy bármennyire is csábítana, soha nem fogod arra használni ezt a térképet, hogy félreeső helyeket találhass, ahol összeszurkálhatod magad, és hogy kifigyeld, ki jár arra.

– Persze, hogy nem fogom…

– Gondolkozz el rajta – javasolta Piton olyan komolyan, ahogy Harry még soha nem hallotta beszélni. – Gondold végig alaposan, mielőtt megígéred. Ha visszaadom neked ezt a térképet, és te végül mégis kárt teszel magadban, akkor elbukom, mint apa.

– Nem a te hibád lenne, ha én megint elkezdeném azt a tűkkel…

– Tehát lehetségesnek tartod! – csattant fel kíméletlenül Piton.

– Nem tartom lehetségesnek – tagadta Harry, de tudta, hogy csak magát csapja be. És nem is túl jól. – A fenébe! Azt hiszem, ha a dolgok rosszul mennének, talán mégiscsak arra használnám a térképet.

– Azonnal hozzám kell jönnöd, ha kísértést érzel rá, hogy egy tűt használj – mondta Piton komolyan. – Van egy megállapodásunk. Azt mondod, ha nálad lenne a térkép, akkor az rávehetne, hogy elfeledkezz arról? 

– Nézd, nem vagyok Trelawney – sóhajtott Harry. – Na jó, tartsd meg ezt a buta dolgot.

– Ez egy nagyszerű találmány, méltó bizonyítéka az apád varázserejének.

Harry mosolygott. Nem tehetett róla, de tetszett neki, hogy mostanában Piton ilyen könnyedén ki tudott mondani egy dicséretet James Potterről. Már ez önmagában nagyot lendített a hangulatán. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy olyan elkeseredetten zokogott néhány perccel korábban.

– Meg kell ígérned, hogy nem fogod arra használni, hogy szemmel tartsd a diákokat. Kivéve, ha mondjuk igazi vészhelyzet van, vagy ilyesmi. Nem használhatod csak azért, hogy bajt hozz a griffendélesekre.

– Már az előző tanév végén is nálam volt – emlékeztette rá Piton. – Nem emlékszem rá, hogy úgy használtam volna.

– Hát, kissé elfoglalt voltál, nem? – horkantott egyet Harry. – És ez nem volt ígéret, apu. Szóval, halljam! 

– Vagy? 

– Vagy egyszerűen visszakövetelem a térképet. És felnőtt vagyok, és ez az én tulajdonom, úgyhogy nincs jogod ahhoz, hogy magadnál tartsd, ha kérem.

– Harry… – Piton szigorú tekintete megenyhült. – Nem tudod, hogy mennyire gyerekesen hangzik, amikor azon az alapon követelsz dolgokat, hogy mennyire felnőtt vagy?

– Apa, nem tudod, hogy milyen átlátszóan hangzik ez az érvelés? – mondta Harry, és megpróbálta utánozni azt a pillantást. – Már majdnem egy éve mardekáros vagyok. Ha nem mondod ki azt az ígéretet, amit kérek tőled, azt észreveszem.

Piton szétnyitotta a térképet, ami még mindig a Roxfort szobáit és folyosóit mutatta, és egy kicsit felkunkorodó ajkakkal megszólalt:

– Akkor abbahagyom a mardekároskodást. Bár ebben az esetben aligha jelenthetem ki, hogy a csíny letudva.

A pergamen az utolsó két szóra tisztára törölte magát.

– És? – kérdezte Harry, miközben próbálta elérni, hogy a kérdés ne legyen túlzottan számonkérő.

– És te sokkal, sokkal fontosabb vagy nekem, mint bármilyen lehetőség, amely során elkaphatom a griffendéleseket a kimenőidő után, bolond gyerek. Meg vagyok lepve, hogy egyáltalán ki kell mondanom ezt…

– Még mindig nem ígérted meg.

Piton a mennyezetre emelte a szemét. A gesztus annyira drámai volt, hogy Harry tudta, az apja szándékosan gunyoros. Ellenben a szavai egyáltalán nem voltak szarkasztikusak. 

– Megígérem, hogy nem fogom arra használni a térképedet, hogy elkapjam a takarodó után kilopakodó griffendéleseket. 

Harry vigyorgott, és majdnem kimondta, hogy _Na ugye, nem is volt olyan nehéz, igaz-e…_ amíg eszébe nem jutott valami.

– Vagy hugrabugosokat, vagy hollóhátasokat – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Na igen, őket ugye csak elfelejtetted megemlíteni, igaz?

– Vagyis csak a saját házamat szabad rettegésben tartanom? – kérdezte lágyan Piton.

– Nos, a józan ész azt mondja, hogy úgysem áll szándékodban pontokat levonni a Mardekártól – mutatott rá szemtelenül Harry. – De hogy teljesen sportszerűek legyünk, mondjál egyszerűen csak diákokat. 

– Megígérem, hogy nem fogom arra használni a térképedet, hogy elkapjam a takarodó után kilopakodó _diákokat_. Mindazonáltal fenntartom a jogot, hogy vészhelyzet esetén megszegjem ezt az ígéretemet

Ebben Harry nem is kételkedett, és biztos volt benne, hogy az apja a „vészhelyzetet" a lehető legtágabb értelemben használta, de azért…

– Rendben, ez megteszi.

– Remélem, tudod, hogy e nélkül az értelmetlen ígéret nélkül is megtarthattam volna a térképet – mondta Piton. – Igaz, hogy nagykorú vagy, és a te tulajdonod, de a házvezető tanároknak minden joguk megvan ahhoz, hogy elkobozzák azokat a bűvös tárgyakat, amik a véleményük szerint nem valók a Roxfortba. 

– Ó – Harry nagyon ostobán érezte magát. 

– És az egyetlen kibúvód egy ilyen kritikus helyzet alól az azzal való fenyegetés, hogy kiiratkozol az iskolából. 

– Amiről tudod, hogy nem tenném meg. Akkor miért ígérted meg? Tudtad, hogy a kezedben vagyok – döntötte oldalra a fejét Harry. 

– Mert valami fontosat adsz fel – mondta egyszerűen Piton. – Jobban fogod érezni magad, ha tudod, hogy én is így teszek. 

– A mardekárosok azok, akik úgy érzik, hogy a dolgoknak egyensúlyban kell lenniük…

– És te magad is mardekáros vagy, nemde?

Harry a prefektusi jelvényére gondolt, amit az egyik iskolai köpenyére tűzött. Jelen pillanatban a ruhaszekrényében volt, mivel a tanév kezdetéig nem volt értelme úgy öltözni, mint egy diák. 

– Mardekáros, ahogy azt mindenki látni fogja ebben az évben – mondta.

Piton elrakta a térképet az egyik zsebébe.

– Valóban. Most pedig, ami a korábban kifejezett aggodalmaidat illeti, hogy a prefektusi státuszodra hogyan fog hatni az, hogy azt érzékeltetjük, hogy gyenge varázsló vagy... – Piton vállat vont. – Szerencsétlen dolog, hogy fenn kell tartanunk ezt a látszatot, Harry. Mindazonáltal, az a törekvésem, hogy mardekárosnak lássalak, soha nem abból a meggyőződésből származott, hogy a házamnak azt kellene látnia, hogy a mardekárosok olyan erősek. Amit közülük sokan figyelmen kívül hagynak az, hogy, ahogy az igazgató úr mondaná, _a helyes utat válasszák a könnyű út helyett_. Vagy az átmeneti megoldás, illetve az előnyös lépés helyett.

– Azért az emberek akkor is furcsának fogják találni, hogy egy prefektusnak kíséretre van szüksége. 

– Nos, igen. – Piton pengeéles szája mosolyra húzódott. – Azért ez nem fog komoly problémát jelenteni. A közeljövőben az emberek egyszerűen azt fogják gondolni, hogy a rokonságunk okán neveztelek ki, de később, amikor kiderül majd a teljes igazság…

– Akkor mi lesz?

– Gondolkozz úgy, mint egy mardekáros. Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá, ha használod a fejedet. 

Harry valaha megsértődött volna ezen, de manapság inkább bóknak vette. Valószínűleg azért, mert most már sokkal jobban megértette a Mardekárt, és Pitont is. 

– Hmm. Hát… később az emberek tudni fogják, hogy igazából soha nem voltam gyenge, igaz? Tudni fogják, hogy csak megjátszottam magam. Hogy sokáig csak tettettem… Ó! – Harry elvigyorodott. – Ez igazán… fondorlatos, apa. Utólag tudni fogják, hogy én nem csak belecsöppentem a Mardekárba, és egy jelvényt hordtam, hogy bizonyítsam a hovatartozásomat. Meg fogják érteni, hogy én ízig-vérig mardekáros vagyok. Azzal, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig így rászedtem mindenkit!

– Ami még fontosabb, hogy egy stratégiai cél elérése érdekében szedted rá őket. Vagyis ez nem egyszerű csíny, hanem taktika. 

– Igen, de gondolom, mind tudni fogják, hogy a te ötleted volt, nem az enyém…

– Mindamellett te vagy az, aki megvalósítja. Menet közben bebizonyítod, hogy teljes jogú mardekáros vagy.

– És a prefektusi jelvény?

Piton vállat vont. 

– Talán nélküle nem lenne elég szembeötlő a dolog. Lehet, hogy csak egy meglehetősen körmönfont griffendélesnek látnának, de a jelvény biztosítani fogja, hogy az emberek az általam remélt következtetést vonják le. 

– Az általunk reméltet – javította ki Harry. – Tudod, Draco mondta is, hogy Monstro csak az első volt. Sokkal több mardekárosnál fogjuk elérni, hogy megértse, Voldemort semmire nem jelent megoldást. Nem mintha Monstro igazán értené ezt. Ő egyszerűen csak nem volt hajlandó feladni a barátságát Dracóval.

– Minden lehetőséget ki kell használnunk. De ha már szóba jött a testvéred… mielőtt a keresésedre indultam volna, elmondta nekem, hogy mi történt ma délután. 

_Szóval Draco elmondta, hogy mi történt_. Harry alig várta, hogy hallhassa a testvére verzióját az eseményekről.

– Jó! És mit mondott?

Piton egy mindentudó pillantást vetett rá. Ez önmagában elárulta Harrynek, hogy nem fog tetszeni neki a válasz. 

– Kijelentette, hogy „ _Harry sértődötten elviharzott, csak mert nem tud barátnőt szerezni magának_ ". 

– Draco egy barom! – Harryt nem érdekelte, hogy ez milyen goromba volt, sőt, még az sem, hogy Piton mennyire durvának találja. _Mert ez a színtiszta igazság. És ha Piton meg akar büntetni, amiért ezt mondtam,_ gondolta magában elkomorodva, _csak próbálja meg, ezt nem vonom vissza, bármit is fog tenni ezzel kapcsolatban, és_ …

– Tényleg barom volt, egyetértek – mondta nyugodtan Piton, elvágva Harry gondolatainak fonalát. _Dühöngő gondolatokét_ , jött rá hirtelen Harry. Tényleg arra készült, hogy megmondja az apjának, hogy ha nem tetszik neki, amit mondott, akkor feldughatja a nagy, kövér orrába? 

_Hűha!_

Piton nem szólalt meg újra, amíg Harry rá nem nézett. Ez eltartott egy darabig, mert Harry addigra még jobban összezavarodott, és nem csak a korábbiak miatt. _Őszintén! Úgy sírni és zokogni, mint egy kisgyerek elég ciki, hát még arra hajlani, hogy ordibálva sértegessem őt a kinézete miatt!_

Végül sikerült lecsillapodnia, és felnézett. Az okklumencia segített. Valamikor az otthonról való elrohanás, és Piton könnyekkel való eláztatása között leengedte a tűzfalat, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán észrevette volna.

_Nocsak! Voldemort nem csapott le azonnal. Talán még azt is megkockáztathatnám, hogy időnként leengedjem a pajzsot. Például azért, hogy dolgozni tudjak a tükrön. Talán csak azért siklott be olyan gyorsan az elmémbe a buliban, mert éppen akkor semmisítette meg a Minisztériumot és a káröröm uralta a hangulatát..._

– Harry?

Amikor Piton hangja eljutott a tudatáig, az aggodalom hullámait vélte kihallani belőle. Harrynek volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy egy ideig a semmibe meredhetett, miközben a tűzfalat felvonva újra elkezdte az okklumenciát, és Voldemorton gondolkodott. Lényegében az volt az érzése, hogy Piton már többször is szólongathatta őt.

Belenézett az apja szemébe. 

– Igen... Jól vagyok, tényleg. Csak elgondolkodtam valamin. Öhm, mit is mondtál? Valami olyasmit, hogy egyetértesz velem, hogy Draco egy barom.

Egy mosoly halvány árnyéka emelte meg a férfi szájának sarkait.

– Egyetértettem azzal, hogy barom volt a múltban. Ez nem éppen ugyanaz, mint azt gondolni, hogy jelenleg is az. 

Harry gondolatban gyorsan végigfutott az elmúlt éven, sorra vette mindazokat a dolgokat, amiket Draco mondott és tett. Apró, egyszerű dolgokat, mint amikor Harryvel viccelődött, és az olyan jelentőseket is, amikor Franciaországban legyőzte a kígyóktól való félelmét, hogy megőrizze a józan eszét Harryért. _Igen, mindezek után Draco nem érdemli meg, hogy baromnak nevezzem, ugyanis nem az. Legalábbis többé már nem. Habár annyira nem akarok elrugaszkodni a valóságtól, hogy azt gondoljam, Draco kizárólag az első öt roxforti éve alatt volt szemétláda._

– Rendben, értem – mondta hirtelen. – De ha tudni akarod az igazat…

– Mégis mikor ne akartam volna tudni? – mormolta Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel.

Harry majdnem felröhögött. 

– Hát, ha annyira akarod, akkor tessék: Draco címeres ökörként viselkedett, hogy mennyire hiányzik neki a barátnője, és már nem bírtam tovább hallgatni a siránkozását, úgyhogy eljöttem.

Piton megmoccant a székében. _Ez különös… nem hajol előre, mégis, valahogy közelebb jött hozzám._

– És ide jöttél.

– Igen. – Harry nyelt egyet, homályosan tudatában volt, hogy úgy érzi, önigazolásra van szüksége, ahogy Marsha mondaná. Te jó Isten, az után, amilyen hülyén viselkedett ma, Piton valószínűleg ragaszkodni fog ahhoz, hogy mostantól fogva minden nap legyen terápiás foglalkozása. – Mert nekem is hiányoznak emberek! 

– Ez természetes! – Piton szünetet tartott egy pillanatig, miközben a könyökét a karosszék karfájára támasztotta, úgy helyezkedett, hogy össze tudja érinteni az ujjbegyeit. – Nem tudtál elbúcsúzni, és ez még nehezebbé teszi a dolgokat, mint amilyen egyéb helyzetben lenne. Mindazonáltal szeretném, ha megértenéd, hogy elveszíteni valakit semmilyen körülmények között nem könnyű.

Harry bólintott, és közben gyorsan pislogott, mert újra elkapta az az erősödő érzés. És a francba, nem akart megint könnyekben kitörni. Egy napra már épp elégszer csinált bolondot magából. 

– A testvéred sem tudott elbúcsúzni Rhiannontól.

Na, ez segített Harrynek elfeledkezni a könnyekről. Helyette **s** zúrós tekintettel meredt az apjára. 

– Az nem ugyanaz. Rhiannon például életben van. Ráadásul Draco igenis elbúcsúzott tőle, csak éppen személyesen nem tudta megtenni.

– Ez igaz. – Piton összeütögette az ujjait, annak jeleként, hogy gondolkodik. – Mindazonáltal úgy érzi, hogy soha nem fogja újra látni őt, és az ő korában a levelek nem igazán elegendőek. Félek, hogy a viselkedése egyre kiszámíthatatlanabbá válhat, ha nem javul a szemléletmódja, és így, hogy itt a háború… Ráadásul ebben az évben van a RAVASZ vizsgája is. Hmm...

Harry igazi dögnek érezte magát, de akkor is úgy érezte, hogy ki kell mondania:

– Lehetne, hogy ne beszéljünk Dracóról? Kérlek!

Piton sietve bólintott.

– Persze. Azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak képes lennék rá, hogy megtaláljam számodra a megoldást, Harry. – A tükör felé intett, ami úgy fénylett, mint egy frissen vert érme. Nem véletlenül: Harry majdnem minden nap idejött, és letisztította, remélve, hogy eszébe jut valami remek ötlet, amivel működésre tudja majd bírni.

Általában Draco is vele jött a Mugliismeret tankönyveivel, hogy legyen, amivel lekösse magát, amíg Harry pepecsel. Amikor ez eszébe jutott, Harry nagyon rosszul érezte magát, amiért csúnyán beszélt a testvéréről. De nem akart Dracóra gondolni.

– Talán egyszerűen csak ki kellene dobnom a tükröt – mondta a szemöldökét ráncolva. – Gondolod, hogy túlságosan is megszállottja lettem?

– Nem a tiéd, hogy kidobd. Ami meg a másik dolgot illeti... – Piton megint összeillesztette az ujjait, egyiket a másik után. – Azt hiszem, szükséged van valamiféle végső búcsúra, hogy le tudd zárni azt a dolgot.

– Beszéltél erről Marshával, igaz? – Harry nem is várt a válaszra. – De mégis mikor? 

Marsha a Minisztérium elleni támadás óta egyetlen egyszer eljött a kastélyba, hogy, mint mondta, lássa, hogy a fiúk hogyan „tartják magukat". Harry nem értette, hogy a nő miért beszélt mellé, és miért nem nevezte ezt egyszerűen rendes terápiás beszélgetésnek...

Marsha a tervek szerint még egyszer visszatér majd a tanév kezdete előtt, de azután csak szükség esetén találkoznak. _Hah, ha engem kérdeznek, Dracónak talán napi találkozókra lenne szüksége, mivel rögeszmésen megszállott a barátnőjével kapcsolatban._

Mindenesetre, Harry eltöprengett azon, hogy Pitonnak mikor volt ideje tanácskozni a terapeutájukkal. Amikor egyetlen egyszer eljött, vonattal érkezett – a kvibliknek ezek szerint megvan a maguk módszere arra, hogy átjussanak a vasútállomás bejáratán – és Roxmortsból felsétált a kastélyba. Piton ugyan bagolypostával felajánlotta, hogy elhozza őt társas hoppanálással, de a nő azt válaszolta, hogy élvezni fogja az egynapos vonatozást és a rövid sétát. Igaz, együtt mentek vissza Surreybe azzal a zsupszkulccsal, amit Dumbledore kifejezetten nekik készített. Ez sem ment egyszerűen, mert Masha, amint ránézett, rázni kezdte a fejét. Nem magyarázta meg, de látszott rajta, hogy legalább egy kellemetlen tapasztalattal már rendelkezik a zsupszkulccsal kapcsolatban. Lehet, hogy a közlekedésnek ez a fajtája sokkal megerőltetőbb a kvibliknek, mint a varázslóknak, de különben is érthető volt íHarry számára, mert ő is utálta a zsupszkulcsokat, valószínűleg a saját rossz tapasztalatai miatt.

Szóval, Marsha végül beleegyezett, hogy haza zsupszkulccsal menjen, mivel Piton azt mondta, hogy vele megy, hogy elnyelje a varázslat javarészét. Igazán gáláns dolog volt a részéről. Draco is így gondolta. Abban a percben, amint a két felnőtt elindult, azonnal rákezdte a párkapcsolatos szövegét, amit az apjuk annyira fárasztónak talált. Lényegében azt számolgatta, hogy mennyi ideig kell odalegyen Piton ahhoz, hogy egy gyors csókot csenjen – mintha a férfinak egyáltalán szándékában állna megcsókolni Marsha Goode-ot. Vagy mintha Marsha elviselne ilyesmit annak a két fiúnak az apjától, akiket kezelt!

Draco nagyon csalódottnak tűnt, amikor Piton egy perccel később vissza is ért a hopp-hálózaton keresztül. 

Egyetlen perc… nem igazán elég a csókolózásra, beszélgetésre még kevésbé.

– Marshának van hopp-hálózata? – kérdezte akkor Harry nagyokat pislogva.

Piton hosszú orra fölött nézett le rá. 

– Természetesen nincsen. Elégszer voltál az irodájában, láttál ott egyetlen kandallót is?

– Jó, azt gondoltuk, hogy talán a lakásáig kísérted, mint egy igazi úriember – szólt közbe Draco. 

Piton olyan pillantást vetett rá, ami minden hasonló megjegyzésnek elejét vette. Azután ismét Harryre fordította a figyelmét.

– Az irodájából a házadba hoppanáltam…

– Az én házamba – javította ki Draco, aki nyilvánvalóan nem bírt túl sokáig csendben maradni.

– …és onnan jöttem a hopp-hálózaton át – fejezte be Piton, ügyet sem vetve Dracóra.

Vagyis a zsupszkulccsal való megérkezés és a hoppanálás, majd a hopp-hálózat használata között Pitonnak határozottan nem lehetett túl sok ideje Harryről és a tükörről, vagy a „lezárás" szükségességéről beszélgetni Marshával. Tehát mégis mikor kerülhetett szóba ez a téma?

– Amikor magunkra hagysz minket Dracóval a lakosztályodban, akkor Surreybe mész, hogy beszélgess a terapeutánkkal? – tért vissza a kérdésre Harry.

– Néha igen – ismerte be Piton. – Elég egyszerű a hopp-hálózattal a Grimmauld térre menni, és onnan a munkahelyére hoppanálni.

 _Egyszerű?_

– És mi van, ha éppen van nála valaki? Mert azt nem tudod megoldani egy Exmemoriammal! Marsha kimeresztené a karmait, ha valaki, akinek már amúgy is voltak… ööö problémái, ráadásul még egy amnéziára is szert tesz. 

Piton egy kicsit feszültnek látszott, mintha hirtelen kényelmetlenül érezné magát.

– Nos, erre való tekintettel tennünk kellett valamit. Javasoltam neki, hogy a nap egy adott időpontjában ne fogadjon senkit az irodájában, arra az esetre, ha beszélni szeretnék vele…

– Hadd találjam ki: elég világosan megmondta, hogy mit gondol az ötletről. 

– Valami olyasmi – mondta Piton, ismét fészkelődve ültében. – A jó doktor kijelentette, hogy nem tudja garantálni, hogy egyedül lesz, amikor valamelyik páciensének szüksége lehet rá.

Harry nem szerette, hogy páciensnek nevezik, de mivel mégiscsak az volt, ostobaság lett volna tiltakozni, és nem is lehetett, mert Piton csak mondta tovább.

– Megpróbáltam meggyőzni, hogy neked és Dracónak előbbre valók a szükségleteitek, és hogy mondhatná a többi… ügyfelének, hogy abban az órában elérhetetlen, de nem látta be az igazamat.

Tehát az apja észrevette, hogy Harry nem szereti, ha páciensnek nevezi. Ami csak azt bizonyítja, hogy Marshának igaza volt abban, hogy a testbeszéd rengeteg mindent elárul.

– Igen, el tudom képzelni, hogy mennyire tiltakozott. Tehát akkor mit csinálsz? A szekrényébe hoppanálsz, és hallgatózol, hogy megtudd, van-e nála valaki?

Piton erre méltatlankodni kezdett.

– És beletapossak az ügyfél-terapeuta közötti titoktartásba, amiről, biztosíthatlak, túlságosan is sokat hallottam egyetlen nyár alatt? Az a nő már csak annak említésétől is szívrohamot kapna, hogy az irodai szekrényében leselkedhetnék.

Harry vigyorgott. 

– Tehát akkor komolyan értette azt a dolgot, hogy nem ismétli meg, amit Draco és én mondunk. 

– Felháborítóan erkölcsös az ilyen dolgokban.

– Habár te, amint lehetőséged van rá, azonnal faggatni kezded őt – kacagott vidáman Harry. – Hah!

Piton átható tekintetet vetett rá, de nem ment bele abba, hogy Harry mit beszélhet meg a terapeutájával. 

– Ami azt illeti, hogy hogyan lépek kapcsolatba vele, hát felhívom a Grimmauld térről, egy olyan mobiltelefonról, ami kifejezetten erre a célra van. Amikor beszélünk, tájékoztatni tud, hogy hoppanálhatok-e az irodájába egy kis magánbeszélgetésre.

– Lehetőleg ne mondd el Dracónak, hogy szereztél egy másik mobiltelefont. Állandóan a nyomodban lenne, hogy engedd el a Grimmauld térre, hogy felhívhassa Rhiannont. 

– Nem, nem tenné. Túlságosan is aggódik a lány biztonsága miatt, és mint mondtam, a Minisztérium elleni támadás óta a ház igencsak sűrűn van használva. Draco nem nézi a saját érdekét, legalábbis akkor nem, amikor ez azt jelentené, hogy esetleg olyat tehet, ami kívülállók számára is kiszivárogtatná a kis szívszerelme létezését. 

Hmm, ebben a megfogalmazásban Ron és Hermione bennfenteseknek számítottak, ami jó gondolat volt. Igazából ennél fontosabb dolgokban is azok voltak: mindent tudtak arról a tervről, hogy tettessék, hogy ő gyenge varázsló. 

– Tehát nem fogsz a telefonról mesélni Dracónak, mert ez olyan volna, mintha gúnyolódnál vele – sóhajtott Harry. – Ahogy ez a rohadt tükör gúnyolódik velem.

– Mindent megtennék, ami a hatalmamban áll, hogy megkíméljelek ettől.

– Tudom – mondta szomorúan Harry. – De egyszer azt mondtad, hogy a bájitalok nem oldanak meg mindent. Azt hiszem… az apák sem képesek erre, nem számít, hogy mennyire szeretnék. 

– A bájitalok nem oldanak meg mindent? – kérdezte Piton játékosan rémült hangon. – Biztos vagy ebben?

– Igen, meglehetősen, de az apám mégis megtanítja nekem – mondta pléhpofával Harry. – Azt akarja, hogy szerezzek egy RAVASZ-t abból a tárgyból is, annak ellenére, hogy többé már nem is kötelező. El tudod ezt képzelni? 

Pitonnak még a szeme is mosolygott. 

– Úgy vélem, el tudom. – Egy pillanattal később azonban minden vidámság leolvadt az arcáról. – Harry, talán meg kellene beszélnünk, amit Draco mondott arról, hogy nincs barátnőd. 

Harry megdermedt. _És akkor mi van? Nem vagyok túl sikeres a lányoknál. Mit számít?_

– Nézd, nincs rá szükségem. Elhiheted nekem.

– Elhiszem neked. Igazából az volt a szándékom, hogy átbeszéljem veled ezt a dolgot.

– Én inkább nem szeretnék beszélni róla. Egyáltalán nem – mondta halkan Harry.

 _Hát nem érti meg, hogy én legszívesebben olyan lennék, mint bárki más, és nem kiválasztott? De ha már így van, legalább ne rágódjunk ezen!_

– Nem tudok megváltoztatni semmit, szóval mi a gond?

Amikor Harry felpillantott, úgy tűnt neki, mintha az apja még a szokásosnál is óvatosabban válogatná meg a szavait. 

– A gond az, hogy nem egészséges, nem bölcs dolog így folytatni a dolgokat, ahogy csinálod.

Harry megrázta a fejét. Most az egyszer az apja téved. Rettenetesen téved. _Egészséges is, bölcs is, ha egyedül maradok. Annyira egészséges és bölcs, hogy nem is igazán érdekel, hogy ritkán gondolok a szerelemre. Miért akarnék Voldemortnak még egy célpontot adni? Épp eléggé rossz, hogy Voldemort Dracót és Pitont is szemmel tartja, és ha komolyan végiggondolom… nos, nem, nem bántam meg az örökbefogadást, meg a többit, ami utána következett, de nem áll szándékomban senki mást belevonni abba a háborús övezetbe, ami körülvesz engem._

Sóhajtott. 

– Apa… nem sok mindent tudok irányítani ebben a felfordulásban, de legalább ezt az egy dolgot igen, rendben? Nemet tudok mondani. Nem fogom azt tenni, egyszerűen nem, és ne vedd sértésnek, de az, ha beszélünk róla, egyáltalán nem segít, szóval kérlek, hagyjuk ezt most.

Pitonon olyan… hát ha nem is megütközés, de némi zavar látszott. 

– Harry... megtagadni magadtól azt, amire a szerelemben vágysz, hosszú távon csak még nagyobb problémákat fog okozni. 

– Nem, ez nem így van. Éppen ez fogja elhárítani a problémákat. – Harry egy kicsit meg volt lepve, hogy Piton nem érti meg ezt, de hát tény, hogy ő azt gondolta, hogy Rhiannon igazán jó Dracónak, háború ide vagy oda. Úgyhogy talán azt hiszi, hogy Harrynek lazítania kellene, és hagynia magát, hogy normális tizenéves legyen. Olyan, aki randikra jár, és állandóan a csókolózásra gondol. – És egyébként is, úgy döntöttem, hogy nem akarok… romantikát, tudod? Nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy… olyasfajta dolgot akarjak.

– _Olyasfajta dolgot_ … – ismételte meg Piton a fejét rázva. – Úgy beszélsz, mintha a vágyaid nem lennének normálisak, de hadd biztosítsalak róla, hogy azok. Semmi baj nincs azzal, ha…

– Nekem nincsenek vágyaim – erősködött Harry, kezét ökölbe szorítva. – Ilyenek nincsenek. Nem engedhetem meg magamnak, és nem is fogom. Az én döntésem, hogy ne legyenek, és semmi, amit mondasz, nem fog tudni rábeszélni. Megvagyok nélküle is. Komolyan mondom.

Piton úgy dőlt hátra, mint akit legyőztek.

– Csak arra kérlek, hogy beszélgess valakivel erről, Harry. Talán a jó doktorral.

– Vele? – Harry majdnem felhördült. – Na, _az a nő_ aztán valószínűleg képtelen megérteni, hogy ez milyen. – Azután, mivel az apja annyira szomorúnak tűnt, hozzátette. – Nos, voltaképpen érintettük ezt a témát. De... nincs értelme tovább beszélgetnünk erről, hát nem érted? Nincs értelme! 

– Rendben, Harry – mondta gondterhelten Piton, miközben lassan felállt. – Miért nem jössz haza? Az ebédidő már réges-régen elmúlt.

Harry nem volt éhes, de bólintott, és az apja nyomában kilépett az ajtón.

 **\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry már teljesen feladta, hogy Scrimgeour valaha is segíteni fog neki a tükörrel kapcsolatban. Nem mintha bármire is számított volna tőle. Végig úgy gondolta, hogy a miniszter története a tükörcsempészekkel meglévő kapcsolatairól nagyon hamisan csengett, és amikor az augusztus közepe is eljött anélkül, hogy egy szót is hallott volna, Harry arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Scrimgeournak fontosabb dolga is van, mint információt szerezni egy olyan tükörrel kapcsolatban, ami majdnem száz éve elromlott. 

Aztán egy késő délután egy újabb levél süvített ki a hopp-hálózatból, a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból. 

Harry nem volt különösebben izgatott miatta. Valószínűleg nem más, mint egy újabb üres ígéret arról, hogy „utánanéznek a dolgoknak". Igen, ez nagyon is Scrimgeourra vallana. Jó kapcsolatot akart Harryvel – persze a saját fogalmai szerinti jó kapcsolatot -, úgyhogy várható volt, hogy írni fog, hogy biztosítsa Harryt, továbbra is megtesz minden erőfeszítést annak érdekében, hogy segíteni tudjon.

 _Mardekáros,_ gondolta Harry. _Egyszerűen csak mardekáros._ „ _Ha nem tudsz segíteni, tégy úgy, mintha tudnál!"_

Piton ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy leellenőrizze a levelet átkok és rontások ellen, mert _még akkor sem lehetsz elég óvatos, ha a miniszter pecsétje van rajta_. Harryt nem érdekelte. Nem várta repesve, hogy még tovább fokozzák a feszültségét.

De a levél egyáltalán nem azt tartalmazta, amire Harry számított.

_Kedves Potter Úr!_

_A kapcsolataim a kontinensen nagyon vonakodtak kiszivárogtatni azt, amit szakmai titoknak vélnek, de végül sikerült meggyőznöm őket azáltal, hogy egyértelműen biztosítottam őket, nem szakmai vetélytársként érdeklődsz a dolgok iránt._

_Általános nézet a tükrökkel kapcsolatban, hogy azokat, amik egyszer elromlottak, szinte lehetetlen megjavítani, még azon kevesek számára is, akik képesek elsajátítani a tükrök uralásának bonyolult művészetét._

_A kapcsolataim mindazonáltal arról tájékoztattak, hogy ez valójában nem igaz. Van egy olyan eljárás, ami kiskapuként működhet, mivel lehetővé teszi, hogy átugord azt a szakaszt, amely során megtanulnád a tükör irányításának fáradságos eljárását, és lehetővé teszi, hogy egy olyan tükröt hajts az uralmad alá, amit eredetileg egy másik varázsló bűvölt meg._

_Nem tudom, hogy tudod-e alkalmazni a trükköt, mivel nagyon speciális követelményei vannak, de mivel minden lehetséges módon segíteni szeretnélek, ezért elmondom, hogy mit tudtam meg._

_Úgy tűnik, hogy a tükrök némileg hasonló elven működnek, mint a bájitalok. Kétségkívül megtanultad a nagyra becsült apádtól, hogy a bájitalgyártás területén „hasonló a hasonlót erősíti". A hasonló mágikus tulajdonságokkal rendelkező hozzávalók remekül kapcsolódnak össze egy olyan együttműködésben, mely során az egész több lesz, mint pusztán a részek összessége. Valószínűleg alkalmazni is megtanulod majd ezt az elvet, amikor például robbanóbájitalokat fogtok főzni._

_Azért használtam a bájitalokkal való párhuzamot, hogy segítsen megérteni, hogy az hogyan jelentkezik a tükröknél. Ez ugyan meglehetősen ellentmondásos, de ami a tükröket illeti, ott a „törött a töröttet erősíti" elv érvényesül. Más szóval, egy törött tükör működésre tud bírni egy másikat. Természetesen a varázslat soha nem olyan egyszerű, mint amilyennek hangzik. Hogy a legegyszerűbb dologgal kezdjem, a két tükörnek különböző módon kell töröttnek, vagy működésképtelennek lennie. Annak a varázslónak, aki megkísérli a javítást, személy szerint kell eltörnie a tükrök egyikét, de ez problémát jelenthet, mivel a tükrök nem reagálnak olyan varázslókra, akik szándékosan rongálják meg őket azért, hogy egy javítási eljárás részeként használják fel. Végezetül pedig, magának a javításnak a véghezvitele során az embernek fel kell vállalni a mágikus tárgyak egyesítésének kockázatát. Erős nyomást fejtettem ki a kapcsolataimra, hogy információt szerezzek a tükrök egyesítésének pontos természetéről és módszeréről, de úgy tűnik, hogy a titkot annyira fanatikusan őrzik, hogy csak egy Megszeghetetlen Eskü hatálya alatt adják tovább._

_Ha nem tartanálak értelmes fiatalembernek, aki nagyon szoros ellenőrzés alatt van otthon, egyáltalán nem árultam volna el ezt az információt, mivel nagyon kockázatos dolog kipróbálni a mágikus tárgyak egyesítését. Bízom benne, hogy hallgatni fogsz a kiváló tanácsra, ami nem csak az örökbefogadó apádtól, de Dumbledore igazgató úrtól is kaphatsz ebben a témában. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyedül nem fogsz megkísérelni semmi vakmerő dolgot, mert ahogy mindketten tudjuk, a túl korai halálod rettenetes csapás volna, nem csak azoknak, akik szeretnek téged, de jelenleg az egész világ számára is._

_Remélem, hogy ez az információ, bár korlátozott, de használhatónak bizonyul a kutatásodban. Ne habozz baglyot küldeni, ha van bármi más dolog, amiben a segítségedre lehetek, ifjú Potter. Várom a lehetőséget, hogy tovább építhessem a barátságos munkakapcsolatunkat._

_Őszinte tisztelettel:_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Mágiaügyi Miniszter_

Harry hangosan felnevetett, amikor végzett az olvasással. 

– Ez az! Megvan! Nem hinném, hogy rájött, hogy megtalálta, és azt se, hogy el akarom mondani neki, de sikerült!

– Ez megőrült – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét Draco Pitonhoz beszélve.

– Olvasd el te is – dúdolta Harry, és az ujjai pöccintésével a testvére felé reptette a levelet.

– Harry, megbeszéltük ezt – mondta Piton. – Nagyon hozzászoktál, hogy nyíltan használd a pálca nélküli varázslatot. Muszáj álcáznod. Még azok között is vedd elő mindig a pálcádat, akik már tudják a titkodat.

– Rendben – mondta Harry, kicsit megszeppenve. Semmi nem tudta elrontani a hangulatát, a levélben érkezett hírek után már nem. Semmi, még Draco gúnyos megjegyzése sem.

– Nézd, Harry, a megoldás hasonlít a bájitalok használatához. A bájitalokhoz, mi? Szóval úgy tűnik, jól jön a tudomány is! Már most megmondom, hogy mostantól fogva ez lesz a kedvenc tantárgyad! 

Harry nevetett, és ronda grimaszt vágott a testvére felé.

– Hát, legalább nem azt írja, hogy meg kell főznöm egy bájitalt.

Draco hirtelen gúnyosan felhördült. 

– Ó, és hogy ez _mennyire édes_. Harrynek nem szabad meghalnia, mert az nagy csapás lenne az egész világra nézve. 

– De Scrimgeour azt is mondta, hogy azok számára is nagy veszteség lenne, akik szeretnek engem…

– Mi ez a dolog Harry haláláról? – kérdezte Piton, és hosszú ujjaival máris odanyúlt, és kirántotta a pergament Draco kezéből. 

Harry majdnem felnevetett a testvére arcára kiülő felháborodott kifejezésen. 

– Bűvös tárgyak egyesítése – motyogta Piton amikor befejezte az olvasást. Egyáltalán nem tűnt elégedettnek.

– Na igen, de ez rendben lesz – vetette fel Harry, és az ajkait rágcsálta, mert egyszerűen érezte, hogy meg fog őrülni, ha Piton nem engedi meg, hogy kipróbálja. – Úgy értem, hogy Scrimgeour nem tudhatta, de nekem már van egy törött tükröm, ami megfelel minden… ööö…

– Minden kritériumnak?! – csattant fel Piton. – Engem nem érdekel, ha azt gondolod, hogy tökéletesen használható ehhez a kézi tükröd! Ha azt hiszed, engedem, hogy kipróbálatlan pálcás varázslatot használj, és belehalj, vagy a tükör _élve beszippantson_ a másvilágra, akkor…

– De hát nem kipróbálatlan! Nem az! – kiabálta Harry, visszarántva a levelet. – Már csináltam ilyet korábban. És igen, hülyeség volt a részemről, bevallom! Hatalmas ostobaság… De működött! Így most tudom, hogy biztonságos!

Piton a fogait csikorgatta, a szemei villámokat szórtak. 

– _Egyszer_ működött, Harry! 

– A lényeg, hogy működött! Minden rendben volt! – mondta Harry és összeszorította az állkapcsát.

Piton egy mély lélegzetet vett, elszántan küzdött, hogy visszanyerje az uralmat az arcvonásai felett.

– Harry, a törött tükröd csak egyetlen összefüggésben működött, és még az sem volt teljes mértékben sikeres.

– De teljesen biztonságos volt.

– Annyira biztonságos, hogy az eljárás során tönkretetted Draco képkeretét. 

– Hát ez talán visszautal arra a „hasonló a hasonlót erősíti" elvre – mondta Harry. – Lehet, hogy az egy természetes következménye volt annak, hogy egy törött tükröt használtam egy képkereten, mivel akkor nem tudtam, hogy mit csinálok…

– Épp erről beszélek. Nem tudod, hogy mit csinálsz – sóhajtott fel Piton. 

Harry hirtelen leült a kanapéra, és közben megpróbált nem dühöngeni. Ha dührohamot kap, az nem segít elérni, amit szeretne.

– Miért nem ülsz le te is? – kérdezte, és megpróbált felnőttesnek hangzani. – Beszéljük meg ezt a dolgot.

Draco nem szólt semmit mióta a levelet kirántották a kezéből, de azonnal leült amint Piton is, és – világosan jelezve maradási szándékát – keresztbe tette a bokáit. _Így a jó_ , gondolta Harry. _Az ilyesfajta beszélgetéseken az egész családnak ott kell lennie_. 

– Rendben – mondta Harry, mindkettőjük felé bólintva. – A mágikus tárgyak kombinálása nagyon veszélyes lehet. Mindannyian tudjuk ezt. Továbbá már megígértem neked, hogy egyedül nem tennék semmit. Emiatt nem kell aggódnod.

– Hát persze, hogy nem – mondta Piton meglehetősen rosszindulatúan. – Mert nálam van a tükröd.

 _És ragaszkodhatsz ahhoz, hogy magadnál is tartsd azt_ , Harry tudta a térképről szóló vitájukból. Egyetlen eszköze, hogy visszakapja a tulajdonát az lehetne, hogy elhagyja az iskolát, és annak nem sok értelme lenne, mivel a Lelkek Tükre itt van a Roxfortban.

Ami azt jelenti, hogy az adu az apja kezében van.

– Mellesleg még mindig szivárog belőle a mágia – mondta Piton sokkal nyugodtabb hangon.

– Hát az jó – mondta Harry olyan finoman, ahogy csak bírta. _Ésszerű érvelés... az a legjobb eljárás a jelen helyzetben._ – Azt hiszem, annyira töröttnek szeretném, amennyire csak lehet, ha a „törött erősíti a töröttet" jelenti a megoldást.

– És hiányzik belőle egy darab. 

Harry bólintott. 

– Az a szilánk, ami beolvadt a képkeretbe és nem került elő, amikor befejeztem a bűbájt.

– A törött részt értem – mondta Draco -, de ha a tükörnek hiányzik egy darabja, az azt jelenti, hogy nem lehet megfelelően összeilleszteni a Lelkek Tükrével. Az volt a benyomásom, hogy a miniszter olyan tükörről beszélt, ami legalábbis hiánytalan.

– Ezt nem írta – vitatkozott Harry. – Még az is lehet, hogy előnyt jelent majd, hogy extrán törött. Apu, te mit gondolsz?

– Apu? – kérdezte Piton, mindkét szemöldökét felhúzva. – Már te is kezded?

Amikor Harry csak bámult rá, Draco megmagyarázta. 

– Úgy érti, akkor nevezed apunak, amikor akarsz tőle valamit!

Harrynek egy másodpercre leesett az álla.

– Nem is! Majdnem mindig apának szólítalak, te is tudod.

– De azt is tudom, hogy most megpróbáltál manipulálni.

– De általában helyesled ezt – motyogta Harry. – Szereted, amikor a mardekáros oldalam jön elő.

– Akkor nem, amikor bele is halhatsz! 

– Rendben – vágta rá Harry. – Te mit gondolsz, Perselus?

A bájitalmester keresztbe tette a karjait. 

– Azt gondolom, hogy lenyűgözők az elméleti viták a magas szintű varázslásról, és hogy ezeknek elméletieknek is kell maradniuk. 

– Azt mondtad, hogy segíteni fogsz nekem! 

– Abban nem, hogy mágia általi öngyilkosságot kövess el.

Harry is keresztbe tette a karjait és kiábrándultan dőlt hátra.

– Akkor ennyi? Soha nem fogjuk kipróbálni? Egyszerűen csak feladjuk, mert egy kicsit veszélyes lehet?

Piton hirtelen talpra ugrott, és végigviharzott a folyosón az irodája felé, a köpenye mögötte örvénylett. Harry csak az arckifejezésével kérdezte Dracótól, hogy mi ez az egész, de Draco megvonta a vállát. 

Piton egy pillanattal később már vissza is tért, egy pergamentekercsel a kezében. Egy mozdulattal kibontotta, miközben visszaült a helyére, és átadta Harrynek, aki a saját tavalyi esszéjét ismerte fel benne a mágikus tárgyak kombinálásáról.

– Olvasd el!

– Nem szükséges, hogy elolvassam. Emlékszem, mi van benne.

– Tényleg? És még mindig azt mondod, hogy ez az eljárás idézem, „egy kicsit veszélyes lehet"? Mondd csak Harry, mi történt azzal a varázslóval, aki összekombinált egy varázstutajt egy seprűvel?

Ő… huh, hát kisöpört a tengerre.

Draco halkan felnevetett, de Piton ijesztő tekintetét látva azonnal abba is hagyta, persze még halkan hozzátette:

– Ez jó szójáték volt, Perselus.

– Egy borzalmas halál nem vicc – méltatlankodott Piton, amiről Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a legnagyobb képmutatás, tekintettel a hátborzongató dolgokra, amiket Piton néha szórakoztatónak talált. Viszont természetesen ez a téma a fiát érintette, úgyhogy valószínűleg ebben nem látott semmi humorosat. – És mi történt azzal a boszorkánnyal, aki megpróbálta összeolvasztani a varázskönyveket egy merengővel, hogy át tudja élni a könyveket, ahelyett, hogy azzal fárasztja magát, hogy elolvassa őket?

– Egy emlékké változott – suttogta Harry megborzongva. Ez a történet különösen szörnyű volt. A boszorkány a merengőben ragadt, semmi sem maradt belőle, csak folyékony ragacs. Ez rosszabb volt, mint szellemmé változni… ők legalább lebeghetnek, hogy különböző helyeket látogassanak meg. Ez a boszorkány csak annyit tud csinálni, hogy az idők végezetéig a kőfalakat bámulja, mivel senki nem merte visszatenni az emlékeket a saját fejébe.

– És mi történt…

Harry a kanapé előtti alacsony asztalkára hajította a tekercset. 

– Nem kell végigvenned az összes bekezdést. Emlékszem! De azok az emberek nem számítanak, _Perselus_. Ők az olyan emberek példái, akik megfelelő óvintézkedések megtétele nélkül rohantak a vesztükbe. Nos, én viszont megteszem azokat. És te is ott leszel, hogy lásd, és hogy segíts nekem, ha a legkisebb hiba történik.

Piton sóhajtott.

– Inkább én magam vállalnám a kockázatot, Harry.

 _Hát, ez elég griffendéles kijelentés volt_. De Harry nem akart eltérni a tárgytól, úgyhogy nem mondta ki. Azonkívül Pitonnak volt néhány griffendéles jellemvonása, például kifejezetten bátor volt. Csak hajlott rá, hogy megfelelő terv mentén használja a bátorságát. 

– Amit _én_ nem fogok hagyni – mondta Harry -, ugyanis szeretlek, és nem szeretném, ha bármi is történne veled. 

– Akkor pontosan érted, hogy hogyan érzek.

– Igen, értem. Tényleg. Bárhogy is, nem vállalhatod a kockázatot helyettem. Csak én vagyok képes a párszaszó varázslatra, amivel korábban sikerült elérni, hogy működjön.

Piton bólintott, mintegy ennek elismeréseként. Harry úgy vélte, hogy ez már haladás. 

Elszámolt ötig, miközben összegyűjtötte a gondolatait, majd folytatta. 

– Tudod, hogy még mire jöttem rá abból az esszéből, amit írattál velem? Azok a varázslók és boszorkányok, akikre hivatkoztam, mind az utolsó szálig a mágikus kísérletezés legfőbb szabályát szegték meg: mindannyian egyedül vágtak bele. Nem volt mellettük senki, aki segítsen, ha a dolgok rosszul alakulnának. A legtöbb esetben ráadásul még csak el sem mondták senkinek, hogy mit terveznek. Az ügyek többségében a nyomozók évekig vizsgálódtak, hogy rájöjjenek, hogy mi okozhatta ezeket a tragikus baleseteket. – Harry megint számolt magában, ezúttal tízig, megpróbálva eldönteni, hogy hogyan fogalmazza meg a döntő érvet. – Ha engem kérdezel, azzal követték el a hibát, hogy… hogy egyedül dolgoztak, nem azzal, hogy varázstárgyakat kombináltak össze. Sok varázsló kísérletezett különféle bűvös tárggyal, és általában biztonságosnak bizonyult a bütykölésük, mert betartották a legfontosabb szabályt, és gondoskodtak róla, hogy megfelelő segítségük legyen. 

Piton becsukta a szemeit és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. 

– Az ilyen beszélgetések könnyebbek voltak, amikor még nem tudtál felnőttesen érvelni. 

_Rendben, ez több mint haladás._ Harry várt, amíg az apja megint ránézett. 

– Kidolgozok majd egy tervet, és le fogom írni, hogy mindannyian át tudjuk nézi. Pontosan fogod tudni, hogy mit akarok csinálni, és hogy mire számítok, hogyan fog működni a varázslat az egyes szakaszokban, Perselus. És mind létrehozunk majd pillanatidéző bűbájokat, hogy az megmutasson nekünk minden veszélyes dolgot, hogy kijavíthassuk, bár én nem nagyon hiszem, hogy ilyesmire sor fog kerülni. Mert őszintén megvallva, _most már_ tudom, hogy milyen Sirius tükrével dolgozni. Lehet, hogy egy kicsit más lesz a Lelkek Tükrével összeolvasztani, de minden lehetséges biztonsági intézkedést megteszünk majd.

Piton csaknem kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámult rá. _A francba…_ Harry szerette volna tudni, hogy a férfi mire gondol.

– Amikor _mind_ átnézzük a tervedet, akkor pontosan kit is áll szándékodban belevonni?

– Öhm…téged, engem, Dracót, és... – Harry megpróbált nem megrezdülni – az igazgatót.

Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét

– Arra számítottál, hogy ellenvetésem lesz?

– Hát, nem, de… ööö nem akartam azt sugalmazni, hogy az ő varázsereje nagyobb, mint a tiéd…

– Az ő varázsereje tényleg erősebb az enyémnél, Harry. Ami azt illeti, a tiéd is az – vont vállat Piton. – Nem tagadhatom, hogy a varázslók néha felértékelik önmagukat, és egymást is felmérik ugyanazon az alapon, de a védelmed érdekében én magát Merlint is meghívnám, hogy ellenőrizzen.

– Köszi – vigyorgott Harry. – Bárcsak be tudnánk vonni őt is.

Egy susogó zaj miatt Harry oldalra pillantott, oda, ahol Draco ült. A másik fiú a kezeit mélyen a zsebébe lökte, bár amíg meg nem szólalt, Harry nem tudta, hogy mi borította ki annyira. 

– Segítek neked a bűbájokkal, vagy csak figyelem az eltéréseket, vagy bármi mást, ami szerinted hasznos lehet – mondta csendesen -, de… de… – néhányszor meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát – amikor a tükör működni kezd, én nem akarok azon a… területen állni, amit visszatükröz. Én... nem tudom megtenni.

Piton felállt és átvágott a szobán Draco székéhez, ahol leguggolt, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

– Draco – mondta nagyon lágyan – senki nem fog kényszeríteni, hogy bármi ilyesmit tegyél. 

Draco nyelt egyet. 

– Tudom. Csak attól félek, hogy véletlenül a rossz helyre kerülök. És akkor… megláthatom őt.

Harry tudta, hogy nem nyugtathatja azzal Dracót, hogy ez nem történhet meg. A tükör a várakozások szerint olyan embereket mutat meg, akiket életükben szerettél, ami azt jelenti, hogy Lucius Malfoy megjelenhet benne. _Draco valaha határozottan szerette őt, és bármit is érez a jelen pillanatban a férfi iránt, és abból az érzésből még mindig lehet benne egy szikrányi_.

Harry megértette Draco érzéseit, legalábbis megértett belőle valamit. Hála Istennek, James Potter nem volt olyan szörnyű ember, aki elrendeli a saját fia halálát, de Harry tudta, hogy milyen érzés szégyenkezni egy apa miatt. Még mindig égett az arca, amiért csupán sportból kínozta Pitont annak idején. Piton látszólag túllépett ezen, de Harry nem tudott, teljes egészében még nem. 

Addig nem tud, amíg meg nem látja az apját a tükörben, és meg nem kérdezheti őt, hogy hogy lehetett olyan végtelenül otromba.

– Én csak Harry miatt aggódom – sietett gyorsan hozzátenni az állát felszegve, és Piton sötét szemébe nézve Draco. – Máskülönben nem érdekel.

 _Na persze, hogy nem_ , gondolta Harry.

– Lényegében – folytatta Draco dacosan – azt hiszem, szeretném újra látni Luciust. Hogy egy kicsit felidegesítsem. Tudjátok, elmondanám neki, hogy egy muglit fogok elvenni.

– Lucius Malfoyal gúnyolódni egyáltalán nem bölcs dolog.

Draco ajkai mosolyba húzódtak.

– Ő meghalt, és ezzel megúszta ezt. Mit tudna csinálni?

– Portréként is sikerült elég kárt okoznia – mondta élesen Piton. 

– Nos, ez amúgy sem számít – fészkelődött mérgesen Draco a székében. – Lucius Malfoy nincs a szívemben, úgyhogy nincs rá lehetőség, hogy lássam őt.

 _Ez megmagyarázza, hogy Draco miért akarja távol tartani magát a visszatükröződő területtől_ , gondolta szarkasztikusan Harry, de nem mondta ki. A testvére nyilvánvalóan már úgyis össze volt zavarodva az egész miatt. Zavarodottnak kellett lennie ahhoz, hogy beismerje – legalábbis valamilyen formában -, hogy láthatná Luciust, ha belenézne a tükörbe.

 _Dracóval ellentétben,_ jött rá hirtelen Harry, _Piton egy szót sem szólt arról, hogy ki az a személy, akit láthatna. Talán Hostilian? Vagy az anyja, akinek a nevét még ennyi idő után sem tudom? Ami azt illeti, egyáltalán él-e még Piton anyja?_ Egy kicsit megremegett, annyira szerette volna megkérdezni, de tudta, hogy jobb, ha nem teszi.

– Jól vagy, Harry?

Harry eltöprengett, hogy milyen lehet az arca, hogyha az apja ilyet kérdez

– Ja, igen – vágta ki magát gyorsan. – Csak álmodoztam, tudod. Hogy mit kellene kérdeznem először az édesanyámtól. Mert... öhm, meg fogjuk próbálni, ugye? 

Piton felállt. 

– Azt hiszem, engem meggyőztél, de a végső döntés az igazgatón fog múlni. Végül is ő a felelős a kastélyért. 

– Nem fogja megrongálni a kastélyt…

– Mert a sötét erőid soha nem tettek olyasmit?

Harry összerezzent, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy milyen kárt tett éppen ebben a szobában.

– Nos, az a pálcás Lumos volt az egyetlen, tudod…

– És a kórházi szárny ablakai – mondta Draco tényszerűen. – És csináltál valamit a kizárásról szóló tárgyalásom alatt is. Olyan volt, mintha a kastély alapjai is megremegtek volna.

– De azokban az esetekben elvesztettem az önuralmamat – ismerte be kelletlenül Harry. – Ez nem fog megint megtörténni. 

– Gondoskodj róla, hogy így legyen – tette be Piton a Scrimgeourtól érkezett levelet a köpenyébe. – Megyek, és megbeszélem ezt a dolgot Albusszal. 

Akárhogy is, mielőtt felment volna a kandallón, néhány pillanatra az irodájába ment. _Kétségkívül azért, hogy magához vegye a törött tükröt._

Harry majdnem megkérte, hogy láthassa, de végül úgy döntött, hogy hamarosan úgyis vissza fogja kapni. 

Pergament és tollszárat húzott elő egy fiókból, és leült, hogy részletesen papírra vesse, hogy a törött tükör hogyan változtatta képernyővé Draco képkeretét, és hogy tervei szerint hogyan fog hatni a Lelkek Tükrére.

– Nem bánnád, ha elolvasom majd, amikor elkészülsz vele? – kérdezte Draco a szoba túlsó végéből, kicsit félénk hangon. 

Harry odafordult, és ránézett.

– Az hiszem, minden érintettnek el kell olvasnia, hogy mindenki értse, hogyan tervezem az eljárást. 

Draco homloka ráncba szaladt.

– Nem a miniszternek írsz köszönőlevelet? 

– Ó! – Harry érezte, hogy elpirul. – Nem, erre nem is gondoltam. Gondolod, hogy szükség van rá? Nem akarom, hogy azt higgye, a zsebében vagyok és bármivel egyetértek majd, amit csak akar. 

– Ezért kértem, hogy elolvashassam. Szólni fogok, ha olyasmire utalnál, amire nem kellene.

– De akkor se tudom, hogy mit kell mondanom – nézett mogorván Harry. – Nem tartozik rá, hogy milyen tükröt akarok működésre bírni, vagy hogy kivel akarok beszélgetni azon keresztül.

– Nem kell belemenned a részletekbe. – Draco rövid szünetet tartott. – Szeretnéd, ha én írnám meg, hogy te a tervre tudj koncentrálni? Majd mindent megteszek, hogy úgy hangozzon, mintha te írtad volna.

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ez egy meglehetősen kedves ajánlat volt, de azért azt mondta:

– Rendben, de azért hadd lássuk, apa mit gondol róla, mielőtt elküldjük. – Hirtelen elvigyorodott. – Tulajdonképpen ne mondjuk meg neki, hogy te írtad meg helyettem. Én majd lemásolom, hogy az én kézírásommal legyen írva. Gondolod, hogy fel fogja ismerni, hogy nem az én munkám?

Draco a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát.

– Hmm, nem tudom... 

Piton természetesen azonnal tudta, hogy a levél hamisítvány. 

– A testvéred írta meg helyetted? – kérdezte, miután átnézte a pergament, amit Harry átadott neki. 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Tudtam, hogy jobban el kellene rejtenem a vigyorgásomat.

– Azt is, meg Dracónak is meg kellene tanulnia kevésbé mesterkélten fogalmazni. Harry soha nem használná ebben a kontextusban az elismerés szót. – A tekintete végigsöpört mindkét fián. – De úgy vélem, hogy Scrimgeour miniszter úr semmit sem fog észrevenni. Ez egy remekül megfogalmazott levél, Draco. Minden szükséges frázis benne van, anélkül, hogy bármit mondana.

Draco lendületesen meghajolt, nyilvánvalóan boldogan hallotta a dicséretet.

 _Csak egy mardekáros lehet ennyire büszke, amiért olyan levelet írt, ami nem mond semmit,_ gondolta Harry, _de ez jól van így, értem. Scrimgeournak tudnia kell, hogy nem ígérek semmit. Egyáltalán semmit. Azért jó lenne vele sokkal jobban kijönni, mint ahogy Caramellel annak idején._

**\---------------------------------------------------**

  
  


Egy héttel később Harry lélegzetvisszafojtva állt a Lelkek Tükre előtt, miközben Dumbledore az utolsó bűbájokat végezte, amik a kísérlet idejére mágikusan elzárják Piton lakosztályát a kastély többi részétől. Korábban már egyéb varázslatokat is létrehoztak, védőfalakat, pajzsbűbájokat, erőrekesztő védőgátakat, és egy egész sereg magasabb szintű varázsigét, amiknek Harry azelőtt még a nevét sem hallotta.

A legtöbbjük valószínűleg fölösleges volt, mivel Harry nem hitte, hogy bármi gond történhet. És az ösztönei általában jók, nem igaz? Azon kívül Piton már úgyis létrehozta a legerősebb védelmet: a vérségi védvonalakat.

Amíg azok érvényben vannak, semmi nem juthat be Piton szobáiba, ami árthat Harrynek. Piton ezt szem előtt tartva költöztette be a Lelkek Tükrét a nappalijába. Megmutatta a védővarázslat állapotát is, a zöld ugyanolyan erősen és egyenletesen izzott, mint amikor Harry legutóbb nézte meg a falakat, mennyezet és a padlót bevonó bűbájt. Harry meg is lepődött egy kicsit, hiszen ő most már nagykorú. _Nem kellett volna emiatt elkezdjenek gyengülni azok a varázslatok?_

– Az örökbefogadás kölcsönös elutasítása az egyetlen dolog, ami feloldhatja a varázslatot – biztosította őt Piton. – Amíg a fiam vagy, jogod van itt élni, és a védővarázslatok is erősek maradnak. Végül is az anyád áldozatán és szeretetén alapulnak. Egy anya szeretete nem csökken, amikor a gyereke felnő. 

_Ha ez nem az_ „én mindig szeretni foglak" _mardekáros megfogalmazása, akkor tényleg nem tudom, mi lenne az._

– Eszedbe jut bármilyen más óvintézkedés, amit meg kellene tennünk, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore körbesétálva a szobában. 

Piton néhányszor megpöccintette a pálcáját, a szemei összeszűkültek a mély koncentrációban, ahogy leellenőrizte a már létrehozott varázslatokat.

– Nem, igazgató úr.

– Akkor azt hiszem, elkezdhetnénk.

Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy nem kap levegőt. _Ez az! Annyi ábrándozással és vágyakozással eltöltött év után, és olyan hónapok után, amikor az Igazmondó Álom megmutatta a kisbaba koromat, végre találkozhatok a szüleimmel. Igazán találkozni fogok velük, és szemtől szemben fogunk beszélgetni, és megkérdezem őket, hogy… Igen! Megkérdezek és elmondok mindent._

– Egy pillanat – mondta kedvesen Piton.

Húú, a férfi hirtelen közvetlenül előtte állt, ahelyett, hogy a szoba másik végén lett volna, ahol korábban. Harry nem vette észre, mikor jött el onnan.

– Uram?

– Ne legyél annyira ideges.

– Mondja ezt az az ember, aki az elmúlt héten másfélmilliószor jósolta meg a halálomat. 

– Ostobaság. Csak tizenhét alkalommal említettem meg a dolgot – pislákolt fel egy halvány mosoly Piton ajkain. – És egyébként is, nem azért vagy ideges.

– Nem – ismerte be halkan Harry. – Mit mondjak majd nekik? Úgy értem… Dracónak végig igaza volt. Nem is ismerem őket! 

– Én ismertem őket. Minden rendben lesz. 

Harry gyomra görcsbe rándult. Mégis mi a baja? Most, hogy ilyen közel a pillanat, izgatottnak kellene lennie, nem igaz? 

– Ezt csak úgy mondod.

– Olyannak ismersz, mint aki értelmetlen közhelyeket mond? 

– Nem – ismerte el Harry.

– Akkor minden rendben lesz. Albus jó munkát végzett a védőbűbájokkal…

– A te segítségeddel, fiam. A te segítségeddel.

– …és neked csak annyi dolgod van, hogy magadhoz hívd Jamest és Lilyt – folytatta Piton ügyet se vetve a félbeszakításra.

– Igen – mondta rekedten Harry. – Igen. Kezdjük!

– Csak egy pillanat – mondta megint Piton. – Vedd le az iskolai köpenyedet, Harry.

– Nem! – Harry a prefektusi jelvényére tette a kezét, ami a felemás címere fölé volt tűzve. – Én nem titkolom, hogy mardekáros vagyok, hogy a Mardekár prefektusa vagyok. Nem fogok hazudni nekik.

– Nem azt kértem, hogy hazudj, bolond gyerek…

– Jó, mert nem is fogok. És nem fogok úgy viselkedni, mintha szégyellném, mert nem így van – mérgelődött Harry. – Hogyan is gondolhattad ezt?

– Nem szégyenkezésről van szó – mondta Piton, és Harry észrevette, hogy elsötétült a tekintete. – Csupán egyszerű tiszteletadás a szüleid felé. Lesz elég feldolgozni valójuk az első pillanatokban. Már az is elég nagy megrázkódtatás lehet számukra, hogy visszarángatjuk őket a holtak és az élők birodalmának határára, Harry. Ha mindent el akarsz újságolni ma este, én nem foglak megakadályozni benne, de nem hiszem, hogy az arcukba kellene vágnod a Mardekárban elfoglalt helyedet a legelső pillanatban, amint meglátnak. Adj nekik egy kis időt, hogy egyáltalán azt megszokják, hogy láthatnak téged.

 _Ez valószínűleg egy nagyon jó tanács_ , látta be Harry. 

– Csak nem akartam, hogy azt hidd, hogy inkább őket választom helyetted – motyogta, miközben levette a köpenyét. Draco szó nélkül odajött, elvette tőle, és egy pillanatra eltűnt vele a hálószobában. 

Furcsa volt, hogy hirtelen mennyire… meztelennek érezte magát. Otthon általában köpeny nélkül járt, de most, hogy csak farmer és pulóver volt rajta, valahogy olyan védtelen érzés volt. 

Hirtelen rájött, hogy valamiféle páncélként hordta a köpenyt. _De hát nem lehet arra szükségem, igaz? A saját szüleim ellen nem!_

Összeszorította az állkapcsát és kihúzta magát.

– Akkor rendben. Kezdjük!

Az ebédlőasztalhoz sétált, és lebámult a törött tükörre, ami mindezt lehetségessé fogja tenni. Amikor elérte, hogy a mágikus képkeret hangot is közvetítsen, nem csak képet, akkor egyetlen szilánkot használt, úgyhogy most is egy másik szilánkért nyúlt, ami majd a Lelkek Tükrét fogja újra működésre bírni. 

A keze megállt a tükör fölött, és megremegett, miközben megpróbálta eldönteni, hogy melyik szilánk lenne a legjobb. A legnagyobb, hogy a lehető legnagyobb esélye legyen elérni, hogy a tárgyak egyesüljenek? 

_Törött erősít töröttet_ , jutott hirtelen eszébe. _A varázslat gyakran olyan szabályokat követ, amiknek látszólag nem sok értelmük van. Ez épp egy ilyen eset, ugye? A legtöröttebb darabra van szükségem… vagyis arra, ami annyira messze van egy ép, működő tükörtől, amennyire az lehetséges._

Az ösztönei arra késztették az ujjait, hogy a legkisebb szilánkot húzzák ki a tükörből, egy olyat, ami nem volt szélesebb, mint a kisujja, és csak másfélszer olyan hosszú.

Azután, mivel bármennyire valószínűtlennek is tűnik, de akár meg is halhat, odasétált az apjához és felnézett a szemébe. Általában nem mondana ilyesmit, amikor az igazgató is jelen van, mert ez személyes dolog, de ez most valahogy egyáltalán nem számított.

– Szeretlek, Perselus.

– James nem fog elválasztani minket, Harry, bármit is mondana…

– Tudom – mondta csendesen Harry. – Ez nem azért van.

Aztán Dracóhoz lépett. 

– Szeretlek téged.

Draco feszülten felnevetett. 

– Én is szeretlek, de abbahagynád az érzelgősséget? Éppen te magad erősködtél, hogy ez teljesen biztonságos lesz. 

Harry vállat vont.

– Az lesz, de amit mondanom kell, azt mondanom kell.

Draco vágott egy pofát, valószínűleg Harry fogalmazása miatt. 

Harrynek volt még egy mondanivalója. Dumbledore elé sétált, pillantásra se méltatva a rózsaszín és égszínkék talárt, ami miatt korábban az este folyamán vissza kellett nyeljen egy kuncogást. 

– Uram… nem mindig értettünk egyet mindenben, de… de…

Az igazgató a vállára tette az egyik kezét, és megpaskolta, mintha csak egy sokkal fiatalabb gyerek lenne.

– Minden rendben, Harry. Értem. 

Harry megkönnyebbülten mosolygott.

– Most pedig láss hozzá – intett Dumbledore a tükör felé. – A szüleid várnak. És kétségkívül Sirius is.

– Igen. – Harry hangja megint olyan rekedt volt, mint korábban. – Azt hiszem, itt az idő.

Megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a Lelkek Tükrével, a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Piton, Dumbledore és Draco elfoglalták a helyüket, kivont pálcákkal várják, hogy Harry elkezdje.

Harry odaillesztette, bal kézzel a Lelkek Tükrének ezüstösen tükröződő felületéhez nyomta a tükörszilánkot, majd a jobb kezével odafordította a pálcáját, olyan ívben, hogy az ereje keresztüláradjon rajta, ahelyett, hogy mellette törne elő. 

Azután a szemüvege sarkába karcolt kígyóra pillantott és kimondta a varázsigét, amit már korábban kitalált. Legutóbb a _Mutasd Dracót_ jelentette a megoldást, de most úgy döntött, hogy ezúttal a varázsige megfogalmazásakor olyasmit használ, ami jobban összeillik a Lelkek Tükréhez kötött varázslattal. Az nem reagálna egy olyan kérésre, hogy egy meghatározott személyt mutasson, végül is, úgy volt tervezve, hogy azt mutassa, aki a szíved mélyén lakozik. 

– _Mutasssd, amit ssszeretnél_ – mondta egyszerűen, keresztülnézve a kígyón, hogy lássa a tükröt.

A varázserő olyan erővel robbant át a pálcáján, hogy Harry örült, hogy az egyik kezével a tükörbe kapaszkodik.

A szilánk a keze alatt teljesen elolvadt, és a Lelkek Tükrének felszíne folyékony lett, hogy elnyelje.

De Harry résen volt, valami ilyesmire számított. Megingott, de hátraugrott a tükörtől, mielőtt előreesett volna. 

Egy hosszú pillanatig a Lelkek Tükre olyan volt, mintha csak egy keret lenne, ami egy ködpamacsot vesz körül. Ismeretlen erők által egy sík formában tartva, a köd gomolygott és hullámzott, mindenféle kavargó és áradó formákban hömpölygött, egészen addig, amíg Harry már megesküdött volna rá, hogy egy élőlényt lát. 

Azután a köd minden előjel nélkül hirtelen kifeszült és mozdulatlan lett, fényes ezüstnek látszó szilárd felszínné alakult. Harry látta benne a saját tükörképét, de nem egészen tisztán, homályos volt, mintha nem tudna ráfókuszálni, vagy mintha levette volna a szemüvegét mielőtt a tükörbe nézett. És ennyi volt az egész, amit Harry a tükörben látott, ami most menthetetlenül működésképtelennek látszott. Csak ő maga volt benne. Csak Harry, amint ott áll, és várja a szeretteit, akik nem fognak megérkezni. 

_Ez a valami ráadásul többé már nem is tükör_ , gondolta undorral Harry. _Legalábbis nem igazi_.

– Mégse működik – mondta akadozó hangon. Alig bírta ki, hogy el ne sírja magát. _A fenébe! Annyira hittem benne, annyira bíztam_ … 

Hirtelen egy másik alak is megjelent a tükörben, egy fekete mozgó folt a háta mögött.

Harry csak bámult, kétségbeesetten reménykedett, vágyott rá, hogy olyan valaki legyen, aki a túlsó világból érkezik.

A folt közelebb jött, amíg csak Harry meg nem látott egy sápadt arcot kiválni a fekete háttérből. Mielőtt a kezek a vállára nehezedtek volna már tudta, hogy Piton az, aki azért jött, hogy megvigasztalja őt.

Vagy talán mégse, mert Piton nem mondta, hogy minden rendben lesz, és nem fordította meg őt, hogy Harry el tudja rejteni az arcát, amíg megpróbál úrrá lenni a csalódottságán és kiábrándultságán.

A kezek megszorították a vállát. 

– Gondolj rájuk – suttogta sürgetően a fülébe Piton. – Teljes erővel gondolj azokra az emberekre, akiket látni szeretnél. Be kell bizonyítanod a tükörnek, hogy szereted őket, hogy tényleg a szívedben vannak.

Úgyhogy Harry becsukta a szemeit, összeszorította őket, és _emlékezett_ , olyan erősen, ahogy csak bírt. Az Igazmondó Álom képei áramlottak az agyába, és megpróbálta beléjük szőni mindazt a szeretetet, amit valaha is érzett a szülei iránt. Mindazt a kétségbeesett, sajgó szeretetet, amit azok iránt érzett, akiket mindig is szeretett volna maga mellett tudni, bármennyire is reménytelen és értelmetlen volt olyan dolgot kívánni, amit nem kaphatott meg. Látta magát alig egyéves kisbabaként egy játékseprűn lovagolni, miközben az édesapja nevetett és tapsolt. Látta az édesanyját, amint énekelve ölelte magához őt és ringatta, amíg ő a hüvelykujját szopta, és a puha altatódalt hallgatta. 

És Sirius… Harry emlékei róla még erősebbek voltak, a valóságra alapozottak az álmok helyett. A Zordó, ami eljött, hogy megnézze az ő kviddicsmeccsét. Amikor megmentette Siriust a dementoroktól, hogy azután bánatosan nézze végig, hogy el kell hagynia őt, és rejtőzködnie kell. A különféle találkozások Siriusszal, különböző alkalmakkor és módon: a barlangban, a kandallón keresztül zajló láng-beszélgetések… 

A Boltív.

Harry fájdalmasan felnyögött, de a bánatos hangot elfojtotta az, ahogy közvetlenül mögötte Piton levegőért kezdett kapkodni, és az ujjai hirtelen olyan erővel szorították meg Harry vállát, hogy az már fájt. 

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és homályosan érzékelte, ahogy Piton elengedi a vállát, hátralép, és a tükörképe beleolvad a háttérbe.

Nem véletlenül, mert amikor Harry újra a tükörbe nézett, valami új visszatükröződést látott.

Vagy nem is visszatükröződést, mivel a tükörben látható férfi igazából egyáltalán nem volt velük a szobában. De a szelleme ott volt, mert Harry hívta őt. 

Harry lábai megbicsaklottak, és a kőpadlóra zuhant. Beütötte a térdeit, de alig érezte a fájdalmat. A lábaiban legalábbis nem. A szíve viszont más lapra tartozott, olyan fájdalmasan dübörgött, mintha ki akarna ugrani a mellkasából.

A tükörbe bámult, aminek a felszíne most úgy fénylett, mintha megvilágították volna belülről. A benne látszó kép tökéletesen kivehető volt, éles és fényes, és annyira közeli, hogy Harry megérinthette volna a tükörben látható férfit, csak a kezét kellett volna kinyújtania. 

A szemei könnyekkel teltek meg, mert félt ezt megtenni, félt remélni, félt attól, hogy a tükörben látható férfi el fog tűnni, vagy hogy nem lesz rá képes, hogy lássa Harryt, vagy…

De a férfi látta őt.

Ő is térdre ereszkedett, és előrehajolt, ismerős, szeretett arcvonásain egy mosoly jelent meg.

Harry nem tudott megszólalni, a torka teljesen elszorult. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és széttárt ujjakkal a tükör merev felszínére fektette. 

Egy újabb ziháló hangot hallott a háta mögül, de senki nem mozdult, hogy megakadályozza, hogy megérintse a tükröt.

A tükörben látható alak is szétterpesztette az ujjait a túloldalon, és Harryéhez illesztette, bár természetesen Harry továbbra is csak a tükör hűvös, kemény felszínét érezte.

De már rendben volt minden, Harry addigra már _el tudta hinni_. Egyetlen szót préselt ki az ajkai között, egyetlen szót, de abban mintha az egész világ benne lett volna. Egy szót, tele szeretettel, reménnyel és lehetőséggel.

Egy szót, ami élt és lélegzett, még ha a tükör mögötti férfi ezek egyikére se volt képes.

– Sirius!   
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar ASLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

**Feketekavics**

  



	4. Chapter 4

_**Egy páratlan család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, Feletekavics**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Negyedik Fejezet:**

_**Sirius**_

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

– Harry.

Csak egy szó, csak ennyi volt, amit Sirius először mondott. Harry még szélesebben mosolygott miközben zsebre tette a pálcáját, hogy a másik kezét is a tükörnek támaszthassa. Ez a mozdulat már majdnem ölelés volt.

Sirius mozdulatról mozdulatra utánozta őt. A kissé ráncos arcán – a koránál idősebbnek látszott az Azkabanban eltöltött kemény évek miatt – egy hihetetlenül széles vigyor terjedt szét. Hogyan is tükrözhet egyetlen arckifejezés ilyen hatalmas boldogságot?

– Hiányoztál – mondta Harry, homlokát az üvegnek támasztva, és óvatosan lélegzett, hogy ne párásítsa be a tükröt. Egyetlen részletet sem akart elszalasztani Siriusból. – Hogy… hogy vagy? 

Mire kimondta, már tudta is a választ. _Sirius haja most rövid. Amikor lehangolt volt, hajlott rá, hogy hosszúra hagyja, de… a haj az nő a túlvilágon is? Nem hiszem. Amikor Sirius átesett a Boltíven, hosszú haja volt. Ha most rövid, az csak azt jelentheti… hogy nem zaklatja fel, hogy meghalt. Lehet, hogy a külső megjelenése… a lelkiállapotát tükrözi._

– Meghaltam, Harry – suttogta Sirius nagyon lágyan, mintha azt gondolná, hogy Harry nem tudja. – Átestem a Boltíven.

– Én… láttam. – Ekkor Harrynek hátra kellett húzódnia, mert annyira gyorsan és mélyen zihált, megpróbálva visszanyelni a könnyeit, hogy végül bepárásította a tükröt. – Sajnálom, Sirius! Nagyon, nagyon sajnálom! Nem akartam, hogy meghalj! 

Óh, te jó Isten, minden erőfeszítése ellenére elsírta magát, és Sirius előrehajolt, amíg úgy nem látszott, mintha az _ő_ homloka nyomódott volna oda az üveghez; szürke szemei tele voltak szeretettel és aggodalommal, és... és... Harry alig bírta elviselni. 

– Tudom, hogy nem akartad – mondta Sirius. – Töröld meg a szemeid, Harry. Minden rendben van.

Az adott körülmények között ez rosszabb volt egy jelentéktelen közhelynél.

– Hogy lehetne rendben? Meghaltál! És ez az én hibám!

– Harry James Potter – mondta Sirius komolyan. – Többé nem akarom hallani, hogy ezt mondod. Soha többé. Komolyan mondom. _Nem_ a te hibád! 

– Igen, igen, tudom – mondta a szemeit törölgetve Harry. Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak lenne egy zsebkendője, mert bedugult az orra. – Bellatrix küldte rád azt az átkot, ami elgáncsolt, de egyáltalán nem lettél volna ott, ha én nem... – _Istenem, most meg úgy szipogok, mint egy kisgyerek, és a legrosszabb, hogy abba se bírom hagyni. Rosszul lennék, ha abbahagynám_. – Annyira sajnálom!

– Nem beszélt veled erről Albus? 

_Ó, de igen, naná_. Harry aligha szerette volna megismételni _azt_ a beszélgetést. Mégis mit mondott volna? Hogy Dumbledore azt mondta, Sirius hibája volt, hogy megölték, mert rosszul bánt Siporral? 

– De igen, egy keveset – mondta mogorván. Már akkor sem szerette azt a magyarázatot, és most még kevésbé tetszett neki. 

– Akkor tudod, hogy mi az igazság – mondta lágyan Sirius.

Harry vadul rázta a fejét. Nem akarta elfogadni azt, sem Dumbledore-tól, sem Siriustól. Nem Sirius hibája volt, egyszerűen nem lehetett!

– Nézz rám, Harry!

Harry beharapta az ajkát és felnézett.

– Eljött az időm, Harry – magyarázta Sirius, és az ujjai megállás nélkül simogatták a tükör belső felszínét. – Nem mondta Albus? 

Harry nyelt egy nagyot. 

– Öhm… nem. Ő nem ezt… ő nem épp így magyarázta.

Sirius kuncogott. 

– Ez meglep, mivel Albus mindig annyira bölcsnek látszott, de gondolom az, ha halott vagy, egyedülálló rálátást ad a dolgokra.

Mosolya elhalványult, és arcán aggodalom jelent meg. 

– Harry, ezt most úgy mondom, mint aki pontosan tudja, mit beszél: _eljött az időm_. Ha aznap nem mentem volna a Minisztériumba, elcsúsztam volna a saját fürdőkádamban, vagy valami hasonlóan megalázó történt volna. Ehelyett úgy haltam meg, ahogy a legjobban szerettem volna. A dolgok sűrűjében voltam. Ismét harcoltam, olyan emberekért, akiket szeretek. Harry... nem akartalak elhagyni, de nem volt választásom. Viszont úgy halni meg, mint ami nekem jutott… az jó halál volt.

Harry szipogott. 

– Amikor hátra estél, úgy néztél ki, mint aki máshogy gondolja.

– Mindenkinek kell egy kis idő, mire magához tér a meglepetésből – mondta egy mosollyal Sirius –, de hidd el nekem, Harry, eljött az időm. 

Harry nem értette, Sirius hogy lehet annyira nyugodt és bölcselkedő ezzel kapcsolatban, de igaz, hogy Harry még soha nem volt halott, tehát honnan is tudhatná? Hú… talán a _nyugodjék békében_ kifejezés sokkal találóbb, mint ahogy bármikor is gondolta. Sirius határozottan békésnek tűnt.

– Azt akarom, hogy te is kimondd! – mondta Sirius. 

– Eljöttazidőd – motyogta Harry, a kőpadlóra nézve. 

– Ennél jobban is tudod.

Harry felnézett Sirius békével és szeretettel teli tiszta szürke szemeibe. 

– Eljött a te időd. 

– Ez már jobb – mondta Sirius. – Hidd is el ezt, Harry. Mert a halál… nem olyan rossz dolog. – Elmosolyodott. – James és Lily vártak rám. Eljöttek, hogy találkozzanak velem. Kifaggattak, hogy te hogy vagy.

Harry nyelt egy nagyot, és a térdelésből törökülésre váltott. Nagyon meg volt lepődve, hogy Sirius minden mozdulatát utánozta. Nem hitte, hogy az ő mozdulatai irányították a férfit, inkább arról lehetett szó, hogy Sirius közel akart lenni hozzá, és mivel közöttük volt a tükör, ami elválasztotta az élőket a halottaktól, ez volt az egyetlen lehetősége rá.

– Az édesanyám, az apám… ők hogy vannak? Öhm… gondolom békességben, ugye?

– Igen, nagyon is, bár természetesen mindig hiányzol nekik – mosolygott Sirius. – De ez nem baj, tudják, hogy majd újra látni fognak téged. Itt lesznek, hogy találkozzanak veled, amikor eljön a te időd, épp úgy, ahogy az ő szüleik is itt voltak nekik. 

– De... de... – Harry összekulcsolta az ujjait, és olyan keményen szorította, ahogy csak tudta, mert mindenáron el akarta kerülni, hogy megint sírjon. – Te azért vagy itt, mert hívtalak. Találtam egy különleges tükröt, ami lehetővé teszi ezt… de őket is hívtam. Olyan állhatatosan, ahogy csak tudtam. Csak szólongattam, és szólongattam őket… – Harry megint nyelt, azon töprengett, hogy talán az emlékei nem voltak elég erősek. Az álmaiból fakadó emlékek voltak, nem a valóságos életből… – Gondolod, hogy nem hallották? 

Sirius megrázta a fejét. 

– De igen, hallották. Együtt teáztunk, amikor hívtál. Mindannyian hallottunk téged.

Harry annyira megdöbbent, hogy felkiáltott.

– Tudtok teázni ott, ahol vagytok?

– Ez nem valóság. – Sirius vállat vont. – Viszont annyira valóságos, amennyire mi azok vagyunk. Nem tudom elmagyarázni, Harry. De ne aggódj, nem kell megértened, amíg itt nem leszel. És… bár hiányzol nekünk, nem akarjuk, hogy megérkezz, amíg el nem jön a saját időd arra, hogy csatlakozz hozzánk. Azt szeretnénk, hogy annyira teljes és boldog életet élj, amennyire csak lehetséges.

Harry bólintott és visszatért az eredeti gondolatmenetéhez. Nem is értette, hogy mi ütött belé, hogy pont a teázásra kérdezett rá. 

– Ha a szüleim hallották, hogy hívom őket, akkor miért nem jöttek? 

Sirius ismét közelebb hajolt Harryhez, mintha próbálná átölelni őt. 

– Nem tudtak. Nem tudom miért, Harry. Én akadálytalanul tudtam a hívásod irányába mozdulni, de amikor ők próbálták, nem tudtak egy arasznyit sem közelebb jönni hozzád. 

Harry megint összekulcsolta a kezeit, miközben megpróbálta elfogadni a hallottakat. Nincs joga panaszkodni. Az, hogy Siriusszal beszélhet, több volt, mint amit valaha is remélhetett. 

– De miért nem tudtak jönni? – jajdult fel hirtelen. 

_Ennyit arról, hogy nem panaszkodok._

– Nem tudom – ismételte Sirius. 

– Talán én tudom – mondta lassan Harry. – Jaj, Istenem! A tükör miatt van, emiatt a hülye, kicseszett tükör miatt!

– Egy kicsit felnőttél – mondta szárazon Sirius. – Ez a tükör, amiről beszélsz… talán csak a nemrégiben elhunytakat engedi átjönni? 

– Nem, nem _ez_ a tükör. – Harry mély levegőt vett, és megpróbálta a lehető legjobban elmagyarázni. – A Roxfortban megtaláltam a Lelkek Tükrét. Ööö, most nyár van, de én a kastélyban lakom…

– Miért nem vagy Dursleyékkel? 

– Ó, öhm, ez hosszú történet, de ők meghaltak. – Harry hunyorított. – Nem láttad őket odaát?

Draco szörnyű hangot adott ki, valahol a nyögés és zihálás közt, és Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy a testvére mennyire aggódik, hogy a muglik és a varázslók ugyanoda kerülnek-e a túlvilágon. Húha… addig a pillanatig Harry szinte már el is felejtette, hogy nincs négyszemközt Siriusszal.

– Nem, de most hogy tudom, hogy itt vannak, majd megkeresem őket – mondta fenyegetően Sirius. – De az várhat. Mesélj a tükörről, amit találtál. James és Lily tudni akarnak majd róla.

Harry bólintott. 

– Hát, elvileg azokat a szeretteidet mutatja, akik ööö… eltávoztak. Amikor rátaláltam, már nem működött. Hónapokig próbáltam megjavítani, de semmi nem használt. Azután khm… hát ez egy kicsit bonyolult, de találtam egy megoldást, amiben kombináltam azzal a tükörrel, amit tőled kaptam. Emlékszel még a karácsonyi ajándékra? És ez elég volt hozzá, hogy újraélessze a Lelkek Tükrét. És ez lehet az ok is. Úgy értem, amiért a szüleim nem jöhettek.

Sirius a szemöldökét ráncolta. 

– Nem értem.

– Jaj. Hát csak mert a tükör, amit adtál nekem, valahogy talán hozzád kapcsolódik, nem? Mivel elvileg arra kellett volna használnom, hogy veled beszéljek rajta keresztül. – Harry megint nyelt, büszke volt magára, hogy különösebb elérzékenyülés nélkül tudta végigmondani mindezt. _De azért óvatosan. Ha a szüleimre gondolok, akik el vannak zárva tőlem annak ellenére, hogy most már működik ez a hülye tükör, mindjárt ordítani fogok._

– Az nem lehet – mondta csendesen Sirius. – Harry, nem tudom, hogy Jamesnek és Lilynek miért nem sikerült velem jönni a hívásod irányába, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem az az oka, amire gondolsz. A kétirányú tükrök bármelyik két varázsló között működnek, aki beléjük beszél. Nem voltak az én varázserőmhöz kapcsolva, vagy ami azt illeti, a Jameséhez. 

– Akkor miért?

– Nem tudom. – Harry tudta, hogy Sirius addigra már jó néhányszor elmondta ezt, de nem látszott türelmetlennek, amiért ismételnie kell magát. Talán ez annak a bölcsességnek a része, ami abból ered, hogy halott vagy. Vagy talán csak arról volt szó, hogy Sirius tudta, Harry még mindig annak a sokknak a hatása alatt áll, hogy láthatja őt. – De megpróbálom majd kideríteni. Mindenképpen megteszem, Harry. Kitaláljuk az okát, és teszünk majd ellene, rendben?

– Igen, rendben. – Harry félénken rámosolygott, és magában azt gondolta, hogy hálás lehet azért a lehetőségért is, hogy Siriusszal beszélhet. Legalább ennyit kaphat. – Hát akkor… te hogy vagy? 

Ezt is kérdezte már korábban, de Sirius akkor nem válaszolt rá.

– Itt nagyon más – mondta most. Még mindig törökülésben ült, de most hátradőlt, a háta mögé támasztva kinyújtott karjait. – Itt nem lehet érezni az idő múlását. Sőt, még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy itt egyáltalán létezik idő. 

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. 

– Hogyan nem létezhet idő?

– Egy nap majd megtudod – mosolygott Sirius. – De elég belőlem, Harry. Mesélj nekem magadról. Idősebbnek tűnsz, de nem tudom megmondani, hogy mennyivel. Még mindig iskolás vagy?

 _Ja, igen, ez az idő nélküli dolog. Sirius nem tudja, hogy mennyi idő telt el amióta meghalt._

– Nemrég lettem tizenhét éves – mondta Harry. – Vagyis néhány héttel ezelőtt. Néhány héten belül kezdődik a hetedik év. 

– Tehát akkor már nagykorú vagy – mondta lágyan Sirius. – Mennyire szerettem volna látni azt!

– Hát… igazából láthatod – mutatott magára Harry.

– Igen, ez igaz. És akkor még mindig az a terved, hogy auror leszel? Vagy meggondoltad magad? 

– Nem fogom meggondolni magam!

– Nem szabad úgy érezned, hogy rá vagy kényszerítve erre – mondta Sirius komolyan. – Lehet, hogy találnál valami mást, ami jobban illik hozzád. 

– Nem, nem fogok – erősködött Harry.

Sirius úgy mosolygott rá, mint akit mulattat a dolog, ami lehet, hogy bosszantotta volna Harryt, ha valaki másról van szó.

– Nincs több probléma a Wizengamottal? Vagy Caramellel?

Harry pislogott egyet. 

– Öhm… Caramel meghalt. Nem tudtad? Volt egy támadás a Minisztérium ellen.

Sirius bólintott.

– Hát, hallottunk róla valamit. Meg kell értened, az itteni dolgok nagyon távolinak tűnnek attól, ahol te vagy. Ennek részben az az oka, hogy nem tudhatunk semmit közvetlenül. – Egy újabb mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. – Vagyis általában nem. Feltételezem, hogy ez a beszélgetés nagy kivételnek számít, de általában csak akkor kapunk híreket, amikor meghal valaki olyan, akit az életünkben szerettünk. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a hírek akár éveket is késhetnek. Vagy évtizedeket, bár számunkra nehéz belegondolni ebbe, mert amikor itt vagy, lassan elfeledkezel az időről.

– Ööö… aha – nyögte Harry, mert nem igazán értette mindezt, hiába emlékezett rá, hogy a tükrön lévő latin felirat szerint a túlvilág az időn is túl van. 

Sirius megint kinyújtotta a kezét, mintha meg akarná érinteni Harryt, de aztán hagyta a térdére hanyatlani. 

– Úgy tűnik, hogy nemrég lehetett, amikor sok ember érkezett ide egyszerre. A mi általános benyomásunk az volt, hogy hirtelen haltak meg, mind a Minisztériumban, de egyikük sem tudta, hogy mi történt. Végül az emberek kezdtek arra a következtetésre jutni, hogy valamiféle támadás volt, de tudomásom szerint senki nem látta Caramelt errefelé.

Na, ennek már volt értelme.

– A rádió azt mondta, hogy szellemmé vált. Féligfejnélküli Nick azt éreztette velünk, hogy a szellemek nem tudnak oda menni, ahol ti vagytok. 

– Az biztos, hogy soha nem láttam itt egyet sem – mondta mosolyogva Sirius. – Nem hiszem, hogy a szellemek nagyon akarnák kísérteni a halottakat. Ők sokkal jobban kötődnek az élethez, mint mi. De nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.

– Ja, a Wizengamotról? Nem, nem próbáltak meg újra kirúgatni, vagy ilyesmi. Caramel végül arra jutott, hogy Voldemort tényleg visszatért, ahogy én mindig is mondtam. És az új vezetőnk, Scrimgeour, elég tisztességesnek látszik. Mindenesetre Caramelnél értelmesebb…

Harry hirtelen elhallgatott. Miért vesztegeti arra az idejét, hogy a két minisztert hasonlítgatja össze?

– Azt mondtad, hogy a hetedévet kezded… vagyis kicsivel több, mint egy év telt már el, mióta meghaltam, ugye? – kérdezte Sirius, a homlokát ráncolva. Világos volt, hogy nehéz neki kibogozni az időpontokat. Valószínűleg ezt eredményezi az, ha idő nélkül élsz – vagy hát létezel. – Mi történt veled mostanáig? 

– Uh... nos, azt már mondtam, hogy Dursleyék meghaltak – mondta Harry, azon morfondírozva, hogyan készítse elő a többit. – Rosszul éreztem magam, amiért nem bánkódtam nagyon. Vagyis egy kicsit sajnáltam Petúnia nénit, mert szörnyen nézett ki a végén. Öhm, leukémiás volt. Adtam neki a csontvelőmből, hogy hátha segít, de rosszul reagált reá, és meghalt.

Sirius kezei ökölbe szorultak, az ujjai karmokká merevedtek. 

– Adtál neki a te csontvelődből? És mégis hol volt Albus, amikor ez történt? Nem mondta neked senki, nem volt ott veled senki, hogy megakadályozza, hogy ilyen ostobaságot csinálj?

Harry nyelt. 

– Hát, Piton ott volt. 

– És nem állított le téged? – Sirius kivicsorította a fogát. – Meg fogom ölni! Nem érdekel, hogy én már halott vagyok, meg fogom ölni azt a zsíros hajú szemétládát! Mégis mit akart elérni, hogy meghalj? Még hogy hűséges rendtag, lószart! 

– Nem, nem, nem! – kiáltotta Harry. – Ő megpróbált leállítani engem…

Sirius valósággal _morgott_.

Azután egy szempillantás alatt átváltozott Tapmanccsá, aki őrjöngve kezdett fel-alá járkálni, az állkapcsa szétnyílt, hogy kivillantsa a fogait, és úgy nyálzott, mintha valami finom ennivalót látott volna. 

Például egy nyers-véres Piton-szeletet. 

Tapmancs morgása betöltötte az egész szobát. 

Harry nyelt, és közelebb hajolt. 

– Hallgass rám, rendben? Piton tényleg hűséges a Rendhez, és megpróbált leállítani engem, és végül az egésznek jó vége lett! Visszakaptam a varázserőmet – egy időre ugyanis elvesztettem – és… Tapmancs? Tapmancs! Sirius!

A fekete kutya képe elkezdett halványulni, és miközben Harry kiabált neki, hogy térjen vissza, átlátszóvá vált. 

Néhány pillanattal később Tapmancs eltűnt.

A tükör hirtelen visszaváltozott az eredeti állapotába, és pont úgy nézett ki, mint amikor Harry megtalálta, csak sokkal tisztább volt. 

Harry sóhajtva vette le a szemüvegét, és megdörzsölte a szemeit. 

– _Invito_ _fejfájás-csillapító cseppek_ – mondta Piton, majd Harry kezébe nyomta a fiolát. 

Harry hálásan döntötte le azt, és csak utána csúsztatta vissza a szemüvegét az orrára. 

– Ez nem ment valami jól.

– Már hogyne ment volna jól! – mondta Dumbledore, aki közelebb jött, és szokás szerint atyáskodva nézett Harryre. – Első kísérletnek nagyon is figyelemreméltó. Nem csak magadhoz tudtad hívni őt, de elég hosszú ideig sikerült az élők birodalmának határán maradnia.

– De nem elég ideig – mondta újból sóhajtva Harry. – Nem hagyta, hogy elmagyarázzam. 

– Hát, azt kell gondolnom, fiam, hogy ennek az átalakulásához lehetett valami köze. Sirius Tapmancsként nem tudott sokáig itt maradni. Végül is te nem Tapmancsot hívtad.

– Legközelebb mindkettőjüket szólítani fogom – mondta Harry kétkedő hangon. _Vajon a tükör megértené, ha úgy gondolnék Siriusra, mint két lényre egy testben? Végül is ma nem értette meg, hogy Sirius és Tapmancs egy és ugyanaz. A pokolba, hiszen még azt sem értette meg, hogy mennyire, de mennyire szeretném látni anyát és apát!_ – Vajon mit mondhat éppen most a szüleimnek? – Harry megremegett.

– Ó, valószínűleg most még semmit – legyintett Dumbledore. – Úgy gondolom, meg kell nyugodnia, hogy vissza tudjon alakulni. 

– Azt hiszem, Sirius annál azért jobban uralja az animágusi alakját.

– Hát, életében úgy is volt, de nem tudod, hogy a halál után mi az igazság. Mert végül is az egy újabb nagy kaland. 

Piton a tükörhöz lépett, és tetőtől talpig átvizsgálta mielőtt Harryhez fordult volna.

– Black éveket töltött egyhuzamban az animágus alakjában, amikor az Azkabanban volt. Nem lepne meg, ha azok az erők, amik a szellembirodalmat irányítják, valahogy félreértelmeznék a lelkét.

– Úgy érted, azt gondolják, hogy ő épp annyira Tapmancs, mint amennyire Sirius? Jó, tényleg az, de... igen, értem, mire gondolsz. – Harry sóhajtott. – A szüleim valószínűleg majd' megőrülnek, azon töprengve, hogy ők miért nem jöhettek, és ha Tapmancs még mindig fel-alá rohangál, mert túl dühös ahhoz, hogy visszaalakuljon Siriusszá, hát... igen. El tudom képzelni, hogy érezhetik magukat.

– Talán legközelebb James és Lily is képes lesz válaszolni a hívásodra – veregette meg lágyan Harry vállát Dumbledore. 

De nem így lett. Sőt, a következő napon, amikor Harry újra megpróbálta, senki nem válaszolt a hívására. Egyáltalán senki.

– Nem értem, mi lehet a baj! – nézte Harry értetlenül a tükröt. Megint folyékony fémnek tűnt, pont mint mielőtt Sirius megjelent volna benne. Harry ebből arra következtetett, hogy ez valamiféle várakozó állapot, amikor a tükör arra a lélekre vár, akit hívtak. Ezúttal azonban nem számított, hogy mennyi ideig, és mennyire kitartóan gondolt a szüleire és Siriusra. Még az sem használt, amikor Tapmancsot hívta. A tükör üres maradt, és csak a szobában levő négy embert mutatta. Vagyis inkább csak hármat, mivel Draco mindent megtett, hogy biztonságos távolságban maradjon attól a területtől, amit visszatükrözött.

– Én sem értem, fiam – mondta kedvesen az iskolaigazgató. – Öhm… Harry. Ha nem bánod, én is szeretném egy-két barátomat idehívni. 

– Albus – mondta Piton neheztelő hangon. – Nem hiszem, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb hely és idő arra, hogy ön elmerüljön az emlékekben…

– Semmi baj, apa – sóhajtott Harry. – Látnunk kell, hogy más emberek esetében működik-e, vagy sikerült tönkretennem.

– Nem tetted tönkre! – mondta Draco. – Ne legyél nevetséges!

– Hát, a képkeretedet is elrontottam…

– Csak mert arra kényszerítetted, hogy olyat tegyen, amire nem tervezték. Ez most más. 

Harry bólintott, nem mintha meggyőzték volna, csak túl levert volt ahhoz, hogy gondolkodjon.

– Csinálja, Dumbledore professzor úr. 

– Öhm, hogy kell…

Erre Harry elmosolyodott. Nem fordult elő túl gyakran, hogy varázslatot taníthat olyan valakinek, mint az iskolaigazgató. 

– Jöjjön, és álljon mellém. Most pedig, amikor én ellépek, kezdjen arra a személyre gondolni, akit hívni szeretne, de olyan erősen, ahogy csak tud. Öhm… én jórészt az emlékeimet vettem végig. Megpróbáltam bebizonyítani a tükörnek, hogy tényleg szeretem őket. Rendben?

Dumbledore bólintott. 

– Értem már, hogy miért voltál olyan jó tanár, Harry. Perselus azt mondta, hogy folytatni fogod a szakkörödet. 

– Öhöm, de ezúttal Draco lesz a főnök, mivel nekem olyannak kell tűnnöm, mint aki varázsolni is alig tud. – Harry a tükör felé intett. – Készen áll, uram?

Amikor az igazgató megint bólintott, Harry oldalra lépett, hogy a tükör egyedül Dumbledore-t tükrözze vissza.

Majd hirtelen visszaállt az eredeti állapotába, és megint úgy nézett ki, mint egy normális tükör egy olyan helyett, ami csillogó fémből készült. 

Harry csak bámult rá, és mélyen a lelkében lassan szétáradt a csalódottság. Nem mintha túlságosan érdekelte volna, hogy Dumbledore kit keres, de tudni akarta, hogy a tükör működik-e más embereknek. Szeretett volna adni egy lehetőséget az apjának, hogy használhassa, akkor is, ha egy ilyen beszélgetés nem lenne kellemes neki.

De ha Dumbledore-nak sem működik…

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Gondolom ez az állapot, amiben most van, azt jelenti, hogy ki van kapcsolva. És most egy másik szilánkot is elveszítettem Sirius tükréből a semmiért! Csak annyiszor beszélhetek vele, ahány szilánkom maradt, mivel minden alkalommal elhasználódik egy.

Dumbledore csak bólintott. 

– Azt kívánom, bárcsak kisebb darabokba törhetném a tükrömet – mondta rosszkedvűen Harry. – Ha tehetném, porrá őrölném, és akkor soha nem kellene feladnom Siriust, de Scrimgeour azt mondta, hogy a tükrök nem szeretik ezt. Ha szándékosan töröm el, akkor valószínűleg egyáltalán nem működne. 

Dumbledore az egyik kezével végigsimította hosszú szakállát, és a leggyengédebb hangon kezdett beszélni, ami Harry valaha is hallott tőle.

– Talán ennek pont így kell lennie, fiam. 

– Így kell lennie? – Harry mogorván nézett. – Ó. Edevis tükrére gondol, ugye? Aggódik, hogy ha végtelen számú szilánkom lenne, elfonnyadnék itt ülve, miközben Siriusszal beszélgetek.

– Nem aggódom – Dumbledore ajkai sokatmondó mosolyra görbültek. – Az apád ugyanis soha nem engedne meg ilyesmit, de mindkettőtöknek jobb, ha nem kell vitatkoznotok rajta, nem igaz?

Harry nem válaszolt erre. Nem tudott.

Dumbledore még egy pillanatig tanulmányozta a Lelkek Tükrét, azután filozofikusan megrántotta a vállát. 

– Nem tudom, hogy ez miért nem hajlandó nekem működni, de igaz, hogy még csak most tanulod ki ezt a fajta varázslatot. Nem lepne meg, ha egy kicsi több időre lenne szükséged ahhoz, hogy uralni tudd.

Draco valamikor korábban leült, de erre talpra szökkent, és Harryhez csörtetett.

– Az uralás, ez az oka az egésznek. Most már értem mi történt. Hát persze, hogy az igazgató úr nem tudott senkit se szólítani. Én se lennék rá képes. Te vagy itt az egyetlen, aki ural egy tükröt, Harry.

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. 

– De hát én soha nem uraltam egy tükröt sem, Draco. Nem voltam rá képes, és végül feladtam, és a párszaszó varázsigét használtam kiskapuként.

Draco az asztalra mutatott, ahol a kicsi négyszögletes tükör feküdt, törött szilánkjai gondosan a keretébe voltak illesztve. 

– Nem, te arra használtad a párszaszót, hogy urald. _Éppen ez_ volt a kiskapu. A múlt évben, amikor először használtad a párszaszót, hogy rávedd a tükröt, hogy azt tegye, amit akarsz, ez az urának fogadott téged. De mert nem mentél keresztül azokon a lépéseken, amik a könyvben voltak, és nem a szabványos módon csináltad a dolgokat, végül ilyen… – Draco egy pillanatra csak a kezeivel hadonászott –, nem is tudom, valamiféle személyes jellegű irányítással végezted. A tükör hallgat rád, és egyedül csak rád, és ez akkor is igaz, amikor összeolvad egy másik tükörrel, mint ez itt. 

– Nagyszerű – mondta Harry olyan szarkasztikusan, ahogy csak tudta. A fenébe, szerette volna, ha az apja használja a tükröt. – Csak nekem fog engedelmeskedni, és most még ezt sem csinálja. Ez egyszerűen csodás. Ne vedd sértésnek, de remélem, hogy most az egyszer a te nagyszerű „ösztönös tehetséged a varázslathoz" rossz nyomon jár. 

Draco nagyot nézett.

– Ki mondta azt, hogy nekem ösztönös tehetségem van a varázslathoz? 

– Perselus. – Harry oldalra pillantott, és látta, hogy az apjuk egy kicsit zordnak tűnik. Most már túl késő volt visszaszívni a szavakat. – Nem tudtad, hogy ez a véleménye? 

Egy széles mosoly áradt szét Draco arcán 

– Nahát, nem! És nagyszerű ezt hallani. – Elfordult, hogy szembenézzen az apjukkal **. –** Persze… még nagyszerűbb lett volna ezt tőled hallani.

– Ami a varázserődet illeti, már így is túl nagy az önbizalmad – mondta Piton. – Nem tudsz mindent, Draco.

Draco még mindig mosolygott. 

– Persze, hogy nem. Senki sem tud, még maga Merlin sem. De abban biztos vagyok – újra Harryhez fordult –, hogy annyira uralod ezt a tükröt, hogy már párszaszó nélkül is engedelmeskedik neked. A kicsi tükör megteszi, amit mondasz neki, egyszerűen azért, mert te mondod. Te vagy az ura, senki más, és még egy olyan személy se tudná rávenni, hogy működjön neki, aki tud a kígyók nyelvén.

– Ezt nem tudhatod. 

– Nos, amikor tegnap a keresztapádat hívtad, párszaszóul gondolkodtál?

Harry grimaszolt egyet.

– Nem tudhatom, igaz? Nekem az is úgy hangzik, mint az emberi szó.

– Ránéztél a kígyódra?

– Nem, a szemeim csukva voltak – ismerte be Harry. – Még csak nem is gondoltam kígyóra. Csak az édesanyámra, az apámra, és Siriusra gondoltam.

– Vagyis akkor párszaszó nélkül hívtad őket, és a keresztapád esetében működött is. – Draco megvonta a vállát. – Lehet, hogy tévedek, de nem hiszem. Legközelebb próbáld meg úgy összeolvasztani a tükröket, hogy közben nem sziszegsz. 

– És kockáztassam, hogy elveszítek értelmetlenül egy szilánkot? Na ne!

– Nos, az nem fog eltűnni, ha nem tudod rávenni őket, hogy összeolvadjanak, nem igaz? 

Harry összehúzta a szemét. 

– Miért olyan fontos neked hogy elhidd, hogy szert tettem valamiféle kizárólag-Harry-uralkodik-a-tükör-fölött hatalomra? 

Draco zsebre lökte a kezét.

 _Jaj._ Harry hirtelen megértette. _Valamilyen szinten Dracót csábítja az a tükör, de ő ezt nem akarta, mert ellentmondásos érzései vannak a Luciusszal való találkozással kapcsolatban._ Harry meg tudta érteni ezt, mert ő is látta az érem mindkét oldalát ebben a dologban. _Egy beszélgetés Draco és Lucius Malfoy lelke között félelmetes ötletnek tűnik, de ha Dracónak szüksége van… valamiféle lezárásra, azt is meg lehet érteni._

– Majd meggondolom, hogy kipróbáljam-e emberi nyelven – mondta sóhajtva Harry. – De nem ma.

– Igen, holnap is van nap – mondta Piton. – Akkor majd megint megpróbálhatod. 

– És pazaroljak el egy újabb szilánkot? – Harry érezte, hogy a könnyek csípik a szemét. -Félek bármikor is újra megpróbálni, hogy nehogy újra és újra csődöt mondjon, és az legyen a vége, hogy felhasználom az egész tükröt a semmiért.

– Viszont ha egyáltalán nem használod, akkor aztán biztosan semmire nem használod. – Piton Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Szükséged van valamire, hogy néhány órára eltereld a gondolataidat erről. Gyere velem a laborba. Hasznát tudnám venni a segítségednek.

– Nem igazán van kedvem bájitalokat főzni…

– Mikor szokott lenni? – mormolta Piton. – Harry, ez nem kérés volt. Érzem, hogy az égető fájdalom halványan kezdi körbevenni a jelemet. Szükségem lenne a segítségedre a tartósító főzethez.

Harry nagyot nyelt. 

– Jajistenem. Beidézi a Halálfalóit. Mit gondolsz, ez mit jelenthet? 

Piton grimaszolt, de csak egy kicsit. 

– A választ a beépített kémünktől kell várnunk, sajnálatos módon tőlem már nem.

– Szerencsére – suttogta Harry. – Utálom a gondolatát, hogy olyasfajta veszélyben lehetnél, de arra sem szeretek gondolni, hogy Remusnak milyen lehet.

– Ez háború, és mindegyikünk azt teszi, amit kell – mondta határozottan Piton. – Nekem pillanatnyilag ez az jelenti, hogy foglalkoznom kell a fájdalmammal, mielőtt teljesen hasznavehetetlen leszek.

– Igen, természetesen.

– Az irodámban leszek, ha szükséged lenne valamire, Perselus – mondta az igazgató.

– Igen, menjen csak. Nézze meg, hogy van-e valamilyen üzenet Lupintól.

Miközben Dumbledore távozott, Harry és Draco követték Pitont a laborba. Draco, aki Harrynél többször csinálta már ezt, elkezdte előszedni a hozzávalókat a faliszekrényekből, míg Harry lassú tüzet szított pár üst alatt. Anélkül dolgoztak, hogy túl sokat beszéltek volna, mivel mostanra az eljárás olyan rutinná vált, amit mindhárman jól ismertek.

De amikor már csak az ikerüstök tartalmának kellett felforrnia, és egy kis ideig nem volt semmi más tennivaló, Harry az apjához fordult, aki egy széken ült a sarokban, és a jobb kezében ringatta a karját. 

– Hamarabb kellett volna szólnod, Perselus. Tényleg azt hitted, hogy ma a tükörrel töltöttem volna az időt, ha tudom, hogy fájdalmaid vannak? 

– Tudom... – Piton összeszorította a fogait, az arcvonásai megfeszültek. Harry tudta, hogy a fájdalomtól, korábban már látta ezt. – Tudom, hogy szereted azokat az embereket, akiket megpróbáltál szólítani. Nem vagyok annyira bolond, hogy azt akarjam, válassz közöttünk. 

– Inkább elszenveded helyette a fájdalmat? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Marsha ezt mártíromságnak nevezi. Te annyira… amilyen értelmes ember vagy, annyira ostoba tudsz lenni néha, tudod-e? Én _téged_ választanálak, Perselus. Te itt vagy mellettem, ők nincsenek, bármit is érzékeltet az a tükör. 

– Köszönöm, Harry – mondta halkan Piton, majd hátradöntötte a fejét, neki a kőfalnak. – Menj és segíts a testvérednek!

Harry bólintott, és attól fogva a főzetre koncentrált, hogy minél hamarabb tudjanak enyhíteni az apjuk fájdalmán.

 **\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry csak néhány nappal később tudott újabb próbát tenni a tükörrel. Pitonnak nagy fájdalmai voltak, és bár megpróbálta letagadni, mondván, hogy a Rém Krém zsibbasztó alkotóeleme elég ahhoz, hogy minden érzést letompítson, de a szemei körüli, feszültség okozta karikák mást mondtak.

Lehet, hogy a Rém Krém régen elég volt, de Piton olyan régóta használta, hogy valószínűleg hozzászokott a szervezete.

És amíg az apjának fájdalmai voltak, Harrynek nem állt szándékában még egy Siriusos találkozást is hozzáadni a dolgokhoz. Pitonnak arra semmi szüksége nem volt. Vagyis igen, Harry tényleg választott közöttük. Az apját választotta.

Ám végül, alig három nappal azután, hogy Piton jegye égni kezdett, úgy tűnt, hogy sokkal jobban érzi magát. Harry úgy döntött, még egyszer megpróbál kapcsolatba lépni Siriusszal. Lehet, hogy tovább is várt volna, de tudta, hogy a tanév néhány napon belül elkezdődik, és azután sokkal kevesebb szabadideje lesz. Azonkívül, a Lelkek Tükre még mindig a nappali szobájukban volt; arra emlékeztetve őt, hogy tényleg újra meg kellene próbálnia.

Csak abban reménykedett, hogy végül nem veszteget el egy újabb értékes szilánkot.

– Gondolod, hogy megint le kell hívnunk az igazgatót? – kérdezte aznap reggelizés közben.

Piton megrázta a fejét. 

– Még mindig Doverben van. 

Harry bólintott, és megpróbált nem aggódni Remus miatt, bár nehéz volt. Mostanság úgy tűnt, hogy Remus volt Voldemort jobbkeze, és bár részben lenyűgözte Harryt, hogy Remus ennyire jól utánozza Lucius Malfoyt, másrészt viszont nem tudta elfelejteni, hogy a Minisztérium elleni támadás éjszakáján Remus tett valamit, amivel feldühítette Voldemortot. Lényegében valami olyasmit, ami annyira feldühítette őt, hogy Remust rettenetesen megbüntette. 

Hát, legalább az a találkozó, amit Voldemort legutóbb hívott össze, nem járt kínzással. Nem, nem volt kínzás, csak rendbontás. Voldemort szétküldte a Halálfalóit Anglia-szerte, hogy egyszerre támadjanak meg néhány fő tájékozódási pontot. 

Úgy tűnt, ez egy újabb üzenet volt. Július utolsó napján bebizonyította, hogy büntetlenül léphet fel a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium ellen. Most magára Britanniára jelentette be igényét, megmutatva ezzel, hogy azt tehet, amit csak akar.

A Halálfalók lerombolták Hadrianus falát. A tengerbe döntötték a Blackpool tornyot, és elárasztották a Cardiff Arms Park Stadiont és a Glasgow Egyetem tornyát. Elpusztították a londoni Towerben élő hollókat. Nem tettek kárt a windsori királyi kastélyban, de a fölötte lobogó királyi zászlót megbűvölték, hogy a Sötét Jegyet mutassa.

Valószínűleg mind közül a legdrámaibb az volt, hogy a doveri fehér sziklákat valamiféle kemény, zöld kővé alakították át.

Minden mást visszaállítottak az eredeti állapotába, még a londoni Tower is új hollókkal dicsekedhetett. Azok az aurorok és amneziátorok, akik túlélték a Minisztérium lerombolását, napi húsz órát dolgoztak, hogy a támadások minden nyomát kitöröljék. De Dover fehér sziklái ellenálltak minden arra irányuló próbálkozásnak, hogy visszaállítsák a természetes állapotukat. Végül egy olyan fedőbűbájt vontak köréjük, amivel meg tudták téveszteni az elhaladó mugli hajókat, de a felszín alatt továbbra is ott maradt Voldemort Britannia fölötti hatalom-átvételi szándékának jele.

Harryt voltaképpen meglepte, hogy a Stonehenge nem volt a célpontok között, de Draco és Piton is a fejüket rázták erre az ötletre. Úgy tűnt, Voldemortnak volt elég esze, hogy ne húzzon ujjat az ott jelen lévő ősi varázslattal. 

Harry megitta a narancslevét, és átnézett a nappali szobában álló tükörre. 

– Gondolod, hogy várnunk kellene, amíg az igazgató végez Doverben?

– Nincs rá szükség. Ő is, mint én magam is, meg van győződve róla, hogy a tükör részéről nem fenyeget veszély téged. Igazából, ha inkább egyedül szeretnél beszélni a szeretteiddel…

Piton befejezetlenül hagyta a kérdést.

– Talán később, miután meséltem nekik az örökbefogadásról – mondta Harry. – Addig viszont szeretném, ha az egész családom ott lenne velem. Azon az első napon, tudod, igazán el akartam mondani Siriusnak. Megpróbáltam lassan eljutni odáig, hogy megérthesse, hogyan történt. 

– Nem kell az én érzéseimmel foglalkoznod – mondta vállat vonva Piton. – Elmondhatod bárkinek, vagy nem, ahogy döntesz. Ez mindig is így volt.

– És én büszke vagyok, hogy az apámnak nevezhetlek téged, ez is mindig így volt – vágott vissza Harry. – Azonkívül nem ismersz, ha azt hiszed, hogy hazudni akarok a szüleimnek! – Harry elvörösödött, mert eszébe jutott egy-két alkalom, amikor nem volt egészen őszinte Pitonnal. – Mármint fontos dolgokban... – tette hozzá.

Draco felvihogott, de azonnal abba is hagyta, amikor Harry dühösen nézett rá.

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Harry legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, Sirius ezúttal rögtön jött. A szüleinek ugyan még mindig semmi nyoma nem volt, de ezt a gondolatot elfojtotta. _Legalább ismét működik a tükör._

– Harry – köszöntötte Sirius szeretettel. – Reméltem, hogy megint fogsz hívni. Legutóbb nem akartalak itthagyni téged. 

– Azt hiszem, nem maradhatsz, ha Tapmanccsá válsz. Úgyhogy ne változz át, rendben? – Harry közel lépett a tükörhöz. – Mostanság mindig így hat rád a harag?

– Úgy tűnik, igen – mondta bánatosan Sirius. – A legkisebb bosszúságra is négykézláb találom magam, akár tetszik, akár nem.

– Hát, akkor keményebben kell próbálnod, hogy ne legyél dühös, amíg beszélgetünk. – Harry nyelt egyet. – Csak bizonyos számú alkalommal tudlak hívni.

– Hányszor?

Harry nem számolta meg a szilánkokat. Túlságosan is félt tőle. 

– Néhány tucatszor, úgy valahogy. De… de amikor majd mind felhasználódik az a kicsi tükör, amit használok, el kell köszönnünk egymástól, Sirius. Örökre.

– Nem, nem örökre, csak addig, amíg te is csatlakozol hozzánk ideát. 

Erről Harrynek más is eszébe jutott. 

– Megint próbáltam hívni a szüleimet. Voltaképpen néhány nappal ezelőtt mindannyiótokat szólítottalak, de senki nem jött. Én… nem értem. Nem hallottál?

Sirius sóhajtott és leereszkedett, hogy keresztbe tett lábbal leüljön, és Harrynek is intett, hogy tegye ugyanazt. 

– Egy kicsit sokáig fog tartani, hogy elmagyarázzam, Harry. 

Harry leült, és közelebb hajolt. 

– Egész nap ráérek.

Sirius az egyik kezét végighúzta a tükör alsó széle mentén, a mozdulat valahogy mély szomorúságot sugallt.

– Miről van szó?

– Valami rettenetes dolgot kell elmondanom, és nem akarom kimondani.

– Akkor ne tedd.

– Nem, az még rosszabb volna – rázta meg a fejét Sirius, a haja vége a vállait súrolta. Most megint hosszú, jött rá hirtelen Harry. Korábban nem vette észre, de majdnem annyira hosszú volt, mint abban a rettenetes évben, amikor Sirius arra kényszerült, hogy a családi otthonában maradjon, Sipor gonosz mormolását, és az anyja portréjának a vér tisztaságról szóló rikoltozását hallgassa. 

– Szomorú vagy – mondta Harry, megérintve az egyik saját hajtincsét.

Sirius azonnal megértette az utalást, és a lobonca végére pillantott, ami csapzottan lógott a vállaira. 

– Igen, a másvilág, úgy tűnik, azonnal eligazodik a hangulatomon. A haj, Tapmancs… és más dolgok is... a többieknek ez nem ilyen. Azt hiszem, abban különbözöm, ahogyan ideérkeztem, de elég ebből! Azt mondtad, hívtál engem? Nem hallottalak téged, Harry. James, Lily és én elmentünk… egy kis utazásra, azt hiszem, így kellene mondani, bár ez nem igazán pontos meghatározás.

Harry összekulcsolta az ujjait az ölében. 

– Te… te csak úgy _utazgattál_? Amikor tudtad, hogy hívni foglak? 

– Elmentünk, hogy választ találjunk a kérdésedre – mondta lágyan Sirius. – Tudni akartad, hogy James és Lily miért nem követhetnek engem a hívásod felé.

– Ó, igen… – Harry félt rákérdezni, mert bizonyos szempontból már tudta a választ. Végül is Sirius azt mondta, hogy rettenetes hírei vannak. – Megtudtatok valamit? 

– Igen. – Sirius szünetet tartott. – Nem fog tetszeni.

– Nem tudnak jönni – mondta Harry, és valami meghalt benne. – Ugye erre jöttetek rá?

– Nagyon sajnálom – suttogta Sirius. – Harry, ha ez segítene, én megint meghalnék. Félreállnék… megtennék bármit, bármibe kerül, de… semmit nem tehetünk.

Harry beharapta az arca belső oldalát, hogy vissza tudja nyelni a könnyeit. Azokból épp elég volt legutóbb. És igazából mit is veszített, kérdezte magától. Csak valami olyat, amiben soha nem is volt része. Csak valami olyat, ami után teljes szívéből vágyakozott.

– Miért nem tudnak jönni? – kérdezte végül, amikor úgy gondolta, hogy zokogás nélkül tud beszélni.

– Emlékszel a Trimágus Tusára?

Harry annyira csalódott volt, hogy majdnem belevágott az öklével a tükörbe.

– Kit érdekel az a hülye verseny? Mondd el, hogy a szüleim miért nem jöhetnek velem beszélgetni! 

– Azon vagyok – mondta higgadtan Sirius. – Gondolj vissza, Harry. A harmadik feladat. Akkor láttad a szüleidet.

– Legalábbis valamiféle _visszképet_ róluk. Dumbledore így magyarázta. Kijöttek Voldemort pálcájából. A _Priori Incantatem_ miatt.

– Nem tudom, hogy vajon a _visszkép_ a legjobb szó rá. – Sirius szétterpesztett ujjakkal a tükörre fektette a tenyerét. _Ez azt jelenti, hogy szeretne megérinteni, amikor a többit elmondja,_ gondolta Harry, és utánozta a mozdulatot. Persze nem értek egymáshoz, de csak ennyit tehettek. 

Harry bólintott. 

– Igen, mert elmondták, hogy mit csináljak, segítettek nekem megszökni. Hogyan tudták volna ezt megtenni, ha csak visszképek lettek volna?

– A szüleid emlékeznek rá, hogy ott voltak veled a temetőben, de ugyanakkor itt is voltak. Visszképek… nem is tudom. Mindenesetre, James és Lily elmondták, hogy valamikor azok után, hogy ott láttak téged, különös dolgot éreztek. Egy rontást, Harry, ami áthatolt rajtuk, azután meg teljesen köréjük csavarodott. Nem tudták, hogy mi volt az. Csak jött, és el is múlt, látszólag nem tett kárt bennük, és egy idő után már nem is gondoltak rá.

Harry megremegett. 

– Fo… folytasd!

Sirius szomorúan elmosolyodott. 

– Amikor visszaértem a legutóbbi találkozásunk után, vagyis amikor eléggé lehiggadtam, hogy beszélni tudjak, mindent elmondtam Jamesnek és Lilynek, amiről beszélgettünk. Természetesen rettentően izgatottak voltak, hogy híreket hallhatnak rólad. Amint kimerítettük ezt a témát, megpróbáltuk kitalálni, hogy miért nem tudtak velem jönni, és Lilynek akkor jutott eszébe az a rontás, amit egyszer ő és James éreztek átfolyni magukon. Azt mondta, hogy olyan volt, mint egy kötés, és amikor megpróbált a hangod felé mozdulni, mintha ugyanaz a kötést érezte volna magán, ami visszatartotta.

– Egy kötés? – Harry megköszörülte a torkát, és idegesen simogatta az ujjaival a keresztapja tükörképét. – Nem értem, Sirius.

– Mi sem értettük, de az adott körülmények között felmerült, hogy Voldemorthoz lehet valami köze. Lily és James határozottan érezték azt a varázslatot, miután láttak téged abban a temetőben. Ezt szem előtt tartva aztán mindhárman halálfalókat kezdtünk keresni.

Egy váratlan zajra Harry hátrafordult és látta, hogy oldalt az apja úgy dől neki a falnak, mintha csak az tartaná, hogy össze ne essen. A zaj valószínűleg az ő megtántorodásának hangja volt. Harry kérdőn húzta fel a szemöldökét, a bal ingujja felé intett, és azzal próbálta kérdezni, hogy Piton jele lángolt-e fel újra.

Piton megrázta a fejét és intett Harrynek, hogy forduljon vissza, de a tekintete gyötrődő volt. _Mintha… mintha egy kísértetet látott volna, és nem abból a jóindulatú fajtából, akik a Roxfortban laknak._

– Csak egy perc, Sirius – mondta Harry. – Ne menj sehova! Azonnal visszajövök!

Mire Pitonhoz ért, Draco már mellette volt.

– Jól vagy, Perselus?

– Igen. – Piton hangja rekedt volt. – Folytasd a beszélgetést, Harry. Csak megdöbbentem egy pillanatra.

Harry és Draco egymásra néztek, a zöld és a szürke szemek ugyanazt az aggodalmat tükrözték, miközben Harry megismételte a kérdést, amit Draco már kérdezett. 

– Biztos, hogy jól vagy, apa? Talán le kellene ülnöd.

– Ezek után lehet, hogy tényleg le kell – motyogta Piton. Leroskadt a legközelebbi székbe, és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. – Menj vissza, Harry, mielőtt egy újabb szilánkot veszítesz el. 

_A francba, tényleg!_ Mivel úgy tűnt, hogy Piton jól van, Harry visszarohant a tükörhöz. Szerencsére Sirius még mindig ott volt, és mintha hasztalan próbált volna kinézni a tükörből. 

– Mi a baj? Én csak egy kis részét látom annak a szobának, amiben vagy.

– Öhm… nem hallottál beszélni engem egy perccel ezelőtt? 

– Nem, minden homályos és néma lett, mihelyst kiléptél a látótérből.

Harry kissé szégyellte magát, hogy mennyire megkönnyebbült ettől. Bosszúsnak kellene lennie, hogy a Lelkek Tükrének szüksége van az ő jelenlétére ahhoz, hogy bármiféle kommunikációt átengedjen. _Ez azt jelenti, hogy a tükör személy szerint nekem engedelmeskedik, ahogy Draco mondja._ Mivel Harry még nem állt készen arra, hogy az örökbefogadásról magyarázkodjon, nagy megkönnyebbülés volt számára, hogy Sirius nem hallotta, ahogy Pitonnal beszél. 

Először mindent tudni akart a szüleiről és erről a kötésről, az után majd elmondja Siriusnak a többit. 

– Tehát azt mondtad, hogy halálfalókat kerestetek. És, találtatok?

– Nincsenek a közvetlen szomszédságban – mondta Sirius. – Ez a hely… nehéz megmagyarázni. Rengeteg szoba és folyosó van itt, nagyon különös elrendezésben. De igen, végül találtunk egyet. Egy szánalmas teremtményt. Voldemort egy hűséges követőjét, akit az elkötelezett szolgálatban eltöltött évekért cserébe halálra kínoztak. Most már nagyon is boldogan fordult az ura ellen, és elmondta, amit tudni akartunk.

Harry nyelt. Akkor hát most itt az alkalom. 

– És?

Sirius előrehajolt, amíg már mindkét térde a tükröt érintette. 

– Voldemort tajtékzott a harmadik próba után, Harry. A szüleid meghiúsították a tervét azzal, hogy segítettek neked elszökni. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha csak néhány pillanattal több ideje lett volna, kitépi a pálcáját abból a fénycsóvából, ami a tiédhez kötötte azt, és megölhetett volna. 

Harry megremegett. 

– Igen, ez valószínűleg igaz.

– Biztos akart lenni benne, hogy a szüleid soha többé nem tudják megtenni ezt – mondta Sirius halkan. – Felkutatta a legsötétebb Sötét Varázslatot, és egy szörnyű átkot mondott ki a lelkeikre, amivel megkötözte őket, hogy amíg élsz, többé ne tudjanak a közeledbe menni. Ha rajta áll, valószínűleg az örökkévalóságig eltiltotta volna őket a jelenlétedtől, de Merlinnek hála erre nem volt képes. 

Ez a legutolsó mondatrész nem jutott el Harryig, túlságosan is az első felére összpontosított. 

– Tehát soha nem fogom látni őket – mondta erőtlenül. – Soha többé nem látom őket. 

– Nem, nem – mondta gyorsan Sirius. – Ez nem igaz, Harry. Látni fogod őket, amikor eljön a te időd. Voldemort gonosz varázslata a lelkedet nem tartja távol tőlük, csak az élő testedet. 

– Gyűlölöm őt – mondta ki kereken Harry. – Teljes szívemből gyűlölöm. 

– Látnod kellett volna Jamest és Lilyt, amikor megtudtuk az igazat – mondta Sirius. – James előkapta a pálcáját, és az épület egy egész szárnyát megsemmisítette. 

Harry nem vette észre, hogy mikor kezdett sírni, de az arca nyirkos volt, amikor dühösen megdörzsölte. 

– Nem gondoltam, hogy még ott is tudtok varázsolni.

– Ez olyan, mint a teázás. Valóságosnak tűnik, de mégsem az. Harry… Jól vagy? 

– Nem – vágta rá Harry. – A francba is, látni akartam őket. Nagyon, nagyon szerettem volna látni őket!

– Fogod is, megígérem, Harry. Majd megint látod őket. 

– Igen, de addig nem, amíg _halott_ nem leszek – csattant fel Harry. – Ez nem tisztességes! Én _most_ akartam látni őket. 

Sirius lágyan felnevetett. 

– Óóó, mi a frász olyan vicces?

– Semmi – rázta a fejét Sirius. – Tudom, hogy nagyon csalódott vagy, Harry. Mindenki az lenne. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy furcsa módon végre megkaptad, amit szerettél volna. Normális vagy.

– Normális?!

– Nem igazságos, de majdnem mindenki másnak a világon meg kell várnia a halálát, hogy találkozhasson a szeretteivel. Legalábbis a legtöbb esetben; a kísértetek és portrék kivételt képeznek, de ők nagyon ritkák. Az átlagos varázslónak nincs más választása, mint várni. És nem ez az, amit mindig is szerettél volna? Hogy olyan legyél, mint mindenki más?

Harry mogorván nézett. 

– Ebben az egy dologban nem lenne kifogásom az ellen, ha különböznék.

– Tudom – mondta kedvesen Sirius. – Természetesen azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak Voldemort ne kötötte volna meg a szüleidet, de az a tény, hogy megtette… ettől te is olyan leszel, mint mindenki más. 

Harry szipogott. 

– Attól még kemény.

– Igen, az.

– Hát, mondd el nekik, hogy szeretem őket, és minden nap gondolok rájuk – mondta Harry, és megpróbálta elfogadni ezt az egészet. – Mindenképpen mondd el az apámnak, hogy auror leszek, és az SVK a kedvenc tantárgyam, és… 

– Mindent elmondok nekik – ígérte Sirius. – A szüleid is bíztak rám üzenetet, amikor megértették, hogy személyesen nem tudnak beszélni veled. Lily azt mondta, hogy… és James szeretné, ha tudnád, hogy…

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Harry, és begörbítve a füléhez tartotta a tenyerét. – A hangod épp a fontos részeknél halkult el!

Sirius felemelte a hangját. 

– Lily azt mondta... és James azt akarta, hogy tudd… Na, most jobb volt? 

– Látom, hogy mozognak az ajkaid, de nem hallom azt a részt, hogy mit mondtak!

Sirius olyan hangosan kezdett kiabálni, hogy a tükör felszíne remegni kezdett.

– Lily azt mondta... és James azt akarja, hogy tudd… 

– Hagyd abba! – kiabált Harry is, mert attól félt, hogy a varázslat megszűnik, ha Sirius hangjára a tükör berezeg. – Nincs értelme. Nem számít, milyen hangosan üvöltesz, akkor sem fogom hallani azokat a szavakat. 

– Ez biztos a kötéssel függhet össze.

– Gondolod? – kérdezte Harry szarkasztikusan, de rögtön rosszul is érezte magát. – Sajnálom, Sirius. Csak csalódott vagyok. Az a szemétláda még azt se hagyja, hogy üzenetet küldjenek nekem. Lehetne még gonoszabb dög? 

– Nem hiszem – mondta Sirius egy rettenetes kifejezéssel az arcán. 

– Mi az? 

– Nem akarod tudni. 

– De igen, akarom. 

– Nem, nem akarod.

– Ha a szüleimről van szó, és arról, hogy miért nem tudok beszélni velük, akkor tudnom kell!

– _Nem_ kell tudnod azokról a gonosztettekről, amiket Voldemort azért követett el, hogy létrehozzon egy ilyen sötét kötést. 

Harry arra gondolt, amikor Féregfark levágta a saját kezét, és megremegett. 

– Igen, rendben. 

– De van, amit elmondhatok neked – mondta Sirius. – Lehet, hogy a kifejezett üzenetek tiltás alatt állnak, de az általános nyilatkozatok talán nem. A szüleid nagyon szeretnek téged, Harry, és mindig is szeretni fognak. Mindig tudni akarnak arról, hogy zajlik az életed. Mondtam neked, hogy néha kapunk híreket. Általában késve érkeznek, de az ilyen dolgok nem számítanak itt, ahol mi vagyunk. 

Harry bólintott. 

– De néha nem, mert a Minisztérium elleni támadásról is tudtál.

– Azt nehéz lett volna kihagyni. Olyan sokan érkeztek egyszerre. 

És mindannyian tudtak a Harryről szóló hírekről, mivel Harry örökbefogadását megírták az újságok. Azért nehéz volt elhinni, hogy Sirius már tudja, hogy Harry Piton fia. _Csak mondott volna valamit arról, nem? Vagy ami valószínűbb, ordított volna valamit._

– Öhm… ha beszéltél a legutóbb érkezőkkel, akkor hallottad, hogy elveszítettem a varázserőmet.

Sirius megfeszült, a hangja érdes suttogásnak hangzott.

– Elvesztetted a varázserődet? 

_Hmm, akkor nem. Valószínűleg egyik Minisztériumban megölt embertől sem hallotta a személyes történetemet. És nyilvánvalóan nem hallotta, amikor legutóbb megemlítettem ezt, de akkor már dühös volt._

– Igen, de most már visszanyertem – tette hozzá gyorsan Harry, hogy Siriust ne bosszantsa fel, és ne alakuljon át. – De amikor elveszítettem… hát az elég nagy hír volt. Senki sem említette ott? 

– Talán valaki végül fel fogja keresni Jamest és Lilyt – mormolta Sirius. – Meg kell értened, Harry, itt az emberek általában először a családjukkal töltenek időt. Hogy mennyi időt… nos, tudod, mi nem tudjuk azt mérni. 

Harry becsukta a szemeit. 

– Az anyád rettenetes volt veled?

Amikor megint felnézett, Sirius mosolygott. 

– Ó, Harry. Hát még mindig nem érted? Őt nem is láttam. Te, James és Lily vagytok az én családom.

Egy meleg érzés áramlott át Harryn, amikor ezeket a szavakat hallotta, és nem csak azért, mert jó volt szeretve lenni, az is eszébe jutott, hogy ha Sirius ilyen jól megérti a család eszméjét… hát, akkor talán majd azt is meg fogja érteni, hogy Harry családjába olyan ember is beletartozhat, aki nem vérrokon, és nem keresztapa...

– Öhm… rendben. Hát akkor, sok hírem van a számodra, Sirius. Jó hírek. Nagyszerű hírek. 

– Alig várom – mocorgott Sirius ültében.

– De próbálj meg nem feldühödni – figyelmeztette Harry. – Ha Tapmanccsá válsz, azt hiszem megint el foglak veszíteni. Öhm, és mindent meg kell próbálnod, hogy… ööö finoman tálald, amikor majd elmondod az anyámnak és az apámnak. Különösen az apámnak. 

– Azt hiszem, azt mondtad, hogy ez jó hír lesz. 

– _Tényleg_ jó hír. Remek hír. – Harry oldalra pillantott, hogy rámosolyogjon Pitonra, és látta, hogy a férfi szorosan átöleli önmagát a mellkasa előtt keresztbe tett karokkal, mintha csak a legrosszabbra számítana.

_Hát, nincs más hátra, mint elmondani Siriusnak, és reménykedni, hogy meg fogja érteni._

– Emlékszel, mondtam, hogy Dursleyék meghaltak.

– Ami nagy megkönnyebbülés – mondta vadul Sirius. – Harry, sajnálom, hogy közbeszólok, de ezt el kell mondanom, mielőtt folytatod. Lilynek soha nem állt szándékában a szörnyű nővérére hagyni téged, és amíg én meg nem érkeztem, még csak nem is tudta, hogy ilyesmi történt. Végig azt gondolta, hogy velem élsz. Elvégre így kellett volna lennie, ha bármi történik. Soha nem láttam őt annyira mérgesnek. Amikor Lily megtudta, hogy elvesztettem a fejem, és az Azkabanban kötöttem ki, téged meg elküldtek, hogy a varázslatot gyűlölő nővérével élj, nem beszélt velem… nem is tudom milyen hosszú ideig.

Harry nyelt egyet, ahogy a múlt hirtelen úgy megelevenedett, mint korábban még soha. Sokáig Dumbledore-t hibáztatta, amiért úgy döntött, hogy Dursleyéknél helyezi el őt, amikor kicsi volt, de az a tény, hogy Harry odakerült… Sirius is hibás volt benne. Ha nem párbajozik ész nélkül Féregfarkkal, be tudta volna bizonyítani, hogy Féregfark árulta el Jamest és Lilyt, nem ő. 

_Lehet, hogy akkor is az Azkabanba jutott volna, de az is lehet, hogy nem._

– Megkérdezte tőlem, hogy hogyan bántak veled abban a házban, és éreztem, hogy tartozom neki az igazsággal – folytatta Sirius. – Ezért nem tudta, hogy a nővére meghalt, Harry. Annyira dühös volt rá, hogy nem vette észre, amikor a nővére megérkezett ide, a túlvilágra. Mi ugyanis így érezzük meg, hogy mennünk kell, ha találkozni akarunk az emberekkel.

– Öhm, de az Evans nagyszüleimnek nem kellett volna tudniuk, hogy találkozhatnak Petunia nénivel, és utána elmondhatták volna anyának, hogy a nővére is megérkezett, nem?

– Végül is ez megtörténhet, de itt senki sem siet. És az is igaz… – mosolygott Sirius –, hogy Lily mamája és papája tudhatják, hogy Lilynek még össze kell szednie magát ahhoz, hogy el tudja viselni a nővérét. Maga az a tény, hogy Lily nem érzékelte Petúnia érkezését, sokat elárul nekik. 

– Tehát akkor tudtok _érintkezni_ a muglikkal – mondta egy kicsit hangosan Harry. Ahol volt, onnan nem látta Dracót, de biztos volt benne, hogy Draco új erőre kap ezt hallva.

Sirius csak bámult rá.

– Persze. Ki mondta neked, hogy nem tudunk? Harry... a muglik épp olyan emberiek, mint mi. Én biztos voltam benne, hogy tudod ezt.

Úgy hangzott, mintha aggódna, hogy Harry rossz társaságba került, és rossz szokásokat vett fel. Ez probléma lehet, tekintettel arra, hogy Harry mit akar elmondani neki. 

– Ó, én tudom – biztosította Harry a keresztapját. – Ez nem is kérdéses. Csak arról van szó, hogy Féligfejnélküli Nick azt hiszi, hogy csak a varázslókból lehetnek kísértetek. Úgyhogy érdekel, hogy hogyan is van ez.

– Nem tudom, hogy szükséges-e varázserő a kísértetté váláshoz, de azt tudom, hogy ahhoz, hogy meghalj, nincs rá szükség – mondta Sirius. – Még háziállatok is vannak itt.

– Szipákon kívül is? – Harry mosolygott, hogy jelezze, csak viccel.

– Igen, rajtam kívül is – mondta szárazon Sirius. – De mik voltak a hírek, amiket el akartál mondani? Nem tudom, mennyi időnk van, mielőtt az általad létrehozott varázslat elkezdene kimerülni.

– Azt hiszem, addig van időnk, amíg csak át nem változol Tapmanccsá, úgyhogy ne tedd – mondta komolyan Harry. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és megpróbált nem úgy kinézni, mintha éppen erőt venne magán, bár azt tette. Egyre azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan fogalmazza meg a dolgokat; az elmúlt néhány nap során még le is írt néhány verziót, megpróbálva eldönteni, hogyan lenne a legjobb elmondani Siriusnak.

De most, hogy eljött a pillanat, semmi nem jutott eszébe abból, amit begyakorolt. 

– Hát akkor… akkor mondom. Tavaly sokáig elég rosszul ment a sorom. Úgy értem, Dursleyék halála volt a kisebbik rossz. Lucius Malfoy elrabolt, és Voldemorthoz vitt… – _Hoppá, ki akartam hagyni Luciust a meséből. Hát, most már késő._ – …és ööö, nos nem akarok drámai lenni, de kicsit megkínoztak.

Sirius a tükör felé nyújtotta a kezét.

– Ó, Harry. 

– Hát, most már minden rendben van. Úgy értem, ez nyilvánvaló – mutatott magára Harry. – Egy darabig elég szörnyű volt. Egy ideig vak voltam, és még utána is hosszú időbe telt, mire a látásom teljesen helyrejött, de Pitonnak köszönhetően most már tökéletes. 

Sirius összecsattintotta a fogait.

– Akkor, Merlinnek köszönhetően, ő is tett valami jót. De akkor is hagyta, hogy összezavarodj a csontvelőddel kapcsolatban, ahogy mondtad! Mégis, hol a pokolban volt Albus, amikor mindezek történtek?

– Nem hagyott engem összezavarodni a csontvelővétellel kapcsolatban. Az én döntésem volt, mert az én csontvelőm, Sirius! Egyébként is, Piton mondta, hogy ne tegyem, de én ragaszkodtam hozzá. Petúnia néninek én voltam az egyetlen reménye, nem hagyhattam csak úgy meghalni. 

Harry számított rá, hogy Sirius megszólal, hogy _de még mennyire, hogy hagyhattad volna_ , de, mint kiderült, Sirius túl jól ismerte őt ahhoz, hogy ilyesmit mondjon. 

– Nem tudtál volna ezzel a tudattal élni – mondta sóhajtva. – Rendben, folytasd.

Addigra Harry már nem igazán tudta, hogyan. Olyan érzése volt, mintha teljesen rosszul mondaná el a történetet. 

– Rendben. Nos, a csontvelővétel után elvesztettem a varázserőmet, és megpróbáltuk titokban tartani, úgyhogy nem jöhettem vissza az iskolába. Egy ideig a Grimmauld téri házban laktam. Remus segített nekem, de azután elraboltak, és megvakultam, és khm… hát, addigra már úgyis mindenki tudta, hogy elvesztettem a varázserőmet. A halálfalók kifecsegték az egészet… Úgyhogy hazajöhettem a Roxfortba, de a kórházi szárnyban kellett maradnom, mert elég rossz bőrben voltam. Aztán jobban lettem, leginkább azért, mert Piton megállás nélkül főzte nekem a speciális bájitalokat.

– Piton! – mordult fel Sirius kelletlenül.

– Igen, Piton.

Harry várt egy pillanatot, hogy vajon Sirius mond-e valami csúnyát, de nem. Nos, az, hogy Piton segített Harrynek meggyógyulni, nem olyasmi volt, ami miatt panaszkodni lehetne. És az utána következő dolog sem ilyen volt.

– Rendben, szóval szükségem volt egy biztonságos helyre, ahol lakhatok, mert a Dursley-házra helyezett védelem megszűnt, sőt maga a ház is megsemmisült. A halálfalók lerombolták, és az itteni mardekárosokat megpróbálták rávenni, hogy öljenek meg, mert az, hogy megmenekültem, rossz fényt vetett Voldemortra. Ja, és most jut eszembe... már hamarabb is mondhattam volna, hogy nem nekem sikerült megszabadulnom. Úgy értem, egyedül nem tudtam volna. Nem volt varázserőm, ők pedig több tucatnyian voltak körülöttem, és nézték, ahogy megkínoznak. Csak azért sikerült élve kijutnom, mert Piton megmentett. 

– Piton mentett meg?!

– Egyedül ő tudta megtenni – hajolt előre Harry. – Az igazgató és az aurorok megpróbáltak betörni, hogy segítsenek rajtam, de Voldemort védelmi varázslata túl erős, viszont Piton azokon belül volt.

– És végignézte, ahogy megkínoznak téged, és tettette, hogy közéjük tartozik – csattant fel Sirius. – Hogy a pokolba vakultál meg, ha ő ott volt, Harry? Hamarabb meg kellett volna mentenie téged!

– De nem tudott hamarabb! – kiáltott fel Harry csalódottan. _Miért is számítottam arra, hogy Sirius elsőre megérti, jó kérdés. Az egész túl bonyolult._ – Ugyan volt nála egy zsupszkulcs, de…

– Aha! Egy zsupszkulcs, amit nem használt addig, amíg meg nem kínoztak és meg nem vakítottak! Rendben, ez tényleg Pipogyuszra vall…

– Ha nem fogod be, és hallgatsz végig, akkor elmegyek, és nem jövök vissza! – kiabálta Harry. Az a szörnyű név volt az utolsó csepp. – Komolyan mondom!

Sirius összeszorította az ajkait, és ökölbe szorította a kezeit, de intett Harrynek, hogy folytassa.

– Volt egy zsupszkulcsa, amit nem tudott használni, mert Voldemort védővarázslatai túlságosan erősek voltak, érted? Különben hamarabb is megmentett volna! – Harry akkor és ott eldöntötte, hogy semmiképpen sem fogja megemlíteni, hogy Piton fogta le, amikor megvakították. – De nem tudott, és ha megpróbálja, Voldemort megölte volna, és akkor aztán biztosan nem menekülök meg. Tehát jó, hogy várt. Én soha nem hibáztattam ezért, és nem is fogom. És azután, habár nem volt igazi varázserőm, végül valamiféle vad varázslatot csináltam, ami áttörte Voldemort védelmi rendszerét. Abban a pillanatban, amint lehetővé vált, Piton biztonságos helyre vitt a zsupszkulcs segítségével. 

Sirius mereven bólintott. 

– Akkor hálás vagyok neki, bár igazán találhatott volna valami más megoldást, hogy…

– Nem volt más megoldás – rázta a fejét Harry, és megpróbálta újra felvenni a történet fonalát. – Rendben, szóval visszakerültem a Roxfortba, a kórházi szárnyba, de volt valami szóbeszéd a tervezett támadásokról. Dumbledore aggódott, hogy a kórházi szárny is célpont lehet, viszont tudod, egyetlen mardekáros sem merné megtámadni Piton lakosztályát, úgyhogy ő… fogadott be engem. Vele laktam az előző év nagy részében, és a nyár folyamán is. 

– Mindjárt hányok.

– Sirius ne! – mondta gyorsan Harry. – Ne legyél ilyen. Piton igazán rendes volt velem.

A tükörben lévő férfi teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta ezt.

– Miért nem Albus fogadott be téged?

– Én… ööö, hát eléggé dühös voltam rá akkor. Egész ötödév alatt titkolózott előttem, és azt gondoltam, hogy téged sem öltek volna meg, ha többet tudok. Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem bíztam benne. Pitonban bíztam. 

– Jobban bíztál Pitonban, mint az igazgatóban? – Sirius úgy nézett rá, mint aki szeretné megkérdezni, hogy Harrynek elment-e az esze.

Harry legalább százféle módon tudott volna válaszolni erre, de nem akart magyarázkodni. Nem volt miért. 

– Igen. És ez még mindig így van, ha ez lett volna a következő kérdésed.

Sirius a mennyezetre fordította a tekintetét.

– Mi lett veled?

– Mondtam már. Elvesztettem a varázserőmet, megkínoztak, megvakítottak, és…

– Nem, úgy értem. Itt bent mi lett veled? – kopogtatta meg Sirius saját homlokát. – Nagyon össze vagy zavarodva, Harry. Nem bízhatsz jobban Pitonban, mint az igazgatóban, aki az ég szerelmére, a Főnix Rendjének a vezetője, Piton meg csak egy összeférhetetlen volt halálfaló!

– Az iskolaigazgató azt akarja, ami a legjobb a háború szempontjából. Viszont Piton azt akarja, ami nekem a legjobb – mondta egyszerűen Harry. 

– Hogy hiheted ezt? Piton gyűlöl téged, mindig is gyűlölt! Ezt te is tudod, Harry! Te James Potter fia vagy!

 _Hát akkor itt az idő._ Harrynek egy ok se jutott eszébe, amiért tovább halogatná. Már épp eleget magyarázott.

– Igen, az vagyok. De az a helyzet… – megpróbált nem megremegni, bár egyáltalán nem élvezte a gondolatot, hogy fájdalmat okoz Siriusnak. – Én az ő fia is vagyok, Sirius. Úgy értem a Pitoné. Tavaly decemberben örökbe fogadott.

Sirius kivicsorította a fogát.

– Ne! – kiáltotta Harry. – Ne változz megint Tapmanccsá. Uralkodj magadon!

Egy mély morgás morajlott át a szobán, de Siriusnak sikerült embernek maradnia. 

– Örökbe fogadott téged? Ezt meg kell magyaráznod nekem, Harry, mert azt hiszem nem értem. 

Harry bólintott, és közben azt kívánta, bárcsak kicsit jobban készítette volna elő. Habár igazából úgy tűnt, mintha órák óta magyarázná. 

– Befogadott engem, ahogy már mondtam. Egyre jobban kijöttünk egymással. Nem tudom, hogy magyarázzam ezt. Aztán, nos _tényleg_ szükség volt az örökbefogadásra… bizonyos különleges védővarázslatok miatt, amiket létrehoztunk, de ez egy másik hosszú történet... De addigra ő már amúgy is örökbe akart fogadni engem.

– Hát persze – mondta Sirius, és az ajkai rángatóztak. – Ő egy igazi mardekáros. Felhasznál téged, Harry. Kihasználja a nevedet. Hamarabb is megtette volna, ha lett volna rá lehetősége, de ki kellett várnia, amíg sebezhető leszel, és a markába kaparinthat. Amint lehetősége nyílt rá, ki is használta. 

– Ez nem így van – sóhajtott Harry. – Sirius… te tudod, hogy mennyire szerettem volna egy családhoz tartozni. És most van családom. Piton szeret engem. Képzeld, még úszóleckéket is fizetett nekem.

– Úszóleckéket?! – Sirius megint vicsorított.

– Igen, és zsebpénzt kapok tőle.

– Harry, egy hegynyi galleont örököltél Jamestől, és most megkaptad az én vagyonomat is. Nem mondta meg neked Albus? És már nagykorú vagy, azt mondtad. Nincs szükséged zsebpénzre!

– De a _szülők_ ezt így szokták – mondta Harry. – Piton szeret engem, és…

– Ő nem szeret téged! 

Harrynek már elege volt a vitatkozásból.

– Nos, nem számít hogy szeret-e vagy sem, Sirius, mert én viszont szeretem őt. 

– Csak, mert örökbe fogadott?

– Nem, hanem mert ő az apám! – ordította Harry. – Hát még mindig nem érted? Ő az apám, és igen, szeretem őt, és bármit is mondasz, semmi nem fog változtatni ezen!

Sirius hátrarántotta a fejét, és egy nagyon csúnya hangot hallatott, valamit a sikítás és az üvöltés között.

– Ne! – kiabált Harry. – Ne alakulj át! Beszélnünk kell erről, amíg meg nem érted, meg kell…

De már túl késő volt. Most már csak egy nagy fekete kutya látszott a tükörben, ami a hátsó lábain ült, és a fejét hátrahajtva az ég felé üvöltötte a dühét. 

Vagy bárki felé, aki meghallgatta. 

– Sirius – hajolt közelebb Harry. – Ne tedd ezt! Nyugodj meg, és gyere vissza hozzám.

Tapmancs morogva felpattant, és elkezdett körbe-körbe forogni, mintha csak a farkát kergetné. 

Azután eltűnt, egyedül hagyva Harryt. 

Pedig egyáltalán nem volt egyedül. A családjával volt, és Piton máris odasietett, hogy forrón és szorosan átölelje. 

– Sirius egy hólyag – mondta gyászosan Harry, miközben az apja puha tapintású talárjába fúrta az arcát. 

– Remélem, nem várod el tőlem, hogy ellenkezzek veled – mondta Piton olyan mókás hangon, hogy Harry az alaphangulata ellenére majdnem elnevette magát.

– Tőled? Nem, nem igazán. – Harry hátrahúzódott az apjától és megpróbálta túltenni magát a Sirius okozta bosszúságán. Ő megtette, ami tőle tellett, és most… most Sirius dolga, hogy napirendre térjen afölött, amit Harry mondott. Vagy hogy ne térjen. – Na, Draco. Mit gondolsz róla? Ő a másod-unokatestvéred, vagy valami ilyesmi, ugye?

– Az anyám unokatestvére, tehát én az ő elsőfokú unokatestvére gyermeke vagyok. Vagy inkább voltam, mivel ő már meghalt. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy mi hallatszik ki Draco hangjából. Egy kicsit … fölényes volt.

– De mi a véleményed róla?

– Hát, ha engem kérdezel, egy kicsit változékony egy igazi Blackhez képest. – Draco előre jött, arra a területre, amit visszatükröződött, és sóhajtott, amikor a tükörre nézett. – De azt mondom magamnak, hogy a házam és a vagyonom tőle származik, úgyhogy egy kis hála nem árthat. És Luciustól és az anyámtól eltérően Sirius Blacknek volt elég esze, hogy elkerülje a Sötét… ööö vagyis a Voldemorttal való gyanús ügyleteket. Azért néha nehéz erre emlékezni, mivel úgy nőttem fel, hogy mindig azért dicsérték, merthogy lemészárolta azokat a muglikat. Úgyhogy… azt hiszem, nem tudom, hogy mit gondoljak.

Harry bólintott, jeléül annak, hogy megérti.

– Ha egyáltalán valaha is le fog még higgadni, akkor megfelelően be foglak mutatni téged. Szeretném, ha olyan valakit is megismernél a családodban, aki a Világos oldalon állt. 

Draco mosolygott. 

– Vannak ilyen emberek a családomban, Harry. Itt vagy te, és Perselus.

Harry is elmosolyodott.

– Tudod, hogy úgy értettem, hogy valakit a te családfádról.

– Hát azon is ott vagytok mindketten, de kétségtelen, hogy Sirius Black sokkal közelebbi rokon. De ha már a családfáról beszélünk… nagyon sajnálom, Harry, hogy a szüleid nem tudnak közelebb jönni.

– Tényleg? – Harry egy kicsit meglepődött, amikor észrevette, hogy erős késztetést érez arra, hogy a zsebeibe lökje a kezét. Úgy tűnik Draco megfertőzte ezzel. – Azt hittem, hogy nem helyeselted.

– Hát… – Draco pofacsontjain halvány pír jelent meg. – Úgy gondoltam, hogy ez hűtlenség Perselusszal szemben, de tudnom kellett volna, hogy te nem így látod a dolgokat.

– Nem. – Draco kezét megragadva Harry még jobban a tükör elé húzta őt, egészen addig, amíg egymás mellett nem álltak. – Azt hiszem, nekem is részt kell vennem a beszélgetésben ahhoz, hogy a tükör működjön – mondta Harry – úgyhogy valószínűleg így kell majd állnunk. De mit gondolsz, kinek kellene elmondania neki, hogy mit tettem a letétjével és a házával? 

– Inkább te tedd meg. Engem nem ismer. És azt hiszem, soha nem is fog, ha nem nyugszik le eléggé ahhoz, hogy ember legyen…

– Ááá, valószínűleg le fog. Újra akar majd beszélgetni velem. Azt sajnálom, hogy nem sikerült megemlítenem ma téged. Pedig akartam.

– Nagyon sok mesélni valód volt. Igazából még van is.

– De egy szót se a pálca nélküli varázslatodról, vagy Lupin küldetéséről – lépett előre komolyan Piton. – Lényegében semmit a Rend ügyeiről. 

– De Sirius rendtag…

– Többé már nem az.

Harry vitatkozni akart ezzel, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Draco beszélni kezdett.

– Azonkívül, Harry, hallottad, hogyan mennek a dolgok abban a világban, ahol ő van. A mi gondjaink egyszerűen nincsenek az ő fejükben. Nem is lehetnek, amikor annyira késve kapnak róla híreket. És mi értelme lenne felizgatni őt? Úgysem tehet semmit onnan, ahol van. 

– Igen tudom, de…

– Gondolj csak arra a felfedezésre, hogy Voldemort még a haláluk után is megátkozta a szüleidet – szakította félbe Piton, sötét haja lobogott, ahogy a fejét rázta. – Voldemortnak sikerült legalább egy kapcsolódási pontot létrehoznia a mi világunk és a másvilág között. – A hangja reszelős lett. – És most már tudjuk, hogy ott is jelen vannak a halálfalók. Hogy lehetünk biztosak benne, hogy néhányan közülük nem tesznek még mindig jelentést neki?

– De a szüleim és Sirius nem beszélnének a halálfalóknak a Rend terveiről!

– Tudatosan nem. Persze, hogy nem, de hallottad a keresztapádat. A túlvilágon a hírek érzelmi hullámokon közvetítődnek. A jelek szerint pusztán csak érzelmi alapon érzik, vagy nem érzik meg az újonnan érkezőket. Egyszerűen nem tudunk eleget annak a világnak a belső működéséről, Harry.

– Helyes észrevétel, Perselus – mondta Draco.

 _Ösztönös tehetsége van a varázslathoz_ , jutott megint Harry eszébe. _Ha Draco úgy gondolja, hogy Piton aggodalmának lehet alapja, akkor talán van is._

– Rendben – mondta sóhajtva. – Igazatok lehet. Sirius és Remus a legjobb barátok voltak. Legalábbis azon időszak kivételével, amikor Remus azt hitte, hogy Sirius tényleg megölte azokat a muglikat, és elárulta a szüleimet. De ha igazán elkezdene úgy aggódni Remus miatt, ahogy én aggódom, akkor nem is tudom… Gondolom, az érzelmei mindenfele eljuttatnák az információt, főleg az ő esetében, mivel úgy látszik, képtelen arra, hogy… uralkodjon magán.

Piton gyorsan bólintott.

– Talán ideje máshova költöztetni a tükröt. Azt hiszem, szeretném visszakapni a társalgómat.

Harry szívére mintha mázsás szikla zuhant volna. 

– Azt akarod, hogy többet ne használjam?

– Nem, bolond gyerek. Csak arra értettem, hogy többé nem kell itt maradnia, az örökbefogadási védőfalakon belül. Meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy az eljárás elég biztonságos. Mellesleg elég éretten kezelted Black megjósolható túlzott reakcióit. 

– Köszönöm – mondta Harry, bár úgy érezte, mostanában kifejezetten sokat sír. De az is igaz, hogy rettenetes volt megtudni, hogy a szülei képtelenek beszélni vele. _Nincs mit tenni, túl kell lépni rajta_ , mondta magának. _Nincs értelme olyan dolgok után sóvárogni, amit nem kaphatsz meg. Nem mintha képes lennék rá, de azért meg kell próbálnom._

– Akkor vissza vele abba a régi raktárba?

– Talán jobb lenne az a kis szoba itt a folyósón, a lakosztályunk mellett.

 _Egy rövid séta… szinte karnyújtásnyira Pitontól, arra az esetre, ha bármilyen okból szükségem volna rá. Ez jól hangzik, de csak a későbbiekre tekintettel._ A következő alkalomra Harrynek még más tervei voltak. 

– Rendben, de holnap újra hívom Siriust, és te ott leszel, közvetlenül mellettem, apa – jelentette ki hangosan. – Többé nem maradsz láthatatlan. Annak többé már nincs értelme.

– Aligha vélem bölcs dolognak ellenséges érzületet kelteni a keresztapádban.

Harry mosolygott.

– Talán nem az, de ő a keresztapám. Mint ahogy az az én csontvelőm volt. Akkor is bíztam a megérzéseimben, és az lett a vége, hogy megkaptam az egyetlen dolgot, amire mindig is vágytam. Nem is beszélve arról a varázserőről, ami segíthet nekünk lezárni ezt az ostoba háborút. Úgyhogy megint bízom a megérzéseimben. Ott leszel velem a tükörben.

Piton lehajtotta a fejét, és töprengésbe merült.

– Rendben? – kérdezte Harry, mert azt már megtanulta, hogy ne higgye azt, hogy a hallgatás beleegyezést jelent. A mardekárosoknál nem.

– A legjobb ruhámat fogom viselni – mondta Piton, aprócskát bólintott beleegyezése jeléül.

Harry értékelte a gesztust, még ha ráncolta is a szemöldökélt. 

– Öhm, talán nem kellene. Sirius talán félreértené azt.

– Épp ellenkezőleg, lehet, hogy sértésnek venné, ha bármi mást viselnék, amikor bemutatnak a fiam egyik családtagjának.

– Aranyvérű hagyomány – magyarázta Draco. – Habár ez általában csak akkor lényeges, amikor egy felnőttet fogadnak örökbe.

– És Harry felnőtt – mondta nyugodtan Piton. – Az, hogy a nagykorúsága előtt lett örökbe fogadva, esetünkben lényegtelen, mivel Sirius Blacknek nagykorúvá válása után mutat be.

Harry csak bámult rá.

– De hát te már ismered őt!

– Ebben az aspektusban még nem – mondta Piton tántoríthatatlanul.

– Az örökbefogadásnak hosszú, és tiszteletreméltó hagyománya van az aranyvérű családokban – tette hozzá Draco, egy kis kacajjal. – Ami azt jelenti, hogy rengeteg hagyomány lett felállítva, és hidd el nekem, akit Blacknek neveltek, az mindent tud róluk.

– Ebben az esetben én is a legjobb ruhámat fogom felvenni.

– Az lenne a legjobb, ha már annyira eldöntötted, hogy együtt jelenjünk meg előtte.

– A legjobb iskolai taláromat – pontosította Harry, szinte vitára számítva. – A prefektusi jelvényemmel.

Piton csak vállat vont, de Harry úgy vélte, hogy egy halvány mosolyt lát felvillanni a szemében. Talán büszkeséget is, amiért Harry jelezni akarja a Mardekárba való tartozását. De csak ennyit válaszolt:

– Ha eldöntötted, hogy bízol a megérzéseidben, akkor azt hiszem, minden dologgal kapcsolatban hihetsz nekik.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó, béta oktató, véleményező, béta, stb. 

  



	5. Chapter 5

_**Egy páratlan család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, FeketeKavics**

**\-----------------------------------------------------–**

**Ötödik Fejezet:**

_**Reflexiók** _

**\-----------------------------------------------------–**

Azon az éjszakán Harry álmodott. 

_Harry áll Perselus mellett a Lelkek Tükre előtt, és egyre csak Siriust hívja. Újra és újra próbálja, de senki sem jelenik meg a homályos feketeségben._

– _Nem tud jönni – szól Harry, csalódottan szorítva ökölbe a kezét. – Biztos megint elment meglátogatni a halálfalókat!_

_Perselus megrándul, sápadt vonásai színtelenebbé válnak, mint valaha, de Harry ezt alig veszi észre, mert gondolatai továbbra is Sirius körül forognak._

– _Talán tudna jönni, csak nem akar – mondja keserűen, és egyre csak ütögeti a tükröt, amíg Perselus el nem kapja a csuklóját, hogy megállítsa. – Megmondtam neki, hogy téged választalak helyette, de Sirius mindig is forrófejű volt, nem? Most lehet, hogy utál engem, és soha többé nem akar látni…_

– _Az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen nem jutottál el az igazi szelleméhez, az igazi lelkéhez – szól Perselus nagyon finoman, és az egyik kezét Harry vállára teszi, hogy kisimogassa belőle a görcsös feszültséget. – Hívj egy hálátlan korcsot, fiam._

_Harry bólint, és azt gondolja, hogy az apjának igaza van. Mert Perselusnak majdnem mindig igaza van, igaz? Szinte mindenben._

_Harry lehunyja a szemét, hosszan és keményen összpontosít, és minden rosszat végiggondol Siriusról, amit csak tud. Hogy mennyire megijesztette őt abban az évben, amikor úgy mászkált, mintha egy Zordó lenne. Hogy hogyan gúnyolta ki Perselust az iskolában, amikor addig panaszkodott, hogy mennyire unatkozik, amíg James fel nem lógatta Perselust fejjel lefelé, hogy egy kicsit szórakozzanak rajta. Amikor elküldte Perselust a Szellemszállásra, miközben pontosan tudta, hogy ott jó esetben a halál vár rá egy vérfarkas mancsai között. Hogy szerepet cserélt Peter Pettigrew-val az utolsó pillanatban, és nem volt annyi esze, hogy észrevegye, hogy Peter már Voldemortnak dolgozik, és az első adandó alkalommal el fogja árulni Potteréket…_

– _Harry – szólal meg Perselus mellette. – A tükör! Nézd csak!_

_Harry kinyitja a szemét, és látja, hogy egy kép jelenik meg a tükörben._

– _Sirius – szól, egy kissé hűvösen azok után az emlékek után, amiket épp az imént elevenített fel._

– _Harry – Sirius tekintete Pitonra ugrik. – Ő?! Miért pont ő, Harry? Még annyi tisztesség sincs benne, hogy a legjobb talárját vegye fel._

– _Dehogynem!_

– _Ez a legjobb ruhája?_

_Harry zavartan oldalra néz, és látja, hogy a fekete és zöld színű dísztalár helyett Perselus olyan kopott rongyokat visel, amik mellett Remus szokásos öltözéke elegánsnak tűnne._

– _Mikor öltöztél át? – kérdezi nyögve._

– _Nem öltöztem át – mondja ridegen Piton. – Én soha nem változtatok semmin. Csak te hiszed, hogy változok._

– _Hát persze, hogy nem változik! – mondja Sirius, az ajka megrándul, és a hangja megvetéssel teli. – Harry! Miért hitted, hogy valaha is meg tud változni? Egy halálfaló mindig is halálfaló marad. Kérdezd már meg, miért titkolta el, hogy a szüleidet egy kötéssel eltiltották tőled! Rajta, kérdezd csak meg! Akkor még Voldemort szolgálatában állt…_

– _Csak tetette – zihál Harry, és ellép Piton mellől, a tükör felé. – Csak tetette, hogy kémkedhessen Voldemort után…_

– _Tényleg? – horkan fel Sirius. – Ha ez így van, akkor kérdezd már meg, hogy ha örökbe fogadott téged, mint szeretett fiát, miért nem mondta, hogy ő maga okozta, hogy az igazi szüleid ne kerülhessenek közel hozzád!_

_Harry Pitonhoz fordulna, hogy kérdezzen, de látja, hogy a férfi szemében ördögi vidámság csillan fel, rongyos köpenyéből előhúz egy halálfaló maszkot, és az arcához emeli…_

Harry hirtelen felriadt, és úgy ült az ágyában, mint aki nyársat nyelt, tekintete őrjöngve száguldott körbe a szobán, amit homályosan megvilágított a fali gyertyatartókból áradó tompa fény, de Pitont nem látta.

Csak falakat láttak a szemei, utazóládákat és szekrényeket, és Dracót, aki a szoba másik végében mocorgott a takarói alatt. 

Egy pillanattal később a testvére álmosan nyújtózott és felült, addig pislogva, amíg meg nem látta, hogy Harry is ül.

– Mi az? 

– Semmi. 

– Na ne mondd! Úgy nézel ki, mintha a szemed előtt négyeltek volna fel valakit.

– Csak egy rossz álom – mondta röviden Harry.

– Mennyire rossz?

Harry eltűnődött egy pillanatig, azután oldalra pillantott. 

– Apa még mindig halálfaló volt. 

Harry a félhomály ellenére is látta, hogy Draco kezei összeszorulnak a lábai köré gyűrt takarót szorítva. Ám amikor végül megszólalt, a hangja szándékosan könnyed volt.

– Tudod, hogy nem az, úgyhogy nevess rajta.

Harry odafordult, és valósággal felnyársalta a tekintetével.

– Téged se hallak nevetni. És tudod, miért nem? Mert ez nem vicces.

– De ugye nem gondolod, hogy… nem aggódsz, ugye?

– Aggódni _nem aggódom_ – csikorgatta a fogait Harry, és alig tudta elhinni, hogy Draco egyáltalán megkérdezi ezt. – Ugyanis ostoba nem vagyok, de Sirius megpróbált engem apa ellen fordítani!

– Nem, nem! – rázta a fejét Draco. – Az álom a _te fejedből_ jött.

Igen, ezt Harry is nagyon jól tudta. 

– Hát akkor én voltam, mert arra számítok, hogy Sirius egy idióta lesz.

– Annyira rettenetes ember?

– Nem! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Nem jól magyarázom a dolgokat. Ő… nos, ő nagyszerű. És én szeretem őt. Nagyon. De ő és Piton… hát ők, öhm… meglehetősen ellenségesek, ez minden. 

Draco bólintott. 

– Ezt észrevettem. Ebben te nem tehetsz semmit, Harry. 

– Csak álmodom róla – motyogta Harry a távolba meredve.

– Azt hiszem, csak azért dúlt fel ez ennyire, mert nem vagy hozzászokva ehhez. – Amikor Harry értetlenül nézett rá, Draco folytatta. – Kétfelé húznak téged. Ami természetes, ha úgy nősz fel, hogy anyád és apád is van, de te eddig nem tapasztaltál ilyesmit, szóval nem csoda, ha azt álmodod, hogy harcolnak érted.

Harry szépen végiggondolta ezt, és úgy érezte, hogy van értelme.

– Ez is a könyvben volt?

– Milyen könyvben?

– Ööö, _A gyógyulás útja_ , vagy valami ilyesmi.

– Részben, de a hatodéves Mugliismeret könyv is foglalkozik az álomfejtéssel, úgyhogy ez a téma nálam naprakész. – Draco mosolygott. – Bemenjek Perselushoz, és kérjek neked valami főzetet?

Ez egy figyelmes ajánlat volt, de Harry azért fintorgott.

– Mi van, ezúttal nem kényszerítesz, hogy én magam tegyem meg? Nem gondolod, hogy beszélnem kellene vele az álomról? 

– Nem hiszem, hogy Perselusnak hallania kellene, hogy azt álmodtad róla, hogy még mindig halálfaló, egyáltalán nem – mondta komolyan Draco.

Harry az ágy szélére ült, és a lábával addig kotorászott, amíg meg nem találta a papucsát. 

– Megpróbálom nem megemlíteni azt a részt… De valamit meg kell kérdeznem tőle.

– Mit?

– Valamit, ami nem várhat – mondta Harry eltökélten. – Aludj vissza, Draco. 

Draco habozott, de aztán visszafeküdt, és homlokát ráncolva figyelte, ahogy Harry házikabátot húz a pizsamájára, és halk léptekkel az ajtó felé indul.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

– Uram? – Harry egy kicsit hangosabban kopogtatott. 

Az ajtó hirtelen kivágódott, és ott állt Piton, szintén háziköntösben, de mezítláb. 

– Tudtam, hogy adnom kellett volna neked egy kevés Álommentes Álom italt. Nehéz napod volt. Gyere be egy pillanatra, Harry. 

Harry bement, de amikor Piton odaidézett egy fiola bájitalt, és a kezébe nyomta, valahogy nem akaródzott neki meginni.

– Igazából nem bájitalért jöttem, uram.

– Uram? – visszhangozta Piton a fejét csóválva. – Mi jár a fejedben, Harry? Valami, amit Black mondott?

– Öhm… igen. – Harry leereszkedett egy székbe, és megpróbálta elrendezni a gondolatait. – Vagyis olyasmi. Az a kötés a szüleimen. Miért nem meséltél nekem arról? Akarom mondani, megértem, hogy nem akartál fájdalmat okozni, először talán azt gondoltad, hogy nem kell tudnom róla, mivel normális esetben úgysem lehetett volna arra számítani, hogy képes leszek magamhoz hívni őket. De amikor arról kezdtem beszélni, hogy megpróbálom működésre bírni a tükröt, hogy újra láthassam őket… igazán szólnod kellett volna, hogy semmi esélyem sincs rá.

– Meg is tettem volna – mondta Piton, és a vetett ágy lesüllyedt, ahogy leült rá Harryvel szemben. –, de Black bejelentése engem ugyanúgy meglepett, mint téged.

Harry nyelt egyet, és bólintott, bár voltak még kérdései.

– Ő… mármint Voldemort, nem kérte, hogy főzz egy bájitalt, vagy… vagy…

– Nem – mondta Piton, egymásba téve a kezeit az ölében. – Nem hibáztatlak, amiért ezen gondolkozol, mert ésszerű következtetés, tekintve, hogy még kémkedtem, amikor erre sor kerülhetett, de nem. Esküszöm, Harry, hogy nem tudtam semmiféle tervről, ami a szüleid megkötésére irányult.

– Oh. – Harry elvörösödött, és teljesen hülyének érezte magát. _Hát persze, hogy Piton nem tudhatta. Hiszen szeret. Egy ilyen dolgot elmondott volna_. – Ööö… sajnálom, uram.

– Apa. Vagy Perselus.

– Igen. – Harry nyelt. – Sajnálom apa. Bíznom kellett volna benned.

– Bíztál is. Idejöttél, és megkérdeztél, rögtön a rémálmod után.

– Honnan tudod, hogy rémálmom volt? Nem mondtam – ráncolta a szemöldökét Harry. Egy pillanatig a tűzre összpontosított, ami mostanában csaknem állandóan izzott a gondolatai körül. Szinte már észre se vette, az okklumencia annyira a részévé vált, de amikor leellenőrizte, érezte a lángok lobogását. 

– Nem, nem legillimentáltalak titokban – rázta a fejét Piton. – Gyakran csak az arckifejezésed alapján meg tudom mondani, hogy mire gondolsz.

– Mint most is.

– Igen.

Harry sóhajtott, és felkelt a székből, hogy az apja mellé üljön. Ott jobban érezte magát, főleg akkor, amikor Piton az egyik karjával átölelte a vállát, és egy pillanatra közelebb húzza magához. Talán ez volt az, ami miatt Harry képes volt bevallani az igazat.

– Rémálmom volt. Valami rettenetes dologról. Én... én Siriusszal beszélgettem, és megpróbált szembefordítani veled. 

– Látnoki álom – mondta Piton szárazon.

– Ez nem látnoki álom volt. Nem követte a szabályt, nem volt az örvény…

– Csak megpróbáltam ironikus lenni. El kell ismernem, hogy gyenge próbálkozás volt.

– Hát, néha a szokványos álmaim is… rámutatnak dolgokra – mondta Harry.

– Igen, tudom. 

– Azt hiszem, nem akadályozhatjuk meg, hogy Sirius valami retteneteset mondjon, ha azt akarja – sóhajtott Harry. – Én… nem is tudom. Először nagyon mérges voltam, amikor azt gondoltam, hogy valami közöd volt a kötéshez, ami távol tartja tőlem a szüleimet, de most lassan azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak lett volna, mert… hát, abban az esetben segíthetnél nekem feloldani azt, igaz? 

– Tévedsz.

Harry csak pislogott. 

– Mi? Nem segítenél nekem? 

Piton sötét szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy lenézett Harryre.

– Hogy belekontárkodjak a halottidézésbe? 

– De hát ez nem is lenne halottidézés! Nem próbálnánk feltámasztani a hull… szóval őket, vagy ilyesmi…

– Az a varázslat, ami a síron túlra merészkedik, hogy olyanokra legyen hatással, akiknek minden varázslat hatókörzetén túl kellene lenniük, Harry? Az a minimum, hogy nagyon is benne van a halotti mágia tárgykörében. És nem! Semmiféle körülmények között nem fogom engedni, hogy te egy olyan sötét varázslatot használj, mint az. 

– De feloldoznánk egy gonosz varázslatot – mondta nagyot nyelve Harry. – Valami jót tennénk.

Piton hirtelen összecsippentette az orrnyergét, és sóhajtott. 

– Nem, természetesen nem tennénk meg. – Egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, miközben összeszedte a gondolatait. – Voldemort belső körének voltam a tagja, Harry. Egyike a legmegbízhatóbb tanácsadóinak…

– Hiszed te – motyogta Harry, és úgy érezte, mindjárt robban. _Hogy mondhat ilyet Piton? Hogy lenne már gonosz dolog eltávolítani egy ilyen rettenetes kötést? Miért akar ő is távol tartani a szüleimtől?_ – Lehet, hogy soha nem bízott benned. Arra sem kért meg, hogy segíts neki ebben, igaz? Még csak meg sem említette neked!

– Ki merem jelenteni, hogy csak azokkal beszélte meg, akik részt vettek az igézet létrehozásában – mondta ércesen Piton. – És teljes titoktartást követelt meg tőlük. Voldemort szeret kárörvendeni, de csak abban az esetben, amikor biztos az eredményben. Kétlem, hogy ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy hatékony a kötése. Most már lehet, hogy az – találhatott rá módot, hogy információt szerezzen arról, hogy a szüleid megpróbáltak válaszolni a hívásodra, és nem sikerült nekik. Nem figyeltél rám. Vajon miért hagyott ki engem Voldemort a halálfalók azon csoportjából, akik a halottidézésen dolgoztak?

– Ne… nem tudom. Talán gyanította, hogy kém vagy? 

– Abban az esetben nem mondott volna el egyéb kulcsfontosságú dolgokat. Gondolkozz még. Miért nem követelte tőlem, hogy öljelek meg itt, a Roxfortban? Természetesen rengeteg alkalmam lett volna rá, ha akarom.

Harrynek végre beugrott.

– Ó! A kezeid! Azt mondtad Voldemortnak, hogy óvatosnak kell lenned, ha azt akarja, hogy világos varázslattal készülő bájitalokat is tudj készíteni. Hogy nem szennyezheti be vér a kezedet. Ezt szó szerint értetted? Segítettél lefogni engem a tűszúrásokhoz, de távol maradtál a vértől…

– Hogy érthettem volna szó szerint, amikor nem volt igaz?

– Úgy értem, Voldemort szó szerint vette?

– Azt akartam tőle, hogy annyira tágan értelmezze, amennyire lehetséges. – Piton összerezzent egy kicsit. – Lehet, hogy ez hiba volt. Valószínűleg ez volt az ok, amiért távol tartott engem attól a szertartástól, ami megkötötte a szüleidet. Ha kevésbé vagyok finnyás, hogy kémként mit vagyok hajlandó megtenni, több információval lettem volna képes ellátni Albust. 

Harry gyűlölte, amikor az apja így beszélt. 

– Nem, igazad volt, hogy kitaláltál egy lehetőséget, amivel korlátozhattad, hogy mit kellett megtenned azokon a visszataszító összejöveteleken. Úgy értem, a Világos oldalnak dolgozni jó dolog, de ha arra kényszerít, hogy gyilkolj és csonkíts, az hogyan lehetne jó?

Piton keresztbe fonta a karját a mellkasa előtt.

– Szereted figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy mindazt megtettem, és még rosszabbakat is, amikor először csatlakoztam a Sötét Nagyúr köreihez.

 _A Sötét Nagyúr_. Harry megremegett. 

– De az még azelőtt volt, hogy… megjavultál.

– Nem javultam meg, mert kétlem, hogy ilyen dolog megtörténhet – mondta Piton, Harry helyett a falat bámulva. – Ha történt ilyesmi, akkor Albus javított meg. Vagy legalábbis megkísérelte. Semmi nem törölheti el azt a szenvedést, amit okoztam, Harry. Nem tu… nem tudsz azokról a dolgokról, amiket megtettem az ő szolgálatában.

Harry gyomra felkavarodott a hányingertől. Ez mindig megtörtént, amikor kísérletet tett rá, hogy elképzelje az apja keserű múltját, és ezért mindent megpróbált, hogy _ne_ képzelje el. Perselusnak valószínűleg igaza volt abban, hogy Harry figyelmen kívül akarja hagyni az egész dolgot, de mi mást tehetett volna? Maga Piton mondta, hogy semmi nem tudja megváltoztatni a tényeket arról, amit korábban tett. 

– Nem is kell tudnom. – Harry az apja alkarjára tette a kezét. – Tudom, hogy most ki vagy. És _ez az_ , ami számít.

– Emlékezz erre, ha valaha megtudod, hogy Lupinnak mit kellett tennie azért, hogy fenntartsa a látszatot. Neki nincs semmilyen meséje a tiszta kezekről, ami megmentené azoktól a borzalmas tettektől, amiket Voldemort elvár tőle.

Ez egy másik olyan dolog volt, amire Harry próbált nem gondolni, úgyhogy gyorsan elterelte a figyelmét az első kérdéssel, ami az eszébe jutott.

– Egyébként miért hitte el Voldemort a tiszta kezekkel kapcsolatos maszlagot? Tudhatta, hogy mit tettél érte az első felemelkedése alatt! 

– Ó, nem volt nehéz meggyőzni őt, hogy az igazgató ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy „megtisztítson" engem, amikor azon erőlködött, hogy működésképtelenné tegye a Sötét Jegyet. „ _Dumbledore aggódott, hogy vissza fogsz térni_ ", és mesterkélten vigyorogtam. Voldemort egész egyszerűen nagyon élvezte a gondolatot, hogy Albus szertartása csődöt mondott. A hiúságára építettem. 

Harry átgondolta ezt, és bólintott. Nem tudta, hogy szüksége lesz-e valaha egy ilyen különös stratégiára, de úgy gondolta, hogy jól jöhet még.

– Tehát… ez a rontás, ami megkötötte a szüleimet... Sirius azt mondta, hogy erőszakos cselekedetekre is szükség volt hozzá, de nem mondott semmi többet.

– Ez egyike volt a kevés értelmes döntésének. 

– Vagyis te sem fogod elmondani nekem?

Piton szembe fordult Harryvel, és szigorúan kérdezte:

– Egy szót sem értesz abból, amit mondok? Nem tudom, hogy a szertartás mivel járt!

– Csak azt hittem… – Harry összekulcsolta az ujjait az ölében. – Ha pontosan tudnám, hogy hogyan csinálta, akkor talán találhatnék egy megoldást, amivel visszafordíthatom.

– Nem figyelsz rám?! – Piton hirtelen megragadta Harry mindkét csuklóját, és megrázta. – Nem ismerem ennek a kötésnek a pontos részleteit, de tudom, hogy a halotti mágia mindig áldozattal jár, mégpedig emberáldozattal, és minél sötétebb a varázslat, annál ártatlanabb áldozat kell. A túlvilágra átlépés pedig, pont azért, hogy elszakítsa a szülőket a gyermeküktől, az egyetlen gyermeküktől… nagyon sötét. Őszintén kételkedem benne, hogy egyetlen egy elég lett volna.

– Egy áldozat? – Piton szavai az ártatlanságról végül eljutottak Harry tudatáig, és az igazság mellbe vágta. Úgy érezte, a gyomra olyan nehéz, hogy mindjárt átzuhan a padlón. – Ó Istenem! Kisbabák… te csecsemőkről beszéltél. Egy újszülött nem volt elég. Ártatlan gyerekeket ölt meg, hogy képes legyen rá…

Piton hevesen a karjai közé szorította.

– Most az egyszer utálom a megérzéseidet, Harry. Megpróbáltam nem elmondani neked. Nem kell ilyen dolgokon gondolkodnod, és nem szabad magadat hibáztatnod. Ezt Voldemort tette, nem te. Téged nem terhel semmi felelősség…

– Tudom! – Harry beharapta az ajkát, nehogy sírjon. Nem tudta, hogy ez a dolog miért üti ennyire szíven, hiszen Voldemort megpróbálta megölni őt, amikor kisbaba volt, úgyhogy igenis feltételezte róla, hogy képes felkoncolni egy gyereket, de feláldozni?! Az azért más. _Engem is fel akartak áldozni a legutóbbi Samhainkor, és az több lett volna, mint egy egyszerű gyilkosság. Először jön a kínzás…_

– Még most is erre gondolsz – mondta Piton, és alig érezhetően a hátát simogatta.

Harry sóhajtott, és ellazult az ölelésben. Még a fejét is nekitámasztotta az apja vállának, és érezte, hogy a férfi haja az orrához dörzsölődik. Zsíros volt, de ebben a pillanatban ez valahogy megnyugtatta. 

– Rendben. Mindketten tudjuk – mondta kedvesen. – Rettenetes, de nem vagyok annyira bolond, hogy magamat hibáztassam. Nem tehetek róla, hogy megtörtént. Nem használhatjuk fel az információt valami jóra? Most, hogy megértettük, hogyan történt, nem találhatnánk rá módot, hogy visszacsináljuk? Én… sajnálom, hogy ennyire szeretnék beszélni a szüleimmel. Tudom, hogy ennyire nem kellene ehhez ragaszkodni, mert ez nem normális dolog. Úgy értem, Siriusnak igaza van, de... miért nem fogsz segíteni nekem?

Piton kissé eltolta őt magától, és úgy tartotta, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

– Mert a halottidézés színtiszta gonoszság, Harry. 

– De ez nem lenne…

– De igen, az lenne. Egyszer régen tanulmányoztam azt, még mielőtt a Világos oldal felé fordultam volna. Az egyetlen módja, hogy megfordítsanak egy nekromantikus varázslatot, ha teljes pontossággal megismétlik a szertartást, minden részletében, egyet kivéve.

– Nincs áldozat? – kérdezte Harry, de közben elhalt a hangja, mert a Piton szemében látható kifejezésből tudta, hogy a találgatása hibás. 

– Kétszeres az áldozat.

Harry összeszorította a fogait, hogy megállja sikítás nélkül. Nem sokat használt.

– 'Szameg! 

Most az egyszer Piton nem dorgálta meg őt a csúnya beszéd miatt, még egy helytelenítő pillantással sem.

– Nincs más lehetőség?

– Nincs. Hidd el nekem.

– Elhiszem. – Harry a legyőzöttség érzésével telve vetette a hátára magát az ágyban. Szíve szerint varázslatokat lődözött volna szanaszét. Vagy bármi mást, amíg csak el nem oszlik a belsejében tomboló harag, – Csak azt kívánom…

– Hát persze. Ugyanazt, amit mindig is kívántál. – Beljebb tornázva magát az ágyon, Piton felhúzta a lábát, és az egyik kezét Harry mellkasára tette. – Van egy hely a szíved közepén, ami soha nem lesz igazán megtöltve. 

Harry visszapislogta a könnyeit. _A fenébe is, ez igaz, de nem kellene annak lennie._

– Te megtöltöd azt, Perselus. Úgy értem… hogy is ne tudnád? Szeretlek. Annyira, amennyire csak valaha is… hát, az ördögbe! Jobban szeretlek, mint ahogy őket valaha is szerettem, mert akkor túl kicsi voltam, hogy bármit is tudjak a szeretetről…

Piton kinyújtotta a kezét, és kisimította Harry haját az arcából, hosszú ujjai finoman simogatták a bőrét. 

– Ahhoz voltál túl kicsi, hogy kimondhasd ezt a szót, Harry. Ahhoz nem, hogy szeresd őket. 

Harry nyelt, és szégyellte magát, amiért szeretné, hogy Piton ujjai folytassák a haja simogatását. 

– Azok a szerencsétlen kisgyerekek…

Piton hangja épp olyan megnyugtató volt, mint az ujjai.

– Nos, hallottad Blacket. Találkoztak a szeretteikkel, és egy napon majd a szüleiket is újra látni fogják. 

– És ennek most jobbnak kellene lennie ettől? A gondolattól, hogy számukra itt volt az idő? – Harry élesen felnevetett fektében. – Amúgy azt sem értem. Most azt kellene gondolnom, hogy azon a bizonyos napon kiestek volna a bölcsőikből, ha Voldemort nem kapja el őket? Azt kellene gondolnom, hogy amúgy is meghaltak volna, csak az a kérdés, hogy hogyan? És mi a helyzet azokkal az emberekkel a Minisztériumban? Több százan voltak, de amúgy is aznap haltak volna meg mindannyian, mert eljött az ő idejük?

– Én nem azt mondtam, hogy eljött az idejük – javította ki lágyan Piton. – Csak azt mondtam, hogy békében vannak. 

– Tudom, de Sirius azt mondta… – Amikor érezte, hogy Piton el akarja venni a kezét, Harry utána mozdult, hogy maradjon még. Piton egy halk, elégedett dünnyögés után tovább morzsolgatta a fia hajtincseit az ujjai között. 

– Black azt mondta neked, amiben ő hisz. Se többet, se kevesebbet – mondta Piton. – Talán szüksége van rá, hogy higgyen benne. Az a hely, ahol van… úgy tűnik, hogy úgy van tervezve, hogy a halottak békében pihenjenek. Nem lennék meglepve, ha az ott levő lelkek többsége azt hinné, hogy azért haltak meg, mert eljött az idejük. Ha már egyszer úgyis halott vagy, akkor ez egy kényelmes vélekedés lehet, gondolom én. De ettől még nem feltétlenül lesz igaz. 

Harry sóhajtott, felnézett az apjára, aki annyira türelmesen ült mellette. És már valószínűleg legalább hajnali három lehetett. Harrynek igazán el kellene mennie lefeküdni, és hagyni Pitont aludni. De erre nem volt képes. Túl sok minden volt a fejében.

– Tehát úgy gondolod, hogy Sirius téved? Ő azt mondta, hogy nem, azt mondta, hogy ismeri az élettel és halállal kapcsolatos igazságot. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt így is gondolta. – Piton a kézfejének külső oldalát Harry arcához simította. – Nagyon szeret téged, és nem akart elhagyni. Főleg nem így, egy csata közepén, amikor a testi épséged távolról sem látszott biztosítottnak. Először úgy érezhette, hogy cserbenhagyott.

– Nem az ő hibája volt…

– Nem, de úgy vélem, hogy nem ismeretlen számodra a minden alapot nélkülöző bűntudat.

– Ez igaz – ismerte be Harry egy kis mosollyal.

– Azt gyanítom, hogy Sirius csak úgy tudott napirendre térni a saját halála fölött, ha a sorsra fogja. Ez általános emberi reakció tragédia esetén. 

Erre Harry még jobban elmosolyodott.

– Akkor Sirius halála tragédia volt, igaz? Ezt írásba is adnád? 

– Ne tréfálkozz – mondta komolyan Piton. – Számodra tragédia volt. Gyengeelméjűnek kellene lennem, hogy ne vegyem ezt észre. És megvolt a maga tehetsége, úgyhogy a Rend számára is tragédia volt. 

– Igaz – mondta Harry fegyelmezettebben. – Akkor… Sirius meggyőzte magát, hogy ez volt az ő halálának ideje, és nincs mit tenni ezzel.

– Lehet, hogy mindannyian meg vannak győződve erről. Én mindazonáltal szkeptikus maradok. 

– Igen, azt hiszem én is – mormolta Harry. – Nem is tudom, még ma este, elalvás előtt is morfondíroztam ezen. Ne értsd félre, de még azon is elgondolkodtam, hogy mi értelme harcolni Voldemort ellen. Úgy értem, elméletileg. Ha akkor fog meghalni, amikor meg kell halnia, függetlenül attól, hogy mit csinálnak mások, akkor miért erőlködünk azon, hogy megöljük? Egyszerűen csak szabadságra kellene mennünk, és megvárnunk, amíg elcsúszik zuhanyozás közben.

Nem túl gyakran fordult elő, hogy Perselus elvigyorodott, de ez a kép határozottan megragadta a képzeletét. Egy széles mosoly áradt szét a vonásain, és a következő pillanatban elkapta a kezét Harry arcáról, hogy eltakarja vele a saját száját. 

– Esetleg küldhetnénk neki szappant, hogy elcsússzon, és így előmozdítsuk a halálát – tette hozzá Harry. 

Erre aztán Perselus már igazán elnevette magát.

– Remélem, látod a hibát az érvelésedben – mondta egy pillanat múlva a férfi, bár még mindig mosolygott. – Feltételezed, hogy Voldemort végzete, hogy meghaljon, holott a jóslat valamiféle kettőtök közötti összecsapásról szól, aminek a kimenetelét nem lehet előre tudni. 

– Nos, igen, de arra gondoltam, ha Siriusnak igaza van, és meghalok, amikor eljön az időm, mindegy, hogy mit csinálok, és ha az a végzetem, hogy kudarcot valljak Voldemort ellen, akkor nincs értelme felkészülni a harcra ellene, nem igaz?

– De Blacknek nincs igaza. 

– Nem, nem hiszem, hogy igaza lenne – suttogott Harry. – Nem tudom elhinni, hogy a szüleim holtan estek volna össze akkor Halloweenkor, ha nem jött volna Voldemort. Nem… ezt _ő_ tette. Ha ő nincs, akkor még mindig itt lennének velem. És… Lucius Malfoy… azt meg én tettem. Ő nem halt volna meg _mindenképpen_ , ha én nem teszek valamit. Abban az esetben én lennék most halott, akár az volt az én időm, akár nem.

– Ez így igaz. 

– És ha az, hogy halott, ennyire bölccsé tette volna Siriust, akkor ahhoz is lett volna elég esze, hogy elfogadja az örökbefogadást ahelyett, hogy úgy hisztizik, mint egy kisgyerek!

– Egy kisgyerek olyan, mint egy kecskegida – jegyezte meg szárazon Perselus. – Ha így vesszük, azt hiszem, inkább úgy csaholt, mint egy kutya. 

Harry a háta mögé nyúlt, megragadott egy párnát, és az apjához vágta, aki kuncogott, miközben félreütötte.

– Egyúttal halkan megjegyzem, hogy ideje visszatérned a saját ágyadba.

Harry ásítva ült fel. Bizonyos szempontból inkább itt maradna, és egész éjszaka beszélgetne, de az nem lett volna valami hasznos. 

– Lustálkodhatnék egy kicsit holnap? Kérlek! 

– Annyit, amennyit csak akarsz.

Harry csak pislogott, mert meglepte, hogy Piton ilyen könnyen belemegy. Vagy, hogy _egyáltalán_ belemegy. A születésnapokat kivéve ugyanis ezt nagyon szigorúan vette, és kijelentette, hogy az ő fiai nem lesznek „lusta semmirekellők".

– Tényleg?

– Hát persze. Minél tovább alszol, annál később kell újra látnom Blacket.

– Nagyon vicces, apa.

– Szerintem is.

Harry felkászálódott. Nem igazán érezte jobban magát azzal kapcsolatban, hogy soha nem lesz képes látni a szüleit a tükörben. Ez még mindig rettenetes csapás volt. És a tudat, hogy Voldemort mit tett azért, hogy megkösse őket… az több volt, mint rettenetes.

De legalább már nem töprengett tétován arról, hogy az élet olyan, mint egy szövegkönyv, amit valaki már előre megírt. Mert ez nem lehet igaz. Sirius tévedett ebben, de ha ez a gondolat valahogy megvigasztalja őt… akkor rendben. Harry ráhagyhatja, hogy azért halt meg, mert éppen eljött az ő ideje az eltávozásra.

Amit viszont nem hagyhatott rá, az az a gondolat, hogy az érveivel lebeszélheti Harryt arról, hogy szeresse Perselust. _Mert ezt semmi nem fogja elérni_ , mondta magának Harry.

_Semmi._

_Soha._

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Amikor Harry másnap végül kivánszorgott a szobájából, látta, hogy a Lelkek Tükrét már elvitték, ahogy Piton javasolta.

Draco elvigyorodott, amikor meglátta őt. 

– Nem csak Perselus, te is.

– Hmm? 

– Csak, mert apa is elaludt.

– Elég sokáig fent voltunk. Beszélgettünk. – Draco kíváncsinak tűnt, és Harry nem tudta hibáztatni érte, különösen nem az előző éjszakai homályos „valamit meg kell kérdeznem tőle" után. – Tudni akartam, hogy volt-e bármi köze a szüleim megkötözéséhez. De nem volt.

– Nem kellett volna ilyesmit kérdezned! 

– Nézd, halott emberekkel beszélni egy kicsit felkavaró– csattant fel Harry.

– Ez a legkevesebb, amit mondani lehet róla – lépett ki Piton a hálószobájából, a haja fényes és egyenes volt. Harry megpróbált nem bámulni, mivel az nem túl udvarias dolog, de nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Piton végre megmosta a haját. Talán amiatt, mert a legjobb ruháját viselte, hogy hivatalosan is bemutassák Siriusnak. – Megvitattuk az eleve elrendelés elvét is a szabad akarattal szemben.

– És a szabad akaratra voksoltunk – tette hozzá Harry.

Draco felszegte az állát. 

– Persze. Nem volt-e többé-kevésbé eleve elrendelt dolog, hogy gyűlöljelek, és harcoljak ellened? És most lám, itt vagyok, a te oldaladon. Hát ez a szabad akarat.

– Így van, Draco – mondta Piton. – Á, látom, hogy a manók elvitték a tükröt. Ebédelhetnénk, mielőtt elmegyünk a keresztapáddal beszélni?

– Talán ebédeljünk is, és vacsorázzunk is – motyogta Harry az órájára pillantva. – Gondolom, reggelizni nem fogunk, már tizenegy is elmúlt.

– Természetesen rendelhetsz reggelit, ha azt szeretnél.

Harry meg is tette. Valódi angol reggelit kért, de aztán elgondolkodott rajta, hogy miért vesződött, amikor alig bírt enni. Csüggedten döfte a villáját a tojásba, szétkenve a tojássárgáját a tányérján levő gomba– és paradicsomkupacokon. 

Piton neheztelve nézte őt a teáscsészéje mögül. 

– Most erről eszembe jutott, hogyan viselkedtél, mielőtt Albus irodába mentünk, hogy kitöltsük az örökbefogadási papírokat. 

– Hah! – mondta Harry. – Akkor össze voltam zavarodva. Most nem ez a gond. Büszke vagyok, hogy a fiad lehetek. Csak… az a tudat, hogy Sirius gyűlölni fog, amikor téged választalak helyette… hát, mi a fene értelme van egyáltalán annak, ha beszélek vele? 

– Ne legyél nevetséges. Nem fog utálni téged. 

– Hagyd már ezt a pesszimizmust – mondta Draco. – Mi történt a griffendéles oldaladdal? 

– Igazi mardekáros vagyok – mondta Harry, és egy mosolyt villantott a testvérére.

– Azért csak légy megfontolt, amikor ezt a kifejezést használod Black közelében – intette óvatosságra Piton.

Harry hátratolta a székét és felállt. 

– Legyünk már túl rajta. 

Minden további szó nélkül bement a hálószobába, hogy átöltözzön. Igazi varázsló-nadrágot húzott a farmer helyett, és egy hosszú ujjú egyeninget. Azután a legjobb iskolai köpenyét, egy újat, amit Perselus vett neki röviddel a születésnapja előtt. Harry már korábban rábűvölte a különleges címerét, pont úgy, mint a többi új köpenyre, amiket aznap kapott.

El kellett ismernie, hogy az, hogy van egy apja, aki elmegy vele bevásárolni az iskolához, nagyszerű móka, de ugyanakkor átkozottul hasznos is. Perselus javasolt néhány könyvet a kötelezőkön túl is, és „ajánlott" olvasmányokat az idei kurzusaihoz. Harry először tiltakozott, mondván, hogy a könyvtárban bizonyára minden megvan, amire szükségük lehet, de Perselus erősködött, hogy nagyon hasznosak lehetnek az olyan másodpéldányok, amik egész évben a kezük ügyében lesznek, hogy tájékozódhassanak belőlük. 

Új tapasztalat volt Harrynek, hogy van egy olyan felnőtt, aki törődik vele annyira, hogy ilyen dolgokon gondolkozzon. 

Harry kitűzte a prefektusi jelvényét, aztán bement a mosdóba, hogy próbáljon valamit csinálni a hajával. Semmi se vezetett eredményre, mint azt már megszokta, de talán ez jó is volt így. Szeretett volna a lehető legjobban kinézni ezen a formális bemutatáson, de azt sem akarta, hogy Sirius azt gondolja, hogy megpróbálja másnak mutatni magát. Ő csak Harry, a kócos hajú.

Amikor visszatért a nappaliba, a családja már várt rá. Draco a legjobb iskolai talárját viselte és a saját prefektusi jelvényét, ami azt jelentette, hogy majdnem ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Harry, de Perselus egy zölddel körbeszegett dísztalárt vett fel. Kellemes változatosság volt a szokásos rideg, töretlen feketéhez képest. 

– Mehetünk?

Harry bólintott, óvatosan felvette a kétirányú tükör darabkáit tartalmazó keretet, és próbált nem nézni rá. Nem akarta látni, és pláne megszámolni nem akarta a hiányzó darabokat. Szeretett volna úgy tenni, mintha korlátlan lehetősége lenne Siriusszal beszélgetni, még azok után is, hogy Sirius megtudta az igazságot Harry családi helyzetéről.

A Lelkek Tükre alig kétajtónyira volt a szobáiktól, egy olyan helyiségben, ami meg volt bűvölve, hogy csak Harrynek, Dracónak és Pitonnak nyíljon. 

– A jelszó tejkaramella – mondta halkan Piton, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Viccelsz! – mondta Draco megrökönyödve.

– Az igazgató választotta. 

Amikor Draco még mindig zavartnak tűnt, Harry odasúgta neki, hogy később majd megmagyarázza _. Furcsa... Azt hittem, hogy Dumbledore bizarr jelszavai közismertek, de úgy tűnik, hogy a mardekárosok számára nem azok._

Amint az ajtó bezárult mögöttük, Harry elfoglalta a helyét a Lelkek Tükre előtt. Valahogy most még lenyűgözőbbnek látszott, mint eddig bármikor, valószínűleg azért, mert ebben a szobában nem volt semmi más. Egyáltalán semmi, még egy szőnyeg sem a kőpadlón. _Nos, nem véletlenül vagyunk varázslók_ , gondolta Harry, és már mozdította is az ujjait, a pálcáját is lendítve, a látszat kedvéért, ahogy az apja kérte.

Megpróbált elővarázsolni három széket, és sikerült is létrehoznia… hát három valamit. _Talán_ _zsámolynak nevezném,_ gondolta, amikor jobban megnézte őket. 

Draco látványosan sóhajtott, miközben a pálcáját lengette, hogy összeillő, ébenfából és fényes szürke bőrből készült magas háttámlájú karosszékekké változtassa őket. 

– Nekem is jobban ment volna, ha pálcás varázslatot használhatnék – motyogta Harry.

– És akkor lenne egy London méretű kanapénk…

– Na, de uraim – szólt közbe Piton –, fontosabb dolgunk is van, mint bútorokon vitatkozni.

– Eeegen, igaz. – De azért Harry egy újabb percet vesztegetett arra, hogy a helyükre lökdösse a székeket, mind a hármat a tükör elé tolva, de egy kicsit a háttérben is hagyva őket. Azután kiválasztott egy értékes szilánkot a törött tükörből, és a Lelkek Tükrének nyomta, miközben a ráolvasást mondta, hogy életre keltse azt.

– Emberi nyelven! Mondtam már, hogy próbáld meg emberi nyelven is – nyafogott Draco, miközben félreállt az egyik oldalra.

– Megszokás. Majd később ki fogom próbálni. Ha ugyan Sirius egyáltalán akar még beszélni velem…

– Hívjad! – mondta Piton csendesen.

– Addig nem, amíg mellettem nem állsz, ahogy szeretném.

Piton savanyú pillantás vetett rá, de azonnal eleget tett a kérésnek; a talárja fenségesen hullámzott körülötte, ahogy mozgott. 

Harry bocsánatkérőn nézett Dracóra. 

– Bocs, de téged majd akkor foglak bemutatni, amint elintéztük a többit.

– Amúgy is életkor szerinti sorrendben kell bemutatnod az örökbefogadó családodat – vonta meg a vállát Draco.

Ez felvágósan hangozhatott volna, de igazából egyszerű ténymegállapítás volt, semmi több. Harry hálásan mosolygott, és becsukta a szemét, hogy Siriust szólítsa. 

Hosszabbnak tűnt, mint korábban, de talán azért, mert annyira idegesnek érezte magát az egész dolog miatt. _Mi van, ha Sirius visszautasítja, hogy eljöjjön? Mi van, ha csak üvöltözni akar majd, hogy milyen ostoba voltam, és hogy hallgassak rá? Mi van, ha az álmom valóra válik, és Sirius szörnyű dolgokkal fogja megvádolni Pitont…_

– Harry – csendült fel egy meleg hang közvetlenül előtte.

Harry szeme felpattant, és látta, hogy Sirius áll előtte, és mintha teljes súlyával a tükörnek nyomott tenyereire támaszkodna. 

– Sirius! Hát eljöttél! 

– Nem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy nem fogok jönni. Hacsak… – különös módon Sirius úgy nézett ki, mint aki a saját nyelvébe harap. Harry ekkor vette észre, hogy Sirius haja hosszú, és eléggé zilált. _Hát, nem is csoda, hogy fel volt dúlva… és egyenesen Pitonra bámul._

Harry mindkettőjüket látta maga előtt, a tükörben, ami egy kicsit különös is volt, mivel a saját tükörképét viszont egyáltalán nem látta. És Piton nem látszott tükörképnek… olyan volt, mintha a tükör mögött lenne, ugyanott, ahol Sirius.

 _De ez csak azt bizonyítja_ , gondolta, _hogy a tükör többé már nem úgy működik, mint egy igazi tükör. Talán azért látszik úgy, mintha Piton ugyanazon a helyen lenne, ahol Sirius, hát mert… mindketten a szívemben vannak, nem igaz?_

Vagy talán csak a fény játéka volt.

Valami más miatt is furcsa volt őket egymás mellett látni. Harry soha nem gondolta volna, hogy eljön az a nap, amikor Perselus jobban öltözött lesz, mint Sirius. És ez sokat elárult, tekintve, hogy Sirius sokszor mennyire piszkosnak tűnt. Most a szokásosnál rosszabb volt a megjelenése, leginkább azért, mert mellette állt egy férfi fényes, fekete, egyenes hajjal, ami tökéletes függönyként keretezte az arcát. 

– Hacsak mi? – kérdezte Harry.

Sirius csak megrázta a fejét, és az arckifejezése olyan makacsságot tükrözött, hogy Harry inkább ejtette a témát. _Csak a fontos dolgokra koncentrálj_ , gondolta. Zsebre vágta a pálcáját, és oldalra fordulva Pitonra mutatott.

– Sirius, szeretnélek bemutatni az örökbefogadó apámnak, Perselus Augustus Pitonnak. Perselus, ez Sirius Black, a szüleim által kijelölt keresztapám.

Siriusnak tátva maradt a szája, ami egy kicsit furcsa volt, tekintve, hogy nem mondtak neki semmi olyat, amit már ne tudott volna, esetleg Perselus középső nevének kivételével. De nem ez volt az oka, ezt Harry azonnal tudta, amint a férfi megszólalt. 

– Harry… valaki megtanította neked az aranyvérű hagyományokat.

– Az apám lehetett az – mondta Harry, és kihívóan húzta fel a szemöldökét. Nagy megkönnyebbülés volt neki, hogy Sirius nem kezdett el ordítozni, vagy Tapmancsként a farkát üldözni. Talán még van remény. – Hajlandó vagy betartani a szokásokat?

– Óh, igen, igen, természetesen – mondta gyorsan Sirius. Nem igazán tudta megrázni Piton kezét, helyette lejjebb eresztette az egyik tenyerét, amit még mindig az üvegre tapasztva tartott. Piton fürgén közelebb lépett, és utánozta a mozdulatot, és így a keze szinte érintkezett Siriuséval.

– A rokonom rokona vér lesz a véremből – mondta Piton halkan. Harry le volt nyűgözve. Ez egyáltalán nem úgy hangzott, mintha Pitonnak bármilyen fenntartása lenne. De az is igaz, hogy a férfi pontosan tudta, hogyan rejtse el az érzéseit. 

– A rokonom rokona vér lesz a véremből – visszhangozta Sirius, és nála viszont határozottan hallatszott, hogy émelyítőnek találja a gondolatot, de azért kimondta, úgyhogy ő is lenyűgözte Harryt.

Piton azonnal hátralépett, és újra elfoglalta helyét Harry oldalán.

Harry igazából nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Ez a mondat nem volt azok között a dolgok között, amikre rákészült, hogy hallani fogja Siriustól.

– Ööö… mi ütött beléd?

– Az ember azt reméli, hogy megjött az esze – mondta Piton, és kihívóan villant a szeme.

– Fogd be, Piton! – vágott vissza Sirius, mielőtt Harryre fordította a figyelmét. – Az örökbefogadás nem túl általános az aranyvérű családokban, de ez a hagyomány tiszteletet érdemel. 

– Tegnap nem így gondoltad…

Sirius egy grimasszal karba tette a kezét. 

– Hát, el kell ismernem, hogy megleptél, és nem tudtam, hogy mit gondoljak…

– Tudod, hogy mit gondoltál – mondta Harry. – Átkozottul egyértelmű voltál ezzel kapcsolatban.

– Rendben, rendben! Jól van, utáltam még a gondolatát is! – emelte fel a hangját Sirius.

Ez már inkább rá vallott. Harry nem akart veszekedni Siriusszal, de egy csokor féligazságot sem volt hajlandó végighallgatni. Vagy őszinték egymással, vagy ami közöttük volt, az nem ért valami sokat.

– Akkor mi változott?

Sirius haragosan ráncolta a szemöldökét, és csak egy szót szólt. Valószínűleg azt, amire Harry a legkevésbé számított.

– James.

– Az apám? – lépett közelebb Harry a tükörhöz. – Mit… mit mondott neked? 

Sirius összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és motyogott valamit. 

Harry egy kis nyilallást érzett a szívében. 

– Nem tudod elmondani? – kérdezte gyászosan. – Az a szörnyű kötés…

– Nem arról van szó – sóhajtott Sirius. – James nem próbált üzenetet küldeni neked, Harry. Csak beszélgettünk.

– És mit mondott, Sirius?

Csak egy hosszú pillantás volt, majd egy újabb motyogás, de Harry most már ki tudta venni a szavakat.

– Hogyhúzzamkiafejemaseggemből.

Harry mellett Piton elfojtott egy röhögést, de Sirius észrevette.

– Azt hiszem, mondtam már, hogy fogd be, Piton!

– Ó, de hát mi most már rokonok vagyunk, Black – mondta Piton, és a hangjában csak úgy pezsgett a fekete humor. – Egy vérből valók vagyunk. Te magad mondtad.

– Az nem jelenti, hogy gúnyolódhatsz velem!

– Gúnyolódtam volna? Ahogy én látom, csupán elégedett voltam, hallván, hogy James milyen kitűnő tanácsokat ad neked. 

– James, mi? – vicsorított a fogát Sirius. – Mégis mióta hívod így? Még akkor is, amikor már a Rendnek dolgoztál az első háború idején, akkor is Potter volt neked! Még Lilyt is úgy szólítottad.

– Hát, most James, mivel a rokonom rokona – mondta nyugodtan Piton. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy ő és Lily nem tudnak idejönni, hogy részt vegyenek az üdvözlő szertartáson, de kérlek, mondd el nekik, hogy mindkettőjüket örömmel köszöntöm a családomban, _Sirius_.

Sirius ismét mogorván nézett, de abbahagyta vicsorgást, úgyhogy Harry nem nagyon aggódott, hogy át fog alakulni. 

– Az apám tényleg azt mondta neked, hogy húzd ki a fejedet a fenekedből? 

– És megkérdezte, hogy boldog vagy-e – mondta Sirius. – És nem, nem igazán _mondta_ , Harry. Inkább üvöltés volt, de lehet, hogy csak azért tűnt annak, mert a füleim még mindig csengtek Lily pofonjától. Az anyád meg azt mondta, hogy Perselus egy rendes ember, aki újra meg újra kockáztatta az életét a Rendért, és azt, hogy hogy merem megkérdőjelezni a fia értelmi képességeit…

– Mert azt tetted?

– Dehogy is! – húzta fel magát Sirius. – Viszont Lily, az a kis…

– Ne merd sértegetni az anyámat!

Sirius közelebb hajolt a tükörhöz.

– Imádom az anyádat, Harry, de amikor felkapja a vizet, olyan, mint egy nőstényoroszlán. Pokoli nyakleveseket osztogat.

– Hermionéhoz hasonlíthat. Ez tetszik.

– Hogy van Hermione? 

– Ó nem, ezt nem fogod csinálni! – mondta Harry, szinte morogva. – Ne válts témát! Mi is volt ez, hogy szerinte megkérdőjelezted az értelmi képességeimet?

– Lily azt mondta, hogy az ő fia biztosan képes rá, hogy egyedül eldöntse: kiben bízhat és kiben nem. Ha én mást mondok, az olyan, mintha bolondnak néznélek. 

– Hát, tényleg olyan – mondta Piton, és közömbösen nézett a tükörbe. 

– Igaz – válaszolt kelletlenül Sirius.

– És te mit feleltél neki? – kérdezte Harry.

Sirius az égre fordította a szemét.

– Az előtt, vagy az után, hogy James elengedett? Igen, mondhatnám… hát, nem egészen azt, hogy rám ült… Mondjuk úgy, hogy én addigra a hátamon feküdtem, és ő eltökélt volt abban, hogy ott fog tartani, amíg úgy nem látom a dolgokat, mint ő. Mindketten pokoli bosszúsak voltak, hogy félbeszakítottam, amit mondani próbáltál, Harry. Úgyhogy azt mondtam, hogy természetesen nem vagy bolond, de nehéz gyerekkorod volt, és ezért egy kicsit össze lehetsz zavarodva, nem tudod, hogy melyik felnőttben bízz, és ez volt az a pillanat, amikor James ismét üvöltözni kezdett velem, hogy húzzam ki a fejem a seggemből, és kérdezzelek meg téged. 

– És valaha is meg fogod ezt tenni? – kérdezte Piton. 

– Nem kell megkérdeznem, hogy Harry boldog-e – mondta sóhajtva Sirius. – Nyilvánvalóan az.

– Igen, az vagyok. – Harry mindkét kezét a tükörre tette, és elmosolyodott, amikor Sirius utánozta a mozdulatot. – Tényleg boldog vagyok, Sirius. Perselus nagyszerű apa, és még egy testvérem is van!

– Ó, édes Merlin! – sóhajtott Sirius. – Hát mégis sikerült találnod egy olyan nőt, Piton, aki el tud viselni téged?

Oldalt Draco a szájára csapta a kezét, és kékülni kezdett a visszatartott nevetéstől.

Piton közben haragosan nézett. 

– Azt hiszem, tartózkodnunk kellene a személyeskedéstől. Hacsak nem akarod, hogy a _korlátlan_ beszélgetési időnk során – mondta célzatosan – megosszam Harryvel azt a több ezer dolgot, amit kifogásolhatónak találok benned.

– Mintha még nem tetted volna meg – motyogta Sirius. 

– Nem tette – mondta határozottan Harry. – Tudja, hogy szeretlek, és hogy fájdalmat okozna, ha rossz dolgokat hallanék rólad. Éppen úgy, ahogy fáj, ha te csúnya dolgokat mondasz őróla, úgyhogy, ahogy te magad mondtad, fogd be!

Sirius bizonytalanul bólintott. 

– Rendben. A te kedvedért mindent, Harry. – Ezután egy kicsit magasabbra emelte a tekintetét. – Akkor, mi a helyzet ezzel a testvérrel, akiről az előbb hallottam?

– Egy másik fiút is örökbe fogadtam – mondta nagyon hűvösen Piton. _Valószínűleg aggódik, hogy Sirius mit lép a Malfoy névre,_ gondolta Harry. 

– Egy már nem is volt elég neked?

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ez elég rosszindulatú volt, de Pitonról lepergett.

– Úgy tűnik, nem.

Ezután mindkét férfi rábámult, amíg Harry rá nem jött, hogy az ő dolga, hogy eleget tegyen a kötelezettségének.

– Ja! Rendben! – intett Dracónak, hogy jöjjön a tükör látóterébe. A másik fiú mindkét kezét mélyen a zsebeibe lökte. Harry remélte, hogy hamar el tud majd lazulni. – Sirius, szeretnélek bemutatni a testvéremnek, Draco Gervais Alain Malfoy Pitonnak. Draco, ez itt Sirius Black, a szüleim, James és Lily Potter által kijelölt keresztapám. 

– Igazából Draco Alain Gervais Malfoy Piton – mondta Draco, és egy kicsit zavartnak tűnt.

– Ja, igaz, bocsi.

– Szeretném, ha a saját testvérem azért emlékezne a nevemre! 

– Hát, ha már nem fogod változtatgatni, akkor talán! – vágott vissza Harry. 

– Ejnye, uraim! – mondta kedvesen Piton. Csak ennyit szólt, de ez elég is volt, hogy mindketten abbahagyják a vitát.

Időközben Sirius mintha latolgatott volna valamit, miközben Harryt nézte.

– Azt mondtad Piton. Te is megváltoztattad a nevedet?

– Nem, persze, hogy nem! – mosolygott rá Harry.

– Ha erre _nemet_ tudtál mondani neki, akkor miért nem mondtál _nemet_ arra a jelvényre is? – mutatta remegő ujjal Sirius.

– Mert prefektus akartam lenni – mondta egyszerűen Harry. – És csak a pontosság kedvéért, Sirius, Perselus nem kért meg rá, hogy változtassam meg a vezetéknevemet. Igazából sok kellemetlenséget vállalt, hogy gondoskodjon róla, hogy ne felejtsem el, hogy két apám van. Bár, tudod, csak egy élő. 

Sirius a fogait csikorgatta. 

– Ha ennyire tisztességesen gondolkodik a dolgokról, akkor mi a fenéért vett rá, hogy elhagyd a Griffendélt? Mindkét szülőd Griffendéles volt, Harry!

– Igen, tudom! – mondta egy kissé élesen Harry. – Nézd, nem látod az oroszlánt a címeremben? Még mindig griffendéles vagyok. Csak most a Mardekárba is tartozom, ennyi az egész. 

– Nem tartozhatsz két házba!

– Hát pedig beletartozom!

– Nem tartozhatsz…

– A számláló mindkét háztól von le pontokat, ha rajtakapnak valamin.

Sirius megremegett. 

– Legyen akkor két ház, rendben, Harry. De miért egyeztél bele? 

_Igazából nem is egyeztem bele, legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy Sirius gondolja, de ha most elkezdek a Roxforti Törvénykönyvről magyarázni, félreérti. Nem akarom, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha nem lett volna választásom, mert akkor azt hinné, becsaptak._

– Mert nincs vele bajom – mondta. – Sirius, a Teszlek Süveg a Mardekárt súgta nekem, ami akkor nagyon felzaklatott, de már nem vagyok kicsi. Tudom, hogy a ravaszság és az érvényesülési vágy nem gonosz tulajdonság. Attól függ, mire használod őket. – Sirius úgy nézett ki, mint akit a rosszullét kerülget. – Én még mindig csak egyszerűen Harry vagyok.

– Te… azt akarod, hogy erről is beszéljek a szüleidnek? 

– Igen – mondta vadul Harry. – Nem szégyellem. Ez is része annak, aki vagyok. És azt se felejtsd el, Sirius, hogy Voldemort meg akar ölni. Ha életben akarok maradni, éppen olyan ravasznak kell lennem, mint amilyen ő, nem gondolod?

– Tűzzel harcolj tűz ellen – mormolta Sirius, és nyelt egyet. 

– Igen, és szerencsés vagyok, hogy itt van Perselus, és segít nekem – mondta Harry, egyszerre gondolva a ravaszságra és az okklumencia-képére. 

Nyilvánvaló, hogy _ezzel_ Sirius nem volt hajlandó egyetérteni. Válasz helyett a Harry mellett álló fiúra fordította a figyelmét.

– Malfoy Piton? Akkor… te Narcissa fia vagy? 

– Igen, uram.

Sirius felhorkant. 

– Nos, Lucius Malfoyra vall, hogy három keresztnevet adott neked. Öntelt szemétláda!

– Én Black is vagyok…

– Ez aligha válik a dicséretedre. A Blackek családfáját átitatja a gonoszság.

– Nem teljesen – mondta csendesen Draco. – Ott van ön, és Andromeda nagynéni, és…

Sirius tekintete megélénkült.

– Ismered Andromedát?

– Ööö… nem, de mióta Perselusznál lakom, volt alkalmam találkozni Androméda lányával. 

_Elég finoman fogalmaztam, de jobb, ha nem említem meg, hogy ez az „alkalom" pont az volt, amikor Dracót gyilkossággal gyanúsították._

– Tonks – mondta Sirius álmodozó hangon, mintha már régóta nem gondolt volna a lányra. – Te ugyanolyan rokonságban vagy velem, mint ő. 

– Igen, uram.

Sirius hangja megkeményedett.

– De te Malfoynak születtél. Pont úgy nézel ki, mint az apád.

Draco úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem tudja, hogyan feleljen. Egy pillanat múlva könnyedén vállat vont.

– Malfoynak születtem, de nem nézek ki úgy, mint az _apám_ – és Perselusra mutatott. 

Sirius sóhajtott. 

– Akkor az unokatestvérem, és az a semmirekellő férje meghaltak?

– Nem uram – mondta halkan Draco. Harry elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon szeretné-e bevallani, hogy legalább Lucius halott. De ez nem volt választás kérdése, így nem, hogy Voldemort esetleg hozzá tud férni a túlvilágról származó információkhoz. 

– Akkor hogy jutottál oda, hogy örökbe kellett fogadni téged?

Harry látta, hogy Draco nyel egyet, aztán Perselusra néz, hogy mi legyen, aki csak int neki, hogy beszéljen tovább. 

– Nos, Lucius azt akarta, hogy vegyem fel a Sötét Jegyet, de… de én nem akartam, úgyhogy Albus Dumbledore-hoz fordultam védelemért. Lucius kitagadott, megpróbált megölni, és… és…

– És Narcissa csak úgy félreállt, jól gondolom? 

– Valami olyasmi. Megpróbált segíteni nekem egy kicsit, de nem volt biztonságos a számára, hogy nyíltan szembeszegüljön Luciusszal…– Draco vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Nagyon rendes volt Perselustól, hogy befogadott engem. 

– Te soha nem voltál az a típus, aki lelenceket és kóbor állatokat ment meg, Piton.

– Ez nem olyasmi volt – mondta Harry. – Perselus őt is szereti, Sirius. És én… én is szeretem. És… hát, most már valószínűleg el kell mondanom… hát, tudod, a dolgok, amiket rám hagytál, a letét, és a ház… odaadtam őket Dracónak.

Sirius egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.

– Dracónak adtad az _egészet?_

– Igen. Ne legyél dühös! Kérlek, Sirius!

– Hát semmit nem jelentettek neked, Harry? Minden evilági javam, az egyetlen, amit tehettem érted a halálom esetén?

– Annyira bűnösnek éreztem magam – suttogta Harry, ismét a tükörhöz hajolva. – Tudtam, hogy szerettél, és azért akartad, hogy az enyémek legyenek a dolgaid, de olyan idiótának éreztem magamat, amiért hagytam, hogy a Minisztériumba csaljanak, hogy téged megöljenek…

– Harry, eljött az időm!

– Igen, tudom – mondta gyorsan Harry, bár tudta, hogy nem igaz. _Ne menjünk ebbe bele! Sirius megbékélt, és egy olyan élet után, amiben része volt, joga is van ehhez a békéhez._

 _És az élők… hát, lehet, hogy nekik nem kell békében élniük_ , gondolta Harry.

– Csak azt magyarázom, hogyan éreztem magam, amikor megtudtam, hogy örököltem a dolgaidat. Én… nem akartam őket, Sirius, mert túlságosan is olyannak tűnt, mintha haszonélvezője lettem volna a halálodnak, és nem akartam hasznot húzni belőle. Én _téged_ akartalak. 

– Tehát elajándékoztad az egészet.

– Öhm, nem, akkor nem – mosolygott Harry. – Perselus nem engedte. Azt mondta, hogy várjak, mert később lehet, hogy máshogy fogok érezni. És igaza lett.

Sirius tekintete Pitonra ugrott egy pillanatra, azután visszatért Harryre.

– De akkor is elajándékoztad.

– Igen, de nem azért, hogy megszabaduljak tőle. Addigra már arról volt szó, hogy kifejezetten azt akartam, hogy Dracóé legyen az örökség. Mert… nos, tudod, hogy milyen gazdagok a Malfoyok, és Draco elvesztett mindent, de a mi oldalunkon állt, és a Világos oldalért harcolt, és megmentette az életemet, nem is tudom, hogy azt mondtam-e neked… és… 

– Harry, nyugodj meg! – mondta lágyan Sirius, a szemei kedvességgel voltak tele. – Nem vagyok mérges rád. Csak magyarázd meg, és kész. 

– Nos, Draco egy Black – mondta Harry. – Úgyhogy a családi otthonodhoz több joga van, mint nekem…

– Ez nem egészen így van, de folytasd.

Harry mosolygott, mert akkor már tudta, hogy minden rendben lesz.

– Úgy gondoltam, hogy te is ezt tennéd, ha itt lennél, Sirius. Ő _tényleg_ a rokonod rokona, és vér a véredből, és ha láttad volna, ahogy mellettem állt még akkor is, amikor már minden reménytelennek látszott… hát, biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is segíteni akartál volna neki. Ő olyan, mint te voltál, hátat fordított egy gonoszsággal átitatott családnak, érted? De te elmentél, és csak én maradtam, és azzal akartam kifejezni a tiszteletemet az iránt, amit az életedben tettél, hogy odaadom az egészet Dracónak, aki olyannak látszott, mint… nem is tudom. Sok tekintetben olyan volt, mint az örökösöd, még ha te nem is ismerted őt.

Sirius odafordult, és egy pillanatra végigmérte Dracót, azután bólintott. 

– Akkor rendben… – Megint nekinyomta a tenyerét a tükör felszínének. – Azt hiszem, hogy ez nem előírás, de nem igazán számít. Te Harry testvére vagy, úgyhogy… a rokonom rokona vér lesz a véremből. 

– A rokonom rokona vér lesz a véremből – ismételte Draco remegő hangon, miközben összeérintette a tenyerét Siriuséval. – Örülök, hogy megismerhettem, uram. Gyakran hallottam a nevét, amíg felnőttem, de természetesen volt egy meglehetősen nagy félreértés az elkötelezettségével kapcsolatban… elég nagy megdöbbenést okozott, amikor megtudtam, hogy ön nem az, aminek mindig is hittem. 

– Olyan gonosz, mint amilyen hosszú egy unalmas nap lehet? – kérdezte Sirius. – Nem mintha itt egy nap hossza érezhető lenne.

– Örülök, hogy megismerhettem – mondta ismét Draco.

– Én is, Draco. Andromeda nagynénid volt a kedvenc unokatestvérem, de Narcissával is minden rendben volt, amíg hozzá nem ment ahhoz a lelketlen fanatikushoz – mondta Sirius, vágyakozón. – És a gyönyörű Narcissa… ő jól van? Vagy nem tudod? 

– Nem nagyon tartjuk a kapcsolatot. Nem tehetjük – tette hozzá Draco, tartva magát ahhoz a meséhez, hogy Lucius Malfoy még mindig veszélyt jelent. – De a kevés hír alapján, amit hallottam, igen, jól van. 

Sirius bólintott, a tekintete még mindig a távolba veszett.

– Remélem. Itt leszek, hogy találkozzak vele, amikor megérkezik, azt hiszem… de akkor nem, ha azzal a rettenetes férfival érkezik, akihez hozzáment.

– Igen, azt hiszem, hogy megértettük már, hogy nem tudod elviselni Draco vér szerinti apját – szakította félbe Piton. – Talán az a benyomásod, hogy Dracónak nincsenek érzései, Black? Személyes tapasztalatból mondhatom, hogy az, ha valakinek félelmetes apja van, nem jelenti, hogy hallani akarja, ahogy állandóan mocskolják.

– A kis érzékeny! – gúnyolódott Sirius, és szeme hirtelen résnyire szűkült, mintha váratlanul egy régi rossz emlék jutott volna eszébe. – De hát nem csoda! Mit gondolsz, Perselus? Vajon Hostilian Piton eléd jön majd, hogy találkozzatok, amikor megérkezel ide?

Piton megdermedt és jeges hangon sziszegte:

– Kitől hallottad ezt a nevet?

– Regulustól.

– Láttad őt ott? – zihálta Harry. 

Sirius elgondolkodva ráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Voltaképpen, nem. Nem tudtam megtalálni. De az alapján, amit mondtál, Harry, tudom, hogy nem régóta vagyok itt. Talán egyszerűen még nem akarunk találkozni…

– De hát ő az öcséd volt – mondta szomorúan Harry. – Nem kellene várnod azzal, hogy találkozz vele.

– A várakozás nem zavar minket. Itt nem. – Sirius az egyik kezével végigsimított a tükrön. – Ne bánkódj miattam, Harry. Se ezért, se másért.

– Rendben – mondta Harry, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak átnyúlhatna a tükrön, és megölelhetné a keresztapját. De nem baj, hogy nem tudja. Érezte az apja feszültségét a háta mögött. Hostilian Piton említése határozottan elevenébe talált, de legalább a beszélgetés túllépett azon… 

Vagy mégsem. 

– Regulus akkor beszélt nekem az apádról, amikor még élt – mondta Sirius, a szemei szikráztak, amikor Pitonra nézett. – Ki tudod találni, hogy mit mondott, Perselus?

Perselus csaknem köpte a válaszát. 

– A hűséges Sirius Blacknek, a Potterek legjobb barátjának titkos találkái voltak a halálfalókkal?

– A testvérem volt! – ordította Sirius. – És kezdett ráébredni arra, hogy mibe is mászott bele! Hát természetes, hogy találkoztam vele! 

– Uraim, egy család vagyunk! – mondta Draco hangosan, de a béketeremtő szándéka csődöt mondott. Sirius még mindig üvöltött.

– Másoktól eltérően engem érdekelt a családom! Még azok is, akik rossz útra tértek! Kérdezd meg őt, Harry. Rajta, kérdezd csak meg! Kérdezd meg az _apádat_ , hogy mi történt az ő apjával. Kérdezd meg!

Harry nem akarta, mert hosszú és fájdalmas tapasztalatok során tanulta meg, hogy Perselus Piton nagyra tartja a magánéletét. És ha nem áll készen arra, hogy beszéljen a múltjáról, még a fiaival sem, akkor az nem baj, mert Harry tud várni. Piton titkait megtudni nem sokat ér, ha erővel vannak kikényszerítve belőle, és a szeretet nem ilyen.

De Piton nem fogja keresni az alkalmat, hogy megossza a múltját, akkor sem, amikor készen áll majd rá. Sirius gondoskodni fog erről… kivéve, ha Harrynek van ebbe bármi beleszólása, mert akkor ez nem fog megtörténni.

– Fogd be! – ordította, és szinte nekiugrott a tükörnek, még az orra is hozzáért. – Fogd be, Sirius! Ez Piton magánügye, és majd ő elmondja nekünk, ha akarja, és ha nem, úgy is jó! Akkor is szeretem őt, hiába próbálkozol, úgyhogy fejezd be!

Sirius hátrahőkölt. 

– Én csak úgy gondolom, hogy tudnod kell, miféle embert nevezel az apádnak, Harry.

– Tudom, hogy milyen ember. Százszor jobban ismerem őt, mint ahogy te valaha…

– Talán _eljött az időd_ , hogy jobban megismerj! – mondta Piton még mindig ugyanazon a jeges hangon. – Tekintve, hogy Black arról fecseg neked, amiről csak hiszi, hogy tud valamit. 

– Ó, tudom, amit tudok – csattant fel Sirius. – Te senki számára nem vagy megfelelő apa. Hogyan is lehetnél? Hogyan is tudnál az lenni?

– Hagyd abba! – ordította Harry.

De Sirius nem tette.

– El kellett volna mondanod neki, Piton. Igazán el kellett volna mondanod. De tudtad, hogy akkor szembefordulna veled, nem igaz? 

Piton arca elzöldült, és Harry számára ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban.

– Sirius, magadra haragítasz, ha állandóan gyötröd az apámat, hát fogd már be a szád! – üvöltötte.

Azzal hátat fordított a tükörnek és az apja elé térdelt. Piton belezuhant az egyik székbe, amit Draco alakított át, még korábban. Már csak annak a három széknek a látványa is üvöltésre ingerelte Harryt. _Hogy is gondolhattam, hogy négyesben leülhetünk, és normálisan beszélgethetünk? Soha nem fog megtörténni._

Harry Piton ujjai közé fűzte a sajátjait, és könnyedén húzni kezdte:

– Gyere, Perselus. Menjünk haza.

– _Reduc_ …

– Draco, ne! – mondta rekedten Piton, mielőtt a másik fiú befejezhette volna az átkot.

Harry oldalra nézett, és látta, hogy Draco a tükörre irányítja a pálcáját.

– Mi az ördögért ne?

– Mert Harry majd ismét szeretne beszélni vele – válaszolta Piton, és felkászálódott, anélkül, hogy a tükörre nézett volna. Úgy mozgott, mintha évtizedeket öregedett volna egyetlen délután alatt.

Draco vicsorgott, miközben elrakta a pálcáját, és Perselus mellé sietett.

Harry haragosan nézett Siriusra, amikor elhaladtak a tükör előtt.

– Menj, és mondd meg az apámnak, hogy ahogy én látom, a fejed még mindig a seggedben van!

– Harry…

Harry hátat fordított a tükörnek, és Sirius hiába szólítgatta őt, nem nézett vissza. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar ASLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  
  


  



	6. Chapter 6

**\----------------------------------------------–**

_**Egy Páratlan Család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította:Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**Hatodik Fejezet:**

**_Apák és Fiúk_ **

**\--------------------------------------------------**

– Egyedül is képes vagyok talpon maradni! – mondta jeges hangon Piton, és lerázta magáról Harry és Draco kezét. A pálcája hirtelen lendítésére a lakrészükbe vezető ajtó egy csattanással becsukódott.

– Igen, igen – bólintott együtt érzően Harry. – És nem is kell mondanod nekünk semmit. Igaz, Draco?

– Ez igaz, de nem túl életszerű – mondta Draco, miközben elkezdte levenni az ünneplő talárját. – Biztos vagyok abban, hogy Perselus azt szeretné, ha inkább tőle hallanál az apjáról. Hacsak nem vállalod, hogy soha többé nem beszélsz Sirius Blackkel.

– Na, még az is lehet – mondta Harry, és mérges volt a korábbi optimizmusa miatt. _Hogy is gondolhattam, hogy Sirius és Perselus el tudnak csevegni egymással, mint egy nagy boldog család tagjai? Az soha nem fog megtörténni. Sirius túl nagy… tökfej,_ gondolta Harry, és szinte a fogát csikorgatta. – Megérdemelné, ha belökném azt a tükröt egy fiókba, és soha többé nem néznék feléje…

– Nem – mondta élesen Piton. – Black az egyetlen kapcsolatod a szüleiddel. Nem akarom, hogy ez miattam szakadjon meg. Lehet, hogy James és Lily nem tudnak neked üzeneteket küldeni, de Blacken keresztül _te_ kapcsolatba tudsz lépni velük.

– Komolyan gondoltam, amikor azt mondtam, hogy téged választalak… – válaszolta Harry.

– Igen szánalomra méltó apa lennék, ha ilyen választásra kényszerítenélek téged. – Piton egy hosszú pillanatig nyugodtan nézte Harryt. – Egyszer azt mondtad, hogy szeretnél engem jobban megismerni. Remélem, komolyan gondoltad. 

Harry nagyot nyelt. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lehet olyan rossz a történet. Úgy értem, bármit is tettél, megvolt rá az okod.

– Amit _én_ tettem... – ismételte lassan Piton. – Harry… ha a történet csak az én tetteimről szólna, sokkal könnyebb lenne elmondani. Figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne legyenek illúzióid velem kapcsolatban. De... többről van itt szó, mint amiről Black tud.

Draco Perselus mögé lépett, és szó nélkül elkezdte lesegíteni róla a dísztalárját. Piton először összerezzent, de azután bólintott, és engedte neki. Harry is megragadta az alkalmat, hogy kényelembe helyezze magát. Csak akkor válaszolt, amikor már mindannyian a nappaliban ültek, Draco és Harry a kanapén, míg Piton kedvenc karosszékében.

– Ha akarod, csak annyit mondj el, amennyit Sirius tud.

Piton fekete szemének tekintete mélyen Harryéba kapcsolódott, és ekkor pupillái megint úgy néztek ki, mint végtelen alagutak, mire a fiú önkéntelenül megremegett.

– A megfelelő összefüggések ismerete nélkül még szívtelenebbnek fogok tűnni, mint amennyire kétségkívül voltam – válaszolta végül a férfi. – Nem mintha az összefüggések felmenthetnének. De mielőtt elkezdenénk, szükségem van mindkettőtök ünnepélyes ígéretére, hogy rajtam kívül senkivel nem fogtok beszélgetni ezekről a dolgokról. Harry, ez Blackre is vonatkozik.

– Ünnepélyesen ígérem – mondta azonnal Draco.

– Én is ünnepélyesen ígérem – mondta Harry, pont olyan gyorsan. 

Piton úgy süppedt a székébe, mint aki zavarban van valamitől. 

– Én... azt hiszem egyikőtöket sem éri nagy meglepetés, ha hallja, hogy nem volt éppen eszményi gyerekkorom.

Harrynek kiszáradt a szája, valószínűleg az apja zord arckifejezése miatt. Hirtelen csak egy dologban volt biztos: tévedett azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hallani akarja mindezt. _Egyáltalán nem kellett volna kérdeznem, és határozottan nem kellett volna erőltetnem. Visszacsinálnám az egészet, ha tudnám, de persze Sirius ezt lehetetlenné tette._

Piton elhallgatott, összehúzott szemöldökei mély ráncokat rajzoltak az arcára. 

– Talán egy bájital segítene – mondta halkan Draco.

– Veritaserum? – vicsorgott rá dühösen Piton.

– Nem arra gondoltam. Csak valami enyhére, hogy megoldódjon a nyelved. 

– Remek ötlet. Legyen whisky! – adta ki az utasítást Piton. – Az italszekrényem jelszava _paz y soledad… béke és magány_. Kétujjnyit kérek tisztán, és három pohárral hozzál. Mivel… már ti is nagykorúak vagytok.

– Én nem kérek… – próbált tiltakozni Harry.

– Mondom, _három_ pohárral! – csattant fel Piton.

Mindkét fiú visszahőkölt a hangjára. Harry megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha mégsem, és úgy gondolta, hogy Draco is hasonlóra törekszik, mivel a másik fiú rettentő gyorsan kezdett az italokkal foglalkozni.

Harry hallotta az elővett üvegek koccanását, azután Draco habozó hangját:

– Ogdent, vagy maláta whiskeyt?

– Glenmorangie-t – mordult Piton, akinek már egyértelműen fogytán volt a türelme. Amint Draco visszatért, Piton elkapta az italát és felhajtotta.

Ha a hangsúlya önmagában nem mondta volna el Harrynek, hogy az apjuk milyen zaklatott, akkor ez megtette. Piton soha nem vedelte az alkoholt. Helyette inkább hajlott arra, hogy fél óráig, vagy még tovább szopogassa. Harry gyakran látta, hogy egy kupa bor egy egész estén át kitartott, amikor a férfi dolgozatokat javított. 

– Még egyet? – kérdezte szelíden Draco, miközben átadott Harrynek egy alacsony, széles poharat. 

– Nem. Leülni! 

Draco leült és óvatosan kortyolt a whiskyjéből. Harry a sajátját egy kisasztalra tette, és összekulcsolta a kezeit az ölében.

– Úgy tűnik, az alkohol nem jó mindenre – mondta lassan Piton. – Még mindig nagyon csekély a késztetés bennem, hogy beszéljek. 

– Nincs is rá szükség – válaszolta Draco. – Azt hiszem, már kitaláltam, és őszintén meg lennék döbbenve, ha Harry még nem jött volna rá. 

Piton megszorította az orrnyergét, mintha fejfájás kerülgetné.

– Ó, na ne mondd!

– Harry?

Harry felfogta, hogy Draco nem akarja őt valami rettenetes dologgal sokkolni, ha még nem ébredt volna rá, mi történt Hostilian Pitonnal. Persze már ő is rájött, de nem volt könnyű kimondani. Még a gondolatától is felfordult a gyomra.

– Me-megölted… az apádat, igaz?

Piton vicsorgott, és egy mély morgást hallatott.

– Hát nincs túl nagy képzelőerőtök. Nem csak megöltem az apámat. Én _megsemmisítettem_ őt.

Harry nyelt egyet, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy ez mi a fenét is jelent, de nem tudta. Meg kell majd kérdeznie, amit nagyon, de nagyon nem akart. 

Végül is, nem neki kellett megtennie. Draco megszólalt, és sikerült elvennie a kérdés élét. _A testvérem tényleg igazi mardekáros._

– Azt mondtad, hogy nem érthetnénk meg az összefüggések nélkül. Miért nem hagysz fel azzal, hogy megpróbálsz megdöbbenteni minket, Perselus, és magyarázod el nekünk?

– Bocsásd meg a szűkszavúságomat – morogta a fogát vicsorítva Piton. – Nem gyakoroltam ezt a beszélgetést órákig a fürdőszobai tükröm előtt!

Draco erre egy kicsit visszahőkölt, és nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit – Harry szerint hogy bocsánatot kérjen –, de amikor Piton szó szerint rámorgott, hirtelen befogta a száját. 

Harry a nadrágjába törölte a tenyerét, és megköszörülte a torkát.

– Miért nem kezded az elején? – kérdezte egy suta mosollyal. – Rendben? Meg fogjuk érteni.

Piton mogorván nézett rá. 

– Hogyan is érthetnéd? Hidd el nekem, Harry, nem értheted, amíg nem élted át azt, amit én, és én meg hamarabb akasztanám fel magam, mint hogy bármelyikőtöknek is azt kívánjam.

– Hát – mondta Harry –, egy dolgot értek. Te az apám vagy, és szeretlek, és nem számít, hogy mit tettél, vagy kellett tenned sok évvel azelőtt, hogy találkoztunk. Annak semmi köze a jelenhez, rendben? Semmi köze hozzánk.

– Egyetértek – bólintott Draco, hogy nyomatékosítsa a szavait.

Piton felsóhajtott. 

– Nem kellene ígéretet tennetek anélkül, hogy ismernétek az egész helyzetet. Az aligha jó stratégia. Ami az elejét illeti, Harry... hogy őszinte legyek, nem vagyok biztos, hogy hogyan is kezdődött.

– Hát akkor kezdd azzal, amit egyszer mondtál nekem, emlékszel? Valahogy úgy hangzott, hogy: _Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy dühös fiatalember. A Sötét Nagyúr kihasználta azt_. 

– Gondolom ez ugyanolyan jó kiindulópont, mint bármi más. – Piton újra sóhajtott, és a whisky hullámzását nézte Harry poharában. Harry szinte várta, hogy elkéri. Ehelyett a férfi kissé megrázta a fejét, és azt mondta: – Akkor kezdjük azzal, hogy mi tett engem annyira dühössé. Mindketten tudjátok, hogy az apám művésznek tartotta magát. Amiről nem tudtok az az, hogy meddig volt hajlandó elmenni annak az érdekében, amit „elhivatottságnak" nevezett. 

Harry várt egy pillanatot, de Piton ismét elhallgatott.

– Én... tudom, hogy bántalmazott téged – bátorkodott végül megjegyezni. – Úgy értem, erre már akkor is rájöttem volna, ha nem nézek bele a merengődbe. 

Draco neheztelő pillantást vetett Harryre, de nem tett megjegyzést az illem szörnyű megszegéséről. Helyette Perselushoz kezdett beszélni halkan. 

– Én tudom, hogy milyen az, amikor valakinek olyan apja van, aki bántalmazza.

– Így azért nem, Merlinnek hála – mondta Piton, és fújt egyet. – De ne szakítsatok félbe, inkább hagyjátok, hogy a magam módján mondjam el.

– Persze – mondta Draco.

Harry csak bólintott.

Piton egy újabb hosszú pillanatig rendezte a gondolatait.

– Először is, meg kell értenetek, hogy nagyon szerény körülmények között nőttem fel. Az apám tehetséges varázsló volt, aki bármilyen területen tisztes megélhetést biztosíthatott volna, de mivel úgy döntött, hogy a családja támogatása helyett az idejét inkább a művészetnek szenteli, ezért kétségbeejtő helyzetben voltunk. Az anyám mindent megtett, amit tudott, de gyakran volt beteg. Elég az hozzá, hogy meghalt, amikor hét éves voltam.

Piton megremegett, mintha az emlék még ennyi év után is felzaklatná. 

– Nem kellett volna meghalnia, nem akkor. Nem úgy. Bármit is mondott Black a túlvilágról, én visszautasítom, hogy elhiggyem, egyszerűen eljött az ideje. Nem… az apám tette!

Harry döbbenten kapkodott levegő után, de még időben eszébe jutott, hogy ne szóljon közbe.

Piton gyors pillantást vetett rá. 

– Nem Hostilian ölte meg őt, Harry. Nem közvetlenül. De ami kevés pénzünk volt, azt a bájitalokra és kenőcsökre kellett volna költenünk, amik a tüneteit kezelték. Megfelelő bánásmóddal még meg is gyógyulhatott volna a tüdővészből. De ezek a dolgok drágák voltak, és nem volt elkölteni való galleonunk, mert az apámnak volt rájuk szüksége, olyan bájitalok miatt, amik növelhetik a bizonytalan tehetségét. 

– Ó – mondta Draco, aki nyilvánvalóan nem aggódott amiatt, hogy közbeszólt. – Mint a Tizian Tinktúra, meg ilyesmik. Azok egy vagyonba kerülnek.

Piton bólintott. 

– Habár nem kifejezetten arra, mivel az apám gyakorlatilag köpött a hagyományos művészetre. Ó nem, őt az avantgarde érdekelte. Azt gondolta magáról, hogy egy igazi látnok. Egy purista, akit csak az absztrakt érdekel. Mondanom se kell, hogy ez köznevetség tárgyává tette őt a művészvarázslók szűk körében. Mégis mi értelme van egy olyan festménynek, ami szó szerint semmit nem ábrázol? Soha nem lesz képes beszélni, ahogy azt a varázsfestményektől elvárják. Az apám soha nem remélhette, hogy megélne a művészetéből, hacsak nem választja azt, hogy a muglik között éljen. Csak maga Merlin tudja, hogy miért nem volt hajlandó ezt megtenni. Eléggé csodálta őket hozzá. Mondrian, Pollack, Picasso… Úgy nőttem fel, hogy a muglikat hibáztattam a nehéz helyzetünkért. Tulajdonképpen megvetettem őket, olyan erős gyűlölettel, ami úgy nyaldosta a belsőmet, mint a tűz lángjai. Ha ők nem töltik meg a fejét ostoba ötletekkel mindenféle kockákról, meg pacákról, amik nem jelentenek semmit, de semmit, talán rávehette volna magát arra, hogy megfelelő varázsművészetet folytasson, és biztosítsa a megélhetésünket. 

Harry bólintott, a kirakós darabjai összeálltak a fejében. Az, ahogy egyszer Piton gúnyosan vigyorogva mondta, hogy az apja a letisztultság híve volt... Harry akkor egy kicsit elképedt a megvetés miatt, mivel egyszer maga Piton is elhitte a tiszta varázsló-vér felsőbbrendűségét. Piton megvetése az apja letisztultsággal kapcsolatos mániája iránt sokkal érthetőbb volt most, hogy Harry megértette, mire utalt ez a szó ebben az esetben. Egyáltalán nem a vérről szólt. Piton apja igazából nagyon is kedvelte a muglikat… vagy legalábbis szerette a művészetüket.

Ami igazából egy dolgot jelentett: így sokkal érthetőbb volt Piton hajlandósága, hogy kövesse Voldemortot, mint bármikor korábban. Bárki, aki felszólalt a muglik ellen, építhetett arra a gyűlöletre, amiről Piton beszélt.

– Mostanra már biztos vannak kérdéseitek – mondta Piton. Hátradőlve a székében, a sötét szemei elfelhősödtek, ahogy először Harryre, azután Dracóra bámult. 

– Nem, nem igazán – mormolt Harry. – Csak... gondolom, a dolgok csak még rosszabbá váltak, miután egyedül maradtál Hostiliannel.

– És most érünk a dolog lényegéhez – mondta furcsa hangon Piton. – Nem hiszem, hogy tudod, mennyire találó a megjegyzésed, Harry.

Draco poharában lötyögni kezdett az alkohol, ahogy a keze remegni kezdett. Hirtelen letette a poharat.

– Te viszont nagyon is jól tudod, igaz? – kérdezte Dracótól.

Draco megborzongott, és leült Harry mellé.

– Ő... óh, Merlin! Többet tett annál, mint hogy drága bájitalokat ivott annak érdekében, hogy növelje a tehetségét, nem igaz? Sötét varázslatok?

Piton lehunyta a szemét, az arca egy merev álarc, amin nyoma sem volt az érzelmeinek, de a hangja mindent elárult. Reszelős volt a fájdalmas emlékektől, minden hang mögött ott érződött egy olyan kisgyerek dühe, aki ok nélkül szenvedett. És védelem nélkül.

– Az apám már akkor felhasznált engem rituális mágiában, mielőtt az anyám meghalt. Először csak kényelmetlen volt, de minél mélyebbre jutott a kutatásaival a fekete mágiában, annál rosszabbak lettek a szertartások is. – Piton megköszörülte a torkát, és ökölbe szorította a kezeit, de a szemei továbbra is csukva voltak, az arcvonásai merevek maradtak. – Egy egész sor olyan sötét varázslat van, amiknek a vágyteljesítés a célja. Draco, te kétségkívül tudatában vagy annak, hogy ez mit jelent. 

– Igen – mondta Draco. Gyorsan felkapta a poharát, felhajtotta a maradékot, épp úgy, mint korábban Piton. – Azt akarod, hogy elmagyarázzam?

– Megkérlek rá.

Draco helyet változtatott a kanapén, hogy szembekerüljön Harryvel, majd gyorsan a tárgyra tért:

– Minden ilyen típusú szertartás illegális, mert azon a feltételezésen alapulnak, hogy a fájdalmat pozitív varázserővé tudod átváltoztatni, ha megfelelőek a körülmények. Szükséges hozzá… – visszapillantott Pitonra, majd gyorsan folytatta. – Szükséges hozzá egy kisgyerek, olyan, akinek a varázsereje éretlen, akit aztán szertartásos módon megsebzel, és a szenvedését megpróbálod begyűjteni, hogy vágy-varázzsá alakíthasd át.

– Szertartásos módon?

– Ne akard tudni! Higgy nekem, Harry, én is azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak ne tudnék róluk.

– Úgy érted, hogy Lucius is…

– Nem, ezt azért nem. – Draco hangja csúfolódóra váltott. – De ilyen tárgyú könyveket adott nekem olvasni. Azt hiszem, ez volt az ő saját módszere a fenyegetőzésre. Nem mintha nem értettem volna meg, amit olvastam… Mire odarakott olvasni a sötét varázslatokról, a saját varázserőm már elég fejlett volt, hogy fellázadjon a szertartások ellen. És egyébként is, Lucius túlságosan is kritikus volt ahhoz, hogy ezek a szertartások működjenek. Mert, tudod, ok nélkül kell gyötörnöd a gyereket. Nem lehet büntetés. Csak magáért a szertartásért történhet. 

– Ez beteges… 

– És ez még nem is a varázspálca csúcsa – szakította félbe Piton, hirtelen kipattanó szemekkel. – Draco elfelejtette megemlíteni a rítusok egyik legfontosabb tényezőjét. A gyereknek bele kell egyeznie. 

– Ó Istenem! – lehelte Harry. – Ez rettenetes!

– Érted már, hogy miért jók hozzá csak a nagyon fiatal gyerekek? – Piton szája megvonaglott. – Egy háromévest bármiről meg tudsz győzni. Szó szerint bármiről

Harry bólintott, és Dursleyékre gondolt, meg arra, hogy Piton mindenkinél jobban megértette, hogy milyen volt Harrynek, hogy annyi éven át hazudtak neki. Azután arra a képre gondolt, amit a Merengőben látott. Piton édesanyjára, akit megfélemlített a férje, és aki képtelen volt rá, hogy megvédje a gyerekét ezektől a szörnyű eljárásoktól. _Bár azért elmehetett volna, nem igaz? De talán mégsem. Ha annyira beteg volt, akkor nem._

Valójában, minél többet gondolkozott ezen, annál biztosabb volt abban, hogy Piton titkolja a történet egy részét. Az a gyerek, akit Harry látott a Merengőben alultápláltnak tűnt, és a nő sem volt sokkal jobb állapotban.

_Hostilian nem csak elköltötte azt a pénzt, amit jobb lett volna a bájitalokra felhasználni, de ráadásul olyan nyomorúságos szegénységben tartotta a családját, hogy az ételre is alig volt pénzük._

Ismét szíven ütötte az érzés, hogy nem csoda, hogy az apja olyan jól megértette őt. _Hiszen ő is tudja, hogy milyen érzés éhezni…_

– Mindazonáltal, amikor az anyám meghalt… – Piton elhallgatott és nyelt néhányszor. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy el kell-e mesélnem a többit is. Az nem olyasmi, amin egy korotokbeli fiatalembernek gondolkodnia kell. De…

– De fontos az összefüggések miatt – fejezte be Draco egy hosszú, néma pillanat után.

Piton bólintott, és lenézett a kezeire. 

_Mintha szégyellné magát, pedig ő nem tett semmit, ami miatt így kellene éreznie. Vagy legalábbis akkor nem, mikor gyerek volt. Bármi történt is Hostiliannel, az később következhetett be, mivel Voldemortnak is volt hozzá valami köze…_

– A bántalmazás… – kezdte újra Piton. – A fájdalomrítusok, amikre az apám számított, hét éves koromra már haszontalanok lettek. Tudjátok, a saját varázserőm elkezdett kibontakozni. És ellenállt. Már csak egy dolog maradt, amit fel lehetett áldozni a sötét rítusokban. Az… az ártatlanságom. Már ha annak nevezhetjük. Addigra már olyan sok sötét varázslatot láttam, hogy romlottnak éreztem magam. 

_Ez megmagyarázza, hogy Sirius miért mondta, hogy Piton már akkor rengeteg átkot ismert, amikor elkezdte a Roxfortot_. Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét.

– Nem voltál romlott…

– Mindenesetre a varázserőmet tekintve már nem voltam ártatlan – mondta élesen Piton, bár a tekintetét még mindig lesütötte. – De az apámnak nem arra a fajta ártatlanságra volt szüksége. Amíg az anyám élt, nem… addig visszatartotta magát a legrosszabb szertartástól. Merlin a megmondhatója, hogy miért. Ha az anyám nem tett semmit, hogy megakadályozza a többit… de az apám valószínűleg tudta, hogy nem tudna a szemébe nézni, miután végrehajtja a legsötétebb varázslatot. 

– Hol a pokolban volt a Varázs Családsegítő Szolgálat? – tört ki hirtelen Draco.

Piton felemelte a fejét, és vállat vont.

– Még szerencse, hogy nem kerültek képbe, Draco. Akkor soha nem engedélyezték volna, hogy örökbe fogadjalak benneteket.

Harry csak pislogott. 

– Mi? Miért? Nem a te hibád, hogy az apád… – _Egy szemét volt,_ akarta mondani, de eszébe jutott Piton megjegyzése arról, hogy még a bántalmazott gyerekek sem akarják hallani, hogy sértegetik a szüleiket, így módosított a mondat befejezésén. – Nem a te hibád, hogy ilyesmiket tett.

– Nem, de ha tudtak volna a gyerekkoromról... – Piton felsóhajtott. – A bántalmazás áldozatai néha maguk is hasonló dolgok elkövetőivé válnak, Harry. Nem helyes, vagy igazságos, hogy a Minisztérium ezen az alapon hozzon döntéseket, de hát ismered a véleményemet a Minisztériumról és a hozzá tartozó ügyosztályokról. 

– Most már jobban megértem azt a tízezer sort – suttogta Draco. 

– Ronald Weasleyét, vagy a sajátodat? – kérdezte lassan Piton.

Draco sápadt arca elpirult. 

– Az övét, természetesen. Voltaképpen meg vagyok lepve, hogy nem tízmillió sort adtál fel neki. Tényleg undorító dolog volt, amit mondott, hogy megvádolt azzal, hogy… amikor éppen… na igen. 

Rendben, tényleg undorító volt, de Harry úgy érezte, hogy elveszítette a fonalat. 

– Ennek mégis mi köze Ronhoz?

Draco a plafonra pillantott.

– Mit gondolsz, mi volt a legrosszabb szertartás, Harry? A leggonoszabb varázslat, ez sem mond neked semmit?

Harry nyelt. 

– Öhm, feláldozott egy kisgyereket? De apa itt van, szóval…

– Hostilian vágyteljesítő varázslattal foglalkozott, nem halottidézéssel!

– A testvéred nem érdemli meg a lenézésedet – mondta Piton, és a hangja valahogy egyszerre volt komoly és lágy. – Ő nem sötét varázslatokkal körülvéve nevelkedett, mint te.

– Hát mégis mit gondolsz, miféle ártatlanságról beszélt apa? – kérdezte Draco mérges tekintettel. 

– Oh! – Harry teljesen gyengeelméjűnek érezte magát. Becsukta a szemeit, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak megnyílna a padló, és elnyelné őt. – Úgy érted, hogy az apád…

– Apa megpróbálja nem kimondani, ha esetleg nem vetted volna észre!

– Elég, Draco! – mondta Piton. – Tudok beszélni a magam nevében. 

– Nem kell – nyögte Harry. – Én… huh, most már értem. Ő…ő…

– Illetlen módon érintett meg engem. Hogy finoman fogalmazzak. – Piton hangja nyugodt volt, mintha már évekkel ezelőtt megbékélt volna mindezzel, de Harry tudta, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz. Piton még mindig szégyenkezett. Harry megértette. Néha, késő éjjel, ő is még mindig hibáztatta magát azért, hogy a nagynénje és nagybátyja nem szerették, bár tudta, hogy nem állt hatalmában megváltoztatni az érzéseiket.

_Az, amit tudsz a fejedben, nem mindig egyezik azzal, amit a szívedben érzel._

– Ez… Istenem, apa! Nem is tudom, mit mondjak! Ez egyszerűen… túlságosan rettenetes!

– Igen, az. – Piton sóhajtott, és Harry whiskys poharára mutatott. – Azt hiszem, meg kellene innod. A történet egyre durvább lesz. 

Harry nem kívánta az alkoholt, de most nem volt alkalmas az idő, hogy vitatkozzon az apjával. Kézbe vette az italt, elkezdte kortyolgatni, és keményen küzdött, hogy ne vágjon pofákat. A hígítatlan whisky szörnyű volt. Égette a nyelvét, és rettenetes volt az íze.

Draco alig észrevehetően elmosolyodott, felpattant, és dobott egy kis port a kandallóba. 

– Egy behűtött vajsört kérek, jéggel!

Az azonnal megjelent – sziporkázva – az asztalon. Draco visszafele úton felkapta, és Harry whiskyjét egy nagyobb pohárba öntötte, pálcájának egy lágy intésével összekeverve az italt.

– Most próbáld ki!

Még mindig nem volt egy ízletes dolog, de legalább ihatóvá vált. 

– Kösz!

Draco bólintott, és visszaült a helyére, a kanapéra. 

– Rajta Perselus, folytasd, mondd el nekünk a legrosszabbat is! Azt hiszem, azt nagy biztonsággal ki lehet jelenteni, hogy Harry és én meg fogjuk érteni, bármi is legyen az. Lényegében én valószínűleg rohadtul helyeselni fogom…

Piton egy lesújtó pillantással szegezte Dracóra a tekintetét, de egy pillanat múlva megint lenézett a kezeire.

– Tíz voltam, amikor elkezdtem a Roxfortot, akkoriban ez volt a szokás azoknál, akik születésnapja télre esett. Az, hogy ide jöhettem, sokkal nagyobb megkönnyebbülés volt, mint ahogy azt bármelyiketek is megérthetné, bár azt hiszem Harrynek van némi sejtése. Hónapokon keresztül el tudom kerülni, hogy bele legyek kényszerítve az apám elmebeteg tehetséghajszolásába. Az iskolai szünetek mindazonáltal továbbra is… igen problematikusak voltak.

– Na igen – mondta Harry, és nyelt egyet, amikor arra gondolt, hogy mennyire vágyott arra, hogy nyáron is a Roxfortban maradhasson. És persze, ha összehasonlítja a helyzetét az apjáéval, akkor neki nagyon kevés oka volt erre. – Nem… nem gondoltál arra, hogy elmondod Dumbledore-nak?

– Te megtetted?

– Azt… azt hiszem, néha céloztam rá, de nem. Igazából nem.

– Te az igazgató kedvenc házába tartoztál, és minden okod megvolt, hogy bízz benne – mondta csendesen Piton. – És mégis, csak annyit tudtál megtenni, hogy célozgass. Na most, képzeld el, hogy az első napodtól kezdve azt hallod a háztársaidtól, hogy az igazgató elvből megveti és bizalmatlan a mardekárosokkal.

– Ez nem teljesen igaz…

– Túlegyszerűsítés, de ugyanakkor nem teljesen hamis. Még most is azt gondolom, hogy ha egy hollóhátast, vagy hugrabugost csaltak volna egy vérfarkas odújába, és alig tudta volna menteni az életét, az elkövetőket kicsapták volna. Valamilyen okból, amikor az áldozat egy mardekáros volt, Albus talált rá okot, hogy az iskolában tarthassa őket. – Piton legyintett egyet a kezével, mintegy jelezve, hogy mindez már nem számít. – De amúgy sem mondtam volna el neki. Van néhány olyan téma, amiről a gyerekek egyszerűen nem tudnak beszélni.

– És most nehogy megszólalj, hogy az áldozat is hibás! – tette keresztbe a karját Draco, és szemöldökét ráncolva meredt Harryre.

– Mi? Eszembe se jutott!

– Azt mondod, hogy megakadályozhatta volna, ha ezt teszi, vagy azt mondja. Ez egy rafinált módja annak, hogy ráterheld a felelősséget a gyerekre, pedig neki semmi felelőssége nincs ebben.

Harry elsápadt. A kemény csillogás Draco szemeiben szinte azonnal eltűnt. 

– Ez egy általános törekvés, Harry – mondta, és egy kicsit megvonta a vállát. – Tudod, a tény, hogy erre jutottál, valószínűleg csak azt mutatja, hogy magadról is hasonlóképpen gondolkozol. Mintha te tehettél volna a saját helyzetedről.

Harry fintorgott egyet. 

– Te meg mitől lettél ennyire okos?

– Attól a terápiás könyvtől – dőlt hátra megint Draco. – Darabonként köszön vissza minden része, mióta csak apa elkezdte mondani a történetét.

Harry bólintott és elfordult, hogy szembenézzen az apjával. 

– Bocsánat. Komolyan. Nem úgy gondoltam, hogy a te hibád volt. Én csak... csak azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak leállították volna az apádat. Csak így értettem.

– Tudom – mondta Piton. – Sok közös vonásunk van, Harry. Évekig gyötrődtem, hogy segítséget kellene kérnem, de nem voltam rá képes, és nem csak azért, mert a dolog annyira szégyenletes volt, vagy azért, mert mint te, én sem tudtam megbízni egy felnőttben. Valami olyasmi lehetett az oka, amit talán Draco tud megérteni. A gyerekek akkor is szeretik a szüleiket, ha azok bántalmazzák őket. Ez lényegében oda vezethet…

– Hogy egy neurotikus személyiség leszel, aki elismerésért küzd – suttogta Draco. 

– Ó, igen – tette össze Piton a tenyerét. – Elkezdtem rajzolni. És szobrászkodni. Próbáltam megmutatni az apámnak, hogy osztom az érdeklődését. Hogy megnőjek a szemében. De amikor fiatalabb voltam, nem igazán értettem a hagyományos művészet iránti megvetése mélységét, és nekem csak ahhoz volt tehetségem. Hamarosan megtanultam, hogy szinte mindig _Piroinitiót_ küld a művemre, amint meglátja, mégis évekig próbálkoztam, pedig újra és újra elbuktam.

– Igen, Dudley rajzai mindig a hűtőszekrényre kerültek, míg az enyémeket kidobták – mondta Harry. – Még akkor is, amikor nagyon erőlködtem, hogy jól sikerüljenek. 

Piton bólintott. 

– És ami Hostiliant illeti, a rajzaim elutasítása egyenértékű volt az én elutasításommal. Végül is, már a korábbi éveimben megtanultam, hogy csak a művészet számított neki. Szó szerint. De akkor is szerettem őt, legalábbis épp annyira, amennyire utáltam. És a gyűlölet... a bosszúvágy… védtelenné tesz a manipulációval szemben.

 _Voldemort_ , gondolta Harry feszülten. Nem tudta, hogy az apja mit fog mondani, de tudta, hogy rossz lesz. Nagyon rossz.

– Tizennégy éves koromra már ügyes bájitalkészítő voltam, és rákaptam arra, hogy saját főzeteket találjak ki. Valószínűleg már az előző évben letehettem volna a RAVASZ-vizsgáimat. A téma iránti szeretetem korán elkezdődött, akkor, amikor rájöttem, hogy az anyám gyakori köhögés-rohamai enyhíthetők, sőt, egyenesen gyógyíthatók lettek volna, ha megengedhettük volna magunknak a megfelelő bájitalok vásárlását. Akkor és ott megesküdtem, hogy senki, akit szeretek, nem fog bennük hiányt szenvedni. Kényszerítettem magam, hogy tanuljak és gyakoroljak... de a harag a bájital-készítési tehetségemet hamarosan a gyógyítástól eltérő célok felé fordította. 

Piton sóhajtott, felvette az üres poharát, és mereven rászegezte a tekintetét.

– A történetnek ez a része nehéz, bár felteszem, nem kellene annak lennie. Mindketten elég idősek vagytok ahhoz, hogy megértsétek. Én... én... valamikor a negyedik évem során elkezdtem érezni a szexuális vonzalom jelentkezését. Egészen addig úgy birkóztam meg mindazzal, ami a szünetek során történt velem, amit a terapeutátok azt hiszem _hárításnak_ nevezne. Egyszerűen nem gondoltam rá, még akkor sem, amikor éppen megtörtént. Néha majdnem úgy éreztem, mintha két különálló személy lennék, és csak az egyik felemnek lenne ilyesféle tapasztalata. De mindez megváltozott, amikor elkezdtem vágyakozni egynémely kisasszony után a Mardekárból és a Hollóhátból. Ha korábban romlottnak is éreztem magam, az semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, amit egy másik személlyel való szexuális kapcsolat kilátására éreztem. Vágytam rá, persze. Testileg ugyanolyan voltam, mint bármelyik korombéli fiatalember. De szellemileg? Meg voltam győződve róla, hogy nekem _úgy_ nem lehet senkim, mert annyira bemocskolódtam, hogy soha senki nem akarna engem megérinteni.

– Ez nem igaz, te egyáltalán nem mocskolódtál be!

– Tudom – szakította félbe Piton. – Hidd el, Harry, tudom. És mielőtt bármelyikőtök is ostoba következtetésre jut, kijelenthetem, hogy mostanra felülkerekedtem ezeken az érzéseken, és nem vagyok szűz. De arról beszélek, hogy hogyan éreztem és gondolkodtam tizennégy évesen.

– Jól van – mondta Harry, és annyira forró volt a nyaka, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy elpirult. Tudta, hogy ostobaság, de a gondolat, hogy az apjának volt szexuális kapcsolata… valahogy igazán kínos volt. Amikor azon viccelődött, hogy Piton összejön Marshával, csak arra gondolt, hogy randevúznak, nem arra, hogy... 

– Ez a változás... az apám iránti érzéseimet is megváltoztatta – folytatta Piton egy pillanat múlva. – Egyre tisztábban megértettem, hogy mit is tett velem. Vagyis talán nem is azt, hogy mit tett, de azt viszont pontosan, hogy mennyire rosszat. Egy nyomorúságos és magányos jövőre ítélt engem, sőt, rosszabbra – legalábbis egy korombéli fiú szemében –, cölibátusra. A gondolataimban többet már nem kerültem a témát. A dühből harag lett, és a haragból gyűlölet. Minden érdeklődést elveszítettem a gyógyító főzetek iránt, és a kísérleteim egyre inkább a sötétség irányába fordultak. Az apámra gondolva kezdtem főzni… és amikor tizenöt éves lettem, sikerült valami olyasmivel megitatnom, ami az én saját találmányom volt.

Harry megfeszült. _Akkor hát most következik az az „eltörlés", bármit is jelentsen…_

– Egy olyan bájital volt, ami kínzó fájdalmat okozott neki minden alkalommal, amikor csak egy ujjal is hozzám ért. 

Harry kifújta a levegőt.

– Ez nem tűnik gonosz dolognak. Hiszen csak megvédted magad.

– Sötét varázslat segítségével védtem meg magamat – vont vállat Piton. – Ha megint meg kellene tennem, kétségkívül ugyanazt a bájitalt főzném. Nem láttam semmi más megoldást. Hostilian erősebb volt, mint én, mind fizikailag, mind a varázsereje tekintetében. Nem tudtam volna leállítani, tisztességes küzdelemben semmiképpen. De tény, hogy a mardekárosok nem is arról híresek. Ugyanakkor ez volt az első lépés a Sötét Nagyúr felé, mert az öreg bájital mesterem, Horace Lumpsluck kötelességének érezte, hogy megossza a szakértelmem hírét Lucius Malfoyjal, akit néhány évvel korábban tanított. – Piton arckifejezése megvetést tükrözött. – Lumpslucknak az volt a szokása, hogy igyekezett behízelegni magát azok kegyeibe, akiket befolyásosnak tartott. Az apád ilyen volt, Draco. Lumpsluck nem tudta elmondani Luciusnak, hogy a különleges bájitalom mit tett; azt csak én tudtam, de eleget tudott a bájitalokról ahhoz, hogy felismerje a tehetségemet. Azért ajánlott engem Malfoynak, mert úgy gondolta, hogy ezzel mindketten jól járunk. Hiszen ki ne akarna egy olyan gazdag család személyes bájitalkészítője lenni, mint a Malfoyok? 

Draco nagyot szusszant.

– Sajnálom Perselus. Annyira sajnálom. Akkor Lucius volt az, aki…?

– Aki először vitt engem Voldemort elé, igen. – Piton neheztelés nélkül nézett Dracóra. – Mert Lucius természetesen tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat nagyon fogja érdekelni egy saját bájitalkészítő, különösen egy olyan, akinek van tehetsége új főzeteket feltalálni. Olyan új főzeteket, amik fájdalmat tudnak kiváltani. De még mennyire hogy érdekeltem! Annyira bolond nem voltam, hogy dicsekedjek. Ahhoz túlságosan is megijesztett. Láttam magam az ő erejének alávetve, és ez a lehetőség túlságosan is aggasztó volt, és akkor még finoman fogalmaztam. 

– Akkor hogyan…?

Draco – a varázslat iránti ösztönös tehetségével – már ki is találta.

– Akkor még nem tudtad az okklumenciát.

Piton bólintott, közben ujjai megfeszültek a kezében tartott poháron.

– A Sötét Nagyúr pillanatok alatt kiolvasta az igazságot belőlem az első találkozásunk alkalmával. Nem csak azt, hogy mit tettem az apámmal, hanem azt is, hogy az miért volt szükséges. A szégyenem és megaláztatásom egész történetét. És igen, igaz, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megijesztett, de azt is meg kell értenetek, hogy ezek után pontosan tudta, hogy hogyan tud a hívei közé csábítani. Sokáig nem mondott semmit arról, amiről tudomást szerzett, de azonnal felhasználta azt a tudást. Éjjel összehívta a követőit – és engem – egy gyűlésre, és hosszas előadást tartott nekünk arról, hogy mennyire értéktelenek és megvetendőek a muglik. 

– Szóval a muglik – ismételte Harry, és bólintott.

– Lucius tett erre egy megjegyzést, miután távoztunk – tette hozzá Piton. – „A Sötét Nagyúr gyakran kel ki így a sárvérűek ellen", mondta. Akkor nem nagyon érdekelt ez a megjegyzés, de sok-sok hónappal később eszembe jutott, és ráébredtem, hogy milyen ügyesen befolyásoltak.

– Ez volt a bevezetés – folytatta Piton egy pillanat után. – Ezután következett egy sor személyes találkozó. Néha Lucius is meg volt hívva rájuk, néha csak én voltam, és a Sötét Nagyúr. Leginkább a muglikról beszélgettünk, és az én megvetésem irántuk ugrásszerűen megnőtt. De _rólam_ is beszélgettünk. A tehetségemről, a vágyaimról, az életemre vonatkozó terveimről. Ő olyan volt… olyan volt, amilyennek szerettem volna látni a saját apámat. Olyan volt, mint aki értékes személynek lát engem. Természetesen a Sötét Nagyúr nem látott semmi ilyesmit. Csak egy eszköz voltam neki, pont úgy, ahogy Hostiliannek is csak egy eszköz voltam. A különbség csak annyi volt, hogy ezúttal nem tudtam, hogy használnak.

Letette a poharát.

– Több mint egy évig sütkéreztem a figyelmében és élveztem a gyakori találkozóinkat. Arra használta a muglik iránti megvetésemet, hogy a gondolataimat a saját elképzelései irányába terelje. „Mi más lenne egy sárvérű, Perselus, mint egy mugli egy kis felszínes varázstudással?" kérdezte. Onnantól már nem volt túl nagy ugrás elhinni, hogy a félvérek is kevesebbet érnek, mint a teljes varázslók. Ez természetesen csábító filozófia az aranyvérűek számára. A legtöbb emberi lény szereti felsőbbrendűnek érezni magát a társainál.

Draco fészkelődni kezdett.

– A Sötét Nagyúr természetesen semmit nem mondott a saját kevert véréről. – Piton felsóhajtott. – De a hiszékenységem egy másik beszélgetés témája. Ami most számít, az az, hogy mit tettem Hostiliannel. A hetedik roxfortos évem alatt a Sötét Nagyúr egyre jobban kezdett dicsérni engem, és arról beszélt, hogy mekkora szüksége lenne a tehetségeimre az elkerülhetetlenül bekövetkező konfliktus alatt. Addigra már ismertem az okklumenciát; gondoskodott róla, hogy meg tudjam védeni az elmémet, ha esetleg az igazgató kíváncsivá válna a túl gyakori távolléteim miatt.

Harry nyelt egyet. Sok dolog a helyére került. Voldemort tanította meg Pitonnak, hogyan tudja védeni az elméjét. Nem véletlen, hogy Piton a módszerét annak idején durvának nevezte.

Piton hirtelen talpra ugrott.

– Mindjárt visszajövök, és folytatjuk. – A kandallóhoz lépett, felvett egy csipetnyi port és bekiáltotta: – Igazgatói iroda!

A zöld lángok fellobogtak, és egy süvítéssel eltűnt. 

Harry Dracóhoz fordult.

– Gondolod, hogy valamiért szükségünk van Dumbledore-ra?

– Nem igazán tudom elképzelni, hogy miért – ráncolta Draco a szemöldökét. – Mindezekről, még azokról a részekről is, amiket mi még nem tudunk… biztos vagyok benne, hogy az igazgató mindent tud már az egészről. Valószínűleg a teljes kitárulkozást szabta annak feltételéül, hogy Perselus beléphessen a Rendbe, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr ellen fordult. 

Harry vágott egy pofát.

– Voldemort, rendben? Épp elég nehéz apától hallani, hogy így nevezi, még akkor is, ha megértem, hogy azért teszi, mert… hát mert fontos a háttérösszefüggésekhez, gondolom. De te ne csináld…

– Rendben, akkor Voldemort. Próbálom, Harry.

– Tudom. – Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Azért nem tudom kitalálni, hogy apa miért akarná ide Dumbledore-t is. Épp elég nehéz úgy elmondani mindent, hogy csak hárman vagyunk a szobában.

– Talán Dumbledore tud valamit, és Perselus szeretné, ha közvetlenül tőle hallanánk. 

– Lehet – mondta kétkedve Harry. 

Draco felkelt, és fel-alá kezdett sétálni a szobában.

– Nem ittad még meg az italodat.

– Elég undorító.

– Egy vajsörrel kevert maláta whisky? Nem csodálom.

– Hiszen pont te keverted össze!

– Valamit kellett csinálnom. Apa nyilvánvalóan azt akarta, hogy idd meg…

– Nem is tudom, apa mit gondolt – siránkozott Harry. – Nem lehet helyes, ha arra tanít, hogy ivással vezessük le a feszültségünket.

– Nem is azt csinálta! Nem is mutatott ilyen példát. Te se hiszed, hogy egyetlen dupla adagtól ittas lesz, igaz? Csak lazításra szolgál.

– Azt hiszem, tavaly éppen azt tanultuk, hogy az alkohol depressziót okoz.

– De egy olyan, ami segít ellazulni…

– Meglehetősen… 

– Gondolom, hogy Perselus így jelezte, hogy felnőttként kezel bennünket – mondta Draco, és az állát dörzsölte. – Ezek a dolgok, amiket el kellett magyaráznia… nem tette volna, ha nem lennénk nagykorúak. Nem illik ilyen dolgokról beszélni gyerekeknek. 

Harry ledermedt, hogy pont Draco mond ilyet. _Mégis milyen dolgokról gondolják az aranyvérűek, hogy illő, és miről azt, hogy nem illő a gyerekek számára? Végül is, Draco már akkor olvasott sötét varázslatokról szóló könyveket, mielőtt elkezdte volna a Roxfortot! Lucius Malfoy fegyelmezésről alkotott elképzeléséről nem is beszélve: hagyta, hogy egy kígyó fel-alá tekergőzzön Dracón, csak azért, mert nem tanult meg elég gyorsan egy újabb varázsigét. És azok a varázsverések… De nem csak Malfoyról volt szó. Tavaly maga Piton ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy belépjek a merengőbe, és szemtanúja legyek annak, ahogy a halálfalók egész családokat kínoznak meg…_

Harry nagyot fújt, és próbálta elfelejteni azokat a képeket. A gondolatai mostanra úgy összekuszálódtak, mint egy szénakazal. Amennyire meg tudta ítélni, az aranyvérű hagyományoknak sokszor semmi értelmük nincs.

De egy dolog viszont értelmet nyert: Harry most már értette, hogy Piton miért tért ki mindig az azzal kapcsolatos kérdések elől, hogy mi késztette arra, hogy Voldemorthoz csatlakozzon. Nem mintha Harry valaha is erőltette volna ezt a kérdést, és most nagyon, de nagyon örült, hogy nem tette. 

– Az italok arra emlékeztetik, hogy nem vagyunk gyerekek – folytatta Draco. 

– Nos, ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért engedte, hogy már akkor igyunk, mielőtt betöltöttük volna a tizenhetet – mondta Harry, de megpróbált nem túl epésnek hangzani. _Tehát Piton nem következetes._ De valószínűleg Harry sem volt az, mert szinte azonnal legyintett a kezével. – Tudom, hogy érted. Jó gondolat, igazán.

Draco jól megnézte őt. 

– Jól vagy? 

Harry bólintott. Nem volt szükséges rákérdeznie, hogy a testvére mire gondolt.

– Eeegen. Tudom, hogy apa mindig elmondja nekünk, hogy a bosszú milyen rettenetes…

– Igen, vizet prédikál, és bort iszik.

– De megértem – folytatta Harry. – Vagyis, nem tudom hibáztatni amiatt, hogy megölte azt a férfit, aki a gyerekkorát ilyen… hihetetlenül szörnyűvé tette. De nyilvánvalóan sajnálja, és most már látja, hogy ezzel csak megszilárdította Voldemort hatalmát maga fölött, úgyhogy nem csoda, hogy nekünk azt mondja, hogy ne tegyünk ugyanúgy. És _te_ jól vagy?

– Jobban örülök, mint valaha, hogy megölted Luciust – vallotta be Draco, és a zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét. – Ő nem... ő soha nem _molesztált_ engem, de tudod, hogy egyébként milyen durva volt, és minél többet hallok Hostilianről, annál jobban viszket a tenyerem: milyen jó lenne saját kezűleg kinyírni Luciust.

A maga részéről Harry annak örült, hogy Lucius _már_ meg van ölve, habár a karjai őrülten viszketni kezdtek, ahogy erre gondolt. Kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy elég durván megvakarja, amikor Draco félrenézett, de rögtön abba is hagyta, amikor Draco újra odafordult hozzá. Gyorsan beszélni kezdett, mielőtt a testvére észrevette volna, hogy valami baj van. Valami más baj, azon kívül, amiről mindketten tudnak.

– Ööö… még mindig felgyújthatod Lucius portréját, ha bosszút akarsz állni… 

– A Rendnek szüksége lehet rá – mondta savanyúan Draco. – Te is tudod. De... hm, ha már a bosszúról ábrándozunk, alig hiszem, hogy a tűz lenne a legrosszabb dolog, amit azzal a portréval tennék. Tudod mi lenne az?

Amikor Harry megrázta a fejét, Draco egy vidám mosolyt vetett rá. 

– Közvetlenül előtte csókolóznék Rhiannonnal. Persze előbb bemutatnám őt, és elmondanám, hogy mugli. A pokolba, ha megtehetném, hogy _mugli_ menyasszonyomként mutatnám be őt és nézném, ahogy Lucius vergődik még a gondolatától is, hogy az értékes aranyvér egy félvér gyerekben fog folydogálni.

– Dumbledore soha nem fog hozzáadni egy muglit a Fidelius-bűbájhoz – mutatott rá Harry. – Nem tudom, hogy egyáltalán tudna-e, ha akarna, és ez persze Rhiannont is veszélybe sodorná, nem igaz? És egyébként is, megígérted apának, hogy nem mész újra a portré közelébe.

– Azt mondtam, hogy _egyedül_ nem megyek a közelébe. De Rhiannonnal nem leszek egyedül, ugye? 

– Úgy értette, hogy Remusszal meglátogathatod, hogy ti ketten információt tudjatok kiszedni belőle, és ezt te is tudod! 

– Jaj, lazíts már! Mondtam, hogy csak ábrándozom, nem?

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy hihet-e Draco arckifejezésének. De... Rhiannon nem léphet be a Grimmauld téri házba, hacsak az igazgató nem engedélyezi, úgyhogy Dracónak nem sok reménye van rá, hogy végrehajthatja a tervét. Ugyanakkor az a portré velejéig gonosz. Harry nem akarta, hogy a testvére akár csak a közelébe is menjen. Beleremegett, amikor azokra az undorító manipulatív dolgokra gondolt, amiket az az átkozott festmény mondott. 

– Ó! – kiáltott fel hirtelen. – Lucius tudja! Vagyis, úgy értem, tudta!

– Mit tudott?

– Hogy mi történt Hostiliannel. Legalábbis azt hiszem. Amikor az a festmény azt mondta nekem, hogy az a sorsom, hogy sötét legyek, mondott róla valamit. Valami olyasmit, hogy „Kíváncsi lennék rá, vajon Perselus maga fog-e segíteni neked, amikor áttérsz a sötét oldalra. Benne is benne van. Mesélt valaha arról, amikor…?" Lefogadom, hogy arról beszélt, hogy apa megölte Hostiliant. 

– Ez elég homályos.

– Igen, de… 

– És apa nem csak megölte. _Megsemmisítette_ őt, emlékszel? 

– Mit gondolsz, az mit jelent konkrétan?

– Hamarosan megtudjátok – harsogta túl Piton az őt éppen visszarepítő hopp-hálózat süvítését. Kilépett, a karjai közt egy nagy kőmedencét hurcolva. 

_Nos, az megmagyarázta az igazgatói irodába tett kirándulását. Azért ment, hogy kölcsön kérje a merengőt._

– Nem akartunk pletykálni, uram – mondta Harry, és kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hogy a hopp-hálózat lehetővé tette, hogy Piton meghallja a legutolsó mondatokat.

Piton lerakta a merengőt az ebédlőasztalukra, és amikor megszabadult a jelentős súlytól, kinyújtóztatta a karjait.

– Harry, nem lennétek normálisak, ha csöndben ültetek volna itt a testvéreddel mindazok után, amiket az imént hallottatok. Jobban szeretem, ha normálisak vagytok, úgyhogy egy szót se többet.

– Te mindig úgy kezeltél engem, mintha normális lennék – mondta egy mosollyal Harry. 

– Normális vagy, bolond gyerek. A _körülményeid_ a rendkívüliek. 

_Így is lehet nézni_ , gondolta Harry. Azt kívánta, bárcsak több ember látná így.

Draco bizalmatlanul bámulta a merengőt.

– Tudom, hogy mi ez, de nincs sok tapasztalatom a használatával kapcsolatban. Te... gondolom, azt akarod, hogy lássuk, a Sötét Nagyúr hogyan manipulált téged, igaz? 

_Voldemort_ , sóhajtott volna legszívesebben Harry, de az apja kedvéért visszafogta magát. 

– Nem egészen. – Piton mereven ült le az ebédlőasztal egyik egyenes támlájú székére. Mint aki nehezen uralkodik magán. – Amit eddig meséltem, azt nagyon nehéz volt bevallani. De ez… erről soha senkinek nem beszéltem. Albus tudja, de csak azért, mert beengedtem őt az elmémbe. Megérdemelte, hogy tudja, milyen embert fogadott úgymond a bizalmába.

– Úgymond? 

Piton felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. 

– Biztosan nem gondolod azt, hogy azonnal megbízott bennem, ugyebár? Bolond lett volna, ha csak akár el is mereng ezen. Könnyen megtörténhetett volna, hogy parancsra „árulom el" a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy megnyerjem Albus bizalmát, és megtudjam a Rend titkait. Nem… Albus még azok után is egészséges szkepticizmussal fogadta a szavaimat és tetteimet, hogy megnyitottam előtte az elmémet. Én boldog voltam, hogy ezt láttam. Nagy csapás lett volna rájönni, hogy egy hiszékeny bolonddal vállaltam sorsközösséget.

– Jó, rendben… 

– Idővel aztán eljutottunk oda, hogy teljesen megbízzon bennem – tette hozzá Piton. – Azt hiszem, ezt tudod. Végül is a tanúvallomása mentett meg az Azkabantól. 

– Mi is bízunk benned – mondta panaszos hangon Draco. – Nincs szükség a merengőre. Elhisszük, amit mondasz.

– Ez többet fog mondani, mint amit én tudnék. – Piton Dracóhoz sétált és a vállaira tette a kezét. – Megértem a vonakodásodat, hogy megint a társaságában legyél, de tudod, hogy ez csak egy emlék. Nem igazi. 

– Számodra valóság volt – pislogott nagyokat Draco.

– Igen. – Piton megszorította a fia vállát. – Elmondhatom neked, hogy mi történt, hogyan csalogatott bele engem is az őrületébe, miért értettem egyet… de ha nem látod te magad is ezeket a dolgokat, félek, hogy nem fogod igazán megérti a történetet. A merengőben engem is olyannak láthatsz Draco, amilyen akkor voltam. 

– Az összefüggések miatt – suttogta Draco, és majdnem elcsuklott a hangja.

– Igen – mondta megint Piton. – És azt is szeretném, ha közvetlenül figyelnéd meg, hogy mennyire csábító tud lenni a Sötét Nagyúr. Csak egyetlen találkozón vettél részt, és azt egy kínzás miatt hívták össze. – Piton Harryre pillantott; a szemében felvillant az együttérzés, de aztán teljes figyelmével fordult vissza a másik fiához. – Nem láttad a Sötét Nagyúr legmeggyőzőbb oldalát. Arra az esetre, ha egyszer minden akaratát arra fordítaná, hogy úgy elcsábítson, ahogy velem is tette… nos, jobb félni, mint megijedni.

Draco végül bólintott, bár a szája széle lekonyult, mintha rosszul lenne ettől a kilátástól.

– És te? – kérdezte Piton Harry felé fordulva, bár a kezeit továbbra is Draco vállain tartotta. – Te is inkább csak hallani szeretnéd, hogy mi is történt, ahelyett, hogy a saját szemeiddel nézd végig? Eléggé felkavaró lesz.

– Szóval kínzás... – harapott az ajkába Harry. – Nem _tűkről_ van szó, ugye?

– Tulajdonképpen egy dementorról. – Piton közelről vizsgálta Harry arcát. – Van némi tapasztalatod arról, hogy ez mit jelent. 

– A _néminél_ azért több – motyogta Harry, és arra a rettenetes látványa gondolt, amikor a dementorok megpróbálták kiszippantani Sirius lelkét. Arról az érzésről nem is beszélve, hogy őt is majdnem megcsókolta az egyikük. Vagy az anyja sikolyáról. 

– Ez nem hathat rád – mondta Piton, aki nyilvánvalóan olvasott az arckifejezéséből. – Nem fogod újraélni az éjszakát, amikor a szüleid meghaltak. 

– De neked miért kellene újraélned az éjszakát, amikor az apád meghalt? Mert azt tervezed, hogy velünk jössz, ugye?

– Természetesen. – Piton visszaeresztette a kezeit az oldalához. – Azt akarom, hogy Draco a saját szemével lássa, hogy milyen meggyőző tud lenni a Nagyúr. Viszont neked nincs igazán szükséged erre. A Sötét Nagyúr…

– Voldemort – szakította félbe Harry. Nem tudott tovább itt állni és hallgatni a másik nevet, bár megértette, hogy Piton miért tért vissza hozzá. De ha belemerülnek a merengőbe, akkor azt akarta, hogy az apja a megfelelő hozzáállással csinálja végig, tudatosítva, hogy Voldemort többé már nem az ura.

– Voldemort téged nem fog megpróbálni átállítani – folytatta Piton, éppen csak egy kis éllel a hangjában. – Másfelől viszont már sokszor mondtad, hogy szeretnél többet tudni rólam. Nem tudok jobb megoldást erre, mint hogy tanúja legyél ennek. Mindazonáltal ez a te döntésed. Túl vagyunk azon a ponton, amikor szándékosan belöknélek egy merengőbe.

Harry pontosan tudta, hogy az apja miről beszél. _Férfi vagy, vagy gyerek?_ – kérdezte egyszer. Természetesen akkor ösztökélte vele Harryt. Ezzel akart visszavágni a arról a halálfaló találkozóról való erőszakos kérdezősködése, amin részt vett.

Most megint feltette ezt a kérdést, bár sokkal közvetettebb módon. A különbség az volt, hogy ezúttal nem próbálta kiprovokálni a cselekvést. Azt akarta, hogy Harry csak akkor menjen bele abba a merengőbe, ha készen áll rá, hogy megtegye. Ha férfi, aki képes szembenézni az apja kendőzetlen múltjával. Ha készen áll arra, hogy hátrahagyja a gyermekkori illúzióit.

Nem mintha olyan sok illúziója lenne Pitonról. Tudta, hogy a férfi nem tökéletes. Mindig is tisztában volt ezzel. 

Mindazonáltal hajlott rá, hogy ha lehet, Piton múltjának legsötétebb pillanataira inkább ne gondoljon. Mint ahogy a fiatal Piton is kerülte, hogy olyan dolgokra gondoljon, amik túl szörnyűek voltak ahhoz, hogy felfogja őket. 

_Férfi vagy, vagy gyerek?_

A szavak csúfolódva visszhangoztak a fejében, de ezúttal ő maga nógatta önmagát. Piton semmilyen értelemben nem gyakorolt nyomást rá.

– Veletek megyek – mondta csendesen. 

Piton határozottan biccentett, és csak ez a kemény mozdulat jelezte egyetértését, aztán visszament az asztalhoz, az oldalán a két fiával. Amikor felemelte a pálcáját, Draco megremegett a Piton halántékából előszivárgó emlékfonal láttán – mert az vastag volt, nyúlós és fekete –, és Harry is nyelt egyet. 

A pálcáját elrakva Piton a bal kezével Harryért nyúlt, a jobbal pedig Dracóért.

– Készen álltok?

Mindhárman egyszerre merültek alá a múltba. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar ASLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	7. Chapter 7

_**Egy Páratlan Család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Feketekavics, Quercus**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Hetedik Fejezet:**

_**1977\. január 9.**_

**\---------------------------------------------------**

A merengőbe belépve dombokkal körülvett, nyílt terepre érkeztek, és néhány hatalmas, négyszögletes kő volt körülöttük. Csaknem holdtalan éjszaka volt, és a ragyogó csillagok fényénél alig lehetett látni valamit. Harry a sötétbe bámult, és észrevette, hogy az apja és testvére ugyanazt teszi.

– A Stonehenge... – suttogta Draco.

– Senki se mondhatja, hogy a Sö… hogy Voldemortnak nincs színpadi érzéke – morogta Piton.

– Miért jöttél ide egyedül? – kérdezte Harry, Perselus Piton fiatalkori alakja felé intve, aki a kőkör közepén állt. 

– A dátum január kilencedike. 

– A születésnapod.

– Igen. A karácsonyi szünetben Voldemort adott nekem egy kilencedike éjfélre időzített zsupszkulcsot. – Piton hangja gúnyosan csengett. – Boldog születésnapot nekem. 

– Nem csak hogy a születésnapod volt – mondta ijedten Draco. – Ez a hetedik éved, ugye? És ha tíz éves voltál, amikor elkezdted az iskolát… akkor ez a nagykorúvá válásod napja!

– A drámai érzék, ahogy mondtam. 

– De az apád nem…

– Nem – szakította félbe Piton Dracót. – Az a bájital, amit adtam neki, még mindig hatékony volt. És emiatt nyilvánvalóan mérges volt rám. Nem szólt hozzám egy szót sem a szünetek alatt. Egyetlen egyet sem, de hogy őszinte legyek, ez megkönnyebbülést jelentett. Elegem volt abból, hogy azt hallgassam, mennyire értéktelen vagyok.

– Akkor nem volt nagykorúvá válási szertartás…

– Ó, dehogynem – mondta kesernyésen Piton. – Nézzétek csak!

Alig néhány másodperccel később hangos reccsenés visszhangzott át a terepen, és Voldemort jelent meg a kőkörön belül, néhány méterre a fiatal Perselustól, aki azonnal térdre borult. 

– Nagyuram!

Harry megborzongott, de nem mondott semmit.

– Perselus – szólalt meg melegen Voldemort. – Köszönöm, hogy találkoztál itt velem, és ráadásul pont akkor, amikor nagykorú lettél. Sűrű nap lehetett ez számodra, de te mégis szakítottál rá időt.

Piton erre elengedte a fiai kezét, hogy közelebb lépjen az eléjük táruló színhelyhez, rájuk bízva, hogy eldöntsék, szeretnék-e követni.

Harry összeszorította a fogait és előre lépett. Draco követte.

– El sem tudok képzelni nagyobb megtiszteltetést, mint egy személyes találkozást veled ezen a napon, nagyuram – mondta Perselus, és a fejét felemelte, miközben tovább térdelt.

– Ó, Perselus – búgta Voldemort, és a kezével úgy simogatta meg Piton haját, ahogy az ember a kedvenc vadászkutyáját cirógatja. – Annyira hűséges vagy. Egy igazi kincs. Te is tudod ezt, ugye?

Perselus kissé megremegett térdelés közben; ezek a szavak egyértelműen a világot jelentették neki.

Harry nehezen állta meg, hogy el ne sírja magát. Ő aztán tudta, hogy milyen érzés elismerésre éhezni. _Istenem, ha Voldemort kedves lett volna velem, amikor először találkoztunk, és ha nem tudtam volna, hogy ő ölte meg a szüleimet és, hogy megpróbált engem is megölni… olyan könnyen meg lehet érteni, hogy Piton miért esett bele a csapdájába._

– Remélem, hogy valamicskét a hasznodra vagyok, uram – suttogta Perselus.

– Kelj fel, hűséges szolgám. Van valamim a számodra.

 _Hostilian_ , gondolt Harry, és betegnek érezte magát. 

De Voldemort ravaszabb volt annál, hogysem rögtön ezzel kezdje, ahogy arra Harry hamarosan rájött.

– Egy ajándék a nagykorúságod alkalmából – mondta Voldemort, és egy elegánsan becsomagolt nagy, lapos doboz jelent meg a kezében. – Ma férfi lettél. Engedd meg, hogy én gratuláljak elsőként, ez megtiszteltetés számomra, Perselus Piton. 

Perselus arckifejezése bizonytalan volt, miközben elvette a dobozt.

– Szabad?

Voldemort hátravetette a fejét és felnevetett. 

– Hát persze!

Perselus zihálni kezdett, ahogy egy vastag, fekete köpenyt húzott elő a dobozból. A nyakrésznél levő kapocs aranyszínben ragyogott a csillagfényben, és a köpeny nehéz anyaga bársonynak tűnt Harrynek. Vagy talán valamiféle szőrmének, amiből puha, elegáns szövetet szőttek nagy ügyességgel. 

Harry csak akkor vette észre, hogy a fiatal Perselus saját köpenye nem csak viseltes, de emitt-amott egyenesen rongyos. De a januári hideg ellenére sem reszketett. Harry hamarosan megértette, miért. 

– A melegítő bűbájok hasznosak és jók – rázta meg könnyedén a fejét Voldemort –, de semmi sem hasonlítható egy kellemes köpenyhez. Ha valaki megérdemli a legjobbat, Perselus, az te vagy. 

Perselus még mindig döbbentnek látszott, de az arckifejezése valósággal rajongó lett, amikor a tekintetét a köpenyről Voldemortra emelte, hogy köszönetet mondjon.

– Túlságosan is nagylelkű vagy, uram…

– Kritizálsz engem, Perselus? 

– Jaj dehogy, uram – helyesbített azonnal Perselus. – Te mindent helyesen teszel. 

– Ahogy mondod – értett egyet vele Voldemort bólintva. – Akkor le azzal a ronggyal, amivel az apád ellátott. Ideje, hogy annak tűnj, ami vagy, Perselus, akár elismeri ő, akár nem. Egy erős, tehetséges varázsló, aki képes különbséget tenni azok között, akik megérdemlik, hogy a világunk részei legyenek, és akik nem.

– Igen, nagyuram – lehelte Perselus, miközben a saját köpenyét ledobta a zúzmarás fűre, és felöltötte az újat, amit kapott. – Köszönöm.

Voldemort csak legyintett.

– Ez semmiség, Perselus. Sokkal többet szeretnék adni neked, de először beszéljünk a komoly dolgokról. Most már férfi vagy, és én úgy akarok beszéli veled, mit igazi férfival.

– Ahogy lordságod kívánja.

Voldemort ridegen bólintott és elővarázsolt egy pár zöld bőrrel bevont széket. Félrelebbentette a köpenyét, és leült. Perselus tétovázott egy pillanatig. Harry úgy érezte, azon töpreng, hogy nem kellene-e megint letérdelnie. De azután leült, ahogy azt Voldemort nyilvánvalóan elvárta tőle.

– Háború közeleg – mondta Voldemort. – Hallottál már engem erről beszélni. Egy háború azok között a varázslók között, akik megvédenék a világunkat, és azok között, akik megsemmisítenék azt a befogadás és a tisztesség nevében. Most mondd meg nekem, Perselus, az vajon tisztességes, ha jó, erős, aranyvérű gyerekeknek azt kell látniuk, hogy az oktatásuk bemocskolódik a sárvérűek jelenléte miatt, akiknek a varázsereje a legjobb esetben is kétséges?

– Nem, uram – mondta Perselus előre dőlve a székében, sötét szemei ragyogtak, arckifejezése elragadtatott volt.

Harry rosszul lett, miközben nézte _. Hát nem látta apa, hogy Voldemort a kijelentéseit hazugságok egész hálójára alapozta? Piton ismerte Lily Evanst._ _Az Isten szerelmére, hiszen éppen abban az évben lett iskolaelső. Perselusnak észre kellett volna vennie, hogy a varázsereje nem gyenge, hogy a mugliszülöttek mágikusan épp olyan erősek lehetnek, mint bármelyik másik boszorkány vagy varázsló!_

– Helyes az, ha az olyan csetlő-botló bolondok, mint Albus Dumbledore olyan döntéseket hozhatnak, amik mindannyiunkat érintenek? Téged megkérdeztek, Perselus? Megkérdeztek, hogy hajlandó lennél-e ugyanazt a levegőt belélegezni, mint a sárvérűek?

– Nem, nagyuram.

– Mégis arra kényszerítenek, hogy velük egy osztályba járj. Hogy mellettük ülj az étkezéseknél. Mellettük repülj az órákon. Ugyanabban a helyiségben _fürödj_ , ahol ők is szoktak. 

– De legalább a Mardekárban kevés mocskos félvér, és még kevesebb sárvérű van, nagyuram – mondta Perselus olyan hangon, ami mutatta, mennyire törekszik rá, hogy örömöt okozzon. 

Harry tekintete Voldemortra, vagyis igazából Tom Denemre villant, aki már nem volt fiatal, de varázsló mércével mérve még öreg sem. Erősnek és egészségesnek látszott, és kimondottan jóképű volt, nem igazán különbözött attól, amilyennek a Titkok Kamrájában látta. Még nem volt szörny. Harry arra gondolt, hogy talán csak akkor kezdett úgy kinézni, amikor újjászületett a temetőben. _Az ocsmány egy varázslat volt…_

_De természetesen ő már akkor is szörnyeteg volt. Belül, ahol a leginkább számított. Azok a dolgok, amiket mondott, ennek a bizonyítékai voltak. Az a hatalmas gyűlölet..._

Harry gyanította, hogy Voldemort önmaga iránt is azt érezte, csak valahogy még nem jött rá. A szeme se rebbent, amikor Perselus a félvéreket szidta.

– Igen, neked szerencséd volt a beosztásnál – búgta, és a hangja most csöpögött a rosszul előadott szánalomtól. – Kétségbe vagyok esve azok miatt, akik a Hollóhátba, vagy Hugrabugba lettek kiválasztva. Ők hogy fogják megérteni az igazságot, amikor olyan házakba lettek beosztva, amelyekben olyan kevés az, aki igazán tudja azt? 

– Én mindent megtettem, amit csak tudtam, nagyuram…

– Lassan, lassan – szakította félbe Voldemort. – Ennek így is kell lennie, Perselus. Hűséges szolgám vagy, és túl fontos ahhoz, hogy kirúgjanak. Jól képzett varázslóvá kell lenned, jó néhány megszerzett RAVASZ-vizsgával, hogy azok megalapozzák a tekintélyedet. Gondolj a leendő befolyásodra, és nyugodj meg.

– Igen, uram.

Voldemort hirtelen felnevetett. 

– És a griffendélesek, Perselus? Mindent megtettél, amit tudtál, hogy a griffendéles diákokat befolyásolni tudd, hogy úgy lássák a dolgokat, ahogy kell?

Perselus mogorván nézett. 

– Olyan nagy az irántad érzett tiszteletem, nagyuram, hogy nem tudok hazudni neked.

– Tudom, hogy nem tudsz hazudni – mondta Voldemort, és megütögette saját homlokát. – Mindig pajzs nélkül maradsz a jelenlétemben. Ennek így is kell lennie. Egy diáknak soha nem szabad arra törekednie, hogy felülmúlja mesterét, Perselus! 

– Természetesen, uram!

– És a griffendélesek?

– Térden állva kérem a bocsánatodat, ha hibáztam. – Perselus hangja megremegett, de azért nem hagyta abba. – Úgy ítéltem meg, hogy a Griffendél Házzal foglalkozni csak energiapazarlás lenne. Az a sárvérű-imádó James Potter vezeti őket, aki visszaél az iskolaelsői pozíciójával, amikor arra használja, hogy esténként felszökjön a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyba, ahol az undorító sárvérű barátnője úgy párzik vele, mint egy tüzelő szuka. 

Harry a fogát csikorgatta. Nem is tudta, hogy mi zavarja jobban: Piton sértő szóhasználata, vagy az a képzeletbeli kép, ahogy a szülei a torony lapos tetején szeretkeznek. 

– Ó, szóval ebben az esetben ő szó szerint sárvérű-imádó.

– És közben aranyvérű – mondta Piton, és elfordulva a földre köpött. – A griffendélesek felnéznek rá, nagyuram. Az ő külön bejáratú iskolaelsőjük és kviddics kapitányuk. Semmi rosszat nem tehet a szemükben.

– És mégis vannak olyanok, akik látják az igazságot – mormolta Voldemort. – Még a Griffendél Házában is.

– Uram?

– Még nem érett meg arra az idő – mondta lágyan Voldemort. – Hadd mondjak csak annyit, hogy elégedett vagyok veled, Perselus. Jól csináltad.

– Alig várom, hogy a világunkat érintő nemes látomásod felváltsa ezeket a rettenetes időket, amikben élünk – hajtotta le alázatosan a fejét Perselus.

– Egy olyan világban fogunk élni, amit újjáteremt az igazság. Mire meghalunk, valóság lesz. Ezt megígérem neked!

– Igen, uram!

Voldemort mosolygott, amikor Perselus felemelte a fejét.

– Segíteni akarsz nekem létrehozni a tökéletes világunkat, tudom. Értékelendő az ügy iránti elkötelezettséged. Ha több ilyen követőm lenne, mint te… ó, de hát te még nem is vagy a követőm, igaz?

– Az vagyok nagyuram – vágta rá Perselus olyan hevesen, mintha esküt tenne. – Az vagyok! Hitemre, az vagyok!

– Gondolatban és lélekben a hívem vagy – mondta Voldemort, majd oldalra döntötte a fejét, és egy ciccegő hangot adott ki magából: – De testben…?

A sötét éjszaka ellenére látszott, ahogy Perselus arca felragyogott valami belső izzással.

– A jegyedről beszélsz, uram?

– Valóban. Hozzájárulnál ahhoz, hogy az enyémként legyél megjelölve a mai nappal kezdődően? Megjelölve mindörökre, az utolsó lélegzetedig?

– Megtiszteltetés lenne, ha méltónak találtatnék rá – mondta Perselus, a hangja olyan tisztán csengett, mint egy csengettyű. – És utolsó leheletemig szolgálnálak. 

Voldemort egy hosszú pillanatig tanulmányozta az előtte ülő fiatalembert, azután felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és kissé megkeményedett a hangja.

– De még nem vagy méltó rá.

Perselus arca elkomorult, és a következő pillanatban már mélyen lehajtott fejjel térdelt Voldemort előtt. 

Voldemort megpaskolta a fejét. 

– Ó Perselus. Ne keseredj el! Van egy mód, hogy bizonyíts. Tudod, habár az elméd és a varázserőd erős, de van egy dolog, amitől gyengének gondolod magad. Vedd észre, hogy én nem azt mondom, hogy gyenge vagy. De amíg _úgy_ gondolsz magadra, addig az erőd nem is fog egészen kiteljesedni.

– Mit kell tennem? – kérdezte Perselus cérnavékony hangon.

Voldemort egyik ujjával felemelte Piton állát. 

– Bízol bennem, Perselus?

A fiatal Piton bólintott, míg a Harry mellett álló élesen felhördült, amiből Harry rájött, hogy lesz ez még rosszabb is.

– Szeretsz engem, Perselus?

– Igen, uram – lehelte Perselus. Most, hogy Harry közelebb volt, láthatta, hogy a fiatalember szemei izzanak. – Teljes szívemből szeretlek. 

Draco megborzongott, de Harry nem figyelt rá. Ő már egy pillanattal korábban megfeszítette magát, mert valami ilyesmire számított. Te jó Isten, ez a Piton, akit nézett annyira olyan volt, mint ő... csak azt akarta, hogy valaki őt magát lássa, és értékelje. Ennek köszönhetően olyan volt, mint egy alacsonyan lógó gyümölcs, leszedésre készen…

És _annyira_ fiatal volt. Fiatalabb, mint Harry most, és hogy ilyen rettenetes döntést hozott…

Harry végül nyelt egyet, áthullámzott rajta az érzés, hogy milyen könnyen lehetett volna ő az, aki ott áll. Ha Voldemort másképp keveri a kártyáit, ha megpróbálta volna Harryt is úgy „elcsábítani", ahogy Piton mondta…

_Nem csoda, hogy Piton azt akarta, Draco is lássa mindezt…_

Voldemort megint megszólalt, a hangja büszkén zengett. 

– Azt hiszem, készen állsz arra, hogy méltóvá válj rá. 

– Mit kell tennem? – kérdezte ismét Perselus.

– Fejezd be! – mondta Voldemort, a hangja olyan gyengéd volt, hogy ha Harry nem ismerte volna jobban, azt gondolta volna, hogy a férfi maga a kedvesség kútfője. – Fejezd be a szenvedésedet, Perselus. Itt az ideje! 

Perselus pislogott, és egy kicsit megremegett a térde.

– Uram? Én… nem értem. 

Voldemort megint megkopogtatta a homlokát.

– Jártam a fejedben, Perselus. Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy van bármi is, amit nem tudok rólad? Az első perctől fogva tudok róla.

– Tudsz róla?

– Az apádról – mondta csendesen Voldemort. – A szörnyűségekről, amiket veled tett.

Az ifjú Perselus olyan hirtelen sápadt el, hogy Harry azt gondolta, mindjárt elájul. 

– Én… én… 

– Azt hitted, nem tudom, Perselus? – kérdezte Voldemort ugyanolyan gyengéden, az arca együtt érző volt. – Hogy' ne tudnám? Az biztos, hogy az okklumencia természetes képességed, de ugye nem hitted, hogy az én legilimenciám olyan gyenge, hogy nem győzi le? Annak a vén bolondnak, aki az iskoládat irányítja, ellen tudsz állni, de nekem soha! 

Piton bizonytalanul bólintott egyetértése jeléül. 

– De... azok a villanások a gyakorlásunk során, azok a dolgok, amiket újra átélni késztettél… azokban soha…

– Ó igen, azok csak a gyerekkor szokásos csalódásai voltak. A te esetedben ugyan nagyok, de azokhoz a szörnyűségekhez képest, amit az apád kezei között elszenvedtél, semmiségek. – Voldemort elmosolyodott. – Láttam azt a gyalázatot az első alkalommal, amikor elém jöttél, mielőtt megtanultad fegyelmezni az elmédet. És mivel tudtam, hogy mit szenvedtél el, a leckéink során gondosan ügyeltem arra, hogy ilyen emlékeket ne érintsek. Akkor még nem jött el az ideje, de most, hogy tudom, mennyire szeretsz engem...

Perselus bólintott, a kezei láthatóan egymásba kapaszkodtak a finom köpeny alatt.

– Tehát ami az apádat illeti… – mondta Voldemort megvető hangon – Aligha érdemli meg ezt a megszólítást, tekintve, hogy eddig ennyire félrevezetett téged, vagy legalábbis megpróbált. Mert te erősebb voltál, mint ő, igaz? Nem hagytad, hogy ugyanúgy elcsábítson a mugli kultúra, ahogy őt. Annak láttad a megszállottságát, ami volt: megvetésre méltónak, ahogy az apád is csak megvetést érdemel azért, ahogy veled bánt. 

Egy furcsa kopogó zaj zengett a tisztáson, és eltelt egy kis idő, mire Harry rájött, hogy az ifjú Perselusnak vacognak a fogai.

Voldemort mosolygott.

– Tudom, hogy nem ismertelek félre téged. Készen állsz. Bízol bennem, igaz? Azt mondtad, hogy így van.

 _Pfú, ezt a manipulációt_ , gondolta Harry. _Piton olyan, mint egy hal, bekapta a csalit, és Voldemort most lassan, óvatosan elkezdte behúzni. A sötétség felé._

– Igen, uram. Bízom benned. – Amikor Harry közelebbről is megnézte, látta, hogy a fiatalabb Piton görcsösen nyeldekel, mintha épp annyira próbálná önmagát meggyőzni, mint Voldemortot. – Hát persze, hogy bízom.

Ha Voldemort észre is vette Piton vonakodó testbeszédét, azt nem mutatta.

– Akkor bízz bennem ebben – mondta nyugodt, halk, csitító hangon. – Soha nem leszel teljes, amíg fel nem szabadítod magad a fájdalmad, a harag és a gyerekkori félelmek alól. Egyedül ezek kötnek az apádhoz. Engedd el őt, Perselus, mert csak akkor leszel igazán képes rá, hogy nekem add magadat. És én meg csak akkor tudlak elfogadni téged.

Perselus reszketve bólintott, mire Voldemort ujja, amivel felemelte az állát, cirógatni kezdte őt.

– Készen állsz?

Újabb bólintás. Harry számára bizonytalannak tűnt, és nem hitte, hogy Voldemort őszintének találná, de az is igaz, hogy az őszinteség nem volt szempont. Voldemort rendezte be a helyszínt azért, hogy a karmai közé kaparinthassa Perselus Pitont. És Voldemortot az nem érdekelte, hogyan éri ezt el.

– Mit szeretne lordságod, mit tegyek?

– Nos, mindent, amire utasítást adok. Ehhez pedig előbb be kell lépned a szolgálatomba. Amint teljesen az enyém leszel, úgy fogod folytatni, ahogy elkezdted. Megteszed majd azt, amit parancsolok, akár érted a terveimet, akár nem. Meg kell mutatnod, hogy valóban bízol nem csak a szándékaimban, de a bölcsességemben is.

– Igen, uram – mormolta Perselus, és magabiztosabbnak hangzott, pedig valójában, nem tudta, hogy mi következik. Tudta, hogy az apjának is része lesz benne, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy azt nem tudta, hogy egy dementornak is.

– És az apád megérdemli, hogy meg legyen büntetve mindazért, amit tett – folytatta Voldemort, még mindig Perselus állát simogatva.

– Meg is lett – mondta gyorsan Perselus. – Megfőztem a legrettenetesebb bájitalt…

– Ó igen, a folyékony _Cruciatus_ – Voldemort hangja gyakorlatilag becézgetve ejtette ki az utolsó szót. 

– Igen, így gondolok rá – ismerte be pirulva Perselus. – Ahogy azt lordságod bizonyára tudja. Pedig ez így nem pontos. Csak akkor gyötri őt, ha…

– Ha hozzád nyúl, igen, tudom. Vagy ha te őhozzá. És csak azért működik egyáltalán, mert megtaláltad a módját, hogyan irányítsd a haragodat; a bájitalnak egyedül csak rá van hatása. Mondtam már, Perselus, mindent tudok rólad. Most például azt, hogy összekevered az önvédelmet a büntetéssel. Az apád csak akkor szenved, ha megpróbál _újra_ ártani neked. De még soha, soha nem szenvedett azokért a dolgokért, amiket _azelőtt_ tett, hogy ilyen csodálatosan tehetséges bájitalfőző lett belőled. 

Harry meglepődött Perselus válaszán. 

– Mindig is szenvedett nagyuram. A legnagyobb büntetés az olyanoknak, mint ő az, hogy a szertartások mindig csődöt mondtak. A tehetsége épp olyan nem létező maradt, amilyen volt, a művészettel, és önmagával kapcsolatos ítélete még mindig mélyen téves.

– Ó, okos vagy, okos, Perselus. Még egy dolog, amit szeretek benned.

Perselus fiatalabb változata valósággal ragyogott a dicsérettől.

– De az nem az a szenvedés, amit ő igazán megérdemel, nem igaz? – Voldemort nem hagyott esélyt tanoncának a válaszra. – Majd együtt megoldjuk ezt a dolgot, és szabaddá teszünk téged. 

– Igen, nagyuram!

– Állj mellém – utasította Voldemort selymes, már-már mézes-mázos hangon. – Állj mellém a drága prémes köpenyedben, és mutasd meg neki, hogy milyen férfi lett belőled. Egy olyan, akinek nincs szüksége rá, semmilyen tekintetben. Mert mostantól _én leszek_ az apád, Perselsus, és te, mint követőm, a legszeretettebb fiam leszel.

 _Ó, te jó Isten! Voldemort, mint apafigura_. De azért Harry megértette, hogy a férfi milyen ügyesen játszotta a szerepét, és hogy Perselus milyen reménytelenül vágyott valakire, aki becsüli és szereti őt.

Harry ezt meg tudta érteni, ó nagyon is, mert ő is teljes szívéből vágyott erre a dologra.

Voldemort előhúzta a pálcáját és meglendítette, a szemei csillogtak az erőfeszítéstől, bár nem mondta ki a szavakat. A varázsereje elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy ne legyen szüksége rájuk.

Hirtelen egy varázsló zuhant a tisztásra, az érkezése úgy nézett ki, mintha a zsupszkulcsok egy különösen gonosz fajtája kézbesítette volna. 

A Harry melletti Piton hirtelen térdre esett, és mindkét karjával átölelte magát. 

– Rendben! Ne maradjunk tovább! Épp eleget láttunk… – mondta gyorsan Harry, lehajolt, megfogta és megszorította az apja kezét.

– Szembe kell néznem azzal, amit tettem, és nektek is látnotok kell! – mondta rekedten Piton, miközben Draco is ott termett, hogy talpra segítse az apját, és ugyanazt mondta, mint Harry: 

– Indulni kellene. 

– Maradjatok csendben, és figyeljetek jól – sziszegte Piton, és nem hagyta, hogy Draco felsegítse. Talán, mert a lábai úgysem tudták volna megtartani őt. – Én... még egyszer... nem tudnék idejönni... 

Mivel az apjuk nem akart elmenni, így Harry az eléjük táruló látványra fordította a figyelmét. A varázsló, aki megérkezett, egyértelműen Hostilian Piton volt. Magas volt és sápadt, kampós orral, fekete szemekkel, és a haja még a fiáénál is feketébbnek látszott. Mindezek ellenére, Harry szerint a két férfi nem igazán hasonlított egymásra. Hostilian vonásai sokkal erőteljesebbek voltak, az arcát mély barázdákként szántották fel a ráncok, az ujjai karmokra hasonlítottak, ahogy a köteleket rángatta, amikkel össze volt kötözve. 

_A gonoszság, amit gyakorolt, rajta hagyta a jelét_ , gondolta Harry. _Épp úgy, ahogy Voldemorton is rajta fogja hagyni._

– Tudod, hogy ki vagyok én? – kérdezte Voldemort felerősödő hangon.

Hostilian gúnyosan felnevetett, az arca halvány tükörképévé változott annak, amit régen Piton használt, hogy megmutassa Harrynek, mennyire gyűlöli. 

– Tudnom kellene?!

– De még mennyire! – mondta Voldemort, közelebb ment a megkötözött emberhez, és lehajolt, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Te a művészet őrült formájának szentelted az életedet. A legvadabb álmaidban sem tudtad volna elképzelni, mekkora tehetséget adtam volna neked, Hostilian Piton, de te úgy döntöttél, hogy annak az értelmetlen mocsoknak szenteled magad, amit a muglik művészetnek neveznek. Bemocskoltad a tehetségedet, és ismeretlenségre kárhoztattad magad. Nagy lehettél volna, de most egy senki és semmi vagy!

Hostilian kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de Voldemort egy kézmozdulattal némítóbűbájt vetett rá.

– Perselus – mondta, és intett neki. Amint Piton mellé lépett, folytatta. – Itt van a fiad, aki a mai nappal felnőtté érett. Ő is tehetséges, de tőled eltérően ő úgy dönt, hogy jóra használja azt gonoszság helyett. _Ő_ fel fog emelkedni, amíg te a semminél is kevesebbé válsz.

Hostilian szája kinyílt és becsukódott, ahogy megpróbált valamit kiabálni válaszul. 

– Molesztáltad a saját fiadat! – sziszegett Voldemort haragosan. Suhintott a pálcájával. – Felelhetsz a vádra! 

– Én nem…

Voldemort pálcája ismét lefele csapódott, elvágva minden egyéb hangot Hostiliantől.

– Perselus? Beszélj.

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha a fiatalabb Perselus nem tudná, hogy mit mondjon. Aztán kisimult az arca. _Csináld, amit parancsolok_ , emlékezett vissza Harry Voldemort szavaira.

– Zaklattad a saját fiadat – köpte Perselus.

– Bűnösnek talállak, és felelni fogsz érte – jelentette ki Voldemort. – Perselus… tedd rá a kezeidet.

Piton habozott, de csak egy pillanatig. Közelebb lépett és mindkét tenyerét hozzáérintette az apja pofacsontjaihoz.

Hostilian rángatózni kezdett a kötelei között és sikított, bár a zaj nem hatolt át Voldemort bűbáján.

– Elég – mondta Voldemort egy pillanat után. – Kitetted a fiadat a vágyvarázslatnak a tehetség önző, eredménytelen keresése miatt! – A pálcája ismét suhintott. – Felelhetsz a vádra! 

Ezúttal Hostilian vinnyogott, a szavak gyorsan peregtek az ajkairól.

– Nem volt eredménytelen és ő is akarta, én mondom, akarta…

Voldemort pálcájának egy metsző mozdulata elvágta a többit.

– Beszélj Perselus.

– Vágyvarázslatnak vetettél alá engem – mondta dühösen Piton.

– És most válaszolnod kellene a vádjára, hűséges szolgám – mondta Voldemort, a hangja épp annyira volt gyengéd Pitonnal, mint amennyire érdes Hostiliannel.

– A _kartam?! Soha!_ – dühöngött Perselus, lehajolva, hogy az apja arcába tudja mondani. – Soha nem akartam, és igenis eredménytelen volt! Te egy Művész? Egy vesztes vagy! És ha még egyszer azt találod mondani, hogy én is akartam, mert beleegyeztem, akkor esküszöm, itt helyben kitépem a nyelvedet! Lehet, hogy hajlandó voltam alávetni magam a fájdalomrítusoknak, amikor kicsi voltam, mert elhitetted velem, hogy ez a kötelességem, de miután anya meghalt, én soha többé nem egyeztem bele, és a világ összes kényszerítő varázslata sem fogja megváltoztatni ezt!

– Bűnösnek talállak, és felelni fogsz érte. Perselus, tedd rá a kezeidet.

Amikor Perselus ugyanoda tette a kezeit, ahol korábban voltak, Hostilian nyilvánvalóan rettenetesen fájdalmasnak találta azt. Ezúttal Voldemort nem adott parancsot a megállásra.

– Tudod, hogy miért szenvedsz? – kérdezte társalgási hangnemben, miközben fel-alá kezdett lépkedni a két férfi előtt; az egyik kínok között, a másik pedig úgy nézett ki, mint aki épp annyira utálja önmagát és azt, amit tesz, mint amennyire az apját. – Te idézted magadra ezt. Rettenetes kínzásoknak tetted ki a saját fiadat, és nem hagytad abba, amíg ő nem kényszerített erre egy csodálatos ital segítségével. Felelhetsz a vádra!

Voldemort egy bólintására Piton végül elvette a kezeit. 

Hostilian alig bírt beszélni; a hangja alig hallható nyöszörgés volt csupán:

– Én... én soha nem élveztem… csak szükséges volt…

– Ahhoz, hogy úgy alkoss, mint egy mugli? – ordított Voldemort. – Ezt nem hiszem el! Ezennel elítéllek Hostilian Piton! Egy szenvedéssel, kínnal és megbánással teli létezésre! Szenvedés, kín és megbánás _vég nélküli_ , az _örökkévalóságig!_ Perselus, hűséges főhadnagyom, szólítsd ide a dementort!

Hostilian szája tökéletes kört alkotott üvöltés közben, ezúttal Voldemort nem vette a fáradságot, hogy elhallgattassa. 

Amikor a Harry mellett térdelő Piton akaratlanul is remegni kezdett, Harry közelebb hajolt hozzá, és szorosan átölelte. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy milyen lehet ez az apjának… az egyetlen dolog, ami rosszabb lehet a tudatnál, hogy ilyesmit tett, az, hogy újra végignézi az egészet.

– Nézd – mondta rekedten Piton, miközben Harry karjai között remegett. – Nézd már!

Harry odafordította a fejét, és látta, hogy az ifjú Piton zavarban van. _Nem csoda. Hogy kell megidézni egy dementort?_

De azért hamar felemelte a pálcáját, és a távolabbi kőtömb mögül elősiklott egy hártyaszerű szürke alak. Vagy végig ott rejtőzködött a dementor, vagy Voldemort idézte meg szavak nélkül néhány pillanattal korábban.

Kísérteties leplei úgy lebegtek, mint a rongyos pókhálók, ahogy a fiatal Perselus felé siklott, aki zihálni kezdett nyilvánvaló félelmében.

– Nem őt! – csattant fel Voldemort, és parancsoló ívben suhogtatta a pálcáját, ami a jelek szerint a megalitkör központja felé irányította a dementort, oda, ahol Hostilian állt. Még mindig szorosan meg volt kötözve, még mindig ordított, a szemei kimeredtek, ahogy a dementor közeledett.

– Sajnálom, Perselus! – kezdett sikítani a férfi, és hevesen rángatózott. Hirtelen áttört azon a varázslaton, ami merőlegesen tartotta őt, és a földre dőlt, ahol úgy vergődött, mint egy féreg. – Sajnálom… sajnálom… az _apád_ vagyok, Perselus! Ne tedd ezt velem, ne csináld!

A fiatalabb Piton összeszorította az ökleit és olyan hirtelen esett térdre, hogy Harry azt gondolta, kiszaladtak alóla a lábai. 

Voldemort azonnal mellette termett, letérdelt mellé, hogy megsimogassa a haját. Voldemort, amint térdel… Harry ott és akkor megértette, hogy a gonosz varázsló bármit megtenne, bármit, hogy a szolgálatába állíthassa Perselust.

 _Nem csoda, hogy apa azt akarta, hogy Draco lássa ezt. Nem csoda, hogy azt akarta, hogy Draco tudja…_

– Hagyd, hogy az apád üvöltsön, és könyörögjön, és jajgasson – mondta Voldemort csendesen, miközben tovább simogatta Perselus haját. – Többé már nem árthat neked, hűséges társam. Hagyd szenvedni. Örökre. Mert ez az, amit érdemel.

Egy hang visszhangzott Harry fejében… _milyen szerencse, hogy nem mindig azt kapjuk, amit megérdemlünk._

– Ez igazságszolgáltatás, Perselus. A Minisztérium is ezt tenné vele a bűneiért, amiket elkövetett, ha lenne tárgyalása. Ez a megoldás egyszerűen csak ajánlatosabb.

Harry majdnem nyelt egy nagyot, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy az apja hogyan oktatta őket annak a veszélyéről, ha azt gondolod, hogy magad vagy az esküdtszék és az ítéletvégrehajtó is egyben. _Nem csoda, hogy tudta. Nem csoda..._

Perselus addigra már zihált. 

– De a Dementorcsók? Nem tudom megtenni nagyuram, képtelen vagyok rá. Nem lenne jobb az aurorokat… a hatóságot…? 

– Megbízni a Minisztériumban? – Voldemort megrázta a fejét. – Nem, Perselus. Akkor faggatózás lenne. Mindenről, a legapróbb részletekig. És az újságok imádják a botrányt. Azt akarod, hogy az egész világ olvasson az apád bűneiről? Nem, nem. Ez magánügy. Nem kezeltem én már régóta az annak kijáró tapintattal?

Harry úgy látta, hogy Perselust mintha meggyőzte volna ez az érv. Tompán bólintott.

– Nem foglak megállítani, nagyuram… de mennem kell innen, muszáj…

– Gyengének maradnod? Ó nem! – Harry rémületére Voldemort előrehajolt, és egy lassú, hosszú puszit nyomott Perselus feje tetejére. – Túlságosan is szeretlek téged ahhoz. Neked kell kiadnod a parancsot. Te vagy az, akinek ezt el kell indítani, és be kell fejezni. Neked kell végigcsinálnod, csak akkor tudsz azzá az erős, teljes értékű varázslóvá válni, aki lenni akarsz.

Erős, teljes… amikor épp ez a tett volt az, ami végül összetörte Pitont. Egy szörnyű tett, amit soha többé nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni… nem csoda, hogy Pitonnak olyan határozott véleménye volt a bosszúról. Nem akarta, hogy Harryt legyengítse a harag azáltal, hogy valami ehhez hasonlót tesz a sötét erejével.

– De... – a fiatalabbik Perselus már zihálva kapkodta a levegőt. – De mi lesz a lelkével?

– Ez a legszebb a dementorokban – mondta Voldemort azon az édeskés, kedves hangon, amit Harry gyűlölt. – Az apád lelke csapdába esik a dementor belsejében, és az örökkévalóságig újraéli a legrosszabb emlékeit. És mindent egybevéve ez nagyon megfelelő. Miért kellene hagyni Hostilian Pitonnak, hogy átlépjen a túlvilágra, mintha egy olyan jó, aranyvérű varázsló lenne, aki megérdemli a nyugalmat?

– Nem fog átlépni? – Harry úgy gondolta, hogy Perselus hangja inkább elborzadtnak hangzott, semmint megkönnyebbültnek.

– Nem, és ennek így is kell lennie – búgta Voldemort. – Így az apád nem fog kísérteni téged, a lelkének egyetlen apró darabkája sem fog megeleveníteni egy portrét. Meg fogsz szabadulni tőle, Perselus örökre. Hát nem érdemled meg?

– Ne, Perselus, ne! – ordította Hostilian, még mindig vergődve a kötelei között. Sikerült feltornáznia magát az egyik oldalára, a szemei őrjöngve keresték a fiát. – Én az apád vagyok, az apád!

– Én inkább vagyok az apád, mint ahogy ő valaha is volt. – Voldemort magához húzta a fiatalabb Perselust egy ölelésre, pont úgy, ahogy Harry és Draco tették az idősebbel. Draco lényegében beletemette az arcát Perselus vállába, és remegve szorította az apját. 

– Ki volt büszke arra az erős varázslóra, akivé lettél? – folytatta Voldemort. – Ki osztozott a sikereiden és a fájdalmaidon az elmúlt évben? Ki nyitotta fel a szemedet a született tehetségedre? Ki tisztelte meg a nagykorúvá válásodat egy olyan ajándékkal, ami méltó a tehetségedhez?

– Te, nagyuram – suttogta Perselus, és Voldemort köré fonta a karjait.

– Ki az, aki igazán értékel téged?

– Te, nagyuram. – Perselus Voldemort vállán nyugtatta a fejét, az arcát oldalra döntve, a szemeit összeszorítva. – Csak te.

– Perselus, ne…

Voldemort végigsuhintotta a pálcájával a levegőt, hogy elnémítsa Hostiliant, azután hátraereszkedett térdeltében, a szemei ragyogtak, ahogy a vele szembe néző fiatalemberre pillantott. 

– Gyere a szolgálatomba Perselus. Most!

Ahogy Perselus még egyszer az apjára pillantott, mintha redőnyök ereszkedtek volna a szemei elé. A következő pillanatban előkapta a pálcáját és a földre fektette, egyértelműen felajánlva azt Voldemortnak. 

– Szolgálatodra állok – suttogta reszelős hangon.

– Nagyszerű, te bátor fiú, nagyszerű – lehelte Voldemort felkapva a pálcát, és visszanyújtva Perselusnak. – Tudtam, hogy elég erős vagy hozzá, hogy megtedd. Tudtam, hogy nem fogod hagyni neki, hogy legyengítsen. Na mármost, ezt az adott dementort jelenleg pórázon tartják bizonyos varázslatok, amiknek a kitalálásán sokat dolgoztam. A ráolvasás, amire szükséged van a következő… – Voldemort abbahagyta a beszédet, és a pálcájával tüzes betűket kezdett írni, amik a levegőben lógtak néhány másodpercig: _Besamsempra_. – Az Örökkévaló Csók, igaz? De teljes szíveddel, elméddel és lelkeddel az apádra kell gondolnod, amikor utasítod a dementort. A szellemedet átható gyűlölet az az erő, ami megeleveníti a varázslatot.

Harry tudta, hogy mi fog történni; hogyan is ne tudta volna? De ennek ellenére kétségbeesetten reménykedett benne, hogy a fiatal Perselus megtalálja az erőt, hogy Voldemort felé fordítsa a varázslatot. 

Harry szeretett volna ráordítani: _Hát nem látod, mit csinál?!_ _Az apád sem makulátlan, de Voldemort itt a főgonosz! Uszítsd rá a dementort, és mentsd meg a világot a rettenettől, amit okozni fog, azután hívd az aurorokat, és hadd foglalkozzanak ők az apáddal. Ne tedd ezt, ne így…_

De hiába. Perselus megtette.

Lassan felállt, a pálcáját a dementorra szegezte, aki három méter magasan lebegett a levegőben Hostilian Piton felett. Egyértelmű volt, hogy csak parancsra vár. Hostilian úgy nézett ki, mintha még mindig az életéért könyörögne, de nem tűnt olyannak, mint aki újraéli a legrosszabb emlékeit. A dementor szunnyadt, némán, várakozva, és a fiatal Perselus Piton felébresztette.

– _Besamsempra_! – kiáltott, a hangja erős és elszánt volt, a karja meg se rezdült, miközben a pálcáját a dementorra irányítva tartotta.

És a szemei rettenetesek voltak. Mint végtelen alagutak, vagy feneketlen üregek. Csak a könyörület vagy szánalom teljes hiánya látszott bennük, és a végtelen gyűlölet. Nem ragyogtak, most nem. A fiatal varázsló szemei sötétek voltak, de tiszták. 

Harry megborzongott, és küzdött, hogy ne forduljon el a látványtól. Mindezek ellenére is szerette az apját, és nem akarta, hogy úgy tűnjön, bármi is változott. 

_Mert a fontos dolgok nem változtak._

A dementor úgy csapott le, mint egy ragadozó madár, visszataszító szája elnyílt, csontujjai előbukkantak köpenye foszlányai közül, és úgy görbültek, mint egy kisgyerek ujjai, amikor cukorkát kér.

Voldemort feloldotta a némító bűbájt.

És Harry hallotta, ahogy Hostilian Piton utolsó evilági sikolya beszippantódik a dementorba azzal a szürkés ködszerű valamivel együtt, amit Harry kissé bizonytalanul felismerni vélt.

A férfi lelke volt.

Hostilian ellazult, úgy, ahogy annak idején Sirius, amikor a Csókot kapta, az ujja és lábai időnként megvonaglottak, miközben a dementor kezei olyan gyöngéden simogatták a fejét, mint egy szerető. A szájából szivárgó füstszerű foszlányok egyre vastagabbá és vastagabbá váltak, míg végül úgy néztek ki, mint egy összefüggő iszapos massza.

És most következett a legrettentőbb rész.

A dementor szívó ajkai ráereszkedtek az öntudatlan Hostilian ajkaira, és egy új hang visszhangzott át a tisztáson. 

A kötelékei közül kiszakadó lélek hangja, ami azonban nem a természetes módon szabadul. Ez a szívó, szürcsölő hang annak a zaja volt, amikor egy emberi lény lelke elevenen nyelődik el.

A dementor megnyalta hústalan ajkait, ahogy ismét fellebbent, maga mögött hagyva Hostilian Piton vázát. Harry tudta, hogy a férfi még él. Még mindig lélegzik, mellkasa még mindig úgy emelkedik és süllyed, mint egy óramű. A mellkasában még mindig dobog a szíve.

De _ő maga_ többé már nem létezett, vagy legalábbis nem a testében. 

A fiatal Perselus összeszorította a szemeit, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki visszatartja a sikolyát, miközben az, akit Harry ölelt, egyszerűen csak remegett, tekintetét a fiatalkori önmagára szegezve.

Voldemort nem hagyott időt új követőjének a megbánásra. Pálcája egy széles lendítésével eltüntette a dementort.

– Perselus – mondta élesen, és addig ismételte a nevet, amíg a fiatal férfi rá nem nézett. – A karodat!

– Igen uram. – Harry úgy vélte, hogy a hangja most volt nem annyira tiszteletteljes, mint korábban. Fásultnak hangzott. Zsibbadtnak...

Mégis habozás nélkül húzta fel a köpenyét és feltűrte a ruhája ujját, hogy lemeztelenítse a bal karját a januári éjszaka hidegében. 

Harry nyelt, amikor meglátta a sápadt, jelöletlen bőrt. Most nem volt kötés, nem volt ronda nyers hús. Azt kívánta, hogy az apja karja megint így nézhessen ki.

 _Talán ilyen lesz,_ gondolta, _amint Voldemort meghal._

Amikor Voldemort Perselus karjának belső oldalához érintette a pálcáját, a fiatal férfi egy rándulással meghátrált. 

– Hátsó gondolataid vannak? – kérdezte Voldemort, és nagyon bosszúsnak tűnt.

– Senki nem tudhatja – zihálta Piton, az apja még mindig lélegző teste felé intve. – Senki nem tudhatja… a dementort… amit tettem… soha senki nem tudhatja meg!

Az utolsó öt szónál már olyan volt, mint egy megtört ember.

– Azt hittem, megbízol bennem, Perselus – mondta szomorúan Voldemort.

– Meg, meg, de azért…

– Fiatal vagy, és nem szoktad meg, hogy van valaki, aki igazán törődik veled. Persze. – Voldemort elrakta a pálcáját és megpaskolta Perselus vállát. – Én megértem. De érdemes vagyok a hűségedre, ahogy azt be is fogom bizonyítani. Idehívom az egyik megbízható szolgámat, és eskübíróként fog szolgálni köztünk egy Megszeghetetlen Esküben. Megfelel így?

– Ó igen, nagyuram – lehelte Perselus megkönnyebbülten. – Köszönöm!

– Azonban ha nem szeretnéd, hogy ő tudja a részleteket, akkor jobb lenne, ha befejeznéd az apád életét – mondta Voldemort, kedves hangja tökéletes ellentétben állt a szörnyű javaslatával. – Amilyen állapotban van most, elég nyilvánvaló, hogy megkapta a Csókot. 

Harry ökölbe szorította a kezeit. _Milyen ördögi. Milyen kegyetlen, elvárni, hogy Piton még többet tegyen! Hogy ez legyen a hallgatás ára… mert hiszen Voldemort erre utalt. Szavakkal nem mondta ki, de ez a lényege._

És a fiatal Perselus nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy jobb feltételeket alkudjon ki. Habár világos volt, hogy nem vak annak a következményeivel kapcsolatban, amit tenni készült.

– Priori Incantatem – mormolta. – Ha a Minisztérium nyomozni kezdene… és az köztudott, hogy milyen kevésre tartom az apámat…

– Ó, gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy ne legyen semmi nyomoznivaló – mondta kuncogva Voldemort. – De a lelki békédért, Perselus, mindenesetre dugd vissza a hüvelyébe a saját pálcádat. Tessék... használd az övét. 

Voldemort előhúzott egy fekete foltos barna pálcát a köpenye belső zsebéből. 

Perselus megborzongott, az ujjai remegtek, ahogy elvette, de azután gyorsan odasétált a lélek nélküli apja hátborzongató testéhez, és ráhajította a varázslatot. 

– _Avada Kedavra!_

Az a fény, ami a kölcsönpálca végéből érkezett inkább spriccelés volt, semmint robbanás, de a zöldnek pontosan az az árnyalata volt, ami Harryt kísértette rémálmaiban. 

– Ez megölte? – mormolta Draco. – Nem néz ki… úgy értem…

– Nem volt sok erő mögötte, tehát nem – mondta Piton talpra állva, és mindkét fiát felhúzva. – És gyűlölet sem sok. Azt hiszem, hogy már kiadtam azt magamból.

– Akkor miért… – Draco hangja elcsuklott, mintha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy megkérdezhet egy ilyen dolgot. 

De Piton megértette a ki nem mondott kérdést. 

– Mert tényleg azt akartam, hogy haljon meg, azt hiszem. Nem csak azért, hogy elrejtsem, amit tettem. Addigra úgy gondoltam, hogy ez a… a helyes lépés.

Akadozva mondta ki az utolsó szavakat, egyértelműen érezve a helyzet iróniáját.

– Ügyes vagy, ügyes – mondta Voldemort melegen, bár a szemei villanásából Harry azt gondolta, hogy magában nagyon bosszús az erőtlen átok miatt, de világos volt, hogy elszánta magát, hogy most bátorítja Perselust.

 _Hát persze! Perselus Piton itt még nincs megbélyegezve a Sötét Jeggyel. Voldemort még mindig dolgozik a megrontásán._

_Még mindig csábítgatja._

Voldemort becsukta a szemeit, és bonyolult hullámokban lengette a pálcáját, egy koponya és egy kígyó bújt ki vékony vonalban a végéből. Egy pillanattal később valaki behoppanált a kőkörbe.

Egy feltűnően ismerős valaki. 

– Sirius? – zihálta Harry. 

– Regulus – javított ki Piton.

– Oh! – Abban a pillanatban sok dolog került a helyére és nyert hirtelen értelmet. Az, hogy Regulus honnan tudta, hogy Piton csinált valamit az apjával, de nem tudott a dementorról… különben arról is mondott volna valamit Siriusnak.

– Nagyuram? – ereszkedett térdre kecsesen Regulus.

– Jobb, ha te állsz – mondta Voldemort miközben letérdelt és intett Perselusnak, hogy ő is tegyen úgy. – Szükségünk lesz egy eskübírára.

Regulus talpra állt és előhúzta a pálcáját, miközben Voldemort és Perselus összefogták a jobb kezüket. A pálca hegyét az összekulcsolt kezekhez érintette, a szabad kezével intett Persleusnak, hogy beszéljen. 

Perselus úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem tudja, hogy mit várnak tőle, ahogy akkor is meglepettnek látszott, amikor Voldemort megragadta a kezét. 

– Az eskühöz három különálló szakaszra van szükség – mondta nyugodtan Voldemort, egyszerre hangzott mentornak, tanárnak és apának. – Fogalmazz pontosan, amikor kimondod őket, és várj az én beleegyezésemre, és hogy a kötésvarázslat működésbe lépjen, mielőtt kimondod a következőt. 

Perselus láthatóan nyelt egyet. 

– Nagyuram… titokban fogod tartani az információkat, amiket megtudtál… az apámról?

– Megteszem – mondta Voldemort, miközben nyugodtan nézte, ahogy egy lángnyelv lőtt ki Regulus pálcájából, és a csuklójuk köré tekeredett.

– Titokban fogod tartani a… azokat az eseményeket is, amik itt történtek az elmúlt óra folyamán? 

– Titokban tartom.

Egy újabb lángszalag csatlakozott az elsőhöz, addig tekeredve köréje, amíg össze nem olvadtak. 

Miközben Regulus és Voldemort várakozóan néztek rá, Perselus mocorogni kezdett térdeltében, ahogy próbált kitalálni valamit, ami a megállapodás harmadik pontja lehet. _Ó, hogy miket kérhetett volna!_ _De az is igaz,_ jött rá Harry, _hogy Voldemort nem nagyon egyezett volna bele olyasmibe, ami nem volt az ínyére._

– Mindörökre titokban tartod ezeket az eseményeket? – kérdezte végül Perselus. 

– Mindörökre titokban tartom – mondta magabiztosan Voldemort. 

Egy harmadik lángcsóva csapódott a kezeik köré és a többiekhez kapcsolta magát, az egész dolog úgy nézett ki, mint egy ragyogóan izzó narancssárga kötél. 

Amikor Regulus felemelte a pálcáját, az Esküt megpecsételő kötés eltűnt. 

Voldemort felállt, de Perselusnak intett, hogy térdeljen tovább. 

– Találsz ott egy kis szemetet – mondta Regulusnak, és közömbösen intett Hostilian Piton holtteste felé. – Megtennéd, hogy gondot viselsz rá a kedvünkért? És gondoskodj erről a pálcáról is.

Regulus tiszteletteljesen bólintott, ahogy elvette Hostilian pálcáját Voldemort kinyújtott kezéből, aztán elfordult, hogy megtegye, amire az ura utasította. 

Amint Regulus és vele együtt a halott is eltűnt, Voldemort megszólalt. 

– A karodat, Perselus!

Ezúttal Perselus nem hőkölt vissza, amikor Voldemort pálcája megérintette a karja belső oldalát. 

– _Mosmordre_ – mondta Voldemort, a pálcája hegyét majdnem gonoszul nyomva Perselus bőréhez. Egy sziszegő zaj következett, azután az égő hús szaga.

Perselus összeszorította a fogait és megingott a térdein, az arca megrándult a fájdalomtól, de nem kiáltott, nem sikított.

– Hát ez… lenyűgöző – mondta halványan Draco; betegnek tűnt.

– Bizonyítani akartam – mondta Piton, és hátrálni kezdett a Stonhenge közepén eléjük tárt színhelytől. – Az gondoltam, az, hogy tud az apámról, azt jelentheti, hogy gyengének tart engem. Nem hagyhattam. 

Olyan higgadtnak hangzott, hogy Harry nem állhatta meg kérdezés nélkül.

– Nem zavar, hogy láttad magad… felvenni a Jegyet?

– Nem úgy, mint a másik dolog. 

Draco pánikba esve kérdezte:

– Nincs semmi más, amit látnunk kell itt, igaz? – kérdezte egyre vékonyodó hangon. – Nincs több, nincs más…

– Nincs – rázta a fejét Piton. _Olyan… furcsa a hangja_ , _gondolta Harry. Még mindig higgadt, de mintha csak egy hajszál tartaná vissza, ami bármikor elszakadhat_. – Gyertek velem.

Megragadta a fiai karját, és az akaratereje segítségével kirántotta őket a merengőből.

Abban a pillanatban, amint kiszabadultak a merengőből, Draco odatántorgott egy székhez és gyakorlatilag belezuhant. 

– Nem tudtam – hebegte. – Én... én csak az erejéről hallottam, meg a nagy terveiről, azután Samhainkor láttam a kegyetlenségét, de azt nem tudtam, hogy tud ilyen… ennyire… valósággal…

– Azt hiszem, hogy az a szó, amit keresel, az _elbűvölő_ – mondta szárazon Piton. – Hát persze, hogy tud az lenni. Nem a terror és megfélemlítés az egyetlen eszköze; azt is tudja, hogyan győzzön meg. 

Draco megborzongott, és bólintott. 

– Úgy érzem magam… mintha éppen csak elléptem volna egy halálos átok elől. – Hirtelen kihúzta magát a székben, de a tekintete ugyanolyan rémült maradt. – Nem, inkább úgy, mintha éppen most löktél volna félre annak a gyilkos átoknak az útjából, Perselus. Merlinre… ha te nem lettél volna, az ő követői közt végzem, tudom. Ha te nem fogadtál volna be, nem lett volna más választásom, mint hogy visszamenjek a saját családomhoz…

– Mi vagyunk a családod – mondta Harry.

– Ó, hallgass már! – mordult Draco, és egy bosszús pillantást vetett Harryre. – Tudom! De valami fontosat akarok mondani. Én… – a tekintete visszaugrott Pitonra. – Tartozom neked. Mindenért, és nem hiszem, hogy valaha is megköszöntem volna…

– Pontosan tudod, hogy nincs szükségem köszönetre.

– Tudom, de…

– Elég, Draco! – mondta komolyan Piton. – Nem azért vittelek be ebbe az emlékbe, hogy úgy fecsegj, mint egy hugrabugos. Csak azt akartam, hogy fel legyél készülve arra az esetre, ha Voldemort megpróbálna áttéríteni. És most, van valamelyikőtöknek kérdése?

Harrynek volt. Nem igazán tetszett neki, hogy meg kell kérdeznie, de meg akarta érteni, hogy hogyan gondolkodott az apja azon az évekkel ezelőtti sorsdöntő éjszakán.

– Eeegen. Khm… nos azt értem, hogy Voldemort hogyan érte el, hogy… nem is tudom… majdnem jószívűnek tűnjön néha, de ő volt az, aki megtanította neked az okklumenciát, ugye? És addigra már megtanultad, és nekem azt mondtad egyszer, hogy olyan valakitől tanultad, akinek a módszerei durvák voltak, úgyhogy… – nyelt egyet. – Hát az azért elárulhatta volna neked, hogy milyen is ő igazából.

Most végre Piton is leült, a szája egy hátborzongató mosolyra kunkorodott. 

– Ó, de hát az az én javamat szolgálta, Harry – mondta lassan, minden szavát átjárta a szarkazmus. – Igen, fájdalmas volt, de a Sötét Nagyúr csak azért tett ki neki engem, mert annyira fontos voltam. Annyira jól képzett. Olyan csodálatos szereplője az ügyének, és így tovább. Be is vettem az egészet, mint egy igazi bolond. – Vállat vont, a hangja visszatért a normális üteméhez. – Ráadásul a leckéim nem tartottak túl sokáig. Az okklumencia születési adottság a számomra, csak arra volt szükségem, hogy a megfelelő irányba tereljenek. 

Harry bólintott, eszébe jutott, hogy Piton már mondta ezt.

– Azonnal megváltozott? – kérdezte hirtelen Draco. – Nem… rosszul kérdezem. Úgy értem, amint felvetted a Sötét Jegyet, azonnal megmutatta az igazi énjét?

– Ő ennél körmönfontabb. 

– Akkor mikor... 

Piton megsimogatta az állát, miközben az emlékei között kutatott. 

– Az első alkalom, amikor megmutatta, hogy milyen rettenetet jelent a szolgálatában állni az volt, amikor megkaptam a RAVASZ eredményeimet. Hogy pontos legyek, a Jóslástanét. 

– Amire trollt kaptál – mondta Harry és nyelt. _Igen, ez feldühíthette Voldemortot. Hiszen azt mondta, hogy azt akarja, Piton jól teljesítsen a vizsgáin._

– Ostoba nagyképűség volt a részemről. Tudnom kellett volna, hogy nem győzhetem meg a Minisztérium osztályozó bizottságát, hogy ugyanolyan csalásnak lássa a jóslástant, mint amilyennek én gondoltam. 

– Azt hittem, hogy a Sötét… hogy Voldemort sokkal arrogánsabb – mondta Draco. – Nem mintha nem lenne az, de meg voltam döbbenve, hogy elfogadta a Megszeghetetlen Esküt. Sőt, hogy ő maga javasolta…

– Jajistenem! – mondta Harry, és egy jeges borzongás futott át rajta. – De hát megszegte! Megszegte, és az mégsem ölte meg őt!

– Miről beszélsz?

Harry nyelt és az apja szemébe nézett. 

– Lucius, vagyis úgy értem a portré… elmondta nekem, vagy legalábbis célzott rá, hogy megölted az apádat. Akkor nem raktam össze… óóó. Nos, lehet, hogy Regulus mondta el Luciusnak…

– _Én_ mondtam el Luciusnak – mondta nyugodtan Piton. 

Harry csak bámult. 

– Sok évvel később, és a dementorról természetesen nem mondtam semmit. 

– De miért...?

Piton zord mosolyt villantott rá. 

– Mert nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy Lucius hogyan bánik a fiával. Megemlítettem neki, hogy legyen óvatos, és ne bánjon túl durván Dracóval, mert az a bánásmód csak neheztelést eredményez, ami például az én apám számára nem volt túl gyümölcsöző, igaz? Aztán Luciusra bíztam, hogy vonja le a következtetést.

Draco elsápadt. 

– Azt hiszem, hibás következtetést vont le. De azért... rendes volt tőled, hogy legalább megpróbáltad. 

– Ne nevezz engem rendesnek. Egyáltalán nem vagyok rendes – javította ki Piton, miközben Dracóról Harryre pillantott, és vissza. – Van még kérdés? 

Harrynek csak egy volt. A Draco arcán lévő kifejezésből látta, hogy ő is ugyanarra gondol, különösen azután, amit az apjuk épp az imént mondott.

– Hogy vagy, apa?

– _Éhes_ vagyok – mondta határozottan Piton, a szemei úgy ragyogtak, ami arra figyelmeztette Harryt, hogy ne feszítse a húrt. – Draco, megrendelnéd a vacsorát?

Draco szemei elkerekedtek.

– Már annyi az idő…? Ó, tényleg!

– Az idő eléggé eltorzulhat, amikor az ember egy merengőbe merészkedik.

– Akkor személyre szabottat?

Harry meg tudta volna ütni a testvérét azért. Természetesen Piton nem szeretne olyat rendelni. _Valószínűleg nem igazán éhes! Vagy ami még rosszabb, lehet, hogy a személyre szabott csak egy pohár alkoholt eredményezne._

– Rendeld meg te a menüt – mondta röviden Piton.

Ezúttal Draco vette az üzenetet és úgy tett, ahogy az apja kérte.

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Harry nem volt meglepve, hogy a vacsora nyomott hangulatban telt. Néhányszor ugyan megpróbálta belevonni az apját a beszélgetésbe, de Piton úgy ütötte le a feldobott témát, mint ahogy az ember egy szemtelen legyet csap agyon. 

Draco volt az, akinek sikerült megakadályoznia, hogy Piton egész este magába gubózzon.

– Főzni fogunk – jelentette ki, amint az étkezés véget ért.

– Azt hiszem, szeretnék korán…

– Főzni fogunk – ismételte meg a másik fiú. – Harry és én nem fogunk hagyni a szobádba vonulni, amíg nem teszünk le egy adag friss Álomtalan Álom italt az asztalra.

– Komolyan Draco…

– Komolyan, Perselus! – mondta Draco tökéletesen ugyanolyan hanghordozással.

– Hát, a fürdőszobámban még nem fogyott ki a készlet… – De a tiltakozása ellenére kezdett halványulni a megtört fény Piton tekintetében.

Draco értelmesebb volt annál, hogy megemlítse, a főzés terve máris kibillentette Pitont sötét gondolatai közül. Harry viszont nem örült annak, hogy pont ezzel. 

– Ó, de hát Harry egyáltalán nem gyakorolt eleget ezen a nyáron. És mivel mindjárt kezdődik az év, igazán át kellene ismételnie az alapokat. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te vagy az első, aki egyetért velem, nem igaz?

Kétségkívül; Piton szemeiben most már egy kis vidámság is megcsillant.

– Ó igen. Jobban nem is érthetnék egyet. Harry? 

_Nincs mese_ , gondolta Harry. _Apáért bármit!_

– Rendben. Akár vissza is térhetek a gyakorlatba. A Bájitaltan RAVASZ miatt… még akkor is, ha már nincs többé szükségem arra a vizsgára! 

Mire Piton csak mereven bámult rá.

– Úgy értem, hivatalosan... – tette hozzá motyogva Harry. – Na, kezdjük már el végre!

**\---------------------------------------------------**

– Azt hiszem, hogy neked is kellene egy adag – mondta Draco aznap éjszaka később, amikor ő és Harry átöltöztek az alváshoz.

– Álomtalan Álom? 

Válaszul Draco odanyújtotta az egyik fiolát azok közül, amiket azon az estén töltöttek meg. 

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– Jól vagyok.

– Igazán? – Draco egy olyan varázslatot dobott feléje, amitől Harry ruhaujjai hirtelen felcsúsztak a könyökéig. Harry odakapott, hogy visszarántsa őket, de addigra már késő volt, Draco meglátta a hosszú karmolásokat, amik az alkarjain éktelenkedtek. 

– Csak egy kicsit… nyugtalannak éreztem magam.

– Akkor gondoskodjunk róla, hogy nem leszel még nyugtalanabb álmodban. – Draco átsétált a szobán, és Harry kezébe nyomta a fiolát. – Gyerünk! Nehéz nap volt ez mindannyiunknak. Ha ettől jobban érzed magad, tudd meg, hogy én is veszek be. És tudod, hogy apa is vett be belőle. 

– Csak ne mondd el apának – mondta Harry, miközben engedett, és felhajtotta az italt. – Épp elég dolog van a fejében.

– Ami világosan kiderült abból, hogy még azt sem vette észre, amikor elfordultál, és úgy kapartad magad, mint egy bolhás kutya.

– Ne mondd el neki!

Draco elvette az üres üvegcsét, és elgondolkodó pillantást vetett Harryre. 

– Rendben. De csak azért, mert tűkről azért nincs szó. Semmi sem tántorítana el, ha azt hinném, hogy szurkálod magad. 

– Rendben. – Harry bemászott az ágyba, és azt kívánta, bárcsak gyorsabban hatna az Álomtalan Álom ital. Most nem akart gondolkozni. Semmiről.

– Ebben az adagban túl sok volt a vadpáfrány – mondta Draco, miközben bemászott az ágyába. – Éreztem. Apa tényleg sokkal zaklatottabb lehet, mint amennyire tudnunk engedi. Észre kellett volna vennie.

– Hogyan tudod megállapítani, hogy túl sok a vadpáfrány? 

– Te nem érzed? Egy kicsit… nem is tudom. Nem egészen olyan, mint amikor részeg vagy, de…

– Igen – mondta Harry. – tényleg kicsit ütődöttnek érzem magam. – _Bár lehet, hogy csak azért, mert mondtad,_ tette hozzá gondolatban.

– Talán majd segít nekünk elaludni. – Draco megpöckölte a pálcáját és a szoba sötétségbe borult. 

De nem így lett. Harry úgy érezte, mintha pezsegne az agya. Vagy talán csak a gondolatai. 

Úgy tűnt Draco ugyanezzel a problémával küzdött, máskülönben Harry szerint soha nem jött volna elő a következő megjegyzésével.

– Legalább most már értem a zsíros hajat. 

– Mi? 

– Elég természetes reakció. Klasszikus, ha hinni lehet annak a könyvnek – dörmögte Draco kába hangon. – Apu utálta, amit az apja tett vele, és egész korán próbált annyira visszataszítóvá válni, amennyire csak lehet…

– Nem hiszem, hogy így kellene beszélgetnünk apáról – mondta Harry, és a karjai megint viszketni kezdtek. – Nem… nem a mi dolgunk, és nem azért mondta el nekünk, hogy pletykáljunk…

– Csak azt gondolom, hogy ez megmagyaráz néhány dolgot. Ron Weasley szerencsés, hogy apa nem vágta ki az ablakon…

– Igen, az.

Harry tényleg elhitte, hogy az a tízezer sor az volt, amit az apja mondott: kísérlet arra, hogy biztosítsa, Ron eleget lássa Harryt ahhoz, hogy lenyugodjon, és barátok maradjanak… de azt is gondolta, hogy Piton más megoldást talált volna erre, ha nem lett volna annyira felbőszülve az őt ért vád miatt. Hogy pont ez a vád érte… tényleg csoda, hogy Ront nem érte valami sokkal rosszabb.

– De azért Hostilian Piton nem volt rossz festő – folytatta Draco mélázó hangon. – Apa abban téved. Az a címer, amit rajzolt, amit megkétszereztél a jókívánság csokorhoz, az kifejezetten klassz volt.

– Hermione másolta át – mondta haragosan Harry. – És nem volt klassz. Hogy is lehetett volna, amikor most már tudjuk, hogy mit tett az a férfi azért, hogy tehetségesebb legyen? 

– Csak úgy értettem, hogy azok a rítusok hatottak…

– Ne mondd ezt…

– Nem mondtam, hogy ettől helyénvalóak voltak…

– Megint pletykálunk… – Harrynek néhány mély levegőt kellett vennie, hogy megnyugtassa a gyomrát. Nem tudta, hogy annak volt köszönhető, hogy az Álomtalan Álom ital kicsit eltérő volt, vagy annak az érzésnek, hogy már azzal is rosszat tesznek, ha csak belegondolnak abba, mit kellett elszenvednie Pitonnak gyerekkorában. Piton egyértelműen titokban akarta tartani az egész dolgot, és sikerrel járt volna, ha nem lett volna Sirius. – Váltsunk témát.

– Valószínűleg az lenne a legjobb. Akkor... vajon Rhiannon mit csinálhat? – Draco ásított egyet. – Azt hiszem, hamarosan elkezdi az egyetemet. Ez annyira furcsa. A muglik miért nem tanonckodnak?

– Azt hiszem, szoktak. Talán. – Harry is ásított, ahogy a bájital hatni kezdett. – Ööö… kérdezd meg a Mugliismeret tanárodat…

– Igen… – Harry hallotta az ágynemű suhogását. – Jó éjt…

– 'éjt.

Néhány hosszú pillanatig csend volt, aztán megint felhangzott Draco hangja:

– Csak… nehogy karmolászd…

A gyanúsítástól Harry teljesen éber lett.

– Nem is csináltam!

Draco megint ásított. 

– Nem, úgy értem… Majd amikor az idióta keresztapáddal beszélsz. Tényleg: mit fogsz mondani neki?

Harry csak három másodpercig gondolkozott ezen. 

– Igazából semmit. Megígértük apának, és ha még nem is tettük volna meg, szó sem lehet arról, hogy elismételjek ebből bármit is. Cseszettül nem az ő dolga, nem igaz?

– Akkor... mit fogsz mondani? 

Harry megigazította a takaróit.

– Hogy mindent tudok, és hogy ne kérdezzen. Meg hogy ugyanúgy szeretem Perselust, mint korábban, és ha nem tudja elfogadni ezt, akkor nem beszélhetek vele addig, amíg el nem fogadja.

– Ez úgy hangzik… – Draco hangja elhalt, majd visszaerősödött: – Igen, rendben…

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy akkor aludt el, vagy csak sokkal később. A kavargás helyett a gondolatai úgy mozogtak, mintha melasz csorogna le egy dombról, annyira lassan, hogy alig tudta követni őket.

Csak annyit tudott biztosan, hogy miután elaludt, nem álmodott.

Semmiről.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar ASLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	8. Chapter 8

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, FeketeKavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**Nyolcadik fejezet:**

**_A Roxfort Expressz_ **

**\--------------------------------------------------**

– Többet tényleg nem mondhatok – fejezte be Harry és elszántan meredt Sirius törökülésben ülő képmására a Lelkek Tükrében. – Mert ez Perselus magánügye. Elég annyi, hogy most már mindent tudok róla, mégis bízom benne, és a fia akarok maradni.

Sirius megköszörülte a torkát, és néhányszor megnyalta az ajkait, mielőtt megszólalt volna. Egyértelműen Harry lobbanékonysága miatt volt óvatos. Tulajdonképpen kénytelen volt, mert Harry egy ultimátummal kezdte ezt a beszélgetést: vagy abbahagyja Sirius Piton sértegetését – legalább Harry jelenlétében –, vagy Harry többet nem látogatja meg őt. Választhatott.

Valószínűleg az is hatott, hogy – alig néhány pillanattal ezek után – Harry emlékeztette Siriust arra, hogy mindenkinek van mit megbánnia, mindenki követhet el szörnyűségeket. Mint például, hogy megpróbálja megöletni egy osztálytársat egy vérfarkassal. Mert mi más lett volna az, ha nem egyértelműen gyilkossági kísérlet? _Tényleges_ gyilkosság lett volna, ha Harry apja nem érkezik időben, hogy megmentse... nos, tulajdonképpen mindenkit. Pitont a haláltól, Remust attól, hogy lelepleződjön és kirúgják, és Siriust attól, hogy a törvény lesújtson rá.

 _James Potter nem volt tökéletes, ez igaz, de az, hogy aznap mindenkit megmentett, sok dolog miatt jóvátételt jelentett._ Harry belseje felmelegedett, ahogy erre gondolt.

– De biztos vagy benne, Harry, hogy Piton elmondta a teljes igazságot arról, hogy mi történt az apjával? – kérdezett végül Sirius, ismét megnyalva az ajkait. – Úgy értem... nem akarom megsérteni a mardekárosokat, mivel most már te is az vagy, de képesek úgy trükközni a dolgokkal, hogy... a saját javukra ferdítsék a tényeket.

Harrynek csak három másodpercébe tellett eldönteni, hogy nem fogja sértésnek venni. Sirius megpróbált ésszerű lenni, és csak ez számított. 

– Igen, biztos vagyok benne. Láttam az egész dolgot egy Merengőben, Sirius. Minden egyes részletét. És ha elkezdesz szemétkedni, hogy bizonyára megbűvölte a Merengőt, akkor esküszöm, hogy... 

– Nem – szakította félbe lassan Sirius. – Nem tudom, hogy lehet-e olyasmit csinálni, de még ha lehet is... Figyelj ide Harry, én nem vagyok olyan makacs, mint ahogy gondolod. Legutóbb, amikor beszéltünk, meg tudtam állapítani, hogy Piton... hogy Pitonnak vannak... hogy érez valamit irántad. De a fenébe is, Harry – akkor is Piton az! 

Harry mosolygott, a haragja legnagyobb része elpárolgott. Mert ez volt Sirius igazi baja, ugye? És ahogy a bajokkal lenni szokott, ez sem volt túl komoly. 

– Igen, tudom, hogy ő Piton, és hogy ti ketten soha nem jöttetek ki jól, de Sirius... ne vedd sértésnek, de ez a te problémád. Én történetesen...

– Igen, igen, kedveled őt – mondta engedékeny hangon Sirius. – Már az első tíz alkalommal is megértettem. 

– Ez annál több, _szeretem_ őt, Sirius. Nézd, ez egy kicsit furcsa, mivel ő az apám, meg minden, de néha úgy érzem, mintha barátok lennénk! Nem tudom... vajon hasonlóképpen jöttem volna ki Jamesszel is? Azt hiszem, talán nem...

– Harry! – _Sirius hangja annyira szemrehányó, amennyire csak egy hang az lehet,_ gondolta Harry. – Hogy is mondhatsz ilyet? James nem jöhet ide, hogy maga mondja el neked, de szeret téged, nagyon szeret téged... 

– Ó, tudom – mosolygott Harry. – Mondd meg neki, hogy nem kételkedem ebben, és mellesleg éppen Perselus volt az, aki bebizonyította, hogy nem kell választanom, két apám is lehet. De úgy értettem, hogy ha Jamesszel nőttem volna fel, az kicsit más lett volna, mint most Perselusszal. Már majdnem felnőtt voltam, amikor elkezdtünk kijönni egymással...

Siriust csak egy hajszál választotta el a nevetéstől, ezért Harry annyira közel hajolt a tükörhöz, hogy az orra majdnem nekinyomódott.

– Mi van? 

– Csak annyi, hogy emlékszem rá, hogy milyen volt azt gondolni, hogy a tizenhat év már majdnem felnőtt kor.

Harry gyanakodva méregette. 

– Most szórakozol velem? 

– Egy kicsit. 

– Nos, most már amúgy is tizenhét vagyok. 

Sirius ajkai megrándultak. Harry kérlelő pillantást vetett rá.

– Hagyd abba! 

Egy újabb rándulás, majd:

– Rendben. 

– Gondolod, hogy haveri viszony alakul ki az apáddal, ha kiskorodtól fogva ő nevel? – kérdezte oldalra billent fejjel Harry. 

– Attól félek, hogy erre sajnos én nem tudok válaszolni.

– Igen, nos Perselust nem kérdezhetem meg – motyogta Harry, de egy másodperccel később rájött, hogy van valaki, akit megkérdezhetne. – Te ott vagy az apámmal, beszélgess vele erről, rendben? Csak, ne úgy csinálja, mintha egy üzenet lenne, amit megpróbál elküldeni nekem, mert akkor a varázslat megakadályozná. Csak... puhatolózz nála. És ha már úgyis ott vagy, kérdezd meg őt és a mamámat néhány jó történetről, amikor kicsi voltam. Mondd meg nekik, hogy sok dologra vissza tudok emlékezni, de...

– Nem emlékezhetsz arra, amikor egy éves voltál!

– Mégis így van – erősködött Harry. – Épp erre céloztam azzal, hogy bízz bennem, Sirius. Tényleg tudom, hogy miről beszélek. 

Sirius mocorgott, mintha kényelmetlenül ülne a padlón. Furcsa volt, hogy nem varázsolt elő magának egy széket, de talán csak utánozta Harryt, akinek nem volt kifogása az ellen, hogy törökülésben üljön. 

– Rendben, akkor emlékszel. 

Harry úgy döntött, hogy megesik rajta a szíve. 

– Csak azért, mert Perselus főzött nekem egy bájitalt, az Igazmondó Álom italát. Valahogy... megnyitja az emlékeimet, amíg alszom. És amikor felébredek, emlékszem arra, amit láttam. 

– De hogy lehetsz biztos abban, hogy ezek az álmok nem csupán csak... álmok, Harry? 

– Nem olyanok, mint a normális álmok. Túl igaziak. – Sirius még mindig kétkedőnek tűnik, gondolta Harry. – Volt egy kicsi zöld takaróm, amit ezüst egyszarvúak díszítettek. Mindig hozzádörzsöltem az arcomat, vagyis amikor éppen nem rágtam – tette hozzá.

Sirius szemei elkerekedtek.

– Lily mindig arról panaszkodott, hogy állandóan rágod azt a takarót! 

Harry büszkén mosolygott. 

– Annyira puha volt. – Keresztbe tette a karját, és nagyon elégedettnek érezte magát. – Semmit sem tudnék erről, ha nem lenne Perselus.

– Azt hiszem ez… ez rendes volt tőle.

Annyira vonakodva mondta ki a _rendes_ szót, hogy Harry nem bírt uralkodni magán.

– A világ nem csak jó emberekre és halálfalókra oszlik, Sirius. Nem te mondtad ezt? Ő az volt, de még akkor is volt benne jóság. És amikor rossz volt is, az már nagyon régen volt.

– Nem volt olyan régen, amikor rosszabbul bánt veled, mint a bagolyköpettel! 

– Pedig nekem úgy tűnik – mondta Harry vállat vonva. – És amúgy is bocsánatot kért. Még azt is felajánlotta, hogy büntetősorokat ír. 

Sirius csak bámult. Harry vigyorgott. 

– De elutasítottam. 

– Látom már, hogy mit értesz különös kapcsolaton. 

– Akkor kérdezd meg apát arról, hogy pajtások voltak-e az ő apjával – kanyarodott vissza Harry a témához. – És kérdezd a kiskoromról szóló történetekről. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az Igazmondó Álom hagyott ki dolgokat. És... és... – Harry erőltette az agyát, megpróbálva visszaemlékezni, mit akart még mondani. – Ja, igen, mondd el az anyámnak, hogy nálam van egy bross, egy ronda, csillogó körteforma izé, ami Dudley elmondása szerint az üknagyanyánké, ööö Rose Ann Evansé volt. Próbáld meg megtudni, hogy az anyám viselte-e valaha, rendben? De... öhm, azt talán mégse mondd, hogy ronda. 

Sirius bólintott. 

– Nincs rá garancia, hogy működni fog, Harry. Az biztos, hogy tudok üzenetet vinni tőled a szüleidnek, de ha megpróbálnak visszaüzenni... 

– Ne engedd nekik – vetette gyorsan közbe Harry. – Úgy beszélj, mintha csak te szeretnéd tudni. Mintha kíváncsi lennél attól, hogy beszéltél velem. 

– Megteszem, ami tőlem telik – mondta komolyan Sirius. – Így legalább James és Lily újra szóba áll velem. Annyira dühösek voltak legutóbb, hogy azt hittem, őket is elveszítem, nem csak téged. James megkérdezte, hogy mit képzelek, hogy megpróbállak elszakítani az egyetlen olyan apától, akit egyáltalán ismersz. 

Ezekre a szavakra Harry szíve összefacsarodott.

– Őt is ismerem, azokon az álmokon keresztül. Mondd el ezt neki Sirius, és azt is, hogy tudom, mennyire szeret engem. Most már nem kell idegenekre várnom, hogy bizonygassák nekem, hogy így van, mert most már én magam is tudom.

Sirius megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Ez mindennél többet fog jelenteni neki, Harry. 

Harry kételkedett ebben. _Végül is Jamesnek ott van Lily. De azért valamicskét jelenteni fog._

– Most mennem kellene, de ne aggódj. Megint hívni foglak. 

– Hogy halld, mit mondtak a szüleid. 

– És hogy beszélgessek veled, te bolond!

Sirius rávillantott egy mosolyt, és bólintott. 

– Viszlát – mondta egy kicsit szomorúan Harry. 

Csak akarnia kellett a beszélgetés befejezését, hogy a tükör visszafodrozódjon a szokásos állapotába. Harry közelebb lépett, és alaposan megvizsgálta a padlót, hogy lássa, az a szilánk, amit használt, nem esett-e ki valahogy az átalakítás során, de nem. Teljesen felhasználódott, mint a többiek. 

_Ha tetszik, ha nem, módszeresen fogyasztom a törött tükör darabkáit, és amikor elfogy, tényleg búcsút kell mondanom Siriusnak, és rajta keresztül a szüleimnek._ Ez az esély, hogy beszélhet vele, több volt, mint amit valaha is remélt, de Harry bele se mert gondolni, hogy érezi majd magát, amikor a Lelkek Tükre örökre elnémul a számára. 

\-------------------------------------------------------– 

– Gondolom minden rendben – dörmögte Piton, amint Harry belépett a szobájukba. 

– Igen, de honnan találtad ki, hogy jól ment? – csodálkozott Harry, miközben lerázta magáról az iskolai köpenyét, és felakasztotta a szokásos kampóra. Azért hordta őket, hogy ezzel is jelezzen Siriusnak; kettős címer, és a mardekáros prefektusi kitűző...

– Ó, Black bolond néha, de azért megvan a magához való esze – mondta lassan Piton. – A legkevésbé sem szeretne elvadítani téged.

– Mondhattad volna – motyogta Harry a fejét rázva. – Egyébként úgy gondolja, hogy rendes volt tőled, hogy adtál nekem az Igazmondó Álomból. Tudod, hogy emlékezni tudjak néhány dologra abból az időből, amikor csak egy éves voltam. 

Piton közelebb lépett, és felhúzta a szemöldökét. 

– Úgy emlékszem, azért adtam azt az italt neked, mert volt egy rémálmod. 

– Hát igen, de később úgy adtad, hogy tudtad, azért akarom, hogy a szüleimről álmodhassak... 

Piton csettintett a nyelvével.

– Félrevezetted a keresztapádat? És méghozzá elég okosan, hogy ne is vegye észre! Nagyon mardekáros dolog volt ez tőled.

– Nos, az vagyok – mondta Harry, azután elgondolkodott, hogy miért érzi úgy, hogy védekeznie kell miatta, hiszen Perselus kifejezetten elégedettnek tűnt. – És Sirius tudja. Mármint hogy mardekáros vagyok, úgy értem. 

– Tud a címerről, de azt kétlem, hogy el is hiszi, hogy illik hozzád. De nem baj, majd rá fog jönni. 

– Ha ugyan lesz elég időnk – válaszolta Harry, miközben gondosan az étkezőfülke asztalára fektette a törött tükröt. Hirtelen kényszert érzett rá, hogy vattába csomagolja, hogy biztonságban legyen, de ehelyett a legközelebbi székbe huppant, és mogorván bámulta a tükröt. – Még nem számoltam meg a megmaradt darabokat, mert nem igazán akarok a végre gondolni, de előbb-utóbb nem kerülhetem el a tudatot, hogy már csak három maradt, aztán kettő, aztán...

– Igazán nem panaszkodhatsz az ajándék miatt, amit ez a tükör képvisel. – Perselus a Harry melletti székre dobta magát. – A legtöbb embernek, aki elveszít egy szülőt, várnia kell. 

A mondat végére a hangja teljesen elvesztette a csengését. 

Harry ezt korábban nem értette volna, de most igen. _Piton apja nincs a túlvilágon, igaz? A lelke még mindig a Dementor belsejében raboskodik. Nem mintha Piton szeretné újra látnia a rettenetes apját, de azzal együtt sem lehet könnyű a tudat, hogy egy olyan helyre küldte őt._

_Nem Piton, nem Piton tette,_ mondta magának hevesen Harry. _Voldemort csellel vette rá arra. De Piton volt az, aki hagyta, hogy becsapják..._

Harry eldöntötte, hogy nem akar tovább rágódni ezen. Komolyan gondolta, amit Siriusnak mondott: még mindig bízott az apjában, és szerette őt, de olyan furcsa volt tudni ezeket a dolgokat. Ez azt jelentette, hogy többet tud Perselus Pitonról, mint valaha... de azt is, hogy minden másról túl keveset tud. Mint például az életről. Hogy képes egy apa – _bármelyik apa –_ ilyet tenni a saját fiával? 

– Na, és hol van Draco? – kutatott Harry lelkesen másik téma után. 

Piton hangja keserűen gúnyos éllel csengett. 

– Mit gondolsz, mégis hol lehet, hmm? 

Harrynek nem kellett sokáig gondolkodnia. 

– A Bagolyházban, ahonnan levelet küld Hermionénak, hogy ő meg küldje el Rhiannonnak.

– Jó tipp, de az a helyzet, hogy megint Miss Burbage-hez ment konzultációra. 

– Hát, nem lehet könnyű így belevágni a hetedéves Mugliismeretbe. 

– Azért szeretném, ha megjönne már, híreim vannak számotokra. 

Harry összedörzsölte a tenyerét. 

– Hát, az ő baja, ha én tudom meg elsőnek.

– Igen, látom, hogy mennyire le vagy sújtva– mondta szárazon Piton. 

– Gyerünk! Bökd már ki! 

– Nem kell az évnyitóig várnod, hogy láthasd a barátaidat. Velük leszel a vonaton. 

Harry vigyorgott. 

– Remek! Alig várom, hogy láthassam az arckifejezésüket, amikor megtudják, hogy a Mardekár prefektusa vagyok. Nem akartam levélben elmondani nekik. Abban nincs semmi móka! 

– Egy kicsit sem aggódsz a reakciójuk miatt? 

Harry megrázta a fejét, bár titokban egy kicsit aggódott Ron miatt. _Ó, nem azzal lesz baja, hogy mardekáros prefektus vagyok, de azzal, hogy az idő felében a Mardekárban fogok lakni..._ Nos _,_ Harry ebben nem volt annyira biztos. 

– Mi ez az egész ezzel a vonattal? Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy semmi értelme, mivel Draco és én amúgy is itt lakunk.

– A Rend fiatal tagja vagy, és mint ilyen, szigorúan elvárom, hogy tartsd meg ezt az információt magadnak – mondta komolyan Piton. – Tekintettel arra, hogy Voldemort vidéki létesítményeket támadott meg, az igazgató aggódik, hogy a Roxfort Expressz is célponttá válhat. 

– És ez azt jelenti, hogy azt akarod, hogy én is rajta legyek? 

– Nem, természetesen nem. – Piton mogorván nézett. – De nekem más kötelezettségem is van az apain kívül. Albus olyan biztos védelemről gondoskodott a vonat fedélzetén, amilyenről csak lehetséges. A szokásosnál több auror fogja őrizni a diákokat, és minden gyanús dologra figyelni fognak, a tanárokat is megkérték, hogy segítsenek, beleértve az új SVK oktatót is. 

– Nagyszerű! – Harry grimaszolt egyet. – Az ártatlan pásztorlányka.

– Tessék? 

– Hát egy pásztorlányka, a báránykáival. Várj, megmutatom! – Harry odafigyelt rá, hogy elővegye a pálcáját, és a kezében fogja, hogy elleplezze vele a pálca nélküli varázslatát. – _Invito_ Draco hetedéves Mugliismeret tankönyve! 

Ebben volt egy csokor gyerekvers Bo Peepről, a pásztorlánykáról, Draco kérdezősködött is róla annakidején. Amikor megláttak egy rajzot Bo Peepről, a két fiú jó tíz percig vihorászott fölötte. 

– Gondolod, hogy így fog öltözni? – kérdezte Harry, és ismét nevethetnékje támadt, ahogy rámutatott egy színes rajzra, amin egy nő volt látható, hullámzó kék kockás szoknyában, felül valami olyasmiben, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy ruhán kívül hordott fűző. 

– Maura Morrighan nem pásztorlány abban az értelemben, ahogyan te feltételezed – csukta össze a könyvet Perselus egy határozott csattanással. 

– Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy az. 

– Természetesen nem birkapásztor. Azt hiszem, nagyon képzett a mágikus teremtményeket illetően, a sárkányokat is beleértve. 

– Egy szoknyás Hagrid?! 

– Kétlem, hogy annak a nőnek lenne egyetlen tisztességes szoknyája is. Nem térhetnénk vissza a fő problémához? 

Harry visszanyelte a következő gúnyos megjegyzését a pásztorlánykákról.

– Persze, rendben. Tehát a vonat. Hogy kerülök én a képbe?

– Először is – sóhajtott Piton, – te egy prefektus vagy, ezért a testvéreddel együtt részt kell venned a megbeszélésen a vonaton. Továbbá, ami ennél is fontosabb, ha az Expresszt megtámadják, te és Draco tudtok hoppanálni.

– Szóval csak el fogunk menekülni és hagyjuk a gyerekeket meghalni, ugye? – kérdezte felháborodottan Harry. 

– Nem, ki kell hoppanálnotok őket, amíg a Rend és az aurorok visszaverik a támadást. 

– Óh! – Harry hülyén érezte magát. 

– Mindegy, hogy mennyi tanár lesz a fedélzeten, akkor sem lesznek elegen ahhoz, hogy biztonságba helyezzék a diákokat. A Rendnek minden segítségre szüksége lesz, amit csak kaphat, és ahogy Albus rámutatott, lényegében ti ketten is... 

– Tagok vagyunk. 

– _Próbaidős_ tagok – vágta rá Piton. 

Harry átnyúlt az asztalon, és megpaskolta az apja vállát. 

– De most már felnőttek vagyunk. 

– Az mindegy, akkor is azt kívánom, bárcsak ne lennétek a fedélzeten – sóhajtott Piton. – De az is igaz, hogy ha tényleg lesz támadás, akkor azt szeretném, bárcsak egyetlen diáknak se kellene jelen lennie, talán csak Mr. Zabini kivételével. 

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta a gondolatra, hogy ebben az évben együtt kell laknia azzal a hülyével. Legalábbis a fele időben. Határozott voltak hátrányai is annak, hogy mardekáros lett. 

Ugyanakkor… mit tett Zabini azon kívül, hogy gúnynéven szólította Dracót, és rávette a többieket, hogy keserítsék meg az életét. Azzal összehasonlítva, amit Nott tett tavaly, ez nem volt sok. 

– Ezt nem gondolod komolyan Zabiniről. 

– Mármint, hogy nem kívánom a bosszantó diákok halálát? 

Harry kuncogott. 

– Nem, és nem fogsz tudni újra rászedni ezzel. De azért ne aggódj; a titkod biztonságban van nálam. Viszont, ami a vonatot illeti... miért nem jönnek a diákok a Hopp-hálózaton a kastélyba? 

– Az Expressznek mindenképpen el kell indulnia. El tudod képzelni, hogy egy első éves mugliszületésű szülei hajlandóak lennének a kandallón keresztül küldeni a gyereküket? Ráadásul az Ideiglenes Miniszter az ő végtelen hülyeségében eldöntötte, hogy a rendszeres szokásaink maradjanak használatban. Azt mondta Albusnak, hogy ha máshogy tennénk, azzal csak segítenénk az ellenfélnek, és a kényelmét szolgálnánk. – Fuvolázó hangon kezdett beszélni: – Nem szabad hagynunk, hogy Tudjukki megtudja, hogy a tettei hatással vannak ránk, tudja? Ez csak bátorítani fogja őt, és azon kívül _mit fog gondolni a nyilvánosság?_

– Scrimgeour egy hülye. Veszélynek kitenni gyerekeket csak azért, mert ez jobban megfelel az ő átkozott nyilvános színjátékának, amely szerint nincs semmi baj... 

Piton feltartotta a kezét. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy a diákok veszélyben lesznek. 

– Hogy mi van? 

Maró gúny színezte Piton mosolyát. 

– Gondolj csak bele, Harry. Voldemort kétségkívül elmebeteg, de még mindig áthatja az, amit a Mardekárban tanult. Több száz iskolás gyerek lemészárlásának nagyon kevés haszna van. Ő az egész varázsvilágot akarja irányítani, és ez nem jó módja annak, hogy azt elérje. 

– De gyerekeket használt ahhoz, hogy megtámadja a Minisztériumot! És közben megölte őket! 

– Igen, de nem nyilvánosan. A Rend biztosan tudja, de mindenki más csak spekulál, hogy a Minisztérium elleni támadás összefügghet a mugliszületésűek és félvérek nyári eltűnésével. 

– Miért tartják titokban? – Mihelyst kimondta a kérdést, már tudta a választ. – Ó, a francba! Ha nyilvánosságra kerül az információ, Voldemort tudni fogja, hogy van egy kém a soraikban!

Piton bólintott. 

– A háborúban nehéz döntéseket kell hozni. Jobb visszatartani az információt és megőrizni egy taktikai előnyt? 

– Természetesen az. _Remusról_ van szó! 

– Az, ha őt védjük, a mások halálát okozhatja – vetette ellent Piton. – Persze azzal, hogy megóvjuk a _pozícióját,_ lehet, hogy egy olyan eszköz marad a birtokunkban, ami a háború teljes befejezéséhez vezet, és az sokak számára a megmenekülését fogja jelenteni. 

– Jól felkészültél arra az etika-oktatásra.

– Néha eltöprengek rajta, hogy egy háborúban létezik-e olyan dolog, mint etika – mormolta Piton. 

Harry megint megpaskolta az apja vállát. 

– Ha azt hiszed, hogy a vonatot nem fogják megtámadni, akkor miért vagy ilyen ideges, hogy én is rajta leszek? 

Piton haragosan nézett. 

– Nem szeretem látni, hogy felhasználják a gyerekeimet. 

– Csak mert tudok hoppanálni. 

– Inkább a sötét erőd miatt. Albus úgy gondolja, ha a vonatot megtámadják, és adódik rá alkalom, egyetlen vad huszárvágással képes lehetsz befejezni a háborút. 

– És az nem lenne jó? – kérdezte Harry összezavarodva, mert Piton annyira dühösen beszélt erről a lehetőségről. 

– Nem állsz készen. 

Harry összehúzta a szemét.

– Ezt úgy mondod, mint a tanárom, vagy mint az apám?

– Azt hiszem… mint az apád. 

– Fogod-e _valaha_ is azt gondolni, hogy készen állok? Úgy értem apaként? 

– Valószínűleg nem – vallotta be Piton egy grimasszal. – Néha azt gondolom, hogy jobb lett volna, ha mindhárman elmegyünk innen valami ismeretlen helyre. 

– Nem tudtam volna elhagyni a barátaimat, apa, te is tudod. 

– Még egy érv, hogy ott legyél a vonaton. – Perselus ajkai zord mosolyra húzódtak. – Túl jól ismerlek, Harry. Tényleg nem hiszem, hogy bármi is történne, de ha mégis, soha nem bocsátanád meg magadnak, amiért nem voltál ott, hogy segíts. 

Harry nagyot nyelt, és a karjai már a puszta lehetőségre is viszketni kezdtek. 

– Igen. Főleg, mert talán _többet_ is tudnék tenni, mint biztonságba hoppanálni néhány gyereket. 

– Bármi történik, ragaszkodnod kell a kijelölt feladatodhoz. A Rend tagjai így tesznek, Harry. 

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy vitatkozzon, de meggondolta magát. Nincs értelme bejelenteni a tervét, ha az csak azt eredményezné, hogy az apja távol tartaná őt a vonattól. Az az igazság, hogy ez visszavezetett az etikai kérdésekhez. Igen, amikor csatlakozott a Főnix Rendjéhez, megígérte, hogy betartja az utasításokat. De ha látna rá lehetőséget, hogy kihasználja a gondosan őrzött meglepetés adta előnyt, és egy pálcás varázslattal megsemmisítse Voldemortot, akkor meg fogja szegni a szavát. 

_Végül is, fontosabb megnyerni a háborút – és ezzel gondoskodni a család és barátok biztonságáról –, mint betartani egy ígéretet. Sokkal fontosabb._

– Meg fogom védeni a gyerekeket – egyezett bele hangosan, és közben remélte, hogy az apja át fog siklani a megfogalmazása kétértelműsége fölött. De tekintve, hogy Pitonról volt szó, egy figyelemelterelés valószínűleg jól jön. – De ne felejtsd el, hogy nem csak Draco és én vagyunk képesek hoppanálni. Hermione még a Minisztérium lerombolása előtt megszerezte az engedélyt, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a hetedévesek közül sokan képesek rá, még ha hivatalosan nem is használhatják. 

– Kétlem, hogy Miss Grangernek, vagy a többieknek sok tapasztalatuk lenne a társas hoppanálás terén. 

– Óh – Harry erre nem gondolt. – De... nekem sincs, és azt sem hiszem, hogy Draco tudná, hogy kell. 

Piton zord arckifejezéssel mosolygott.

– Azt javaslom, mindketten sajátítsátok el ezt a képességet. Mivel a védővarázslatok itt megakadályoznák, ezért el fogunk menni Devonba, hogy gyakorolni tudjatok. 

Egyetlen pálcalegyintésére felpattant a lakosztályuk ajtaja. Egy ismételt pálcalendítésre egy ezüst őzsuta ugrándozott végig a folyosón. 

Harry egy kicsit értetlenül bámult utána.

– Egy tényleg egy őz? Az enyém egy szarvas. 

– Tudatában vagyok – mondta szárazon Piton. 

– Kicsit furcsa, hogy ennyire hasonlítanak.

Valami okból erre Piton félrenézett. 

– Mi az? 

– Semmi. 

– Lebuktál! – csattant fel Harry. – Most mi van? Utálod, hogy olyan patrónusod van, ami ennyire hasonlít Ágasra? Azt hittem már megbocsátottál az apámnak! Azt hittem, hogy nem tudod szeretni a fiát és közben még mindig gyűlölni őt.

– Én azt utálom, hogy a patrónusom annyira hasonlít a _tiédre_! – Piton szavai úgy csattantak, mint egy ostor.

Harry hátrahőkölt, és megpróbálta elrejteni, hogy ez mennyire fájt neki, de amikor meghallotta a remegést a hangjában, tudta, hogy szánalmasan sikertelen volt.

– De... de miért? 

Piton sóhajtott, a haragja nyilvánvalóan elszállt, bár még mindig izgatottnak tűnt. 

– Gondolkodj el rajta, Harry. Mit jelent ez a bűbáj? 

– Én... ööö... _Megmentőre van szükségem_... Óh!

– Nekem kellene megvédenem és segítenem téged, nem ellenkezőleg – rázta a fejét Piton. – És mi mást jelent egy őztehén a te szarvasbikád mellett, mint annak elismerését, hogy a varázserőm sokkal gyengébb, mint a tiéd? 

– Lehet, hogy csak véletlen egybeesés – mondta Harry. – Nem lehet az? Úgy értem, mikor sikerült először létrehoznod ezt a bűbájt? Sokkal hamarabb, mint hogy megtudtad volna, hogy mi az én patrónusom, igaz? Jóval mielőtt megtudtad volna, hogy sötét erőm lesz. 

– Nyilvánvalóan nincs tudomásod arról, hogy a patrónusok alakja megváltozhat. 

Harry nyelt egyet. 

– A tiéd azt tette? 

Hülye kérdés volt. Piton válasz helyett csak bámult rá.

– Ööö... korábban milyen volt? 

– Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy valami kevésbé árulkodó. 

Tehát az apja nem akart erről beszélni. Harrynek ez nem tetszett, de több esze volt, semhogy faggatózzon. 

– Hát sajnálom, hogy ez a változás zavar téged – mondta mereven. 

– Nem neked kellene az én megmentőmnek lenned – mondta borongós hangon Piton. – Én vagyok az apád, _nekem_ kellene megóvnom téged attól a sötétségtől, ami ezeken a falakon kívül vár. 

– Meg is teszed, Perselus – mondta komolyan Harry. – És nem csak Samhainra gondolok. Sokféleképpen mentettél meg engem. A tűktől… és segítettél megtisztulni a bosszúállás rögeszméjétől. És hogy van egy saját családom. Nem hiszem, hogy tudod, mit jelent ez nekem. 

– És ami azt másik dolgot illeti? 

Harry vállat vont. Szerette volna, ha a prófécia nem igaz, habár ha nem lenne az, akkor senki számára sem maradna remény. 

– Én csak azt tudom, hogy nem lennék képes megmenteni téged, ha te nem mentettél volna meg előbb. 

Piton hosszan, remegőn sóhajtott.

– Jó fiú vagy, Harry. 

– Már megint azt játssza? – sétált be Draco a nyitott ajtón. 

– Nem jobban, mint amennyire te muglit játszol, tekintve, hogy mennyi időt töltesz Miss Burbage-dzsal. – Piton arckifejezése addigra már zárkózott volt, mintha nem éppen most fejezett volna be egy érzelmekkel teli beszélgetést Harryvel. 

– Kérdezett felőled. 

Piton mélységesen érdektelennek látszott a hírrel kapcsolatban. Harry nem igazán értette, hogy Draco mire utal ezzel, de a következő felháborító kijelentése egyértelművé tette. 

– Úgy gondolja, hogy egy nőtlen férfira, akinek két fia van, valószínűleg ráférne egy kis női ráhatás. 

– Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire képzett legilimentor lettél, Draco. 

Draco kétségbeesett pillantást vetett Harryre, valószínűleg azért, mert Piton nem kapta be a csaliját. 

– _Megemlítette,_ Perselus _._ Reméli, hogy randira fogod hívni. 

– Ezt az utóbbi részt nem Miss Burbage mondta – válaszolta csípősen Piton. 

– Nem, de állandóan célozgatott rá – mondta komolyan Draco. – Tényleg így volt, Perselus. Még azt is elmondta, hogy mugli módon is megtanult főzni, de nem túl szórakoztató, ha nincs senki, akinek főzzön, és mit gondolok, zavarna-e téged, ha hozna egy kis ennivalót nekünk, hogy közösen együk meg. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy azért volt annyira segítőkész, mert úgy látta, hogy rajtam keresztül eljuthat hozzád! 

Piton felhorkant. 

– Évek óta itt tanít már, Draco. Azt hiszem, észrevettem volna, ha lehetőségre vágyott volna, hogy _eljusson_ _hozzám_. 

– Gondolod? Vagyis, ne vedd sértésnek, de te vagy a legantiszociálisabb... ööö... 

Harry nem bírta megállni vigyorgás nélkül, de elrejtette a mosolyt. Draco általában annyira diplomatikus volt. Látva, hogy egy ilyen rettenetes baklövést követett el, Harry máris sokkal jobban érezte magát a saját otrombaságaival kapcsolatban. 

– Perselus nem szereti, amikor azt mondod, hogy „ne vedd sértésnek", és utána elkezded sértegetni őt – gúnyolódott. 

– Perselus tulajdonképpen pontosan tudja, hogy mennyire antiszociális tud lenni – vetette oda Piton. – Elég ha arról biztosítalak, hogy Miss Burbage nem úgy tekint rám, mint lehetséges szerelmi kapcsolatra! 

– Hát, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez eddig így volt – mondta Draco, és a zsebébe süllyesztette az ökleit. – De most egy kicsit másként tekint rád, nem gondolod? Nemhogy nem vagy magányos, de örökbe fogadtál nem is egy, de két fiút, amitől kevésbé látszol olyannak, aki retteg az elkötelezettségtől, és abban is biztos vagyok, hogy az sem jelent problémát, hogy egyik közülük maga Harry Potter. Tudod. 

– Neked lesznek kötelezettségeid, ha tovább folytatod ebben a mederben – mondta Piton komolyan. – Ő a munkatársam, hallasz engem? A legutolsó dolog, amire szükségem van, vagy amit szeretnék, az egy bonyolult kapcsolat _, főleg_ egy tanár kollégával. Jobban szeretek _professzionálisan_ viselkedni itt a Roxfortban, világos? 

– Igen, uram – Draco határozottan levert volt. 

– Ha annak a nőnek valóban téveszméi támadtak, neked nem szabad bátorítanod őt. 

– De szeretném, ha továbbra is tanítana! – Draco olyan vigyort villantott Perselusra, ami egyszerre volt ravasz és bizonytalan. – Ugye nem kell bemasíroznom hozzá, és közölnöm vele, hogy semmi esélye, és ezzel összetörnöm a szívét és minden reményét? 

– Ez rémes – kiáltott fel Harry. – Apa, mondd már neki, hogy dehogynem!

– És utaljak rá, hogy tudok a nő… rögeszméjéről? – Piton összecsippentette az orrnyergét. – Ez csak olyan lenne, mint üstből a tűzbe ugrani. Nem, nem, a legjobb eljárás ebben a helyzetben úgy viselkednem, mint aki egyáltalán nem érdeklődik iránta, még annyira sem, hogy észrevegyem az ő érdeklődését. Feltéve, ha egyáltalán létezik ilyesmi. 

– Ó, létezik – bólintott Draco. 

– Én akkor is azt gondolom, hogy rettenetes kacérkodni vele. 

– Nem neked kell beleugranod egy RAVASZ kurzusba úgy, hogy kihagytad az előző hat évet – mondta gőgösen Draco, majd visszafordult az apjukhoz. – Mellesleg Miss Burbage észrevette a patrónusodat. „Ó, milyen szellemesen bájos. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy Perselus ennyire érzékeny". Most szó szerint idéztem. 

Piton sóhajtott és a halántékához emelte a kezeit. 

– Olyan rettenetes lenne találni valakit, akit szerethetsz? – kérdezte lágyan Draco. – Ő egy nagyon kellemes nő, Perselus. Természetesen nem olyan szépséges, mint Rhiannon, de nem is egy futóféreg.

– Draco, hagyd már békén! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Ez már akkor sem volt vicces, amikor még azt hittem, hogy hülyéskedsz, de most, hogy komoly, ez így még erőltetettebb, már-már ízléstelen. 

– Ízléstelen! – Draco Harryre meresztette a szemét. 

– Nincs időnk ostoba vitára – csattant fel Piton. – Mindkettőtöknek van egy csomó tanulnivalótok, és nagyon kevés az idő, hogy gyakoroljatok. Elmagyarázom, amint Devonban leszünk. 

A porért nyúlt, amivel átjuthatnak a Grimmauld térre. 

Draco kiszámítható volt, mint mindig.

– Óh, _Devon._ Tudod, Rhiannon Londonba megy egyetemre, de még nem kezdődött el a tanéve, és még mindig a nagybácsijánál lakik, Exeterben. Talán ma este én... 

– Nem. 

– Velem jöhetsz – rimánkodott Draco. – Emlékszel a jelzőfonalakra, amiket Harryvel helyeztetek el? Egyikük sem riasztott, ugye? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy biztonságos... 

– Nem. 

– De már hetek óta nem láttam őt, és ez lesz az utolsó lehetőségem, mielőtt egy egész évre kalitkába zárnak itt a Roxfortban, és... 

– Elég, Draco! 

Draco elhallgatott, de összeszorította az ajkait. 

Piton egy pillanatig dühösen meredt a fiára, de azután egy másik kifejezés villant át az arcán. Ahogy jött, úgy ment, olyan gyorsan, hogy Harry alig vette észre, de egy pillanatig úgy nézett ki, mintha Piton tudna valamit, amit szeretett volna elmondani Dracónak. 

Valamit, amit bizonyos oknál fogva mégsem mondott el. 

Piton a fogait csikorgatva lépett a kandallóba, magával rántva a fiait, és a szükségesnél keményebben dobta le a port.

– Grimmauld tér tizenkettő! 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry hamarosan rájött, hogy mennyire nehéz és fájdalmas megtanulni a társas hoppanálást. Azért sikerült neki is, Dracónak is, bár beletelt néhány napjukba és fejenként négy amputoportálásba. Azok sokkal jobban fájtak, mint ahogy Harry gyanította; egy kicsit több együttérzéssel gondolt arra, amit Dracónak kellett elszenvednie azon az éjszakán, amikor visszalopta Harry pálcáját Lucius Malfoytól. 

Pitonnak kéznél voltak a szükséges bájitalok. Amint sikerült összeeszkábálnia őket azokkal, és a gyógyító varázslatokkal, azonnal visszaparancsolta a fiúkat, hogy, ahogy mondta: „üljenek vissza a seprűre" 

Draco nem beszélt többet Rhiannonról, amíg nem végeztek a gyakorlással, az első estén. Még akkor sem említette őt, de az, ahogy követelte, hogy Devonban töltsék az éjszakát, majdnem ugyanaz volt. Egyértelműen azt gondolta, ha rá tudja venni Pitont erre, akkor innen már csak egy lépés rávenni, hogy beleegyezzen egy exeteri kiruccanásba.

Piton azonban tántoríthatatlan volt. Devon olyan biztonságos volt, amennyire csak lehetett, de akkor sem a Roxfort, és így a kastélyban aludtak. 

Másnap és harmadnap is visszatértek, egy-egy újabb gyötrelmes gyakorlásra. 

Az utolsó estén Harry már úgy érezte magát, mint akit elütött egy busz. Már az a kilátás sem tudta lelkesedésre bírni, hogy másnap reggel találkozhat a barátaival. Lényegében azon töprengett, hogy képes lesz-e időben felkelni, hogy elérje az Expresszt, még úgy is, hogy az nem indul tizenegy óráig. 

– Ez azért van, mert maga a hoppanálás is meglehetősen új dolog neked – mondta könnyedén Draco. – Én már évek óta tudom, hogyan kell. 

Harrynek még visszavágni sem volt elég energiája.

– Fogd be – nyögte. 

Draco az apjukhoz fordult. 

– Nos, mivel Harry úgyis ki van ütve, talán ez jó alkalom lenne számomra, hogy átugorjak, találkozni Rhiannonnal. 

– Kár, hogy elmulasztottam hozni magammal néhány üvegnyi Waldenholfer-féle Elmeélesítő bájitalt – szakította félbe Perselus. – Hányszor mondtam már ma, hogy nem?

– Néhányszor. – Draco egy teljesen mesterkélt, ragyogó mosolyt villantott Pitonra. – De ennél nem lesz jobb alkalom, nem? Holnap a diákok visszatérnek a Roxfortba, és amikor elkezdődik a félév, hónapokig nem fogom látni Rhiannont. 

– Nem. És ne kérd többször!

– Tíz perc, Perselus. Csak ennyit kérek...

– Melyik részét nem érted annak, hogy „ne kérd többször"?

– De ez az utolsó lehetőségem, apa! 

– Még egy szó – mennydörgött Perselus – és sajnálni fogom, amit érted tettem, te hálátlan fiú! 

_Jaj!_

Bármilyen kimerült volt Harry, észrevette, hogy ez nagyon fájt. Majdnem olyan rossz volt, mint a „ _nem érdemled meg, hogy a fiam legyél"_ , vagyis... szinte ugyanolyan rossz volt. 

Mindenesetre sokkal rosszabb volt annál, mint amit Draco érdemelt azért, hogy azon a hízelgő hangján mondta ki az _apát_. 

Egy pillanatra Draco egész arca ráncba szaladt, de azután a büszkesége diadalmaskodott, kihúzta magát teljes magasságában, az arcvonásai higgadttá váltak, a tekintete megkeményedett. 

– Bocsánat, hogy zavartam, Piton professzor _úr._

Ezután szó nélkül előrántotta a pálcáját, megszorította, és eltűnt. 

– Ha Exeterbe ment, esküszöm, hogy _eltöröm_ azt a pálcát, amit adtam neki – tört ki Piton, azzal megragadta Harryt, és sietősen dehoppanált vele. 

Még szerencse. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem boldogult volna egyedül. Az elmúlt néhány nap után semmiképpen. 

Éppen idejében érkeztek a Grimmauld térre, hogy lássák fellobbanni a Hopp-hálózat zöld lángját. 

– Csak hazament, apa – mondta zihálva Harry. – Jobb lenne, ha megmondanád neki, hogy nem gondoltad komolyan. 

– Komolyan gondoltam – mondta sötéten Piton. – De igazad van, beszélni fogok vele. 

Vagy mégsem, mert kiderült, hogy Draco megivott egy altató italt, mire Piton és Harry megérkeztek. 

– Ébreszd fel – erősködött Harry. – Biztos van valami ellenszered, igaz? 

Piton közel hajolt Draco ellazult vonásaihoz, és óvatosan szaglászott egy kicsit. Amikor felegyenesedett, megrázta a fejét. 

– Fel tudnám ébreszteni, ha igazán sürgős lenne. 

Harry a saját ágyához tántorgott, mielőtt a lábai cserbenhagynák a kimerültségtől. 

– De hát sürgős! 

– Fél éjszakán át rosszul lenne, ha kirántanám ebből a fajta alvásból. – Piton lehunyta a szemeit. – Bízom benne, hogy emlékszel, milyen rosszul bírja a hányást. 

– Oh. 

– Elég lesz, ha majd reggel beszélek vele. – Piton közelebb lépve ügyesen odaidézett egy pólót és egy rövidnadrágot Harry ládájából, azután belenyomta őket a fia kezeibe. – Szükséged van rá, hogy segítsek ágyba bújni? 

Harry nevetésben tört volna ki, ha nem lett volna túl fáradt. 

– Tizenhét éves vagyok, Perselus! 

– És a külsőd alapján mindjárt elájulsz

Ez valószínűleg igaz volt, de nem csak Dracóban volt büszkeség, úgyhogy Harry talpra kecmergett, és a fürdőszoba felé indult.

– Betakarhatsz, ha akarod – vetette oda a válla fölött, ahogy bezárta az ajtót. 

Úgy érezte, mintha lassított felvételen mozogna, de némi idő múlva – valószínűleg nagyon hosszú idő múlva – át volt öltözve, az arca megmosva, a fogai tisztára sikálva. 

És meg is volt döbbenve, mert amikor kinyitotta a fürdőszoba ajtaját, látta, hogy Perselus az ágyán ül, arra várva, hogy betakarja őt. 

Harry hagyta, azután az oldalára fordult és vigyorogva ölelte magához a takarót. 

De csak tíz másodpercig, mert utána álomba zuhant. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Kiderült, hogy a reggel sem alkalmas idő arra, hogy beszéljenek Dracóval. A nagy részét a fürdőszobában töltötte, kijelentve, hogy "megfelelően öltözöttnek kell lennie", amikor üdvözli az osztálytársait, holott csak elbújt, hogy ne kelljen találkoznia Pitonnal.

– Gyerünk már, Draco – kiabált be végül Harry az ajtón keresztül. – Nem gondolta komolyan! 

– Láttam az arckifejezését; határozottan komolyan gondolta, Potter – jött Draco válasza, metsző, és rideg hangon.

– Csak bosszús volt, amiért annyit nyavalyogtál Rhiannon miatt! 

– Csak mert ő üvöltve menekül a szerelem gondolatától is, az még nem ok arra, hogy tőlem megtagadja az esélyt, hogy láthassam őt! 

Harry tudta, hogy Draco értelmesebb ennél. Hogy egy ilyen dolgot mondott, az csak azt bizonyítja, hogy megőrül a barátnője hiányától. De azért Draco tudta, hogy milyen veszélyes lenne Exeterbe menni, ebben Harry biztos volt. Abban is biztos volt, hogy Draco nem fogja elismerni – most legalábbis nem –, hogy belátja, mi a tiltás oka. Legalábbis ezt az okot nem fogja 

– Kinyitnád már ezt a rohadt ajtót? – kiáltotta türelmét vesztve. – Van, akinek pisilnie kell! 

Draco hirtelen kivágta az ajtót. 

– Piton szeretne beszélni veled – mondta gyorsan Harry. – Adj neki rá lehetőséget. Ne kezd így a tanévet! 

– Nem úgy nézel ki, mint akinek a mellékhelyiségre van szüksége – mondta Draco vontatottan, miközben tetőtől-talpig végigmérte Harryt, aztán bevágta előtte az ajtót. 

Harry sóhajtva húzta fel a zokniját és cipőit, és elment kopogtatni Piton hálószobaajtaján. Kicsit zavarban volt, hogy ilyet kell kérnie, de az után, ahogy Piton arra várt, hogy betakargassa őt, úgy gondolta, nem lesz gond. 

– Használhatnám a fürdőszobádat? Draco nem akar beengedni a miénkbe. 

Piton oldalra lépett, hogy beengedje Harryt.

– Ha jól értem, duzzog.

– Valami olyasmi. 

– Tizenegy óra öt perckor a testvéred gyengeelméjűnek fogja érezni magát – mondta titokzatoskodva Piton. 

Harry addigra már a fürdőszobai ajtónál volt, de ez a megjegyzés olyan furcsa volt, hogy megállt, mielőtt belépett volna. 

– Hogy érted? 

– Csak ahogy mondtam. 

– Nem értem. 

Piton sóhajtott és kinyitotta a fürdőszobaajtót. 

– Inkább nem vitatnám meg a dolgot, Harry. Próbálj meg csinálni valamit a hajaddal, rosszabb, mint amilyen lenni szokott. 

Harry majdnem kibökte, hogy _bagoly mondja,_ de időben felnézett, és rájött, hogy nincs rá oka, legalább is most az egyszer semmiképp. Piton haja selymes és csillogó volt, fényes függönyként lengett az arca két oldalán, és egyáltalán nem tűnt zsírosnak. 

– Hú...

Piton ingerülten ráncolta homlokát, de aztán nem szólt semmit, csak egy gyengéd mozdulattal nógatta Harryt. 

Harry zavarodottan csukta be az ajtót maga mögött, és nekilátott, hogy csináljon valamit a hajával. Azoktól a varázslatoktól, amiket Hermione tanított neki, csak ennyi tellett, de tíz perc után sikerült elérnie, hogy a haja javarészt simán lelapuljon. 

Amikor kijött, Draco és Piton együtt teáztak és pirítóst ettek. Némán. 

Harry sóhajtott és eldöntötte, hogy legjobb lesz ha kimarad az egészből. Inkább, mint hogy Draco emlékeztesse rá, hogy mennyire nem szerette, amikor Draco akarta megmondani, hogyan viselkedjen az apjukkal.

Azonkívül... látni akarta, hogy mire gondolt Perselus az _öt perccel tizenegy után_ -nal. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Semmi nem tudta volna felkészíteni Harryt arra a látványra, ami a 9 és ľ. vágány felé vezető hosszú séta során üdvözölte őket a félúton. 

– Dudley – zihálta Harry, és pislogott, hogy meggyőződjön róla, tényleg ő az. – Hát te mit keresel itt? 

– Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte a szőke fiú. Még mindig szörnyen pufók volt, de már nem is hasonlított az elmúlt évek bálnájára. Igazából Harrynek úgy tűnt, mintha visszatért volna a diétájához, és még fogyott volna egy keveset. – Találkozom veled iskolába menet.

Harry még mindig kábultnak érezte magát. 

– Ezt... ezt nem tudom elhinni. Honnan tudtad, hogy hol találsz meg? 

Dudley nevetett. 

– Tudom, hogy ostoba vagyok, Harry, de hat év során észrevettem a napot és időpontot, amikor minden évben elmentél. – A mosolya kiszélesedett, habár a kék szemeiben egy árnyalatnyi szomorúság rejlett. – Nem láttalak annyiszor a nyáron, amennyit szerettelek volna, és most júniusig nem is foglak, ugye? Gondoltam, nem kellene elszalasztanom ezt a lehetőséget. 

Harry az órájára pillantott. 

– A vonat pontosan tizenegykor indul, Dudley. Bárcsak tudtam volna, hogy itt leszel. Akkor elintéztem volna, hogy korábban jöjjünk, és akkor több időnk lehetne együtt. 

Dudley mosolya elhalványult. 

– Tudom, de nem akartam, hogy azt tedd. Lehet... talán nem biztonságos az állomáson lógni. Úgy értem számodra. 

– Számodra sem – mondta rekedten Harry. – Akkor... akkor megérted. Tudom, hogy egy rejtekhelyre kerültél, de nekem semmit nem mondanak. Ami valószínűleg jó, úgy értem, minél kevesebben tudnak róla, annál jobb. 

– Már többet értek ebből, mint a bulidon – grimaszolt Dudley. – és lehet, hogy itt se kellene lennem, de... 

– Valóban nem kellene – mondta Piton. – Habár a fiam kedvéért értékelem a szándékot. Mindazonáltal azt hiszem, el kellene most búcsúzniuk, én pedig keresek valakit, aki gondoskodik róla, hogy biztonságban hazaérjen. 

Harry tudta, hogy a „valaki" alatt Piton olyan személyt értett, aki már tudta, hogy hol van Dudley rejtekhelye. 

– Ó, hát metróval mentem Piers új lakására, és őt kértem meg, hogy hozzon ide autóval – mondta Dudley. – Hogy összezavarjam a nyomot, tudja. És azért is, mert nekem már nincs meg az autóm. 

– Mi történt a kocsiddal? 

Dudley a szemeit forgatta.

– Ó semmi, Harry, csak annyi, hogy a „tefélék" eldöntötték, hogy nem tarthatom meg. Nem tudom, hogy garázsban áll, vagy csirkévé változtatták-e. 

_Óh, akkor a Rend azt gondolta, hogy az autó túl felismerhető lehet._ Ami érthető, tekintve, hogy Voldemort és a Halálfalók tudták, hol élt Harry. 

– Ha nem kapod vissza, amikor mindennek vége, akkor veszek neked egy új autót – ígérte Harry. Amilyet csak akarsz. 

Dudley azonnal felragyogott; _néhány dolog soha nem változik._

– Kaphatok egy Hummert? 

– Fogod tudni tankolni? 

– Akkor egy Minit. 

Harry nevetett. 

– Perselusnak igaza van. Legjobb lesz, ha visszajuttatunk oda, ahova tartozol. De sokat jelent nekem, hogy eljöttél találkozni velem, Dudley. 

Éppen csak egy kicsit volt furcsa kinyújtani a karját, és megölelni őt. Idővel talán teljesen természetesnek tűnik majd, hogy van egy olyan unokatestvére, akit megölelhet. 

– Szia, Harry – mondta Dudley, és a hangja megremegett egy kicsit. – Én... nem tudom pontosan, hogy mi folyik, nem sokat mondanak el nekem, de... de... vigyázz magadra, rendben? 

– Te is, Dudley – mondta rekedten Harry. 

– Viszlát, Dudley – mondta Draco. – Jó volt megint látni téged. 

Dudleyt meglepődött.

– Ó, szia, Draco. Bocsánat, nem vettelek észre. 

Draco bólintott, nyilvánvalóan nem sértődött meg. 

– Megértem. Nagyon örültél a lehetőségnek, hogy láthatod Harryt. 

Piton egy kicsit arrébb terelte Dudleyt a peronon, azután merőn nézett Dracóra, mielőtt távoztak.

– Emlékezz, hogy mit mondtam neked. 

– Naná, mindig emlékezni fogok, Perselus – mondta Draco hűvös hangon. 

Amint az apjuk elvezette Dudleyt, Harry a testvéréhez fordult. 

– Mire kell emlékezz? 

– A reggelinél emlékeztetett rá, hogy ne hagyjalak téged egyedül – mondta csak egy kicsit harsányan Draco. – Mert te most... hát tudod te. 

Harry morcosan bólintott. _Jó volt elfeledkezni erről a nyár legnagyobb részében, de most, hogy az iskola elkezdődött, a játszma folytatódik,_ gondolta. Fenn kell tartania az illúziót, hogy védelemre van szüksége, hogy a varázsereje nem erősödött vissza olyanná, amilyen a megvakítása, meg a többi előtt volt. Főleg nem lett sokkal erősebb. 

– Minden esetre jobb, ha átmegyünk a határvonalon – tette hozzá halkabban Draco. 

– Még van körülbelül húsz percünk. 

– Igaz, de az aurorok többsége valószínűleg a túloldalon van. 

Harry vállat vonva igazította meg a hátizsákját – ezúttal csak ez volt nála, ami kellemes változatosságot jelentett a kézikocsihoz képest. Még ezt sem kellett volna magával hoznia, de nem volt kedve rohangálni a kastélyban, hogy átöltözzön a talárjába az Évnyitó Ünnepség előtt. 

Draco lekicsinyítette a saját talárját és berakta a zsebébe, de Piton – igaz varázslóhoz méltóan – úgy döntött, hogy egy háromrészes tweed-öltönnyé alakítja át a köpenyét, ami halványan Remusra emlékeztette Harryt. Legalábbis amikor úgy néz ki, mint saját maga. 

Bizonyos szempontból rossz volt, hogy Remusnak tartania kell magát ahhoz, hogy Lucius Malfoy eltávolodott Dracótól. Ha úgy tehetnének, mintha jobb viszonyban lennének, akkor Lucius eljöhetett volna az állomásra, hogy kikísérje a fiát az utolsó iskolakezdésre. 

De akkor Harrynek látnia kellene Remust Lucius arcával. Igaz, hogy azt mondta Perselusnak, hogy túltette magát ezen, de néha eltöprengett azon, hogy ez mennyire lehet igaz. Azok a hűvös és gőgös, kemény arcvonások... Harry nem tehetett róla, de Samhain jutott eszébe róluk, és a tű, ahogy a szeme felé közelít. 

– Harry! – kiáltotta egy hang távolabb a peronon. 

Harry megfordult hogy megnézze, ki az, de ezt rögtön meg is bánta. _Pfuj. Nem tudtam, mi hiányzott._

– Helló, Piers – mondta, és mindent megtett, hogy a lehető legundokabb hangján szólaljon meg. – Reméltem, hogy a kocsiban vársz. 

– Ó, ezek szerint találkoztál Dudleyval? 

– Elég világosan célzott rá, nem? – kérdezte hűvösen Draco. – Ilyen ostoba vagy? 

Harry leintette. 

– Hadd intézzem ezt én magam. 

– Csak szólj, ha segítségre van szükséged – mormolta Draco, bár arrébb lépett pár lépést, és a pálcás kezét mélyen a nadrágzsebében tartotta. 

Harry ezt egyszerre találta megnyerőnek és bosszantónak. Rendben van, hogy Draco meg akarja védeni őt, de könyörgöm, _Pierstől?_ Vele egyedül is elbír. 

– Ha Dudleyt keresed, nincs szerencséd. Menj vissza az autódhoz, és tűnj el. 

– Úgy érted, nélküle? 

– Neki nem lesz szüksége fuvarra – mondta gyorsan Harry. – A tervek megváltoztak. 

Egy ravasz mosoly villant át Piers vékony ajkain. 

– Így is jó. Reméltem, hogy lesz alkalmam négyszemközt találkozni veled, Harry. – A tekintetével tetőtől talpig végigmérte Harryt, a pillantása határozottan hátborzongató volt. – Szeretnélek többször látni, és főleg sokkal több porcikádat.

A hangja nem hagyott kétséget azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mire gondol ezzel. 

– Kopj le, Piers. Nem érdekel a dolog. 

Piers mosolya ronda lett, nem mintha azelőtt kellemes lett volna. 

– Nem tudod, hogy mit ajánlok neked, kisgyerek. Fogadok, hogy szűz vagy. Nos, nem koptatnál le ilyen gyorsan, ha tudnád, hogy mit kaphatsz tőlem... 

Harry eleget hallott. Többet is az elégnél. Hátat fordított Piersnek, és elindult. 

Piers Harry vállát kezdte tapogatni. 

Harry kiakadt. Ökölbe szorította a jobb kezét, hirtelen megperdült és behúzott egyet, egyenesen Piers orrát találta el, aki a peronra zuhant, visított, mint egy disznó, ha ölik. Arcára szorított ujjai közül ömlött a vér. 

Draco elismerően füttyentett. 

Harry nyelt, és bűntudatosan sütötte le a szemét. Ő csak azt akarta, hogy Piers hagyja őt békén. De igazán nem akarta, hogy a másik fiú vérezzen, vagy hogy a saját keze ennyire fájjon. Néhányszor ki-be hajlítgatta az ujjait, mindannyiszor összerázkódva, ahányszor kiegyenesítette őket. _Áúúú_... _._

– Gyere! – Draco megragadta Harry karját, és végigsietett a peronon. – Ideje indulni! 

– Ne mondd el Perselusnak – mondta Harry, ahogy futottak. – Nincs szükségem egy kiselőadásra. 

– Miből gondolod, hogy kapnál? 

– Te is kaptál, pedig te csak a diétás kólával öntötted le. 

– Igaz... 

– Azon kívül – mondta Harry, ahogy elérték a 9 és ľ. Vágányt –, nem hiszem, hogy apa díjazná, ahogy felhívtam magamra a figyelmet. 

Draco megtorpant, néhány lábnyira az átjárótól, és elrántotta Harryt néhány diák útjából, akik kocsikkal közeledtek feléje.

– Soha nem tudhatod, lehet, hogy elégedett lenne, hogy használtad azt a mugli harcmodort, amit tanított neked. De ne aggódj; nem szólok egy szót sem. 

– Köszi! 

– Gyere, menjünk át együtt. 

Vagyis nem maradhat egyedül az átjáró egyik oldalán sem? Harry az égre emelte volna a szemeit, de helyette össze kellett szorítania őket, ahogy átmentek a falon. Az az érzés nagyon hasonlított a hoppanálásra, és a rengeteg gyakorlás után most nem igazán örült neki. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Harry! – integetett Hermione derűsen a zsúfolt peron túloldaláról. Amint elérte őket, szorosan átölelte Harryt. – Ó, annyira jó látni téged! 

– Téged is, Hermione!

– Esküszöm, hogy a születésnapi partid óta nőttél egy arasznyit... 

– Kezdem úgy érezni magam, mint a láthatatlan ember – mondta lassan Draco. 

Hermione könnyedén meglegyintette Draco karját. 

– Pedig látlak. Bocs. Hogy vagy, Draco? 

Draco egy hajszálnyit felhúzta a vállait.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ki tudod találni. 

– Igen... nehéz lehet – mondta Hermione, könnyedén megértve a Rhiannonra tett utalást. Dracóhoz hasonlóan ő is annyira homályosan beszélt, hogy szinte értelmetlennek hangozhatott bárkinek, aki hallotta. – De ez az utolsó éved az iskolában... 

– Az nem jelent semmit, ha a dolgok nem oldódnak meg. 

Harry tudta, hogy a háborúra gondol. 

– Igaz – sóhajtott Hermione. – Nos, akkor Harry és én majd eltereljük a figyelmedet, jó? 

– Semmi nem terelheti el arról, ami igazán számít. – Draco megpróbált mosolyogni. – Ugyanakkor, még mindig sokat kell tanulnom, hogy utolérjem a többieket Mugliismeretből. Kár, hogy te már nem jársz arra, jól jönne egy partner. 

– Végeztél a könyvekkel, amiket adtam? 

Draco a kezét nyújtotta Hermione felé, hogy felsegítse a vonatra. A lánynak nem volt rá szüksége, de azért elfogadta a kezét, aztán együtt sétáltak a folyosón, mire hirtelen _Harry_ érezte magát láthatatlan embernek, miközben azok ketten csevegtek egymással. 

– Ó, igen. Nagyon sokat segítettek, Hermione. Nem tudom eléggé megköszönni. Dolgoztam Miss Burbage-dzsal is, aki elég kedves, bár ezt gondolom, ezt te is tudod. Adott nekem némi plusz olvasnivalót, jobbára szépirodalmat... 

Harry nem hallotta, hogy még mit mondott, mert hirtelen Luna Lovegood állt előtte. 

– Harry! Téged kereslek!

Harrynek nem volt kifogása az ellen, hogy beszéljen vele, de nem akarta, hogy a testvére bajba kerüljön amiatt, hogy egyedül hagyta őt a vonaton. Draco annyira belemerült Hermionéval a mugli dolgokról való beszélgetésbe, hogy úgy tűnt, észre sem veszi, hogy Harry lemaradt. 

– Várj meg, Draco – kiáltotta, azután Lunához fordult. – Hogy vagy? Jól telt a nyarad? 

A lány rámosolygott, azon a kiismerhetetlen, de őszinte módon, ahogy szokott.

– Ó, csodálatos volt! Apával elmentünk tibeti bolyhos tüsökre vadászni. Nem találtunk egyet sem, de... – megperdült, mint egy balerina – majdnem olyan volt, mintha találtunk volna. Tudod, hogy békével és elégedettséggel töltenek el. Még mindig úgy érzem magam, mintha lebegnék. 

Harry utálta, hogy vissza kell őt rántania a földre, de meg kellett győződnie róla, hogy legalább tudatában van Voldemort legutóbbi tevékenységének. Habár Lunával ez vesztett ügy lehet. 

– Öhm, hallottál a Minisztérium elleni támadásról, ugye? Sok ember meghalt. 

– Igen. Harmincegyedike tragédiája – válaszolta a lány, és a szeme sarkához emelte a kezét. – Apa és én akkor nem voltunk Angliában, még a felhők között voltunk.

Harry úgy döntött, inkább nem kérdez rá. 

– De erről eszembe jutott valami – folytatta Luna, olyan derűs hangon, mintha nem éppen Anglia legrettenetesebb tömeggyilkosságáról beszélgetnének. Egy pillanatig a fényes rózsaszín retiküljében kotorászott, azután kihúzott egy olyan uborkát, ami egyértelműen látott már jobb napokat is. Nem kezdett még éppenséggel rothadni, de imitt-amott már elég löttyedtnek tűnt. 

Luna Harrynek nyújtotta. 

– Tessék! 

Harrynek sikerült megállnia grimaszolás nélkül, ahogy elvette.

– Öhm... köszi, Luna. Öhm... – szinte utálta, hogy meg kell kérdeznie. – Milyen alkalomból?

Luna egy elnéző pillantást vetett rá, mintha ez volna a legostobább kérdés, amit valaha hallott. Vagy talán mintha Harry volna a legaranyosabb személy, akivel találkozott. 

Mindenesetre Harry látta, hogy Draco félbeszakítja a beszélgetést Hermionéval, és lágyan kuncog. 

– Természetesen ez a nagykorúsági ajándékod – mondta Luna, mintha csak minden nap zöldséget osztogatna. Habár, amennyire Harry tudta, tényleg ezt tette. – Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem lehettem ott a partidon. Amikor Tibetből hazajöttem, akkor láttam a meghívóból, hogy elmulasztottam. 

Harry bólintott. 

– Jó lett volna, ha ott vagy, de talán nem baj, hogy egyel kevesebben voltunk, tekintve, ami aznap este történt. 

– Miért, mi történt? 

– A Minisztérium elleni támadás, nem emlékszel? 

– Ja, a születésnapod harmincegyedikén volt? – Luna szemöldökráncolva csukta be a retiküljét. – Hát, ez nem túl szép dolog. Nem hiszem, hogy az újságoknak tragédiának kellene nevezniük a születésnapodat... 

Harry úgy döntött, jobb, ha nem is próbálja felvilágosítani a lányt. Valószínűleg ez amúgy is lehetetlen lenne. 

– Tehát mit csináljak az uborkával? Nem jut eszembe. 

Luna kuncogva forgott ismét körbe. 

– Ó, Harry! Te annyira vicces vagy! 

Azzal végigszaladt a kocsin, mielőtt Harry válaszolni tudott volna. Visszaintegetett Harrynek, mielőtt széthúzta a következő szerelvénybe vezető ajtót. 

Harry kifújta a levegőt – észre sem vette, hogy visszatartotta –, és csatlakozott Dracóhoz. 

– Éhes vagy? – kérdezte Draco lenézve az uborkára, miközben a vonat eleje felé igyekeztek. 

– Ez a nagykorúvá válási ajándékom Lunától. 

– Ne is mondj többet! – Draco előkapta a pálcáját és eltüntette a zöldséget. 

– Draco – mondta feddőn Hermione. – Ez egy ajándék volt! 

– Eh, amúgy is kidobtam volna – ismerte be Harry, miközben a nadrágjába törölte a kissé ragacsos kezeit. – A francba, meg akartam mondani neki, hogy az idén velünk lesz Bájitaltanon.

– Nem a mi évfolyamunkra jár – mondta Hermione, miközben kinyitotta az egyik fülke ajtaját. 

– Vegyes osztályok lesznek... 

Hermione hirtelen megszeppent, és szinte bocsánatkérően mondta:

– Jaj, most jut eszembe! Draco, én szeretném megbeszélni veled a tanulmányaidat, de tudod, ez a prefektusok fülkéje, és... 

– És?

Ron már a fülkében volt, és neki nem okozott problémát kimondani azt a részt, ami Hermionénak. nehezére esett. 

– És te már nem vagy prefektus, igaz? Menj, és keress máshol helyet magadnak. Harryvel akarunk beszélni. 

Draco kiszedte a lekicsinyített talárját a zsebéből, és egy elegáns pálcalendítéssel felnagyította. Miközben kirázta, figyelmeztető pillantást vetett Harryre. Egy _működj-együtt-velem_ pillantást. 

– Történetesen megint prefektus vagyok. Látod a jelvényt? Azt kell mondanom, hogy sokkal tetszetősebb, mint a ti rikító oroszlános emblémátok. Most, ha nem bánod... – betolakodott a fülkébe, majd megfordult, és meglepett kifejezés jelent meg az arcán. – Nos, hallottad őket, Harry. Ide csak prefektusok jöhetnek be! 

Harry majdnem felnevetett, most hogy megértette a viccet. 

– Rendben – mondta, és legörbítette a száját, miközben elkezdett kihátrálni. – Akkor találkozunk az vacsorán, gondolom, hacsak idén nem lesz valami különleges prefektusok asztala... 

– Draco, ő a testvéred! – korholta Hermione. 

– A szabály, az szabály!

– Mintha egy rézpitykényit is törődnél a szabályokkal... – vetette közbe Ron. 

– Mert, te talán igen? Úgy látom, csak akkor, amikor megpróbálsz távol tartani engem a jogos helyemtől... 

Ron vicsorgott. 

– Piton csak azért tett meg téged prefektussá, mert az ellenszenves kis fiacskája vagy, te is tudod!

– Épp ellenkezőleg _,_ azért tette, mert tudja, kinek az oldalán állok. 

– És legutóbb? – Ron választ sem várva folytatta. – Harry nem megy sehova nélkülünk. Megőrültél, Malfoy? Emlékszel, mi volt tavaly? Hermione és én kaptunk egy Rivallót, és nem akarunk még egyet! 

– Talán Piton! 

– Hol van? 

– A _nevem_ Piton 

Ron keresztbe tette a karjait. 

– Akkor rendben, Piton _._ Nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy Harry egyedül üljön, és kész. Mégis, miféle testvér vagy te? 

– Lássuk csak, jól értelek-e – mondta kedélyes hangon Draco. – Nem szeged meg a szabályokat az én kedvemért, de az övéért igen. Tudod, van erre egy jó szó. Képmutatás. 

– Létezik magasabb rendű szabály is! – tiltakozott Ron. 

– Csak ismerd el, hogy képmutató vagy, és én azonnal be fogom engedni Harryt. 

– Most már elég, Draco – mondta Harry, a hátizsákjában kotorászva a saját talárja után. Gyűrött volt, amikor előhúzta, de nem ez volt a fontos. Addig tapogatta, amíg meg nem találta a prefektusi jelvényét, ami még mindig rá volt tűzve, azután félrelökte a ruhakupacot. – Én is prefektus vagyok, látjátok? Draco csak felültetett titeket. 

– Ez nem volt vicces! – mondta Hermione, a fejét csóválva a többiek miatt, aztán elvigyorodott. – Szóval prefektus vagy, Harry! Ez csodálatos! Mind a négyen prefektusok vagyunk! 

– Igen ez nagyszerű, haver – mondta mogorván Ron, a csillogó jelvényt bámulva. – Egy kicsit mindig rosszul éreztem magam, amiért te nem kaptál egy ilyet. 

– Elfelejtetted azt mondani neki, hogy csak azért kapta, mert ő Piton ellenszenves fiacskája. 

– Jaj, hagyd már ezt, Draco – mondta türelmetlenül Hermione. – Ron nem úgy gondolta azt. 

– Naná, hogy én... 

Hermione ráförmedt. 

– Jobban szeretnéd, ha Zabini lenne itt? Vagy Crack, vagy Monstro? Nevezz meg egy másik hetedéves mardekárost, aki többet segítene a mi oldalunknak, mint Draco. Nos? 

– Nos... rendben, ahogy akarod – nézett morcosan Ron. Ledobta magát az egyik ülésre és csökönyös arckifejezéssel tette keresztbe a karját. 

Draco szintén leült, a mozgása annyira kifinomult és elegáns volt, hogy Harry tudta, Ronon gúnyolódik. Harry nem örült neki, de legalább Ron nem vette észre. 

Azonban Draco nem sokáig élvezhette a kényelmet. Alig egy pillanattal később Tonks nyitotta ki a kupé ajtaját, az aurorköpenye drámaian lobogott, ahogy belépett. A hatás lenyűgöző lett volna, ha nem tette volna azonnal tönkre azzal, hogy megbotlott a saját lábában. Kihúzta magát, elővette a pálcáját, és egyetlen egyénre tartotta. 

– Draco Malfoy. Állj fel azonnal! Velem jössz! 

– _Piton_ vagyok! – csattant fel Draco. 

Harry egy pillanat alatt talpon volt. 

– Miért? Mi a baj? Hova viszed? 

– Nem vagyok feljogosítva, hogy elmondjam. – Tonks egy apró, körkörös mozdulatot tett a pálcájával. – Akkor Draco Piton, állj fel!

Draco felemelkedett, de lassan. 

– Én... miről van szó? 

– Az Expressz tizenkét percen belül indul – mondta Hermione. – Neki iskolai kötelezettségei vannak. Legyél belátó, Tonks! 

Tonks haja hirtelen lángoló narancsszínűvé vált. 

– Nem tudod, hogy mihez van rá szükség, úgyhogy maradj ki ebből. 

– Én sem tudom, hogy miről van szó! – kiáltotta Draco. 

– Gyere békésen magadtól, különben egy megkötöző varázslatot kell használnom – adta ki az utasítást Tonks felerősödő hangon. – Az megalázó lenne, ha az osztálytársaid szeme előtt kötöznélek meg és vonszolnálak el, ugye? – Egy kicsit közelebb hajolt, egyértelműen Draco köpenyét bámulva. – Ráadásul prefektus is vagy! 

– Nem mondhatod el, hogy mi ez az egész? – rimánkodott Hermione. 

Harry észrevette, hogy Ron egyáltalán nem tiltakozott a helyzet ellen. 

– Nem tehetem. 

– Miért nem? 

Ezt egyszerre kérdezte Harry és Hermione. 

Tonks durrantott a rágójával. 

– Mert titoktartásra esküdtem, mi másért? 

Harry ekkor visszahőkölt, mert szinte megesküdött volna, hogy Tonks rákacsintott. De ez talán valamiféle metamorf-mágus vonaglás volt, mert a nő egyébként határozottan komolynak tűnt. 

– Most gyere, Piton! 

Draco gyámoltalanul vonta meg a vállát, és elindult utána, bár előtte intett Ronnak és Hermionénak hogy maradjanak Harryvel. 

_A pokolba_ , gondolta Harry, és felugrott, hogy velük menjen, és megtudja, miben sántikál Tonks. 

– Draco nem lesz túl boldog, ha te is ott leszel – mondta komoran Tonks. 

– Maradj, Harry – ragadta meg Hermione az ingujját, de a fiú nem figyelt rá. 

– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy elrángasd a testvéremet a... a... hová is?

– De még mennyire, hogy hagyni fogod – csattant fel Tonks. 

– Te nem hagyhatod el a vonatot – tette hozzá Ron. – Piton leszedi a fejünket. 

– De... 

– Ez így igaz – mondta egy olyan új hang, ami mintha a semmiből csendült volna fel. Piton ellépett Tonks mellett, és besétált a kupéba, leült, és maga mellé húzta Harryt. Intett Tonksnak, hogy menjen, azután egy pálcaintéssel becsukta, és levédte az ajtót. Amint végzett ezzel, Harryhez fordult, és felvonta a szemöldökét. – Egy igazi vad oroszlán vagy, tudod-e? 

A hangja annyira tele volt jókedvvel, hogy Harry elbizonytalanodott.

– Te meg... mi a fenét csinálsz? Nem hiszem el, hogy hagytad, hogy ez a nő csak úgy elvigye Dracót!

– Öt perccel tizenegy után, emlékszel? 

Harry pislogott. 

– Mi köze annak bármihez? 

– Miről beszélgetnek maguk ketten? – kérdezte Hermione. 

Piton hátradőlt, egyik kezével a talárja zsebében, arcán apró mosollyal.

– Azért hagytam, hogy Tonks elvigye, mert kezdtünk kifutni az időből, Harry. És higgy nekem, Draco nem köszönte volna meg, ha tovább is feltartottad volna. 

– Kérem, abbahagyná, hogy rébuszokban beszél? – kérte Hermione. 

– Netán van valami, amit az ön nagyra tartott intelligenciája nem tud megfejteni, Miss Granger? 

_Piton kifejezetten élvezi ezt_ , gondolta Harry. 

– Apa, mit akar Tonks Dracótól? 

– Ó, szinte semmit. – Piton még önelégültebbnek tűnt. – De ugyanezt nem merném kijelenteni Draco _kis barátnőjéről_. 

Harry elképedt, de volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy ne használja Rhiannon nevét. 

– Hát _itt_ van? 

– Valahogy úgy. Természetesen álruhában, de Tonks el fogja távolítani a fedőbűbájt, és ad a szerelmes madárkáknak hét egész percet négyszemközt – mondta Piton, és ellenőrizte az óráját. –, ami akár hosszabb is lehetett volna, ha Harry nem harcol körömszakadtáig Tonksszal. 

– Nem tudtam... – húzta össze a szemét Harry. – Honnan gondolhattam volna? Tonks szörnyű volt vele! 

– Hát, nem jelenthette be, hogy mi jár a fejében – mutatott rá Piton. – Ő nem tudja, hogy a barátaid ismerik a helyzetet. 

– De akkor sem kellett volna úgy viselkednie, mintha letartóztatná Dracót! 

– Lehet, hogy szórakozott egy kicsit a testvéred kárára – ismerte el Piton. – Emlékezz vissza az elmúlt évre, és rá fogsz jönni, hogy van némi feszültség Draco és az unokatestvére között. Úgy terveztem, hogy veletek leszek, amikor megérkezik, de az unokatestvéred felborította a tervet. 

– Dudleyval minden rendben? 

– Biztonságba helyeztem annál a személynél, aki felelős a bújtatásáért. – Piton sötét szemei teljesen feketék lettek. – Váltottunk pár szót, hogy finoman fogalmazzak. 

– Te és Dudley? – Harry nyelt egyet. 

– Természetesen nem. Nem reagálna jól arra. Nem... Váltottam pár szót a gondviselőjével, aki kifejezetten gondatlan volt ma reggel. Garantálom, hogy innentől kezdve alaposan szemmel tartják. 

_Érdekes, hogy Piton ennyire biztosítani akarja, hogy Dudley távol maradjon a King's Crosstól,_ gondolta Harry. 

– Draco épp az imént nevezte képmutatónak Ront, pedig ő a nyomodba sem érhet! Hogy hozhattad így ide Rhiannont, miután Draco és Hermione annyit dolgoztak azon, hogy megkíméljék őt a veszélytől? 

Piton jókedve hirtelen elpárolgott.

– Azért, mert két rossz közül ez a kisebb. Bármennyire is szeretném, ha Draco felnőtt varázslóként viselkedne, nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy még csak tizenhét éves. Találkoznia kellett vele.

– Még akkor is, ha ezzel meg is ölheti? 

– Ha Draco annyira kétségbeesetten akarna találkozni vele, hogy emiatt kiszökne Roxfortból, azzal mindkettőjüket megölethetné. 

– Draco nem... 

– Tényleg nem? Ez ugyanaz a fiú, akinek a józan ítélőképességét hat hónappal ezelőtt annyira elködösítette a szerelem, hogy elhagyta a lakosztályomat, annak ellenére, hogy a látnoki álmokkal megáldott bátyja elmondta neki, hogy ki fogják dobni egy toronyból. 

_Ez igaz_ , gondolta Harry. _És épp tegnap éjszaka volt, hogy Piton aggódott, nehogy Draco bekattanjon, és Exeterbe menjen..._

– Hát erre gondoltál! – kiáltott fel. – Amikor azt mondtad, hogy meg fogod bánni, amit Dracóért tettél, te _erről_ beszéltél _,_ nem az örökbefogadásról! Miért nem mondtad el neki? 

Piton várt egy pillanatot mielőtt felelt volna, nem mintha gondosan meg kellett volna fontolnia a válaszát. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy szétszórtnak tűnik, mintha valami másra figyelne.

– Gondolkodj logikusan. Hogy érezte volna magát Draco, ha beígérem neki ezt, és aztán Tonks nem tudja valamiért elhozni a lányt? Ő auror, tudod, nagyon széles körű felelősséggel. 

– Az nem lett volna jó, nem – mondta Hermione. – De egyetértek Harryvel, Piton professzor úr. Nagyon kockázatos volt, még álruhában is, idehozni őt az állomásra. 

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Ő is így gondolta, naná, hogy így. De azért... mindig értékelte, amikor Sirius kijött az állomásra találkozni vele, nem számított, mennyire veszélyes volt ez a mutatvány. 

– Nem éltem volna túl a kémkedés éveit, ha ostoba kockázatokat vállalnék. Az ifjú hölgy a közelében sincs a King's Crossnak. Gondolom, hallott már a hoppanálásról – nézett Piton kissé bosszantóan Hermionéra.

Harry felpattant, ahogy felhangzott a vonatfütty. 

– Lehet, hogy késni fog néhány percet – mondta reménytelin Ron. 

– Ha így lesz, Mr. Weasley, feltételezem, hogy jobb döntést fog hozni, mint hogy ellopjon egy hibás láthatatlansági bűbájokkal ellátott repülő autót. 

Ez befogta Ron száját. 

Egy újabb fütty, és a vonat lassan pöfögve elindult. 

– Ó, Istenem – sóhajtott Harry. 

Csak az tartotta vissza attól, hogy talpra ugorjon, hogy Piton keresztbe tette erős karját a mellkasa előtt.

– A testvéred épp most ugrott a fedélzetre. Szó szerint. 

Hermione csak bámult. 

– Ön mindenről tud, uram?

– Nagyjából. 

Harry elrejtett egy mosolyt, ahogy hirtelen megértette. Piton egész idő alatt a zsebében tartotta az egyik kezét, ami nem igazán vallott rá. _Valószínűleg ismét azt a kémtükröt használja, amivel egyszer régen Dracón tartotta a szemét Devonban. Biztosan megbabonázta a lapos üveglemezt, hogy felmelegedjen, amikor Draco visszatér a vonat fedélzetére, vagy rezegjen, vagy valami ilyesmi._

_Legalább nem vette elő, hogy tényleg kukkolja Rhiannont és Dracót. De nem, Piton nem tenne ilyen dolgot. Az nem lenne túl illendő._

– Most elmegyek – emelkedett lábra Piton. – Nem akarom zavarba hozni Dracót azzal, hogy itt vagyok, amikor visszatér a kis szívügyéből _._

– Mi itt leszünk – mondta Harry. 

Piton megállt, ujjaival tartva a fülke ajtaján. 

– Ó, de nem veletek nem állt szóba ma reggel. 

Ezzel a férfi kisietett, és a talárja úgy lobogott utána, hogy majdnem becsípte a helyére visszacsúszó ajtó. 

– Miért nem állt szóba az a hülye az apáddal? – kérdezte Ron. 

– Hosszú történet – felelte Harry. 

Hermione megértő mosolyt villantott rá. Nyilvánvalóan kibogozta az előbbi megjegyzések értelmét, és rájött a dolgokra. Azért Harry nem lepődött meg, hogy Ronnak elkerülte a figyelmét. Barátja még mindig dühöngött azon, ahogy Draco szórakozott vele. 

A vonat már teljes sebességgel zakatolt, mire Draco kinyitotta a kupé ajtaját. 

– A többi prefektus nincs még itt? 

A hangja természetes volt, ami már önmagában árulkodó jel, hiszen ha Tonks majdnem letartóztatta volna, akkor nem lenne ennyire nyugodt. Másfelől viszont talán feltételezte, hogy Piton – illem ide, illem oda – úgyis elmondta mindenkinek az igazat. 

– Az újak most találkoznak Ernie-vel és Padmával – mondta Ron, és keresztbe tette a karját. – Ők az Iskolaelső Lány és Fiú. Gondolom Hannah és Anthony is ott van, sütkéreznek a rájuk is vetődő dicsőségben. A hatodévesek kapták a feladatot, hogy járőrözzenek a vonaton. Ernie megpróbált engem is utasítani rá, de én megmondtam neki, hogy Hermionénak és nekem veletek kell maradnunk. Piton tavalyi utasításai még mindig érvényesek. – Ron mosolya kicsit rosszindulatú lett. – Iskolaelső Fiú vagy sem, nem akart ellentmondani Pitonnak. 

– Ernie és Padma, mi? – kérdezte Draco, és beszéd közben elkezdte kigombolni a talárját, mire Hermione elfojtott egy nevetést, és Harrynek sikerült gyorsan félrenéznie, de Ron soha nem volt túl körültekintő. Ő felröhögött, méghozzá hangosan. – Most meg mi van?

– Ó, szinte semmi – mondta vigyorogva Ron. – Ne is figyelj ránk. 

Draco lenézett, és elkáromkodta magát, azután sietve elkezdte visszagombolni a gombjait. Ezúttal jó sorrendben. 

Hermione ismét rápillantott, de nyilván túl korán, mivel hozzátette halkan:

– A... a rúzst is el kellene tüntetned. 

– De hiszen már...

– A... a mellkasodról. 

Harry összeszorította a száját, hogy nehogy elröhögje magát Draco pirulását látva, ahogy egy gyors varázslatot idézett, hogy gondoskodjon a rúzsfoltról. Ruhasimító bűbájok következtek, amíg annyira frissnek és szalonképesnek nem látszott, mintha nem éppen az imént csókolózott volna a barátnőjével. Habár most, hogy a titka kiderült, az arckifejezése már nem volt annyira merev. Sőt, kezdett határozottan elragadtatottnak tűnni. 

Harry elővigyázatosságból egy erős hangszigetelő bűbájt hajított a fülke ajtajára. Hermione csak erre várt; mohón hajolt előre. 

– Ezek szerint jól van.

– Ó, igen. – Draco úgy nyalta meg az ajkait, mintha azt kívánná, bárcsak még mindig Rhiannonnal lehetne. – Ő... nos, nem akarok dicsekedni, de annyit mondhatok, hogy nagyon örült, hogy találkoztunk. 

– Na ja, erre rájöttünk abból, hogy letépte az ingedet – mondta savanyúan Ron. 

_Ejha..._ Harry azt várta volna, hogy Ron boldog, hogy Dracónak van egy olyan barátnője, aki hajlandó megtenni azt, tekintve, hogy mennyire paranoiás volt Dracót és Hermionét illetően. Másfelől Ron elég paranoiás volt ahhoz, hogy mindenhol mumusokat lásson; lehet, hogy azt gondolta, talán Rhiannon Draco iránti érdeklődése arra készteti Hermionét, hogy eltöprengjen azon, mit hagyott ki, vagy valami ilyesmi. Nem mintha Ron ezt végiggondolta volna, csak ösztönösen cselekedett. 

– Jobb nevelést kapott, semmint hogy _letépje_ az ingemet – vágott vissza Draco. 

Hermione örömmel sóhajtott.

– Ó, ezt olyan jó hallani. 

Draco nevetett. 

– Azt, hogy tudja használni a gombokat? 

– Nem, hanem hogy ilyen könnyedén elismered, hogy egy mugli is részesülhet jó nevelésben – mondta lágyan Hermione. 

– Nem csak erre képes – évődött Harry –, de kész elismerni azt is, hogy a muglik éleselméjűsége a klasszikus zenénél és az operánál több dologban is megmutatkozik. Nem tudta meghallgatni azt a Beatles cd-t, amit a születésnapjára adtam neki, de Miss Burbage lejátszotta neki a gramofonján a _Revolvert,_ és Dracónak tetszett. 

– A tanárnőnek el kellett magyaráznia nekem, hogy mi az a tengeralattjáró, azután azt, hogy miért lenne furcsa, ha sárga lenne – mondta nevetve Draco. 

Hermione tapsikolt.

– El sem tudom mondani, hogy milyen csodás látni, hogy nyitott vagy az új dolgokra... 

– Na elég! – mondta Ron felpattanva, vállai merevek voltak a nehezteléstől. – Nem maradok itt, hogy végighallgassam a Draco _Piton_ imádói kört. Megyek járőrözni, ahogy Ernie kérte. 

Hermione megvárta, amíg az ajtó becsukódik mögötte, azután intett Harrynek. 

– Ellenőrizd a védővarázslatot, jó? 

Harry szokás szerint elővette hozzá a pálcáját, de utána nem tudta megállni, hogy ne fújjon az ujjaira, mintha füstölögnének.

– Hatékonyak és erősek. 

Hermione összedörzsölte a kezeit.

– Na tehát... mondj el mindent, Draco! 

– Egy úriember soha nem fecseg ki titkokat. 

– Akkor arról beszélj, amit elmondhatsz. 

Draco bólintott és hátradőlt, a szemei felragyogtak.

– Nos, ő csodálatos. Még inkább, mint ahogy eddig gondoltam, mert... – Megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Hmm? 

Dracónak csak Hermione gyengéd nógatására volt szüksége. 

– Látta a sebhelyemet – mormolt. – Egész nyáron elrejtettem előle, mert foltos és ronda, és azt hittem, hogy kiábrándítja majd. De... nem. 

Hermione lágyan elmosolyodott. 

– H át persze, hogy nem. Összerúzsozta az egészet. 

Draco megint elpirult, ezúttal erősebben, mint azelőtt. 

– Bárcsak több időnk lett volna. 

– Talán jobb is, hogy nem volt – mondta pléhpofával Harry. – Kicsit fiatal vagy ahhoz, hogy apa legyél. 

Draco felszegte az állát. 

– El kell ismerned, hogy szép gyerekeink lennének. 

– Azok lennének – értet egyet vele Hermione. – Azok lesznek. 

– Addig nem, amíg a háborúnak nincs vége – komorodott el hirtelen Draco, valósággal zord lett az arca. – Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Perselus ilyen kockázatot vállalt. Mi van, ha valaki, aki látott elmenni, rájön a dolgokra? 

– Akkor csak azt gondolnák, hogy Tonks kikérdezett valamiről. – Természetesen korábban Harrynek is hasonló gondolatai voltak, de azóta volt ideje megnyugodni. – Apa egész jól megtervezte az egész dolgot. Senki nem fog gyanítani semmit. 

– Csodálatos volt találkozni vele, de most az előttünk álló tanév még hosszabbnak látszik – mondta kissé ingerülten Draco. 

– Elrepül az idő, amikor sok a tanulnivaló – mondta Hermione, és átült Draco mellé. – Térjünk vissza a tanulmányaidhoz! Mondd el, hogy még mit fedeztél fel az elmúlt hónapban. Vagy mi nem volt világos. 

Harry egy ideig hallgatta a fecsegésüket, de a téma gyorsan unalmassá vált számára. Ismerte azokat a dolgokat, amiket Hermione megmagyarázott, és Draco bizarr félreértései csak az első öt vagy tíz esetben szórakoztatták, azután csak megjósolhatóak voltak. 

Egy idő után eszébe jutott feloldani az ajtóra helyezett varázslatokat. Amikor a büfés boszorkány megérkezett, mindenkinek vett édességet, és kitámasztotta az ajtót, amíg a részét eszegette. Így talán beszélgethet egy kicsit azokkal az emberekkel, akik ide-oda mászkáltak, miközben a vonat átszelte a vidéket. 

Ideje, hogy kicsit elterelje a figyelmét. Kezdte azt kívánni, bárcsak ne ütötte volna meg Pierst, mivel mostanra a keze már fájdalmasan lüktetett. Talán ki tud surranni az évnyitó előtt, és kér valami kenőcsöt Madame Pomfreytől. De lehet, hogy mégsem. Most, hogy van egy apja, aki a kastélyban lakik, a medimágus valószínűleg minden sérülést jelentene neki, aztán Piton tudni akarná, hogy hogyan sebesítette meg a kezét. 

Legjobb lesz, ha nem kér segítséget, döntötte el, és elfordult Dracótól és Hermionétől, hogy egy bűbájt hajítson a hátizsákjára, hogy az jéghideg legyen. Na, így már jobb. Csak annyit kell tennie, hogy az anyagra helyezi a kezét, és hamarosan jobban érzi majd magát. 

Még le sem hűlt a keze, amikor felfigyelt a vonat végéhez közeli kocsikból érkező diákok ismétlődő kérdésére: _Láttad már? Láttátok őt?_

– Kit? – kérdezte meg végül Harry két kiguvadt szemű ötödévestől, akik a mosdó közelében lézengtek. 

– Az új SVK oktató. _Bámulatos_ nő... 

– Bámulatos, hogy ezt máris tudod, anélkül, hogy akár egyetlen órád is lett volna vele – mondta határozottan Hermione. – Tudjátok, hogy nem szabad ilyen messzire csavarognotok. Vissza a fülkéitekbe!

– Azt akartuk, hogy Anthony is vessen rá egy pillantást! 

– Nos, őt lekötik a prefektusi teendői. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy órán majd sikerül vetnie rá egy pillantást. Most pedig tűnés! 

Amikor elmentek, Hermione rosszkedvűen dőlt hátra. 

– Fiúk! Most komolyan! 

– Mi van? 

A lány rövid pillantást vetett Harryre. 

– Nyilvánvaló, nem? Az a nő „bámulatos" és azt akarták, hogy Goldstein is „vessen rá egy pillantást". Úgy tűnik van mit rajta nézni. Pedig hollóhátasok. Tőlük azért többet vártam. 

– Hollóhátas hímek – mondta szárazon Draco. – Ha az a pásztorlány annyira bámulatos látvány, akkor azt észreveszik. 

– Hannah! – kiáltotta Hermione az elhaladó lánynak. – Gyere, ülj le nálunk egy kicsit. Láttad ezt az új tanárt, akiről mindenki beszél? 

Hannah beugrándozott, és keresztbe tett karral csüccsent le Hermione mellé, olyan messzire Harrytől, vette az észre, amennyire csak lehetséges. Hát, Hannah nem igazán tudott hozzászokni a párszaszóhoz, és egyike volt azon diákoknak, akik a legjobban féltek tőle tavaly. Az a pillantás, amit Harry prefektusi jelvényére vetett jelezte, hogy észrevette, de nem feltétlenül helyesli. Harry keserűn arra gondolt, hogy helyeselnie kellene, tekintettel arra, hogy egy átszúrt kígyót ábrázolt! 

– Ó igen, _láttam_ őt – morogta Hannah. – Nem mintha olyan könnyű lett volna odaférni hozzá a fiúktól, akik holtan estek össze a lábainál. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy az a nő hogyan fog bármit is tanítani. Előbb-utóbb rá fog jönni, hogy nem ártana felöltöznie! 

– Na, mesélj, mesélj! – hajolt előre Draco. 

Harry neheztelően nézett rá, és arra gondolt, hogy Dracónak nem kellene ilyen mohónak lennie, tekintve, hogy ő elvileg Rhiannonnal készül összeházasodni. Draco visszabámult rá, mintha azt mondaná: S _zerelmes vagyok, Harry, nem halott._

– Felöltöznie? – zihált Hermione. – Ugye nem úgy érted, hogy... 

– Teljesen illetlenül járkál! – bólintott Hannah. 

– Meztelen? – Draco kezdett talpra kecmeregni. 

– Akár az is lehetne, ahogy az az őzbőr a testére tapad – válaszolta Hannah. – És őszintén, olyan nehéz hátrakötni a hajadat? Az övé a csípőjéig lóg, és tollak, meg mindenféle dolgok vannak belefonva, és mintha az nem lenne elég, fel és alá mászkál, hogy biztosan mindenki lássa! 

– Nos, hát muszáj járőröznie – mondta józanul Harry. 

Legalábbis ő azt hitte, hogy ez egy józan megjegyzés volt, de mindkét lány szúrósan meredt rá. 

– Meglehetősen egzotikusnak hangzik – állapította meg Draco. 

– De legalább felvenne egy talárt! – kiáltott fel Hannah. – Vagy hordana egy szoknyát azok helyett a bőrök helyett, amik minden görbületét megmutatják! 

– És sok olyanja van? – kérdezte Draco. – Mármint görbülete? 

– Na de fiúk! – motyogott Hermione. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy lennének szoknyái – mondta elgondolkozva Harry. – Perselus azt mondta, hogy lehet, hogy nincs neki. 

– Az apád ismeri őt? 

Harry vállat vont, miközben Hermionéra pillantott. 

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, úgy hangzott, mintha ismerné. 

Draco vigyorgott. 

– Hát, nem tűnik ártatlan pásztorlánykának. 

Ron botladozott be a kupéba, vörös arccal, zihálva. 

– Ne mondj semmit – mondta vontatottan Draco. – Találkoztál az új SVK oktatóval. 

Ron bűntudatos pillantást vetett Hermione irányába, mielőtt bólintott. 

– Na és? – kérdezte Draco. – Eddig csak a női szemszöget ismerjük. Mondj el róla mindent. 

– Igen, mondd el nekünk, Ronald – mondta Hermione olyan hangon, ami az izzó parazsat is megfagyasztotta volna. Egyértelmű figyelmeztetés volt, de a Maura Morrighannel kapcsolatos gondolatok minden óvatosságot száműztek Ron válaszából. 

– Ő _bámulatos –_ sóhajtott. – Még Fleurnél is rosszabb, Harry! 

– Úgy hallottuk, hogy gyakorlatilag meztelen – tette hozzá Draco biztató hangon. 

– Rosszabb. Tetőtől talpig fel van öltözve – mondta Ron, és ismét zihálni kezdett. –, de... de a ruhák, amiket hord, szarvasbőrből, vagy miből készültek. Távolról azon töprengesz, hogy van-e rajta egyáltalán valami, mert a színük is olyan. És amikor közelebb érsz hozzá, a blúza és a nadrágja... annyira puhának tűnik, legszívesebben csak néznéd, és csak simogatnád és simogatnád... 

– Maga a Gonosz – mondta ökölbe szorított kézzel Hannah. – Megbabonáz minden fiút a vonaton! 

– Úgy hangzik, mintha valami bűbáj hatna... 

– Ááá nem – rázta a fejét Draco Hermione felé. – De, hogy biztosak legyünk benne, gondolom nekem is oda kellene mennem, és vetnem rá egy pillantást... 

– Ülj vissza, Draco Piton, vagy soha többé nem hiszek el egy szót sem abból, amit mondasz! – csattant fel Hermione. 

– Hát ő meg miről beszél? – kérdezte Hannah Harryhez beszélve. – Ja, amúgy gratulálok, hogy prefektus lettél. 

Harry hálás volt a lehetőségért, hogy témát válthat, elkanyarodva Hermione Rhiannonra tett nyilvánvaló célzásától. 

– Azt hiszem, csak felhúzta magát azon, hogy Ron egy hülye... 

– Könnyű neked, te nem láttad őt! – vágott vissza Ron. 

– Ronald Weasley... 

– Igazán boldog vagyok, hogy prefektus lehetek – folytatta gyorsan Harry. Legalább ismert egy tutibiztos megoldást arra, hogy mindenki figyelmét magára vonja. – De az, hogy mardekáros prefektus vagyok, megváltoztat néhány dolgot. Tavaly, amikor visszatértem az órákra, a Griffendélben laktam, de idén mindkét házamban laknom kell.

Harry azt gondolta volna, hogy Ron lesz az, aki megrémül. Helyette Hermione álla esett le a rémülettől. 

– Jaj, Harry! – kiáltott fel. – Bölcs dolog ez? Lehet, hogy néhányan közülük megenyhültek irántad az elmúlt évben, de néhányuk még mindig a halálodat kívánja! 

Harry elnyomta a bosszúságát arra a célzásra, hogy nem tud vigyázni magára. 

– Draco majd vigyáz rám. 

– Jó, jó... – Hermione könyörgő pillantást vetett Dracóra. – Aztán így is legyen. 

Draco megpaskolta a lány kezét, és mosolygott rá. 

– Megteszem, Hermione. Tudod, hogy megteszem. 

Harry felkészült rá, de Ron nem robbant. Végül megkérdezte.

– Na?

– Mit na?

– Nem ordítasz? 

– Miért ordítanék? 

– Talán, hogy mardekárossá válok? Hogy egész nyáron Perselusszal és Dracóval voltam, és ez meglátszik rajtam? 

– Szereted az apádat, és azt szeretnéd, ha büszke lenne rád – vonta meg a vállát Ron. – Ez nem igazán mardekáros jellemvonás. És amúgy is, amint megláttam a prefektusi jelvényedet, tudtam, hogy kötelezettségeid lesznek. 

– Te... – Harry pislogott. – Ezt nem tudom elhinni! Azt hittem, hogy problémád lesz azzal, hogy az idő felében Dracóval lakjak. 

– Hát, mivel olyannal beszélsz, akinek már a fülén jönnek ki a testvérei... – Ron vigyora ezúttal csak féloldalas volt – megáll az eszem, hogy te _tényleg_ szeretnél vele lakni.

Harry megkönnyebbülten nevetett. Mikor lett Ron ennyire érett? Tavaly utálta a gondolatot, hogy Harry és Draco testvérek lettek. Habár tavaly Ron egyik testvére sem volt halott. Talán annak volt valami köze ehhez. 

– Csak még egy dolog – tette hozzá most Ron olyan hangon, ami gyanúsan közömbös volt Harry ízlésének. 

_Ajjaj!_

– Megint fogó leszel, ugye? Csak a Griffendélé? 

Harry Ginnyre gondolt, azután a Dracótól kapott születésnapi ajándékára – a Tűzvilláma felturbózására, amitől XL szintre javult. Azután arra gondolt, hogy ez az utolsó éve a Roxfortban... De igazából ezt már egy ideje eldöntötte. Alig várta, hogy ismét igazi versenyhelyzetben játszhasson Draco ellen, ezúttal mint vetélytársak, de nem mint ellenségek. 

– Igen, az leszek. 

– És nem játszol a Mardekárnak? 

– Nem játszom a Mardekárnak.

– Nekem ennyi elég – ragyogott fel Ron arca, bár a szemei sötéten csillogtak, ahogy a fülke másik végében ülő Dracóra bámult. – Azért neked is mondok valamit. Egy dologra megesküszöm Merlin szakállára. Ha hagyod, hogy Harry megsebesüljön, akkor megöllek! 

Tavaly Draco erre csak gúnyolódott volna, kicsúfolva Ron képességét, hogy bármilyen kárt tudna tenni benne. Vagy emlékeztette volna Ront a saját kudarcára, hogy megvédje Harryt aznap Roxmortsban. De idén Draco csak bólintott. 

Harry azt gondolta, hogy ez volt a legjobb válasz, amire bárki is számíthatott, tekintettel, hogy kikről volt szó. 

Hermione akkor Draco oldaláról átült Ron mellé, fejét a vállára hajtotta, és könnyedén ringatózott, ahogy a vonat robogott a síneken.

Egész addig így ültek, amíg Ernie be nem jött, és nem szólt nekik, hogy menjenek mindannyian a prefektusi gyűlésre, de először ő is ugyanazt kérdezte, amit mindenki más: 

– _Őt_ láttátok már?   
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar ASLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	9. Chapter 9

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Lafan**

**Béta: FeketeKavics, Quercus**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Kilencedik fejezet: 

_Maura Morrighan_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Ezt egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni – kerekedett el Hermione szeme, amikor Harry és Draco társaságában belépett a Nagyterembe. – Az a nő még mindig nem visel talárt!

Draco a nyakát nyújtogatva kémlelt a tanárok asztala felé. Egy pillanattal később megtorpant, mint aki sóbálvánnyá vált, és halk, füttyentésszerű hang tört elő az ajkai közül.

Harry csak ekkor látta meg az új professzort. Amúgy nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni, mivel ő volt az egyetlen a teremben, aki… nos, legalábbis talárt, azt valóban nem viselt. Bár azt sem lehetett volna mondani, hogy mugli ruhában jelent meg. Szarvasbőr nadrágja és blúza éppolyan szorosan simultak a testére, ahogyan azt Ron állította, és mindkét ruhadarabot gazdagon borították gyöngyök és rojtos szegélyek. Tanáruk világos mogyoróbarna haja a csípőjén alul ért, és ránézésre primitív amulettféleségek díszítették, apró kövek, tollak, kagylóhéjak fonódtak a tincsei közé.

– Úgy néz ki, mint egy… egy… barbár! – robbant ki a megjegyzés Hermionéból.

– Ugyan! Nem szabad leragadnunk a kulturális intolerancia posványában, Hermione – felelt Draco. – Ahogyan a mugliknak is más hagyományaik vannak, mint a varázslóknak – és vedd észre, hogy a _más_ , és nem az _alsóbbrendű_ szót használtam –, úgy az új SVK tanárunknak is eltérőek lehetnek a hagyományai a tiédtől. Attól, hogy a saját kultúrája elvárásainak megfelelően öltözködik, még nem nevezhető barbárnak.

– De ő ír származású!

– És?

– És úgy néz ki, mint… mint egy transzvesztita Pocahontas, vagy nem is tudom! – Hermione hirtelen vállon taszította Ront. – Ne bámuld már!

– Férfiból vagyok… – motyogta Ron halkan.

Hermione vészterhesen nézett végig társasága fiútagjain, majd bólintott egy aprót, amikor Harry arcára siklott a tekintete. 

– Attól még viselkedhetnél normálisan. Ti ketten példát vehetnétek Harryről. Belé több jómodor szorult, mint kettőtökbe együttvéve!

Való igaz, Harry nem bámulta Maura Morrighant, és pláne nem azzal az imádattal teli nyáladzással, amivel a termet lassan betöltő diáksereg egyes hímnemű tagjai. Persze neki is feltűnt tanáruk megjelenése, mivel az kétségkívül egzotikusnak számított, de ez a körülmény most egyáltalán nem foglalkoztatta. Ahhoz túlságosan fájt a keze. Lassan már úgy érezte, mintha egy thesztrál taposta volna meg az ujjait. Talán meg kellett volna erősítenie a hűsítő bűbájt a kastélyba jövet, vagy – és ez még jobb ötletnek tűnt – egy kis pálcás varázslattal tökéletesen jegelhette volna a sérült csontokat.

Hogy egy egyszerű ütés, amit Piersnek kiosztott aznap, hogyan okozhat ekkora fájdalmat a kezében, az Harry előtt sem volt világos, de magában már felülvizsgálta azt az elképzelését, hogy a sérülését és annak történetét megtartja magának. Fel kell mennie a gyengélkedőre, még ha Madame Pomfrey értesíti is az apját a történtekről. 

Ez olyan igazságtalanság… Ha Ron mondjuk elvesztené az eszméletét, arról azért valószínűleg értesítenék a szüleit, de Harry őszintén kételkedett benne, hogy Madame Pomfrey egy ilyen kis balesetet, mint egy sajgó kéz, jelentene Ron családjának.

Viszont Harry esetében, akinek az apja itt él a kastélyban…?

Néha tényleg utálta, hogy az apja a tantestület tagja.

– Először is – emelkedett Draco hangja gőgös magasságba –, az én modorom kifogástalan, nagyon szépen köszönöm. Másodszor, ha Harry nem a tanárnőt bámulja, az csak azért lehetséges, mert fontosabb dolgok járnak az eszében. A mardekárosok elvégre most fogják megtudni, hogy ő is prefektus lett.

Hermione elutasítóan összezárt szája ettől azonnal meleg mosolyra húzódott. 

– Minden rendben lesz, Harry – ütögette meg barátja kezét megnyugtatóan.

Sajnálatos módon a jobb csuklójánál.

Harry elsápadt, és elrántotta a kezét. _Aú…_

– Te komolyan emiatt izgulsz, haver? – kérdezte Ron. – Semmi okod nincsen rá. Hiszen ettél már a mardekárosokkal a múlt évben is, és még mindig köztünk vagy.

– Draco majd vigyáz rám. – Jobb is, hogy a barátai félreértették a dolgot. Arról ugyanis igazán nem akart beszámolni, hogy miért ütötte meg Pierst, ráadásul ha azt tetteti, hogy védelemre van szüksége, azzal csak alátámaszthatja a "tehetetlen Harry" elnevezésű színjátékot, amit az apja és Dumbledore olyan kitartóan szorgalmaznak.

Draco furcsa pillantást vetett rá, talán azért, mert a megjegyzés tulajdonképpen haszontalan volt, hiszen senki nem állt olyan közel hozzájuk, hogy meghallhassa.

– Nos, vacsora után találkozunk, Harry – próbált jókedvet erőltetni a hangja színezetébe Hermione.

– Ma éjjel a Mardekárban alszom. Ma estére az egész házat érintő találkozó van kilátásban, és egy kicsit furcsán festene, ha utána a Griffendél-torony felé venném az irányt.

– Ó! – Hermione nyelt egyet az újabb módosítástól, de nem telt sok időbe, hogy végtelen kíváncsisága felülkerekedjen a Harry biztonságával kapcsolatos kételyein. – Miért kell ilyen megbeszélést tartanotok?

Draco lesajnálóan meredt rá. 

– Azért, mert a mi Házvezetőnk tudja a feladatát. Az nem az én hibám, hogy a griffendéleseknek csak halvány fogalmaik vannak arról, hogy milyen is egy valódi közösség. Most azonban attól tartok, hogy indulnunk kell. Vár ránk a Mardekár!

– Később még találkozunk – búcsúzott el tőlük Harry futtában, ahogyan megpróbálta utolérni Dracót. Valahol reménykedett benne, hogy még vacsora előtt elosonhat Madame Pomfreyhoz – aki valószínűleg pár perc alatt meg tudta volna gyógyítani a kezét –, de a reményei ezzel szétfoszlottak. Draco éppen a saját prefektusi jelvényét villogtatta a diáksereg előtt, gondoskodva egyben arról is, hogy mindenki észrevegye a hasonló jelzést Harry talárján. Alighogy kellőképpen kiélvezte a bemutatót, már helyet is kellett foglalniuk.

– A hetedéves prefektusok a hetedévesek mellé ülnek – jelentette be Draco, amikor Harry az asztal tanárok felé eső vége felé indult. – Ott az elsőévesek ülnek, Harry.

– Úgy gondoltam, hogy talán örülnének neki, ha üdvözölné valaki őket a Mardekárban, beszélgetne velük egy kicsit…

– Te is tudod, hogy ezzel majd akkor foglalkozunk, ha összegyűlünk a társalgóban. – Harry még mindig bizonytalankodott, ezért Draco fintorogva folytatta. – Mutass már egy kis tiszteletet a mardekáros hagyományok iránt, jó?

Ekkor már Harry is észrevette, hogy Piton figyeli őket a tanári asztaltól, így további vita nélkül leült Crak és Monstro közé. Valójában már csak ott maradt hely, ennek ellenére nem volt éppen eszményi választás, mivel így pont szembekerült Blaise Zabinivel.

Zabini, ahogy az várható volt, totál seggfejként viselkedett, és eleinte rosszindulatú megjegyzéseket tett arról, hogy ha valakit kizárnak a tanulók közül, azzal együtt örökre meg kellene fosztani a prefektusi jelvényétől is, aztán azonnal Harrynek támadt.

– Meglep, hogy elfogadtad azt a jelvényt, Potter.

– Mégis miért?

– Parkinsoné volt előzőleg.

– Sajnálom, hogy meghalt – vágott vissza Harry hevesen. – De szövetkezett Nott-tal a testvérem meggyilkolására, így hát aligha várhatod tőlem, hogy együttérzésből ne fogadjam el a jelvényét.

Zabini csúnyán felnevetett. 

– Szóval akkor igaz: a griffendélesek tényleg olyan üresfejűek, mint gondoltam. Te egy _lány_ feladatkörét töltöd be éppen, Potter. Így már fel tudod fogni?

Draco hátradőlt a székében, és karba tette a kezét. 

– Micsoda szégyen, amikor egy mardekáros nem ismeri a saját házának a történetét – vetette oda könnyedén. – Valóban szokássá vált egy fiút és egy lányt nevezni ki a prefektusi posztokra az ötödik évet követően, de ez a szabály nincs kőbe vésve. Anthony Digglesworth és Stanley Stoveblack alig húsz évvel ezelőtt voltak prefektusok egymás mellett az ötödik évüktől az utolsóig. Nem egészen tíz évvel ezelőtt pedig Nora Spelunker és Heidi Heidelburger töltötték be ugyanazt a tisztséget. Rengeteg példát hozhatok még fel, Zabini, ha túl lassú és nehézkes a felfogásod sőt akár magával Piton professzorral is elbeszélgethetsz erről, ha gondolod.

Zabininek erre nem volt értelmes válasza, de mit is lehetett volna egyáltalán mondani? Az asztalnál ülők mind tudtak a múlt évben leírt tízezer mondatáról, így senkit nem lepett meg, hogy ezúttal óvatosabban nyilvánított véleményt.

Alighogy Zabini az asztal felett Crakhoz fordult, Harry egyből megszólította Monstrót. 

– Úgy hallom, hogy azok a gyakorlatok, amiket Hermione kitalált neked a nyáron, tényleg használtak. 

– Ki?

Harry rábámult. 

– Hermione.

– Granger – javította ki Draco.

– Ó, ja ő! – Monstro úgy nézett le a saját kezeire, mintha nem tudná, hogy mihez is kezdjen velük, amíg meg nem érkezik a vacsora. – Aha.

 _Aha?_ Harry ismét beszélgetni próbált. 

– Elmondta nekünk, hogy küldtél neki egy könyvet köszönetképpen.

Monstro védekező mozdulattal rántotta meg a vállát. 

– Hát, szeret olvasni, vagy nem?

– Igen, szeret olvasni – válaszolt neki Draco. – És jól választottál, Greg, rengeteg régimódi átkot tanult abból a könyvből.

– Akkor mégis rendben volt az ajándék? – rágta aggódva a szája szélét Monstro. – Csak merthogy ő egy griffendéles…

– Nos, a Teszlek Süveg folyton azt szajkózza, hogy meg kell tanulnunk jobban kijönni más házakkal. Én kiveszem a részem a dologból, itt van nekem Harry. Érted?

Harry kiöltötte felé a nyelvét, mire Draco komolyan rendreutasító pillantást vetett rá. 

– Méltóság, Harry. Most a Mardekárt képviseled, és nem azt a csürhét a terem másik oldalán. 

Ha lett volna étel az asztalon, Harry megdobta volna valamivel, illendőség ide vagy oda. Vagy mégsem? A keze ugyanis már a dobás gondolatára is megsajdult.

– Annyit dolgozhatsz Hermionéval, amennyit csak akarsz – fordult ismét Monstro felé Draco, figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy Zabini közben felröhög. – Ő nagyon jó fej. Nekem is ő segített a nyáron.

– Ó, igazán? És mégis miben lehetett _neked_ segítségedre? – sziszegett Zabini, felhagyva a Crakkal folytatott eszmecseréjével. Bár valószínűleg eddig is egyfolytában hallgatózott.

 _Hoppá_ … de Draco villámgyorsan kapcsolt. Sikerült úgy felelnie, hogy Rhiannon ne keveredjen a beszélgetésbe. 

– Sokat tanultam tőle, hogy ne kelljen akkora hátrányból indulnom Mugliismeretből. Csatlakozom ebben az évben a RAVASZ-szintű osztályhoz.

– Mugliismeret!?

– Természetesen – bólintott Draco nyugodt hangon. – Auror szeretnék lenni. Hogyan mutathatnám meg ennél is nyilvánvalóbban, hogy kinőttem az értelmetlen _mi kontra ők_ mentalitást, amit szerencsétlenségemre a neveltetésem erőszakolt rám?

– Neked a maradék eszed is elment – vicsorgott Zabini dühödten. – Aranyvérű varázsló vagy, nem egy ilyen…

– Nem fogok egy olyan alakkal vitatkozni, akinek az volt a legjobb visszavágása tavaly, hogy Malfosnak szólított – vonta fel a szemöldökét Draco.

Zabini válaszra nyitotta a száját, de akármit is akart még mondani, azt elnyomta a Teszlek Süveg hangja, mert belekezdett éves dalocskájába az összefogásról és a testvériségről. Harry meg sem próbálta követni a mondókáját. Hallotta ezt már elégszer, ráadásul a keze most már tényleg borzasztóan lüktetett a fájdalomtól. Eddig azt hitte, hogy csak megrepedt az egyik ujjízülete, de mostanra a fájdalom az egész karjába kisugárzott a csontjain át.

– Allenhamper, Nella! – szólította az egyik gyereket McGalagony.

– Mardekár!

Hangos üdvrivalgás támadt az asztalnál, ami visszhangot vetett a mennyezet boltívein.

Ez a hang térítette magához Harryt gondolatai szövevényéből. 

Draco összehúzott szemmel méregette a vörös hajú kislányt, amint az félénken leül az asztal végében. 

– Úgy néz ki, mint egy nyamvadt Weasley.

Harry végtelenül finoman a térdére fektette a kezét az asztal alatt, vigyázva, hogy teljesen mozdulatlanul tudja tartani, amit persze könnyebb volt elhatározni, mint kivitelezni, mert ehhez a bal kezével meg kellett fognia a jobb könyökét. 

– Úgy tűnik, hogy Larissa már a gondjaiba vette – állapította meg, hogy elterelje a gondolatait a kezéről. Ami igaz is volt, hiszen a kis másodéves, aki akkora érdeklődést tanúsított Maressz iránt, most az újoncnak integetett, hogy üljön oda mellé. Egy pillanatnyi habozás után Nella lejjebb csúszott feléje a padban.

Ahogy a Teszlek Süveg a Hollóhátba osztott egy kisfiút, aki inkább tűnt kilenc évesnek, mint tizenegynek, Draco előrehajolt az asztalnál, és mereven Harryt bámulta. 

– Minden rendben?

– Aha – felelt Harry, és próbált nem felszisszenni közben. Mostanra már az sem számított, hogy sikerül-e mozdulatlanul tartania a kezét, mert az így is, úgy is lüktetett a fájdalomtól.

Draco lehalkította a hangját. 

– Úgy tűnik, mintha… viszketnének a karjaid.

Nyilvánvalóan annak is van hátránya, ha elrejti mindkét kezét az asztal alatt. 

– Nem erről van szó – adta fel a titkolózást Harry egy sóhajjal. – Csak megpróbálom nem mozdítani őket. Azt hiszem… uhh, hogy eltörhetett az egyik csont a kézfejemben.

– Te viccelsz… vagy mégsem. – Draco végignézett az asztal hosszán. – Mindjárt visszajövök.

Tényleg villámgyorsan visszaért. 

– Megmondtam Jeffriesnek és Zimmerynek, hogy átmenetileg vegyék át a feladatainkat. Gyere velem. 

Harry felismerte a két hatodéves mardekáros prefektus nevét a vonaton tartott gyűlésről. 

– Hová?

– A gyengélkedőre – vetette oda Draco türelmetlenül.

– Madame Pomfrey talán nincs is ott – lesett Harry a tanári asztal felé. – Itt kell lennie az ünnepségen, nem?

– Akkor jelzünk neki a csengővel – sóhajtott fel Draco. – Hát nem magyarázta el ezt az egészet nektek McGalagony még elsőben?

Harry megrázta a fejét. Nem első alkalommal tűnődött el azon, hogy mennyire más színben látná az egész Roxfortot, ha a kezdetektől fogva Piton lett volna a házvezető tanára. Persze Piton akkoriban még utálta őt. Milyen furcsa ez a gondolat ma már… de mindent összevetve mégis jobb, hogy annak idején a Griffendélbe került, még ha McGalagonynak valóban mások is az elképzelései a háza irányításával kapcsolatban.

– Csak még felszaladok a tanári asztalhoz, hogy megmondjam Perselusnak, hova megyünk.

– Vissza is érünk, mielőtt még észrevenné, hogy eltűntünk – vetette ellene Harry. – Gyerünk már.

Draco egy pillanatig még fontolgatta a kérdést, aztán megrántotta a vállát. 

– Ahogy akarod.

\-------------------------------

Valóban volt a gyengélkedőn egy jelzőcsengő, ahogyan Draco mondta. Alighogy Draco megérintette, a kandalló felizzott, és Madame Pomfrey lépett ki belőle, köténye és fityulája éppoly kifogástalanul keményített volt, mint máskor. Harry nem szenvedhette parancsoló természetét az elmúlt évben, de a fájdalom már olyan elviselhetetlen méreteket öltött a karjában, hogy hálásan fogadta a nővér érkezését.

– Köszönöm, hogy ilyen gyorsan ideért. Megsebesült a kezem. – Elébe tartotta sérült kezét, ami kezdett megdagadni időközben.

– Oda ülj le – mutatott Madame Pomfrey a legközelebbi ágyra. Aztán egy varázsigével emelte a levegőbe Harry karját, aki ettől úgy érezte, mintha egy puha, levegőből készült párnán nyugodna a fájó testrész. Felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– Ez meg hogyan történt? – érdeklődött a gyógyító, mialatt három kört írt le a levegőben Harry keze feje felett, egyre közelebb a bőrfelszínhez.

– Öhm…

– Azt önnek nem kell tudnia – vágott közbe Draco gyorsan, aki közben Harry mellé húzódott.

– Nem is tudtam fiatalember, hogy elvégezte a varázsgyógyító-tanfolyamot – felelt Madame Pomfrey. – Hol töltötte a gyakorlati idejét? Sehol? Akkor legyen olyan szíves, és engedje meg nekem, hogy folytassam a vizsgálatot. Tehát, Potter, hogyan történt mindez?

– Megütöttem valakit, oké?

A gyógyító boszorkány sűrű ciccegés közepette ingatta a fejét. 

– Ökölre ment valakivel, Potter? Nem szabadna ilyen kilengésekbe keverednie. Mindazok után, ami tavaly történt magával, törékeny az egészsége, és…

– Dehogy törékeny!

– Látnia kellett volna a másik fickót – tette hozzá Draco.

– Ó, hallgassanak már, mindketten – csattant fel Pomfrey. – Ez egy kicsit csípni fog.

Csípett is, de csak egy pillanatig. Amikor Madame Pomfrey végzett, a fájdalom egyszerűen eltűnt a kezéből. Óvatosan kinyújtóztatta az ujjait és a csuklóját. 

– Egy kicsit mintha merev lenne…

– Megrepedt két ízülete, és meghúzta a csuklójában futó inakat. Még jó, hogy egy kicsit merev a terület! – rázta meg az ujját Madame Pomfrey feléje fenyegetően. – Ugyanúgy használhatja a kezét, ahogyan eddig is, de ha lehetséges, azt tanácsolnám, hogy a jövőben a huliganizmust hagyja másra!

– Igenis, asszonyom – mormolta Harry, aztán ráébredt, hogy ez így alighanem tiszteletlenségnek hangzik, így megköszörülte a torkát, és folytatta. – Köszönöm, Madame Pomfrey. Máris sokkal jobban van a kezem.

– Remélem is. Az apját természetesen értesítenem kell erről…

– Arra semmi szükség…

– Valóban nem szükséges – szólalt meg egy mély hang az ajtóban. Harrynek hátra se kellett néznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, ki áll ott, de azért megfordult, és meglátta Pitont, amint feléjük indul a gyengélkedő bejáratától. _Nagyszerű_.

– De a fiú _verekedésbe_ keveredett, Perselus!

– Ezzel a ténnyel már órák óta tisztában vagyok.

Harry nyelt egy nagyot, mialatt azon tűnődött, hogy ez alatt mit is érthetett az apja. 

– Semmi lényeges nem történt – sietett hát leszögezni. – Csak egy kicsit meghúztam a csuklómat, ennyi az egész.

Perselus mindössze egy oldalpillantást vetett rá.

– Már meggyógyítottam – folytatta Madame Pomfrey. – A részleteket természetesen bevezetem az adatai közé, ha további kérdések merülnének fel.

Perselus bólintott. 

– Akkor minden rendben van. Mi most visszatérünk az évnyitó ünnepségre. Köszönöm, Poppy.

 _Ennyi lett volna az egész? Nincs kioktatás?_ Harry leugrott az ágyról és követte apját és bátyját a folyosóra. 

– Honnan tudtad, hogy hol keress bennünket, Perselus? – érdeklődött Draco.

Harry arra a tükörre gondolt, ami Pitonnál volt a vonaton, de aztán elvetette az ötletet. A kastélyban elvileg nem lehet használni az ilyesmit; például még maga Piton sem tudja a mai napig megmondani, hogy a Tekergők Térképe hogyan képes nyomon követni a kastély területén zajló eseményeket.

– Észrevettem, hogy a fiaim váratlanul elhagyják a termet, Poppy Pomfrey pedig öt perccel később követi őket, vagyis pontosan annyi idő múlva, amennyi a gyengélkedőre vezető út megtételéhez szükséges. Képes vagyok levonni a megfelelő következtetéseket.

– De hogyan értetted azt, hogy már tudtál a verekedésről? – firtatta a részleteket Draco.

Harry legszívesebben fejbe csapta volna érte. Keményen.

– Én nem neveznék egyetlen jobbegyenest verekedésnek. Egy indokolatlan ütés, mindössze. Mindamellett azt meg kell mondanom, hogy a viselkedésed meglep, Harry.

– Sajnálom – motyogott Harry. – De ő… á, hagyjuk. – Mit is mondhatna? Hogy Piers kikezdett vele? Ez a kifogás még az ő fülében is hülyeségnek hangzana. – Egyáltalán honnan tudsz minderről? – kérdezte inkább elcsigázva.

– Nem hallottad még a régi mondást, hogy az apáknak hátul is van szemük? Van benne igazság.

– Apu… Légy szíves!

– Kingsley számolt be nekem az incidensről. Álruhában tartózkodott az állomáson, hogy a zavarkeltés legkisebb jelére is közbe tudjon lépni. Arra persze egyikünk sem számított, hogy a zavar forrása éppen te magad leszel, Harry.

– Sajnálom – ismételte Harry, és egyre nyomorultabban érezte magát, hogy már megint cserbenhagyott valakit.

– Kingsley kezelésbe vette Mr. Polkisst, mielőtt még értesíthette volna a mugli hatóságokat – folytatta a történetet Piton. – Harry, az irodámban szeretnélek látni közvetlenül a holnapi órák után. Beszélnünk kell.

– Igen, uram. Öö… apu.

Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy Piton még mondana valamit, de addigra visszaértek a Nagyterem széles ajtaja elé. 

-… ahol a különböző mágikus fajok közötti kommunikáció fejlesztésén dolgozott – szállt feléjük Dumbledore hangja. – Nagy örömmel üdvözölhetem Morrighan professzort a Roxfortban!

A teremben tapsvihar tört ki, itt-ott füttyentésekkel tarkítva.

Az igazgató hirtelen meglóbálta a feje felett a varázspálcáját. 

– Adják meg professzor Morrighannek a kellő tiszteletet! – mennydörgött a hangja a termen át.

Öklendező hangok kíséretében néhány fiú a szájához kapott, ahogy buborékok ömlöttek a szájukból.

– _Bocalavare_ – ujjongott halkan Draco. – Nézd! Zabini is kapott belőle!

Ahogy a helyükre tartottak, Harry megállapította, hogy Ron is hasonló állapotban van. Hermione – jó néhány más lánnyal egyetemben – eleddig karba fonta a kezét, de most elégedetten szemlélte a fejleményeket.

– Köszönöm, Dumbledore professzor, de meg tudom védeni magam – emelkedett szólásra Maura Morrighan kellemesen lágy, dallamos ír kiejtéssel. Felemelte a pálcáját, ami az itt-ott kiserkenő levelekkel és mohával borítva inkább úgy nézett ki, mint egy faág, és egyetlen mozdulattal megszüntette az átkot. Kézelője szélén meglebbent a mozdulattól a rojt.

– Tényleg gyönyörű – sóhajtott fel Draco.

– Eh – nyögte be Harry. _Ugyan mit számít?_ Túlságosan aggasztotta a közelgő "beszélgetés" Pitonnal ahhoz, hogy Maura Morrighannel foglalkozzon. _Csak az számít, hogy az új tanáruk tényleg jól oktatja-e a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését. Ami nem valószínű. Ennek a nőnek még olyan pálcája sincs, mint nekünk!_

Ahogy Draco és Harry helyet foglaltak, Piton elsuhant mellettük, hogy visszatérjen a tanári asztalnál elfoglalt helyére. _Huhh_. Ez eddig elkerülte Harry figyelmét, de az apja az új tanerő mellett ült. Múlt évben viszont nem ült Aran mellett, és Harry nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot.

Dumbledore még elmondta a szokásos figyelmeztetést a Tiltott Rengeteggel és a kentaurok etetésének veszélyeivel kapcsolatban, aztán összecsapta a tenyerét, és kezdődött a lakoma. Ételhalmok jelentek meg előttük az asztalokon. Sült csirke, krumplipüréhegyek finom mártásokkal leöntve, és legalább tizenkét fajta péksütemény.

Harry éppen kiszedett volna magának egy adagot, amikor Stephanie Zimmery bukkant fel Draco könyökénél. Tiszteletteljesen kihúzta magát, és jelentett: 

– Tíz új tanuló került a Mardekárba. Feljegyeztem a nevüket.

Azzal átnyújtott egy listát Draconak, és visszament a helyére.

– A legtöbbjük nem ismerős – mondta Draco, amint átfutotta a neveket –, de azt hiszem, hogy Nottéknak lehet valami közük a Leightonokhoz. A listán pedig van egy Amanda Leighton.

– Még egy Nott – nyögött fel Harry. – Csodálatos.

– Nos, ő csak tizenegy éves – felelt Draco, majd eltette a listát a talárja zsebébe, miután Harry is áttanulmányozta. – Még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy valóban rokonságban áll-e Theodore-ral. – Zabinihoz fordult. – Szóval, miről maradtunk le?

– Hol voltatok? – kérdezett vissza Zabini hűvösen.

– Nekem kellett vécére mennem – vágta rá Harry. – Már nem bírtam tovább várni.

– És ehhez kísérőre volt szükséged? – vihogott fel Zabini.

Ez annyit mindenesetre bizonyított, hogy messze nem olyan jó megfigyelő, mint Piton. Ami még hasznosnak bizonyulhat, így Harry ezúttal nem bánta, hogy elő kell állnia a szokásos fedősztorival. 

– Nem szabad egyedül mászkálnom a folyosókon, hiszen Voldemort az életemre tör.

Örömmel látta, hogy Zabini összerándul a név hallatán.

– És ebben az évben nem fogja a saját háza elárulni – tette hozzá Draco. – Az egyébként is szégyenteljes eset volt.

– Még mardekáros mércével mérve is – bólintott Harry.

 _Hoppá_. Ezt talán nem a legtapintatosabban fogalmazta meg. Erre Harry már azelőtt rádöbbent, hogy Draco a szokásos szúrós pillantását irányozta volna feléje.

Szóbeli feddés helyett viszont Draco Zabinihez fordult. 

– Számolj be róla, hogy miről maradtunk le. Ez nem puszta kérés, Blaise. A Mardekár prefektusaként szólítalak fel rá.

Ez meglepő módon bevált. Draco kétségkívül tudta, hogyan kell bánni a háza tagjaival. Harry emlékeztette magát arra, hogy jobban meg kell figyelnie Draco módszerét az ilyen helyzetek kezelésében.

– Kiderült, hogy Morrighan valamiféle mindentudó polihisztor – fogott bele a történetbe Zabini.

– Annyira jó történelemből? – nyelt nagyot Harry.

– A kifejezés annyit tesz, hogy több területen is kiemelkedő a tudása – magyarázta Draco türelmetlenül. – De mégis melyeken?

– Nos, kezdetnek tökéletesen képzett Auror. Öt évig dolgozott a szakmában.

_Ó. Ez ígéretesen hangzik._

– Aztán amikor gyerekkorunkban a Sötét Nagyúr vereséget szenvedett, otthagyta a Minisztériumot, és egyik elfoglaltságból a másikba sodródott.

_Ez már kevésbé ígéretes._

– Dumbledore azt állította, hogy ugyanolyan könnyedén taníthatna a nő Bűbájtant, Bájitaltant vagy Számmisztikát, mint SVK-t – folytatta a beszámolót Zabini. – De az utolsó néhány évben egy mágikus lényeknek fenntartott természetvédelmi parkot irányított. A fajok közötti nyelvek kidolgozásán dolgozott, legalábbis így hangzott a dolog.

– Szóval talán éppen annyira képzett és alkalmas a feladatra, mint amennyire… _oh, la, la._

– Én is emiatt kerültem bajba – közölte Zabini szárazon. – Úgyhogy a helyedben visszafognám magam.

Harry nem akart hinni a saját fülének. _Most olyan, mintha Draco és Zabini hirtelen megint jóban lennének egymással. Valószínűleg az egész csak egy szerep oda-vissza, és mindkét fél megpróbálja az adott helyzetből önmaga számára a lehető legtöbbet kihozni, de egy biztos: most már még kevésbé értem a mardekárosokat._

\----------------------------

A mardekáros házgyűlés abból állt, hogy a tanulók rendezett sorokban megálltak Piton előtt, az elsőévesek legelöl, míg házvezetőjük felsorolta a szabályokat és az elvárásokat a Mardekárral kapcsolatban. Az összes prefektust név szerint is bemutatta, hiszen az elsőévesek nem ismerhetik az azelőtt évben kinevezett prefektusokat. 

Harry meglepetésére minden prefektust megéljeneztek, őt is beleértve.

Meglepetése még nagyobb méreteket öltött, amikor a mardekárosok gúnyos sziszegésbe és fújolásba fogtak a közlés hallatán, miszerint Ernie és Padma lettek az iskolaelsők. Nos, ez a reakció tulajdonképpen nem is volt annyira meglepő, de az mindenképpen, hogy Piton nem intette rendre őket.

– A társalgóba vezető ajtó jelszavát minden körülmények között titokban kell tartaniuk – fejezte be a beszédét Piton. – Jaj annak a mardekárosnak, aki megosztja ezt az információt egy másik házbélivel. Nem tűröm az ilyen fajta fegyelmezetlenséget!

Az elsőévesek tágra nyílt szemmel, rémülten figyelték, de még Zabini is beleborzongott a szavaiba.

Harry legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Piton ekkor fél térdre ereszkedett, és magához intette a legfiatalabb tanulókat. 

– A Mardekár azonban nem csak elvárások és kötelezettségek végtelen sorából áll, mint ahogyan azt hamarosan meg fogják tapasztalni. Mi egy testvériséget alkotunk ebben az iskolában, így mindig találhatnak majd valakit, aki segít önöknek beilleszkedni az osztályukba, illetve a Roxfort társadalmi életébe. Ha bármilyen kérdés vagy kérés merülne fel Önökben, egy idősebb mardekároshoz kell fordulniuk. Amennyiben egy felnőtt segítségére volna szükségük, úgy én is bármikor a rendelkezésükre állok. Ma este megkezdhetik a Roxfort feltérképezésének feladatát. A prefektusok egyike megbeszéli majd önökkel az iskolai időbeosztást és egyéb alapvető tudnivalókat, hogy a holnapi nap folyamán, amikor meg kell jelenniük az első óráikon, ne kelljen a folyosókon bolyonganiuk zavarodottan.

Azzal felsorolta a párosításokat ezekhez a beszélgetésekhez; Harrynek Amanda Leighton jutott.

Mindezek után Piton keresztbe tett lábbal leült a szokott helyére.

Egy pillanatnyi csend után a diákok között felbomlott a szervezett rend. Legtöbben a szobáik felé indultak, de néhányan a házvezetőjükkel kívántak szót váltani.

Az elsőévesek bizonytalanul toporogtak, látszott, hogy nem igazán tudják, mit is kellene most tenniük. Harry együtt tudott érezni velük; még jól emlékezett a legelső napjára a Roxfortban, amikor még minden annyira új és szokatlan volt.

Elindult hát az elsősök felé, de mielőtt hozzájuk érhetett volna, Larissa elkapta a talárja ujját. 

– Harry!

– Helló…

– Hol van Maressz? Hol van?

– Fent a szobámban, gondolom – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Néha elcsatangol, ezt te is tudod. Ó… azt tudtad, hogy Draco egy menyétet kapott a születésnapjára? Talán hagyja majd, hogy játssz Lokival, ha szépen megkéred.

– Drakcinak van egy vadászgörénye? – ragyogott fel Larissa szeme egy pillanatra. – Nem számít! A kígyók akkor is jobbak.

Ettől Harry elnevette magát. Draco utálta, ha Drakcinak hívták. Harry ettől legszívesebben még inkább felbuzdította volna Larissát a becenév használatára. 

– Beszélnem kell a nekem kiosztott elsőévessel – közölte Larissával. – Később még találkozunk.

– Ebben az évben többet leszel a mi társalgónkban? – reménykedett Larissa.

– Igen – felelt Harry magabiztosan.

– És Maressz is?

– Maressz is.

\---------------------------------

Végül mégis Amanda Leigthon találta meg Harryt, és nem fordítva. 

– Te vagy Harry Potter – állapította meg, és előrenyújtotta cseppnyi kezét. – Mandy Leighton.

Annyira fiatalnak tűnt. Harry az arcát tanulmányozta, hogy fel tud-e fedezni rajta olyan vonást, ami Nottra emlékeztetné, de nem talált. Ahogy megrázta a kislány kezét, azon tűnődött, hogy hogyan tudná udvariasan beleszőni a beszélgetésbe a rokonság kérdését. Az, hogy _Fűz bármilyen vérségi kötelék ahhoz a mocsokhoz, aki tavaly Voldemort kezére akart juttatni?_ nem tűnt jó kezdésnek, ha azt vesszük, hogy prefektusként az volt a feladata, hogy biztosítsa Amanda jó közérzetét a Mardekárban.

– Olvastam rólad – közölte Amanda, ahogy Harry egy kevésbé zsúfolt sarokba vezette. Harrynél volt egy lista azokról a dolgokról, amiket mindenképpen meg kell beszélniük, de azt remélte, hogy nem kell túlságosan sokszor belepillantania. Szerette volna, ha úgy tűnik, hogy tudja, mit csinál.

– A Prófétában?

Amanda megrázta a fejét. 

– Az unalmas. De benne voltál a _Csepp Varázslók Világában_.

 _Ó!_

– Akkor te aranyvérű vagy?

Régebben ezt a kérdést még feleslegesnek ítélte volna, de ma már tudta, hogy a Mardekárban is vannak félvérek és mugli származásúak.

– Félvér vagyok – javította ki az elsőéves a feltételezését. – Mint te.

Akkor talán mégsem kívánja majd a halálát, még ha rokona is Nottnak.

– Az igazi apukám meghalt, amikor még kicsi voltam – folytatta Amanda. – Ő mugli származású volt. Aztán anyu hozzáment Nicholas Leightonhoz, így végül örökbe fogadtak.

Ez azt jelenti, hogy vérségi kapcsolat nem fűzi Notthoz. Harry tudta, hogy ettől nem szabadna jobban éreznie magát, de nem segíthetett a dolgon.

– Engem is.

Amanda összeráncolta a homlokát. 

– Én azt hittem, hogy az anyukád és az apukád még egészen kis korodban haltak meg.

– Úgy értettem, hogy nemrég fogadtak örökbe. Csak én nem változtattam meg a nevemet.

– A _Piton_ név tényleg nem hangzik valami jól – fogta suttogóra hirtelen a hangját Amanda.

Harry fel tudott idézni olyan időket, amikor még maradéktalanul egyetértett volna ezzel a megállapítással. 

– De igen.

– De nem.

– De, százszor.

– Minden rendben, Mr. Potter?

Harry felnézett az apjára, aki időközben megkezdte a szokásos köreit a társaságban, hogy leellenőrizze, hogyan haladnak a prefektusok az elsőévesekkel. A megszólítás egy pillanatra meghökkentette, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy Piton valószínűleg ebben a szituációban prefektusként, és nem a fiaként közelít hozzá.

– Igen, Piton professzor – felelt hát kötelességtudóan. – Ez itt Amanda Leigthon. Éppen a családjáról mesélt nekem.

– Már mondtam, hogy szólíts Mandynek – közölte vele a kislány felháborodva.

– Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Miss Leighton – nyújtotta felé a kezét Piton. – Üdvözlöm a Mardekárban.

Mandy némileg megszeppenve rázta meg tanára kezét, mert Piton elég félelmetes jelenség lehetett a maga feketeségében egy kislány számára.

– Kérem, figyeljen oda rá, Mr. Potter, hogy minden kérdést megbeszéljenek – figyelmeztette Piton Harryt, mielőtt továbbindult.

– Az időbeosztással és a tantermek elhelyezkedésével már tisztában vagyok. Nos, elméletben legalábbis. Theo sokat szokott mesélni a Roxfortról.

Harry valahogy megállta, hogy ne látsszon rajta, mekkorát nyelt ettől az információtól. 

– Akkor azokhoz a Leightonokhoz tartozol hát?

– A mostohaapám Theo apjának unokatestvére. Karácsonykor néha szoktunk találkozni, meg a szünidőben, de… persze idén nyáron nem.

 _Mert Nott az Azkabanban van._ Harry megint nyelt egyet. 

– Közel álltatok egymáshoz?

– Nem is tudom – vonta meg Amanda a vállát. – Hat évvel volt idősebb nálam, és nagyon szeretett dicsekedni. Sajnálom, hogy át akart adni a Sötét Nagyúrnak. A mostohaapámat nagyon felzaklatta a dolog.

– Ő nem mardekáros volt?

Amanda úgy húzta el a száját, mint aki nem érti a kérdést. 

– Dehogynem. Éppen azért.

_Szóval az rendben lett volna, ha Nott akkor próbálta volna meg elrabolni, amikor még nem volt tagja a Mardekárnak? Így értette volna Amanda?_

– Különben is mondtam, hogy benne vagy a könyvekben, amiket gyerekkoromban olvastam. Téged átadni a Sötét Nagyúrnak olyan lenne, mint elárulni Herkulest!

– Nem vagyok Herkules – szólt közbe Harry, és közben megpróbált a sötét erejére nem gondolni. – És ha lehet, nevezd őt, de legalábbis gondolj rá Voldemortként.

– Nem szabadna vadásznia rád, most, hogy te is mardekáros vagy – szögezte le Amanda, aki úgy tett, mintha meg se hallotta volna Harry közbevetését.

– Sorold fel nekem az elsőévesek óráit, és hogy hol találhatod meg a megfelelő tantermeket! – vetette fel Harry, mivel belátta, hogy a beszélgetés nem vezet sehová. – Valamint azt, hogy mit tudsz a tanárokról. Ne aggódj, semmit nem fogok ebből visszamondani Piton professzornak.

Amanda félrebillent fejjel nézte Harryt. 

– Ő fogadott örökbe téged. Mindig ilyen hivatalosan szólítod meg?

– Tanórákon és prefektusként igen – mosolyodott el Harry. – Egyébként korántsem vagyunk ilyen hivatalosak, biztosíthatlak.

– Ó! Rendben. – Amanda sorolni kezdte a tantárgyakat, az ujjain számolva őket. – Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése, Bűbájtan, Átváltoztatástan, Bájitaltan…

\------------------------------------------

Harry legelső Mardekárban eltöltött éjszakája nagyjából annyira alakult jól, ahogyan az várható volt. Zabini hosszan felsóhajtott, amikor meglátta a hetedévesek hálótermében Harry ládáját – még ha valójában Piton régi iskolai ládájáról volt is szó. Most, hogy mardekárosokkal kellett megosztania a szobáját, Harry hasznosnak ítélte az extra védővarázslatokat.

Zabini persze nem állta meg panaszkodás nélkül a beállított "plusz ágy" miatt, holott valójában Nott távozásával a létszám pont annyi volt, mint máskor.

– Milyen kár, hogy a prefektusoknak nincs külön szobájuk – jelentette ki Draco.

Mint azt Harry megtapasztalni volt kénytelen, Monstro idegesítő szokásai közé tartozott az ágyon ugrálás is. Draco csak megrántotta a vállát. 

– Meg van erősítve – suttogta Harry felé.

– Mágiával vagy csavarokkal? – kérdezett vissza Harry hasonló stílusban.

– Mindkettővel.

– Miről pusmogtok ti ketten?

– Csak prefektusi teendőket beszéltünk meg, Blaise – fordult Draco gonosz mosollyal Zabini felé.– Ezt te úgysem értenéd.

A Zabini arcára kiülő kifejezés villámgyorsan eltűnt, de ahhoz nem elég gyorsan, hogy Harry ne vegye észre. _Hát persze… miután Dracót kicsapták, Nott az Azkabanba került, Crak és Monstro pedig eleve nem szállhattak volna be a versenybe, Zabini nyilvánvalóan arra számított, hogy ő maga lesz a prefektus._

_De még azok után is, hogy Piton leíratta vele azt a tízezer mondatot?_

_A remény tényleg nem hal meg soha_ , vonta le a következtetést Harry.

– Az a lány tényleg nem Weasley – nyújtózkodott Draco egy ásítás kíséretében. – Már Nella Allenhamper. Ő jutott nekem, meg David Hanson.

– Apu neked két elsőévest is kijelölt?

Draco biztos kézzel lazította meg a nyakkendőjét. 

– Én már kétszer is patronáltam elsősöket, Harry. Magától értetődik, hogy elbírok kettővel is. Te mire jutottál a Leighton lánnyal?

Mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy Zabini minden szavukat hallja, Harry úgy tett, mintha nem is hallotta volna meg a kérdést. 

– Menjünk, keressük meg Maresszt és Lokit.

Amikor leértek a társalgóba – ami egyébként jóformán üres volt ebben a kései órában – Harry halkan beszámolt az Amandával folytatott beszélgetéséről. 

– Tényleg rokonságban áll Nott-tal. Olyan mostoha-unokatestvér félék, de akkor is számít a dolog. Azt mondta, hogy hiányolta Nottot a nyáron.

Draco arca megfeszült, de csak ennyit kérdezett. 

– Nos, mit tehetne egy elsőéves?

– Nem hiszem, hogy bármire is készülne – tette hozzá Harry. – Ő csak olyan… nem is tudom. Nem bámult rám csészealj-méretű szemekkel, mint annak idején Ginny, de azért… nem is tudom.

– Van egy kis rajongód, erre akarsz kilyukadni?

– Nos, folyton arról beszélt, hogy benne vagyok a gyerekkori könyveiben.

– Ez a hátránya, ha valaki Harry Potter, de azért ne feledd el, hogy a bájos felszín alatt egy újabb Nott is rejtőzhet. A fenébe, Loki hol lehet?

– Sejtem, Maressz hol lehet. – Harry bizonytalanul megállt. – Ööö… bemehetnek itt fiúk a lányok hálótermébe?

– Ezt inkább ne próbáljuk ki. Még a végén kapnánk egy újabb leckét az illendő viselkedésről… – indult Draco egy csapat kuncogó lány felé, akik éppen akkor értek le a társalgóba, és rájuk szólt: – Szeretném, ha valaki lehívná nekem Kentet.

– Kentet? – nézett rá Harry.

Draco a szemét forgatta a kérdés hallatán. 

– _Larissa_ Kentet. És még te oktatsz ki engem amiatt, hogy nem tudom a saját házam tagjainak a nevét.

– Múlt évben még nem is tudtad.

– Legyen elég annyi, hogy ebben az évben egy kicsit komolyabban veszem a pozíciómmal járó felelősséget.

Harry ezt nagyon is meg tudta érteni. Egészen más dolog az, ha csak azért neveznek ki prefektusnak, mert a házvezetőd puszta tettetésből kénytelen hízelegni az apádnak, mint ha az igazi apád megbízik benned és a képességeidben.

Larissa ugrálva futott le a lépcsőn, kettesével véve a fokokat, bár az egyik kezével gondosan Maresszt tartotta a helyén, aki a nyaka köré tekeredve ránézésre békésen szunnyadt.

Draco beleborzongott a látványba. Akármennyire sikerült is túltennie magát a fóbiáján, azért soha nem fogja megkedvelni a kígyókat. A látványt, amint egy ilyen teremtmény egy kislány nyaka köré tekeredik, nyilván szívesen kihagyta volna.

– Larissa – hajolt le Harry, hogy lefejtse kedvencét a kislány nyakáról –, tudom, hogy szeretnél egy saját kígyót, de azért az nem helyes, ha az enyémet kezeled sajátodként.

Larissa olyan gyorsan pislogott az enyhe feddéstől Harry hangjában, mint aki mindjárt könnyekben tör ki. 

– De Maressz annyira magányos volt, és különben is, az a csúnya nagy görény meg akarta enni, és…

– Mit csináltál Lokival? – Draco fenyegetően lépett közelebb hozzájuk. 

– Semmit… nos, semmi komolyat…

– Mit, Larissa? – érdeklődött Draco veszélyesen halk hangon, amitől a másodéves addig hátrált, amíg csak a falnak nem ütközött.

– Nem hagyhattam, hogy kettéharapja Maresszt!

– Csak mondd el nekünk, hogy mit tettél Draco görényével – szólalt közbe Harry.

– Én… én egy dobozba zártam…

– Egy dobozba – villant meg Draco szeme. – És mégis hol van ez a doboz?

– A… a… – Larissa riadtan nézett fel rá. – A folyosón, pár lépésre a társalgó bejáratától. Én ki akartam engedni valamikor… reggel felé, Drakci, esküszöm…

Draco válasz helyett elmasírozott, hogy alig egy perccel később egy fehér görénnyel a karjában térjen vissza, amit csendben vigasztalgatott, legalábbis addig, amíg hallótávolságon belül nem ért. 

– Le kellene vonnom száz pontot emiatt, te kis taknyos. Mi lett volna, ha Frics találja meg előbb? Kidobta volna Lokit a kastélyból, hogy a Tiltott Rengetegben kóboroljon!

– Ó, biztos vagyok benne, hogy megtalálta volna Hagrid kunyhóját…

Draco mérgesen meredt Harryre. 

– Az még rosszabb lett volna. – Visszafordult Larissához, aki az alsó ajkát rágta rémületében. – Ne merészelj még egyszer hozzányúlni a görényemhez!

Ettől Larissa végleg könnyekben tört ki.

– Mi van? _Mi?_ – nézett rá Draco türelmetlenül.

– Ő me… me… meg akarta enni M… M… Maresszt!

– Nem akarta megenni – próbálta csillapítani Harry.

– De igen, de igen, igenis meg akarta! – hüppögött Larissa vigasztalhatatlanul.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ebben a helyzetben mi a teendő, de úgy érezte, hogy kegyetlen dolog lenne magára hagyni a kislányt a bánatával, így hát az egyik közeli székhez terelte, és leültek. Kettejüknek ugyan szűkös volt a hely, de azért elfértek. 

– Loki mostanra már egészen jól megszokta Maresszt, komolyan mondom. Egész jól kijönnek egymással, és tudod, ha Maressz igazán félne tőle, akkor be tudna bújni egy apró kis résbe a kövek között, vagy a saját dobozába, ahol biztonságban van. De azért megkérdezem őt is, rendben?

Egy párszaszájú csevellyel később Larissa lelkes, bár még nedves és kipirult arccal nézett kettejükre. 

– Maressz azt mondja, hogy Loki csak nézte őt, Larissa.

– De olyan furcsán…

– Szálljatok már le a görényemről! – szólt közbe Draco keményen, bár közben egyik kezével lassan, megnyugtatóan simogatta Loki hátát. – Te pedig ne hívj többet Drakci-nak!

Larissa beleegyezően bólintott, és felkászálódott Harry öléből. Hogy hogyan került tulajdonképpen oda, azt Harry nem tudta volna megmondani. Mialatt Maressz-szel beszélt, Larissa tényleg sokat fészkelődött mellette… de talán csak közelebbről szerette volna hallani a hangokat, amiket nem érthetett.

– Úgy tűnik, két kiskorú rajongód is van – jegyezte meg Draco szárazon, amikor Larissa boldogan szaladt fel a lépcsőkön, feledve minden bánatát. – De legközelebb ne hagyd magad átverni, ha lehet. Azok ugyanis thesztrálkönnyek voltak a javából.

– Thesztrálkönnyek?

– Nos, a thesztrálok nem tudnak sírni, vagy igen? – Draco felsóhajtott. – Miért van az, hogy az Etika bekerült a tantárgyak közé, de a Varázslóismeret kimaradt? Az ilyen kifejezéseket már ismerned kellene.

A megjegyzés ugyan hasonlított Draco korábbi kijelentéseire, de annak sértő éle nélkül. 

– Nos, én nem olvastam olyanokat, mint a _Csepp Varázslók Világa_. 

– Azt most se ajánlom neked – nevetett fel Draco. – Tele van hazugságokkal veled kapcsolatban. Olyanokkal, hogy holdfény borította tisztáson születtél egyszarvúakkal körülvéve, meg hasonlók. Az egész majdnem annyira misztifikálva van, mint az a mugli legenda, amiről mostanában olvastam, a szeplőtelen fogantatás. 

– Nos, az én szüleim egészen biztosan szexeltek – közölte Harry, majd összerezzent, amikor eszébe jutott, ahogyan Perselus fiatalkori énje leírta, amint James és Lily elszökdöstek, hogy… uhh. _Pározzanak_.

– Én meg azt hittem, hogy oly tiszta a lelked, akár a hó. – Draco is elfintorodott. – De ami a szülőket illeti, értem, mire gondolsz. Legjobb bele se gondolni.

– Ez aztán magyarázza azt is, hogy miért próbálod folyton összehozni valakivel apát!

– Ó, az? – Draco megvonta a vállát. – Az más.

– Mitől más?

– Csak mert más. – Draco megint nyújtózott egyet. – Le kellene feküdnünk. Holnap várnak ránk az első tanórák.

Harry körülnézett az elhagyatott társalgóban, és hirtelen ráébredt, hogy mekkora körülöttük a csend. 

– De… ilyenkor nem szoktak a mardekárosok összejönni valami partifélére? Első közös éjszaka a kastélyban?

– Azt a hétvégére hagyjuk. Tudod, mi nagyra törően állunk hozzá az iskolához. Az csak a griffendélesekre jellemző, hogy elővigyázatlanul átmulassák az egész éjszakát, amikor pedig pihenniük kellene, hogy másnap jó benyomást tehessenek a tanáraikra a felkészültségükkel.

 _Ma éjjel a Griffendél-toronyban sem zajlik valószínűleg semmiféle buli_ , morfondírozott Harry, mialatt Dracót követve visszakapaszkodott a hálótermükbe. _Hiszen alig egy hónapja oly sokan vesztették életüket a Minisztérium elleni támadás során. Valószínűleg elég sok tanulónak van kit gyászolnia azok között, akik aznap késő éjszakáig dolgoztak._

_Mint például Ronnak._

\-------------------------– 

Piton ahelyett, hogy reggelinél a Nagyteremben osztotta volna ki, már a társalgóban eljuttatta az összes mardekároshoz az órarendjét a prefektusai segítségével, hogy az összes felmerülő kérdést és problémát meg tudják beszélni nagyobb nyilvánosság bevonása nélkül. _A Mardekárnak,_ ébredt rá Harry _, ezek szerint igenis számít saját jó hírneve._

Zabini persze a szokásos faragatlanságával szemlélte a tantárgyak beosztását. 

– Etika – bámulta úgy a szót, mintha megváltoztathatná a puszta nézésével. – Ez meg mi a fene?

– Egy új kötelező tantárgy az összes hetedévesnek – közölte Draco, hangjából elégedettség sütött, hogy olyan információval is rendelkezik, amivel Zabini nem. – Piton professzor fogja tanítani.

– _Piton_ professzor, _etikát_ tanít, ez komoly?

Draco hangja azonnal elkomorult. 

– Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy ő talán nem elég etikus hozzá? Mert a házvezetőd sértegetése egy prefektus előtt nem éppen a legbölcsebb módja a tanévkezdésnek, Zabini.

– Én… én ezt úgy értettem, hogy a Bájitaltan az ő erőssége.

– Valóban? Én viszont úgy vélem, hogy tavaly az SVK órákat is nagyszerűen vezényelte le – vágott vissza Draco élesen. Aztán végignézett a lassan gyülekező diákokon, és kicsivel hangosabban folytatta. – Készen álltok? Rendezett sorokat kérek, elsőévesek elöl, és így tovább. Legyetek szívesek nem berohanni a Nagyterembe a reggelihez. Ti mardekárosok vagytok!

– Mardekáros gyerekek – szólt oda neki Harry halkan, ahogy ők ketten a sor végére álltak be.

– Én pedig a Mardekár első számú prefektusa vagyok…

– Ezt meg ki mondta?

– Éppen én, az előbb. Talán nem hallottad jól? – Draco egy pillanatra megfogta Harry kezét. – Ne húzd fel magad miatta, de te nem ismered a ház hagyományait úgy, mint én. Ez a szerep tényleg rám marad.

– Aha, akkor… – nézett le a saját órarendjére Harry, mivel tudta jól, hogy a testvérének ebben igaza van. Amikor kiosztották őket, alig volt ideje a sajátját tanulmányozni. Hm. Az Etika kedden és csütörtökön kapott helyet közvetlenül Átváltoztatástan után, ami azokon a napokon ebéd után volt beütemezve. Úgy tűnt, hogy meglehetősen sok időt szántak az új tantárgyra, bár az órák maguk a szó szoros értelmében egy óráig tartottak csak.

Azt nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése idén hasznosnak bizonyul-e majd. Minden héten három dupla óra, ez ígéretesen hangzik, de csak abban az esetben, ha a professzoruk megüti a mércét, de amit eddig látott Maura Morrighanből, a bőrszerkós pásztorlánykából, az nem volt túlságosan biztató.

 _Nos, legalább ez a kérdés hamar megoldódik majd, hiszen közvetlenül reggeli után lesz az első SVK órám._

_Ezen kívül egy héten háromszor lesz Bájitaltan, ami jóval több, mint a tavalyi óraszám. Annyival lesz csak egyszerűbb a helyzet, hogy most már legalább nem rettegek Pitontól. De akkor is, hatórányi Bájitaltan egy héten? Ez bárkit lehangol, már ha normális az illető._

Draco persze azonnal bebizonyította, hogy nem normális, amint beléptek a Nagyterembe. 

– Végre! Az idén már elegendő időt szentelhetünk a Bájitaltannak.

– Ez a RAVASZ éve, gondolom, azért.

– Azért ahhoz is lehet valami köze a dolognak, hogy összevonták a hatod– és hetedévesek óráit. Minden más tantárgyból is idén kell letennünk a RAVASZ-t, mégsem emelték az óraszámot. Leszámítva az SVK-t. De azért igazán nem fogok panaszkodni, hogy olyan gömbölyded és formás társaságban tölthetem majd az időt…

Harrynek lett volna kedve panaszkodni ezzel kapcsolatban. És ha a nő tényleg használhatatlannak bizonyul, akkor ő igenis panaszkodni fog, hangosan és hosszan. Bőven elege volt már abból, hogy hozzá nem értő alakok okítsák a gyakorlati védekezés fortélyait, amiken pedig az élete múlhat.

– Ó, Harry, hadd nézem a beosztásodat – állította meg Hermione a Mardekár asztal felé menet. – Nézzük csak… Együtt leszünk Bájitaltanon, SVK-n, Átváltoztatástanon, meg persze Etikán… kár a Bűbájtanért. És nekem persze Számmisztikám lesz Mágikus Lények Gondozása helyett…

– És nekem persze Számmisztikám lesz Mágikus Lények helyett – utánozta csúfolódva Draco –, sőt Mugliismeretre is járni fogok. És neked is jó reggelt, Hermione.

Hermione elpirult egy kicsit, de hamar összeszedte magát. 

– Nos, én már pár évvel ezelőtt megtanultam a leckét, ami a túl sok párhuzamosan tanult tárgyat illeti. Láthatnám a te órarendedet is? – Egy pillanat alatt átfutotta. – Neked több közös órád lesz Harryvel, mint nekem!

– Természetesen. Ő mardekáros.

– De griffendéles is…

– Hat évig a tiétek volt a griffendéles oldalon, és most ezt az egy évet is sajnálod tőlem?

– Hé, nehogy már miattam kapjatok össze! – békítgette őket Harry, bár titokban örült neki, hogy megtennék.

– Légy hálás érte, hogy annyi órán vesznek részt együtt a griffendélesek és a mardekárosok – torkolta le Draco Hermionét.

Harry elnevette magát. Olyan jó érzést keltett benne, hogy ismét itt lehet az iskolában. Úgy, mint régen, hogy itt vannak körülötte a barátai is. 

– Ezt kapd ki, Hermione! Hálásnak kell lennünk, hogy a mardekárosokkal lehetünk!

– Valóban nagyon furcsa érzés – mosolyodott el Hermione. Egy pillanattal később viszont összevonta a szemöldökét. – Már megint itt van, és valósággal parádézik! Mi a baja ennek a nőnek?

Harry a tanári asztal felé pillantott, és még éppen látta, ahogy Maura Morrighan becsúszik a Perselus melletti székre. 

– Hamarosan úgyis rájövünk, gondolom – felelt Draco helyett is, aki némileg üveges tekintettel bámulta az új professzorukat. – Találkozunk SVK-n, reggeli után.

\----------------------------------

Az SVK tanteremből eltűntek azok a képek és falvédők, amiket még Aran akasztott fel mindenfelé. A falak most jobbára csupaszon álltak, bár Harry felfedezett egy Szent Brigitta-keresztet* az egyik ablak fölé akasztva, és a Morrighan irodájába vezető lépcsősor korlátját ránézésre fenyőágak borították.

A professzor viszont sehol nem volt látható.

– Talán végre átöltözik a talárjába – jegyezte meg Hermione csípősen. – Különben Draco és Ron képtelenek lesznek odafigyelni arra, amit magyaráz.

– Egyszerűen nem látom be, mitől elfogadhatóbb az, ha valakit az öltözéke alapján ítélsz meg, mint ha a származása szerint – vágott vissza Draco.

– Neki van választási lehetősége, ami az öltözködését illeti, nem úgy, mint…

Harry azzal szakította félbe a vitát, hogy leült a legközelebbi padba, és megveregette maga mellett az üres helyet.

Élvezettel figyelte, ahogy Draco és Hermione is megindul feléje.

Draco végül úriemberhez méltón feladta a küzdelmet, mielőtt még fizikai összeütközésre került volna sor. Két üléssel előttük talált magának helyet, ami valószínűleg amúgy is jobban szolgálta az érdekeit. Onnan jobb volt a kilátás.

Harry elfojtotta magában a vágyat, hogy elröhögje magát.

Ron majdnem elkésett, hiszen soha nem hagyta ott könnyen a reggelizőasztalt. Becsusszant gyorsan az egyik hátsó padba, alig pár másodperccel azelőtt, hogy az iroda ajtaja kicsapódott odafenn, és megjelent Maura Morrighan. 

Egy pár pillanatig tanárnőjük csak némán bámulta az egybegyűlt diáksereget.

– Meg mernék rá esküdni, hogy kontaktlencsét visel – súgta oda Hermione a leheletnél is halkabban. – Vagy varázslat az egész, de magától senkinek nem csillognak így a szemei.

Harrynek eddig fel sem tűnt a csillogó szempár. A professzornak meleg barna szemei voltak, de mégis miért _foglalkozott_ mindenki ennyit velük _? Képes vajon jól átadni a tananyagot?_ Harry fejében egyedül ez a kérdés forgott.

Egy kicsit ugyanakkor a "beszélgetés" is aggasztotta, amit később kell még lefolytatnia az apjával. 

– Üdvözlök mindenkit a hetedéves Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órán – köszöntötte őket Morrighan ír akcentusával. – Amint azt bizonyára mind tudják, Morrighan professzor vagyok, és…

– Ha mind tudjuk, akkor miért ismétli el?

– Psszt – lökte meg Hermionét Harry az asztal alatt.

Nagyon fura érzés volt, hogy éppen neki kell rendre utasítania Hermionét egy tanórán.

-… ez egy kiemelkedő fontosságú év a tanulmányaik szempontjából, azonban korántsem csak azért, mert tavasszal sor kerül majd a RAVASZ vizsgáikra. Most, hogy a Minisztéruim romokban hever a támadás után, és az újjáépítés még alig kezdődött el, kétségkívül bizonyossá vált, hogy nehéz idők állnak előttünk. Amit ezen az órán elsajátítanak, nem csak ahhoz szükséges, hogy meg tudják hozni a megfelelő döntést a karrierjükkel kapcsolatban. Nagyon rövid időn belül lehetséges, hogy az életüket menthetik meg az itt tanultak. Éppen ezért nincs vesztegetni való időnk.

Harry bólintott. Eddig százszázalékosan egyetértett Morrighan minden szavával.

Ami azt illeti, Hermione is. Elfojtva egy sóhajt kinyitotta a táskáját, és kihalászta belőle az előírt tankönyvet. A legtöbb diák, Dracót is beleértve, ugyanígy tett. Harry sietve követte a példájukat.

Még mindig a könyve után kutatott, amikor a professzor hangja félbeszakította. 

– Ez meg micsoda? – érdeklődött, felemelve Hermione könyvét az asztalról.

Életében először úgy látszott, Hermione képtelen megfelelni egy tanár kérdésére. Persze a kérdés tényleg nagyon furcsa volt. 

– Ez az SVK tankönyvünk, Morrighan professzor.

– Könyv? Na nem már! – rázta meg a fejét a tanár. – Szó sem lehet róla.

– De hiszen ez szerepelt a könyvlistánkon – ellenkezett Hermione, és előkereste a jelzett papírdarabot, a másik két előírt könyvvel egyetemben. – Valamint ezek itt. Látja? Itt áll minden a listán, amit a hetedéveseknek küldtek idén.

Azzal szinte Morrighan orra elé tolta a felsorolást.

Tanárnőjük éppen csak lepillantott a papírdarabra, szeméből utálat sugárzott. 

– Három, ráadásul! – Felnézett a többi diák irányába, és ellentmondást nem tűrően rájuk dörrent. – Rakják el valamennyit! Természetesen joguk van a szabadidejükben annyit olvasgatni, amennyit nem szégyellnek, de az én véleményem, hogy a védekezés nem olyasmi, amit _könyvekből_ lehetne elsajátítani. Minden óránk gyakorlati foglalkozás lesz, és házi feladatként csak annyit várok el önöktől, hogy tökélyre fejlesszék az adott átok vagy bűbáj használatát. Még soha senki nem győzött le egy sötét varázslót oly módon, hogy elmondta neki, annakidején mit biflázott be egy könyvből, Miss…

– Granger – bökte ki Hermione mereven.

Ami azt illeti, a homlokában majdnem elpattant egy ér, annyira mereven.

Morrighan professzor összefonta a karját, a rojtok meglibbentek a kézelőjén. 

– Nos, Miss Granger? Rakja el azokat a könyveket.

Hermione engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak, de nem állta meg, hogy meg ne kérdezze: 

– Miért íratta fel ezeket a listára, professzor, ha nem áll szándékában ezekből tanítani?

– Azt hiszem, a válasznak nyilvánvalónak kellene lennie: nem én írattam őket a listára.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Hermionénak még lenne mondanivalója a témával kapcsolatban, de Morrighan professzor már Deanhez fordult, aki feltette a kezét. 

– Igen, Mr…?

– Thomas. Csak a házi miatt érdeklődnék. Úgy értsük ezt, professzor, hogy nem lesznek beadandó esszék? Háromlábnyi dolgozat erről vagy amarról?

– Természetesen nem. Szó sem lesz esszékről, vagy olvasnivalókról. A védekezés egy aktív elfoglaltság, hölgyeim és uraim, és nem egy passzív tudományág. Legalábbis ha életben szeretnének maradni, akkor így állnak hozzá.

Az osztály éljenzésben tört ki. Nos, az osztály egyik fele. A fiúk, természetesen. A lányokat még mindig túlságosan felzaklatta Morrighan fiúkra gyakorolt hatása ahhoz, hogy megünnepeljenek bármit, ami kiejt a száján.

Harry viszont fényes hangulatba került. 

– Ő maga az anti-Umbridge – súgta Hermionénak boldogan, amikor Morrighan kikerült a hallótávolságból. – Csak gyakorlat!

Hermione összevont szemöldökkel meredt maga elé.

– Akkor elő a varázspálcákkal – szólította fel őket cselekvésre Morrighan. – Ez az első szabály az órámon. A pálcát mindig a kézbe. Ha már többet is tudnak, figyelmeztetés nélkül is önökre fogok támadni. A szervezett párbaj nagyszerű módja a tanulásnak, de fel kell készülniük a való világ kihívásaira. Háborúban állunk, és nekem az a feladatom, hogy ezt az eszükbe véssem.

– Ez briliáns! – lehelte Harry.

– Könyvekből is rengeteg hasznos átkot sajátíthatsz el, Harry…

– És évekig pontosan ezt tettük, Hermione…

– Álljanak fel, és formáljanak két sort a falak mentén – utasította őket Morrighan. Alig pár pillanatot hagyott nekik a kérés teljesítésére, majd szokatlan pálcája megvillant a levegőben. 

Abban a pillanatban az összes pad és szék zöld színű, rákszerű teremtménnyé változott át, éles, fűrészes ollókkal felfegyverezve.

Azok a diákok, akik nem távolodtak el elég gyorsan a padjaiktól, most kétségbeesetten próbáltak kikerülni az állatok útjából, amik olyan gyorsan mozogtak, hogy szinte hullámzani látszottak a padlón.

– Nos? – pattant fel Morrighan a mögötte húzódó lépcsőkorlátra. Fenyőtű-eső hullott a padlóra. Professzoruk látszólag teljes kényelemben vetette át egyik lábát a másikon. – Egyszerűen csak ott kívánnak álldogálni nagy szemeket meresztve? A norvég csipegetőrák ártalmatlannak látszik, de valójában meglehetősen komoly sérüléseket tud okozni.

 _Ártalmatlannak látszik?_ Harry véleménye szerint az állatok külleme gonosz szándékra utalt. Ráadásul éhesnek tűntek.

– _Finite Incantatem!_ – kiáltott Parvati, de semmi nem történt.

– _Obstructo!_ – próbálkozott Hermione.

A rákok még csak le sem lassultak.

– Vagy olyan lények, amik valamiképpen ellenállnak az átkainknak, vagy Morrighan eleve úgy alkotta meg őket, hogy a diákok varázslatai ne hassanak rájuk…

– _Arresto Momentum!_ – kiáltott Harry, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy ne a pálcáján keresztül varázsoljon. Nem szándékozta felfedni a képességeit addig, amíg a Rend készen nem áll rá.

De az ő átka is – akárcsak a többieké – hatástalannak bizonyult.

– _Gigt_ – hallotta ekkor Draco nyugodt, tisztán csengő hangját.

A rákok ettől már lelassultak, és a mozgásuk olyan keservessé vált, mintha fájdalmukban vonszolnák magukat.

Az összes diák abbahagyta a próbálkozást, és Dracóra bámultak, aki megint mormogott valamit, ahogy a pálcájával kis köröket írt le maga előtt a levegőben, arcán feszült összpontosítással.

Aztán megint a rákokra irányította a pálcáját. 

– _Fangelsi!_ – kiáltotta ezúttal nagyobb nyomatékkal a hangjában.

Egy drótketrec formálódott a szemük előtt, és pár kósza egyedet leszámítva csapdába ejtette a rákokat. Morrighan összeszedte ezeket, és gyengéden a ketrec tetejére csúsztatta őket.

– Ezt nagyszerűen csinálta. Nagyszerűen – mosolygott Dracóra biztatóan, amitől a többi srácnak leesett az álla, a lányok pedig valósággal fortyogtak a dühtől. – Lenne olyan szíves, és elmagyarázná az osztálynak, hogy miként oldotta meg a problémát?

Draco továbbra is készenlétben tartotta a kezében a pálcáját, bár Harry nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy a professzor már az első órán rajtaütésszerű támadást intézne ellenük. 

– Ön említette, professzor, hogy a rákok Norvégiából származnak. Úgy véltem, ez lehet a megoldás kulcsa. A latin nyelvű varázsigékre nem reagáltak, így arra jutottam, hogy Ön változtathatta őket olyanná, hogy csak a származási helyük nyelvén kimondott varázsigéknek engedelmeskedjenek. Mialatt mindenki más használhatatlan igékkel bombázta őket, én megpróbáltam ónorvég nyelven varázsolni.

– És te persze beszélsz ónorvégul – szűkültek össze Ron szemei. – Akkor meg mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

– Hallottad a _próbáltam_ szót az előbbi beszámolómban, Weasley? A fordítóbűbáj nem működött norvég nyelvre, így kipróbáltam a modern izlandit, és még így is csak nagyon kevés varázsigének találtam meg a fordítását. Végül sikerült valami olyasmit összehoznom, ami hasonlított a Gumiláb-rontásra.

– A kezdő fordítóbűbájok használata valóban csak behatárolt területeken működik, és hírhedten nehéz a gyakorlati pálcás varázslással kombinálni az eredményüket. Nagyszerű teljesítmény, hogy talált egy olyan rontást, amit le tudott fordítani, nemhogy kettőt – közölte Morrighan. – A _Gigt_ egyébként a köszvény szó izlandi megfelelője. A második varázsigéje mi volt?

– _Incarcerandus._

– Ez még közelebb állt az eredetihez, mivel a _fangelsi_ börtönt jelent.

Parvati keze emelkedett a magasba. 

– A rákok önt miért nem támadták meg, professzor?

– Mert természetesen úgy alkottam meg őket, hogy ne tegyék. Ezek után ki tudná nekem megmondani, hogy mit tanultak ebből a kis bemutatóból?

– Tanulj meg egy fordító-bűbájt – vágta rá Zabini.

– Készülj fel az ilyen eshetőségre, hogy eleve ismerj különböző fordítótechnikákat – felelt Hermione továbbra is csípősen.

– Kerüld el a tengerpartot! 

Harry nem tudta, hogy ezt az utolsó észrevételt ki tette, de Morrighan szemei összehúzódtak tőle. 

– Ezek csak lényegtelen részletek a helyzettel kapcsolatban. De mit tanulhattak az előbbiekből _valójában_?

– Figyelj oda arra, hogy az ellenfeled mit árul el saját magáról – szólalt meg Harry halkan. – Olyan mágiát is használhat, ami ellen nem tudsz védekezni, de ha odafigyelsz minden apró részletre, akkor felbukkanhat olyan információ, amit a saját javadra fordíthatsz az adott helyzetben.

– Pontosan. Nagyszerű, Mr. …

Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a professzor pontosan tudta, hogy ki ő, de tetszett neki, hogy ennek ellenére éppen úgy kezeli, mint a többi diákot. Nagyon is tetszett neki. 

– Potter.

– Nagyon jó, Mr. Potter. – Azzal Morrighan egyetlen mozdulattal sarkon fordult – huhh, valamiféle gyöngyökkel kivert csizma volt rajta – és Dracóra irányította minden figyelmét. – És az Ön neve?

– Piton.

Zabini felröhögött mellettük.

Morrighan mindkét szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett. 

– Valóban. Rokonságban áll Piton professzorral, a Bájitaltan mesterével?

– A fia vagyok. – Amikor a közléstől a professzor szemöldöke csak még magasabbra húzódott, Draco így folytatta. – Harry is. Mindkettőnket örökbe fogadott. A múlt évben. Benne volt az újságokban is.

– Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy újságot _sem_ olvas – suttogta Hermione Harrynek.

Draco Ronra sandított a szeme sarkából. 

– Egyeseknek nehezére esik Pitonnak szólítani engem, professzor. Ha önnek úgy jobban megfelel, szólíthat Dracónak.

A tanáruk pillantása jegessé változott. 

– Dracót mondott?

– Mondtam, hogy hülye név – súgta Ron Harry másik fülébe.

– Fogjátok már be, mindketten – sziszegett feléjük Harry. Nem tudta, hogy mi történt, de valami szemmel láthatólag nem volt rendben. Morrighan váratlanul kimondottan dühösnek tűnt.

Egyetlen szó kimondása alatt Draco átváltozott Morrighan szemében ígéretes tanulóból olyan személlyé, aki nyilvánvalóan nem kívánatos az osztályában. 

Ugyanakkor legalább nem próbálta kirúgni Dracót az órájáról, mint annak idején Aran Harryt.

Viszont a hátralevő időt azzal töltötte, hogy rámutatott Draco minden apró hibájára, és figyelmen kívül hagyta azokat az eseteket, amikor Dracónak sikerült megoldania az előírt feladatot. A kritikája pedig egyenesen kegyetlen volt.

És nem pusztán kegyetlenül őszinte, nem, inkább úgy tűnt, hogy a professzor határozottan élvez minden olyan alkalmat, amikor a helyére rakhatja Dracót. Az óra egy pontján kerek-perec kijelentette, hogy Dracónak semmi keresnivalója a hetedévesek között, hiszen szemmel láthatólag intellektuálisan nem állt készen az órák anyagának befogadására. 

Ez a megjegyzés, mivel egy pajzsbűbáj-gyakorlat kellős közepén hangzott el, különösen meglepő volt.

Ron persze mélységesen élvezte a dolgok ilyetén alakulását, Hermione értetlenül állt a történtek előtt, Harryt pedig nagyon felbőszítette ez az egész. Pontosan tudta, milyen érzés az, ha egy tanár valósággal a diák vérére szomjazik. De miért reagál Morrighan így Dracóra?

 _Vajon ez is Lucius nőkkel szembeni viselt dolgainak következménye? De hát Draco nem azonos az apjával, ezt már én is régen elfogadtam,_ gondolta Harry _. Maura Morrighannek viszont úgy látszik, ezen a téren van még mit tanulnia._

\----------------------------------

* Szent Brigitta-kereszt: általában kákából (ritkábban szalmából) fonják, közepén egy négyzettel; sokszor ajtók fölé akasztják Írországban 

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar ASLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	10. Chapter 10

_**Egy Páratlan Család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Lafan**

**Béta: Quercus**

**B-W: Feketekavics**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Tizedik Fejezet: 

Vágyak

 **\-----------------------------------------------------**

– Igenis ért a saját tantárgyához – jelentette ki Hermione, ahogy elhagyták az SVK termet. – De ahogyan veled bánt, Draco! És betiltani a könyveket?!

Ron ügyetlen mozdulattal elkapta Hermione táskáját, és a vállára vetette. 

– Ugyan, hagyd már. Harry se adott fel annak idején esszéket a DS-ben, mégis működött a dolog.

– Azt a diákkört pontosan azért alapítottuk, hogy az alapvető tanulmányainkból kimaradt gyakorlatot is elsajátíthassuk. Most viszont száműznünk kellene a könyveket az alapvető tanulmányainkból? Ez botrányos – annyi hasznos átkot tanulhat az ember olvasás közben!

– Ez a te esetedben így is van, Hermione – szólalt meg Harry –, de közülünk jó páran sokkal jobban teljesítenek, ha a saját tapasztalataikból tanulnak, ahogyan apám szokta mondani.

– Igen, de a kiegyensúlyozott megközelítés biztosan…

– Te annyit olvashatsz, amennyit csak akarsz – vágott közbe Ron. – Akár dolgozatokat is előírhatsz magadnak, rendben? Nekünk viszont nagyon is megfelel egy olyan SVK óra, ami a gyakorlati alkalmazásra épül.

Harry hirtelen ráébredt, hogy Draco szembetűnően csöndes. Felgyorsította hát a lépteit, hogy a testvére mellé érjen. 

– Minden rendben?

Draco egész valójáról sütött a feszültség, és még a vállrándítása sem sikerült elég lazára. 

– Igen, persze.

Harryt nem sikerült megtévesztenie. 

– Mit akarsz tenni Morrighannel?

Draco válla ismét megrándult. 

– Tenni, Harry? Itt nincs mit tenni. Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy valaki meghallotta a nevemet, vagy észrevette a hasonlóságot köztem és Lucius között, és egyből megutált.

– De egy tanár?!

– És még sokan mások.

– Viszlát, Harry – köszönt el Ron és Hermione, ahogy a következő órájukra indultak.

Draco és Harry a Bűbájtan terem felé tartottak, ahol ebben az évben a Hollóháttal fognak osztozni a tanórán.

– De Morrighan tényleg igazságtalan veled, Draco!

– Igaz.

– Valahogyan le kell állítanunk.

– Sok szerencsét hozzá.

Harry ezután szótlanul követte, amíg be nem csusszantak Flitwick termének egyik hátsó padjába.

– Szerintem el kellene mondanunk apának.

Draco összefont karokkal hátradőlt, arcán unott arckifejezéssel. 

– Hát persze. Milyen érdekes belegondolni, hogy tavaly messze nem voltál ilyen lelkes , hogy elmondjuk Perselusnak az Arannal kialakult problémádat.

Harry oda se figyelt a szarkasztikus megjegyzésre. 

– Jó okom volt rá, hogy…

– Nekem is jó okaim vannak.

– Miféle okaid?

– Nem ugyanazok, mint a tieid annak idején, úgy hiszem – felelt Draco félvállról. – Elhallgatnál végre? Nem hallom a professzort, pedig ez a RAVASZ éve, mint azt te is jól tudod.

Minthogy Flitwick csak abban a pillanatban kezdett el beszélni, ez némileg igazságtalannak tűnt Harrynek. Szorosan összezárta hát a száját, és megpróbált odafigyelni, de csak pár percig bírta, úgyhogy végül előkotort egy pergamenfecnit a táskája mélyéből, hogy üzenetet írhasson Dracónak.

_Akkor mégis mik azok az okok, hm?_

Draco elhúzta a száját a macskakaparás láttán, és úgy tűnt, hogy még csak elolvasni sem hajlandó az üzenetet, de valószínűleg rájött, hogy Harry úgysem hagyná békén. Felsóhajtott, és maga elé húzta a papírdarabot, majd a fejét rázta, és hosszú ideig írt rá.

 _Annak idején minden aprósággal Luciushoz futottam panaszra,_ írta Draco, kétszer is aláhúzva a "minden"-t. _Szeretném, ha Perselusszal más lenne a kapcsolatom. Egészségesebb, ahogy Marsha mondaná. Igaza lett. Visszapillantva magam is úgy látom, hogy Lucius és köztem a kapcsolat szinte beteges volt._

Miközben Harry Draco válaszán rágódott, Flitwick a katedránál csak mondta és mondta, hogy milyen fontos a megfelelő varázsige-osztályozás a RAVASZ írásbeli vizsgán. _Draco megpróbál elhatárolódni Luciustól,_ idézte fel magában Harry Perselus szavait. Ez az eset is ezt bizonyította, ezért Harry úgy érezte, támogatnia kell Dracót, viszont azt se akarta, hogy Dracóval ugyanúgy bánjon Morrighan, mint korábban vele Aran. A múlt év végén neki magának is sokkal hamarabb az apjához kellett volna fordulnia.

 _De apu segíteni szeretne neked,_ írta végül a válaszában. _Nem lennél kevesebb a szemében csak azért, mert segítséget kérsz tőle. Nem hinné azt, hogy úgy bánsz vele, mint Luciusszal. Mármint, ahogy bántál._

 _Nem hiszem, hogy bátorítanunk kellene aput, hogy minden tanárral párbajozzon, aki idegesít bennünket,_ felelt Draco. _Bár annak is meg lennének az előnyei, ezt el kell ismernem._

_Nem párbajozna vele. Arannal is csak azért állt ki, mert a pasi az újságokhoz fordult!_

_Most komolyan! Már a viccet sem érted? A_ Divestióra _gondoltam, meg hogy milyen ennivalóan nézne ki Morrighan anyaszült meztelenül a kviddicspályán. Talán nem is bánná a dolgot, ha számításba vesszük, hogy általában a ruhái nem fednek sokat. Ha ez megtörténne, utána aztán tényleg senki nem lenne képes koncentrálni SVK-n!_

Harry sietve megszabadult a cetlitől, mielőtt még valaki meglátná. Már csak az hiányzott volna, hogy Morrighan fülébe jusson a hír, miszerint Draco a meztelenségéről pletykálkodik.

– Valami probléma van, Mr. Potter? – érdeklődött Flitwick a terem elejéből, sipító, mégis komoly hangon. – Innen úgy tűnik, mintha füstölögne az asztala.

– Öö… csak a tűzbűbájt gyakoroltam, professzor.

– Előadás alatt? Ennél önnek több esze van. Úgy vélem, Mr. Pitonnak és önnek közelebb kellene ülnie a katedrához.

Harry oda sem figyelt a hollóhátasok kuncogására, mialatt engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak.

\---------------------------------------------------

Aznap Harry utolsó órája a dupla Bájitaltan volt. Mivel a jelentkező tanulók száma drasztikusan visszaesett a minisztérium azon döntése következtében, miszerint a Piton által biztosított bájitaltan-tanulmányokból ötévnyi megfelel a Beauxbatonban vagy a Durmstrangban hét év alatt elsajátítható tudásmennyiségnek, a hatod– és hetedéves Bájitaltan órákat összevonták, és az így kialakult tanulócsoportban mind a négy ház tagjai szerepeltek.

Az órán még így is kevés diák volt. A hetedik évfolyamot csak Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Ernie, Padma és Terry képviselték.

A hatodévesek között még szembetűnőbb volt a hiány: Ginnyn és két másik lányon kívül, akiket Harry nem is ismert, senki más nem volt jelen.

Most először Harry meg tudta érteni, hogy Piton hangja miért olyan kemény az óra elején. Bár azért azt igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy apja azokon a tanulókon vezesse le a haragját, akik felvették, és nem azokon, akik ejtették a tárgyat.

Piton már félig leírta az aznapra rendelt bájital elkészítését, amikor az ajtó hangos nyikordulással kitárult. Luna táncléptekkel lejtett végig a padsorok között. A szó szoros értelmében. Még meg is pördült a tengelye körül, akár egy balerina, mielőtt megállt Piton előtt.

– Ön megzavarja az órát, Miss Lovegood – csattant fel Piton. – Már a múlt évben is megmondtam, hogy nem fogom tolerálni azon szokását, hogy kényére-kedvére libben be bármelyik órára. Esetleg nem képes kideríteni az írott tanrendjéből, hogy ebben a pillanatban melyik órán kellene tartózkodnia?

 _Jaj_. Harry pontosan tudta, hogy milyen érzés Piton húsba vágó megjegyzései céltáblájának lenni.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Lunát a legkevésbé sem rendítette meg a kritika. 

– Ó! Ne mozduljon, uram! – emelkedett hirtelen lábujjhegyre. – Azt hiszem, hogy az ott egy borzalgó baldavér lehet, pont ott…

– Kifelé!

Piton hangja keményen csattant, akár az ostor.

Luna mindössze egy ábrándos mosollyal reagált.

Piton ekkor szemmel láthatólag úgy döntött, hogy további dühöngés helyett inkább kiegyenlíti a tartozását Lunával szemben. 

– Büntetés – vált a hangja selymesen simulékonnyá és összetéveszthetetlenül sötét élvezet sütött belőle. – Mr. Friccsel, a hét minden egyes estéjén. Talán kezdjünk esetleg két órával ma este? Végeredményben még mindig emelhetem a büntetésének időtartamát, amennyiben nem távolítja el a személyét azonnal a közelemből. 

– Ó, de én jelentkeztem az ön órájára – pislogott Luna. – Talán ezt elfelejtettem említeni?

– Adja ide a tanrendjét! – Piton szeme összeszűkült, ahogy megvizsgálta a pergament. – Rendben van, bár a jövőre nézve azt ajánlom, hogy érkezzen az előírt időpontban, Miss Lovegood. Üljön le, és ne zavarja meg az óra menetét még egyszer!

Draco hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett Harryre, ami nem igényelt magyarázatot; Harry maga is éppen ugyanarra gondolt. Piton nem von le pontokat a Hollóháttól a késés miatt?

Még jó egy óráig, amíg el nem kezdtek ténylegesen dolgozni a bájitalokon, nem volt alkalma Lunával szót váltani. A készletraktárhoz menet érte utol Lunát, és megveregette a vállát, majd a nevét súgta, amikor a lány szinte észre sem vette.

– Komolyan gondolta. Ne késs el még egyszer.

Luna arca felragyogott. 

– Ó, én most sem késtem el, Harry. Csak ennyi időbe került visszacserélni az óráimat.

– Visszacserélni?

– Ühüm. A Bájitaltan nekem tulajdonképpen nem szükséges, tudod, de aztán megláttam az apádat ma reggel.

Most Harryn volt a pislogás sora. 

– Megbeszélésed volt Pitonnal?

– Ó, dehogy! – Luna végigvizslatta a savanyú békaszemek sorát, majd látszólag találomra kihúzott egy üveget. – De amikor _megláttam_ ma őt, Harry, ahogy ott ült a tanári asztalnál... – Luna felsóhajtott, szemét pedig lehunyta az elragadtatástól. – _Annyira_ jóképű, hát nem? Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy ezt eddig miért nem vettem észre. A haja egy feketepárduc bundájának sötét bársonyára emlékeztet, az orra pedig, ha a megfelelő szögből nézed, szinte királyi…

Harry gyorsan beljebb lökte Lunát a raktárba.

– Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy azért iratkoztál fel Bájitaltanra, mert… mert… – itt a hangja szinte suttogássá fakult – _vonzódsz_ az apámhoz!

Luna ismét megpördült, retekből faragott fülbevalói vadul lengedeztek az arca körül, amikor megállt. 

– Ó, én ezt nem így fogalmaznám meg.

– Akkor mégis hogyan fogalmaznád meg?

– Csodálatosan mély hangja van – vált Luna mosolya ábrándossá megint. – Különösen, amikor éppen büntetést oszt ki valakinek.

Harry hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan kihátrált a raktárból. Az sem segített a lelkiállapotán, hogy amikor visszaért a saját csoportjához – Dracóhoz és Hermionéhoz, természetesen –, az előbbi felvont szemöldökkel fogadta. 

– Jócskán elmaradtál, és jetiszőr nélkül tértél vissza, pedig azért küldtünk be, igaz? Csak nem valami szőke térített el odabenn?

– Ne hülyéskedj! – reagált Harry kissé hangosabban, mint szánta.

Inkább érezte, mint látta Piton sötét tekintetét rásiklani. 

– Hülyéskedés, Mr. Potter? Talán valami probléma merült fel?

– Nem, professzor – felelt Harry, majd duzzogva elvonult beszerezni a szükséges jetiszőrt.

\---------------------------------------------------

– Kérem, maradjon még egy percig, Mr. Potter – szólt utána Piton, amikor a diákok elkezdtek kiszüremleni az ajtón.

 _A francba._ Nem mintha Harry komolyan arra számított volna, hogy Piton megfeledkezik a beígért beszélgetésről. _Azért az ember mindig reménykedhet, nem?_

Nos, a dolgok rosszabbul is állhatnának. Legalább jó jegyet kapott a mai bájitalára, még ha az eredményt Dracónak és Hermionénak köszönhette is. A főzés közben félúton még épp jókor állították meg, nehogy az ellenkező irányba kavarja meg az elegyet, márpedig a RAVASZ-szintű bájitaloknál egyetlen rossz irányú keverés is katasztrófához vezethet.

– Majd vacsoránál találkozunk – intett Harry Dracónak és Hermionénak. – Vagy… öö, a Toronyban, ha apu azt akarja, hogy az irodájában vacsorázzunk.

Draco pillantása szinte fenyegetőnek tűnt. 

– Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan. Mardekár prefektus vagy, és minden második éjszakádat a Griffendél-toronyban akarod tölteni?

– Még nem terveztem el mindent pontosan – sértődött meg kissé Harry. – Most csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy ma éjjel a Toronyban alszom, meg hogy nincs szükségem arra, hogy folyton emlékeztess rá, melyik házam tett prefektussá, rendben?

Draco közelebb hajolt. 

– Legyen. De nem kell emlékeztesselek a korábbi kis beszélgetésünkre sem, ugye?

 _Miféle korábbi beszélgetésre? Ó… biztosan arra gondol, hogy nem akar Pitonnak panaszkodni Morrighan miatt._ Nyilvánvalóan azt sem akarta, hogy Harry tegye meg helyette.

– Rendben – bólintott Harry. Értette Draco álláspontját.

_Talán ez az egész dolog Morrighannel magától is elmúlik. Draco ma még talán Luciusra emlékezteti, de idővel biztosan meglátja majd Draco valódi énjét. Talán az is segíthet, hogy Draco auror akar lenni. Ez ugyanis cseppet sem lenne jellemző Luciusra._

– Milyen napod volt? – hívta be az irodájába Harryt Piton a többi tanuló távozása után.

 _Ez a bevezető csevely nem jellemző Pitonra_ , gondolta Harry. Azon tűnődött, hogy mit is jelenthet most. _Piton talán már hallott pletykákat, hogyan viselkedik Morrighan Dracóval?_ Harry belesüppedt az egyik karosszékbe. 

– Öhm… minden rendben ment, gondolom. Jó érzés megint suliban lenni.

Piton az asztala mögötti szék helyett a másik karosszékbe telepedett le, és óvatosan összeérintette az ujjai hegyét. Úgy tűnt, mélyen elmerül a saját gondolataiban, mintha nem lenne benne biztos, hogyan is kezdje ezt a beszélgetést. 

– Nem éreztél indíttatást arra, hogy bárkit is megüss a nap folyamán?

Harry értetlenül meredt az apjára. 

– Uram?

– Ezt ne kezdjük már megint.

 _Ó, igaz. Ez már nem a tanóra_. Harry ennek ellenére úgy érezte, hogy újabb előadás következik. Valahogyan nem volt képes megszabadulni az érzéstől, hogy ilyen helyzetekben egy-egy "uram" igenis helyénvaló. De az apja utálta a megszólítást, így ennyit erről. 

– Apa. Hát persze. De nem tudom, miből gondolod, hogy meg akarnék ütni bárkit is. – Azt a tényt, miszerint a közelmúltban többször is szívesen fejbe vágta volna Dracót, figyelmen kívül hagyta. – A Roxfortban senki nem olyan, mint Piers.

– Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan…

– Dehogynem gondolom komolyan.

Piton felsóhajtott, és megmasszírozta az orra tövét. 

– Láttam, hogy miképp bánt veled Piers a nyár folyamán, Harry. Nem vonom kétségbe, hogy okod volt megütni, bár az adott körülmények között a dolog nagyon rosszul is végződhetett volna. A Rend nem szívesen avatkozott volna közbe az érdekedben a mugli hatóságoknál, Harry, hogy kiengedjenek a börtönből. De Harry… vannak itt diákok, akik pontosan olyanok, mint Mr. Polkiss.

Harrynek Blaise Zabini ötlött az eszébe, és keserves pofát vágott. Blaise talán nem annyira rossz, mint Piers; amennyire Harry tudta, Blaise még soha nem segített senkinek kisebb gyerekeket megverni, ahogyan Piers tette. Ugyanakkor a maga módján Blaise éppen olyan visszataszító volt, mint Piers. Tulajdonképpen Blaise bizonyos szempontból talán még rosszabb, mint Piers, hiszen van elég esze hozzá, hogy olyan pontokat találjon meg, amik igazán fájnak.

_Ahhoz képest, hogy Draco milyen könnyedén vette az egész "Malfos" szemétséget tavaly, a dolog valójában zavarta. Nagyon._

– Oké, rendben – adta meg magát Harry fintorogva. – Szóval vannak. Ettől még nem fogom megütni őket. Annál azért jobban tudok uralkodni magamon.

Piton tekintete elsötétült egy olyan érzelemtől, amit Harry nem tudott beazonosítani. Akár még torokszorító szomorúságként is el lehetett volna könyvelni, de annak ebben az összefüggésben nem lett volna sok értelme, így Harry elvetette.

Bár talán mégsem olyan értelmetlen a dolog.

– Harry – szólalt meg Piton lágy hangon –, bár kétségkívül mélyen elítéltem a diszkréció hiányát részedről a King's Cross pályaudvaron, valójában nem erről szerettem volna beszélni veled.

– Akkor miről?

Piton nyelt egyet, nyilvánvalóan nehezen találta meg a szavakat. 

– Ilyen beszélgetés nem zajlott le az apám és köztem annak idején, Harry. Magától értetődően. Nem igazán tudom, hogyan fogjak hozzá.

Meglehetősen ritkán fordult elő, hogy Piton megemlítse Hostilian nevét bármivel kapcsolatban. Most, hogy Harry tisztában volt Piton zárkózottságának okával, már zavarta, hogy valaha is megpróbálta kideríteni a tényeket, sőt bűntudat férkőzött az érzései közé. Nem akart ilyen nyeglén válaszolni, pusztán fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit is mondjon. 

– Öö… nos, előtted én sem beszélgettem soha az apámmal, tudod. Még nem is tudtam beszélni akkor.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy ez kicsúszott a száján, Harry legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna egy földalatti lyukba. _Nem_ _úgy_ értette a dolgot, hogy egy erőszakos apa jobb egy halott apánál, valahogyan mégis így hangzottak a szavai. Harry gyorsan megpróbált túllépni a botlásán. 

– Akkor mégis miféle beszélgetés ez, apa? Egyelőre nem egészen értem a dolgot.

– Talán itt az ideje egy csésze teának – lépett az irodai kandallóhoz Piton.

Amikor megérkezett, a tea szinte ünnepinek tűnt, sokféle szendvics és sütemény borította az apró tányérokat a tálcán, ami arra késztette Harryt, hogy eltűnődjön, mégis mit mondott az apja egészen pontosan a házimanóknak. Furcsának tűnt, hogy ezt egyék valódi vacsora helyett, de Harry elég éhes volt ahhoz, hogy ne foglalkozzon tovább a kérdéssel. Kivett magának pár vízitormás szendvicset, meg egy vékony szelet, háromszögletű teasüteményt, és enni kezdett.

Eközben Piton szemmel láthatólag összeszedte magát. Ahogy teát töltött kettejüknek (Harry csészéjébe cukrot és tejet is töltve) megint belefogott a mondandójába. 

– Az a szokásod, hogy elkülönülsz a társaidtól – kezdett hozzá –, úgy gondolom, hogy nem egészséges…

Harry felemelte a kezét, hogy megállítsa. 

– Semmi ilyesmit nem csinálok. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ilyet mondasz, Perselus. Mindig is voltak barátaim. Legalábbis itt, ami azt illeti. Most pedig ráadásul ott vagy nekem te… és persze Draco. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy még Siriust is visszakaptam valamilyen szinten.

– De nincs senki egészen különleges az életedben – hajolt előre Piton.

– Erről szól ez az egész? A szerelmi életemről?

– Neked nincs szerelmi életed. Mert nem hagyod, hogy legyen.

– Ez igaz, tényleg nem hagyhatom – tette le a csészéjét Harry. Lehetséges, hogy ivott belőle, de nem tudta felidézni. – És nem tudsz nekem olyat mondani, hogy megváltoztassam a véleményemet. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jót akarsz, de ehhez valójában nincs sok közöd, ugye?

Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést. 

– Tizenhét éves vagy, Harry, az életkorodnak megfelelő vágyakkal, ebben biztos vagyok…

Hallani az apját, ahogyan _vágyakról_ beszél, szinte elviselhetetlen volt Harry számára. Igen, vannak vágyai. Kinek nincsenek? Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy hangosan is ki szeretné tárgyalni őket, és pláne nem az apjával! 

– Azokhoz pedig szintén nincs nagyon közöd – jelentette ki elhaló hangon, miközben biztos volt benne, hogy a haja tövéig elpirult. – Nézd, ma tulajdonképpen tényleg akadt egy kis problémám, amit meg kellene beszélnünk. Öhm, Flitwick óráján. Azt hiszem, hogy az égető-szétszóró átkom valahogyan nem tökéletes, a végeredmény borzasztóan füstös lett…

– Ne terelj! – vágott közbe Piton. – Erről igenis beszélnünk kell. Már régóta esedékes.

_Hogy lehet az, hogy amikor jó lenne, ha megnyílna a föld a talpad alatt, akkor az még véletlenül sem történik meg?_

– Nos, teljesen normális fiatalember vagy, és…

– Számomra semmi sem normális. Ezt te is tudod! – gurult hirtelen dühbe Harry. – Nézd, sok gyerek jut árvaságra. Én sem vagyok igazán különleges, de attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Dursleyék először neveztek szörnyetegnek, nekem többé semmi nem számított normálisnak. Kivéve persze, nos, igen… vannak _vágyaim_. De nem fogok beszélni róluk! És tudod mit? Nem fogok tenni semmit velük kapcsolatban. Nem vagyok rá képes.

Apja kérdése megint abban a lágy, kiismerhetetlen hangnemben érkezett. 

– Miért nem?

– Mert az nem lenne helyes! – pattant fel Harry a helyéről, megemelve a hangját. Később valószínűleg bánja majd, hogy ezzel a mozdulattal sikerült a padlóra löknie a teáscsészéjét, szilánkokra törve azt, de ebben a pillanatban ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. – Hát nem nyilvánvaló? Én nem… nem árulhatok így el mindenkit, Perselus! Hogyan kérheted ezt egyáltalán? Annak az átkozott jóslatnak hála, az egész világ tőlem függ.

– Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy…

Harry utálta, amit éppen az előbb mondott ki, még ha igaz is volt. 

– Ó, nagyszerű. Most megint azt fogod gondolni rólam, mint régen, hogy arrogáns vagyok és öntelt!

Perselus hangja is megemelkedett egy picit. 

– Az, hogy a világ függ tőled, még _nem_ jelenti azt, hogy nem lehetsz önmagad, Harry!

– Igenis azt jelenti, hogy olyanná kell válnom, akire támaszkodhatnak – horkant fel Harry. – Másképp hogy lennék képes sikerre vinni az egyetlen dolgot, ami igazán számít?

Piton legalább nem felelte erre azt, hogy nem az volt az egyetlen cél, hogy Harry megölje Voldemortot. Mert pillanatnyilag ez volt az egyetlen igazán fontos feladat, és ezt mind tudták. Talán ezért sikerült Piton válasza annyira mereven formálisra. Mert szívesen mondta volna azt, hogy az egész nem számít, de nem vallott volna egy mardekárosra olyan hazugságot adni elő, amit senki nem hisz el. 

– Ennek ellenére igenis fel kellene térképezned a saját… a saját szexualitásodat, Harry. Amit érzel, az teljesen természetes egy korodbeli fiatalember számára, és…

– Semmi természetes nincs benne – rázta meg a fejét Harry. _Bárki más számára valóban az lenne, de nem az én esetemben. Mi a természetes abban, hogy randizok valakivel, esetleg még össze is jövünk, hogy feltérképezzük egymás vágyait, aztán azt a bizonyos különleges barátot egy villanásnyi zöld fény kitörölheti az életemből, vagy esetleg halálra kínozzák őt? Már azzal is épp elég nagy kockázatot vállaltam, amikor hagytam, hogy megszeressem Pitont és Dracót. Őket is felhasználhatják ellenem. Ha annak idején előrelátóbb lettem volna, távol tartottam volna magam mindkettőjüktől._

De Piton és Draco… az csak úgy megtörtént. Harry nem tervezte el a dolgot; inkább olyan volt, mintha a sors most az egyszer megszánta volna, és megadta volna neki, amit akart. Amire szüksége volt. És persze szerette Ront és Hermionét is, bár ez még azelőtt történt, hogy ráébredt, mennyire óvatosnak kell lennie az ilyen dolgokkal kapcsolatban. 

_De nem lesz senki más,_ fogadta meg magában Harry. Senki más, amíg Voldemort teste ki nem hűlt, a halálfalóival egyetemben, bár utóbbiaknál beérte volna a dementorcsókkal is, vagy a biztonságos elzáratással. Akkor, és csakis akkor lenne biztonságos bárkivel is szerelembe esnie.

Tulajdonképpen azt sem értette, hogy Draco miért nem így látja a dolgokat. A tény, hogy megőrül Rhiannonért még nem kifogás, hacsak nem őrült meg teljesen..

Na nem mintha Harry hajlandó lett volna ismét megvívni ezt a csatát, ha vesszük, hogy egyszer már elveszítette.

– Ez lenne az egész? – érdeklődött Harry hideg hangon, hogy Piton komolyan vegye. – Nem akarok még egyszer erről beszélni. Nem fogod tudni megváltoztatni az elhatározásomat, és ha kíváncsi vagy az igazságra, hát dühít, hogy egyáltalán megpróbáltad. Végképp meg akarsz őrjíteni? Mert ez fog történni, ha továbbra is azt kell hallgatnom, hogy meg kellene szereznem, amit akarok, holott tudom jól, hogy ez lehetetlen, mert egészen egyszerűen nem lenne tisztességes ezt tenni egy másik emberrel!

– Ne mondd _ezt…_

 _Itt az ideje előhozakodni a komolyabb fegyverekkel_ , döntötte el magában Harry, ahogy egyfajta mogorva elszántság cikázott át rajta. Nincs más választása. Tisztelte Perselus véleményét, nem is kicsit, és éppen ezért volt olyan veszélyes ez a beszélgetés. Ha még sokáig folytatják, a végén még hagyja magát rábeszélni az egészre. Nem csak egy családra, ami már önmagában is éppen elég rossz, de ráadásul egy szerelmi életre is. Nem hagyhatta, hogy ez megtörténjen. _Semmi szín alatt._

– Amúgy mégis miért kellene rád hallgatnom.? – csattant fel mérgesen. – Mit tudhatsz te erről az egészről? Semmit. Veled élek, Perselus! Gondoltad, hogy nem veszem észre, hogy _te_ soha… soha…

Harry hirtelen nagyot nyelt, amikor rájött, hogy milyen kegyetlenek a szavai. Nem akarta bántani az apját, és az olyan megjegyzések, miszerint Pitonnak sem volt szerelmi élete, végképp elfogadhatatlanok voltak. Még akkor is annak számítanának, ha Harry nem tudna Hostilianről, de ha vesszük, hogy pontosan _mit_ is tud róla?

– Sajnálom – csendesedett el. – Szeretlek, Perselus. Apa. _Apu_. De nem tudnék még egyszer erről beszélni. Kérlek, hogy… ezt ne is kérd tőlem.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Pitont megrázták a hallottak, amit jól mutatott enyhén remegő keze, amivel kifésülte a szeméből az előrehullott tincseket. 

– De nem hagyhatjuk ezt ennyiben, Harry. Nem hiszem, hogy egészen pontosan megérted, hogy mit is teszel, amikor így megtagadod önmagadat.

– Pedig ennyiben fogjuk hagyni – hátrált Harry az ajtó felé. – Felnőtt vagyok, és mint ilyen meg tudom válogatni, hogy miről szeretnék beszélni, és miről nem. Ez pedig a második kategóriába esik.

Egy hosszú, feszült pillanatig mélységes csönd ült a kis szobán, amit csak lélegzetük kapkodó legyezése tört meg.

Aztán Piton megszólalt.

– Szeretnél… esetleg fontolóra vennéd, hogy… – aztán beharapta az ajkát, mintha az, amit majdnem kimondott, túlságosan fájdalmas lenne. Végül a kérdés kimondatlan maradt. Ebben Harry biztos volt, mert bármit is akart Piton kérdezni, az nem az volt, amit végül felvetett.

– Esetleg játszanál velem egy parti sakkot?

– Nem, azt hiszem nem – felelt Harry kedvesen. – Most nem. A végén úgyis csak veszekednénk, ugye te is belátod?

Piton bólintott, az arckifejezése mélységesen felkavart érzelmekről tanúskodott, ahogyan a haja ismét az arcába hullt. 

– Ez rosszul sült el, amit sajnálok, Harry. Nem tudom, hogyan… a saját apám soha nem beszélt velem ilyenekről. De ugye felkeresel, méghozzá azonnal, ha hirtelen vágyat éreznél arra, hogy egy tűt használj?

Harry átölelte saját magát. 

– Nem hiheted, hogy ennyire gyenge vagyok. Attól, hogy egy kicsit összekülönböztünk, még nem fogok becsavarodni.

– Azt hiszem… – fogalmazott Piton a legnagyobb óvatossággal –, azt hiszem, hogy a jelenlegi döntésednek a témával kapcsolatban olyan hátulütői léphetnek fel a jövőben, amelyek most még meg sem fordulnak a fejedben.

 _Ez nagyon úgy hangzik, mint a 'Majd ha idősebb leszel, megérted', és lehet benne igazság._ Harry úgy döntött, hogy nem fog érte neheztelni. 

– Nem érzek vágyat arra, hogy tűt vegyek a kezembe, Perselus. Azt pedig nem ígérhetem meg, hogy azonnal hozzád fordulok, valahányszor a lehetőség eszembe jut, de azt megígérhetem, hogy hozzád fordulok, ha valóban ott tartanék, hogy egy tűt tartok a kezemben.

– Még mielőtt használnád.

– Igen, még azelőtt – felelt Harry, és a téma komolysága ellenére majdnem elmosolyodott. – Bár tudod, mi a helyzet? Pontosan tisztában vagyok vele, hogy még akkor is szeretnél, ha vérző karokkal kerülnék ismét a szemed elé. Ez aztán a haladás, nem? Többé már nem aggódom amiatt, hogy esetleg visszaadoptálsz.

– Egyetlen gyereknek sem szabadna ilyesmi miatt aggódnia. Még a felnőtt gyerekeknek sem – tette hozzá Piton, holott Harrynek esze ágában sem volt tiltakozni a státuszával kapcsolatban. – Gyere. Lekísérlek vacsorához.

Hát persze. Végül is fenn kell tartaniuk a látszatot, hogy Harry varázsereje még mindig megbízhatatlan és illékony. Harry felsóhajtott. Kicsit sokallta, hogy még a vacsorára sem mehet egyedül.

De nem lehet segíteni a dolgon.

A Griffendél asztalnál ült le, és nem evett semmit, pedig látta, hogy Piton gondterhelten figyeli őt.

\----------------------------------

A következő pár hét nagyobbrészt eseménytelenül telt el. Harry eleinte attól tartott, hogy az apja megpróbálkozna megint egy _beszélgetéssel_ , de végül úgy tűnt, hogy Piton mégis elfogadta az álláspontját, miszerint felnőttként képes eldönteni, hogy miről hajlandó beszélni, és miről nem. Még akkor sem próbálta megint felhozni Harry szerelmi életének kérdéskörét – vagy inkább annak hiányát –, amikor Harry szombat este lement hozzájuk vacsorázni.

Pitonnal kettesben maradtak majdnem egy teljes órára, mialatt Dracóra vártak. Beszéltek Harry óráiról, meg Piton új elsőéveseivel kapcsolatos ingerültségéről, akik a szokottnál is ostobábbnak bizonyultak. Végül elidőztek a menü kiválasztásánál is, mialatt Harry beismerte, hogy prefektusnak lenni nem pont olyan, mint ahogyan azt várta.

De egy bizonyos téma – Harry megkönnyebbülésére – egyáltalán nem került szóba.

Amikor Draco végül megérkezett, tele volt Rhiannonnal kapcsolatos hírekkel. Azt írta a levelében, hogy végtelenül imádja az egyetemet, hogy a zenei kurzus, amire beiratkozott, egyszerűen briliáns, valamint, hogy még egy hivatásos énekkarhoz is felvételizett, amely az Új Londoni Énekesek nevet viseli, és templomokban lép fel, meg hasonlók.

Harry felpillantott a sült húsos tányérról. 

– Ez nem hangzik jól. Nem hiszem, hogy a templomok fizetnek egy kórusnak…

– Rosszul mondtam – javította magát könnyedén Draco. – Esténként koncerteznek, elvétve templomokban is. Belépőjegyes előadásokról van szó. Rhiannon említette a St. Martin's in the Fields templomot, aminek szemmel láthatólag nincs köze semmiféle mezőhöz.

– A Trafalgar téren van – közölte Harry. Soha nem járt abban a templomban, de kiskorában párszor elrángatták a Nemzeti Galériába, amikor Petunia néni nem tudta Mrs. Figgre bízni őt. Harry tulajdonképpen nem élvezte ezeket a kirándulásokat; a művészet meglehetősen unalmas egy nyolcévesnek, függetlenül attól, hogy az milyen kiemelkedő is egyébként. De még olyan fiatalon is tisztában volt két dologgal: hogy Dudley volt az, és nem ő maga, akinek elvileg magára kellett volna szednie a kultúrát, valamint hogy ez a próbálkozás Dudleyt illetően még inkább elfecséreltnek bizonyult, mint Harry esetében.

Ráadásul egyszer Dudley megharapott egy őrt, aki felszólította, hogy ne fogdossa piszkos ujjakkal a falat. Petunia néni pedig elborzadt ennek hallatán, de felháborodása Harrynek szólt, és nem Dudleynak.

Harry soha nem tudott rájönni, hogy nagynénjének hogyan sikerült ezért is őt hibáztatnia.

– Az a belváros sűrűjében van – magyarázta, mivel Draco elég üres tekintettel bámult rá. – Londonban.

– Persze, hogy Londonban – felelt Draco csípősen. – Hiszen említettem, hogy az Új Londoni Énekesekről van szó, vagy nem? Talán az is meglep, hogy hallottam már a Trafalgar térről. Mindössze megpróbáltam magam elé képzelni. Nem hiszem, hogy az operák, amiket végighallgattam, bárhol a közelben kerültek volna előadásra. Mindenesetre Rhiannon azt írta, hogy Händelt énekelt a felvételin. Händel nem tartozik a kedvenceim közé.

– Ahogy nekem sem – vetette közbe Harry hűvösen, mert a legtöbb, amit Händellel kapcsolatban kijelenthetett, hogy hallotta már a nevét. Vagy mégse?

– A te kis barátnőd közléseiből azt veszem ki, hogy nagyszerűen elboldogul egyedül is – állapította meg Piton semleges hangon. – Óvatosan kezeli a köztetek fennálló levelezést, ugye?

– Igen. Minden kimenő és beérkező levél Hermione szüleinek közvetítésével utazik kettőnk között. Senki nem tudja, hogy egyáltalán van barátnőm, nemhogy egy mugli. – Draco a villájára tűzött egy párolt gombát mondat közben. – Valami nagyon szép ajándékot kell találnom Grangeréknek karácsonyra, hogy megköszönjem a segítségüket. Azon gondolkozom, vajon mit szeretnének. Talán Hermionénak lenne ötlete.

– Csak gyémántfüggőket ne! – szólalt meg Harry, és próbált nem vigyorogni.

– Amikor ünnepelt és híres auror leszel, aki aranyvérűek társaságában forog, én nem fogok a tévedéseiden élcelődni, melyek, ebben biztos vagyok, legalább olyan súlyosak lesznek, mint az enyémek a muglik világával kapcsolatban – vágott vissza Draco.

Piton szemmel láthatólag úgy vélte, hogy ez már csak testvéri civódás, mindenesetre témát váltott. 

– Mi a véleményetek az új Etika kurzusról?

– Nekem tetszik az, hogy közös megbeszélésen alapul az óra – felelt Harry. – Az, hogy így megbeszéljük az előírt olvasmányok lényegét, sokkal jobb, mint folyton egyik esszét a másik után írni.

– Feltételezve, hogy a diák elolvasta az előírt szövegeket.

– Én elolvastam őket – tiltakozott Harry. – Minden egyes alkalommal, apa!

– Nem rád gondoltam. Sokkal inkább Mr. Finniganre.

– Akkor írj elő neki egy esszét – javasolta Draco.

– Már megtörtént.

– Kitűnő.

– Ha lennétek szívesek...! – dorgálta meg Harry őket, mert még mindig zavarta néha a másik kettő nyilvánvaló ellenszenve a griffendélesekkel szemben. Voltak az órán mardekárosok is, akik nem olvasták el előre az ajánlott olvasmányokat: Millicent és Vincent jutott Harry eszébe, és kétsége sem volt, hogy Piton egyiküknek sem írt elő házidolgozatot.

Hirtelen ráébredt, hogy kicsit zavaró a gondolat, miszerint olyan könnyedén használta a két mardekáros keresztnevét. Bár végül is… ő maga is mardekáros, így talán nem kellene annyira zavarónak találnia ezt.

– Az is tetszik, hogy az összes hetedéves együtt van az órán – folytatta Harry az eszmefuttatását. – Meg az a tény, hogy nem mondod el nekünk, hogy te magad mit tartasz helyesnek és helytelennek, hanem inkább hagyod, hogy mi magunk jöjjünk rá.

– Ugyanakkor ennek a példákra épülő etika tanítási módszernek is megvan a hátulütője – vetette közbe Draco. – Például az a szituáció, ahol azt vitattuk meg, hogy visszaszolgáltatnánk-e egy elveszett széf kulcsát a jogos tulajdonosának. Azok a diákok, akik azt állították, hogy teljesen jogos lenne megtartani, arra nem gondoltak, hogy akkor is így éreznének-e, ha a saját széfjükről lenne szó.

– Pontosan. Éppen ez volt a lényeg.

– De azt egyszer sem említetted meg, hogy csak egy idióta hordana magánál egy ilyen széfkulcsot. A pénz kezelésének egyetlen felelősségteljes módja az, ha a széfedet eleve úgy állítod be, hogy csak egy bizonyos személy nyithassa ki.

– Az óra tananyaga nem pénzügyi gyakorlat.

– De a diákoknak meg kellene tanulniuk, hogy soha nem bízhatnak meg a _koboldokban_ , ami a vagyonuk kezelését illeti…

Harry felsóhajtott. 

– Megint a rasszizmus, Draco?

– Feltételezem, akkor is felháborodnál, ha azt említeném meg, hogy a vámpírok kedvelik a vért!

– Öröklött jellemvonások egy jellegzetes csoporttal szembeni előítélet ellenében – ez egy érdekes téma, amit feltérképezhetnénk – közölte Piton. – Talán ezzel kapcsolatban íratok egy dolgozatot. Az egész osztály bevonásával.

Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Piton ezt komolyan gondolta-e, vagy csupán a marakodásukat próbálta megállítani. 

– Ne, nem kellenek esszék! Annyira örültem neki, hogy végre van pár olyan órám, ami nem jár tonnányi házi feladattal.

– Tökéletesen nyugodt lehetsz afelől, hogy a Hagrid által tanított Mágikus Lények Gondozása soha nem jelent majd akadémiai jellegű kihívást – húzta fel a szemöldökét Piton.

Draco felnevetett. 

– Szerintem Harry az SVK-ra gondolt.

Hogy Draco hogyan volt képes nevetni bármin, ami Morrighannel kapcsolatos, azt Harry el sem bírta elképzelni. Az SVK tanáruk továbbra is úgy viselkedett Dracóval, mint egy veszett szuka. Ezt persze Harry soha nem jelentette volna ki így az apja előtt, de ez volt az igazság.

Piton megdermedt, aztán lassan leeresztette a villáját a tányérja mellé. 

– Magyarázatot kérek.

Harry egy pillanatra szinte megkönnyebbült. _Nagyon is itt van már az ideje, hogy Piton helyre tegye Morrighant!_

De nem… Piton még mindig a házi feladatról beszélt.

– SVK-n sem kell esszéket írnunk. Valamint olvasmányok sincsenek – magyarázta Harry, amikor megértette, miről is van szó. – A teljes óra gyakorlati jellegű.

– Mármint eleddig, úgy érted.

– Nem, Morrighan azt mondta nekünk, hogy annyi a házink, hogy tökéletesen elsajátítsuk az órán tanult varázsigéket.

– Tudtam – mormolta Piton. – _Tudtam!_

Harry és Draco egy gyors pillantást váltottak, de Draco vitte a szót. 

– Mit tudtál, Perselus?

Hihetetlen módon Piton ettől kissé elpirult. 

– Nem szabadna egy kollégáról így beszélnem veletek, de...

Draco ismét elnevette magát. 

– Én hallottam, amint megszámlálhatatlan sértő megjegyzést tettél Trelawnyra, persze az a nő tényleg egy csaló. Szóval, mi van Morrighannel?

– Megbízhatsz bennünk – tette hozzá Harry. – Pontosan értjük a különbséget, Perselus. Így egymás között mi a fiaid vagyunk. Amikor napközben a kastélyban járunk, akkor tanulók vagyunk. Nem fogjuk elkotyogni azokat a dolgokat diákként, amikről csak azért értesültünk, mert a fiaid vagyunk.

– Ahogy mondod, ahogy mondod – bólintott Draco.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Piton megpróbálja erővel visszaszorítani az arcába toluló vért, hogy visszaálljon a szokott sápadtsága, de ettől meg rájött az arcideg. 

– Semmiség az egész, komolyan. Amikor meghallottam, hogy őt vették fel a meghirdetett állásra, közöltem Albusszal, hogy nem vagyok benne maradéktalanul biztos, hogy a nő írástudó!

Harry viszont valami másra koncentrált. Aztán a lehető legközömbösebb hangon szólalt meg.

– Akkor te már ismerted őt korábban is. Gondoltam, főleg, amikor megemlítetted, hogy valószínűleg nincsenek igazi szoknyái. Miért nem mondtad ezt már korábban?

Az ideg rángatózása Piton állán felgyorsult. 

– Ez... ez egy hosszú történet, Harry.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Draco ártatlan hangneme sem tévesztett meg senkit. 

– Ó, de hát mi prefektusok vagyunk, Harry meg én. Nem kell betartanunk a takarodót. Nos, ami azt illeti… szerintem akár az egész éjszakát is itt tölthetnénk, ha tényleg olyan hosszú ideig tartana elmondani.

– Csibész – mormolta Piton. – Nos, akkor legyen. Maura a Renddel dolgozott az első háborúban, bár így, ha visszagondolok, talán nem mennék olyan messze, hogy rendtagnak nevezzem. Ahhoz túlságosan magának való volt mindig is.

– Maura – ismételte Draco. – Ez úgy hangzik, mintha… közel álltatok volna egymáshoz.

Erre Harry majdnem behúzott neki egyet, aztán eltűnődött, hogy talán _valóban_ kialakulóban van benne egy erőszakos vonás.

– Ahhoz, hogy közel álltunk-e egymáshoz, semmi közötök! – torkolta le Piton. – Az egyetlen lényeges információ az, hogy elég rossz viszonyban váltunk el egymástól.

Harry ezzel nem értett egyet. Az ő meglátása szerint egyéb tényezők voltak igazán lényegesek. _Például az, ahogyan Piton megint próbál nem elpirulni. Vagy az a tény, hogy megmosta a haját, mielőtt felszállt a Roxfort Expresszre_. Az lehetett az első alkalom hosszú évek óta, hogy az apja találkozott Maura Morrighannel.

Így visszatekintve, már nyilvánvalónak látszott, hogy Piton próbált a lehető legjobban kinézni.

 _Tulajdonképpen mostanában mindig próbálja a haját tisztán tartani_ , ébredt rá Harry. _Bár azért nem olyan fénylő, mint az első napon, mégis, ez jelentős javulásnak számít a régi megjelenéséhez képest._

 _Milyen borzasztó belegondolni, hogy apa talán megpróbálta Maura Morrighan érdeklődését felkelteni, és helyette Lunát sikerült magába bolondítania!_ Azonban ez a gondolat szinte semmi se volt a következőhöz képest: _Mennyi az esély arra, hogy bármi kialakulhasson a dologból, ha egyszer apa rájön, hogy Morrighan ennyire utálja Dracót?_

Ezen a gondolaton felbuzdulva, Harry meglepetten pillantott testvérére az asztal túloldalán. Ez lenne a valódi oka annak, hogy Draco nem volt hajlandó panaszkodni Morrighan miatt? Talán Draco rájött valamiképpen, hogy Pitont érdekli a nő? És azért áll félre, hogy ne miatta dőljön dugába a dolog?

Draco visszabámult rá, aztán végigvizslatta saját magát, mintha egy foltot keresne az inge elején.

Természetesen a külseje kifogástalan volt, mint általában.

– Sajnálom – szakadt ki a kijelentés Harryből, és nagyot nyelt, ahogyan az apjához fordult. – Sajnálom, hogy… azt mondtam a szerelmi életedről. Én… öö, ez helytelen volt tőlem, függetlenül attól, hogy mennyire ideges voltam abban a pillanatban. Nem tudtam, hogy… ööö, hogy te is szerettél valakit, aztán pedig elveszítetted.

Draco egy hajtásra kiitta a borát. 

– Ez aztán a nagyszerű fejlemény. Szóval Harry előtt kiöntöd az összetört szíved minden bánatát, mi? Meglehetősen feleslegesnek érzem magam.

– Ne legyél ilyen abszurd! Szó sem volt semmiféle kiöntésről – villantott éles pillantást Piton Harry irányába. – Vagy az összetört szívemről. A téma oly jelentéktelen, hogy még említeni sem érdemes.

Fénylő haja ugyanakkor másról árulkodott, Harry mégis bólintott, mint aki hisz az apjának, és látta, hogy Draco is ugyanúgy tesz.

\------------------------

Időközben az iskolaév már teljes gőzzel beindult; következő hétfőn a kviddicscsapatok is kitűzték a leendő csapattagok számára a próbakörök időpontját a Nagyteremben. Harry reggelire menet vette észre a kiírást. Nem tudta megállni, hogy fel ne sóhajtson egy picit. Amióta meglátta Ginnyt Bájitaltanon, folyton emlékeztette magát, hogy beszélnie kell vele arról, hogy szeretne ismét a Griffendél fogója lenni. Függetlenül attól, hogy Ron, mint a csapat kapitánya (nem is szólva arról, hogy Ginny testvéreként) már felvetette a lehetőséget. Harry tartozott annyival Ginnynek, hogy személyesen beszélje meg vele a dolgot.

Ginny pedig pont olyan nagylelkű volt, ahogy azt Harry várta. Múlt évben Ginny őszintén megmondta, hogy félreáll Harry útjából, ha bármikor visszatér a csapatba, és Ginny szava aranyat ér.

– Köszi – hálálkodott Harry melegen, és egy gyors puszival nyomatékosította a kijelentését. – Te vagy a legjobb, Ginny! Komolyan.

Amikor kitört körülöttük a füttyögés, Harry ráébredt, hogy talán nem a Nagyteremben kellett volna ezt tennie. De még csak nem is ez volt az igazi probléma, hanem Piton. Olyan sötét pillantással meredt Harryre a tanári asztaltól, mintha Harry legalábbis megpróbálta volna leharapni Ginny fejét.

Harry megrántotta a vállát, mintegy azt üzenve Piton felé, hogy ezt úgysem értheti meg.

Aztán az jutott eszébe, hogy Piton talán túlságosan is jól értette a helyzetet. Talán kikövetkeztette valahogyan, hogy a kviddicscsapattal kapcsolatban beszélt Ginnyvel? De túl messze voltak ahhoz a tanári asztaltól, hogy Piton ezt meghallja, nem?

De hát _azt állította_ , újra és újra, hogy megérti, ha Harry a Griffendélben szeretne játszani, és nem a Mardekárban! Akkor most miért húzná fel magát ennyire?

Harry hátat fordított az apjának, és elhagyta a Nagytermet.

\------------------------

– Az animágus transzformáción dolgozunk ebben az évben – közölte Harry a Lelkek Tükre előtt ücsörögve. A napjai egyre zsúfoltabbak lettek, mégis kimódolta azt, hogy legalább egy héten egyszer hosszan elbeszélgethessen Siriusszal. Ez nem ugyanaz, mintha tényleg visszakapta volna, mert Harry egy pillanatra sem feledkezett meg róla, hogy keresztapja már nem ennek a világnak a részese, de több volt a semminél. Sokkal több. – Bár az azért nem tetszik, ahogyan McGalagony hozzáfogott. Az első héten csak az elmélettel foglalkoztunk, annak a nagy része pedig alapjában véve arról próbált minket meggyőzni, hogy mindenképpen regisztráltatnunk kell magunkat abban az esetben, ha mégis sikerül átalakulnunk.

– Ez valószínűleg a mi hibánk – vigyorodott el Sirius. – Apádé, Peteré meg az enyém. Előttünk nagyjából az a feltevés élt, hogy húszéves kor előtt úgysem lehet elsajátítani az animágiát, így addig persze nem helyezték a hangsúlyt a regisztrációra a diákok között. Ez nyilvánvalóan megváltozott.

– De az egész annyira értelmetlen, ha rólam van szó – panaszolta Harry. – Még a nyilvános órák is haszontalanok, szerinted nem? Ha képes vagyok átváltozni egy szarvassá, akkor azt inkább titokban kellene tartanunk!

– Ha kimaradnál az óráról, holott az összes diáktársad ezzel az átalakulással van elfoglalva, az még több pusmogáshoz vezetne. Az emberek azt hinnék, hogy már van egy animágus formád.

– Nos, ez igaz – sóhajtott fel Harry, miközben azt kívánta, bárcsak beszámolhatna Siriusnak a körülötte örvénylő titkok szövevényéről, mint például az úgynevezett meggyengült mágiája, vagy a tény, hogy el kell rejtenie a pálcanélküli varázslás képességét. De erre nincs semmi remény, hiszen Harry nem kockáztathatta az ilyen titkok kiadását, amíg nem tudják biztosan, hogy képes-e Voldemort a holtakból is kiszedni az információt.

Sirius előrehajolt, és szinte úgy tűnt, mindjárt kiesik a tükörből. 

– Szóval, hogy megy? Van már valami jele, hogy sikerülhet?

– Nem, de McGalagony is azt mondta, hogy általában sokkal hosszabb ideig tart az elsajátítása. Most csak megpróbáljuk elképzelni az egészet. Hosszú órákon át. Az egész olyan unalmas – panaszkodott Harry. – Nem számít, hogy milyen erősen próbálom, egyszerűen nem látom a kezem és a lábam helyén a patákat.

– Miért hiszed egyáltalán azt, hogy szarvassá fogsz változni?

– Nos, tudod – tett határozatlan kézmozdulatot Harry –, apám miatt.

– Annak nagyon kevés köze van az egészhez.

– Ez nem igaz. Perselus is azt mondta, hogy nagyon valószínű, hogy örököltem a képességet az animágia elsajátítására.

Amennyiben Piton felemlítése idegesítette Siriust, akkor sem mutatta ki többé, talán azért, mert Harry olyan gyakran említette a nevét. Nem fogja rejtegetni senki előtt, hogy kicsoda valójában, vagy hogy igazából mit érez és gondol. Sirius pedig úgy tett, mintha Piton afféle távoli rokon lett volna, se több, se kevesebb. Egy személy, aki számára nem bír jelentőséggel, de azért nem utálja.

– A képességet lehetséges, hogy örökölted, de a formát nem feltétlenül. – Sirius olyan köröző kézmozdulatot tett a levegőben, amit Harrynél látott, amikor Maresszel játszott. – Lenyűgöző mértékben kötődsz a kígyókhoz, Harry. Beszéled a nyelvüket. Az egyik a barátod lett. Nem látom semmiféle okát, hogy miért ne ez lenne az animágus alakod.

– Ó, először csatlakozom a Mardekár házhoz, aztán meg egy kígyó lesz az animágus alakom? Kösz, nem. Nem akarok egy két lábon járó közhely lenni.

– Gyakorlati szempontból tekergő közhely lennél.

Harry halkan felnevetett. 

– Megfogtál. Téged ez nem zavarna, Sirius? Ha tényleg kígyóvá változnék?

– Semmi kifogásom a valódi kígyók ellen – dőlt hátra Sirius egy sóhajjal. – Azt nem állítom, hogy odavagyok az ötletért, hogy most már mardekáros vagy, és végül is ismered a családom történetét a házad vonatkozásában. És Piton… – vált Sirius hangja vonakodóan őszintévé –, nos, ami azt illeti, boldogabbnak látszol, mint valaha.

– Azonkívül nem szeretnél még egy verést a legjobb barátodtól – ugratta Harry.

– Ez is egy szempont. De nem… tény, hogy Perselus és te jól kijöttök egymással. Ez észvesztő.

– Úgy érted, hogy az az átkozott korcs rendelkezik ésszel, melyet elveszthetne? – gúnyolódott Harry, tűrhetően utánozva apja mély hangját.

Most Siriuson volt a kuncogás sora. 

– Pontosan így, eltaláltad.

– Azt is mondta, úgy tűnik, _öreg_ kutya is tud _új_ trükköket tanulni.

– Tőlem, amíg azt nem kívánja, hogy eljátsszam a halott kutyát.

Harry elvigyorodott. 

– Ez a vicc már Fred és George magasságába emelkedett. – Ettől hirtelen lehervadt a mosolya. – Azt kívánom, bár a Minisztérium elleni támadás ne érintené őket is olyan közelről. Vagy Ront. Azt hiszem, egészen jól tartja magát. Úgy értem, nem beszél az egészről, bár talán csak azért, mert nincs mit mondania.

Sirius félrebillentette a fejét. 

– Elvesztettek valakit?

– Igen. Percyt.

– Nem tudtam – sóhajtott fel Sirius. – Persze nincs rá ok, hogy miért kellett volna tudnom. Nem álltunk közel egymáshoz. Nos, mondd meg Ronnak, hogy őszinte részvétem.

– Jobb, ha inkább nem mondom. Már így is irigyli tőlem ezt a tükröt. – Harry átölelte saját magát, és észre sem vette, hogy a hangja suttogássá halkul. – Megmondtam neki, hogy senki másnak nem működik a tükör, de addig nem hitte el, amíg le nem hoztam ide, hogy kipróbálja. Akkor aztán… nos, nem hiszem, hogy engem okol érte. Annyira azért nem fafejű. De nagyon felzaklatta, hogy nem sikerült tisztázniuk a dolgaikat, mielőtt Percy meghalt, és az, hogy nem tudja úgy elérni, ahogyan én téged… az csak ront a dolgon.

Harry megborzongott, mivel utálta, hogy annak idején titokban örült, amikor nem sikerült a kísérlet. Azon a délutánon, amikor Ron a bátyját hívta a tükörben, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ha bejön a dolog, elveszít egy értékes szilánkot. Esetleg egynél többet, hiszen hogyan utasíthatná vissza Ront, ha újra és újra beszélni szeretett volna a testvérével? Harrynek a legkevésbé sem hiányzott Percy, de mégis Ron _testvére_ volt.

De végül persze nem működött a tükör. Maga Harry is erre számított.

Viszont az, hogy számított rá, még nem csökkentette bűntudatát, hogy milyen önző volt, mennyire meg akarta tartani magának a tükröt.

– Harry?

A Sirius hangjából kicsendülő aggodalom kizökkentette Harryt az emlékeiből. 

– Hogy? Ja, igen. Sajnálom, nem figyeltem, és… rosszul érzem magam Ron miatt.

– Megkereshetem Percy Weasleyt, ha akarod. Megmondom neki, hogy Ron gondol rá. Na, hogy hangzik?

Harry nem volt elragadtatva az ötlettől, de azért bólintott. Ennyivel tartozott Ronnak, és ha a Siriusszal töltött idő egy része arra megy el, hogy üzeneteket közvetítsenek Ron és Percy között, ám legyen.

Nagyon sajnálta, hogy ugyanez a módszer a szüleivel nem működik. Sirius egyre-másra próbálta különböző módokon megkerülni az átkot, de semmi nem használt. Ha James azzal a célzattal mondott valamit a feleségének, hogy Sirius később beszámolhasson róla Harrynek, akkor Sirius elvesztette a hangját az üzenet közvetítése közben.

Amikor James azzal a céllal beszélt, hogy egyszerűen csak közöljön valamit a feleségével, akkor Sirius képes volt elismételni, amit hallott.

Az egész nagyon idegesítő volt, de legalább attól nem tartotta vissza semmi Harryt, hogy ő maga üzenhessen a szüleinek. Sokszor meg is tette. Tudatni akarta velük, hogy bár most Piton fia, ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy megszűnt az ő gyermeküknek lenni, ezt nem felejtette el.

Azt akarta, hogy tudják, mennyire szereti őket, és hogy mennyire sajnálja, hogy valaha is azt hitte róluk, hogy olyan emberek voltak, akik részegen vezetnek autót és megöletik magukat. Olyan emberek, akik azzal sem törődnek, ha a kicsi fiuknak nem marad senkije, nem lesz családja.

– Még mindig zaklatottnak tűnsz – szólalt meg Sirius. – Nem hittél nekem az animágus formáddal kapcsolatban? Harry, akár patkánnyá is változhatsz, még az sem zavarna.

Harry mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. 

– Köszönöm, Sirius. De, öö… azért remélem, hogy nem lesz belőlem egy gonosz patkány.

– A szándék lehet gonosz, soha nem az állat maga.

– Akkor csak véletlen lenne, hogy éppen a patkány lett az áruló? – Harry ezt valahogy nehezen hitte el, holott tudta, hogy Siriusnak igaza van. Az igazi patkányok egyáltalán nem borzalmas teremtmények. Ron nagyon szerette Makeszt, amíg rá nem jött, hogy a házikedvence egy álruhás varázsló.

Egy rövidke pillanatig Harry gyanakodva szemlélte a kezében tartott kígyót, aztán elvetette az ötletet, mint képtelenséget. Maressz nem lehet a következő Makesz. Ő tudná.

_Hát nem?_

– Elég a transzfigurációból. Következő hónapban amúgy is új témába kezdünk, az animágus tanulmányaink mellett, hogy azok a tanulók is el tudják foglalni magukat, akiknek nyilvánvalóan nem fog menni az átalakulás. El tudnád mondani nekem, hogy mit tudsz Maura Morrighanről?

– SVK-t tanít, és nem kedveli Draco Malfoyt.

– Ezt én mondtam neked! Manapság egyébként Draco Pitont.

– Hát persze – felelt Sirius szárazon. – Erről jut eszembe. James és Lily erről nem beszéltek, de nyilvánvalóan nagyon örülnek neki, hogy van egy testvéred. Mindig több gyereket terveztek.

– Te nem vagy elragadtatva a dologtól, azt látom. – Harry nyelt egyet. – Nos, hogy őszinte legyek, eleinte én sem voltam elragadtatva. Csak magamnak akartam megtartani Pitont.

Sirius elfintorodott, de ahelyett, hogy felhúzta volna magát, Harry csak nevetett a dolgon. 

– Tudom. Furán hangzik az egész. De tényleg élveztem, hogy egy felnőtt gondoskodik rólam, és nem akartam osztozni rajta.

– Ó, Harry…

– Rendben van – vágott közbe Harry gyorsan. – Egy idő után aztán rájöttem, hogy nyerek egy testvért, és nem elveszítek egy apát. Azóta nagyszerűen mennek a dolgok. Nos, többnyire. Hm, szóval akkor mit tudsz Morrighanről?

– Ismerős a neve. Azt hiszem, Albus említette évekkel ezelőtt. Valószínűleg a háború alatt. De semmi különleges információra nem emlékszem. Ó… várjunk csak. Lily mondott egyszer valamit Maurával kapcsolatban, vagy nem? – Úgy tűnt, Sirius magához beszél. – Azt hiszem, Perselus dolgozott vele valamin. Ő mondta el Lilynek, hogy a nő érdeklődik a… totem-mágia iránt, persze, ez volt az. Arról beszélt, hogy komolyabban is bele akar mélyedni a témába, ha a háború véget ér.

– Mi az a totem-mágia?

– Az ősi amerikai mágia jó része azon alapul – rántotta meg a vállát Sirius. – Attól tartok, hogy nem tudok róla túl sokat, azt leszámítva, hogy állatokhoz van köze.

Ez jó pár dologra rávilágított, például Morrighan azon szokására, hogy folyton állatokat használt az óráján. Nem is beszélve az egyedi öltözködéséről. Hermione megint telibe talált a "Pocahontas" megjegyzésével, bár Harrynek – őszintén szólva – meg kellett kérdeznie tőle később, hogy ki volt Pocahontas.

Harry szinte viszketett a vágytól, hogy megérdeklődje Siriustól, Piton és Morrighan tényleg egy pár voltak-e, de tudta, hogy tiszteletben kell tartania Piton magánéletét, így nem említette a dolgot.

Az ajtó felől felhangzó kopogtatás miatt aztán főleg hálás volt, hogy nem vetette fel a témát.

– Gyere be – kiáltott, tudván jól, hogy csak Piton vagy Draco képesek átjutni a különösen erős védővarázslatokon, amiket Piton állított fel a szoba körül.

Draco volt az, éppen időben, hogy visszakísérje Harryt a mardekáros hálóterembe éjszakára. Harry őszintén kívánta, bárcsak ne kellene mennie. A Siriusszal töltött idejének minden másodperce olyan értékes volt.

Ugyanakkor Piton rohamot kapna, ha Harry folyton csak a tükör előtt ülne, elhanyagolva a tanulmányait és egyéb kötelezettségeit. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy kialvatlanul az órákon sem tudott teljesíteni. Ez a múlt évben világosan kiderült.

– Jó éjszakát, Sirius – tápászkodott fel sajgó izmokkal a padlóról. – Hamarosan visszajövök.

Sirius bólintott, és szintén felpattant a helyéről. 

– Számolni fogom a napokat.

– Tényleg?

– Nem, nem igazából. Mondtam neked, hogy itt nem ugyanolyan az idő folyása. Dolgozz csak keményen az átalakuláson. És Draco? Te is tanulsz transzfigurációt, ugye? Akkor dolgozz te is keményen az animágián.

Draco megtorpant kifelé menet, nyilvánvalóan meglepte a megszólítás. Sirius általában nem vett tudomást a jelenlétéről, holott rokonok voltak. 

– Így teszek majd, uram.

– Jutottál már valamire?

– Nem, még nem.

– Hát, csak próbálkozz. Nem lehet azt olyan könnyen elsajátítani – hallgatott el Sirius hirtelen, türelmetlenül intve a kezével. – Anyád hogy van?

– Ahogyan várható… – Dracóban is bennszakadt a következő szó, és egy sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát. Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy miért kezdett Draco hazudni Siriusnak, de örült, hogy Draco végül mégsem fejezte be a megkezdett mondatot. – Nem tudom – közölte kongó hangon. – Utoljára azt hallottam, hogy rokonokat látogat a kontinensen. Franciaországban, azt hiszem.

Sirius előrébb lépett. 

– Narcissa elhagyta a férjét?

– Én… – Draco nyilvánvalóan nem tudta, mit feleljen, hiszen azt nem árulhatta el, hogy az a Lucius, aki jelenleg Malfoy kúriában él, valójában nem Narcissa férje. – Nem tudom. Nem írta meg az okait. – Draco hangja minden színét elvesztette a mondat végére. – Akár halott is lehetne, amennyire tudom.

– Ó, nem, nem hiszem, hogy itt lenne – állította Sirius.

Draco összerezzent; nyilván elfelejtette, hogy olyasvalakihez beszél, aki már _meghalt_. 

– Nagyon kedveltem Narcissát, amikor még fiatalok voltunk – tette hozzá Sirius meleg hangon. – Megérezném az érkezését, Draco. Nem, ő még a ti világotokban van. Remélem, hamarosan hallasz felőle.

– Köszönöm – suttogta Draco. Az anyja hallgatása nyilván mélyen érintette. Harry el sem tudta képzelni, milyen lehet az, ha ilyen anyja van az embernek. De ez nem volt meglepő, ha vesszük, hogy egyáltalán nem tudta elképzelni, milyen az, ha az embernek anyja van. Petunia néni soha nem próbált meg az anyja lenni, és azt sem hagyta, hogy Harry akár csak azt képzelje, hogy ilyesmire törekszik.

– Uram, ha nem bánja, az igazgató vár ránk.

– Kérlek, szólíts Siriusnak. Igen, megértem. Jó éjt mindkettőtöknek. Ott most éjszaka van, ugye, Harry, ezt mondtad?

– Igen.

Harry felemelte a kezét, mintegy búcsúzóul, míg Sirius képe elenyészett a tükörben. Aztán szokásos módon megpróbálta meglelni a szilánkot, amit használt, de az eltűnt. Tulajdonképpen nem is számított másra.

– Hol van a tükröd? – kérdezte Draco. – Vissza kell adnunk apunak, hogy megőrizze, mielőtt felmegyünk Dumbledore-hoz.

– Ó, akkor tényleg igaz? – Harry azt gondolta, hogy Draco csak a fájdalmas beszélgetés lezárása érdekében talált ki egy hihető kifogást.

– Nem, éjjel-nappal hazudozom azoknak, akiket szeretsz. A tükör, Harry?

– Ezúttal csak a szilánkot hoztam magammal. – Így legalább nem arra koncentrált, hogy a megmaradt szilánkokat számolgassa. – Ha az igazgató tényleg vár ránk, akkor a kandallót is használhatnánk az irodájába menet.

– Természetesen hopp-porral megyünk fel. A hetedéves prefektusoknak engedélyezett.

Ha ez így van, a tény akkor is újdonság Harrynek. De Draco gyakran mondott ilyeneket. Annyira szerette a pozíciójával járó kiváltságokat, hogy folyton újabbakat talált ki.

 _Amíg csak bajba nem kerülünk miatta, nem zavar a dolog,_ gondolta Harry.

– Hogy van a keresztapád? – érdeklődött Piton, amikor beléptek az ajtón.

– Jól. – Harry körülnézett a négyszögletes tükréért, de az apja már nyilvánvalóan eltette. – Többé-kevésbé megbékélt a mardekáros dologgal, egyébként. Sirius még azt is mondta nekem, hogy ha az animágus-alakom esetleg kígyó lenne, még az se hozná ki a sodrából.

– Ah, egy racionális megjegyzés Sirius Black szájából. Csodák tényleg léteznek még.

– Annyira tulajdonképpen nem racionális – szólt közbe Draco. – A Mardekár tagjának lenni nem jelenti azt, hogy kígyók vagyunk.

– Ezt csak azért mondod, mert nem kedveled a kígyókat.

– A kígyó csak egy jelkép – magyarázott Draco. – Az a legvalószínűbb, hogy a Mardekár Malazár párszaszájúságával kapcsolatos történelmi tényt szimbolizálja.

– Ennél azért többet jelent. Végül is a kígyók is ki tudnak bújni a legszorosabb hurokból is – mosolyodott el Harry szélesen. – Ez meglehetősen mardekáros jellegű tulajdonság, nem gondolod?

– Szerintem a te kígyód még a kandallótól is fél. Tedd le. Ne!!! Ne a lábamra, Harry!

Harry magában nevetve hátrébb lépett, hogy leeressze Maresszt a padlóra.

– Nem tudom, miért nem hagyhattad a hálóteremben…

– Dehogynem tudod. Larissa megint elcsórta volna – sóhajtott Harry. – Nem tudom, meddig bírom még ezt. Veszek neki egy saját kígyót karácsonyra.

– És mit ajándékozol a többi alsóévesnek? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Draco kihívóan. – Semmit? Már nem csak egyszerűen egy diák vagy a sok közül, Harry. Prefektus vagy, nem kivételezhetsz senkivel.

– Téged csak az idegesít, hogy Larissának jobban tetszik az én kedvencem, mint a tiéd.

Piton megcsóválta a fejét. 

– Dracónak igaza van; vagy minden tanulónak vásárolsz ajándékot karácsonyra, vagy egynek sem.

– Legyen – vágta rá Harry. – Tőlem mindnyájuknak lehet saját kígyója, akkor legalább Larissát is lenne mivel lekötni.

– Én meg kapjak szívrohamot a kígyóverem közepén – horkant fel Draco. – Ez egyszer bőven elég volt, elhiheted.

– Azonban – folytatta a gondolatmenetet Piton selymes hangon –, nem látom okát, hogy miért ne lennél képes megtalálni a megfelelő indokot Miss Kent kiemelésére a többi tanuló közül.

– Ez így még jobb – mosolyodott el Harry megkönnyebbülve, ahogy apjára pillantott. – Ebben az esetben még karácsonyig sem kell várnom. Lenne ötleted rá, hogy milyen indokot találjak ki?

Piton az állát cirógatva fontolgatta a kérdést. 

– Szerintem… kapd rajta, amikor jól viselkedik.

– Jutalmazd egy kígyóval, ha egy hétig békén hagyja Lokit – javasolta Draco.

– Arra nincs sok esély…

– Akkor vesztegesd meg azt a bolond gyereket! Ígérd meg neki, hogy kap tőled egy kígyót, mihelyt képes egy hétre felhagyni Loki zaklatásával.

– Ó, ez bejöhet – ragyogott Harry a gondolattól. – Most, hogy ezt tisztáztuk, gondolom, nem tudod, mit akarhat tőlünk az igazgató?

– DS – vágta rá Draco, mielőtt az apjuk válaszolhatott volna.

– Valamint megemlítheti a holnapi igazgatósági gyűlést is – egészítette ki az információt Piton. – Lucius a kastélyban lesz, Harry.

– Ó! – reagált Harry kissé bután. Remek lenne látni Remust, de azt is tudta jól, hogy miként érez az apja azzal kapcsolatban, hogy találkozzon "Luciussal". Harry néha úgy gondolta, hogy a látvány talán már nem is zavarná annyira, de ebben a pillanatban mégis kirázta a hideg a lehetőségtől. – A gyűlés megint abban a teremben lesz, mint legutóbb? Mert akkor be sem teszem a lábam arra a folyosóra. Mikor lesz egyébként?

– Tulajdonképpen azt szeretném, hogy találkozz vele, ha a többi igazgatósági tag már távozott.

– Tényleg? – nézte meg magának jó alaposan az apját Harry.

– Igen. Lenne némi megbeszélnivalótok egymással. – Úgy tűnt, mintha Pitonnak lenne még mondanivalója a témában, de aztán inkább csak megköszörülte a torkát. – Albus majd biztosítja a körülményeket, ha a gyűlés véget ér. Adtam neki egy adag bájitalt az eredeti hatásának semlegesítésére.

_Ez jól hangzik._

– Készen állsz? – érdeklődött Draco. 

Harry bólintott és belépett a kandallótérbe. 

– Megyünk együtt?

– Menj csak előre.

Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Draco azért marad-e hátra, mert nem akar elsőként érkezni Dumbledore irodájába, vagy azért, mert egyedül szeretett volna beszélni Pitonnal. Ugyanakkor bőven lett volna ideje kettesben beszélgetni az apjukkal, mialatt Harry Siriussal volt, nem?

Harry nem foglalkozott tovább a kérdéssel, inkább elvett egy csipet port a dobozból, amit az apja nyújtott felé, lehajította a lába elé és megnevezte az úticélt. 

\-----------------------– 

– Harry fiam! – üdvözölte Dumbledore nyájasan, miután Harry kilépett a hamu közül, végre anélkül, hogy megbotlott volna. _Lehet, hogy mégis megtanulom egyszer?_ – Az elmúlt hetekben nem volt alkalmunk beszélgetni. Minden rendben? Semmi gondod az okklumenciával?

Harry próbált nem elképedve bámulni. 

– Mi gondom lenne vele?

– Csak érdeklődtem, fiam, csak érdeklődtem. – Dumbledore szeme veszített egy keveset a fényéből. – Most, hogy Voldemort megint tettre kész, egy dekányi megelőzés felér egy kilónyi gyógyítással.

– Rendben, hát persze – bólintott Harry. – Perselus igazán jól kitanított, professzor, és a születésnapomon történtek után majdnem állandóan okklumenciát alkalmazok. Ez múlt évben is így volt, de a nyár során kicsit óvatlan lettem. Ez nem fog még egyszer megtörténni.

– Köszönöm, Harry. Nehéz lenne eltúlozni a megfelelő védekezés fontosságát.

_Ha már a védekezésnél tartunk…_

Harry végül mégis úgy döntött, hogy jobb, ha nem beszél a dologról. Draco bármelyik percben beléphet, és nem örülne neki, ha Harry helyette nyavalyogna. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy volt még valami, amit Harry meg szeretett volna beszélni az igazgatóval.

– Köszönöm – hajolt előre ültében, hogy elvegyen egy savanyú cukorkát a csészéből, amit Dumbledore tolt feléje. – Nem az édességre értettem. Vagyis… rájöttem valamire mostanában. Perselusszal kapcsolatban… olyasmire, amiről ön is tudhat.

– Ah – dőlt hátra Dumbledore, ráncos arcán kiismerhetetlen kifejezéssel. – Olyasmiről szeretnél kérdezni, amit ő mondott neked?

– Ha így lenne, őt kérdezném. Nem akarom megsérteni a magánélete szentségét.

– Ezzel tökéletesen egyetértek – nézett rá Dumbledore a szemüvege fölött. – Nos, akkor nincsenek kérdéseid?

– Nincsenek, igazából csak meg akartam köszönni – állt meg Harry egy pillantra, hogy elrendezze a gondolatai. – Tudom, hogy ön tudott volna olyasmit mesélni a Varázsló Családsegítő Szolgálatnak Perselusról, ami aggályos lett volna a szemükben. Olyan dolgokat, amik nem az ő hibájából történtek, de ez valószínűleg nem számítana ebben az esetben. És… nos, ön mégsem mondott nekik semmit, holott tudom, hogy aggódott, hogy az örökbefogadás… öö, nem is tudom. Csökkentené az ön befolyását felettem, azt hiszem. Szóval, köszönöm.

Dumbledore komoly arccal szemlélte Harryt. 

– Abban az időszakban amúgy sem volt sok befolyásom rád nézve. Helyesen gondolod, hogy ez a körülmény aggasztott engem. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egyszerűen nem tudtam, hogy Perselus és te hogyan lennétek képesek őszinte egyetértésre jutni. Azok után, ami a múltban történt, meglehetősen… valószínűtlennek látszott a lehetőség. – Dumbledore végigfutatta a csésze szélén az ujjait. – De amit te vetettél fel… nos, még gondolni sem szeretnék rá, hogy valaha is képes legyek ilyet tenni Perselusszal. Kiteregetni a magánügyeit idegenek előtt… már így is túl sokszor árulták el olyanok, akikhez elvileg bizalommal fordulhatott volna.

 _Mint például a saját apja_ – vibráltak a szavak kimondatlanul a levegőben, mert Piton iránti tiszteletből sem Harry, sem Dumbledore nem mondta ki őket hangosan, de mindketten pontosan tisztában voltak vele, hogy miről van szó.

– Nos, akkor is biztos vagyok benne, hogy ön meg tudta volna találni a módját, hogy leállítsa az örökbefogadást – szólalt meg Harry egy gondolatnyi szünet után –, ha igazán az lett volna a célja. De nem tette meg, holott azt hitte, hogy nagy hibát követek el. Úgyhogy köszönöm. Most igazán boldog vagyok.

– Örömmel tölt el, hogy ezt hallom.

– És… öö, tudom, hogy ezt már említettem, de igazán sajnálom, hogy olyan dühös voltam magára Sirius halála után.

Dumbledore enyhén lehajtotta a fejét. 

– Gyakran beszélsz vele, ugye?

– Igen, de emiatt nem kell aggódnia. Vigyázok, nehogy a tükör rabjává váljak.

– Nagyszerű, nagyszerű. – Az igazgató is bekapott egy szem édességet. – Megtudtál már valami érdekeset a másvilágról?

– Csak azt, hogy az idő nagyon különösen folyik odaát. Ó, és… úgy tűnik, hogy sok különböző hely van ott a nagy helyen belül, már ha van ennek valami értelme. Vannak ott halálfalók is, de nagyon messze vannak Siriustól és a szüleimtől.

Dumbledore pillantása távoli lett és ködös. 

– Ó, hát persze. _Az én Atyám házában sok hajlék van._

– Hogy mi?

Az igazgató figyelme ismét Harry felé fordult. 

– Az ősi filozófiának is van értelme bizonyos helyzetekben. Esetleg engednéd, hogy beszéljek én is Siriusszal? Többet is szeretnék megtudni tőle a másvilágról, ha szabad.

Harry próbált nem gondolni az egyre fogyó szilánkokra. 

– Rendben. De arra emlékeznie kell, hogy Sirius meghalt. Úgy értem, hogy ez valahogyan megváltoztatta a nézetét bizonyos dolgokról. Azt mondta nekem, hogy valószínűleg elcsúszott volna a fürdőkádban, és abba hal bele, ha nem követ engem a Minisztériumba.

– Fatalizmus, természetesen – simogatta a szakállát Dumbledore. – Meg tudom érteni, hogy ez a gondolatmenet miért megnyugtató az elhunytak számára.

A kandalló hirtelen fellobbanása jelezte Draco érkezését. 

– Igazgató úr – köszönt hivatalos hangon, és helyet foglalt. – Jó estét. Dumbledore Seregével kapcsolatban szeretne beszélni velem, úgy gondolom.

Harry ugyan maga adta át Dracónak a vezetőséget, de úgy érezte, ez több a soknál. Dumbledore ugyanis mindkettőjükkel beszélni akart. 

– Defenzív Szakkörnek is neveztük, tudod.

– Hermione elmesélte a teljes történetet. Ebben az évben Dumbledore Serege lesz a megnevezésünk, és erről nem nyitok vitát – közölte Draco határozottan. – Pszichológiai szempontból ennek jóval erőteljesebb hangzása van.

– Igen, ez igaz – ismerte el Harry –, de az ilyesmiket azért meg kellene beszélned velem, nem gondolod?

– Hát ez nagyszerű! Még el sem kezdtük az egészet, és máris kétségbe vonod a tekintélyemet.

– Szó sincs róla! Csak úgy értettem, hogy…

– Még a hozzád hűséges tagokat is elég nehéz lesz meggyőzni arról, hogy ebben az évben én vagyok a vezető. De ez jóformán lehetetlen, ha követnem kell a Kis Túlélő írásos utasításait.

– Ne hívj így!

Draco csak bámult rá. 

– Vagy én vagyok a DS vezetője, vagy nem, Harry. Döntsd el.

Harrynek ökölbe szorult a keze idegességében. 

– Ne légy már ilyen lehetetlen. Természetesen te vagy a vezető. Hogyan is lehetnék én, ha folyton azt kell játszanom, hogy nem sikerült felépülnöm a tavaly történtekből? Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy időről időre nem beszélhetjük meg a részleteket!

– Nyilván nem ismered a hatalom működési mechanizmusát.

– Viszont ismerlek _téged_ – csattant fel Harry. – Amikor prefektusi kötelezettségeinkről van szó, úgy játszod a felsőbbrendű hatalmat, mintha te lennél a teremtés ura, pusztán arra a nyomorult kifogásra alapozva, hogy voltál már prefektus korábban is. Persze az nem számít, hogy el is veszítetted a pozíciódat. Igenis hallgathatnál rám, amikor Dumbledore Seregéről van szó!

– Szóval te is egyetértesz velem abban, hogy így kellene hívnunk.

– Persze, hogy egyetértek!

Draco felhúzta a szemöldökét. 

– Akkor miért vitatkozunk még mindig ezen a részleten?

– Nem ezen vitázunk. Azon vitázunk, hogy…

– Ugyan, ugyan fiúk – szólt közbe Dumbledore, és a szemei úgy csillogtak, hogy Harry kis híján egy grimasszal reagált. _Szóval szórakoztató lenne ez az egész, tényleg?_

Tulajdonképpen, ahogy belegondolt, talán az is. Dracóval ketten leginkább úgy nézhettek ki, mint két idióta, és nem úgy, mint két majdnem felnőtt fiatalember.

– Jó látni, hogy már határozott elképzeléseid vannak, Draco – folytatta az igazgató. – Azonban, bár neked is van tapasztalatod az irányításban, Harry a hozzá hasonló korúak tanításában és a szervezésben szerzett gyakorlatot. Nem lenne túlzottan mardekáros vonás figyelmen kívül hagyni az általa gyűjtött tudást, és a tanácsait, ugyebár. Mindnyájunknak azon eszközöket kell felhasználnunk, amelyek a rendelkezésünkre állnak.

Harrynek nem igazán volt ínyére, hogy rá az eszköz szerepét osztották, de mivel látta, hogy mit szeretne elérni az igazgató, annyiban hagyta a dolgot.

– Igen, uram – felelt Draco némileg vonakodva.

– Nagyszerű. Na most, átgondoltad már az első összejövetel helyszínét és időpontját?

– Eddig még nem. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy megint valami olyasmit használjunk-e, mint azok a megbűvölt galleonok tavaly. Az álcázásra idén természetesen nem lesz szükség, de megvan a dolog bája, azt el kell ismernem – fordult Draco Harry felé a székében rezzenéstelen arccal. – Mi a te álláspontod?

Harrynek elképzelése sem volt arról, hogyan képes Draco tökéletesen közömbös arckifejezés mellé ennyi szarkazmust társítani. 

– Maradjanak a galleonok, gondolom.

– Értesíteni fogom erről Hermionét.

_Istenem, hogy Draco mekkora hólyag tud lenni, ha elengedi magát!_

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, gyengéden, mégis Harry tudta jól, hogy sokkal többet észrevesz, mint hinné az ember. 

– Feltételezem a tagság kérdését már átgondoltad?

Draco keresztbe fonta a karját. 

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezzel mire céloz, uram.

– Mardekárosoknak is engedélyezett lesz a belépés?

Harry kézmozdulata mintegy körbe vonta önmagát és Dracót. 

– Mi is mardekárosok vagyunk. – Sikerült nem hozzáfűznie azt a "huhh" szócskát a kijelentéséhez.

– Igen, valóban azok vagytok. De én más mardekárosokra gondoltam. Most, hogy a szakkör engedélyezett iskolai foglalkozássá lépett elő, nyitva kell állnia az összes ház előtt. Remélem, ezt ti is belátjátok?

Harry belátta, hogy igen, de nem tudott mit mondani.

– Igazgató úr… – nyelt egyet Draco – én azt mondtam Harrynek, hogy vannak mardekárosok, akiket érdemes megmenteni, és komolyan is gondoltam, de a pőre igazság az, hogy még Perselus sem tudja biztosan megmondani, hogy kiben bízhatunk meg közülük. Mi lesz akkor, ha egyikük jelenti a halálfaló szüleinek, hogy mit is gyakorolunk? Nem tanácsos tálcán nyújtani az ellenségnek a tanult átkok gyűjteményét.

– Azt sem tudhatjuk biztosan, hogy melyik hollóhátasban vagy hugrabugban lehet megbízni – vetette közbe Harry Marietta Egdecombe-ra gondolva.

– Vagy griffendélesben – tette hozzá Draco. Aztán felsóhajtott. – Ugyanakkor bármennyire is szeretném a legjobbat feltételezni a házamról, statisztikailag kétségtelenül valószínűbb, hogy egy mardekárosnak legyen kapcsolata a családján keresztül a Sötét Nagyúrral… öö, Voldemorttal.

– Ó, csak így tovább – bíztatta Dumbledore. – Teljes szívvel támogatom a szóhasználatodat, és annál jobban semmi nem erősítheti meg az álláspontodat a háztársaid szemében, mintha megtagadod annak a címnek a használatát, amit maga Voldemort előnyben részesít.

Draco megpróbált könnyed hangnemet megütni. 

– Folyton azt mondogatom magamnak, hogy mostanra már úgyis többszörösen aláírtam a saját halálos ítéletemet a szemében.

– Ó, ne aggódj! Az igazság hatalom, tudod.

– Én nem éppen így hallottam.

– Tudom – felelt Dumbledore kedvesen. – Valószínűleg úgy hiszed, hogy nem vagyok képes megérteni, mi mindent kellett leküzdened ahhoz, hogy hátat tudj fordítani a múltbeli szövetségeseidnek, és… nos, talán valóban nem tudom teljes egészében átérezni a dolgot. Meglehetősen fennhéjázó kijelentés lenne, ha az ellenkezőjét állítanám. De az ügyünk érdekében kifejtett erőfeszítéseidet sokkal jobban értékelem, mint hinnéd. Egy másik mardekárosra emlékeztetsz, akinek meg kellett küzdenie a saját lelkiismeretével, hogy a Fény felé fordulhasson. Őt egyébként mélységesen tisztelem ezért.

Ettől viszont Harry érezte magát hülyének, amiért olyan apróságokon vitatkozik, mint egy szakkör elnevezése.

– Én is – suttogta Draco.

Dumbledore révedező pillantása ismét kitisztult. 

– Nem kívánom kétségbe vonni a Mardekárról alkotott véleményedet, de a már említett aggályaimat továbbra is fenntartom.

– Uram? Én nem akarom kizárni őket…

– Ó, tudom már – szólalt meg Harry, lehetőleg a legkevésbé parancsoló hangnemben. – Mi lenne, ha megint mindenkivel aláíratnánk egy megbűvölt pergament? Ha Zabini is belép, aztán mégis kifecsegi, hogy mit is tanulunk, akkor hetekig mászkálhat majd a homlokán virító "hazug csúszómászó" felirattal.

– Na és akkor? – Draco még mindig olyan üres arccal bámult maga elé, mintha nem lenne képes kiszabadulni az előbbi halálos ítélettel kapcsolatos megjegyzésének hatása alól. – A szélben szétszóródott tollakat már nem lehet újra összeszedni, Harry.

– Valóban nem, így lenne még egy kiegészítő javaslatom – mondta Dumbledore. – Amennyiben úgy döntenél, hogy olyasmit is tanítasz a csoportnak, amit feltétlenül titokban kell tartani a halálfalók előtt, Draco, akkor szervezz egy külön emelt szintű foglalkozást. Ezen természetesen csak olyan tanulók vehetnének részt, akik már a tavalyi évben is a DS tagjai voltak. A többiek kezdőnek számítanak.

– Téged kivéve, Draco – tette hozzá Harry, hogy kizökkentse Dracót komor hangulatából. – Te ott voltál legutóbb minden találkozón, igaz?

Bevált a taktika. 

– Néha komolyan idegesítő tudsz lenni, Potter.

– Akkor ezt elrendeztük – dörzsölte a markát Dumbledore vidáman. – Köszönöm, hogy feljöttetek hozzám, fiúk. És még valami, Harry! A holnapi nap folyamán is számíthatsz egy ilyen meghívásra, valószínűleg a tanórák vége felé. Itt, az irodám csendjében feltehetően elég nagy biztonságban tudsz találkozni Remus Lupinnal.

– Apu már említette. Köszönöm.

– Szívesen, fiam, nagyon szívesen. Akkor, jó éjszakát.

– Jó éjszakát – köszönt el Harry és Draco a kandallóból. 

\------------------------– 

Amikor hazaértek, Piton egy magas támlájú karosszékben ült, és egy bájitalokról szóló folyóiratot olvasott kifejezetten elítélő arckifejezéssel.

– Azt hiszem nem gondoltad meg magad – üdvözölte Draco eléggé mereven.

– Nem bizony.

– Ez nem fog tetszeni neki.

Piton leeresztette az újságot. 

– Van fontosabb dolgunk is.

– Miről van szó? – kérdezte Harry.

Draco sóhajtott egyet. 

– Rhiannon azt szeretné, ha meglátogatnám az egyetemén. Úgy gondolja, hogy egy hétvégi látogatást meg kellene tudom oldani.

Harry próbálta visszafogni magát, de tényleg. Csak rontana a helyzeten, ha gyengeelméjűnek nevezné Rhiannont, de úgy érezte, valamit mondani kell. 

– Hát nem érti meg, hogy háború van?

– Hogyan is érthetné?

– Draco – szólt közbe Piton –, azt hiszem, egy londoni hétvége ostobaságnak bizonyulna.

– De Harry is elcseveghet a vérfarkas barátjával, akinek, ebben gondolom, egyetértünk, lenne ennél sokkal fontosabb dolga is.

– Ne beszélj úgy, mintha érted semmit sem tettem volna – halkult el Piton hangja. – Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy milyen nehéz volt elrendezni az ifjú hölggyel a legutóbbi találkozásodat.

– Tudom, de…

– Írni fogsz neki, és _nemet_ mondasz. Ezzel le is zártuk a témát.

– Nem önmagamként mennék – tiltakozott Draco. – A Százfűlé-főzettel a kastélyon kívül is…

– _Azt mondtam: Nem._

Draco leeresztett, mint egy lufi, és végül beleegyezően bólintott. 

– Rendben. Én értem a gondolatmentet, tényleg, csak… – itt végül felnyögött, és az összes haja az arcába hullt, ahogy előrehajolt.

– Hiányzik neked Rhiannon. Ez természetes.

Piton hangja nem volt éppen kedvesnek nevezhető, mégis rezgett benne valami, mintha pontosan tisztában lett volna vele, hogy mit is érez Draco. Talán neki is így hiányzott Maura Morrighan, amikor az első háború után mindent maga mögött hagyott a totem-mágia tanulmányozása céljából?

Harry úgy döntött, hogy ezt jobb lesz nem megtudakolni.

– Ágyba, mindkettő! – mordult fel Piton. – Jó éjszakát.

Harry és Draco is külön-külön jó éjszakát kívánt, mielőtt kiléptek a Mardekár hideg, sötét folyosójára. 

\-------------------------– 

Harryt Etika órán érte az üzenet.

Egy bagoly repült a terembe, majd többszöri körözés után leereszkedett Harry asztalára. _Kérem, jöjjön az irodámba azonnal_ , és a végén egyszerűen: _A. D._

– Uram? – szólalt meg Harry jelentkezés közben, és kivárta, míg Hermione rövid szünetet tart Machiavellivel kapcsolatos eszmefuttatásában. – Az igazgató úr vár rám az irodájában.

– Értem. Én majd felkísérlek – felelt Piton. – Miss Granger, kérem folytassa, amíg vissza nem érek.

Az egész út nem lehetett több száz méternél, talán még annyi se választotta el a tágas tantermet, ahol Etikát tanultak az igazgató irodájától. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyedül is biztonságban lettem volna – súgta Harry mérgesen abban a pillanatban, ahogy kiléptek a teremből.

Piton nem válaszolt, amíg a mozgó csigalépcsőre nem értek. 

– Saját szememmel szeretnék meggyőződni róla, hogy az utasításaimat betartották.

– Utasításaidat?

– A bájitallal kapcsolatban.

 _Ó. Szóval úgy értette, hogy szeretne megbizonyosodni, hogy nem kell majd "Lucius Malfoyjal" beszélgetnem Remus helyett. Ez nagyon szép tőle, de már az is, hogy egyáltalán hagyta, hogy találkozhassak Remusszal._ Bármennyire hangsúlyozta is az apja korábban, hogy Remus több tiszteletet érdemel, mint gondolta volna, Harry nem akarta becsapni önmagát. _Piton még mindig ki nem állhatja Remust, és az sem tetszik neki, hogy beszélhetek vele. Ez nyilvánvaló Piton feszült hangjából és merev tartásából._

A lépcső tetején Piton a szükségesnél sokkal keményebben kopogott be az ajtón.

Az ajtó egy nyikordulással kitárult, és Remus Lupin ismerős vonásai jelentek meg mögötte. 

– Helló, Harry, helló Perselus. Gyertek csak be!

Harry körülkémlelt Dumbledore-t keresve, de sehol nem látta az igazgatót.

Piton ugyan átlépte a küszöböt, de utána egy tapodtat sem mozdult. 

– Egy tanítási órát hagytam ott – közölte kifejezetten durván, ami Harry idegeire ment.

– Persze, persze... – bólintott Remus. – Öö… biztos vagy benne, hogy nem szeretnél maradni egy kicsit? Csak addig, amíg bele nem merülünk a témába...

– Nem. Én _egészen biztos_ vagyok benne, hogy nem szeretnék maradni még egy kicsit se – felelt Piton rosszindulatúan gúnyolva Remus szeretetteljes hangnemét. – Én már belemerültem ebbe a témába, és nem mondhatnám, hogy különösebb hasznom származott volna belőle!

Harry egyre jobban összezavarodott a beszélgetéstől. 

– Miről van szó egyáltalán?

– Minden rendben, Harry, minden rendben – csitította Remus. – Később talán az apáddal vacsorázhatnál a pincében. Valószínűleg lesz egy kevés megbeszélnivalótok.

– Én ezt nem értem…

– A diákjaim várnak rám – vágott közbe Piton nyersen. – Hat perc Hermione Granger fejtegetéseiből bármely témában feltehetően öt perccel több a kelleténél. Harry… – pillantott a fiára sötét, kiismerhetetlen pillantással.

Ám végül semmi mást nem mondott.

Kimenet viszont bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

– Fogalmam sincs, mi ütött beléje – közölte Harry őszinte megdöbbenéssel. – Hacsak nem szokott rá megint a bíbor lizinkára. – _Ó!_ – Öö… felejtsd el, hogy ezt mondtam.

Hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mint Hagrid, amikor azt dadogja, hogy _Ezt nem kellett vóna e'mondanom…_

– Ne aggódj, Harry. – Remus olyan mozdulatot tett, mintha becipzárazná a saját száját. – Innen egy szó sem jut ki.

– Csak azért történt, mert olyan keményen dolgozott a Rend érdekében – ó, rendben. – Harry levetette magát az egyik karosszékbe, és kivett egy szem édességet. – Szóval, hogy vagy? Nem számolhatsz be nekem a részletekről, ugye?

– Valóban nem.

Harry felsóhajtott. 

– Egyáltalán beszélhetünk egymással szabadon?

Remus néhány védővarázslatot bocsátott köréjük, amelyek megremegtették a levegőt. 

– Ó, így már igen. Komolyan kétlem, hogy akár ezeket is feltétlenül muszáj volt felállítanom. Ha van egyáltalán valaki, aki képes megfelelően megvédeni a saját irodáját, akkor az Albus.

– Nos, ebben az esetben, Draco azt szeretné megtudni, hogy hallottál-e bármit is az anyja felől.

– Két levél egy hónapban, óramű pontossággal elsején és tizenötödikén. Ugyanakkor ezek a levelek a világon semmit nem mondanak. Hacsak a francia időjárás és az egészségem felőli mesterkélt érdeklődés nem számít komoly információnak. 

Harry megint sóhajtott. 

– Talán jobb is, hogy nem ír Dracónak. Bár, amikor mégis írt neki… a levél valósággal csöpögött a szeretettől.

– Azon tűnődöm, hogy vajon nem arra vár-e, hogy visszaparancsoljam Franciaországból – ismerte be Remus. – Lehetséges, hogy nem illik a "jellemvonásaim" közé az, hogy engedélyezem a távolmaradását. De őszintén szólva a dolgok egyszerűbben mennek, ha nincs ott mellettem, és az egyetlen személy, aki meg tudná mondani, hogy mit tenne ebben a helyzetben Lucius, az Draco.

– Akinek ugyanakkor pontosan az a célja, hogy távol tartsa az anyját tőled – bólintott Harry. – Még ha ez azzal jár is, hogy tőle is távol van.

– Talán egészen egyszerűen meg kellene mondanom neki az igazságot.

– De hiszen megtetted, és az sem változtatott semmin – sóhajtott Harry. – Nem tudom, miért nem képes elhinni, hogy nem fogod megfertőzni az anyját, az is igaz, hogy az előítéletekkel szemben nem lehet érvelni, azt hiszem.

– Én egy másik igazságra céloztam – szólt halkan Remus.

– Igen?

Remus megpróbált lazán elhelyezkedni, egyik lábát átvetette a másikon, mégis úgy tűnt Harrynek, mintha valahogy mesterkélt lenne a póz. Ami azért volt nagyon furcsa, mert Remus soha nem pózolt. 

– Emlékszel arra, Harry, amikor Draco szinte hisztérikussá vált azon kilátástól, hogy esetleg kénytelen leszek lefeküdni az anyjával?

– Igen. Te meg próbáltad neki elmagyarázni, hogy Narcissa számodra egyáltalán nem vonzó.

Remus szemei enyhén összeszűkültek. 

– Soha nem gondolkodtál el rajta, hogy ez miért van így?

Harry vállat vont. 

– Feltételeztem, hogy azért van, mert ő is egyike a legrosszabb aranyvérű fanatikusoknak, ráadásul borzalmas nőszemély. Te soha nem tudnál vonzónak találni egy nőt, aki a férje mellé áll, amikor az vérdíjat tűz ki a saját fia fejére.

– Ez természetesen így van – ült fel Remus a székében, majd előredőlt. Többé nem tűnt a tartása a legkevésbé sem mesterkéltnek. Sokkal inkább sürgetőnek. – Harry, Narcissa lehetne egész Nagy-Britannia leglágyszívűbb és legelbűvölőbb boszorkánya, és én még ez esetben sem vonzódnék hozzá. Nem érdekelnek a nők. Soha nem érdekeltek, ha már itt tartunk. Csak a férfiakhoz vonzódom.

– Tényleg? – Harry ezt soha nem találta volna ki. Persze még soha nem gondolkodott el Remus szerelmi életén, leszámítva azt, hogy támogatta Piton azon állítását, hogy Remus a legkevésbé sem vonzódik Draco anyjához. – Ó. Rendben van.

Harry megint megvonta a vállát, mivel egy kicsit összezavarta az a tény, hogy ezt sokkal inkább Dracónak kellett volna hallania, mint neki. 

– Öö, de miért nem mondtad el ezt akkor, amikor Draco hisztérikus rohamot kapott a még gondolattól is, ahelyett, hogy csak felszínes hasonlatokkal próbálkoztál rózsákról és ilyenekről?

– Természetesen ezt kellett volna tennem – sóhajtott fel Remus. – Tudom, hogy az lett volna helyes, de a magánéletem szentségének őrzése régi és megrögzött szokásom.

Ezt Harry azonnal megértette. 

– A vérfarkas dolog miatt.

Remus szája sarkában halvány mosoly játszott. 

– Pontosan. Meglehetősen felzaklatott, amikor Perselus elárulta a titkomat.

– De az apám… öö, szóval ő tudja, hogy a férfiakat kedveled? Várjunk csak. Biztosan tudja. Ezért magyarázta újra és újra Dracónak, hogy semmi oka nincs az aggodalomra.

– Sajnálattal hallom, hogy ez szükséges volt – mormolta Remus. – Szegény Draco.

Harry elhúzta a száját. Nem lenne kedves tőle, ha emlékeztetné Remust arra, hogy Draco úgy gondol rá, mint egy nyáladzó szörnyetegre, aki rá akarja erőltetni magát az anyjára. 

– De mit gondolsz, miért árulta el, hogy vérfarkas vagy, ha közben soha egy szóval sem említette senkinek, hogy a férfiakat kedveled?

– Szerintem azért, mert az utóbbiban nincsen semmi különleges.

Ennek így volt már értelme, legalábbis Harry szerint, és a dolog passzolt Piton méltósággal kapcsolatos felfogásához. Figyelmeztetni az embereket, hogy Remus vérfarkas, az egy dolog; Piton magyarázhatta magának azzal a dolgot, hogy a diákok testi épségét akarta megóvni ily módon, még ha a valós okai ennél jóval gonoszabbak voltak is. Arra viszont semmilyen mentséget nem tudott volna kitalálni magának, ha beszámolt volna Remus szerelmi életéről. 

– Különben is, hogyan tudta meg?

– Ha figyelembe vesszük, hogy követett mindenhová annak idején, hogy kiderítse, hová tűnök el minden hónapban… legyen elég annyi, hogy néha többet látott a kelleténél. – Remus félig nevetve felhorkant. – Most, hogy belegondolok, a dolog inkább felzaklatta.

Ez az utolsó információmorzsa meglepte Harryt, amíg jobban bele nem gondolt. Igen, az valóban felzaklatna egy fiatalabb Pitont, ha meglátna két srácot a… jó ég tudja, mi közben. Valószínűleg arra emlékeztette, amit az apja művelt vele.

– Ezért… – Harry megköszörülte a torkát, és átfogalmazta a kérdését. – Gondolod, hogy ezért utál téged annyira az apám, Remus? Azért, mert, tudod… olyan dolgokat látott, amik felzaklatták?

Remus megvonta a vállát. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez hosszú távon számítana. Perselusnak valószínűleg sokkal többet jelent az, hogy csak álltam ott, és nem avatkoztam közbe, amikor Sirius és James újra meg újra a bolondját járatták vele.

Ez még mindig zavarta Harryt, valahányszor rágondolt.

– Én pedig prefektus voltam – tette hozzá Remus lágyan. – Ahogyan most te is. Remélem, hogy te jobb döntést hozol, mint én annak idején, ha hasonló helyzettel kerülsz szembe.

Harry nem tudott mit mondani, hiszen az, hogy "Azt én is remélem" túlságosan elítélően hangzott volna Remus évekkel ezelőtti tétlenségének tükrében. Tulajdonképpen el is ítélte a dolgot… de ezt nem szerette volna kimondani.

– Akkor megmondhatom Dracónak, hogy meleg vagy? 

– Gondolom, meg kellene mondanod. De… – sóhajtott Remus – csak akkor, ha Narcissa visszajön. Amíg ő Franciaországban van, Dracónak amúgy sincs oka az aggodalomra.

Harry bólintott. Ez igazságos megoldásnak tűnt.

– Nem úgy látom, hogy téged is felzaklatott volna a hír – próbálkozott Remus óvatos hangnemben.

– Miért, arra számítottál?

– Nem tudom, hogy mire számítottam.

– Várjunk csak – ébredt rá Harry, hogy valami még mindig nem áll össze. – Úgy érted… úgy érted, hogy azért jöttél ide ma, hogy ezt elmondd nekem? Azt hittem, hogy csak úgy belesodródtunk a témába.

– Nem. Azért vagyok itt, hogy ezt elmondjam neked.

– Miért?

– Mert… – itt Remus megállt, egy az eddigieknél is mélyebb sóhajjal. – A felhívták rá a figyelmemet, hogy az egyetlen személy, akit ismersz, és köztudottan meleg, az egy… nos, egy semmirekellő.

Harrynek Piers ötlött az eszébe, és megrándult az ajka. 

– Még annál is rosszabb. Ő egy komplett seggfej. – Egy percre elgondolkodott. – De ez még mindig nem magyarázat arra, hogy miért épp most akarnád ezt elmondani nekem, Remus. Vagy azt hitted, hogy egy kalap alá veszlek Piersszel, ha valaha is megtudom?

– Az nem aggaszt túlságosan, hogy mit gondolhatsz rólam. Az aggodalmam sokkal inkább… nos, téged érint, Harry.

– Engem? De miért aggódna bárki is miattam?

– Az apád is osztozik az érzésemben, Harry. – Remus kinézett az ablakon, majd vissza Harryre. – A körülményeket is figyelembe véve… ő gondolta úgy, hogy az lenne a legjobb, ha én beszélnék veled.

– _Miféle_ körülményekről van szó?

Remus nagyot sóhajtott. 

– Nem nagyon tudom, hol kezdjem ezt el, Harry. Ha az apád nevelt volna fel – James, úgy értem –, akkor ez a dolog fel sem merülne. De néhány megjegyzés alapján, melyeket Perselusnak tettél, azt kell hinnem, hogy a nénéd és a bácsikád olyan nézeteket adhattak át neked, melyek… kevéssé toleráns jellegűek.

Harry meglepődött a kijelentésen. 

– Igen, gyűlölték a mágiát. Nem beszéltünk erről eleget tavaly, amikor össze voltunk zárva a Grimmauld téren? Azt próbáltad bemagyarázni nekem, hogy Petunia néni halála miatt elkezdtem utálni a mágikus felemet, ahogyan ő mindig is kívánta volna.

– A következtetéseim nagy része a múlt ősszel hibásnak bizonyult. De én nem a mágiaellenességről beszéltem, Harry. A rokonaid a homoszexuálisokat is utálták, ha jól tudom.

– Igen, de ennek mi köze van hozzám? – kérdezte Harry zavarodottan. – Engem nem érdekel, hogy meleg vagy, Remus, az meg pláne nem, hogy Vernon bácsi mit szólt volna a dologhoz. Az az ember idióta volt. Nem… nem hiszel nekem?

– Azt elhiszem, hogy az nem érdekel, hogy én kivel fekszem le – felelt Remus lassan. – De a viselkedésük lenyomata talán még ott rejtőzik benned. Ha nem így lenne, miért küzdenél olyan hevesen a saját természetes irányultságod ellen?

Harrynek tátva maradt a szája. 

– Mit értesz az alatt, hogy az én _természetes irányultságom_?

– Pontosan erről beszélek – válaszolt Remus lágyan. – A puszta ötlet is elborzaszt, hogy esetleg meg akarnál csókolni egy másik fiút.

Harry tényleg döbbent volt, az már igaz. 

– Persze, mivel _nagyon nem akarom!_

– Arra tanítottak, hogy ez a vágy rossz…

– Dehogy! – pirult el Harry, ahogy hátrébb csúszott a székében. – Rendben, legyen. Igen, erre tanítottak. De pontosan tudom, hogy az csak Vernon bácsikám szokásos hülyesége volt. Komolyan, tisztában vagyok vele!

– Akkor miért mondtad azt Perselusnak, hogy nem lenne helyénvaló, ha találkozgatnál esetleg egy másik sráccal?

Harry foga megcsikordult. Az is elég volt, hogy Piton és Remus a háta mögött kibeszélik, de hogy ráadásul ennyire vakvágányra tévedjenek? _És mégis mi a francért nem tudta Piton egyszerűen megmondani, hogy attól tart, a fia talán meleg lehet?_ Harry azonnal kiigazította volna a valóság felől!

– Én azt mondtam – szűrte a fogai között a szót –, hogy helytelen lenne szerelmi kapcsolatba keverednem bárkivel, amíg a háború tart. De hidd el nekem, amikor ezt mondtam, én lányokra gondoltam!

– Nagyon vehemensen védekezel.

– Még jó, hogy baszottul vehemens vagyok! Nem vagyok meleg!

– Jobb, hogy felállítottam azokat az extra védőbűbájokat – rándult össze Remus.

Ettől Harry visszavett a hangerőből, de nem az indulata intenzitásából. 

– Mégis mit kellene mondanom, Remus? Semmi gondom nem lenne azzal, ha a fiúkat kedvelném; de az a helyzet, hogy rájuk csak barátként számítok.

– Akkor Perselus egészen egyszerűen téved?

– Igen. Jókora tévedés, ha engem kérdezel – hajolt előre Harry megint, pillantásával szinte felnyársalva Remust. Hát nem lenne jó ismerni a legilimencia tudományát ebben a pillanatban? – Mi vezette erre az ötletre az apámat? Te tudod?

– Nem minden részletre kiterjedően…

– Nos, valamit csak mondott neked az egészről!

– Annyit mondott, hogy szemtanúja volt egy meglehetősen visszataszító esetnek közötted és az unokatestvéred bérlőtársa között a nyáron, és azt mondta, hogy a reakciódat látva attól tartott, hogy valahol azt tanulhattad, hogy az efféle kapcsolatok két fiú között mocskosak és gusztustalanok.

– Piersszel bármilyen kapcsolat az lenne – rázkódott össze Harry. – De most komolyan, Remus, ez egyszerűen nevetséges! Pitonnak nem kellene azt hinnie, hogy _én_ meleg vagyok, csak azért, mert egy srác rámmozdul! Az isten szerelmére, hát nem vette észre, hogy nem érdekel az ajánlat?

– Nos…

– Ki vele – szólt Remusra Harry figyelmeztető hangon.

Tudta, hogy nem kellene így beszélnie Remusszal, de működött a dolog.

– Perselus azt hitte, hogy esetleg érdeklődsz az úszótanárod iránt, csak nem mersz a szándékaidnak megfelelően cselekedni.

– _Roger?_ – Harry levegő után kapkodott. – Engem az érdekelt, hogy megtanuljak úszni! Persze kedves pasas volt, de mi a fenéért hitte azt Piton, hogy _ő_ meleg?

– Nos, neki úgy tűnt, hogy elég sokszor egymásra mosolyogtatok és jól kijöttetek egymással, meg… – Remus itt nyelt egyet –, ha mindenképpen tudni akarod, Perselus meghallotta, amint egyszer ti ketten arról beszélgettetek, hogy kölcsönösen utáljátok a mellúszást.

Ha Harry nem lett volna olyan dühös az apjára, most elnevette volna magát. 

– Piton csodálatos elemző képessége ebben a pillanatban nagyot esett a szememben, csak szólok.

– Be kell ismernem, ez kicsit hülyén hangzik – mosolyodott el Remus halványan. – De ő azt hitte, hogy ez valamilyen… kód lehetett.

– Úgy érted, hogy azt hitte, hogy flörtölök Rogerrel? Akkor azt is kell gondolnia, hogy nagyon pocsék vagyok a flörtölésben – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – El sem tudom hinni, hogy egy ilyen idióta ötlet egyáltalán megfordult a fejében.

– Azért hogy vele is igazságosak legyünk, Harry, tizenhét éves vagy, és soha nem mutattál érdeklődést az ellenkező nem irányában…

– Ez nem igaz! Teljesen bele voltam zúgva Cho Changbe egy teljes évig! Még meg is csókoltam!

– Ó! – Remus kitágította a gallérját. – Nem hiszem, hogy Perselus tudna erről.

– Az egész már jóval azelőtt véget ért, hogy örökbe fogadtak – közölte Harry rövidre fogva egy hosszú sztorit. – De majdnem biztos vagyok benne, hogy tud róla. Nem hiszem el, hogy soha ne említettem volna neki. Nos, azt tulajdonképpen el tudom hinni, hogy a csókolózást nem említettem, de azt hiszem, azt elmondtam, hogy kedveltem azt a lányt.

Remus arca megint megrezzent. 

– Azt is hihette, hogy akkor még fiatalabb voltál, és csak kipróbáltad, hogy működik-e a dolog lányokkal. Ebben az esetben érthető, ha arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy nem a lányokat részesíted előnyben. Elvégre azóta senki más nem volt az életedben, vagy igen?

– Nem, és arra sem nehéz rájönni, hogy miért. Voldemort rájött, hogy mit érzek Sirius iránt, és nézd csak meg, hogy abból mi lett! Akkor már tudtam, hogy jól jártam azzal, hogy Cho végül annak a kígyó Mariettának az oldalára állt… hosszú történet, de ha nem lettünk volna már úgy is szakítófélben, akkor is véget vetettem volna a dolognak. – Harry hangja elcsuklott. – Nekem nem lehet senkim. Egyszerűen nem, Remus.

Remus megértő mosollyal nézett rá, minden kritika nélkül. 

– Ez még nem állított meg abban, hogy megszeresd Perselust.

– Azt se engedtem volna meg magamnak – közölte Harry makacsul. – De… az csak úgy megtörtént. Halálra rémisztett az egész csontvelő-átültetés, és ő ott volt nekem, aztán meg persze megvakultam és elvesztettem a varázserőmet, aztán meg kellettek azok a védővarázslatok is, és az egész kicsúszott a kezemből. Aztán még Draco is belekeveredett, de ha bármelyikük meghal, mert a családom tagjai lettek, az olyan lesz megint, mint Sirius halálakor. És nem hiszem, hogy azt még egyszer kibírnám. Így hát nem.

– Mit nem?

– Nem randizom.

– És nem hiányzik?

Harry megrántotta a vállát. 

– Esküszöm neked, Remus, hogy nem vagyok meleg. De nem vagyok… nem vagyok olyan könnyedén elbűvölő sem, mint Draco, érted? Én ideges leszek és habogok, ha megtetszik egy lány.

Remus, Harry legnagyobb utálatára, úgy nézett ki, mint aki meglehetősen édesnek találja ezt a kijelentést, bár a hangja komoly volt, amikor végül megszólalt. 

– Nem válaszoltad meg a kérdésemet, Harry. Nem hiányzik?

Harry most jobban belegondolt a dologba. 

– Múlt évben még csak eszembe se jutott a lehetőség, hogy őszinte legyek. Túl sok minden más foglalkoztatott, hozzá kellett szoknom egy apa és egy testvér gondolatához, egy teljesen új varázslási módhoz, meg a többi.

– És ebben az évben?

Harry pislogott, mintha egy zivatar közepéből keveredett volna ki a kék ég alá. Ez lehet a magyarázata annak is, hogy miért ítélte el annyira a Rhiannon ügyet is, hogy miért ellenezte Draco románcát: mert csak a saját sivár kilátásaira emlékeztette a dolog.

Ettől viszont eszébe ötlött az az elhatározás, ami a Sirius halála utáni nyáron alakult ki benne. A döntés, hogy neki nem lehet senkije, aki igazán hozzá tartozna.

_Legalábbis egészen addig, amíg a háború véget nem ér._

Viszont Remus nem tudott Rhiannonról, így Harry megint csak vállat vont. 

– Nincs senkim. Nem is lehetne.

– Tudod, Harry, a szerelemnek meg van az a szokása, hogy feltámad benned függetlenül attól, hogy éppen megfelelő-e az időpont.

– Ha megpróbálná, majd okklumenciával semlegesítem – vágott vissza Harry csökönyösen. – Akkor ennyi lett volna? Nincsenek barátnőim és barátságos vagyok az úszómesteremmel, és Piton egyből azt feltételezi, hogy meleg vagyok? Aztán meg ahelyett, hogy ő maga beszélne velem róla, rád lőcsöli a feladatot? Milyen apa tenné ezt?

– Mint apának, nincs túl sok tapasztalata ezen…

– Ami ezek után átkozottul nyilvánvaló, nem?

– Légy igazságos, Harry. Megpróbált beszélni veled, de megtagadtad, hogy megtárgyaljátok a dolgot.

Harry felidézte magában az esetet, és felnyögött. 

– Nem tudtam, hogy éppen _erről_ beszélünk. Azt hittem, hogy csak azért zaklat, hogy hívjak el pár lányt randizni. Soha meg nem fordult a fejemben, hogy fiúkra célzott. – Ekkor egy még borzasztóbb gondolat is felmerült benne. – Ó, ne. Draco is azt gondolja talán, hogy meleg vagyok? Na várjunk csak, hogyan is hihetné? Hiszen éjszakánként lányokról is beszélgettünk a múlt évben!

– Az is lehetséges, hogy a testvéred azt hitte, hogy az csak fedősztori – vetette fel Remus óvatosan. – Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mit gondol Draco.

– Fedősztori! Én nem az a fajta ember vagyok, aki…

És ebben a pillanatban egy emlék a közelmúltból villant be Harrynek. Megpuszilta Ginnyt a Nagyteremben, miután megkapta a beleegyezését, vagy olyasmit a fogó pozíciójával kapcsolatban, Piton meg ott ült a tanári asztalnál, elítélően meredve kettejükre.

Harry hirtelen rosszul érezte magát. _Piton azt hitte, hogy az is csak átverés, hát nem? Azt hitte, hogy csak azért csókoltam arcon Ginnyt ott, mindenki szeme láttára, hogy beteges módon bizonyítsam, hogy a lányokat szeretem? Azt hitte, hogy olyan ember vagyok, aki így játszana egy lány érzéseivel? Hogy így kihasználnám, holott semmit nem érzek iránta?_

 _Így van ez,_ gondolta Harry elkeseredetten. Így kell, hogy legyen, mert a másik magyarázat még ennél is szörnyűbb. Nem kerülte el Harry figyelmét, hogy ő maga nagyon hasonlít Jamesre, Ginny pedig szintén hasonlít Lily Evansre. Piton maga mesélte, hogy mennyire undorodott attól, amikor James és Lily már az iskolában "üzekedtek" egymással…

_De ha látta, amint arcon csókoltam Ginnyt, és ez egy déja vu-szerű pillanat volt számára, akkor még mindig Jamest látja bennem._

_Talán jobb is, ha azt gondolta, hogy egy érzéketlen tuskó vagyok, aki kész megbántani a barátait, csak olyasminek tettethessem magam, ami nem vagyok valójában._

_De hogy gondolhatta, hogy ilyesmire képes vagyok? Pláne Ginnyvel, ha már itt tartunk?_

_Hát egyáltalán nem ismer engem Piton?_

Talán csak egy dolgot tudott igazán: hogy a saját feltételezése szerint Harry meleg.

 _És azok után, amit az apja által el kellett szenvednie, Piton nem kedvelhette különösebben a melegeket, nem? Talán azt is feltételezte, hogy Remus azért hanyagolta el a prefektusi teendőit annak idején, mert meleg! Talán azt hitte, hogy a meleg emberek_ mind _utolsó szemétként viselkednek másokkal, és ez alól én sem vagyok kivétel!_

– Mennem kell – pattant fel merev lábakkal a székéből Harry. – Köszönöm, hogy beszéltél velem, Remus, még ha a valóságban nem is volt mit megbeszélnünk.

– Feldúltnak tűnsz…

– Te nem lennél zaklatott, ha az apád valaki máshoz küldene, hogy ilyesmiről beszéljetek?

– De ha egyszer vele nem beszélted meg!

– Tudom jól – csikordult meg Harry foga megint. – Ne aggódj, Remus. De még mennyire, hogy beszélni fogok vele!

\----------------------------------

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: FeketeKavics, Quercus**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Tizenegyedik fejezet: 

_Avada Kedavra_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Alig csukta be Harry az igazgatói iroda ajtaját, kis híján hangosan felnyögött. 

_Micsoda drámai kivonulás! Most meg csak állok itt, mert nem szabad egyedül sétálgatnom a folyosón, és még Remust sem kérhetem meg, hogy kísérjen el. Mindenki tudja, hogy Lucius Malfoy ma a Roxfortban van. Nem lenne ugyan óriási kockázat Remus Lupin számára, ha ugyanazon a napon őt is látnák a kastélyban, de amikor Remus élete a tét, akkor semmilyen kockázatot nem szabad vállalni. És ha már kockázatról van szó... Piton meg is érdemelné, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjam a feleslegesen hülye szabályait arról, hogy egyedül maradhatok-e a folyosón. Tudok én vigyázni magamra!_

Határozottan bólintva indult a mozgó csigalépcső felé, és már majdnem rá is lépett, amikor még eszébe jutott, hogy: _A Sötét Nagyúr legyőzéséhez ravaszkodásra lesz szükséged, amit mostanra már megtanulhattál volna, ha a házamba kerülsz..._ Erre megtorpant, és összeszorította a fogát. 

_Ördög és pokol! Tudom, hogy Pitonnak igenis igaza van. Az óvintézkedés, hogy nem csatangolhatok egyedül, nem csak engem véd; egy terv részét képezi. Egy jó tervét, olyanét, amit én magam is elfogadtam._ _Nem számít, hogy felhúztam magam apa miatt, ez még nem ok arra, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjam hogy a tervet, bármennyire is bosszantó._

Mit volt mit tenni, sarkon fordult, és visszament oda, ahonnan jött, de nem kopogtatott, csak belökte az igazgatói ajtaját és becsörtetett. 

– Harry? – Remus egy székbe volt süppedve, és mintha eddig a tenyerébe támasztotta volna a fejét. 

– Ne is törődj velem – préselte ki Harry a fogai között. – Csak erre megyek át. 

– Várj! – ugrott fel Remus. – Nem hiszem, hogy érted, Harry... 

– Ó, dehogynem értem! – tágultak ki Harry orrlyukai. – Mondtam már, hogy Piton egy kicsit basáskodó néha? Még csak haza se tudok menni anélkül, hogy meg ne szegném az egyik szabályát, úgyhogy azért jöttem ide, hogy használjam a Hopp-hálózatot. 

– Tudod, hogy miért lettek bevezetve azok az óvintézkedések...

– Akkor is hányok tőlük. – Amikor Harry egy kis hopp-porért nyúlt, észrevette, hogy remeg a keze. – Csoda, hogy Piton beleegyezett, hogy kviddicsezhessek. De az is igaz, hogy még nem volt meccs. Amikor lesz, valószínűleg el fogja várni, hogy kapjak be egy gurkót, csak hogy fenntartsam a látszatot! 

– Jaj, Harry!

– Most mit vagy úgy oda? – szegte fel az állát Harry, miközben érezte, hogy a Draco-féle nagyképűséget utánozza, de ez most nem tudta érdekelni. – Tudom, hogy csak jót akar nekem! 

Remus megragadta Harry csuklóját.

– De hát így is van! Mi másért kérne meg _engem,_ hogy beszéljek veled? El sem tudod képzelni, mekkora erőfeszítés Perselusnak, amikor beismeri előttem, hogy az _én_ segítségemre van szüksége a fiával kapcsolatban.

Harry kirántotta a csuklóját Remus markából.

– Igenis el tudom képzelni, és ne túlozz, Remus. Még mielőtt ez az egész... _romantika_ kérdés felmerült volna, Piton azt mondta, hogy félreismert téged. Bármit is tettél azon az éjszakán, amikor a Minisztérium megsemmisült... hát, az jó néhány fokkal feljebb emelt a szemében, még akkor is, ha pokolian durva volt ma. – Harry összehúzta a szemeit. – Amúgy, mit tettél? 

– Semmi olyat, ami meg fog ismétlődni – mondta Remus merev arckifejezéssel. – Harry... ne legyél túl kemény az apáddal! Ő _tényleg_ a te érdekeidet tartja szem előtt. 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Én csak... Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Perselus ennyire... ennyire agyament tud lenni. Ez nem vall rá. 

– Nem régóta apa, törvényszerű, hogy követ el hibákat. 

– Ez baromi nagy hiba volt! 

– De te is hozzájárultál. Perselus nem nyúlt volna a rossz végéről a pálcához, ha hajlandó lettél volna beszélni vele, amikor kérdezett. 

– Hajlandó voltam beszélni – mondta Harry. – Csak nem tudtam, hogy erről van szó! 

– Tudtad volna, ha nem utasítod vissza, hogy folytassátok a beszélgetést. 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Elmond neked mindent, ugye? 

– Nem, általában nem. Persze, hogy nem! De ez... Harry, az apád igazán aggódott miattad. 

_Igen, aggódott, hogy kiderül, olyan vagyok, mint te,_ gondolta Harry. Egy része tudta, hogy igazságtalan, végül is Piton elég világosan kifejezte, hogy szeretné, ha Harry elkezdene randevúzni. És ha azt hitte, hogy meleg, akkor ez azt jelentette, hogy arra biztatta Harryt, hogy egy másik fiúval találkozgasson. 

De az a tény, hogy ezt nem mondta ki, csak egy dolgot jelenthetett: hogy a lelke mélyén Piton igazából utálta a gondolatot, még akkor is, ha hajlandó lett volna elviselni. 

– Jó volt látni téged, Remus – mondta Harry, hogy valami pozitív megjegyzéssel fejezze be a beszélgetésüket. – Vigyázz magadra, jó? Amikor hallottam, hogy Draco anyja a kontinensre utazik, úgy gondoltam, az pont jó neked. Ha nincs ott, nem veszi észre, hogy valami nem stimmel. Erről jut eszembe: Draco kiakad, ha megtudja, hogy találkoztam veled, mégsem érdeklődtem az anyja felől, és úgy hidd el, Draco tudja, hogy milyen egy ördögi hiszti. Nos? Van valami híred? 

– Narcissa tökéletesítette annak művészetét, hogy egyáltalán semmit nem mond, bár minden második héten küld egy baglyot. Mindent tudok a legújabb női talárdivatról, de hogy ő maga hogy van...? – Remus megrázta a fejét. 

– Gondolod, gyanítja, hogy nem vagy önmagad? 

Remus vállat vont. 

– Nem tudom. Az még jobb kérdés, hogy abban az esetben, ha úgy lenne, akkor miért nem dobott fel.

_Nem tudom, ami nem is baj. Narcissa Malfoy olyan nő, aki megöli a saját gazdag rokonát, hogy a fia örököljön. Valahogy nem vágyok rá, hogy úgy tudjak gondolkodni, mint ő._

– Ja, és még valami – köszörülte meg a torkát Harry, és nem tudta, hogyan kezdje, úgyhogy megpróbált gyorsan túl lenni rajta. Eddig nem számított, mert Remus elérhetetlen volt; végül is Harry Potter nem levelezhet Lucius Malfoyjal, de most, hogy Remus itt van a kastélyban, nem halogatható tovább a dolog. 

– Öhm... talán le kellene ülnöd ehhez. 

Remus egy székbe telepedett, és tanácstalanul nézett rá:

– Harry? 

– Találtam egy tükröt – hadarta Harry. – El volt romolva, de rávettem, hogy megint működjön. Öhm, de csak nekem működik, de semmi okát nem látom, amiért ne csatlakozhatnál, ha akarsz. Naná, hogy fogsz, tudom, milyen jól kijöttél Siriusszal. 

– Siriusszal? 

_Francba, pont a legfontosabb részt nem mondtam._

– Igen. A tükör lehetővé teszi, hogy beszélj a halottakkal. A Lelkek Tükrének hívják. Az utóbbi időben sokat beszélgettem Siriusszal. 

Remus elsápadt. 

– Viccelsz. – Majd mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, folytatta. – Nem, nem viccelsz. Ezzel nem. 

– Nem mondhatod el, hogy eljátszod Malfoyt – figyelmeztette Harry. – Vannak ott halálfalók is, nem is túl messze onnan, ahol Sirius van, és Piton aggódik, hogy talán nem én vagyok az egyetlen, akinek van valami fajta hozzáférése ahhoz a helyhez. Valójában, nem tudok beszélni a szüleimmel, mert Voldemortnak sikerült megátkoznia őket, úgyhogy nem tudnak jönni, amikor hívom őket. Tehát nem mondok el Siriusnak semmit, ami Rend ügyletnek számít. 

Remus vett egy hatalmas levegőt és aztán nagyon lassan fújta ki.

– Én... fogalmam sincs, hogy mit mondhatnék. 

– Siriusnak? 

– Erről az egészről. 

– Nem akarsz újra beszélni vele? 

– De, akarok. – Harry látta, hogy Remus arca még mindig nagyon sápadt. – De nehéz volt megszervezni ezt a „kimenőt", hogy önmagam lehessek ma, Harry. Egy iskolaszéki ülés tökéletes álcát nyújtott, de már tovább maradtam, mint kellene. Tudodki a legfőbb bizalmasának tekint mostanában, mindig a rendelkezésére kell állnom.

– Éjjel lopakodj ki a Kúriából, és gyere Piton lakosztályához – javasolta Harry. – Voldemort nem fogja megtudni. 

– Ő gyakori látogató az udvarházban. Nem lehet tudni, hogy milyen varázslatokat helyezett rá. Nem lennék meglepve, ha kiderülne, hogy figyeli az érkezésemet és távozásomat. 

Harry megdermedt.

– Mi van, ha _rád_ is helyezett valami varázslatot? 

– Nagyon jól vág az eszed, Harry. Albus alaposan leellenőrizte ezt, miközben az iskolaszéki ülés után sértéseket vágtunk egymáshoz. De aligha jöhetne át átvizsgálni a Kúriát. 

– Te és Dumbledore sértegettétek egymást? 

– Lucius és ő igen. 

– Ó. Tényleg. 

– Nem tudom, mikor leszek képes beszélni Siriusszal, Harry – mondta sajnálkozva Remus. – De nagyon is szeretném, ha lenne rá alkalmam. 

– Félreteszek neked egy szilánkot. 

– Tessék? 

Harry intett, és a tűz felé indult. 

– Majd elmagyarázom, amikor fontos lesz. Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél, hogy beszélj velem, Remus. 

– Ne legyél túl kemény az apáddal... 

– Megteszem, ami tőlem telik – mondta szárazon Harry, azzal leszórta a port: – Harry Potter otthona! 

\---------------------------------------------------

Piton nem volt ott, ami érthető. Harry megnézte az időt, és látta, hogy még tart az Etika óra. Meglepődött, mert neki úgy tűnt, mintha nagyon sokáig beszélgetett volna Remusszal. 

Egy pillanatra eltöprengett azon, hogy _ebben_ a helyzetben vajon mit mondhat az etika. 

Hangosan és hosszan sóhajtott. _Igen, Piton tévedett. Ostoba tévedés volt, de nem akart fájdalmat okozni nekem, sőt ellenkezőleg, és nem nehéz megérteni miért volt számára oly nehéz szóba hozni a szexualitást úgy, hogy én is értsem. Ha csak arra gondolok, mit szenvedett el Piton a saját apjától._

Rendben. Harry nem kedvelte azt, ahogy az apja félreértette őt, de ott és akkor eldöntötte, hogy úgy fogja kezelni a dolgot, mint egy felnőtt. 

A kandalló elé térdelve, Harry vacsorát rendelt két személyre, és ellenállt annak a gyerekes vágynak, hogy valami olyat kérjen, amit Piton nem szeret. 

_Jó lesz az, amit a Nagyteremben szolgálnak fel. Habár annak nem örülnék, ha apa a Nagyterembe menne vacsorázni. De nem fogja megtenni. Tudja, hogy beszélnünk kell, és azt is határozottan tudja, hogy én nem mehetek az igazgatói irodából a Nagyterembe anélkül, hogy megszegném a ne-mászkájl-egyedül szabályt. Hacsak nem gondolja, hogy addig várnék ott, amíg Dumledore el nem tudna kísérni..._

Harry végül abbahagyta a töprengést, és a kanapéra vetette magát. Szúrtak a szemei. Nem sírt, vagy legalábbis nem hitte, hogy sírna. Talán belekerült egy csipetnyi hamu, vagy valami, mert semmi oka nem volt arra, hogy sírjon. 

_Végül is, nem olyan nagy dolog, hogy Piton azt gondolja rólam, hogy meleg vagyok, nem igaz?_

\---------------------------------------------------

Amikorra Harry hallotta az ajtókilincset kattanni, már összeszedte magát. Segített, hogy megmosta az arcát. Na jó, valamennyire. 

Az asztalnál állt, kivont pálcával – Piton szabályai szerint – és egy pálca nélküli melegítő bűbájt hajított a marhasültekre, amik már körülbelül tíz perce megérkeztek. Nem fordult meg, hogy üdvözölje az apját. Őszintén megvallva, nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. 

Ez a probléma nem tartott sokáig. 

– Teríték csupán két személyre? Na köszönöm, Harry – mondta Draco, és a megvetés csak úgy csöpögött a hangjából. 

Harry megperdült, és dühösen az apjára meredt, az elhatározása, hogy éretten viselkedik, eltűnt. 

– Valami bajod van, hogy őt is elhoztad? 

– Ő is ennek a családnak a tagja – mondta higgadtan Piton. – Milyen volt a beszélgetés Lupinnal? 

– Érdekes – csattant fel Harry. Tehát a feltételezett homoszexualitását Draco előtt kell megbeszéljék? 

– Ez történetesen az én otthonom is – csattant Draco is. – De ne rázd a pálcád, elmegyek, ha akarod. Csak előbb azt áruld el, hogy érdeklődtél-e az anyám felől. 

– Igen, természetesen érdeklődtem az anyádról! – Harry a fogait csikorgatta, ahogy egyre bosszúsabb lett. – Lényegében egyedül ő járt a fejemben. Remus és én az elejétől a végéig semmi másról nem beszélgettünk, csak az anyádról, mivel nekünk csak ő számít! 

– Mi a fene bajod van _?_ – lépett Harryhez Draco. – Összevesztél a vérfarkassal, vagy mi? 

– Hogy tehettem volna? Túlságosan lekötött minket, hogy tömjénezzük az anyádat! 

– Hogy tömjénezzétek?! – Draco szemei villogtak. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy belezúgott? Akkor az anyám _ezért_ hagyta el az országot, mert a másik nem bírta megállni, hogy távol tartsa tőle a mocskos mancsait! Ugyanis _nem_ a férje, és ezt az anyám nagyon is jól tudja, mint ahogy azt is, hogy egy visszataszító bestia csorgatja a nyálát utána, és...

– Ó, az Isten szerelmére! Ő homoszexuális, Draco! Remus Lupin _meleg_! 

– Látom, hogy azért eljutottatok valahová a beszélgetés során – dörmögte Piton. 

– Igen, nem mintha túl hálás lennék érte! – vakkantotta dühösen Harry. 

– Mi köze van ehhez apának? 

– Ó, csak annyi, hogy szeretné, ha én is színt vallanék! 

– Milyen színt? 

Harry a szemeit forgatta.

– Ha bevallanám, hogy én is meleg vagyok, Draco. 

Dracóból kirobbant a nevetés. 

– Mi? Miért? Hiszen te nem is vagy homoszexuális! 

_De jó, hogy a kettő közül az egyiknek esze is van_ , gondolta gonoszkodva Harry, és ráförmedt az apjára.

– Igaza van, nem vagyok az! Egyáltalán nem, és szeretném tudni, miért vettél a fejedbe egy ilyen hülye ötletet, és miért mondtad ezt Remusnak? 

Draco hirtelen abbahagyta nevetést. 

– Ezt most komolyan mondod? Perselus tényleg azt hitte, hogy homoszexuális vagy? 

Harry összefonta karjait, és egyetlen dühös mozdulattal bólintott.

– Én megmondhattam volna neked, hogy nem az – mondta az apjuknak Draco. 

– Honnan tudod, hogy nem az? 

– Történetesen én is itt vagyok a szobában, tudod? – mondta hangosan Harry. 

– Őszintén, most úgy tűnsz, mint aki csak tagad és tagad. Ez nem lep meg azután, ahogy reagáltál, amikor felhoztam a dolgot. 

– Nézd, azt hittem, hogy valami másról beszélsz... 

– Hagyd, hogy a bátyád válaszoljon a kérdésre. 

Draco kuncogott, a helyzet humora nyilvánvalóan ismét magával ragadta. Nem mintha Harry bármi vicceset talált volna benne. 

– Tudom, mert Harry _a lányokat_ szereti _,_ Perselus. Merlin szerelmére, randizott azzal a hollóhátas védővel, és az egyik Patil lányt hívta el a Karácsonyi Bálba. Azonkívül el sem tudom mondani, hányszor maradtunk fent későig, hogy lányokról beszélgessünk. Látnod kellett volna, hogy feszített, amikor elmondtam neki, hogy a mardekáros lányok mennyire odavannak érte. 

Harry mogorván nézett rá. 

– Ó, de hát az nem jelent semmit, Draco. Piton azt gondolja, hogy csak megjátszottam magam! 

– Hogy megjátszottad magad? 

– Hogy csak tettettem! Hogy csak úgy tettem, mintha a lányokat szeretném, mert _ő maga_ hiszi azt, hogy beteges dolog a fiúkhoz vonzódni! 

– Nem gondolom, hogy beteges lenne – szakította félbe Piton. 

_Na persze!_

– És ha arra gyanakodtam, hogy „megjátszod magad" az csak azért volt, mert te magad mondtad, hogy azt teszed. Azt mondtad, hogy olyan valakinek kell lenned, akit a varázsvilág tisztelhet. 

– Aha! – kiáltott Harry. – Azt gondolod, hogy egy homoszexuális ember nem érdemel tiszteletet! 

– Nem gondolom ezt. Sőt, nekem úgy tűnt, hogy te gondolod, és ki hibáztathatna érte, amikor az egyetlen általad ismert példa az unokatestvéred lakótársa volt? 

Draco lépett közéjük. 

– Majd én elintézem ezt. Van egy nagyon egyszerű módja, hogy bebizonyítsuk, hogy Harry nem meleg, Perselus. 

– Micsoda? – kérdezte egyszerre Harry és Piton, és mindketten összehúzott szemmel néztek Dracóra. 

– Hát... az a tény, hogy velem egy szobában lakik, most már majdnem egy egész éve. – Draco szélesen vigyorgott, a szemei csillogtak. – Gondolj csak bele! Többször látott engem neglizsében, mint hogy meg tudnám számolni. És mindannyian tudjuk, hogy én állatira jól nézek ki. Ha Harry csak egy picurkát is meleg lenne, akkor soha nem lettünk volna képesek rá, hogy testvérek legyünk. Túl sok dolog állt volna ennek az útjában, érted? Lényegében mostanra már rámmozdult volna. 

_Még mindig mérges vagyok, de hirtelen sokkal kevésbé, és ami maradt, az is csak immel-ámmal harag..._ döntötte el Harry, miközben próbált nem vigyorogni. 

– Mondta már valaki, hogy milyen beképzelt tudsz lenni? 

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét. 

– Nos, vonzódsz hozzám? 

– Természetesen nem! 

– Egy kicsit sem? 

– Nem! 

– Téma lezárva – jelentette be Draco. – Egyetlen meleg porcikája sincs. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy miért is vitatkozik, hiszen Draco álláspontja az övét erősítette, de a testvére logikája annyira nevetséges volt, hogy Harry nem bírta megállni:

– Hermionét a fiúk érdeklik, mégsem vonzódik hozzád. 

– Ó, azt hiszem, rá tudnám venni valami érdekesre – mormolta Draco. – Ahogy rámnéz, az alapján kijelenthetem, hogy nem zárkózik el teljesen a lehetőségtől. De ez nem téma, mivel nekem itt van Rhiannon.

– Szörnyű vagy!

– Ehetnénk már? – kérdezte halkan nyöszörögve Piton.

 _Nagyon helyes! Talán végre leesett neki, hogy ezúttal nagyon belelépett valamibe. Egészen térdig._

– Úgy tűnik, hogy ti ketten ehettek – mondta Draco. – És mivel a látszat szerint van mit megbeszélnetek, valószínűleg jobb is, ha kettesben maradtok. 

– Á, maradj csak! Most már úgyis tudod az egészet... – Harry nyelt egyet. – Vagyis, inkább túl sokat is tudsz. Azt a dolgot Remusról... igazából azt nem kellett volna elmondanom senkinek. Csak kicsúszott a számon.

– Akkor figyelj oda, hogy máskor _ne_ csússzon ki – mondta komolyan Piton. – Már így is nagy dolgot kértem Lupintól ebben az ügyben. 

– Úgy érted, hogy nem akarta elmondani nekem? – Ez egy kicsit fájt. 

– Nagyon személyes dolognak tekinti, és nem szívesen beszél róla. Draco, maradsz? 

– Nem tudom. Maradok? – szegezte Draco Harrynek a kérdést, bár Harry korábban már válaszolt erre. Hát, talán szüksége volt, hogy igazán szívesen látottnak érezze magát. 

– Igen, maradsz. Te is azt kérsz, amit mi eszünk?

Draco bizonytalan pillantást vetett a marhasültjeikre és Yorkshire pudingjukra. 

– Azt hiszem, inkább valami személyre szabottat. 

Harry megpróbálta nem esetlennek érezni magát, ahogy leült az apjával szemben, de nem nagyon sikerült. Még mindig nehezen hitte, hogy Piton azt gondolta róla, hogy meleg, mikor pedig soha nem gondolt _úgy_ egy fiúra.

– Most már nem hiszed, hogy makacsul tagadok, ugye?

Perselus megsózta a marhahúst, még mielőtt megkóstolta volna – ez is mutatta, hogy mennyire kibillent az egyensúlyából.

– Jelen pillanatban nem tudom, hogy mit gondoljak. 

_Szuper. De legalább őszinte._

– Miért nem kezded azzal, hogy elmondod, hogy jutott eszedbe ilyen hülye ötletet? Csak azért, mert mosolyogtam Rogerre, és nem szerettem a mellúszást? 

– Nem, nem csak ezért – mormolta Piton, és a kezével megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Teljesen biztos vagy benne, hogy ismered a beállítottságodat? 

– Igen, biztos vagyok. 

– Mennyire? 

_Ó, Istenem, most megint elkezdünk beszélni a vágyakról, és ezúttal nem is zárkózhatok el előle. Az után nem, ami történt._

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Hát, éppen te mondtad, hogy normális fiatalember vagyok. És az vagyok, komolyan. És vannak... ööö... – érezte, hogy pipacsvörös lesz, és összeszorított a szemeit. – Khm, tudod, a szokásos dolgok. Gondolok bizonyos dolgokra, és … és... ööö... hát vannak ugye ezek az ösztönök, és én... ööö... khm...

– Úgy vélem, arra gondolsz, amikor enyhítesz a feszültségeden – motyogta Piton. 

Harry soha életében nem volt ennyire hálás a tapintatért.

– Eeegen. _Enyhítek a feszültségemen._ Ez az. És lányokon gondolkodom, attól leszek... öhm, feszült. 

– Fiúra soha nem gondoltál, miközben... – és Piton tett egy kétértelmű mozdulatot.

Harry felhorkant, és kinyitotta a szemét, hogy egyenesen az apjára meredjen.

– Nem! Sőt, még csak eszembe se jutott, hogy fiúkra gondoljak, miközben... tudod… 

– Ugye tudod, Harry, hogy a _vacsoránál_ az önkielégítés nem igazán illendő téma – szólt közbe Draco.

– Mintha te nem csinálnád! – mondta Harry, és majdnem felröhögött, mert átvillant az agyán, hogy Draco vajon hogyan képes közben operát énekelni hangosan. 

– De _asztalnál_ nem beszélek róla. 

– Én se tenném, ha apa nem vesz a fejébe egy ilyen baromira hülye ötletet. 

Perselus sóhajtott, és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. 

– Invito fejfájáscsillapító ital– lendítette azonnal a pálcáját Draco. – Tessék, Perselus. 

– És még én játszom a jó fiút – morogta Harry. 

– Állj! Ebben a pillanatban nem tudok megbirkózni a testvérféltékenységgel. Nem, az összes többi ráadásaként. – Ezzel Piton felhajtotta a bájitalt, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. 

Egy tányér grillezett hal jelent meg az asztalon, egy halom pergős, borostyánszínű rizs tetején. Draco jóváhagyóan bólintott, kihúzta a székét, és meglehetősen feltűnően terített szét egy vászonszalvétát az ölében. 

– Ehetünk? 

Ahelyett, hogy panaszkodni kezdett volna, hogy milyen fárasztó, ha egy elbizakodott hülye az ember testvére, Harry vagdosni kezdte a húst. Hagyta, hogy elteljen egy pár pillanat, mielőtt visszatért a gondolatait foglalkoztató témához, de végül már nem bírt tovább várni.

– Na, akkor honnan szedted ezt a bugyuta ötletet, hogy meleg vagyok? 

Piton hirtelen lecsapta a villáját az asztalra. 

– Kialakult az idők során, és számomra nem tűnt ostobaságnak. 

– Mióta? 

– Azt hiszem, először tavaly kezdtem gondolkozni a dolgon, amikor Lupin esküdözött, hogy nem vonzódik Narcissához. Hirtelen beugrott, hogy belőled is hiányzott – egész évben – az ellenkező neműek iránti érdeklődés. 

– Naná, mert tavaly egész évben nem volt semmi más dolgom. Nem rombolták le az otthonomat, nem veszítettem el a varázserőmet, nem raboltak el, kínoztak meg és vakítottak meg, és nem lett olyan apám és bátyám, akikre soha nem gondoltam volna, és nem kerültem a Mardekárba, ami azt illeti...

– Elismerem, az elmúlt év valóban páratlan volt – mondta csendesen Piton. – De a helyzet akkor is furcsának tűnt nekem. Aztán amikor a kunyhóban annyira látványosan megsértődtél, hogy Draco szerzett egy barátnőt, és annyira húzódoztál, hogy elmenj arra a dupla randira, amit javasolt... – Piton megvonta a vállát. 

– A háború számomra elsőbbséget élvez, és azt gondoltam, hogy Dracónak ugyanazt kellene éreznie. Egyébként meg, miért lennék attól homoszexuális, hogy kétségeim voltak Rhiannonnal kapcsolatban? Ennek nincs semmi értelme!

– De van, ha az ember azt feltételezi, hogy rettenetesen szégyenkeztél, amiért rájöttél, hogy a fiúkhoz vonzódsz. Azt kívántad, hogy bárcsak olyan lennél, mint Draco, de nem voltál rá képes, ezért rajta töltötted ki a dühödet. Minél tovább gondolkodtam rajta, annál több értelme volt, főleg miután találkoztam Mr. Polkiss-szal. Egyértelmű volt, hogy kényelmetlenül érzed magad a jelenlétében. 

– De nem azért, mert homokos! 

– Ne hazudj nekem! – mondta komolyan Piton. – Láttam, hogyan reagáltál, amikor viszonyt akart kezdeni veled. Borsózott a hátad. 

– Mert egy undorító féreg, aki segített Dudleynak elkapni és megverni engem! Igen, évekkel ezelőtt volt, de amikor megláttam, minden újra felidéződött bennem.

– Ó! 

– Igen, ó... – mondta megvetően Harry. – Hidd el nekem, hogy Piers akkor is a frászt hozná rám, ha meleg lennék, de nem vagyok! Amit te is tudnál, csak meg kellett volna kérdezned. 

Piton mélyen a szemébe nézett. 

– Próbáltam körüljárni a témát veled a nyár folyamán. Úgy tűnt nekem, hogy megerősítetted a feltevésemet, és eltökélted, hogy romantikus kapcsolat nélkül élj, mert szégyelled a beállítódásodat, és titokban szeretnéd tartani. 

– _Romantikus kapcsolat_ – gúnyolódott Harry. – Igen, tényleg nem akarom, ezt jól értetted. A háborúra kell összpontosítanom, nem meregethetem a szemem egy lányra. Ezt el is mondtam neked, újra és újra, olyan világosan, mint a nap.

– Azt mondtad, hogy nem kaphatod meg, amit akarsz, mert az nem lenne helyes. 

_Hűha,_ gondolta Harry, _ez tényleg félreérthető lehetett, de nem számít, akkor is Piton a hibás, amiért félreértette._

– Nézd, az igazi probléma az, hogy amikor megpróbáltál beszélni velem, olyan semleges szavakat használtál, hogy nem lehetett érteni, mire gondolsz igazán. Mint például a „nemi vonzalom", vagy a „r _omantikus kapcsolat_ ". Miért nem mondod ki, hogy „fiú", ha „fiúra" gondolsz? 

Perselus egyik arcizma rángatózni kezdett.

– Mert te egyértelműen kényelmetlenül érezted magad az egész témával kapcsolatban. Megpróbáltam tiszteletben tartani az érzékenységedet. 

– Azt nem hiszem. – Harry megpróbált még egy falatot lenyelni, de azután feladta. Elment az étvágya. – Ezzel visszajutunk oda, hogy miért sóztál Remusra... 

– Rásóztalak?! 

– Nem szereted a homoszexuálisokat, és alig bírod elviselni, hogy beszélgess velük, ami megmagyarázza, hogy nekem miért nem volt róla fogalmam, hogy mire gondolsz

– Nem idegenkedem a homoszexuálisoktól, Harry. 

– Na persze! Mindig is bajod volt Remusszal. 

Piton a fogát csikorgatta.

– A múltban voltak problémáink, jelenleg semmi bajom nincs vele. 

_De igen, van, és én utálom ezt_. 

– Ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért voltál annyira utálatos vele nem egészen két órája...

Piton arcvonásai megfeszültek. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, aztán becsukta, végül feszült hangon mondta: 

– Az valami más volt.

– Megvetés volt, te is tudod. 

– Nem! – Pitonnak lobogott a haja, ahogy a fejét rázta. – Nem, Harry. Az csak... Mindenesetre nem volt szándékos. Inkább ösztönös. 

– Igen, mert utálod a homoszexuálisokat! 

– Dehogy utálom! 

Piton már kiabált, de Harryt ez sem érdekelte. 

– De igen! Különben miért voltál annyira goromba az egyikkel ma? 

– Inkább nem vitatnám meg az okaimat. 

Harry megint felfortyant, mintha ez már kezdene szokásává válni. 

– Én sem szerettem volna megvitatni az önkielégítés közbeni fantáziáimat, _apa_ , de nem hagytál nekem túl sok választást. Úgyhogy elő vele! 

Meglepő módon ez működött. 

– Gyűlöltem a gondolatát, hogy vele hajlandó leszel beszélni, velem nem! – Egy ér csak úgy lüktetett Piton halántékán. – Én vagyok az apád, nem ő! És mégis, az első pillanattól kezdve, amióta velem élsz, azt kell hallgatnom, ahogy _érte_ nyavalyogsz, hogy _ő_ mikor látogat meg... 

– Pontosan, a _látogatásáért –_ szakította félbe Harry, hirtelen megdöbbentően tisztán látva a dolgokat. Szándékosan ellágyította a hangját. – Nem azt kértem, hogy hadd menjek, és élhessek vele. Veled éltem, és ezt továbbra is fent akartam tartani. De... őt is szeretem. Csak... nem úgy, ahogy téged. 

Piton szemei felvillantak.

– Remélem is, hogy nem. Én soha nem kockáztattam a biztonságodat és jólétedet holmi fagylaltért. 

_Nem, csak éppen annyiszor gúnyoltál ki, ahányszor csak lehetett, öt hosszú éven át_ , gondolta Harry. _De ez már a múlté. Piton még bocsánatot is kért, úgyhogy szót se róla. És azt is értem, miért emlegeti Piton a fagylaltot. Valamiféle testvér-, vagy inkább apa-féltékenység van köztük Remusszal. Szüksége van rá, hogy elismerjem, mennyivel jobb apa-figura, mint Remus, ami persze butaság, mivel ő az apa, Remus még csak közel se jár ehhez._

De Harry megtanulta Marshától, hogy annak, amire az embereknek érzelmileg szükségük van, nem mindig van értelme. Szükségük van, amire szükségük van, és pont. És Piton olyan, de olyan sokat nyújtott neki, hogy Harry nem sajnálta ezt nyújtani viszonzásul:

– Nem, te soha nem kockáztattad jégkrémért a biztonságomat – mondta csendesen. – Vagy bármi másért. És nem is tűntél el előlem egy egész évre, vagy ilyesmi. Mindig itt voltál, hogy megvédj, még akkor is, amikor nem jöttünk ki egymással. _Tudom,_ Perselus _._ Te vagy az apám. Még Siriusnál is elértem, hogy fogadja el. 

Piton félrenézett. 

– Mégsem beszéltél velem.

– Sajnálom – mondta őszintén Harry. – Csak nem akartam, hogy rábeszélj a randizásra. Ha tetszene egy konkrét lány, az csak veszélybe sodorná őt, és az nem lenne helyénvaló. – Szándékosan nem nézett Dracóra, ahogy ezt mondta; nincs értelme újrakezdeni a régi vitát. – Hajlandó lettem volna beszélgetni a beállítottságomról, ha tudom, hogy ez az, ami aggaszt. 

– Nem aggasztott, hacsak annyiban nem, hogy azt hittem, nem akarod elfogadni magad olyannak, amilyen vagy – nézett rá ismét Piton.

– Azt hiszem, azért mégiscsak aggasztott egy kicsit – sóhajtott Harry. – Végül is, már a jégkrémes dolog előtt évek óta utáltad Remust. Pedig ő nem egy Piers-típusú zsarnok. Remus nagyon gyengéd. Tényleg, ő kedves. 

– Mégis félrenézett, amíg Potter és Black mindent megtettek, hogy kikerüljek az iskolából. Egy gyáva, aki nem mert szembeszállni a barátaival. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy majdnem _megmart_. Te is tudod ezeket, mint ahogy azt is, hogy tavaly gyávának tartottam, mert még nem tudtam, hogy veszélynek teszi ki magát a háborúban.

– Hát, azt is tudom, hogy annak idején rajtakaptad őt egy-két sráccal, és problémád volt ezzel. – Harry félrelökte a tányérját az útból, és közelebb hajolt. – De megértem, Perselus. Hogy is érezhettél volna másképp, tekintettel... öhm, tudod, amiatt, hogy mi volt az apád.

– _Amiatt, hogy mi volt az apám_ … – ismételte lassan Piton. – Ezt hogy érted? 

Harry lenézett a félig elfogyasztott marhájára, nem akart fájdalmat okozni az apjának az emlékkel. De nem volt visszaút. 

– Hát, tudod. Hogy egy kicsit ő is meleg volt...

– Nem, nem volt az. 

– De azt mondtad, hogy megfogdosott – kiáltotta Harry. – Ööö, szexuálisan, tudod. 

– Igen, tudom – mondta ridegen Piton. – Hostilian természetesen pedofil volt, de amit velem tett, annak nincs köze a vágyhoz, hacsak nem számítod a művészi tehetség iránti vágyát. Sőt, tudva azt, amit most tudok a bájitalokról, gyanítom, hogy szüksége volt… némi segítségre, hogy azt véghez tudja vinni. 

– Ó! – Harry nyelt egyet. – Rendben, de akkor is azt gondolom, hogy ez hagyott benned némi... neheztelést, ami kihatott arra, hogy hogyan viszonyulsz Remushoz. És arra, hogy még rendesen beszélni se tudtál velem. Ez egyáltalán nem vall rád, és nem hiszem, hogy az egyetlen oka az én témával kapcsolatos feltételezett zavarom volt. 

– Talán meg kellene beszélned a dolgot a jó doktorral – mondta lazán Draco. 

Harry majdnem felugrott. Draco már olyan régóta csendben volt, hogy majdnem elfelejtette, hogy ő is ott van. 

– Ne gúnyolódj a terápiával. 

Draco megrázta a fejét. 

– Nem gúnyolódom. Az a nő nagyon érti a dolgát, csak erre gondolok.

– Ő tényleg nagyon jó terapeuta, apa... 

– Kétségkívül az, de akkor sem fogok tanácsot kérni tőle. 

– De én tényleg azt gondolom, hogy még mindig van néhány gondod... 

– Harry, amikor azt hittem, hogy homoszexuális vagy, újra és újra próbáltalak meggyőzni arról, hogy helyes dolog, ha az érzéseidre hallgatsz. Készen álltam arra, hogy végignézzem, ahogy összejössz más fiúkkal, mindazzal együtt, amit ez jelent. Ez talán úgy hangzik, mintha gondjaim lennének?

Harry elvörösödött. 

– Hát, azt hiszem, szeretsz engem annyira, hogy megpróbáltad túltenni magad azon, hogy az egész dolog mennyire felzaklatott, de akkor is zavart, és Remuson töltötted ki.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. 

– Magyarázd el, légy szíves. 

– Nos... – Harry sóhajtott. – Nem a visszaadoptálásra gondolok, azt hiszem... mellettem állnál mindenben. Igazán elhiszem ezt. De azt hiszem, az megfordult a fejemben, hogy kevésbé tisztelnél, ha... 

– Arra gondolsz, hogy kevésbé szeretnélek. 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Talán... talán valami ilyesmi. 

– Te bolond, bolond gyerek. 

_Valószínűleg butaság megszédülni attól a kijelentéstől, hogy bolond vagyok_ , gondolta Harry 

– Mindig szeretni foglak. Bármi történjék is – folytatta Piton gyengéden. – Semmi nem számít, Harry, te most már az én gyerekem vagy. A fiam. Mindketten a fiaim vagytok.

– Marsha szerint a hivatalos kifejezés erre a „feltétlen szeretet" – mondta halk hangon Draco. – Mint ahogy te és Perselus tavaly megbocsátottak nekem a Venetimoricás kavarásért. 

_Egyszerűen „kavarásnak" nevezni, azért elég enyhe kifejezés_ , gondolta Harry, _de Dracónak megvan a maga büszkesége. Több, mint kellene, de Draco már csak ilyen._

– Minden gyereknek feltétlen szeretetet kellene kapnia azoktól, akiknek az a dolga, hogy gondoskodjanak róla – értett egyet vele nyugodtan Perselus. 

Harry azon töprengett, hogy vajon magára is értette ezt, ugyanúgy, ahogy a fiaira. 

Piton elkezdett dobolni az ujjaival az asztalon. 

– Ezért voltál olyan hajthatatlan az előbb a preferenciáddal kapcsolatban, Harry? Mert azt hitted, hogy kevésbé szeretnélek, ha bevallanád, hogy a fiatal férfiakhoz vonzódsz? 

– Nem! – vágta rá gyorsan Harry. – Azért volt, mert szeretném azt hinni, hogy mostanra már ismersz engem, Perselus. Ez olyan, mintha... mintha azt gondolnád, hogy a Bájitaltan a kedvenc tantárgyam. Tudnod kellene, hogy nem így van, ha ismernél engem.

– Hm _._ Ha már a Bájitaltanról beszélünk, miért reagáltál olyan rosszul, amikor Draco ugratott a héten az órán? Azt sugallta, hogy lehet, hogy megcsókoltad Miss Lovegoodot a raktárszekrényben, és te majdnem leharaptad a fejét. 

Harry visszagondolt az esetre, és majdnem felsóhajtott. _Most mit mondjak? Hogy, egy kicsit feldúlt voltam, mert Luna éppen ájuldozott a fényesen csillogó sötét hajától?_

– Nem akartam, hogy azt hidd, szórakozással töltöm a főzésidőt – mondta gyorsan. – Azon kívül azt sem akartam, hogy képmutatónak gondolj, amiért azt mondtam, hogy távol akarom tartani magam a romantikától, azután meg elcsábítom őt, vagy valami. Luna nem érdemli, hogy úgy kezeljék. 

Piton nem válaszolt semmit, de tovább dobolt az ujjaival az asztalon. 

– Mit hittél, miért csináltam? 

– Azt gondoltam, hogy egy pillanatra felvillantak az igaz érzéseid, és hülyének nevezted a testvéredet, amiért azt feltételezte, hogy meg akarnál csókolni egy lányt. Aztán később azt gondoltam, hogy megbántad a kitörésedet, és arra törekedtél, hogy kijavítsd azáltal, hogy nyilvános helyen megcsókolod Miss Weasleyt. 

– Tehát azt gondoltad, hogy álcázom magam. 

– Hogy össze vagy zavarodva, és mindent megteszel, hogy megbirkózz a dologgal – javította ki Piton. – Azt is fontosnak találtam, hogy immúnis vagy Miss Morrighan... bájaira.

– Hah! Egyáltalán nem bájos – mondta élesen Harry. – Szerintem kifejezetten gonosz. Habár azt elismerem, hogy pokolian szexi azokban a testhez tapadó bőrökben. Először nem nagyon figyeltem fel rá, mert a kezem el volt törve, és nem sok egyéb dologra tudtam figyelni. Mellesleg, nem azért ütöttem meg Pierst, mert megpróbáltam ellenállni önmagamnak, ha esetleg ez lenne a következő kérdésed. Azért ütöttem meg, mert megragadott, és nem akartam azt eltűrni, tőle nem. 

A halk dobolás elhallgatott, ahogy Piton megdermedt.

– Mit értesz azalatt, hogy gonosz? 

Draco olyan szorosan fogta a villáját, hogy Harry attól félt, elhajlik. 

Gyorsan kutatott egy lehetőség után, hogy legalább célozni tudjon Pitonnak.

– Nem szeretem, ahogy tanít. 

– Amennyire érdekli a fajok közti kommunikáció, nem ellenezheti, hogy párszaszájú vagy...

– Nem, nem erről van szó. Csak... ő sem igazságos. 

– Ha igazságtalanul bánik veled, akkor lesz majd hozzá néhány keresetlen szavam...

– Nem velem – mondta Harry, óvatosan elkerülve, hogy Dracóra pillantson. Egy időre elege volt a konfliktusokból, nem akart összetűzésbe keveredni a testvérével is.

Draco halkan felnevetett, ami Harry számára erőltetettnek tűnt, mert ismerte az igazi történetet. 

– Az a nő túlságosan is rá van kattanva az állatokra – mondta a boráért nyúlva, Draco. – Azt hiszem, hogy olyan állatoknak tartja a diákokat, amik a házaikat szimbolizálják. Ez elég furcsa. És az igazgatónak tényleg be kellene tiltania az idegenszerű viseletét. Természetesen élvezem a látványt, de azért az nagyon el tudja terelni a figyelmet. Mit gondolsz, miért engedi? 

_Így kell ügyesen más irányba terelni a beszélgetést_ , gondolta Harry. 

– Mert mindig így öltözött. Maura Morrighan szabad szellemnek tartja magát. Azért, amennyire én emlékszem, régen kevesebb gyöngyöt viselt. Mielőtt az Államokba ment volna, a ruházata hagyományos kelta viselet volt. 

– De ugyanilyen szűk? – firtatta Draco. 

Piton ráhunyorított:

– Igen. 

– Nem is tudtam, hogy az iskola elnézi a diákoknak az ilyen fegyelemsértést. 

– Nem ide járt. 

– A Beauxbatonba? 

– Nem – mondta olyan hangon Piton, ami elejét vette a további kérdéseknek. 

Draco olyan pillantást vetett Harryre, mintha azt mondaná: _te jössz, hogy kérdezz valamit._ Harry csak megrázta a fejét és visszatért ahhoz a témához, ami foglalkoztatta. 

– Remélem, hogy már nem hiszed, hogy meleg vagyok. 

– Segített volna, ha néha megemlítesz egy lányt. Vagy úgy általánosságban a lányokat. 

– Meg is tettem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megtettem...

– Azt mondtad, hogy nem tudsz bánni velük. 

Belegondolva Harry belátta, hogy ez nem segítette a dolgokat. Keményen próbált emlékezni.

– Azt is mondtam egyszer, hogy zavarban lennék, ha hozzád kellene jönnöm tanácsért a randikkal és lányokkal kapcsolatban. Az nem jelezte neked, hogy úgy gondolom, hogy ha randevúzni kezdenék, akkor az lányokkal történne?

Piton röviden bólintott. 

– Nincs szükség további győzködésre, Harry. Látom, megvan a magadhoz való eszed.

 _Épp ideje,_ gondolta Harry. _Na, és akkor most, ha rá tudnám venni Dracót, hogy elmondja apának, hogy mi zajlik az SVK órán..._

De az Draco dolga. Harry nem akart belepiszkálni a testvére és Perselus kapcsolatába. 

– Desszertet? – kérdezte Piton. 

Harry rápillantott az ebédjük maradványaira. 

– Egyikünk sem evett túl sokat. Azt hittem, nem támogatod, hogy a tápláló ételt üres kalóriákkal váltsuk fel. 

Az apja vállat vont. 

– Egy egyszeri bűnözés nem fog megártani. Mit kérsz? 

Harry azt gondolta, hogy Piton talán így kér bocsánatot.

– Öhm... crčme brulée-t, azt hiszem. 

– Neked, Draco? 

– Ugyanazt. 

Még Piton is kért egyet, habár ő csak egy-két falatot evett belőle. Csak gondolataiba merülve kortyolgatta a Gallianóját, és sötét szemeivel közben Harryt nézte. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Az első DS találkozó nem ment simán. Valójában annyira rosszul sikerült, hogy Harry azon töprengett, miért is nem látta előre a problémákat. Gyanította, hogy azért, mert túl sok minden volt a fejében. 

– Ő?! – Michael Corner dühöngött. – Hogy _**Ő**_?! Draco Mocsadék Malfoy?! Na azt már nem! 

– Draco _Piton –_ mondta Draco. Dicséretére szóljon, hogy nem emelte fel a hangját.

– Most egyáltalán nem a nevedről van szó – mondta Terry Boot. – Legutóbb, amikor mi magunk próbáltunk _Kivédést_ tanulni, te mindent megtettél, amit csak tudtál, hogy leleplezd a csoportot, és kirúgass mindannyiunkat. Vagy valami még rosszabb is történhetett volna, tekintettel arra, hogy mennyire őrült volt Umbridge. Ha azt gondolod, hogy azok után a vezetőnk lehetsz, dilisebb vagy, mint ő volt! 

Draco, aki a Szükség Szobája által elővarázsolt kandalló előtt állt, most keresztbe tette a karját. A többiek a tágas karosszékekben, vagy kényelmes kanapékon ültek, mivel a szoba nyilvánvalóan eldöntötte, hogy az első találkozójukhoz inkább egy társalgóra, semmint egy párbajozó teremre van szükségük. De az is lehet, hogy Draco döntött így; ő volt az, aki kinyitotta a szobát. 

Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy testvére nagyon is parancsolóan néz ki, ahogy ott áll mindenki előtt, a lobogó tűzzel a háta mögött. 

– Kit szeretnétek inkább? – kérdezte Draco szelíden, szigorúan ellenőrzés alatt tartva érzelmeit. 

– Természetesen Harryt – mondta határozottan Ginny. Draco ideges lett, és felszegte az állát, ahogy a lány folytatta. – Ő legutóbb is csodálatos munkát végzett. 

Harry nem így gondolta, de ez nem volt alkalmas idő arra, hogy felemlegessék, mi is történt azon az éjszakán a Minisztériumban. 

– Ezúttal jelentős hátrányban vagyok – mondta szárazon. – A varázserőm gyenge és bizonytalan; te is tudod. Még mindig azon dolgozom, hogy visszaszerezzem a régit. 

Ginny természetesen tudta, hogy mi van a fedősztori mögött, de egy emlékeztető sosem árt. Vagy talán Harry emlékeztette magát, hogy tartson ki mellette, nem számít, hogy az néha mennyire zavaró is. 

– Legutóbb szavaztunk, én azt javaslom, szavazzunk most is – jelentette ki Zacharias Smith. 

– Rám szavaztatok, és én átadom a feladatot Dracónak. 

– Az akkori csoport feloszlott. Új választásra van szükségünk. 

_Zacharias mindig is bosszantó volt_ , gondolta Harry. 

– Kiváló ötlet – mondta lágyan Hermione. 

Harry rámeredt, de a lány már folytatta is.

– Először is, jelentkezzenek, akik szeretnék jelöltetni magukat. Az eddigi jelölt Draco Piton. Szeretne valaki más is jelentkezni az idei vezetőnknek? 

– Harry – mondta Ernie MacMillan. 

– Én nem lennék rá képes! 

– Csak önmagadat jelölheted – mondta gyorsan Hermione. – Akkor, van még valaki? Nos, akkor azt hiszem, ez meg is van. Mivel csak egy jelöltünk van, így... 

– Bárkit jelölhetünk, akit akarunk – szakította félbe Ernie. – Mint Iskolaelső, azt javaslom, hogy mindenki szavazzon Harryre, bármit mondjon is. Ha nem is tudja mostanság olyan jól bemutatni a varázslatokat, akkor is meg tudja szervezni a dolgokat, és el tudja dönteni, hogy mit kell megtanulnunk. Ő az egyetlen itt, aki valaha is párbajozott Tudjukkivel, és határozottan ő az, akinek a legtöbb a tapasztalata arról, hogyan lehet elbánni a halálfalókkal. Tehát szavazzatok Harryre, mert lehet, hogy az életetek múlik rajta!

Hermione idegesnek tűnt; világos volt, hogy nem számított rá, hogy a dolgok így fognak alakulni.

– Rendben – mondta felállva. – Akkor csináljuk... 

Kis pergamencetlik, pennák, és több palack tinta jelent meg a szobában szétszórt asztalokon. 

– Egy pillanat – emelte fel a kezét Draco. – Mivel az Iskolaelső Fiú kampányolt Harry mellett, úgy vélem, igazságos lenne, ha engem is hagynátok felszólalni. 

– Így tisztességes – bólintott hűvösen Ernie. 

– Legtöbbeteknek semmi oka, hogy bízzon bennem – kezdte Draco, végigjáratva tekintetét a szobán, egymás után teremtve szemkontaktust minden egyes személlyel. – Mellettem kellene, hogy szóljon, hogy Harry Potter megteszi, de azt hiszem, hogy mindenkinek ki kell alakítania a saját véleményét. Ez helyes is. Az a feltételezés viszont nem az, hogy Harry rendelkezik a legtöbb tapasztalattal a halálfalókkal kapcsolatban. Én egy sötét családban nőttem fel, mint tudjátok, és belülről is ismerem őket. 

– Na ja, mert te is az vagy – motyogta Michael Corner. 

Draco hangja élesebb lett. 

– Nem vagyok az, de megértem, hogy miért gondolod ezt. Tavaly átálltam. Amikor elloptam Harry pálcáját a saját apámtól, minden kapcsolatot megszakítottam a halálfalókkal. Ha nem hiszel nekem, akkor csak gondolj vissza arra, hogy az apám vérdíjat tűzött a fejemre. De ne ezért szavazzatok rám. Csak annyit kell tennetek, hogy felteszitek magatoknak a kérdést, mennyire szeretnétek életben maradni. Ki alkalmasabb arra nálam, hogy megtanítsa nektek, hogy védjétek meg magatokat a halálfalóktól? Tudom, hogy hogyan gondolkodnak. Tudom, hogy milyen varázslatokat kedvelnek, és hogyan szálljunk szembe velük. Olyan dolgokat tudok, amiket Harry nem tudna megtanítani nektek, még akkor sem, ha a varázsereje tökéletes formában lenne, mert engem egészen kicsi koromtól taníttattak azokra a sötét varázslatokra, amiket a halálfalók használni fognak ellenetek. 

– Nagyon jó érvek, Draco – mondta Hermione. – Szeretne még valaki beszédet mondani?

– Igen – mondta Harry. – Ne szavazzatok rám. 

Ezután Hermione kiosztotta a pergamencédulákat, majd elfordult, hogy kitöltse a sajátját. 

Harry nem tudott volna megfelelően tanítani ebben az évben, és nem akarta, hogy megválasszák, de azért büszkének érezte magát, amikor ötöt kivéve minden szavazatot ő kapott. De ki az az öt ember, aki Dracóra szavazott? 

Természetesen Draco, és Harry, és valószínűleg Hermione, de még ki? 

Harry elgondolkozva pillantott körül a szobában, az arcokat tanulmányozva. 

– Hipp-hippp hurrá a mi nagy vezetőnknek – mormolta Draco, olyan hangon, ami csak egy hajszálnyira állt a gonoszkodótól. 

Harry ügyet sem vetett rá, mert eldöntötte, hogy a lehető legjobbat hozza ki a rossz helyzetből.

– Köszönöm a bizalmatokat – mondta, és a székéből felállva a tűz elé lépett. Draco dühösen nézett rá, de arrébb mozdult. – Jó tudni, hogy ilyen jó a véleményetek arról, ahogy legutóbb vezettem a csoportot. Az első vezetői cselekedetemmel kinevezem Draco Pitont, hogy a helyemben irányítsa a csoportot. 

Azzal újra leült. 

Draco sértett, mogorva tekintete eltűnt, ahogy visszalépett középre. 

– Most, hogy ez elrendeztük, az első dolgunk, hogy... 

– Várj egy kicsit – mondta Ernie, és úgy fordult ültében, hogy Harryre nézzen. – Ez így nem jó! Mi téged akarunk, nem őt. 

– Arra, hogy megszervezzem a dolgokat, te mondtad. Éppen megszerveztem őket. – Harry felhúzta a szemöldökét, és körülnézett a szobában. – Bíztok az ítéletemben, vagy sem? Mert ha nem, akkor nem is kellett volna rám szavaznotok. 

– A szavazást megtartottuk, és a választott vezetőnk beszélt – mondta Hermione. – Hacsak nem akarjuk az egész évet vitatkozással tölteni a tanulás helyett, akkor hagynunk kellene, hogy Draco csinálja. 

Draco ugyanonnan folytatta, ahol abbahagyta.

– Az első dolgunk, hogy megnyissuk a csoportot minden ház előtt. 

– Úgy érted, a mardekárosok előtt! – kiáltott Michael Corner. – Nem engedünk be ide egyetlen mardekárost sem, téged kivéve, és erről kár is vitatkozni! 

– Akkor én már megyek is – mondta hűvösen Harry. 

– Te nem _igazán_ vagy mardekáros... 

Harry feléje fordult, hogy a prefektusi jelvénye teljesen láthatóvá váljon.

– De, igazán az vagyok. 

– Csak mert örökbe fogadtak... 

– Én _mardekáros_ vagyok! – préselte ki Harry az összeszorított fogai között. – Ez nem csak formaság. Az idő felében ott alszom, benne vagyok öt különböző mardekáros tanulócsoportban, és ha nem vitatkoztam volna a Teszlek Süveggel, akkor soha nem is kerültem volna a Griffendélbe. 

Meglepődött moraj futott végig a szobán. Csak Draco, és a griffendélesek közül néhányan nem csatlakoztak hozzá. 

Azután Luna megszólalt, lágy hangja úgy csilingelt, mint egy dallam. 

– Hát, elég bátor dolog tizenegy évesen ilyet tenni, Harry. Talán ezért helyezett téged a Griffendélbe. 

Harry szája tátva maradt. Nem csak egy jó észrevétel volt ez, hanem a leglogikusabb dolog, amit Luna valaha mondott. De minden különcsége ellenére mégiscsak okos fej ülhet a lány nyakán, különben soha nem került volna a Hollóhátba. 

– Ahogy mondtam, minden ház előtt meg kell nyitnunk a csoportot – jelentett ki Draco. – Akinek gondja van ezzel, az vitassa meg Dumbledore professzorral, aki ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy nem zárhatunk ki senkit most, hogy hivatalosan engedélyezett iskolai klub lettünk. 

– Ha jöhetnek a mardekárosok is, akkor most hol vannak? – kérdezte Anthony Goldstein. – Vagyis téged _és_ Harryt leszámítva. 

– Épp ez a lényeg – mondta Draco. – Új tagok nélkül tartottam ezt az első találkozót, hogy meg tudjuk szervezni magunkat. Szeretném, ha mindannyian megkörnyékeznétek valakit egy másik házból, negyedévestől felfele. Próbáljátok meg bevonni a mardekárosokat is. Valószínűleg inkább fogják érezni, hogy szívesen látjuk őket, és lelkesebben csatlakoznak, ha látják, hogy nem csak Harry és én akarjuk ezt. Egy dologról ne feledkezzetek meg. Tekintettel arra, hogy ebben az évben Voldemort mennyire szeret fontos helyeket támadni, lehet, hogy a Roxfortot is eléri a háború. A lehető legerősebb védelemre lesz szükségünk ellene, és ez az jelenti, hogy minden házat be kell vonni. 

– Ki... kimondta Tudjukki nevét! – kiáltott fel Hannah Abbot, és a szája elé kapta a kezét. 

– Harry tanácsolta – mondta keményen Draco. – Szokj hozzá, mert ezentúl is megteszem majd. 

– A névtől való félelem csak növeli a magától a személytől való félelmet – bólintott Hermione. 

Draco is bólintott. 

– Van kérdés? 

– Mikor fogunk tényleges varázslatot is tanulni? – kérdezte Dracóhoz hasonlóan keresztbe tett karral Michael. Habár ez Michael esetében inkább szánalmasnak tűnt, semmint fenségesnek. 

– Most – mondta Draco, és meglóbálta a pálcáját. – Az alapvető önvédelmi technikák felelevenítésével fogjuk kezdeni, aztán áttérünk a támadó igékre, amiket fel tudtok használni arra, hogy lezárjatok egy párbajt. 

– Azért vagyunk itt, hogy a kivédést tanuljuk – mondta Parvati. 

– Ez nem a Dedósok Segélycsapata, hanem Dumbledore _Serege,_ és egy olyan hadsereg, ami csak védekezik, soha nem fog megnyerni egy csatát. – Draco rászegezte a pálcáját. – Felkészülni!

Azzal már kezdte is. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Jól csináltad ma este – mondta Harry később, amikor Dracóval lefele sétáltak az alagsor felé. – Azt hiszem, nagyszerű vezető leszel. 

Most már könnyebb volt elfogadni Draco parancsnokságát; az a szavazás igazán sokat segített. 

– De azért arra kíváncsi vagyok, hogy hány mardekáros szeretne majd csatlakozni.

Draco vállat vont. 

– A fiúkról nem tudom, de ami a lányokat illeti, Harry... Mondtam neked tavaly, hogy mennyit áradoznak rólad. Az az előérzetem, hogy jó néhány jelentkező lesz, csak, hogy a közeledben legyenek. 

_Hűha... habár jobban belegondolva, a tanulócsoportokban is mintha túlsúlyban lennének a lányok_. Harry büszkén igazította meg a haját. 

Draco gúnyos pillantást vetett rá. 

– Ne vesződj vele. Épp az készteti őket arra, hogy végig akarják húzni benne az ujjaikat, ahogy ez felmered. Legalábbis ezt mondták. Méghozzá kuncogva, ha érdekel. 

– A lányok furcsák. 

Draco felnevetett. 

– Igen, de ne hagyd, hogy Perselus meghallja, hogy ilyet mondasz. Nem lehet tudni, mire fog következtetni belőle. 

– Azt mondta, hogy végül hisz nekem! 

– Néha annyira nem vagy mardekáros. – Draco megtorpant, és szembefordult vele. – Csak annyit mondott, hogy látja, hogy döntöttél. Ez bármit jelenthet. 

– Azt is beleértve, hogy _úgy döntöttem_ , hogy a lányokat szeretem, inkább, mint hogy... csak bírom őket – szorította össze az állkapcsát Harry. – A francba, azt hittem, hogy túlléphetünk ezen. Most mit csináljak? 

– Semmit. 

– Semmit? Valamit csak kell csinálni! 

– Nem kell. Ha a nyers érvek nem győzték meg elsőre, később se fogják, ne pazarold az időt. 

– De nem hagyhatom, hogy azt higgye...

– Ha ez vigasztal, szerintem már nem hiszi azt. Csak jelenleg nem tudja, hogy mit is gondoljon. És nem hiszem, hogy ez meg fog változni, amíg csak nem lát meg téged egy lánnyal.

– Hah! Akkor is csak azt fogja gondolni, hogy álcázom a dolgot! 

– Nem, amikor igazán beleesel valakibe. 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Az soha nem fog megtörténni. Nem engedhetem. 

– Meg fog történni, amikor majd készen állsz rá – mondta nyugodtan Draco, és újra sétálni kezdett. – Valószínűleg akkor, amikor a legkevésbé számítasz rá. Hidd el nekem. 

_Igen..._ gondolta Harry, _Draco sem úgy kezdte a nyarat, hogy majd szerelembe esik. Pansyt gyászolta, még ha ő volt a világ legrosszabb barátnője is, és meggyőződésem, hogy Draco csak dacból esett bele Rhiannonba. Bárcsak beszélgetnénk róla, de nem lenne sok értelme, csak felbosszantaná Dracót, pont úgy, ahogy mindig felbosszantotta, amikor emlegettem, hogy a lány nem ír túl gyakran, pláne ahhoz képest, amilyen gyakran Draco írt neki. Azonkívül, Rhiannont épp úgy titokban kell tartani, mint az én igazi varázserőmet. Kevés olyan hely van a Roxfortban, ahol biztonságos megemlíteni a létezését._

– Hogy megy a Mugliismeret mostanában? – kérdezte helyette. – Nincs szükséged segítségre? 

– Van egy tanulócsoportom, köszi. 

– És vannak benne mugliszülöttek is? 

– Nem, de Hermione volt olyan kedves, hogy átolvassa az esszéimet és változtatásokat javasoljon. Merlinnek hála, együtt járunk Számmisztikára. Általában az óra után keresünk egy üres tantermet, és azután darabokra szedi az eredeti ötleteimet. 

_Furcsa, hogy mennyire feldobottnak tűnik ettől._

– Ha esetleg túl... kemény lenne, akkor én is átolvashatom az esszéidet. Épp olyan jól ismerem a mugli világot, mint ő. 

– Igen? Meg tudnád magyarázni, hogy mi teszi a mugli pénzt természetszerűen instabillá? 

_A fenébe!_

– Hát, azt hiszem az inflációhoz van valami köze... 

– Furcsa dolog ez az infláció. Alig tudtam elhinni, amikor Miss Burbage elmagyarázta. De mi okozza azt? 

Harry kicsit szégyenlősen mosolygott. 

– Öhm... fogalmam sincs, sajnálom. 

Draco úgy látszott, örül, hogy tud valami mugli dolgot, amit Harry nem. 

– Azért van, mert mindig csak egyre több és több pénzt csinálnak, Harry! Mint a _Duplicatóval_ , csak gépeket használnak hozzá. Nem csoda, hogy a pénzük folyamatosan veszít az értékéből. Papírpénz, de most komolyan! Milyen nevetséges! Tudhatnád, hogy még a varázslók sem tudnak több aranyat csinálni. 

– Azt hittem, hogy az alkimisták... 

– Csak szóbeszéd. Senki nem tud aranyat csinálni, semmilyen mértékben. Ezért aztán a galleonok értéke több száz éven át stabil maradt. 

– Rendben, azt hiszem, Hermione alkalmasabb rá, hogy segítsen neked – ismerte be Harry. 

– Majd többször fogok veled is tanácskozni, amikor a sporttal kapcsolatos fejezethez érünk. Hermione már mondta, hogy abban használhatatlan lesz. – Draco kuncogott. – Majdnem mondtam egy poént a rugbyről, de aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy jobb, ha nem teszem.

– Nyugodtan, amíg nem hiszed, hogy a mellúszás nem szeretése bármit is jelent – motyogta Harry. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– És tegnap visszakaptam a Tűzvillámomat – mondta Harry, miközben keresztben tett lábbal ült a Lelkek Tükre előtt. – Meséltem már neked Draco ajándékáról, ugye? Hogy olyan bűbájokat tettek rá, amitől XL szintre fejlődött. 

– Hogy repül? 

Harry az egyik kezével tett egy gyors irányváltást imitáló mozdulatot.

– Csodálatos! Legalább tíz százalékkal gyorsabb, mint azelőtt, és most akkor is automatikusan veszi a kanyarokat, ha nem dőlsz be eléggé, így kisebb az esélye, hogy leess róla.

Sirius hátradőlve a kezeire támaszkodott. 

– Kellemetlen tud lenni, ha bedőlés nélkül kanyarodsz. 

– Ó, van egy kivédési lehetőség, csak tudnod kell, hogy kell kapaszkodni, de úgy tűnik, mintha ez olvasna a gondolataidban. Még mindig alig tudom elhinni, hogy Draco megtette ezt értem. Az inkább vallana rá, hogy élvezi, hogy olyan seprűje van, ami simán lekörözi az enyémet.

– Talán, mert egy olyan győzelem nem volna kielégítő? 

– Kérlek – mondta megvetően Harry. – Emlékszel a Mardekár kviddicscsapatára, Sirius? Elegánsan és tisztességesen nyerni nem szerepel túl előkelő helyen a listájukon. Őrületesen tudnak csalni. 

– De hát épp ez az, nem érted? – dőlt előre egy kicsit Sirius. – Nem akar csalni ellened. Azt hiszem, Draco így jelzi, hogy akkor is a testvéred, amikor ellentétes oldalon álltok. 

– Hála Istennek, hogy a kviddicsen kívül semmi másban nem állunk ellentétes oldalon.

Sirius az őt körülvevő gomolygó köd felé intett.

– Amikor ide kerülsz, Harry, elkezded megérteni, hogy mi számít, és mi nem. Amikor arra gondolok, hogy mennyi időt foglalkoztam a Porpicy SC-vel... – egy halvány mosoly emelte meg a szája sarkát. – Ha veszítesz a Mardekár ellen, ne hagyd, hogy zavarjon. Még akkor sem, ha a többi griffendéles szemétkedik miatta. Hosszú távon nézve nem jelent semmit. 

Harry tudta ezt, de azért...

– Nem fogok veszíteni a Mardekár ellen! 

– Ha nem akarsz, akkor legjobb lesz, ha az azt megelőző legalább negyvennyolc órában nem iszol meg semmit, amit Piton ad neked... 

– Sirius! 

– Csak vicceltem. 

– Nem, nem vicceltél. 

A tükörben látható férfi egy kicsit felhúzta a vállát. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy Perselus is túlvilági perspektívából látná a győzelem-vereség kérdését. Elég részrehajló az olyan ügyekben. 

– Te is az voltál, amikor még éltél! 

– Hmm – mondta Sirius, miközben lazán simogatta az állát. – Azt hiszem, nem tud változtatni rajta. Mindenesetre ezen nem. Még mindig rendben mennek vele a dolgok? 

– Igen – mondta Harry, eldöntve, hogy nem említi meg, hogy Piton azt hitte róla, hogy homoszexuális. Azt meg főleg nem, hogy még mindig erre gyanakszik, ha Dracónak nem csak a szája jár, de tudja is, hogy mit beszél. 

– Az első kviddics meccset november elejére írták ki. Mardekár a Griffendél ellen, amilyen az én szerencsém. És az apám azt mondta, hogy a legjobb formámat repüljem, és tegyem büszkévé a Griffendélt. 

– Hamis biztonságérzetbe ringat, hogy oda tudja csempészni neked azt a bájitalt. 

– Sirius! 

– Most tényleg vicceltem. 

– Remélem is. 

– Na, de elég Perselusból – mondta nyersen Sirius. – Emlékszel, hogy azt mondtam, körülnézek Percy Weasley után? 

– Megtaláltad? – Harry közelebb hajolt a tükörhöz. – Ó, Istenem! Nem is tudom, hogy megkönnyebbülést, vagy ijedtséget érzek. Küldött üzenetet Ronnak? Esetleg... – Harry nyelt egyet. Azt akarta kérdezni, hogy Percy kifejezett-e bűntudatot azért, ahogy a családját kezelte, de hogy' kérdezhetné meg ezt? A halottakról nem illik rosszat mondani. 

Ez valószínűleg kétszeresen is igaz, amikor amúgy is egy _halottal_ beszélsz. 

– Még nem értette meg – mondta szomorúan Sirius. – Nem is tudom, gondolom, hogy nekem is beletelt egy kis időbe, habár ahogy itt telik az idő, nem tudom megmondani, hogy mennyibe...

– Mit nem értett meg? 

– Ó, hát a sorsot. A végzetet. Még mindig annak a megszállottja, hogy hogyan került ide. 

– Hát, a Minisztérium elleni támadás rettenetes volt – mondta Harry. – És Percy valószínűleg önmagát okolja. Ő is meg volt hívva a születésnapi partimra, de ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy helyette dolgozzon, és lám, az hova vezetett. 

– De eljött az ő ideje – mondta Sirius, a hangja olyan volt, mint egy partot nyaldosó hullám: lassú, kitartó és derűs. – Nincs értelme a haragnak, de az ifjú Weasley nem tudja még elfogadni. Alig figyelt rám, amikor megpróbáltam elmondani, hogy a testvérének, Ronnak mennyire hiányzik. Csak a bosszúról beszél. 

– Nem tudom hibáztatni, amiért utálja Voldemortot... 

– A Lucius Malfoy elleni bosszúról – javította ki Sirius. 

– Lucius Malfoy? – Ismételte meg zavartan Harry. _De hát Malfoy majdnem két hónappal a Minisztérium elleni támadás előtt halt meg, akkor mi köze lehet ehhez? Ajjaj... senki sem tudja, hogy Lucius meghalt, a Rendet kivéve. Senki, így Percy sem. A világon mindenki más azt hiszi, hogy még mindig él, mivel Remus átvette a helyét Voldemort oldalán._

Abban a pillanatban Harry már tudta, hogy Sirius mit készült mondani. 

De Sirius ezt nem tudta; továbbment, és kimondta: 

– Lucius Malfoy ölte meg, nem a robbanás – mondta Sirius a fejét rázva. – Az _Avada Kedavrával._ És csak a bosszúra tud gondolni. 

\--------------------------–   
  
  


**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

Aspen, az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	12. Chapter 12

_**Egy Páratlan Család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, FeketeKavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Tizenkettedik fejezet: 

_Drága Draco!_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harry szája kiszáradt, torkában egy gombócot érzett, és beletelt egy, de inkább két percbe, mire valahogy meg tudott végre szólalni, de ezt Sirius mintha észre sem vette volna, és a fejét csóválva beszélt tovább Percyről. 

Harry végre nagy nehezen megszólalt. _Kit érdekel, hogy hebegek-habogok? –_ gondolta. – _Most nem számít._

– Ó. Öhm, igen. A bosszú rossz. Nagyon rossz. Még Perselus is ezt mondja. 

Ez azonnal megragadta Sirius figyelmét.

– Ó, ezt mondja, tényleg? Milyen egy képmutató... 

Harry azonnal ellenkezett.

– Jobban szeretnéd, ha arra tanítana, hogy a bosszú jó dolog? 

Sirius felmordult, de csak úgy ember módra. 

– Jó, jó, jó! Gondolom, hogy mindent megtesz, hogy jól csinálja. Csak jobb' szeretném, ha inkább olyannal élnél, Harry, aki kedves, és együtt érző, mint például Remus... 

Harry kis híján félrenyelt. Tíz perccel ezelőtt egyetértett volna ezzel a jellemzéssel, de most, tudva, amit Percy haláláról tudott? Nem mintha megemlíthetné, hogy mit tud. 

– Piton igenis kedves és együtt érző! 

Sirius felhorkant. 

– Tényleg az – erősködött Harry. – Csak tudnod kell, hogy hogyan lehet eligazodni rajta. Mint például... nos, miután megvakítottak, elismerte, hogy _egyáltalán_ nem utál engem... 

– Bájos. 

– Az volt, Sirius. Mert ezzel azt akarta mondani, hogy igazán törődik velem. 

– És persze, mivel ő Piton, _ezt_ nem volt képes csak így kimondani _._

– Azóta már mondta – húzódott mosolyra Harry szája. – Én sem vagyok sokkal jobb, Sirius. Kezdetben még azt sem tudtam kinyögni, hogy a „fia" vagyok. Az _adoptáltjának_ neveztem magam. 

Sirius közelebb hajolt Harryhez, és tenyere belülről a tükörre feszült. 

– Ó, Harry! Azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak ott lettem volna neked! Hogy bárcsak befogadhattalak volna, amikor a szüleid meghaltak, vagy legalább, mikor megszöktem az Azkabanból! 

Ó. Harry végre megértett valamit, aminek már korábban is nyilvánvalónak kellett volna lennie: Sirius természetesen nem kedvelte Pitont, de a Harry életében betöltött szerepére is féltékeny volt. 

_Sirius úgy érezi... hogy pótolták, erről van szó._

_Halott és így semmiképpen nem léphet Piton helyébe, de ez is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy attól, ha halott valaki, nem lesz kevésbé emberi,_ gondolta Harry, és bár nem hitt Sirius sorsról és végzetről vallott elképzeléseiben, úgy döntött, hogy nem fog fájni, ha felhasználja őket egy ilyen pillanatban. 

– Ennek egyszerűen így _kellett_ történnie – mondta, és megérintette a tükör hűvös felületét. – Egyetlen Karácsonyt tudtunk együtt tölteni, mert... ellenünk dolgozott a sors. 

Éles kopogás szakította félbe a beszélgetésüket. Harry lepillantott az órájára és látta, hogy az apja, szokás szerint, pontosan érkezett. Mert természetesen Harry nem tud néhány lépésnyit sétálni a folyosón egyedül. Ó _h, nem!_ Őt még a saját otthona és a kicsi szoba között is kísérgetni kell, ahova a Lelkek Tükrét helyezték. 

– Sirius – mondta érzelemmentes hangon Piton, ahogy belépett. 

– Perselus. 

Piton a fiához fordult. 

– Mehetünk? 

– Igen – mondta Harry. Sirius kicsit csalódottnak látszott, de hiába, Harry nem maradhatott, és nem beszélgethetett vele tovább, különösen úgy nem, hogy közben annak a rémképe lebeg a lelki szemei előtt, ahogy Remus egy _Avada Kedavrát_ hajít. Mindent megpróbált, hogy úrrá legyen érzésein, miközben búcsút intett Siriusnak: – Hamarosan jövök. 

Sirius bólintott és vágyakozva nézte, ahogy Harry és Piton elsétál. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– A Griffendélbe, vagy a Mardekárba kísérjelek? 

– Haza. Beszélnem kell veled! 

Piton bólintott, de nem tett fel egyetlen kérdést sem, amíg csak négyszemközt nem voltak, a lakosztálya levédett ajtaja mögött.

– Van valami gondod?

– Nem nekem – motyogott Harry. 

Piton szeme összeszűkült. 

– Ha valaki zaklat téged a Mardekárban, akkor természetesen... 

– Semmi ilyesmi. – Az apja szkeptikus pillantására aztán beismerte: – Hát nem kimondott rózsalugas, sokan még mindig szívesen bántanának, amiért a Griffendélben játszom, de nem fognak megátkozni egy prefektust, vagy rossz viszonyba kerülni veled, így aztán nem megy túl a dolog néhány komisz csínyen. 

– Miféle komisz csínyen? 

– Segítség nélkül is megbirkózom vele, apa.

Piton szinte felnyársalta őt a tekintetével. 

– Miféle komisz csínyen? 

Harry sóhajtott. Igazából nem ezt akarta megbeszélni. A másik dolog sokkal fontosabb volt.

– Egy tucat varangyot tettek az ágyamba.

– És? 

– Eddig ez volt a legrosszabb. 

Piton összekulcsolta a kezeit a háta mögött.

– Tekintve, hogy rólad van szó, örülök, hogy az incidens nem volt komolyabb, de meg kell mondanom, a társaid kreativitása csökkent, mind ötletesség, mind pedig hatékonyság terén. 

Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy el ne vigyorodjon.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy a mardekárosok kezdenek szánalmasak lenni? 

– Tizenkét varangy, Harry, most _őszintén_!

– Eredetileg tizenhárom volt, ha ettől jobban érzed magad, de csak tizenkettő élte túl, Maressz bekapott egyet. Örülök, hogy nem Trevor volt az. – Megvakarta a tarkóját – Draco nincs itt, ugye? 

– Nincs. Azt hiszem, úgy szervezte, hogy Miss Grangerrel fog tanulni ma este. 

– Üljünk le, jó? Meg kell kérdeznem tőled valamit. 

Piton egy kicsit tanácstalannak tűnt, de félrenyalábolta a talárját az útból és leült a szokásos helyére, amíg Harry a kanapéra ült, tőle nem messze. Azután csak várt, de beletelt egy percbe, mire Harry kitalálta, hogy hogyan kezdjen hozzá. Úgy döntött, hogy talán az a legjobb, ha a dolgok közepébe vág. 

– Miért ölte meg Remus Percy Weasleyt? Voldemort parancsolta meg neki, meg kellett óvnia a látszatot, vagy valami más miatt? 

Harry hirtelen valami újat tudott meg az apjáról. _A leesett áll nem áll jól neki. Nagyon nem._

A mozaik darabkái egy pillanat alatt képpé álltak össze Piton fejében. 

– Aha. Black találkozott Weasleyvel a túlvilágon, igaz? 

– És mindketten tudjuk, hogy azon kijelentése, hogy Lucius ölte meg őt július 31-én, nem igazán pontos. De miért ölte meg őt Remus? Nem adtál választ a kérdésemre. 

– Egy Megszeghetetlen Eskü köt, mint tudod... 

– Igen, hogy nem beszélsz az incidensről senkivel, azokon kívül, akik tudják az igazságot. Nos, én most egyike vagyok ezeknek. Tehát? 

– Sajnálom, hogy annyit is tudsz, amennyit – mondta kereken Piton. – És nem akarom, hogy többet tudj. 

Harry hátradőlt a kanapén és végiggondolta ezt.

– Nem vagyok gyerek, Perselus. Felfogtam, mire céloztál, amikor arról szónokoltál, hogy Remusnak néha majd bele kell rúgnia egy-két házimanóba. 

– Én nem szoktam szónokolni! 

Ha a téma kevésbé komoly, Harry nevetett volna ezen. De mivel egyfolytában azt látta maga előtt, ahogy Remus megöli Percyt, így semmi humorosat nem látott a dologban. 

– Gondolod, hogy nem tudok együtt élni azzal a gondolattal, hogy Remusnak talán éppen ebben a pillanatban is mocskos dolgokat kell tennie? Szörnyű, elképzelhetetlen dolgokat? – Amikor Piton kinyitotta a száját, Harry gyorsan folytatta: – Hülyének kellene lennem, hogy ne jöjjek rá, úgy értem Samhain után... Nagyon közeli tapasztalatom van arról, hogy mivel járhat a kínzás. 

Piton végre becsukta a száját. 

– Tehát nem értem, hogy miért nem akarod elmondani, mi történt azon az éjszakán. 

– Mert ismerlek téged. 

– Ennek nem sok értelme van, apa. 

Piton olyan pillantást vetett rá, ami azt jelentette, hogy az „apa" kártya ezúttal nem fog működni. Harry elvörösödött. Nem akarta kijátszani azt a kártyát. Legalábbis tudatosan nem. Ez voltaképpen egy kis rokonszenvet ébresztett benne Draco iránt. 

– Lehet, hogy nincs értelme, de ez az egyetlen válasz, amit hajlandó vagyok adni neked. 

Harry néhány pillanatig gondolkodott, mérlegelve a lehetőségeit. Ami azt illeti, ezekből nem volt túl sok. Valószínűleg semmi értelme vég nélkül vitatkozni, de annyiban hagyni sem akarta a dolgot. Így hát nem maradt más lehetősége...

– Rendben. Megyek és megkérdezem az igazgatót – mondta és felállt. – Valószínűleg úgyis többet tud, mint te. Végül is Remus neki jelentett. Te csak olvastál a gondolataiban, és lehet, hogy egyes dolgok elkerülték a figyelmedet...

– Nekem _semmi_ sem kerüli el a figyelmemet – sziszegte Piton. – Ülj le! 

Harry nem ült le. 

– Természetes, hogy neked is elkerülik dolgok a figyelmedet. Egy egész éven át hiába olvastál a gondolataimban, soha nem vetted észre, hogy milyen szemetek hozzám Dursleyék! 

– A te esetedben előítéleteim voltak... 

– Miért, Remusszal kapcsolatban nincsenek?! 

– Ülj le! 

Harry engedelmeskedett. Igazából nem is akart Dumbledore-hoz fordulni ezzel, és nem csak azért, mert volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy az igazgató megpróbálná befolyásolni őt, amint odafent van. Igaz, hogy finoman, de azért befolyásolná. 

Nem, a főbb szempont az volt, hogy nem akarta tönkretenni a kapcsolatát az apjával. 

– Dumbledore sem fog többet mondani neked, mint én, Harry. _Te_ vagy az oka annak, amiért eredetileg megesketett engem, mintha nem tudná, hogy hamarabb kötném fel magam, mint hogy bántsalak téged. 

Harry pislogott. 

– Bántani engem? Hiszen, bármi is történt, nem érint túl közelről a dolog. Mégis mire gondolsz? 

– Nem várod tőlem, hogy válaszoljak erre, ugye?

 _A fenébe! Mégis meg kell tennem!_ Harry az apjára emelte a tekintetét.

– Akkor sajnálom. Felmegyek a hopp-hálózaton, és megkérdezem az igazgatót. 

– Ahogy mondtam, nem fogja megvitatni ezt a dolgot. Veled nem. 

– De meg fogja, Perselus. Amint Dumbledore megtudja, hogy ismerem a történet egy részét, el fogja mondani a többit is. Meg kell tennie, hát nem érted? Csalódott volt tavaly, amiért egy másik mentort találtam. Kapva kapna az alkalmon, hogy visszaszerezze a bizalmamat. És mi lenne jobb megoldás erre, mint hogy segít, amikor hozzá fordulok? 

– Tehát azzal manipulálsz engem, hogy az igazgató manipulálásával fenyegetsz! Soha nem is tartoztál a Griffendélbe. 

Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, és Piton kezére fektette a tenyerét. Ugyanez a gesztus Piton részéről többször nyugtatta meg, mint amennyit számon tudna tartani.

– De igen, te is tudod. Fogadok, hogy a ravaszságnál többre lesz szükség, hogy megnyerjük a háborút, de a ravaszság is beletartozik, és örülök, hogy a legjobbtól tanulhatok.

Piton keze nyugtalanul megrebbent az övé alatt, de nem rántotta el. Azért mérgesen szusszantott egyet.

– A legkisebb porcikámban sem vagyok Hugrabugos, nem vesz le a lábamról a hízelgés... 

– Nem, de te magad vagy az, aki megpróbálja állandóan a házakra terelni ezt a beszélgetést, és ezt nem fogom hagyni. Miért ölte meg Remus Lupin Percy Weasleyt? Vagy te mondod el nekem, vagy garantálom, hogy az igazgató fogja. De én inkább tőled szeretném hallani, Perselus. 

Harry tudta, hogy győzött, amikor Piton hosszasan sóhajtott, és hátradöntötte a fejét, a mennyezetre meredve. 

– Bárki mondta is, hogy az apaság hálátlan feladat, igaza volt. 

_Ezt éppen az az ember mondja, aki bosszús lesz, ha megköszönnek neki valamit?_

Piton megint kiegyenesedett és hosszú, elgondolkodó pillantást vetett Harryre. 

– Remélem, tisztában vagy azzal, hogy milyen lehetetlen helyzetbe hoztál engem. 

– Igen – mondta Harry. – De tudnom kell. Megérted, ugye? 

– Néha jobb nem tudni az igazságot. A tudás fájdalmas lehet. – Egy könnyű borzongás futott végig a férfi vállain, de azután az arcvonásai megkeményedtek, és a hangja maróvá vált. – De neked természetesen _mindent tudnod kell_. 

– Talán nem mindent, de ezt... ezt igen. 

– Nos, nehogy azt gondold, hogy azzal fenyegethetsz, hogy az igazgatóhoz futsz, ahányszor megtagadok tőled valamit, amit akarsz – folytatta dühös tekintettel Piton. – Azt hittem, hogy megállapodtunk. _Én_ vagyok az apa itt, nem te. Az, hogy elérted a nagykorúságot, nem változtat ezen a tényen. El kell fogadnod, hogy tudom, mi lenne a legjobb... 

– Te vagy az apa – mormolta Harry, a hangja remegett a feszültségtől, ahogy folytatta. – Tudom, és boldog vagyok, hogy vagy nekem. Nem fordulnék tőled Dumbledore-hoz, kivéve... Perselus, ha tudod, hogy mi a legjobb, és ismersz _engem_ , akkor meg fogod érteni, hogy nem tudom elviselni a gondolatot, hogy Remus ölte meg Percyt anélkül, hogy tudnám az _okát._

Könyörgő szemekkel nézett, és csak alig-alig volt tudatában, hogy azok könnyekkel vannak tele. 

Piton hosszan sóhajtott. 

– Az ördög vigye el azt a bolha-rágta korcsot a pokolba! 

Harry nyelt egyet. Piton már egy jó ideje nem mondott ilyeneket. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy tényleg létezne pokol, vagyis hacsak Sirius nem hagyott figyelmen kívül valamit. De tudod, nem tudta, hogy valami fontosat mond el nekem. Amennyire ő tudja, Lucius Malfoy, és nem Remus volt az, aki megölte Percyt. 

– Igen, hogyne, persze, ő ártatlan, mint mindig... – Piton megrázta a fejét és úgy tűnt, végre eldöntött magában valamit, mert amikor újra megszólalt, a hangjában nem volt többé keserűség. Kedves volt, és együtt érző, épp olyan, mint amilyennek Harry mondta. – Nos, rendben. Elmondom, de csak egy feltétellel: nem fogod hibáztatni magad, Harry. Semmiféle vád nem érhet téged abban, ami a születésnapodon történt. Csakis egy személyt terhel érte a felelősség. 

– Eeegen. Remust – mondta Harry rekedten, és közben a gyomra összerándult attól, hogy most aztán a legrosszabbat fogja hallani. _Vajon mennyire lesz szörnyű?_

– Nem. – Piton hangja halk volt, a szeme élénk, ahogy a fia felé hajolt. – Harry... Percy Weasley a felelős azért, ami történt. 

– Percy? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry. – Hogy lehetne ő... 

– Azt hiszem, ismered a személyiségét. 

– De azon az éjszakán éppen dolgozott; nem volt... – aztán felnyögött: – Ó! Ó, Istenem! Azt hittem, hogy ő csak Caramel kis ölebe, aki követi őt mindenfelé, és felnyalogatja a morzsákat, miközben megpróbálja megmászni a minisztériumi ranglétrát, de... Ó, Istenem! Úgy érted, hogy Percy Voldemortnak dolgozott? Titokban halálfaló volt, és Remusnak meg kellett... 

_Nem, mégsem ez lehetett, mert ha Percy halálfaló lett volna, Remusnak semmi oka nem lett volna arra, hogy megölje. Nem, ha fenn akarta tartani a látszatot. Kivéve..._

– Akkor ezért büntette meg őt Voldemort! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Mert Remus kivégzett egy halálfalót! 

– Hagyd abba ezeket az ostoba találgatásokat! – csattant fel Piton. – Mr. Weasley nem volt halálfaló. Egy romlott kis ember volt, akinek szinte semmi nem volt a fejében a saját, bármi áron történő személyes előmenetelén kívül. 

_Igen, ez elég jó jellemzése Percynek. Ismert engem, de azonnal ellenem fordult, amikor úgy érezte, ártok a karrierjének, sőt megpróbálta Ront is rávenni, hogy tegye ugyanezt!_

– Akkor mi az ördögért ölte meg őt Remus? Ráadásul épp az _Avada Kedavrával_! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Remus képes annyi gyűlöletet összeszedni, hogy meg tudja idézni ezt az átkot! 

Piton közelebb hajolt, az ujjai érintették Harry térdeit, miközben kedves, nyugtató hangon mondta:

– Lupin azért ölte meg őt, mert Weasley egy romlott kis ember volt, akinek szinte semmi nem volt a fejében a saját, bármi áron történő személyes előmenetelén kívül

 _Ez egy kód valami máshoz_ , Harry érezte, különösen mivel Piton szó szerint ismételte magát, de az apjától eltérően nem tudta olyan könnyen összerakni egy rejtvény darabjait.

– Öhöm... 

Piton bólintott. 

– Egy kicsit korábbról kell kezdenünk. A Minisztérium megtámadásának éjszakáján Lupinnak megparancsolták, hogy menjen Caramel irodájába, és rabolja el a minisztert, mielőtt a robbanások elkezdődnek. Volt egy zsupszkulcsa, ami Voldemort egyik rejtekhelyéhez irányítottak. Mint kiderült, Caramel nem volt az irodájában, de Percy Weasley igen. 

– Igen, aznap este későig dolgozott – nyeldekelt Harry. 

– Lupin... – Piton elhúzta a száját – ...nehéz döntésre kényszerült, és megpróbálta a tőle telhető legjobbat tenni. A zsupszkulcs úgy volt beállítva, hogy közvetlenül a Minisztérium megsemmisítése előtt aktiválódjon. Ha ott hagyja Weasleyt, az a biztos halált jelentette volna számára, úgyhogy Lupin megragadta őt, és hagyta, hogy a zsupszkulcs a célállomásra dobja őket. Volt valami ostoba terve, hogy majd „gondatlan" lesz, és hagyja Percy Weasleyt megszökni, nyíltan ugyanis nem segíthetett volna neki, mert akkor Voldemort fülébe jut, hogy „Lucius Malfoy" mégsem olyan hűséges, mint kellene. 

_Eddig jó, kifejezetten Remus mellett szól, hogy megpróbált tenni valamit._

– Mi volt a baj? – kérdezte csendesen Harry. 

– _Weasley_ volt a baj. Ő csak annyit tudott, hogy az egyik halálfaló-vezér rabolta el. Úgy döntött, hogy mindenáron megmenti magát. – Piton szünetet tartott, mintha arra várt volna, hogy Harry összerakja a dolgokat. – Ne feledd, hogy mindez a születésnapodon történt. 

Mintha Harry valaha is el tudná felejteni ezt. 

– Percy Weasley hivatalos volt a partidra – tette hozzá Piton. – Harry... ő tudta, hogy te éppen akkor hol tartózkodsz. 

Harry kapcsolt, és a mozaik darabkái hirtelen a helyükre kerültek a fejében. 

– Ó, nem! Nem tehette! Ő nem tette volna! Habár Percyről beszélünk, és _ő_ valószínűleg megtette volna! 

– Meg is tette – mondta Piton, gondosan figyelve Harryt. – Kétségkívül eszét vesztette a félelemtől, de ez aligha menti fel. Amint a segge érintette a cella padlóját, ami Caramelnek volt előkészítve, azonnal elkezdte hadarni, hogy neki értékes információi vannak, hogy tudja, hol található Harry Potter abban a pillanatban, és hogy ő túl fontos ahhoz, hogy megöljék. 

Harry gyomra felkavarodott. És valami mást is érzett. Most először sajnálta egy kicsit Percy Weasleyt, ami valahol ironikus volt... 

– Ez volt a legrosszabb dolog, amit mondhatott, ha életben akart maradni. 

– Lupinnak nem volt választása. Voldemort bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhetett, és nem engedhette, hogy kapcsolatba kerüljön Weasleyvel, aki ennyire készségesen adta volna a te életedet a sajátjáért cserébe. 

Harry már rájött erre.

– De hagyhatta volna elmenni... 

– Nem tehette – ellenkezett Piton. – Weasley már aláírta a saját halálos ítéletét. Bebizonyította, hogy az első alkalommal el fog árulni téged, amint alkalma nyílik rá. Lupin úgy döntött, nagyon helyesen, hogy Weasley túlságosan sokat tud rólad ahhoz, hogy életben maradhasson. 

– De mekkora esélye lett volna rá, hogy megint elfogják a halálfalók? 

– Elég nagy, ha tovább emelkedett volna a Minisztériumban. – Piton hátradőlt és összekulcsolta a kezeit az ölében. – Lupinnak csak néhány másodperce volt, hogy meghozza ezeket a döntéseket, Harry. Kétségkívül dühös volt amiatt, amit Percy mondott. És amíg hajlandó volt elszenvedni Voldemort haragját egy olyan „szökés" miatt, amiben Arthur és Molly fia a szökevény, kevésbé volt hajlandó erre, ha ez azt jelentette volna, hogy olyanért kell szenvednie, aki – őszintén megvallva – nem érdemelt kegyelmet. 

Harry következő gondolata annyira szörnyű volt, hogy megborzongott. 

– Ó, Istenem! Percy veszélyeztette volna az egész családját, csak hogy megmentse magát! A saját családját! Elvezette volna Voldemortot az _Odúba!_

Piton arca megrándult. 

– Igen, pontosan. Nem tudok sajnálatot érezni a halála miatt. Csak megvetést érzek iránta. 

Harry szintén megvetést érzett. Ki nem érzett volna? De azt is érezte, ahogy a bűntudat elkezd végigkúszni a gerincén, felfele haladva az agya felé. Megpróbálta félresöpörni az érzést. Nem akarta, hogy Piton megbánja, hogy elmondta neki. 

– Öhm... de miért vetette alá Voldemort a _Cruciónak_ Remust? Mert Percyvel zsupszkulcsozott Caramel helyett? 

– Nem, Lupint azért büntették meg, mert megölte Weasleyt. A miniszter személyi asszisztense hasznosnak bizonyulhatott volna, és Lupinnak csak egy gyenge magyarázata volt arra, hogy miért ölte meg Weasleyt. Azt állította, hogy Weasley megsértette Voldemortot. 

– Igen, tényleg ostoba ok arra, hogy megölje. – Harry nyelt, és ismét elhessegette a bűntudatot. Nem az ő hibája volt! Tudta, amikor racionálisan végiggondolta, de az érzelmek – ahogy Marsha gyakran mondogatta – nem mindig racionálisak. – Öhm... hasznosnak bizonyulhatott volna… hogyan? Imperiusszal? 

– Esetleg. Lehet, hogy Voldemort szerette volna meg is kínozni őt információkért, vagy csupán szórakozásból. 

Harry megremegett, Samhain emlékei száguldottak át rajta. 

– Remus miért _nem tett_ _valamit_? Miért nem tüntette el a testet és mondta, hogy nem volt senki Caramel irodájában? 

Piton vállalt vont. 

– Azt mondta magának, hogy azért, mert nem volt ideje. Voldemort alig néhány másodperccel az után érkezett, hogy megölte Weasleyt, és Lupin valamiféle sokkos állapotban volt az események gyors alakulása miatt. Állítja, hogy csak annyira volt képes, hogy összeszedje magát és tovább játssza Lucius szerepét. Mindazonáltal én azt gyanítom, hogy része volt ebben az önostorozásnak is. 

– Ön... 

– Bűnösnek érezte magát és az egyik fele szenvedni szeretett volna, és ez lassította abban, hogy elrejtse azt, amit tett. 

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Ezt is a fejében láttad? 

– Nem, de láttam a rémületét és a bűntudatát, és ismerem Lupint. 

_Lehet, hogy Pitonnak igaza van_ , gondolta Harry, mert eszébe jutott, hogyan utasította vissza Remus azt a bájitalt, ami segített volna neki kiheverni a Cruciatust. _Persze jó oka volt rá... de azért Pitonnak attól még igaza lehet._

– Ne hibáztasd magad! – mondta komolyan Piton. – Nem a te bűnöd, hogy Weasley megpróbálta megváltani a saját életét a tiéddel, ahogy az sem, ahogy Lupin döntött, amikor megölte őt. 

– Tudom – mondta Harry, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak a hangja ne lenne annyira rekedt. Mert tényleg _tudta_. Éppen csak... mélyen a lelkében nehéz volt elhinnie. 

– Valóban? 

– Igen – mondta egy kicsit határozottabban Harry. Utált volna hazudni az apjának, de ez nem is volt hazugság. Az eszével pontosan tudta, hogy Percy egy patkány volt, aki maga okozta a vesztét, viszont... Harry szíve azt súgta, rémülettel töltve el őt, hogy Percy alapvetően miatta halt meg... _Puszta létezésem okozta a halálát. Még egy ember, aki miattam halt meg, ezúttal a legjobb barátom testvére._

_Szegény Ron. Tudom, hogy milyen rossz elveszíteni valakit._

_És szegény Remus, hogy ilyen rettenetes dolgot kellett tennie. Egy olyan fiúval, akit tanított. Remus, aki általában annyira kedves volt, aki annyira utálta a vérfarkas alakját, aki soha nem ölt meg senkit átalakult állapotban. És most emberi alakjában kellett ölnie... miattam._

Lehet, hogy ezért érezte Harry annyira bűnösnek magát, lehet, hogy nem. Hatalmas káosz volt a lelkében, és amikor a karjai elkezdtek viszketni, még jobban összezavarodott. Már csak egyet akart: Perselus nehogy megtudja, hogy – legalábbis részben – önmagát hibáztatja. 

– Ne aggódj – mondta gyorsan. – Jaj... ez az eset Percyvel más, mint az a fiú ott, a halálfaló gyűlésen, amiről meséltél. Percy nem egy ártatlan áldozat... Ezt ő maga okozta saját magának, és... és boldog vagyok, hogy megtudtam az igazságot. Így legalább ennek az egésznek van valami értelme. 

– Annak, hogy Voldemort miért büntette meg Lupint? 

Harry bólintott, megkönnyebbült, hogy az apja úgy értette, ahogy ő akarta.

– És annak is, hogy miért kezdted egy kicsit tisztelni Remust. Azért, amit tett... vagyis amit tennie kellett. Nem lehetett könnyű. 

Piton összeillesztett két keze ujjai fölött nézte a fiát. 

– Nem is annyira az, hogy mit tett, Harry, hanem, hogy miért tette. Amikor arról volt szó, hogy megvédjen téged, nem tétovázott, egy pillanatig sem. Milyen apa utálhatna tovább egy ilyen embert? 

A belső zaklatottsága ellenére egy mosoly jelent meg Harry arcán. Furcsa, hogy milyen sokat jelentett ez az utóbbi pár szó. Igazából annyit, hogy ismét hallani akarta őket. 

– Nem utálod Remust? 

– Nem utálom... Remust – kulcsolta össze az ujjait Piton. – És mivel még mindig nyugtalannak tűnsz, még egy dolog: tisztelem őt, igen... nagyon is. 

– Akkor, jóvátette már azt a jégkrémes dolgot? 

– Igen, mert az ostobaság volt ugyan, de nem volt szándékos. Ez... ez az volt. 

Harry nyelt egyet. 

– Igen, az volt. Szegény Remus. Nem csoda, hogy olyan meggyötörtnek látszott a Rend gyűlésén. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy milyen lehetett számára szemtől szemben állni Mr. és Mrs Weasleyvel, tudva... de ők nem tudják, igaz? 

– Persze, hogy nem. Jobb nekik azt hinni, hogy a fiúk úgy halt meg, mint mindenki más, mint tudni, hogy milyen gyávának bizonyult. Ezen kívül a legkevésbé sincs szükségünk megosztottságra a Renden belül. Egy szót se szivárogtathatsz ki ebből a barátaidnak! 

– Úgy érted Ronnak – hajtotta le a fejét Harry. – Rendben. 

– Komolyan mondtam...

– Mondtam már, hogy rendben! – Harry megint felnézett. – Alávethetsz egy Megszeghetetlen Eskünek is, ha akarod, ahogy Dumbledore tette veled. 

Piton orrlyukai megremegtek. 

– Én tényleg törődöm azzal, hogy mi történik veled, és határozottan állíthatom, nem köteleznélek halálra téged, ha megszegnéd a bizalmamat. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore törődik azzal, hogy mi történik veled... 

– A jelen körülmények között ez vitatható – mondta röviden Piton. – De ez nem számít. Van még valamilyen kérdésed? 

Harrynek eszébe jutott még valami. 

– Elmondjam ezt az egészet Dracónak? _Te_ természetesen nem tudsz róla, jó? 

– Elképzelni sem tudom, miért kellene ezt megtudnia. Persze, ha változnak a körülmények, dönts saját belátásod szerint. Addig azonban minél kevesebb ember tudja erről az igazat, annál jobb. 

– Rendben. Ez érthető. 

Piton hirtelen felállt, talárja csak úgy örvénylett körülötte. 

– Elkísérlek. A Griffendélben alszol ma este, vagy a Mardekárban? 

– Azt hiszem, szeretnék itt maradni, ha lehet. – Amikor Piton rámeredt, Harry érezte, hogy az arca felmelegszik. – Természetesen lehet, nem is tudom, hogy miért mondtam ezt. Ma este itthon alszom, apa.

Piton röviden bólintott.

– Rémálomra számítasz? 

– Nem... Csak szeretnék itt maradni.

Harry hálás volt, hogy az apja nem kérdezte meg, hogy miért, habár az ok elég nyilvánvaló volt. _Ismét a tapintat_ , gondolta, és soha nem volt ennyire hálás érte, mint most. 

– Kit tájékoztassak? Nem szeretnénk, ha a testvéred vagy a barátaid pánikba esnének, amikor nem jelensz meg takarodóig. 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Egy ideje már nem váltogatom rendesen, egyszerűen ott alszom, ahol kedvem van. Draco is, Ron is azt fogja hinni, hogy a másik helyen... – _Hűha_. _.. Ez azt jelenti, hogy egész éjszaka kimaradhatok, ha akarok, legalábbis kísérővel, viszont_... – Talán mégis meg kellene terveznem előre, hogy hol fogok aludni. Ha megint elrabolnának, senki sem venné észre reggelig! 

– Azok után, ami a múlt tavasszal történt, az igazgató további varázslatokat helyezett a kastélyra. Ő és én azonnal tudni fogjuk, ha eltűnsz a birtokról. 

Harry az útvesztőben elhelyezett zsupszkulcsra gondolt és grimaszolt. 

– Már sokkal hamarabb meg kellett volna ezt tennie. 

– A mágia nyelvén szólva, ez nem volt lehetséges, amíg nem volt egy szülőd a személyzet soraiban. 

– Annak ellenére, hogy nem vagyunk vérrokonok? 

– Nem a vérségi kapcsolat az egyetlen családi kötelék. 

– Hmm... mint ahogy Draco származási bájitala azt eredményezte, hogy a pálcáját csak azok tudják használni, akik a Malfoy nevet viselik, tehát azt is meg kellett tartania a nevében. A vér nem számított – merengett Harry. – Rendben, de akkor is azt gondolom, hogy Dumbledore-nak már akkor fel kellett volna tennie azokat a varázslatokat a kastélyra, amint örökbe fogadtál. 

– Eleinte vonakodott igazán elismerni a tényeket – mondta szárazon Piton. – Amivel azt hiszem te is tisztában vagy. Na, akkor... van ma estére valami házi feladatod? 

– Mindennel kész vagyok – mondta Harry, és derűsen figyelmen kívül hagyta azt, hogy ez azért éppen csak súrolja az igazságot. Volt egy Bűbájtan esszéje, ami elbírt volna némi csiszolást, de az nem holnap volt esedékes, úgyhogy nem igazán volt ma esti házi feladat. 

– Van néhány befejezésre váró bájitalom, ha szeretnél segíteni. 

_Talán mégis be kellett volna vallani azt a Bűbájtan esszét. De mégse... így legalább együtt tölthetek egy kis időt az apámmal. Az se gond, ha egy kicsit főzni kell érte._

– Akkor átöltözöm egy ócskább talárba – azzal már indult is a szobája felé. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Másnap reggel, amikor Harry a reggelinél találkozott Ronnal, nagyon furcsán érezte magát. Valójában azon töprengett, hogy nem kellett volna-e mégis inkább a Mardekár asztalához mennie. Gondolkodott ezen, amíg zuhanyozott, azután még többet, mialatt öltözködött. 

Végül eldöntötte, hogy nem akar ilyen gyáva lenni. Előbb-utóbb szembe kell néznie Ronnal. Nem akart szakítani a legjobb barátjával, _vagy_ engedetlenkedni az apjával. 

Mindezek ellenére, Harry furcsamód szerette volna elmondani az igazságot Percyről barátjának, pedig tudta, hogy nagyon rossz ötlet. Mi jó származna ebből? Percy nem lenne tőle kevésbé halott, és továbbra sem tudna kibékülni a családjával. Az igazság csak fájdalmat okozna Ronnak. 

De azért Harry úgy érzete, hogy el kell mondania neki. 

Ez nagyon nehézzé tette a beszélgetést, sőt, ami még rosszabb, a karjai elkezdtek viszketni. Az érzés egyre rosszabbá vált, minél tovább húzta Harry a megszólalást, amíg csak úgy nem tűnt, hogy egész a válláig átterjedt. Végül az egyik kezével a köpenye alá nyúlt, hogy megvakarhassa. 

Abbahagyta, amikor észrevette, hogy Draco – szürke szemeit összehúzva – őt nézi a Nagyterem másik végéből. Harry megrántotta a vállát, és visszafordította a figyelmét a kolbászos tojására. 

– Edzést hívok össze fél hatra, úgyhogy ne felejtsetek el korán vacsorázni ma – mondta éppen Ron. – Senki más nem foglalta le a pályát, úgyhogy azt gondoltam, akár használhatnánk is. Csak három hét van a nagy mérkőzésig. 

Nos, legalább a kviddics lehetőséget adott Harrynek, hogy valami máson gondolkodjon. 

Amikor az asztal másik oldalán ülő néhány csapattársuk bólintott, Harry önzőnek érezte magát. Megint bűntudata töltötte el, pedig semmi oka sem volt rá; egyikük sem nézett rá vádlón. Amikor a Griffendél-Mardekár mérkőzést vitatták meg gyakorlati szempontból, vagy ilyesmi, ő mindig arra számított, hogy feléje fognak pillantgatni. Azon töprengett, hogy mit gondolnak róla, ha vajon eszükbe jutott-e valaha, hogy megkérdőjelezzék, a legjobb formáját tudja-e hozni a másik háza ellen. 

Különösen, mivel az apja és testvére is azt akarta, hogy a Mardekár győzzön. 

Aztán azt mondta magának: _Ők bezzeg nem rágódnak ezen, csak én. Először milyen jó ötletnek, sőt, kifejezetten izgalmasnak tűnt, hogy Draco ellen fogok játszani az idén, most viszont, ahogy közeledik a meccs, egyre idegesebb vagyok, pedig butaság. Tudom, hogy Piton nem várja el, hogy elveszítsem a mérkőzést. Nem akar semmiféle szert beadni, hogy veszítsek, bármit is mondott félig tréfásan Sirius._

_Piton büszke lenne, ha elkapnám a cikeszt, de vajon nem lenne egy icipicit még büszkébb, ha Draco fogná meg? Különösen így, hogy Draco még soha nem győzött ellenem?_

– Minden rendben, haver? – kérdezte Ron. 

– Mi? Ó... ja, igen. Azt hiszem, romlott a kolbászom, kicsit rossz az íze. 

Ron áthajolt az asztal fölött.

– A manók nem szolgálnak fel romlott kolbászt. Ki vele, Harry! Látom, hogy valami baj van. Mi az? 

Harry legnagyobb rémületére Ron Harry karjait kezdte bámulni. Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak soha ne mesélt volna a tűkkel kapcsolatos problémájáról a barátainak. Épp elég volt az is, hogy Draco véletlenszerűen kérdezgette őt. 

– Csak a meccs – suttogta. Végül is, részben tényleg az volt, nem? Percyről egy szót sem szólhatott. – Én csak ... csak azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak a Hollóháttal, vagy a Hugrabuggal játszanánk először. Ki döntötte el, hogy azonnal a Mardekárnak kell lennie? 

Ron vállat vont. 

– Az erőviszonyok, haver, azok. – Azután tovább beszélt a kviddicsről. 

Harry általában minden szavára figyelt volna. Most viszont legszívesebben az asztalra hajtotta volna a fejét, és hagyta volna, hogy a világ megszűnjön körülötte. 

\---------------------------------------------------

_Miért van az, hogy amikor azt szeretnéd, hogy lassabban teljen az idő, rohanni kezd?_

Az évad első kviddics-mérkőzéséig hátralevő hetek szertefoszlani látszottak. Valószínűleg az lehetett az oka, hogy Harrynek nagyon sok dolga volt. A tanórák, házi feladatok, prefektusi teendők, DS-találkozók és kviddicsedzések kavalkádjában Harry néha úgy érezte, hogy csak az éjjeli órákban tud fellélegezni, és gondolkodni egy kicsit.

Bár lehet, hogy jobb lett volna, ha nem teszi. Többnyire a Griffendél-Mardekár meccsről meditált, vagy arról, hogy milyen újabb, rettenetes dolgot kell tennie Remusnak, hogy le ne bukjon, és arról, mennyire elborzadna Ron, ha megtudná az igazat Percy halálával kapcsolatban. 

Kétségkívül a kviddicsmeccs volt a legkevésbé fontos a három dolog közül, de valamilyen oknál fogva ez járt a legtöbbet Harry fejében. Feltételezte, hogy azért, mert egyszerűen nem akar csalódást okozni az apjának, még kerülő úton sem. 

Azt mondta magának, hogy ez nem ugyanaz, mint azért aggódni, hogy Piton talán kevésbé fogja szeretni őt, ha ebben az évben a Griffendél nyeri meg a Kviddics Kupát. 

– Holnaptól reggel is és este is edzünk – mondta Ron egy szombat éjszaka, miközben a hold felemelkedett a horizont fölé. – Már csak egy hetünk van hátra. 

_Hogy tűnhetett el csak így két teljes hét? Mintha csak tegnap mondta volna Ron, hogy három hét van a nagy meccsig._

– A mardekárosoknak nem kell a pálya?

– Ők állandóra lefoglalták a délutánokat – mondta egy szemöldökráncolással Ginny. – Még a tanórák alatt is! Ha engem kérdezel, Pitonnak elment az esze, hogy felmenti őket a házi feladatok alól. McGalagony már attól levonna pontokat, ha mi akár csak kérni mernénk ilyesmit. Ó! Bocsánat, Harry. 

– Nem tesz semmit – legyintett Harry, és megpróbált olyan lazának tűnni, ahogy reményei szerint kinézett. – Ebben nincs vita, Pitonnak tényleg elment az esze, de ha ettől szabad marad számunkra a pálya, amikor csak szükségünk van rá, annál jobb. 

Szerencsére senki sem tett megjegyzést vagy tett föl kérdést az elkötelezettségével kapcsolatban, vagy arról, hogy az megosztott-e, vagy sem. De hamarosan megtudta, hogy nagyon is számoltak a kettős kötődésével, csak nem abban az értelemben, ahogy ő gondolta volna. 

– Úgysem számít, hogy mennyi tanórát hagynak ki az edzés miatt, igaz-e? – mondta Dean nevetve, aki ebben az évben hajtót játszott.

– Mi? – kérdezte Harry. 

– Csak úgy érti, hogy mi felkészültek leszünk – mondta gyorsan Ron, és dühösen nézett Deanre. 

Harry csalafintaságot szimatolt. 

– Mi van? – kérdezte megint, miközben dühösen nézett mindkettőjükre. 

– Csak Seamus kitalált valamit – kapta a hóna alá a seprűjét Dean, és elindult az öltöző felé. – De ne aggódj, Harry, azok a mardekárosok megérdemlik az egészet, azok után, hogy éveken át csaltak. 

– Nem csalhatunk, csak azért, mert ők megteszik! 

– Ki beszélt csalásról? – vigyorgott Ron. – Csak egy kicsit felkészítjük lelkileg a mardekárosokat. 

Harry meg volt döbbenve.

– El fognak kapni bennünket! Törölni fogják a mérkőzést és kizárnak minket a Kupából! 

– Nem, mivel Seamus apró sziporkája nem ütközik a szabályzatba – kacsintott Harryre Dean. – Ne aggódj, Harry! Az egész szabályszerű lesz, és _tényleg_ megérdemlik. 

– _Mit_ érdemelnek meg _?_

– Bocsi, de nem mondhatjuk el neked – mondta bocsánatkérően Ron. – Lehet, hogy úgy éreznéd, hogy el kell mondanod az apádnak, vagy a testvérednek. Még azt sem akartuk, hogy egyáltalán tudd, hogy tervezünk valamit.

– És mégis mikor találtátok ki? – kérdezte hevesen Harry. – Talán titkos edzést tartottatok nélkülem?

– Nem, nem – mondta megnyugtatóan Ginny. – De olyan sokat vagy a Mardekárban, Harry. És mi megértjük ezt, igazán megértjük, de éppen ezért gondoltuk, hogy jobb, ha nem tudsz a dologról, rendben? Elvégre egy mardekáros prefektus vagy. De griffendéles is vagy, úgyhogy talán úgy kellene tenned, mintha _Deannek_ nem lenne olyan nagy a szája, mint amilyen. 

– Ejnye már! – szólt vissza dühösen Dean. 

Ginny kiöltötte rá a nyelvét, azután édesen mosolygott Harryre. 

– Miért nem kötünk egyezséget? Nem fogok panaszkodni amiatt, hogy vissza lettem minősítve tartalék fogónak, és te nem szólsz egy szót sem a mi kis meglepetésünkről a mardekárosoknak. 

Harrynek tátva maradt a szája. 

– Azt mondtad, hogy nincs kifogásod az ellen, hogy tartalékos legyél! 

– Nincs is, mert te jobb vagy, mint én, és azt akarom, hogy a Griffendél győzzön – mondta ki nyíltan Ginny –, de attól még megérdemelnék valamit a nagyvonalúságomért, nem? 

Ebben igaza volt ott, de azért... 

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy te... elnézed a csalást, Ginny! 

– De hát ez nem is csalás, csak egy csíny! 

– De... 

– Elfelejted, hogy rokonságban állok az ikrekkel – mondta könnyedén a lány. – Gyerünk már, Harry! Ez csak egy kis móka, esküszöm. Senkinek sem esik baja, ráadásul mindennek vége lesz, mielőtt a mérkőzés elkezdődik. 

Harry hitt neki. Ginny nem hazudna neki, de azért meg volt sértődve. El is töprengett, hogy vajon azért-e, mert Seamus valamiféle csínyt akar elkövetni a mardekárosok ellen... vagy mert a Griffendél csapat szándékosan kihagyta őt az egészből. 

_Azért lehet, hogy megérdemeltem. Elvégre én is titkolóztam Ron előtt egy sokkal fontosabb dologban. Én csalódott vagyok, hogy kimaradok egy csínyből, de Ron egyenesen elborzadna, ha tudná, hogy a saját testvére azért halt meg, hogy én továbbra is életben maradjak._

_És mi van, ha Percy az elmúlt években seggfej volt? Ron vele együtt nőtt fel, játszott vele, és szerette őt. És most halott. Miattam._

\---------------------------------------------------

Egy betegesen korai edzés után, másnap reggel Harry a Mardekár asztalához ült le enni. Megkönnyebbülést jelentett, hogy nem kell látnia Ront. 

Az is megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy volt valami egyéb gondolkodnivalója Percyn kívül is. A reggeli nagy része alatt Harry állandóan azon morfondírozott, hogy mit mondhatna el Dracónak a közelgő csínyről. Nem akarta megszegni a Ginnynek tett ígéretét, de Draco a testvére volt. A gondot az okozta, hogy Harry nem tudott semmi pontosat. Hogyan is figyelmeztethetné Dracót? 

Egy egyszerű „a griffendélesek terveznek valamit, úgyhogy legyél óvatos" megjegyzés csak azt eredményezné, hogy a mardekáros csapat úgy döntene, ők csapnak le elsőnek, ez tehát nem jöhet szóba. 

Most már elismerte, hogy valószínűleg az volt a legjobb, hogy a csapat nem mondta el neki. Nem lett volna képes hátradőlni és nézni, ahogy Draco gyanútlanul besétál a csapdába, bármi legyen is az. 

De minden a csínnyel kapcsolatos gondolata eltűnt, amikor megjött a posta. 

Draco szélesen mosolygott, mint mindig, amikor Rhiannontól kapott levelet. 

– Már biztosan úton vannak az új kviddicskesztyűim – lobogtatta a borítékot, amin látványosan ott szerepelt a Minőségi Kviddics Felszerelések Boltja név és embléma. Személy szerint Harry azt gondolta, hogy ez már egy kicsit otromba hazugság. Igaz, hogy titokban akarja tartani Rhiannon létezését, úgyhogy aligha fogja bevallani, hogy a levél a borítékban a mugli barátnőjétől van, másfelől viszont túl sok figyelmet szentelt a levélnek. 

És vajon tényleg várható-e az az új kesztyű, hogy alátámassza a hazugságot? 

_Ejh... valószínűleg nem számít._ _Amióta Draco megkapta Sirius hagyatékát, rengeteg dolgot bagolyrendelt magának. Mostanra valószínűleg már tucatnyi kviddicskesztyűje van, több mint ahányat egy hétköznapi megfigyelő számon tudna tartani._

Harry a sült szalonnás tálért nyúlt és egy újabb szeletet vett magának. Aztán lekvárt kent a pirítósára, és csak ez után vette észre, hogy valami baj van. Mellette Draco teljesen megdermedt. Amikor Harry rápillantott, látta, hogy a testvére arca sokkal sápadtabb a szokásosnál, az ujjai elfehéredtek, ahogy a sárgás pergament szorította. 

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte halkan Harry. 

Draco hirtelen kiszakította magát a kábulatából. 

– Hogy baj?! Miféle baj?! – kérdezte természetellenesen magas hangon visítva, és a levelet visszalökte a borítékba. – Mi baj lenne?! Megbocsátasz nekem, Harry? Elfelejtettem valamit, amire szükségem lesz az órán. 

Harry benyúlt az asztal alá és megragadva Draco egyik csuklóját gyengéden megszorította, arra törekedve, hogy segítsen neki egy kicsit megnyugodni. 

– Vasárnap van, nincsenek óráink. 

– Nos, akkor is elfelejtettem valamit, amire szükségem van – csattant fel Draco, miközben kirántotta a kezét Harry markából. – Később találkozunk! 

Az egyik zsebébe lökve Rhiannon levelét felállt, és elszáguldott. 

Harry tétovázott, hogy megadja-e neki azt a magányt, amire nyilvánvalóan szüksége volt, vagy rohanjon utána, és próbáljon meg segíteni. Mire döntött, Draco már elhagyta a Nagytermet. 

Piton már egy kicsivel korábban elhagyta a tanári asztalt, így csak Ron, Hermione, és Ginny maradtak, akik elkísérhették Harryt, hogy ne sétáljon egyedül. 

– Le tudtok jönni velem a Mardekárba? – kérdezte azonnal a lényegre térve, amint a Griffendél asztalához ért, és most az egyszer nem törődött azzal, hogy ki, mit szól hozzá, vagy mit gondol erről. 

– Persze haver – mondta Ron. – Amint kiheverem ezt a reggeli edzést. Tudod, ha nem én lennék a csapatkapitány, akkor össze-vissza panaszkodnék rá. De ha már így van... akkor azt hiszem, eszem még néhány tojást. Azután elkísérlek, és az után, azt hiszem, szundikálok egy kicsit.

– Most – mondta Harry. – Nekem most kell mennem. 

– Majd én lekísérlek – mondta gyorsan Hermione, aki nyilvánvalóan kiolvasta a hangjából, hogy aggódik valami miatt. 

Harry végignézett az asztal mellett, Ginnyt keresve, de ő már befejezte a reggelijét. Hát Hermione egymagában is elég kíséret. 

– Azt hittem, hogy velünk fogod tölteni a napot – mondta Hermione ahogy elindultak, de nem volt vádló a hangja –, hogy ismételjünk a keddi Átváltoztatástan dolgozatra.

– Öhm, lehet, hogy nem tudok menni – töprengett hangosan Harry. Honnan tudhatná? Előbb ki kell találnia, hogy mi a baja Dracónak. – Lehet, hogy annak várnia kell holnapig. 

– Ó, Harry! Nem kéne a dolgozat előtti napig halogatnod a tanulást. Hányszor mondtam már, hogy a rövid távú memória nagyon megbízhatatlan lehet? 

– Túl sokszor – mondta Harry, és megszaporázta a lépteit. 

– De te auror akarsz lenni. Neked tényleg meg kell tanulnod az egész anyagot, és nem csak a RAVASZ-ra... 

– _Tudom,_ Hermione! 

– Bocsánat – mondta végre a lány, és sietni kezdett, hogy lépést tudjon tartani Harryvel. – Mi a baj? Először ezt kellett volna kérdeznem. 

– Nem tudom. – Harry gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy a hangja és a szavai elég semmitmondóak legyenek, hogy a folyosón járók ne értsék, hogy mire gondol. – De Draco kapott egy levelet. Egy _olyasfélét_ , és bármi volt is benne... nem is tudom, de nem tűnt boldognak tőle. 

– Ó, te jó ég! Remélem, hogy nem beteg a csaj, vagy nem sérült meg! 

– Narcissa Malfoy túl kemény ahhoz, hogy ilyesmi történjen vele – mondta Harry, jelentőségteljesen pillantott Hermionéra. A lány megértette, és többet nem mondott semmi félreérthetőt. Sőt, inkább elkezdte átvenni az Átváltoztatástant Harryvel, miközben lefele igyekeztek. 

Amikor elérték a Mardekár bejáratát, Harry elküldte őt. 

– Elég egyértelműen a tudomásomra hozták, hogy ne engedjem meg senkinek, hogy meghallja a jelszót. 

– Mintha be akarnék settenkedni – mondta a lány felszegve a fejét. – Nem vagyok már másodéves, tudod! 

– Később találkozunk – mondta Harry, majd megvárta, amíg Hermione néhány méterrel távolabb ér, mielőtt elsuttogta volna a jelszót. Legalább már nem valami ronda dolog volt, mint az „aranyvér", de mivel Draco az előző héten „Kviddics-kupára" változtatta, ez nem jelentett túl nagy vigasztalást. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– **A** helyedben nem mennék be oda – mondta morcosan Greg, amikor Harry átvágott a klubszobán, és a lépcsők felé tartott. – Draco éppen most rúgott ki minket. 

– Szó szerint azt mondta, hogy „tűnés, tűnés, tűnés" – csúfolódott Zabini, lustán lapozgatva egy varázsló divatlapot. 

– Téged is kirúgott? 

– Nem, de ordított – mondta egy kis mosollyal Zabini. –, ami egy Malfoyra nem jellemző, ugye? De hát ő most Piton. Egy pattogós Piton. 

Harry keze ökölbe szorult, amiért Zabini ennyire nyilvánvalóan élvezte Draco rossz hangulatát. 

– Lehet, ha bemész, rád is ordítani fog – mondta a másik fiú, gonosz vigyorral. – Az lenne csak az igazi látnivaló, vagy inkább hallanivaló, amikor az ilyen hűséges, szerető testvérek végül szakítanak... Talán még jegyeket is árulnék rá. 

Harry nem törődött vele, de amint a hetedéves fiúk hálója elé ért, létrehozott egy pálca nélküli magánélet-bűbájt, elég erőset ahhoz, hogy ne tudja legyőzni egyetlen olyan hallgatózó varázslat sem, amire Zabini képes lehet, azután próbált bemenni, de az ajtó be volt zárva. Ugyan ki tudta volna nyitni egy pálcás varázslattal, de aggódott, hogy túl jól sikerül, például letépi az ajtót a sarokvasról, ami azért nem lenne jó, mert varázsereje mértékének titokban kellett maradnia. 

A hangos kopogtatást választotta, majd káromkodott, amikor rájött, hogy a korábbi varázslata elszigetelte a hálót a Mardekár többi részétől. Draco nem hallhatta őt. 

Sóhajtott, törölte a varázslatát és megint kopogtatott. 

– Dolgom van! – kiáltott Draco. – Gyere vissza később! 

– Draco, Harry vagyok... 

– Az sem érdekel, ha maga Merlin az. Dolgom van, gyere vissza később! 

– Ez az én szobám is – kiáltotta vissza Harry. – Engedj be! 

– Húzz a francba! 

Harry hallotta, hogy Zabini vihogni kezd. Ettől legalább támadt egy ötlete. Odahajolt az ajtóhoz:

– Zabini élvezi a vergődésedet, méghozzá minél jobban ordítasz, annál jobban – mondta halkan az ajtó és a fal közötti résnél. 

Egy pillanattal később az ajtó felpattant, és Draco nézett szürke szemeivel Harryre vagy fél másodpercig, olyan tekintettel, mint aki megzakkant, aztán megpördült, és visszarohant az ágya melletti kis íróasztalhoz. 

Harry finoman bezárta az ajtót, és alaposan levédte. 

– Hagyj békén! Koncentrálni próbálok – mordult fel Draco abban a pillanatban, amint Harry végzett. 

– Mire koncentrálsz? 

– Levelet írok. Biztos ki tudod találni, hogy kinek. 

– Jól van? 

– Mintha érdekelne! – csapott a levegőbe Draco, miközben megfordult a székében. – Most biztos örülsz, amiért igazad lett! 

– _Igazam lett?_ – Harry a homlokát ráncolta. – Nem értem.

– Hát, mivel ő nem a te barátnőd, így feltételezem, hogy nem is kell értened – mondta Draco feszült hangon. – Harry... _kérlek_ , csak ülj az ágyadon, és hagyj gondolkodni. Helyre kell hoznom ezt. 

Harry még mindig nem értette, de megtette, amit Draco kért. 

Ezek után sokáig nem hallatszott más hang a szobában a tollszár kaparászásán, és az egymás után gombóccá gyűrt pergamenek zaján kívül. Harry becsukta a szemeit és várt, megpróbálta nem számolni, hogy hány vázlatot dobott félre Draco. Rövid idő múlva már halálra unta magát, úgyhogy magához hívta az Átváltoztatástan könyvét és megpróbált ismételni a keddi dolgozatra. Talán most az egyszer meg tudná lepni Hermionét, ha úgy jelenik meg a megbeszélt korrepetálásukon, hogy tudja az anyagot.

– Ez az – mondta végre Draco. – Lám, lám, lám. 

– Kész? 

– Feltehetően nem tökéletes de... Nem tudom, mi mást mondhatnék neki. – sóhajtott Draco, kivörösödött szemekkel, pedig Harry nem hallotta, hogy sírt volna.

Harry félretette a könyvét és felült. 

– Miről? Rhiannon beteg? Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy talán azért borultál ki annyira... 

– Te elmondtad _Grangernek?_

– Nos… valakinek le kellett kísérnie ide! Nekem nem szabad egyedül mászkálnom! 

– Mehettél volna a Griffendélbe, ahová tartozol! 

Harry visszahőkölt, a hangja rekedt volt, amikor válaszolt. 

– Ezt nem gondoltad komolyan.

– Igazad van; tényleg nem – sóhajtott Draco. – Sajnálom. Csak... 

– Mi az? – Harry nyelt, az emlékei egy teljes évet ugrottak vissza az időben, amikor látta Petunia nénit a kórházban feküdni, törékenyen, mint aki máris meghalt. – Nagyon rossz? Leukémia? 

– Ő nem beteg! – Draco torka összeszorult. – Azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak az lenne, és igen, tudom, hogy ettől szörnyen önző vagyok. De én amúgy is szörnyen önző vagyok, Harry, becsaptalak téged… Azt hiszem, még magamat is becsaptam. 

– Engem nem csaptál be – mondta kedvesen Harry. – Tudom, hogy nem vagy tökéletes, de sokkal kevésbé vagy tökéletlen, mint amennyire régen voltál, Draco. 

– Nem, nem így van, mert azt szeretném... akkor legalább nem kellene elképzelnem, hogy valaki... – a hangja majdnem elcsuklott, de Draco nem hagyta félbe: – valaki mással van. 

_Ó! Ajjaj!_

Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon. 

– Ő.... összejött valaki mással? 

Draco ajka vicsorra húzódott. 

– Igen. Az egyetemen. A srác idősebb, mint ő, tudtad? És ott van vele. És azt írta, hogy a távkapcsolatok nem működnek! Épp úgy, ahogy te mondtad! 

A hangja megkeményedett a végére. 

– Én soha nem mondtam ilyet. 

– Azt mondtad, hogy csak elégtételt veszek Pansy miatt! 

– Hiszen tényleg úgy gondoltam, hogy azt teszed – mormolt Harry. – De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy arra számítottam, ő lesz az, aki... öhm... 

– Köp a szerelmemre? Rátapos a szívemre? _Kirúg?_

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ezt akarta – mondta gyámoltalanul Harry. – Ő csak... hát az emberek nem mindig tudják irányítani, hogy mikor essenek szerelembe, vagy ábránduljanak ki belőle, Draco. De én tényleg nem tudtam, hogy ez lesz. Úgy értem, annyira izgatott volt a mágiától, hogy biztos voltam benne... 

– Hogy a varázserőm miatt szeret engem! 

Harry összerezzent. 

– Talán így is volt – mondta vadul Draco. – Mert azt írja, hogy a srác szintén varázsló. És a legrosszabb az egészben, hogy nem ébredt volna rá, ha nem találkozik először velem! Ő maga mondta ezt! Tudta, hogy mit kérdezzen, amikor rájött, hogy valami nem stimmel! 

Harry bólintott és megpróbált együtt érzőnek tűnni. Nem volt nehéz; tényleg megértette a testvérét. Éppen csak azt nem tudta, hogyan segíthetne neki. 

– Akkor írtál neki egy válaszlevelet? 

– Igen. – Draco rugózott egy kicsit, mint aki eldönt valamit, majd egy hirtelen pálcapöccintéssel magához idézett egy ív pergament, és belenyomta Harry kezébe. – Olvasd el! 

Harry kicsit visszahőkölt. 

– Nem akarom elolvasni! 

– De én _akarom_ , hogy elolvasd! – Draco beharapta az ajkát. Ez a gesztus annyira nem vallott rá, hogy Harrynek belesajdult a szíve, hát még azután, amikor a másik folytatta: – Szükségem van egy kívülálló véleményére. Tudnom kell, hogy nem… nem tűnök-e túl szánalmasnak. A lányok nem szeretik az olyat. Vagyis ha a boszorkányok biztosan nem, akkor a mugli lányok is hasonlóan lehetnek vele, igaz? 

Harry vonakodva elvette a pergament és átolvasta. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy a „szánalmas" nagyon enyhe kifejezés rá. Draco nyüszítve kaparta az ajtót és rágta a küszöböt benne, mint egy kivert kutya. _Ha elküldi ezt a levelet, később minden alkalommal megalázottnak érzi magát, ahányszor csak eszébe jut._

– Nos? 

– Ez nem lesz jó – mondta Harry, és megpróbált diplomatikus lenni. – Ebből azt lehet kiolvasni, mintha nem tudnál nélküle élni. 

– Mert kibaszottul nem tudok _,_ te szerencsétlen! 

Harry tudta, hogy semmi haszna nem lenne, ha azt mondaná, hogy de igen, tudna. Draco nem fogja elhinni, most még nem. 

– Talán így van, de szánalmasan hangzik, és azt mondtad, hogy azt el akarod kerülni. Azt hiszem... azt hiszem, hogy most meg kell őrizned a büszkeségedet. Mondd neki, hogy megérted és minden jót kívánsz. 

– De attól még nem kapom őt vissza! 

– Ha annyira szerelmes valaki másba, hogy írjon róla neked, akkor nem hiszem, hogy vissza tudnád kapni. 

– Mondta már neked bárki is, hogy milyen baromállat tudsz lenni, Potter? 

– Akkor lennék baromállat, ha hagynám, hogy így küldd el ezt a levelet, ahogy van. – Amikor Draco csak bámult rá, Harry mindent megpróbált, hogy előszedje a mardekáros oldalát. – Nézd, könyörgéssel semmire sem fogsz menni. Igazad van, a lányok ezt nem szeretik. Ha igazán vissza akarod kapni őt, akkor az a legjobb stratégia, ha úgy teszel, mintha nem is érdekelne.

– A lányok kibaszottul hülyék – mondta mérgesen Draco. – Mind egy szálig. Boszorkány vagy mugli, tökmindegy. Azért élnek, hogy minket szenvedni lássanak. 

– Hát ne engedd neki! – mondta Harry. Draco tekintete kezdte egy kicsit megijeszteni. Megváltozott, már nem hisztérikus volt a pillantása, hanem a nyers dühhöz közelített. – Vedd tréfának az egészet. Mondd azt neki, hogy igen, a nyáron jól szórakoztatok, de ennyi volt az egész, csak egy nyári flört. 

– Ő is éppen ezt mondta – mondta Draco olyan halkan, ami alig volt több egy sóhajtásnál. – _Egy kis nyári szórakozás. Egy kis flört._ Egy rohadt, kibaszott kis flört! 

_És Draco még el akarta őt venni feleségül... Ez a szó biztos mélyen megsebezte._

– Hát, egy dolgot mondhatok – lépett vissza az íróasztalához Draco, majd fölé hajolva elkezdett írni egy tiszta ív pergamenre. – Ha nem kapom vissza attól, hogy azt tettetem, hogy nem is érdekel, akkor kikeresem a legrondább, legundorítóbb elcsúfító átkokat, amiket csak varázslók valaha feltaláltak, és... 

– Nem! – pattant ki az ágyából Harry, odarohant, megragadta Draco vállát és jó erősen megrázta. – Nem, nem, nem! A francba, épp ez az, amitől egész végig féltem, hogy elveszíted a fejed, és bántani fogod! 

– Hogy bántani fogom?! – Draco hevesen megrántotta a vállát, hogy lerázza Harry kezét, és azután ugyanazzal a lendülettel képen törölte Harryt. – Még hogy bántani fogom őt!

Harry visszatántorgott és valahogy megállta, hogy kapásból visszaadja, amit kapott.

– Igen – mondta, egyik kezét a lángoló arcához emelve. – Hogy bántani fogod őt. 

– Baszódj meg, Potter! Ha kivágná a szívemet, akkor se bántanám! Szeretem őt! 

– Éppen most mondtad, hogy elkezdesz varázslatokat keresni... 

– _A pasijának!_

– Ó! – Harry elvörösödött, azt kívánta, hogy ne ítélkezett volna elhamarkodottan. – Ó! Hát mégis honnan tudhattam volna? Még mindig megvan az az impulzuskontroll problémád. 

Draco rámeredt, szemei jegesen villantak. 

– Már nem annyira, mint régebben. 

– Na persze. – Harry elvette a kezét az arcától, és hagyta, hogy Draco lássa, mit tett. 

– Amikor különösen hülye vagy, akkor visszaesek – mondta élesen Draco. – Ó, a francba! Nem akartalak megütni, hadd hozzam helyre. 

Draco elképzelése a helyrehozásról az volt, hogy használt némi különleges transzfigurációt, hogy elrejtse a horzsolást, viszont az ütés attól még mindig pokolian fájt. Amikor Harry ezt szóvá tette, Draco lehűtött egy könyvet, hogy azt használja jeges borogatásként. 

– Legalább nem a szememet ütötted meg– mormolt Harry. – Úgy érzem, javulsz. 

– Fogd be! 

De Harry nem tette. 

– Mit fogsz tenni Rhiannonnal? Nem átkozhatod meg az új barátját, Draco. Először is azért, mert Perselus meg fog ölni, ha elszöksz Londonba, hogy megtedd, másodszor meg azért, mert egy ilyen baromság tönkreteszi az esélyedet arra, hogy felvegyenek az Auror-képzésre. Most már felnőtt vagy, ne felejtsd el. 

– Felnőttnek lenni szívás. 

– Mit fogsz csinálni? 

– Befejezem a levelemet. Nézz csak ide! Amikor megráztál, mindenfelé szétfröccsent a tinta. Nagyon figyelmetlen vagy... 

– Igen, hát alaposan kiegyenlítetted a számlát. – Harry arrébb csúsztatta a hideg könyvet az arcán, hogy kényelmesebb pozíciót találjon, de nem sok sikerrel. – Nos? 

Draco nem is figyelt rá, hanem írni kezdett, majd végül megfordult, és Harry orra alá nyomott egy pergament, amin a tinta még nedvesen csillogott.

– Ehhez mit szólsz? 

_Legdrágább Rhiannonom! Az október 21-i leveledből megtudtam, hogy egy véleményen vagyunk a rövid életű kapcsolatunkat illetően. Ez valóban csak egy röpke szívügy volt, olyan, ami csak egyetlen nyáron át szokott tartani. A virág illatos volt, amíg virágzott, de nem szabad gyászolnunk, amiért most elhervadt._

_A legteljesebb boldogságot kívánva zárom soraimat:_

_Draco Alain Gervais Malfoy Piton_

– Most meg olyan, mintha seprűnyelet dugtak volna a fenekedbe – mondta Harry. Többé már nem volt kedve diplomatikusnak lenni. – 1997-et írunk, nem 1897-et! És ne nevezd őt a legdrágábbadnak! 

– Akkor te mit írnál? 

Harry nem hitte, hogy Draco igazán tudni akarja, de amikor beszélni kezdett, testvére pennát ragadott, és írni kezdte, amit Harry mondott. 

– Kedves Rhiannon, kösz, hogy írtál. Értem, hogy mire gondolsz a távkapcsolatot illetően. Most, hogy te találtál valaki mást, nem érzem bűnösnek magam, amiért szeretnék elhívni egy bizonyos személyt a Halloween-bulira. Csodás nyarunk volt, és nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy megismerhettelek. Üdvözlettel: Draco Piton. 

Draco még írt néhány percig, miután Harry befejezte a beszédet, aztán azt mondta:

– Ez az én verzióm: _Kedves Rhiannon! Értékelem, hogy időt szakítottál rá, hogy írj nekem. Nagyon igaz, hogy a távkapcsolatok tele vannak nehézséggel. Én magam is éreztem a terhét, amikor azon töprengtem, hogy elhívhatok-e egy bizonyos ifjú hölgyet az éves Mindenszentek Éji Bálunkra. Mindig szeretettel fogok emlékezni a nyarunkra. A legjobbakat kívánom neked: Draco Piton._

Harry oldalra hajtott fejjel hallgatta.

– Csak annyit írj, hogy minden jót kívánsz neki. 

– Nem. Ez a negyvenhetedik vázlat. 

– Akkor jó, jó lesz így. 

Draco hangja elkomorodott.

– Ajánlom, hogy annál több legyen, mert az a lényege, hogy visszakapjam őt. 

– Talán arra is jó lesz – mondta Harry, bár személy szerint kételkedett ebben. – Most viszont valami figyelemelterelésre van szükséged. Mit szólnál egy egy-egy elleni összecsapáshoz odakint a pályán?

– A pálya! – kiáltotta Draco, miközben ellenőrizte az óráját. – Nekem már ott kellene lennem! Miért nem jött egyik csapattársam sem, hogy magával vigyen? 

– Valószínűleg jöttek, csak nem hallhattuk őket. – Harry óvatosan végigmérte a testvérét. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy elég jól vagy a repüléshez? Nem túl jó ötlet meglovagolni egy seprűt, amikor nagyon feldúlt vagy valami miatt... 

– Te vagy az, aki kviddicsezést javasolt. 

– Nos, én biztosan vigyáznék rád. A mardekárosok viszont manapság nyilván öngyilkos edzéseket tartanak, hogy felkészüljenek arra, hogy szembenézzenek velünk. 

– És még te nevezel engem önteltnek. – Draco mély lélegzetet vett és megtörölte a szemeit. – Igen, elég jól vagyok a repüléshez. Lehet, hogy ez az egyetlen dolog, ami el tudja terelni a gondolataimat... róla. Ó, és csak a pontosság kedvéért, Harry: mi több mint készek vagyunk szembenézni veletek. Az sem fogod tudni, hogy mi talált el. 

Harry megint úgy érezte, hogy figyelmeztetnie kellene a testvérét a csínyre, de így, hogy részleteket nem tudott, ugyanazzal a problémával találta szemben magát, mint korábban. 

– Csak ne hagyd, hogy téged találjon el a gurkó – mondta. – És találj ki egy jó történetet Zabininek. Valószínűleg most is odalent van, és csorog a nyála örömében, hogy nyomorultul vagy. 

– Blaise nem az a nyáladzó típus. Ő valószínűleg inkább a seprűnyelét fényezi örömében, hogy nyomorultul vagyok, a szadista disznó. 

– Fényezi a... 

– Kiveri, Harry. 

– Ó! 

– Ha elkísérlek a Griffendélbe, lennél olyan kedves, és megkérnéd Hermionét, hogy adja fel ezt, amint lehet? Nem úgy értem, hogy legközelebb, ha történetesen ír a szüleinek, úgy értem, hogy még ma. 

– Megkérem rá. De, öhm... mit mondhatok neki? Tudja, hogy valami baj van. 

– Tudja, hogy te azt gondoltad, hogy valami baj van. Mondd azt neki, hogy félreértetted. 

– Nem fog hinni nekem. 

– Hát hitesd el vele. 

– Még mindig nem érted, hogy milyen okos, igaz? 

– Csak hitesd el vele – mondta újból Draco, miközben lepecsételte a borítékot, és Harry Átváltoztatástan könyvének lapjai közé dugta. – Ezt is vidd. Tanulnod kell a dolgozatra. 

– Nem vagyok annyira gyenge Átváltoztatástanból... 

– De igen, az vagy. 

– Szemét! 

– Pöcs-tutujgató! Szó szerint. Még apának is elmondtad – kiabálta Draco röhögve. 

Ez kicsit erőltetettnek tűnt Harrynek, de azért rendben volt. Legalább Draco megpróbálta kikecmeregni a szomorúságából. Ez jobb volt, mintha tovább dagonyázott volna benne. 

De Harry hamar rájött, hogy a nevetés valami más miatt volt. Draco kinyitotta az ajtót, és leengedte a védőpajzsokat, amiket Harry hozott létre. 

Draco csak azért nevetett, hogy Zabini ne vegye észre, hogy éppen a szíve szakad meg. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Sürgősnek tűnik – mondta Hermione, és ujjai súrolták Harryét, ahogy elvette tőle a levelet. A klubszoba túl zajos volt a komoly tanuláshoz, úgyhogy Hermione és Harry egy üres tanterembe húzódtak a harmadik emeleten. Ron későbbre ígérte, hogy jön, mert meg akarta figyelni a mardekárosok edzését. Harryt is hívta, de Harry nem érzett sürgető késztetést arra, hogy kémkedjen saját testvére után, még akkor se, ha ez segítene a Griffendélnek a közelgő mérkőzésen. 

Úgy gondolta, ez azt jelenti, hogy az elkötelezettsége _valóban_ megosztott. 

– Azt hiszem, ez kicsit tényleg sürgős – mondta Harry. Már eldöntötte, hogy nem fog hazudni Hermionénak, és levédte a szobát, hogy szabadon beszélhessenek. Ilyenkor kifejezetten jól jött, hogy erős a varázsereje. 

– Mi történt?

– Elbocsátó szép üzenet. 

– Jaj, ne! Ez szörnyű! 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Draco azt szeretné, ha azt mondanám neked, hogy félreértettem őt, amikor azt hittem, valami felzaklatta, bár azt már nem magyarázta meg, hogy ha így van, hogy vegyelek rá, hogy ezt _azonnal_ elbaglyozd. Szerintem... nem gondolkodik valami logikusan mostanában. Ha lehet, ne említsd neki, hogy elmondtam, jó? Egy _kicsit_ zavarná, ha megtudnád, hogy Rhiannon kikosarazta őt. 

Hermione bólintott, és előhúzott egy ív pergament. Elkezdett írni egy álcalevelet a szüleinek, és közben kérdezte:

– Indokot is írt Rhiannon? 

– Hát, csak hogy... átlagos dolgokat. Vagy mintha már eleve nem is lett volna szerelmes, legalábbis nem annyira, mint Draco. – Szünetet tartott. – Vagy mintha elege lett volna abból, hogy várjon rá. Szerette volna, ha Draco elmegy Londonba egy hétvégére, de Piton nem engedte. 

– Hát persze, hogy nem engedte! Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy Rhiannon tud a háborúról! 

– Úgy látszik, mégsem fogta fel, hogy ez mivel jár – sóhajtott Harry. – Az utolsó, amit hallottam az volt, hogy nógatta Dracót, látogassa meg őt a karácsonyi szünet alatt, és Piton arra is nemet mondott. 

– Gondolj bele az ő szemszögéből – mondta nyugodtan Hermione, ahogy becsúsztatta a Rhiannonnak szóló levelet a sajátjába. – Valószínűleg úgy érezte, hogy ez lesz az egyetlen esélye egész évben, hogy találkozzon Dracóval, és ha nem igazán értette meg a dolgot a háborúról, akkor úgy tűnhet neki, hogy Draco nem nagyon lelkesedik azért, hogy meglátogassa. 

– Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy soha nem is szerette igazán – mondta makacsul Harry. – Ha én szeretnék egy lányt, soha nem szakítanék vele. 

– Igen, emlékszem Chóra – mondta szárazon Hermione. 

– Na jó, azt hiszem, vele szakítottam, amikor Marietta mellé állt, de ez is csak az én igazamat bizonyítja. Végül kiderült, hogy annyira nem is szerettem Chót. – Erről a témáról egy másik beszélgetés jutott Harry eszébe. – Öhm... ugye te soha nem gyanakodtál, hogy én esetleg meleg lennék, igaz?

Hermionéból kitört a nevetés. 

– Te? Nem! Miért kérded? 

– Mert Perselus egy idióta. 

– Csak nem... 

– Csak de. 

– Jaj, Harry! – Hermione eltakarta a száját, de ez sem segített, folytatta a nevetést. – Micsoda kalamajka. De már elrendeztétek, ha jól értem. 

– Eeegen, de úgy sejtem, nem lesz igazán meggyőzve, amíg három gyerekes házasember nem leszek – mondta savanyúan Harry. – Szinte azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak elkezdhetnék randizni, hogy már most higgyen nekem. De azzal az erővel akár ráfesthetnék egy nagy célkeresztet a lány homlokára és föléje írhatnám, hogy _Ide lődd a Cruciatust._

Hermione megfogta Harry kezét, és megszorította. 

– Gyere el velem a Bagolyházba. 

Ez, mint kiderült, jó ötlet volt; Hedvig is ott volt. Harry kinyújtotta a karját és lágy, turbékoló hangot hallatott, hogy magához hívja a madarát, azután finoman vakargatta a fülei mögött, amikor Hedvig odarepült. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry nem várta, hogy Kiválót kap az Átváltoztatástan dolgozatára, de azért reménykedett egy Elfogadhatóban. Megpróbált nem idegeskedni azon, hogy kizárólag a leghaszontalanabb kérdések szerepeltek a tesztben. _Aurorként lehet, hogy tényleg tudnom kell, hogy lehet átváltoztatni a cipőket korcsolyákká, ha például át kell kelnem egy befagyott tavon, ami körül hoppanálásgátló védőpajzsok vannak, ehelyett mi volt a dolgozatban? McGalagony felszólít, hogy magyarázzuk el részletesen, miért szükséges sokkal kevesebb varázsenergia a forró víz jéggé változtatásához, mint a hideg vízéhez. Kit érdekel, miért van így? Aurorként csak annyit kell majd tudni, hogy így van. Különben is, az időjárásbűbájok nem a Bűbájtanhoz tartoznak inkább?_

– Örülök, hogy bevágtam az animágus átalakulás mind a tizenhat fázisát – mondta vidáman Hermione, miközben Ronnal kart karba öltve elhagyta az osztálytermet. 

– Igen, igazán fontos tudni a szakaszok neveit az olyan embereknek, akik egy fikarcnyit sem haladtak előre az animágussá alakulásban – siránkozott Harry. 

– Savanyú a szőlő, Potter? – csúfolódott Zabini, aki a másik irányból közeledett. – De hát mit is várhat az ember olyan valakitől, akinek ilyen gyenge a varázsereje. Én, a magam részéről már az ötödik szakaszig is eljutottam. 

– Én nem hencegnék azzal, hogy féreg vagyok – mondta Ron. – De kitartás, Zabini. Amikor teljesen sikerül átalakulnod, örömmel foglak széttaposni. 

Zabini villámgyorsan előkapta a pálcáját. 

– Nincs varázslás a folyosókon – mondta Harry. – Tedd el azt, Zabini, vagy öt pontjába lesz a Mardekárnak. 

Zabini mogorván nézett, és zsebre vágta a pálcáját. 

_Néha nagyon élvezetes dolog prefektusnak lenni,_ gondolta Harry. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Draco egész héten mogorva és visszahúzódó volt. Amikor egy tanár feltett neki egy kérdést, egyszavas válaszokat adott. Látszólag még Morrighan szokásos piszkálódása sem érdekelte. Csak nézett ki a fejéből, és nyelte a sértéseit, bár amikor Zabini is figyelte, úgy viselkedett, mintha semmi baja nem lenne, viccelődött, és nevetett a saját viccein. 

Mindent összevetve, erről az a nap jutott Harry eszébe, amikor Marsha elmagyarázta neki a „mániás depresszió" fogalmát. 

Csak akkor derült fel, amikor a baglyok berepültek a Nagyterembe, nyilvánvaló reménységgel követte őket a tekintetével. Amikor egyik nap a másik után telt el úgy, hogy semmi jele nem volt a lány levelének, csak még mélyebbre süppedt a szomorúságba. 

Pénteken végül az egyik bagoly egy nagy gesztenyebarna borítékot ejtett le eléje, a pecsétjén ragyogtak a _Tüzes Drágakövek_ szavak. Draco remegő kezekkel nyúlt érte. 

– Ne itt! – suttogta oda Harry. – Nincs szükséged valami csendesebb helyre? 

– De hát minden rendben lesz. Rendben kell lennie – mondta feszült hangon Draco. 

Zabini messze ült lejjebb az asztalnál, de több hatodéves lány érdeklődve bámulta Dracót.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy képesek voltak megjavítani a medaliont, amit küldtél nekik – mondta Harry. – A Tüzes Drágaköveknek nagyon jó a hírük ebben a dologban. Végeztél a reggelivel? – Felállt, és megkönnyebbült, amikor Draco ugyanazt tette. 

Találtak egy csendes szobát félúton az SVK tanterem felé. Harry bezárta és levédte az ajtót, amíg Draco egy székbe dobta magát és a bontatlan borítékot bámulta a kezében. 

– Talán várnod kellene a mai órák végéig – mondta óvatosan Harry. 

– Nem tudok. Nem, nem és nem! – Draco szinte kettétépte a borítékot, és kirántotta belőle a pergament. 

Harry tudta, hogy nem az lesz benne, amit Draco akar, de Draco még mindig reménykedett. A levél nyilvánvalóan szertefoszlatta reményeit. Az arca megnyúlt, a légzése ziháló lett olvasás közben. Végül messzire hajította a levelet és a padra feküdt.

– Hányingerem van – nyögte. 

– Kérsz egy vödröt? 

– Én... Nem tudom. – Csak annyira emelte fel a fejét, hogy üveges szemeivel Harryre nézzen. – Az anyukámat akarom. Ő mindig tudta, hogy mit kell tenni, amikor fájt a pocakom. Elmondott egy varázsigét és megtörölgette a homlokomat egy hűvös, nedves mosdókesztyűvel...

– Sajnálom, hogy nincs itt – mondta csendesen Harry. 

Nos, legalább ez a kijelentés látszólag felélénkítette egy kicsit Dracót. 

– Nem, nem sajnálod. Ha itt lenne, akkor azonnal megvádolnád valamivel. Ismerlek!

– Hát, mindenesetre sajnálom, hogy hiányzik neked. Ööö... akkor szeretnéd, ha megkeresném apát?

– Egyedül szeretnék lenni.

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– Mindjárt kezdődnek az órák. Gyere. Lehet, hogy a tanóra eltereli a figyelmedet a... 

– A tényről, hogy _az a fickó_ úgy néz ki, mint Fox Mulder? – emelte fel a hangját Draco. – Mert most meg ezt írta! Úgy néz ki, mint Fox Mulder, és zongorázik, és meg tudja bűvölni, hogy úgy szóljon, mint egy hárfa, amit Rhiannon „bűbájosnak" talál! És ő mugliszületésű, amitől valószínűleg _jobban illenek_ egymáshoz! 

Harry akkor jött rá, hogy az ajkát harapdálja, amikor meg akart szólalni.

– Mindent megírt neked róla? Ó, Istenem, nagyon sajnálom, Draco! 

– Sajnálhatod is! Ez a te hibád! Az az átkozott levél, amit írattál velem! Rhiannon most azt gondolja, hogy engem nem zavar, hogy ő talált valaki mást magának! Azt gondolja, hogy mi most _haverok_ vagyunk és mesélhet róla nekem... – Draco visszaejtette a fejét az asztalra. – Menj el, Harry! Légy szíves… menj el! 

– Nem tehetem – mondta őszintén Harry. – Nem, hacsak nem akarod, hogy egyedül menjek az SVK-ra. 

– Basszus! – Draco tekintete üres volt, amikor felemelte a fejét. – Rendben. Elkísérlek, de én nem megyek be. Ma nem tudom azt végigülni. Megyek és visszafekszem.

– Komolyan jobban fogod érezni magad az órán... 

– De nem az _ő_ óráján.

Harry ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Hol van Draco? – kérdezte Hermione, amikor Harry egyedül érkezett. 

– Ó... öhm, nem érezte jól magát. – Majd halkan hozzátette: – Gondolom, nem tudod, hogy kicsoda az a Fox Mulder. 

– Egy hangyás szereplő abban az amerikai sorozatban, amiről meséltem, az X-aktákban. 

Valami halványan felderengett Harry fejében. Valami a kicsi zöld emberekről, akik lerohanják a Föld bolygót, és egy dilis rendőrről, vagy hasonlóról. Nem mintha számított volna. Az volt a lényeg, hogy Rhiannon megőrült azért a műsorért. 

– Miért? – döntötte oldalra a fejét Hermione. 

– Ööö... csak eszembe jutott. 

– Nem, ez nem igaz. 

– Én nem fogom elmagyarázni, hogy miért. Nincs közöm hozzá. 

– Ó! 

Hermionénak csak ennyire volt szüksége, hogy megértse a dolgot. Gyorsan bólintott. 

– Nos, mondd meg neki, hogy remélem, hamarosan jobban érzi majd magát. 

– Nem fogom – tette keresztbe a karjait Harry. – Kiakadna, hogy beszéltem erről veled. Felejtsd el, hogy kérdeztelek arról a hangyás fickóról. 

– Nocsak – hallatszott Zabini behízelgő hangja Harry bal válla mögül. – Hangya akarsz lenni, Potter? Pedig azok biztosan túl tevékenyek a te ízlésednek, nem? 

– Fogd be férgecske – fordult oda Ron, aki eddig Deannel beszélgetett. 

Harry azon töprengett, hogy vajon azt a csínyt vitatták-e meg, amiről Harrynek nem volt szabad tudnia. 

– Figyelem! – Morrighan kilépett az irodájából, és lement a rövid lépcsősoron, a tanterembe. Ma reggel egy kék törpepapagáj pár csücsült az egyik vállán. Az egyik aludni látszott, a másik tollászkodott. 

Harry régebben örömmel figyelte volna, de most annyira dühös volt a professzorra, hogy az egész dolgot nagyképűségnek találta. _Na igen, a nőnek különleges kapcsolata van az állatokkal. De minden egyes órán fitogtatnia kell ezt?_

Morrighan tekintete végigsöpört a szobán. Elégedetten bólintott, valószínűleg azért, mert egyetlen könyv sem volt látható. De egy pillanattal később a szemei résnyire szűkültek. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy pontosan mit fog mondani, de tudta, hogy kivel kapcsolatban.

– Bulstrode kisasszony, hol van Piton úr? 

Millicent fészkelődött egy kicsit, úgy tűnt, ez a név csak egyetlen személyt idézett fel benne. 

– Öhm... gondolom Bájitaltan órát tart.

– _Draco_ Piton. 

Millicent körülnézett, húsos vállai széles kört írtak le, ahogy átvizsgálta a szobát. 

– Fogalmam sincs, asszonyom. Reggelizni volt, vagy legalábbis azt hiszem. 

– Biztosan lóg – mondta Zabini, angyali mosollyal az arcán. – Draco elég sokszor szokott, az igazgató úr nem említette? 

Harry magában ígéretet tett, hogy Zabini ezért még megkapja a magáét.

– Nem lóg az óráról, te is tudod, Zabini! 

Morrighan odafordult, hogy Harryvel nézzen szembe. 

– Akkor hol van? A testvére nyilván tudja. 

Harry savanyúan elmerengett, hogy akkor miért nem őt kérdezte először, ha ezt gondolja. 

– Nem érezte jól magát. Felment a szobánkba lepihenni. 

– Ha nincs a gyengélkedőn, akkor elvárom, hogy itt legyen az osztályban. Harmadik lehetőség nincs. Mr. Potter, menjen, és hívja ide őt, azonnal. 

_Hűha!_ Harry érezte, hogy lángba borul az arca. Hogy merészeli ez a nő...! 

– Nos? 

Harry nyelt egyet, de szólnia kellett: 

– Szükségem van Hermionéra, hogy elkísérjen – nyögte ki. _Vagy Hermione, vagy Ron, de biztos, hogy kettőjük közül Ron a rosszabbik választás. Ha rajtam kívül másnak is látni kell Dracót az ágyában kucorogni… legyőzötten, meggyötörten, magába zuhanva..._

Igen, egyértelműen nem Ron lesz az. 

– Neki talán olyan különleges gyógyító ereje van, amiről tudnom kellene? – kérdezte gúnyoló hangon Morrighan. 

Harry majdnem megmondta a tanárnőnek, hogy fel is adhatná, mert rossz munkát végez. A szarkazmusa a nyomába sem ér Perselus megjegyzéseinek. 

– Nem, de nekem nem szabad egyedül mászkálnom, tavaly ugyanis elraboltak – vágott vissza, és megpróbált nyugodt, méltóságteljes aurát vonni maga köré. Csak egyetlen dolog volt rosszabb annál, mintha kimondaná hangosan: hagyni, hogy az emberek észrevegyék, hogy mennyire megalázottnak érzi magát. 

Morrighan pislogott, azután az arca mintha elsápadt volna a lágy napbarnítottság alatt, aztán megadó hangon így válaszolt:

– Rendben, ön és Granger kisasszony együtt mehetnek. 

Zabini felhorkant. 

– Nem, ő nem mehet be a Mardekárba. Ha Potternek annyira nagy szüksége van egy dadára, akkor majd én elkísérem. 

Harry a fogait csikorgatta. 

– Épp az a lényeg, hogy olyan valaki kísérjen, akiben az apám igazán megbízik. Gyere, Hermione! 

Dühöngve vágtatott ki a teremből. Apró elégtétel volt, amikor hallotta Morrighan utasítását:

– Vissza a helyére, Zabini! 

Hermione utána csörtetett, egy szót sem szólt, amíg el nem érték a Mardekár bejáratát. 

– Egy kicsit arrébb megvárlak... 

– Ó, ki a szart érdekel? Kviddics Kupa – mondta Harry, az utolsó két szót szinte csaholva. 

– Kezded felvenni Draco beszédstílusát – mormolta barátnője, miközben beléptek. A szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek, ahogy próbálta befogadni a látványt: a hatalmas kandallótól, melyet mintha egyetlen hatalmas csontdarabból faragtak volna ki, azokig a magas támlájú karosszékekig, amik hátulról teljesen elrejtenék a bennük ülőket. 

– Ez kétszer akkora, mint a mi klubhelyiségünk! 

– Legalább háromszor akkora – vont vállat Harry. – Az élet igazságtalan. 

– Hát igen – felelte Hermione, majd elhalkult a hangja. – Szegény Draco! 

Harry bólintott. 

– Várj meg itt. Nem hiszem, hogy szeretné, ha látnád, hogy... 

Hermione bólintott és arrébb lépett, hogy megvizsgáljon néhány könyvet, amik ott hevertek. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry aggódott, hogy be kell majd törnie az ajtót a sötét ereje segítségével, azután meg egy pálcás _Reparóval_ kell helyrehoznia a kárt, persze nem olyan erőssel, hogy egészen a fa állapotába változtassa vissza az ajtót... 

De mint kiderült, az ajtó még csak be sem volt zárva. 

Ez mindennél jobban elárulta Harrynek, hogy mennyire rettenetesen érezheti magát Draco. Nyilván nem szeretné, ha Zabini, vagy Crack, vagy akár Monstro besétálna, amikor ő ennyire sebezhető. A pokolba, arra is fogadni lehetett volna, hogy még Harryt sem szeretné látni, mégis elfelejtette bezárni az ajtót. 

Harry következő meglepetése az volt, hogy Draco nem feküdt le, ahogy mondta. 

Nem, a dolgok rosszabbul álltak, sokkal rosszabbul. 

Draco törökülésben ült a padlón, és előre-hátra ringatózva egy levelet szorított a mellkasához. A többi levél szétszórva hevert körülötte a földön. Több tucat volt belőlük, mindegyik ugyanazzal a kézírással írva.

Draco kézírásával – Harry bárhol felismerné azt a tökéletes betűformálást. Sóhajtott, és ő is a padlóra ereszkedett. 

A másik fiú fel sem nézett. 

– Máris ebédidő van? Menj előre... én nem vagyok éhes... 

– Nem, még fél kilenc sincs – mondta lágyan Harry. – Draco... Sajnálom Rhiannont, de az nem segít, ha itt ülsz, és újraolvasod minden egyes levélnek a másolatát, amit valaha küldtél neki... 

– Rá kell jönnöm, hol rontottam el... – mondta Draco, a tekintete tovább pásztázta a kezében tartott levelet, szemei csak úgy futottak rajta balról jobbra, balról jobbra. – … hogy helyre tudjam hozni. Menj el, Harry! 

– Nem te rontottad el, csak ő nem vette olyan komolyan, ahogy te gondoltad. – Harry most azt kívánta, bárcsak ne ébresztett volna hamis reményt Dracóban legutóbb, amikor Rhiannonról beszélgettek. Eltökélte, hogy többet nem követi el ezt a hibát. – Sajnálom, de most már nincs mit tenni. 

– Nem sajnálod! – Draco keze ökölbe szorult a pergamen körül, amit tartott. – Örülsz neki. Soha nem bírtad őt és soha nem akartad, hogy vele legyek. 

– Nagyon is bírtam! 

Draco erre felnézett, kivörösödött szemekkel, mint aki sírt. 

– Legyél őszinte! Alig bírtad elviselni a gondolatát, hogy vele vagyok! 

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– Bírtam őt, de... nem is tudom. Arra gondoltam, hogy nagyon gyorsan jött Pansy után. És talán… féltékeny voltam, hogy te szabadon kereshetsz barátnőt, miközben én még csak nem is gondolhatok erre...

– Én tudom, tudom. Azt gondoltad, hogy ő rosszat tesz nekem, azt gondoltad... 

– Nem – szakította félbe Harry. – Veled kapcsolatban tévedtem, ez az, ami lényeges. 

– Nem tévedtél – mondta erőtlen hangon Draco, és egész testében megroggyant. 

– De igen, tévedtem. – Harry felkészült arra a lehetőségre, hogy Draco megint megüti, bár ez nem látszott valószínűnek. Draco túl magába zuhant volt ehhez. – Azt hittem, hogy utálni fogod őt, amikor kiderül, hogy mugli. 

– Soha nem tudnám utálni Rhiannont – mondta Draco, a hangja megint elcsuklott. – Még most sem. De attól még tévedsz velem kapcsolatban, én szörnyű ember vagyok. Én csak őt akarom, és az sem igazán érdekel, hogy ő valaki mást akar. Azt hiszem, becsempésznék az italába egy szerelmi bájitalt, ha megúszhatnám, de Perselus valószínűleg megérezné a leheletén... 

– Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy megbántottak, de nem vagy rossz ember. – Harry elmosolyodott. – Valójában jobb ember vagy, mint gondoltam. Sokat, rettentő sokat változtál ahhoz a fiúhoz képest, aki azokkal a ronda nevekkel illette Hermionét. 

– Nem, nem igaz... 

– De igen, igaz – mondta szilárdan Harry. – Épp ezen a héten mondtad, hogy legyenek boszorkányok, vagy muglik, a lányok ugyanolyanok. 

Draco a homlokát ráncolta. 

– Tényleg? 

– Amikor azt mondtad, azért élnek, hogy minket szenvedni lássanak. 

– Ja az. Meglehetősen nőgyűlölő megjegyzés volt. Nem számítottam rá, hogy egyet fogsz érteni. 

– Nos, feldúlt voltál, mint mondtam, de a szavak mögötti érzés, az… bámulatos, Draco. Lelked egy része, mint testvér, most sokkal közelebb került hozzám. Úgy értem… annál, mint az a fiú, aki Lucius fiaként nőtt fel. 

– Te olyan optimista bolond vagy. Először csak azért álltam a te oldaladra, hogy mentsem a saját irhámat! Már mondtam! 

– Tudom. – Harry megint mosolygott. – De most már többről van szó. Már régóta többről van szó annál. És ezt is mondtad már nekem. 

Draco elfordította az arcát. 

– Egyébként miért vagy itt? Egyedül akarok lenni. 

_Azért, hogy szenvedhessen_ , gondolta Harry. _Talán még jó is, hogy Morrighan ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy bejöjjön az órára._

– Sajnálom – mondta ismét, habár ezúttal nem így gondolta. – Azért küldtek, hogy magammal vigyelek, a tanárnő észrevette, hogy eltűntél. 

– Mondd meg neki, hogy itt maradok. 

– Már így is pikkel rád – mondta ki nyersen Harry. – Ne rontsd tovább a dolgokat. 

Draco sóhajtott. 

– Morrighan egy troll. 

– Segítek összeszedni ezeket... 

– Ne nyúlj hozzájuk! – kiáltotta Draco, és ő maga kezdte felkapdosni őket. – Meg vannak bűvölve, örökre eltűnik az írás, ha rajtam kívül bárki más akár csak egy ujjal is hozzájuk ér. 

– Okos elővigyázatosság, de... öhm, miért csináltál másolatokat? 

Draco gondosan berakta a leveleket egy zacskóba, miközben válaszolt. 

– Úgy neveltek, hogy az embernek megfelelő nyilvántartást kell vezetnie a levelezéséről. Továbbá – gyorsan levédte a zacskót és a ládájába tette – biztos akartam lenni benne, hogy nem sütöm el kétszer ugyanazt az anekdotát, ilyesmik. 

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ez kényszeres, de úgy döntött, hogy nem mond semmit. 

Draco felállt és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy segítsen Harrynek felkecmeregni a padlóról. 

– Hát, nem mondhatom, hogy alig várom az SVK-t Morcos Morrighannel, de azt hiszem, már igencsak azon gondolkodhat, hogy mi tart nekünk ilyen sokáig. 

– Khm... ha már ott tartunk, hogy „mi", talán meg kellene mosnod az arcodat. Hermione a klubhelyiségben van. – Amikor Draco rámeredt, Harry kezdte úgy érezni, hogy mentegetőznie kell. _Nem fogom bevallani, hogy a lány meghallotta azt az ostoba jelszót._ – Nem jöhettem ide egyedül, igaz? 

– Hagyhattad volna, hogy befagyjon a feneke a folyosón. 

Harry azt gondolta, legjobb lesz, ha nem is foglalkozik a témával.

– Csak mosd meg az arcod egy kis vízzel... 

– Vízzel, most komolyan! – Draco magára szegezte a pálcáját és elmondott néhány ráolvasást, amik eltüntették a duzzadt gyűrűket a szemei körül. – Tessék! 

Teljesen a megszokott önmaga volt, amikor belépett a közös helyiségbe. Az álla felszegve, a kezei a talárja zsebében, és végigmérte Hermionét, aki – senkinek nem okozva ezzel meglepetést – éppen egy könyvet tanulmányozott. 

– Köszönöm, hogy elkísérted Harryt. Nem lehetett könnyű neked belépni egy ilyesféle helyre. 

Hermione félretette a könyvet és kecsesen talpra állt.

– Nos, nincsenek jelszavak a falakon – mondta lágyan. – Ez csak egy szoba, Draco. Aligha fogom a padlót okolni a tény miatt, hogy a rajta sétáló emberek közül sokan megvetik a mugliszületésűeket. 

Draco elmosolyodott.

– Voltaképpen a berendezésre gondoltam. Úgy vélem, hogy a ti tornyotok meglehetősen gagyi ehhez képest, ami nem csoda egy olyan házvezetővel, mint McGalagony. Nem mintha nagyon érdekelné, milyen hátrányt szenvedtek emiatt. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy Draco miért próbálja meg felhúzni Hermionét, de büszke volt Hermionéra, amiért nem hagyta magát. 

– Dühös vagy – mondta a lány szánakozó hangon. – Nagyon sajnálom, Draco, én úgy gondoltam, hogy ti ketten nagyon szép pár vagytok. 

Draco megperdült, és Harryre meredt. 

– Elmondtad neki! _Elmondtad_ neki! 

– Tudta, hogy ki küldött leveleket neked, és látta az arckifejezésedet. Mondtam neked, hogy nem fogom tudni félrevezetni Hermionét. 

Draco megint megpördült, és előrepattanva megragadta Hermione mindkét kezét. 

– Mondd el nekem, hogy hogyan szerezzem őt vissza! Legutóbb csodásan működött a tanácsod...

 _Ó, te jó Isten. Hermione nem akarja megsebezni Dracót, ez valósággal az arcára volt írva, de túl racionális ahhoz, hogy hamis reményeket tápláljon benne, ahogy én tettem. Szerencsére elég okos is ahhoz, hogy ne csússzon ki a száján semmi olyan részlet, amit elmondtam neki._

– Hát... mivel indokolta, amit írt neked?

Draco elengedte a lány kezeit, és a zsebeibe lökte a sajátjait. 

– Azt írta, hogy Roxfort túl messze van Londontól – nem mintha tényleg így lenne egy hoppanálással, de az a rohadt Perselus nem fogja hagyni, hogy bárhová is elmenjek! És azt is, hogy bennünk nem sok közös van, mivel különböző világokból jövünk, és találkozott ezzel az új fickóval, aki jobban illik hozzá. 

– Ó! Akkor ő mugli, igaz? 

– Hah! Mugliszületésű. Így Rhiannon mindkét világból a legjobbat kapja! 

– Hát, ezek az okok nem hangzanak úgy, mintha személyesen hozzád lenne közük, Draco. És ha meg kell változnod, hogy passzoljatok egymáshoz, akkor valószínűleg nem illesz hozzá. 

– Szeretnél egy olyan okot, aminek személy szerint hozzám van köze? – Draco szinte vicsorgott. – Nos, nem nagyon hasonlítok ahhoz a… a Fox Mulderhez, bárki legyen is az... 

Hermione gyors, megértő pillantást vetett Harryre.

– Nem is akarnál úgy kinézni, mint ő. Ő sokkal öregebb. Bár valószínűleg épp ez a lényeg, Rhiannon átlépett a felnőtt világba, miközben te még mindig iskolába jársz.

– De ő _aaannyira_ jóképű. Rhiannon legalábbis ezt írta! 

– Jaj, Draco – mondta nagyon kedvesen Hermione. – Te magad sem hiszed, hogy ez probléma lehet. Te magad is rendkívül jóképű vagy. 

– Az egyik szemöldököm magasabban van, mint a másik... 

– Csak annyira, hogy még lendületesebbé tegye a külsődet. Hidd el nekem, nincs az a lány, aki ha szakít veled, azt a külsőd miatt tenné. 

Draco egy kicsit megenyhült, elég hosszú ideig ki tudta húzni a kezét a zsebéből ahhoz, hogy megigazítsa a haját. 

– Akkor jó. De tudod, azt hiszem, ha meg tudnék szervezni egy kis kiruccanást Londonba, csak egy nagyon rövidet... 

– Tudod, hogy nem teheted. És akkor sem lenne semmit haszna, ha nem kapnának el. Ha viszont elkapnak, akkor csak reménykedhetsz benne, hogy az apád, és nem Voldemort lesz az, aki először megtalál. 

A valószínűsíthető kínzásról és halálról szóló részt Draco meg se hallotta. 

– Semmi haszna nem lenne? – kérdezte, és elég szánalmasnak hangzott. 

Hermione határozottan bólintott. 

– Egyáltalán semmi. Ő már továbblépett, és a legjobb, amit tehetsz, hogy elegánsan fogadod ezt. 

– De... 

– Morrighan pokoli patáliát fog csapni, ha még sokat mulasztunk az órájából – szólt közbe Harry. 

– Nagyobb patáliát, mint amit amúgy is szokott csapni körülöttem? – Draco úgy nézett ki, mintha legszívesebben megint vicsorogna, de azután uralkodott a vonásain. – Gondolom, akár hagyhatjuk is, hogy megtegye.

– Csak egy évről van szó – mondta támogatón Hermione. – És eddig nagyon jól tartod magad. 

– Addig fogja feszíteni a húrt, amíg majd nem bírom tovább – motyogta Draco komoran, a civilizált álarc ismét lehullt róla. 

Sajnos ezek a szavak a próféta szavainak bizonyultak. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Piton úr, késett. – Mondta Morrighan, amint beléptek. – Húsz pont a Mardekártól. 

– Igenis, professzor – mondta sóhajtva Draco, és már lépett is tovább, hogy a fal melletti megszokott helyére álljon. A padok mind a szoba egyik oldalára voltak tolva, hogy elegendő hely maradjon a párbajozásra, és a varázsigék gyakorlására. 

– Elfogadható magyarázatot követelek a megbocsáthatatlan lassúságára, Mr. Piton! 

Draco összeszorította az ajkait. 

– Fájt a fejem. 

– Ha ez igaz lett volna, akkor a gyengélkedőre kellett volna mennie egy bájitalért. Nem mintha meglepődnék a hazugságán. Nos, miért késett? De ezúttal az igazat mondja!

Draco arcvonásai megfeszültek, ahogy a fogai között kipréselte:

– Fájt a fejem. 

Morrighan mosolya borotvaéles volt. 

– Attól tartok, ezt nem hiszem el.

– Én meg attól tartok, hogy kurvára nem érdekel – kiáltotta Draco. 

Harry összerezzent. Draco általában hagyta, hogy a nő csípős megjegyzései leperegjenek róla, de most túl feszült, túl sebezhető volt. Egyenesen Morrighan kezére játszott. 

A tanárnő ki is használta a lehetőséget:

– Még húsz pont a Mardekártól – mondta egyértelmű élvezettel. – Húsz pont és büntetőmunka, Mr. Piton. Mondjuk legyen holnap? Jelenjen meg itt pontosan nyolckor, és álljon készen rá, hogy egész nap a tanterem padlóját fogja tisztítani, varázslat nélkül. 

Harry kezei ökölbe szorultak, de megpróbálta elérni, hogy a hangja nyugodt maradjon. Morrighan kedveli őt, úgyhogy talán neki van esélye. Természetesen ezek után nem fogja kedvelni _;_ nem fogja értékelni, hogy valaki kiáll Draco mellett, nem mintha ez számítana. 

– Tanárnő, holnap lesz az évad első kviddicsmérkőzése. A Mardekár játszik, és Draco a fogójuk. Nem teljesítheti a büntetőmunkát valamikor máskor? 

Morrighan a válla mögé dobta hosszú, barna haját.

– Nem, azt hiszem nem. 

– Nem lesz igazi győzelem a Griffendélnek, ha a Mardekár nem tudja pályára állítani a legjobb játékosait... 

– Mintha győzhetnétek – forgatta a szemét gúnyosan Zabini. 

– Tessék – bólintott Morrighan. – A mardekárosoknak mintha mégse lenne akkora szükségük Mr. Pitonra.

– Én is mardekáros vagyok, és én úgy érzem, szükségünk van rá – vágott vissza Harry. 

– Én nem azt mondtam, hogy nincs szükségünk Dracóra – mondta kelletlenül Zabini. Nyilvánvalóan jobban szerette a Kviddics Kupát, mint amennyire Dracót utálta. – Szükségünk lesz rá holnap a pályán. 

– Attól tartok, hogy ez nem is kérdés – mondta könnyedén Morrighan. – Téma lezárva. Bulstrode kisasszony, ha volna szíves egy partnert választani, azt hiszem ön a soros a kivédés bemutatásában. 

Millicent megmakacsolta magát, mint egy öszvér.

– De a kviddics sokat jelent itt, és tavaly szinte az egész évben nélkülöznünk kellett Dracót, mint fogót... 

– Ez engem nem igazán érdekel. 

– De minket igen – mondta Daphne Greengrass lágy, éneklő hangon. – Nem tudna segíteni nekünk, professzor? Harrynek igaza van; Draco máskor is le tudja tölteni a büntetését, nem? 

– Ennek a beszélgetésnek vége – mondta fagyos hangon Morrighan. – Miss Bulstrode, vagy bemutatja a kivédést, vagy nullát fog kapni a mai teljesítményére, valamint újabb húsz pontot veszít a Mardekárnak. – Azzal a tanárnő minden további figyelmeztetés nélkül kirántotta a pálcáját, és valami rondának látszó szürkés átkot hajított a diáklány felé. 

Millicentnek sikerült időben kivédenie, de csak alig, bár a pajzsa nem volt igazán erős, az átok néhány indája a pajzsa körül tekergőzött. A varázslat mintha a hajához vonzódott volna, Harry azonnal megértette, hogy miért, amikor látta, hogy mit okozott az átok. 

Millicent hajának öt tincse vonagló kígyókká változott. 

– A Medusa-átok – mormolt Hermione. – Tizenhárom országban törvénytelen, sajnos nálunk nem az.

Draco gágogó hangot hallatott az orra alatt. 

Millicent addigra már nem volt annyira zaklatott, végül is a legtöbb mardekáros szerette a kígyókat. Elkezdte emelni az egyik kezet, mintha meg akarná simogatni az egyik kígyófejet. 

– Ne! Harapnak – mondta nyugodtan Morrighan. – _Finite_ _Incantatem._ Most pedig, ki tudja megmondani nekem, hogy a Medusa-átok név miért tekinthető, legalább részlegesen, hibásnak?

Hermione karja megrándult egy kicsit, mintha megpróbált volna ellenállni annak, hogy felemelje a kezét. Az első SVK óra óta vonakodott jelentkezni, Harry azt gondolta, hogy valószínűleg még mindig bosszús volt a könyvtilalom miatt. 

– Nos – mondta lassan, unott hangon Draco, mintha Morrighan kérdései alig érnének annyit, hogy válaszoljon rájuk, –, senki olyat nem lehet itt látni, aki kővé vált volna, nem igaz? Magát kivéve persze. 

Az utolsó szavakat halkan tette hozzá, de nem elég halkan. 

Morrighan odasuhant, hogy a szemébe nézzen. 

– Mit mondott, Piton úr? 

– Azt mondtam, hogy a torkom kiszáradt egy percre – mondta Draco olyan rezzenetlen arccal, hogy Harry tudta, bizonyára okklumenciát használ, hogy elrejtse a hazugságot. Még a torkát is elkezdte köszörülgetni, mintha megpróbálná megnedvesíteni egy kicsit. 

Hermione hirtelen köhögni kezdett, hogy leplezze a kuncogást, még Ron ajkai is kényszeredett mosolyra kunkorodtak. Morrighan összehúzta a szemeit, gyanakodva körülnézett, de azok a diákok, akik hallották Dracót, ártatlan arckifejezést vettek fel. Még Zabini sem köpte be.

 _Talán attól fél_ , gondolta epésen Harry, _hogy Morrighan egy helyett két meccstől is eltiltaná Dracót._

 _Az egy helyett, amit a Griffendél ellen játszik!_

Az óra hátralevő része eseménytelenül telt, bár Draco végig suttogó megjegyzéseket tett. De könnyedén megúszta ezeket, amikor Morrighan meghallott annyit, hogy kérdőre vonja, mindig hihető hazugság csúszott ki a száján. 

Mit tehetett volna Morrighan? Pitontól eltérően neki nem volt rendkívüli hallása, és ha egy S _onorust_ vet Dracóra, mindenkit megsüketített volna a szobában. 

Azonkívül, a „ _milyen szemét ez, baszki" nagyon_ hasonlított a „ _milyen_ _szerencsés_ _boszi"_ mondathoz, és Roxfortban a boszorkány megnevezés aligha tekinthető sértésnek. 

– Fejezd be, Draco! – mormolta egy adott pillanatban Harry. – Tudom, hogy feldúlt vagy a mérkőzés miatt, de kitalálok majd valami megoldást. Még ha el is kell mondanom apának... 

– Ne merészeld! Én már egyébként is kitaláltam a megoldást – mondta könnyedén Draco. 

– Micsodát? 

– Ne is törődj vele. 

Harry kétkedve meredt rá. 

– Rendben, de hagyd abba a tanárnő provokálását. Csak tovább rontasz a helyzeten. 

– Nem, ez nem igaz, mert az már nem lehet rosszabb. – Draco ronda grimaszt vágott, de azután felderült az arca. – De az is igaz, hogy még nem hallottad a slusszpoént. 

– Az meg mi? 

Draco csak mosolygott. 

– Tudod, hogy mire jöttem rá a minap, Harry? – kérdezte normális hangon, mielőtt lehalkította volna arra a mormolásra, amit akkor használt, amikor a professzort sértegette. – Morrighan anyja egy ostoba tehén. 

– Már megbocsásson, Mr. Piton... – mordult fel Morrighan tőlük néhány méterre. 

Harry meglepődött, hogy Draco nem fordította az előnyére ezt a mondatot, valahogy így: _A maga számára nincs bocsánat...._

– Azt mondtam, hogy _mostantól annyira okos leszek én_. – Draco nagyokat pislogott, mint aki meglepődött, hogy kérdőre vonták. 

Hermionéből hirtelen kiszakadt egy vinnyogás. 

– Mi az, Miss Granger, _mi az?_

– Megharaptam a nyelvem – sütötte a padlóra a szemét Hermione. – Áú! Ez nagyon fáj! 

Morrighan kimerültnek látszott. A jelek szerint sokkal könnyebb volt megalázni Dracót, mint ténylegesen rajta csípni valamin, amivel kiérdemelné a haragját. 

– Oh, az órának vége – csattant fel hirtelen. – Mr. Piton, holnap nyolckor itt találkozunk. 

– Igenis, tanárnő – mondta ő illedelmesen. 

– Egy perccel sem később – figyelmeztette összehúzott szemekkel Morrighan.

– Pontban nyolckor, esküszöm. 

_Érdekes, hogy Draco milyen angyalian ártatlannak tűnik, ha akarja,_ gondolta Harry. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry majd belehalt, hogy kifaggassa Dracót arról, hogyan akar kimászni Morrighan büntetése alól, de erre nem sok lehetősége volt. Amint vége lett az órának, Draco és Hermione elszáguldottak Számmisztikára, Ron és Harry pedig a kastélyon kívülre, Mágikus Lények Gondozására mentek. Hagrid jó formában volt, és ha Harry odafigyel a kesze-kusza meséire, valószínűleg elég sokat megtudott volna az óriásokról, a trollokról és az ogrékról. De nem figyelt oda, mert csak Dracóra tudott gondolni. 

Ebédnél Draco és Hermione is hiányoztak. Ron morgott, de már hozzá volt szokva; azokon a napokon, amikor Hermione segített Dracónak bepótolni a Mugliismeretet, általában csak a konyhába ugrottak be valami ennivalóért. 

Normális körülmények között Harry a délutáni órákon találkozott volna Dracóval, de ezen a héten nem. Harry még mindig nem tudta, hogy Piton hogyan győzte meg a többi tanárt, hogy engedjék meg a Mardekár kviddicscsapatának, hogy az edzés miatt kihagyjanak órákat. Ez nem igazán vallott Pitonra, igaz-e? 

_De igenis akarja, hogy a Mardekár győzzön. Pontosabban azt, hogy Draco győzzön. Az a legfurcsább, hogy ez egyáltalán nem zavar engem, talán azért, amit Piton mondott egyszer: egyformán szereti a fiait, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ugyanúgy is kezeli őket. Piton tudja, hogy Dracónak nagy teher nyomja a vállát miattam. Ez egy kisebbrendűségi komplexus, Marsha így nevezné, és Draco fennhéjázó hozzáállása... nagyrészt ennek a túlkompenzálása._

Piton valószínűleg azt gondolta, hogy bármi, ami segíthet Dracónak győzni Harry ellen, az jó dolog, még akkor is, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy Harry veszíteni fog. 

Mert Harrynek nem igazán van _szüksége_ arra, hogy győzzön, Dracónak viszont igen. 

Nem mintha Dracónak sok esélye lenne rá így, hogy büntetőmunkán kell lennie a mérkőzés ideje alatt. Az apjuk még bizonyára nem is tud róla, ha Draco most is ellógja az órákat, hogy gyakorolhasson. Tényleg lehetséges, hogy Dracónak van valami megoldása a büntetés ellen, amit Morrighan kiosztott?

Ahogy telt a nap, Harry egyre jobban kételkedett ebben. 

Draco többé-kevésbé megtiltotta neki, hogy beszéljen a problémáról az apjukkal. Harry tudta, hogy mégiscsak kellene, különösen mivel mardekáros prefektus volt és a kérdés közvetlenül a Mardekárt érintette... de valahogy nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy elárulja a testvére bizalmát. Talán mert tavaly ő is annyira tántoríthatatlan volt abban, hogy nincs szüksége az apja közbelépésére, hogy kezelje Arant. 

Tehát... Piton nem jöhet szóba. Akkor viszont ki? 

_Morrighan,_ gondolta Harry. _A beszélgetés vele szinte biztosan nem vezet majd sehová, de valamit csak meg kell próbálni._

Amint az előcsarnokba értek, megbökte Ront.

– A vacsora várhat. 

– De én éhes vagyok... 

– Ez nem újdonság. – Megragadta Ron karját és maga után rángatta. – Vissza kell kísérned engem az SVK-teremhez. 

– Ó! – Ron mogorván nézett. – _Még én is_ elkezdtem sajnálni Draco Malfoyt... ööö Pitont. Nem érdekel, hogy mennyire feszes annak a nőnek a nadrágja, a kviddics alatti büntetőmunka akkor is baromság! 

Harry oldalvást a legjobb barátjára pillantott, miközben befordultak egy sarkon, és egyenesen az SVK-terem felé haladtak.

– Azt hittem, hogy egyetértesz vele. Mindennel, ami hátrányba hozza a Mardekárt.

– Amikor veszítenek, ki fogják jelenteni, hogy nem az igazi csapatukkal néztünk szembe, és tudod mit? Igazuk lesz! 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. 

– De nem akart a mi csapatunk is valamifajta trükköt kijátszani ellenük? 

– Csak egy kicsit felbosszantjuk őket, hogy visszavágjunk nekik a rengeteg csalásért! Nem akarjuk kiejteni egyiküket sem a játékból! 

Akkorra az SVK-teremnél voltak. Harry intett Ronnak, hogy maradjon a folyosón, azután vett egy mély lélegzetet és kopogtatott. 

– Professzor? 

Az ajtó lendületesen kinyílt. Odabent Harry egy rózsaszín majompárt látott, amik a padok tetején ugráltak. Néha Harry úgy vélte, hogy Morrighannek igazából Mágikus Lények Gondozását kellene tanítania, mivel sok ilyen állata volt. Vagy Hétköznapi Lények Gondozását, mert azokból is rengetege volt.

– Mr. Potter – fordult el Morrighan attól a táblán levő diagramtól, amit tanulmányozott. – Mit tehetek önért?

Harry megint megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Prefektusként vagyok itt. Az a büntetés, amit Draco Pitonnak adott, az egész Mardekárra hatással lesz, nem csak őrá, úgyhogy meg akartam kérdezni önt... 

Morrighan egy pálcapöcköléssel becsukta az ajtót. 

– Prefektusként, Mr. Potter, elfogadhatónak tartja azt a viselkedést, hogy valaki negyvenöt perc késéssel érkezik az osztályba, és ordít egy tanárral? 

– Hát nem, de engem is kitiltottak a kviddics csapatból néhány évvel ezelőtt, és tudom, milyen rossz, amikor ki kell hagyni egy mérkőzést... 

– Így talán a testvéred újragondolja a viselkedését – mondta nyugodtan Morrighan. 

– Rettenetes híreket kapott ma reggel – tört ki Harry. – Nem kellett volna feleselnie önnel, de...

– Elég idős, hogy kezelni tudjon némi rossz hírt... 

– De ha tudná, hogy miken ment keresztül az elmúlt néhány hónapban... 

Morrighan a szemeit forgatta. 

– Hogy az amerikaiakat idézzem, Mr. Potter, a testvérének komoly szüksége van némi változásra a hozzáállásában. 

– Neki van rá komoly szüksége? – Harry észrevette, hogy a fogait csikorgatja, úgyhogy megpróbálta ellazítani az állkapcsát. – Ő mindent megtett, hogy kijöjjön magával, és maga a tanítás első napjától kezdve rászállt, professzor. Legyen igazságos! Úgy értem, próbáljon meg igazságos lenni. Úgy értem, ha lehet...

Harry tudta, hogy akkorra már túlságosan sok minden szaladt ki a száján, de úgy alakultak a dolgok, hogy ez végül nem számított. 

Az ajtó meglehetősen hevesen kivágódott, és Piton viharzott be rajta, a köpenye fenségesen örvénylett, ahogy csörtetett. 

– Morrighan professzor! – csattant fel, ahogy a csizmái is minden lépésnél a kőpadlóhoz. – Negyven pont a Mardekártól, igaz ez? Negyven pont egy nap alatt, és _az én fiamtól?_ Azt hiszem, itt az ideje egy szülő-tanár megbeszélésnek! 

\---------------------------------– 

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

**Aspen** , az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Quercus** , béta

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	13. Chapter 13

_**Egy Páratlan Család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Quercus**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\-----------------------------------------------------–**

Tizenharmadik fejezet 

Griffendél vs. Mardekár

 **\-----------------------------------------------------–**

Morrighan arcán felragyogott a mosoly. Ha Harry nem tudta volna, mi a helyzet, azt hitte volna, hogy Piton egy romantikus sétára hívja a nőt.

– Nagyon szívesen, professzor. Potter, ha megbocsát nekünk…

– Harry itt marad.

– Ezt nem lenne illendő – mondta Morrighan. – Hacsak nem róla van szó a testvére helyett.

– Harryről lenne szó? – kérdezte maró gúnnyal. – Hibás a számláló, mert nem jelezte, hogy tőle is levont negyven pontot!

Harry karba tette a kezét.

– Tőlem nem vonna le negyven pontot, apa. Nem _engem_ utál.

– Arra céloz, hogy a testvérét utálom? – kérdezte Morrighan remegő orrcimpákkal.

– Célzás? Mindketten tudjuk, hogy zsigerből utálja őt! 

Morrighan nagyterpeszbe állt, és a szarvasbőr a csípőjén úgy megfeszült, kész csoda, hogy a varrás mentén el nem szakadt.

– Nem utálom őt. Egyszerűen csak ismerem a fajtáját.

– _A fajtáját?_ – Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy elmondja, mit gondol erről, de az apja megelőzte őt.

– _A fajtáját?_ – Piton fenyegetően közelebb lépett, a levegő vibrált körülöttük, úgy tűnt, dühében alig tudja visszafogni magát. – Változtál, de nem jó irányba. A régi Maura nem ítélne meg egy embert az apja alapján.

– Hogy merészelsz ilyet mondani? – zihált Morrighan. Hirtelen Harryre pillantott – Kérem, azonnal hagyja el a szobát.

– Nem – mondta Harry egyszerre Pitonnal, aki meg is magyarázta. – Harrynek nem szabad egyedül kószálnia a folyosókon. Úgy vélem, hogy ezt elég körültekintően elmagyarázták az első tanári értekezleten, ahol te is jelen voltál, vagy tévednék?

 _Ó. Meg kell mondanom az igazat_ , gondolta Harry.

– Most nem azért, de Ron vár rám odakint…

– Csak várt. Mondtam neki, hogy ne lézengjen a folyosón, de ne szólj közbe, mert ez a beszélgetés Morrighan professzor és köztem zajlik.

Egy másodpercig Harry meglepődött, hogy Ron ilyen könnyen távozott, tekintve, hogy tavaly Piton Rivallót küldött neki, de akkor rájött, hogy Ron biztosan arra számít, hogy majd Piton kíséri el őt vacsorázni.

– Nagyon helyes – bólintott Morrighan. – Ez nem tartozik diákokra, beleértve a két testvért is. El kell halasztanunk ezt a megbeszélést későbbre…

– Igen, annyival későbbre, hogy Draco ne játszhasson a kviddicsmeccsen!

Piton szemöldöke felszaladt.

– Ezt meg hogy érted?

– Büntetőmunkát adott Dracónak. _A kviddicsmeccs alatt!_

Piton Morrighanre förmedt:

– De Maura!

A nő csípőre tette a kezét.

– Te persze soha nem tennél ilyesmit.

Piton elhúzta a száját.

– Csak durva bántalmazás esetén. Miért, Draco miszlikbe aprított egy másik diákot?

– Lelkiismeretlenül késett az óráról, és amikor megdorgáltam, tiszteletlenül beszélt velem!

– Hazugnak nevezte Dracót, mire ő azt mondta, nem érdekli, mit gondol róla – javította ki Harry. – Nem kellett volna ezt mondania, de _ő_ provokálta Dracót. Mindig provokálja, és Draco csak tűrte, de aztán egyszer csak elege lett belőle.

– Természetes, hogy hazugnak nevezem. A testvéred igenis hazudik.

– Honnan tudja? – kérdezte Harry.

– A te arcodra is rá van írva – mondta nyersen Morrighan.

_Aha!_

– Márpedig nem fogsz büntetőmunkát adni Dracónak a meccs alatt – mondta Piton, és megrázta a fejét. – Az ki van zárva.

– De még mennyire, hogy fogok! – vágott vissza Morrighan. – Büntetőmunkát kapott, és ahogy azt az _első tanári értekezleten_ világosan mindketten hallottuk, Perselus, jogomban áll, hogy a diákok büntetőfeladatai az én elvárásomhoz igazodjanak, ne pedig másokéhoz.

– A személyzettől elvárják, hogy a kviddics mérkőzéseken részt vegyen! – mondta diadalmasan Piton.

– Elvárják, de nem kötelező.

– Maga csak bosszúból…– kezdte Harry.

– Fogd vissza a hangod! – parancsolta Piton. – Maura, te meg légy belátó…

– Soha nem belátó, ha Dracóról van szó!

– Azt mondtam, fogd vissza a hangod!

Harry úgy érezte, ez igazságtalan, hiszen Piton maga is kiabált.

– Az igazgató elég világosan megmondta, hogy egy szülő nem bírálhatja felül egy tanár fegyelmi eljárását, Perselus.

– Attól tartok, hogy Draco házvezetőjeként ragaszkodnom kell…

– A házvezetők sem bírálhatják fölül tanártársaikat, te is tudod.

Morrighan már azt hitte, nyert, de Dumbledore-t megemlíteni egy nagy taktikai hiba volt, ami egy remek ötletet adott Harrynek, és ami eszébe jutott, azonnal ki is mondta.

– Akkor vigyük az ügyet az igazgató elé – mondta Harry vigyázva, hogy ne kiabáljon. – Majd ő eldönti, hogy Draco megérdemli-e, hogy eltiltsák a kviddicstől. Hadd ismerje meg az egész történetet az első SVK órától kezdve. Hadd tudja meg, hogyan becsméreli és sértegeti Dracót állandóan.

– Ez túlzás – mondta Morrighan sóhajtva.

– Majd meglátjuk, túlzás-e vagy sem, ha megkérem, hogy használhassuk a Merengőt. – Harry meglazította a nyakkendőjét, mert úgy érezte, megfullad. – Gondolja, hogy utána megengedi az igazgató, hogy még jobban megbüntesse Dracót? Az első perctől fogva, mióta csak meghallotta a nevét, folyamatosan bünteti őt!

– Jaj, Maura! – mondta Piton, miközben a fejét csóválta. – Soha nem gondoltam volna ezt rólad. Egy fiú nem az apja, nem számít, mennyire hasonlít rá…

– Engem nem érdekel Mr. Piton származása, Perselus!

– Ez most megmagyarázza, miért nevezte őt egy szemét, gonosz fiúnak a múlt héten, és azt is, miért átkozza meg őt tízszer annyiszor, mint bárki mást. Az egész osztály tudja, mennyire utálja őt! – Harry az apjához fordult: – Figyelj, apu. Amikor már Ron is elkezdi sajnálni Dracót, ott valami nagyon nem stimmel.

Piton ajkai vékony vonallá préselődtek, és csak résnyire nyitotta ki, amikor megszólalt: 

– Morrighan professzor ezt meg fogja magyarázni.

-A fiú túloz…

– Akkor használjunk Merengőt. Az bizonyítani fogja, hogy igazat mondtam.

– Maura, most azonnal magyarázd el, mire értetted, hogy ismered Draco _fajtáját_ – mondta Piton.

 _Legalább elpirult, de ez nem menti fel,_ gondolta Harry.

-Az olyanok, mint az a fiú, _kínozzák_ a mágikus lényeket – mondta csendesen, a szemei csillogtak, mint aki már ennek gondolatától is könnyezni kezd. 

-Ó! – mondta hirtelen Piton, a hangja sokkal kevésbé volt kemény. – Már értem.

Harry viszont nem értette.

– Miről beszélsz? Draco soha…

Egyetlen szó elhallgattatta, amit Piton mondott ki:

– Csikócsőr.

 _Jaj._ Harry beharapta az ajkát, ahogy eszébe jutott. _Igen, az a dolog Csikócsőrrel Draco egyik legrosszabb pillanata volt, és Morrighannek minden oka megvan rá, hogy érdekelje egy ilyen dolog. Nem csak erősen kötődik a mágikus állatokhoz, de valószínűleg sikerült megismerkednie Csikócsőrrel abban a másfél évben, mióta Sirius meghalt. Mit is mondott Dumbledore? Csikócsőr csatlakozott Morrighan hipogriffcsordájához Írországban!_

-Hát… Draco valójában nem _kínozta_ Csikócsőrt – mondta végül Harry. – És Draco nem csak úgy, passzióból próbálta megöletni, hiszen támadás érte, amit ugyan saját magának köszönhet, és valóban túlreagálta, de…

Harry nem tudta, hogyan fejezze be a mondatot, mert nem akarta védeni azt, amit Draco tett.

– Nem gondolod, hogy kínzás egy hipogriffnek, ha _hónapokig láncra verik_?

_Ó, a pokolba! Ez tényleg sír. Nem látványosan, de nehéz lenne nem észrevenni azokat az apró könnyeket, amik majdnem kibuggyannak a szeméből, és az arckifejezése is olyan, mintha őt magát verték volna láncra._

– Elismerem, hogy nagyon rossz lehetett Csikócsőrnek – vallotta be Harry. – Sőt! Gonosz dolog volt. De maga Draco _nem gonosz_. _Tizenhárom éves volt,_ professzor. Maga soha nem csinált semmi retteneteset, mialatt felnőtt?

– Soha, egyetlen állatot sem bántottam!

Piton megköszörülte a torkát.

– Maura… Megértem, ha úgy érzed, hogy Draco múltbéli tettére nincs mentség, de a ma reggeli esettől eltekintve… tett-e a fiú bármi kifogásolhatót a Kivédés órán?

Morrighan úgy tűnt, küzd saját magával. Harry kellemesen csalódott benne, amikor a nő végre hajlandó volt elismerni az igazságot:

– Nem.

– Akkor talán belátod, hogy a negyven pont levonása, és a büntetőmunka a kviddics alatt egy cseppet eltúlzott.

– A pontlevonás marad.

Piton összeszorította az ajkait.

– Egy késés nem vonhat maga után ekkora szankciót. Saját gyakorlatom szerint is legfeljebb egy pontot percenként…

– A te fiad ma reggel _negyvenöt perces_ késéssel érkezett az órára, Perselus – mondta fáradtan Morrighan. – A pontok maradnak.

Piton röviden biccentett, és örvénylő talárral fordult Harryhez.

– _Negyvenöt perc?!_

– Nem viccből mondtam, hogy rettenetes hírt kapott – mormolta Harry.

– _Magyarázatot kérek!_

Harryt kicsit meglepte, hogy Piton egyáltalán nem vette észre, milyen pocsék hangulatban van Draco egész héten. _Még rá se jött, hogy valami oltári nagy baj van? Igaz, Draco nem volt sem Bájitaltanon, sem Etikán, mióta megkapta Rhiannon levelét, a Mardekár csapata pedig a pályán gyakorol._

– Inkább Dracót kellene kérdezned erről.

– Ez úgy hangzik, mint valami családi ügy – szólt Morrighan -, ezért ha megbocsátotok…

Piton hirtelen visszafordult a nőhöz.

– Még meg kellene vitatnunk a fiamhoz való jövőbeli hozzáállásodat.

A nő elfordította az arcát, de nem igazán tudta elrejteni, mivel a haja egy vastag, bonyolult fonatban omlott le a háta közepén.

– Az érzéseimet nem tudom megváltoztatni.

– Talán nem, de a viselkedésedet képes vagy az irányításod alatt tartani.

– Egy olyan fiú, aki utálja az állatokat…

– Nem utálja az állatokat – szakította félbe Harry. – Kapott egy vadászgörényt, és sokat játszik vele, szépen gondoskodik róla. Draco már nem ugyanaz, mint négy évvel ezelőtt. _Kérem_ , professzor, ne ítélje meg Dracót egyetlen cselekedete alapján.

Morrighan nem válaszolt, továbbra is elfordította az arcát.

– Maura – mondta halkan Piton -, ismerlek téged. Tudod, milyen helytelen, amikor hagyjuk, hogy a személyes érzéseink egy diákkal szemben ilyen… szakszerűtlen viselkedést eredményezzenek.

Erre már visszafordult feléjük a nő, méghozzá hirtelen. Csoda, hogy nem rándult meg a nyaka, de csak bámult Pitonról Harryre és vissza, aztán sóhajtott.

– Te aztán tudod! Emlékszem, hogy' mászkáltál föl és alá régebben főzés közben, amikor rettegtél attól a naptól, amikor James Potter fia megérkezik a Roxfortba. És tessék, most te vagy a mostohaapja.

– Az apja.

– Hallgass, Harry!

– Gondolom, ti ketten jól kijöttök…

Piton bólintott.

– Amint látod.

Harrynek valahogy sikerült nem tátott szájjal bámulni.

Morrighan tekintete felizzott.

– Ne prédikálj itt nekem, Perselus! Nem illik hozzád. Azonkívül… aligha lehet a két eset közé párhuzamot vonni. Neked sikerült, hogy ne az apja hibái alapján ítéld meg a fiút, de az én esetemben a fiú az, aki… romlott.

– Romlott? De Maura! Draco csak annyit tett, hogy elvesztette a fejét, amikor megalázva érezte magát a társai előtt. Azt mondta az apjának, hogy megtámadták, ami nem teljesen fedi a valóságot. _Lucius_ Malfoy követelte Csikócsőr kivégzését.

Harry úgy döntött, inkább nem említi meg, Draco hogy el volt ragadtatva, amikor eljött Csikócsőr kivégzésének napja.

– A fia kezdeményezésére…

– Draco nem ártatlan, és hibázott, de az események hamar eszkalálódtak körülötte. Már nem ugyanaz a fiatalember, mint régen. Harrynek igaza van. Draco hátat fordított annak az értékrendnek, amit a családja képviselt. Ő most a Főnix Rendjének tagja, Maura. Tavaly megmentette Harryt attól, hogy átadják _Voldemortnak_.

Morrighan szeme tágra nyílt, de nem Draco hősiességének említése miatt. 

– Lám, lám. Mintha mostanában _nevén_ neveznéd a dolgokat.

– Harry hatására – mondta egy apró mosollyal Piton. Egy nagyon apró mosollyal, de Morrighan észrevette azt.

– Úgy néz ki, most elveszítek egy nagy csörtét – mondta nagyon csendben Morrighan.

– Nem beszélhetnénk végre a lényegről? – kérdezte Harry. – Draco ebben az évben a Kivédés órákon folyton szerencsétlen volt, ami rossz hatással lesz a RAVASZ-pontszámaira, amit a Varázs Bűnüldözési Főosztály megkövetel az Auror-programhoz.

– A fiú auror akar lenni?

– Igen, és megérdemel minden lehetőséget, hogy…

– Elég, Harry – szakította félbe Piton. – Morrighan professzor már érti a helyzetet, és bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy a jövőben minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy a tantermen kívül hagyja a személyes érzelmeit.

 _Pitonnak kötélidegekre van szüksége, hogy ilyet mondjon, figyelembe véve a saját múltját, de nem számít. Most Morrighan van műsoron. A nő meg sem ígéri, hogy a jövőben változtat a magatartásán. Még csak nem is bólint._

Piton úgy gondolhatta, a maga részéről megtett mindent, amit lehetett. Megfogta Harry könyökét, és a folyosó felé húzta őt. Morrighan jól betette az ajtót mögöttük, éppen csak nem vágta be.

– Úgy vélem, jobb, ha ma otthon vacsorázunk – mormolta Piton, miközben a Nagyterem mellett haladtak el. – A testvérednek lesz egy kis megmagyaráznivalója.

– Ööö… akkor nem kellene érte mennünk?

– Már vár bennünket az alagsorban. A holnapi meccs miatt úgy gondoltam, egy családi vacsora jó ötlet. Szólnia kellett volna neked.

Sirius hangja szólalt meg Harry fejében, és figyelmeztette, hogy Piton meg akarja őt itatni egy jó kis bájitallal… de Harry azt mondta a hangnak, hogy _fogja be,_ és azon töprengett, hogy inkább szólni kellene már Siriusnak, hogy _nőjön fel_. Lehet, hogy Sirius csak viccel, de nem minden poénja szórakoztató.

– Dracónak sok minden jár a fejében mostanában – vont vállat Harry. – Szerintem csak elfelejtette megemlíteni a vacsorát.

– Mint ahogy azt is _elfelejtette megemlíteni_ , hogy nem vehet részt a mérkőzésen. Sőt a pontokat sem említette. A számlálóktól kellett megtudnom.

– Talán abban reménykedett, hogy nem veszed észre. Nem túl mardekáros felhívni a figyelmet a pontokra.

– Azt hitte, nem fogom észrevenni, ha holnap nincs ott a pályán?

– Igen, erre gondolnia kellett volna – ismerte be Harry -, de… az utóbbi időben nem gondolkodik valami logikusan. Ki volt akadva a héten, de erről majd ő mesél neked.

Piton a szeme sarkából Harryre nézett, miközben tovább sétáltak, de egy szót sem szólt. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Jó hírem van – mondta Harry, ahogy belépett a nappaliba. – Nincs büntetőmunka holnap.

– Hogy csinált… – Draco itt abbahagyta, és mogorván nézett, ahogy Harry után Piton is belépett a szobába. – Futottál, és mindent elmondtál apának, amikor kifejezetten kértelek, hogy ne tedd!

– Csak véletlenül bejött, amikor Morrighannel beszélgettem.

– És ki kérte, hogy beszélj vele?

– Draco – mondta Piton, és egy kézmozdulattal leállította Dracót. – A tanárodnak és nekem az imént volt egy meglehetősen érdekes beszélgetésünk. Hülyegyerek! Miért nem jöttél hozzám?

– Az irányításom alatt tartottam az eseményeket – vágta rá Draco.

– Olyannyira, hogy a csapatodnak a tartalék fogóját kellett volna bevetnie?

– Azt a részét is az irányításom alatt tartottam.

Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Magyarázatot!

– Nos – vonta meg a vállát Draco -, azt mondta Morrighan, hogy nyolckor jelentkezzek nála. Azt egyetlen szóval sem mondta, hogy annak reggel nyolcnak kellene lennie.

Harrynek leesett az álla.

– De azt is mondta, hogy egész nap fog tartani…

– Arra készültem, hogy kimagyarázom: én úgy értettem, hogy csak képletesen gondolta…

Piton pont úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, hogy nevessen, vagy megdorgálja Dracót. Végül az utóbbi mellett döntött. 

– A hülyegyerek azt hitte, hogy ezzel elintézi. Van halvány fogalmad róla, mit tennék, ha egy diák ilyen arcátlanságra vetemedne velem?

Draco kicsit felemelte az állát.

– Nem számít, mit csinálna Morrighan. Mire eljön a büntetőmunka ideje, a meccsnek már rég vége, és…

– Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy Maura Morrighan nem sétálna le a pályára, hogy kiráncigáljon téged a meccsről?

– Nem sétálna – mondta gúnyosan Draco. – Hipogriffen jönne értem!

– Az ok, hogy képtelen megfelelően kezelni téged az – morogta Piton -, hogy rendkívüli módon rajong az állatokért, ahogyan azt biztosan te magad is észrevetted. Beleértve a hipogriffeket. Különösen egy Csikócsőr nevűt.

– Ó.

– Bizony, hogy _ó_.

– De hát az évekkel ezelőtt volt, és ma olyat meg nem tennék…

Piton megcsóválta a fejét. 

– Nekem is meg kellett tanulnom ezt a kemény leckét, Draco. Az, ami neked elmúlt, nem szükségképpen jelenti a múltat más emberek számára. Sajnálatos döntéseinkkel együtt élni olyan feladat, amit sokkal könnyebb elhatározni, mint véghezvinni.

– Nos, én akkor is azt hiszem, hogy elég tisztességtelen, hogy felrója nekem azokat a dolgokat – fintorgott Draco.

– Megvitattuk a kérdést, és okkal remélem, hogy a professzor a jövőben helyesen fog cselekedni. Ha mégsem, azonnal szólnod kell nekem. Világos?

– Igen, uram.

– Képtelen vagyok megérteni, miért hagytad így elfajulni a dolgokat. – Piton szeme villámokat szórt, ahogy a következő néhány szót kimondta. – Nem tanultál semmit az elmúlt évben? Amikor neked problémád van egy ésszerűtlenül viselkedő tanárral, akkor igenis mindig _segíteni fogok neked._

– Nem volt szükségem segítségre – mondta mogorván Draco.

– De volt. Egyetlen tanárnak sincs joga ahhoz, hogy úgy kezeljen téged, mint egy kvaffot.

– Rendben. Akkor nem akartam segítséget _tőled_. Így már világos?

Piton hátrahőkölt, mintha megütötték volna.

– Basszus – nyögte Draco az orra alatt, majd hangosabban szólalt meg. – Nem ezt akartam mondani, Perselus.

Piton csendben maradt, és elfordította az arcát mindkettőjüktől.

– Én csak azt akartam… – sóhajtotta Draco. – Nos… te vagy az, aki azzal vádoltál engem, hogy _apunak_ hívlak, amikor akarok valamit! A helyzet rosszabb! Mindennel Luciushoz futottam annakidején. Azt hittem, hogy ő majd megoldja minden problémámat. Akárcsak Csikócsőrrel. Nem akartam ilyen lenni többé! Veled legalábbis nem. Én… én szerettem volna jó fiad lenni most az egyszer, és megoldani valamit egyedül, ez minden. 

Piton megrázta a fejét, ahogy feléjük fordult.

– Draco, te _jó fiam vagy_.

– Nem, nem vagyok! – A hisztéria apró rezdülései szőtték át Draco hangját. – Nem vagyok jó semmire! Rhiannon… szakított velem.

– Sajnálattal hallom.

– Tényleg?! – Draco zsebre vágta a kezét. – Lehet, hogy nem tette volna, ha esetleg hagyod, hogy találkozzam vele, vagy legalább megígérhettem volna neki, hogy a karácsonyt együtt töltjük, vagy bármi.

– Ne légy igazságtalan! Találkozott mással – vetette közbe Harry.

– Lehet, hogy nem vett volna észre senki mást, ha Perselus hagyta volna, hogy legalább egy kis reményt adjak neki.

– Draco, megértem, hogy feldúlt vagy, de próbálj racionálisan gondolkodni – mondta komoran Piton. – Ha Miss Miller képtelen várni, amíg találkozhattok, akkor nem érdemes a figyelmedre.

– Ne mondd ezt! – mondta Draco vicsorogva. – Ne merészeld! Rhiannon tökéletes!

 _Ha tényleg tökéletes lett volna, akkor nem késett volna el állandóan,_ gondolta Harry, de tudta jól, hogy mi az, amit kimondhat hangosan, és mi az, amit nem. 

– Ő egy szép fiatal hölgy, és jó volt neked. De szakítani, csak azért, mert a kényelme kedvéért nem sodrod veszélybe magadat és a háborús erőfeszítéseket? – rázta a fejét Piton.

– Ő…ő… – Draco szava elakadt, talán azért, mert nem talált módot arra, hogy Piton logikájával vitába szálljon. Ha azt mondaná, hogy Rhiannon nem a „kényelme" kedvéért szakított vele, hanem azért, mert valaki másba szeretett bele, akkor Piton biztosan azt mondaná, hogy Rhiannon nem volt Draco számára az igazi.

És joggal.

– Tudom, nem könnyű – tette hozzá Piton egy pillanat múlva.

– Miért? Téged is rúgtak már ki?

– De Draco! – sziszegte Harry.

– Úgy vélem, hogy Dracónak és nekem erről négyszemközt kellene beszélnünk – intett irodája felé egy nyugodt mozdulattal Piton. – Harry, ha lennél szíves, és rendelnél mindhármunknak vacsorát...

– Rendelj bort is – mondta Draco.

– Milyet?

– Mindegy. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harry megpróbált bort rendelni, de úgy tűnt, hogy a manók nem szolgálhattak fel bort egy diáknak akkor sem, ha nagykorú.

– Bocsánat – mondta, amikor Draco előjött apjuk dolgozószobájából körülbelül húsz perccel később. – Azt mondták a manók, hogy…

– Nem tudod, hogy kell velük bánni, ez minden. – Draco leült, kezébe vette a vizespoharat és mogorván bámulta. – Nem számít.

– Talán apa tudna kérni…

– Bort? – Piton talárja hullámzott, ahogy leült megszokott székére az asztalnál. – Na bort, azt nem. Holnap mindkettőtöknek kviddicsmeccse lesz.

Draco olyan keményen csapta le a vizespoharát, hogy kilöttyent.

– Nem érdekes. Mindenki tudja ebben az iskolában, hogy ki a jobb fogó. Az évszázad legfiatalabb fogója. Két évszázad legjobb fogója, sőt, három évszázad! Négy…

– Elég, Draco – mondta nyugodtan Piton. – A legjobbadat fogod magadból kihozni, ahogy Harry is.

– Mikor volt elég az én legjobb formám, hogy legyőzzem Harry Pottert? Erre gondoltál, Perselus? Nos?

– Arra gondolok, hogy ez az érzelgős önsajnálat nem fogja előbbre vinni a dolgokat.

Draco elfordította a fejét mindkettőjüktől, és elkezdte piszkálni a serpenyős rostélyost. Harry megpróbált csevegést kezdeményezni, de hiába. Draco egyszavas válaszokat adott, amikor egyáltalán vette a fáradságot, hogy válaszoljon, és alig tíz perc múlva asztalt bontott, mondván, hogy szüksége van egy zuhanyra.

Harry összerezzent, amikor Draco eltűnt az ajtó mögött, és nagyon remélte, hogy a testvére nem kezd operát énekelni. Most – és talán még hosszú ideig – nagyon fájdalmas emlékeket ébresztene benne.

– Nem evett valami sokat. – Harry az apjára pillantott. – Mit tudunk tenni?

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

– Egy összetört szívet kiheverni olyan dolog, amit az ember csak tapasztalat útján tanulhat meg, Harry. Senki nem tudja ezt helyette megtenni.

Harry arra gondolt, hogy nem kérdez, de végül eldöntötte, hogy elég jól ismeri az apját ahhoz, hogy megkockáztassa.

– Úgy hangzik, mintha tapasztalatból beszélnél. Te… nos… eléggé meglepődtem azon, ahogy Morrighannel beszéltél. Ismered őt... jól?

– Csak kérdezz nyugodtan – mondta Piton halkan nevetve.

– Hát, eléggé kinyitottad előttem az ajtót, amikor azt mondtad, hogy te és Madam Cvikker…

Piton nem válaszolt, és nyugodtan ette tovább a lazacfilét.

– Mondd már! – szólt rá sürgetően Harry.

– Nekünk Maurával van egy közös történetünk, és biztos vagyok abban, hogy ezt magad is kitaláltad, a témával kapcsolatos rengeteg tapasztalatod ellenére.

– Ennél többet erről nem is fogsz mondani.

– Jól látod.

Harry ezen nem tudott nem kuncogni, amíg egy másik gondolat eszébe nem jutott.

– Ugye nem fogsz napirendre térni afölött, ahogy Dracóval bánt?

Piton felvonta mindkét szemöldökét.

– Úgy néztem ki, amikor ott voltunk?

– Nem, de a végén… lehettél volna egy kicsit... határozottabb is.

– Aha. Nos, ahogyan mondtad, ismerem őt. Otthagytam, hogy gondolja át a saját viselkedését. Arra számítok, hogy a jövőben belátóbb lesz.

Harry ebben nem volt annyira biztos, de úgy gondolta, hogy majd az idő eldönti.

– Hagyjuk Maurát – mondta Piton, miközben félretette a villáját. – Van még valami, amit meg kell beszélnem veled.

– Tudom. A holnapi meccs…

– Egész más.

– De én tudom, hogy... azt akarod… – _hogy a Mardekár győzzön,_ gondolta, de nem tudta hangosan kimondani.

– Azt akarom, hogy te is és Draco is, mindketten a legjobbat hozzátok ki magatokból, ahogy azt már mondtam. – Piton összekulcsolt kezeit az asztal szélére tette. – Harry… hogyan gondolhatod azt rólam, miszerint azt szeretném, hogy veszíts?

– Viszont azt is szeretnéd, ha Dracónak sikerülne.

– Úgy van. – Piton ajkai elkeskenyedtek. – Épp ezért néha nagyon bosszantó tud lenni, hogy két fiam van, és olyankor azon töprengek, Molly és Arthur hogy bírja ki ezt ép ésszel.

– Az Odú olyan, mint egy boldog bolondokháza. Egy nagyon boldog bolondokháza… Miről is akartál beszélni?

– Mondd, hogy érzed magad?

– Hogy érezném magam? Hát… jól. Kicsit keményebb persze, mint gondoltam, hogy Draco vezeti a DS-edzéseket. Úgy értem, megengedni a mardekárosoknak, hogy csatlakozzanak, ami persze helyes, de csak legyenek többen, Draco máris úgy fogja érezni, hogy neki a hírneve fenntartása érdekében mindent szabad.

– Emlékszel, amikor azt mondtad nekem, hogy a beszélgetéseink többnyire a testvéred körül forognak?

– Igen, de az sem volt sokáig igaz – kuncogott Harry.

– Reméltem is. – Piton feszegette az ujjait, mintha megpróbálná eldönteni, hogyan is lehetne megközelíteni a következő témát, bármi is volt az.

– Ó, az ég szerelmére! – mondta Harry, mikor tippelt, mi lehet. – Már megint én és a lányok? Kedvelem őket, csak éppen nem akarom, hogy megöljenek közülük egyet…

– Nem, nem. Semmi ilyesmi – mondta, és Harry kitörése végre megoldotta a nyelvét. – Azt gondoltam, talán a dátum nyomaszt.

– Milyen dátum? – kérdezte Harry, aztán rájött. – Ó, igen. Samhainra gondolsz.

– Néhány nap múlva lesz. Eszedbe sem jutott?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Egyszer már mondtam neked, hogy akit muglik neveltek, azok nem figyelnek ilyen felezőnapokra és hasonlókra.

– Ezt meg se hallottam, ugyanis ez a tudás szükséges ahhoz, hogy a bájital-alapanyagokat megfelelő időpontban takarítsuk be – mondta gúnyosan Piton.

Harry megint vállat vont.

– Lehet. Azt hiszem, eszembe is jutott Halloweenkor, hogy jön Samhain, de nem rágódtam rajta túl sokat. Így értettem.

– Ez kifejezetten figyelemre méltó.

Az apja hangjában volt valami, amit Piton nem mondott ki, de Harry megértette.

– Ó, te viszont félni szoktál egy ilyen dátumtól?

– Az évfordulók… nehezek tudnak lenni.

Harry tudta, hogy az apja nem csak Samhainra, de saját születésnapjára is gondol. _Január kilencedike minden évben rettenetes lehet neki. Fájdalmas emlékeztető…_ Éppen ezért Harry sem akarta felhozni. Éppen eggyel több emlékeztető volna a kelleténél. Csak arról az évfordulóról beszélt, amit Perselus ténylegesen megemlített.

– Néha azt hiszem, Samhain nehezebb volt neked, mint nekem – mondta, és odébb húzta a székét úgy, hogy az asztal ne legyen köztük.

– Mert a gyerekek többet kibírnak, mint a felnőttek? – Piton gúnyos hangja elárulta, milyen kevésre tartja a régi szállóigét.

– Többet, mert nekem csak… el kellett viseltem, igaz? Neked rosszabb volt. Neked részt kellet venni benne.

Piton eltakarta a szemét, bár a világítás az alagsorban ezt nem tette indokolttá.

– Mikor fogod már elhinni, hogy _megértem_? – kérdezte Harry könyökét a térdén pihentetve, és közelebb bújt az apjához. – Azon az éjszakán megmentettél engem, és komolyan gondolom, amikor azt mondom, hogy nincs mit megbocsátani. Soha nem kellett neked megbocsátanom semmit, mert tudom, hogy akkor az egyetlen értelmes dolgot tetted. Helyesen cselekedtél.

Piton bólintott, de a mozdulata kicsit bizonytalan volt. Egy pillanattal később leeresztette a kezét és halkan megszólalt: 

– Muszáj volt hagyni, hogy… bántsanak téged. Igen, természetesen tudom. De amikor túl sokáig gondolkodom ezen…

– Ne gondolkodj ezen többé – mosolygott Harry. – Én sem teszem. Többé már nem.

– Nincs elég önuralmam ahhoz, hogy néha ne gondoljak rá.

– Nincs elég önuralmad? Ezt nem hiszem el!

Piton egy pici, fanyar mosollyal pillantott vissza rá.

– Várd csak, amíg apa leszel! A gondolatok ott fognak körözni a fejedben, mint a mohó keselyűk, még akkor is, ha nem lesz értelmük.

– Nos… akkor gondolj arra, hogy egy orvos vagy.

Mielőtt Harry meg tudta volna magyarázni, Piton összeráncolta a homlokát. 

– Veled ellentétben én nagyon kevés tapasztalattal rendelkezem az orvosok terén.

_Persze, tapasztalatból tanulni._

– Nos, akkor gondolj olyasvalamire, amiben sok tapasztalatod van. A bájital-főzésre például. Ugye főzöl néha olyan gyógyító italt, aminek szörnyű mellékhatásai vannak?

Piton lassan, elgondolkodva bólintott.

– Hát erről van szó – mondta kedvesen Harry. – Te azon az éjszakán az én gyógyitalom voltál, apa. Remélem, ha erre gondolsz majd, sokkal jobban érzed magad.

– Én akartalak vigasztalni téged, és fordítva sikerült. – Piton egy pillanatra ránézett sötét, csillogó szemeivel. – Felnősz, és jó emberré nősz föl, Harry. Nagyon büszke vagyok rád!

Harry kihúzta magát és vigyorgott.

– De én akkor is mindig a te bolond gyereked leszek!

– Az leszel – mormolta Piton. – Az leszel. Nos, szívesen venném, ha itt maradnál éjszakára…

Harry a megrázta a fejét. 

– Köszi, de vissza kell mennem a Griffendélbe. Csapattalálkozó lesz reggel. Ha Draco befejezi a zuhanyt végre, megkérem, hogy kísérjen vissza.

Piton sandán pillantott fel, amikor felállt.

– Rendben, de figyelmeztetlek, hogy Draco lelkiállapota enyhén szólva labilis. Valahogy nem méltányolja, hogy intézkedtél az érdekében Morrighannél. És... ha már témánál vagyunk: én sem méltányolom, hogy nem hozzám jöttél, ha már ő nem volt erre hajlandó.

Harry elpirult.

– Ezt egyedül akarta megoldani.

– Ha te megint elkezdenéd bántani magad, és „egyedül akarnád megoldani a dolgokat", nem gondolod, hogy Dracónak jönni kellene hozzám, és megemlíteni a dolgot?

– Az egész más…

– Nem feltétlenül. Elvárom, hogy a jövőben megfontoltabb legyél. Most játszhatnánk egy parti sakkot, amíg várunk a testvéredre?

Harry bólintott, és hamarosan azon kapta magát, küzd, hogy lépést tarthasson Piton ragyogó stratégiai érzékkel megáldott elméjével. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Meg kellene tanulnod, hogy bizonyos dolgokhoz semmi közöd! – mondta Draco, amikor félúton voltak a Griffendél tornya felé.

– A testvéremhez igenis közöm van.

– Soha nem szaladtam Perselushoz, hogy beszámoljak neki Aranról, ugye?

– Csak fenyegetőztél, hogy…

– A fenyegetőzés még nem tett.

– Nézd – mondta Harry, miközben megragadta Draco talárjának az ujját, hogy megállítsa a másikat. – Én megpróbáltam kezelni Arant a saját módomon, és kiderült, hogy ez hatalmas hiba volt. Bíznom kellett volna az apámban. Különben nem is szaladtam hozzá, hogy Morrighanről meséljek neki. Csak mardekáros prefektusként beszéltem a nővel, amihez jogom van…

– Nincs, ha ez egy másik prefektust érint. _Ilyenkor_ lehetővé teszed a kérdéses prefektus számára, hogy saját maga intézze az ügyet.

– Hát, te sem mondtad, hogy ne menjek Morrighanhez, igaz?

– Mint ahogy azt se, hogy ne fecsegj Hermionénak a magánügyeimről, erre mit csináltál? Elmondtál neki mindent a legapróbb részletekig!

– Dehogy mondtam! Csak feltettem neki néhány kérdést, és a többit kikövetkeztette. Ő már csak ilyen, te is tudod…

– Amit én tudok, – mondta Draco, és elég tisztességesen utánozta Perselust -, hogy fel kéne végre nőnöd.

 _Rendben, tehát csak a mondat első fele volt olyan, mintha apa mondaná._

Draco sarkon fordult, és nagy léptekkel elindult. Harrynek szednie kellett a lábát, hogy lépést tudjon vele tartani.

Lehet, hogy békén kellett volna hagynia, de nem örült Draco vádjainak, nem is beszélve az utolsó megjegyzéséről.

– Amit meg én tudok, hogy feldúlt vagy bizonyos rossz hírek miatt, és rajtam csattan az ostor.

Draco szemei vadul felizzottak, amikor Harryre pillantott. 

– Ne kezdd, amit Marsha! Nem áll jól neked. De tudod mit? _Tényleg_ ismerem a helyes terminológiát. Dühös vagyok rád azért, amit tettél.

_Micsoda seggfej!_

– Ja, baromi nagy gonoszság volt tőlem, hogy azt akartam, holnap játszhass a meccsen. Törődöm a testvéremmel, igen, ez rettenetes.

– Ne törődj velem, és nem akarom, hogy feladd a meccset!

– Nem fogom feladni azt a kibaszott meccset! Teljesen meghibbantál?

– Te biztos, ez nem kérdés. – Draco előrelépett, és végighordozta Harryn a tekintetét. – Láttam, hogy nézel az étkezések alatt, a csapattársaid között. Arra gondolsz, hogy mivel az én nevem…

– Piton – fejezte be Harry.

– Fogd be! Tudom, hogy hogy hívnak. Neked okoz problémát, hogy holnap a legjobb formádban játssz. Ez a lényeg.

– Miért emlegetted, hogy folyton veszítettél ellenem? – Harry tudta, hogy ez meglehetősen durva volt tőle, de addigra már Draco sem mondott szépeket.

– Egy pillanatnyi elmezavar volt! Amikor megfeledkeztem arról, hogy át akarod engedni nekem a győzelmet.

– Fogd már be!

– Te meg ne szégyelld a legjobbat kihozni magadból!

Harry pislogott, és hirtelen gyanú ébredt benne.

– Várj, ez valami furcsa fordított-pszichológia? Megpróbálsz kizökkenteni?

Draco mozgásán látszott, hogy ideges. 

– Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy csak… elegem van belőled, Harry.

– Lehet, hogy ez most pont jó – mondta Harry lassan. – Lehet, hogy ez segít neked, hogy a legjobb formádban játssz. Én sem akarom, hogy feladd a meccset.

– Meg se fordult a fejemben.

Harry bólintott. Nem volt nehéz elhinnie.

Draco hirtelen megállt a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt.

– Nos, jó éjszakát.

– Jót? – Draco hunyorgott. – Holnap találkozunk. És elkapom a cikeszt.

Azzal elfordult és elsétált, de Harry észrevette, hogy látótávolságban maradt, amíg Harry meg nem mondta a jelszót, és be nem lépett a Griffendél klubhelységének védelmébe. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Hát, akkor ennyi – mondta másnap reggel Ron, amikor a kviddicsjátékosok összegyűltek körülötte a pályán. – Van kérdés?

Természetesen nem volt kérdés. A csapat már találkozott reggeli előtt, majd az étkezés alatt, és most harmadjára kinn a pályán.

Különben is, azok a pillantások, amiket a Griffendél játékosai egymással váltottak… elég világosak voltak. _Mindenki arra a csínyre gondol, ami talán pont most történik a mardekáros öltözőben. Szinte kárörvendően dörzsölgetik a tenyerüket!_

Harry képtelen volt ezt elviselni. Hozzászokott már, hogy kimarad dolgokból, de ennyire?

– Körberepülök a pályán – mondta, mert el akart szakadni a csapattársaitól. – Bemelegítek egy kicsit.

– A meccs kábé tíz perc múlva kezdődik – mondta Ron és biccentett.

Harry azonnal felszállt a magasba a lelátók közé, amik már tele voltak griffendéles és mardekáros zászlókat lobogtató diákokkal. Hermionét is látta lenn a pályán, amint éppen kétségbeesetten integet, de nem volt nála zászló. Harry csodálkozott, hogy vajon miért nem a Griffendél lelátóján van a lány.

 _Hú. Úgy tűnik, Hermione nekem integet, és nem a csapatot éljenzi._ Amikor Harry leereszkedett és egy kicsit közelebb ért hozzá, látta, hogy a lány teljesen pánikba van esve.

Melléért, letette egyik lábát a fűre, hogy stabilan tartsa a seprűjét.

– Mi baj?

– Jaj, Harry! – Tördelte a lány a kezeit. – Meghallottam, amint Parvati és Levender pletykáltak! Seamus szerzett egy mumust, és beengedte a Mardekár öltözőjébe!

 _Ez lenne a csíny, amitől mindenki úgy odavan? Egy mumus?_ Harry gúnyosan fintorgott.

– Bármelyik hozzáértő harmadéves meg tud szabadulni egy mumustól, Hermione…

– Nem mindig. Ha meglepetésként éri…

– Vagy ha olyan alakban jelenik meg, amire lelkileg nincs felkészülve – tette hozzá Harry. Az emlék megrázta. Tavaly majdnem kifogott rajta egy mumus, pedig az olyan alkalom volt, amikor számított rá. De Piton látványa, amint a szemei előtt hal meg, ismét elveszteni valaki olyat, aki fontos neki, az több volt, mint amit el bírt viselni. – Rhiannon! – zihálta hirtelen.

– Pontosan! – mondta Hermione, és keményen megszorította a fiú karját. – Menj, Harry. Menj már! Nem tudhatja meg az egész Mardekár, hogy Draco legnagyobb félelme az, hogy mással látja a barátnőjét! Attól függően, hogy mit képes a mumus kiolvasni a félelmeiből, lehet, hogy megtudják a nevét, és azt, hogy hol van…

Harry kilőtt, mielőtt a lány befejezhette volna, és száguldott a célja felé, a kis zsúpfedeles bodegák irányába, amikben az öltözők voltak. _Istenem, mi van, ha már elkéstem? Mi van, ha a mardekárosok már pontosan tudják, hogy Rhiannon hogy néz ki? Nem mind gonosz, vagy halálfaló-tanonc –_ gondolta Harry _-, de néhányuk a sötét oldalon álló családból származik, és nem habozna megosztani ezt az információt az apjával, aki jelentené Voldemortnak._

Leugrott a seprűjéről pár méterre az ajtótól, és olyan hálás volt, mint még soha, hogy az örökbefogadása teljes jogú mardekárossá tette. Különben nem lenne képes átjutni az ajtón.

De az, amit látott és hallott, miután belépett…

Piton volt ott, de a kviddicscsapat nélkül. Háttal állt Harrynek, de azt hitte Harryhez beszél.

A mumus ugyanis pont Harry alakját öltötte fel. Az igazi Harry szája tátva maradt, és kirázta a hideg, ahogy ott állt. _Ő maga_ Piton legnagyobb félelme?

– Tudom – szólalt meg a mumus-Harry, de valahogy nem igazán Harry hangján, mert ez a hang tele volt undorral és utálattal. – Mindent tudok, _Piton_. Sirius elmondta. Összefutott egy másik halálfalóval a túlvilágon, és megtudott valami fontosat. El kellett volna mondanod az igazságot!

Piton csak kapkodott levegő után.

– Én… én… Azt gondoltam, meg se értenéd…

– Hát nem is értem! – kiáltotta a mumus, miközben a mardekáros prefektusi jelvényét tépte le magáról. A jelvény csattant, ahogy keményen a kőpadlóra esett. – Soha nem is fogom megérteni! Elmondtad neki, elmondtad, elmondtad neki! Már a Rendnek kémkedtél, és mégis elmondtad neki!

Piton csak hörgött, mint akinek a szíve szakad meg.

– Harry… A helyzet nem ilyen egyszerű…

– Ne hívj engem Harrynek! Nincs hozzá jogod!

– A fiam vagy – kiáltotta Piton. – Bármi történt is a múltban, ma te a fiam vagy!

– Nem vagyok – mondta a mumus egy halk, megvető hangon. – Nem vagyok, ha te voltál az, aki megölte az igazi szüleimet!

– Nem öltem meg őket…

A mumus elkezdett őrjöngeni, az arca eltorzult a haragtól.

– Elmondtad a jóslatot Voldemortnak! _Te_ _voltál_ az a kém, aki kihallgatta Trelawneyt, amikor az elmondta Dumbledore-nak. Ne mondd, hogy nem te ölted meg őket, amikor tudod, hogy te okoztad a halálukat!

Piton térdre rogyott.

– Gyűlöllek – tette hozzá a mumus, és előre hajolt, mintha élvezné Piton nyomorult lelkiállapotát – Soha nem egyeztem volna bele, hogy a fiaddá fogadj, ha tudtam volna, hogy mit tettél!

Az a hideg, amit Harry eddig érzett, sokkal fagyosabb lett: a húsán át a csontjáig hatolt, amíg úgy érezte, teljesen átfagyott. Csak zsibbadt. Értette, hogy mit látott az imént, és mindez mit jelent, de túl sok volt, hogy azonnal befogadjon mindent.

Harry fogai vacogtak, amíg a mumus csak gúnyolta tovább az összeomlott embert.

 _Piton volt a kém_. _Piton elárulta a szüleimet. Piton okozta a halálukat._ És soha nem mondta el, ahogy soha nem mondanak semmit Harrynek. Dumbledore valószínűleg tisztában volt mindennel. Elmondhatta volna, és leállíthatta volna az örökbefogadást, amit bár nem _fogadott el_ , továbbra is a sötétben hagyta Harryt. Ami fontosabb volt, mint most az egyszer elmondani a teljes igazságot neki…

_Piton… Piton… Piton volt a kém…_

Harry felemelte a pálcáját. Furcsa, hogy a karja egyáltalán nem remegett. Úgy gondolta, hogy ez igazán bizonyítja, hogy teljesen ledermedt. _A fájdalom is eljön majd_ , gondolta. _És a harag_. Minden, amit most érezni volt képes, az a sokk, hogy az egész élete darabokra hullik, csak úgy…

– _Commiculus!_

A varázslat nem működött. Nem csoda. Még, ha rendszerint képes volt rá, nem tudta azt, amit látott, mulatságosként elképzelni. _Nincs ebben semmi… semmi vicces…_

Azért a varázslata egy valamire jó volt: kizökkentette Pitont.

A bájitalmester megfordult, fekete szemei kikerekedtek a döbbenettől, ahogy meglátta Harryt a kviddicstalárjában. Visszafordult a mumus felé – ami még mindig árulásról, visszaadoptálásról, kölcsönös elutasításról okádott dühödt frázisokat -, lassan talpra állt, és kinyújtotta a pálcáját a sötét teremtmény felé.

 _A karja…_ Harry valami sivár érdektelenséggel nyugtázta, hogy Piton karja remeg, mint a nyárfalevél.

– _Commiculus!_

Valami gyenge varázslatfoszlány hagyta el Piton pálcáját.

– _Commiculus!_

Ekkor már működött, bár Harry nem látta, hogy mivé alakult át a mumus, mert Piton olyan gyorsan eltüntette. Egy végtelennek tűnő pillanaton keresztül háttal állt Harrynek, aztán végül megfordult. Az arca annyira meggyötört, annyira sárgás volt, hogy szinte betegnek látszott. Talán az arckifejezése miatt…

– Harry…

Harry nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, vagy mit csináljon. Megpróbálta egy biccentéssel jelezni, hogy felismerte a nevét, de nem volt túl meglepett, amikor ebből a biccentésből egy egész testére kiterjedő összerezzenés lett. A zsibbadás okozhatta.

– Hallottad.

Ami valami olyasmit jelentett természetesen, hogy Piton nem tudja, hogy mit is mondjon, vagy tegyen. Máskülönben nem említené a nyilvánvalót… _Egyébként meg mit is mondhatnál egy olyan fiúnak, aki éppen most jött rá, hogy gyakorlatilag meggyilkoltad a szüleit?_

– Igen. – Harry nem tudott most erre gondolni, vagy ezzel foglalkozni. Bármi másról szívesen beszélne a világon. Örült, hogy a meccs öt percen belül elkezdődik. Szüksége volt valami elterelő dologra.

Vége… nos, miután vége lesz, majd kitalálom, mi a francot is akarok.

– Hol a csapat?

Piton rámeredt.

– Az éves szerencse-szertatáson. Figyelj, Harry…

– Miért vagy egyedül itt?

– Hagyomány. Nézd, Harry…

_Tehát Piton nem vette a célzást. Akkor kimondom._

– Nem akarok erről beszélni.

Piton keze még mindig remegett, ahogy elrakta a pálcáját.

– Pedig jobb lenne…

Harry kívül-belül úgy érezte magát, mintha egy darab jég volna. Fagyott. Képtelen az érzésekre. Arra gondolt, nem engedheti meg magának, hogy _érezzen_ , mert ha megengedné, a fájdalom atomjaira tépné szét. Árulás… csalás…

– A meccs pár perc múlva kezdődik – mondta, és a hangja még saját maga számára is halottnak tűnt. – És ha akarnám, akkor se tudnék veled beszélni most. És nem is akarok. Nem tudom, hogy én valaha is szeretnék-e veled megint beszélni.

Piton elhúzta a száját.

– Tudom, de sok olyan dolog van, amit el kellene mondanom neked…

– Már késő. Ezeket neked akkor kellett volna elmondanod, amikor kérted, hogy a fiad legyek – mondta nyugodtan Harry, miközben az ajtó irányába hátrált. – Most mennem kell.

Piton három hosszú lépéssel előtte termett, és megragadta a karját. Ugyanaz a mozdulat volt, mint amit Hermione tett, de ez az érintés teljesen más volt. Nemkívánatos. Valakitől, akiről most azt gondolta, hogy soha nem is ismerte igazán.

– Neked nem szabadna ilyen állapotban repülnöd, Harry…

– Ne nevezz így! A mumus tudja, hogy miről beszélt, nincs jogod hozzá – mondta Harry. – És jól vagyok a repüléshez. Szükségem van rá.

– Harry…

– Szükségem van rá, Perselus. Illetve Piton. Úgy értem… Nem tudom, hogy hogy' értem. Mennem kell.

– Ígérd meg, hogy a mérkőzés után megbeszéljük – mondta sürgetően Piton. – Az, amit láttál, az kétségtelenül a legnagyobb félelmem volt, ami természete szerint gyakran irracionális. Nem ismered a teljes történetet.

– Rendben. A meccs után beszélünk. – Ezt könnyű volt megígérnie. Öt év múlva is a meccs után lesz, és száz év múlva is. Harry most csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Pitontól minél _távolabb kellene lennie_. Mielőtt elvesztené a fejét és teljesen kiakadna, el kell indulnia a pályára.

 _Apa? Apu? Ez röhejes. Tiszta kabaré. Egy idióta voltam. Egy hülyegyerek, akinek annyira szüksége volt figyelemre és szeretetre, hogy egyáltalán nem számított, hogy ez az egész milyen nevetséges. Hallgatnom kellett volna a körülöttem lévő emberekre, akik mondták, hogy minimum elmebetegnek kell lennie annak, aki apjának akarja Pitont. Végül is… igazuk lett. Egy elmebeteg vagyok_.

– A meccs után – ismételte Piton, olyan hangon, mint akinek majd' megszakad a szíve. Harryt ez most egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Nem tudta érdekelni. – Harry! Sok szerencsét!

_Aha, persze._

Harry minden további szó nélkül kisétált, és felszállt lebegő seprűjére. Szorosan rádőlt a seprűnyélre, és felgyorsult, amennyire csak tudott. Azt mondta magában, hogy éppen ideje visszamenni a pályára, ha nem akarja lekésni a meccset, de az igazság más volt. Azt akarta, hogy elszabaduljon az… elszabaduljon Pitontól. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Hol a fenében voltál már? – kérdezte Ron, amikor megpillantotta a pályán Harryt, amint elfoglalja a helyét.

– Most _itt_ vagyok…

– Éppen ideje…

Madam Hooch megfújta a sípját, és az éles zaj elvágta Ron további cirádáit. Egy Harryra vetett utolsó bosszús pillantással elrepült oda, ahol lennie kellett, amikor elengedik a cikeszt.

Harry alig hallotta az utasításokat. Egyébként is az ismerős hosszú lista volt. _Tiszta mérkőzést akarok, bla-bla-bla_. Értelmetlen az egész. Szó szerint értelmetlen, mert egy mardekáros meg sem érdemli hogy így nevezzék, ha nem csal égbekiáltó módon. 

Harry addig próbált nem nézni a mardekárosok felé, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy meg kellene keresnie közöttük Dracót.

A Mardekár fogója szorosan fogta a seprűjét, arcán Harry saját tekintete tükröződött vissza, ahogy visszabámult.

_Oh, Draco, még mindig ilyen dühös? Harry már el is felejtette, hogy tegnap éjszaka még úgy döntött, egy csepp harag biztosan jót fog tenni a versengésüknek. Most csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Draco milyen igazságtalan. Nem is igaz, hogy Pitonhoz fordultam Morrighan szemétsége miatt. És mégis mit képzel? Hagynom kellett volna, hogy Morrighan összevissza hazudozzon Pitonnak, hogy miért is adott büntetőmunkát a kviddicsmeccs alatt? Szívességet tettem Dracónak, mint ma reggel is, amikor rohantam a Mardekár öltözőjébe, mielőtt a mumus átalakul, és Draco szeme láttára ölik meg „Rhiannon"-t!_

_Mi az igazi oka Draco dühének? Na ez az, amit szeretnék tudni. Draco egy egész éven át hazudott, a pokolba is, egy egész életen keresztül! Draco nem olyan, akit örökbe fogad egy olyan ember, akiben nem bízik! Draco és Piton mindig is jól kijöttek egymással, ugye? A két mardekáros! Mindig együtt főztek. Mindig volt valami titkuk előttem. Például hogy ki is volt ott Samhaninkor, vagy, hogy mi is Draco teljes neve._

_Vagy ez a mostani ügy például!_

Ahogy a cikeszt elengedték, Harry elkezdett vadul száguldozni a játékosok között, és a benne felhalmozódott, perzselő düh mintha hirtelen kiszabadult volna. Belülről kifelé. _Oké… Draco biztosan tud erről is. Hogy' ne tudna, ha állandóan hallgatózik? Valószínűleg az összes halálfaló ismeri az igazságot!_

_Rájöttem: Draco és Piton a kezdetektől egyetértettek, hogy Piton ne mondja el nekem, mi is történt James és Lily Potterrel valójában. Két ex-halálfaló összebújt, és kifőztek valamit! Már értem. Valószínűleg azt mondogatták, jobb így Harrynek is, hiszen úgysem értené._

_Nos, tökéletesen igazuk volt. Tényleg nem értem._

Egy széláram csapta meg, amit egy zöld talár csapott, mert viselője olyan közel jött. 

Draco körözni kezdett, és túlkiabálta szelet. 

– Azt hiszem, valami olyasmit mondtál, hogy nem adod fel a meccset!

Harry csak most döbbent rá igazán, hogy a meccs már elkezdődött. Furcsa… Pedig látta a cikeszt, amikor kiengedték, de mostanáig valahogy nem fogta föl, hogy ez mit is jelent. Amikor mindenki más elkezdett repkedni, Harry szintén felszállt, de csupán a rutin irányította. A cikeszt egyáltalán nem kereste.

Harry vicsorított, és keményet húzott egyet a seprűjén felfelé, hogy magasan a pálya fölé emelkedjen. Elkezdett szélesen keringeni a többi játékos fölött, szabálytalan időközönként lebukott, majd újra felemelkedett; a szeme folyamatosan kutatott egy olyan csillanás után, ami akár a cikesz is lehet.

– Ez már jobban tetszik! – ordította Draco, ahogy ismét Harry mellé ért és a seprűik együtt mozogtak. – Nem akarok csak azért győzni, mert túlságosan sajnálsz ahhoz, hogy rendesen játssz! 

– Meglep, hogy téged érdekel, _hogyan_ győzöl! – kiáltotta vissza Harry; a szél olyan hangosan fütyült a füleibe, hogy alig hallotta saját hangját. – Mindaddig, amíg _nyersz_! Mert csak ez számít egy _mardekárosnak_ , igaz?!

– De hát te is mardekáros vagy!

 _Nem igazán,_ gondolta Harry, és a puszta gondolattól rosszul lett. Úgy érezte, hülyét csinált magából eddig. A korábban kiszabadult dühe a belsejében mintha lávává vált volna, minden gondolatára, minden mozdulatára fortyogó, bugyborékoló lávává.

Olyan volt, mintha az okklumenciája közben a pajzsa kicsúszott volna az irányítása alól, és elborította volna egész elméjét. Harryből semmi nem maradt, csak ez az emésztő _tűz_.

– Takarodj! – kiáltotta, és elkapta Draco seprűjét, hogy az másfelé repüljön. _Ez veszélyes manőver, amikor így nagy sebességgel, szorosan egymás mellett halad két játékos, de ez most kit érdekel? Az a rohadt Mardekár mindvégig ezt csinálta, miközben megpróbálta leütni a másik csapat játékosait a seprűkről._ – Menj, keresd meg a cikeszt egyedül!

Draco megpördült a seprűjén, de gyorsan visszanyerte egyensúlyát, és még egyszer visszajött Harry mellé.

– Miért csinálod…

Harry megint meglökte őt, még keményebben.

Közben egy gurkó repült el a feje mellett, alig pár centire.

– Kibaszott mardekárosok! – visította Harry, miközben irányt változtatott, közel repült Dracóhoz, de nem taszigálni akarta, csak az arcába üvölteni: – A szerencse-szertartáson eldöntöttétek, hogy leüttök engem a seprűmről?!

– Nem próbálnának lelökni a seprűdről gurkóval, ha nem próbálnál lelökni _engem_ a sajátomról – kiabálta vissza Draco. – _Mi bajod_ _van már?!_ Nekem kellene rohadt pipának lennem!

 _Mintha Dracónak lenne rá oka!_ Harry undorodva pillantott rá, és hirtelen elrántotta a seprűjét messze Dracótól, a pálya közepe felé. Nem volt könnyű lerázni őt, Draco simán követte, és együtt maradt Harryvel, követte minden csavarját és csukafejesét, miközben tovább ordítozott vele:

– Pletykáltál rólam Hermionénak, pedig kifejezetten kértelek, hogy ne! Aztán muszáj volt Morcos Morrighanről fecsegned apával! Nem bírtad ki, ugye? Jó fiút játszol!

 _Jó fiú…_ Igen, az akart lenni! Azt akarta, hogy Piton tisztelje és szeresse. Akarta, vágyott rá. Előjöttek emlékei, milyen keményen próbálta… és most utálta magát érte, szinte belebetegedett ebbe. Megalázkodott, annyira kellett neki Piton elismerése.

A következő pillanatban tűz elégette a megaláztatását, olyan hirtelen és hevesen, hogy Harry úgy érezte, füstöl még a füle is. Már nem próbált elszakadni Dracótól.

– Hát, legalább nem aggódsz annyira.

– Na, persze!

– Ne is aggódj – visította Harry, miközben olyan erősen szorította a seprűjét, hogy azt hitte, lehet, hogy a fa megreccsen. – Befejeztem, vége… _ennyi volt!_ Soha többé nem leszek jó fiú!

Draco hunyorgott, hogy visszavágjon, de hirtelen éles szögben elszáguldott. Harry is meglátta a csillanást, de a másodperc tört részével később reagált rá.

Összepréselte ajkait, ráhajolt a seprűjére, és teljes sebességgel száguldott a cikesz felé.

Ezúttal némán repült Draco mellett. Mindketten teljes figyelmükkel a cikeszre összpontosítottak, ami cikázott jobbra, balra, fel és le, hogy a fogókat őrült hajszába kergesse magasan a többi játékos fölött.

Harry ujjai egyszer-kétszer megérintették, Draco ujjai szintén, de a cikesz minden alkalommal kiugrott a kezükből.

 _Lehet, hogy még gyorsabb és még ügyesebb, amikor két fogó van tőle karnyújtásnyira,_ gondolta Harry. _Nos, legyen._ Hirtelen keményen az ég felé rántotta a seprűjét, és kilőtt, mintha arra üldözné tovább a cikeszt.

– Úgy tűnik, Harry Potter üldözi a cikeszt – jelentette be Padma.

Padmát át tudta verni, de Dracót nem, aki folytatta útját az eredeti irányba, kezét már nyújtotta a seprűnyél fölött, és egész teste megfeszült, ahogy tovább üldözte a cikeszt.

_A francba!_

Harry a fogát csikorgatta, és a föld felé fordította a seprűjét. Keresztezni akarta Draco útját, és el akarta kapni a cikeszt éppen az orra elől, hogy aztán megnézze Dracót, hogy zagyvál-e tovább arról, hogy Harry fel akarta adni a meccset!

– Most úgy tűnik, a Griffendél fogója a semmit üldözte, és visszamegy oda, ahol a Mardekár fogója követi az _igazi_ cikesz nyomát…

 _Köszi, Padma,_ gondolta savanyúan Harry. Draco nyilván hallotta, mert felfelé pillantott dühös szürke szemeivel arra, amerre Harry repült. Amikor Harry csak pár méterre volt tőle, hirtelen irányt váltott, hogy összeütközzön Harryvel a cikesz felé röptében.

Az ütközés eredménye az lett, hogy elkezdtek együtt zuhanni, bukdácsoltak, a föld és az ég olyan gyorsan változtatta a helyét, hogy a világ a kék és a zöld pörgő kavalkádjává vált. Harry felmordult, és a térdeivel keményen megszorította a seprűjét, és próbálta megállítani a pörgést, hogy normálisan tudjon repülni. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, miközben száguldottak a föld felé. Amikor végre kijött a forgásból, Harry zihált, kimerült volt és annyira szédült, hogy alig tudott normálisan gondolkodni. A látása is elhomályosodott.

A cikesz a szeme előtt táncolt, mint egy fémlepke.

Harry meglepetten pislantott, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megragadja, de csak az üres levegőt markolta. Amikor megint pislogott, a látása kitisztult. Csak a szédülés maradt. Majdnem visszakívánta a zuhanást, mert amíg a föld felé bukdácsolt, nem gondolt rá, mit hallott a mérkőzés előtt.

Most újra ez töltötte be minden gondolatát.

_Piton miért tette ezt? Hogyan fogadhatott örökbe anélkül, hogy elmondta volna az igazságot? Ez az egész év egy nagy, vég nélküli csalás volt!_

Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak semmi se történt volna, soha ne kapta volna meg azt a Surreyből érkezett levelet, és soha ne indult volna el ezen az úton. Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak soha ne fogadták volna örökbe, és ne kellene mardekáros prefektusi jelvény viselnie. Nem akart tovább mardekáros lenni. 

Nem Piton fia akart lenni, csak egyszerűen Harry.

Egy másik villanás történt, jó magasan fölötte keleti irányban. Harry kilőtt felé, de mérges lett, amikor Draco is csatlakozott hozzá. Együtt repültek, fej-fej mellett, mindkét fiú kihasználta a seprűje végsebességét. Egy gurkó fütyült alattuk, és tűnt tova.

Draco ujjai, amik hosszabbak voltak Harryénél, megérintették a cikesz szárnyát.

– Azt már nem! – kiáltotta Harry, és megütötte Draco seprűjét a sajátjával, így Dracónak vissza kellett rántania a kezét a cikesztől.

– Aha! Durván játszunk?! – Draco nekiirányította a seprűjét Harryénak, sokkal keményebben, mint ahogy azt Harry tette egy pillanattal korábban.

Harry fogcsikorgatva adta vissza, amit kapott, és elégedetten nézte, hogy Draco méterekre eltávolodik.

Ami ezután jött, arra számítania kellet volna. _Draco mindig is könnyen elveszti a fejét, és teljesen zizi, mióta kinyitotta Rhiannon levelét..._ Nagy ívben Harry oldalába fordította a seprűjét, hogy teljes sebességgel ütközzön vele, ne csak bökdösse, mint amikor egymás mellett repülnek. Harry persze látványosan jóval odébb bukdácsolt, és egyenesen egy gurkó útjába került, ami mintha a semmiből bukkant volna fel.

– Harry, VIGYÁZZ! – ordította Draco. 

Harry fékezett, de a gurkó már túl közel volt, nem lehetett elkerülni. Oldalt találta el a fejét, aztán tovaröpült.

A fájdalom felrobbant a bal halántékában, olyan hirtelen és erősen, hogy a kezei elvesztettek minden irányítást a seprűje felett. Harry érezte, hogy oldalra lecsúszik a seprűjéről, mielőtt a föld felé kezdett volna zuhanni. Az utolsó, amire emlékezett, az Padma őrjöngő sikolya volt. „Harryt eltalálták! Harryt eltalálták!" És egy lágyabb, magasabb hangra, amelyik azt kiáltja: _Jaj ne! Harry_ …

Még mindig a kviddicspálya felé zuhant, amikor az egész világ elsötétült és elcsendesedett számára. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Az első dolog, amire Harry feleszmélt, a fahéj illata volt. Ezt az illatot más illatok elgyengítették, elfedték, de még mindig sikerült felidéznie a házi sütemények és egy meleg nyári éjszaka képét. Néha erősebb lett az illat, néha elhalványult, de soha nem szűnt meg teljesen.

Lépések jöttek és mentek, és gyakran halk mormogás kísérte őket. Harry erőlködött, hogy szavakká bontsa ezt a mormogást, de ez reménytelenül meghaladta erejét. Volt egy pillanat, amikor felfedezte, hogy fáj a feje. Egy monoton, tompa fájdalom volt, ami a koponyája bal oldalából sugárzott ki az egész testébe. Egyre jobban fájt, míg a végén Harry már nyöszörgött.

A fahéjillat közelebb jött. Harry ajkai között fém sima felülete jelent meg. „Nyeld le, Harry". Bíztatta egy mély hang, és Harry nyelt. A varázslat keresztülszáguldott rajta, ami édes és ijesztő érzés volt egyszerre. A fejfájása úgy tűnt el, mint amikor apálykor a tenger húzódik vissza, és nem maradt más, csak a fájdalom apró pontja valahol a távoli messzeségben.

Harry visszasüllyedt mély álmába. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Amikor legközelebb felébredt, kicsit erősebbnek érezte magát. Teste legutóbb csak egy nagy fejfájás volt, de most képes volt érzékelni a többi részét is. Mindene fájt, mintha megerőltette volna a ritkán használt izmait. Még a kezei is fájtak.

A kezei… _valaki fogja a kezeimet_ , jött rá homályosan. _Vagyis két valaki, mert nem ülhet ugyanaz a jobbra is és a balra is, ahogy fekszem a hátamon. Ron... Hermione.._.

Küzdött, hogy kinyissa a szemét, de ezt nehéz volt megtennie. Végre sikerült, de hunyorogva pillantott a túlzottan távoli és túl fényes világra.

Pár másodpercig semmit sem tudott kivenni a nagy ragyogásban, aztán a képek kezdtek a helyükre kerülni. A jobb oldalán egy nagy fekete folt ült, de nem még tudta, hogy ennek a fekete foltnak miért kellene pont fahéjillatúnak lennie. A balján az uralkodó színek a zöld és az ezüst voltak, és egy halvány, sápadt arany folt.

A zöld paca megszólalt:

– Felébredt, Madam Pomfrey.

_Madam Pomfrey?_

Harry annyira nehéznek érezte a fejét, hogy beletelt egy másodpercbe, míg kapcsolt. _Ha valaki Madam Pomfreyt hívja, akkor… akkor…a gyengélkedőn kell lennem. De miért?_

Másrészt egyáltalán nem érezte jól magát. A feje fájt ennyire megint? Nehéz volt megmondani azon a ködön át, ami úgy tűnt, beborítja a gondolatait. Nem nagyon tudott világosan gondolkodni…

Ez tényleg megmagyarázza, hogy miért volt szüksége néhány másodpercre ahhoz, hogy felismerje annak a hangját, aki beszélt. Neki azonnal meg kellett volna ismernie azt a fennhéjázós hangot. _Mi a frászt keres Draco Malfoy az ágyamnál?_ _És fogja a kezem!_

Harry éppen el akarta rántani a kezét, amikor egy másik hang szólalt meg, ami annyira megdöbbentette, hogy az egész teste – így a karja is – úgy tűnt, megdermed.

– Hogy érzed magad, Harry?

Ez a hang gyöngéd, mély, és nagyon, de nagyon ismerős volt. Harry évről-évre hallotta, miközben ez a hang gúnyolta és becsmérelte őt, és azt mondta neki, hogy olyan, mint az apja: beképzelt és arrogáns.

Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy segítségért kiáltson, de nem kapott elég levegőt, így egy lihegésnél többre nem volt képes; a döbbent tekintete Malfolyról Pitonra ugrott, majd vissza. _Ez a két mardekáros mit keres itt?_

A válasz nyilvánvaló és elképzelhetetlen is volt egyszerre: 

_Ezek ülnek az ágyam mellett, és fogják a kezemet._

Harry egész világa összeomlott.

Megborzongott, végül elrántotta a kezeit, és olyan távol húzódott tőlük az ágyon, amennyire csak tudott, amíg a háttámlához nem préselődött, és a kórházi ágy rácsain megakadtak a lapockái.

És csak nézett ki a fejéből, abból a fejből, amit mintha vattával tömtek volna ki, bár a látása már egy kissé kitisztult. Látta, ahogy Malfoy kicsit összerezzen, és Piton fekete szemöldökei egyetlen sötét vonallá ugranak össze.

– Harry!

Harry megpróbált még távolabb húzódni tőlük, de nem volt lehetséges, kivéve a falon át. Amit meg is tett volna, ha képes rá.

– Harry! – szólt rá újra Piton, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

– Mit keres itt? – zihálta Harry. – És miért hív engem Harrynek? Áú, áú…áúúú.

Nem volt képes tovább gondolkodni a teljes erővel visszatérő fejfájástól, ami annyira erős volt, hogy a lángoló fájdalom első pillanataiban azt hitte, azonnal kihány mindent, és lehányja Pitont is, ha nem megy odébb…

– Még egy kis bájitalt – mormolta Piton, miközben előhúzott egy fiolát a felöltőjéből. Kiöntötte egy kanálba, és odatartotta Harrynek, aki rettegve rázta meg a fejét, és száját vékony vonallá préselte össze.

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Segítene legyűrni a fájdalmat. Ne légy már bolond, Harry…

– Ejnye Potter! – szólt rá Madam Pomfrey ahogy megérkezett, hogy tüsténkedjen. – Magához tér, és máris akadékoskodik? Nos, erre egy fejet ért gurkótámadás után számítani lehet. No, nyissa ki gyorsan a száját. Tudja, hogy az apja soha nem bántaná magát…

– Az… az… apám? – Harry hirtelen aggódott, hogy baj van a hallásával. De nem, tényleg azt mondta. – Miről… maga miről beszél? Az apám halott…

Nem volt képes többet mondani, mivel egy kanalat nyomtak a szájába.

Reflexszerűen lenyelte azt a kulimászt, ami a kanálon volt. Az, hogyan tudott egyszerre pikáns és íztelen lenni, azt nem tudta, de az volt. A fejfájása megint elmúlt, csak egy idegesítő, makacs kis fájdalomgóc maradt utána, a bal füle fölött.

Harry gondolatai mintha kissé rendeződtek volna.

– Mit keresett egy gurkó a folyosón?

– A folyosón? – kérdezte Malfoly olyan zavartan, ahogy Harry érezte magát.

– Teljesen normális, ha az ember kissé meg van zavarodva, miután a fejét erős ütés éri – jegyezte meg csendesen Pomfrey. – Feküdj vissza, Potter.

– Nos, az viszont nem normális, hogy mardekárosok ücsörögnek körülöttem a gyengélkedőn – mondta Harry, és visszafeküdt; közben erősen küzdött, hogy megértse, mi is folyik körülötte. Piton még mindig közelebb volt, mint ahogy azt Harry szerette volna, de legalább már nem tornyosult fölé. – Válaszoljon már valaki! Mit keresett egy gurkó a kastélyban?

A javasasszony meglengette a pálcáját Harry halántéka fölött, majd összeráncolta a homlokát, aztán lendületesen mondta a mondókáját.

– Korábban, a mai nap folyamán kviddicseztél. Ne aggódj! Sokszor találkoztam már pályafutásom alatt gurkó okozta sérüléssel, és…

– Én nem kviddicseztem…

Látta, de nem értette azt a pillantást, amit Piton és Malfoy váltott.

– De igen, Harry – mondta egy pillanattal később Malfoy. – Nézd!

Malfoy hátranyúlt, és elvett valamit a szomszéd ágyról. Amikor felemelte, Harry felismerte a Griffendél kviddicstalárját. Legalábbis nagyjából úgy nézett ki, de nem ez keltette föl a figyelmét.

– Ez nem az enyém – mondta, miközben keresztbe fonta karjait a mellkasán. Már nem érezte zavartnak magát. Bár mindenki más annak tűnt számára. – És ne hívj Harrynek! Én sem hívlak _Dracónak_ , ugye? Mi baja van mindkettőjüknek?

Piton és Malfoy egy újabb sokatmondó pillantást váltottak.

– Nem ismered föl a saját talárodat? – kérdezte Piton. Ez kétségkívül a bájitalmester hangja volt, de valahogy mégis megdöbbentette Harryt. _Még soha nem hallottam Pitont... így... beszélni_. Nem tudta, mi nem stimmel, csak azt, hogy Piton dilinyósan viselkedik. _A pokolba már! Mindenki hülyén viselkedik?!_

_Kivéve Madame Pomfreyt. Ő többé-kevésbé úgy viselkedik, mint általában._

– Persze, hogy nem ismerem föl – mondta Harry, és már az is furcsa volt, hogy ezt el kell mondania. – Ez nem az én cuccom! Senkié se lehet. Úgy néz ki, mintha egyszerre két házhoz tartozna.

Harry lassan rosszul lett attól, hogy Malfoy és Piton állandóan _olyan_ pillantásokat váltottak egymással, _amilyet_.

– Én… megyek, és szólok Hermionénak – mondta Malfoy, és a hangja olyan volt, mintha alig kapna levegőt. 

– Ejnye, mióta hívod őt Hermiónénak? – kiáltotta utána Harry. Hamarosan azt kívánta, bárcsak ne tette volna, ugyanis a fejébe belehasított a fájdalom. Mire is számított? _Piton nem adna Harry Potternek egy olyan fejfájás-csillapítót, ami hatásos, nemde?_

– Harry – kezdte lassan Piton. – Mi az utolsó dolog, amire még emlékszel?

Harry dühbe gurult. Megint kiabálni akart, de meggondolta magát, és nem csak azért, mert úgy érezte, a koponyája menten széthasad, ha nem vigyáz. _Piton – Malfoyjal ellentétben – nem diák. Piton az a fajta rohadék tanár, aki állandóan ragaszkodik az uram-hoz, és nem számít az sem, hogy most a gyengélkedőn vagyunk. Ha felbosszantanám, büntetőmunkát adna, vagy pontokat vonna le, és ha eléggé bedühödik, lehet, hogy falhoz is vág_.

_Hát, talán a javasasszony előtt mégse. De ez már határozottan megtörtént. Jó, igen, nem kellett volna belenéznem abba a merengőbe, de akkor sem érdemeltem meg, hogy bántson…_

– Mi az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszel? – kérdezte megint Piton.

Harry meglepődött, hogy ez az ember most nem üvöltözik. _Még csak nem is gúnyolódik, amiért ismételnie kell magát._

Harry fontolóra vette, hogy nem is kellene válaszolni, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy ez hülyeség. _Mit számít, ha Piton tudja, mi az utolsó, amire emlékszem?_

– A reggeli. Uram.

Pomfrey még mindig a feje fölött körözött a pálcájával, és a homlokát ráncolta folyamatosan. Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy a javasasszony keresi, de nem találja a megoldást. Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy ennek túlzottan örül. 

– Az utolsó dolog, amire még emlékszik – buzdította halkan Pomfrey -, a legeslegutolsó…

Harry eldöntötte, hogy úgy tesz, mintha Piton ott se lenne.

– Reggeliztem a Nagyteremben, és… kiöntöttem a töklevemet. Ron meg nevetett…

– Rendben, Potter, nagyon jó. A dátumra emlékszik?

Harry felemelte a kezét, és megdörzsölte a homlokát, aztán megszólalt.

– Szeptember… huszonhat? Vagy talán 23. Nem vagyok biztos. Szeptember… azt hiszem.

Piton felnyögött. Ha Harry nem ismerte volna őt, azt hitte volna, hogy Pitonnak fáj valami. _De persze e_ z nevetséges.

Pomfrey leengedte a pálcáját, de nem tette le, hanem idegesen markolta tovább. 

– Az év, Potter. Az évet meg tudná mondani?

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Persze, hogy meg tudom mondani. 1996 van.

A szeme sarkából Harry látta, Piton szinte görcsbe rándul.

Időközben Pomfrey elrakta a pálcáját a gyógyítói talárja zsebébe.

– Meglehetősen határozottan mondta.

– Azt hiszem, azér' meg tudom mondani, hogy milyen évet…

– Harry…

 _Megint olyan feszült hangon mondja, hogy_ Harry _. Lehet hogy magának Pitonnak is szüksége van ápolásra?_

Harry elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. Ha őt elkapta egy gurkó, akkor lehet, hogy itt kell töltenie az éjszakát, és nem akart annyi időt Piton közelében maradni.

– Engedd meg, hogy _én_ kezeljem, Perselus – szakította félbe Madam Pomfrey a bájitalmestert.

Piton hátradőlt, miközben keresztbe összefonta a karját maga előtt.

Harryt megint próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni Piton jelenlétét. Ami persze nem ment könnyen, mert tudta, hogy Piton kedvenc szokása, hogy darabokra cincálja Harry Potter minden szavát, vélt vagy valós hibákat keres benne, hogy okkal, ok nélkül lehordhassa és kigúnyolhassa őt.

– Hogy megy a tanulás mostanában? – kérdezett tovább a javasasszony. Egy tollszár volt a kezében és egy darab pergamen lebegett előtte a levegőben. Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mit akar leírni. Az, hogy hogyan vélekedik az óráiról, nem fontos egy olyan gurkóbaleset szempontjából, ami ide juttatta.

– Hát, elég jól.

– Esetleg ha lehetne egy kicsit pontosabban...

Harry felsóhajtott. Először a reggelije, most meg ez. _Talán az előbb tévedtem, Pomfrey éppen olyan furcsa_ , mint bárki más.

– Aran professzor nem sok hasznosat tanít nekünk. Elérte, hogy sok időt töltsünk a könyveinkkel. Úgy értem, a tanórán. – _Kár, hogy Pomfrey nem szívesen hall panaszáradatot a tanári kar többi tagjáról. Pedig megkérdezhetné. Piton meg csak ül itt... elég bosszantó. Úgy kellene folytatnom, hogy: „A hatodéves Bájitaltan pedig unalmasabb, mint valaha"_

– Ó, Merlin! – Pomfrey Pitonhoz fordult, és halkan hadarta. – Úgy gondolom, legjobb lesz, ha egy specialistától kérek tanácsot. Elintézek néhány kandallóhívást, és meglátom, milyen gyorsan tudok keríteni valakit.

Madam Pomfrey elsietett, mire Harrynek eszébe jutott megkérdezni:

– Egy specialista? Minek?

Piton, ahelyett, hogy válaszolt volna, felállt és ránézett. Egy hosszú pillanatra Harryben felötlött az a teljesen lényegtelen gondolat, hogy még soha nem látott ilyen fekete szemeket más arcon. Azután nagyon lassan Piton feltett egy kérdést. Egy nagyon hülye kérdést. A leghülyébb kérdést, amit Harry valaha hallott tőle, vagy bárki mástól:

– Tényleg nem emlékszel rám?

– Már hogyne emlékeznék _magára_. A Bájital tanárom. – _És egy mocskos fattyú._ Ezt már csak gondolatban tette hozzá. A Griffendél elég pontot vesztett Umbridge miatt, és Harry úgy gondolta, hogy idén ez jobban fog menni neki. És Aran is rendben van, már amennyire rendben lehet. Csak értene jobban a saját tantárgyához.

– Én több vagyok, mint a Bájitaltan tanárod…

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Tudta, hogy kicsit bizonytalan volt a dátumot illetően, de biztos volt benne, hogy emlékezne valami olyan fontosra, hogy például Pitont kinevezték Kivédés tanárnak.

– Várd meg a specialistát, mielőtt bármi személyeset mondanál neki, Perselus – mondta Pomfrey, mert pont visszajött.

_Milyen személyeset mondhatna nekem Piton egyáltalán?_

– Mert nem tudod, máskülönben mekkora kárt tehetsz benne – folytatta Pomfrey. – Ez egy kényes helyzet, és nem nagyon ismert a mágikus gyógyítók körében.

– A varázslók számára aligha ismeretlen a memóriavesztés problematikája – felelte Piton.

– Rendelkezünk egy csekély tapasztalattal a mágikusan előidézett memóriazavar terén. Ez viszont egy fizikai sérülés eredménye. Megvárjuk a szakembert.

Piton csalódottnak tűnt, de azért bólintott.

– Mégis miről beszél? Memóriavesztés? Arra gondol, hogy nem szeptember van?

Madam Pomfrey válaszolt neki:

– Nem, Potter. Már nem szeptember van.

Ahogy mondta, attól Harry gerincén végigfutott a hideg. _Itt valami nagyon nem stimmel._ Harry fogai elkezdtek vacogni.

– Október van?

– November van, Harry – mondta Piton, miközben újra megfogta a kezét. Harry el akart húzódni tőle, de a rémület megbénította, csak feküdt, mint akit ledöftek. Elvesztette volna az emlékezetét? Eltévesztette a _dátumot_? Mi a fészkes fene van itt?

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem kérdezte, de Piton mégis válaszolt a fel nem tett kérdésére.

– 1997 novembere van.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha egy teherautóval ütközött volna. 

– Maga… maga azt mondja, hogy… _1997_? Ez… ez valami vicc. Vagy nem az? Egy új bájitalt tesztel? Egy hiszékenységi-bájitalt…?

– Senki nem tesztel semmilyen bájitalt, Potter – mondta komolyan Pomfrey. – Te ma reggel kviddicseztél, és egy gurkó eltalálta a halántékodat. Úgy tűnik, hogy ez amnéziát okozott, amelyik csupán ideiglenes, ebben biztos vagyok.

_Szóval kviddics…_

– Azt mondja, azok tényleg az én ruháim? – Harry megborzongott. Egy kígyó a címerén, sőt mi több, Piton és Malfoy, ahogy a gyengélkedőn ülnek az ágyánál... – Mi a fene történt az elmúlt évben?

Piton kinyitotta a száját, de aztán egy jól hallható csattanással be is csukta. Pomfrey egy együtt érző pillantást küldött felé, de a hangja gyors és hivatalos volt, amikor ismét Harryre nézett.

– Megvárjuk a specialistát, Potter, ez minden.   
  
  


\---------------------------------– 

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

**Aspen** , az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

**Quercus, béta és fordító**

**Lafan** , fordító

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	14. Chapter 14

_**Egy Páratlan Család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Tizennegyedik Fejezet:**

_**Nefelejcs** _

**\---------------------------------------------------**

– Harry! 

Harry Hermione hangja felé fordította a fejét és látta, ahogy a lány becsörtet a gyengélkedő ajtaján Ronnal a sarkában. Utánuk Malfoy jött be, egyenesen Pitonhoz ment, és suttogva kérdezett tőle valamit. Piton megrázta a fejét, miközben olyan halkan válaszolt, hogy nem lehetett érteni. 

Harry megpróbált lenyugodni. Nem volt könnyű, tekintve, hogy épp az imént mondták el neki, hogy egy egész évre nem tud visszaemlékezni, de most, hogy a barátai megjöttek, úgy érezte, menni fog.

– Annyira aggódtunk, Harry – mondta Hermione odahúzva egy széket az ágy mellé. – Az a gurkó olyan _borzalmas volt_ , azután meg olyan gyorsan lezuhantál! Nagyon kemény lehetett a becsapódás, még azokkal a párnázó bűbájokkal is, amiket Dumbledore hozott létre… azután meg olyan sokáig voltál öntudatlan, és...

– Hagyd a srácot levegőhöz jutni, Hermione – lépett mögéje Ron, és a vállára tette az egyik kezét. Aztán féloldalasan Harryre vigyorgott. – Jó téged ébren látni, haver. 

_Végre, mégis vannak, akik normálisan viselkednek körülöttem_. Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Nem tudta, hogy mi a fene gond van Pitonnal és Malfoyjal, de nem is igazán érdekelte. 

– Tehát tényleg kviddicseztem ma? 

Hermione lassan bólintott. 

– Ó, drágám. Draco elmondta, hogy gondjaid vannak az emlékezeteddel...

_Oké, ez a lány sem viselkedik normálisan._

– Úgy érted, Malfoy? 

Hermione arca még jobban elsötétült. A következő pillanatban Pitonra nézett, egyértelműen valamiféle útmutatást várva tőle. 

A bájitalmester óvatosan közelebb jött, Malfoy továbbra is a szemközti falnak támaszkodott, és a tekintete ijesztően szegeződött Harryre, aki talán azért érezte így, mert nem látott semmiféle ellenségeskedést a másik fiú arcán. Úgy érezte, először látja ilyennek, és nem szerette azt az érzést, hogy nem tudja, mire számíthat. _Nevetséges! Én mindig tudom, mire számíthatok egy Malfoytól._

– Egy specialistára várunk, Miss Granger. 

_Miss Granger. Nos ez egy kérdésre megadja a választ. Piton nem esett át valami személyiség-átültetésen, amitől minden diákját a keresztnevén szólítaná. Akkor meg mi az ördögért szólít engem Harrynek?_

– Maga várhat, amennyit akar, én viszont most akarom tudni, hogy mi folyik itt! – Harry visszafordult Hermionéhoz. – Tényleg nem a hatodév elején járunk? 

Amint kimondta, tudta, hogy ostoba kérdés volt. _Hermione és Ron… és a pokolba, még Malfoy is... kicsit mások, mint vártam. Mindegyikük idősebb. És Ron vállasabb, mint amilyennek lennie kellene, Malfoy meg sokkal magasabb, majdnem olyan magas, mint Piton. És Hermione..._ Harry gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét a melleiről _._ Nem akarta megbámulni, de biztos volt benne, hogy legutóbb, amikor látta, nem volt ennyire gömbölyded. 

Hermione nem válaszolt, amíg Piton nem biccentett neki. 

– Nemrég kezdődött a hetedév, Harry – mondta, és az ágy fejéhez húzta a széket. Harry karjára tette az egyik kezét, és együtt érzően rámosolygott. 

Harry lehalkította a hangját, de nem azért, mintha aggódott volna amiatt, hogy durva lesz. Inkább azért, mert nem tudta kiszámítani, hogyan reagál Piton a kérdésére. _Jobb félni, mint megijedni._

– Piton és Malfoy mit keres itt?

Hermione megint Pitonra nézett. 

Addigra Harrynek elege lett ebből. _Mi baja van mindenkinek?_

– Maguk ketten mit keresnek itt? – kérdezte meg maga, sokkal hangosabban. 

Piton az egyik ujját az arcához érintette, mintha gondolatban végigvenné, hogy mit mondhat. Ez felidegesítette Harryt, mert észrevette, hogy túl jól olvassa Piton testbeszédét. 

– Draco és én azért vagyunk itt, mert... aggódunk miattad – mondta végül Piton halkan. – De ennél többet inkább nem mondanék addig, amíg a specialista meg nem érkezik, hogy részletes tanáccsal lásson el minket. 

Harry alig hallotta az utolsó szavakat. 

– _Aggódik_ értem? – kérdezte, és meg se próbálta elrejteni a hitetlenségét. _Miért tenné?_ – Nézze, azt még valahogy el tudom hinni, hogy elfelejtettem egy egész évet. Nehéz lenne vitatni, tekintve, hogy Ron nőtt vagy tizenöt centit, és Hermione is... ööö... megszépült, de mi a fene folyik itt? Mert gyakorlatilag mindenki dilisen viselkedik, én meg kezdem unni ezt a „specialistára várunk" hülyeséget, és... – Harry hirtelen odakapta a fejét és dühösen szólt rá Malfoyra. – Nincs más dolgod, mint engem bámulni, Görényke? Mi van, idén nincs Főinspektori Különítmény, ahova mehetnél? 

Malfoy a homlokát ráncolta, mint akinek ez egyáltalán nem tetszik.

– Nem, de valóban van egy kis tennivalóm a következő DS-találkozó megszervezésével, _Harry._

– Draco! 

Ezt egyszerre kiáltotta Hermione és Piton, és Harry nem tudta, hogy mi furcsább: az, hogy Hermione állandóan a keresztnevén szólítja Malfoyt, vagy hogy Piton valóban dühösnek látszik egy mardekárosra? Korábban ez soha nem fordult elő. Nem, amikor Malfoy kezdett valamit, mindig _Potter_ lett felelősségre vonva, mindig _Potter_ veszített pontokat... 

Majd hirtelen leesett neki, hogy mit mondott Malfoy. 

– A DS? Malfoy a DS tagja? _És ő szervezi a találkozókat?_

– Sok mindent elfelejtettél, haver – mondta Ron. 

– Igen, mint például, hogy azon a taláron, ami elvileg az enyém, miért van olyan furcsa címer – mondta savanyúan Harry. Addigra már nem is érdekelte, hogy Piton és Malfoy még mindig ott lebzselnek. Csak válaszokat akart. Tehát felemelte a hangját. Nagyon. – Hajlandó lenne valaki megmagyarázni? 

– Sajnálom, Harry, de nem tehetjük – mondta Hermione, miközben egy kicsit megsimogatta a fiú karját. – Az ap... vagyis Piton professzornak igaza van. Jobb, ha megvárjuk a specialistát. 

Harry hirtelen szúró fájdalmat érzett a szemhéja mögött. Megdörzsölte az arcát és összeszorította a szemeit; megpróbálta visszaszorítani a fájdalmat, de ettől csak rosszabb lett. 

– Nem kellett volna kiabálnod, bolond gyerek – hallatszott Piton hangja közvetlen közelről. 

Harry hátrahőkölt, miközben résnyire nyitott szemekkel Pitonra meredt.

– Ne nevezzen bolondnak... 

Piton sóhajtott és meglendítette a pálcáját, hogy elhalványítsa a fényeket a szobában. Ez segített; egész addig Harry nem jött rá, hogy zavarja az éles fény. Azután a bájitalmester odanyújtott egy kanalat, amin valamiféle kotyvalék volt, ami sűrűbbnek tűnt, mint az a bájital, amit korábban vett be.

– Újabb adag fejfájás elleni főzetre van szükséged, és Merlin szerelmére, ne izgasd magad, csak lazulj el, és várd a specialistát. 

Harry nem akart szívességet Pitontól, de egy újabb vitát sem akart Madam Pomfreyal, úgyhogy kikapta a kanalat Piton kezéből és kinyitotta a száját. A főzetnek rettenetes íze volt, de ez nem lepte meg. Mikor főzött Piton bármi olyat, aminek jó volt az íze? 

– Akkor van _bármi_ olyasmi, amit _bárki_ el tudna mondani nekem? – kérdezte Harry csendesebb hangon. 

Ron az ajkát rágta. 

– Öhm... nem igazán. 

Harry visszahanyatlott a párnájára, és keresztbe tette a karjait. Biztosan van valami, amit a barátai elmondhatnának neki. 

– Még azt sem, hogy ki nyerte a kviddics meccset? 

– Senki nem győzött – mondta Malfoy, habár Harry nem hozzá beszélt. – Leestél a seprűdről, miután az a gurkó eltalált, és azzal vége is volt. 

Harry felhorkant. 

– Nos, akkor ez egy újabb kérdést vet fel. A Hugrabuggal vagy Hollóháttal játszott a Griffendél? Mert az ki van zárva, hogy a mardekárosok abbahagyják a játékot, ha én halálra zúznám is magam. 

– Griffendél-Maredkár meccs volt, Harry – mondta korholó hangon Hermione. 

Harry nem hitte, hogy Hermione hazudna neki, de tovább gúnyolódott. 

– És mi történt, a világ legrosszabb fogója a mardekáré, hogy kihagyta a lehetőséget, hogy elkapja a cikeszt, amíg én ki voltam vonva a forgalomból? 

– Még csak meg se próbáltam – lépett közelebb Malfoy. 

– _Te_ _vagy_ a Mardekár fogója ebben az évben? – Harryből kitört a nevetés. – Rendben, ebben az esetben értem. Valószínűleg teljesen elfeledkeztél a cikeszről abban a pillanatban, amikor láttál engem lezuhanni. A káröröm képes ilyesmire. És gondolj bele, ezúttal még csak dementornak se kellett öltöznöd hozzá... 

– Nem tudod, hogy miről beszélsz – mondta hevesen Malfoy. – Gyengeelméjűnek fogod érezni magad, amikor majd minden eszedbe jut! 

– Már most gyengeelméjűnek érzem magam, amiért háromnál több szót pazarolok rád... 

– Draco – mondta halkan Piton. – Ne idegesítsd tovább Harryt. Nem képes emlékezni. 

– Tudod mit? Észrevettem, Perselus! 

_Perselus?_

Harry visszafordult a barátaihoz. 

– A kviddicsmeccsek nem érnek véget a balesetek miatt. A Griffendél miért nem állította be a tartalék fogónkat, amikor én lezuhantam? 

Ron pislogott. 

– Hát... mert Draco a Mardekár kviddicskapitánya, és ő is majdnem összetörte magát, olyan gyorsan szállt le, hogy megnézze, jól vagy-e, és amikor a csapata folytatta a játékot, ő leparancsolta őket. Nem lett volna helyes dolog tőlünk, ha folytatjuk, amikor ők nem... 

– Te is Dracónak hívod – mondta fásultan Harry. –, épp, mint Hermione. 

– Nos, hát tényleg sokat felejtettél... 

Kész szerencse, hogy nyílt az ajtó, és belépett Dumbledore, mert Harry már azon volt, hogy újra kiabálni kezd, pedig tudta, hogy ettől visszatérne a fejfájása. Az igazgatóval egy magas, vékony varázsló is jött, akinek a ritkuló haja és kecskeszakálla volt. _A specialista_ , jött rá Harry, vagy legalábbis remélte, hogy ő az. 

– Perselus, Draco, Harry – mondta Dumbledore, a talárja susogott, ahogy közeledett. – Bemutatom Yatesborough gyógyítót. 

Harry elég furcsának találta, hogy Dumbledore figyelmen kívül hagyta Ront és Hermionét, viszont _Malfoynak_ bemutatta a gyógyítót. Piton érthető volt, legalábbis, ha a specialistának szüksége lenne néhány bájitalra. 

Harry kinyújtotta a kezét. Lehet, hogy ágyba kényszerült a gyengélkedőn, egy turbán méretű kötéssel a feje bal oldalán, de ki akart szabadulni innen, és visszajutni a Griffendél Toronyba, ahol az emberek remélhetőleg nem úgy viselkednek mintha... mintha olyan dolgokat tudnának, amiket ő nem. Jó viszonyba kerülni egy gyógyítóval a legjobb módszernek tűnt ahhoz, hogy gyorsan kiszabaduljon innét. 

– Üdvözlöm, én Harry Potter vagyok. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. 

– Örülök – ismételte Yatesborough gyógyító, Harry homlokára pillantva. 

_Haha. Csak szeretnéd. A kötés elég alacsonyan van, hogy elfedje a sebhelyemet._

– Talán ha magunkra hagynának – mondta szelíden a gyógyító. – Szeretnék bizalmasan beszélni a pácienssel. 

Piton és Dumbledore váltottak egy pillantást, és bár Harry nem igazán tudott sokat kiolvasni belőle, olyan érzése volt, hogy a Rendre gondolnak. 

_Ami némiképp érthető,_ vélte Harry, _hiszen ez a Yatesborough akár egy álcázott halálfaló is lehet, ki tudja? Lehet, hogy azért van itt, hogy megöljön engem, vagy ha mégse, akkor is ő fogja kezelni az amnéziámat, és ha bele kell piszkálnia a fejembe, ki tudta, mit talál ott?_

_Bármilyen pocsék tanár, és még pocsékabb ember Piton, tudom azt, hogy hűséges tagja a_ _Rendnek. Elvállalta azt a veszélyes feladatot, hogy Voldemortról kémkedjen Dumbledore-nak. Nem akarom holtan látni Pitont, még akkor sem, ha Piton nem így volt Siriusszal._

Egy fájdalomhullám áradt át a szívén. _Sirius._ Úgy érezte, ha egyedül maradhatna, összekuporodna a takaró alatt, és becsukná a szemét, úgy, ahogy a nyár folyamán nap, mint nap. _Hála Istennek, Dursleyék többé-kevésbé magamra hagytak a bánatommal. Nem mintha tudták volna, hogy bánatom van. Nem tudom, miért, de egyszerűen békén hagytak._

De most nem volt egyedül, úgyhogy tartania kellett magát. _Nem fogok kiborulni Piton előtt, ugye? Vagy Malfoy előtt, aki megint bámul._

– Húzz el, Malfoy – mondta élesen Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy itt legyél. 

– Déjŕ vu – mormolta Malfoy olyan hangszínnel, ami... _furcsa_ volt. Legalábbis Malfoytól. 

– Draco! – nógatta Piton. 

Malfoy még egyszer visszanézett Harryre, de aztán mégis elindult az ajtó felé... _Elhordta az_ irháját végre. Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

– Ron és Hermione itt maradhatnak – mondta a gyógyítónak. Nem akarta kimondani a következő részt, de figyelembe véve azt, amire az előbb ébredt rá a Renddel kapcsolatban, meg kellett tennie. – És az igazgató. Neki jelen kell lennie, ha maga varázslatokat alkalmaz rajtam, vagy ilyesmi. És Madame Pomfrey. De azt akarom, hogy Piton, vagyis Piton _professzor_ menjen ki. 

– Ugyan, Harry – kezdte Dumbledore. 

– Semmi joga itt lenni, ha én nem akarom. 

– Voltaképpen van – mondta Piton. 

– Gyakorlatilag nincsen – mondta Pomfrey, aki nem sokkal az után jött ki az irodájából, hogy a gyógyító megérkezett. – A fiú nagykorú. 

Piton valósággal csikorgatta a fogait erre. _Miért szeretne ennyire itt maradni, amíg engem megvizsgálnak, nem fogom fel. Mi ütött belé?_

– Magamra hagynátok Harryvel egy pillanatra mindannyian? – kérdezte Dumbledore olyan hangon, amit Harry felismert. Olyan volt, mint a vihar előtti csend. Senki nem merte visszautasítani a kérését, bár Piton közel lépett és azt mondta:

– Albus, szükségünk van a specialista tanácsára azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mi a legjobb módja annak, hogy feltárjuk előtte...

– Igen, igen, Perselus. Bízz bennem. 

Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki egyáltalán nem bízik benne, de azért szófogadóan kiment. A többiek is, beleértve a gyógyítót és Madam Pomfreyt. Harryt vigyázott hogy ne sóhajtson, amikor látta, hogy Ron és Hermione is kisétálnak. Tudta, hogy nem kellene elhagyatottnak éreznie magát, hiszen a barátai az ajtó előtt várakoznak, de akkor is nehéz volt egyedül maradni Dumbledore-ral. Legutóbb, amikor magára maradt az igazgatóval, széttörte az öreg irodáját. Igaz, hogy jó okkal. Ha Dumbledore vette volna a fáradságot, hogy elmondja Harrynek, mi történik abban az évben, akkor Harrynek több oka lett volna arra, hogy csapdát sejtsen, amikor az a látomása volt. 

_A fene egye meg, Sirius még ma is élne, ha az emberek nem titkolóznának annyit előttem..._

– Nézd, Harry – szólt Dumbledore, és leült oda, ahonnan Hermione állt fel. A következő szavaitól Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha a férfi olvasna a fejében. _Meg is teszi, Egy cseppet sem lepne meg, ha egyszer kiderülne, hogy Dumbledore folyamatosan pálca nélküli legilimenciát használ. Talán ezért manipulál olyan jól mindenkit._ – Ha a Rend tagja lennél, és arra kérnélek, hogy valami nagyon nehezet tegyél meg nekem, mert az fontos, megtennéd? Még ha nem is tudnám megmagyarázni, mi okom van rá? 

– De én nem vagyok a Rend tagja – mondta Harry. Minél többet gondolkozott ezen, annál sértődöttebbnek érezte magát. – Senki nem mond el nekem semmit. 

– És ha mégis az lennél?

– De nem vagyok az. 

Valószínűleg egy órán keresztül is folytathatták volna ugyanígy, de akkor megjelent valami Dumbledore tekintetében, ami megdöbbentette Harryt. Nem tudta, hogy mi volt az. Az biztos, hogy nem csillogás. Talán... egy villanás. Mintha Harry tévedne, de Dumbledore nem mondhatná el, amíg a specialista nem engedi meg az embereknek, hogy elmondják, mi történt a kiesett éve alatt. 

– Várjon csak! Az lennék? A Rend tagja _?_ – Harry hirtelen sokkal kevésbé érezte magát akadékoskodónak. 

– Lényegében nagykorú vagy – mondta Dumbledore, ami egyáltalán nem volt válasz. De tény, hogy Dumbledore gyakran kerülő úton közelítette meg azt, amit megpróbált elmondani... – Harry, sok olyan dolog van, amit jelenleg nem tudsz, és amíg a specialista meg nem vizsgál, nem tudjuk, hogy hogyan járjunk el. De személyes szívességként azt kérem tőled, hogy ne ragaszkodj ahhoz, hogy Perselus hagyja el a szobát, amíg a gyógyító dolgozik veled. 

_Rendben, talán még mindig elég akadékoskodó kedvemben vagyok._

– Nem tartozom magának szívességgel. Maga azt mondta nekem, hogy Sirius saját magát ölette meg! Mintha az ő hibája lett volna, hogy a valaha élt leggonoszabb házimanóval kellett viaskodnia! – Egy ronda érzés öntötte el Harry szívét. Úgy érezte, tudna _Cruciót_ használni és komolyan is gondolná. – Sipor még mindig a főhadiszálláson van? 

– Nem – mondta élesen Dumbledore. – Nincs ott. És lehet, hogy nem tartozol semmilyen szívességgel, de megkérlek, hogy mindennek ellenére tedd meg ezt. 

– Miért? – kérdezte gyanakodva Harry. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a gyógyító később is el tudja mondani Pitonnak, ha bármilyen italra lenne szükségem... 

– Ez nem a bájitalokról szól. 

Harry meg akarta kérdezni, hogy akkor miről, de tudta, hogy nem fog választ kapni. Nos, legalább a titkolózás most értelmet nyert, hiszen lehet, hogy rosszabbá válik az amnéziája, ha nem kapnak professzionális tanácsot, mielőtt elmondanák neki, hogy miért tűnik úgy, mintha a bal jobb lenne, és a fent pedig lent. 

– Jó, rendben – mondta, de nem szívesen. – Piton maradhat. Piton _professzor_ , mielőtt emlékeztetne rá. De tegyen róla, hogy ne jöjjön a közelembe. Nem akarom, hogy fenyegetően tornyosuljon fölém. Maga maradhat, arra az esetre, ha a gyógyító veszélyt jelentene a Rendre, Ron és Hermione pedig jöjjenek... 

– Azt hiszem, hogy csak Perselus, jómagam és persze Madam Pomfrey kell, hogy jelen legyünk. 

Harry vigyázott, hogy ne vágjon pofákat.

– Rendben. Ahogy akarja. 

Yatesborough-n látszott, hogy nehezen viseli a jelenlétüket, de nyilván nem akart vitatkozni az igazgatóval. Harry nem tudta, hogy Dumbledore mit mondott Pitonnak kint az ajtó előtt, de Piton körülbelül ötméternyire maradt tőle. Harry most már igazán nem mondhatta, hogy 'fenyegetően tornyosul fölém' még akkor sem, ha a férfi még mindig félelmetesnek tűnt a méretes fekete köpenyében, keresztbe font karjaival, és Harryre szegeződő rebbenéstelen fekete szemeivel. 

A gyógyító egy sor kérdéssel kezdte. Elég ostobának tűntek, tekintve, hogy Harry egyenesen elmondta neki, mindenre nagyon jól emlékszik, egészen a hatodik éve szeptemberéig. 

De Yatesborough nem elégedett meg ennyivel. Ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy részletesen átbeszéljék Harry Roxfort előtti életét. 

_Hova jártál általános iskolába? Mi volt az első tanárod neve ott? Milyen meséket szerettél, amikor gyerek voltál?_ És így tovább. 

Harrynek nem volt gondja azzal, hogy választ adjon minderre, vagy hogy elmondja a gyógyítónak, hogy a legkorábbi emléke az volt, hogy Petúnia néni megpróbálta rávenni, egye meg a főtt sárgarépát, ami nagyon undorító volt. 

– Ah – mondta lassú, elmélkedő módon a gyógyító. – És a nagynénéd... Petúnia volt a neve? Ő milyen volt? 

Harry bőre mindenütt szúrt. 

– Milyen _volt_? – kérdezett vissza. _Valami... nem stimmel azzal, ahogy Yatesborough ezt mondja._ Az, hogy milyen volt a nagynéném, amikor még kicsi voltam, még rendben lenne, de _a "Petúnia VOLT a neve" már sokkal lezártabbnak hangzik._

Nem mintha értette volna, hogy a gyógyító mire gondol. 

– Gondolom olyan, mint mindig – vont vállat. – Habár rettenetesen csendes volt az elmúlt nyáron. Ó, úgy értem, a legutóbbi nyáron, amire emlékszem. Öhm... elhanyagolta a házimunkát, és a legtöbb estén Vernon bácsi főzött, és... 

Majdnem kimondta, hogy a nagynénje még csak nem is ordítozott olyan sokat vele, és nem rángatta elő a szobájából, hogy takarítson, de még időben leállította magát. _A gyógyítónak nem kell tudnia, hogy a családom úgy bánt velem, mint egy manóval. És még csak az kellene, hogy Piton ilyesmiket halljon! Épp elég volt, hogy meglátott személyes dolgokat azok alatt a haszontalan okklumencia órák alatt._

– Tudod az okát, hogy miért lehetett olyan csendes? 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Nem igazán. Nem vallott rá. De... öhm, nem emlékszem, hogy olyan sokat láttam volna őt a nyár folyamán. És ez igazán furcsa. Gondolja, hogy az amnéziám olyan messzire visszanyúlik? 

– Jelenleg nem tudom megmondani, addig nem, amíg valaki fel nem világosít bennünket ezzel a dologgal kapcsolatban... 

– Majd én – jelentett ki Piton. Közelebb jött volna, de Dumbledore intett neki, hogy ne. – Harry pontosan emlékszik a hatodik tanév előtti nyárra. Alig találkozott a nagynénjével. 

Harry feltételezte, hogy ez azt jelenti, Piton volt az egyik őre. _Bár ez nem magyarázza meg, hogy honnan tudná, mi történt a házban!_

A gyógyító bólintott, az egyik kezével lassan simogatta a kecskeszakállát. 

– Értem, értem. Nos, azt hiszem, itt az ideje egy kis varázslásnak. 

Harry hátrahőkölt egy kicsit.

– Legilimenciát ne, azt utálom! 

– Nem, nem. Csak néhány finom diagnosztikai varázslat. – Yatesborough meglóbálta a pálcáját és puhán dallamos ráolvasásokat kezdett kántálni, a pálcájával Harry bal füle mellett körözve. Harry bizsergést érzett, azután egy könnyű vibrálást is, mintha az agya zsongana. Mindkettő megszűnt, amikor a gyógyító abbahagyta a bájolást, és Harry egyszer csak úgy érezte, mintha az agya vízzel telt volna meg. _Olyan, mintha a gondolataim egy nagy, nyugodt tó felszíne alá merültek volna... de az a legfurcsább az egészben, hogy ettől nem lassulnak le. Egyáltalán nem olyan, mint az úszás... vagyis amilyennek az úszást képzelem, mert a varangydudvás esetet kivéve soha sem úsztam._

– Hmm – mormolta csukott szemmel a gyógyító, miközben... hát, csinált valamit. Harrynek ötlete sem volt, hogy mit, de úgy vélte, hogy a vizes érzéshez lehet valami köze, ami most már mintha az egész fejét kitöltötte volna. – Igen. Hmm. Lám, lám, hát ez érdekes... 

– Gyógyító? – kérdezte az igazgató. 

A férfi hirtelen megrázta a fejét, mintha egy transzból jönne ki. Harry szinte úgy érezte, mintha ő maga is abból jönne ki; ahogy a gyógyító diagnosztikai varázslatai elenyésztek, úgy enyészett el az a vizes érzés, ami a gondolatai köré volt ágyazódva. 

– Ez nagyon szokatlan eset. Mr. Potter amnéziája látszólag egy, a koponyára mért ütés következménye, de el kell mondanom önöknek, hogy annál több van mögötte. 

Dumbledore közelebb hajolt, mint aki mindent tudni akar. Harry észrevette, hogy Piton mozdulatlanná dermed. 

– Erős mágia hatását érzem. Nem tudom, hogy mifélét, de az világos, hogy az a gurkóütés, amit a Merengőjében láttam – itt Dumbledore felé biccentett, – valami mágikus természetű történést okozott. 

– Akkor a varázslat képes vissza is fordítani – mondta halkan Dumbledore. 

Piton még idegesebb lett, amikor meghallotta ezt. . 

– Igen, magam is úgy gondolnám. Azt biztosra tudom mondani, hogy _Exmemoriamnak_ nyomát sem találtam. Ezért valószínűleg biztonságos kipróbálni néhány R-osztályú memóriavarázslatot... 

De nem volt az. Amint a gyógyító ráirányította az első varázslatot, Harry megragadta a fejét és nyöszörögni kezdett:

– Áú, _áú!_ Biztos benne, hogy nem vagdos hozzám láthatatlan gurkókat, mert olyan érzés... Aúúú _!_

– Ó, kedvesem – mondta Yatesborough. – Egy kis ellenállással találkoztam... 

– _Gondolja?_ – üvöltötte Harry, de azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak ne tette volna, mert ettől a szobában levő fények pengeélesnek tűntek, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, még mindig el vannak halványítva Piton varázslatától. 

– Hagyja abba! – mondta Piton, bár a gyógyító már megtette. – Nem tömhetem tízpercenként fejfájás-csillapító főzettel. 

_Na igen, Pitonnak valószínűleg rengeteg sokkal fontosabb dolga van..._

– Elvesztené a hatékonyságát, és akkor azután nagy gondban leszünk – tette hozzá Piton. 

_Ó_. 

– Talán holnap újra megpróbálhatná – javasolta Dumbledore. 

– Nem, egy ilyen reakció azt jelenti, hogy a bűvös gyógyítás nem alkalmazható – mondta határozott hangon a gyógyító. – Mr. Potternek saját tempójában kell visszanyernie majd az emlékeit. Azt javaslom, hogy olyan valaki szolgálatait vegyék igénybe, aki jártas az elme nem mágikus kezelésében. Természetesen nagyon kevés boszorkány vagy varázsló van, aki szakértője ennek a területnek, és tudomásom szerint Angliában egy sincs, de ismerek egy kvibli pszichológusnőt, aki esetenként varázslók ügyeivel is foglalkozik. A neve azt hiszem Grate, vagy Goode... mindenesetre megszerzem a címét és eljuttatom önökhöz. 

– Köszönjük – mondta komolyan Piton, arckifejezése különös volt. Harry egyáltalán nem tudta kiolvasni, hogy mit jelenthet. – Gondolja, hogy elmondhatunk néhány dolgot Harrynek, mielőtt a doktornő eljön? A nagynénjéről, például? 

_Miért, mi van a nagynénémmel?_

– Ó, igen – mondta Yatesborough, miközben elrakta a pálcáját. – Az nem okozhat semmiféle problémát. Mivel a memóriaveszteség mágikus természetű, a gurkóütés csak lehetőséget teremtett a mágiának, hogy beavatkozzon, ezért főleg úgy járjanak el, mintha _Exmemoriam_ történt volna. Meséljék el az elfelejtett évét, hogy legyen némi kontextusa, amiben teljesen meg tudja érteni a jelenlegi helyzetét. De tekintettel az előbbi reakcióra, nem tanácsolnám, hogy úgy próbálják meg helyreállítani az emlékeit, hogy egy Merengőbe téve megmutatják a sajátjaikat. Azzal valószínűleg több bajt okoznának, mint hasznot. Olyan technikákért, amik segíthetnek Mr. Potternek, hogy kiheverje az amnéziát, lépjenek kapcsolatba... ööö... azonnal elbaglyozom majd önöknek a nevét. 

– Köszönjük, hogy ilyen gyorsan eljött – mondta Dumbledore. – Poppy, lennél szíves kikísérni Yatesborough gyógyítót? Perselusnak és nekem szükségünk lesz néhány percre, hogy elmagyarázzuk Harrynek a dolgokat. 

Amikor kinyílt az ajtó, Harry hallotta, hogy gyors kérdések záporoznak a gyógyítóra. Kivehető volt Hermione és Ron, de még az átkozott Malfoy arisztokratikus hangja is. _Hát ő meg mi a fenéért van még mindig az ajtó előtt?_

Azután az ajtó becsukódott, összezárva Harryt Dumbledore-al és Pitonnal. Bizonyos oknál fogva Harrynek a siralomház jutott eszébe. Úgy érezte, hogy kiszabták rá az ítéletet; csak éppen nem tudja, hogy mi az. Hirtelen nyirkos lett a tenyere. 

– Tehát, mi is van a nagynénémmel? 

Piton volt az, aki válaszolt, és ehhez közelebb lépett. A kezei az ágytámlát simogatták, miközben beszélt. Olyan volt, mintha nem tudná, mit is csináljon velük, és ettől Harry csak még nyugtalanabbul érezte magát. _Piton soha nem idegeskedik. Soha._

– A nagynénéd meghalt – mondta, Harry szemébe mélyesztve a tekintetét. – A nagybátyád is. 

Harry úgy érezte, mintha az összes levegő elhagyta volna a tüdejét. _Halottak, tényleg? Meghaltak? Mindketten?_

Tudta, hogy sokkal szomorúbbnak kellene lennie, de hiába, nem volt képes rá, főleg, ha összehasonlítja Dursleyékat Siriusszal. Tudta, hogy milyen elveszíteni egy szeretett személyt, de Petúnia néni és Vernon bácsi soha sem voltak azok neki, bármennyire is ők voltak a családja. Vagy valami ahhoz hasonló... 

– Dudley is? 

– Az unokatestvéred jól van. Valójában elég jól kijössz vele mostanában. 

– Maga viccel. – _Habár Piton soha sose viccel, úgyhogy mégis igaz lehet._ Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Öhm... Dudley nem volt az autóban? 

– Nem autóbaleset volt, Harry – mondta az ágy lábánál álló Dumbledore. 

Persze, hogy nem. Végül is sok módja van a meghalásnak. Harry tudta. Csak úgy látszik, nem tudta lerázni magáról a szokást, hogy mindig az „autóbalesetre" gondoljon, amikor azt hallotta valakiről a mugli világban, hogy meghalt. 

– A nagynénéd leukémiában halt meg, a nagybátyád pedig néhány héttel később, egy halálfaló támadásban. 

– Ó, Istenem – mondta fásultan Harry. – Megölték, hogy nekem fájdalmat okozzanak. Ez rettenetes, főleg ha belegondolok, hogy... – nyelt egyet. Nem akarta kimondani a többit, bármennyire is igaz lenne. _Vernon bácsi meggyilkolása nem igazán célravezető, ha azzal engem akarnak bántani, mivel nem sok szeretet volt köztünk. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Vernon bácsi a nagy semmiért halt meg._

– Nem a te hibád volt – mondta megnyugtató hangon Piton. _Megnyugtató hangon!_ Harry nem tudta, hogy mit kezdjen ezzel. 

A probléma eltűnt, amikor a férfi izgága ujjai megpihentek Harry kézfején. Harry elrántotta a kezét, és tetőtől talpig átfutott rajta az undor. Nem akarta, hogy Piton a közelében legyen. Ez rossz volt, rettenetes volt... és dühössé tette Harryt. Nagyon dühössé. 

Ejnye... sokkal dühösebb lett tőle, mint az ésszerű lett volna. Harry tudta ezt, de hiába, amikor a feje tetejétől a lába ujjáig betöltötte a lángoló, forró düh. De miért is furcsa? Lehet, hogy Sirius halála mindenki másnak itt a szobában több mint egy éve történt, de számomra az emlék friss és fájdalmas. _És mit tett Piton, hogy megmentse Siriust azon a rettenetes éjszakán? Semmit. Az égvilágon semmit, egy ujját se mozdította, hogy segítsen!_

Úgyhogy természetes, hogy Harry még mindig dühös. 

– Ne érjen hozzám – motyogta remegve. – Mert... csak. 

Piton hátrált néhány lépést, és bemélyesztette a kezeit a köntöse hajtásaiba. 

– Nem a te hibád – mondta megint. – A nagybátyád azért vált célponttá, mert megígérte, hogy átad téged _Voldemort_ nak, és nem tette. A Rend túl jól őrzött téged. 

– Ó, Istenem! – mondta Harry, éppolyan fásultan, mint korábban. Nem számította arra, hogy azt fogja hallani, soha többé nem látja a nagynénjét és nagybátyját. A korábbi sokk forgószélként száguldott át rajta. És nem csak a tény miatt, hogy végül Vernon holtan akarta látni. Valami mást is észrevett, még egy dolgot, ami nem illeszkedett abba a világba, amiben tegnap élt. Harry Pitonra emelte a tekintetét, rettenetes haragja elmúlt egy pillanatra.

– Maga kimondta Voldemort nevét… 

– Igen. 

– De... maga soha nem mondja ki a nevét! 

Piton sötét szemei felizzottak. 

– Meggyőztél, hogy így a legjobb. 

Harrynek nem tetszett, ahogy ezt Piton mondta, és az sem, ahogy nézett rá. Azokban a fekete szemekben nem lehet más, csak gyűlölet, ha Potterről van szó, de most semmi ilyen nem volt bennük. És ez... ez egyszerűen rossz volt. Harry nem tudta, hogy erről mit gondoljon. 

– Gondolom, hogy Petúnia néni halálával a Privet Drive-i védővarázslatok megszűntek. Ezért tudtak támadni a halálfalók? – Megpróbált nem gondolni arra, hogy miért támadtak. Túlságosan is rettenetes volt azon elmélkedni, hogy... de állandóan ezen járt az esze. A saját nagybátyja eladta. Vernon bácsinak sokkal jobban kellett utálnia őt, mint ahogy azt Harry sejtette. De tudnia kellett volna. Az elmúlt néhány évben egyre inkább nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Vernon csak azért viselte el, mert Petúnia néni ragaszkodott hozzá. 

_Petúnia néni, aki szintén halott..._

Észrevette, hogy a kezei remegnek. Mély lélegzetet vett, és megpróbálta megállítani őket, de ez nem ment. Rájönni, hogy elfelejtett egy évet semmiség volt azzal összehasonlítva, ami azon év folyamán történt. És Dumbledore, meg Piton arckifejezéséből ítélve még több is volt, sokkal több. 

Egy újabb nagy levegőt vett.

– Rendben, kész vagyok. Mondják el a többit is. 

– Azt hiszem elég csak a legfontosabb tényeket, Perselus – mormolta az igazgató, kezeit összekulcsolva a mellkasa előtt. 

Pitonnak mintha ötlete se lett volna, hol kezdje, ami szokatlan volt tőle.

– Khm, nos, nem volt szóba jöhető családod, és hosszú időre elveszítetted a varázserődet... 

– _Elveszítettem a varázserőmet?_ – Harry összehúzta a szemét. – Hol a pálcám? 

– Nálam.

Harry rámeredt. 

– Miért? 

Piton türelmetlen pillantást vetett rá.

– Mivel te öntudatlan voltál, jobbnak láttam, ha vigyázok rá.

– Nem. Úgy értem, miért pont maga? És azonnal adja ide! 

– Addig nem, amíg nem beszéltünk – mondta Piton kissé remegő hangon. – És hogy miért én... nos, most értünk a lényeghez, amit el kell mondanom neked, Harry... 

– Minden rendben lesz, Perselus – mormolta az igazgató az ágy végéről. 

Piton féloldalasan rápillantott, mintha nem örülne a félbeszakításnak, amikor egyértelműen megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, vagy talán a bátorságát. 

– Nézze! – mondta Harry, és a kezei már viszkettek, annyira vágyott a pálcájára. Alig bírta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy pont _Pitonnál_ van. – Vissza akarom kapni a pálcámat. Úgyhogy ha előbb beszélnünk kell valamiről, akkor az Isten szerelmére, _beszéljen már!_ Miért nem kezdi egyből azzal, hogy miért szólít állandóan a keresztnevemen, rendben? Én tényleg... nem értem, miért. 

Piton biccentett egyet. Voltaképpen alig volt több egy rezdülésnél. 

– Ugyanazon okból raktam el _én_ a pálcádat a baleset után, amiért már több mint egy éve Harrynek szólítalak. Te... – érdes zaj töltötte a szobát, ahogy megköszörülte a torkát. – Te a fiam vagy. 

_Te a fiam vagy... te a fiam vagy... te a fiam vagy..._

A szavak újra meg újra felcsendültek Harry fejében, mint egy elszabadult harang. Olyan szavak, amiknek semmi értelmük, hacsak... 

Harry hirtelen tízszer olyan erősen akarta a pálcáját, mint azelőtt. Kivágódott a karja, majdnem úgy, mintha a kezében lenne a pálcája, és legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Piton gyakorlatilag félreugrott az útból. 

– Ereszd le a karodat – mondta komolyan Dumbledore. 

– De azt mondta...

– _Azonnal ereszd le a karodat!_

Harry megtette, bár fogalma sem volt, hogy mire a nagy felhajtás. Az _ilyen_ mutogatás azért nem _annyira_ durva. 

– Vonja vissza – mondta, dühösen meredve Pitonra, ha már nem volt szabad rámutatnia. – Azonnal vonja vissza! 

Piton a szokásosnál sápadtabbnak tűnt, mintha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy a szíve kibír-e egy újabb ijedtséget, bár Harry nem értette, hogy mi ijeszthette meg ennyire. 

– Nem fogom visszavonni. Akár emlékszel rá, akár nem, akár érdekel, akár nem, valóban a fiam vagy... 

– Csak akkor lehetnék a fia, ha az anyám megcsalta volna az apámat – morogta Harry, mert nem tudott uralkodni az indulatain –, és tudom, hogy maga szeret arról szövegelni, hogy az apám egy igazi seggfej volt, de az anyám szerette őt, és nem tett volna ilyen ronda dolgot... 

– Ajjaj – mondta Dumbledore. 

Pitonnak leesett az álla. 

– Nem, Perselus egész másra gondol – mondta az igazgató, a hangja annyira nyugtató volt, mintha egy bájital keveredett volna bele. – Az anyád rendes asszony volt, és természetesen nagyon szerette Jamest, igen. Perselus, mondd el Harrynek, hogy nem állt szándékodban bemocskolni az anyja emlékét! 

– Egyáltalán nem állt szándékomban befeketíteni őt – krákogott Piton. 

– Akkor sem, amikor sárvérűnek nevezte? – gúnyolódott Harry. 

Azonnal elszégyellte magát. Tudta, hogy hiba olyan információt terjeszteni, amihez olyan emlékekbe nézett bele, amik nem rá tartoznak. _De a fene egye meg, nem nyelem le, ha Piton arra céloz, hogy lefeküdt az anyámmal..._

– Te az _örökbefogadott fiam_ vagy – mondta kemény hangon Piton. Úgy hangzott, mintha szeretné felpofozni Harryt, de az arckifejezése nem illett ehhez a benyomáshoz, úgyhogy Harry egyre jobban összezavarodott. Mindennel kapcsolatban. 

– Az _örökbefogadott_ fia – ismételte lassan. – Mivel etet engem? 

– Örökbe fogadtalak. Így már elég világos? 

– Nem. Miért tette volna, és én miért egyeztem volna bele?! – Harry összehúzta a szemeit. – Lefogadom, hogy nem is úgy volt. A pokolba, lefogadom, hogy maga se tette volna ezt önként. Dumbledore erőltette, igaz? Mint az okklumencia leckéket!

– Örültem, hogy örökbe fogadhatlak, mivel addigra törődni kezdtem veled – mondta hűvösen Piton. – És igen, te magad is beleegyeztél. Részedről először inkább gyakorlatias döntés volt, mivel az örökbefogadás hivatalosan azért történt, hogy ahhoz hasonló védőpajzsot hozzunk létre, mint ami korábban védett téged a Privet Drive-on. Mindazonáltal nem tartott sokáig megszoknod, hogy van egy apád, és egy saját családod. 

– Egy saját családom? – ismételte Harry. – Ugye nem arra céloz, hogy _apunak_ szólítottam magát? 

– Nem túl gyakran. Általában apát mondtál, vagy Perselust, habár visszaváltottál az „uram"-ra, amikor mérges voltál rám. 

Harry horkantott. 

– Ami úgy nagyjából állandó lehetett. És maga hogy szólított engem? 

Piton az orrnyergét dörzsölgette, de erre a kérdésre hitetlenkedve pillantott Harryre. 

– Természetesen Harrynek, nem volt ez bőségesen demonstrálva, mióta felébredtél? 

– Jobb, ha ezt nem úgy érti, hogy Harry Piton... 

– Nem vetted fel a nevemet.

– Még jó, hogy nem! – Harry nem törődött azzal, hogy ez durva. Egyrészt az a gondolat, hogy ő Piton mostohafia, annyira... visszataszító, annyira bizarr volt, hogy el se akarta hinni, másrészt, nem igazán hitte, hogy Albus Dumbledore csak állna ott, és nem szólna semmit, ha Piton egy terjedelmes hazugsághálót szőne köré. Úgyhogy igaznak kell lennie, bármennyire valószínűtlen is.

Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki ismét hadakozik magával. Nyilvánvalóan igenlő eredményre jutott, mivel így folytatta:

– Draco azonban megtette. 

– Mit tett meg? 

Egy borotvaéles mosoly villant át Piton arcán, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

– Draco felvette a nevemet, amikor örökbe fogadtam. Ő a testvéred. 

Most Harry csak bámulni tudott.

– Az nem lehet! 

– Márpedig úgy van. 

– Dumbledore professzor! – mondta Harry, és erőlködve ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, bár fájdalmas volt. 

– Biztosíthatlak, Harryt, hogy minden, amit Perselus itt elmond neked, úgy igaz – mondta szelíden az igazgató.

– De Malfoynak vannak szülei! 

Piton és az igazgató váltottak egy újabb „Rend-ügy" pillantást, amit Harry már kezdett felismerni. 

– Meghaltak? – találgatott Harry. – Valaki a... öhm, az öreg fiúk közül megölte őket? 

– Itt megfelelőek a védővarázslatok, nyugodtan beszélhetsz nyíltan – mondta Dumbledore, de elégedettnek tűnt. Talán azért, mert Harrynek eszébe jutott az óvatosság, még ha korábban el is felejtette. Vagy talán azért, mert Malfoy szörnyű szülei halottak voltak... 

– A testvéred helyzete bonyolult – mondta Dumbledore. – Dracót kitagadták a szülei, olyan módon, amitől megszűntek a szülői jogaik, ami azt jelentette, hogy Perselus örökbe fogadhatta. Később Lucius Malfoy valóban meghalt. Mindazonáltal, és most hangsúlyoznom kell, hogy egy igen érzékeny természetű információt bízok rád, amit szigorúan meg kell tartanod magadnak... 

– Tehát én is rendtag vagyok! 

– Te és Draco mindketten azok vagytok – mondta Piton. 

Nos, ez határozottan kidurrantotta Harry légvárát. Mogorván nézett, bár tudta, hogy ettől valószínűleg ostobának és éretlennek tűnik. 

– Ahogy mondtam, Harry, nem köztudott tény, hogy Lucius Malfoy meghalt tavasszal. A mi Remus Lupinunk személyesíti meg őt, hogy továbbra is hozzáférésünk legyen Voldemort belső köréhez. 

Harry pislogott és újra Pitonra nézett. 

– Miért lenne szükségünk több hozzáférésre, mint maga? 

– Nyilván megérted, hogy Perselus nem tudott tovább kémkedni, miután köztudomású lett, hogy örökbe fogadott téged – mondta kedvesen Dumbledore. 

– Ezek szerint _mindenki_ tud erről? 

Amint megkérdezte, már tudta is, hogy nem kellett volna, mert a válasz egyértelmű. A barátai tudják, és Madam Pomfrey is, sőt jobban belegondolva még a gyógyítón is látszott, hogy tud valamit erről. Így már érthető, miért nem ellenkezett, amikor Piton követelte, hogy bent maradhasson Harry kezelése alatt, még akkor is, ha az nem sok eredményt hozott. 

Még szerencse. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy vissza akar emlékezni egy ilyen keszekuszaságra. _Testvérek Malfoyal... ez kész kabaré._

– Igen, az emberek tudják – mondta éles hangon Piton. – Egy örökbefogadás nyilvános dolog, Harry. 

– Különösen úgy, hogy téged meglehetősen nagy érdeklődéssel figyel a varázsvilág... – mondta Dumbledore rejtélyesen. 

– De maga nem tehetett volna valamit? – kérdezte reményvesztetten Harry. – Hogy csendben történjen a dolog? Úgy értem, ha csak azért kellett, hogy létrehozzunk valami védővarázslatot... de várjunk csak, Piton hogy tudja levédeni a tornyot? Nem kell ahhoz legalábbis griffendélesnek lennie? Továbbá... 

– Nem figyeltél rám az előbb? Nem csak azért fogadtalak örökbe, hogy létrehozzuk a pajzsokat. 

– Hát, ez a maga gondja, nem igaz? – vágott vissza Harry. – Nem tudom, hogy mitől voltam annyira... őrült tavaly, de bármi volt is az oka, most már túl vagyok rajta. Nem hagynám, hogy _maga_ fogadjon örökbe, mindegy, hogy miféle védővarázslatot kell elvégezni! 

– Inkább választanád a halált? 

– Tehát akkor _mégiscsak_ a védővarázslat miatt volt!

– Nem, nem azért! – Piton összecsípte az orrnyergét. – Harry, tudom, hogy nem emlékszel, de mi boldogok voltunk együtt, te, és Draco, és én. 

Harry ezt meg se akarta hallani, neki ez annyira nevetséges volt. 

– Nem válaszolt a toronnyal kapcsolatban. 

– A lakosztályom lett levédve a te biztonságod érdekében. Az elmúlt év legnagyobb részében nem a toronyban laktál. Lényegében egész addig nem, amíg a varázserőd vissza nem tért. 

– De már visszatért, igaz? – Harry megint kinyújtotta a kezét. – Akkor jó, kérem a pálcámat. 

– Visszatért, de van vele... egy kis probléma – mondta Piton, mélyen talárja belső zsebébe nyúlva. 

– Ez mégis mit jelent? 

– Azt hiszem, talán az lesz a legjobb, ha tapasztalatból jössz rá – mormolta Piton. – Harry... próbálj meg nem megijedni, ha a pálcád egy kissé... ellenálló lenne, amikor először varázsolsz. 

_Ellenálló? Ahogy akarja_. Harry nagyobb erővel kapta el a pálcáját, mint ami szükséges volt, de nem tehetett róla. Túl sokáig élt a varázsvilágban, hogy kényelmesen érezze magát nélküle. A nyarai, amikor el volt zárva tőle, színtiszta kínszenvedések voltak, különösen miután Voldemort visszatért a Trimágus Tusa során. Harry akkor nem tudott a védővarázslatokról, amik vigyáztak rá. 

Jó érzés volt, hogy a pálcája a kezében van. Szilárd és megbízható, mint egy barát, akire mindig számítani lehet. Valójában olyan volt, mint egy rég elveszett barát, aki végül hazajött. De ennek nem nagyon volt értelme. Mindenki azt mondta, hogy a gurkó csak „ma" találta el, úgyhogy nem lehetett nyolc vagy tizenkét óránál hosszabb ideig ájult... Lehet, hogy csak megkönnyebbült attól, hogy Piton átadta a pálcát. Harry már aggódott, hogy amilyen furán viselkedik, még próbálná megtartani saját magának. 

– Lumos – mondta, és felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor a pálcája csúcsa épp úgy fénylett fel, ahogy kellett, egy tüzes, erős fénnyel, valahol a sárga és narancssárga között. – Nox. Nem tűnik túl makrancosnak. 

Amikor újra Pitonra és Dumbledore-ra nézett, látta, hogy mindketten meg vannak lepve, sőt _döbbenve_. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy ennek mi lehetett az oka, de rossz érzése lett attól, ahogy Dumbledore szemeiben kihunyt minden csillogás. Nagyon rossz érzése. Látta, hogy Piton valósággal elfehéredett a szája körül. 

Harry sóhaját visszanyelve felszegte az állát, készen rá, hogy szembenézzen azzal, ami ennyire kiborította őket.

– Most meg mi a baj? 

\---------------------------------– 

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

**Aspen** , az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

**Quercus, béta és fordító**

**Lafan** , fordító

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	15. Chapter 15

_**Egy Páratlan Család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Tizenötödik Fejezet:**

_**Ember tervez** _

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Húsz perccel később Harry már úgy érezte, zsong a feje. Sok minden zúdult rá egyszerre, túlságosan is sok. _A pokolba, már ahhoz is legalább egy hónap kellene, mire elfogadnám a gondolatot, hogy Piton diákokat fogadott örökbe innen-onnan, amikor hatodéves voltam, annyira hihetetlen, de még ez is semmi ahhoz képest, amit a varázserőmről megtudtam._

Piton úgy magyarázta a dolgokat, hogy a varázsereje kiszámíthatatlanul tért vissza. Piton nem ezt a szót használta, de határozottan így értette, mivel ha hinni lehet neki, akkor Harry hónapokig csak párszaszóval volt képes varázsolni. Sőt, ha használta a pálcáját, a varázslatai rendkívül erősek voltak. Amolyan „ _a te Serpensortiád egy Baziliszkuszt keltett életre_ " erejűek. Úgyhogy Harry általában pálca nélküli varázslatokat használt. _Pálca nélkülieket!_

Egy szűk csoporton kívül senkinek nem volt szabad megtudnia, hogy képes erre, úgyhogy úgy tett, mintha használná a pálcáját, mikor pedig igazából egyáltalán nem használta. A „sötét ereje" szintén titok volt, annyira, hogy azt kellett tettetnie, mintha gyenge varázsló volna, akinek a varázsereje nem tért vissza megfelelően. 

De mindez többé már nem számított, mert amikor megpróbált párszaszóval varázsolni – miközben arra a szörnyű címerre nézett, mivel látnia kellett egy kígyót – semmiféle mágikus esemény nem történt. Nem számított, hogy használta a pálcáját, vagy sem. 

A rendes varázslata ugyanolyan volt, mint korábban, mintha az az év, amit elfelejtett, soha nem is történt volna meg. 

– Lehet, hogy csak a megfelelő varázsige kérdése – mormolt oda Piton Dumbledore-nak, miután Harry tizedik párszaszóval mondott varázsigéje sem eredményezett semmit. 

– Igen, igen, a varázsige gyűjteménye... 

Amikor Harry rákérdezett, egy kicsit magyaráztak arról, hogy a varázslatai milyen egyediek, mivel a párszaszó varázslatai arra reagáltak, amit Harry az adott varázslatról gondolt, amikor először megtanulta, és nem szükségképpen arra, ahogy azt latinul kifejezték.

– Majd ki fogom próbálni azt a lexikont – mondta fáradtan – de őszintén megvallva… úgy érzem, az a gurkó csak visszapofozott engem a saját kis életembe. – _Abba, ahol nem vagyok Piton mostohafia,_ gondolta. – Ahol senki sem várja el tőlem, hogy olyan hatalmas erőm legyen... 

– A jóslat mást mond: _Olyan_ erő, _amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer_ , Harry – mondta Dumbledore, hosszan bámulva a fiúra a félhold alakú szemüvege fölött. 

Harry összerezzent. _Igen, meg akarom nyerni a háborút, de én magam nem vagyok fegyver, és nem az én hibám, hogy többé már nem rendelkezem azzal a sötét erővel..._

– Más dolog is van, amiről beszélnünk kell – mondta szelíden Piton. Harry oldalvást ránézett, azon gondolkozva, hogy miben sántikálhat. Nem igazán hitte, hogy Piton észrevette a bosszúságát, úgyhogy bizonyára megvan a maga mardekáros oka, amiért témát akar váltani. 

Azokról a „másik dolgokról" kiderült, hogy különböző olyan tények zűrzavara, amik aztán a fejében kavarogtak; egy részük szinte kézen állást mutatott be, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét. Harry nem igazán tudta részletesen végiggondolni egyiket sem, mivel erőszakosan egyre csak tolakodtak egymás elé. 

Mint megtudta, a címere azért néz ki úgy, ahogy, mert ő mardekáros is, griffendéles is _egyszerre_. Minden tanár Draco _Pitonnak_ szólítja Malfoyt. Piton _professzornak_ viszont van egy háza valahol vidéken, és amikor a szünetekben oda mennek, akkor Malfoy és Harry közös szobát kap. Piton lakosztályában is hónapokig osztoztak egy szobán, de Harryt valahogy mégsem ölte meg senki álmában. Még akkor sem, amikor az előző év legnagyobb részében varázsereje sem volt. 

Az egyetlen érthető dolog abból, amit hallott, az volt, hogy Malfoyt kicsapták. _Átkozottul ideje volt már. Szégyen, hogy a Felügyelő Bizottság végül úgy döntött, hogy visszaengedi._

– Azt hiszem, ennyi elég – mondta erőtlenül Harry, mikor Piton azt kezdte mesélni, hogy Nott az Azkabanban van, mert kilökte Pansy Parkinsont a Bagolyházból. – Képtelen vagyok... többet nem akarok most hallani. 

Úgy látszik, hogy Madam Pomfrey épp egy ilyen bejelentésre várt. 

– Akkor kifelé mindenki! – mondta, ahogy suhogó szoknyában feléjük sietett. Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak hamarabb visszajött volna, mert akkor nem kellett volna hallania a sötét erőről, és a pálca nélküli varázslatról. Piton hangsúlyozta, hogy Madam Pomfrey egyikről sem tud, csak annyit, hogy Harrynek volt néhány erőszakos, vad varázslatrohama, mialatt lábadozott az egy évvel korábbi halálfaló támadás után. 

Harry bizony azt kívánta, bárcsak ő se tudna ezekről a sötét erőkről. Már az elnevezéstől is remegni kezdett. _Nem vagyok sötét varázsló, és akárhogy néz ki a címerem, nem vagyok mardekáros. Még félig sem._

– Azt mondtam, kifelé! – szólította fel őket újból éles hangján a mediboszorkány. – Mr. Potternek pihenésére van szüksége! 

– Igen, így van – mondta Harry, lecsúszva az ágyban, és az álláig húzva a takarót. – Úgy érzem magam, mintha egy troll gyalogolt volna át rajtam. 

Ez túlzás volt. Inkább mintha nagy súly nehezedett volna rá. És a feje elég kótyagos volt ahhoz, hogy ha tíz másodpercre becsukná a szemeit, valószínűleg elájulna. A szoba homályos fényei elhalványultak és felerősödtek, ahogy nézte őket. 

Amikor Harry szemei becsukódtak, egy kéz ereszkedett a vállára. Megremegett és azt mondta magának, hogy bizonyára Dumbledore az. Ez jobb volt, mint a másik alternatíva, amire még gondolni sem bírt. Tehát nem is gondolt rá. Ahogy nem is válaszolt, amikor Piton hangja – _pfúj, túlságosan közelről_ – azt mondta, hogy másnap még beszélnek majd. 

Hallotta, ahogy a léptek eltávolodnak, azután a folyosói hangzavart. Ron és Hermione látni szerették volna. _Ó, te jó Isten, Malfoy is._

De senki nem jött be, és mielőtt Harry szólhatott volna, hogy szeretné, ha a barátai mellé ülnének, a becsukódó ajtó kizárta a hangokat, de már ez sem számított. Öt másodperc múlva mélyen aludt. 

**\------------------------------------------------–**

Harry kétszer is felébredt az éjszaka folyamán. Fájdalom ölelte körbe a fejét, és ő felhörpintett egy-egy fiolányi bájitalt, amit Madam Pomfrey nyomott a kezébe. 

Amikor a hajnal sápadt fénye elkezdett beszűrődni az ablakokat takaró függönyökön, Harry szeme ismét felpattant. Egy hosszú pillanatig teljesen üres fejjel meredt a kőmennyezetre. Még arra sem jött rá, hogy a gyengélkedőn van. Azután egy kicsit megmozdította a fejét és rájött, hogy az, ami a fejét támasztja, nem párna. 

Odanyúlt, hogy megérintse a feje bal oldala köré tekert kötést, és csak akkor ugrott be neki az előző este. 

Piton. Dumbledore, Ron és Hermione. _Az a gyógyító... Yatesvalamicsoda... mi lett volna, ha képes lett volna helyreállítani az emlékeimet?_

Harry sietve elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. Korábban ugyan szeretett volna emlékezni az elfelejtett évére, de most, hogy már volt róla egy halvány fogalma, mit veszített, azt gondolta, nem is baj, ha nem sikerül. _Csak egy bolond akarná, hogy egy olyan fogadja örökbe, mint Piton. És hogy Malfoy lenne a testvérem? Na nehogy már!_

_És ami a „sötét erőmet" illeti... Nos, az jól jöhet Voldemort ellen, de ahogy Piton és Dumbledore leírta... az nekem nagyon nem tetszik. Ez egy újabb dolog, amiben más vagyok, mint a többiek. A párszaszó már önmagában is elég rossz, nemhogy azzal varázsolni...!_

És _az_ a rész még csak titok sem volt. Mindenki tudta, hogy kígyónyelven varázsol! Eltöprengett, hogy hány diák hőkölt hátra tőle órán, és hányan szaporázták meg a lépésüket és szaladtak el sikítva a folyosón. 

_Miért nem lehetek egyszerűen csak Harry végre? Miért nem lehetek soha normális?_

_Hát, most megint az vagyok. De vajon tényleg?_

Hirtelen eltöltötte az aggodalom, felkapta a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényről és kipróbált még néhány alapvető varázslatot. Amikor azok éppen úgy működtek, ahogy kellett, sokkal jobban érezte magát. A bűbájai nyilvánvalóan jók. Hmm, az átváltoztatásai szintén. 

A kivédése egy kicsit aggasztóbb volt, mivel a Patrónus bűbája nem működött, de Harry ezt annak a rovására írta, hogy pillanatnyilag nehézséget okozott számára egy teljesen boldog emlékre koncentrálni. És természetesen itt a gyengélkedőn nem volt rá lehetősége, hogy leellenőrizze, még mindig jó-e Bájitaltanból. 

Attól, hogy a Bájitaltanra gondolt, kissé megremegett, mert még több dolog jutott eszébe az előző éjszakából _. Piton olyan... hát, furcsa volt. Tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem volt pitonos. Hol maradt a sötét szarkazmusa? Hol maradtak a sértések, az állandó utalások arra, hogy épp olyan vagyok, mint az apám?_

Egy hisztérikusba hajló nevetés tört elő összeszorított fogai közül, mert ami Pitont illeti, most ő volt Harry apja. Harrynek valószínűleg üstöket kell sikálnia, ha csak megemlíti Jamest. 

És azok a szavak, amiket Piton használt... _figyelem, aggodalom_... azoknak semmi értelmük nem volt. Valójában Harry belül betegnek érezze magát tőlük. Mindig féltékeny volt Ronra, mert neki igazi családja volt, és természetesen egyszer-kétszer ő is fantáziált arról, hogy milyen lehet, ha az embernek élő szülője van, de egyáltalán nem tudta, hogy ennyire vágyakozik erre. Hagyni, hogy _Piton_ örökbe fogadja? Épp elég volt hetente néhány órán át elviselni őt az osztályban. _De tényleg ezzel az emberrel éltem? Hónapokon keresztül? És Piton fiának tartottam magam?_

Harry ökölbe szorította kezét a takaró alatt és megrázta a fejét: _Nem, nem, és nem!_ _Ez a része nem lehet igaz. Örökbe fogadott ugyan, mert a vérvarázslatok megszűntek Petúnia néni halálával, ezért a varázserőm nélkül sebezhető voltam, és szükségem volt egy új védőpajzsra. Az örökbefogadás vette át a vér helyét, és azért egyeztem bele, mert Dumbledore ragaszkodott hozzá._

_Éppen úgy, mint azokhoz a szörnyű okklumencia leckékhez is._

Igen, így érthető. Dumbledore valószínűleg azt mondta Harrynek, hogy tettesse, hogy nem nagyon bánja az örökbefogadást. Harry szinte hallotta is: _Vele kell élned, amíg visszatér a varázserőd. A saját biztonságod érdekében, Harry. Az mindennél fontosabb. És miért ne tennéd a pincében töltött idődet olyan kellemessé, amennyire csak lehetséges? Kényszeríteni fogom Piton professzort, hogy rendesen bánjon veled..._

_És a terv túl jól működött, ez minden. Piton elhitte, hogy önszántamból lettem a mostohafia. Ami őt illeti, úgy tűnik, boldoggá teszi, hogy az örökbefogadó apám lehet... nos, ezt nem is olyan nehéz megérteni. Ez még több jogot ad neki fölöttem. Piton ezt imádja. Mert mi lehetne nagyobb elégtétel számára, mint rávenni James fiát, hogy apjaként gondoljon Perselus Pitonra?_

_Hogy cseszné meg_ , gondolta Harry, de rögtön el is töprengett, honnan jön neki egy ilyen kifejezés. Általában nem dobálózott csúnya szavakkal, még gondolatban sem. És nem nagyon tudta elképzelni, hogy ha Piton hallotta őt így beszélni, nem mosta ki a száját azonnal valami ocsmány ízű bájitallal. 

De nem számít. Egy évvel idősebb volt; talán ez rá a magyarázat. 

_Most csak az számít, hogy Piton, ahogy mondta, reggel visszajön, hogy tudjunk beszélni egy keveset. Hát egy lófaszt,_ gondolta, és már kifejezetten tetszett neki a trágár szó. _Miről tudnának még beszélni? Ijesztő sötét erőkről, amikhez többé nincs közöm? Az örökbefogadásról? Piton beszélhet amit akar, de én nem leszek itt, hogy végighallgassam. Nem érdekel, mit mondtam vagy tettem, amíg flúgos voltam, és vad varázslat csöpögött az ujjamból, biztos nem gondoltam komolyan. Nem vagyok Piton mostohafia, még kevésbé Malfoy testvére. Azért nem, mert ez számomra nem a valóság._

– Máris felébredt? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey a maga kapkodó módján, miközben feléje igyekezett. – Még csak fél öt van. 

_Csak fél öt... Vajon milyen korán dönt úgy Piton, hogy feljön körülszimatolni?_

Nos, legalább Harrynek most volt egy terve. 

– Le lehetne venni ezt a kötést? – kérdezte, olyan érthetően beszélve, ahogy csak tudott. Nem szabad, hogy Madam Pomfrey észrevegye, milyen bágyadtak a szavai, és hogy érzi magát. – Azt hiszem, nincs szükségem rá.

A nővér egy kotkodácsolásra emlékeztető varázsigét mondott, miközben megpöccintette a pálcáját, és a kötés elkezdett letekeredni Harry fejéről, aki meghökkenve bámulta, milyen hosszú a fásli. 

– Ó! Ez nem is vérzik – mondta, amikor a fásli vége ellebegett tőle. – Akkor az ütés nem is volt olyan súlyos...

A medimágus eltüntette a kötést, és meglehetősen kritikusan nézett rá. 

– Ó, a fejsebek rettenetesen véreznek, Mr. Potter, de természetesen begyógyítottam, mielőtt felhelyeztem a fáslit. Hogy kipárnázzam, tudja. 

Harry nem értette, hogy a párnája miért nem volt elég, de azt gondolta, ha túl sokat kérdez, zavartnak fog tűnni. Nem akart okot adni a boszorkánynak, hogy itt tartsa. 

– Nos, ma reggel sokkal jobban érzem magam. Köszönöm azokat az éjszakai bájitalokat. Azt hiszem, hatásosak voltak. 

Pomfrey merőn nézett rá.

– De nem emlékszik semmi többre, mint tegnap. 

– Nem, de úgy értettem, hogy nincs semmi, amit maga tenni tudna ezzel kapcsolatban. És úgy gondolom, hogy a fizikai sérüléseim elég jól begyógyultak... 

– Engedje meg, hogy ezt én ítéljem meg – mondta szigorúan, és a varázslat átáradt Harryn, ahogy Pomfrey bűbájok sorát hajította rá. – Sokkal több pihenésre van szüksége. 

– Akkor ennyi – mondta Harry, átlendítve a lábait az ágy széle fölött, és megpróbált úgy kinézni, mintha ez nem járt volna semmilyen erőfeszítéssel. – Visszamegyek a Toronyba. Jobban fogok aludni a saját ágyamban. 

– Ha csak össze nem esik, mire odaér – mondta a nő epésen. – Azon kívül, azt hiszem, az apja arra számít, hogy itt lesz, amikor megérkezik.

– Ne nevezze így – csattant fel Harry. Most rájött, hogy a nő tegnap is megtette. _Fúj_. 

Körülnézett a ruháit keresve, de természetesen csak a kviddics egyenruhája volt ott, szépen összehajtogatva a mellette levő ágyon, úgy, hogy pont az a szörnyű címer volt a közepén felfelé. _Semmi baj, végül is csak egy rajz. Nem jelent semmit. Nekem nem._

Hordhatja, amíg a Toronyba ér. 

– Megbocsátana? – kérdezte a medimágust, miközben felállt. – Le kell vennem ezt a pizsamát. 

A nő még egy pillanatig ott állt, végignézett rajta, azután sóhajtott. 

– Ha szeretné elbocsáttatni magát... nos, felteszem, mivel nagykorú... 

_Így igaz, nagykorú_. A nő már korábban is mondott valamit erről, de nem igazán figyelt fel rá. De most igen. Most már felnőtt. Úgy is érezte magát. Talán nem kellene, tekintve, hogy nem emlékezett arra, hogy tizenhét éves lett, de az is igaz, hogy már évek óta felnőtt felelősséget hordoz. Nem volt választása. Dursleyék voltak az egyetlen szülei, akiket valaha igazán ismert, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy valaha szülőként viselkedtek vele. 

_És most Dursleyék halottak._

_Mint ahogy Sirius is._

Harry nyelt egyet, és megpróbált nem gondolni erre. 

– Meggondolta magát? 

– Nem, csak gombóc van a torkomban. – Most, hogy úgy tűnt, a nő nem próbálja meg itt tartani őt, sokkal kevésbé volt mogorva vele. – Mondja el megint, hogy mi a varázsige, amivel azokat a paravánokat varázsolja elő. 

– Majd bemegyek az irodámba, amíg átöltözik, Mr. Potter. 

_Mr. Potter. De vicces. Szólíthatna Harrynek is, ha akarná. Nem zavarna, ő nem. Helyette Piton szólít így. És tőle nagyon is zavar._

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry újabb megdöbbenése akkor következett be, amikor feltette a szemüvegét. 

A kviddicsköpenye zsebébe süllyesztve találta, és a szokás hatalmának engedelmeskedve felrakta, hogy aztán rájöjjön: egyáltalán semmi nem változott a látáserősségében. Meglepetten nézett körül, aztán ismét levette. Igen... a szoba éppolyan éles volt, mint korábban. 

Ennek semmi értelme nem volt; magától senkinek nem javul meg a rövidlátása. Még a varázslóknak sem. Habár nem tudta biztosan, de azt a tényt nem lehetett tagadni, hogy nem volt többé szüksége külső segítségre a látásában, úgyhogy visszacsúsztatta a szemüvegét a zsebébe, és elindult a Griffendél toronyba. 

Kissé meztelennek érezte magát így, hogy semmi nem volt az orrnyergén, de feltételezte, hogy hozzá fog szokni, hogy nem hordja a szemüvegét. 

A második meglepetést az okozta, hogy a roxforti folyosók mérföldekre tudnak nyúlni, ha akarnak. Soha azelőtt nem tűnt ilyen hosszúnak az út a gyengélkedőről a Toronyba, igaz, hogy még soha nem próbálta úgy végigjárni, hogy a feje csengett, mint egy mugli telefon. Harry vonszolta magát, egyre nehezebben lihegve, az izmai sikítottak tiltakozásukban, hogy aztán a Kövér Hölgyhöz érve rájöjjön, fogalma sincs, mi lehet a jelszó. 

– Öhm... amnézia – próbálta elmagyarázni. – Nem felejtettem el a jelszót. Vagyis, akarom mondani elfelejtettem, de nem gondatlanságból... – Nekirogyott a falnak és lassan lecsúszott mellette, a fejét szorítva. Addigra már egyszerre csengett és lüktetett, és a kettő kombinációjától hányingere volt. – Nem tehetne kivételt? Csak most az egyszer? 

Nem, a portré nem tehetett, úgyhogy Harry a lépcsőházban ült, el-elbóbiskolva, amíg valaki végül kijött a portrélyukon, és megbotlott benne. Mint kiderült, Neville volt az. 

– Harry! – kiáltotta, és felsegítette. 

Harry rátámaszkodott, addigra szinte részegnek érezte magát, annyira kimerült volt. 

– Szia Neville. Öhm... rég nem láttalak, assz'em. Úgy értem, számomra egy éve volt, még ha nem is tűnik annyinak... Ööö... elmondták neked, ugye? Ron és Hermione? 

– Igen, gondjaid vannak az emlékezeteddel. Gyere, Harry. Ágyba dugunk téged! 

– Ágy, mmm – mondta vágyakozva Harry, feje oldalra billent. 

Megmászni a lépcsőket a hálószobáig kész kínszenvedés volt, még úgy is, hogy Neville támogatta, de végül sikerült, és bemászott az ágyába. Halványan érzékelte, hogy a másik fiú behúzza a sötétítőket és mond valamit, de a fülzúgás miatt Harry nem hallotta, hogy mit. 

Az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt elájult volna az volt, bárcsak még mindig rajta lenne a kötés, hogy kipárnázza a fejét. _Még a párnám is fáj, hogy a fene egye meg._

Azután nem volt más, csak a sötétség, ami a semmiből érkezett és elnyelte őt. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry később elcsodálkozott azon, miért gondolta, hogy Piton nem tud belépni a Griffendél toronyba. Nyilvánvalóan be tudott, mivel Harry ágya mellett ült, hosszú ujjaival egy könyvet lapozgatva. Nos, ha a gyengélkedőről való távozás nem segített, talán az fog, ha egész nap alvást színlel... 

– Tudom, hogy ébren vagy – mondta Piton anélkül, hogy felemelte volna a szemeit az olvasmányáról.

 _Hát ennyit a tervről._

Harry felült és megpróbált erősebbnek tűnni, mint ahogy érezte magát. 

– Igen, ébren vagyok, úgyhogy most már távozhat! 

Piton félretette a könyvet. 

– Ha már a távozásnál tartunk, nem kellett volna olyan hirtelen távoznod a gyengélkedőről, Harry. Longbottom azt mondta, hogy félholtan talált rád a folyosón.

– A Kövér Dáma nem akart beengedni – motyogott Harry. 

– Ez nem lett volna probléma, ha megvársz engem. 

_Ó, csodás._ Piton ismer egy jelszót, amivel be tud jutni a Toronyba. Harry már kitalálta, hogy mindenkinek megmondja a Griffendélben, hogy semmilyen körülmények között ne engedjék be Pitont, de most ezt a tervét is lehúzhatja. Nos, azt még mindig kérheti, hogy semmit ne mondjanak róla Pitonnak. Mi üthetett Nevillebe? 

Ugyanaz, ami mindenki másba: Harry csele, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha örülne az örökbefogadásnak túl jól működött. Az emberek azt gondolták, hogy ő tényleg Piton fia. _Micsoda zűrzavar._

– Mondja meg Neville-nek, hogy látni akarom – mondta, Piton helyett a falat bámulva. – Most! Kifelé mentében. Uram. 

– Pillanatnyilag nem áll szándékomban távozni, és Longbottom amúgy sincs itt. Amikor elhagyta a lakosztályomat, azt mondta, hogy reggelizni készül. 

– Ó, maga őt is örökbe fogadta? – kérdezte Harry, ismét Pitonra pillantva. 

– Természetesen nem... 

– Akkor nem tudom, hogy miért van annyira bizalmas viszonyban magával, hogy tudja, hol lakik, vagy hogy elmondja magának a napi terveit! 

Piton szemei villogtak, de a hangja elég nyugodt maradt. 

– Meglátogatott téged, amíg a pincében laktál. És abban a kontextusban említette a reggelit, hogy érdeklődött, vajon hozzon-e neked is valami ennivalót. 

_Mindegy. Neville akkor se rohangáljon le oda, csak mert elájultam, hiszen egyébként jól vagyok, és semmi szükségem egy horgas orrú szemét tanárra, aki úgy gondolja, hogy bármi keresnivalója lenne itt._

Harry gyomra ezt a pillanatot választotta ahhoz, hogy megkorduljon. Valószínűleg az étel említésére. 

– Azt mondtam neki, hogy én majd gondoskodok reggeliről – tette hozzá Piton, és gyors egymásutánban háromszor pattintott az ujjával. Egy gőzölő tálca jelent meg, a levegőben lebegve, Harry ágya mellett. Harry érte nyúlt, hogy Pitonnak ne legyen oka közelebb jönni. 

Azután eltöprengett, hogy megehet-e bármit _,_ amit _Pitontól_ kap. _Túl jól viselem én ezt az örökbefogadásról szóló hírt. Lehet, hogy ez azoknak a bájitaloknak köszönhető, amiket Piton erőltetett belém, vagy csak a fejsérülésem miatt nem veszem elég komolyan._

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, azután sóhajtott. 

– Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy megmérgeznélek, Harry? 

– Nézze, nem tudom, mit higgyek – csattant fel Harry, habár nagyon is tudta. Azt gondolta, a ravasz Piton szinte biztos, hogy nyugtató főzettel itatta meg az éjszaka. Az sok mindent megmagyarázna. Nos, most, hogy nem volt nyugodt, nem is akar az lenni. – Csak azt tudom, hogy éhes vagyok, és ebből egy falatot se tudnék enni, mindegy, hogy maga mit mond. Lemegyek a Nagyterembe... 

– A kviddics uniformisodban? 

Harry elvörösödött. Korábban annyira fáradt volt, hogy eszébe se jutott tiszta pizsamát húzni. A pokolba, még a csizmáit se vette le. Nem csoda, hogy annyira kényelmetlenül érezte magát. 

– Rendes ruhát veszek fel – vicsorgott, de amikor megpróbált felkelni, hogy megtegye, a talaj inogni kezdett a lábai alatt. Biztosan már nagyon régóta nem evett semmit. 

– Ágyban maradsz – mondta Piton, és mintegy végrehajtva az utasítást, az egyik kezét Harry vállára tette, és visszanyomta őt a matracra. 

Abban a pillanatban, amint a férfi keze hozzá ért, Harry elveszítette a fejét.

– _Ne nyúljon hozzám_! Soha többé! Nincs rá joga! 

– Mássz vissza az ágyadba egyedül, és akkor nem fogok – mondta Piton, és mereven nézte, amíg Harry megtette. – Most maradj ott. Elrendezem, hogy olyan ételt kapj, amit hajlandó vagy megenni. Merem remélni, hogy még mindig megbízol Mr. Weasleyben, ugye? 

– Ne célozgasson arra, hogy tegnapelőtt bíztam magában, mert tudom, hogy nem tehettem! – Piton csak tovább bámult rá. – Igen, megbízom Ronban! 

Piton kiviharzott a szobából, feltehetően azért, hogy megkeresse a fiút. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy Harry kilopakodjon, amíg Piton nincs jelen, de tudta, hogy nem jutna messze. Azonkívül nincs hova mennie. 

– Most dugjunk téged valami sokkal kényelmesebbe, mint a kviddics ruhád – mondta fürgén Piton, amikor visszamasírozott. Amikor felemelte a pálcáját, Harry összerezzent, de Piton csak arra használta, hogy eltüntesse a tálcát, amit Harry visszautasított. Egy izom Piton szája közelében vadul megrándult, de ez volt az egyetlen jele annak, hogy észrevette Harry reakcióját a pálcájára. 

– Egyedül is fel tudok öltözni – jelentett ki Harry, és belegabalyodott a köpenyébe, miközben megpróbálta lehámozni magáról. Tudta, hogy ostobán nézhet ki, de nem érdekelte. Nem akarta, hogy Piton a közelébe jöjjön. Ha a férfi megint megérinti őt, bármilyen okból is, sikítani fog. 

Végül sikerült kihúznia a köpenyt maga alól, és a testhez álló mez aljához nyúlt. Piton háttal állt neki, de ez alig számított valamit.

– Menjen ki! Uram. 

Piton nem reagált a kifakadására, csak letett az ágy végére egy csíkos pizsamát. Harry nem ismerte fel. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ehhez hozzá kell szoknia. Hát, ez legalább nyilvánvalóan nem Dudley levetett cucca volt. Nagynak tűnt Harrynek, de közel sem volt olyan nagy, mint az. 

– Kint leszek, ha segítségre van szükséged – állt meg egy pillanatra az ajtóban Piton. 

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy dühösen meredjen rá, de nem kellett ezt sokáig csinálnia, mert Piton végül távozott. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban érezné magát puha pizsamában és mert megette az ételt, amit Ron hozott a konyháról, de hiába, mivel Piton még mindig ott volt a közelében. 

Legalább nem beszélt sokat. Ráadásul már nem is meredt rá. Csak olvasgatta a könyvét, néha-néha felpillantva belőle, amíg Harry evett. Harry még ennyi szemkontaktustól is remegni kezdett. 

– Nézze – mondta végül Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy itt legyen, és szükségem sincs magára. Most, hogy ettem, sokkal erősebbnek érzem magam, és ha megint szédelegnék, egy csomó barátom van, akik nem engednének pofára esni. 

Piton összecsapta a könyvét. 

– Nem gondolod, hogy van némi megbeszélnivalónk? 

– Nem akarok beszélni _arról_. 

– A testvéred is szeretne beszélni veled... 

Harry mogorván nézett. 

– Malfoyjal sem beszélek, és ne nevezze őt testvéremnek. Uram!

– Azt hiszem, jobban szeretném, ha elhagynál minden megszólítást, semmint hogy ilyen hangon nevezzél „uramnak". 

Harry alig tudta elhinni, hogy Piton ezt mondta, és nem azért, mert ez ellenkezett mindennel, amit a férfi valaha mondott. Nem, a meglepő rész a szavak mögötti üzenet volt. Az „uram" zavarta Pitont, ha Harrytől származott. 

_Fegyvereket adsz a kezembe..._

Olyan fegyverek, amiket Harry használni akart, mert a benne fortyogó harag azt követelte, hogy tegyen valamit... 

– Nos, én meg jobb' szeretném, ha maga elmenne...

– Miért? 

Harry csak bámult. 

– Mégis mit gondol? 

– Nem akarsz arról beszélni, hogy mi változott közöttünk, vagy hogy miért? 

– Ha elveszítem a higgadtságomat, maga pontokat fog levonni a Griffendéltől. – Harry gúnyosan felröhögött. – Szerintem, maga pont azért próbál felhúzni engem, hogy legyen oka rá. 

_Habár mikor volt Pitonnak ilyesmire szüksége?_

– Manapság nem csak griffendéles vagy – mondta komolyan Piton.

– De igen, az vagyok. Elmegyek majd és baglyozok egy megfelelő címerért, hogy ne kelljen hordanom azt a ronda izét. 

Piton vonásairól egy pillanatra minden kifejezés eltűnt. 

Egész eddig Harry nem is vette észre, hogy Piton mennyi érzelmet mutat. Tényleg nem úgy viselkedett, mint a megszokott önmaga. De hát szinte senki nem tette. Még Remus sem, ha a Malfoy Kúriában lakott, ahogy Harrynek mondták. 

– A számlálókra céloztam – mondta egy pillanattal később Piton. – Bármi teszel a talároddal, a kastély továbbra is két ház tagjának fog tartani téged. A Mardekártól és a Griffendéltől is veszítesz pontokat. 

Harry megint felröhögött. 

– Lefogadom, hogy maga egyáltalán nem szereti ezt. Mit csinál, Rontól von le pontokat, amikor meg akar büntetni engem? 

Valami villant Piton szemeiben. 

– Tényleg ezt csinálja! 

– Egyszer csináltam – javította ki Piton. 

– Ez szánalmas. – _És ha Piton nem szereti, akkor azért is..._ – Uram! 

– Soha nem állítottam, hogy tökéletes apa vagyok. – Piton hangja nagyon halk volt, amikor folytatta, a szemeit beárnyékolta valamiféle érzelem, amit Harry egyáltalán nem tudott kiolvasni. – Sok hibát elkövettem veled. 

Talán most először a gurkóütés óta, Harry érezte, ahogy a megkönnyebbülés átsöpör rajta. 

– Akkor egyetért velem abban, hogy ez az örökbefogadás dolog nem működik...

Piton megrázta a fejét, a sötét haja lágyan meglebbent. 

– Nem ezt mondtam. Harry... egyetlen szülő sem tökéletes, és én a legtöbbnél kevesebb tapasztalattal rendelkezem, és egyéb... problémáim is voltak.

– Mint például, hogy mindig utált engem – mondta szárazon Harry. 

– Én a saját apámmal való működésképtelen kapcsolatomra gondoltam – mondta Piton, a szavak úgy hangzottak, mintha akarata ellenére húzták volna ki belőle. – Tudsz erről egy keveset, még ha most... 

– Ó, szuper! Emlegesse fel a Merengőt _megint._ Döngöljön megint bele egy falba, miért is ne... 

Piton kisöpörte haját az arcából. 

– Nem utállak. Egyetlen porcikádat sem utálom, és sajnálom a múltban irántad tanúsított szánalmas viselkedésemet. 

Talán komolyan gondolta ezt, most már nehéz lett volna megmondani. Harry csak annyit tudott biztosan, hogy neki nem számít. Nem tudott átsiklani az évekig tartó ellenségeskedésen, csak azért, mert valami másik verziója úgy csinált, mintha az soha nem is történt volna meg. 

– Nos, nem bocsátottam meg magának. 

Piton félrenézett. 

– Igen. Tudom. 

– Akkor jó. Tudjuk, hogy hányadán állunk. Tudna most távozni, uram _?_ A barátaim valószínűleg kezdik elunni, hogy a klubhelyiségben kell lógniuk. 

Senki nem lépett be a hálóba, mióta Ron – együttérző arccal – beadta Harry reggelijét. Az évfolyamtársai valószínűleg mind tudták, hogy Pitonnal van bent. 

Harry meglepetésére a bájitalmester valóban felállt. _Ideje, hogy vegye a célzást._

– Holnap hétfő. Gondolod, hogy elég jól fogod érezni magad ahhoz, hogy részt vegyél az órákon? 

– Igen, azt hiszem... 

– Akkor még fontosabb, hogy csak pihenésre használd a nap hátralevő részét. 

Harry nem örült, hogy Piton megmondja neki, mit tegyen, még kevésbé az arra való célzásnak, hogy Harry teljesen hülye, de ha a férfi végre elmegy, akkor nem most van az ideje vitát indítani. 

– Dr. Goode ma este itt lesz, hogy beszéljen veled. Hétkor jövök érted. A hopp-hálózattal hazamegyünk, hogy biztosítva legyenek számodra a megfelelő hangszigetelő védőbűbájok. 

Ennyit a vita elkerüléséről. 

– Hogy hova hoppanálunk?

– Haza... – Piton megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. – Oh! 

– Így igaz, én már otthon vagyok. 

– Bárhogy legyen is, a lakosztályomba hoppanálunk. 

– Kösz, de inkább a lábam se tenném be oda. 

– Bárhogy legyen is... 

– Magának állandóan úgy kell beszélnie, mint egy rossz viktoriánus regényben, _uram?_

Amikor Piton dühösen nézett rá, a megkönnyebbülés újabb hulláma öntötte el Harryt. Végre elhalványult az a furcsa fény a szemeiben, és úgy nézett ki, ahogy az elvárható volt tőle: dühösen. 

Legalábbis egy kicsit. 

Harry nem tudta pontosan, hogy ez miért jó, de érezte, hogy nagyon, és ettől még elszántabban akart vele ellenkezni. 

– Ha a biztonságért aggódik, akkor Dumbledore irodájában találkozhatnék ezzel a doktorral. Biztos, hogy az ő védővarázslatai mellett a magáé olyan, mint a pehelycukor. 

Piton nem kapta be a horgot, bár az ajkai egy kicsit összepréselődtek. Talán jó is, hogy Harry mostanában ilyen jól kiismerte magát rajta. Ez azt jelentette, hogy észrevette, mikor tudta megértetni vele a dolgokat. 

Vagy talán csak odaszúrni neki. 

– Meglehetősen nagy szemtelenség azt feltételezni, hogy megbeszéléseket szervezhetsz az igazgató irodájába. 

– Nem, nem az. Mindig is azt mondta nekem, hogy bármivel fordulhatok hozzá. – _Kivéve természetesen a múlt évet, amikor hiába könyörögtem kétségbeesetten segítségért és információért. Vagyis... basszus! Az nem is a múlt évben volt, hanem korábban._

– Én akkor is azt gondolom, hogy az otthonod... 

Harry dühösen meredt rá. 

– … az _én_ otthonom a legmegfelelőbb helyszín. 

– Kár, mert nem megyek oda, és punktum. 

– Ez esetben talán kapcsolatba kellene lépnem a jó doktorral és lemondani a találkozót. 

Na persze, mintha Harry bevenné ezt. 

– Csak rajta – mondta, és keresztbe tett karral kényelmesen elhelyezkedve dőlt a párnáinak. – Amúgy sem bízom az agyzsugorítókban. 

Nevetni akart a Piton arcán megjelenő kifejezésen. 

– Agyzsugorító? Ő egy kvibli, nem boszorkány... 

– De olyan valaki, aki hibbantakkal foglalkozik! 

Piton valahogy összébb roskadt ettől a kijelentéstől, de azután az arcvonásai kisimultak, és bólintott.

– Rendben, Harry. Beszélni fogok Albusszal, hogy használhasd az irodáját.

Harry legszívesebben gúnyosan felnevetett volna, hogy: _Látja, nem is volt ez olyan nehéz_ , de nem merte megtenni. Valószínűleg már épp eléggé túlfeszítette a húrt Pitonnál. Persze lehet, hogy nem vonna le pontokat Harrytől most, hogy a Mardekártól vonódnának le, de attól még előírhat számára üstpucolást, vagy büntetőmunkát Friccsel, vagy valami nagyon ronda büntetést.

– Akkor végeztünk – mondta inkább, és egy sokatmondó pillantást vetett az ajtóra. 

– Majdnem. Beszéltem az összes tanároddal, és tájékoztattam őket, hogy szükséged lesz egy kis időre, hogy felelevenítsd a hatodéves tananyagban tanult készségeket és varázsigéket. 

_Akkor mindannyian tudják, hogy amnéziám van. Szuper. De az is igaz,_ gondolta Harry, _hogy az ilyesmit nem igazán lehet titokban tartani. Ez még azok számára is rohadtul nyilvánvaló lesz, akik csak felületesen ismernek. Remélem, hogy az újságokban azért nem jelenik meg, ahogy a jelek szerint az örökbefogadással történt._

Egy rettenetes gondolat jutott hirtelen eszébe. Lényegében olyan rettenetes volt, hogy nem törődött azzal, hogy pillanatnyilag senki mást nem tud megkérdezni, csak Pitont.

– Nem kell majd megismételnem a hatodévet, ugye? 

– Nem, de készülj fel, hogy nagyon keményen kell majd dolgoznod, hogy újra megtanuld, amit elfelejtettél. 

– Ami nem túl sok, mivel maga azt mondta, hogy az elmúlt év nagyobbik részében nem is jártam az órákra, 

– Igaz, de egyéni tanulmányokat folytattál a tananyagok alapján. 

– Annak ellenére, hogy elveszítettem a varázserőmet? 

– Az elméletet tanultad, amíg nem voltál képes egy kis varázslatra – mondta Piton, miközben az egyik kezével intett, hogy „Csitt te!", és az ajtó irányába fülelt. 

_Ja, igaz is. Vigyáznom kell, hogy mit mondok. Nem mintha sokat mondhatnék. Még csak nem is emlékszem erre a sötét erőre, úgyhogy aligha fogok hencegni vele. Jellemző, hogy Piton azt gondolja, hogy hencegni akarok, pedig csak annyit szeretnék, hogy egyszer végre normális legyek. Különben sem lenne hihető, azok után, amiket összevissza hazudoztam a többieknek a varázserőmről..._

Harry feje zsongani kezdett. 

– Az emberek észre fogják venni, hogy megint latint használok – suttogta. – Én... nem hiszem, hogy tudnám tettetni, hogy még mindig párszaszó... 

_Persze, hogy nem lehet. Tartani a pálcát, miközben egy pálca nélküli bájolást végzek, az egy dolog, de úgy csinálni, hogy a latin párszaszónak hangozzon, az egész más. Egyébként sem akarom többé használni a párszaszót. Jobb lenne, ha az emberek el is felejtenék, hogy egyáltalán értem azt._

– Igen, az emberek észre fogják venni, hogy latint használsz – bólintott Piton. – Ugyanúgy, ahogy észre fogják venni, ahogy nyilvánvalóan már te is észrevetted, hogy már nem kell hordanod a szemüvegedet. 

– Hadd találjam ki – mondta fáradtan Harry. – Az azért volt, mert párszaszóval kezdtem varázsolni. 

– Egyáltalán nem. Mindazonáltal, nem tartom bölcs dolognak, hogy részletekbe menően beszéljük ezt meg, amíg nem tudunk erősebb hangszigetelő bűbájokról gondoskodni. Hétkor érted jövök, hogy felkísérjelek az igazgató irodájába. 

– Tudom az utat – tiltakozott Harry. 

– Hétkor – ismételte Piton, a tekintetét Harryébe fúrva. 

– Rendben. Hétkor – csattant fel Harry, és azonnal eltervezte, hogy fél hétkor ő már úton lesz. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry már évek óta tisztában volt azzal, hogy Hermione nagyon bosszantó tud lenni. Ismét kezdte megtapasztalni a lány személyiségének ezen oldalát, ahogy az „Dracóról" fecsegett. Olyan rossz volt, hogy lassan azt kívánta, bárcsak a hetedéves prefektusok ne léphetnének be az ellentétes neműek hálószobáiba.

Legalább Ron nem tartott előadást neki arról, hogy legyen kedves Malfoyjal. Valójában Ron egész nap meg sem említette Malfoyt. Egyszer vagy kétszer úgy beszélt Pitonról, mint Harry apjáról, de amikor Harry dühösen nézett rá, teljes egészében felhagyott Piton említésével. _Naná, Ron úgy tűnik, sokkal jobban megért, mint Hermione. Ő tudja, hogy inkább olyan normális dolgokról beszélgetnék, mint az órák és a kviddics, és arról, hogy idén lesz Karácsonyi Bál. Úgy tűnik, hogy Ron és Hermione csak az előző héten győzték meg róla Dumbledore-t._

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. 

– És te az utolsó pillanatig akarsz várni, hogy elhívd őt? 

Ron olyan szélesen vigyorgott, mintha kétfelé repedt volna az arca.

– Már gondoskodtam erről. Bár most ő is tudja, hogy vele akarok menni. Már körülbelül hat hónapja együtt járunk. 

– Gondoltam, hogy valami ilyesmi van köztetek. 

– Emlékszel arra, amikor bajba kerültünk, mert csókolóztunk Roxmortsban? 

_Miért kerültek volna bajba ilyesmi miatt?_ Harry félresöpörte a kérdést.

– Nem, de ahogy egymásra néztek... 

– És te kit hívsz el a bálba? 

– Fogalmam sincs. 

Harrynek önkéntelenül is hiányzott az a könnyedség, ahogy Ronnal tudott beszélgetni. Talán ha most itt lenne, meg tudná akadályozni, hogy Hermione állandóan „Dracóról" beszéljen, de nem tehette meg Ronnal, hogy itt marasztalja, mert neki mennie kellett a kviddicspályára, a szokásos, meccs utáni stratégiai megbeszélésre – ami most fontosabb volt, mint valaha, mert a meccset újra le kell majd játszani. 

– Nézheted a lelátóról, ha még nem érzed, hogy tudnál repülni – ajánlotta fel akkor Ron, de még a Piton akaratával ellenkezni vágyó Harryt sem tudta rávenni erre, mert a reggeli séta a gyengélkedőről bebizonyította, hogy tényleg pihennie kell. 

Nem mintha Hermione hagyta volna, hogy azt tegye. 

– Nem találkoznál Dracóval, Harry? Csak öt percre? Igazán nagyon aggódik... 

– Nézd – mondta türelmetlenül Harry, mivel már háromszor vagy négyszer végigmentek ezen. – Ha bejön ide, az lesz a vége, hogy hozzávágok valamit. Talán ezt akarod? 

– Hát nem, de...

– Épp elég az is, hogy az órán el kell majd viselnem. 

Hermione az ujjai körül csavargatott egy hajfürtöt.

– De hát nem érted? Most a te oldaladon van, Harry. 

– Malfoy nem tudja, hogy hogyan kell bármelyik oldalon állni, a magáét kivéve. 

– Harry... 

– Hermione, nem, és nem! És ne vedd sértésnek, de fogd már be! 

A lány úgy hőkölt vissza, mintha megütötte volna. 

– Harry James Potter!

– Egyébként is, miért érdekel annyira, hogy beszélek-e Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Harry, és félrelökte azt a tálcát, amit Hermione hozott fel neki. _Csodás, még a vacsorától is elvette a kedvem._

– Hát... – Hermione hátradobta a haját a válla fölött, és egy extra hangszigetelő varázslatot dobott arra, ami már amúgy is elfedte az ajtókat és ablakokat. – Nehéz időszakon megy keresztül. Nemrég szakított vele a barátnője. 

– És neked mi közöd hozzá? Téged sárvérűnek nevezett! 

– Ó, hát nem érted? Többé már nem teszi. – Hermione valósággal ragyogott. – Most már megértette, Harry, igazán! 

– Igen – csúfolódott Harry. – Megértette, hogy senki nem fogja elhinni, hogy az „én oldalamon áll", ha továbbra is használja azt a csúnya szót. 

– Először úgy is volt – ismerte el Hermione. – Draco elég okos volt, hogy felismerje, jobbak az esélyei veled, mint Voldemorttal. Végül is, ő túlélő típus. De te jót tettél neki, Harry. Nem ragaszkodott annyira az előítéleteihez, amint úgy döntött, hogy egy félvért támogat a saját fajtiszta apjával szemben, érted? Azonkívül... 

Harry nem gondolta, hogy a _Fogd be!_ hatékonyabb lenne második alkalommal, mint amilyen először volt. Talán ez is olyan, mint a M.A.J.O.M. Malfoy Hermione új projektje, és beszélnie kell róla, akár érdekli Harryt, akár nem. 

– Azonkívül mi? – kérdezte, belefáradt már az egész témába, de úgy gondolta, hogy ha hagyja Hermionénak kibeszélni, ami a begyét nyomja... 

_Nem, nem fogok a „begyére" gondolni. Vagy megint összehasonlítani Ginnyével, aki korántsem fejlődött annyit a felső régiókban ez alatt az év alatt, ami kiesett..._

Hermione tollszárat és pergament varázsolt elő és írni kezdett, de először figyelmeztette: 

– Nem szabad elmondanod senkinek. Annak szörnyű következményei lennének. 

Nos, Harry kezdte megszokni, hogy olyan dolgokat tud meg, amiket nem volt szabad elmondania senkinek. És ha Hermione még a saját hangszigetelő bűbájában sem bízik, ha erről van szó, akkor ez egy elég nagy titok lehet. 

Hermione azt írta: _Az a lány egy mugli._

– Kicsoda? 

Előre hajolt és megint a pergamenre írt: _Draco barátnője._

Harryből kirobbant a nevetés. 

– Ez nem lehet igaz! 

– Hát pedig az. 

Harry nem tudta abbahagyni a nevetést. 

– Meg vagyok lepve, hogy egyáltalán ki tudott találni ilyesmit. Malfoy! Malfoy és... 

– Összetört a szíve! – mondta élesen Hermione, miközben gyorsan szénné égette a papírt és szétszórta a hamut a padlón, majd eltüntette onnan. – Az a lány a világot jelentette neki, és a legutolsó dolog, amire most szüksége van, hogy a saját testvére is elutasítsa! 

– Hát akkor még szerencse, hogy egy sincs neki. 

– Jaj, Harry! – mondta Hermione, és könny szökött a szemébe. – Szerelmes volt bele. Feleségül akarta venni. Nem tudod megérteni, hogy hogy' érezheti magát ebben a pillanatban, amint éppen azt hiszi, hogy téged is elveszít? 

– Draco Malfoy nem szerethet egy... 

– Draco Piton, Piton, Piton! És igenis, _szerette_ őt! 

Harry utálta, amikor Hermione ilyen. Mintha talált volna egy sebet, és próbálta volna felszakítani, amíg a másik fel nem adja, csak hogy a lány abbahagyja végre ezt. Nem mintha Hermione valaha is fel akarna tépni egy igazi sebet. Túl értelmes ahhoz. 

_De ahhoz mégsem elég értelmes, hogy leszálljon a témáról, ahogy kértem._

_Különös_... Amikor belegondolt, rájött, hogy sokkal mérgesebb Pitonra, mint Malfoyra. Épp fordítva kellett volna lennie a Főinspektori Különítmény, meg a többi dolog után. Malfoy folyamatos bosszúságot jelentett, többet, mint Piton valaha, és Malfoy nagynénje volt az, akivel Sirius harcolt, és aki miatt átesett a Boltíven... 

_Igen, tudom, hogy ez egy kicsit igazságtalan. Nem maga Malfoy tette. Ő csak egy kisstílű, bűnöző hajlamú, gyáva féreg, aki hátba támadja a másikat, egy állandó, mindenütt jelen levő bosszúság, aki mindig csúfolódott velem, akár az anyám halálán is._

_Szóval nem egy példamutató karakter, de ha ettől Hermione befogná végre, akkor talán mégis találkoznom kellene vele egy olyan öt percre._

– Rendben! – mondta kelletlenül. – Küldj üzenetet a mardekárosnak, ha nagyon muszáj. 

– Ó, Harry! – Hermione odaperdült hozzá és egy puszit nyomott az arcára. – Nem fogod megbánni, ígérem! 

Harry mogorván nézett rá, mert máris megbánta. Az érzés csak rosszabbodott, amikor a lány az ajtóhoz ugrándozott, kinyitotta és kikiabálta:

– Draco! 

– Mi? _Itt van?_ – zihált Harry. 

– Mondtam, hogy a klubszobában vár. 

Harry úgy vélte, hogy lehet, hogy tényleg mondta, de ő nem gondolta, hogy az ő klubszobájukra érti. 

– Szia, Harry – hallatszott egy pillanattal később Malfoy hangja az ajtóból. 

Harry a szemeit forgatta, és nem csak a megszólítás miatt. Addigra észrevette Malfoy prefektusi jelvényét is, ami fényes és csillogó volt, és tökéletesen egyenesen volt feltűzve, mindez bizonyította, hogy mennyire büszke rá. 

_Malfoy az egyetlen, akit kicsapnak, de a következő évben ki lehet nevezni prefektusnak._

– Na, most akkor bejössz, vagy sem? – kérdezte haragosan. – Vagy félig vámpír vagy, és be kell hívni téged ahhoz, hogy átléphess a küszöb fölött? 

Malfoy platinaszőke haja ragyogott, ahogy megrázta a fejét, de semmiféle erőfeszítést nem tett, hogy belépjen a szobába. Ez furcsa volt. A nagyképű dög általában annyira el volt telve magától, hogy úgy masírozott fel-alá, mintha az egész kastély a magánlakosztálya lenne. 

– Hermione – mondta Malfoy olyan kedves hangon, ami egyáltalán nem illett Harry vele kapcsolatos emlékeibe – mint a Griffendél rangidős prefektusa, te meg tudod állapítani, ha egy másik ház tagja belép a Toronyba, igaz? 

– Hát… igen. 

– Jártam-e én a Griffendélben bárhol, mióta elkezdődött a tegnapi kviddicsmérkőzés? 

Hermione összehúzott szemöldöke azt sugallta, hogy ő sem érti Harrynél jobban Malfoy játékát, de kivette a pálcáját és egy bonyolult varázslatot végzett. 

– Nem, nem jártál, kivéve az elmúlt negyven percet a klubhelyiségben. 

– Köszönöm – mondta Malfoy, és ha ez a szó nem lett volna elég megdöbbentő, előhúzta a pálcáját, megfordította, hogy az önmaga felé mutasson, és Hermionénak nyújtotta. 

Harrynek leesett az álla. 

Az a Malfoy, akit ő ismert, dührohamot kapna, ha egy mugliszületésű, akár csak véletlenül is, megérintené a pálcáját. Hangosan és hosszasan panaszkodna, hogy most már bemocskolódott, és másikat kell szereznie, majd elkezdene fenyegetőzni, hogy az apja hallani fog erről... 

Nos, ez az utóbbi nyilvánvalóan nem jöhet szóba, tekintettel arra a kevésre, amit Harry tudott Lucius Malfoy haláláról, de ami a többit illeti? 

Azután rájött. _Bízhatsz benne, hogy egy mardekáros mindig tartogat egy trükköt az ingujjában. Ezúttal szó szerint._

– Az nem is a te pálcád, Malfoy! 

Malfoy összeszorította az állkapcsát és akkor is hagyta, hogy Hermione elvegye, habár tudnia kellett, hogy a játéka már lelepleződött. 

– Régen Perselus nagyapjáé volt, de most már az én nevemre van bejegyezve.

– Ó, neked két pálcád van, mert olyan átkozottul különleges vagy. Ez összevág... 

– Harry – mondta nyafogva Hermione. – Megígérted, hogy viselkedni fogsz. 

Harry nem mondott egy szót se arról, hogy viselkedni fog, de... a fene egye meg. Utálta a lány arckifejezését. Rendben. Nem fog belehalni az udvariasságba. De ha Malfoy próbálkozik valamivel, a jó szándéknak vége. 

– Történt valami a másik pálcáddal? 

Malfoy élesen bólintott; még mindig nem lépett be a szobába. 

– Lucius elvette tőlem, amikor kicsaptak. 

Ó. Harry soha nem akart sajnálatot érezni Malfoy iránt, de érzett valamiféle kis nyilallást, ezt hallva. Nem lehet könnyű, amikor a saját apád veszi el a pálcádat. Habár ez semmiség ahhoz viszonyítva, amikor az apád lefizet embereket, hogy öljenek meg, amit úgy tűnik, Lucius Malfoy szintén megtett. 

_Malfoynak tényleg kemény lehetett,_ gondolta egy nagyobb nyilallással Harry. _De azért az a mugli barátnős dolog biztos csak átverés._

– Azért adtam Hermionénak a pálcámat, nehogy azt hidd, hogy próbálkozni akarok valamivel – mondta Malfoy. – Hermione, lennél szíves ideidézni azt a kicsi griffet, amit jókívánság ajándékként adtam Harrynek? 

A lány furcsa pillantást vetett Malfoyra, de megidézte a bűbájt. 

Egy három hüvelyknél nem magasabb, ezüstszínű griffmadár repült le egy polcról Hermione kezébe, és ott csücsült csukott szemmel és teste mellé szorított szárnyakkal. 

– Most, ha odaadnád Harrynek...

Harry nem volt benne annyira biztos, hogy meg akarja érinteni ezt a valamit, akkor pláne, ha Malfoy adta neki. De szabadjára engedve a szobájában tartaná, ha valaha megtámadta volna őt? Azonkívül, nem akarta, hogy Malfoy azt gondolja, hogy fél. 

– És? – kérdezte. 

Ahogy a lélegzete végigsimította a griffmadarat, az egy apró kiáltással felébredt és kiterjesztette a szárnyait. Harry úgy meglepődött, hogy majdnem leejtette. Amikor már újra biztosan tartotta, látta, hogy a griff figyel, őrködik, mert fényes, zöld tekintete jobbra-balra villan, mintha ellenség után fürkészne. 

Malfoy végre belépett a szobába és közel jött, egészen Harry ágya mellé.

A griff összehúzta a szemét és mintha megszaglászta volna, azután visszatért az őrködéshez. 

Malfoy lassan kinyújtotta a kezét a griff állkapcsa felé. A kis szobor ekkor közelebb totyogott és megint megszaglászta Malfoyt, ezúttal alaposabban, azután dorombolni kezdett, és odadörgölte a pofáját az ujjához. 

– Tehát egy olyan játék, amit te adtál nekem, szeret téged – mondta megvetően Harry. – Nagy meglepetés. 

Malfoy lebámult rá, szürke szemei beszédesek voltak. 

– Ennél több van ebben, de nem áltatom magam azzal, hogy bármit is elhinnél, amit én mondanék róla. Most nem. Hermione? 

A lány megrázta a fejét. 

– Én semmit nem tudok erről a griffmadárról. 

– Kár – mondta lassan Malfoy, a tekintete ismét Harryre szegezve. – Nos, akkor reménykednem kell benne, hogy meséltél Weasleynek az átokról, ami ezen van. Ugyanis akkor őt megkérheted, hogy mondja vissza neked a saját szavaidat. Az után talán el fogod hinni, hogy mire jó ez a griff. 

– Még mindig Weasleynek nevezed őt. Ő Dracónak nevez téged – mondta Harry eltöprengve, hogy mi történne, ha egy kicsit feszegetné a dolgot. 

– Mmm, azért teszi, mert előnytelenebb helyzetben van, mint én. A Malfoy név többé már nem a vezetéknevem, és ő észrevehetően idegenkedik attól, hogy Pitonnak szólítson, úgyhogy... – Malfoy arcán egy halvány mosoly derengett fel. – Leülhetek? 

Hát, Harry eldöntötte, hogy tud udvarias lenni, és Malfoy szintén úgy nézett ki, hogy tudja, ezt hogyan kell, úgyhogy...

– Igen, rendben. 

Néhány dolog nem változott; Malfoy még mindig babrált a ruháival, amíg elegáns redőkben nem hullott alá a térdeiről. 

– Hogy érzed magad? 

Bármennyire is próbálta, ebben a kérdésben Harry semmiféle csapdát nem tudott találni.

– Jobban – mondta óvatosan. 

Malfoy bólintott, és összeszorította a kezeit. 

Harrynek beletelt egy percbe, hogy rájöjjön, a másik fiú arra vár, hogy ő irányítsa a beszélgetést.

– Miért kérted meg Hermionét, hogy ellenőrizze, nem jártál idebent? 

– Ugyanazon okból, amiért neki adtam a pálcámat. Nem akartam, hogy azt gondold, a kviddicsmeccs és a jelen pillanat között valamikor megváltoztattam a griffen lévő bűbájokat. De... legjobb lesz, ha Ront kérdezed erről. 

Harry gyanakodva nézte. 

– Sok furcsa dolgot hallottam az elmúlt évről. Amennyire én tudom, te képes vagy... – Átrakta a griffet a bal kezébe, és mutatta a páca nélküli, puszta kézzel varázslást. 

– Ja, értem – mondta egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után Draco. – Nem, nem tudok olyat. 

– És ha tudnád, bevallanád nekem? 

– Igen, bár azt gyanítom, hogy nem hinnél a szavamnak. 

Harry kicsit kegyetlenül mosolyodott el. 

Malfoy valami oknál fogva nevetni kezdett. 

– Remélem, rájöttél, hogy ez egy bizarr ellentmondás. Mielőtt megtanultunk kijönni egymással, tudtad, hogy mennyire szerettem hencegni. Most mégis meggyőzted magad, hogy nem fogok kérkedni egy ilyen különleges mágikus képességgel, amit felfedeztem magamban? 

Harrynek be kellett ismernie, hogy így nézve a dolgoknak nincs túl sok értelmük. Malfoy tényleg szeretett hencegni. Erről eszébe jutott: 

– Tényleg benne vagy a DS-ben, és te tervezed meg a találkozókat? 

Malfoy fészkelődni kezdett, és a zsebeibe lökte a kezeit.

– Igen, de nem kellett volna úgy mondanom. Általában együtt tervezzük meg őket. A korábbi diákok téged választottak vezetőnek, de te engem neveztél ki, hogy irányítsak helyetted. 

Harry grimaszolt. 

– Elképzelheted, hogy milyen valószínűtlennek találom ezt. 

– Igen, el tudom képzelni – mondta lassan Malfoy, felszegve az állát. – Lám, már megint ott tartasz, hogy azt hiszed, nekem lehet bármi okom arra, hogy kitaláljak egy ilyen mesét, hogy csak a te támogatásoddal jutottam vezető szerephez a DS-ben. Ha hazudni akarnék, nem azt állítanám, hogy egyhangúan engem választottak meg, mert egyetlen pillantással felismerték csodálatos vezetői képességeimet? 

Amikor Harry nem mondott semmit, Malfoy sóhajtott. 

– Több griffendéles is jelen volt, kérdezd meg az egyiküket, hogyan jutottam oda, hogy én vezessem a találkozókat. 

_Meg is fogom tenni, de nem akkor, amikor te is itt vagy._

– Te voltál az egyetlen mardekáros ott? 

– Természetesen nem. Épp az előbb említettem a te magasztos jelenlétedet. 

– Fogd be! – mondta azonnal Harry. – Fogd be és tűnj el! Nem érdekel a duma arról, hogy mardekáros lennék. 

– Akkor ezt értsem úgy, hogy egyhamar nem fogsz az ottani ágyadban aludni? 

_Senki nem említette ezt._

– Nem szoktam a Mardekárban aludni... 

– De igen. Egy kicsit kevesebbszer, mint az éjszakák fele, de megteszed. Kérdezd meg azoktól, akikben még bízol. 

– Húzz el innét, mielőtt az átkozott griffedet a nagyképű pofádba vágom! 

– Déjŕ vu – mormolta Malfoy, miközben felemelkedett a székéből. – Azt hiszem, valószínűleg eleget beszéltünk egy napra. Találkozunk holnap az órán, ha elég jól leszel, hogy gyere. 

Elegánsan kivonult a szobából, biccentve Hermionénak, amikor kifele menet elvette tőle a pálcáját. 

– Te jó Isten, micsoda egy nagyképű rohadék – mondta hangosan Harry a pálcáját lendítve, hogy becsapja az ajtót. 

– Jaj, Harry, én azt hiszem, hogy mindent összevetve nagyon is kedves volt. 

– Mindenféle flancos francia fogalommal dobálózni nem túl kedves dolog. 

Hermione mosolygott. 

– A déjŕ vu azt jelenti... 

– Tudom, hogy mit jelent! – A fejét ingatva Harry ellenőrizte, hogy mennyi az idő. _Ajjaj_. – Át kell öltöznöm a találkozómhoz.

Hermione bólintott. 

– Akkor előszedem a ruháidat, mielőtt mennék. 

– Azt hiszem, azért el tudom látni magam... 

Addigra a lány már a ruhaszekrénynél volt, és dúdolgatva pörgette át a vállfákat. _Lányok._

– Na nem! – mondta Harry, amikor meglátta a talárt, amit Hermione az ágyra fektetett. – Szó sem lehet róla! Átkozottul nem?! 

– Nem felejtetted el Draco negatív befolyását a szóhasználatodra. Mi a baj? 

Harry letépte a mardekáros prefektusi jelvényt a talárról, és a legközelebbi falhoz vágta. Kár, hogy az ablak nem volt nyitva. 

– Ezt nem viselem. 

– Harry! 

– Nem vagyok mardekáros prefektus! – kiáltotta Harry. – Nem vagyok mardekáros! 

Hermione legalább nem válaszolta azt, hogy a számlálók szerint az. 

A kettős címert nehezebb volt levenni a köntöseiről, de néhány percnyi erőszakos rángatás után sikerült. Mit számít, hogy menet közben elszakította a szövetet? A _Reparót_ mindig lehet használni _._

Miután használta, elégette a címert, ugyanúgy, ahogy Hermione elégette azt a darab pergament. 

Hermione szomorúan nézte, és nem vitatkozott, de a fejét csóválta, amikor kiment, hogy Harry öltözni tudjon. 

Harry gyorsan végzett, és feltépte a szoba ajtaját indulásra készen, de csak a társalgóig jutott, és tervei már dugába is dőltek. Piton abban a pillanatban lépett be a portrélyukon, és sötét szemei felcsillantak, amikor Harryre nézett. 

– Nahát, korábban indultál? Valahogy gondoltam, hogy így lesz. 

Harry tudta, hogy vereséget szenvedett, és csak egy kis vállrándítással felelt, tekintettel a fotelekben és kanapékon üldögélő diáktársaira.

– Hosszú az út, és én egy kicsit fáradt vagyok. Azt gondoltam, hogy elég időt adok magamnak. 

– Gondoltad.

Harry felszegte az állát. 

– Igen, gondoltam. Uram _._

Piton talárja lobogott, ahogy közelebb lépett, majd Harrytől egy méternyire megállt. Harry óriási önuralommal kényszerítette magát, hogy ne iramodjon vissza a lépcsőn. 

– Micsoda hanyagság részemről, hogy nem magyaráztam el, hogy hopp-hálózattal megyünk. Holnap is ráérsz elkezdeni a kastélyban botorkálni. 

Összehúzott szemei elárulták, mennyire helyteleníti Harry reggeli hosszú sétáját. 

Hoppanálni a séta helyett istenien hangzott, de Harry vitatkozni kezdett. 

– A diákoknak tilos használni a kastély hopp-hálózatát. 

– Ez a tény nem akadályozott téged a múltban. – mondta Piton legyintve. – Most megkaptad egy tanár engedélyét. Indulás!

– Túl korán érkezünk... 

– Az igazgató amúgy is szeretne váltani velünk néhány szót. 

Harry ódzkodott ettől. _Inkább beszélgetek Dumbledore-ral mint Pitonnal, de jobb lenne mindkettőt minél ritkábban látni. Mindketten hibásak Sirius halálában. Épp úgy, mint én, de saját magamat valahogy el kell viselnem._

De tudta, hogy a jelen körülmények között mégis beszélnie kell Dumbledore-ral. A Rend tagja volt, és úgy érezte, sok mindent meg kell tudnia arról, hogy mi történt vele az elfelejtett éve alatt, és hogy mit szabad elmondania az embereknek, és mit nem. 

Kivett egy csipetnyi port abból a dobozból, amit Piton nyújtott oda, és szó nélkül belépett a kandallóba. 

\---------------------------------– 

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

**Aspen** , az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

**Quercus, béta és fordító**

**Lafan** , fordító

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	16. Chapter 16

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Tizenhatodik fejezet: 

_Dr. Goode, a jó doktor_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Foglalj helyet, Harry – mondta könnyedén Dumbledore. – Citromport? Aha, hát itt vagy végre, Perselus. 

Piton kihúzta a Harry melletti széket, és talárját félresöpörve lendületesen leült.

– Igazgató úr! 

– Édesgyökeret, Perselus? 

Piton csak egy mogorva tekintettel válaszolt. 

– Az apád már felfigyelt rá, hogy nem viseled a szemüvegedet – mondta Dumbledore. – És én is látom, hogy most sincs rajtad. Tett már valaki ezzel kapcsolatban megjegyzést? 

– Ne nevezze őt az apámnak. Egyébként senki, egész nap ágyban voltam, rengeteget aludtam. 

– Helyes – mondta jóváhagyólag Piton. 

– Nézze, ugyanannyira nem akarom, hogy maga úgy viselkedjen, mintha az apám lenne, mint amennyire nem akarom hallani, hogy valaki annak nevezi! Semmi köze hozzá, hogy mit csinálok.

– Bizonyos tekintetben azért van, tekintve, hogy Perselus is, te is hűséges rendtagok vagytok – mondta Dumbledore, és egy kicsit előre hajolt az íróasztala fölött, miközben vesébe látó szemekkel bámult Harryre. – Ez a dolog a szemüvegeddel, például. Fogod még hordani? 

– Amikor nincs is rá szükségem? Kizárt dolog. 

– Akkor mit fogsz mondani azoknak, akik megkérdezik, hogy hol van? 

– Mit tudom én?! – kérdezte bőszen Harry. – Senki nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy elmondja, miért lett jobb a látásom. 

– A szemeid tavaly komoly sérülést szenvedtek, és ahogy gyógyultak, teljesen helyre jöttek – mondta Piton. 

– Kviddics baleset? 

– Lucius Malfoy megvakított téged, Harry – magyarázta az igazgató. – Elraboltak és megkínoztak egy halálfaló szertartáson. Perselus csak akkor tudott megmenteni, amikor Voldemort megpróbált feláldozni egy meglehetősen ocsmány vérvarázslat során. 

_Csodás! Szóval az adósa vagyok Pitonnak!_ Harry alig bírta elviselni a gondolatot. Egyenesen az undor hullámai kezdtek feltörni benne. _Nem igazság, hogy mindig Piton ment meg mindentől. Ez egyszerűen nem járja!_

– Kedves magától, hogy várt az utolsó pillanatig – csattant fel, kikapva egy citromos cukorkát abból a tálból, amit korábban visszautasított, és olyan keményen harapott rá, hogy belesajdult a foga. 

– Aligha ez a megfelelő válasz – mondta Dumbledore, tőle szokatlanul komoly hangon. – Perselusnak nem volt más választása, mint várni, amíg a hoppanálásgátló pajzsok megszűnnek, amire egész addig nem került sor, amíg a saját vad varázserőd le nem rombolta őket. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon erre, úgyhogy inkább nem is mondott semmit. Az egyik fele nem is tudta, hogy egyáltalán mi a baja. Tényleg meg kellene köszönnie Pitonnak, hogy megmentette az életét. _Tudta_ ezt, de egyszerűen nem volt képes megtenni. Talán azért, mert valahol ott motoszkált benne a gyanú, hogy Piton élvezettel nézte végig a megkínzását. Hiszen ez a férfi pontosan tudja, hogyan kell szadistának lenni. Vagy talán csak zavarban volt, hogy Piton úgy látta őt. 

_Vagy talán… mert semmi, amit Piton értem tett, nem hozhatja helyre azt, amit Sirius ellen elkövetett._

– Azt hittem, hogy a szemüvegem a téma – mondta, amikor látszott, hogy senki más nem fogja megtörni a csöndet. – Miért hordtam, ha a látásom már tökéletes volt? 

– Az volt az oka, hogy titokban tudjuk tartani a varázserődet irányító dolgot – mondta Piton, összeillesztve az ujjait az ölében. – Amint azt már reggel megbeszéltük, közismert tény volt, hogy te párszaszóval varázsolsz. Az viszont nem köztudott tény, hogy szükséged van arra, hogy láss, vagy legalábbis megérints egy kígyót ahhoz, hogy beszéld a nyelvüket. Tavaly kígyó, vagy egy kígyót ábrázoló kép nélkül erőtlen voltál. 

Harry vágott egy grimaszt.

– Akkor ezért hordatta velem azt a kettős címert? 

– Nem én hordattam veled, a te döntésed volt. 

_Naná, mert úgy tettem, mintha örülnék az örökbefogadásnak! És egyébként is..._

– A címer egyáltalán nem lett volna elég rejtett ahhoz, hogy megtartsa a titkot, és gondolom az is túl egyértelmű lett volna, ha mindig elviszem magammal az órákra a kígyómat... 

Piton felvonta egyik vékony szemöldökét.

– Beszéltél Maresszal? 

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– A kis fickó a nap legnagyobb részében alszik. 

És mikor az a kicsi gesztenyebarna-arany kígyó ébren volt és ránézett... nos, amúgy sem vágyott különösebben egy kígyóra, mint háziállatra. 

– A kis hölgy. 

– Ja tényleg, Ron mondta. – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – És azt is mondta, hogy... öhm, Maressz csak azért volt ott, mert maga ma kora reggel felhozta őt a Griffendélbe. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért tette… 

– Nem túl gyakran hagyod Maresszt a Mardekárban, amikor máshol alszol. Van ott egy másodéves, Larissa a neve, aki túlságosan is odavan érte, habár most már neki is van saját kígyója. Ráadásul azt hittem, hogy valami ismerős dolog segíthet beindítani az emlékeidet. 

– Nos, nem segített, mint ahogy Malfoy ostoba kis griffje sem. 

Piton sötét szemei egy pillanatra felvillantak, de nem reagált úgy a „Malfoy" névre, mint ahogy Hermione. A tekintetétől eltekintve egyáltalán nem reagált rá. 

– Ami a párszaszóval varázslást illeti... ha alaposan megvizsgálod a szemüveged belső oldalát, találni fogsz egy kicsi kígyóképet, belekarcolva a lencsébe. Azért hordtad a szemüveget, hogy mindig elérhető legyen számodra egy ilyen titkos kép. 

Harry sóhajtott és Dumbledore felé fordította a fejét. 

– Akkor megint hordanom kell a szemüvegemet? Ez a lényeg? 

– Úgy vélem nem, tekintettel arra, amire tegnap jöttünk rá a varázserőddel kapcsolatban. – Dumbledore a szakállát simogatta. – Mindazonáltal… nem akarjuk, hogy mások is tudjanak a kígyóemblémáról, úgyhogy azt javaslom, hogy a hivatalos mese az legyen, hogy a szemeid már hónapok óta fokozatosan javultak, és a szemüvegeden volt egy bűbáj, hogy alkalmazkodjon a látásod változásához. Annyira hozzászoktál a szemüvegedhez, hogy egyszerűen eszedbe sem jutott, hogy ne hordjad. 

– Amíg fel nem ébredtem, és meg nem lepődtem, hogy milyen jól látok. – Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Nos, nem mintha beszélhettem volna az embereknek a kígyós képről, ha én magam sem tudtam róla.

– Pedig az elmúlt év jó részét azzal töltötted, hogy meggyőzz róla, számodra sokkal jobb a több információ, mint a kevesebb – mondta Dumbledore egy olyan apró mosollyal, ami inkább Pitonnak szólt, mint Harrynek.

– Ezért engedték meg, hogy csatlakozzak a Rendhez? 

– Részben. 

– És _Malfoynak_ miért engedték meg, hogy csatlakozzon? 

Erre Piton válaszolt.

– Minden kétséget kizáróan bizonyította a hűségét. 

Harry ezt egy másodpercig sem hitte. _Malfoy csak önmagához hűséges, és kész._

– Igen? Hogyan? 

– Megvédett téged a saját apjával szemben. 

– Azt hittem, hogy _maga_ az apja – gúnyolódott Harry. Aztán beugrott neki, hogy azt mondták, Lucius Malfoy meghalt. Hirtelen elsápadt. – Ó, a szarba! Malfoy megölte az apját? 

– Figyelj, hogy beszélsz – mondta Piton, miközben összekulcsolta a kezét. – És nem, Lucius Malfoy nem így találkozott jól megérdemelt végzetével. 

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy feltegye a nyilvánvaló kérdést, de aztán rájött, hogy nagyon nem akarja tudni a választ. Nem értette, miért nem, de még a gondolatától is futkosott a hideg a hátán, nem hogy beszélni akarjon erről. 

Egyébként is, Piton beszélni kezdett, mielőtt ő megszólalhatott volna; éles, metsző szavakkal, amik valósággal belehasítottak a szoba hűvös levegőjébe. 

– Igazgató úr! Azt hiszem, a varázsige-gyűjteményt állt szándékában megvitatni. 

– Igen, igen, persze – mormolta Dumbledore; kék szemei mintha méricskélték volna Pitont és Harryt, ahogy végignézett rajtuk. Áttolt egy kopott, bőrkötéses füzetet az íróasztalán, és intett Harrynek, hogy vegye el. – Ez a varázsige fordítások listája, amit a nyár folyamán készítettél, Harry. Látni fogod, hogy mindegyik varázsigéhez sokféle lehetséges hatást jegyeztél le, attól függően, hogy milyen ráolvasást használtál, és hogy mekkora varázserőt engedtél átáramolni a pálcádon az idézés során.

Az oldalak üresek voltak, amikor Harry átlapozta őket. 

– Semmit sem látok. 

– A jelszavad a „napsütötte rét" volt – mondta Piton. – Albusnak és nekem megvan a saját jelszónk, hogy láthassuk a szöveget, de neked nem fognak hatni, hacsak az egyikünk nem tartja a jegyzetfüzetet, amíg olvasol. 

Harry bólintott megértése jeléül, és a fedőlaphoz érintette a pálcája hegyét. 

– Napsütötte rét! 

Semmi. Sem a pálcája vége nem csillámlott fel, sem a füzetben nem jelentek meg a szavak. 

– Na, csodás – mondta legörbülő szájjal Harry. – Most megint elveszítettem a varázserőmet! 

– Nem hiszem – mormolt Piton. – Sajnálom, Harry. – Eszembe juthatott volna... a ráolvasás „napsütötte rét" volt, csak párszaszóval. Más nyelven nem tudtál varázsolni. 

– És most nem tudom végrehajtani azt párszaszóval. Tehát nem tudom elolvasni a lexikont. – Ez szinte megkönnyebbülést okozott. Nem akart olyan erős varázslatokat véghezvinni, amik miatt aztán mindenki örökké félne tőle. Nem mintha az ilyesmi valószínű lett volna. Azok a sötét erők egyáltalán nem vallottak rá. Harry nem hitte, hogy visszatérnének, lexikon ide vagy oda. 

– Megosztom veled a saját jelszavamat – mondta serényen Dumbledore, a levegőben suhogtatta a pálcáját, a szemei olyan erősen fókuszáltak a jegyzetfüzetre, hogy az íriszei izzani látszottak. Egy pillanattal később már intett is Harrynek, hogy érintse a kezét és a pálcáját a borítóhoz. – Kész van. Használd a „ _Diffindo_ "-t.

– A _Diffindo_ darabokra szaggatná! 

– Igen, a _Diffindo_ tényleg nem egy szokványos jelszó – mondta Dumbledore és egy cukorkát tömött a szájába. – De próbáld csak ki, Harry. A füzeted majd tudni fogja a különbséget. 

_Az igazgatónak mindenben igaza van_ , gondolt Harry egy kicsit sértődötten. És most, hogy a lexikon nyitva volt, el kellett olvasnia és ki kellett próbálnia a varázslatokat. 

Nem tudta, hogy miért is lepődött meg, amikor elkezdte olvasni, de meglepődött.

– Ez az egész érthető emberi nyelven van. 

– Hát persze. A párszaszó olyan a számodra, mintha emberi nyelv lenne. 

Harry megremegett. Azt kívánta, bárcsak ne így lenne. Ez is egy újabb dolog, ami mássá tette őt. _Ha már mindenképpen tudnom kell kígyónyelven beszélni, nem lehetne, hogy ugyanazt a sziszegő hangot halljam, amilyennek az emberek leírják?_

– Furcsa – tette hozzá, ahogy átfutott néhány oldalt. _Tényleg így gondoltam a varázsigékre? Széttört-tojás lábak mint gumiláb-rontás?_

A szemei majd' kiugrottak, amikor azokhoz a ráolvasáshoz ért, amik a Tekergők Térképét irányították. 

– „ _Mutass meg mindent, hogy elbújhassak a nagyorrú, borzalmas, zsíros férfi elől"_ ? 

– És „ _Végeztem a mardekárossággal",_ hogy bezárd a térképet – mondta nyugodtan Piton. 

_Tehát manapság ő is mindent tud a térképről._ Harry mogorván nézett rá. 

– Igen, nos tényleg végeztem a mardekárossággal, uram, úgyhogy új házbeosztást kérek. 

– Nem is került sor új beosztásra nálad, elmagyaráztam, hogy miért vagy két házban. 

– Rohadt iskolai szabályzat – motyogott Harry. 

– Vigyázz a szádra! – szólt rá Piton, sokkal nyomatékosabban, mint korábban. 

És ez nagyon felhúzta Harryt. Pitonnak nincs joga megmondani neki, hogy beszélhet. Most nem órán voltak, és egyébként is, az, amit Harry mondott, nem volt annyira csúnya szó. Ráadásul nagykorú már! 

– Most mi van? Csak azt mondtam, hogy „rohadt", nem azt, hogy kiba... cseszett! 

Piton pont úgy nézett ki, mint aki a fogait csikorgatja.

– Húsz pont! 

Harry hátradőlt és önelégülten mosolygott. 

– Amiből tíz a Mardekártól jön le.

– Akkor húsz pont és egy bünte... 

– Állj, állj – szakította félbe őket Dumbledore. – Azt hiszem, a pontlevonás elég lesz, Perselus. 

Piton arcvonásai még mindig megfeszültek a dühtől. Harry talán épp ezért feszítette a dolgokat. Szinte imádta, amikor Piton dühös volt. Akkor úgy viselkedett, ahogy várható volt tőle. 

– Albus, maga nem tett túl nagy szívességet ennek a fiúnak, amikor megengedte neki, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a szabályokat, amik mindenki másra nézve kötelezőek. Harry nyomatékosan kifejtette nekem, hogy jobban szeretné, ha úgy kezelnék, mint bármelyik másik diákot. 

– Ami egyetlen házat jelent – mondta Harry. – A magáéba nem tartozom. 

– A te helyzetedben bármelyik másik diák két házba tartozna! 

– Azt hiszem, eleget beszéltünk erről – csillapította őket Dumbledore, de a szemei csillogtak.

_Élvezi ezt? Hát… Dumbledore mindig dilis volt egy kicsit._

– A varázserőd, Harry – folytatta az igazgató. – Most, hogy ismered a saját külön ráolvasásaidat, hajlandó volnál kipróbálni egy-két párszaszó varázslatot? 

– Pálca nélkül – tette hozzá Piton. 

– Felfogtam, hogy a pálcás varázslatok veszélyesek – mondta hűvösen Harry. – Történetesen két fülem van, és agyam is van közöttük. 

– Felfogni a veszély nagyságát és tisztában is lenni vele, két különböző dolog – vágott vissza Piton. – Egyetlen pálcás Lumosod átlyuggatott néhány egymás mögötti kőfalat, és megsemmisített volna bárkit az útjában. 

_Ó, na ez csodás! Ha véletlenül megölhetek embereket, csak mert szükségem van egy kis fényre, akkor aztán tényleg sok okom van rá, hogy visszakívánjam ezeket a sötét erőket. Talál is rá a „sötét" jelző. _

– Nincs pálca, csak ha normális varázslatokat használok latinul. Felfogtam! – csattant fel, és az íróasztalra vágta a pálcáját. 

Piton és Dumbledore mindketten összerezzentek. 

Harry első indulatában legszívesebben néhány pálca nélküli átkot próbált volna ki. _Talán az én hibám, ha ehhez szükségem lenne egy varázslóra, akit megátkozhatok, és Piton éppen itt ül, mint tökéletes célpont?_ De azért ez a csábítás sem tette őt annyira vakmerővé, hogy tovább dühítse Pitont.

Kénytelen lesz beérni egy _Reparóval_. 

– Bocs, de... – mormolta, miközben kivett egy citromos cukrot a tálból, majd felállt, és összetörte azt a cipősarkával. Azután előre tartotta a jobb kezét, fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan kellene varázsolnia a pálcája nélkül. Az egész dolog sutának tűnt, mintha az ujjával mosná a fogát fogkefe helyett. A falra erősített hatalmas Roxfort címerre szegezte a tekintetét, a mardekár-részére fókuszálva, és kipróbálta a lexikonban található igézetek leggyengébbikét: – _Váltossz visssza olyanná, amilyen voltál!_

Piton és Dumbledore egy újabb aggodalmas pillantást váltottak, mert természetesen semmi nem történt. 

– Én megmondhattam volna, hogy ez csak időpazarlás – mondta a pálcáját megragadva Harry, és gyorsan hajított egy szokványos _Reparót._ Fellebegtette az édességet, majd a szemetesbe dobta, bár egyik része szerette volna bekapni, csak hogy lássa, milyen arckifejezést vágna rá Piton. 

– Miért gondolod ezt időpazarlásnak? – kérdezte nagyon halkan Piton. 

– Mert nem tudom elhinni, hogy tényleg rendelkezem _azzal_ a varázserővel – vont vállat Harry.

– Harry – mondta érdes hangon Dumbledore. – Nem hazudnánk neked ilyesmiről.

– Nem, nem érti. Nem hiszem azt, hogy hazudnak. – Erőlködött, hogy ki tudja fejezni magát. – De ez olyan, mint azt hallani, hogy... nos, mint azt, hogy egyszer Nagy-Britannia szinte az egész világ fölött uralkodott. Mert ez igaz ugyan, de semmi köze nincs ahhoz, ahogy én gondolok arra az országra, amiben leéltem az életemet. Valamilyen szinten ez nem valóság számomra. Ez csak egy... információ. 

Piton és Dumbledore annyira meglepettnek tűntek, hogy Harrynek meg kellett kérdeznie:

– Tudták, hogy Nagy-Britannia hatalmas gyarmatbirodalommal rendelkezett, ugye? 

– Igen – mondta Piton. – Inkább arról van szó, hogy a magyarázatod nagyon... lényegre törő volt. Tehát úgy érzed, hogy lelki gond áll a háttérben? 

Harry megint vállat vont. 

– Hát, nem is tudom. Csak azt, hogy... a Patrónus-bűbájom nem működött ma reggel. A összes többi varázslat, amit kipróbáltam, mind normálisnak tűnt. Nem mintha olyan sokat próbáltam volna ki. Csak egy-két apróságot, ami épp az eszembe jutott. 

Egy újabb nyugtalan pillantás. 

– Akkor egy _Expecto_ _Patronumot_ , ha lennél szíves, Harry – mondta Dumbledore. 

Harry megpróbált egy sziporkázó emlékre gondolni, egy tökéletesen boldog pillanatra, ami elég fényesen izzik ahhoz, hogy kiszorítson minden más gondolatot a fejéből. Repülés, magasan a pálya fölött szárnyalás. Nem, nem... az az alkalom, amikor Hedwiggel kergetőzött odakint... 

– _Expecto_ _Patronum!_

Egy csillogó ezüstszarvas ugrott ki a pálcája végéből és körbevágtatott a szobán, mielőtt megállt volna Harry előtt. Egy pillanatra csak nézte őt, lehajtotta a fejét, hogy orrával megbökdösse az ujjait, majd köddé vált. 

– Ó! Nos, azt hiszem, korábban volt egy kis gondom az összpontosítással. 

– Azért ez bíztató. – Dumbledore mélyen Harry szemébe nézett a szemüvege fölött. – Talán a sötét erőid is valóságosnak fognak tűnni, ha minden nap gyakorolni fogod legalább néhány percig a varázslást párszaszóval. 

– Pálca nélkül! – szólt közbe Piton.

– _Tudom!_

Piton sötét szemei megvillantak, de nem mondott semmit. 

– És titokban – tette hozzá Dumbledore. – Perselus lakosztálya megfelelő lesz. 

– Arról szó sem lehet. Majd találok egy helyet, és mindig levédem, mielőtt elkezdeném. 

– Kell, hogy legyen veled valaki, minden egyes alkalommal – károgta Piton. – Valaki, aki segítséget hívhat, ha szükséges. 

– Jó – csattant fel Harry. – Ron, Hermione, Ginny vagy az igazgató úr. Ez a névsor. 

– És én, vagy Draco. 

– Erről szintén szó sem lehet! 

Mielőtt Piton válaszolhatott volna, kopogás hangzott az iroda ajtaján. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Harry! – mondta a rövid, barna hajú nő, aki belépett. – Én Dr. Goode vagyok, de kényelmesebben érezném magam, ha Marshának szólítanál. 

Harry pislogott. A nő egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint amire számított. Inkább valaki olyat képzelt el, mint McGalagony; ennek a nőnek az arca csak épp egy picit volt szarkalábas. _Olyan negyven körülinek látszik_ , vélte Harry. 

– Jó újra látni önt, Perselus. Ön pedig bizonyára Albus Dumbledore, felismerem a Prófétában megjelent fényképe alapján. 

– Örülök a találkozásnak, hölgyem – mondta az igazgató, megrázva a nő kinyújtott kezét. – Hosszú útja volt. Kér egy csésze teát? Vagy bármi mást, akármit? 

– Attól tartok, csak egy kis zugot. Négyszemközt kell majd beszélnem Harryvel. 

– Természetesen, természetesen... – mosolygott Albus. – Harry, ma este használhatod a hopp-hálózatomat, hogy visszatérj a klubszobádba. 

Harry bólintott. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Piton rondán nézett az igazgatóra. Valószínűleg azt tervezte, hogy megint ráakaszkodik. Habár, ha nagyon ragaszkodik hozzá, semmi nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy belépjen Harry szobájába a Toronyban. Vagy, hogy akár ott várjon rá. 

Harry megborzongott. 

Nem ismerte ezt a Marshát, de megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy egyedül hagyják vele. Harry úgy vélte, hogy ez elég sok mindent elárul.

– Meg vagyok lepve, hogy elmentek – ismerte be. – Korábban nem tették, amikor egy gyógyító megpróbálta visszahozni az emlékeimet. 

Marsha leült a Harry melletti székre, és takarosan lesimította a szoknyáját. Bizonyos oknál fogva az ő pedantériája kevésbé zavarta Harryt, mint Dracóé. 

– Tudják, hogy kvibli vagyok. Nem kell azért aggódniuk, hogy magas szintű varázslatot használnék valami nem megfelelő módon.

– Ők viszont lehet, hogy megteszik. Lehallgató bűbájok, hallgatózó varázsigék... 

– Ó, ez igaz. Erre nem gondoltam. – Összeráncolta a homlokát. – Ez jó, Harry. Ha emlékeznél rám, akkor tudnád, hogy milyen fontos számomra a pácienseim bizalma. 

– Vagyis... ezt úgy érti, hogy már ismernem kellene magát? 

– Igen. Múlt tavasszal és a nyár folyamán jó néhány alkalommal találkoztunk. 

Harry azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak megnyílna a padló, és elnyelné őt.

– Akkor diliflepnis vagyok? 

– Természetesen nem! Egyszerűen nehézségeid voltak azzal, hogy alkalmazkodj néhány dologhoz. Nem csoda, amilyen életed volt. 

Harry összehúzta a szemeit. 

– Arról a halom szemétről beszél, az újságokból. Csak hogy tudja, állandóan hazudnak velem kapcsolatban. 

– Igen, tudom. De tavaly személyesen is sikerült megismernem téged. 

– El tudom képzelni, hogy mihez volt nehéz alkalmazkodnom _akkor._ Mert, nos nem tudom, hogy mennyit mondtam el magának, de éveken keresztül utáltam Piton professzort, és... 

A nő felemelte a kezét. 

– Azt hiszem, szeretném biztosítani, hogy a kettőnk beszélgetése titokban marad, mielőtt folytatnád. Van valami ötleted? Én eddig még soha nem voltam a Roxfortban. Meg kell mondanom, hogy az a vonat csodálatos volt... 

– Hogyan jutott be a vágányra? 

– Ó, az apád segített nekem. 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Ő nem az apám. 

– Teljesen érthető, hogy így látod. 

Ő volt az első ember, aki elismerte ezt, legalábbis hangosan, és Harry máris jobban kedvelte őt ezért. 

– Piton miért nem hoppanált ide magával? Ja, a hoppanálás az, amikor...

– Elég jártas vagyok a varázslatban ahhoz, hogy megértsem az általános kifejezéseket. Felajánlotta, de én azt mondtam, hogy időre van szükségem, hogy átnézzem az aktáimat.

– Úgy érti, hogy az én aktámat. 

Marsha keresztbe tette a bokáit. 

– Tisztában vagy vele, hogy időhúzásra játszol, Harry? Olyan, mintha egyáltalán nem akarnád, hogy elkezdődjön a beszélgetésünk. 

Harry végiggondolta ezt. 

– Igen, igaz. Azt hiszem, nem akarom. Maga azért van itt, hogy segítsen nekem emlékezni. 

– És te nem akarsz – mondta a doktor szelíden. – Lám, lám. Tényleg nem kellene továbblépnünk addig, amíg nem lehetünk biztosak a titoktartásban. Az előbb nem válaszoltál. Van valami ötleted? 

Harry a kandallóra nézett, majd megrázta a fejét. 

– Nem tudom, hogy biztonságos-e a hopp-hálózat kviblik számára. Jobb lesz, ha átsétálunk valahova máshova. 

– Nem tudod egyszerűen meglengetni a pálcádat, és leszigetelni ezt a szobát? 

Harry nevetett. _Ez a nő közel se tud annyit a varázslatról, ahogy gondolja_. 

– Nem gondolnám, hogy az én varázsigém felülírná a Dumbledore-ét. De dobhatok magára egy kiábrándító bűbájt, ami megakadályozná, hogy bárki azon kezdjen el gondolkodni, ki maga, ha meglátnák velem sétálni. Úgy értem, hogy egyáltalán nem is fogják látni magát. Hacsak nem riasztja önt a gondolat. 

– Egyáltalán nem. Hova fogunk menni? 

Harry nem akart messzire sétálni, és olyan szobára volt szüksége, ami természetéből fakadóan biztonságos... 

– Ó! Öhm, ez kicsit furcsának fog hangzani, de van egy prefektusi fürdő, nem túl messze innen. Nincs benne más ülőhely, csak néhány kőpad, de azért megteszi. 

– Nem tudsz elővarázsolni néhány széket? 

– Tudnék, de lehet, hogy nem tartaná meg a súlyunkat. – Harry vállat vont. – Gyenge vagyok Átváltoztatástanból. Az... egyik barátom ma azt mondta, hogy ebben az évben nehezebb, mint eddig bármikor. Az animágus-átalakulást vesszük, ami azt jelenti... 

A doktornő bólintott, mintha már tudná. 

– Habár előbb meg kell szereznem a jelszót – mondta Harry. – Rögtön jövök. Ööö... ne nyúljon semmihez, nehogy megharapja valami. 

– Csapdák vannak? 

– Nem, csak Dumbledore-nak különös a humorérzéke. Rögtön jövök. 

Alig telt öt percbe, hogy a hopp-hálózattal átmenjen a Griffendélbe, megtudja a jelszót Hermionétól, és visszatérjen. Hermione megragadta az alkalmat, hogy szemtelenül emlékeztesse őt: a prefektusi fürdő a prefektusoknak van. Talán Harry meggondolta magát? Harry megállta, hogy azt mondja neki, hogy _fogja be_ , de nem is kezdett magyarázkodni. Nem ott, ahol bárki meghallhatná őket, és elkezdené terjeszteni a pletykát, hogy Harry Potternek agykurkászra van szüksége. 

_Habár... ez nem nagy ügy. Egy amnézia elég ok rá._

A doktor majdnem pontosan ugyanott állt, ahol hagyta, amitől Harry egy kicsit rosszul érezte magát, de még mindig jobb így, mintha bedugta volna a kezét egy tál robbanócukorkába. Előhúzta a pálcáját. 

– Készen áll? 

A nő azonnal a láthatatlanságba csillámlott, amint rádobta a bűbájt. 

– Kövessen, és ha valami gondja van, ütögesse meg a vállamat. 

Ezúttal nem látta a bólintást, de érezte, hogy a varázslat követi, ahogy odasétált az ajtóhoz, és levezette a nőt Dumbledore csigalépcsőjén. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Nos – mondta Marsha Goode, ahogy körbesétálta a prefektusi fürdőt, amíg Harry bezárta és levédte az ajtót. – Ez pont úgy néz ki, mint egy fürdőszoba-tervező dekadens álma. A hálószobád is ilyen fényűző? 

– Nem, de ez csak a prefektusoknak van – mondta Harry. 

– És te is az vagy. 

– Nem – mondta élesen Harry. Túl élesen, mint kiderült. 

A doktor leült egy kőpadra és várt, amíg Harry is ugyanazt tette. 

– Meglehetősen szélsőséges a reakciód a kijelentésemre, nem gondolod? 

– Nem – mondta Harry, de nem mondott semmi mást. 

– Átolvastam azokat a feljegyzéseket, amiket az elmegyógyító készített az állapotodról. Kifejezetten megtiltott minden kísérletet a bűvös gyógyításra. Hogy érzel ezzel kapcsolatban? 

Harry keresztbe tette a karjait. 

– Gondolom, tudja, hogy miről beszél. 

– Csak ennyi a véleményed?

– Nem, azt hiszem, hogy a fő reakcióm a megkönnyebbülés. – Amikor a nő csak várt, Harry fészkelődni kezdett a padján. – A feljegyzésekben biztosan benne van, hogy hogyan kezdtem el üvölteni fájdalmamban attól a varázslattól, amit kipróbált. Olyan érzés volt, mintha az agyamba vágtak volna, aztán meg, mintha az agyam egy mosogatórongy lett volna, amit kicsavarnak. Úgy látszik, a doki azt gondolta, hogy talán minden bűvös gyógyítás hasonló eredménnyel járna. 

– De az alapján, amit odafent mondtál, te más okból éreztél megkönnyebbülést. 

– Nem, akkor nem éreztem, de most igen. Naná. 

– Mi változott meg? 

Harry felmordult. 

– Lehetne, hogy ne játsszuk ezt a játékot? Hallotta, amit odafent mondtam az igazgató irodájában? Azt a részt, hogy _ő nem az apám?_ És maga azt mondta, hogy az érzéseim teljesen érthetőek. 

– Igen. Felébredni, és egy olyan család tagjának találni magadat, amire nem tudsz visszaemlékezni, ez valóban nehéz lehet. 

– Nem csak erről van szó. Magának tudnia kell az igazságot!

Marsha mindkét tenyerét letámasztotta maga mellé a padra. 

– Miféle igazságot? 

– Hát természetesen azt, hogy tavaly csak tettettem... 

– Tettetted... – mondta a doktor nyomatékosan. 

– Igen. Azt, hogy semmi bajom az örökbefogadással. 

– Miért tettetted volna azt? 

Harry pislogott. 

– Úgy érti, hogy nem meséltem magának erről? Amikor azt mondta, hogy gondjaim voltak tavaly azzal, hogy alkalmazkodjak azokhoz a dolgokhoz, amik történtek velem, azt hittem, hogy az örökbefogadásra gondol. Nem azért volt szükségem terápiára, mert nagyon megerőltető volt számomra, hogy egész idő alatt színleljek? 

– Soha nem mondtál egy szót sem semmilyen színlelésről. 

Harrynek felfordult a gyomra. _Az elmúlt év igazi kínszenvedés lehetett, ha Dumbledore megtiltotta, hogy őszinte legyek a... hát akármim is ez a nő._ "Mugli elmegyógyító" volt a legkevésbé bosszantó megfogalmazás, amit ki tudott találni. _Nos, ez határozottan megmagyarázza, hogy Ron és Hermione miért tűnnek úgy, hogy apámként fogadják el Pitont. Dumbledore biztosan azt mondta, hogy egyáltalán senkivel se osszam meg a titkot._

– Ha nem maga volt az a személy, akihez... fordulhattam azzal, amit lenyomtak a torkomon, akkor egyáltalán miért találkozgattunk? 

– Tudod Harry, nekem most az a feladatom, hogy segítsek neked emlékezni a múlt évre. Ha megválaszolnám minden kérdésedet, az nagyon károsan hatna erre. 

– De mindenki... 

– Igen, ezt észrevettem. – Összeszorította az ajkait. – Yatesborough gyógyító feljegyzéseiben az szerepel, hogy utasítást adott a többieknek, töltsék ki a memóriádban keletkezett lyukakat. És természetesen ennek egy része elkerülhetetlen. De nagy vonalakban most már a helyükön vannak a dolgok. Hagyni kell az elmédnek, hogy önmagában keresse a válaszokat, Harry. Az nem fog megtörténni, ha a részletekre vonatkozó kíváncsiságod azonnal kielégítődik külső eszközökön keresztül. 

– De... 

– Beszélni fogok a dologról az igazgatóval és Piton professzorral – mondta eltökélten a doktor. – Azonnal abba kell hagyniuk, hogy kényükre-kedvükre mondanak el neked tényeket. 

– Micsoda? És én meg csak bukdácsoljak, és ne tudjam azt, amit körülöttem mindenki más tud? 

– Igen, mert az a kényelmetlenség, amit ez okozni fog, arra ösztönzi majd az elmédet, hogy meggyógyuljon. 

– Ez nevetséges... 

– Természetesen lesznek kivételek a szabály alól, például azok a dolgok, amikre fel kell téged készíteni a saját, vagy mások biztonsága érdekében. 

_Mint a sötét erők,_ gondolta Harry. 

– Vagy amikor egy félreértés komoly törést okozhat az életminőségedben. – Úgy nézett ki, mintha küzdene, hogy ne mosolyogjon. – Ezért vagyok hajlandó tisztázni veled egy kérdést. 

– Hogy miért nem mondtam el magának, hogy szerepet játszok? – kérdezte bizakodóan Harry. 

– Azt, hogy te igazából nem _tettettél_ semmit, Harry – mondta a nő halk, nyugodt hangon, mélyen Harry szemébe nézve. – Te tényleg része voltál az új családodnak. Apádként gondoltál Piton professzorra, testvéredként Dracóra, és boldog voltál, hogy velük töltheted a nyarat. 

_Mi boldogok voltunk együtt, te, Draco és én..._

– Ez... egyszerűen nem lehet igaz – mondta Harry, és a hangja leginkább krákogásra hasonlított. – Én... mindkettőt utáltam, mióta csak ismertem. 

– Ez igaz. 

– És ők is utálnak engem... – megköszörülte a torkát. – Vagyis hát _utáltak_ engem. Most csak furcsán viselkednek. Malfoy valami hülye kis játékkal próbálta meg kifejezni a véleményét, amit nekem adott, de nem mondta el, hogy mi volt az egésznek az értelme. És Piton... – Harry elfordította az arcát. Nem akart Pitonra gondolni. – Még mindig azt gondolom, hogy tettetnem kellett – mondta végül. – Semmi másnak nincs értelme. 

– Talán más lehetőségek is értelmet nyernek majd, amikor elkezdesz többre emlékezni. 

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– De ha tévedek, és mindaz valóság volt... akkor nem hiszem, hogy szeretnék emlékezni rá. Most nem valóságos a számomra. És... nem is akarom, hogy az legyen.

Legalább a doktornő nem mondta azt neki, hogy később máshogy fog érezni. 

És nem mondta meg azt sem, hogy mit kellene, vagy nem kellene éreznie most. 

– Annál több ok van rá, hogy a környezetedben lévők ne töltögessék ki a hiányos emlékeidet – mormolta a nő. – Az ő tapasztalataik megismerése nem fogja azt eredményezni, hogy ez a helyzet igazinak tűnjön neked. Csak a saját emlékeid tudják elérni ezt. 

Harry rájött, hogy fészkelődik, és megpróbálta abbahagyni. Azt mondta magának, hogy a feneke alatti hideg, kemény kő az oka, és nem az a kérdés, amit fel kell tennie. 

– És maga... maga segíteni fog visszaszerezni őket? 

– Amikor majd készen állsz rá. Az elmét nem lehet erőltetni. Te most olyan vagy, mint az a dohányos, akit a felesége leszoktató terápiára kényszerített. Semmi értelme elkezdeni, amíg maga a dohányos nem vágyik arra, hogy változtasson az addiktív viselkedésén. 

– Én az amnézia rabja lennék? 

– Nem – válaszolt kedvesen a nő. – Te azért vagy itt, mert azok az emberek, akik befolyással bírnak az életedre úgy vélték, segítségre van szükséged. De ez az a fajta segítség, amit neked magadnak kell akarnod. Hiszem, hogy az a fájdalom, amit akkor éreztél, amikor Yatesborough megpróbált meggyógyítani, egyenes következménye annak a ténynek, hogy nem kívánsz emlékezni. Bármilyen módszer, amit alkalmaznék nálad, ugyanolyan fájdalmas lehetne, ha te nem állsz készen rá. Az elméd – és valószínűleg a varázserőd is – megtalálná a módját, hogy félresöpörje a kéretlen segítséget. 

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Valami hibázott a doki logikájával. Valami fontos... _Ó!_

– De Piton csak _az után_ mondta, hogy én az adoptált fia vagyok, hogy csődöt mondott a gyógyító varázslata. Amikor megpróbált kezelni engem, még nem tudtam, hogy miért nem akarok emlékezni. Akkor meg, mi késztetett arra, hogy harcoljak vele? 

– Nem tudom, de… Harry, ha legalább azt elfogadtad, hogy nem vagy hajlandó emlékezni, annak önmagában el kellene árulnia neked valamit. 

– Mit, hogy igazából úgy gondolom, hogy az a két mardekáros volt a családom? Inkább arról lehet szó, hogy nem akarok arra emlékezni, hogy egy egész éven át hazudtam a legjobb barátaimnak. Milyen ember vagyok én, hogy ennyire hagytam, hogy Dumbledore manipuláljon? 

– Én nem tudok róla, hogy manipulált volna téged. Illene ahhoz a képhez, amire emlékszel róla? 

Harrynek gondolkodnia kellett ezen. Tudta, hogy nagyon haragudott Dumbledore-ra, de nevezheti-e manipulatívnak? _Hát igen. Többé-kevésbé egy egész éven keresztül játszadozott velem, mintha túl elfoglalt lenne ahhoz, hogy találkozzunk, ahelyett, hogy kifejtette volna, miért nem tartja azt jó ötletnek. Persze megvolt rá az oka, de attól még igenis manipulatív volt. És az azt megelőző évben? Ott igaz, hogy nem ő trükközött, hogy bekerüljek a Tusába, de egyáltalán nem erőltette meg magát, hogy kimentsen belőle. És az azt megelőző évben? "Három fordítás elég lesz", mondta, ahelyett, hogy érthetően elmagyarázta volna, mit tegyünk – Hermione és én – Siriusért._

– Igen, azt hiszem… illene.

– Akkor, feltéve, hogy valóban azt mondta, hogy hazudj a barátaidnak, a családodnak, és a terapeutádnak, amit nagyon valószínűtlennek találnék, jó okkal tette volna? 

– Ó, igen – mondta egy kicsit keserűen Harry, mivel eszébe jutott Sirius. – Neki mindig jó oka van rá. Csak nem mindig úgy alakulnak a dolgok, ahogy ő kitalálta. 

– Ahogy talán most is? Lehetséges, hogy azt mondta neked, hogy tettesd a dolgokat, de valahol menet közben a színlelés igazivá vált? 

Harry a lábujjait mozgatta. Jobb volt, mintha a kezeit szorítaná ökölbe, mert ez a nő észrevenné, és még azt hihetné, hogy jelent valamit. Harry már most biztos volt benne, hogy nem sok minden kerüli el Marsha Goode figyelmét. 

– Nos, persze… _lehetséges –_ mondta, és annyi kételyt sűrített a szavaiba, amennyit csak tudott. – Mert bármi lehetséges. _Lehetséges_ , hogy Voldemort ma reggel megbűvölt zabkását evett és éppen ebben a pillanatban egy százszorszépekkel teli mezőn szaladgál, de nem tenném fel rá a pálcámat. 

Erre csak egy komoly tekintetet kapott válaszul. 

Harry szelíden nézett vissza. 

– Nos, hadd mondjak valamit, ami nem csak lehetőség, hanem valóságos tény. Bármit is csináltál te tavaly, az apád és testvéred nem tettettek, Harry. Ők mindketten nagyon törődnek veled, még akkor is, ha ez sokszor nem látszik abban, ahogy te és Draco viselkedtek egymással. 

– Tudtam! Állandóan sértegettük egymást, és átkokat vagdostunk egymáshoz, nem igaz? _Tudtam_ , hogy Malfoy túl kedves volt ma a szobámban... 

– Úgy viselkedtetek, mint a _testvérek._ Mindazzal a viselkedésmintával, amivel ez jár. Versengtetek az apátok idejéért és figyelméért... 

Harry ki nem állhatta ezt a gondolatot. _Akartam Piton figyelmét? Én? Vagy csak színleltem? Nos, akárhogy is volt, többé már nem akarom. Most egyetlen vágyam, hogy minél távolabb legyek tőle. És ebből a témából is elegem van. Nagyon._

– Akkor Malfoy is a páciense, nem csak én? Ez érthető. Legalább hatezer okot tudok, amiért neki szüksége lenne egy agykurkászra. 

Marsha halvány mosollyal válaszolt, mint aki tudja, hogy Harry mire játszik. De azért bejött a stratégiája, mert a nő tartott neki egy rövid előadást a páciensekkel kapcsolatos titoktartásról, ahelyett, hogy tovább folytatta volna az apa-témát. 

– Tehát sem megerősíteni, sem megcáfolni nem fogja, hogy Malfoy találkozgat magával, még akkor se, ha az amnézia nélküli Harry már tudná a választ. – _Hogy oda ne rohanjak..._

– Nem tagadhatom, és meg sem erősíthetem, hogy bárki is a páciensem lenne, hacsak az illető nem ad engedélyt rá, hogy megosszam ezt az információt – mondta hűvösen a nő. 

– Nem adta meg az a „bárki" már ezt az engedélyt? 

– Egy ilyen esetben újabb megerősítést kérnék az engedéllyel kapcsolatban. 

Harry megint felnevetett, miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon csak Malfoyról beszélgetnek-e.

– Lefogadom, hogy Pitont is kezelgeti. Eltaláltam, ugye? 

– Harry – válaszolt a doktornő lágyan. – Ez már öt perce elveszítette a szórakoztató jellegét. 

– Hát, Perselusnak szólította, ahogy engem meg Harrynek szólít. Minden páciensével keresztnéven szólítják egymást? 

– Tudatában vagy, hogy megpróbálsz felbosszantani?

Harry tudatában volt, de nem gondolta, hogy ez ennyire nyilvánvaló. Ennek a nőnek tényleg semmi nem kerüli el a figyelmét. 

– Nos, nem akarok róluk beszélni. 

– Ez remek, mert én sem. Amikor eljövök, hogy veled találkozzak, akkor a beszélgetés rólad fog szólni – mondta és felállt. – Mindazonáltal úgy gondolom, hogy mostanra ennyi is elég. Visszakísérnél az igazgató irodájába? 

Harry vágyakozó pillantást vetett a prefektusi kádra. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint reggel, de akkor is úgy gondolta, hogy egy hosszú forró fürdő csodákat művelne az izmaival, amik még mindig sajogtak a baleset miatt. De természetesen vissza kell kísérnie a nőt. Egyedül be se tudna jutni az igazgató irodájába. 

Mint kiderült, ezért nem kellett aggódnia. Piton a kőszörnynél állt, amikor megérkeztek. Túl nyilvánvaló véletlennek tűnt Harry számára, hacsak Piton nem várt ott legalább egy fél órája. 

Piton kinyújtotta a kezét és elmormolta a jelszót, elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy Harry is hallja. _Triplacsokis kókuszjégkrém._

_Nyami!_

– Indulás – mondta Harrynek. _És a doktornak is_ , vélte Harry, bár Piton őt nem láthatta. 

Harry nem akart. 

– Majd innen visszasétálok a Toronyba...

– Hopp-hálózattal mész, és megspórolsz egy sétát. 

Harry vállat vont és fellépett a feltekeredő lépcsőre. Amikor Dumbledore irodájában voltak, egy _Finitével_ megszüntette a kiábrándító bűbájt. Piton furcsán bámult rá. Szinte vádlón, bár Harry nem tett semmi rosszat. _Óh_!

– El kellett hagynunk Dumbledore irodáját. Lehet, hogy lehallgató varázslatok vannak itt, és mi biztonságos helyet akartunk. 

Talán az a tekintett inkább gúnyos volt, semmint vádló. 

– Nem gondolod, hogy a prefektusi fürdőben is vannak lehallgató varázslatok? 

– Miért lenne ott... – _Óh!_ Harry azonnal elpirult. 

– Igen – mondta lassan Piton. – Meglehetősen megjósolható hely az _olyasfajta_ tevékenységre. Különösen, amikor a prefektusok azt hiszik, hogy különleges előjogokra jogosultak, a hivatalosan jóváhagyottakon túl. 

Nos, legalább nem mondott semmit Harry prefektusi voltáról. De Harry tudta, hogy figyelmeztetnie kell majd Ront és Hermionét a lehallgató varázslatokra. Nem tudta, hogy milyen messzire jutottak, de jobb félni, mint megijedni. 

– Néhány erős védővarázslatot hoztam létre – mondta, remélve, hogy Piton elmondaná neki, hogy az elég-e, hogy tovább tudja adni az információt Ronnak. 

Hát nem tette.

– Jobban aggódom a _Kiábrándító-bűbájod_ miatt. Nem figyelsz a _hangra_. 

_Ó basszus! Tényleg! A prefektusi fürdő felé menet egész úton hallottam a magas sarkú cipők kopogását, és mégsem kapcsoltam. Ez megbocsáthatatlan hiba. Az a fajta, ami a halálomat okozza egy csatában._ Nyelt, és közben utálta, hogy tévedett, és hogy Pitonnak van igaza. Még csak mondani sem tudott semmit rá a saját védelmében, mivel nem akarta az amnéziát felhozni mentségként arra, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint egy eszetlen. 

– Legközelebb nem felejtem el – mondta helyette, miközben rápillantott Marshára. – Ha lesz legközelebb. 

A nő finoman bólintott, éles szemei és fülei minden részletét követték a Pitonnal való beszélgetésnek.

– Legközelebb az én lakosztályomban fogsz beszélni Dr. Goode-dal – mondta Piton, a talárja örvénylett, ahogy két nagy lépést tett Harry felé. – Ott nem lesz okod nyugtalankodni, hogy az igazgató kihallgathat. Én tudom, hogyan védjem le az otthonom a betolakodók ellen. 

– Megmondtam magának, hogy nem megyek le oda. Figyelembe véve, hogy ott _maga_ fog hallgatózni! 

– Harry! – Piton kivárta, amíg Harry a szemeibe nézett. – Nem fogok ilyet tenni. 

Ez is megért volna egy röhögést, de Harrynek nem volt kedve nevetni. 

– Gondolom, el tudja képzelni, uram, hogy a világon semmi okom nincs megbízni a szavában. 

Piton egy kicsit lehajolt, fekete tekintete Harryébe fúródott. Vadnak, dühösnek tűnt, és mintha kész lenne teljesen levenni a kezét Harryről. De amint beszélni kezdett, Harry tudta, hogy félreértelmezte az egészet. Piton hangja eltökéltséggel volt teli, és talán még egy kevés megbánás is felcsendült benne. 

– Leteszek neked egy Megszeghetetlen Esküt.

Lehet, hogy ez többet jelentett volna Harrynek, ha lett volna bármilyen elképzelése, hogy Piton miről beszél. 

– Egy mit? 

– Kérd meg Miss Grangert, hogy magyarázza el – mondta röviden Piton. – Vagy keresd meg az információt a könyvtárban, ha olyan hangulatban vagy, hogy a barátaidban sem bízol. 

Harryt pislogott. 

– Maga is elmondhatná nekem. 

– Nincs kedvem erre pazarolni az időm. Továbbá, egyéb kötelességeim is vannak. Dr. Goode... 

– Csak Marsha, kérem. 

Piton arcán rángatózott egy izom, mintha nem értékelné, hogy félbeszakították a mondandóját. 

– Hazakísérem. Mit szeretne jobban: kisétálni a Roxfort kapuin, és onnan hoppanálni velem Surreybe, vagy hopp-hálózattal menjünk Londonba, és onnan venné igénybe a mugli közlekedési eszközöket? 

– A kviblik használhatják a hopp-hálózatot? 

Piton türelmetlenül dobolt a lábával. Vagy azért, mert a nő késlekedett a válasszal, vagy Harry kérdése miatt... valószínűleg mindkettő. 

– Aligha javasolnék olyan utazási eszközt, ami megsebesítené a jó doktort. 

– Iii-gen, csak én nem varázslócsaládban nőttem fel, akik kitölthették volna ezeket a kis hiányosságokat, tudja... 

– Azt tudom, hogy most már ilyen családod van – vágott vissza Piton. – Bármit megkérdezhetsz tőlem, és szinte biztosra veszem, hogy Draco is örömmel válaszolna a kérdéseidre. 

– Ó, persze, Malfoy egyszerűen _imádná_... 

– Miért nem térsz vissza a lakrészedbe, Harry? – Kérdezte a doktor olyan hangon, amit Harry szerint megnyugtatónak szánt, vagy talán egyenesen csillapítónak, amikor pedig csak annyit kellett volna csinálnia, hogy megmondja Pitonnak, hogy fejezze be azt, hogy állandóan Harry képébe vágja Malfoyt. – Nem tudom, hogy mikor találkozunk megint, de majd megszervezünk valamit. 

_Igen, Pitonon keresztül._

– Találkozunk holnap az órán – tette hozzá Piton, amikor Harry a hopp-porért nyúlt. A megjegyzés annyira megdöbbentette Harryt, hogy majdnem leverte a dobozt a kandallóról. _Tudta_ , hogy másnap lesz Bájitaltana, Ron már mondta neki. Piton vajon gúnyolódott ezzel? 

– Jó éjt! – mondta Harry a doktornak, és biccentett is feléje, nehogy Piton azt gondolja, hogy neki is szól. – Griffendél klubszoba! 

\-----------------------------------– 

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

**Aspen** , az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Quercus,** béta és fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	17. Chapter 17

_**Egy páratlan család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Tizenhetedik fejezet: 

_Zűr a Bájitaltanon_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Hol van Hermione? – kérdezte Harry a klubszobában a diákoktól. 

– Vagy negyedórája felment a szobánkba – válaszolta Lavender a sarokból. Amikor Harry odanézett, látta, hogy a lány nagyon bámulja őt. 

– Mondtam, hogy maradj mozdulatlan – mondta Dean egy szénceruzával a kezében. – Azt akarod, hogy rád hasonlítson, vagy egy pacára? 

– Úgyis Harryvel akartam beszélni – vágott vissza a lány, azzal felugrott, és szinte lerohanta Harryt, aki maga se tudta miért, de hátrahőkölt. Talán olyasmi miatt, amit elfelejtett, vagy csak nem tetszett neki Lavender tekintete, mert nem tudta, mit fejez ki. 

– Szia Lavender – mondta szerencsétlenül. 

– Igaz, hogy egy egész évet elfelejtettél? 

– Igen, igaz. 

– Húúúúúúú – búgta a lány hosszú másodperceken keresztül.

– Igen, elég kemény dolog – mondta Harry. Nem tudta, mit mondjon még, mert nem akart beszámolni Lavendernek olyan részletesen, mint Ronnak, vagy Hermionénak, ugyanis Lavender fél órán belül szétkürtölne mindent Griffendél-szerte, aztán az egész Roxfortban. 

A lány kinyújtotta a kezét, és megsimogatta Harry arcát, ujjhegyei alig érintették a bőrét. Csiklandós érzés volt.

– Talán fejfájást okoz a szemüveged a rettenetes ütés miatt, ami ért? 

– Nem... – Már kezdte volna mondani a fedősztorit, amiben megegyeztek, miszerint a szemei fokozatosan javultak, és ő a sérüléséig nem is vette észre, hogy egyáltalán nincs szüksége szemüvegre, de Lavender szóhoz sem engedte jutni, újra beszélni kezdett, nagyon-nagyon kedvesen. 

– Annyira jóképű vagy nélküle, Harry. – A pupillái kitágultak, és a gyenge megvilágítás ellenére szemei szikrázni kezdtek. – Persze mindig is nagyon jóképű voltál, de... – eltakarta a száját azzal a három ujjával, amivel megérintette őt, és úgy nézett ki, mintha próbálna nem mosolyogni, aztán feladná. 

– Huh... köszi, Lavender. – Harry hirtelen köszörülni kezdte a torkát, amikor rájött, hogy már nem csak a lány szemeit nézegeti. Voltaképpen egy kicsit bosszús volt magára. Minden lánnyal, akivel összefutott, ugyanazt csinálta. Észrevette, hogy mennyire kigömbölyödtek odafent. _De nem igazán az én hibám, ha észreveszem, nem? Egyszerűen arról van szó, hogy egy év alatt a lányok sokkal többet változtak, mint a fiúk._

Sokkal többet. 

– Annyira zöldek! – sóhajtotta Lavender. – Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is láttam ilyen gyönyörű árnyalatát a zöldnek. Csodaszép. Kell szereznem a Karácsonyi Bálra egy pontosan ilyen színű ruhát. 

Dean halkan nyafogva utánozta a lányt, és elkezdte elpakolni a rajzeszközeit. 

– Öhm... igen. Tedd azt. Úgy értem, ha szereted a zöldet. Nos, késő van, és... 

Lavender ajkai összepréselődtek, de csak egyetlen pillanatra. Azután Harry karjára tette a kezét, az ujjai az alkarjára fonódtak.

– Olyan rettenetes volt, Harry, látni, ahogy egyenesen a gurkó elé löktek. Azt hittem, hogy kiugrik a szívem. 

_Várjunk csak. Várjunk csak! Egy gurkó elé löktek?_

– Ki lökött elé? 

Lavendernek valahogy sikerült közelebb lépnie, anélkül, hogy Harry észrevette volna. Most már annyira közel állt, hogy ha Harry egy kicsit is előre hajol, összeér a talárjuk. 

– Ó, hát Draco Piton, ki más? – Lavender úgy lendítette a fejét, hogy göndör haja mint egy vízesés omlott az egyik vállára. – Már hetek óta arról beszélt, hogy azt tervezi, egyszer és mindenkorra bebizonyítja, melyikőtök a jobb fogó. De azt nem tudtam, hogy úgy akarja ezt bizonyítani, hogy téged kiüt a játékból. 

_Malfoy! Naná, hogy Malfoy volt az. Tudhattam volna! Most már teljesen érthető. Végül is, mindig tudtam, hogyan tartsam rajta az egyik szememet a gurkókon. Soha nem kaptam nagyobb ütést, kivéve, amikor egy megbűvölt gurkóval volt dolgom. De ha egyenesen elé löktek... igen, így már minden érthető_. 

_Egy dolgot kivéve._

– De hát nem bizonyította be, hogy ő a jobb fogó! Én úgy hallottam, hogy azonnal abbahagyta a játékot, amikor én leestem. 

Lavender megint megrázta a fejét. A mozdulat egy kicsit viccesnek tűnt. Mintha ló lett volna. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem olyannak szánta, de akkor milyennek? Ettől megint eltöprengett azon, hogy nincs-e itt valami, amit neki tudnia kellene. 

– Hát, túllőtt a célon, nem igaz? Valószínűleg azt gondolta, hogy időben lefékezel, hogy elkerülj egy komoly ütést. Talán azt gondolta, hogy csak a lábad fog eltörni, és túl nagy fájdalmaid lesznek ahhoz, hogy komoly ellenfél legyél. 

– Ez még mindig nem magyarázza meg, hogy miért parancsolta le a csapatát. 

Lavender elmosolyodott. 

– Ó, ezt nem nehéz megérteni. Ha folytatta volna, és elkapja a cikeszt, miközben te eszméletlenül fekszel egy olyan sérülés miatt, amit ő okozott, akkor Piton meg is ölte volna. 

– _Megölte_ volna? 

– Hát nem szó szerint, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy az apád hosszú időre pokollá tette volna az életét. Lehet, hogy megint levont volna ezer pontot a Mardekártól. 

Harry pislogott, túlságosan meg volt lepve ahhoz, hogy eszébe jusson kifogásolni az _apa_ szót _._

– Megint... de hát Piton soha nem von le pontot a Mardekártól... Óh! Úgy érted, hogy kétezret vont le tőlem, és annak a fele a Mardekártól vonódott le? 

_Ez így érthető lenne,_ gondolta, _de nem hangzik valami agyafúrt dolognak_. _Különösen nem egy olyan valakitől, mint Piton._

– Ja, tényleg, nem emlékszel – mondta Lavender egy újabb fejdobálással. – Theodore Nott megpróbált tavaly elrabolni téged Roxmortsban, hogy átadjon Tudodkinek. Ron mentett meg. El is nevezték „Roxmorts hősének"... az egész nagyon izgalmas volt. Ron átadta Nottot Piton professzornak, aki hívta az aurorokat. Nott az Azkabanban van. 

Harry ekkor jött rá, hogy Lavender pontosan azt teszi, amire Dr. Goode azt mondta, hogy nem lenne szabad: kitölti Harry hiányos emlékeit. Nem mintha Harry hibáztathatta volna Lavendert. A lány nem tudta, hogy hibát követ el, de Harry igen. Lelke egyik fele tisztában volt vele, hogy le kellene állítania... de most az egyszer nagyon tudni akarta, hogy mit felejtett el, és Lavender legalább nem beszélt arról, hogy milyen nagyszerű volt Malfoy, vagy hogy Harry mennyire boldog volt végre egy igazi családban.

 _Egy igazi család. Hát nem röhejes?_

– Én azt hittem, hogy Nott azért került az Azkabanba, ment megölte Pansy Parkinsont... 

– Ó, hát azt is ő csinálta, de az apád azért vont le ezer pontot a Mardekártól, mert Nott megtámadott _téged,_ Harry. 

– Ez... – Harrynek kiszáradt a szája. – Ez nem... Piton soha nem... 

– Pedig megtette – mondta élénken Lavender. – Mi is mindannyian meg voltunk döbbenve. Napokig erről folyt a szó a Toronyban, és ez az után volt, hogy már láttuk őt atyáskodva viselkedni veled. 

– Atyáskodva – nyögte rekedten Harry. 

– Szereti azt mondani neked, hogy „légy jó". Ez olyan aranyos! – Lavender szemei elkerekedtek. – De kérlek, azért el ne mondd neki, hogy így beszéltem, vagy, hogy egyáltalán beszéltem róla!

– Nem fogom elmondani neki. – Ezt nem volt túl nehéz megígérni. Ha Harry azt tehetné, amit akar, akkor egyáltalán semmit nem mondana Pitonnak. Bár azt gondolta, hogy Lavender elmondott neki néhány dolgot, amin érdemes elgondolkodnia. Ezer pont, mert egy mardekáros megtámadta Harry Pottert? 

Vagy talán ezer pont azért, mert egy mardekáros megtámadta egy _mardekáros_ háztársát. Harry jobban meg tudta érteni, amikor így gondolt erre. Nem mintha szeretett volna úgy gondolni magára, mint mardekárosra, de úgy tűnt, hogy Piton így gondolt rá. Így kellett legyen, ha még mardekáros prefektusnak is megtette Harryt. 

– Tudtam, hogy megbízhatok benned, Harry. – Lavender egy arasznyival közelebb nyomakodott. – Annyira nehéz lehet egy évvel idősebbként felébredni.

– Igen – mondta Harry, és megpróbált elhúzódni tőle, de hiába, mert Lavender csak nyomult rá tovább, lépésről lépésre. 

– Milyen volt belenézni a tükörbe és látni, hogy milyen eszméletlen jól nézel ki szemüveg nélkül? 

Harry inkább attól lepődött meg, hogy a tükörképe magasabb, mint amilyennek megszokta, és hogy a tükörben látott kép mennyire tiszta és éles. Hozzá volt szokva ahhoz, hogy a dolgok homályosak voltak, amikor mosdott. De az arc, az az ő arca volt. 

– Nem tudom, talán azt gondoltam, hogy még mindig ugyanúgy nézek ki, mint saját magam... 

– Mmm, igen, nagyon is úgy nézel ki... 

Amikor ismét emelte a kezét, mintha megint meg akarná simogatni Harry arcát, Harry kiperdült előle a lépcső fele. 

– Jó'ccakát Lavender! 

– Jó éjt! Aludj jól... 

Abban a pillanatban, amikor Harry elfordult, a lány egy csókot dobott feléje. 

Harry felmenekült a lépcsőn. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Ron az ágyán feküdt és egy kviddics-magazint lapozgatott. 

– Roxmorts hőse, mi? – kérdezte Harry megbökve Ron vállát. 

Ron arcát és nyakát sötétbordó pír futotta el. 

– Na igen – mondta, de valami furcsaság volt a hangjában. Mintha nem akarna beszélni erről, de miért nem? Ron szerette a figyelmet... 

Harry csak akkor vette észre, hogy Ron jelentőségteljesen jobbra-balra néz, mintha jelezni akarna valamit Harrynek. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy mit. Seamus az ágyán ült az egyik oldalon, Dean a másikon. Pedig Ron nem szokta visszafogni magát.... 

_Ron nem visszafogott, Ron nem visszafogott..._

A szavak úgy zümmögtek a fejében, mint a méhek. Furcsa. Harry mindent megtett, hogy úrrá legyen ezen a furcsa érzésen, és arra tudjon koncentrálni, hogy Ron valahogy elmondhassa neki azt, amit Deannek és Seamusnak nem szabad hallania. Egy magánélet-varázslat nem tűnt jó ötletnek. Harry már így is egy egész évet töltött távol a többiektől is, és nem akarta látványosan kizárni őket. Attól csak még idegenebbnek tűnne, mint most. 

– Tudom, hogy már átbeszéltük a holnapi órarendemet – mondta, és igyekezett, hogy a hangján a többiek ne vegyenek észre semmit –, de talán, ha le is írnád nekem... – Odaidézett egy pennát, és pergament. – Csak előbb felcímkézem. 

De azt írta rá, miután leült Ron ágyára: _Mit akartál elmondani nekem?_

Ron hálás pillantást vetett rá, és írni kezdett. 

_Igazából nem én vagyok Roxmorts hőse. Te vagy az. Nott megtámadott téged, de te párbajban legyőzted és fogva tartottad, amíg az apád odaért. Én vagyok a fedősztori, úgyhogy az emberek nem jöttek rá, milyen erős a varázserőd._

_Hogy milyen erős volt,_ gondolta Harry. 

– Nagyszerű – mondta, úgy téve, mintha az órarendet olvasná. – Dupla Bájitaltan az utolsó hétfői órám. Egész nap retteghetek tőle. 

– Ó, már közel sem panaszkodsz annyit a Bájitaltan miatt, mint régen – vont vállat Ron. – Piton nem köt beléd, nem próbál összezavarni. Nem hiszem, hogy szeretsz kotyvasztani, de most már nem is utálod. 

– Torkig vagyok a „jó Pitonnal", remélem, tudod – mondta szárazon Harry. 

Ron nevetett. 

– Furán hangzik, ugye? Pedig tényleg egész jó apád volt, Harry. 

_Pfuj_. Harry nem bírt erre gondolni. 

– Az, hogy _nem követ el mindent,_ hogy végre elrontsam a bájitalomat, még nem teszi őt jó emberré, még kevésbé jó tanárrá – mondta, és bólintott. – Soha nem is kellett volna úgy viselkednie!

 _Csak képzelem, vagy Ron tényleg sóhajtott egy kicsit?_

– Adj neki egy esélyt, Harry. Tudom, úgy emlékszel rá, mint egy mocskos szemétládára, de... adj neki még egy lehetőséget. 

Harry vállat vont, majd egy kicsit közelebb húzódott. 

– Azt mondta, hogy kérdezzelek meg valamiről.

– Engem? 

– Hát, azt mondta, hogy kérdezzem meg Hermionét, de azt hiszem, hogy te valószínűleg többet tudsz, mint ő, mivel a varázsvilágban nőttél fel.

Ron csak úgy ragyogott. 

– Kérdezz csak. 

– Mi az a megszeghetetlen eskü?

– Nehogy letegyél egyet!– mondta gyorsan Ron. – Az ikrek megpróbáltak rávenni egyre, amikor kicsi voltam. Anya heteken keresztül ordított velük, mer' ha leteszel egyet, akkor nem szegheted meg a szavad. Szó szerint. 

– Igen, erre a nevéből is rájöttem. 

Ron fanyarul elmosolyodott. 

– Igen, rendben. Bocsi. A Megszeghetetlen Eskü egy kötelező erejű bűvös szerződés, Harry. Ha elkezded megszegni, az eskü megöl, mielőtt sikerülne befejezni. 

Harry levegő után kapkodott. Nem számított rá, hogy ezt fogja hallani. Úgy érezte, egy mély szakadékba zuhan, szél fütyül a fülébe, minden érzékszerve eltelik azzal az érzéssel, hogy nincs talaj a talpa alatt. Vajon _komolyan beszélt_ Piton? Magára venne egy ilyen esküt csak azért, hogy Harry kényelmesen érezze magát, amikor a terapeutájával beszél? 

– Ó!

A hangja mintha nagyon távolról érkezett volna. 

– Még ha véletlenül kezdenél is megszegni egyet, akkor is meghalsz. Ezek tényleg veszélyesek – tette hozzá kíméletlenül Ron. – Ki kért meg, hogy magadra vegyél egy Megszeghetetlen Esküt, Harry? És éppen most, amikor nem tudsz pontosan gondolkodni? Már ne vedd sértésnek. Ki volt az? Kiátkozom a cipőjéből, mielőtt beárulom Dumbledore-nak... – Ron hirtelen összehúzta a szemeit. – Várj csak! Piton azt mondta, hogy kérdezd meg Hermionét? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő maga sokkal többet tud a Megszeghetetlen Esküről, mint Hermione. Miért nem ő magyarázta el? 

– Azt mondta, hogy nem fogok elhinni semmit, amit ő mond. 

– És igaza volt, nem? – Ron megrázta a fejét. – Nos, azért elmagyarázhatta volna. Mi van, ha még azelőtt rábeszélnek, hogy vedd magadra az esküt, mielőtt alkalmad nyílna rá, hogy többet megtudj róla? 

Harry lehalkította a hangját. 

– De hát senki nem kért meg rá, hogy vegyek egyet magamra. Piton ajánlotta fel, hogy leteszi. 

– A rohadt életbe – mormolta Ron leesett állal. – Miért tenné?

– Khm... hogy higgyek neki valamivel kapcsolatban.

– Tényleg örökbe fogadott téged, Harry – mondta szilárdan Ron. 

– Tudom. – Harry tényleg tudta, de máshogy élte meg, mint ahogy az emberek gondolták. És most, hogy már tudta, hogy mi az a Megszeghetetlen Eskü, még rosszabbul érezte magát. – Most nem erről van szó. Azt hiszem, csak annyit akar, hogy bízzak benne. 

– Bíznod is kéne benne! Ő az apád. 

– Befejeznéd, hogy az apámnak nevezed? 

– Sajnálom – mondta Ron, de nem tűnt őszintének. – Tavaly nagyon örültél neki, amikor túltettem magam a problémámon, és elkezdtem így nevezni. 

– Azt hiszem, csak tettettem, hogy bírom az ötletet... 

– Nem, haver – mondta Ron, és kihúzta magát az ágyán ülve. – Nem! Aligha láttam bárkit őszintébbnek, mint téged, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mindannyian fogadjuk el Pitont az életed állandó részeként. 

– Rendben, akkor jobb színész vagyok, mint gondoltad. Vagy egy megtévesztő bűbáj alatt álltam. Vagy... 

Ron felemelte a kezét. 

– Meg ne engedd, hogy Piton magára vegyen egy Megszeghetetlen Esküt, Harry. Nem lenne helyes. Ha valami rosszul alakul, bele fog halni. Tudom, hogy mennyire szeret téged, de ez... ez már minden határon túlmegy. 

Harry gyomra hirtelen összerándult. 

– Piton nem szeret engem. Ne... ne mondj ilyet! 

Még Piton sem mondott ilyet. Olyan szavakat használt, mint a _gondoskodás_ és az _aggodalom_. Az is elég rossz volt, de ez... Harry hallani se bírta. Gyorsan szedte a levegőt, hogy ne forogjon a gyomra. Hálás volt Ronnak, hogy visszabújt a magazinba, és nem bámulta őt tovább. 

– Egyébként valami mást is meg akartam kérdezni tőled – mondta, amikor úgy érezte, hogy képes normális hangot kiadni. Egy pálcapöccintéssel magához idézte a kicsi griffmadarat, amit Malfoy mutatott neki korábban. A tenyerébe tette, ráfújt, a gyomra még jobban lecsillapodott, amikor a griff felébredt, nyújtózkodott és ásított. Nem tehetett róla, de bírta a griffmadarat, annak ellenére, hogy minden ember közül éppen magától Malfoytól kapta. – Mit tudsz erről? 

– Draco adta neked... – Ron a homlokát ráncolta. – Azt hiszem, azt mondtad, hogy kétszer adta neked, mert első alkalommal nem fogadtad el. Nem hitted el, hogy nem dolgozik benne valami szörnyű sötét varázslat. De azután elkezdtél egy kicsit jobban kijönni Dracóval, és megengedted neki, hogy neked adja ezt. 

– Nem, arra gondoltam, hogy elmondtam-e valaha neked, hogy mire jó? Malfoy utalt rá, hogy nem csak egy dísz. 

– Ó, igaz. – Ron egy pillanatra lenézett, szégyenkezőnek tűnt. – Nézd, Harry. Rendben vagyunk megint, tehát ne értsd félre ezt, de te és én tavaly néhány hónapon keresztül veszekedtünk. Én... ez hiba volt a részemről, és most már belátom, de akkor úgy éreztem, mintha kiszorítanának az életedből és én... Rosszul reagáltam. 

– Ez rendben van – mondta Harry. Nem hibáztathatta Ront amiatt, hogy úgy érezte, háttérbe szorítják. Ez tökéletesen érthető volt. Harry igazán túllőhetett a célon azzal a „kedveli az örökbefogadást" dologgal. – Mi köze van mindannak ehhez a griffhez? 

Ron nagyon szelíden nevetett fel. 

– Hát, hogy úgy tudtam meg, hogy mit tud csinálni. – Óvatosan kinyújtotta az egyik ujját és megsimogatta az egyik kiterjesztett szárnyat, miközben a griffmadár nyújtózkodott és begörbítette a hátát, láthatóan élvezve a figyelmet. – Amikor újra a Griffendélben laktál, megmutattad nekem és azt mondtad, hogy megpróbáltak rávenni, hogy kipróbáld rajtam, de te nem tetted, mert tudtad, hogy én egész idő alatt a barátod voltam, még akkor is, ha úgy viselkedtem, mint a világ legnagyobb hülyéje. 

– Hogyan próbáltam volna ki rajtad? 

– Ja, igen. Ez egy kicsit hasonlít a Malícia-mutatóhoz, kivéve, hogy ahelyett, hogy csak megmutatná az ellenségeidet, meg is támadja őket, ha olyan valaki közeledik, aki ártani akar neked. Draco megpróbálta bebizonyítani, hogy neki többé már nem áll szándékában ártani neked. Jót nevettünk rajta, mert ha nem bízol benne, valószínűleg abban sem bíznál, amit a griffmadárral kapcsolatban mond. 

– Jó meglátás. 

De Ronnak tönkre kellett tennie ezt. 

– Addigra már bíztál Dracóban. Igaz is: tavaly az volt a véleményem, hogy használnod kellett volna a griffmadarat Nott ellen, amikor olyan kedves volt veled, de te azt mondtad rá, hogy szükségtelen, mivel úgyse bízol benne, és ha használnád a griffet, neki is elárulná ugyanazt, és esélyed se lenne rá, hogy mardekároshoz méltó módon kiszedd belőle az igazságot. 

Harry füle botját se mozdította a „mardekáros" szóra. 

– Vagyis akkor soha nem láttam rámorogni senkire? 

– Amennyire én tudom, nem. 

Harry orrlyukai kitágultak. 

– Akkor erről van szó. Valószínűleg meg van bűvölve, hogy odabújjon mindenkihez, akivel találkozik. 

– Akkor teszteld le Zabinin. Ő nem rajong túlzottan érted. 

– Nem adom meg Malfoynak ezt az elégtételt. 

Ezúttal nem a képzelete játszott Harryvel, amikor Ron sóhajtott. 

– Piton nem fog örülni, ha meghallja, hogy így szólítod. 

Harry bosszúsan felröhögött. 

– Egyébként Malfoy miért változtatta meg a nevét? 

– Nem is tudom. Azt hiszem, mert ezt akarta. – Ron hirtelen elkapta a tekintetét a Harryéből. – Öhm... miért nem kérdezed meg őt magát? 

Igen... Ron határozottan nem visszafogott. 

– Vagy akár az _apámmal_ is beszélhetnék erről, ugye? 

– Khm... – Ron nyelt és lenézett a kezeire. – Hát... végül is az, tudod. 

N _em, nem tudom, és nem akarom tudni._ Harry könnyedén lecsusszant Ron ágyáról és visszasétált a sajátjához, felkapta az SVK könyvet és az arca elé emelte. _Inkább pótolom, amit lehet a holnapi órára!_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– És az ott Maura Morrighan, az új SVK tanár – mondta másnap reggel Seamus, amikor egy rojtos bőrnadrágot és testhez álló bőr felsőt viselő magas nő sétált át a Hollóház és Hugrabug asztala között, a tanári asztalhoz menet. 

Harry kiejtette a kezéből a villáját, és majdnem megfulladt attól a szalonnafalattól, amit rágcsált, olyan hirtelen kapott levegő után. 

Hermione bosszús pillantást vetett rá, de megütögette Harry hátát, amíg köhögött és újra képes volt levegőt venni. 

– Igen, tudom – kacsintott rá Seamus. – Hihetetlen, nem igaz? Egy tanár, aki így öltözködik… És ilyen teste van! Csak minden ötödik percben tudok az órára figyelni, a fennmaradó időben csak azon jár az eszem...

Tett egy közönséges mozdulatot, mindkét kezét használva hozzá.

– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől a tanári kar egy tagjára tett elfogadhatatlan megjegyzésért – mondta egy mély hang Harry mögött. 

Szerencse, hogy Harry nem vett újabb falatot a szájába, mert megint fulladozni kezdett volna. Honnan került elő Piton? Amikor nem volt a tanári asztalnál, Harry remélte, hogy teljesen sikerül elkerülnie a találkozást. Vagy legalább addig, amíg nem kell mindenképpen elviselnie őt: az óráig. 

– Sajnálom, uram – motyogott Seamus és sietve az asztal alá lökte mindkét kezét. 

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton Harryt. 

Harry majdnem odavágta, hogy „Mi köze hozzá?" de meggondolta magát. Arra volt a legkevésbé szüksége, hogy Piton az egész griffendéles asztal előtt válaszolja azt, hogy Harry a fia. Piton valószínűleg élvezettel dörgölné ezt az orra alá. 

Helyette azt felelte, amiről úgy vélte, hogy még annál is jobban fogja zavarni Pitont:

– Igen, uram. 

Piton úgy nézett ki, mintha nem tudná, hogy hogyan reagáljon erre. Talán tényleg nem tudta. 

– Kisebb falatokat harapj – mondta végül, és minden további szó nélkül továbbment, hullámzó talárja mindkét oldalon végigsöpörte a padokat. 

– Jaj, Harry – mondta szomorúan Hermione. – Hát nem látod, mennyire próbálkozik? 

– Nem akarom, hogy körülöttem settenkedjen, és nem fogok úgy viselkedni, mintha ez tetszene nekem – mondta Harry, és egy hatalmasat kortyolt a tökléből, hogy megnyugodjon, aztán rájött, hogy van ennek hatékonyabb módja is. Oldalra fordult és folytatta Morrighan bámulását. 

– Ez a nő nem semmi. És jól is csinálja? 

Seamus az egész asztalt beterítette rántottával.

– Fiúk! – motyogta Hermione, miközben visszadobálta a könyveit az iskolatáskájába. – Mindannyian undorítóak vagytok! Órán találkozunk, Harry. 

– Úgy értettem – mondta rezzenetlenül Harry, amikor a lány elment –, hogy ez a Morrighan _jól_ _tanítja-e_ az SVK-t. 

– Igen, azt hiszem jól – mondta Ron félig rágott pirítóssal teli szájjal. – Nem ad fel kötelező olvasmányt, meg házi dolgozatot. Gondolhatod, hogy Hermione hogyan vélekedik erről, de én helyeslem. Az egész óra a gyakorlatról szól. De van valami baja Dracóval, gonoszul viselkedett vele... 

Erre Harry csak egy dolgot tudott mondani:

– Máris kedvelem ezt a nőt. 

\---------------------------------------------------

 _Az idei SVK egész megfelelőnek tűnik,_ gondolta Harry. Morrighan tényleg elég hozzáértőnek látszott. Körülbelül tíz percet töltött az előadással és bemutatással, azután elkezdett sétálgatni a teremben, figyelve a párbajozó diákokat.

Az óra egyetlen hátránya az volt, hogy Malfoy is részt vett rajta. Harry már megszokta ezt, de az új volt, hogy a másik fiú mennyi figyelmet szentel neki, mert korábban csak levegőnek nézte Harryt, kivéve, amikor sértegette, vagy más módon keserítette meg az életét.

De ma nem. Először is, Morrighan előadása alatt Harry mellé cövekelt. Harry úgy oldotta meg ezt, hogy úgy helyezkedett, hogy Ron közéjük kerüljön, és azután dühösen meresztette rá a szemét, ahányszor Malfoy újra akart próbálkozni. Azután, amikor párbaj-partnert kellett választani, Malfoy hirtelen közvetlenül Harry előtt termett. 

– Hol van a címered? 

Harry egy egyszerű fekete köpenyt választott, amíg csak nem tud szerezni egy megfelelő griffendéles címert. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy valaha beleegyezett abba, hogy azt a rettenetes kígyós-oroszlánosat hordja. Ez már túlzás volt a tettetésben is.

– Elégettem. 

Malfoy közel hajolt, szürke szemei összeszűkültek. 

– Csak hogy tudd, Perselus maga tervezte neked, annak ellenére, hogy a művészet minden fajtája egy egész sor rossz emléket elevenít fel benne. Át kellene tenned a kviddics talárodról a címert az iskolai köpenyedre, és mindezt még a Bájitaltan előtt.

– Kösz, Malfoy – mondta egy gonosz mosollyal Harry. – El is felejtettem a kviddics taláron levőt. Ebédnél felmegyek a Griffendélbe, és azt is szénné égetem. 

– Te segg... 

– Mondja az, aki egy gurkó elé lökött.

– Én nem is... 

– Pedig úgy volt – mondta Blaise Zabini behízelgő hangon, ahogy elsétált mellettük Daphne Greengrassszal. 

– Fogd be, Blaise! – motyogta Malfoy, majd visszafordult Harryhez. – Rendben, tényleg így volt, de nem úgy, ahogy gondolod. Mindketten lökdöstük egymást, Harry. Mindketten győzni akartunk... 

– Én győztem is – mondta hidegen Harry. – Nem a cikeszt szereztem meg, hanem valami sokkal jobbat. Sikerült elfelejtenem a társaságodban eltöltött évet. Egy _Mardekárban_ töltött évet. És most, ha nem bánod, szeretnék felzárkózni azokban a dolgokban, amik számítanak, úgyhogy kopj le. Ronnal akarok párbajozni. 

Malfoy úgy hőkölt hátra, mintha felpofozták volna, de elég gyorsan magához tért. 

– Párbajozz velem. Tégy meg mindent, hogy kiátkozz a bőrömből. Akár azért is visszavághatsz, ami a kviddicsmeccsen történt... 

– Hát nem fogod fel? Nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm legyen hozzád! Húzz el a francba! 

Hermione egy pillanatra dühösen meredt Harryre, aztán belekarolt Malfoyba és a terem túlsó végébe vezette. Ott váltottak pár szót, amit Harry nem hallott, majd eltávolodtak egymástól, és párbajozni kezdtek. Harry tudta, hogy Hermione tud vigyázni magára, de azért gondosan figyelte őket, arra az esetre, ha Malfoy valami alattomossal próbálkozna. 

– Harry – mondta Ron halkan. – Tudom, hogy nem emlékszel, és igen, Draco soha nem lesz a kedvencem, de ő tényleg a testvéred... 

– A testvérem, aki egy gurkó elé lökött engem. 

Ron hirtelen megragadta Harry vállát. 

– Bízol bennem, hogy az igazat mondom neked? 

Harry mogorván nézett. _Hát ez meg miféle kérdés?_

– Hát, naná. Persze. De nem számít, mert tényleg azt gondolom, hogy csak tettettem tavaly, hogy kedvelem az örökbefogadást, és te nem tudtad... 

– Nem tettetted, de hagyjuk – zökkentette ki őt kissé Ron. – A kviddicsmeccsről akarok beszélni. Ott voltam, nem messze tőled és Dracótól, amikor a baleset történt. Mert _baleset_ volt, Harry. Tényleg meglökött téged, de nem látta, hogy jön az a gurkó alulról. 

– És honnan tudod, hogy Draco Malfoy mit látott, vagy mit nem látott? 

– Onnan, hogy láttam az arckifejezését, amikor látta, hogy mit tett. – Ron elengedte Harry vállát és meglóbálta a pálcáját, valószínűleg azért, mert Morrighan közeledett hozzájuk. Legalább úgy kell kinézniük, mintha dolgoznának. Amint a tanárnő beszélgetésbe elegyedett valamiről Neville-lel, Ron újra beszélni kezdett, a hangja komolyan csendült. – Harry, én vagyok a legutolsó, aki azt akarta, hogy Draco testvére legyél... 

– Nem, én vagyok a legutolsó. 

– Fogd be! – mondta vadul Ron. – Nem könnyű nekem ezt mondani, és jobb, ha elhiszed, hogy a te kedvedért mondom, nem a sajátomért, úgyhogy hallgass végig. Draco klassz testvéred volt, Harry, és nem csak azért, mert azt gondolta, hogy szüksége van rád. A kviddicsmeccsig én sem hittem, de most már semmi kétségem, és nem fogok hazudni, hogy jobban érezd magad. Draco azért akarja visszakapni a testvérét, mert szeret téged. 

– Egy gurkó elé lökni engem nagyszerűen demonstrálja ezt – vicsorogta Harry. 

– Mondtam már, hogy az _baleset_ volt _._ Vagy azt hiszed, hogy hazudok, vagy kifogásként használod ezt ahhoz, hogy gyűlölhesd őt. 

– Rendben – mondta röviden Harry. – Rengeteg egyéb okom van arra, hogy utáljam. 

Ron helytelenítő pillantást vetett rá.

– De hát ő a testvéred! 

_Mintha ez bármit is jelentene. Néha még a vérségi kapcsolatok sem jelentenek sokat._

– Vagyis ha Percy bepördülne ide, akkor te el lennél bűvölve, mi? 

Harry döbbenten látta, hogy Ron arca egy pillanatra vérfagyasztóvá válik, aztán a büszkesége kerekedik felül, és szemei felizzanak. 

– Igen, így van. Megbocsátanék neki minden ostobaságot, amit tett, és inam szakadtáig próbálkoznék, hogy helyrehozzam a dolgokat kettőnk között. De nekem erre már nincs lehetőségem, mert Percy meghalt. 

– Ó, Istenem! – Harry nyelt egyet. – Nem kellett volna ezt mondanom! Sajnálom! 

– Nem tudtad. – Ron egy pillanatra elfordította a fejét. – De ez visszavezet ahhoz, amit mondani próbáltam. A te testvéred él, haver. Csak... csak gondold végig, hogy mit teszel.

Harry egy újabb pillantást vetett Malfoyra és Hermionéra. 

– Az a gurkós dolog tényleg csak baleset volt, mi? 

Ron bólintott. 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Akkor rendben. Nem fogom megint a képébe vágni. Kösz, hogy segítettél tisztán látni. 

– Nem egészen látsz még tisztán...

Harry úgy megrázta a fejét, hogy a haja csak úgy repkedett össze-vissza.

– Most nem tudok ezen gondolkodni. Csak párbajozzunk, mert most az a dolgunk. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Az SVK óra felénél Morrighan félrehívta Harryt, és vagy egy tucat varázsigét átvettek, olyanokat, amiket addig tanultak a tanév során. Mosolygott, amikor Harry a legtöbbjét első vagy második próbálkozásra létre tudta hozni. 

– Arra számítok, hogy az elfelejtett varázslatok nagy részét nagyon kis erőfeszítéssel fel tudja majd idézni – mondta. – Ugyanis valahol belül már tudja őket. Mivel ugyanazokkal a szavakkal is mondja, mint a többiek, eggyel kevesebb a bonyodalom. 

– Köszönöm – mondta Harry, és megpróbált nem figyelni arra, ahogy a bőr ruhák rásimulnak a nő domborulataira, ami nem volt könnyű. Állandóan arra gondolt... hát, azért nem annyira vad dolgokra, mint amikért Seamus pontokat vesztett... _Legjobb, ha az SVK-ra koncentrálok, és nem hagyom elkószálni a gondolataimat._ – Elkezdem átnézni Hermione tavalyi jegyzeteit, amilyen gyorsan tudom, hogy teljesen fel tudjak zárkózni.

– Ha akarja, de én azt gondolom, hogy gyorsabban elsajátítja az anyagot, ha gyakorolja a varázslatokat ahelyett, hogy olvasna róluk. Természetesen ne egyedül gyakoroljon, mindig jobb, ha van ellenfél, akivel szemben védekezni lehet. 

– Megkérem a DS-es diákokat, hogy segítsenek. Jó ötlet. 

– Voltaképpen arra gondoltam, hogy dolgozhatna akár Perselusszal is – mondta a nő kifejezetten bátortalan hangon. – Ő sokkal jobb iránymutatással szolgálhat, mint egy diáktársa, tekintve, hogy minden képesítéssel rendelkezik az SVK tanításhoz. És... – a jobb ingujja alatti rojtok meglebbentek, ahogy a pálcája egy apró mozdulatával elhárított egy elkóborolt átkot, ami ijesztően közel jött hozzá. 

– És? 

– És lehet, hogy sokat segítene, ha kifejezetten Perselusszal dolgozna. 

– Miért, mert ő az _apám?_ – Harry mogorván nézett rá. – Én nem holmi kiskölyök vagyok, akinek szüksége van rá, hogy együtt legyen az apucival, professzor. 

– Lehet, hogy nem, de ő jobban ismeri önt, mint bármelyik itteni tanár... 

– Ez nem igaz! 

– Nem? Tudom, hogy nem emlékszik a tavalyi évére, de azelőtt a kapcsolata Perselusszal természetes módon mutatott az örökbefogadás irányába, nem? 

Harry az orrán keresztül fújta ki a levegőt.

– Egyáltalán nem! Valójában, azt mondanám, inkább arra mutatott, hogy ki fog rúgatni engem. 

– Na de komolyan! 

– Ó igen, komolyan. Minden porcikámat utálja. 

_Legalábbis_ _utálta_ , szólalt meg Harry lelkiismerete. Azt a Pitont, akit megismert, amióta magához tért a gyengélkedőn, sokkal nehezebb volt megérteni, mint azt, akire emlékezett. Harry még mindig nem jött rá, hogy a férfi miért ajánlotta fel neki, hogy magára vesz egy Megszeghetetlen Esküt. _Az én bizalmam nyilván nem jelenthet ilyen sokat neki._

Morrighan felhúzta egyik finoman ívelt barna szemöldökét, a hangja gúnyossá vált, ahogy folytatta:

– Bizonyos oknál fogva az volt a benyomásom, hogy önök ketten mindig is jól kijöttetek. 

– Rosszabbul bánt velem, mint a szeméttel – mondta nyersen Harry. – A szemetet legalább csak kihajítják. Nem sértegetik állandóan. És ez öt hosszú éven keresztül folytatódott. Soha nem tudtam semmit jól csinálni az óráján, és ő mindent megtett, hogy idegessé és szótlanná váljak, hogy hülyének és inkompetensnek tűnjek a drágalátos mardekárosai előtt. Egyetlen egyszer sikerült egy tökéletes bájitalt csinálnom, mire azt szándékosan leejtette a padlóra, hogy nullást tudjon adni a munkámra. A legelső óránkon egy csomó kérdést tett fel nekem, amikről tudta, hogy nem tudom megválaszolni, és azután kigúnyolt, amiért semmit nem tudok a mágiáról. És mindezt azért, mert gyűlölte az apámat, és én pont úgy nézek ki, mint ő. Mármint az igazi apám. 

– Ó! – Morrighan döbbentettnek tűnt, és talán egy kicsit kíváncsinak is, amit Harry kifejezetten furcsállt. 

Harry így már sokkal jobban érezte magát. Jó volt elmondani mindezeket valakinek, aki nem kezdi rá azonnal, hogy Piton mennyire törődik vele, és hasonló baromságokat. 

– Perselus azt mondta nekem, már jóval azelőtt sikerült félretennie a gyűlölködését az ön apjával szemben, mielőtt ön megérkezett a Roxfortba. 

– Eeegen? Akkor talán kérje meg, hogy három csepp Veritaserum hatása alatt is ismételje meg, amit mondott. 

– De hát maga is vele volt, amikor ezt kijelentette – mondta lágyan Morrighan. – És maga is megerősítette. 

– Akkor elnézést kérek, amiért hazudtam magának – mondta Harry, és minden korábbinál jobban meg volt győződve arról, hogy utasításokat kaphatott, hogy olyan dolgokat tettessen, amik nem voltak igazak. Máskülönben miért engedte volna Pitonnak, hogy azt mondja egy új tanárnak, hogy ő és Harry mindig kijöttek egymással? – Egyetlen évet felejtettem el, nem hatot. Nem hinném, hogy egy gurkóütés lehet olyan erős, hogy elfelejtsem tőle, hogy az a férfi mennyire rettenetes volt egész végig. 

– Nos, akkor is azt gondolom, hogy meg kellene kérnie Perselust, hogy gyakorolja önnel a tavalyi SVK varázslatokat – mondta Morrighan csillogó szemmel. – De most már más okból. Tele van haraggal. Ha vele párbajozna, akkor az segítene irányított módon kibocsátani annak egy részét. 

Ez nem nagyon különbözött attól, amit Harry maga is gondolt odafent az igazgató irodájában. Megátkozni Pitont... az ötlet nagyon csábító volt. _Jobban, mint amennyire kellene_ , gondolta Harry. Piton éveken keresztül kicsinyes és kegyetlen volt, és Harrynek korábban nem volt ilyen erőszakos vágya. Most miért van, amikor még ő is látja, hogy a férfi tényleg megpróbál tisztességesen viselkedni vele? 

_Az örökbefogadás miatt,_ mondta magának Harry. _Mert tudom, hogy azt rám kényszerítették és úgy kellett tennem, mintha örülnék neki. Valószínűleg mindvégig dühös voltam, csak most robbant ki._

_Talán más is dühít, nem csak az, ahogy Piton Siriust kezelte, és mert örült a halálának._

Morrighan hirtelen oldalra fordult. 

– Mindenki fogja a pálcát a nem domináns kezébe! Most így folytassák! 

Habár a hangja kemény volt, a szemei kedvesen ragyogtak amikor visszafordította a tekintetét Harryre. 

– Jusson az is eszébe gyakorlás közben, hogy egy igazi párbajban az ellenfele mindent megtesz, hogy megsebesítse a pálcakezelő kezét. Élet-halál kérdése lehet, hogy tudjon varázsolni a másik kezével is. 

Harry hirtelen megrázta egy kicsit a jobb kezét; mintha alig érezhetően égett volna, az érzés átáradt az egyik ujján, hogy lángokba borítsa az egész kezét. Különös... de az érzés egy másodperc után szertefoszlott. 

A késztetése, hogy megkérdezzen a tanárnőtől valamit, ami egyre csak piszkálta, nem múlt el ilyen gyorsan. 

– Khm... 

– Igen? 

– Mindig Perselusnak nevezi őt? A diákok előtt? 

– Nem, de ez egy magánbeszélgetés a fiával. 

– Jobban szeretném, ha inkább úgy gondolna rám, mint egy diákra. 

– Akkor ezentúl sokkal hivatalosabb formában fogok utalni rá. – Morrighan még tanított neki néhány varázslatot, azután elfordult tőle és hirtelen tapsolt egyet. – Az osztály elmehet! Draco Piton, kérem maradjon, szeretnék egy szót váltani önnel. 

Harry kisietett, mielőtt Malfoy egy szót szólhatott volna hozzá.

\---------------------------------------------------

A következő óra RAVASZ szintű Bűbájtan volt, Hermione és Ron erre nem jártak, mivel ez egy Mardekár Hollóhát vegyes kurzus volt, de elkísérték őt a tanterem ajtajáig. Harry akkor nem gondolt erre, de amint leült Padma és Terry közé, elkezdett töprengeni rajta. 

Ron úgy magyarázta az órarendet, hogy ilyenkor a hetedéves griffendéleseknek lyukas órájuk van. Miért nem ment Ron és Hermione a toronyba, vagy a könyvtárba és hagyták, hogy Harry egyedül menjen a Bűbájtan terembe? Tudta, hogy az emlékei hiányosak, de azért nem felejtett el mindent! 

És egyébként is, Harrynek is lyukas órája kellene, hogy legyen. Nem helyes, hogy mardekáros órabeosztást kapott. Nem áltatta magát, hogy bármit is elérne, ha Pitonnal beszélne erről, de talán McGalagony hozzá hasonlóan látja a dolgokat, és engedné, hogy visszatérjen a griffendéles csapatba, ahova tartozik. 

– Nagyon jól nézel ki a szemüveged nélkül – mondta Padma, és ragyogó mosollyal villantotta rá a fogait. – Végre teljesen meggyógyultak a szemeid? – Nem is hagyta válaszolni. – Egyébként hogy érzed magad? Teljesen kiheverted azt a gurkót? 

Az igazat megvallva Harry egy kicsit még mindig sajgott az eséstől, amit elszenvedett, de nem volt túl rossz. 

– Igen. A memóriámat kivéve teljesen. 

– Ó igen, hallottuk – mondta együttérző mosollyal. – Neked soha nincs szokványos éved. 

A mögöttük ülő Daphne Greengrass a jelek szerint hallgatózott, mivel előre hajolt a székében. 

– Talán visszatér az emlékezeted a Karácsonyi Bál előtt. Hát nem lenne klassz? 

Harry nem tudta, hogy a Karácsonyi Bálnak mi köze ehhez a dologhoz.

– Ööö...

– Mit számít, hogy visszatérnek-e még előtte az emlékei? – gúnyolódott Zabini a másik padsorból. -– Attól még Potter nem fog emlékezni rá, hogy hogyan kell táncolni. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry most már sokkal jobban táncol, mint akkor – mondta Padma, és megint Harryre villantott egy ragyogó mosolyt. – Megígéred, hogy nekem is fenntartasz majd egy táncot? 

– Te túl alacsony vagy hozzá – mondta Daphne, majd addig paskolgatta Harry vállát, amíg meg nem fordult. – Ó, a szemeid nagyon zöldek, tudod? Már SVK-n is így gondoltam, de közelről sokkal feltűnőbbek. Nekem is fent kell tartanod majd egy táncot _,_ Harry. 

– Ööö... 

– Lehet, hogy a partnere tiltakozni fog – mondta élesen Padma. – Elhívtál már valakit, Harry? 

– Ööö... 

Zabini röhögni kezdett.

– Merlin szakállára, azt hiszem ez elfelejtett emberi nyelven beszélni, és már csak trollul tud! 

– Fogd be, Zabini! – mondta Malfoy, miközben becsúszott a Daphne melletti székbe. – Szia, Harry. 

Harry erős késztetést érzett, hogy megmondja Malfoynak, húzzon a francba, de azok után, amit Ron mondott, nem tudta kierőltetni a szavakat a torkán. Helyette röviden bólintott. 

Malfoy úgy viselkedett, mintha Harry egy tökéletesen udvarias üdvözlettel viszonozta volna. 

– A negyedik fejezetnél tartunk ezen az órán, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy pillanatok alatt felzárkózol majd. Boldog lennék, ha átvehetném veled azokat a bűbájokat, amiket újra kell tanulnod. 

_Udvariasan,_ emlékeztette magát Harry. _Ha Malfoynak sikerül, nekem is menni fog._

– Nem hiszem, hogy tanulhatnék tőled Malfoy. 

– Tavaly hónapokon keresztül korrepetáltalak, és akkor ráadásul vak is voltál, és varázserőd sem volt... 

– Ó, Draco hihetetlenül tehetséges a tanításban. Olyan sokat tanultam, mióta csatlakoztam a DS-hez – csicseregte Daphne, majd Draco jobb kezére tette a saját kezét. – Egyébként mit akart Morgós Morrighan? 

Harry visszafordult a terem első része felé. Nem érdekelte, hogy Morrighan mit akart mondani Malfoynak. Az már nem az ő hibája volt, hogy Malfoy hangja felerősödött, és Harry akaratlanul is meghallotta. 

– Hát, nem is tudom – mondta lassan Malfoy. – Elég furcsa volt. Azt hiszem, talán próbált bocsánatot kérni, de nem tudta, hogyan kell. Mivel sok időt töltött az állatok között, meg is lepődnék, ha jól ismerné az emberek közötti beszélgetés szabályait.

– Hát, legalább ma nem piszkált téged...

– Talán túl elfoglalt volt picuri Potti okításával – szúrta oda Zabini. 

– Te meg talán mérges vagy, hogy ma nem tudtad arra használni őt, hogy féltékennyé tedd vele Daphne-t – mondta hűvös hangon Malfoy. 

Daphne kuncogott. 

– Ó, Draco. Nincs semmi köztem és Blaise között! 

– Így igaz, semmi – mondta Zabnini olyan hangon, amiből Harry egyáltalán semmit nem tudott kiolvasni. – Még egy vékony selyemlepedő sem. Csak bőr a bőrön... 

Daphne hirtelen előrehajolt, és Harry válla fölött duruzsolta:

– Csak hazudik, és ettől eszembe jut, hogy miért is szakítottam vele. Tudod, azt hiszem olyan barátra van szükségem, aki egy kicsit kevésbé mardekáros. 

Harry mellett Padma a szemét forgatta, mielőtt hirtelen megfordult volna, és a tekintetével felnyársalta Daphne-t. 

– Akkor ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért foglalod le mindig a melletted levő ülést Dracónak. Ő most már kevésbé mardekáros, mint volt, amióta Harry mellé állt a háborúban? Talán el kellene hívnod őt a Karácsonyi Bálra, hogy végre abbahagyd Harry zaklatását. 

Harry nem értette, hogy mi történt aztán. Malfoy hirtelen felpattant a székéből, és a Bűbájtan terem másik végén ült le. 

Daphne morgolódni kezdett. 

– Mostanában annyira _rosszkedvű_. 

– Azt a lányt, akit legutóbb elhívott a karácsonyi bálba, brutálisan megölték – mondta Terry, aki egészen mostanáig csendben volt. – Ha ti ketten abba tudnátok hagyni a Harryn való marakodást tíz másodpercre, rájönnétek, hogy az utolsó dolog, amire Draco gondolni akar, egy újabb karácsonyi bál. 

_Harryn való marakodás?_ Egy pillanatra félretolta ezt a gondolatot. 

– Te meg mióta vagy ennyire együttérző a mardekárosokkal? 

Terry mogorván nézett. 

– Nem vagyok együttérző, de Draco egész jól vezeti a DS-t. Sokat tud a sötét varázslatokról, és képes rá, hogy megmutasson nekünk néhány védekezési módot. Meg az is számít, hogy te magad is mardekáros vagy, bár úgy vélem, ez most téged nem tesz túl boldoggá. És hol a címered? 

Harry természetesen mondhatta volna, hogy elégette, de rájött, hogy nem akarja Terryt belekeverni ebbe. Ez személyes dolog volt. Bár ez nem magyarázta meg, hogy akkor meg miért mondta azt éppen magának Malfoynak. 

– Valóban, nem tesz túl boldoggá – mondta Harry. 

Nem tudta meg, hogy Terry mit mondott volna erre, mert Flitwick lépett be és elkezdte magyarázni a kutatóbűbájok alapjait. Nem túl izgalmas, de legalább teljesen új anyag volt az egész osztály számára, ami azt jelentette, hogy ebben Harry nem volt lemaradva. 

Amikor az óra véget ért, Harry előre ment és néhány percig beszélgetésbe merült Flitwickkel, megtudakolva, hogy melyik témakört pótolja először. A tanterem üres volt, amikor véget ért a megbeszélésük, nem mintha ez sokat jelentett volna, mert Malfoy a folyosón várt rá.

– Lekísérlek ebédelni. 

– Ismerem az utat... 

Malfoy egy hangszigetelő buborékot varázsolt köréjük, bár a folyosó üres volt, még csak portrék sem voltak a közelben. 

– Igen, ismered, és azt is tudod, hogy mindketten rendtagok vagyunk. Remélem, nem akarod, hogy az utasítások ellenére hagyjalak egyedül kószálni az óraközi szünetekben. Ron és Hermione most nincs itt, úgyhogy velem kell beérned. 

_Akkor ezért tapadt rám Ron és Hermione korábban!_

– Nem hiszem, hogy az utasításaid továbbra is érvényesek – mondta Malfoynak. – Tegnap este is egyedül sétáltam... – _Na jó, nem egyedül, de mindenesetre védelem nélkül._ – ...és Piton tudott róla és nem volt kifogása ellene. 

– Akkor is elkísérlek, amíg csak ő maga nem mondja, hogy nincs kifogása – vágott vissza Malfoy. 

Harry erre nem sok mindent tudott mondani, nem mintha lett volna rá lehetősége, Malfoy éppolyan gyorsan megszüntette a buborékot, ahogy létrehozta.

– Akkor most az egyszer – mondta kelletlenül Harry, miközben a sarkon tartotta a tekintetét, amely felé közeledtek. – De tovább már nincs rá szükség, te is tudod. 

Malfoy nem mondott semmit, amíg be nem fordultak a sarkon. 

– Ma ebéd után lyukas óránk van. SVK-t vagy Bűbájtant ismételnél, vagy inkább Bájitaltanból szeretnél egy kicsit felzárkózni? Azt hiszem, hogy elég sok mindent át tudnánk venni két óra alatt...

– Nézd! – mondta élesen Harry. – Mi nem vagyunk haverok. Amennyiben rajtam múlik, még csak háztársak sem vagyunk. Ha segítségre van szükségem a tanulmányaimban, olyan emberektől fogom kérni azt, akik azok. Felfogtad? Mert én tényleg nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm legyen hozzád, Malfoy. 

– Piton. 

Harry a fogait csikorgatta. 

– Nem tudlak úgy szólítani. Úgy érezném, mintha a professzorral beszélnék. 

– Azt hiszem, hogy a legtöbben voltaképpen ezért kezdtek Dracónak szólítani. 

– Arról szó sem lehet. 

Malfoy vállat vont. 

– Gondoltam. Végül is, Perselusnak tavaly pontokat kellett levonnia, hogy a keresztnevek használatára kényszerítsen bennünket. 

Harry sietni kezdett, mert úgy döntött, hogy a legjobb, amit Malfoyal tehet, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja őt. 

– Akkor mit fogsz csinálni a lyukas óra alatt?

_Na ennyit a figyelmen kívül hagyásról._

– Mondtam már, van egy égetni való címerem. 

– Perselus nem ezt érdemli. 

Malfoy mintha összeszorított fogain keresztül beszélt volna, de Harry nem nézett vissza rá, hogy úgy van-e, inkább még jobban felgyorsult. Egyszer csak ott voltak a Nagyterembe vezető ajtók előtt. 

Harry hirtelen megállt, Malfoy továbbment, és vissza kellett fordulnia. És akkor Harry végre kimondta. Nem nagyon akarta, de tudta, hogy így helyes. 

– Sajnálom, hogy azzal vádoltalak, hogy szándékosan löktél a gurkó elé. Ron mondta, hogy nem így volt. 

– Ó, _Ron_ mondta... – Malfoy becsukta a szemeit egy másodpercre, mintha megpróbálná összeszedni magát. – Akkor találkozunk a Bájitaltanon. 

Harry egy újabb kurta bólintás után a Griffendél asztala felé indult. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Nem, Mr. Potter, nem fogom átszervezni az órarendjét – mondta McGalagony, és még jobban maga köré tekerte skótkockás gyapjúköpenyét. – A mardekáros csoportban van a tanév kezdete óta, és én semmi okát nem látom, hogy változtassak ezen. 

_Nincs rá ok?_

– Nem akarok a Mardekárba tartozni, professzor! 

– Attól tartok, ezen nem lehet változtatni. 

_Kicseszett iskolai regula!_

– Értem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy az óráimon lehet változtatni – próbálkozott Harry hízelgő hangon. 

Habár nem tudta, hogy miért vesződik. Az ilyesféle taktika soha nem működött McGalagonynál. 

– Elfogadta a tanrendjét, Mr. Potter. Az apjával való megbeszélés alapján állította össze, és én a magam részéről nem szándékozom beleavatkozni olyan döntésekbe, amik teljesen elfogadhatóak voltak az ön számára a legutóbbi visszaesése előtt. 

– Hát most már nem elfogadható... 

– Akkor ezt Piton professzorral kell megbeszélnie – mondta a tanárnő nyugodtan. 

– De hát maga a házvezetőm! 

– Ahogy ő is. Most pedig, bocsásson meg Potter, de várnak a harmadévesek. Lehet, hogy önnek pillanatnyilag lyukas órája van, de nekem nincs. 

A kétségbeesés arra késztette Harryt, hogy utoljára még próbálkozzon:

– Ha maga nem segít nekem, akkor Dumbledore-hoz fogok menni... 

– Természetesen beszélhet Dumbledore _professzorral_ , de úgy vélem, ő csak arra fogja utasítani, hogy azzal a tanárral vitassa meg a tantervét, aki legelőször segített önnek beütemezni az óráit. Jó napot, Potter! 

Azzal kiviharzott az irodája ajtaján, és tipikusan szigorú, „nem tűröm az ostobaságot" stílusában kezdett beszélgetni a harmadikosokkal. Ugyanúgy, ahogy Harryvel is beszélt az imént. Harry sóhajtott és átvágott a tantermen, a fal mellé húzódva, hogy ne zavarja a diákokat. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry végül tizenöt perc késéssel érkezett a Bájitaltan órára. 

Késése nem volt szándékos. Felment az igazgatói irodához, ahogy ígérte. Még a „triplacsokis kókuszjégkrém" jelszót is megadta, és nézte, ahogy a vízköpő félregördül. 

Aztán rájött, hogy nem nagyon akar fellépni a kanyargó csigalépcsőre, és hagyni, hogy az felvigye Dumbledore-hoz. Talán amiatt, hogy Piton és Dumbledore mintha összejátszottak volna ellene, mindketten elvárták, hogy megkérdőjelezhetetlennek fogadja el az örökbefogadást. Talán ennél több is volt mögötte: Harry arra gondolt, ahogy az előző évben olyan sok bűvös tárgyat rombolt szét Dumbledore irodájában. 

_Vagyis... az előző év előtti évben._

Nem tudta biztosan. Csak azt tudta, hogy alig bírta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy egyedül beszéljen Dumbledore-al. _Egyébként McGalagonynak igaza lehet. Dumbledore nem változtatná meg az órarendemet, amíg nem egyeztet Pitonnal, aki persze biztosan nem fog beleegyezni. Nyilvánvalóan élvezi, hogy ellenőrzése alatt tarthat engem._

Végül bezárta a Dumbledore irodája felé vezető ajtót és visszacammogott a Griffendél toronyba. Fáradtan az egész napos fel-alá rohangálástól – a fenébe, Pitonnak még abban is igaza lett, hogy Harry kifárasztja magát, – elaludt. Még az sem jutott eszébe, hogy elégesse a címert. 

Öt perccel a Bájitaltan kezdete után ébredt, és sóhajtott. _Na, már csak ez hiányzott. Piton azt fogja gondolni, hogy szándékosan tettem._ Belökte a Bájitaltan könyvét az iskolatáskájába és futva tette meg az egész utat a pincéig, még félúton sem járt, amikor a lábai már fájdalmasan tiltakoztak. 

Tudatában volt, hogy nem lenne szabad egyedül lennie a folyosókon, és hogy mégis megtette, azóta, hogy Ron és Hermione otthagyták őt McGalagony irodájánál. De az a szabály többé már nem lehet érvényben, nem igaz? Ron és Hermione valószínűleg csak megszokásból kísérték el, és ami Malfoyt illeti, ő a saját előnyére akarta használni a szabályt, annak reményében, hogy Harry beszélni fog vele. 

Isten tudja, hogy Malfoy miért akarna ilyesmit, mert Harry mondanivalója nem volt túl kellemes. 

_És egyébként is, ez a szabály rohadt nagy ostobaság. Ugyanúgy tettettem, hogy gyenge varázsló vagyok, ahogy azt is, hogy Piton fia, de igazából egyik sem volt igaz. Tudok vigyázni magamra a folyosókon, és most, hogy a varázserőm újra normális, már nincs értelme úgy viselkedni, mintha nem tudnék._

– …elkerülni a tündérkő használatának szükségességét, Miss Granger? 

Harry pont akkor lopakodott be az ajtón és csusszant be egy padba a terem leghátsó részén, amikor Piton befejezte a kérdést. 

– Úgy, hogy gondoskodunk róla, hogy a felhasznált hanga fele újholdnál legyen aratva, uram. 

– Nagyon jó. Öt pont a Griffendélnek. 

_Ácsi! Piton megdicsérte Hermionét és pontokat adott a Griffendélnek?_ Ez nem történhetett meg, egyetlen olyan univerzumban sem, amelyikben Harry élt. És nem tetszett neki, hogy éppen most történt meg. Ettől úgy érezte magát, mintha nyaktörő sebességgel bukfencezett volna lefele egy meredek lejtőn, és az ég és föld olyan gyorsan váltakozott volna, hogy meg sem tudta volna mondani, merre van a felfele. 

Piton végig lépkedett a padok közti folyosón és megállt Harry asztala mellett. 

– Elkésett, Mr. Potter. 

Harry fogai vacogni kezdtek. Nem tudta, hogy miért, mert Piton vádjai általában nem szokták megfélemlíteni, de a tekintete most olyan volt, amit Harry nem tudott felismerni, vagy beazonosítani. Felháborodottnak, dühöngőnek, közelgő véget ígérőnek kellene lennie... de nem az volt. 

– S... sajnálom, uram – mondta, ezúttal gondolkodás nélkül használva a megszólítást. – El... elaludtam a lyukasórám alatt.

– Értem. Ebben az esetben megbocsátom a késésedet, tekintettel annak a fejsérülésnek a komolyságára, amit szombaton szenvedtél el. 

A bukfencező érzés még rosszabb lett. _Piton nem akar pontokat levonni? Nem akar semmit se csinálni? Piton soha nem bocsátotta meg a késést, soha._

_Épp úgy, ahogy soha nem vont le ezer pontot a Mardekártól?_ kérdezte egy gúnyoló hang a fejében. 

– Kérem, üljön előre, Mr. Potter. Azt hiszem, van egy üres hely Mr. Piton mellett. 

_Hogy ki mellett?_ Beletelt egy másodpercbe, mire Harry rájött, hogy bizonyára Malfoyra gondol. 

Igen, tényleg volt egy szabad hely ott, de Harry azért is Neville mellé ült le, aki együttérzően mosolygott rá. 

Piton ajkai ingerülten préselődtek össze. 

Furcsa módon ez egy olyan arckifejezés volt, ami illett hozzá. Úgy nézett ki tőle, ahogy ki kellett néznie. Még úgy is, hogy a fényes fekete haja sokkal kevésbé volt zsíros, mint szokott, ez az arckifejezés eltüntette a különbségeket, és azzá a Pitonná változtatta őt, akire Harry emlékezett, egy olyan idegen helyett, aki egyértelműen a fiaként gondolt Harryre.

Az is segített, hogy Piton „Mr. Potternek" szólította őt. Jobb volt, mint az a „Harry".

A bukfencező érzés sima forgássá lassult, azután megállt. Harry nem gondolkozott sokat rajta, egyszerűen csak tudta, hogy abban a pillanatban, hogy Piton bosszúsnak látszott, az egész világ érthetőbbé vált. 

– Nem akarok Malfoy mellé ülni. Uram. – szakította félbe Piton előadását a tündérkövek használatáról a bájitalok gyártásában. 

A megjegyzés fölösleges volt, mivel Piton már elnézte Harry apró engedetlenségét. De épp ez volt a lényeg. Harry dühösnek akarta látni Pitont. Igazán dühösnek. Még annak is örült volna, ha ismét hozzávágják a pince falához, mert az azt jelentené, hogy a dolgok visszaalakultak olyanná, amilyenek voltak.

Olyanná, amilyennek lenniük kell. 

Piton újra összepréselte ajkait.

– Ne szakítson félbe, Mr. Potter. 

Harry várt két percet, mielőtt elindította a következő támadását. Addigra Piton befejezte a tündérkövek három fő fajtájának ismertetését. 

– Most térjünk át a részletekre. A tündérek gyakran próbálják víz alá rejteni a köveiket. Bár ez egy kissé nehezíti a megtalálásukat... 

– Tudom, hogy azt mondta, hogy ezen az órán nem lesz ostoba pálcalengetés, uram – mondta gúnyosan Harry –, de az soha nem jutott eszébe, hogy egyetlen jó öreg Invitóval egy kicsit könnyebben meg lehet találni ezeket a köveket?

– A tündérkövek ellenállnak a varázslói mágiának, Mr. Potter, éppen ezért kell alaposan meglágyítani és kezelni, mielőtt fel tudnánk használni a bájitalkészítésben. Ezt a témát egyébként már vettük ebben az évben. 

– De megbocsátja a tudatlanságomat a fejsérülésem miatt? 

Piton az egyik kezével a hajába túrt.

– Igen, Mr. Potter. Folytassuk... 

– Ahogy megbocsátotta a lassúságomat – mondta Harry a legönelégültebb hangon, amit csak képes volt kiadni. 

– Harry! – sziszegte Hermione Neville másik oldaláról, aki közben néhány centivel arrébb húzódott. Amikor Harry rápillantott, egy kicsit megrázta a fejét. 

– Úgy vélem, hogy az ön közbelépése nélkül is képes vagyok irányítani az osztályt, Miss Granger – csattant fel Piton. – Mr. Potter, ha megint félbeszakít, pontokat fogok levonni. Akkor folytassuk: azok a tündérkövek, amik háromszáz évnél hosszabb időt töltöttek a víz alatt, olyan erőszintet érnek el... 

– Az jó hosszú idő – mondta hangosan Harry. 

Piton ajkai egyetlen keskeny vonallá préselődtek, mielőtt szétváltak volna a következő szavakkal:

– Tíz pont, Potter. 

Harry érezte, hogy jó nyomon jár, ha vissza akarja kapni a régi Pitont. 

– Szuper. Bírom, amikor pontot veszítek a Mardekártól, uram _._

Piton arca kifejezéstelen maszkká merevedett. 

– A ma délutáni bájital receptje a tankönyv 133. oldalán található. Ha elolvasták a kötelező olvasmányt, akkor már ismerniük kell a tündérkövek fő jellemzőit. Kezdjenek hozzá! 

Sarkon fordult, talárja drámaian örvénylett, ahogy az íróasztalához lépett és leült, láthatóan azért, hogy dolgozatokat kezdjen javítani. 

– A Griffendéltől is veszítettél pontokat, Harry – mondta csendesen Neville, miközben elkezdte felállítani az üstjét. Harry nem tehetett róla, de meredten bámulta; Neville mindenféle látható idegeskedés nélkül rendezgette a hozzávalókat és gyújtotta meg a tüzét. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy mit csinál. – De attól még dolgozhatunk együtt. 

Harry bólintott, előkotorta a tankönyvét és kinyitotta az adott oldalon. 

– Vizuális megjeleníttető bájital? 

– Egyetlen korty belőle, és tizenöt másodpercen keresztül olyan illúziót tudsz létrehozni, amilyet akarsz. Csatában nagyon hasznos az ellenség megtévesztése miatt, még akkor is, ha az illúzió egy percen belül eltűnik. Lehet, hogy az a perc menti meg az életedet. 

Harry gyorsan átnézte az utasításokat. 

– Megyek, és hozom a... 

– Majd inkább én. – Neville egy újabb együtt érző mosolyt küldött feléje. – Gondolom, jobb, ha nem futsz össze Dracóval a raktárban. 

Harry a szemeit forgatta, de hagyta, hogy a másik fiú menjen. 

Már jócskán benne voltak a főzésben, amikor Piton felállt az asztalától, és sétálgatni kezdett közöttük. 

– Még egy kicsit hevítse, mielőtt hozzáadná a tündérkövet – mondta Lunának, aki ragyogóan mosolygott és integetett Harrynek, amikor látta, hogy feléje néz. 

– Luna mit csinál ezen az órán? – kérdezte Harry az orra alatt. 

Neville csak az után válaszolt Harrynek, miután gondosan lerázta a port az aprított verbénáról, majd beleborította a bugyborékoló üstbe. 

– Néha magam is elgondolkodom ezen. Sok időt tölt azzal, hogy a semmibe bámul. 

– Nem, úgy értem, hogy ő még csak hatodéves... 

– Ja, az idei RAVASZ szintű bájital közös minden RBF-et letett diáknak. 

_Ez magyarázat azokra a diákokra, akiket nem nagyon ismerek._

– Készen áll a tündérkövük? – kérdezte Piton. 

Harry összerezzent. Nem látta, hogy feléjük közeledik, de az is igaz, hogy máshol járt az esze. 

– Igen, uram, itt van – mondta Neville olyan hangon, ami ugyan remegett, de csak egy nagyon kicsit. 

Piton jól megnézte az üstjüket. 

– Ez egészen... megfelelőnek látszik. Emlékezzenek, hogy legyenek óvatosak, ha kifröccsenne. A megfelelően előkészített alapital maró hatású. 

Harry késztetést érzett, hogy felkapja a tündérkövet és három láb magasról ejtse bele az üstbe, de még Piton felbosszantása sem érne meg ekkora felelőtlenséget. Jobb, ha a szóbeli gúnyolódásoknál marad.

– Azt hittem, hogy pontokat fog levonni tőlem, amiért nem vagyok egyenruhában.

Ez nem úgy működött, ahogy azt Harry tervezte. Piton fekete tekintete közömbös maradt. 

– Feltételezem, hogy a hiányzó címerére gondol. 

– Be fogok szerezni egy Griffendélest.

– Ahogy kívánod. Valójában a Griffendélbe _is_ tartozol. 

_A fenébe._ A férfinak mostanra dühösnek kellene lennie, nem pedig úgy bámulnia Harryre, mint aki azt gondolja, hogy a beszélgetés kezd unalmassá válni. 

– Csak a Griffendélbe tartozom. 

– Az alapfőzetük három percen belül használhatatlanná válik, ha most nem adják hozzá a tündérkövet. 

Hát, Harry tudta, hogy mi fog beválni, nem igaz? Már előző este felfedezte, Dumbledore irodájában.

– Bassza meg a tündérkövét! – kiabálta. 

Még ez sem eredményezte azt a reakciót, amit Harry akart. 

– További húsz pont, és egy büntetés – mondta Piton éppolyan nyugodtan, bár volt a hangjában némi rejtett düh, amikor folytatta. – Egy büntetés _velem,_ Mr. Potter, azonnal, amint az órának vége

Harry megpróbálta megragadni azt a rejtett dühöt, és azt vágta Pitonhoz:

– Nem fogok részt venni rajta! Uram!

– De igen...

– De nem!

– Harry! – kiáltotta Hermione a terem túlsó végéről. – Hagyd már abba! 

Malfoy Harry felé indult, mintha valami mást is akarna tőle, nem csak szólni hozzá.

Mintha lökdösődni akarna. Mint a kviddics meccs alatt! Kit érdekel, hogy a gurkós dolog baleset volt? Igenis szándékosan lökött meg! 

Hirtelen mintha egy tűzfal lángolt volna fel Harry agyában, annyira forró volt, hogy érezte, ahogy a lángok a gondolatait nyaldosták, egyre magasabbra tornázva a haragját, amíg már nem akart mást, mint felkapni azt a rohadt tündérkövet, és hozzávágni Malfoyhoz vagy Pitonhoz... 

Azután a tűz hirtelen eltűnt, mintha soha nem is létezett volna, mert valaki más is jelen volt a fejében. Egy erősebb jelenlétet érzett, egy olyat, ami az elméje köré tekeredett, és szorítani kezdte, ahogy egy óriáskígyó öli meg a zsákmányát. Csakhogy ezúttal Harry volt a zsákmány. 

Az óriáskígyó hirtelen beleharapott a sebhelyébe, egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre süllyesztve agyarait. Vagy talán vipera volt, mert most úgy érezte, mintha színtiszta méreg áradna a sebhelyébe, amitől az parázslani és izzani kezdett, amíg csak azt nem érezte, hogy az egész feje lángol... 

_Harry Potter..._ A hang keresztüláramlott Harryn, mindenén, nem csak az elméjén. _Olyan sok idő telt már el, túl sok idő. Nahát, nem beszéltünk Harmincegyedike Tragédiája óta. Milyen gyalázatos dolog, az a sok halál és haldoklás, és ez is épp a születésnapodon..._

Harry nem tudta, hogy a hang miről beszél, de bárhol felismerte volna ezt a utálatos, gúnyolódó hangot, még a sebhelyében érzett fájdalom nélkül is. Megpróbált megszólalni, de az ajkai mintha megdermedtek volna, a teste már nem engedelmeskedett, valaki más irányította őt... 

_És most rajtad a sor, Harry,_ mondta a hang, a rosszindulat úgy áradt a szavakból, hogy fizikailag is érezhető volt. 

Azzal elkezdődött. 

Fájdalom. Lélekölő fájdalom, rosszabb a Cruciatusnál. A kígyó az elméjében még szorosabban préselte össze őt, remegő fájdalomhullámokat küldve testének minden idegszálába. 

Harry sikított, egy hosszú, vékony jajkiálltást, ami borotvaélesnek hatott, majd térdre esett, azután az oldalára dőlt, egy kis része tudatában volt annak, hogy úgy rugdosódik és csapkod, mint egy megszállott. De hát az is volt. Pontosan úgy, mint a Minisztériumban: az egész világ fájdalommá változott, és még több fájdalommá, amíg csak úgy nem tűnt, hogy az egyetlen lehetséges kiút maga a halál. 

Megpróbálta kilökni Voldemortot azzal, hogy a szeretetre koncentrált, hogy olyan helyre jusson, ahol Voldemort tudata nem tud létezni, de nem talált szeretetet magában. Bármire gondolt, mindenhol csak hullámzó talárt és feketeséget látott, sötét szemeket, amik mintha a lelkét keresnék, és meg is találnák azt. És az nem volt helyes, nem volt igazi, az _nem volt szeretet!_ Harry jajszavai egyre őrjöngőbbek lettek, a körmei mély sebeket ejtettek a tenyerén... 

Aztán a fájdalom hirtelen eltűnt, mert egy tengernyi tiszta és hűsítő víz emelkedett az elméjében, és elfojtotta azt. A szeretet és törődés óceánja vette körül Harryt, tetőtől talpig, a víz dédelgette és szeretettel fogadta magába, ahogy alámerült benne. 

A vergődése abbamaradt, olyan rángás váltotta fel, amit nem ő irányított. 

Valaki mellette térdelt, és kisimogatta a haját a homlokából. 

Harry szemhéjai megrebbentek, de túl kifacsart és kimerült volt ahhoz, hogy kinyissa a szemét _. Egy pillanatot pihennem kell, csak egy pillanatot..._

Ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt elájult. 

\-----------------------------------– 

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

**Aspen** , az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Quercus,** béta és fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	18. Chapter 18

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Quercus, Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Tizennyolcadik fejezet: 

_Akár tetszik, akár nem_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harry pislogott egy párat, aztán tapogatva kereste szemüvegét az éjjeliszekrényén. Nem találta, de szinte azonnal eszébe jutott, hogy semmi szüksége rá. Erre amúgy is rájött volna, hiszen élesen, tisztán látta a mennyezetet. 

Ez is kőből készült, mint a legtöbb roxforti mennyezet, de valamiben mégis eléggé különbözött ahhoz, hogy tudja, nem a griffendél-beli szobájában, vagy a gyengélkedőn van. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy kapnia kellett valami bájitalt, talán egy erős fájdalomcsillapítót, vagy legalább egy nyugtató főzetet. A végtagjai nagyon könnyűnek tűntek, mintha lebegni tudna az ágy felett, ha nem vigyázna. 

A bájitalokról eszébe jutott a tanóra, és ájulásának oka: 

_Voldemort._

Hirtelen felpattant, és majdnem kiesett az ágyból, mert az egyensúlyérzéke cserbenhagyta. Dühösen kapta el a matrac szélét, és óvatosan visszaereszkedett a hátára. 

– Nocsak, felébredtél – hallotta Piton mély hangját, és hozzá közeledő lépteit a kőpadlón.

Ijesztő volt, hogy ő is a szobában van. Harry elhúzódott tőle, de vigyázva, mert a történtek után óvakodott minden hirtelen mozdulattól. 

– Mit adott be nekem? 

– Egy enyhe idegnyugtatót, hogy fékezze a görcseidet. 

– Nem elég enyhe – motyogott Harry. 

Látta, hogy Piton egy széken ül, alig egy méterre az ágyától, sötét szemeiben aggodalom, szemöldökei enyhén összevonva. 

– Akkor lehet, hogy túl sokat adtam be, bocsánatodat kérem. 

_Megint azt játssza, hogy valaki idegen, a szokásos önmaga helyett._

– Uram...

– Szeretnél egy kis vizet? – Piton egy borostyán színű üvegből készült ivópoharat nyújtott feléje. 

Harry óvatosan félig ülő helyzetbe tornázta fel magát az ágyon, és nekidőlt a puha párnáknak, de még ettől a néhány mozdulattól is annyira megszédült, hogy egy rövid időre le kellett hunynia a szemét. Amikor kinyitotta, Piton még mindig tartotta a poharat. Harry ahhoz elég szomjas volt, hogy elvegye, de ahhoz nem, hogy kérdés nélkül kiigya. 

– Van benne bármi a vízen kívül? 

– Nincs. 

Piton várt, Harry egy darabig gyanakodva nézett, végül feladta és megitta, mert arra gondolt, hogy ha Piton be akart volna adni neki valami vicceset, azt azzal az idegnyugtatóval keverte volna össze, amiről az előbb beszélt.

Amikor a víz elfogyott, Harry nem tudta, hogy mit kellene mondania. Valószínűleg valami bocsánatkérést, amiért újra meg újra félbeszakította Piton óráját, arról nem is beszélve, hogy azt mondta neki, hogy... _Ó, te jó Isten!_ Harrynek hányingere lett, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondott Pitonnak, mit csináljon a tündérkővel. Mi a fene _baja_ volt? Tiszta pillanataiban tudta, hogy Piton nem érdemli meg, hogy így kezeljék. Igen, igaz, hogy nem ő a világ legkedvesebb embere, és undorítóan örömködött, hogy Sirius meghalt, de azért nem arról volt szó, hogy Piton ölte volna meg, vagy segített volna Bellatrixnek, hogy megtegye. 

_És nem Piton csalt azon az éjszakán a Minisztériumba..._

Ettől Harry gondolatai vissza is tértek a lényegre. Az, hogy megpróbálta félresöpörni, valószínűleg ostobaság volt. 

– Szóval… – mondta lassan Harry – Voldemort. 

Bár addigra már a bájitalmestertől is hallotta ezt a nevet, de még mindig megdöbbentő volt, hogy nem kezdett azonnal ordítani. 

– Igen. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy mi késztette a beszédre. Talán az, hogy Piton nem mondott többet, nem mondta el neki, hogy mit kell gondolnia arról, ami az órán történt. Talán a kis szédülés, ami a fejében volt, vagy az a tény, hogy nem volt senki más, akinek elmondhatta volna ezeket, amiket pedig ki kellett mondani.

– Azt hittem... azt hittem, hogy meg fog ölni.

– Úgy is nézett ki. 

Harry megint lecsúszott az ágyban és várta, hogy a szoba abbahagyja a forgást. Valószínűleg az a legjobb, ha teljesen mozdulatlanul fekszik. 

– Megpróbáltam... megpróbáltam tenni valamit, amitől elmenne, de nem működött. Miért hagyta abba? 

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig csendben maradt. 

– Okklumencia. 

Harry újra becsukta a szemét, mert azoknak a rettenetes különóráknak az emlékétől felkavarodott a gyomra.

– De hát én azt nem tudom. – Ezúttal Piton olyan hosszú ideig maradt csendben, hogy Harry ezt jelentőségteljesnek érezte. – Vagy mégis? 

A férfi hosszan sóhajtott. 

– Dr. Good komolyan figyelmeztetett engem erre a dologra. 

– Eeegen, engem is – ismerte be Harry a szemét dörgölve –, de azt hiszem, ez is azoknak az „életminőség szempontjából kivételek"-nek az egyike, uram. 

Piton félre pillantott, egyértelműen végiggondolva ezt, azután megint Harry szemébe nézett.

– Igazából elfogadható okklumens lettél tavaly, sőt, mondhatnám, hogy az elfogadhatónál is jobb. Sikeresen ellenálltál egy szemkontaktusban végzett legilimenciának magával Voldemorttal szemben, amikor elfogtak téged. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy mi rázza meg jobban: a dicséret, az a gondolat, hogy tud okklumentálni, vagy az a könnyed hang, ahogy Piton kimondja Voldemort nevét, és amihez, úgy érezte, soha nem fog hozzászokni.

 _De nem is akarok hozzászokni ehhez_ , mondta magának sietve, mielőtt visszakanyarodott a fontos dolgokhoz. 

– De az, ami az órán történt, uram... Nem emlékszem arra, hogy kilöktem Voldemortot. 

– A tudatalattid tisztában van olyan dolgokkal, amikhez a tudatos elméd nem tud hozzáférni, Harry. 

_Szóval ez lenne a magyarázat_ , gondolta Harry, de már maga a gondolat is bizarrnak tűnt. _Olyan csapnivaló vagyok az elmém kiürítésében... de el nem tudom képzelni, Piton miért hazudna ilyet. Inkább az vallana rá, ha leszólna a kudarcaimért, nemhogy elképzelt képességeket találna ki. Azonkívül, Voldemort valóban nem kínoz tovább, ami bizonyítja, hogy Piton igazat szól._

De akkor sem tudta megállni kérdezés nélkül.

– Tényleg megtanultam okklumentálni? 

– Igen, tényleg. 

– Gondolja, hogy ha Voldemort megint megpróbál valamit, képes leszek... öhm, rávenni, hogy eltűnjön? – Megremegett. – Mert ha nem tudom... 

Szörnyű volt belegondolni ebbe, úgyhogy Harry természetesen pontosan ezen kezdett morfondírozni. _Mit tenne Voldemort, ha legközelebb nem tudnék megszabadulni tőle? Addig tartana abban a rettenetes fájdalomban, amíg ugyanúgy el nem veszíteném a józan eszemet, mint Neville szülei? Addig kínozna, amíg a szívem már nem bírna több feszültséget és megállna?_

– Most már pajzsok vannak az elméd körül – mondta határozottan Piton. Előrehajolt és kinyújtotta az egyik kezét, de aztán úgy tűnt, hogy meggondolja magát, és visszahúzódott anélkül, hogy megérintette volna Harryt. – Az a szerepük, hogy távol tartsák Voldemortot az elmédtől. Erős pajzsok, Harry. Még egyszer nem fog átjutni rajtuk. 

Harry kihallotta a magabiztosságot a mély hangból, de nem osztotta az érzést.

– Honnan tudja, hogy felhúztam a pajzsaimat, vagy hogy annyira erősek? 

Piton keresztbe tette a bokáit, mosoly bujkált a szája sarkában. 

– Ugyan már! Tudom, hogy nem felejtetted el, hogy én egy legilimens vagyok. 

– De nem éreztem, hogy támadna... – Harry szemei összeszűkültek. – Hacsak nem vacakolt valamit, amíg ájult voltam... 

– Nem kell támadnom ahhoz, hogy tudjam, megfelelően védett vagy-e. Akár tetszik, akár nem, meglehetősen összehangoltan működnek az elméink manapság. 

Harry megremegett és elhúzódott Pitontól, bár a férfi hátradőlve ült a székében, és semmiféle erőfeszítést nem tett, hogy közelebb jöjjön. 

– Te jó... Nem! Uram! 

– Teó? Theodor Nott az Azkabanban van, ahogy már mondtam neked. 

Egy félhisztérikus nevetés próbált kitörni Harry torkán, de könyörtelenül visszaszorította, amíg csak tudta. Nem engedhette ki, Piton előtt nem. 

– Nem, úgy értettem, hogy amikor maga azt mondta, hogy akár tetszik, akár nem, én arra azt akartam mondani, hogy „te jó ég, nem tetszik". 

– Aha. 

_Már megint ez a tekintet. Olyan, mintha átlátna rajtam, de ennek semmi köze a legilimenciához. A félrenézés itt nem segít... Tudom, hogy mit jelent, de gondolni sem akarok rá. Ideje témát váltani._

– Hol vagyok? 

Piton szemének csillogása már az előtt megadta a választ, mielőtt szavakba foglalhatta volna. 

– Ó! _A_ maga lakrészében. 

– Hogy pontosak legyünk, a lakosztályomban lévő hálószobádban. 

Ez, ahogy az megjósolható volt, arra késztette Harryt, hogy egy kicsit körülnézzen. Szerencsére addigra már nem szédült annyira, és képes volt anélkül forgatnia a fejét, hogy úgy érezte volna, hogy a szoba is forog vele. _Ejha_!

– Maga tényleg hagyta, hogy Griffendéles színek legyenek itt lent? 

– Igen, és talán meglep, ha megtudod, hogy Draco választotta a díszítést. 

– Ő nem tehette... 

– De igen, ő tette. Azt akarta, hogy otthon érezd magad. 

– Akkor miért nem hagyta ki az ezüst és zöld színeket? – kérdezte morogva Harry, pedig nem is érdekelték igazán az olyan ostoba dolgok, mint a házak színei. Persze egy _Malfoy_ számára az ilyesmi nagyon fontos... 

– Mert ő maga is otthon akarta érezni magát.

Harrynek sikerült felülnie és leengednie a lábait az ágy széle mellett. 

– Hát, köszönöm, hogy a gondomat viselte, uram, bár gondolom nem volt sok választása. Most akkor megyek... 

– Harry – szakította félbe Piton. – Kérlek, ne legyél ennyire bolond. 

Harry megpróbált felállni, és azt tapasztalta, hogy a lábai kifejezetten rogyadoznak. Utált bármit is kérni Pitontól, de a toronyig sétálni valóban akkora ostobaság lenne, ahogy Piton mondta.

– Ööö... gondolom magának nincs hopp-hálózat összeköttetése itt, ugye? 

– De van, és használhatod, amikor készen állsz a távozásra. 

– És addig mit csinálunk? – ült vissza Harry elgyengülve. _Ó, te jó Isten! Piton lakosztályában kell lógnom. Pitonéban!_ – Betűvetőzni fogunk? 

Piton vad, váratlan, és nagyon-nagyon jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rá. 

Harry nagyot nyelt. _A nyegleség nyilván rossz taktika azok után, amekkora seggfej voltam a Bájitaltan órán. Sokkal rosszabbat érdemelnék ennél, hogy ágyba dugnak, amíg helyre nem jövök, méghozzá Piton saját otthonában._

– Sajnálom, uram – mormolta –, hogy félbeszakítottam magát az órán, és hogy ordítoztam, például azt a bébetűs szót, meg a többit, de a késés tényleg nem volt szándékos.

– De azért a többi szándékos volt. – Ez nem kérdés volt. De hát miért is lett volna az? 

– Igen – ismerte be Harry. Talán nem volt a legjobb döntés éppen most elmondani az igazságot, de Harrynek nem voltak illúziói. Pitont nem lehet hazugsággal rászedni, bármilyen ravasz is legyen az ember. És Harry amúgy sem érezte ravasznak magát. Fáradt volt és össze volt zavarodva, és hányni tudott volna az életétől. 

Lebámult a kezeire, az ujjait tördelte, miközben várta, hogy Piton üvölteni kezdjen. 

De csak nem következtek az üvöltések és sértések, amikre számított. Helyette Piton szárazon felkuncogott. 

– Hát, most legalább tudom, hogy milyen vagy, amikor úgy döntesz, hogy engedetlen leszel, Harry. Ez más megvilágításba helyezi a dolgokat. 

Harry felnézett.

– A dolgokat, uram? 

– Öt év összes dolgát, de még egyszer nem fogom összekeverni az őszinte értetlenségedet az engedetlenséggel. – Piton megköszörülte a torkát. – Én... nagyon sajnálom azt, ahogy kezeltelek téged, Harry. 

_Talán tényleg igaz ez a múlt idő,_ gondolta Harry. Másképpen nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Piton bocsánatot kérne. Voltaképpen egyáltalán nem tudta ezt elképzelni, habár saját fülével hallotta a szavakat.

– Hát... eeegen – mondta lassan. – Gondolom ez nem számít bele a büntetésembe, amíg nem vájok ki varangyszemeket, vagy... 

Piton hátradőlt a székében és összeillesztette az ujjbegyeit. 

– Hát, azt mondtam, hogy rögtön az óra után. 

Harry felderült egy kicsit.

– Tényleg azt mondta.

– Habár semmi nem kötelez rá, hogy számításba vegyem azt az időt, amíg öntudatlan voltál. 

_A francba!_

– És valami olyat kell tenned, amit én hasznosnak ítélek. 

Harry megint megpróbált felkelni.

– Biztosan van itt valahol egy asztala...

– Ülj le – mondta Piton. – Sőt, inkább feküdj le, pihenned kell. 

Harry hiába próbált volna ellenkezni, érezte, hogy a lábai nem fogják megtartani a súlyát, és egy másodperc múlva megtette, amit Piton kért. 

– Hát, biztosan nem akarja, hogy szétkenjem a futóféreg belsőséget az ágyán, nem igaz? 

– Ez a te ágyad, te... – Piton megköszörülte a torkát. – Nincs szükségem semmi bájital hozzávaló előkészítésére. Arra gondoltam, hogy beszélhetnénk. 

Harry felhorkant, mert végre megértette.

– Rá akar kényszeríteni, hogy beszélgessek magával. Hát ezzel biztosan eléri, hogy soha többé ne feleseljek magával az órán. 

– Nem ezért szeretnék beszélgetni. – Piton haja lobogott, ahogy megrázta a fejét. 

– Akkor miért? 

– Azt hiszem, tudod erre a választ. 

Harry visszahőkölt, bár a hirtelen mozdulattól forogni kezdett a feje. 

– Mondtam már magának, hogy az nem valóságos nekem. 

– Igen, értem. – Piton kisöpörte a haját az arcából. – Mindazonáltal számomra valóságos. 

Ezúttal nem lehetett legyűrni azt a félig hisztérikus nevetést, mert Harry belátta, hogy igen, az örökbefogadás valóságos volt Pitonnak. Az égvilágon semmi más oka nem volt, amiért a férfi időt szánna arra, hogy beszélgessen Harry Potterrel. 

– Én... gondolom szeretné, ha elmondanám, miért voltam olyan durva ma az órán...

– Azt, vagy bármi mást, amit hajlandó volnál elmondani. 

– De nem akarok semmit elmondani magának – mondta Harry, a fal felé fordítva az arcát. Furcsa... a felszíne kicsit elfolytnak tűnt. De hát mi képes megolvasztani a sziklát? Volt egy rettenetes érzése, hogy tudja. Nem hatolt-e át a _Lumosa_ a kőfalakon? Csak _azt akarom, hogy a dolgok olyanok legyenek, mint azelőtt._

– Miért nem mesélsz a napodról? 

_Mit kellene mesélnem? Hogy egyáltalán nem értem Malfoyt? Hogy az elmúlt huszonnégy órában három lány is emlegette a Karácsonyi Bált? Hogy Maura Morrighannek tényleg talárt kellene vennie a testére simuló bőrruhája fölé? Vagy..._

– Maga azt mondta Morrighan professzornak, hogy mi _mindig is jól kijöttünk egymással!_

Piton felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. 

– Akkor mégis emlékszel néhány dologra. 

– Nem – mondta haragosan Harry. – Ő mondta. Azt is mondta, hogy ráadásul én is megerősítettem ezt. Van bármi különös oka, amiért egyenesen belehazudott az arcába? 

– Nem akartam, hogy saját korábbi viselkedésemet használja fel a Dracóval kapcsolatos előítéleteinek igazolására.

– Igen, hát az már biztos, hogy előítéletnek nyomát se láttam ma az órán...

– Helyes.

Harry nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon erre. Semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy kedvelje Malfoyt, de azért nem is kívánt egy Umbridge-et a nyakába, még akkor sem, ha megérdemelné. 

Piton kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, amikor a nyíló és csukódó ajtó zaja behallatszott a hálószobába.

– Ez Draco lesz. Elküldtem őt, hogy egyen a Nagyteremben. 

Persze Malfoy egy pillanattal később megjelent az ajtóban.

– Jobban vagy, Harry? Jól ránk ijesztettél. 

– Eegen, jól vagyok. Attól eltekintve, hogy itt kell rostokolnom, mert _valaki_ túl sok bájitalt adott... 

Malfoy mosolygott. 

– Nem hibáztathatod ezért apát. Az idegnyugtató főzetet közismerten nehéz tökéletesen adagolni, és egyébként is, tavaly a bájitalszedésedről szólt minden... 

_Hallani, hogy Malfoy apjának nevezi Pitont még annál is zavaróbb, mint Piton Voldemortozása,_ gondolta Harry. 

– Draco – mondta komoly hangon Piton. – Emlékezz, mit mondott Dr Good, a jó doktor az ilyen megjegyzésekről. 

Malfoy a zsebébe lökte a kezeit. 

– Igen, mondtad. – A tekintete végigsöpört a szobán. – Úgy tűnik, hogy nem ettél, Harry. Hozzak neked valamit? 

Harry csak bámult. 

– Felajánlod, hogy elmész a konyháig? _Miattam?_

– Voltaképpen a kandallón át szoktunk ételt rendelni... 

– Draco... 

– Mi van, Perselus? – Malfoy közelebb lépett Pitonhoz. – Azt mondom neki, ami a most-ra igaz, nem olyasmit, ami tavaly történt. 

Harry megdöbbenésére Piton megdörzsölte a halántékát és azt mormolta:

– Természetesen igazad van. Ez nehezebb, mint gondoltam.

– Amúgy sem hiszem, hogy Marshának igaza van. El kellene mondanunk Harrynek mindent, amit tudni akar. Máskülönben hogy' érezné jól magát velünk megint? 

– Nem akarom jól érezni magam veled... 

Piton ugyanakkor szólalt meg, Malfoynak címezve a megjegyzését. 

– Senki nem kérdezte a véleményedet. 

A mardekáros fiú keresztbe tette a karját és egy kicsit nagyobb terpeszbe helyezkedett. 

– Észrevettem. De senki nem kérte a véleményemet a _varázserejével_ kapcsolatban sem _,_ és abban igazam volt, ugye? 

– Igen, de az nem jelenti azt, hogy ebben is igazad van... 

– Mi van a varázserőmmel? – kérdezte Harry. 

Malfoy kinyitotta a száját, de becsukta, amikor Piton dühösen meredt rá.

– Csak gondoskodj a vacsoráról, Draco. Én fűszeres lében főtt doveri nyelvhalat kérek, rizses piláffal és párolt spárgával. 

– És te, Harry? 

Harry nem tudta lerázni magáról az érzést, hogy ez valaki más élete. Piton, aki bocsánatot kér, majd elismeri, hogy egy diák nála többet tud valamiről? Malfoy, aki olyan... olyan _barátságos?_

– Huh... amit a manók akarnak, azt hiszem. 

Malfoy kuncogott. 

– Harry, ők házimanók. Ők a kedvedbe akarnak járni. 

– Már így is több száz embernek készítettek vacsorát. Nem akarom kifárasztani őket. 

Ez Malfoy számára, ahogy Harry látta, még viccesebb volt, de a másik fiú csak ennyit szólt:

– Megkérem őket, hogy valami személyre szabottat készítsenek. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

A vacsora furcsa volt. Harry ugyan valahogy eljutott az asztalig, de a lábai még nem akartak neki engedelmeskedni, túl kocsonyásnak tűntek. Nem tetszett neki az sem, ahogy Piton közvetlenül mellette sétált, készen arra, hogy elkapja, ha netán megbotlik, sőt az a gondolat se lelkesítette, hogy esetleg seggre esik előtte. Különösen azután, hogy ma már egyszer megtette. 

Malfoy már az asztalnál ült, egy pohár szinte átlátszóan halványsárga bort kortyolgatva. 

Amint Harry és Piton asztalhoz ült, az étel azonnal megjelent. Harrynek egy nagy adag pásztortarhonya és egy nagy pohár narancslé, desszertnek pedig almás pite. Harry egy szuszra megitta a narancslevet, vigyázva, hogy ne cuppogjon, ahogy a citrusíz szétterjedt a nyelvén. _Mmmm._ A narancslé egyike volt azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket nagyon hiányolt az iskolaidő alatt. 

Ez is egyfajta szomorú összegzése az életének. Amíg a többi diák azért siránkozott, mert hiányzott a családjuk, Harry legnagyobb bánata az a tény volt, hogy a töklé, bármilyen jó is volt, néhány hónap után kezdett egy kicsit unalmassá válni. 

Annyira elmerült ezekben a keserű gondolatokban, hogy megkérdezte: 

– Tényleg narancslét szolgáltak fel ma a Nagyteremben? 

– Dehogy is! – mondta Malfoy. Harry úgy látta mintha a másik fiú kifejezetten vigyázna arra, hogy ne vigyorogjon gúnyosan. A mézesmázos arckifejezése változatlan volt, és az, hogy ügyelt az arckifejezésére, egyáltalán nem vallott Malfoyra. – Mondtam, hogy valami személyre szabottat fogok rendelni. 

– Azt hittem, hogy a manókra mondod... 

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy valamit, ami illik hozzád. 

Pitonon nehezen állta meg, hogy ne szóljon be, de meggondolta magát, mert amikor mégis rászánta magát, nagyon szelíden szólalt meg.

– Draco, miért nem mesélsz a napodról? 

Piton nem bonyolította túl a dolgot. Harry észrevette, hogy azt a kérdést tette fel újra, amit őneki korábban. Mintha Piton bizonyítani akarná, hogy Malfoy és Harry egyformán a fia, vagy azt, hogy ő egyformán kezeli a fiait. 

Ami ostobaság lenne a részéről, ha igaz volna. Malfoy és Harry nagyon, nagyon különbözőek, akkor meg miért kellene ugyanúgy kezelni őket? 

Malfoy ajkai egy ravasz mosolyra húzódtak. 

– Nos, a lányok mind felháborítóan flörtöltek Harryvel. De én természetesen mindig is tudtam, hogy a szemüveg elhagyása pontosan ezt a hatást... 

– A te napodról kérdeztelek, nem a testvéredéről. 

Harry legszívesebben az asztalra borult volna a testvér szó ilyen természetes használata miatt. Úgy rejtette el a reakcióját, hogy nagyobb lelkesedéssel túrt bele a pásztortarhonyába. Ez nem volt nehéz, mert ő maga is ezt kérte volna, ha kicsit többet gondolkodik rajta. _Szóval ez a személyre szabott rendelés lényege_ , gondolta. 

Malfoy beletörődően legyintett.

– Azért említettem meg a flörtölős dolgot, hogy tudd, hogy Flitwick korántsem tudja úgy az ellenőrzése alatt tartani az osztályt, mint te, Perselus. 

_Micsoda stréber. Jellemző. Az igazi Malfoy még mindig benne van, bármennyire is Draco Pitonnak nevezi magát._

– Na igen, a mai nap bizonyította, hogy mennyire az ellenőrzésem alatt tudom tartani az osztályt – mondta Piton, egy oldalpillantást vetve Harryre. 

Harry elvörösödött. Szinte várta, mikor térnek vissza rá. Végül is, egy kis csevegés nem fogja kielégíteni Pitont abban a tekintetben, hogy megfelelően meg legyen büntetve az órán használt tiszteletlen szavaiért. Harry nem volt túl kíváncsi arra, mi mással büntetik még. 

– Az osztály ellenőrzésének semmi köze a flörtöléshez – mondta gyorsan. – Flitwick nem is volt a teremben, amikor Padma és Daphne elkezdték... 

Hirtelen nyelt egyet. _Mit a fenét csinálok? Nem akarok erről beszélni Pitonnal, de másról se!_ Nem is tudta, miért kezdte, talán mert zavarban volt, hogy hülyét csinált magából a Bájitaltan órán, amikor újra, meg újra közbeszólt, és _azt_ a szót használta...

 _Te jó Isten! Hermione meg fog ölni. És amikor befejezi, akkor tuti, hogy elölről kezdi az egészet._

– Tudják a barátaim, hogy hol vagyok? – fakadt ki hirtelen. Két másodperccel később ráébredt, hogy ez milyen ostoba kérdés volt. 

De azért senki nem nevetett rajta. Piton csak bólintott, mielőtt visszafordította a tekintetét Dracóra.

– A napod? 

– Bármit mondtál is Morrighannek, úgy tűnik, hogy hatott. Csak annyit szólt hozzám az óra alatt, hogy ki kell lépnem a bal lábammal, amikor dupla _Protegót_ hajítok _._ De azután az óra nagy részét Harryvel beszélgetve töltötte. 

– Minden tanár utasításba kapta, hogy találjon időt ezen a héten arra, hogy egyénileg dolgozzon veled – mondta Piton. 

Harry megint nyelt. _Minden_ tanár, természetesen Pitont is beleértve. _Egy négyszemközti korrepetálás Bájitaltanból?_

_Haladó szintű Bájitaltanból!_

Harry kiakadt, de most nem úgy, mint az órán. Elkezdett őrülten kacagni, mert ha nem teszi, könnyekben tör ki, és tudta, hogy azt nem viselné el. Piton és Malfoy előtt?! Annyira kacagott, hogy rájött a csuklás, azután – a fene egye meg –, mégiscsak elkezdett egy kicsit könnyezni. 

Összeszorította a fogát, próbálta összeszedni magát, és nem gondolni arra, hogy hányingere lesz, valahányszor eszébe jut, hogyan alázta meg magát. Érezte, ha nem vigyáz, össze-vissza fogja hányni Piton asztalát, mert a gyomra határozottan tiltakozni kezdett a pásztortarhonya ellen. 

Hevesen ellökte a tányérját. 

Ha Ron ült volna az asztal túlfelén, Harry valami olyasmit mondott volna, hogy _Tessék, megeheted a maradékot_. De Malfoy dölyfösen fintorogna a másvalaki tányérjából való evés gondolatára. Különösen akkor, ha az a Harryé volt. 

_Ez jó lesz!_ Harry akarta, hogy Draco fintorogjon, akarta, hogy _normálisan,_ szemét módon viselkedjen. 

– Nesze, Malfoy. Megeheted a maradékomat – mondta, szavait megszakították a csuklások.

Azután várta az elkerülhetetlen sértéseket. 

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, a másik fiú csak meglepettnek tűnt, majd bizonytalannak. Pitonra pillantott, mintha tanácsot kérne, de a jelek szerint onnan sem kapott. 

– Miért is ne... – mondta Malfoy, ügyesen villává alakította a sótartót, és enni kezdett. – Kösz, Harry. 

Harry majdnem megint bekattant. Sikerült elkerülnie azzal, hogy a haragba menekült előle. 

– Neked most fintorognod kellene! 

Malfoy felhúzta a szemöldökét. 

– Valóban? 

– Igen! Az égnek kellene meresztened a hegyes orrodat és azt mondani, hogy te túl jó vagy ahhoz, hogy akár csak hozzáérj egy olyan tányérhoz, amiből egy félvér evett! 

Lehet hogy csak képzelte, hogy Malfoy erre a korábbinál is nagyobb falatot kapott be? Alaposan megrágta és lenyelte, mielőtt megszólalt. 

– Örülök, hogy félvér vagy, Harry. 

– Igen, mert úgy gondolod, hogy ettől nálam _különb_ vagy!

– Nem – mondta Malfoy nagyon nyugodtan, szürke szemei pislogás nélkül szegeződtek Harryre. – Azért, mert ha valaki más lett volna az anyád, meghaltál volna, amikor még csak kisbaba voltál. És akkor _ő_ átvette volna a hatalmat, és most mindannyian egy borzalmas világban élnénk. 

Harrynek sikerült elérnie, hogy ne guvadjanak ki a szemei. 

– Én tényleg a te oldaladon állok. Kérdezd meg az igazgatót, ha nem hiszel nekem. 

– _Ha_? – Harry szándékosan gúnyosan tette fel a kérdést. 

Draco eltolta magától a tányért.

– Mindazonáltal szánalmas dolog megenni valaki más maradékát. Amúgy azért tettem, mert nem akartalak megsérteni, de mivel látom, hogy neked nincsenek hasonló fenntartásaid az én sértegetésemmel kapcsolatban...

– Ülj vissza! – mondta Piton, amikor Malfoy elkezdett feltápászkodni. – Még nem mesélted el nekem a napodat. 

– Mit van azon mit elmesélni? – Malfoy egy kicsit megremegett. – Megpróbáltam azt tenni, amit mondtál, de nem tudok megfelelően összpontosítani. A gyakorlatok jobbak, de az elméleti órák reménytelenek. 

Piton összeillesztette az ujjait. 

– A mai Bájitaltan elméleti részén úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon is figyeltél...

– Hát igen, de az azért volt, mert Harry nyilvánvalóan úgy döntött, hogy megjátssza a... a...

 _Ejha. Talán Malfoy tényleg nem akar megsérteni, ha még csak be sem tudja fejezni ezt a mondatot._

– Igen, megértem, hogy az elterelte a figyelmedet a _petite_ _amie-_ dről _._

– Ne nevezd őt annak – motyogta Malfoy. 

Harry legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Piton átnyúlt az asztalon az egyik kezével, megfogta Malfoy egyik kezét és megszorította, mintha némi bátorságot akarna önteni belé. 

– Mi az a petite amie? – fecsegett Harry. 

Malfoy az asztalt bámulta, és nem válaszolt, de Piton igen.

– Barátnő – mondta csendesen. 

– Parkinson? 

Amint kimondta, már tudta, hogy hibázott. Sőt, _hatalmasat_ hibázott. Ez nem olyan volt, mint Ronnal, amikor Harry valóban nem tudta, hogy Percy meghalt. Többször is meséltek neki Pansy előző évi haláláról. 

_Nem csoda, hogy Malfoy annyira feldúlt, ha nem tud másra gondolni, csak arra..._

– Nem – mondta Malfoy, és éppolyan halkan beszélt, mint Piton. – A neve Rhiannon. 

– Draco... 

– Jelen időt használtam! – csattant fel Malfoy, majd felpattant. – Ha megbocsátotok, azt hiszem, itt fogok zuhanyozni, mielőtt visszatérek éjszakára a Mardekárba. Harry... mindegy. 

Amint a hálószobaajtó becsukódott, Harry is hátratolta a saját székét. 

– Nos, nekem is mennem kellene... 

– Nemsokára. 

– Még nem ért véget a büntetésem? 

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Ha így akarsz fogalmazni. Harry... néhány pillanattal ezelőtt eléggé feldúlt voltál. Akkor azt gondoltam a leghelyesebbnek, ha nem teszek megjegyzést ezzel kapcsolatban, de most meg kell kérdeznem, hogy nem szeretnél-e vinni magaddal néhány adagnyi nyugtató főzetet a Griffendélbe. 

Harry beharapta az ajkát. Az ajánlattól rettenetesen kényelmetlenül érezte magát. 

– Abból az idegnyugtatóból is túl sokat adott be nekem, és amennyire én tudom, szándékosan, hogy itt kelljen maradnom egy ideig, úgyhogy inkább nem. 

– Ahogy kívánod – mormolt Piton. – Madam Pomfrey is el tud látni vele, ha úgy döntenél, hogy szeretnéd, ha kéznél lenne a főzet, arra az esetre, ha... – megköszörülte a torkát. – Van valami más is, amit szeretnék megbeszélni veled. Gondolkoztál a tegnap esti ajánlatomon?

Egy pillanatra Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy miről beszélt. Azután beugrott neki.

– Ó! A Megszeghetetlen Esküre gondol? Én... öhm... nem hagyhatom, hogy megtegye.

Piton fújt egyet. 

– Hát, gondolom ez is valami. 

Harry oldalra döntötte a fejét. 

– Azért ajánlotta fel, mert tudta, hogy vissza fogom utasítani? 

Piton talárja meglebbent, ahogy megvonta a vállát. 

– Azért ajánlottam fel, mert szükséged van egy olyan helyre, ahol úgy érezheted, hogy nyíltan beszélhetsz a terapeutáddal. 

_A terapeutámmal. Olyan magától értetődően mondja ezt Piton, hogy a frász jön rám_ , gondolta Harry, és nem akart olyan ember lenni, aki nem tudja kezelni a saját problémáit, és akinek egy terapeutára van szüksége... 

– És ezért meghalni is hajlandó? – A kérdés egy kicsit gúnyosra sikerült, de ezúttal ez nem volt szándékos. Csak furcsa volt erre gondolni, megkérdezni meg főleg. Az egész gondolat teljesen idegen volt. De hát az is ilyen érzés volt, hogy Piton egyáltalán törődik vele. És mégis... nyilvánvalóan igaz volt. 

– Hajlandó vagyok magamra venni egy esküt, ami megölne, ha nem biztosítanám a számodra szükséges személyes teret – válaszolta Piton. – De nem fenyeget a halál, mivel nem áll szándékomban megszegni az esküt, sőt, nem is vágyom rá, hogy megszegjem. Dr. Good-al a beszélgetések... _jót_ tesznek neked, Harry, és _akár tetszik, akár nem_ , én csak azt akarom, ami neked jó. 

Ezúttal Harry nem mondta, hogy „Te jó ég, nem tetszik". Túlságosan szánalmas lett volna. 

Azért volt egy olyan érzése, hogy az ami Piton szerint jó neki, és a saját elképzelései valószínűleg nem nagyon fedik egymást.

– Még mindig fennáll a halál eshetősége – mutatott rá. – Ron azt mondta, hogy baleset is történhet. 

– Akkor viszont kicsi a kockázat – ismert el Piton egy apró bólintással. – De ha arra van szükség... nos, elég csak annyit mondani, hogy én tényleg azt akarom, hogy legyen egy helyed, ahol úgy érzed, hogy szabadon tudsz beszélni Dr. Good-dal. 

– De lehet, hogy maga hiába teszi le ezt a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, én akkor sem érezem úgy – fújtatott Harry. – Mivel ez így van, nincs sok értelme az eskünek. És még ha lenne, akkor sem engedném meg magának. Nos... elmehetek végre, uram? 

Piton egy pillanatig csak nézte őt kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel, azután aprót bólintott. 

Harry most is érezte, hogy köszönetet kellene mondania Pitonnak, amiért segített neki a támadás után, de nem találta a szavakat, ugyanakkor tudta, hogy nem távozhat anélkül, hogy valamit ne mondana. Azok után nem, ahogy az órán viselkedett. 

– Jó éjszakát, professzor – nyögte ki végül. 

Piton meglepetten pillantott fel.

– Jó éjszakát, Harry. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Harry! – pattant fel székéből Hermione, amint a fiú megérkezett a hopp-hálózaton át a klubszobába. – Jól vagy? 

– Igen – mondta Harry, a kormot porolgatva a talárjáról. Kissé még mindig bizonytalanul állt a lábán, de csak annyira, mint akinek egy kiadós alvásra van szüksége. 

– Annyira aggódtunk! – A társalgó majdnem teljesen kihalt volt, de Hermione egy félreeső sarokba húzta őt, és halkan beszélt. – Voldemort volt, ugye? 

– Igen. – Harry szinte lerogyott egy fotelbe. – Piton azt mondja, hogy nem tud majd gyakran ilyet, de... – megrázta a fejét. Nem akart Pitonról beszélni. 

Bár már túl késő volt. 

– Hogy viselkedhettél úgy vele? És azt a szót használni! Az órán! Látnod kellett volna, amikor megtörtént a támadás. A legkevésbé sem törődött azzal, hogy olyan szörnyen tiszteletlen voltál. Piton tényleg törődik veled, Harry, és nem érdemli meg... 

– Nem maradhatnál ki ebből?

– Harry! 

– Nem érted, hogy semmi közöd hozzá?!

Hermione előreszegte az állát, és Harry felismerte, hogy ez minek a jele. Arra gondolt, elmondja neki, hogy a csökönyösség nem áll jól neki, de nem az volt a célja, hogy felhúzza az összes barátját. 

– De igenis van közöm hozzá! – mondta ekkor Hermione. – Te nem érted, hogy ilyen állapotban nem mindig tudod, hogy mit teszel.

– Mint ahogy a manók sem tudják, hogy mi a jó nekik.

Ettől a lány csúnyán nézett rá, de nem hagyta abba. 

– Mert te mit akarsz, Harry? Mit akartál, amikor úgy döntöttél, hogy félbeszakítod Piton óráját? 

Harry megfordult, hogy kibámuljon az ablakon át látható éjszakai égre.

– Csak azt akartam, hogy kezdjen el _normálisan_ viselkedni, mint _azelőtt_ , ennyi. 

Hermione pislogott.

– Ó! 

– Hmm? 

– Hát... biztos voltam benne, hogy azt fogod válaszolni, hogy nem tudod, mit akartál. 

Harry vállat vont, a mozdulat feszültséget és kényelmetlenséget sugallt.

– Te vagy az, aki nem tudja, Hermione. Úgy értem, azt, hogy milyen ez számomra. A dolgok csak akkor tűnnek helyesnek, amikor Piton úgy viselkedik, ahogy viselkednie kellene. Úgy, ahogy én emlékszem rá. De nem teszi, amíg fel nem dühítem. Egyébként csak... csak... – megremegett. 

A lány sokáig pörgetett egy hajtincset az ujja körül, mielőtt válaszolt. 

– Akkor is az történt, amikor hazavitt téged? Azon dolgoztál, hogy haragos maradjon? 

_Haza a fenét!_ A szó felidézte az évekig tartó hiányérzetet és vágyódást, mindazokat az éveket, mielőtt megtudta volna magáról, hogy varázsló. És most az emberek az otthonának nevezik Piton lakrészét? Ez tévedés volt, teljes egészében az. 

– Nem – mondta röviden Harry. – Nem tudtam. Az után nem, hogy olyan szemét voltam az osztályban, hogy aztán ő meg úgy gondoskodjon rólam, mintha 'mi sem történt volna. Azonkívül, adott nekem valami idegnyugtatót, ami túlságosan is lenyugtatott. Ha az nincs, akkor sokkal hamarabb eljöttem volna. 

– Úgy gondoskodott rólad, mintha semmi se történt volna?

– Olyasmi. – Harry eltakarta a szemeit, mintha a beszűrődő csillagfény bántaná. – Azt mondta, hogy letölthetem a büntetésemet azzal, hogy beszélgetek vele. Mindvégig vártam, hogy mikor bújik ki a szög a zsákból, de végül semmi sem történt. 

Hermione mosolya maga volt az együttérzés.

– Jót beszélgettetek? 

– Nem! – Harry számára a levegő érdesnek tűnt, mintha felhorzsolódna a tüdeje, amikor teleszívja. – Én nem beszélgethetek egy jót vele. Nem ismerem őt. És nem is akarom. Ő... ő... – Harry megdörzsölte a szemeit, azután megint eltakarta őket. – Gyakorlatilag megölte Siriust. 

– Jaj, Harry – mondta szomorúan Hermione. – Ez nem igaz. Piton csak a szerepét játszotta, olyan jól, ahogy csak tudta. Nyíltan nem tudott segíteni Siriusnak, mert nem vehették észre, hogy Voldemort ellen dolgozik. De amint képes volt rá, azonnal küldött egy üzenetet a Rendnek, és elmondta, hogy mi történt. 

– Tudom... – Harry utálta, hogy a hangja elcsuklik. – De Piton boldog volt, amikor Siriust megölték és én... én... nem tudom elfelejteni ezt, és ez annyira _dühössé_ tesz, és nem kell mondanod, hogy az egész dolog az én ostoba hibám, mert elrohantam, hogy megmentsem őt, és... és...

 _A francba! Nem fogok sírni, nem fogok!_

Hermione közelebb húzta a székét, a pálcája egy magánélet-varázslatot idézett köréjük, miközben előre hajolt, hogy Harry fülébe suttogjon.

– Szeretnél erről beszélni Siriusszal? 

Harry egy másodpercre megdermedt, aztán elöntötte a színtiszta megkönnyebbülés hulláma.

– Végül visszajött szellemként? Nick azt mondta, hogy valószínűleg nem fog, de... ó, _Hermione!_

A lány megrázta a fejét, és folytatta a suttogást.

– Nem, nem lett szellem. De találtál egy mágikus tükröt, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy beszélj Siriusszal a Boltíven túl. Egy lomtárban volt, itt a Roxfortban, mert már évtizedek óta nem működött. Hónapokat töltöttél azzal, hogy megoldást kerestél a megjavítására, aztán végül sikerült a tükör mesterévé lenned. Engedelmeskedik neked, és csak neked. 

Harry rámeredt. Azonnal nyilvánvalóvá vált számára a párhuzam Edevis Tükrével.

– Csak egy elképzelt kép?

– Nem, nem. Igazán beszéltél Siriusszal. Sajnos valami megakadályozza a szüleidet, hogy el tudjanak jutni a tükörhöz, de üzeneteket tudsz küldeni nekik Siriuson keresztül. 

Harry talpra ugrott. 

– Hol van? 

Hermione vállat vont. 

– Nem igazán tudom. Valójában én soha nem láttam. Az apádat kell megkérdezned. 

Harry visszaült. 

– Tudtam, hogy valahol van egy csapda. 

Egy másodperccel később ismét talpon volt. _Mit törődöm azzal, ha Pitonnal kell is szembenéznem ahhoz, hogy megtaláljam ezt a tükröt? Az, hogy megint láthatom Siriust, megéri. Megérne bármit. Szó szerint bármit._

– Gondolom, neked nincs hopp-porod. 

– Harry, _neked_ is van. Minden prefektusnak van. – Megint azzal a mérlegelő tekintettel nézte végig. – Bár, ha úgy döntöttél, hogy többé már nem leszel prefektus...

– Fogd be – mondta Harry, de nem túl durván. – Nem akarok egy fél órát azzal tölteni, hogy a cuccaim közt keresgélek. Kölcsönadod nekem a tiédet? 

– Csak vészhelyzet esetén szabadna használnunk. 

– Hermione... 

– És nyomós vészhelyzet nélkül szükséged van egy tanár engedélyére, hogy használhasd a hopp-hálózatot...

– Hermione... 

A lány arca megenyhült.

– Rendben, egy pillanat. 

Annál azért kicsit tovább tartott neki, hogy felrohanjon a hálószobájába, majd lejöjjön a hopp-porral. Harry a várakozás minden másodpercét azzal töltötte, hogy kitalálja, mit mondjon, ha Hermione mégis meggondolná magát. De amikor visszatért, egy csipetnyi ezüstös por volt a tenyerében. Óvatosan Harry kezébe szórta, azután meglehetősen ünnepélyesen bámult rá. 

– Mi van? 

Válasz helyett Hermione csak a fejét rázta. 

Harry zavartan várt egy percet, de a lány csak nézte. 

– Köszi – mondta végül Harry, egy rövid mosolyt villantva rá, mielőtt a kandallóhoz lépett. Furcsa... épp ma reggel fogadkozott, hogy soha többé nem csinál ilyesmit. Hogy önszántából menjen Piton lakosztályába?

De az volt az igazság, hogy a gondolat sokkal kevésbé volt ijesztő most, hogy már járt ott. Azonkívül, Sirius megéri. Hogy láthatja őt, _beszélhet_ vele... ez megérne bármilyen áldozatot. Még ezt is. 

Átvillant az eszén, hogy talán egy gránitfalba fog hoppanálni, mivel nem hitte, hogy Piton nem védené le a lakosztályát az olyan diákok ellen, akik megpróbálnának beosonni, és valami csínyt elkövetni. De azután megrázta a fejét. Bármennyire is bosszantotta a gondolat, tudta, hogy Piton számára ő nem csupán egy diák. 

A férfi úgy gondolt Harryre, mint a fiára; úgy beszélt a lakosztályáról, mint Harry „otthonáról". Az előző év folyamán nyilvánvalóan hozzáadta Harryt a védelmi rendszeréhez. 

Egy nagyon mély lélegzetet véve Harry belépett a kandallóba, és ledobta a hopp-port, miközben bejelentette az úti célját:

– Perselus Piton lakosztálya! 

\-----------------------------------– 

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

**Aspen** , az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Quercus,** béta és fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	19. Chapter 19

_**Egy Páratlan Család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Tizenkilencedik Fejezet:**

**_Mardekár_ **

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Harry megtántorodott, amikor a kandalló kiköpte, de legalább nem fejjel előre érkezett Piton nappalijába. Mint kiderült, nem sokat számított volna, ha elesik: a bájital mester nem volt sehol. 

Harry zavarba jött, és elég kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hogy csak így berontott. _Pitont felébreszteni, ha lehet még rosszabb. Pedig... még nincs túl késő. Nem valószínű, hogy Piton már alszik. Harry meglátott két ajtót. Talán ott van valamelyi mögött, vagy a folyosó végén levő mögött, ami... nem is tudom, hová vezet._

_De miért nem jelent meg Piton a hopp-hálózat hangjára? Az itteni védőpajzsok nyilvánvalóan elég jók ahhoz, hogy ne lehessen észrevétlenül belépni a lakrészébe. Vagy talán mégis van kivétel, ha a belépő személy nem más, mint én magam, aki itt éltem, ha hihetek az elmondottaknak._

Amiknek természetesen hihet. Nincs más magyarázat arra, ahogy Piton viselkedik vele. 

_De a hit önmagában nem teszi a helyzetet valóságossá. Számomra nem._

Harry nem tétovázott tovább. 

– Tanár úr! – kiáltott először bizonytalanul, majd újra, sokkal hangosabban. 

Semmi **.**

Bement abba a hálószobába, ahol a múltkor pihent, és gyorsan körülnézett, de Piton persze nem volt bent, és az onnan nyíló apró fürdőszobában sem. Maradt még a nappaliból nyíló másik ajtó. 

Harry kopogtatott, de válasz nem érkezett. 

Nagyon lassan – pálcával a kezében, arra az esetre, ha a kilincs meg lenne átkozva – kinyitotta az ajtót. Nem tudta, mire számíthat odabent, csak azt, hogy nem kíváncsi Piton hálószobájára. _Ha a professzor odabent lenne, már rég felelt volna a hívásomra. Arra is elég ideje volt, hogy felkapjon egy köpenyt a hálóruhája fölé, ha ez lenne a késedelem oka._

_És ha Piton nincs bent, el kell döntenem, mit tegyek: megvárjam, vagy visszamenjek a Griffendélbe._

Nem volt túl nehéz döntés. _Noha a hely teljesen ismeretlennek tűnik, az év nagy részében itt éltem. Olyan helytelen lenne szétnézni most, amikor lehetőségem van rá, és Piton sem liheg tolakodóan a nyakamba?_

A nappali szoba másik ajtaja egy bájital laboratóriumba nyílt. _Na igen, ez aztán a meglepetés,_ gondolta Harry. Egy kicsit körbesétált, azon töprengve, hogy főzött-e bármit itt bent azok alatt a hónapok alatt, amíg nem mehetett vissza az órákra. A gondolatra kirázta a hideg, és sietve kimenekült. 

Kiderült, hogy a nappali szobából nyíló rövid folyosó végén két ajtó is van. De mindkettő le volt védve, és Harrynek kétsége sem volt arról, hogy mocskos és fájdalmas halált halna, ha megpróbálna belépni bármelyikbe. Még szerencse, mivel valamelyikük biztosan Piton hálószobájába vezet. 

Azon kívül, nem akart ott kíváncsiskodni, ahol egyértelműen nem kívánatos a jelenléte. Kétségtelen, hogy Piton ezt soha nem ismerné el, de Harry azért tanult a Merengős incidensből. 

Visszament a nappaliba, és végignézte a berendezést, hogy lát-e bármi, egy akár kicsit is ismerősnek tűnő dolgot. 

A szoba egyik sarkában egy bárszekrény állt. Harry belekukkantott, de nem próbálta kinyitni az üvegajtókat. Ejha, soha nem hallott az itteni dolgok feléről sem. A legalsó polcon három palack olyan őrülten magas volt, hogy kivágták a fölöttük levő polcot. Harry kíváncsian előre hajolt, és a címkékre meredt. 

_Nahát, úgynevezett Galliano, bármi legyen is az. Nos, Piton rettenetesen szeretheti..._

_...vagy kifejezetten utálja, de valaki állandóan újabb és újabb palackkal ajándékoz neki._

Harry orrlyukai megremegtek, amikor rádöbbent, hogy Dumbledore valószínűleg pontosan ezt tenné. Szórakoztatónak találná, hogy évről évre ugyanazt a dolgot adja Pitonnak, tudva, hogy ő mennyire utálja azt... 

Felegyenesedett és folytatta a keresgélést, ezúttal a könyvespolcra fókuszálva a figyelmét. Itt semmi érdekes nem volt a több sornyi bájital könyv, és néhány, a mágia egyéb területeiről szóló könyvön kívül, csak egy kicsi, négyszögletű doboz, aminek a mérete pontosan megegyezett... 

Közelebb lépett, megragadta a dobozt és rámeredt. _Ez nem lehet az! Vagy mégis?!_ Csak egy mód van rá, hogy megtudja... és egyébként is, ez csak egy doboz. Ez egyáltalán nem olyan, mint a Merengőbe nézni. Óvatosan felnyitotta a fedelet, és szemügyre vette a tartalmát. 

Egy törött tükör volt. 

Egy olyan, amit felismert, bár észrevette, hogy némely részei hiányoznak. 

_A fene egye meg, hogy kerül ez ide, amikor a Griffendélben, lenne a helye?_

Ennek a tükörnek az lett volna a dolga, hogy rajta keresztül beszélni tudjon Siriusszal, nem? Hermione egy olyan tükröt említett, ami éppen erre használható, de mintha egy másik tükörről beszélt volna. A párhuzam befészkelte magát Harry agyába, és nem hagyta nyugton. _Talán a kettő valahogy kapcsolatban áll egymással._

_Így kell lennie különben miért tartanám ezt a tükröt idelent, ahol Piton is hozzáférhet?_

Gondosan visszazárta a dobozt és megpaskolta, mielőtt becsúsztatta a zsebébe, azután folytatta a szoba átvizsgálását. Tényleg nem volt más tennivalója, amíg Pitonra várt. 

A következő dolog, amin megakadt a szeme, hat serleg volt, amik díszhelyet foglaltak el a kandallópárkányon. Úgy ragyogtak, mintha nemrég fényesítették volna ki őket. Amikor Harry közelebb hajolt, és ki tudta olvasni a rájuk vésett neveket, levegő után kezdett kapkodni. 

_POTTER. BLACK, PITON, PITON, BLACK, MALFOY._

_Mi a fene lehet ez?!_

Harry még közelebb lépett, és megpróbálta kibogozni a dolgot. Ezek talán családi relikviák, de nyilvánvalóan nem mindegyik Pitoné. A középső kettő igen, de Pitonnak miért lenne családi öröksége a Blackektől? A szélső serlegek Harryhez és Malfoyhoz tartozhatnak. 

Harry hirtelen rosszul lett. _Ez az egész nem stimmel. Azok a serlegek úgy sorakoznak egymás mellett, mintha én, Piton és Malfoy tényleg egy család lennénk, és a három fogas a bejárati ajtó mellett, és a három szék az ebédlőasztal körül, és a tükör, amit idelent tartottam..._

Sikítani szeretett volna, annyira igazságtalannak érezte ezt az egészet. Nem akarta ezt a helyzetet, mert nem akarta _őket._ Csak Siriust akarta, és nem kaphatta meg, mert Sirius meghalt! 

Könnyek csípték a szemét. Dühösen pislogott, vett egy nagy levegőt és próbálta összeszedni magát. Már kicsi korától tudta, hogy a sírásnak semmi haszna. Azon kívül, az amnéziát nem számítva is lassan hozzá kellene szoknia, hogy Sirius örökre eltűnt. Ott volt egy egész nyár, hogy napirendre térjen fölötte. Nem mintha sikerült volna. Talán ha van valakije, akivel megbeszélheti, az segített volna, de nem volt senkije. A családja nem olyan, akikkel bizalmaskodhat az ember, egyébként is, egész nyáron furán viselkedtek. Petúnia néni sokszor még csak otthon sem volt, és a ház olyan volt, mint egy kripta, csendes és nyomasztó. 

Harry nem bánta. Illett a hangulatához. 

És most Petúnia néni is eltávozott. Ugyanúgy halott, mint Sirius, bár Harry semmire sem emlékezett, hogy hogyan halt meg és miért, mint ahogy Vernon bácsira se. Egyedül Dudley maradt. 

Harry megremegett, azután megrázta a fejét. Nem, nem. Ez nem is igaz. Egy kicsi Siriusból megmaradt. A Lelkek Tükre... vagyis az a tükör, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy beszéljen a halottakkal szerény pótlék, de a semminél több. 

Határozottan jobb annál a gondolatnál _,_ hogy _Piton_ lett az élete része _._ Piton soha nem pótolná Siriust, és émelyítő, hogy ő, Harry valaha is hagyta neki, hogy megpróbálja, vagy legalább is úgy tett, mintha hagyná. 

Úgy érezte, elég sokat várt. _Most_ akar beszélni Siriusszal, és ez azt jelenti, hogy meg kell tudnia, hogy hol van az a tükör, tehát meg kell tudnia, hogy Piton hol jár. Szerencsére ez nem lesz túl nehéz. 

Csak vissza kell szaladnia a Griffendélbe, elővennie az apja térképét, és megkeresni egy aprócska, Perselus Piton feliratú pontot. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

A Tekergők Térképe nem volt a ládájában. 

Harry utált arra gondolni, hogy ez mit jelent. Piton ismeri a jelszókat; az elmúlt év egy adott pillanatában Harry nyilvánvalóan megmutatta neki a térképet. És az most eltűnt. 

Harry igazából csak két lehetőséget látott. Vagy követelte Piton a térképet és Harry kelletlenül engedelmeskedett, vagy elvette azt, Harry engedélye nélkül. Végül is, a kis tükörrel is valószínűleg ez történt. 

Vagy... talán van egy harmadik lehetőség. Ha Harry az idő felében a Mardekában aludt, ahogy azt mindenki mondja, akkor valószínűleg ott tartotta a dolgai egy részét. De tényleg ott hagyta volna a _térképet_? A _Mardekárban?_

Csak egy módon tudhatja ezt meg. 

Harry kettesével vette a lépcsőket lefelé, a klubszobába. Hermione nem volt ott, de Ron a tűz mellől integetett neki, ahol néhány kviddics játékossal a Hugrabug elleni stratégiát vitatták meg. 

– Ezt hallgasd meg – mondta Ron. – Deannek érdekes ötletet van azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hogyan lehetne megzavarni a terelőiket... 

– Meghallgathatom később? – kérdezte Harry, bár megkönnyebbült az arra való utalástól, hogy még mindig a csapat tagja. A balesete után nem volt biztos benne, hogy a többiek azt gondolják, hogy ilyen rövid időn belül újra repülnie kellene. – A Mardekárba kell mennem. 

Ronnak nyitva maradt a szája. 

– Öhm... rendben... nos, hallottam, hogy mi történt veled ma a Bájitaltanon, és Hermione azt mondta, hogy Piton megfelelően gondoskodott rólad utána, és később vissza is mentél, hogy ismét beszélj vele, úgyhogy... gondolom ez azt jelenti, hogy megint elkezdesz váltogatni, nem? 

– Váltogatni? 

Ron úgy nézett ki, mint aki erőt vesz magán, miközben bólintott. 

– Igen. A mi házunk és a Mardekár között. 

– Eszemben sincs – mondta szárazon Harry. – Csak meg akarok nézni valamit. Lejönnél velem? 

– Rendben. – Ron a többi játékoshoz fordult. – Holnap ugyanekkor, ugyanitt. 

Amikor kiértek a folyosóra, Harry vette magához a beszélgetés fonalát. 

– Csak a pontosság kedvéért, nem azért kértelek, hogy velem gyere, mert van Pitonnak ez az ostoba szabálya, hogy soha nem lehetek egyedül a folyosókon. Majd beszélek vele, hogy vonja vissza. De őrültség lenne berontani a Mardekárba teljesen egyedül... 

Ron horkantott.

– Egy héttel ezelőtt nem így gondoltad. Hallgass ide, Harry... nem mindannyian kedvelnek ott téged. Crack és Zabini nem, az biztos, de még róluk sem gondolom, hogy próbálkoznának valamivel ellened. Nott egy idióta volt, hogy azt gondolta, megúszhatja a házvezetője fiának a megtámadását. 

– Ez a „fiának" szó rosszabb, mint amikor az apámat emlegetted. 

Ron oda se figyelt.

– Most már vannak barátaid a Mardekárban, Harry, ezt próbáltam mondani. Úgy értem, hogy Dracón kívül is vannak barátaid...

– Befejeznéd?! – kérdezte Harry, a türelmetlenségtől kissé érdes hangon. – Halálosan unom már, hogy állandóan Malfoyról beszélsz. Soha ki nem állhattad azt a nagyképű dögöt! 

– Hát, most sem kedvelem őt túlságosan... 

– Akkor miért emlegeted állandóan? 

Ron a combjához ütögette a pálcáját, ahogy lementek az első lépcsősoron. 

– Mert _téged_ szeretlek _,_ te átkozott hülye. És te boldog voltál, hogy Draco a testvéred. Sőt, azt mondtad nekem, hogy az a legjobb az egészben, hogy te magad testvér lettél, és nem akarod rosszul csinálni, még akkor sem, ha Draco tényleg egy szemétláda. 

– Akkor szerinted is egy szemétláda – mondta Harry elégedetten. 

– Khm, hát... még mindig gazdag, és el van szállva magától, de azt hiszem, már nem olyan rossz, mint régebben volt – motyogott Ron. – Például, soha többé nem használja azt a csúnya szót Hermione-ra. 

– Igen, mert szétátkoznám a seggét. De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy megváltozott, csak azt, hogy annyira nem hülye, hogy megutáltassa magát az egész Renddel most, hogy állítólag az én oldalamon áll. A pokolba is, lefogadom, hogy Piton mondta neki, hogy azt a „sár" kezdetű szót használni rossz stratégia. 

– Lehet, de azután szerelmes lett egy... 

– Hermione is mondta. Nem hiszem el. 

– Mi más oka lenne rá, hogy Hermione-től kérjen tanácsot? Ő... mármint az a másik lány, nem Hermione, nem akart semmit tőle... 

– Okos lány... 

– És ő meg Hermione-nak írt, hogy _segítsen,_ Harry. Úgy hangzik ez, mint az a Malfoy, aki csúfnevekkel illette őt? Szó szerint letérdelt és elnézést kért azért, hogy megsértette, és könyörgött, hogy Hermione segítsen neki visszaszerezni a lányt. 

– És te elhitted ezt neki? Vagy Hermione mesélte neked? 

– Saját szememmel láttam, amikor megtette. 

_Ó!_ Harry megremegett. _Ez érdekesen hangzik! De akkor sem jelenti azt, aminek látszik._

– Akkor, azt hiszem, ez valami trükk, hogy elhitesse veletek, hogy teljesen megváltozott. Ne feledd, hogy mardekáros. 

Ron a fejét rázta. 

– Hát igen, te mindig is egy makacs öszvér voltál. Csak azt akartam mondani... 

– Igen, felfogtam – szakította félbe Harry. – Tudom, hogy mit gondolsz. Megtennéd, hogy leszállsz erről? Úgy tudom, már van egy terapeutám, rád mint a barátra van szükségem. 

– Én a barátod vagyok. 

– Akkor légy szíves! – csattant fel Harry. – Most... itt balra, vagy jobbra kell menni? Nem emlékszem már rá másodikos korunkból. 

Ron sóhajtva jobbra kormányozta Harryt és mutatta neki a hátralevő utat a Mardekár hálótermeihez vezető bejárathoz. 

Amikor odaértek, a jelszó jelentette a gondot. 

Harry jó hosszú ideig hasztalanul döngette az öklével, és várta, hogy valaki jöjjön. Talán tényleg olyan makacs, ahogy Ron mondja, mivel kitartóan zörgetett, nem törődve a folyosón lévő portrék zsörtölődésével. 

– Igen? – kérdezte Zabini, amikor végül kinyitotta az ajtót. – Ó! Te vagy az! Üdvözlet a tékozló fiúnak. 

– Malfoy-hoz jöttem – mondta ridegen Harry. 

– Kihez? 

– Malfoy-hoz. 

– Kihez? – Ezúttal a kérdés nyíltan gúnyolódó volt. 

– Ne fárassz, Zabini – lépett közelebb Ron a nyitott ajtóhoz. – Tavaly te jártál az élen abban, hogy „elfelejtetted" Draco új nevét. 

– Ez egy kicsit vastag a részedről. – Zabini mosolya önelégült lett. – Habár elképzelhetetlen, hogy bármi is „vastag" lehet, ami egy Weasleyvel kapcsolatos, nemde? Te tényleg egy odúban laksz? 

Harry félrelökte Zabinit az útból, és egy halványan ismerős klubhelyiségben találta magát. De az valószínűleg csak annak az emléke miatt volt, amikor beosontak ide, és nem a friss emlékei miatt. _Húha... a közös helyiség kihalt, és Zabini hálóköntöst visel a pizsamája fölött._

– Hol van Malfoy szobája? 

– Hogy kié? 

– Vagy elmondod, vagy végigjárok minden ajtót, és mindenkit felébresztek. 

– Hagynom kellene, hogy megtedd – morgott Zabini. – De ez aligha szükséges. Mindannyian hallottuk, amit Pitonnak mondtál ma. Tehát szereted, amikor a Mardekár pontot veszít, mi? Remélem azt is szereted, amikor az egész ház utálja minden griffendéles porcikádat. 

– Jaj nekem! – mondta Harry tettetett ijedséggel. – A Mardekárban mindenki utál engem. Nem is tudom, hogy fogom ezt túlélni. 

– Túl fogod élni – hallatszott Malfoy hűvös hangja egy lépcsőfordulóból. – Erről magam fogok gondoskodni. És csak a pontosság kedvéért, Harry, soha nem lesz igaz, hogy a Mardekárban mindenki utál téged. Nem számít, hogy milyen hülye dolgokat mondasz, vagy teszel. 

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy mit válaszoljon erre. Eszébe villant, hogy visszavágjon, amiért Malfoy lehülyézte, de rájött, hogy pont ezzel tűnne Ron előtt hülyének. 

– Feküdj vissza, Zabini – parancsolta Malfoy feszült hangon, miközben lejött a lépcsőn. Nem szólalt meg újra addig, amíg a másik fiú nem távozott, de még akkor is hajított előbb néhány varázslatot. – Legalább nem tudnak kihallgatni. Szia, Ron. Köszönöm, hogy lehoztad Harryt. 

Ron biccentett és a kőfalnak támaszkodott, a karjait összefonva maga előtt. 

– Szeretnéd látni a szobádat, Harry? – Harry nem tudta, hogy Malfoy hangja miért hangzik kicsit reményteljesnek, amíg a másik fiú nem folytatta. – Lehet, hogy belendítené az emlékeidet. 

Harry horkantott. 

– Ez jó ok arra, hogy sose lássam, de azt hiszem, kénytelen leszek. Keresek valamit, és át kell nézzem az itteni holmimat. 

Malfoy összehúzta a szemeit. 

– Szerencse, hogy nem volt olyan illúzióim, hogy esetleg látni szeretnéd a testvéredet. 

– Te nem vagy... 

– Akkor gyere – szakította félbe Malfoy. – Megmutatom, hol van a mi... megmutatom, hogy hol alszanak a hetedévesek. 

Amikor úgy tűnt, hogy Ron ottmarad a klubszobában, Harry intett neki, hogy kövesse. 

Malfoy egy ötágyas hálóterembe vezette őket, három közülük foglalt volt, és egy gyűrött. Az utolsó mellett ott volt egy masszív fekete láda, ez az ágy úgy nézett ki, mint amiben mostanában nem aludtak. Furcsa remegés futott végig Harryn amikor rájött, hogy ez valószínűleg az ő ágya. Hogy hogy a fenébe sikerült egyáltalán aludnia itt, mardekárosokkal körülvéve? 

– Az a te ládád – intett arra Malfoy. – Habár néhány ruhát abban a ruhásszekrényben tartasz. Mit keresel? 

– Semmi közöd hozzá – térdelt Harry a láda elé. A szíve kalimpálni kezdett, amikor meglátta a kezdőbetűket rajta: _P.P._ Nyilvánvalóan Pitontól vett kölcsön egy ládát. Nem örült a gondolatnak. Olyannak tűnt... nem is tudta, mivel soha nem volt apja, de olyan apáskodónak érezte, hogy Piton kölcsönadta neki a saját ládáját ahelyett, hogy vett volna Harrynek egy újat, vagy azt mondta volna, hogy vegye meg magának. 

– Úgy van levédve, hogy csak a te érintésedre nyíljon ki – mondta Malfoy, fel se véve, hogy épp az imént kapott kosarat. Harry szerint ez a segítőkész szerep már kezdett unalmassá válni. – Zabini megpróbálta feltörni a védővarázslatokat, és rikító kék kezekkel végezte. 

– Fogd már be! – hallatszott egy összehúzott függönyök által tompított hang. 

– A mardekárosok mindig ilyen korán fekszenek le? – kérdezte Ron, miközben Harry felhajtotta a láda fedelét. 

– Már több mint egy órája elmúlt a takarodó – válaszolta Malfoy. – Te is ott voltál a legutóbbi prefektusi gyűlésen. 

– Az csak azt jelenti, hogy a diákoknak egy prefektussal kell lenniük, ha elhagyják a házukat, nem azt, hogy akkor kell lefeküdniük. 

_Különös hallani, hogy Ron és Malfoy sértések, vagy rosszindulat nélkül beszélnek_ , gondolta Harry, miközben áttúrta a ruháit és könyveit. _Még szerencse, hogy lejöttem, holnap szükségem lesz a könyveimre._ Kihúzott egy Átváltoztatástan tankönyvet, amit nem ismert fel; alatta ott volt egy másik, az Etika.

– Idén nincs tankönyvünk Mágikus Lények Gondozásából? 

– Azt általában otthon szoktad tartani – mondta Malfoy. 

– Ronhoz beszéltem – mondta velősen Harry. – Te még csak a csoportban sem vagy, ugye? Emlékszem, hogy mintha soha nem szereted volna túlzottan. 

– Ha egy hipogriff megpróbálja letépni a fejemet, az ezzel jár – mondta lassan Malfoy. 

– A te hibád volt, amiért nem voltál tiszteletteljes – vágta vissza Harry. – Bár ez nyilván túl nagy elvárás egy magadfajta személytől, abban biztos vagyok... 

– Vannak, akik aludni próbálnak – kiáltotta a függönyei mögül Zabini. 

Ron a fejét rázta. 

– Ez nem lehet igaz. Mi a Griffendélben még jó néhány órát fent vagyunk. 

– Mert a ti házvezetőtök a laissez-faire irányítás híve – mondta Malfoy. 

– Igen, ezaz – mondta Harry, a lábai sajogtak egy kicsit, ahogy felállt. – Sértegesd csak a Griffendélt, ahogy szoktad. Igazából megkönnyebbülés végre azt hallani, hogy magadhoz illőn beszélsz, Malfoy. 

Malfoy csak pislogott.

– Sértés? Milyen sértés? 

– Nos, én nem tudhatom, igaz-e? Nem beszélek franciául. De ismerlek téged, úgyhogy biztosan valami sértés volt... 

– Azt jelenti, hogy „szabad kezet adó" – mondta csendesen Malfoy. 

– Na persze! 

– Harry – köszörülte meg a torkát Ron. – Ne tégy úgy, mintha lekurvázta volna McGalagonyt... 

– Nincs szükségem a segítségedre, hogy lerendezzem a dolgokat a testvéremmel – csattant fel Malfoy. 

– Rendben, rendben – tartotta fel a kezeit Ron, visszahátrált a falhoz és nekidőlt. 

– _Nem vagyok a testvéred_ – kontrázott Harry. 

Malfoy sóhajtott. 

– Én viszont a testvéred vagyok, Harry. – Mondd el, hogy mit keresel, és segítek megtalálni! 

– Csak azt mondd meg, hogy hol van most Piton. 

– Nem tudom biztosan. – Malfoy homloka ráncba szaladt. – A legvalószínűbb a lakosztálya, vagy a tanterem melletti irodája. Lehet, hogy ellenőrző körútra ment, de ahhoz még korán van. 

– Harry – mondta elgondolkodva Ron. – Azt hittem, hogy mindenre emlékszel a korábbi évekből. Ha meg akarod találni Pitont, nem gondolod, hogy használhatnád a... 

Harry hirtelen kirántotta a pálcáját és létrehozott egy hangszigetelő bűbájt.

– Mond el az összes mardekárosnak, miért is ne?

– Draco már tud a térképről. 

Harry a fogait csikorgatta. 

– Igen? 

Malfoy válasza nagyon kedves volt. 

– Arra használtuk a nyáron, hogy felderítsük a kastélyt. 

– Elloptad?

Ez legalább kiváltott egy dühös tekintetet.

– Nem! 

– Akkor hol van? – robbant ki Harryből. 

– Ó, most végre akarsz valamit tőlem? – kérdezte hidegen Malfoy. – Lehet, hogy már nem is vagyok olyan segítőkész kedvemben, te önző dög. És egyébként is, amilyen a _te_ hangulatod, miért akarnék segíteni megtalálni Perselust? Nem érdemli meg azt a sok szemétséget, amit hozzávágtál. 

– Tudod, hogy hol van a térképem, igaz? – húzta össze a szemeit, Harry. 

Malfoy nem válaszolt azonnal.

– Igen – mondta végül, és úgy hangzott, mint aki valamiféle döntésre jutott. 

– Nos? 

– Akarok valamit cserébe. 

– Látod? – fordult Harry Ronhoz. – Mondtam neked, hogy mardekáros. Nos? _Nos?_

Malfoy megint szünetet tartott. Azután nyelt egyet.

– Szólíts Dracónak.

– Jó! – csattant Harry. – _Draco_. 

– Nem, úgy értem... mostantól fogva mindig szólíts Dracónak. 

Harry a szemeit forgatta. 

– Basszus! Mintha nem ismernélek, _Draco._ Te nem vagy ennyire érzékeny! 

A másik fiú mindkét kezét ökölbe szorította és a hálóköntöse zsebébe lökte.

– Tényleg nem – mondta mereven. – De, hogy őszinte legyek, ha meghallom a „Malfoy" nevet, eszembe jut egy ilyen nevű elbűvölő férfi, aki vérdíjat tűzött ki a fejemre, azután úgy döntött, hogy inkább el kellene raboltatnia, hogy meg tudjanak kínozni, mielőtt meghalok. A saját apám! Aki végül saját maga rabolt el, és kínozott meg. Úgyhogy, ha _nem bánod_ , inkább nem hallanám a nevét százszor egy nap!

Ó! Harry nagyot nyelt. _Ha Malfoynak tényleg ez jut eszébe valahányszor hallja a nevét... Nem lehetek ilyen kegyetlen. Tudom, milyen szégyenkezni az apám miatt._

– Bocsánat – mondta mogorván. – Megpróbálok leszokni róla, és... Dracónak szólítani téged. 

– Köszönöm – mondta a másik fiú kiolvashatatlan arckifejezéssel. – Ami a térképedet illeti, Perselusznál van. A magánirodájában tartja bezárva. 

– Tudtam! – tört ki Harry. – A láthatatlanná tevő köpenyem is nála van? 

– Igen. De többé már nem igazán van rá szükséged, nem igaz? Most már órákkal tovább is kint tartózkodhatsz, habár ennek megfelelő formája az, hogy viseled a prefektusi jelvényedet... 

– Baszd meg azt a rohadt prefektusi jelvényt! 

Malfoy összerezzent. 

– Azt hiszem, értem, hogy Perselus miért kifogásolja, amikor csúnyán beszélek. 

Harry nem törődött vele.

– Lefogadom, hogy arra használja a térképet _és_ a köpenyemet, amikor ellenőrző körútra megy, hogy elkapja a griffendéleseket a folyosókon, és pontokat tudjon levonni! 

– Lehet, hogy megfordult a fejében, de igazából nem tenné meg. Tudja, hogy egy ilyen dolog éket verne közé és a fia közé. 

Harry felhorkant. 

– Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy nem lenne annyira ostoba, hogy dicsekedjen vele. Gyere, Ron! Azt hiszem végeztünk itt. 

– Jó éjt! – mondta Malfoy. – Harry... örülök, hogy idejöttél ma este, mindegy, hogy mi okból. – Megint meglendítette a pálcáját, és mormolt valamit, ami elmozdította a hangszigetelő pajzsot, így Ron most ki volt zárva a beszélgetésükből. – Ha vissza akarsz jönni, a jelszó „Libák és juhok". 

– „Libák és juhok"? – gúnyolódott Harry. – Ki találta ezt ki? 

– Perselus. 

– Elég nagy ostobaság...

– Nem – mondta lágyan Malfoy. – Nem az. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

_Pitonnál van a térképem és az apám köpenye. Pitonnál van a térképem és az apám köpenye! _

Mire Harry és Ron visszatértek a Griffendélbe, Harry valósággal dühöngött. Hogyan meri az a mocskos mardekáros elvenni az ő személyes dolgait, és az irodájába zárni őket! 

Nos legalább egy dolog magyarázatot kapott. Piton valószínűleg a tükröt is az irodájában akarta tartani, de az kicsit nehézkes lett volna, mivel állandóan használatban volt. Valahogy használatban _kellett_ legyen, hogy azt a másik tükröt működésbe hozza; Harry jobban meg volt győződve erről, mint valaha. 

Az egyetlen rejtélyes rész az arra való utalás volt, hogy Piton hajlandó volt megengedni Harrynek, hogy beszéljen Siriusszal, egy olyan emberrel, akit utált. Legalább ez annak bizonyítéka volt, hogy Harry nem hagyta, hogy Piton teljesen uralkodjon felette. Lehet, hogy hagyta, hogy Piton elvegye a köpenyt és a térképet, de keményen megvetette a lábát, amikor a tükörre került sor. Kiharcolta, hogy a nappaliban tartsák, hogy bármikor tudja használni, amikor akarja. 

Mint például _most._

Természetesen nem állt szándékában megkérdezni Pitont, hogy hol tartják azt a másik tükröt. Miután megtudta, hogy az az ember elvette tőle az összes dolgot, amit valaha is kapott az apjától, Harryt az sem érdekelte, ha soha többé nem beszél Pitonnal. _Hogy van hozzá pofája?!_

Félig-meddig már arra gondolt, hogy kihagyja a holnapi Etika órát. Bármi jobb lenne, mint Pitonnal egy légtérben lenni. Egyébként is, akinek egy kicsi esze is van, hogy jelölhetett ki éppen egy mardekárost arra, hogy etikát tanítson? 

Kár, hogy nem hagyhatja ki a Bájitaltant is. De szüksége van a RAVASZ-ra belőle, hogy jelentkezhessen az auror-gyakornoki képzésre. Egy olyan valaki, mint Hermione, valószínűleg egyedül is képes lenne megtanulni, de Harry tudta magáról, hogy nem elég jó Bájitaltanból ahhoz, hogy kockáztasson. 

Hát, majd kitalál valamit, hogy kibírja a Bájitaltant valahogy. Anélkül, hogy üvöltözne Pitonnal. Az akkor jónak tűnt, azt akarta, hogy Potternek szólítsa, ne Harrynek. Egyenesen azt akarta, hogy Piton pontokat vonjon le. Végül is, nem kellene semmiféle olyan kapcsolatnak lennie közöttük, ami meggátolná ezt. És egyébként is, a pontok fele a Mardekártól vonódik le, ez pedig nem rossz dolog.

De Piton felbosszantása nem érte meg a következményeket. Harry rettenetesen érezte magát. Bűntudata volt, és egy háromévesnél is éretlenebbnek találta magát. És ez az érzés csak tovább romlott attól, ahogy Piton gondoskodott róla a támadás után. De Harry úgy gondolta, hogy mindenképpen megbánta volna a viselkedését. 

Azon kívül, ettől Harry dilisnek tűnt a barátai előtt. Tudta, hogy Neville aggódik, és Hermione egyszerre aggódik és dühös. És jó okkal. Piton most az egyszer tisztelettel kezelte őt. A legkevesebb, amit Harry tehetne, hogy viszonozza a gesztus. 

_Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a fia leszek, ahogy úgy tűnik, szeretné, de civilizáltabban kellene viselkednem. Talán a hűvös udvariasság lenne a leghelyesebb magatartás. Piton tudná belőle, hogy nem változtattam meg a véleményemet semmiről, de nem tűnnék olyannak, mint aki megőrült mérgében, mint legutóbb._

– Ha akarod, akkor veled megyek megkeresni az apádat – ajánlotta fel Ron, ahogy közeledtek a portrélyukhoz. 

– Ő _nem az apám!_

_Rendben, tehát még mindig alig látok a dühtől. A fene egye meg, Pitonnak nem volt joga elvenni a legértékesebb dolgaimat!_

– Tudom, hogy nehéz neked úgy gondolni rá, de... 

– Lehetetlen – mondta röviden Harry. – Menj csak be. Dumbledore irodájába kell mennem, és nincs szükségem egy gardedámra. 

– De az apád azt mondta... 

Harry kivicsorította a fogát. 

– Ha történik valami... 

– Tudok vigyázni magamra! 

– Igen, tudom, Harry – mondta Ron és nagyon szerencsétlennek hangzott. – De nem akarok egy újabb Rivallót. Legutóbb, amikor magadra hagytalak, Piton testi fenyítést helyezett kilátásba. Tudom, hogy semmi nem fog történni, ha egyedül sétálsz, de kicsit bizonytalanul állsz a lábadon ez után a rengeteg mászkálás után...

– Jól vagyok! 

– Még csak hétfő este van – mondta Ron. – Szombaton sebesültél meg, Merlin szerelmére, azután meg ott volt a mai szörnyű támadás. Nem lennél ember, ha nem hatna rád mindez! 

– Rendben – mondta Harry. Ronnak tényleg igaza volt. – Akkor hopp-hálózattal megyek.

– Az igazgatói irodába? Hívatlanul? 

– Mindig azt mondja, hogy bármikor és bármivel kapcsolatban fordulhatok hozzá – vont vállat Harry. 

Ron még mindig döbbentnek tűnt. 

– Tudom, hogy beszélni akartál Pitonnal, de nem várhat reggelig? 

– Soha többé nem akarok Pitonnal beszélni, csak visszakapni a dolgaimat. Dumbledore-ral akarok beszélni! 

– Miért? 

Harry megint vállat vont. 

– Ő tudni fogja, hogy hol a tükör. Hermione mesélt nekem róla. Az a tükör, amin keresztül beszélhetsz a halottakkal. 

– A Lelkek Tükre? – Ron mosolygott. – Hát azt akarod, Harry? Siriusszal beszélni? Miért nem mondtad? Én odavihetlek! Ó... csakhogy szükséged lesz egy szilánkra abból a kicsi tükörből, amit ötödévben törtél el. Azt hiszem, hogy azt otthon tartod... 

_Otthon. Ha-ha_. 

– Nálam van – mondta hűvösen Harry, megemelintve a doboz sarkát a talárja külső zsebében. A hangja felmelegedett, ahogy folytatta. – El tudod mondani nekem, hogy mit kell tenni, ugye?

– Igen, láttam, hogy hogy csináltad. – Ron hangja elcsuklott. – Te... megpróbáltad odahívni nekem Percyt, de azt hiszem, hogy a tükör csak olyan embereket hoz elő, akiket szerettél, úgyhogy ez nem működött. De... de... 

– Mi az? 

– Párszaszót használtál. 

– És? Még mindig tudok úgy beszélni. 

– De inkább olyan volt, mint egy varázsige, Harry. 

– Ó! – Harry rágni kezdte az ajkát. – Nos, meg kell próbálnom, és nem tudok holnapig várni. Assz'em, szükségem van egy kígyóra... 

– Viseld, a prefektusi jelvényed, ahogy Draco mondta; azon van egy kígyó... 

– Roppant vicces. Egyébként is, eldobtam... 

– Megtaláltam a padlón, és elraktam neked. 

– Tőlem akár meg is tarthatod. Akkor... egy kígyó. Azt hiszem, hogy megyek és lehozom... ööö... mi is a neve? 

– Maressz. 

– Tényleg, Maressz. – Harry tudta, hogy már mondták neki, emlékeznie kellene rá. – Rögtön jövök. 

A kicsi kígyót az átlátszó doboza sarkában volt feltekeredve. Harry egy másodpercig habozott; végül is, több rossz tapasztalata volt a kígyókkal, mint jó, és utálta, ahogy az egész iskola viselkedett vele, amikor az emberek rájöttek, hogy párszaszájú. Másfelől, úgy tűnik, hogy hónapokig párszaszóval varázsolt, anélkül, hogy elvesztette volna a barátait emiatt. És ahogy ma a lányok mosolyogtak rá... na igen, nem találhatták túl kiábrándítónak a kígyónyelv dolgot. 

Harry lehajolt, az alvó kígyóra szegezte a tekintetét, és suttogni kezdett. 

– _Maressz. Maressz..._

Az egyik aprócska szem felpattant, azután Maresz mozogni kezdett. Úgy nézett ki, mintha egy kicsit nyújtózkodna. 

– _Harry?_

– _Igen._ – Úgy gondolta, hogy egy olyan háziállat, akivel beszélni tud, kifejezetten jó dolog. Ettől jobban érezte magát, felemelte a dobozt és elkezdte vizsgálgatni, hogy hogyan tudná kinyitni, de sehol nem volt ajtó, vagy sarokvas. De úgy vélte, hogy nincs is szükség ilyesmire, mert Maresz elkezdett kikúszni az oldalán lévő egyik kicsike lyukon. Kisiklott Harry kézfejére, és amikor Harry letette a dobozt, elkezdett tekergőzni az ujjai között. 

Csikis érzés volt, de nem annyira, hogy hangos nevetésre ingerelje. Az első néhány másodperc után az érzés elcsitult, mintha valahogy átszivárgott volna rajta. Harry nem értette, hogy mi történt, de hirtelen minden kétséget kizáróan tudta, hogy érezte már ezt korábban. A kígyócska vibráló nyelve szintén ismerős volt. 

Egy másodperc töredékéig úgy érezte, hogy valóban emlékszik valamire. Felsejlett egy kép a fejében: a pincében volt, abban a hálószobában, amiről Piton azt mondta, hogy az övé volt, és Maresz az ujjai között tekergőzött, miközben ő Malfoyra vigyorgott, aki egy kicsit összeborzongott. Azután rájött, hogy Dudley szintén benne van a látomásban. Mareszra meredt és úgy nézett ki, mint akinek kavarog a gyomra. 

_Dudley a Roxfortban? Na persze!_

Maresz felsiklott a köntöse ujjában, és a gallérjánál bukkant ki, kicsi nyelve megint ki-be vibrált.

– Harrynek mássz a ssszaga. 

Harry azt gondolta, hogy ez valószínűleg annak az italnak köszönhető, amit Piton adott neki korábban, de amikor megpróbálta elmagyarázni, az jött ki belőle:

– _Megsszebesszültem, és kellett igyak sszebesülésssz elleni vizet._

Amikor belegondolt a szavaiba, érthetőek voltak. A kígyók nem főznek bájitalokat, és valószínűleg nincs is rá külön szavuk. Mindenesetre megértette, hogy a varázsige gyűjteménye bűbájai miért olyan bizonytalan ráolvasások. 

– _Harry még mindig ssszebesszült?_

– _Nem, már jobban vagyok, csak... a tegnapjaim vesssztek el. Ööö, néhány közülük._

Maresz elfészkelődött a tarkójánál, feje az egyik vállán, a farka a másik mellett lógott. 

– _Mint egy hossszú alvásssz után?_

Harry felnyúlt és megcsiklandozta a feje tetejét. 

– _Igen, olyasszmi._

Harry most megtanulta, hogy a kígyóknak egy elveszett emlék megszokott és nem túl fontos.

– Harry finom meleg – sziszegett Maresz, és szemeit becsukva ismét elszundikált. 

Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak az ő élete is ilyen egyszerű lenne. Semmivel nem kellene foglalkoznia, csak az étellel és a menedékkel. Bár még mindig nem emlékezett a kígyójára, de komolyan gondolta, amikor azt mondta:

– _Assszt hissszem, hiányosssztál, Maressz._

Az egyetlen válasz egy elégedett, álomittas szisszentés volt. 

Harry mosolyogva a nyaka mögé tette az egyik kezét, hogy megtartsa őt, miközben lement a lépcsőkön. De nem úgy tűnt, mintha Maresznak szüksége lett volna erre. Még alvás közben is tudta, hogyan tapadjon Harryhez. 

– Vezess – szólt oda Ronnak, amikor kiértek a folyosóra. – Pontosan hol is van ez a tükör? 

– Odalent a Mardekárban. Lényegében a Piton lakrészéhez vezető folyosó végén. 

_Jellemző. Piton a jelek szerint szereti, ha ellenőrzése alatt tarthat engem és a dolgaimat. És én akartam, hogy örökbe fogadjon? Nem csak eljátszottam azt a szerepet, amit Dumbledore kijelölt számomra?_

_Na persze_ _ **.**_

**\---------------------------------------------------**

– A bal kezedben tartottál egy szilánkot, és a tükörhöz nyomtad, ide – mondta Ron, és beszéd közben az említett pozícióba mozdította Harry kezét. – Azután kinyújtottad a pálcádat és azt mondtad párszaszóval: „Mutasd, akit Ron szeretne".

– Most már te is érted a párszaszót? – kérdezte Harry, idegessége az ugratásban jött ki. _Mi van, ha Sirius nem jön elő? Mi van, ha nem tudom működésre bírni a tükröt?_

– Nos, te mondtad, hogy ezt fogod mondani. Elmagyaráztad az egész eljárást, mert azt remélted, hogy ettől tudni fogom, hogy mi történik, tekintve, hogy én is érintett voltam. Úgyhogy... azt mondtad, hogy álljak a tükör elé, épp ide, és gondoljak Percyre, olyan erősen, ahogy csak tudok, de... – Ron nyelt egyet. – Semmi nem történt. Úgy értem, a szilánknak be kellett volna olvadnia a tükör felszínébe, de nem tette. Akkor azt mondtad, hogy talán annak a személynek kell mondania a ráolvasást, aki beszélgetni akar a halottakkal. Úgyhogy nekem adtad a szilánkot, és pontosan azt kellett mondanom, amit te szoktál: „Mutasd nekem, akit akarsz". De az sem működött. Persze, hogy nem. Nem tudtam párszaszóval mondani. 

– Sajnálom, hogy nem sikerült. 

Ron vállat vont, de a mozdulat inkább bánatosnak tűnt, semmint lezsernek. Felemelte az arcát, és próbált bátorító lenni.

– Nem a te hibád, haver. 

Harry mély levegőt vett és bólintott, habár valami derengett a tudata szélén, amitől azt kezdte sejteni, hogy Percy halála az ő hibája volt. Legalábbis valamilyen értelemben biztosan.

De most nem gondolhat erre. Ki kell derítenie, hogy beszélhet-e Siriusszal. Minden más várhat. 

Egy újabb mély levegő, aztán még egy. És Harry még akkor sem érezte felkészültnek magát. De nem véletlenül volt griffendéles, úgyhogy odanyomta a törött tükör szilánkját a Lelkek Tükre ezüstös felszínéhez, és hátrahúzta az ingujját, amíg meg nem pillantotta a bal csuklója köré tekeredett Mareszt. Pálcával a másik kezében akkor nem volt más dolga, mint kimondani azokat a szavakat, amiket Ron említett. 

Harry mindent megpróbált, hogy varázsigévé tegye őket, miközben kimondja, tényleg próbált – emlékei szerint először – párszaszóval igézetet létrehozni. A korábbi alkalmak, amikor próbálkozott nem számítottak, mert akkor nem akarta, hogy sikerüljön. 

De most igen. 

_Gyere, gyere,_ gondolta kétségbeesetten, felidézve a Siriusos emlékeit. Azt az ölelést a Szellemszállás mögött, Siriust a kandallóban, Siriust a barlangban. A karácsonyt a Grimmauld téren, azt, amikor Siriusszal beszélgettek, aki elmondta neki, hogy mindenkiben jelen van a jó és rossz is. A Minisztériumot, amikor Sirius eljött, hogy segítsen neki, hogy megvédje őt... a Boltívet. 

– Harry – mondta remegő hangon Ron. – Ne nyomd annyira azt a szilánkot, jó? 

Harry csak akkor érezte meg a fájdalmat, ami átáramlott a tenyerén, és vette észre a vékony vörös vonalat, ami végigcsepegett a tükör felszínén. Szétvágta a kezét. 

És Sirius nem jött. 

Leült a kőpadlóra, az ölében babusgatva a kezét, és megpróbált nem sírni. 

Ron finoman megfogta a csuklóját és felfele fordította a tenyerét, miközben Maresz félresiklott az útból. 

– Nem mély – mondta bíztató hangon, miközben a sérülés felé fordította a pálcáját, és elmormolt egy varázslatot. 

– Ne számít – mondta érdektelenül Harry. 

Ron egy pillanatra csendben volt. 

– Tudom, hogy fáj – mondta végül. 

– Nem annyira, igazán... 

– Nem a kezed. Tudom, Harry. Tudom, hogy milyen rettenetesen fájdalmas úgy lejönni, hogy azt hiszed, sikerülni fog beszélni valakivel, azután meg... aztán mégse. 

– Ó. – _Igen, Ron is ismeri ezt az érzést. Én okoztam neki, és az, hogy nem emlékszem rá, nem ment fel._ – Sajnálom. 

– Nem, én sajnálom. Nem kellett volna idehozzalak – mondta Ron. – Reményt keltettem benned a semmiért. 

– Nem mintha én nem tettem volna meg ezt veled.

– Nem a te hibád, hogy a tükör csak neked működik. 

– És most már nekem sem – mondta mogorván Harry. 

– Ó, majd visszatér a párszaszó varázserőd. – Ron felnézett a begyógyult vágásról és mosolygott. – Csak gyakorolnod kell. 

– Gondolom, csak emlékeznem kellene. 

– Az valószínűleg segítene. Szeretnéd, ha elmondanék néhány történetet a tavalyi évről? Olyan dolgokat, amik – nem is tudom – felráznák az emlékeidet? 

– Igen – mondta Harry és grimaszolt közben. Az egyik fele nem igazán akart emlékezni arra, hogy Piton örökbe fogadta, vagy hogy Mafoy testvére lett. De a másik fele igazán működésre akarta bírni a Lelkek Tükrét, és ha ennek az az ára, hogy visszatérjenek az emlékei... – Igen, megtehetnéd. Mondj el mindent. Úgy értem, ne hagyj ki egyetlen részletet sem. 

– Rendben. Öhmmm, lássuk csak! Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy kaptál egy levelet a családodtól, Surreyből... 

Harry feltartotta a kezét. 

– Kezdjük ezt holnap! Most csak aludni szeretnék. 

– Azt hiszem van is rá okod – mondta kedvesen Ron. – Menjünk vissza a Griffendélbe. Valószínűleg át kellene gondolnod, hogy végigalszod a holnapi órákat, azok után, amin az elmúlt három napban keresztülmentél. 

Harry majdnem tiltakozni kezdett. Ő nem gyenge... de azután rájött, hogy ha ellógja a holnapi órákat, akkor az Etikát is kihagyja. _Ez tökéletesen hangzik. Nem fontos, hogy Piton olyan pitontalan volt korábban az este folyamán. Az egyéb dolgok sokkal többet jelentenek, mint például az, hogy elvette a Tekergők Térképét, és a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyemet is!_

_Hogy' merészelhette?!_

Talán mégiscsak el kellene mennie az Etika órára, és olyan előadásban részesítenie Pitont, amihez viszonyítva a mai Bájitaltan óra kellemes kikapcsolódásnak számítana! 

De mi haszna lenne annak? Ha volt valami, amit tudott, az az volt, hogy Piton nem adná vissza a dolgait csak mert hisztizik. Ha vissza akarja kapni őket, akkor jobb megoldást kell találnia. 

Hűha... ha visszaszerezné a párszaszó varázslatát, akkor valószínűleg át tudna törni bármilyen pajzson, amit Piton húzott a lakosztályában lévő személyes helyiségek köré. 

Nem mintha szüksége lett volna más okra is, hogy vissza akarja szerezni. Sirius elég ok volt rá. 

Harry talpra szerencsétlenkedett, tántorgott egy kicsit, amíg a kimerültségén úrrá lett, és visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. Most legalább már volt egy terve. Megkéri Ront és Hermione-t, hogy mondjanak el neki mindent, _mindent_ az elmúlt évről. Nem számít, hogy milyen undorító lesz a megvilágosodás. Dolgozni fog azon, hogy emlékezzen azokra a dolgokra, amiket elmesélnek neki. Visszaszerzi azokat a „sötét erőket", hogy utasíthassa a tükröt, és hívhassa Siriust. Visszaszerzi a tulajdonát onnan, ahol Piton bezárva tartja azokat.

 _Ja, és még valami._

_Minden Etika órát kihagyok az év hátralevő felében._

_Kár, hogy nem tudom ugyanúgy kihagyni a Bájitaltant is._

\---------------------------------------------------

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

**Aspen** , az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Quercus,** béta és fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	20. Chapter 20

_**Egy páratlan család** _

_**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight** _

_**Fordította: Arwen** _

**_Béta: Fekete Kavics_ **

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Huszadik fejezet: 

_Három nem, mire egy igen_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Lejössz reggelizni, haver? – rázogatta Harry vállát Dean. 

– Fáradt vagyok – motyogta Harry átfordulva, és mélyebbre vackolta be magát a takarója alá. 

– Már így is késésben vagy... 

– Hadd aludja ki magát – mondta Ron egy kicsit távolabb. – Kemény napok vannak mögötte, és ha szeretne kihagyni pár órát, akkor hagyjuk békén. 

Harry a fejére húzta a takarót, de csak addig, amíg meg nem hallotta, hogy összehúzták az ágya függönyét. Nem akart lógni az órákról, de a felkelés sem volt túl vonzó, még éhes sem volt, Különben is, mire vágyott volna? Egy újabb órára Malfoyjal? _Hoppá... kedd reggel van, nem? Ha jól emlékszem, akkor most Mágikus Lények Gondozása óra lenne Ronékkal. Nem létezik, hogy Malfoy egy olyan foglalkozásra menne, ami nem kötelező, igaz? Végre olyan lenne, mintha csak griffendéles volnék, és a griffendélesekkel járnék órára, mint rendesen._

De még ez a felettébb _kellemes_ lehetőség sem volt elég arra, hogy áthatoljon Harry teljes kimerültségén, ami elnehezítette tagjait. 

Megint becsukta a szemét, és remélte, hogy Siriusról fog álmodni. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Tudom, hogy már ébren vagy – hallatszott Ron hangja, közben az ágyfüggönyöket ismét félrehúzta, beengedve egy széles napsugarat. 

– Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Harry, és elkezdett feltápászkodni. – Meg se szólaltam! 

– Mert ha akkor sem aludtad át a napot, amikor több száz tűszúrást kellett kiheverned, és... – Ron hirtelen megköszörülte a torkát. – Ööö... úgy értettem, nem vall rád. 

Harry az ágy szélére ült, és kíváncsian nézett a barátjára. Volt valami szokatlan Ron hangjában, de csak most, a végén.

– Tűszúrásokat?! 

– Hát... – Ron elvörösödött, nagyot nyelt, és lesütötte a szemét. – Nem mondhatom el neked, sajnálom. 

– Nem mondhatod el? 

Ron a fejét rázva motyogott valamit az orra alatt. 

– De tegnap még azt mondtad, hogy mindent el fogsz mondani – mondta lassan, tagoltan Harry. – Megígérted. 

Erre Ron felnézett. 

– Nem ígértem meg – nyögte szerencsétlenül, de Harry nem kímélte. 

– De, még mennyire, hogy megígérted! 

– Szándékomban is állt mindent elmesélni az elmúlt évről, de most... most már nem tehetem. – Ron beharapta az ajkát, ahogy leült Harry mellé. – Az a helyzet, hogy... ne legyél dühös, Harry, de... ma reggel volt egy megbeszélés, és... és... 

– És mi? 

– Hát... az apád is ott volt, és elmagyarázott néhány dolgot a kezelésedről, és... és... 

Harrynek nem is kellett többet hallania. Az, amit Piton Malfoynak mondott előtte, elég volt, hogy kitöltse az üres helyeket. 

– És azt mondta, hogy ne mondjatok el nekem semmit az elmúlt évről! 

– Mert, ahogy mondta, az megakadályozhatja, hogy visszatérjenek az emlékeid, így van. – védekezett Ron. 

Harry felmordult. 

– Azt hiszem, én tudom jobban, mire van szükségem, nem Piton! 

– Ő tényleg jó apa, Harry. 

– Honnan tudsz te erről? – csattant fel Harry. 

– Mert... ott voltam, amikor... – Ron felsóhajtott. – De azt hiszem, arról sem mesélhetek neked. Piton eléggé egyértelmű volt. 

– Basszus, ezt nem hiszem el! Te minden ostobaságot elhiszel, amit Piton mond? 

– Ha egész hátralevő életedben amnéziás maradsz, mert nem követtem az apád tanácsát... 

– Mintha ő valami zseni lenne, ha rólam van szó! Mi vagyok én, bájital? 

Ron sóhajtott. 

– Nem, dehogy. De elmondta nekünk, hogy a terapeutádnak mi a véleménye a dologról, és úgy érzem, hogy az a nő nagyon tudja, hogy miről beszél, Harry. 

– Ó, elmondta nektek, hogy a _terapeutámnak_ mi a véleménye – mondta Harry, fogcsikorgatva. – Hát ez ragyogó! Szeretném tudni, hallott-e itt valaki valaha a páciens-terapeuta bizalomról! Mért nem kürtölte szét a magánügyeimet az egész átkozott világnak? Egy olyan megbeszélésen, amire engem még csak meg se hívtak! 

– Nem az egész világnak – vágta rá gyorsan Ron. – Csak a tanári kar, és a Griffendél prefektusai voltak ott. 

Harry csalódottságában ökölbe szorította a kezét. _Hát ennyit arról, hogy majd megkérem Hermione-t, tájékoztasson az elmúlt évről._

– Szeretném tudni, hogy mit kellene csinálnom legközelebb, amikor Voldemort eljön értem, ha még azt a hatodéves anyagot sem taníthatja meg nekem senki, mert arra sem emlékszem! – Hirtelen összerakta azokat a dolgokat, amiket hallott, és előrukkolt egy vad gondolattal. – Voldemort szurkált tele engem tűkkel? 

– Ő adott rá parancsot, de... – Ron elkomorodott. – Ez nem volt szép, Harry. 

– Az szép, ha elhallgatsz olyan dolgokat, amiket tudnom kell?! 

– Szeretném, ha tudnál majd emlékezni – makacskodott Ron. 

– Nem fogok emlékezni _semmire_ , amíg az emberek ügyelnek arra, hogy az elmém egy nagy üres lap maradjon – vágott vissza Harry épp olyan elszántan. – Ha elmondanál néhány részletet arról, amit elfelejtettem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy az agyam elkezdi kitölteni a hiányos részeket. 

– A terapeutád máshogy gondolja... 

– A pokolba a terapeutámmal! Mit tud ő a varázslatról? 

– Mi köze a memóriavesztésednek a varázslathoz? Téged egy _gurkó_ talált fejen! 

– Úgy értem – mondta Harry gúnyosan –, hogy Voldemorttal kapcsolatban az a nő nem fogja fel, mivel nézek szembe. Talán fütyüljek arra, hogy elfelejtettem az egész hatodéves anyagot? Talán egy vidító bűbájjal győzzem le?! 

Ron a fejét rázta. 

– Megengedték, hogy megtanítsuk neked a tavalyi év varázslatait, Harry. Éppen csak nem említhetünk semmi személyeset. – A hangja kicsit reménykedővé vált. – De talán a varázslatok majd eszedbe juttatnak dolgokat.

Harry sóhajtott, a haragja elszállt, de sokkal fáradtabbnak érezte magát, mint amikor először felébredt reggel.

– Ne csináld már, Ron! Hiszen a barátom vagy! 

– Az vagyok. Éppen azért mondom, hogy adnod kellene egy esélyt Pitonnak és Dracónak... 

– Mi van akkor, ha Piton azért ragaszkodik annyira ehhez a „ne mondjátok el Potternek" ötletéhez, mert van valami, amire _nem akarja_ , hogy emlékezzek? – kérdezte Harry, mert egy újabb gyanú fészkelte be magát a fejébe. – Ez mindent megmagyarázna. Végül is ő egy mardekáros... 

– Harry... – Ron néhányszor nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt folytatta. – Te magad is az vagy. 

– Nem vagyok! Nemet mondtam a süvegnek, és komolyan gondoltam! 

– És mostanra már tudhatnád, hogy Piton már nem „Potterként" gondol rád... 

– Azt hittem, hogy nem szabad elmondanod nekem dolgokat – vetette oda Harry, a haragja megpróbált kitörni, de a kimerültsége győzött.

– Azt el szabad mondanunk, ami _most_ igaz, csak azt nem, hogy hogyan alakultak ilyenné a dolgok. 

– Menj ki! – mondta fáradtan Harry, miközben visszafeküdt, és az oldalára fordult. – Menj már! 

– Nem akarsz ebédet? 

– Hát nem érted? Siriust akarom – mondta Harry, elvackolva magát a takaróiban. – És aludni. 

Ron egy darabig még ott áll, aztán behúzta az ágyfüggönyt, és halkan elhagyta a szobát. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harry annak ellenére, amit mondott, szeretett volna enni. Ron távozása után néhány perccel az éhség kiűzte az ágyból. De azért nem volt kedve a Nagyterembe menni. Mindegy lenne, hogy hol ül le, Ron és Hermione mellé telepednének, azután megtagadnák, hogy választ adjanak a kérdéseire. 

_A fene egye meg, nem kellett volna két napot várnom azzal, hogy elkezdjem feltenni azokat a kérdéseket. Azonnal meg kellett volna tennem, mielőtt Piton és ez a Marsha nevű nő a fejükbe vették, hogy rossz dolog lenne a múltról mesélni nekem._

Természetesen mostanáig nem akart a múltról hallani. Az amnézia igazából nagyon is kedvére való volt. Most viszont, hogy közé és a Siriusszal való beszélgetés közé állt... már nem annyira. 

– _Te el fogsssz mondani nekem dolgokat, ugye, Maressz?_ – kérdezte Harry, miközben a konyha fele sétált. – _Az utolsó hideg-időkről és meleg-időkről?_

Maressz kivillantotta a nyelvét, Harry nyakát szagolgatta, és azt válaszolta, hogy igen. 

Harry hamar rájött, hogy a kígyókkal való beszélgetésnek azért vannak korlátai. Maressz nem volt mindig vele; az elmúlt év során sokat bujkált, a „nagy tollas szörnyeteg" elől, vagy összetekeredve feküdt a biztonságos, meleg dobozában. Néha, amikor Harry a folyosón sétált, vagy órára ment, vele volt, de amikor Harry nem beszélt vele párszaszóval, javarészt a tollas szörnyetegekre figyelt, vagy a kastély zugait és hasadékait vizslatta, „apró, bolyhos falatkákért". 

Kiderült, hogy volt egy rét, amit Maressz nagyon szeretett. Valami kicsi ház közelében volt, de a kígyócska nem szerette azt, ahogy odajutott, de nem tudta, ezt hogyan magyarázza el. És, hogy Harry egyszer létrehozott egy tűz-varázslatot, ami megijesztette őt, de tudta, hogy Harrynek ez nem állt szándékában. _Harry nem olyan, mint a fészektársa_ , mondta, aki bezzeg szándékosan fordította Maressz felé a faágát, újra meg újra, és olyan szavakat mondott, amiktől ő elveszítette önmagát, de nem úgy, mint amikor megette azt a bolyhos falatkát, amitől amikor magára nézett, nem látott semmit... 

És így tovább, és így tovább. Néha mondott valamit, amitől Harrynek felrémlett valami homályos esemény, de javarészt csak összezavarodott. 

Mindazonáltal kétsége sem volt, hogy Maressz kire gondol, amikor Harry fészektársát említi. Maressz fel is ismerte a nevét, amikor megemlítette előtte. 

_Draco. A_ ki újra meg újra megátkozta Harry kedvencét! 

_Nos, lesz majd egy-két szavam hozzá, amikor legközelebb összefutok azzal a nagyképű szemétládával!_

Addigra odaértek a konyhába vezető bejárathoz. Harry felemelte Maresszt a körtéhez, és elmondta neki, hogy hogyan csiklandozza meg. 

– Harry Potter, uram! – hallotta Harry, és elvigyorodott. 

Ételért jött a konyhába, de amint meglátta Dobbyt, egy nagyszerű ötlet jutott eszébe. 

– Dobby! – mondta kedvesen Harry. – Hogy vagy? 

– Ó, nagyon jól, valóban nagyon jól, Mr Harry Potter, uram! Annyira kedves Harry Pottertől hogy érdeklődik Dobby iránt! 

Dobby a sarkain hintázott, a fülei egyenesen felfele meredtek az izgalomtól, de hát általában így viselkedett Harry közelében. Harry néha bosszantónak találta ezt a viselkedést, de most kifejezetten örült neki. Ron nem volt túl barátságos mostanában, de Harry tudta, hogy Dobbyra számíthat, a manó segíteni fog neki. 

Harry ledobta magát egy székre, és az asztalra tette Maresszt, hadd bóklásszon, aztán eltöprengett, hogyan tegyen fel kérdést Dobbynak. Tudják egyáltalán a manók, hogy elvesztette az emlékeit? Ha nem, akkor kérdései furcsák lesznek... 

– Mit szeretne Harry Potter uram ebédelni? – Dobby valósággal ragyogott. – Valami személyre szabottat? 

Harry összerezzent, mert ez a kifejezés eszébe juttatta a tegnap éjszakai vacsorát Piton lakosztályában.

– Nem. Ööö... talán egy kis angol villásreggelit? Még nem is reggeliztem. 

Dobby lelkendezve bólintott, és elkezdett csettintgetni az ujjaival. Gőzölgő étellel teli tálak ködlöttek a létezésbe az asztalon, olyan gyorsan, hogy Harry felkapta Maresszt, mielőtt az egyik rajta landolna. A kígyócska hálásan tekergett Harry kezében, azután kisiklott az ujjai közül, hogy végigtekeregjen a tálak között, és megszagolja a tartalmukat. 

– Köszi – mondta Harry, miközben tojást és szalonnát halmozott a tányérjára. – Hát, nem tudom, hogy valaki említette-e, de kaptam egy gurkóütést a múlt szombaton, és azóta van egy kis gondom az emlékezetemmel. 

– Ó, igen – mondta komolyan Dobby. – Piton professzor részletesen elmagyarázta ma reggel. 

Harry még egy falatot sem evett, de ez a néhány szó elvette az étvágyát. Majdnem elkáromkodta magát, de megpróbált lazaságot tettetni. 

– Igaz. Nos, reméltem, hogy egy kicsit mesélhetnél nekem arról, hogy mi történt tavaly. Tudom, hogy talán nem voltál benne a dolgok sűrűjében, úgyhogy lehet, hogy nem fogsz tudni válaszolni minden kérdésemre, de... 

A manó elkezdte gyűrögetni a kezeit. 

– Dobbynak megtiltották, hogy beszéljen! 

_A francba._

– De te szabad manó vagy – mondta a legmeggyőzőbb hangon Harry, amire csak képes volt. Ez nehéz volt, mert legszívesebben az asztalt csapkodta volna csalódottságában. – Azt tehetsz, amit csak akarsz. És én tudom, hogy szeretnél segíteni, Dobby. Mindig segíteni akartál nekem. 

Dobby szemei akkorára kerekedtek, mint két hatalmas gömb. 

– Dobbynak nem szabad, Harry Potter. Most nem. Piton professzor nagyon ragaszkodott hozzá! És Dobby tudja, hogy Piton professzor mindenek előtt és legfőképpen Harry Potter jólétét tartja szem előtt! 

_Na persze! Piton csak a sajátja indítékait tartja szem előtt_ , gondolta Harry. _Mardekáros indítékokat. Van valami, amire nem akarja, hogy emlékezzek!_

– De Dobby... 

– Dobbynak nem szabad beszélnie! 

Harry nyelt egyet. 

– Tudsz írni, ugye? 

A pillantás, amit Dobby vetett rá, egyszerre volt tele szemrehányással és bánattal. Harry már az előtt elszégyellte magát, mielőtt a manó felkiáltott volna.

– Dobby ki fogja vasalni a füleit, amiért csalódást okoz Harry Potternek, de nem szabad... 

– Ne vasald ki a füleidet. Egyáltalán nem okozz fájdalmat magadnak, rendben? – tette hozzá Harry. – Csak arról van szó... Dobby, én tényleg emlékezni akarok, és azt hiszem, nem fog menni, hacsak nem kapok egy kis segítséget. Ez minden. 

Egy lelkes bólintás. 

– Dobby azonnal idehívja Piton professzort... 

– Nem! – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Nem olyanfajta segítséget. Hát... jó, hogy láttalak. Azért kösz, Dobby. 

– Harry Potter mégsem kéri a villásreggelijét? 

– Most nem nagyon. De köszi. – Harry körülnézett Maressz után, és egy kicsit elsápadt. Amíg Dobbyval vitatkozott, a kígyócska besiklott egy ovális tál főtt tojás tetejére, és felfalta azok többségét, amiket Harry nem vett ki magának. Egy tál ételben feltekeredve ücsörgő kígyó látványa enyhén szólva is undorító volt. 

Még szerencse, hogy már amúgy is elveszítette az étvágyát. 

Ami Maresszt illeti, Harry megállapította, hogy még éhes lehet. 

– Itt maradhat a kígyóm, és megeheti a maradékát? 

Dobby bólintott, és összekulcsolta csontos ujjait, ahogy ünnepélyesen ígéretet tett.

– Dobby gondoskodik róla, hogy a konyhai macskák távol tartsák magukat Harry Potter bizalmasától. 

Harry hálásan rámosolygott és lehajolt, hogy Maresszal beszéljen. 

– _Meg tudod találni a hazavezető utat?_

Amikor Maressz felemelte a fejét, tojásfehérje volt az orrocskájára ragadva. 

– _A felsssző, vagy az alssszó otthonba?_

Harry feltételezte, hogy a Griffendélre és a Mardekárra gondolhat. Nos, a saját szemével látta, hogy vannak cuccai a Mardekárban, és még azelőtt is tudta, hogy a barátai nem hazudtak neki, de még mindig betegnek érezte magát a gondolattól, hogy Draco Malfoyjal lakott.

– _A felsssző otthonba_ – mondta határozott hangon, bár természetesen fogalma sem volt, hogy egy sziszegés egyáltalán hangozhat-e határozottnak. 

Lehet, hogy Maressz bólintott, de az is lehet, hogy csak igyekezett vissza, hogy még több tojást faljon fel. 

Harry megpacskolta egy kicsit a kígyót, aztán elköszönt tőle, és elindult az Átváltoztatástan órára. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Harry! – mondta Hermione, arrébb csusszanva, hogy helyet csináljon neki. – Az apád keresett az ebédnél. Azt hiszem, aggódik, hogy nem jelentél meg a délelőtti óráidon. 

Harry mogorván nézett rá. 

– Ne nevezd így többet. És mi köze hozzá, ha időnként kihagyok egy órát? 

– Hát, legutóbb, amikor megtetted, ő... – Hermione hirtelen összeszorította az ajkait. 

– Hát te is! – Harrynek sóhajtania kellett. – Ez nagyon bosszantó. Piton még Dobbynak is megmondta, hogy ne világosítson fel engem! Lefogadom, hogy még a kígyómnak is megmondta volna, ha tudna beszélni vele! 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon igazságtalannak tűnhet, de az emberi elme összetett, és mi biztosan nem akarunk semmi olyat tenni, ami ronthatná az esélyedet a teljes gyógyulásra... 

– Fogd be – mondta haragosan Harry. – Az egy dolog, ha nem válaszolsz az elmúlt évvel kapcsolatos kérdéseimre, az meg egy másik, ha úgy szövegelsz, mintha valamiféle szakértő lennél az amnézia területén. Erre nem vagyok kíváncsi. 

– Azt hiszem, még nem aludta ki magát – szólt oda halkan Ron Hermione másik oldaláról. 

– Igen, és vajon miért? – kérdezte célzatosan Harry. 

Hermione pislogott. 

– Ron horkolt? Az Odúban néha még két zárt ajtón keresztül is hallom őt. 

– Én nem horkolok – tiltakozott azonnal Ron. 

Harry és Hermione olyan pillantást váltottak, amitől Harry majdnem elmosolyodott, a gyászos hangulata ellenére. 

Ekkor McGalagony elkezdte az órát, de alig telt el két perc, amikor nyílt a tanterem ajtaja, és megjelent benne Malfoy, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha rohant volna. 

– Mr Piton – mondta a tanárnő jeges hangon, – a jövőben érkezzen pontosan. Öt pont a Mardekártól. 

Malfoy pillantása végigsöpörte a tantermet és majdnem azonnal megállapodott Harryn. 

– Igenis, professzor. Bocsánatot kérek, bár ez elkerülhetetlen volt. Mindazonáltal néhány pillanatra ismét távoznom kell, ha lehet... 

– Természetesen nem lehet! 

Malfoy már nyitotta a száját hogy válaszoljon, de meggondolhatta magát ezzel kapcsolatban. Helyette gyorsan a tanterem elejére sétált és mondott néhány csendes szót, a suhogó pálcája gondoskodott róla, hogy a beszélgetést senki ne hallhassa. Amikor végzett, McGalagony beletörődőnek látszott. Intett neki, hogy menjen, ahogy kérte. 

– Vajon mi volt ez? – kérdezte Ron halkan, amikor McGalagony elfordult, hogy felbűvöljön néhány utasítást a táblára. 

– Hát nem nyilvánvaló? – kérdezte Hermione.

Nem, Harrynek nem volt az. Hermione folytatta. 

– Draco segített Piton professzornak Harryt keresni, de azután a professzor órára küldte őt, amikor vége volt az ebédnek. Amikor Draco meglátta Harryt, el akart menni, hogy elmondja az apjuknak... 

– Ő nekem _nem_ az apám! 

– Ez a hangerő nem elfogadható az órán, Mr Potter – mondta határozottan McGalagony. – Egy pont a Griffendéltől. 

Harry majdnem felhorkant, amikor arra gondolt, hogy a számlálók mit fognak csinálni, amikor megpróbálják felosztani a pontot a Griffendél és a Mardekár között. 

McGalagony egy hosszú, csalódott pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt visszatért volna a tananyaghoz. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Malfoy nem egészen öt percen belül már vissza is ért. Leült egy padba, Daphne Greengrass mellé és többször is megpróbálta elcsípni Harry tekintetét, de Harry rá se hederített. Két másodpercet sem akart azzal tölteni, hogy Draco Malfoyjal beszél, és még ha meg is tenné, akkor sem itt. Az órán figyelnie kell, és nem csak azért, mert elfelejtett egy teljes évet. Az átváltoztatástan _nehezen_ ment neki. 

Észre kellett vennie, hogy Malfoynak viszont könnyen megy. Csak Hermione oldotta meg még nála is gyorsabban a feladatot. A lány valósággal tapsolt örömében, amikor betette a miniatűr vízikerekét a McGalagony íróasztalán keresztülfolyó patakba, és látta, ahogy az forogni kezdett. 

Harry erre már felhorkant. 

– Hermione – mondta, amikor a lány visszaért a csöpögő makettel az asztalukhoz. – Ezek egyszerű gépek, és a hangsúly az egyszerűn van. 

– Szerintem egy vízikerék egy elég összetett gépnek tekinthető... 

– Arra céloztam, hogy te a fejlett technológiával körülvéve éltél, hogy tud ennyire felizgatni egy vízikerék? 

Hermione elmosolyodott. 

– Mert éppen most hoztam létre egyet varázslattal. 

Ron úgy nézett ki, mint aki azt fontolgatja, hogy kettétöri a pálcáját, ami eddig nem bizonyult túl együttműködőnek a pergamendarabka bármiféle "géppé" történő átalakításában. 

– De ez mugli holmi – morgott. – Miért kell olyan dolgokkal töltenünk az időt a varázslástan órákon, amiknek nincs közük a varázsvilághoz? 

– Ugyan, Ron – mondta Malfoy, aki épp akkor haladt el az asztaluk mellett, visszafele jövet McGalagony asztalától, ahol kipróbálták a vízikerekét. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez része a roxforti új "tolerancia-tantervnek". Minden tanárnak be kell vinnie valami nem bűvös elemet a tananyagába, hogy emlékeztessen minket: nem a varázsvilág az egyetlen létező világ.

Harry el tudta képzelni, hogy Malfoy ezt mondja. A baj csak az volt, hogy ezt gúnyos, megvető hangon kellett volna mondania, ami érzékeltetné a megvetését a toleranciára vonatkozó ötlettel kapcsolatban. Ehelyett a hangja semleges volt... vagy talán egy kicsit még meleg is. 

Mintha olyan valakire emlékezne, akiért rajongott. 

Harry a fogait csikorgatta. Nem volt hajlandó belegondolni ebbe. Malfoy nem változhatott meg. Ennyire nem. Biztosan csak megjátssza magát, amire bizonyíték a megfogalmazása: _nem bűvös_... 

– A legtöbbünk csak _muglit_ mond, ugye tudod – mondta, belesűrítve a hangjába mindazt a gúnyt, aminek a Malfoyéban kellett volna lennie. 

– Az a szó sértő bizonyos körökben. 

Ez már túl sok volt, Harry nem bírta elviselni. 

– Sértő?! Te vagy az a fiú, aki állandóan sárvérűnek nevezted Hermione-t, és engem sebhelyesnek, és Ront vízlipatkánynak! És...

– Harry! – kiáltotta Hermione. 

– Mi van? Ez igaz! 

McGalagony felnézett a tanári asztalnál, ahol egy emelőcsigát vizsgálgatott, amit Zabini hozott létre. Elég rozogának tűnt Harry számára, de jobban aggasztotta az a mód, ahogy a professzor összepréselte az ajkait az ő kitörésére. Harry bólintott feléje, hogy jelezze, megértette, és visszafordult Hermione-hez. 

– Ó, Harry! – mondta a lány, a fejét rázva. – Hát nem látod, hogy a dolgok mostanra nagyon megváltoztak? 

– Számomra nem változtak meg. – Harry visszafogott hangon beszélt, és dühös tekintettel fordult Malfoyhoz, aki nem érette a célzást, és nem ment el onnan. 

– Perselus keresett téged – mondta. – Megértette, hogy talán extra pihenésre van szükséged a támadás után, de amikor nem jelentél meg sem a reggelinél, sem az ebédnél, arra gondolt, hogy talán rosszul reagáltál arra a bájitalra, amit tegnap adott neked. Jól vagy? 

_Semmi közöd hozzá,_ akarta mondani Harry, de mivel Hermione annyira esedezve nézett rá... 

– I-igen. 

– Nem voltál a szobádban... 

– Lementem ebédelni a konyhába. – _Amit, ha jól belegondolok, Piton a térképről kideríthetett volna. Hogy' nem jutott eszébe?_

– Miért oda? 

Ezen a ponton Harryt már nem tudta tovább fékezni Hermione kérlelő pillantása. 

– Semmi közöd hozzá, és most, ha megengeded, Mal... Draco, – javította ki magát, – ha nem zavar téged, nem mindenki készült el a feladattal. Én magam is szeretném elsajátítani ezt, úgyhogy ha volnál szíves hagyni, hogy ezzel foglalkozzak...

Malfoy bólintott. 

– Etikán találkozunk. 

_Egy fenét fogunk etikán találkozni,_ gondolt Harry, miközben a másik fiú tovasétált. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Már majdnem vége volt az Átváltoztatástannak, amikor Hermione visszatért ahhoz, amit Harry az óra elején említett. 

– Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem faggatod a kígyódat a kiesett évedről! 

– És ha igen? Te, és Ron és Piton majd gondoskodtok róla, hogy eltűnjön? 

Hermione nem válaszolt, csak a fejét csóválta helytelenítően. 

– Piton professzor nem tudja elmagyarázni a kígyónak, hogy miért fontos, hogy egyedül emlékezz, Harry. Rajtad áll, hogy felelősségteljesen viselkedj, és megválogasd a kérdéseidet a jelenlétében. 

– És mi van, ha egyedül sose fogok emlékezni? Gondoltál erre? 

– Adj egy kis időt magadnak. 

– Már adtam... 

– Harry – mondta Hermione komolyan. – Még egy hét sem telt el. Lazítanod kellene, és hagyni, hogy az elméd a saját tempójában gyógyuljon. 

– Mit is mondtam neked a szövegelésről? 

– Csak ne faggasd Maresszt. Kérlek, Harry! 

Harry orrlyukai megremegtek.

– Már késő, de beégtem. Kiderült, hogy egyáltalán nem használható. A felét sem értem annak, amit mond, és van egy olyan érzésem, hogy amúgy sem volt a közelemben mindig. A kastélyban barangolt, egerekre vadászva. És amikor ott volt, akkor is csak abban biztos, amit párszaszóval mondtam el neki. Ha értene emberi nyelven, akkor előrébb lennék.

Hermione láthatóan megkönnyebbült, és ez bosszantotta Harryt. _Egy igazi barát együtt érezne velem._

– Azért mondtam el neked mindezt, nehogy valami kígyórablással kapcsolatos remek ötletetek támadjon – tette hozzá gonoszkodva. – Vagy valami annál is rosszabb. Amennyire meg tudom ítélni, Piton megfőzné bájitalnak, ha feltételezné, hogy bármi olyat el tudna árulni nekem, amit ő maga titkolni akar előlem. 

Ron letette a kissé csálé vízikerekét az asztalra. 

– Semmit nem titkol előled, Harry. 

– Tuti, hogy titkol valamit. Azért ragaszkodik ehhez az bolond ötlethez, hogy ne áruljatok el nekem dolgokat. Pitonnak van valami titka, és nagyon nem akarja, hogy emlékezzek rá. 

– Pont azt akarja, hogy emlékezz! – kiáltott Hermione. – Épp ez a lényeg! Tudom, hogy ellentmondásosnak tűnik, hogy azért tartjuk vissza az információkat, hogy hosszú távon többet érj el, de már _mondtam_ neked, hogy az elme bonyolult, és... 

– Hagyd már! – szólt rá Ron. – Piton nem azt mondta, hogy vitatkozzunk Harryvel, Hermione. Nem kell meggyőznünk őt, hogy a terv jó, csak tartanunk kell magunkat hozzá. 

– Mert Piton azt mondta – csattant fel Harry. 

– Mert _az apád_ azt mondta, igen – mondta hevesen, de halkan Ron. – Az apád, aki szeret téged, amire tudom, hogy nem emlékszel, de végre bíznod kellene a barátaidban, akik állítják, hogy így van. 

Furcsa sokként érte Harryt a felismerés, hogy Ronnak igaza van: Piton szereti őt, és bármilyen bizarr dolog is ez, igaznak kell lennie. Semmi más nem indokolhatja a tegnapi viselkedését, amikor úgy gondoskodott Harryről, mint a saját fiáról, annak ellenére, hogy Harry közvetlenül előtte nagyon goromba volt vele. Az a Piton, akit Harry ismert, cserébe kegyetlenül maró lett volna, és sértegetéseivel az agyagba döngölte volna Harryt, főleg James Potterre vonatkozó célzásokkal. 

Helyette büntetést szabott ki rá... de egyáltalán nem a szokásos fajtából. 

Harry eltöprengett rajta, hogy mi lett volna a büntetés, ha nem esik össze az órán. Volt egy olyan alattomos gyanúja, hogy Piton ugyanúgy beszélgetésre használta volna az időt. _Azért szabott ki büntetőidőt, hogy így próbáljon a közelembe férkőzni!_

_Szinte biztos! Mert Ő tényleg apámként gondol magára._

De akkor is voltak olyan dolgok, amik sehogy se álltak össze. Harry _tudta_ , hogy van valami, amire Piton nem akarja, hogy emlékezzen. Nem tudta, hogy ezt miből gondolja, de akkor is biztos volt benne. 

És ott volt az a tény is, hogy Piton azzal töltötte az idejét Harry apjaként, hogy elszedegette Harry minden fontosabb dolgát, és rávette, hogy az idő felében a Mardekárban lakjon, és a mardekárosokkal járjon órákra, amikor csak lehet. 

Úgyhogy ez nem hangzott úgy, mintha nagyon jó apa lett volna, igaz-e? Még azt se értette meg, hogy Harry egy Griffendéles! 

– Mondj valamit, Harry – mondta Ron. – Utálom, amikor nem beszélsz velem. 

Harry pislogott. 

– Bocs, csak elgondolkoztam. Ööö... nehéz megmagyarázni. Olyan mintha egy pergament tartanék a kezemben, de azt látnám, hogy körülbelül hat különböző oldala van. 

– Természetes, hogy össze vagy zavarodva – mondta Hermione, a táskájába söpörve a könyveket és pennákat. – De Ronnak igaza van, Piton szeret téged. 

A gondolattól Harry még mindig rosszul lett, mintha a belei csomókba tekeredtek volna. 

– I-igen, ez igaz – mondta rekedten. – De én... azt kívánom, bárcsak ne szeretne. Ez így nem stimmel. 

Addigra odaértek a tanterem ajtajához, és ki más állt ott kint a folyosón, mint Draco Malfoy. _Vagyis inkább Draco Piton_ , gondolt bele Harry, és a gyomra még jobban összerándult. _Hát az Isten ennyire nem könyörületes? Ez a szörnyű mardekáros hülye igazán a testvérem, és Piton tényleg az apám?_

De semmi nem változott a délelőtt óta. _Ezek a dolgok hiába valóságosak, számomra nem azok, és úgy érzem, soha nem is lesznek azok._

Mert nem akarta, hogy valóságosak legyenek. 

– Jobb ha sietünk, mert elkésünk az Etikáról – mondta Malfoy.

Harry azt hitte, menten kitépi saját haját. _El nem bírnám viselni, hogy egy egész órát töltsek Piton társaságában. Ismét csak üvöltöznék vele, hogy megint olyan legyen, mint amilyennek én szeretném látni, persze soha nem érném el azt, hogy újra utáljon, ha tényleg a fiaként szeret._

És ezzel kapcsolatban nem sok kétsége maradt.

– Nem megyek Etikára – mondta. 

Harry meglepetésére Malfoy nem kezdett vitatkozni, csak ennyit mondott:

– Akkor elkísérlek a Griffendélbe.

– Te most elmész Etikára, és megmondod Pitonnak, hogy végeztem a tavalyi nevetséges szabállyal, miszerint soha nem lehetek egyedül a folyosókon. Nem viselem el azt tovább, és ő nem kényszeríthet rá többé. Mi van, ha van egy papírja, ami kimondja, hogy az apám? Én akkor is tizenhét éves vagyok, és jogilag felnőtt, aki felelős saját magáért. 

– Nem tudod megakadályozni, hogy elkísérjelek a Griffendélbe, Harry – mondta szárazon Malfoy. – Habár a ma reggeli nagy előadás után megemlítette mindhármunknak, hogy tovább már nem szükséges, hogy mindenhova elkísérjünk téged. 

Harry Ronra támadt. 

– Azt mondtad, hogy csak a tanárok és a griffendéles prefektusok voltak ott azon a találkozón! 

– És ugye Draco... Mint a testvéred... 

– Csodálkozom, hogy Piton hajlandó lazítani az irányítást fölöttem! 

Draco felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. 

– Amikor csak neheztelést eredményez, és többé már nincs is semmi értelme? 

– Rendben, akkor egyedül megyek, ti hárman meg végighallgathatjátok, ahogy Piton azt a keveset megtanítja, amit tud az etikáról. 

– Azt fogom mondani apunak, hogy pihenni mentél, jó? 

_Apu._ Az a görcs Harry belsejében még egyet csavarodott, amíg úgy nem érezte, hogy szétrobban a feszültségtől. Ez igazi, fizikai fájdalom volt, és sokkal kegyetlenebbé tette Harryt, mint máskor. Nem akart Malfoy előtt összeroppanni, de nem bírta megállni, hogy ki ne törjenek belőle a szavak. 

– Mondd meg neki, hogy nem tudok vele egy szobában lenni, anélkül, hogy ne üvöltenék, és tegnap annak nem lett túl jó vége. Vagy hazudj, és mondd azt, hogy fáradt vagyok, engem nem érdekel. 

– De Harry! – szólt rá kórusban Hermione és Ron. 

– Nem csinálom ezt tovább! – mondta zihálva Harry, sarkon fordult és elrohant. 

Úgy hallotta, mintha Ron és Hermione követni akarták volna, de Malfoy leállította őket, Harry nem volt biztos benne. Mindenesetre nem telt bele sok idő, amíg annyira elfáradt, hogy nem tudott tovább rohanni. Nekidőlt egy falnak és lecsúszott, a kőpadlóra rogyott, néhány pillanatig ökölbe szorította a kezét, amíg rá nem jött, hogy senki nem követi. 

Még Piton sem söpört végig a folyosón, mint egy feketébe öltözött bosszúálló angyal, készen rá, hogy kiderítse, miért vett részt Harry az Átváltoztatástanon, az Etikán viszont nem.

De hát nem is teheti, igaz? Gondoskodnia kell a diákjairól.

 _Amikor szükséged volt rá, otthagyta diákjait egy tanítási óra közepén, hogy segítsen neked,_ suttogta egy halk hangocska Harry fejében. 

Harry úgy érezte, ez valószínűleg igaz, de bizonyos furcsa oknál fogva ettől csak még rosszabbul érezte magát. Nem akarta, hogy Piton legyen az apja. Akkor inkább senki. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry meglepetésére Piton nem jött a Griffendél Toronyba este. Nem próbált beszélni Harryvel a vacsora alatt sem, bár sötét szemei gyakran pihentek meg rajta. 

_Nem ostoba, ebben Malfoynak igaza van. Piton épp reggel állította maga mellé minden barátomat, sejtheti, hogy nem szívesen lennék a közelében._

_Nem mintha egyébként oda kívánkoznék._

Hagrid odajött hozzá, és felborult egy tökleves korsó, amikor hatalmas testével véletlenül hozzáért a griffendéles asztal távolabbi széléhez. 

– Harry! Annyira hiányó'talak ma reggel az órán.

Harry felmosolygott rá. 

– Bocsánat. Nem éreztem túl jól magam. 

– Még mindig fáj a fejed? 

– Nem nagyon, de tegnap nehéz napom volt. 

Hagrid lassan bólintott. 

– Igen, az apád is említette ma reggel. 

Ha Harry dédelgetett is gondolatokat azzal kapcsolatban, hogy kifaggatja Hagridot az előző évről, azok nyomban szertefoszlottak, amint ezt meghallotta. _Hagrid, mint tanár ott volt a találkozón. És természetesen bízik Pitonban, hogy jobban tud mindent. És bízik benne, jobban, mint bennem._

Neki viszont olyan valakire van szüksége, aki _Harryben_ bízik jobban, legalábbis van oka megtenni, amit Harry kér. 

– Osztan, mos'má vigyázz magadra, Harry – mondta Hagrid, megpaskolva Harry vállát az egyik serpenyő méretű kezével. – Találkozunk a következő órán, ugye? 

– Igen, persze. 

Ahogy Hagrid elsétált, Harry elkezdett körbenézegetni a Nagyteremben, olyan valakit keresve, akit rábeszélhetne, hogy meséljen neki a kiesett évéről. Talán Luna, aki egy pillanatig sem törődne azzal, hogy Piton mit akar, még akkor sem, ha tudna róla. Luna mindig azt teszi, amit az adott pillanatban helyesnek tart, függetlenül attól, hogy az mennyire furcsa, vagy visszatetsző a többiek számára... 

_Viszont mennyit tudhat Luna a tavalyi életemről? Nem volt az évfolyamtársam, és griffendéles sem. Azonkívül, ő is "Maressz-kórban" szenved. Sok olyan dolgot szokott mondani, aminek semmi értelme számomra._

_Mint ahogy... volt egyszer valami nagyon furcsa dolog... valami uborkával kapcsolatos..._

Harry hirtelen elpirult. _Te jó ég!_ Azonnal beugrott neki egy kép, de az a valami csak hasonlított egy uborkára, és egyáltalán nem a kertben nő. Miért gondolna pont _arra_ Lunával kapcsolatban? _Csak nem randevúztunk, vagy ilyesmi? Valaki csak megemlítette volna, ha igen!_

Hát, így most határozottan nem kérhet Lunától semmit. Tudta, hogy azonnal megnémulna. 

Akkor ki legyen? Lavender? Ő korábban kifejezetten lelkesen mesélt el neki dolgokat. De azért ő nem olyan, mint Luna. Lavender úgy színezné ki a dolgokat, ahogy neki tetszik. Elég szemét volt ebben az értelemben. Harrynek nem volt kétsége, hogy Lavender bármit mondana, hogy elérje a célját, és mivel mostanában egy kicsit úgy nézett ki, mintha az lenne a célja, hogy rávegye Harryt, hogy elhívja őt a karácsonyi bálba... hát nem. Határozottan nem!

Neki olyan valakire van szüksége, akiben megbízik _és_ aki hajlandó beszélgetni vele. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy olyan valaki legyen, aki hasznos dolgokat tud. 

Dolgokat, amik segíthetnének neki emlékezni mindenre, hogy megint tudjon párszaszóval varázsolni, és rá tudja venni a tükröt, hogy hozzá engedje Siriust. 

Nézelődött, az agya pörgött, ahogy végigvette a lehetőségeket, azután beugrott neki. Hát persze!

Felállt, megkerülte az asztalt, és végigment a túloldalán, amíg oda nem ért Ginnyhez. Megvárta, amíg a lány befejezi a csevegést a többiekkel és felnéz rá. 

– Eljönnél velem sétálni és beszélgetni egy kicsit? 

– Naná. 

Harry szeretett volna lesétálni a tóhoz, hogy négyszemközt legyenek, de ahhoz túl hideg volt, úgyhogy az Asztronómia Torony felé indultak, semmiségekről fecsegve, amíg oda nem értek.

– Nem kell megkérned, hogy elkísérjelek, ha szeretnél csak úgy járni egyet, tudod? – mondta Ginny, amikor elkezdtek megmászni egy hosszú, kanyargós lépcsőt. – Hermione mondta, hogy Piton már nem ragaszkodik hozzá. 

Harry nem is kérhetett volna jobb végszót. 

– Te voltál az egyike azoknak, akit megbízott, hogy mellettem legyen? 

– Igen, mert én... – Ginny hirtelen megtorpant, csípőre tett kézzel körbependerült, és mérgesen nézett le a két fokkal lejjebb álló fiúra. – Azt már nem, Harry! 

– Mit nem? 

– Nem, nem fogok szembemenni azzal, amit az apád a legjobbnak gondol az amnéziáddal kapcsolatban. Ezért hívtál el sétálni? Hogy információt próbálj kicsikarni? 

– Hát, azt is gondoltam, hogy kellemes lesz sétálni egyet...

Ginny keresztbefonta a karját. 

– És én még azt hittem, hogy összeszedted a bátorságodat, és elhívsz a karácsonyi bálba! 

Harry fellépett két lépcsőfokot, hogy egy magasságban legyenek.

– Mi ez a dolog a lányokkal és a karácsonyi bállal? Hol van még december? 

– Harry Potter, te vagy a leg... – Ginny orrcimpái megremegtek. – Na, mindegy. Vedd tudomásul, hogy nem értékelem ezt a dolgot. Hogy merészelted feltételezni, hogy egy kis _flört_ velem, és máris megkapd, amit szeretnél! 

– De hát én nem akartam flörtölni veled, csak megkérdeztem, hogy sétálnál-e! 

– Az ugyanaz, mintha... de mindegy – mondta megint Ginny, ezúttal jóval haragosabban. – Reménytelen eset vagy. 

– Nézd, sajnálom, ha félreértetted – mondta reményvesztetten Harry. – Én csak szeretnék emlékezni. Ez olyan rettenetes? 

– És úgy gondoltad, hogy engem könnyű lesz megpuhítani! Ismersz engem egyáltalán, Harry? 

– Nem tudom, igaz? Egy egész évet elfelejtettem! Randevúztunk talán, Ginny? Azért gondoltad, hogy a séta valami mást jelent? 

– _Nem_ , Harry! 

– Nem? Nem randiztunk? 

– Nem, nem fogok válaszolni a kérdéseidre. Ha egy kicsit is a barátom vagy, akkor abbahagyod a faggatózást. 

Harry a falnak támaszkodott, és szorosabbra csavarta maga köré a köpenyét. 

– Ti viselkedtek úgy, mintha nem lennétek a barátaim. Nem tudom, hogy mi győzött meg titeket, hogy Piton egy hű, de jó apa, de meg se _kérdezhetem_ , ami... a fenébe is! Mintha senki nem értené, hogy ez számomra egyáltalán nem mókás. Állandóan azt hallom, hogy "Harry, kedvesebbnek kellene lenned Malfoyjal", és "Harry, adj egy esélyt Pitonnak". Hát senki sem fogja fel, hogy ilyen fajta segítségre semmi szükségem?

Ginny a karjára tette a kezét, és megszorította. 

– Rettenetes lehet idegennek érezni magad a saját életedben. El sem tudom képzelni, Harry, és nem tudom beleélni magam a helyedbe. De itt vagyunk neked. Igazán itt vagyunk. De... mi emlékszünk az elmúlt évre, és nem örülünk, amikor látjuk, hogy eldobod azokat a jó dolgokat, amik történtek veled. Túlságosan szeretünk ahhoz, hogy ne mondjunk semmit, amikor látjuk, hogy azt teszed. 

– Jó dolgok – motyogott Harry. – Piton és Malfoy. Naná. 

– Nem szereti, ha Malfoynak nevezik. 

– Igen, tudom. – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Tényleg nem gondoltam, hogy arra a következtetésre fogsz jutni a karácsonyi bállal kapcsolatban. Öö... gondolom, akkor _te_ szeretnél eljönni velem? 

Ginny sóhajtott. 

– Ha te szeretnél velem menni, akkor kérdezz meg megint. Megfelelően. Nem túl hízelgő, ha azért hívsz meg, mert azt hiszed, hogy muszáj, Harry. Vagy mert bűntudatod van, amiért megpróbáltál kihasználni. 

– Én nem is... – Harry tagadása összeroppant a lány sziklaszilárd tekintete alatt. – Hát, talán egy kicsit. Nem akartam semmi rosszat. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki beszélni fog erről velem. 

– Tudom, de nem túl kedves azért kiválasztani engem erre, mert vonzódom hozzád. 

Harry beharapta az ajkát és bólintott. 

– Igen. Sajnálom. 

– Megbocsátok, de máskor ne csinálj ilyet. 

– Nem fogok – mondta szégyenlősen Harry. _Mire is számíthattam? Természetesen nem fogok még egyszer ilyet tenni. Nem én vagyok a világ legnagyobb ökre, különben is: mi értelme lenne? Ginny eltökélte, hogy nemet mond, épp úgy, mint bárki más._

_A francba, a francba, a francba!_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harry hátradőlt a székben és megdörzsölte a halántékát. 

– Azt hiszem, bizonyos dolgok nem változnak. 

Ron a sakkbábuira vigyorgott, akik éppen kezet ráztak egymással. Mármint azok, akik éppen nem tapsoltak maguknak. 

– Nos, tudod, mit mondanak erre. Gyakorlat teszi a mestert. Ha évente csak néhányszor sakkozol, akkor nem sokat fogsz fejlődni. 

Harry saját figurái lassan cammogtak vissza a tábla melletti fadobozba. Belegondolva, hogy milyen lelkesen ugrottak elő belőle, nem egészen tizenöt perccel korábban... 

– Gondolom a tavalyi sakkmérkőzéseinkről sem fogsz mesélni semmit, igaz? – Kétségbeesett kérdése még saját fülét is sértette, annyira szánalmas volt. 

– Nem, nem fogok, de ha te megint rányomulsz Ginnyre, akkor örömmel orrba gyűrlek – mondta vidáman, de azért kissé fenyegetően Ron. 

– Semmi szükség rá, hogy helyettem regulázd meg Harryt – mondta Ginny, aki tőlük nem messze egy kviddics magazint olvasgatott. 

– Hát akkor gyűrd orrba te...

– Ha megint megpróbál kihasználni, – mondta mézesmázos hangon Ginny – ...leátkozom a koronaékszereit.

Harry elvörösödött, mert tudta, hogy ezt valahol megérdemelné, de _azt_ azért nem! Senki sem érdemli meg, hogy _ott_ megátkozzák _._ Ginny megvetését viszont igenis megérdemelte. Mivel valamivel el kellett terelnie saját gondolatait, elkezdte elpakolni a sakk-készletet. Ez nem tartott sokáig. A második figura, amit megérintett, élesen megharapta és elkezdett szitkozódni, hogy mennyire méltatlan, hogy az a fiú fogdossa, aki a hadseregük "megalázó vereségét" okozta. 

Harry a szájába kapta a kezét, és szívni kezdte a kicsi szúrt sebeket, amiket a gyalog okozott. Nos, legalább megkapta a figyelemelterelést, amit akart. 

– Kezdenek elpofátlanodni – morogta Ron, ívesen lengetve a pálcáját az egész készlet fölött, mielőtt közvetlenül a kérdéses gyalogra szegezte volna. – Hé, te ott! Ebből elég! 

A gyalog esdeklően emelte fel a kezeit. 

– Átállhatok a másik csapatba, ó nagy varázslótábornok? Kérlek? 

– Áruló! Áruló! – kiabált néhány fekete figura. Az egyik tiszt először a sakktáblához nyomta a sértő gyalog arcát, majd elkezdte döngetni a hátát a kardja markolatával. – Korcs! Csirkefogó! Paprikajancsi! 

Ron sóhajtott, és egy varázslattal mindannyiukat a dobozba söpörte. Hevesen küzdöttek, de a varázslat erősebb volt náluk. Harry még akkor is hallotta az elhaló kiabálást, amikor a fadoboz becsukódott. 

Ron megint sóhajtott. 

– Néha azt gondolom, hogy a mugli sakk a jobb. 

Kopogtak a klubszoba ajtaján. Egy pillanattal később Malfoy lépett be. Harry dühösen nézett Deanre, aki beengedte, de Dean csak megvonta a vállát. 

– Draco – mondta Lavender egy turbékolásra megtévesztően hasonlító hangon. Felállt a székéből, és olyan obszcén módon simította le a talárját, ami már Harrynek is zavaró volt, annak ellenére, hogy a lány tetőtől talpig fel volt öltözve. A helyzetet még kínosabbá tette, amikor a lány, csípőjét felháborítóan riszálva, úgy ment Dracóhoz, mintha rá akarna mászni. _Te jó ég, akkor is így viselkedett, amikor velem beszélt? Akkor ezt észre sem vettem, mert azzal voltam elfoglalva, mennyire zavar, hogy minden lány mennyire kitelt a kiesett évem alatt._

– Jó estét – mondta Malfoy nagyon távolságtartón, inkább az egész szobának címezve a köszönést, semmint személyesen Lavendernek. 

Nem mintha ez a lányt különösebben érdekelte volna. Pillanatok alatt odalibbent hozzá, és a szempilláit rebegtette. Elég szánalmas volt, hogy ennyire egyértelmű jelzéseket ad. Ez a viselkedés még Harry szerint is közönséges volt, és fogadni mert volna, hogy Draco Malfoy soha nem vonzódna egy "közönséges" személyhez. 

– Hogy te milyen jól nézel ki ma este – mondta Lavender ugyanazon a turbékoló hangon, amikor Malfoy mellé ért. – Mmm! 

Malfoy úgy nézett rá, ahogy a romlott húsra szoktak, de a beszéde még udvarias maradt. 

– Kérlek bocsáss meg, de azért jöttem, hogy a testvéremmel beszéljek. 

_Vajon elég ostoba Lavender, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjon egy ilyen egyértelmű célzást?_

Igen, az volt. 

– Te olyan tehetséges vagy a varázslatban – vigyorgott. – Nekem van egy kis nehézségem az idén, és azon gondolkoztam, hogy nem lenne-e egy kis szabadidőd, amikor korrepetálhatnál... 

Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy rátegye Malfoy karjára, aki elegánsan kitért, hogy a lány ne érjen hozzá. 

– Jobban tennéd, ha kissé visszafognád magad – mondta a fejét csóválva. – És ezt nem úgy értem, hogy miattam lenne jobb. Nálam egyáltalán nincs esélyed, úgyhogy azt javaslom, felejts el. De arra az esetre, ha tényleg szükséged lenne egy kis segítségre a házi feladataidban, azt javaslom, kérd meg Hermionét. Ő legalább olyan tehetséges a varázslatban, mint én, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a te házadban van. 

Lavender úgy biggyesztette le az ajkát, mintha azt mondták volna neki, hogy elmarad a karácsony, de a villogás a szemében egyértelműen jelezte, hogy még nem végzett Malfoyjal. 

Harry megváltoztatta a véleményét közönségesről olcsóra. Hiszen az előző éjszaka még boldogan pocskondiázta Dracót, mert azt hitte, hogy ez előrébb viszi őt Harryvel kapcsolatban. Most meg szinte odadobja magát neki! 

Mintegy megerősítve ezt az utolsó gondolatot, Lavender egy ravasz mosolyt vetett Malfoyra, miközben a csípőjét riszálva felfelé ment a lépcsőkön a lányok szobája felé. 

Harry majdnem elkezdte a szemeit forgatni, de aztán eldöntötte, hogy semmiben nem fog egyetérteni Malfoyjal. 

– Akarsz valamit? – kérdezte hűvösen, hátradőlve a fotelben, és félig leeresztett szemhéjjak mögül nézve Malfoyra. 

Malfoy nyilvánvalóan nem értékelte az ilyen hozzáállást. 

– Tőled eltérően, amikor én meglátogatom a testvéremet a klubszobájában, tényleg beszélni akarok vele. 

– És miről? 

– Hidd el nekem, nem akarod, hogy mindenki előtt mondjam el – mondta Malfoy. 

Harry erre csak nevetni tudott.

– De hát én egyáltalán nem hiszek neked, _Draco._

Malfoy úgy nézett ki, mint aki a visszautasításra számított de arra nem, hogy a keresztnevén szólítja, amitől kissé meglepett kifejezés ült ki az arcára.

– Tényleg azt akarod, hogy az egész klubhelyiség előtt mondjam el, mit tervez veled Piton? Ugyanis nem volt túl boldog, amiért kihagytad az Etikát. 

– És te vagy az ő kis hírvivője, ugye? 

– Nem, én a testvéred vagyok, és azért jöttem, hogy segítsek neked, bár Merlin a megmondhatója, mennyire megnehezíted ezt! 

Harry egy pillanatig azt tervezte, hogy kényelmesen elterpeszkedik a fotelében, csak hogy tovább bőszítse Malfoyt, de tudni akarta, hogy mit akar "Perselus", és tudta, hogy Malfoy semmit sem fog mondana erről a többi griffendéles előtt. _Ha túlfeszítem a húrt, inkább odébbáll, így hát..._

Felállt, és egy, a többieknek túljátszott gúnyos mosollyal kérdezte: 

– A hálószobámban óhajtod, vagy inkább odakint a hideg, huzatos folyosón? 

– Menjünk sétálni! 

Harry ebből megértette, hogy Malfoy lehallgató bűbájokra számít. Ami csak azt bizonyítja, hogy a Mardekárban valóban vannak ilyenek, és ez megmagyarázza a szokásos paranoiájuk egy részét. 

_Vajon én is ilyen paranoiássá váltam köztük? A fenébe! Még azt sem tudom, mióta tart ez az egész. Talán az első naptól kezdve, amikor visszaengedtek az órákra. Piton biztos ugyanúgy ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ott lakjak, mint ahhoz, hogy mardekáros prefektus legyek, akár tetszik ez nekem, akár nem._

Malfoy az előcsarnokokban sem szólt egy szót sem, aminek Harry csak örült, mert neki vele nem sok beszélni valója volt. Kissé meglepődött, amikor kiderült, hogy az úti céljuk a Szükség Szobája. Malfoy fel-alá járkált és homlokát ráncolva koncentrált, azután kitárta az ajtót. Egy kicsi szoba volt mögötte, benne két szék egymással szemben, közöttük egy kis asztal teáskészlettel, és kicsit beljebb egy kandalló, vidáman lobogó tűzzel. Semmi más, néhány szőnyeget és falikárpitot kivéve. 

– Mit mondtál a szobának, mit szeretnél? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy bement, és elhelyezkedett az egyik székbe. 

Malfoy csak akkor válaszolt, miután becsukta az ajtót. 

– Egy privát helyet, ahol beszélgethetünk. 

– Te jó ég, bizonyára _nagyon_ titkos dolog lehet, bármi is az, amit mondani akarsz. 

– Ó, hidd el, hogy az – mondta Malfoy, nem törődve Harry gúnyolódásával. – Perselus, hát... ha meg nem is fog ölni engem, de azért megfordul a fejében. 

– Akkor ez nem titok, végül úgyis mindenki tudni fog a büntetésről. 

– Büntetés? – értetlenkedett Malfoy. Ledobta magát az egyik székbe, és a tea felé intett, de hiába. Harry nem vette a lapot. 

– Piton büntetése, amiért kihagytam az Etikát. Amivel kapcsolatban jöttél, hogy figyelmeztess, bár utólag nyilvánvaló, hogy másért jöttél, az csak egy hazugság volt. 

– Persze, hogy hazugság volt. Nem akartam elmondani a látogatásom igazi célját a barátaidnak. – Malfoy előre dőlt. – Habár jobban érezném magam, ha te kérnél meg rá engem. 

– Mire kérjelek meg? 

A másik fiú felsóhajtott. 

– Mégis mit gondolsz, Harry? Amit egész nap kértél az emberektől. Amit a kígyódtól is kérdeztél. Hallottam, hogy Hermione lehordott miatta az Átváltoztatástan végén. 

_Ó. Aha!_

Harry gyanakodva bámult Malfoyra miközben azon töprengett, hogy igazából miről is lehet szó. _Egy biztos: sose bízz egy mardekárosban._

– Miért ajánlanád fel? 

– Mert történetesen úgy gondolom, hogy Perselus és a terapeutád tévednek – mondta nyugodtan Draco. – Azt gondolom, hogy segíteni fog emlékezni, ha elmondom a dolgokat. És Harry... nekem nagyon hiányzik a testvérem. Szeretném, ha emlékeznél. 

Harry szíve nem lágyult meg ettől. 

– Többről van itt szó. Van valami mögött. 

Malfoy vállat vont. 

– Persze. Például segítségre van szükségem a Mugliismerethez. Igazából megígérted, hogy segíteni fogsz. Ha betartod az ígéretedet, mindent elmondok a tavalyi évedről, amit csak tudni akarsz. 

– Van egy terved – vádaskodott Harry. – Valamilyen módon fel tudod ezt használni ellenem. 

– Igaz is, most jön a "nem bízok benned" jelenet – mondta csúfolódva Malfoy. – Hadd magyarázzak el valamit, Harry. Én vagyok az, aki nem bízhat _benned._ Legalábbis nem abban a Harryben, aki itt ül ebben a szobában. Te nem vagy önmagad: utálod minden porcikámat. Ez világos előttem. Nem látom be, hogy téged milyen kockázat fenyegetne ebben az úgynevezett "tervben", de én nagyon is sokat kockáztatok _._ Ha akarsz, bármikor odamehetsz Perselushoz, és elmondhatod neki, hogy megszegtem az utasítását, hogy hagyjunk téged önmagadtól visszaemlékezni. 

– És te önként hajlandó vagy vállalni ezt a kockázatot... – hitetlenkedett Harry. 

– Igen, mert ez _segíteni fog neked emlékezni._ Vissza fog térni az a Harry, aki a testvérem. Akiben megbízhatok. 

– Nos, én továbbra sem bízok benned – mondta hevesen Harry. 

– Nem figyeltél? Részedről nincs kockázat! 

– Ó, nagyon is sok kockázat van – mosolygott Harry. – Azt hiszed, nem látom? Azt hiszed, hogy itt fogok ülni, és elhiszek bármit, amit az elmúlt évről mondasz? Annyira naiv nem vagyok. 

– Akkor _ezt_ is elmondhatod Perselusnak, ha úgy döntenél, hogy szeretnéd látni, ahogy élve megfőznek. – mondta Malfoy, és benyúlt a szivarzsebébe, és előhúzott egy kis palackot, aminek a címkéjén ez állt: V _eritaserum. –_ Ezt _tőle_ csórtam, bár legutóbb, amikor be kellett vennem, felkavarodott tőle a gyomrom. De az a Minisztérium által kotyvasztott lötty volt. Perselus jobb főzetet készít, ezt saját tapasztalatból tudom. Na, mit szólsz? 

Átnyújtotta a bájital fiolát Harrynek, aki ide-oda forgatta a tenyerében. 

– Honnan tudhatom, hogy ez nem csak víz? 

Malfoy felsóhajtott. 

– Teszteld le magadon, amikor egyedül vagy. Három csepp a nyelvedre, azután próbálj hangosan kimondani egy hazugságot. Csak előtte győződj meg arról, hogy nincs a közelben senki, aki kihasználná a helyzetet. Ó, és mond azt a lakótársaidnak, hogy hazudtam azzal kapcsolatban, hogy figyelmeztetni akarlak Perselus terveire, mivel nincs terve. 

– Csak úgy hagyja, hogy kihagyjam az órákat? 

– Ezúttal igen. Talán azt mondja magának, hogy nemrég beteg voltál és szükséged van a pihenésre. Szerintem meg egyszerűen nem akar újabb összetűzést veled. De ha továbbra is ellógod az óráit, akkor részed lesz benne. 

– Akkor mit mondjak Ronnak és Hermione-nak, mit akartál? Nem hagyhatom, hogy rájöjjenek, hogy szembeszegülsz Piton utasításaival! 

Malfoy legyintett. 

– Csak annyit, hogy hazudtam. Kettesben akartam maradni veled, mert olyan kétségbeesetten együtt akarok tölteni egy kis időt a testvéremmel. El fogják hinni. Ez az előnye, ha valami sajnos igaz. 

– Bízz benne, hogy egy mardekáros az igazságot használja hazugságként. 

Ez megnevettette Malfoyt. 

– Ó, Harry, de hát te mindig azt mondtad, hogy én rettenetes hazudozó vagyok. Amíg meg nem tanultam az okklumenciát, addig nem csináltam valami jól.

– Ezt majd akkor hiszem el, ha Veritaserum hatása alatt mondod. 

– Rendben. 

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy sóhajtson. 

– Gondolom meg kellene beszélnünk egy időpontot, amikor találkozhatunk. 

– Az nem nehéz. A lyukas óráink egybeesnek és ha azt mondanád, hogy úgy döntöttél, velem fogsz tanulni, Hermione örülni fog. Ron féltékeny lesz, de azt hiszem meglehetősen jól kezeli azt. De vigyáznod kell azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket elmondok neked! A barátaidnak azt kell hinniük majd, hogy magadtól emlékszel. Ha Perselusnak is a fülébe jut... elég csak annyit mondani, hogy meg fogja találni a módját, hogy megakadályozza a közös "tanulásunkat"! 

– És te ráadásul tényleg tanulni akarsz. – Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Mugliismeret? Ez nem vall rád. 

– Ez már önmagában is elmondhatná neked, hogy Hermione-nak igaza van, amikor azt mondja, hogy a dolgok megváltoztak. 

– De mikor vetted fel? Az elmúlt évben? 

Malfoy a zsebeibe lökte a kezeit, arcvonásai megmerevedtek.

– Az idén. Szerelmes vagyok egy nem bűvös lányba, Harry. Tudom, hogy nem hiszel nekem, de... nos, nem számít, hogy hiszel-e nekem, akkor is igaz. 

– De hiszen Hermione azt mondta, hogy szakított veled. 

Malfoy mogorván nézett rá. 

– A te hibád, hogy Hermione egyáltalán tud arról. Nem akartam, hogy bárki is megtudja. De kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz rá. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy most aztán kellemes álmaim lesznek. 

Harry elvörösödött. Nem akart kegyetlen lenni. Természetesen nem hitt a "Malfoy szeret egy muglit" történetben, habár Malfoy nem szerette a mugli szót mert _az a lány_ sem szerette, szóval... talán mégiscsak igaz volt. 

– Nem, úgy értettem, miért nem adtad le a Mugliismeretet, amikor ő... khm, dobott téged? 

– Azt gondoltam, hogy az én múltammal egy Mugliismeret RAVASZ elősegítené az esélyeimet, hogy Auror legyek. 

– Ennél azért többről van szó. 

Malfoy még mélyebbre lökte a kezeit a zsebeibe. 

– Nem tudod, hogy mikor kell abbahagyni. De Marshának köszönhetően, aki az én terapeutám is, ha esetleg nem tudnád, el tudom mondani a többit is. Először magam sem értettem. Nem adtam le a Mugliismeretet, mert nem fogadtam el, hogy tényleg elveszítettem őt. Meg vagy elégedve? 

– Sajnálom. 

– Ő a legszebb, akit életemben láttam – mondta Malfoy vágyakozó pillantással a szemeiben. – És úgy énekel, mint egy angyal. Ez is egy olyan hasonlat, amit most már valóban értek. Furcsa elképzelés ez az angyalokról. Te úgy nőttél fel, hogy hittél bennük? 

– Nem igazán. – Harry visszagondolt. – Azt hiszem olyannak tűntek, mint a varázslat. Abban sem hittem. Hát... akkor legyen! Csináljuk, de először kipróbálom a Veritaserumot. 

– Nem, először meg kell kérned engem. 

– Ne legyél nevetséges! 

– Nevetséges lenne, ha dobnál nekem egy kis morzsát? Csak annyit szeretnék, hogy azt érezzem, a testvérem hozzám fordul, amikor segítségre van szüksége. 

Harrynek nem tetszett ez a megközelítés, de azt a gondolatot sem kedvelte, hogy Malfoy boldogan elvitatkozna erről egész éjszaka.

– Rendben – csattant fel. – Hajlandó vagy mesélni nekem a tavalyi évről, Malfoy? 

– Draco. 

_Micsoda hülye..._

– Hajlandó vagy mesélni nekem a tavalyi évről, _Draco?_

Egy széles mosoly terült szét Malfoy arcán. 

– Igen – mondta. – Hajlandó vagyok. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt:**

**Aspen** , az író 

**és a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

**Arwen** , fordító

 **Quercus,** béta és fordító

 **Lafan** , fordító

 **Feketekavics,** tanácsadó

  



	21. Chapter 21

_**Egy páratlan család** _

_**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight** _

_**Fordította: Visan** _

_**Béta: Fekete Kavics**_

_\--------------------------------------------------–_

Huszonegyedik fejezet: 

Az igazság...

_**\--------------------------------------------------–**_

_Perselus Piton nem az apám._

_Draco Malfoy nem a testvérem._

_És én nem mardekáros vagyok._

Harry addig fújta a pergamendarabot, amíg a tinta meg nem száradt, aztán gyorsan összehajtogatta, és becsúsztatta a szekrényében lógó legmelegebb talár zsebébe. Aztán elbizonytalanodott. _Hmm... Nem rémlik, hogy valaha is hordtam volna ezt a talárt korábban._ Még a megvásárlására sem emlékezett, és ez szörnyű gyanút ébresztett benne. _Lehet, hogy maga Piton vette nekem?_

A gondolat ott motoszkált a fejében, és minél hosszabban bámulta a talárt, annál rosszabbul érezte magát.

 _Nos, legalább ezen a taláron nincs iskolai címer._ Harry kezdte már kicsit unni, hogy lépten-nyomon abba a kettős címerbe botlik, amit Piton számára kifejezetten kedvesnek tűnt. _Hogy a fenébe vett rá Piton, hogy lecseréljem a griffendéles címert az összes ruhámon? Valószínűleg valami fenyegetéssel. De milyennel?_ „ _Semmi kviddics, amíg azt nem teszed, amit mondok, Potter..."_

 _Nem, Piton valami sokkal rosszabbat talált volna ki_ , gondolta Harry. _Különben is, vajon mennyit kviddicsezhettem tavaly? Azok alapján, amiket eddig hallottam, nem játszhattam túl sokat. Hát, nemsokára megtudom. Malfoy biztos elmondja._

Ehhez előbb Harrynek meg kellett bizonyosodnia arról, hogy az üvegcsében, amit kapott, valóban Veritaserum van. Elvégezhetné ezt a kísérletet ebédidőben is, amikor könnyebb egyedül maradnia, de ma délelőtt lyukasórája volt, és Harry úgy döntött, hogy nem veszteget el egy újabb napot. Fel kellett készülnie a Malfoyjal való találkozásra.

Mivel nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy bárkivel összefusson, amíg a Veritaserum hatása alatt áll, Harry korán elhagyta a hálókörzetet a Tűzvillám seprűjével a hóna alatt. Alighogy kisurrant a kastélyból, felült rá. Úgy tervezte, hogy felszáll magasan a tó fölé, és keres egy biztonságos rejtekhelyet a parkon túl. Ez a terv meghiúsult, mert rájött, hogy valahol tudat alatt emlékszik a balesetére. Abban a pillanatban, amikor elrugaszkodott a talajtól, a foga vacogni kezdett, és nem a kemény novemberi hidegtől.

A karja megremegett, és ez a bizonytalan, remegő érzés mintha megtelepedett volna a koponyájában. Nem kifejezetten szédült. Inkább tudta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban megszédülhet.

Harry a fogát csikorgatta, és előrehajolt, hogy felgyorsuljon egy kicsit. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy egy kis idegesség vagy bármi más visszatartsa a repüléstől. Korábban is voltak csúnya esései. Igaz, korábban még soha nem kapott egy jókora gurkót a fejébe, de ebben a pillanatban nem volt a közelben egyetlen gurkó sem. Különben is nevetséges lenne hagyni, hogy az a gurkóütés befolyásolja. Nem is emlékszik rá!

Harrynek persze volt annyi esze, hogy ne kockáztasson. Magasan a tó fölött röpülni, na erről már szó se lehetett. A talaj közelében maradt, de nem attól félt, hogy leesik, hanem attól, hogy _rettegni kezd_.

Hamarosan megérkezett a céljához, leszállt, szárító bűbájt szórt a nedves fűre és leheveredett. Kivette a zsebéből az előkészített pergament, és a Malfoytól kapott bájitallal ( _vagy talán csak vízzel)_ töltött üvegcsét.

Három íztelen csepp a nyelvre. Harry várt, hogy a bájital feloldódjon, aztán lenyelte az összegyűlt nyállal együtt. Úgy érezte... _Hűha._ Igazából nem történt semmi, de úgy érezte, valami természetellenes nyugalom tölti el. Egy kicsit sem volt ideges, amikor felkapta a pergament a feljegyzéseivel, amik arra emlékeztethették, milyen zűrzavarossá vált az élete.

Most mindössze annyit kell tennie, hogy kinyitja a száját, és felolvassa a szöveget, amit korábban leírt. _Ha gond nélkül fel tudom olvasni, akkor tudni fogom, hogy állunk, igaz? Tudni fogom, hogy bárki bármit mond, sőt bármit mondtam_ **én** _magam, abból mit gondoltam komolyan._

Harry kinyitotta a száját, és elkezdte felolvasni az írását.

– Perselus Piton … az apám. 

– Draco Malfoy nem a testvérem. 

– És én … mardekáros vagyok.

Elfacsarodott a szíve, amikor meghallotta, mit mondott. _Perselus Piton_ _az apám?_

Megrázta a fejét. _Ez nem jelent semmit. Az nem lehet... vagy ... vagy csak annyit jelent, hogy Piton jogi értelemben az apám, amit eddig is tudtam. És az is igaz, hogy mardekáros vagyok, ha szó szerint vesszük. De ha a bájital a betű szerinti igazságot követeli meg, akkor miért vagyok képes kimondani, hogy Malfoy nem a testvérem?_

Harry felnyögött, amikor rádöbbent a jó válaszra. _Dracót már nem Draco Malfoynak hívják, igaz? Fussunk neki még egyszer..._

– Draco Piton … a testvérem. 

Mint a korábbi mondatok esetén is, az igazságszérum hatása alatt a nyelve átugrotta azt a szót, amit nem mondhatott ki.

Harry felsóhajtott. Igen, a mardekáros a testvére, hiszen mindkettejüket ugyanaz a férfi fogadta örökbe. Ez még nem jelent semmit, és persze nem is változtat meg semmit.

Hát, legalább egy dologra megkapta a választ. A Veritaserum valódi. Most mindössze annyit kell tennie, hogy vár, amíg biztos nem lesz benne, hogy a bájital hatása már elmúlt. Előhúzta a varázsige lexikonát a talár egy másik zsebéből, és elkezdte tanulmányozni. Igaz, nem volt elérhető kígyó, ami segített volna párszanyelven megszólalnia, mert nem akarta Maresszt kihozni a hidegbe. Mindegy. Akkor most csak olvasgatja a személyes varázsigéit, és gondolkodik azon, hogy ezek hogyan viszonyulnak a megszokott latin varázsigékhez.

Minden oldal végén felnézett, mély levegőt vett, és megpróbált valami nyilvánvaló hazugságot mondani.

Hat oldallal később végre sikerült.

– Dursleyék voltak a legkedvesebb rokonok, akiket egy gyerek csak kívánhat – csúszott ki a száján. Harry meglepődött, és kipróbált valami mást. – És Dudley jelentkezhetne fotómodellnek. És... és én Essexben nőttem fel, együtt jártam iskolába V. Henrikkel, VI. Henrikkel, és VII. Henrikkel..."

_Rendben, ennyi elég lesz._

Harry ismét felült a seprűjére, és a kastély felé röppent, ez alkalommal kissé magasabbra emelkedve, de még mindig megvolt az a bizonytalan érzése, hogy ha nem vigyáz, bármikor kitörhet rajta a pánik.

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Amikor Harry meglátta, hogy Piton áll a kastély bejáratához vezető lépcsőn, eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy csak úgy elrepül mellette. El akarta kerülni őt, pont ezért lógott az etikaóráról az előző nap.

Gyerekesen viselkedni viszont nem akart. Piton óráját kihagyni más. Harry _nem_ _akart_ etikát tanulni, és különösen nem attól az embertől, akiről feltételezte, hogy semmit sem tud a témáról.

_Különben is, ugyanannyi jogom van, hogy a kastély főbejáratát használjam, mint Pitonnak!_

– Uram – mondta, ahogy leszállt, gondosan semleges hangon.

– Jól vagy? – Piton fürkésző tekintettel méregette.

Harry felkapta a fejét.

– Miért ne lennék jól?

Piton tekintete ugyanolyan vesébe látó maradt, és olyan sötét és izzó, hogy Harrynek félre kellett néznie.

– Nem szoktál korán reggel repülni.

– Nem azért, de hogy mit szoktam és mit nem, az már az én dolgom, és nem a magáé – csattant fel Harry. – Semmi köze hozzá ezentúl!

– Történetesen ennek az iskolának az egyik tanára vagyok. Ez nyilvánvalóan jogot ad nekem arra...

Ez a mondat felidézett egy csomó szörnyű emléket, és újraélesztette Harry felháborodását amiatt is, hogy éppen _Piton_ az, akit megbíztak az etika tanításával.

– És ezzel a jogával maga nyilván nem vonakodik visszaélni, igaz? Mi jön most? Egy újabb meg nem érdemelt büntetés?

– Úgy vélem – válaszolta Piton szelíden –, hogy a legutóbb kiszabott büntetést megérdemelted.

– Meg – ismerte el Harry, miközben néhány lépcsőfokkal feljebb lépett, hogy inkább lefelé nézhessen Pitonra, mint fel. – Mit gondol, miért lógtam az órájáról tegnap? Nem akartam megint ugyanúgy viselkedni, ahogy legutóbb.

– Harry... Inkább választanám azt, hogy gyere órára, és kiabálj velem, mint azt, hogy teljesen elkerülj.

Harry felhorkant.

– Naná, hogy inkább ezt választaná. Még több büntetőmunka, amit manapság maga arra használ, hogy hazakényszerítsen egy olyan 'otthonba', amire nem emlékszem, és ahová nem vágyom – Hirtelen belemart a gyanú. – Különben is, mért van most idekint? Egy kis reggeli egészségügyi séta?

– Aggódom érted.

– De honnan tudta, hogy aggódnia kell? – Harry hangja élesebb lett. – Honnan tudta, hogy kijöttem a kastélyból? Látta, hogy nem vagyok a kastélyban, igaz? _Vissza akarom kapni az apám térképét_!

Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére, Piton biccentett.

– Természetesen. Hozom... de mégse, jobban belegondolva, azt hiszem, ez nem jó ötlet.

Harry mereven bámult rá, bár volt egy olyan érzése, hogy hiába erőlködik nem elég megfélemlítő.

– Miért nem?

– Megvan rá az okom.

– Fogadni mertem volna! Mindig is utálta az apámat!

– Nem – helyesbített Piton halkan –, most már nem utálom.

– Akkor adja ide a térképét!

– Harry... Nem. Bárcsak megtehetném, de nem lehet.

– _Miért_?

– Attól tartok, ezt nem magyarázhatom meg.

– Éppen úgy, ahogy azt sem engedi, hogy a barátaim elmagyarázzanak nekem bármit is! Dobbyt is beleértve!

Piton nagyot nyelt.

– Tudom, hogy nem örülsz ennek, de ez a legjobb stratégia, amit követhetünk.

– Igazán meg vagyok lepve, hogy nem fogja Dr. Goode-ra ezt a térképdolgot is.

– Talán köthetnénk kompromisszumot – mondta Piton, szemmel láthatóan küzdve azért, hogy összeszedje magát. – A térképről szó sem lehet, olyan okok miatt, amiket nem magyarázhatok el. De észrevettem, hogy magaddal vitted a tükröt, amit Sirius Blacktől kaptál. Kérlek, tartsd a dobozában, amikor éppen nem használod, Harry. Védővarázslatok vannak a dobozon, amelyek segítenek kordában tartani a tükör mágiáját.

– A tükör törött, és ezzel a mágiájának is annyi – vágott vissza Harry. – És különben is, miféle kompromisszum ez? A tükör már nálam van. Amit fel kellene kínálnia, az az apám láthatatlanná tévő köpenye. Nyilvánvalóan azt is elvette.

Pitonnak láthatóan kétségei voltak, de kurtán bólintott.

– Maradj ott ma bájitaltan után, és odaadom. 

– Köszönöm – mondta Harry kelletlenül. Pitonnak eleve nem lett volna joga elvenni az apja köpenyét, és köteles lenne visszaadni a köpenyt is, és a _térképet_ is... de most be kell érni azzal, amit kap, és persze törheti a fejét azon, hogyan vehetné rá Pitont, hogy a többi holmiját is adja vissza, mert kell, hogy legyen rá valami mód.

De addig is a lehető legkevesebbet akart beszélgetni vele.

– Mennem kell reggelizni.

– Még húsz percig nem szolgálják fel. Nem lenne kedved sétálni addig egyet?

– Miért nem érti a célzást? – kérdezte Harry. Megmagyarázhatatlan harag öntötte el. Érezte, hogy a tűrőképessége határához érkezett, és ha sürgősen nem szabadulhat innen, akkor sikítani fog, ezért fogcsikorgatva folytatta. – Nem akarok több időt tölteni magával. A bájitaltan több, mint elég. Viszlát, professzor.

Feltrappolt a Griffendél-toronyba, anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna.

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Az SVK és a bűbájtan egész jól ment, talán, mert Malfoy békén hagyta közben. Harry alaposan megfigyelte Morrighan bemutatóját arról, hogy hányféleképpen lehet feloldani a Capitulatus elleni védővarázslatokat, aztán Ronnal és Hermionéval gyakorolt. Amíg ketten párbajoztak, a harmadik feljegyezte a másik kettő erősségeit és hibáit.

– Ez nagyon jó módszer – mondta Harry egy kis idő múlva. – Akkor is segít tanulni, ha túl gyorsan zajlanak az események párbaj közben.

Körülnézett a teremben és látta, hogy a diákok többsége szintén hármas csoportokban dolgozik.

– Morrighan ötlete volt?

Ron megrázta a fejét.

– Dracóé. Ő kezdte használni a DS-ben, de olyan jónak tűnt, hogy valahogy beszivárgott az órára is. Mivel Morrighan nem tiltakozott, így... mi van veled?

Harry keze ökölbe szorult arra a gondolatra, hogy Malfoy vezeti a DS-t.

– Tényleg erre a mardekáros seggfejre bíztam a DS vezetését?

Harrynek mostanra már ismerős volt Ron és Hermione összepillantása. Felsóhajtott.

– Nem mondhatjátok el. Akkor miért mondhattátok el az előbbit?

– Az apád azt mondta, hogy olyan dolgokat kifejthetünk, amik az órákkal kapcsolatosak, és a DS is valami olyasmi...

– És mesélhetünk olyan általánosságokról is a varázsvilágból, mint például hogy Bulgária a kviddicsrangsor aljára került májusban.... – tette hozzá Ron.

– De semmi személyes dolgot nem árulhatunk el. Semmit, ami _veled_ kapcsolatos – fejezte be Hermione.

– Szóval igaz az, amit Malfoy hangoztat, hogy én állítottam őt a DS élére?

Ron és Hermione csak néztek rá némán.

– Hát, ez is egyfajta válasz – mondta Harry, összevonva a szemöldökét. Komolyan kísértésbe esett, hogy használja a Veritaserumot, amit Malfoy adott neki. _Be se állna a szájuk, ha három csepp valahogyan belekerülne a töklevükbe! Vajon megbocsátanának utána?_ Harry nem akart arra gondolni, mi lenne vele, ha esetleg mégse.

– Ha általános eseményekről mesélhetünk – szólalt meg hirtelen Ron, – akkor azokról a dolgokról is, amik az újságban megjelentek, nem igaz?

– Kivéve, ha valami személyeset érintenek – válaszolta szigorú hangon Hermione.

– Hát ez nagyszerű – jegyezte meg Harry gúnyosan. – Megjelentem az újságban. Micsoda öröm! Kár, hogy nehéz lesz kibányásznom az igazság morzsáit a hazugságok tömegéből, amibe az újságírók fáradságos munkával becsomagolták.

_Persze az is lehet, hogy mégiscsak elolvasom őket, és kifaggatom Malfoyt a cikkekben található „tényekről"._

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Flitwick adott egy listát Harrynek azokról a bűbájokról, amelyeket hatodikban és a hetedik év első három hónapjában tanultak. Harrynek leesett az álla, amikor megérezte az átvett pergamenek súlyát.

– Emlékszem még az ötévnyi bűbájtanra, tanár úr. A RAVASZ-ra felkészítő órák még keményebbek lehetnek, mint gondoltam...

A bűbájtan professzor elmosolyodott.

– Úgy bizony, Mr. Potter. De hadd hívjam fel rá a figyelmét, hogy abban a csomagban benne vannak az ön bűbájtan dolgozatai is, hatodév kezdetétől. Úgy gondoltam, hogy segíthetnek a bűbájgyakorlat felidézésében is.

_Nem tudtam, mi hiányzik: újraolvasni az összes olyan dolgozatomat, amiket már megírásuk közben is halálra untam..._

– Minden dolgozatból megtart egy másolatot, tanár úr?

– Ó, igen – a tanár mosolya most kissé ragadozó hatást keltett. – Hiszen a csalás és plágium elleni bűbájokhoz szükség van rájuk. Amikor az ember tinédzser varázslókkal dolgozik, sose lehet eléggé elővigyázatos.

Micsoda szerencse, gondolta Harry, hogy sose engedett a kísértésnek, és nem kérte el egy idősebb diáktól a korábbi dolgozatait. Nem mintha a bűbájtannal kapcsolatban valaha felmerült volna benne ez az ötlet. Amennyire vissza tudott emlékezni, a bűbájtan számára mindig is az egyik legkönnyebb tantárgy volt.

Az átváltoztatástan és a bájitaltan voltak a legnehezebbek. Vagyis, pontosabban az átváltoztatástan nehéz volt. A bájitaltan egyszerűen reménytelen.

– Pótolja az elfelejtett bűbájokat mielőbb – ajánlotta Flitwick. – De most csatlakozzon az osztálytársaihoz: éppen a Muglinyelv-bűbájt gyakorolják. Ezt magyaráztam el az óra kezdetén.

Mint kiderült, Flitwick a Muglinyelv-bűbájjal járult hozzá az új roxforti "tolerancia-tantervhez". Ezt a varázslatot nem csak tanította: valójában ő maga fejlesztette ki. Igazából nem segített abban, hogy egy varázsló úgy beszéljen, mint egy mugli, a bűbáj csupán arra kényszerítette a beszélőt, hogy kihagyja a varázsló-kifejezéseket a mondanivalójából. Az eredmény akár mulatságos is lehetett.

Harry Padmával dolgozott együtt, akit egyáltalán nem érdekelt, hogy a varázslók szokásos karácsonyi Yule-bálja helyett mit mond a bűbáj hatására. Pedig Harry ezt a szócserét nagyon furcsának találta, ráadásul néha a muglik maguk is használták a Yule szót. Harry szerette volna kicsit jobban kiismerni a bűbájt ebből a szempontból, de Padma csak a bálról akart beszélgetni.

– Fogalmam sincs, mit veszek fel a bálra – mondta türelmetlenül Harry.

Egyáltalán nem akart egy díszítőcsapatba kerülni Padmával, és, mint mondta, fogalma sincs róla, hogy a piros és a zöld együtt túl konvencionális-e, és _nem_ , még _senkit_ sem hívott el a bálba. _Igaz Ginnyt megkérdeztem, de amit akkor kaptam tőle... viszont ez meg nem tartozik Padmára._

– Lehengerlő vagy szemüveg nélkül – mondta Padma széles mosollyal. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy bármelyik lány kezét-lábát törné, hogy veled mehessen.

Harry sose örült, hogy bárki a kezét-lábát törné érte a sebhelye vagy a neve miatt, de az sem tetszett neki, ha ezt a külső megjelenése váltja ki. Végül is, szemüveg ide vagy oda, ő még mindig önmaga, simán Harry.

Malfoy azonnal mellélépett, ahogy Harry elhagyta az osztálytermet.

– Áll még, amiben megegyeztünk?

Harry kurtán bólintott, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna.

– Tesztelted már...

Még egy apró biccentés. De Malfoy nem kapcsolt.

– Daphne kissé berágott, amikor Padma lecsapott rád, alighogy a tanár hagyott csatlakozni a többiekhez...

– Mit gondolsz a Muglinyelv-bűbájról? – szakította félbe Harry. Majd éppen Draco Malfoyjal fog lányokról beszélgetni!

A témaváltás jobban sikerült, mint Harry számított rá.

– Nem tetszik a _neve_ – csattant fel Malfoy. Aztán körülnézett: balra, jobbra, megint balra. Harry nem értette, mit csinál, egészen addig, amíg újra meg nem szólalt. – De azt hiszem, jól jött volna a _nyáron_.

 _Aha, szóval ellenőrzi Malfoy, nehogy kihallgasson valaki minket! Csak hát ő sem tökéletes, valamiről megfeledkezett._ Nem értette igazán, miért olyan fontos, hogy túlszárnyalja Malfoyt, de a siker elégedettséggel töltötte el.

– A festmények!

– Jó, hogy mondod – Malfoy ezután nem szólalt meg, amíg be nem értek a Szükség Szobájába, és meg nem erősítette az ajtót védővarázslatokkal. Ezután leült a korábban is használt székre, és keresztbetette a lábát.

– A nyár nagy részét Perselus kunyhójában töltöttük, Devonban.

Harry elővette a pálcáját, és ellenőrizte Malfoy védővarázslatait. Elég erősnek tűntek.

– Mi köze a Devonban töltött nyárnak a Muglinyelv-bűbájhoz?

– Hát mert mászkáltunk erre-arra. Te úszótanfolyamra jártál Exeterbe, és bevásárolni is elmentünk néhányszor – Malfoy megvonta a vállát. – A bűbáj hatása alatt nyilván nem tudtam volna szóba hozni vagy egy tucatféle tejet, amikor éppen a Tescóban vásároltunk.

Malfoy szájából hallani a Tesco szót... egyszerűen hihetetlen volt.

– Milyen tejet? Mint zsíros, félzsíros, sovány?

– Inkább olyanokat, mint hogy bálna, jávorszarvas, kanadai karibu.

– Na ne!

– Egy öregasszony úgy bámult rám, mintha egész délelőtt apa Gallianóját nyakaltam volna – Malfoy a kandalló felé suhintott a pálcájával, és egy kissé felszította a tüzet. – Ülj le, Harry. Nem harapok.

Harry leereszkedett a szék peremére, miközben ezernyi kérdés futott át az agyán.

– Csak nem vagyok hozzászokva ehhez a a .... viselkedésedhez.

– Milyen a viselkedésem? Szeretetreméltó? Rokonszenves? _Testvéries_?

Harry felszegte az állát:

– Normális.

– Vagy úgy – Malfoy eltette a pálcáját, miközben folytatta. – Ha meg akarsz bántani, ügyesebben kell próbálkoznod. Már elfogadtam, hogy nem volt részem normálisnak nevezhető neveltetésben. Minél tovább élek Perselusnál, annál jobban látom, hogy mennyire torz családképem volt korábban.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy hülyeség volt egész életedben a pénzeddel és a tiszta véreddel vágni fel mások előtt? – Harry összehúzta a szemét. – Amúgy hogy is van ez a pénzzel? Azt hittem, a családod kisemmizett, kitagadott, meg ilyenek. Ahhoz képest, hogy állítólag szegény vagy, igazán jól öltözöl!

Mikor Malfoy félrenézett, éppen úgy, mint aki megfontolja, hogy mit is válaszoljon, Harry rögtön tudta, mi a teendője. Amit az első perctől fogva meg kellett volna tennie.

– Úgy látom, itt az ideje a bájitalnak.

– Elmondom az igazat anélkül is – vágta rá gyorsan Malfoy. – Nem vagyok szegény, noha Lucius tényleg mindent megtett, hogy elvegye, amim csak volt. De te nagyobb vagyont adtál nekem, mint amekkorát elvesztettem. Azt mondtad, hogy a Black-család tagja vagyok, és Sirius büszke lenne rám, mert az ő nyomdokaiban jártam, amikor szakítottam a családom sötét múltjával... És ezért átadtad nekem, amit tőle örököltél.

– Te jó ég – Harrynek kiszáradt a szája. – Neked adtam Sirius hagyatékát?

– Ne nézz így rám!

Harryt nem érdekelte, hogyan néz.

– Jó, tényleg Black vagy egy bizonyos értelemben, de, akkor is..., hogy a fenébe adhattam neked mindent, amit Sirius rám hagyott?!

– Ne felejtsd el, hogy az anyám volt a kedvenc unokahúga.

Az, hogy ezt a kedvenc unokahúg témát Malfoy csakis tőle, Harrytől hallhatta, ugyanolyan hányingerkeltő volt, mint maga az egész hagyatékkérdés. Pusztán arra gondolni, hogy éppen _Draco Malfoy_ jal osztotta meg Sirius rábízott személyes dolgait...

– Mi köze van ennek az egésznek az anyádhoz? – tört ki Harryből.

– Csak annyi, hogy te biztosan úgy gondolsz rám, mint Lucius Malfoy fiára. De, Harry, ha már annyira a származásra akarsz koncentrálni... Én legalább annyira Narcissa Black fia is vagyok – válaszolta Malfoy higgadtan.

– Ez nem lehet igaz! Fennakadsz azon, hogy valaki tekintettel van a másik származásra?! Pont te?

– Egy ideje azon dolgozom, hogy túl tudjam magam tenni ezen az egész vérvonal-ügyön. Gondolj csak bele, ki vagyok én most, Harry. A Főnix rendjének egy tagja, éppúgy, ahogy te is. Elszánva arra, hogy auror legyek, hogy melletted küzdhessek, amikor egyszer és mindenkorra végzel azzal a szörnyeteggel.

Szörnyeteg! Hát persze.

– Veritaserum – jelentette ki Harry. – És ne próbáld még egyszer elterelni a szót!

– Eszemben sincs. De jobb, ha tudod, hogy egy kissé fecsegőssé válok tőle. Persze, igaz dolgokat fecsegek, de akkor is.

– Add ide a pálcádat, és nyújtsd ki a nyelved!

– A pálcámat?

– Nem akarok semmi ügyeskedést, például, hogy átváltoztatod valami mássá a szérumot, mielőtt lenyeled, meg ilyenek.

Malfoy elhúzta a száját, de átadta a pálcáját, és kinyújtotta a nyelvét.

Harry persze tudta, hogy elvileg Malfoy már eddig is átváltoztathatta volna valami mássá a bájitalt, de nem tartotta valószínűnek. Ugyanis a lehetőség már korábban eszébe jutott, és éppen ezért az üvegcsét a bal edzőcipőjébe dugta. Nem volt túl kényelmes, de bevált.

– Most csukd be a szemed! – szólalt meg Harry.

– Csukjam be a szemem????

– Gyerünk!

Harry csak akkor ásta elő a fiolát a cipőjéből, amikor Malfoy már teljesen becsukta a szemét. Nem mintha sokra ment volna ezzel.

– Tudod – mondta Malfoy társalgó hangnemben, – egy csomó diák szerint az aprócseprő dolgok szállítására az iskolatáska sokkal kényelmesebb. Neked is ki kéne próbálnod ezt a megoldást.

– Megmondtam, hogy csukd be a szemed!

– Csukott szemmel is látok.

Harry felsóhajtott.

– Ne pofázz, inkább nyújtsd ki újra a nyelved!

Három csepp... Harry azonnal észrevette, amikor a Veritaserum hatni kezdett. Malfoy tekintete elhomályosult, a szája kissé lefittyedt.

– Akkor most – mondta Harry, miközben a kezére támaszkodva előredőlt, hogy közelebbről figyelhesse Malfoyt, – mesélj nekem arról, hogy miért hitted, hogy olyan jó ötlet újra és újra megátkozni Maresszt.

– Mert félek a kígyóktól – válaszolta Malfoy kiegyensúlyozott hangon. Ha küzdött is a Veritaserum ellen, nem adta ennek jelét. – Mert azt gondoltam, hogy rám fog mászni, amikor alszom, és te nem voltál ott a nappaliban, hogy megakadályozd. És mert állandóan tüntetően előttem dédelgetted Maresszt, hogy jól az orrom alá dörgöld, hogy _nekem_ nincs háziállatom, ugyanúgy, ahogy azzal is felvágtál, hogy neked vannak barátaid, akik meglátogatnak, míg nekem nincs egy se. És én a Stuport nem átokként definiálnám különben sem, és jobb, ha tudod, hogy magamtól hagytam abba Maressz elkábítgatását, és helyette inkább megkértelek, hogy vidd be a nyamvadt kígyódat a hálószobába, amikor aludni mész. És ...

– Elég, elég! – szólt közbe Harry, és arra gondolt, hogy a „fecsegés" enyhén szólva finom meghatározás volt. – Ööö, én azt hittem, hogy közös szobánk volt. Miért a nappaliban aludtál?

– Mert nagylelkű, tapintatos, figyelmes, törődő, önzetlen és megértő voltam, amikor az unokatestvéred, Dudley meglátogatott minket! – jelentette ki Draco határozottan. – És mert nem akartam közös szobában aludni egy muglival, és mert nem akartam hogy felébresszen a zaj, ha esetleg összeroppan alatta az ágy, mert nem sikerült elég jól a megerősítő bűbájom, és mert azt akartam, hogy megkedvelj, így aztán nem kényszeríthettelek, hogy te aludj a kanapén, és különben is, Perselust már az is eléggé felidegesítette, amikor Dudley egyik nap napközben elaludt rajta, és nem okos dolog Perselust idegesíteni, és... azt hiszem, ez minden.

Draco válaszának nagy része kárba veszett, mert Harryt teljesen lekötötte a döbbenete az egyetlen hír hallatán, ami neki számított: Dudley itt volt a Roxfortban! Az a jelenet, amit korábban Harry látni vélt – az egy emlék volt.

Egy igazi emlék.

 _És ez az emlék azért jött felszínre, mert az agyamat beindította, ahogy Maresz tekergőzött az ujjaim között. Vagyis Marsha Goode egyszerűen túlságosan el van telve magától. Igenis szükségem van mindenféle memória-ébresztő dolgokra, például olyanokra, mint ez a beszélgetés most. Ez az egyetlen módja annak, hogy emlékezni tudjak, és így működésbe hozhassam a tükröt, és újra beszélhessek Siriusszal._

Mindebből az is következik, ébredt rá Harry kényelmetlenül, hogy végül Draco Malfoy lekötelezettje lesz. Nem valami jó érzés. 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. 

– De minek jött Dudley a Roxfortba?

– Mert szükségünk volt rá ahhoz, hogy Perselus létre tudja hozni a védő vérvarázslatokat a lakosztályán. _Téged_ védő varázslatokat, pedig _én_ voltam az, akinek az apja vérdíjat tűzött ki a fejére, jó magas vérdíjat, hogy növelje a vállalkozó kedvet, és vajon kaptam _én_ bármi fajta extra védelmet? Naná, hogy nem... Csak várhattam egy egész napig, az amputoportált kezemmel, miközben az auorok meg-megátkoztak, amikor az igazgató éppen nem figyelt oda, és mindezt azután, hogy megszereztem azt a mindennél fontosabb, különleges iker-pálcádat, és átnyújtottam a Főnix Rendjének a jó szándékom bizonyítékaként, és mit is nyertem ezzel, kérdem én? 

– Féltékeny vagy rám?

Malfoy úgy csikorgatta a fogát és forgatta a szemét, mintha küzdene, hogy ne jöjjön ki a béketűrésből.

– Igen! És ha egyáltalán, bármilyen értelemben a testvérem vagy, emlékezni fogsz rá, hogy ezt soha nem vallanám be normális körülmények között!

Sötét gyanú kezdett motoszkálni Harry agyában.

– Használtál bármilyen mardekáros trükköt, hogy kicsald tőlem Sirius vagyonát?

– Természetesen nem – fintorgott Malfoy. – Először nemet mondtam, amikor jótékonykodni akartál velem, és végül csak azért fogadtam el a hagyatékot, mert meggyőztél arról, hogy a családtagoknak joguk van ahhoz, hogy támogassák egymást és ahhoz is, hogy őket támogassák, és attól tartottam, hogy azt fogod hinni, hogy igazából nem tartalak a testvéremnek, ha továbbra is elutasítom az ajánlatodat, és azért is, mert tényleg ostobaság volt így önérzeteskedni. Ezt még én is beláttam. És azért is, mert Perselus azt mondta, nem véletlenül íratta velem azokat a büntetősorokat, és csalódna bennem, ha képtelen lennék felfogni, hogy végül is mardekáros vagyok, és hogy egy mardekáros nem utasít el egy ennyire előnyös lehetőséget. 

Malfoy hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét.

– Micsoda?

Ez az egyetlen szó elég volt ahhoz, hogy a másik fiú kénytelen legyen tovább beszélni. Malfoy elsápadt, ahogy a válasz akarata ellenére kiszivárgott az ajkára szorított ujjain keresztül. 

– A-a-apa azt mondta, hogy ezt ne mondjam el neked.

– És? Amit eddig elmondtál _mindenre_ azt mondaná, hogy nem beszélhetsz róla, nem?

Malfoy bólintott, miközben leengedte a kezét. 

– Igen, de ez más. Konkrétan azt mondta annak idején, hogy ezt az érvet ne említsem neked.

Harry előrehajolt ültében, és a szeme összeszűkült. Egy cseppet sem lepte meg, hogy Piton arra bíztatta Malfoyt, hogy titkolózzon előtte. Pont ezt várta egy mardekárostól.

Malfoy szorosan összezárta az ajkát, nem mintha ez sokat segített volna. A szavak mindenképpen kikényszerültek belőle. 

– H-h-hogy néha szeretné szétszaggatni a Teszlek Süveget. Hogy már elege van a tanácsaidból azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hogyan legyen szeretetteljesebb velem, és hogy egy mardekáros már megértette volna. Hogy – hogy – hogy azok a Griffendélben töltött évek majdnem tönkretettek téged...

– Szálljatok le a Griffendélről! – szakította félbe Harry, és a hangja dühösen csattant, és közelebbről kezdte fürkészni Malfoyt. – Miért nem válaszolsz?!

– Nem tettél fel kérdést.

_És nem is fogok. Nem kell kérdeznem, mit gondol Malfoy a Griffendélről: a véleménye egyértelműen tudható minden kiejtett szavából._

– Mi volt az a dolog a büntetősorokkal?

– Perselus tízezer sort szabott ki rám – nézett félre Malfoy. 

Harry felhorkant. Piton soha nem büntette meg a mardekárosait. Ha valami ilyen extrém dolgot rótt ki Malfoyra... – Mit csináltál tavaly, talán megmérgeztél valakit? 

Malfoynak leesett az álla.

– Mi? Tényleg megmérgeztél valakit? – kérdezte vádlón Harry. Az emlékezetén homályos képek suhantak át, amelyek azonnal elhalványultak, ahogy koncentrálni próbált rájuk. Palacsinták, vagy.. nem, valami sokkal díszesebb...

– Mérgezés nem történt – állította Malfoy. A hangja egyre mesterkéltebbé vált, ahogy beszélt, amit Harry annak tulajdonított, hogy nem szívesen hallgatja saját magát. – Inkább csak mérgezési _kísérletnek_ nevezhetjük, mivel senki sem ette meg azokat a tündérsüteményeket... Ja és az egész ügyben fontos szerepe volt egy hamisított levélnek, mert azt akartam, hogy Luciust hibáztassák azok, akik megbetegedtek. És különben sem volt szó halálos méregről, bár elhiheted, hogy miközben főztem a Venetimoricát, nagyon nehéz volt megmaradnom a helyes úton...

– A helyes úton?! – kiáltotta Harry, akinek sikerült néhány beszélgetésfoszlányt felidéznie, amint azok felvillantak az elméjében kavargó ködben. – Mérgezett tündérsüteményeket raktál ki a klubhelyiségben, ahol bárki megzabálja! Mi a francot jelent az neked, hogy a helyes úton maradni?

– Hogy mit jelent?! Azt a lányt, akit szerettem, kidobták a Bagolyházból! – üvöltötte Malfoy – Engem gyilkossággal vádoltak, megátkoztak, megmérgeztek és elraboltak, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr elé vihessenek, megkínozzanak és információt kapjanak _rólad_! Igen, meg akartam ölni azokat a rohadékokat, akik mindezeket elkövették, de képzeld, megelégedtem azzal, hogy csak nagyon megbetegedjenek, és ezt is csak azért csináltam, hogy megtudjam, kik is ezek az állatok! És azért is, mert bosszút akartam állni, de ki nem akarna, kivéve persze a kibaszottul tökéletes Harry Pottert! Bár meg kell jegyeznem, ez nem akadályozott téged abban, hogy megöld Luciust, igaz? Aztán persze, mint afféle röhejes griffendéles, bűntudatot kellett érezned amiatt, hogy nincs bűntudatod, aztán... mi is volt a kérdés? 

Harry elnevette magát, bár semmit sem talált viccesnek. Csak a feszültség tört ki belőle.

– Jól hallottalak? _Én_ öltem meg az apádat?

Malfoy mélyet sóhajtott, és a keze ökölbe szorult a szék karfáján.

– Igen is, és nem is.

Harry szintén mély lélegzetet vett. _Még röhöghetnék is újra, vagy sikíthatnék, vagy akár ki is mehetnék a szobából, hogy egyedül lehessek. Igazából nem is tudom, mit érzek. Csak azt tudom, hogy egyáltalán nem érzem jól magam. Hogy Lucius Malfoy halott és vége, ez a rész rendben lenne, de az, hogy_ _ **én öltem meg**_ _őt?_

– Mi az, hogy igen is, meg nem is? – kérdezte, amikor már úgy érezte, hogy higgadtan tudja feltenni a kérdést.

Malfoy egyenesen a szemébe nézett. A tekintete még mindig ködös volt az igazságszérumtól.

– Igen, mert Lucius Malfoyt ugyan megölted, de én már Perselust tartom apámnak, és ez már akkor is így volt, ezért az is válasz, hogy nem.

Ha Harrynek lettek volna kétségei, ez a kijelentés akkor is eloszlatta volna őket. 

_Világos, hogy az adoptálás teljesen valóságos Malfoy számára. Igazából ezt korábban is tudtam, abból, ahogy annyira dühös lett, valahányszor úgy ítélte meg, hogy rosszul bánok Pitonnal. De Malfoy problémája, ha nem tud mit kezdeni azzal, hogy én ezt az egész adoptációs hülyeséget csak tettettem tavaly. Nekem most sokkal fontosabb kérdésekre kell választ kapnom._

– De miért öltem meg? – egy kérdés körvonalazódott egyre határozottabban a lelke mélyén. Draco bosszút emlegetett... – Azért, mert Lucius Malfoy szurkált össze tűkkel?

Harry meglepődött, amikor Malfoy hirtelen előrehajolt, megragadta mindkét kezét, és keményen, bár nem durván megszorította. 

– Nem.

Harry elrántotta a kezét, bár egy másodpercre az érintés úgy tűnt..., mindenesetre nem is volt olyan szörnyű.

– Nem ő szurkált össze, vagy nem ezért öltem meg?

– Nem ezért ölted meg, noha igen, ő kínzott meg téged. A Sötét Nagyúr parancsára.

Harry dühösen dörrent rá.

– Ez talán felmenti őt?

– Nem úgy értem – csattant föl Malfoy, miközben hátradőlt a székben, és Harryre bámult. – Csak próbálom világosabbá tenni neked az összefüggéseket, mert azt hittem, ez az egész beszélgetésünk lényege. Nem vesződtem volna vele, ha előre tudom, hogy ilyen seggfej leszel!

– Csak megkérdeztem!

Malfoy felsóhajtott.

– Nem érted, Harry? Állandóan figyelmeztetnem kell magam arra, hogy össze vagy zavarodva, különben teljesen elveszíteném a türelmemet. De az ilyen megjegyzések nem segítenek. Miért nem kérdezel valami olyasmit, ami számít?

– Rendben – mondta Harry kimérten, és utálta, hogy Malfoy hangjában tisztán hallható volt a fájdalom – Mi késztetett arra, hogy megöljem Lucius Malfoyt?

Malfoy előrehajolt, de ezúttal nem próbálta megérinteni Harryt.

– Leginkább baleset volt, de ugyanannyira önvédelem is. Lucius elrabolt mindkettőnket, és megpróbált rávenni, hogy kínozzalak meg, de én nem tettem volna meg. Úgy csináltam, mintha hajlanék rá, azért, hogy előnyhöz jussunk, és végül te szórtál rá egy Petrificust. Csak közben megijesztett téged, és pálcanélküli varázslat helyett pálcásat szórtál rá, azt hiszem teljesen véletlenül. Az átok kővé változtatta, de a szó szoros értelmében. Megnézheted, ha akarod, most szoborként áll kint a birtokon, egyfolytában leszaratva a baglyoktól. 

Harry számára újdonság volt, hogy van olyan szó, hogy „leszaratva". Mindenesetre a kép, amit Malfoy oly élethűen lefestett, valahogy... a helyén volt. Harry nem volt benne biztos, mi ennek az az oka. Az, hogy a gondolat megelégedéssel tölti el, vagy az, hogy valahol mélyen tudja, hogy igaz, amit hall. _Azért fura dolog ennek kitenni egy holttestet._

– Hm, de miért döntöttek úgy, hogy itt tartják a testét?

– Mert így az átkodat meg lehet újítani, ha gyengülne, bár szerintem soha nem fog. Aztán, mint azt minden mardekáros tudja, legjobb valamint úgy elrejteni, hogy állandóan szem előtt legyen. És ... és nem tudom. Néha arra gondolok, hogy Dumbledore engem akar emlékeztetni, hogy majdnem halálfalóvá váltam, és egy olyannak nincs esélye ellened, nem mintha szükségem lenne arra, hogy bárki is emlékeztessen, hogy a te oldaladon kell maradnom, Harry. Egyszerűen nincs... tényleg nincs. 

Malfoy hátrahajtotta a fejét a szék támlájára, és sóhajtott. A keze megrándult a karfán. 

_Nos, ő mondta, hogy olyat kérdezzek, ami számít..._

– De miért lennél az én oldalamon?

– Mert a testvérem vagy – mondta Malfoy, miközben a laposakat pislogott, és a hangja lassú mormolássá vált. – Mert győzni fogsz, és én nem szeretek a vesztes oldalon állni. De ennél többről van szó. Mert nincs értelme a győztes oldalon lenni, ha a Sötét Nagyúr győz, mert az csak annyit jelent, hogy csak hitvány szolgája lehetsz. Mert halálosan szeretem Rhiannont, és a Sötét Nagyúr azonnal megölné őt, mert nincs varázsereje, nem mintha a varázserő olyan sokat segített volna a Sötét Nagyúr követőin. Hiszen szórakozásból kínozza őket, azok meg letérdelnek előtte, és csókolják a talárja szegélyét.... Mert hiába annyira erős a sötét erőd, mégsem érted a gonoszt úgy, ahogy én, és az oldaladon állva, amikor rád támad az egyik seggfej, lehet, hogy én leszek az, akin áll vagy bukik az egyetlen lényeges dolog ebben a háborúban, az, hogy életben maradsz-e addig, amíg le nem tudod zárni ezt az egészet egyszer és mindenkorra. És mert – Draco hunyorgott, a szeme lassan lecsukódott – mert szeretlek, és mert igazad van, Harry. Ez az, ami számít. Neked van igazad, és a Sötét Nagyúr téved, és Merlinre... Szégyellem, hogy Rhianonnal kellett találkoznom ahhoz, hogy megértsem, mennyire tévesek a Sötét Nagyúr eszméi.

Egy ezüst-zöld baldachinos ágy jelent meg hirtelen, és a szoba automatikusan megnagyobbodott, hogy elférjen.

– Azt hiszem, a szoba jelzi, hogy elfáradtál – suttogta Harry. Még egy halom kérdést akart feltenni, de nem tűnt helyénvalónak most, hogy Malfoy ennyire kimerült. Különben is, Malfoy végig nagyon együttműködő volt, kivéve, amikor megleste, hogy Harry a bájitalt az edzőcipőjéből veszi elő.

– Tudom folytatni – mondta Malfoy, miközben sikertelenül igyekezett felvenni a szokásos, tökéletes testtartását.

– Inkább ne. Van elég végiggondolni valóm, azt hiszem. Miért nem dőlsz le egy kicsit? Én.. én asszem visszajövök érted, és felébresztelek ebédkor, ha esetleg elaludnál. Vagy enni se tudsz, olyan rosszul vagy? 

– Nem, csak nagyon elfáradtam. Apa jobbat főz, mint az a moslék, amit a Minisztériumban használ Veritaserum néven, de még ettől a jó bájitaltól is úgy érzi az ember, hogy az egész világ darabokra hullik körülötte...

– Rendben, ígérem, hogy érted jövök ebéd előtt...

Malfoy megrázta a fejét.

– Ne! Inkább maradj itt velem. Együtt akarok tanulni veled.

Harry karba tette a kezét.

– Ezt csak úgy mondod.

– Nem is tudok hazudni – erősködött Malfoy. – Tényleg tanulni szeretnék veled, nem hiszed? Mint a hatodév legnagyobb részében. Sokat segítettem neked korábban, és most is tudok, hogy minden tárgyból fel kell zárkóznod. – Ásított, és keze, amivel eltakarta közben a száját, ernyedten hullott vissza az ölébe. – De ez olyan, mint Sirius Black vagyona, Harry. Az is normális, ha én kapok segítséget. És tényleg szükségem van rá. Hermione ugyan fantasztikus, de... megígérted! – Malfoy nyelt egyet – Visszakaphatnám a pálcámat?

Harry a zsebéből elővette Draco pálcáját, és átnyújtotta neki.

– Köszönöm – Malfoy mély lélegzetet vett, és beletúrt az iskolatáskájába, hogy elővegyen egy könyvet. – Megtennéd, hogy elolvasod azokat a részeket, amiket aláhúztam, és válaszolsz a kérdéseimre? Negyedik fejezet, Tudnivalók a sportról. Fekve is nagyon jól tudom hallgatni...

Malfoy nem annyira ment, mint inkább tántorgott az ágyig, aztán egyenesen belezuhant, és morgott valamint arról, hogy mennyire utálja a Veritaserumot.

Harry egy pillanatra azt hitte, csak színjáték, de Malfoy tekintete még mindig ködös volt, tehát bármit mondott, csak igaz lehetett.

Harry közelebb húzta a széket, és várt, amíg Malfoy elhelyezkedett. Aztán rápillantott a negyedik fejezet első oldalára, és felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy elolvasta a margóra írt választékos kérdést. 

– Miért hívják a rögbit rögbinek, amikor nincs is semmi köze a röghöz? – olvasta Harry fennhangon – Ööö, fogalmam sincs. Ez olyan, mint azt kérdezni, miért hívják a boszorkányt boszorkánynak.

Malfoy ásított, és elvackolta magát a takaró alatt. A szemét csukva tartotta, arcvonásai kisimultak, miközben magyarázni kezdett.

– Mmm, ez a kifejezés a a török „baszargan" szóból származik, ami az ótörök „basz-„ igető származéka, ami azt jelenti, hogy nyomni...

– Jó, jó, majd később visszatérünk arra, hogy a rögbi szó honnan származik – válaszolta Harry szárazon. – Nézzük inkább a következő kérdést. Na ne! Ki a fene írta ezt a könyvet? Nem hiszem, hogy a sportról szóló tudnivalókat pont a Hillsborough-tragédiával kellene kezdeni! Ez eléggé torz képet fest így az aranyvérűeknek a muglikról! 

Malfoy nem válaszolt. Mélyen aludt, arccal Harry felé fordulva, mint a bizalom jelképe.

A hortyogó bizalomé.

Harry sóhajtott és vágyakozva nézte az ajtót. Nem akart itt maradni, és nézni Malfoyt, ahogy alszik, de nem tűnt jó ötletnek itt hagyni egyedül, főleg, hogy megkérte Harryt, hogy maradjon, és még inkább, hogy Harry adta neki azt a bájitalt, ami ennyire kiütötte. A bájitalt, amit Malfoy úgy vett be, hogy előre tudta, hogy így vagy még rosszabbul fogja tőle érezni magát... De bevette, hogy Harry higgyen neki.

Ezután a legkevesebb, amit tehetek, hogy itt maradok vele, hogy le ne késsen az ebédről és a dupla bájitaltanról. 

Bájitaltan.

Harry megborzongott. Épp ideje, hogy valamivel elfoglalja magát. Odahívott pennát, tintát, és elkezdte írni a válaszokat Malfoy rögbivel kapcsolatos kérdéseire. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harry addig várt, amíg csak lehetett.

– Ébredj! – mondta végül, megrázva Malfoy vállát.

– Mmmm.

Még egyszer megrázta. Aztán még egyszer, erősebben. 

– Ha nem indulunk rögtön, teljesen lemaradunk az ebédről!

– Jó, jó, rendben – ült fel lassan Malfoy. Beletúrt a hajába, ásított, aztán felkapta a pálcáját, és a ruhájára szórt néhány frissítő és vasaló bűbájt, valamint a hajára is valamit, amitől visszanyerte a szokásos eleganciáját.

Harry bosszankodni akart, pedig mulattatta ez a tollászkodás. Aztán rájött, hogy inkább azon kellene bosszankodnia, hogy Malfoy ébredés utáni rutinját egy kicsit, te jó ég, _normálisnak_ találja.

– Gyerünk már! – sürgette Harry, hátat fordítva a másik fiúnak, és megindult az ajtó felé. Már éppen le akarta nyomni a kilincset, amikor Malfoy, a kezét a kilincsre téve, megállította.

– Apának ne mondd el – suttogta Malfoy fontoskodva, – vagy csak annyit mondj neki, hogy együtt tanultunk.

– _Pitonnak_ nem fogom elmondani – csattant fel Harry. – Naná, hogy nem! Még folytatni akarom a beszélgetésünket.

– Fúj, még több Veritaserum!

– Önként vállaltad!

– Csak azért, mert ... mindegy, hagyjuk. 

Malfoy kitárta az ajtót, és elindult az ebédlő felé. Harry nem nagyon akart vele menni, de tudta, hogy ha együtt érkeznek meg a Nagyterembe, akkor a többiek simán elhiszik a fedősztorit, hogy együtt tanultak. Így aztán csatlakozott Malfoyhoz, és együtt indultak el. 

Malfoy vetett rá egy pillantást, aztán bólintott, és kis idő múlva mesélni kezdett a tavalyi átváltoztatástan-tananyagról. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Mintha végre kicsit jobban kijönnél Dracóval – mondta Hermione helyeslően, amikor Harry leült vele szemben.

– Nem igazán. Csak együtt tanultunk, ennyi az egész – nézett Harry mogorván maga elé, mint aki megbántódott ezen a sértő feltételezésen. – Ugyanakkor vannak a lyukasórái, mint nekem, mert valami közel-sem-zseni a mardekárosokkal közös órákra osztott be engem – Aztán megjátszott vonakodással folytatta. – De, asszem, Malfoy elég sokat tud a mágiáról. És, hát úgy tűnik, nagyon is segíteni akar nekem. 

– Hát persze, hogy segíteni akar! Mit gyakoroltatok?

– Átváltoztatástant – mondta gyorsan Harry. – Ja, és voltak kérdései a mugli tanulmányokkal kapcsolatban. 

Hermione bólintott, de, ahogy azt sejteni lehetett, volt más ötlete: 

– Ebéd után dupla bájitaltanod lesz. Lehet, hogy inkább azt kellett volna átnéznetek, különösen, hogy te... kicsit kivetkőztél magadból legutóbb. 

– Bájitaltan – Harry fintorgott, és azon gondolkodott, hogyan válthatna témát. Oldalra fordult, hogy meg tudja szólítani Ginnyt, aki kettővel odébb ült.

– Ginny! Miért nem láttalak téged bájitaltanon? Luna ott volt, mert a hatod– és hetedévesek ugyanabba az osztályba járnak. Azt hittem, le akarod tenni a R.A.V.A.SZ-t bájitaltanból.

Ginny elvigyorodott.

– Hát, most hogy a Minisztérium úgy döntött, hogy egy Piton-féle RBF egyenértékű bármely más iskola hetedéves bájitaltanával...

A mondat csak úgy csengett-bongott Harry agyában, alig hallotta Hermione kiáltását:

– Ginny! Megígérted!

– De hát ez a minisztérium körleveleiben is benne van, sőt a Próféta címlapján is szerepel! – vágott vissza Ginny – Nehéz lenne személyes információnak tekinteni!

– De az ég szerelmére! Igazán meggondolhatnád, hogy mit mondasz Harrynek...

Harry ezt már hangosan és tisztán hallotta.

– Micsoda? Hogy továbbra is járjak Piton órájára, pedig _semmi szükségem rá_? – vicsorgott Harry, és annyira méregbe gurult, hogy egy pillanatra attól tartott, hogy szétrobban a feje. – Mert te ugye mindig mindent jobban tudsz? Mint amikor elvetetted a Tűzvillámomat, hogy meg van átkozva, pedig nem volt!

– De te auror akarsz lenni – válaszolta Hermione, keresztülhajolva az asztalon. – Harry, tudom, hogy most minden olyan kuszának tűnik számodra, de nem adhatod le a bájitaltant, hiszen lehet, hogy később valamire szükséged lesz, amit éppen ott tanulhatnál meg...

Harry összeszorított fogakkal sziszegte:

– Az auror programhoz továbbra is R.A.V.A.SZ szintű bájitaltanra van szükség, Hermione?

A lány válasz helyett az ajkába harapott.

– Rendben. Meg fogom nézni a minisztériumi körlevelekben, ha nem mondod el – Harry hátralökte a padot, amin ült, nem törődve azzal, hogy mit szólnak a többiek akik mellette ültek. – viszont semmilyen mentséged nem lehet arra, hogy ezt nem mondtad el nekem! Még a követem-az-utasításokat hozzáállásodra sem foghatod rá! Igaza van Ginnynek! Ez nem személyes információ, nem olyan, mint a többi, amit nem vagy hajlandó elmondani nekem! Ezt önhatalmúlag döntötted el, ugyanúgy, mint amikor szanaszét hagytad a kis kötött cuccokat, hogy a gyanútlan házimanók felvegyék, vagy amikor...

– Ülj már le, Harry! Az auror gyakornoki képzés tényleg csak egy megfelelő RBF eredményt követel meg, a R.A.V.A.SZ-szint nem feltétel, ez van – mondta Ginny csendesen.

Harry engedelmesen leült.

– Akkor ezt tisztáztuk. Kiválót kaptam a bájital RBF-emre, és ez kielégíti a feltételeket. Leadom a bájitaltant.

– Jaj, Harry, ezt nem teheted!

– De még mennyire, hogy megtehetem, figyeld csak meg! – válaszolta Harry, és napok óta először érezte igazán jól magát. Az, hogy hetente hat órával kevesebbet kell Pitonnal lennie, csodálatosan hangzott. – Ron sem jár arra az órára. Lyukasórája van olyankor, igaz? Ez szuper. Szeretnék végre valaki mással is együtt tanulni, nem csak azzal a mocsok Malfoyjal. – Harry körülnézett – Tényleg! Hol van Ron?

– Felkapott néhány szendvicset és elment – mondta Hermione. – Figyelj, Harry! A bájitaltan nagyon fontos tantárgy, és te már amúgy is le vagy maradva belőle, mert nem emlékszel a tavaly tanultakra. Ne tedd a dolgokat még rosszabbá azzal, hogy ...

– Ron edzésen van? – szakította félbe Harry. Nem fogja megvitatni a döntését. Ez az _ő_ döntése, és kész. Nem Hermionéé, nem Pitoné, sem senki másé. Amikor Harry körülnézett, látta, hogy nem lehet edzés, hiszen a griffendéles kviddics-csapat több tagja még javában ebédel. 

– Harry,...

– Azt kérdem, hová ment Ron!

Végre sikerült kizökkentenie Hermionét: most a lány volt az, aki bosszúsan ráncolta a homlokát.

– Vitatkoztunk, és elrohant. Szerinte túl sok időt töltök Dracóval. 

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

– És tényleg túl sok időt töltesz vele?

– Ne hülyéskedj már! _Barátok_ vagyunk. Együtt járunk számmisztikára, és Dracóval kifejezetten jól lehet tanulni. És a mugli tanulmányokban valóban segítségre szorul.

Visszagondolva a Malfoy tankönyvébe bejegyzett kérdésekre, Harry ezt nem is vonta kétségbe.

– És Dracónak most támaszra van szüksége – folytatta Hermione. – Mert, na szóval tudod, miért. Én igazán büszke vagyok rá, hogy végül ilyen jól megértette a dolgokat, és mindent megtennék, hogy támogassam ezt az ügyet. Meg őt is. Ron pedig egyszerűen csak... – Hermione kereste a szavakat – Ron, egyszerűen csak Ron. Szóval, ami a bájitaltant illeti... 

– Nem fogok ezen vitatkozni. Indulj szépen az órára. – Harry ismét oldalra fordult, és köszönetet intett Ginnynek. – Köszönöm, hogy felnyitottad a szemem!

Hermione csak nézett megszeppenve, de végül mégis indult az órára.

Harry egészen addig azt gondolta, hogy a kérdés elrendeződött, amíg Malfoy fel nem bukkant mellette.

– Szerintem nem akarsz megint elkésni...

– Ne aggódj, nem lesz gond – Harry nagyot kortyolt a sütőtökléből – Nem megyek. Sem ma, sem máskor. 

– De hát az auror képzés... 

– ...többé nem követeli meg a R.A.V.A.SZ-t bájitaltanból.

– Viszont továbbra is előnyben részesítik azokat a jelentkezőket, akik meghaladják a minimum követelményeket – Malfoy Harry fölé hajolt. – Azt hittem, nem akarod, hogy a _neved_ miatt vegyenek fel.

_Micsoda szemét! Nem mintha csőbe tudna húzni vele!_

– Leadom a bájitaltant, és ez a végső döntésem. Nyugodtan elmondhatod Pitonnak. 

– Majd _te_ elmondod neki. – vágott vissza Malfoy. – Ha megkérdezi, hol vagy, azt válaszolom neki, hogy el akarsz neki mondani valamit. 

– Semmi mondanivalóm nincs számára! Éppen ez a lényeg!

– Nem, ennek az egésznek a lényege az, hogy mióta baleset ért, úgy viselkedsz, mint egy elkényeztetett szaros kiskölyök! Amnéziád van, na és akkor? Azt hiszed, az _én_ életem úgy alakult, ahogy vártam? Hát nem veszed észre Harry bazme, hogy pont most szúrod el az életedet?

Ekkorra a nagyterem már szinte teljesen kiürült. Harry látványosan megnézte az óráját. 

– El fogsz késni, ha nem igyekszel.

Malfoy toporgott egy kicsit, és mintha akart volna mondani valamit, aztán feladta, csak elhúzta a száját, és elindult órára. 

Harry elővett egy tiszta ív pergament a táskájából, feljegyezte rá a dátumot, aztán elkezdte írni: „A Roxfort igazgatójának, valamint a Griffendél és a Mardekár ház vezetőjének: ezúton tudatom Önökkel, hogy úgy döntöttem, leadom a R.A.V.A.SZ szintű bájitaltant az órarendemből." Harry lendületesen aláírta a levelet, és a megkönnyebbüléstől szinte elszédült. A pálcájával megpöccintette a pergament, hogy lemásolja két példányban, azzal a duplikáló bűbájjal, amit Hermionétől tanult, aztán mindhárom példányt félbehajtotta. Nem foglalkozott pecséttel vagy borítékkal: egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy ki tudja meg, hogy leadta a bájitaltant.

Most már csak fel kell mennie a Bagolyházba, hogy Hedvig kézbesíthesse a leveleket.

Harry már indult is, és bandukolás közben elégedetten egy vidám dallamot fütyörészett.

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harry kevésbé volt elégedett magával, amikor a hirtelen támadt lyukasórájának kellős közepén eszébe jutott néhány dolog. Először is, találkoznia kell ma még Malfoyjal, mivel Malfoy vezeti a DS-t szerdánként vacsora után. De a másik dolog, ami eszébe jutott, még rosszabb volt.

Piton azt mondta, hogy bájitaltan _után_ adja vissza Harry láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét.

Harry úgy gondolta, nem úszná meg, ha csak odaugrana átvenni a köpenyt. A találkozó nyilván vitához vezetne, ő meg elveszítené a türelmét, és megint a fenébe küldené Pitont. Nem jó ötlet. 

_Jó, jó, rendben! El kell mennem Piton lakosztályába, hogy megkapjam a köpenyt. Ezt fogom tenni közvetlenül a DS után, és ezúttal nem hopp-porral megyek, hanem rendesen, úgy, mintha nem lennék annak az alaknak a fia, mint ahogy nem is vagyok az, legalábbis minden olyan szempont szerint, ami igazán számít._

Kopogtatni fog az ajtón, ahogy illik, és a folyosón fog várni, amíg Piton kihozza a köpenyt. És ha Piton meg akarja beszélni a kihagyott bájitaltant, Harry egyszerűen visszautasítja a beszélgetést. Jogában áll leadni egy olyan órát, ami nem érdekli, és senki, még az úgynevezett apja sem tehet semmit, hogy ennek az ellenkezőjére kényszerítse.

Végül is, tizenhét éves, a fene egye meg! Nagykorú. _Felnőtt_. 

Harry próbált nem figyelni arra az idegesítő belső hangra, ami azt susogta, hogy pillanatnyilag egyáltalán nem viselkedik felnőttként.

Harry lyukasórájának felénél Ron is felbukkant a toronyban, egy Jólsep-R-rel a kezében. Csak vállat vont, mikor Harry kérdőn nézett rá. 

– Ki kellett szellőztetnem a fejemet.

 _Hermione_ , gondolta Harry, de nem erről akart vele beszélni.

– Leadtam a bájitaltant, és nem nyitok róla vitát.

Ron leült az ágyára, és a térdére könyökölve bámult Harryre.

– Rendben. Nincs vita. De szerintem hibát követsz el.

– Nem valószínű. Utálom a bájitaltant.

– Nem, nem utálod. Úgy értem, nem szeretsz úgy bájitalokat főzni, mint az apád, de már jó ideje nem utálod a bájitaltant, nem úgy, mint azelőtt... 

– Ez véletlenül nem egy személyes információ? – kötekedett Harry. – Az a fajta, tudod, amit többé nem oszthatsz meg velem?

– De az. És ne szemétkedj.

– Te pedig ne akard rám erőltetni bájitaltant. Már Hermione és Malfoy is megpróbálták, és ha nekik, akik azért kissé értenek a bájitalokhoz, nem sikerült, akkor neked se fog!

Ron ejtette a témát, Harry nagy megkönnyebbülésére.

– Beszéljünk a kviddics-csapatról. Elmulasztottad a hétfői edzést, de persze akkor még senki sem számított rád, hiszen csak egy napja jöttél ki a gyengélkedőről. De csütörtökön és pénteken is van edzésünk. A szerdait töröltük a DS miatt. A következő meccsünkig, amikor a Hollóhát ellen játszunk, már nincs egy hónap hátra. Szóval...

Ron várakozóan félbehagyta a mondatot.

– Holnap megyek edzésre – mondta Harry határozottan, noha egyáltalán nem érezte olyan magabiztosnak magát, mint amilyennek mutatta. Főleg azután, ahogy ma reggel érezte magát a seprűn. De csak nem hagyja, hogy a félelmei irányítsák? 

– Nem muszáj elkapkodni. Az apád azt mondta...

Semmi sem tudta volna gyorsabban véglegesíteni Harry döntését, mint ez a néhány szó.

– Akkor holnap!

Ron lendületesen bólintott. 

– Ha még fáradt vagy, kezdhetsz fél-edzésekkel. Eltart egy darabig, amíg az ember felépül egy gurkóütésből...

– Jól vagyok.

Harry elővette a régi bűbájtan esszéit, és elkezdte olvasni őket. Bosszúsan ráncolta a homlokát, amikor észrevette, hogy az írása drámaian megváltozott novemberben. A megfogalmazás érezhetően az övé volt, de az íráskép nem hasonlított az övére. Inkább ahhoz az íráshoz hasonlított, amit délelőtt látott Malfoy tankönyvének margóján.

Mindegy, merre indul, lépten nyomon ugyanoda érkezik, ugyanabba botlik: Malfoy, Malfoy és Malfoy!

Harry nem igazán várta az esti DS találkozót.

\--------------------------------------------------– 

**Comments very welcome** (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)

 **Aspen in the Sunlight,** az író 

Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat: 

**Arwen** , **Lafan, Quercus, Visan** fordítók

 **Quercus, Feketekavics** béta

  



	22. Chapter 22

_**Egy Páratlan Család** _

_**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight** _

_**Fordította: Visan** _

**_Béta: Fekete Kavics_ **

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Huszonkettedik fejezet: 

...És a következményei

\---------------------------------------------------

– Szóval, – kezdte Malfoy pontosan 7 órakor a Szükség Szobájában, ami aznap este egy bútorozatlan, üres szoba volt, – egy meglehetősen kellemetlen témáról kell beszélnünk, de butaság lenne figyelmen kívül hagyni. Háborúra készülünk, és a halálfalók nem küzdenek becsületesen. Ha bárkit elkapnak közületek, annak fel kell készülnie a kínzásra, és hacsak nem mi vagyunk a legszerencsésebb varázslók, akik valaha a Roxfort falai között megfordultak, néhányunkra bizony ez a sors vár.

– Mintha nem lenne nyilvánvaló! – suttogta Harry Hermionénak – Erre mondtad azt, hogy Malfoy fantasztikus DS-vezető?

– Pszt! Hallgasd, mit mond!

– A halálfalók többnyire a kínzás mágikus változataira koncentrálnak, de személyes tapasztalatból mondom, hogy nem átallnak mugli eszközöket sem használni, ha azzal nagyobb hatást tudnak gyakorolni az emberre. Szerencsére a legtöbb halálfaló nem legilimens, de ha a Söté... Voldemort elé visznek, akkor számíthatsz arra, hogy át fogod élni a lehető legrosszabb dolgokat, amik éppen megfordulnak a fejedben. 

_Mint amikor tűkkel szurkálnak_ , gondolta Harry összerezzenve.

– Sajnos nem tudlak titeket megtanítani az Okklumenciára – folytatta Malfoy. – Mert csak egy szakképzett legilimens lenne képes rá, de meg tudok tanítani nektek néhány technikát, amit a halálfalók is használnak arra, hogy a kínzásokat el tudják viselni. Mármint az intelligensebb halálfalók. Ezek a módszerek keleti varázslóktól származnak, és legyetek kedvesek nem hangoztatni azt a szokásos hülyeséget, hogy a brit varázslók felsőbbrendűek. A mágia ugyanis mindenhol mágia. 

Hannah jelentkezett:

– Ellen lehet állni a kínzásnak? Tényleg?

– Segít _elviselni_ a kínzást – helyesbített Malfoy. – Ettől még szenvedni fogsz. Borzasztóan fogsz szenvedni, ráadásul, ha ráuntak a veled való játszadozásra, nagy valószínűséggel meg fognak ölni, de ha mégis túlélnéd, ezek a technikák segíthetnek abban, hogy ép ésszel jöjj ki a dologból.

– Muszáj ilyen durván...? – nyafogott Michael Corner torz vigyorral, miközben a sarokban húzódva egyik lábáról a másikra állt.

– Nem fogok csak azért hazudni, hogy jobban érezzétek magatokat – vágott vissza Malfoy. – Az itt lévő hetedéveseknek van etikaórájuk. Ők többször is hallhatták Piton professzortól, hogy ha nem tudod, milyen egy igazi háború, a legjobb, ha semmilyen módon nem keveredsz bele.

– De mikor kellene a halálfalóknak kínzásokat elviselni? – kérdezte Parvati. – A mieink nem kínozzák a foglyaikat...

Malfoy zsebre vágta a kezét.

– Valóban? Erről az aurorokat is tájékoztatnod kellene, mert biztosíthatlak, hogy a világos oldal sem olyan tiszta és ártatlan, mint ahogy azt egyes emberek szeretnék elhitetni velünk. Egy intelligensebb halálfaló felkészül arra a kínzásra is, amit saját vezetőjétől kap, aki nem a megtestesült kedvesség és jóság, de elég a kérdésekből! Mindegy, hogy az ellenségnek miért van szüksége ezekre a technikákra. Csak az számít, hogy ha bármelyikőtöknek kínzásokat kell majd elviselnie, segítsek abban, hogy ezt valahogy kezelni tudja, és ne fecsegje ki az összes titkot, ami a tudomására jutott. Üljetek le a földre, és helyezkedjetek el minél kényelmesebben.

– A földre? – kérdezte Daphne Greengrass döbbenten, tágra nyílt szemmel.

– Igen, a földre! Gondolod, hogy a halálfalók párnákkal és kanapékkal kedveskednek a foglyaiknak? – csattant fel Malfoy. – Ez nem játék! Ha bármi kifogásod van, fáradj ki azon az ajtón ott jobbra, és többé ne gyere vissza!

– Csak kérdeztem – morogta Daphne, aztán leült a hideg kőre, elegáns redőkbe igazítva maga körül a talárját.

Malfoy nem foglalkozott vele tovább. Elkezdte tanítani a csoportot, először meditációra, utána a légzőtechnikára, ami segít, hogy az embert annyira higgadt tudjon maradni, amennyire ez csak lehetséges a legborzasztóbb helyzetben.

– A félelemre, a stresszre és az erős fájdalomra adott leggyakoribb reakció a lélegzet visszafojtása, de ez nem jó megoldás. Ha az agyad nem kap elég oxigént, sokkal nagyobb az esélye, hogy hisztérikus állapotba kerülsz, és ilyen állapotban könnyen megtörsz. Ezek a gyakorlatok nem szüntetik meg a fájdalmat, de ha képes vagy összeszedni magad, akkor van egy halvány esélyed arra, hogy észrevedd a kínálkozó lehetőségeket, mint például azt, amikor egy pillanatra másra figyelnek a fogvatartóid.

Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy ez meggyőzően hangzik. A szemét becsukva az orrán keresztül beszívta a levegőt, és a száján kifújta, ahogy Malfoy mutatta. Az egyetlen zaj a szobában Malfoy csizmájának kopogása volt, ahogy körbejárt a földön ülő diákok között. Harry nem akart kínzásról fantáziálni – ki akart volna? – de maga a helyzet abba az irányba terelte a gondolatait. Elmélázott azon, hogy milyen érzés lehetett, amikor összeszurkálták a tűkkel. Még a gondolat is görcsbe rántotta a gyomrát, de végül is túlélte a dolgot, ráadásul ép elmével, így aztán kényszerítette magát a továbbgondolásra. 

_Szóval, ahogy Ron mondta, mindenhol összeszurkáltak. Ezért vakultam meg egy időre? Lucius Malfoy vakított meg?_

Ahogy Harry erősen koncentrált erre, szinte érezte, hogy majdnem emlékszik arra, ami történt. Hideg szél az arcán, és egy tű, ami kígyónként tekereg, és egyre közelebb és közelebb jön, miközben egy szörnyű hang gúnyolja őt... ahogy próbál a tű helyett a fölötte lévő csillagokra koncentrálni, de nem megy, mert a tű olyan ellenállhatatlanul vonzza a tekintetét, mint a rovarokat a fény. 

Aztán... a vízió hirtelen véget ért. 

_Nem csoda –_ gondolta Harry komoran _, – nem vagyok még kész arra, hogy visszaemlékezzek a tényleges fájdalomra, ami elképzelhetetlenül szörnyű lehetett. Mintha Malfoy mondott volna az egészről valamit később. Talán hónapokkal később. Valamit a fájdalomról?_

Nem, nem, valami sokkal baljósabb dolog volt az... Hogy az egész dolog, a szemének a meggyógyítása, mennyire felesleges volt, mert Lucius úgyis ki fogja vájni egyszer és mindenkorra. És a gúnyos kérdés, hogy vajon Piton ki fogja-e állítani Harry kivájt szemét a többi bájital-hozzávaló között...

Harry hirtelen érezni vélte, hogy egy hűvös fém ér az arccsontjához a bal szeme alatt, és a nyomás erősödik... és valakinek a keze a tarkóján... a szorítás meglepően gyenge ahhoz képest, hogy az illető elszánta magát, hogy kivájja a szemét...

– Rendben, ennyi elég – szólalt meg Malfoy, és ezzel kizökkentette Harryt a képzelgéseiből. Mikor automatikusan kinyitotta a szemét, meg is lepődött, hogy lát. Valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy vaknak kellene lennie. Kétszer is megvakították a tavalyi tanév során?...

Harry megpróbált inkább Malfoyra koncentrálni, aki folytatta:

– ...de ezt persze nem fogják egy hirtelen kitört csata közepén alkalmazni. Komoly felkészülést igényel, ezért kevés lehetőség van rá, vagyis nagy eséllyel nem találkozol vele akció közben, legfeljebb egy pontosan időzített, koordinált halálfaló támadás esetén. Az ellenátok nem túl ismert, mivel az eredeti átok annyira sötét varázslatot igényel, hogy kevesen hajlandók rá, és persze a felkészüléssel kapcsolatos megszorítás miatt is, de mindenképpen hasznos, hogy ez is a tarsolyotokban legyen. A varázsige a következő: Retroago Temporalis. Ismételjétek el párszor, és utána megbeszéljük a pálcamozdulatot. 

Harry nem vágyott egy kioktatásra Hermionétől, hogy miért nem figyel jobban, ezért inkább áthajolt néhány láb fölött, és Lunához fordult.

– Nem hallottam az elejét. Mit csinál pontosan ez az ellenátok?

Luna álmodozó mosollyal nézett rá:

– Hát, valami olyat, mint Jancsi és Juliska.

– Vagyis a vadonban eltévedt kisgyerekeknek segíti legyőzni a gonosz boszorkányt?

Luna a lábujját piszkálta, mielőtt válaszolt. Harry nem azon lepődött meg, hogy a lány mezítláb van, hanem azon, hogy a lábkörme kékre van festve, és figurák táncolnak rajta. _Csak nem pici, rózsaszínű unikornisok?_

– El kellene olvasnod azt a sorozatot, amit az apám adott ki pár éve. „A tündérmesék valósága". Abból kiderül, hogy Jancsi szörnyű kis kölyök volt, rémes szájszaggal, aki megpróbálta megátkozni annak a szegény kedves boszorkánynak a házát, és Juliska... hát maradjunk annyiban, hogy volt néhány érdekes szokása, ami annyira nem passzol egy gyerekmeséhez, hogy ki is hagyták belőle. 

Harry pislogott, miközben agyának egy része próbálta feldolgozni a rejtélyes célzást. Érdekes szokás? Mi lehet az?

– De mire való az ellenátok, amit Malfoy említett?

– Kicsoda?

Zabiniével szemben, Luna kérdése nem gúnyosnak hangzott, hanem őszintén értetlennek. Mintha senkit nem hívnának az iskolában Malfoynak, és ezért fogalma sem lenne, hogy Harry kire gondol.

– Akkor Draco. Mire való az ellenátok, amiről Draco beszélt?

– Megóvja a pálcádat attól a rituális sötét varázslattól, amiről beszéltem – Malfoy maga válaszolt a kérdésre, miközben leguggolt Harry mellé.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és felkészült néhány csúfondáros megjegyzésre. _De akkor is megéri. Mindenképpen tudni szeretném a választ, és úgy tűnik, Lunától nem fogom megkapni._

– Nem tudtam figyelni a rituális sötét varázslatról szóló részre.

Malfoy kérdő pillantást vetett rá, de nem nevette ki.

– Bizonyos alkalmakkor a csata előtt a legképzettebb halálfalók felkészülnek egy varázslattal. Ez a varázslat meglehetősen komoly előkészületeket igényel, vagyis ez nem túl gyakori, de ezek az előkészületek lehetővé tehetik számukra, hogy a csata kezdetén Retardót szórjanak a pálcádra. A Retardo lelassítja a helyi időt, és ezért az ilyen pálca nem az elvárásoknak megfelelően fog működni.

– Nem lenne hatásosabb, ha magára a varázslóra szórnák a Retardót a pálca helyett?

– Az átok csak olyan dologra hat, aminek nincs saját időtudata. Ami az egészből a fontos, az az, hogy az ellenátok tökéletes biztonságot nyújt, ha megfelelően alkalmazod. A megfelelő alkalmazás ebben az esetben nem csak a varázsige helyes kiejtését és a korrekt pálcamozdulatot jelenti, de azt is, hogy be kell befejezned a Retroago Temporalis alkalmazását, mielőtt az ellenfeled befejezné a saját varázsigéjét. Ezt majd a következő alkalommal fogjuk gyakorolni.

Malfoy felállt, és kissé felemelte a hangját, hogy mindenki hallja, amit mond:

– Álljatok fel! Hármas csoportokban dolgozunk. Ez alkalommal a megfigyelő arra koncentrál, hogy ki fejezi be hamarabb a varázsigét. Az ellenátkok elhangzása után a megfigyelő azonnal jelentse be a megfigyelt eredményt, és ekkor szerepváltás: az egyik párbajozó lesz most a megfigyelő. Ne vitatkozzatok a megfigyelővel! Az ő szava dönt és kész. Kezdhetitek.

– Leszel velem párban, Harry? – kérdezte Luna, miközben felállt. 

Harry eredetileg Ronnal és Hermionéval akart gyakorolni, de végül is nem lóghat mindig rajtuk. Különösen nem a DS-ben. Korábban, amikor ő tartotta az edzéseket, mindig igyekezett minden diákkal foglalkozni, aki csak jelen volt. Igaz, hogy most nem ő a vezető, de akkor is...

– Jó, de ki legyen a harmadik?

Parvati rájuk startolt, de Terry ért oda hamarabb. Úgy tűnt, Parvati kicsit megsértődött, és Harrynek ezúttal nem kellett a bálról beszélnie ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, mi jár a lány fejében. 

Malfoy körbejárt a teremben, és újra és újra bemutatta a helyes kiejtést és pálcamozdulatot, és néha figyelmeztette a diákokat, hogy hiába a jó tempó, ha maga a varázslás sikertelen. Harry tudta, hogy a saját csapatára kellene koncentrálnia, de hiába, kényszeresen Malfoyt figyelte, amikor csak alkalma volt rá. Mert Malfoy viselkedése... valami elképesztő volt. 

_Egyszerűen nincs rá jobb szó. Mindenkivel azonos hangnemben és türelemmel beszél. Még a mugli születésűekkel is. Hihetetlen._

_De végül is érthető. Malfoy tényleg szerelmes egy mugli lányba: az igazságszérum hatása alatt vallotta be. Különben is: kezdem azt hinni, hogy mindenképpen meggyőző a változás. Malfoy sok szempontból épp olyan, mint volt, de egy halom, sokkal fontosabb szempontból tényleg nagyon megváltozott. Egyszerűen... nem olyan, mint egy Malfoy. Legalábbis, hiányoznak belőle a Malfoyok legrosszabb tulajdonságai._

Hirtelen minden a helyére került. Olyan volt, mint amikor egy kirakós játék utolsó darabja is a helyére csusszan, és összeáll a kép. Draco többé nem Malfoy. Harry végre nem csak egyszerűen tudta, hanem érezte is, hogy ez valóban így van. És ezentúl a Malfoy név csak az idősebbik Malfoyra, az apára mondható, a fiára nem.

 _Nem csoda, hogy képes voltam kimondani az igazságszérum hatása alatt is, hogy Draco Malfoy nem a testvérem. Hiszen Draco_ Malfoy _tényleg nem az._

Két csoporttal odébb Ernienek nem nagyon sikerült eltalálnia a helyes pálcamozdulatot. 

– Az a baj, hogy ahelyett, hogy egy igazi átokkal szemben mondhatnám ki az ellenátkot, csak ilyen „tegyünk-úgy-mintha" módszerrel tanulunk – morgolódott, amikor Draco a közelébe ért.

– A valódi párbaj tényleg alkalmasabb módszer lenne – válaszolta Draco. – És úgy is szoktunk gyakorolni, amikor csak lehet, de mivel a Retardo alkalmazását meglehetősen undorító előkészület előzi meg...

– Mennyire undorító? – kérdezte Zacharias Smith.

– Ne érdekeljen! – felelte élesen Draco. Harry nem igazán hibáztathatta érte. Micsoda kérdés ez, de tényleg?!

Olyan kérdés, amire Smith még mindig választ várt.

– Tudtam, hogy hiba volt megengedni Harrynek, hogy átadja neked a vezetést az idén! Tudni akarom a választ!

– Nincs szükséged részletes információkra a sötét rítusokról. Ha mégis lenne, az régen rossz – jelentette ki kereken Draco. – Azért vagyunk itt, hogy meg tudjuk védeni magunkat a sötét mágiával szemben, nem azért, hogy elsajátítsuk azt.

– De...

– Pofa be – kiáltotta három diák egyszerre, ami elárulta Harrynek, hogy nem szokatlan ez a vita a DS-ben, és hogy a csapat Draco pártját fogja Smithszel szemben. 

Draco szeme megvillant, de nem dörgölte a győzelmét Smith képébe. Egyszerűen csak odalépett Erniehez, és újra megmutatta neki a helyes pálcamozdulatot. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Találkozunk a Toronyban – mondta Harry a mellette felbukkanó Ronnak és Hermionénak, mikor Draco bejelentette, hogy vége a foglalkozásnak. – Még el kell intéznem valamit.

Hermione nem jegyezte meg, hogy mindjárt takarodó: már ez is valami! Nem mintha Harry ne tudta volna, mennyi az idő.

– Mi dolgod van? – kérdezte Ron teli szájjal, mert majszolt valamit a zsebéből. 

Draco éppen utolérte őket, és vágott egy fintort.

– Az a gyanúm, hogy meg kell beszélnie Perselusszal, miért adta le a bájitaltant.

Harry dühösen meredt rá. Idegesítette, hogy Draco kitalálta, hová készül. _Igaz, téved, ha azt hiszi, hogy a bájitaltan miatt megyek le a pincébe, mert csak vissza akarom kapni a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyemet, de akkor is..._

– Nem helyénvaló, ha ezt te mondod meg a barátaimnak!

– És miért nem? Az én otthonom és az én apám is. – Draco megérintette Hermione karját, aki éppen indulni készült – A holnapi kviddicsedzés valószínűleg elhúzódik, de egy negyedóra késéssel tudok csatlakozni hozzád a könyvtárban. Megfelel?

– Jó, csak ne felejtsd el a jegyzeteidet. Láttam, hogy nagyon szépen kidolgoztál egy hasznos egyenletet.

– Mintha valaha a jegyzeteim nélkül érkeztem volna a közös tanulásra! – vigyorgott Draco.

Miután Ron odébb hessegette Hermionét, nehogy válaszoljon, Draco felsóhajtott:

– Minden griffendéles önértékelési zavarban szenved?

– Ne szidd a házamat! – csattant fel Harry. – Különben is mióta dobálózol ilyen szakkifejezésekkel?

– Amióta pszichológiai könyveket olvasok, de mindegy. Lekísérjelek?

– Szállj le rólam! Tudok vigyázni magamra...

– Harry – mondta csendesen Draco, – szerinted megtalálod egyedül Perselus lakosztályát? Mert szerintem nem.

_Ebben van valami. Gondolhattam volna rá korábban is._

– Ó, a francba! De ha elmondod, milyen portré van az ajtaján...

– Perselus nem szereti, ha, a _privát szférája túl könnyen lokalizálható_. Az ajtajára elhelyezett egy illúziót, ezért az ajtó helyén mindenki csak egy csupasz kőfalat lát. És ez nem olyan varázslat, amit egy diák csak úgy észrevesz és felold.

_Na ja, ez jellemző Pitonra._

Már az utolsó pár lány is lassan távozott, mindkettejüktől elköszönve. Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy van valami a hangjukban, ami... hát nem volt egészen biztos benne, de szinte flörtölésnek hangzott. És ez nyilván Dracónak is szólt. 

Harry várt a megjegyzéssel, amíg ki nem ürült a szoba:

– Fogadjunk, hogy a lányok neked is állandóan célozgatnak a karácsonyi bálra!

Draco kurtán bólintott:

– Igen, és nem veszik a lapot. Te legalább felszedhetsz egyet, Harry. Én nem.

– Már hogyne szedhetnél...

– Nem! – Draco elfordult, a profilját mintha kőből metszették volna ki – nem tehetem.

Harry nyelt egyet. Általában nem okozott neki problémát, ha be kellett látnia, hogy hibázott. Legalábbis úgy gondolta magáról, hogy ez számára nem probléma, de ez most más volt. Évek ellentétei feszültek közöttük, és ugyan ott volt az az utolsó év, amikor minden megváltozott, de arról neki csak ködös emlékei voltak. Most valahogy mégis valóságosnak tűnt neki ez a változás.

– Nagyon sajnálom.

– Mit?

– Igazából azt, hogy ekkora fájdalmat okozott neked. Van valami vele kapcsolatban, amiért külön bocsánatot kellene kérnem? 

_Te jó ég! Lehet, hogy én jöttem össze vele először? Vagy megpróbáltam elcsábítani Dracótól? Vagy bármi rosszat mondtam Dracóról neki?_

– Hát, elég seggfej voltál ezzel az egész dologgal kapcsolatban. – Draco egy intéssel létrehozott egy erős magánélet-varázslatot, pedig a Szükség Szobája valószínűleg már gondoskodott a biztonságukról. – De be kell vallanom, én is az voltam. Először nem hittem el, hogy Rhiannon tényleg mugli. Annyira tökéletes volt! A korlátolt világnézetem nem engedte, hogy ezt a két dolgot egyszerre tartsam lehetségesnek. – Draco megrázta a fejét. – Te meg azt gondoltad, rajta fogom leverni, mikor végre rádöbbenek az igazságra. Aztán újra bizonyságát adtad annak, mennyire félreismersz, amikor azt hitted, hogy képes leszek valami szörnyűséget elkövetni ellene, mert dobott.

– De nem voltál képes rá – mondta Harry csendesen. – Tuti, hogy nem.

Draco Harry szemébe nézett, és felvonta a szemöldökét. 

– Ezt ugye nem kell megismételnem Veritaserum hatása alatt?

– Ezt nem.

– Ez is valami.

Harry lazított a gallérján. Hirtelen kényelmetlenül érezte magát a másik fiú fürkésző tekintetétől.

– Hm, ja, igen... De azért biztos elég rosszul érintett, hogy ilyen levelet kaptál tőle, nem?

Draco összehúzta a szemét.

– Ki beszélt neked bármilyen levélről?

Harry megpróbált visszaemlékezni, hogy szóba került-e egy szakítólevél vagy sem.

– Te magad mondtad, hogy szakított veled. Nem hiszem, hogy felhívott volna.

– Szóval ez egy egyszerű következtetés? Nem egy felbukkanó emlék inkább?

Harry megvonta a vállát. Fogalma sem volt róla.

– Akárhogy is, amikor megkaptad a levelét, nem,... úgy értem, nyilván nagyon elkeserített. Kit ne borított volna ki? De kicsit meglep, hogy nem tért vissza a korábbi véleményed. A muglikról.

– Tudom, hogy meglep – válaszolta Draco nyugodtan, noha a szeme furcsán csillogott. – Már korábban is mondtad.

_Ezt igazán jó hallani! Végre nem érzem magam annyira idegennek a saját életemben._

– Szóval továbbra is jó a véleményed a muglikról?

– Kezdesz fárasztó lenni! Úgy hangzott, mintha változott volna?

 _Nem, persze, hogy nem. Nem is értem, hogy kérdezhettem ekkora hülyeséget. Nyilván csak azért, mert ez az egész annyira hihetetlenül hangzik! Egy Malfoy, aki szerelmes lesz egy mugliba! De persze erről szó sincs, igaz? Már korábban rádöbbentem, hogy nem Malfoy, hanem_ Draco _lett szerelmes egy mugliba, és Draco... nos, őt igazából alig ismerem. Teljesen elbizonytalanít, amikor beszélgetek vele._

– Azért nem utálod újra a muglikat, amit tegnap este mondtál? Hogy valójában még el sem fogadtad, hogy elveszítetted őt? 

Draco elkomorult.

– Nem veszítettem el őt. Nem veszthettem el. Egyetemre jár Londonban, és ha nem lenne ez a háború, megkeresném, és rendbe hoznám a dolgokat, de mivel van, muszáj várnom vele. Elhiheted, hogy számtalanszor gondoltam arra, Harry, hogy kilógok és megkeresem. Fogadok, hogy meg tudnám csinálni úgy, hogy senki, még Perselus se venné észre. Különösen most nem, hogy annyit foglalkozik _veled_. 

Borzongás futott keresztül Harryn, és úgy érezte, a gyomra is összeszorul.

– Nem akarom, hogy Piton velem foglalkozzon!

– Nem rajtad múlik – sóhajtotta Draco, – ahogy az sem rajtam múlik, mit érzek Rhiannon iránt. 

A hangjában lévő fájdalom mélyen megrendítette Harryt. Akármilyen furcsának tűnt, arra vágyott, bárcsak tehetne valamit, amitől Dracónak könnyebb lesz.

– Végül is, ahogy mondtad, akár ki is szökhetsz...

– Nem – vágta rá Draco határozottan. – A Söté... Voldemort el akar kapni, és ha elhagyom a kastély védelmét, nagy eséllyel követik a nyomomat. Rhiannon teljesen védtelen, és ha engem követnek, hozzá is eljutnak. Ezt nem kockázathatom meg. Az _Ő_ biztonságát nem kockáztatom.

 _Draco, aki saját magán kívül valaki másra is gondol..._ Harry megrázta a fejét. _Ehhez most már hozzá kell szoknom._

– Ő tényleg megváltoztatott téged – mormolta.

– Igen, de...

– Nos?

Draco csak a szeme sarkából nézett Harryre.

– Igazából nem ő kezdett megváltoztatni, Harry, hanem te. Szembeszálltál a Sötét Nagyúrral, míg a követői a lábánál hevertek. Ez volt az első pillanat az életemben, amikor rájöttem, hogy a származás nem minden, hiába erre tanítottak egész addigi életemben.

Harry meglepetten pislogott.

– Te ott voltál? Azon az éjszakán, amikor engem megkínoztak a tűkkel?

– Még egy jó következtetés? Nem hiszem, hogy mondtam volna, hogy ez azon az éjszakán történt, de tényleg ott voltam.

Harry nem hagyta magát kizökkenteni.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy viseled a Sötét Jegyet?

Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak ne bicsaklott volna meg a hangja a kérdés közben.

Draco ledobta a talárját, és feltűrte a bal ingujját, aztán látva, hogy Harry szó nélkül bámul, feltűrte a jobb ingujját is.

– Most megnyugodtál? – a szó úgy csattant, mint a puskalövés.

– Hát – Harrynek nyelnie kellett – nem is tudom. Rendszeresen részt vettél Voldemort rendezvényein?

– Rendszeresen engedelmeskedtem az apámnak, egészen addig, amíg rá nem jöttem, hogy micsoda vérmániás seggfej – válaszolta Draco, és hirtelen mozdulattal mindkét kezét zsebre vágta. – Korábban már megtárgyaltuk ezt, és akkor valahogy _megbocsátottál_ nekem, ami, gondolom, most nem fog menni, tekintve, hogy ismét utálod minden porcikámat...

– Nem igaz! – mondta Harry, és akaratlanul is Draco felé nyúlt, de aztán gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét. – Csak... csak ez elég megrázó, Draco. Mocskos és elvetemült dolognak tartottam, amikor örömmel vettél részt Umbridge főinspektori különítményében, de még akkor sem hittem igazán, hogy valaha csatlakoznál a halálfalókhoz. És most azt mondod...

– Nem csatlakoztam! Egyetlen találkozón vettem részt! És nem önként!

– Lehet, hogy nem önként mentél, de élvezted, amikor engem tűkkel szurkáltak?

– Nem – mondta Draco meggyőződéssel. – Egy pillanatra sem, esküszöm. Hogy is élveztem volna! Halálra voltam rémülve, Harry. Annyira szörnyű volt nézni, hogy alig kaptam levegőt. Egyáltalán nem kedveltelek akkoriban, de így is iszonyatos volt. És tudtam, hogy ha egyetlen hanggal elárulnám az ellenérzéseimet, én lennék a következő, akit megkínoznának. Ráadásul az a rohadt kígyó is egyfolytában a bokám körül tekergett.

– Nagini?

– Miért, hány kígyója van a Sötét Nagyúrnak?

– Jobb szeretem, mikor Voldemortnak hívod.

– Miattad hívom úgy – Draco mogorván meredt maga elé. – Alighogy kifektetted őket a sötét erőddel, azonnal rámozdultam a pálcádra, hogy visszaszerezzem neked. Fura, hogy ez soha nem számított. Hiába kellett az apámmal dacolnom érte, és hátat fordítanom az egész családomnak.

– Te magad mondtad, hogy céljaid voltak vele, hogy ezzel akartad bizonyítani a jó szándékodat.

Draco orrlyukai kitágultak.

– Hát nem is rohanhattam eszetlenül Dumbledorehoz, úgy, hogy semmi kézzelfogható bizonyítékot nem viszek neki. És még így sem hitt nekem, amíg nem legilimizált végkimerülésig, és le nem öntött a torkomon egy csomó Veritaserumot. Jó, nyilván megértem. Az egész lehetett volna valami bonyolult összeesküvés része is. _Te_ folyamatosan erre gondoltál, hónapokig. És most megint ott tartunk, ahonnan indultunk. 

– Nem egészen – mondta Harry egészen komolyan. – Hogy őszinte legyek... nem egészen erre számítottam, amikor azt mondták a többiek, hogy mi ketten testvérek vagyunk. Nem mintha most a _testvéremnek_ tartanálak, de – Harry óvatosan Dracóra mosolygott, – úgy tűnik, egész jól kijövünk egymással, Draco. Lehet, hogy azért, mert annyira nyilvánvaló, hogy nem vagy többé Malfoy.

Harry azt várta, hogy Draco visszamosolyog, vagy legalábbis kissé felenged, de Draco csak egy mélyet lélegzett, mintha erőt gyűjtene valamihez.

– Pedig továbbra is az vagyok. Megtartottam a _Malfoy_ szót a nevem részeként. Meglehetősen észrevehetetlen részként, de azért ott van...

– Nem akartál tőle teljesen megszabadulni?

– Dehogynem. De a nevek egy kicsit olyanok, mint a varázsigék, Harry. Erőt hordoznak. És én nem akartam feladni azt az akármilyen kicsi előnyt, amit a családi védőfalak és vagyontárgyak adhatnak. Egyébként szerencsére, mert ez segített minket a megmenekülésben Franciaországban.

Harry fejcsóválva nézte Dracót.

– Miért árultad el nekem, hogy megtartottad a Malfoy nevet? Nem lett volna muszáj. És azt miért vallottad be, hogy ott voltál, amikor megkínoztak?

Draco megvonta a vállát.

– Nincs három napja, hogy apa alaposan kioktatott, hogy mekkora hiba lenne félrevezetni téged. Szerintem szinte már fóbiájává vált ez a dolog.

Harry egy pillanatra levegő után kapkodott, mert egy emlék száguldott keresztül az elméjén, aztán ugyanolyan hirtelen szertefoszlott. Piton _félrevezette_ őt. Biztos volt benne. Csak nem tudott visszaemlékezni a részletekre. Ahogy a polírozott fémfelületek visszaverik a lángnyelvek fényét, úgy csillantak meg az emlékfoszlányok a tudata mélyén.

– Mi történt veled? – kérdezte Draco.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Semmi. Azaz valami. Valami eszembe jutott, de nem emlékszem rá, hogy mi volt az – ökölbe szorult a keze. – A fenébe, annyira idegesítő ez az egész.

– De legalább néhány apróbb emléked visszatér. Mint például a levelem.

– És Dudley a Roxfortban. Emlékeztem rá, mielőtt említetted volna.

Draco le volt nyűgözve.

– Jó nagy dolog.

Harry összehúzta a szemét, azon töprengve, hogy ez most vajon valami vicc-e, hogy Dudley milyen kövér volt, de rögtön el is csodálkozott azon, hogy ez miért is zavarná ez őt. Végül is soha nem volt túl jóban Dudley Dursley-vel. 

– Talán ez már valami, de még mindig nem emlékszem semmire az örökbefogadással kapcsolatban, meg...

 _Meg bármi olyanra, ami segítene újra beszélni a tükrön keresztül Siriusszal_ – de Harry ezt nem mondta ki. Nem tehette. _Az egy dolog, hogy kiborultam Ron előtt, de nem fogok Malf... vagyis Draco előtt is._

– Még egy hete sincs, hogy baleset ért, Harry – mondta Draco. Kivette a kezét a zsebéből, és megismételte a mozdulatot, amit Harry korábban tett, aztán Harryhez hasonlóan ő is visszavonta az utolsó pillanatban.

– Tényleg?

– Tényleg – Draco hangja most egészen csendes volt, szinte együttérző. – Jól vagy? Nem akarod, hogy meglátogassuk Madam Pomfreyt?

– Jól vagyok. Csak túl hosszú volt ez a hét, azt hiszem – Harry felsóhajtott, és körülnézett az üres szobában. – Mennünk kéne. Senki sem fogja elhinni, hogy tanulni maradtunk itt...

– Nincs szükségünk mentségekre ahhoz, hogy együtt töltsük az időt, Harry. Testvérek vagyunk. 

– De...

– Különben is, a DS-találkozók után mindig itt szoktunk maradni mi ketten. Mindig megbeszéltük, hogy mi legyen a következő alkalommal, és ez jó hatással volt a többiekre is, mert látták, hogy tényleg közösen vezetjük a DS-t, még akkor is, ha magát az oktatást én csinálom – Draco kissé megemelte a fejét. – Gondolom, most szeretnéd visszakapni a szerepedet.

Draco hangja mögött Harry egy másikat is hallott a fejében. Gyenge volt és elmosódott, de hallatszott a kissé arisztokratikus hanglejtés: „ _Nem volt elég neked az a képesség, hogy beszélni tudsz a kígyókkal? Még az Imperiust is muszáj úgy ledobnod magadról, mint kutya rázza le a vizet? El se tudod képzelni, mennyire idegesítő ez az egész, mi?_ "

– Nem! – válaszolta Harry hirtelen. – Nagyon jó munkát végeztél ma. És őszintén szólva van nekem elég gondom e nélkül is.

Draco meglepetten pislogott.

– Ja, tényleg. Abszolút igazad van. Elég gond például az a hülye ötleted is, hogy leadod a bájitaltant...

– Ez nem vitatéma!

– De...

– Vezess Piton lakosztályához – szakította félbe Harry, és megindult az ajtó felé.

Draco habozott egy pillanatig, de aztán követte a másik fiút. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Megérkeztünk – szólt Draco, és pálcájával a szilárd kőfal felé mutatott. Harry számára a falnak ez a része semmiben sem különbözött a többitől. Igaz, nem látott túl sokat a Lumos halvány fénye mellett.

– A mardekárosok nem bíznak a fáklyákban?

Draco vállat vont. 

– Napközben a falak fényt sugároznak, és a mardekárosok éjszaka is világítani tudnak velük, ha akarnak. A varázsige Lumosmorum, és 15 méterenként meg kell ismételni. Akár ki is próbálhatod!

– Nagyon vicces...

– Még mindig kételkedsz abban, hogy te is mardekáros vagy?

Harry igazából nem kételkedett benne. Nem tehette, hiszen az állítás kiállta a Veritaserum próbáját. Csak nem akarta elfogadni, vagy legalábbis nem akart úgy viselkedni, mintha elfogadná. 

– Csináld inkább te – mondta feszülten.

Draco sóhajtott, és kimondta a varázsigét.

Harry ekkor már tisztán látta, hogy Draco miről beszélt korábban: sehol semmi ajtó nem volt látható. És portré sem. 

– Hol kellene kopognom? Vagy verjem véresre az öklöm a falon?

 _Pont olyannak képzelem Pitont, aki így bánna a diákjaival, akik a magánszférájában zavarni merészelnék._

– Először is, nem kell kopognod. Senki nem kopog a saját otthona ajtaján – Draco felemelte a kezét, hogy elhárítsa Harry heves válaszát erre a kijelentésre. – Másrészről, a bent lévők tudomást szereznek róla, ha vendég áll az ajtó előtt. 

– Hát akkor csak álljunk az ajtó elé.

Draco szigorúan pillantott Harryre, de végül engedelmesen nekidőlt a falnak Harry mellett, és karba tette a kezét.

– És miről beszélgessünk várakozás közben? Hogy milyenek a mardekáros esélyek a kviddicskupára?

Harry morcosan nézett vissza.

– Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? Azt, hogy a griffendélesek esélytelenek?

– Nem, csak próbálok rájönni, hogy hogyan beszélgessek veled. 

Harry elgondolkodott. Draco vagy manipulálni próbálja őt, vagy csak brutálisan őszinte. Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, melyik verzió a helyes, és nem tetszett neki ez a bizonytalanság.

– Hát,... korábban egész jól ment.

– Úgy érted, mielőtt a Veritaserum kifektetett? – gúnyolódott Draco.

Harrynek igazából eszébe sem jutott az igazságszérum.

– Nem, úgy értem, a DS után. Tényleg, amiket tanítottál nekünk... Honnan tudod te ezeket?

– Van köztük, amit még gyerekkoromban tanultam. Lucius, mondjuk úgy, meglehetősen nagy elvárásokat támasztó apa volt – felelte Draco fanyarul. – De amit ma tanítottam, azt leginkább Perselustól tudom.

Harry nagyot nyelt.

– Azt a technikát is, amivel a foglalkozást kezdted?

– Igen, de erről nem beszélünk a folyosón – Draco a homlokát ráncolta. – Apa nincs itthon. Fura. Kíváncsi vagyok, hol lehet.

– A folyosókat rója, mint egy griffendélesekre vadászó óriásdenevér.

– Gyakran zaklatják óriásdenevérek a griffendéleseket? Mesélj!

– Tudod, hogy értem!

– Azt tudom, hogy sok fájdalmat okozol apának! – Draco felemelte a kezét, amikor Harry válaszolni akart. – Mindegy, akárhogy is, túl korán van ahhoz, hogy ellenőrző körúton legyen. Nem akarok tovább itt kint ácsorogni. Bent szabadon beszélhetünk.

Harry hátrált egy lépést, és nekiütközött a falnak. 

– Oda nem megyek be.

– Ne hülyéskedj már! Nézd csak! – Draco rászorította a tenyerét a falra, és a pálcájával sorra megérintette az ujjait. – Természetesen ez csak nekünk hármunknak működik – mondta, amikor megjelent egy nagy faajtó, boltívvel, meg mindennel, ami kell. Magától feltárult, és belátás nyílt Piton nappalijába.

Draco otthonosan besétált, hiszen – gondolta Harry – valóban hazaérkezett. Ami őt illeti, sokkal bizonytalanabb volt. Ő nem tartozott ide úgy, ahogy Draco. Az, hogy Piton nem értene ezzel egyet, egy dolog, de Harrynek az számított, hogy ő maga mit gondol a hovatartozásáról, és... 

– Bejössz, vagy bevonszoljalak? – kérdezte Draco.

Mikor Harry még mindig nem mozdult, Draco újra feltűnt a bejáratnál, és kezét mélyen a zsebébe dugva így szólt:

– Kérlek, Harry! Mutatni szeretnék valamit, és nem hozhatom ki a folyosóra.

Harry maga se tudta, mi ragadta meg őt Draco hangjában. Talán a szomorúság. De hogy keserítheti el Dracot ennyire, hogy Harry nem akar bemenni Piton lakosztályába?

_Nos, a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyem mindenképpen bent van. Amiért végül is lejöttem ide. Úgyhogy akár várhatnék bent is. Ez más, mintha egyedül hatolnék be, mint a múlt éjszaka. Dracóval jöttem, akinek joga van ide vendéget hívni._

Harry óvatosan lépett át a küszöbön, visszafojtva a lélegzetét, mintha valami drámai eseményre készülne fel. Az nyilván nem annak számított, hogy Draco becsukta az ajtót és rámutatott Harry fogasára a falon, de Harry nem vette le a köpenyét, csak leült a kanapéra, ahol Draco hellyel kínálta. 

– Miből gondolod, hogy itt szabadon beszélhetünk?

– Perselus elvarázsolta a társalgóját, hogy ellenálljon bármilyen mágikus felügyeleti eszköznek. Azt mondta, nem akarja, hogy megint a prefektusi fürdőszobában legyél kénytelen beszélgetni Marshával. Bár hozzátette azt is, hogy nem hiszi, hogy bíznál benne, hogy itt biztonságban beszélhetsz a magánügyeidről. Nos, én elhittem, amit mondott – Draco felszegte az állát, és a falak felé fordulva szótagolta – Loptam a Veritaserumodból, és nem bántam meg. Egyedül így tudtam rávenni Harryt, hogy újra szóba álljon velem. 

Rendben, nyilván biztonságos idelent beszélgetni. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Draco egyébként nem vallotta volna be ezt így nyíltan.

– Ezek szerint biztos vagy benne, hogy nincs itthon.

– Mihelyt beléptem, ellenőriztem – válaszolta Draco szárazon. – De igazából felesleges volt. Perselus sose hagyna az ajtaja előtt ácsorogni, Harry.

Valószínűleg tényleg nem. Legalábbis most nem. Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy korábban viszont megtörtént. Ez is olyan tünékeny volt, mint a korábbi emlékképe, de nem fémszerűen csillogó, inkább... Mint a meleg kakaó.

Meleg kakaó?

Lehetetlen. Piton, amint kakaót iszik? Nevetséges. Egyáltalán nem olyan ember.

– Csak azt nem értem, hogyhogy Piton még nem tudja, hogy loptál a bájitalkészletéből – tűnődött Harry. – Egyáltalán nem illik hozzá ez a figyelmetlenség.

Draco merőn bámult Harryre.

– Egy kissé szórakozott az utóbbi napokban. A te hibád. Bár ő azt állítja, hogy nem, és hogy nem kéne, hogy téged hibáztassalak.

– De mégis azt teszed.

Újabb szemrehányó pillantás.

– Fájdalmat okozol neki.

Kellemetlen csend telepedett közéjük, amíg Harry meg nem köszörülte a torkát:

– Mit is akartál mutatni nekem?

Draco egy pillanatra belépett a hálószobába, és amikor visszatért, magával hozott valamit, amit látható áhítattal tartott a kezében. Valami kicsit és négyszögletűt, amiről Harry először azt gondolta, talán egy olyan tükör, mint az övé volt. Aztán mikor Draco megfordította, Harry akkor látta, hogy egy mugli fénykép az. Egy nagyszemű, vidám tekintetű lány volt a képen, akinek hosszú mézszőke haját kifújta a szél az arcából. 

– Rhiannon – suttogta Draco, és a hangja elcsuklott a név utolsó szótagján.

– Ó – Harry felemelte a tekintetét a képről, és látta, hogy Draco szeme könnyes. – Nagyon szép.

– Igen, az – Draco előbbi indulatai látványosan elolvadtak. Nem gondolt Pitonra többet, és Harry viselkedésére sem. Láthatóan semmi más nem érdekelte, csak a volt szerelme. 

– Ha csak egy _pillanatra_ találkozhatnék vele, talán újra meg tudnám győzni, de de...

– De?

Draco szomorúan vállat vont.

– Azt hiszem, félek találkozni vele, Harry. Addig, amíg távol vagyunk egymástól, elhitethetem magammal, hogy ha találkozhatnánk, minden újra a régi lenne, de ha mégsem... Mi van, ha ő már tényleg túl van ezen? Ő azt mondja, hogy már... már talált – Draco hangja elcsuklott – már talált valaki mást.

Harrynek semmi kétsége nem volt, hogy Draco most aztán a velejéig őszinte, és a Veritaserum nélkül az. Ez a szívből jövő őszinteség eszébe juttatott valamit, amit Draco korábban az igazságszérum hatására mondott.

– Draco... – Harry nyelt egyet, és nem tudta, hogyan tegye fel a kérdést. Helytelennek tűnt szóba hozni, de egyre és egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy ő és Draco már nem érzik magukat kényelmetlenül egymás társaságában. Valaha legalábbis bizalmas viszonyban voltak. És talán majd egyszer megint így lesz.

 _Akármilyen fura, ez jó érzés. Kezdem érteni, hogyan válhattunk testvérekké, még ha nem is emlékszem rá. Úgy érzem, Dracoval bármiről beszélgethetünk. Mintha mégis lenne köztünk egy valami kapcsolat._

_Nyilván éppen ezt érezném, ha mi ketten egy családhoz tartoznánk, de Pitonnal ez egyáltalán nincs így. Már a gondolata is fejfájást okoz, hogy egy légtérben legyek vele, nem hogy vágynék erre a lehetőségre._

_De Draco... Dracóval minden rendben van._

_Nyilván kialakult közöttünk valamilyen kötődés. Még ha tettettem is, hogy belemegyek az örökbefogadásba, akkor is kiderülhetett, hogy Draco igazán jó testvér, és közben barátok is lettünk. Ez elég valószínű. Ez lehet a magyarázata annak, ahogy Draco viselkedik velem._

És barátok közt... barátok közt fel lehet tenni egy személyes kérdést. 

– Azt mondtad korábban, hogy féltékeny vagy rám, Draco, de... nem értem, hogy miért.

Draco előbb előrenyúlt, és felállította a képkeretet a dohányzóasztalon, nekitámasztva egy kupac könyvnek, úgy, hogy ráláthatott, aztán újra hátradőlt és és Harryre nézett.

– Ha nem ismernélek, azt hinném, szórakozol velem, de te nem vagy olyan – mélyet lélegzett, és olyan hosszan fújta ki a levegőt, mintha közben akarná rendezni a gondolatait. – Most már elhiszem, hogy nem szándékosan tetted, de mindig leköröztél engem, Harry. Azt is el kellett fogadnom, hogy abszolút igazad volt abban, hogy szembehelyezkedtél a Söté.. Voldemorttal. És természetesen te vagy a világos oldal kulcsfigurája, miközben nekem mindig a bizalmatlanság jut majd, mindegy, mennyit bizonyítok. – Draco a kandallóra mutatott a pálcájával, és fellobbantotta benne a lángot. Egy darabig a tüzet bámulta, aztán büszke és fegyelmezett hangon folytatta. – Most, hogy a varázserőd újra normális, és ezt mindenki tudja is, csak idő kérdése, amikor tényleg vissza akarod venni Dumbledore Seregét. 

Harry maga is meglepődött azon, hogy milyen határozottan tiltakozik.

– Komolyan gondoltam, amikor azt mondtam, hogy jól csinálod. Úgy látom, olyan dolgokat tudsz elmondani, amire szükségük van a többieknek. Izé, mondasz nekem további részleteket arról, hogy miért...tudod....

– Ne szégyenlősködj. Ha tudni akarod, hogy Perselus miért döntött úgy, hogy minél többet megtanít nekem arról, hogyan álljak ellent a kínzásnak, csak kérdezz! Vagy talán eszedbe jutott, hogy nincs több Veritaserum az edzőcipődbe rejtve? – Draco hangja maró volt, mint a vitriol.

Harry nem akarta bevallani, hogy már nincs szükség a Veritaserumra.

– Csak válaszolj!

– Nagyon egyszerű a magyarázat – közölte Draco, a kezét ismét mélyen a zsebébe rejtve. – Tavaly jelentések érkeztek a Rendhez, hogy ha elkapnak engem a halálfalók, az utasításuk az, hogy kínozzanak meg, és szedjék ki belőlem, mit tudok rólad. Perselus látta, hogy halálra rémülök, és ezért elkezdte megtanítani nekem ezeket a technikákat. Szerinte már az is segít, ha tudom, hogy van némi eszközöm az ellenállásra, ha valaha szükség lenne rá, de végül még sokkal hasznosabbnak bizonyultak, mint ahogy előre várta volna, azt hiszem. 

Harry nagyot nyelt.

– Megkínoztak? Akkor, amikor az apád mindkettőnket elrabolt?

– Igen – Draco megborzongott. – A legrosszabb rész egy kígyóverem volt. Nem éltem volna túl ép ésszel, ha Perselus nem tanítja meg nekem azokat a gyakorlatokat. Azok nélkül biztos nem tudtam volna annyira észnél maradni, hogy képes legyek megölni egy kígyót a puszta kezemmel.

Harry hirtelen hátrahőkölt.

– Soha többé nem mehetsz Maressz közelébe!

Draco úgy nézett rá, mint egy eszementre.

– Az a verem tele volt viperákkal! A szörnyű kis kedvencednek semmi félnivalója sincs tőlem! Ráadásul azért öltem meg egy kígyót, hogy magammal vihessen anélkül, hogy ő ölne meg engem! Hála Perselus meditációs gyakorlatainak, képes voltam előre gondolkodni, és megtervezni, hogy mi lesz, ha visszavisznek hozzád. Azért próbáltam szert tenni egy kígyóra, hogy hozzáférj a sötét mágiádhoz.

– Ó. 

– Ó, Ti kicsinyhitűek!

– Elég fura, hogy ilyet mondasz.

– Nem annyira. Burbage professzor mindig ilyen nem-mágikus szólással kezdi az óráit.

– Szerintem nyugodtan mondhatsz muglit.

– Te nem láttad Rhiannon arcát, amikor először hallotta ezt a szót. Pontosabban _láttad_ , csak nem emlékszel rá. Mindenesetre, ha a mugli szót használom, olyan mintha pofon ütném őt.

Harry komoly arccal bólintott. Ismerte az érzést, amikor egy szó vagy egy kifejezés valóban rosszul esik az embernek. 

– A sötét erő...

– Nem abban az értelemben sötét – vágott közbe Draco, és pár centivel közelebb húzódott Harryhez. – A lényeg az, hogy mire használod.

_És én arra használtam, hogy valakit kővé változtattam. Bár őszintén szólva nem sajnálom. Draco úgy magyarázta, részben önvédelem volt, részben véletlen baleset. Inkább az a gondolat szörnyen ijesztő, hogy ilyen nyers erővel rendelkeztem._

Harry hirtelen visszavágyott a Toronyba. 

_Olyan embereket akarok magam körül, akikre barátként emlékszem. Nem akarok tovább itt ülni Dracóval, akinek a barátságos közeledése most olyan törékenynek tűnik, mint a vékony jégkéreg, ami bármelyik pillanatban millió darabra hullhat szét. Ezt a barátságot nem támogatják jó emlékek._

_Ráadásul itt ülök, és várok egy olyan emberre, akinek a kedvessége iszonyattal tölt el._

_Végül is az apukám köpenyét máskor is visszakaphatom._

Harry hirtelen felállt, mint aki távozni készül.

– Perselus mindjárt hazaér – szólalt meg Draco – várj még pár percet. Nem tudom, hol lehet. Igazán fura, hogy még nincs itt...

– Mennem kell, Draco.

– Várj, hozok egy vajsört! És játszhatunk Varázs-Betűvetőt is – Draco követte Harryt az ajtóig. – Kérlek, Harry! Muszáj, hogy kibéküljetek apával...

_Csak ezt ne! Nincs szükségem apára. Amire szükségem van... igen, szükségem van a saját holmimra, ennyi az egész. Semmi más nem kell Pitontól._

– Mesélek még a tavaly történtekről...

_Ezt úgyis megteszed._

– Találkozunk holnap az órán – köszönt el Harry, és megrázta a fejét, aztán feltépte az ajtót, hogy távozzon.

– Harry – Draco most sokkal csendesebben próbálkozott. – Azért jöttél ide, hogy találkozz Perselusszal. Meg kellene várnod, míg visszaér. Micsoda griffendéles vagy, hogy így megfutamodsz?

_Ez kemény! Máskor Draco csak azért emlegeti a Griffendél házat, hogy gúnyolódjon rajta, most meg érvet próbál belőle kovácsolni!_

Harry már vicsorgott.

– Micsoda mardekáros! Így próbálsz rávenni, hogy itt maradjak? Ha azt akarod, hogy barátok maradjunk, ezt hagyd abba, de rögtön!

Draco meglepetten pislogott, és hátrált egy lépést. Aztán hirtelen, bizonytalanul mosolyogva újra előrelépett.

– Ezek szerint barátok vagyunk?

Harry idegesen a hajába túrt.

– Mit tudom én. _A francba._ Holnap találkozunk.

Draco nem válaszolt, és meg se próbálta Harryt újra marasztalni, hogy várja meg Pitont, csak bólintott, és szürke szemében öröm csillant.

_Gáz, hogy Draco arckifejezése ilyen sokatmondó számomra._

_Gáz, de ugyanakkor rendben is van. Draco Malfoy soha, soha az életben nem lehetett volna a barátom._

_Draco_ Piton _... ő talán igen._

\--------------------------------------------------– 

**Comments very welcome** (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)

 **Aspen in the Sunlight,** az író 

Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat: 

**Arwen** , **Lafan, Quercus, Visan** fordítók

 **Quercus, Feketekavics** béta

  



	23. Chapter 23

_**Egy Páratlan Család** _

_**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight** _

_**Fordította: Arwen** _

_**Béta: Fekete Kavics**_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Huszonharmadik fejezet: 

_Nem áll az alku_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Másnap a reggelinél Harry megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy három bagoly ereszkedik le egyszerre, és mindegyikük lepottyant egy-egy levelet, McGalagony, Dumbledore, és Piton elé. Addig ugyanis nem értette, hogy noha előző nap, közvetlenül ebéd után elküldte a leveleit, még mindig nem került sor egy összecsapásra. _Főleg McGalagonnyal számítottam egy nagy vitára, aki megígérte, hogy beírat azokra a kurzusokra, amik az auror-képzéshez szükségesek, én meg ezek közül pont most adom le az egyiket..._

_Persze azt, amelyik többé már nem követelmény._

De akkor is furcsa volt, hogy még Piton se próbált kicsikarni tőle egy beszélgetést. Harrynek nem voltak illúziói. Piton az elmúlt években határozottan nem akarta őt a Bájitaltanon látni, de most nagyon is akarja, ha másért nem, azért hogy ellenőrizhesse a „fiát", és beleszóljon a dolgaiba. _Dumbledore valószínűleg támogatja Pitont. Korábban sem vette a fáradságot, hogy féken tartsa őt velem szemben, miért pont most törődne ezzel?_

Amikor bevitorláztak a postabaglyok, Harry még csak sejtette, hogy az a három bagoly az ő leveleit hozza, de az, ahogy Piton felkapta a saját példányát, ezt egyértelművé is tette. Nyilván felismerte Harry kézírását a borítékon, és nem állt szándékában étkezés utánig várni, hogy megtudja, mit írt Harry. 

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta, mert több tekintetben sem örült ennek. Pitonnak nem kellene annyira jól ismernie őt, hogy azonnal azonosítsa a kézírását. Na jó, évekig járt az órájára, de több száz más diákja is volt. És nem kellene olyan... olyan _izgatottan_ várnia, hogy mi mondani valója van Harrynek. 

_És az arcának sem kellene így elsápadnia,_ gondolta Harry, ahogy bámulta. _Inkább be kellene gurulnia, hogy keresztbe mertem tenni neki._

Egy másodperccel később végre a férfi kezdett dühösnek tűnni, ami Harry számára azt jelentette, hogy újra minden rendben. 

Harry visszafordította tekintetét és egyenesen Hermione szemeibe kellett néznie. 

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte a lány elég élesen. 

– Nem, miért? 

– Mert az apádat bámultad. 

– Ő nem az... – Harry feladta. Mit törődik azzal, hogy a többiek mit gondolnak? Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, és gyorsan előállt egy magyarázattal. – Csak a baglyokon gondolkoztam. Tegnap ebéd után küldtem valamit Dumbledore-nak, McGalagonynak, és Pitonnak, és azt csak az imént kézbesítették. Azt hittem, hogy a bagolyposta ennél hatékonyabb, hiszen a leveleknek nem kellett messzire menniük.

Hermione úgy nézett ki, mint akinek igenis van némi fogalma, hogy miről szólnak azok a levelek, de csak annyit mondott, hogy Piton nem vett részt a tegnapi vacsorán, és ezt Harry hogy' nem vette észre? 

– Mert nem érdekel, hogy eszik-e, vagy sem! Miért vettem volna észre? – kérdezte haragosan Harry. Tulajdonképpen külön ügyelt arra, hogy ne nézzen a tanárokra az étkezések alatt. Nem kedvelte azt, hogy manapság Piton folyton a griffendéles asztalt bámulja, mintha Harryt próbálná csámcsogáson kapni, vagy ilyesmi. – És mit számít, ha Piton hiányzott? A másik két bagoly attól még kézbesíthette volna a leveleket. 

– Eleve három példányban írtad, vagy _Duplicatót_ használtál _?_ – kérdezte Hermione mindentudóan mosolyogva. – Na látod! A baglyok érzékelik a bűbájt, és a varázslat egyidejű kézbesítésre készteti őket. Pont ez a másolóbűbájok használatának egyik oka, bár ezen kívül arra is jók, hogy... 

Harry kirekesztette barátja hangját, felkapta a könyveit, miközben a gyomra egy kissé összeszorult, amikor akarata ellenére ismét a tanári asztal felé pillantott, csak hogy lássa Piton dühös tekintetét, és, hogy Dumbledore kihúz egy széket, hogy mellé üljön.

 _Igen csitítsd csak le,_ gondolta epésen Harry, miközben szedelőzködni kezdett, mert a könyvtárba akart menni. _Csak ne fogd az ő pártját velem szemben, ha azt szeretnéd, hogy ismét megbízzak benned._

Nem mintha Harry mostanában bízott volna Dumbledore-ban, ami azt jelenti, hogy az igazgatónak semmi veszteni valója nem volt. 

_Ó, basszus._

– Hova rohansz? – kérdezte Ron. – Még húsz perc van az órakezdésig, és neked amúgy sem kezdődik most órád. 

Ezt Harry is tudta. Mardekáros órarendje volt, és a hetedéves mardekárosoknak lyukasórájuk volt csütörtök reggelente, miközben a griffendélesek Bűbájtanon vettek részt. 

– Ó Ron! – mondta Hermione. – Megint Dracóval fogsz tanulni, igaz, Harry? 

– Neki ma reggel Mugliismerete van. 

– Ja, igen, a hatod– és hetedéves órákra is jár. De ez jó, ugye? Nagyon elkötelezett. 

Hermione háta mögött Ron vágott egy grimaszt. 

Harry visszanyelte a nevetését. 

– Igen, azt hiszem tényleg az. Nos, végeznem kell egy kis kutatást... 

– Jól teszed, Harry – mondta Hermione. 

Nem beszélt volna ilyen kedvesen, ha tudta volna a részleteket. Harry nem azért ment a könyvtárba, hogy Kivédés, vagy Átváltoztatástan kutatást végezzen. Varázsló újságokat fog előkeresni, és majd elválik, hogy mit tud meg belőlük. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Fél órával később egy bagoly repült be egy nyitott ablakon, és szállt le Madam Cvikker íróasztalára. Harry csak egy pillanatra figyelt erre, és visszatért a hirdetményhez, amit olvasott, és ami elég semmitmondó módon csak annyit tartalmazott, hogy Perselus Piton professzor „ezennel nyilvánosságra hozza abbeli szándékát, hogy örökbe fogadja a tizenhat éves Harry James Pottert, egy fiatalkorú gyermeket, aki jelenleg a Roxfort Boszorkány– és Varázslóképző Szakiskola lakója."

A hirdetmény melletti cikk sokkal részletesebb volt, elmagyarázta azt az eljárást, amely során a Varázs-családsegítő Szolgálat eljár majd, és aminek a végén vagy elfogadja, vagy elutasítja a kérelmet. Azután valósággal áradozni kezdett Pitonról, amiért megmentette Harry Pottert, amikor azt elrabolták és megvakították az „ismeretlen halálfalók, akik Tudjukki személyes parancsára cselekedtek". 

_Ismeretlen... hah,_ gondolta Harry. _Lucius Malfoy volt az, aki megvakított. Draco Veritaserum hatása alatt jelentette ki ezt, és Dumbledore is mondta korábban. De hát ilyen a Próféta. A riportjaik egy korhadt pálcánál nem érnek többet. Még hogy Piton megmentett! Igaz, Dumbledore is mondott valami ilyesmit, de a teljes igazság az, hogy Piton tehetetlen volt, amíg én meg nem szüntettem azokat a zsupszkulcs-gátló pajzsokat, amiket Voldemort létrehozott. Piton közel sem tűnik akkora hősnek, ha ismered az egész történetet._

Elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mi történt. Szárnyra kapott a pletyka Harry megpróbáltatásairól, de a sötét erejét övező titkot meg kellett őrizni, úgyhogy az újságokhoz csak azt a részt juttatták el, hogy Piton megmentette őt. Nos, ez legalább Harry számára is kielégítően magyarázta, hogy Piton miért nem kémkedik többé. A Rendnek meg kellett hoznia ezt az áldozatot egy magasabb rendű cél érdekében, hogy Harry megmaradhasson az ő titkos fegyverüknek. 

_Habár többé már nem vagyok az, és ez jó._ Harry nem így akart különbözni a varázsvilág többi részétől. Ha úgy győzné le Voldemortot, hogy kővé változtatja, ahogy Lucius Malfoyjal tette, és az emberek erre rájönnének... Harry erre még csak gondolni sem akart. A nyilvánosság úgy kezelné, mint Merlin reinkarnációját, amikor ő csak simán Harry akar lenni! 

Piton valószínűleg nagyon élvezi az ilyen történeteket, még akkor is, ha nem igazak, de előbb-utóbb megtanulja majd, amit Harry már régóta tud: a varázsvilág előszeretettel alkot hősöket, de örömmel tiporja a _sárba_ is őket, akiket talán már eleve ezzel a céllal teremtett meg. 

Harry sietve összecsukta a lapot, és a pálcájával megütögette, elmormolva az iktató bűbájt, ami visszavarázsolta azt a könyvtári archívumba, amikor látta, hogy Madam Cvikker feléje tart, de a könyvtárosnőt nem érdekelte, hogy a fiú mivel foglalkozik. 

– Potter, azonnal az igazgatói irodába kell mennie – jelentett be halk hangon, de kissé megbotránkozva. 

_Talán azért, mert a baglyoknak nem lenne szabad bejönniük a könyvtárba,_ gondolta Harry. Már megbánta amit tett. Az órarendje az ő dolga, nem Dumbledore-é. És nem Pitoné, akár az apja, akár nem. 

_Várjunk csak, hátrább az agarakkal. Piton nem az apám. Nem igazán az. Nem lehet az. Soha nem lehetett az._

– Van valami problémája az „ _azonnal_ " szó értelmezésével, Mr Potter? 

_Valaki leckéket vett Pitontól,_ gondolta Harry, és bosszúsan felállt, de azért nem feleselt. _Semmi értelme, hogy aztán egy pofa szappanlével a számban végezzem..._

_Micsoda furcsa gondolat. Kicsi korom óta nem mosták ki a számat szappannal... Mióta megtanultam, hogy nem említem a varázslatot a Dursleyék előtt._ Eltöprengett egy pillanatra, hogy hol lehet Petúnia most, hogy meghalt. _Gondolkodott-e valaha azon, hogy hogyan bánt velem? Bánt-e meg vajon valaha is bármit?_

_Igen, ez egy még furcsább gondolat. Természetesen soha nem bánt meg semmit._

Sóhajtva megfordult, és indult az ajtó felé. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harryt akkor érte az első meglepetés, amikor összefutott Lunával. A lány fel-alá ugrándozott a folyosón, és amikor Harry megkérdezte, hogy miért nincs órán, furcsán nézett rá, és azt mondta, hogy egymás után hatszor el kell számolnia ezerig. 

Harry nem értette, hogy ennek mi köze az ugráláshoz, de annyiban hagyta. 

Luna csatlakozott hozzá, továbbra is szökdécselve.

– Te is a számolás miatt nem vagy órán? 

Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy kirúgták-e lányt az óráról _mert_ számolt, vagy ő maga lógott, _hogy_ számolhasson. Végül úgy döntött, hogy ez most nem számít. 

– Hívattak, hogy találkozzak az igazgatóval. 

– Nem találkozol vele minden nap az étkezéseknél? 

Harry felnevetett, a gyomrában feszülő idegesség enyhült kissé. Nehéz volt feszültnek, vagy izgatottnak maradni egy olyan személy társaságában, mint Luna. 

– Úgy értettem, hogy beszélni akar velem.

– Aha! Jó neki! – ragyogott Luna. – Én megértem. Én is szeretek beszélni veled. 

– Nem zavartalak össze a számolásban? 

– De igen, de ez nem számít. Majd újrakezdem. – Közben elérték Harry úticélját. – Szia, Harry! 

– Szia – köszönt el Harry is, miközben a lány elszaladt, azután visszafordult a vízköpő felé. Elkezdett gondolkodni, hogy melyik édesség nevét mondja, hogy ki tudja nyitni az átjárót, de nem kellett sokáig töprengenie, mert a szobor magától elfordult, felfedve a mozgó csigalépcsőt. 

Harry sóhajtva fellépett rá, és hagyta, hogy felvigye. 

A második meglepetés az volt, hogy Dumbledore nem volt egyedül az irodájában. Harry mogorván nézett. Amilyen az ő szerencséje, Pitonnak is éppen csütörtök reggel van lyukas órája. 

– Foglalj helyet, Harry – mondta vidáman az igazgató. Ettől Harry csak még mogorvábban nézett, és lazán ledobta magát egy székbe a két férfival szemben. Mindhárman egy kis asztal körül foglaltak helyet, ami miniatűr szendvicsekkel volt telepakolva. Mégis mi akar ez lenni, teadélután? Harry úgy vélte, hogy Dumbledore-nak az íróasztala mögött kellene ülnie, és nem úgy tenni, mintha mindannyian nagyszerű barátok lennének, akik összejöttek egy kis traccspartira. 

– Kezdjük már el! – mondta élesen, mielőtt Dumbledore teával, vagy citromporral, vagy valami más nevetséges dologgal kínálta volna közvetlenül a reggeli után. – Mindketten megkapták az értesítésemet, hogy leadom a Bájitaltant, és felrángattak ide, hogy visszadumáljanak az órára, miközben olyan tárgyra tanulhatnék, amire valóban szükségem van. Nos, szó sem lehet róla, és ezzel a beszélgetésnek már vége is. 

Felkelt, hogy távozzon. 

– Ülj le – mondta Dumbledore. 

– Vissza kell mennem tanulni... 

– _Ülj... le!_ – mondta összehúzott szemmel Piton. 

Harry lábai egyszer csak elkezdtek valaki másnak engedelmeskedni, ő pedig ahelyett, hogy végigmasírozott volna a szobán, és ki az ajtón, hirtelen újra a székben találta magát, de legalább a szája még jól volt, és még ő maga irányította. 

– Rendben, akkor leülök – mondta, keresztbe fonva a karját maga előtt. – De nem fognak visszarakni Bájitaltanra, sem maga – mondta Dumbledore-ra pillantva, – … és főleg nem _maga._

_Az utolsó szó tele volt utálattal, ami nem baj. Piton volt az, aki éveken keresztül teljesen egyértelműen kimutatta velem kapcsolatos érzéseit! Az egész osztály előtt is! Soha nem törődött azzal, hogy ez mennyire megalázó számomra!_

– Nem érted, mi forog kockán – kezdte Dumbledore. 

Piton megfeszült, ami elég is volt, hogy felhúzza Harryt. 

– Nagyon is értem! – csattant fel, dühös tekintete mindkét férfira vonatkozott, bár szavait az igazgatónak célozta. – Éveket töltöttem ennek az embernek az osztályában és most, hogy az RBF is elég az auror képzéshez, nincs miről beszélni. Döntöttem, és egyikük sem tehet semmit. Nem érdekel, hogy van valamiféle okirat, ami Perselus Pitont az apámként jelöli meg! Az semmit sem jelent nekem, és most, hogy nagykorú vagyok, nem ő, hangsúlyozom, _nem ő_ fog dönteni helyettem. – Szándékosan lehalkította a hangját. – Van még valami, Dumbledore professzor? 

Az igazgató hangja továbbra is kedves volt, mintha Harry nem is üvöltözött volna vele.

– Talán ha az érveidet adnád elő... 

Harry keserűen felnevetett. 

– Azt hiszem, mindannyian tudjuk, mennyire utálom a Bájitaltant. Semmi okom rá, hogy felvegyem, ha az nem követelmény. 

– Semmi okod? – kérdezte előre hajolva Piton, és arcvonásai megfeszültek. – A túlélésed, Harry! Az életed múlhat azon, hogy értesz-e a bájitalokhoz! 

Harry utálta a férfi szavainak csengését. Annyira remegett a hangja, mintha valóban érdekelné... Régen Harry biztos lett volna abban, hogy csak hazugság jöhet ki a mardekáros fogak közül, de most más volt a helyzet. Már elfogadta, hogy valamiféle bizarr módon Piton valóban szereti őt, még akkor is, ha a szíve mélyén továbbra is egy manipulatív fattyú maradt. Nem, a probléma az volt, hogy Harry _nem akarta_ , hogy Piton szeresse őt, nem akarta, hogy _törődjön_ vele. A gondolat hatására megborzongott, és nem tudta, hogy mit kezdjen azokkal a ronda érzésekkel, amik ki akartak törni belőle, fel a torkán és ki a száján. 

Természetesen felszínre törtek, hiszen semmi sem állíthatta volna meg őket, csak éppen gúnyos nevetés formájában. 

– Kérem! A _túlélésem?_ Na persze, el is hiszem, hogy Voldemort szünetet fog tartani egy csata közepén, hogy én azzal tölthessek néhány órát, hogy valami ártalmasat főzök számára. Hát, ez nyilvánvalóan nem jöhet szóba, ami azt jelenti, hogy minden szükséges dolgot már előre meg kell főzni, ami viszont azt jelenti, hogy valaki más is meg tudja tenni. Tudják, nem nekem kell mindent megcsinálnom.

 _Hah,_ gondolta hátradőlve. _Na ezzel vitatkozzatok!_

Piton sóhajtott, és ugyanolyan remegő hangon beszélt tovább.

– Kiben tudnál megbízni, hogy valami életbe vágóan fontosat főzzön neked? 

– Esetleg az auror-társaimban? 

– Legalább két korábbi SVK oktatód is jól példázza, hogy mennyire hibás ez az érved.

Harrynek beletelt egy pillanatba, hogy követni tudja, de azután kapcsolt: hát persze, Mógus és Rémszem Mordon. Két olyan tanár is volt, akik Voldemortnak dolgoztak. Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, végiggondolva, hogy ugyanez a dolog igaz lehetne néhány auror-társára is. Minden fészekaljában előfordulhat egy-két záptojás, és ha Harry auror lesz, nagy a valószínűsége, hogy Voldemort megpróbálja bejuttatni a saját szimpatizánsait a programba, hogy kémkedjen Harry után, vagy akadályozza őt egy kulcsfontosságú pillanatban. Tehát honnan tudhatná Harry, hogy kiben bízhat? 

Hirtelen megszállta az ihlet.

– Draco! – mondta, és bólintott a gondolatra. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy honnan jött az ötlet, de minél többet gondolkodott rajta, annál ésszerűbbnek találta. – Ő is jelentkezni akar az auror képzésre, és mérföldekkel jobb nálam Bájitaltanból, akár részt veszek az órákon, akár nem.

Egy pillanatig Piton úgy nézett ki, mint akiből minden szusz kiszorult. Azután az arcvonásai érzelemmentessé váltak, mintha attól tartana, hogy túl sokat árul el. Vagy talán csak nem akarta kimutatni a bosszúságát, hogy Harrynek sikerült okosan visszavernie az ő „ragyogó" érvét a Bájitaltanon való maradás mellett. 

– Megbíznál Dracóban? 

Harry azt hitte, nehéz lesz ezt bevallania, de valahogy mégsem volt az. Már volt egy hely a lelke mélyén, amely csordultig volt bizalommal, és most, hogy megtette az első bizonytalan lépést ebbe az irányba... a többi egyáltalán nem tűnt ijesztőnek. Harry tudta, hogy tényleg megbízhat Dracóban. Azt nem tudta volna pontosan megmagyarázni, hogy miért, mert nem emlékezett mindenre, amin ez a bizalom alapult, de érezte, hogy ez nem is számít, mert biztos, hogy a bizalom valódi. 

– Igen, meg én! – mondta, és alaposan megfigyelte Pitont, hogy reagál, de semmit sem vett rajta észre. Egyáltalán semmit. Ezt nem értette. Nem kellene Pitonnak legalábbis elégedettnek lennie? Az a tény, hogy nem érdekelte, hogy Harry bízik-e Dracóban, vagy sem... nos ez csak egy dolgot jelenthet: mégsem voltak az a boldog család, amiről mindenki beszélt. De hát ezt már úgyis tudta! Csak nem számított arra, hogy Piton ezt így megerősíti. 

– Mióta? – kérdezte Piton, még mindig azon az érzelemmentes hangon. 

Harry megrántotta a vállát. 

– Ez nem igazán tartozik magára, uram. 

Dumbledore éppen egy vízitormás szendvicset majszolt, de erre halk koccanással letette a tányérját.

– Mivel a bizalom alapvető a Rend törekvéseinek sikere szempontjából, azt mondanám, hogy ez ránk is tartozik, Harry. 

Ez tulajdonképpen igaz volt, úgyhogy Harry csak a bólintott. 

– Rendben. Tegnap este óta. Láttam Dracót, ahogy a DS-t vezeti, és belátom, hogy megváltozott. Még mindig önmaga... de egy jobb kiadásban, azt hiszem. Tudom, hogy mugli barátnője van, legalábbis volt... hoppá! Ön tudott a lányról, uram? 

– Igen, természetesen tudtam róla – mondta Piton, és orrcimpái megremegtek. 

– Az _igazgató_ úrtól kérdezem! 

_Érdekes, hogy Pitonnak, ha zavarba jön, halvány pír jelenik meg a pofacsontja környékén._

– Igen, én is tudtam – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore. – És bár dicséretes a testvéred iránti megújult bizalmad, Harry, egyet kell értenem Perselusszal abban, hogy szörnyű hiba lenne a részedről, ha leadnád a Bájitaltant. Az ember soha nem tudhatja, hogy mikor lesz szüksége egy bizonyos tudásra. 

– De én nem vagyok jó Bájitaltanból...

– Várakozáson Felülit kaptál az RBF-edre. 

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy nincs szükségem több Bájitaltanra. 

– Csak ismételjük magunkat, fiam. Egyszerűen arról van szó, hogy az apádnak muszáj...

– Nem! – szakította félbe érdes hangon Piton. 

Dumbledore feléje fordította a fejét és rámeredt a félhold alakú szemüveglencséi fölött. 

– Tessék, Perselus? 

Piton válasz helyett csak egyenesen belenézett az igazgató szemeibe. Dumbledore visszabámult rá. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott, és bár semmi nem volt igazán látható, Harry úgy érezte, szinte látja a közöttük áradó információhullámot. Olyan információkét, amikből ő ki volt zárva. 

Egyből fel is kapta a vizet.

– Ez nagyon udvariatlan! – kiáltotta talpra ugorva. – Először elrángatnak a tanulástól, azt állítva, hogy azt épp a tanulmányaim elősegítése érdekében teszik, aztán meg csak itt ücsöröghetek, miközben maguk úgy kommunikálnak, hogy abból én ne tudjak felfogni semmit... 

– Ülj le, Harry – mondta Dumbledore, és kissé megrázta a fejét, miután megszakította a kapcsolatot Pitonnal. 

Harry arra számított, hogy Piton ugyanúgy fogja ismételgetni az igazgató szavait, mint korábban, de a férfi úgy nézett ki, mint aki szédeleg, annak ellenére, hogy továbbra is mozdulatlanul ült. Harry némi elégtételt érzett. Isten tudja, hány alkalommal használta arra a legilimenciát, hogy rosszullétet okozzon Harrynek. Hát, úgy látszik, az igazgató legilimenciája még Pitonnak is túl sok, hogy kezelni tudja. 

– Meg kell beszélnem veled a Rend dolgait – tette hozzá Dumbledore. 

Ó! Ez elég is volt, hogy Harry leüljön. 

– Mi az? Most már én is tag vagyok, vagy legalábbis úgy hallottam, mielőtt _valaki_ egyszer csak úgy döntött, hogy semmit sem szabad elmondani nekem a saját korábbi életemről. 

– A terapeutád döntött úgy – rótta meg az igazgató. – Nem szép dolog Perselust hibáztatni azért, mert magára vállalta a felelősséget, hogy tájékoztatja a barátaidat a tilalomról. Akár úgy is lehet venni, hogy lényegében ez egy apa dolga. 

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta az utolsó mondatot. 

– Hát, tőle sem volt szép, hogy már az első napomon gúnyt űzött belőlem az óráján, és azóta is pokollá tette minden egyes napomat – vágott vissza. – És maga még csodálkozik, hogy az első adandó alkalommal leadom azt az órát?

Piton megdermedt és halkan felnyögött de Harry nem törődött vele. 

– És most ez a két rossz dolog valami jót eredményez? Okosabb fiú is lehetnél. 

_Ahogy három bal kanyar is jobbra fordulást eredményez..._ Harry kihessegette Hermione hangját a fejéből, de eltöprengett azon, hogy mikor mondta ezt a barátja. 

– A Rendről akart mondani valamit, azt hiszem. Vagy az csak csali volt, hogy maradjak, hogy tovább tudjunk vitatkozni? 

– Nem áll szándékomban vitatkozni. Ahogy mondtam, Harry, egyszerűen arról van szó, hogy az apád, mint te is, nagyon komolyan veszi a Rend iránti felelősségét. Ebben az értelemben pedig azt kell tennie, amit én kérek tőle, és biztosíthatlak, hogy nem mindig értett egyet a döntéseimmel, és nem mindig teljesítette örömmel azokat. Na mármost, megértem, hogy nem akarsz tovább Bájitaltan tanulmányokat folytatni, de a Rend ifjú tagjaként kötelességed...

– Nem! – mondta Harry. – Felejtse el! Azért vagyok a Rendben, hogy harcoljak Voldemort ellen, nem pedig azért, hogy maga beleszóljon a személyes döntéseimbe. 

– Az, hogy biztos akarok lenni abban, hogy készen állsz a Voldemort elleni harcra, aligha nevezhető annak. 

– A bájitalok nem fognak segíteni felkészülni...

– Ne legyél bolond! – vágott közbe élesen Piton, egyértelműen csalódottan amiatt, hogy a Rend-kártya kijátszása – amit kétségkívül a rögtönzött legilimencia kapcsolatuk alatt együtt találtak ki – nem vezetett eredményre. 

_Bolond gyerek, bolond gyerek, bolond gyerek..._ A kifejezés egyre ott dübörgött a fejében, mint egy elszabadult hajóágyú. Most Pitont hallotta, nem Hermionét, és egyszerre hallotta minden lehetséges hangnemben. Dühösnek, nyugodtnak, türelmetlennek, elnézőnek, szeretettel telinek... 

Harry egy erőteljes érzelemhullámmal félretolta ezt az utolsó gondolatot.

– Nem vagyok bolond! – kiabálta. – Maga mindig ezt szokta mondani. Állandóan így nevez, de ez is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy maga mekkora bolond, uram! 

Dumbledore hangja komoran csendült:

– Ahogy magad is mondtad, felnőtt vagy, Harry, és elvárom, hogy úgy is viselkedj! A bájitaltan tanulmányok valóban segíteni fognak neked, és nagyon fontos, hogy ne add le a kurzust. Ha a Rend iránti kötelezettségeidre való figyelmeztetés nem elég, hogy meggyőzzön erről, akkor egyszerűen meg fogok tiltani bármilyen, az órarendedet érintő változtatást. 

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. 

– A Bájitaltan nem fog segíteni nekem. _Tőle_ nem fogok tanulni. 

– De igenis fogsz... 

– Nem, nem fogok – erősködött Harry. – Túl sok rossz történt már közöttünk. És ne vegye sértések, de ha megtagadja tőlem annak a lehetőségét, hogy leadjam a Bájitaltant, amikor történetesen tudom, hogy más diákoknak megengedte ezt, akkor panaszt fogok tenni, ami azt is jeleni, hogy nyilvánosságot kapnak a _vele_ kapcsolatos panaszaim is. Nem hiszem, hogy Ön vágyna arra a rossz sajtóra, amit ez az egész kivált. – Halványan elmosolyodott. – A Prófétának nagy napja lesz, amikor majd kitálalok. Fogadok, hogy még egy hivatalos vizsgálatra is sor kerül a viselkedése miatt. Tudatában van annak, hogy Piton legalább egy alkalommal szándékosan semmisített meg egy teljesen megfelelő diákmunkát, csak azért, hogy nullát adhasson egy olyan diáknak, akit ki nem állhatott?

Piton Harry egész kirohanása alatt úgy ült, mint egy szobor, az egyetlen mozgás szempilláinak rebbenése volt, amikor pislogott. 

– Sajnálattal hallom – mondta Dumbledore olyan hangon, ami elárulta, hogy valóban sajnálja. – De ez évekkel ezelőtt volt, Harry. 

– Nekem nem tűnik éveknek, és amikor elmondom az újságoknak, amit tudok... 

– Perselust az egész varázsvilág tiszteli...

– Albus – krákogott Piton. – Ne! 

– Nem fogják túlzottan tisztelni, mire végzek vele!

Csend ereszkedett a szobára Harry kijelentése után. Harry majdnem összerezzent, amikor ráébredt, hogy mit is mondott az imént. Gyerekesnek hangzott, a kicsinyes bosszú, de érezte, azért se fogja visszavonni. Nem fogja hagyni magát visszaerőltetni a Bájitaltanra, amikor teljesen biztos benne, hogy nem tud annyi időt együtt tölteni Pitonnal. 

Már attól dühös lesz, ha a férfi a közelében van. Csak az az alkalom volt kivétel, amikor Piton lakosztályában lábadozott, de akkor egy jó nagy adag erős bájital hatása alatt volt, és egy komoly támadás után tért magához. Jelentős trauma nélkül Harry aligha bírta volna elviselni Piton jelenlétét. 

De végül mégsem kellett elviselnie. 

– Igazgató úr – szólalt meg Piton egy pillanat után, a hangja még mindig rekedtes, de már sokkal halkabb volt, mint korábban. – Hagyjuk, hogy Harry állítsa össze az órarendjét, ha már ilyen erősek az ezzel kapcsolatos érzései. Nekem nincs további ellenvetésem. 

Dumbledore pislogott, mintha erre számított volna legkevésbé. 

– A helyzet ugyanis kezelhető – tette hozzá Piton, az ablak felé fordítva az arcát.

Harry nem kedvelte a célzást, hogy ő egy kezelésre váró helyzet lenne, de úgy döntött, hogy ebben az esetben jobb, ha vissza fogja magát. 

– Rendben. Akkor most, hogy megegyeztünk a Bájitallal kapcsolatban, rátérhetnénk az Etikára... 

– Nem fogod leadni az Etikát – mondta Dumbledore. – Minden hetedéves diák számára kötelező. Együtt fogsz járni rá a többi osztálytársaddal, és ezzel le is van zárva a kérdés. 

– Nem feltétele az auror-programba való bekerülésnek – mondta Harry diadalittas hangon. 

– Nem, de egyes tantárgyak elvégzése viszont az. Ha megvizsgálod az ide vonatkozó minisztériumi tanulmányi körleveleket, látni fogod, hogy mostantól fogva csak az Etikára feliratkozott diákok kapnak engedélyt a RAVASZ-uk letételére. 

Harry összeszorította az ökleit. 

– Ez felháborító! 

– Éppen ellenkezőleg. Ez annak az egyik jele, hogy a Minisztérium milyen komoly hangsúlyt fektet arra, hogy a roxforti diákok némi útmutatást kapjanak, ami segíthet nekik a könnyű helyett a helyes utat választani – mondta Dumbledore egy kis legyintéssel. – Az Etika az órarendedben marad. Bízom benne, hogy nincs további ellenvetésed. 

– Nincs – válaszolta Harry savanyúan. – De Pitonnak vissza kell adnia a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyemet, ahogy ígérte. Ha nem teszi, akkor bocsássa meg nekem, de azt fogom gondolni, hogy _ő_ nem ismeri az etikát. 

– Elvittem a Bájitaltan órára, hogy odaadjam, de te nem vettél részt az órán – mondta Piton. 

– Mert már leadtam. 

– Mindegy – Piton felsóhajtott. – Rendben, gyere a lakosztályomba ma este közvetlenül vacsora után, és megkaphatod. 

_Menjek a lakosztályába? Piton kétségkívül egy hosszas beszélgetést szeretne, és ha nem engednék neki, akkor soha többé nem látom a köpenyemet. Igaz, hogy éppen tegnap este jártam már ott, de szinte beteg vagyok már a gondolattól is, hogy megint oda menjek._

– Akkor nem áll az alku – jelentette ki Harry. 

– Nincs róla tudomásom, hogy bármilyen alkut kötöttünk volna. 

– Pedig lehetne kovácsolni egyet – mondta bizakodóan Dumbledore. – Perselus vissza fogja adni a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyedet, cserében te, Harry, minden héten részt veszel egy Bájitaltan órán... 

– Hogy visszakaphassam a saját tulajdonomat? Nem hiszem! 

– Már mondtam, hogy vissza fogom adni neki, Albus – mondta fáradt hangon Piton. – És azzal ellentétben, amit a fiam jelenleg gondol, igazából van bennem etikai érzék.

– Ez valami új dolog lehet a mardekárosok körében – mondta Harry, és nem érdekelte, hogy gonoszkodik. Piton megérdemelte, amiért így „a fiam"-nak nevezte Harryt, amikor pedig tudta, hogy mit gondol Harry erről az egész örökbefogadásos dologról. 

– És mégis megbízol Dracóban, aki ízig-vérig mardekáros. 

Harrynek erre csak egy rendkívül gyerekes válasza volt:

– Fogja be!

– Harry! – utasította helyre Dumbledore. 

– Megkérem, hogy ne avatkozzon bele, Albus. Ez igazából már nem nem egy tanár-diák dolog. – Piton visszafordította a figyelmét Harryre. – Gyere a lakosztályomba ma este. 

Ahelyett, hogy megint ellenkezett volna, Harry megpróbálta az előnyére fordítani a kérést. 

– Adja vissza a köpenyemet _és_ a térképemet, akkor áll az alku. 

Piton megrázta a fejét. 

– Ez az alku, ahogy te mondtad, nem áll.

– Akkor lopással kellene vádolnom magát, és már túl is lennék a dolgon. Az az én térképem, és magának nincs joga hozzá! 

– Ez viszont egy Rend-ügy – mondta komolyan Albus. – Harry, a térképed jelenleg használatban van, egy olyan nagyon fontos küldetésben, ami közvetlenül befolyásolja a Rend esélyeit Voldemorttal szemben. Ennél többet nem mondhatok, mivel azt hiszem ismered a szabályzatunkat, hogy csak a legfontosabb tudni valókról osztunk meg információt. Neked nem kell tudnod, hogy mit csinálunk vele. Mindazonáltal teljes szívemből biztosíthatlak, hogy _valóban_ szükségünk van a roxforti térképedre. 

– Ó! – Harry megköszörülte a torkát, miközben még gyerekesebbnek érezte magát, mint korábban, ami azért nem semmi. – Öhm... akkor rendben. Nem tudtam. Azt hittem... csak azt gondoltam...

– Hogy merő rosszindulatból vettem el tőled, gondolom – mondta Piton, akinek a hangja még mindig fáradt volt, de ugyanakkor olyan száraz is, mint a homok. – Harry, mit mondjak, vagy tegyek, hogy meggyőzzelek, többé már nem abban a megvilágításban tekintek rád? – Nyelt egyet, és egyenesen Harryre nézett, sötét szemeiben ismerős pillantás, de arcvonásai szinte közömbösek maradtak. – Elismerem, hogy régen valóban szokásom volt, hogy puszta élvezetből bántsalak, de most már ugyanannyira nem tennék ilyet, mint ahogy nem törnék az igazgató úr életére. 

Ez, ha nem is bocsánatkérés volt, de legalább valamiféle beismerés. 

– Mit tehetnék, hogy meggyőzzelek? – kérdezte ismét Piton, az ajkai szinte vértelenek voltak a feszültségtől. 

_A fenébe!_ Harry utált a közelében lenni, de azt az érzést is utálta, hogy ő az oka egy ember ilyen nagy fájdalmának. Még akkor is, ha pont Piton az illető.

– De nem kell meggyőznie – mondta, és egész testében érezte a feszültséget. – Úgy értem, tudom, hogy a maga számára megváltoztak a dolgok. Maga nagyon világossá tette ezt, uram. Csak... nem látom, amíg bele nem gondolok, mert bármit mond, vagy tesz, azt annak az öt évnek a fényében ítélem meg, amelyek során maga szörnyen viselkedett velem. 

Piton alsó állkapcsa megfeszült. 

– Most már annak minden pillanatát sajnálom, és nem csak azért, mert közénk áll. Mélyen sajnálom, hogy valaha is fájdalmat okoztam neked, Harry, mert...

Dumbledore talán érzékelte, hogy Pitonnak több intimitásra van szüksége, mert csendesen felemelkedett a székéből és gyorsan lelépett. 

– … mert szeretlek – fejezte be Piton halkan.

Harrynek volt róla fogalma, hogy mekkora erőfeszítésbe kerülhet ezt hangosan kimondani egy olyan büszke embernek, mint Piton, de még így sem tudta könnyen fogadni ezeket a szavakat tőle. Már nem akart nekitámadni, nem akarta őt megbántani, csak szeretett volna szabadulni ebből az egész helyzetből. 

– Tudom – mondta, és megdörgölte az arcát, amikor észrevette, hogy nyirkos. – Erre már rájöttem. De ez nem számít, uram. Én nem akarom, hogy maga szeressen engem. És... és... hát, ha mégis így van, akkor... akkor tegyen meg nekem valamit. Ne mondja ki még egyszer! – Hirtelen felpattant. – Azt hiszem le tudok menni ma este, hogy visszakapjam a köpenyemet, ha megígéri, hogy nem kényszerít rá, hogy előtte bemenjek és beszélgessek magával. 

Piton savanyúnak tűnt, ami elárulta Harrynek, hogy pontosan ez volt a férfi terve.

– Azonnal átadom neked, ha ez a kívánságod – mondta végül egy pillanat múlva.

– Rendben. 

– Talán meg kellene mutatnom az utat.

– Draco már megmutatta. 

Piton bólintott és felállt. 

– Akkor rendben. Most készülnöm kell a RAVASZ szintű Bájitaltan órámra, de majd találkozunk később Etikán. 

Harry majdnem a fogait csikorgatta, amikor ráébredt, hogy milyen ostoba volt az imént. 

– Akkor miért nem tudja elhozni a köpenyemet az Etikára? 

– Mert addig már nem térek vissza a lakosztályomba.

– Pedig megtehetné. 

– De nem fogom. 

– Pedig meg tudná. 

Piton olyan pillantást vetett rá, ami minden további vitának elejét vette. Harry nem tudta, hogy a férfi hogyan csinálta, de hatásos volt. 

– Jó. Legyen – mondta kelletlenül Harry. – Lemegyek ma este. 

– És találkozunk Etikán. – Piton mély lélegzetet vett, mintha még akarna mondani valamit, de végül csak kiviharzott az ajtón, talárja fenségesen hullámzott körülötte.

Harry kereste egy kicsit Dumbledore-t, aki mintha teljesen felszívódott volna, aztán várt egy pillanatot, hogy Pitonnak biztosan legyen ideje jó messzire elsétálni a vízköpőtől, azután ő is távozott. _Mindent összevetve a találkozó nem sikerült olyan rosszul,_ gondolta. _Jobban kijöttem a sodromból, mint szerettem volna, de legalább a Bájitaltannal kapcsolatban elértem, amit akartam._

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Elviheted – mondta Madam Cvikker, miközben átadta Harrynek azokat a tanulmányi körleveleket, amiket kért. – De ne koszold össze, és ne gyűrd meg a sarkukat! 

Harry bólintott és elkezdte átvizsgálni az iratokat, azt keresve, amit a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály adott ki. Ejha! Abban egy szó sem volt arról, hogy a diákoknak végig kell járniuk az etika kurzust, hogy jelentkezhessenek a záróvizsgára. Egy sötét gyanú kezdett kibontakozni a fejében. Dumbledore egyértelműen azt akarta, hogy Harry maradjon Piton osztályában; még a köpenyt is megpróbálta arra használni, hogy becserélje heti egy Bájitaltan órára... Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore a hazugságtól sem riadna vissza, hogy elérje, amit akar. 

Azért egy kicsit vicces lenne _hazugsággal_ venni rá egy diákot az _Etika_ kurzus felvételére... 

Persze az igazgató nem állította, hogy kifejezetten a VBF követelte volna meg az Etikát. Ő csak azt mondta, hogy az most valamiféle előfeltétele a RAVASZ-nak, úgyhogy a kiadvány, amit meg kellene néznie... igen, már meg is találta: „Mindaz, amit soha nem akartál tudni, és féltél megkérdezni a Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlatról." 

Harry látott már jobb címet is az életében. 

Átlapozta a kiadványt, egyik lapot a másik után böngészve végig, a Dumbledore-ral kapcsolatos gyanúja egész idő alatt egyre nőtt. 

De azután megtalálta. 

_A fenébe!_

„Felhívjuk azoknak a tanulóknak a figyelmét, akik bármilyen RAVASZ szintű előkészítő kurzuson vesznek részt, hogy csak azokat a tanulókat bocsájtjuk a nevezett vizsgára, akiknek a bűvös tanrendje egy egész évnyi etika tanfolyam elvégzését jelzi. Ennek a követelménynek általában a beiskolázás hetedik éve alatt lehet eleget tenni. A szabály alól nincs kivétel. Lásd még a Minisztérium 14556. számú Oktatásügyi Rendelet 1346. paragrafus B alpontja, 16. bekezdés 12. alparagrafusát." 

Harrynek nem volt kedve, hogy átrágja magát a minisztérium oktatásügyi rendeletein, habár Madam Cvikkernek kétségkívül azok is megvoltak. 

_A fenébe, sokkal jobb lett volna azzal szembesülni, hogy Dumbledore a képembe hazudott, mint azzal, hogy egy héten kétszer is el kell viselnem Pitont, mint tanáromat. Fúj! És még egyszer fúj!_

Harry még öt hosszú percig elüldögélt, többé kevésbé önmagát sajnálva és a Minisztériumra haragudva, de azután belökte a tanulmányi előírásokat az iskolatáskájába, és úgy döntött, elolvas még néhány újságot ebédig. Tudta, hogy inkább az Átváltoztatástant kellene pótolnia, de nem volt olyan hangulatban. És egyébként is, gyorsabban fel tud zárkózni, ha nem egyedül dolgozik. A tavalyi tudósításokat viszont segítség nélkül is át tudja nézni. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Nem voltál Bájitaltanon – mondta Hermione, amint leült mellé ebédelni. 

– Mondtam már, hogy leadtam a tárgyat. 

– Igen, de azután az igazgató és az apád megkapták a leveledet. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy lesz hozzá egy-két szavuk. Ahogy McGalagony professzornak is. 

Harry a sajtos szendvicsére koncentrált, és szándékosan nem nézett a tanári asztal felé. Ha Piton éppen őt nézi, akkor arról nem akar tudni. 

– Vele még nem találkoztam, de megkaptam az engedélyt, hogy leadjam a kurzust. 

– Harry, ne... 

– Nem akarok erről beszélni. 

– De... 

Harry ugyanolyan pillantást vetett rá, mint amilyet ő kapott Pitontól aznap reggel, és legnagyobb meglepetésére az működött, Hermione csendben maradt. De a tekintete még mindig arról árulkodott, hogy elégedetlen, és egy perc múlva visszatért a dologra, bár egy kissé kevésbé ellenszenves módon. 

– Hát, talán McGalagony professzor képes lesz téged jobb belátásra bírni. 

– Az rohadtul nem valószínű – mondta Harry. Hogy nyomatékosítsa véleményét, arrébb költözött az asztal mellett, oda, ahol a kviddics csapat gyűlt össze, és az ebéd hátralévő részét stratégiai megbeszéléssel töltötte. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry úgy döntött, hogy azt, amit Dracóról mondott reggel, kár titkolni tovább a többiek előtt, így amikor ebéd után besétált az órájára, tovább sétált Ron és Hermione mellett, és leült mardekáros fiú mellé. 

Draco felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. _Aha, most bepróbálkozik egy leereszkedő arckifejezéssel,_ gondolta Harry, _de nem jön össze neki, elégedetten néz és nehéz lehet neki nem vigyorogni._

– Az a pletyka járja, hogy te kiváló vagy ebben – mondta lazán Harry. – És nekem sok mindent kell bepótolnom, úgyhogy... 

– Látom, jó kedved van. 

– Hát, nem minden nap adom le a Bájitaltant – vigyorgott Harry, és nem törődött Draco rosszalló tekintetével és aggodalmasan összehúzott szemöldökével. – Piton és Dumbledore ma reggel jóváhagyták a változást. 

– Nem hagyhattak jóvá egy ekkora baromságot... 

– Mégis megtették! – _Várjunk csak, ez elég félreérthetően hangzik._ – Úgy értem, beleegyeztek, hogy ez az én döntésem. 

– Akkor elég hülye döntést hoztál. Több eszed is lehetne! 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Inkább nem vitatkoznék veled, de ha ragaszkodsz hozzá... 

– Nem – mondta gyorsan Draco. – Inkább én sem vitatkoznék. A vita elkerülése... jó. 

– Azon kívül a vita értelmetlen lenne. Nem fogom meggondolni magam. Csak azt érnénk el, hogy felbosszantanánk egymást. Úgyhogy egyezzünk meg, hogy nem hozzuk szóba a Bájitaltant.

Draco vonakodva bólintott. 

Harry lepillantott a közös asztaluk Draco felőli oldalán lévő tankönyvre. 

– _A Benned Rejlő Állat_? Azt hittem, hogy ez csak valami kiegészítő olvasmány, amit McGalagony megvetetett velünk. 

– Keddenként hagyományos átváltoztatásokon dolgozunk, de csütörtökönként Animágus edzéseket tartunk. 

– Ó! – Harry beharapta az ajkát. – Öhm... én milyen vagyok benne? 

– Problémát jelent számodra megtalálni az alakodat. 

– Ez nem igaz! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy szarvas leszek. 

– Hát éppen ez az, – csapott le rá Draco, – Ezért van problémád azzal, hogy megtaláld az alakodat. Túlságosan biztos vagy abban, hogy máris tudod, mi lesz az. De az igazság az, hogy James Potter animágus hajlamai nem szükségképpen határozzák meg a tiédet. Gondolkodj rajta, Harry. Te nem játszadozol úgy a cikesszel, mint ahogy ő tette. Te különálló személy vagy, az animágiát is beleértve. 

– Ez úgy hangzik, mintha elég sok mindent elmeséltem volna neked az apámról – mondta lassan Harry. 

– Meglehetősen természetes, hogy felmerült a téma két olyan fiatalember között, akiket örökbe fogadtak. – Draco rávillantott egy mosolyt. – Közös szobában laktunk, emlékezz csak, és minden este beszélgettünk. Időnként más témára is szükségünk volt a lányokon kívül. 

Harry ezt nem találta viccesnek.

– Te is sokat meséltél nekem a _saját_ apádról? 

Draco vonásai megkeményedtek.

– Nem, és ne nevezd őt annak. Ő számomra halott. 

_Ő egyszerűen halott, és kész,_ gondolta Harry, de ez természetesen titok volt, amit csak néhány kiválasztott ismert. Jó volt ezúttal a beavatottak között lenni, de erről Harrynek az jutott eszébe, hogy vajon mit akarhat Dumbledore a Tekergők Térképével. Mégis mit csinálhat, nézegeti a Roxfort bejáratait Halálfaló aktivitást keresve? Habár azt Harry is tudná, ha bármilyen fajta támadásra számítanának! 

– Nem fogom az apádnak nevezni Luciust, ha te sem nevezed az enyémnek Pitont – válaszolt Harry Dracónak. – Áll az alku? 

– Nem. Perselus _tényleg_ az apád. 

– Csak jogi értelemben. – Harry hízelgőre vette a hangját, és azt az érvet használta, amiről azt gondolta, hogy a leginkább hatna Dracóra. – Gyerünk már! A kedvemért! 

– Meglehetősen manipulatív vagy egy griffendéleshez képest. Talán egy kicsi el kellene gondolkodnod az ellentmondáson. 

– Neked meg talán rá kellene ülnöd a szádra. 

– _Hogyan szerezzünk barátokat és befolyásoljuk az embereket?_

– Mint egy könyv címe. 

– Igen, az. Éppen ezt olvasom. 

– De hát ez egy mugli könyv! Ó, szóval a Mugliismeretre olvasod? 

– Te tényleg nem fogtad fel, hogy gyökeresen megváltoztam, igaz? 

– Bocsánat – mondta Harry. Igazából felfogta, de nagyon nehéz volt mindazt a fejében tartani, amikre egyáltalán nem emlékezett. Ugyanígy volt Pitonnal is. Manapság a férfi nyilvánvaló jóindulattal viseltetett irányába, de Harry nehezen látta meg ezt öt évnyi harag mögött. – Tudom, hogy komolyan gondolod. 

– Komolyan, bizony. Amúgy a könyv tényleg az órára kell. Egy külön kutatást végzek a mugli pszichológiai elméletek terén, már elég régóta érdeklődöm a téma iránt. 

Harry válaszát elnyelte annak a zaja, ahogy McGalagony csendre utasította az osztályt. Parancsoló tekintete végigsöpört a termen, amint az elcsendesedett. Amikor a pillantása találkozott Harryével, összehúzta a szemöldökét. 

– Hol a tankönyve, Potter? 

Az után, amit Draco mondott, Harry nem vett ki könyvet. 

– Nem tudtam, hogy csütörtökön az animágusosat kell hoznunk – mondta. – Többé nem fog előfordulni. 

– Gondoskodjon róla, hogy úgy legyen. Ma pedig használhatja a Piton úrét, ha szükséges. 

Nagyon furcsa volt Draco új vezetéknevét hallani, de Harrynek nem volt ideje ezen merengeni. 

– Kezdjék el csinálni azokat az önmegjelenítéses gyakorlatokat, amiket a múlt héten tanultunk – mondta McGalagony az osztálynak. – Potter, jöjjön az irodámba, beszédem van önnel. 

Harry vállat vont és követte, azt feltételezve, hogy a nő korrepetálni akarja, hogy fel tudjon zárkózni a többiekhez. De McGalagony becsukta az ajtót, ami elég furcsának tűnt egy felzárkóztató megbeszélésen. Amikor a nő leült vele szemben, arcvonásai szigorúak voltak. 

– Tájékoztatom, hogy megkaptam a levelét és egyáltalán nem helyeslem, Potter. 

– Számítottam rá. 

A tanárnő hangja egy csipetnyit megenyhült. 

– Biztosan találna rá megoldást, hogy együtt tudjon működni Perselusszal, még ezek között az embert próbáló körülmények között is. 

– Együtt kell működnöm vele az Etikán, Pitonból annyi több mint elég számomra. 

– Tudja, hogy tavaly... – a tanárnő elharapta, bármit is akart mondani. – Ez a helyzet mindenkinek nehéz, Harry. Mikor azzal fordultál hozzám, hogy változtassam meg az órarendedet... nos, nem tehetek róla, de azt hiszem, kicsit nyers voltam veled. Remélem, nem az vezetett ehhez a meglehetősen drasztikus megoldáshoz a Bájitaltan leadásával kapcsolatban. 

– Nem az volt az oka – mondta Harry, egy kissé meghatódva, hogy a nő a látszat szerint megbánta korábbi érzéketlenségét. – Higgye el professzor, amint megtudtam, hogy nincs szükségem a Bájitaltan RAVASZ-ra, semmi sem tarthatott volna többé azon a foglalkozáson. 

– Kár – sóhajtott McGalagony, és szorosabban csavarta maga köré skótkockás köpenyét. – Rendben, akkor hadd magyarázzam el önnek az önmegjelenítést. És próbálja meg nem kizárólagosan szarvasnak képzelni magát. Elegem van abból, hogy nézzem, ahogy újra meg újra próbálja, és kudarcot vall. Nos, akkor első lépésként csukja be a szemét... 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Zabini alakja komolyan egy kukac? – hajolt oda és kérdezte Harry suttogva Dracótól, amikor az órának vége lett. – Hogy akadályozza meg, hogy valaki rálépjen? 

– Még nem sikerült neki teljesen átalakulnia. 

– Fúúúj!

– Hah! Te legalább nem emlékszel a látványra. Várj csak, amíg McGalagony megint megcsináltatja velünk, és majd akkor mond, hogy _fúúúj_. 

Harry nevetett, és eltöprengett, hogy Draco vajon mindig ennyire szellemes volt-e. Azután rájött, hogy az volt, csak a humorérzékét gúnyolódásra használta. _Valószínűleg még mindig megteszi néha. Nem hiszem, hogy egy teljesen más emberré vált, de megváltozott, és jó irányba._

_És Piton... hát, ő is más, de ez valahogy kevésbé számít. Draco komisz volt velem a múltban, de amikor ez az egész elkezdődött, még csak tizenegy évesek voltunk, és ami köztünk kialakult, az úgy is maradt. Piton viszont felnőtt volt, aki undorító módon a bosszúvágyát élte ki – mit árult el ez róla, mint emberről? Egy rég elhunyt személy iránti haragját egy ártatlan gyereken töltötte ki, aki még csak azt sem tudta, hogy miért kapja a szidást._

Nem mintha Harry számára nem lett volna ismert ez a viselkedés. Petúnia néni és Vernon bácsi éveken keresztül ugyanilyenek voltak. Mindenféle csípős megjegyzést kapott tőlük, és ezeknek semmi értelmük nem volt addig, amíg meg nem tudta, hogy a varázslat tényleg létezik... 

Harry rokonai soha nem bánták meg a bosszúvágyukat. Valószínűleg úgy szálltak a sírba, hogy még akkor is gyűlölték őt. Pitonon legalább látszott a megbánás, de ami Harryt illeti, neki ez már túl kevés volt, túl későn. Hogyan is lehetne másképp? Mindaz után, ami kettejük között történt, az ösztönei messzire taszították Pitontól – ez lehet a magyarázata annak, ahogy a haragja fellobbant, valahányszor a férfi társaságában időzött. 

És most végig kell vele ülnie két Etika órát. 

– Gyerünk – mondta Draco, mintegy az utolsó gondolatára válaszolva. – Etika óra a következő. 

– Tudom! – csattant fel Harry. – Emlékszem még a saját órarendemre! – Egy másodperccel később felsóhajtott. – Bocsánat. Csak nem nagyon akarok menni. 

– Abban biztos vagyok. 

_Draco tehetne némi erőfeszítést, hogy legalább egy kicsit együtt érzőnek tűnjön_ , gondolta savanyúan Harry. _Habár az lehet, hogy félrevezetésnek minősülne, és most azt határozottan megpróbálja elkerülni._

– Hagyniuk kellett volna, hogy az etika órát is leadjam – panaszkodott Harry, aki még mindig nem adta fel. Nem is tehette. Az a gondolat, hogy a következő két órát Pitontól néhány méterre töltse, elviselhetetlen volt. És hogy ez heteken keresztül így fog menni... Harry feje lüktetni kezdett. 

– Nos, hát nem tették. Még mindig fel vagy iratkozva rá, úgyhogy _indulás_! 

_Fel vagy iratkozva..._ A kifejezés elindított egy gondolatot. Volt valami, amire nem figyelt, valami ennek a kifejezésnek a pontos jelentésével kapcsolatban... mit is mondott Dumbledore? Valami olyasmit, hogy fel kell legyél iratkozva az Etikára ahhoz, hogy letehesd a RAVASZ-t. És Harry fel van iratkozva. Nem szükséges egy bizonyos jegyet elérnie, csak szerepelnie kell a beiratkozott diákok listáján. Még a Minisztérium körlevele is csak ennyit ír. A bűvös tanrendjének azt kell jeleznie, hogy _volt az órarendjében_ egy egész évnyi etika tanfolyam. 

És azt is fogja jelezni, mivel ahogy Draco mondta, még mindig fel van iratkozva. 

Harry felnevetett, ahogy elárasztotta a megkönnyebbülés, és elillant feszítő fejfájása. 

– Ez most vicces? Néha nagyon furcsa vagy, tudod-e? 

A fejfájás megpróbált visszatérni, amikor Harry lázasan keresett valami érvet, de annyira boldog volt, hogy az végül nem járt sikerrel. Azonkívül nem akart vitatkozni. 

– Menj előre nélkülem. 

Draco odahajolt és alaposan megbámulta, azután megrázta a fejét. 

– Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy csak az időmet pazarolnám, ha fenntartanék neked egy széket? – Amikor Harry vállat vont, a másik fiú hangja megkeményedett. – Mit mondjak Perselusznak? 

– Csak az igazságot. Hogy azt mondtam neked: 'Menj előre nélkülem.' Vagy találj ki valami hazugságot, engem nem érdekel. 

– Harry... 

– Valami baj van, Draco? – kérdezte Hermione erős hangsúllyal, az asztalukhoz sétálva. 

– Talán te tudsz segíteni. Úgy látszik, hogy van valami lappangó griffendéles hajlam, ami arra buzdít, hogy hetedévben hirtelen rákapj a rendszeres lógásra.

– Harry! – mondta Hermione. – Bemész Etikára, vagy Draco és én bevonszolunk téged! 

– Szóval azt akarod, hogy megint _elküldjem_ Pitont a fenébe? – kérdezte szinte vicsorogva Harry, és felállt. – Tudod, hogy megteszem, mert annyira dühös vagyok. Talán a tőlem telhető legjobban kezelem a helyzetet, gondoltál már erre? Ti ketten nem tudjátok, hogy ez milyen nekem. Ha ki kell hagynom a mai Etikát azért, hogy épelméjű maradjak, akkor megteszem, és azzal, ha _bevonszoltok_ , csak az olthatatlan gyűlöletemet érdemlitek ki, és valószínűleg mindhárman a kórházi szárnyon végezzük, és így _semmiképpen_ sem kötök ki az órán, ahogy ti szeretnétek! 

Azzal felkapta az iskolatáskáját és elviharzott, utálva az érzést, hogy mindenki őt bámulja. 

– Nagyon erős ellenérzései vannak ezzel kapcsolatban, igaz? – hallotta Hermione remegő hangom csendülő kérdését. 

– Igen... 

Draco válaszának további része beleveszett a zsibongásba, amikor Harry kiért a zsúfolt folyosóra. 

Nézett jobbra, nézett balra, és azon töprengett, hogy hova is menjen Etika helyett. Jobban kívánta mint valaha, hogy bárcsak visszakapta volna a térképét; végül is nem akarta, hogy mégiscsak bevonszolja az órára valaki, aki nagyobb, erősebb és mágikusan erőteljesebb nála. 

Habár jobban meggondolva, Harry kételkedett benne, hogy Piton odáig menne. Nem akarta elvadítani magától Harryt – éppen Piton volt az, aki ragaszkodott hozzá, Dumbledore ellenvetése ellenére, hogy Harry végül is leadhassa a Bájitaltant. 

Piton kapcsolatot akar... Harry meg csak annyit, hogy messze elkerülje őt. 

Szinte vicces, hogy két ennyire ellentmondó cél milyen összehangoltam képes együttműködni, amikor az Etikáról van szó. 

\-------------------------------

 **Comments very welcome** (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)

 **Aspen in the Sunlight,** az író 

Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat: 

**Arwen** , **Lafan, Quercus, Visan** fordítók

**Quercus, Feketekavics**

  



	24. Chapter 24

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Huszonnegyedik fejezet:**

**Ígéret szép szó...**

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Harry szorosan markolta a pálcáját a folyosón Piton lakosztálya előtt. Azt mondogatta magában, hogy nem ideges, de tudta, hogy nagyon is az. _Mindenki, akinek egy csepp esze van, ideges lenne egy ilyen pince mélyén. Piton ugyan nem bántana, de ugyanezt nem lehet elmondani Zabiniről vagy Nottról... bár Nott az Azkabanban van_ , gondolta Harry. 

Egy ajtó csillámlott fel a falban, és kinyílt, mielőtt Harry kopogásra emelte volna a kezét. 

– Harry – szólt Piton, arcán mélyebb ráncokkal, mint reggel, de az is lehet, hogy ez csak a pincében honoló árnyékok miatt tűnt így. – Gyere be! 

_Na, pontosan ez az, amit nem akarok._

– Köszönöm, csak a köpenyemért jöttem. 

Piton kissé közelebb jött Harryhez, de közeledése nem volt tolakodó.

– Hiányoztál a mai Etika órádról. Azt hittem, megegyeztünk. Leadhatod a Bájitaltant, de nem kapsz felmentést a többi közös óránk alól. 

_Ez igaz, nem kaptam felmentést, egyszerűen csak nem fogok járni rá. De nem fogom elfecsegni a terveimet._

– Nem tudtam menni. 

– Mi okból? 

– Egyszerűen csak nem tudtam. – Türelmetlenül toporgott. – Nézze uram, el fogok késni a kviddicsről. Maga megígérte, hogy azonnal ideadja a köpenyemet. Megkapom végre? 

Piton megbántottnak látszott, ugyanúgy mint reggel. Egyértelmű volt, hogy szeretett volna beszélgetni, legalábbis megtudni Harrytől, hogy miért lógott Etikáról, de nem tehette, mert Harry korábbi gúnyos megjegyzése még vibrált a levegőben. _Ha Pitonba szorult egy cseppnyi erkölcsi érzék, állnia kell a szavát._

– Hogyne. – Egy röpke pillanat után meglendítette a pálcáját. – Invito Harry apjának köpenye. 

A csillámló szövet keresztülszállt a levegőn és ráereszkedett Piton karjára. Harry habozás nélkül megragadta, amikor Piton odanyújtotta. Egy másodpercig elgondolkodott, hogy tesz valami csípős megjegyzést... Ó _, tehát elismeri, hogy nem maga az apám..._ de aztán beugrott neki, hogy Piton ebben a pillanatban tett egy kis engedményt ezzel a megfogalmazással, nem kellene rögtön belemarni, így egyszerűen megfordult, hogy elmenjen. 

Piton halk hangja megtorpanásra késztette. 

– Harry!

Nem akart teljesen megfordulni, de visszanézett a válla fölött. 

– Igen? 

– Azt kívánom, bárcsak itthon lettem volna, amikor kerestél. 

– Dracónak túl sokat jár a szája. 

– Aggódik érted... 

_... ahogy én is._

A szavak kimondatlanul ott lebegtek közöttük. Talán mert Harry azt mondta Pitonnak, hogy ha szereti őt, akkor ezt ne mondja ki. _Piton talán megpróbál eleget tenni a kérésemnek, ugyanúgy, ahogy végül engedett a Bájitaltannal kapcsolatban is?_

– Eeegen – mondta rekedten Harry. – Hát, nekem most... kviddics edzés... mondtam. 

– Érezd jól magad. 

Piton semleges hangot használt, de Harry akkor is felhúzta rajta magát. _Mit akar ez jelenteni, talán tudja, hogy néhány napja túlságosan szédültem ahhoz, hogy magasan repüljek? Most is gúnyolódik velem, mint mindig? Azon, hogy milyen fehér volt az arcom azon a reggelen, amikor találkoztunk a kastély lépcsőjén, vagy ez valami ködös utalás arra, hogy mennyire remegett a kezem..._

Harry gondolatai csikorogva fékeztek, mert ráébredt, hogy mennyire irracionális. Piton csak annyit mondott, hogy érezze jól magát, és ez aligha tekinthető kritikus megjegyzésnek. Harry ismét öt év mocskos emlékei alapján ítélte meg a férfi mondatait a jelen valósága helyett. 

És a jelenben az az igazság, hogy Piton törődik vele... még ha Harry ezt nem is akarja.

– Kösz – sikerült végül kipréselnie, bár a torka elszorult. 

Ugyan nem rohant végig a folyosón, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön Pitontól, de a szokásosnál gyorsabban ment, és megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, amikor befordulhatott a sarkon. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry késve érkezett az edzésre, ami nem meglepő, ugyanis szándékosan az utolsó pillanatig halogatta, hogy a köpenyéért menjen, hogy jó mentsége legyen a gyors távozásra, ha Piton megpróbálja maradásra bírni. 

A férfi szerencsére nem volt túl makacs ebben, de Harry nem igazán tudta, hogy mit gondoljon erről. Talán Piton kezd rájönni, hogy az örökbefogadás rossz ötlet volt? Talán ezért beszélt Jamesről, mint Harry apjáról? 

– Akkor csak nézni fogod? – kérdezte Ron, puhán landolva Harry mellett. 

Harry gúnyosan válaszolt, pedig az ötlet igen csábító volt számára. 

– Naná, hogy nem! Az egész csapat edz, és én is a csapat tagja vagyok. 

– Akkor jöjjön a Kaslov-féle Halálbukás. 

Harry bólintott, és a seprűjére pattant, de elfehéredő ujjakkal markolta azt, miközben meredek szögben fordult, hogy a többi játékoshoz csatlakozzon. Szeretett volna inkább földközelben repülni, ahogy előző nap, de most nem lehetett része ebben. Egy csapat tagja volt, és a csapatkapitány utasítást adott egy speciális manőverre. _Ilyenkor nem számít, hogy nehezen kapok levegőt, vagy hogy annyira kóvályog a fejem, hogy bármelyik másodpercben elájulhatnék. Csak koncentrálni kell, és akkor az nem fordul elő._

Még görcsösebben hajolt rá a seprű nyelére, és összeszorított foggal emelkedett egyre magasabbra és magasabbra, amíg végül Ginny mellé nem ért. 

– Most, hogy Harry is itt van, én kiszállok – mondta azonnal a lány, és átnyújtotta neki a Fogó-jelvényt.

Harry erőtlenül köszönte meg, mert nehéz volt hálásnak lenni, amikor közben azt kívánta, bárcsak Ginny maradna a fogó. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy szeretne meredeken zuhanni a föld felé, arra csábítva a másik csapat terelőit, hogy támadják őt, és ezzel védtelenül hagyják az őrzőjüket. Voltaképpen minél többet gondolkodott rajta, annál nagyobb őrültségnek tűnt ez a Kaslov-féle Halálbukás, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, évek óta képes végrehajtani a mozdulatsort, sőt az sem számított, hogy a saját terelőinek az a dolguk, hogy megvédjék őt. 

– Rendben, akkor rajta! 

Ron kiáltására az egész csapat mozgásba lendült. Harry nyelt egy nagyot, azután zuhanni kezdett. A talaj aggasztó sebességgel közeledett feléje. Csak annyira volt képes, hogy a seprűjét szorongassa, de elengedni rosszabb lett volna, úgyhogy nem volt választása. A szél fütyült a fülei mellett, és egy másodpercig esküdni mert volna, hogy emlékszik a gurkóütés utáni zuhanásra. _Nevetséges. Az ütéstől elájultam, egyáltalán nem érezhettem a zuhanást._

A képtelen emléktől megzavarodva, ami mintha csúfolódott volna vele, Harry elmérte a talaj távolságát, és keményen landolt, ahelyett, hogy elegánsan ért volna földet, ahogy azt a Kaslov-féle Halálbukás előírja. Elvesztette az egyensúlyát, egy rossz mozdulat miatt megbotlott a seprűjében, és a bal csuklójára zuhant. 

Ron egy pillanat alatt mellette volt. 

– Ez egy kicsit keménynek látszott. 

Harry gyáva kukacnak érezte magát, de elmenekült a problémája elől:

– Ööö... aha. A csuklóm...

– Esetleg Betegszoba? 

Az nem jöhet szóba, Madam Pomfrey két másodpercen belül rájönne, hogy az a nyilallás, amit érez, nem túl komoly. 

– Annyira nem rossz. Valószínű, hogy csak pihentetni kell. 

– Rendben. – Ron felpillantott a kicsivel fölöttük lebegő csapatra. – Újra, de ezúttal Ginny szálljon be. 

Harry felvette a seprűjét és a lelátóhoz sétált. Nézni a csapatot sokkal kevésbé volt érdekes, mint részt venni az edzésen, de a csuklója _tényleg_ fájt egy kicsit, úgyhogy... 

_Talán mégiscsak hallgatnom kellett volna Ronra._

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– És akkor én egyedül lefogtam Darswaithe-et és megmentettelek a biztos elrablástól – fejezte be Draco dicsekvő hangon. 

– Na ne! 

– De igen. Kivallathatsz az igazságszérummal, ha nem hiszed. 

– Ne mondogasd ezt állandóan, mert egyszer a szavadon foglak. 

– Csak rajta! 

Harry nevetett, de nem nyúlt a cipője oldalához. Mindig magával hozta a Veritaserum-ot a Dracóval való találkozásaira, de nem használta újból. Talán majd egyszer. 

– Perselus akkor jött, amikor szóltam neki a hopp-hálózaton. Kiderítette, hogy Darswaithe az Imperius átok alatt állt – tette hozzá Draco. – Lucius átkozta meg. Darswaithe hozott egy Zsupszkulcsot, amit Lucius készített. Van aki tudja, hogy egy még nem használt Zsupszkulcs elárulja létrehozóját, szinte egy mágikus aláírás... 

– Sokat tudsz a varázslatról, de attól még ne légy egy beképzelt hólyag! 

Draco felszegte az állát. 

– Nem az én hibám, hogy téged tudatlan parasztok neveltek fel. 

– Úgy tudom, megváltoztál, most mi van? 

– Netalántán általában a muglikról beszéltem? _Azok_ , akik _téged_ neveltek fel, igenis tudatlan parasztok voltak, Harry. 

Harry aligha vitatkozhatott ezzel. Hát, talán a paraszt megnevezéssel esetleg, de Draco szemszögéből nézve... 

– Nos, ahogy mondtam, mielőtt félbeszakítottál, a Zsupszkulcsról kiderült, hogy nagyon hasznos. Kicsalogattuk belőle a csapdába esett Lucius-mágiát, hogy Lupin hamis sötét jegye Luciusénak tűnjön, ezért Lupin érezheti a Söté... Voldemort hívását, amikor az magához kéreti Luciust, így Lupin saját varázsló-személyazonossága kétszeresen is elfojtott – először Perselus továbbfejlesztett Százfűléfőzete miatt, másodszor a sötét jegyben lévő varázserő miatt. 

Harry némi gondolkodás után azért megértette.

– Mit értesz azon, hogy csapdába esett mágia? 

– Talán nem ez a legjobb kifejezés rá – dörzsölte az állát Draco. – Csupán arra utaltam, hogy ez a Zsupszkulcs mindaddig tárolni fogja Lucius mágiáját, amíg fel nem használják, ami belátható időn belül nem fog megtörténni, mert még szükségünk van arra a varázslatra. 

_Igen, hogy segítse Remust._ Harry erőlködött, hogy a hangja ne legyen túl könyörgő.

– Mit hallottál róla? Jól játssza, hogy egy... jól játssza, hogy ő Lucius Malfoy? 

– Amennyire én tudom, igen. – Draco sóhajtott és elnyújtózott a székén, a lábait keresztbe téve. – De nem sokat tudok róla. Nem _akarom_ tudni _._ Érted, hogy' gondolom?! 

– Igen **.**

– Több hírem lenne, ha az anyám még mindig az udvarházban élne. Nem mintha valaha is rendszeres levélíró lett volna, de... – Draco megint sóhajtott. – Voltaképpen lehet, hogy akkor se lenne több információm, ha nem ment volna a kontinensre. Tavaly nem sokat írt, Luciustól való félelmében, és mivel ő azt hiszi, hogy Lucius még mindig él... 

– Lehet, hogy mégsem hiszi azt. Esetleg éppen azért utazott el! Mert érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel! 

– Akkor miért nem árulta el "Luciust" Voldemortnak? 

– Fogalmam sincs... 

– Amennyire én tudom, egyszerűen csak vásárolni ment – mondta keserű hangon Draco. – Mindig fontosak voltak neki a külsőségek. Még a saját fiánál is fontosabbak. Bár természetesen megpróbálta azzal magyarázni, hogy csak az én biztonságomat félti. Az anyám azt gondolta, hogy ha segít nekem, Lucius még gonoszabb lesz irányomban. Vagyis ezt írta, amikor vette a fáradtságot, hogy küldjön néhány sort. 

– Te legalább találgathatsz, hogy mi lehet az indítéka. Nekem kétségem sincs aziránt, hogy Petúnia néni hogyan érez... ööö, érzett velem kapcsolatban. Ő még azt is nehezen viselte, ha egy szobában kellett lennie velem, és erre folyton emlékeztetett is, nehogy elfelejtsem. – _Jaj Istenem!_ Harry arca abban a pillanatban lángolni kezdett, amint rájött, hogy mindezt éppen Draco Malfoynak mondta. A következő pillanatban eszébe jutott, hogy most Draco Pitonnal beszél, de ettől nem lett jobb a dolog. Harry még Ronnak és Hermionenak sem mondott ilyen dolgokat. Nem így, nem ilyen nyíltan... az, hogy ezt most elmondta Dracónak csak azt jelentheti, hogy hozzá van szokva, hogy _bármiről_ beszélgethet vele. 

Ennek már a gondolatára is görcsbe rándult a gyomra. 

Hirtelen egy vörösborral csordultig töltött fakupa jelent meg mellette az asztalon. Harry legszívesebben felemelte volna, hogy egy szarkasztikus pohárköszöntőt mondjon arról, milyen totálisan elcseszett az egész élete, de nem szólt, csak a tűzbe loccsantotta a serleg tartalmát. 

– Furcsa, hogy a Szoba mennyire félre tudja érteni, hogy mit akarok – motyogta. 

– Úgy tűnik, hogy merlot-ot akartál önteni a tűzre.

– Akkor is meglep, hogy a Roxfort alkohollal lát el, amikor felügyelet nélkül ülünk itt... 

– Ó, de hát már nagykorúak vagyunk – mondta bölcsen Draco. – Figyelj! 

Becsukta a szemeit, miközben az egyik kezével kinyúlt a mellette álló kis asztal felé, az ujjai várakozóan mozogtak, de semmi nem történt. 

– Nahát! – mondta néhány perc után. – Pedig elég világosan kértem tőle egy palack Krug Clos d'Ambonnay-t. 

– Meg akartad inni?

– Igen, és kértem hozzá két pezsgőspoharat is. 

– Akkor azért nem kaptad meg – mondta kíméletlenül Harry. – Ha falhoz akartad volna vágni a palackot, akkor lehet, hogy megjelent volna. 

– Ez nevetséges. Elég idősek vagyunk ahhoz, hogy igyunk! Különben is a manók mindig küldtek nekem bort a vacsorához, amikor Perselusszal laktunk! – Draco hirtelen élesen szívta be a levegőt. – Ha már erről beszélünk, remélem, hogy velünk vacsorázol valamelyik este. Esetleg holnap? 

A serleg, amit Harry korábban félrerakott, hirtelen újratöltötte magát. 

– Pfff – sziszegett a fogai között Harry. – Most ellenállok a kísértésnek, hogy tűzbe öntsem. És _nem_ , nem fogok Pitonnal vacsorázni! Elment az eszed? 

– Elismerem, tényleg butaság, hogy megkérdeztem. – Draco a serleget bámulta, azután egy vállrándítással előre hajolt és elvette. – Úgy látszik, legalább be lehet csapni a Szobát.

– Holnap különben is jön dr. Goode – tette hozzá Harry. 

– Talán a segítségével fel tudod tárni, miért játszod meg, hogy megsérült a bal csuklód. 

Harryt csak pislogott.

– Honnan tudod...? 

– Na de kérlek! – mondta megvetően Draco. – Én is túloztam már el egy-két sérülést, jól ismerem a jeleit. Azonkívül csak akkor lenne négy napig szükséged a kötésre, ha sötét varázslat is szerepet játszott volna benne. Ha bármi annál kevésbé kártékony sebesülésed lett volna, akkor Madam Pomfrey mostanra már helyrehozta volna.

 _Négy napig...?_ Harry elvörösödött. 

– Nem örülök túlságosan, hogy ennyire megfigyelés alatt vagyok.

– Nem vagy megfigyelés alatt. Minden nap találkozunk, hogy beszéljünk, és az a kötés kissé feltűnő. – Draco egy pillanatra elhallgatott, egyértelműen azon töprengve, hogy hogyan folytassa. – Szóval... először azt hittem, hogy a kviddics edzésen sebesültél meg, ahogy mások mondták, de most azon töprengek, hogy ez nem valami más-e. 

_Ó, Istenem,_ gondolta Harry. _Rájött_ , _hogy zavar, ha magasan kell repülnöm egy seprűn, és hogy így próbálok időt nyerni amíg kitalálom, hogy mi a fenéhez kezdjek ezzel kapcsolatban..._

– Habár azt hiszem, hogy abban az esetben inkább jól elrejtenéd a kötést – tette hozzá kérdő hangsúllyal Draco. – Hogy az emberek ne kérdezősködjenek. 

_Rendben, tehát Draco nem jött rá semmire, hiszen miért rejtenék el egy megjátszott sérülést? Csak az ment meg a repüléstől, ha kihangsúlyozom._

– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz. 

Draco előre hajolt, és merőn nézett rá. 

– Hát csak arról, hogy egyszer volt egy diák a Mardekárban, aki nehezen birkózott meg egy-két problémával, túl nagy lett rajta a nyomás, és... azt hiszem, hogy a szakkifejezés arra, amit tett, az önbántalmazás. 

Harryt csak bámult rá.

– Te azt hitted, hogy csináltam magammal valamit?

– Elképzelhetetlen mennyiségű feszültség alatt állsz... 

– Te meg túl sok pszichológia könyvet olvasol. 

Draco hátradőlt, de tovább ráncolta a homlokát.

– Ezt a fajta választ hárításnak nevezik. 

Harry majdnem azt válaszolta: " _Na ne mond, tényleg?",_ de az adott körülmények között ez nem lett volna túl szórakoztató. Világos volt, hogy Draco aggódik érte. Harry még nem nagyon volt hozzászokva ehhez, még mindig megdöbbentette. 

– Nem sebesítettem meg a saját karomat – mondta helyette. – De miért gondoltál erre... úgy értem, ez elég gyakori a Mardekárban? 

– Nem nagyon – mondta Draco, még egy pillanatig rámeredve, aztán vállat vont. – Talán igazad van, és túl sok ilyen témájú könyvet olvastam. Hát akkor... mi történt, ami miatt ilyen sokáig van kötés a csuklódon? 

– Nem akarok erről beszélni. 

– Fontold meg, hogy beszélsz róla Marshával. Ő elég hasznosnak bizonyult a múltban. 

– Úgy érted számodra? 

Draco önelégült arccal mosolygott. 

– Ő nem mondaná el neked, hogy én szoktam-e vele találkozni és beszélni ilyesmiről, igaz? Még szerencse. Nem akarom, hogy az egész iskola megtudja, de mivel te a _testvérem_ vagy... 

Harry egyre könnyebbnek találta, hogy vita nélkül lépjen át ezen a szón.

– Hogyan segített neked? 

– Könnyebben tudok alkalmazkodni. – Draco elhúzta a száját. – Úgy tűnik, megvannak a hátrányai, ha egy vakbuzgó mániákus gyilkos nevel fel. Könnyebb azt hinni, hogy ha az ember megmérgezi az ellenségeit, az egy megfelelő megoldás az élet problémáira. Perselus akkor vett rá, hogy kezdjek el Marsha-hoz járni, amikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nagyobb problémáim vannak, mint gondolta. 

– És én? 

– Kicsit elbizonytalanodtál, amikor megölted Luciust. Ami nevetséges, mivel az tényleg egy baleset volt. De az emberi elme néha furcsa és kanyargós utakat választ. Úgy magyaráztad a problémádat, hogy "bűnösnek érzed magad, amiért nem tudod bűnösnek érezni magad".

Harry nyelt egyet. 

– Az a terapeuta tudja, hogy _megöltem_ valakit? 

– Hát, azt nem. Nem hagyhattuk, hogy megtudja, főleg azért, mert Luciusról mindenki azt hiszi, hogy él, és Marsha néha olvassa a Prófétát, azok meg túlságosan szeretnek a társasági eseményekről írni.

– Akkor mégis, hogyan tud segíteni nekem? 

– Ismeri az élettörténeted többi részét – mondta kedvesen Draco. – Hogy elárvultál, és hogy a saját családod szörnyen elhanyagolt, miközben egy olyan világ meg csodált, aminek a létezéséről nem is tudtál. Hogy a sajtó úgy kezelt, mint a saját személyes gurkójuk lennél. Hogy elfogtak és addig kínoztak, amíg megvakultál. És mindennek a tetejébe, hogy egy olyan család fogadott örökbe, ami kizárólag a korábbi ellenségeidből állt. Nem gondolod, hogy ez elég munkát ad neki? 

– Te és Piton soha nem voltatok az _ellenségeim –_ mondta megvetően Harry. – Nem voltatok elég fontosak, hogy azok legyetek. Inkább csak egy-egy szálka a körmöm alatt. 

– Akkor korábbi ellenfelek. De érted, hogy miről beszélek? 

– Aha. – Harry felnézett a kezeiről, és csak akkor jött rá, hogy eddig azokat bámulta. – Azért olyan szörnyen nem hanyagoltak el. 

– Na de kérlek! A szobád a lépcső alatt volt, és étellel zsaroltak. 

Ez mind igaz volt, bár attól, hogy Dracótól hallotta, megint érezte azt a görcsöt a gyomrában. Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy a másik fiú nem fogja felhasználni ezeket az információkat ellene. Vagyis... nem, nem volt nehéz. Harry már elhitte ezt. Csak érezte, hogy nehéz lehetett eljutni eddig a pontig. 

Minden esetre biztos volt benne, hogy egyetlen további szót sem akar vesztegetni Dursleyékre. 

– De ők már halottak. Halottról jót, vagy semmit, tudod. 

– Nem, nem tudom. A rokonaid nem érdemlik meg ezt a "tiszteld a halottakat" szöveget. Azt szeretnéd, hogy én is visszafogjam magam Luciusszal kapcsolatban? – Kivicsorította a fogát. – Csak azt az egyet sajnálom, hogy nem élte meg, hogy lássa, ahogy beleszeretek Rhiannonba. Az egész vagyonomat odaadnám, ha képes lennék belevágni ezt abba az aranyvérű képébe.

Harry örömmel vette, hogy a szó végre elterelődött saját rokonairól.

– Talán egy nap el tudod majd mondani egy portrénak. 

Draco szemei úgy csillogtak, mint a kifényezett ezüst. 

– Egy portré... milyen remek ötlet. 

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. 

– Talán még kellene egy kicsit beszélgetned dr. Goode-dal. Úgy beszélsz... nem szeretem azt a hangsúlyt, ahogy ezt mondtad. 

Draco legyintett.

– Kétségkívül vannak még megoldatlan problémáim. De most beszéljünk inkább arról, hogy neked hogy lesz a találkozód Marsha-val. Légy óvatos, Harry. Az a nő elég okos, és ha elszólod magad, tudni fogja, hogy valaki beszélt ilyenekről az ő kifejezett kérése ellenére. Merlin kegyelmezzen nekem, ha ezt apának elmondja. 

– Ha el találom szólni magam, majd azt mondom, hogy beugrott egy emlék – mondta Harry. – Ami egy kicsit igaz is. 

– Nos, akkor is legyél óvatos. Perselus vetett már rám néhány sötét pillantást. Szerencsénk, hogy nincs a szokásos formájában. Gondolom a feszültség lehet az oka. Látni lehet, hogy kimerült, és közel sem olyan szigorú, mint szokott. Teljesen levert.

– Ideje, hogy levert legyen. Rosszabbul bánik a diákokkal, mint egy kiéhezett vámpír! 

– Az unokatestvéred azt is gondolta róla, hogy tényleg vámpír. 

– Na ne!

– De, igen. És aztán amikor Perselus rákérdezett, te nem tudtad felsorolni a közönséges vámpír három jellemzőjét. – Draco felállt és felvette a köpenyét, addig babrálva vele, amíg csinos hullámokban nem lengett a vállairól. – Csak legyél óvatos Marsha közelében. 

– Több mint óvatos leszek – ígérte meg Harry. – Van egy tervem. 

– Merlin mentsen meg minket! Egy Griffendéles, akinek terve van. 

Harry talpra ugrott. 

– Kezdelek megkedvelni, de _utálom_ , amikor szemrebbenés nélkül sértegeted a Griffendélt. 

Draco pislogott.

– Korábban ez soha nem zavart...

– Hát most zavar! – vágott vissza Harry. – Fejezd be! Komolyan mondom! Ostoba és bosszantó ez a dolog. 

– Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy te soha nem köszörülted a nyelved a Mardekáron? 

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. 

– Hát igen, de... de az más. Úgy értem, a Mardekárban az emberek többsége elég rettenetes. Mint amilyen te is voltál, sértésnek ne vedd. 

– Ha ez a véleményed a Mardekárról, akkor nem csoda, hogy visszautasítottad, hogy a prefektustársam legyél – mondta szárazon Draco. – Nem fogom tagadni _,_ hogy _én_ "elég rettenetes" voltam veled, vagy hogy a vérvonalakkal kapcsolatos előítélet szintje magasabb a Mardekárban, mint a többi házban. De képzeld el, hogy a legtöbb mardekáros diák szülei mégsem halálfalók. Vannak félvérek sőt mugli-születésűek is a Mardekárban. Még egy bájos kis másodéves is van ott, Larissa-nak hívják, aki szinte beleszeretett Maresszbe, és folyton elcsente tőled, amíg be nem adtad a derekad, és nem vettél neki saját kígyót. 

Egy homályos emlék villant fel Harry tudatának peremén. Maga előtt látott egy kicsi lányt... vagyis szinte látta őt maga előtt. Elég alacsony volt, hatalmas bozont vörös hajjal, de a panaszos kis hangja egyértelműen a fülében csengett: _De Drákci...!_

– ...és Drákcinak hív téged! 

Draco mogorván nézett. 

– Egyértelműen megmondtam neki, hogy ne hívjon úgy de... – Hirtelen felragyogott az arca. – Ez egy új emlék volt? 

Harry bólintott, bár belül égett a türelmetlenségtől. Mennyi idő még, amíg újra eszébe jut, hogyan tud párszaszóval varázsolni? Mennyi idő, mire hívni tudja Siriust? 

– Hát, egyeseknek nincs egész délután lyukas órájuk – mondta Draco, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót. – Van, akinek még mindig vannak órái hétfő délután. 

Harry kihallotta a szarkazmust, de mit érdekelte? Semmi sem tudta volna rávenni, hogy Bájitaltanra menjen, vagy bánkódjon, hogy helyette itt kell maradnia a Szükség Szobájában. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Az előző héten Harry úgy lógott az Etikáról, hogy nyíltan nem volt hajlandó részt venni rajta, de tudta, hogy ez a taktika többször nem működik, kreatívabbnak kell lennie. _Szerencsére csak hetente kétszer van Etika, majd valahogy megoldom._

Kedd reggel Harry meggyőződött róla, hogy a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét berakta nadrágja egyik zsebébe. Mágikus Lények Gondozása, ebéd és az Átváltoztatástan alatt minduntalan külön figyelnie kellett arra, nehogy megnézze, ott van-e még. Végül már majdnem vége volt az Átváltoztatástannak, amikor elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy használja. 

– Azt hiszem, hogy újrakezdem egy másik almával – mondta gyászosan, és közben felmutatta Ronnak azt a szétcsoffadt valamit, amit sikerült létrehoznia. Az "alapvető sajátosság"-on dolgoztak, és az volt a dolguk, hogy bőr tűsarkúvá alakítsanak át egy almát, mert bármilyen furcsának is hangzott, de ez a két dolog, úgy tűnik, hasonló volt a belső lényegüket tekintve. Harrynek nem ment valami jól, az Átváltoztatástan soha nem volt az erőssége. 

– Hát igen – mondta Ron üveges tekintettel. Az ő almája is átmenetet képezett egy cipő és az almalé között. 

Harry a tanterem végébe ment, oda, ahol a manók korábban halomba rakták az almákat, megvárta, amíg mindenki a hátát mutatja feléje, azután kirántotta a köpenyét a zsebéből és a fejére borította, miközben a terem egyik sarkába osont. Egy pillanattal később megszólalt a csengő, jelezve, hogy az órának vége. 

– Hol van Harry? – kérdezte Draco Hermione-t a csomagoló és kifele igyekvő diákok zsibongása közepette. 

– Ron! Hova ment Harry? 

– Egy másik almáért – mondta zavartan Ron. – Nem tudom hol lehet. Talán nélkülünk indult Etikára. 

– A manók meg tudnak repülni – vágott vissza Draco. – Már megint lóg. Perselus ki fog akadni. 

– Legutóbb sem idegeskedett – mondta elgondolkozva Hermione. – Csak rábámult egy pillanatra a jelenléti ívre, azután elkezdte az órát. 

– Aha. Azt mondja, hogy időt ad Harrynek. – Draco sóhajtott. – Elismerem, hogy mostanában nagyon össze van zavarodva, de előbb-utóbb be fog keményíteni. Csak remélni merem, hogy Harryt nem nyilvánosan rázza gatyába. 

– Piton nem bántaná Harryt – mondta Ron kissé felháborodva. 

_Érdekes._

– Jelképes beszéd – mondta gúnyolódva Draco. – Hallottál már róla? 

Hermione Harry iskolatáskájával az egyik vállán, saját dagadozó táskájával a másik kezében követte a fiúkat. Draco kitárta a lány előtt az ajtót, és amikor a lány elindult kifelé, átvette tőle Harry cuccát. 

– Sérvet fogsz kapni. Tíz diáknak való könyvet hurcolsz, és a pasid nem eléggé úriember ahhoz, hogy... 

– Hééé! – tiltakozott Ron. 

Draco ásított, mintha az egész eljárás untatná. 

– Felviheted a Griffendélbe, amikor Perselus befejezi az órát. Vágd kupán vele Harryt, az talán helyreüti az észt abban a zavarodott Griffendéles fejében. 

Harry legszívesebben nyakon vágta volna Dracót, de nem akarta elárulni magát, inkább megvárta, amíg az utolsó diák is elhagyja a tantermet, azután kicsusszant az ajtón, mielőtt az becsukódott volna. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Ne kezdd el a kiselőadást! – mondta Harry, amint Hermione leült mellé a vacsoránál. – Semmi értelme. 

– A helyedben pedig meghallgatnám – tette le Dean a töklevét. – Már én is mondtam, hogy az Etika nem is olyan rossz. 

– Nem magával az Etikával van bajom. 

– Ó, Harry! – A lány szomorúnak hangzott, de Harry megkeményítette a szívét. _Hermione mindig azt hiszi, hogy jobban tudja, mi a jó nekem, de ebben az esetben ez nem így van._ – Adnod kellene egy lehetőséget az apádnak. 

– Nem fogod fel?! Képtelen vagyok rá!

– Igenis képes vagy... 

Harry felkapta a tányérját és végigment az asztal mellett, amíg meg nem látta Lunát, aki rákapott arra, hogy annál az asztalnál egyen, amelyiknél akar, épp úgy, ahogy ki-be járkált az órákra, a pillanatnyi szeszélye szerint. _Ő valószínűleg nem tudja, hogy ellógtam néhány Etika óráról, és még ha tudná is, csak mondana róla valami bizarr dolgot, azután más témára térne át. Most ez maga lenne a mennyország._

Harry szélesen rámosolygott, és leült mellé. 

Nem is csalódott benne.

– Több uborkát kellene enned, Harry! 

_Határozottan bizarr, pont amire szükségem van._

– Miért? 

Nem számított arra, hogy kérdésére a lány kuncogni kezd.

– Ó, Harry! 

Ég és föld volt a ő hanghordozása és Hermione szónoklatai között. 

– Olyan dilis vagy! – folytatta Luna, még mindig kuncogva. 

Harry játékosan emelgette a szemöldökét, miközben megkérdezte:

– Gondolod, hogy le kellene mennem a konyhára néhány uborkáért? Vagy kérdezzem meg Dobbyt, hogy a manók nem tudnának-e több uborka tartalmú ételt felszolgálni? Uborkasalátát, hideg uborkalevest, uborkás szendvicset, és hozzá uborkalét, hogy azzal nyomassuk le az egészet? 

A lány határozottan elpirult ennek gondolatára. _Nos, Luna mindig furcsa, ha zöldségekről van szó, vagy bármi másról, de ez most így tökéletes. Ő a saját Luna-dimenziójában él, ami csak bizonyos jól meghatározott helyeken metszi a mi világunkat. És mivel az én világom most a kifejezetten kellemetlen, a vele töltött idő kifejezetten kellemes._

Abban a pillanatban Harrynek olyan ijesztően csodás ötlete támadt, hogy elcsodálkozott, miért nem gondolt erre hamarabb. 

– Mi a helyzet a Karácsonyi Bállal, Luna? Menni fogsz? 

– Ó, igen. A Hollóhát felsőbb éves diákjai mind tervezik, hogy elmennek rá. 

Harry kuncogott, és azon töprengett, ez miért látszott annyira nehéznek Chóval. _Most egyáltalán nem nehéz, hogy pontosítsam, amit kérdezni akarok._

– De én többet szeretnék, mint futólag látni téged tánc közben – mondta, egy kicsit előrébb dőlve az asztalon. – Szeretném, ha a _párom_ lennél a bálban. Mit szólsz hozzá? 

Luna lassan pislogott, ettől egy pillanatra kissé bagolyszerű volt. 

– Mondd, hogy _igen_ – nógatta Harry. 

Luna megint pislogott. 

– Előbb tanácsot kérek a teámtól. 

Ez bárki mástól kikosarazást jelentett volna, de Luna pontosan arra gondolt, amit mondott. Neki is látott, hogy töltsön magának egy csészével a közeli kancsóból, azután belebámult. 

– Látható benne, hogy fogunk-e randizni a jövőben? 

– A tealevelek ezt nem árulják el – válaszolta Luna zavartan. – De talán csak azért, mert nincs benne egy sem. Gondolom ezt most meg kell innom, és öntenem kell egy másikat... 

– Vagy feltételezhetnéd azt is, hogy a tea arra céloz, hogy dönts _magad_. – Harry nem azért hallgatott le három év Jóslástant, hogy ne tudja, hogyan értelmezzen úgy egy jelet, ahogy csak akar. 

– Ó! – Luna felnézett és mosolygott. – Hát akkor igen, Harry. Remekül hangzik. Várjalak a bejáratnál? 

– Szó sem lehet róla! Érted megyek a Hollóháthoz, mint egy igazi úriember, és virágot is viszek – mondta Harry, feldobódva. – Vagy jobban szeretnél uborkát? 

Luna bíborvörös lett, de ez valahogy egyáltalán nem állt rosszul neki. 

– Azér' ne egyél túl sokat belőle. 

– De épp az imént mondtad, hogy többet kellene ennem. 

– Csak azért mondtam, mert oly' sok mindent elfelejtettél. 

– Mint például mit? 

A lány megint elpirult, ezúttal halványabban. 

Harry feladta, és nem erőltette tovább. Ez legalább a lány saját vonakodása, nem Piton kényszeríti rá. 

Harry tekintete akarata ellenére a tanárok asztala felé vándorolt. 

Piton ott volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy a "vacsorázz velünk" dolog nem fog menni. _Talán nem is kerül rá sor, amíg bele nem egyezek. Ami egy kicsit igazságtalan Dracóval szemben, aki valószínűleg szeretne családi vacsorákat, még akkor is, ha nekem semmi szükségem rájuk._

Piton őt bámulta, egyik szemöldökét felhúzva, amíg az el nem tűnt az arcát keretező haja mögött. És valami nem stimmelt benne, vagy rajta, még akkor sem, ha figyelembe vesszük, hogy Pitonnak a saját dolgával kellene törődnie. Mert nem rá tartozik, hogy Harry elhív-e egy lányt randira. De ez most valami más... 

Amikor Harry rádöbbent az igazságra, elkapta a tekintetét, és megragadta az evőeszközeit, csak, hogy csináljon valamit a kezével. Ez nem igazság! Piton egy mocskos hajú szemétláda volt, és mocskos hajú szemétládának is kellett volna maradnia, amíg csak Harry jó messzire el nem kerül innen, hogy mindig csak így gondoljon rá, és ne máshogy. De ez a meghatározás már nem igazán illett rá, vagy legalábbis ma este nem. 

Mert végre megmosta a haját. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Hermione természetesen azonnal letámadta Harryt a Nagyteremből kifele menet. 

– Nagyon gyerekes volt így elmenekülni... 

– Jaj, fogd már be! – mondta haragosan Harry. – Tájékoztatlak, hogy nem menekültem el. Egy olyan lány mellé ültem, akit kedvelek, hogy elhívjam a Karácsonyi Bálra. 

Hermione szemei kikerekedtek.

– Ó! És ő... mit válaszolt? 

– _Igent_ mondott – vigyorgott Harry, és már el is párolgott a bosszúsága. – Miután konzultált a teájával.

– Jól tetted, haver – mondta Ron, Hermione válla fölött. – Már én is elhívtam a páromat. 

– Ezúttal több esze volt, semhogy az utolsó pillanatig várjon – lelkendezett Hermione. – Na, és milyen ruhában lesz Luna? 

– Honnét tudjam?

– Fiúk! – sóhajtott teátrálisan Hermione. Fura módon ettől motoszkálni kezdett valami Harry fejében. _Draco is így szokott sóhajtani, nem? Amikor megpróbál nyomatékosítani valamit._ Harry nem igazán emlékezett arra, ahogy megteszi, de valahogy biztos volt benne, hogy sokszor megtörtént. 

– Lányok! – vágott vissza Ron. – Olyanok, mintha egy másik fajhoz tartoznának, Harry. 

– Ó, de hát ez így is van – mondta Draco, megállva kis csoportjuk mellett a teremből kifele tartva. – Még egy könyv is van erről. _A férfiak a Marsról, a nők a Vénuszról jöttek._ Lenyűgöző olvasmány, habár úgy vélem, túlzás ez a metafora. 

_Úgy vélem... Úgy vélem.._

Harry kizárta Piton hangját a fejéből, és megpróbálta újra felvenni a beszélgetés fonalát. 

– Miért is beszélünk a lányokról? – kérdezte Draco. 

– Harry Lunával megy a karácsonyi bálba – mondta Ron egy kissé hevesen, amit Harry egyáltalán nem értett. 

– Te kit hívsz el, Draco? 

Ezt Hermione kérdezte, nagyon-nagyon kedves hangon. 

– Senkit! – mondta Darco szűkszavúan. – Természetesen elmegyek rá, mert azt elvárják egy prefektustól, de nem fogok táncolni, és határozottan nem fogok kisettenkedni a rózsakertbe, hogy ott bárkivel is csókolózzak. 

– Én igen – mondta Ron, még mindig úgy beszélve, mintha bunyóra vágyna. 

– Jaj, Ron, viselkedj már! Draco és én csak barátok vagyunk. Hányszor kell még elmondanom? 

– Igen, Ron – mondta Draco éneklő hangon. – Mi csak barátok vagyunk. Hányszor kell még elmonda _nunk_ ezt? 

Ron haragosan bámult rá. 

– Menjünk, Hermione! 

– Dracónak és nekem megbeszélni valónk van. 

– Megbeszélni valótok?! 

– Igen – mondta kimérten Hermione. – Draco egy tanulmányt készít a mugli pszichológiai elméletekről, és ma este megpróbálja alkalmazni az egyiket, a pszichoanalízist. Ő lesz Freud, és én leszek a páciense. 

– Ki az ördög az a Freud?! – Ron most már valósággal kiabált. 

– Látod, Harry? – kérdezte Draco gúnyosan kedélyes hangon. – Én nagyon elfogulatlan vagyok mostanában. Kijelenthetjük, hogy Ron is tudatlan parasztoktól származik, és mivel ők aranyvérűek, ez csak azt jelentheti, hogy egyetlen előítéletes porcikám sincs. 

_Dracótól számítani lehet arra, hogy ugyanazon mondaton belül tömjénezze magát, amiben Ront sértegeti, és még elismerést is várjon érte._

– Draco! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Ne játszd meg, hogy ilyen durva vagy! 

– Inkább tényleg legyek durva? Megoldható. 

– Azt akarom, hogy hagyd abba a bunkózást, és kész! 

– Már ha képes vagy rá – tette hozzá Ron. 

– Én azt hiszem, hogy voltaképpen úgy tett, mintha nem lenne durva – mondta Harry. – De talán jobb lenne, ha egyszerűen csak elmagyaráznád ezt a Freud-os dolgot, Draco, mert én se nagyon hallottam róla. 

Erre Draco úgy kezdett vigyorogni, mint egy tejfölt nyalogató macska.

– Természetesen. Ron, lefektetem a barátnődet egy kanapéra, és megkérem... hogy csukja be a szemét, miközben lassan és mélyen lélegzik, amíg ellazult állapotba nem jut, azután már nagyon egyszerű a dolog. Részletesen megbeszéljük a szexuális fantáziáit, hogy eldöntsük, a vágyai esetleg valami gyerekkori traumából származnak-e... 

Ron felhördült, és Dracóra vetette magát. 

Harry sóhajtva lépett közéjük. 

– Ez nem arról szól, ahogy hangzik! – mondta Hermione, és dühösen meredt Dracóra, aztán Ronhoz fordult. – Ez csak egy szerepjáték. Freud egyik igazi páciensének az esettanulmányát használjuk, és mindent csak tettetünk. – Egy újabb dühös pillantással hozzátette: – És meg sem fogom tenni, ha Draco nem viselkedik szakmai szempontból kifogástalanul. Ezt most nem volt szép. 

Draco kissé szégyenkezve bólintott, de amikor Hermione elfordult, felcsillant a szeme.

Harry szólalt meg. 

– Emlékszel, amikor azt mondtam, hogy hagyd abba a bunkózást a Griffendél-el kapcsolatban? – kérdezte Harry. – Ronnal kapcsolatban is abba kell hagynod, vagy nem szívesen töltöm veled az időmet, pedig Draco... én szeretem a közös tanulásokat, utálnék lemondani róluk. 

Draco ismét bólintott, ezúttal csak röviden, azután Hermione-vel együtt elhagyta a termet. Ron dühösen nézte, ahogy távoznak, azután mintha megpróbálta volna túltenni magát a bosszúságán. 

– Jól van már annyira a csuklód, hogy belevágjunk egy kis repülésbe? 

Harry soha nem volt boldogabb, hogy neki magának is találkozója van.

– Ööö, nekem fel kell mennem Dumbledore irodájába. Te is láttad, amikor tegnap a reggelinél megkaptam az üzenetét. 

– Aha, elfelejtettem. – Ron egy másodpercig elbizonytalanodott, de aztán úgy tűnt, hogy félresöpri. – Hát, sok szerencsét, bármiről legyen is szó. 

Harry közelebb hajolt.

– Nincs semmi, amiről nem tudhatsz. Csak a _jó doktor_. 

_A jó doktor... a jó doktor..._ Különös. Harry nem tudta, hogy hol hallotta korábban ezt a kifejezést, de furcsán ismerősnek tűnt neki. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

– Tehát máris emlékszel egy-két dologra – mondta dr. Goode, egy meglehetősen egyszerű széken üldögélve, amit a Szükség Szobája varázsolt elő. – Ez biztató. 

– De mintha egyik sem jelentene túl sokat. 

– A tágabb kontextus nélkül nem is fog. 

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Ha engedné, hogy a barátaim megválaszolják a kérdéseimet, ismerném a tágabb kontextust, dr. Goode. 

A nő szemei körüli ráncocskák mélyebbek lettek, mintha nagyon jól szórakozna. 

– Ha nem szabtam volna gátat a véletlenszerű információáramlásnak, ami körülvett téged, még erre az egy-két dologra sem emlékeznél, Harry. Épp azért emlékszel most egyes dolgokra, mert az elméd rá van kényszerítve. 

_Nem,_ gondolta Harry. _Azért_ _emlékszem egyes dolgokra, mert Draco történetei segítenek._ Ez annak a bizonyítéka volt, hogy a nő elmélete hibás, de ha kimondta volna, bajba sodorja vele Dracót. Harry nem akart semmi olyat tenni, ami elvágja az egyetlen rendelkezésére álló információforrástól. 

Természetesen ott voltak az újságok is, de Draco sokkal többet tudott, mint bármelyik riporter. 

Harry a fogát tudta volna csikorgatni a a helyzet igazságtalansága miatt. Az volt a terve, hogy meggyőzi a doktornőt, hogy még mindig nem emlékszik semmire, hogy rávegye az ostoba szabálya megváltoztatására. De megtörtént, amitől Draco tartott, elszólta magát egy-két olyan részlettel kapcsolatban, amiről nem kellett volna tudnia. Kimenthette volna magát azzal, hogy a balesete után az első néhány nap alatt mondták el neki ezeket a dolgokat, mielőtt a terapeuta bevezette volna a szabályokat, de aggódott, hogy ellentmondásba keveredik azokkal a dolgokkal, amit a legutóbbi találkozójukon mondott a nőnek. 

Úgyhogy a doktornő most azt gondolta, hogy a nevetséges memória-helyreállító módszere valóban működőképes. 

_Na mindegy, most már elkéstem azzal, hogy rávegyem az ellenkezőjére._

– Tehát ki is nevezi magát "jó doktornak"? – kérdezte Harry. 

Mint kiderült, a nő okosabb volt annál, hogy lépre menjen. 

– Nem valószínű, hogy én magam fogom megszegni a saját szabályomat, és információt szolgáltatok neked – mondta kedvesen, miközben bokánál keresztbe tette a lábait és előredőlt, hogy jobban megnézze Harryt. 

– Egy próbát megért... 

Dr. Goode figyelmen kívül hagyta, mit motyog Harry. 

– Mellesleg én nem csak azért vagyok itt, mert nem tudsz hozzáférni a tavalyi emlékeidhez. Mi a helyzet az életed egyéb területeivel? 

Harry rámeredt. 

– Ne vegye sértésnek, de el nem tudom képzelni, hogy csak úgy lemeztelenítem a lelkem magának. Nem ismerem magát, és még ha úgy is érezném, hogy ismerem, mi olyat mondhatnék magának, amit meg is értene? 

– Lehet, hogy meglepődnél. 

– Akkor rendben. A Mágikus Lények Gondozása órán a hidrákról beszéltünk. Azt hiszem, hogy Hagrid tenyésztette őket tavaly, és néhány közülük elszökött a tóba, és Hagrid most aggódik, hogy megölik a sellőnépet, vagy esetleg párosodnak velük. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy milyen szörny jönne belőlük létre. 

Harry elrejtett egy önelégült mosolyt, mert úgy gondolta, a doktornő ehhez hozzá se tud szagolni. Talán még azt sem tudja, hogy a hidra mi fán terem. 

– Én sem tudom – felelte Marsha nyugodtan. – De van róla fogalmam, hogy ez mennyire aggaszt téged. 

– Mindenkit aggasztana, akinek egy csepp esze is van. 

– De téged különösen.

Harry elpirult. 

– Ennyire nyilvánvaló? 

– Másoknak talán nem, de én meglehetősen jól ismerem az alapvető személyiségvonásaidat. Azok nem változtak az új események hatására. Ha egy szörny jön elő a tóból, úgy fogod érezni, hogy meg kell védened a diákokat, úgyhogy egyértelmű, hogy egy ilyen szörny gondolata nagyon felzaklat. 

– Azt hiszem, volt is erről egy rémálmom – ismerte be Harry. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy el kellene mondania azt a terapeutának, de úgy tűnt, hogy a nő megért néhány dolgot, ha nem is mindent. 

– Felvett a szörny bármilyen sajátos alakot a rémálmodban? 

– Éppen ez az – Harry beharapta az ajkát. – Azt hiszem, hogy egy szörnyről szólt a rémálom, de inkább csak maga a tó volt benne. Mindenhol víz. És én is a vízben voltam. Teljesen víz alatt, mégsem fulladtam meg. Olyan volt, mintha nem is fulladhatnék meg, mert _én magam_ voltam a víz. De ugyanakkor önmagam is voltam. 

– És? 

– Végig ez volt, órákon keresztül, de tudja, hogy milyenek az álmok: lehet, hogy csak egy pillanatig tartott az, ami óráknak tűnt, amíg aludtam. 

– Először rémálomnak nevezted, most már csak egy álomnak – jegyezte meg Marsha semleges arckifejezéssel. Harry tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. Megpróbálja szóra bírni őt, de nem akarja megmondani neki, hogy mit gondoljon. Állandóan ezt csinálta az elmúlt fél óra alatt, amit a Szükség Szobájában töltöttek. 

– Azt hiszem, csak egy _álom_ volt. 

– Akkor miért nevezted először _rém_ álomnak? 

– Mert a víz miatt azt gondoltam, hogy a tóról kellett álmodnom, ami a hidraproblémát jelentené. Úgy értem, hogy éppen aznap hallottam az elszabadult újszülött lényekről – magyarázkodott Harry. – Feltételeztem, hogy a szörnyet már elfelejtettem. Tudja, hogy az álmok egyes részeire néha nehéz visszaemlékezni. De most azt gondolom, hogy talán egyáltalán nem is volt semmilyen szörny. Csak... maga a víz. 

– Miért gondolod ezt? Talán ott volt a szörny, csak egyszerűen nem tudod felidézni magadban. 

– Nem, mert most, hogy jól belegondolok, úgy tűnik, hogy az álom végig nagyon nyugodt volt. 

– Akkor talán mégsem áll kapcsolatban a hidrás esettel. Az a legnagyobb aggodalmad jelen pillanatban, Harry? 

Harry nem tudta, hogy miért akarja elmondani a nőnek az igazi félelmét. Talán mert tényleg segített, hogy megvitatta vele az álmát. Sokkal kevésbé érezte nyugtalannak magát miatta. 

– Öhm... hát... mivel maga még soha nem repült seprűn, nem tudom, hogy át tudja-e érezni ezt a dolgot, de... de... én mintha egy kissé... mintha... félnék a magasságtól.

– Ez teljesen érthető az alapján, amit a kviddics-balesetedről tudok. 

A nyugodt, együtt érző hangja bosszantó volt. _A fenébe is, a tériszony komoly probléma! Nem kellene úgy beszélnie, mintha semmiség lenne!_

– Nem érthető. Még csak nem is emlékszem a gurkóütésre, vagy a zuhanásra. Semmi okom sincs, hogy féljek a magasban való repüléstől! 

– Az elméd tudatos része nem emlékszik, de a tudatalattid nagyon is, és reagál rájuk. 

Még mindig azon a dühítően nyugodt hangon beszélt. 

– Nos, túl kell tennem magam rajta – csattant fel Harry. – Fogó vagyok, ami azt jelenti... 

A doktornő ajkain átfutott egy halvány mosoly.

– Tudom, hogy mi az a fogó. 

– Akkor azt is tudja, hogy muszáj, hogy tudjak repülni! 

– Én is határozottan úgy gondolom. 

Harry megragadta a fotel karfáját.

– Mondja el, hogy mit tegyek! 

A nő mosolya kicsit szélesebb lett. 

– Nem akartam erőltetni, de mivel te kérdezted... _Hozzászoktatásnak_ nevezzük ezt a technikát. Abból áll, hogy fokozatosan haladunk afelé, hogy szembenézz a félelmeddel. Általában valami nagyon könnyen kezelhető verzióval kezdünk. 

Harry lazított a szorításán. 

– Tehát...? 

A nő azonnal értette. 

– Tegyük fel, hogy szeretnéd legyőzni a pókoktól való bénító félelmedet. Első lépésként... – Hirtelen megrezzent, amikor egy ív pergamen és egy szénceruza jelent meg mellette az asztalon, de azután felkuncogott: – Érdekes ez a szoba. Rendben, akkor nézd csak! – Felkapta a rajzeszközöket és gyorsan felvázolt valamit. 

Amikor megfordította, Harry csaknem felnevetett. A nő egy rajzfilmbe illő pókot rajzolt, a lábai behajlottak alatta, emberi arcán lökött vigyor látszott.

– Ettől még Ron sem ijedne meg. 

– Akkor beszéljünk talán Ronról. Amikor már mindenfajta félelem nélkül meg tudja érinteni ezt a vázlatot, akkor továbbléphetünk egy plüsspókra. Egy kicsit élethűbbre. És mikor azt is megszokja, akkor valami még élethűbbre, és így tovább. Egész addig, míg végül a végső feladata az lenne, hogy hagyja, hogy egy élő tarantellapók mászkáljon rajta. 

Erre már kuncogni kezdett Harry. A tarantellákat össze sem lehet hasonlítani az akromantulákkal, de dr. Goode-tól nem várhatja el, hogy ezt tudja.

– Tehát mit tegyek én? 

– Harry – mondta türelmesen a doktornő. – Azért használtam a pókos példát, hogy _ne mondjam el_ , hogy mit tegyél. Az a legjobb, ha te saját magad alakítod a lépéseket a saját terápiádban. Hogyan kezdenél hozzá? 

– Hmm. Hát, felteszem, hogy felmennék a Bagolyházba, és... – Ettől a gondolattól felélénkült. – De hát azt már meg is tettem és egyáltalán nem zavart. Közvetlenül az ablaknál álltam és Hedvighez beszéltem, sőt még le is néztem... – _megpróbáltam megkeresni Lucius Malfoy szobrát_ – ...és eszembe sem jutott, hogy aggódjak amiatt, hogy leeshetek. 

– Akkor nem tériszonyod van.

– De amikor túl magasan repülök, elkezdek szédülni, és a tenyerem megizzad, és a szívem mintha ki akarna ugrani a helyéről, annyira kalapál...

– A pánik klasszikus tünetei – értett egyet vele a doktornő. – Beszéltél valakivel erről? 

– Nem. 

– A hozzászoktatás általánosan használt kezelése a fóbiának, de amit te leírtál, az inkább a pánikhoz hasonlít. Azt ajánlom, hogy mond el valakinek, akiben bízol, hogy ez a problémád. Valakinek, aki jól tud repülni és hajlandó volna dolgozni veled azon, hogy legyőzd ezt. 

– Úgy, hogy először földközelben repülünk? 

– Az felzaklat, ha alacsonyan repülsz? 

– Egyáltalán nem.

– Akkor annak nem lenne gyógyító hatása. Magasan repülj, de olyan valaki társaságában, aki tud neked segíteni, ha a félelem miatt nem tudsz koncentrálni. Később már nem lesz szükséged támaszra. 

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. Nem lelkesedett a gondolatért, hogy bárkinek is elmondja. Mit gondolnának egy fogóról, aki nem tud öt-hat méternél magasabbra emelkedni a levegőben anélkül, hogy úgy ne érezné, hogy forog a világ alatta? 

– Harry – mondta dr. Goode. Megvárta, amíg Harry felnézett rá. – Azok, akik elismerik a gyengeségüket, erősebbek, mint azok, aki erre nem képesek. 

– Lehet, hogy így van, de a többiek gyengébbnek látják őket, nem igaz? És nekem muszáj... úgy értem, az emberek azt várják tőlem... – Felsóhajtott. – Nem tudom, hogyan magyarázzam el anélkül, hogy nagyképűnek tűnnék, vagy olyan dolgokról beszélnék, amiknek titokban kell maradniuk...

– Ezért javasoltam, hogy olyan valakinek beszélj a problémádról, akiben bízol. Egy igaz barát nem fog kevesebbet gondolni rólad, ha elismered, hogy a segítségére van szükséged. 

Harry tudta, de... 

– Nem akarom, hogy az emberek megtudják, hogy már nem tudok úgy repülni, mint régen. 

– De ugyanúgy tudsz repülni, mint régen – mosolygott a terapeuta. – Csak lehetőséget kell adnod magadnak, hogy elfogadd ezt. 

– De... de... – Harry nem is tudta, mit mondjon. Valószínűleg gondolkodni fog rajta, de ezt nem akarta hangosan elismerni, úgyhogy inkább felállt. – Vissza kell mennem a Griffendélbe. 

– Nyugodtan küldj egy baglyot nekem, ha szükségét érzed – emelkedett fel dr. Goode is. 

Harry bólintott, és azt mondta magának, hogy nem kellene meglepődnie azon, hogy a doktornő jártasabb a varázsvilágban, mint ahogy azt ő gondolta. 

– Vissza kellene mennünk Dumbledore irodájába, hogy maga is hazaindulhasson. 

– Meg kell mondanom, ezt a szobát sokkal jobban élveztem, mint azt a fürdőszobát. 

Harry elvörösödött. 

– Bocsi, de akkor nem jutott eszembe jobb. 

– Ne emészd magad miatta. – Megint elmosolyodott, kedves, ugyanakkor fürkésző arckifejezéssel. – Bárhol találkozhatunk, ahol csak szeretnél. Akár a fürdőben is, ha kedved tartja. Akkor a jövő héten? 

– Miért engem kérdez? Nekem nincs beleszólásom ebbe a kezelésbe. 

– A következő találkozóval kapcsolatban lehetőséget adok neked a beleszólásra. 

– Hát... majd tudatom magával – döntött Harry. 

A terapeuta bólintott, azután mozdulatlanul tűrte, hogy Harry ráterítse a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt és rádobjon egy bűbájt, ami elnémítja a léptei zaját visszafele menet Dumbledore irodája felé. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Nevetséges, milyen megátalkodottan ki akarod hagyni az Etikát – mondta keményen Draco péntek este. – Már kedden is rémes volt, amikor eltűntél az Átváltoztatástan végén. Amit tegnap csináltál, az már egyenesen durva volt. Eltűnni a folyosón miközben pont beszélünk veled? 

– A te hibád – vont vállat Harry. – Én most is az Átváltoztatás végén léptem volna le, de te, Ron és Hermione annyira vigyáztatok rám, hogy lehetetlen volt. Így aztán útközben mondtam búcsút nektek.

– Ez elég érdekes megfogalmazás. Te egyszerűen eltűntél a levegőben egy mondat kellős közepén! 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Ne várd, hogy azt mondjam "sajnálom", mert az nem lenne igaz, rendben? 

Draco szemei acélosan csillantak meg. 

– Legközelebb nemcsak szemmel tartalak, de foglak is. 

– Csak rajta! – Harrynek már ki volt dolgozva a következő ötlete. 

– Mit tervezel? Az Etika szabotálásán kívül? 

– Miből gondolod, hogy bármit is tervezek? – Harry elvette a csésze teát, ami a mellette lévő asztalkán jelent meg. Furcsa, hogy a szoba mindig felajánlott neki valami innivalót. – Egyébként unom már ezt a beszélgetést. Inkább arról az új varázslatról hallanék többet, amit a legutóbbi DS-en mutattál. A halálfalók sok hasonló ráolvasást használnak? 

– Felteszem a _nem-latinra_ gondolsz. – Draco kinyújtotta a lábait és a levegőben egyensúlyozott velük, amíg meg nem jelent alattuk egy sámli. Akkor önelégült mosollyal ráeresztette őket. – Nem sokat. Az a varázsige az európai varázsló kultúrán kívülről származik, és a halálfalók összességében meglehetősen előítéletesek, ahogy azt te is megfigyelhetted. 

– Milyen óvatosan fogalmaztál. 

– Továbbmehetek, és rámutathatok a nyilvánvaló párhuzamra Voldemort és Hitler között. Világuralmi törekvések, származással kapcsolatos rögeszme... 

Ha megpróbálta lenyűgözni Harryt, sikerrel járt. 

– Rengeteget tanultál a mugli történelemről!

– Nem igazán hiszem, hogy „rengetegnek" lehet nevezni, ha tisztában vagyok a század legjelentősebb eseményeivel. És egyébként is, már azelőtt hallottam a 2. világháborúról, mielőtt elkezdtem órákat venni Burbage professzortól.

– El tudom képzelni – mondta szárazon Harry. – Hitler pontosan olyan embernek tűnik, akit a halálfalók csodálnának. 

– Nem, róla csak a Mugliismereten tanultam. De Lucius beszélt nekem az atombombáról. Azt gondolta, hogy hatásos érvként lehet felhasználni abban a vitában, hogy miért kell minél korábban kiirtani a muglikat, ugyanis azzal szemben a mágia valószínűleg tehetetlen, ha egyszer a muglik eleget tudnának a varázsvilágról ahhoz, hogy megpróbálják elpusztítani. – Harryre pillantott. – Ne aggódj, ha nem tudod, hogy mit mondj erre. Legutóbb sem tudtál mit mondani, amikor erről beszélgettünk. 

Harry bólintott. Meg akarta kérdezni Dracót, hogy kapott-e híreket a mugli barátnőjétől, de úgy vélte, jobb ha őt nem emlegeti fel. A lány valószínűleg nem írt azóta, és csak felbosszantaná Dracót, ha eszébe juttatná. 

Tehát arról kérdezett, ami egész nap foglalkoztatta, amióta reggel áttúrta a ládáját és az összes zsebét.

– Nem tudod, hol a széfem kulcsa? 

Draco szemei megint megvillantak. 

– De, igen, természetesen tudom. 

Harrynek nem tetszett ez a hanghordozás. 

– Csak azt ne mond..., hogy a Mardekárban tartottam! 

Ahogy az utóbbi időben minden, ez is nagyon eszementnek hangzott, de azt jelenthette, hogy teljesen megbízott a ládáján lévő védővarázslatokban. Különben soha nem bízott volna a mardekárosokban, hogy érintetlenül hagynak bármit, ami az övé. 

– Igen, az alagsorban van, de nem a Mardekárban. 

Harry vöröset látott. 

– Az a szívtelen kígyó! _Elvette_ , igaz? Ugyanúgy elvette a kulcsomat, ahogy elvette a köpenyemet, a tükrömet és a Roxfort-térképemet is! 

– Ne baromkodj – mondta szemrehányón Draco. – Ezzel csak azt bizonyítod, hogy fogalmad sincs, milyen ember az apánk. 

– Ő _nem_ az apám! 

– De az, akár elfogadod, akár nem, és unalmas, hogy állandóan vitatod. Na mármost, ahogy mondtam, Perselus azért vette el a tükröt, mert fekete mágia szivárgott belőle miután soha nem próbált módon használtad, és azért vette el a térképet, hogy segítsen felmenteni engem, amikor gyilkossággal vádoltak. És akkor vette el a köpenyedet, amikor én visszaéltem vele, és félő volt, hogy megint megteszem. Ezek egyikéért sem hibáztathatod őt. 

– De igen – mondta hevesen Harry. – Elvette a térképemet, hogy segítsen neked. Amit még meg is értek, ha gyilkosságról volt szó, de ami a köpenyt illeti, azért vette el _tőlem_ , mert _te_ hülye voltál! Nem látod, hogy ez milyen igazságtalan? 

– A tőle telhető legjobbat próbálta... – Draco a zsebeibe lökte a kezeit. – Igen, rendben, ez tényleg igazságtalan volt. De _engem_ hibáztass érte, ne őt! 

De Harry nem így akarta. Ő mindenért _Pitont_ akarta hibáztatni. Tudta, hogy ez a vágya ésszerűtlen, de ez nem akadályozta meg, hogy így érezzen. 

– Legyen. Te... tudtad, hogy Piton és Dumbledore még mindig nem hajlandóak visszaadni a térképemet? 

– Nem, de... 

– De mi? – kérdezte Harry. – Mit tudsz? Mire használják? 

– Nem mondták el nekem. 

– De te akkor is tudsz valamit – hajolt előre Harry. – Tudom, hogy van valami elképzelésed. 

– Nem több egy logikus következtetésnél. Perselus aggódik érted, te meg a közelébe sem mész nyílt parancs nélkül. A térkép segítségével legalább látja, hogy merre vagy... 

Harry már végiggondolta ezt. 

– Valami másról lehet szó. Dumbledore valami Rend-ügyről beszélt. 

– Aha! Ebben az esetben viszont nem tudok segíteni. Mondtam már, hogy nekem nem sokat mondanak el. 

– És mi a helyzet a kulcsommal? – Harry hangja megvető lett. – Felteszem, hogy Piton magának követelte, és jó oka volt rá. 

– Egyáltalán nem követelte. Te magad adtad neki. 

– Én aztán nem! 

– Vagy hagyd ezt abba, hogy hazugsággal vádolsz, vagy adj be nekem igazságszérumot!

Harry duzzogva nézett rá. 

– Jó, rendben, akkor én adtam neki. Volt rá valami különös okom? 

– Azt mondtad, hagyni akarod, hogy gondoskodjanak rólad, mert abban nem volt részed mialatt felnőttél. Mintha azt gondoltad volna, hogy anélkül soha nem leszel teljes személyiség. Elismerem, hogy akkoriban gyengeelméjűnek gondoltalak ezért, de most, hogy azért tudok egy és mást a pszichológiáról... Hogy is mondjam? Talán ésszerű felismerés volt a részedről. 

– Azt akartam, hogy gondoskodjanak rólam? – Harry betegnek érezte magát. – Ez nem lehet igaz. Évek óta tudom, hogy senkire nem számíthatok! 

– Nem gondolod, hogy számíthatsz Ronra és Hermione-re? És most már, talán, egy kicsit... rám is? 

Harry szemei megvetően villantak. 

– Én a felnőttekre gondoltam. 

– Én csak azt tudom, hogy úgy érezted, számíthatsz Perselusra. – Draco felsóhajtott. – Harry! Vedd már észre! Az az ember bármit megtenne érted. 

– Akkor ebbe beletartozik az is, hogy visszaadja a kulcsomat – húzta össze a szemét Harry. 

– Nem tudom. Arra kérted, hogy tartsa magánál, amíg felnőtt nem leszel. 

– Felnőtt vagyok. 

– Felnőtt és önálló. Addig nem akartad visszakapni, amíg iskolába jársz. 

– Hát, most már akarom! 

– Ha pénzre van szükséged, akkor én természetesen... 

Harry hátrahőkölt. 

– Nem fogadok el pénzt tőled! 

– Nem értem, hogy miért. Ez nem a Malfoy-ügyletekből származó mocskos pénz! A mostani vagyonom Sirius Blacktől van, jól tudod. Bizonyos értelemben a tiéd is.

– Akkor sem fogadom el! A kulcsomat akarom! 

– Hát akkor kérd el Perselustól – mondta bedühödve Draco. – És ha nem adja vissza, akkor kérd tőle a zsebpénzedet! 

– A zsebpénzemet!? 

– Igen, a zsebpénzedet. Minden héten, ha esik, ha fúj, odaadja nekünk, de a te esetedben valószínűleg nem akarta felbolygatni a sárkányfészket. 

_Jól tette. Amúgy meg ez nem megoldás számomra._

– Szeretnék bagoly-rendelni valamit, és nem akarom postán küldeni a pénzt – motyogta Harry. – Szükségem van a kulcsomra. 

– Akkor... – Draco felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Ki beszélt neked bagoly-rendelésről? 

Harry megpróbált visszaemlékezni. 

– Fogalmam sincs. 

– Tavaly _én_ magyaráztam el, addig soha nem hallottál róla. – Draco mosolygott. – Több dologra emlékszel, mint gondolnád! 

Harryt ez fellelkesíthette volna, de az, hogy tud a bagoly-rendelésről, még nem fog neki segíteni abban, hogy Siriusszal beszéljen.

– Jó, de attól még akarhatom a kulcsomat. 

– Akkor beszélned kell Perselusszal. 

Harry beharapta az alsó ajkát. 

– Nem tudnád megszerezni nekem? 

– A védővarázslatai védik. 

– De hiszen a Veritaserum-ot is sikerült megszerezned... 

– Igen, megszereztem, de nem vagyok öngyilkos-jelölt, hogy heteken belül kétszer is áttörjem a védővarázslatát – mondta kíméletlenül Draco. – Különösen nem akkor, ha az ellenkezik az érdekeimmel. Én azt akarom, hogy _te_ beszélj Perselusszal, Harry. Ha a kulcsodért, akkor azért. 

– Rendben – ugrott fel Harry. – Most azonnal indulok hozzá! 

– Ne mondd el, hogy tőlem tudod, hogy nála van a kulcsod. 

– Pedig el kellene mondanom neki – nézett rá mérgesen Harry. – De azt hiszem, az sértené az _én_ érdekeimet, úgyhogy mégsem mondom el. 

Draco felállt és megragadta Harry karját amikor az elindult kifele. 

– Még egy dolog. Legyél vele udvarias. Tudom, hogy nem szereted Perselust, de csak azért, mert nem emlékszel a vele kapcsolatos jó dolgokra. Kérlek, Harry! 

Abbahagyta, és csalódott arcáról le lehetett olvasni, hogy rájött: csak a levegőbe beszél. 

Pedig nem így volt. Nem egészen. Draco ugyanis azt mondta, _kérlek._ Harry tudta, hogy nem kellene, hogy ez ekkora hatással legyen rá, de nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül. Dracótól nem. 

– Megteszem, ami tőlem telik. 

– Szeretnéd, ha veled mennék? 

– Nem, tudom az utat. 

Ezzel Harry elhagyta a Szükség Szobáját, és egyenesen a pincébe ment. 

De Piton nem volt otthon. Harry hiába álldogált a folyosón, a férfi lakosztályába vezető ajtó nem jelent meg. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Harry egész éjszaka a kulcsa miatt bánkódott, és jóval éjfél után merült bele ködös, vagy inkább vizes álmába. 

Szombat reggel, amint befejezte a reggelit, azonnal Pitonnal akart beszélni. Mivel annyira nehéz volt mostanában a nyomára bukkanni, Harry a tanári asztalnál környékezte meg. _Ez legalább segít abban, hogy a beszélgetés civilizált keretek között maradjon. El tudom képzelni, hogy üvöltözök Pitonnal, sőt, még Dumbledore jelenlétében is megteszem, de az összes tanár előtt egy kicsit más lenne._

– Uram? 

Piton felnézett a _Bájitalok Negyedévente_ folyóiratból, amit éppen olvasott. Amikor a tekintetük találkozott, szinte kiesett az újság a kezéből. 

– Harry! – mondta gyenge hangon. A következő pillanatban visszanyerte szokásos lélekjelenléte egy részét. – Mit tehetek érted? 

_Talán visszaadhatná a kulcsomat..._ De nem kezdhette így, mert nem akarta elfecsegni, hogy mit mondott neki Draco.

– Meg kell keresnem valamit – mondta, nem nézve azokba a sötét szemekbe, mert azok túl sokat megláttak volna, és ő azt nem szerette. – Már... már mindenhol megnéztem, ahol lehet, úgyhogy azt gondoltam, talán lent hagytam az... az ön lakosztályában. 

– Ez lehetséges. Én magam bátorítottalak, hogy néhány dolgodat hagyd otthon. 

_Otthon._ Harry utálta, hogy ettől a szótól egy kis nyilallást érez. Leküzdötte az érzést – az amúgy is haszontalan volt, mivel neki nem volt otthona, bármit is mondjon Piton – és olyan kifejezéstelen arcot vágott, amilyenre csak képes volt. 

– Akkor most szét kell néznem. 

– Természetesen a védővarázslatok átengednek, kérned sem kell.

Ha Harrynek valóban szándékában állt volna kutatni a kulcsa után, simán beleegyezik, ami hiba lett volna. Szerencsére, _nem akart_ egyedül maradni Piton lakosztályában, és még véletlenül sem akart olyan benyomást kelteni, hogy tudja, hogyan lehet oda bejutni. 

– Ööö... csak ott kell állnom a folyosón, és kinyílik az ajtó? 

Piton szemei mintha elsötétültek volna, habár az biztosan lehetetlen volt. 

– Draco azt mondta, hogy láttad őt a helyes sorrendben érinteni a köveket, hogy be tudjon jutni. 

– Nem figyeltem. – Amikor Piton nem válaszolt erre, Harry úgy döntött, hogy hihetőbbé kell tennie a hazugságot. – Miért is jegyeztem volna meg? Mint maga is mondta, tavaly nem volt varázserőm, úgyhogy feltételeztem, hogy az ajtó nem ugyanúgy működik mindkettőnknek. Mégis ugyanúgy működik? 

– Igen. Megmutatom, ha kívánod. 

Volt egy kis habozás a szavaiban, mintha visszautasításra számítana. Harry megrázta a fejét, a hangsúlyra, és nem a szavakra reagálva. 

– Ah, persze! – Piton hangja most már összeszedett volt. – Akkor meg fogom kérni Dracót, hogy megint mutassa meg. 

– Nem, úgy értem... – Nyelt egyet és felemelte a tekintetét. – Maga is megmutathatja, uram. Mehetnénk most? Vagy amikor befejezte a reggelijét. 

– Most azonnal indulhatunk. Remélem megtalálod a hiányzó dolgodat. 

Piton felállt, mire a tányérja a reggelivel eltűnt. Harrynek volt egy halvány gyanúja, hogy az még tele volt étellel. A teáscsészéje is legalább félig volt. Ettől egy kis bűntudata lett, ami butaságnak tűnt, mert nem akart törődni azzal, hogy Piton kihagy egy étkezést, de ez mégiscsak számított valahol. 

_Ez csak azért van, mert tudom, hogy milyen éhesnek lenni,_ mondta magának, miközben Piton intett neki, hogy kerülje meg a tanári asztalt. 

Dumbledore nem volt a helyén, Hagriddal beszélt az eszmecseréjük alatt, de valószínűleg annak minden szavát hallotta, abból, ahogy feléjük nézett és boldogan mosolygott amikor Harry Piton mellé lépett. 

– Erre rövidebb – mondta Piton halkan, miközben egy, a tanári asztal mögött lévő ajtóhoz vezette. 

– Jó. – Harry amúgy sem szeretett volna végigsétálni a Nagytermen Pitonnal. Nem akarta, hogy az emberek azt beszéljék, hogy egyenesbe jöttek, vagy ilyesmi, mert az nem fog megtörténni. 

Néhány percig egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, de amikor elérték az első lépcsősort, ami a pincébe vezetett, Piton megtörte a csendet. 

– Hogy vagy? 

– Jól. 

– A bekötözött csuklód mást mond. 

_A fenébe_. Egy újabb nyilallás. _Piton vajon tudja, hogy érzékeny területet érint ezzel? Tudja, hogy fiatalabb koromban hányszor tértem vissza az iskolába horzsolásokkal tele, azt remélve, hogy valaki észreveszi azokat, hogy valakit érdekelni fogok, csak hogy rájöjjek..._

– Nem komoly – mondta gyorsan Harry. Arra a másik dologra nem gondolhat. Petúnia néni amúgy is halott. Semmi értelme a múlton bánkódni. 

– Találkoztál Madam Pomfrey-jel? 

– Igen. 

– Ez érdekes, tekintve, hogy ő semmit nem tud a sérülésedről – mondta gúnyosan Piton. 

Legalább most jobban hasonlított arra a Pitonra, akit Harry ismert és utált. Második természete volt, hogy megpróbálja csapdába ejteni és beugratni Harryt. 

– Kedves, hogy megkérdezi, amikor már úgyis tudja a választ. 

– De arra az általános kérdésre nem tudom a választ, hogy ki vagy te manapság. Megpróbállak megint megismerni téged. Hasznos, bár ijesztő megtudni, hogy ezentúl gátlástalanul hazudni fogsz nekem. 

– Nem _hazudtam_ magának – csattant fel Harry. – Maga azt kérdezte, hogy találkoztam-e Madam Pomfrey-jel, és én _találkoztam_ vele. Csak nem jártam _nála_ az elmúlt héten.

– Feltételezem, hogy sértésnek vennéd, ha szóvá tenném, hogy mardekároshoz illően tudod csavarni a szót.

– Jól gondolja. 

– Akkor csak arra mutatok rá, hogy ez ugyanakkor gyerekes is volt. 

Harry összeszorította a fogait és felgyorsította a lépteit, azt kívánva, bárcsak nyíltan követelhetné a kulcsát. Bármi, csak túl lenne ezen a megpróbáltatáson. 

– Hogy mennek az órák? – kérdezte Piton, könnyedén lépést tartva vele. 

– Tudja, nem kell udvariasan csevegnie velem – mondta Harry, mindent megpróbálva, ami csak telt tőle, hogy udvarias maradjon. De nem csak azért, mert Draco azt mondta, hogy „kérlek". Harry nem volt ostoba. Akart valamit Pitontól, és biztosabb, hogy megkapja azt, ha nem mondja ki, ami a fejében van, az ugyanis valahogy így hangzana: _nekünk nincs semmi mondanivalónk egymás számára, úgyhogy abbahagyná, hogy megpróbál találni valami témát?_

– Ahogy akarod. 

Csöndben sétáltak megint néhány percig, de ez sokkal kevésbé volt kielégítő, mint ahogy Harry várta. Azon töprengett, hogy Piton mire gondolhat. Talán könnyebb volna valami ártalmatlan dolgon tartani a férfi figyelmét, hogy ne tudja arra használni az intelligenciáját, hogy eltöpreng azon, Harry szokatlan viselkedésének nincs-e valami indítéka az elmondotton kívül. 

– Feltételezem, hogy minden tanár értesült a hidra-problémáról. 

Ha Piton meg is lepődött azon, hogy beszélni hallja Harryt, jól leplezte. 

– Igen, de általános az egyetértés abban, hogy valószínűleg nem lesznek komoly következmények. Néhány fiatal hidra valószínűleg képtelen lesz megvédeni magát a tó többi teremtményétől. 

– Hagrid is pont ettől fél. 

Piton felkuncogott, a hang annyira furcsa és váratlan volt, hogy Harry majdnem megbotlott. 

– Úgy értettem, hogy megeszik őket, nem pedig, hogy párosodnak velük. 

– Mik esznek kölyökhidrákat? 

– Például a cápedlik. 

– Cápedlik? 

– Egy mágikus cápafajta. 

– Ó, csodálatos! – _Dumbledore kiküldött diákokat, hogy cápákkal ússzanak._

– A második próba alatt téli álmot aludtak – tette hozzá Piton. 

Harry megremegett. Nem szerette azt a gondolatot, hogy Piton elég jól ismeri őt ahhoz, hogy tudja, mire gondol. De ez nem lehetett legilimencia, mert nem volt köztük szemkontaktus. 

Akkorra elérték azt a falat, ami Piton ajtaját takarta. 

– Tedd a kezed erre a kőre – mutatta Piton, és megvárta, hogy Harry felnyúljon. – Most pedig használd a pálcád, hogy ebben a sorrendben érintsd meg vele az ujjaidat. 

Mutatóujjával megérintette Harry ujjait, de Harryre hagyta, hogy a pálcájával megismételje a mozdulatokat és kinyissa az ajtót. 

– Talán meg kellene változtatnia a sorrendet – mondta Harry, ahogy belépett. Nem helyes, hogy ő ide bármikor be tud jutni. Végül is, igazából nem tartozott ide. – És változtassa meg a védővarázslatokat a kandallóján is. Úgy értem... úgy értem... 

– Nem – mondta halk hangon Piton. – Azt akarom, hogy be tudj jönni, amikor csak szeretnél. 

Harry megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha ezek a szavak nem is hangzottak volna el. 

– Hát akkor azt hiszem körülnézek a... a szobában. 

– A szobádban, vagy a társalgóban? 

– A hálószobában. – Harry határozottan nem akarta a saját szobájának nevezni azt. 

Piton kissé előre hajolt és Harry szemébe nézett. 

– Szeretnéd, ha magadra hagynálak? 

Harry szerette volna, de azzal elszalasztaná a lehetőségét, hogy megkérje Pitont, adja vissza a kulcsot, amint a keresése csődöt mond. De nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy kimondja, szeretné, ha Piton ott maradna. Nem lett volna tisztességes vele szemben, ha tévedésben hagyná, hogy Harry kezd hozzászokni, amikor ez nem igaz. 

Habár... Piton mikor volt tisztességes Harryvel? 

Erre egyértelmű volt a válasz, bármennyire is nem tetszett neki. Az elmúlt év során Piton egyértelműen tett némi erőfeszítést, és most is, amikor segített Harrynek bejutni ide, hogy megtalálhassa a dolgait. 

– Hát... ahogy akarja – mormolta végül. 

– Rendben. Akkor leülök idekint és elolvasom az újságomat. – Piton arcvonásai megremegtek kissé. 

– Mi van? 

– Úgy tűnik, hogy az asztalnál hagytam – nézett le az üres kezeire, és megrázta a fejét. – De a körülményekre tekintettel ez talán nem meglepő. 

Harry azt gondolta, hogy ez igenis meglepő. _Hogy zavarhatta meg Pitont ennyire, hogy beszéltem vele egy percet? Ez egyáltalán nem vall rá. De Draco is mondott valamit arról, hogy ennek a helyzetnek a feszültsége hatással van Pitonra._

Harrynek nem tetszett a gondolat. Nem akart fontos lenni Pitonnak. Nem akart sokat jelenteni Pitonnak. 

Olyan gyorsan, amennyire csak lehetett anélkül, hogy nevetségessé vált volna, Harry bement abba a szobába, ami _valaha_ az övé volt, és bezárta az ajtót. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy tizenöt perc elég lesz. 

Amikor letelt, kinyitotta a hálószobaajtót. 

– Nincs itt – mondta, odafigyelve, hogy a hangja kifejezéstelen maradjon. – Gondolom, nem tudja, hogy hol lehet. 

– Lehet, hogy mégis tudom – mondta Piton, kinyitotta addig csukva tartott szemét és felkelt. – Mit keresel? 

– A széfem kulcsát. 

Harrynek minden akaraterejére és önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne pillantson Pitonra diadalmasan, amikor kimondta a szavakat. Vagy inkább kíváncsian. Az igazat megvallva, égett a kíváncsiságtól, hogy Piton vajon hogyan fogja kezelni ezt a helyzetet. _Vajon egyenesen belehazudik a képembe, és azt mondja, hogy fogalma sincs, hol a kulcs, vagy úgy tesz, mintha segítene keresni?_

– Aha. – Piton megköszörülte a torkát. – Számítanom kellett volna erre. De mivel a roxmorts-i látogatásokat idén megritkították... 

– Voldemort támadásai miatt. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy a diákokat fogja megcélozni, és egyből az Expresszel kezdi. – Harry vállat vont. – És nem, senki nem beszélt róla, csak olvastam az újságokat. Most majd azokat is elveszi? 

– A jó doktor utasításai alapján azok maradhatnak. 

_A jó doktor._ Harry megremegett. 

– Mit is mondott a kulcsomról? 

– Nem számítottam rá, hogy kérni fogod. 

Harry dühösen összehúzta a szemét, de nem akarta túljátszani. 

– Miről beszél? Tudja, hogy hol van? _Magánál_ van? 

– Nálam van. 

– Elvette a kulcsomat?! – kiáltott Harry. Ez valószínűleg túlzás volt, de a következő pillanatban már nem színészkedett, a harag igazi volt. – Elvette a kulcsomat, a köpenyemet, a tükrömet, és a térképemet sem adta vissza! 

– Csak azért van nálam a kulcsod, mert nekem adtad. 

– Na persze! Miért adtam volna? 

– Miért válaszolnék erre, ha te úgyis kételkedni fogsz, bármilyen magyarázatot adok is? – kérdezte Piton gúnyosan. – De saját magadnak talán hinni fogsz. 

– Hogy mi? 

– Itt várj meg! 

Piton eltűnt azon a folyosón, ami a nappaliból nyílt. Kevesebb, mint egy percen belül visszajött, kezében egy pergamentekerccsel. 

– Figyelmeztetlek, hogy kiborítónak fogod találni ennek a tartalmát. 

– Annál is kiborítóbbnak, hogy maga elkobozta a széfem kulcsát? 

– De még mennyire. – Piton a kanapé felé intett. – Talán le kellene ülnöd. 

– Nem szükséges. 

Azonban a harmadik mondatnál Harry lába már annyira remegett, hogy mégis lehuppant a kanapéra. 

_**Kedves Piton professzor!**_

_**Megkérném, tegye el ezt a kulcsot nekem valami biztos helyre, amíg nagykorú nem leszek, és a saját lábamra nem állok. Nemrég mondta nekem ezt, amikor kérdeztem, mit szeretne a legjobban. Végiggondoltam, amiről beszélgettünk, és rájöttem, hogy ez nagyon jó ötlet. Emlékszem, egyszer azt mondtam magának, hogy nem tudom, hogyan kell valakinek a gyerekeként viselkedni, és ez talán még ma is megállja a helyét, ám egy dologban már biztos vagyok: Maga viszont tudja, hogyan kell apaként viselkedni, és nagyon jól csinálja.**_

_**Tényleg nagyon szeretnék a fia lenni, de úgy tűnik, egész eddig ez megállt a szavak szintjén, nem tudtam tenni is, amit mondok. Hogy ennek mi köze a pénzhez? Túlságosan hozzá vagyok szokva, hogy saját magamról gondoskodjak, de ezzel pontosan érzem, hogy az életemből valami fontos kimarad, és miközben egy majdnem független felnőtt vagyok, ahogy maga is mondta, soha nem tudom meg, mit hagyok ki. Maga azt hitte, még azt sem tudom, hogy anyagilag is gondoskodnia kell rólam, pedig én ezt tudtam ám, csak el se mertem hinni, annyira elérhetetlennek tűnt számomra, ha érti mire gondolok. De most végre máshogy gondolom. **_

_**Tehát... megkérhetném, fogja, és tegye el ezt a kulcsot nekem valami biztos helyre, amíg a saját lábamra nem állok?** _

_**A legmélyebb tisztelettel,**_

_**Harry James Potter** _

– Rosszul vagyok – nyöszörgött Harry, amikor végzett az olvasással. 

– Szeretnél egy bájitalt? 

– Nem. – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Azt hiszem, csak a kulcsomat akarom. Visszaadja? 

Piton kinyitotta a tenyerét, és ott volt, sötéten csillogott a sápadt bőrén. 

Harry kinyúlt, hogy elvegye, de szinte elragadta.

– Akkor most megyek. 

– Maradj néhány pillanatig. Sokkot kaptál. 

– Igen – mondta rekedten Harry. A levél szavai csengtek a fejében. Mind hibásak voltak, de nem azért, mintha hamisítvány lett volna a levél, vagy valami hasonló ostoba dolog miatt. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez az ő levele. Rosszabb dolog miatt: a szavak pont azok voltak, amikről már régen eldöntötte, hogy soha nem mondja el őket senkinek. Régóta tudta, hogy sok olyan dolog hiányzik az életéből, amiket más gyerekek természetesnek tartanak, olyan dolgok, amikről más gyerekek nem is tudják, hogy birtokolnak. Az, hogy elmondta Pitonnak, hogy így érez... ettől megint rosszul lett. – Én... én... ez a levél többé már nem igazán érvényes, remélem tudja. 

– Ezért adtam vissza a kulcsot. 

– Ó, igen, tényleg. – Harry megint megköszörülte a torkát, azután csodával határos módon sikerült elterelnie a gondolatait arról, hogy az előző évben mekkora bolondot csinált magából. – Maga egy igazi képmutató, hogy megmutatta ezt, miután minden barátomnak megtiltotta, hogy bármit is elmondjon arról, mi történt velem, amikor még örökbefogadott voltam. 

– Még mindig örökbefogadott vagy – mondta szárazon Piton. – És nem, nem hiszem, hogy képmutató leszek attól, hogy megmutatok neked egy papírfecnit. Ez alig különbözik attól, mint amikor Filius visszaadja neked a hatodévben írt esszéidet. 

– Ez azért más, mint egy esszé. – Harry az előtte álló asztalra hajította a tekercset. Nem is tudta, hogy miért fogta még mindig. – De... várjon csak! Honnan tud maga egyáltalán az esszékről? 

Piton sokat mondó pillantással nézett rá. 

– Hogy merészel beszélni rólam a többi tanárral?! 

– Úgy, hogy a fiam vagy. 

– És gondolja, hogy ez feljogosítja... 

– Harry! – szakította félbe Piton. – Már majdnem zöld vagy. Biztos, hogy nem kérsz egy gyomornyugtató főzetet? 

Harry hatalmas levegőt vett, de még mindig úgy érezte, mintha görcsölne a hasa.

– Rendben! De ne ízesítse izomlazítóval, vagy valami olyannal, amivel eléri hogy itt maradjak! 

– A szavamat adom. 

– Egy mardekáros szava, na persze! – Amint kimondta eszébe jutott Draco figyelmeztetése Harry házakkal kapcsolatos képmutatásáról. 

Elvörösödött, összeszorította az ajkait és keresztbe tette a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Mire Piton visszatért, eléggé lenyugodott, hogy megigya a bájitalt, bár először látványosan megszagolgatta azt. 

– Semmivel sem érzem jobban magam. 

– Adj neki öt percet. Nos, ahogy mondtam, továbbra is megbeszélem a professzoraiddal a tanulmányi előmeneteledet. Ez minden felelősségteljes szülőnek feladata, és amíg a fiam vagy, én... 

_Amíg a fiam vagy..._

– Ez az! – szakította félbe Harry. Nem is tudta, hogy ez miért nem jutott hamarabb eszébe. Talán mert nem volt közvetlen emléke az örökbefogadásról. Vagy talán Draco korábbi megjegyzése miatt a bírósági határozatról. Az örökbefogadás nyilvánvalóan valami fajta jogi eljárás volt. A varázsvilágban valószínűleg mágikus eljárás is, de ha létre lehetett hozni, akkor van rá esély, hogy vissza is lehet csinálni _._ Valahogy. – Csak törölnünk kell az örökbefogadást! És akkor nem leszek többé a fia! 

Piton leült a Harry melletti székbe és az asztalra támaszkodva előre hajolt. 

– Nekem az nem jelentene különbséget. 

– Akkor nem lesz kifogása a bírósági eljárás megindítása ellen, vagy amire szükség van hozzá.

– Éppen ellenkezőleg, nagyon is kifogásolnám. 

– Miért? Mi kell a... visszaadoptáláshoz? Van ilyen szó egyáltalán? 

Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta a második kérdést. 

– Kölcsönös elutasítás. 

– Ez nem hangzik túl nehéznek... 

– Felfogtad, amit mondtam? – Piton hangja metsző volt, mint egy kés, olyan, amilyennek Harry sokszor hallotta korábban, habár most mintha erősen tompított lett volna az az él. – _Kölcsönös_ elutasítás. Érted, Harry? Én _soha_ nem fogok beleegyezni, hogy eltaszítsalak téged. 

– De már nagykorú vagyok – Harry megpróbált ésszerűen érvelni. – Ne vegye sértésnek, de többé nincs szükségem apára. Visszacsinálhatnánk az egészet, és akkor maga szabad lesz, hogy... ebből... visszavegyen kicsit. 

– Jamestől is azt várnád, hogy visszavegyen, ha itt lenne? Mit gondolnál róla, mint apáról, ha beleegyezne, hogy a kérésedre megszüntesse a kapcsolatotokat? 

A korábbinál sokkal erősebb nyilallás hasított Harrybe. 

– Ez nem tisztességes! – mondta, a hangja annyira reszelős volt, hogy azt kívánta, bárcsak meg se szólalt volna. Beletelt egy percbe, amíg úgy érezte, hogy megint megszólalhat. – Ő... ő valóban az apám. Vagy az lenne, ha itt volna. 

– Akkor csak a vérségi kapcsolat alkothat igazi családot? – Piton hátradőlt a székén, és az arcán enyhén gúnyos mosollyal nézte Harryt. – Máris tájékoztatom róla Dracót. Hogyan is kellene kezdenem? Azzal a hírrel, hogy nem igazán a fiam, vagy a bejelentéssel, hogy vissza kellene változtatnia a nevét Malfoyra? 

– Nem szükséges, hogy kegyetlen legyen. 

– Bocsáss meg nekem, de a te jó néhány kijelentésed után azt hittem, hogy szükséges. 

– Draco esete más! – kiáltotta Harry. – Ő _akarja_ ezt, én meg nem! 

– Te is _akartad._ Nem volt sem trükk, sem hazugság, sem beugratás. És tettetés sem volt. _Te akartad!_

– Rendben, _akkor_ akartam! – kiáltott Harry. Nem sok mindent mondhatott, tekintettel a levélre, amit az imént olvasott. – De most már _nem_ akarom! Ez miért nem elég magának? Miért nem tud végre békén hagyni? 

– Azért, – mondta lágyan, de minden szót hangsúlyozva Piton, – mert _a fiam vagy._

– De azt semmissé tehetjük... 

– A szeretet tett a fiammá. Azt nem tudom semmissé tenni, csak mert te úgy kívánod. 

– Mondtam magának, hogy ezt ne mondja... 

– Meg is próbáltam tiszteletben tartani, mert nem akarlak zavarba hozni, de... ez igaz, akár kimondom, akár nem. 

_Basszus_ _ **.**_

– Rendben. Akkor szeressen – mondta kétségbeesetten Harry. – Nem tudom megakadályozni. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem segíthet nekem ezzel a kölcsönös elutasítás dologgal. Tegyük meg, rendben? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindennel kapcsolatosan jobban fogom érezni magam, amint azt mondhatom magamnak, hogy többé már nem vagyok örökbefogadott. Nem hiszem, hogy tudja, mennyire zavar ez engem... 

– Nagyon is tudom. Beszélhetek őszintén? 

Harry rámeredt. 

– Úgy érti, eddig visszafogta magát? 

– Fogalmad sincs, mennyire. 

– Akkor csak rajta, bármit... 

– Az örökbefogadás azért dühít fel téged, mert maga a család fogalma zaklat, vagy egyenesen rémít meg. Betegesen félsz az érzelmi elhanyagolástól, ami nem meglepő, tekintve, hogy tizenegy éves korodig nem alakítottál ki egészséges kapcsolatot senkivel, felnőttekkel pedig még kevésbé. Azért utasítasz el teljes erőből, mert az sokkal könnyebb, mint megpróbálni bízni abban, hogy én soha nem foglak elhagyni téged. 

– Maga mitől lett ilyen nagy szakértő? – gúnyolódott Harry. 

– Főleg tapasztalatból. 

– Maga megbolondult! Én nem félek attól, hogy elhagy engem! Éppen, hogy megpróbálom rávenni, ha esetleg nem vette volna eddig észre! 

– Nos, akkor sem fogom megtenni. 

Harry úgy érezte, mintha elért volna valamiféle forráspontot, és ha a belseje még jobban felmelegszik, akkor sikítani fog. 

– És miért nem? 

– Néhány okot már elmagyaráztam, de van még egy: mert megígértem neked. 

– Megígérte! 

– Igen. Soha nem foglak elutasítani téged, Harry, semmilyen körülmények között, ahogy megígértem. 

– De... de... – Harry tudta, hogy dadog, de nem bírta megállni. – De én pont azt akarom, hogy megtegye! 

– Az nem számít. 

– De... 

– Pusztán gyakorlati szempontból nézve, kérned sem lenne szabad – tette hozzá Piton. – Az itteni védővarázslatok nagyon erősek, és speciálisan úgy vannak kialakítva, hogy megakadályozzák azoknak a belépését, akik ártani akarnak neked. Több tényezőn alapulnak, ezek egyike a törvény adta jogod, hogy itt lakj. Nem tehetünk semmi olyasmit, amivel ezt aláásnánk. 

– Tehát nem fog visszaadoptálni, mert az hatással lenne a védővarázslatokra... 

– Félreértesz, és gyanítom, szándékosan. 

– Rendben, jól van! Csak azért említette a védővarázslatokat, hogy befogjam végre! 

– Nem pontosan azért, de valójában elég idős vagy, hogy megértsd, mit is kérsz, amikor „visszaadoptálásról" beszélsz. 

Harry nyelt. 

– De lehet, hogy ezek a védővarázslatok amúgy is megszűntek már. Úgy értem, hogy már nagykorú vagyok, és mindig is olyan érzésem volt, hogy a védvonalak a Dursleyknél egyre jobban halványultak, ahogy közeledtem a tizenhéthez. 

– Ezek sokkal hivatalosabbak, a kettőnk közötti törvényes kapcsolatba vannak beépítve. – Piton előhúzta a pálcáját és a falak felé suhintott vele, amik előtt azonnal felsejlett egy fényesen izzó zöld ködfal. 

– Ez az _Avada Kedavra_ színe... 

– Igen, mert az édesanyád áldozatához kapcsolódik. 

Harry szorosan becsukta a szemét, hogy ne kelljen azt látnia. 

– De én többé már nem érzem adoptáltnak magamat. Úgy értem, hogy egyáltalán nem, uram. Ez nem számít? 

– Szerencsére nem. De számítana, ha elég bolondok lennénk, hogy kinyilvánítsuk a törvényes kapcsolatunk végét. De félre ne érts megint! Az eltökéltségemnek, hogy nem utasítalak el téged _, semmi_ köze nincs ahhoz _,_ hogy szükségünk van a védővarázslatokra. 

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta az utolsó mondatot. Megértette, de képtelen volt beszélni róla. Nem akarta megint azt hallani, hogy Piton szereti őt, vagy, hogy bármi történjék is, ő Piton fia.

– Én... nos, belátom, hogy a kölcsönös elutasítás most nem lenne túl jó ötlet. De, khm, talán miután sikerül megölnöm Voldemortot... vagy talán ő öl meg engem. Akkor aztán egyáltalán nem kell majd aggódnom ilyesmik miatt. 

– Ne beszélj így. Voldemort nem fog megölni téged, a Rend gondoskodik erről. 

– Ezért van szüksége a térképre? Hogy biztosítsa, hogy Voldemort ne öljön meg? 

– Igen. 

– Kifejtené? 

– Az csak ártana a dolognak. 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Hát persze. Nos, ez mind nagyon érdekes volt, uram, de a gyomrom már jobban van, úgyhogy visszamegyek a Toronyba. 

– Csak még egy pillanat. 

– Mi az? 

Piton Harry bekötözött csuklójára mutatott. 

– Látnom kell a sérülésedet. 

– Sok szerencsét hozzá – morogta az orra alatt Harry. 

Egy másodperccel később megdöbbenve konstatálta, hogy Piton csak megpöccintette a pálcáját és a kötés eltűnt. 

– Ezt nem teheti! 

– Úgy tűnik, már meg is tettem. – Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Nem tűnsz sérültnek. 

– Éppen erre gondoltam! Sok szerencsét ahhoz, hogy meglássa, mert nincs semmi látni való! 

– Akkor miért van bekötözve a csuklód már egy hete? 

_Piton határozottan nem az a személy, akinek beszélnék a kviddics-fóbiámról_ , gondolta Harry, _vagy félelmemről, ez valószínűleg jobb kifejezés rá._

– Semmi köze hozzá!! 

– És mi az oka, hogy szükséged van a kulcsodra? 

_Ha tudná...!_

– Na, ahhoz meg főleg semmi köze! 

– Ha pénzre van szükséged, boldogan kifizetem a zsebpénzedet. Vagy, ha úgy jobban szeretnéd, meg tudom szervezni, hogy felvehesd a Gringott's-ból... 

– Mennem kell – mondta elkeseredetten Harry. 

– Rendben. – Piton megint intett a pálcájával, helyreállítva a kötést. – Jó hétvégét! 

– Na igen. Khm... 

– Ha bármi másra szükséged lenne az itteni dolgaidból, nyugodtan gyere érte. A lakosztályom mindig be fog engedni. 

– Aha – mondta megint Harry. – Uram... én... 

Piton csak várt, egyik szemöldökét kissé felhúzva. 

A baj az volt, hogy Harry nem tudta, mit is akar mondani. Feldühítette Piton közelsége. Akár ésszerű volt, akár nem, az érzelem nagyon is jelen volt, és semmi nem tudta megváltoztatni. A levél sem a kulcsáról... a Potter serleg sem, ami díszhelyet foglalt el a kandallópárkányon, azt bizonyítva, hogy Piton valóban szívesen látott egy Potter az otthonában és az életében. 

Habár természetesen a Piton serlegek voltak középen... 

Harry mereven bámulta a sorban álló hat ragyogó serleget, és olyan érzése volt, hogy valami hibádzik. Volt egy erős érzése, hogy a Piton feliratúaknak nem is kellene itt lenniük... de ez nevetséges volt. Ezek végül is Piton szobái, miért ne lehetne öröksége a saját családjától? 

És _Harrynek_ miért ne lehetne a sajátjától, és miért ne tarthatná ott, ahova tartozik, ahol él, vagyis fent a Toronyban? Ez nem az otthona, legalább is nem a szó azon értelmében, ami számít. Talán egyszer az volt, de most nem az, és... 

– Harry? 

Harryt pislogott. 

– Ó! Elméláztam, sajnálom, uram. 

Csak képzelte, vagy Piton valóban összerezzent erre egy kicsit? 

Talán tényleg csak képzelte. A férfi hangja kimondottan közömbös volt, amikor válaszolt. 

– A kandallót bámulod. 

Harry nem akart a serlegekről kérdezni. Valójában az egész ötlet halvány rémülettel töltötte el. Nem értette, hogy miért... de azután eszébe jutott az a beszélgetés, amit az elutasításról folytattak. Az adott körülmények között valószínűleg rossz ötlet lett volna elkérni a Potter és az egyik Black serleget. De valamivel meg kell magyarázza, hogy miért bámulja annyira a serlegeket.

– Ööö...gondolja, hogy használhatnám a hopp-hálózatot? 

– Természetesen használhatod. – Piton kissé előre dőlt. – Még mindig könnyen elfáradsz? 

– Nincs szükségem másik bájitalra – mondta gyorsan Harry, a kandalló felé menet. – A hopp-por...?

Piton szótlanul kinyitott egy rézdobozt és odanyújtotta, hogy Harry kivehessen egy csipetnyit. 

– Köszönöm, uram. – A kandallóba lépett és felemelte a kezét. – Griffendél klubszoba! 

A lángok zölden izzottak fel, és elkezdték tovaperdíteni, de előtte még meghallotta Piton szavait. Két egyszerű szót, amik fájón nyilalltak belé, habár tudta, hogy nem ezzel a szándékkal mondták ki őket. Egyszerűen csak azok a szavak voltak, amiket bármelyik férfi mondana egy fiúnak, akit a fiának tekint. 

_Légy jó!_

\-------------------------------– 

**Comments very welcome** (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)

 **Aspen in the Sunlight,** az író 

Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat: 

**Arwen** , **Lafan, Quercus, Visan** fordítók

 **Quercus, Feketekavics** béta

  



	25. Chapter 25

_**Egy páratlan család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Huszonötödik Fejezet: –**

**_Manipulatív, mellébeszélő griffendéles_ **

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Kitől jött? – kérdezte Ron kedden a reggelinél, amikor egy macskabagoly egy kis dobozt ejtett Harry elé. 

Harry megkönnyebbülten vigyorgott, mert a küldemény a következő Etika óra előtt érkezett, és jó hangulatát csak fokozta, hogy az ikrek, ahogy kérte tőlük, egy egyszerű dobozban küldték a megrendelt árut, és nem virított rajta a logójuk. Persze ennek akár az is lehetett az oka, hogy a termékeiket ötödévben kitiltották a Roxfortból, és Harry nem esküdött volna meg rá, hogy ezt a tilalmat valaha is visszavonták. 

– Inkább nem mondom meg. 

Hermione ravasz pillantással kérdezte:

– Egy ajándék Lunának? 

Ennél jobb magyarázatot Harry keresve se találhatott volna. Még csak hazudnia sem kell. Tettetett dühös pillantással fordult Hermione felé, és határozottan megismételte:

– Nem mondom meg. 

– Hamarosan úgyis megtudjuk – mondta Hermione, majd felpattant és elkezdte bedobálni az asztalon heverő könyveket az iskolatáskájába.

– Mi ez a sietség? – kérdezte Ron, teli szájjal, egy főtt tojással küzdve. – Lyukas órád lesz. 

– Igen, de ma délelőtt még dolgom van a Mugliismereten. Draco és én bemutatjuk a pszichoanalízist. 

– Miért? 

– Mert az is a feladat részét képezi. 

Ron az asztalra dobta a villáját. 

– Merlin szerelmére, miért nem tud egyszerűen csak írni egy esszét? 

– Mert a Burbage professzor által elfogadott tanterv _bemutatót_ _is,_ esszét is tartalmaz – mondta türelmesen Hermione. – Mit gondolsz, miért gyakoroltuk a múlt héten azt az esettanulmányt? 

– De te már nem is jársz Mugliismeretre – motyogta Ron. 

Hermione egy kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá, és a fülébe suttogta:

– Nem, de Dracónak mostanában nehéz napjai vannak. Minden támogatásunkra szüksége van, és ha én tudok segíteni abban, hogy elterelje a gondolatait a... az egyéb dolgokról... akkor úgy helyes, ha segítek. 

– De neked nem muszáj mindig... 

Hermione felegyenesedett, és sokkal határozottabban folytatta.

– De igen. Muszáj. Tetszik, hogy segíthetek Dracónak abban, hogy megerősödjön az új életfelfogásában. Az elmúlt évek alatt álmodni se mertünk arról, hogy ő egy mugliszülöttől bármiféle segítséget kérjen. Az, hogy most ezt meg tudja tenni... ez óriási haladás, nem gondolod? 

– De ne hagyd, hogy csúfolja a Griffendélt – mondta Harry. 

Hermione mosolygott. 

– Nem hagyom. 

– Ebédnél találkozunk? – kérdezte Ron. 

– Voltaképpen azt terveztem, hogy átveszem a Számmisztikát... 

– ...Dracóval. – Ron mérgesnek látszott. 

– Hát, te nem vetted fel, nem igaz? 

Hermione hangja tárgyilagosnak tűnt Harry számára, de nem így Ronnak, aki még mogorvábban nézett, és közben arcát elöntötte a pír. 

– Nem úgy értem – mondta gyorsan Hermione. – Nem mindenkinek van rá _szüksége_. De én azt akarom, hogy jól sikerüljenek a RAVASZ-aim. Addig már csak hét hónap van vissza, és Draco kitalált néhány fantasztikus _palindromot_ , ami a legbonyolultabb képleteket is segít felidézni, mert... – itt a lány inkább előrehajolt és egy puszit adott Ron arcára. – Találkozunk Átváltoztatástanon és Etikán. 

Harryre is vetett egy szúrós pillantást.

– Veled is találkozni fogok. Főleg az Etikán. 

– Álmomban sem jutna eszembe, hogy megint kihagyjam – mondta vidáman Harry, nem törődve Hermione grimaszával. 

Számított rá, hogy onnantól Ron veszi át a „járnod kell Etikára" témát Hermionétől, különösen Harry pimasz válasza után, de a másik fiú túlságosan morcos volt. Amint Hermione hallótávolságon kívül került, felnyögött, és az asztalra koppant a homloka. 

– Mi baj van? 

Ron válasz helyett csak nyöszörgött. 

– Na! Mi van veled? – Harry addig rázta Ron vállát, amíg a másik fiú megint felnézett. 

– Gőzöm sincs, mi az a palindrom! 

Harry pislogott. 

– Öhm... Na és? Nem az első, de nem is az utolsó alkalom, hogy Hermione olyasmiről beszél, amit egyikünk sem tud követni. 

– Igen, de... – Ron mélyet sóhajtott. – Olyan jól kijön Dracóval! 

– Helyes. Szeretem, ha a barátaim jól kijönnek egymással. 

– Ha engem kérdezel, _túl jól_ kijönnek egymással. 

Harry végre megértette.

– Ne légy nevetséges. Draco még mindig sze... – Itt időben eszébe jutott, hogy semmit ne mondjon egy ilyen nyilvános helyen. Draco kitartóan ismételgette, gyakorlatilag őrjöngve, hogy Rhiannon mekkora veszélyben lenne, ha kitudódna, hogyan érez iránta. – Te is tudod... 

– És mégis félrevonulnak kettesben, hogy szexuális fantáziákat vitassanak meg – motyogott Ron. 

– Az csak egy szerepjáték! – kiáltotta Harry. – Megmagyarázták! 

– Lehet, hogy lógnunk kellene a Mágikus Lények Gondozásáról? Mehetnénk például Mugliismeretre helyette – mondta sötéten Ron. – Hogy lássuk, milyen az az úgynevezett szerepjáték. Hogy lássuk, hogyan viselkednek egymással, amikor én nem vagyok ott, vagyis, amikor azt hiszik, hogy nem vagyok ott. 

– Nem, nem, menjünk, és hallgassuk meg a legújabb híreket az elszökött hidrákról. – Harry megragadta Ron ingujját, hogy kizökkentse. – Gyerünk! 

– Azt hiszem, én inkább megnézem azt a szerepjátékot. Kölcsönkérhetném az apád régi köpenyét, haver? 

– Ejnye, Ron! – Harry várt, amíg a barátja belenéz a szemébe. – Ha nem bízol Hermionéban annyira, hogy kettesben hagyd Dracóval, akkor a kapcsolatotok nem sokat ér. 

– Igen, de te könnyen beszélsz. – Ron kezei ökölbe szorultak az asztalon. – Te nem emlékszel azokra a dolgokra, amiket Draco mondott tavaly, amikor flörtölt néha Hermionéval... 

Nem, Harry nem emlékezett. Vagy talán mégis. Egy emlék villant fel az elméjében, ahogy Draco nevetve emelgeti a szemöldökeit, és mond valamit arról, hogy igenis rá tudná venni Hermionét, hogy elhagyja Ront őmiatta, csak azért, hogy lássa ahogy Ron arca lilul... 

Erre Harry keze is ökölbe szorult. Draco többé már nem Malfoy, de még mindig tud olyan barom lenni, mint valaha.

– Csak azért csinálja, hogy _téged_ bosszantson. Ő maga mondta. 

Ron félrenézett. 

– Ezt csak úgy mondod. 

– Nem, nem, komolyan! – Harry megrázta Ron vállát, hogy megint magára vonja a figyelmét. – Az elmúlt évben mondta. Épp most jutott eszembe. 

– Ó, hogy az a... – aztán hirtelen mintha megszűnt volna Ron dühe: – Várjunk csak! Eszedbe jutott végre valami? 

– Igen, határozottan. A kórházi szárnyban történt, miután... hát, nem is tudom pontosan. De igen, Draco mondta. – Harry alaposan szemügyre vette Ront. – És tudod, hogy miről jutott eszembe? Ahogy megemlítetted, hogy Draco tavaly flörtölt Hermionéval. Az olyan volt... mintha egy kulcs fordult volna egyet a zárban, és kiszabadult ez az emlék. A terapeutám jót akar, de az amnéziához szart sem ért. 

– Ez véletlen egybeesés is lehet – mondta kétkedve Ron. 

Nem az volt, de Harry nem tudta elmagyarázni, honnan tudja ezt, anélkül, hogy ne árulta volna el Dracót. 

– Nos, ezért ne vigyázz annyira arra, miket mondasz el, és majd meglátjuk – mondta könnyedén. – Most siessünk, nehogy lekéssük a Mágikus Lények Gondozását. 

Ron vágyódó pillantást vetett abba az irányba, amerre Hermione tűnt el, de azután sóhajtott, és Harry oldalán elhagyta a kastélyt. 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

Zabiniből csak úgy sugárzott a káröröm, amikor elhagyta az Átváltoztatás tantermet. 

Draco megvárta, amíg látó– és hallótávolságon kívül kerül, azután csalódottan süppedt a székébe.

– Nem hiszem, hogy annyira körül kellene őt rajongani, csak azért, mert ő az egyetlen animágus közöttünk! Nekem kellene annak lenni. Valami csodálatos, nagyszerű lennék, valami fenséges és lenyűgöző _..._

– Görény lennél, te is tudod – mondta Ron, Harry és Draco asztala mellé lépve. 

– Jaj, hallgass már, Ron! – mondta Hermione közvetlenül mögötte. – Én is csalódott vagyok. 

– Túlságosan a szívetekre veszitek mindketten – mondta Harry. – McGalagony nem mondta, hogy Zabini az egyetlen animágus közöttünk. Azt mondta, hogy most ő az egyetlen, akinek az ereje annyira kiteljesedett, hogy dolgozni lehet vele, és így az osztály többi része más tananyagra tér át. 

– Azt is mondta, hogy nagyon alacsony a statisztikai valószínűsége egy második animágus előfordulásának egy ekkora csoportban – nyöszörgött Draco. 

Harry kihallotta, amit a másik fiú nem mondott ki: _És én lennék a második, muszáj, hogy én legyek, én, én, és én..._

Ron horkantott. 

– Akkor meg azt szeretném tudni, miért pazaroltunk két hónapot erre a baromságra? 

– McGalagony elmondta a félév elején – mondta türelmetlenül Hermione. – A Minisztérium azt akarja, hogy az animágusok nyilvántartásba kerüljenek, és ezért a hetedéves tantervet használják arra, hogy minél korábban azonosítsák őket. Ami azt jelenti, hogy gyanítják, hogy a legtöbben nincsenek nyilvántartva, ami egybevág a mi személyes tapasztalatunkkal, igaz?... – hirtelen felragyogott az arca. – Fel a fejjel, Draco! A statisztika csak az _ismert_ animágusokat veszi számításba. A Minisztériumnak valószínűleg fogalma sincs, hogy _valójában_ mennyien lehetnek. 

– Ó! Ez jó gondolat. Természetesen nekem is eszembe juthatott volna, de... – Draco hátratolta a székét és felállt, egy kicsit kevésbé elkeseredettnek tűnve, mint korábban. – Köszönöm, Hermione! 

Ron mély hangon morgott az orra alatt. 

– Gyomorrontásod van? – kérdezte Draco, talán csak egy hajszállal udvariasabban annál, hogy az udvariassága igazi legyen. 

Hermione rosszallóan a mennyezetre nézett. 

– Légy jó, és te is Ron! 

_Légy jó... légy jó... légy jó..._

Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy ne emlékezzen Piton hangjára. Amúgy sem tudta, hogy azok a szavak miért szólnak benne így. Olyanok voltak, mint amit egy férfi mond annak, akit a fiának tekint, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a fiúnak is hasonlóan kell reagálnia, vagy akár válaszolni rá. 

És nem számít, hogy egy bizonyos levél arról tanúskodik, hogy egyszer teljesen máshogy érzett. 

Most már nem úgy érez, és csak ez számít. 

– Igen, legyünk jók – visszhangozta Draco, és az utolsó két szót jól kihangsúlyozta. – És mikor lenne erre alkalmasabb az időpont, mint éppen most? 

Azzal elkapta Harry karját és elkezdte a tanterem ajtaja felé húzni őt. 

Hermione azonnal kapcsolt. 

– Igazad van, Harry. Mától fogva te is részt veszel az Etikán. 

– Semmi szükség erőszakra...! 

– Szerintem sincs – mondta Draco olyan hangon, ami pontosan az ellentétéről árulkodott. – Különösen arra való tekintettel, hogy múlt csütörtökön a folyosón tűntél el, odafele menet, az azelőtti alkalommal meg az Átváltoztatástan alatt. 

– Ma nem fogok... 

– Tényleg nem fogsz – mondta Ron, miközben kiértek az Etikateremhez vezető folyosóra, mind a hárman valósággal terelgették Harryt. – Még szerencse, hogy ma reggel eszembe jutott a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyed. Elővigyázatosságból elloptam ebéd közben. 

Harry a fogát csikorgatta. 

– Talán azért nem tudtam róla, mert nem akartam használni! 

– És ha elengedem a karod, csak úgy, magadtól besétálsz az Etikára, ugye? 

Draco kérdése annyira szarkasztikus volt, hogy Harry nem is vesződött a válasszal. Csak felszegte a fejét és tovább ment, kivárva, amíg félúton voltak, hogy megtegye amit előre eltervezett. 

Nem volt nehéz. Csak lopva a zsebébe nyúlt, megragadta az előre odarejtett rágcsát, aztán egy tettetett ásítás közben a szabad kezét a szájához emelte és bekapta a mágikusan manipulált édességet. 

Meg se rágta, mert azzal elárulta volna magát. Egyben lenyelte, azt a nyálat felhasználva, előtte gyűjtött, azután várta a hatást. 

A hatás látványosabb volt, mint amire számított, bár a látvány nem volt éppen szívderítő. 

Egy mély morajlás szólt a hasában, azután minden további előjel nélkül kidőlt valami a torkán, amitől fulladozni kezdett. 

Összegörnyedt, kirántva karját Draco szorításából. A gyomra szörnyen vonaglott. Véres hányadék ömlött a szájából olyan erővel, hogy amikor a kőpadlóra ért, szétfröccsent, undorító folyadékot permetezve minden irányba. 

– Fúúújjj – mondta valaki, de Harry nem tudta, ki lehet az, annyira zúgtak a fülei. 

A gyomra újra és újra megcsavarodott, egyre görcsösebben, mint amikor Petúnia néni kicsavarta a mosogatórongyot, és minden alkalommal egyre kisebb csomóba tekeredett, miközben újabb hányadékhullámok törtek fel a torkán, és ki a száján. Harry nem is tudta, hogy honnan jön ez az egész, mert olyan volt, mintha már több liter trutyi áradt volna ki belőle, és tette síkossá a köveket. 

A következő alkalommal, amikor egy görcstől összegörnyedt, elcsúszott és majdnem elesett, de valaki elkapta, mielőtt belezuhant volna a padlón lévő mocsokba. 

Harry nem tudta, ki az. Mielőtt odafordult volna, hogy lássa, elájult. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Lassan tért magához, egy olyan zajra, mint amikor valaki módszeres surrogással lapoz egy könyvet mellette. 

Ebből már tudni vélte, hogy ki van a szobában és azt is, hogy hol vannak. 

Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, rá kellett jönnie, hogy csak félig volt igaza. Piton ült egy széken az ágya mellett, de nem a férfi lakrészében voltak, ahogy hitte. A szokásos ágyában feküdt, a gyengélkedőn. 

_Küldjek egy baglyot a gyengélkedőre, hogy készítsék elő a kedvenc ágyát, Mr. Potter...?_

Amint kinyílt a szeme, Piton félrelökte a bájitaltan folyóiratot és hozzá hajolt, bár ezúttal nem olyan közel, hogy Harry sarokba szorítva érezze magát. 

De Harry így is sarokba szorítva érezte magát, és felkészült a minden bizonnyal következő szitkokra. _Piton néhány szóval össze tudja morzsolni az embert, és ha úgy igazán begőzöl az agya..._ Harry még jobban megfeszült. 

De Piton csak három szót mondott, és nagyon kedvesen, majdnem szomorúan mondta. 

– Te bolond gyerek. 

Harry nyelt egyet. Valószínűleg megérdemelte ezt, mivel pontosan úgy is érezte magát. _A Maximuláns édességek nem szoktak hosszú időre kiütni, és határozottan nem szoktak a gyengélkedőre juttatni. Vajon mi lehet a balsiker oka?_

– Ööö... 

– Felébredt, Potter? – perdült hozzá Madame Pomfrey suhogó szoknyával. Megkönnyebbülés volt, amikor az ágy mellé lépett és ezzel kizárta Piton sötét, mélyreható tekintetét Harry látóteréből. Harry nem szerette azt az érzést, ami eltöltötte, hogy a férfi belelát a szívébe, a lelkébe. 

És hogy nem tetszik neki, amit lát. 

Ez fájt, bár az égvilágon semmi ok nem volt rá. Harry nem törődött azzal, amit egy Pitonhoz hasonló mocskos figura gondol. 

_Olyan jó lenne, ha továbbra is olyan mocskos hajú lenne, mint amilyen volt_ , gondolta makacsul. 

A mediboszorkány csak kárált tovább, és amikor kérésére Harry kidugta a nyelvét, a nő pálcája körkörösen mozgott, ahogy valami bűbájt küldött le Harry torkán. 

– Ajjaj, még több vérpótlóra van szüksége.

– Miért lenne szükségem vérpót...? 

Madame Pomfrey félbeszakította a kérdést azzal, hogy egy sűrű folyadékkal teli kanalat dugott a nyitott szájába. _Pfuj._ Harry nyelt és összerázkódott. Olyan érzése volt, mintha egy troll tombolt volna a torkában. 

– Azért van szüksége rá, mert majdnem kivérzett – mondta végül a nő, amikor belediktált három kanálnyit a bájitalból. 

– Nem is! Én... 

– Kihányta a testében keringő vér egy részét – jelentette ki a boszorkány mézesmázos hangon, indultában. – Azt javaslom, hogy a jövőben olvassa el a címkét, Potter. 

– A címkét? 

A mediboszi már elszáguldott, úgyhogy Harry Pitonra nézett, mert nem volt más választása. 

– A Maximuláns mellékhatásai... 

_Ó. Tehát tudja._

– Igen, tudom. 

– Ezt ne csinálja! – mondta Harry haragosan, a szeme előtt csapkodva a kezével. – Nem akarom, hogy a fejemben matasson. 

Harry meglepetésére Piton, mintegy egyetértőn, kissé lehajtotta a fejét.

– Nem használtam Legilimenciát, Harry. Jelenleg még ha szeretném, se tehetném meg. 

– Ha szeretné? – gúnyolódott Harry. – Tavaly imádta, hogy végigdúlhat az emlékeimen. Úgy értem, ötödévben. 

– Igen – ismerte be Piton, és ismét teljes figyelemmel fordult feléje. – Azokon az órákon hiába próbáltam elűzni saját démonaimat, és rajtad éltem ki a haragomat. Helytelen dolog volt tőlem. Nem, rosszabb! Fájdalmat okoztam vele, és nincs rá mentségem. 

Harry csak bámult rá, az elhangzottak teljesen kifogták a szelet a vitorlájából. Az egyetlen válasz, amire gondolni tudott, egy gyengécske „ _De hiszen maga éppen most próbál mentséget találni magának, ezekkel a... démonokkal"_ volt. 

– Nem igazi démonokra gondoltam – mondta Piton. 

Ha nem használt Legilimenciát, akkor átkozottul jó volt abban, hogy kiolvassa a gondolatokat Harry szeméből. _Ez valószínűleg még zavaróbb, mint a másik lehetőség_ , gondolta Harry. 

– Akkor mifélékre? 

– A saját emlékeimre. – Piton komoran nézett rá. – De azok most már nem számítanak. Amikor visszanyered a régi énedet, mindent tudni fogsz róluk. Most csak azt szeretném, ha megértenéd, hogy nem fogok használni rajtad semmilyen elmebefolyásoló eljárást, Harry. Soha többé. 

A hangja ünnepélyesen csengett, mintha esküt mondana, és ettől Harry libabőrös lett. 

– Soha többé? – visszhangozta. – De az imént azt mondta, hogy _jelenleg_ nem használhat legillimenciát _._

– Az elmédet a külső behatolástól védő okklumencia-pajzsra céloztam. 

– Még mindig ott van? – Harry a homlokát ráncolta. – Még mindig nem vagyok képes érzékelni.

– Nem érzékeled, de minden kétséget kizáróan ott van. 

Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy ne gúnyolódjon. 

– És maga nem tudna áttörni rajta, ha akarna. Na persze! _Pont maga!_

– A pajzs elég erős ahhoz, hogy magát _Voldemortot_ is kívül tartsa – mutatott rá Piton. 

_Te jó Isten, milyen furcsa tőle így hallani ezt a nevet. Még akkor is, ha számtalanszor megtette, amióta elveszítettem az emlékeimet._

– És, ahogy mondtam, nem áll szándékomban visszaélni a legillimenciával veled kapcsolatban, Harry. 

– Jó. Most, hogy így megegyeztünk... – Harry kászálódni kezdett, azzal a szándékkal, hogy kimásszon az ágyból, de gyorsan letett a tervéről, amikor már attól is elszédült, hogy felült. 

– Reggelig itt maradsz – mondta Piton. – Feküdj vissza. 

Harry kissé sértődötten megtette.

– Egyébként mióta vagyok itt? 

– Már majdnem vége a vacsorának. A barátaid és a bátyád bizonyára nemsokára visszatérnek. 

– Visszatérnek? 

– Persze. Így is csak azért mentek el, mert én elküldtem őket. 

Harry érezte, hogy összeszorulnak a fogai. 

– Ehhez nem volt joga, _uram._

– Éppen ellenkezőleg – mondta lágyan Piton. – Az apád vagyok. – Gyorsan folytatta, mielőtt Harry közbeszólhatott volna. – Egyébként is, úgy vélem, te sem akarnád, hogy éhezzenek miattad. 

– A manók hozhattak volna nekik valamit ide... 

– Azt még kevésbé hiszem, hogy szeretnéd, ha hallanák a használati utasításról szóló vitánkat – szakította félbe Piton, miközben meglengette a pálcáját. 

Harry megdermedt, habár egy kis része tudta, hogy a férfi semmilyen varázslatot nem akar rádobni. Lényegében csak annyit csinált, hogy egy magánéletbűbájt vont kettőjük köré.

– Elolvastad a Maximulánsodra nyomtatott használati utasítást? 

Harry keresztbe tette a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Erre nem fog válaszolni. De egy pillanat múlva kezdte gyerekesnek érezni magát, és végül kurtán megrázta a fejét. 

– Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért nem? 

– Mert korábban már olvastam. 

– Kétségkívül épp úgy, ahogy azt is állítottad, hogy _találkoztál Madam Pomfrey-jel_ – mondta csúfondárosan Piton. – Nem, én az egész történetet hallani akarom! 

– Rendben, jól van. – Harry fújt egy nagyot. – Nem akartam, hogy bárki megtudja, hogy mit tervezek. Túl sokan ismerték volna fel a Maximulánst. Úgyhogy megkértem Fredet és George-ot, hogy az édességeket egy jelöletlen dobozban szállítsák nekem. Úgyhogy nem volt rajta használati utasítás. Ennyi. 

_Basszus._ _Most még gyerekesebbnek érzem magam, mint az előbb._

– Akkor őket épp úgy hibáztatom, mint téged – mondta komolyan Piton. – Te az egyik újabb fajta édességüket választottad, Harry. A használati utasítás kifejezetten azt mondja, hogy _lassan kell összerágni_ , hogy fokozatosan szabaduljon fel az a bájital, ami a hányást okozza. Poppy diagnosztikai varázslata szerint te egyben nyelted le, és ezáltal azonnal túladagoltad. 

– Akkor ezért hánytam vért? De hát fekete volt...

– Ez is a túladagolás hatása. 

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. 

– És majdnem kivéreztem a hányás miatt? Ez még az ikrek mércéjével mérve is kockázatos terméknek tűnik. 

– Határozottan nem vagyok lenyűgözve tőlük – mondta sötéten Piton. – Mindazonáltal kétlem, hogy a túladagolásnak ugyanilyen drámai hatása lett volna bárki másnál. Az elmúlt évben nagyon hosszú ideig kellett a bájitalaid adagolását speciálisan beállítani, a mágikus központodban keletkezett kár miatt. Akkor a normálisnál ötször erősebb főzeteket kellett készítenem neked. 

– De... – Harry megpróbálta megérteni Piton logikáját. Megpróbálta, és kudarcot vallott vele. – Ebben az esetben nem kellene képesnek lennem arra, hogy kibírjak bármilyen túladagolást? 

Piton nagy levegőt vett.

– Nem, mert az ilyen erős adagok gyakori szedése kialakított egyfajta túlérzékenységet benned bizonyos bájital hozzávalókkal szemben. 

– Akkor a _maga_ hibája, hogy olyan rosszul reagáltam...? 

– Igen. 

Ó. Harry nem számított erre a beismerésre, talán azért, mert a vád annyira igazságtalan volt. 

– Nem, ez így nem igaz – mondta kelletlenül. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy szükségem volt azokra az extra erős bájitalokra, bármik is voltak azok. 

– Igen – mondta megint Piton. – Kifejezetten szükséged volt rájuk. 

– Hát akkor... – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Ez csak egy baleset volt... 

– Nagyon is szándékos volt. És mit fogsz tenni legközelebb, amikor el akarod kerülni az Etika órát velem? – kérdezte Piton szúrós szemmel. 

Harry még nem is gondolt rá, mi lesz a Maximuláns után. 

– Harry, fiam! Perselus, fiam! – mondta szívélyes hangon Dumbledore, aki lazán átsétált azon a magánéletbűbájon, amit Piton hozott létre. A pálcája egy pöccintésével elővarázsolt egy rózsaszín fotelt sárga fodrokkal, ami annyira túltömött volt, hogy csoda, ha valaki bele tud ülni. De ez mégis lehetséges volt, az igazgató be is bizonyította, amikor beleült és nyilvánvaló élvezettel sóhajtott. – Gondolom, minden rendben. 

– Ha számításba veszi azt is, hogy a fiam annyira vonakodik velem tölteni az idejét, hogy inkább vért hány helyette, akkor rendben – mondta Piton, mogorván nézve előbb a fotelre, majd Dumbledore-ra. – Megbocsátana nekünk, igazgató úr? Harry és én még csak most jutottunk a pálca magjáig, hogy úgy mondjam. 

– Ó, ezt nagyon is kétlem. Azt hiszem, hogy ennek a bizonyos pálcának lényegében két magja van. 

Harry feltámaszkodott az egyik könyökére, most már csak egy kicsit szédelegve.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyesmi lehetséges. 

– Ez csak egy metafora – mondta komoran Piton. – Rendben, Albus, belemegyek a játékába. Mire is utal ezzel? 

– Csak arra, hogy az ifjú Harry kétségkívül hibás, amiért eltökélten el akarja kerülni az Etika órákat... 

_Ifjú Harry?_ Harry visszahanyatlott a párnájára. 

– ...viszont te magad is éppúgy hibáztatható vagy. 

_Ezt már szeretem_ , gondolta Harry, már el is felejtve az előbbi bosszantó jelzőt.

– Így igaz – mondta. – Hogy is hibáztathatna engem bárki azért, mert nem akarok vele egy szobában lenni? Először is, nem tud tanítani, csak üvölteni. Tudja maga, hogy tanít? Csak meglengeti a pálcáját, amitől megjelenik a bájital recept, azután hagyja, hogy a Marsig robbantsuk magunkat, mert halvány fogalmunk sincs, hogy mit hogyan kell csinálni, arról meg főleg nincs, hogy mit kell elkerülni? Aztán meg ott van az állandó leszólás. Akinek nem utálja az apját, azt úgy megkínozza, mint macska az egeret, akinek igen, annak nullást ad a tökéletes munkájára, mer' elejti és csak annyit mond, „hoppá" és még csak tettetni sem próbálja, hogy sajnálja, továbbá... 

Harry hirtelen abbahagyta, mert Dumbledore szomorú kék szemekkel nézett rá, egyáltalán nem volt bennük csillogás. 

– Igen, mindez nagyon sajnálatos, fiam. Én nagyon csalódtam Perselusban, és megértem, hogy neked elevenen él a gondolataid között az, amiről beszélsz. De számomra ezek aligha jelentenek újdonságot. Engem sokkal jobban elszomorított a legutóbb elkövetett hibája. 

_Ez jól hangzik, remélem Piton bajba kerül._

– Miért, mit csinált? 

– Albus...! 

– Hát, Perselus, ha továbbra is figyelmen kívül hagyod azokat az elvárásokat, amiket a roxforti oktatókkal szemben támasztok... 

– Muszáj ezt a fiam előtt megvitatnunk? – Piton felállt, a fekete köpenye úgy örvénylett körülötte, mintha a haragja ereje mozgatná. – Azt hiszem, hogy az irodája lenne a megfelelő helyszín arra, hogy mint igazgató, megdorgálja a személyzet egyik tagját. 

– Ó, nagyon is itt kell megvitatnunk – mondta Dumbledore. – Végül is, éppen te hívtad fel rá a figyelmemet nemegyszer, hogy Harry számára jobb a több információ, mint a kevesebb. Megtagadnád tőle ezt a meglehetősen tanulságos bepillantást a személyiségedbe?

– Igen, hogy a fene egye meg... 

– Ő egyáltalán nem úgy gondolja, hogy minél több információt kapok, annál jobb! – szakította félbe Harry. – Nem engedni a barátaimnak, hogy bármit is elmondjanak nekem az elmúlt évről. 

– Hát, ez egy sajátos helyzet, te is tudod, Harry – nézett rá Dumbledore a félhold alakú szemüveglencsék fölött. – Ami pedig a Perselus által elkövetett hibát illeti, elég csak annyit mondanom, hogy meghamisította a jelenléti íveket. 

Ez határozottan nem az volt, amire Harry számított. Igazából nem is értette.

– És akkor? 

– Az Etika órák jelenléti ívét. 

Ekkor végre leesett a knut. Harry Pitonra pillantott, de nem sokáig bírta elviselni azt a sötét tekintetet. Visszafordította a fejét, hogy Dumbledore-ra nézzen, aki továbbra is abban a visszataszító rózsaszín fotelben üldögélt. 

– Mi, úgy érti, hogy _nem írt be_ engem hiányzónak? Erről van szó? 

– Ó, ennél sokkal rosszabb, fiam – mondta Dumbledore vidám hangon. – A hiányzók listája természetesen frissíti önmagát, Perselus azonban megbűvölte, hogy hazudjon nekem. 

Harry hirtelen alig kapott levegőt _._

– Ha nem teszi, sokkal hamarabb rájövök, hogy ellógod az Etikát – mondta az igazgató. – Biztosítalak, Harry, hogy lépéseket tettem volna a helyzet megoldása felé mielőtt beteríted a harmadik emeleti padlót alvadt vérrel egy abszurd kísérlet keretében, abban a reményben, hogy így elkerülheted az apádat. 

– Ő nem az... – Harry nyelt, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy mit kellett elolvasnia azért, hogy visszakapja a letétje kulcsát. 

– Perselus – fordult Dumbledore a másik férfi felé, aki lassan belesüppedt a foteljébe. – Volnál olyan jó, és elmagyaráznád, hogy miért viselkedtél ennyire rád nem jellemző módon? Megengedni egy _diáknak_ , hogy ellógjon az óráról? Sőt, voltaképpen segíteni őt ebben? El kell ismernem, ezúttal sikerült meglepned engem. 

Piton mogorván nézett. 

– Némi szabad kezet kell kapnom abban, hogyan kezelem a _fiamat_. 

Az igazgató hangja megkeményedett. 

– Az érveidet, Perselus! 

– Harry el akart kerülni engem.

– És Merlin nevére, mi alapján döntöttél úgy, hogy a legjobb, ha segíted ebben? 

Most az egyszer Harrynek nem volt kifogása az ellen, hogy a beszélgetés középpontja legyen. Ő is választ akart. Végig csodálkozott azon, hogy nem kapott büntetést, vagy valami még rosszabbat, amiért olyan sokszor ellógott arról az óráról. És most, megtudni, hogy Piton segített neki... ez több, mint különös. 

Piton nem mondott semmit. 

– Perselus – nógatta Dumbledore még szigorúbb hangon. – Mondd el nekem! És igen, Harry előtt. 

Piton erre felpillantott, fekete szemei megvillantak.

– Harrynek időre volt szüksége, és én úgy tartottam helyesnek, ha ezt biztosítom neki. Inkább ezt, mint hogy még jobban elvadítsam őt magamtól, Albus. 

– Igen, megértem a szempontjaidat – mondta lassan Dumbledore. – De ez így nem fog működni, Perselus. Egyszerűen nem fog, te is jól tudod. – Az igazgató Harryhez fordult. – Fiam, hidd el nekem, hogy nagyon is megértem, mennyire össze vagy zavarodva. Mindazonáltal, ez nem mentség arra a szégyenletes viselkedésre, ahogy az alkunkat kezeled. Abban a tudatban mentettelek fel a Bájitaltan alól, hogy járni fogsz az Etikára. 

Harry beharapta az ajkát. 

– Én... én soha nem mondtam, hogy _járni_ fogok. Csak _hagytam_ , hogy maguk azt higgyék. 

_És, ami azt illeti, ez nagyon is mardekáros volt tőlem._

Harry elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. 

– De most, hogy szóba került, pontosíthatunk. Nem fogok Etikára járni, jó? 

– Nem, természetesen nem jó – mondta határozottan Dumbledore. – Minden hetedéves diák számára kötelező, és nem teszek kivételt a te esetedben. 

– De én ki nem állhatom... – Harry bocsánatkérően pillantott Pitonra. – Bocsánat, rendben? De nem tudok, és amiről a múlt éjszaka beszéltünk... az bennem semmit nem változtatott meg. 

– Értem – mondta komolyan Piton. 

– Nem számít, hogy kedveled-e Piton professzort, vagy sem – mondta Dumbledore, komoly hangja most Harryt célozta. – A felnőtt személyiséghez hozzátartozik az is, hogy megtanulunk együtt dolgozni másokkal, az ilyesféle nehézségek ellenére is. És a háborús tevékenységek kedvéért, Harry, szükségem van rá, hogy úgy cselekedj, ahogy én kérem. 

– Az Etika _annyira_ nem lehet fontos... 

– De lehet, és ez nem vita tárgya. 

Harry megpróbálta elképzelni Piton óráját, és eszébe jutott, hogy mi történt azon, amikor megpróbált részt venni a Bájitaltanon a balesete után. Vagyis, mielőtt Voldemort megpróbálta leigázni az elméjét. Az a harag, az a düh... amikor végül káromkodni kezdett, azt mondva Pitonnak, hogy bassza meg a tündérkövét. 

Megint az történne, egyszerűen biztos volt benne. Képes udvarias lenni Pitonnal egy folyosón, vagy a férfi saját nappalijában, talán még _itt_ , a gyengélkedőn is, de minden igazi tanár-diák helyzetben fojtogatóan törnének elő a régi és ronda emlékei a rossz bánásmódról, és megint üvöltözés és szitkozódás lenne a vége, amitől Hermione megutálná őt, Draco megundorodna tőle... és látványosságot csinálna magából, mintha az, hogy egy hülye kis amnéziás, aki minden varázslatát párszaszóval hajította tavaly, nem lenne elég. 

– Képtelen vagyok rá – mondta ostobán, és csak nézett ki a fejéből. 

Piton előre hajolt a karosszékében, mintha fel akarna pattanni, de uralkodott magán.

– Esküszöm Merlin pálcájára, Harry, hogy nem olyan lesz, mint régen volt. Kétségtelen, hogy a tanítási stílusomon sok a javítani való, de már nem használom arra, hogy megalázzam vele a diákokat. 

_Naná, hogy nem. Az nem számít, hogy azon az egy órán, amin részt vettem, nem csinálta._

– Még a griffendéleseket sem? 

Tudta, hogy bunkózik, de mintha nem tudta volna leállítani magát.. Mintha lett volna egy seb a belsejében, ami túl mély ahhoz, hogy figyelmen kívül tudja hagyni. 

– A saját fiam – mondta kedvesen Piton, még közelebb hajolva –, vagyis akit fiamnak választottam, egy _griffendéles_. 

Harry megremegett attól a szeretettől, amit kihallott a férfi hangjából. És ha ő hallotta, akkor el sem tudta képzelni, hogy az igazgatónak milyennek tűnik. 

– De maga nem akarja, hogy griffendéles legyek. Tudom, hogy nem akarja. Mardekáros prefektussá tett... 

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét. 

– Azt hiszem, hogy McGalagonynak lett volna némi mondanivalója, ha megpróbállak griffendéles prefektusnak kinevezni, Harry. De igen. Olyan beosztást adtam neked, ami megtiszteltetésnek számít a Mardkárban, és miközben megtettem, tudtam, hogy ugyanakkor griffendéles is vagy.

Harry félresöpörte mindezt. Azt sem tudta, miért hozta szóba. Végül is a mardekárosok azok, akiknek annyira fontos a házak közti vetélkedés. 

– Nem maga az oka – mondta végül. – Rendben? Maga lehet a legcsodálatosabb tanár és... öhm, akár a legcsodálatosabb apa is, az egész világon, az sem számítana. Akkor sem bírnám elviselni, hogy egy osztályteremben legyek magával. Ne kényszerítsen!

Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy nem Piton az, aki miatt aggódnia kell. Piton hagyta, hogy kihagyja az órát, habár Harry még mindig nem igazán értette, hogy miért. 

Nem, az, akit meg kell győznie, az Dumbledore. 

– Csütörtökön ott leszel az Etikán, vagy kiraklak az osztályból – mondta az igazgató, rászegezve a tekintetét. – Szükséges emlékeztetnem téged arra, hogy csak azok a diákok tehetik le a RAVASZ-t, akik szerepelnek az Etika kurzus névsorában? 

_A rohadt életbe már!_

– Nem lehetne, hogy a létszámban maradjak, de ne vegyek részt rajta? Az nem követelmény, hogy le is hallgassam az órát, tudom. Ellenőriztem. Úgyhogy... csak hadd maradjak a névsorban! Nem tanulhatnám meg könyvből? 

A végén már rimánkodott, maga is tudta. Azt is tudta, hogy értelmetlen. 

– Szó sem lehet róla! Amikor beleegyeztem, hogy leadd a Bájitaltant, az részben azért volt, mert jogod volt azt kérni, hogy kezeljelek úgy, ahogy bármelyik másik diákot, hasonló körülmények között. Most nem tiltakozhatsz azért, mert ugyanazt az elvet követem továbbra is. Az évfolyamodból senki nem kapott felmentést az Etika alól, így te sem fogsz. 

– Még mindig fordulhatok a panaszaimmal az újságokhoz... 

– De most szánalmasnak fogsz tűnni – mondta Dumbledore. – Most ugyanis különleges elbánást követelsz. Harry, csillapodj le annyira, hogy tovább láss a Perselusszal kapcsolatos ellenérzéseidnél. 

Piton összerezzent, azután minden kifejezés eltűnt az arcáról. 

– Nézze, én próbálom. Tényleg. Megpróbálom megkímélni őt az én... Megpróbálom megkímélni őt, jelenleg csak ennyire vagyok képes. Összekényszeríteni kettőnket nagyon rossz ötlet, Dumbledore professzor úr. 

– Kár, mert a három kihagyott Etika óra következménye az lesz, hogy háromszor mész büntetésre _Piton_ professzor úrhoz. De, mivel nem látom szükségét a különösebb szigornak, vacsoraidőben is meg lehet tartani a büntetéseket, Perselus, a lakosztályodban, és meghívhatod akár Dracót is, ha az semlegesebbé tenné a légkört. 

– De... de hát... – nyögte Harry. – Ez nem tisztességes! Draco már amúgy is meghívott oda vacsorára! 

– Valóban? – Piton orrlyukai kitágultak. – Beszélni fogok vele. Mondtam neki, hogy ne gyakoroljon nyomást rád.

Dumbledore folytatta: 

– És a te büntetésed azért, hogy iskolai iratokat hamisítottál, Perselus, az lesz, hogy felügyelsz három DS találkozót. Nos, azt hiszem, ennyi elég lesz. 

– Igazgató úr, én nem gondol... 

– Eddig is épp az volt a probléma, hogy nem gondolkodtál. 

Harry szemei kimeredtek. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy hallani fog bárkit is, amint _lehülyézi_ Pitont. 

– Albus! – csattant fel Piton, fakó bőre betegesnek tűnt, ahogy a rózsaszín pír hullámokban elöntötte az arcát. 

Dumbledore felállt, abban a pillanatban inkább látszott annak az erőteljes varázslónak, aki volt, semmint egy nagyapónak.

– Gondold végig, ami nyilvánvaló, Perselus. Azzal, hogy megengedted Harrynek, hogy elkerüljön téged, senkinek sem tettél jót. Ha mint a fiadat nem is, de legalább kezeld úgy, mint diákodat, és kész. 

– Nagyon elégedett lennék, ha a fiamként kezelhetném – csattant fel Piton. – Hogy merészel az ellenkezőjére célozgatni? 

– Éppen te tetted azt. Nem tudom elképzeli, hogy az a Perselus Piton, akit én ismerek, hagyná, hogy a fia minden következmények nélkül kihagyjon néhány tanórát. 

– De itt vannak enyhítő körülmények. 

– Ez a lényegen nem változtat – mondta Dumbledore, merőn nézve Pitonra. Az arcvonásai ellágyultak, ahogy folytatta. – Tudom, hogy jót akarsz, Perselus, de nem Harry az egyetlen, aki itt meg van zavarodva...

Harry erre összehúzta a szemeit, de senki nem figyelt rá. 

– ...és úgy viselkedtél, mint egy varázsló a pálcája nélkül, fiam. Azt mondtam Harrynek az előző tanév vége felé, hogy nem tarthat téged az apjának anélkül, hogy igazán úgy ne kezelne, még ha a múlt kényelmetlenné teszi is azt. Gondolkodj el ezen, Perselus. 

– Igazgató úr... 

Dumbledore feltartott a kezét. 

– Még egy dolog, Perselus. Néhány plusz bűbájt fogok bocsátani a jelenléti íveidre. Biztosíthatlak, hogy tudni fogom, ha megint megpróbálod megváltoztatni őket. 

Piton visszasüppedt a karosszékébe és bólintott. Dumbledore röviden biccentett, azután Harry karjára tette a kezét.

– Gyógyulj meg gyorsan, gyermekem. 

Azzal kivonult a kórházi szárnyból, a rikító köntöse úgy lobogott, mintha csak azt akarná bizonyítani, hogy nem Piton az egyetlen, aki tudja, milyen egy drámai kivonulás. 

Harry sóhajtott és becsukta a szemét, a gondolatai őrülten pörögtek, ahogy megpróbálta szétválogatni Dumbledore szavait, és egérutat találni a feltételben, hogy járjon Etikára, de nem talált. De talán rávehetné Pitont, hogy hagyja figyelmen kívül a három büntetőmunkát. 

– Emlékszik, hogy azt mondta Dracónak, hogy ne gyakoroljon nyomást rám? – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Nos... az igazgató nem fogja tudni, hogy valóban lementem háromszor vacsorára, vagy sem, igaz? 

Piton röviden vállat vont, de vállai alig mozdultak. 

– Gyanítom, hogy nagyon is gondja lesz rá, hogy tudjon róla. 

Harry mérgesen nézett, úgy érezte, csapdába esett, és nem tetszett neki a válasz.

– Nézze, ha magának tényleg fontos, hogy ne vadítson el magától, akkor gondolom boldogan elenged néhány büntetést... 

– Nem állítanám _,_ hogy _boldog_ lennék ezzel kapcsolatban bármitől – mondta szárazon Piton. 

– Tudja, hogy nem úgy értettem – kapta fel a vizet Harry. – Csak arra gondoltam, hogy maga hagyta, hogy ellógjam az óráját, és azzal összehasonlítva nem nagy dolog kihagyni néhány büntetőmunkát. 

– Az sem az, ha úgy kezellek, mint a fiamat. 

Harry dühösen bámult.

– Mindketten tudjuk, hogy _nem_ akarom, hogy maga úgy kezeljen, mint a fiát. 

– A fiatal gyakran akar olyan dolgokat, amik nem megfelelő vagy nem jó neki. Ha meztelenül akarnál szaladgálni a Nagyteremben, azt is hagyjam rád? 

– Nem... igen... – Harry fújt egyet. – Nem akarnék ekkora hülyeséget csinálni. 

– Nem, persze, hogy nem. – A szarkazmus enyhe volt, de kiérezhető. – Például nem játszadoznál azzal, hogy kicsapatod magad egy olyan tárgyból, ami előfeltétele annak, hogy megvalósítsd életed álmát, és Auror legyél. 

Harry mogorván nézett. 

– Az nem ugyanaz. És maga volt az, aki hagyta, hogy megtegyem. 

– Mert te _úgy akartad_. – Piton a fejét csóválta. – És most ki akarod hagyni a _büntetést_. Most már belátom, hogy több mindent kellett volna megfontolnom, nem csak azt, hogy mit _akarsz_. Hagytam, hogy a kívánságaid megváltoztassák az apai felelősségérzetemet. 

– Maga már nem az apám! Azok után, hogy... hogy... 

Piton kezei ökölbe szorultak a karfán, arca azé az emberé, aki a saját kivégzésére megy. Várt, sötét szemeit Harryre szegezve, aztán végül egyetlen érdes szót krákogott:

– Igen? 

– Nem tudom pontosan – mondta Harry csalódottan. – Van... van _valami_ , tudom. Maga vagy hazudott nekem, vagy eljátszotta a bizalmamat. Ennyit tudok, de... de nem emlékszem rá. Hacsak maga nem magyarázza el ezt a kibaszott dolgot nekem. 

– Vigyázz a szádra – dorgálta meg Piton. 

– Mintha számítana, hogy beszélek! Szarok rá, és... 

– Vigyázz a szádra! – dörrent rá Piton. – Mostantól úgy fogok viselkedni, mint egy apa! Helyesen fogok eljárni veled kapcsolatban, akár tetszik neked, akár nem! 

– Akkor bassza meg! – kiabálta Harry. – Vagy inkább, mivel tudom, mennyire fontos magának a tisztelet, hát bassza meg, _uram_! 

Piton egy hosszú, mély lélegzetet vett, és sokkal higgadtabban válaszolt:

– Ez eddig _négy_ büntetőmunka, Harry. És tévedés ne essék, részt is fogsz venni rajtuk. Túl vagyok azon, hogy engedjek a vágyadnak, hogy megsemmisíts minden jót, amit együtt felépítettünk. 

Harry az oldalára fordult, hátat fordítva Pitonnak, és annyira dühös volt, hogy valósággal remegett. Nem tudta, hogy mit csináljon, sem az Etikával, sem a Pitonnal közös vacsorával, sem bármi hasonlóval kapcsolatban. 

– Menjen innen – motyogta egy pillanat múlva. – Menjen már! 

– Nem fogok. Albusnak igaza volt, egy apa vagyok, aki meglátogatja a fiát a gyengélkedőn. 

Harry csak nehezen bírta megállni, hogy ne mondja neki, hogy húzzon a pokolba. Becsukta a szemét és lassan lélegzett ki és be, elszámolt tízig, azután százig, de hiába, ugyanolyan mérges volt mint addig, de tudta, ha bármit mondana, azzal csak az ötödik büntetést érdemelné ki. Aztán a hatodikat. 

_Nos, ha Piton így, akkor egyáltalán nem fogok beszélni vele. Ez van._

Hallott egy elmormolt ráolvasást, és egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy Piton távozik, mi másért törölné a magánélet-bűbájokat? De nem, azért tette, mert Madam Pomfrey megint odaperdült kanállal a kezében. Harry azonnal meglátta, amint a hátára fordult. 

Majdnem visszautasította a gyógyszert, bármi volt is az. Ha beteg maradna, itt lehetne a kórházi szárnyban és elkerülhetné Pitont... habár mégse. Piton rendszeresen látogatná őt, akár tetszik neki, akár nem. 

Mint ahogy most is. A férfi megint felvette a könyvét, és azt lapozgatta, időnként Harryre pillantva. 

Harry kétségbeesetten csukta be a szemét, és megpróbálta magát valahova máshova képzelni.

Egy halk hang szakította félbe a koncentrációját. 

– Professzor úr! Harry alszik? 

– Úgy sejtem, hogy nem, Miss Granger. 

Harry kikukucskált a résnyire nyitott szemhéja alól, és látta, hogy Ron is ott van, egyik karjával Hermione vállát ölelve. Egy pillanattal később Draco is felbukkant. 

Harry erre felült, és lélekben megerősítette magát. Nem tudta, hogy mennyit tudnak az okokról, hogy mitől lett beteg. 

– Sziasztok! 

– Jaj, Harry! – Hermione közelebb jött és megfogta a kezét. – Hogy érzed magad? 

– Voltaképpen egy kicsit nyomottan... 

– Szerencséd, hogy ennyivel megúsztad. Egy Maximuláns, Harry, most komolyan! 

A hangja azt sugallta, hogy ez egy nagyon másodévesekre valló dolog volt. _Ami tulajdonképpen igaz is_ , gondolta Harry. 

– Látom, már jó kezekben vagy – állt fel Piton. – Találkozunk holnap a vacsoránál, a lakosztályomban. Draco, téged is meghívlak. Jó éjszakát, Harry. 

Harry összeszorította az ajkait és nem válaszolt. Pitonnal nem beszél. 

Piton megjegyzés nélkül felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, mintha elgondolkodott volna a dolgon. 

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, amikor a férfi kiment, de megkönnyebbülése nem tartott sokáig. 

– Hát igen, ez elég gyerekes volt – mondta gúnyosan Draco, közelebb lépve.

– Fogd be! 

Draco aprót sóhajtott. 

– Annyira elkezdtem reménykedni, amikor apa azt mondta, hogy lejössz vacsorázni. Miért egyeztél bele, ha még mindig ennyire dühös vagy? 

– Az nem vacsora lesz, hanem _büntetőmunka._ Dumbledore-tól. 

– Sejtettem, mert az ő ízlését dicséri ez a karosszék. – Draco Hermione-hoz fordult, és elegánsan az ülőalkalmatosság felé intett. – Nem ülnél le? Kényelmesnek tűnik. 

Hermione megrázta a fejét, miközben Ron előrefurakodott, szinte félretaszítva Dracót az útból.

– Meddig leszel a gyengélkedőn? 

– Csak ma éjjel. 

– A tesóim... – ingatta a fejét Ron. 

– Nem az ő hibájuk, inkább véletlen, hogy ennyire beteg lettem. Túlérzékeny vagyok bizonyos bájital összetevőkre, ennyi. 

– Az nem véletlen, hogy el akarsz lógni az óráról, Harry – mondta komolyan Hermione. – Mivel győzhetnénk meg, hogy járnod kell az Etikára? 

– Semmivel – mondta savanyúan Harry. – Most már kénytelen leszek járni. Maga Dumbledore fenyegetett meg, hogy kitilt róla, ha megint kihagyok egy órát, ami azt is jelentené, hogy nem tehetem le a RAVASZ-t. Most boldogok vagytok? 

– Jaj, Harry..! 

– Hát, legalább egy jó dolog azért származott ebből – mondta Ron, miközben leült Harry ágya szélére. – Madam Pomfrey rendbe hozott a kviddicsezéshez, ugye? 

Harrynek beletelt egy pillanatba, hogy rájöjjön, miről beszélt, de amikor lepillantott a bal karjára, rájött, hogy az a kötés, amit hordott, eltűnt. 

– Ó! – mondta, hogy időt nyerjen. – Aha, tényleg. Ez igaz. Ő... 

Ezt nem teheti. Túl sok volt neki a Ron arcán levő várakozó arckifejezés. 

– Nem is sérült meg a csuklóm – mondta szerencsétlenül, és elfordította a tekintetét. De oldalt meg ott volt Draco a rózsaszín fotelben. Harry sietve a másik oldalra nézett. – Csak megpróbáltam kimaradni a kviddicsezésből. Sajnálom. 

– Megpróbáltál... – Ron egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Amikor folytatta, a hangszíne komor volt. – Harry, _mondtam_ neked, hogy nem kell olyan hirtelen visszatérned a gurkóütés után. Ha több időre van szükséged, csak szólnod kell. Nem kellett volna... _hazudnod_ nekem. 

– Nem akartam beszélni erről – suttogta Harry. 

– Érthető, ha most zavart vagy, Harry – lépett előre Hermione, és megpacskolta a karját, épp ott, ahol a kötés szokott lenni. 

– Nem vagyok zavart. Én csak... én csak... – Összeszorította a szemeit és nagyon utálta ezt a helyzetet. De talán dr Goode-nak ebben az egy dologban igaza volt. Be kell ismernie a problémáját azoknak az embereknek, akikben megbízik. 

És tudta, hogy még Draco sem fog viccet csinálni ebből. Vagy ha igen, akkor csak később, amikor a probléma már réges-rég megoldódott. 

– Gondom van a magassággal. Vagyis, nem is a magassággal, inkább azzal, hogy magasan repüljek. Nem emlékszem, hogy leestem a seprűmről, de egy kis részem nyilvánvalóan tudja, hogy ez történt. – Harry kinyitotta a szemét és Ronra nézett. – Az történt a Kaslov-féle Halálbukás során a múltkor, hogy elveszítettem a fejem. Ha kiraksz, megértem. 

Ron összehúzta a szemeit.

– Azt akarod, hogy kirakjalak? 

– Nem, de mi haszna egy olyan fogónak, aki... 

– Szar ügy – szakította félbe Draco. – Az önsajnálat viszont nem illik hozzád, Harry. Egyáltalán nem. Egyértelműen csak némi gyakorlásra van szükséged, ami segítene, hogy megint elemedben érezd magad a magasban, és ki lenne alkalmasabb erre, mint egy másik fogó? Kevesebbet találkozunk a Szükség Szobájában, helyette kimegyünk a pályára, és segítek neked túljutni ezen. 

Olyan egyszerűnek hangzott a szájából. De elfelejtett valamit. 

– Én a _Griffendél_ csapatában vagyok, Draco. 

Draco előre hajolt a fotelban.

– Igen, de ha azt hiszed, hogy hagyom, hogy a testvérem féljen a magasságtól, csak mert ez előnyt jelentene nekem egy kibaszott kviddics meccsen, akkor... – A szemei még jobban kikerekedtek, hitetlenséget tükrözve. – Nem ezt gondoltad rólam, ugye? 

– Nem így értettem. – Harry sóhajtott. – Csak azt hiszem, Ron segítene visszahozni a formámat. Végül is, ő a csapatkapitányom. És... hát, ne vedd sértésnek, de nem volna tisztességes a csapatoddal szemben, ha segítenél az ellenséges fogónak jobbá válni. 

– A háborúra tekintettel tisztességes volna! A repülés készsége a kviddicsnél többre is jó... 

– Igaz – mondta Harry, mert jobb nem jutott eszébe. – És dolgozni is fogok rajta... Ronnal. 

Draco kicsit dühösnek tűnt, de Hermionénak sikerült lecsillapítania a kedélyeket. 

– Ez tökéletes, Harry. Draco és én át tudjuk tenni a közös tanulási időnket azokra az órákra, amikor te és Ron együtt dolgoztok. 

Harry mosolygott.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük, ugye? 

– Gondolom, senkinek nem jut eszébe engem is megkérdezni – grimaszolt Ron. 

– Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy segíteni akarsz Harrynek – mondta Hermione. 

– És te vagy a kapitányom – tette hozzá Harry. – De megkérdezlek, ha ezt szeretnéd. Segítenél nekem túljutni a repüléssel kapcsolatos gondjaimon? 

Ron elmosolyodott. 

– Természetesen, haver. Vacsoráztál már? Hermione és én lemegyünk a konyhába, és hozunk valamit, amit csak kívánsz. 

– Öhm...talán egy hamburger? Sült krumplival, és... 

– Narancslével – mondta Draco. 

_Ez nagyon jól hangzik._

– Igen, narancslével – ismételte meg Harry. 

Amint a barátai távoztak, Harry Dracóhoz fordult. 

– Kösz, hogy gondod volt a kötésre. Hogyan csináltad? 

Draco vállat vont. 

– Abban a pillanatban csúsztattam le, amikor Perselus az ágyra fektetett. Gondoltam, hogy nem akarod, hogy Madam Pomfrey beleüsse az orrát a dolgodba, bármi legyen is az. Habár most, hogy tudom... 

Harry beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy Piton végighurcolta őt a kastélyon. _Piton!_ Persze korábban is vitte már az ölében Harryt... mint amikor a Bájitaltan alatt Voldemort megtámadta az elméjét, és Harry elájult, de ez valahogy másnak tűnt. 

Talán, mert ha egy diák elájul a Bájitaltan óra alatt, akkor Pitonnak kötelessége, hogy segítsen. De most Harry a folyosón volt, és Piton mégis segített neki. 

Ezen most nem tudott gondolkodni. 

– Ron segít a repülési problémámon – mondta Dracónak, keresztbe téve a karját. 

Draco oldalra hajtotta a fejét. 

– Hát... többen is segíthetünk, tudod. 

– Igen, de én azt akarom, hogy Ron segítsen benne. – Harry felvonta a vállát. – Ne vedd bántásnak. 

– De én is akarok tenni valamit érted! 

Draco annyira sértődöttnek hangzott, hogy Harry vigyorogni kezdett, miközben suttogva válaszolt.

– Teszel valamit, emlékszel? Pont azt a dolgot teszed, amire senki más nem hajlandó. 

Ahogy sejtette, Draco erre egyből büszkén kihúzta magát. 

– És ha valami mást is szeretnél tenni – tette hozzá Harry, mert úgy vélte, most megteheti –, beszélhetnél Pitonnal, és megpróbálhatnád rávenni, hogy mentsen fel ezek alól a buta vacsorabüntik alól... 

– Ó, nem, nekem tetszik az ötlet. 

Harry számított rá, hogy a másik valami ilyesmit fog mondani, de akkor sem örült, hogy ezt hallja.

– Semmi értelmük nem lesz. 

– Talán mégis. 

– Nem – mondta Harry. – Ez ugyanolyan, mint a dolog a bájital hozzávalókkal. Tavaly túl sokat kaptam néhányból, és most nagyon hevesen reagálok rájuk. Még azt sem tudom, hogy az Etikát hogyan fogom túlélni. 

– Ó, az Etika bámulatos. Az egész tananyag olyan történetek köré épül, amik rákényszerítenek, hogy igazán mélyen belegondolj abba, mi helyes, és miért. Azt kívánom, bárcsak olyan apa mellett nőttem volna fel, aki gondolkodott ilyesmiken... 

– Ideje pihenni hagyni Pottert – vitorlázott feléjük Madam Pomfrey. – Kifelé, kifelé! 

– De én családtag vagyok! 

Harry majdnem felröhögött, hogy Draco milyen felháborodottan mondja ezt. 

– Akkor tudnia kellene, hogy ő törékeny, és pihenésre van szüksége, Mr Piton. 

– Hé! – tiltakozott Harry. – Nem is vagyok törékeny! 

– Nem maradhatnék még néhány percig, csak amíg a hamburger megérkezik? 

– Hamburger?! – kiáltott Madam Pomfrey megbotránkozva. – Ez nevetséges! Ilyet enni egy gyomorbaj után? Nem, nem maradhat! – Harryhez fordult. – És ma este egy kímélő, egyszerű diétán van. Marhahúslevesben főtt rizst kap, egy kis almalével desszertnek. Most pedig köszönjön el a testvérétől! 

Azzal a kandallóhoz viharzott, talán, hogy megrendelje az ételt. 

Harry megborzongott.

– Rizs és almalé. Pfuj. 

– Meg is érdemled a mutatványod után. – Draco hirtelen megragadta a kezét, és olyan keményen megszorította, hogy Harry megvonaglott fájdalmában. – Ne csinálj ilyet még egyszer! _Soha_ többé ne csinálj velem ilyet! Nem éri meg az életedet kockáztatni azért, hogy elkerüld apát. 

Harry nyelt. Nem számította arra, hogy bűntudata lesz. 

– Nem tudtam, hogy így fogok rá reagálni. 

– Ne csinálj többé ilyen hülyeséget! – Draco megint megszorította a kezét, de már nem olyan keményen. – Rendben? 

Harry úgysem látott lehetőséget, hogy továbbra is kibújjon az Etikaórák alól. Egyelőre nem.

– Rendben – motyogta. 

– Szavadon foglak! 

– Még mindig itt van, Piton? – kérdezte a legbőszebb hangján a medimágus. – Azt mondtam, kifelé! 

Draco egy utolsó szorítás után elengedte Harry kezét. Biccentett egyet Pomfrey felé, mintegy hivatalosan jelezve a távozását, azután megfordult és elment. 

– Megvacsorázik, azután aludni fog – mondta Pomfrey. 

– Maradhatnának egy kicsit a barátaim, ha nem eszek hamburgert? 

– Természetesen nem. – Pomfrey méltatlankodva szipogott. – Nem fognak feljönni. Elcsíptem őket a konyhában. 

Ezt úgy mondta, mintha valami csínytevésen érte volna őket. Habár ő _tényleg_ úgy gondolta, hogy a rizs és almalé pompás lakoma. 

_Éhes vagyok, a fene egye meg._

Egy kósza emlék jutott eszébe, egy emléksor, ami mintha a szélben lebegett volna. Egy három személyre terített asztal, a semmiből megjelenő étel, néha ugyanaz, néha minden személynek más... Saját maga, amint a kandalló előtt térdel és bedobja a port, hogy... mert szabad neki azt rendelnie reggelire, ebédre, vacsorára, amit csak kíván... 

_Ejha! Pitonnal együtt lakni nyilván nem lehetett_ annyira _rossz._

_De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy élvezni fogom ezeket a pincebeli vacsorákat! Egyszerűen nem vagyok rá képes, és kész!_

_Nem fogom gondtalanul élvezni a Pitonnal együtt töltött időt! Soha! Soha többé!_

_\--_ \----------------------------

 **Comments very welcome** (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)

Aspen in the Sunlight, az író 

**Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

Arwen, Lafan, Quercus, Visan fordítók

Quercus, Feketekavics béta

  



	26. Chapter 26

_**Egy Páratlan Család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Szilvye és Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Huszonhatodik Fejezet: Etika**

– Förtelmesen viselkedtél! – suttogta dühösen Draco a kőfalhoz szorítva Harryt. – Hogy volt pofád így bánni Perselussal?!

Harry egy vállrándítással akarta elintézni a dolgot, de hiába, ezért félrelökte Dracót az útból, és elindult, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön Piton lakosztályától.

– Én _mondtam_ neki, hogy engedje el a büntetést...

– És mi volt az oka, hogy egész idő alatt nem szóltál hozzá egy kibaszott kurva szót sem?!

– Nem vagyok képes beszélni vele – mondta Harry és megszaporázta a lépteit. – Dumbledore kiszabott ezekből az úgynevezett büntetővacsorákból hármat, Piton meg hozzácsapta a negyediket. Ha ha befogtam volna a pofámat, nem teszi. Akkor határoztam el, hogy jobban járok, ha nem szólok egy szót sem.

– Ez a legnyakatekertebb logikai okfejtés a... logika történetében! – Draco megnyújtotta lépteit és Harry elé ugrott, hogy megállítsa őt. – Mégis mit mondtál neki, Harry? Tudom, tudom, hogy ő ésszerűtlenül igazságtalan volt veled a múltban, de az már a múlt. Ő már nem olyan. Csak néha. Mondd, mivel érdemelted ki a negyedik büntetést?

– Rondán beszéltem.

Draco felvonta egyik szemöldökét. 

– Valami más is volt ott. Én ha folyamatosan szitkozódok, akkor is csak annyit mond: ''Vigyázz a nyelvedre, Draco!''.

– Mindketten mardekárosok vagytok, nem?

– Te is mardekáros vagy, te hülye!

Harry nem tudott erre mit válaszolni, talán azért, mert egy csomó mardekáros dolgot követett el maga is az előző héten.

– De most tényleg, Harry! Nem kaptál figyelmeztetést, hogy ügyelj a nyelvedre, mielőtt kiszabta volna ezt a büntetést? 

– Rendben, legyen igazad. Először tényleg figyelmeztetett engem, és miután tovább szitkozódtam, ugyanis szarok rá, hogy beszélek, amikor nem vagyok az órán, valóban csak utána szabta ki a negyedik büntetést, ezért úgy döntöttem...

– ...úgy döntöttél, hogy hisztis kis kölyök leszel, aki nem szól hozzá többet. – fejezte be Draco fagyosan. – Piton nem ezt érdemli. Szeret téged és csak azt teszi érted, ami neked a legjobb!

– Nem fogok beszélni vele, ha ez nekem csak újabb büntetést jelent. – mondta Harry aztán megkerülve Dracót tovább sietett.

Hiába. Draco lépést tartott vele. 

– Nem fog. Ezt a részét nem érted, Harry.

– De fog.

– Harry... 

Draco hirtelen elhallgatott Harry feltartott, kissé remegő kezét látva. Pedig Harry nem volt dühös, csak kimerült. Csendben maradni egész vacsora alatt sokkal nehezebb volt, mint amire számított.

Piton első perctől barátságosan közeledett hozzá... az arckifejezése... ahogy társalogni kezdett Dracóval... igen, ahogy Dracóval beszélt, talán az volt a legmeglepőbb az egészben... Harry feltételezte, hogy ő ezen a beszélgetésen kívül marad. Draco elég dühös volt ahhoz, hogy így legyen, de Piton újra és újra bepróbálkozott, hogy valamiképpen Harryt is bevonja a beszélgetésbe, de hiába. 

Harry nem hagyta, hogy bevonják. Nem volt rá képes.

– Na, ezt nem tudod megérteni Draco. Próbáltam neked elmagyarázni. Emlékszel? Minden pillanat, amit Piton közelében töltök, feldühít engem. A végén mindig üvöltenék, hogy bassza meg! A legtöbb, amit érte és magamért tehetek az, hogy távol tartom magam tőle. Ha ez nem lehetséges, ha kötelező a közelében lennem, próbálom túlélni a másodperceket, egyiket a másik után. Ha egy szót se szólok hozzá, nem veszítem el az önuralmamat, és úgy már bármennyi időt el tudok vele tölteni. 

Draco Harry karjára tette a kezét, hogy egy pillanatra megállítsa őt

– Miért vagy ilyen rettenetesen dühös Pitonra? Hát nem veszed észre, mennyire megváltozott az irányodban? Ő már nem az az ember, aki rögtön első alkalommal kiszúrt téged. Más lett. 

– Igazad van. Én is észrevettem. Vak lennék, ha ha nem látnám, de hiába. Annyira dühös vagyok rá, szinte remegek. 

– De hát Merlinre, miért? Mit csinált? 

– Nem tudom, – suttogta Harry. Draco azt mondta, hogy Harry a vacsorán megdöbbentően viselkedett, de ahogy Harry azt átélte, az volt igazán megdöbbentő. – Nem tudom, – mondta újra nagyot nyelve, miközben megcsuklott a hangja. – Minden, amit tudok, hogy hazudott nekem. Nem jövök rá, hogy mit, és hogy ez miért idegesít fel engem, te tudom, hogy hazudott... 

Nagy hirtelen, mintha egy ragyogó Lumos gyújtott volna világosságot. Csak egy pillanatra! Hogy egyszer ő már nagyon bízott Pitonban! Bíznia kellett benne, különben miért is idegesítené fel ennyire az a tudat, hogy hazudott neki valamivel kapcsolatban? 

A megvilágosodás nagyon ijesztő volt, mert bebizonyított valami fontosat Harrynek. A levél múlt karácsonyról megmutatta, hogy neki valaha máshogy kellett éreznie Piton iránt, valamiképpen apjának kellett tekintenie őt, de ez, ez most azt bizonyította be, milyen sokat is jelentett neki akkor Piton. 

Harry nyelt egyet, miközben úgy érezte, csak a kezét kellene kinyújtania ahhoz, hogy minden úgy legyen, mint valaha, csak akarnia kell...

De nem akarta, és a pillanat elenyészett.

Minden maradt a régiben. 

– Pedig általában őszinte velünk – mondta Draco csendesen. – Amikor mégse, arra jó oka van. Nem tudom, hogy hazudott-e neked, Harry, de tudom, hogy ha igen, akkor azért tette, mert úgy látta helyesnek. De miért nem kérdezed erről őt? 

– Mert nem fogok beszélni vele.

– Hülye griffendéles!

– Te meg lassan visszaváltozol ugyanolyan seggfejjé, mint amire emlékszem! – kiáltotta teljes erőből Harry, miközben feldühödött, és ez kiirtotta belőle a fáradság minden nyomát. – Kibaszottul büszke vagy magadra, mert nem vagy előítéletes tovább! Kivétel az állandó szurkapiszkád a Griffendél felé, amiről tudod, mit mondtam! Én magam is griffendéles vagyok, és ha szerinted minden olyan hülye, akkor veled nincs beszélni valóm! És ami Pitont illeti: Semmi értelme megkérdezni őt arról, amit úgysem mondana el. – mondta Harry fogcsikorgatva. – Bármi, amit hazudott, az alatt az egy év alatt történt, amire nem tudok visszaemlékezni, és ha nem írták meg az újságok, és te sem...

– Hallgass! Pofa be! – sziszegte Draco miközben rémülten körülnézett.

Harry szintén körülnézett, de nem látott senkit a közelben. Eleresztett Draco felé egy gonosz, nemtörődöm vigyort. – Már mondtam, hogy sokkal jobban érzem magam, ha nem beszélek vele. Remélem, ezek után már hinni fogsz nekem.

Ezzel elindult a Torony irányába.

– Erre rövidebb...

– A _griffendélesekkel_ jövök a DS-re – mondta mereven Harry.

– De hát azt ígérted, hogy...

Azután, amit mondtál, nincs kedvem segíteni. De jó is így. Egy hülye griffendéles segítsége úgysem számít.

Mire Draco magához tért egy ilyen búcsúzás után, Harry már árkon-bokron túl volt. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– A pálcamozdulat lendületesen balra irányul, Mr Longbottom – mondta Piton aznap este a Szükség Szobájában. 

Harry mogorván nézett és arrébb araszolt. Amikor Piton utasítást kapott, hogy felügyeljen három D.S. edzést, Harry azt hitte, hogy egy sarokban fog ülni és esszéket javít, de amennyire Harry meg tudta ítélni, nem hozott magával javítani valót. Először megjegyzés nélkül figyelte, ahogy Draco utasításokat adott a csoportnak, azután, amikor a diákcsoportok elkezdték gyakorolni azt, amit Draco bemutatott, Piton elkezdett sétálgatni közöttük, és segített. 

De azt Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy Neville-nek is segíteni fog. Hogy ráordít, azt igen, de hogy _segít_ neki... _._

– Azt hiszem, hogy az apád szeret SVK-t tanítani – vonta meg a vállát Neville, amikor egy kicsit később a Torony felé sétáltak. 

– Nem szabad a múlt évről beszélnünk Harrynek – mondta kimérten Hermione. 

– Ne szajkózd már ezt állandóan! – nézett rá csúnyán Ron. 

Hermione elvörösödött és a fejét csóválva eléjük vágott. 

– Én már tudok arról, hogy Piton helyettesítette... ööö, Aran-t – mondta Harry. – Mert a párbaj, amit vívtak, benne volt az újságokban. – Ez igaz volt, de Dracónak hála Harry sokkal többet tudott, mint amit a _Próféta_ közölt. Neville-hez fordult. – De... de te hogy bírod elviselni őt, Neville? Azt hiszem, hogy veled még szörnyűségesebben bánt, mint velem! 

– Lehet. De neked igazán jó apád volt, Harry. – Neville hangja vágyakozó lett. – És... hát, tudod, én megértem, hogy ez milyen fontos lehet. 

Harry bólintott, de nem azért, mintha egyetértett volna azzal, hogy Piton jó apja volt. Azt érezte át, hogy Neville mennyire szeretné, hogy neki is legyen. Emlékezett rá, hogy ő maga is érezte ezt. 

Neville ezt bátorításnak vette, és folytatta. Mint kiderült, több minden járt a fejében. 

– Csalódtam benned, Harry – mondta csendben Neville. – Tudom, hogy nem tudsz visszaemlékezni arra, hogy örökbe fogadtak, de az apád olyan keményen próbálja, és hogy te csak ott állj, mint egy szobor, miközben beszél veled... nem vall rád, hogy szándékosan megbántsd az embereket. 

– Piton nem tűnt olyannak, mintha megbántották volna... 

– Egy teremnyi diák előtt nem mutatja, ahhoz túl büszke – mondta Neville. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy megbántottad. És... hát, ezt azért nem érdemli meg, Harry. 

– Számítania kellett volna erre – mondta makacsul Harry. – A mai vacsora alatt sem beszéltem vele. Több esze is lehetett volna, mint hogy megpróbál közeledni hozzám a D.S. alatt. 

Neville rábámult, az ajkai kicsit összepréselődtek. 

– Szégyellhetnéd magad miatta. 

Ron várt, amíg Neville elsétált. 

– Tudod, igaza van. 

– Úgy tűnik, azt senki sem érti meg, hogy megteszem, ami telik tőlem – mondta Harry elkeseredetten. – És Neville-t miért érdekli ennyire? Úgy értem, nem ő itt az egyetlen, akinek soha nem volt apja. 

– De neked volt apád, és még most is van. – Ron megköszörülte a torkát. – Neville látta, hogy milyen boldog voltál tavaly. És... talán nem szabadna elmondanom, de mielőtt még nagyobb majmot csinálsz magadból, tudnod kell, hogy... Piton keresett neki egy magántanárt a nyárra, valahol külföldön. Olyat, akinek más az oktatási stílusa, mint neki, így Neville-nek végül sikerült megtanulnia a Bájitaltant, ahelyett, hogy csak szenvedne vele. 

– Naná, mert Piton ilyet tett – mondta hitetlenkedve Harry. – Neville-ért. Neville Longbottom-ért. 

– Valószínűleg miattad tette, mert Neville a barátod. Ugyanúgy, ahogy bevonta Hermione-t és engem olyan dolgokba, amiket szeretett volna a családban tartani. 

– Tehát szerinted olyan édes, mint egy óriási pillecukor – gúnyolódott Harry és elsétált. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harrynek másnap Átváltoztatástan után volt Etikája. 

Kínszenvedés volt neki ott ülni és várni, tudva, hogy mindjárt jön az Etika, és ha ki tudott volna találni valami okosat, akkor megúszhatta volna... de minden ötletéből kifogyott.

Nem, Dumbledore figyelmeztetése, hogy kizárja az osztályból, ha még egy órát kihagy... na az döntötte romba minden tervét, amit csak kitalálhatott volna. 

– Ne fészkelődj már! – mondta halkan Draco. 

Harry mogorván nézett rá. Nem felejtette el, hogy „hülye griffendéles"-nek nevezte őt, és megpróbált olyan messze ülni Dracótól, amennyire csak lehetséges, de valósággal beszorították a helyére: Ron és Hermione a mögötte levő asztalon osztoztak, Neville és Dean előtte, Draco pedig mellette foglalt helyet. 

Úgyhogy részt kell majd vennie az Etikán. 

_Amit amúgy is meg kell tennem,_ gondolta rosszkedvűen Harry. 

– Nem kell megint elcsórnod a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyemet – fordult hátra és nézett dühösen Ronra. – Mondtam már, hogy nem fogok próbálkozni semmivel. 

– Mintha ezt már korábban is mondtad volna. 

– Fogd be...! 

– Mr Potter, gondja van az átalakítással? – kérdezte McGalagony a terem elülső részéről. 

– Nem, tanárnő – mondta Harry, és visszatért az almához, amit megpróbált könyvvé alakítani. 

– Ez egy kissé félrevezető a Mugli-szimbolika órán – hallotta Hermione megjegyzését a háta mögött. – A Paradicsomkertben nem alma volt, hanem a Jó és Rossz Tudás Fájának gyümölcse.

– Mindazonáltal általános, hogy úgy utaljanak rá, mint almára – mondta lágyan Draco. 

– De hát ez a történet, amit McGalagony elmondott nekünk, soha nem történt meg – mondta Ron. – Ez csak mugli mitológia. 

– De átszövi az egész nyugati kultúrát, úgyhogy ha érteni akarjuk a varázstalan világot, akkor ezt is alaposan ismernünk kell – vitatkozott vele Draco. – És a tolerancia szellemében azt javaslom, hogy ne feledd, néhány nem bűvös ember úgy véli, hogy a mugli szó sértő. 

– Nem vettem észre, hogy akkor is tiltakoztál, amikor _Hermione_ használta ezt a szót – gúnyolódott Ron. 

– Ron! – mondta figyelmeztető hangon Hermione. 

Harry inkább abbahagyta a hallgatózást. Betegnek érezte magát mindentől. Betegnek a közelgő Etikától, betegnek attól, hogy hallgassa a barátai civakodását, betegnek attól, hogy valószínűleg szégyellnie kellene magát, ahogy Neville mondta... 

– Na – mondta Draco közömbös hangon. – Az a hír járja, hogy a dolgaid nincsenek biztonságban a Toronyban. Kijelenthetem, hogy boldog volnék, ha megőrizhetném őket számodra a Mardekárban. 

_Az a hír, na persze. Inkább az a hallgatózás._

– Ó, naná! Mert a Mardekárban annyira biztonságban lennének. 

– Jól hallottalak? A ház béli hovatartozásuk alapján sértegeted az embereket? – Draco megdöbbent arcot mímelt. 

– Ez más – mondta haragosan Harry. 

– Mennyiben más? 

– Ez csak... – Harry sóhajtott. – Nem akarok erről beszélni. 

– Beszéljünk másról. Például arról, hogy a mardekárbeli ágyad mostanra meglehetősen beporosodott és kifejezetten gazdátlannak tűnik. Talán el kellene látogatnod hozzánk, és például ott tölteni egy éjszakát. 

– Nem is tud beporosodni. A manók mindent takarítanak. 

– De attól még hiányzol neki. 

– Nem fogok a Mardekárban éjszakázni, hogy meggyilkoljanak álmomban. 

– Persze, hogy nem. Rengetegszer aludtál már ott, és még soha nem gyilkoltak meg. 

– Tudod, hogy értem – mondta dühösen Harry. 

– Igen. A házak alapján ítélkezel. Hogy rám nézel és egy mardekárost látsz, amikor a testvéredet kellene látnod. 

– Hát te meg rám nézel és egy hülye griffendélest látsz – csúfolódott Harry. 

– Csak akkor, amikor tényleg az vagy, mi mostanában elég sűrűn előfordul... 

– Fogd be! – kiáltott Harry. 

– Öt pont a Griffendéltől és öt pont a Mardekártól, Mr Potter – mondta egy sóhajjal McGalagony. Kérem, hogy a feladattal foglalkozzon. 

Harry mogorván bámulta az almáját. Amint a tanár hátat fordított, beleharapott, és lenyelt egy jókora darabot. 

Emiatt később az ő könyvében több tucat lapnak hiányzott a sarka. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

– Igen, tudjuk, hogy a te könyvedben tartalomjegyzék is volt, nem csak üres lapok, Hermione – mondta szenvedő hangon Ron. – Már ötször mondtad. 

– De nem találod lenyűgözőnek, hogy a témakörök azokból a dolgokból tevődtek össze, amiken gondolkodtam, miközben végrehajtottam az átváltoztatást? 

– Én csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy miért gondolkodsz olyan sokat a szexuális fantáziákról! 

– Nem is! Azokra az esettanulmányokra gondoltam, amiket Dracóval olvastunk, miközben felkészültünk a szerepjátékunkra... 

– Az az ő szerepjátéka! Kizárólag az övé! – ordított Ron. – Neked semmi közöd hozzá! Még csak nem is jársz Mugliismeretre. És igen, _Mugliismeretnek_ nevezik, mert igenis van olyan dolog, hogy _mugli..._

– Dolog?! – mondta Draco. – _Dolog?_! Ügyelj a szádra, Weasleyt! 

– Ni csak, ki beszél?! Te csak azért tanultad meg a mugli szót, hogy bevágódj Harrynél! Mielőtt testvérek lettetek, mindig sárvérűnek nevezted őket! 

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – szólalt meg Neville, aki beérte őket, és most megragadta Harry ingujját. – Inkább arra figyelnétek, hogy Harry ne tűnjön el, vagy ne betegítse meg magát. 

– Nem kell szándékosan _megbetegítenem_ magam – rántotta ki a karját Harry –, mert már a gondolatától is beteg vagyok, majdnem hányok, hogy Pitonnal lesz órám! Biztosan ez is belejátszott, hogy annyit hánytam a Maximulánstól! 

Fél másodperccel később befordultak a sarkon, és meglátták Pitont a nyitott ajtóban, arca a szokásos sárga árnyalatú helyett hófehér volt. 

– Ejnye, Harry! – sziszegte Hermione. 

– Most mi van? – kérdezte nyersen Harry, de ahogy meglátta Pitont, azt kívánta, bárcsak ne mondta volna azt a dolgot a hányásról. Vagy legalább ne mondta volna olyan hangosan, de Piton előtt nem akarta mutatni, hogy bánja. 

– Ó, Harry! 

Hermione hangja már csak szomorú volt.

Harry nem törődött vele, és a barátait megelőzve szó nélkül elment Piton mellett. _Legyen elég, hogy bemegyek ebbe a szaros terembe, hadd ne kelljen még úgy is tennem, mintha kimondottan szeretnék itt lenni._

_És átkozottul biztos, hogy nem fogok olyan ember mellé ülni, aki elvárja, hogy szeressem._

A terem végébe ment, ledobta magát és az arcára kiült a megvetés. De egy pillanat múlva eszébe jutott, hogy miért kellene bármilyen érzelmet mutatnia Pitonnak. 

Ezzel a gondolattal kihúzta magát, és megpróbált közömbös arcot vágni. Először arra gondolt, hogy ez nem fog sikerülni, mert túlságosan is hajlamos rá, hogy kimutassa az érzéseit, ezért is okklumentál olyan pocsékul. 

Vagyis dehogyis! Maga Piton mondta, hogy mostanra ez olyan jól megy, hogy már akaratlanul is sikerül, tehát... az a kifejezéstelen arc talán jobban sikerült, mint gondolná. 

Draco a terem elejébe sétált, és mondott valamit Pitonnak. _Na persze, valószínűleg jelenti, hogy megjelentem az órán. Most meg, miután kibeszéltek, ide akar jönni hozzám._

– Kopj le! – mondta Harry azonnal, amint Draco hallótávolságon belül volt. 

– A testvérem mellé akartam ülni. 

– Nem vagyok barátkozó hangulatban... 

– Akkor csalódást kell okoznom, Itt ugyanis csak annyi pad van, amennyi kell, így bátorít Perselus párbeszédre. Ezen az órán ugyanis teljesen más a stílusa, mint a Bájitaltanon...

– Mr Piton, ha az órán rólam beszél, mint tanárára hivatkozzon rám – mondta egy eltéveszthetetlen hang a tanterem elülső részéből. – És foglaljon helyet valahol itt, az első két sorban. 

Harry mogorván nézett. Nem akarta, hogy Piton szívességet tegyen neki, de Piton talán megérezte, hogy a fiú mindjárt üvölteni kezd. _Azt pedig nem hagyhatja, igaz? Mert akkor pontokat kellene levonnia tőlem, és azok fele a Mardekártól jönne le!_

_Kivéve... ha ez egy újabb lehetőséget jelent neki, hogy büntetőmunkát adjon. Vagyis ennek semmi értelme._

_Az ördögbe! Semminek semmi értelme._

Harry csak arra vigyázott, hogy az arca olyan kifejezéstelen maradjon, amennyire csak lehetséges, és ha Pitonnak ennek ellenére lesz mersze felszólítani őt, amikor tudja, hogy legszívesebben itt se lenne, és szóba se állna vele, akkor majd...

Akkor majd...

 _Basszus. Fogalmam sincs, mit kellene tennem, azon kívül, hogy utálom őt._

Kiderült, hogy a griffendéles barátainak több eszük van, mint Dracónak, mert egyikük sem próbált meg melléülni; tudták, hogy attól lehet, hogy kiakadna. Dracónak viszont igaza volt, minden hely elkelt, és Harry mellé végül Terry Boot került, aki vetett rá egy pillantást, majd úgy döntött, hogy nem üti bele az orrát más dolgába. 

– Ma egy másik lehetséges esetet fogunk végiggondolni – kezdte el Piton, miközben összetekert egy tekercs kék szikrákat szóró pergament, majd elég határozottan a tanári asztalra dobta. – Egy kérdéssel kezdem. Mi a jobb: egy életet menteni meg, vagy ötöt? 

Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne bámuljon rá hitetlenkedve, teljesen megfeledkezve arról, hogy kifejezéstelen arcot kell vágnia. _Miféle hülye kérdés ez?_

– Miután meghallgatták a feltételezett helyzetet, a válaszuk segíteni fog meghatározni, hogy vajon a következményetika határozza meg a gondolkodásukat, vagy a lelkük mélyén a jó és rossz egy kategorikusabb értelmezését kedvelik. 

Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez mit jelent, de nem is érdekelte. _Jobb öt életet megmenteni, mint egyet – ez az egyetlen válasz, ami szóba jöhet. Ha Piton másképp érvel, azzal csak azt bizonyítja, hogy semmi erkölcsi érzéke, joga sincs, hogy tanítsa ezt a tárgyat!_

– Igen, Miss Bulstrode? 

Millicent letette a kezét. 

– De hát mindenkit a következményetika és kötelességetika keveréke irányít, igaz, uram? 

– Valóban. Öt pont a Mardekárnak. Mindazonáltal, fel fogják fedezni magukban a hajlamot, hogy az egyiket jobban preferálják, mint a másikat. Namármost, az első forgatókönyvünk a következő... 

Harry sietve előrántott egy pergament, de nem jegyzetelni akart. A Mardekárnak ítélt öt ponttól támadt egy ötlete.

A zsákja mélyéről előhúzott ceruzavéggel három függőleges vonallal felosztotta a pergamenjét, és az oszlopok tetejére felírta a következő betűket: Mar, Gri, Hol, Hug. Aztán az első oszlopba beírta, hogy 5(?), mivel a pontok számára kissé megkérdőjelezhetőnek tűntek. 

Azután kissé ellazulva hátradőlt, és azon töprengett, hogy ez miért nem jutott ez eszébe már évekkel ezelőtt. _Végül is olyan könnyen lehet bizonyítani, hogy Piton mennyire elfogult. Ha számokkal igazolva tudnám bizonyítani, hogy mennyire nem etikus, már ami a házakat illeti, akkor talán eltávolítanák az etika kurzus éléről, és így a gondjaim megoldódnának._

– Gondolják végig a következő helyzetet – folytatta Piton, és a talárja suhogott, ahogy a padok között sétált. Járkálás közben Harry közelébe ért, de nem próbált a szemébe nézni. A fiú, amikor éppen nem volt mit írni rá, egy könyv alá dugta a táblázatát. Nem akarta, hogy Piton észrevegye, és hirtelen sokkal igazságosabban kezdjen viselkedni. – Elveszítik az irányítást a seprűjük felett, és bele fognak csapódni egy öt emberből álló csoportba. Gondolatmenetünk kiindulásként el kell fogadniuk azt az alaptézist, hogy ha eltalálják a csoportot, akkor az mind az öt személy halálát jelenti. Az utolsó pillanatban lehetőségük adódik élesen jobbra kanyarodni. Másik alternatívájuk nincs. Ha irányt változtatnak, akkor egyetlen emberbe fognak beleütközni, és ezzel a halálát okozni. Ebben a helyzetben belerepülnek az öt fős csoportba, vagy helyette elkanyarodnak, és egyetlen személyt ütnek el?

– Talán ha az ötös csoportnak ütközünk, a hatás megoszlik, és nem halnak meg, csak megsebesülnek, a gyengélkedőre kerülnek és felgyógyulnak – vetette fel Hannah Abbott, miután Piton intett neki, a feltartott kezét látva. 

– El kell fogadniuk, hogy mindenképpen vagy öt halált okoznak, vagy egyet – erősítette meg Piton. – Két pont a Hugrabugtól, amiért nem figyelt a feladat ismertetésénél. 

Harry a Hug oszlopba felírta, hogy -2(ig.talan), mivel szerinte ez a két pont levonás kimondottan igazságtalan volt. Tökéletesen egyetértett azzal, hogy a „gondolatmenet" megkérdőjelezhető. Ugyanis ki lehetne biztos abban, hogy mind az öt ember meg fog halni? 

– Tehát hadd lássam a kezeket – mondta Piton. – Ki gondolja azt, hogy a helyes haladás egyenesen előre, bele az ötös csoportba? 

Harry meglepetésére néhányan a magasba emelték a kezüket. 

– És ki gondolja, hogy a helyes eljárás élesen jobbra rántani? 

– A „helyes haladás" egy ügyes szójáték – mormolt Terry, miközben felemelte a kezét. 

Harry most sem emelte fel a kezét, ugyanúgy, ahogy az előbb sem. Nem tárgyal Pitonnal.

Látta, hogy erre válaszul Piton felhúzza az egyik szemöldökét. Egy másodpercig Harrynek az a szörnyű érzése támadt, hogy Piton fel fogja őt szólítani, de megúszta. 

– Azok közül, akik úgy gondolták, hogy irányt kell váltaniuk, ki magyarázná el a döntése okait? 

– Ha valakinek mindenképpen meg kell halni, – mondta Hermione – , akkor természetesen annak az egynek az árán meg kell menteni az öt másikat. 

– Kérem, emeljék fel a kezüket, ha a saját érveik megegyeznek Miss Granger magyarázatával. Nagyon jó... És két pont a Griffendélnek a dagályosság mellőzéséért. 

Harry döbbenten pislogott, és a G jelű oszlopba felírta, hogy 2(?). nem tudta megítélni, hogy ez most igazságos volt, vagy sem, mivel lövése sem volt, hogy mi lehet az a dagályosság. 

– Azok közül, akik _nem_ változtatnának irányt, ki magyarázná el az érveit? 

_Csakis egy mardekáros lehet, aki az „öt ember megölése" mellett érvel,_ gondolta Harry, miközben Zabinit hallgatta. 

– Ha oldalra rántom a seprűt, akkor a gyilkosságot választom, professzor. A végzet már halálra szánta azt az öt embert. Az erkölcstelen választás itt az, ami megköveteli tőled _,_ hogy _dönts_ a halálról, ahelyett, hogy csak hagynád, hogy megtörténjen a haláleset. 

_A fene egye meg, a végén még sikerül elérnie, hogy ésszerűnek tűnjön az öt emberbe ütközés_ , gondolta Harry. 

– Elfogadható érvelés – mormolta Piton. – Két pont a Mardekárnak. 

Harry felírta ezt az táblázatába. 

– Akkor hadd módosítsunk a gondolatmenetünkön Mr Zabini szempontja alapján. Tegyük fel, hogy semmiképpen nem tudnak egyenesen repülni, mindenképpen el kell kanyarodniuk vagy jobbra, vagy balra, magukon áll, hogy melyiket választják. A baljukon egy öt fős csapat áll, a jobbjukon egyetlen személy. Lehetetlen a „végzetre" hárítani a döntést. Most mit tenne, Mr Zabini? 

– Természetesen jobbra rántanám – vont vállat Zabini. 

– Figyeld meg, hogy szerinte a helyes válasz mindig a jobbra tartás – mormolt Terry. 

Harry bosszúsan pillantott feléje. 

– Ki ért egyet azzal, hogy a módosított forgatókönyv szerint az etikus döntés a jobbra kanyarodás?

Minden kéz felemelkedett, még a Harryé is. 

Persze gyorsan vissza is rántotta, figyelmeztetve magát, hogy annyira azért ne merüljön el a témában, hogy még az elhatározásáról is megfeledkezik. 

– Tehát mindannyian egyetértenek abban, hogy ha minden egyéb körülmény egyenlő, úgymint például a végzet, akkor kétségkívül jobb egyetlen személyt megölni, mint ötöt? 

Egyetértő hangzavar csendült. 

– És ez mindig érvényes? 

Harry mellett Terry grimaszolt. 

– Öhm... 

– Van valami mondanivalója, Mr Boot? 

Harry megacélozta az arcvonásait, ahogy Piton tekintete a hátsó sort pásztázta. 

– Igen – mondta Terry. – Most, hogy rávett minket, hogy értsünk egyet azzal, hogy mindig jobb egy gyilkosság az öt helyett, teljesen ki fogja csavarni ezt, igaz, uram? 

– Jó megfigyelés. Öt pont a Hollóhátnak, amiért észrevette a témában rejlő bonyolultságot. 

Harry szemöldök ráncolva írta fel a pontokat. 

– Akkor tehát csavarjunk egyet a forgatókönyvön – jelentette be Piton. – Ahelyett, hogy a seprűn lovagolnának, a kviddics lelátón vannak, és onnan figyelik a helyzetet, miközben tudják, hogy nemrég találtak fel egy nagyon hatékony súlydobó bűbájt. Fogadják el kiindulópontnak, hogy biztosan tudják, hogy a bűbájuk működne, és megmentené azt az öt embert, amennyiben egy elég nagy méretű súly félreütné az elszabadult seprűt. Más lehetőség nincs a baleset elkerülésére. Azonban bármi, amit odadobnak, megsemmisül a seprűvel való ütközéstől. Valaki meg tudja jósolni ez esetben az erkölcsi dilemmát? 

Ron felemelte a kezét. 

– És az egyetlen súly a közelben, az egyetlen tömeg, ami elég nagy lenne... az csak egy ember lehet, igaz? 

– Valóban. Öt pont a Griffendélnek. 

Harry ezúttal beharapta az ajkát, ahogy előhúzta az ábráját a könyve alól. 

– Megmenthetnek öt embert egyetlen egy élete árán. Lényegében ugyanaz a választás, mint amit pillanatokkal ezelőtt meghoztak. Kérem emeljék fel a kezüket, ha ebben a helyzetben is kitartanak azon érv mellett, hogy helyesebb egy embert megölni, mint ötöt. 

Tétován emelkedett fel néhány kéz, egyik-másik úgy mozgott fel és alá, mint a tenger hullámai. 

– És engedtessék meg nekünk, hogy ezúttal ne a _végzetre_ támaszkodva magyarázzuk az etikai döntéseinket – mondta egy kissé gúnyos hangon Piton. – Tegyük fel, hogy a végzet, ami a seprűnket az ötös felé irányította, ugyanakkor lövedékről is gondoskodott a súlylökő bűbájunk számára egy szokatlanul nagy testű egyén személyében. Nem vagyunk abban a helyzetben, hogy megítéljük, hogy ebben a helyzetben mi a sorsszerű. 

Piton várt, de az osztály csendben maradt. 

– Nyilvánvalóan egyszerű a választás – ösztönözte őket. – Öt, vagy egy? Ki tud dönteni és megindokolni a választását? 

– Öt – mondta határozottan Padma. 

– Úgy döntene, hogy hagyná, hogy inkább öt ember halljon meg, mint hogy egy. 

– Igen. 

– Védje meg a döntését. 

– Az az öt meg fog halni, ha nem teszek semmit. – Padma körülnézett, mintha ellenkezésre számítana. – Ha én bűbájt használok, az egy szándékos tett a részemen. Szó szerint _megölném_ azt a személyt. Az öt ember esetében... nem én ölöm meg őket, hanem a seprű.

– Akkor, hogy megnyugtassa a lelkiismeretét, hagyná, hogy további négy emberi lény lelje halálát. Ön valójában többre becsüli az etikát az emberi életnél. Ez erkölcsös? 

– Nem, én ezt... – Padma kinyitotta a száját, azután becsukta, majd újra próbálkozott. – Nem egészen így értettem... 

– Három pont a Hollóhátnak a próbálkozásért, bármilyen zavaros volt is az. 

Harry felírta a pontokat és a sértést is. 

– Öt vagy egy? – kérdezte ismét Piton, tekintetével végigsöpörve a tantermen. Egy pillanatra megállt Harryn, de nem időzött rajta sokat. 

– Öt, mert a mellettem lévő személy nem a tulajdonom, hogy odadobhassam – mondta Draco. 

– De az az öt a magáé, hogy döntsön felőlük? 

– Nem, de nem én döntök felőlük, hanem a körülmények. 

– Ezzel csak visszajutottunk a sorssal kapcsolatos érvhez. Három pont a Mardekártól, amiért nem vitte előrébb a beszélgetést. 

_A mardekár_ _tól_ _?_

– Hagyni kell azt az ötöt meghalni – mondta Susan Bones. – Mert... egyszerűen csak muszáj.

– Miss Bones – mondta halkan de határozott éllel a hangjában Piton. – nagyon jól tudja, hogy ezen az órán elvárom maguktól, hogy _megindokolják_ az erkölcsi választásukat. 

– Azért kell hagyni azt az öt embert meghalni, mert előre látható kockázat, hogy egy kviddics meccsen neked ütközhet egy seprű – szólt közbe Ernie Macmillan, amiért egy hálás pillantást kapott Susantől. – A mérkőzés nézői ismerik a kockázatot, amikor úgy döntenek, hogy részt vesznek rajta. De az nem egy _normális_ dolog, ha az egyik nézőtársad ledob a lelátóról. Amikor a lelátóra mész, számítasz egy baleset lehetőségével. De nem számítasz azzal... azzal, hogy meggyilkolhatnak. 

– Ez az – mondta Susan. – Az egy... az gyilkosság. Az öt... az nem. 

– Akkor néha a halálokozás gyilkosság, máskor meg nem az? 

– Igen – mondta Susan. – Lehet, hogy önvédelemből ölni kell; az nem gyilkosság. Lehet, hogy nincs ésszerű lehetőség megakadályozni egy olyan balesetet, ami halálhoz vezet, mint a forgatókönyvben, amit felvázolt, uram. A tény, hogy emberek halnak meg, amikor az egyetlen lehetőség ennek megakadályozására valami olyan ésszerűtlen cselekedet lenne, mint például a szándékos emberölés... nos, az sem gyilkosság. 

– Öt pont a tiszta logikáért, és a megfogalmazás iránti legjobb szándékért – mondta határozottan Piton. – Akkor most eljutottunk a bökkenőhöz. Néhány halált okozó döntés gyilkosság; egyes esetekben nem válthatunk ki öt életet egy árán úgy, hogy azt érezzük, egy etikailag helyes döntést hoztunk. Most beszéljék át az egyik osztálytársukkal, hogy a forgatókönyvek, amiket ma felvetettem, hogyan tükrözik vissza a következményetika és kötelességetika közti különbséget. Amikor kimerítették a témát, dolgozzanak ki egy olyan forgatókönyvet, ami mindkét fajtát példázza háborús helyzetben.

Harry gyorsan előhalászta pergamenjét a könyve alól és leírta az utoljára odaítélt pontokat. Amikor Terry ránézett, vállat vont. 

– Privát tanulmány. 

– Talán jobban kellene kódolnod – mondta szárazon Terry. – A Mar, Gri, Hol és Hug szánalmas. És abból, ahogy rejtegeted, gondolom megpróbálod titokban tartani az apád előtt. 

Harry az utolsó szóra morcosan nézett, miközben kitörölte a szótagokat, és helyettük felírta, hogy K, O, H, B. 

– Egy kicsit jobb. És ehhez mit szólsz? – Terry elkapta a ceruzát, egy másodpercig kíváncsian rámeredt, aztán leírta, hogy VB, FN, SzH és PF. 

Harry egy pillanatot gondolkodott rajta.

– Igen, rendben. – Nekiállt kitörölni a házak állataira alapozott táblázatot, és közben folytatta: – Egyébként fogalmam sincs, hogy mi az a következmény– és kötelességetika. 

– Nem is kell tudnod, mivel a kviddics meccs óta most először vagy ezen az órán. – Terry várakozón bámult Harryre, de azután rájött, hogy ő nem fog mondani semmit. – A következményetika az, amikor a jót és rosszat kizárólag az alapján ítéled meg, hogy a cselekedeteidnek milyen hatása lesz. Mint például, hogy mindig inkább egy személyt ölsz meg öt helyett, feltéve, hogy egyáltalán ölnöd kell. A kötelességetika az, amikor valami önmagában jó, vagy rossz, a helyzettől függetlenül. 

– Mint amikor rossz egy kívülállót a halálába repíteni, még ha az meg is mentene másokat – merengett Harry. – Hűha, hát, azt hiszem... 

Felcsendült Piton hangja, ahogy utasította a diákokat, hogy alakítsanak nagyobb csoportokat és osszák meg a háborús forgatókönyveiket. 

Harry vonakodva hagyta hátra az ábráját, amikor Terry odarángatta néhány másik hollóhátashoz. Attól fogva az óra végéig kénytelen volt fejben tartani a kapott és elvesztett pontokat. Természetesen nem hallott mindent; Piton sétálgatott a teremben, hallgatta a beszélgetéseket és olyan célzatos kérdéseket tett fel, amik gyakran szinte kifejezetten durvák voltak. 

Harry figyelemmel kísérte amit hallott, és nagyon megdöbbent, amikor a növekvő lista eredménye nem az volt, mint amire számított. Hol volt a Mardekárral szembeni nyílt kivételezés, és a Griffendél iránti leplezetlen utálat? 

Nem mintha Piton _szerette_ volna a Griffendélt, vagy a Hollóhátat, vagy a Hugrabugot, de teljesen ésszerűtlen sem volt, ami a pontokat illeti. Harry fejszámolása alapján sokkal kevesebbet kedvezett a mardekárnak, mint valaha. 

De azt is tudta, hogy a számolása nem teljes, úgyhogy talán ez lehetett a magyarázat rá. 

– Kérem az írott vázlatokat – mondta az óra végén Piton. 

Harry szemöldök ráncolva rámolta be a dolgait a táskájába, mert ők Terryvel nem jutottak oda, hogy kidolgozzanak egy vázlatot.

Már a legrosszabbra készült, amikor Piton közeledett, de Terry előkapott egy pergamenlapot és átadta. Pfffű. Biztosan akkor körmölt le valamit, amikor Harry a hallgatózással és a pontok számolásával volt elfoglalva. 

– Vacsora a lakosztályomban, szombaton – mondta Piton. – Szólnál Dracónak is? 

Ez a próbálkozás egy átlátszó kísérlet volt arra, hogy rávegye Harryt, hogy beszéljen vele, de Harry eltökélte, hogy nem dől be. Egyenesen előre meredt, még csak rá se nézett Pitonra, aki egy pillanat múlva halkan sóhajtott. 

– Akkor majd én szólok neki.

Harry bólintott és elfordult. Nem is tudta, hogyan érezze magát. Egyrészről megkönnyebbülés volt hogy van egy pár napja, mielőtt megint találkoznia kellene Pitonnal, másrészt Piton valószínűleg azért halasztotta szombatra, hogy Harrynek legyen ideje meggondolnia magát azzal kapcsolatban, hogy nem beszél vele. 

De ez nem fog megtörténni. 

Harry gyorsan kilépett a tanteremből szinte rohanni kezdett a folyosón. 

– Vacsora, mi? – kérdezte Terryt, mellette szaporázva. 

– Nem az. Büntetés. 

– De csak mert olyan szemét voltál apával – vicsorogta Draco, utolérve őket.

– Csak a _te_ apád, nem az enyém... 

– Ha már erre terelődött a szó – mormolta Terry, – , inkább magatokra hagylak, Harry, a bátyáddal, hogy beszéljétek meg a dolgot. 

Draco mély lélegzetet vett, arckifejezése elárulta, hogy mindenáron ki fogja osztani Harryt, de azért megvárta, amíg az utolsó etikaórás diák is tovább haladt mellettük. 

– Most mi bajod van? – kérdezte, amint magukra maradtak. – Perselus nem alázott meg téged az órán, pedig megtehette volna, hiszen semmit nem tudsz abból, amit tanított. 

– Micsoda jellem! Ma nem alázott meg egy diákot sem. Talán kapjon érte Merlin Rendet? Arany vagy Ezüst fokozat?! 

– Hihetetlen vagy... 

Harry feltartott a kezét. 

– Ma estére le kell mondanom a tanulóidőnket, Draco. 

– Amiért megmondtam, hogy mit gondolok arról, ahogy apával bánsz?

– Nem. Azért, mert Ron és én repülni megyünk. Már megszerveztem – mondta nyugodtan Harry. Nem akart Dracóval haragban lenni, tényleg nem, bár lehet, hogy Draco nem így érezte. – Le kell győznöm a félelmemen. Tudod. 

Draco pislogott, és egy furcsa kifejezés suhant át az arcán. 

– Szóval félelem – mondta, úgy ejtve ki a szót, hogy azt alig lehetett érteni. – Hát erről van szó, ugye? Te félsz. 

– Igen, már mondtam...

– Nem, te attól félsz, hogy elkezdesz közelebb kerülni Perselushoz – mondta Draco elgondolkodó hangon. – Természetes, hogy minden erőddel hárítod őt. Félsz attól, hogy felébred benned a remény egy család iránt. Nem is tudom, hogy korábban miért nem vettem ezt észre. Én magam is így voltam ezzel közvetlenül az örökbefogadás után... 

– Fogd be! – csattant fel Harry. – Ez nem így van! Én nem félek. Tudom, hogy semmiben nem számíthatok Pitonra. Többé nem beszélek vele, úgy hogy ő se beszéljen velem, és pontot tehetünk ennek a bohózatnak a...

Soha nem lesz vége ennek a bohózatnak. _Én soha nem foglak elutasítani téged, Harryt, soha..._

– Próbára teszed őt – mondta Draco, ezúttal a bizonyosság csengett hangjából. – És gondolom én is lehetnék kissé toleránsabb, tekintettel a saját, nem éppen makulátlan múltamra. De legalább nem méreggel csinálod. 

– Soha nem mérgeznék meg senkit! 

– Nem is rád értettem. 

Ó. _Aha!_ Ugyan beletelt Harrynek egy másodpercbe, de összerakta. Azzal, amit Draco mondott neki négyszemközt. 

– Akkor te ezért.... 

– Igen, bár akkor még nem jöttem rá. Nem könnyű örökbefogadottnak lenni, és én mindent tudok erről, Harry. 

– Hát, számomra meg egyszerű. – Harry zordan mosolygott.– Csak nem fontos. 

– Ez a megjegyzés öt perccel ezelőtt még felbosszantott volna engem. – Draco mosolya széles és ragyogó volt, bár a szemei még mindig eltökélten csillogtak. – Most már megértem. De előbb vagy utóbb rájössz, hogy Perselust nem lehet hárítani. 

Harry összeszorította az ökleit, és úgy érezte, mindjárt megüti Dracót.

– Maradj ki ebből. Csak... maradj ki. Hagyj engem békén. 

– Nem, még akkor sem, ha velem se beszélsz többet. 

– Ami könnyen megtörténhet! 

Draco olyan mosolyt villantott rá, amiből kitűnt, hogy ezt egy pillanatig sem hiszi el.

– Holnap találkozunk az SVK-n. 

Harry mogorván nézett rá, de Draco ezzel tüntetően nem törődött. Barátságosan búcsút intett, és egyedül folytatta útját tovább a folyosón. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

– Nos, meglehetősen körmönfontnak találtam az Etika háborús forgatókönyveteket, Harry – mondta Piton szombat este a vacsoránál. 

_Honnan veszi Piton, hogy én válaszolni fogok erre? Mintha nem is zavarná különösebben a szótlanságom. Nem ordít, nem alkudozik és nem fenyegetőzik, csak beszél és kérdez, mintha ez egy normális családi vacsora lenne._

_Normális családi vacsora?_ Harry nem tudta, hogy ez honnan is juthatott eszébe, hiszen ilyenekből alig volt része az életében. 

_De talán mégis..._ A gondolat saját életet kezdett élni a fejében. _Ha nagyon akarnám, talán még fel is tudnék idézni néhány alkalmat. Na nem részletesen, csak néhány véletlenszerű képet. A három főre terített asztalt, mindegyik terítéken ugyanaz az étel, vagy mindegyiken különböző, és Draco, ahogy bort iszik..._

Na persze, ő ma is bort ivott, ahogy Piton is, aki felajánlotta, hogy tölt Harrynek is egy pohárral, de ő még erre sem válaszolt. 

_Ez a hátránya, ha valaki még akkor sem beszél, ha tényleg ráférne egy, a vajsörnél valami erősebb ital, amit a kandallón keresztül rendeltem Piton buzdítására. Akkor próbáltam elhitetni magammal, hogy azok a szavak nem számítanak, mert a konyhai manókhoz szóltam, nem hozzá._

_Talán majd legközelebb kipróbálom, hogy bort is felszolgálnának-e nekem. Ja, mégse! Piton rögtön azt hinné, hogy szükségem van segítségre, hogy folyamatosan utáljam őt, pedig erről szó sincs._

– Szándékosan állítottad párhuzamba a forgatókönyvedet a Grindelwald elleni háborúval? 

Harry csak vállat vont. _Na, ez meg az előnye a némaságnak. Így nem kell elismernem, hogy fogalmam sincs, mi van a forgatókönyvben._ Terry ugyanis teljesen egyedül írta, mialatt Harry belemerült abba, hogy úgy figyelje meg Pitont, hogy az ne vegye észre, hogy nézi. 

Piton várt egy pillanatig, azután Dracóhoz fordult. 

– Hogy megy mostanában az SVK? 

– Morrighan egy kicsit kevésbé elfogult velem. Talán mert rajtakapott, amikor Lokival játszottam. Ez a nő tényleg imádja az állatokat. – Draco csintalanul vigyorgott. – Van egy ötletem! Valaki javasolhatná Hagridnak, hogy hívja el őt a Karácsonyi Bálba. 

Harry rájött, hogy csak Pitonnal nem áll szóba.

– Tudom, hogy mindig utáltad Hagridot, de állatnak nevezni csak mert félóriás... 

Draco hirtelen lecsapta a borospoharat.

– Nem neveztem annak. Úgy értettem, hogy a tanárnő is szereti az állatokat és ő is! 

– Aha! 

– És nem is utálom őt – tiltakozott Draco, felszegve az állát. Még egy pillanatig nézte Harryt, aztán Pitonhoz fordult. – Na, és az én háborús forgatókönyvemmel kapcsolatban nincs semmi észrevételed? 

Harry látta, hogy Piton arcvonásai megfeszülnek. _Hát annyira rossz lett Draco forgatókönyve?_ De végül csak annyit mondott: 

– A mugli szó kerülése csak felesleges körülírásokhoz vezetett. 

– Javaslom, hogy használd a körülírások szót legközelebb, amikor Varázsbetűvetőt játszunk. Na, ez egy jó ötlet, nem? Játszunk egyet vacsora után! 

Harry arra se vette a fáradságot, hogy megrázza a fejét. Hagyta, hogy az arcvonásai beszéljenek helyette. 

– Majd egy másik estén – mondta egyszerűen Piton. – Desszertet, Harry? Nyugodtan rendelj bármit a kandallón keresztül, amit csak szeretnél. 

_Amit én szeretnék, az, hogy érjen már véget ez a büntetés_ , gondolta Harry. 

Szó nélkül felállt, szó nélkül kisétált Piton lakásából, és jól bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. 

Amikor Draco utolérte, ezúttal kioktatás helyett megértő megjegyzéssekkel árasztotta el. Hogy milyen _természetes_ , hogy Harry így viselkedik, meg hogy abban a nehéz élethelyzetben van, amiről ő, Draco, mi mindent tud... 

Harry nem vesződött azzal, hogy visszaszóljon Dracónak. _Semmi értelme vele vitatkozni, mivel esélyem sincs, hogy bármiről meggyőzzem őt._

\--------------------------------------– 

A következő büntetésre szerdán, a DS előtt került sor. Addigra Harry kitapasztalta Piton gondolkodásmódjának erre vonatkozó részét. A büntetővacsorákat soha nem tervezte be olyan napra, amikor Harrynek Etika órája volt vele. 

Ez az alkalom eseménytelenül zajlott, egyetlen érdekessége az volt, amikor Darco megemlítette, hogy Harry _Lunát_ hívta meg a Karácsonyi Bálra. Ezzel, ahogy ő mondta, csúfolódni akart, amit Harry nem értett, csak azt érezte, hogy Draco célozgat valamire Pitonnak, de fogalma sem volt, hogy mire. Az elfelejtett éve alatt ugyanis biztosan nem randizott Lunával, ezt már megerősítette neki Draco. 

Az utolsó büntetés megint szombatra volt beütemezve. Harry az alagsor felé szinte vánszorgott, és azzal bíztatta magát, hogy legalább ez lesz az utolsó. Már szerdán végezhetett volna, ha lett volna elég esze, hogy ne provokálja ki ezt a negyediket, de ezzel tényleg le lesz tudva ez az egész. 

Vagyis abban az esetben lesz túl ezen, ha Piton és Dumbledore nem talál ki valami ostoba indokot egy újabb büntetésre. 

Ezúttal Harry is rendelt bort a kandallón keresztül. Azt mondta magának, hogy ő most ünnepel, és nem érdekli, hogy Piton mit gondol erről. 

Hogy milyen bor?... Harry nem foglalkozott vele, csak annyit mondott: „vöröset", hiába vergődött Draco különleges francia nevekkel dobálózva. 

A vacsora ugyanúgy kezdődött mint mindig. Fecsegés és felesleges kérdezősködés az óráikról, érdeklődés, hogy milyen volt a hetük, miközben Harry arra koncentrált, hogy olyan gyorsan egyen, amennyire csak lehetséges anélkül, hogy megfulladna. 

Aztán Draco meggyújtotta azt a kanócot, ami végül előidézte a robbanást. 

– Mellesleg Harry mostanában fél a magasságtól – jegyezte meg, mintha joga lenne kiteregetni Harry személyes ügyeit Piton előtt. 

– Ez nem is igaz – csattant fel Harry Dracóhoz fordulva, nehogy egy pillanatig is Piton azt gondolja, hogy Harry hozzá beszél. – Felmentem a Bagolyházba, lenéztem és egyáltalán nem zavart. 

– De a seprűdön félsz a magasban.

– És azt _Ron_ segít nekem leküzdeni. 

Piton megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Okos dolog ez, Harry? 

Harry összeszorította az ajkait, nehogy kimondja, mit gondol egy ilyen kérdésről, különösen ha Piton teszi fel. 

– Harry – mondta Piton, és a hangja olyan halk és rekedt volt, majdnem elcsuklott. – Kérlek, ne csináld ezt. Beszélj velem. _Kérlek!_

Harry nyelt egyet, mert szörnyen érezte magát. Nem számított arra, hogy Piton könyörögni fog, és nem szerette azt az érzést, amit ez okozott benne, mintha az egész belseje görcsbe rándult volna, és próbált volna elszabadulni... de nem Piton közeléből, ezúttal önmagától. 

De mégis csak a fejét rázta. 

– Miért nem akarsz beszélni velem? – kérdezte Piton, és most valóban elcsuklott a hangja. – Megpróbáltam olyan barátságossá tenni ezeket a vacsorákat, amennyire csak tudtam. Hát tényleg annyira lehetetlen számunkra, hogy... ha nem is családtagok, de legalább barátok legyünk?

A csönd ezúttal egész addig tartott, amíg Draco meg nem szólalt. 

– Tele van a feje mindenféle badarsággal, Perselus. Azt hiszi, hogy még több büntetőmunkát adnál neki, ha csak egy rossz szót szólna. 

– De én soha... – Piton hirtelen megköszörülte a torkát. – Aha. Mint a gyengélkedőn. 

_Igen, a gyengélkedőn,_ gondolta ellenségesen Harry. 

Piton hirtelen áthajolt az asztalon, nem törődve Harry hátrahőkölésével. 

– A szavamat adom neked, Harry, hogy ezeken a falakon belül azt mondhatsz nekem, amit csak akarsz. Bármit, anélkül, hogy tartanod kellene a következményektől. Akár nyíltan ellenem is szegülhetsz, mint a gyengélkedőn. Az nyilvános helyen történt, de ez... – tárta szét a karját, – ...ez a te otthonod is, akár annak tekinted, akár nem. 

Harry vágyakozón megnyalta az ajkait. 

Talán csak arra vágyott, hogy sikerüljön Pitonnal megszegetni az adott szavát. Voltak olyan dolgok, Harry tudta, amiket Piton nem viselne el. Ez a kötelességetika témakörébe sorolható, valami, amit Piton a természeténél fogva rossznak tekintene. 

Kihúzta magát és belenézett Piton szemébe.

– Bármit mondhatok? Hát akkor _bassza meg_ , uram! 

Dracónak előbb elakadt a lélegzete, aztán megkönnyebbülten fújt egyet. 

_Megkönnyebbülten._ Ez önmagában elárulta Harrynek, hogy elszámította magát. 

– A csendnél azér' ez is jobb – mondta Piton nyugodtan. – Van valami háttere is ennek a megjegyzésnek? 

Harry csak döbbenten pislogott, de zavara nem tartott sokáig. 

– Igen. Mit szól ahhoz, hogy legutóbb, amikor ezt mondtam, büntetést adott.

– A nevelőtestület egy tagja előtt mondtad. 

Ez igaz volt, de Harry nem enyhült meg. 

– Nos, tudom, hogy milyen nagyon szeretne több időt tölteni velem, én meg nem, úgyhogy teljesen érthető, hogy egy magafajta ember visszaélne a hatalmával, hogy elérje, amit akar. 

– Nem hibáztathatlak a feltételezésed miatt, mert egyszer valószínűleg így viselkedtem volna – mondta Piton hátradőlve, és összekulcsolva a kezeit. – De ha még mindig így akarnálak kezelni, akkor nem használhattam volna ki a némaságodat is? Csak annyit kellett volna tennem, hogy felteszek egy kérdést az Etikaóra alatt. Ha megtagadod a választ, azzal bőséges indokot szolgáltattál volna a további büntetésekre.

– Milyen igaza van – mormolta Dracót. 

– Te maradj ki ebből! – kiáltotta Harry. – És nem csak arról van szó, hogy szerintem csak úgy dobálózna a büntetésekkel, _uram._ Arra is gondoltam, hogy el fogom veszíteni a fejem, ha magával beszélek, ami, amint látja, már meg is történt! 

– Igen, de itt nyugodtan elveszítheted a fejed, akár földhöz is vághatsz dolgokat, ha szeretnéd. 

Harry a fogait csikorgatta. Ő nem egy kisbaba, nem fog földhöz vágni dolgokat, és az végképp nem tetszett neki, hogy ezt akár meg is tehetné.

– Ami pedig Mr Weasley segítségét illeti, hogy biztonságban érezd magad a seprűn... 

– Mert maga ugye nem akarja, hogy a Griffendél meccset nyerjen – ordította Harry. – Azt akarja, hogy csak végigüljem őket, mert nem tudok felülkerekedni a..., a... 

– Fóbiádon – „segített" Draco. 

– Ez nem fóbia! Dr Goode is megmondta! 

Piton oldalra hajtotta a fejét. 

– Megbeszélted vele? 

– Igen, és azt mondta, hogy repüljek valaki olyannal, akiben bízok – förmedt rá Harry. 

– Ez esetben visszaszívom az aggodalmamat, aminek nincs köze ahhoz, hogy ki nyeri meg a meccset – mondta fáradt hangon Piton. – Csak nem szerettem volna, ha olyat teszel, amivel ronthatsz a helyzeten. És segít a Mr Weasleyvel a levegőben töltött idő? 

– Ööö... nehéz megmondani – motyogott Harry. – Én... azt hiszem igen. 

– Jó. Különleges süteményt rendeltem abban a reményben, hogy rá tudlak venni, várd meg a desszertet. – Felállt, a kandallóhoz ment és bekiabálta az utasításait. Mire visszatért az asztalhoz, már megjelent egy letakart ezüsttál, olyan fényesen ragyogott, hogy Harry majdnem felemelte a kezét, hogy eltakarja a szemét. 

Amikor Piton leemelte a fedőt tátva maradt a szája. 

– Ez meg mi? – kérdezte tanácstalanul és kissé undorkodva Draco. 

A maga részéről Harry úgy érezte, hogy bármikor kitőrhet belőle a nevetés. Elgondolkodott, hogy mi lehet a baja ma este, mert az érzelmei fel-alá hullámoztak. De ez azóta igaz rá, hogy egy egész évnyi emlék nélkül ébredt. Természetesen a desszert látványa az elvesztetteknél sokkal régebbi emlékeket hozott vissza.

– Tejszínhab és kandírozott ibolya – suttogta. 

– Kandírozott _ibolya?_

– Ez valami mugli dolog. 

Erre Draco izgatottan próbált lelkesnek tűnni.

– Ó, hát ebben az esetben... 

– Mi a... – Harry egy jó mély lélegzetet vett, mert úgy érezte, hogy a hisztéria határán áll. – Mégis honnan a francból vette az ötletet, hogy _ez_ csábítana engem? 

Piton megdermedt a puding tányérra kanalazása közben. 

– Dobby javasolta, mint kedvelt desszertet, amikor érdeklődtem a konyhában, hogy minek örülnél. 

– Dobby egyszer látott ilyet a Dursley házban – mondta Harry, és úgy érezte, hogy most még kevésbé érti Pitont, mint valaha. – Miért a konyhai manókat kérdezi arról, hogy minek örülnék, ha hónapokig itt éltem, és saját szemével láthatta, hogy mit szeretek enni? 

Piton halvány bőrét sötét pír öntötte el.

– Kifejezetten olyat kértem, amit az én kandallómon át még biztos, hogy soha nem rendeltél. Nem akartam, hogy később azt gondold, hogy megpróbállak manipulálni a... boldogabb idők emlékével. 

– Hát emiatt nem kell aggódnia – rázta meg a fejét Harry még mindig összezavarodva. – Ez a bizonyos sütemény... hát ez nem egy kifejezetten kellemes emlék. De lehet, hogy Dobby azt gondolja, Petúnia néni mindig ilyen tortát csinál. – Egy pillanattal később ráébredt, hogy mit mondott. – Úgy értem, csinált. 

Piton letette a kezéből a kistányért, és elővette a pálcáját:

– Evapores? 

Harry bólintott, és ennyi volt, a desszert egy keskeny füstcsíkot hátrahagyva semmivé vált, enyhén émelyítő ibolyaillat maradt csak belőle, de jobb volt, mint tetőtől talpig az illatba burkolva. 

– Akkor valami mást? 

– Egy kis trifle-t – mondta Draco. 

– Harryt kérdeztem. 

Neveletlenségnek tűnt desszert nélkül elmenni, miután Piton olyan keményen próbált olyat rendelni, amit Harry értékelne.

– Öhm... talán egy kis fagyit. Csokoládésat. 

– Közönséges csokis fagyit? – motyogta az orra alatt Draco, de azért ez a vélemény nem akadályozta abban, hogy megegye a fagylaltot. 

A desszertnél a hangulat nem volt igazán könnyed, de különösebben feszült sem. Harry azt mondta később magának, hogy éreznie kellett volna, hogy ez nem tart soká. Pitonnak egy hétköznapi megjegyzése mindent a feje tetejére állított. 

– Ma találkoztam Lupinnal, Harry, és megkért, hogy üdvözöljelek a nevében. 

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Rendtalálkozó volt? Azt hittem, hogy Draco és én tagok vagyunk. 

– Bizottsági ülés. 

Beletellett Harrynek egy percébe, hogy megértse, annak mi köze van Remuszhoz. De azután eszébe jutott. Remus úgy tesz, mintha Lucius Malfoy volna, és Malfoy egyik tagja a felügyelőbizottságnak. Piton viszont nem, úgyhogy ha találkozott Remusszal, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy... 

– Itt? Remus _itt volt?_ – Harry orrcimpái megremegtek. – Remus itt volt, és nekem senki sem szólt? 

– Lucius Malfoy alakjában volt itt. 

– És akkor?! 

– És akkor azt találtam a legjobbnak, ha nem találkozol vele amíg úgy nem tud kinézni, mint önmaga. 

– Azt találta a legjobbnak. Maga. – A düh hulláma figyelmeztetés nélkül söpört végig rajta, olyan gyorsan és hevesen, hogy úgy érezte, teljesen elborítja. Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna felemelte a hangját. – Mi a fene jogosítja fel, hogy eldöntse, mi a jó nekem? Maga nem az apám! Még csak nem is olyasvalaki, akit apámnak szeretnék, ha egyáltalán szeretnék magamnak egy apát, ami nem így van! 

Nem, ő Siriust akarta, de nem kaphatja meg, amíg nem emlékszik elég dologra ahhoz, hogy működésre bírja azt a tükröt. És Remust is akarja, és ma beszélhetett volna vele, amitől beugorhatott volna valami emlék, ami talán működésre bírhatná a tükröt... és Piton megakadályozta, hogy találkozzon vele. 

A dühe egyre nőtt, míg egy hatalmas és erős haragból álló fallá nem vált, amelynek egyik oldalán állt ő, a másikon pedig Piton. Soha semmi közös nem lesz benne Pitonnal. Semmi értelmük ezeknek a vacsoráknak, sem Piton erőfeszítéseinek, hogy valamiféle kapcsolatot kovácsoljon közöttük. Semmi közük egymáshoz. 

– Harry– mondta Draco. – Lucius elrabolt és megkínzott téged. Ha Remus Lupin úgy nézne ki, mint szokott, akkor talán találkozhattatok volna, de egy megbűvölt Százfűlé Főzetet használ, aminek a hatása órákig tart. Apának igaza van... nem túl jó ötlet, hogy egy szobában legyél egy olyan emberrel, aki úgy néz ki, úgy beszél és úgy mozog, mint Lucius... 

– Ó, tényleg? Talán mert olyan _törékeny_ vagyok? – vicsorogta Harry. – Vagy inkább azért, mert csak egy hülye griffendéles vagyok, aki nem emlékezne rá, hogy kivel beszél? Vagy még inkább azért, mert Remus olyat mondhatna, amit tudnom kellene! Igen Piton ezt nem hagyhatja, nem igaz? Eldöntötte, hogy az összes kibaszott barátomnak csukva kell tartania a száját, és lehet, hogy Remust jobban érdekelném _én_ , mint Piton szabályai, úgyhogy természetes, hogy nem jöhet a közelembe... 

– Merlin szerelmére, Harry! – mondta Draco. – Kezdesz hisztizni. Nyugodj már le! 

– Próbálj te megnyugodni, amikor majd az életedet darabokra tépik aztán rosszul rakják össze! – visított Harry. Olyan volt, mintha az agya egy acélállkapocs lenne, ami mindenbe belemar, ami az útjába kerül, de olyan dühös volt, hogy nem tudta megállítani. – Próbálj meg te megnyugodni, amikor az a férfi, aki az apádnak mondja magát távol tart attól az egyetlen személytől, aki valaha is törődött veled! 

– Harry – mondta mély hangon Piton, mintha egy sebzett állatot próbálna meg lecsitítani. – Nem volt rá lehetőség, hogy találkozz Lupinnal... 

Harry teljesen elveszítette a fejét. 

_Egy percig sem bírom ezt tovább! Piton nem hozhatott volna ilyen döntést, mindegy, hogy milyen hivatalos papírja van. Én már nagykorú vagyok, a fene egye meg!_

– Elegem van! – pattant fel ordítva. – Soha többé nem jövök ide vacsorára! És ha büntetést akar adni nekem, amiért ezt megmondtam, vagy bármi másért, akkor azt majd Ficcsnél töltöm le. Torkig vagyok magával, és ha ez nem tetszik, akkor tőlem a pokolba is mehet! És még egy dolog: Ajánlom, hogy kurvára figyeljen, mert minden szót komolyan mondok: ha még egyszer ilyen döntést hoz helyettem, akár csak egyetlen egyszer is, úgy eltűnök a Roxfortból, hogy soha többé nem látjuk egymást! 

– De hát az Auror-képzés – nyögte Draco. – Szükséged van a RAVASZ-ra; szükséged van a roxforti képzésre! 

Harry az ajtóhoz csörtetett.

– Igen? Hát vannak, akik már évek óta azt mondogatják nekem, hogy valószínűleg csak a nevem miatt fogok oda bekerülni. Én ezt nem így akartam, de könnyen lehet, hogy így lesz, ha erre kerül sor.

– Harry... 

Ez Piton volt, de bármit is mondott, azt elnyomta a zúgás Harry füleiben, a haragja olyan magasra lobbant, hogy úgy érezte, ő maga is rögtön elég tőle, mint egy fáklya, ami elemészti önmagát. 

– Maradjon távol tőlem! Kurvára maradjon távol! Azt akarom, hogy semmi közöm ne legyen magához, és ha el kell hagynom emiatt a Roxfortot, akkor megteszem. Még akkor is, ha a Torony az otthonom. A Torony, és nem ez a hely. Ez soha nem lesz az!

Olyan kemény csapta be az ajtót, ahogy tudta, és inaszakadtából száguldott végig a folyosókon. 

Draco ezúttal meg sem próbálta követni. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry nem sietett fel rögtön a Toronyba, azt remélve, hogy mire odaér, kellőképpen lecsillapodik ahhoz, hogy normálisnak tűnjön. Tudta, hogy néhány perccel korábban úgy nézhetett ki, mint egy őrjöngő bolond. Nem mintha érdekelte volna. Piton minden szót megérdemelt. Hogy _merészelte_ távol tartani őt Remustól! 

Legalább egy óra eltelt, mire keresztülbújt a portrélyukon, de hamar rájött, hogy még mindig nem olyan nyugodt, mint szeretné. 

– Kemény este volt, mi? – kérdezte Ron, amint Harry lehuppant egy székre a klubhelyiségben. 

– Büntetőmunka Pitonnal. Mégis mire számítottál? 

– Veszekedtetek? 

Harry horkantott. 

– Így is lehet mondani. 

– Hát akkor tereljük a gondolataidat kellemesebb témák felé – nézett fel Hermione a könyvből, amit olvasott. Ejha, _A ravasz RAVASZ – Tanulmányi összesítő és kézikönyv, VI kötet: Átváltoztatástan, írta Rasz Ravasz._

– Nem hinném, hogy a RAVASZ vizsga kellemesebb dolog – mondta szárazon Harry. – Habár amilyen szemét volt Piton, lehet, hogy mégis az. 

– Mit csinált? – kérdezte Ron. 

– Kellemesebb témák felé – korholta meg Hermione, amit jól tett, mert Harry nem akart arról beszélni, hogy hogyan és miért nem tudott beszélni Remusszal. 

– A Karácsonyon gondolkodtam – folytatta a lány. – Ron, ne feledd, hogy az idén Dracónak is kell venned ajándékot! 

– Miért, mert Harry testvére? 

– Nem, hanem mert történetesen tudom, hogy ő is vesz neked ajándékot. 

– Miért venne? 

– Mert kedveli az anyukádat – mondta Hermione. – Ginnynek is gondoskodott ajándékról.

Draco kedveli Ron anyját? Harry végiggondolta ezt, de sehogy sem értette. 

– Rendben – morgott Ron. – Majd veszek neki valamit, amit biztosan le fog fitymálni.

Hermione bólintott, és látszott rajta, hogy örül, hogy ez el van intézve, és Harryhez fordult.

– Te mit fogsz venni Dracónak? 

A szavak a semmiből törtek felszínre:

– Hát, szereti a versenyseprűket, a gyémántokat, és a smaragdokat. 

Ronnak leesett az álla. 

– És ezek közül melyiket adod neki? 

Harry magába roskadt a széken. 

– Egyiket sem. Csak úgy beugrott. Azt hiszem... azt hiszem, talán ő maga mondta ezt nekem egyszer. Talán. Nem is tudom. 

– Jaj, Harry, de hát ez nagyszerű! Eszedbe jutott megint valami! 

– Talán – ismételte Harry. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ő mondta. 

– Biztosan ő mondta – szólt közbe Ron. – Ez teljesen rá vall, az elkényeztetett hülyére. 

– Vennem kellene neki valamit? – kérdezte Harry. 

– Ő biztosan vesz neked valamit – mondta Hermione. – És... hát, Draco néhány dologban nem igazán érett. Azt hiszem, végül még a jelen körülmények között is úgy értelmezné az ajándék hiányát tőled, mint egy üzenetet, hogy már nem vagytok barátok. 

Harry kicsit betegnek érezte magát a gondolattól. Baráti viszonyban akart maradni Dracóval. Jó barátiban, ha Draco fel tud hagyni azzal a szokásával, hogy minden harmadik szavával a Griffendélt ócsárolja. Végül is Draco az egyetlen a barátai közül, akik hajlandó órákon keresztül mellette ülni és válaszolgatni, elmondani neki mindent és bármit az elfelejtett évéről. 

– Rendben. Majd kitalálok valamit. Ööö, azt hiszem még a karácsonyi szünet előtt oda kell adnom neki. 

Erre Ron felnézett arról a sakktábláról, amit addig szórakozottan bámult.

– Miért nem Karácsonykor adod oda neki?

Harry kissé meglepetten pislogott.

– Mert… mert akkor nem leszek ott vele.

– De igen, haver. 

Hermione összecsukta a könyvét és Harryre meredt. 

Harry nem törődött vele.

– Nem, nem leszek. Meg akarom kérdezni az anyádat, hogy mehetnék-e az Odúba. – Próbált nem gondolni az utolsó karácsonyára, arra a csodálatosra, amit Siriusszal töltött. – Vagy ha az nem lehetséges, akkor itt maradok a kastélyban, ahogy szoktam. 

– Most már neked is van családod, Harry – mondta Hermione. 

– Nem mintha nem akarnánk, hogy az Odúba gyere, Harry, de... nos, nem lenne helyes dolog. Így nem, hogy van családod... 

– Rendben – mondta rekedten Harry. – Akkor majd itt maradok. Dumbledore valószínűleg úgy is hisztizett volna, ha az Odúba megyek. Túl nagy a kockázat, még bevonzanék egy támadást. 

– Devonba fogsz menni – mondta Ron. 

– Nem, nem megyek. 

– De igen, oda mész. Anya említette az egyik levelében, hogy Piton már meg is hívott engem és Ginnyt. Hogy látogassunk meg téged ott. 

_Na, ez aztán csodás!_

– Piton megszervezi a szünidőmet, de arra nem méltat, hogy nekem akár egy szót is szóljon! 

– Hát, mert te „nem beszélsz" vele, talán azért? – kérdezte Hermione. 

– Attól ez még pofátlanság – füstölgött Harry végiggondolva a dolgot. _Először is, Pitonnak semmi köze ahhoz, hogy_ hol fogom tölteni a szünidőt. Másodszor: _legalább_ megbeszélhette volna a dolgot velem, mielőtt bármiféle döntést hoz. Harmadszor: Úgy mondani el másoknak, hogy mit fogok tenni, hogy nekem nem szól...

Hirtelen úgy érezte, egy vulkán tör ki a belsejében. A harag mint forró láva áradt szét a lelke legmélyéről, és kezdte betölteni minden porcikáját. Korábban dühös volt Pitonra; azt gondolta, hogy dühösebb már nem is lehetne. Most megtudta, hogy ez mégis lehetséges. 

Kifejezetten izzott a haragtól. 

_Pitonnak nincs joga, semmi joga beosztani a szünidőmet, vagy irányítani engem. És itt az idő, hogy ezt egyszer és mindenkorra megtanulja._

Harry talpra ugrott és az ajtóhoz rohant. 

– Harry! – kiáltott utána Hermione. – Hova mész? 

_Pontosan tudod, hogy hova megyek,_ gondolta Harry _. Csak azt akarod, hogy válaszoljak, hogy aztán meg beszélgessünk, amíg lenyugszom._

Nem is válaszolt neki. 

\------------------------------------------------------– 

Jó öt percig állt dühöngve a pince folyosóján, de Piton vagy nem volt otthon, vagy nem akarta kinyitni az ajtót, ha Harry van a másik oldalon. _Valószínűleg ez az utóbbi. Piton dühös lehet azok miatt a dolgok miatt, amiket korábban mondtam, és soha többé nem akar látni._

_Hát ez így nekem is jó, de előbb tisztázzuk ezt a karácsonyi kérdést._

Gyorsan lekopogta azt a mozdulatsort, amivel egyszer Draco megjelenítette az ajtót. De azért sem nyitotta ki, csak kopogott és kopogott és kopogott, amíg nem vérzett az ökle, de az sem érdekelte. _A fene egye meg, Piton akkor is tudomást fog venni rólam. Ki fogja nyitni ezt az átkozott ajtót, még akkor is, ha én kopogtatok rajta._

Éppen amikor már kezdte azt hinni, hogy a férfi még sincs otthon, az ajtó feltárult, és Piton meredt rá. De ez egy olyan Piton volt, akit még soha nem látott. 

A köpenyén hatalmas szakadás tátongott, mintha rálépett volna a szélére járkálás közben. Sőt, a ruhái foltosak voltak, mintha leöntötte volna valamivel. És nem kellett hozzá zseninek lenni, hogy kitalálja, mivel, ugyanis a férfi csak úgy bűzlött az alkoholtól. 

Harry úgy vélte, szag nélkül is megállapította volna, hogy Piton leitta magát, mert nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának, és alig sikerült megállnia a lábán. Úgy nézett ki, mintha egy vitorláson állna, a viharos tengeren. A látványtól Harrynek felkavarodott a gyomra. 

– Uram? – annyira meg volt döbbenve, hogy szó szerint fogalma sem volt, hogy mit mondjon. Minden kiszállt a fejéből, amit összerakott, amíg leviharzott ide. A vádak hosszú listája, azok a dolgok, amiket Piton arcába akart vágni, amiket meg akart értetni vele... jelen pillanatban ezek valahogy nem tűntek olyan fontosnak, annak a fényében, amivel szó szerint szembenézett. 

Az ivásba hajszolta Pitont. 

Harry úgy érezte, mintha kiütötték volna. Természetesen tudta, hogy Piton törődik vele, tudta, hogy szereti őt, vagy legalábbis azt gondolta, hogy korábban szerette.

Igen, Harry mindezt tudta. 

De nem volt számára valóság, nem volt neki igazi, nem érezte úgy, hogy ennek hozzá van köze, vagy hogy valaha is igazán az élete része lehetne. 

Ugyanolyan volt, mint tudni, hogy Japán fővárosa Tokió. Igen, igaz, egy megkérdőjelezhetetlen tény, de nem olyan, amivel bármilyen személyes kapcsolata lett volna. 

De most... hogy ilyen állapotban látta meg Pitont... és azok miatt a fájó _, utálatos_ dolgok miatt, amiket ő maga mondott... 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. A karácsony már nem is olyan fontos. Most csak az számít, hogy képes volt megbántani Pitont. Eddig nem tudta, hogy ezt meg tudja tenni. _Hogy fel tudom bosszantani, azt igen. Hogy csalódást tudok okozni neki, az is. De hogy képes bevinni egy olyan mélyütést, amitől a férfi így leigya magát, a sárga földig?_

Megsebezte Pitont, és Harry nem szerette az érzést, amit ez okozott. Nem akart megbántani másokat. Ő nem ilyen, nem akar ilyenné válni. 

Elszégyellte magát, hogy ilyesminek kellett megtörténnie, hogy megértse: fájdalmat okoz Pitonnak. Mert azt eddig is tudta, de az nem volt valóságos. 

És itt... kezdett rájönni, hogy ez a magyarázat tovább nem tartható. Vannak dolgok, amik valóságosak akkor is, ha számára nem tűnek annak. Talán ez is része a felnőtté válásnak.

– Uram – mondta ismét, kissé hangosabban, mivel Piton még nem válaszolt. – Talán jobb lenne, ha bemenne! 

Piton nem mozdult, csak összerezzent, és a halántékához emelte a kezét. 

_Hát, mindig is érzékeny hallása volt, a részegség talán még jobban felerősíti a hangokat._

Harry kicsit halkabban ismételte meg:

– Ugye nem akarja, hogy bárki így lássa? Gyerünk, tanár úr, menjünk már befelé és csukjuk már be ezt az ajtót! 

Piton lassan bólintott, és mintha lassított felvételen mozdulna, elfordult, és visszabotorkált a lakosztályába, meglehetősen kanyargós úton egy az asztalfőn álló székhez tántorogva. Harry követte, és becsukta az ajtót. Nem tudta, hogy Piton egyáltalán számított-e rá, hogy megteszi, vagy teljesen elfelejtette, hogy az ajtó tárva-nyitva maradt. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez utóbbi áll közelebb az igazsághoz. 

Ez minden másnál jobban elárulta Harrynek, hogy milyen részeg lehet. _Nem vall rá, hogy bármikor is figyelmen kívül hagyja a folyosón, vagy akár csak az ajtaján kívül leselkedő potenciális veszélyt. Pont ezért nem is volt rendes ajtaja! Hogy senki se tudja, hol lehet rátalálni._

_És most tárva-nyitva hagyja és eltántorog?_

Harry megrázta a fejét, és megnézte, hogy az ajtó szorosan be van zárva, mielőtt tovább lépett volna. Egy másodpercig nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen, de azután eszébe jutott, hogy itt szívesen látják, és leülhet anélkül, hogy invitálnák rá. Piton határozottan nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy hellyel kínálja. A semmibe meredt, a feje kissé oldalra kókadt. 

Harry leült az ebédlőasztallal párhuzamos kanapéra, és azon gondolkodott, mivel kezdje.

Talán a legfontosabbal: 

– Sajnálom, uram azokat a dolgokat, amiket mondtam. Én... nagyon feldúlt voltam, amiért nem engedte, hogy találkozzak Remusszal, de... hát, azt hiszem inkább sok minden miatt mérges voltam, és az volt az utolsó szalmaszál, ami eltörte a teve hátát, érti? 

Összerándult, és még jobban elszégyellte magát amikor pontosan felidézte, hogy mit is mondott. Honnan vette, hogy joga van így beszélni Pitonnal? Egy idegennel szemben sose jutna eszébe ilyesmit kiabálni, és akármije volt neki Piton, egy idegennél jóval több volt. 

Egy hang csendült a tudata mélyén: _Az emberek olyan dolgokat mondanak a családtagjaiknak, amiket soha eszükbe nem jutna egy futó ismerősnek mondani. Minél szorosabb egy kapcsolat, az ember annál jobban hajlik arra, hogy tesztelje a határait._

Piton hangja... és mégis mikor hallotta Harry Pitont ilyen megnyugtató és bölcs dolgot mondani? 

Ugyanakkor meg, mikor látta őt részegnek? 

Harry abban a pillanatban rájött, Piton több, mint amennyit ő ismer belőle. Valószínűleg sokkal több. Mindenki próbálta ezt elmondani neki, de ő nem volt hajlandó meghallani és hinni nekik. 

Most azonban nem tehet mást. 

Piton lassan Harryre emelte a tekintetét, de egy szót sem válaszolt a bocsánatkérésre. Lehet, hogy nem is hallotta? Nem, az ő hallásával ez kizárt. De talán nem értette. A jelen állapotában nem, különösen azt, amit Harry legutoljára mondott. 

– Öhm, a szalmaszál, ami eltöri a teve hátát olyan, mint az utolsó csepp a pohárban, amitől kicsordul, de mindegy. Csak szeretném, ha tudná, hogy tényleg nagyon sajnálom azokat a dolgokat, amiket vacsoránál mondtam. És... ööö, azt, hogy olyan sokszor mondtam, hogy kurvára. És, hogy ööö... nem akartam részt venni az óráján. 

_A szarba._ A saját összefoglalását hallva Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak megnyílna alatta a föld és elnyelné. Már tizenhét éves, a varázsvilágban _felnőtt_ varázslónak számít, és úgy viselkedett, mint egy kiskamasz. 

Az amnézia... eddig talán mentséget jelentett, de ezentúl már nem. 

– Tényleg sajnálom – mondta megint Harry, azután várta, hogy Piton mit válaszol. 

De Piton nem szól semmit, csak kábán meredt rá. 

– Nem akar...? – Harry nyelt, és még jobban érezte a szégyenkezés súlyát, mert ő pontosan ezt tette Pitonnal, és nem is tudta, hogy milyen kegyetlen dolog. Most, hogy már tudta, úgy érezte, az lenne a legenyhébb, ha elnyelné a föld. – Nem akar _beszélni_ velem? 

Piton hangja olyan volt, mintha túl sok ordítás marta volna rekedtre, és ebbe a gondolatba Harry beleborzongott. 

– Azt hittem, pont ezt szeretnéd – krákogta érdesen Piton. – Azt mondtad... azt mondtad... hogy tartsam... távol magam tőled. 

– Azt is sajnálom. – Harry megint megköszörülte a torkát. – És azt is, hogy nem beszéltem magával. Az nagyon ronda dolog volt tőlem. És... ha megint valami ilyesmit mondanék magának – ami megtörténhet, mert még mindig nagyon dühös vagyok, ha magával vagyok –, akkor azt hiszem emlékeznie kellene, hogy mit mondott nekem a gyengélkedőn. Tudja, hogy a fiatalok gyakran akarnak olyan dolgokat, amik kifejezetten rossz nekik? 

Piton előbb a fejét rázta, azután bólintott, mintha nem tudná rendesen követni a szavakat. Ez érthető is volt az ő állapotában, úgyhogy Harry megpróbálta leegyszerűsíteni a dolgot. 

– Megpróbálhatnánk azt, amit javasolt, professzor? Úgy értem, elfogadom, hogy maga törődik velem. Hogy nagyon is törődik velem. És... hát ettől ugyan még nem vagyok a fia, de azért most már tiszteletben tartom, úgyhogy talán... – nyelt egyet. Még ha tudta is, hogy helyes, amit tesz, nehéz volt kibökni a szavakat. Végül is _Pitonnal_ beszélt. 

De most már értette, valóban értette, hogy az a Perselus Piton, aki tőle alig egy méternyire ül, valahogy nem ugyanaz az ember, aki éveken át kínozta és gúnyolódott vele. 

Harry erőlködve próbálta kinyögni a kérdést, és alig egy hajszálon múlt, de sikerült.

– Talán megpróbálhatnánk _barátok_ lenni... 

Piton feje lógott, mintha túl nehéz lenne tartani, de erre lassan felemelte, és olyan hitetlenkedő szemekkel bámulta Harryt, hogy egyértelmű volt: megértette. 

Azután, Harry látta, hogy a szeme sarkában nedvesség gyűlt össze. Nem annyi, hogy legördüljön, mint egy könnycsepp, de ahhoz elég volt, hogy Harry még tízszer jobban szégyellje magát. Nem akarta az ivásba kergetni Pitont, aztán megríkatni még kevésbé akarta. 

A szíve már csak a gondolattól is hevesebben vert. Nem voltak túl sokan, akik törődtek vele. Valószínűleg az édesanyja és az apja megtették volna, és talán Sirius, de... 

_Ó, Istenem,_ gondolta Harry, és a pánikhoz nagyon hasonló érzés áradt szét az ereiben. Mióta csak Sirius meghalt, Harry edzette magát a gondolathoz, hogy soha többé nem lesz olyan személy az életében. Még ha működésre is tudná bírni a tükröt, Siriuszt akkor sem kapja vissza. Ezt pontosan tudta. 

És Remus... Remus amúgy sem volt soha olyan számára, mint Sirius. Remus nem próbált meg segíteni neki a Trimágus Tusában; Remus nem ajánlotta fel, hogy lakjon nála. 

Sirius volt az egyetlen, aki ennyire törődött vele. 

És most az a gondolat, hogy egy élő személy is van abban a felnőttekből álló kicsi csoportban, akik komolyan törődnek vele... Harry legszívesebben felpattant és elmenekült volna. Nem tudta, milyen lehet valaki fiának lenni, és nem várhatják tőle, hogy most, az ő korában találja ki... 

_De amúgy is csak barátok leszünk,_ mondta magának, és elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. _Barátok. Arra képes leszek._

_Öhm... egy mardekáros barátja._

Habár van már egy másik mardekáros barátja. _Igen_ , határozott Harry, _erre képes leszek._

– Barátok? – mondta lassan Piton, és a hangja úgy csikorgott, mint a csiszolópapír a nedves kavicson. – Én... örülnék neki. 

– Akkor jó. – Harry visszanyelte a torkát szorongató érzelmi kavalkádot. Talán a korábbi gondolkodásának ott volt a hibája, hogy mindent végérvényesen akart megoldani, és erre a legegyszerűbb megoldásnak tűnt Pitont elvadítani magától. 

Csakhogy ez nem jött be, mert Piton nem hagyta magát elvadítani. 

Harry megint érezte azt a kényszert, hogy ugorjon fel és rohanjon ki a szobából most, amíg még tud – aztán az érzéstől hirtelen beugrott egy emléktöredék, ezúttal Draco hangja, amint azt mondja neki, hogy megérti, hogy Harry miért érez félelmet. 

Harry tudta, hogy nem fél, de ugyanakkor azt a vágyat sem értette, hogy elmeneküljön Piton nyilvánvaló szeretete elől. 

Piton hirtelen talpra lendült.

– Egy barát itallllal kínállna – mondta akadozó hangon ahogy áttámolygott a szobán a kandalló felé. Közben rálépett a talárjára, és egy újabb hosszú hasítékot szakított a fekete szövetbe, de ezt észre sem vette. 

Harry odarohant, és megragadta a férfi karját, mielőtt az letérdelt volna.

 _Ebben az állapotban nem beszélhet a konyhai manókkal. Valószínűleg nem pletykálnak, csak maguk közt, de attól még Piton mélyen megalázva érezné magát később, amikor visszaemlékszik rá. Ha egyáltalán emlékezni fog rá,_ gondolta szemöldök ráncolva Harry. _Na, ezzel majd akkor foglalkozunk, ha odaérünk._

– Semmire sincs szükségem. – Azt akarta mondani, hogy Piton az, akinek szüksége lenne valamire, legfőképp egy kijózanító bájitalra, amikor hirtelen az ugrott be neki, hogy a manók talán már tudják, hogy Piton mennyit ivott. Ha a kandallón át rendelt likőrt magának... 

A tekintete végigsöpört a szobán, és megállapodott egy kis szekrénykén, aminek mindkét ajtaja nyitva állt, egyikük fura szögben lógott, mintha erővel tépték volna ki. Odabent össze-vissza álltak a palackok, némelyik felborítva hevert. Hát így legalább Harry megtudta, hogy honnan vette Piton az ebédlőasztalon álló üvegeket. Három üveg, mindegyikük üres. 

Harry majdnem felsóhajtott. _Lehet, hogy pont nekem kellene leinnom magam a sárga földig, és utána segítségre szorulni? Ez egy tizenhét évesre valló viselkedés, és Piton... Hát nem igazán tudom, hogy mennyi idős lehet, de legalább kétszer tizenhét, meg néhány._

– Van valami bájitala, uram? Egy olyan, ami segít kijózanodni? 

Piton lerázta a fiú kezét, és kihúzta magát, mintha próbálna méltóságteljes lenni. Vagy hivatalos. 

– De előbb meg kell ünnepelnünk az új egyezségünket. Barátok! Erre inni kell! 

Felemelte a kezét, mintha tósztot mondana, és olyan hevesen megtántorodott, hogy Harrynek keményen meg kellett tartania őt. 

– Kérem, uram, ne igyon többet. Azt hiszem már eleget ivott. 

Piton kicsit előre hajolt és az arcába bámult, szemöldökei zavart tükrözve szinte egymásba értek.

– Most akkor barátok vagyunk, vagy nem vagyunk barátok? 

Harry ugyan csak annyit mondott, hogy _megpróbálhatnának_ azok lenni, de úgy gondolta, hogy értelmetlen dolog lenne most magyarázkodni. 

– Igen, azok vagyunk, de azért ne igyunk rá, jó? Ne vegye sértésnek, uram, de maga valószínűleg már így is elég másnaposan fog ébredni. 

Piton megint kiegyenesedett, és az egyik keze ujjaival elkezdett dobolni az állán.

– Én az „uram" miatt kérdeztem. 

Harrynek beletelt néhány másodpercébe, hogy megértse, aztán majdnem káromkodott egyet az orra alatt. Igen, Piton nem szereti, ha uramnak szólítja, ami őszintén megvallva elég különös, tekintetbe véve, hogy mennyire ragaszkodott ehhez a megszólításhoz az elmúlt években. De ez egy új Piton, és már korábban is mondta, hogy Harrytől többé már nem nem szívesen veszi ezt a megszólítást. 

Harry viszont nem akarta máshogy szólítani, és tudta is, hogy miért. Az „uram" eléggé távolságtartó, a „professzor" kevésbé. Minden más _kapcsolatot_ jelezne _távolság_ helyett, és Harry nem szerette ennek a gondolatát. 

– Ha barátok vagyunk – mondta érdes, de méltósággal teli hangon Piton –, akkor szólíts a nevemen. És most nem a vezetéknevemre gondolok. 

_Te jó Isten, ez az ember még részegen is milyen pontosan fogalmaz!_

– Nem lesz ez kényelmetlen az órán? Még mindig magához járok Etikára... 

Piton keserűen gúnyos arckifejezése elárulta, hogy egy pillanatra sem felejtette el, hogy Harry leadta a Bájitaltant, de az Etikát nem.

– Az órán elfogadható lesz a „professzor" is. 

Harry beharapta az ajkát. 

– És az órán kívül... ööö...

– Perselus. 

– Eeegen, tudom, hogy ez a neve – mormolta Harry. – Ööö...

– És tegezhetsz is. – Piton hirtelen elkezdett lassan, tagoltan artikulálni, mintha azt hinné, hogy Harrynek hirtelen nehézkessé vált a felfogása: – Per-se-lus. 

– Perselus – mondta vonakodva Harry. 

– Mindig, amikor nem órán vagyunk. 

– Hát, nem is tudom – mondta kétségbeesetten Harry. – Maga sokkal öregebb nálam, és tudja, én utálnék tiszteletlen lenni... 

Piton nevetésben tört ki. Szó szerint _hahotázott._

Ez olyan látvány volt, amit Harry soha nem hitt volna, ha nem látja a saját szemével. 

– Te! – mondta a férfi nevetés közben. – Te, utálnál tiszteletlen lenni! Utálnál _tiszteletlen_ lenni! 

Harry elvörösödött. 

– Most biztos a „ _bassza meg, uram"_ -ra gondol, igaz? Hát... azért hozzátettem, hogy uram, nem? 

– De most már barátok vagyunk, úgyhogy ennek vége – erősködött Piton. – Ha órán kívül megint uramnak szólítasz, azt hatalmas illetlenségnek fogom venni. 

– Maga még ittasan is úgy beszél, mintha a viktoriánus kórból lépett volna ki – nyafogott Harry. 

Piton maradék derültsége is elszállt.

– Még az órán is sokkal jobban szeretném a professzor megszólítást – ismerte be lesütött szemmel. – Az órán kívül pedig a „te" és „Perselus". 

Harry az ajkát rágta. 

– Kérlek! 

Harry sóhajtva feladta. _Valószínűleg megérdemlem ezt, amiért az elmúlt néhány hétben annyira tiszteletlen voltam. Az én hibám, ha Pitonnak most egy kis megerősítésre van szüksége, hogy Harry igazán a barátja. Legalább is megpróbál az lenni_ , javította ki magát gyorsan Harry. _Mert én csak ennyit ígértem._

De a keresztnevén szólítani a férfit határozottan a próbálkozást jelentené, úgyhogy Harry úgy gondolta, hogy mostantól ezt megteheti az órákon kívül. 

– Perselus – mondta megint. – Nem felejtem el. 

– Jó. Most, hogy ezt megbeszéltük, rögtön hozom az italt.

– Nem, nem kell ital. Elmondanád, hol a kijózanító bájital...?

Piton megrázta a fejét. 

– Öt percen belül elaludnék tőle, de most inkább veled beszélgetnék. – A hangja hirtelen dörmögővé mélyült. – Harry... fogalmad sincs, milyen jó beszélgetni veled. 

Harry kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de próbálta félresöpörni ezt az érzést.

– Hát... a barátok beszélgetnek, tudod. És most már késő van, és... és... 

– Akkor nem iszunk? – Piton meglehetősen gyászosnak hangzott. 

– Azt hiszem ennyi bőven elég volt ur... khm, Perselus. 

Piton elégedett arccal hintázott a sarkain. 

– Akkor... hol a kijózanító bájital? 

– Talán ide is idézhetnéd. 

Harry fújt egy nagyot. Ez magától is eszébe juthatott volna. Vagy talán mégsem, hiszen nem érezte otthon magát. 

– Invitó kijózanító ital. 

A Draco hálószobája melletti ajtó kivágódott és egy kicsi, sötét palack repült ki rajta, és ereszkedett Harry tenyerébe. 

– Mennyit? 

– Egy teljes hüvelyknyit. 

– Egy keskeny, vagy egy öblös pohárban egy hüvelyknyit?

– Harry! Ez varázslat. Egy bármilyen pohárban pontosan egy hüvelyknyit. 

Pitonon látszott, hogy nagyon jól szórakozik. 

– Ja, jó – mondta Harry bosszúsan. _Egy varázslat természetesen nem mindig tűnik értelmesnek, de azért, ha igen, az jobb._ Amikor körülnézett valamiért, amibe a bájitalt öntheti, a tekintete megakadt a serlegekkel díszített kandallópárkányon. Odanyúlt, és levette a legközelebbit. 

– Használhatom ezt? 

– Az a Dracóé. Használd inkább ezt – mondta Piton, gyengéden megragadva a mellette levőt. 

Odanyújtotta Harrynek a talpas bronz edényt, amin egy címer és egyetlen név, a PITON szerepelt. 

Harrynek libabőrös lett a karja már mielőtt érte nyúlt volna. Már korábban is eszébe jutott, hogy van valami furcsa ezekkel a serlegekkel, valami mocskos dolog, bármennyire is szépek voltak külsőleg. 

Amint a keze hozzáért a serleg törzséhez, mintha villámcsapás száguldott volna végig a karján, fel az agyáig, egy emlékhullámot hozva magával. 

Egy nagy halom ajándék, és Seamus kiáltása, hogy Draco nem is jár Mugliismeretre. A saját nevetése, amiért valaki egy fehér vadászgörényt adott Dracónak, épp olyat, mint amilyenné annak idején változtatták. Egy arany– és egy ezüst doboz és Piton halk hangja: _Ez pedig az én ükapám esküvői serlege, amit az apámtól kaptam, amikor nagykorú lettem._

A villám kétfelé hasadt, egyik fele egy olyan pillanatba repítette Harryt, amelyben rövid, vad ölelést osztott meg Pitonnal, a másik Harry köré tekerte magát és egy olyan helyre vitte őt, ami messze a múltban gyökerezett, és ugyanakkor mégsem, olyan eseményekbe, amik csak alig néhány hónappal ezelőtt történtek, de ugyanakkor sokkal korábban, mint ahogy ő megszületett volna --– és mégis csak egyszer történtek meg... 

Megint Piton hangját hallotta, ahogy arról beszélt, hogy az apja nem törődött vele, nem beszélt vele még a születésnapján sem. Azután Draco riadt hangja: _nem volt nagykorúsági szertartás..._

Harry sóhajtott, kezéből kicsúszott mind a két serleg és a kijózanító bájital üvege is. _Amikor én váltam nagykorúvá... nem volt nagykorúsági szertartás..._

– Harry – kiáltotta Piton. – Rosszul vagy? Mi baj? 

Harry kinyitotta a szemét – nem is vette észre, hogy mikor csukta be őket – és rázogatni kezdte a kezeit, hogy szabaduljon attól az érzéstől, amit a villámok hagytak bennük. 

– Én... öhm, eszembe jutott valami. Amikor megérintettem a serleget. Hazudtál nekem. 

Mielőtt Piton megszólalhatott volna, Harry gyorsan elmondta a többit is, mert nem akarta, hogy vádaskodásnak hangozzon. 

– Úgy értem, hogy állandóan bennem volt az az érzés, hogy van valami, amivel kapcsolatban hazudtál nekem. De az amnézia miatt minden olyan zavaros és kusza, és... hát... nem tudtam, hogy csak a serlegekről volt szó... 

Felkacagott, sokkal nagyobb megkönnyebbüléssel, mint amit meg tudott volna magyarázni. Tudta, hogy Piton becsapta őt, de azt nem tudta, hogy az a valami ennyire jelentéktelen apróság. _Na nem mintha Pitonnak annyira jelentéktelen lenne,_ sietett emlékeztetni magát Harry. Draco reakciója azt mutatta, hogy rettenetes csapás egy aranyvérű gyereknek, ha nem tartanak neki nagykorúsági szertartást, de Harry már tudta egy ideje, hogy Piton bántalmazó családból származik, nem hibáztathatja őt, hogy nem akart felidézni egy ronda emléket. 

– Hogy mi van a serlegekkel? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton. – Harry... ülj már le! 

Megpróbálta a kanapéhoz segíteni Harryt, de túlságosan imbolyogott ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen segíteni tudjon. Harrynek sikerült egyedül leülnie, de nagyon össze volt zavarodva. Most az egész dühe olyan jelentéktelennek és gyerekesnek látszott. Hát tényleg annyira zavarta, hogy Piton hazudott a serleggel kapcsolatban? Így kellett, hogy legyen, más nem magyarázta azt a dühöt, amivel Harry megküzdött, azt az alaktalan haragot, ami lobogott benne, és kereste önmaga létezésének okát. 

Hát most megvolt az ok, és Harry úgy gondolta, hogy éretlen és meggondolatlan volt, hogy csak önmagára gondolt, amikor annyira dühös lett Piton „árulása" miatt. Ez egyáltalán nem árulás volt, csak egy kétségbeesett kísérlet arra, hogy a személyes fájdalmat megtartsa önmagának. 

Harry ezt meg tudta érteni, talán sokkal jobban, mint a legtöbb ember. 

– Jobban vagy? – kérdezte megint Piton. 

– Igen. Még annál is jobban. – A megkönnyebbülés kuncogásban tört a felszínre. – Jobban, mint az utóbbi időben bármikor, ur... akarom mondani, Perselus. Azt hiszem, hogy most még őszintébben kérem a bocsánatodat. Én... hát, csak arról van szó, hogy volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy valamivel kapcsolatban becsaptál engem, de most már tudom, hogy honnan ez az érzés. Te... amikor nagykorú lettem azt mondtad nekem, hogy az apád adta neked ezt a serleget a nagykorúvá válásod alkalmából, de az az igazság, hogy neked nem volt semmilyen nagykorúsági szertartásod. 

Amikor Harry rápillantott a kanapén mellette ülő Pitonra, látta, hogy a férfi teljesen elsápad. 

– Most mi van? 

– Az enyémet a Sötét Jegy szertartása bélyegezte meg – mondta Piton, és az egyik kezével a halántékát dörzsölte. 

– Az apád jelölt meg vele? 

– Nem. – Piton megrázta a fejét, de azután olyan képet vágott, és felmordult kissé, ami elárulta, hogy ilyen állapotban nem rázogatunk fejet. – Ő teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a jeles dátumot, és egy szót se szólt hozzám. Azt hiszem, már tudod, hogy mi nem... jöttünk ki jól egymással. 

– Igen – mondta rekedten Harry. Már korábban rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy sok a közös bennük Pitonnal. Ez elég nyilvánvaló volt, mint ahogy az is, hogy szörnyű dolog volt nem szólni hozzá.. – Öhm, kérdezhetek valami személyeset? 

Piton a szabad kezét Harry kezére fektette, és ezúttal az érintés valahogy nem dühítette Harryt.

– Bármit kérdezhetsz tőlem. Ez csak természetes. 

– Nem zavar, hogy ez a serleg itt van a lakosztályodban? 

– Nem. A fiamra emlékeztet, nem az apámra. 

– Ó! – Harry megmozdította az ujjait, és Piton azonnal elengedte a kezét. – Hát... legjobb lesz, ha most lefekszel. Kár, hogy leejtettem a... jé, nem is tört össze az üveg. 

– Jó vastag üveg. 

_Okos_ , gondolta Harry. _A részeg varázslók valószínűleg elég ügyetlenek._

– Egy pillanat – mondta. Nem akarta megint megérinteni a serleget, úgyhogy visszalebegtette a kandallópárkányra. Azután bement Draco hálószobájába és körülnézett. Talált egy poharat a szomszédos fürdőszobában, beleöntött egy jó hüvelyknyi bájitalt és odavitte Pitonnak. 

Addigra a férfi már elnyúlt a kanapén, de feltámaszkodott a könyökére, hogy igyon a pohárból, amit Harry odanyújtott. Azután visszahanyatlott a párnákra. 

– Jobb ha ágyba fekszik, uram... vagyis Perselus – javította ki magát gyorsan Harry. – És előtte zuhanyoz le, különben csatakosan fogsz ébredni. 

– Tisz-tisztító bűbáj – motyogta Piton. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy most kér egyet, vagy azt mondta, hogy használni fog, miután Harry elmegy, de úgy döntött, nem jó ötlet, ha Piton ilyen állapotban varázsol. Meglendítette a pálcáját, és ő maga hajította a bűbájt. 

Úgy tűnt, ez egy pillanatra felrázta Pitont a kábulatából. Óvatosan talpra kecmergett, még mindig imbolyogva, véreres szemekkel nézett Harryre. 

– Miért jöttél le ide? 

Harry nem akarta elárulni az igazi okot. Most már nem. Az, hogy végre tudta, hogy Piton miben hazudott neki, mindent megváltoztatott. Néha nem baj a hazugság. Amikor az igazság értelmetlenül sebezne meg valakit, vagy amikor meggondolod magad. 

_Bizonyos helyzetekben a hazugság a legjobb, amit tehetsz,_ gondolta Harry egy kis mosollyal. _A következményetikának is megvan a maga helye és ideje._

– Beszélni akartam veled – mondta lágyan. – A karácsonyról. Mehetnék... – habozott egy pillanatot, de nem is volt olyan nehéz kimondani a szavakat, mint várta. – Mehetnék veletek Devonba? 

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

Aspen in the Sunlight, az író 

**Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

Arwen, Lafan, Quercus, Visan, Szilvye – fordítók

Quercus, Feketekavics – béta 

  



	27. Chapter 27

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Huszonhetedik fejezet: 

_Tejkaramella_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Harry! – mondta Hermione, kikászálódva a klubhelyiség kanapéjának mélyéről. – Voltál...? Mi volt Pitonnál...? 

Harry megértette, hogy a lány nem véletlenül próbálja megválogatni a szavait. _A barátaimmal sem voltam túl kedves az utóbbi időben._

– Minden rendben – mondta közelebb lépve, hogy Hermione lássa a mosolyát a tűz fényénél. – Jót beszélgettünk Pitonnal. Igazán jót, és... szóval Devonban fogok karácsonyozni. 

– Az érdekes beszélgetés lehetett. – Hermione kicsit nyújtózkodva visszatette a könyvét. – Egészen pontosan mitől gondoltad meg magad? 

Harry nem akarta elmondani neki, hogy Piton részeg volt. 

– Eszembe jutott valami. 

– Ó tényleg?

– Igen, de sajnálom, nem beszélhetek róla. 

A lány bólintott. 

– Minden rendben van? Komolyan? 

– Hát... tisztáztunk néhány dolgot – mondta Harry. – Nem mindent, abban biztos vagyok, de elnézést kértem a hallgatásomért, meg azokért a ronda dolgokért, amiket mondtam, és megbeszéltük, hogy megpróbálunk barátok lenni. – Felkuncogott. – Nem tudom, örüljek-e ennek, vagy aggódjak, hogy nem ment-e el az eszem. Aztán persze rá kell jönnöm, hogy tényleg elment az eszemnek egy része. Tudod... ma este végre ráébredtem, hogy legalább meg kellene próbálnom, mint ahogy azt Piton is teszi. 

– Így van – mondta kedvesen Hermione. – Ennek örülök. Gondolom, nem volt könnyű. 

– Hát nem – mondta Harry. _Enyhén szólva_. – Majd megpróbálom Perselusnak szólítani. Elég vicces, de ezt szeretné. Igaz, hogy ő sem szólít engem Mr Potternek, csak az órán, úgyhogy... 

Azzal elindult a lépcsők irányába. 

– Jó éjt, Harry! 

– Jó éjt, Hermione! 

\---------------------------------------------------

Piton nem vett részt a reggelin. Ez nem nagyon lepte meg Harryt, amikor jobban belegondolt. _Annak ellenére, hogy bevett egy kijózanító bájitalt, egy kis extra alvásra is szüksége lehet._

Piton az ebédnél sem jelent meg. 

Ez egy kicsit már meglepte Harryt. _Talán valami fontos főzni valója van._

Ha így volt, akkor az nem sikerülhetett valami jól, mert amikor Piton a vacsoraidő közepén megjelent a tanári asztalnál, a homlokát mély ráncok barázdálták, és a tekintete kifejezetten mogorva volt. Gyorsan, kapkodva evett, és kerülte Harry tekintetét. Voltaképpen nem nézett senkire, még akkor sem, amikor Dumbledore mondott neki valamit és ő válaszolt neki. 

Harry nem hallotta, hogy mit mondott, de nagyon is el tudta képzelni pattogó hanghordozását. 

Amikor Piton felállt és távozott a tanári asztal mögötti ajtón át, Harry félrelökte a desszertet, kirohant a Nagyteremből, és néhány folyosókanyarulattal később utol is érte. 

– Várjon! – ragadta meg a férfi ingujját. – Mi a baj? 

Piton elrántotta a karját, és a köpenye csak úgy lobogott, ahogy sarkon fordult, hogy aztán Harryre meredjen, olyan szemekkel, mint egy-egy keskeny fekete sáv. 

– Hogy mi a baj? – sziszegte összeszorított fogai közül. – Még meg mered _kérdezni_ , hogy mi a baj? 

Ó! _Aha!_ Harry nem számított erre, de gyorsan kapcsolt: Piton alig emlékszik az előző éjszakára. 

_És ez azt jelenti... hogy lehetőségem lenne arra, hogy meggondoljam magam a barátkozással kapcsolatban._

Egy kicsit meghökkent attól, hogy még csak vágyat sem érez rá. Nem tudta, hogy a dolgok hogyan alakulnak majd, de adni akart egy lehetőséget. Egy igazi esélyt. Ennyivel tartozott Pitonnak, azok után, ahogy az utóbbi időben viselkedett. 

– Ezt most megérdemeltem – mondta, és néhányszor megköszörülte a torkát, amíg azon gondolkozott, hogy is folytassa. – De... de tegnap éjszaka lementem a lakosztályába, és már bocsánatot kértem azokért a szörnyűségekért, amiket mondtam. 

Piton mozdulatlanná dermedt.

– Bocsánatot kértél? 

Harry bólintott, eltökélten, hogy végigcsinálja. Végül is, még a griffendélesek is azt mondták neki, hogy Piton jó apa volt, úgyhogy barátként sem lehet olyan rossz. Komolyan kellett volna vennie – már sokkal hamarabb –, amit mondtak, hogy Piton megérdemli, hogy egy kicsit tekintettel legyen rá. 

– Nem emlékszem. 

– Hát azért, mert maga... – Harry félrenézett. 

Piton sóhajtott, keresztbe fonta karjait, és bánatos arckifejezése arról árulkodott, hogy sajnálja, hogy Harry olyan állapotban talált rá. Harry viszont örült, hogy így történt. Anélkül ki tudja milyen sokáig tartott volna neki az igazi Pitont meglátni ahelyett, akit az emlékeiből ismer? 

– Nem csodálom, hogy nem emlékszik – mondta halkan. – De... igazán sajnálom. 

Piton nagyon óvatosan bólintott, mintha attól tartana, hogy a legkisebb mozdulat is valamilyen reakciót válthatna ki Harryből. 

Harry egy kicsit elmosolyodott, de nem a férfi óvatosságán. Valami más jutott az eszébe. 

– Nehéz, ugye, ha valaki azt mondja, hogy a dolgok mások, mint ahogy emlékszik rájuk? 

Piton nem mosolygott vissza. 

– Soha nem állítottam, hogy könnyű a dolgod. 

Harry úgy vélte, számítania kellett volna a szurkálódásra. Ez Pitonra vall. Azon kívül, tényleg nehéz úgy felébredni, hogy az ember nem emlékszik korábbi élete egy részére. Akármilyen kicsi rész is az.

– Nem úgy értettem. 

Piton leeresztette a karjait. 

– Akkor a „dolgok" megváltoztak, azt mondod? Elmagyaráznád?

– Hát... – Harry hátrált egy lépést, és a falnak támaszkodott. – Hát, beszélgettünk egy kicsit. Elsimítottuk a félreértéseket. Legalábbis részben. 

– Értem. 

_Szóval érti..._ Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem. 

– Eldöntöttük, hogy megpróbálunk _barátok_ lenni. 

Piton feje megremegett, és egy izom az arcán rángatózni kezdett. _Furcsa ez a reakció, de legalább van valami reakció,_ gondolta Harry. Már kezdett töprengeni, hogy vajon lesz-e bármiféle reagálás a részéről.

– Bármennyire is utálod a gondolatát, Harry, de én az _apád_ vagyok. 

Harry majdnem üvöltött valami oda nem valót, de aztán eszébe jutott, amit megfogadott, és amit az első kihívásra szégyen lett volna feladnia. 

– Nem ismerem magát – mondta, és felszegte az állát, hogy a férfi szemébe tudjon nézni. – De azt gondolom, hogy meg kellene próbálnom megismerni. És erre jelenleg csak mint barát vagyok képes. 

Piton nem szólt, és ettől Harry legszívesebben ökölbe szorította volna a kezét.

– Most mi a probléma? Ez _már_ több, mint ami tegnap volt, nem? 

– Igen. – A hangja csikorgott, mint a smirgli. – Igen, így van. 

– Hát akkor? 

– Én nem barátkozom _tizenévesekkel_. – Piton hangja ugyan nem volt megvető, de azért bátorító sem. 

– Én igen – mondta Harry, eltökélten, hogy végigcsinálja. Szinte megnyugtató volt számára, hogy Piton akadékoskodik. – Majd megtanítom, hogy' kell. 

Erre végre kapott egy halvány mosolyt. 

– Pimasz – motyogta Piton. 

– Ezt akkor is tudnia kellett rólam, amikor örökbe fogadott... 

Piton tett egy tétova mozdulatot, mintha közelebb akarna lépni hozzá, de visszafogta magát. 

– Most már elhiszed? 

– Tudom, hogy igaz – vont vállat Harry. – Már egy jó ideje tudom. 

– De még mindig úgy érzed, hogy semmi köze hozzád. Mint a Brit Birodalomnak. 

– Hát... – Harrynek meg kellett feszítenie a térdeit, mert a lábai futni akartak, futni és futni, de ezt nem akarta beismerni. _A lábaim hogy' tudnának beismerni bármit is? A fenébe! Talán mégiscsak van valami Draco „amitől félsz" elméletében?_ De Harry nem csak névleg volt griffendéles. _Csak rajta, bátran!_

– Nos? 

– Valami köze mégiscsak lehet hozzám – sikerült végül kinyögnie. Még Piton szemébe is sikerült belenéznie, ami nem volt egyszerű feladat, amikor olyan sok titkolni valója volt. – Ha barátokká tudunk válni, akkor talán rájövök, hogy mi. 

– Barátok – sóhajtott Piton. – Rendben. 

Harry el se tudta hinni, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott elintézni ezt. Vagy talán mégis. „ _Perselus nem szereti kimutatni az érzelmeit."_

Eltöprengett, hogy miért volt szüksége rá, hogy Dumbledore valami ilyen rohadtul nyilvánvalót mondjon neki. Azon is eltöprengett, hogy ő maga miért látszott elfelejteni ezt az elmúlt három hét folyamán. Piton érzelmei egész sorát mutatta ki neki. Harry észrevette – nem tudta nem észrevenni – de eddig nem értette a jelentését. 

_Az elmúlt év folyamán Piton megszokta, hogy nyíltabb legyen velem, de most visszatért a merevsége, és ez érthető is azok után, amit tegnap este ordítoztam neki. Ez most azt jelenti, hogy rajtam áll, hogy helyrehozzam a dolgokat._

– Azt mondta, hogy tegeződjünk, és szólítsam Perselusnak – mondta, és megint belenézett Piton szemébe. – Ez még mindig áll? 

Piton pislogott egyet.

– Ez nagyon... helyénvaló lenne. 

Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Piton megállta, hogy valami sokkal árulkodóbb szót használjon. 

– Tényleg bocsánatot kértem tőled, és komolyan gondoltam – mondta egy kicsit dühösen. – Megnézheted egy Merengőben, ha nem hiszel nekem. 

– Az emlékezetem hiányosságából arra következtetek, hogy túl sok kijózanító bájitalt ittam – rázta a fejét Piton. – Ez esetben pedig még egy Merengő sem tudja felidézni az emlékeket. 

– Akkor ez az én hibám. Azt mondtad, hogy pontosan egy hüvelyknyit, de mivel nem volt kéznél mérőszalag... 

– Gondolom pálcád azért van – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – Ami tizenkét hüvelyknyi, nem? Vagy talán az esszéid hosszát is csak megbecsülni szoktad? 

Harry összerezzent. 

– Hát igen... Mert...? 

– Kamaszok – mormolta Piton. 

Furcsa módon Harry megnyugtatónak érezte Piton szavait. Igen, a férfi kritizálta őt, de ez egyáltalán nem az a fajta kritika volt, amire emlékezett. Nem volt sértő és nem volt benne lenézés sem. Inkább olyan... barátságosnak tűnt. 

Talán ez volt az, ami arra ösztönözte, hogy felajánlja:

– Akkor megnézheted az én emlékeimet a tegnap estéről...

– Inkább a szavadban bíznék ebben az esetben – vágott közbe Piton. Sötét szemei felcsillantak, mintha eldöntött volna valamit, mert egy kis idő múlva hozzátette. – Sőt, semmi olyat nem szeretnék tenni, ami befolyásolná a gyógyulásodat. Ha visszagondolsz, kifejezetten figyelmeztettek minket, hogy nem használhatsz Merengőt. 

– Az akkor volt, amikor először ébredtem fel. 

– Ha láttad volna, ahogy a fájdalomtól reszkettél, amikor a gyógyító megpróbálta felderíteni az emlékeidet... – Piton megborzongott. – És az csak fájdalom volt. A maradandó sérülés veszélye az, amit nem tudok figyelmen kívül hagyni. Semmiféle mágikus manipuláció nem történhet az emlékeiddel, sem most, sem később. 

Harrynek be kellett ismernie, hogy ez ésszerűnek hangzik. 

– Rendben. Ööö... ja, és még valami, amit meg kell említenem, mivel nem emlékszel rá. Azt mondtam, hogy veletek megyek Devonba karácsonykor. 

Piton egy kissé közelebb hajolt, és szemei élénken felcsillantak. 

– Na, ezt most mondd még egyszer. 

Mintha nem hinne a füleinek. 

– Elmegyek karácsonyozni Devonba. Önszántamból... habár jobb' szerettem volna, ha előbb megbeszéled velem, mielőtt megírod Weasley-éknek, mintha már minden meg lenne szervezve. 

– Akkor éppen egyáltalán nem voltál hajlandó beszélni velem. 

– Igen, de _te_ beszélhettél volna _hozzám._

– A téma csak még több konfliktust okozott volna közöttünk. 

Harry tudta, hogy ez igaz, de azért... 

– Azt gondoltad, hogy kevesebb konfliktust okozott volna, ha az utolsó másodpercben kezded követelni, hogy veletek menjek vakációzni? – A hangja maró lett. – Vagy azt tervezted, hogy visszaadod az egyik dolgozatomat, amiről kiderül, hogy egy zsupszkulcs Devonba? 

– Azt nem – mondta Piton és méltóságteljesen kihúzta magát. – De megkértem volna az igazgatót, hogy egy kicsit próbáljon nyomást gyakorolni rád. Lényegében a Rend érdeke, hogy te meg én megtanuljunk kijönni egymással. 

Harry grimaszolt. Belátta, hogy ez az érv valószínűleg meggyőzte volna, hogy Devonba menjen, a fenntartásai ellenére. 

– Nos, ez meddő vita – vont vállat. – Hajlandó vagyok veled tölteni a karácsonyt. Akkor... néhány nap múlva találkozunk. Etikán. 

Azok a sötét szemek megint felvillantak, mintha Piton gondolatban két különböző cselekedet kimenetelét latolgatta volna. Ezúttal nyilvánvalóan amellett döntött, hogy inkább lakatot tesz a szájára.

– Akkor kedden – csak ennyit mondott, biccentett, majd hirtelen elfordult, köpenye drámaian hullámzott, majd lobogott, ahogy végigvonult a folyosón. 

Harry ráébredt, hogy utána bámul, megrázta a fejét, hogy kizökkenjen, azután visszament a Nagyterembe, hogy befejezze a vacsoráját. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Megjött Draco – dugta be a fejét Neville a szobájukba, ahol Harryvel és a többi hetedéves fiúval lakott. 

Harry magától is rájött volna, mivel a következő, amit hallott, Draco felemelt hangja volt.

– És nem fogadok el nemleges választ! 

Harry összecsukta a Bűbájtan könyvét és lement a klubhelyiségbe. 

– Senki nem mondott nemet neked, te idióta – mondta megvető hangon Ron. – Vedd már észre, hogy itt vendég vagy, ez itt nem a drágalátos kúriád és mi nem a manóid vagyunk. És ha már itt tartunk, abbahagyhatnád a pedálozást Hermionénál, ugyanis ő nem a te csajod, hanem az enyém. 

– Még hogy a _tiéd! –_ csattant fel Hermione, és pont akkor pattant fel, amikor Harry belépett a klubhelyiségbe. – Én nem egy tárgy vagyok, amit bitorolhatsz. És ami azt illeti, Draco nem „pedálozik" nálam... 

– Remélem, a tapizásra is ugyanez vonatkozik – morogta Ron, de nem elég halkan. 

– Ronald! 

– Hogy honnan veszem? Legalább naponta ötször említed együtt Dracót és a szexuális fantáziát! 

– Dehogy is! 

– Hagyjátok már abba! – mondta Harry. – Draco azért jött, hogy _velem_ találkozzon, nem Hermione miatt. 

– Pontosan – mondta Draco és a kezeit mélyen a zsebeibe süllyesztette, az állát meg felszegte. – Gyere velem! Valamit meg akarok beszélni veled, és kétlem, hogy ez lenne rá a legalkalmasabb hely. 

A lekezelő hangnem máskor idegesítő lett volna, de ezúttal Harry teljesen megértette. Azon kívül neki is volt egy kis megbeszélni valója Dracóval. 

– Persze – mondta békítően. – De ha Pitonról van szó, már megdumáltuk. 

Dracónak leesett az álla. 

– Hogy... mi? 

– Megdumáltuk. Tudod: kibékülés. 

– De te azt mondtad... olyanokat mondtál... rettenetes voltál vele. 

– Hát iiigen – ismerte be Harry. – De aztán meggondoltam magam, és bocsánatot kértem tőle, és úgy döntöttem, kipróbálom, hogy ő és én hogyan tudunk jobban kijönni egymással. Kérdezz meg bárkit. Ez a legújabb beszédtéma a Toronyban. 

Draco körbepillantott. Többen bólintottak kérdő pillantására. De amikor Harry is körülnézett, látta, hogy Ron és Hermione eltűntek valamerre. Hála az égnek! _Nem tudom, még mennyi féltékenységet és civakodást tudnék elviselni._

– Elmondhattad volna – mormolta Draco. 

Harry felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Elmondhattam volna, de ma még nem találkoztunk. 

– Maratoni mardekáros kviddics edzés volt. 

– Egész nap? 

– Rögtön a szünet után a Hollóháttal játszunk, és mivel az ünnepek alatt nem tudunk gyakorolni, így...

– Farkaséhes lehetsz. Menjünk le a konyhába! 

Draco kihúzta a kezeit a zsebéből és valami homályosan kétértelmű gesztust tett az egyikkel.

– Elfelejtem néha, hogy nem emlékszel. Perselus megszervezte, hogy a manók, amikor elhúzódik az edzésünk, hozzanak valami ennivalót a pályára. 

– Ez felháborító! – kiáltott fel Seamus. – Vagyis... égbekiáltó kivételezés! 

– Piton a Mardekár ház feje – mondta csúfondárosan Draco. – Az a _dolga_ , hogy kivételezzen velünk, Fredrickson. 

– Finnegan – javította ki Harry, miközben a fejében felsejlett egy emlék. _Úgy nőttél fel, hogy azt tanultad, a nevek erőteljes fegyvert jelentenek..._ Piton mondta ezt, de Dracóval beszélt... Harry félretolta az emléket. _Ez most nem számít._

– Hát, én viszont éhes vagyok – mondta, habár nem volt az. De a következő mondandójához négyszemközt volt szüksége Dracóra. Kizárt, hogy a többi griffendéles előtt beszélje ezt meg. _Arra a fajta_ fejfájásra nem volt szüksége. – Gyere velem a konyhába. 

Draco egy pillanatig bámulta őt, aztán mintha megértette volna a ki nem mondott kérést, mert vállat vont, és követte őt kifele a portré-lyukon át. 

\-------------------------------------------------– 

– Tehát beleegyeztem, hogy Perselusnak szólítsam, ő pedig beleegyezett, hogy megpróbál barátkozni egy kamasszal – fejezte be Harry, és lenyalta a cukormázat az ujjairól. Amikor ugyanis a konyhába értek, a manók egész sor édességgel halmozták el őt, úgyhogy végül nem tudott ellenállni egy karamellás alma felfújtnak. 

Draco a szemöldökét ráncolta. 

– Még mindig nem értem, hogy mitől gondoltad meg magad. Elszántad magad arra, hogy akár a Roxfortot is elhagyod, ha Perselus akár csak csúnyán néz rád. 

Harry vigyorgott. Na nem mintha kimondottan _élvezte_ volna, hogy tud valamit Pitonról, amit Draco nem, de hát csak nem pletykálhatott arról, hogy a férfi lerészegedett. Majd Piton elmondja neki, ha akarja.

– Csak hirtelen rájöttem, hogy mennyire megváltozott az alatt az egy év alatt, amire nem emlékszem. Legalábbis irányomban, vagy... hát, azt hiszem általánosságban is egy kissé – tette hozzá, ahogy a pontozós táblázatára gondolt. Szorgalmasan bővítette azt minden Etika óráján, annak ellenére, hogy egyre haszontalanabbnak érezte. _Igen, Piton még mindig kivételez a Mardekárral, de ez nem olyan szembetűnő, mint korábban, és távolról sem volt olyan rosszindulatú a Griffendéllel, mint valaha._

_Legalábbis nem előttem._

– Ó! – mondta hirtelen Harry. – Most jut eszembe! A karácsonyt veled töltöm. Mit szeretsz a versenyseprűkön és drágaköveken kívül? 

Draco mosolya erőltetett volt. 

– Na, erre magadtól emlékeztél. Én nem merném megismételni. Manapság lehet, hogy félreértenéd. 

– Talán mégse. Azt hiszem, annál egy kicsit jobban megismertelek. 

– Merlinre, remélem is! 

– Tehát, mit szeretnél? 

– Hogy legalább egy kis tiszteletet tanúsíts Perselus iránt – mondta azonnal Draco. – Ami gondolom nem túl nagy kérés az alapján amit mondtál, miközben tömény cukrot zabáltál.

– Jó, de azt hogy' csomagoljam be? 

– Nem viccelek. 

– Tudom, hogy nem. – Harry beharapta az ajkát. – Semmit nem garantálok, de meg fogom próbálni. Vagyis már most is próbálkozom. Biztos, hogy mást nem szeretnél? 

– De, mást is szeretnék – mondta halkan Draco. – Szeretném, ha mi hárman megint egy család lennénk. 

– De egyelőre be kell érned azzal, hogy barátok leszünk. 

– Egyelőre. – Draco felnézett a pudingjáról, amihez még hozzá sem ért. – Ennek a „barát" dolognak érdekes következményei vannak. Például, a legnagyobb illetlenségre vall, ha egy baráttal töltöd a karácsonyt, és nem adsz neki akár csak egy jelképes ajándékot. Gondolkoztál már rajta, hogy mit adsz Perselusnak? 

_Naná, hogy nem._

– Öhm... hát, a széfem kulcsát semmi esetre. 

– Visszakaptad? 

– Előbb elolvastatta velem azt a levelet, amit mellé csatoltam – mondta Harry, és hirtelen nyomorultul érezte magát. – Olyan... nem is tudom... azt hiszem ostoba voltam, és teljesen kétségbe voltam esve. 

– Sok mindenen mentél keresztül. – Draco átnyúlt az asztalon és megragadt Harry karját, egyszer megszorította, aztán elengedte. – Medvecukrot adtál neki, ha ez segít. És a Gallianót is nagyon szereti. 

– Mi az a Galliano? 

– Ánizslikőr. 

_Ó, szóval egy likőr? Nem, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet. Őszintén megvallva, nem hiszem, hogy Piton gyakran leinná magát a sárga földig, de... nem is szeretném erre bátorítani._

Nos, legalább az ajándékokról való beszélgetés ötletet adott neki arra, hogy abba az irányba terelje a beszélgetést, amitől félt. 

– Akkor... ha már a karácsonyról beszélünk, Hermione említette, hogy ajándékot akarsz adni Ronnak. 

Draco alig észrevehetően bólintott.

– Igen. A Rendben, rajtad és Perseluson kívül az ő anyja volt az egyetlen, aki... kedves volt velem. 

Harry kételkedett ebben, de feltételezte, hogy Draco szerint Molly tett valami olyat, amit ő különösen értékelt. Átkutatta emlékei kusza szövedékét, megpróbálva megtalálni, hogy mi lehetett az, de aztán feladta. Túl erősen koncentrált olyan emlékre, ami nem létezett számára, és ettől úgy érezte magát, mintha úszás közben kezdene elmerülni a vízben. 

– Nekem van róla elképzelésem, hogy Ron mit szeretne igazán... 

– Felejtsd el! Te azért kaptad tőlem azt a varázs-szervízt, ami XL-es szintre fejlesztette a seprűdet, mert a testvérem vagy. Ki van zárva, hogy egy másik griffendélesnek is megadjam ezt az előnyt. 

– Jézusom – mondta Harry. – Te néha tényleg kviddicsőrült vagy. 

– Ez egy sértés a legtöbb nem bűvös embernek. Burbage professzor mondta, hogy... 

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy kezdenek elkanyarodni a témától, amire próbált rátérni.

– Hagyd abba a flörtölést Hermionével! – vágott közbe. – _Ez az,_ amit adhatnál Ronnak karácsonyra, mert ezt igazán értékelné. 

Draco hátradőlt a székén, annyira, hogy végül maga a szék is csak a két hátulsó lábán billegett.

– Én nem flörtölök Hermionével. 

– Persze, hogy nem – mondta megvetően Harry. – Csak éppen rávetted, hogy veled beszélje meg a szexuális fantáziáit. 

– Azok nem az ő szexuális fantáziái! Legalábbis _nagyon_ remélem – rezzent össze Draco. – És csak a házi feladat miatt, tudod. 

– Tudom, hogy Ron állandóan gyötrődik amiatt, hogy Hermione olyan sok időt tölt veled – csattant fel Harry. 

_Látom,_ hallotta Piton gúnyos hangját a fejében, hogy a _tarsolyod is cafatokban lóg. Kár, hogy nem jöttél felkészültebben. Nem akarod levenni inkább azt a rongyot magadról, mielőtt elkezdjük?_

Rendben... Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy mit kezdjen ezzel az emlékkel. Olyan dolgokra visszaemlékezni, amik körülményeiről semmit nem tudott, nagyon kellemetlen volt. Mi a fenéért ment volna bárhova is rongyos ruhában? 

– Próbálom megértetni Weasleyvel, hogy milyen szívesen töltöm az időmet Hermionéval! 

– Erről beszélek! 

– De azért, mert ő _mugliszületésű._ Bocsáss meg nekem, de ha lehet, napi szinten emlékeztetném Weasleyt, hogy már nincs az a hülye előítéletem! Tudom, hogy mekkora hatással vannak rád a barátaid! 

– Pitont választottam helyettük, amikor nekik volt hülye előítéletük, és ezt te is tudod!

Draco székének első két lába döngve csattant a kőpadlóra, ahogy a fiú előre hajolt. 

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ezt tudod. 

Harry megdörzsölte a halántékát, ahol egy kezdődő fejfájást érzett. 

– Én... Nem is tudom, hogy ez honnan jött. Úgy érted, hogy igaz? Pitont választottam Ron és Hermione helyett? 

– Igen. Mindketten szörnyen hülyén viselkedtek az örökbefogadással kapcsolatban. De te... te az elejétől fogva jó fiú voltál – fújt megvetően az orrán át Draco. 

_Ron és Hermione szörnyen hülyén viselkedtek az örökbefogadással kapcsolatban?_ Harry alig tudta ezt elhinni. Az elmúlt néhány hétben mást sem hallott tőlük, csak Piton dicséretét! 

Mégsem hitte, hogy Draco hazudik. 

– Szóval... legyél kicsit tekintettel Ronra, rendben? 

– Nem az én hibám, ha kisebbrendűségi komplexustól szenved... 

– Nem, de az igen, hogy ezt kihasználva próbálsz a bőre alá bújni. 

– Egy Weasley bőre alá bújni! – Draco grimaszolt egyet. – Micsoda undorító gondolat. 

– Nézd! – vakkantott Harry. – Már mondtam, hogy ne szapuld állandóan a Griffendélt, de ez még annál is fontosabb. 

– Nem próbálom lecsapni a kezéről Hermione-t – meredt rá dühösen Draco. – Eszem ágába sincs, és te is tudod, miért. 

– Mert te még mindig sze... 

– Nem vagyunk itt teljes biztonságban – szakította félbe Draco. – De igen, természetesen én még mindig _az_ vagyok _._

– Hát csak mert nem hallottalak beszélni... ööö, róla mostanában, akkor sem, amikor teljes biztonságban voltunk. 

– Csak úgy tudok itt maradni a Roxfortban, ahol biztonságos, és ahol nem veszélyeztetem... más emberek biztonságát, ha nem beszélek arról a dologról. – Draco félre fordult, de Harry egy pillanatra meglátta, hogy egy nedves csík halad lefele az arcán. – Használd a fejed, Harry. Csak úgy tudom túlélni a napjaimat, ha nem gondolok rá, és az, ha te szóba hozod, nem igazán segít.

– Jól van, rendben – mondta Harry, miközben rettenetesen érezte magát. – Csak tudod, arra gondoltam, hogy... ha minden idődet Hermioneval töltöd, akkor talán... 

– Hogy az ördögbe tudnék bepótolni hat évnyi Mugliismeretet, ha nem konzultálok egy mugliszülöttel? A témáról szóló könyvek szinte teljesen használhatatlanok, és nekem nincs túl nagy személyes tapasztalatom, amire támaszkodhatnék! Az idő kilencven százalékában, amit Hermioneval töltök, tanulunk! Ezt, és számmisztikát is! 

– És mi van a maradék tíz százalékkal? 

– Az ég szerelmére! – Draco az egyik kezével beletúrt a hajába, de azután azonnal a helyére is igazította. – Barátok vagyunk, ez minden. _Barátok!_ Ezt tényleg nem tudod megérteni? Te magad is a barátja vagy! 

– Én csak próbálom megmutatni neked, hogy Ron ezt hogy látja. 

– Ó, és _Ront_ nem szabad felzaklatni, ugye? – vigyorgott gúnyosan Draco. – Rendben, ha ez ilyen sokat jelent neked. Semmi sincs köztem és Hermione között, de mivel _Ronnak_ ez ilyen rettentő nagy problémát jelent, meg fogom kérni Hermione-t, hogy dolgozzunk ki saját tanulási tervet, és csak esténként fogunk együtt tanulni. Remélem, hogy ez nem fogja felborítani a griffendéles edzéstervet. 

– A szünidőig már nincs több edzés – mondta lazán Harry. – A következő meccsünk csak februárban lesz. 

– Tökéletes! 

– Ne csináld már! 

– Jó! – csattant fel megint Draco. – Hát akkor? 

– Csak legyél a barátom. Abban jó vagy, az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy magamhoz tértem a gyengélkedőn. 

– Egy hónapnál átkozottul hosszabb ideje vagyok jó benne! 

– Draco – mondta Harry, és várt amíg a másik fiú ránézett. – Tényleg változtass a tanulóidődön a kedvemért.

– Mondtam már, hogy megteszem – sóhajtott Draco. – Őszintén mondom, hogy csak megpróbáltam jobban összebarátkozni Hermione-val, ugyanakkor javítani a hírnevemen, és megteremteni a lehetőséget, hogy a VBF komolyan vegyen majd. Egy Mugliismeret RAVASZ valószínűleg mindent megér, legalábbis számomra.

– Hát, Hermione igazán tudja, hogy milyen egy jó barát... 

– Arra célzol, hogy én meg nem? 

– Nem, épp az előbb mondtam, hogy te is az vagy. Biztos vagy benne, hogy Ron az egyetlen, akinek komplexusai vannak? Egyébként azt akartam mondani, hogy Hermione tudja hogy' legyen az, még ha néha egy kicsit... – Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete. Azt akarta mondani, hogy Hermione erőszakos, de hogy is kifogásolhatná ezt, amikor ha neki magának elég esze lett volna, hogy engedjen a lány erőszakoskodásának, Sirius még mindig élne! 

– Mi lelt? 

Harry csak megrázta a fejét. 

– Mindegy. Csak... olyan jó lenne, ha emlékeznék mindenre. 

– Én is ezt kívánom neked – mondta Draco. 

Harry a linzert bámulta, amit a manók Draco elé tettek. Ez valószínűleg nem fogja elterelni a gondolatait Siriusról, vagy arról, hogy mennyi ideig tart még, amíg vissza tud emlékezni annyira, hogy működésre bírja a Lelkek Tükrét, de legalább a kezeit leköti. Jelen pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy a haját tudná tépni a bűntudattól.

– Ha nem eszed meg, add ide! 

– Csak ne felejts el alaposan fogat mosni, és használj egy fogselyem bűbájt utána.

Harry úgy döntött, nem mondja meg neki, hogy ezt mintha Hermione mondta volna. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Tizenöt hüvelyk az alapvető jogok alkalmazhatóságáról háború idején – jelentette be Piton a keddi Etika óra végén. – És használjatok hozzá mérő bűbájt. 

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy az utolsó mondatot neki célozták, de nem bánta. Az etika tulajdonképpen elég érdekes volt, és a barátainak igazuk volt abban, hogy Piton ezt egészen máshogy tanította, mint a Bájitaltant. 

Mivel Harry többé már nem rohant el, amint véget ért az óra, még ott volt, és látta, hogy Neville – annyi ember közül pont _Neville_ – önként odament a professzorhoz, hogy feltegyen neki egy kérdést. Harry hegyezte a fülét, hogy hallja, és szinte belekábult, amikor kiderült, hogy az Etika helyett a Bájitaltanra vonatkozott. 

– Csukd be a szád, mielőtt lenyelsz egy szúnyogot – mormolt Draco. 

– De Neville... 

– Türelem. 

Harry megértette, hogy ez mit jelent: _Maradj csendben, amíg védőbűbájok mögött nem leszünk, és akkor mindent elmesélek róla._

Hát majd emlékezteti Dracót erre. 

Harry még mindig a tollszárait és pergamenjét csomagolta, amikor Piton hozzájuk lépett. 

– Szia, apu! – Draco olyan ragyogó mosolyt vetett közben Harryre, hogy Harry szinte úgy érezte, mintha a könyökével bökte volna oldalba. 

– Szia Perselus! – mondta Harry, és biztos volt benne, hogy Draco azt a másik szót várja el tőle, de képtelen volt kimondani. 

Pitonnak a szeme se rebbent a két különböző megszólítás hallatán.

– Érthető volt számotokra az új anyag? Ha van bármi, amit nem értettetek... 

– Akkor majd szólunk – mondta Harry. – Kösz. 

Piton tétovázott egy kicsit, azután szándékosan fesztelen hangon hozzátette:

– Talán ha lejönnétek a lakosztályomba ma este vacsora után, játszhatnánk egy Varázs-betűvetőt.

– Ó! – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Öhm, attól tartok, nem. Ma este nem jó... 

– Már van programunk – mondta könnyedén Draco. – Hermione segít nekem Mugliismeretet tanulni. Azt hiszem, már említettem. 

Piton mintha nem értette volna, miért jó mentség ez _Harrynek_ , hogy visszautasítsa a baráti jobbot, de nem is érthette meg, mert Harry nem akarta őt beavatni Ron féltékenységi problémájába. 

– Ma este én is, nem csak Hermione, segítünk Dracónak egy dolgozat megírásában. És elhalaszthatnánk a Betűvető miatt, de Draco már így is csúszik a leadásával... 

– Harry! – sziszegett Draco. 

Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel Dracóhoz fordult. 

– Öt pont a Mardekártól, egy dolgozat határidejének be nem tartásáért.

– De... de hát... az nem is a te órádon volt! 

– Az nem számít. – Piton engesztelhetetlennek tűnt, de egy pillanat múlva megenyhült annyira, hogy megmagyarázza. – A hetedéves prefektusaimtól magas szintű tudományos teljesítményt várok el, nem beszélve a _fiaimról._

Harry úgy gondolta, kicsit nevetséges lenne kifogásolnia a többes számot. Habár azt az ostobaságot, hogy ő egy mardekáros prefektus lenne, talán tisztáznia kellene. Hát, majd ha lesz rá alkalma. Jelenleg jobb nem félbeszakítani Pitont és Dracót. 

– De Burbage professzor szívesen adott még időt, amikor elmagyaráztam... 

– Azt is elmagyaráztad neki, hogy vasárnap valószínűleg dolgozhattál volna a testvéreddel és Miss Grangerrel, ha nem helyeznéd a kviddicset az általa adott házi feladat elé? 

– De hát nem tudtam! Hétfő délutánig fogalmam se volt, hogy tizenegy hüvelyk a mugli ruházkodásról ekkora kihívást jelent, és a Roxforti Könyvtár ennyire használhatatlan... 

Harry beharapta az ajkát. Nem tudta biztosan, hogy hallotta-e valaha is Dracót így siránkozni korábban. Hát, talán amikor azt hitte, halálos sebet kapott Csikócsőrtől... 

– Mikor is adták fel pontosan ezt az esszét? 

Draco nyelt egy nagyot és lesütötte a szemét. 

– Két hete. De aggódtam Harry miatt. És aztán miattad és Harry miatt. Hogy ne is említsem... Néha csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy... hogy mit veszítettem. 

Harry tudta, hogy Rhiannonra érti, és a szoba ugyan üres volt, de elővigyázatosságból Draco olyan szavakat használt, amik nem árthattak neki. Ha bárki meghallja, csak arra gondolhat, hogy a vér szerinti apjára érti ezt. És talán az anyjára. Draco nem kapott híreket felőle, mióta elhagyta a férjét és külföldre ment. Nem beszélt róla túl sokat, de Harry ennyit azért tudott. 

Harry véleménye szerint ez volt a nő legjobb húzása. Természetesen sajnálta Dracót, de valószínűleg jobb volt neki az anyja nélkül. Milyen nő hagyná el a gyerekét így, egyetlen szó nélkül? Még csak el sem búcsúzott, nem hogy magyarázatot adott volna! 

Még rosszabbnak látszott a dolog, amikor Harry Narcissa Malfoy szemszögéből próbálta nézni. Narcissa t _udta,_ hogy a férje nem csak kitagadta az egyetlen fiúkat, de vérdíjat is kitűzött a fejére! Tudta, hogy Lucius veszélyes, és bántani akarja Dracót. Minden normális nő megvédené a gyerekét, nem pedig elhagyná az országot, hogy hónapokig elérhetetlen legyen! 

De az is igaz, hogy Narcissa Malfoy nem volt normális nő. Egy _szuka_ volt, ízig-vérig... olyasfajta nő, aki nem érdemelte meg, hogy gyereke legyen. 

_Az anyáknak meg kell védeniük a gyerekeiket, akár az életük árán is – habár Isten a tudója, mennyire szeretném, ha az én anyámnak nem kellett volna._

– Draco! – Piton a mély hangját használta. – A felnőtté váláshoz hozzátartozik, hogy akkor is odafigyelünk a munkára, vagy az iskolai feladatokra, amikor a magánéletünk... nem megfelelő. 

Harry eltöprengett, hogy mire gondolhatott, amikor ezt mondta. Vajon volt Piton valaha szerelmes? 

– Igen, uram. 

– Akkor rendben. – Piton tekintete végigsöpört mindkettőjükön. – Legyetek jók! 

– Egy barát valószínűleg csak annyit mondana, hogy „viszlát később" – mondta Harry. 

– Az felesleges szócséplés volna, mivel nyilvánvaló, hogy később viszont fogjuk látni egymást – mondta Piton távozóban. 

Harry megvárta, amíg elhagyja a tantermet egy hátsó ajtón keresztül, majd hosszút füttyentett halkan. 

– Most mi van? – kérdezte haragosan Draco. 

– Ahogy beszélt veled, ahogy előadást tartott neked, de anélkül a szarkazmus nélkül, ami szétmorzsolja az embereket, ez annyira... olyan volt, mintha az apád lenne. 

– Mert az. 

Harry szinte várta az elkerülhetetlen „ _és neked is az apád"_ -at, de Draco valahogy nem erőltette. Talán most az is elég volt neki, hogy Harry végre barátságos Pitonnal. 

Harry számára ez még sok is volt. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Hát akkor... ööö... a mugli divat állandóan változik – mondta Harry, miközben megint megnézte az óráját. _Nem vall Hermione-ra, hogy egy percet is késsen, mi meg csaknem fél órája várunk rá._ Az első öt perc egy gyorstalpaló volt, amin Harry megtanulta, hogy miért viselkedik Neville olyan barátságosan Pitonnal mostanában. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Piton megszervez egy külföldi magán képzést a második legjobban utált diákjának? 

A tény, hogy megtette, csak még jobban kihangsúlyozta, hogy többé már nem ugyanaz az ember, akit Harry ismert. Legalábbis nem teljesen. 

A további húsz perc pedig abból állt, hogy Harry sikertelenül próbálta elmagyarázni Dracónak a mugli öltözködési szokásokat. 

– Még mindig nem értem, hogy miért változik a divatjuk – mondta most a másik fiú. – Gondolod, talán azért, mert nem fedeztek még fel olyan praktikus és kényelmes öltözéket, mint a talár? 

_Az ember biztos lehet benne, hogy Draco számára a varázslók ruházata megkérdőjelezhetetlenül felsőbbrendű._

– _A_ zt hiszem, hogy a talárok és köpenyek néhány száz éve általánosak voltak. Jó néhány száz éve. 

Draco pennája mozdulatlanul lebegett a pergamen fölött. 

– Akkor miért hagytak fel velük? 

– Ööö... 

– És ezek az abroncsos szoknyák, amikről beszéltél... hogy tudott bárki is _leülni_ abban? 

Harry megmenekült a választól, mert a Szükség Szobájának ajtaja kivágódott. 

– Hermione! – mondta megkönnyebbülten. 

– Sajnálom, hogy késtem – jelentette ki a lány, és jóval erősebben csapta be az ajtót, mint szükséges lett volna. Sebbel-lobbal leült, és a vidáman lobogó tüzet bámulta; rájuk se nézett. – Nos... mit is mondtál, Draco, miről szól a dolgozat? 

Draco kérdő pillantást vetett Harryre. Hermione, aki _elfelejt_ valamit? 

– A divat alakulása a történelemben.

– Kinek a történelmében? – kérdezte idegesen. 

– A miénkben, gondolom. 

– A mugli divat alakulása a varázsvilág történelmében? A tanárod máskor is ilyen zavaros? 

Harry közelebb húzta a székét Hermione-hoz. 

– Mi a baj? 

A lány hangja egy kissé túl éles volt. 

– Baj? Miért lenne baj? Nem az én hibám ha a Mugliismeret ebben az iskolában egy vicc, és hogy Draco hétről hétre jobban összezavarodik miatta... 

– Én nem is – mondta mereven Draco. – Az angol történelemre gondoltam. 

Hermione sóhajtott, és kicsit lazítva a testtartásán, hátradőlt a fotelben.

– Sajnálom. Megnézhetem, hogy eddig mit írtál? 

Draco átadta neki a kis pergamentekercset. A lány tíz másodperc alatt elolvasta az egészet. 

– Ez egy rakás szemét. 

– Nesze, egy kis tejkaramella – szedett elő Draco egy piros fémdobozt az iskolatáskájából. – Nem vacsoráztál? 

Hermione mogorván nézett rá. 

– Nem a vércukrom esett le. Amúgy miért hurcolsz magaddal karamellát? 

– Burbage professzor kért meg, hogy adjam át Perselusnak, de ahogy ma bánt velem, úgy döntöttem, megtartom magamnak. 

– Az a nő még mindig megpróbál ráakaszkodni? 

– Nem érti a célzást – mondta Draco, és leharapta egy fehér kocka felét. – Mmm! 

Harry szerette volna kiütni Draco kezéből. 

– Milyen rosszindulatú vagy, hogy a linzer miatt hőbörögtél, miközben te édességet lopsz Perselustól. 

– Nézd mardekáros szemmel. Apa egy pálcalegyintéssel eltüntetné, és kárba veszne a Mézesfalás csemegéje. 

– Hermione, mondd meg neki, hogy nem helyes... – Egy szipogó hang miatt elhallgatott. – Hermione? 

Hermione dühösen törölte le az arcát, hogy elrejtse a sírás nyomát. 

Amikor megjelent egy zsebkendő a levegőben, Draco némán átadta azt neki. 

Hermione hangosan trombitálva kifújta az orrát, és máskor ezért bocsánatot kért, de most mintha észre se vette volna. 

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Harry. 

Draco könnyedén felpattant.

– Magatokra hagylak. 

– Ne! – mondta Hermione, és négyrét hajtogatta a zsebkendőt, majd ismét összehajtotta. Erre az már kezdett hasonlítani egy gombócra, amit újra összehajtogatott és csavargatott. – Tulajdonképpen te is érintett vagy. Csak az van... – A hangja megremegett, mintha egy szélbűbáj fújdogálta volna. – Csak az van, hogy _ő_ is ezt mondta. Hogy... hogy nem értem a célzást. 

– Ki? Ron? – kérdezte Harry, miközben Draco visszaült. 

– Hát persze, hogy Ron! Annyi féltékeny barátom van, hogy nem tudsz eligazodni köztük? 

– Karamella! – mondta határozottan Draco, és a lány kezébe nyomott egy darabot. 

Hermione egyben lenyelte. Harry azt gondolta, hogy egy kicsit azért meg kellett volna rágnia, de nem. Tényleg csak úgy lenyelte. 

– Kész röhej a srác! – kiáltott fel Hermione, amint üres volt a szája. Beszélni kezdett, és úgy tűnt, nem fogja egyhamar abbahagyni. – Megpróbálta megtiltani, hogy idejöjjek ma este, és találkozzak veled. Nem kellett volna mondanom neki hogy Harry is itt lesz, de azt hittem, ettől megenyhül, de mit mondott erre? Na, mit mondott?! 

Dracónak, ahogy Harry látta, volt annyi esze, hogy csendben maradjon, és ne tegye még rosszabbá az amúgy is kényes helyzetet. 

– Na, nem tudjátok? 

– Honnan tudnánk? Nem voltunk ott – mondta csendesen Harry. 

– Ó, igazad van. Na, akkor ezt hallgassátok meg! Azt mondta, idézem: „Ja, akkor rendben." Értitek?! Akkor rendben!

– De hát ezt akartad, nem? – kérdezte Harry zavartan. – Hogy azt mondja, úgy érezze, minden rendben! 

– Nehogy már külön tenni kelljen valamit azért, hogy ez „rendben" legyen! – sírt Hermione. – Mi lenne, ha esetleg bízna bennem?! 

– Jó, de akkor meg miért mondtad el neki, hogy én is itt leszek? 

– Hogy jobban érezze magát. Már amilyen hülye vagyok – mondta keserűn Hermione. – Mert hiába. De amikor azt mondta, hogy akkor van rendben, ha te is itt vagy, mondtam neki, hogy ennek akkor is rendben kellene lennie, ha nem, mert Dracóval csak barátok vagyunk. Erre azt mondta, hogy akkor sem akarja, hogy Dracóval kettesben legyek, én meg erre azt mondtam, hogy semmi joga parancsolgatni nekem, és... és... és... – Hermione hirtelen a tűzbe hajította a megnyomorgatott zsebkendőt. – Azt mondta, hogy ennyi volt, mert nem akar egy olyan barátnőt, aki fikarcnyit sem törődik az érzéseivel, és aztán... aztán... 

Harry lélekben megerősítette magát. 

– ...dobott engem! – zokogta Hermione. – Azt mondta, hogy inkább egy tarajos sült visz a karácsonyi bálba, mert az se fogja szurkálni ennyit! 

– Ó, ezek után remélem nem hagytad, hogy elvigye szárazon – mondta Draco, szürke szemei haragosan villogtak.

– Draco! 

Hermione nem is figyelt Harryre. 

– Ó, nem – mondta önelégülten, habár a szipogás némileg rontotta a hatást. – Nem jutott eszembe hirtelen egyetlen tarajos süllel kapcsolatos varázslat sem, úgyhogy gyors egymásutánban használtam az _Avis_ -t és az _Oppugnó_ -t. 

– Jól tetted! 

Harry értetlenkedett. 

– Mi az a... Madarak? 

– Mindenfelől lecsaptak rá, csipkedték, karmolták, és tépkedték – mondta Hermione. – Ezért is késtem. Az arca olyan rosszul nézett ki, ahogy a szemei teljesen bedagadtak, hogy el kellett kísérnem őt a gyengélkedőre. 

– De Hermione...!

– Most miért, Harry? Tudod, hogy megérdemelte! Amikor Lavender belépett a portré-lyukon, a karjába kapta és megcsókolta őt, ott előttem! Azután meg elhívta őt a bálba, azt is ott előttem! És _ez után_ tette ezt a megjegyzést a tarajos süllel! 

_Ron nagyon rosszul viselkedett. Másfelől érthető, miért volt annyira bosszús. Még én is észrevettem, mennyire érzékenyen érinti őt, hogy Hermione ennyi időt tölt Dracóval._

– Majd' kibékültök. 

– Kösz, de nem hiszem, hogy megcsókolnék bárkit is, akinek Lavender Brown nyelve volt a szájában – mondta kimérten Hermione. – Még elkapnék valamit. 

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. _Igaz, hogy Lavender nagyon rámenős, de azért... ez egy kicsit durva._

– Olyan csípős a nyelved, hogy akár a mardekáros lányokkal is felvehetnéd a versenyt – mondta csodálattal a hangjában Draco. 

Hermione gonosz mosolyt villantott rá.

– Jobb, ha ezt Ronald Weasley is jól az eszébe vési. 

– Mennyi büntetést kaptál? – kérdezte sóhajtva Harry. 

– Semennyit. – Hermione egy újabb karamellát vett ki a dobozból, amit Draco odanyújtott. – Amikor a gyengélkedőre értünk, Ron éppen a külsőmre tett megjegyzést, illetve üvöltött mindenféle rondaságot, és ezzel nem igazán nyűgözte le Madam Pomfreyt. Csak annyit kellett hozzátennem, hogy tőlem nem egészen három méterre csókolózott egy másik lánnyal, pedig még együtt jártunk, és máris mindent értett. 

– Ügyes vagy. 

– Ez nem így van! – fakadt ki Harry, és dühös tekintettel fordult Dracóhoz. – Még rosszabbá akarod tenni a dolgokat? 

– Miért, mit csináltam? – Draco ártatlanságot színlelve emelte fel a szabad kezét. 

– Nem tudja rosszabbá tenni a dolgokat, Harry – mondta Hermione, ezúttal mélyen belemarkolva a karamellás dobozba. – Ron és én ugyanis... _végeztünk._

– Legalább titkold, mennyire élvezed! – mondta Harry Dracónak.

– Úgy nézek ki? 

– Mint aki majd' kicsattan az örömtől! 

Draco letette a dobozt az asztalra, és lábait keresztbe téve hátradőlt a székén. 

– Hát... gondolom ez helytelen a részemről. Hermione szenved, és nekünk, mint a barátainak, támogatnunk kell, amennyire csak lehetséges. 

– Nem szenvedek! – mondta határozottan Hermione, de az, ahogy a tejkaramellát a szájába tömte, elárulta, hogy nagyon is. – És te jól csinálod, Draco. Harry viszont úgy érzi, hogy két tűz közé került. Hála Istennek, hogy legalább az egyik barátom nem így van ezzel.

– Tényleg megcsókolta Lavendert? Nem túlzol? 

– Nem csak hogy megcsókolta, de mindenki szeme láttára össze vissza fogdosta – fújt Hermione az orrán át. – Hát, legalább többé már nem kell megbirkóznom az ügyetlen tapizásával, vagy a nevetséges féltékenységi rohamaival. Tudjátok, azt hiszem, hogy az igazi probléma az volt, hogy irányítani akart engem, és én nem hagytam. Persze, hogy nem. Az ég szerelmére, 1997-et írunk. De nem hiszem, hogy Mollynak valaha is volt munkája a háztartás irányításán kívül, úgyhogy Ron elég elavult nézetekkel nőtt fel, ami a férfiakat és nőket illeti. 

– Az én nagynéném se dolgozott soha – nézett rá dühösen Harry. – Akkor ez rám is vonatkozik? 

– Nem, mert te nem vagy egy beltenyésztett aranyvérű... – Hermione hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét. – Ó! Sajnálom, Draco, nem úgy értettem... 

– Semmi gond, feldúlt vagy. – Draco célzatos pillantást vetett Harryre. – Mindannyian mondunk sértő dolgokat, amikor feldúltak vagyunk. 

– Igaz. Akkor vissza az esszédhez. Az első dolog, ami eszembe jutott, az, hogy szükség van egy speciálisabb megközelítésre. Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha arról írnál, hogyan vezetett az angliai divat változása a nők politikai és szociális jogaihoz? 

Harryt lenyűgözte, ahogy a lány mindezt csak úgy eldarálta. 

– Azok a jogok változtak attól, ahogy a nők öltöztek? 

– Ó, hát persze! – Hermione mosolygott, mintha megpróbálna elfeledkezni Ronról, de az arckifejezése elég törékeny volt ahhoz, hogy Harry tudja, nem járt sikerrel. – Oka van, hogy többé már nem hordunk fűzőt. 

Harry csodálkozására Draco egy kicsit elvörösödött. 

– Talán elmagyarázhatnál valamit, amire az elmúlt nyár óta kíváncsi vagyok. Azoknak a nem bűvös lányoknak a fürdőruhái... úgy néztek ki, mintha úgy lennének tervezve, hogy... ööö, leessenek a vízben. 

– Gondolom soha nem hallottál a lycráról vagy spandexről. 

– Várj! – mondta Harry. – Mikor voltál te mugli uszodában? 

– Harry – mondta korholó hangon Hermione. – Magadtól kell emlékezned ezekre a dolgokra. 

– Igen, Harry – ismételte Draco egy jelentőségteljes pillantással. – Magadtól kell emlékezned ezekre a dolgokra. 

Egy pillanattal később Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy Draco mit mondott a Devonban töltött nyarukról. Draco egy uszodában találkozott Rhiannonnal... hát, nem Devonban, de valahol a közelében. De egy kicsit homályos volt számára, hogy egyáltalán mit keresett Draco egy mugli uszodában. 

És valamilyen oknál fogva akkor nem akarta megkérdezni. 

Most sem akarta megkérdezni... és nem csak azért, mert Hermione ott volt. 

Harryt nem túlzottan érdekelte Draco esszéjének a témája, tehát előhúzta az Etika könyvét, hogy olvasson, amíg Draco és Hermione a divatirányzatokról beszélnek. Nem akart segítséget kérni magától Pitontól, ha nem feltétlenül szükséges. 

Mert lesz olyan, de minél később, annál jobb. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harry természetesen arra számított, hogy Piton újabb meghívással fog előállni. Valószínűleg szerdán, a DS után hívta volna meg Dracót és Harryt egy kis édességevésre, de a DS-t törölték, mert a karácsonyi szünet előtti utolsó hét volt, és mert amúgy is túl sok lány tervezte, hogy kihagyja a DS-t. Minden idejüket lekötötte, hogy testre szabó bűbájokkal segítsenek egymásnak a báli ruhájuk igazításában, és Harry semmit nem ért el azzal az érveléssel, hogy a testre igazító bűbájoknak nem sok hasznát vennék a Voldemort elleni harcban. 

Mivel nem volt DS, amit felügyeljen, Harry egyáltalán nem számította arra, hogy szerdán beszélni fog Pitonnal. Azt feltételezte, hogy másnap kerül sor valamiféle meghívásra, amikor találkoznak az Etikán. 

Helyette mégis szerdán kapott egy meghívást. 

Egy bagolypostával érkező meghívót. A vacsora alatt érkezett, és egy időre eltakarta azt a látványt, ahogy Ron csókokat dobál az asztal túloldalára. De semmi nem tudta elfedni Lavendert vihogásának a hangját.

 _Harry,_ így a tekercs. _Gyere a lakosztályomba azonnal, amint befejezted az étkezést._

Csak úgy volt aláírva, hogy _P.P.._

Hát ez elég lekezelő volt, úgyhogy Harry úgy gondolta, jobb, ha Pitonnak valami átkozottul jó indoka van rá, olyan, aminek nincs köze a Varázs-Betűvetőhöz. Ha a férfi így akarja elérni azt, amit akar, akkor Harry majd megértet vele egy-két dolgot a baráti viselkedésről. 

– Óóó, Harry levelet kapott – búgta Lavender három hellyel távolabbról. Közelebb hajolt, megpróbálva jobban látni, és nem érdekelte, hogy közben mindenkit összenyom. – Kitől jött? Lunci-vuncitól? 

– Nincs közöd hozzá – mondta Harry. 

– Ne legyél már ilyen – gügyögte Levander. – Csak annyira boldog vagyok az én Ronci-moncimmal, hogy mindenkit szerelmesnek akarok látni. Alig várom már a szombati bált. – Hirtelen sírós arcot vágott. – De hogy az után ne lássam az én Ronci-moncimat három egész hétig! Annyi ideig nem bírom ki az én Ronci-moncim puszikái nélkül! 

Harry azonnal megváltoztatta Hermione előző esti csípős nyelvével kapcsolatos véleményét. Levander minden egyes szót megérdemelt, amiért így beszélt, miközben Hermione ott ült vele szemben! 

Nos, ő legalább nagyvonalú volt ma este. A teáját kortyolgatta, és úgy tűnt, hogy egy szót se hall, minden figyelmét a könyvre összpontosította, amit olvasott. Miközben Harry őt nézte, nyugodtan lapozott és folytatta az olvasást. 

Levander átdobta a haját a válla fölött, azután abbahagyta azon próbálkozását, hogy áthajoljon három emberen, és cuppogó hangokat kezdett küldeni Ron felé, aki azonnal elpirult, de egy újabb csókot dobott a lány felé az asztal fölött. 

– Kifejezetten undorító – mormolta Hermione, miközben megint lapozott egyet. – Ez a nő annyira odavan, hogy bárkit elkapna, aki nadrágot visel, és Ron elég hülye ahhoz, hogy ne jöjjön rá, hogy ez róla is mit árul el. 

_Rendben, talán Hermione mégsem áll még készen arra, hogy nagyvonalúan kezelje a helyzetet,_ gondolta Harry. 

– Ha jól gondolom, a levél nem Lunci-vuncitól jött? – kérdezte gúnyolódva Hermione. 

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– Piton látni akar. 

– Aha. Hát, ügyelj rá, hogy tartsd magad az új elhatározásodhoz. Csodás volt látni a barátságos évődéseteket tegnap az Etikán. 

Évődés? Rousseau-ról beszéltek, aki Harry véleménye szerint olyan ütődött filozófus volt, amennyire csak lehet. 

Az asztal végéről még több cuppanó hang hallatszott, ezúttal valahogy nedvesebbek. 

Harry együttérző pillantást vetett Hermione-ra, de a lány már visszatért a könyvéhez. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harrynek csak néhány másodpercig kellett a pince folyosóján várakoznia, mire kinyílt az ajtó, és Draco intett neki, hogy lépjen be. Piton a tűz mellett állt, és mélyen belemerült egy beszélgetésbe az igazgatóval. 

Harry abban a pillanatban már tudta, hogy ostobaság volt akár csak egy pillanatra is feltételeznie, hogy Piton egy meghívót küldene egy olyan jelentéktelen dolog miatt, mint a Betűvető. 

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Dracót, mellé ülve, miközben Piton és Dumbledore helyet foglaltak a nappali két karosszékében. 

– Ma késő délután híreket kaptunk Remus Lupintól – mondta Dumbledore, az ölében pihentetve a kezeit. Ujjain több feltűnő gyűrűt viselt, amik összegyűjtötték a lángok fényét, a kőmennyezetre vetítették. – Aggasztó híreket. 

Draco azonnal talpra ugrott.

– Jól van az anyám? 

– Róla nincs híre Lupinnak – mondta csendesen Piton. – Ülj le, Draco. 

– _Remus_ rendben van? – kérdezte Harry. 

– Igen – mondta Piton. Az első pillanattól feszültnek tűnt, de most olyan mereven tartotta magát, mint egy manöken. Lényegében olyan mereven, hogy... 

Egy remegő érzés söpört végig Harry gerincén, émelygést hagyva maga mögött. 

– Nem hiszek neked! Valami baj van, ugye? Van valami, amit félsz elmondani nekem... 

– Fél a vérfarkasról beszélni előtted az után, ahogy szombaton reagáltál a nevére – mondta dühös tekintettel Draco. – És nem csoda. Még most is azonnal hazugnak nevezted Perselust... 

– Csak mond el, hogy mi történt Remusszal! 

– Semmi – rázta a fejét Piton. Hát legalább ettől kevésbé tűnt feszültnek. – Lupin jól végzi a feladatát, és jó egészségben van. 

– Ó! – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Rendben. Öhm... bocsánat. 

Piton bólintott. 

– Talán kicsit elkapkodtuk kettőtök felvételét a Rendbe – nézett rájuk komolyan Dumbledore a félhold alakú szemüveglencsék fölött. – Képesnek kell lennetek arra, hogy pánik és közbeszólás nélkül hallgassátok végig a jelentéseket, és alapos ok nélkül ne kételkedjetek rendtársatok szavában. Folytathatjuk? 

Megvárta, amíg mind Harry, mind pedig Draco bólint. 

– Lupin ma délutáni jelentése a Voldemorttól kapott új utasításaira vonatkozott. Azt a parancsot kapta, hogy használja fel a Felügyelő Bizottsági tagként betöltött státuszát arra, hogy részt vegyen a karácsonyi bálon. 

– Aha – mondta lassan Harry. Remus a kastélyba jön. És végre találkozhat vele. Erre számított a legkevésbé. 

– A feladata az lesz, hogy vizsgálja meg a védőpajzsokat Voldemort számára, és ha lehetséges, raboljon el téged, vagy Dracót, de leginkább mindkettőtöket – mondta Piton. – Nem tilthatjuk meg a jelenlétét a kastélyban, addig semmiképpen, amíg a Felügyelő Bizottság tagja. Valószínűleg meg tudnánk szüntetni ezt a státuszát, ha megvádoljuk az elmúlt években ellened elkövetett bűnökkel... 

– Azt nem teheted! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Remus nem tett semmit! Nem érdemli meg, hogy az Azkabanba menjen! 

– ...de – folytatta Piton, mintha Harry meg se szólalt volna, – a jelenlegi körülményekre tekintettel ez fel se merülhet. Szükségünk van arra, hogy Lupin szabad maradjon, hogy továbbra is el tudjon látnia minket Voldemorttal és a Halálfalókkal kapcsolatos információkkal. 

– Ráadásul helytelen volna – erősködött Harry. – Börtönbe küldeni őt, amikor csak próbál segíteni nekünk... 

– Igen – mondta Piton, és elhomályosuló szemekkel fordult Dumbledore felé. – Az helytelen volna. 

– Azonnal kihoztalak az Azkabanból, amint lehetséges volt, Perselus – sóhajtott az igazgató. – Sajnálom, hogy tovább tartott, mint amire számítottam. 

Piton habozott egy kicsit, majd kurtán bólintott.

– Visszatérve a jelenlegi helyzethez, egyikőtök számára sem tanácsos részt venni a bálon, ha ott megjelenik Lucius Malfoy. Ezért kezdjük korábban a Devon-i szünidőnket.

– Nem! 

Piton folytatta, mintha Harry meg se szólalt volna. 

– Mivel mostanra már tudott dolog Harry amnéziája, ezért a fedősztori az lesz, hogy külföldre vittem őt, hogy találkozzunk egy jól ismert elmegyógyítóval... 

– Nem! 

– Ez nem kívánságműsor. A Rend tagja vagy, és megteszed, amire utasítást kapsz. 

Harry Dumbledore-hoz fordult. 

– Ha én tag vagyok, akkor a vak engedelmességnél több a felelősségem, igaz? 

Dumbledore Harryről Pitonra nézett, és vissza. 

– Azt hiszem, igen.

– Köszönöm. – Harry fújt egyet. – Csak arról van szó... nem hiszem, hogy maguk ketten mindent végiggondoltak. Nekem ott kell lennem a bálon, mert ha nem, Voldemort gyanítani fogja, hogy valaki figyelmeztetett minket Lucius jöveteléről. Remusra fog gyanakodni, és azt hiszem, mind tudjuk, hogy az mit jelent. Ez a terv Remus halálát okozhatja. 

Harry visszafordult Piton felé. 

– És ha ez nem győzne meg, gondolj arra, hogy a halottak nem túl jó kémek! 

– Harry... 

Harry fújt egyet.

– Nézd. Tudom, hogy nem akarod, hogy találkozzak Remusszal, de itt már sokkal többről van szó. 

– Szombaton túlreagáltad a dolgot a nézeteltérésünk miatt... 

– Nem, te reagálod túl, mert megveted őt, és ez nem is fog változni. Az Isten szerelmére, hiszen kirúgattad a legjobb munkahelyéről, amije valaha volt! 

– Nem vetem meg! – Piton szemei ijesztő tűzzel csillogtak. – Ha tudni akarod a könyörtelen valóságot, akkor _tisztelem_ őt, akár vérfarkas, akár nem. 

_Piton tiszteli Remust?_ Harry pislogott, és azon töprengett, hogy vajon nem csak azért mondta-e, mert Dumbledore is ott volt. Végül is, Piton kezet rázott Siriusszal az igazgató kérésére, nem igaz? 

– Gondolj a feladatára, Harry – mondta Draco. – Lupinnak el kell rabolnia minket. Ez azt jelenti, hogy meg kell próbálnia, és annak hihetőnek kell látszania. Ha nem vagyunk ott, akkor nincs sarokba szorítva. Mindenképpen hamarabb kell Devonba mennünk. Ha a Sötét Nagyúr úgy gondolja, hogy Lupin nem engedelmeskedett neki, akkor aztán biztos, hogy megöleti. 

– Megöleti? – kérdezte Piton kemény hangon. – Voldemort maga fogja megtenni. Halálra fogja kínozni a drágalátos Remus Lupinodat. 

Harry érezte, hogy felgyorsul a szívverése. Nem hagyhatja, hogy Remust megöljék. Azt a gondolatot is nehéz volt elviselnie, hogy Sirius halálához az ő hülyesége vezetett. De most úgy tűnt számára, hogy akár ott lesz a bálon, akár kihagyja azt, Remusnak mindenképpen baja esik. 

– Hát akkor gondoskodnunk kell róla, hogy minden helyénvalónak tűnjön azoknak a diákoknak, akik beszámolhatnak róla a halálfaló szüleiknek. – Bólintott, ahogy a terv egyre jobban körvonalazódott a fejében. – Te és Dumbledore úgy rátapadhattok Remusra, mint a ragasztó. Szinte elterelitek őt Dracótól és tőlem. Használatra kész pálcával álltok mellettünk, ha közeledne. Arról fog szólni a történet, hogy esélye sem volt elkapni bármelyikünket.

Draco mocorogni kezdett a kanapén. 

– Lehet, hogy működne... 

– Biztos, hogy nem fog működni! 

– De vajon ez a nyíltan kimutatott gyanakvás nem tenne-e ténylegesen jót Lupin álcájának? – kérdezte Draco. – Ha a... ha Voldemort azt gondolja, hogy Dumbledore még bizalmatlanabb lett Lupinnal szemben, akkor még hűségesebb halálfalónak fog tűnni neki. 

– A zsupszkulcsokat dobni is lehet – mondta mély, dühös hangban Piton. – És ha Voldemort közelébe kerültök, milyen esélye lenne Lupinnak megmenteni titeket? Ez most nem olyan, mint a tavalyi év, amikor hozzáférésed volt a sötét erődhöz, hogy meg tudd menteni magad! 

– Zsupszkulcs-ellenes védőpajzsok – javasolta Harry. 

Piton rámeredt.

– Ha lehetséges lenne, gondolod, hogy nem védtük volna le a kastélyt tavaly? Különösen miután Lucius Malfoy ideküldött egy hivatalnokot egy zsupszkulccsal? 

Harry pislogott. _Ja, az a... Durswhite, vagy kicsoda. Draco említette az esetet, de őszintén megvallva, abban annyira hősiesnek festette le magát, hogy nem sokat hittem el a meséből._ Gyakran eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy megismételteti Dracóval Veritaserum alatt. De volt valami más, valami, amire éppen hogy csak emlékezett, ami az emlékei helyét kitöltő köd szélén egyensúlyozott, az, amit Piton vagy Dumbledore mondott korábban, amikor először felébredt a gyengélkedőn... 

– Voldemortnak nem olyanja volt? Úgy értem, azt mondtad, hogy áttörtem valamin, és akkor végre működött a zsupszkulcs. Úgyhogy azok zsupszkulcs-ellenes védőpajzsok voltak, igaz? 

Piton orrcimpái megremegtek.

– Igen, Voldemort azon az éjszakán hoppanálás– és zsupszkulcs-gátló pajzsokat húzott fel. Azok a kedvencei, és jó okkal. A szerkezetük megadja neki a lehetőséget, hogy belevesse magát mindenféle mocskos, gonosz rítusba. Balszerencsémre, közülük túl soknak is szemtanúja voltam, amíg a halálfalók között kémkedtem. Elég ennyi, vagy részleteket is szeretnél? 

Draco hirtelen legyintett.

– A zsupszkulcs-gátló védőbűbájt tehát nem választhatjuk, de még ha választhatnánk is, semmi értelme nem lenne. Tavaly rájöttünk, hogy bármely bizottsági tag, aki elég közel van a védőpajzs középpontjához, saját hatáskörében felfüggesztheti azt, ha úgy látja jónak. 

– A roxforti oklevél egy ősi bekezdése – mormolta Dumbledore. – Bele van szőve magába az épület szerkezetébe, hogy egyetlen igazgató se válhasson despotává. 

– Akkor visszajutottunk ahhoz a tervhez, hogy Remus nem juthat annyira a közelembe, hogy zsupszkulcsot használhasson... 

– És ezzel rákényszerítjük a drágalátos _Remust,_ hogy hozzád vágja azt, vagy pedig kockáztassa, hogy egy kém elmeséli az urának, hogy nem tett meg minden tőle telhetőt! 

– De Remus meg tudná magyarázni – mondta Harry. – Gondoljátok végig Voldemort szemszögéből. Tudja, hogy egy eldobott zsupszkulccsal el is lehet téveszteni a célt, és akkor Remus az Azkabanba kerülne emberrablási kísérletért, Voldemort pedig nélkülözné a szolgálatait. A szolgálatait, köztük azt, hogy felfüggeszti a védőpajzsokat, amikor Voldemort készen áll! Remus azt a parancsot fogja kapni, hogy ne használjon zsupszkulcsot, amíg nem tud elég közel jutni ahhoz, hogy biztosan sikerrel járjon! 

– Az ifjú Harrynek igaza van, Perselus – mormolta az igazgató. 

Draco bólintott. 

– Én is azt hiszem, de a biztonság kedvéért, eljuttathatnának egy üzenetet Lupinnak, hogy ejtsen el néhány célzást a bál előtt. Ha még mindig Voldemort kegyeit élvezi, akkor nem lesz nehéz... 

– Nem! – mondta Piton, és a karosszék karfáján nyugvó keze ökölbe szorult. – Nem szabad hagyni, hogy Harryvel egy szobában tartózkodjon. 

– _Tudom_ , hogy nem akarod, hogy találkozzak vele – tört ki Harry. Olyan érzése volt, mintha átszakadt volna egy gát a belsejében, és elkezdett volna szétáradni benne a harag. Furcsa... napok óta nem volt dühös Pitonra. – Tudom, rendben? De az „amnéziás" terved egyszerűen ostobaság, és veszélynek teszi ki Remust! És nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolsz, én látni akarom őt, még ha csak a táncparkett másik végéről is! 

– Akkor is látni akarod őt, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy ezzel te magad sodrod veszélybe? 

– Én... mi? 

Piton előre hajolt, szemei élénk feketék voltak. 

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem vetted számításba, hogy olyan sötét erőd van, ami bármelyik pillanatban kitörhet! 

– Nem csoda, ha egyszer kibaszottul _nem emlékszem_ rá! – kiáltott Harry. 

– A jelenlétemben mutass tiszteletet az apád iránt – mondta komolyan Dumbledore. 

– Ő mondta, hogy idelent azt mondhatok, amit csak akarok. És nézd, én soha nem jelentenék veszélyt Remusra! Nem kezdek el átkokat ordibálni, vagy ilyesmi! 

– Úgy fog kinézni, mint Lucius Malfoy! Legutóbb a csontig maró düh és félelem volt, ami kioldotta a sötét erődet. Mi van, ha az ő látványától ez megismétlődik? 

– Egy perccel ezelőtt meg voltál győződve, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni, még akkor sem, ha egyenesen Voldemort elé zsupszkulcsoznak! Most meg mégiscsak meg fog történni, csak mert meglátom Lucius Malfoyt, akiről tudom, hogy belül Remus? 

– Senki nem tudja megmondani, hogy mi történhet! Lucius Malfoy jobban megkínzott, mint ami emberileg elviselhető! Mi van, ha az emlékeid hirtelen visszatérnek? 

– Nem jobban, mint ami elviselhető – mondta Harry. – Még itt vagyok. 

Piton tehetetlen dühvel tárta szét a kezeit. 

– Hihetetlen egy fiú, Albus! Magának kell meggyőznie őt. 

De Dumbledore, kék szemét félig lecsukva, hosszú szakállát simogatva gondolkodott valamin.

– Perselus – mondta egy hosszú pillanat után. – Azt hiszem, hogy neked nagyon nyomja valami a lelked. Valami, amit fel kell fedned Harrynek... mert igazad van. Lucius Malfoy látványa könnyen visszahozhat egy halom emléket. Emlékeket Samhainről. 

Piton torkából fojtott hörgés tört fel. 

– Nem akarhatja, hogy... 

– De igen. Pontosan azt szeretném. – Dumbledore lassan felállt, köntöse neonrózsaszínben ragyogott. – A legjobb választásunk az, hogy megvédjük Harryt a bál alatt. Lupin kétségkívül egy zsupszkulccsal felfegyverkezve érkezik majd, de kétlem, hogy meg fogja kockáztatni, hogy eldobja. De még ha meg is tenné... – a szemei megvillantak a tűz fényében, –, megteszem a szükséges lépéseket, hogy gondoskodjak arról, egyetlen fiadat se érhesse semmiféle bántódás. De ami a te legmélyebb aggodalmadat illeti, azt csak te tudod enyhíteni. 

– Túl korai még – dörmögte rekedten Piton. – A fiú aligha áll készen arra, hogy bármivel kapcsolatban is bízzon a szavamban, és a terapeutája kifejezetten... 

– Igen, igen, Harry terapeutája – mondta Dumbledore kicsit türelmetlenül. – Ez kétségkívül kivétel a szabály alól. Az élete függ tőle, Perselus. Harrynek felkészültnek kell lennie. Tudod, hogy milyen következtetésekre juthat, ha csak úgy magától visszaemlékezne annak a rettenetes éjszakának egyes mozzanataira. 

– Nem lehetne, hogy maguk ketten kimondják, mire is gondolnak, kérem? – kérdezte Harry. 

– Albus...

– Nem kérlek rá, Perselus, hanem mint a Rend feje azt mondom, hogy ennek meg kell lennie. Azt feltételezed, hogy Harry sötét ereje visszatér Lucius Malfoy láttán? Az előzetes tudás képessé teheti, hogy titokban tartsa azt, inkább, mint hogy szabadjára engedje tanúk százai előtt. 

Piton az orrnyergét kezdte dörzsölni. 

– És kétségkívül az lesz a következő mondata, hogy példát kell mutatnom a fiaimnak. Egy hűséges Rend-tag engedelmeskedik az elöljárójának, ahogy azt én is várom tőlük a jövőben. 

– Ahogy mondod. 

– Ahogy _maga_ mondja, igazgató úr. – Piton sóhajtott és elengedte a széke karfáját. – Akkor, ha ragaszkodik hozzá, szeretnék egy kis teret hozzá. 

– Köszönöm, Perselus. – Dumbledore intett az ujjával. – Draco, fiam, gyere fel az irodámba egy kortyra abból az Oolongból, amit annyira szeretsz. 

– Én inkább... – mondta lassan Draco, – én inkább itt maradnék és... 

– Nem, nem. Az apád teret kért, és mi megadjuk neki. 

– De nem _rám_ gondolt... 

– Draco – mondta mogorván Piton. – Menj az igazgatóval!

– De te... – Draco abbahagyta, aztán feltápászkodott a kanapéról. – Jó, rendben. 

Piton bólintott, a szája egyenes vonallá volt préselve, de a sötét szemei kevésbé komor érzelmet tükröztek. Nem éppen hálát, de valami hasonlót, gondolta Harry. 

A tűz smaragd színű fényben fürdette a szobát, ahogy Draco és az igazgató a kandallón keresztül távoztak, kettesben hagyva Harryt Pitonnal, aki elfordult, és a kandallóba bámult. Ahogy a zúgó lángok lágy izzássá csillapodtak, intett a pálcájával, hogy eloltsa a fényeket a falak mentén. 

– Uram? – Harry hirtelen beszívta a levegőt. – Bocsánat, akarom mondani Perselus... Semmi csúnyát nem akartam mondani. Most már nem. Csak egy szokás, amit öt hosszú éven keresztül sulykoltál belém. 

– Sajnálom, hogy olyan hosszúnak tűnnek – mondta nehézkesen Piton, miközben feléje fordult. 

De nem mondott semmi mást. Harry rájött, hogy ha szeretné, hogy valaha is rátérjenek a lényegre, akkor a szárnyainál kell megragadnia a cikeszt. 

– Én... azt hiszem, tudom, miért nem akarod, hogy találkozzak Remusszal. Nem ahhoz van köze, hogy mennyire utáltad valaha, hanem egy olyan valamihez, amire emlékeznem kellene. A jelek szerint valami retteneteshez. – Harry oldalra döntötte a fejét, miközben arrébb csúszott a kanapén néhány centit. Ettől nem került közvetlenül Piton mellé, de elég közel jutott hozzá, hogy lássa az arckifejezése minden apró változását. – Ha ez a téma ennyire kényes... akkor miért említetted meg egyáltalán Remust a múltkor? Tudnod kellett, hogy bosszús leszek, amiért választási lehetőséget sem adtál, hogy találkoznék-e vele. 

Piton ajka megrándult.

– Ó, igen, tudtam. Habár meg kell mondanom, hogy a reakciód sokkal drámaibb volt, mint amire számítottam. 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Abban biztos vagyok. De el is kerülhetted volna. 

– De nem örökre – suttogta Piton a félhomályban. – Lupin megkért, hogy adjam át az üdvözletét. Tudtam, hogy egyszer csak majd találkozni akarsz vele, még ha el is halasztjuk a háború végéig. Tudtam, hogy soha nem fogsz megbocsátani nekem, ha megtudod, hogy szándékosan nem adtam át egy Remus Lupintól származó üzenet. 

_Soha nem bocsátok meg neki?_ Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. Vagy a tavalyi kapcsolatuk nem volt olyan jó, ahogy az emberek mondták, vagy Harry legutóbbi viselkedése fájóbb volt, mint gondolta. 

Harry nem szeretett úgy gondolni magára, mint olyan személyre, aki nem tud megbocsátani, és nem örült a gondolatnak, hogy Piton ilyennek látja. 

– Értékelem, hogy átadtad az üzenetet, és sajnálom, ahogy reagáltam – mondta szilárdan. – És mi az, ami miatt aggódsz, hogy eszembe jut? Valami, ami Lucius Malfoy-al van kapcsolatban? 

– Valami, ami egy olyan éjszakával van kapcsolatban, amit a varázslók Samhain-nek neveznek – sóhajtott Piton. – Ez egy hosszú történet, de megpróbálok tömör lenni. Azon az éjszakán, amikor Malfoy megkínzott és megvakított téged, azon az éjszakán én... én... 

Harry keresztbe tette a kezeit és várt. 

– Akkor még mindig a hűséges halálfaló szerepét játszottam – tört ki a férfiból, miközben szorosan összekulcsolta a kezeit az ölében. – Én... én... Harry, hinned kell, ha azt mondom: én már akkor is szerettelek téged. Bár még nem voltál a fiam, bár az örökbefogadás még csak eszembe se jutott, akkor is szerettelek téged. És... lehet, hogy akkor nem tudtam, de most már sokkal tisztábban látom... És mégis, a körülmények ellenem fordultak azon az éjszakán. Én... én... 

Harrynek hirtelen beugrott valami, de ez nem valami új emlék volt, hanem ugyanaz, ami a DS alatt is. Hideg szél a csupasz bőrén, és maszkos arcok mindenfele. Egy tű, ami egyre közelebb és közelebb jön, miközben egy selymes, arisztokratikus hang gúnyolódik vele. A tű ide-oda himbálózik, egyre közelebb jut hozzá... 

A DS-en az emlék itt megszakadt, és valami későbbi dologra ugrott, amikor Malfoy arról szövegelt, hogy Piton hogyan gyógyította meg Harry szemét. 

De most nem szakadt meg. Ahogy Harry tovább kutatott az elméjében, az a tű belefúródott az arcába. 

Hevesen hátrarándult, készületlenül érte a fájdalom, ami keresztülszáguldott rajta. _Krisztusom, ez fájt...!_

– Harry! – hajolt előre Piton a fotelben, hogy közelebb legyen hozzá. – Mi történt? Jól vagy? 

Harry az arcához kapott, és egy kicsit meglepődött, hogy nem talált sérülést. 

– Igen – mondta rekedten, habár még mindig érezte annak a fantomfájdalomnak a hullámait. _A tűt bennem hagyták... És az első után jött a második, aztán még egy, gyors egymásutánban, végül a szemeibe is beleszúrtak amivel megvakítottak..._

Megrázta a fejét, hogy az emlékek ne peregjenek tovább a fejében, mint valami film. Nem akarta megint érezni _azt a_ fajta fájdalmat. Ha valamiben biztos volt, az az, hogy az arcának az átlyukasztása semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, amikor Malfoy a szemgolyóihoz ért... 

Az igazság hirtelen úgy száguldott át rajta mint a villám. Piton meg _gyógyította a szemeit!_ Harry most jobban megértette ezt. Természetesen Piton magára vállalta, hogy meggyógyítsa Harry szemeit. Bűnösnek érezte magát amiatt, amit tett. Azon kívül, maga mondta, hogy akkor már szerette Harryt, bár még nem tudatosult benne. 

Talán az a kényszerítő körülmény, hogy tűket szúrt Harrybe, segített neki rájönni! 

Harry még jobban visszahőkölt, az agyán szinte száz dolog futott át egyszerre. Igen, Piton halálfaló volt. Valószínűleg olyan szörnyű dolgokat tett, amiket Harry elképzelni sem tudna. De _ezt,_ Harry nem képzelte, erre emlékezett, emlékezett a fájdalomra, és a félelemre, és a csontig hatoló rémületre... 

És mégis, a körülmények kényszerítették Piton kezét. Harry eleget tudott a történetről ahhoz, hogy ebben biztos legyen. Védővarázslatok voltak felhúzva, hogy megakadályozzák a szökését, és amíg azok a védőfalak meg nem szűntek, Piton tizenkétszeres túlerővel nézett volna szembe. Együtt kellett működnie, mert ha megtagadja Harry kínzását, az csak annyit jelentett volna, hogy ezelőtt leplezi le magát, mielőtt annak bármi haszna lett volna. Várnia kellett, amíg legalább egy lehetőség adódott... 

De... számít ez bármit is? Megkínzott egy diákot, és ezúttal nem csak azzal a metsző nyelvével. 

Megkínzott egy olyan fiút, akiről azt állította, hogy szereti. 

Harry nem tudta megmondani, hogy hogyan érzi magát. Tudta, hogy elég érettnek gondolják, hogy kezelni tudja ezt a kinyilatkoztatást. Az igazgató bízott benne. És tudta, legalábbis intellektuálisan, hogy Pitonnak nem volt választása azon az éjszakán. 

De ettől nem lett könnyebb a tudat. 

Megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Én... én... 

_Jézusom_. _Ez pont úgy hangzik, mint Piton az előbb._

– Megértem – mondta, bár ez nem volt igaz. A szavak távolinak hangzottak, mintha valaki más mondta volna őket a messzeségben. – Nem volt túl sok választásod azon az éjszakán. El kellett érned, hogy mind azt higgyék, közéjük tartozol. És... és... ha nem beszélgetünk erről, valószínűleg udvarias is tudok maradni irányodba, és...és... 

Levegő után kapkodott, mert úgy érezte, összeomlik körülötte a világ. Végre elfogadta, hogy igen, Piton szereti őt, és most rájönni, hogy ilyet tett vele? Nem tudta elviselni, de mégis el kellett. Nem kerülheti el teljesen Pitont, hiszen mindketten a Rend tagjai! 

Harry csak egy oldalát látta ennek az egész dolognak, de megpróbált találnia egy megoldást arra, hogy az egész dolog kevésbé tűnjön rettenetesnek. 

– Gondolom ez a következmény-etika, vagyis, hogy varázslattal még az olyan sérülések sem annyira rosszak... Gondolom, amíg mindenütt összeszurkáltál, azt mondogattad magadnak, hogy később úgyis meg fogsz gyógyítani...

Piton élesen felzihált. 

– Nem, _nem._ Nem az történt! Én nem szúrtalak meg!

– Nem? 

Piton megrázta a fejét, sötét haja lobogott. 

– De emlékszem... – Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét és mocorogni kezdett. Egy perccel korábban minden annyira világosnak tűnt, de most... – Ejha! Beugrik néhány kép, és Malfoy elég tiszta bennük, de te... valójában egyáltalán nem is emlékszem, hogy ott voltál. 

– Ott voltam. – Piton lenézett a kezeire. – Albus ellátott engem egy zsupszkulccsal, és az egyetlen célom az volt, hogy olyan közel maradjak hozzád, amennyire csak lehetséges, hogy abban a pillanatban biztonságba helyezhesselek, amint Albus hatástalanítja a védővarázslatokat. Én... én.. 

Egy újabb emlékszilánk kattant a helyére, a tudás mintha a semmiből jönne. Ez egy olyan emlék volt, amit Harry nem látott, csak érezte. Erős kezek fogták a feje mindkét oldalán, a szorításuk rendületlen, de nem kegyetlen, vagy durva. Nem okoztak fájdalmat pusztán magáért a... 

– Te fogtál le Malfoynak – mondta halkan Harry. – Igaz? 

– Igen. 

Ez az egyetlen szó úgy hangzott, mintha Piton lelke mélyéről szakadt volna fel. 

Harry mély lélegzetet vett. Most már látta maga előtt a helyszínt, habár nem tudta biztosan, hogy emlék volt-e, vagy csak a képzelet rajzolta meg azt a fejében. De még azt nézve is nyugodt volt, nem dühös, ahogy azt Piton nyilvánvalóan várta. De mi mást várt a férfi? Harry az elmúlt néhány hétben semmi más nem volt, _csak_ dühös. 

De most az elsődleges reakciója inkább olyan volt, mint azon az éjszakán, amikor részegen találta Pitont. Az éjszakán, amikor rájött, hogy végül is ő is ember. 

Sajnálatot érzett, sőt, többet annál, szánalmat. 

– Rendben van – mondta végül. 

Piton feje oldalra billent. 

– Határozottan nincs rendben... 

Harry nem tudta, hogy hogyan magyarázza meg, mivel Perselus Piton nem az a típus volt, aki szánalomra vágyna. 

– Hát, már felkészültem valami sokkal rosszabbra. 

Piton megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. 

– Talán így van, de a tény, hogy lefogtalak, hogy megkínozzanak, aligha tesz engem ártatlan résztvevővé! 

– Azt hittem, azért fogtál le, hogy megmenthessenek. 

– Én...igen, de... hát... 

Egy olyan Pitont látni, aki nem talál szavakat, valószínűleg jobban hatott Harryre mindennél, amit a férfi mondhatott volna, és a szánalmat, amit egy pillanattal korábban érzett, valami sokkal mélyebbé változtatta. 

_Tiszteletté._

– Perselus – mondta finoman, megvárva, amíg a férfi megint ránézett. – Azt hiszem, nem én voltam az egyetlen, akit azon az éjszakán megkínoztak. 

Pitonnak leesett az álla, és három másodpercig úgy is maradt. Végül becsukta a száját, a fogai csattantak, és csak bólintott, sötét szemei visszatükrözték annak az agóniának legalább egy kis töredékét, amit azon az éjszakán átélt, amikor le kellett fognia Harryt a tűk miatt. 

– Könnyebb lett volna a szerepedet játszani, ha nem szerettél volna – folytatta Harry. – De mindenképpen megtetted, mert nem volt más választásod. 

Pitonnak remegett a keze, de a hangja – nagy erőfeszítés árán, – szilárd volt.

– Arra számítottam, hogy... nagyon dühös leszel. 

– Az utóbbi időben a viselkedésem ésszerűtlenebb lehetett, mint gondoltam – mormolta Harry. – Vagy... talán azért számítottál arra, mert dühös voltam, amikor megtörtént? 

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Nem, egyáltalán nem. 

– Hála Istennek! – mondta Harry. – Utálnám azt gondolni, hogy szemét voltam valakivel, aki úgy szenvedett erőfeszítésében, hogy segítsen nekem. 

– Első pillanattól jól viselkedtél ezzel kapcsolatban. 

A hangja azt mondta, hogy akkor sem számított normális reakcióra, és ez sokat elárult Harrynek. 

– Perselus – mondta megint. – _Te_ viselkedtél jól azon az éjszakán. Nem számít, hogy a tetteid milyennek tűnhetnek valaki másnak, amit tettél, az jó volt. És... hát, azt hiszem, hogy ezt végül neked is el kell fogadnod. És bocsáss meg magadnak. – Harry hirtelen kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és elkapta a tekintetét. – Remélem, hogy az, hogy ilyeneket mondok, nem túl.. nem is tudom. 

– Itt azt mondhatsz nekem, amit csak akarsz. 

Harry bólintott. 

– Ahogy azt korábban megfelelően bizonyítottad is – tette hozzá Piton, felhúzva az egyik szemöldökét. 

Megkönnyebbülve a hangulatban bekövetkező változástól, Harry felkuncogott. 

– Megpróbálok visszafogottabb lenni, amikor az igazgató is itt van. – Mosolygott, és kicsit huncutnak érezte magát. – Akkor ennyi? Ez volt a mély, sötét titok? Úgy értem, hogy ez, és a serlegek? 

– A serlegek? 

Ó. Piton semmire nem emlékezett a róluk szóló beszélgetésükből. Nem mintha Harry jól el tudta volna magyarázni akkor. 

– Néha bevillannak emléktöredékek és darabkák. Szombat éjszaka, amikor te, ööö, nem voltál önmagad, eszembe jutott, hogy félrevezettél a kandallón lévő Piton serleggel kapcsolatban. Mert azt nem a nagykorúsági ünnepségeden kaptad, ahogy azt mondtad, ugye? 

– Nem. Az apámmal való kapcsolatom nem volt annyira... – Piton hangja elhalt. 

– Tehát hazudtál egy serleggel kapcsolatban, és lefogtál Samhain-kor – mondta Harry. – Amire többé nem fogsz főbenjáró vétségként tekinteni, Perselus. A tőled telhető legjobbat tetted. Most, ha már így tisztázzuk a nézeteltéréseinket, van még bármi, amiről tudnom kellene? 

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézte őt, azután lassan megrázta a fejét. 

\---------------------------------------------------

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

**Aspen in the Sunlight** , az író 

**Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

Arwen, Lafan, Quercus, Visan, Szilvye – fordítók

Quercus, Feketekavics – béta 

  



	28. Chapter 28

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\------------------------------------------------- 

Huszonnyolcadik fejezet: – 

_A bál_

\-------------------------------------------------

– Azt... hiszem, már... elég magasan vagyunk – mondta Harry a kviddicspálya fölött lebegve. 

Ron bólintott. 

– Legutóbb rájöttem, hogy fele annyi bajod lenne ezzel, ha nem foglalkoznál vele annyit. Hoztam valamit, ami eltereli a figyelmedet. Nesze, kapd el! 

Egy puha fonallabdát dobott Harry felé.

Harry egy kézzel elkapta, miközben a másikkal a seprűjébe kapaszkodott. _Ejha. Ez nem az a fajta fonalgombolyag, amit egy idős hölgy kézimunkakosarában találsz, de nem is rongylabda. Sose láttam ilyet. A labda mintha több száz fonaldarabból állna, amit... fogalmam sincs, mi tart össze._

– Dobd vissza – kiáltotta Ron, néhány méternyit távolodva. 

Lassan belejöttek a megfog és eldob, megfog és eldob könnyű ritmusába, miközben Ron elkezdett egyre rosszabbul célozni. Természetesen nem lett ügyetlenebb, csak rá akarta venni Harryt, hogy mozduljon utána a seprűjével, mert csak úgy tudta elkapni a labdát. És ha lehet, _felfelé_ mozduljon. 

Harry tudatában volt ennek, de Ronnak igaza lett. A magasság kevésbé zavarta, amikor valami másra összpontosított. Bár, hogy ez miért nem működött a cikesszel, az jó kérdés. 

Talán az lehetett erre a válasz, hogy egy baráttal dobálósat játszani annyira laza és könnyed dolog. Egy edzés a teljes Griffendél csapattal minden, csak nem laza, ráadásul emlékeztette őt... Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy mire. A kviddics mérkőzések mindig eseménydúsak voltak. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ez miért zavarná őt. 

– Elég lesz mára? – kérdezte Ron, mikor már alig láttak a félhomályban. 

– Igen, elég. – Harry felhúzott Ron mellé és lenézett. Az aggodalom hulláma végigbizsergett a gyomrán, amikor látta, hogy milyen magasan van, de ez legalább nem a nyers pánik volt. Ezt még irányítani tudta, különösen ha használt egy figyelemelterelő módszert. – Amúgy honnan szerezted ezt a furcsa fonalgombolyagot? 

– Lavender csinálta nekem. 

– Aha! – Harry nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, mert minden, ami az eszébe jutott, Hermione elárulásával járt volna, aki biztosan nem szeretné Ron orrára kötni, hogy bánatában felzabált fél kiló karamellát. 

Ron sóhajtott. 

– Nem muszáj szeretned őt. 

_Ez jó, mert tényleg nem szeretem._

– De én szeretem, úgyhogy... – Ron megint felsóhajtott. – Én például Dracót nem szeretem, tudod. De ő a testvéred, úgyhogy megpróbálok nem beleszólni ebbe. 

De Ron többet is tett annál, mint hogy nem beszélt Draco ellen. Sokkal többet. Amikor Harry felébredt, és képtelen volt visszaemlékezni dolgokra, Ron kifejezetten dicsérte Dracót, és jó testvérnek nevezte, annak ellenére, hogy nem szereti. 

_Ron egy igazi barát._

_Draco pedig egy hálátlan, modortalan hülye. Nem volt joga lefitymálni Ront, és ennyire kisajátítani Hermione-t, amikor tudja, hogy az mennyire zavarja a másikat._

_És az, hogy tényleg zavarja Ront, jelent valamit, nem? Ron nem féltékeny, amikor Lavender ráveti magát minden második griffendéles fiúra. Hermione esetében viszont féltékeny lett, és úgy viselkedett mint egy seggfej!_

– Köszi – mondta Harry. – De azér'... 

_A fenébe. Ronnak valószínűleg igaza van, és jobb nem belemenni ebbe. Még akkor sem, ha nem kedvelem, ahogy Ron Hermione-val bánt. De az sem tetszett, ahogy Hermione bánt Ronnal, és őneki sem mondtam semmit._

Persze, hogy nem. Egyik barátját sem akarta megsérteni, vagy eltávolítani magától azzal, hogy szóvá teszi a dolgokat, vagy úgy tesz, mintha valamelyik pártjára állna a másik ellen. 

Egyébként is, ha sikerülne megint összehozni őket, valószínűleg rajtuk állna, hogy együtt is maradjanak. Ha nem tudják fenntartani a kapcsolatukat Harry közbenjárása nélkül, akkor ez már eleve nem is volt igazi kapcsolat. 

Ez nem olyan, mint amikor valakinek amnéziája van, és szüksége van segítségre. 

– Hm? 

– Semmi – mondta Harry. Gyorsan kellett gondolkodnia, hogy kitaláljon valami értelmeset. – Úgy értem, alig szoktam hozzá, hogy te és Hermione együtt vagytok, máris vége, és minden megváltozik. Azt kívánom, bárcsak lelassulna az életem egy kicsit. – _De mikor volt az én életem nyugodt és megállapodott? Semmi értelme olyan dolgok után sóvárogni, amiket nem kaphatok meg._

_Nem kérek olyasmit, amit nem kaphatok meg._

Harry nyelt. Más emlékektől eltérően ez most a kontextusával együtt ugrott be. Látta, hogy Piton az asztal túloldalán ült, amikor ő kimondja ezt, és köztük az asztalon egy pizza maradéka. De nem Piton asztalán. A helyszín a négyes számú ház – látta maga előtt a nagynénje visszataszító virágos tapétáját és a falon a kék telefont. Azután Piton azt mondta... Piton azt mondta... 

Harry küzdött, és minden akaraterejével az emlék után nyúlt. 

_Az apja, Mr Potter..._

Harry egy hatalmas lélegzetet vett és bent tartotta, miközben megpróbálta az elméjét egy olyan útra erőszakolni, amin nem járt korábban. Az arca eltorzult, ahogy küzdött, és nyomult, áttörve végül valami akadályon, amitől az emlék hirtelen szabaddá vált. 

_Piton, aki hátradől Petúnia néni egyik székében, összefonja az ujjait és komoly arccal néz Harryre, egyáltalán nem gúnyosan. �Az apja, Mr Potter, ellentétben azzal, amit mondtak róla, nem volt munkanélküli..."_

Harry felnyögött. 

Persze nem azért, mert James Potter nem volt munkanélküli, hanem mert Piton, aki annyira utálta Jamest, ezt mondta neki. És a hangja... valahogy olyan megnyugtató volt... 

A világ elhomályosult körülötte, és bár Harry először úgy gondolta, hogy csak azért, mert túlságosan elmerült a gondolataiba, de azután rájött, hogy szédeleg. 

– Hé haver! 

Harry érezte, hogy oldalvást csúszik le a seprűjéről, azután a föld mintha rossz szögben, gyorsan közeledne. 

Két keze rámarkolt a fogantyúra, reflexből, hogy visszahúzza őt a szabályos lovaglóülésbe. Arra is emlékezett, hogyan dőljön be és változtasson irányt, hogy elsuhanjon a föld fölött, amíg eléggé le tud lassítani ahhoz, hogy simán le tudjon szállni. 

Földet érése után öt másodperccel már mellette is volt Ron. 

– Mi történt veled? Jól vagy? 

– Ó igen, jól. – Harry beletúrt a hajába. – Egy másodpercre kissé megszédültem. Azt hiszem, hogy túl mélyen elgondolkodtam. De semmi baj, visszaküzdöttem magam a seprűre és sikerült irányítanom az esést... 

Hirtelen mintha egy lámpát kapcsoltak volna fel a fejében. 

– Ez az! – kiáltott fel. – Ha megint leesek, csak vissza kell küzdenem magam a seprűre, és irányítanom kell az esést... Meg tudom csinálni! 

– Hát, ja, lehet... 

Harry szinte pattogott örömében. 

– Nem, nem érted. Elmúlt! Tényleg elmúlt! 

Lehet, hogy Ron egy kicsit lassú volt, de végre ő is megértette.

– Ó! Többé már nem félsz a magasságtól? 

Harry nem egészen a magasságtól félt, de most túl izgatott volt ahhoz, hogy magyarázkodjon. 

– Nem, mondom, hogy elmúlt! 

Ron megvakarta a fejét. 

– Csak attól, hogy leestél? 

– Nem, hanem mert igazad volt. Túl sokat foglalkoztam vele. De amikor helyette valami másra figyeltem, sikerült. És most, hogy sikerült... – Vállat vont. – Nem tudom, hogy magyarázzam, de azt tudom, hogy újra úgy tudok repülni, mint valaha. Köszi, Ron. 

– Nem is csináltam semmit... 

– De igen. – Harry megint felkapta a seprűjét. – Ó! Azt hiszem... azt a fonallabdát elhagytam valahol. 

Ron vállat vont. 

– Majd körülrepülöm a pályát és magamhoz idézem. 

Harry bólintott, és elhagyta a pályát, felrepülve a lelátó mentén. 

Nagyon meglepődött, amikor elérte a tetejét, és ott találta Pitont, alig néhány méterre a címertől.

– Uram? – Kérdezte leereszkedve és leszökkenve a seprűjéről. – Akarom mondani, Perselus. Mit csinálsz idekint? 

– Nem feltételezem, hogy elhinnéd, hogy magaslati kúrán vagyok – mondta szárazon Piton. 

– Nem, nem hinném – felelte Harry. – És ezt anélkül is kijelenthetem, hogy tudnám, mi az a magaslati kúra. 

Egy mosoly árnyéka kunkorította fel Piton szájzugait. 

– Egészségügyi célzattal magas helyen levegőzni. 

– De te nem ezt teszed. – Harry úgy mondta ezt, mintha kérdezné. 

– Hát nem. – Piton habozott. – Láttalak téged és Mr Weasleyt, ahogy korábban távoztatok a vacsoráról, és feltételeztem, hogy repülni mentek. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy mit is érez azzal kapcsolatban, amire Piton utalt.

– Vigyáztál rám? – Amikor Piton bólintott, mogorván nézett rá. – Annyira biztos voltál benne, hogy le fogok esni? 

– Egyáltalán nem. – Újabb tétovázás. – Korábban sem estél le, amikor együtt gyakoroltatok Mr Weasleyvel. 

– Korábban is figyeltél? 

Ahelyett, hogy kigúnyolta volna Harryt, amiért ilyen nyilvánvaló dolgot jelent ki, Piton csak megint bólintott. 

– Vigyáztam, hogy észrevétlen maradjak, de közel akartam lenni, ha szükséged lenne... bármire. 

– Úgy érted, hogy itt akartál lenni, hogy egy kipárnázó bűbájt dobj, ha leesnék. 

– Például. 

Harry nagyot fújt. 

– Nézd, nyilvánvalóan jót akarsz, de rémes, hogy a közelben leselkedsz _láthatatlanul,_ rendben? Ez olyan, mintha kémkednél utánam. 

– Ezért fedtem fel a jelenlétemet ma este – mondta szelíden Piton. 

– Ez akkor is rémes – motyogott Harry. 

– Mi abban a rémes, ha egy apa a fiával szeretne tölteni egy kis időt? 

– Megegyeztünk, hogy csak barátok próbálunk lenni! 

– Egy baráttól sem rémes, ha néz téged a pályán. 

– De az, ha kiábrándító bűbájt dob magára, és nem mondja el, hogy itt volt! 

– De hát elmondtam. 

Harry szorosabban markolta a seprűjét.

– Igen, tényleg. Rendben. De akkor is rémes, hogy ilyen sokat vártál erre. 

Piton lehajtotta a fejét. 

– Úgy éreztem, nincs más választásom. – A hangja még egy árnyalatnyival kedvesebb lett, ahogy folytatta. – Harry! Csak azért néztelek, hogy vigyázni tudjak rád. Bevallottad, hogy félsz a repüléstől, és el vagy rá szánva, hogy legyőzd ezt a félelmedet. Mi van, ha valami szerencsétlen dolog történik az egyik gyakorlás alatt? 

Rendben. Harry belátta, hogy ez milyen lehet neki, úgyhogy úgy döntött, megbocsátja ezt az ijesztő viselkedést. 

– Ma valami szerencsés dolog történt – mondta lelkesen. – Láttad? Elvesztettem az irányítást, de magamhoz tértem, és most úgy érzem... – Vigyorgott, és elindult a kastély felé, Piton pedig csatlakozott hozzá. – Most úgy érzem, hogy a legközelebbi összecsapásnál a Griffendél fel fogja törölni a padlót a Mardekárral. El is felejthetitek a Kviddics Kupát. 

– Gondolom ehhez Dracónak is lesz némi hozzáfűzni valója. 

– Azt hittem, neked lesz ehhez egy két szavad – vágott vissza Harry. – Sőt, talán nem is. Ne vedd sértésnek, de mindig azt hiszem, vissza fogsz térni a szokásos énedhez. De elfogadom, hogy nem akarod, hogy a Mardekár azon az áron nyerjen meg egy meccset, hogy én nem repülök túl magabiztosan. – Megrázta a fejét, ahogy tovább sétált. – Sajnálom, nincs sok értelme annak, amit mondtam. 

– Az elmúlt év folyamán megtanultam követni a körmondataidat – mondta nyugodtan Piton. – Arra gondolsz, hogy lelked egy kis része már elhiszi, hogy a házi versengéseknél többet jelentesz nekem, de ez a gondolat ellentmond a rólam benned kialakult képnek. 

– Hát, valami ilyesmi. – Harry az előttük elterülő pázsitot nézte mert nem tudott Piton szemébe nézni, miközben a következőket mondta: – De... mégis, hogyan fogod érezni magad, ha a Griffendél legyőzi a Mardekárt, mert Dracónál hamarabb kapom el a cikeszt? 

Harry inkább csak érezte, mint látta a csekély vállrándítást a szeme sarkából. 

– Nem irigylésre méltó a helyzetem, ami a kviddicset illeti. Ha te győzöl, akkor Draco veszít, és fordítva. És mindketten a fiaim vagytok. 

Harry most nem vitatkozott ezzel, mert tudta, hogy Piton tényleg így érez. 

Addigra már csak pár lépésre voltak a kastélytól. Harry megállt, és ezúttal belenézett Piton szemébe.

– Emlékszem arra, amikor pizzát ettem veled Surreyben. Azt mondtad... – Szünetet tartott, hogy levegőt vegyen. – Arról beszéltél, hogy az apám nem volt munkanélküli. Én tudtam ezt, de te úgy mondtad, mintha biztos akarnál lenni benne, hogy tényleg tudom. 

– Többé már nem utálom őt, ha emiatt tűnsz ilyen tanácstalannak. 

Harry megpróbálta megregulázni az arcvonásait. 

– Nem értem, hogy miért nem. 

Piton kissé előre dőlt, sötét szemei csillogtak. 

– Mert nem tudom szeretni a fiát úgy, hogy közben utálom őt. Túl sok van benned belőle ahhoz, hogy ez lehetséges legyen. 

– De... 

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Tudom, hogy kételkedhetsz a következő kijelentésemben Harry, mert volt egy incidens köztünk egy bizonyos Merengő miatt, de... már a halála előtt elkezdtem tisztelni Jamest. Akkor már mindketten a Rend tagjai voltunk, ugyanazokért a célokért dolgoztunk, habár... mérhetetlenül különböző eszközökkel. 

– De akkor miért utáltál engem annyira az első naptól? – kérdezte Harry olyan fájdalommal teli hangon, ami még őt magát is meglepte. Pedig már évekkel ezelőtt túljutott azon. Hogy ez megint számítani kezd, csak azt jelezte, hogy Piton mégiscsak jelent neki valamit. 

Jelent valamit a lelke egy részének, amire nem emlékszik. 

– Miért, ha nem azért, mert rá emlékeztettelek, és te még a gondolatát sem bírtad elviselni? – erőltette Harry, mivel Piton még nem válaszolt. 

– Még a gondolatát sem – mondta barátságtalanul Piton. – Ez igaz. A kapcsolatom Jamesszel soha nem volt könnyű, még az után sem, hogy mindketten felnőttünk. Bizonyos értelemben egyikünk sem volt még felnőtt. Lehet, hogy neked a húszéves kor érettnek és felelősségteljesnek tűnik, de a másik oldalról nézve elmondhatom, hogy az még nem igazán a bölcsesség kora. Te mindezt eszembe juttattad. 

– A rossz időket idéztem fel – mormolta Harry. _Meg tudom érteni._

– Hétről-hétre ott látni téged az órán könnyebbé tette a baljós időkön való merengést – tette hozzá Piton. – És az... kényelmes volt számomra. 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, és végül kimondta azt, amit egyszer már megpróbált kimondani, de Piton nem tudta végighallgatni. Talán most képes rá.

– Igazán rosszul éreztem magam attól, amit láttam, amit apám aznap tett, uram. Akarom mondani Perselus. Az nagyon... hát, nem hibáztatlak, amiért utáltad, azok után érthető. 

– Egyik sem a te hibád. – Piton egy ideig a messzeségbe bámult, de azután Harryhez fordult. – Soha nem kellett volna arra bátorítanom téged, hogy rosszat gondolj róla, ugyanúgy, ahogy a rokonaidnak sem kellett volna. Bocsánatot kérek tőled. 

– Én... én... – Harry mocorgott. – Én nem tudom, hogy mit mondjak erre, uram. Perselus. 

– Nincs szükség rá, hogy bármit is mondj. – Piton feléje nyúlt, mintha bele akarna karolni, de az utolsó pillanatban visszahúzta a kezét. – Más okom is volt rá, hogy kijöjjek a pályára. Az igazgató vár minket az irodájában. 

– Ó! Valami baj van? 

– Épp ellenkezőleg. 

Harry várakozva nézett rá, de úgy tűnt, hogy Piton nem fog többet mondani, amíg nem kerülnek megfelelő védővarázslatok mögé, úgyhogy végül a hóna alá csapta a seprűjét, és követte őt a kastélyba. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Harry, édes fiam! És persze Perselus! Cadbury Rose-t, Quality Street-et, vagy esetleg Toffifee-t? 

– Próbáld ki a Malteser-t – tanácsolta Draco egy oldalt elhelyezett plüss karosszékből. – Az mesés. Mmm. Tudod, már sokkal korábban érdeklődnöm kellett volna a mugli kultúra iránt. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy ilyen széles választékuk van például édességekből. 

– Boldog vagyok, hogy szélesíthetem az ismereteidet, édes fiam – mondta vidám hangon Dumbledore. – Tényleg! 

– És a Jelly Belly-k! – Draco egy ragyogó mosoly vetett Harryre. – Kóstoltad már? Olyanok, mint a Mindenízű Drazsé, csak nincsenek köztük _undorító ízek._ Ez bámulatos. Egész nap eheted, és nem kell öklendezned a hányás– földigiliszta– vagy az ürülékbogár-ürülék ízű miatt... 

– Igazgató úr – szakította félbe Piton egy Dracóra vetett neheztelő pillantással. – Azt hiszem, hogy van néhány olyan híre, amit fontosnak tart ismertetni velünk. 

– Csak bosszús, mert ánizs ízű nincs – mondta gúnyos suttogással Draco. 

Piton leült, a köpenye úgy hullámzott egy pillanatig, mintha megelevenedett volna a haragjától. 

Harry Draco mellé ült, és egy szépen becsomagolt karamelláért nyúlt. 

– Nos, az apádnak igaza van – mondta Dumbledore. A pálcája egy intésével eltüntette a különféle édességeket, egyedül a Harry kezében levőt hagyta meg, amit a fiú gyorsan bekapott. 

– Dracóval kidolgoztunk egy tervet – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Nagyon igaza volt, amikor rámutatott, hogy egyszerűen nem engedhetjük, hogy Lucius Malfoy megtartsa Felügyelő Bizottsági tagságát. Amíg rendelkezik vele, addig Voldemort keresni fogja a lehetőséget, hogy kihasználja, ami egyre inkább tarthatatlan helyzetbe hozza Remust. Ezért arra fogjuk használni a karácsonyi bált, hogy ürügyet találjunk megszüntetni a Felügyelő Bizottsági státuszát. 

– Ennek egyetlen hátránya az, hogy nem az igazi Lucius Malfoy veszíti el a pozícióját – mondta gonosz mosollyal Draco. 

Harry sajnálta, hogy Remus onnantól nem jöhet a kastélyba, de tudta, hogy a többieknek igazuk van. Ez így egy nagyon veszélyes helyzet. Senki nem tudja előre, hogy Voldemort mit fog kérni tőle, de az megjósolható, hogy mit tenne Remusszal, ha azt amit kér, nem kapná meg.

– És, mi a terv? 

– Rá kell vennünk Luciust, hogy valami olyat tegyen, ami elfogadhatatlan egy bizottsági tagtól – mondta Draco. – De ami még nem sodorja bajba a Sötét Nagyúr... ööö... Voldemort előtt. Úgyhogy bele fogom hajszolni, hogy tegyen néhány csúnya fenyegetést a mugliszülöttek irányába. Nyilvános fenyegetést... az elég lesz a többi tag számára ahhoz, hogy kizárják őt. 

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. 

– Ő mindig is ronda volt ebben az értelemben. Korábban a többi bizottsági tag megfenyegetése kellett ahhoz, hogy kizárják apádat, és még az a kizárás sem volt tartós... 

– Ne nevezd őt az apámnak! – csattant fel Draco. – Kitagadott, és én örülök ennek! 

– Bocsánat. A szokás hatalma. 

Piton feltartotta a kezét. 

– Részletezd a tervedet, Draco. 

– Ó, nagyon egyszerű. – Draco hátradőlt a székében, kezeit a karfákon nyugtatva. – Hermione Grangernek most nincs kísérője a bálba. Meg fogom kérni, hogy jöjjön _velem_. 

_Te jó ég! Draco mindig is vonzódott egy kissé Hermione-hez, ha ilyen tervvel áll elő!_

Draco folytatta, mintha észre sem vette volna Harry szikrázó tekintetét. 

– Először csak átnézek Luciuson, mintha nem tudnám elviselni a jelenlétét, de amikor elég közel kerülünk hozzá tánc közben, hirtelen úgy döntök, hogy nyomatékosítom az állásfoglalásomat és úgy mutatom be Hermione-t, mint a _barátnőmet_. Lucius felbőszül, amiért összejöttem egy mugliszületésűvel, bár ő erre kétségkívül egy sokkal közönségesebb szót fog használni. Természetesen előre felkészítjük Remus Lupint, hogy megfelelően reagáljon, ami meggyőzi a többi bizottsági tagot, hogy ki kell őt rúgniuk.

Harrynek tátva maradt a szája, és megfeledkezve Draco tervéről megkérdezte: 

– Miből gondold, hogy ezért Voldemort nem fogja megbüntetni őt? 

– Mert megérti azt a felháborodást, amit Lucius érezni fog arra a gondolatra, hogy az egyetlen fia beszennyezi az ő tiszta varázsló vérét. 

– Talán – mondta kétkedve Harry. – A terved arra alapoz, hogy Voldemort valamennyire ésszerű, mikor valójában teljesen őrült. 

– Hát akkor mond el te a nagyszerű tervedet! 

– Nem azt mondtam, hogy van, csak azt, hogy aggódom Remus miatt! 

– Harry – szakította félbe Piton. – Ha Remus Lupin nem tudná, hogy hogyan kezelje Voldemortot, már nem élne. 

– Én a _Cruciátus-ra_ gondoltam. 

– Kétségtelen, hogy Voldemort megbünteti a követőit, okkal, ok nélkül. Mindazonáltal, még soha nem lépett túl azon a ponton, ahonnét nincs visszatérés. Bizonyos értelemben Bellatrix Lestrange tébolyultabb nála. 

– Ezt csak azért mondod, hogy megnyugtass – mondta Harry, azután hátrahőkölt, mert biztosra vette, hogy ezt már mondta valamikor, valahol Pitonnak. 

– Ez a terv a két rossz közül a kisebbik – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore. – Remusnak megparancsolták, hogy tanulmányozza a védővarázslatokat a bál alatt. Kétségtelen, hogy valamikor a jövőben meg fogják kérni, hogy bontsa le őket, a végső támadást előkészítendő. Ha az majd nem sikerül neki, meg fog halni. Meg kell védenünk őt ettől az eshetőségtől, Harry. 

– Vagyis ahhoz, hogy megvédhessük, veszélynek kell kitennünk. – Harrynek remegett a szája széle. 

– Ez pont olyan, mint a választás az öt kviddics rajongó, vagy a melletted ülő kövér ember között – mondta Draco. – Nem tudsz mindenki számára jól dönteni, csak annyit tehetsz, hogy a legkevésbé rosszat választod. 

Harry megértette, de akkor sem tetszett neki. De mi mást tehetett? Nem hagyhatták Remust olyan helyzetben, hogy egy nap arra tudják utasítani, hogy függessze fel a védőpajzsokat. 

– Van itt még valami más is – mondta Dumbledore. – Legszívesebben ezt meg se vitatnám veled, Harry, de az apád ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy a lehető legtöbb információhoz hozzáférj. 

Harry Piton felé fordult, aki szelíd arckifejezéssel nézett vissza rá. 

– Szombat estig felkészülök rá, hogy kicseréljem Remus zsupszkulcsát, hogy ha az övé bármilyen okból aktiválódik, akkor se kerülhessetek veszélybe. A csavar a dologban az lesz, hogy a feladatunk onnantól kezdve az lesz, hogy _hagyjuk_ őt elzsupszkulcsozni veled, miközben továbbra is úgy teszünk, mintha azon lennénk, hogy megvédjünk. Voldemort természetesen nem fogja tudni, hogy kicseréltem a zsupszkulcsokat. Remus jelenteni fogja neki, hogy olyan erőteljes új varázslatokat találtam ki, amik befolyásolhatják egy másik varázsló zsupszkulcsának a viselkedését. 

Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkodott ezen.

– Akkor miért van egyáltalán szükség arra, hogy Draco provokálja őt? – A hangja szarkasztikus lett. – Vagy az, ha kihoppanál velem a Nagyteremből nem elég ok a többi bizottsági tagnak arra, hogy kizárják? 

– Háborús időkben jobb, ha az embernek egynél több terve van – mondta Piton. – Tekintsd a testvéred trükkjét vészforgatókönyvnek. 

– Rendben. – Harry felderült egy kicsit. – És hova fogunk zsupszkulcsozni Remusszal? 

– Két különböző helyszínre – mondta feszült hangon Piton. – Albus egy összetett zsupszkulcsot hoz létre, ami téged a lakosztályomba repít, Lupin viszont a Tiltott Rengetegben fogja találni magát, ahonnan aztán tovább hoppanálhat. 

– Nem tölthetnék néhány percet egyedül Remusszal, mielőtt jelentkeznie kell Voldemortnál? 

– Nem. 

– De... 

– Azt mondtam: Nem! 

– Gondold végig, Harry – mondta Draco, és már nem tűnt olyan lazának. – Lupinnak jelentést kell tennie nem sokkal az után, hogy kizsupszkulcsozott, különben gyanús lesz az időzítés. Tudod, hogy vannak olyan diákok, akik el fogják mondani a szüleiknek, hogy mikor tűnt el a Nagyteremből. 

– És azt sem szabad elfelejtenünk, hogy Voldemort profi legillimens – tette hozzá Dumbledore. – Az lesz a legjobb, ha hagyjuk, hogy Remus teljesen beleélje magát a szerepébe. Minél kevesebbet kell titkolnia, annál jobb minden érintettnek. 

– Ez így igaz – mondta Draco. – Ez most nem olyan lesz, mint korábban, amikor egy kicsit beszélgethettetek a kastélyban. Most rögtön utána találkozni fog a Sötét Nagyúrral.

– Draco! – csattant Piton. – Hányszor mondtam már, hogy vigyázz, miről beszélsz Harry előtt? 

Draco összeszorította az ajkait és bosszúsan nézett, de Harry nem vette be. Testvére szándékosan mondta, amit mondott. Piton reakcióját akarta tesztelni? 

És ami Pitont illeti... Harry dühös tekintettel fordult a férfihoz.

– Mondhattad volna, hogy nem lehetnek friss emlékei arról, hogy velem beszélget! 

– Talán szeretném azt hinni, hogy tiszteletben tartod a döntésemet akkor is, ha nem magyarázok meg minden apró mozzanatot. 

– Ó, igen. Mert neked fontosabb a tekintélyed – csattant fel Harry. – Jó tudni, hogy bizonyos dolgok nem változtak. És ha már annyira szükségem van mindig a magyarázatra, akkor légy szíves és magyarázd meg, mi a szart gondoltál, amikor hagytad Remust beszélni velem, ha ez veszélybe sodorhatja őt! Mégis mi ütött beléd? 

– Harry, hogy beszélsz? – szólalt meg Dumbledore enyhén megbotránkozott hangon. – Ez nem Perselus lakosztálya, ahol a jelek szerint úgy beszélhetsz, ahogy csak akarsz. 

– Kérem, Albus, a fiam nevelését bízza rám! – Azzal Piton Harryhez fordult. – Igaza van, tudod, szégyenletesen beszélsz. Mostanában a legkisebb provokációra is ocsmány szavakra váltasz. 

Harry majdnem azt mondta, _baszd meg a szavaimat_ , de sikerült visszanyelnie a mondatot. De nem azért, mert Piton említette, hanem mert a többi dolog sokkal fontosabb volt.

– Ne váltsunk témát! Miért hagytad, hogy Remus beszéljen velem, amikor ez csak egyel több rejtegetni való emléket jelentett neki? 

– Lupin mostanra már sokszor ellenállt Voldemort legillimenciájának. De a legnagyobb gyengesége a közvetlen múlt elrejtse. Ha beszélne veled a bál után, és néhány napig nem kellene megjelennie előtte, akkor már megfelelően tudna okklumentálni. Amikor legutóbb beszélt veled, Voldemort a kontinensen volt, és valószínűsíthető volt, hogy egy ideig nem fog kapcsolatba lépni Lupinnal. 

– Remusnak nem mindig kell a szerepében maradnia a jelenlétünkben – tette hozzá Dumbledore. – Hogy is tudna? Időről időre jelentenie kell a Rendnek, ahogy tette, amikor beszélt nekünk Voldemort bállal kapcsolatos terveiről. Időnként Perselusszal is találkoznia kell, hogy finomhangolást végezzenek a Százfűlé-főzet adagolásában, vagy, hogy megújítsák a Jegyét. 

– Megújítsák a jegyét?

Dumbledore legyintett, figyelemre se méltatva, hogy Perselus hogy megfeszült. 

– Persze. Lupinon van egy mágikusan álcázott Sötét Jegy, ami Lucius Malfoy varázserejét sugározza. Ennél kevesebb nem is tudta volna átejteni Voldemortot. 

Harry zavarónak találta ezt a gondolatot, de nem tudta, miért. Remusnak nyilvánvalóan jobb volt egy hamis jegyet mutogatni, mint hogy valóban megbélyegezzék a Sötét Jeggyel. De honnan szerzett bárki is egy hamis jegyet, hogy rátegyék? Levágták Malfoy karjáról, mielőtt szoborrá változtatták? 

_Vagy... vagy... hú, de furcsa._ Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy azt Piton karjáról vágták le. _De ennek semmi értelme. Pitonnak még mindig megvan a sajátja, nem igaz? Nem láttam ugyan mostanában, de majdnem emlékszem rá, hogy valamikor láttam._

Egy látomás villant az agyába, de annyira nevetséges volt, hogy azonnal elhessegette. _Az nem lehet, hogy valahol van egy fortyogó erjesztőkád, amiben Sötét Jegyek áznak! És a Jegyek nem sikítanak rád, amikor leveszed a kád fedelét!_

– Értem, hogy miért nem jó ötlet, ha Remusszal beszélek – mondta engedelmesen Harry. Persze, hogy értette. Soha nem akarná veszélybe sodorni Remust. Sóhajtott, és Pitonhoz fordult. – De még mindig azt gondolom, hogy akkor sem engednéd, ha más lenne a helyzet.

– Alig néhány hónappal ezelőtt nagyon is megengedte, hogy beszélj vele – mondta Draco. 

Ezúttal Piton valósággal rávicsorított. 

– Most mi van? – kérdezte Draco. – Már tud erről, én éppen csak megemlítettem. Személy szerint úgy vélem, hogy el kellene mondanod neki, hogy miért tartottad annyira fontosnak, hogy beszéljen Lupinnal. A _pontos_ okot, Perselus... 

– Azonnal hallgass el! – szólt rá Piton. 

De természetesen már túl késő volt. Valószínűleg Dracónak pont ez volt a szándéka. 

– Miről beszél Draco? 

– Az jobb kérdés lenne, hogy hány büntetősort kellene írnia? 

– Csak tízezret ne! – mondta gondolkodás nélkül Harry. 

Piton egy gyors, vizslató pillantást vetett rá. 

Dumbledore kuncogni kezdett. 

– Ó, nem szabad túlságosan hibáztatnod Dracót, Perselus. Úgy sejtem, hogy csupán az én kívánságaim szerint reagál, amiket azon az éjszakán fejeztem ki, amikor azzal az utasítással hagytalak kettesben Harryvel, hogy beszéljétek meg Samhaint. – Az igazgató hirtelen merőn nézett a szemüvege fölött, a tekintete a Harryébe mélyedt. – Remélem, hogy az apád mesélt neked róla!? 

– Albus! – sóhajtotta Piton. – Már mondtam, hogy igen. 

– Ó, de hát egyszer-kétszer füllentettél már! – Dumbledore vidám hangja a szavaknál világosabban jelezte, hogy mindaz már rég meg lett bocsátva. – Hogy csak egyet emeljek ki a sok közül, a jelenléti íveidben is, de sokáig tudnám folytatni. Az élet zajlik ám a mardekárosok között! 

– Elmondta nekem – mondta őszintén Harry. De elővigyázatosságból, arra az esetre, ha netalántán több is lett volna, mint amit Piton mondott, hozzátette: – Azt mondta, hogy lefogott, amíg Lucius Malfoy tűkkel szurkált, de az szükséges volt a zsupszkulcs miatt. Nyilvánvalóan rosszul érzi magát miatta, de arra semmi szükség, hiszen csak megpróbált megmenteni engem. Erről van szó? 

– Igen, erről. Büszke vagyok Perselusra, hogy elmondta. Remélem rájöttél már, hogy nem nagyon hajlandó kimutatni az érzelmeit, de... 

– Lehetséges lenne, hogy ne úgy beszéljetek rólam, mintha itt se lennék? – kérdezte Piton, és olyan hevesen zihált közben, hogy néhány kósza hajtincse is felemelkedett. 

Harry Pitonra nézett, azután teljes figyelmét Dumbledore-ra fordította. 

– Egészen pontosan mit mondott Dracónak, mit tegyen? 

– Semmiféle pontos dologról nem volt szó, fiam. Valóban nagyon jót beszélgettünk Dracóval azon az éjszakán, mindenféle mágikus és hétköznapi dologról. És a harmadik pohár Ogdenem után lehet, hogy megemlítettem neki, hogy mennyire megkönnyebbültem, hogy Perselus végre valahára el fogja mondani neked a Samhainnel kapcsolatos igazságot, és hogy ha lenne bármilyen apróság a múlttal kapcsolatban, ami segítene neked jobban megismerni őt, remélem, hogy ő – úgy is, mint a te bátyád és Perselus fia – a szíve mélyén tudja, hogy bátorítani kell szegény Perselust arra, hogy győzze le a vonakodását, és beszéljen szabadon, annak reményében, hogy... 

– Véget ér valaha is ez a mondata? 

– Ejnye, Perselus! Semmi szükség a rosszindulatú... 

– Tudja, hogy miért nem beszélek szabadon! – sziszegte a fogait csikorgatva Piton. – Éppen az ő érdekében! 

– Nem a sajátodéban? – Dumbledore megigazította karimás fejfedőjét, ami szinte lecsúszott a fejéről. 

– Naná, hogy a sajátjában – mondta Draco. – Perselus ugyan szeretné, ha Harry tökéletesnek gondolná, de... 

– Ez a veszély nem fenyeget – motyogta Harry. 

– Draco! 

– De hát te is tudod, hogy csak zavarban vagy. Nem akarod, hogy Harry megtudja, milyen tyúkeszű tudsz lenni néha... 

– _Silencio mutus!_

Harry csak pislogott arra a széles kötésre, ami hirtelen megjelent, és Draco szája köré tekeredett. Draco rángatni kezdte, de semmi nem használt, olyan volt, mintha örökre odanőtt volna. 

Dumbledore sóhajtott. 

– Perselus, most igazán...! 

– Lakatot teszel végre a szádra? – kérdezte mély, komor hangon Piton, olyan hangon, ami azt sejtette, hogy még ha el is távolítja a fáslit, még lenne mit mondaniuk egymásnak. 

Draco hevesen bólogatott, elhalóan nyögdécselve, ami miatt Harry kénytelen volt azt gondolni, hogy a fásli mögött az ajkai is össze vannak ragasztva. 

– _Finite_. 

Draco felkapott egy textilszalvétát a mellette levő asztalról, és öklendezve beleköpött, egész végig dühösen meredve Pitonra. 

– Nem kívánok jobban belemélyedni ebbe a családi vitába – mondta csillogó szemekkel, de szigorú hangon Dumbledore. – Perselus, szerintem háromszor komolyabban kellene venned azt az �életminőség" dolgot. Azt hiszem, jó lenne, ha Harry jobban megismerne téged, a gyarlóságaiddal és mindennel együtt. 

Draco úgy nézett ki, mint akinek lenne némi mondani valója azokról a gyarlóságokról, de úgy döntött, hogy féken tartja a nyelvét. 

Harry úgy vélte, hogy jól tette. Lehet, hogy Piton következő varázslata akár el is távolítja azt a nyelvet, ha Draco nem vigyáz rá. 

– Magatokra hagylak, uraim. – Dumbledore meglengette a pálcáját, amitől a korábban eltűnt édességek újra megjelentek. Ettől Harry, azon kezdett töprengeni, hogy talán végig ott voltak, csak láthatatlanul. – Ja, igen, és még valami. – Piton bal könyöke mellett megjelent egy négyszögletes, hosszú medvecukor csík. – Arra az esetre, ha bármelyikőtöknek is szüksége lenne némi harapni valóra. 

A kék szemek egy utolsót csillantak, azután az ajtó finoman bezárult Dumbledore mögött. 

– Tolakodó vén po... – Piton elharapta a szót, dühösen rámeredt a medvecukor halomra, és egy szenvedő sóhajjal végül a szájába tömött egyet. 

– Na, akkor mi is volt az a tyúkeszűség, amit tettél? – kérdezte derűsen Harry. 

Piton olyan szorosra zárta az ajkait, hogy egy olyan fotóra emlékeztette Harryt, amit egy mugli tankönyvben látott. Valami amerikai elnök is így csinált... de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy melyik. 

– Tudod: életminőség ... – nógatta Harry. – Nézd, ha jobban megismerlek, akkor az nagy hatással lehet rám. Éppen attól, hogy... önkontroll nélkül láttalak azon az estén, amikor visszamentem beszélgetni... – Újra nekifutott. – Nézd, miután úgy láttalak, tudtam, hogy ember vagy. Ez hülyén hangzik, de hidd el, korábban ezt csak elméletben tudtam. Ez most hasonló lesz. _Imádnék_ hallani valami ostobaságról, amit tettél. 

Dracóból hirtelen csukláshoz hasonló hang tört elő, amit megpróbált tüsszentésnek álcázni. 

– Nem gondolod, hogy egy fiúnak ismernie kellene a... aaa... khm... – Harry sehogy se tudta befejezni ezt a mondatot. Azt kívánta, bárcsak bele se kezdett volna, bár volt egy olyan érzése, hogy legalább egyszer mondott már valami ilyesmit. 

– Barátját? – kérdezte Piton, megtörve a hosszú pillanatokig elhúzódó csendet. A hangja komor volt, de korántsem annyira, amennyire lehetett volna. 

– Iiigen, azt. – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez azon kivételek egyike, amiket dr Goode jóváhagyna, uram. Perselus. 

– Ah, a jó doktor. – Piton összeillesztette az ujjbegyeit. – Talán üzletet köthetünk. Feltárom a tyúkeszűségemet, ahogy azt Draco olyan elegánsan megfogalmazta, te meg... beleegyezel, hogy a közelgő szünidő alatt legalább egyszer meglátogatod dr Goode-ot. Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy már jó ideje nem találkoztál vele. 

– Azt hittem, hogy nem beszél neked a találkozóinkról – mondta hevesen Harry. – _Megesküdött_ , hogy nem fog szólni egy szót sem, és tessék, máris elpletykálta, hogy rám hagyta a következő időpont eldöntését, csakhogy én meg elfoglalt voltam! 

– Szó sincs pletykáról. Vagy gondolod, hogy a páciens bizalma érdekében olyan alkalmakat is ki kellene számláznia nekem, amikre nem is került sor? 

Ó. _Óóó_! A szégyen forró hulláma öntötte el Harry arcát a gallérjától felfele terjedve, hogy hirtelen egy hűtőbűbáj után kezdett vágyakozni. Nem csoda, szörnyen zavarban érezte magát, annyira, hogy a földre kellett sütnie a tekintetét. Piton fizetett a terápiájáért! _Piton fizette a terápiáját!_

Bár a válasz nyilvánvaló volt, Harrynek meg kellett kérdeznie. 

– Te fizeted a terápiámat? – Nem is várta meg a választ. – Én majd... a fenébe! Magamtól is rájöhettem volna! 

– Nem értem, hogy miért – mondta zavarodott hangon Piton. – Nem vagy hozzászokva, hogy szülőd is van. 

_És akkor még finoman fogalmaztál._

– Ha lehet... – Harry nyelt egyet. – Nem örülök a gondolatnak, uram, ne vegye sértésnek. Gondolja, hogy elbaglyozhatná nekem a számlákat, hogy kifizethessem őket? 

– Nem, nem hiszem, hogy megtehetem. 

– De hát... 

– A saját karácsonyi ajándékodat is finanszírozni akarod? 

Harry pislogott. 

– Hűha! Beszéltünk már erről korábban is, vagy ilyesmi? Mert ez úgy hangzott... kísérteties, hogy mennyire ismerős volt. 

– Voltak már hasonló beszélgetéseink korábban – vetett rá Piton egy keskeny, feszült mosolyt. 

– Hát, _kínos,_ hogy valami ilyen, ööö, személyes dologért fizetsz, és... 

– Harry! – szakította félbe Draco. – Fogd... be! 

– De... 

– Ő az _apánk!_ Úgyhogy hallgass már el! 

Harry megtette, jórészt azért, mert Dracónak volt egy dühös fény a szemében, ami azt jelezte, hogy nem áll túl messze attól, hogy ő maga is dobjon egy _Silencio mutus_ -t. 

– Talán ideje egy szórakoztató anekdotának – mondta egy pillanat után Piton. – Bár továbbra is arra kérlek, Harry, fontold meg, hogy a szünet alatt beszélj dr Goode-dal. Most pedig, a korábbi megjegyzésedre válaszul, mely szerint jobban megismersz, ha ismered a hibáimat... Az úgy történt, hogy a nyár folyamán, és az idei félév elején sok olyan dolgot mondtál, amik miatt azt hittem... vagyis biztos voltam benne, hogy arra célzol, hogy... a saját nemedhez vonzódsz. 

Harry örült, hogy nem volt a szájában édesség, mert ettől valószínűleg megfulladt volna. 

– Hogy mi?! 

– Azt hiszem, érted. – Piton hangja kifejezéstelen volt, mintha tartana Harry reakciójától. 

– Igen, azt hiszem tényleg. Azt hitted, hogy _homokos vagyok?_

Piton bólintott. 

Most Harrynek egy újabb oka volt arra, hogy örüljön, amiért nem evett sok édességet. Úgy érezte, már hányni is tudna. És Piton ezt nevezi szórakoztató anekdotának? 

– Talán a hatodévemet melegséget sugározva töltöttem, vagy mi? 

– Egyáltalán nem. Tettél néhány laza megjegyzést a romantikáról általában, és én félreértettem őket. 

– Tudod, hogy Lunát viszek a bálba, és nem egy Luthert!

– Igen, tudom. Én vagyok a hibás a félreértésért, mert amikor megpróbáltad kijavítani a tévedésemet... – Piton elvörösödött, –, akkor azt egy makacs _tagadással_ tévesztettem össze. 

Harry merőn nézett a férfira.

– Még mindig azt gondolod, hogy homoszexuális vagyok? Most gyanítod, vagy... 

Piton megrázta a fejét. 

Harry Dracóhoz fordult. 

– És te? 

Draco nevetett. 

– Ha Perselus megemlítette volna nekem a dolgot, elmondhattam volna neki, hogy későig fenn szoktunk maradni, és lányokról beszélgetni. De nem említette nekem, úgyhogy végül sikerült jó nagy bolondot csinálnia magából... 

– Ennyi már éppen elég, Draco! – Piton az ölébe fektette a kezeit. – Na, úgy érzed, hogy jobban ismersz engem, Harry? 

– Gondolom. – Az igazság az volt, hogy Harry nem volt benne biztos. Ez a történet annyira furcsa volt, hogy beletelik majd egy kis időbe, amíg bemegy a fejébe. És volt valami ebben az egész dologban, aminek nem volt értelme. Valami más, azon kívül, hogy nem tudta elképzelni, Piton hogyan vett a fejébe ilyen furcsa ötletet. – Öhm... de ennek mi köze van Remushoz? Azt mondtad, hogy emiatt beszélhettem vele, de... 

– Ja, persze. – Piton egy újabb medvecukrot evett meg. – Azt gondoltam, hogy hárítod a saját szexualitásodat, és ha beszélsz egy homoszexuális emberrel, akkor az segít szembenézni a vágyaiddal. 

Beletelt egy másodpercbe, hogy leessen a tantusz.

– _Remus_ homoszexuális? 

– Igen. 

– Én nagy megkönnyebbüléssel hallottam ezt – mondta elmélkedő hangon Draco. – Bármilyen gyönyörű is az anyám, Lupin nem találná vonzónak őt. 

– Csak remélhetjük, hogy nem ezért ment külföldre – vágott vissza Piton. – Mert vonzódik, vagy sem, Lupinnak szerepet kell játszania. Ha Narcissa gyanítja, hogy a Kúriában élő férfi nem a férje, annak nem lesz kellemes a következménye. 

– Ezt én is tudom, jó? – Draco megremegett, és letette az édességet a kezéből. – De megkönnyebbültem, amikor az anyám elutazott. Bár kedves lenne tőle, ha néha hírt adna magáról. De nem bírom a gondolatot, hogy _azt_ csinálja vele _._

– Ez is a felnőtt korhoz tartozik – mondta Piton, és előre hajolt, hogy a hosszú karja el tudja érni Draco kezét. Röviden megszorította, azután felegyenesedett. 

Harry pislogott, azután megint pislogott, mert _nem_ volt féltékeny a szeretet ezen apró gesztusára. Egyszerűen csak... nem, nem volt! 

De ő sem értette, hogy a szemei hirtelen miért tűnnek száraznak, és miért bizseregnek. 

– Lemehetünk a Hopp-hálózattal a lakosztályomba? – kérdezte Perselus annyira semleges hangon, hogy az csak szándékos lehetett. – Azt hiszem, tartoztok még nekem egy parti Varázs-betűvetővel. Vagy Dracónak van egy újabb esszéje, amit elmulasztott pontosan benyújtani? 

– Harryn kellett volna használnod azt a szájbetömő varázslatot – motyogott Draco. – Nem felejthetnénk el végre? 

– Hát, hetedéves vagy, arról nem is beszélve, hogy prefektus is, és az apád egy professzor, és a házad feje, úgyhogy mire számítottál? 

– Talán egy kis belátásra! Egy kis megértésre, amiért ilyen sok feszültséggel kell együtt élnem! – Draco talpra ugrott, és a zsebeibe lökte a kezeit. – Igenis hiányzik Rhiannon! Annyira hiányzik, hogy azt el se hinnéd, igenis szeretném elvinni a bálba és... és... 

Elfordította az arcát, de Harry még meglátta, ahogy csupa ránc lett a fájdalomtól. 

_Akkor talán Draco tényleg csak barátként tekint Hermione-ra, és azért döntött úgy, hogy elhívja a bálba, mert ez lehetőséget ad kiprovokálni, hogy Lucius jelenetet rendezzen._

– Varázs-betűvető és egy palack jó bor – mormolta Piton. – Lazítanotok kell. 

– Khm... – Harry vigyázott, hogy senkinek ne mondja el, hogy Piton lerészegedett, de ez most más volt. – Gondolja, hogy arra kell tanítania minket, hogy alkoholba fojtsuk a gondjainkat, uram? Vagyis Perselus? 

– Azt gondolom, hogy a mérsékelt alkoholfogyasztás nem jelenthet problémát. Na, mehetünk? 

Harry csak most jött rá, hogy még nem is válaszolt Pitonnak, aki talán azt hiszi, keresi a kibúvót, hogy ne kelljen mennie. Eltöprengett, hogy vajon helyes-e, ha valamiféle perverz örömmel bizonyítja be neki, hogy mekkorát téved.

– Persze – mondta a kandallóhoz lépve, és kiszolgálva magát a kandallópárkányon lévő porból. – Perselus Piton lakosztálya! 

Amikor a smaragd színű lángok elkezdték nyaldosni, még látta Dracót, ahogy kikap egy maréknyi Jelly Belly-t a lebegő kristály tálból. 

\--------------------------------------------------

– Még mindig túl rövid – lengette Hermione a pálcáját Harry dísztalárjának a szegélye mentén. – Fiúk, most őszintén! Egyetlen lány se gondolná, hogy fel tud még venni egy három évvel korábbi báli ruhát. 

– De nekem ez nem három év. 

– Ez igaz. – Hermione befejezte a meghosszabbító bűbájt és hátralépett, hogy leellenőrizze a munkáját. – Megteszi. De este majd óvatosan vedd fel, mert a szövet egy kicsit elvékonyodott a nyújtástól. Ez a bűbáj már csak ilyen. 

Harry a nyakát tekergette, hogy a fenekén is lássa.

– Nem fog szétrepedni tánc közben, ugye? 

– Nem, vigyáztam, hogy ott ne nagyon vékonyodjon el. – Hermione elrakta a pálcáját és mosolygott. – Azt hiszem, te most lazíthatsz néhány órát, de néhányunknak randija van a fésüléskönnyítővel. 

– Vagy egy _Malfoyal_ – motyogta Ron a kviddics magazin mögül, amit olvasott. 

– A vezetékneve Piton, jól tudod – vágott vissza Hermione. – És nem értem, miért érdekel, hogy én kivel megyek a bálba, Ron Weasley. Te és _Lav-Lav_ csodásan fogtok szórakozni, pontosan úgy, ahogy Draco és én! 

Kiviharzott a szobából, és köpenye annyira örvénylett körülötte, mintha Pitonéval akarná felvenni a versenyt. 

Harry gyorsan követte őt, félrehúzta a folyosón és dobott egy magánéletbűbájt köréjük.

– Azt hittem, hogy te és Draco úgy mentek, mint _barátok_. 

– Az úgy is van. – Hermione mosolya borotvaéles volt. – De Roncimoncinak és az ő icuri-picuri micsodájának ezt nem kell tudnia. 

– De Hermione! 

– Bocsánat. 

Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki tényleg, szívből sajnálja.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ilyet mondtál! 

– Ez se rosszabb, mint amit ő mondott rólam! 

– De igen, az! 

– Ezt csak azért gondolod, mert fiú vagy. A pénisz irányít.

Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak ne pirulna el. _Nem pirultam el, ugye? Legalább is nem nagyon._ Megpróbálva leplezni zavarát a falnak dőlt, és keresztbe tette a karjait. 

– Ez nagyon csípős volt. 

– Lehet. – Hermione sóhajtott, majd a magánéletbűbáj ellenére jobbra-balra nézett. – Draco szerelmes Rhiannonba, Harry. Néha valósággal belebetegszik, de próbálja nem mutatni. És én nem vagyok szerelmes senkibe, és valószínűleg hosszú, hosszú ideig nem is leszek. De legalább egy jó dolog kisült ebből a kavarodásból: mi most tényleg barátok vagyunk, ráadásul jó barátok. 

– Rendben. 

– Emlékezz erre, amikor látsz majd Dracóval táncolni, mert nem akarom ugyanezt a beszélgetést többször megismételni. – Hermione megint gonoszkodóan mosolygott. – De ahogy mondtam, semmi szükség, hogy bármit is tisztázz Ronnal. Amúgy sem az ő dolga. Most mennem kell, hogy kiszépítsem magam. Vagy legalábbis megpróbáljam. 

– Igen is szép vagy! 

– Olyan szép, mint Luna? 

Harry érezte, hogy megint elvörösödik. 

– Vagy talán úgy mész vele, mint _barátoddal_? – incselkedett vele Hermione. 

– Ő belül szép – mondta Harry, és megpróbált méltóságteljesnek hangzani. 

Hermione megrázta a fejét. 

– Ilyet soha ne mondj egy lánynak, Harry. 

– Tényleg rosszul jött ki. Úgy gondolom, hogy a külseje is gyönyörű – mondta kétségbeesetten Harry. – Csak úgy értettem... azt mondtad, hogy mindent fiú, tudod, és nem akartam, hogy azt gondold, én is a... ööö, tudodmicsodámmal gondolkodom. 

– Nem kellene, hogy ugrassalak, világos, hogy nem tudod venni az akadályokat. 

Harry kidugta rá a nyelvét, és megszüntette a magánéletbűbájt. 

– Menj, és szórakozz inkább a hajaddal! 

\---------------------------------------------------

A Nagyterem padlóját hó borította, ami magától lepergett a táncolók lábairól. A táncparkett körül kis kerek asztalok voltak elhelyezve, mindegyik egy híres boszorkány vagy varázsló jégszobrával díszítve. 

Luna valósággal ragyogott, amikor megragadta Harry karját és hatalmasra tágult szemekkel nézett körül. 

Harry úgy érezte, mintha a szíve kihagyna egy ütemet, azután meg ugrana egy nagyot. A �szép" jelző még csak a közelében sem járt a valóságnak. Luna ragyogása belső békéből származott, amit semmi nem tudott megzavarni, még azok a ferde pillantások sem, amiket a báli ruhája kapott. 

Harryt nem érdekelte. Amikor érte ment a Hollóháthoz, kapott tőle egy gomblyukba tűzhető virágot, pontosabban egy uborkavéget, amit a lány olyan ügyesen alakított ki, hogy egy teljesen kinyílt rózsára hasonlított. Harrynek semmi kifogása nem volt ellene, sőt, úgy vélte, hogy sokkal jobban tetszik neki, mint bármelyik tizenkettő-egy-tucat virág, amit bármelyik másik lány adott volna neki, és ha Luna olyan ruhát akar hordani, ami úgy néz ki, mint egy fejjel lefelé fordított fagylalttölcsér – két gombóccal a végén – , Harrynek az ellen sem volt semmi kifogása. 

– A csincsellérek segítettek a díszítésben – mondta Luna egy pillanat múlva. – Látod, ahogy a varázslat-fákon majdnem táncolnak az ágak? Azt a csincsellérek csinálják, mert odaültek, hogy megnézzék a bált, miután annyit dolgoztak. 

Harry eltöprengett, hogy vajon tényleg látja-e azokat a teremtményeket, amikről mindig beszél. azután úgy döntött, hogy nem számít. 

– Jó munkát végeztek. 

– Ó, ők mindig jó munkát végeznek. – Luna néhány ujjával végigsimította a kitűzőt, amit Harrytől kapott. – Bárcsak felvettem volna a retekfülbevalómat, mert illene ehhez. 

Újdonság volt Harrynek, hogy a retek és az articsókavirág összeillenek. Ideges volt a virágdísz miatt, mert az átlagos virágok nem igazán illettek volna egy olyan lányhoz, mint Luna, de ahhoz sem volt bátorsága, hogy valami zöldségekből készültet adjon neki. Luna volt az, akiben megvolt az a fajta bátorság, ő volt az, aki nem törődött azzal, amit a többiek gondoltak. Az ördögbe, _észre se veszi_ , hogy a többiek mit gondolnak róla. 

Harry korábban elment a hármas számú üvegházba, keresni valamit, amit Luna értékelne, és akkor tudta meg, hogy ha nem szedik le az articsókát, akkor az egy óriási, tüskésnek tűnő virágot növeszt, amilyet Harry még soha nem látott azelőtt. Nem tudta, hogy vajon némi varázslatnak is része van-e benne, vagy minden articsóka így virágzik, vagy annak, hogy virágzó articsókát talált decemberben lehet-e köze valami bűbájhoz, ő csak annyit tudott, hogy az óriási lila virág tökéletes lesz Lunának, mindegy, hogy milyen színű ruhát fog majd viselni. 

Mint kiderült, a lány ruhája ezüsttel átszőtt almazöld volt. 

– Illik a ruhámhoz! – kiáltott fel, amikor Harry feltűzte a virágot a ruha mellrészére, remegő kezekkel, mert annyira óvatos volt, hogy nehogy hozzáérjen bármihez, amihez nem illene. 

Hiába, mert Luna mókásan előrehajolt, hogy jobban lássa, hogy néz ki a virág a ruháján, és valami puhát és kerekdedet nyomott Harry kezéhez. Harrynek úgy tűnt, a lány észre se vette. 

De ő nagyon is. 

– Táncolunk? – kérdezte most, megkönnyebbülve, hogy ez semmiben nem hasonlít a legutóbbi roxforti karácsonyi bálra. Ezúttal nem volt bajnok, akitől elvárják, hogy megnyissa a táncot, miközben mindenki azt nézi, hogyan botlik meg a saját lábában. És a zene, amit játszottak, nem keringő volt. Nem mintha Harry felismerte volna, de nem is volt rá semmi ok, hogy felismerje. Burbage professzor régi felhúzós gramofonja mellett egy halom bakelitlemez hevert, és a professzor néhány percenként megújította a varázslatot, hogy a bűvös hangosítás megfelelő legyen. 

Harry csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy a nőnek furcsa ízlése van zenei téren, de még a csikorgó, dallamtalan elektromos gitárok, amik valami szabadstílusú kompozíciót játszottak, is jobbak voltak, mint egy keringő. 

– Ó igen – mondta Luna megfogva a kezét, és követve őt, amíg a táncparkett közepére nem értek. Harry ott jobban érezte magát, beleolvadva a tömegbe. 

Elkezdte mozgatni a karjait és csípőjét, kicsit rugózott a talpán, mint mindenki más, de ez nem tartott sokáig. Luna egy boldog sóhajjal közelebb lépett és Harry karjai közé fúrta magát, majd valami olyasmibe kezdett, mint a keringő, csak sokkal, sokkal meghittebben. 

Így, hogy ennyire hozzápréselődött, Harry hirtelen nem is bánta annyira a keringőt. 

A bámész tekintetek zavarták ugyan, de aztán elkezdett azon gondolkodni, hogy milyen puha és formás a lány, és hogy a haja hogy csillog, mennyire fénylik, ami arra emlékeztet, hogy milyen sziporkázó személyiség... és ennyi volt, többé már senki másra nem gondolt, amíg a harsány rockzene hirtelen el nem hallgatott. 

– Ügyesen táncolsz, Harry – mondta Luna, és pukedlizott, amitől a felfordított fagyi tölcsér ruha alsó gombóca összenyomódott. 

– Köszi... 

– Jó keringő volt, Potter – csúfolódott Zabini, aki éppen akkor sétált el mellettük egy olyan lánnyal a karján, akit Harry nem ismert fel, talán az egyik ötödéves lehetett. 

– Ó, csak féltékeny az uborkádra – mondta Luna, amikor a mardekáros továbbhaladt. 

– El fogod valaha is mondani, hogy mit jelent az uborka? 

Luna kuncogott és eltakarta az arcát. 

– Nem kellene így incselkedned, Harry! 

Draco hirtelen Harry mellett termett, Hermione-val a karján, az egész testtartásán csak úgy vibrált a feszültség. 

Nem volt túl nehéz megérteni, miért. Amikor Harry követte a tekintetét a hatalmas dupla ajtóig, amit jégcsapokkal borítottak be a bál idejére, az ajtókeretben meglátta Lucius Malfoyt, aki felszegett állal, egy gúnyos mosollyal az ajkain haladt előre, kígyófejű sétabotját a padlóhoz koppantgatva. 

– Aúúú! – mondta Luna, és Harry csak akkor vette észre, hogy túl keményen szorítja őt. Csoda, hogy nem égette meg, mert a kezei olyanok voltak, mintha belülről lángok hevítenék, és mintha az ujjain keresztül szeretne kiereszteni valamit, valami forrót, gyorsat és gonoszat. 

És Lucius meg is érdemelné... 

_Draco, amint egy ágyon ül, de nem Piton lakosztályában, vagy a saját szobájában. Egy kissé poros dobozt bökdös. �A kamrába rejtve találtam..."_ Nem is, várjunk csak! � _A szekrényben volt..._ ". _Harry megpróbálja elvenni a dobozt. Nem a Dracóé, nem nyithatja ki, de Draco azért is kinyitja, és odabent... abban a dobozban egy..._

– Harry! – mondta élesen Draco. – Ne itt, és ne most! 

Egy másodpercig mintha egy fehér fény vakította volna el, amíg az emlék széthullott, mintha egy gumiszalaggal rántották volna ki belőle. A szemei belsejében érzett lángok elhalványultak. A kezei viszkettek, de már nem égtek, mint az előbb. 

– Aha. – Olyan volt a hangja, mintha órákon keresztül ordított volna, úgyhogy megint megpróbálta: – Igen. Tudod a látványa, az. 

Luna keze a karján meleg és megnyugtató volt, és lassú nyolcasokat simogatott a ruhaujjára.

– Ó, tudom. A haja túl ragyogóan fehér. Az én szememet is bántja. 

Harry egy másodpercig csak bámult rá, de azután összerakta: a megvakítása közismert dolog volt, de a pontos részletek nem. Az újságok megírták, hogy elrabolták a halálfalók Tudjukki parancsára, de az a tény, hogy Lucius Malfoy a tűket személyesen... azt Luna valószínűleg nem tudta. 

– Draco haja is ugyanolyan színű – mondta, és közben megpróbálta összekaparni magát. _A fenébe, Pitonnak igaza van. Nem Lucius az, aki itt elhalad, de ezt azonnal el is felejtettem._

_Nem Lucius,_ mondta magának. _Nem_ _Lucius, nem Lucius, nem Lucius._

Furcsa, hogy ez a litánia eszébe juttatta, hogy egyszer azon gondolkodott, hogy �N _em Remus_ ". De nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mikor. 

– Draco haja teljesen más színű – mondta oldalra hajtott fejjel Luna. – A belső lényege különbözik. 

– Harry – mondta halkan Hermione. – Jobban vagy már? 

– Most már nagyon jól. 

_Dobby hányni fog kétszer, aztán nagyon jól lesz, Harry Potter, uram!_

Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy megszabaduljon a hangoktól. Kezdett zavaró lenni, hogy olyan képek áradtak elő, amik lehettek valós emlékek, de az is lehet, hogy nem azok voltak. Bár abban nem kételkedett, hogy a Lucius Malfoy látványára adott reakciója elárult valamit. Nem csak azért tudott Samhainról, mert elmondták. Mélyen belül ő maga is átélte. 

– Azt hiszem táncolhatnánk még – mondta Draco, és a hangja gonoszan csengett. Harry nem tudta, hogy azért-e, mert elkezdte játszani a szerepét, vagy egyszerűen így érzett, amikor az apjára gondolt. Valószínűleg mindkettő. – Úgy tesz, mintha nem látna engem, de higgyétek el, nagyon is észrevett. 

Hermione a nyakához kapta az egyik kezét, mint egy ódivatú hősnő.

– De... de _nem fogja helyeselni,_ Draco! Azt nem, ha egy _mugliszülöttel_ táncolsz. Gondolod, hogy bölcs dolog felbosszantani ezzel? 

_Te jó Isten, de pocsékul játssza!_

– Az se érdekel, ha megpukkad! – Draco játéka sokkal jobb volt, de az is igaz, hogy ő nem színészkedett. – Tökéletes! – tette hozzá, amikor egy ballada lassú taktusai csendültek fel körülöttük. Határozottan bűnös mosolyt villantott Hermione-ra. – Egy lassú tánc. 

Hermione habozás nélkül a karjaiba perdült. Még szerencse, Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy el tud viselni tőle még egy �de mi van Luciusszal" előadást. 

– Egyébként mi a színek belső lényege? – kérdezte, ahogy elkezdett ringatózni a hozzábújó Lunával. 

– Hmm? Ó, a lényeg a lélek... de nem egészen. Inkább a... micsodaság. 

– Ez egy létező szó? 

Luna hozzádörgölőzött.

– Én csak létező szavakat használok. Azt hittem, hogy te ezt tudod. 

Az a dörgölőzés... a lány ajkai hirtelen közelibbnek tűntek, és határozottan rózsásabbnak. 

Amikor rájött, hogy már majdnem megcsókolja a lányt, ott a táncparketten, mindenki szeme láttára, Harry valami más után kutatott, ami elterelné a figyelmét az olyan gondolatokról, hogy vajon az ajkai tényleg olyan puhák és teltek, mint amilyennek látszanak. Piton látványától, aki a táncparkett szélén állt, a szemei egyszerre követték Harryt és Dracót is, eszébe jutott egy ötlet. 

– A micsodaság egy jó Betűvető szó. Te is játszol olyat? 

_Mégis, mit gondolok? Luna Hollóhátas, természetes, hogy szokott ilyet játszani._

– Néha. 

– Szeretnél lejönni majd egyszer egy partira? 

– Lejönni? 

– Piton lakosztályába. Te és én lehetnénk egy csapatban Piton és Draco ellen. 

Luna zavartan duruzsolta.

– De Harry... Én már _ismerem_ őket. 

– Kiket? 

– A családodat. 

– És ennek mi köze a Betűvetőhöz? 

Luna elvörösödött, aminek szörnyen kellett volna mutatnia az almazöld szín mellett, de valahogy mégis szép volt. 

– Hát, amikor egy fiú az otthonába hív egy lányt, az vagy azért történik, hogy összeismertesse őt a családjával, vagy azért, hogy együtt vadásszanak bozótsurrantókra, de nem hiszem, hogy a bozótsurrantók megélnek a talajszint alatt... 

Ó. _Aha!_ Harry közelebb húzta, és egy puszit adott a hajára. 

– Nem, ott nincsenek bozótsurrantók. De nem bánnám, ha hivatalosan is bemutathatnálak, mint... aaa... a barátnőmet. De Piton lakrészére nem igazán úgy gondolok, mint az otthonomra, tudod? Még ha régebben így is volt, egyelőre csak... – Kissé hátrahúzódott, és megvonta a vállát. – csak dolgozom azon, hogy barátok legyünk. 

– Sajnálattal hallom. 

Harry felpaprikázódott.

– Te is azt fogod mondani, hogy egyszerűen csak el kellene fogadnom őt apámként? 

Megint zavarodottság látszott Luna arcán.

– Én csak sajnálom, hogy munka a vele való barátkozás. 

– Eddig azért nem túl rossz. – Harry néhányszor megpörgette a lányt, és azon töprengett, hogy miért volt annyira könnyű elhívni őt a bálba, ezzel összehasonlítva. – Öhm... még nem mondtál semmit arról, hogy lennél-e a barátnőm. 

– Akkor nem adhatok neked több uborkát – mondta Luna, mintha ez komoly problémát jelentene. 

– Megvagyok uborka nélkül is. 

– Hát... bár azt hiszem allergiás vagyok a bozótsurrantókra, de egyébként...– felmosolygott rá –, igen. 

– Nagyszerű! – Harry alig bírta megállni, hogy ne keressen gyorsan egy fagyöngycsokrot, hogy legyen valami ürügye megcsókolni őt. – Öhm, hát akkor... 

Luna mosolya ragyogott, mint a napsugár. 

– Ha kifogysz a szavakból, bármikor megkérhetsz, hogy táncoljunk. 

– De hiszen már táncolunk. 

– De attól még nyugodtan megkérhetsz. 

Harry mosolygott, közelebb húzta, és megkérte. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Számíthatok némi erkölcsi támogatásra a testvéremtől? – állt meg Draco Harry mellett. – Mert azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy megmondjam a magamét az ex-apámnak. 

Harry majdnem meghátrált. Egy része nem akart Lucius Malfoy közelébe kerülni, még akkor sem, ha Remus volt Lucius bőrében. De nem Remus volt az egyetlen, aki szerepet játszott. Bármit tehet Harry azért, hogy sikeresebbé tegye a kibúvóját... hát akkor megteszi. 

Azután valósággal megdöbbentette, hogy Draco mennyire nem a szokásos makulátlan önmaga. A szemeit vastag piros erekkel átszőve, és a szeme körül a bőre duzzadt volt, mintha visszafogná a sírást.

– Te sem akarod, hogy Lucius így lásson, ilyen...kiborultnak – mormolta. – Öhm, Hermione, ismersz egy bűbájt, ami... 

A lány már lendítette is a pálcáját, miközben egy ráolvasást suttogott.

– Nem borultam ki, amiért találkozom vele – szegte fel az állát Draco. – Ideje megmondanom neki a magamét. Túl passzív voltam a tárgyalásom alatt, amikor kicsaptak, és aztán Franciaországban sem volt több, mint tíz másodpercem arra, hogy elmondjam, mit is gondolok igazából, és... 

– Draco! – szakította félbe Hermione. – Nem szabad elmondani ezeket Harrynek. – Majd Harryhez fordult. – Csak ideges... 

– De nem Lucius miatt! 

– Akkor miért? 

– Hülyeség. – Draco orrlyukait megremegtek. – Felejtsd el! 

Hermione a karjára tette a kezét. 

– Ó, Draco! Ez egyáltalán nem hülyeség, nagyon is emberi. 

– Néha azt kívánom, bárcsak ne lennék az. – Mély lélegzetet vett, majd elegáns hullámokba rendezte talárját. – Készen állok a találkozásra. 

Piton addigra átvágott a táncosok tömegén. Megállt Draco mellett, és elkezdte játszani a szerepét. Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy tökéletesen. Ha nem lett volna beavatva a tervbe, minden szót elhitt volna. 

– Nem tetszik ahogy nézel, Draco! 

– Szia, Perselus! Tetszik a bál? Biztosan, mert láttalak Burbage professzorral táncolni, és... 

Piton közel lépett, sötét tekintete Dracóéba mélyedt.

– Most arról van szó, amire készülsz. 

– Ha tudni akarod, arra gondoltam, hogy váltok egy pár szót Luciusszal. 

Piton Hermione-ra pillantott. 

– Arra készülsz, hogy a képébe vágd a választásodat. Biztos vagy benne, hogy bölcs dolog? 

Hermione megint felvette az éneklő hangját, de most legalább nem kalimpált hozzá kézzel-lábbal.

– lehet, hogy ez most egy rossz ötlet, Draco. Engem nem érdekel, hogy mit gondol, és téged se kellene, hogy érdekeljen. 

– Nem is érdekel, hogy mit gondol! Csak azt akarom, hogy tudja, hogy veszített – mondta mély, nyomatékos hangon Draco. – Elveszített engem, és nem csak azért, mert a Perselus fia vagyok ahelyett, hogy az övé lennék. Nem kérdés, hogy nagyobb biztonságban vagyok a Fény oldalán, mint a Sötétség oldalán. Ennél mélyebb értelemben is elveszített engem, mert többé már nem osztom a legfontosabb értékítéletét, sőt, valójában hányok tőle. Ezt _meg kell tudnia_! 

Anélkül, hogy Piton engedélyére várt volna, Draco továbbmasírozott, Hermione kezét szorítva. Ugyan nem rángatta őt maga után, de Hermione-n látszott, hogy nem biztos benne, hogy ez a legjobb ötlet, amit valaha kipróbált. 

– Pálcát a kézbe – mormolta Piton, miközben Harryvel követte őket. 

– Na ja – mondta rekedten Harry. – Khm... igazad volt. Arról, hogy... nem könnyű egy szobában lenni vele, még akkor sem, ha tudom... 

Ha nem vigyáz, túl sokat mondana, de Piton természetesen hozzá volt szokva, hogy hű maradjon a szerepéhez még nagy stressz idején is. Samhainkor ezt be is bizonyította, nem igaz? 

Harry hirtelen tízszer nagyobb tiszteletet érzett az iránt, ahogy Piton a szerepét játszotta azon az éjszakán. 

_Még akkor is, ha nem igazán emlékszem rá._

– Az igazgató és én nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy bármi rossz történjen veled – mondta Piton, aki mindent értett. – De mindig maradj a közelemben, Harry. Lucius Malfoy egy trükkös gazember. Lovegood kisasszony, azt javaslom, hogy maradjon itt.

 _Arra az esetre ha Remusnak sikerülne használnia az elcserélt zsupszkulcsot..._

Harry is bólintott, amikor úgy tűnt, hogy Luna mégis tovább akar jönni. Erre a lány végül megállt és egy bátorító mosolyt küldött felé. 

– A barátnőm – mondta minden ok nélkül Harry, mert úgy érezte, mintha a végzetével készülne találkozni, ami ostobaság volt, nagy ostobaság. Remus az, aki a terem túloldalán áll! Remus nem bántaná őt! 

De a hiányos emlékezete összezavarodott azok miatt a horrorisztikus történetek miatt, amiket hallott. 

Nem maradt több idő a gondolkodásra. Már oda is értek hozzá, az igazgató is előtűnt a semmiből, hogy elfoglalja a helyét Harry másik oldalán. 

– Jó estét, Malfoy úr – mondta Draco, szertartásosan meghajolva. – Ha szabad bemutatnom... 

A gúnyos vigyor Lucius arcán eltorzult.

– Ne merészeld! 

– ...a partneremet, Hermione Grangert – folytatta Draco, kihívó, éles hangon. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy emlékszel rá, mit meséltem róla. Ő a legkiválóbb diák az évfolyamunkon. Sőt, egyesek korunk legokosabb boszorkányának nevezik. És a szülei _muglik._ Mindketten. Sehol nincs nyoma a varázserőnek a család történetében. 

Lucius keze ráfeszült a kígyófejű sétapálcára, a karja remegett, mintha nehezen állná meg, hogy ne átkozza meg Dracót, vagy esetleg Hermione-t. 

– Ha belegondolok, hogy _a_ _fiam_ fittyet hány egész Britannia és Franciaország legtisztább varázs-vérvonalára, és egy olyan lánnyal enyeleg, aki úgy nőtt fel, hogy nem tudta a különbséget egy varázspálca és egy bot között... 

– Ó, de hát én már nem vagyok a fiad, igaz? A te döntésed volt, _Lucius._

– De a vérünk akkor is közös, fiú, és én nem fogom hagyni összekeveredni egy mocskos sárvérűével! Az effajtát már születéskor meg kellene fojtani... 

– Ebből elég! – mondta Dumbledore. 

– Maga semmit sem tud a fajtámról! – kiáltotta ugyanakkor Hermione. _Most már inkább önmaga_ , gondolta Harry. _Hermione soha nem volt egy kis nebáncsvirág_. – És Dracóról se tud semmit! Ő egy jó ember, aki képes önmagáért kedvelni egy lányt, és nem a felmenőit nézni! 

– Na, majd adok én neked, te kis... – Lucius előrántotta pálcáját a sétabot tetejéből és olyan ívben kezdte lengetni, ami nagy fájdalmat és sok szenvedést ígért. 

– _Most már aztán tényleg elég!_ – harsogta Dumbledore. – Merlinre, ez egy iskola, és ön egy Felügyelő Bizottsági tag! Aki egy diákra merészel kezet emelni előttem, azt én magam átkozom meg! Azután meg végignézem, ahogy megrothad az Azkabanban! 

Lucius visszalökte a pálcáját a sétabotba, az egész viselkedése sértett méltóságot tükrözött. 

Harry meg volt győződve, hogy tényleg Lucius, bár tudta, hogy ez ki van zárva. Igazán megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy ha a zsupszkulcsos terv működik, ő akkor se megy sehova ezzel a Lucius hasonmással. Piton tudta előre, hogy miről beszél. 

– Nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy egy _sárvérű_ így beszéljen velem. Meg kellene fenyíteni, amiért így beszélt egy bizottsági taggal. 

A csillogás a szemében elárulta, hogy arra a fajta fegyelmezésre gondolt, amiről Friccs szokott motyogni. A �láncos és korbácsos" félére. 

– Le kellene váltani magát a posztjáról, amiért iskolai funkcionáriusként használta ezt a szót. – Dumbledore bólintott, mintha éppen most jutott volna eszébe az ötlet. – Rendkívüli gyűlésre fogom hívni a Felügyelő Bizottságot, Malfoy. És ezúttal sem a pénze sem a befolyása nem segít majd. Amikor a tanács megtudja, hogy pálcát húzott egy diákra, azonnal kitiltják a roxforti birtokról. És most kérem, hogy távozzon! 

Lucius hátradobta hosszú haját a vállai fölött, az arcvonásai eltorzultak a megvetéstől. 

– Még mindig bizottsági tag vagyok, Dumbledore, és minden jogom megvan, hogy itt maradjak a bál végéig. 

– Akkor maradj – mondta Draco. – De tartsd távol magad tőlem. Gyere, Hermione, keressünk egy csokor fagyöngyöt! 

Lucius szemei felháborodottan villantak, de az arca többi része egy hideg, közönyös álarcot vett fel.

– Nos, úgy tűnik helyesen tettem, hogy kitagadtam. Nem érdemli meg a Malfoy nevet. – A hangja egy oktávval mélyebb lett, hogy már szinte dorombolt. – És ön hogy vagy ma este, Mr Potter? Látom nincs már szemüvege. Nahát, nahát, Perselus milyen jól dolgozik. Én azt hallottam, hogy a szemeit úgy szétroncsolták, esélye sem volt hogy helyrejöjjenek. 

Harry betegnek érezte magát. Még így is, hogy Remus volt az, aki ezeket a dolgokat mondta. Még így is, hogy Remus nem kegyetlenkedni akart, hanem életeket menteni a végén azzal, hogy életbe vágó információkat hoz a Rendnek... 

Harry mindezt tudta, és mégis betegnek érezte magát belül. 

– Tartsd távol magad a fiamtól, Lucius – sziszegte Piton. – Mindkét fiamtól tartsd távol magad, vagy meg fogod bánni a napot, amikor születtél. Gyere, Harry! Azt hiszem, szükségünk van egy kis friss levegőre, amit nem ront meg a gonoszság bűze. 

Harry megbotlott, ahogy Piton elhúzta onnan, de nem érdekelte. Csak szeretett volna olyan messze lenni Remustól, amennyire csak lehetséges. Amikor a Nagyterem felén átjutottak, kissé zihálva húzta ki a karját Piton szorításából. 

– Hát ez aztán...

– Igen. Jól vagy? 

– Igen, csak... egy kis levegőre van szükségem – zihált Harry. – És egy kis időre, hogy gondolkodjak, azt hiszem. 

– Valóban megrázó, hogy egyesek milyen gonoszak tudnak lenni a saját hús-vér rokonukkal – mondta Piton figyelmeztető pillantással. 

_Igaz is. Óvatosnak kell lennem, hogy mit mondok. Igazából a figyelmemet kellene másra terelnem._

– Vissza kellene mennem Lunához. Látod őt valahol? 

Piton körülnézett.

– Úgy tűnik, hogy az egyik varázslat-fa alsó ágával beszélget. 

– A csincsellérekhez beszél, akik segítettek a díszítésben. 

Piton azt se tudta, hová nézzen.

– Valóban? Akkor menj vissza hozzá. – Mivel Ron és Lavender éppen arra fele sétált, Piton egy hajszálnyit felemelte a hangját. – Figyelni foglak. 

Harry bólintott, majd habozott egy pillanatot. 

– Uram, vagyis Perselus! Szóval... köszönöm. 

– Semmi szükség megköszönni. – Piton kinyújtotta a kezét, de aztán visszahúzta. 

– Hát, azért én köszönöm. Azt, hogy... – Harry nem azért kereste a szavakat, mert meg kellett tartania Remus titkát. Ezúttal a probléma az volt, hogy nem tudta, hogyan beszéljen Pitonnal. – Mert tudtad, hogy ez ma este nehéz lesz. – Hirtelen zavarba jőve elfordult, mielőtt Piton válaszolhatott volna, és a fa felé indult, amit Piton mutatott. Megpróbált barátságosan inteni Ronnak, amikor elment mellette, de hiábavaló próbálkozás volt. Dracótól eltérően Ron megtalálta a fagyöngyöt. Alatta csókolta Lavendert, és a szája úgy tapadt a lányéra, mintha fuldokolna, és Lavender lenne az oxigéntartály. 

Bár Harry kételkedett benne, hogy Ron ilyen szürcsölő hangokat adna ki egy igazi könnyűbúvár szerelésben. 

Harry a nyakát tekergette, mert nem látta Lunát a fák közelében. Hova lett? 

Cikk-cakk vonalban elkezdett átvágni a hatalmas termen, a lányt keresve. Egyik része Lucius Malfoyt is figyelemmel kísérte, bár megpróbált ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy nagy ívben elkerülje. Végül is Remus volt az, és ha lehetséges, akkor használnia kell a zsupszkulcsot. Ez fontos, mert azt a látszatot kelti Voldemort előtt, hogy Lucius hűséges, és mindent megtett, hogy tálcán szállítsa neki Harry Potter fejét... 

_Vagy a szemeit..._

És azt is garantálná, hogy Lucius nem maradhat bizottsági tag, ami felmentené Remust az alól az elvárás alól, hogy lebontsa a védőpajzsokat. Ami szintén fontos, és ezt Harry is tudta. 

Úgyhogy amikor meglátott egy csillámló tündérsüteményekkel megrakott asztalt, és Lucius csak néhány méterre volt tőle, összeszorította a fogait és odament. 

Észrevette, hogy Piton átlósan átvág a táncparketten, hogy mellé kerüljön. Erre Harry csak még jobban sietni kezdett. Remusnak szüksége van egy esélyre, hogy használja a zsupszkulcsot, és nem fogja megkapni, ha Piton előbb éri el őket, és jelenetet rendez, hogy megvédje Harryt. 

Lehet, hogy Dumbledore is gondot jelenthetne, de a jelek szerint éppen elmerülten beszélgetett Dracóval. 

Harry lecövekelt egy sajtos pereces tál mellett, és várt, a teste annyira merev volt, mintha valaki máshoz tartozna. Nem nézett jobbra, ahol Remus volt, és szerette volna, ha már túlesnek ezen. 

_Gyerünk már, Remus. Gyerünk már, Remus..._

– Reducto! – kiáltotta Piton. 

_De várjunk csak, ez nem stimmel, igaz? Miért támadja meg Malfoyt? Hiszen Remus az!_

Piton varázslata átívelt a levegőn, és a hátán találta el Remust, előre lökve őt, egyenesen Harry felé. 

Abban a pillanatban, mielőtt a Malfoy-Remus beleütközött, Harry megértette. Piton látott egy esélyt és kihasználta: lehetőséget teremtett rá, hogy mindenki, de _mindenki_ lássa, amikor Harry Pottert elzsupszkulcsozzák. 

Kizárt, hogy ezek után Malfoy el tudja kerülni a kizárást. A varázsvilág minden újságjában benne lesz. 

Remus nekicsapódott, a keze hadonászva kapta el Harry könyökét. 

– Most meghalsz – suttogta, és a világ Harry körül mintha szétvillant volna, ahogy a zsupszkulcs működésbe lépett. Egy felfele irányuló forgószél beszippantotta, Remust is vele együtt, a terem egy színkavalkáddá olvadva eltűnt alóluk. 

Harry sikított és küzdött, és nem csak azért, hogy segítsen, hogy az egész dolog igazibbnak tűnjön, amikor Voldemort megnézi Remus fejében. Úgy is _érezte_ , hogy sikítania és küzdenie kell. _Utálta,_ ahogy Lucius hosszú haja az arcába csapódik, utálta a férfi szorítását a könyökén, és utálta a zsupszkulcsokat... 

De legalább most nem egy mocskos temetőben teszi le. Piton lakosztályába fog érkezni, biztonságos helyre a védőpajzsok mögé. 

De amikor egy puffanással földet ért, egyáltalán nem Piton lakosztályában volt. Talpra szökkent és körülnézett, Remust keresve. De nem, ő az utolsó pillanatban elszippantódott mellőle, és Harry egyedül volt. 

Egyedül egy tortaszelet alakú, kőfalú szobában, amiben semmi más nem volt, csak egy ágy és egy kandalló.

Szó szerint semmi más. Nem volt még egy ajtó sem, vagy egy ablak. 

Harry nyelt, és megpróbált nem pánikba esni. _Végül is, én egy varázsló vagyok, és bárhová kerültem is, a hopp-hálózat kivezető utat jelent. Még por is van a kandallópárkányon._

Felkapott egy keveset, belépett a kandallóba, és először megpróbált Piton lakosztályába menni, mivel ez volt a terv. 

A por úgy hullt a rostélyra, mintha nem lenne más, csak hamu. 

– Dumbledore irodája! – próbálta újra Harry. – Roxforti Boszorkány– és Varázslóképző Iskola! Roxforti gyengélkedő! 

Semmi, semmi, és semmi. 

A hoppanálás sem működött, és amikor kipróbált egy robbantó átkot, hogy kijusson, a varázslat csak ide-oda pattogott a falakon, és néhányszor őt magát is majdnem eltalálta, mielőtt létre tudott hívni egy _Finite_ -t. 

Végül, amikor már mindent kipróbált, ami csak az eszébe jutott – a legtöbb esetben félre kellett ugrania a saját varázslatai elől –, Harry leült a keskeny ágy szélére, és csak nézte a kőfalakat, amik foglyul ejtették. 

_Nincs kiút._

_Bárhol vagyok, csapdába estem._

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hamarosan _:  
_"Közjáték: Pillanatképek egy Bálból" 

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

**Aspen in the Sunlight** , az író 

**Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

Arwen, Lafan, Quercus, Visan, Szilvye – fordítók

Quercus, Feketekavics – béta 

  



	29. Chapter 29

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

_Közjáték – Pillanatképek egy bálból_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Perselus – lépett melléje Albus. – Dicséretes, ahogy rajta tartod a szemed mindenen, de tudod, hogy mit mond Mordon. _Lankadatlan éberség!_ Talán, ha közelebb mennél a fiaidhoz. 

– És mégis hogyan? – Perselus a táncparkett felé intett, ahol Harry és Draco a saját partnereikkel voltak elfoglalva. Meglepte, hogy Harry is, mert nem gondolta volna, hogy Miss Lovegood olyan típus, akihez a fia vonzódna. De tény, hogy korábban rettenetesen mellényúlt, ami Harry vonzódását illeti. – Cövekeljek le a táncosok közé? 

Albus a fejét csóválta. 

– Minden okosságod ellenére, néha döbbenetesen nem látod a nyilvánvalót. 

_Nem, ez nem igaz._

– Nem fogok táncolni. 

Albus nem mondott semmit. Nem is volt rá szükség; minden ott volt a tekintetében. Dorgálás, és mögötte csalódás. 

A legrosszabb az egészben az volt, hogy Perselus tudta, hogy az igazgatónak igaza van. Ha elzárkózik attól, hogy olyan közel legyen a fiaihoz, amennyire csak lehetséges, még akkor is, ha ez táncot jelent, kifogásolható viselkedés. Perselus arról próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy elterelődne a figyelme, ha kimenne a táncparkettre, de tudta, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz. Ha meg tudja főzni a bájitalait, miközben büntetőmunkát is ellenőriz, vagy amíg olyan fafejeket felügyel, akiket jobban érdekel a házak közötti versengés, mint az üstjeik tartalma, akkor határozottan meg tudja oldani, hogy Lupinon tartsa a szemét, miközben táncol. 

El kellett ismernie, hogy Lupin remekül személyesíti meg Lucius Malfoy-t. A táncparkett szélén sétálgat, pont olyan öntelten használva a sétapálcát, mint Lucius. De nem igazán látszik nagyképűnek... nem, Lucius annál rafináltabb volt. 

Pont mint most Lupin. 

Régebben Perselus morcos lett volna ettől. Most vonakodó tisztelettel szemlélte, és hálával. Hogy' is ne érzett volna hálát, amikor Lupin színészi képességeivel – és persze a Piton-féle módosított és tovább fejlesztett Százfűlé-főzettel – fontos információkat szerezhetnek, olyan információkat, amik egy nap talán a fiai életét mentik meg? 

Bármit megtenne a fiaiért, azt is, hogy megváltoztatja a véleményét Remus Lupinról. 

És most még... táncolni is fog értük. 

– Rendben – bólintott egy aprót Albus felé. Megint felmérte a táncparkettet, gondolatban mérlegelve a távolságot, ami elválasztotta Lupint Harrytől. Pillanatnyilag Draco miatt nem aggódott annyira, mert Draco jó messze táncolt, állandóan figyelve arra, hogy jó távol maradjon Lupintól. 

Harry viszont szinte a táncparkett közepén volt, és semmit nem látott, és nem hallott a partnerén kívül, aki egy annyira egyéni, egy annyira _bizarr_ báli ruhát viselt, amiben olyan volt, mint egy feltűnő célpont. 

Egy feltűnő, lassan mozgó célpont, mivel Harry és Miss Lovegood összebújtak és ringatóztak, miközben mindenki más meglehetősen lendületesen táncolt. 

Perselus megborzongott, viszolyogva attól, hogy csatlakoznia kell a tömeghez, de Albusnak igaza volt. Rá kell szánnia magát, hogy Harryhez közelebb menjen, és a jelen levő kémek azt jelenthessék a Halálfaló szülőknek, hogy valóban komolyan veszi a Lucius Malfoy jelentette veszélyt. 

Sajnos, az első tanárnő, akibe belebotlott, amikor táncpartnert keresve megfordult, éppen az volt, akit legutolsóként kért volna fel táncolni. Charity Burbage. Évek óta ismerte, és úgy vélte, hogy a nő elég kellemes a maga módján, de nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy az elmúlt hat hónapban gyomorforgatóan nyilvánvaló módom próbál közeledni hozzá. Most is nagy kiskutya-szemekkel bámult fel rá, csak farka nem volt, hogy csóválja. 

Piton eltöprengett, vajon a nő tudja-e, hogy ő az állatokat elsősorban bájital összetevőknek látja. 

Elnyomott egy borzongását. Tudta, hogy hogyan illik viselkedni egy hivatalos eseményen. Voldemort gondoskodott erről az első felemelkedése során, minden olyan dolgot megtanítva neki, ami normál esetben egy apa dolga lenne. De Voldemort tudta, hogy mennyire vágyott arra, hogy az élete hasonlítson a normálisra, hogy megbánta, hogy hagyta magát befolyásolni... hogy az apjával szembeni rettenetes tette valahogy nem tűnt olyan súlyosnak, amikor a Sötét Nagyúrra atyai fényben tekinthetett. 

Úgy játszott rajta Voldemort, mint egy lanton. 

És most ő veri át Voldemortot, egyik réteget a másikra építve abban az illúzióban, amit Lucius Malfoy jelent. 

– Miss Burbage – mondta mély, bársonyos hangján, azon, amitől egy egész osztály tanulóinak borsózik a háta, ha ő úgy akarja. – Megkaphatnám ezt a táncot? 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Mr Weasley! – emelte fel figyelmeztetően a hangját Minerva. – Lehet, hogy ez a karácsonyi bál, de akkor is elvárjuk a roxforti diákoktól, hogy illendően viselkedjenek! 

Mintha csak a falnak beszélt volna. 

No nem baj, nem azért tanította a hormon-vezérelt ifjúság nemzedékeit, hogy ne tanult volna néhány trükköt. Közelebb lépve a csókolózó párhoz, néhányszor gyors egymásutánban kopogott a cipője talpával. 

Weasley gabalyodott elő hamarabb.

– Ba... ta... tanárnő? 

Minerva a legridegebb hangját vette elő. 

– Mr Weasley! Mások is szeretnének a fagyöngy alá állni, és szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy az osztálytársai közül csak kevesen vágynak arra, hogy szünet nélkül tíz percig a partnerére tapadva lássák önt. Tegyen egy szívességet a szemeimnek, és legyen a többiekkel szemben is körültekintőbb. 

– Igen, professzor. 

A fiú megragadta Miss Brown kezét, és elhúzta onnan. 

Minerva rémületére a kisasszony hanyat-homlok igyekezett utána. Hát nincs semmi önbecsülése? Nem gondol az illemre, nem aggódik a hírneve miatt? Hát nem érti azt a régi mondást, hogy �addig jár a korsó a kútra..."? 

Sajnos úgy tűnik, nem. Igaz, hogy nem Lavender Brown az első ostoba lány, aki ezeket a folyosókat koptatja, és nem is ő lesz az utolsó. 

De azért majd elbeszélget vele – nagyon szigorúan – a fogamzásgátló bűbájokról. És ki kellene jelölnie az egyik férfi tanárt is, aki ugyanazt teszi Weasleyvel. 

Az igazat megvallva, egész emberes munka a tizenéveseket megvédeni önmaguktól. 

Megnézte az órát, azután emlékeztette magát, hogy nem illene számolgatnia a szünet hivatalos kezdetéig hátra levő perceket. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Amint a dal véget ért, Draco megigazította a talárját. Rázós tánc vagy sem, neki mindig szalonképesnek kell maradnia egy hivatalos roxforti esemény alatt. Ahogy Perselus állandóan emlékeztette rá, ő egy hetedéves prefektus. 

– Furcsa, hogy egy dalnak ilyen zavaró szövege van, és a zene hangulata mégis ennyire... könnyed, nem igaz? Ha nem tudnám jobban, azt mondanám, hogy John Lennon varázsló volt. 

– Azt hittem, hogy túl vagy már ezen – ráncolta a szemöldökét Hermione. – A muglik pont olyan tehetségesek lehetnek mindenben, mint a varázslók, Draco, a varázslatot kivéve.

– Ó, igen, felfogtam. – És ez igaz is volt, tényleg megértette, bár ez az üzenet nagyon hosszú idő alatt ért célba, jóval azután, hogy randizni kezdett Rhiannonnal. A Mugliismeret leckék sokat segítettek ebben. Lehet, hogy Burbage professzor nem tudja, mit kezdjen a Perselus iránti vonzalmával, de azt igen, hogy hogyan tudja meghökkenteni a diákjait a nem bűvös világ lenyűgöző eredményeivel. – De egy olyan lányról énekel, aki tudja, hogy milyen halottnak lenni, ami számomra azt jelenti, hogy egy szellemhez beszél, és úgy tudom, hogy a nem bűvös szellemek olyan haloványok, hogy a varázstalan emberek alig érzékelik a létezésüket. 

– Azt hiszem, hogy ez a dal inkább a hallucinogén drogokról szól. 

Ó! Draco arca gyorsan kifejezéstelenné vált, nehogy bárki megtudja, hogy néhány évvel korábban leereszkedett a mocsokba... 

Azután a gondolatai hirtelen csikorogva fékeztek. _Mocsokba?_ Talán mélyen legbelül mégse változott akkorát, mint gondolta. Ami tarthatatlan. Rhiannon megérezné, ha valaha is sikerülne elválasztani az új barátjától. _Vagy... jaj, nem!_ Egy rettenetes gondolat jutott az eszébe. Lehet, hogy már meg is érezte? Azért hagyta el őt, mert tudta, amit ő maga nem, hogy még mindig van benne néhány szörnyű előítéletet a lány fajtája iránt? 

Nem, nem, _nem!_ Nincs ilyen, hogy _az ő fajtája_! Meg kell szabadulnia ezektől a gondolatoktól. Az ördög vigye Luciust, amiért ilyen gondolatokra tanította, amiért beleszőtte a világ működésével kapcsolatos minden gondolatába. Mert a világ nem így működik! Ő egy varázserővel rendelkező ember, és Rhiannon egy varázslat nélküli ember, és ennyi. Tudta ezt, de néha megerőltető volt ezt észben tartani. 

– Néhány évvel ezelőtt kipróbáltam néhány nem bűvös drogot – mondta könnyedén, ahogy a következő dal elkezdődött. 

Hermione meghökkent, ami – Dracónak be kellett ismernie – nem állt neki túl jól. Talán mert annyira szokatlan volt. 

– Ó... néhány évvel ezelőtt? Egyáltalán hol jutottál hozzá olyasmihez? 

– Az egyik idősebb mardekáros félvér látott el vele. – Draco vállat vont. – Olyanok voltak... hát, még akkor sem tudtam, hogy mi a vonzó bennük, miután kipróbáltam néhányat, de most azt hiszem, értem. 

Hermione megdermedt a karjaiban. 

– Draco, a drogok nagyon veszélyesek, nagyon additív anyagok, és nem gyógyítják az� – lehalkította a hangját és lábujjhegyre állt, hogy a fülébe tudja suttogni: – ...az összetört szívet. 

– Nem úgy értettem, hogy számomra vonzóak – mondta Draco, boldogan, hogy Perseluson kívül még volt legalább egy személy, aki tudott Rhiannonról. Harry számításba se jöhetett, mivel nem emlékezett, és fogalma sem volt, hogy ő, Draco mit él át. Perselus pedig... hát ő megértette, ő viszont nem a legérzelmesebb ember a világon, igaz? De Hermione... ővele igazán beszélhetett Rhiannonról. 

De nem egy ilyen nyilvános helyen. 

– Úgy értettem, hogy a nem bűvös drogok elég unalmasnak tűntek nekem, mivel én már tizennégy évesen is jobb hatást értem el varázslattal. De most már megértem a nem bűvös népességre gyakorolt hatásukat. Ez egy törekvés, hogy valami varázslatosat találjanak a világukban. Szomorú, hogy csak ennyi jut nekik... 

Hermione mosolygott. 

– Nyugodtan nevezd mugliknak őket, Draco. 

– Az olyan lebecsmérlő. 

– A szüleim nem így gondolják. Nem minden mugli gondolkodik egyformán. 

– Én jobban szeretem a �nem bűvös"-t. 

– De hát lelkifurdalás nélkül mondod, hogy Mugliismeret. 

Draco megpörgette őt, ahogy a dal véget ért. 

– Azt gondolkodás nélkül mondom, annyira hozzá vagyok szokva. – Leellenőrizte, hogy Remus Lupin hol van, azután automatikusan Perselust és Harryt kereste, és majdnem hátrahőkölt. – Ó, Merlinre, Perselus... csak nem? 

Nem tudta kimondani. 

Hermione követte a tekintetét, és a megdöbbenéstől megtántorodott, rálépve Draco lábára.

– Valóban ő lenne? 

– Igen – mondta szinte fuldokolva Draco. 

Ha valaha is leült volna, és készít egy listát azokról a dolgokról, amik valószínűtlenek egy karácsonyi bálon, akkor a _Perselus Piton táncol Charity Burbage-el_ az első tízben lett volna. 

Nem! A _Perselus Piton táncol_ önmagában is kitett volna egy listát. 

– Hát elég jól csinálja! – mondta csodálkozva Hermione. 

– Nézni se bírom. – Draco látta, hogy Lupin a táncparkett ellenkező oldala felé sétál, és hogy Perselus Lupin és Harry közé helyezkedik, tehát minden rendben. – Iszunk egy kis puncsot? 

Amikor Hermione bólintott, levezette őt a táncparkettről. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Olyan édes a kedves, drága Filiustól, hogy megbűvölte a lejátszómat, és hogy folyamatosan fenntartja a forgatóbűbájt – mondta Charity, a �Good Day Sunshine" ütemére mozogva. Nem számított rá, hogy Perselus ilyen jó táncos, bár utólag nem meglepő. Ahogy ez a férfi meg tudta lebbenteni a köpenyét járás közben, az bizonyíték arra, hogy kisujjában van a koordináció, az irányítás, és a ritmus. – Felismered a zenét, amit választottam? 

– Halványan – válaszolt szemöldökét ráncolva a partnere. – Liszt, vagy Bít-liszt? 

Ó, mennyire imádta a csavaros humorérzékét. Habár sok esetben – mint most is – nem tudta biztosan, hogy vajon tényleg viccel-e, de ez is hozzátartozott a sötét, rejtélyes aurájához. 

– Valami olyasmi. – Amikor a másik mintha a messzeségbe bámult volna, megütögette a vállát. – Perselus? 

A férfi kicsit ingerülten válaszolt. 

– Igen?! 

Hát, igen, mindig is tudta, hogy Perselus tűnődő, búskomor típus. Ez először megijesztette, mert olyan embernek látszott, aki soha nem engedné meg egy másik emberi lénynek, hogy közel kerüljön hozzá, kivéve pusztán testi értelemben. Most már tudta, hogy hagyta magát megtéveszteni a nyers külsőségektől. De miután a férfi örökbe fogadta azt a két fiút, és nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy imádja őket, végre meglátta Perselus Piton gyöngéd oldalát. 

Azt kívánt, bárcsak Harry Potter is felvette volna a Mugliismeretet, mert akkor kétszer annyi oka lenne kapcsolatba lépni vele. Örült, amikor Draco hozzá fordult a nyár folyamán, és megkérdezte, hogy mit tehetne, hogy fel tudjon készülni a RAVASZ vizsgára. Remélte, hogy erre építve egy kissé jobban megismerheti Perselust. 

De kiderült, hogy ez nem működik. 

Legalábbis eddig úgy hitte, hogy nem fog. De most, hogy Perselus éppen őt választotta az összes jelen lévő boszorkány közül... hát, mindig tudta, hogy időbe fog telni, nagyon sok időbe, mire közeli kapcsolatot lehet kialakítani egy olyan emberrel, mint Perselus. 

– Draco nagyon jól szerepel a Mugliismereten – mondta most. – Ritkán volt hasonlóan mohó, lelkes diákom. 

– Tudomásomra jutott, hogy nemrég elmulasztotta egy esszé határidejét. 

– Igen, de hát az várható volt. Sok téves ismerettel került hozzám, és a többieknél többet kell dolgoznia, hogy lépést tudjon tartani. – Nem tehetett róla, de mosolyognia kellett attól, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy milyen sok alkalommal maradt ott Draco az óra után, hogy feltegye neki a kérdéseit. – Nagyon el van rá szánva, hogy megtanulja az anyagot. Nagyszerű fiú!

– Le akarja tenni a RAVASZ-t – mondta mogorván Perselus. – Auror szeretne lenni. 

– Nekem az volt a benyomásom, hogy az érdeklődése sokkal személyesebb volt. 

– Ez érthető. – Csak képzelte, vagy Perselus hangja hirtelen valóban túl selymes lett? De ez azonnal értelmet nyert, amikor a férfi folytatta. Érthető módon érzékeny volt a fia vérségi kötelékeire. – Draco eltökélten törekszik arra, hogy őt ne lehessen összekeverni Lucius Malfoyal, vagy a többi vértisztaság-mániással. 

Charity oldalra pillantott. Igen, hátborzongató volt a hasonlóság. 

– Szegény fiú – mondta lágyan. – Úgy felnőni, hogy ilyen rettenetes meggyőződést nevelnek bele. Nagyon kedves volt tőled, hogy igazi otthont adtál neki, Perselus. 

– Az igazat megvallva ő és Harry adtak nekem egyet. 

Charity bólintott. 

– Tudod, Draco állandóan kéri, hogy legyen még több mugli főzőóra, de egyszerűen nem jut rá több idő, ha követem a RAVASZ tantervet. Biztosan te is tudod, hogy van ez. Túl sok a tanítani való, és nincs elég óra a félévben... 

– Én a saját tanmenetemet követem, nem a Minisztérium nyamvadt elképzelését egy főző-kurzusról. 

Ez nem éppen az a téma volt, ami felé a nő terelni szerette volna a beszélgetést. 

– Igen, hallottam, hogy összeszólalkoztál velük... 

– Tulajdonképpen a legtöbb követelményből kivették a Bájitaltan RAVASZ-t, és kijelentették, hogy tőlem egy RBF is elegendő – szakította félbe Perselus. – Azt hiszem ez azt bizonyítja, hogy fafejek a tantermen kívül is léteznek. 

– De bizonyos szempontból jótékony hatása is volt. Így csak olyan RAVASZ szintű diákjaid vannak, akik valóban szeretnék megtanulni a tárgyat, nem? 

A kísérletének, hogy megenyhítse a férfit, semmi hatása nem volt. Perselus mogorván nézett rá. 

– Ha nincs a Minisztérium hülyesége, akkor Harry nem változtathatta volna meg a tantervét. 

_Ó!_ Charity hallott erről egy keveset. Egy-két napig ez volt a beszédtéma a tanári karban. Harry Potter, aki képtelen visszaemlékezni az örökbefogadására, leadta a Bájitaltant az apja és az igazgató tanácsa ellenére. 

– De, gondolom, most már javul a helyzet kettőtök között? 

Perselus megint elnézett a válla fölött, úgy tűnt, szemmel tartja Harryt. Igazán odaadó apa volt.

– Igen, javul. 

Charity szeretett volna részleteket is hallani, de figyelmeztette magát, hogy Perselus általában zárkózott. Azon felül, bárki számára lelombozó lehet egy elidegenedett fiúval való kapcsolatról beszélni. De legalább most megfelelő lehetőség adódott. 

– Miért nem jöttök el a lakrészembe mind a hárman Karácsony után? – kérdezte derűsen. – Akkor lenne lehetőségem több dolgot is tanítani Dracónak a mugli ételekről. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy... 

– Ó, de, de! – nógatta. – Gondolkodj rajta, Perselus. A szünet után majd válaszolsz. 

A dalnak ebben a pillanatban vége lett. Perselus egy fura kis biccentés után úgy fordult el, mintha hirtelen húszféle tenni valója akadna a következő tíz percben. 

Charity sóhajtott, de azt mondta magának, hogy nem szabad feladnia a reményt. Soha nem is számított arra, hogy Perselus könnyű eset lesz. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Mr Weasley! – mondta Minerva a legszigorúbb hangján. – Ez teljességgel tűrhetetlen! Jöjjön ki azonnal az asztal alól! 

Megjósolható módon a kölyök vörös képpel mászott elő, és nem csak azért, mert fájdalmai voltak a... na ott. _Ezt_ a gondolatot Minervának nem kellett befejeznie. Elég csak annyit mondani, hogy azért is vörös volt a képe, mert az arca és a homloka bőségesen össze volt maszatolva rúzzsal. 

– Hát igen, kicsit elragadtattuk magunkat – mondta feltápászkodva. 

– Miss Brown, ön is másszon ki onnét! 

Amikor mindketten előtte álltak, keresztbe tette a karjait és rájuk szegezte a tekintetét. 

– Ez egy bál, nem egy bordély. Nem voltam elég világos az előbb? 

– Ön csak azt mondta, hogy ne sajátítsuk ki a fagyöngyöt – mondta Weasley. 

_Van képe! Hogy a kamaszok néha milyen hihetetlenül pofátlanok!_

– Nem kellene kifejtenem ezt – mondta fagyos hangon – , de maguk ketten elég szégyenteljesen viselkednek ahhoz, hogy megtegyem. A padló nem megfelelő helyszín a csókolózáshoz. Terítő alatt, vagy sem, gyalázatos bemutatót tartottak, és én ezt nem fogom ennyiben hagyni. Világos? 

– Igen, tanárnő – motyogott Weasley. 

A lány csak nagy tehén-szemekkel nézett rá, mintha az élet minden kérdésére tudná a választ. 

– Nos, ez fejenként három büntetőmunka Mr. Fricsnél. _Külön_ letöltve, és ha még egyszer beszélnem kell magukkal, arra a szüleik jelenlétében fog sor kerülni. 

Ez végre eljutott a kölyökig, mert nyelt egyet. 

Minerva egy utolsó baljóslatú pillantást vetett mindkettőjükre, majd otthagyta őket, és közben majdnem összeütközött Perselusszal. 

– Minerva – mondta a kollégája, sokkal gyorsabban, mint ahogy általában beszélni szokott. – Felkérhetlek egy táncra? 

Ő felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét és merőn megnézte.

– Tessék??? 

– Tánc. Azt hiszem, ismered a fogalmat – krákogta Perselus. – Az a pletyka járja, hogy valahányszor Albus megrendezi ezeket a kis ünnepségeket, addig tanítgatod a griffendéleseket, amíg nem ismerik az alapokat. Úgyhogy... táncolj velem! 

A nő másik szemöldöke is csatlakozott az elsőhöz. 

– Talán neked is szükséged van egy kis leckére, hogy hogyan illik _felkérni_ egy hölgyet. – De amikor észrevette, hogy Charity közeledik a férfi háta mögött, már értette. – Vagy abban, hogy hogyan menekülj el egy hölgy elől. 

Perselus lehalkította a hangját. 

– _Vacsorát_ akar főzni nekem _._

Ezt olyan hangsúllyal mondta, mintha a másik meg akarná mérgezni. 

Minerva felnevetett. Nem tehetett róla, de megenyhült attól, hogy vannak, akik elég fiatalok ahhoz, hogy ilyen problémáik legyenek. Karon fogta Perselust, és néhány méterrel arrébb vezette a táncparkett széle mentén, egy szép boszorkányhoz, aki korban inkább Pitonhoz illő volt. 

Egy olyan boszorkányhoz, aki ma este – elég rendkívül módon – bebizonyította, hogy tényleg van szoknyája is. 

– Maura – mondta kedvesen. – Perselusnak szüksége van egy táncpartnerre. 

Egymás felé nyomta őket, majd megfordult, és, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, leporolta a kezeit. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– A bocsánatodat kérem – mondta Perselus, miközben a nő mögé, és kicsit balra nézett. – Nem akartam tolakodó lenni. 

Maura viszont kinyújtotta a kezét, és kissé megrázta a fejét. 

– Ne butáskodj már. Megértem, hogy miért kell táncolnod. – Egy gyors oldalpillantás arrafelé, ahol Lucius álldogált, és a szemeiben fellobbanó rosszindulatú fény elmondta a többit. 

– Hát igen – mondta Perselus, megfogva a kezét.

 _Épp olyan könnyedén mozog, ahogy emlékszem_ , gondolta Perselus, miközben egyre beljebb vezette őt a tömegbe, a fiai felé. Draco és Miss Granger az előbb szünetet tartottak, de most már visszajöttek a táncparkettre. 

Charitytől eltérően Maura nem érezte szükségét, hogy fecsegéssel töltsön ki minden szabad másodpercet. Ő csak akkor beszélt, amikor valami hasznos mondani valója volt. Perselus teljes szívből támogatta a józanságát. 

– Draco nagyon odavan a vadászgörényéért – mondta a nő, amikor egy madárról szóló csörömpölő hangú dal befejeződött, és egy lágyabb, dúdolósabb kezdődött. – Bocsánatot kérek tőled, Perselus az iránta tanúsított korábbi viselkedésemért. Legalább annak a lehetőségét el kellett volna ismernem, hogy túlnőtt azon az utálatos fiún, aki megpróbálta lemészároltatni Csikócsőrt. 

– Tőle kellene bocsánatot kérned, nem tőlem. 

– Már megtettem. 

– És csak a pontosság kedvéért... Nem ő próbálta lemészároltatni a hipogriffet, ő csak panaszkodott Luciusnak, aki túlreagálta a dolgot. 

– Draco pedig kint időzött a sorsdöntő pillanatban, mert látni akarta Csikócsőr lefejezését. 

_Nahát!_ Perselus erről nem tudott, de amikor emlékezetébe idézte az elkényeztetett tizenhárom éves Dracót, ezt nagyon is el tudta hinni róla. 

– A fiaimnak sok hibájuk van, és én ismerem is őket, semmi szükség rá, hogy ezt kihangsúlyozd. 

– Pont azt akartam kiemelni, hogy mennyit változott – mondta könnyedén Maura, miközben engedett partnere vezetésének, és irányt változtattak a táncparketten. – Ahogyan te magad is. 

– Bárkit megváltoztat, ha fejest ugrik a dolgokba, és gyerekei lesznek. 

– Nem tudhatom. Egyszer azt hittem, hogy meg fogom tudni... de nem. 

A hangja nem egyszerűen könnyed, de szándékosan nemtörődöm. Mintha valaki olyan mélyen megsebezte volna, hogy azóta se tért volna magához, de túl büszke ahhoz, hogy kimutassa. Perselust hirtelen elfogta a gyanú. 

– Talán egy varázsló jól összetörte a szívedet az Államokban? 

_Már, ha van egyáltalán olyasmid._

– Így is lehet mondani. 

Perselus hirtelen szeretett volna összetörni valamit. Vagy valakit. 

– És ki volt az?! – kérdezte, és a hangszálai megfeszültek. 

– Nem számít – mondta távolságtartó hangon Maura. – Beszéljünk valami kellemesebb dologról, ha egyáltalán beszélgetni akarunk. 

– Rendben – mondta Perselus épp olyan feszesen. 

Ezután teljes csendben táncoltak. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Draco? – kérdezte Hermione. – Jól vagy? 

Nem. Nem volt jól. Elfelejtette, hogy melyik dal következik. Nem kellett volna, az után nem, hogy hányszor hallgatta végig a _Revolvert._ Ez volt Burbage professzor kedvenc albuma, amit a jelek szerint minden idők harmadik legjobb albumának választott néhány nem varázsvilágbeli kiadó, és ahányszor felment hozzá magánórára, a nő mindig lejátszotta neki. 

De elfelejtette, hogy melyik dal következik. 

_Új nap jön, szédelegsz,_

_és minden kedves szava visszacseng neked._

_De nincs már szüksége rád..._

– Igen... jól... persze – válaszolta. Valami másra kell gondolnia. Bármi másra, mindegy, milyen unalmas. Természetesen Hermione báli ruhája távolról sem az. Már a színei is meglepőek, a szabásáról nem is beszélve. – Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy szereted a zöldet ezüsttel. 

_Akarod, kell neked, és nem hiszed el neki, ha mondja, nem szeret,  
Mert teneked kell.... _

– A jégcsapokkal borított fenyőfa inspirálta, nem a Mardekár – mondta Hermione. 

– De hiszen a jégcsapok fehérek. 

– A muglik vékony ezüstös műanyag szalagokat tesznek a fáikra, hogy így jelezzék a jégcsapokat. Azokra gondoltam. 

_Azt mondta: a srác, kit régen ismert nincs is itt már, nem kellesz már..._

_Napod törik, elméd zúg, mind, mit mondott megtölti a fejed, emlékszel rá,_

_Nem felejted őt..._

Egyre nehezebben tudta követni a beszélgetés fonalát, mert csak Rhiannonra tudott gondolni. Ezt a dalt akár róluk, kettőjükről is írhatták volna. Rhiannonnak nem volt szüksége rá... de ő soha, soha nem fogja őt elfelejteni. 

– Tavaly karácsonykor megtudtam, hogy a varázstalan emberek ténylegesen kivágnak fenyőfákat, hogy feldíszítsék őket – mondta, reménytelenül kapkodva bármi után, ami elterelheti a figyelmét. 

_Szemében nincs szerelem, a senkiért el nem hullajtott könny mögött.  
Lehetett volna végtelen...._

– Draco, mi van veled? – szorította meg a karját Hermione, miközben erre a rettenetesen szomorú dalra táncoltak.

Csak most vette észre, hogy a szemei égnek, hogy mindene fáj, és hogy valószínűleg tíz másodpercnyire áll attól, hogy valódi könnyekkel alázza meg magát, pont Lucius előtt! 

Nem az igazi Lucius... de _olyan érzés_ , mintha ő lenne. 

Most először, Draco felfogta, hogy milyen lehet mostanában Harry élete. Az a valóság, amiben élt, számára nem látszott igazinak. Dracónak épp az ellenkezője okozta a problémát. 

Ezt nem tudta elmagyarázni Hermione-nak, ilyen nyilvános helyen semmiképp, de a lány amúgy sem erre kérdezett rá. 

– A dal – mondta halkan. – A szövege. 

– Jaj! 

– Nem tudok... – egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy mit akart mondani. – Hermione... itt az idő! 

Partnere azonnal megértette és elkezdte játszani a szerepét. Rebbenő kézzel a melléhez kapott és felnyögött:

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez bölcs dolog? 

– Igen – mondta vadul Draco. _Ez az én napom, hogy kiálljak azért, ami helyes. Lucius Malfoy fejéhez vágjam hogy én, meg Hermione... bár azt kívánom, bárcsak Rhiannon lenne az, akiért harcba szállok. És az, hogy az arc mögött nem Lucius van, egy fikarcnyit sem érdekel, mert úgy fogom érezni, mintha ő lenne... mert nem lesz még egy ilyen pillanat, amikor elmondhatom annak az embernek, hogy pontosan mit is gondolok az értékítéletéről és az erkölcseiről._ – Ott van Harry. Szóljunk neki is, hogy itt az idő! 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

_A jelenet Luciusszal szörnyű volt,_ gondolta Perselus, szorosan tartva Harryt. _Jobb lenne, ha Draco is mellettem lenne, de így sincs egyedül; Miss Grangerrel van._

_Mindent egybevetve ő egy elég higgadt kisasszony, és most még jobb, hogy ő is be volt avatva a tervbe... habár beszélnem kellene vele arról, milyen siralmas volt a színjáték, amit produkált._

A Nagyterem felénél Harry elkezdte elhúzni a karját. Perselus azonnal elengedte, bár legszívesebben továbbra is fogta volna Harryt, aki nehezen lélegzett, és eléggé betegnek tűnt. 

– Hát ez aztán...

– Igen. Jól vagy? 

– Én... Csak egy kis levegőre van szükségem. – Bizonyítékként zihált néhányat, a száját nagyra tátva. Perselus alig bírta megállni, hogy ne rángassa haza, és ne gondoskodjon egy oxigénes bájitalról. – És egy kis időre, hogy gondolkodjak, azt hiszem. 

Mielőtt Harry azt mondhatta volna, hogy alig bírja elhinni, hogy Remus ilyen kegyetlenül beszélt, Perselus oldalvást rápillantott és emlékeztette őt a színjátékra, amihez tartaniuk kell magukat. 

– Valóban megrázó, hogy egyesek milyen gonoszak tudnak lenni a saját hús-vér rokonukkal. 

Mintha nem tudná elviselni a gondolatát, Harry elkezdett valakit keresni, nyújtózkodva, hogy átlásson a talárok és a fejek fölött.

– Vissza kellene mennem Lunához. Látod őt valahol? 

_Luna. Harry korábban a barátnőjének nevezte ezt a fiatal boszorkányt._ Tudta, hogy hízelgőnek kellene éreznie, amiért Harry a bizalmába avatta, de ezt az érzést beárnyékolta két másik. _Először is, Harry csak azért szólta el magát, mert �Lucius Malfoy" megjelenése felizgatta, másodszor... Miss Lovegood annyira kiszámíthatatlan, hogy komoly aggodalmat jelent bármelyik felelősségteljes apa számára. Nem olyan kiegyensúlyozott, mint Hermione Granger. Most is mit csinál?!_

– Úgy tűnik, hogy az egyik varázs-fa alsó ágával beszélget. 

– A csincsellérekhez beszél, akik segítettek a díszítésben.

Harry úgy mondta ezt, mintha teljesen el is hinné. 

_Remélem, félreértem, és Harry csak viccelődik a kisasszonyon._ Piton mindent megtett, hogy ne vágjon pofákat, de sejtette, hogy kudarcot vall. 

– Ja, tényleg. Akkor menj vissza hozzá.

Éppen arrafelé sétált Ronald Weasley és egy griffendéles csirke, kart karba öltve, a lány kuncogott, és úgy simogatta Weasley mellkasát, ami enyhén szólva is illetlen volt. _Aha, Lavender Brown a csirke neve, az elmúlt hat év legalacsonyabb RBF pontszámával, de ez nem meglepő, olyan lány, aki minden esszéjében, megátalkodottan a szerelmi bájitalokat tárgyalja._ Mivel annyira butuska volt, Perselus felemelte a hangját és előre hajolt, kijelentve a nyilvánvalót Harrynek, de az összes jelen lévő fül számára is: – Figyelni fogok rátok! 

Harry, ahelyett, hogy rögtön elindult volna megkeresni a társnőjét – vagy a barátnőjét, Perselus feltételezte, hogy így kellene neveznie őt –, bólintott, majd tétovázott egy pillanatig. 

– Uram... Vagyis Perselus! Én... köszönöm! 

Tisztában volt vele, hogy akaratán kívül nagyot nőtt a fia szemében, de Harry megjegyzésének többi része még zavaróbb volt. Nem akart köszönetet, persze, hogy nem – és az _ő Harryje_ ezt pontosan tudta. Ez az új, félidegen, aki kevésbé volt ismerős, de nem kevésbé szeretett... Perselus kinyújtotta a kezét, mert meg akarta őt érinteni, de mint annyi minden más, lehetetlen volt ebben a pillanatban.

Visszahúzta a kezét... mielőtt Harrynek lehetősége lett volna elhúzódni.

– Semmi szükség megköszönni. 

– Hát, azért köszönöm. Azt, hogy... 

Perselus tudta, hogy mit, és nem akarta hallani. Fájdalmas volt látni ezt a Harryt, aki azt hitte, hogy nem érdemli meg egy szülő szeretetét és figyelmét, ezt a Harryt, aki hálás volt a legcsekélyebb figyelemért is, azért a figyelemért, amiben minden normális szülő gondolkodás nélkül részesítené. De nem szakította félbe. A némasággal való büntetés hetei után nem bírta. Egy olyan Harry, aki hajlandó beszélni, legyen szó bármiről, ajándék, amit becsülni és védeni kell. 

– Hát, amiért tudtad, hogy ez ma este nehéz lesz. 

_Persze, hogy tudtam. Ismerlek téged..._

De azért nem fenyegetett az a veszély, hogy ezt ki is mondja. Harry elfordult, mielőtt megtehette volna, léptei abba az irányba vitték, ahol Miss Lovegood a fához beszélt. 

_Egy fához beszélni, de most komolyan! Harry jobbat is találhatna._

Perselus csak remélte, hogy a fa – vagy Merlin bocsássa meg, a �csincsellérek" – nem beszélnek vissza. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Minerva állkapcsa megfeszült, amikor meglátta a fagyöngyöt a Nagyterem túloldalán. Megint Weasley és Brown, azok után, hogy kimondottan figyelmeztette őket, hogy hagyják abba! 

Elindult feléjük, cikk-cakk vonalban haladva a táncolók között, rengeteg időt adva a nyalakodó párnak, hogy észrevegyék a jövetelét, és szétrebbenjenek. 

De semmi nem használt. Azok csak egymást látták. 

Már majdnem a fagyöngynél volt, amikor valami történt. 

– Reducto! – csendült Perselus hangja valahol a háta mögött. 

Minerva épp időben pördült meg, hogy lássa az erőteljes varázslat villanását, ahogy az keresztülrepült a levegőn Remus Lupin irányába, aki a titkos feladata részeként vett részt a bálon. De azt is tudta, hogy most ennél többről van szó, mert Albusnak olyan pillantás volt a szemében, ami mindig azt jelentette, hogy van egy terve. 

Hogy pontosan mi ez a terv, arról fogalma sem volt. Ha Albus azt akarta volna, hogy ő is bármilyen szerepet játsszon benne, akkor őt is tájékoztatta volna. A tény, hogy kihagyta belőle, azt jelenti, hogy a Rend érdekében természetesen, a szokásos önmagaként kell viselkednie. 

Amit meg is tett, sietősen indulva feléjük. Mielőtt azonban egy lépést is tehetett volna, a helyzet rosszabbra fordult. Sokkal rosszabbra. 

�Lucius Malfoy" nekiütközött Harry Potternek, aki ugyanannál a büféasztalnál állt. Volt egy fél másodpercnyi szünet, azután pedig bekövetkezett az elképzelhetetlen. Mindketten eltűntek egy, a Nagytermen végigsöprő mágiakitörésben, ami megolvasztotta a padlózatot borító havat. 

De milyen terv része lehet az, amiben Lupin úgy tesz, mintha elrabolná Harryt? Milyen terv követelné Perselustól, hogy megtámadja Lupint? 

Hacsak... semmi nem az, aminek látszik, és az a személy, aki �Lucius Malfoy"-ként parádézott, egyáltalán nem Remus Lupin! 

A torkához emelte a pálcáját, és létrehozott egy _Sonorus_ -t. 

– Albus! – kiáltotta. – Harry Potter _eltűnt!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------– 

Hamarosan _:  
_"Harmincadik Fejezet: Ajtók" 

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

**Aspen in the Sunlight** , az író 

**Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

Arwen, Lafan, Quercus, Visan, Szilvye – fordítók

Quercus, Feketekavics – béta 

  



	30. Chapter 30

Egy Páratlan Család

Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight 

Fordította: Fekete Kavics

Béta: Arwen 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harmincadik fejezet:

Ajtók

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry hosszú másodpercekig csak ült az ágyon, és próbált rájönni, hogy tudna kiszabadulni és elmenekülni. Úgy érezte, hogy a falak lassan körülfogják és kiszorítják belőle a szuszt. 

Nem, ami még rosszabb, pont a falak azok, amik megóvják őt attól, ami odakint várja, attól a végzettől, amely túl rettenetes ahhoz, hogy el tudja képzelni. Nem tudta, hogy mi van odakint, csak annyit tudott biztosan, hogy az rossz lesz neki, nagyon rossz, a lehető legrosszabb. 

Már levegő után kapkodott, és mindkét kezét a torkához kapta, amikor a fullasztó érzés hirtelen eltűnt, és ugyanabban a pillanatban egy nehéz vasajtónak tűnő retesz csukódott be az elméjében. 

Újra tudott lélegezni az orrán és a száján keresztül. Addig észre sem vette, hogy mennyire remeg, amíg kezének-lábának reszketése hirtelen meg nem szűnt. Úgy érezte, kezd nevetségessé válni. 

Szóval csapdába került. Egy kőfalú szobában van, ahol csak egy ágy és egy nem működő kandalló árválkodik, és ahonnan nem lehet varázslattal menekülni. Akkor kell, hogy legyen más módja a szökésnek. 

Harry felugrott az ágyról és a kis szoba távolabbi oldalához ment, ahol két fal olyan éles szögben találkozott, mint egy tortaszelet két oldala. Ott leguggolt a padlóra és tenyerével ütögetni kezdte a legalsó követ, azután az efölöttit, és a következőt, egymás után, ameddig csak elérte. Néhány kő túl magasan volt, azokat csak úgy tudta volna elérni, ha egy lebegtetőbűbájjal felemeli önmagát, de az ő V _ingardium_ -ja soha nem volt elég erőteljes ahhoz, hogy saját súlyát felemelje. 

Kár, hogy nincs meg az a sötét ereje, amiről beszéltek neki. Csak lenne meg, robbantana magának egy olyan kivezető utat, hogy csak na, ahelyett, hogy itt köveket kopogtat, és közben reménykedik, hogy kinyílik valami titkos átjáró. Mivel jobb terve nem volt, újra leguggolt, és kopogtatni kezdte az előző melletti téglákat sorban, egymás után tovább, alulról felfelé. 

Már az egyik fal egyharmadánál tartott, amikor egy recsegő zaj megállította. Megperdült, és pálcáját a kandallóra szegezte. Tűz lobbant fel ott, ahol előtte semmi nem volt, és ez csak azt jelenthette, hogy... 

A következő pillanatban embermagasságba törtek fel a lángok, és valaki megjelent bennük, de csak annyi látszott a táncoló lángok között, hogy a köntöse fekete. 

Harry ugrásra készen figyelt, mert nem tudta, ki jön, vagy mit kell majd tennie ahhoz, hogy életben maradjon, és sértetlenül kijusson innen. 

A lángok olyan hirtelen tűntek el a kandallóból, mintha egy mágikus porszívó szippantotta volna vissza a rostélyba, és amikor Harry meglátta, hogy Piton lép ki a kandallóból, nagy megkönnyebbüléssel kiáltott fel: 

– Tanár úr! Hála az égnek! Ugye ki tud juttatni... 

Bármit is akart még mondani, vagy tenni, nem volt rá módja, mert Piton két hosszú lépéssel mellette termett, és szorosan átölelte. Harry úgy megdöbbent, majdnem felsikoltott. Csak Sirius ölelte így magához valaha, és ha Piton tett is ilyet, Harry ennek emlékét csak nagyon halványan tudta volna felidézni. 

– De... Ne... 

El is akarta őt taszítani magától, meg nem is. Azt akarta, hogy az a kéz ne paskolja a hátát, és ne simogassa a fejét, de azt is, hogy ölelje ugyanúgy tovább. És az akarta, hogy... De mielőtt rájött volna, hogy mit is akar pontosan, nagy recsegés-ropogással újra felcsaptak a lángok, és Dumbledore lépett ki közülük. 

Piton máshogy reagált, mint amire Harry számított. Kibontakozott ugyan az ölelésből, de nem húzódott el tőle. 

Harry volt az, aki kiugrott a férfi keze közül, és azonnal pálcát rántott. _A francba, előbb is gondolhattam volna rá! Piton helyett alighanem egy csaló jött, olyan, aki tud az örökbefogadásról, és azt hiszi, hogy Piton egy gyengéd, szerető apa, pedig erről szó nincs._

– Ki az ördög küldte magukat, és miért hoztak engem ide?– kérdezte, és közben hol Pitonra, hol az igazgatóra nézett. Mi lehet a tervük, eljátsszák, hogy megmentik őt, és miután gyanútlanul kifecsegi a Rend titkait, megkínozzák vagy megölik, vagy mindkettő? 

– Tökéletes helyzetfelismerés– mondta kissé színpadiasan az, aki Dumbledore-nak nézett ki.– Igenis gondolnod kell egy ilyen esetre is, gyermekem! Ez teljesen természetes! 

A „gyermekem” Harryt még óvatosabbá tette. Ez túlságosan is dumbledore-os volt. Ha csaló, a következő dobása a citrompor lesz! 

– Pofa be!– vicsorgott Harry.– És válaszolj! Ki vagy? 

– Nehéz lesz egyszerre csendben maradni és válaszolni– mondta a másik csaló, aki Pitonnak adta ki magát, rögtön be is bizonyítva, hogy alaposan tanulmányozta Piton beszédét, gondolkodásmódját és viselkedését, hogy könnyebben megkörnyékezhesse Harryt.– Aggodalmaidat lecsillapítandó, például megemlíthetném, hogy „tanár úrnak” szólítottál engem, amikor beléptem ide, pedig van köztünk egy megállapodás, hogy „Perselus”-nak fogsz szólítani, igaz? 

Harry három másodperc múlva már vágta is rá: 

– Bárki rájöhetett erre, aki együtt látott minket mostanában! 

A csaló, vagy talán tényleg Piton, sóhajtott. 

– Akkor most meg fogom alázni magam a munkaadóm előtt azáltal, hogy elismerem, hogy egyszer megláttál engem a Merengőben egy kopott és nem éppen makulátlan fehérneműben. 

_Hoppá!_ Harry nyelt egy nagyot. Ezt a történetet soha még csak el se suttogta egyetlen teremtett léleknek sem, és nem tudta elképzelni Pitonról sem, hogy ilyet tegyen. Ezt tényleg csak ők ketten tudhatták. 

– Ezek szerint mégiscsak ön az. Sajnálom uram. Ööö... Perselus. 

– Én pedig emlékeztetnélek arra, hogy annyira aggódtál azon, hogy hová akart téged eredetileg beosztani a Teszlek Süveg, hogy erről még másodéves korodban is vitatkoztál vele– mondta Dumbledore halvány mosollyal, ami el is tűnt az arcáról, amint Pitonhoz fordult.– Meg kell kérdezzelek, hogy miért mutattál Harrynek a Merengőben olyat, aminek bármi köze van a hiányos öltözethez, ez ugyanis illetlenségnek tűnik.

Piton először mogorván Harryre, aztán valahová a mennyezet irányába nézett. 

– Nem én mutattam neki olyat. Pont azért vettem ki az emlékeim közül, hogy meg ne lássa. 

Dumbledore-nak a szeme se rebbent, csak ennyit szólt: 

– Harry. Azt hittem már kinőtted az ilyen viselkedést. 

_Nem lehet igaz_ , gondolta Harry, _hogy ilyesmire pazaroljuk a drága időt_. 

– Talán ha a megmentésemre koncentrálnánk, ha kérhetném! A kandallón keresztül nem tudtam távozni, maguk meg csak úgy bejöttek... jajistenem! Remélem, nem estünk mindhárman csapdába! 

– Senki nem esett csapdába. Továbbra is a Roxfortban vagyunk– szólt közbe az igazgató.– És nagyon sajnálom, de nem számítottam rá, hogy a Zsupszkulcs pont ebbe a különös szobába hoz. Nem akartalak megijeszteni. 

Harry csak pislogott. 

– Nem számított rá? A maga tudásával nem számított rá? 

– Pedig ami lehetséges...– kezdte Piton, de Dumbledore megrázta a fejét. 

– Ne most, fiam! A Zsupszkulcsnak az volt az utasítása, hogy Perselus lakosztályába vigyen téged, és mi... tényleg itt vagyunk. 

– De hát mi nem is... Ugye, Perselus? 

Piton összefonta a karját, és kelletlenül válaszolt, mintha harapófogóval húzták volna ki belőle. 

– Ez a lakásom egy különálló része, Harry. 

Harry először csak értetlenül pislogott, aztán alaposan körülnézett. 

– Miért nincs ajtó? 

– Így nem tudnak zavarni, a kandalló pedig jól le van védve, ahogy azt magad is észrevetted. 

– Miért nem a rendes hálószobádat véded le, hogy ne zavarjon semmi? 

– A lakosztályom tele van zavaró dolgokkal. 

_Kivéve ezt a szobát. Itt aztán semmi, még egy könyv se, amit olvashatna_. 

– Gondolom, ide meditálni jössz... vagy valami ilyesmi. 

– Igen, valami olyasmi– vonta meg a vállát Piton, és ez a mozdulat jól kifejezte, milyen kellemetlen neki erről beszélni. Valahogy nem olyan embernek nézett ki, mint aki meditálni szokott, főleg az alapján, ahogy azt az ''ürítsd ki az elméd'' hülyeséget próbálta tanítani Harrynek. 

Vagy talán nem is volt akkora hülyeség, hiszen abban az évben, amire nem emlékszik, olyan jól megtanulta, hogy már figyelnie sem kell rá tudatosan, megy magától. És ami a jól kiürített elmét illeti... 

– Vissza kellene térnünk a Nagyterembe– mondta Piton és a pálcáját a kandalló felé lendítette, zöld szikrákat szórva a tűzhelybe. 

Ez Harrynek is eszébe juthatott volna. 

– A barátaim azóta tutira kiakadtak, és Luna... 

_Hát Luna biztos nem. Ha látta is az emberrablást, nem lett tőle ideges. Legfeljebb arra gondol, hogy egy csillagászati konferenciára mentem, vagy valami hasonló helyre._

– Nem így van– mondta az igazgató.– Bátorkodtam visszahoppanálni a Nagyterembe és beszéltem Minervával. A barátaid azóta értesültek arról, hogy jól vagy. 

– Honnan tudta, hogy itt vagyok? 

Dumbledore szokásos mosolya még kedvesebb lett. 

– Egyszerű, fiam. Előre küldtem Perselust, és ha nem lettél volna itt, azonnal visszatér és leordítja a szakállamat, hogy miért nem vigyáztam eléggé a szeretett fiára. 

Szeretett fiára? Harry addigra már elfogadta, hogy Piton szereti őt– persze csak olyan Piton-módra– de hogy ez igazi szeretet lenne, az azért túlzás, ugye? Megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Aha, értem. Hát akkor... talán vissza kellene menni. 

– Ha bármi kérdésed volna apádhoz... 

– Albus!– szólt Piton.– Ne szóljon bele! 

_Furcsa. Pitonra nem jellemző, hogy bárkire is rászólna, amiért az apámnak nevezi őt. Talán próbálja tartani magát a megállapodásunkhoz, hogy ő most csak a barátom? Hát, az jó lenne. Ha jobban belegondolok, igenis van egy kérdésem._

– Ha lenne kedves megmondani Lunának, hogy hamarosan látjuk egymást– kérte meg az igazgatót. 

– Igen, tényleg fontos, hogy ne hanyagoljuk el az ifjú hölgyeket.– Dumbledore halkan kuncogott.– Előre, hát! Várlak benneteket perceken belül a bál forgatagában.– Azzal eltűnt a hatalmas zöld lángok között. 

– Akkor kérdezek– szólt Harry.– Soha nem említetted ezt a helyet. 

– Ez egy kijelentés volt, nem egy kérdés. 

– Muszáj kötekedni? Te is tudod, hogy _ez_ itt a kérdés. És még egy: Leülhetek az ágyadra? Igaz, ültem már rajta. Bocsáss meg, de akkor még nem tudtam, hogy a tiéd. 

– Ne kérj bocsánatot. 

Harry leült, mert Piton intett neki, hogy csak nyugodtan. 

– Feltételezem, hogy nem tudod, mi lett közben Remusszal. És mielőtt újra kezdené, hogy ez sem kérdő mondat, nos... barátok ilyet nem mondanak uram... Akarom mondani: Perselus. 

– Nem tudom biztosan– mondta Piton kissé tétovázva. Letépett egy gombot a dísztalárjáról, és székké változtatta. _Szánalmas. Ahelyett hogy ő is leült volna az ágyra._ – De megkérlek, ne aggódj emiatt. Lupin már rég nem lenne életben, ha nem játszaná tökéletesen a szerepét. 

_Tökéletesen_? Harry megborzongott. 

– Igen, de amit mondott... Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Remus képes lenne... 

– Nem eshet ki a szerepéből.– Piton elkomorodott.– Beleértve azt is, hogy házimanókat terrorizál, például üti-rúgja őket. Ez egy ilyen szerep. 

– De akkor is: ilyet mondani nekem! 

– Az tulajdonképpen dicséret volt a részéről. Lupin mindig is tudatában volt annak, hogy számodra milyen elkeserítő, hogy folyamatosan gyengének kell mutatnod magadat, miközben minden voltál, csak gyenge nem. Azt kell mondanom, ma este azon az egy módon, ahogy megtehette, kifejezte az elismerését. 

Így már érthetőbb. Végül is, a Lucius alakú Remus nyilvánosan nem fejezheti ki iránta az elismerését. El kellett érnie, hogy a tettei magukért beszéljenek, ugyanakkor passzoljanak egy olyan emberhez, mint Lucius. Harry még az emléktől is megborzongott. 

– De a szavak, amik a zsupszkulcsot indították... 

– Nem hallottam. 

Harryt a rosszullét környékezte, hogy ki kell mondania. 

– Azt suttogta, hogy ''Most meghalsz!''. 

– Ó!– Piton annyira előre hajolt, hogy már a szék peremén ült, kezei szorosan összekulcsolva, annyira figyelt Harryre.– Úgy vélem, ez vagy Voldemortnak szólt, amikor később be kell róla számolnia, vagy azoknak, akik kihallgathatnak titeket. 

– De hiszen csak suttogta! 

– Igen, de nem a testvéred az egyetlen a diákok között, aki tökélyre fejlesztette a hallgatózó bűbájokat, és ezt Lupin is, az igazgató is tudja. Egyik sem merte kockáztatni, hogy megváltoztassa a zsupszkulcsot indító szavakat, ha ez Lupint irányodban kevésbé gyűlölködőnek mutatja. 

– Na igen,– mondta komoran Harry, és próbálta a gondolatait valami vidámabb dolog felé terelni, de nem sok olyan jutott az eszébe.– Miért dobtál akkor _Reducto_ -t Lupinra? Mert annak csak akkor lett volna értelme, ha ő tényleg Lucius lenne. Egy percig úgy éreztem, mintha Remus nem is lenne önmaga. 

Piton nyugtalanul izgett-mozgott és két kézzel markolta a széke karfáit. 

– Hinned kell nekem. Lucius Malfoy valóban meghalt, Harry. 

– Hiszek neked, de...– Harry nyelt egyet.– De, mi van, ha tévedsz? Ugyanis, korábban is nagyot tévedtél. Nem is egyszer. 

– Azt hiszem, úgy érted, veled kapcsolatban. 

– Úgy bizony!– Harry nem szívesen mondta, de pont ezért kellett kimondania.– Én nem voltam _üdvöske_ , legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy gondoltad. 

– És nem voltál sem elkényeztetett, sem felfuvalkodott– mondta csendesen Piton.– Teljesen félreismertelek téged és a helyzetedet. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy mindig tévedek. Lucius Malfoy halott. Albussal együtt megvizsgáltuk a holttestét, és mielőtt azt mondanád, hogy az ilyen dolgok színlelhetőek, azt kell mondanom, hogy a portréja életre kelt, és a manója, aki mit sem tudott a haláláról, jelentkezett Dracónál szolgálatra. Ez utóbbi két dolog nem történhetett volna meg, ha Lucius még mindig élne. 

Harry még mindig nem tudta elhinni. 

– Biztos? 

– Igen.– Most Piton bizonytalanodott el.– Nem bízol bennem? 

– Hát...– _A fenébe!_ – Nem tudom azt hogyan kellene.– Harry kicsiholt magából egy halvány mosolyt.– Ez nem te vagy. Valahogy más vagy. És én... megszoktam, hogy magamra vagyok utalva és nem számíthatok másra. 

– Ez a szokásod számomra nagyon jól ismert,– sóhajtott Piton,– bár azt hittem, ezen már valamennyire túl vagyunk. Hogy pontosabbak legyünk: nem úgy igaz, hogy boldogulsz egyedül, hanem úgy, hogy meg tudod oldani a problémáidat a felnőttek segítsége nélkül is. A barátaid segítségét például mindig is örömmel fogadtad. 

Harry próbált felfedezni ebben valami gúnyt vagy sértést. 

– Ők igenis jó barátaim! 

– Hogyne– helyeselt Piton semleges hangon. 

Ez a beismerés azért egy icipicit felvidította Harryt. De tényleg csak egy kicsit. 

– Jó, akkor mondd el nekem, hogy miért támadtad meg Remust. Nem jövök rá magamtól, hogy miért bántottad őt, amikor te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy ő mennyire fontos a Rendnek mostanában. 

– Szóval bántottam őt... 

Harry elvörösödött, de csak mondta tovább. 

– Igen, úgy gondolom. Kirúgattad őt, vagy rávetted arra hogy felmondjon, ami egy és ugyanaz. 

– Az egy válasz volt arra, hogy nem vette komolyan a feladatát és súlyos hibát követett el, és akkor még semmi okom nem volt rá, hogy tiszteljem őt. Ma már van, ahogy ezt már mondtam neked. 

_Tényleg mondta._

– És a _Reducto_? 

Piton rendesen visszaült a székére. 

– Azért nem olyan bonyolult... Mondd Harry, mi a következménye annak, ha Lupin nyíltan, ötszáz tanú szeme láttára elrabol, zsupszkulccsal akaratod ellenére elvisz téged? 

– Hűséges Voldemorthoz, mindenki látja. Kirúgják a felügyelő bizottságból.– Harry el nem tudta képzelni, miért kérdi ezt Piton, hiszen mindketten ismerték a tervet. 

– És még?– kérdezte Piton szelíden.– Az emberrablást büntetik, nem? 

– Hoppá! Azkaban? 

– Úgy van. A Rend nem engedheti meg magának, hogy a legfontosabb kéme az Északi-tenger egyik szigetén tengesse napjait, ahová még a Százfűlé-főzetet se lehet utána küldeni. 

– Voldemort leleplezné,– mondta Harry elborzadva– és megölné! 

– Pontosan. Viszont ha „Lucius Malfoy” azt állítaná, hogy azért távozott zsupszkulccsal, mert megtámadták, és csak véletlen volt, hogy eközben éppen hozzád ért, nem kerülne az Azkabanba. Mást mondana a Sötét úrnak, és mást a Wizengamotnak. A gazdája azt látná, hogy tökéletes mardekáros, és kudarcának egyetlen oka, hogy nem számított arra, hogy Dumbledore képes manipulálni a zsupszkulcsokat. Lupint ugyan meg fogják büntetni, de csak módjával. Voldemort nem is számít arra, hogy bármelyik csatlósa felveszi a versenyt egy olyan varázslóval, mint Dumbledore. 

Harry nyelt egyet és végiggondolta, amit csak egy perce tudott meg. 

– Ilyen jól kiépített a védelme, mégis ki fogják rúgni? 

– Úgy bizony.– Piton szeme felragyogott, mint a tejfölös bajszú macskáé.– Albus a Felügyelőbizottság ellen annak saját logikáját fordítja majd: Lucius Malfoy ugyan nem tett kárt senkiben, de ez akár rosszul is elsülhetett volna, ezért nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy maradjon. 

_Ez ugyanaz a logika, mint amikor kitették Dracót_ , gondolta Harry. 

– Mindazonáltal nagyon valószínű, hogy Albusnak nem lesz alkalma szembesíteni őket a múltkor elkövetett hibájukkal– tette hozzá Piton sajnálattal a hangjában.– Lupin viselkedése Miss Grangerrel szemben önmagában elegendő ok lesz az eltanácsolására. 

Harry bólintott. 

– És mi az oka, hogy engem nem avattatok be a terv _Reducto_ részébe? 

– A terv már így is túl bonyolult volt, túl sok szereplővel. 

Harry határozottan egyetértett ezzel. 

– Rájöttél, hogy a zsupszkulcs miért hozott ide engem a lakásod többi része helyett? 

Piton ölbe tett kezei megfeszültek. 

– Nem tudom biztosan. A legnyilvánvalóbb, hogy a varázslat is energia-minimumra törekszik. Ez a szoba egyszerűen közelebb van a Nagyteremhez mint a pincebeli lakosztályom. 

_Ó! Tehát nem a pincében vagyunk..._ Harry többé-kevésbé azt feltételezte, hogy ott vannak. Szinte elképzelhetetlen, hogy Piton bárhol máshol keressen csendet és nyugalmat. Hacsak ennek is nem azokhoz a hatalmas változásokhoz van köze, amelyek azon év során történtek, amire Harry nem emlékszik. Azokhoz a változásokhoz, amik olyan emberré változtatták Pitont, aki meg tudja ölelni Harry Pottert...

– Hát olyan nehéz volt Dracóval és velem élni?– kérdezte fanyarul. 

Piton megrázta a fejét. 

– Habár magamnak való vagyok, de élvezem a társaságot, kivéve, amikor civakodást vagy makacsságot kell elviselni. 

Harry vigyorgott. 

– Makacs lennék? 

– Mindkettőtökre értettem– mondta szárazon Piton.– Azt hiszem, itt az idő, hogy visszamenjünk a bálba. Úgy vélem, az igazgató megnyugtató szavai ellenére a barátaid és a testvéred csak akkor könnyebbülnek meg igazán, ha látnak téged. 

– Jó gondolat.– Harry felállt és leporolta a dísztalárját, de annak nem sok látszata volt. A térdén csupa kosz volt, amiről az jutott eszébe, hogy ide talán még a manók se jöhetnének be, hogy takarítsanak. 

– Szabad?– kérdezte halkan Piton, megvárta amíg Harry bólint, azután egy varázslattal arra késztette a piszokfoltokat, hogy egyben kijöjjenek a ruhából, és leereszkedjenek a padlóra.– Most fogd meg a karomat– szólt rá Harryre, és kinyújtotta felé, miközben belépett a kandallóba.– A kandallóm csak akkor fogad el téged, ha velem együtt jössz. 

Harry tétovázott. Piton csak várt, a sötét szemei úgy néztek, mintha fontolgatna valamit. Mint általában... 

Harry sóhajtott, odalépett hozzá, és a bal alkarjára fektette a kezét, majd szorosan megmarkolta, nehogy a hopp hálózat szétválassza őket, mert ki tudja hol bukkanna fel újra, és ebből neki erre az estére nagyon elege volt. Piton összerezzent a szorítástól, de mire Harry felpillantott rá, már rendezte arcvonásait. A fiú viszont továbbra is úgy érezte, valami baja van.

– Minden rendben? 

– Persze. Roxfort, Nagyterem! 

Mielőtt Harry bármi mást kérdezhetett volna, a kandalló megpörgette őket, feltűnt egy üres, aztán három nagyon is nyüzsgő szoba és csak azután köpte ki őket a Nagyterembe. Illetve csak őt, mert Piton egyszerűen csak kisétált a lángok közül, miközben Harry megbotlott és talán el is esett volna, ha nem kapaszkodik a férfi karjába, amíg vissza nem nyerte az egyensúlyát. 

– Nem lesz semmi baj?– kérdezte halkan Piton.– Úgy vettem észre, hogy nagyon ijesztő lehetett ott találni magad minden előzetes magyarázat és figyelmeztetés nélkül. 

Harry úgy vélte, hogy ezt még az előtt kellett volna megkérdeznie, mielőtt megérkeznek egy olyan szobába, ahol több száz kíváncsi szempár figyeli visszatérésüket. De ettől eltekintve határozottan jól érezte magát. 

– Jól vagyok, de mivel te magasabb vagy, mint én, látod Lunát valahol? 

– Közeledik– mondta halkan Piton.– És most, ha már nincs szükséged rám, akkor... 

– Perselus,– szólt egy női hang.– Az igazgató azt mondta, hogy jól vagytok, de én nem tudtam elhinni, amíg meg nem győződök róla a saját két szememmel! 

Charity Burbage rátette a kezét Piton alkarjára, pont oda, ahol korábban Harry szorította, és ezúttal nem lehetett eltéveszteni a férfi összerándulását. 

– Hol lehet az igazgató?– kérdezte Piton, sikertelenül próbálva lerázni magáról a nő kezét. 

– Harry!– kiáltott Hermione, ahogy odaért hozzá, közvetlenül mögötte Draco és Luna, majd Ron és Lavender.– Jól vagy? 

– Igen, persze!– mondta, és emlékeztette magát, hogy a fedősztorit kell mondania, miközben egy egész tömeg gyűlt köréje, amitől nem lett túl boldog. Legszívesebben visszahátrált volna a kandallóba, és el innen, bárhová.– Egy kicsit megijedtem amikor Lucius Malfoy nekem jött, aztán az a zsupszkulcs... Hát azt hittem, végem, de akkor valami nagyon furcsa dolog történt: a zsupszkulcs elszippantotta őt mellőlem valahová, és én el se hagytam a kastélyt. 

– És hol voltál?– furakodott előre Ron. 

– Természetesen Piton lakosztályában.– Harry még mindig nem tudta, minek nevezze azt a személyes meditálóhelyet, vagy micsodát, de bármi is volt az, nem érezte magát feljogosítva arra, hogy széltében hosszában mindenkinek fecsegjen róla. Pont úgy, ahogy _a Merengőben látott dolgokat sem mondtam el senkinek. Legalábbis senki olyannak, aki nem volt maga is a jelenet egyik szereplője. Annak ellenére, hogy akkor még utáltam Pitont._

_Állj!_

Eddig a szent pillanatig még önmagának sem merte, még önmagának sem tudta bevallani, hogy többé már nem utálja Pitont. Azt természetesen tudta, hogy Piton sem utálja őt úgy, mint valaha, de most rájött, hogy ő maga sem tudja többé utáni a férfit. Egy szikrányit sem. Ha kedvelni nem is tudja, már gyűlölni sem. _Ez érthető. Bele sem egyeztem volna, hogy barátok legyünk, ha még mindig utálnám._

Draco nyafogni kezdett. 

– Úgy aggódtunk érted, a frászt hoztad ránk! Ha legközelebb olyan lesz, mintha elraboltak volna, amikor nem is, legalább egy baglyot küldj, hogy jól vagy! 

Harry persze tudta, hogy Draco csak a szerepét játssza, ahogy a terv előírja számára, hiszen a másik fiú is tudta előre, hogy ''Lucius'' megpróbálja zsupszkulccsal elvinni őt, úgyhogy csodálattal adózott színészi képességeinek. 

– De hát én nem is aggódtam– mondta Luna, és egy helyben forgott, ettől a haja úgy lobogott körülötte, mint egy aranyszínű zászló. 

– Nem?– konyult le Harry, mert ugyan szerette a lányt, de valahogy mégse akart egy olyan barátnőt, aki ennyire nem a földön él. _Ha tényleg elrabolnának, annyit azért elvárnék attól a lánytól, akivel járok, hogy legalább törődjön azzal, hová tűnt a párja._

– Nem bizony– mosolygott Luna, de úgy, hogy az egész arca ragyogott tőle.– Egyáltalán nem. 

– Hát akkor...– Harry nem is tudta hogy kezdjen hozzá. Ez könnyebb volt Chóval, aki átállt Marietta oldalára. Luna nem tett semmi rosszat; egyszerűen önmagát adta. Harry tehát csak azért szakítana vele, mert a lány olyan, amilyen. Ha egyáltalán észrevenné, hogy valaki szakított vele. Ennek ellenére Harry ódzkodott attól, hogy megbántsa a lányt. Igazából inkább csókolni szerette volna, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, annyi furcsa zizz van a lány fejében, hogy még azzal sem törődik, ha Harryt elrabolja egy halálfaló, és kiszedi a szemgolyóit. 

– Mondom, jól vagyok– szólt a barátaihoz.– Mint kiderült, nem történt semmi érdekes, és nem sérült meg senki. Egy kis ijedtség, semmi más. Tényleg! Túl vagyunk rajta. Rajta, folytassátok, élvezzétek tovább a bált. 

Senki sem mozdult. 

– Tényleg nem történt semmi különös... 

Még mindig nem mozdult senki. _A fenébe!_ Harry Lunához fordult, és kétségbeesetten elhatározta, hogy _na essünk túl rajta_. 

– Me... me... menjünk, nézzük meg azokat a bozótsurrantókat és az éjjel nyíló virágokat a rózsakertben. 

Ron felkuncogott és Lavender kezét húzva visszacibálta őt a táncparkett közepére. Hermione elpirult, és Harry eltöprengett, mire gondolhat a lány, mit is javasolt ő Lunának. De Draco volt a legrosszabb. Közelebb lépett Harryhez és halkan a fülébe duruzsolta: 

– Csak finoman Harry, és ha lehet, észnél légy! 

Harry intett neki a szemével, hogy _tűnés_ , aztán a kezét nyújtotta Luna felé. A lány szeme felragyogott, és ettől Harry még rosszabbul érezte magát tudván, hogy éppen mire készül. 

– Szeretem az éjjel nyíló virágokat– mondta a lány a Nagyterem ajtaja felé menet.– Csak ők tudják lejteni azt a táncot, amit a nappali virágok csak próbálnak, szegénykék... Az ibolyákat kivéve, persze. 

– Miért persze? 

– Mert ők kékek. 

Harrynek muszáj volt vigyorognia. _Ez most annyira Lunás volt... Pedig olyan jó lenne, ha ez a lány csak egy picit jobban leszállna a földre. Nagyon fog hiányozni._

De nem volt mit tenni, úgyhogy Harry sóhajtott és folytatta útját a kastély folyosóin, közben a lány csak fecsegett és fecsegett, amíg ki nem értek. A bejárati lépcső aljában Harry elővette a varázspálcáját és megidézett egy _Lumos_ -t, majd miután végigsétáltak a hóval borított ösvényen a rózsalugasok között, szembefordult a lánnyal, megfogta mindkét kezét, a kezük között tartva a világító pálcát. 

– Luna... 

– Luna Luna Bó Buna Banána Fana Fó Funa. 

Harry mindenre számított csak erre nem. 

– Elnézést, de ezt most nem értem. 

– Egy elsőéves Hollóhátastól tanultam. Harry Harry Bó Berri Banána Fana Fó Ferry. Ronald Ronald Bó Bonald Banána Fana Fó Fonald. Hát nem nagyszerű? Draco már tudja, hogy változtathatja meg valaki a saját nevét, lehet, hogy tanácsot fogok tőle kérni, hogy is zajlik egy ilyen. 

– Ne változtasd meg a nevedet Luna Luna Bóra. . . Banánra. 

– Luna Luna Bó Buna Banána Fana Fó Funára. És miért ne? 

Úgy kérdezte ezt, mint amikor mások azt kérdezik, miért ne vehetnének fel narancsszínű ruhát, ha nekik az tetszik. 

– Mit szólna apád? 

– Miért szólna ez ellen bármit is? 

Harry úgy érezte, jobb ezen minél előbb túlesni. Kissé megszorította a lány kezét, és megpróbálta könnyedén elengedni. 

– Luna, amit mondtam neked, tudod, akkor amikor...– _Jajistenem de nehéz..._ – Szóval arra gondoltam... Na jó! Nézd! Egy szikrát sem aggódtál értem. Ezek után mire számítsak?! 

– Miért aggódtam volna, amikor tudtam, hogy jól vagy? 

– Csak azután tudtad meg, hogy nincs semmi bajom, miután Dumbledore mondta! Addig neked... addig legalább... Legalább egy kicsit törődhettél volna ezzel. 

– Ugyan már, Harry!– Luna megszorította a fiú kezét, és a mosolya úgy ragyogott, mintha be akarná világítani a kert legtávolabbi zugát is.– Én már rég tudtam, mert a csincsellérek már szóltak nekem. 

– A csincsellérek... 

– Azok. Azonnal beszéltem velük, amikor az emberek kiakadtak, hogy eltűntél, és ők rögtön mondták nekem, hogy ne aggódjanak. 

_Hát hogyne..._

– Honnan vették, hogy semmi okod aggódni? 

– Mondták, hogy féltél, de nem kellett volna, mert az apád szinte azonnal ott volt. 

Harry csak nézett ki a fejéből, mert tényleg félt, és az apja– mármint Piton– valóban pillanatokon belül ott volt. 

– Honnan tudják ezek, hogy mi történik velem? 

Luna csak kuncogott. 

– Az ég szerelmére, Harry! Ők csincsellérek! Bárhol felbukkanhatnak. 

– Aha. Ez mindent megmagyaráz. 

– Megpróbáltam a barátaidat is megnyugtatni, de mintha csak a falnak beszéltem volna. Bár ez számomra nem újdonság. 

– Mondtak még valamit? 

– Igen. Draco például azt mondta, hogy szégyenli, hogy ő is egy Malfoy volt, Hermione meg azt mondta rá neki, hogy ne hibáztassa magát olyan dolgokért, amit nem is ő követett el, de ezt könnyeivel küszködve mondta, aztán... 

– A csincsellérek! Mondtak valami mást?– vágott közbe Harry. 

– Csak azt, hogy szeretik a tortaszelet alakú szobát, és bárcsak a Vén Szemüveges több ilyet csinálna. Mert így nevezik maguk közt az igazgatót.– Luna megcsóválta a fejét.– Nem hiszem, hogy van fogalmuk arról, hogy mi az iskolaigazgató, vagy arról, hogy ez egy iskola. 

_Szeretik a tortaszelet alakú szobát..._

Harry nagyot sóhajtott. Azt se tudta hol áll a feje. Gondolatai teljesen összekuszálódtak. 

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy ezek a... csincsellérek _tényleg_ léteznek? 

– Már hogyne léteznének. Most mondom, hogy beszéltem velük, nem? 

Luna a szeméhez emelt a hajából egy tincset, mintha meg akarna győződni róla, hogy a saját haja létezik-e. 

– Igen, de arra gondoltam... 

– Szoktál gondolkodni? 

Bárki mástól ez sértés lett volna, de Luna komolyan nézett rá, úgy, mintha valóban nagyon érdekelné a kérdésére adott válasz. 

– Nem– ismerte be Harry egyik lábáról a másikra állva.– Azt hiszem nem gondoltam végig. Mivel nem látom a csincselléreket, igazándiból el se hittem, hogy léteznek. 

– Persze, hogy nem láttad őket, hiszen átlátszóak. 

Harry saját köpenyére gondolt. 

– Pedig nekem igazán tudnom kellene, hogy a dolgok lehetnek akár láthatatlanok is. 

– Á, dehogy! Nem láthatatlanok! Átlátszóak. Ha nagyon figyelsz, észre tudod venni, amikor megcsillan rajtuk a fény. Én legalább is képes vagyok erre. Bár tudtommal senki más.– Luna halkan sóhajtott és egy a kastélyból nem látható kis kőpad felé vette útját. Eligazította fagylalttölcsérszerű szoknyáját, leült, és megpaskolta maga mellett a helyet. Megvárta amíg Harry leül, és folytatta.– Azt hiszem, nem kapok tőled több ilyen articsókát. 

– Mert? 

– Mert nem lenne illendő elfogadnom a következőt. Többé nem. 

– Miért nem? 

A lány szomorúan nézett rá. 

– Úgy tettél, mintha elhinnéd, hogy vannak csincsellérek. Nem hiszem, hogy tudnék járni olyannal, aki... _bohócot_ csinál belőlem. 

Harry nyelt egyet. 

– Várj csak! Te _szakítasz_ velem? 

Luna lassan bólintott, és valahová a távolba nézett.

 _Azért jöttem, hogy szakítsak vele, és most a gondolatát sem tudom elviselni, hogy elveszíthetem őt. Hiszen csak most találtam meg! Honnan a francból tudtam volna, hogy ezek a rohadt csincsellérek tényleg léteznek? Amikor ez a lány mindig olyan dolgokról beszél, aminek semmi értelme, vagy amiről köztudomású, hogy nem lehet igaz... Kivéve, amikor dehogynem... Esetleg minden igaz, amit csak mond._

Hirtelen eszébe villant, hogy nézett rá Hermione, amikor ő először pillantotta meg a thesztrálokat, és hogy milyen határozottan jelentette ki, hogy a kocsikat semmi sem húzza, maguktól mennek, mint mindig. Fel sem fogta, hogy ott és akkor Harry többet lát, és többet tud, mint ő. Emlékezett arra is, hogy milyen bosszantó olyanokkal vitatkozni, akik nem azt látják, mint ő, és el sem tudják fogadni, hogy valaki máshogy látja a dolgokat, mint ők. 

Mint ahogy ő tette Lunával. 

– Nem!– mondta, és hirtelen elkapta a lány kezét, és úgy fogta, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni.– Nem szakíthatsz velem. Sajnálom, hogy nem vettem észre, mennyire különleges vagy. Én csak arra gondoltam, hogy egyedi vagy, és ez elbűvölő, de nem akartam bohócot csinálni belőled, csak azt gondoltam, hogy... nem tudom, hogy... mit gondoltam...– fejezte be Harry szánalmasan.

– Csak azt gondoltad, mint bárki más: hogy én vagyok a Lüke Luna– mondta a lány szomorúan, és próbálta elhúzni a kezét. Harry még fogta, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy milyen szörnyű, amikor valaki nagyobb és erősebb, mint a másik, és rákényszerítheti őt bármire, és erre minden erő kiment a kezéből. _Még a gondolata is beteggé tesz, hogy csak akarata ellenére tarthatnám meg őt._

De a gondolat, hogy elveszíti őt, éppoly rettenetes volt számára. Ez őt magát is meglepte. Nem is tudta, hogy ilyen mélyen érez iránta, nem érzett ilyet Cho óta, ami oly régen volt, és aminek az emléke már szinte teljesen elhalványult. Már nem is hiányzott neki Cho. Arra gondolt, hogy ha Luna és közte történt volna az, abba beleőrül. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor rádöbbent, amikor végre felfogta, hogy Draco miért van úgy oda Rhiannonért. 

– Soha nem gondoltam rád úgy– mondta csendesen.– Mindig azt gondoltam rólad, hogy más vagy, mint a többiek, de hogy miben, azt föl se fogtam. Van valami benned, ami belőlünk hiányzik.– _Már az is valami, hogy nem hagy itt faképnél. Pedig megtehetné mert nem tartanám vissza._ – Képes vagy úgy látni a dolgokat, mint senki más. Hermione azt mondta, hogy a muglik nem látják a szellemeket. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy a szellemek nincsenek ott, csak azt, hogy a muglik keresztülnéznek rajtuk. A varázslók közül sokan ugyanúgy keresztül néznek azokon a dolgokon, amiket te látsz. 

Luna lassan megrázta a fejét. 

– Én inkább arra gondolok, sokan csak ide-oda rohangálnak, és meg sem állnak, hogy rendesen megnézzenek valamit. 

– Nem akarok olyan lenni, mint ők.– _Főleg, ha ez azt jelentené, hogy elveszítlek._ Harry mosolygott és közben remélte, hogy nem tűnik túl kétségbeesettnek.– Megtanítasz majd, hogyan kell megállni a nagy rohanásban, és rendesen megnézni valamit? 

Luna hosszan és mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett. 

– Lehet róla szó. 

– Jó– mondta Harry, és közben arra gondolt, hogy ez tényleg jó, de tovább ment.– Akkor...? Mégse szakítunk? Ugye nem? Én ugyanis még mindig... kedvellek téged, Luna. 

– Én is téged. 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. _Miért van az, hogy a bálban olyan könnyedén elcsevegtünk, most meg olyan nehéz ez az egész?_

– Akkor... ezek szerint te még... te még mindig a... barátnőm vagy? 

A lány közelebb hajolt, és játékosan megcsípte Harry arcát. 

– Valahogy úgy. Köszönöm a magyarázatot. 

Harry arra gondolt, hogy a magyarázat ugyan gyenge volt, de Luna legalább már nem hiszi azt, hogy mulatott rajta. Ilyesmi eszébe sem jutott, egyszerűen csak nem ismerte őt. Eddig. Odafordult hozzá, és gyöngéden megsimogatta a lány ajkát a sajátjával, ettől keze-lába bizsergett, és a kert körülötte megszűnt létezni. Az egész világból csak Lunát érezte, és Luna volt az egész világ. 

– Mmm. 

Nem tudta, hogy honnan jött ez a hang, de tökéletesen egyetértett vele. 

A lány kicsit elhúzódott, az ujjaival megérintette az ajkait, és elnevette magát. 

– Nos... Ez jó volt. A magyarázatod nagyon boldoggá tett. 

Harry kábultan bólintott. 

– Ha már a magyarázatoknál tartunk... soha nem értettem, hogy az uborka mit jelent. Te azt hitted tudom, én meg úgy tettem, mintha érteném, de most végre megmagyarázhatnád. 

Luna kicsit elfordult, és az arcát cirógató holdfényben sejteni lehetett, hogy egy kicsit elpirul. 

– Felnőttél. Az a férfiasság szimbóluma. Jókívánság. 

_Aha..._ _Hűha_! Harrynek tetszett a dolog vagy öt másodpercig, de csak addig, mert eszébe juttatott egy másik dolgot, amit szintén a lánytól hallott. 

– Miért mondtad nekem, hogy több uborkát kellene ennem? 

– Mert olyan voltál, mint egy elveszett kisfiú. 

– De akkor később miért mondtad nekem azt, hogy ne egyek túl sokat? 

Luna kuncogott. 

– Mert épp a bálba hívtál, és szerettél volna uborkát enni uborkával, és tudtam, hogy mennyire szeretnéd, ha Piton felnőttnek tartana téged, de férfivé válni azért több, mint amikor az ember csak arra az egy dologra gondol... 

_Most aztán tényleg csak arra tudok gondolni, de ezt inkább nem mondom ki_ , gondolta Harry. 

Inkább újra csókolni kezdte őt, ezúttal talán fél percig is, nemcsak röpke öt másodpercig, mint az előbb, aztán azt mondta kissé remegve, hogy vissza kellene menniük, mielőtt elkapják őket a tilosban. 

Kéz a kézben sétáltak vissza a kastélyba, és megálltak csókolózni a Nagyterem közelében egy sötét sarokban. Miután kibontakoztak az ölelésből, Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nevessen. 

– Mindig is azt kívántam, hogy valahol messze innen tölthessem a karácsonyt, és most itt szeretnék maradni veled. 

– Én sem leszek itt. Apával megint Tibetbe megyünk felfedező útra. Azt kívánom neked, hogy érezd jól magad a családoddal. 

– Majd igyekszem– mondta Harry szárazon, de csak rutinból, gondolkodás nélkül, ugyanis már el tudta képzelni, hogy egy Pitonnal és Dracóval töltött karácsony kellemes lehet. 

– Lehet, hogy felébrednek az emlékeid– mosolygott Luna, és mosolya beragyogta az egész arcát. 

– Nem az számít, mire fogok emlékezni, hanem az, hogy _ezt_ soha nem fogom elfelejteni– mondta Harry, és újra csókolni kezdte őt. 

A Nagyterem ajtaja hirtelen kinyílt, és kizúdultak rajta az izgatottan fecsegő diákok, néhányan persze duzzogtak, hogy nem maradhatnak fenn addig, ameddig csak jól esik. Harry még jobban behúzta Lunát a sötét sarokba, mert élete minden pillanatát vele és csak vele akarja eltölteni. 

Piton haladt el a közelükben nagy léptekkel, a talárja csak úgy örvénylett körülötte. Hirtelen megtorpant, sarkon fordult és elindul Harryék felé, mintha a hatodik érzéke jelezte volna neki, hogy ott vannak. 

– Miss Lovegood!– mondta fejét csóválva, és a hangja tele volt feszültséggel. 

– Tanár úr!– szólalt meg Luna ragyogó mosollyal.– Kellemes volt a bál? 

Piton olyan pofát vágott, mintha citromba harapott volna. 

– Nem azért jöttem a bálba, hogy jól érezzem magam, hanem azért, hogy megvédjem Harryt és Dracót, bizonyos bizottsági tagoktól. Ez jó döntés volt, mint kiderült, bár Malfoy kétségkívül azt fogja állítani, hogy semmi rosszat nem akart, a Wizengamot tagjai pedig, azok az idióták, hinni fognak neki. 

– Igen– bólintott Luna.– Ő valahogy teljesen más volt, mint vártam, de nem jövök rá, miért. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint legutóbb, de valamiért... sokkal szoborszerűbbre számítottam. 

Piton résnyire húzta össze a szemeit, és a hangja olyan lett, mint amikor egy selyemszövet hasad ketté. 

– Mire alapozza ezt, Miss Lovegood? 

– Semmire– motyogta a lány.– Csak egy megérzés. 

– Ja...– morogta Piton és Harryhez fordult.– Számíthatok rád a reggelinél a lakosztályomban? Ugyanis a kandallómon keresztül fogunk távozni. 

– Hozhatom Maresszt? 

– Persze– Piton ismét a fejét csóválta.– Akkor jó éjt. 

– Jó éjt– felelte Harry. 

– Jó éjt– mondta Luna is, de Piton nem mozdult. Mintha arra várt volna, hogy Harry induljon valamerre. 

– Elkísérlek a klubszobátokig– mondta Harry a lánynak, és próbálta visszafogni magát, hogy ne küldjön Piton felé egy _ha-lennél-szíves-bennünket-magunkra-hagyni_ pillantást. A férfi végül is nagy nehezen vette a lapot, egy darabig még bámulta őket, azután lobogó talárral elviharzott. 

Luna Harryhez fordult, és zavarában egyik lábáról a másikra állt. 

– Nem muszáj elkísérned. Tudom az utat. 

– Visszakísérlek téged, ahogy egy úriemberhez illik– mondta Harry határozottan, aztán odahajolt a lány füléhez és belesuttogta:– Különben hogyan tudnék veled váltani egy jó-éjt-puszit az ajtóban? 

Luna kuncogott és megcirógatta az articsókavirágot, aminek néhány lila szirma ettől a földre hullott. 

Harry nem jutott el a Hollóhát ajtajáig, hogy kapjon egy jó-éjt-puszit... Pár lépést mentek csak, és a következő lépcsőforduló mögött, ahol senki se láthatta meg őket, összecsókolóztak, és csak csókolták és csókolták egymást kifulladásig... Isten a megmondhatója meddig tartott, és amikor véget ért, Harry alig tudta elengedni a lányt. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------– 

Hamarosan _:  
_"Harmincegyedik Fejezet: Karácsonyi kívánság" 

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

**Aspen in the Sunlight** , az író 

**Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

Arwen, Lafan, Quercus, Visan, Szilvye, Fekete Kavics– fordítók

Quercus, Feketekavics, Arwen– béta 

  



	31. Chapter 31

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Harmincegyedik Fejezet:**

_**Karácsonyi kívánság**_

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry azt hitte, felkészült arra, hogy újra látja a Grimmauld téri házat, pedig dehogy. 

Olyan volt, mintha belökték volna azok közé a dolgok közé, amikre próbált nem gondolni. Arra az évre, amikor Sirius itt élt és utált minden itt töltött percet, miközben az anyja úgy üvöltözött vele, mint egy hárpia, és minden szoba és folyosó arra emlékeztette, hogy gyerekkorában a családja mennyire haragudott rá, hogy a Griffendélbe lett beosztva...

Harry keskenyre préselte az ajkát és remegett. Az volt a legrosszabb, hogy ő szerette volna, ha Sirius még mindig itt van. Teljes szívéből vágyott rá, még akkor is, ha maga Sirius olyan szörnyen érezte magát ebben a házban. 

– Innen hoppanálva megyünk tovább – nyújtotta feléje a karját Piton. 

Harry megrázta a fejét. _Gyáva dolog lenne elmenekülni, igaz? Sirius többet érdemel ennél._

– Szükségem van egy percre, hogy szétnézzek. 

Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. 

– Miért, keresel valamit? 

_Siriust,_ gondolta Harry, de nem mondta ki. 

– Nem, én csak... legutóbb, amikor itt jártam... 

– Aha.– Piton bólintott, mintha értené, bár Harry kételkedett ebben. 

– Igen, nekem is illene megnéznem, hogy milyen állapotban van az ingatlanom – mondta Draco, és amikor erre egy helytelenítő pillantást kapott Pitontól, hozzátette: – De hát ez most az én házam. Jelen időben. 

Harry végre rászánta magát, hogy elinduljon. Azt, hogy a ház már Dracóé, eddig is tudta, de azt nem, hogy mit gondoljon a dologról. Talán mégiscsak meg kellett volna tartania Sirius hagyatékát, mintegy a férfi iránti tisztelete jeléül. Talán az, hogy továbbajándékozta, elárul róla valamit.

Például azt, hogy bűnösnek érezte magát Sirius halálában, és valahogy helytelennek érezte, hogy bármilyen haszna származzon abból.

De nem volt-e éppúgy helytelen figyelmen kívül hagynia Sirius végakaratát? 

Sóhajtott és befordult egy sarkon, lassan téblábolva tovább, közben jobbra-balra pillantva, mintha csak arra várna, hogy valahol a félhomályban meglátja Siriust. 

_Hülyeség, hülyeség és hülyeség!_

– Majd itt észre fogsz venni néhány változást... – csatlakozott hozzá Draco. 

– Draco! – hallatszott Piton figyelmeztető hangja a hátuk mögül. 

– De kérlek! Ez jövő idő volt. Mégis mennyire kellene óvatosnak lennem? – Draco gyorsan rákacsintott Harryre, ezzel is jelezve, hogy a szünidő alatt is megteszi, ami tőle telik, és továbbra is ellátja őt információkkal. Az a kacsintás azt is elárulta, hogy Piton jelenléte miatt ez jókora kihívás lesz, de ő azért mindent megpróbál. 

Most, hogy Draco felhívta rá a figyelmét, Harry észrevette a változásokat. Korábban talán azért nem, mert túlságosan elmerült Sirius körül járó gondolataiban, de ezeket a változásokat a keresztapja is jó néven vette volna. 

– Mrs. Black eltűnt – pislogott nagyokat Harry. – És azok a levágott manófejek is. Pedig... . én azt hittem, hogy egy _örök-ragacs_ bűbáj... hát, tudod, tényleg örökké ragad. 

– Általában igen – Draco úgy vigyorgott, mint aki szeretne megint kacsintani, csak nem mer. – Sötét varázslatra van szükség a leszedésükhöz. Többnyire sötét _bájitalokra_. 

Harry megtorpant és megfordult. 

– Maga szedte le a portrét, uram? 

– _Perselus_ , Harry. 

_Ja tényleg, Perselus. Ki kell találnom valamit, hogy ne felejtsem el. Nehezebb, mint gondoltam. De az is igaz, hogy furcsa egy barátság a miénk, mert nem természetesen fejlődött ki, legalábbis én nem emlékszem rá._

– Perselus, igen, tényleg. Bocsánat. És a válasz? 

– Nem tanácsos, hogy információkat szivárogtassunk ki neked – dörzsölte az orrnyergét Piton. – És nem tudom értékelni, hogy a testvéred olyan helyzetbe hoz, amelyben vagy megteszem, vagy csalódást okozok neked. 

Harry zavarában egyik lábáról a másikra állt, ahogy végiggondolta ezt. Ez nem az a válasz volt, amit kapni szeretett volna, de sokkal őszintébb, mint amire Pitontól számított. 

– Hát akkor talán játsszuk azt a jelen idős játékot! Tudod, hogyan kell olyan bájitalt főzni, ami elbánik egy örök-ragacs bűbájjal? 

– Igen. – mondta Piton úgy, mintha harapófogóval húzták volna ki belőle. 

– Nekem ennyi elég. 

Harry megint megfordult, és a lépcsőház felé indult, ami most sokkal jobban nézett ki a manófejek nélkül. _Habár, jobban belegondolva, egy bizonyos manó feje ellen semmi kifogásom nem lenne. Sipor megérdemelné azok után, hogy tőrbe csalta Siriust. Talán megkérem Dracót, hogy szabadítsa fel őt._ _Sipor nem olyan, mint Dobby, ő gyűlölné, ha szabad lenne, és azt még jobban, ha pont egy aranyvérű szabadítaná fel!_

– Hol van Sipor? 

Draco ebben nem tudott segíteni, csak nézett tanácstalanul. 

– Tudod, az a házimanó, aki itt lakott – nógatta Harry, és ahogy rágondolt, a keze ökölbe szorult. – Dumbledore azt mondta nekem, hogy már nincs a főhadiszálláson. Reménykedhetek abban, hogy az Azkabanba került? 

– Sipor meghalt. 

– Meghalt?! – Harry Piton felé pördült. – Mi lett vele? 

– Ez is egy olyan kérdés, amire nem válaszolhatok! 

_És erre még Draco sem tud._

– Én... én... – Harry nyelt. – Én kifejezetten akartam, hogy meghaljon. Magam akartam megölni, amikor megtudtam, hogy mit tett... Siriusszal. Úgy értem... egy gonosz kis dög volt, úgyhogy miért kellene... 

Draco hirtelen mellélépett.

– Ha azt akarod mondani, hogy rossznak érzed magad, amiért nem érzed rossznak magad, akkor bagolypostával visszaküldöm a karácsonyi ajándékodat! 

– Én... – Harry vállat vont. – Mégis, mikor mondtam én ilyet? 

– Draco! – szólt rá újra Piton. 

– Várjunk csak! Tényleg mondtam ilyet? Miért? – Soha nem volt problémája azzal, hogy rossznak érezze magát valami miatt. Éveket töltött azzal, hogy rossznak érezte magát, aki nem érdemelt meg egy olyan levegős, világos hálószobát, mint Dudleyé volt, és miután elkezdte a Roxfortot, mindig rossznak érezte magát, ha vissza kellett mennie Surreybe... 

– Úgy vélem, hogy ez a... _körút,_ mert nem találok rá jobb szót, nem túl hasznos – mondta Piton. – Azt javaslom, hogy hoppanáljunk Devonba. _Most!_

– De...

Piton dühösen nézett rá, de azután megenyhült a tekintete.

– De mi, Harry?

– Én... – Harry nyelt. Tudta, hogy megint ostobaságot csinál. _Sirius meghalt és semmit nem tehetek ez ellen. De ez nem számít. Akkor is itt akarok maradni, ahol Sirius az utolsó napjait töltötte._ – Nem is tudtam elbúcsúzni tőle. 

– Ó! – Piton megköszörülte a torkát. – Akkor azt hiszem maradhatunk még néhány percet. Dracóval a nappaliban leszünk, ha szeretnél kicsit egyedül maradni. 

– Igen – mondta Harry, és lehunyta szemét. – És köszi. 

– De... – kezdte Draco, de Piton pillantása belefojtotta a szót. 

– Velem jössz! – mondta Piton. 

Draco nem nagyon akart, de aztán vállat vont és Piton után indult.

Amikor a halk lépteik zaja elhalt, Harry tovább ment a lépcsőn, egészen fel, amíg el nem érte azt a hálószobát, amit Sirius használt az előző évben. Semmi nyoma nem maradt itt a jelenlétének, de Harry nem hagyta, hogy ez eltántorítsa. Végigfeküdt az ágyon, magához ölelte az egyik párnát, aztán köré görbült, mintha a testével védené, oltalmazná. 

– Sajnálom, Sirius – suttogta, aztán összeszorította az ajkait, és a többit szavak nélkül mondta. _Annyira, de annyira sajnálom. Nem akartam, hogy meghalj azon az éjszakán. Én csak meg akartalak menteni. És te annyira szerettél, hogy eljöttél megmenteni engem a saját hülyeségemtől, annyira szeretett engem, hogy meg akartál menteni, és most nem vagy itt, és még csak nem is hallod, ha azt mondom, hogy nagyon, nagyon sajnálom..._

Néhány perc után felült, megtörölte a szemét, azután megpróbálta kisimítani az ágyat, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mintha senki sem feküdt volna rá. Átvillant rajta egy emlék Petúnia néni feszes lepedőiről, ahogy megkövetelte, hogy a nagymosás után Harry húzza át az ágyakat, és hogy tökéletesen csinálja. És most Petúnia is halott. 

_A fene egye meg, ettől megint könnyes lett a szemem. Ez röhej, Petúnia Dursley nekem semmit sem jelent Siriushoz képest._

_Pedig... akár jelenthetett volna többet is._

Harry ezen a ponton eldöntötte, hogy Pitonnak igaza van. Tényleg nem jó ötlet sokáig időzni ebben a házban. Csak felkavarja őt. 

Lement megkeresni a többieket, és egész úton lefelé azt mondogatta magának, hogy nem kellene, hogy ennyire hiányozzék neki Sirius. 

Sajnos nem tudta meggyőzni magát. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

– Szóval... ez az a _Devon_ – nézett szét a kis nappaliban Harry. _Ha olyan sokat voltam itt, ahogy Draco mesélte, akkor nem kellene, hogy ismerős legyen ez a hely legalább egy kicsit?_

De hiába, nem volt az. Egyáltalán nem. 

Harry erőltette, hogy vissza tudjon emlékezni valamire, bármire. _A fenébe is, korábban már sikerült, és most megint szükségem lenne rá, különben hogy fogom működésre bírni azt az ostoba tükröt? Vissza kell nyernem azt a sötét erőt, ami azt jelenti, hogy vissza kell nyernem az emlékeimet..._

De hiába, ez az egész olyan volt, mintha egy vasajtó csukódott volna be az elméjében, és azon semmi sem tudna áthatolni. 

– Harry? 

– Jól vagyok – mondta gyorsan. – Hát... talán kicsit fáj a fejem, semmi egyéb... 

– Aha. – Lehet, hogy csak képzelte, de Piton mintha tétovázott volna egy pillanatig – Esetleg kérsz egy bájitalt? 

A kérdés hallatán Harry még rosszabbul érezte magát. _Hát ennyire rondán viselkedtem Pitonnal, hogy még egy fejfájás-csillapítót is félve kínál nekem? De hát Piton is éveken át rondán viselkedett velem, nem?_

_De... mindezen már túl kellene lépni. Ha barátok lettünk, akkor legyünk végre barátok._

_Bárcsak ilyen természetes lenne ez nekem is. Ha jobban belegondolok, nagyon furcsa, hogy Piton és én barátok vagyunk. Nem sok dolog köt össze minket, legalábbis részemről nem, mert valószínűleg Pitonnak vannak olyan emlékei, amik neki fontosak. Én csak annyit tudok róla, hogy esendő ember, ha filmszakadásig leissza magát, amikor azt hiszi, hogy végleg elveszített engem, de ez nem túl stabil alap egy kapcsolathoz._

_De azért amit mondtam, megmondtam, ha megígértem, megtartom._

– Igen, ez a bájital jól hangzik – nyújtotta ki a kezét, hogy ne csak szavakkal mutassa ki a jó szándékát, de meglepte, amikor Piton egy mozdulattal elővette a köpenye belső zsebéből, és odanyújtotta. _Mint egy két lábon járó patika._

– Netán kígyómérget is tartasz magadnál, arra az esetre, ha Nagini megtámadna? 

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. 

– Természetesen! 

– Esze azér' van... – tette hozzá Draco. 

Harry felhajtotta a bájitalt, és a fejét rázva nyújtotta vissza az üvegcsét. Észrevette, hogy Piton anélkül vette el, hogy megérintette volna az ujjait. 

– Csak viccelni próbáltam, de ha tényleg van nálad, nem adhattál volna belőle, amikor Mr Weasleyt megtámadta? 

– Éppen a támadás inspirált arra, hogy kikísérletezzem ezt az ellenmérget – dörmögte Piton. 

_Ó! Így persze érthető_ , gondolta Harry. 

Fészkelődött egy kicsit, azon gondolkodva, hogy mit kellene tennie, vagy mondania. Ez annyira furcsa volt. Úgy érezte, mintha csak vendég lenne itt, de nem úgy kezelték, mint egy látogatót, és ettől nyugtalannak, és valahogy oda nem illőnek érezte magát. 

– Khm... 

– Gyere és nézd meg a szobánkat – mondta azonnal Draco. 

_Ja, tényleg. Egy szobában leszek Dracóval. Furcsa, hogy nem borzongok meg a gondolattól. Ez két dolgot árul el. Egyrészt, hogy valóban kezdünk barátokká válni Dracóval, másrészt, hogy amikor rosszul lettem a gondolattól, hogy a Mardekárban aludjak, az nem azért volt, mert nem merek egy szobában aludni vele._

Azon töprengett, hogy vajon Zabini zavarta-e. _Crak és Monstro nem lehet, különösen Monstro nem. De lehet, hogy pont az zavar, hogy van egyfajta jogom ahhoz, hogy saját ágyam legyen a Mardekárban._

Ettől a gondolattól végül mégiscsak megborzongott, úgyhogy valószínűleg ez lehetett az oka. 

– Tudom, tudom, rettenetesen kicsi és szűk két embernek – mondta egy elegáns kis vállrándítással Draco. – De... tudod, ez az otthonod. 

Nem, Harry nem igazán tudta. 

Ez az arcán is tükröződhetett, mert Piton szúrós tekintettel nézett Dracóra. 

– Ne próbálj nyomást gyakorolni a testvéredre. 

– Aha, mert az persze nem nyomásgyakorlás, ha a _testvéremnek_ nevezed őt. 

– Csak mutasd meg a szobát. 

_A szobánkat,_ tátogta Draco, amikor Piton hátat fordított. 

Harrynek meg kellett harapnia az arcát belülről, hogy megállja nevetés nélkül. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry elismerte, hogy a szoba kicsi, de azért szűknek nem érezte.

– Fürdőszoba sincs? 

Draco sóhajtott és egyik kezével eltakarta a szemét. 

– Olyan szörnyen primitív itt. Van egy bokor a kunyhó mögött, és mi mindannyian oda... – itt a másik kezével egy félreérthetetlen mozdulatot tett. 

A döbbenettől Harry egy pillanatig gondolkodni sem tudott, aztán kinyögte:

– De hát te varázsló vagy, és mégis... és mégse...? 

– Ha-ha, bevetted! – röhögött Draco. 

Harry felkapott egy párnát a legközelebbi ágyról, és hozzávágta. 

– Jaj, ne már! – dobta vissza a párnát Draco. – Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy vajon úgy gondolkodsz-e, mint egy varázsló. Vagy talán megpróbálom elterelni a gondolataidat arról a másik házról. Úgy tűnik, még mindig a hatása alatt vagy. Mindenesetre itt tényleg nagyon kezdetlegesek a tisztálkodási lehetőségek. Mindhárman egy fürdőszobán osztozunk. 

– Na és? A Mardekárban sincs külön vécéd. 

– Na igen, de az más. Ott a manók mindenről gondoskodnak. A Mardekárban nem sétál be utánam az apám, hogy aztán panaszkodjon, hogy elfelejtettem megidézni egy légfrissítő bűbájt, amivel eltüntethetném a... a... 

– Szagokat? 

Draco grimaszolt. 

– Ez olyan szörnyen kínos. 

– Akkor ne felejtsd el azt a légfrissítő bűbájt. 

– Úgy beszélsz, mint Perselus. 

Harry leült az egyik ágyra. 

– Ezt nem mondod komolyan. 

– Hát, azt hiszem, ő azért sokkal epésebben fogalmaz. – Draco is leült, és felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. – Különös, hogy pont azt az ágyat választottad. 

– Miért? A tiéd? 

Draco intett a pálcájával, elnézett jobbra és balra, azután megrázta a fejét. 

_Ó. Akkor ez az enyém volt, amikor korábban itt jártam, és Draco nem akarja ezt hangosan kimondani. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ha van is itt valami hallgatózó varázslat, az csak a hangot közvetíti,a testbeszédet nem._

– Ahogy mondtam, különös. 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Inkább csak véletlen. Vagy még csak az sem: ez van közelebb az ajtóhoz, és mivel én utánad jöttem be... 

– Nem érzed úgy, hogy vonzódsz hozzá? – Draco leült a saját ágyára és előre hajolt. – Egy kicsit sem? 

– Nem. Úgy érzem... – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Úgy érzem, mintha most valami folyamatosan blokkolna engem. Erősebben, mint eddig. Úgy értem, korábban legalább voltak felvillanó érzéseim a régi dolgokkal kapcsolatban, sőt, néha tisztább emlékek is, különösen mikor megpróbáltam felidézni őket. De most... most semmi. Mintha egy kőfal lenne a fejemben. 

– Hmm. És ez hirtelen változás? 

– Mintha csak dr Goode kérdezné. 

– Ebben a félévben túl sok pszichológiai tanulmányt olvastam át a Mugliismeret feladatomhoz. Nem beszélve... – Draco megint jobbra-balra nézett. 

Harry pontosan értette és bólintott. 

– Tehát, hirtelen változás ez? 

– Nem tudom. – Harry gondolkodni kezdett. – Tegnap reggel még nem éreztem így. Lehet, hogy a tegnapi bál az oka. 

– Érthető is lenne, hiszen egy olyan ember rabolt el téged, aki épp úgy néz ki, mint Lucius. Valami sokk lehet – morfondírozott Draco. – De a zsupszkulcs a várakozásoknak megfelelően működött, úgyhogy... nem biztos. Történt bármi más szokatlan tegnap este?

Amikor Harry rágondolt, olyan forróság öntötte el, hogy ki kellett gombolnia a gallérját. 

– Mi volt? – kérdezte izgatottan Draco. – Na! Mondd már! 

Harry nem tudta, hogy is kezdje.

– Hát, Luna és én... ööö... 

– Egy jól nevelt varázsló természetesen nem dicsekszik el az ilyesmivel – dörmögte Draco és egy csibészes mosollyal Harryt méregetve, a tenyerére támaszkodva hátradőlt. – Ne is mondj többet, bár vicces lenne Perselus orra alá dörgölni, hogy mekkorát tévedett a... hajlamaidat illetően. 

_Ez úgy hangzik, mintha azt hinné, hogy sokkal tovább jutottunk Lunával, mint..._

– Csak csókolóztunk, nem történt semmi más! 

Csókolóztak, és csókolóztak és csókolóztak... De tényleg csak csókolóztak! 

– Persze, persze – mondta mézesmázos hangon Draco. 

– Túl hideg volt odakint ahhoz, hogy bármi másra rátérjünk! 

– Aha, de én tudom _,_ hogy _te_ úgy gondolkodsz, mint egy varázsló, úgyhogy... – Draco nem fejezte be. 

– Ne légy nevetséges...

– Az lenne a nevetséges, ha pont akkor feledkeznél meg, hogy varázsló vagy, amikor egy fogamzásgátló bűbájra lenne szükséged. Mert nem volt, igaz? Jelen pillanatban legkevésbé egy szerelemgyermekre van szükségünk...

– Nem volt szükségünk fogamzásgátló bűbájra! 

– Hát persze, hogy nem – nézett rá Draco megint azzal a kétértelmű pillantással. – Csak éppen a múlt éjszaka annyira szokatlan volt számodra, hogy az érdeklődésed átterelődött a múltról a jövőre... 

Harry nem tudta, miért érdekli annyira Draco véleménye, de igenis érdekelte.

– Nézd! Az volt a szokatlan benne, hogy Luna szakítani akart velem, én meg alig bírtam elviselni a gondolatot, és egész addig nem is tudtam, hogy milyen sokat jelent nekem. Ennyi! 

Draco szeméből azonnal eltűnt a jókedvű csillogás.

– Hát én aztán tudom, hogy az milyen érzés. Ha jól értem, sikerült rábeszélned, hogy adjon neked még egy esélyt. Bárcsak mindannyian ilyen szerencsések lennénk. 

Harry nagyot nyelt. Sajnos, már megint megfeledkezett arról, hogy Draco exbarátnője csak neki nem valóságos, Draco számára nagyon is az. 

– Talán ez a Rhiannon is meg fogja gondolni magát...

– Az kizárt dolog. – Draco lerúgta a cipőit, és összegömbölyödött az ágyán. – Ő most a felnőttek világban van, én meg még mindig iskolásfiú vagyok. A mugli törvények szerint még csak nagykorú sem. Az ő elvárásai szerint meg végképp nem. 

Az utolsó szavakat alig tudta kimondani, a hangja elcsuklott.

– Draco... 

– Hagyjál! 

– De... 

– Basszus, Harry, tűnj már el! Szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül maradni! Ez nem éppen boldog időszak nekem. 

Draco levertnek tűnt, de Harry nem tudott kitalálni semmit, amivel javíthatott volna a helyzeten. Sikerült jól belenyúlnia, bár nem szándékosan. Draco karácsonyi kívánsága az volt, hogy Rhiannonnal tölthessen egy kis időt, épp úgy, ahogy Harry Siriusszal szeretett volna együtt lenni. Egyiküknek sem teljesülhet a vágya. 

Harry némán bólintott, és kilépett az ajtón. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

A nappali kanapéján üldögélt, amikor Piton átöltözve belépett a másik helyiségből, valószínűleg a saját hálószobájából. 

– Bocsáss meg, Harry – mondta Piton, – de megfeledkeztem Maresszről. 

Harry csak pislogott, azután lenézett a bal csuklójára. Maressz volt rá feltekeredve, mint fém karkötő. Az átalakításhoz Piton ragaszkodott, mert mint mondta, a kígyó rosszul reagál a hopp hálózatos utazásra. 

Harry is megfeledkezett róla. Odatartotta a csuklóját, amíg Piton kiszabadította Maresszt a bűbáj hatása alól, és elkapta a kicsi kígyót, amikor az letekeredett és elkezdett leesni. 

Piton helyet foglalt az egyik karosszékben, és sokat sejtő pillantást vetett a bezárt ajtóra.

– Draco szunyókál? 

– Nem. Mondtam... nos, mondtam valamit, ami eszébe juttatta Rhiannont. 

Piton erre rosszallóan nézett, de nem mondott semmit. 

Harrynek sem jutott eszébe semmi beszédtéma. Maresszal játszadozott, engedte, hogy hullámvonalban tekergőzzön az ujjai között. Ez egy kicsit csiklandozta. Egy idő után Maressz felsiklott a vállára, majd át a kanapé támlájára. 

– _Márisssz megszöksssz?_ – kérdezte Harry párszaszóval. 

– _Sszeretnék vissszabújni a meleg kövecckék közé. –_ Összekuporodott a kandalló mellett és szundikálni kezdett. 

_Akkor ennyit arról, hogy majd Maressz szórakoztat, amíg itt vagyunk._

– Talán szeretnéd, ha körbevezetnélek – mondta végül Piton. 

Ez sokat elmondott Harrynek. Nem csak azt, hogy Piton azt szeretné, ha otthonosan érezné itt magát, hanem azt is, hogy Piton is ideges. _Nem vall rá, hogy semmitmondó legyen._

– Persze – mondta Harry, mivel ronda dolog lett volna visszautasítani. 

Harry jól sejtette, hogy nem sok látnivaló van. Ahol ült, onnan már látta a pöttömnyi kis étkezőt és attól jobbra egy varázslókonyhát. Mosogatómedence csap nélkül – miért is lenne rá szükség, amikor olyan könnyű létrehozni egy _Aguamenti_ -t? A hűtő is olyan, hogy az egyik szekrény meg van bűvölve, hogy hideg maradjon. 

Sikerült megtekintenie Piton hálószobáját is, és azt a kicsi fürdőszobát, amire Draco panaszkodott. Harry számára megfelelőnek tűnt. A szaga is megfelelő volt, legalábbis pillanatnyilag.

– És most? – kérdezte, amikor visszatértek a nappaliba, és megint leültek a kanapéra. 

– Mit szeretnél csinálni? 

_Az Odúban karácsonyozni,_ gondolta Harry. _Siriusszal karácsonyozni._ De ezek nem jöhettek szóba, különösen az utóbbi, és ha szóba hozná az elsőt, abból meg semmi jó nem sülne ki. Amúgy is belefáradt már a vitákba. 

– Nem tudom. 

– Esetleg egy játszma Varázsló-sakk? 

– Nem. 

– Amikor Draco jobban lesz, esetleg kimehetnétek repülni. 

– Sokszor csináltuk azt a nyáron? 

Piton egy minden humort nélkülöző mosolyt villantott rá. 

– Valószínűleg az lenne a legjobb, ha nem próbálnál csellel rávenni, hogy pótoljam az emlékeidet.

Harry csalódottan fújt egyet. 

– De hát arról is meséltél, amikor ostobán azt hitted, hogy nem a lányokat szeretem, és mégsem jött el a világvége... Perselus. 

– Az a vallomás egy alku tárgyát képezte, amennyire emlékszem.

 _Hoppá, tényleg._

– Öhm... 

– Nos, mikorra jegyeztethetem elő a következő találkozódat a jó doktorral? 

Harry majdnem azt mondta neki, hogy �még mit nem". Legkevésbé arra volt szüksége, hogy Piton döntse el, mit tegyen. De azután eszébe jutott, hogy Draco mit mondott. 

– Talán tényleg beszélnem kellene vele. Egy ideje beugrottak ismerős apróságok, vagy egyes dolgok felidéztek egy-egy emléket, de most úgy érzem, mintha egy fal lenne a fejemben, ami mindent eltakar. 

Piton összekulcsolta az ujjait.

– Egy fal? Mi indít arra, hogy így jellemezd? 

Harry megpróbálta végiggondolni. 

– Talán inkább olyan, mint egy ajtó, Dracónak azt mondtam, hogy ilyesminek érzem. De egy olyan, ami... mindig is ott volt, és korábban... résnyire nyitva volt, de most mintha jól bevágták volna, és be lenne ragadva. 

– Egy ajtó... – Piton a szemöldökét ráncolta. – A fizikai dolgokkal vont párhuzamok nem mindig a legpontosabb ábrázolásai annak, ami egy személy elméjében történik, bár különösen hasznosnak tudnak bizonyulni, amikor az internalizáció kivetüléséről van szó... 

– Van rá esély, hogy ezt emberi nyelven is megismétled? 

Ezúttal Piton mosolya humorból fakadt. 

– Az elme sokkal összetettebb, mint bármi más a világon. 

– Azt elhiszem, ha egyszer én is úgy okklumentálok, hogy nem is tudok róla – mondta Harry. – Gondolod, hogy ez lehet az oka? Mostanában túl sokat okklumentálok, és ez akadályozza az emlékezést? 

– Nem ez a probléma. 

– Honnan tudod? 

– Tudom. 

– Honnan? 

– Mert ismerem az agy működését – csattant fel Piton. – És bármennyire is gyűlölöd a gondolatát, a te elmédet különösen jól ismerem. Nem akadályozod az emlékeidet. Legalábbis nem az okklumencia segítségével. 

– De talán mégis – erősködött Harry. – És ha ez a probléma, akkor ha lejjebb tudnám ereszteni az védőfalamat, és képes lennék arra összpontosítani, hogy... 

– _Nem_! 

– Mi az, nem tudnék összpontosítani? De azt mondtad, hogy olyan jól megtanultam okklumentálni, hogy manapság már alvás közben is csinálom. Ez azt jelenti, hogy képes lennék... 

Piton összeszorította az orrnyergét.

– Állj le, Harry! Szó sem lehet róla! 

_Ebből elég! Mégis kicsoda Piton, hogy megmondja nekem, mit tegyek?_

– Miért? Az én agyamról van szó, nem a tiédről! 

– Ez nem így van – mondta Piton a fejét csóválva, a karosszék karfáját markolva. 

– Az agyam nem az enyém? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Harry. – Miről beszélsz? 

Piton sóhajtott, a szorítása a szék karfáján felengedett kissé, bár máskülönben ugyanolyan feszült maradt.

– Az okklumenciáról. 

– Naná, felfogtam, hogy az okklumenciáról beszélgettünk! Mi ez a dolog, hogy az agyam nem az enyém? _Mi a szart csinálsz velem?_

A néhány méternyire levő ajtó nyikorogva feltárult, és megjelent benne Draco, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha végül mégiscsak szundított volna egyet. 

– Mi folyik itt? Harry? Perselus? 

– Harry éppen most jött rá, hogy én okklumentálok helyette – mondta Piton. 

– Igen! – mondta ingerülten Harry. – Mert ő... – _Ohohó, várjunk csak! Mire jöttem rá? Rosszabbra számítottam. Például, hogy Piton belemászik a gondolataim közé, a legszemélyesebb magánügyeim határait sem tisztelve..._ – Te okklumentálsz helyettem? 

Draco elismerően füttyentett. 

– Én azt hittem, hogy az ilyesmi csak elméletben létezik. Merthogy olyan hatalmas mértékű összpontosítás kell hozzá, hogy... habár mostanában elég szétszórt voltál, különösen mikor Harry olyan következetesen elkerült téged. 

– Ó, Istenem! – Harry felemelte a tekintetét, és csak akkor jött rá, hogy eddig a padlót bámulta. – Hát ezért harcoltál olyan keményen, hogy Bájitaltanon tarts? Dumbledore is ezért erőltette? És ezért nem hagytad, hogy kilépjek az Etikáról, miután elveszítetted a Bájitaltanos csatát? Amiért... amiért azokat az együtt töltött büntetőmunkákat kijelöltétek, és amiért Dumbledore nyomást gyakorolt volna rám, hogy itt karácsonyozzak, ha makacskodtam volna, és... 

– Mindezek hozzájárultak, hogy sokkal kisebb erőfeszítésbe kerüljön az okklumencia-átvitel – mondta szelíden Piton, a szemei olyan mélyfeketék voltak, hogy Harry úgy érezte, el tudna merülni bennük. – Természetesen hozzájárultak, de ez csak egy járulékos haszon volt, mert az igazi okom, hogy keressem a társaságod egyszerűen az, hogy élvezem. 

Harry reszketegen felnevetett. 

– Te... élvezed ezt? Élvezed, ha üvöltözök veled és azt mondom, hogy "baszd meg"? 

– Talán úgy kellene mondanom, hogy élvezem a lehetőséget, hogy megint részt veszel az életemben. Bevallom, hogy nem minden pillanat volt élvezetes. 

– Sajnálom – motyogott Harry. – Tudom, hogy seggfej voltam, de már nem tudok változtatni rajta. 

– Természetesen tudsz változtatni – mondta Draco. 

– Draco – mondta Piton. – Vagy menj vissza a szobádba, vagy csinálj úgy, mintha itt se lennél. 

Draco duzzogva leült és keresztbe fonta a karjait, de megpróbált csendben maradni. 

– Harry – mondta halkan Piton, ismét teljes figyelemmel fordulva a kanapén ülő fiú felé. – Megértem, hogy szükséged volt ilyen dühkitörésre. Talán még jó is, hogy így történt. 

Harry bólintott.

– Azt hiszem, még nem vagyok túl rajta. Úgy értem, az előbb is tévedtem. Azt hittem, be fogod ismerni, hogy olvastad az elmémet és onnan tudod, hogy nem az okklumencia akadályozza meg, hogy emlékezzek. Aminek ráadásul semmi értelme, mert ha elég jól okklumentálnék ahhoz, hogy távol tartsam Voldemortot, akkor te sem tudnál szabadon kurkászni a fejemben. 

– Hogy erre a következtetésre jutottál, annak ellenére, hogy ez mennyire ellentmond az elemi logikának, azt mutatja, hogy mennyire nem bízol bennem. 

_Ezt én is tudom. Miért, kinek a hibája?_

– Azt mondtad, hogy én magam tartom távol Voldemortot, és most rájövök, hogy ez nem igaz. Hazudtál nekem, mégis panaszkodsz, hogy jobban kellene bíznom benned? 

Piton becsukta a szemét. 

– Mert az egy mardekáros hazugság volt. 

– Naná, ettől máris rendben van a dolog... 

– Mert te természetesen felette állsz a hazugság minden fajtájának – húzta gúnyosan a száját Piton. – Amilyen makulátlan, őszinte griffendéles vagy. Te például soha nem nyelnél le egy mérgező kotyvalékot, hogy betegnek tettesd magad, és ne kelljen részt venni az órámon. 

– Jaj, ne már! Soha nem állítottam, hogy makulátlanul őszinte vagyok. 

– _Én_ talán igen? 

– Miért nem magyarázod meg egyszerűen, hogy mi ez a mardekáros hazugság? – _Ha meg tudod egyáltalán magyarázni_ , tette hozzá gondolatban Harry. 

– Egy olyan hazugság, ami biztosabban hozzásegít egy cél eléréséhez, mint az igazság. Ha egy szükséges végkifejlet eléréséhez hazugságra van szükség, akkor csak a legmakacsabb bolondok ragaszkodnának az igazsághoz. 

_Sajnos ez nagyon ésszerűen hangzik. Vagyis hangozhat, attól függően, hogy..._

– Mi volt a célod? Mi volt az a _szükséges végkifejlet_? 

Piton ádámcsutkája fel-le ugrált.

– Hogy megvédjelek Voldemorttól. Az előző évben meglehetősen jártas lettél benne te magad is, de az okklumenciára való képességed, úgy tűnik, az emlékeiddel együtt eltűnt. Reméltem, hogy magától vissza fog térni, amikor szükség lesz rá, de a Sötét Nagyúr támadása a Bájitaltan óra alatt szembesített a valósággal. 

Harry előre fészkelődött a kanapén. Nem érdekelte, hogy mekkora nézeteltérést, vagy akár vitát válthat ki, egyszerűen nem szerette azt, amit hallott. 

– Ne legyen _Sötét Nagyúr_ , rendben? Nevezd őt Voldemortnak. Ő már nem az urad és parancsolód többé. 

– Igen. Voldemort. Rendben. 

Harry továbbra is megpróbálta kibogozni a dolgokat.

– Tehát a Bájitaltanon megkínzott engem, és te rájöttél, hogy az okklumenciám nem fog előtörni és megmenteni, úgyhogy közbeléptél, mert képes vagy rá. Gondolom azért nem segítettél ugyanígy ötödévben, mert akkor ezt nem kockáztathattad. De Voldemort most már biztosan tudja, hogy nem állsz mellette, úgyhogy nyugodtan színt vallhattál. 

– Ennyiben hagyhatnám ezt a megjegyzést – mormolt Piton, –, de a beszélgetésünk kontextusára tekintettel, azt hiszem, ki kell igazítanom egy félreértést. Azt, amit most teszek érted, sokkal korábban nem tudtam volna megcsinálni. Feltételei vannak... 

– Feltételei?

Nem csak Harry képzelte: Piton összerezzent. 

– Az elmék speciális kapcsolata. 

Harry megnyalta az ajkait. 

– Úgy érted... 

– Igen. Miközben okklumenciára tanítottalak – amikor úgy tanítottalak, hogy meg is értetted – be kellett lépnem az elmédbe. 

– De hát ezt csináltad velem egész ötödévben – mondta összezavarodva Harry. 

– Akkor az emlékeket úgy húztam át a tudatodon, mintha pengék lettek volna, így az elméd joggal tartott az ellenségének engem. – Piton vállat vont. – Ez szándékos volt. Az akkori tanításom az okklumenciáról csak arról szólt, hogyan lehet kivetni egy támadót. De tavaly összekapcsoltam az elméinket, és úgymond belülről tanítottalak. – Ellazult a székében. – Most már megvan az elméink között az a kapcsolat, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy helyetted okklumentáljak.

_Rendben, így már értem._

– És van valami különös okod, hogy ezt magyaráztad el korábban? Mondjuk, amikor felébredtem a lakosztályodban a támadás után? Helyette azt mondtad nekem, hogy egyedül okklumentálok! 

– Nem mondtam. Csak efelé a következtetés felé vezettelek, és hagytam, hogy elhidd. Gyakorlati értelemben nem hazudtam. 

– Ugyanaz pepitában! 

Piton olyan mozdulatot tett, mintha beismerné, hogy Harrynek igaza van. 

– Elmondhattad volna, hogy mi folyik itt. 

– Nem, nem tehettem – mondta halkan Piton. – Harry, Draco jól mondta, hogy valaki más helyett okklumentálni nagyon kimerítő feladat. Alig bírtam megtenni. Az volt az egyetlen előnyöm, hogy neked semmi okod nem volt ellenállni annak, amit csináltam. 

– Ó! Arra gondolsz, hogy kirúghattalak volna? Még ha Voldemorttal nem is tudtam megtenni? 

– Jelenleg nem tudsz okklumentálni, úgyhogy nem, nem lökhettél volna ki. De a puszta kísérlet megszakította volna a kapcsolatot az elméink között, és még nehezebbé tette volna a feladatomat. Túl kockázatos lett volna elárulni neked, mit csinálok, és az eredménye az lett volna, hogy Voldemort megszáll téged. 

– Megmagyarázhattad volna, elmondhattad volna, hogy ez milyen fontos... 

– _Gyűlöltél_ engem! Látni se bírtál, később már nem is beszéltél velem! Tényleg azt várod, hogy elhiggyem, ésszerűen reagáltál volna arra az információra, hogy kényszerből azt tervezem, állandóan ellenőrzöm az elmédet? 

– Akkor még beszéltem veled... 

– Harry! – mondta élesen Piton, és a hangja, mint egy penge vágta szét a színlelést. 

– Jó'van na! – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Azt hiszem nem lettem volna túl megértő. Valószínűleg jól tetted, hogy nem mondtad el nekem. Habár az nem világos, hogy ma miért döntöttél úgy, hogy mégiscsak elmondod. 

– Csökkenteni akartad nem létező okklumenciádat. Ez lényegében ugyanaz, mint ellenállni az én erőfeszítéseimnek, és ugyanazokkal a következményekkel jár. – Piton felhúzta a vállait. – Megpróbáltalak lebeszélni róla anélkül, hogy felfedném mindezt. 

– Mert azt hitted, hiába próbálnál velem értelmesen beszélni. 

– Talán inkább azért, mert ahogy mondtad, vannak dolgok, amik most számodra �nem valóságosak", és annak fényében az okklumencia elég kényes téma lett volna közöttünk.

– Ez igaz – ismerte be Harry. – Mert tényleg fázom tőle, hogy ellenőrizheted az elmémet, ahogy említetted.

– Én csak okklumentálok – mondta sietve Piton. – Ha semmi mást, de ezt hidd el. Az első pillanattól kezdve ettől tartottam, Harry, hogy rájössz az igazságra és azonnal félreérted. Nem kémkedek utánad. Ez két okból sem lehetséges. Egy: Minden kísérlet, hogy belenyúljak az elmédbe, azzal járna, hogy örökké amnéziás maradsz. Kettő: A kíváncsiskodás megkövetelné tőlem, hogy átmenetileg abbahagyjam az okklumenciát, ami védtelenül hagyna téged a... Voldemort támadásával szemben. 

Harry csodálkozva pislogott.

– Örökké így maradnék? 

– Igen – mondta türelmetlenül Piton. – Mi másért akarnám biztosítani, hogy Voldemort ne nyúlhasson be a fejedbe? 

– Én... én azt hittem azért, mert odabent rengeteg titok lappang a Renddel kapcsolatban... 

– Te tiszta hülye vagy! – kiabálta Piton. – Én nem a Rend miatt forgolódok álmatlanul éjszakánként, hogy nem szeretnek engem, pedig én őket igen!

– Valójában nem gondolja úgy, hogy hülye vagy – kotyogott bele Draco. Harry már el is felejtette, hogy ott van, olyan csendben üldögélt. – Igazából bolond gyereknek akar nevezni, mert csak úgy tudja kimutatni a szeretetét.

– Draco... – Piton mérgesen nézett rá, de úgy döntött, jobban jár, ha ennyiben hagyja, aztán eléggé mereven még Harry felé fordulva hozzátette: – Nem tartalak hülyének. 

– Azt hiszem, ezt elsőre is felfogtam – dörmögte Harry, de közben még mindig szédült. Persze addig tudta, hogy Piton szereti őt, de azt nem tudta, hogy ennyire. _Ha ennek egyáltalán van értelme. Mert nem biztos._ – Kaphatnék egy halláserősítő italt? – poénkodott, sőt még az ujját is bedugta a fülébe és megtekergette. Nem tudta, hogy miért csinálja ezt, talán zavarában, csak hogy csináljon valamit. _Azért, hogy oldjam ezt a kínos helyzetet, mert azt mégsem mondhatom, hogy én is szeretem Pitont, igaz?_

– Olyanom nincs kéznél – mondta szárazon Piton. – Komolyan beszélsz? 

– Nem igazán. – Harry visszafektette a kezét az ölébe. – Sajnálom, hogy félreértettem a dolgot. El kellene végre fogadnom, hogy nem tudok mindent. Remélem, most nem voltam túl kiakasztó, mert ugye attól tartottál?

– Úgy is mondhatnám, hogy bámulatos, milyen szépen vetted az akadályt, de van itt egy bökkenő. – Piton szünetet tartott. – Az igazi kérdés itt az, hogy a tudatalattid is el tudja-e fogadni ezt pont tőlem. 

– Nem akarom elfogadni. 

– Pontosan ettől féltem. 

– Nem, úgy értem... – Újrakezdte: – Nem úgy értettem, ahogy hangzott. Nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy még örüljek is annak, milyen tehetetlen vagyok. Ez engem igenis zavar.

– És azt sem szereted, ha egy felnőttre kell támaszkodnod. 

– Igen, így igaz – ismerte be Harry. – De én inkább úgy értettem, hogy jobban szeretném, ha én magam tudnék okklumentálni. Ha... hajlandó lennél megint tanítani? 

– Bolond gyerek! 

– Most viszont szó szerint érti – mondta Draco. – Micsoda hülye kérdés! Persze, hogy hajlandó tanítani téged! 

– Igen, hajlandó vagyok – mondta Piton, miközben bosszúsan villant a szeme a másik fiára. – De abban már egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos, hogy ez most ugyanolyan lesz, mint tavaly. A varázserőd más, mint akkor.

– Mert akkor nem is volt. 

– Éppen ellenkezőleg. Így visszagondolva, már akkor is hozzáfértél a sötét erődhöz, ez egyértelmű. 

– Aha. – Harry nyelt egyet. – Akkor úgy gondolod, hogy nem fog menni? 

– Azt gondolom, hogy tehetséges varázsló vagy, és természetesen sikerülni fog, de lehet, hogy nem ugyanolyan lesz, mint tavaly.

– Hát... ezt ki tudjuk deríteni. – Amikor Piton bólintott, és sötét szemei elégedetten csillogtak, Harrynek kuncognia kellett. – És még attól tartottam, nem lesz itt semmi tennivalónk...

– Te emiatt aggódtál? – Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. – Azt hittem, a tizenévesek elepednek, hogy végre semmit se kelljen csinálniuk. 

– Ó, ez így is van – nevetett megint Harry. – De, tudod... – körbemutatott a szobán. – Arra ugyan számítottam, hogy majd megpróbálunk barátokká válni, de el sem tudtam képzelni, hogy' fog ez sikerülni, ha ilyen szorosan össze leszünk zárva. 

– És most már el tudod képzelni? 

– Hát, hogyne. Segít, ha olyasmit tudok meg, amihez végre megvan a jogom, hogy megtudjam. Úgy értem, most, hogy végre készen állok rá. 

– Aha – mondta lassan Piton. – Akkor a teljes kitárulkozás jegyében... Talán még egy dolgot el kell mondanom, amiről tudnod kell... – Szünetet tartott, és mintha óvatosan keresgélte volna a szavakat. Végül, azonban csak Harry szavait ismételte: – Amit jogod van megtudni. 

\-------------------------------------------------

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

**Aspen in the Sunlight** , az író 

**Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

Arwen, Lafan, Quercus, Visan, Szilvye, Fekete Kavics – fordítók

Quercus, Feketekavics, Arwen – béta 

  



	32. Chapter 32

_**Egy páratlan család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Harminckettedik Fejezet**

**Egyetértés**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Még egy dolgot? – Harry torka elszorult. Ahogy előre hajolt ültében, ez az érzés szinte fojtogatóvá vált. Keresztbe tette a lábait, és annyira dühös volt, hogy képtelen volt ellazulni. Persze tudta, hogy ez harag irracionális, ugyanis Piton igenis megpróbál kijönni vele, amióta csak az emlékei nélkül ébredt, sőt, még annál is régebben. Harry ezt tudta, de nem emlékezett rá. De nem is kellett emlékeznie ahhoz, hogy elhiggye, hiszen Dracónak köszönhetően igen sok történet volt a fejében előző évről. Hacsak Draco nem hazudik... 

De nem hitte, hogy hazudna, annak ellenére, hogy akár néhány héttel ezelőtt is hangosan kinevette volna azt, aki azt mondja neki, hogy valaha is _bízni_ fog Draco Malfoyban. 

Vagyis Draco Pitonban. 

Harry haragját csak fokozta, hogy Piton ennyire ki akar jönni vele. Hogy miért? Piton semmi olyat nem akar elmondani neki, ami igazán számít, ellentétben Dracóval. 

Nem tehetett róla, de Pitonnal szemben mély előítéletei voltak. Öt évnyi bántalmazást viselt el a férfitól, és azokra nagyon is emlékezett. Ott, ahol ez számít, a szíve mélyén, nem bízott Pitonban. 

– Még egy dolgot? – kérdezte ismét, mivel Piton még nem válaszolt. 

Hát nem veszi észre, hogy a titkolózás és a hallgatás nem célravezető, ha Harry bizalmát akarja elnyerni? De lehet, hogy Piton már úgy érzi, ez eleve reménytelen. 

– Igen – csak ennyit mondott Piton, és hangjában Harry semmiféle érzelmet nem talált. 

Harry szívét-lelkét izzó düh mardosta. A fiú ökölbe szorította kezét, hogy fel ne nyögjön a fájdalomtól. Haragja, ami minden mást feledtetett vele, már-már gyűlöletbe csapott át, pedig ő soha senkit nem akart gyűlölni, Voldemortot és persze Bellatrix-ot kivéve... Piton más, mint ők, de azért...

– Mond már, a fene egye meg!

A másik bólintott.

– Arról a szobáról van szó, ahova tegnap este bezsupszkulcsoztál. 

_A szoba? A tortaszelet alakú szoba? Arról lenne szó?_

A haragja hirtelen elpárolgott. Furcsa volt, hogy milyen hirtelen elillant, mint az ereszen átfutó víz, és különös ürességet hagyott maga mögött. Már azt sem tudta, miért volt annyira dühös. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha Piton valami életbe vágót akarna mondani neki, valami olyat, amitől aztán kétségbeesetten üvöltene, bár fogalma sem volt, hogy miért számít rögtön ilyesmire. 

_A tortaszelet alakú szobával kapcsolatban semmi nem lehet ennyire kiakasztó._

Harry kissé ellazult, és a gyomrából is eltűnt a maró érzés.

– Mi van azzal a szobával? 

_Csak képzelem, hogy Piton arca megrezzent? Nehéz eldönteni, mivel továbbra is olyan, mint a megtestesült komolyság._

– Amit mondtam, az mind igaz, de most... most úgy vélem, hogy többet is el kell mondanom a teljes igazságból.

_Hát ez állatira dühítő!_

– Többet az igazságból? Miért nem magát a teljes igazságot?

_Nem csoda, hogy nem bízok Pitonban. Ki a franc mond részleges igazságokat a saját fi... Na nem! Ebbe nem megyek bele, még akkor sem ha a fejemben valami mindegyre ezt akarja. Valahol a mélyben. És csak néha. Csak barátok vagyunk, jobb, ha észben tartom, és az is nyilvánvaló, hogy jobb, ha azok is maradunk._

– Barátok közt így megy, nem? Elmondják egymásnak a teljes igazságot. 

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Barátok lennénk, Harry? 

_Naná, hogy nem! Hogy is lehetnénk?! De tény, hogy megígértem..._

Vállat vont. 

– Még nem igazán, de megígértem, hogy megtanítlak, hogyan kell csinálni. Emlékszel? 

– Igen – mondta halkan Piton. 

Most nem sztoikusnak hangzott, hanem bizonytalannak. Egyenesen sebzettnek. Mit tenne egy barát ilyen helyzetben? Aha... bátorítana. 

– Légy bátor! – mondta. – Bármi is az, mond el. Úgy értem, nem lehet _annyira_ rossz, nem igaz? 

Harry nem tudott olyat elképzelni, ami az lenne, hacsak Piton nem azt akarja bevallani, hogy arra használta a szobát, hogy sötét rítusokat végezzen benne, amik Voldemort erejét növelik. És ilyesmi szóba sem jöhet. Ennyire azért megbízott benne. Valójában, tudva mindazt, amit tudott Piton kémkedéséről, arról, hogy az életét, az egészségét és az épelméjűségét kockáztatta, hogy segítsen a Rend-nek, hirtelen ki kellett mondania, mert egy barát ezt tenné:

– Tudom, hogy ön nagyon bátor tud lenni, uram. 

Ezúttal a férfi nem mondott semmit a magázásról és az utolsó szóról. Helyette öt másodpercre lecsukta a szemeit, mintha erőt venne magán, vagy mintha valami elhatározásra jutna. Harry nem tudta eldönteni. Azután kinyitotta őket és beszélni kezdett. 

– Azt mondtam neked, hogy az a szoba a lakosztályom egy része. Ez igaz; az igazgató úgy alkotta meg. De amíg nem tudtad, hogy én védem az elmédet, jobb volt kihagyni azokat a részeket, amik... zavarhatnának téged. 

– Ismét egy mardekáros hazugság. 

Piton bólintott. 

– Igen. Hogy megértsd... az a szoba meglehetősen közel van a te szobádhoz a Griffendél Toronyban. 

– Milyen közeli az a „meglehetősen közel"? 

Harry egy része tisztában volt azzal, hogy nem kellene tudnia így olvasnia Piton szavai között. Nem kellene ennyire ismernie őt, hogy elcsípje az árnyalatokat a beszédében, hogy tudja, hogy a férfi most is próbálja kicentizni a határt az igazság és a mellébeszélés között. 

– Ugyanazon az emeleten van, és valaha egyterűek voltak. 

_Miért nem tud néha normális szavakat használni?_

– Úgy érted, hogy _szomszédos_ az enyémmel?

– Igen. 

– És? 

Piton kissé türelmetlenül húzta össze a szemét a kérdésre. 

– Hát akkor rendben, jöjjön a kendőzetlen igazság, mivel te azt sokkal jobban szereted. Minden este egy részét abban a szobában töltöm, Harry, nem egészen egy méternyire tőled. 

Harry kikerekedett szemmel nézett rá.

– Az az ágy annak a falnak a túloldalán van, ami mellett az enyém áll? 

– Igen. 

– Hát ez... – bizonytalanul felnevetett, mert nem tudta, hogy is fejezze ki magát. – Hát ez elég hátborzongató, khm... már ne vedd sértésnek. 

– Biztos voltam benne, hogy hátborzongatónak találnád, különösen, amikor annyira eltökélted, hogy még a közelemben sem akarsz lenni. 

_A közelében sem..._

– De neked nagyon is a közelemben kellett maradnod – kapcsolt végre Harry. – Azért, hogy működjön ez az... ööö... oklumencia átvitel. 

Piton összekulcsolta az ujjait, és kevésbé tűnt feszültnek, mint előtte, bár még nem nyugodott meg teljesen. 

– Olyan közel kellett lennem, amennyire az csak lehetséges. Egy kőfal kettőnk között nem éppen ideális, de sokkal kedvezőbb, mint egy fél kastélynyi távolság napi tizenkét órán keresztül. 

– Akkor hát ott voltál, valahányszor lementem a lakosztályodhoz, hogy beszéljek veled. – Még több részlet került a helyére Harry fejében. – Ez az a Rend-dolog, amihez szükséged volt a térképre, igaz? Nem csak arra használtad, hogy nyomon kövess, hanem megpróbáltál mindig olyan közel lenni hozzám, amennyire csak lehetséges. Anélkül, hogy én tudtam volna róla! 

– Mert nem tudhattál róla – mondta egyszerűen Piton. – Mindent megtettél volna, hogy még jobban elkerülj, én pedig így is alig tudtalak megóvni a támadásoktól. Azt sem mondhattam el, hogy miért nem adom vissza a térképet, anélkül nem, hogy magáról az oklumenciáról is ne beszéltem volna, és akkor arról még nem beszélhettem. 

– Iiigen, mert dührohamot kaptam volna, hogy a mentális erődet a közelemben használod. – Harry nagyot sóhajtott. – Rendben. Értem. De, khm... most akkor visszakaphatom a térképemet? Már nem kell leselkedned, hogy időt tölts velem, mivel most már barátok vagyunk. 

Mélységes megkönnyebbülés cikázott át Piton arcvonásain, bár Harry megint nem igazán értette, hogy ezt honnan tudja, ugyanis a férfi arcvonásai nem változtak annyit, hogy ez egyértelmű legyen. És mégis... számára nyilvánvaló volt. 

– Még ma este írok Albusnak és megkérem, hogy küldje el. Őrá bíztam a szünidőre, mivel ő a kastélyban maradt. 

_Ez érthető, de azért bosszant, hogy az én térképemet csak úgy körbe adogatják. Nekem kellene eldönteni, hogy ki használhatja, és ki figyelheti vele a Roxfort folyosóin és pincéjében tébláboló embereket._

– Hé! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Miért nem voltál otthon, valahányszor megpróbáltam találkozni veled? Abból a szobából bármikor lemehetsz a kandallón keresztül a pincébe, és ha egész idő alatt figyeltél engem a térképen, tudnod kellett volna, hogy próbálok találkozni veled! 

– Alvás közben természetesen nem figyeltelek. 

_Ó!_ Harry kezdte nem érteni. 

– Azt hittem, soha nem aludtál. Azt gondoltam, hogy minden éjszaka virrasztottál, hogy fenntartsd az oklumenciát. 

– Most már értem, hogy a _tisztítsd meg az elméd, mielőtt elalszol_ szavak neked nem jelentenek semmit – mondta szárazon Piton. 

– Mert nem magyaráztad el! – tört ki Harry, a szörnyűséges ötödév emlékei átsepertek rajta. – Csak ordítottál velem, és a sarokba vágtál! Azt üvöltözted, hogy tisztítsam meg az elmém, de basztál rá elmondani, _hogyan_ , és valaki azt is elmondhatta volna nekem, hogy Voldemort csak egy jóslatot akar! Azért nem használtam az oklumenciát, tudod, mert azt hittem, hogy ő megpróbál megszerezni egy fegyvert, és _valakinek_ foglalkoznia kellene vele! 

– Nem magyaráztam el – mondta egy kissé remegő hangon Piton. – Éppen erre utaltam a megjegyzésemmel, Harry. De legalább arra rájöhettél volna, hogy alvás közben is lehet oklumentálni. Én voltam a tanárod és nem úgy tanítottalak, hogy megértsd. 

– Egyáltalán nem tanítottál! – Harry nem akart gonosz lenni, de érezte, hogy a szavai bántóak. 

– Úgy tanítottalak, ahogy engem is tanítottak annak idején. – Piton grimaszolt egyet. – De ez nem ment fel engem. Mint felelősségteljes felnőttnek, nekem kellett volna lépéseket tennem, hogy változtassak az oktatási módszeren, amikor egyértelművé vált, hogy nincs remény arra, hogy sikerre vezessen. 

– Na igen, kellett _volna_ – vágta vissza Harry. Egyelőre semmi kedve nem volt leszállni Pitonról. – De miért is tetted volna? Jó mulatság volt nézni, ahogy szenvedek, ugye? Mi? Nem így van? 

– Mit akarsz, most mit mondjak? – kérdezte fáradtan Piton. – Már elnézést kértem ezekért az incidensekért. Igazából már többször is. 

– Az igazat akarom! Azt gondoltad, hogy jó mulatság kínozni engem! Mondd ki! 

– James terrorizált engem, és én cserébe téged terrorizáltalak, és minden sértésnél abban reménykedtem, hogy hallja azt és szenved tőle. Ez az igazság. 

– Akkor... – Harry elfordította a fejét. – Jó, rendben. Elhiszem, hogy ez az igazság. Remélem tudod, hogy szánalmas, bosszúszomjas alak vagy. 

– De ez már a múlt, Harry – mondta a székéből Draco. – Nekem rosszabb dolgokat is megbocsátottál. Merlin szerelmére... én megpróbáltam elérni, hogy leess egy száguldó seprűről! 

És Piton egyszer _megakadályozta_ , hogy Harry leessen. 

Ez valahogy nem enyhítette a haragját, ami ismét fellobbant. Meg akarta sebezni Pitont, ahogy őt is megsebezték. Annyira erősen akarta, hogy elfeledkezett az elhatározásáról, hogy a személyes dolgokat megtartja magának. 

– Tehát álmodban is tudsz oklumentálni, értem. Talán részegen is tudsz? Mert úgy vettem észre, volt olyan éjszaka, amikor nem törődtél azzal, hogy észnél maradj! 

Draco félig felemelkedett a székéből, de Piton egy pálcamozdulattal visszalökte őt. 

– Tényleg azért csináltad, mert azt üvöltöttem, hogy soha többé nem akarlak látni? Én azt hittem, hogy kétségbeesésedben ütötted ki magad, de többről van szó, igaz? Úgy döntöttél, hogy az oklumencia le van szarva! Azon az éjszakán a _lakosztályodban_ voltál! Még arra se vetted a fáradságot, hogy felmenj abba a különleges szobádba! Az után, amit mondtam, úgy döntöttél, hogy egy morzsányit sem érdekel, ha Voldemort megszáll engem és... 

Ebben a pillanatban olyasmi történt, amit Harry nem tudott volna megmagyarázni. Mintha kieresztette volna magából a gőzt. A szemei égtek, mintha egy órán át zokogott volna, de amikor odanyúlt, hogy megtörölje az arcát, az csontszáraz volt. 

Nem látta, hogy Piton mozdult volna, de a férfi hirtelen ott volt, a padlón térdelt előtte, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni. 

– Nem! Nem _,_ Harry! Ez nem igaz! Ebből egy szó sem igaz! 

Semmi mellékzönge nem volt a hangjában, semmi körmönfontság, csak nyers, kendőzetlen igazság. Nem mintha Harry azt gondolta volna, hogy mindig meg tudná állapítani, hogy Piton mikor hazudik, de most biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi a színtiszta igazat mondja. 

– Akkor viszont... – szerette volna megint megtörölni az arcát, de nem akarta, hogy Piton azt higgye sír, amikor nem is, úgyhogy uralkodott a kezein. – Nem értem. 

– Azért vitatkoztunk, mert azon a napon korábban találkoztam Lupinnal, és neked nem engedtem, hogy beszélj vele – mondta Piton továbbra is térdelve. – Amikor Lupin meglátott _engem,_ nagyon aggódott. – Piton arcvonásai eltorzultak az emlékektől. – A veled folytatott csatározások feszültsége, és az erőfeszítés, hogy fenntartsam fölötted az oklumencia-pajzsot, amikor az idő felében még csak a közelemben sem voltál... azt mondta, hogy csak árnyéka vagyok a régi önmagamnak. 

– Tudja, hogy mit csinálsz az oklumenciával? 

– Nem én mondtam neki – csúfolódott kissé Piton. – Voldemort tudja, Harry. Tudok úgy oklumentálni, mintha nem is tenném, amikor csak magamat védem, de amikor kettőnket... – Megrázta a fejét. – Túlságosan is nyilvánvaló, hogy az én pajzsom védi az elmédet, úgyhogy igen, Lupin is tudja. És amikor látta, hogy szinte beleszakadok a megerőltetésbe, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy legyen egy szabad estém, hogy végre összeszedhessem magam. 

– De nem tudsz szabad estét tartani – szólalt meg halkan Draco. – Harryt megtámadnák. 

Piton mosolya zord volt. 

– Akkor nem, ha Lupin lépéseket tesz, hogy egy estére lekösse az urát. 

– Azt nem teheti! – Harry szinte zihált, annyira elborzasztotta az ötlet. – Megölnék... 

– Nem olyan bolond, hogy közvetlen módon környékezze meg a Sötét Nagyurat – mondta Piton és a sarkaira ült, továbbra is ott maradva Harry előtt a térdein. – Én elég veszélyesnek tartottam a dolgot ahhoz, hogy egyértelműen megmondjam Lupinnak, ne tegyen semmit, de a barátod nagyon keményfejű. 

– Mint minden griffendéles – mondta Draco. 

– Szállj már le a Griffendélről! – förmedt rá Harry. – Ez mindkettőtökre vonatkozik. 

Draco felvonta a vállait, mintha azt mondaná: _Miért, mit mondtam?_

Harry nem foglalkozott tovább vele. 

– Tehát, akkor mit is tett Remus? 

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Az elmúlt nyáron Voldemortnak volt egy őrült próbálkozása, hogy csontvelő-átültetéssel tegyen szert sötét erőre. Lupin jelentős részt vállalt a lábadozó Voldemort kezelésében. Még most is vannak olyan napok, amikor az eljárás utóhatásaitól szenved, és mivel pillanatnyilag Lupin a legbecsesebb halálfalója, így őt tette meg az ilyenkor szükséges bájitalok felelősévé. 

– Megmérgezett egy bájitalt? 

– Nem tett ekkora ostobaságot, de a kifejezett utasításaim ellenére önállósította magát, és egy csontvelő-pótlót ajánlott azon az estén neki. Nagyon kedvesen egy erőteljes nyugtatóval is ellátta Voldemortot, egy olyannal, ami még az öntudatlan legillimencia-kísérleteket is elnyomja... bár természetesen a nyugtató állítólagos oka az volt, hogy megkímélje Voldemortot a csontvelőképződés jelentős fájdalmától. 

– Tehát tudtad, hogy aznap este nem fenyeget a támadás veszélye. 

– Amint Lupin öntudatlanná tette Voldemortot, azonnal tudatta velem, hogy úgymond legyen egy nyugis estém. – Piton elkomorodott. – Alig néhány pillanattal korábban rohantál el a lakosztályomból. Az adott körülmények között jó ötletnek tűnt elfogyasztani néhány pohár italt. 

– Hát akkor... azt hiszem... hát nem is tudom. 

– De igen, tudod. Azt hitted, hogy sorsodra hagytalak. 

Harry fészkelődött ültében.

– Hát... igen. 

– Soha nem tenném. 

Harry olyannak hallotta ezt, mint egy messzeségben felcsendülő harangjátékot. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy valóságos. Képtelen volt végiggondolni.

– Ha Voldemort _ennyire_ bízik Remusban, miért nem tud becsempészni egy végzetes adag valamit az egyik bájitalába? 

– Az a mennyiség, ami végzetes egy Voldemort erejével rendelkező varázslónak, már akkor lelepleződne, amikor Nagini megkóstolja. 

– Akkor mégsem bízik annyira Remusban. 

– Voldemort senkiben nem bízik annyira, mint Naginiban. 

– A fenébe. 

– A kígyó vigyáz rá alvás közben is, ha netán valaki kivont pálcával lopakodna a közelébe – tette hozzá Piton. 

– Szóval, mindenre gondol – mondta mogorván Harry. 

– Nem mindenre – mormolta Piton. – Te valóban birtokában vagy egy olyan erőnek, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. 

Harry nem vesződött azzal, hogy _nem Sötét Nagyúr_. Túl sok más dolog járt a fejében. 

– Nem, ez már nem igaz. Gondolom, tényleg így volt, de te is tudod, hogy most milyen a varázserőm. 

– Helyre fog jönni. 

– Talán – mondta kétkedve Harry. 

– Naná, hogy helyrejön – mondta Draco. – Vissza fog térni a sötét erőd ugyanúgy, ahogy a világos erőd is visszatért. Apa nem hitte, hogy az valaha is meg fog történni, de...

– Draco! 

Harry sóhajtott. Nem akarta megint azt hallani, hogy senkinek sem szabad elmondania neki semmit.

– Talán el kellene kezdenünk az oklumencia-leckéket, Perselus. Ki tudja? Talán az ki fog nyitni valamit a fejemben, amitől ismét kiárad a sötét erőm, feltéve, ha még mindig rendelkezem vele. 

Piton felállt és nyújtózott egyet.

– Akkor, legalább részben, meg kell osztanunk a gondolatainkat. Nem fog zavarni? 

_Persze, hogy zavarni fog, de megéri, ha visszakapom az emlékeimet. Bármit megteszek, hogy működésre bírjam azt a tükröt._

– Nem fog – mondta szilárdan. – Csak... hát, ha megoldható, ne csináld azt, amit az a gyógyító. Yatesborough? Amikor ő próbálta előhozni az emlékeimet, az olyan volt, mintha késsel hasogatnának... 

– Ő megpróbálta felszínre hozni az elfelejtett évedet – mondta Piton, az egyik ujjával az állán dobolva. – Figyelmeztettek, hogy azt ne erőltessük, ezért én majd csak a közelmúlt emlékeibe hatolok be, és megpróbálom megmutatni neked, hogyan oklumentáld őket. Eközben... 

– Én meg most azonnal megyek Londonba! – jelentett be Draco hirtelen, felpattanva a székéből, és kezeit mélyen a zsebébe lökve. – Látnom kell Rhiannont. A seprűmmel megyek, de ne aggódjatok, repülés közben is fenn tudom tartani a kiábrándító bűbájt, és... 

– Nem mész Londonba, és kész! – förmedt rá Piton. 

– A lány nem is lesz ott – szólt közbe Harry is. – Az egyetemeken is szünet van...

– Majd valahogy megtalálom! – Draco vadul nézett Harryről Pitonra és vissza. – Nem üldögélhetek itt tétlenül, mialatt ti ezt csináljátok! 

– _Invito_ Draco Piton seprűje! – Csattant fel Piton. – _Limitato Fidelium et Roxforts._

Dracónak leesett az álla.

– Ezt nem teheted! 

– Ne beszélj úgy, mint egy Hugrabugos, mert szánalmas. 

Harry rájött, hogy ez nem a megfelelő alkalom arra, hogy mindkettőjüknek megmondja, mit is csináljanak a többi ház iránti megvetésükkel. 

– Nem tud máshova repülni, csak a Roxfortba? 

Draco mogorván nézett. 

– Akkor gyalog megyek. Vagy egy kötöző ártást is rám dobsz? 

– Kihúzod a gyufát! 

– Hát csak rajta! Átkozz meg megint! 

– Mondtam már, hogy a testvérednek van egy kis problémája az önuralmával? – kérdezte szárazon Piton. – Talán ha elmennél vele repülni, segítenél elterelni a gondolatait a kis hölgyről _._

– Mintha bármi is képes lenne erre! – Draco hirtelen megnyugodott. – De... jó, rendben van. – Odalépett Pitonhoz és meglehetősen indulatosan megragadta a seprűjét, azután már kint is volt az ajtón. – Gyerünk, Harry! 

Harry bizonytalanul nézett Pitonra. 

– Talán kellene keresnünk valami megoldást, hogy tudjon találkozni ezzel a Rhiannon lánnyal. Néha úgy érzem... Draco nem túl kiegyensúlyozott. 

– _Gyere_ _már,_ Harry! 

Harry még egy pillantást vetett Pitonra, aki most pont nem dühösnek, inkább elgondolkodónak látszott, azután vállat vont, és ment, hogy előkeresse a saját seprűjét. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Nem az önkontrollommal van ám gond – mondta Draco, miközben egymás körül köröztek magasan a kunyhó fölött. Harry boldog volt, hogy Ron segített neki legyőznie a repüléstől való félelmét, máskülönben... hát, most aztán _tényleg nagyon magasan_ voltak. – Csak nem látom sok értelmét maradni, ha Perselus látni fogja a legutóbbi emlékeidet. 

– Miért? Nincs abban semmi... óóó! – Harry ostobán érezte magát. – A beszélgetéseink. A Szükség Szobájában. 

– Minden szó megérte – mondta vadul Draco. – Most bízol bennem. Legalábbis valamennyire. És néha úgy viselkedsz, mintha kedvelnél is! 

– Kedvellek is, kivéve amikor sértegeted a barátaimat, vagy a Griffendélt. 

Draco sóhajtott. 

– Igaz. Azon még dolgoznom kell. Nem mintha sokat számítana, mert miután ti ketten elkezditek az elmemegosztást, akár szarrá is átkozhatom magam. Inkább, mint várni, hogy Perselus tegye meg. 

– Nem fog megátkozni. 

– Na persze! Arra is rákényszerített, hogy mérget egyek, ne feledd! Ja, bocs, rossz szóhasználat. 

– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy megbüntessen, vagy bántson azért, mert elmondtál nekem dolgokat. – Harry ugyan nem tudta, hogy ezt hogyan akadályozhatná meg, de eltökélt volt, hogy kitalálja a módját. _Nem volna helyes, hogy Draco amiatt szenvedjen. Ő az egyetlen személy, akire számíthatok. Ő az egyetlen, aki úgy viselkedik, mint egy igaz barát._ Harrynek szüksége volt egy ilyenre, és Draco volt az egyetlen, aki ezt megértette. 

– Nincs mit tenni – mondta Draco, és előre csúsztatta kezeit a seprűje nyelén, a testével is követve őket, amíg már valósággal a seprűn hasalt. Ez is bizonyította, hogy milyen remek repülő. Nagyon nehéz volt ebben a pozícióban maradni, és közben a seprűt is köröztetni, de Draco elérte, hogy könnyűnek tűnjön. – Nem bújhatsz ki az oklumencia-leckék alól. 

– Gyanús lenne? 

– Túl veszélyes. – Draco a hátára fordult, a lábaival irányítva a seprűt. 

– _Ez_ az, ami túl veszélyes. Azonnal hagyd abba! 

– Inkább lökj le. Szabadíts meg a szenvedéstől. 

– Hagyd már abba! 

Draco egy hosszú, reménytelen pillantást vetett rá, de azután megfordult és rendesen felült. 

– Nincsenek illúzióim, Harry. Te fontosabb vagy mint én, a háborúban is, és Perselusnak is, nekem meg még a saját anyám sem ír levelet a nagykorúságimra. Nekem csak Rhiannon volt, és... 

– Azt mondtam, hagyd abba! – mondta Harry, ezúttal teljesen másra gondolva. Nem szerette amikor Draco így beszél. 

– Miért hagynám abba? Muszáj megint megtanulnod egyedül oklumentálni, Perselus nem tudja örökké fenntartani azt; az is csoda, hogy ilyen sokáig bírta. Úgyhogy... – Draco nyelt egyet. – El fogom veszíteni az apámat, amikor rájön, hogy nem vagyok olyan fia, amilyet akart. Úgy látszik, nekem mindig ez jut. 

Mintha egy jeges kéz szorította volna össze Harry szívét. Nem tudta, hogy Draco kínlódása ilyen erősen hathat rá. Ez valószínűleg azt jelenti, hogy kezd törődni vele. De talán ez nem is új dolog, hanem már nagyon régóta tart, még ha el is felejtette. Egy dologban biztos volt.

– Engem nem fogsz elveszíteni – mondta, és közel repült Dracóhoz, kinyújtott kezével lehorgonyozva annak seprűjét. – Testvérek vagyunk. És nem, nem emlékszem. Csak... csak most már igazinak tűnik. 

Draco halványan rámosolygott, de a mosolya nem volt felhőtlen.

– Hát, azért ez is valami. 

– És ráadásul jó testvér vagy – rázta meg egy kissé Draco seprűjét, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak. – Tudtad, hogy szükségem van azokra a beszélgetésekre, és nem fogod miattuk elveszíteni az apádat. Büntetést se fogsz kapni, mert nem érdemled meg. 

– Hát nem szerencsés, hogy nem mindig azt kapjuk, amit megérdemlünk? – mondta Draco, és a hangja... a hangja valahogy olyan furcsa volt. Harry nem tudta, hogy mit kezdjen vele, vagy azzal a tekintettel, ami a megjegyzést követte. 

– Most mi van? 

– Csak egy kétségbeesett próbálkozás. Perselus mondta ezt, és én azt reméltem, hogy beindítja az emlékezetedet. Ha lerepülnénk, és bejelentenénk, hogy minden eszedbe jutott magadtól... nem, valószínűleg még az sem számítana, akkor is utálni fog. 

– Nem fog utálni. 

– Naná, mert olyan mély érzésű a szíve mélyén. Ezt te sem hiszed el. – Draco nyelt. – És te nem tudod, hányszor tartott előadást nekem arról, hogy vigyázzak, mit mondok a közeledben. Nem hallottad a vitáinkat. 

– Néhányat hallottam... 

– És amikor rájön, hogy _szándékosan_ tettem _,_ hogy még csak nem is gondatlanság volt, hanem engedetlenség... – Draco megborzongott. – Luciusnak határozott véleménye volt az engedetlenséggel kapcsolatban. Nem mintha varázsverésre számítanék, de valahogy jobban érdekel, hogy Perselus mit gondol rólam, úgyhogy jobban fog fájni, amikor majd azt mondja, hogy én nem... hogy én nem vagyok... – Hirtelen kiegyenesítette a derekát és felszegte a fejét, az öklei kifehéredtek, annyira szorította a seprűt. – Hát akkor legyen. Talán nem érdemlem meg, hogy a fia legyek, de már eléggé felnőttem ahhoz, hogy többé ne legyen szükségem apára, és... 

– Ne légy ostoba – rázta meg megint a másik fiú seprűjét Harry. Draco törékeny büszkesége a nyílt fájdalmánál is rosszabb volt. – Annyira senki nem nő fel. 

– És te? 

– Nekem nincs apám, de neked van, és nyilvánvalóan sokat jelent... 

– És még te mondtad nekem, hogy ne legyek ostoba – mondta lágyan Draco. – Ő neked is sokat jelent. 

– Nézd, én csak a barátságot tudom elképzelni vele, és még az is megerőltető, mivel nem igazán tudok... – Harry hangja elhalt, ahogy elmerült a gondolataiba. _Hmm. Több oka is van, amiért működhet az ötlet. Valószínűleg nem tökéletes, de nem nagyon látom a gyenge pontját. Hacsak, természetesen, Piton nem utasítja el az együttműködést, de ezt átkozottul nehéz elképzelni, különösen, ha vigyázok, hogy..._

– Mit nem tudsz? 

– Mi? Ja, megbízni Pitonban. – Harry csak lassan tért vissza a valóságba. _Ez működhet, nem igaz?_

– Hülye vagy, ha nem bízol Pitonban. Szeret téged! 

– Hát, valamilyen szinten bízok benne – merengett Harry. – Abban határozottan bízom, hogy Dumbledore oldalán áll a háborúban. Azt hiszem bíznom kell abban is, hogy ezúttal nem lesz rémálom vele az oklumencia. De mint barátban, nem igazán bízom benne, érted? – Még egyszer átgondolta az ötletét, azután bólintott. _Igen, ez működhet. Voltaképpen ... ha Piton igazán szeret engem, és kétségbeesetten szeretné helyrehozni a kapcsolatunkat, akkor ez az ötlet egyszerűen nem csődölhet be. –_ Lemegyek és elbeszélgetek vele egy kicsit – mondta. – Persze jobb, ha te nem vagy ott, tekintettel a vérmérsékletére. Amikor kijövök és intek neked, akkor nyugodtan csatlakozhatsz hozzánk. És ne merj nyúlcipőt húzni és lelépni Londonba! 

– Megátkozta a seprűmet, hogy itt tartson! 

– Azt mondtad, hogy gyalog mész. 

Draco az égre emelte a tekintetét.

– Csak képletesen értettem. Minimum hoppanálnék.

– Hát ne tedd. Megígéred? 

Draco bizonytalannak tűnt, de azután vállat vont.

– Rendben, megígérem. De mi... mi a terved? 

– Őt is ráveszem, hogy ígérjen meg néhány dolgot. 

– Ő egy mardekáros! – Draco szinte nyöszörgött. – Nekem végem, végem, végem... 

– Emlékszel, hogyan kérleltél, hogy bízzak benned? – mosolygott Harry. – Kénytelen leszel te is megbízni bennem. 

– Hogy manipulálod Perselust...?! 

– Nem... igen. Hát persze! 

Draco ránézett Harryre.

– Voltaképpen már megtetted néhányszor, de azokban az esetekben Perselus _hagyta_ , hogy megtedd. 

_Érdekes_. 

– Most is hagyni fogja. Akkor rendben? 

– És ha rosszul alakul? 

– Nem fog. 

– De mi van, ha mégis _?_

– Lehetnek a dolgok ennél rosszabbak? 

– Nem, így is, úgy is végem. 

– Akkor jó. Már itt se vagyok! 

Draco nyöszörgött, de nem próbálta megállítani, amikor Harry elfordította a seprűjét, és meredek zuhanásba kezdett. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– Látom, hogy Mr Weasley kifejezetten jó munkát végzett – mondta Piton, miután Harry élesen fékezett, majd leugrott a seprűről. – Már egészen otthonosan mozogsz a levegőben. 

– Talán az is segít, hogy nem emlékszem a balesetre. De Ron tényleg nagyszerű volt. 

Piton a magasba nézett.

– A testvéred megnyugodott már? 

Harryt ezúttal nem zavarta a „testvér" szó, bár egy kicsit bosszantotta, hogy Piton most sem hagyta ki a lehetőséget.

– Egy kicsit. Egyébként úgy érzem, meg kell magyaráznom valamit. Tudom, hogy ő a testvérem. Nem szükséges folyton emlegetni. 

Piton mozdulatlanná dermedt, aztán óvatosan megkérdezte:

– Elméleti síkon tudod, hogy a testvéred, vagy... 

– Nem, tényleg annak érzem. 

– Értem. 

_A fenébe. Azt hittem, ez legalább egy kicsit feldobja Pitont, de ezt most olyan mereven mondta. Hát, ez is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy attól, hogy bizonygatod mennyire felnőtt vagy, még nem leszel az. Biztos úgy érzi, hogy kihagyjuk valamiből. Ez pedig... ugyan érthető, de azért egy kicsit szánalmas, ahogy irigykedik Dracóra._

_És ezt most akár ki is használhatom..._

– Menjünk be! Beszélnem kell veled. 

Piton, ha féltékeny volt is Dracóra, azért törődött vele. Megint felfelé pillantott.

– Jobb, ha itt maradunk, és szemmel tartjuk Dracót. 

_Hogyisne! Draco leselkedne, talán még egy távcső-bűbájt is használna, és csak az hiányzik, hogy olyannak lássa Pitont, mint aki legszívesebben kitekerné a nyakát._

– Semmi baja nem lesz. – Harry felnézett Pitonra, aki nem mosolygott, de nem is ráncolta a homlokát. – Bízz bennem! 

A férfi reszelősen felsóhajtott. 

– Na jó... rendben van. – A talárja drámai hullámot vetve örvénylett, ahogy sarkon fordult és beviharzott a kunyhó ajtaján. 

Harry gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, elővigyázatosságból még a függönyöket is behúzta, és őszintén remélte, hogy Piton jobban tud uralkodni magán, mint amire Draco számít. 

Piton leült és intett Harrynek, hogy ő is foglaljon helyet, azután szilárd, várakozó tekintettel nézett rá, és óvatosan megjegyezte:

– Azt mondtad, beszélned kell velem. 

– Igen. Ööö... – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. Amikor odafent volt a levegőben, és elképzelte ezt a jelenetet, az egész valahogy sokkal egyszerűbbnek tűnt, de most, amikor a részleteket kellett kidolgoznia, például, hogy milyen szavakat válasszon, nem tudta, hogy is kezdje. _Húúú, hát talán kicsit messzebbről._ – Eldöntöttem valamit. Én... azt... szeretném, ha jobban meg tudnék bízni benned. 

– Jobban megbízni bennem – ismételte lassan Piton. – Nem tudom, mire gondolsz. 

– Ahogy a barátok bíznak egymásban – tette hozzá sietve Harry, nehogy Piton azt higgye, hogy egyáltalán nem bízik benne. – Úgy értem, már így is nagyon bízom benned, de csak bizonyos dolgokkal kapcsolatban. Mint például ez a háború. De az nem személyes. 

– Értem. Felteszem, hogy emberileg szeretnél bízni bennem. 

Furcsa volt, hogy Piton kezdi irányítani a beszélgetést, de Harry túltette magát rajta. _Valószínűleg csak megértő, de legalább nem használ idegen szavakat._

– Igen, hogy emberileg is bízzak benned, ez az. Úgy értem, hogy a barátok közt ennek így kell lennie, és azt hiszem, hogy nekem ez az egész dolog azért nem megy, mert ez... ez hiányzik. De gondolkodtam, és... 

– Gondolkodtál. 

_Rendben, igaza van, fogalmam sincs, hogy ez mi jelent, de szerintem ezzel most nem lehülyézni akart, legalábbis nem úgy érzem. Akkor talán már emberileg is bízom Pitonban egy kicsit. De most nem ez a fontos._

– Igen. Gondolkodtam, és az jutott eszembe, hogy tennünk kellene valamit ez ügyben. Ez nem fog egyszer csak magától összejönni. 

– Ezeknek a dolgoknak időre van szükségük. – Piton hangja egészen gyöngéd volt. 

– Igen, általában, de... – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. Nem tudta előre, hogy ez hogy fog sikerülni, de nem számított rá, hogy Piton ilyen... nem is tudta hogyan fog viselkedni. Nagyon... furcsa volt, mintha kicsúszna az ujjai közül. – ...de talán mi is csinálhatnánk valami, nem is tudom, valami bizalomépítőt. 

– Ez biztatóan hangzik – dörmögte Piton. – Remélem, már ki is találtad a részleteket. Mert ha nem, akkor én is javasolhatnék egy sor alternatívát. Azt hiszem, hogy van egy olyan gyakorlat a terápiában, ahol az egyik fél hátraesik, bízva abban, hogy a másik elkapja. Talán kipróbálhatnánk. 

– Azt hiszem, te túl nehéz vagy nekem... 

– Te lennél az, aki hátraesik, tekintve, hogy a gyakorlat célja, hogy _te_ tanulj meg bízni _bennem_. 

Valahogy elkanyarodtak attól, amerre Harry szeretett volna haladni. 

– Ez így nem fog működni. Ahogy mondtam, már most is bízom benne, hogy megmentenél. Épp elégszer megtetted már. Úgyhogy azt gondoltam, hogy talán... 

– Javasoljak néhány egyéb bizalom-építő technikát? Hallottam például, hogy az észak-afrikai vad tündérek között él egy olyan varázslótörzs... 

– Nekem már van egy ötletem! – kiáltott fel Harry. 

– Nem gondolod, hogy esetleg az enyém jobb lehet? 

– Nem. Tudom, hogy mit akarok. 

– Aha. Hát akkor magyarázd el. 

Most Harry ugyanott volt, ahol elkezdte, megpróbálta megtalálni a megfelelő szavakat. Elég jól építette fel eddig a pontig, és Piton nagyon is együttműködőnek tűnt, de Harry még mindig tönkre tudott volna tenni mindent, ha kikotyogja az igazságot. 

– Hát, ez azért bonyolult. 

– Bonyolultabb, mint a haladó számmisztika? 

– Akkor a bonyolult mégse jó szó erre – motyogta Harry. – Úgy értem, nehéz. Rendben. Nézd: Szeretnék elmondani neked egy titkot. Valami igazán személyeset, ami egy másik személyt is érint, és neked meg kell ígérned valamit. Pontosabban meg kell esküdnöd, hogy bármilyen dühös is leszel, nem vezeted le azon a másik személyen. 

A következő pillanatban kiderült, hogy Piton addig kifejezetten jól érezte magát, mert onnantól elkezdett nagyon ádáz képet vágni. 

– Gondolom, arra is a szavamat kell adnom, hogy a nemtetszésemet rajtad sem vezetem le.

– Rajtam? Én nem csináltam semmit... 

Piton ültében hevesen előre hajolt és szinte vicsorgott. 

– Úgy ejtetted teherbe Miss Lovegoodot, hogy közben nem tettél semmit? 

Harry szeme elkerekedett. 

– Mi? Nem! Mi nem, én nem... Ó, istenem! Mi csak csókolóztunk, ez minden! – A szeme összeszűkült, amikor eszébe jutott még valami. – Hogy van az, hogy arról a gondolatról, hogy fiúkat szeretek, egy logikai bakugrással rögtön arra jutsz, hogy lányokat ejtek teherbe? 

Piton addigra már rendezte az arcvonásait.

– A tegnap éjszaka lehet az oka, amikor eléggé egyértelművé tetted, hogy milyen távol áll tőled, hogy varázslófiúkhoz vonzódj, mivel beleszerettél Miss Lovegoodba. 

– Igen, de van egy kis különbség a beleszeretni és a... tudod mi között! 

– Igen, tudom, hogy van. – Piton hátradőlt, összeillesztette az ujjbegyeit és hosszan, mélyen sóhajtott. – Ez esetben a titkod meglehetősen _terméketlen_ , hogy így fejezzem ki magam. Talán az lenne a legegyszerűbb, ha elmondanád. 

– Addig nem, amíg meg nem ígéred!

– Ja, persze, hogy megtanulj bízni bennem. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy a férfi miért mondja ezt ennyire gúnyosan. 

– Igen, így van. 

– Rendben, akkor megígérem. Felteszem, nem változtattad meg az álláspontodat a Megszeghetetlen Esküvel kapcsolatban. 

– Nem, ráadásul akkor csak abban bízhatnék, hogy nem akarsz meghalni. Én azt akarom, hogy... higgyünk egymásban, mint barátok. Tehát csak ígérd meg! 

– Azt hiszem, az imént épp azt tettem. 

Harry ezt nem vette be. Dracónak igaza volt abban, amit a mardekárosokkal való alkudozásról mondott.

– Mond ki konkrétan! 

Piton jól a szeme közé nézett.

– Esküszöm, hogy bármilyen dühös leszek is, dühömet nem fogom „levezetni" azon a másik személyen.

– Vagy rajtam – tette hozzá Harry, aki addigra úgy döntött, hogy bizonyos megvilágításban ő is olyat csinált, amit Piton nagyon nem helyeselne, és nincs értelme bajba kerülni, ha azt a bajt könnyedén el tudja kerülni.

– Vagy rajtad – mondta Piton. – Ja, de te jobban szereted konkrétan kimondva. Esküszöm, hogy bármilyen dühös leszek is... 

– Ennyi elég – szakította félbe Harry. Nem szerette azt az érzést, hogy Piton szórakozik vele. Voltaképpen maga az a tény volt egy kissé aggasztó, hogy Piton ezt szórakoztatónak tartja. Mi van, ha már meg is találta a kibúvót Harry megfogalmazásában? 

Visszagondolt, és próbált rájönni, hogy van-e valami kiskapu abban, ahogy fogalmazott, bármilyen rés, vagy valami... 

– Arra is megesküszöm, – mondta nyugodtan Piton, – hogy megértem a különbséget a törvény betűje és szelleme között, és, hogy nincs szándékomban megszegni, bármilyen törékeny összhangot sikerül is kovácsolnunk. Az ígéretemet mind a törvény betűje, mind pedig szelleme tekintetében betartom. 

_Hát, amikor megtudja, hogy miről is van szó, nem lesz túl boldog, hogy ezt mondta._

– Nem fogsz semmi alattomosat tenni, mint például olyasmi miatt büntetést kiosztani, aminek nincs köze ehhez, vagy csak úgy viselkedni, mintha utálnád azt a személyt? 

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. 

– Nem, de azt hiszem, észre kellene venned, hogy máris milyen sokat elárultál. Nincs túl sok olyan ismerősöd, akit érdekelne, hogy utálom-e. 

Harry nyelt. Valószínűleg túl sokat mondott. Bár, Piton már ígéretet tett, úgyhogy... 

– Úgy vélem, ideje végre elmondanod a részleteket! 

– Rendben. A... a következőről van szó. Nem volt túl könnyű nekem az elmúlt hónap, illetve másfél hónap, és... hát... – Megint nyelt. Nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire nehéz lesz kimondani. De amikor Dracóval a levegőben volt, nem gondolt arra, hogy ő maga is megígérte, hogy mindezt titokban tartja. Valószínűleg minden rendben lesz... addigra Harry lényegében szinte biztos volt benne, de ez nem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy ha többet mond, azzal pont elárulja Draco bizalmát. 

Ha pedig így nézi, akkor nem tudja megtenni. 

Különösen nem így, amikor épp azt hangsúlyozza, hogy mennyire fontos a bizalom. 

Szorosan összezárta az ajkait és csak megrázta a fejét. Nagyon meglepődött, amikor hirtelen mindkét kezét szilárd, hűvös szorításban találta. 

– Bízz bennem, Harry! 

Piton megint térdelt, és Harrynek ez nem tetszett. Elrántotta a kezét és távolabb csúszott tőle, és egy gyors intéssel jelezte, hogy Pitonnak vissza kellene mellé ülnie. Csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor Piton elhelyezkedett. 

– Nem tehetem, de nem miattad. Csak... én is ígéretet tettem. Nem tudom, hogy ez miért nem jutott hamarabb eszembe. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy ez nagyszerű lesz, de nem az, és ez nem az amnézia hibája, hanem ezúttal az enyém. – Belenézett Piton szemébe. – Azért remélem, hogy megtartod az ígéretedet, nem mintha még számítana. 

– Igenis számít. – Piton szünetet tartott. – Segítene, ha azt mondanám, hogy biztosan meg fogom tartani? A te bizalmad és tiszteleted sokkal fontosabb nekem egy, vagy két hét bosszúságnál. 

– Akkor sem mondhatom el. 

– Nem, persze, hogy nem – mormolta Piton. – Nem szegheted meg a bolond testvérednek adott szavadat. 

_Tehát Piton kitalálta, hogy Draco érintett a titokban. Elárultam azzal a „nem utálhatod" elszólással._

– Nem volt bolond, nagyszerű volt! – Ezt Harrynek ki kellett mondania. 

– Jó, hogy ti ketten ilyen jól kijöttök. – Piton lecsukta a szemeit és egy pillanatra a gondolataiba merült. – Nos, bármennyire is érdekes volt figyelni zöldfülű próbálkozásaidat, úgy vélem, el kell mondanom, hogy tisztában vagyok Draco gaztettével. 

_Hah, ki beszél próbálkozásokról!_

– Most csak megpróbálsz beugratni engem – vetett Pitonra savanyú pillantást Harry. – Nem fog működni, nem fogom elmondani... 

– Hogy a testvéred félrehívogatott, hogy a füledbe sutyorogjon? 

– Nem tudom, mire gondolsz – tette keresztbe a karjait Harry. Ez majdnem igaz is volt. „ _A füledbe sutyorogjon", hát ki beszél így manapság?_

– Ó, tehát észre sem vetted, hogy mindent elmondott neked a tavalyi évről? Talán oda kellett volna figyelned. Lehet, hogy néhány találó kérdést is feltehettél volna. 

Harry vigyázott rá, hogy kifejezéstelen maradjon az arca, bár Piton hangja nem volt ellenséges. Csak... higgadtan gunyoros. Mintha már az előtt mindent tudott volna, hogy ez az egész beszélgetés elkezdődött. Nem csoda, hogy az idő felében valami sötét derültség látszott rajta. 

– Még mindig nem tudom, hogy mire gondolsz... 

– Kockáztatva, hogy ez nagyon nem fog rám vallani, – itt Piton oldalra hajolt és még mélyebben nézett Harry szemébe, – azt kell mondanom, hogy add fel!

– Mit adjak fel? 

Piton kuncogott. 

– Jó, rendben – mondta haragosan Harry. – Mióta tudod? 

– Nem régóta. – Piton hátradőlt, és a bokáit egymásra téve kinyújtotta a lábait. 

– Ha azt mondod, hogy ezzel az ostoba „bizalom" dumával árultam el magam...

– Nem, Draco árulta el magát – szakította félbe Piton. – Körülbelül két percig hittem a hirtelen késztetésének, hogy látni akarja a szíve hölgyét. Mire kimentetek, már eszembe is jutott, hogy az időzítés nem lehetett véletlen. Épp amikor kijelentettem, hogy látni fogom a közelmúltbeli emlékeidet? Csak egy olyan körülményre tudtam gondolni, ami ilyen riadót fújna részéről. 

– Az önkontroll hiánya árulta el. 

– Igen. Ha nyugodt marad... hmm, de szerencse, hogy így alakult, így legalább volt egy kis időm megemészteni, amit tett. Erre nem lett volna lehetőségem, ha először a te elmédben látom. 

Harry hirtelen idegesnek érezte magát. Szinte maga alá gyűrte a kezeit, hogy elrejtse a remegésüket, de azután úgy döntött, hogy ha összeszorítja őket az ölében, az nem lesz túl árulkodó. 

– Akkor... ezek szerint... sikerült megemésztened? 

Piton grimaszolt.

– Igen. Nem vagyok elragadtatva, de amíg repültetek, úgy döntöttem, hogy ha túlságosan kirohannék ellene, azzal téged is elidegenítenélek.

Harry nyelt és azokra a dolgokra gondolt, amiket Draco mondott. 

– Épp annyira kellene érdekelje, ha őt elidegeníti, uram. Vagyis Perselus... 

– Félreértesz – legyintett Piton. – Vele olyan a kapcsolatom, ami helyre tud jönni. 

– Draco azt gondolta, hogy örökké utálni fogod – fakadt ki Harryt. Egy másodperccel később már tudta, hogy nem kellett volna elmondania ezt, lévén ez Draco magánügye, de nem tudta megállni. Piton nyilvánvalóan sokkal rugalmasabbnak gondolja Draco, mint amilyen valójában. 

– Az a bolond gyerek – mondta szelíden Piton. – Megkísérlem helyesbíteni ezt a hitét. 

Harry bólintott. 

– Tehát, akkor miért hagytad, hogy végigcsináljam ezt az egész színjátékot? Mondhattad volna, hogy már tudsz mindent. Úgy értem, amikor már nyilvánvaló volt, hogy miben mesterkedem.

– Mert lenyűgöző volt figyelni téged. 

Harry majdnem kiöltötte rá a nyelvét. 

– Akkor is mondhattál volna valamit. 

– Amikor megértettem a célodat – mondta Piton olyan hangon, ami egyszerre volt jelentőségteljes és ugyanakkor könnyed, – inkább vártam a lehetőségre, hogy bebizonyíthassam, hogy méltó vagyok a bizalmadra. 

_Ejha!_

– De ha már megbocsátottál neki, akkor ez nem a legjobb teszt arra, hogy bízhatok-e benned. – Harry elhúzta a száját. – Na ugye! Tudtam, hogy csalafinta leszel, és olyan módon, amire nem is számítok. 

– Nézd el nekem ezt a kis manővert – sóhajtott Piton. – Milyen kár, hogy sikerült. Szinte bármit megadnék, hogy megkapjam azt az esélyt, amit felajánlottál. Nagyon jó volt az ötleted, bár a kivitelezés kissé... ügyetlenre sikerült. 

– Talán szánalmasra.

– Meghatóra. 

Harry még jobban összeszorította az öklét. Olyan területre értek, amire nem számolt. 

– De gondolom nem szándékoztál az lenni. – Piton mintha fel akart volna állni. – Indulhatunk elmondani a testvérednek, hogy minden meg van bocsátva? 

– Tényleg nem fogsz ordibálni vele? 

– Nem. 

– Kiselőadást tartani? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Harry. 

– Lehet, hogy egyszer majd felhozom, de azt hiszem nem ma este. 

– Pedig annyira aggódtál, hogy elrontja minden esélyemet, és nem nyerem vissza az emlékeimet, ha... 

– Igaz, de most már semmit sem tehetünk. Ha kikelek Draco ellen, az meg nem történtté fogja tenni a múltat? 

– Nem... 

– Azon kívül, – tette hozzá Piton, – Draco csak azzal érvelne, hogy számodra az volt a legjobb, amit ő tett. Tudom, hogy meg van győződve erről. Azt tette, amiről úgy érezte, hogy egy jó testvér tenné, és akár az én haragommal is hajlandó volt szembeszállni. Ha tudni akarod, ingadozok a tisztelet és bosszúság között. 

Harry füttyentett.

– Te sokkal... színesebb egyéniség vagy, mint gondoltam. 

– Csak egy gyerek, vagy egy bolond lát mindent kizárólag feketének és fehérnek. De, épp ezért, most is azt kívánom, bárcsak lenne valami, amivel a bizalmadba avatnál. 

Piton felemelkedett a kanapéról, de Harry gyorsan utána kapott és megfogta a karját. Öt perccel ezelőtt még nem tette volna meg, de most tudta, hogy így helyes. 

– Várj – mondta a fiú, és ő is felpattant. – Van itt még valami. Ugyanannak az alkunak a része, ugyanaz az ígéret vonatkozik rá. Ebben is megértőnek kell lenned, és annyira rendesnek, mint amilyen rendes most vagy, ami... Elég, ha csak annyit mondok, hogy le vagyok nyűgözve, és nagyon szeretném, ha bízni tudnék benned. Rendben? 

Piton hallgatott, de leginkább csak azért, mert alig mert hinni a szerencséjének.

– Igen, rendben. Megígérem. Betűben és szellemben, ahogy az előbb mondtam. 

Harrynek erre a kiegészítésre nem is volt szüksége... Értette anélkül is. 

– Amikor először beszélgetni kezdtünk, Draco számított rá, hogy egy szót sem hiszek el abból, amit mond, ezért felkészülten jött. El... elcsórt egy palack Veritaserumot a privát laborodból. 

Piton kivicsorította a fogát. 

– Hogy az a kis alattomos... 

– Megígérted! – emlékeztette őt Harry. 

– De azt nem, hogy szívesen hallgatom majd! 

– De szereted őt, ugye? Még mindig szereted? – nógatta Harry.

Piton felnézett a mennyezetre.

– Hogy lehet nekem két ennyire bolond gyerekem? Mind a ketten azt hiszitek hogy egy pálcalegyintésre megszűnik a szeretetem irántatok! 

– Igen, és ő odafent is épp emiatt aggódik! 

Piton türelmetlenül ciccentett erre.

– Kölcsönvehetem a seprűdet? 

Harry pislogott. 

– Ó! Én azt mondtam neki, hogy majd intek, ha biztonságos leszállnia... 

– Harry! – mondta szelíden Piton. – Bízz bennem! 

És Harry végre bízott benne.   
  
  
  


**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

**Aspen in the Sunlight** , az író 

**Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

Arwen, Lafan, Quercus, Visan, Szilvye – fordítók

Quercus, Feketekavics – béta 

  



	33. Chapter 33

_**Egy Páratlan Család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harmincharmadik fejezet: 

_Egy emlékezetes karácsony_

\--------------------------------------------------– 

– És milyen érzéseid vannak ezzel kapcsolatban? 

Harrynek csak nehezen sikerült megállnia, hogy erre ne vágjon pofákat. 

– Asszem már harmadszorra kérdezi ezt tőlem az elmúlt... tizenöt percben – pislantott az órájára.

Marsha Goode egy kicsit megvonta a vállát, de nem tágított:

– Egy kis féltékenység teljesen természetes lenne, normális, hogy a testvérek rivalizálnak egymással. 

– Biztos így van, de én kifejezetten örülök, ha Draco és Piton ilyen sok időt tölt együtt. Mindketten szeretnek főzni, és Dracónak szüksége van... legalább is jót tesz neki.

Sejtette, hogy a doktornő nem hisz neki a féltékenységgel kapcsolatban, de csak annyit kérdezett:

– Piton?

Harry tudta, hogy mire gondol és mégis csak vágott egy grimaszt.

– Hát, kezdem megszokni, hogy szemtől szembe Perselusnak kell szólítanom, de amikor nincs jelen, sokkal természetesebb nekem, ha a vezetéknevét használom.

– Lehet, hogy ez is a távolságtartás egyik módja? 

Harry elkerekítette a szemeit. 

– Nem is tudom. Az lenne? Valóban az lehet? 

– Nem túl szép olyannal csúfolódni, aki segíteni próbál neked. 

_Ami sok, az sok._

– Azt hittem, hogy magának fizetnek, hogy beszélgessünk. 

– Most engem is próbálsz távol tartani magadtól. 

_Naná. Nem egészen úgy képzeltem a szünidőt, hogy egy terapeutával találkozgatok, de alkut kötöttem Pitonnal, és tartom magam hozzá._

Habár, ez eddig nem is ment olyan rosszul. Elmesélte a doktornőnek, hogy egyszer este részegen talált rá Pitonra, és egészen addig a pillanatig nem volt képes elhinni, hogy a férfi valóban törődik vele. Arról is szeretett volna beszélni, hogy Piton védte le az elméjét, és hogy őt is elkezdte tanítani erre, de ez a Rend ügye volt, ezért Harry úgy döntött, nem avatja be ezt a nőt, aki hiába tett titoktartási fogadalmat, az nem sokat ér, ha Voldemort megkínoztatja. 

Bár ennek a valószínűsége igen csekély; Piton rendkívüli elővigyázatossági intézkedések közepette, a legnagyobb titokban hozatta őt a Roxfortba. Ez Dracónak persze nem tetszett, ő azt szerette volna, ha mindannyian elmennek a nő irodájába, mert akkor talán kidumálhatott volna egy kis kitérőt, hogy találkozhasson Rhiannonnal. 

Ehelyett most Pitonnal főznek a pincebeli magánlaborban, miközben Harry a Dracóval közös hálószobában beszélget a doktornővel. Különös, hogy most mennyire természetesnek tűnt, hogy itt tartsák a megbeszélést. Piton megígérte, hogy nem fog hallgatózni, és Harry valamiért... hitt neki. 

Legalábbis feltételezte róla, hogy Draco előtt nem fog. 

– Ott tartottunk, hogy engem is próbálsz távol tartani magadtól – hajolt kissé előre dr Goode, és tenyerével megtámaszkodott Draco ezüst és zöld ágytakaróján. 

Harry a nő szemébe nézett. 

– Maga vette rá Pitont, hogy senki se áruljon el nekem semmit az elmúlt évemről. Már amúgy is nehezteltem rá az örökbefogadás miatt, erre jön maga, és azzá a rossz fiúvá teszi, aki ellenem fordítja a barátaimat. Mégis mit akart: hogy örökre meggyűlöljem őt? 

– Én csak a te érdekeidet tartottam szem előtt. 

– Naná, ahogy a Dursleyk is, valahányszor belöktek egy sötét gardróbba. Hát képzelje el: ők is jól melléfogtak. 

A doktornőnek a szeme se rezdült erre, amiből Harry arra jutott, hogy már beszélhetett neki korábban a Dursleykről. 

– Miből gondolod, hogy tévedek? 

_Végre egy kérdés amire válaszolhatok_ , gondolta, mert már belefáradt a fene nagy titoktartásba, de Draco megengedte neki, hogy az oklumenciával és társaival ellentétben, erről beszélhet.

– Mert Draco válaszolt minden kérdésemre. Ezer dolgot tudok már arról, ami tavaly történt, és minél többet mesélt, annál több részletre kezdtem magamtól visszaemlékezni. 

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem csak ő győzött meg erről? 

– Igen, és mielőtt próbálná bajba sodorni őt, Piton is tud róla. 

– Ezt örömmel hallom, mert ha olyat tenne, ami árt neked, engem már nem kötne a titoktartás. 

– Nem árt nekem! Tudnom kellett néhány rohadt, kibaszott összefüggést, különben soha nem kezdtem volna emlékezni! 

Dr. Goode kicsit kihúzta magát Draco ágyán. 

– Ezek szerint egyre több emléked jön elő, ahogy ő újabb és újabb összefüggéseket tár fel előtted. Ez tényleg így van?

– Így _volt_ – mondta keserűen Harry –, de azután történt valami. Nem tudom mi, de most úgy tűnik, mintha lehúzták volna a rolót a fejemben. 

– Mesélj erről. 

A baj az volt, hogy Harry nem tehette. Legalábbis semmi konkrétumot nem mondhatott. Nem mondhatta, hogy egy pillanatra majd kiugrott a bőréből, annyira megijedt attól, hogy az a Lucius Malfoy valahogy valóban az igazi Lucius Malfoy. De egy dolgot talán elmondhat. 

– Tudja, ez egy mágikus kastély, ahol a lépcsők mozognak, és a portrék beszélnek, és... 

– A kviblik többsége azér' hallott már erről. 

– Aha. Hát én véletlenül bezáródtam egy olyan szobába, amelynek nem volt se ajtaja, se ablaka, és... hát, ha nem is pánikoltam be, éreztem, hogy valami történik a fejemben. Ez egy hete volt, és nekem azóta egyetlen új emlék sem jutott eszembe. 

A nő erre nem mondott semmit, de ez nem volt szokatlan. Néha, amikor azt akarta, hogy Harry többet is elmondjon, csendben maradt. De Harrynek nem volt több mondani valója.

– Mit gondol, ez mit jelent? 

– Több lehetőség is eszembe jutott. 

– Mint például? 

– Talán Draco kontárkodása végül meggyőzte az elmédet, hogy semmi oka sincs magától emlékezni. 

Harry előre érezte, hogy a nő ezt fogja mondani. 

– Nem igaz! – mondta határozottan. – Nézze, tudom, hogy maga az elmeszakértő, de nekem van amnéziám. Tudom, hogy Draco segített nekem, de ha mégse, már az is sokat jelentett nekem, hogy ő, és csak ő, legalább megpróbálta. Különben is: tényleg elkezdtek eszembe jutni dolgok, egészen addig, amíg csapdába nem estem. 

– Lehet, hogy a csapda valami fájdalmas emléket juttatott volna eszedbe, valami olyat, amire még nem készültél fel, és aminek, hogy úgy mondjam, túl sok összefüggése van. 

_Hát ezt kétlem! Már emlékszem arra, hogy az egész testembe tűket szurkáltak, mégis, mi lehetne annál is rosszabb?_

A kétség kiülhetett az arcára is, mert Marsha Goode gyorsan felemelte a kezét:

– Egy másik lehetőség, hogy most épp elég a feldolgozni valód, és az elméd tudja ezt. Nem könnyű összeegyeztetni a múltat és a jelent, különösen nem az a te helyzetedben. 

– Más szóval, amíg nem emlékszem többre, nem fogom megtudni, hogy miért nem emlékszem többre. 

– Tulajdonképpen igen.

– Ne vegye sértésnek, de ennek kurvára tudok örülni. 

Harry meglepetésére a nő felkuncogott. 

– Na, és hogy haladsz a tanulással? 

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy miért kérdezi ezt, mert a varázstantervek nem jelenthettek sokat neki. Most mit mondjon: hogy Átváltoztatástanból még csak az Animágus átalakulás második szintjéig sikerült eljutnia, és ezt bárki meg tudja csinálni, még akkor is, ha egyáltalán nincsenek Animágus képességei? 

Lehet, hogy igazából csak egy, vagy két tantárgy érdekli. 

– Leadtam a Bájitaltant.

Beszélgetőtársa nem tűnt meglepettnek, amiből Harry arra következtetett, hogy Piton már megemlítette neki. Amennyire Harry tudta, mindent elmesélt neki a vitáikról. Az igazat megvallva, megnyugtató volt, hogy ez a kérdés megoldódott. A barátainak igazuk volt abban, hogy Piton egyáltalán nem tanította olyan rosszul az Etikát. Azt kevésbé volt hajlandó elhinni, hogy a férfi manapság már Bájitaltanból is elfogadható tanár, de még ha igaz is, nem számít, akkor sem bírná elviselni még csak a gondolatát sem, hogy Pitontól tanulja azt a tárgyat. _Ez is egy olyan dolog, aminek túl sok összefüggése van,_ gondolta. 

– Nem csak a Piton professzorral közös óráidat kérdeztem – felelte feszült hangon a nő. – Igazából az egész iskolai életedről kérdeztelek. Nem érzel túl nagy nyomást, hogy kétévnyi anyagot próbálsz egyszerre tanulni? 

– Nem nagyon. – Harry végre elérkezettnek érezte az időt, hogy előrukkoljon azzal, ami már régóta a begyében volt. – Néha úgy tűnik, mintha a tanároknak csak emlékeztetniük kellene valamire, és az hirtelen beugrik, mintha mindig is tudtam volna. Reménykedtem benne, hogy ugyanilyen lesz, amikor Draco mond el dolgokat, de nem így lett. 

– Mert különbség van a személyes és a személytelen tudás között – mormolta Marsha. 

– Én is azt hiszem. 

– Úgy hallom, mintha aggódnál emiatt. 

Harry nyelt egyet. 

– Azon agyalok, mi lesz, ha az emlékeim soha nem térnek vissza. 

A doktornő előre hajolt az ágy szélén ülve, szemei együtt érzően ragyogtak. 

– Éled az életedet, Harry. 

_Sirius nélkül._

_Furcsa, hogy ez miért fáj ennyire, amikor ez az élet rendje: az emberek meghalnak és többé nem tudsz találkozni velük._

De Sirius nem elérhetetlen... hacsak – természetesen – Harry soha nem fog emlékezni. Remélte, hogy az oklumencia megtanulása valahogy segíteni fog az emlékeinek. Ezt a reményt egy kissé visszavetette Piton döntése, hogy csak a közelmúlt emlékeivel dolgozzanak, amikor összekapcsolják az elméiket, de aztán Harry azt mondta magának, hogy mivel az elfeledett éve alatt már megtanulta az oklumenciát, talán maga az újratanulás kísérlete is előcsal valamit az elméjéből. 

De nem így történt. 

_Úgy vélem, ez meglehetősen jól ment,_ mondta a negyedik oklumencia-edzésük után Piton, mert az volt az első olyan, amikor Harry egy kis javulást mutatott. 

Harry egyetértett vele, de csak szóban. Gondolatban és lélekben nem. Nem ment jól, mivel az emlékei mintha egész idő alatt még jobban el lettek volna zárva előle. Többé már nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó példa-e a szorosan bezárt ajtó. Most már olyan volt, mintha az emlékei be lettek volna falazva. 

Természetesen Piton nem tudta, hogy Harry a mentális pajzsoknál többet remél kapni ezektől a beszélgetésektől. És ha Harry csak az oklumenciát nézte volna, akkor a dolgok _valóban_ elég jól mentek. Ismét az a bizonyos különbség a személyes és a személytelen tudás között.

Harry tetszése szerint fel tudta emelni a tűzfalat az elméjében, és olyan hosszan meg tudta tartani, amennyire csak akarta. Egyszerre tűnt furcsának és mégis természetesnek, mintha hónapokig csinálta volna valaha. Tulajdonképpen úgy is volt, Draco minden esetre esküdött rá, és még maga Piton is említette a dolgot. 

Ez volt a másik előnye annak, hogy Draco olyan sok mindent elmondott neki. Mivel Pitonnak fogalma sem volt, hogy Harry mit tud és mit nem, mostanában sokkal könnyebben elszólta magát a tavalyi dolgokkal kapcsolatban. Nem sok értelme lett volna a titoktartásnak, amikor Harry valószínűleg amúgy is mindent tud. 

– Nem mondtál semmit arra, hogy éled az életedet – mondta furcsa hangon dr Goode, amitől Harry eltöprengett, hogy vajon mennyi idő telhetett el, amíg elmerült a gondolataiban. 

– Eeegen – mondta mogorván, ismét Siriusra gondolva. – Mi mást tehetnék? 

A doktornő szomorúan rámosolygott, majd az órájára pillantott. 

– Mielőtt indulok, beküldenéd a testvéredet egy pillanatra? 

Harry majdnem rávágta, hogy _nem._ El tudta képzelni, hogy mit akar Dracónak mondani. Pitontól eltérően ő nem tett semmilyen ünnepélyes fogadalmat, hogy nem szidja össze. 

Fogadalmat, amit Piton – Harry tudomása alapján – szó szerint és szelleme szerint is megtartott. Sőt, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy megpróbál még több figyelmet szentelni Dracónak; mintha valóban hallgatott volna Harryre azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a másik fiú úgy érzi, mellőzik. 

Végül Harry belátta, hogy nem mondhat nemet a terapeutának, és nem csak azért, mert Piton valószínűleg felülbírálná őt, hanem azért se, mert Draco terapeutája is ő volt, és lehet, hogy beszélnie kell vele valami másról. 

Sóhajtva felkelt és kinyitotta a hálószobai ajtót. A hallgatózásgátló bűbájok sisteregtek, ahogy kilépett. Azon gondolkodott, hogy dr Goode egyáltalán hallja-e őket. 

Gyors egymásutánban kétszer kopogtatott Piton laboratóriumának ajtaján, de senki nem válaszolt, úgyhogy ismét kopogtatott, azután pedig még egyszer. 

– Csak nyissál be – mondta dr Goode a háta mögött. Harry csak most vette észre, hogy ő is kijött a szobából. 

– Nem is tudom... 

Elhallgatott, mielőtt nagy butaságot mondott volna. Természetes, hogy nyugodtan kinyithat idelent egy ajtót. Ez nem Piton hálószobája, ahol a férfi esetleg elvárja a diszkréciót. Ez csak egy bájital labor, és ha Harry elviseli, hogy Piton megérintse a halántékán az oklumencia alatt, akkor Piton is kibírja, ha Harry besétál egy szobába a professzor lakosztályában! 

Vagy talán mégse? 

– Zárva van – mondta őszinte elképedéssel, és egy kicsit becsapottnak érezte magát. Nem mintha akár csak sejtette volna is, hogy miért érez így. 

Nem sokáig érezhette, mert az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt, még mielőtt dr Goode befejezte volna azt a mondatot, amit alig kezdett el. Piton állt ott, és a haja furcsán nézett ki... olyan torzonborz volt, persze nem szó szerint, de a szokásosnál jobban szétállt. 

– Van valami különös oka, hogy bezárja az ajtót Harry előtt? – kérdezte a terapeuta, és amikor Harry, a hanghordozásától meglepve rápillantott, látta, hogy a nő csúnyán néz. 

Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. 

– Így van időm szétátkozni a mérgező füstöt a levegőből, mielőtt ő, vagy bárki más belép. 

A doktornőn látszott, hogy ezt nem tudja így elfogadni, és a következő szavai elárulták, hogy miért:

– Akkor maga miért nem fuldoklik azoktól a füstöktől? 

Piton még jobban felvonta a szemöldökét. Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Piton nem volt hozzászokva, hogy meghazudtolják. Válasz helyett kissé oldalra lépett és intett. 

Draco odalépett melléje, az ő haja még jobban szétállt, mint a Pitoné, de ezt alig lehetett észrevenni, mivel az egész fejét befedte valami, ami a buborékfej-bűbáj keményített változatának látszott. 

Piton most visszafordult dr Goode-hoz, és a hangja kifejezetten bársonyos volt:

– Lenne esetleg további kérdése is? 

Becsületére legyen mondva, a nő elpirult egy kicsit.

– Szeretnék beszélgetni Dracóval néhány percet. 

– Aha! – Piton pálcájának egy legyintésére Draco védőfelszerelése a szemük előtt tűnt el. – A jó doktor szeretne váltani veled néhány szót. 

Draco megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Ó! Hát, ahogy látják, eléggé benne vagyunk a főzésben... 

– Igen – mondta baljóslatú hangon Piton. – Úgy tűnik, jó néhány bájitalomnak kissé megcsappant a mennyisége. Draco kedvesen beleegyezett, hogy segít nekem feltölteni a készleteimet. 

Draco nyelt, azután szégyenkezve bólintott. 

De Piton még nem végzett.

– Mindazonáltal, nem látom akadályát, hogy beszélj a jó doktorral, _ameddig csak szeretné._

– Kérem, ne nevezzen így – simította végig kosztümjét dr Goode. – Olyan hangsúllyal mondja, mintha egy őrült tudós lennék, aki egy horrorfilmből bújt elő. Pedig ez, hogy őszinte legyek, sokkal inkább önre illik. 

– Rám illik... – mondta Piton, és úgy hangzott, mint aki alig bírja visszatartani a nevetését. 

Harry kérdőn nézett Dracóra. Kicsit bizonytalan kérdés volt, azt sem tudta, hogyan fogalmazza meg: _Piton most... Marsha talán... ők ketten esetleg..._

Draco vállat vont, azután úgy vigyorgott, mintha ő is éppen ezt kérdezné magától, de azonnal kifejezéstelenné vált az arca, amint Piton ránézett.

– Akkor jó, kicsit beszélgetünk Marshaval. Bocsássatok meg... 

Öntudatosan indult a szobája felé, mintha nem is számítana fejmosásra. A védőbűbájok ismét sisteregtek, ahogy átlépett közöttük. 

Amikor az ajtó becsukódott, Piton kedvenc karosszékbe huppant, és sóhajtva nézett a még mindig ácsorgó Harryre.

– Ne húzd fel magad egy bezárt ajtó miatt. Jó okom volt rá.

– Nem is húztam fel magam – ellenkezett Harry, maga is helyet foglalva, de nem túl közel Pitonhoz. – Csak annyi történt, hogy kopogtattam és kopogtattam, de... 

Piton összeszorította az orrnyergét.

– Szóval csak kopogtattál, _és kopogtattál_. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy miért is kezd védekezni:

– Hát, mert az ajtó zárva volt, és... – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Tudtam, hogy valaki van idebent, mert hallottam a surrogást, de az eszembe sem jutott, hogy nem halljátok, hogy kopogtatok.

– Azt gondoltad, hogy semmibe veszlek. 

Talán azért érezte, hogy védekeznie kell, mert Piton annyira zordnak tűnt. Furcsa volt, hogy ez érdekli, de úgy tűnt, hogy mégis így van.

– Öhm, hát, nem igazán gondoltam rá, de tényleg úgy tűnt... 

– Gondolhattam volna, hogy egy bezárt ajtó nem a legjobb óvintézkedés. – Piton most végre abbahagyta az orrnyerge dörzsölését. – Olyan jól kijöttünk Devonban. Azt hittem, már túl vagyunk ezen. 

Harry bólintott. Úgy gondolta, tényleg túlléptek olyan dolgokon, amik annyira feldühítették őt. Az, ahogy Piton Draco engedetlenségét kezelte... egyenesen lenyűgözte Harryt. Azóta alaposan megfigyelte őket, és úgy tűnt, hogy Piton tartja a szavát... és ettől megváltozott róla Harry véleménye. 

Viszont... 

– Akkor Draco nem csak a _Veritaserum-_ ot csórta el?

Piton orrlyukait kitágultak.

– Finoman fogalmazva. 

– Nehéz elhinni, hogy magadtól nem vetted észre... 

– Egyszer majd próbáld ki, hogy kettő helyet oklumentálsz – mondta szárazon Piton. 

Többet is mondhatott volna, mint például: _Próbáld úgy, hogy akit védnél, minden porcikádat utálja, és menekül előled, miközben neked a közelségére lenne szükséged._

– Értem – mormolta Harry. 

– Megkérdezhetem, hogy ment a beszélgetés a jó... dr Goode-dal? 

Harry megvonta a vállát, nehogy kimutassa feltámadó érdeklődését, hogy Piton miért fogalmazta át a szavait.

– Igen, megkérdezheted. 

– Értem. 

Pedig volt egy dolog, amit Harry elmondhatott.

– Tud arról, hogy jól berúgtál. 

– Ahogy Draco is. – Piton keze ökölbe szorult. – Még hány barátodnak mondtad el? 

Harry vágott egy grimaszt; tudta, hogy mostanában tényleg adott okot Pitonnak, hogy ne bízzon benne. 

– Senki másnak, tanár úr. Esküszöm! Lehet, hogy nem hisz nekem, de még Dracónak se addig, amíg el nem szóltam magam Devonban. 

Piton egy kézmozdulattal leállította. 

– Történetesen hiszek neked. Ahogy emlékszem, ötödévben is figyelemre méltóan diszkrét voltál. Elismerem, arra számítottam, hogy ismét a _Pipogyusz_ fog zengeni a Roxfort folyosóin, de akkor még nem tudtam, hogy milyen lenyűgöző fiatalember tudsz lenni. 

Harry elpirult.

– Ááá, én nem is, csak... hát én aztán pontosan tudom, milyen az, ha a csúfnevén szólítják az embert. 

– Valóban. – Piton biccentett. – Akkor, mivel ez itt az otthonunk, megtennéd, hogy kerülöd a „tanár úr" megszólítást?

Tanár úrnak szólította volna? Nem igazán emlékezett. Még mindig megdöbbentette, hogy Piton, aki éveken át ragaszkodott ehhez a megszólításhoz, most ennyire kerülné azt, ami megint csak azt jelenti, hogy már nagyon másképp tekint Harryre. 

_És ez... nos, ez jó_ , vélte Harry, _Kezdek hozzászokni._

Piton egy pálcalendítésére felködlött a levegőben egy óra, majd szertefoszlott.

– Úgy vélem, ebédidő van. Szeretnéd te megrendelni a menüt? 

Harry már látta Dracótól, hogy kell csinálni, és bólintott. 

– Öhm, szóljak a manóknak dr Goode-ról? 

– Illendő lenne. 

Harry bólintott és letérdelt a tűz elé. Beletelt egy kis időbe mire megrendelte a menüt, mert Dracótól eltérően ő nem csak úgy beordította, hogy mit akar. Úgy gondolta, nem tudna ilyen fennhéjázóan viselkedni, továbbá így tudott egy pár szót váltani Dobbyval.

Mire az ebéd az asztalon volt, Draco is kijött a hálószobából. Látszott rajta, hogy megszidták, de nem nagyon zavartatta magát, úgyhogy Harry úgy érezte, nincs különösebb baja tőle. 

– Épp most készülünk elkölteni egy kis ebédet, ha szeretne csatlakozni hozzánk – mondta Piton a terapeutának, a hangja annyira semleges volt, hogy Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, komolyan gondolja-e a meghívást, vagy sem. 

Talán dr Goode sem tudta eldönteni, mert így válaszolt: 

– Sajnálom, de vissza kell mennem az irodámba. 

– Rendben – mondta ugyanazon a nyugodt hangon Piton. – Akkor biztonságban eljuttatom oda. 

– Köszönöm. 

Piton felkapott egy csipetnyi hopp-port egy dobozból, azután éles pillantást vetett Harryre és Dracóra.

– Legyetek jók, amíg nem vagyok itt. 

Harry megvárta, amíg Piton és a terapeuta elhoppanálnak, csak azután szólalt meg.

– Legyünk jók? Azt hiszi, öt évesek vagyunk? 

– Á, mindig ezt mondja. – Draco érdeklődéssel nézte az ebédet. – Az illem úgy diktálná, hogy várjunk vele, de mivel most egy család vagyunk, nem mindig kell ragaszkodnunk a formaságokhoz... 

Azzal felkapta a kanalát és megízlelte, amit Harry rendelt. 

– _Meleg_ burgonyaleves? Furcsa. 

– Hogy szolgálnád fel? 

– Természetesen hidegen – vigyorgott Draco, és méltatlankodása ellenére láthatóan élvezte az ebédet. – Azt kell mondanom, remek ízt ad neki a belefőzött sonka, de azért egy csipetnyivel több petrezselyem ráférne. 

– Talán ékesszólás-leckéket kaptál odabent? – kérdezte bőszen Harry. 

Draco a töklevéért nyúlt. 

– Szóval túlzásba viszem? Perselus is mindig figyelmeztet rá. 

– Arra, hogy úgy beszélsz, mintha nyársat nyeltél volna? – nevetett fel Harry. – Hiszen ő maga is pont olyan! 

– Nem, hanem, hogy túljátszom a dolgot, amikor félrevezetéssel próbálkozom. Azt mondja, hogy emiatt vagyok szánalmasan átlátszó. 

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. 

– Félre akarsz vezetni? 

– Hát, most pillanatnyilag nem – mondta csúfondárosan Draco. – De nem is fontos, Harry, csak úgy döntöttem, inkább nem sorolom fel neked, miket csórtam el Perselus laborjából, ezért valahogy el akartam terelni a figyelmedet. 

– Hülye. 

Draco vállat vont, és késsel-villával nekilátott a sajtos szendvicsének. 

– Engem nem különösebben érdekel, hogy miket lopkodtál, inkább az, hogy mit mondott Piton, amikor rájött. 

Draco mogorván nézett rá. 

– Hát, a lényege az volt, hogy köszönjem meg a szerencsecsillagaimnak, hogy fontos számára a te jó véleményed, máskülönben... 

Harry megdermedt.

– Máskülönben? 

– Nem mondott semmi túlságosan konkrét dolgot, ami nem is meglepő – nézett fel Draco. – Habár azt pedzegette, hogy a tízezresnél nagyobb számokat is ismer. 

Harrynek beletelt egy pillanatba, hogy megértse az utalást.

– A sorok! 

– Ami engem illet, szerintem a buborékfej-bűbáj egyfajta kicsinyes bosszú volt – merengett Draco. – Legalább egy tucatnyi különféle varázslatot használhatott volna, hogy tisztán tartsa a levegőt a mérgektől, de ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy be kell borítsuk a fejünket. És még csak azt sem hagyta, hogy én magam dobjam a bűbájt, hanem valami különleges változatát használta, amit a magam erejéből nem tudtam levenni!

– Ez furcsa... 

Draco még nem végzett a panaszkodással.

– Röhejes volt, Harry. A pálcánkkal kellett írnunk, hogy kommunikálni tudjunk, mert _még csak nem is hallottuk_ egymást. Semmit se hallottunk, és... Aha! Megvan! 

Harry is befejezte a levesét, és kézbe vette a szendvicsét. 

– Mi van meg? 

– Előbb is eszembe juthatott volna! – Draco összedörzsölte a kezét. – Tervek a terveken belül. Kicsit bosszantó, nem? 

Úgy kérdezte, mintha választ várna. 

– Miről beszélsz?

– Nem is bosszantó, inkább a legmagasabb szintű elismerés. 

– Draco! 

A másik fiú vigyorgott. 

– Arra gondolok, hogy Perselus aggódott a hangszigetelő bűbáj miatt. Utólag úgy sejtem, attól tartott, valahogy kijátszom a hallgatózás-kivédő varázslatát, azért tett egy buborékba, és így biztosította számodra a magánszférát. 

– És ebben mi az elismerés? 

– Nem az, hogy gyanakodott rám, hanem az, hogy képesnek hisz arra, hogy áttörjem a varázslatát. – Draco hirtelen abbahagyta az dicsekvést. – A francba! Még valószínűbb, hogy azért csinálta ezt az egészet, hogy amikor sor kerül köztünk erre a beszélgetésre, kiderüljön, hogy ő maga is egy hangszigetelt buborékban volt. Naná, hogy így van. Ezzel tudja neked bizonyítani, hogy nem hallgatózott. 

Harry úgy érezte, zsong a feje. Valószínűleg igaz volt, hogy minden terv mögött ott van egy másik terv. 

– Tudhattam volna, hogy itt minden rólad szól – mondta savanyúan Draco. 

– Ne légy nevetséges. Honnan tudta volna előre, hogy beszélgetni fogunk erről? 

– Talán mert eddig habozás nélkül elmondtam neked mindent? Mert úgy intézte hogy megláss engem abban a buborékban? 

– Nem intézte úgy. Csak véletlen volt. Az ajtóból láttam, hogy... 

Draco gúnyosan felnevetett.

– Biztos volt benne, hogy előbb, vagy utóbb Marsha távozik, és neked meg kell keresned őt. És még te neveztél _engem_ hülyének... 

Draco fecsegését félbeszakította a hopphálózat zaja, mert Piton visszaérkezett a szobába. 

– Már elkezdtük nélküled – szegte fel az állát Draco, mintha csak azt várta volna, hogy Piton tiltakozzon. 

Pitont mintha ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte volna, habár amikor egy újramelegítő bűbájt dobott a levesére, jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Dracóra. 

– Harryt okold, ő állította össze a menüt. Az én hibám, hogy nem személyre szabottat választott? 

– Na, ez ismerős... – dörmögte Piton. 

Harry letette a szendvicsét és tanácstalan pillantást vetett Pitonra. 

– A testvérviszályra gondol – mondta Draco. – Pedig örülhetnél neki, _apa_ , mert a jó doktor szerint ez csak azt jelenti, hogy Harry és én teljesen normálisak vagyunk. 

– Talán inkább tökéletesen fárasztóak... 

– Van valami köztetek? – kérdezte Harry. Nem akart a testvérviszályról hallani, mert az erősen emlékeztette arra, amikor Dudley próbálta őt bajba keverni. Próbálta a fenét, Dudley mindig sikerrel járt. 

– Milyen „valami"-re gondolsz? 

Draco gyorsan a szája elé kapott egy szalvétát, de nem elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy elrejtse önelégült mosolyát. 

– Tudod, olyan romantikus valami... 

Piton sértődötten húzta ki magát.

– Már hogy' lenne? Ő a fiaim terapeutája, és bármiféle... viszony etikátlan volna a részéről, és nagy ostobaság az enyémről. 

_Ez igaz, de jobban belegondolva ez nagyon érdekes. Talán ennyiben kellene hagynom, habár, ha barátok akarunk lenni Pitonnal, akkor azért megengedhetek magamnak egy kis lazaságot,_ döntötte el Harry.

– Akkor miért _flörtöltél_ vele? 

– Dehogy flörtöltem! 

– Pedig úgy tűnt. Majdnem mosolyogtál az őrült tudósos viccén, és mivel te szinte soha nem mosolyogsz... 

– Mert ügyes visszavágás volt. Nem a tyúkot, hanem a tyúk eszét csodáltam, és ha másképp gondolod, akkor te... – Piton hirtelen elhallgatott. 

– Na, mi az, akkor fafejű vagyok? – Harry vigyorgott, hogy jelezze, nem sértődne meg. Felszabadító érzés volt megtapasztalni, hogy valóban bármit mondhat Pitonnak anélkül, hogy pontok, vagy büntetőmunkák miatt aggódna. – Semmi baj, kimondhatod. Nem tudtad, hogy a barátok állandóan ugratják egymást? 

Piton egy kissé ellazult, az ujjai már nem markolták az asztal lapját. 

– Azt akartam mondani, hogy tyúkeszű vagy. Egy jó kis szójáték kerekedett volna ki belőle, de a megjegyzéseid tönkretették a hatást. 

Savanyún mondta mindezt, amitől Harry eltöprengett azon, hogy Piton vajon hányszor dobálózhatott a sértésekkel csak azért, hogy megcsillogtathassa nyelvérzékét. Nem mintha ez a motiváció felmentette volna, de más megvilágításba helyezte a dolgokat. Mindenesetre Harry megpróbálta mindazt félresöpörni, és sokat segített ebben, hogy Piton leállította magát, és nem mondott semmi olyat, amitől Harry kitört volna, mint egy tűzijáték. 

Bólintott, hogy jelezze, nem sértődött meg, majd az evésre fordította a figyelmét. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Piton sötét és elgondolkodó tekintettel vette el a kezeit Harry halántékáról. 

– Nem egészen olyan, mint tavaly volt. 

– De megfelelő? 

Piton válasz közben visszaült a heverőre; Harry megpróbálta nem mutatni a megkönnyebbülését. Mostanra már tudta, hogy a férfi nem fogja bántani az oklumencia-leckék alatt, de kényelmetlen volt neki hagyni, hogy Piton megérintse, még ha csak nagyon kivételes esetben történt is.

– Nehéz meghatározni. Bizonyos szempontból a mentális tüzed ugyanolyan erősnek látszik, mint korábban, de mintha az alapja megváltozott volna. 

– Milyenre? 

Piton kinyújtóztatta a lábait és keresztbe tette a bokáit. 

– Nem tudom megmondani. 

– Akkor milyenről? 

– Ezt sem tudom megmondani. 

– Hát, akkor nem sok mindent tudsz mondani – dühöngött Harry. 

Piton hangulata sem volt éppen rózsás.

– Az elme egy összetett dolog, ahogy azt az amnéziád önmagában is bizonyítja. Még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy az „alapja" a megfelelő szó, de nem tudom, hogy nevezhetném máshogy. 

Harry nagyot fújt. Ez őt igazából nem nagyon érdekelte. 

– De azért kint tudom tartani Voldemortot egyedül is? Nem akarom, hogy megint megtámadjon, de azt sem, hogy neked kettő helyett kelljen tartanod az oklumencia-pajzsot. – Felsóhajtott. – Átkozott sebhely. Ha Voldemortnak szemkontaktusra volna szüksége, hogy el tudjon érni, akkor ez nem lenne probléma. Hacsak Dumbledore nem vesz fel egy másik olyan tanárt, aki egy kibaszott turbánt hord. 

– Tudod – mondta könnyedén Piton, – lehet, hogy te magad felnőttebbnek _érzed_ magad, ha csúnyán beszélsz, de a felnőttek _között_ olyannak tűnsz ilyenkor, mint egy hisztis kölyök. 

_Hát inkább így mondja, mint azt, hogy „Vigyázz a szádra!"._

Harry vállat vont, mivel Pitonnak igaza volt. 

– Majd figyelek rá. És mi van Voldemorttal? 

– Tökéletesen alkalmas vagyok, hogy védjelek téged... 

– De én nem akarom, hogy védened kelljen – makacskodott Harry. – Lehet, hogy most képesnek érzed rá magad, de amikor majd visszamegyünk a kastélyba, és többnyire egész nap távol leszek tőled, ne mond, hogy nem lesz megerőltető. – Gúnyos hangra váltott. – Vagy nem gond, ha Draco megint dézsmálja a laborodat anélkül, hogy észrevennéd? 

– Hallottam ám! – szólt ki Draco a hálószobából. 

Nem csoda, mivel az ajtó nyitva volt. Harry mégis piszkálódva válaszolt, csak azért, mert néha jó érzés volt ugratni Dracót.

– Igen, mert mindig hallgatózol! 

Draco nem válaszolt, de Harry látta, hogy egy halvány kék fény cikázik végig az ajtófélfán.

– Nagyképű! – motyogta, mert nehezebb létrehozni egy látható _Imperforable-t,_ mint egy hagyományosat, de nem hagyta magát kizökkenteni. Mély levegőt vett, hogy megerősítse magát.

– Nos... hogy úgy mondjam... azt akarom, hogy támadj meg. 

Piton csak bámult rá. 

– Tudod, mentálisan – tette hozzá Harry, bár ezt az előbb nem gondolta szükségesnek, de mivel Piton semmit sem mondott rá... 

– Most nem úgy edzünk – mondta végre a férfi. – Soha nem is lett volna szabad úgy edzenünk. Azt hittem, hogy ebben egyetértünk. 

– Igen, de most már gyakorlott vagyok. Kipróbálhatnánk, hogy mennyire. 

– Tavaly sem tettük. 

– Ne vedd sértésnek, de az egy kicsit baromság volt tőlünk. 

– Észrevetted, hogy amikor azt mondod, hogy „ne vedd sértésnek", akkor általában valami nagyon sértőt teszel hozzá? 

Lehet, hogy csak Harry képzelte, de Piton mintha előredőlt volna egy kicsit miközben ezt mondta, és mintha azt figyelné, mit fog reagálni.

– Hát éppen ez a „ne vedd sértésnek" lényege – mondta, azután óvatosan hozzátette: – Ne vedd sértésnek, de ezt tudnia kellene egy olyan valakinek, aki a te szókincseddel rendelkezik. 

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Tényleg akadozik az emlékezeted. 

– Ó, ez valami célzás? – összehúzta a szemeit. Úgy látszik, Dracónak igaza volt, hogy minden terv mögött ott van egy másik is. – Vagy csak így akartad elterelni a beszélgetést arról, hogy teszteljük az oklumenciámat? 

– Nem foglak megtámadni – tette keresztbe a karjait Piton. 

– Még akkor sem, ha később ezen múlik az életem? – makacsolta meg magát Harry. – A tűkhöz lefogsz, de valódi kezdeményezésre nem vagy hajlandó, hogy segíts nekem? 

Piton arckifejezésétől végül elhallgatott.

– Bocsánat – motyogta. – Ez övön aluli ütés volt tőlem. Én csak... nézd, többé-kevésbé jól kijövünk. Mint a haverok, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a... ööö... kapcsolatunk kibírja a legilimencia próbáját, ha amiatt tűnsz olyan...

Piton olyan hevesen rázta a fejét, hogy fekete haja lobogott.

– Ez nem jó ötlet. 

– Perselus – mondta Harry, szándékosan használva a férfi keresztnevét, hogy ezzel vonja magára a figyelmét. – Barátok maradunk, rendben? Esküszöm. Nem olyan lesz, mint a múltkor. Most meg fogom érteni, hogy miért kell... megpróbálnod bántani engem. 

– Micsoda bizalom – mondta Piton, de a gúnyolódás csak nagyon enyhe volt. – Lehet, hogy több lesz ez mint próbálkozás, ha ilyen ostobasággal kísérletezünk. Ne felejtsd, kifejezetten óvtak minket attól, hogy varázslatot használjak az emlékeid felszínre csalogatásához. És a legilimencia pontosan erről szól. A legilimencia emlékeket hoz felszínre, nem a pszichét támadja. 

– Ez egy másik célzás volt? 

Piton bólintott. 

– Ismerősen hangzott a kérdés? 

– Csak furcsán néztél rám. 

Válaszul egy újabb fürge bólintást kapott. 

– A kérésedre visszatérve, az nem lenne okos próbálkozás, nagyon rossz vége lehet. 

– Úgy érted, hogy a reményét is elveszíthetem annak, hogy az emlékeim valaha is visszatérnek? 

– Inkább úgy, hogy csak egy tócsa marad az agyad helyén – javította ki Piton. – És esetleg a többi testrészed helyén is. 

– De... – Harry a szája szélét rágta. Azt akarta mondani, hogy megéri a kockázatot, ha el tudja indítani azokat az emlékeket, amik előhozzák a sötét erejét, hogy használni tudja a Lelkek Tükrét. De tudta, hogy Piton úgyse értene egyet vele. 

Tudta, hogy ettől csak a griffendéles vakmerőségről vicsorogna valamit, és azt Harry nem akarta hallani. 

– Rendben – mondta csüggedten. – De azt akarom, hogy hagyd abba a levédésemet. Tudod, hogy most már egyedül is fenn tudom tartani a tűzfalamat. Te csak... maradj távol attól a hátborzongató szobácskától, és majd meglátjuk, hogy mi lesz, ha történik valami. Ha tényleg történik, akkor majd újratárgyaljuk ezt a dolgot.

– Harry... 

Harry nem akart erről beszélni. 

– Csak ígérd meg, hogy te leállsz a védelemmel. 

– Megteszem, de csak amíg nem kell valami miatt, ahogy fogalmaztál, újratárgyalnunk a dolgot. 

Harry ennél pontosabb ígéretet szeretett volna, de figyelembe véve, hogy Pitonról volt szó... hát, igazából ez is elég jó volt. Megpróbálkozott egy óvatos mosollyal.

– Rendben. Kösz, Perselus. 

Piton valami miatt zaklatottnak tűnt, de Harry nem tudta az okát.

– Egyébként meg ideje ágyba bújni. Holnap 24-e lesz. 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Nem tudom, hogy a Szenteste miért olyan nagy ügy. Vagy igazából maga a Karácsony. 

– Talán majd meglátod – mondta könnyedén Piton. 

_Rendben, a dolgok egyre furcsábban lesznek. Egy csillogó szemű Piton... Vagyis nem igazán csillognak a szemei, inkább csak fénylenek. Egy kicsit._

– Azt hiszem, el kellene mondanod... 

Piton, ajkán ravasz mosollyal így válaszolt:

– Nos, ha ennyire erőlteted, szeretnél egy kegyes hazugságot hallani a mardekáros tárházból? 

– Nem! Én... egyáltalán nem akarok hazugságot hallani! 

– Én meg nem akarom elrontani a meglepetést. 

– Rendben, akkor majd megkérdezem Dracót. 

Piton összekulcsolta a kezeit az ölében.

– Rajta, de ebben a dologban bízom a diszkréciójában.

Harry mosolygott. 

– Hát... az jó, azt hiszem. Jó éjszakát, Perselus. 

– Jó éjszakát, Harry. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

  
  


– Egy varázsfenyő – mondta Harry elkerekedett szemmel. 

Draco csüggedten pillantott Pitonra.

– Azt hittem, hogy legalább erre emlékezni fog. 

– Talán majd akkor, ha megtanítod neki a díszítő varázslatokat. 

– Nem, nem fogok – sóhajtott Harry. – Az az ajtó továbbra is szorosan zárva van. Nem tudom, hogy mi történt. Egész jól ment, azután...

Piton közelebb lépett hozzá, mintha a vállára akarta volna tenni a kezét, de megtorpant, mielőtt megérintette volna.

– Ne gyötrődj. Csak élvezd ezt a napot. 

_Hogy is tehetném Sirius nélkül?_ gondolta barátságtalanul Harry. Tudta, hogy nem sok értelme van az ilyen gondolatoknak, de nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy szinte állandóan az eszébe jussanak. 

– Pálcát elő – mondta Draco, és elkezdte bemutatni a bűbájokat. 

Egy idő után nehéz volt kivülállóként ott lenni, és lassan ő is átérezte a dolog hangulatát. Amikor végül elkészült, Harry úgy érezte, hogy egy kicsit túlzásba is vitte a dolgot. De Draco erősködött, hogy mivel idén már mind a hárman felnőtt varázslók, a fának mindegyiküket képviselnie kell, a vágyaikat is beleértve. Amikor ezt mondta, kihívó pillantást vetett Pitonra, de Piton csak beleegyezően bólintott. Harry nem tudta, hogy ez tulajdonképpen mit is jelenthetett, de valószínűleg szintén az elmúlt évvel lehetett kapcsolatos, de az emlékezete továbbra is megmakacsolta magát. 

– Ezek az éneklő angyalok közel sem olyan szép hangúak, mint ő – siránkozott Draco, miközben az ujjbegyével óvatosan megcirógatta az egyikük pihe-puha méz szőke haját. – A varázstudományom a nyomába sem ér a valóságnak. 

– Nekem egész jónak tűnnek. – Harry még soha életében nem hallott ilyen gyönyörű zenét. Nem sokat értett ugyan belőle, mert valami ismeretlen nyelven énekeltek, de azt gondolta, hogy talán ez nem is számít. Az aprócska angyalok hangja annyira tökéletes volt, mintha nem is emberi énekhang lett volna. 

Draco mélyen a zsebeibe lökte a kezeit. 

– Te nem emlékszel arra, amikor hallottad Rhiannont. 

– Draco – mondta kedvesen Piton. – Azon töprengek, ismered-e azt a régi mondást, hogy a távollét szerelmesek közt úgy hat, mint a szél a tűzre... 

A szavak nyilvánvalóan még így is bánthatták Dracót, mert sértődötten szólalt meg.

– Azt mondod, hogy nem is igazán szeretem? Azt mondod, hogy ez csak egy nyári _flört_ volt? Ő az életem szerelme, és... 

– Csak azt mondom, hogy tizenhét éves vagy, és a dolgok később... megváltoznak. 

– Azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb, ha mi ketten nem beszélünk erről! 

– Ez tényleg jó ötlet – szólt közbe Harry, és gyorsan megpróbált témát váltani, bár nem sok dolog jutott eszébe. – Neked tetszik a fa, Perselus? 

– Elég jól néz ki. 

Harry is így gondolta. Voltak rajta kis cikesz alakú díszek, amik a kviddicset voltak hivatva jelképezni, és itt-ott apró bájitalos üvegek is előkandikáltak az ágak közül. Piros, arany, ezüst, és zöld bársonyszalagok tekergőztek az ágak között, és volt egy halvány utalás Lunára is, egy átváltoztatott retek, amit Harry aggatott fel. Ő még ennyit sem akart, mert ettől csak még jobban hiányzott neki, de Draco azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy még több éneklő angyalt hoz létre, ha Harry nem enged. 

A fa feldíszítése majdnem az egész délelőttöt kitöltötte. Délutánt ünnepi lakomát főztek, amely során Harryt egy kicsit zavarta, hogy Piton és Draco végezték a munka nagy részét, még akkor is, ha még a legkisebb feladathoz is állandóan varázslatot használtak. 

Megpróbált nem gondolni arra a legutóbbi karácsonyra, amire emlékezett: a Siriusszal a Grimmauld téren eltöltöttre. 

Vacsora után Harry és Draco repülni mentek, majd volt egy kis beszélgetés arról, hogy egy gyertyát kell az ablakba tenni, és Harry ekkor tudta meg, hogy Draco meg akarta mutatni a varázslatot Rhiannonnak, és hogy ne kapják rajta, öregített magán egy kicsit, ami azt jelentette, hogy igazából Harry most fiatalabb volt, mint Draco. 

– De én nem igazán vagyok... 

– De igen – erősködött Draco. – Ez varázslat, úgyhogy csak rajta, csináld! Gyújtsd meg a gyertyát. 

És a Szenteste még csak ez után lett igazán bizarr. 

– Kész? – kérdezte Draco. 

Piton grimaszolt, de az arckifejezés azonnal eltűnt, amint Harry ránézett, és kifejezéstelen arccal bólintott. 

Azután rákezdtek:

– Dicsőség mennyben az Istennek! Dicsőség mennyben az Istennek! Az angyali seregek vígan így énekelnek: Dicsőség, dicsőség Istennek! Békesség földön az embernek! Békesség földön az embernek, Kit az igaz szeretet a Jézushoz elvezet, békesség, békesség embernek!

Harry ledermedve nézte őket, és nem csak azért, mert Piton hamisan énekelt.

– Ez... mi?

– Te énekelted ezt nekünk tavaly. 

– Habár nem tudtad minden sorát – tette hozzá Draco. – Hermione leírta nekem, amikor eldúdoltam néhány ütemet, és Perselus meg én _rengeteget_ gyakoroltuk _._

Harry nem akart hálátlannak tűnni, de meg kellett kérdeznie.

– Miért? 

– Mert nem emlékszel az egyetlen velünk töltött karácsonyodra – mosolygott halványan Draco. – Azt akartuk, hogy valami különleges legyen számodra, ezért valami olyasmit kellett kitalálnunk, ami kifejezetten neked szól. 

– Köszönöm – bólintott Harry mindkettőjük felé. 

– Nem tűnsz túl boldognak – mondta kedvesen Piton. 

Harry azt gondolta, hogy ha most Siriusról beszélne, akkor ennél csak tízszer érezné rosszabbul magát. Valószínűleg Draco is, és nem csak Rhiannon miatt. Draco apja meghalt, és lehet, hogy az anyja is, amennyit hallanak felőle. Nem mintha Harry arra vágyna, hogy a Narcissa Malfoy félékkel töltse a karácsonyt, de Draco talán igen, és Harry nem hibáztathatta ezért. 

– Jól vagyok... 

– Nem – mondta Piton gyöngéden. – Azt hiszem, nem vagy jól. 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Csak azért, mert nincs olyan sok boldog karácsonyi emlékem. Úgy értem, értékelem a karácsonyi dalt, esküszöm, hogy értékelem, de inkább arra emlékeztet, hogy engem otthon hagytak, amikor szenteste templomba mentek, vagy ordítoztak velem, ha mégis megengedték, hogy én is menjek. 

– Igenis vannak boldog karácsonyi emlékeid – pattant eléje Draco. – Igenis vannak! Velünk! Felejtsd el azokat a rettenetes népeket, akik között felnőttél. _Mi_ vagyunk a családod, és mostantól fogva csak nagyszerű karácsonyaid lesznek! 

Harry megpróbált bólintani, de az legjobb esetben is csak félig meddig sikerült. A család, és megint a család. Piton és Draco valami nyakatekerten furcsa módon illettek egymáshoz, de az ő igazi családja átesett a Boltíven, és ez csakis az ő hibája volt, és még csak bocsánatot sem tudott kérni, addig nem, amíg vissza nem kapja azt az ostoba sötét erőt... 

– Azt hiszem, inkább lefekszem – mondta. 

– Ahhoz még korán van! 

– Hagyd, hadd menjen, Draco – mondta Piton. – Harry... tudom, hogy ez nagy megpróbáltatás neked, de minden rendben lesz. Igazán. 

Harry nem válaszolt, csak bevánszorgott az ágyába, és remélte, hogy gyorsan sikerül elaludnia. 

Nem úgy lett. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Ébredj, ébredj, ébredj fel _,_ Harry! – harsogta egy hang a fülébe, olyan közelről, hogy Harry összerezzent. – Karácsony van! Várnak az ajándékaink! 

_Téged,_ gondolta savanyúan Harry, de tudta, hogy csak a Dursleyékkel töltött múltja beszél belőle. Semmi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Pitontól kap egy ajándékot. 

– Jó'van na – motyogta és kikászálódott az ágyból. Csak jóval az után sikerült elszenderednie, miután Draco is aludni tért, enyhe alkoholszagot árasztva, de nagyon nyugtalanul aludt és sokszor felébredt, hogy hallgassa a kint süvítő szelet. Most úgy érezte, mintha alig egy szemhunyásnyit aludt volna. 

– Gyerünk már, siess, gyere! – Draco szinte ugrándozott izgalmában. Voltaképpen, amikor Harry jobban megnézte, látta, hogy a másik fiú igazából tényleg azt teszi. 

– Talán előbb fel kellene öltöznünk...

– Karácsony van! – Draco nem bírt tovább várni. Megragadta Harry kezét és a nappaliba húzta. Piton már ott volt, és nem a szürke hálóingét viselte, nyilvánvalóan ő nem sajnálta az időt, hogy felöltözzön. 

Néhány ajándék hevert a fa alatt, ezért Harry nem értette, hogy Draco miért vetette magát a zoknikra. Mindkettőjük zoknija üresnek tűnt. 

_Ejha_! Draco lekapta a sajátját, és mindenféle dolgot húzgált ki belőle. Nyilván tele volt tömve édességekkel, köztük egy olyan hosszú nyalókával, hogy Harry már csak a látványtól is gyomorfájást kapott. 

És nem a mardekáros színe miatt. 

– Boldog karácsonyt! – mondta Piton, elnéző mosollyal figyelve, ahogy Draco újabb és újabb zsákmányt ráncigál elő a zoknijából. 

– Boldog karácsonyt! – ismételte Harry, és próbált ünnepi hangulatba kerülni. Nem volt hozzá túl sok kedve, de tudta, hogy ez a helyes dolog. Elindult a kandallópárkány felé, de aztán eszébe jutott valami. – Ó! Öhm, rögtön itt vagyok! 

Kiszaladt, a kunyhó mögé, ahova elrejtette a Dracónak és Pitonnak szánt ajándékait, átalakítva őket, hogy ugyanúgy nézzenek ki, mint a sziklák. Neki kicsit mókásnak tűnt ez az egész, de Piton figyelmeztette őt, hogy Draco „rémes tud lenni", ha arról van szó, hogy idő előtt kinyissa az ajándékait, ha sikerül rájuk bukkannia. 

– Te bolond gyerek! – mondta Piton, aki éppen akkor bukkant fel a kunyhó sarkánál, amikor Harry felnyalábolta az ajándékokat. – Cipő sincs rajtad! 

– Csak kiszaladtam... 

Piton csak a fejét csóválta és egy melegítő bűbájt dobott Harry lábára. Harry kissé elvörösödött, és gyorsan visszaiszkolt a házba. Addigra Draco is előhozta az ajándékait, mert a fa alatti ajándékhalom akkorára nőtt, hogy Harry már-már nevetségesnek találta. 

Harry a többi mellé tette a maga két jelképes ajándékát, és azt mondogatta magának, hogy nem az ő hibája, hogy szinte semmit nem tudott arról, hogy Draco és Piton mire vágynak. Egyszerűen nem ismerte őket eléggé. 

_És ez most kinek a hibája?_

Harry azt mondta a lelkiismeretének, hogy fogja be. Ő mindent megtesz, ami tőle telik. 

Az ajándékok érdekesek voltak, mint általában a varázsajándékok, de sokkal érdekesebb volt az, ahogy Piton és Draco közben annyira figyelték őt, mintha várnának valamire. Harry nem értette, mire. 

– Klassz ing – emelte maga elé, mintegy ellenőrizve a méretet. 

– Ha megütögeted a gombokat, megváltozik a színe – mondta közömbös hangon Draco, mintha ez nem is számítana, holott a fürkésző ezüst tekintete azt jelezte, hogy nagyon is számít. 

_Nahát. Mardekáros színű lett._ Harry tudta, hogy ennek bosszantania kellene őt, de igazából még ahhoz is túl levert volt, hogy érdekelje. Egy kicsit feldobódott, amikor Piton adott neki egy Maresznak való dobozkát, amivel, ahogy magyarázta, megoldódik a hopp-utazásos probléma, de aztán megint feltűntek neki a furcsa pillantások.

– Mi az? – kérdezte végül. – Mi van már?! 

Piton és Draco megint összenéztek, aztán Piton felsóhajtott. 

– Tavaly karácsonykor pontosan ugyanezeket az ajándékokat adtuk neked. Reméltük, hogy felsejlik tőlük valami emlék. Tényleg semmi nem tűnt ismerősnek?

Harry meghatottan, ugyanakkor elkeseredetten megrázta a fejét. Ez kedves gesztus, és akár működhetett is volna... de mégsem így lett, ami azt jelenti, hogy Sirius épp olyan távol maradt tőle, mint eddig. 

Draco félreértette az arckifejezését. 

– Nem baj, ha bosszús vagy, Harry. Mi jót akartunk, de igazából van néhány új ajándékunk is a számodra... 

– Nem érdekelnek az ajándékok – nyelt nagyot Harry, és megpróbált uralkodni magán. _Ez van. Soha nem fogok emlékezni. Mindegy, hogy ki mit mond, vagy tesz, hogy lendítsen az emlékein, azok nem térnek vissza... soha többé._

– Dehogy nem érdekelnek! – mondta Draco és a háta mögé nyúlva előhúzott egy arany szalaggal átkötözött fényes vörös dobozt. – Tessék, ezt nyisd ki. A vagyonomat teszem rá, hogy ez majd felvidít, és nem fogsz ilyen komornak tűnni...

 _Sirius._ Harry azonnal a tenyerébe rejtette az arcát, és hatalmas, ziháló lélegzetvételre volt szüksége, hogy ne sírja el magát. 

Piton némán átadott neki egy zsebkendőt és mellétérdelt a padlóra, és meglehetősen ügyetlenül a hátát paskolgatta. Amikor Harry elhúzódott tőle, azonnal abbahagyta. Draco, aki eddig is a padlón ült, nem volt ennyire finom. Megragadta Harry kezeit, és akkor sem engedte el, amikor Harry megpróbálta kiszabadítani őket. 

– Mi van? – nógatta. – Nem akartunk felbosszantani téged, Harry! Sem a tegnap esti dallal, sem az ajándékokkal. Akár tíz új ajándékot is veszek neked, ha az segít! 

Harrynek valahogy sikerült összeszednie magát, de az belekerült néhány, a síráshoz gyanúsan hasonló szipogásba. Amikor sikerült megszólalni, a szavak úgy törtek elő belőle, mint amikor egy bűbáj pattan vissza nagy robajjal valamiről. Nem tehetett róla: nem tudta elhinni, hogy Draco még mindig ezekről a hülye ajándékokról szövegel. 

– Nem kérek ajándékokat! – kiabálta, és végre sikerült elrántania a kezét. – Azt akarom, hogy az az átkozott tükör működjön, hogy beszélni tudjak Siriusszal! 

Egy pillanatig csönd volt, nem hallatszott más, csak az, ahogy Harry sírással küszködve kapkodja a levegőt. 

Egyszer csak megszólalt Piton, és egyik kezét Harry vállára tette. Harry ezúttal nem rázta le.

– Jaj, Harry! A tükör...? Nem gondoltam, hogy tudsz a Lelkek Tükréről. 

– Igen, és kurvára nem tőled – mondta az összeszorított fogain át Harry. – Ron mondta el. Gondolom téged nem különösebben érdekel. – Dracóra is vetett egy dühös pillantást. – És téged sem! 

– Nem akartam neked fájdalmat okozni – mondta őszintén Draco, és kicsit hátradőlt, a kezére támaszkodva. – Esküszöm, Harry, hogy csak emiatt. Soha nem kérdeztél, úgyhogy eszembe se jutott, hogy tudsz róla. Nem akartam elmondani neked addig, amíg nem tudom biztosan, hogy működésre tudnád-e bírni a tükröt. Azt gondoltam, hogy talán már az is kínozni fog, ha csak eszedbe jut az a tükör.

– Úgy tűnik, kínozza – mondta Piton, és a hangja majdnem elcsuklott. 

Néhány pillanatig senki nem beszélt, Harry is csak saját nyeldekelését hallotta. Később Draco, kissé tétovázva megkérdezte. 

– Tehát... kipróbáltad. 

– Ronnal – mondta duzzogva Harry. – Elmondta, mit csináljak, aztán csak varázsoltam, varázsoltam és varázsoltam, de... semmi. 

– Bárcsak szóltál volna – szorította meg Piton Harry vállát. – Meg tudom érteni mekkora teher lehetett már hetek óta. Jó lett volna tudnom, hogy ilyen problémákkal küzdesz. 

– Úgyse akartad volna, hogy Siriusszal beszéljek! – vádaskodott Harry. – Lehet, hogy pont ezért ragaszkodtál annyira ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán semmit nem szabad elmondani nekem. Így aztán azzal tudtad nyugtatni magad, hogy helyes, ha nem tudok a tükörről, és mindezt csak azért, mert annyira utálod Siriust... 

– Nem, dehogy! – Piton hangja őszinte volt. – Én magam vittelek volna el a tükörhöz, ha sejtem, hogy már tudsz róla. 

Harry arrébb lökte Maresz dobozát, és az egyik fele szinte kívánta, hogy összetörjön, csak azért, mert Pitontól kapta. 

– Végül is mindegy – dörzsölte meg a szemét. – Nem tudom működésre bírni. Valószínűleg az lenne a legjobb, ha nem is tudnék róla, nem mintha Ron fájdalmat akart volna okozni nekem. 

Draco ráült a sarkaira, és a szemében különös csillogás jelent meg.

– Várj csak, várj! Azt mondtad, hogy varázsoltál és varázsoltál. Párszaszóval, vagy emberi nyelven? 

– A sötét erőmre lenne szükség hozzá, úgyhogy párszaszóval – mondta zavarodottan Harry. – De mostanában semmit nem tudok párszaszóval varázsolni. Tudod, hogy... 

– Én azt tudom, hogy korábban állandóan azt ismételgettem neked, hogy ne csak párszaszóval varázsolj a tükrön – hadarta Draco olyan gyorsan, hogy a szavai szinte egymásba gabalyodtak. – Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is kipróbáltad volna máshogy. Azt mondtad, hogy félsz akár egyetlen darab törött tükörcserepet is elpazarolni. Harry, én mindig azt gondoltam, hogy _te magad uralod_ a Lelkek Tükrét, nem a párszaszó varázserőd!

Harrynek tátva maradt a szája. 

– Úgy érted, nincs is szükségem a sötét erőmre? Hogy működésre tudnám bírni... 

– Biztos vagyok benne. Tuti! Ösztönösen értek a mágiához, és... 

– Állj már le – mordult rá Piton. – Mi van, ha most pont azt teszed, amiről épp az imént esküdöztél, hogy el szeretnéd kerülni? Az ilyesféle kapkodó kijelentéseknek nagyon rossz vége is lehet, Draco. 

– Ugye, hogy nem akarod, hogy találkozzak Siriussal! – kiáltotta Harry. – Utálod őt! Mindig is utáltad őt. Táncolnál a sírján, ha lenne neki olyan! Gazember! 

Piton ajkai elfehéredtek.

– Persze, hogy nem szeretem őt, de korábban sem akadályoztam meg, hogy beszélj vele, és most sem tenném. Harry... én csak nem szeretném, hogy összetörj, ha Draco mégis téved. 

– Nem tévedek... 

– Fogd már be! – mordult rá újra Piton. Egy pillanat szünetet tartott, hogy összeszedje magát. – Akkor most elmegyünk Roxfortba, és ellenőrizzük Draco elméletét. És ha működik, akkor áldásom rá, hogy annyit beszélj a keresztapáddal, amennyit csak akarsz. Nehogy ismét azt mondd, hogy az utadba állok. 

_Könnyű ezt mondani, amikor biztos benne, hogy Draco ötlete nem fog működni,_ gondolta még mindig dühösen Harry. Odanyújtotta a zsebkendőt, és nem nézett Pitonra, amikor az elvette tőle. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Talán fogalmazd át – mondta két órával később Draco, miközben Harry kivont pálcával, másik kezében egy tükörszilánkkal állt a Lelkek Tükre előtt, arcvonásai eltorzultak a koncentráció miatt. 

Harry feléje pördült.

– Ezt már hatodszorra mondod! 

– Mert azt hittem, hogy emberi nyelven is működni fog! 

– Hát, kibaszottul nem működik! 

Piton, aki már jó ideje a háttérbe húzódva, komor tekintettel a falnak támaszkodva állt, most közelebb lépett.

– Sajnálom, Harry. 

– Még hogy sajnálod! – mondta Harry, és szíve szerint be is húzott volna neki egyet. – Előre tudtad, hogy nem fog működni, és egész idő alatt mulattál rajtam. 

Piton hangja nyugodt maradt. 

– Reméltem, hogy működni fog, bár tartottam tőle, hogy mégse. 

Harry összehúzta a szemeit.

– Nem voltál túl lelkes. Tudod mit? Azt hiszem, féltél, hogy sikerülni fog, de nem tudtad, hogyan akadályozd meg, hogy kipróbáljam. 

– Miért félnék attól, hogy működne? Több alkalommal is beszéltél Black-el, mielőtt elvesztetted az emlékeidet... Ó! Vagy úgy...!

– Eeegen – tartotta fel Harry a mutatóujját. – _Mielőtt_ elvesztettem az emlékeimet. Lefogadom, hogy akkor nem aggódtál ennyire, mint most, amikor Sirius ellened fordíthat! 

– Valóban átvillant rajtam a gondolat – ismerte be Piton. – De a kendőzetlen igazság az, hogy jobban szeretlek, mint amennyire nem bízom Sirius Black-ben. 

Harry gúnyosan felnevetett.

– Na persze. Én _tudom_ mennyire utálod őt. 

– Csalódott vagy, Harry – szólt közbe Draco. – Mindenki az lenne a helyedben. De ezt ne Perseluson vezesd le. 

_Ezt tenném?_

Harry nem tudta. Habár határozottan csalódott volt. Valósággal betegnek érezte magát, és hirtelen túl nagy erőfeszítésnek tűnt, hogy állva maradjon. Lerogyott a padlóra, szorosan a mellkasához húzta a térdeit és a karjaival átölelte magát. Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak soha ne hallott volna a tükörről. Talán ha így van, mostanra már elfogadta volna, hogy Sirius örökre eltűnt. Nem érezné ezt a kínt...

De valószínűleg akkor is ugyanezt a lelkifurdalást érezné. Miért is nem volt okosabb? Miért nem hallgatott Hermione-ra? Ő megmondta, hogy a látomás egy csapda is lehet, és igaza lett, neki magának nem volt elég esze, hogy akár csak öt másodpercre is odafigyeljen rá. 

Párafelhő csiklandozta meg az orrát. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy Piton guggol előtte, és egy csésze teával kínálja. 

– Tejjel és négy cukorral – nyújtotta felé.

Pont ahogy Harry szerette. 

– Ez most nem segít. 

– Tudom. 

Harry azért elvette, belekortyolt, és egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát. Dracónak igaza volt. Harry azért hisztizett, mert hibáztatni akart valakit. Gyerekes dolog volt azt hinni, hogy a dolgok javulnak, ha talál egy bűnbakot. 

A dolgok nem lesznek jobbak, most már tudta. Sóhajtott. 

– Az a rohadt párszaszó. Tudtátok, hogy én soha nem akartam? De most azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak lenne valami kapcsoló, amivel felkapcsolhatnám az agyamban, hogy varázslatokat is tudjak hajítani vele. – Megint sóhajtott és ivott a teából. 

Piton hirtelen felállt, fekete szemei megvillantak, ahogy parancsoló mozdulattal lendítette a pálcáját.

– Invito Harry nagykorúsági ajándéka Fred és George Weasleytől! 

– Miért, mi az? – kérdezte Harry. 

Draco egyből megértette. 

– Ez ragyogó ötlet, Perselus! Nekem nem jutott eszembe! 

– Mert szemellenzős voltál és leragadtál a magad ösztönös mágikus megérzéseinél – válaszolta Piton, miközben egy aprócska papírdoboz lebegett a kezébe. – Ez olyan hiba, ami megakadályozhatja, hogy más lehetőségeket keress. Egy olyan hiba, aminek a leküzdésére még a legképzettebb bájitalkészítőknek is törekedniük kell. 

Harry csak bámulta őket és várt. 

Piton hozzá lépett és mellé térdelt, miközben kinyitotta a dobozt. 

– Az édességek közül a pirosak lehetővé teszik, hogy _csak_ idegen nyelven tudj beszélni. A párszaszó nem pontosan az, úgyhogy lehet, hogy nálad nem fog működni. Ha mégis, semmi garancia nincs rá, hogy képessé válsz varázslatot dobni párszaszóval. De ha mégis... 

A befejezetlen mondat a levegőben maradt. 

– Sirius – lehelte Harry. – Ó! Ó, Istenem! Gondolod...? 

– Nem tudom. Csak annyit tehetünk, hogy kipróbáljuk. 

Harry bólintott és megragadta a dobozban lévő hat kis piros szalag egyikét. Azért habozott mielőtt a szájába tette volna. Lehet, hogy nem hallgatott Hermione-ra, amikor igazán számított, de azon a bizonyos napon igenis odafigyelt Pitonra a gyengélkedőn. 

– És... mi a használati utasítás? 

Piton bólintott, és a doboztető belsejében meg is találta amit keresett.

– Összerágni és lenyelni. 

Harry még mindig habozott. Valami ostoba oknál fogva megnyugtatásra volt szüksége. 

– És mi van, ha nem működik? 

– Erre te is tudod a választ. 

– Igen. Rosszabb már nem lehet. Hacsak... – Megkeményítette magát. Tudta, hogy nehéz elviselni a remény elvesztését. De nem véletlenül volt griffendéles, úgyhogy gyorsan bedugta a piros szalagot a szájába, és alaposan megrágta. Olyan íze volt, mint a marcipánnak és valami másnak, valami enyhén undorító. Lenyelte, azután megkérdezte a nyilvánvalót. – Működik? 

– Azt mondanám, hogy igen – mondta szárazon Piton. 

Harry csak akkor jött rá, hogy párszaszóval beszélt. 

Talpra ugrott, remegő kézzel előkapta a pálcáját és megint megközelítette a tükröt. Nekitámasztotta a pálca hegyét a tükör lapjának, ahogy korábban is, és szilárdan lehorgonyozta Sirius képét a gondolataiban, miközben a törött tükördarabot odanyomta a Lelkek Tükre felszínéhez. 

– Mutasd meg... 

Mielőtt a mondatot befejezhette volna, egy erőteljes energiahullám futott végig a karján, és tört ki a pálcájából, a kiáradás annyira váratlan és erőteljes volt, hogy hátravetette, és a fenekén landolt. Felnyögött. _Szóval_ ilyen _a sötét erővel varázsolni..._

– Azt hiszem, a pálcádnak nagyon hiányzott már ez az oldalad – mondta Draco oldalról, ahova félrehúzódott. 

Harry megkérdezte volna, hogy működik-e, de a válasz nyilvánvaló volt. A Lelkek Tükrének felülete folyékony lett, és sehol se lehetett látni azt a szilánkot, amit az előbb a kezében tartott. De az jó, valószínűleg beleolvadt, ahogy Ron mesélte. 

Most már örült neki, hogy hátraesett, mert a tükör hirtelen a Rejtély– és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon lévő Boltívet juttatta eszébe. Most olyan volt, mint a keretek közé szorított köd, mintha egyenesen be tudnál lépni rajta keresztül a túlvilágra. Harry megborzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott Sirius zuhanása... 

Azután a tükör hirtelen rezzent egyet és keménnyé feszült a lapja, fényes lett és ragyogó, és a közepén ott állt a vigyorgó Sirius, és integetett neki. 

– Sirius! – kiáltott Harry és talpra ugorva két lépést tett előre. – Ó, Sirius! 

– Nem ért téged – mondta halkan Draco. – Tudod: párszaszó! 

Harry bólintással jelezte, hogy megértette, de valahogy nem bírta abbahagyni a beszédet. Talán mert a saját szavait ő igenis értette. 

– Már biztosan csodálkoztál, hogy miért nem hívtalak egy ideje, de én próbáltam, és nem tudom, hogy miről beszélgettünk azelőtt, de volt ez a kviddics baleset és... 

– Harry, Harry! – hajolt előre Sirius. – Sziszegsz, és én egy szót sem értek. De hol van a kígyó, még a szemüveg sincs rajtad... miért nem hordod a szemüvegedet? 

Harry megpróbálta megmagyarázni, de Sirius arckifejezéséből tudta, hogy csak még több sziszegés sült ki belőle. És mostanra Sirius kezdett aggódónak tűnni, és ezt nem akarta. 

Segélykérőn nézett Pitonra, aki gyorsan bólintott. 

– Persze. Szólok neki, hogy szükséged van néhány percre. 

A hangja tárgyilagos volt, mintha nem lenne túl nagy feladat, hogy udvariasan beszéljen Siriussal. Mintha már korábban is megtette volna... 

...Harry kedvéért. 

Egyszerre az elmúlt néhány perc új megvilágítást nyert Harry lelkében. Ő már majdnem feladta; elfogadta, hogy soha nem éri el Siriust, hogy Draco nagyszerű ötlete nem működik. 

Azután Piton előállt a saját ötletével. 

Nem volt muszáj neki, akár csöndben is maradhatott volna. Lehet, hogy Harry soha nem hallott volna az ikrek különleges édességéről. És ha mégis megtudja valahogy, Piton egyszerűen azt hazudhatta volna, hogy elfeledkezett róluk. Ehelyett, mihelyst eszébe jutott azonnal megidézte, hogy kipróbálják, segít-e Harrynek. Ráadásul Pitonnak semmi oka nem volt arra, hogy igazán akarja Harry és Sirius találkozását. 

De tudta, hogy Harry mennyire szeretné, és ez elég volt hozzá. 

– Várj! – mondta, és megfogta az ingujját, amikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a férfi nem értette meg a sziszegést. Draco felé fordult és intett neki, hogy beszéljen Siriusszal. 

Draco kicsit bizonytalannak tűnt, de gyorsan bólintott és a tükör elé lépve beszélni kezdett. Harry nem is igazán figyelt oda, bízott Dracóban, hogy megfelelően magyarázza el a helyzetet. Mondattöredékek sodródtak feléje, olyanok, mint az _emlékezetvesztés,_ a _megpróbálta_ és a _csak néhány pillanat._

Harry úgy nézett Pitonra, mintha még soha nem látta volna – mert így tényleg nem. Még a részegsége sem mondott olyan sokat Harrynek, mint ez. Akkor Harry végre elhitte, hogy igen, ez az ember szereti őt. 

De ez... ez most valami más volt. Ez volt a bizonyíték arra, hogy Piton valóban úgy szereti őt, ahogy egy apa szeretheti a fiát. Egy olyan bizonyíték, amire Harrynek nem kellett volna várnia mindazok után, amit Piton tett és mondott, amióta Harry az emlékei nélkül ébredt... 

De talán mégiscsak szüksége volt erre, mert a nyers igazság az, hogy nem tudott túl sokat arról, hogy az apák hogyan szerethetik a fiaikat. A saját apjára egyáltalán nem emlékezett, és Vernon bácsi aligha volt megfelelő minta, még Dudleyval sem, akit teljesen tönkretett a kényeztetéssel az engedékenységgel. 

De most már tudta, hogyan szeretheti egy apa a fiát, és ami ennél is fontosabb, ez a különleges tapasztalás igazinak tűnt. _Igazi_ volt, annak ellenére is, hogy Harry még mindig nem emlékezett az előző évére. 

Piton közelebb hajolt egy kicsit hozzá.

– Tudom, milyen idegesítő lehet, hogy látod a keresztapádat, de ő nem ért téged. Néhány percen belül majd visszaváltozik a beszéded... 

Harry vadul megrázta a fejét. 

– Nem, nem erről van szó, csak arról, hogy... – Kérdezés nélkül is tudta, hogy Piton sem érti őt. De ha pillanatnyilag nem jók a szavak, még mindig ott vannak a tettek. 

És Harry nem akart várni. 

Pitonhoz lépett, átkarolta és szorosan magához ölelte. 

– Köszönöm! – mondta, és már az sem érdekelte, hogy még mindig csak sziszeg. – Nagyon-nagyon köszönöm. Sajnálom, hogy olyan szörnyű voltam. Én csak... én nem, nem értettem. Nem igazán. És valószínűleg még most sem értem teljesen, és talán nem is tudnám és nem is fogom, amíg saját fiam nem lesz, de... de... 

Nem tudott többet mondani. A torka összeszorult, a szemeit szorosan összeszorította, hogy ne sírjon. Nem tudta, hogy ilyen érzés, ha az embernek van apja. Vagy igazából: _tudni_ , hogy van. Mert neki már hosszú ideje van, anélkül, hogy tudta volna. 

De ez, hogy tudta... ez mindent megváltoztatott. 

Még szorosabban ölelte Pitont. Beszippantotta a fahéj és szegfűszeg illatát, és még ha nem is emlékezett rá... akkor is érezte, hogy végre hazaért. 

  



	34. Chapter 34

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Harmincnegyedik fejezet:**

**_Egy új év_ **

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry leült az étkezősarokban álló asztalhoz, és kivett egy kekszet az asztal közepén lévő tányérból. Egy pillanattal később már azon töprengett, hogy azon nem volt-e varázslat, mert alig érintette meg, kivágódott egy ajtó a folyosó végén, Piton és Draco lépett be rajta, és mindketten fél pohár bort tartottak a kezükben. 

Harry elpirult egy kicsit. Az az ölelés, amit Pitonnak adott, akkor nem tűnt esetlennek, de most, hogy visszagondolt rá, nem is tudta, honnan vette a bátorságot hozzá. 

Draco Pitonra pillantott, úgy tűnt, nagyon is jelentőségteljes pillantással, aztán egy pálcalendítéssel megidézett egy újabb poharat és egy palackot, mindkettő lágyan ereszkedett az asztalra. Harry nem tudta, hogy sikerült neki... ja, igaz, ösztönös varázs-érzék. 

De talán inkább abból eredt, hogy egészen kicsi korától ezt szívta magába. Harry eltöprengett rajta – és nem most először –, hogy ő maga vajon mennyire lenne más, ha egy varázsló apa és boszorkány anya mellett nő fel. 

Habár... többé már le sem tagadhatja, hogy van egy varázsló apja. Vagy valami olyasmi. És még ki sem használta ezt az előnyt, igaz? Az okklumenciát ugyan helyrehozták, de Piton rengeteg olyan dolgot tudhat, amik hasznosak lehetnek egy harcban. Végül is _tényleg_ Halálfaló volt, és... 

Harry összerezzenve kapott a bal halántékához, mert végigsöpört rajta egy hirtelen fájdalomhullám, egy olyan égető és erős fájdalom, hogy még az ujjai is belezsibbadtak. A keksz kicsúszott a kezéből és amikor a kőpadlóra érve összetört, Harry egy távoli, halk sikolyt vélt hallani. 

Azután pislogott egyet, és a világ ismét helyreállt. Addig nem is igazán fogta fel, hogy az előbb a szobát egy pillanatra fejjel lefelé látta, anélkül, hogy bármi mozdult volna. 

– Harry? Jól vagy?! 

Draco kérdésére megint pislogott egyet, és csak most vette észre, hogy hosszú, keskeny ujjak csettintgetnek a szeme előtt. Amikor eltolta Piton kezét, ez a zaj is abbamaradt. 

– Igen. – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Ez... . egy hirtelen fejfájás volt, de már el is múlt. Nem tudom, hogy mi okozhatta... 

– Talán a keresztapád mondott valamit, ami felidegesített. 

– Nem. Tényleg nem. – Harry csak egy kicsit rázta meg a fejét, mert még mindig küzdött, hogy visszatérjen a normális érzékelése. – Nem tudom, mi volt. Azt hiszem, nem számít. Én... tudom, hogy furcsa kérdés, de Luna nincs itt valahol a közelben? Mintha hallottam volna... nem is tudom. A nevemet kiáltotta, vagy mi. 

Piton fél térdre ereszkedett és Harry szemébe bámult. 

– Tudomásom szerint Miss Lovegood nincs a kastélyban. 

Draco megpacskolta Harry vállát. 

– Remélem nem vettél be egy-két adag Waldenholfer-féle elmecsiszoló port!

– Az meg mi? 

Draco sóhajtott.

– Csak reméltem, hogy emlékezni fogsz. 

– Draco, most nincs idő játszadozni – csattant fel Piton. – Harrynek lehet, hogy szüksége van egy bájitalra, vagy egy kis szundításra, vagy akár... 

– Én nem játszadoztam! Megpróbáltam előcsalogatni egy emléket, és ne mond, hogy te nem tetted ugyanezt, bármit is mondott a terapeuta! 

– A jó doktor azt mondta, hogy a célzások jótékony hatásúak lehetnek, amíg Harryre hagyjuk, hogy megérti-e a jelentésüket, vagy sem! 

– Igen, tudom, már mondtad... 

Harry a szék támlájára hajtotta a fejét, mert mindkettőjükből elege volt.

– Jaj, maradjatok már! Biztos, hogy nem ti ketten rivalizáltok egymással? 

A beálló csöndben ismét felegyenesedett és rájuk nézett. 

– Szükséged van bájitalra? – kérdezte kissé idegesen Piton. 

– Nem. Bármi volt is az, már elmúlt. 

– De ha hangokat is hallasz... – Ez Draco volt. 

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy hallottam bármit is – vont vállat Harry. – Talán csak a csincsellérek voltak. Nem tudom. Azt tudom, hogy most jól vagyok. 

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig rámeredt, majd felállt, nyilvánvalóan elégedetten azzal, amit látott.

– Ebben az esetben – mondta, miközben egy kis bort öntött egy harmadik pohárba, – azt hiszem, helyénvaló egy kis karácsonyi pohárköszöntő. 

– Ünnepelünk? 

– Ha gondolod. 

Ha gondolja? Harry nem értette. _Vagy talán Piton nem ért valamit, habár az jó kérdés, hogy' kerülhette el a figyelmét._

– Khm... tudom, hogy nem érted, amit sziszegve mondok, de azt hittem, hogy az... ööö, az ölelés majd... majd... magáért beszél. Úgy értem, én... hogy is mondjam... elfogadtam ezt az egészet. És nem akartam ezt csak saját magamnak bevallani – tette hozzá dacosan. Nem véletlenül volt Griffendéles, és ha legközelebb valaki ebben a családban gúnyolja a házát, majd gondja lesz rá... hát, legalábbis ha az Draco lesz. 

Lehet, hogy Pitont keményebb dió megváltoztatni, már ami a griffendélesek iránti utálatát illeti. 

De ez egy olyan beszélgetés, amire nemsokára sort kell keríteni, mert Harry egészen biztosan tudta, hogy elő fog jönni. Most csak egy kicsit megvonta a vállát.

– Végre megértettem, hogy milyen őszinte vagy... öhm velem kapcsolatban. Nem gondolod, hogy ez már megér egy ünneplést? 

– Valóban. – Piton ajkai alig észrevehetően felkunkorodtak, ez egyike volt azoknak a halvány mosolyoknak, amik mostanában néha megjelentek az arcán, de azután a vonásai ismét rendeződtek. – Egészen biztos vagy benne, hogy a keresztapád nem mondott semmit, ami felidegesített? 

– Ugyanis betegre aggódtuk magunkat – tette hozzá Draco. 

_Óóó_. Harry csak most jött rá, hogy erre azért számítania kellett volna. Piton mondta, hogy mennyire nem bízik Siriusban. 

– Minden rendben – mondta, miközben rámosolygott... nem, nem Pitonra, döntötte el, és gondolatban bólintott. Korábban valószínűleg azért volt gondja azzal, hogy Perselusnak szólítsa, mert keményen próbált barátságos lenni, de anélkül, hogy igazán barátok lettek volna. 

Most, hogy egy kicsit jobban megértette a férfit, mint korábban, a dolgok megváltoztak. Ő ténylegesen Harry apja volt, bármilyen furcsának is látszott néha a gondolat. 

Harry nem hitte, hogy „apu"-nak tudná szólítani, ahogy néha Draco tette, de mindenképpen sokkal természetesebben tudja majd kimondani a „Perselus"-t. Megint mosolygott, és sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint az elmúlt időben bármikor. 

– Nem kell aggódnod, hogy Sirius ellened fog fordítani engem, azután főleg nem, amit azokkal az édességekkel tettél. Ha nem tudnád, az sokat jelentett nekem. 

Perselus a szemébe nézett.

– Tudom. 

Harry elvörösödött egy kissé, de eldöntötte, hogy hozzászokik a nyakánál fellobbanó forrósághoz. Ez a van-egy-apám dolog a lehető legváratlanabb pillanatokban tudott kényelmetlen érzést okozni. Eltöprengett, hogy vajon azelőtt is ilyen volt-e. 

Megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Ööö, egyébként jobb ha tudod, hogy Sirius meg se próbált sértegetni téged. Na jó, legalábbis nem komolyan. Amikor mondtam neki, hogy karácsony van, azt azért mondta, hogy több eszed is lehetne ennél, hogy a kastélyban tartasz bezárva engem a szünet alatt. 

– Több eszem is van. 

Harry nevetett. 

– Igen, de én hiába is próbáltam volna mondani neki, a _Fidelius_ megakadályozta, hogy Devonról beszéljek. – Harry vigyora még szélesebb lett. – Úgyhogy másról csevegtünk. Tudtátok, hogy ott az idő nagyon másképp van? Sirius azt se tudta, hogy december van, azt meg végképp nem, hogy karácsony. Elmesélte, hogy találkozott ott egy nagyon mókás varázslóval, aki azt állítja magáról, hogy ő Merlin kedvenc unokaöccse, de senki sem hisz neki. Én meg megkérdeztem, hogy találkozott-e valaha Lunával, de nem. Úgyhogy meséltem neki róla egy keveset, mire azt mondta, hogy egyszer majdnem beleesett egy ilyen lányba. Ja, és még valami: miután egy ideig beszélgettünk, Sirius valami olyasmit akart mondani, hogy te egészen jó vagy nekem. 

Perselus halkan dörmögte:

– Nem ilyen egy jó mardekáros hazugság, Harry. 

– Naná, mert ez egyáltalán nem hazugság – húzta ki magát Harry. – És tényleg ezt mondta, Perselus. Komolyan. Úgy mondta, hogy szeret engem, és azt akarja, ami nekem a legjobb... 

– Sirius Black nem gondolhatja azt, hogy én vagyok számodra a „legjobb"... 

– Hát, ha befognád végre és meghallgatnál, akkor megtudnád, hogy mit gondol! 

Perselus pislogott, azután lassan hátradőlt a székében és összekulcsolta a kezeit. 

– Hallgatlak. 

– Biztos? 

– Harry, ne bunkózz már! – ingatta a fejét Draco. 

– Jó' van na. – De azért Harry jó nagyot kortyolt a borból, mielőtt folytatta. _Elég rossz az íze, de inkább nem mutatom. Egyszerűen nem jövök rá, hogy Perselus és Draco mi jót találnak ebben._ – Azt mondta, sajnálja, hogy nem emlékszem, de ő elég sokszor látott engem az utóbbi időben, és soha előtte nem látott ennyire boldognak, úgyhogy biztosan jó vagy hozzám. – Harry megint elmosolyodott. – Azután persze hozzátette, hogy _nem nagyon szeret_ jót mondani rólad, de elege van abból, hogy az apám folyton szekálja, hogy korábban milyen hülye volt veled kapcsolatban. 

Perselus egy tétova mozdulatot tett.

– Aha. Szóval... tudsz a tilalomról. 

– Ron már hetekkel ezelőtt elmagyarázta, hogy nem láthatom a szüleimet. Azért érezted úgy, hogy szükségem van egy italra? 

Perselus sóhajtott. 

– Részben... 

– Egy jó órán keresztül azon aggódunk, hogy fel ne faljon téged elevenen a bűntudat – tört ki Draco, és a széke csikorogva karcolta a padlót, ahogy Harry felé húzta. – Egyértelmű volt, hogy egyedül akarsz maradni a tükörrel, mire visszatér az emberi beszéded, de amikor először működésbe hoztad a tükröt... – Draco hangja elhalt, mintha úgy érezné, már is túl sokat mondott. 

– Sirius emlékeztetett rá, hogy egyszer már elmagyarázta: ne hibáztassam magam, akkor jött el az ő ideje. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy igaza van, de úgy tűnik, ő igazán így hiszi, és boldog, hogy a szüleimmel lehet. 

Perselus hosszasan nézett Harry szemébe. 

– Akkor te magad is békére leltél? 

Harry visszagondolt a Roxfortban töltött éveire, és az azokat megelőző évekre. Azokban nem sok béke volt, úgyhogy vállat vont, és egy másik kekszért nyúlt. 

– Nem tudom. Még mindig rettenetesen érzem magam a Boltív miatt, de most már majdnem olyan, mintha Sirius még élne. Úgy értem, olyan, mintha egy másik országban lenne, és csak fel kellene hívnom telefonon, hogy beszéljek vele, és... ja, a telefon az egy olyan... 

– Tudom, hogy mi a telefon! – Piton az asztalra támasztotta mindkét kezét, és közelebb hajolt. – Nem akarok fájdalmat okozni, de nyugtalanít, ha így beszélsz. 

– Csak azért, mert ahhoz vagy szokva, hogy ha valaki nem válik szellemmé, akkor halála után többé már nem lehet vele beszélni. 

– Mert ez a természet rendje. 

– Hát ez esetben meg nem – tette keresztbe a karjait Harry. 

– De egy nap majd kifogysz a szilánkokból, Harry... – mondta kissé remegő hangon Draco. 

– Azzal majd akkor foglalkozom, amikor odaérek. 

Draco Perselusra nézett az asztal túloldalán, de a férfi csak vállat vont, megint töltött mindkettőjüknek egy kis bort, és így szólt:

– Helyes! És most, talán visszamehetnénk Devonba, és befejezhetnénk az ajándékbontogatást. 

– Én eléggé megéheztem – mondta Harry. 

– Ez hihető, ugyanis ha valaki se nem reggelizik, se nem ebédel... – mormolta Piton. – Találjátok ki a menüt Dracóval. Valami karácsonyi különlegességet. 

– De nem túl puccosat – figyelmeztette Harry Dracót, miközben mindketten felálltak. 

Draco fensőbbséges pillantást vetett rá. 

– Mert én valami puccosat rendelnék? _Moi?_

Végül varázsló pitét ettek, ami ugyanolyan volt, mint a húsos pite, kivéve, hogy a burgonya a tetején úgy volt kirakva, hogy a Roxfort kicsinyített mását mintázta. Szinte szentségtörés volt megenni, de Harry éhes volt, úgyhogy nem törődött túl sokat vele. 

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Óóó – mondta később Harry, a karácsonyfa köré helyezett székek egyikén ülve, a devoni kunyhóban. – Egy könyv. Köszönöm, Perselus. Khm... ennek nincs címe? 

Egy pillanatra az jutott eszébe, hogy ez nem azt jelenti-e, hogy a könyv valami sötétről szól. Egy kicsit kopottnak tűnt, mintha valaki már használta volna korábban, és mivel Piton Halálfaló volt... 

A fejfájás azonnal újra belenyilallt, de rögtön meg is szűnt, amint Piton megszólalt:

– Ez egy napló. 

– Ó! Egy napló _._ – Harry nem tudta, hogy ez miért nyugtatja meg őt ennyire, de megkönnyebbülést érzett. – Hát, köszi még egyszer. Nekem még soha nem volt ilyenem. Legalábbis azt hiszem... 

Piton a homlokát ráncolta. 

– Talán nézz bele. 

Egy bűbájszikra cirógatta meg az ujjait, ahogy kinyitotta a könyvet. Az első oldal üres volt, amitől Harrynek hátborzongató érzése támadt, mert eszébe jutott Tom Denem naplója. De a következő oldal olyan macskakaparással volt teleírva, amit azonnal felismert.

– Ez az _enyém_ volt? 

– Igen – mondta Piton, és a kezei önkéntelenül is erősebben kapaszkodtak a széke szélébe, mintha erőt gyűjtene valamihez. – Amikor a jó doktor azt mondta, hogy csak személytelen információkhoz szabad hozzáférést engednünk neked, leghelyesebbnek találtam, ha elzárom ezt az irodámba. De most... – Elhomályosuló szemmel nézett fel. – Az az igazság, Harry, hogy még most sem vagyok biztos abban, helyes-e, ha odaadom, de kezdem azt gondolni, hogy talán túlreagáltam a doktornő javaslatát. 

_Én már egy ideje ezt így gondolom, de hogy Piton is beismeri, ez érdekes._

– Örülök, hogy ezt hallom, uram. Vagyis bocsánat: Perselus. – Kissé elmosolyodott. – Hiszed, vagy sem, a neved most már egyre természetesebben jön a számra. 

Piton válaszul csak bólintott egyet. 

Harry utálta megkérdezni, de muszáj volt.

– Ööö... tudod, jobban szeretem az igazságot, mint az igazságtól való megoltalmazást, úgyhogy légy szíves válaszolj: végigolvastad? 

– Az első néhány bekezdést te magad mutattad meg nekem, amikor megpróbáltunk rekonstruálni egy álmodat... Mondta Draco, hogy tavaly látnoki álmaid voltak? 

Harry bólintott. 

Piton bosszús pillantást vetett Dracóra, mintha azt gondolná, hogy ezzel már túl messzire ment, de szó nélkül hagyta.

– A többi részét soha nem olvastam el. 

– És van rajta egy bűbáj, ami távol tart tőle minket – mondta kicsit nyűgösen Draco.

– És te ezt honnan tudod? 

A másik fiúban volt annyi szégyen, hogy elpiruljon. 

– Ami engem illet – mondta Piton egy újabb bosszús pillantást vetve Dracóra, – én soha nem égettem meg az ujjaimat amiatt, mert bele akartam kukkantani Harry naplójába. 

– Naná, hogy nem, mert te magad hoztad létre a bűbájt. Akár el is távolíthattad! – vágott vissza Draco.

– Draco! 

– Nem azt mondtam, hogy megtetted, csak azt, hogy megtehetted volna! 

– Örülök, hogy visszakaptam – mondta Harry, megpróbálva leállítani a civakodásukat, bár furcsa módon élvezte is azt. A Dursleyék soha nem tülekedtek azért, hogy közel kerüljenek hozzá. 

Lehajolt, keresgélt az ajándékok között, és meg is találta, amit halványzöldbe csomagolt. 

– Tessék, Perselus, ez a tiéd. 

Piton egy varázslattal két egyforma darabra hasította a csomagolást, azután leemelte az aprócska fadoboz tetejét.

– Nahát! Te bájitalreceptet írtál nekem? 

– Talán. 

Piton kivette a dobozból a pergament, és elmélyülten tanulmányozta.

– Hmm! Ánizsolaj, gumiarábikum... egy _sajtolás-bűbáj_? – Harryre pillantott. – Nem értem, hogy ebből mi lesz, vagy milyen mágikus hatása lehet. 

Draco is odahajolt és beleolvasott.

– A méhviasz, gondolom, minden mágikus hatást úgyis megszüntetne. 

Piton végre kitalálta. 

– Aha! Ez a gyökér, amit leírtál... úgy rémlik, hogy ez a _glycyrrhiza glabra_ az édesgyökér mugli tudományos neve. Szóval medvecukor.

Harry mosolygott.

– Úgy van! Fel kellett volna írnom a recept nevét is, de úgy gondoltam, hogy szórakoztatóbb lesz figyelni, hogy kitalálod-e. Egyébként meg is akartam venni neked azokat a dolgokat, amikre szükséged lehet, hogy elkészítsd a saját medvecukrodat, de azután rájöttem, hogy valószínűleg mindegyik kéznél van, csak nem használod őket a bájitalkészítésen kívül másra. 

– Köszönöm Harry, ez valóban nagyon ötletes. 

Harry elszánta magát, hogy megkérdezi, amit kell.

– Lenne még valami... 

Draco mogorván szólt közbe: 

– Ha megint átadod neki a széfkulcsodat... 

– Nem, dehogy is. – Harry újra Pitonra figyelt. Egy kicsit még mindig bizonytalan volt, bár tudta, hogy a férfi nem fogja visszautasítani. – Tudom, hogy... a Bájitaltan nem alakult valami jól ebben az évben, és komolyan gondoltam, hogy jobb, ha nem szerepel az órarendemben, de... ez nem is bájital, igaz? Úgyhogy arra gondoltam, hogy együtt is főzhetnénk egy adagot, és... megnézhetnénk, hogy jól kijövünk-e egymással, ha üstök is vannak a közelben.

– Ezt én is nagyon szeretném – mondta Piton, és az ujjai úgy simítottak végig a pergamen szélén, mintha az valami nagyon értékes dolog lenne. 

– Komolyan, ti ketten aztán irtó _furcsa_ ajándékokat adtok egymásnak – mondta Draco, az ajándékkupacban kotorászva. – Egy olyan napló, ami már eddig is az övé volt, és egy olyan recept, amit bármelyik szakácskönyvből kikereshetett volna. Nos, akkor itt vannak az enyémek, mindkettőtöknek. Azt hiszem, nem fog túlzottan érdekelni titeket, mivel ezek szokásosak. 

Odanyújtott mindkettőnek egy-egy dobozt. Egyformán voltak becsomagolva, csak a méretük különbözött. A Pitoné alig volt nagyobb egy borítéknál, Harryé pedig akkora volt, mint egy cikesztartó, és egy szép aranymedalion került elő belőle. 

Harry azt gondolta, hogy az ajándék egy kicsi lányos, de azután kinyitotta, és megértette. Az egyik oldalon egy olyan fénykép volt, amin James és Lily állt Siriusszal, aki majdnem fellökte őket, miközben a fényképezőgépnek bohóckodott. A másik oldalon pedig ott volt Draco, Piton és Harry, ez túlságosan is beállított volt, annak ellenére, hogy ez is varázsfénykép volt. 

– Össze voltunk veszve, amikor ez készült? – mutatta oda Harry. 

– Soha nem fényképezkedtünk együtt – mondta Draco. – Ezért úgy kellett egymás mellé varázsolnom a képeket, de... azt gondoltam, hogy nekünk is ott a helyünk. Mert ez a te _egész_ családod. 

Nyugtalannak hangzott. 

– Tudom, hogy azok vagytok – mondta Harry. – De azért még mindig furcsa nekem. 

Draco bólintott. 

– Megnézted kívül is? – Oda mutatott, ahol a medálon a Potter címerbe egy liliom tekeredett bele. – Ez mindkettőjüket képviseli. 

Harry a fejét csóválta. 

– Nem, úgy értem, hogy tényleg _mindkettőjüket_ , Harry. Mert az anyád épp olyan fontos, mint az apád. Úgy értem... – Dracó nagyot sóhajtott, –, te mindkét világnak a javát hordozod. Az aranyvérűekének is, és a mugli születésűekének is. 

– Aha! 

Harry tudta, hogy a másiknak úgy tűnhet, erősen kételkedve hallja ezt, mert most Draco vágott pofákat. 

– Ha emlékeznél, hogy mennyire és milyen gyorsan és estem bele Rhiannonba, aki ráadásul egyáltalán nem varázserejű, akkor értenéd. 

– Én arra emlékszem – vetette közbe Piton, –, hogy milyen keményen küzdöttél, hogy boszorkánynak hidd őt, minden nyilvánvaló bizonyíték ellenére. 

– Nehéz felismerés volt, de túl vagyok rajta – vágott vissza Draco. – És most ez egy új világ, ahol az emberek csak _emberek_ , habár be kell vallanom, nagyon hálás vagyok, hogy varázslónak születtem. Mellesleg te még fel sem bontottad az ajándékodat. 

Piton becsúsztatta körmét a csomagolás alá, amely egy pergamenborítékot takart, amiből két papírlapocska került elő, mindkettőn számítógéppel nyomtatott szöveg. Harrynek majd' kiesett a szeme. 

– Jegyek a _Traviata_ januári bemutatójára – mondta Draco. – Hermione szülei juttatták el hozzám.

– Ez csak _két_ jegy – mondta lassan Piton. 

Harry el akarta hitetni magával, hogy ez nem zavarja, de egy kis belső hang mindegyre azt hajtogatta, hogy Dracónak lenne elég pénze, hogy egy harmadik jegyet is vegyen, ha úgy akarná. 

– Semmi baj – mondta, eldöntve, hogy nagyvonalú lesz. – Én úgyis csak végigunatkoznék egy puccos francia operát. 

– Ez _olasz_ , te kretén, és eszembe se jutna kihagyni téged – felelte Draco. – Azt reméltem, hogy apa _valaki mást_ visz magával. 

_Hoppá..._

– Talán Marsha-t – tette hozzá. – Nos? 

– Mondtam már nektek, hogy milyen helytelen lenne bármilyen más kapcsolat... 

– Nekem gyanús ez a nagy tiltakozás – vihogott Draco. – De rendben van, ahogy úgy akarod. Történetesen tudom, hogy milyen boldog volna egy bizonyos magányos tanárnő, ha operába hívná egy magas, sötét, búskomor Bájitaltan mester... 

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy a legkevésbé sem érdeklődöm Miss Burbage iránt. 

– Pedig elég jól táncol. Láttalak titeket a karácsonyi bálban, és szerintem szép pár vagytok. A világos és a sötét... 

– Draco! 

– Rendben, tőlem akár Bimbát is elviheted – fújt mérgesen Draco. – Csak _csinálj_ már valamit, Perselus. Nem akarom, hogy magányosan öregedj meg, mint Dumbledore. 

– Na, ez a dolog _tényleg_ nem tartozik rád. 

– Nem? Én azt hittem, hogy az apám vagy. 

Piton orrlyukai remegtek.

– És illik így beszélni egy fiúnak az apjával? Randikra küldözgetni őt? 

– Hát nem is tenném, ha össze lennél házasodva az anyámmal! 

– Isten ments! – Piton szinte megijedt. 

– Ne sértegesd az anyámat! – csattant fel Draco. – Ő csodaszép, és a legszerencsésebb varázsló lennél a földön, ha elfogadna téged! 

– Valóban csinos a külseje, de elfelejtetted, hogyan ölte meg a saját nagy-nagybátyját, hogy te örököld a vagyonát? 

Draco felszegte az állát. 

– Te is tudod, hogy ez csak feltételezés. 

Piton olyan pillantást vetett Harryre, ami elárulta, hogy cáfolhatatlan tényeket tud, de nem foglalkozott tovább a témával, hanem csak ennyit mondott:

– Remélem, hogy Narcissa hamarosan jelentkezik nálad, Draco. És köszönöm a jegyeket. Megfontolom, hogy mit csináljak velük. 

– Ne merészeld tovább ajándékozni!

– Udvariatlanság kijelenteni, hogy valaki csak úgy használhatja az ajándékot, ahogy azt te jónak látod. – Piton azonnal megidézett egy dobozt és átadta Dracónak. – Ez a te ajándékod. 

Kiderült, hogy egy is egy könyv, de nem napló. 

– _Ha Auror Akarsz Lenni – Tippek a VBF Tanonckodáshoz_ – olvasta Draco hangosan a címet. – Köszönöm, Perselus. 

– Hé, nekem is kellene egy ilyen! – mondta Harry. 

– Nem, neked nincs rá szükséged. A te jelentkezésedre senki se fog úgy tekinteni, hogy közben azt gondolja magában: „Lehet, hogy egy mugli-gyilkos...". 

– De ez nem csak a jelentkezésről szól, igaz? – kérdezte Harry Pitontól. 

– Nem, kitér a kiképzésre is – mormolta a férfi keserűen gúnyos hangon. – És, csak hogy mindketten tudjátok, teljesen naprakész. A Bájitaltan RAVASZ már nem feltétele a felvételnek.

– De azok, akik leteszik azt a vizsgát, jobb Aurorok lesznek – mondta Draco, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Harryre. 

– Mindketten jó Aurorok lesztek. 

Harry Pitonra pillantott. 

– De azért nem tűnsz túl boldognak emiatt. 

– Nem sok olyan Aurorral találkoztam, akit nagyra tartanék – sóhajtott Piton. – De ne hagyd, hogy az én múltbéli tapasztalataim befolyásoljanak téged, Harry. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ti ketten megfeleltek majd annak az erkölcsi színvonalnak, ami elvárható egy Aurortól. Nem mindenki van így vele. 

Harry megint belekotort az ajándékhalomba, és átadott egy dobozt Dracónak. 

– Talán ez is segítheti az Auror ambícióidat. 

– Tényleg...? 

Amikor aztán kicsomagolta, Draco felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. 

– Egy _oroszlán_ szobor? 

– Igen. 

Draco alaposan megnézte, megütögette a pálcájával nem is egyszer, de a kicsi márványszobor nem reagált. 

– Nem értem – panaszolta végül. – Ez csak egy sima szobor? 

– Nem, azért több annál. 

A másik fiú hirtelen mérgesen nézett rá. 

– Na, ez kedves, Harry. Hogy merészeled? Ez arra utal, hogy olyannak kellene lennem, mint egy griffendéles? Azt mondod, hogy egy mardekáros nem lehet Auror, amíg meg nem változik? Mintha a legkevésbé is hajlanék rá, hogy egy rohadt hülye griffendélessé váljak... 

A szobor hirtelen olyan durva ordítást produkált, amitől Draco hátratántorodott, de továbbra is a kezében tartotta az oroszlánt. 

– Na, ez az. Így működik – mondta önelégülten Harry. – Figyelmeztet, ha becsmérled a Griffendélt. Ha olyankor épp nincs veled, akkor ismétli el a szavaidat, amikor visszatérsz a szobádba, és azután fog ordítani. És, bár ebben nem vagyok egészen biztos, ha egy héten túl sokszor sérted meg a Griffendélt, akár meg is haraphat. 

Draco hitetlenkedve nézett rá. 

– És ez mégis hogy segít engem jó Aurorrá válni? Elment az eszed? 

– De még mennyire, hogy segíteni fog – fonta össze a karjait Harry. – Ha észreveszed magad, amikor sértésekkel dobálózol, megtanulod elkerülni őket. Tudod, olyan kiképzőid is lesznek, akik griffendélesek voltak, nem? Legjobb, ha már most megszokod, hogy tisztelettel beszélsz mindegyik házról! – Elvigyorodott. – Mert a születésnapodig már csak néhány hónap, ugye? Könnyen szerezhetek neked borz és holló szobrokat is, ha úgy ítélem meg, hogy szükséged van rájuk. 

– Én meg könnyedén behajíthatom ezt a szemétbe, vagy, ami még jobb: eltüntetem! 

– Jó, próbáld csak meg – mormolta Harry. 

Draco abbahagyta a pálcalengetést.

– Miért, akkor mi fog történni? 

– Semmi. 

– Semmi? 

– Igen, egyáltalán semmi. Úgyhogy, csak rajta. 

Draco mogorván nézett, és a pálcájával végrehajtott egy meglehetősen bonyolult mozdulatsort. 

Ahogy Harry megjósolta, semmi se történt. A kicsi oroszlán természetesen nem tűnt el Draco tenyeréből, csak lecsücsült a hátsójára és elkezdte nyalogatni a mellső lábait. 

– Hermione megbűvölte, hogy hozzám kötődjön – magyarázta Harry. – Nem tudod eltüntetni, hacsak nem szeretnéd, hogy én is eltűnjek a létezésből. És ha kidobod, meg fog keresni, és akkor aztán biztosan meg fog harapni. 

– _Pocsék_ ajándékot adtál! – morgott Draco. – Egy ajándéknak olyannak kell lennie... nem utalhat arra, hogy mik az elvárásaid az illetővel szemben! 

– Mint például az operajegyek esetén – mondta pléhpofával Harry. 

– Az más! 

– Voltaképpen nem más – mormolta Piton. – Ez szép volt, Harry. 

– Nem, nem volt szép! 

Harry Pitonhoz fordult. 

– Neked is akartam szerezni egy ilyet. 

Piton olyan hirtelen hőkölt hátra, hogy a feje koppant egyet a széke támláján.

– Tessék?! 

– Eeegen – mondta Harry. – Valószínűleg a te példád, mint házvezetőjé bátorította arra Dracót és a többi mardekárost, hogy olyan durván beszéljenek a többi házról. Neked is szereztem volna egy szobrot, de azt gondoltam, hogy a bűbáj nem hatna egy olyan valaki esetén, akinek mindegyik ház fölött fennhatósága van. Úgyhogy a te esetedben csak megkérlek arra, ha lehetséges, kérlek ne beszélj többé úgy arról, hogy én griffendéles vagyok, mintha valami betegséget kaptam volna el! 

– Ez soha nem zavart téged! – csattant fel Draco. 

– Hát, most kibaszottul zavar! – förmedt rá Harry. – Megpróbáltam világossá tenni, de te mintha csak egy fél óráig tudnád észben tartani! 

– Csend legyen, Draco! – mondta Piton, amikor a másik fiú nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon. – Harry... sajnálom, ha olyan benyomásod van, mintha betegségként gondolnék a házadra. 

– Miért, talán nem igaz? 

– Valamikor valóban így volt – grimaszolt Piton. – Ahogy te is tudod, nem sok okom volt rá, hogy bárkiről is jót gondoljak, aki annak a háznak volt a tagja. De idén te magad is láttad, hogy még pontokat is adtam a Griffendélnek, igaz? 

– Igen, de azt is hallottam, ahogy rosszindulatú kis megjegyzéseket tesz a házamra. Állandóan... uram. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán észreveszi-e... – Nyelt egyet. – Nem könnyű elviselni. Nem tudná abbahagyni? 

Piton becsukta a szemét. 

– Tudnom kellett volna. 

Harry nem értette ezt a megjegyzést. 

– Tudni mit? 

Piton kinyitotta a szemét és sötét, megfejthetetlen pillantással nézett Harryre. 

– Rá kellett volna jönnöm tavaly, hogy elfojtod a valódi érzéseidet ezzel kapcsolatban. Azt mondtam neked, hogy nem utálhatom a Griffendélt ha közben téged fiamként szeretlek. Azt hittem, hogy ezzel el is intéztem a dolgot, de ez nyilvánvalóan nem így van. 

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. 

– Miért kellett volna... úgy érted, tavaly nem mondtam nektek, hogy fogjátok már be?

– Hát így biztosan nem – mondta szárazon Piton. 

– De miért hagytam volna, hogy állandóan sértegessétek a Griffendélt? – Hirtelen kirázta a hideg. – Azt akarod mondani... ó, te jó ég! Azt mondod, hogy ez engem nem is zavart? Hogy tényleg inkább mardekáros lettem és...

Összeszorult a gyomra. 

– Nem – javította ki halkan Piton. – Azt hiszem, igenis zavart téged, de otthon nem akartad feszegetni a kérdést, mert azt hitted, az eltávolíthat minket egymástól. 

Harry a fejét rázta. 

– Pedig ez... ez hülyeség. 

– Ez normális, és teljesen természetes. – Piton megvonta a vállát. – Az örökbefogadott gyermekek gyakran vonakodnak attól, hogy önmaguk legyenek, nehogy emiatt már ne akarják őket. És te már bőséges tapasztalattal rendelkeztél az ilyen elutasításról azoktól, akiknek szeretniük kellett volna téged. 

_Ha jobban belegondolok, tényleg keményen igyekeztem, hogy Dursleyék közelében ne történjenek velem „furcsa" dolgok. Nem mintha lett volna értelme. Nem tudtam irányítani az ösztönös varázslatot._

Draco megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Hát akkor köszönöm az oroszlánt, Harry – mondta rekedten. – Azt hiszem nem is olyan rossz ajándék, mint gondoltam, ha azt jelenti... ha azt jelenti, hogy most már bízol bennünk. 

Harry azt gondolta, mást jelent. 

Azt, hogy többé már nem aggódik annyira amiatt, hogy mit gondol róla Perselus és Draco. Az elmúlt évben... hát, rettenetesen ki lehetett éhezve a szeretetre, ha minden fikázást elviselt a Griffendélről. Ez kényelmetlen gondolat volt... mégis, _mennyire_ volt szeretetéhes, ha ilyen kompromisszumokat kötött önmagával? 

_De talán ez már nem is számít. Ez egy új év, és másképp fogok a dolgokhoz állni. Draco lehet a testvérem, és Perselus lehet a... hát, ha nem is az apám, mert az azért elég meredek, de azt már el tudom fogadni, ha Perselus így gondol önmagára._

El tudta fogadni azt is, hogy ők ketten most már legalábbis barátok. Nem _próbálnak_ azok lenni, ahogy azt néhány hete ő maga javasolta. Nem, most már valóban barátok voltak. 

Felnőtt barátok, ami minden esetre jobban működik az apa-fiú dolognál, mivel nincs olyan tizenhét éves, aki egy nap arra ébredne, hogy hirtelen szüksége van egy apára. Úgy pláne nem, hogy soha nem is volt apja, legalább is nem emlékszik rá. 

És ha Perselus inkább a fiaként gondol rá, mint barátként, az is normális, hiszen mégiscsak kétszer olyan idős, mint Harry. 

– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Draco. – Olyan... olyan furcsán nézel. 

– Csak elgondolkodtam – mondta Harry. – Jól vagyok. És te? – kérdezte hirtelen Pitont, mert a férfi még mindig úgy nézett ki, mint aki szeretné megátkozni magát. 

– Értékelem a bizalmadat – mondta halkan Piton. – De sajnálom, hogy... hogy sok dolgot nem jól csináltam tavaly. 

– Rendben van – mosolygott Harry. – Meggyőztem magam, hogy ez egy új év lesz. Felejtsük el, ami volt! – Felkuncogott. – Nekem ez valószínűleg könnyebb, mint nektek. 

– Mondhattad volna, hogy fájnak a megjegyzéseink – mondta még mindig ugyanazon a halk hangon Piton. – Eszembe se jutott volna emiatt visszaadoptálni téged. 

Harry csak pislogott.

– Létezik ilyen szó? 

– Ez a _te_ szavad – mondta Draco. – Mindig attól féltél, hogy ez megtörténhet. 

– Akkor lépjünk túl ezen – mondta megint Harry. – Nem sokra emlékszem, de most, hogy tudom hívni Siriust, ez nem fáj annyira. Azon gondolkodtam... biztos vagyok abban, hogy ti mindketten épp olyan hűségesek vagytok, mint Ron és Hermione, és épp annyira törődtök velem, és most, hogy sokkal inkább hajlandó vagyok kimondani a dolgokat, hát, nem látom okát, amiért mi hárman ne lehetnénk igazán jó barátok.

– Barátok? – Draco dúlt-fúlt. – Én a _testvéred_ vagyok, és megköszönném, ha nem hasonlítanál egy rakás... 

Az oroszlán, ami időközben a vállára mászott, hirtelen kinyitotta a száját, és akkora levegőt vett, hogy Dracónak csak úgy lobogott a haja. 

– Bocsánat – mondta gyorsan Draco. – Azt hiszem, nálam ez... csak úgy jön.

– Tudom, hogy nem szándékos – felelte Harry. – Épp ezért van szükséged egy ilyen emlékeztetőre. 

Az oroszlán visszacsücsült, és tovább nyalta a mancsait. 

– És te? – kérdezte Harry Pitont. Csak most tudatosult benne, hogy milyen jó érzés kimondani, amit érez. – Nevetségessé teszed magad azzal, hogy úgy csinálsz, mintha nem tudnál a barátja lenni a... a... saját fiadnak? 

– Nem, de... 

– Semmi „de"! – mondta Harry. Hűha. _Tényleg_ nagyon jó érzés volt, hogy nem fogta vissza magát. – Gondolkodj rajta, Perselus. Amikor egy apa és egy fiú elég idős, fogadjunk, hogy inkább barátok, mint bármi más. 

– Gondolom, hogy a húszas és harmincas éveid során összegyűjtött óriási tapasztalat beszél belőled? 

– Ne legyél tapló. 

– Tapló? 

– Tudod, hogy az vagy. Egyébként is, mi a bajod? Boldognak kellene lenned, hogy úgy érzem, barátok lehetünk. Mert most tényleg így érzek. Amikor korábban ezt javasoltam, nem voltam biztos benne, hogy működik-e, de most azt gondolom, hogy elég jól kijövünk egymással. És... már azt is eldöntöttem, hogy... ha úgy akarsz gondolni rám, mint a fiadra, hát legyen. Csakhogy... – vállat vont, – nekem már nem igazán van szükségem apára, Perselus. 

– Nincs szükséged apára – ismételte a férfi. – Egészen biztos? 

– Igen. – Harry belsejében valami felengedett kissé, amikor látta, hogy Piton ajkai összepréselődnek. – De... nézd, ha valami olyan problémám lesz, ha mégis úgy érezném, hogy szükségem van egy olyanra, akkor te leszel az, akihez elsőként fordulok, rendben? 

– A szavadat adod? 

– Igen. – Harry mosolygott. – Persze. 

– Jó, mert nemrég nyilvánvalóvá vált számomra, hogy abban a korban vagy, amikor feltétlenül szükséges megbeszélni az apáddal egy bizonyos dolgot. 

Draco csillogó szemmel füttyentett egyet. 

– Mit? 

– A kapcsolatodat Miss Lovegooddal – mondta Piton. – Megvan rá az esély, hogy a dolgok... felforrósodnak, hogy úgy mondjam. Úgyhogy, azt hiszem, elérkezett az az idő, hogy meghallgasd a hagyományos előadást a pálcákról és az üstökről. 

– A pálcákról és az... _jaj neee! –_ mondta Harry, amikor hirtelen leesett neki. – Nekem... nincs szükségem... akarom mondani, tudom, hogyan... khm... működik a dolog, és... jaj'Istenem! 

– Nahát – vigyorgott Draco. – Köszönd a szerencsecsillagodnak, hogy neked csak egyszer kell végighallgatnod egy ilyen előadást. 

Harry szinte hisztérikusan nevetett fel arra a gondolatra, hogy végig kellene hallgatnia, amint Piton, pont Perselus Piton beszél neki a... a pálcákról és az _üstökről_! 

– Lassú a felfogásod, mi? 

– Nem igazán. – Draco megint vigyorgott, látszott rajta, hogy nagyon is élvezi ezt. – Előbb Lucius, aztán Perselus. Ja, és Hermione is, most, hogy jobban belegondolok. 

Harry beharapta az ajkát, és megint próbálkozott. 

– Igazán, uram, én már tudom... – megborzongott, –, hogy mit, hova kell tenni. Rendben? Elég nehéz úgy élni a mugli világban, hogy ne tudatosuljon az emberben. Már csak a televízió önmagában elég... – egy kétértelmű mozdulatot tett. 

– Igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a televízió segítségével már jártasságot szereztél mind a tizenkétféle bűvös fogamzásgátlásban. 

– Hogy mi...? 

Piton szemei felcsillantak. Ugyanúgy élvezte ezt, mint Draco. 

– Ha ez segít – mondta nagylelkűen, – akkor ebben az elkerülhetetlen helyzetben ne úgy gondolj rám, mint az apádra, hanem csak mint a barátodra. 

– De hát erre semmi szükség! Tudjátok, hogy csak csókolóztam Lunával, és nem tervezem, hogy... 

– Harry – szólt közbe Piton. – Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ez csak akkor törtéhet meg, ha eltervezed? 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Természetesen nem. És gondolom akkor lennél rossz apa, ha nem... khm, igazad van. Hát akkor, mikor kerítünk rá sort? 

– A jelen pillanat ajándék! – mondta Draco, és úgy vigyorgott, mint egy tejbetök. – Én majd összetakarítok addig itt, és szétválogatom a többi ajándékot. Nem mintha olyan nagyon kellene válogatnom, hiszen a többi mind a Harryé. 

– Nem is igaz. 

– De, a legtöbb igen. 

Harry hirtelen lehajolt, és megragadott egyet. 

– Igazad van, a jelen pillanat az _ajándékoké_. Ez a beszélgetés meg várhat addig, amíg befejezzük a karácsonyozást, nem? Ó, nézzétek csak, ez Lunától jött. Én egy holdkörte tövet küldtem neki, ő pedig egy... lássuk csak... ! 

A doboz üres volt, de amint kinyitotta, egy nagyon kellemes érzésbe merült el. 

– Egy csók – mondta Draco odamutatva. – Egy csókot küldött neked! 

– Honnan tudod? 

– Mert látom rajtad. – Draco az egyik ujjával megérintette Harry ajkát. – Ez egy nagyon kellemes rózsaszín árnyalat. 

– Rózsaszín?! 

– El fog halványulni – mondta Piton, és mintha ingadozna aközött, hogy Harryt csillapítsa, vagy belemerüljön a helyzet komikumába. – Na, mehetünk? – És a hálószobája ajtaja felé intett. 

Ezúttal Harry szó nélkül felállt és követte. 

  



	35. Chapter 35

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Fekete Kavics**

**Béta: Arwen**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Harmincötödik fejezet:**

**_Egy alku és egy látogatás_ **

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry erősebben dörzsölte az arcát, de amikor fürkésző tekintettel közelebb hajolt a tükörhöz, tudomásul kellett vennie, hogy a csók rózsaszín jele egyáltalán nem halványul. 

Pedig Piton azt mondta, hogy el fog tűnni egy héten belül. Még jó hogy csak ő és Draco látják. 

Nem mintha nem szerette volna Luna ajándékát. Nagyon is tetszett neki. Az érzéstől, ami végigsöpört rajta, amikor kinyitotta a dobozt, minden porcikája megremegett, és belebizsergett a feje búbjától a lábujja hegyéig, és azonnal szerette volna igaziból is megcsókolni őt. 

Persze az még jobb lett volna, ha a doboz kinyitásakor egyedül van, és a kapott csók nem hagy nyomot. 

Habár... szerette nézegetni, annak ellenére, hogy az előbb több mint tíz hiábavaló percet töltött az eltüntetésével. 

Miután elfogadta, hogy nem tud vele mit kezdeni, kiment a fürdőszobából, vissza a hálóba, és ágyba bújt. Draco azonnal félredobta a Pitontól kapott könyvét és odafordult hozzá. 

– Nos? 

Harry vállat volt, és a csóklenyomatra mutatott. 

– Gondolom, te sem tudsz rá valami eltüntető bűbájt. 

– Mert nincs olyan – mondta Draco felcsillanó szemmel. – A beszélgetésre gondolok. 

_Hoppá. Tényleg, a beszélgetés..._ Harry megpróbálta tréfával elütni. 

– Hát, most legalább nem azzal kezdte, hogy szeretem-e a fiúkat. 

– Csak ennyi a mondanivalód? 

– Most azt akarod hallani, hogy mennyire kínos volt? – kérdezte Harry, és egy gyors pálcalendítéssel elsötétítette a szobát, mert tudta, hogy az arca pillanatokon belül az érett paradicsom színét ölti fel. 

– Csak, mert elég sokáig tartott. Végigvettétek az összes fogamzásgátló bűbájt? 

– Vettük a fenét! – fortyant fel Harry. – Megint jött azzal a dumával, hogy mindent a tapasztalat által, a gyakorlatban kell elsajátítani. Gyakorolnom kellett mindaddig, amíg már azt hittem, leszakad a kezem. 

– Van rosszabb is: amikor Hermione-nak részletesen elmagyarázod, hogy a barátnőd egészen pontosan miért is nem eshetett teherbe. 

– Mit lehet azon részletezni, hogy mit _nem_ csináltál? 

– Hát, tudod, ő annyira jól ráérez a dolgokra. Tudta, hogy azért csak volt valami. 

_Valami?_ Harry óvakodott feltenni a kérdést, hogy _mégis micsoda_. Jól tette, hogy meg se szólalt, mert hallotta, ahogy Draco hanyatt vágja magát az ágyon, és minden takaróját lerúgja, pedig a kunyhóban elég csípős hideg volt. 

– Nem akarok róla beszélni. 

– Nem is kérdeztelek! 

– Jó, jó! – Draco ismét nagyot sóhajtott. – Egyszerűen hiányzik. Azt hittem apa engedni fog. Csak annyit, hogy találkozhassunk a pályaudvaron, annyit azér' össze tudott volna hozni nekem karácsonyra. Nem is tudom... Semmi értelme. 

– Talán később megváltoznak az érzései... 

– Nappersze! Mikor már összefutott egy Fox Mumbler szerű fickóval. Hermione is ájuldozott, hogy az a pasi olyan mint egy álom! – nyöszörögte Draco. – És még egy rendes ajándékot se küldhetek neki, mert mindent utál, ami sok pénzbe kerül. 

– Miért, egy olyan lányt akarsz, aki csak a pénzedért szeret? 

– Nem, de azért kibírnám, ha valahogy hatni tudnék rá! – vágott vissza Draco. – Egy picit legalább. És, ahogy mondtam, nem akarok beszélni róla, mert megőrjít. Próbáld elképzelni, hogy Luna küld neked egy levelet, amiben könnyedén közli veled, hogy belezúgott egy másik pasiba. 

Harry összeharapta a száját, mert csak most értette meg igazán. 

Draco megint visszafordult Harry felé. 

– És ha már Lunáról van szó... beszélt apu veled egyáltalán a pálcás varázslatról? 

– Nem. 

– Pedig jobban tette volna. Ugyanis el sem tudom képzelni, mi történhet, ha ezeket a gólyariasztó bűbájokat túl erősen szórják. Légy óvatos, mert akár le is tépheted. 

– Akár le is téphetem? 

– Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy a varázslataid milyen erősek tudnak lenni. Az, ami ma a tükörrel történt, csak a jéghegy csúcsa. 

– Arra gondolsz, hogy... 

– Ma este a páros játékkal foglalkoztatok. Gondolj bele, hová is irányult a pálcád? 

Harry felszisszent. Most, hogy utánagondolt... Ez borzasztó. Még a borzasztónál is rosszabb. És ami még annál is rettenetesebb, ha ezeket a varázslatokat Lunára irányítva indítaná el úgy. 

– Remélem, most örülsz – mordult fel Harry, és vacogva húzta magára az összes takarót. – Egy életre elvetted a kedvemet a szextől. 

– Csak emlékezz a szavamra, amikor a pálcás varázserőd kezd visszatérni. 

– Nem tér vissza! 

– Pedig szerintem nem kell mást tenned, csak gyakorolni és gyakorolni. És most már azt is tudjuk, hogy igenis tudsz párszaszóval varázsolni, csak legyen ilyen édesség kéznél. 

Harry nyelt egyet. Nagyon nem akarta azt a sötét erőt, amiről beszéltek neki. Nem akart kígyó helyett baziliszkuszt varázsolni és sóbálvány átokkal a szó szoros értelmében kőszoborrá változtatni embereket. Viszont azt se akarta, hogy a barátai meghaljanak, és nem tudta feledni azt a jóslatot sem. 

Előbb vagy utóbb, de szembekerül Voldemorttal, és csak az az erő, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer, csak az tudja megóvni őt, hogy túlélje a találkozást. És ha mégsem élné túl, mi történne akkor Dracóval és Perselussal? Voldemort szemszögéből ők a legalávalóbb árulók voltak. 

– Gyakorolnom kell, igaz? – dünnyögte bele a sötétbe. – Amíg... amíg vissza nem tér és segítség nélkül is tudom használni. 

Draco ásított. 

– Harry, az nem is olyan szörnyű mint gondolod. A világ legerősebb varázslójának lenni? Minden pénzemet odaadnám érte! 

– De... – egy régi félelme tört rá, bár emlékezett, hogy Sirius annak idején megnyugtatta ezzel kapcsolatban. Annak idején, amikor az volt a legnagyobb gondja, hogy Voldemort rémes látomásokkal kínozta őt. De ez a sötét erő más. Ez nem kívülről, ez a saját testéből jön. – De mi lesz, ha beleőrülök, gonosszá válok és... és... 

– És? Magadhoz vonzod a cikeszt? Mert az a legnagyobb gonoszság, amire képes vagy, és fogadok, még akkor is győzne a tisztességes játék iránti igényed. 

– Lehet, hogy _Impériuszra_ vetemednék, hogy a bűnözők feladják magukat! 

– Az tök' jó lenne. Csak arra vigyázz, hogy tanú ne legyen. Nehogy bevarrjanak az Azkabanba annak ellenére, hogy igazságszolgáltatásra használtál egy Főbenjáró Átkot. 

– Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! Szörnyűségeket csinálhatok! Crucio-t szórhatok egy sötét varázslóra csak azért, mert... mert mondjuk leköpte McGalagonyt. 

– Minden olyan sötét varázsló, aki ujjat mer húzni azzal a vén csataménnel, megérdemli, amit kap! 

– Komolyan beszélek! 

– Harry – váltott nagyon komolyra Draco. – Perselus nem fogja hagyni, hogy gonosszá válj. És én sem. Hermione sem. Se Ron, se Ginny. Senki azok közül, akik szeretnek téged. És ne mondd, hogy nem lennénk rá képesek, hogy megóvjunk téged. Te nem olyan vagy, mint Voldemort. Te másokkal is törődsz. Merlin szakállára Harry, már attól visszarettennél, ha Luna csak annyit mondana, hogy megbántottad a csincselléreket. 

Így igaz. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy megbántsa Lunát... 

Csak nehogy elfelejtse ezt az érzést, mint ahogy rengeteg más dolgot is elfelejtett. 

\---------– 

Harry lehunyta a szemét és keményen összpontosított. 

– Most milyen? 

Piton a fejét rázta. 

– Sziszegsz. 

– És most? 

– Még mindig sziszegsz. 

– Elegem van ebből. 

Valami megmoccant Harry ruhaujjában, aztán Maressz dugta ki a fejét a mandzsettánál. 

– Harry! 

Csak most jutott eszébe, hogy reggel a kis kígyó bemászott a talárja zsebébe. Ahogy meglátta, a párszaszó már nem tűnt akkora tehernek, talán azért, mert így volt kivel beszélgetnie, amíg az ikrek édessége elveszíti hatását a nyelvére, vagy inkább az agyára. 

– Ssszia, Maresssz! Velem voltál egésssz idő alatt? – Megcirógatta a kis kígyólányt, az meg bólintott apró fejével. 

– Harry olyan jó meleg. 

_Milyen jó neki! Milyen kevés dolog kell a boldogságához. Egy kis meleg, egy kis kaja, egy kellemes hely, ahol feltekeredhet és aludhat. Na aludni azt én is szeretnék! Mielőtt összecsuklok._

Talán mégis igaza volt Pitonnak, hogy túl korai még a pálcás varázslattal próbálkozniuk. Csak hát... a _pálca nélküli_ sokkal nehezebbnek hangzott. Egyébként is, Harrynek valahogy nem fűlött a foga hozzá, hogy Piton minden egyes tanácsát pontosan végrehajtsa. Lehet, hogy az elmúlt évben így volt, de minél többet hallott arról, hogy miket mondott és tett akkor, annál inkább úgy tűnt neki, hogy nagyon össze lehetett zavarodva. Annyira, hogy már Marsha Goode-félék segítségére szorult. 

Lehet, hogy az volt az oka, hogy tetőtől talpig teledöfték tűkkel. 

Harry megborzongott. Azok a tűk. Mindig is rettegett tőlük, nem csoda hát, ha abba ott beleőrült. Most, hogy kigyógyult belőle, ismét az volt, aki szembeszegült Umbridge-el, még ha az azt jelentette, hogy saját vérével kellett büntetősorokat írnia. Ezek után hogy ne szállna szembe Pitonnal, aki csak mérgesen rámered, és esetleg mond valami durvát. Ennek ellenére azt kívánta, bárcsak pálca nélküli varázslással kezdte volna, ahogy a férfi javasolta. 

– Harry fázik? – kérdezte a kígyó. 

Harry tudta, hogy fáznia kellene, mert ahogy a felfordulásra nézett, amit csinált, látta, hogy máris mindent jégcsapok borítanak, de nem érezte a hideget, mert belül szinte izzott. 

– Nem nem fázom, csak... elgondolkodtam. 

– Ez már emberi nyelven volt – mondta Piton. 

Hát igen. Az édesség elvesztette a hatását ezért Harrynek újra Maresszre kellett néznie ahhoz, hogy a kígyók nyelvén folytathassa. Ránézett hát a kis kígyóra és így szólt: 

– Jól vagyok, de te biztosz fázol. Bújj visssza a ruhaujjamba, jó? 

Megcirógatta a kígyó fejét, majd amikor az eltűnt az ingujjában Pitonhoz fordult. 

– Újrakezdjük? 

– Szerintem ne. 

Harry bólintott, aztán elvánszorgott a kunyhóig, és lerogyott a bejárati ajtó melletti padra. 

– Valami nem stimmel. Csak egy egyszerű varázslat volt, mégis úgy érzem magam, mint akit félig agyonvertek. 

– Ez egy pálcás varázslat volt! – figyelmeztette Piton. 

– Ez most már mindig így lesz? Minden ilyen varázserő kirobbanás után aludnom kell egy nagyot? Ezek szerint egy párbajban egy ütéssel fogok győzni, vagy sehogy? 

– Majd ha többet gyakorolsz, egyre kevésbé gyengülsz le. Mint régen. 

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és hátradöntötte fejét a kunyhó falához. 

– Igen, de... a Tükör ennyire nem készített ki. 

– Az adrenalinszint az oka, gondolom, nem beszélve arról, hogy te vagy a Tükör mestere. Ez majd segít felfrissülni. 

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és látva, hogy Piton egy üveg sörrel kínálja éppen, mosolyogva vette át tőle. Pár napja eldöntötte, hogy nem csinál többé magából majmot azzal, hogy bort iszik, és még jó képet is vág hozzá. Meg is mondta Pitonnak és Dracónak, hogy a sört és a vajsört szereti, és azóta csak két borospohár jelenik meg a vacsoránál. 

Az, hogy a sarkára állt, más dolgokban is kezdte kifejteni a hatását. Az oroszlán, amit Draco kapott tőle, öt nap alatt csak kétszer szólalt meg. Draco azt mondta, hogy a második alkalommal ráadásul csak azért, mert kipróbálta, hogy működik-e még. Harry kissé kételkedett ebben, de az biztos, hogy a házakról sokkal kevesebb gyalázkodást hallott tőle, mint korábban. 

_Másfelől viszont,_ gondolta, miközben egy szuszra benyelte a sört, _attól, hogy a sarkamra állok, nem kellene mindjárt meggondolatlan vadállatnak is lennem. Perselusnak csak ez az egy otthona van, persze Roxforton kívül, én meg jól tönkre vágtam. És ez valószínűleg nem történik meg, ha pálca nélküli varázslattal kezdek, ahogy Piton javasolta._

– Sajnálom ami a réttel történt. 

– Az már korábban tönkre ment. 

– És az erdő miatt is bocs. – Harry visszagondolt, mennyire elszámította magát. – Amikor láttam, hogy az én Aguamenti-m milyen erős, elkezdtem aggódni, hogy mindent elmos. Ezért céloztam a fákra, de azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy még a kérgüket is leviszi, és tövestül tépi ki őket. 

Draco érkezett meg, és a lábtörlőn megtorpanva egy varázslatot szórt a sárkánybőr csizmájára. A sár és víz leszóródott róla minden irányba. 

– Így ni, és mintha csak új lenne. 

Harry meg tudta állni, hogy ne rezzenjen össze. 

– Sajnálom a kőfalat is. 

– Hát a Reparo mire való bolo... 

Jól mutatta, hogy már milyen közel kerültek egymáshoz, ahogy Piton megakadt a szó közepén, és ahogy erre Harry kuncogni kezdett. 

– Bolond gyerek? 

Piton talárja csak úgy örvénylett, amikor hirtelen összehúzta magán. 

– Nem akartalak megbántani. 

– Tudom, tudom – mondta Harry. – Mivel Draco már az első napon, amikor idejöttünk, részletesen elmagyarázta, hogy ez a „bolond gyerek" – Harrynek el kellett mosolyodnia, ez annyira _pitonos_ volt – nálad a szeretetet fejezi ki, így ez... tulajdonképpen rendben is lenne. 

Mert miért is ne lenne rendben? Most, hogy Harry megértette, meg is szerette a becézésnek ezt a formáját, beleértve a „gyerek"-es részét is, aminek most, hogy már nem volt igaz többé, meg kellett volna bántania őt. Dehogy bántotta! Sőt! 

Mintegy beismerve zavarát, Harry kiitta a maradék sörét az utolsó cseppig, aztán felkapta azt a varázsszótárt, ami mellette feküdt a padon, mert Hermione ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy azt is magával hozza.

Furcsa, hogy ez nem is jutott eszébe, amikor Piton odaadta neki a másik füzetet, de hát ez nem is napló volt. Az a másik valami szörnyű álommal kezdődött, és a későbbi bejegyzések dühösen és sokat rágódtak azon, mennyire idegesítő, hogy Draco annyira ragaszkodik Rhiannon Miller boszorkány voltához. 

– Diffindo – mondta ki Harry a Dumbledore-tól kapott jelszót, hogy ne kelljen használnia a párszaszót. Nincs értelme egy újabb édességet elpazarolni ilyesmire. Miután az írása megjelent, átpörgette a lexikont, és arra gondolt, bárcsak betűrendben lenne. Úgy tűnt, hogy a varázslatokat abban a sorrendben írta le, ahogy kipróbálta őket. Ez megnehezítette, hogy újra megtalálja az _Aguamenti-t,_ de végül sikerült. Végigolvasta a fordítások listáját, és összeráncolta a homlokát, mert egyik sem tűnt olyannak, mint amivel nagy kárt lehetne okozni. 

– Lehetett volna rosszabb is – panaszkodott. – Pont azért kezdtem az Aguamenti-vel, mert az olyannak tűnt, ami nem lehet túl veszélyes. 

– Sokkal, de sokkal rosszabb dolgokat is műveltél te a pálcás varázslatoddal – mondta Draco vidáman csevegve. – Mondd csak Perselus, hány szobát is lyukasztott át az a Lumos a múltkor? 

– Jó néhányat. 

– Egyszer még a falakat is elkezdted leolvasztani. Álmodban. Azért olyanok a kövek a szobánkban, mint a lávaömlés. 

Harry morcosan nézett Pitonra. 

– Tudod, hogy nem nagyon szeretem, ha hazudnak nekem. Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy uraltam a sötét erőmet. 

A férfi szelíden nézett vissza rá. 

– Némi idő és gyakorlás után. Most is úgy lesz. 

_Idő és gyakorlás, aha. Ja, és még valami._ Harry maga mellé pillantott a padra. 

– Akkor ideje lenne rendelni egy újabb adag édességet, mert már alig van pár darab, és alig tíz percig tart a hatása. 

– Az kell mondjam, még addig sem. 

– Na, jól nézünk ki. Amennyi időbe telik, hogy magamhoz térjek, cukorkánként egy varázslat sikerül. Egy hajórakomány cuccot kell majd magammal cipelnem. 

– Így talán rákényszerülsz arra, hogy tanácsomnak megfelelően a pálca nélküli varázslattal kezd, és akkor egy édességgel sokkal többet tudsz gyakorolni. 

– Akkor talán nem csak tanácsolnod kellett volna, hanem szólni, hogy ezt így kell, és kész. 

– Biztos? 

– Hagyd már abba, hogy úgy óvatoskodsz körülöttem, mintha tojásokon lépdelnél, Perselus! – mondta Harry. – Légy végre önmagad! Mi jó van abban, ha mi ketten folyton úgy viselkedünk, mintha valaki más szerepét kellene eljátszanunk? 

– Ti ketten? Hú! Ezt már szeretem! 

_Nem is Draco lenne, ha csendben maradna. De hát ez pont az, amit kértem. Az, hogy ne játsszunk szerepet, hanem adjuk önmagunkat. Draco például mindig is önző és öntörvényű volt. Furcsa, de pont ez benne a jó._

– Jó, akkor hárman – javította ki magát Harry, és nem tudta megállni, hogy elégedetten el ne mosolyodjon. – Most legalább tudod, hogy éreztem magam, amikor úgy tűnt, nélkülem mentek az operába. 

– De hiszen te az operát még a bornál is jobban utálod! 

– Ami nem jelenti azt, hogy nem esik rosszul, ha kihagynak belőle. 

– Dehogy hagytalak ki, az akkor és ott apuról szólt, nem rólad és rólam! Merlin, ezek a griffendélesek sötétebbek, mint a sokévi átlag! – Draco hirtelen elsápadt. – Bakker, már megint nem vigyáztam a számra... 

– Úgy hallottam – mondta Piton Harrynek, miközben Dracóhoz lépett és sután megpaskolta a fiú vállát, – , hogy a bevésődés sokkal eredményesebb, ha nem csak büntetést, hanem jutalmat is használnak. 

– Tényleg? – kérdezte gúnyosan Harry. – Nem emlékszem, hogy bárkit is megdicsértél volna a Bájitaltan alatt. 

Piton felnevetett. 

– A főzést nem tartom viselkedésmódosító hatásúnak, te viszont erre törekszel a bátyáddal kapcsolatban. Bár megfontolandó az ötlet, Harry, van néhány viselkedésforma, amit nem tudok tolerálni, mint például az üstök felrobbantását. 

– A diákok odáig lennének, ha csillagos piros pontokat osztogatnál... nem, nem Asztronómiáról van szó – tette hozzá Harry, mert Piton csak nézett ki a fejéből. – Ezt a módszert mugli iskolákban használják. Minden alkalommal, amikor valaki nem robbantja fel az üstjét, kap egy csillagot. Amikor abból tíz összejön, kap valami jutalmat. Vagy jobbat mondok: amikor mindenkinek összejön tíz csillaga, mert mondjuk a jobb tanulók segítik a gyengébbeket, az egész osztályt meghívod egy pizza-partira... Ja igen, a pizza az egy nagy kerek... 

– Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mi az a pizza! 

Hoppá, tényleg tudnia kell. Harry emlékezett arra, ahogy Piton eszi a pizzát. 

– Igaz, egyszer már beszéltünk róla, és hogy akkor mondtad azt, hogy az apám nem is volt munkanélküli. 

Piton felfigyelt erre: 

– Emlékszel még valamire amiről akkor beszélgettünk? 

– Nem – nyelt egyet Harry. – A többi a fal mögött van. – Erőlködött hogy még emlékezzen, próbált keresztültörni a falon, vagy kitépni azt a beragadt ajtót, vagy... 

És akkor felbukkant még valami. Nem emlék, hanem egy megdöbbentő felfedezés. 

– Igen, most már rémlik, ott ülsz velem szemben a Privet Drive 4-ben, és _te_ vagy az Perselus, mert fekete haj, fekete szem, de... valami azt súgja, hogy neked ott úgy kellett volna kinézned, mint Remusnak. 

Piton kihúzta magát és megpróbált visszaemlékezni.

– Valóban. Nem sokkal előtte érkeztünk vissza a kórházból, a nagynénédtől. Az álcámban maradtam, amíg el nem aludtál. Csodálkoztál is, hogy telhet úgy el több, mint három perc, hogy nem sértegetlek.

– Tehát már akkor is jól kijöttünk egymással? 

– Hol így, hol úgy. Miután visszatértünk az iskolába, már másként ítéltelek meg, azután keleti kéjbarlanggá változtattad a Szükség Szobáját, amikor olyan helyet kívántál magadnak, ahol meg tudsz nyugodni. 

_Miért akartam volna megnyugodni?_

– Talán veszekedtünk egymással? 

– Igen, de az később történt. Akkor a barátaiddal mentél be oda, mert üzenetet kaptál, hogy adhatsz csontvelőt a nagynénédnek. Nagyon megrettentél a dologtól. 

– Azt lefogadom – motyogta Harry. Tudta, hogy hol van a csontvelő, és nem volt nehéz elképzelnie, hogy a mugli orvosok pontosan hogyan szedik ki az emberből. _Pfuj, sőt broáf!_

_Persze az, hogy Piton annyi mindent elmond az előző évemről, sokat számít. Bízik abban, hogy pontosan tudom, mi jó nekem, ahelyett hogy egy olyan szakértőre hallgatna, aki maga soha nem volt amnéziás._ Ennek ellenére Harry úgy érezte, sürgősen témát kell váltania. 

– Szeretted a pizzát? 

– Undorító volt. 

Nos, azokkal az ételekkel összehasonlítva, amit Piton enni szokott, nem csoda, ha így vélekedik a gyors kajákról. Viszont... 

– Pedig Draco azt mondta, hogy a hal és krumpliszirom szerinted se volt olyan rossz. Tudod, a nyáron. 

– Hogyne, de az egy hagyományos hazai étel. 

Draco megköszörülte a torkát és megszólalt. 

– A kajákat majd máskor vitassuk meg. Most térjünk vissza oda, hogy mi legyen a jutalmam. 

Harry rápillantott. 

– Tetszene az ötlet, mi? 

– Naná! 

_Hmmm, egészen jól bírta az oroszlános edzést, úgyhogy talán valóban jutalmat érdemel. A gond csak az, hogy nem igazán tudom, mit is akarhat Draco. Persze azon kívül, hogy kijöjjünk Pitonnal._

– Nos... hetente két galleon? 

– Pénz? Komolyan? Tudsz te ennél jobbat is! 

Harry törni kezdte a fejét, hogy akkor meg mi? 

– Esetleg Piton valamivel kevesebb Bájital házi dolgozatot írathatna veled néha? 

Ez se jött be, mert Draco csak ideges lett tőle. 

– Hogyne, hogy aztán a kihagyott témákból ne tudjak rendesen felkészülni a R.A.V.A.Sz-ra! 

– Akkor meg mit akarsz? – kérdezte Harry egyre jobban felhúzva magát. – Nem tudok minden egyes alkalommal egy új seprűt venni neked, valahányszor sértegetnéd a griffendélt, de visszafogod magad. Annyi seprű nincs a világon! 

– Bárki tud seprűket ajándékozni. Olyat kérek, amit csak te tudsz adni. 

– Mit? Levágott lábujjköröm darabkákat? 

Draco kínvigyorral húzta el a száját. 

– Láttam a lábaidat. Ha egyszer úgy döntenél, hogy pedikűrvarázslatot használsz, majd beszélünk róla, de addig... – Leült Harry mellé, a szemében megcsillant az a szikra, amit Harry ki nem állhatott. Rögtön kiderült, hogy jó okkal. 

– Aludj néha a Mardekárban! 

– Ezt meg se hallottam. 

– De már nem csak griffendéles vagy, hanem mardekáros is, és nem, ezzel nem a házadat sértegetem. Ez tény! 

Harry sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy ez igaz. Ez az örökbefogadás következménye, és ha elfogadná, hogy ez a valóság, már nem tiltakozhatna amiatt sem, amit Draco kér tőle. 

– Nézd! – mondta Harry elkeseredve. – Azt akarod, hogy az emberek lássák, hogy elfogadtalak téged. Ezt felfogtam, jó? De most egy csomó időt töltünk együtt, és az emberek tudják hogy testvérek vagyunk, és ez ellen már nekem sincs kifogásom. Sőt, már a mardekárral járok órákra, de ennyi. Úgyse számít, hol alszom... 

– Pedig ez jelezné az alsóbb éves mardekárosoknak, hogy azért a Mardekár is fel tud mutatni valami nagyszerűt – szólt közbe Draco. – Hogy végül maga Harry Potter is el tudta fogadni saját mardekáros oldalát... 

– Nekem _nincs_ mardekáros oldalam! – szólt Harry, és nem törődött azzal, milyen bántóan hideg a hangja. 

– Elég ebből! – sziszegte Piton, aztán a rá jellemző módon összefonta a karját. Egy hosszú pillanatig várt, majd folytatta. – Soha nem lett volna szabad kényszerítenünk Harryt, hogy a Mardekárban étkezzen és aludjon, Draco. Ezzel csak megerősítettük benne azt az érzést, hogy sem a testvére, sem az apja nem tudja őt olyannak elfogadni, amilyen. 

– De hát neki igenis van mardekáros oldala! – makacskodott Draco. – Ezt mindketten tudjuk. Gondoskodnunk kell róla, hogy ezt Harry is megtudja. 

– Harry erre vagy magától jön rá, vagy sehogy. Majd eldönti ő. 

– Így van! – mondta Harry határozottan, pedig lelkének egy része szokatlanul émelygett, és támaszra, segítségre várt. – Válassz valami más jutalmat magadnak! 

– Na jó! – duzzogott Draco. – Akkor gondolkozz el azon, hogy aludhatnál a Mardekárban is. 

– Ja, hogy aztán minden másnap azzal szekálj, hogy meggondoltam-e már magam. 

Draco erre még csúnyábban nézett, mintha pontosan ez lett volna a terve, és az most ugrott. 

– Soha nem említem többet, de akkor te is ígérd meg, hogy átgondolod, de tényleg! 

Harry felszegte az állát. Úgy nézett ki, hogy Piton már nem fogja erőltetni ezt a mardekáros témát, és Draco sem, csak meg kell ígérnie, hogy... _Bármit, csak essünk már túl ezen._

– Átgondolom, de azt ki kell érdemelned. Ha eltelik egy teljes hét anélkül, hogy az oroszlán megszólalna, lehet róla szó. És ne próbálj meg trükközni. A varázslat csak jelszóval változtatható, és azt csak én ismerem. 

Draco elégedetten somolygott. 

– Ez könnyű lesz: Griffendél. 

– Nem. 

– Weasley a mi királyunk? 

– Az se. 

– Harry és Luna? 

Harry könnyedén oldalba bökte Dracót. 

– Állj le! 

– Harry, Luna és csóközön? 

Harry érezte, hogy elvörösödik, mivel a jelszónak valóban volt némi köze Lunához. 

– Azt mondtam, befogod! 

– Nem fogom be. Addig próbálkozok, amíg el nem találom! 

Harry átnézett rajta. 

– Perselus, kezdhetjük a pálca nélkülit? 

– Igen. Emlékezz vissza, az igazgató is azt mondta, hogy nap mint nap gyakorolnod kellene egy kicsit. 

– Teljesen felesleges lett volna akkor, amikor még nem tudtam párszaszóval varázsolni – ellenkezett Harry, pedig tudta jól, hogy úgysem lett volna hajlandó Piton tanácsait megfogadni. Mint ma is. De tanult belőle. Van egy felnőtt barátja, aki bízik a fejlődésében, és akiben ő maga is megbízhat. – De most rögtön elkezdem. 

– Ha már megszoktad, hogy milyen érzés, elkezdheted gyakorolni, hogyan lehet a varázslat egy részét a pálcába irányítani. 

– Ahelyett, hogy az egészet beleengednéd – szólt bele Draco. 

– Gyökér! 

– Idióta – vágta rá Draco, és elindult befelé a szobába. – A többit majd az oroszlánnal vitatom meg. 

– Jó ordibálást kívánok neki! – szólt Harry, és újra felkapta a varázsszótárát. – Kezdhetjük! Először egy kis pálca nélkülit, aztán kérlek, segíts nekem a hagyományos varázsigék elsajátításában. Draco említette, hogy ragyogóan tanítottad a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését tavaly. 

Piton elkomorodott. 

– Még mindig le vagy maradva? 

– Nem, mert Morrighannel már mindent átvettünk, amit kértél. Legalább is remélem – vont vállat Harry. – Mert most nem uralom a sötét erőmet. Mi lesz, ha egyszer pont akkor nem lesz nálam ilyen édesség, amikor a legnagyobb szükségem lenne rá, vagy ami még rosszabb, valaki kifigyeli, hogy mi a trükköm, és elveszi tőlem? Mást is kellene tanulnom, minden olyat, ami jól jöhet a harcban, nem gondolod? Te például nagyon sok mindent megtanultál amikor még... 

Harry szava elakadt a bal halántékába hasító fájdalomtól, de ez nem tántorította el attól, hogy gyakorolni, edzeni akarjon. Voldemortot legyőzni mindennél fontosabb. 

– Kezdjük! – mondta, és elindult a ház mögé, oda, ahol a rét még nem volt annyira tönkretéve. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Három fárasztó nappal később Piton indítványozta, hogy kivehetnének egy kis szabadságot, ha már úgyis szünidejük van. Harry nem tudta, mire gondol, de nagyon örült, hogy végre lazíthat. A piros gumicukor már előző nap elfogyott, ezért ő és Piton a párszaszó varázslatokat már nem tudta gyakorolni, és jóval több idejük maradt a rendes varázsigékre. Ez is hasznos volt, bár a napi több órás Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése a maga módján nagyon kimerítő, még akkor is, ha nem számítjuk azokat a fejfájásokat, amik a lehető legváratlanabb pillanatokban törtek rá. _Még jó, hogy vannak kéznél kitűnő bájitalok. Nélkülük... na jó, kibírnám, de mégiscsak egyszerűbb néhány korty, és már el is lehet felejteni a bajt._

Piton kifejezte aggodalmát a fejfájásokkal kapcsolatban, de Harrynek volt rá egy tippje. Főleg azóta jönnek ezek, mióta a párszaszó varázslatokon dolgozik. 

– De hát tavaly hónapokon keresztül használtad a párszaszót ilyen tünetek nélkül! – ellenkezett azonnal Draco. 

– Hogyne, mert csak az az egy módszer működött nálam – szólt vissza Harry. – Szerintem az lehet a baj, hogy oda-vissza kapcsolgatok a kétféle varázslás között. Meg fogom szokni, de egy kis időbe telik majd. 

Piton előhúzta a pálcáját és Harry arcához érintette. 

– Ez csak egy szokványos diagnosztikai varázslat – dörmögte. – Semmi eltérést nem tapasztalok, ezért úgy vélem, nem fizikai oka van. 

– Egyértelmű, hogy mágikus – mondta Harry, és kezét Piton karjára tette. Furcsa, hogy ez most már milyen könnyen ment neki, mióta megölelte. Azt a pillanatot nem lehetett meg nem történtnek tekinteni. Zavartan toporgott. – Hogy is gondolod ezt a kis szabadságot, amit mondtál? 

– Eredetileg úgy volt, hogy Mr. Weasley és a húga meglátogat minket, de nem gondoltam át akkor, mert... – Piton itt köhögött és kissé elpirult, – nem tudtam világosan gondolkodni, meg kell vallanom. Rá kellett döbbennem, hogy kettő helyett Okklumentálni nehezebb, mint amire számítottam. 

Harry vigasztalóan megpaskolta Piton karját. 

– Bocsi, Perselus! 

Piton legyintett. 

– Akárhogy is volt, most levelet kaptam Mollytól, amiben kérdezi, hogy a gyerekei mikor jöhetnének ide. Mivel arról szó sem lehet, hogy a _Fidelius-_ hoz bárkit is hozzáadjunk alapos indok nélkül... 

– De hát Ron már többször is volt itt, biztos, mert Draco említette. 

– A húga viszont nem. 

– Aha! 

– Végül meg kellett ígérnem – mondta Piton, és Harry úgy vélte, nem túl boldog tőle –, akarom mondani Molly és én megegyeztünk, hogy ti ketten tehettek egy villámlátogatást az Odúba. 

– Aha... – mondta ismét Harry, és majdnem vágott egy grimaszt, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Draco milyen undok tud lenni néha. – Én... valahogy nem akarom, hogy te és Ron tovább rontsátok a viszonyotokat, mert ha a saját otthonában kezded őt sértegetni... 

Draco idegesen kihúzta magát, és így még magasabbnak tűnt. 

– Nekem tökéletes modorom van, ha egyszer úgy döntök, hogy ott és akkor arra van szükség. És ha azt hiszed, hogy én sértegetném azt, aki velem kedvesen beszél, akkor nagyon félreismersz, hülye gri... grincs! 

_Legalább már nem mondta ki, hogy „griffendéles"..._

– Mert még nem láttad a házukat! 

– Dehogynem! A nagykorúsági ünnepünkön, és kifejezetten bűbájos voltam, bárki megmondja! 

– Jó, jó, rendben! – mondta Harry mindkét kezét feltartva. 

Piton megcsóválta a fejét, és adott mindkettőjüknek egy-egy cipőfűzőt. 

– Albustól kaptam. Zsupszkulcs vészhelyzet esetére – magyarázta. – Harry okklumenciája elég jó, így nem számítunk rá, hogy baj lesz, de ha bármi van, és azt veszitek észre, hogy nem tudtok hoppanálni, csak markoljátok meg a zsebben, és mondjátok azt, hogy „Csörgősipka". A Grimmauld térre visz, ahonnan már azonnal tovább tudtok jönni a roxforti lakosztályomba. 

Harry bólintott. 

– És te? 

– Nekem is van egy Zsupszkulcsom. 

Újabb bólintás. 

– Rendben, de senkit nem fogunk otthagyni az Odúban, a Halálfalók karmai közt... 

– Nagyszerű! – biccentett Piton, és Harry megvárta amíg Draco is, aki előbb kérdő pillantást vetett Pitonra, aki tekintetével rögtön válaszolt is: „Na, most hagyd abba!". 

Piton megnézte az óráját. 

– Öt perc késésben vagyunk. Akkor mehetünk? – Odanyújtotta a karját. 

– De hát én is tudok hoppanálni – tiltakozott Harry, aki tényleg sokat gyakorolta a szünidőben, mert a roxforti kastélyban a védőbűbájok ezt lehetetlenné tették. – Láttad is: előre-hátra, jobbra-balra, ahogy kell. Mint bármelyik másik varázslat, amit tavaly tanultam. Csak egy kicsit kellett gyakorolnom, máris visszajött minden. 

– Majd ha látom, hogy már elég gyakorlott vagy, hoppanálhatsz a Odúba, de addig nem. 

– Pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy sikerül. Azelőtt is ment, ugye? 

– Harry – duruzsolta csendesen Piton. – Szörnyű lenne látni, ahogy amputoportálsz! 

– Maga az amputoportálás a szörnyű – tette hozzá Draco. – Nekem elhiheted. 

Harrynek eszébe jutott, mennyire győzködte magát, hogy meg kell fogadnia azoknak a tanácsát, akik a barátai, és akikben megbízhat, így aztán csak bólintott, pedig tényleg nagyon szeretett volna egyedül odajutni. 

Draco egy biccentéssel elköszönt, aztán szorosan megmarkolta a pálcáját és eltűnt. 

Harry megfogta Piton karját, és becsukta a szemét. 

\--------------------------------------------------–   
  
  


– És tényleg elmondhatunk neki bármit? – kérdezte Ginny és letette a teáscsészéjét. 

Ron nem hitt a fülének. 

– De hát ez nagyszerű, uram! 

Piton finoman biccentett. 

– Remélem, hogy így lesz a lehető legjobb – itt a szeme sarkából Dracóra sandított, mielőtt folytatta, – de meg kell mondanom, Mr.Weasley, hogy nagyra értékelem, hogy hajlandó volt megfogadni a korábbi jó szándékú tanácsomat. 

Draco udvariasan hallgatott, és Piton sem említette, hogy bezzeg Draco mennyire nem tudta tartani a száját, csupán halványan célozgatott valami olyasmire, hogy új szempontok merültek fel a témában. Ron és Ginny meg volta győződve arról, hogy az amnéziaszakértő döntött egy másfajta kezelés mellett. Harry meghagyta őket ebben a hitben. _Mardekáros hazugság_ , jött rá, bár nagyon nem tetszett neki ez a megfogalmazás. Viszont annak se látta értelmét, hogy lejárassa Dracót, aki csak szidást és neheztelést kapna azoktól a barátaitól, akik Piton kérésének eleget tettek. Már az is elég gáz, hogy Draco vitte a bálba Hermionét, és bár nem volt semmi közöttük, már ez is elegendő okot adott a neheztelésre. Vagy az, ahogy Ron érezte magát, amikor megkapta Draco ajándékát az Odúban. Egy könyvet, ami kívülről teljesen úgy nézett ki, mintha a kviddicsről szólna, de amikor kinyitotta, kiderül, hogy tánc– és illemtan kissé bunkó varázslóknak. 

– A padlón fetrengve nyalakodott a barátnőjével, Harry! Hermione sose tűrt volna ilyen közönséges viselkedést. Mivel most egy olyan lánnyal jár, aki nem kapott megfelelő nevelést, a barátodnak kell tanulnia egy kis jó modort – magyarázta Draco, amikor megkapta Ron gúnyos köszönetnyilvánítását. 

– Bármit megtennék Harry gyógyulásáért – jelentette ki most Ron. 

– Mint ahogy mindannyian, ebben biztos vagyok – húzta fel az orrát Draco. 

– Végre nem kell majd minden egyes szavunkra annyira vigyázni – tette hozzá gyorsan Ginny. – Sokkal nehezebb volt, mint gondoltam, hogy miközben nem mondunk semmit a múlt évről, folyékonyan beszéljünk a korábbiakról. 

Molly rámosolygott a lányára, aztán Pitonhoz fordult. 

– Szavamra, Perselus, csak nem javítani való dolgozatokat hoztál magaddal ide? A szünidőben? A Roxfort ezt se meghálálni, se megfizetni nem fogja. 

Piton meglehetősen mesterkélten vonta meg a vállát. 

– Be kell vallanom, kissé le vagyok maradva vele. Szívesebben töltöttem az időt a fiaimmal, de mivel úgy vélem, itt jól el tudják foglalni magukat... – itt elhallgatott, aztán figyelt, hogy veszik-e a többiek a lapot. 

– A konyhaasztalunk a rendelkezésedre áll – tüsténkedett Molly. – Nyugodtan rakd szét a papírjaidat. Tollad, tintád van? 

Piton elővette mindkettőt a talárja belsejéből. A tinta pont az a tűzvörös színű volt, amit Harry nagyon jól ismert. Össze is rezzent ahogy eszébe jutottak azok a maró gúnnyal írt megjegyzések, amiket hosszú éveken keresztül mindig megtalált házi dolgozatai margóján. 

Ron megvárta, hogy becsukódjon az ajtó anyja és Piton után, és csak azután fordult Dracóhoz, mint aki már alig várta a pillanatot, hogy visszavághasson valamivel. 

– Gondolom, Harry ugye nem említette, mit kaptam tőle Karácsonyra? 

Draco elővette a legudvariasabb modorát. 

– Nos, ő ugyan a testvérem, de ha a giffendélben tölti az estéket veletek, teljesen természetes, hogy sokkal jobban tudod az ilyen apróságokat, mint én. 

Harry ráült a saját kezére, hogy az ne szoruljon ökölbe, mert ez mélyütés volt. Felhozni azt, hogy mégiscsak a mardekárban kellene aludnia, úgy, hogy még védekezni se tudjon. 

– Jó, mert akkor van egy rossz hírem a számodra – mondta Ron, és nem is próbálta titkolni gonosz, kárörvendő mosolyát. 

Harry felkészült a legrosszabbra... 

– Egy Tűzvillám XL-t! És mivel az övé is XL szintű, a mardekárnak nem lesz esélye a visszavágón. 

Ron kissé elszámította magát. Várta az óriási meglepetés hatását, de hiába. Draco csak könnyedén vállat vont, és franciára váltott: 

– _C'est la vie, c'est la guerre._ (Ilyen az élet, ilyen a háború.) 

Ettől aztán maga Ron került a kiakadás szélére. Ginny próbálta menteni a menthetőt. 

– Ha már az ajándékokról van szó, ezek az örökké nyíló virágok annyira szeretni valóak! Hadd köszönjem meg újra. Anyu is örült a kasmírköténynek, mondta is, el se tudta képzelni, hogy valaha valakitől egy ilyen kötényt kap ajándékba. 

– Részemről az öröm – mondta Draco vontatottan. – Véletlen egybeesés, hogy én meg pulóvert kaptam tőle. 

Ginny halványan elmosolyodott. 

– Pedig habozott, mert arra gondolt, lehet, hogy anyukád is olyat... 

– Nem, ilyen szóba se került. 

Ron Harryhez fordult. 

– Gyere, ragadjunk seprűt! Van néhány ötletem a februári Hugrabug meccsre, amit meg szeretnék neked mutatni. 

Ginny a fejét csóválta. 

– Én is a csapatban vagyok, vadember! 

– Hogyne, de te már láttad, és... 

– És bunkó is vagy – szólt közbe Ginny. – Kihagynád belőle Dracót? 

– Aligha fogom beavatni az új stratégiámba a mardekár csapatkapitányát! 

– Szívesen körbesétálnék a kertben addig – szólt Draco, és karját nyújtotta Ginnynek. – Velem jönnél? 

Ginny felpattant, és belekarolt. 

– De még mennyire! 

Draco rámosolygott a lányra. 

– A mi kertünkben árvíz volt, ott csak egy hatalmas jégtáblán lehet sétálni. 

Ginny kuncogott. 

– Ó, te jó ég! Hát, mi csak néhány kerti gnómot engedhetünk meg magunknak. Legjobb, ha készenlétben tartod a pálcádat. 

– Az mindig kéznél van. 

Amikor végre kisétáltak és eltűntek szem elől, Ron alig bírt megszólalni. 

– Ez a... gazfickó... csak nem _flörtölni_ kezd vele? 

– Gőzöm sincs – mondta Harry, és gondolatban hozzátette: _De ha így is van, az csak jó nekem, legalább Draco kevesebbet fog jajveszékelni Rhiannonért._ – Gondolom te sem láttad Lunát. 

Ron lekapta a tekintetét az ablakról. 

– Miért pont engem látogatna meg? 

– Reméltem, hogy már visszaért Tibetből. Biztos nem láttad őt mostanában valahol? 

– Sajnálom, haver, de nem. 

Harry próbálta valami másra terelni saját gondolatait. 

– Akkor nosza, lássuk azokat a kviddics-ötleteket. 

– Hát legyen – mondta Ron komoran, és felállt. – És a testvéredet is szemmel tartjuk közben. 

– Tud ő viselkedni, ha akar – mondta Harry fapofával. – Ha meg a karjába kapja Ginnyt, és elkezdi csókolgatni... 

– Na-aaa! 

– Akkor biztos lehetsz benne, hogy Ginny is akarta. 

– Ne már! Ne is mondj ilyet! 

Harry megragadta az egyik seprűt, amit Rontól kapott. 

– Szerintem kifejezetten passzolnak egymáshoz. 

– Na-aaaa! 

– Mi ez a furcsa, bosszantó hang, Mr Weasley? – szólt be Piton a konyhaajtón át. 

Ron tetőtől talpig elpirult, és csendben maradt, de a kviddics gyakorlás közben állandóan az Odú körül sertepertélt, és folyton a húgát és Dracót leste. 

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Piton ugyan villámlátogatást ígért, de egész napnyugtáig maradhattak. Amikor úgy volt, hogy már ideje indulni, Molly Weasley egy nagy dobozt nyomott Harry kezébe. 

– Az ikrek küldik – mondta. – Bár nem tartom jó ötletnek egy növésben lévő fiú közelében hagyni ennyi édességet. 

Mrs. Weasley persze nem tudta, hogy ez az édesség teszi lehetővé, hogy Harry párszaszóval tudjon varázsolni. Csak Piton, Harry és Draco tudták, hogy visszatért a párszaszó varázserő, és persze Fred és George is kitalálhatták abból, hogy Harry pont ebből rendelt. Először sok mindent akart rendelni, hogy ez ne tűnjön fel, de aztán rájött, hogy ha nem fogalmazza meg egészen pontosan mit akar, az ikrek esetleg kapitális ötletnek fogják tartani, hogy becsempésznek néhány durva tréfát is a különböző cuccok közé, beleértve a piros gumicukor szalagokat is. Mivel ez beláthatatlan következményekkel járhatott volna, precízen, nyomatékosan leírta, hogy ezekre a cukorkákra van szüksége, csak ezekre, és semmi másra. Még azt is megtette, hogy mindenütt, ahol a rendelés szó előfordult a szövegben, a „rend"-et piros vonallal aláhúzta. 

– Köszönöm, Mrs Weasley – mondta Harry. – Ígérem nem fogok egyszerre túl sokat enni belőle! 

Az asszony a szeme sarkából Pitonra pillantott, mintha várná, hogy ő, mint gondos apa is mond valamit a helyes táplálkozásról, de a férfi csak biccentett. 

Amint Devonba értek, Harry azonnal feltépte a csomagot. Az édességekhez egy borítékolt levél volt mellékelve. 

_Kedves Harry,_

_Köszönjük a_ _ **rend**_ _elést, de egy Nefeledd Gömbre is szükséged lenne, hogy emlékeztessen arra, hogy a főrészvényesünknek bármi kívánsága van, csak kérnie kell, nem szükséges meg_ _ **rend**_ _előt írnia hozzá, de_ _ **rend**_ _a lelke mindennek, ahogy Molly mondja, úgyhogy_ _ **rend**_ _elj bármit ezután is, de ne írj hivatalos meg_ _ **rend**_ _elést, csak a jelszót, ami legyen Molly._

 _Fred & George_

– Azt hiszem, felfogták, hogy ez egy Renddel kapcsolatos dolog – mondta szárazon Harry, és átnyújtotta Pitonnak a levelet. 

– Elég szánalmas kísérlet a titkosításra, különösen a vége, de a tiéd se volt jobb, mondta Piton. 

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon. 

– Te magad mondtad, hogy nem kell óvatoskodnom – tette hozzá Piton. 

– Igen, valóban – mondta halványan elmosolyodva Harry – Azt hiszem tényleg szánalmas lehetett. Nos, ezután a kis kitérő után akár vissza is térhetnék a munkámhoz. A pálca nélkülihez, ha lehet. 

Azzal a szájába tömött egy varázsédességet, és a pálcáját kissé ferdén tartva elkezdte feleleveníteni a varázslatait a lexikonból.   
  
  


\-----------------------------------------– 

Hamarosan jön az Egy Páratlan Család harminchatodik fejezete: 

Luna? 

Minden visszajelzést köszönök:

Aspen in the Sunlight 

...és a magyar fordítók:

Arwen és Fekete Kavics 

  



	36. Chapter 36

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Fekete Kavics**

**Béta: Arwen**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Harminchatodik fejezet:**

**_Luna?_ **

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

– Hogyan? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Harry a Hollóhát ajtajában. – De az Expressz már több, mint egy órája megjött. 

Több, mint egy órányi kínzó várakozás után jött ide, hogy találkozzon Lunával, mert úgy gondolta, hogy a lánynak kell egy kis idő, hogy pihenjen, és rendbe szedje magát az egész napos vonatút után.

– Tudom, mert én is azzal jöttem – mondta a lány, aki úgy ötödévesnek tűnt, és különös módon igen sűrűn pislogott. Harry próbálta nem megbámulni, de csak nehezen tudta letépni róla a tekintetét. – Luna nem volt a vonaton, és itt sincs.

– Akkor hol lehet?

– Fogalmam sincs.

– Utána néznél, hogy Luna évfolyamtársai közül tudja-e valaki, hogy hol van?

– Persze. Ha akarod, akkor... nem, inkább idekint várj – ezzel becsukta az orra előtt az ajtót, de pillanatokon belül már jött is vissza. – Senki sem tudja, de megmondom neki, hogy kerested. Hogy hívnak? 

Harryt ez a kérdés annyira váratlanul érte, hogy csak nézett.

– Hát, Harrynek. 

A lány ettől még sűrűbben kezdett pislogni.

– Talán kérdezd meg, hogy mi az én nevem. 

Harry rácsodálkozott, hogy ezek szerint minden hollóhátas lány különc. Luna is, de ő valahogy olyan bájos, ez meg itt agresszív, titokzatos és szinte hátborzongató.

– Jó, akkor megkérdezem, hogy mi a neved.

– Orla Csíp.

 _Furcsa név_ , gondolta Harry, de ezt nem mondta ki hangosan. 

– Köszönöm, Orla.

– Menjünk, és keressük meg együtt! – szólt a lány, és továbbra is úgy pislogott, mint akinek idegzsábája van.

– Semmi gond, hagyjuk!

– Tényleg nagyon szívesen segítek.

Harry megrázta a fejét, és hátrébb lépett.

A lány álldogált még egy kicsit, aztán vállat vont, és becsukta az ajtót.

\------------------------------------------------– 

– Lehet, hogy még Tibetben van – mondta Hermione nyugodtan. – Az apjával, ahogy te magad mondtad.

– Igen, de... – Harry a homlokát ráncolta. – De valami nem stimmelt azzal, ahogy az a hollóhátas lány viselkedett. 

– Mert?

Harry zavarba jött, de tudta, hogy Hermione nem fog tágítani.

– Hogy' viselkedett?

Harry lesütötte a szemét.

– Valahogy nem szoktam hozzá, hogy a tanulók közül bárki is megkérdezi a nevem.

Ron röhögött.

– Nem tudta, hogy ki vagy?

– Nem, és utána meg azt mondta, hogy nekem is meg kellene kérdeznem az ő nevét.

Hermione megpaskolta Harry karját. 

– Úgy tűnik, kikezdett veled, Harry.

Harry visszagondolt rá, hogy az a lány úgy pislogott, mintha belement volna valami a szemébe.

– Jó, lehet, de nem volt túl szép dolog, hiszen én azért mentem oda, hogy Lunával találkozzak – mondta Harry és összevonta a szemöldökét. – Nem engedett be. Lehet, hogy Luna mégis ott van, csak ez az Orla megakadályozta, hogy meglátogassam? 

– Nem hiszem...

– Ez inkább olyan mardekáros dolog lenne, nem? – kérdezte Ron. 

Harrynek ez a kérdés nem tetszett, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Dracót is kiosztotta, amiért mindig szapulta a Griffendélt. 

– Le kéne már állni ezzel, hogy a házak alapján ítéljük meg egymást – mondta határozottan. – Azt hiszem meg kell néznem Lunát a térképen!

Ron felélénkült.

– Miért, Piton visszaadta?

– Még nem – mondta Harry, és fel akart pattanni a klubhelyiség kanapéjáról, de észrevette, hogy Ron és Hermione jelentőségteljesen egymásra néz, és az egyik a szemöldökét húzza össze, a másik a homlokát ráncolja. – Most meg mi van? 

– Hát... – Ron nagyon csúnyán nézett –, szerintem nem is fogja.

– Pedig nekem azt mondta, hogy visszakapom – mondta Harry halkan, kicsit közelebb hajolva hozzájuk. – Pitonnak eddig tényleg kellett, mert úgy tudott állandóan a sarkamba lenni, hogy okklumentáljon helyettem is, de ez a szünetben már megnyugtatóan rendeződött. Nincs több ilyen segítségre szükségem, ezért visszakaphatom a térképet. 

Hermione beharapta az ajkát. 

– Jó, akkor nézd meg rajta Lunát, de hagyd apádnál a térképet.

Harry szinte várta, hogy Ron mindjárt felröhög, vagy jelzi hogy Hermione nincs jól, hogy ilyeneket mond, de nem, sőt, egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után helyeslően bólintott.

– Miért tennék ilyet?

Hermione megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Mert... más okból is szüksége lehet rá esetleg.

– Soha nem tudhatod – tette hozzá Ron.

– Például? Elkapni éjjel a folyosón kószáló griffendéleseket?

– Soha nem használná arra – vágta rá Ron.

Harry már hosszú ideje nem érezte úgy, hogy ez az egész nem is vele történik, de most újra elfogta ez a rossz érzés.

– Ennyire bízol benne? Pitonban? A Mardekár ház vezető tanárában? Abban a Pitonban, akit a fene majd' megesz, hogy az ő háza kapja a Házkupát?

– Igen – mondta Ron majdnem szenvedélyesen. – Igenis bízom benne. Persze nem mindennel kapcsolatban, de ebben igen. Képes volt ezer pontot levonni a mardekártól, hogy meggyőzze az ottani gazembereket, nem éri meg nekik újra próbálkozni, és megtámadni téged. 

– Ron! – szólt rá Hermione, és megbökte a karját. – Ezt nem kellene...

– Igaz is! Te még nem is tudod – pillantott a lányra Harry egy kissé kárörvendőn. – Piton szólt, hogy már szabad a pálya, mindenki azt mond nekem, amit csak akar.

– Valami hihetőbbel gyere légyszi' mert ezt nem veszem be.

Harry elfojtott egy nevetést. _Nem lehet őt hibáztatni, hiszem korábban már annyiszor próbálkoztam, hogy valamilyen trükkel kicsiholjak belőlük valami infót, de ez most tényleg igaz._ Már épp elkezdte volna magyarázni, de Ron megelőzte őt.

– Piton maga mondta nekünk, az Odúban, a szünetben. Ginny és én, mindketten hallottuk, hogy most már nyugodtan lehet.

Harry meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy Ron nem fűz hozzá semmi gyerekes megjegyzést.

– Biztos, hogy nem Százfűlé...?

– Tényleg ő volt! – szólt rá Ron.

– Pedig nem úgy hangzik! – ráncolta Hermione a homlokát. – Nyomatékosan felhívta rá a figyelmünket, mennyire fontos, hogy segítség nélkül, magadtól emlékezz a dolgokra. Most meg hirtelen locsoghatunk és fecseghetünk annyit, amennyi csak jólesik?

– Úgy van! – csattant fel Harry. – Nem tudsz mindent, Hermione.

– Ez így igaz. Talán mondd el, amit nem tudok.

Harry nem akart a lány szemébe hazudni, de ez most egy olyan eset volt, amikor egy kis félrevezetés megengedhető, különben újra és újra felhozná a témát.

– Piton hozzájutott néhány új információhoz – mondta a lánynak, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett –, és én is találkoztam újra a terapeutámmal. Elég ennyi, vagy részletesen el kell mondanom, hogy pontosan miről beszélgettünk?

– És ettől egyszer csak hirtelen megváltozott a véleménye? – Hermione a fejét rázta. – Ennek így semmi értelme.

– Lehet, hogy egy kicsit azér' többet tud az elme és a memória működéséről, mint te.

– Én csak...

– Esetleg menjünk le Pitonhoz, és ő maga mondja el neked? Persze csak miután ellenőrizted őt, hogy nem egy szélhámos, Százfűlé hatása alatt.

– Harry, én csak a te érdekedben...

– Akkor rajta, kérdezd meg tőle – mondta Harry, mert addigra kezdett ettől kikészülni. – Addig is, okoskodhatsz, amennyit csak akarsz, de ne nyúzd Ront vagy Dracót, amiért elmondanak nekem egy-két dolgot... 

– Szóval Draco! – kiáltott Hermione, és a tekintete csak úgy sütött. – Az az álnok kígyó! Furcsállottam is, hogy hirtelen mindig vele lógsz, miközben egy örökkévalóságig tartott, mire elhitted, hogy Piton tisztességes. Ő mondott el neked dolgokat! A terapeuta határozott utasítása ellenére.

_Bukta. Már megint nem vettem számításba, hogy ennek a lánynak több esze van, mint a sokévi átlag._

– Mert ő volt az egyetlen, aki törődött azzal, hogy mit érzek – mondta Harry és karba tette a kezét.

– Mindannyian törődünk veled!

– Hát nekem nem úgy tűnt – sóhajtott Harry, és saját hajába túrt. – Értem én, hogy te csak jót akartál, de nem volt igazad. Ahogy a többieknek sem. Csak azután kezdtem magamtól emlékezni, miután kaptam néhány támpontot. Mintha... – Arra gondolt, jobb lesz, ha olyan hasonlattal jön, amit Hermione is értékelne. – Mintha az agyam egy polcok nélküli könyvtár lett volna, és abban Draco épített volna polcokat, amire már rárakhattam a könyveimet.

Úgy döntött, azt inkább nem említi meg, hogy a bál utáni éjszaka óta nem jutott eszébe semmi új emlék. 

– Akár hogy is – zárta le –, Piton azt mondta, hogy innentől bárki befoltozhatja az emlékeim lyukas szövetét.

– Most, hogy Draco elcsűrte az egyetlen esélyét annak, hogy valaha is rendesen meggyógyulj, gondolom tízezer büntetősort fog írni – sziszegte Hermione. – Én inkább százezerre büntetném.

– Megkértem Perselust, hogy legyen vele kíméletes.

– És ő ezzel egyetértett? – kérdezte Hermione döbbenten.

Harry elvigyorodott. 

– Nos, mivel ettől tettem függővé, hogy bízom-e benne vagy sem, nem sok választása maradt. Tudod, miután kezdtünk egyre jobban kijönni egymással, nem merte kockáztatni, hogy... – hirtelen érezte, hogy ez nem is olyan vicces – , … megint olyan rettenetes legyek vele.

– Már megint Perselusnak nevezed? – kérdezte Ron óvatosan. 

– A vele töltött karácsony néhány dolgot a helyére tett – mosolyodott el Harry ismét. – Ami különös, bizonyos értelemben. Ha jobban belegondolok, teljesen bizarr volt. Pont azzal a két mardekárossal karácsonyozni, akik mindent elkövettek, hogy pokollá tegyék az életemet... és látni, hogy mennyire tudnak törődni velem. Mindketten. 

Megvonta a vállát és felállt. 

– Vissza kell kapnom a térképemet, hogy megnézzem, hol lehet Luna!

Ron és Hermione jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak.

– Most meg mi van?

– Muszáj neki elmondani – mondta Ron halkan a lánynak.

Hermione beharapta az ajkát. 

– De mi lesz, ha...

– Tudja Perselus, hogy miért nem akarjátok, hogy ide adja? – kérdezte Harry elkeseredve. – Mert hogy nem akarjátok, az biztos.

– Igen, tudja, haver.

– Akkor el fogja mondani nekem is. Úgyhogy ki vele!

Ron megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Mert... Mert te... Mert te arra használtad, hogy... ööö...

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. 

– Mi másra használnám, mint arra, hogy egy kicsit körülszaglásszak, vagy megnézzem, ki, merre jár. Mi van veletek?

– Menjünk a Szükség Szobájába. Itt túl nagy a nyüzsi – mondta Hermione, és miután felállt, megigazította a ruháját. 

_Hát nem tűnik túl zsúfoltnak a klubhelyiség, mert csak magunk vagyunk itt, senki más,_ gondolta Harry, _de ha ez a kettő ott beszélni fog, ahelyett hogy csak összenéz és pofákat vág, ám legyen._

– Induljunk! – mondta Harry. 

\-------------------------------------------------– --– 

Harry csak nézett ki a fejéből, és megpróbálta összerakni magában azt, amit Ron az imént mondott. 

– De hát én el nem bírom viselni a tűket!

Ron összerezzent. 

– Úgy gondolom, hogy pont ez a lényeg. Az volt az elméleted, hogy a félelmedet fel lehet használni ellened, ha nem tudsz szembenézni vele.

– De hát...

Harry nem tudta, erre mit mondjon. Mindez olyan hihetetlennek tűnt. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy fog egy tűt, és... és... na ne! Még végiggondolni sem meri, nemhogy megtenni. 

De valahogy érezte, hogy a barátai nem hazudnak. Egy ilyen dologban biztos nem.

Sőt, semmiről sem hazudnának.

Ahogy korábban sem gondolta komolyan, hogy hazudnak, amikor azt bizonygatták, hogy ő Piton fia, és Draco testvére, és hogy valamikor örült ennek. Azt mondta magának, hogy biztos ő maga csapta be a barátait, hogy ezt higgyék. 

– Harry – mondta Hermione, előrehajolva a székében – Nem te vagy az első fiatal, aki ilyen módon próbálja meg kezelni a stresszt. És te nagyobb nyomás alatt vagy, mint sokan mások.

– Hát enyhén szólva – motyogta Harry. – De pont egy tűvel?

– Ez az egész akkor kezdődött, miután megölted Lucius Malfoyt – mondta Ron. – És tudjuk, mit művelt veled, és pont tűkkel... Lehet, hogy van valami kapcsolat a két dolog között. A terapeuta csak segített neked ezt kontroll alatt tartani.

– Szóval ezért lett szükségem rá! – döbbent rá Harry. – Mert teljesen megzakkantam.

– Dehogy is! Csak volt pár dolog, amit fel kellett dolgoznod, és te azt fel is dolgoztad. Nézd, Harry! Tavaly volt egy időszak, amikor úgy gondoltam, hogy ez az örökbefogadás nem jó neked, de...

– Tényleg? Nekem valahogy nem ez jött le, mióta bekötött fejjel felébredtem!

Ron keresztbe tette a bokáit, és széles mosollyal nézett Harryre. 

– Akár hiszed, akár nem, kettőnk közül én kezeltem jobban az örökbefogadást.

– Pedig te úgy megrágalmaztad Pitont, hogy tízezer büntetősort szabott ki rád – mondta Harry epésen, amit Dracótól hallott.

– Így igaz, de ő írt levelet a Varázs-Családsegítő Szolgálatnak, amiben felpanaszolta, hogy Piton engedi, hogy valaki bántson téged. Tette ezt akkor, amikor már mindenki más meg volt győződve róla, hogy Piton egy jó apa.

– Tudom! – mondta Harry türelmetlenül. – Draco részletesen kifejtette. Lényegre! 

– A lényeg az – mondta Hermione Ronra mosolyogva –, hogy idén igenis támogatom Pitont, főleg, mert olyat tett, amire minden kétséget kizáróan büszke lehet. Amikor segítségre volt szükséged, szerzett neked egy terapeutát. Fel tudod fogni, mekkora dolog ez? A pszichológia egy mugli tudomány. A legtöbb varázsló szülőnek eszébe sem jutna hogy ilyen módon segítsen a gyermekének. Neki igen.

Harry érezte, hogy halványan elmosolyodik. 

– Igen, ez szerintem is klassz. Draco mondta, hogy Piton már az örökbefogadásom előtt olvasott arról, hogyan kell segíteni egy gyermeknek, hogy fel tudjon dolgozni egy traumát. És igen, azt is mugli könyvekből.

– Akkor ne nevezd magad dilisnek többet! – mondta Hermione élesen. – Ezzel csak lekicsinyled azt, amit az apád tett érted.

– Jó, rendben – mondta Harry. Meg tudta állni, hogy ne ragozza tovább, de magában továbbra is azt gondolta, hogy nem lett volna szabad annyira megbuggyannia, hogy tűket döfködjön magába. Senki sem fogadna el egy olyan aurort, aki azonnal összeomlik, valahányszor megöl egy sötét varázslót. – Ezek szerint arra használtam a térképet, hogy figyeljem...

– Igen, hogy közeledik-e valaki.

Harry megvonta a vállát. 

– Pedig Perselus azt mondta, visszaadná, tehát nem hiszem, hogy ő túlságosan aggódik amiatt, hogy visszaesek és újra... ilyeneket csinálok. Vagy talán azért, mert biztos benne, hogy ti ketten úgyis szólnátok neki.

Ron felvonta a szemöldökét.

– De ezzel nincs semmi gond, ugye? 

Harry önkéntelenül elmosolyodott. _Igaz is. Ők még nem tudják. Még nem volt módom elmondani nekik._

– Nincs. A szünet alatt Piton rájött, hogyan tudom a tükröt működésre bírni. Amikor végre beszéltem Siriusszal, még ő is elismerte, hogy Pitonból jó apa lett. De én már azelőtt is észrevettem, hogy... tényleg szeret engem.

– Úgy bizony! – mondta Hermione halkan, kedvesen.

– Még mindig furcsa érzés – ismerte be Harry. – És nem azért, mert ő Piton, habár, frankón, még mindig megrémülök, amikor jobban belegondolok. De inkább azért, mert teljesen megszoktam, hogy én nem az a fajta vagyok, akinek rendes, igazi szülei lehetnek, mert a végzet valahogy mindig közbelép, és megakadályozza ezt.

– Ó, Harry! – Hermione hangja még lágyabb lett, mint az előbb. – Te is megérdemelsz egy apát, éppúgy, mint bárki más.

– Sose mondtam, hogy nem!

– De a lelked egy része így érzi.

_Juj... Lehet, hogy egy részem még mindig nem tudja ezt elfogadni. Talán ezért is volt annyira nehéz elfogadnom azt, ami az előző évben történt._

– Dolgozni fogok rajta – ígérte. – Perselus nagyon megérdemelné tőlem. Van még valami? Ugyanis tényleg meg kellene néznem, hogy Luna a Hollóhát területén van-e! 

– Ha akármilyen apró kísértést érzel arra, hogy egy tűt használj – Hermione nyelt egyet –, mondd el nekünk, Pitonnak vagy Dracónak.

– Nem fogok kísértésbe esni, hogy tűt használjak – mondta Harry és megborzongott.

– Fuss neki még egyszer, haver!

Harry vágott egy grimaszt. 

– Igen, elmondom valakinek.

Ron határozottan bólintott, Hermione rámosolygott.

Harry ettől az egésztől valahogy rosszul, kényelmetlenül érezte magát, annak ellenére, hogy különben hálás volt az előző év addig hiányzó részletéért. Csak azt kívánta, bárcsak valami kevésbé zavarót tudott volna meg. 

\-------------------------------------------------

– Harry! – szólt Piton, és félretett egy könyvet, amikor Harry belépett a lakosztályába.

– Nem gond, hogy csak így berontok, kopogás nélkül?

Válasz helyett, Piton csak hosszasan bámult rá.

– Jó, felfogtam – mondta Harry egy pillanattal később. – Természetesen nem gond. Lassan majd megszokom, hogy a torony mellett ez is az otthonom. Igaz is, ugye emlékszel, amikor azt mondtad, bármikor visszakaphatom a térképemet. Lehetne most rögtön?

– Ó, persze. – Piton felállt, magához hívta és átnyújtotta neki a térképet. 

Harry tétovázott, de csak egy pillanatig. Piton már tudja a varázsigét, emiatt ódzkodni csak egy hülye, régi beidegződés. 

– Ünnepélyesen esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok – suttogta, és megérintette a pergament. Gyorsan széthajtotta, és a Hollóhát területén keresni kezdte Lunát.

Nem volt sem ott, sem máshol a Roxfortban, hiába nézte. Újra aprólékosan végignézte azt egészet, de nyomát sem lelte sehol.

– A francba!

– Valami gond van?

– Nem tudom. – Harry majdnem megkérdezte, hogy leülhet-e, de idejében kapcsolt, hogy megspórolhat magának egy hosszú rosszalló tekintetet, ha nem kérdez ilyeneket. Kérdés nélkül helyet foglalt tehát, és miután Piton is leült, visszaadta neki a térképet. – Luna még nem ért vissza a nyaralásból. Nem volt az Expresszen. Nem tudom, hogy most csak hosszabb időt töltenek Tibetben, vagy... – Harry nyelt egyet. – Mi van, ha...?

Piton felemelte a kezét. 

– Mielőtt messzemenő következtetéseket próbálnál levonni, talán jobb lenne megkérdezni Filius-t, tud-e valamit róla. Szabad?

– Igen. Nagyon köszönöm.

Piton megtorpant a kandallóhoz menet.

– Nem kell mindig mindent megköszönnöd nekem.

– De udvarias lehetek, nem?

– Bármilyen furcsának is tűnik, jobb' szeretném ha természetesnek vennéd ezt.

Harry a fejét csóválta. 

– Igen, tényleg furcsának tűnik. Azt hittem, hogy... egyes szülők kifejezetten utálják ezt.

– A mi esetünkben azt jelentené, hogy elfogadtál olyannak, akire támaszkodhatsz.

Harry megértette, miért kér ilyet. Különbözött Rontól és más barátaitól abban, hogy azt gondolta, nem támaszkodhat egy felnőtt segítségére, talán képes sem lenne rá. Lehet, hogy ez nem így lenne, ha többet lehetett volna Siriusszal, aki sajnos nagyon kimaradt az életéből, mert be volt zárva, aztán bujkálnia kellett...

_Vagy talán még mélyebben rejtőznek az okok, ahogy Hermione gondolja._

Vajon tényleg úgy érzi legbelül, meg sem érdemli, hogy valaki törődjön vele? Vajon azért sérült meg ennyire, mert Dursleyék rosszul bántak vele?

– Úgy látom, kaptál elég gondolkodni valót – mondta Piton, miközben odaguggolt a kandallóhoz.

– Ron és Hermione valami tűkről beszélt – bökte ki Harry. Alighogy kimondta, már meg is bánta.

Piton úgy tűnt, mint aki gondosan keresi, hogy erre mit mondjon.

– Beszéljünk róla mi is?

– Luna fontosabb!

– Akkor jó. Filius Flitwick lakosztálya! – Piton kissé visszahőkölt, amikor a tűz fellobbant, majd a fejével és a törzsével a lángok közé bújt. – Semmi hír Miss Lovegoodról és az apjáról – mondta kis idő múlva, és egy pálcaintéssel kioltotta a tüzet.

– Megkérdezhetnénk ugyanilyen módon az igazgatót is, hogy tud-e valamit?

– Természetesen – mondta Piton, de az is hiábavalónak bizonyult.

Harry talpra ugrott, és elkezdett fel alá járkálni. 

– Mi van, ha őt is elkapták a halálfalók, mint azokat a gyerekeket a nyáron?!

– Azok a gyermekek muggliszületésűek és félvérek voltak.

– Na és?! Voldemortnak számít az ilyesmi?!

– Számít. Nem fogja magától elvadítani az aranyvérűeket, mert úgy véli, hogy azok a természetes támogatói. – Piton közelebb hajolt Harryhez, és a fiú vállára tette a kezét. – Valószínű, hogy Xenophilius csak valami lila ködöt kerget, hogy legyen mit írnia az újságjába.

Harry egy pillanatra szabadulni akart a férfi kezéből, talán mert nehéz volt elhinni, hogy nem marad magára a bajban, de a gondolat, hogy mégis így van... jó érzés volt. Hagyta, hogy az a kéz ott maradjon.

– Megteszek mindent amit csak lehet, hogy Lupin segítségével megtudjam – folytatta Piton –, hogy van-e valami összefüggés, de addig is lazíts, ne gondolj ilyenekre. Úgy vélem, semmi okod az aggodalomra.

Harry nyelt egyet. Furcsa, hogy alig néhány héttel ezelőtt alig gondolt Lunára, most viszont úgy tűnik, nem tud elviselni egy percet se nélküle. El nem tudta képzelni, mit érezhetett Draco, amikor Rhiannon Miller szakított vele.

– Na, jó, rendben – motyogta végül, mivel úgy tűnt, Piton valamilyen választ vár. – De... ööö... Rendben.

Piton nem kérdezte meg, hogy mit akart még mondani. 

– Most lássuk a másik problémát – mondta, és intett Harrynek. – Talán foglaljunk helyet.

– Nem szükséges. Csak megemlítettem, hogy tudd.

Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki nagyon is tudja. Legalábbis ez mondta az, ami a fekete szemében megcsillant. _De ha ő ennyire törődik velem, akkor mi a francért nem..._

– Miért nem említetted soha? – tört ki Harry. – És most ne gyere azzal a régi szöveggel, hogy így a terapeuta meg úgy! Még ő is úgy gondolta, hogy azokat a dolgokat amik alapvetően befolyásolják az életminőségemet, el szabad mondani. Azt hiszem, az is ebbe a kategóriába tartozik, ha felvágtam az ereimet!

– Ne túlozz. Nem így volt. 

Ha addig Harry nem vette volna észre, látva Piton remegő vállát, tudta, hogy túl messzire ment.

– Pedig az a dolog a tűkkel Perselus, nekem még annál is borzasztóbbnak tűnik – mondta halkan, és végre ő is leült. – Ezt nem vagyok képes felfogni, ugye tudod? Ez az egész egy... őrület.

– Aggódtál Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy rosszindulatú szavai miatt – kezdte magyarázni Piton, és leült jobbra, közvetlen Harry mellé –, aki arra célozgatott, hogy gonosszá váltál, és azokkal a tűkkel kísérletet tettél, hogy visszatérj abból az állapotból.

– Kibaszottul hülye kísérlet volt – sóhajtott Harry. Bár ez az egész nagyon ismerősen hangzott. Nem mintha emlékezett volna rá, de arra igen, hogy a 12-es szám alatti házban, amikor ugyanilyen félelmek gyötörték, Sirius is megnyugtatta, hogy mindenkiben van jó is, gonosz is. – Miért, mire gondoltam akkor?

– Hogy a tűkkel szembeni félelmed ellened fordítható, és ezért fokozatosan ki akartad ölni magadból, gondolom. 

– Ne akard normálissá enyhíteni ezt a dolgot.

– Véleményen szerint, az akkori logikád alapján igenis jót akartál. – Piton szeme itt felcsillant, mintha egy mosolyt titkolna el. – Ez szöges ellentéte volt a gonosszá válásnak.

Harry felhorkant. 

– Attól még mindig őrültség volt.

– Hosszan beszéltünk arról, hogy milyen következményei lehetnek: fertőzés, felesleges vérveszteség, általános gyengeség és rossz közérzet.

– Elhiszem, hogy sokat beszéltél róla, de most az itt a kérdés, hogy miért nem szóltál erről nekem egy szót sem az utóbbi hónapokban. – Harry dühösen nézett Piton szemébe. – Azt hitted nem jövök rá?

– Reménykedem, hogy nem. – Piton hátradőlt, és keresztbe fonta kezét. – Azt hiszem, attól féltem, hogy tippeket adnék neked.

– Azt gondoltad, hogy én esetleg...?

– Azt hittem, a legtöbb amit tehetek, hogy erről egy hangot se szólok, nehogy felébresszek egy ilyen gondolatot.

– Ezért nem említette Draco sem?

– Ezt magadnak kell megkérdezned tőle, de szeretném remélni, hogy amikor olyan nyíltan beszélt veled, akkor is volt benne annyi józan belátás, hogy megszűrje, mi az, amit bölcsebb, ha nem mond el neked. – Piton összeillesztette az ujjbegyeit, és fölöttük nézett Harryre. – Ami meg engem illet, azt hiszem én is attól féltem, hogy ha abban az állapotodban tudsz meg egy ilyen dolgot, amiben néhány hete voltál, akkor talán... – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Talán szerencsétlen következtetésre jutottál volna. 

– Mire, hogy megpróbáltam megölni magam, vagy... 

– Nem – mondta halkan Piton. – Arra, hogy egy rád erőltetett családi állapot vett rá ilyesmire. 

Ó! _Aha_! 

– Azt hitted, hogy valamiképpen téged hibáztatnálak. 

– Heteket töltöttél azzal, hogy minden mondatomat és cselekedetemet a legrosszabb fényben vizsgáltad. 

– Mint azt a „bolond gyerek"-et. Igaza van. – Harry kissé elmosolyodott. – Hát, most már nem így gondolom. Bár csodálkozom, hogy miért lettél volna hajlandó visszaadni a térképemet, ha legutóbb, amikor nálam volt arra használtam, hogy el tudjak bújni és... ööö szurkálni tudjam magam. Ron és Hermione ezt is elmondták – tette hozzá, bár ez valószínűleg nyilvánvaló volt. 

– Nem magyarázhattam volna meg, miért tiltom el tőled anélkül, hogy a tűs helyzetet is el ne meséltem volna. – Piton megdörzsölte az orrnyergét, ami nála a kezdődő fejfájás jele volt. – És nem hiszem, hogy jó néven vetted volna, ha ragaszkodom ahhoz, hogy nálam maradjon a térkép, amikor tudtad, hogy már nincs rá szükségem, hogy levédjelek. 

– Hát, valószínűleg nem. – Harry megint ellenőrizte a térképet Lunát keresve, majd citálta azokat a szavakat, amik törölték a térképet – Még mindig aggódsz? 

– A véleményed miatt? 

_Ez már megszállottság_ , gondolta Harry. 

– A tűs dolgom miatt.

– Csak amennyire gondolom a barátaid is. Ha megint kísértést éreznél rá, azonnal keress meg valakit. A testvéredet, a barátaidat, vagy engem. Nem kell félned, ahogy legutóbb, hogy bármelyikünk is el fog ítélni téged emiatt. 

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. 

– Mégis, miért nem? 

– Mindenkinek vannak problémái, Harry – mondta Piton. Úgy tűnt, hogy habozik, de aztán hozzátette: – Már tudnád, ha a memóriád teljesen meggyógyult volna, de nekem is megvolt a magam gondja a függőséggel. Az én esetemben a bíbor lizinkával. 

– És most már jól vagy? 

Piton vállat vont.

– Kívánom, de ellenállok. 

– Kitartást! 

– Én is ugyanezt tanácsolom neked, ha a tűk ismét csábítani kezdenének. És _beszélj valakivel! Azonnal!_

– Úgy lesz. 

– Akkor nincs más dolgom, mint hogy elkezdjek tudakozódni Miss Lovegood felől. Elmondom majd, hogy mit tudtam meg, bár feltételezésem szerint a távollétének semmi köze nincs Voldemorthoz. 

– Reméljük – mond Harry és megborzongott. Igazán hálás volt, amikor egy másik gondolatnak sikerült kitörölnie Luna megkínzott, vérző, vagy egyenesen mozdulatlanul fekvő testének képét a fejéből. – Ohó, de nem csak ennyi a dolgod. Azt hiszem, megértem, miért nem beszéltél mostanáig a tűkről, de van esetleg bármi más fontos dolog, amit tudnom kellene? Mert akkor szeretném, ha elmondanád, jó? 

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézett rá, olyan sokáig, hogy az már meg is adta a választ a kérdésre, mielőtt egy szót szólt volna. 

Úgy tűnt, erre ő maga is rájött. Amikor végül megszólalt, a szavak érdesen törtek fel:

– Igen... van még valami, Harry. 

Ahogy ezt kimondta, Harry hátgerincén végigfutott a hideg.

– Velem kapcsolatos? 

– Velem. – Piton mély lélegzetet vett, mintha ezzel erősítené meg magát. – De te is érintett vagy. Azzal függ össze, amit a Mardekár-Griffendél meccs előtt hallottál meg, és tartok tőle, hogy ez lehet az igazi ok, amiért elvesztetted az emlékeidet. 

– Azt hittem, hogy a gurkóütés miatt. 

– Az csak a fizikai oka volt – mondta Piton, és a hangja addigra már szinte recsegett. 

– És az igazi ok ez a dolog lehet, amit meghallottam? De hát mi az? 

– Ez egy hosszú történet. – Piton haja meglebbent, ahogy megrázta a fejét. – Olyan sokszor próbáltam magamban elmondani, de most mégsem tudom, hogy hol kezdjem. 

– Az elején – mondta egyszerűen Harry. 

Piton megint ránézett egy pillanatra, azután biccentett, és elkezdte, ahogy Harry kérte.

 **\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harminchetedik fejezet: 

_A kaméleon_

\----------------------------------------------------– 

– Azzal ugye tisztában vagy, hogy én valaha halálfaló voltam – kezdte Piton rekedten. – Erről már beszélgettünk, bár... nem olyan mélységig, mint kellett volna. Sok dolgot tettem, amit mélységesen megbántam, de... 

Félbehagyta, mert Harry oldalra hajtotta a fejét, és megdörzsölte a tarkóját, ahol egy makacs, éles, és hasogató fájdalom kezdődött. 

– Jól vagy? 

– Igen. Csak megfájdult a fejem. 

Piton összehúzta a szemét. 

– Már akkor is fájt, amikor lejöttél? 

– Nem...

– Akkor se, amikor a tűkkel kapcsolatos dologról hallottál? 

– Nem. Miért? 

A férfi szeme még jobban összeszűkült. 

– Úgy tűnik, hogy a feszültség okozza. Azok az inak, amiket dörzsölsz, nagyon feszülnek?

Harry bólintott, és Piton felsóhajtott. 

– Már rég rá kellett volna jönnöm erre. Utólag már világos. Észrevetted, hogy mindig akkor fájdul meg a fejed, amikor szóba kerül a halálfaló múltam? Devonban is így volt, többször is, ha jól emlékszem. 

– Igazán? Én... – Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete. – Ó, hűha, azt hiszem, igazad van. Ha csak rágondolok, hogy mit kellett tenned... Jaj, inkább mégse gondolok rá. A fenébe is, ez fáj! El kell terelnem róla a gondolataimat! Mit sütsz kis szűcs... ááá, nem tudok nem gondolni rá! 

– Egy gyerekmondóka valószínűleg nem elég hatásos ilyen helyzetekben. – mondta Piton kifejezetten komoran. 

Harry a fejét fogta, és úgy szorította, mintha ki akarná préselni belőle a fájdalmat, de sikertelenül. 

– Talán mégse kellene elmondanod ezt a történetet. 

Piton tétovázott egy kicsit, de a tekintete semmiféle érzelmet nem árult el, aztán megrázta a fejét. 

– Attól tartok, hogy hosszú távon ez csak még rosszabb lenne. Egyértelmű, hogy már úgyis tudod a lényegét annak, amit mondanom kell. Az elméd megpróbálja megakadályozni, hogy megint tudatossá váljon előtted ez az ismeret. De ez a harc, ami benned dúl... ennek véget kell vetni bármi áron. 

Harry kapkodni kezdte a levegőt.

– Nem lehet annyira rossz, bármit is tettél. 

Piton erre nem válaszolt, csak ennyit mondott:

– Azt hiszem, most indokolt valami erős bájital, ami hatékonyabb az általános fejfájás csillapító főzetnél. _Invitó... Kalapácskorall főzet!_

– Kalapács...? – nyöszörgött Harry. – Ez rosszul hangzik! 

– Ezt használják a legerősebb fejfájásokra, beleértve azokat a migréneket, amik annyira legyengítik az embert, hogy az egyetlen egyéb gyógymód egy altató bűbáj – mondta Piton, miközben elkapta a felé lebegő kicsi palackot. Harry látása addigra elhomályosult, és a fájdalom hullámokban söpört végig rajta, mert akárhogy is küzdött ellene, állandóan arra a szörnyűségre gondolt, amit Piton tehetett annak idején. Alig látott, de még így is észrevette, hogy Piton keze egy kicsit remeg, ahogy felé nyújtja a palackot. 

Harry próbálta elvenni, de csak másodszorra sikerült, és már eszébe sem jutott azon aggódni, hogy milyen íze lehet. 

– Az egészet? 

– Igen. 

Harry olyan gyorsan felhajtotta, hogy nem is érezte az ízét, azután egy ideig még masszírozta a fejét, amíg a fejfájás enyhülni nem kezdett. Amikor végre megszűnt, Harry döbbenten nézett fel. 

– Egyáltalán nem érzem a fejem. 

– Azt hiszem, épp ez volt a cél. 

– Nem, úgy! A kezemmel sem érzem! 

Piton alig észrevehetően megvonta a vállát, miközben leült egy közeli székre. 

– Ez az egyetlen mellékhatás. Minden visszatér a régibe, miután aludtál hat órát, habár remélem, hogy a fejfájás addigra igazából is el fog múlni. – Harry értetlenkedő tekintetét látva megmagyarázta: – A fejfájásod jelenleg is tart még, csak egyszerűen nem tudod érezni. 

– Ó! Hát, tudom, hogy szeretnéd, ha magától értetődőnek venném ezeket a dolgokat, de azért köszi. 

Piton biccentett. 

– A halálfaló tetteidről akartál mesélni. – Most már maga Harry ösztönözte. Nehéz volt kimondania a szavakat, mintha nem igazán akarná elhinni, hogy ezek a dolgok valóban megtörténtek. Ettől a hangja rekedt maradt, de legalább a fejfájást már nem érezte. Habár ez így is elég rossz volt, olyan érzés, mintha feje se lenne. 

– Igen – ismerte el Piton, és az ő hangja is épp olyan rekedt volt. – Amikor beleegyeztem, hogy megbélyegezzenek a Sötét Jeggyel, elég fanatikusan megvetettem a muglikat és a mugliszületésűeket. Ez törvényszerű volt, mert a beavatásom néhány igazán rettenetes dologgal járt, és mivel az aranyvérű filozófia téved... túlságosan magas árat fizettem érte. De ez az ár... nem tartozik ehhez a történethez. Amit mesélni akarok az egy... későbbi eseménnyel függ össze. 

Harry bólintott: 

– Nekem, tudod, voltak azok a látomásaim. Pontosan el tudom képzelni, hogy mikre ad utasítást a híveinek, vagy, hogy miket tesz velük... 

– Ez nem olyasmi, amit el tudnál képzelni. – Piton megköszörülte a torkát. – Ez a történet, enyhén szólva igen bonyolult, de nincs benne az a fajta pusztítás, amire számítasz. Tudod, amikor befogadtak a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába, szinte azonnal utasított, hogy kezdjek el új bájitalokat kidolgozni neki. Tulajdonképpen ez volt az, ami valamiféle felmentést adott nekem. Képes voltam meggyőzni, hogy „tiszta kezekre" van szükségem ahhoz, hogy hatékonyan tudjam elkészíteni azokat a bájitalokat, amiket megrendelt tőlem. Ez azt jelentette, hogy már nem vehettem részt azokban a brutális kínzásokban, amelyekért annyira rajong, bár így is kénytelen voltam végignézni őket. 

Harry pislogott. Furcsa volt, hogy ezt sem érezte.

– És, gondolom, lefogtad az embereket. 

– Olykor – mondta alig hallhatóan Piton. Az önkéntelen bólintása azonban mindent elmondott. Azután úgy tűnt, hogy összeszedte magát. – Akkor szerencsésnek tartottam magam. Az után, ami a beavatásomkor történt, többé már nem vágytam az erőszakra, még a mugliszülöttek iránti sem, akiket annyira megvetettem. De természetesen nem igazán voltam szerencsés. Olyan dolgokat kellett főznöm, amikről nem szívesen beszélek, még neked sem. Ördögi mérgeket. Kínvallató keneteket... így az, amelyik azt a katasztrófát okozta, ami a lelkemen szárad, teljesen ártatlannak tűnt, ezekkel összehasonlítva. „Főzz nekem egy Animágus italt, Perselus" parancsolta a Sötét Nagyúr nem sokkal az után, hogy a szolgálatába léptem. A többi dologgal összehasonlítva, amiket rendelt tőlem, ez olyan... ártalmatlannak tűnt. 

_Tényleg elég ártalmatlannak hangzik,_ gondolta Harry. _De persze nem lehetett az._

– Ami segít valakinek megtalálni az alakját? – _De ilyesmi nem lehetséges, különben McGalagony nekünk is adott volna belőle. Hacsak nem titkos még mindig ez a bájital..._

– Nem. Egy már létező Animágust tesz képessé arra, hogy ideiglenesen felvegyen egy másik alakot. 

_Ez még mindig nem hangzik annyira rosszul._

– Nem tudtam, hogy kinek szánja – folytatta Piton, és még jobban Harry felé fordult. – El kell hinned, hogy nem tudtam! A Sötét Nagyúr csak annyit mondott, hogy... 

– Voldemort – szólt közbe Harry, olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak lehet. Piton nyilvánvalóan szenvedett a történet mesélése közben, és Harrynek ez nem tetszett. A szíve mélyén tudta, hogy alig néhány hete ez nem nagyon érdekelte volna, de most igen, és bármilyen szörnyű dolgot tett is Piton a bájitalával, Harry nem akarta hallani, hogy megint kimondja a „Sötét Nagyúr"-at. – Nevezd őt Voldemortnak. Többé már nem vagy a szolgája. 

– Nem, nem vagyok az – mondta Piton és mély levegőt vett. – Igazad van. 

De mást nem mondott, talán mert képtelen volt rá. 

– Tehát megfőzted ezt az Animágus-italt – biztatta Harry. – És aztán? 

– Néhány tucatnyi adagot főztem – sóhajtott ismét Piton, hátradőlve a székében, és az ujjbegyeit úgy csapkodta egymáshoz az arca előtt, mint aki mélyen el van merülve az emlékeiben. – Azután javarészt el is feledkeztem róla, mivel a … mivel Voldemort egy sereg egyéb feladattal bízott meg. 

– Nem telt bele egy év, hogy ráébredjek az aranyvérű elmélet következetlenségére és ostobaságára. Voldemort elkezdte öldösni azokat, akiket vérárulóknak nevezett, habár egy tökkelütött is láthatta, hogy az aranyvérűek már így is túlságosan kevesen vannak. Elkezdtem kutatni, ahogyan csak egy bájital szakértő tud, és felfedeztem, hogy nincs is olyan, hogy aranyvérű varázsló, legalábbis abban az értelemben nincs, ahogy a vérfanatikusok értik. Nehéz volt elismerni, hogy ilyen hatalmas hibát vétettem, de szembe kellett néznem vele. Küzdöttem, hogy ne kelljen elfogadnom, de végül elmentem Albushoz, és bizonyos körülmények között bocsánatért könyörögtem. 

– Bizonyos körülmények között? 

Piton megvonta a vállát. 

– Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy teljesen engedjem le a pajzsomat, és szabad hozzáférést engedjek neki az elmémhez. Úgy látszik, mindig tudta, hogy okklumentálok. Látta, hogy a döntésem őszinte, de ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ő nem oldozhat fel engem. Csak én tudom ezt megtenni, és csakis bűnhődésen keresztül. Ahogy addig segítettem a... Voldemortot, hogy valóra váltsa a terveit, mostantól annak kell szentelnem magam, hogy ellene dolgozzak, máskülönben az „újdonsült emberségem", ahogy nevezte, csak elméletinek bizonyulna. Úgyhogy elkezdtem a kettős ügynök életet, hogy ezt a mugli kifejezést használjam. 

Hirtelen mélyen belenézett Harry szemébe.

– Úgy kellett tennem, mintha Albus után kémkednék, miközben csak annyi információt juttathattam Voldemortnak, ami hihetővé tette a színjátékot. Részt kellett vennem a halálfaló találkozókon, úgy okklumentálnom Voldemorttal szemben, hogy soha ne gyanítsa: nem vagyok teljesen hűséges hozzá... ami azt jelenti, hogy el kellett hitetnem vele, hogy tud olvasni az elmémben, amikor pedig ez nem is volt igaz. – Bánatosan megrázta a fejét. – Mindent megtettem, ami tőlem telt, de biztosan voltak rések a pajzson, mert egy idő múlva elkezdtem úgy érezni, hogy valaki követ a kastélyban, miközben a napi tevékenységeimet végeztem. 

Harry beharapta az ajkát, a gesztus a legkevésbé sem volt hatásos, mivel nem is érezte. 

– Voldemort _tudta?_

– Semmi biztosat. – Piton haja lobogott, ahogy tagadólag megrázta a fejét. – De gyanakodott. Talán mert az általam szállított információk gondosan meg voltak válogatva, hogy olyan kevés kárt okozzanak a mi oldalunknak, amilyen keveset csak lehet. Talán mert a Rendnek, aminek akkorra már én is tagja voltam, túl sok sikeres akciója volt. Azonnal tájékoztattam Albust, hogy fokozott óvatosságra van szükség, de csak akkor egyszer voltam biztos benne, hogy a fantomom nem figyeli a kommunikációt. 

Harry bólintott, a kezei ökölbe szorultak a feszültségtől. 

– Valószínűleg akkor kezdtél paranoiássá válni... 

Pitonnak nem tetszett a megfogalmazás.

– Csak megfelelő lépéseket tettem – javította ki. – Kétszer olyan óvatos lettem, vigyáztam rá, hogy kifele hűségesnek látsszak, hogy mindent, amit mondok, vagy teszek, ennek fényében lehessen értelmezni. Azt is jelentettem Voldemortnak, hogy „a Roxfortot irányító vén bolond" valószínűleg minden, önmagam megkedveltetésére irányuló erőfeszítésem ellenére sem bízik meg bennem teljesen, mert úgy tűnik, hogy figyeltet. Ő csak nevetett és gratulált, hogy ennyire körültekintő vagyok, azután megparancsolta, hogy semmit se tegyek, amivel megakadályoznám, hogy „Dumbledore kémje" megfigyelhessen. Ezt azzal magyarázta, hogy Dumbledore akkor tudná, hogy titkolni valóm van. 

– De ez azt jelentette, hogy el kellett viselned, hogy Voldemort kémkedjen utánad! 

– Okos ő, a maga őrült módján – dörmögte Piton. – Ráadásul azt sem kockáztathattam, hogy olyan benyomást keltsek, mintha maga Voldemort előtt lenne rejtegetni valóm. Valószínűleg tudta, hogy eltöprengtem azon, hogy a kém nem az övé-e véletlenül. 

– Még jó, hogy megitattad velem azt a főzetet – mondta hirtelen Harry. – Azt hiszem, hogy most eléggé zsonghat a fejem. Igazad volt, amikor azt mondtad, hogy ez kissé bonyolult. 

– Még nem is értünk az igazán összetett részhez. A legrosszabb részhez, Harry. – Piton megdörzsölte az orra oldalát. – Végül felfedeztem egy kaméleont az egyik sarokban leselkedni, majd utánam sietni, amikor arrébb mentem. Majdnem ugyanolyan árnyalatú volt, mint a kövek, és a sötét szegletekben kapaszkodott meg, de amint tudtam, hogy mit keressek, tudtam, hogy mikor figyel. 

– Egy Animágus volt? – kérdezte Harry, Rita Vitrolra gondolva. – De kinek van kaméleon alakja... aha! 

– Látom, összeraktad – mondta komoran Piton. – Ahogyan akkor én. Azonnal rájöttem, hogy a kaméleon nagy valószínűséggel egy halálfaló, és biztosan nagyon jól ismerem, ezért van szüksége az alakmódosító bájitalra. Voldemort nem akarta, hogy felismerjem a rám állított kémet. Természetesen elmondtam mindent Albusnak, és eldöntöttük, hogy a legjobb amit tehetünk az adott helyzetben az, ha gondoskodunk arról, a kaméleon lássa, ahogy eljátszom a hűséges halálfaló szerepét. És ez volt _az_ a döntés... – Piton megborzongott. 

– Nem értem. 

– Nem is vagyok biztos abban, hogy szeretném, ha értenéd – hunyta le szemeit a férfi. – De tudom, hogy szükséges. Már réges-rég meg kellett volna értened. 

Harry kinyújtotta a kezét és megpaskolt Piton térdét. 

– Minden rendben lesz, Perselus. Ez a'sszem olyan, mint... mint a hányás. Sokkal jobban fogod érezni magad, amint kint van, bármi legyen is. 

– Azt kétlem – nézett rá ismét Piton. – De ez nem arról szól, hogy én jobban érezzem magam. Arról szól, amit szerintem hallanod kell, hogy meggyógyulhass. Tehát annak idején... továbbra is láttam a kaméleont és nem vettem róla tudomást, kivéve, hogy eljátszottam, hogy Albus után kémkedek, hogy a „hűségem" igazolható legyen. Nem sokkal később Albus a tudomásomra hozta, hogy egy leendő tanárt készül meghallgatni Roxmortsban, és ez kiváló lehetőség volna, hogy lássanak a „kulcslyukon át hallgatózni", hogy így mondjam. – Piton hangja elcsuklott. – A kérdéses jelentkező soha semmi figyelemre méltót nem tett az életében, így, bár egy híres jós ük-ük-ükunokája volt, sem Albus, sem én nem gondoltuk, hogy a meghallgatás bármi egyebet jelentene a puszta formalitásnál. 

A nagy egész olyan hirtelen állt össze Harry fejében, hogy szinte hallotta, ahogy kattan.

– Trelawney! 

– Igen – mondta egyszerűen Piton, majd elhallgatott, mintha egy robbanást várna. 

– _Te_ voltál az ajtón kívül... 

– És az az átkozott kaméleon. 

_Ó. Igaza van. Tehát nyilvánvalóan folytatása is van a történetnek._

– Vagyis amikor Trelawney elnyöszörögte a jóslatot... 

– Mindketten hallottuk. – Piton ujjai a szék karfáját szorították. – Amint Albus rájött, hogy a nő tényleg egy igazi jóslatot mond, átrohant a szobán, hogy „megzavarjon" engem. Ez volt a jel, hogy azonnal menjek el, és ne kelljen többet hallanom. Mert természetesen így, hogy a kaméleon _utánam_ kémkedett, nem volt kérdéses, hogy el kell mondanom, amit hallottam. 

_Nem volt kérdéses... Nem volt kérdéses... nem volt kérdéses..._

– És elmondtad a jóslatot Voldemortnak – mondta Harry, a hangja olyan fakó volt, amilyennek még soha nem hallotta. – Te... a Rend tagja voltál. És mégis elmondtad neki. Te vagy az oka, hogy meghalt az anyám. És az apám. És hogy olyan emberekkel kellett felnőnöm, akik... – Harry elfordította az arcát. Nem tudta elviselni, hogy Piton sírni lássa. Piton, aki ezt tette vele. 

És azután örökbe fogadta. 

Harry dühösen dörzsölte meg a szemét, és megpróbálta visszanyelni a könnyeit. Hülyeség sírni, nem igaz? Egy örökkévalóság óta tudja, hogy az édesanyja és az apja halottak, és majdnem ugyanolyan régóta tudja azt is, hogy Vernon és Petúnia nem akarták betölteni a helyüket. 

– Igen – krákogta Piton. – Elmondtam neki. Én tettem ezt veled. 

Harry szipogott, azután bosszúsan gondolt arra, hogy észre se venné, ha folyna az orra. A biztonság kedvéért beletörölte az inge ujjába, mert Pitontól nem akart zsebkendőt kérni. Vagy bármi más. 

– Hogy tehetted? 

Piton nagyot sóhajtott.

– Mert mindenképpen megtudta volna. 

Harry hirtelen Pitonra nézett, most az sem érdekelte, hogy az arca nedves, vagy a szemei pirosak.

– A kaméleon! 

– Igen. – Piton nyelt egyet. – Ha gyorsabban gondolkodom, akkor abban a pillanatban megölöm a kaméleont. De abban a kavarodásban, hogy Albus „felfedezett" az ajtónál, mindkettőnk elöl megszökött, és eltűnt. Albus visszament, hogy hallja a jóslat többi részét, azután azonnal megkeresett. Harry... mindketten egyetértettünk abban, hogy jelentenem kell azt a részt, amit a kaméleon meghallott. Ha másképp teszek, az a Rendnek egy kémjébe kerül, mivel ha Voldemort megtudná, hogy visszatartok információkat, soha többé nem bízná rám a titkait. És a Rend semmit nem nyerne a kém elveszítésével, mivel Voldemort mindenképpen hallani fogja a jóslatot. 

– Eeegen – mondta Harry, és visszanyeldekelt valami gusztustalant, ami a gyomrából tört fel. – De... mi lett volna, ha... – Megadóan roggyantak meg a vállai. – Eeegen. Ezt megértem. Csak olyan... nem is tudom. Nehéz... megállni, hogy ne nevezzelek egyszerűen seggfejnek, és még finom voltam. 

Piton kifejezéstelen arccal bólintott, a pillantása is élettelen volt.

– Megértem. 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Mégis belátom, hogy a kaméleon miatt nem lett volna sok értelme megpróbálni eltitkolni az információt. 

– És a Rend mindent megtett, hogy megvédje a családodat. – Piton összeszorította a fogait. – A _Fidelius_ lett volna a megoldás erre a dologra. 

– Igen, ha a szüleim nem cserélnek titokgazdát az utolsó pillanatban. Sirius soha de soha nem árulta volna el őket, de az a _patkány..._

Egy rettenetes arckifejezés torzította el Piton vonásait egy pillanatra, amely még élesebben hatott a korábbi élettelen arckifejezése után. Harry fejében egy újabb elem kattant a helyére.

– Patkány? – ráncolta homlokát Harry. – Pettigrew egy Animágus! Hát ezért mondtad, hogy higgyem el, nem tudtad, kinek szánta a főzetet... 

– Csak jóval az után tudtam meg, hogy bármit is számított volna – hajtotta hátra a fejét Piton a szék támlájára. – Lényegében nem sokkal a Trimágus Tusa katasztrofális vége után. Voldemort megdicsérte Pettigrew-t valami galád szolgálatért, amit végrehajtott. Megpaskolta a fejét és lágyan a „kicsi kaméleon"-jának nevezte. Akkor... akkor már tudtam. 

Harry összeszorította a fogait, de ez semmiféle enyhülést nem okozott, hiszen nem is érezte.

– Végig Voldemort embere volt. 

– Ha tudtuk volna, hogy ő a kaméleon, minden másképp alakul. 

– De neked tudnod kellett volna! – mondta Harry. – Tudnod kellett volna! 

– Én még azt sem tudtam, hogy Pettigrew egy Animágus, azt meg végképp nem, hogy neki szánta Voldemort a bájitalt. Nem tudtam, hogy ő is halálfaló, Harry. Akkor még nem. 

_Hát persze, hogy nem. Senki nem tudta. Dumbledore még Siriusról sem tudta akkor, hogy Animágus, nem hogy Pettigrew-ról. Úgyhogy semmi okuk nem volt gyanakodni arra, hogy ő lehet a kaméleon, egyáltalán semmi._

_Bárcsak... bárcsak Piton, vagy Dumbledore tudta volna, hogy Pettigrew egy Animágus_ , gondolta komoran Harry. _Talán akkor valamelyiküknek eszébe jutott volna, hogy ő is lehet a kaméleon. Talán alaposabban figyelték volna. Talán észrevettek volna valami gyanúsat, és figyelmeztethették volna a többieket a Rendben, hogy válogassák meg, mit mondanak a közelében._

_Talán a szüleim kétszer is meggondolták volna, hogy titokgazdát cseréljenek._

_Talán.. talán... talán..._

Harry kihúzta magát, és megszédült egy kicsit. Nem tudta, hogy a sokktól, vagy attól, hogy még mindig nem érezte a fejét a nyakán. Valószínűleg mindkettő miatt, nem mintha ez számított volna. 

– Gondolkodnom kell – mondta, és egy pillanatra Pitonra tekintett. Nem tudott tovább rá nézni, mindezeket tudva ez is megerőltető volt. 

Még ha tudta is, hogy a férfinak nem igazán volt más választása, akkor is nehéz volt. 

Voltaképpen lehetetlen. 

Helyette a kőfalat nézte, bár nem igazán látta azt. Az elméjében zajló képek túl erősek voltak ahhoz, hogy rajtuk kívül bármi mást is lásson. Egy sötét hajú férfi egy ajtó előtt lehajolva a kulcslyukon leselkedik... Egy vörös hajú nő, aki nem akar félre állni... És egy másik férfi, aki már holtan fekszik, a zöld fény még mindig ott ragyog körülötte, mint egy képzeletbeli fényudvar... Bár Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy valóban ilyennek látszottak-e a dolgok. Hogy nézhetett ki James Potter, amikor belehalt a hiábavaló erőfeszítésbe, hogy megvédje a családját? 

És mit gondolna arról, hogy Perselus Piton fogadja örökbe a fiát, amikor pont Piton volt az, aki elmondta a jóslatot Voldemortnak? 

De... Harry tudta, hogy az apja mit gondol az örökbefogadásról. Sirius elmondta, és ő bízott Siriusban. Sirius azt mondta, hogy James elfogadta a dolgot. Még össze is kapott Siriusszal, amiért ő meg ostobán fogadta a dolgokat. Most már maga Sirius sem bosszankodik miatta, Harry ezt is megtudta, mióta használta azokat a párszaszó-cukorkákat, és megint működésre bírta a tükröt. Azokat a párszaszó cukorkákat, amiket _Piton_ javasolt. Ami csak egy dolgot jelenthet:

– A szüleim nem tudják, igaz? – kérdezte a falat bámulva. – Nem tudják, hogy te voltál az, hogy miattad haltak meg. 

– Azt hiszem nem. – Piton beismerése csak egy rekedt suttogás volt. – Habár volt, amikor magam is ettől féltem. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy Voldemort elmondta-e Luciusnak, például. És mivel Lucius halott... de úgy tűnik, hogy vagy nem tudja, vagy nem találkozott a szüleiddel, hogy ezzel gúnyolja őket. 

Harry gyorsan végiggondolta. 

– És mégis engedted, hogy a tükrön keresztül beszéljek a halottakkal. Miért? Először nem tudtad, hogy a szüleim nem tudnak eljönni, igaz? És azt sem, hogy képesek-e leleplezni téged. 

Piton furcsa hangot adott ki, mintha félrenyelt volna, de amikor Harry vetett feléje egy gyors pillantást, az arca olyan volt, mintha kőből vésték volna. 

– Annyira szerettél volna beszélni velük... és úgy gondoltam, hogy a keresztapáddal kapcsolatban is szükséged van a lezárásra. Nem volt sem test, sem temetés, és bűntudatod volt a történtek miatt, bár Bellatrix volt a felelős. Néha beszéltél erről, de legtöbbször a szemedben láttam. 

_Piton habogása sokat elárul,_ gondolta Harry. Elgondolkodott, hogy látta-e valaha is ilyennek a férfit. De, természetesen, ezt nem igazán tudta. 

– És, csak ezért, ilyen nagy kockázatot vállaltál? 

– Azt gondoltam, hogy minimális a kockázat – ismerte be Piton. – Szinte biztos, hogy Lucius _téged_ gúnyolt volna ki ezzel, ha tudomása van róla. És azt gyanítottam, hogy a túlvilágon van valamiféle elkülönítés a jók és a gonoszok között. De ennek ellenére, amióta csak rávetted a tükröt, hogy engedelmeskedjen a varázserődnek, azzal a félelemmel éltem, hogy ez az igazság valahogy közénk áll. 

– Akkor miért nem mondtad el te magad nekem? – kiáltotta Harry, és hirtelen annyira tombolni kezdett benne a harag, hogy száguldva Piton elé perdült, és fölé tornyosulva ordított rá, miközben a férfi mereven ült a székében. – Nem gondoltad, hogy jogom lenne tudni? Nem gondoltad, hogy ez olyasmi, amiről tudnom kellene? Talán még az örökbe fogadás előtt? 

Az utolsó mondatot olyan hangosan üvöltötte, hogy visszhangzott tőle a szoba, de Piton még csak össze se rezzent. Komoran nézett fel Harryre, majd megrázta a fejét. 

– Olyan réginek tűnt és olyan távolinak. Szinte, mintha valaki mással történt volna. És mégis mikor mondtam volna el neked, Harry? Amikor átjárt a kétségbeesés, mert elveszítetted a varázserődet, és egyébként sem voltál még a fiam? Amikor a vaksággal kellett megküzdened? Amikor megértettem, hogy soha nem tapasztaltad, milyen az, ha számíthatsz egy felnőttre? – Piton lehunyta a szemét. – Amikor már úgy éreztem, hogy elrendeződtek a dolgok közöttünk, már úgy tűnt, késő. Hogy akkor már nem tudnád megbocsátani, hogy olyan sokáig vártam. 

– Tényleg túl sokáig vártál – mondta hidegen Harry. – Tudod, megbízhattál volna bennem. Hiszen nem azért mondtad el neki, mert még mindig halálfaló voltál, vagy mert megpróbáltad megöletni a szüleimet. Addigra már a Rendhez voltál hűséges, és a körülmények úgy alakultak, hogy nem volt más választásod. Azt gondoltad, hogy annyira hülye vagyok, hogy nem tudom felfogni ezt az apróságot? 

Piton nekitámasztotta a fejét a szék támlájának, minta a nyaka már alig tudná megtartani. 

– Gondolom, nem lep meg, ha azt mondom: nekem nehezen megy a bizalom. 

– Még a feltételezett fiaddal sem? 

Ezúttal határozottan észrevehető volt, hogy Piton összerezzen.

– Még vele sem. 

– Bíznod kellett volna bennem! 

Piton kinyitotta a szemét. 

– Igen, bíznom kellett volna. De most már késő ezen rágódni. Akkor... nem hiszem, hogy megérthetnéd, és nem, nem azért, mintha hülyének tartanálak. De te soha nem voltál apa. Túlságosan könnyű abban a hitben ringatni magunkat, hogy egy adott döntés a helyes. 

– Hát nem volt helyes – tette keresztbe a karjait Harry. – Egyáltalán nem volt az. És Dumbledore is tudta mindezt. Ha te nem is mondtad el nekem, neki rohadtul el kellett volna mondania. 

– Néha azt hittem, megteszi. – Piton mocorgott egy kicsit, mintha fel akarna állni a székről, de a még mindig fölötte tornyosuló Harrytől nem tudna. Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott ezen, majd hátrált egy lépést. – A rád gyakorolt befolyása megfogyatkozott azután a nehéz év után, amikor Voldemort látomásokat és álmokat küldött neked, és lehet, hogy ez az információ segített volna neki helyreállítani azt. Persze az én káromra, de szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy azt magyarázza nekem, hogy mindezt a felsőbbrendű jó érdekében... 

Piton hirtelen megrázta a fejét. 

– De rosszul ítéltem meg őt, ahogy sok minden mást is. Sokkal többre értékel téged egy egyszerű lépéselőnynél. Hirtelen megkaptad azt a családot, amelyre olyan régóta vágytál... 

– Nem _azt a_ családot kaptam meg – vágott közbe Harry. – Én az anyámat és az apámat akartam, vagy esetleg Weasley-éket! Nem egy olyan valakit, aki olyan dolgokért utálta az anyámat, amikről ő nem tehetett, és _engem_ is ugyanúgy utált éveken keresztül, gyűlölte az apámat, és valószínűleg több alkalommal kívánta a halálát, mint hogy számolni tudná... 

– Én nem...! – Piton hirtelen elhallgatott, ádámcsutkája jól láthatóan mozgott, ahogy nyelt egy nagyot. – Volt idő, amikor ez igaz volt. Nem fogom tagadni. De az átállásom után többé már nem, Harry. A Rend nem engedhette meg magának, hogy több varázslót veszítsen. Már önmagában ezért sem kívántam volna a halálát. De néha együtt kellett dolgoznom vele, és elkezdtem tisztelni őt... 

– Óóó, na ne! Mindennek tetejébe legalább ne _hazudj_ nekem! 

Piton szemei villantak egyet.

– Ez az igazság. Egy olyan igazság, amit egyszer már elmondtam neked. Nem rémlik semmi? 

– Amnéziám van, ha esetleg elfelejtetted volna! 

– Azt hittem, ha hallod az igazságot mindarról, ami azon az éjszakán történt, vissza fognak jönni az emlékeid! – Piton mereven nézett rá, a szemei ugyanúgy lángoltak, de most valahogy erősen összpontosított valamire. – Gondolkodj, Harry! Még mindig hiányzik az előző év az emlékeid közül, vagy esetleg fel tudsz idézni egy képet rólunk, a mardekáros öltözőben, közvetlenül a meccs előtt? 

_Kettőnkről?_ Harry gondolkodott, szorosan összezárta a szemeit is hozzá, de semmi nem ugrott be. 

– Amúgy sem tudom, hogyan láthatnám _saját magamat_ – mondta végül lebiggyedő ajakkal. – Ha emlékeznék rá, akkor is csak téged látnálak. És egyébként is, miért lettem volna a mardekáros öltözőben a mérkőzésem előtt? Tudom, hogy soha nem játszottam a mardekárban, épp úgy, ahogy azt tudom, hogy hazudtál azzal kapcsolatban, hogy tiszteled az apámat. Csak azt az egy dolgot nem tudom, hogy miért gondolod, hogy miután ilyen sok ideig rejtegetted az igazságot előlem, most el tudod nyerni a bizalmamat azzal, hogy ilyen hülye _hazugságokkal_ traktálsz _..._

Piton talpra ugrott, és olyan lendülettel rántotta elő a pálcáját, hogy csoda volt, hogy nem repült ki a kezéből. 

– _Invitó Veritaszérum!_

A laboratórium ajtaja kivágódott, egy kis palack lebegett ki odabentről, és csapódott Piton tenyerébe. 

– Három csepp – vicsorogta Piton. – A nyelven. Adagoljam én magamnak, vagy szeretnéd, ha tiéd lenne a megtiszteltetés? 

– Naná, mert hagynád, hogy beadjam neked az igazság-szérumot – gúnyolódott Harry. – Hagynád, hogy megkérdezzek bármit, amit csak szeretnék! Te, a Mardekár Ház vezetője! Ezt nem veszem be! 

– Te hülye! – kiabálta Piton. – Felajánlottam, hogy magamra veszek egy olyan esküt _, ami megölne_ engem, ha megszegném, és mindezt az irántad érzett szeretetem miatt. Biztosan kibírom, hogy válaszolnom kelljen néhány bugyuta kérdésre! 

Az eskü felemlítésétől Harry majdnem megadta magát. Majdnem meggondolta magát. _Majdnem._ Végül megkeményítette magát és arra koncentrált, amit eldöntött abban a pillanatban, amint meghallotta a Veritaszérum szót. Ez túl fontos volt. Pitonnak már rég el kellett volna mondani mindent a jóslatról, el kellett volna mondania mindent arról az éjszakáról. És nem tette meg. Harry válaszokat akart, és nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy azon töprengjen, ezúttal mit hagyott ki Piton. 

Úgyhogy igen, ezt most végigcsinálja. Még csak nem is rossz dolog, nem igaz? Maga Piton volt az, aki felvetette! 

– Nem így értettem – mondta Harry. – Arra gondoltam, hogy te mardekáros vagy, és jó vagy abban, hogy eltitkolj dolgokat. Kinézném belőled, hogy tartasz kéznél egy kis hamis Veritaserum-ot, olyat, amit meg is bűvöltél, hogy engedelmeskedjen a megidéző bűbájnak. Ha igazán hajlandó vagy bevenni az igazságszérumot, akkor olyat kell használnod, amiben én is bízom. 

Piton összeszorította a fogait és szinte sziszegte rajtuk keresztül:

– Akkor abból, amit Draco csórt el tőlem? 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Maradt egy kicsi belőle, de nem akarok kimenni, hogy idehozzam. Még csinálnál közben valamit. 

– Mondjuk főznék és lenyelnék egy kis ellenanyagot, ami nem is létezik? 

– Valahogy az az érzésem, hogy tartogathatsz még valamit az ingujjadban. 

– Mintha egy mugli bűvészt kegyeskednék utánozni. 

– Ez egy kifejezés.

Piton savanyú arccal válaszolt: 

– Tisztában vagyok vele. 

Harry oldalra döntötte a fejét. 

– Akkor, beszállsz a játékba? 

– Nekem nem kell _játszanom,_ én varázsló vagyok – mondta gőgösen Piton. – Mindazonáltal, igen. Hajlandó vagyok Veritaszérum hatása alatt válaszolni a kérdéseidre. 

– Biztos? – kérdezte kétkedve Harry. – Úgy is, ha tudod, hogy a bájital igazi? 

– Ez a szérum is igazi, te bolond gyerek. 

Harry most már úgy vélte, hogy valószínűleg tényleg az. De azért biztosra akart menni. Teljesen biztosra. 

És tudni akart néhány dolgot anélkül, hogy azon kelljen töprengenie, vajon mennyire tálalta Piton az igazságot halvány mardekáros-zöld fényben. 

Előhúzta a saját pálcáját, sokkal komótosabban, mint Piton, és határozott, parancsoló hangon mondta ki a szavakat: 

– _Invitó Veritaszérum a zoknis fiókomból!_

**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Harmincnyolcadik fejezet:**

_**A Térkép**_

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

Harry remegő kézzel döntötte meg a palackot, és sikerült három cseppet Piton kinyújtott nyelvére csöppentenie anélkül, hogy kilöttyentette volna a bájitalt. Figyelte, ahogy a cseppek feloldódtak férfi nyelvén, azután megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Most már... most már becsukhatod a szádat. 

Piton úgy tett, és az ádámcsutkája fel-alá mozgott, ahogy nyelt. 

Harry leült és várt. Semmi kedve nem volt fecsegni, és persze kérdéseket sem akart feltenni addig, amíg nem volt biztos benne, hogy a Veritaserum hatni kezd. Úgy látszott, Piton is érezte ezt, mert nem sürgette Harryt. 

Körülbelül öt perc múlva Harry úgy gondolta, elkezdheti. Dracónak soha nem tartott két percnél tovább, hogy a bájital hatása alá kerüljön. A biztonság kedvéért egy tesztkérdéssel akarta kezdeni, valami olyannal, amivel kapcsolatban Piton nem akarna őszinte lenni, sőt, olyannal, ami emlékezetébe idézné, mennyire gyűlölte mindig James Potter. 

– Miért nem használtál tisztítóbűbájt azon az alsónadrágon, amit aznap hordtál? Aznap, amikor az apám fejjel lefelé fellógatott? 

Piton kivicsorította a fogát, és tekintete szinte villámlott. 

Ez az arckifejezés valaha minimum ideges nyeldekelésre késztette Harryt, de most csodálkozva vette észre magán, hogy még csak nyugtalan se lett tőle. Valahogy tudta, hogy Piton, bármilyen dühös is legyen rá, nem ártana neki. Szándékosan legalábbis biztos nem. 

– Mert az anyám jóval azelőtt meghalt, hogy én abba a korba jutottam volna, amikor ilyesmit tanulnak – mondta Piton. – És az apám sem az a fajta volt, hogy ilyen földhözragadt dolgokat tanítson nekem. És mert nem számítottam rá, hogy fontos lenne, akár azon a bizonyos napon, akár bármelyik másikon, amíg az iskolában lakom. – Piton hevesen összeszorította az állkapcsát, és a fogai úgy megcsikordultak, mintha bármelyik pillanatban összeroppanhatnának, de a szavai mégis úgy törtek ki belőle, mint a géppuskagolyók: – És mert az igénytelen személyi higiénia egy fajta védekezés lehetett, nem mintha nálam működött volna, de azután megszoktam, és ha öt másodperc nyugalmat jelentett volna számomra, már megérte volna, mert... 

– Állj! – mondta Harry, és nyelt egyet, bár nem a félelemtől, csak... furán érezte magát, ahogy ezt hallgatta. Az elejét értettem, de aztán elvesztettem a fonalat. Ugyan Draco is össze-vissza fecsegett ilyenkor, de nem úgy, mintha... nem is tudom. 

– Örömmel – motyogta Piton. – Az összes ostoba kérdés közül, amit feltehettél volna, neked miért pont az apámmal kell kezdened? 

Eszembe se jutott. Az alsónadrággal kezdtem, ami persze hülyeség volt. Piton ötlete sokkal jobb. 

– Miért is ne? – vetette oda kihívóan. – Ha az apám vagy, miért ne kérdezhetnélek a tiédről? 

– Mert korábban már hosszasan beszéltünk róla – mondta Piton, és beletörődőn rogyott hátra a székében. 

– Tudod, hogy nem emlékszem rá. 

– Ezt most a legkevésbé sem tudom a mentségedre elfogadni.

Harry ellenkezni kezdett. 

– Na tessék, megint azt gondolod, hogy nem értem az árnyalatokat. Már rájöttem, hogy nem ő volt a legkedvesebb pacák a földön... szóval eszembe se jutna azt kérdezni, hogy tőle tanultad-e, hogyan kell jó apának lenni! 

– Merlin mentsen meg tőle – suttogta Piton. 

Ha Harrynek gyorsabban vág az esze, inkább lenyelte volna a nyelvét, mintsem engedte volna hogy a következő kérdés kicsússzon a száján:

– Ezt hogy érted? 

Piton megint összeszorította a fogait, és az ajkait annyira összepréselte, hogy arca már egy kőszoboréra hasonlított, de hiába, a bájital sokkal erősebb volt, mint az ő akarata, hogy megtagadja a választ. 

– Rendszeresen megerőszakolt. Kísérletezett rajtam, hogy növelje a saját művészi tehetségét, miközben szexuálisan kihasznált, felhasználva a testi és érzelmi kínjaimat, olyan sötét rítusokba terelve, amik – ahogy arról biztosított – határozottan eredményessé teszik a dolgot. Csak egy eszköz voltam neki, nem a fia! Hacsak megpillantottam őt, már remegtem a félelemtől, és... 

– Állj! – kiáltotta Harry sokkal hangosabban, mint korábban, és érezte, hogy lángol az arca. Igen, látta Piton apját seggfejként viselkedni abban a Merengő-emlékben, de soha nem képzelte volna, soha nem gondolta volna, hogy... _Jaj, Istenem!_ Hirtelen a Dursleykkel töltött gyerekkora nem is tűnik olyan rettenetesnek. 

Piton elfordította az arcát és a falat bámulta, és ezért Harry valahogy nem hibáztatta.

– Sajnálom. Én ezt... én ezt nem tudtam. 

– Egy részed tudta. Már beszéltünk róla. 

– De nem akartalak arra kényszeríteni, hogy beszélj róla. Én... tudom, hogy megkérdeztem, hogy „hogy érted", de csak reflexből, ez nem volt igazi kérdés... 

– A Veritaserum nem észleli a különbséget – mondta rekedten Piton, anélkül, hogy Harryre nézett volna. – Ha nem akarod tudni, akkor ne kérdezd meg! 

– Tényleg nem akartam, én nem... vagyis úgy értem, nem így... – végül feladta. – Nem tudom, hogy mit akartam.

– Ez szerfelett nyilvánvaló. 

– Na igen – köszörülte meg a torkát Harry. Azt kívánta, bárcsak soha nem kezdett volna bele ebbe. Mégis honnan vette, hogy joga van így kivallatni Pitont? Még Dracóval sem tett ilyet. Csak azért használta a Veritaserumot, hogy biztos legyen benne, valós mesét hall a hiányzó évéről, és azonnal abbahagyta a használatát, amint meggyőződött róla, hogy megbízhat Dracóban. 

Pont úgy, ahogy Pitonban bízik...

Csakhogy Piton _hazudott_ neki, legalábbis elhallgatott dolgokat. Már rég el kellett volna mondania a teljes igazságot. Ehelyett egyértelmű, hogy addig várt vele, amíg valami arra kényszerítette, hogy elmondja. 

Habár mi is volt ez a kényszer? Az a meggyőződés, hogy Harry nem fogja visszanyerni az emlékeit, amíg újra meg nem ismeri ezeket a dolgokat. Az a vágya, hogy azt tegye, ami Harrynek jó, még akkor is, ha korábban nem tette meg. 

Ugyanakkor, Piton nem úgy nőtt fel, és nem tanulta meg azt, amit bárki más. Az elején még nem tudhatta, hogy lehet tökéletes apa. Az a lényeg, hogy most már egyértelműen jobb apa, mint amikor úgy döntött, hogy nem beszél a kaméleonról, meg a többiről. 

És egyedül kellett rájönnie. Nem gondolhatott vissza az apjára, hogy kitalálja, hogyan bánjon a saját fiaival. 

Harry megborzongott, de azonnal uralkodott a remegésén, amint észrevette. Nem akarta, hogy Perselus azt higgye, undorodik. Vagyis nem úgy. Igazából több is volt, amit érzett, mint undor, de nem az iránt a férfi iránt, aki másfél méternyire ült tőle, és gránit merev arccal még mindig a falat bámulta. 

Nem, Harry csak... bármi is volt annak a neve, Piton átkozott apjának... Harry csak tőley undorodott.

De most már volt annyi esze, hogy ne tegye fel hangosan a kérdést.

Lassan kifújta a levegőt az orrán át, és megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy most mit is mondjon.

– Öhm, mit szólnál, ha... nem kérsz egy csésze teát, vagy ööö, egy kis bort, vagy... ?

– Nem! 

Mivel ez nyilvánvalóan igaz volt, Harry annyiban hagyta a dolgot, de belül megremegett kissé ennek az egyetlen szónak a csengésétől.

Néhány pillanatig néma csend telepedett a szobára, csak a kandallóban ropogó tűz hangja hallatszott. Azután Piton komoran megszólalt:

– Tedd fel a kérdéseidet. 

– Nem, azt hiszem, csak veled maradok, amíg...

– Azt mondtam, tedd fel a kérdéseidet! 

Harry nyelt egyet. Most már nem akarta, de tiszteletlen kölyök se akart lenni. Piton nem ezt érdemli. Még akkor sem, ha hibázott. Igazából mindent elkövetett, hogy helyrehozza a hibáit... legalábbis amikor azt hitte, hogy Harrynek erre van szüksége.

Habár ebben tévedett. Harrynek továbbra sem volt semmilyen emléke a mardekáros öltözőben lezajlott beszélgetésről.

– Ööö... – egy pillanatig nem is jutott eszébe, hogy mit akart kérdezni. Az Isten szerelmére, mi volt annyira fontos, hogy rávegye miatta az apját, hogy igazságszérumot igyon? Azután eszébe jutott, és attól hirtelen tízszer rosszabbul érezte magát. Most visszanézve, az a kérdés, ami ennyire kivetkőztette önmagából olyan... jelentéktelennek látszott. 

– Egyszer csak tisztelni kezdted James Pottert? 

– Igen – válaszolta Piton habozás nélkül, bár még mindig nem nézett Harryre. – Tisztelni kezdtem. Amikor együtt dolgoztunk a Rendben, beláttam, hogy felnőtt. Többé már nem volt az az arrogáns, meggondolatlan vadbarom, akinek megismertem. Ezek a jellemvonások természetesen a részei maradtak, de sikerült uralkodnia rajtuk, inkább durva tréfákon, semmint valódi rosszindulaton keresztül nyilvánultak meg. 

Amikor Piton grimaszolt egyet, Harry arra gondolt, tudja az okát. 

– Rajtad is elsütött néhány ilyen tréfát? – Egy kép villant az agyába, amitől legszívesebben jó keményen megcsapta volna az apját. Mármint... azt a másikat. – James nem fordított többé fejjel lefele, ugye? 

– Nem – rázta a fejét Piton. – Az olyan bugyuta tréfákat kedvelte, mint az ajtó fölé akasztott vizes vödör. Jobbára ártalmatlan, és egy egyszerű szárító bűbájjal kezelhető. 

– Akkor rendben.

– Nem, egyáltalán nincs rendben! – tört ki Piton. – Elmondok neked mindent, amit csak tudni szeretnél! _Tedd fel a kérdéseidet!_

– De hát én csak ennyit akartam tudni... 

– Mást is akartál! 

– Nem, nem akartam! 

Piton erre rápillantott, csak egy gyors szemvillanás volt, amit egy gúnyos vigyor kísért.

– Vagyis már emlékszel a hiányzó hónapjaidra? Kérdezz tőlem bármit! 

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. 

– Úgy érted, hogy pótolhasd a hiányzó foltokat? 

– Nem! – érezhető volt a hangjában a méltatlankodás. – Hogy le tudd győzni a habozást az emlékeidet illetően. Azt hittem, ha megtudod a szerepemet a szüleid halálában, akkor... de kell lennie valami másnak is, amit tudnod kell, és mivel kétlem, hogy még egyszer alávetem magam ennek... – a hangja elhalt, a végére alig volt erősebb egy rekedt suttogásnál. – Kérdezz, Harry! Bármit, amit tudni szeretnél. 

Harry úgy vélte, hogy nincs más semmi, legalábbis nem olyasmi, amire Piton gondol. 

De a visszautasítás sem tűnt jó ötletnek, úgyhogy törte a fejét, hogy mit is kérdezzen. Valamit, ami nem túl hétköznapi, mert Piton azt nem értékelné. 

Amikor eszébe jutott, olyan volt, mintha rátalált volna egy zárra, ami évek óta várta, hogy kinyissák.

– Miért viselkedtél olyan szörnyen velem, Perselus? Azon az első napon, és utána minden egyes órán, évről évre? Tudom, hogy elnézést kértél mindazért, és... elfogadom a bocsánatkérésedet, komolyan. De egyszerűen nem értem! Ha tényleg nem gyűlölted többé James Pottert, akkor... 

– De. Gyűlöltem – mondta kereken Piton. – Jobban gyűlöltem, mint bármikor életében. 

Harry értetlenül pislogott.

– De hát most mondtad, hogy nem! 

– Addig _tényleg_ nem, ameddig együtt dolgoztunk a Rendben, de később, amikor meghalt, és Lily is... – Piton sóhajtott, és szemét lehunyva a szék támlájának döntötte a fejét. – Most már sokkal jobban értem magam, mint akkor, Harry. Amikor mindketten meghaltak, mindkettőjüket utáltam. Csak James rossz tulajdonságait idéztem fel magamban... és elhiheted nekem, rengeteg volt belőlük, főleg fiatalabb korában. Minden igaz volt, amit valaha is mondtam róla: hiúság, elkényeztetettség, arrogancia. Azt mondtam magamnak, hogy sokkal kevésbé változott meg, mint gondoltam, és hogy előbb-utóbb a gonosz természete biztosan újra előjött volna. Most visszatekintve látom már, hogy mit csináltam. 

– Mit? 

Piton orrcimpái megremegtek, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét és merőn Harryre nézett. 

– Természetesen azt akartam hinni, hogy kiérdemelte a halált. Mert így az én bűntudatom enyhülni tudott.

– De hát neked nem volt választásod! – kiáltott fel Harry. – A kaméleon... Voldemort mindenképpen megtudta volna a jóslatot! 

– Az én választásom sok-sok hónappal az előtt megadatott, hogy elkezdtem főzni azt az ördögi kotyvalékot – sóhajtotta Piton. – Az, hogy egyáltalán létre tudott jönni egy olyan kaméleon, mindenképpen az én hibám volt. Én... csak úgy voltam képes eltemetni magamban azt, amit az apámmal tettem, hogy azt mondogattam magamnak, rettenetes személy volt, és megérdemelte, amit kapott. Fogat fogért. És amikor ismét megtörtént, már készen volt rá a receptem: James Potter biztosan megérdemelte a sorsát. És a végére ezt el is hittem. És amikor megérkeztél... – Piton kivicsorította a fogát és elhallgatott.

– Amikor megérkeztem...? – nógatta óvatosan Harry. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét az a rész, hogy Piton csinált valamit a saját apjával, de az előzmények ismeretében elég érthető volt, hogy micsodát. Nyilvánvalóan megölte. De nem fogja megkérdezni. Se most, sem soha. Azt kívánta, bárcsak egyáltalán ne is hozta volna szóba ezt a témát. – Mi történt, amikor megérkeztem? 

– A tökéletes másolata voltál – suttogta Piton. – Pont olyan, mint ő, ráadásul Lily szemeivel. Mintha mindketten kikeltek volna sírból, hogy ítélkezzenek felettem. De addigra már olyan könnyű volt számomra legyőzni a bűntudatomat. Végül is, már évek óta azt csináltam. Amikor megláttalak, csak fel kellett idéznem, milyen volt James ezek között a falak között. Egy vadbarom, aki minden egyes kínzást megérdemelt, amit csak el tudtam képzelni, csakhogy ő már nem volt itt. 

– Én viszont itt voltam. 

– Igen – mondta egyszerűen Piton. – Őt akartam bántani benned, különben talán téged láttalak volna, és eszembe jutott volna a másik James. Így aztán évekig félresöpörtem őt magamban, hogy ne kelljen szembenéznem... – megköszörülte a torkát. – Egy rossz embert megölni is elég nehéz, Harry, de megölni egy jó embert? Ez szinte... elviselhetetlen. 

Most már olyan sok minden értelmet nyert. Nem csak Piton akkori viselkedése, amikor Harry megérkezett, de a szidalmak sora is. A kendőzetlen gonoszság a mondataiban. Mindannak sokkal kevesebb köze volt Harryhez vagy Jameshez, mint Piton saját elmeállapotához. 

– De hát nem te ölted meg őt – mondta, és remélte, hogy nyugodt hangja hatásosabb lesz, mintha kiabálna. – Nem te tetted, Perselus. Amikor azt a bájitalt főzted, nem tudtad, hogy mi lesz a következménye. 

Egy fájdalmas mosoly jelent meg Piton szája sarkában.

– Ez teljesen igaz, ugyanakkor teljesen értelmetlen is. Azon az éjszakán, amikor elmentél a Minisztériumba, hogy megmentsd a keresztapádat, nem tudtad, hogy mi lesz a következménye, igaz? 

– Az más – vágta rá Harry, kissé elbizonytalanodva. – Tudnom kellett volna... 

– Mint azt, hogy mit okozhat egy elmebeteg kezében egy ilyen bájital? – Piton mosolya még keserűbb lett. – Én még azt se mondhatom, hogy jó szándékúan cselekedtem. Nem az álcám miatt csináltam, akkor még nem. Ízig-vérig halálfaló voltam, és amikor maszlagot szórtam a fűzfakéreg kivonatba, azt reméltem, hogy a lehetetlenre is képes leszek az uram kedvéért. 

– De ez akkor se ugyanaz...

– Persze, hogy nem ugyanaz, mivel én önszántamból találtam fel olyan főzeteket amikről tudtam, hogy szörnyűséges dolgokra fogják használni, míg te csak arra gondoltál, hogy segíts valakin, aki kedves számodra. 

Harry kinyitotta a száját, de azután szó nélkül becsukta. Értette, hogy Piton mit csinál, még értékelni is tudta, de... mégiscsak _más volt_ , ami a Minisztériumban történt. 

– Én... én hülye voltam – mondta végül. – Hermione még figyelmeztetett is, hogy az valószínűleg egy csapda! 

– Fiatal voltál – mondta gyengéden Piton. 

– Ahogy te is – vágott vissza Harry. – Te sem voltál sokkal idősebb nálam, igaz? 

– Elég idős voltam ahhoz, hogy több eszem legyen... 

– Ahogy én is – fonta keresztbe a karjait Harry. 

A férfi a fejét ingatta.

– Sirius Black nem hibáztat téged, Harry, ezt teljes bizonyossággal tudjuk. 

– Hát, én kétlem, hogy James hibáztat téged! Vagy hibáztatna, ha ismerné az egész történetet. – Nyelt egyet. – Perselus... értem, amit a főzetről mondtál, meg hogy már eleve nem kellett volna hozzá csatlakoznod, de... khm... ami az apáddal volt... szóval összezavartak a dolgok, amiken keresztülmentél! Én tudom, hogy az milyen érzés. És naná, valóban nagy hibát követtél el. De én azt is tudom, hogy _az milyen_. Fel kell hagynod az önostorozással! Mindent megtettél, amit tudtál, hogy jóvá tedd azt az éjszakát. 

Piton egyetértően biccentett.

– És mégis, a bűntudatom nem enyhül. 

– Az enyém se – mondta rosszkedvűen Harry. – Jó kis csapat vagyunk. 

– Talán így tudunk segíteni egymásnak gyógyulni. 

Harry sóhajtott. Egy része tiltakozott arra a gondolata, hogy többé ne érezzen bűntudatot. Egy másik része belátta, hogy az mennyire irracionális. Ettől úgy érezte, mintha valami másra kellene gondolnia, és ugyanakkor mintha túl rég beszélgetett volna Siriusszal.

– És mikor kezdted megint „nem utálni" Jamest? – kérdezte. – Mert most már nem utálod... ahogy látom. 

– Először elkezdtem gondoskodni rólad, aztán megszerettelek... – Piton vállat vont. – Voltaképpen te kényszerítettél rá, hogy elismerjem, milyen ember volt igazából a felnőtt James. A kapcsolatunk kezdetén beszélgettünk róla. Neheztelés nélkül. 

– A kezdetén? – kérdezte Harry, halványan elmosolyodva. 

– Ez persze egy viszonylagos időpont – ismerte el Piton. – De amikor végül beszélgettünk, mintha felhúzódott volna bennem valamiféle függöny, és szembekerültem a bűntudatommal, ahelyett, hogy hagytam volna, hogy a James iránti gyűlöletem elhallgattassa. És azután minél jobban megismertelek, annál inkább megláttam benned azokat a jó dolgokat, amiket az apádtól örököltél. 

– És tényleg soha nem akartál mesélni nekem a kaméleonról? 

– Hát még mindig nem érted? – kérdezte Piton, bár egyáltalán nem élesen. – Mindazon okokat leszámítva, amikről már beszéltem, képtelen voltam _kimondani_ az igazságot arról, hogy miért haltak meg a szüleid. Ha megteszem, akkor teljes egészében elismerem mindazt, amit éveken keresztül tagadtam. Nem csoda, ha olyan leleményes voltam abban, hogy okokat találjak arra, miért ne említsem a témát. 

– De elmondtad, amikor azt gondoltad, hogy ez gátolja az emlékezetemet. 

Piton bólintott. 

– A hallgatás melletti érveim semmissé váltak, amikor pont ez a hallgatás ártott neked. 

Harry gondolatban bólintott. Aztán valóságosan is bólintott, bár talán mégsem, mert csak a tarkójánál érezte. Ez valahogy nagyon kényelmetlen volt. 

– De szerintem azért kellett volna... Na eeegen, jó'van.

Piton hosszasan nézett rá.

– Valóban? 

– Úgy kell lennie – vont vállat Harry.

– És egyáltalán semmire nem emlékszel? 

Harry nyelt. 

– Öhm... nem. A korábbi dolgokból semmire. De eszembe jutott valami, ami azóta történt. Tisztáztuk a dolgot azzal a kandallópárkányon álló Piton serleggel kapcsolatban... – mutatott oda. – Én megkérdeztelek, hogy van-e még valami, amit tudnom kéne, te meg a fejedet ráztad. Ami nagyon megrázó... nézd, mondjuk megértem, de azért az durva, hogy rögtön az után hazudtál, hogy tisztáztuk a hazugságodat azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mikor is kaptad a serleget.

– Nem hazudtam. 

– És most megint azt teszed! – kiáltott fel Harry, és vadul gesztikulált a karjaival. – Már megint, ahogy akkor! 

– Nem – dőlt előre Piton. – Hallgass meg. Kérlek! 

Az utolsó szó elérte, hogy Harry leengedje a karjait. Nem tudta, hogy hányszor hallotta ezt Pitontól, de nem sokszor. 

– Nem válaszoltam a kérdésedre. 

– Mi van? 

– Nem válaszoltam. Megkérdezted, hogy van-e még valami, amit tudnod kellene, és persze, hogy volt. Megráztam a fejemet, de nem azt akartam jelezni, hogy _nem_. Inkább így ismertem be, hogy arról nem bírok beszélni. – Piton tekintete szinte átfúrta Harryt. – Ráadásul akkor még meg voltam győződve arról, hogy ha túl sokat mondunk el neked, akkor az örökre elzárhatja az emlékeidet, ahogy a jó..., ahogy dr. Goode mondta. Amiről... amiről most már úgy gondolom, hogy talán valóban igaz – fejezte be suttogássá halkult hangon. 

– De _valóban_ meg voltál róla győződve? – erőltette Harry. – Mert most úgy tűnik nekem, hogy azért ragaszkodtál annyira a doktornő tanácsához, hogy ne kelljen beszélned nekem a kaméleonról.

– Meg voltam győződve.

– Mert így akartad.

Piton csak bámult rá. 

– Ne legyen több hazugság közöttünk, Perselus – meredt vissza rá Harry. – Kérlek. 

Talán az a szó Piton számára is különleges jelentőséggel bírt, mert megtörten hajolt előre a széken.

– Mert így akartam – ismerte be mogorván, és félrenézett. 

– Nem is gondoltam, hogy olyan nagy memória-szakértő lettél volna – mondta Harry, és közben mosolygott, hogy enyhítse a hangulatot. 

– Mindazonáltal tisztelem a terapeutád véleményét, ez nem volt hazugság. 

– Tudom. Tényleg aggódsz, hogy igaza volt? Mert, tudod, az a kevés dolog, ami eszembe jutott, csak akkor ugrott be, amikor Draco adott egy kis háttérinformációt

– Mikor volt utoljára, amikor valami új jutott eszedbe? 

– Nem olyan rég – mondta Harry, és megpróbált úgy hangzani, mint aki ezt el is hiszi, holott igazából már egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt számára. – Mondjuk Karácsony előtt. 

– De előtte elég gyakran jutottak eszedbe új dolgok. 

– Elmeséltem? 

– A testvéred mondta. 

Harry ráharapott az ajkára. 

– Eeegen, gondoltam, hogy meg fogja említeni. Ti... öhm sokat beszélgettek rólam? Mármint, amikor nem vagyok jelen? 

– Általában az ellenkezője miatt szoktál panaszkodni – mondta Piton, és az arca olyan volt... majdnem olyan, mintha ez egy kedves emléke lenne. – Azt mondogattad, hogy a mi kettőnk beszélgetéseinek mindig az lett a vége, hogy Dracóról beszéltünk. 

– Ó! – Harry nem tudta, hogy erre mit mondjon. Igazából az egész beszélgetéstől valahogy olyan... furán érezte magát. Talán a stressz miatt. Előbb Luna, azután ezek a hírek... Luna! – Érdeklődhetnénk Flitwicknél megint? _Kérlek!_

Piton gyorsan bólintott, és felállt, hogy elővegyen egy csipetnyi hopp-port. 

Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét. 

– Még mindig semmi hír – mondta végül Piton, felemelkedve a térdelésből. 

– Egyáltalán semmi? 

– Egyáltalán semmi. 

– _Semmilyen_ információja nincs róla? 

Piton vetett rá egy oldalpillantást. 

– Nincs.

– Szóval semmi... – mondta reményvesztetten Harry. 

– Csak az én kissé „dilis" viselkedésemre kérdezett rá – mondta szárazon Piton. 

– Ó! 

– A legvalószínűbb, hogy a kisasszony egyszerűen késik – tette hozzá Piton megnyugtatóan. – Gyanítom, a tulipánorrú tibeti nagybrincsek után kutat. 

– Létezik olyan? 

– Nem. Pont azért késik. 

Harry mosolyogni próbált.

– Aha. Én csak... na ja. 

– Szívesen ajánlanék valami nyugtatót, de azt hiszem, nem lenne bölcs dolog a Kalapácskorall kivonattal keverni. – Piton elhallgatott, mintha gondolkodna egy pillanatig. – Szólsz, ha reggel visszatér a fejfájásod, ugye?

Szép! Hat óra alvás után! 

– Nem hiszem, hogy tudok majd aludni, de igen, szólok. Hát akkor... jó éjszakát. 

– Nem arra akartam célozni, hogy ideje menned. Sőt, ha szeretnél itt maradni, amíg a híreket várjuk, a szobád természetesen a rendelkezésedre áll. Talán játszhatnánk Varázs-Betűvetőt, amíg nem érzed magad túl fáradtnak... 

– Nem, jó lesz így – mondta gyorsan Harry. A devoni kunyhóban jól működött a dolog, de itt a szobájában aludni, az olyan... hogy is mondja. De az a tudat, hogy Piton és Draco róla beszélgetnek... nem is tudta, mit gondoljon erről. – Mennem kell.

Piton arcvonásai azonnal kiismerhetetlenné váltak.

– Természetesen azonnal értesítelek, ha bármit megtudok Miss Lovegood-ról. 

– Köszi. – Harry többet is akart mondani, de megint elárasztotta az az érzés, az, amit nem értett. – Én... hát, most már tényleg indulnom kell. 

– Jó éjszakát. 

Harry bólintott egyet, és szinte kifutott az ajtón, olyan riadalmat érzett. 

És a legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy nem értette, miért érzi így magát. 

\-------------------------------------

Harrynek végül úgy sikerült elaludnia, hogy a teljes kimerültség hajnali három körül legyűrte. Amikor felébredt nem fájt a feje, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy kevesebbet aludt annál a hat óránál, amiről Piton beszélt. 

Luna a reggelinél sem jelent meg a Hollóhát asztalánál, és amikor Harry odament, hogy megkérdezze, hallott-e róla valaki valamit, Orla Csíppel futott össze, aki jobban pislogott, mint valaha, kifaggatta Harryt, hogy mit kapott karácsonyra, aztán meg azt forszírozta, hogy mi a fiú kedvenc színe, és amikor megtudta, rögtön azzal folytatta, hogy meg tudja ám bűvölni saját szemeit, hogy pont olyan legyen a színük, mire Harry hanyatt-homlok eliszkolt.

SVK-n Dracóval került párba, de annyira aggódott Luna miatt, hogy nem tudott koncentrálni. 

– Tudod, sokszor elképzeltem, milyen lenne jól szétrúgni a segged – nyújtotta a kezét Draco, hogy felsegítse –, de most, hogy ugyanazon az oldalon állunk, jobban örülnék, ha nehezebben tudnálak az agyagba döngölni.

– Luna eltűnt – mondta letörten Harry. – Nem volt az Expresszen a többiekkel, és a reggelinél se volt jelen. 

– Ezért késtél az óráról?

Harry bólintott. 

– Beugrottam a Hollóhát körletébe, hogy ott van-e, de a hetedévesek, akiknek épp lyukas órájuk volt... – Harry ökölbe szorította a kezeit. – Még csak észre sem vették, hogy eltűnt, amíg el nem mondtam nekik! 

– És emiatt akkor se tudnál kivédeni egy átkot, ha az életed múlna rajta. 

– Rajta, gúnyolódj csak!

– Dehogy is, én is átmentem ezen – felelte Draco. 

– Ó, úgy érted... 

– Igen. Ő ugyan máshogy tűnt el, de én se tudok semmi másra gondolni. 

Harry ezután jobban igyekezett a varázslataira koncentrálni, de nem sok sikerrel . 

– A párbajnál komolyabb figyelemelterelésre van szükséged – mondta Draco könnyedén, amikor összepakoltak, hogy induljanak Bűbájtanra. – Ebédelj ma a Mardekárral.

– Kizárt! 

– Régen elég sokszor ettél velünk – noszogatta Draco. – Jaj, ne csináld már, Harry! Tudom, hogy nem emlékszel mindenre, de mi is a te házad vagyunk. Néha még ott is aludtál a Mardekárban...

– Az akkor volt, most meg most van. 

– S.E Hinton. 

– Mi? 

– Egy regény címe. A Mugliismeret olvasmánylistáján szerepel. 

Aha. Soha nem hallottam róla. 

– Semmi okom, hogy a Mardekárban aludjak. És most, ha megengeded, időben oda akarok érni a Bűbájtanra, hogy előtte beszélni tudjak Flitwickkel. 

Draco gunyoros mosollyal félreállt. 

Harry nem törődve, min mosolyog így, elszáguldott mellette. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Valami jó hír? – kérdezte Ron aznap este a vacsoránál. 

Harry megrázta a fejét, és a villájával tovább nyomkodta a már amúgy is pépes borsót. 

– A jó hír az lesz, ha nem trollt kap a Búbájtan dolgozatára – tette hozzá Hermione. – Komolyan, Harry, hogy adhattál be egy összefirkált pergament?! 

– Tu'ttam, hogy nem kéne elmondanom – motyogta Harry. – Azér' néhány szót is írtam. Ne kezd már újra! 

Hermione összepréselte ajkait, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki valamit csípőset készül visszavágni, de ebben a pillanatban Harry felpattant a padról. 

– Luna! 

Később nem tudta volna elmondani, hogy került a Nagyterem ajtajához. Ha nem tudott volna a védővarázslatokról, még az ösztönös hoppanálást sem zárta volna ki. Csak annyit volt képes felfogni, hogy az egyik pillanatban rettenetesen messziről nézett a lányra, a következőben meg a karjaiban tartotta, és eszeveszetten csókolóztak. 

Nem hallotta a füttyöket és ujjongást sem, amíg a legelemibb fizikai szükséglet, a levegő hiánya arra nem késztette, hogy abbahagyja. 

– Szia, Harry – mondta derűsen Luna, miközben lábujjhegyre állt, hogy egy puszit adjon az arcára. – Milyen volt a karácsonyod? 

– Magányos. – Harry megint magához ölelte őt, és a hujjogatás beleveszett a háttérbe. – Hiányoztál. 

– Te is hiányoztál. – Luna puszija most a fülén cuppant. 

– Miért késtél? 

Luna egy kicsit hátrahőkölt, és a hangja még a szokásosnál is lunásabb volt. 

– Késtem? 

– Egy teljes napot, és én betegre aggódtam magam miatta! 

– Ezt azonnal meg kell baglyoznom apának, hogy címlapra kerüljön... 

– Ne csúfolódj! 

Luna nagyot nézett. 

– De Harry, ha a mugli Dátumválasztó Vonal tönkremegy, arról az embereknek tudniuk kell! Tudod, miután elvesztettük a serpáinkat szándékosan úgy jöttünk vissza, hogy átlépjük a Vasárnap-Hétfő vonalat, de úgy látszik, hiába.

Harrynek eltartott pár pillanatig mire leesett, de amikor végre igen, akkor úgy döntött, hogy ez a zagyvaság pont olyan, mint maga Luna: imádni való. 

– A Dátumválasztó Vonal nem úgy működik, mint az időnyerő. 

– Nem? 

– Nem – vigyorgott Harry. – Nem vagy éhes? – Amikor a lány megrázta a fejét, elkapta a kezét. – Akkor gyere, keressünk egy helyet, ahol beszélgethetünk! 

Habár minden egyéb járt a fejében, csak a beszélgetés nem. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Hmm – mondta Luna, és még jobban odatartotta a nyakát. – Ez nagyon jó. 

De még milyen jó, gondolta Harry, ha rajtam múlna, egész éjszaka csak őt csókolnám... de... 

...sajnos, vissza kell mennem a Griffendél toronyba, különben Ron kérdezősködni fog, sőt, Ront ismerve, a legkínosabb pillanatban fogja feltenni a kérdéseit, és akkor elindul a pletyka, és utána még maga Draco is állandóan kacsingatni fog az órák alatt... 

Óhohó, _várjunk csak_! Harry gondolatai olyan gyorsan kavarogtak, hogy alig tudta elkapni azt, ami az imént átvillant rajta. 

Draco? _Draco!_ Ó, ez szinte túl tökéletes. Lényegében teljesen simán megoldható... De... vajon tényleg működhetne? Végül is, nem csak rólam van szó. 

– Luna – suttogta, és mielőtt folytatta volna, egy kicsit megcirógatta az orrával a lány tarkóját. – Tegyük fel, hogy egész éjszaka itt maradnánk, ebben a meghitt zugban. Aludnánk egy kicsit, egymáshoz bújva, összeölelkezve. Gondolod, szólnának a hollóhátasak egy szót is? 

Luna becsúsztatta az egyik kezét Harry talárjába, az ujjai besiklottak az ingujjba, ami a fiú karját fedte. 

– Azt hiszem, igen. Amikor lemennék reggelizni, valószínűleg azt mondanák, hogy „Jó reggelt!", vagy talán csak annyit, hogy „Szia!". 

Harry megremegett és azt kívánta, bárcsak eltűnne az ingujja az útból. 

– Igen, persze, de én úgy értettem, azért, hogy nem aludtál az ágyadban? 

Luna kuncogott. 

– Jaj, Harry. Hát nem tudod, hogy sokszor egész éjszakákat töltök a kastélyban kószálva. Mit gondolsz, mikor máskor lenne időm megkeresni a cipőimet? 

Harry levegő után kapkodott, szíve majd' kiugrott a helyéből izgalmában. 

– Akkor nem fognak emiatt aggódni. 

– Lehet, hogy észre se veszik – mondta derűsen Luna. – Na, akkor varázsoljak elő néhány párnát magunknak? 

– Ne ma este – mondta Harry, és maga felé fordította őt, hogy ismét szájon tudja csókolni. _Mmmmm._ Ez most egyáltalán nem olyan, mint Chóval csókolózni, és nem csak azért, mert ez távolról sem olyan „nedves". Cho mellett nem éreztem úgy, mintha egy napsütötte helyen állnék és érezném azt a meleget és fényt, ami csak az igazi jóságból származhat. Cho lelke nem volt ilyen csodálatos. 

De Luna... 

Harry, ha csak rá gondolt, majd' felrobbant a szíve a lány iránti érzésektől. 

– Egyszer majd egy egész éjszakát itt töltünk – suttogta Harry, és megint hozzásimult. – Megígérem. 

– Szavadon foglak. – Luna szabad kezével megsimogatta Harry arcát. – Tudod, butaság volt aggódnod. A csincsellérek megmondták volna, hol vagyok. 

– Emlékezz, én nem tudom, hol keressem őket, vagy hogy' beszéljek velük!

– Akkor majd megmutatom.

– _Én is_ szavadon foglak – mondta Harry, azután vonakodva kibontakozott a lány karjai közül, és segített neki begombolni azokat a gombokat, amik valahogy kigombolódtak. Luna kuncogott, és a saját gombjait egy pálcalendítéssel igazította helyre, amivel bánatos kis mosolyt csalt Harry ajkára. 

Ahogy egy úriemberhez illik, visszakísérte a lányt a Hollóhátba, aztán ő is sietve a Torony felé vette útját, közben csak úgy zsongtak a fejében a tervei. 

\------------------------------------------------

Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire elkezdte megvalósítani ezeket a terveket, mert az első néhány alkalommal, amikor megpróbált odamenni Dracóhoz az étkezések közben, csak dühös tekinteteket kapott, mert mindig egy-egy kviddics megbeszélés közben érkezett. 

A harmadik alkalommal már egy darázsfullánk átok is megindult feléje, ami már igazán nevetséges volt. Azokkal a védővarázslatokkal, amiket ez a sok paranoiás felállított, szinte kizárt, hogy bármi hasznosat halljak. Ráadásul a Mardekár ezen a szombaton nem is a Griffendél ellen játszik! Talán azt hiszik, hogy a Hollóhátnak kémkedek? Még ez is lehetséges, amennyi időt mostanában Lunával töltök. 

Az eset után Draco megállította őt a Nagytermen kívül, amikor éppen távozni akart. 

– Bocsi az előbbiért – mondta, de a hangjából érezni lehetett, hogy egyáltalán nem sajnálja. – Akartál valamit?

Harry úgy döntött, hogy hiba lenne, ha látszana rajta, mennyire izgatott. Nem akarta felkelteni Draco gyanakvását, hogy miért is változott meg a véleménye.

– Ááá, semmi különös. 

Draco kinyújtotta elé a karját, hogy megállítsa.

– Nem ok nélkül próbáltál beszélni velem a vacsoránál. 

– Már nem számít. 

Ez a mondata csúfondáros pillantást eredményezett. 

– De még mennyire, hogy számít, te hülye. Azt hittem, megértőbb vagy, ha kviddicsről van szó, de mivel testvérek vagyunk, megesik rajtad a szívem, és elmondom: _Galliano._

Harry csak bámult rá. Emlékezett azokra a magas palackokra, amiket Piton italos szekrényében látott, amikor lement, és üresen találta a férfi lakosztályát, de nem értette a célzást. 

– Kondéros kekszet viszont semmiképp! – tette hozzá Draco. 

– Talán találkoznod kellene Marshával – mondta bizonytalanul Harry. – Mert nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy csak össze-vissza fecsegsz, vagy már félrebeszélsz. 

– Rendben – duzzogott Draco. – Akkor vegyél neki sampont, amivel egyszer poénkodtunk, aztán megnézheted magad. Bár mostanában sokkal tisztább a haja, úgyhogy azt hiszem, a vicced visszafele sülne el! 

Sampont vegyek neki? 

– Te Pitonról beszélsz? 

– Igen, _apáról_ beszélek. Miért, te miről beszélsz? 

Harry nem is várhatott volna jobb végszót, de nem akart ajtóstól rontani a házba, ezért lehalkította a hangját, mintha nem is tudná, hogyan kezdje:

– Khm... hát, tudod, arra gondoltam...

– Szoktál gondolkodni... 

– Fogd már be! 

Draco jelentőségteljesen elhallgatott, és intett Harrynek, hogy folytassa. 

– Szóval arra jutottam, hogy _akár_ igazad is lehet. Szóval... kipróbálom, és meglátjuk, hogy fog menni. Úgy értem a mardekárral étkezést. 

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét. 

– Tényleg? 

– Nem, csak egészségügyi séta céljából járkálok arrafelé három egymás utáni vacsorán. – Harry megdörzsölte az arcát, ahol a darázsfullánk átok megszúrta. – Habár nem volt túl egészséges számomra. 

– Hát ez jó! Tízszer jobb, mint a Gallianó – mondta helyeslő hangon Draco. – Semmi olyan nem jut eszembe, aminek Perselus jobban örülne a születésnapján. 

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Születésnapján? Ööö... miért, mikor...? 

– Holnap. – Draco szemeiben kigyúlt a megértés fénye. – Ó! Te tényleg nem tudtad. Nem is azért jöttél oda, hogy mit vegyél neki. 

– Nem, csak arra gondoltam, hogy jobban... jobban elfogadnám azt a... ööö, bizarr tényt, hogy a jelek szerint valóban mardekáros is vagyok... 

– Vállalom, hogy most olyat fogok mondani, mint egy hugrabugos, de kijelentem, hogy ez _százszor_ jobb, mint egy palack Galliano. Az, hogy az ő kedvéért kényszeríted rá magad, az egy dolog, de... – megrázta a fejét. – Hát, akkor, sajnálom, hogy félbeszakítottad a csapatmegbeszélést. Tudod, kicsit feszültek a Hollóháttal jövő meccs miatt. Attól tartok, a többi csapattag még mindig nem tudta megemészteni, hogy félbeszakítottam a meccset, amikor te lezuhantál. Nem érdekli őket, hogy Piton mindannyiunkat szétátkozott volna, ha hagyom, hogy a testvérem kárára szerezzünk pontokat. 

Draco vizsgálódó tekintettel nézett végig rajta.

– Akkor holnap? Reggelinél? Olyankor soha nem jön össze a csapat, mivel a felsőbb évesek csak későn vánszorognak elő, amikor nincs reggel órájuk... Na, mit gondolsz? 

Harry reggel általában csak befalta az ételét, hogy fel tudjon szaladni a Hollóháthoz, és elkísérje Lunát azokra az órákra, amikhez aznap a lánynak kedve szottyant.   
Nem akarom ezt kihagyni, és lemaradni azokról a mosolyokról, amik rám ragyognak, amikor a könyveit lebegtetem magunk mellett, de ez most fontos előkészület a Nagy Tervhez. Ki fogom bírni. 

– Rendben. Csak annyit kérek, ne hagyd, hogy megöljenek. 

– Ne légy gyagya. Piton _azonnal_ kinyírná őket. 

Ez valószínű. A gondolatra Harry szíve-lelke felmelegedett, bár biztos volt benne, hogy nem kellene így érezzen, mert ettől vérszomjasnak is tűnik. 

– A fullánk-átok miatt se szólt. 

– Mert úgy gondolja, nem várod tőle, hogy ilyen jelentéktelen csatákat vívjon meg helyetted.

Na, már megint! 

– Ti ketten rólam beszélgettetek nélkülem – mondta Harry, és a lelke mélyén valami kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. – Ezt... ezt elég gyakran csináljátok, ugye? 

– Nem ezt várnád? 

Harry nyelt egyet, és az a fészkelődő érzés rosszabbodott. 

– Honnan tudjam, mit kellene várnom? 

– Harry – mondta Draco, és megvárta, amíg a másik ránéz. A hangja nagyon halk volt, amikor folytatta: – Mi hárman egy család vagyunk. 

_Egy család..._

– Mennem kell – fordult el gyorsan Harry. – De, khm... igen. Úgy értem a reggelinél, holnap. 

Elrohant, mielőtt Draco bármivel visszatarthatta volna. 

\------------------------------------------------

Aznap egész este Harry gondolatai Draco szavai körül csapongtak, miközben a klubszobában ült és különösebb eredmény nélkül próbálta megírni a Bűbájtan esszéjét. Egy család vagyunk... 

Furcsa volt így gondolkodni, pedig tudta, hogy nem kellene így éreznie. Már elfogadta, hogy Draco tényleg a testvére, és megértette azt is, hogy Piton valóban örökbe fogadta őt, és ezt szeretetből tette, nem csak a háború miatt, de eddig valahogy soha nem gondolta végig, hogy ezekből mi következik. 

Nagyobb léptékben, a lényeget tekintve. 

_Egy család vagyunk._

Megborzongott attól, hogy még a szótól is kissé idegesnek érzi magát. Nem mintha korábban már nem lett volna családja. Mindent tudott a családról. 

Vagy talán mégsem, és ez a probléma. Most meg egynek a kellős közepén találja magát, és ez olyan érzés, mintha ledobták volna egy tízemeletes toronyból, és fogalma sincs, hol fog földet érni – vagy hogy egyáltalán túléli-e a zuhanást. 

– Harry? 

Harry kizökkent a gondolataiból, és az asztalnál szemben ülő Hermionera nézett. 

– Zaklatottnak tűnsz. 

– Eeegen – mondta komoran Harry. – Mert... Draco mondott valamit, amit én... – Gyorsan úgy döntött, hogy kibúvót keres. – Mindegy. Neked nincs testvéred, valószínűleg úgysem értenéd... ööö, szóval vele kapcsolatos. 

– Én viszont nagyon is értem – mondta határozottan Ron, miközben lehuppant a Harry melletti székre. – Szóval Dracótól kaptad azt a fullánkátkot? És naná, hogy jó testvér, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy ne okozna bosszúságot a kis hülye. 

– Nem ő átkozott meg. 

– Akkor meg mit csinált? 

Harry az asztalra dobta a pennáját.

– Ő és Piton rólam beszélgetnek, amikor nem vagyok ott. 

– Igen, ez _ismerős_ – mondta Ron. – Ha annyi galleonom lenne, ahányszor Fred, George, Charlie, vagy Bill kibeszélnek engem anyával, vagy apával... Habár azt kívánom, bárcsak Percy itt lehetne, és ő is megtehetné. 

– Igen – mondta rekedten Harry. Az a undok érzés, hogy Piton és Draco róla fecseg, most kétségbeesésbe fordult, mert hirtelen elképzelte, hogy valamelyikük meghalna, és azok a beszélgetések mindörökre megszűnnének. – Draco azt mondta... – Meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, hogy folytatni tudja. – Draco azt mondta, hogy mi egy család vagyunk. 

– Nekem is úgy tűnik – vigyorgott Ron. – Még a pletykálkodás is megvan hozzá. 

– Te nem utálod a gondolatát? Piton, és Draco, és... én? 

– Nem. Már tavaly túltettem magam rajta. Azt mondtam Hermione-nak, hogy ha Piton megadja neked azt, amire szükséged van, helytelen tőlünk, ha meg akartunk fosztani téged ettől, csak mert Pitonról van szó. – Ron abbahagyta a vigyorgást. – Miért nézel ilyen döbbenten? Már a gyengélkedőn megmondtam, amikor magadhoz tértél, hogy nekem nincs ezzel bajom. 

– Nem arról van szó – suttogta Harry. A darabkák végre összeálltak a fejében, és ez a felismerés mintha a szívéig hatolt volna le, és egy hatalmasat rántott rajta. – Csak... _olyan_ hülyén érzem magam. Nem is tudom. Azt hittem... nem tudom, mit hittem. Hogy valójában nem valódi, még ha igaz is. Vagy, hogy ki tudnám ebből hasítani Dracót, és Pitonnal csak barátok lennénk. De... nem igazán tudom. 

– Mit, Harry? – bátorította Hermione. 

Harry mosolygott, és szabadabbnak érezte magát, mint bármikor az elmúlt hónapokban, de még maradt benne egy adag bizonytalanság. Még mindig olyan volt, mintha kihajították volna egy toronyból, de most inkább lebegett, mint zuhant. Talán mert végül megértette az egészet. 

– Nekem van egy családom – mondta áhítattal. – Egy család. Eddig is tudtam, de nem így. Azt hiszem... én _tényleg_ a fia vagyok. 

– Hát ez elég lassan esett le!

– Jaj, Ron! – mondta Hermione. 

Ron könnyedén belebokszolt Harry karjába.

– Csak ne válj túl mardekárossá, jó? 

– Öhm, holnap velük reggelizek. 

Ron sóhajtott, de Harry érezte, hogy ez egy félig megjátszott sóhaj volt.

– Na jó, rendben van. 

– De Perselus! – nyögött fel Harry. – Holnap lesz a szülinapja, és én csak most tudtam meg, és nincs semmi, amit adhatnék neki, és abban se vagyok biztos, hogy valóban még több Gallianóra lenne szüksége, és... Ó, Istenem! Ha nem adok neki semmit, azt fogja gondolni, hogy nem is érdekel, pedig dehogynem, és már hamarabb kellett volna gondolnom rá. Mégis, mi van velem? Előbb vagy utóbb mindenképpen eljött volna a születésnapja! 

– Nyugi, Harry! – mondta Hermione, és az asztalon átnyúlva megpaskolta a kezét. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton nem vár el ajándékokat. Csak mond el neki, hogy... mennyire fontos neked, és az mindennél többet jelent majd neki. 

– Azok után, hogy Veritaszérumra kényszerítettem..? 

– Mire kényszerítetted?! Jaj, Harry! 

Teljesen megérdemlem ezt a csalódott számonkérést. Minden szemrehányást megérdemlek. És Piton mostantól kezdve többet érdemel tőlem. Ami azt jelenti, hogy egy ajándékot is, a születésnapjára. Egy igazán nagyszerűt. 

– Olyan _béna_ vagyok az ajándékozásban – nyöszörgött Harry. – Tök béna. Tudtátok, hogy tavaly karácsonykor a széfem kulcsát adtam neki? Azután meg visszakértem! 

– Te neki adtad a... – Ron úgy nézett ki, mint aki hirtelen levegőt sem kap. 

– Nem a pénzt, csak a kulcsot. Megmutatta nekem a levelet – mondta Harry szerencsétlenül. – Most mit csináljak, Hermione? Én nem tudom, hogy milyen egy családhoz tartozni! 

– Tavaly nagyon jól csináltad Draco jókívánság csokrával – mondta megnyugtatóan Hermione. – Amit az örökbefogadására készítettél. Megkértél, hogy másoljam át a Piton család címerét a vázára. Csinálhatnánk valami hasonlót az apád születésnapjára is. 

_A Piton család címerét..._ Az csak eszébe juttatná Pitonnak az apját. Ezt valahogy nem szeretném felidézni. Nyomatékosan megrázta a fejét. 

– Akkor legyen valami más – morfondírozott Hermione. – Bájital hozzávalók? Habár az nem túl személyes. Vagy egy mágikus tárgy? De ahhoz már túl rövid az idő... 

– Tudom már! – kiáltott fel Harry. Nem tudta, honnan jött az ötlet, bár talán attól ugrott be, hogy Hermione említette a másolóbűbáját. – Hermione... van valami szép pergamened? De valami igazán szép pergamenre gondolok. A könyvtárba kell vinnünk. Ja, igen, valahogy be kell lógnunk a könyvtárba... 

– Miért, mi van a könyvtárban? – pattant fel Hermione. 

– Könyvek... – mondta Ron. 

– Térképek! – javította ki Harry. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Látod? – cukkolta Harryt Draco másnap reggeli közben, és gyorsan létrehozott egy magánélet bűbájt, úgy folytatta – Mondtam, hogy senki se fog megölni. 

– Aha – válaszolta Harry, oda se figyelve, mert Pitont leste, hogy mikor áll fel, és hagyja el a tanári asztalt. Nem akarta, hogy egy iskolai bagoly kézbesítse az ajándékát az étkezés közben. Azt egyáltalán nem tartotta volna helyénvalónak. 

Kétszeresen is örült a döntésének, amikor látott egy csomagot megérkezni a tanári asztalra. Piton nagyon mogorván nézett rá, majd néhány pillanatig nem vett róla tudomást, de amikor a csomagolás papírbaba lánccá vágta ki önmagát, és a kis figurák körbetáncolták a tányérját, Piton végül megadta magát, és kinyitotta a dobozt. 

– Ha megint kondéros kekszet kap az igazgatótól, akkor valami csúnyát mondok – morogta sötéten Draco. 

De kiderült, hogy a doboz egy klasszikus, hosszú csőrű teakiöntőt tartalmazott. 

– Olyan, mint Dumbó, a kiselefánt – mondta vigyorogva Harry. 

– Pontosan – mormolta Draco, és vállat vont, amikor észrevette Harry kérdő pillantását. – Burbage professzor felolvasta nekünk azt a könyvet a mugli gyermekirodalom tankörben. Hú, vajon az ajándék is tőle van? Szerintem egy kicsit túl cuki Perselusnak. 

Harry kuncogott. 

– Nem is kicsit. Látod azt az ormányt? Azon keresztül kell kitölteni a teát. 

– Fúj! 

A tanári asztalnál Piton fenyegetően villogtatta a szemét Dumbledore-ra, aki zavartan nézett szemüvegének lencséi fölött a teáskannára. 

– Azt hiszem _tényleg_ Burbage-től van. Az a tánc a karácsonyi bálon biztosan felébresztette a reményeit. – Draco vigyora még szélesebb lett. – Gondolod, hogy bátorítanunk kellene? Piton a maga módján elég klassz, és a női társaság... 

– Nem! – mondta gyorsan Harry. 

– Pedig jót tenne neki! 

– Még csak most barátkoztam meg a gondolattal, hogy ti ketten részei vagytok az életemnek! 

– Na jó, de azt csak nem akarod, hogy Perselus magányos legyen? Ha engem kérdezel, túlságosan is magányos, és már túlságosan régóta az. 

Harry letette a villáját. 

– De most már itt vagyunk neki mi. 

– Jó, hogy felfogtad – mondta melegen Draco, majd megrázta a fejét. – De valószínűleg többre van szüksége. Ahogy neked Lunára, és nekem... – Draco tekintete a távolba révedt. 

Harry várt, amíg Draco megint ránézett. Akkor megrázta a fejét. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy egyelőre meg tudnék birkózni valaki... _bárki_ mással. 

Draco kuncogott. 

– Nem azt mondtam, hogy nősüljön meg, Harry. De egy szabad este, kellemes társaságban jó kis változatosság lenne neki. És a többi meg majd jön a maga idejében... 

– Indul! – mondta gyorsan Harry. Nem tudta mit jelent, hogy Piton felkapta a teáskannát, mielőtt kiment. – Beszélni akarok vele. Nem, te csak maradj itt. 

Draco visszahuppant a helyére, és felvonta a szemöldökét. 

Harry nem is törődött vele, csak kirohant a Nagyteremből, hogy utolérje Pitont. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Akit nem volt könnyű utolérni. Sőt, szinte úgy tűnt, mintha a férfi megpróbált volna menekülni előle, de ez egyszerűen nevetséges volt, úgyhogy Harry félresöpörte a gondolatot, annak ellenére, hogy addigra már szinte futott, hogy behozza Piton öles lépteit, és utána kiáltott, hogy magára vonja a figyelmét:

– Uram! 

Egy pillanattal később már bokán tudta volna rúgni magát miatta. _Uram?_ Na, jól kezdem!

De azt legalább elérte vele, hogy a férfi megállt. 

– Perselus – zihálta Harry, amikor melléje ért. Gondosan elkerülte, hogy a teakiöntőre nézzen, amit Piton a kezében tartott. – Szeretnék boldog születésnapot kívánni. 

Piton kissé meghajtotta a fejét. 

– Köszönöm, Harry. 

Olyan... olyan távolinak tűnt. Mintha nem néhány napja, hanem évek óta nem beszéltek volna. 

De hát ez érthető is, nem? 

– Sajnálom – hadarta Harry. – Azt a... azt a Veritaszérumos dolgot. 

– Elfogadom a bocsánatkérésedet. 

A szavak mesterkéltek voltak, és Harry sokkal rosszabbul érezte magát miattuk. 

– A mardekárral reggeliztem... 

– Igen, láttam. – Végre felpislákolt egy mosoly a sötét szemek mélyén. – Valóban nagyon jól átgondolt ajándék volt. 

– Nem, nem az volt az ajándékod – sietett biztosítani Harry. – Úgy értem, azt amúgy is meg akartam tenni. Én... én... csak úgy gondoltam, már itt az ideje. 

– Így még jobb. 

– De van más ajándékom is neked – tette hozzá Harry. Amikor arra gondolt, hogy mi is az, olyan ideges lett, hogy alig tudott gondolkodni. Talán ezért kezdett el fecsegni: – Vagyis, úgy értem, amit én csináltam. Vagyis nem én, mert Hermione csinálta, de csak azért, mert az ő másolóbűbája sokkal jobb. De az én ötletem volt.

Piton várt, és amikor Harry nem mondott többet, bátorítani próbálta: 

– Remélem nem olyan teáscsészék, amik illenek ehhez a szörnyűséghez. 

– Nem. – Harry nevetett volna, de túlságosan izgatott volt. Próbált nem nyeldekelni, miközben benyúlt a talárjába, és előhúzott egy szorosan összegöngyölt tekercset. – Ez az. 

Piton várt, amíg Harry nem bólintott, akkor aztán létrehozott egy varázslatot, ami a pergamentekercset egy öt arasz hosszú, és fele olyan széles lappá nyújtotta. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézte, nem szólt semmit, Harry pedig egyik lábáról a másikra állt izgalmában. 

– Ez a Brit Birodalom – magyarázta végül Harry. – Látod a piros részeket? Azok a Nagy Britanniához tartozó területek. Mármint a... izé, a húszas években. 

A férfi rá emelte a tekintetét.

– 1921-ben, azt hiszem. Köszönöm, Harry. 

Harry ekkor majdnem feladta. Ez túl nehéz volt! 

De Piton nem adta fel, igaz? Egyszer sem, akkor sem, amikor szörnyű voltam vele. Úgyhogy meg kell próbálnom elmagyarázni. 

– Azt mondtam, hogy az örökbefogadásom olyan nekem, mint az, hogy Anglia valaha egy gyarmatbirodalom közepe volt. Hogy igaz lehet, anélkül, hogy _valóság_ lenne, emlékszel? De... most már valóság, Perselus. _Tényleg_ egy család vagyunk, gondolom mindig így volt, de most már tudom. Úgyhogy... úgyhogy arra gondoltam, hogy a birodalmat is valóságossá teszem, hogy... hogy bizonyítsam neked. – A gallérja alatti melegből Harry tudta, hogy biztosan lángol az arca. Hülye arcom. – Szóval, boldog születésnapot! 

Piton megint meghajtotta a fejét. 

– Nagyon örülök az ajándéknak, és még jobban örülök annak amit mondtál. 

– Azt hittem, hogy boldogabb leszel tőle! – fecsegett Harry. – Talán nem magyaráztam el jól? Tudom, hogy egy család vagyunk, te, és én, és Draco! Felteszem, hogy neked most... nem is tudom, ez mind új nekem! De te _emlékszel_ rá, hogy ez hogyan működött azelőtt. Nem kellene meghívnod egy teára, vagy valamire? 

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy nagyon örülök – mondta Piton, de Harry még most is rettenetesen kimértnek látta. – Azt hiszem, a mai reggel után hetekig nem fogja bevenni a gyomrom a tea gondolatát sem, de talán ülhetnél mellettem holnap, amikor a Mardekár alaposan elveri a Hollóhátat. 

Harry nem tudott nemet mondani, de lelkifurdalása volt, amiért megkönnyebbülést érez amiatt, hogy emiatt nem kell lemondania egy randit Lunával. 

– Örülnék neki – válaszolta mosolyogva. – Amúgy is megpróbálok jobban kijönni a Mardekárral. 

– Ha jól tudom, a kis _barátnőd_ fogja tudósítani a meccset – nézett rá oldalpillantással Piton. – Különben, gondolom, a Hollóháttal szeretnél ülni. 

Igaz, de ez kényes téma volt. 

– Melletted fogok ülni, és mindketten Dracónak szurkolunk majd. Mint egy család. 

Piton szinte döbbentettnek látszott ettől az utolsó szótól, és ezért Harry arra gondolt, hogy a férfi eddig talán nem igazán hitt neki. Hát, az idő majd bebizonyítja neki. Addig is... 

Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne kérdezze meg:

– A teáskanna... Burbage professzortól van? 

– Igen. Elég ronda, ugye? 

– Inkább csak... _nem illik_ hozzád – mondta bizonytalanul, és eltöprengett, hogy kérdezzen-e tovább. – Ööö... azt hiszem, arra vágyik, hogy randizni hívd. Szerinted? 

Piton a fejét rázta. 

– Ő határozottan nem az esetem. 

– Neked van „eseted"? – incselkedett Harry. 

– Van esetem – mondta Piton, és megrázta a fejét, mintha szabadulni akarna a témától. – Neked viszont SVK órád van. 

– Igaz is. – Harry rátette a kezét Piton karjára. – Akkor holnap találkozunk a Mardekár lelátóján. És még egyszer boldog születésnapot. 

– Boldog születésnapom van – ismételte Piton, és a keze befedte a Harryét egy pillanatra, mielőtt Harry sarkon fordult, és elrohant az órájára. 

**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**


	39. Chapter 39

  
  


_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Harminckilencedik fejezet: 

_Lopott csókok_

\-----------------------------------------------------

– Jó volt – mondta Harry, és nem sok sikerrel igyekezett eltitkolni, mennyire nem tudja hová tenni magát. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy egy nap majd a mardekáros lelátón fog szurkolni a Hollóhát ellen. 

Nem az volt a gond, hogy Dracónak kell szurkolnia. Az még önmagában könnyen is ment, mert Harry tudta, hogy mit kell nézni egy fogó játékában, és Draco nagyon jó fogó volt. De tapsolni akkor, amikor a kvaff átrepül a karikán, és ez tíz plusz pontot hoz „a kígyók házának", ahogy Ginny emlegette a közvetítés közben... abba Harry szinte beleborzongott. 

Persze nem hagyhatta, hogy ez meglátsszon rajta. Hogy tudná meggyőzni az embereket, hogy elég jó viszonyban van a mardekárosokkal ahhoz, hogy ott aludjon, ha nem tud örülni annak, hogy a Mardekár jól szerepel egy kviddics meccsen? 

– Ühüm – válaszolta Piton oda se figyelve. Egész délelőtt olyan... furcsa. Nem igazán hűvös, még csak nem is udvariatlan... sőt a maga pitonos módján még boldognak is látszott, amikor találkoztunk, de úgy érzem, valami nincs rendben. 

Ez Harryt kissé megijesztette, ahogy ezt végiggondolta. 

– Mi baj?! – kérdezte végül elkeseredetten, amikor Piton már ötödször adott semmitmondó választ. 

Piton csak nézett rá, és fekete szemei annyira kifejezéstelenek voltak, hogy Harry a világon semmit sem tudott kiolvasni belőlük. Ennyi elég is volt neki, hogy rájöjjön, sőt egészen _biztos_ legyen benne: 

– Hiszen te okklumentálsz! 

– Benned meg egy szemernyi tapintat sincs – morgott Piton, és suhintott egyet a pálcájával. 

Hú, tényleg tapintatlan voltam! Piton megjegyzése azonban akkor is bántó volt. 

– De miért? – erősködött Harry, és másodszorra gondosan kerülte azt a szót, feleslegesen, mert a magánéletbűbáj már megakadályozta, hogy kihallgassák őket. 

– Mert hasznos technikának tartom. 

– Mihez? 

– Bármihez.

– Mint például? 

– Hagyjuk. 

– Nézd! – mondta dühösen Harry. – Ha mi tényleg egy család vagyunk...

– _Ha???_

Harry nyelt egyet. 

– Jól van, nem úgy gondoltam... Úgy értem, hogy _mivel_ egy család vagyunk, nem kellene attól tartanod, hogy olvasok az elmédben. Nem is tudom hogyan kell, és ha tudnám is, egyébként sem törnék be ilyen módom a magánszférádba... 

– Harry – mondta halkan Piton. – Te állandóan oklumentálsz. Miért zavar, hogy ma délelőtt úgy érzem, békére van szükségem a fejemben? 

Így nézve elég ésszerűtlenek a kifogásaim, gondolta Harry, de továbbra is az volt az érzése, hogy Piton okklumenciájának kifejezetten őhozzá van köze, bár lehetett más oka is, például:

– Nézd... úgy viselkedsz, mintha nehezedre esne szóba állnod velem. 

Piton megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Nem volt szándékos... 

– Hah! – kiáltott Draco, ahogy elhúzott előttük, a cikesszel a kezében. Egy gyors kör után visszatért, és előttük lebegett. – Láttátok ezt? Láttátok? A Mardekár százhatvannéggyel győzött, köszi!

Valósággal ragyogott.

– Ügyes vagy, Draco – mondta Harry. 

– Valóban ügyes – Piton talárja örvénylett, ahogy felállt. – Ha megbocsátotok, azt hiszem van néhány javítani való dolgozatom. 

– Várj...! 

De Piton nem várt. Harry utána bámult, és furcsán száraznak érezte a szemeit. 

– Mit csináltál apával? – kérdezte Draco résnyire szűkült szemekkel. 

– Nem csináltam semmit! Ő az, aki még arra sem képes, hogy... – gyorsan abbahagyta, mert ha folytatja, valószínűleg olyat mond, amit nem szabad említeni a többi mardekáros előtt. Akkor sem, ha már maguk a mardekárosok is megszokhatták, és jól ismerték a barátságtalanul rosszkedvű Pitont. 

Maga Harry is hozzászokhatott volna már, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ő már valami nagyon máshoz szokott hozzá.

– És győzött a Mardekár! – csendült fel Luna hangja a pálya fölött. – Bár szeretnék rámutatni, hogy az eredményjelző táblát valószínűleg valaki megbűvölhette, mert mást mutat, hiszen csak tizenkét... 

– Tizenkettő?! – Draco valósággal vicsorogva fordult a közvetítő emelvény felé, ahonnan Luna és Ginny kommentálták a meccset. – Jobban meg kéne válogatni, hogy kit veszünk fel a Roxfortba! Például tudjon számolni és... 

– Legyen aranyvérű?! – pattant fel Harry. 

– Nem ezt akartam mondani! Nála más a baj... 

– Nála? 

– Fogd már _be!_ – mondta Draco. – Egész máshogy gondolkodom, és nagyon bosszantó, hogy te még most sem hiszel nekem. Nem az én hibám, hogy a barátnődnek elmentek otthonról... 

– Te fogd be! – kiáltotta Harry. – Ő... ő más. Kivételes . Semmi bajom ezzel. 

Draco megadóan széttárta a kezét, és úgy folytatta, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– Jól van, jól van. _Tényleg_ kivételes. Ha akarod, hozd el a buliba. 

– Miért, lesz buli?

– A griffendélesek ilyen hülyék?! Miért, ti nem buliztok a toronyban amikor győz a Gri... Aúú! – Draco egy kicsit összerezzent. – Megfeledkeztem róla. 

Harrynek beletelt egy másodpercébe, hogy kapcsoljon, de amikor leesett neki, máris jobban érezte magát a „griffendélesek hülyék" megjegyzéssel kapcsolatban.

– Az oroszlánszoborról? 

– Ideje megtennem egy tiszteletkört – hadarta Draco. – Igen, hozd el Lunát is. 

– De hát én be se mehetek a… Óóó! 

– Igen, mindenkinek megvan a maga keresztje. Te például mardekáros is vagy. 

Azzal Draco elszáguldott balra, kviddicsköpenye úgy örvénylett mögötte, mint egy ezüstös zöld folyó, Harry pedig eltöprenghetett azon, hogy a hetedéves Mugliismeret keretében mit oktatnak a hittanból. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry végül Piton lakosztályában kötött ki Lunával, mivel a mardekárban senki sem nyitott ajtót, hiába dörömbölt rajta. Egy kicsit kínos volt, hogy a barátnőjével elmegy egy buliba, aztán nem tud bejutni. 

Természetesen szó sem lehet arról, hogy kihagyjuk a partit, még akkor sem, ha Draco egy bunkó, aki megérdemli, hogy egy oroszlánszobor állandóan leordítsa a fejét. A mardekárosoknak egyszerűen hozzá kell szokniuk, hogy közöttük vagyok. 

Nem mintha Harry örült volna ennek, de Luna minden kényelmetlenséget megért. 

Így hát Harry, Lunával a karján besétált Piton nappalijába, bár belül elég ideges volt, és nem csak azért, mert ez olyan, mintha a szüleinek mutatná be a választottját. Azért is, mert Piton annyira komor volt korábban, ami Harrynek sehogy se tetszett. 

– Üdv, Perselus – mondta tettetett magabiztossággal. 

Luna kuncogott. 

– Jaj, Harry, ne így köszöntsd, mert még leperzseli a hajunkat!

Piton felnézett a bájital folyóiratból, majd elegáns mozdulattal felemelkedett, és közben enyhén meghajolt. 

– Jó estét, Miss Lovegood. – Sötét tekintete Harry arcára villant, de nem időzött rajta. – Harry! 

Átkozott legyek, ha ez az ember nem oklumentál megint, gondolta Harry. De hát ez teljes képtelenség. Tudja, hogy én nem vagyok legillimens, még ha akarnám se tudnám legilimentálni, és azt tudnia _kellene_ , hogy amúgy se csinálnék soha ilyasmit... 

Habár... mióta a Veritaserumot használtam rajta... 

Harry legszívesebben seggbe rúgta volna magát, és az összes magabiztossága szépen lassan leszivárgott a pince kőpadlójába.

– Mi a.... a mardekáros buliba mennénk, és.... és... 

– Remek ötlet. Jómagam is hivatalos vagyok oda. Esetleg szabadna egy italt előtte? 

Harry azt hitte, menten kővé dermed. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy Piton ennyire... jó, néha látta már Pitont udvariasan viselkedni, de most aztán olyan, mintha... 

Hirtelen rátalált a meghatározásra: mintha egy viktoriánus regényből lépett volna ki. Nem csak a beszédmódja volt kissé idejétmúlt, ami nem csoda hiszen Piton ritkán használta a „társasági" modorát, de az is, hogy most elővette, sokat elárult, mivel Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Piton osztja Draco véleményét Lunáról. 

Mintha Dracónak joga lenne másokat kritizálni, amikor egész eddigig életében a _legrosszabb_ fajta fajgyűlölő seggfej volt. 

– Talán nem vagy szomjas? – kérdezte halk, gúnyos hangon Piton. 

Nahát! Harry ezt valaha kegyetlen gúnynak vette volna, kicsúfolásnak, amiért úgy állt ott, mint aki azt se tudja, hogy került oda. De ez most valahogy másként hangzott. Mintha Piton meg lenne sértődve, amiért Harry nem akar közösséget vállalni vele, és a gúny mögé rejtené ezt az érzést. 

Ez a gondolat megtízszerezte Harry szégyenkezését a Veritaserum miatti. 

– Majd' szomjan halok! – mondta, lelkesedéssel próbálva leplezni idegességét. A fene egye meg, igen is akarja mutatni Pitonnak, hogy otthon érzi itt magát. Sőt, mi több, igenis otthonosan akarta érezni itt magát, bár ahhoz valószínűleg több időre lesz szükség. – Vajsört? 

– És ön, Miss Lovegood? 

– Ó! Vizet kérek, egy csepp töklével. De tényleg csak egy cseppel. 

Pitonnak a szeme se rebbent erre. Egy pillanatra kiment, és miután az italok a létezésbe sziporkáztak az alacsony dohányzóasztalon, Harry hellyel kínálta Lunát, közvetlenül melléje ült. Piton is visszajött, és egy pillanatnyi habozás után helyet foglalt egy, a kanapéval szembe fordított fotelben. 

Luna szétnézett, előbb balra, jobbra, aztán felfele és lefele is.

– A csincsellérek nem is említették, hogy itt ilyen sok ajtó van. 

Piton kihúzta magát a fotelben. 

– A csincsellérek a _magánlakosztályomról_ társalognak egy diákkal? 

Harry úgy látta, hogy Luna sajnálkozó pillantást vet Pitonra.

– Nem. Hiszen épp azt mondtam önnek, hogy nem mondták. 

– Tessék??? 

Harry úgy érezte, ideje tolmácsolnia.

– A csincsellérek azért nem említették az ajtókat, mert egyáltalán nem is beszéltek a magánlakosztályodról, Perselus. 

– Harry, ha továbbra is így csúfolod, tényleg megteszi – suttogta Luna. 

– Nem „perzselus", hanem Perselus. Ez a neve, nem a perzseléssel csúfolódtam. 

– Ó! – Luna arca felragyogott. – Akkor minden rendben. Tudja, eléggé ijesztő volt. Egy pillanatra azt hittem, hogy Harrynek uborka-túltengése van. 

Harry csodálattal adózott Pitonnak, hogy még aközben is sikerül megőriznie a méltóságát, amikor a bor az orrán és a fülén akar kispriccelni.

– Látod, Lunánál soha nem tudni, mit fog mondani a következő pillanatban. 

– Valóban – mondta Piton úgy, mintha még mindig fulladozna. 

– Mint Howard Stern – csilingelte Luna. 

– Az ki? – kérdezte egyszerre Harry és Piton. 

– Ó, ő egyszerűen egy... hát nem éppen szótlan, igazából épp az ellenkezője. Apa és én hallottuk őt egyszer a Varázsszem Rádióban. Nem tudni, hogyan jutott be, mivel úgy tűnik, hogy mugli. Apa nagyon csalódott volt. Azt hitte, hogy lehengerlő címlapsztorit talált... 

– A csincsellérekre visszatérve, Miss Lovegood – hajolt közelebb a székében Piton. – Mik ők? 

– Ó, fogalmam sincs. 

– Jó, de hogy néznek ki? 

Luna elgondolkodott.

– Hmmm. Talán, mint a burgonyaszirmok. Bár a kontúrjuk eléggé bizonytalan, annak ellenére, hogy teljesen láthatatlanok. 

– Ha teljesen láthatatlanok, akkor ön honnan tudja, hogy' néznek ki? 

Luna vállat vont. 

– Egyszerűen csak tudom.

Piton kissé idegesnek tűnt, de nem adta fel. 

– És ezek a... csincsellérek pontos információval tudnak szolgálni önnek arról, ami a kastély egy másik pontján történik? Példának okáért, amikor Harryt erőszakkal elhoppanálták a karácsonyi bálról. 

– Talán rosszul tették? 

– Jól tették – mondta elgondolkodva Piton. – Úgy vélem, nagyon hasznosnak bizonyulhatnának. Bárkivel hajlandóak beszélni? 

– Azt hiszem, ez csak rajtuk áll. 

Piton bólintott. 

– Talán ön megtudakolhatná tőlük. 

Harry letette az italát. 

– A mardekáros buliba akartunk menni, de nem tudom a jelszót. – Kissé összehúzta a szemöldökét, de odafigyelt rá, hogy ne vigye túlzásba. – Kicsit nehéz úgy gondolnom rá, mint a másik házamra, ha ki vagyok zárva belőle. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Draco el fogja mondani az aktuális jelszót. Minden héten újat talál ki. 

– Ó! Ja igaz, ő a prefektus. 

– Mint ahogy te is. 

Harry éppen tiltakozni kezdett volna, de eszébe jutott, hogy nem ez a terve. 

– Igaz, én is az vagyok – mondta lassan. – Ron azt mondta, hogy megmentette a prefektusi jelvényemet. Én... ööö, ugyanis mostohán bántam vele, amikor... hát szóval, tudod. Amikor kiakadtam, mert megtudtam, hogy mardekáros vagyok. De azt hiszem, hozzá tudok szokni. Legalábbis megpróbálok. Na, akkor mi a jelszó?

Piton kezei kissé megfeszültek a borospoharán. 

– Ez nem a legalkalmasabb idő, hogy megmondjam. 

– Miért, melyik lenne az? 

Piton hosszan Luna felé nézett. 

Ó! Harry tudta, hogy a lány Hollóhátas, de azt is, hogy Lunának egy jelszó nem számít. Öt másodpercen belül elfelejtené.

– Rendben van. Akkor gyere velünk, és engedj be minket. De még mindig nem tudom, hogy miért nem nyitottak ajtót nekem. Végül is, meghívott vendég vagyok. 

– És mardekáros is vagy. 

– Igen, az is – mondta gyorsan Harry. 

Piton derültséggel teli pillantást vetett rá, majd felállt. 

– Mellesleg, Miss Lovegood, a tizenkettő soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem egyenlő a százhatvannéggyel. 

Azzal kilépett az ajtón, és elindult a Mardekár felé. Luna Harryhez hajolva suttogta, miközben mögötte sétáltak.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy az apád ilyen tehetséges matematikus. 

– Később majd megmagyarázom. 

Azonban úgy alakult, hogy nem kellett. Draco volt az első, akit megláttak odabent. Azonnal elindult feléjük a tömegen keresztül, és a dübörgő zenét túlordítva kérdezte Lunát, hogy mire fel állít olyat, hogy a Mardekár pontszáma csak tizenkettő. 

– De hát csak tizenkettő volt – bizonygatta Luna türelmesen, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt, hogy halk hangját valószínűleg csak a közvetlenül mellette álló Harry hallja. – Pontosan tizenkét tucat. 

– Tizenkét mi?! – ordította Draco. 

– Tizenkét tucat. – Luna még mindig nem emelte fel a hangját.

– Ugyan már! – szólt közbe hangosan Hermione. Harry dermedten meredt rá; nem tudta, hogy a lány hogy kerül oda, vagy, ami azt illeti, miért van ott egyáltalán. – A tucat egy kifejezés a tizenkettőre, Draco! 

Draco még egy másodpercig Lunára meredt, azután az égre emelte a szemeit, mint aki azt mondja, „itt kár a szóért".

– Hozom inkább az italodat, Hermione. 

Visszament a tömegbe, a szoba túlsó vége felé, ahol a zene, ha lehet még hangosabb volt. Piton is ünnepélyesen biccentett feléjük, eltűnt valamerre. Harrynek az jutott eszébe, hogy vajon nem Dracót készül-e sarokba szorítani Hermione ottlétéről érdeklődve. 

Ő maga elkapta a lány ruhaujját, és behúzta őt az első kis oldalterembe, amit meglátott; mindegy hová, csak minél távolabb a klubszoba zajától. 

Hermione-nak szokás szerint jobb ötlete volt. Gyors félkörben lendítette a pálcáját, sorra rábökve előbb magára, majd Harryre és végül Lunára. A zene körülöttük zümmögésnyire halkult. 

– Itt mindig ilyen hangosak a bulik?

Harry vállat vont. 

– Honnan tudjam? 

– Jaj, Harry. Még mindig nem emlékszel semmi újra? Tudod, lehet, hogy azért nem, mert mmindenki elmeséli a hiányzó részleteket neked... 

Harry nem akarta végighallgatni egy újabb _én megmondtam_ előadást tőle. 

– Te mit keresel itt? 

– Szórakozom. 

– Mardekárosokkal? 

– Hát, ez nekem nem olyan, mintha a Griffendélt győzték volna le. – Hermione célzatos mosollyal nézett Harry párjára. – Szia, Luna. 

Hát, talán tényleg furcsa egy kicsit, hogy egy hollóhátas részt vegyen az ünnepségen, tekintve, hogy éppen most kaptak ki a Mardekártól több mint száz ponttal. De ennél azért furcsább, ha egy mugliszülött jelenik meg egy mardekáros ünnepségen. 

– Szia – válaszolta Luna ábrándos arckifejezéssel, és a mutatóujjával megsimogatta Hermione arcát. 

– Dracónak nem lenne szabad meghívnia téged, azután meg magadra hagyni – mondta Harry. – Ezek itt mardekárosok, és te nem tartozol a kedvenceik közé, ha érted, mire gondolok... 

– Nem hagyott magamra. _Veled_ hagyott. – Hermione jelentőségteljesen nézett Harry pálcás kezére. – Hmm? 

– Rendben. – Harry megértette a célzást. – De azért mégis... 

– Draco azt mondta, hogy kérni akar tőlem valamit – szakította félbe Hermione. – És az arckifejezése közben olyan volt, hogy... kicsit szégyellem bevallani, de kíváncsivá tett, ezért eljöttem. 

– Mit akar kérni tőled? 

– Csak annyit tudok, hogy valami személyes dolog, amit csak a hálószobájában mondhat el. 

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, ez a mondat annyira mély, zsigeri szinten érintette. Talán azért, mert mostanában olyan sok időt töltött azon gondolkodva, hogyan tudná elérni, hogy egy egész estét együtt töltsön Lunával egy félreeső zugban. Mert Draco mostanában tényleg nagyon kedveli Hermione-t, és ha az jelent is valamit, hogy Ginnyvel flörtölt az Odúban, csak azt, hogy már nincs oda annyira Rhiannonért, mint amennyire mondogatja. 

Ebből pedig egy dolog következik, nem? Az, amire egy Hermione Grangernek öt másodpercen belül rá kellett volna jönnie! 

– Jaj, ne már, Hermione! Személyes dolog amiről csak a hálószobájában lehet...? 

– Talán a párnáiról akar beszélni – mondta Luna, és úgy ragyogott, mintha a Szfinx rejtvényét oldotta volna meg. 

– Talán inkább a... hm, valami másáról! 

– Azt hiszem, túl vad következtetésre jutottál – vágott vissza Hermione. – Mi csak barátok vagyunk. És én történetesen azon kevesek közé tartozom, akivel meg tud beszélni bizonyos dolgokat. És most nem a mugliismeretről beszélek. 

A szükségesnél nagyobb hangsúllyal ejtette ki a _mugli_ szót. 

Szóval... Draco beszélgetett vele arról, hogy mennyire hiányzik neki Rhiannon. Ez lehetett minden idők leggázabb udvarlása – és azt jelenti, hogy Draco egy igazi kapcabetyár. De azt is jelenti, hogy átkozottul okos is. Azt érzékelteti, hogy azért tört össze a szíve, mert annyira megváltozott, hogy egy mugliba szeretett bele... ez lehet az egyetlen vonzerő, aminek Hermione, bármilyen okos is, bedőlne. 

Harry úgy érezte, hogy egy nagy gombóc van a torkában. Tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. Nem várhat tovább, meg kell mentenie Hermionet – még akkor is, ha éppen ő bosszantotta sokszor azzal, hogy megmentési kényszere van. 

– Megpróbál veled ágyba kerülni – mondta nyersen. 

Hermione Lunára pillantott, azután vissza. 

– Azt hiszem, neked csak szex van a fejedben, Harry. 

– Nem, agy is van a fejében – mondta Luna, és felnyúlt, hogy megcirógassa Harry haját. – Még szerencse. Tudjátok, a bringyóknak nincs agyuk, és te jó ég, milyen mocskot csinálnak, amikor újra meg újra nekicsapódnak a falnak...

De Harry nem hagyta magát eltántorítani, bár közben azt kívánta, bárcsak Luna ne hallaná, amit mondani készül. _Remélem nem fogja félreérteni. Lehet, hogy fel se fogja, mert úgy néz, mintha átlátna a falakon, és valamiféle csodavilágot bámulna mögöttük. De Hermione kedvéért muszáj elmondanom._

– Te már... khm... nagyon szép vagy, és Draco néha úgy néz rád, és amikor rólad beszél...és különben is, ő... tudod, ő most vissza akar vágni, és ugye mondtam már, hogy Draco egy _mardekáros?_

– De még mennyire – mondta Draco, előhúzott pálcával, mintha éppen most vágta volna át magát Hermione magánélet-bűbáján. – Mint ahogy te is, Harry. 

– Harry azt hiszi, hogy azért akarsz a szobádban beszélni velem, mert ott ágy is van – mondta mézédes mosollyal Hermione. 

– Aha. Nos, gondolom, meg kell ezt bocsájtanunk a testvéremnek – mondta csúfolódva Draco. – Mert nagy tökfej ugyan, de jóindulatú tökfej, hogy aggódik a szüzességed, és egyéb hülyeségek miatt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez nagyon dicséretes. 

– Hát én nem vagyok az! – vágta rá Hermione. 

– Nem vagy szűz? Na mesélj! 

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez rá tartozna. Vagy akár rád – javította ki magát Hermione, és játékosan belebokszolt Draco vállába. 

Draco abbahagyta az ugratást, és Harryhez fordult. 

– Csak egy nagy szívességet kell kérnem tőle. És nem, nem _arra_ gondolok. De ha még úgy is lenne, azért az sem rosszabb a halálnál. 

– Csak nem tetszik, amikor megpróbálod becsapni őt! 

– Na de kérlek! Semmi ilyet nem akarok! Ráadásul, Hermione-nak aligha van szüksége a te védelmedre. Ez a lány egy vadmacska! Ha csak egy kicsit is túllépné az ember a határokat, lefogadom, hogy szétrúgná a... 

– Vadmacska? – Hermione mosolygott. – Te is tudod, mennyire megérdemelted azt a pofont Csikócsőr miatt. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az SVK tanárnőnk egyetértene ezzel. Mehetünk? – A karját nyújtotta, mozdulata egyszerre volt lovagias és hivalkodó. 

– Örömmel. – Hermione rákacsintott Harryre, és hagyta magát vezetni. 

– Nekem ez akkor se tetszik – motyogta Harry. 

– Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen butus – csiripelte Luna. – Draco annyira édes. Tudtad, hogy egy játéksárkány van az ágya alatt? 

– Ezt honnan tudod? 

– Hát a csincsellérektől, te butus! 

Harry felélénkült. 

– Ó, a csincsellérek! Mondjuk... meg tudnád kérni őket arra, hogy nézzenek be most is Draco szobájába, és... 

– Nem! 

– Csak tudni szeretném, hogy mit... 

– Nem! 

– Miért nem? 

Luna lábujjhegyre állt, és szájon puszilta Harryt.

– Mert az nem lenne illendő, te is tudod. Most gyere, táncoljunk! 

Ez az jelentette, hogy vissza kell menni a klubhelyiségbe, és Harry hamarosan azon kapta magát, hogy már nem is zavarja a hangos zene, mert magával ragadta a látvány, ahogy Luna pirulettezik, és hosszú haja csak úgy röpköd közben. Már a harmadik zeneszámra táncoltak így, amikor Hermione hirtelen leviharzott a lépcsőn, és valósággal átszáguldott a klubszobán az ajtó irányába, de Harry megelőzte.

– Mi történt? 

Hermione félresöpörte az arcába lógó hajtincsét, és olyan dühösen nézett rá, mintha _mindenért_ Harry lenne a hibás. 

– Az a... hogy az a _mardekáros_ disz... na neee! 

Ezzel feltépte a klubszoba ajtaját, kirohant, és becsapta Harry arca előtt, mielőtt utána léphetett volna. Amikor mégis megpróbált utána menni, érezte Luna kezét a karján, pedig Harry amúgy se rohant volna már a lány után, mert Draco vonta el a figyelmét, aki éppen keresztül furakodott a táncoló tömegen. 

Sápadt arca a szokásosnál is fehérebbnek tűnt a jobb arcán virító tenyérlenyomattól, ami pont akkora volt, mint Hermione tenyere. 

Harry az ajtó elé ugrott, nehogy kiszökjön, és egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, mert Draco majdnem nekirohant siettében. 

– Félre az útból! 

– Mit csináltál vele? 

Draco a fogát csikorgatta. 

– Ez kedves, Harry! Fogd csak az ő pártját! Igazam lett, hogy vadmacskának hívtam...

– Uraim – hallatszott hirtelen Piton vészjósló hangja, ahogy kijött egy közeli beugróból. – Ha lennének szívesek és a beszélgetést a kíváncsi fülektől távol folytatnák! Ez ugyanis méltatlan két mardekáros prefektushoz. 

Harry majdnem ráordított, hogy ő _nem az_ , de még időben vissza tudta fogni magát.

– Hermione után kell mennem. 

– Úgy vélem, hogy Miss Grangernek most a griffendéles barátnőire van szüksége. 

Draco sóhajtott, és a haragja hirtelen mintha elpárolgott volna.

– Harry, én csak megkérdeztem tőle, hogy... 

– A hálókörletben, uraim, ne itt! 

Draco bólintott, és sarkon fordult. Harry nem igazán akart a másik fiú szobájába menni, de a fenébe is, valamikor el kellett kezdenie a „Mardekárban alvás" tervét. Nem tudná megvalósítani, ha nincs jó viszonyban Dracóval, vagy legalábbis úgy nem tesz, mintha jó viszonyban lenne. 

– Csak visszakísérem Lunát a Hollóhátba, aztán jövök. – Hát tehetett róla, hogy a hangja kissé kényszeredett volt? Nem tudta, hogy Draco mire jutott Hermione-val, vagyis nem teljesen, de bármi volt is az, bántotta őt. 

– Arra semmi szükség – mondta Piton. 

Luna nagyon ünnepélyesen bólintott. 

– A csincsellérek egész úton velem lesznek, Harry. 

– Egy úriember _hazakíséri_ a hölgyét – mondta Harry, majd nyomatékosan még hozzátette: – Perselus.

A bájital mester még egy pillanatig mereven nézte őt, azután kissé vállat vont. 

Harry felrántotta az ajtót és kirohant. Nem törődött azzal, hogy mit mondott Piton, ő akkor is beszélni fog Hermione-val. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Legalábbis ez volt a szándéka. 

– Nem – mondta Hermione körülbelül hatodszorra. – Nem fogok róla beszélni. 

– De ha annyira rossz volt, hogy _megütötted_... 

– Hidd el, megérdemelte, de többet nem akarok mondani erről. 

Harrynek nagyszerű ötlete támadt. Már sokat töprengett azon, hogy hogyan vesse fel a hirtelen véleményváltozását a mardekárban alvással kapcsolatban. Valószínűleg eljött a legjobb alkalom. 

– Az se érdekel, ha rámegy az egész éjszakám, de kiszedem Dracóból! – Nyelt egyet, mert nem szeretett hazudni a barátainak, de hát... ez nem is volt igazi hazugság. Vagyis, na jó, az volt, de... 

A francba. Talán tényleg egy kicsit túl manipulatív vagyok egy griffendéleshez képest, pont, ahogy Draco mondta. 

– Akkor viszont tűzd fel a prefektusi jelvényedet – mondta szárazon Hermione. – Már elmúlt a takarodó. 

– Majd elkérem Rontól. Amúgy is el kell mondanom neki a tervemet. Nem szeretném, hogy keresőcsapatot indítson, ha nem jövök haza ma este. 

– Ne mond el neki, hogy mi történt. Nincs szükségem még egy kioktatásra. 

Harry meg tudta állni, hogy be ne szóljon, hogy bezzeg Hermione mennyire szeret kioktatni másokat.

– Mégis, _mi_ történt? 

– Ne akard tudni. 

– Hogy van az, hogy amikor tényleg szeretném, ha elmagyaráznál valamit, akkor nem teszed?

Hermione idegesen felnevetett. 

– Végre rájövök, hogy még én sem tudok mindent, Harry. Menj csak, jól vagyok. 

Harry még egy kétkedő pillantást vetett rá, de azután felment a saját szobájába, hogy beszéljen Ronnal, és visszakapja a prefektusi jelvényét. 

\-------------------------------------------------

– Ellenezte a Grimmauld téri felújítással kapcsolatos tervemet – mondta Draco, és nyugodtan lapozott egyet a bájital tankönyvben. 

Harry csak pislogott.

– Hermione nem pofozott volna fel egy ilyen semmiség miatt! 

– Hát, biztosíthatlak, hogy megtette. 

– Kizárt! 

– Talán vegyek be egy kis Veritaserumot, hogy bebizonyítsam? – Draco félretette a könyvet, és Harry lábaira nézett. – Vagy esetleg elfelejtettél félretenni belőle egy adagot? 

– Jaj, fogd már be. Nem foglak igazságszérummal vallatni, valahányszor csak vitánk támad. 

– Hála Merlinnek. 

– De, de tényleg... egy felújítás miatt? 

– Megvan a magam elképzelése, és csak annyit mondhatok, hogy ő egyáltalán nem értékelte azt. – Draco kihúzta magát az ágyán, és keresztbe tette a lábait. – Igazán nem gondoltam, hogy ellenére lenne, hogy segítsen nekem. Nagyon... nagyon sok dolgot tud. De azt hiszem, félreismertem. Gondolod, hogy a holdciklusa okozza a gondot? 

– Hogy _mi?_

Egy leereszkedő pillantást kapott erre.

– A havi ciklusa. 

Ja vagy úgy! Harry zavartan félrenézett. 

– Honnan tudhatnám? 

– Mert akkor várok egy hetet, és megint megkérem. 

– Vagy talán egyedül kellene megoldanod. 

– Nem – mondta elmélázva Draco, a tekintete a távolba révedt, mintha egy több száz kilométerre lévő helyszínre koncentrálna. Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy tudja mire. Nem a Grimmauld térre, hanem arra a helyre, ahol Rhiannon él. – Szükségem van Hermione-ra. Egyedül nem tudom ezt megcsinálni. 

Egy rettenetesen felkavaró érzés töltötte el Harryt. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy miért lett Hermione annyira dühös amiért megkérték, hogy segítsen átalakítani a Grimmauld teret, de nehéz volt haragudnia Dracóra, amikor szemmel láthatóan ilyen fájdalmas állapotban van. 

– Ő nem fog... – megköszörülte a torkát, és újra belevágott. – Azt hiszem értem. De Draco, mugli stílusúra átalakítani a házat, vagy bármi ilyesmi... ettől Rhiannon nem fogja meggondolni magát. 

– Tudom. Már túl vagyok a nehezén, és kezdem elfogadni. De... Egyszerűen csak meg akarom tenni. – Draco hirtelen előrántotta a pálcáját és feloldotta azt az összetett lezáró –, némító- és védővarázslatot, amit akkor hozott létre, amikor Harry csatlakozott hozzá a hetedévesek hálótermében. A hangos zene hirtelen betöltötte a szobát. – Elegem van. Menj haza. 

Harry nem jutott el odáig, hogy kijelentse: most is otthon van. 

– Én... ööö... voltaképpen arra gondoltam, hogy ma este talán itt is aludhatnék.

– Hogy kivallass... 

– Már az előtt eszembe jutott, hogy te meg Hermione... – Draco kétkedőn nézett rá. – Tényleg! 

– Rendben. Azt hiszem tudod, melyik a te ágyad. 

– Tudom, de nem emlékszem. Talán mert... 

– Na, miért? – Draco annyira előre hajolt, hogy szinte átérte az a teret, ami az ágya és a Harry által az imént odahúzott szék között volt. 

– Hát... – Harry összerezzent, és az járt a fejében, hogy ha Siriusról beszél, az vajon nem fog-e fájni Dracónak. – Tényleg akartam emlékezni, de csak azért, hogy... beszélhessek valakivel. Gondolom tudod, hogy kivel. 

Draco összeráncolta a szemöldökét. 

Harry a most már nem védett ajtóra pillantott, és lehalkította a hangját. 

– Aki egy házat adott neked? 

– Ja! 

– Eeegen. Ezért próbáltam erősen emlékezni, hogy tudjam... tudod, működésbe hozni a dolgokat. De aztán karácsonykor adódott az a lehetőség, és most annyit beszélhetek vele, amennyit csak akarok, és így... Gondolom ezért van ez az egész. Azt hiszem, már nincs az a sürgető _kényszer_ , hogy emlékezzek. 

– Talán csak lazítanod kéne. Mindennel kapcsolatban. 

– Talán... 

– Szóval, miért is ez a hirtelen véleményváltozás az itt alvással kapcsolatban? 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Úgy tűnt, hogy ennek is eljött az ideje. – Ennél többet nem igazán akart mondani, de azt sem akarta, hogy Draco tovább piszkálja. Szerencsére nem volt túl nehéz kitalálni valami figyelemelterelést. – Öhm... Hermione éppen egy köves gyűrűt viselt, amikor megpofozott? Mert van rajtad egy kis karcolás, itt ni. 

– Csak pont a sérült oldalt választotta. A te hibád, te szerencsétlen... baszki, még csak nem is sértegethetlek jóízűen, mert akkor megint harapás lesz a vége.

– Az oroszlánnak nem lenne szabad megharapnia téged! 

– Magad mondtad, hogy megteszi! 

– Eltúloztam! – Előre tartotta a kezeit, mert Draco úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt neki ugrik. – Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok biztos benne. Csak azt akartam, hogy vegyél komolyan, Draco, és nem akartam, hogy kidobd. 

– Ó, te alattomos, cselszövő kis gazember! 

Draco ezt inkább elégedetten, mintsem rosszallóan mondta. 

– De tényleg megharapott? – Harry megborzongott. – Nézd, én ezt nem akartam, csak utálom hallgatni, amikor gúnyolod a Griffendélt! 

– Régebben nem zavart... 

– De, azt hiszem, zavart – mondta Harry hevesen, mert eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondott Piton karácsonykor. – Azt hiszem kifejezetten zavart, de nem akartam elvadítani magamtól az új családomat. Most már érthető is számomra, mióta elfogadtam a dolgokat. De ez kétirányú, tudod? _Neked_ is törődnöd kellene azzal, hogy ne vadíts el _engem_ magadtól. 

Draco megmerevedett.

– Mit jelent, hogy elfogadtad a dolgokat? 

Ja, igaz, ezt csak Perselusnak mondtam el. 

– Azt, amit mondtál. Hogy egy család vagyunk. Voltaképpen attól kattant a helyére, hogy te mondtad. Igaz, hogy nem emlékszem... de felfogtam. 

– Azelőtt is értetted. Tudtad, hogy mi az örökbefogadás. 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Igen, de most többet jelent pusztán egy szónál. Érzem, hogy igazi. De a Griffendélről hallgass! Te talán szeretnéd, ha állandóan arról beszélnék, hogy mennyire ki nem állhatom az aranyvérűeket? 

– Nem tehetnéd – mondta önelégült mosollyal Draco. – A barátnőd is az. 

– Fogd már be végre. 

– Na jó – mondta kelletlenül Draco. De azért egy vigyorral jóvá tette. 

– Van egy jelszó, amivel le lehet venni a kötést az oroszlánról – ismerte be Harry. – Eltüntetheted anélkül, hogy engem is el akarnál tüntetni. Kéred? 

– Naná! 

– Articsókabimbó. 

– Aha. Szóval semmi köze a szívszerelmedhez. 

Voltaképpen volt egy kicsi köze, tekintve, hogy Harry milyen csokrot adott neki a karácsonyi bálra. De meg akart fizetni Dracónak az ugratásért:

– Talán előbb a felfedő igézetet kellene végrehajtanom, hogy megtudjam, miért is kaptad azt a harapást. 

Vagy talán mégsem, tekintve, hogy annak meg az „uborka"a jelszava. 

Harry azonnal elpirult, de nem törődött Draco fürkésző tekintetével, és azzal sem, hogy a másik fiú előkotorja az oroszlánt, megütögeti a pálcájával, és mélységes megkönnyebbüléssel kimondja az „articsókabimbó"-t. 

\---------------------------------------------------

A mardekárban alvás nem volt akkora megpróbáltatás, mint amire Harry számított. Először is, Zabininek színét se látta. Nem is kérdezte, merre jár. 

Crack bejött, az ágyához vánszorgott, és ruhástól beledőlt. Egy perc se telt bele, úgy horkolt, hogy a halottakat is felébresztette volna. Draco sóhajtott, és egy varázsigével összerántotta a függönyeit, és rutinosan eltompította a zajt. 

Így már csak Monstró maradt, aki odabólintott Harrynek, aztán felmarkolt néhány cuccot, és elbattyogott a mosdó irányába. 

– Elég jóindulatú, mióta Hermione segít neki a diszlexiájában – magyarázta Draco. 

Harry már egy ideje megszabadult ettől az érzéstől, de most ismét hatalmába kerítette, hogy felborult a világa, és ő nem ismeri a saját életét. Elmélázott rajta, hogy még mennyi időbe telik, amíg újra tanulja minden apró részletét... főleg, ha magától soha többé nem fog visszaemlékezni a dolgokra. 

\----------------------------------

Amikor Harry felébredt, Crack még mindig hortyogott, az ágyfüggönyei most szét voltak húzva. Monstró is aludt, viszont Draco nem volt sehol. 

Még szerencse. Éppen elég rossz volt az előző éjszaka, amikor Harrynek Draco szeme láttára kellett áttúrnia Piton régi iskolai ládáját. Szerencsére talált benne egy pizsamát. Most is megtalálta, amit keresett: egy olyan iskolai talárt, amin még mindig rajta volt a kettős címer. Próbálta elhessegetni magától az érzést, hogy egy igazi csaló, egy gyors tisztító varázslatot végzett azokon a ruhákon, amiket az előző este szétdobált a padlón, azután már készen is állt arra, hogy lemenjen reggelizni. 

Vagyis, hogy _felmenjek_ reggelizni, emlékeztette magát. A Nagyteremben majdnem a Griffendél asztala felé indult, de az utolsó pillanatban úgy döntött, hogy elkezdhetné Ront és a többi barátját hozzászoktatni ahhoz, hogy több időt tölt a Mardekárral. 

Draco még nem volt ott, de néhány perccel később megérkezett. Addigra Harry elhárított három átkot, de egyikük sem volt különösebben aljas. Furcsamód, a piszkálódás miatt olyan érzése lett, hogy a mardekárosok kezdik befogadni. 

Ezt lehet, hogy csak a prefektusi jelvénynek köszönhette, amit feltűzött, közvetlenül a kettős címer alá. 

Vagy talán egy Larissa nevű alsóbb éves mardekárosnak, aki odajött, bemutatkozott, aztán levegővétel nélkül kezdett beszélni a kígyójáról, és arról, hogy az egy fiúkígyó, és hogy Harry adja kölcsön neki Mareszt, hogy párosodhassanak, és hogy az egyik fajta kígyó párosodhat-e egy másik fajtabélivel, és Harry tudja-e, hogy ő most már úgy érzi, _majdnem_ tud beszélni a kígyójával, és megérti-e őt, és... 

– Tűnés! – mondta Draco, amikor leült Harryvel szemközt. – Négyszemközt kell beszélnem a testvéremmel.

Larissa olyan csalódottnak tűnt, mint egy kiskutya, akitől elvették a legfinomabb falatját.

– De már olyan régóta nem beszéltem Harryvel... 

– Larissa! – mondta Draco nagyon szigorúan. 

A kislány arckifejezése még csalódottabb lett.

– Rendben, Drákci. 

A becenévről Harrynek eszébe jutott valami, de emlékezve Piton szavaira az illemről előre dőlt és létrehozta a magánéletbűbájok sorozatát, amikre egy mardekárosnak úgy tűnik legalább napi ötvenszer szüksége volt.

– Tényleg van egy plüss sárkány az ágyad alatt? 

Draco rámeredt.

– Nincs. Ez marhaság. 

– Tényleg? Pedig biztos forrásból tudom. 

– Akkor se igaz. 

– De igen. 

Csak csipkelődtek, így Harry igazán nem értette, hogy Draco hirtelen miért gurul be.

– Abbahagynád?! Sokkal fontos megbeszélni valónk van. 

Harry elkapott egy újabb pirítóst, ami éppen ellebegett előtte. 

– Rendben. Mi lenne az? 

– Apa megkért, hogy szóljak neked. Ma este gyűlés lesz. Az öreg fiúkkal. De a fedőtörténet az, hogy vele töltjük az éjszakát, a lakosztályában. 

– Általában így mennek a dolgok a mi... khm... családunkban? – kérdezte kissé duzzogva Harry. – Piton neked mondja el a fontos dolgokat, és te aztán továbbadod nekem? 

– Én általában pont fordítva látom – mondta élesen Draco. – Ami a ma reggelt illeti, éppen nála voltam, amikor megkapta az üzenetet. A megfelelő mardekáros viselkedésről akart előadást tartani nekem. 

Harry összehúzta a szemét. 

– Neki is ugyanazt a baromságot adtad elő, mint nekem? A házad átalakításáról? 

– Először is, nem baromság. Másodszor meg, ő nem is faggatott. Ezt a stratégiát te is kipróbálhatnád néha. 

– Nézd, tegnap este nem feszegettem tovább, de tudom, hogy Hermione nem pofozna meg csak azért, mert tanácsot kérsz tőle a függönyökkel kapcsolatban! 

Draco hirtelen dühösnek látszott. 

– Nem is kellett volna azzal fárasztanom magam, hogy előre megkérem. Csak várnom kellett volna a gyűlésig, és ott kész tények elé állítanom. Akkor már túl is lennénk _rajta_ , és ha felpofoz, akkor mi van? Így már a kérdezésért pofont kaptam! 

– Zagyválsz össze vissza. Mégis, mi a fenéről beszélsz? 

– Hát az átalakításról! Hermione-val! Ma este! 

Harry levegő után kapkodott.

– Várj! Hermione is ott lesz ma este? Az öreg fiúkkal? Ő is tag? Nem is említette! 

– Persze, hogy nem – mondta gúnyosan Draco. – Nem, mert elkottyantanád Weasleynek, aki még nem kapott engedélyt, hogy csatlakozzon. Hermione meg nem akart vitába bonyolódni vele. Harapós hangulatban vagyok, és kifejezetten szeretném, ha vitáznának, szóval csak rajta, mondj el _mindent_ Weasleynek. 

Ez meglehetősen szánalmas és aljas dolog volt. És mindenképpen túlreagálása Hermione feltételezett bűnének, hogy nem akart tapétát és festéket válogatni. De Harry figyelme most másféle kanyarodott. 

– Ron miért nem csatlakozhat? 

Draco gonosz mosolyt ragyogtatott rá.

– Na, ez is jó történet. Tudtad, hogy a te kis okostóni barátod egy Időnyerő segítségével mint egy őrült rohangált ide-oda egész harmadévben, hogy extra kurzusokat tudjon felvenni? 

– Igen, ezt tudtam... 

– Az a plusz idő annyit öregített rajta, hogy gyakorlatilag már megvan a hetedik tanéve. Úgy látszik, Dumbledore számára ez is feltétele annak, hogy szülői beleegyezés nélkül engedjen csatlakozni, a nagykorúság, úgy tűnik, nem elég. 

Harry bekapott egy kis tojást. 

– Viszont akkor te és Hermione igazán jól kijöttök egymással, ha mindezt elfecsegte neked. Bízott benne, hogy nem mondod el Ronnak? 

– Valószínűleg nem, de muszáj volt megnyernie egy vitát az Időnyerők mellékhatásairól, úgyhogy meg kellett győznie engem, hogy ő már használt egyet, és az idősebbé tette. – Draco megköszörülte a torkát. – Habár el kell ismernem, hogy nekem már az előtt kicsúszott a számon az öreg fiúkkal való kapcsolatom. 

Amikor Harry csak bámult, Draco mentegetőzni kezdett. 

– Gondjaim vannak az impulzus kontrollal... de egyébként is, tudtam, hogy benne megbízhatunk. 

– Igen, megbízhatunk – bólintott Harry. – Ahogy bennem is, és benned is. Egyikünk sem fogja elmondani Ronnak, igaz? 

– Nem is tudom, mert a jelen pillanatban elég bosszús vagyok. 

Harry sóhajtott. 

– Bármit is értettél a felújítás alatt, az nem lehet ennyire fontos. 

– Ó, de igen, az. Szinte másra sem tudok gondolni... habár ha ő nem lesz hajlandó rá, akkor nem hiszem, hogy működni fog... 

Harry a tanári asztal felé nézett, azon töprengve, hogy vajon Piton nem azért nem kérdezősködött-e, mert már tudja, hogy mi van Dracóval. De amit látott, attól az egész probléma kiment a fejéből. Piton közvetlenül Maura Morrighan mellett ült, a fejük szinte összeért. A nő kezei az asztalon hevertek, egy textilszalvétát csavargatott egyre szorosabbra. Piton kezei majdnem hozzáértek a nő alkarjához. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy honnan veszi, de esküdni mert volna, hogy Piton alig bírja leküzdeni a késztetését, hogy tenyerébe vegye a nő kezét, és úgy nyugtatgassa. 

– Mi a baj? – Draco követte a tekintetét, egy pillanatra megmerevedett, azután halkan, hosszan füttyentett. – Lám, lám! Ne hibáztasd! Apa is csak férfi, mint bárki más, és ahogy ez a Morrighan öltözködik, szegény Burbage professzornak esélye sincs. 

– Talán csak a... csak az SVK-ról beszélnek – mondta erőtlenül Harry. 

– Nézd meg jobban – mondta lassan Draco. – Apa valósággal körbeveszi a nőt. Szinte óvón, és mivel tudjuk, hogy ez a nő tud vigyázni magára, bizonyára valami érzelmi veszélytől védelmezi... Azt mondanám, hogy valami nagyon személyes természetű beszélgetés zajlik ott. 

Harry nyelt egyet. Tudta, hogy helytelen hagynia, hogy ez felzaklassa őt. Neki ott van Luna, és Pitonnak is joga van arra, hogy legyen valakije, ha akarja. De azért...

– Lélegezz, bolond gyerek – mondta szárazon Draco. – Amennyire tudjuk, lehet, hogy amiatt aggódik a csaj, nehogy kirúgják. Megérdemelné azért, ahogy velem bánt. 

– Ha az itteni tanárokat kirúgnák, amiért igazságtalanul bánnak a diákokkal, Piton már réges-rég repült volna – vágott vissza Harry. – Azon kívül... ott az a tekintet. 

– Milyen tekintet? 

Harry másfelé nézett, mert úgy érezte, illetlenség bámulnia őket.

– Az, ami annyira idegesített engem az amnéziám kezdetén. Talán másnak nem tűnne fel, de én annyira hozzászoktam valami teljesen máshoz, hogy... Higgy nekem, nem a roxforti dolgokról beszélgetnek.

Megitta a maradék töklevét. Már az se volt jó, amikor Draco azzal heccelte, hogy Pitonnak talán lehetne egy barátnője, pedig az még csak elmélet volt. Ez most igazinak tűnt. 

Épp annyira igazinak, mint a brit birodalom. 

Legszívesebben hisztérikusan felnevetett volna. Hát az én életem már soha nem lehet egyszerű? Nem kaphatnék néhány olyan évet, vagy akár csak néhány hónapot, hogy megszokjam ezt az újonnan felfedezett családomat, mielőtt az megint megváltozna? 

– Komolyan mondtam, hogy lélegezz rendesen – szólalt meg Draco. – Igazából nekem kellene bánnom ezt a dolgot, tekintve, hogyan kezelt engem ez a banya. És én nem bánom. Azt gondolom, hogy apa már túl régóta van egyedül. 

Harry felállt és kifurakodott az asztal mögül. Többet nem tudott erre gondolni. 

– Megyek, megkeresem Lunát. 

– Harry... 

– Később találkozunk. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Morrighan is ott volt a Rend gyűlésen. Úgy tűnt, már évekkel azelőtt tag volt, mielőtt kiment Észak-Amerikába. Harry megpróbált úgy viselkedni, mintha semmit nem vett volna észre a reggelinél, de érezte, hogy ez a próbálkozása szánalmasan sikertelen. Minél inkább próbált úgy tenni, mintha minden normális lenne, annál kevésbé érezte normálisan magát. 

Az még csak rontott a helyzeten, hogy Piton a nő mellett foglalt helyet. De legalább egy fotelt választott, és nem a kanapéágyra huppant ő is... 

Pfuj! _Az ágyra._ Harry rosszul lett, és aztán még rosszabbul, mert tudta, hogy mennyire igazságtalan. Ő vajon hogy' érezné magát, ha Draco vagy Piton megpróbálná elszakítani Lunától? De még ez a gondolat se tudta elérni, hogy örüljön Pitonéknak. 

– Ne röhögtesd már ki magad – mondta neki Draco halkan, de bármit akart is volna még mondani, azt félbeszakította Hermione érkezése, aki Dumbledore előtt zsuppant ki a tágas nappali kandallójából. 

Gyorsan körülnézett, mint aki keres valakit, majd bizonytalan mosollyal az arcán egyenesen Dracóhoz ment.

– Azt hiszem igazad van. Az itteni szőnyegek egyszerűen rondák, és úgy emlékszem, hogy a ház többi része még rosszabb. 

– Nem hittem volna, hogy te ilyen lefitymáló típus vagy – mondta savanyúan Draco. 

– Úgy értem, meggondoltam magamat. 

De azért valahogy mégis dühösen mondta ezt, amit Draco sem állt meg szó nélkül:

– Ezzel a hozzáállással? Nyugodtnak és kiegyensúlyozottnak kell lenned, különben semmi értelme. 

Hermione mérgesen rámeredt, aztán ledobta magát a fiú mellé. 

– Na jó, ez igaz. A gyűlés után azonnal megcsináljuk. 

– Majd akkor, ha már üres a ház – javította ki Draco nagyképűen. – Mármint ha én úgy döntök. Nem felejtettem el a Karácsonyi Bálon nyújtott rettenetes színészi teljesítményedet. Ha nem tudsz annál jobbat... 

– Naná, egyszerűen csak megkéred a többi ötszáz mugliszülött valamelyikét, akikkel olyan remek kapcsolatban állsz... 

– Miről dumáltok itt? – szólt közbe Harry. – Mert, hogy nem a felújításról, az biztos. Ahhoz, amennyire én tudom, nem sok színészkedésre van szükség. 

– Öhm! – kezdte Dumbledore, mire minden szem feléje fordult. Ellépett Mordontól és McGalagonytól, akik egy heverőn üldögéltek. – Azért hívtuk össze ezt a gyűlést, hogy megbeszéljünk egy fontos, bár nem különösebben sürgős dolgot. Voldemort bizalmas körébe beépített kémünk jelentette, hogy Voldemort jelentős mennyiségű kovaföldet halmoz fel. Ennek az informátornak jelenleg még nincs fogalma arról, hogy miért. Mint ahogy nekem sem. 

Az utolsó mondatot olyan hangsúllyal mondta, ami egyértelműen jelezte, hogy várja a többiek véleményét erről. 

Piton szólalt meg először, előre hajolt a karosszékben, és az egész csoporthoz intézte a szavait. 

– Aki esetleg nem tudná, a kovaföld a bájitalok egyik kétes hírű hozzávalója volt, és az 1500-as évekre már nagyrészt el is tekintettek a használatától. Megjelenésben az erősen porított krétára hasonlít, de tele van őskori tengeri maradványokkal. Tudomásom szerint egyetlen olyan bájitalban sem használják, ami káros lehet a boszorkányokra, vagy varázslókra. 

– Mert te mindent tudsz, igaz? – kérdezte Mordon, és mágikus szeme olyan dühösen pörgött a fejében, amitől még önmagánál is megszállottabbnak tűnt. 

Harry erőt vett magán, hogy szeme se rebbenjen, amikor McGalagony élesen oldalba könyökölte Mordont. 

– Jaj, te nőszemély! 

– Elég legyen, Alastor – mondta szigorúan Dumbledore. 

– Igen, mert Piton egy ász, a halálnál is rosszabb sorstól mentette meg Harryt! – kiáltottak fel egyszerre az ikrek. 

– És még nagyobb szemét lehetett volna egy-két órai csínytevésünk miatt – tette hozzá George. – Úgyhogy hagyja már abba! Minden találkozót arra használ fel, hogy sértegesse őt. 

– Igen – helyeselt Fred. – Hagyja ezt azokra, akik stílusosabban tudják csinálni! 

– Elég! 

_Minden_ találkozót? Harry eltöprengett, hogy vajon hányat is hagyhatott ki. 

Draco ránézett, pillantása elárulta, hogy ő is épp erre gondolt. 

– Mi van a muglik számára ártalmas bájitalokkal? – kérdezte Hermione. 

Erre a kérdésre Draco összerezzent, de az arca olyan rideggé és fensőbbségessé vált, ami Harryt Lucius Malfoyra emlékeztette. 

– A kovaföld az emberek számára egyáltalán nem ártalmas – tisztázta Piton a fejét rázva. – Ahogy egyetlen emlősre sem. Az ókorban, bizonyos bájitalok porított formájában, lényegében csak arra használták, hogy kiirtsák vele az ágyi poloskákat. 

Dumbledore a szakállát simogatva a hallottakon gondolkodott. 

Csak Harry képzelte, vagy Piton tényleg összerezzent kissé? 

– Ennek a jelentősége valószínűleg annyira csekély, hogy említésre sem méltó... 

– Ó nem, kedves fiam. Honnan tudnánk, mi a dolgunk, ha nem gondolunk át minden részletet? 

Piton összekulcsolta a kezeit. 

– Még ennél is jelentéktelenebb mozzanat, hogy a nemzetközi szakirodalomban a kovaföldet és Voldemort halálfalóit ugyanazzal a kétbetűs rövidítéssel hivatkozzák...

– Elismerem, ez tényleg nagyon erőltetett – mormolta Dumbledore. 

– Valóban az. 

Mivel Piton nem mondott többet, Dumbledore tekintete végigjárta a szobát. 

– Van valakinek hozzáfűzni valója ahhoz, amit Perselus mondott el nekünk? 

Egy hosszú pillanatig senki nem mondott semmit. Azután bizonytalan hangon megszólalt Hermione:

– A muglik még mindig használják rovarirtásra. Nem csak az ágyi poloskák ellen. Azt hiszem olvastam valahol, hogy a hangyák és a bolhák ellen is nagyon hatásos. Valahogy... öhm, bejut a külső vázborításuk alá, és ott addig irritálja őket, amíg teljesen ki nem száradnak. 

– Mi a fészkes vadnyavalya köze van ennek a háborúhoz?! – fakadt ki Mordon. 

– Pont azért vagyunk itt Alastor, hogy erre rájöjjünk – mondta élesen Dumbledore. 

– Azzal, hogy az egész világnak elmondjuk, hogy mire készül? – ordította az öreg ex-auror. – Mi történt az információ-megosztás módszerével, kérdem én! 

A maga részéről Harry úgy gondolta, hogy Mordon már kezd kicsit szenilissé válni, ha így beszél Dumbledore-ral. Igaz, hogy Harry is volt már így, tizenöt éves korában, amikor egész évben provokálták. 

Ugyanakkor, honnan tudná, hogy mi volt Dumbledore Mordon közt tavaly? 

– Ez az az eset, amelyben azt gondoltam, hogy az együttgondolkodás nagyobb hasznunkra lehet – mondta kedvesen az igazgató. – A muglik ezt ötletbörzének nevezik. Megfigyeltem, hogy ebben az évben bámulatos hatékonysággal alkalmazták az órákon, az új mugli-tolerancia tanterv részeként. 

Mordon rosszkedvűen felmordult, de intett a műkezével, hogy folytassák. 

De a többieknek már nem sok mondani valójuk maradt, mivel szinte senki sem hallott még a kovaföldről. McGalagony megkérdezte, hogy Dumbledore-nak van-e mintája, amit megvizsgálhatna, majd egy kis adagot szórt a szoba egyik kávézóasztalára, és a fehéres port gyorsan átalakította valamiféle hatalmas szögekkel teletűzdelt sápadt teniszlabdákra hasonlító gombócokká. Így felnagyítva valóban úgy néztek ki, mint amik bármit képesek lennének megölni, de Harry bízott benne, hogy Piton tudta, mit beszél. 

McGalagony bemutatója után a jelen lévők mindenféle ötlettel dobálóztak, mindent felemlegetve, London csatornahálózatától a hoppanálással kapcsolatos bizarr elméletekig, de igazából mindez csak találgatás volt. Minél tovább folytatták, a beszélgetés annál komolytalanabb lett, legalábbis ahogy Harry meg tudta ítélni. Egy idő múlva mintha a többiek is így gondolták volna; a felszólalások lassan abbamaradtak. Akkor Mrs Weasley azt mondta, hogy ideje a vacsora mellett folytatni a beszélgetést, amit arra az esetre készített, ha valaki még nem vacsorázott volna. 

A gyűlés kiköltözött a konyhába és az ebédlőbe, de az ötletbörzét nem folytatták. Még szerencse... Harry már majd' éhen halt, és Mrs Weasley sajtmártása jobban esett neki, mint valaha. Mire Harry jól lakott, a legtöbben már elköszöntek és távoztak. 

– Még egy kis desszertet, Harry drágám? – kérdezte Mrs Weasley, és a pálcájával elérhető közelbe lebegtetett egy fél tortát. 

Harry majdnem elcsábult, de úgy érezte, szétreped a hasán a nadrág. 

– És neked Perselus? – Majd Molly hangja érezhetően sokkal hűvösebb lett, úgy tette hozzá: – Miss Morrighan? 

Harry úgy érezte, hogy Ron édesanyja talán azt gondolja, Pitonnak nem kellene összegabalyodnia senkivel, de azután eltűnődött, hogy Mrs Weasley egyáltalán honnan tudna erről. Piton és Morrighan határozottan jól viselkedtek a találkozó alatt. Valójában, ha Harry nem látta volna őket szinte kéz a kézben a reggelinél, semmi szokatlant nem vett volna észre. 

Végül arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg inkább arról lehet szó, hogy Molly egyszerűen csak megbotránkozik azon, hogy Morrighan bizarr bőrnadrágja majdnem olyan, mintha csak ráfestették volna. Harry mostanra már épp elég megjegyzést hallott ezzel kapcsolatban – úgy tűnt, mintha a nőneműek általában egységesen elítélnék ezt. A hímek persze egyöntetűen elismerően nyilatkoztak róla. 

Piton és Luna voltak a furcsa kivételek. Harry még abban sem volt biztos, hogy Luna egyáltalán észrevette-e, hogy Morrighan mintha allergiás lenne a normális tanári talárokra, és ami Pitont illeti... hát, Harry nem is tudta. Lehet, hogy már akkor rámozdult, amikor először meglátta a nőt, de Harry komolyan kételkedett ebben. 

Mindkét tanár visszautasította az újabb süteményt. Mr és Mrs Weasley hamarosan összepakolták a megmaradt ételt, és elhoppanáltak. 

Maura Morrighan felemelkedett, a kezei kicsit megremegtek, ahogy végigsimította a csípőjét és combját, hogy leporolja a morzsákat. Harry nagyon cinikusnak érezte magát, de akkor is arra gyanakodott, hogy ez a nő így akarja felhívni a figyelmet arra, hogy Molly Weasley duciságával szemben ő milyen csinos és karcsú. Ami nagyon gonosz dolog volt tőle. Harry majdnem beszólt valamit. 

Draco azonban megelőzte, bár egyáltalán nem azt mondta, amire Harry gondolt. 

– Azok az operajegyek erre a péntekre szólnak, apa. – Majd Morrighanhez fordult, hogy őt is bevonja a beszélgetésbe. – Karácsonyra két jegyet adtam Perselusnak a _La Traviata_ -ra. 

Még szerencse, hogy a süteményestál már nem volt Harry előtt, mert lehet, hogy azzal csapta volna le Dracót. Így csak mérgesen rámeredt. 

És visszatartotta a lélegzetét, mert Morrighan most tehet valami célzást, ugye? Mondhatná, hogy _imádja az operát_ , és régóta szeretné látni a La... akármi londoni bemutatóját. Vagy talán óvatosabb lesz, és megkérdezi Pitont, hogy kivel fog elmenni rá... 

– Nem hiszem, hogy Piton elhagyhatja a Roxfortot – tört ki hirtelen, mert már nem bírta tovább a feszültséget. – Nagyon sok a dolog most, hogy a diákok csak nemrég jöttek vissza a szünetről, és... és... és nem is lenne helyénvaló az ő helyzetében, mert... 

Draco sípcsonton rúgta az asztal alatt. 

Piton Harryre szegezte a tekintetét, szemei a szokottnál is feketébbek voltak, vonásai kemények és kiolvashatatlanok. 

Harry majdnem hátrahőkölt a székében. Rendben, rendben, nem kellett volna beleavatkoznia! De Draco is beleavatkozott, és Piton azt bezzeg nem kifogásolta. 

– Miért is lenne helytelen? – kérdezte Piton, és úgy megnyomott minden egyes szót, mintha egy bíró lenne, aki éppen egy akasztófára ítélt bűnöző felett készül ítéletet mondani.

– Hát mert... – Harry őrülten kutatott a fejében valami kifogás után. Természetesen nem állt szándékában beismerni az igazi okot, azt, hogy soha ezelőtt nem volt apja, és nem akar osztozkodni. Ettől olyannak tűnne, mint egy három éves, és nem volt szüksége arra, hogy bárki ebben a szobában erre figyelmeztesse őt. Amúgy is jól tudta! De akkor is így érzett, és kész! 

– Mert...?! – kérdezte Piton, és a hangja még vészjóslóbb lett. 

– Hát, mert... – végre eszébe jutott valami. Gyengécske kifogás volt, de legalább nem utalt a valódi okokra. – Mert mindketten tanárok vagytok, ugyanabban az iskolában és … tudod... 

Piton gúnyos vigyora azt mutatta, hogy igenis tudja, hogy Harry hazudik, és egyáltalán nem értékeli ezt. Sőt, azt is, hogy tenni fog ellene valamit. Hirtelen odafordult a balján ülő nőhöz, miközben kiült a rosszindulat az arcára.

– Megtisztelnél vele, Maura? Utána egy késői vacsorára is elmehetnénk, és megvitathatnánk az előadást. 

Harry azt hitte, hogy a nő azonnal lecsap a lehetőségre, de ehelyett Morrighan őrá nézett, és halkan ezt mondta:

– Perselus... kérlek! Harryt láthatólag kényelmetlenül érinti... 

– Pontosan tudom, _mennyire_ érinti kényelmetlenül – mondta Piton, és még csak rá se nézett Harryre.

Harrynek tátva maradt a szája. Tudja? Tudja és ennek ellenére elhívja randira ezt a nőt? És pont Harry jelenlétében! 

– Tudod, és nem érdekel téged! – vágta a fejéhez, szétáradt benne a megbántottság, ami egyszerre volt meglepő és fájdalommal teli. Hát ilyen, ha az embernek igazi családja van? Talán jobb volt neki enélkül! – Hogy teheted... 

– Mert normális férfi vagyok, mindazzal, ami ezzel jár – mondta Piton olyan dermesztő hangon, amitől egy folyó is befagyott volna. 

Egy pillanatra Harry elveszítette a fonalat. Mi a francra célzott ezzel? Egy másodpercre rá már rájött a válaszra, és úgy érezte, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna. Ó, te jó ég! Csak nem arra célzott, hogy... Hányingere lett a gondolattól. 

– Ne csinálj úgy, mintha gyomornyugtatóra lenne szükséged – csattant fel Draco és Harry arca előtt csettintgetett az ujjaival. – Én szurkolok apának, és ha te nem teszed ugyanezt, akkor képmutató vagy. Mindannyian látjuk, hogy nézel Lunára! 

– Az más... 

– Igazán, Perselus – mondta Morrighan, hangja valahol a lehangolt és a meglepett között volt. – Nem akarok családi viszályt szítani. 

– Ragaszkodom hozzá – vágta rá Piton keményen. 

– Talán majd a nyáron...

Piton felállt, és feléje nyújtotta a kezét.

– Talán inkább négyszemközt kellene megvitatnunk ezt a dolgot. Visszakísérlek a Roxfortba. – Meglehetősen neheztelő pillantást vetett Harryre és Dracóra. – Gondolom, ti ketten egyedül is haza tudtok menni. 

– Ó, igen – mondta vidáman Draco. – Igazából meg is akartalak kérni, hogy hadd maradhassak még egy kicsit. Hermione-val bejárjuk a házat, és ő majd ad nekem néhány ötletet a felújításhoz. Ne aggódj miattunk. Majd később mindannyian haza hoppanálunk. 

– Miss Granger még itt van? 

Draco körbe mutatott. 

– Már el is kezdett körülnézni. 

– Akkor rendben. – Piton most Harryre nézett. – Mi meg majd később beszélünk. 

– Miért fárasztanád magad? – csattant fel Harry, és olyan dühös volt, hogy talpra szökkent. 

Piton egy rövid ideig még nézte őt, arcvonásai még zárkózottabbak lettek. Egy pillanattal később csak a _kandalló_ zúgása válaszolt erre, jelezve a távozásukat. 

Harry nyöszörgött egyet, visszaroskadt a székére, és a fejét azonnal oda koppantotta az asztal kemény fa lapjához. 

– Azt kell mondanom, hogy ezt egyáltalán nem kezelted jól – mondta Draco. – Talán mégsem vagy annyira mardekáros, mint gondoltam. Remélem rájöttél, hogy pont a te nevetséges reakciód volt az, ami a karjaiba lökte apát. 

– Hallgass el. 

– Ha a jövőben nem akarod még jobban ösztökélni apát, akkor azt javaslom, viselkedj kicsit higgadtabban, amikor majd randizni mennek...

Harry csak annyira emelte fel a fejét, hogy rá tudja villantani a szemét.

– _Fogd... be!_

De Draco persze nem fogta be.

– Ha tudtam volna, hogy ennyire könnyű őt manipulálni, akkor már hónapokkal ezelőtt úgy tettem volna, mintha felkavarna, ha lenne egy kapcsolata. Persze hónapokkal ezelőtt tényleg feldúlt lettem volna, mert akkor Morrighan még egy igazi dög volt velem. – A hangja elgondolkodó lett. – Kicsit furcsa azért, hogy ilyen könnyű volt, nem gondolod? Ez nem vall rá. Talán jobban rá van kattanva, mint gondoltuk, és csak egy mentségre volt szüksége... 

– Hallottam a kandallót – lépett be az ebédlőbe Hermione. Szétnézett. – Mindenki más lelépett már? 

– Apa és Morrighan épp az imént távoztak. Együtt – tette hozzá Draco. – Úgy tűnik, hogy érlelődik valami romantikus. Harryt nagyon feldúlta. 

– Jaj, Harry! – Hermione gyengéden rámosolygott. – Nehéz megemészteni, igaz? 

Harry nem akart erről beszélni. Kihúzta magát.

– Pontosan miért is vagy itt, Hermione? 

– Elmondhatná, – gúnyolódott Draco –, de akkor meg kellene öljön téged. 

– Hogy _mi?!_

Draco vigyorgott. 

– Bocsánat. Miss Burbage egy kémtörténetet kezdett olvasni nekünk, és abban állandóan ezt mondják egymásnak az emberek. Te csak várj itt, Harry. Hermione és én majd körülnézünk, és belevágunk az én kis projektembe. 

Harry nem szerette azt az érzést, amikor utasították, hogy maradjon nyugton.

– Én is jövök... 

– Nem, nem, ehhez női jelenlét szükséges. Szó szerint. 

Hermione elhúzta a száját. 

– És szükségem van arra, hogy Hermione tudjon összpontosítani. Azt hiszem, hogy te meglehetősen komoly zavaró tényező lennél most. 

Harry sóhajtott. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami bűzlik, de hirtelen nem érdekelte, hogy mit jelenthet valójában ez a „felújítás". Még az sem érdekelte, hogy Draco és Hermione egyértelműen nem akarják őt a közelben tudni. 

– Rendben, ahogy akarjátok – mondta visszahuppanva a székére, és intett nekik, hogy menjenek. 

Hermione kicsit vonakodónak tűnt, talán Harry reakciója miatt, de aztán csak felszegte az állát, mint aki csatára készül, és kivonult a szobából. 

– Lehet, hogy elleszünk egy darabig... 

– Kopj le! 

Draco a vállára tette a kezét. 

– Sajnálom, hogy ennyire kiakaszt az a kilátás, hogy Perselusnak társas élete lesz...

– Menj már! Vár a felújítás – csattant fel Harry. – És maradj, ameddig akarsz, mert én nem akarok visszahoppanálni Piton szobájába és azt látni, ahogy azok ketten a kanapén csókolóznak, vagy ilyesmi. Nem tudnánk helyette inkább a Mardekár klubszobájának kandallóján át érkezni? 

– Inkább nem. A fedősztori, tudod. 

Igaza van. Állítólag Pitonnal vacsoráztunk, a lakrészében. Egy családi vacsora. _Pfuj._ Az jutott eszébe, hogy a jövőben vajon Morrighan is kap-e meghívást azokra. 

– Akkor csak maradj, ameddig akarsz, mondtam. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry egy ideig az asztalnál ücsörgött, mogorván azon töprengve, hogy Piton vajon elköszönt-e már Morrighantől. Aztán amikor ez már nagyon unalmas lett, felkaptatott Sirius régi szobájába. 

Most nem úgy hatott rá, mint régen, valószínűleg azért, mert Sirius többé már nem tűnt igazán halottnak. Mindenesetre nem úgy, mint korábban. Bármikor beszélhetett vele, amikor csak akart. Csak be kellett kapnia egy gumicukrot, hogy párszaszóval mondja a varázsigét. 

Mindenesetre a szoba most már csak egy szoba volt. 

Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez jó-e, vagy rossz. Leült az ágyra, hogy gondolkodjon ezen, de gondolatai elkalandoztak. Sirius azt akarta, hogy Harry vele lakjon. Természetesen már soha nem fog kiderülni, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Sirius örökbe fogadta volna, ha teheti. Mi lett volna, ha megteszi? Mi lett volna, ha nem hal meg, és találkozott volna egy olyan nővel, akit szeret? Vajon neki magának akkor is olyan torokszorító érzése lenne, mint most?

Az efféle kérdéseknek nincs értelmük, hiszen nem tudom meg rájuk a választ soha. 

Sóhajtott, és eltöprengett, hogy hol lehet Draco és Hermione. Igen, azt mondtam nekik, hogy ráérnek, de már legalább egy óra eltelt. Hát, ha nem is látnának szívesen az ő „kis projektjükben", azért mostanra már maguktól is visszatalálhattak volna. Nem akarok egész éjszaka itt várakozni! 

Kettesével véve a lépcsőket leszaladt a földszintre és elkezdte szólongatni őket. 

Senki nem válaszolt, úgyhogy szobáról szobára járva indult a keresésükre. A keresés egészen a könyvtárig eredménytelennek bizonyult. Már akkor tudta, hogy odabent vannak, mielőtt megfogta volna a kilincset, és azt is, hogy a felújításnál valami sokkal élénkebb dolgot csinálnak, mivel még a falak is remegtek. Az utolsó pár lépést már futva tette meg, és megpróbálta feltépni az ajtót, de az meg se moccant. 

Ahogy korábban, most se válaszolt senki a kiabálására. 

Aztán az ajtó hirtelen kivágódott, és Hermione zihálva kiugrott. A haját borzos volt, és a talárja valahogy rendetlenül lógott rajta, de Harrynek nem volt ideje végiggondolni, hogy ez mit jelenthet, mert a falnak támasztott, fröcsögve üvöltő festményre meredt. 

_Lucius Malfoy._

– Egy sárvérű kurváéval kevered az én véremet? – szitkozódott a kép olyan hangosan, hogy Harry meglepődött, hogy nem remeg belé az egész ház. – Azt a maradék kis aranyvért a mugli pöcegödrök piszkával szennyezed? Addig lubickolsz a szennyes dagonyában, amíg lekölykezik, és örökre tönkreteszi a Malfoy vérvonalat? 

– Te vagy az, aki tönkretette a vérvonalat – mondta hevesen Draco, két kézzel megragadva a festményt, nem törődve azzal, ahogy Lucius a keretbe kapaszkodott, és megpróbált kiugrani. – Én leszek az, aki visszaszerzem a becsületét azzal, hogy gondoskodom róla, hogy az utódaid soha többé ne dőljenek be annak az őrültségnek, ami megsemmisíthetné az egész világunkat! Mostantól fogva a Malfoy örökösök mind félvérek lesznek, mind az utolsó szálig! 

– Ó, te... 

Draco hangja olyan erővel csendült, amit csak varázslat okozhatott, és túlkiabálta Lucius szavait.

– Igen, _félvér_ gyerekek, és te semmit nem tehetsz ellene. És miért is, _apám_? Mert halott vagy, egy félvér ölt meg! Ebből láthatnád, hogy mekkora tévedésben voltál, de persze nem látod! A hihetetlen ostobaságod nem ismer határokat! 

A portré szinte az egészet végigordította, de elhallgatott, mielőtt Draco befejezte volna a mondatot. 

– Nem maradt semmi mondani valód? – gúnyolódott Draco egy pillanat után. 

Lucius képe nehezen lélegzett, a szemei haragosan villogtak, de amikor megszólalt, meglepően nyugodtnak hangzott.

– Nem tudsz te annyit, mint amennyit hiszel, hogy tudsz, Draco. 

– Miről? 

– Saját magadról. – A portré mosolygott, az arcát elöntötte valami rosszindulatú vidámság, amitől Harryt kirázta a hideg. – De majd rájössz. És akkor, akkor majd tudni fogod, hogy mekkora bolond voltál... – Lucius kuncogott, a tekintete Draco mögé tévedt, és megállapodott Harryn. – Óh, Harry Potter. Most már nincs szemüveged? Nahát, nahát, a látásod _tényleg_ teljesen helyrejött. Tiszteletem Perselusnak. Azt hiszem, legközelebb a tűknél valami komolyabbat kell használnom. Talán egy végleges szemkivájó átkot... 

Draco hirtelen megperdítette a portrét, és arccal a falhoz csapta, majd szélsebes pálcalendítésekkel kísérve elmormolt egy sor rögzítő és némító bűbájt. Azután leengedte a pálcás kezét, és Harry fele fordult, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

Így aztán Harry invitálás nélkül lépett be a szobába.

– Jól vagy? 

Draco a hajába túrt, és csak még jobban felborzolta ahelyett, hogy lesimította volna. 

– Igen. Én... basszus, erre nem számítottam. És... Sajnálom, hogy te is láttad őt. 

– Te viszont nagyon is látni akartad... 

– De nem így – rázta a fejét Draco, és lerogyott a legközelebbi székre. – Azt akartam, hogy fuldokoljon az epétől. Meg tudnád... meg tudnád nézni Hermione-t helyettem? Nem hiszem, hogy én most moccanni tudnék, de valakinek meg kellene győződnie róla, hogy ő rendben van. Habár nem tudom, miért ne lenne – tette hozzá megremegő hangon. – Ő... ő csodálatos volt... 

– Gyere el a festmény közeléből. 

Draco többé-kevésbé kitántorgott az előtérbe, és ott gyakorlatilag belezuhant az első karosszékbe, amit meglátott. 

Harry az általa ismert legerősebb bűbájjal lezárta a könyvtárat, azután Hermione keresésére indult. 

A lány a lépcsősor tövében ült a falnak dőlve, szemei csukva voltak, és még mindig olyan rendetlennek tűnt, mint korábban. Most, hogy Harry ráért alaposan megnézni, egyből rájött az igazságra – bár valószínűleg az is a segítségére volt egy kicsit, amiről a festmény ordítozott. Más körülmények között valószínűleg haragudott volna Dracóra, de a saját szemével látta, hogy Hermione beleegyezett az egész dologba, úgyhogy... 

– Rájöttem, hogy manapság a „felújítás" a jó hosszú csókolózást jelenti – mondta könnyedén, miközben leült a lánnyal szemben, és kinyújtotta a lábait maga elé. 

Hermione előbb kinyitotta az egyik szemét, aztán a másikat is.

– Valami olyasmit. 

– Kicsit azért beteges, egy ilyen festménnyel a háttérben... 

– Gondolod? – Hermione grimaszolt egyet. – Draco először Rhiannont akarta az apja orra alá dörgölni, én csak a második számú jelölt voltam. 

Harry erre magától is rájött. 

– És a felújításról szóló hazugságok? 

– Az ő ötlete volt, hogy legyen valami mentségünk arra, hogy itt maradjunk. – Bánatosan Harryre nézett. – Én csak azért ragaszkodtam hozzá előtted is, mert olyan mérges voltam, hogy ilyen sértő szívességet kért tőlem. Nem akartam beszélni róla. Az egész dolog olyan... megalázó volt. 

– Megalázó? 

– Hogy meg akar csókolni, de nem _magam_ miatt, hanem, mert egyetlen dologban hasonlítok az igazi szerelméhez – mondta feldúltan Hermione, és értetlenkedve meredt Harryre. – Ez hogyne lett volna megalázó! Ha csak rágondolok, megint kedvem lenne felpofozni őt! 

Harry pislogott. Talán ezért szerette Lunát annyira. Bármilyen furcsák is voltak néha a kijelentései, azoktól soha nem érezte úgy, mintha a lányok egy teljesen más fajhoz tartoznának.

– Ha annyira megalázó volt, miért mentél bele mégis a dologba? 

Hermione torokhangon felnevetett, mintha egyszerre lenne kétségbeesett, dühös és közben még derülne is magán. 

– Gondolkodtam rajta egy darabig, aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy megérdemli, hogy ő is megalázva érezze magát. Azt akartam, hogy a csókomtól csillagokat lásson, és felejtse el, hogy valaha is létezett egy Rhiannon. Hogy azt kívánja, bárcsak ne így közelített volna meg engem, és ne játszotta volna el ezzel minden esélyét! 

Ó! A sértett büszkeség. Értem. Mint amikor megpróbáltam eltakarni a horzsolásokat, valahányszor csak Dudley megöklözött. 

Hermione arca elkomorodott.

– De minden rosszul alakult. Én voltam az, aki elfeledkezett Rhiannonról. Még a festményről is elfeledkeztem. Elfeledkeztem... mindenről. Azt sem tudom, meddig tartott, de aztán felhangzott az az ordítás, és akkor vettem észre, hogy a keze bent van a... a... 

Rendben, talán mégiscsak beszélnem kell Dracóval. Egy csók az egy dolog, főleg ha Hermione beleegyezett. De úgy tűnik, hogy a tapizásba már nem egyezett bele! De ezzel majd később is foglalkozhatok. Most csak Hermione számít. 

– Megkért, hogy győződjek meg arról, hogy jól vagy – mondta Harry. – Jól vagy? 

– Nem – mondta halkan Hermione. 

– Nem szabad hagynod, hogy felzaklassanak azok a gonosz dolgok, amiket egy halott mondott... 

– Nem arról van szó! – Hermione elfordította az arcát. – Semmi. Már jól vagyok. 

Ez nem vallott rá. Hermione egy igazi harcos volt. 

– Mond már meg, mi a baj? Talán... talán többre is vetemedett, mint hogy valahova odatette a kezét? 

– Azt mondtam, már jól vagyok! 

Harry megadóan széttárta a kezét. 

– Értem. Nincs közöm hozzá. Csak azért kérdeztem, mert ti ketten olyan sokáig oda voltatok. Úgy értem, hogy Draco mégis mit gondolt, mekkora előadást érdemel egy festmény? 

Hermione megint elpirult. 

– Ja, hogy az... Hát, először gyakorolnunk kellett. Hogy ne látszódjon rajtunk, hogy csak barátok vagyunk. Már abból is tudnom kellett volna... na mindegy. De azután, amikor bementünk a könyvtárba, és a keret üres volt, egy darabig még folytattuk a gyakorlást... – Hirtelen megragadta Harry karját. – Jaj! Jaj, ne! Rá kellett volna jönnöm! Vagyis rájöttem volna, ha nincs _ennyire_ elterelve a figyelmem! 

– Rájönni, de mire? 

– A keret üres volt, Harry! 

– És akkor mi van? 

– Igaz, te nem emlékszel. Neki nincs másik portréja, Harry! Draco mondta nekem, már nagyon rég, amikor először kezdett amiatt panaszkodni, hogy nem tudja az orra alá dörgölni Rhiannont. Akkor viszont hová ment át? 

Harry vállat vont. Honnan tudhatná? 

– Mi van, ha meglátogatta az egyetlen olyan másik műalkotást, ami őt ábrázolja? 

– De hát éppen most mondtad, hogy nincs másik portréja... 

– A szobor! – mondta a lány, és megrázta Harry karját, amit még most is szorított. – A roxforti szobor. Mi van, ha állandóan átugrik abba, és kémkedik, hogy hátha megtudhat valamit? Mi van, ha látta magát, amint átvág az udvaron az Igazgatósági Tanács gyűlésére menet? 

– Remus! – Harry nyelt egyet. 

– Igen, Remus – ismételte Hermione, és bólintott. 

Egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatig elborzadva meredtek egymásra, aztán mindketten talpra ugrottak, és rohanni kezdtek. 

**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

  
  



	40. Chapter 40

_**Egy páratlan család** _

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

**Negyvenedik** **Fejezet:**

**Vallomások**

**\--------------------------------------------------–**

  
  


Piton egyedül volt, amikor egymás hegyén-hátán kiestek mindhárman a lakás tágas kandallójából... illetve csak ketten, vette észre Harry, ugyanis Hermione hiányzott. 

– A védelem! – mondta azonnal Draco. 

– A Grimmauld téri? – kérdezte gyorsan Piton, miközben sötét tekintete sérülések után kutatott rajtuk. 

– Az itteni. Állítsd át gyorsan, hogy beengedje Hermione-t! 

– Miss Grangernek az igazgatói irodába kellene lennie... 

– Megpróbált velünk jönni – szólt közbe Draco –, de elakadt. Szerinted? 

Piton orrlyukai megremegtek, de közelebb jött, meglengette a pálcáját, és hosszasan mormogott valamit latinul. 

Hermione olyan pörgéssel zuhant ki, hogy amellett Harry korábbi hopp-hálózatos megérkezései kecsesnek tűntek. Tetőtől talpig hamu borította, majdnem a szoba közepéig bukfencezett, mire sikerült lefékeznie és felülnie, és csak úgy kavargott a por körülötte, ahogy zihálva szedte a levegőt.

Draco odaszaladt és mellé térdelt, és bizonytalanul ide-oda kapkodott, mintha sérüléseket keresne rajta. 

– Jól vagy? Segíthetek? 

Hermione félrelökte Draco kezét és feltápászkodott. 

– _Aguamenti_ – mondta nyugodtan Piton, és a pálcájából víz csobogott egy teáscsészébe, amit az előző pillanatban varázsolt elő. Szó nélkül Hermione-nak nyújtotta, azután elfordult, és varázslatokat indított a kandalló felé. 

– Még valami? – kérdezte Draco, amikor Hermione letette a csészét. – Esetleg egy frissítő bűbáj? 

– Tőled semmi! – vágta oda a lány, bár jó ötletnek tarthatta, mert gyorsan megidézett egyet, aztán megköszörülte a torkát. – Sajnálom, hogy így betörtem, Piton professzor úr, de ez nagyon sürgős. Úgy tűnik... 

– _Azonnal_ ki kell hoznunk Remust a Malfoy udvarházból! – kapcsolódott be Harry. – Rettenetes veszélyben van! 

– Ahogy az anyám is, Perselus! – tette hozzá Draco. – Ha a Sötét Nagyúr rájön erre, azt fogja hinni, hogy ő is a cinkosa volt... 

Piton feltartotta a kezét. 

– Mi történt pontosan? 

Draco hirtelen mélyen a talárja zsebébe süllyesztette a kezeit.

– Megtörtem a bűbájaidat Lucius portréján. 

Piton dühösen rámeredt, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Draco máris folytatta:

– Amikor megfordítottam a keretet, üres volt, Perselus! Pedig neki nincs másik portréja, tehát hová mehetett? Abba a szoborba, ami itt van az iskolában, és ahol láthatja önmagát jönni-menni! 

– Vagy úgy! – Piton még mindig haragosan nézett, de ridegen bólintott, és intett nekik, hogy mindannyian foglaljanak helyet. – Meg tudom érteni Harry és Miss Granger aggodalmait, Draco, de te a varázsló világban nevelkedtél, és éppolyan jól kellene tudnod, mint bárki másnak, hogy a szobrok és portrék mennyire különböznek egymástól. A szobrok nem fogadják be a halottak lelkét. 

– A Minisztérium fogadócsarnokában a szobrok a szemem láttára keltek életre... -szólt közbe Harry.

– Mert az igazgató megelevenítette őket. Azok az alakok még csak nem is valós személyeket ábrázolnak. Azok csak jelképek. 

– Ó – mondta Hermione, és kicsit elpirulva zavartan mocorgott a kanapén. – Ezt nem tudtam. Mivel mindkettő művészeti alkotás, ezért azt hittem, hogy... – feszülten felnevetett. 

Draco nem tudott nevetni. 

– Nem, még mindig nem érted! – mondta, izgatottan gesztikulálva. – Az nem egy hétköznapi szobor, az egy... 

– _Te_ nem érted! – mondta Piton előre hajolva, fekete szemeit mereven Dracóra szegezve. Az arckifejezése olyan ijesztő volt, hogy Harry hátrahőkölt a kanapén, annak ellenére, hogy nem is felé irányult. – Egyértelmű utasítást kaptál, hogy hagyd békén azt az átkozott festményt, hacsak Lupinnal _együtt_ ki nem kell kérdezned, hogy információt kapjunk egy küldetéséhez! 

– Nem, nem így szólt! Azt mondtátok, hogy ne maradjak egyedül vele. Nem is maradtam... 

Ha Harry az előző pillanatban ijesztőnek találta Pitont, az semmi volt ahhoz képest, ami eltorzította a vonásait, amikor ezt meghallotta.

– A testvéredet is belevontad ebbe? Az amnéziás testvéredet! Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire önző tudsz lenni, Draco, de bebizonyítottad, hogy tévedtem... 

– Hagyd békén! – kiáltotta Harry. – Ő egy jó testvér! Nem vont bele, sőt azt mondta, hogy maradjak ki belőle!

Piton Harryhez fordult, a szemei még mindig feketék voltak, de valahogy mégis kevésbé sötétek. 

– Ezek szerint nem láttad a festményt. 

– Hát, igazából láttam, de az nem Draco hibája... 

A férfi szemei összeszűkültek.

– És beszélt hozzád. 

Harry dühösen fújt egyet. 

– Hát, végül is egy _Malfoy_ , nem? – Amikor Piton csak bámult rá, Harry vállat vont. – Legközelebbre beígért egy visszafordíthatatlan megsemmisítő bűbájt a szemeimre... 

– Draco! – ordított fel Piton, és most már vicsorgott, mint aki csak hajszálra van egy főbenjáró átoktól. 

– Számít ez?! – kiáltott fel Draco talpra ugorva. – Hát nem érted? Az nem egy normális szobor, az Lucius saját kővé vált holtteste! Annyira nehéz elhinni, ez itt most egy különleges eset? Elhagyta a festményt, és nincs másik portré amibe átmehetne! Pedig nem volt ott, és lehet, hogy az anyámat épp most kínozza halálra a Sötét Nagyúr, mi meg itt csak jártatjuk a pofánkat, te például ordítozol velem, hogy megszegtem a szabályaidat! Rendben, később írok tízmillió büntetősort, de most emeljük meg a seggünket és csináljunk már valamit, baz'meg! 

A kandallóban a tűz hirtelen hevesebben kezdett lobogni, a lángnyelvek egészen a kandallópárkányig értek, és az ott sorakozó serlegek is narancsszínben izzottak fel. 

Piton felpattant és Draco felé indult, Harry majdnem felugrott, hogy közéjük vesse magát, mert nem fogja hagyni, hogy Piton bántsa a testvérét! De Hermione elkapta őt, talárjánál fogva visszarántotta, és intett, hogy ne. 

Aha. 

Piton egyáltalán nem bántotta Dracót. Szorosan magához ölelte úgy, hogy a talárjaik egyetlen hullámzó sötét tengerré olvadtak össze, amit csak a sápadt szőke haj tört meg. Draco küzdött, de Piton még szorosabban ölelte magához, mire a vadul örvénylő lángnyelvek végre lecsillapodtak a kandallóban. 

És akkor Harry megértette. 

Ösztönös varázslat. Amit természetesen hetedéves korukra a varázslók már az irányításuk alatt tudnak tartani, és csak a legszélsőségesebb esetben törhet ki belőlük, de ez... most egyértelműen az volt. A rettegés és a feszültség teljesen maga alá gyűrte Dracót, de Piton tudta, hogyan nyugtassa meg. 

– Az a-anyám – zihált Draco. – Perselus, kérlek... 

– Meg fogjuk beszélni ezt a dolgot az igazgatóval – mondta Piton, miközben az egyik keze apró körökben simogatta Draco hátát. – Ez ugyanis a Rendre tartozik. 

– Jó... legyen. – Draco mély levegőt vett, és ellépett Pitontól, aki még egyszer jól megnézte őt, majd a kandallóhoz lépett, és lehívta az igazgatót. 

\--------------------------------------------------

– Értem az aggodalmatokat – mormolt Dumbledore alig öt perccel később, a szakállát simogatva. – Persze különös ötlet, de az apád már nem egyszer említette az ösztönös érzékedet a mágiához, Draco fiam. Úgyhogy talán... – Megint a gondolataiba merült, ráncos öreg szemeit lehunyva az orrára csúszott félhold-üvegek mögött. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az anyád jól van – mondta halkan Harry egy pillanat múlva. 

Draco feléje fordult. 

– Nem tudhatjuk. 

– Azt viszont tudjuk, hogy Lupin már hónapok óta nem látta az anyádat – mondta Piton. – Szinte azóta, hogy elkezdte a szerepét alakítani. Az üzenetei alapján még mindig Európában van, ami azért kívül esik Voldemort szokásos tevékenységi körén. 

– Remus viszont nap, mint nap közvetlen veszélyben van – pillantott Dumbledore felé nyugtalanul Harry. Megértette, hogy Draco gondolatait csak az anyja iránti aggodalom tölti ki, de most Remus volt az, akivel törődni kell. – Nem kellene visszahívni őt most, hogy sokkal nagyobb a feladat kockázata? Mi van, ha a szobor üzeneteket küld Voldemortnak úgy, hogy beszél egy arra járó mardekárossal? Sőt! Mi van, ha Lucius meg tudja babonázni a baglyokat, hogy...

– És mi van, ha várunk, amíg az igazgató befejezi a gondolatmenetét? – kérdezte Piton. 

– Tényleg! Miért ne várjunk a végtelenségig? – tette hozzá Draco szikrázó szemmel. – Úgy tűnik, ez nem is olyan sürgős. Nem is tudom, hogy miért rohantunk annyira vissza a hopp-...

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Fogd már fel, hogy Narcissa döntése, miszerint a kontinensen időzik, még hasznos is lehet nekünk. Még a mostani körülmények között is. Aligha tűnhet bűntársnak, ha itt sincs. 

– Jó, de akkor id... 

– Khm... – Dumbledore tekintete végigpásztázta a szobát. – Úgy vélem, jelenleg a legtöbb, amit tehetünk, hogy tudatjuk Remus Lupinnal, hogy beszélnünk kell vele. Ez beletelik majd egy kis időbe, mivel nem mindig... mondjuk úgy, elérhető. Perselus és jómagam addig körültekintően megvizsgáljuk a szobrot, hogy mutat-e olyan mágikus visszhangot, ami azt jelezné, hogy összeköttetésben áll a festménnyel. – Itt hangja komorabbá vált: – Ti hárman határozottan távol tartjátok magatokat a szobortól. Ha Lucius valóban képes rá, hogy tetszése szerint beleköltözzön, nem lehet tudni, hogy mi másra képes vele. 

Harry a fogait csikorgatta. 

– Miért nem pusztítjuk el egyszerűen? Csak, hogy kizárjuk ezeket a más lehetőségeket. 

– Természetesen azért, mert ezt a javunkra is fordíthatjuk. – Dumbledore felderült. – Például hagyjuk, hogy a szobor valótlan információkat hallgasson ki. De ahhoz, hogy ez működjön, a dolgoknak a szokásos módon kell folytatódniuk. Lucius gyanút fogna, ha Harry Potter és a barátai elkezdenének ólálkodni körülötte, igaz?

Igen, ezt Harry is belátta. 

– Most Remus, aki számít. Ha úgy vélik, hogy a szobor... megszállható, akkor nem kellene őt visszahívnia? 

Dumbledore hozzá sétált, és megpaskolta a vállát.

– Ez olyan dolog, amit vele magával kell megvitatnom, Harry. 

– De... 

– A kérdés tárgytalan addig, amíg nem beszélünk Lupinnal – mondta Piton, és hangjából érződött, hogy téma lezárva. 

Harry azonban nem hagyta annyiban.

– Nem, mert azonnal ki kell hozni onnan! Nézzék, a Rendnek van lehetősége kommunikációra akkor is, ha nincs a közelében hopp-hálózat. Küldjünk neki egy patrónus-üzenetet, ami figyelmezteti őt, akkor is, ha még nem tudjuk, biztos igaz-e.... 

Piton tekintete megkeményedett. 

– Lehet, hogy Lupin éppen Voldemort lábainál hever, Harry. Félre dobjuk azt az óvatosságot, amitől az élete függ? 

– Nem, dehogy... – Harry hirtelen magába roskadt. – A francba! Azt hiszem tényleg várnunk kell, hogy biztonságosan tudjatok kapcsolatba lépni vele. Csak... annyira szerettem volna, ha valahogy el lehetne érni őt.

– Én meg azt, ha valahogy el tudnám érni az anyámat – mondta rosszkedvűen Draco. – Ha már ő nem veszi a fáradtságot, hogy baglyozzon nekem. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy gondol rád, Draco – mondta Hermione. 

A lány olyan régóta csendben volt – valószínűleg gondolkodott, vélte Harry –, hogy Harry majdnem megfeledkezett róla. Piton egy pillanatra rábámult, azután úgy tűnt, hogy egy döntésre jutott.

– Hazakísérnéd Miss Grangert, Draco? Ha két prefektus jár együtt, az elejét veszi a szóbeszédnek, hogy bármelyik szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyja a takarodóra vonatkozó szabályokat. 

Na, ez aztán igencsak furcsa javaslat volt. Hermione ki is mondta a nyilvánvalót. 

– Harry is prefektus, és a Griffendélben lakik, vissza se kellene sétálnia, mint Dracónak... 

Csak Harry képzelte, hogy egy kicsi ijedt a hangja? Mintha nem akarna kettesben maradni Dracóval az után a csók után. 

– Jó, hazakísérem Hermione-t... 

– Én akarom – mondta Draco. 

Harry rámeredt, és próbált rájönni mi lehet e mögött. 

– Ez most olyasmi, mint az átalakítás volt? 

– Közötök hozzá?! 

– Neked sincs, mert én megyek vele!

– Itt maradsz! – mondta keményen Piton. – Nem ma estére terveztem ezt, de ha már itt vagy, kibogozhatnánk néhány dolgot. 

Néhány dolgot? Aha. Inkább csak _egyet_. Pitonnak nem tetszett, ahogy arra reagáltam, hogy Morrighannel menne az operába. Hát, sajnálom. Nem az én hibám, ha a dolgok olyan gyorsan változnak körülöttem, hogy alig tudok lépést tartani velük. 

Egyébként is, ha Piton randira akar menni, amikor pontosan tudja – hiszen ő maga ismerte el –, hogy milyen rosszul viselem... akkor nem sokat tehetek ellene, igaz? Én mindent megpróbáltam, a napnál világosabbá tettem, hogy mennyire kellemetlen ez nekem, még Morrighan is ráérzett, de Piton nem is lehetne egyértelműbb a szándékát illetően. Nem érdekli, hogy' érzek, és kész. _Tudom_ , hogy keveset tudok arról, hogyan működnek a családok, de nem így! 

Persze lehet, hogy nincs igazam. Pitonnak szíve joga, hogy romantikus kapcsolata legyen, ha úgy akarja. Tudom, de ha belegondolok, a hideg kiráz. 

– Nincs kibogozni valónk – mondta, és szorosabbra húzta magán a talárját. – Én már mondtam neked, hogy mit gondolok erről, de téged az nem érdekel. 

– Á, egy családi perpatvar – Dumbledore úgy mondta ezt, mintha a szavak egy nagyon kedves emléket idéznének fel benne. – Látom, túlságosan igénybe vettem a vendégszereteteteket. Kettesben hagylak titeket Harryvel, hogy összebogozzátok a bogozni valót. 

Harry azon töprengett, hogy az igazgató tudja-e, hogy az általa használt kifejezés nem ugyanazt jelenti, mint a kibogozás, vagy talán célozni akart-e valamire. Igaz, Harry még abban sem volt egészen biztos, hogy miért kínálgat az öreg állandóan citromport. 

– Jó éjszakát, Albus – mondta szenvedő hangon Piton. 

Draco kissé mereven, de azért úriemberhez illőn odatartotta a karját Hermione-nak.

– Mehetünk? 

Hermione Draco karjára nézett, azután az arcába, majd felhúzta az orrát, és elviharzott, jól becsapva a bejárati ajtót maga mögött. 

Draco kábának, sértődöttnek és megbántottnak tűnt. Piton egy intésére a lány után sietett, alig hallható kattanással csukva be az ajtót. 

– Akarom én tudni, hogy mi volt ez az egész? 

– Dracót kell kérdezned – fonta össze a karjait Harry. Nem akarta kitárgyalni Draco festménnyel kapcsolatos ötletét, még akkor sem, ha ő maga sem találta valami túl jó ötletnek. Szándékosan felbőszíteni egy akár halott Lucius Malfoyt kifejezetten ostobaságnak tűnt számára. Az ég szerelmére, hiszen Draco már _nem is jár_ Rhiannon Millerrel.

Azon kívül, Harry most már pontosan tudta, hogy Draco szigorú utasítást kapott, hogy hagyja békén azt a képet, és nem akarta őt még több bajba keverni. Bár azt továbbra is meg akarta tudni, pontosan mit is csinált Hermione-val, amitől a lány olyan... olyan... megfogalmazni sem tudta, akármilyennek tűnt. 

– Azt hiszem, több kérdést is fel fogok tenni a testvérednek – mondta mézes-mázos hangon Piton.

– Eegen, de ne felejtsd el, hogy ha a szobor mégis kapcsolatban áll Voldemorttal, csak Dracónak köszönhetően tudunk róla, úgyhogy ne büntesd túl keményen. 

Piton egy pillanatig bámult ezen, de úgy tűnt, egy időre hajlandó félre tenni Draco iránti haragját.

– Hogy van a karod? 

– Az én... micsodám? – Beletelt egy másodpercbe, mire leesett Harrynek. – Ja, az a dolog a tűkkel. Ööö, minden rendben. Azt... azt hitted, hogy amiatt, amit Lucius mondott, én most majd megint... 

– Igen, úgy vélem, hogy tavaly az ő gyilkos gúnyolódása ösztönzött téged arra. 

– Akkor talán még jó is, hogy nem emlékszem dolgokra. 

Egy újabb fürkésző pillantás. Harry most már kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy tanulmányozni való bájital hozzávaló. Azután hirtelen nagyon kicsinek érezte magát, főleg, mert tudta, hogy Dracónak igaza van. Neki _ott van_ Luna, mégsem érzi úgy, hogy ez akadálya lenne annak, hogy eközben egy családba is tartozzon. Akkor meg miért gondolná azt, hogy Pitonnak nem lehet szerelmi élete és családja egyszerre? 

Azon kívül, Piton tényleg nagyon régóta egyedül van.

– Nézd, bocsánatot kérek, rendben? – mondta végül. – Tudom, hogy csak rád tartozik, ha... öhm, bármibe belekezdesz Morrighan tanárnővel. 

Piton hirtelen elfordult, lehajolt, és elővett valamit egy kicsi szekrényből. Amikor visszatért Harryhez, két kis élénk sárga folyadékkal teli pohár volt a kezében.

– Ez Galliano – magyarázta, Harrynek nyújtva az egyik poharat, majd koccintott is vele. – Egészségedre. 

Harry bizonytalanul belekóstolt.

– Mire iszunk? 

Piton egy székbe vetette magát, és egy hajtásra kiitta a poharát.

– Tekintettel a téma jellegére, szükségét érzem, hogy kissé ellazuljak. – Baljós pillantást vetett Harryre. – A Gallianót ugyanis jobban szeretem a Veritaserum-nál. 

Harry félreértette az igazságszérumra való utalást.

– Arra célzol, hogy hazudni fogsz nekem?

– Semmi ilyesmire nem célzok! – csattant fel Piton. – Ülj le és idd meg a Gallianodat. 

– Elég gusz... 

– Leülni! 

Harry lenyelt egy éles visszavágást. Már bocsánatot kért, úgyhogy nem tudta, miről kellene még beszélniük.

– Indulnom kell... 

– Harry! – Piton hangja ezúttal sokkal visszafogottabb volt. – Oldjuk meg ezt a dolgot. 

Harry ellenkezett.

– Nem, minden rendben. Biztos bennem van a hiba. Tudom, hogy... 

Ekkor meglátta a férfi esdeklő tekintetét, szó nélkül leült, és még a Gallianóba is belekortyolt, hátha az segít neki túlélni ezt az előre láthatóan elég kínos beszélgetést. 

– Bocsánatot kértél – mondta Piton, és nagy levegőt vett, mintha erőt gyűjtene. – Azt is mondtad, hogy próbáljunk összebarátkozni, úgyhogy azt hiszem, tanulhatok a példádból, és ugyanazt teszem, én is bocsánatot kérek tőled. Egyértelmű volt, hogy mennyire zavar téged, hogy nem vettem figyelembe az előbb a... hozzáállásodat. Maurát a jelenlétedben elhívni az operába minimum érzéketlenség volt. De abban a pillanatban, nagyon dühös voltam rád. 

– Igen, valahogy úgy.

_Nem csoda. Én vajon hogy érezném magam, ha Piton próbálná megakadályozni, hogy találkozzak Lunával?_

Piton csak bólintott, az ujjai a fotel karfáját markolászták. 

– Nem lett volna szabad megengedni magamnak, hogy dühös legyek. Főleg, mivel tudom, hogy bizonyos... vallomások alapvetően megváltoztatták a rólam alkotott képet. 

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– Nem! Vagyis kicsit nehéz volt, Perselus, de megértem azt a kaméleonos dolgot. Még azt is megértem, hogy miért nem meséltél mindarról már korábban, bár most is úgy gondolom, hogy igenis kellett volna, de ez nem változtatta meg a véleményemet rólad. Legalább is nem alapvetően... Most meg van? 

Piton úgy nézett rá, mintha Harrynek hirtelen még egy feje nőtt volna.

– Én nem a kaméleonról beszélek. 

De akkor miről? Harry visszagondolt. Valószínűtlennek látszik, de...

– Ó, arra gondolsz, amikor nem sokkal a kviddics-meccs után megtudtam, hogy te fogtál le engem a tűszúrásokhoz? Hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy azon nincs mit megbocsátanom? És egyébként sem értem, hogy annak mi köze ahhoz, hogy operába akarsz menni... 

– Tényleg ennyire kényelmetlen, hogy így kerülgeted?

– Mit kerülgetek? _Végképp_ nem tudom, miről beszélsz! 

Piton hirtelen dörzsölni kezdte az orrnyergét, miközben mély levegőt vett.

– Arról, amit az apám tett velem, Harry. Arról. 

Harry elsápadt. Megpróbált nem gondolni azokra a szörnyű szavakra, amik az igazságszérum hatására törtek elő Pitonból. Túlságosan szörnyűek voltak, hogy gondolkodjon rajtuk, még ha néha úgy is érezte, hogy beleégtek az emlékeibe. „ _Rendszeresen megerőszakolt. Kísérletezett rajtam, hogy növelje a saját művészi tehetségét, miközben szexuálisan kihasznált, felhasználva a testi és érzelmi kínjaimat, olyan sötét rítusokba terelve, amik – ahogy arról biztosított – határozottan eredményessé teszik a dolgot. Csak egy eszköz voltam neki, nem a fia! Hacsak megpillantottam őt, már remegtem a félelemtől, és..._ " 

Piton és az apja. _A saját fiával._ Harry belegondolni se mert, elképzelni sem tudta, milyen sivár életet kellett Pitonnak elviselnie, mire felnőtt. A saját Dursley-ékkel töltött ideje sétakocsikázásnak tűnt mellette. Sőt, voltaképpen Harry nagyon elszégyellte magát, amiért olyan sokáig volt dühös és sértett. Neki nem volt sok oka a panaszra. 

De a dolgok nem válnak meg nem történté attól, ha nem gondolunk rájuk. Harry ezt tudta, és ha Pitonnak szüksége van rá, hogy kibeszéljék... 

– Rendben – mondta, és megpróbálta leplezni, hogy mennyire nehezére esik nekigyürkőzni. – Akkor beszéljünk arról. Öhm... – Megpróbált arra gondolni, hogy Marsha mit mondana ebben a helyzetben, de semmi nem jutott eszébe. Aztán mégis: – Azt mondtad, hogy „alapvetően". Téged alapvetően változtatott meg? 

– Nem, bolond gyerek. Vagyis... dehogynem – mondta egy pillanattal később kelletlenül Piton. – Hazudnék, ha azt állítanám, hogy azok az események egyáltalán nem hagytak nyomot bennem. Mire a Roxfortba kerültem, a szívem mélyéig keserű, és dühös voltam az egész világra. Már akkor szilárd elhatározásom volt, hogy megszerzem azt az erőt, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy soha többé ne legyek kitéve hasonlónak. Most már látom, hogy azok az események sok tekintetben formálták azt a férfit, akivé lettem. Azt a férfit, aki most is vagyok, legalábbis részben. 

– Igen – mondta rekedten Harry. – Úgy gondolom... – Megállt, mert helytelennek érezte a párhuzamot, de Piton intett neki, hogy folytassa. – Hát, gondolom tudod, hogy bántak velem a rokonaim? És Hermione mindig azt mondja, hogy megmentési kényszerem van, és azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon akkor is így lenne-e, ha nem olyan emberekkel kerültem volna össze, akik miatt azt kívántam, bárcsak engem is megmentene valaki. Persze, sajnálom, hogy felhoztam ezt, Perselus, mert tudom, hogy nekem jó sorom volt, összehasonlítva... 

– Ne mondd ezt! – Piton nyomatékosan, mély hangon beszélt, előre hajolva és mélyen Harry szemébe nézve. – Soha többé! A bántalmazás az bántalmazás. 

A férfi mintha válaszra várt volna, úgyhogy Harry bólintott. 

– Mondd ki! A bántalmazás az bántalmazás. 

Harry nyelt. Egyrészt egyetértett, de nem teljesen. De abban biztos volt, hogy nem akar erről vitatkozni.

– A bántalmazás az bántalmazás. És... öhm, ami még rosszabb, hogy nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy kimondtam-e akkor este... nagyon sajnálom, ami veled történt. 

Piton erre csak fintorgott egyet, de hát miért is ne? Harry sajnálata nem sokat jelentett a dologban. 

– De azért nem volt igazad. Azt mondtad, hogy ezek a vallomások megváltoztatták a rólad alkotott képemet. Ez nem igaz, hacsak nem arra gondoltál, hogy most már jobban meg tudlak érteni. Például, hogy miért csatlakoztál a Halálfalókhoz. De azt hiszem, te nem erre gondoltál. 

– Nem – mondta feszülten Piton. – Arra gondoltam, hogy szinte azonnal máshogy kezdtél viselkedni velem, mint addig. Mintha... hát, nagyon nyilvánvalóvá tetted, hogy úgy gondolsz rám, mintha... sérült lennék. 

Harry csak pislogott.

– De hát én nem így gondolom! 

Piton szánakozva nézett rá.

– Dehogyis nem! Szinte minden lélegzetvételeddel ezt sugároztad. 

– Minden lélegzetvételemmel? 

– Talán nem olyan gyakran – ismerte el Piton, és felkapva az üres poharát, annak az aljába bámult. – De akkor este, a beszélgetés után kértelek, hogy maradj velem varázs-szókirakót játszani. Hívtalak, hogy aludj megint a szobádban. Még zsarolással is próbálkoztam, mondván, hogy ha maradsz, akkor hamarabb kaphatsz hírt az eltűnt Miss Lovegood-ról. És te mégis visszautasítottad. Devonban még szívesen töltötted velem az időt, de amint megtudtad ezt... szinte menekültél tőlem. 

– Jaj, ne! – mondta Harry, és rettenetesen érezte magát. Emlékezett arra az éjszakára, arra, hogy a végére mennyire össze volt zavarodva. – Igen, tényleg mennem kellett, de ennek nem hozzád volt köze, és nem is a gyerekkorodhoz. Csak nagyon össze voltam zavarodva. Tényleg kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy te és Draco a családom vagytok, de ez annyira új volt, csak később jöttem rá, hogy így érzek. Akkor csak arra figyeltem, hogy te és Draco rólam beszélgettek, amikor nem vagyok ott, és ettől mennyire kényelmetlenül érzem magam. Tele voltam ezekkel az érzésekkel, amiket még csak azonosítani sem tudtam, és nem tudtam mit kezdeni velük, úgyhogy tényleg menekültem, hogy ne kelljen döntenem. De csak ennyi. Őszintén, ez minden. 

Piton felpillantott rá. 

– Másnap rám se bírtál nézni az étkezések alatt. És a következő napok alatt sem túl sűrűn. 

A következő nap... 

– Aggódtam Luna miatt! – kiáltotta Harry. – Ne vedd sértésnek, Perselus, de tudod, ez egy kicsit önző volt, amikor láttad, mennyire össze vagyok zavarodva, és meg se fordult a fejedben, hogy ennek más oka is lehet, mint te. Azután Luna visszatért, és én csak rá tudtam gondolni. Tudnád, ha valaha is lettél volna szerelmes...

– Tehát a gyerekkorom miatt – szakította félbe Piton érdes suttogása –, fel sem lehet tételezni rólam, hogy szerelembe eshetek. 

– Nem, nem mondtam ilyet! – mondta Harry olyan nyomatékosan, amennyire ez kiabálás nélkül egyáltalán lehetséges. – Még csak nem is gondoltam rá! Miért ne történhetne veled ilyen, épp úgy megérdemled, mint bárki más... – Hirtelen elhallgatott, mert úgy érezte, hogy most rátapintott valamire. Valamire... és Marsha pontosan tudná, hogy mire. 

– Ó, Istenem – mondta lassan, mert egy szörnyű gyanú fogant meg a fejében. Hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak ott lenne Marsha. Ő tudná, hogyan kell ezt kezelni, míg én ezt biztosan el fogom szúrni. De nem hagyhatom ennyiben, most hogy úgy érzem, tudom, mi lehet a háttérben. 

Harry lassan felállt, átment a szobán, és leült Piton mellé, de aztán úgy gondolta, hogy ez nem elég, úgyhogy közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megfogta a férfi mindkét karját. Kicsit ügyetlenül, mert nem egymással szemben ültek, hanem szinte egymás mellett, de azért ez így is jó volt. 

– Perselus – mondta kedvesen. Nagyon kedvesen. – Én nem vagyok ugyan szakértő, de tudod, hogy mostanában volt részem némi terápiában. És ahogy te viselkedsz, és ahogy beszélsz... Azt hiszem pont azt csinálod, amit kivetítésnek neveztünk. 

Erre csak egy értetlenkedő pillantást kapott, vagy talán csak meglepettet, mivel nem túl gyakran szokta megérinteni Pitont. Bármelyik is volt, Harry újra próbálkozott.

– Mintha azért feltételeznéd rólam, hogy... alkalmatlannak tartalak egy romantikus kapcsolatra, mert mélyen legbelül te magad nem bízol magadban. 

Piton kirántotta a karjait Harry szorításából és elfordította az arcát, a légzése gyors és nehézkes volt.

– Ez egyáltalán nem igaz! 

– De figyeld meg, miket mondtál – és Harry felállt a székéről, hogy Piton szemébe nézhessen. Ehhez a padlóra kellett térdelnie, de ez nem számított. – Amikor nem maradtam veled azon az estén, és nem figyeltem rád a Nagyteremben, te azt feltételezted, hogy az valami különleges dolog, de miért? Te intelligens ember vagy, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy legalább százféle okot ki tudnál találni, hogy miért viselkedtem úgy, ahogy, de te ezt az _egyet_ választottad ki, és azóta is ehhez az egy lehetőséghez ragaszkodsz. 

Harry egy kicsit elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott, mi volt azután.

– Tudod, alig néhány nappal később tisztába jöttem magammal, és felfogtam, hogy mi tényleg egy család vagyunk, Perselus. Akkor adtam oda a térképet, aztán megpróbáltam meghívatni magam egy teára, és te visszautasítottál. Annyira... rideg voltál. És tegnap is, amikor ott ültem melletted, hogy Dracónak és a Mardekárnak szurkoljak, meg tegnap este, amikor lehoztam Lunát a buli előtt. – Harry nyelt egyet és lesütötte a szemét. – Én... én igazából azt hittem, hogy még mindig amiatt haragszol, hogy rád kényszerítettem azt a Veritaszérumot. 

Piton Harry álla alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fiú fejét. 

– Azt én ajánlottam fel, nem te kényszerítetted ki. És ha ridegnek tűntem volna, az azért volt, mert kényelmetlenül éreztem magam a társaságodban, tudván, hogy valahogy... kevesebbre tartasz.

– Pedig én nem így gondoltam rád – emlékeztette Harry. – Ez a gondolat tőled származik. Gondolj bele: miért adtam volna neked a térképet, és mondtam volna, hogy már tudom, hogy egy család vagyunk, ha elvesztetted volna a megbecsülésemet, Perselus? Most meg kellene sértődnöm, hogy ez egyáltalán eszedbe jutott. Hát egyáltalán nem ismersz? 

– De ismerlek – mondta rekedten Piton. – Te vagy az én griffendéles fiam. 

Harry hirtelen nagyon rosszul érezte magát.

– Nem vagyok én annyira griffendéles. Én... tudod, a térképpel... azt akartam kifejezni... Előző este mondtam Ronnak és Hermione-nak, hogy igenis tudom, hogy a fiad vagyok. De azután, amikor megpróbáltam ezt neked is elmondani, szóval... annyira rosszul tudom magam kifejezni ilyenkor, újra és újra csak „családot" mondtam egy másik szó helyett. Mert azt akartam mondani... – zavartan mocorgott térdelés közben. – Már nem emlékszem, hogy hogyan történt, de... fontos vagy nekem, Perselus. Mint egy fiúnak. Úgy értem, mint a fiadnak. És soha, semmilyen körülmények között sem tartanálak kevesebbre olyan szörnyűségek miatt, amiket valaki más tett. Egyszerűen... soha! 

Piton döbbenten kinyújtotta a kezét és nagyon óvatosan megsimogatta az egyik ujjával Harry piszkos haját. Azután elgondolkodva hátradőlt.

– Annyira határozottan tiltakoztál az ellen, hogy elvigyem Maurát az operába. 

_Maura._ Harry megpróbálta nem kimutatni, hogy mennyire zavarja a keresztnév használata. Főleg most nem mutathatta, amikor nyilvánvalóan olyan sok a félreértés közöttük. És nagyon komoly félreértések. 

– Azt hittem – mondta lassan Piton, –, hogy a tiltakozásod gyökere az volt, hogy...betegnek láttál engem, és azt gondoltad, hogy nincs jogom ezt a betegséget másokra is kiterjeszteni... szexuális értelemben. 

Harry meglett volna az utolsó két szó nélkül is. Értette, hogy Piton mire gondol. De talán nem Harry volt az egyetlen, aki már sejtette a félreértéseket. 

– Ilyesmi eszembe se jutott! 

– Nekem viszont igen. – Piton ádámcsutkája fel-le mozgott. – Jól van. Elfogadom, amit a... kivetítésről mondtál. Túlságosan érzékeny vagyok bizonyos dolgokat illetően. 

– Egy kicsit még mindig meg vagyok bántva, amiért feltételezted rólam, hogy ferde szemmel nézek rád – vallotta be Harry. 

– Soha nem feltételeztem, vagyis amikor először került szóba a dolog, akkor nem. Kényelmetlen volt a téma, de bíztam benned, és Dracóban is. Most azonban... – kicsit megvonta a vállát, –, kevésbé vagyok képes megjósolni, hogy mire hajlasz.

Harry ezt elfogadta.

– Akkor rendben. Megint barátok vagyunk. Vagyis, öhm, apa és fia? 

– Kissé mintha még mindig bizonytalan lennél benne. 

– Hát, mert megérteném, ha belefáradnál, hogy állandóan velem bajlódj – mondta Harry, visszaülve a székére. Aúú. A térdei nagyon sajogtak. 

Piton felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. 

– Ma este inkább az ellenkező helyzet áll fenn. 

Hát, akkor mindent bele. Harry nem akart sarkon fordulni és elmenekülni, mert tudta, hogy ez hogy esne Pitonnak. Visszagondolna a beszélgetésükre és rájönne, hogy Harry egyáltalán nem tisztázta, hogy mi a baja Piton közelgő találkájával.

– Hát ez csak azért van, mert még nem mondtam el, hogy miért viselkedtem olyan kiállhatatlanul az este. Én ööö... – az arca égett, gyorsan félrenézett. – Azért nem akartam, hogy randevúzz vele, mert... _jaj, Istenem_ , nem akarom kimondani, de muszáj. Khm... asszemféltékenyvagyok.

Piton mozdulatlanul ült legalább öt másodpercig, azután megköszörülte a torkát.

– Vagy úgy. Ez így kínos lenne, valóban. És teljesen érthető, hogy ezt miért nem tudtad előtte elmondani. Még hogy mindketten tanárok vagyunk... – Amikor Harry felnézett, a férfi arcán olyan arckifejezés ült... talán lágy derű? – Nos, ő valóban rendkívül szép nő, és nem nagyon törekszik rá, hogy eltakarja a bájait, úgyhogy felteszem várható volt, hogy benned is... nem sértődsz meg, ha azt mondom, feltámadt a vágy iránta? 

Harry csak bámult rá. 

– Én nem így vagyok féltékeny! Ó, fúj, nem, ez nagyon durva, hiszen olyan öreg, hogy az _anyám_ lehetne! És én Lunát szeretem, vagy ezt még nem vetted észre? 

– Hát ilyen nyersen még soha nem mondtad ki – felelte Piton. – Akkor viszont beismerem, hogy összezavarodtam. Igazából Dracótól számítottam ellenállásra Maurával kapcsolatban, nem tőled. Mit értettél azon, hogy féltékeny vagy? 

Harry megint lehajtotta a fejét. 

– Butaság. Hatalmas ostobaság. Én... én... még csak a héten fogtam fel, hogy van egy ap... apám, és nem tetszett az ötlet, hogy máris elveszítelek, csak ennyi. Ami persze _nem így lesz_ , ugye? De egy ostoba kis rész bennem mégis ezt gondolja. 

– Ó! – Piton láthatóan nem talált szavakat. Harry majdnem elnevette magát, mivel ez egy új élmény volt számára. 

– Igen, lefogadom, hogy nem számítottál rá, hogy ezt fogod hallani... 

– Talán számítanom kellett volna. Korábban nagyon sokat aggódtál a visszaadoptálás miatt. 

– Ja, úgy érted, mielőtt én magam könyörögtem érte? – kérdezte Harry, és azt kívánta, bárcsak kevésbé remegne a hangja. 

Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta ezt a megjegyzést. 

– Mondhatnám, hogy biztosan nem fogsz „elveszíteni" engem, de az elméd tudatos része tudja ezt. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok benne biztos, hogyan tudnálak megnyugtatni. 

_Könnyen_ , szerette volna mondani Harry. _Mond le a találkádat._

De ezt nem mondhatta. Annyira igazságtalan lett volna Perselussal szemben, ráadásul Harry egy önző, önbizalom-hiányos szerencsétlennek tűnt volna. És, hát... egy része valóban az is volt, de úgy gondolta, hogy az nem egy csodálatos állapot, úgyhogy nem igazán akarta erősíteni azt a részét. 

Habár mégis azt tette. 

– Hát, – mondta Piton néhány másodpercnyi csönd után, –, Maura is észrevette a vonakodásodat. Ki merem jelenteni, hogy ő is meg fogja érteni, hogy a _Traviáta_ most nem aktuális. 

Még csak mérgesnek sem hangzott, és ettől Harry csak még jobban elszégyellte magát. 

– Nem! – sikerült kinyögnie. – Menj csak el. Úgy tűnik, tényleg kedveled őt. 

Hiszen ott volt az a „ _rendkívül szép nő_ ", meg a „ _bájai_ "... Piton esetében ez már felért egy költői vallomással! És egyébként is, Harry épp az előbb mondta, hogy Piton fontos neki, és ha csak egy picit is úgy értette ezt, ahogy kell, akkor hogyan is lehetne éppen ő az, aki tönkreteszi ezt neki?

– Maura régi szerelem – mondta szilárdan Piton. – Ezt elismerem. De te meg a fiam vagy. Remélem, hogy legalább egy kicsit sejted, hogy ez mit jelent számomra. 

Harry nyelt, mert ez nehéz volt. 

– Igen. Öhm... hogy azt teszed, ami nekem a legjobb. 

– Igen. Teljes mértékben. 

Akkor nincs más hátra... Harry elszánta magát. 

– Neked meg az a legjobb, ha... öhm, elmész a randidra. És nem csak azért, mert később neheztelnél rám, ha... nem, inkább úgy értem, valószínűleg nekem magamnak kell látnom, hogy minden rendben van, tudod? Hogy kialakuljon bennem egy kis bizalom, ami nyilvánvalóan hiányzik, ha még mindig a visszaadoptálás miatt aggódom. Tudod, ez olyan, mint hogy seprűre kellett szállnom, hogy megszabaduljak a repüléstől való félelmemtől. 

– Nem kell kiterjesztened a megmentési kényszeredet a Maurával való kapcsolatomra, Harry – korholta Piton. 

– Rendben – csattant fel Harry. – Mond csak le a randit, és tégy engem nevetség tárgyává. Draco és Hermione is tudja, hogyan érzek ezzel kapcsolatban, és ha nem mész az operába, azonnal tudni fogják, hogy úgy döntöttél, babusgatsz, mint egy kisbabát, ahelyett, hogy arra számítanál, hogy megbirkózom vele. Akkor aztán Draco valószínűleg soha nem fogja befogni a száját, főleg, hogy tudja, mennyire odavagy azért a nőért. – Harry szünetet tartott, de csak egy pillanatnyit. – És én is tudom, Perselus! Látom, hogy nézel rá! Nem akarom, hogy én legyek az oka, hogy nem működik, főleg, ha ő lenne az igazi... 

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Mit akarsz, mit tegyek, Harry? 

Hát süket ez az ember? 

– Menj el a randira! Azután még egyre, ha szereted őt! És egyszerűen csak hagyd, hogy megtanuljak együtt élni ezzel! 

Piton most kicsit hosszabb ideig vizsgálgatta, de Harry nem érezte legilimencia nyomát. 

– Akkor rendben – mondta végül a férfi. – Ha biztos vagy benne. 

– Biztos vagyok. – Harry nem tehetett róla, hogy a hangja kicsit goromba volt. Ő megtette ami tőle tellett, és ez nem volt könnyű. 

– Minthogy ezt megbeszéltük... – Piton lágyan megpaskolta a térdét. – Elég késő van. Akkor ma este a Griffendél vagy a Mardekár lesz? 

Harry már akkor azt tervezte, hogy a Mardekárban alszik, amikor felajánlotta Hermione-nak, hogy hazakíséri, és arra számított, hogy vissza fog kutyagolni a pincébe. Igazából úgy tervezte, hogy sokkal többször fog ott aludni a jövőben, bár az indítéka természetesen más volt, mint amire Draco gondolt. 

De ma este, úgy gondolta, hogy valami teljesen mást kell tennie. Végül is, most már megértette, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, akinek megerősítésre van szüksége a családban betöltött helyét illetően.

– Voltaképpen azt gondoltam, hogy az itteni szobámat használnám. Tudod, mivel már nagyon késő van, és nem akarok mindenit felébreszteni a hálóban. Mármint egyik hálóban sem. – Egy kis erőfeszítés kellett azért hozzá, de sikerült megállnia, hogy megkérdezze, szabad-e. Úgy gondolta, jobb lesz, ha egyszerűen úgy viselkedik, mint aki otthon van. Végül is Piton már nagyon sokszor mondta, hogy tegyen így... gyakorlatilag folyamatosan, mióta amnéziásan ébredt. 

De Piton nem véletlenül volt mardekáros. Azonnal átlátott rajta. 

– Most próbálod jóvá tenni azt, amikor úgy éreztem, hogy kerülsz engem. 

Harry először tagadni akarta, de rájött hogy az csak időpocsékolás lenne. 

– Eeegen, próbálom – felelte. – És te ezt hagyni fogod. 

Piton halványan elmosolyodott.

– Jó – értett egyet. – Hagyom. 

**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

**Aspen in the Sunlight** , az író 

**Továbbá a magyar AFLNO-csapat:**

Arwen, Lafan, Quercus, Visan, Szilvye – fordítók

Quercus, Feketekavics – béta


	41. Chapter 41

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Arwen**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Negyvenegyedik fejezet: 

_Intéződnek az ügyek_

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harry nyújtózott, ásított, és megint nyújtózott. Apránként kezdte érzékelni a külvilágot. A lepedője és a takarója egy kicsit... szokatlan volt. Nem voltak puhábbak, durvábbak, vagy nehezebbek mint egyébként, tehát semmi olyan, amit pontosan meg tudott volna fogalmazni, egyszerűen csak minden kicsit más volt. 

Amint ez tudatosodott benne, azonnal felült, jobb kezével a pálcája után kapott, és tekintetével felmérte a környezetét, veszély után kutatva. 

A furcsa kőfalak mintha valamikor megolvadtak volna. Csillogó réz gyertyatartó csillár a mennyezeten, két hatalmas, boltíves, fából készült ajtó, egy mardekáros színeket viselő ágy, és az, amiben ő feküdt, bíbor és arany mintázatú függönyökkel...

 _Hát persze!_ Hirtelen ostobának érezte magát, mert eszébe jutott minden, ugyanakkor megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy senki sem látta a pánikrohamát. Persze szokatlan volt egyedül ébrednie Piton lakosztályában, még akkor is, ha korábban már látta ezt a szobát néhányszor. _Ezt a szobát?_ Harry nyelt egyet és azon töprengett, hogy miért nehéz másként gondolnia rá. Valószínűleg „a szobámnak" kellene neveznie, vagy még inkább „otthonomnak"... 

Valamiért az agya megriadt ettől. Még a devoni kunyhóra sem tudott úgy gondolni, mint az otthonára, pedig ott jóval több időt töltött. 

Egy gyors kopogás zökkentette ki a gondolataiból. 

– Harry? Készülsz az első órádra? 

_Igaz is, tanítási nap van._

– Igen – kiáltotta, miközben gyorsan létrehozott egy _Tempust._ Nem lepte meg túlságosan, hogy még rengeteg ideje van felöltözni és a Nagyterembe menni a reggelire. Igen, Piton nem támogatná, hogy későn keljen, aztán kapkodjon, nehogy elkéssen a tanítási óráról. – Azonnal jövök, tanár úr! – tette hozzá, azután meg legszívesebben orrba rúgta volna magát a hivatalos megszólításért. 

Igaz, Piton hibája, hogy ő már az órákra gondol. Majdnem utána kiabálta, hogy úgy érti: Perselus, de az utolsó pillanatban rájött, hogy az is hülyén hangzana, mint ahogy az is butaság lenne, ha megkérdezné, zuhanyozhat-e. Azt sem tudta, miért akar ilyen dolgot egyáltalán megkérdezni. Hiszen szívesen látják itt, pont olyan otthonosan kellene éreznie magát, mint Devonban. 

De ez a hely Harrynek valahogy egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint Devon. Nagyon nem. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry meglepődött, amikor meglátta, hogy az étkezőasztal tele van étellel. 

– Egy kis narancslét? – emelt fel egy kancsót Piton. 

– Ööö, igen. – Harry észrevette, hogy Piton még nem viseli a talár fölött a köpenyt, ezért azonnal ő is kibújt a sajátjából, különben elég nyilvánvaló lett volna, hogy étkezés nélkül akart távozik, ami nem jó kezdete lenne annak az új elhatározásának, hogy a férfi fiaként fog viselkedni. 

Harry, ha őszinte akart lenni önmagához, nem egészen érezte magát Piton fiának. Talán mert nem igazán tudta, hogy mit is kellene éreznie. Ez az egész valami új dolog volt. Az a Harry, aki az előző karácsonykor azt a levelet írta, és aki Pitonnak adta a széfje kulcsát, többé-kevésbé már hozzászokhatott ehhez. 

Harry önkéntelenül összerezzent, amikor a talárja lecsúszott a székről, és a prefektusi kitűző a kőpadlóhoz koccant. Gyorsan felkapta, egy pillanatig mereven nézte a kitűzőt, majd a hüvelykujjával dörzsölgetni kezdte, de úgy tűnt, nem karcolódott meg, nem horpadt be. 

– Sajnálom, uram – mondta, és sokkal óvatosabban akasztotta fel a talárt, aztán óvatosan visszaült a székre. 

– Fogalmam sincs, mit – mormolta Piton, miközben vett magának a tálcáról, aztán kissé Harry felé tolta. – Az jobban aggasztana, ha ott hagynád heverni. 

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy a kitűzőre gondol, vagy a talárra, és nem tudta, hogyan kérdezzen rá. Kissé bűnösnek érezte magát a prefektusi kitűző miatt. Nem azért kezdte el hordani, mert a Mardekárba is épp annyira szeretett volna tartozni, mint a Griffendélbe, csupán azt akarta, hogy az embereket összezavarja, hogy melyik éjszakát hol tölti. Ez tenné lehetővé ugyanis, hogy sokkal több időt töltsön Lunával. 

Lunával _kettesben_. 

– Na és, hogy megy a tanulás az új félévben? – kérdezte Piton, sötét szemeit a gőzölgő teáscsésze pereme fölött Harryre szegezve. 

Harry nem tudta, hogy miért érzi annyira idegesnek magát ettől a kérdéstől. Gyorsan egy kis narancslekvárt kent a pirítósára, hogy ne kelljen Piton szemébe néznie.

– Ó, hát tudod, hogy jól. 

Piton lassan kortyolta a teáját, a szemei kissé összeszűkültek. 

– Hajlanál arra, hogy részletesebben kifejtsd?

Na helyben vagyunk. Harry korábban sokszor Piton orra alá dörgölte volna, hogy úgy beszél, mint egy viktoriánus alak, de most, hogy megpróbál a fia lenni, nem látszik túl alkalmasnak megkérni őt, hogy ne legyen már egy élő szinonima szótár. Az apák általában tiszteletet várnak el, nem? Persze egyesek lazábbak, mint mások … jutott eszébe egyből Arthur Weasley... de Piton olyan típusnak látszott, aki a szokásosnál is több tiszteletet vár el. 

Különösen azok után, amikről az előző éjszaka beszéltek, hogy Harry azt gondolhatja róla, hogy megsértődött, vagy ilyesmi. 

Másfelől, mostanában már nem ragaszkodik a különleges megszólításokhoz, vagy legalábbis itt, a lakosztályában nem... 

Piton száraz hangja akasztotta meg a gondolatait. 

– Úgy veszem, hogy nem akarsz részletesebben belemenni a dolgokba. 

– Ja, nem, belemegyek – vörösödött el Harry. – Bocsánat. Csak nem voltam biztos benne, hogy mire gondolsz amikor azt kéred, fejtsem ki.

Piton letette a teáscsészéjét. 

– Esetleg meg is kérdezhetnéd. 

Harry lehajtotta a fejét. Na tessék, amint megpróbálja a legjobbat kihozni magából, máris elszúrja.

– Sajnálom. Mondtam már, nem tudom, hogyan kell valaki fiának lenni... 

– Aha. – Piton elengedte a teáscsészéjét és összeillesztette az ujjait. – Hát ezzel nem vagy egyedül. Gondolhatod, hogy én sem rendelkezem széleskörű tapasztalatokkal az apaság terén. 

Harry gyorsan felnézett, de nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy belenézzen a férfi szemébe.

– Ez nem nagyon látszik, uram. Úgy értem, mióta eldöntöttem, hogy adok magának egy esélyt, azóta maga nagyon is... ööö, voltaképpen egészen rendes. 

– Remélem nem csak azóta. 

– Hát, igen, de... – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Én magam nem voltam olyan állapotban, hogy értékeljem. És most, ahogy visszagondolok, már belátom ezt, de még mindig emlékszem rá, hogy mennyire dühös voltam... 

– Semmi baj, Harry. Komolyan – mondta Piton, és egyik kezével könnyedén megpaskolta Harry alkarját. 

– Igen, nos... – Harry sóhajtott. Piton már rengetegszer bocsánatot kért tőle a régi tetteiért, úgyhogy neki valószínűleg ugyanazt kellene tennie. Egy kicsit azért grimaszolt, mert amikor visszagondolt a saját reakciójára, amikor emlékek nélkül ébredt, az teljesen érthetőnek látszott. De azért... – Sajnálom... 

Piton összeszorította az ajkait, de bólintott. 

Harry majdnem összerezzent. 

– Tudom, hogy ennél azért jobb bocsánatkérést érdemel. Ööö... 

– Hagyd már abba! – mondta élesen Piton. 

– Uram? 

A férfi egy pillanatig merőn nézett rá, azután hátra dőlt a széken. 

– Régebben állandóan köszönetet mondtál nekem, Harry. Egyértelmű volt, hogy számodra nem volt természetes az, hogy minden jogod megvolt – és megvan – az időmre, figyelmemre, és mindenre, amit adhatok neked. Most meg úgy érzed, állandóan bocsánatot kell kérned. Tényleg ennyire aggaszt, hogy esetleg neheztelek rád? 

– Mondhatni igen – motyogta Harry. – Inkább csak azt nem tudom, hogy mire számítsak. Vagy, hogy te mire számítasz. 

Egy újabb hosszú pillantás. 

– A szünet alatt sokkal lazább voltál velem. 

Harry emlékezett. Azt kívánta, bárcsak megint úgy érezne, de nem tudta, hogyan éri azt el.

– Öhm... azt hiszem, attól, hogy Draco is ott volt, minden sokkal... nem is tudom, talán barátságosabb volt. Nem mintha te nem lettél volna az. Úgy értem, igazán nagyszerű voltál, különösen amikor segítettél működésre bírni a tükröt, hogy beszélni tudjak Siriusszal, és hogy olyan jól kezelted, hogy Draco mindent elmondott nekem, amit csak tudni akartam. 

Piton biccentett.

– Én is élveztem, hogy több időt tudtam veled tölteni, mint amennyire most lehetőségünk nyílik. 

Mert most _Morrighannel_ fogja tölteni a szabadidejét, gondolta szemtelenül Harry, de úgy döntött, hogy ezzel kapcsolatban azért se fog idétlenül viselkedni, és megpróbálta eltitkolni ellenérzéseit. 

– Nem, én mondtam, hogy vágj bele, és menj el nyugodtan a randira... 

– Én nem Maurára gondoltam. 

Lehet, hogy nem, de azért olyan szívesen ejti ki a nevét! Harry azon töprengett, hogy ezt hogy nem vette észre korábban. Draco bezzeg észrevette. 

– Tulajdonképpen a Bájitaltanra gondoltam – tette hozzá Piton. 

– Hogy? 

A férfi megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Nagyon boldog volnék, hogy ismét az osztályban üdvözölhetnélek, Harry. Így lehetőségünk lenne több időt együtt tölteni, annak ellenére, hogy iskolai időszak van. 

Harry levegő után kapott.

– De most már nekem is megy az okklumencia, te magad mondtad. Semmi szükség arra, hogy a közeledben legyek, hogy védeni tudd az elmém. Már... már nem csinálod, ugye?

Piton haja lobogott, ahogy megrázta a fejét. 

– Egyszerűen arra gondoltam, hogy egy aurornak készülő fiatalembernek még az iskolában maximalizálnia kellene a tárgyal kapcsolatos tudását. 

– Akkor ez mégsem arról szól, hogy több időt töltsünk együtt. 

– De, arról is. 

– Ez arról jutott ez eszedbe, amit tegnap éjszaka mondtam? 

Megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy Piton érti, mire gondol. Harry a legkevésbé se akarta volna ismét elismerni, hogy féltékenységi rohamai vannak, mint egy három évesnek. 

Ugyanakkor, úgy nőtt fel, hogy lemaradt a normális családi dolgokról, és talán csak szeretné bepótolni, amit lehet. Marsha legalábbis erre célozgatna. Minden esetre, ha így gondol a dolgokra, akkor kevésbé érzi magát elkényeztetett, önző Dudley-nak. 

Piton megint megrázta a fejét. 

– Már egy ideje töprengtem rajta, hogyan hozzam fel a témát előtted. 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Mondtam, hogy nem tudom, mire számítasz a fiadtól. Akkor ez az? Vagyis annak a része? 

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Nem akartam, hogy kötelezőnek érezd. 

– Pedig nagyon is mardekáros dolog lenne így csinálni... 

– Nem – mondta halkan Piton. – Ebben az esetben az lenne a mardekáros, ha elmondanám neked a nyers igazságot. Tudod, hogy milyen rémálmaim vannak a jövőbeli munkádról? Arról, hogy sebesülten, vagy holtan fekszel egy olyan bájital hiányában, amit külső segítség nélkül is elkészíthetnél, ha én nem ijesztettelek volna el a tanulmányaidtól? 

_Jaj!_ Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne borzongjon össze.

– Nem akarom megint megváltoztatni az órarendemet. 

Piton szótlanul nézett rá. 

_Na jó, ez elég béna volt._

– Nagyon le leszek maradva – mondta bágyadtan Harry. – Mivel, hogy olyan sok órát kihagytam. 

– Ezt eleve figyelembe venném. 

Igen, valószínűleg megtenné. Nem is igazán Piton volt a probléma. 

– Velem van a baj – ismerte be, és félre nézett. – Nincs túl jó tapasztalatom veled azóta, hogy elvesztem az emlékeimet. Állandóan olyan dühös leszek. Jó, azóta nem annyira, mióta részegen találtalak, de akkor is azt gondolom, hogy mindkettőnknek jobb, ha nem veszek részt az órádon. 

Nagy nehezen sikerült megállnia, hogy a végén hozzá ne tegye, hogy „bocsánat". 

– Azt hittem, hogy az Etika jó példa volt – mondta lassan Piton. 

– Eeegen, tényleg. – Harry nyelt egyet. – De a Bájitaltan más. Ott túl sok a múlt. Előbb-utóbb valami nagyon szerencsétlent mondanék. Nem kell elviselned a nyilvános tiszteletlenséget csak mert... ööö... szeretsz engem. 

Egy hosszú pillanatig Piton egyszerűen csak nézte őt. Azután, nagyon halkan, olyasmit mondott, amire Harry nem számított. 

– Remélem, most már elhiszed, hogy itthon úgy beszélhetsz, ahogy akarsz. 

Harry visszagondolta arra az éjszakára, amikor letesztelte ezt. El kellett ismernie, hogy Piton tökéletes nyugalommal reagált. Még később is, amikor Harry teljesen elvesztette a fejét, a férfi betartotta a szavát. Még csak célzást se tett semmilyen büntetésre. 

– Igen. Elhiszem – mondta határozottan. Boldog volt, hogy legalább ezt az egy dolgot meg tudta adni Pitonnak. 

– Akkor... talán megfontolnál egy másik megoldást. – Egy pillanatra Piton mintha visszatartotta volna a lélegzetét. – Itthoni bájitaltan órákhoz mit szólsz? 

Harry pislogott, bár nem volt nagyon meglepve. Végül is, ez elég logikus megoldás. 

– Ez megadná nekünk az együtt töltött időt, és a magánórák megoldanák azt a problémát is, hogy lemaradtál az osztálytól. – Piton megdörzsölte az orra oldalát. – Ha már erről van szó, segítenem kellett volna neked feleleveníteni a hatodévben tanult anyagot. Még nem nyílt alkalmunk arra, hogy megtegyük. 

Harry megértette, hogy Piton miért sorolja hangosan az érveit. Bizonyos szempontból ez elég kedves volt tőle, annál mindenképpen jobb, mint ha egyszerűen csak utasította volna őt, hogy vegyen részt a magánórákon. 

– Igen, nem akarjuk, hogy bajba kerülj Dumbledore-nál – tette hozzá Harry, hogy segítsen neki. – Úgy értem, még nagyobb bajba. Végül is, valószínűleg még mindig benne vagy a szószban amiatt, hogy meghamisítottad a jelenléti íveket. Az _nagyon_ csúnya volt, tudod. 

Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. 

– Ne csúfolódj azzal!

– Igen, tudom. Elég dilis dolog boldogságot érezni a bájitaltannal kapcsolatban... 

– Ez valami tinédzser módja lehet annak, ahogy elfogadod a javaslatomat, igaz? 

– Néha elég nehéz felfogású vagy – vigyorgott Harry. – Legalább is ahhoz képet, amilyen briliáns vagy. 

– Taknyos. 

– Ez most olyan, mint a „bolond gyerek"? – Harry felhajtotta a maradék gyümölcslevet. – Voltaképpen már nem is kell válaszolnod. 

Piton felemelkedett a székéből, az ajtóhoz lépett, és válogatni kezdett egy sor hivatalos talár között, amelyek egy akasztón lógtak.

– Valamiért több vitára számítottam. 

Harry bólintott. Határozottan értette, mire gondol. 

– Jól gondolom, hogy nem fogsz felvilágosítani, miért egyezel bele? 

– Úgy érted fejtsem ki? – vigyorodott el megint Harry. – Hát, tetszett, hogy választási lehetőséget adtál. Ugyanakkor én se nagyon tiltakoznék egy kis együtt töltött idő ellen. Egyébként is, ha minden jól megy, sokkal jobban sikerül megismernem téged egy magánórán, mint az osztályban. Klassz lesz. 

– Az lesz – értett egyet vele kedélyesen Piton, mielőtt kissé kihúzta volna magát, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Akkor, mondjuk megállapodhatunk a péntek három órában? 

– Rendben. – Harry gyorsan bekapott még egy pár falatot, mielőtt átrohant volna a mardekárba a Bűbájtan tankönyvéért. De mielőtt elment, gondja volt rá, hogy könnyedén búcsút intsen Pitonnak... Perselusnak.

\----------------------------------------

A Bűbájtan előtt természetesen egy dupla SVK óra volt. _Maura Morrighannel._ Harry alig bírta megállni, hogy pofákat ne vágjon, bár tudta, hogy nagyon gonosz dolog lenne a részéről, ha megpróbálna bárhogy beavatkozni. 

Szerencsére nem volt nehéz kivernie a fejéből Piton közelgő randiját. Csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy Dracóra összpontosítsa a figyelmét. 

Vagy Hermione-ra. 

Vagy Dracóra _és_ Hermione-ra. 

Azzal kezdődött, hogy érdekes változások történtek az iskolatermi helyek tekintetében, mert Draco mindent megpróbált, hogy Hermione szokásos helye mellé ülhessen, a lány viszont ezt látva gyorsan arrébb keresett ülőhelyet. Végül beszorult Ron és a fal közé. 

Draco durcásan nézett, Harryhez viharzott, és úgy csusszant a székbe, mintha seprűnyelet nyelt volna. 

– Igazán nem hibáztathatod – mondta Harry. – Azután, ahogy elbántál vele... 

Draco felszegte az állát. 

– Nem tudod, miről beszélsz. 

– De azt tudom, hogy nézett ki, amikor végeztél vele! 

Draco erre Harryre nézett. 

– Még nem végeztem vele. 

– Aha, hát, ha azt hiszed, hogy bárki is egy bizonyos művészi munka közelébe engedne megint...

– Nem arról beszélek! 

– Figyelmet kérek! – kiáltotta Morrighan, kilépve a terem elejéből nyíló irodájából. Harry megállapította magában, hogy a nő valósággal pózol azon a kis kilépőn, ami a rövid lépcsősor és az iroda között volt. A bőr ruhája természetesen épp olyan testhez tapadó volt, mint máskor. 

– Tedd már túl magad rajta! – mondta haragosan Draco. – Apa elmegy vele a _La Traviata_ -ra és kész. 

– Megmondtam neki, hogy visszaszívom mindent ellenvetésemet – csattant fel Harry. – Úgyhogy fogd be! 

Morrighan neheztelő pillantást vetett mindkettőjükre, és Harrynek nem volt arra szüksége, hogy Piton azt higgye, azért zavarja az órát, hogy így kavarjon bele a dolgukba. Nagyot nyelt, és megfogadva a saját tanácsát, befogta a száját. Tizenöt perccel később Morrighan a fal mellé terelte a padokat, hogy gyakorolni tudják azokat az új elhárító varázslatokat, amiket bemutatott. Draco megpróbált Hermione-val párba kerülni, de a lány már Parvati-val dolgozott, mire odaért. Harry közben elcsípte Ront és elkezdett párbajozni vele. 

Draco végül Zabinivel került össze, és Harry egy kis kárörömöt érzett. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Az óra végén Draco megint megpróbált beszélni Hermione-vel, de az olyan pillantást vetett rá, amitől a tűz is megfagyott volna, és szó nélkül elviharzott. 

Harry felkapta a táskáját és egy pillanatnyi késlekedés nélkül elindult Bűbájtanra, de nem volt szerencséje. Draco utolérte, mielőtt száz lépést tett volna. 

– Azt várnám, hogy a testvérem kicsit együtt érzőbb legyen – vicsorgott, mihelyst hallótávolságon belül ért. 

– Miért várnád? – vágott vissza Harry. – Neki már hét éve a barátja vagyok, neked meg csak... mióta is... három hónapja a testvéred? 

– Több mint egy éve! 

– Az nem számít, amire nem emlékszem. 

– De vele mind a hét év számít? – Draco egy pillanatra elhallgatott, azután hirtelen mindkét vállánál fogva elkapta Harryt és a legközelebbi falhoz szorította. – Hát erről van szó? Rájöttél, hogy több akarsz lenni, mint a barátja! Magadnak akarod őt! Hát, nem kaphatod meg, Potter! 

Harry megmozdította a pálcáját, épp csak annyira, hogy egy szúró átkot tudjon szórni vele, amitől Draco hátra szökdécselt, az egyik térdét szorongatva. 

– Nekem ott van Luna – mondta összeszorított fogakkal. – És álmomban se jutna eszembe úgy kezelni őt, ahogy te tetted Hermione-val, úgyhogy ha most nem bírom elviselni a nagyképű pofádat, az a saját átkozott hibád! 

– Álmodban se jutna eszedbe megcsókolni Lunát? – gúnyolódott Draco. – Talán Perselusnak mégis igaza volt veled kapcsolatban! 

Harrynek egy percbe tellett, hogy megértse ezt, és mikor leesett neki, vöröset látott. 

– Igen? Nos, én viszont lehet, hogy tévedtem veled kapcsolatban! Vagy, ami még jobb, talán mégiscsak végig igazam volt! 

Ezzel elvonult, ott hagyva Dracót a folyósón. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry a griffendélesekkel ebédelt, és vigyorgott, amikor Ron irigykedve nyafogott arról, hogy milyen jó neki, amiért a nap hátralevő részében nincs több órája. 

– De csak azért, mert leadta a Bájitaltant – ingatta a fejét Hermione, és tovább olvasta az Számmisztika tankönyvet. 

Harry hozzávágott egy borsószemet és várt, amíg a lány felnéz. 

– Már nem kell többet a szememre vetned ezt, mert Piton magánórákat fog adni nekem. Már meg is beszéltük. 

Erre már elismerő pillantást kapott.

– Nahát, Harry! Ez nagyszerű! 

– Igen, gondoltam, hogy tetszeni fog neked. 

– Pedig nagy hülyeség – mondta Ron tele szájjal, mert éppen rágott valamit. 

– És azt is, hogy te ezt fogod mondani – nevetett Harry. – Bár elismerem, hogy a Bájitaltan órának van egy nagy előnye a magánórákhoz képest. 

– Igen, esélyed van oszlopnak álcázni magad, miközben reménykedsz, hogy az üstöd nem fog felrobbanni! 

Harry megint nevetett, bár igazából arra célzott, hogy az órán együtt lehetne Lunával. Az ebéd kezdetén már kereste őt, de nem látta sehol. Hmm. Nem tudta, hogy a lány vajon tudja-e, hol van a konyha, és így neki kapóra jön a szabad délután, hogy leosonjon oda, és megkérje Dobbyt, készítsen néhány szendvicset vagy valamit. 

– Hát, nem fogod tudni eltussolni, ha elszúrsz valamit, de legalább nem kell aggódnod, hogy pontokat veszítesz miatta – tette hozzá bölcselkedő hangon Ron. 

– Mert a pontok fele a Mardekártól vonódna le? 

– Nem azért. Piton nem vonna le pontokat egy apa-fiú Bájitaltan óra alatt! 

Harry ezen elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. Annyira elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy Perselus Piton _valaha_ is kihagyná a lehetőséget, hogy pontokat vonjon le egy elrontott bájital miatt, de nem tagadhatta azokat a dolgokat, amikre lassan de biztosan ráébredt az elmúlt hetek során.

– Igen, valószínűleg nem tenné. Amit azért nehéz elképzelni...

– Ááá, nem az – röhögött fel Ron. – Végül is, még mindig látom magam előtt, ahogy altatódalt énekelt neked! 

– Ron! – mondta figyelmeztető hangon Hermione. 

– Úgy tudom, most már bármit elmondhatunk Harrynek! 

– És azt is tudod, hogy még mindig nem értek egyet ezzel a hozzáállással. Csak mert nem kerülsz bajba Harry apja előtt, az még nem jelenti azt, hogy helyes is a dolog! 

Harryt nem ez foglalkoztatta.

– Az altatódal mikor történt? 

– Ó, amikor ki lettél ütve odalent a pincében. 

– Draco és én párbajoztunk? 

– Nem, ez akkor volt, amikor... – Ron előre dőlt, azután felemelt az egyik kezét és az ujjait mozgatta. 

Harry lassan bólintott. Akkor valami a varázserejével kapcsolatban. 

– És Piton tényleg altatódalt énekelt nekem? – Talán nem kellett volna, hogy ennyire örüljön a gondolatnak, de nem tehetett róla, mert ettől úgy érezte magát, mintha megevett volna néhány meleg, illatos csokis muffint. 

Ron kuncogott. 

– Hát, ő azt mondja erről, hogy csak dúdolgatott, de Piton már csak ilyen. 

Igen, ez illik Pitonra. Harry nem igazán tudta elképzelni, hogy altatódalt énekel, de azt határozottan igen, hogy ezt utólag letagadná. Habár, ahogy az utóbbi időben viselkedett, ahogy állandóan azzal a _bolond gyerek_ -el dobálózott, olyan hangon, amit csak büszkeségként lehetne értelmezni... igen, talán. 

Nem mintha Harry kételkedett volna a Ron által elmondottakban. Egyáltalán nem. 

Gyorsan befejezte az ebédjét és felpattant.

– Na, már itt se vagyok. Jó szórakozást a Bájitaltanhoz. 

– Valószínűleg nem lesz az – motyogott Hermione. 

Ez meglepetésként érte Harryt.

– Mi van? 

A lány elhúzta a száját.

– Semmi. 

Harry látta, hogy ez nem igaz, és sötét gyanú kezdett körvonalazódni a fejében. Piton elég pártatlan volt Etikán, és többé-kevésbé azon az egy Bájitaltanon is, amire Harry emlékezett ebből az évből, de ez csak azt jelenti... 

– Piton a szokásos bunkó énjét hozza a griffendélesekkel szemben, amikor én nem vagyok ott? – kérdezte hirtelen, egy kicsit áthajolva az asztal fölött, hogy bele tudjon nézni Hermione szemébe. 

– Dehogy is, Harry! – kiáltott fel a lány. – Aligha akarna elvadítani ezzel téged! 

Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy a lány hazudik-e, de abban biztos volt, hogy valószínűleg megpróbálná elkendőzni az igazságot, ha ezzel meg tudna akadályozni egy újabb nagy konfliktust közte és Piton között. 

– Ó igen? Akkor viszont miért nem valószínű, hogy jól szórakoznál a Bájitaltan órán? 

Hermione mérgesen nézett rá, azután kecsesen átemelte a lábait a pad fölött, és felállt. 

– Ne foglalkozz vele.

– Hermione... 

De a lány gyorsan elsétált. 

Ron vállat vont és folytatta az evést. 

Harry sóhajtott, és követte őt a Nagyteremből kifelé, mielőtt megragadta volna a ruhája ujját, hogy magára vonja a figyelmét. Gyorsan egy oldalfolyosó felé húzta őt, és nagyon zavarta, amikor Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne kelljen belenéznie a szemébe. 

– Mit csinált Piton, Hermione? Nekem elmondhatod. Még ha nem is tudom megakadályozni benne, akkor is tudnom kell. Úgy értem, ő azt állítja, hogy már leszokott arról, hogy szívassa a griffendéleseket, és ha hazudik nekem... Tudnom kell! 

– Jaj, nem, Harry! Másról van szó. – Hermione felemelte a fejét, arckifejezése őszinte volt, habár kicsit túlságosan is ki volt pirulva az arca. – Piton tényleg nagyon klassz az utóbbi időben! 

– Nagyon klassz? – kérdezte gúnyosan Harry. – Na ne már! 

– Hát, még mindig elég kritikus, és magasak az elvárásai, és azt hiszem egy kicsit még mindig elnézőbb a Mardekárral, de nem égbekiáltóan. _Tényleg._

– Akkor mi a fene akasztott ki téged a Bájitaltannal kapcsolatban? 

Hermione tovább indult. 

– Semmiség, ahogy mondtam. A semminél is kevesebb. Csak annyi, hogy egy hosszú készítési idejű bájitalon dolgozunk, és az elmúlt néhány órán Dracóval voltam párban. Nem igazán vagyok olyan hangulatban, hogy vele töltsem az időt, de nem akartam mondani, nehogy Ron felhúzza magát. _Megint._

_Aha. Ejha!_

Harry arra gondolt, milyen jó, hogy utána jött, mivel amúgy is akart beszélni vele Dracóról. 

– Mit tett veled abban a szobában, Hermione? Mert ha csak egy ujjal is hozzád ért, ahol nem kellett volna, én esküszöm...

– Ne légy hülye! – csattant fel a lány. – Először is, tudok vigyázni magamra, és másodszor, csak annyit tett, hogy megcsókolt, amiről nem mondhatom, hogy akaratom ellenére lett volna, mivel azt rohadtul jól _megszervezte_ , igaz? 

– Jó, de a ruhád nagyon zilált volt ahhoz képest, hogy csak megcsókolt! 

– Nem mintha bármi közöd is lenne hozzá – felelte Hermione felszegett fejjel, –, de nem csak _megcsókolt_ , Harry Potter. Én is visszacsókoltam, és ha tudni akarod, a ruhám azért volt olyan zilált, mert az egész dolog annyira, de annyira jó volt! 

Harry hirtelen hátralépett.

– Akkor meg miért vagy ilyen tüskés Dracóval? Rögtön azóta, hogy visszaérkeztünk az este... 

Hermione hirtelen létrehozott egy erős magánélet-varázslatot, miközben a másik kezével Harry ruhaujját szorította.

– Most jut eszembe. Hallottál már valamit... egy bizonyos vérfarkasról? 

_És egy bizonyos szoborról._

– Nem – mondta élesen Harry. – De ne válts témát. Dracoval mi van, Hermione? 

Hermione nyelt egyet. 

– Egyszerűen kellemetlen, ha azért csókolnak meg aki nem vagyok, ahelyett, aki vagyok. 

_Igaz is. Rhiannon._

Harry még csak nem is emlékezett arra, hogy találkozott-e vele, de hirtelen szíve mélyéből utálni kezdte. Először Dracót bántotta meg, most meg Hermione-t! 

Illetve, tulajdonképpen azt mégiscsak Draco tette. Egy erős védelmező ösztön támadt fel benne. A korábbi csokoládés süti érzéshez képest ez az érzés forró és lángoló volt. 

– Jó, akkor _ezért_ érdemli meg, hogy jól orrba vágjam! 

– Talán, de ha szükséges egy orrba vágás, majd én gondoskodom róla, köszi szépen! – Egy pillanatra Hermione olyan elszántnak tűnt, mint egy csatára készülő boszorkány, de azután mintha összeomlott volna. – Jaj, ne is foglalkozz ezzel. Valószínűleg nem kellene ennyire mérgesnek lennem rá. Nem az ő hibája, hogy... vagyis, azt hiszem igen, de ez nem olyasmi, amit valakinek a szemére lehetne vetni, igaz? 

– Semmi értelme annak, amit mondasz. – Harry kipréselt magából egy mosolyt. – Tudod, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha is ezt fogom mondani neked. 

Hermione arcát megint elöntötte a pír.

– Bocsánat. Azt akartam mondani, hogy... hogy ő tényleg nagyon jól csókol, ennyi. 

Harry grimaszolt egyet, mert hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy ilyeneket nem akar tudni a testvéréről! 

– De tényleg! – erősködött Hermione, nyilvánvalóan félreértve Harry arckifejezését. – Minden dolog kiment a fejemből a karjai között. És éppen ez a baj, hát nem érted? Ő még mindig... – elfordította a fejét, és alig hallhatóan szipogott egyet. – Ő még mindig _belé_ szerelmes _._ Ez az egyetlen oka annak, hogy megcsókolt engem! Te is tudod, hogy karnyújtásnyira se jött volna a közelembe, ha nem így lenne. És ez... ez így erkölcstelen, ugye? 

Harry most már úgy szédült, mintha túl sokszor forgott volna maga körül. Tehát nem is az a baja, hogy Draco kihasználta őt, hanem az, hogy ő maga nagyon is élvezte? Erre meg mi a fenét kellene mondania? 

Hát, voltaképpen egy dolgot mondhat. 

– Hermione... 

– Nem akarok tovább beszélni erről – csattant fel Hermione, hirtelen megszüntetve a magánélet bűbájt. – És nem akarok késni a Bájitaltanról. És ne merészelj egy szót se elmondani ebből Dracónak, hallod? Egyetlen szót se, Harry Potter, vagy soha nem bocsátok meg neked! Lehet, hogy az órán együtt kell dolgoznom vele, de nem kell még megalázottabbnak éreznem magam a főzés minden másodpercében! 

Azzal elrobogott, a haja úgy lobogott utána, mint egy zászló az erős szélben. 

– Lányok... – motyogta Harry. 

Bármennyire furán is hangzott volna másnak, úgy gondolta, hogy az általa ismert lányok közül Luna az egyetlen, akinek helyén van az esze. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy valami nagyon szerencsétlent találna mondani Dracónak, ha azon az estén a mardekárral vacsorázna, de a griffendéllel enni meg az jelentené, hogy tettetnie kell Ron előtt, hogy a világon minden rendben, pedig dehogy. Hogyan is lehetne rendben bármi, amikor Hermione úgy sétált be és ült le, hogy minden apró mozdulata azt sugallta mennyire törékeny? 

Emiatt Harry tovább töprengett, hogy mi a fene történhetett a Bájitaltan órán. 

Lényegében alig tudta megállni, hogy ne kérdezze meg róla Dracót, de az után, amit Hermione mondott, ez ki volt zárva. Másfelől... Hermione azt egy szóval se mondta, hogy Pitonnal nem beszélhet a dologról, nem igaz? 

Egyébként is, az több szempontból is hasznos lenne. Ha önszántából keresi Pitont... ez egy újabb bizonyítéka lenne annak, hogy nem akarja elkerüli őt. Legalább egy kicsit bizonyítaná, hogy – ahogy megígérte – mindent megtesz, hogy a fiaként viselkedjen. 

Legalábbis, amint rájön, hogy azt hogy kell csinálni. 

Mivel sem a Griffendél sem a Mardekár nem jöhetett szóba a vacsorával kapcsolatban, Harry elsétált a Hollóhát asztalához, és ledobta magát Luna mellé, aki boldogan nézett rá. 

– Gondoltam, csatlakozom a szívem hölgyéhez – mondta viccelődve, tudomást se véve arról, hogy néhány fiatalabb lány összesúg és kuncogni kezd az asztal mentén. – Hogy érzed magad ezen a csodás téli estén? 

Igazából nem is értette, hogy miért forgott annyira nehezen a nyelve annak idején, amikor Chot próbálta elhívni a karácsonyi bálba. Lovagiasnak lenni könnyű volt, mint az egyszeregy, és Luna még soha nem panaszkodott miatta. 

És természetesen nem kuncogott, mint a többi lány. 

– Hoznál néhány szendvicset nekem? – kérdezte derűsen. 

Harry hozzá hajolt, hogy a fülébe tudjon suttogni.

– Úgy gondoltam, hogy jó kis különlegesség lesz ma este, ha engedjük a manóknak, hogy elővarázsoljanak nekünk egy vacsorát. 

– Ó, ez jól hangzik! 

Harry arra gondolt, akkor is szeretné ezt a lányt, ha nem lenne ennyire könnyű boldoggá tenni. De az a tény, hogy az volt... csak még különlegesebbé tette őt. 

– És vacsora után – halkította le még jobban a hangját, –, arra gondoltam, sétálhatnánk egyet a holdfényben. Talán egészen későig. El tudsz szabadulni? 

Luna arca elkomorodott egy kicsit.

– Ki kell festenem a lábujjkörmeimet. 

Bármely másik lánytól ez egy lekoptató szöveg lett volna, de Lunától egyáltalán nem az volt. És egyébként is, a ragyogó aranyhaja látványától Harry azonnal el is felejtette a dolgot. Akkor meglátogatja Pitont ma este. De holnap egy újabb nap lesz. Vagy éjszaka, ha összejön a dolog.

– Hadd találjam ki – mondta Harry. – Kék lesz? 

– Tök színű – mondta Luna olyan hangon, mintha meg lenne lepve, hogy Harry rosszul tippelt. 

– Annak ellenére, hogy nincs Halloween? 

– Annak ellenére. Egyébként is, az október színe a lila – erősítette meg Luna, a szemei úgy csillogtak, hogy mellettük a fejük felett lebegő gyertyák fénye is elhalványult. – Ezt mindenki tudja! 

Harry nem bírt uralkodni magán, egyszerűen képtelen volt. Egy kicsit még közelebb hajolt és egy puha csókot adott Luna selymes hajára. 

– Holnap azért randizunk, ugye? A holdfényben? 

– Ó, igen! – A lány megint ragyogott a boldogságtól, és olyan szépségesnek látszott, hogy Harry szerette volna a karjaiba kapni és tisztességesen megcsókolni. – Menjünk a reggeli után?

– Azt hiszem inkább vacsora után. Rendben? 

– Rendben. 

Az ételük sziporkázó bűbájok közepette meg is érkezett, de Harry nem tudta volna elmondani, mit evett. Azt azonban teljes aprólékossággal le tudta volna írni, hogy milyen volt Luna hangjának dallama, miközben azokról a plimpikről mesélt, amik az otthona mellett zúgó folyóban élnek. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry első meglepetése azon az estén az volt, hogy Piton a lakosztálya helyett a tantermében volt. A második pedig az, hogy Draco is vele volt és üstöket sikált. 

Varázslat nélkül. 

– Mit csináltál? – kérdezte Harry tőle megrökönyödve. Nem csoda... mindig is azt hitte, hogy csak a griffendélesek részesülnek ilyesfajta büntetésben. Ennyit a feltételezésekről. 

– Draco Piton úr a büntetését tölti, ahogy azt láthatja – jelentett ki Piton a tanterem elejéről, ahol az asztalánál ült és a jelek szerint dolgozatokat olvasott. – Azt hiszem, némileg tisztában van a fegyelmi intézkedések alatti szabályaimmal, Potter úr. Nem beszélgethetnek. 

_Na, ez a zsörtölődés a szokásos._

De legalább a férfi hangja nyugodt és kedves volt, nem ideges, vagy ami még rosszabb, nem _halálosan_ nyugodt. 

Draco minderre nem mondott semmit, de hát miért is tette volna. A mardekárosok valószínűleg elég ravaszak voltak ahhoz, hogy ne keverjék még több bajba magukat. 

De azért a mogorva tekintete elég kifejező volt önmagában is. 

Harry együtt érző pillantást vetett rá, azután Piton íróasztalához sétált. 

– Hé... Azt hittem, hogy megállapodtunk a megszólításokkal kapcsolatban, Perselus.

El kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon is jó érzés volt, hogy Piton orra alá dörgölhette ezt, mindazok után, hogy az milyen nyomást gyakorolt rá a kérdésben. 

– A tantermi viselkedésről is van egy megállapodásunk, nem igaz? 

Harry pislogott. 

– Furcsa. Nem volt már egy ugyanilyen beszélgetésünk régebben? Pontosabban ellenkezőképpen? 

– Ellenkezőképpen? 

– Nem is tudom... – motyogta Harry, mert nem tudta, hogy mire is gondolt. Egyébként is, akkorra az érzés elmúlt. 

Eszébe jutott viszont az elhatározása és kissé előre hajolva rátenyerelt Piton íróasztalára.

– De azért értem. Mivel büntetőmunkát felügyelsz, tanárosan érzed magad. Én viszont csak egy srác vagyok, aki beugrott, hogy találkozzon az... – nyelt egyet, de folytatta, –, apjával. 

Piton szemei felragyogtak, de egészen másként, mint a Lunáé. Amikor a lány szemei csillogtak, az főleg azért volt, mert a vele született boldogságának valahogy ki kellett áradnia a világba. Piton viszont egy kicsit olyannak tűnt, mintha egy összetett számmisztika egyenletet oldott volna meg papír és toll nélkül. 

De csak annyit mondott:

– Jó, hogy ilyen hamar látlak megint, _Harry._

Harry odahúzott egy széket és lecsüccsent egy kis beszélgetésre. A témára tekintettel azonban lehalkította a hangját. Nem mintha az számítana. Draco az igazságszérum alatt bevallotta, hogy világbajnok a hallgatózásban... persze nem ezekkel a szavakkal.

– Na, és mit csinált Draco, amivel kiérdemelt egy ilyen kemény büntetést? 

Piton csúfondárosan felelt:

– Tanítsak neked egy igen hasznos szótár-bűbájt, hogy megértsd a kemény szó jelentését? 

– Emlékeztesselek arra, hogy én hányszor voltam ugyanebben a cipőben? 

– Ne – mondta hirtelen Piton. – Szeretném, ha mindazon már túl lennénk. 

– Én is – jelentett ki Harry, magát is, és valószínűleg Pitont is meglepve ezzel. – De Draco miért nincs túl ezen? Ez itt a kérdés. 

– Sajnos ebben a helyzetben tanárként vagyok jelen. – Piton egy kicsit mérgesen nézett rá. – És én nem pletykálok a diákjaimról. Legalábbis egy másik diákkal nem. 

– Vagyis ha McGalagony lennék, akkor kiböknéd? 

– Nem otthon vagyunk. Itt ő McGalagony tanárnő. 

Harry erre csak grimaszolt, de nem szólt semmit.

– Jól van, na. Akkor őt kell kérdeznem.

– Tegyél úgy, de a büntetőmunka után. Mindazonáltal nem lennék meglepve, ha nem lenne túl közlékeny veled. 

Harrynek nem kellett sok idő, hogy összerakja ezt azzal, ahogy Hermione nézett ki a Nagyteremben.

– Hermione-hez van köze, ugye? 

– Fogd be, Potter! – kiáltott rá hirtelen Draco. 

Piton felsóhajtott. 

– Ez további öt üstöt jelent, Piton úr. 

Harry összerezzent. Talán a mardekárosok mégsem olyan agyafúrtak, mint gondolta. Vagy legalábbis nem mindig. 

– Ha érdekel egyáltalán, hogy mi van a testvéreddel, félreteszed ezt a témát. 

– Vedd félretettnek. – Harry elgondolkodott egy kicsit. Mivel azt nem igazán tudta megbeszélni, amiért lejött, egy kicsit bajban volt, hogy miről is beszélgethetnének. Ami rossz volt, tudta. Nem gondolta, hogy Ronnak nehézséget okozna beszélgetni az _apjával_. 

Elkezdett jobbra, balra, fel és lefele nézni, megpróbált kitalálni valamit, amit megvitathatnának. Amikor lefele nézett, már meg is jött az ihlet, abban a pillanatban, amint a prefektusi jelvényére esett a pillantása.

– Öhm, őszintén megvallva nem ezért jöttem le – mondta, –, de azt hiszem, most, hogy eszembe jutott, meg is kérdezhetném. Gondolod, hogy lehetséges lenne még néhány ilyen két-házas kitűzőt szerezned nekem? Én... mindegyiket letéptem a ruháimról és... elégettem őket. Sajnálom. 

– Valóban sajnálod? 

– Most már, _igen._ – Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta azt a kis bűntudatot, ami átvillant rajta. Valóban sajnálta. Csak valószínűleg nem a megfelelő okból – vagy legalábbis abból, amit Piton feltételezett. – De akkor, tudod... Nem kezeltem túl jól a dolgokat. 

– Ne kárhoztasd magad amiatt. Igazán csak az számít, ahogy alakulnak a dolgok közöttünk. Ebben a szellemben... – Piton hangja sokkal hivatalosabb lett: – Piton úr, Potter úr és én visszavonulunk a lakrészembe néhány percre. Bízhatom abban, hogy itt marad és folytatja a feladatát? 

– Természetesen, tanár úr. 

– Emlékeztetem, hogy az üstöknek makulátlannak kell lenniük mindenféle bűbáj használata nélkül. 

– Megértettem. 

Piton bólintott és elindult, köpenye fenségesen örvénylett utána. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry egy szót se szólt Dracóról amíg a folyosón voltak, de amint ő és Piton a férfi nappalijába értek, nem bírta megállni. 

– Csodálkozom, hogy nem vetted el a pálcáját. 

– Valóban? – nézett rá neheztelően Piton. – Dracónak ellenségei vannak a kastélyban. Ezt akkor is tudhatnád, ha nem emlékszel az előző tanévre. 

_Tényleg. Pansy és Nott, és hogy elrabolták az iskolából, hogy Voldemort elé vigyék, és megkínozzák. Draco már elmesélte ezeket. Nem is egyszer._

– Igaz. Arról gondoskodni, hogy varázslat nélkül töltse le a büntetését sokkal kevésbé fontos, mint az ő biztonsága – mormolta Harry. – Ez természetes. 

Piton halványan elmosolyodott. 

– Ó, egyáltalán nem fog varázslatot használni az üstökön. Nem mer. 

– Tudnál róla, ha mégis? 

A férfi mosolya gúnyos lett. 

– Legalábbis Draco ezt gyanítja. 

– És _tényleg_ tudnád? 

– Mégis miféle mardekáros lennék, ha elárulnám a részleteket egy diáknak ezzel kapcsolatban? 

– De itt a fiad vagyok – mutatott rá Harry. 

– Ó, biztosíthatlak, hogy nincs olyan hely, ahol ne lennél a fiam – mondta Piton, és most nyoma se volt immár a gúnynak a hangjában. Helyette inkább őszintén csengett, a szeméből is szinte sütött ez az érzés.

– Igen, rendben. – Vagyis Piton nem fogja elárulni, de Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ő azért amúgy is tudja a választ. – Na szóval, a kitűzők. Gondolom beletelik egy kis időbe, mire megrendeled őket. 

– Egyáltalán nem. Gyere velem. 

Egy olyan szobában kötöttek ki, ami egy dolgozószobának nézett ki. Piton rámutatott egy székre az íróasztal előtt, ő maga pedig helyet foglalt az asztal mögött.

Harry idegesen mocorgott. Nem bírt uralkodni magán. Hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mintha ő lenne büntetésben.

De Piton csak annyit csinált, hogy belekotort egy fiókba, és előhúzott egy bonyolult vonalakból álló rajzot, ami Harry különleges kitűzőjét ábrázolta. A papír szélén Piton nevének kezdőbetűi szerepeltek. 

– Ó, Istenem! – Harry felkapta a rajzot. – Te tervezted a kitűzőmet? Ez nagyon... nem is tudom, mit mondjak. 

– Nem tudhattad. 

– Francos amnézia... 

Piton egy pillanatra a kezére helyezte a saját kezét.

– Nem, szó szerint nem tudhattad, Harry. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is említettem volna. 

– De miért nem? 

Egy hosszú pillanatig csönd volt, mielőtt a férfi válaszolt volna.

– Ez egy... kényes téma. Az apám képzőművész volt. 

– Ó!– Harry azt is gondolta, hogy nem kellene erőltetnie a témát, de ugyanakkor Piton meg mintha beszélni akart volna erről. És jobban meg kell ismerniük egymást, hát nem ez Harry elhatározásának a lényege? – Öhm... ez esetben meglep, hogy egyáltalán bármit is hajlandó vagy rajzolni. 

Most rövidebb volt a szünet, és valahogy kevésbé feszült. Piton még vállat is vont, ahogy beszélni kezdett. 

– Egy ideig minden művészi megnyilvánulást kerültem, de évekkel később eldöntöttem, hogy ha ismét ecsetet fogok a kezembe, az lehetőséget adna bebizonyítani magamnak, hogy az ő személyisége nem befolyásolja az enyémet. Nem mintha sok haszna lenne. A képzettársítás nagyon is... gondot okoz. 

Harry nyelt. 

– Igen. Nem mintha össze lehetne hasonlítani a kettőt, de én nem bírom megállni, hogy ne borzongjak meg, amikor egy macskaajtót látok. Nem mintha bármi kifogásom lenne a macskák ellen, de, ööö... Dursleyék is csináltattak egyet a szobám ajtajára, hogy még az étkezésekre se kelljen kiengedniük. Vagyis hát, miután engedték, hogy egy szobában lakjak a gardróbszekrény helyett. Ó, ööö... tudsz arról a szekrényről? 

– Igen. Talán érdekelhet, hogy az unokatestvéred teljesen eltávolíttatta a gardróbszekrényt, amikor felújíttatta a házat. 

– Draco ezt nem is említette, amikor a tavalyi évről mesélt. 

– A testvéred nagyon önző tud lenni néha, ahogy azt már gondolom te is észrevetted. Biztosíthatlak, hogy ő is jelen volt, amikor az unokatestvéred mindhármunkat körbevezetett az új birodalmában. 

– Van annak valami oka, hogy épp Dudley-ról beszélsz? 

Piton előrehajolt a székében. 

– Ti ketten egy új kapcsolatot kezdtetek kiépíteni, amikor közbejött az a kviddics baleset, Harry. 

– Draco is említett valami ilyesmit. 

– Megkönnyebbülten hallom. – Piton mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Te olyan fiatalember vagy, aki mindig vágyódott egy család után. Megkérnélek, fontold meg, hogy felvedd a kapcsolatot az unokatestvéreddel, még akkor is, ha nem emlékszel a vele való barátságosabb viszonyodra. 

Harry bólintott, a gondolatai visszaszálltak a karácsonyra. Az biztos, hogy kapott valami apró ajándékot Dudleytól. A különös az volt, hogy egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, hogy mi volt az. Fel tudta idézni, hogy akkor mennyire meglepődött ezen, de azután azt az érzést elfojtotta a Sirius miatt érzett mély szomorúsága. 

Később meg teljesen kiment a fejéből, amikor Piton segített neki ismét működésre bírni a Lelkek Tükrét. Akkor semmi nem számított azon kívül, hogy lehetősége volt beszélni Siriusszal... és azon kívül, hogy egyre jobban kezdte becsülni Pitont, aki végül is azt is tettethette volna, hogy nincs lehetőség feléleszteni azt a tükröt. 

És Harry soha nem jött volna rá az igazságra. 

– Akkor... Dudley – mondta lassan Harry, miközben megpróbálta átgondolni ezt az egészet. Emlékek nélkül nem volt könnyű. – Öhm, gondolom valószínűleg bosszús lehet, hogy nem küldtem neki semmit karácsonyra. Mindig nagyon odavolt az ajándékokért... – Harry elhallgatott, mert Piton megrázta a fejét. – Mi az? 

– Ő már nem ugyanaz a fiatalember, akire te emlékszel. 

– Nem csak azt a fogyást érted ez alatt, amiről Draco beszélt, hanem, hogy eltüntette a gardróbot... meg ilyeneket. 

– Igen. – Piton szemei felfénylettek. – Arra gondoltam, hogy tudatom Mr. Dursleyvel az emlékezetvesztésedet, de mindent egybevéve úgy döntöttem, hogy a mi kettőnk kapcsolata már így is épp eléggé tele volt nehezteléssel. Aligha lett volna bölcs dolog még több okot szolgáltatni a viszályra. De ha most úgy döntenél, hogy elmondod neki, hogy jó okod volt elfeledkezni a karácsonyról, elképzelni sem tudom, hogy miért haragudna rád. 

– Ezt kissé nehéz elképzelni.

– Akkor annál inkább tedd meg! – Piton hosszú ujjai lágyan körülfogták az övéit. 

– Nehéz mit mondani. – Harry kiegyenesítette a vállait, mert ismét eszébe jutott a tükör. – De... öhm, bízok benned, Perselus. Köszi, hogy eszembe juttattad Dudleyt. Azonnal írni fogok neki. Gondolod, hogy egy bagoly megtenné? 

– Csodás lenne. 

– És a kitűző... igazán nagyon szép. Nem lett volna szabad ilyen hülyén viselkednem a dolgokkal kapcsolatban. Tudsz egy olyan másoló bűbájt, amitől úgy fog kinézi, mintha anyagból készült volna? 

– Gondolom a hímzést értetted ez alatt. Természetesen. – A férfi néhányat suhintott a pálcájával, és számos új kitűző jelent meg, ezeken aprólékosan kidolgozott részletek is látszódtak. A címer így még szebbnek tűnt. – Szabad? 

Harrynek beletelt egy pillanatba, hogy megértse.

– Ja, igen. Rendben. 

Piton rákoppintott az egyik címerre, egy kicsit megpörgette bal felé, majd rámutatott a Harry köpenyén lévő griffendéles címerre. – Duplicato _texam._

Harry az ujjbegyét végigfuttatta az átalakított címeren, miközben halványan elmosolyodott. Nem egészen arról volt szó, hogy boldog, hogy a mardekárba tartozhat, de mint a prefektusi kitűző, ez is hozzásegítheti, hogy mardekárosnak _tűnjön_ a társai számára, és ha nem jelenne meg éjszakára, azt feltételezzék, hogy a pincében van.

Hát, voltaképpen ez már most is így van, de Harry úgy érezte, minden apróság számít. 

– Ha segítségre van szükséged a bűbájjal, szívesen segítek. 

Harry tett egy gyakorló mozdulatot a pálcájával, de nem mondta a ráolvasást. 

– Azt hiszem már tudom. Köszi, Perselus. 

– Nagyon szívesen. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry Lunával kapcsolatos terve azért nem ment olyan simán. Persze sétáltak a holdfényben és utána jó sokáig csókolóztak, de a lány nem tudott vele maradni egész éjszaka, mert valami éjszakai tanulócsoportban kellett részt vennie. Annyira furcsa volt, hogy Luna is könyveket bújik, mint a többi roxfortos diák, ugyanakkor viszont a hollóhátba tartozik. Harry ezt néha el is felejtette. 

A szerda szintén nem volt alkalmas, mert vacsora után DS edzés volt, és Harry utána még ott maradt Dracóval, hogy megtervezzék a következő ülést, és az után meg logikus lépés volt, hogy a mardekárban töltse az éjszakát. 

Sajnos Draco nem volt hajlandó arról beszélgetni, hogy mi történt Bájitaltanon, vagy hogy miért viselkedett úgy, ahogy, a DS edzésen. Amikor nem kerülte szándékosan Hermione-t, akkor nyíltan bámulta. Hermione a maga részéről végig egy kicsit túl hangosan és szinte élesen beszélt. 

Ron túlságosan is bele volt bújva Lavenderbe, hogy bármit is észre vegyen. 

Csütörtökön Luna nem volt sehol, bár Harry vacsora után többször is megnézte a térképét. Az gondolta, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy a Szükség Szobájában van, de mivel Lunáról van szó, valami teljesen kiszámíthatatlant is jelenthet. Harry tudta, hogy a lány kapcsolatba tud lépni a csincsellérekkel, de a térkép őket se mutatta. 

Reggelinél találkozott Lunával és megkérdezte, hogy randevúzna-e vele este Töketlen Timothy portréja előtt, mert az járt a fejében, hogy lenne lehetőségük rá, hogy kettesben legyenek az ötödik emeletet a Gyógynövénytan tanteremmel összekötő titkos átjáróban. Legszívesebben együtt vacsorázott volna vele, hogy együtt hagyhassák el a Nagytermet, de a magánbájitaltan óra miatt nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez sikerülne. 

Úgy gondolta, hogy Piton talán szeretne vele vacsorázni az óra után, és ha így lenne, Harry aligha fogja elutasítani őt, nehogy megbántsa. 

_Másrészt, ma este van Piton randija Rettenetes Morrighannel. Lehet, hogy inkább őt szeretné vacsorázni vinni az opera után._

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. 

Amikor észrevette, hogy mit csinál, legszívesebben felrúgta volna magát. Mégis ennyire éretlen tud lenni? Biztos lehet benne, hogy Piton nem igazán hagyja el őt. Egyébként is, egy kicsit dilis dolog emiatt aggódnia. Végül is, egész eddigi életében nagyon jól megvolt normális szülők nélkül. Ha kell, megint könnyedén el fogja viselni. 

A baj csak az volt, hogy nem akarta. 

Most már nem, hogy lett valakije... még ha az gyakorlatilag a legkevésbé valószínű személy lett is. 

\---------------------------------------------------

– Tudom, hogy „várakozáson felüli" értékelést kaptál a Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat vizsgádon – kezdte Piton az órát, –, úgyhogy remélem, nem fogod félreérteni, ha azt mondom, szerintem az alapokkal kell kezdenünk. 

– Úgy érted, hogy a szeletelő és daraboló technikákkal? 

– Többek között. 

Harry kétkedve nézett végig a takaros kupacokban elhelyezett hozzávalókon.

– Ez átkozottul alapvetőnek tűnik. 

Piton szorosabbra gombolta a köpenye ujjait. 

– Ebben biztos vagyok, de amikor elkezdtem megtervezni ezt az egyéni képzést, eszembe jutott, hogy a bájital készítésnek vannak olyan oldalai, amiket soha nem sikerült megfelelően elsajátítanod.

Harry nem bírta megállni vigyorgás nélkül.

– Hát, tudod, olyan tanárom volt, akivel nem igazán jöttünk ki... 

– És legalább egy olyan barátod is volt, aki túlságosan is szívesen vette át a gondolkodó szerepét tőled... és néha magát a munkát is – vetette közbe könnyedén Piton. 

_Hát, legalább a hatalmas orrát még mindig beleüti mások dolgába_. Azért Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne jegyezze:

– Az a barát azt is meg tudná mondani, hogy az első naptól fogva igazságtalanság ért. De rendben, valószínűleg igazad van. Valószínűleg tényleg szükségem van néhány... haladó bájitaltan órára. 

Az utolsó két szó után visszatartotta a lélegzetét, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Pitonnak is beugorhat, hogy milyen dühös volt Harryre, amiért az belekukucskált a Merengőjébe. 

De a férfi nem reagált rá semmit. 

Később, amikor Harry visszagondolt rá, elcsodálkozott, hogy milyen jól ment az óra. Nem mintha Piton az elejétől a végéig türelmes lett volna, de azért ésszerűtlen sem volt. Egyszer sem használta arra az eszét, hogy Harry önbecsülését darabokra szedje és nem becsmérelte Harry apját se. 

Helyette csak kitartóan bemutatta a Harry első három évében tanult technikákat, és közben meg is _magyarázta_ őket. Nem csak azt magyarázta el, hogyan lehet aprítani, szeletelni, vagdalni, vagy hogyan lehet figyelni arra, hogy a keverésből ne legyen lötyögtetés. Azt is elmondta Harrynek, hogy az efféle apró hibák miért és hogyan tudják megváltoztatni az egész főzetet. 

Azután természetesen végignézte, hogy Harry hogyan gyakorol mindent, amit átvettek. 

A vége felé néhány olyan kísérletet is csináltak, amik látványosan jelezték ezeket a hibákat. A Bájitaltan órákon Harry soha nem látott még ilyet, mert ezek a főzetek csak oktatásra és önellenőrzésre voltak jók: úgy tervezték meg őket, hogy ha Harry helyesen csinált mindent, akkor átlátszóak és tiszták lettek... viszont ha rosszul, akkor mindenféle kiszámíthatatlan dolgot tettek. 

Ez nagyszerű volt, de _talán_ egy kicsit túlságosan is mókás, mivel a „rontott" hatások sokkal szórakoztatóbbak voltak, mint olyan főzetet kapni, ami úgy nézett ki, mint a kútvíz. 

Harry néha szándékosan rosszul keverte meg őket, vagy a darált helyett zúzott orrontó furkász orrot dobott beléjük, csak hogy meglássa, mi fog történni. Egyszer a bájital folyékony láva sűrűségű lett, csak éppen fukszia színű, és olyan gőz áradt ki belőle, amitől neki hatalmas fodros fülei lettek. Máskor meg a lábai nem bírták abbahagyni a táncot, de ahelyett, hogy a reszelt fekete üröm helyett csak tépettet dobott volna bele, inkább kockára vágottat használt, hogy hátha a zenét is meg fogja hallani. 

– Látom már, hogy jobban meg kellene gondolnom ezt az oktatási technikát – mondta jeges hangon Piton, miután egy jó ideig hagyta Harryt játszadozni. 

Harry nevetett. 

– Úgy érted, hogy azt kellene viccesebbé tenned, ha jól sikerülnek? 

– Valami olyasmi. 

– Jól van na! – Harry abbahagyta a szórakozást, és azután kitartóan dolgozott, további hibák nélkül fejezve be az üstökben rotyogó főzeteket. Legalábbis szándékosan már nem követett el hibákat, csak néha, véletlenül. 

– Ügyes vagy – jelentette ki Piton, amikor mindegyik bájital nyugodt, csendes, és átlátszó volt. 

Harry vigyorgott. 

– Az órán is így kellene tanítanod ahelyett, hogy arra gyúrsz, hogyan tudsz mindenkit annyira megrémíteni, hogy inkább tanuljon.

– Na nem, ha így kezdeném, az csak arra biztatná a diákokat, hogy félvállról vegyék a fegyelmet. 

– Pontosan! És persze imádnának főzni, Perselus! És lefogadom, hogy abban az esetben sokkal többet tanulnának. Az pedig megérné, nem igaz? 

Piton sóhajtott. 

– Azt hiszem, alábecsülöd annak a nehézségét, ha egy ember helyett egyszerre húszat kell tanítanom. Mindazonáltal megfontolom a javaslatodat. 

– Tedd azt. 

– És most, azt hiszem... 

Piton nem fejezte be a mondatot, de nem is kellett neki. Minden benne volt a kissé türelmetlen mozdulataiban, és ahogy a tekintete a magánlaborja bejárata felé kalandozott. 

– Hát persze, készülődnöd kell a mugli Londonba. Ööö, ugye vannak megfelelő ruháid? 

– Varázspálcám van. 

_Na jó, Dracónak megint igaza lett, néha tényleg nem úgy gondolkodom, mint egy varázsló._

– Rendben. – Harry egy tisztító varázslatot irányított a kezeire és a köpenyére, hogy ne kelljen aggódnia, hogy egy kis furcsa kosz pottyan a vacsorájába. Világos, hogy Piton nem fogja felkérni, hogy maradjon, úgyhogy odaülhet a Hollóhát asztalához és beszélgethet egy kicsit Lunával. 

Kényszerítette magát, hogy erre gondoljon, és ne arra, hogy ez az egész dolog mennyire zavarja őt. Mert nem is szabadna zavarnia, ezzel nagyon is tisztában volt. 

– Akkor jó szórakozást. 

Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki még mondani szeretne valamit, de végül csak bólintott, sötét szemei követték Harryt, ahogy végigsétál a laboron és kimegy az ajtón. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Még szerencse, hogy megbeszélte Lunával, hogy vacsora után találkozzanak, mert a lány nem volt a Nagyteremben. Harry a griffendéles barátaihoz ült és hallgatta, ahogy Ron a Mardekár elleni visszavágó meccs stratégiájáról beszélt. 

– Ginny állandóan azt mondogatja, hogy megint kispadra ül – csámcsogta Ron egy falat borsófőzeléken keresztül. – Mondj már valamit, Harry! 

– Öhm, talán majd egy későbbi meccsre már készen fogok állni. – Nem mintha továbbra is félt volna a magasban repüléstől, hiszen Ron már kigyógyította őt abból, de egy teljes kiddics mérkőzés más lapra tartozik. Az összeszoruló gyomra elárulta, hogy arra még nem áll készen. 

Habár, ha jól belegondolt, nem igazán jutott eszébe semmi új dolog a karácsonyi bál óta. Talán pont egy újabb jó nagy fejbevágásra lenne szüksége. Habár ezért őrültség lenne szándékosan egy gurkó útjába kerülni. 

Hermione végig olvasott evés közben is... bár mintha nem tudott volna igazán odafigyelni a könyvére. A tekintetét állandóan felemelte és visszasütötte a könyvre, felemelte és lesütötte, mintha megpróbált volna nem odanézni valamire. 

Vagy valakire. 

– Csak _beszélj_ vele, Hermione – mondta halkan Harry, amikor már nem bírta tovább. 

– Hah. Nagyon is beszéltünk. Hétfőn a Bájitaltanon rengeteget beszéltünk és azóta nem szól hozzám egyetlen szót sem! 

Harry hegyezni kezdte a fülét.

– Miért, mi történt a Bájitaltanon? Tudom, hogy Draco büntetőmunkát kapott miatta. 

– Meg is érdemelte – mondta sötéten Hermione. 

– Halljuk, halljuk! – kiáltott fel lelkesen Ron, aki nem volt ott ugyan, de egyértelműen rajongott azért, ha hallotta Hermionetól Dracót szidni. 

_A fenébe_. Harry azt hitte, hogy Ron túl elfoglalt a kviddics megbeszélésével ahhoz, hogy bármi másra figyeljen. 

– Nem akarok erről beszélni – mondta Hermione felszegve az állát és felemelte a könyvet. 

Pont ugyanezt mondta Draco is, amikor Harry ott maradt vele a DS után, és minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Harry próbálkozott nála. És Piton is tartotta magát a saját szabályaihoz. 

Mi történhetett Bájitaltanon? 

Harry elgondolkodott azon, hogy megkérdezzen valaki mást az osztályban, de semmi garancia nem volt rá, hogy bárki is ismerne minden részletet. Ráadásul szörnyen övön alulinak érezte volna. 

És a két házas kitűző, amit hordott, valójában csak látszat volt, mondta magának, és gondolatban bólintott, hogy megerősítse magát. 

Ő nem Mardekáros, igazából nem. 

\---------------------------------------------------

_Szerencse, hogy szokás szerint magamnál hordom a térképet,_ gondolta Harry később, az éjszaka folyamán, miközben Lunára várt. Tudta, hogy a lány előbb-utóbb meg fog érkezni, csak azt nem tudta, hogy mikor. 

Minden esetre a padlón üldögélni Töketlen Timothy portréja alatt szörnyen unalmas lett volna a térkép nélkül. Azzal, hogy a térképet nézegette, legalább volt mit csinálnia. Persze először Lunát keresgette, de mint előző este, a lány neve most se jelent meg rajta. 

Úgyhogy Harry elkezdte aprólékosan átvizsgálni a térképet. Hermione a hálóban volt, a lábnyoma annyira mozdulatlan, hogy vagy aludt, vagy tanult. Roné néhány griffendélessel volt egy kupacban, mintha még mindig a kviddics stratégiáról beszélnének, míg a Dracóé egyedül volt a Csillagvizsgáló Torony tetején. 

A Perselus Piton és Maura Morrighan jelzések szintén hiányoztak, épp úgy, mint a Lunáé, de Harry pontosan tudta, hogy _ők_ hol vannak. 

Néhányszor még körbepásztázta a kastélyt és türelmetlenül dobolt a lábával várakozás közben. _Hol van már Luna? Már órák óta itt kellene lennie._ De a Harry hibája volt, sokkal pontosabban kellett volna megjelölnie az időpontot. Lehet, hogy Luna így akár órákkal éjfél után jön el. 

Már tizedszerre, vagy talán tizenkettedszerre nézte át a térképet, amikor a szemei hirtelen kikerekedtek. Éppen az alagsort nézegette, és semmi különös nem járt a fejében, amikor észrevette, hogy Piton jele visszatért a lakosztályába. 

Csakhogy nem egyedül. Amennyire Harry meg tudta ítélni, ő és Maura Morrighan együtt üldögéltek a nappali kanapéján, és nem ültek tisztes távolságban egymástól. A jelzések gyakorlatilag egymáson voltak, ami csak azt jelentheti... 

Harry elfordította a fejét és nagy levegőt vett, megpróbálva felnőttként gondolkodni. 

Vagyis csókolóznak. És akkor mi van? Harry is csak azért settenkedett így a folyosón, mert kettesben akart lenni Lunával, és nem csak a beszélgetés járt az eszében, úgyhogy Pitonnak miért kellene csak az operára gondolnia? 

De mindez nem igazán számított. 

Harrynek nem tetszett a dolog. Nagyon nem. 

Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne bámulja azokat az árulkodó jeleket. Hiába tudta, hogy helytelen így kíváncsiskodni, muszáj volt tovább csinálnia. 

_Menj el innen,_ gondolta magában kétségbeesetten. Addigra már éjfél is elmúlt, vagyis a nőnek biztosan vissza kell térnie a saját lakrészébe, bárhol is legyen az. 

Bár tudta, hogy semmi haszna, Harry megpróbálta az ujjával ellökni a jelét Pitontól. Ha egy kicsit a hopp-hálózat felé tudná terelni... de nem sikerült. Rettenetes Morrighan nem moccant. 

Amikor mégis, akkor viszont Pitonnal együtt átvágott a nappalin, végig az összekötő folyosón... be azon az egyetlen ajtón, amin Harry soha nem lépett be. 

Piton hálószobájában voltak, a lábnyomaik még közelebb álltak egymáshoz, mint korábban.

Harry hirtelen összecsapta a térképet és a kezébe temette az arcát. 

Aztán hirtelen megint szétnyitotta, hogy ellenőrizze, vajon még mindig ott van-e az a nő, és meglátta, hogy a két nyom már teljesen egymásba olvadt. Már csak egy jelet látott, a nevek is egymásba folytak: _Maura Perselus Morrighan Piton._

Pfuj. 

Olyan volt, mintha a térkép valami sokkal tartósabbat jövendölne annál, mint ami... bármi is történjen most Piton hálószobájában. 

De azért Harry tudta, hogy mi történik. Annyira nem hülye. 

Ott ücsörgött a sötét folyosón, pálcája csúcsán felfénylett egy-egy _Lumos_ valahányszor megnézte a térképet, amíg a hajnal sápadt fénye elkezdett átszűrődni a kőfal egyik magas ablakán. 

Luna nem jött el. 

És Morrighan? 

_Ő nem hagyta el az alagsort_. 

**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

  
  



	42. Chapter 42

  
  


_**Egy Páratlan Család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Luthien Lovemagic**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Negyvenkettedik fejezet: 

_Desszert vacsorára_

\-----------------------------------------------------

Amikor a derengő hajnali fény ott kezdett beszűrődni a folyosóra, ahol Harry a falnak dőlve ült, pislogott párat, majd hunyorogva körülnézett. 

Igazán szerencsés volt, hogy senki sem kapta el járőrözés közben a folyosón. A terv, természetesen az volt, hogy ellógnak a titkos alagúton át, amint Luna megérkezik… de egyáltalán nem mutatkozott. Harry a fogait csikorgatta, eléggé bosszankodott. A lány kelekótya szokásait meglehetősen imádnivalónak találta, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy örült, ha a lány ennyire megvárakoztatja. 

Másfelől viszont nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy jó társaság lett volna. Abban a pillanatban, hogy meglátta Morrighan és Piton nevét összeérni, elképzelte _őket_ , ahogy összefonódnak…

Talán Luna segíthetett volna elfelejtkeznie erről az egészről. Talán, bár továbbra is ellenőrizni akarta volna a térképet, arra várva, hogy a nő végül _távozzon_. Óránként megnézte volna, és ebből mi baja lehet? Semmi, illetve a zavarba ejtő víziója a nőről, aki pont úgy simult Pitonhoz, mint ők ketten egymáshoz… huh.

Egymást ölelték.

Harry újra behunyta a szemét, és finoman a falba verte a fejét. Nem, nem, _nem_. Miért nem történt ez rögtön az emlékezetvesztése után, amikor még gyűlölte Piton rámenősségét? Akkor megkönnyebbülhetett volna, hogy van valami, amitől a férfi figyelme elterelődik róla!

Most ugyanettől a lehetőségtől furcsán üresnek érezte magát belül.

Harry nem volt biztos benne, mennyi ideje ülhetett ott, elméjét üresnek és sivárnak érezte egyszerre, de a következő pillanatban, amikor kiszórta a térképet aktiváló varázsigét, látta, hogy Morrighan visszament a saját lakosztályába.

Vajon összepakolja a holmiját elkészülve arra, hogy leköltöztesse a pincébe? Vagy ez valami teljesen mást jelent? Például hogy ő és Piton nem fognak együtt érkezni a reggelire. Talán ez annak a jele, hogy nem állnak készen nyilvánosan felvállalni a friss kapcsolatukat.

Piton talán soha nem akarná ezt. Eegen, ennek van értelme. Határozottan nem az a típus, aki mindenkivel tudatná a magánéletét a kastélyban. Persze olyan se, akinek egyáltalán van szerelmi élete. Miután ezt a teóriát egyenesen elvetette, végiggondolta, hogy nem ismeri eléggé jól Pitont ahhoz, hogy megítélje, mit fog tenni.

Nem sokkal ezelőtt Harry örült volna ennek a gondolatnak, most viszont csak lehangolta.

Ugyanis igazán meg akarta ismerni azt az embert, aki örökbefogadta őt.

Mennyi esélye volt annak, hogy ez most megtörténik? Persze Harry biztatta a férfit, hogy menjen el a randira, de nem számított rá, hogy ez lesz a következménye. Piton és Morrighan csak szórakoznak egyet a városban, de nem bújnak rögtön ágyba! Mi történhetett Piton szokásos visszafogottságával, hová lett viktoriánusan körülményes viselkedése? Nem is beszélve arról az óvatosságról, amit a hosszú évek kémkedése nevelt belé! Harry nem ismerte Pitont annyira, mint kellene, de átkozottul biztos volt abban, hogy a férfi nem ugrana fejest egy ilyenbe.

Sajnos ez azt jelenti, hogy komoly az ügy. Sokkal komolyabb, mint Harry számított rá.

A fene egye meg! Lehetett volna önző! Azt kellett volna mondania Pitonnak, hogy ne menjen abba a kibaszott operába! De nem, megpróbálta éretten kezelni az egészet, na, most megnézheti, hová jutott ezzel! Az alapján, amit látott, Pitonnak ez a „régi fellángolása" talán még ahhoz is elég komoly, hogy feleségül vegye a nőt, Harryt meg menjen, amerre lát!

 _Rendben, de hol voltál a randijuk előtt_ , suttogta egy kis hang a fejében. _Piton ott lesz neked mindig. Bebizonyította, nem? Gondolj az összes olyan alkalomra, amikor nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy valóban szeret téged, még azok után is, ahogy bántál vele mostanában._

Harry elhallgatatta ezt a kis hangot. Mi értelme az ábrándozásnak? Visszaemlékezett a gyerekkorára. Hányszor mondogatta magának, hogy ha elég jó lesz, Petunia néni végül kiakasztja a fényképét a falra? Hányszor csapta be magát, hogy minden jóra fordulhat, ha nagyon-nagyon próbálkozik?

A vágyálmok nem működnek. Sem akkor, sem most.

Neki, Harrynek nem.

És most újra ott tart, hogy újabb kellemes hazugságokat beszél be magának. Pitonról és mindenki másról. Hogy lehetett ennyire irracionális? Piton nem olyan, mint Remus, aki ismeri a részvétet és a nagylelkűséget. Remus, ha feleségül venne valakit, akkor is maradna hely a szívében a fiának, még ha az örökbefogadott is. 

És Piton?

Ez egyszerűen elképzelhetetlen.

− Megtörtént a baj – mondta Harry, és szörnyen érezte magát. A térképet a köpenye zsebébe dugta, sóhajtva feltápászkodott a padlóról, majd vánszorogva elindult a Hollóhát felé. Hála Istennek szombat volt. _Az egész napos alvás meglehetősen jól hangzik ezután az éjszaka után, de először meg kellett találnom Lunát, és nagyon meg fogom neki mondani a magamét._

\----------------------------------

− Mi van veled, haver? − kérdezte Ron a reggelinél, alig egy óra múlva.

Harry egyszerűen megvonta a vállát. Mit mondhatott volna? Hogy egész éjjel várt egy lányra, aki arra se méltatta, hogy eljöjjön? Pitont biztosan nem hozhatta fel. A férfi magánéletéről fecsegni teljesen rossz ötlet. Harry tetűnek érezte volna magát akkor is, ha a szavai nem jutnának vissza a férfihoz. Ha mégis, azzal elérné, hogy Piton úgy érezze, kijátszották.

Biztosan újra elvennék tőle a térképet. Tudta, hogy nem kellett volna újra használnia.

Még akkor is, ha nem _arra_ használta.

Különben is, ha bevallaná, hogy kezd féltékeny lenni, valószínűleg még egy Hermione féle kiselőadást is kapna. Igazán nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy locsogást hallgasson arról, hogy amit érez, teljesen alaptalan. Persze, lehet, hogy épp ellenkezőleg, azt mondaná róla, Harryről, hogy egy teáskanál érzelmi szintjén áll.

− Nem aludtam sokat – válaszolta végül, mert Ron még mindig őt bámulta.

− Azért a tegnapi ruhádat igazán lecserélhetted volna – jegyezte meg Hermione felnézve a kezében tartott könyvből.

Eegen, Harry „ _egész éjjel kimaradok"_ terve minden bizonnyal némi módosításra szorul. Bár, ha valaki sejtené, hogy mi történt, az se számítana, mert Luna nem jött el előző este.

− Meg vagyok lepve, hogy Draco, aki akkora hangsúlyt fektet az imidzsére, megengedte, hogy elhagyd a Mardekárt ilyen gyűrötten – folytatta összehúzott szemmel. – Persze nem tudom, miért lenne következetes bármiben is!

Harry rábámult. 

– Miben következetes a következetlenségén kívül?

− Csak úgy jön, és megcsókolja a lányokat a legcsekélyebb érzés nélkül irántuk!

Aha.

− Hermione--

− Hé! – vágott közbe Ron. – Mi ez? Ki csókolózott vele, _Hermione_? Nem te mondtad nekem legalább tízezerszer, hogy te és az a kis görény csak barátok vagytok?

− Ha! – kiáltotta Hermione. – Nem vagyunk azok, azután, amit tett!

− Ezek szerint megcsókolt téged?

− Mit érdekel az téged? Gyakorlatilag felfaltál egy másik lányt a szemem láttára! Nem csak egy festmény látta.

− Festmény? Milyen festmény?

− Mindenki minket bámul – motyogta Harry. Hála az égnem nem sok diák reggelizett ilyen korán. Vagy tanár. Piton és Morrighan például szemmel láthatóan hiányoztak. Harry annyit tehetett, hogy a térképet a zsebében hagyja, ahelyett, hogy kirántaná és megnézné, mit csinálnak éppen. Csupán együtt reggeliznek és egymást bámulják a kisasztalnál ülve Piton lakosztályában? Vagy már vissza is tértek a hálószobába?

Harry majdnem felnyögött, először értette meg, milyen, ha valaki mindent ki akar törölni a saját elméjéből.

Hermione felpattant az asztaltól és szó nélkül elvonult, haja csak úgy örvénylett a háta mögött.

Ron visszafordult Harryhez. 

– Miről beszélt ez?

– Azt hiszem, a lényeget értetted – köszörülte meg a torkát Harry. – Nézd, ha még mindig Lavenderrel vagy, nem kellene törődnöd vele, hogy Hermione valaki mással van. 

– Valaki mással – gúnyolódott Ron. – Azt hiszem, nevezhetjük a nevén az illetőt, Harry, és igenis törődök vele, ha a testvéred nem bánik jól vele.

– Mint te? – Vágott vissza Harry. – Láttam Hermionét, miután összeálltál Lavenderrel. 

– Csak beszélt és beszélt Malfoyról!

– Nem ez a neve és ezt te is tudod. – Harry egy kis szünetet tartott. – Aztán mi a terved? Megszabadulsz az új barátnődtől és aztán újra visszamész Hermionéhoz?

– Ugyanúgy szeretném, ha lenne egy lány, aki megmarad Mal-– – Ron rábámult.

– Tehát hagyjuk békén és engedjük, hogy megoldja! Vagy az a terved, hogy megbizonyosodsz róla, hogy boldogtalan, ami nem számít, nem igaz?

Ron az égre emelte a tekintetét. 

– Ó, és most ő boldoggá teszi, ugye?

– Fogalmam sincs. – Harry orrlyukai kitágultak. – De ha seggfejként is viselkedne vele, akkor is várnod kéne a sorodra, hogy megátkozhasd. Enyém ez a Testvéri kiváltság.

Majdnem hozzátette, hogy megpróbálkozhatna inkább Percyvel, de időben eszébe jutott, hogy Percy már meghalt. Még mindig furcsa volt hinnie olyan dolgokban, amire nem tudott visszaemlékezni.

Ron kicsit megmakacsolta magát, de ez csak azt jelentette, hogy átgondolja a dolgokat, csak nem akarta beismerni.

Harry épp akkor látta meg, hogy Luna belép a nagyterembe. Felpattant, az összes gondolatot mások problémáiról az elméje mélyére száműzve. 

– Viszlát később...

Ron sokat mondóan nézett rá, majd intett neki hogy menjen.

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry tudta, hogy Luna egyéni módon látja a világot, de még mindig meglepte az a derűs üdvözlés, ami a Hollóhát asztalának túlsó végéről repült felé.

– Szia, Harry!

Harry pislogott, és teljesen kiment a fejéből, mit is akart mondani. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a lány vidám hangulata tette-e vagy az ablakokon át fentről beszűrődő napfény, ami aranyfénybe vonta a haját.

– Huh--

A lány rámosolygott és megveregette maga mellett a padot, mire Harry azon kapta magát, hogy leült, pedig állva akart maradni, és elmondani neki, hogy mi a véleménye arról, amikor valaki csak úgy faképnél hagyja a másikat.

Még le se ült, már kapott egy puszit az orrára.

– Nagyon édes vagy, de tudod, felébreszthettél volna.

Felébreszteni?

– Hát--

Egy újabb kis puszi még jobban szétzilálta a gondolatait.

– Tényleg a te hibád. Elég hideg volt az udvaron, hogy a magammal vitt takarókra szórt melegítő bűbájoktól elaludjak – kuncogta, és a hangja olyan volt, mint a csilingelő harangok. – Ne felejtsünk el a következő alkalommal pár órát együtt lenni.

Az udvaron?

Ez volt az a szó, amire Harry homlokon akarta csapni magát. Tesze-tosza Timothynak két portréja volt a kastélyban, az egyik a középső udvaron, a másik az ötödik emeleten, és a kettő közötti titkos járatot őrizte. Luna nem hagyta őt faképnél, csak a másik festménynél várakozott!

Zseniális lépés volt pont ezt a találkahelyet kiválasztani, gondolta magában Harry.

És még csodásabb, hogy nem jutott azonnal eszébe a másik portré, mikor Luna nem jött el. Harry magában elnézést kért ezért. Addigra annyi minden járt a fejében, hogy a térképen nem kereste elég kitartón Lunát. Persze próbálta… de nyilván nem elég szívósan.

– Legközelebb felébresztelek – ígérte, előrehajolt, hogy birtokba vegye a lány száját egy rövid csókra. Nem hitte, hogy ekkora szerencséje van. Ha Luna nem alszik el, azt gondolhatta volna, hogy Harry ámította őt.

– Mmm – mormolta a lány, a szemei ragyogtak, ahogy felnézett rá. – Majdnem lemaradtam a reggeliről olyan sokáig aludtam.

– Egész éjszaka odakint?

– Mmm – motyogta ismét közelebb csúszva.

Nos, ez legalább megmagyarázta, miért nem volt a Hollóhátban, mikor kérdezett felőle.

– Ma bepótoljuk – ígérte Harry. – Ne a portréknál találkozzunk. Nem foglak szem elől téveszteni. 

– Ennek ellenére átgondolhatnám egy kicsit?

– Fogjuk a könyveinket, félrevonulunk valahová és együtt átgondoljuk.

– Forró kakaóval – mondta a lány, mosolyogva nézett rá. – Jó ötlet, hogy megosszam a forró kakaót veled.

Harry bólintott. – A kakaó ideje. Ez jól… hangzik, majdnem tökéletesen.

\----------------------------------------------

Harry minden problémájáról elfelejtkezett, amíg Lunával töltötte a napot, felváltva csókolózott vele, kortyolt a kakaójából és próbált koncentrálni az átváltozás tanra. Leosontak a konyhába is egy uzsonnára, ahol Luna a sajtszeleteket falta, míg Harry megelégedett egy sonkás szendviccsel. Amikor eljött a vacsora ideje, ugyan Luna utoljára még megcsókolta őt, de aztán bejelentette, hogy megszámolja a járólapokat és természetesen ez egy olyan dolog volt, amit csak egyedül csinálhatott.

Harry nem értette, de nem is volt szüksége rá, hogy értse. Szerette Lunát és csak ez számított.

– Ma este legyél a Mardekár asztalánál – közölte Draco, aki a nagyterem ajtajában kapta el Harryt és abba az irányba kormányozta. – Apának aggályi vannak az alsóbb évesek miatt. Azt akarja, hogy a prefektusok jobban dolgozzanak a tanulócsoportok szervezésén, amikért küzd az óráin.

Valamiért ez a bejelentés rosszul érintette Harryt, még akkor is, amikor a tanári asztal felé pillantott. Piton a szokásos helyén ült, de Morrighant sehol sem látta. – Nekem nem említette.

– Nos, nekem viszont szólt róla.

– Ó, ezek szerint te vagy a kedvenc fia?

Draco szeme összeszűkült. 

– Mi van veled? Bájitalt főztem apával ma délután és a Házról beszélgettünk. Ez tényleg ekkora probléma?

Harry csaknem biztosra vette, hogy ő a rosszfiú ebben a bizarr kis családban, de ez a „ma délután" hamar észhez térítette. Vett egy mély levegőt és megpróbált a lehető leglazábbnak tűnni, amikor megszólalt. – Szóval… te ma találkoztál vele. Ő… ő nem reggelizett. Amikor... mikor lementél hozzá, egyedül volt?

Draco rosszallóan nézett rá. 

– Igen. Kinek kellett volna ott lennie?

Nem vallhatta be idegességét – vagy ami rosszabb a legnagyobb félelmeit – Morrighan miatt. Gyorsan elhessegette még a gondolatát is.

– Az alsóbb évesek, akik arról panaszkodtak, hogy a prefektusok nem szentelnek nekik elég figyelmet?

– Nem erről van szó! Apa úgy gondolja, hogy a jegyeik romlottak az új tanévben, és elvárja minden prefektustól, hogy tegyenek valamit a helyzet javítása érdekében.

 _Javítás,_ ugyan.

Harry rábólintott, mint aki nem kételkedik abban, amiket hallott, és megpróbálta újra megszerezni az információt, amit akart. 

– Szóval... szóval Piton milyennek tűnt?

– Piton?

– Rendben, legyen Perselus! – csattant fel Harry. – Milyennek tűnt?

– Nem tudom, miért, ki kellett volna vallatnom Veritaserummal?

 _Csak egy születésétől fogva varázslónak nevelt fiú jut ere a következtetésre_ , gondolta Harry. 

– Úgy értettem, hogy nem tűnt… valahogy érzelmesnek?

Draco csak bámult rá. Aztán hirtelen kirobbant belőle a nevetés. 

– Eszedbe jutottak dolgok!

– Nem, én csak…

– Talán nem tudod, hogy így van – tűnődött Draco. – De múlt évben apa sok étkezést kihagyott és aggódtál emiatt. Így amikor ma nem reggelizett, tudat alatt feltételezted, hogy ez jelent valamit.

Ez _jelent_ valamit, rendben.

– Valószínűleg erről van szó – mondta Harry gyengén, mivel nem ismerhette be, hogy arra használta a térképet, hogy figyelje Pitont akció közben… Harry egy kicsit megborzongott és próbált nem gondolni rá.

– Lélegezz, bolond gyerek! – mondta Draco felvillantva egy gyenge mosolyt. – Ne aggódj, amiért nem tudsz visszaemlékezni. Minden vissza fog jönni. Valószínűleg akkor, amikor a legkevésbé számítasz rá.

Harry hirtelen rábólintott, mert ráébredt, hogy ez egy egyszerű magyarázat a hangulatára. 

– Akkor, mely alsóbb évesekről lenne szó?

– Foglalkozz az első és másod évesekkel. – Draco tétován a nagyobbacska csoport felé intett, ami meglehetősen közel gyűlt össze Pitonhoz. – Én pedig beszélni fogok a felsőbb évesekkel.

– Ez azt akarja jelenteni, hogy jobb vagyok a mágia tanításában, mint az első évesek?

– Egy kicsit _ingerlékeny_ vagy ma este. Ha tudni akarod, a kapcsolatodra gondoltam Larissa Kenttel!

– Ó – nyelt Harry. Nem használta volna azt a szót, hogy kapcsolat, de megértette, Draconál ez mást jelent. – Rendben.

Néhány perccel később hallotta, hogy Larissza többször Drakcinak hívja a testvérét, és Harry gyanítani kezdte, hogy Draco érvelésének inkább saját méltóságának a megőrzéséhez van köze.

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry elhatározta, hogy békén hagyja a térképet, de nem tudta, és nem akarta más módon nyomon követni Pitont és Morrighant. Hétfőn ismét hiányoztak a reggeliről, és amikor ebédelni vagy vacsorázni jöttek, a szokásos helyükön ültek, jóval távolabb másoktól. Kedden ugyanez ismétlődött, amitől Harrynek az a nyomasztó érzése támadt, hogy Morrighan minden éjjel Piton lakosztályában alszik és ott is reggelizik.

Szerdán csak Morrighan jött reggelizni, Piton nem. Lehet, hogy veszekedtek?

Ha igen, meglehetősen gyorsan kibékültek. Ebédkor mindketten megjelentek. Ami rosszabb, hogy egymás mellett ültek a hosszú asztal egyik végén. Úgy látszott, egy pergamen halmon osztozkodnak, mindketten fölé hajoltak, Morrighan időnként megjegyzéseket firkantott rájuk, Piton pedig csak bólintott és rájuk mutatott.

Harry remélte, hogy Piton csak segít a nőnek a javításban, de egy szorító érzés a lelke mélyén azt súgta neki, hogy az esküvőjüket tervezik.

Ahogy közeledtek a csütörtöki etikához, Harry egyre inkább úgy érezte magát, mintha a feje szalmával vagy tollal lett volna kitömve. _Utálta_ ezt, teljes mértékben utálta, pedig tulajdonképpen tisztában volt vele, hogy Morrighannal és Pitonnal kapcsolatban nem kellene így éreznie. Nem kellene sajnálni az örökbefogadó apjától az esélyt a boldogságra és nem kellett volna aggódnia amiatt, hogy elveszíthet valamit. Tudta, hogy Piton továbbra is törődne vele, akkor is, ha végre talált egy különleges személyt magának.

De ez olyan lenne, mint a Brit Gyarmatbirodalom széthullása. Ténynek tény, de valahogy mégsem tudja elfogadni.

Ez azt jelentette, hogy sem hinni, sem bízni nem tudott benne.

– És ez az a pont, ahol a haszonelvűség miatt végül csődöt mond a magas filozófia – tárta a következtetését Piton az osztály elé, miközben rábólintott arra, amit Ernie az imént mondott. – Van még kérdésük?

Hermione keze a magasba emelkedett. 

– De ez bizonyosan biztosítja a legnagyobb jót az emberek többségének, akik a legerkölcsösebb döntéseket hozzák ezekkel a dolgokkal kapcsolatban?

Piton orrlyukai kitágultak. 

– Tehát akkor vehetem úgy, hogy felhagyott a házi manók nevében végzett erőfeszítéseivel? Megértette végre, hogy ők tagadhatatlanul kevesebben vannak, mint a varázslók? 

– És ők még csak nem is emberek – szólt Zambini a terem végéből gúnyos hangon.

– Lényegüket tekintve azok! – vágott vissza Hermione.

– Ez kétségkívül a haszonelvű filozófia rejtélyének egy újabb aspektusa – mondta Piton keményen, hogy elfojtsa a vitát, mielőtt még több erőt gyűjtenek hozzá. – Akkor jövő kedden. Mr. Potter és Mr. Piton, kérem, maradjon itt, ha lehet.

Harry Dracóra nézett, aki válaszképpen felvonta a szemöldökét.

Piton megvárta, amíg az utolsó diák is kiment. Arca komoly volt, ahogy közeledett hozzájuk. – Van néhány hírem, ám ezek az információk… kényesek, és a lakosztályom jobban védve van, azt javaslom, térjünk vissza oda.

Kényesek… 

– Ó, Istenem – mondta Harry rekedten.

Piton tekintete gyors és metsző volt.

Harry gondolatban megütötte magát az önkéntelen reakció miatt, és azt mondogatta magában, hogy nem, _nem_ fog ezzel másoknak eldicsekedni. Pitonnak nehéz élete volt – sokkal nehezebb, mint Harry sejthette. Valójában Harry panaszai a gyerekkoráról elhalványodnak ennek fényében. Az utolsó dolog, amit ez az ember megérdemel, hogy Harry eltiporja ezt az esélyét a boldogságra.

Elvégre valószínűleg nem sok esélye lehetett rá az életében még Charity Burbage dacára sem. Gyakorlatilag a zárkózottság mintapéldája volt, valaki, akit nagyon nehéz volt kiismerni. Ahogy Harry meg tudta állapítani ez a Pitonban fellobbanó régi láng volt az utolsó esélye arra, hogy felesége és…

Nos, már volt egy családja, természetesen, de ez mindent megváltoztatna. Miért is ne?

– Harry? – Piton lehajolt kissé. – Már volt szó róla?

Mivel nem akarta bevallani, hogy a térképen figyelte őket, megrázta a fejét.

– Mi idegesít akkor?

– Öhm…

– Azt hiszem, Harry problémájának gyökere egy bizonyos barátnő körül keresendő – jegyezte meg Draco.

– Nem is igaz! Miből gondolod…?

Draco Harry táskája felé intett. 

– Lehetnél egy kicsit kevésbé átlátszó. A firkálgatásaid az órák alatt elégé szembetűnőek, hogy csak a legutolsót említsem. Csodálkozom, hogy nem pattant el a pennád, ahogy döfködted a pergament.

– Harry? – kérdezte ismét Piton.

– Semmi bajom. – Ez persze nem volt igaz, mert minden baja volt, de ennek semmi köze nem volt Lunához. – Különben is Draco az, akinek a barátnőjével problémák vannak!

– Lehet, hogy hamarosan nem lesznek – közölte Draco keresztbe téve a karját.

– A virágzó szerelmi életetek nem vita tárgya. Lennének szívesek a lakosztályomba menni, uraim?

Világos, mert Piton szerelmi élete az egyetlen, ami számít, ez nyilvánvaló. Harry inkább egy kicsit a nyelvébe harapott, nehogy valami csúnyát mondjon, majd sarkon fordult és elindult lefelé a pincébe.

\---------------------------------------------------

– Azt hiszem, valami szíverősítő kellene – mormolta Perselus, amint elhelyezkedtek a lakosztályában. – Draco, gondoskodnál róla?

Harry kicsit meglepődött, mikor három pohár bor tűnt fel a nappali asztalán. 

– Azt hittem, a vacsorára céloz…

– Az várhat. – Piton lehajolt a pohárért és a felét kiitta, mielőtt leült volna, majd intett nekik, hogy tegyék ugyanezt. Harry elvette az egyik poharat, de csak belekortyolt annak sötétvörös tartalmába. Észrevette, hogy Draco nem nyúlt a borhoz, noha ő volt, aki ezt választotta.

Az arckifejezéséből ítélve, már amennyire meg tudta állapítani, nem volt mit ünnepelnie. És ez furcsa, nem? Végtére is nem úgy tűnt, hogy Draco ténylegesen olyan témákról beszélgetett volna Pitonnal, ami érinti a randiját. Nem olyan témákról, ami Harrynek számított volna.

Bár mint kiderült Dracónak valami más járt a fejében.

– Valami köze van az anyámhoz, ugye?

Piton bólintott és ráemelte sötét tekintetét a kezében tartott pohár fölött. Draco nagyot nyelt. 

– Mondd el. Tudom… Tudom kezelni bármiről is van szó…

Harry csodálkozva hallgatta, mivel Draco úgy nézett ki, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban képes lenne összeomlani.

Piton kiitta a maradék bort a poharából, majd félre tette, és úgy mozdult, hogy a lábai arra forduljanak, ahol Draco ült a kanapén. 

– Narcissát látták Walesben.

– És jól van?

– Nem tudjuk. – Piton Draco szemébe nézett, amiből felmérte, hogy nagy gonddal kell megválogatnia a szavait. – Az egyik szövetségesünk látta két prominens halálfaló társaságában. A forrásunk szerint nem küzdött és sértetlennek tűnt. Elhoppanáltak, mielőtt bármi konkrétabbat megtudhatott volna, de volt néhány megjegyzésük, mielőtt a Nagyúrhoz vitték volna.

– Kihallgatásra? Kín… kínzásra?

– Talán csak egy szokások jelentésre – válaszolta Piton nyugodtan. – Ne feledd, hogy nem tudjuk, miért volt egész eddig Európában. Lehetséges, hogy valamiféle információt gyűjtött Voldemort számára.

Harry homloka ráncba szaladt. 

– Remus tudna róla, ha ez lenne a helyzet, nem? A jobb keze meg minden?

– Lupin csak olyan információval van tisztában, amiről Voldemort úgy dönt, hogy megossza vele, vagy ha valahogyan magától jön rá azokra. Különben sem tudhatja, miért ment Narcissa külföldre. Úgy tűnik, hogy ez a helyzet. 

– De Voldemort úgy tudja, hogy házasok! Nem számolna be arról „Lucius", hogy mi van a saját feleségével? – Most Harry volt az, aki nagyot nyelt. – Ó. Ó, ne. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Remus álcáját régóta felfedték? Ki kell hoznunk, tennünk kell valamit! 

Piton a fejét rázta. 

– Biztosíthatlak, az, hogy Lestrange-ék összeházasodtak, nem volt hatással Voldemortra. Gyakran tekint a házasokra úgy, mint különleges eszközökre, amiket bármikor felhasználhat a szeszélyeihez. 

– Az anyám nem csak egy eszköz! – közölte Draco, miközben dühösen összehúzta a szemét. – Mi van abban, ha külföldön volt több hónapig? Valószínűleg elmenekült az országból, el a Nagyúrtól és most visszahurcoltatta, hogy szembenézzen a haragjával! 

Harrynek soha nem jutott volna ez eszébe, mert természetesen úgy gondolt Narcissára, mint valakire, akiben nem lehet megbízni. A Rend is ugyanígy érezhetett, mert soha nem beszéltek róla, hogy a nő férje meghalt, nemhogy arról, hogy egy imposztor vette át a helyét. Draco egyértelműen tagadta, hogy ilyen ember lett volna. Ugyan ez ebben a pillanatban nem számított. Tudnia kellett, hogy ő volt. – Szóval, milyen hamar tudunk kapcsolatba lépni Remusszal? Még ha nem is volt tudomása valamiről ezelőtt, talán most megtudhatta. 

– Ezzel el is érkeztünk a többi hírhez, amiket ma kaptam – mondta Piton, teljes figyelmével Harry felé fordulva. – Lupin három nappal ezelőtt egy párizsi menedékházba érkezett egy vész-zsupszkulccsal. A zsupszkulcson lévő varázslat a legközelebbi ilyen helyre vitte, de Lupin nem tájékoztatta a Rendet a külföldre utazási szándékáról. 

Harry egy kissé felkapta a vizet. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tökéletes magyarázattal szolgált arról, mit is keresett Franciaországban. Vagy akárhol. Szóval mit mondott? 

– Nem úgy értettem, hogy hibázott – mormolta Piton, és kisöpört egy hajtincset az arcából. – A probléma az, hogy _nem tudtuk_ megkérdezni tőle. Eszméletlenül érkezett, és azóta is ebben az állapotban van. 

– Eszméletlen! Három napja? – Harry előrehajolt. – Sérült volt? Megátkozták? Megmérgezték? Megkínozták? Ugye, minden rendben van vele, ugye…? 

– Mindent megtesznek érte, amit tudnak – mondta Piton, kinyúlt, hogy két keze közé fogja Harry egyik kezét. – Lupin a legjobb ellátásban részesül olyan francia gyógyítók által, akik hosszú ideje együttműködnek Albusszal. Amennyire meg tudták mondani, Lupin állapotát az okozta, hogy erős védelmi varázslatokon kellett átkelnie, miközben az én speciális Százfűlé-főzetem hatása alatt volt. 

– De azelőtt is sokszor kellett áthaladnia védelmeken, hogy ez...

– De nem ilyeneken. A gyógyítók szerint úgy tűnik, szándékukban állt felgyorsítani az emberek saját idejét, hogy ezáltal felfedjék a csalókat a hagyományos Szűzfűlé-főzet alatt. Az alternatív Százfűlé-főzet alatt lévő Lupinnál ez némiképp eltérő hatást produkált. 

– Láthatom őt? 

– A saját biztonsága érdekében, nem. Máig nem is hallottunk az érkezéséről. Minden óvintézkedést megtettek. 

Menedékház, rendben. Az utolsó dolog, amit Harry akart, hogy veszélybe sodorja. 

– Azt megtudhatjuk, végül is miért aktiválódott a zsupszkulcs? 

– Megbűvölték, hogy… speciális élettani mutatókat vegyen alapul.

Aha. Harry nem ismerte a férfit annyira, mint kellett volna, de biztosan felismerte, hogy mellébeszél. Egy határozott mozdulattal elhúzta a kezét és elnyomta a késztetést, hogy vicsorogjon. 

– Pontosan milyen mutatókat? 

Piton valósággal összerezzent. 

– Az egyik ilyen, ha valaki közel kerül a halálhoz. 

– Meg fog halni? Ez az, amit megpróbálsz eltitkolni előlem? – Amikor Piton habozott, felemelte a hangját. – A kapcsolatot próbálunk kettőnk között építeni, ugye? Mert azt hiszem, hogy ha hazudsz nekem az nem sokat segít!

Ez kiszakította Dracót a gondolataiból. 

– Mikor tett Perselus olyat…

– Fogd be és maradj ki ebből! – csattant fel Harry.

Meglepő módon Draco csendben maradt. Teljesen világos, hogy nem volt túl sok energiatartaléka, mert folyamatosan az anyja járt az eszében. 

– Nos? – provokálta Harry. 

– Nem akarlak bántani – mondta Piton csendesen. – Nem tudom, hogy Lupin meg fog-e halni, és csak Merlin tudhatja az igazat. 

– Csupán ezért tétováztál?

– Akkor gyere nekem, amikor több tapasztalatod lesz abban, hogy rettenetes híreket közölj azokkal, akiket szeretsz. 

_Ó. Rendben._ Harrynek ezen el kellene gondolkoznia. Bár nem csoda, hogy nem tette. Pitonnak ezt az új, apai oldalát meg kell szoknia. 

Draco hirtelen kihúzta magát és rájuk bámult. 

– Végeztetek már? Mert azt hiszem, hogy jelenleg az anyám biztonsága a sürgős. 

Piton hangja együtt érző volt, de határozott. 

– Nem tudjuk, hogy veszélyben van-e, Draco. De ha abban is lenne, ötletünk sincs, hol lehet. 

– A Sötét Nagyúrral! 

– Lupin nélkül azt sem tudjuk, hol van _ő._

– De hát valamit tennünk kell! – kiáltotta Draco. – És igen, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy kissé aggasztóan lekezelő a Renddel szimpatizáló erkölcsös seggfejeknek. Tudom, hogy nem nagyon hiszitek, hogy bármiféle megmentésre szorulna, és hogy nem számít senkinek, de nekem… 

– Csakis ez az oka, hogy ő is számít _nekem_. Jobban, mint arról tudomásod lehet, kétségkívül mindaddig, amíg az örökbefogadott fiam anyja él. 

Draco összes haragja egy csapásra elszállt, de ettől úgy nézett ki, mintha csak egy törékeny héj maradt volna belőle. 

– Akkor mi magunk miért nem tehetünk valamit?

Harry beharapta az ajkát, bárcsak tehetne. 

Piton hirtelen felállt, és két lépést tett Draco felé, majd felhúzta a karjaiba. Egy hosszú pillanatig egyszerűen csak magához szorította. Draco nem harcolt ellene, de nem is ölelte vissza. Csak állt ott, a karjai ernyedten lógtak az oldalán, és rázkódott. 

− Mindkét fiam megérdemli az igazságot – mondta végül Piton, még közelebb húzta magához Dracót, miközben beszélt. – A te eseteddel kapcsolatban az a helyzet, hogy bármilyen mentési kísérlet jelenleg lehetetlen. 

− Tudom, hogy mindketten azt hiszitek, de ő nem teljesen rossz ember, Perselus. Tudom. – Draco hangja megtört. – És most bajban van, mert elmenekült a Sötét Nagyúrtól! Mi másért hagyta volna el az országot? 

− Azt szoktad mondani amiatt, mert Lupin valamit tett vele – morogta Piton. – Nem érted, Draco? Egyszerűen nem tudjuk. 

_Mágiával azonban lehet mód rá, hogy valamit megtudjanak_ , gondolta Harry. 

– Van neki egy portréja? 

Draco ellökte magát Pitontól, és kezeit mélyen a zsebébe dugta, ahogy szembe fordult Harryvel. 

– Nincs, hála Merlinnek. Nem igazán akarom ellenőrizni, hogy meghalt-e. Nem emlékszel, de… ez nem olyan, mint Luciusszal. 

Lehetséges, mivel a közelmúltban Draco alig várta, hogy lássa Lucius portréját, hogy kigúnyolhassa a férfit. Habár Harry úgy gondolta, jobb nem felemlegetni. A legjobb lesz, ha elkerüli a csókolózás, barátnők és ilyesmik említését. Egyszerűen megkérdezhetné az igazságot Pitontól, de tudta, nincs készen arra, hogy hallja, hogy Maura Morrighan beköltözik, vagy hogy hamarosan mostoha anyja lesz, már ha így hívják a nőt, akit feleségül vesz az örökbe fogadó apád… 

− Bárcsak lenne valami, amit tehetnék – mondta Draco, hangja rekedt volt a kétségbeeséstől. 

− A közismert hűséged ellenére? – Piton megrázta a fejét. 

− Igaz. – Draco felsóhajtott, és még mélyebbre tolta a kezeit a talárja zsebében, habár Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy ez lehetséges. – Majdnem az kívántam, bár ne lenne… nos, nem, tényleg nem, de ha az anyám meghal, mert nem tudtam, hogy ő valamiféle kettősügynök… Sose fogom megbocsátani magamnak. 

− Ez a része nem a te hibád-– 

− Az nem számít! 

− Valóban nem – mormolta Harry Siriusra gondolva. – Azt hiszem, tudod, hogy ez nem számít, Perselus. 

Piton orrlyukai kitágultak. 

– Értem az érvelésedet. Időnyerő híján azonban nincs más választásunk, mint előre haladni. – A férfi habozott, egyértelműen újragondolta a dolgokat, mielőtt hozzátette. – Ebben a pillanatban… Azt hiszem, ez vacsorát jelent. 

− Vacsora? – Ahogy ott állt Draco elernyedt. – Semmit sem tudnék enni.

− Igen, én sem vagyok éhes – mondta Harry komoran. Eszméletlen három napja… Mi van, ha Remus soha nem ébred fel? 

− Ah. Valamivel rábírlak benneteket akkor. 

Harry már várta, hogy azt mondja „bármit, amit akarnak", de talán Piton tudta, hogy ez mindkét fia esetében üres tányérokat eredményezne. Ehelyett az étel megjelent előttük a kisasztalon, apró kockákból állt, amik majdnem úgy néztek ki, mint miniatűr becsomagolt dobozok, teljesen ragyogó fényes borítással és pompás szalagokkal. 

Draco rájuk pillantott és gúnyolódni kezdett. 

– Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy néhány minyon megoldja a problémáimat? 

Piton gyengéden válaszolt. 

– Azt hiszem, legalábbis nem fog fájni. 

− Kérek egyet – mondta Harry, mivel nem akarta megbántani Pitont. A férfi megpróbálta, nem igaz? – Ó… Ez olyan, mint egy desszert? 

− Ez _desszert_ , te féleszű. 

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a sértést. 

– Desszert vacsorára, Perselus? Ez komoly? 

Piton vállat vont, bár az örömteli csillogás a szemében megmutatta, hogy észrevette a névhasználatot. 

– Általában mindketten eleget esztek. Egy esti kényeztetés nem okoz semmi gondot. 

Draco visszahuppant a kanapéra. 

– Apropó elégséges evés, Perselus… miért hiányoztál a reggeliről olyan gyakran ezen a héten? 

Fenébe, a fenébe, és a _fenébe_ , gondolta Harry. Mindent megtett azért, hogy ne rúgjon Dracóba, és sajnos, ez közel sem működött volna jól a kávézóasztal alatt. 

Habár lehet, hogy Piton nem válaszol. Talán nem mondja ki a szavakat hangosan és nem teszi a dolgokat nyilvánvalóvá. 

Nem nézett túl ünnepélyesen, inkább komoran, de volt egy bizonyos fény a szemében, amit Harry nem szeretett. 

− Nem gondoltam, hogy ezt megemlíted. – mondta Piton, olyan halkan, hogy szinte már suttogott. – De miután annyi minden hangzott el ma este, alig hiszem, hogy el kellene titkolnom az igazságot, ha már rákérdeztél. – Vetett Harryre egy ferde pillantást, mielőtt folytatta. – Egyre gyakrabban reggelizem a lakosztályomban... Maurával.

 _Maura_. Huh. Ahogy kimondta a nevet, abban több volt, mint szeretet. 

− Nem kell tudnunk, miért van itt olyan korán… Úgy értem, nem kell tudnunk ennél többet – mondta gyorsan Harry. – Nem a mi dolgunk, igaz Draco? 

− Néhány dolgot biztosan nem – válaszolta Piton. – Azonban meg kell értened, hogy szeretném, ha a dolgok Maura és köztem egyre komolyabbá válnának. 

Draco összeráncolta a szemöldökét. 

– Ilyen hamar? 

− Nem éppen. Már majdnem húsz éve dolgozunk rajta. 

Egyszerre csak egy beteg érzés csapta meg Harryt. Mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megpróbálja elfojtani, de ez sem segített sokat. A gyomra még mindig háborgott, mintha a tengeren lenne. Mégis megpróbálta a helyes dolgot tenni. Tudta, hogy az baj lenne, ha megakadályozná Piton esélyét a boldogságra. Különösen figyelembe véve a nyilvánvalót – amikor bepánikolt attól, hogy Piton randira megy, a férfi néhány igazán szörnyű következtetést vont le, azt hitte, hogy Harry úgy gondolja, hogy nem alkalmas az emberi kapcsolatokra vagy ilyesmi. Harry biztosan nem akart újra ilyen benyomást kelteni, akkor sem, ha úgy érezte, valami szinte haldoklik benne. 

– Uhh... akkor... gratulálok! 

− Nem kell ennyire kétségbeesned – mondta Piton szelíden, mivel Harry egy másik minyonért nyúlt. Kissé fanyarul nézett rá, mikor lenyelte az előzőt és elérte a másikat. – Magánügy, ami Maura és köztem van, és merem állítani, hogy egy jó darabig nem is megy ennél tovább.

Harry próbált természetes hangot megütni, de meg tudta volna mondani, hogy ez egy reménytelen ügy. 

– Egy jó darabig? 

− Amíg meg nem barátkozol a gondolattal – felelte Piton határozottan. – Mind a ketten, ami azt illeti. 

− Milyen gondolattal? – Harry összeszorította az öklét, akaratlanul is ragacsos péppé gyűrve a minyont. 

− A házassággal, természetesen – mondta Draco. 

− Nincs szükség rá, hogy helyettem beszélj – vetette oda Piton szárazon. 

− De ezt akartad mondani – Draco egy meglehetősen halvány mosolyt villantott rá. – Bocs, hogy nem vagyok a legjobb hangulatban, hogy haljam ezt az örömteli hírt, Perselus. A gondolataim valahol máshol járnak.

− Ezt megértem. 

Draco bólintott. 

– Kívánom, hogy minden a legjobban alakuljon vele. Úgy értem, tényleg… De most… elmegyek zuhanyozni. 

Piton addig nem mondott semmit, amíg a hálószoba ajtó kattanva be nem zárult Draco mögött. 

– Ezt is megértem, Harry. Nem felejtettem el a Maurával kapcsolatos nyugtalanságodat. – Hirtelen megköszörülte a torkát. – Tulajdonképpen, ha az, hogy kettesben reggelizünk elég ahhoz, hogy féltékennyé… tegyen, ahogy te mondanád, akkor beszélni fogok vele és… 

− Pedig valamit elfelejtettél – szakította félbe Harry. Még mindig rosszulléttel küszködött belül az ötlet miatt, de miért kellene, hogy ez számítson, mikor Piton húsz évet várt, hogy egy nővel lehessen, akit… ó, Istenem. _Szeretett._ – Mondtam, hogy engedj repülni akkor is, ha félek a magasságtól, emlékszel? 

− Azt kérted hadd tanulhass meg együtt élni vele. Bizonyára egy kis idő segítene? 

− Ha neked nincs szükséged időre, akkor nekem miért lenne? 

Piton oldalra billentette a fejét és olyan figyelmesen nézte Harryt, mintha egy érdekes, kihívást jelentő bájital lenne. 

Harry ki nem állhatta ezt. Jobbnak, érettebbnek kellene lennie ennél. Ideje, hogy felkösse a gatyát. Szembe kell néznie a valósággal. Tudta, hogy nem kellene ennyire idegesnek lennie emiatt. Tudta, a fenébe is, hogy Piton nem dobná el emiatt! 

– Szóval… szóval... megkérdezted tőle? 

_Mond, hogy nem, mond, hogy nem, mond, hogy nem_ , ismételgette magában. 

Egy apró mosoly jelent meg Piton szája szegletében. 

– Nem annyira szavakkal, de igen, értheted úgy is.

− Akkor gratulálok – ismételte meg Harry. – Perselus… ha számodra valóban ő az e… egyetlen, akkor én is akarom, hogy ő… − Ajaj, a _nőre nézve_ ez elég semmilyennek hangzott, tekintve, hogy mit látott a térképen. – Azt, hogy boldog legyél vele – fejezte be inkább csak kényszerítve magát, hogy folytassa, és befejezze. – Én, tényleg. Szóval... szóval… meg kéne kérdezned rendesen. Tudod? 

− Szinte olyanok vagyunk, mint a fiatal szerelmesek első felindulásukban, amikor minden olyan sürgősnek tűnik – állította Piton, de még mindig az ajkain játszott az a vicces kis mosoly. – De megtarthatjuk kettőnk közötti megállapodásnak, amíg jobban megnyugszol. 

− Soha nem fogom magam jól érezni egy seprűn, amíg újra fel nem szállok egyre. Emlékszel? 

− Miért hajtogatod ezt? – kérdezte Piton igen ingerülten. – Biztos voltam benne, hogy a lassú haladás lesz megfelelő a számodra. 

_Mert nem akarok a rossz fiad lenni_ , gondolta Harry. Noha nem akarta ezt elmondani! Ez még szánalmasabban hangzana, mint a „féltékenység" dolog, amit elismert. A fenébe, miért nem képes egyszerűen örülni a férfinak, vagy ha azt nem is, akkor miért nem tudja elérni, hogy ne legyen minden kis aggálya látható? 

− Mert ez nem lehet az alapja a házasságodnak… − Hát, végül kimondta a szavakat, bármennyire is magában akarta tartani. – Nem múlhat rajtam. Egyszerűen nem lehet. Azt akarom mondani, hogy ha hivatalossá akarod tenni a dolgokat vele, akkor nem akarom, hogy miattam ne tedd meg.

Piton fontolgatta ezt egy pillanatig, aztán keresztbe tette a lábát a bokájánál és hátradőlt a székében. 

– Talán nem érted, mert nem tudsz visszaemlékezni rá, de nincs szükségem örökbefogadási végzésre ahhoz, hogy szeresselek, Harry. 

− Talán nem, de egy házasság egy kicsit más, nem? Előbb vagy utóbb neheztelni fogsz rám ezért! 

− Ez távol tarthat minket egymástól? – Piton egyik szemöldöke megemelkedett. – Bízz bennem, Harry. Nem tehetsz olyat. 

Igen, a térkép elég bizonyíték erre. Nem mintha erről újra beszélni akarna, de ez a reggeli dolog már önmagában egyértelműen jelzi, hogy a nő valószínűleg minden egyes éjjel itt alszik. 

Noha kiderült, hogy erre irányítani a gondolatait, nagy hiba volt. Emiatt történt, hogy olyat mondott, amit nem kellene. 

– De mi lesz, ha teherbe esik, Perselus? Jobb, ha összeházasodnátok előtte, nem? 

Piton rábámult, miközben a szemöldöke még magasabbra emelkedett. 

− Bocs, de ez túl személyes, viszont ahogy mondod, valóban kellene gondolni rá. 

Végül a férfi aprót köhintett. 

– Ez meglehetősen felemás kombináció, sokkal inkább úgy viselkedsz, mint egy apa, nem úgy, mint egy fiú. 

Harry érezte, hogy az arca felforrósodik. Nem akarta ezt tenni, nem így, és különben is még emlékezett Piton neki tartott előadására a fogamzásgátló bűbájról és hasonlókról. 

– Igen, hát, a varázslat sem üzembiztos – motyogta. – Nem minden az idő. 

Piton hirtelen egészen előre hajolt, és kezeit szorosan ökölbe szorította. 

– Ez a valódi félelmed, Harry? Hogy Maurának és nekem gyerekünk lesz? Hogy félre leszel lökve? 

Mit mondhatott volna Harry erre a feltételezésre? Hogy soha nem gondolt erre? 

− Tényleg nem kell ettől tartanod – jelentette ki Piton, megrázva a fejét. – Értsd meg… 

− Tudom, _tudom_ – szakította félbe Harry. – Soha nem taszítanál el engem. Ezt egyértelműen tisztáztad. És bármi lesz is nem löksz félre engem. Nem tehetek ezekről a hülye reakciókról, Perselus. De legalább tisztában vagyok vele, hogy hülyeség. És különben is, mondtam neked, hogy hagyd, hogy feldolgozzam őket! 

− Nem doblak félre, nem. Biztosan nem. – Piton újra megköszörülte a torkát. – De garantálhatom, hogy ez a kérdés nem fog felmerülni, Harry. Teljesen igazad van, a mágia nem old meg mindent. Tudod, Maura egyszer már elvesztett egy gyereket. És nem tudná elviselni, ha most elvesztene még egyet. 

Harry pislogott. 

– Megszakadna a szíve? 

Piton habozott és a homlokát ráncolta. 

– Nem így értettem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Maura nem akarná, hogy ezeket megvitassam bárkivel. 

_Ó._ Akkor valami komoly baj történt. Valami, amit egy gyógyító sem tudott megoldani. 

− Akkor nem kellene semmi mást mondanod róla. 

− Jobb szeretném, ha nem említenéd Maura előtt azt a keveset, amit elmondtam. 

El tudta képzelni. Kivéve, hogy azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem is lenne képes megtenni. Nem igazán. Nem teljesen. 

− Bocsánat. 

Piton válaszul egyszerűen lehajtotta a fejét. 

− Neked is bocsánat. 

− Nekem? 

− Igen. – Harry ismételten arra gondolt, Pitont mennyire megviselte a borzalmas gyerekkora, és hozzátette. − Megérdemled, hogy saját gyereked legyen, ugyanannyira, mint bárki más, Perselus. 

Piton hirtelen felpattant egy ölelésbe húzva Harryt, közben finoman megütögetve a vállát. 

– Te bolod, bolond gyerek! Mikor fogod megérteni? _Van_ saját gyerekem! Kettő! 

Harry visszagondolt arra, amit mondott és egy kicsit összerezzent. 

– Rendben. Igazán… Csak úgy értem, tudod… Az csak természetes, ha akarsz egy vérszerinti gyereket. 

Piton kissé lehajolt, hogy Harry fülébe beszélhessen. 

– Ehelyett a sors úgy látta jónak, hogy ad nekem egy fiút, akit én választottam, aztán adott mellé még egyet. Higgy nekem, Harry. Nem panaszkodom. 

Harry bólintott és megpróbálta visszaterelni magukat ahhoz, ami igazán számított. A saját feszélyezettsége aligha volt lényeges. 

– Szóval akkor, meg fogod kérni őt? 

Elhúzódott, Piton lenézett Harry arcára. Bizonyára elégedett lehetett azzal, amit látott, mert határozottan bólintott. 

– Hamarosan. 

Harry megpróbálta elképzelni, de nem sikerült neki. – Csak nem térden állva? Vagy hogy is megy a lánykérés a varázslóknál? 

− Hála Merlinnek, nem. – Piton nem szolgált semmilyen részlettel, de talán így volt a legjobb, mivel Harry végül is úgy gondolta, nem igazán akarja elképzelni. 

Harry halványan elmosolyodott és megpróbálta a legjobbat nyújtani, hogy olyan fia lehessen a férfinek, amilyet megérdemel. 

– Ühm, akkor miért nem frissíted fel magad egy kicsit és hívod meg ide vacsorára? Csak mi négyen, így megtudja, hogy elmondtad milyen komolyak köztetek a dolgok. 

− Attól tartok a testvérednek nincs hangulata a társasághoz. 

Ez eléggé igaz volt. Tény, hogy Harry gondolhatott volna erre. 

− Akkor egy másik este, amikor Draco eléggé jól érzi magát a társasághoz. 

− Előkelő helyen lesz – ígérte Piton. 

− Közben tájékoztatni fogsz engem Remusról? 

Piton tett egy lépést hátrafelé. 

– Természetesen. Meg fogom kérni Albust, hogy haladéktalanul tájékoztasson minket bármiféle fejleményről.

− Nagyon rossz, hogy nem tudunk semmit. – Harry nagyot nyelt. – Bárcsak tehetnénk valamit. Úgy értem, megértem, hogy érezhet Draco. Ha valami rossz történik, és az anyja meghal… 

− Még lesz apja – mondta Piton. – Bármi történjék, én ott leszek neki.

Csupán egy pillanatra, de úgy tűnt, hogy mágia vibrál a levegőben, és egy szörnyű előérzet borzongása tetőtől talpig végigsöpört Harryn. Minek az előérzete lehet ez?! 

**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

  
  



	43. Chapter 43

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: Luthien Lovemagic**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Negyvenharmadik fejezet: 

_Őrült manózsivaj_

\-----------------------------------------------------

  


− Remusról még mindig semmi hír?  
Piton megrázta a fejét.  
  
− Tudom, tudom. Hiába is kérdezem meg naponta tízszer. Nagyon fárasztó lehetek, hogy amikor lejövök ide, mindig ezzel idegesítelek.   
− Ellenkezőleg. Élvezem a társaságodat.   
  
Harry erre majdnem felhorkant:  
− Néha eltűnődöm, miért, figyelembe véve, ahogy bántam veled.   
− Ennek ellenére mindig is hajlottam az együttérzésre az irányodban.   
− Hát ez az – mormolta Harry, és meg tudta állni, hogy ne mosolyogjon. Nem kellene, hogy ennyire jól essen egy ilyen megjegyzés, elvégre Piton _szörnyen_ viselkedett vele. Több mint szörnyen, de ezek az emlékek már egyre halványabbnak tűntek. – Talán úgy gondoltad, hogy egy részét igenis megérdemled.   
  
− Ez mennyire lenne mardekáros? – kérdezte Piton, és haja meglebbent, ahogy ismét megrázta a fejét. – Csak megértettem, miért lettél annyira dühös, még ha nem is tudtál megfelelően visszaemlékezni az eseményekre.  
  
− Még mindig nem tudok visszaemlékezni. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy a hatodik évem soha nem fog visszajönni. Aztán meg arra gondolok, talán nem is akarom, hogy visszajöjjön. Mit gondolsz?   
  
Piton feszült és zárkózott lett, de Harry értett ebből, mióta jobban ismerte a férfit.  
– Nem fogadhatod el ezt csak úgy, Perselus! Úgy értem, Lucius és a tűk, és hogy _tűkkel_ szurkáltam magam, meg az Isten tudja mi történt még. Mi van, ha az elmém egyszerűen ki akarja rúgni magából ezt a sok szörnyűséget, mint valami szemetet?  
  
− Azt hiszem, ez lehetséges.   
− Lehetséges? – kérdezte Harry mogorván. – De hiszen ez azt jelenti, hogy az amnéziám soha nem lesz gyógyítható!  
− Ha az elméd ennyire idegenkedik ettől, akkor talán ez a legjobb.  
− Azt hittem, azt akarod, hogy emlékezzek!  
− Azt akarom, ami neked a legjobb – mondta Piton határozottan. – Nem rég még biztos voltam benne, hogy tudom, mi hozná vissza az emlékeidet a leghatékonyabban. Aztán ez a meggyőződés megalapozatlannak bizonyult… − Piton enyhén megvonta vállát. – El kellett volna fogadnom, hogy erre nincs megoldás. Talán azt is el kell fogadnunk, hogy a sors jól elbánt velünk.  
  
Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, megkönnyebbülve, hogy a beszélgetés elterelődik róla.  
– Determinizmus, Perselus? Az a filozófia, amit a legtöbb etika órán annyira leszólsz?  
  
Piton megajándékozta őt egy apró mosollyal.  
– Mondom, „talán". Viszont a filozófusokról jut eszembe: Elkezdhetnénk a bájitaltan óránkat?  
  
Harry maga is meglepődött, mennyire nem akar fintorogni, amikor erre rábólint.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
− Ugye ez nem egy olyan házi dolgozat, amit mostanában kell leadnunk? – kérdezte Ron, és lehuppant Harry mellé a Griffendél klubhelyiségében.  
  
− Csak egy levél – dünnyögte Harry, és elkezdte a pennája végét rágcsálni.  
  
Ron egy kissé közelebb hajolt, és megnézte a pergament.  
– Ó. Hát igen, lehet, hogy jó ötlet. Nem nehéz egy kicsit?  
  
A _kicsit nehéz_ enyhe kifejezés volt arra, amikor Harry pont Dudleynak próbál levelet írni. Azt mondta Pitonnak, hogy „azonnal" elkezdi, de csak halogatta és halogatta. Ami nem is csoda! Az egy dolog, hogy elfogadta, hogy Piton kedveli őt; rengeteg bizonyítékkal győzte meg erről. De amikor a többiek előjöttek azzal, hogy _Dudley_ is kedveli őt, Harry elvesztette a fonalat. Ugyan elhitte, amit az emberek mondtak neki; ilyen dolgokban nem hazudnának. Attól még ez az egész dolog ködösnek és valószínűtlennek tűnt.  
  
Dehát olyan sok dolog tűnik ködösnek és valószínűtlennek, mióta emlékek nélkül ébredt!  
  
− Lehet, hogy csak az első pár mondatot kell kitalálnom. A többi majd… jön magától – mondta Harry önmagát is bíztatva. Majd csak sikerül valahogy. Harry közvetlenül a _Kedves Dudley_ megszólítás alá tette a pennát, és próbálta mozgásra ösztökélni a kezét. Kezdhetné azzal, hogy amnéziája van, és ezért nem küldött neki karácsonyi ajándékot, aztán… aztán… aztán fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit írjon.   
  
Hirtelen magas, vinnyogó hangokra rezzent fel, és amit látott, az olyan furcsa volt, hogy leesett az álla a csodálkozástól. Legalább egy tucat házimanó hoppanált a klubhelységbe. Kicsiny karjaik közt virágcsokrokat tartottak. Nem úgy néztek ki, mint a szokásos, giccses virágkézbesítők, mivel az összes házimanó sírt és jajgatott, mintha a világ vége jött volna el. Kövér könnycseppek ömlöttek végig az arcukról a virágokra, majd onnan a kőpadlóra.   
  
Ron csípőre tett kézzel lépett a csoport elé.  
– Mit jelentsen ez?   
– Beszélnénk Miss Gr-– Gr—Grangerrel, uram? – dadogta a rangidős manó remegő hangon.   
Ron hallani sem akart erről.  
– Én is ennek a háznak a hetedéves prefektusa vagyok – vágta rá. – Nekem is elmondhatod.  
– Kü-– kü-– kü-– küldemény, uram! Kü-– küldemény Miss Her-– Hermione Grangernek!   
  
Mintha a név egy jel lett volna, az összes manó éktelen visításba kezdett, sokan közülük eldobták a virágcsokrokat, hogy megtörölhessék, eltakarhassák az arcukat. A zaj fülsüketítővé erősödött.  
  
– Mi a fene folyik itt? – rohant le kiabálva Hermione az emeletről.  
– Küldeményed van! – üvöltötte túl Ron a manók zajongását.  
– Küldemény? – Hermione odalépett az egyik manóhoz, miközben kissé megcsúszott a padlón keresztül kasul heverő virágokon. Letérdelt az egyik kétségbeesett manó elé, és a leggyengédebb hangon, amit Harry valaha hallott tőle, megkérdezte.   
– Mi hát a probléma? Mik ezek a könnyek?   
  
A kis manó szipogva nézett fel rá, a két füle és hatalmasra tágult szemei remegtek.   
– Csak ruhát ne, kisasszony, _kérem!_ Se kalapokat, se sálakat! Mi jók vagyunk, és ezeket a virágokat csak azért hoztuk el neked, mert maga Draco Piton urunk mondta!  
  
_Aha! Naná._ Harry kicsit meglepődött azon, hogy erre nem jött rá magától.  
  
– Szóval _Draco úr_ küldte ezeket… – mondta Hermione bosszúsan, miközben felállt.   
A legtöbb házimanó tébolyultan bólogatott, a többi pedig tovább sivalkodott.  
– Hát akkor csak vigyétek szépen vissza neki!   
  
A klubhelyiségben a többi lány erre levegő után kapkodott, és Harry meg tudta őket érteni. Ez volt talán a legszebb virágkollekció, amit életében látott. Több száz virág bódító illata vibrált a levegőben. A csokrok egy része sötétvörös rózsa volt teljes pompájában, a többi viszont nagyon furcsa, mert a rengeteg színárnyalat lassan keveredett és változott rajtuk, ahogy Harry figyelte őket. Ahhoz hasonlított, mint amikor azt a lávalámpát bámulta, amit Dudley az egyik évben kikövetelt magának karácsonyra. Bár nem ez volt az egyetlen különös dolog. Ezeknek a virágoknak a fajtája is rendkívüli volt. Nem százszorszépek voltak, de azokra a virágokra sem hasonlítottak, amik Petunia néni kertjében valaha is előfordultak a hosszú évek során.   
  
– Nem utasíthatod vissza! – kiáltotta Parvati. – Van fogalmad róla, mennyibe kerülnek ezek?!   
– Az ára aztán végképp nem érdekel!  
– Az olyan körökben, ahol Draco nőtt fel – bizonygatta Parvati – ennek jelentősége van. Az aranyvérűek ilyen virágokat használnak arra, hogy kifejezzék, mennyit jelent nekik valaki!   
  
– Igen, ő egy gazdag, aranyvérű takonypóc – motyogta Ron. – Egy hatásvadász, az örökké-virágzó elvarázsolt virágaival.  
  
Parvati csak mondta tovább a magáét:  
– Minden egyes darabot külön-külön kell létrehozni és elvarázsolni. Még soha nem hallottam _senkiről_ , aki többet küldött volna, mint egy tucatot, na jó, talán hármat, de tényleg ennyi volt a legtöbb! Ez… Ez… – Itt elhallgatott, és csak a fejét rázta.   
  
– …ez nevetséges – fejezte be helyette Ron a mondatot.  
  
Néhány lány között a sugdolózás őrült gyorsasággal száguldott végig. Harry már látta maga előtt, hogy mielőtt leszáll az éj, el fog terjedni az egész kastélyban, hogy Draco Piton kinyílvánította múlhatatlan szerelmét Hermione Granger iránt.   
  
– Tényleg vigyétek vissza ezeket – kérte Hermione a manókat már sokkal nyugodtabb hangon.   
  
Harry biztosra vette, hogy a lány nem azt akarta, ami ezután történt. A házimanók azonnal eldobták a virágokat, és rohangálni kezdtek, mint a bolondok, és visítoztak, hogy rosszak, és meg kell büntetni őket. Hermione utánuk vetette magát, és kergette őket, de Harry tapasztalatból tudta, hogy milyen nehéz megállítani egy házimanót, ha úgy dönt, hogy árt magának. Alig tíz másodperc múlva a klubhelyiséget a hangos jajveszékelésen kívül kezekre rácsapott ajtó, lábakra ejtett asztal és koponyákkal és lábszárakkal ütköző piszkavas hangja töltötte be.   
  
Harry, Ron és a többi griffendéles is rohangált, hogy elkapjon egy-egy manót. Ez még tovább fokozta a zajt és a zűrzavart a klubhelyiségben. A lárma fülsiketítő volt.  
  
Hermionénak végül valahogy mégis sikerült elérnie, hogy a zűrzavaron keresztül is meghallják.  
– Rendben! – kiáltotta, miközben a két házimanó, akiket elkapott kétségbeesetten próbálta kiszabadítani magát a szorításából. – Elfogadom a virágokat! Nem küldöm vissza őket, rendben? Csak ne bántsátok magatokat!   
  
Majdnem egy percig kellett ezt ismételgetnie, mire a házimanók abbahagyták a vergődést a griffendéles fogvatartóik kezében.  
– Ez igaz? – kérdezte egy nagyfülű, aki Harry meglátása szerint már az ájulás szélén volt. – Hermione úrnő elfogadja a vi—vi—virágokat?   
  
Hermione elengedte a házi manókat és letérdelt, hogy egyszintbe kerüljön velük.  
– Igen, oké? Nem kell emiatt agyonverni magatokat, jó?   
  
A házimanók egy szó nélkül azonnal eltűntek. Nem csak több száz elszórt, sérült, összetaposott virág maradt utánuk, de még a bútorokat sem rakták helyre.   
  
– Ez durva volt – mondta Hermione, és a fejét csóválva felállt. – Most nézzétek meg ezt a felfordulást! Akar valaki néhány szál virágot?  
  
– Nem ajándékozhatod el csak úgy őket! – tört ki Parvati. – Ezek különlegesek!   
  
– Ne beszélj úgy, mintha a Szent Grálból nőttek volna ki – csattant fel Hermione. – Nem tudom, mit képzel Draco, de ha ismerne, tudná, hogy engem nem lehet levenni a lábamról néhány szál virággal! Különösen úgy nem, ha házimanókkal kézbesíti őket! Most őszintén!   
  
– Kissé hálátlan vagy – vágott vissza Parvati. – Bármely másik lány a fellegekben járna, ha olyan megtiszteltetésben részesülne, mint ez, még akkor is, ha a fiú nem mer elé állni.   
  
– Na, ezt jól mondod!   
  
_Ez egyáltalán nem hangzik jól_ , gondolta Harry, és óvatosan megszólította a lányt.  
– Hermione…  
– Ha a testvére vagy is, most inkább fogd be a szád! Sőt, mond meg neki, hogy… nem! Majd én megmondom! Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha én magam közlöm vele! – Azzal nagy lendülettel a klubhelyiség kijárata felé indult. A drámai csörtetéséből sokat levont az, hogy közben csetlett-botlott a szerte szét szórt szirmokon és szárakon.   
  
Mivel Harry tudott valamit, amit a lány még nem, biztos, ami biztos, utána rohant, hogy megakadályozza a még nagyobb bajt. Megragadta a lány talárjának ujját.  
– Mondanom kell neked valamit, mielőtt lemész oda.   
– Nem, nem kell.   
– De igenis kell – hajolt közelebb Harry. – Menjünk a Szükség Szobájába, úgy nem hallhatnak meg minket. A… A… jó öreg barátainkról van szó, rendben?   
– A… – Hermione pár lépés után megtorpant és szembefordult vele. – Csak próbálsz jó testvér lenni és elterelni a figyelmemet, hogy megússza?   
– Nem, tényleg. Igen, ostoba ötlet volt tőle, hogy belekeverte a házimanókat. Ez valami más.   
  
Hermione sóhajtott, de nem szólt többet erről, és átmentek a Szükség Szobájába.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
– Ó – mondta lassan Hermione, amikor Harry befejezte a beszámolót arról, amit Narcissa Malfoyról megtudott, ami nem volt túl sok, mert nem kaptak semmilyen új információt azóta az éjszaka óta, mikor kiderült, hogy a nőt halálfalók társaságában látták Walesben. Semmi többet nem tudtak Remusról sem, csupán azt az apróságot, hogy nem változott az állapota. – Ez szörnyű, Harry.   
– Igen, az.  
– Még ha ő lenne a legszörnyűbb élő ember, akkor is az anyja! Akkor ezért volt Draco olyan csendes az órákon.  
– Igen – mondta Harry emlékezve a rémisztően üres tekintetre Draco szemében. – Nem tud koncentrálni. Gondoltam, tudnod kellett arról, mielőtt lemész a Mardekárba, hogy nincs a legjobb hangulatban egy leteremtéshez.   
  
Hermione beharapta az ajkát.  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nincs, de ha ennyire kétségbe van esve, nem furcsa, hogy közben mégis tudott intézkedni a virágokkal kapcsolatban?   
  
Harry elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.  
– Lefogadom, hogy a virágokkal kapcsolatos dolgait még azelőtt állította össze, mielőtt hallottunk az anyjáról. Mondott valamit arról, hogy a „barátnő-problémát" hamarosan rendezi. És ha az összes különleges virágot egyenként kell megbűvölni, akkor szüksége volt némi extra időre, így…  
  
– Ó, szóval a „barátnője" vagyok! – horkant fel Hermione. – Nem valószínű, nem, ha azt hiszi, hogy megvehet magának azokkal a virágokkal. Azután amit tett!  
  
Harry nem tudta, hogy a lány Draco portrés mutatványára vagy a bájitaltanos incidensre gondol, ami miatt büntetőmunkára került Dracóval, de inkább nem kérdezte meg.  
– Talán nem gondolt erre… Talán… talán csak ilyen módon próbált bocsánatot kérni. Ezt az utat választotta, mert, tudod, ezt így látta otthon.  
– Lehet, hogy le tudnám nyelni ezt, ha nem használ házimanót. Ismer engem egyáltalán?  
Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy ezt így csinálni tényleg rossz döntés volt.   
  
– És még sírtak is!   
– Nos, lásd be, hogy te még csak fokoztad a bajukat.   
Hermione elfintorodott.  
– Bárcsak látnám az értelmét. Annyira szomorú és rossz, ahogy a varázslók bánnak velük! Képzeld, mit mondhatott nekik Draco, ami miatt már megérkezéskor is sírtak, azt szeretném én tudni!   
  
Harry úgy látta, hogy ezt csak Draco tudná megmagyarázni, hogy megvédje magát.  
– Miért nem kérdezed meg tőle?   
– Meg fogom. Ma este, mit gondolsz? Azután, amit mondtál az anyjáról…   
– Nem tudhatjuk, milyen hosszú időbe telik, mire megtudunk valamit. Talán a legjobb nem megemlíteni ezt, hacsak nem vagyunk elég erős védelem alatt. Főleg ha ez az egész dolog valahogy mégis a szoborhoz kötődik.   
_Most,_ gondolta Harry, _elmondhatnám neki a híreket Remusról. De akkor azt is meg kellene magyaráznom, miért nem mondtam el eddig._ _Pedig a válasz egyszerű: Hermione és Ron semmit sem tehetne érte, így nem láttam értelmét, hogy emiatt aggódjanak._   
Ez arra emlékeztette, mennyire nehéz volt Pitont rábírni, hogy elmondja a teljes igazságot Remusról. Harry most már jobban megértette ezt… ahogy Piton előre megmondta, hogy meg fogja érteni.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
Miután Harry befejezte a Dudleynak szóló levelet, megpróbálta megvárni Hermionét, de végül mégis elszundított a klubhelyiségben jóval azután, hogy mindenki más lefeküdt. Ron rossz hangulata kifárasztotta őt, de meg tudta állni, hogy ne torkolja le a barátját azzal, hogy ha annyira akarta volna Hermionét magának, akkor talán nem kellett volna megcsalnia Lavenderrel. Persze, ahogy Ron elmondta, abból úgy tűnt, tényleg nem _magának_ akarja a lányt, de azt se akarja, hogy Dracóé legyen. És amit végképp nem akar, az, hogy a másik olyan drága ajándékokat vásároljon neki, amit ő, Ron soha nem engedhetne meg magának.  
  
Ron sokáig csak mondta-mondta körbe-körbe ugyanazt, és Harry már kínjában sakkozni kezdett vele, hogy valahogy elterelje a figyelmét. Két győzelem után – micsoda bravúr! – Ron végre figyelni kezdett a játékra, és Harrynek onnantól esélye sem volt.   
  
Arra ébredt, hogy fogalma sincs, milyen késő van, és valaki finoman rázogatva ébresztgeti.   
– Hé te – mondta Hermione kedvesen –, nem akarsz inkább a saját ágyadban aludni?   
  
Harry egy pillanatra megdörzsölte a szemét, és körülnézett. A klubhelyiséget már csak néhány pislákoló parázs világította meg, és nem volt ott senki más rajtuk kívül. A virágok már akkor eltűntek, mire Harry visszaért a Szükség Szobájából, mert a griffendéles lányok mind, az elsőstől a hetedikesig összeszedtek mindent. Ron duzzogásából ítélve még Lavender is felszedett néhányat.   
  
– Inkább mondd el, mi történt – kezdte bizonytalanul, felült és beletúrt a hajába. – Draco?  
  
Hermione halk sóhajjal ült le mellé.  
– Kiderült, hogy jót akart. A manók azért érkeztek sírva, mert Draco fizetett nekik a virágok kézbesítéséért. Draco tudta, hogy nem venném jó néven, ha csak úgy kihasználná őket.   
  
Ez elfogadható magyarázat, gondolta Harry, de megjegyezte:  
– Ha fizetsz nekik, az hatalmas sértés számukra, talán Dobbyt kivéve.   
– Igen, úgy tűnik – Hermione elhallgatott, majd hozzátette kissé keserű hangon. – Utólag úgy gondolom, ez még inkább feszélyezte őket, amikor a közelembe kellett jönniük. A ruhákat emlegették… Azt hiszem, aggódtak, hogy megpróbálom felszabadítani őket.   
– Hát, valahol meg tudom őket érteni.   
– Szegény megtévesztett manócskák.   
Harry bólintott, mert korábban valaki ezzel tényleg meg akarta őket téveszteni. Pedig semmi értelme egy manót felszabadítani, ha egy életre szerencsétlenné válik tőle. Viszont, hála a sorsnak, Dobbynak sikerült kitörnie abból a szörnyű rabszolgaságból, főleg, ha azt nézzük, hogy melyik családot kellett szolgálnia. Harry igyekezett nem kapkodni levegő után, amikor elképzelte, amiket Remusnak esetleg meg kellett tennie velük, hogy ki ne essen a szerepéből.   
  
Remus? Lehet, hogy már nem is él! Bármit is kellett tennie, ezt nem érdemli meg.   
– Draco hogy van? – kérdezte Harry. – Úgy értem, szeretném azt hinni, hogy már nem olyan depressziós, legalábbis… a körülményekhez képest.  
– Jól gondoltad, már akkor intézni kezdte a virágokat, mielőtt hallotta a rossz hírt – sóhajtott fel Hermione. – El kell ismernem, sok szép gondolatot sűrített bele. Emlékszel azokra a vörös rózsákra? Azt mondta, az a mugli származásom iránti tisztelet jele. Az elvarázsolt virágokat pedig azért tette hozzá, hogy kifejezze, pontosan úgy tekint rám, mintha egy aranyvérű lány lennék.   
– Ez pompásan hangzik…   
  
Hermione lendületesen folytatta.  
– Én személy szerint nem szeretem ezt az összehasonlítást. Csak lásson olyannak, _amilyen_ vagyok. De neki még kényszeresen szüksége van arra, hogy kategorizálja az embereket, ami azt jelenti, hogy a lelke mélyén még mindig ott vannak a maradványai azoknak a szörnyű viselkedési formáknak, amelyeket hosszú évek alatt neveltek bele.   
  
– De ez akkor sem jelenti azt, hogy…   
– Ó, Harry – szólt közbe Hermione szomorúan. – Tudom, hogy tényleg örülsz annak, hogy van egy testvéred, de nem emlékszel arra, ami a múlt évben történt. Draco a te oldaladra állt a háborúban, de csak azért, mert a győztes oldalon akart lenni. Ennek gyakorlati oka volt, nem morális.  
  
– Nem emlékszem, ez tényleg igaz – mondta Harry, és a lány felé fordult. – Bár egy dolgot tudok. Hozott egy nagy döntést, ami változásokat indított el benne, aminek az lett a vége, hogy jobban helyre tette magában például a _származással_ kapcsolatos dolgokat. Sokat beszélgettünk erről. Úgy értem, amióta amnéziásan ébredtem.  
  
Nem akart többet mondani erről, nehogy eszébe juttassa a lánynak, hogy Draco mennyire el akarta mondani neki, mi történt a múlt évben, annak ellenére, hogy Harry terapeutája azt mondta, nem szabad. Hermione még mindig nagyon dühös volt amiatt, hogy Piton engedékeny volt ebben.   
  
Hermione csavargatni kezdte egyik hajtincsét válasz helyett.   
  
– Nézd – folytatta Harry – Draco még nem tökéletes, de megváltozott. Különben hogy eshetett volna szerelembe… – _Hoppá_ , gondolta, _talán nem kellene említeni Rhiannon nevét, főleg nem most_. – Ugye? Úgy értem, feleségül akarta venni őt! Meghalt volna, annyira komolyan vette. Úgy értem... ugyan már! Amikor amnéziásan ébredtem, és nevettem azon, mennyire hazug, pont _te voltál_ az, aki meggyőzött, hogy őszinte!  
  
Harry tudta, hogy nem kell erre emlékeztetnie, de azt is, hogy ha érzelmek keverednek bármibe, magát Hermionét is cserben hagyja a józan esze.  
  
– De ez csak az egyik dolog, nem látod? Ha tényleg, igazán szerette őt, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy mélyen legbelül alapjaiban változott meg. Viszont ha igazán szerette őt, akkor néhány hónap múlva hogy szerethetett máris belém? Tehát logikusan nézve, mégsem szerette őt annyira, tehát nem is nagyon változott meg.  
– De mint tudjuk, a szerelem minden, csak nem logikus.   
– Mondd meg nekem, tudva, hogy gyakorlatilag imádja az anyját, aki még a gondolatát is gyűlöli annak, hogy Draco velem… – Hermione sóhajtott. – Mondd, hová vezet ez az egész?  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Draco megváltozott – mondta Harry határozottan. – Ő nem az apja, és nem is az anyja, ő saját maga. És tudod, talán csak _őt magát_ kellene látnod benne.  
– Semmi sem hasonlítható ahhoz, mint amikor a saját tanácsodat dobják vissza neked.  
– Persze, mivel ez egy jó tanács volt – mondta Harry egy félszegvigyor kíséretében.   
– Nem tudtam, hogy a késő éjszaka ennyire pimasszá tesz.   
– Nem voltam az, amíg azt nem mondtad, hogy Draco annyira jól…   
  
Nem mondhatta ki azt, hogy „csókol", mivel Hermione váratlanul szájon csapta.  
– Mintha én akartam volna ezt az egész cécót magam körül!   
– Mit? Hogy te és ő végre összejöttetek?   
– _Nem,_ csak megkapta, hogy legyen több, mint egy rakás pénz és egy jó megjelenés!   
– Ó, ezek szerint még jól is néz ki!   
  
Hermione egy pillantással beléfojtotta a szót.  
– Ugrassalak Lunával? Kezdjem?   
– Oké, rendben. Már abba is hagytam. De… de ugye adsz Dracónak még egy esélyt? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akart megbántani, amikor kitervelte, hogy bemutatót tart a portré előtt.   
– Túlságosan is bocsánatot kért – tűnődött Hermione. – Úgy értem, ma este is, és azt állította, hogy 'boszorkányság van az ajkaimban' mert közben eszébe se jutott, hogy egész idő alatt a portré előtt vagyunk. Ez így már megfelelő.   
– Megfelelő?   
– Mert ez egy idézet. Shakespeare, és most Draco nem ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy akármelyik nagy tehetségnek muszáj titokban varázslónak lennie. Azt hiszem, tényleg sok gondolkodni valót hagyott nekem. Most lefekszem. Neked is le kéne. A toronyban alszol ma éjjel, eltaláltam?   
– Ismersz. Egy éjszaka itt, egy éjszaka ott…   
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire könnyű lesz neked több időt tölteni a Mardekárban.   
– Már megszoktam – mondta Harry, és ez igaz is volt. Tényleg nem félt már attól, hogy szörnyű éjszakája lesz, még akkor sem, ha Zambini néha kiprovokált valamit, amitől aztán fájlalta a nemesebbik részét. – 'Éjt – mondta, ásított, miközben felállt, majd nyújtózott egy kicsit.   
  
Hermione könnyedén megcsipkedte Harry arcát.  
– Egy szót se Dracónak, rendben? Különösen arról ne, hogy jól néz ki és… arról a másik dologról se.   
– Tényleg nem akarod, hogy beszéljek Dracónak arról a másik dologról?   
– Harry!  
– Jó, jó. Egy szót se.  
  
Hermione vetett rá még egy utolsó zord pillantást, mielőtt felment volna a lányok lépcsőjén.   
Harry ásított, de mielőtt lefeküdt volna, odahívta Dobbyt, hogy vigye el a levelet a bagolyházba.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
Másnap a reggelinél Draco kevésbé látszott sápadtnak, mint általában, de csak piszkálta az ételt, amikor Harry leült vele szemben a mardekáros asztal legvégébe a háztársaiktól minél távolabb.   
  
Draco felnézett, grimaszolt, majd visszatért ahhoz, hogy a lágytojást döfködje a tányérján.   
– Ez a virágküldés sikerülhetett volna jobban is – mondta Harry egy kicsit később. – Bár ha pont emiatt beszélgetett veled, az jó nem?   
– Így is mondhatjuk.   
– Imádja azt a boszorkányos idéze…   
– Nem igazán nyugtat meg, hogy Hermione szó szerint elismétli a teljes magánbeszélgetésünket.   
– Dehogy is, ti több órát beszélgetettek, amit két percben foglalt össze – vágott vissza Harry. – Téged se bosszantana ez, ha jobban sikerült volna ez az egész.   
  
– Lehet – sóhajtott Draco és eltolta magától a tányérját. – Nem szeretem, ha túl sokat foglalkoznak velem. Nem kellene ennek olyan fontosnak lennie, igaz? – Hirtelen előkapta a pálcáját és _Muffliatót_ mormolva suhintott vele. – Ha bárki hallana minket, olyan lesz neki, mintha motyognánk.   
  
– Az jó, mert el kell mondanom neked, hogy _igenis_ számít. Ő az anyád!   
– Valóban? Mintha lemondott volna a szülői jogairól.  
  
_Jaj._ Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy a dolgok ennyire eldurvultak, ő még csak ott tartott, hogy Narcissa Malfoynak nem volt kifogása az örökbefogadás ellen. Amennyire meg tudta ítélni, akármilyen borzalmas ember is volt, Draco szerette őt. Harry nem akarta, hogy Draco emiatt még rosszabbul érezze magát.  
– Ő mindig is az anyád marad, így természetes, hogy aggódsz érte. Végtére is egy anyád van.   
  
Draco sóhajtott.  
– Mondja ezt az a fiú, akinek már a második apja van. Mikor fogod már fel, hogy Perselus _tényleg_ az apád, te ostoba?   
  
Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét, majd mikor ezt észrevette, az asztal alá dugta a kezét.  
– Nem céloztam arra, hogy ne lenne az!   
– Túlreagáltál egy egyszerű megállapítást, amivel elárultad magad.  
– Lehet, hogy nem szeretem, ha ezt kimondják…   
– Ó, igen, természetesen, ez a probléma. De várjunk csak! Ha csak ez a probléma, akkor miért beszélsz folyamatosan úgy, mint aki nem fogadta el az örökbe fogadást?  
– Talán mert amnéziám van? Különben is, most anyákról beszélünk, nem az apákról!   
– Ezek szerint Perselus és Morrighan _közé_ akarsz állni?  
– Pont én mondtam, hogy csatlakozhatna hozzánk egy családi vacsorára, csak, hogy tudd – mondta Harry immár bosszúsan. – És hadd tudassam veled, hogy inkább te vagy az, aki az útjában áll annak, hogy ez megtörténjen. Perselus azt mondta, hogy fontos lenne, de aggódik a reakciód miatt!   
– Az én reakcióm miatt? Pont én vagyok az, aki először kapta el a cikeszt.   
– Aha! Évek óta szerette őt, mielőtt elküldted őket a _La Triviára._  
  
Draco széttárta a kezét az asztalon, ujjai nagyon szétálltak, és hirtelen szelídebb hangra váltott.  
– _La Traviata_ , Harry.  
– Ennyi kell csak ahhoz, hogy lenyugodj? Rosszul kell mondani egy opera címét?   
– Nem egészen. Csak felötlött bennem, hogy miért is támadlak téged, ha nincs rá okom. Csak annyi, hogy nekem most jobb bármi másra gondolnom… – Hangja elakadt, mikor folytatni próbálta. – Mint arra, hogy mi… hogy mi lehet... az anyámmal? Mi van, ha épp kínozzák?! Mi van, ha már halott, és ez az én hibám?   
  
Harry ingerültsége egy csapásra eltűnt.  
– Jaj, ne! Ne is gondolj erre, Draco. Voldemort dühös rá, de ez akkor sem a te hibád.   
– Nem-e? És ha a Sötét Nagyúr azért dühös, mert felnevelt egy ilyen árulót, _mint én_?   
– Nem vagy felelős azért, amit egy őrült tesz. Különben sem akarnál hűséges lenni hozzá – mondta Harry egy kicsit közelebb hajolva hozzá. – Gondolj bele, mit tenne Hermionéval.   
  
– Kösz, elképzeltem – mondta Draco fanyarul. – Most már kétszer annyi rémálmom lesz.   
– Nem úgy értettem…  
– Tudom, hogy nem – Draco újra sóhajtott. – Nos, most legalább egy dolog tiszta. Rettentően önző voltam. Jó, ok nélkül, de ezt most abbahagyom. Hadd foglalkozzak valami mással, jó? Odamegyünk a tanári asztalhoz, és meghívjuk Morrighan professzort arra a családi vacsorára.   
  
Harry nagyot nyelt.  
– Talán... talán várni kellene ezzel addig, amíg nem leszel ilyen rossz hangulatban…   
– Szóval csak rágódjak tovább a saját dolgaimon kétségek közepette? Nekem most kifejezetten jól esik valami egész másra gondolni, valami egész mástól félni. Nekem ez most pont segít, hogy hatékonyabban foglalkozzak a vacsorával és apa leendő menyasszonyával. – Draco megmozdult, mintha fel akarna állni.   
  
Harry hozta fel ezt, de most, hogy a vacsora Morrighannel megvalósulni látszott, úgy érezte, alig kap levegőt.  
– Még mindig csak magadra gondolsz! Kavarsz, hogy _másra_ tereld a figyelmedet!   
– De legalább ez a kavarás most más javát szolgálja. – Draco megmozdult, mintha felállna.   
– Várj! Perselusnak kellene meghívnia őt, nem nekünk, ez nem a mi dolgunk!  
– Nem bánta, amikor technikailag megszerveztem nekik egy randit…   
– Nem bánta volna, ha nem lett volna olyan bosszús a reakcióm miatt!   
– Ezért kell ennek a meghívásnak most mindkettőnktől jönnie. – Intett a fejével. – Gyerünk!   
– Itt a nagyteremben? Ahol bárki hallhatja?  
– Ha el akarja venni őt, miért ne engedné, hogy bárki tudjon róla? – gúnyolódott Draco. – Ha ilyen lenne a stílusa, merem állítani, azt is titkolná, hogy Harry Potter apja lett. Lehet, hogy ez a mostani még megdöbbentőbb lesz a maga módján, de azt mondom, ideje, hogy az emberek elkezdjenek párként gondolni rájuk.  
  
– Nem, nem… – Harry nyelt egyet, és úgy érezte, van még egy utolsó szalmaszál, amibe kapaszkodhat. – Én… én csak Miss Burbage-re gondoltam! Tudod, hogy szörnyen bele van zúgva Pitonba, és nem kellene meghívnunk egy másik nőt, amikor ő is ott van, megszakadna a szíve…   
  
– Jóval messzebb van. – mondta Draco szárazon. – Vagy talán kiabálni akarod a meghívást?   
– Fogd már be! – csattant fel Harry. – Én csak… Én csak…   
– Mintha te mondtad volna, hogy velünk kéne vacsoráznia, és _én_ vagyok az akadálya. Cserélünk helyet?   
– Megpróbáltam éretten viselkedni a beszélgetésünk alatt.   
– És eddig bírtad.   
– Nem, dehogy… – Harry lerogyott a padra azt kívánva bárcsak az asztalba verhetné a fejét. – Csak nehéz.  
  
Draco hozzá hajolt.  
– Nem igazán értem, mi ebben a nehéz, Harry. Téged legalább mindig is kedvelt, és rendesen bánt veled. Tudom, hogy nem emlékszel, de Morrighan hónapokig szemétkedett velem. És ha én ezen túl tudok lépni Perselus érdekében, akkor tényleg nem hiszem, hogy ez neked…   
– Lucius miatt? – vágott közbe Harry.  
– Éppenséggel Csikócsőr miatt.  
– Aha.  
– Aztán amikor meglátott Lokival, úgy döntött, ad nekem még egy esélyt. Gyanítom, hogy ő és Perselus erről is váltottak pár szót. Szóval ennyi. Neked mi a problémád vele?   
– Nem róla van szó.   
  
Draco összeráncolta a homlokát.  
– Akkor apáról, igaz?   
– Nem. Rólam. A fene enné már meg! Megígértem magamnak, hogy nem leszek egy nyávogó kismacska ezzel kapcsolatban. Elegem van magamból.   
  
– Na, készen állsz? – mosolyodott el Draco remegve. – Mert nem lenne túl jó, ha kelletlennek tűnnél. Mindkettőnknek őszintén kell meghívni őt, ha meg akarjuk adni apának az esélyt, hogy valakivel végre boldog legyen.   
  
_Velem_ , akarta mondani Harry. Vagy inkább, _velünk_.   
  
De ez hülyén hangzott volna, és Harry tudta ezt. Mert ezer év múlva se mondaná azt, hogy nincs szüksége Lunára, csak, mert már van apja és egy testvére. Nem várhatja el Pitontól, hogy ő máshogy legyen ezzel. Ő is ember, emberi szükségletekkel, más szeretet is kell neki, mint a családi boldogság.   
  
Egykor kinevette volna magát azért a buta ötletért, hogy a pince zsíros hajú szemétládája szerethet valakit egyáltalán. Akkoriban el se hitte volna, hogy Mardekár óriásdenevére ugyanolyan ember, mint bárki más. Bolond beszédnek tartotta volna ezt.   
– Igen – mondta Harry, és hangjából zavarodottság tükröződött. Dracónak legalább oka van rá, hogy önző legyen. – Igazad van. Mindenben. Menjünk, beszéljünk vele. Vagy apával. Gondolom, tudod, hogy a meghívásnak tőle kellene jönnie?   
– Ugye feltűnt, hogy egymás mellett ülnek?   
  
_Igen, jól van, észrevettem_ , gondolta Harry.  
– Szóval beszélhetnénk vele valamikor máskor és hagyhatnánk, hogy majd ő…   
– Még mit nem. Azt hinné, hogy még mindig magam alatt vagyok. Vagy azt, hogy _te nem_ lennél boldog ettől. Csak úgy repül fel ez a seprű, ha mindketten fogjuk a nyelét!   
– Bosszankodni fog a beavatkozásunk miatt.   
  
Draco megszűntette a hangtompító bűbájt.  
– Nem sokáig.   
  
Talán igaza van.  
– Oké, rendben.   
  
A reggeli már a végéhez közeledett. A fiúk a tanári asztalhoz mentek. A tanárok közül már csak Madam Hooch volt az asztalnál, és ő is messze, az asztal túlsó végén.   
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
– Valami probléma, uraim?   
– Csak egy apró – mindta Draco. – Jó reggelt, Morrighan professzor.   
– Jó reggelt…   
– És mi a probléma? – kérdezett rá Piton.   
– Nem nevezném problémának – mondta Harry megacélozva magát. Most vagy soha! Ha nem mondja ki, Draco fogja, és akkor esélye sem marad, hogy jelezze: ez neki _nem_ probléma. – Draco és én szeretnénk meghívni Miss Morrighant ma este vacsorára. A... a lakosztályodba.   
– Az én lakosztályomba?   
Harry úgy hitte, a sötét tónus a férfi hangjában elutasítást jelent, de Draco érezte, hogy mi a gond.  
– Úgy érti, az otthonunkba.   
– Igen, igen, az otthonunkba – tette hozzá gyorsan Harry. – Bocsánat, az amnézia miatt még mindig nehéz így gondolnom rá…   
  
– Ne kérj bocsánatot. – Nézett Piton Harryre elég kritikusan, mintha még mondani akarna valamit. Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és keményen okklumentált, miközben próbált nyitottnak és elfogadónak látszani. Megkönnyebbült, amikor a férfi figyelmét végre Draco provokatív pillantása vonta magára. Egy pillanattal később Piton megrázta a fejét, mint aki zavarban van.  
– Maura?   
  
A nő megköszörülte a torkát, egyik keze nyugtalanul dobolt az asztalon.  
– Nos, ez nagyszerű, de mivel tanárok vagyunk és a fiaid a diákjaink, talán jobb lenne megvárni, míg véget ér a tanév.   
  
Harry nem tudta, hogy vajon tényleg komolyan gondolja ezt, vagy csak kéreti magát, de ennél jobb végszót nem is adhatott volna Pitonnak. Akinek persze semmi szüksége nem volt rá, mert ahogy Harry meg tudta ítélni, egyedül is egész jól elboldogult az udvarlással. Kifogást csak nem keres! Piton hangja kifejezetten bársonyos volt, amikor válaszolt.   
– Ó, igen, valóban, viszont otthon ez a két fiatalember elsősorban a fiam, és bátorkodom azt feltételezni, hogy nem mint tanárt hívtak meg téged, hanem inkább…   
  
És hagyta, hogy a csend magáért beszéljen.   
Draco viszont nem hagyta a csendet beszélni.  
– Tudatni akartuk önnel, hogy elfogadjuk önt és Perselust együtt.  
  
Harrynek tetszett, hogy az utolsó néhány szó hatására enyhe pír jelent meg Morrighan arcán.  
– Kérem, Mr. Piton. Ez elég merész következtetés egyetlen közös operalátogatás után.   
– Nem tudom, vehetjük-e ezt tiltakozásnak…   
– Elég! – szólt rá Piton.   
Draco lesütötte a szemét.  
– Igen, uram.   
– Tényleg azt szeretnénk, hogy eljöjjön vacsorára – tette hozzá Harry, mikor egy pillanatnyi csend után megbizonyosodott, hogy Draco nem mondja tovább. Harry maga is csodálkozott, honnan veszi ő maga a bátorságot ahhoz, hogy folytassa. – Kérem! Ez sokat jelentene… mindhármunknak.   
– Bocsásson meg nekik, Maura – mondta Piton bársonyos hangon, ami valahogy egyszerre hangzott lágynak és keménynek. – Valószínűleg soha nem fordult meg a fejükben, hogy képes vagyok a saját ügyeimet intézni a beavatkozásuk nélkül is.   
– Hát, egy kezdő lökésre azért szükséged volt, hogy elvidd őt az operába – mormolta Draco. – És ezt figyelembe véve tényleg az „ügyeim" a legjobb szó erre?   
– Mondom: _Elég!_  
– Rohannom kell, Morrighan professzor – váltott Draco hirtelen. – Nem akarok elkésni az órámról, és alig várom, hogy megtiszteljen minket a társaságával a vacsoránál. _Mindannyiónk_ nevében mondom, ebben biztos vagyok.  
  
Azzal sarkon fordult, hogy elkerülje Piton pillantását.   
– Tinédzserek – motyogta Piton és pillantását Harryre emelte. – Te sem tudsz annyit, mint hiszed.   
– Hé! – tiltakozott Harry. – Nem mondtam, hogy mindig egyszerre hiányoztok a reggeliről.   
Piton arca lángolt.  
– Most mondod.   
– Ó – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Ajaj. Hoppá. Sajnálom.  
– Teszek róla, hogy sajnáld.  
  
Morrighan halkan kuncogott.  
– Azt hiszem, ezt meg kell bocsátanod nekik, Perselus.   
  
Ettől a kemény vonások ellágyultak.  
– Ahogy kívánod. – Aztán Harryhez fordult: – Ami pedig _téged_ illet… ugye a testvéred kényszerített erre a meghívásra?   
  
– Egyáltalán nem – jelentette ki Harry egy kicsit felszegve az állát. Amit mondott, nem volt igaz, de mit számít, amikor az igazság sokkal fájdalmasabb, mint a hazugság? – Pont én hoztam fel ezt ma reggel, de mindketten úgy gondoljuk, hogy remek ötlet. Ugye így van?   
  
Pitonon látszott, hogy nem tetszik neki a szándékos provokáció, de nem tette szóvá.  
– Biztosan. Maura, ha figyelmen kívül tudod hagyni a fiaim botrányos viselkedését, akik a jelek szerint mindent _sokkal jobban_ tudnak, megtisztelnél-e bennünket az otthonunkban csodálatos jelenléteddel ma este?   
  
_Csodálatos jelenlét._ Harry a haja tövéig elpirult.   
– Igen, de azt hozzá kell tennem, hogy ez volt életem során a legtapintatlanabb meghívás, amit valaha kaptam. – Morrighan felállt. – Nem késik el kivédésről, Mr. Potter? – Hirtelen felemelte a hangját. – Madam Hooch? Egy szóra, ha kérhetem?   
  
Piton figyelte a két boszorkány távozását, majd haragos tekintettel fordult Harryhez.  
– Nincs szükségem ilyen beavatkozásra, Harry.   
– Nézd, mi csak tudtára akartuk adni, hogy kedveljük őt. Mármint... veled együtt, úgy értem. Különösen azután, hogy olyan szörnyen viselkedtem az opera miatt, fontosnak tűnt, hogy azt valahogy jóvátegyem.   
– Erre most azt hiszi, hogy én magam önállóan _képtelen_ vagyok lépéseket tenni, felfogtad?!   
– Hát, akkor csak be kell bizonyítanod, hogy téved, nem? – Amikor ettől Piton tekintete még zordabb lett, Harry úgy döntött, hogy a visszavonulás a legjobb megoldás. – Ó, nézd, hogy eltelt az idő…   
– Indulj! – morogta Piton, a talárja örvénylett körülötte, ahogy felállt és ő is elindult a saját órájára.  
  
Kissé nyugtalanító volt, hogy a nap utolsó órája a bájitaltan volt, tekintve, hogy a reggeli meghívás hogyan végződött. Az első jele annak, hogy Pitonra is ráfért volna valami nyugtató az volt, hogy még javában zajlott az előző óra bájitalfőzése, mikor Harry beslisszolt az ajtón, leült a hátsó padban, és az óra végéig ott is maradt, remélve, hogy nem veszik észre. Persze nem maradt láthatatlan, de az volt a furcsa, hogy a többi diák vette észre, még integettek is neki, Piton viszont mintha meg se látta volna.

  


Piton teljesen kész lehetett idegileg, mert utasításait parancsszavakként harsogta, és fel-alá járkált a szorgosan munkálkodó diákjai között, mint egy párduc, de alig figyelt oda arra, amit csináltak. Amikor Ernie főzete kifutott, Piton csak nézte percekig, mielőtt végre eltüntette. És Piton helyett Padma volt az, aki háromszor is megakadályozta Lunát, nehogy újabb és újabb adag holdrutát tegyen az üstjébe.   
  
Harry próbált nem bámulni, még sosem látta ennyire szétszórtnak Pitont egyetlen bájital órán sem. Nem tudta, mi folyik itt, de biztosan nem a Morrighannek szóló vacsorameghívás volt az oka, azután a sok együtt elköltött reggeli után.Vagy azt hitte, még a mai reggel után is, hogy Harry megint beleszól majd a magánügyeibe? 

  


Mikor Draco felállt, hogy összeszedje a nem használt alapanyagait, Harry utána ment a szertárba, és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. 

− Lehet, hogy elszámítottuk magunkat – mormolta Harry. – Az ebédnél sem jelent meg. Rá kellett volna hagynunk a dolgokat.   
  
Draco csak bólintott. Szemei alatt sötét karikák látszottak.

− Ó, ne! – Harry nyelt egyet. – Megtudtál valamit?

− Ez más – mondta Draco, és a készletes polcoktól visszafordult Harry felé. – A szünetben karrier tanácsadásom lett volna Perselusszal, vártam rá több mint egy órát, de hiába.   
  
Ez rosszul hangzott.   
– Pedig csak azt akartam, hogy boldog legyen – tette hozzá Draco, kezét mélyen a talárja zsebébe süllyesztve. – És most mindent elrontottam. Rám se néz. Tényleg nem nézett rám, figyeltem, egyszer sem a dupla bájital alatt, és… és… hát, tudod jól, mekkora szarban vagyok az anyámmal történtek miatt, és ha most Perselust is elveszítem, hát egyszerűen nem tudom…   
– Ó, Draco! – Harrynek ötlete se volt, hogy mit tehetne, így csak megölelte Dracót.

− Nem fogsz elveszteni, te bolond gyerek – hallatszott egy ingerült hang az alapanyag raktár bejáratából. – Azt hittem, ezen már túl vagyunk.

− És én még azt hittem, hogy a te reggeli ugratásodat nem veszed majd a szívedre – mondta Draco, ellépve Harrytől.   
  
Piton bonyolult ívet írt le a pálcájával, aztán megkérdezte:  
– Ha akkor sem akartam megszabadulni tőled, amikor megmérgezted a többi mardekárost, miért akarnék most?   
– Akkor miért hagytad ki kettőtök megbeszélését délután? – vonta kérdőre Harry.   
Piton pislogott, és vonásai hirtelen megfeszültek.  
– A pályaválasztási tanácsadás...   
Draco felszegte az állát.  
– Ne tégy úgy, mintha elfelejtetted volna, mert ismerlek, Perselus. Terv mögött terv, te ugyanis sosem felejtesz el semmit!   
– Pedig ezt most tényleg elfelejtettem.   
– Kérlek, ne! – Draco a fejére mutatott. – Harry lehet, hogy bevesz egy ilyet, de én történetesen egy mardekáros vagyok!   
– Hé! A griffendéles nem azt jelenti, hogy idióta, ugye tisztában vagy vele?!  
  
Piton előhúzott valamit a talárja zsebéből és letette az alapanyagraktár középső asztalára.  
– Elfelejtettem, Draco, mert ezzel voltam elfoglalva. Most vettem.   
  
_Az,_ mint kiderült, egy kicsiny kristálypiramis volt. Csillogó párhuzamosan vágott élei voltak minden oldalon, és temérdek prizmaként fogta be a fényt, és szórta szét a fény színösszetevőit. Harry látott már hasonlót, amikor a mugli iskolába járt, de ez, úgy gondolta, csak egy mágiával erősített változat lehet, mert még egy alapanyagraktár félhomályában is csak úgy ragyogott és szivárványosan lüktetett a piramis belseje.   
  
Draco hátrált, és a mögötte lévő polcoknak ütközött.  
– Biztos vagy te ebben?  
– Természetesen.  
– Mert… – Draco megnedvesítette az ajkát. – Tudom, hogy máshogy nézett ki a dolog, de nem állt szándékomban befolyásolni téged. Tényleg.   
– Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem befolyásoltál – mondta Piton, megkerülte az asztalt, és megfogta Draco mindkét karját. – Kivéve, hogy a reggeli nevetséges szerepcsere után igenis szeretném a dolgokat egyszer és mindenkorra tisztázni.   
Draco erőtlenül bólintott.  
– Hát akkor minden jót kívánok.  
Piton egy kicsit meghajtotta magát.   
– Köszönöm, Draco fiam.   
– Várj! Várj! Rosszul mondtam! – Aztán Draco megmozdult Piton szorításában, mindketten összekulcsolt alkarral álltak, mikor a fiú kibökte. – Ez semmit nem jelent, őszintén! Én csak nem számítottam erre ma, vagy meg kellett volna vizsgálnom a dolgokat alaposabban.   
– Draco – kezdte Piton egy kicsit előrehajolva. – Minden rendben. És értékeltem, de nem jobban, mint szükséges…   
– Rendesen akarom csinálni – Draco igazított a pozícióján, hogy szilárdan a másik férfi szemébe nézhessen. – Minden jót kívánok, apám, Perselus. Legyenek az örököseitek mágikusan erősek és egyesüljetek a szeretetben.   
  
Piton ismét meghajolt, ezúttal egy kicsit mélyebben.  
– Köszönöm, Draco fiam. – Hátralépett, majd enyhén mosolyra görbülő szájjal hozzátette. – Mindamellett az örököseimmel kapcsolatban már minden megvan, amit kívánhatnék, sőt több is.   
  
Draco feltűnően nyelt egyet.  
– Nos, igen, de Morrighan professzor meglehetősen fittnek látszik, és…  
  
Harry eléggé hitetlenkedve bámulta őket, de az örökösökről való beszélgetés miatt úgy gondolta, jobb lenne kimenteni Pitont a beszélgetés alól, mielőtt az túl kényelmetlen lenne. Morrighannek nem lehet gyereke, Piton azt mondta, de azt is mondta, hogy a nő nem akarná, hogy erről beszéljen bárki is.  
– Szóval úgy vélem, ez a kristály egy eljegyzési kő vagy valami hasonló dolog.   
  
Hála az égnek ezt nyugodtan sikerült kimondania, mert igenis úgy érezte, hogy egy kicsit felkavarja, hogy ennyire felgyorsulnak a dolgok, de nem akarta, hogy Piton kihalljon a hangjából bármilyen bizonytalanságot. Ennek most mindenképpen egy boldog alkalomnak kell lennie.   
– Olyasmi – mondta Piton elfordulva Dracótól, hogy megmagyarázza neki. – Nem általánosan bevett szokás, de bizonyos körökben a fogadalmi követ általában egy házassági ajánlat követi. Ha a szándékom igaz, és az övé is, akkor, amikor a kezünkbe zárjuk a kristályt, megváltozik a színe.   
– Ó. Szóval… akkor ez egy mód arra, hogy kiderüljön, őszinték-e egymáshoz?   
Piton kuncogott.  
– Azt hiszem, a fogadalmi követ eredetileg tényleg ilyen szándékkal csinálták, de manapság egyszerűen ez a legkiválóbb típusú kő eljegyzési gyűrűnek.   
– Az – mondta Draco fellengzően. – A zöld a smaragd, kék a zafír, vörös a rubin…   
– Jó, felfogtam, kösz.   
– És most te vagy az egyetlen, aki rosszkedvűnek tűnik – jegyezte meg Piton.   
– Nos, nem szeretem, ha bármelyikőtök idiótának nevezi a griffendéleseket, és még kevésbé, ha úgy is kezelnek.   
Draco sóhajtott.  
– Ezt rosszul tettem. Tehetek én róla, hogy szeretek kérkedni, különösen feléd? Elvégre ez nem olyan, mint amikor valaki _beszél_ a kígyókkal, vagy lerázza magáról az _Imperiust_ , mint egy takarót, vagy elintéz egy Baziliszkuszt a szabadidejében vagy bármi más, ami neked gyerekjáték.   
– És az a hír járja a griffendélesekről, hogy buta hazugságokba esnek?   
– Nem beszéltem griffendélesekről. Azt mondtam 'Harry', és hát… egy kicsit naiv vagy néha.   
– Jobb, mintha minden sarkon hazugságot látnék, és azt gondolnám, hogy Piton tervez valamit, miközben egyszerűen csak ideges a házasság miatt!   
  
Piton ráérősen gyűrögetni kezdte a talárját.  
– Nem vagyok ideges a házasság miatt.   
  
Ez egy csapásra oldotta a feszültséget. Harry és Draco próbálta visszafojtani a nevetését.   
– Nem? – kérdezte Harry. – Pedig esküszöm, hogy te voltál az, aki annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy észre se vette, mikor bejöttem.

− Komolyan, Perselus – mondta Draco vontatottan. – Mikor mondtad azt korábban, hogy keverjünk valamit hatszor, amikor a táblán kifejezetten hét szerepel?   
– Az nem lehet…   
– Tegyem Merengőbe az emléket?   
– Fogd már be – morogta Piton. Ez volt a legéretlenebb visszavágás, amit Harry valaha hallott tőle, de aztán valahogy mégis összeszedte magát. – Jól van, na, elismerem. Kissé ideges vagyok a _házassági_ ajánlat miatt. Mert mi van ha… – Összecsippentette az orrnyergét, olyan erősen, hogy a bőr elfehéredett az ujjai nyomán. – Mi van, ha visszautasít?   
– Maradj már! – mondta Draco.   
– Hát igen – tette hozzá Harry. – Úgy értem, ti ketten már… – tett egy bizonytalan mozdulatot. – Tudod.   
– Az egyikből nem feltétlenül következik a másik. Remélem, érted.   
– Nem, de feléledt a régi tűz, meg minden, nem? És most újra visszajött ide, és te már nem kémkedsz többé, és ez lehetővé teszi, hogy legyen valakid, és… Ez tulajdonképpen elkerülhetetlen. Ugye?   
– Meglepően jól fogadod – mondta Piton, felvonva egyik szemöldökét.   
Harry elmosolyodott.  
– Azt hiszem, az, hogy ennyire idegesnek látlak, segít.   
– Inkább lennék bizonytalan?   
– Nem, nem. Ez csak… nos, azon gondolkodtam ma reggel, hogy hosszú ideig problémám volt azzal, hogy emberként gondoljak rád, ahelyett, hogy… Szóval egy nagyon ijesztő mágikus ellenség voltál, aki pokollá teszi az életemet, amennyire csak lehetséges. És amikor amnéziát szenvedtem, ez a kép maradt meg bennem, legalábbis részben. De most, hogy ilyennek is láthattalak, ez megerősített abban, hogy szükséged van szeretetre, Perselus. Ugyanúgy, mint bárki másnak.   
  
Piton, gondolta Harry, mélyen meghatódott emiatt. Talán soha nem várta tőle, Harrytől, hogy ennyire megenyhül. Vagy, hogy ilyen jól megérti őt.   
  
– Pedig megérteném, ha még mindig zavarna téged – mondta Piton egy kínos szünet után. – Tényleg megérteném, Harry. Tudom, hogy sürgetsz, hogy kérjem meg, és hogy hagyjam rád ezeket a dolgokat, de hidd el, hogy nincs kifogásom egy tartós jegyesség ellen.   
– A hirtelen felindulásból vásárolt eljegyzési kő nem erre utal.  
– Hibásnak éreztem magam a reggeli beszélgetés miatt – magyarázta Piton. – Az egyetlen váratlan momentum a dologban a hirtelen felismerés, hogy nem érdekel, hogy a fiaim mennyit foglalkoznak az üggyel, hogy vele vagyok.   
– Ne már! – mondta Draco. – Említettem, hogy az 'ügy' rossz szó erre!   
– A testvéred száján még az is kicsúszott, hogy tudjátok, hogy együtt alszunk.   
– Merlin szerelmére, Harry…   
– Nem mondtam ilyet! Én csak azt mondtam, hogy együtt hiányoztak a reggeliről!   
– Az ugyanaz!   
– Nem ugyanaz!   
– De az! Ezt hívják udvarias célozgatásnak!   
– Mi ezt csak reggelinek hívjuk!   
– Lényegtelen, minek hívjuk – vágott közbe Piton, – mivel határozott szándékom megkérni a kezét, amilyen hamar lehetséges. Ez remélem, gátat vet annak, hogy őrült módon beleavatkoztok a romantikus elfoglaltságaimba. Teljesen érthető voltam?   
– Nem biztos – morogta Draco. – Azt próbálod elmondani, hogy ne hívjuk meg újra vacsorára?   
– Nem, de azért előnyös lenne előtte talán ellenőrizni az időbeosztásomat. Ahogy az sem vita tárgya, hogy a hölgy túl sokat kéreti-e magát, vagy sem.   
– Á, de ha egyszer a te jegyesed lesz, akkor csak nem fog tiltakozni, igaz?   
– Draco! – csattant fel Piton.   
– Rendben, viselkedni fogok. Azért kár. Nagyon jó móka, amikor van egy okom arra, hogy ugrassalak.   
Piton áthatóan nézett rá, de amikor Draco egyszerűen gúnyosan rávigyorgott, sóhajtott helyette.  
– Javíthatatlan kölyök vagy. Bolond gyerek.   
Ez nem pontosan az volt, ahogy Harrynek szokta mondani, de Harry úgy érezte, most ő sem kapna ennél jobbat. Összeszedte magát, amennyire csak tudta, és ahogy Draco tette korábban, odalépett az apjához, és megragadta mindkét karját. Piton ráemelte a tekintetét, meglepődött, és viszonozta a gesztust.   
– Minden jót kívánok, apám, Perselus – mondta Harry lassan, egyenesen a szemébe nézve. – Legyenek az örököseitek mágikusan erősek, és egyesüljetek a szeretetben.   
  
Piton is lassan, ünnepélyesen mondta ki a szavakat.  
– Köszönöm, Harry fiam.   
  
Harry szélesen elmosolyodott, jobban érezte magát, mint az elmúlt napokban bármikor. Lehet, hogy az érett viselkedés, legalábbis néha, mégis kifizetődő?  
– És, ami a hosszú elköteleződést illeti – tette hozzá. – Ne értem csináld. Tedd meg akkor, ha tudod, hogy ez az, amit mindketten akartok.   
– Mindketten – motyogta Piton. – Merlin díszes gatyájára. Mibe fog ez nekem kerülni?   
– Csak szeretetbe – válaszolta Harry. – De nem kellene őt megváratni a vacsorával, igaz? Nem fog neki tetszeni, ha kint kell állnia a folyosón. Rontaná a hangulatát ezen a nagy estén.   
– Ami azt illeti…   
– Nem ma este jön?   
– De, ma este, egészen biztosan. Esküszöm az istenekre, hogy ha nem szorul el átkozottul a torkom, akkor eljutok odáig, hogy megtegyem neki az ajánlatot. De őszintén szólva kétlem, hogy Maura a folyosón fog várni. Tudja a jelszavamat, ha értitek.   
– Oh, la la – mondta Draco, szürke szemei ragyogtak. – Megpróbáltuk elkerülni a kellemetlen beszélgetést. Azt hiszem, ez veszett ügy.   
– Valószínűleg – mondta Harry vidáman. – De ez nem lesz kellemetlen. Ha ez azt jelenti, amire gondolok.   
  
Perselus látványosan leporolta a talárját, bár az ugyanolyan kifogástalan volt, mint általában.  
– Mellém állnátok?  
Harry pislogott.  
– Itt állunk melletted. Ami már elég fárasztó kezd lenni itt a raktárban.   
– Az esküvőn – morogta Draco, de már nem az „én mindent tudok" hanghordozásban, amit azelőtt használt. – Természetesen ott leszünk veled, és nagy megtiszteltetés lesz a számunkra.   
– Igen – közölte Harry egyszerűen.   
  
Piton kurtán biccentett, majd kivezette őket a Bájitaltan teremből a folyosóra hazafelé véve az irányt. 

  
**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: GuessLess**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Negyvennegyedik fejezet: 

_Lunát szeretni_

\-----------------------------------------------------

  


A vacsora nagyjából úgy zajlott, ahogy Harry várta. 

Draco azzal próbálta leplezni az anyja miatti aggodalmát, hogy túlságosan vidámnak tűnt, egész addig, amíg Marsha szóhasználatával élve kezdett mániás tüneteket produkálni, sőt, már-már elmeháborodottnak tűnt. 

Közben Piton egy jókora adag viktoriánus modorossággal próbálta palástolni idegességét, kihúzta például Morrighan székét az asztalnál, a megjelenő tálakról ételekkel kínálgatta, sőt, amikor a nő leejtette a szalvétáját, azt is olyan mesterkélt mozdulat kíséretében vette fel a földről, hogy Harry csak nézett. Morrighant viszont mulattatta a dolog, vagy lehet, hogy ő is zavarban volt.

Az öltözködésében nem volt semmi kivetnivaló: a testhez tapadó bőrruházat helyett ezúttal egy lazán leomló, hosszú ruhát viselt, sőt, még köpenyt is vett fölé, és abban jött le az alagsorba. Lehet, hogy végre rájött, hogy a szokásos ruhái miatt a fiúk nyálcsorgatva bámulnak utána? Vagy csak arra gondolt, hogy az egy családi vacsorához kevésbé passzol? Vagy tudta, hogy Piton fel fogja tenni a Nagy Kérdést, és nem akarta elrontani azzal, hogy a jövendőbelije fiait előtte jól felizgatja…? 

Persze korántsem biztos, hogy gyanította, hogy Piton hivatalossá akarta tenni a kapcsolatukat, méghozzá ilyen hamar.

Ami pedig Harryt illeti… nos, ő legalább megpróbálta a legjobb formáját hozni a vacsora alatt, de tényleg. Nem vonta össze a szemöldökét, nem grimaszolt, még ha a Pitonon való osztozás még mindig rágta is belülről, akárhányszor belegondolt. Így aztán próbált nem nagyon belegondolni. Ez könnyebben ment, ha valami másról beszélt, ezért a társalgást olyan témák felé terelte, amiről eleget tudott, hogy a lehető legtovább arról beszélhessen. 

Kissé idegesítő volt, hogy Draco az asztal alatt bokán rúgta emiatt. Méghozzá ötször. 

Amikor a desszertnek is a végére értek, és Piton Morrighan felé hajolt, és már magából a mozdulatból is ordított, hogy "Gyere hozzám feleségül!" Harrynél elszakadt a cérna. 

– Egy parti varázsló Scrabble? – javasolta, úgy hadonászva, mint aki magához akarja rendelni a játékot, amire persze valószínűleg nem lett volna képest, mivel a doboz Piton lezárt dolgozószobájában volt, és Harry nem akarta a sötét erejét arra használni, hogy onnan kivarázsolja. Még ha érzett is rá kísértést. 

– Azt inkább egy másik este – dünnyögte Piton. – Maura, arra gondoltam, hogy ha szeret… 

– Akkor sakkozunk?!

– Nem hinném, hogy apu játszani szeretne – mondta Draco a szemöldökét vonogatva. 

– Amőba? Ööö, ez egy mugli játék, kockás lapon játsszák, és… 

– Esetleg a _testvéreddel_ játszhatnál – mondta Piton szárazon. – Szóval, hol is tartottam, Maura, szeretnél…

– Oké, oké! – kiáltott fel Harry a türelmét elveszítve. – Jól van, akkor mondd csak tovább! 

\- …egy kis gyomorkeserűt? – fejezte be Piton a kérdését nyugodt, közömbös hangon. – Vagy inkább egy kis limoncellót? Netán Gallianót?

Aha. Szóval csak egy itallal kínálja. 

– Azt hiszem, jobb ha én megyek – nyögte Harry morcosan. Még annál is égőbb volt a helyzet, mint mikor nem akarta, hogy együtt menjenek az operába. Piton leánykérésébe trollkodott bele, ráadásul maga sem értette, miért. Éppenséggel nem akarta ebben _megakadályozni_ , csak hallani nem szerette volna.

– Ó, milyen későre jár, inkább nekem kellene indulnom lassan – mondta Morrighan. Felállt és végigsimított a szoknyáján. 

A megjegyzés megerősítette Harryt, hogy a nőnek legalább van modora. Egyszerűbb lenne utálni, ha kevésbé lenne ilyen figyelmes. Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, ő az, akinek egy italra lenne szüksége, méghozzá valami ütősebbre. Esetleg még jobb lenne valami bájital, ami pár hétre kiüti, amíg túl nem lesznek az esküvőn. 

Habár még ebben a kétségbeesett helyzetben is sejtette, hogy Piton nem tenne úgy házassági fogadalmat, hogy Harry közben kómában van, helyette inkább az ellenszert kotyvasztaná.

Fura, hogy manapság milyen könnyen elfogadta azt, hogy Piton a saját vágyai elé helyezné a családját. Akármilyen kínzó vágyat is érez… 

– Szeretném, ha maradnál – mondta Piton hirtelen, kissé reszelős hangon. 

– Perselus…

– Kérlek. 

Morrighan valószínűleg nem gyakran hallotta ezt tőle, vagy nem ilyen hangon, mivel mozdulatlanná dermedt, mint egy veszélyt szimatoló őz. 

– Harryvel nekünk amúgy is sokat kell még készülnünk – szólalt meg Draco, és karon fogta Harryt. – Tudod, a bűbájtan vizsgára. Gyerünk a Mardekárba, és álljunk neki a tanulásnak. 

Harry addigra belül félholt volt, egyszerűbb volt némán bólintani, és hagyni, hogy Draco gyakorlatilag az ajtóhoz vonszolja. Meglepő volt ugyanakkor, hogy Piton is kikísérte őket a folyosóra, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és még csak mérgesnek sem tűnt. 

– Minden rendben? 

– Aha – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Bocsánat, hogy ilyen hülyén viselkedtem. Csak nem számítottam rá, hogy ott helyben, előttem fogod megkérni a kezét. És persze nem is kérted meg, közben rájöttem. 

– Merlin szakállára, persze, hogy nem akarta… – Draco befogta, amikor Piton és Harry egyszerre meredt rá. Karját keresztbe fonva támasztotta a falat, és csak nézett rájuk. 

Harry kissé felemelte a fejét: 

– Nem gondoltam ám meg magam, folytasd csak nyugodtan, már mondtam. 

– Aztán majd megbékélsz vele – Piton lehajolt, és a halvány fényben közelről a szemébe nézett. Akármit is látott rajta, az valószínűleg megnyugtatta. 

– Rendben van.

– Akkor jó – mosolygott Harry. Valószínűleg kissé bizonytalan lehetett a mosolya, de Perselus így is érteni fogja, gondolta. – És kösz, hogy nem pöccentél be, tényleg nem akartam így belekotyogni a leánykérésbe.

– Remélem is – mondta Piton a fejét csóválva. – Viszont azt hiszem, én tartozom köszönettel neked, Harry. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy a számra jöttek volna a megfelelő szavak, de ez a hirtelen zavarod sikeresen elnyomta az idegességemet. Habár most… – A lakosztályához vezető rejtekajtó üres helyére pillantott.

Eljött a pillanat, hogy Harry Piton fiaként viselkedjen.

– Még hogy te ne találnád a szavakat? Ugyan már, Perselus, minden rendben lesz, nyilván igent fog mondani, te is tudod. 

– És az eljegyzési kő is pompás, mélyvörös színt ölt majd – tette hozzá Draco a faltól ellépve. – Nem is lehet más, így hogy ti ketten már ennyire – folytatta burkoltan célozgatva – egymásba gabalyodtatok. 

– Draco! – pisszegte le Harry.

– Most mi van? Te álltál oda a reggelinél elé, és jelentetted be, hogy tudsz róluk… mármint hogy a misszionáriuson már túl vannak. 

Piton orrcimpája megremegett. 

– Nem lehetne egy árnyalatnyival tapintatosabban fogalmazni? Bár értékelem, hogy legalább megpróbálod. 

Mi, még csak nem is haragszik? Ez annyira igazságtalan, és akkor miért reagált úgy a reggelinél, mikor Harry véletlenül elszólta magát? 

Draco vállat vont. 

– De legalább működik, nem? Ha majd rád jön az ideg, gondolj megint arra a sok hosszú, érzéki pajkosságra, amit úgy élveztetek, és… 

– Na jó, ebből elég! 

– Azért remélem, hogy nem felejtetted el használni azokat a bűbájokat, amiket mutattál – folytatta Draco. – Mármint úgy értem, hogy aranyvérű körökben nem túl szerencsés az esküvőn úgy megjelenni, hogy már látszik a … Most meg mi van? 

Piton zord ábrázata belefojtotta a szót. 

– Mondom, elég!

– Tényleg semmi közöd hozzá – tette hozzá Harry abban a reményben, hogy Draco végre abbahagyja. Az igaz, hogy Harrynek is egy hasonló beszélgetés apropóján árulta el Piton, hogy Morrighannak nem lehet gyereke. De akkor sem lenne helyes, ha megint meg kellene szegnie a szavát, csak hogy Draco végre befogja. 

– Ellenkezőleg, nagyon is ránk tartozik, ha és amennyiben egy kisöcsi vagy kishúg bukkan fel az otthonunkban.

– Akármi is lesz, együtt fogunk tudni élni vele – jelentette ki határozottan Harry. – Nyilván. 

Piton hálásan pillantott rá. 

– Tudtam, hogy megint a jófiút fogod játszani…

– Hogy én, a jófiút? – horkant fel Harry. – Én voltam, aki Scrabble-t akartam játszani, ne felejtsd már el, aztán meg benyögtem, hogy apu meg akarja kérni a kezét!

– Szóval akkor mindketten szörnyetegek vagyunk, erre akarsz célozni? Ha elfelejtetted volna, próbálok közben nem azon rágódni, hogy az anyám valami árokparton hever holtan! 

– Én meg azon, hogy mi lehet Remusszal! 

Piton egyik kezével Draco, másikkal Harry karjára tette a kezét. 

– Egyik ügyben sem tehetünk most semmit – mondta a fejét csóválva. – Csak annyit tehetünk, hogy várunk. 

– A várakozás a legnehezebb az egészben – sóhajtotta Draco. – Tudjátok, Tom Petty.

Harry és Perselus egyszerre pillantott rá értetlenül. 

– Hogy ki?

– Mugliismeret – motyogta Draco borúsan. – A 80-as évek amerikai zenéjét vesszük. 

– Várakozás! – kapott levegőért Piton hirtelen – Ó, drága Merlin, Maurát meg otthagytam! Mennem kell, remélem még nem távozott! 

– Persze, menj csak – mondta Harry határozottan.

Piton nyelt egyet, és megszorította Harry karját, jó erősen. 

– Igen, azt kellene, csakhogy most, hogy eljött a pillanat…én, nem is tudom… 

– Nem fog elmenni, amíg meg nem kéred a kezét, azok után, amit Harry mondott. Túlságosan beléd van zúgva – tette rá Draco a másik kezét Pitonéra, amivel a karját fogta. – És ha ideges lennél, csak gondolj arra, hogy … 

– El ne kezdd megint! 

– Nem is kezdtem – mondta Draco. – Csak gondolj arra, hogy Harry egy perce apunak szólított. 

– Nem is! 

– Dehogynem.

Harry beharapta a szája szélét, ahogy visszagondolt rá. 

– Ó, tényleg. Jaj istenem! – pillantott rá Perselusra – Mármint, hogy bocs. 

– Nincs miért bocsánatot kérni – húzta magához hirtelen Piton a fiúkat egy szoros ölelésre, majd ugyanolyan hirtelene el is engedte őket. – Menjetek a dolgotokra, tanulni. 

Ezután megpördült, majd pálcájával gyorsan megkopogtatta a falra szorított ujjait, hogy bejusson a lakosztályába. Egy pillanattal később a nehéz ajtó döngve becsukódott mögötte. 

– Ma este a Marderárba jössz? – indult arra Draco. 

Harry vállat vont. 

– Mehetek oda is. És még azt akartad elhitetni velem, hogy rosszul hazudsz! Piton bevette, amit a vizsgáról mondtál! 

– Máson jár az esze – felelte Draco szárazon. – Még csak okklumenciát sem kellett használnom, hogy bevegye. De nehogy aztán túltold. Piton, mi? Az előbb még apu volt, szóval menni fog ezentúl is. 

– Hát ja, lehet. Csak ne szólj bele folyton. 

– Próbálok. 

Elérték a Mardekár ajtaját. 

– Egyből aludni megyünk? 

Harrynek jobb ötlete támadt. 

– Öö, azt hiszem előbb még átugrom a Hollóhátasokhoz, hátha Lunának van kedve sétálni egyet. 

– Takarodó után? 

– Prefektus vagyok – jelentette ki Harry önelégült mosollyal, és a kitűzőjére mutatott. 

– És utána, visszajössz a Mardekába? 

Harry nem akart erre felelni. Ezek a friss fejlemények ugyan fontosabbak voltak, de továbbra is tervben volt, hogy mindenkit kétségek közt tart, hol alszik éppen. Másképp hogyan tölthetne Lunával egy egész éjszakát, anélkül hogy reggel aztán kényelmetlen kérdésekre kelljen válaszolnia? 

– Nem tudom, vagy itt, vagy a Griffendélben. 

Draco közelebb lépett. 

– Inkább itt, oké? Hátha Perselus beszélni akar velünk később. 

– Ugyan már, biztos igent mond majd Morrighan… 

– Légyszi. 

Hát, ezt sem hallotta még sűrűn Dracótól, de sikerült visszafojtani a sóhaját. Való igaz, lehet, hogy Piton beszélni akar velük. Micsoda hitvány alak lenne már, aki ilyen helyzetben nincs ott számára.

– Rendben, akkor kihagyom a sétát – döntötte el. 

– És itt alszol? 

– Igen, és itt is alszom, tökfej. Hátha apunak szüksége van ránk.

Draco egy pillanatra elvigyorodott. 

– Azt hiszem, anyámnak szüksége lenne rám, de rohadtul semmit sem tehetek érte. 

Lehet, gondolta Harry, de azt is tudta, hogy egyvalamit ő viszont megtehet a testvérének. Eltereli a figyelmét, nem is akárhogyan. 

– Hívjuk át Hermionét a Griffendél kandallóján keresztül, hogy játsszon velünk egy parti varázsló Scrabble-t. Megnézném, ahogy megpróbálod legyőzni. Fogadjunk, hogy a nyomába sem érsz! 

Draco szeme felcsillant. 

– Hermione – mondta lassan. – Ez jó ötlet… de mi van, ha Perselus… 

– Á, Hermione megérti majd, ha családi ügy miatt hirtelen mennünk kell. De úgysem kell – Harry az ajtó felér fordult, és megadta a jelszót. – Szóval, én hívjam, vagy te? 

– Én szeretném. 

Harry felnevetett, és belépett a Mardekárba. 

  


\---------------------------------------------------

  


Másnap reggel Harry rájött, hogy tényleg a várakozás a legnehezebb. Piton nem jelentkezett, ami jelen esetben valószínűleg jó hírnek számított, de akkor is jó lett volna valami biztosat tudni arról, hogy végül is számíthatnak-e egy mostohaanyára, vagy sem.

Huh. _Mostohaanya._ Már magától a szótól is kirázta a hideg, hiszen valójában Petúnia Dursley-t juttatta az eszébe. Ködös, bizonytalan képek úsztak be Harry emlékeiből, ahogy Petúnia néni rendelt egy kis sült szalonnát, vagy lenézően fintorgott, mikor Harry, miután hat órán át gazolt a forró napon, nem végzett az egész kerttel… 

Persze röhejes, hiszen Petúnia nem is volt a mostohaanyja. Sőt, semmilyen anyja nem volt. 

Habár…. de nem szép dolog egy halottat utálni. 

Harry nem akart ezen tovább merengeni. 

– Menjünk, ugorjunk be Perselushoz reggelire – javasolta, amint látta, hogy Draco kész van a vasalóbűbájaival, amitől a köpenye makulátlanul sima lett. 

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét. 

– Hová? 

Istenem, sose fogja már befejezni ezt? 

– Jól van, na, _haza_. 

– Azért nem kell túlreagálni – dünnyögte Draco, és a mardekáros fiúk felé pillantott, akik a helyiségben nyüzsögtek. Ettől Harry csak még jobban felhúzta magát: mintha ki akarta volna kotyogni Piton házassági terveit! Mintha még nem hallott volna a diszkrécióról! Na jó, leszámítva az elmúlt estét, meg esetleg az előző napi reggelit.

Huh. Diszkréció…. mintha lett volna ezzel a témával kapcsolatban valami hosszabb beszélgetése Pitonnal, de ha megfeszült sem emlékezett a részletekre. Biztos ez is az emlékeimből hiányzó egy év során lehetett. De mivel lehetett kapcsolatban? Az újságokból meg a többiektől annyit megtudott, hogy Piton nem akarta titokban tartani az adoptálását… 

– Ha egy pillanatra is elgondolkoznál, magad is rájöhetnél, hogy pont a mai nap a lehető legalkalmatlanabb arra, hogy apánál _reggelizzünk_ – nyomta meg kissé az utolsó szót Draco. 

Harry elpirult. Basszus. Miért nem jött rá ő is, hogy mit jelent Piton hallgatása? Naná, hogy igent mondott Morrighan, aztán meg nyilván volt okuk ünneplésre. Na és hogyan is ünnepel egy friss jegyespár? 

Habár. . . súgta egy hang az agyában, azért vannak más módjai is az ünneplésnek. Meg az is lehet, hogy Morrighan nemet mondott Piton házassági ajánlatára, aki bánatában leitta magát a sárga földig. Mikor annyira elcsügged… már volt rá példa. Ebben az esetben a fiainak nem az lenne a dolga, hogy megnézzék, minden rendben van-e vele? 

– Nem – mondta Draco.

– Nem is kérdeztem semmit! 

– Hangosan nem is, de az arcodra van írva. És a válaszom: nem. 

– De mi van ha…? 

– Akkor se.

Harry sóhajtott, és belátta, hogy a testvérének lehet, hogy igaza van. 

– Hát, márpedig ha ebédre sem kerül elő, én _hazamegyek_ , hogy kiderítsem, mi van, akár velem tartasz, akár nem.

Draco karon fogta, és halkan, a fülébe súgta, miközben lementek a lépcsőn. 

– Minden rendben lesz Harry, meglátod. Még pompásabb is lehet egy ilyen új… családi felállás. 

– Na, majd meglátjuk – dünnyögte Harry.

– Most mi bajod? 

– Semmi! – Harry rákényszerítette magát, hogy az ökölbe szorított kezét ellazítsa. – Jól vagyok, tényleg. Muszáj, hát van más választásom? Pitonnak jó lesz így, és…. – mintha zihálva szedte volna a levegőt – És akármit is mondasz, tényleg jó fiú akarok lenni! 

– Felőlem! – Kivételesen tényleg úgy hangzott, hogy nincs ezzel baja Dracónak. – Mindketten szeretnénk jó fiai lenni, és különben azzal is egyetértek, amit az ebéddel kapcsolatban mondtál. 

Addigra elérték a klubhelyiséget. 

– Jól van. Most engedj el, mennem kell a Hollóhátba, mivel tegnap valaki egyszer már az utamba állt. 

– Nekem meg a Griffendélbe – vágott vissza Draco. – Kitűnő ötlet. 

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Ööö, bár nem voltak vele különösebben bunkók tegnap este, azért nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne magadhoz ültetni Hermionét a Mardekár asztalánál. 

– Szerintem Lunát sem fogják túl szívesen látni. 

– Eszembe se jutott megkérni, hogy együnk a mardekárosokkal!

Draco csak nézett rá mereven. 

– Ó – szólalt meg Harry egy pillanattal később. – Akkor te jössz oda a griffendélek közé reggelizni? Komolyan?

– Nem értem, mit vagy úgy meglepődve – mosolyodott el ravaszul Draco. – Végül is annyira nem erőszakos népség, meg hát a tesóm is közülük való. 

Bár Harry örömmel hallotta ezt, az aggodalma attól még nem csillapodott. Intett Dracónak, hogy jöjjön vele, aztán kilépett a folyosóra, és egy védőbűbájjal vette magukat körül, hogy ki ne hallgassák őket. 

– Figyelj, már az is durva volt, hogy küldtél neki kismillió virágszálat, nem kezdhetsz az étkezéseknél is mellette ülni… 

– Miért? Weasley gutaütést kap, és felrobban? 

– Nem viccelek! – csattant fel Harry, miközben nagy léptekkel bekanyarodott a folyosón, hogy látókörön kívül kerüljenek, ne lássák, hogy vitáznak. Nem akarta, hogy Piton fülébe jusson, pont ma. 

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen meggondolatlan? Hermione mugli születésű, ha elfelejtetted volna! 

– Na, mi az, most meg ilyen fontos lett neked a származás? – húzta el a száját Draco – Vagy nem? Hát akkor? Nem te javasoltad tegnap, hogy jöjjön el este a Mardekárba? 

– De akkor én is ott voltam! Mindenki azt hihette, hogy engem látogat meg, nem téged! 

– Nem vagyok számára elég jó, ez a bajod? – vicsorogta Draco. – Na, szép, a testvérednek nevezel, de egy ilyen gyöngyszemre már nem tartasz érdemesnek, mint amilyen ő! Fogadok, a fejemhez vágtad volna ezt abban a percben, ahogy megcsókoltam, ha nem vagy tiszta ideg a drágalátos vérfarkas barátod miatt… 

Na, ennyit a projekcióról.

– Jaj, fogd már be basszus! – horkant fel Harry. – Csak azért gondolod ezt rólam, mert magadban nem vagy elég biztos! Vagy talán abban, hogy Hermione miket gondol – sikerült megállnia, hogy ne tegye hozzá a végén, hogy „de úgy kell neked”. 

Draco a zsebébe süllyesztette kezét. 

– Vettem az adást. 

– Nem kell aggódnod miatta, azok után, hogy állandóan győzködött, hogy mennyire megváltoztál. Gyakorlatilag erről béget már egy ideje.

_A birkák bégetnek,_ mondta Draco valahol az emlékei mélyén. 

– Akkor mit problémázol még? – kérdezte Draco továbbra is elég fennhéjázón. 

– Csak azt, hogy ha ennyire nyilvánosan nyomulsz rá, az előbb-utóbb Voldemort fülébe jut. Véletlenül nem te állsz a várólistája élén, akiket meg akar kínozni? Mit gondolsz, mit tenne Hermionéval, ha megtudná, hogy ilyen fontos neked? 

Draco elmosolyodott, de a tekintetében megmaradt a keserűség. 

– Azt hiszed, nekem ez nem jutott eszembe? Ez az egyetlen oka annak, hogy nem mentem Rhiannonhoz százszor is! De Hermione más – csóválta meg a fejét. – Ha belegondolsz, számomra ő lenne az ideális lány. Ő már eleve a várólista élén van, saját jogon is, azzal hogy velem jár, nem ront a helyzetén. 

Harry elfehéredett. Dracónak nyilván igaza van. Hermione Harry barátja, állandóan ott állt mellette az elmúlt évek során… még a Próféciák termében is ott volt, te jó Isten! Hogy nem gondolt erre!

Erre semmi mentség, talán csak a megmentési kényszere, elvégre Hermionét is szerette volna biztonságban tudni. Na nem mintha bármit tehetett volna ennek érdekében. Ennyi év után már túlságosan összeforrt a sorsuk, nyilván Voldemort is rég tudott Hermionéról. 

De… mást még megmenthet, nemde? 

– Luna – Nyögte Harry a fal mellett lecsúszva, fejét a kezébe hajtva. – Ó basszus, basszus, basszus! Mi a fene ütött belém? Erre hamarabb kellett volna gondolni! 

– Nekem is – mondta Draco vontatottan. Lehajolt, és megragadta Harryt a karjánál fogva, és talpra húzta. – De lehet, hogy ő is olyan, mint Hermione. Nem harcolt ő is veled a halálfalók ellen ötödikben? Mintha rémlene valami pletyka a kúriából arról a nyárról. 

– Ja, köszi, ez nagy vigasz, hogy ő is várólistás – feszült meg Harry állkapcsa. – De ő nem olyan, nem hasonlít Hermionéra. Meg kell őt védenem. El kell őt… engednem. 

– Lehet hogy már hiába. Amilyen komolynak tűnik a kapcsolatotok mostanában, már a halálfalók tudhatnak róla, így hiába enged el, nem?

Nem, Harry nem így gondolta.

– Nem vagyunk olyan régen együtt. Ha szakítok vele, azt fogják hinni, hogy csak egy futó kaland volt. – Harry hirtelen sarkon fordult és ököllel a kőfalba bokszolt. – A francba! De ez nem csak egy kis futó kaland! Szerelmes vagyok bele! 

Eltartott pár másodpercig, mire a fájdalom az ujjaiból a karjába sugárzott. Viszont mikor odaért, annyira intenzív kínt okozott, hogy Harry majdnem elhányta magát. Szerencsére sikerült elfojtania az érzést, ami felkúszott a torkába. 

– Harry!

– Uh, asszem kihagyom a reggelit – nyögte mielőtt az agónia újabb hulláma elérte, ezúttal a válláig sugárzó fájdalom formájában. – Gy-gyen-gyengélkedő… 

_Készíttessem elő a kedvenc ágyát, Mr. Potter…_

Ugyan a lába nem fájt, mégis alig tudott járni, de talán csak mert kezdett beszűkülni a látása. Dracónak félig-meddig cipelnie kellett őt a gyengélkedőre vezető út egy részén, majd felsegítette az egyik ágyra, ha nem is a kedvencére. Nem mintha lett volna kedvence, nem is értette, hogy jutott ez az eszébe. 

A legkülönösebb mégis az volt az egészben, hogy öt perccel azután, hogy Madam Pomfrey meggyógyította az eltört ujjperceit, Luna megjelent az ágya mellett, lehajolt, és egy puszit nyomott az orrára.

\---------------------------------------------------

  


– Szia – mondta Harry, félig ásítva, mivel a bájitalok addigra hatni kezdtek. Kissé homályosan látott, de ettől Luna aranyszínű haja csak még ragyogóbbnak tűnt, szinte mint egy glória. – Nem számítottam rá, hogy jössz. 

– Persze, hogy nem – lehelt egy újabb puszit az orrára Luna.

– Bárcsak tévedésből a számra adnád a következőt… 

Draco elfojtott egy nevetést. 

– Bocsáss meg neki, egy pár percig még biztos elég kótyagos lesz. 

– De aztán beszélnem kell veled – tette hozzá Harry. – Valami nagyon fontos dologról. 

Legalábbis mintha lett volna valami, amire nem emlékezett pontosan, de fontos volt. 

– Igen, tudom – mondta Luna mosolyogva, amitől Harrynek melege lett. 

– Közben én – fontoskodott Pomfrey – értesíteni fogom az apádat a sérülésedről. 

– Erre semmi szükség – mondta Draco. – Hiszen már meg is gyógyult. 

Pomfrey megbotránkozva kapott levegőért – De hisz az apja a tanári kar tagja! Perselust muszáj értesítenem! 

– De nem most rögtön! – csattant fel Draco. – Most elfoglalt, egy… fontos bájitalt készít éppen, és nem lesz hálás, ha újra kell kezdenie maga miatt! 

Draco úgy érezhette, nem győzte meg Pomfrey-t. 

– Szólalj már meg, Harry, mondd meg neki, hogy nagykorú vagy, és ne üsse bele az orrát. 

Harry számára is fontosnak tűnt a dolog. 

– Nagykorú vagy, és ne üsse bele az orrát! 

– Ne így, rendesen mondd! 

Ajjaj. Akkor ezek szerint nem jól mondta. Az álmosság, ami majdnem eluralkodott rajta, kezdett csökkenni, így már világosabban tudott gondolkodni. Morrighan… Draco arra utalt, hogy Piton a menyasszonyával szeretne kettesben lenni. Harry feltámaszkodott az ágyban, és bár nem érezte az egyik kezét, mély levegőt vett. 

– Nagykorú vagyok, és nem szólhat másoknak arról, hogy mi bajom van. Szóval úgy van, ne mondja meg Perselusnak!

Pomfrey ingerülten fújtatott, majd elviharzott a szobájába.

– Kösz – mondta Draco, és lehuppant az egyik székre. 

– Menj el inkább. Luna, te viszont maradj, beszélnem kell veled, emlékszel. 

– Nem gondoltam, hogy te viszont máris emlékszel rá, de hát ezek szerint a bájitalok hatása tényleg gyorsan múlik – állt fel Draco a székről. – Később találkozunk. 

– Ebédnél, és akkor megtudjuk, amit akarunk, látod, erre is emlékszem. 

Draco tétovázott kissé, tekintete Harry meggyógyított keze és Luna közt cikázott, aki leült a székre, ahonnan Draco épp felállt. 

– Jól van, indulj már – sóhajtotta Harry, látva a Draco arcáról leolvasható érzéseket. – Nem csinálok újra ilyen, minden oké. 

– Ha te mondod – dünnyögte Draco. – Akkor ebédnél találkozunk. 

Harry végre egyedül maradt Lunával, feltámaszkodott az ágyban, és azon töprengett, hogy az ördögbe vágjon bele a mondandójába. Akkor jutott eszébe, hogy nem ártana egy magánszféra-bűbáj, méghozzá az erősebbik fajtából. Szerencsére a pálcája az ágy melletti asztalkán volt. Miután létrehozta, megszólalt. 

– Ööö… 

Luna is felemelte a pálcáját és valamit pörgetett vele, amit Harry ugyan nem ismert fel, de a hatása összetéveszthetetlen volt. Kellemesen nedves simogatást érzett az ajkán pár pillanatra, aztán az érzés kezdett halványodni. 

Luna karácsonyi ajándéka után már tudta persze, hogy a lány képes csókküldő varázslatra. 

– Látod, és nem is az orrodra adtam – incselkedett vele Luna, és megint készült emelni a pálcáját. 

– Ne! – kiáltott fel Harry. – A múltkori is órákig rúzsnyomott hagyott rajtam… 

– Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen nyuszi. Most nem vagyok olyan színes, nem látod? 

Harry megkönnyebbült, és nem csak amiatt, mert nem akart cikis helyzetbe kerülni, hanem mert senki nem hinné el, hogy szakítottak, ha látszana rajta ez a sok csóknyom. Megint rátört a bánat, de mit volt mit tenni, végig kell vinnie a tervét. Inkább örökre lemond Lunáról, minthogy megkínozzák a lányt csak azért, mert beleszeretett.

– Beszélnem kell veled – mondta, de úgy, mintha minden szó az akarata ellenére jönne belőle. 

– Tudom. 

Naná, hiszen ezt már Draco előtt is mondta.

– Luna, én… én… 

– Nagyon szeretsz, tudom – húzta közelebb a székét az ágyhoz, és megfogta Harry ép bal kezét, majd gyengéden egymásba fonta az ujjaikat. 

Puha bőrének érintése nem segített Harrynek, hogy az elhatározását végigvigye. De amit mondott, az még ennél is rosszabb volt, mert Harry tudta, hogy még a tervezettnél is jobban meg kell bántania a lányt. 

– Nem, hát éppen ez az, nem érted? Én nem… én nem is szeretlek, arra jöttem rá. 

Rémes volt. A szeme fájt, mintha bedagadt volna, vagy mintha pillanatokon belül sírni akarna. Ez nem igazság! Miért kell neki mindenkit elveszítenie? Lehet, hogy Remus sem ébred fel soha többé! De ha most nem engedi el a lányt, akkor lehet, hogy őt is örökre elveszíti, és az aztán már tényleg az ő hibája lesz, ezzel a tudattal pedig nem fog tudni együtt élni, az biztos. 

Tehát ez az egy megoldás marad, még akkor is, ha legszívesebben újra és újra beleöklözne a falba, ahelyett, hogy ilyeneket mond a lánynak. 

– Ne butáskodj már, de még mennyire, hogy szeretsz engem… 

Luna máskor olyan szeretnivaló bolondossága most inkább zavarta Harryt, de muszáj volt vele megértetnie, amit akart, így rákontrázott. 

– Nem is! Legtöbbször ki nem állhatlak! 

– Szerintem meg igen.

Basszus. Mit akar, bizonyítékot? 

– Nem igaz, a hajad is… a hajad – most mit is akar mondani? Hogy túl hosszú és aranyszínű, és a szeme meg túl csillogó? Olyan dolgokat nem kifogásolhat, aminek nincs értelme. Nem mintha Luna annyira értelmes lenne általában… – Nem olyan vagy, mint mások! 

A lány megszorította a kezét.

– És pont ezt – mondta halkan, majd egy csókot lehelt a szájára – szereted bennem legjobban. 

Harry mohón visszacsókolta, és azzal a lendülettel el is felejtett mindent, kivéve azt, hogy ez lesz az utolsó csókjuk. Addigra biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon durván meg kell bántania a lányt, hogy higgyen neki. Ki kell majd tépnie a szívét, és hagyni, hogy ott vérezzen el magányosan a gyengélkedő padlóján. Sosem fogja neki ezt megbocsátani, de nem volt mit tenni! 

Elszakította magát Luna ajkaitól, és azt kiabálta: 

– Figyelj már ide! 

– Nem, te figyelj ide – mondta Luna tökéletes derült nyugalommal. – Nem kell ezt tenned, Harry.

Bárcsak ne kéne!

– De én _nem szeretlek_ – ordította Harry elkeseredetten, hogy ennek véget vessen. 

– De igen. Bár jobb lett volna, ha emiatt nem kellett volna összezúznod a kezed, mikor arra gondoltál, mennyire meg kell majd bántanod. Elképzelhető, hogy tudnál picit kevésbé szeretni? 

Ezt vezette elő, mint egy teljesen ésszerű javaslatot. Harry legszívesebben magához ölelte volna jó szorosan, és soha többé el nem eresztette volna, és azt mondta volna, hogy soha de soha nem tudná kevésbé szeretni a lányt. 

Aztán a lány mondandójának a többi részét is felfogta. 

– Várj, ez nem csak egy találgatás volt? Honnét tudod, hogy a falba öklöztem a kezemmel? 

Egy újabb csókot kapott, de ezúttal a kezére. 

– A csincsellérektől, te butus! 

– Akik utánam _kémkednek_? Állandóan? – Harry ezen enyhén szólva is ledöbbent.

Luna csilingelve felkacagott.

– Nem, de ők az én kis különleges barátaim, tudod. Gondolod, hogy becsukják a fülüket, mikor ennyire fájdalmas hangon nyögöd a ki a nevemet? 

Oh. 

– Szóval akkor tudod. 

– Igen, Harry Potter, szakítanod kell velem – pillantott rá helytelenítően Luna. – Ezt színjáték helyett akár meg is mondhattad volna. – Félrebiccentett fejjel nézett Harryre. – Nem játszod túl jól ezt a szerepet. 

– De hát hogyan mondhattam volna meg? – tiltakozott Harry. – Azt gondolhattad volna, hogy még van remény a folytatásra és elkezdtél volna… ööö… megint uborkákat hozni! 

– De hát tényleg van is remény, hiszen ha ennyire szeretsz engem… – Mondta türelmesen, mintha Harry gyogyós lenne. – Nem is lehetne másképp, Harry, hiszen én is szeretlek! 

Harry úgy érezte, mintha a tüdejéből az utolsó csepp levegőt is kiszippantották volna. Luna is szereti? Luna is szereti! 

– Gyere ide – mondta fojtott hangon, és a karjánál fogva félig magára húzta a lányt. Óráknak tűnő ideig csókolóztak, és akkor is csak azért hagyták abba, mert már tényleg kifogytak a levegőből. De persze ezer csók sem fogja ezt a problémát megoldani. 

– Akkor is szakítanunk kell – mondta Harry, mikor végre képes volt Luna szájától elszakadni. – A csincsellérek mindent elmondtak neked, azt is, hogy miért muszáj? 

A lány bólintott, tekintetét szomorúság homályosította el. 

Harry bánatosan nagyot nyelt, és még szorosabban ölelte a lányt, aztán úgy helyezkedett, hogy Luna feje az ő vállán feküdjön. 

– És... tudod, ennek valódinak kell tűnnie. Túlságosan is nyilvánvalóvá tettem mindenki előtt, hogy mennyire fontos vagy nekem. Most viszont el kell velük hitetni, hogy ennek vége. Nem kockáztathatunk azzal, hogy ugyan a nagyteremben nem veszünk egymásról tudomást, de belopózunk sötét sarkokba…. Sajnálom, de tényleg, igazából szakítanunk kell. 

_Egyelőre,_ tette hozzá majdnem, de erőt vett magán. Nem gondolkozhat így, ebből nincs visszatáncolás. Ha igazán szereti Lunát, meg kell ezt érte tennie, hogy a lány biztonságban legyen.

– Érted ugye, miért fontos, hogy igazi legyen a szakítás? 

Ahogy a lány bólintott, az álla Harry ingzsebét dörzsölte. 

– Mert annyira rosszul színészkedsz. 

Ez persze nem volt igaz, de nem segített volna, ha Harry kijavítja. 

– Szóval akkor, hogyan csináljuk? – kérdezte inkább. – Csapjunk egy nagy veszekedést a nagyteremben? Azt talán meg tudom tenni, majd úgy teszek, mintha te lennél Zabini, mikor mindenféle rondaságokat vágok a fejedhez… 

– Jaj, ne – dünnyögte Luna, és felült Harry mellé, karcsú testével az ágy szélére kuporodott. – Hát nem érted? Egy drámai nagyjelenetből csak az derülne ki, hogy milyen fontos voltam neked. Sokkal jobb, ha egyszerűen csak elveszíted irántam az érdeklődést. 

Igaza van, gondolta Harry. Ha úgy tesz, mintha Luna csak egy kis futó kaland lett volna, akit el lehet dobni, és épp olyan könnyen el lehet felejteni is… 

– De azért ne vegyél teljesen semmibe – tette hozzá a lány édes mosollyal. – Mert a maga módján az is túl drámai lenne. 

– Csak bánjak veled úgy, mintha nem jelentenél nekem sokat – nyögte Harry. Hát ez nem lesz könnyű. 

– És ugyanígy teszek én is. Aztán pár hét múlva… – Vont vállat Luna – ügyet se vet ránk senki. 

– Bassz...

– Nem, azt sem szabad – mondta Luna. – Akkor végképp nem hinnék el… 

Ha kevésbé lett volna súlyos a helyzet, Harry nyilván nevetni is tudott volna ezen.

– Igen, tudom. Mindenesetre jó, hogy a csincsellérek elmondták neked, mit terveztem. Legalább így nem kellett téged megbántanom a szakítással. 

Luna rámeredt. 

– Csincsellérek ide, vagy oda, akkor sem hittem volna el, hogy nem szeretsz, Harry. 

– Biztos?

– Biztos – adott még egy utolsó puszit az orrára, aztán visszaült az ágyról a székre, mint aki tudja, hogy most már ezt sem szabad. – Tudom, hogy mi igaz, és mi nem. 

Harry elnevette magát, és a narglikra, a szapirtyókra és a bolzalgó badalvérekre gondolt. De nem volt boldog a nevetése. Szeretet volt benne, de egyben a búcsúzás is. 

Luna nyilván megértette. Felállt a székről, és egy utolsó kedves pillantás után megfordult, és távozott a szobából.

  
**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

  


  



	45. Chapter 45

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: GuessLess**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Negyvenötödik fejezet: 

_Egy tébolyult teaparti_

\-----------------------------------------------------

  


Végül is aznap Harry az első órát kihagyta, de a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését nem úszta meg. Pedig jobb lett volna, ha nem kell Morrighannel találkoznia, ám - pechjére - ennek a félévnek az órarendje ilyen volt.

De a nő legalább még nem jött be a terembe, amikor Harry odaért. Harry Draco mellé támaszkodott a falnak és igyekezett nem túl mogorván nézni, egyrészt nem akarta, hogy bárki is észrevegye, hogy ki van borulva Luna miatt, mert előbb-utóbb úgyis fel fog tűnni másoknak is, hogy nem lóg vele annyit, másrészt azt sem akarta, hogy Morrighan azt higgye, hogy ennyire utálja még a gondolatát is annak, hogy lesz egy mostohaanyja.

 _Oppá._ Még magától a szótól is felfordult a gyomra.

Draco közelebb húzódott, hogy válluk majdnem összeért, és halkan kérdezte:

– Minden oké?

– Igen.

– Úgy értem…

– Igen, megtettem, amiről beszéltünk.

Draco alig észrevehetően bólintott.

– Inkább hozzám fordulj, ha úgy érzed, nem bírod, én tudom milyen rossz.

Pedig nem tudhatta. Azt igen, milyen az, amikor hiányzik, akit szeret, de azt, hogy milyen rossz lehet szakítani élete nagy szelemével, azt semmiképp.

– Oké, felfogtam – mondta Harry hűvösen. Aztán rájött, hogy nem így kéne, ennél azért lazábbnak kellene lennie. Könnyedebbnek. Szinte _boldognak_ , basszus. 

Végül mégiscsak megkönnyebbülés volt, mikor Morrighan az irodájából belépett a terembe, bőrruhás karján egy hollóval, és bejelentette, hogy a mai napon arról tanulnak, miképpen tarthatják távol maguktól a szellemidézőket.

  


\---------------------------------------------------

  


Mire véget ért az óra, Harry olyan ziláltnak érezte magát, mint egy vattacukor a szélviharban. Majd szétvetette a belső feszültség. Hangulata összevissza ingadozott, hol veszettül igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy csak évek múlva fogja Lunát újra megcsókolni, és legszívesebben üvöltött volna dühében, hol arra vágyott, hogy újra és újra beleöklözzön egy kőfalba.

A legrosszabb az egészben az volt, hogy ebből semmit sem mutathatott ki, bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy mennyire sikerül lepleznie a benne dúló érzelmi vihart. Lehet, hogy Lunának nagyon igaza van abban, hogy tényleg rosszul színészkedik.

_Luna, édes, drága Luna . . ._

Végre Morrighan elengedte őket, és Harry elkezdte összeszedni a holmiját.

– Jöttök ebédelni? – kérdezte Hermione Draco mellé érve.

Draco távolabb lépett tőle.

– Nagyon szívesen mennénk, de Harryvel már más programra ígérkeztünk el.

 _Elígérkezni!_ Mennyire szeretett volna mindent odaígérni Lunának. Ehelyett mindent meg kell tennie azért, hogy ne tegye tönkre a lány életét önző nyavalygásával.

– Ó, tényleg? – húzta fel Hermione a szemöldökét. Nyilván most is szerette volna tudni, mi a helyzet. Harry tudta, hogy rosszul reagál, de nem érdekelte:

– Igen, és ez most fontos – vakkantotta oda – szóval, ha megbocsátasz, mi most…

Hermione csak nézett, nyilván sokkolta Harry reakciója.

– Oké, akkor megyek egyedül ebédelni.

– Igen, ez ebédidőben rohadtul jó ötlet… – de ezt már nem tudta tovább mondani, mivel Draco megpöccintette a pálcájával és egy nyugtató bűbájt küldött rá, ami csiklandozva szivárgott át a fejbőre pórusain keresztül. Harry legszívesebben tiltakozott volna Draco beavatkozása miatt, de a következő pillanatban már túl higgadtnak érezte magát, hogy ezt szóvá tegye.

– Később találkozunk – mondta Hermionénak.

A lány fürkészve nézte, de aztán vállat vont.

– Rendben, ha később, akkor később. Szia Draco!

Draco válasz helyett csak biccentett, és a lány távozása után a tárgyra tért.

– Nos, akkor apu… nincs nálad a térkép véletlenül? Nem tudom, hogy mi lehet a terve, a nagyterembe jön enni, vagy menjünk haza?

– Nincs nálam mindig – morogta Harry ingerülten. Bár jobb lenne, ha magánál hordaná gondolta, mert nézhetné Lunát és szerethetné legalább a távolból…

– Kár.

Egy felmosórongy suhant el mellettük, amit Morrighan követett a pálcáját lengetve. Harry alig állta meg, hogy el ne mosolyodjon gúnyosan. Ebbe meg mi ütött? Háztartási bűbájokat gyakorol, most hogy férjhez megy?

Morrighan megállt, mikor melléjük ért és rájuk villantotta ragyogó mosolyát. Harry ebből végre megtudta, hogy mi a helyzet. Az órán a nő annyira hivatalos volt, hogy Harry már azon tűnődött, hogy nemet mondott-e, vagy Pitonnak végül inába szállt-e a bátorsága, de most ebből világossá vált, hogy Morrighan el van ragadtatva attól, hogy eljegyezték.

– Perselus és én szeretnénk titeket meghívni ebédre, a lakosztályába – mondta nagy, csillogó szemekkel. – Lemehetünk hopp-porral is az én irodámból.

Harry legszívesebben belerúgott volna, olyan lazán javasolta ezt, bár tudta, hogy indokolatlanul érez így. Miért is ne lehetne menyasszonyként bejárása Pitonhoz akár a kandallót védő bűbájokon át is? Főleg, ha nyilván hetek óta bejárása van Pitonhoz ezen a módon.

– Remek – mondta Draco. – Köszönjük szépen a meghívást.

– Igen, remek – ismételte Harry is, és igyekezett Draco mesterkélt hanglejtésével felvenni a versenyt. Inkább az, mint hogy modortalannak tűnjön.

Na de legalább Pitonnak végre eszébe jutott, hogy a nagy hírt megossza a fiaival is. Már ez is valami, gondolta Harry.

  


\---------------------------------------------------

  


– Jó egészséget, hosszú életet! – emelte meg Draco karcsú pezsgőspoharát, majd koccintott Maurával. – Örvendek, hogy családtagként üdvözölhetlek.

– Köszönöm, Draco – felelte Morrighan kedvesen. – Nagylelkű vagy, azok után, amilyen rémesen kezdtük az évet, te meg én.

Harry beharapta a száját, nehogy vicsorogni kezdjen. Bár ő maga nem emlékezett rá, Ron szerint Morrighan volt az, aki az egészet kezdte! És persze Draco szerint is. Többször is ribancnak nevezte, miközben tanultak, és most így üdvözli a családjukban?

A gond csak az volt, hogy Harrynek is ezt kellett tennie.

Ő is felemelte a poharát. Draco köszöntője sajnos nem tűnt rituálénak, mert akkor csak utánoznia kellett volna azt.

– Hosszú, boldog házas éveket! – szólalt meg Harry. – Perselus megérdemli. És… ööö… maga is.

Még az ő fülének is elég bénán hangzott, de remélte, nem volt az nekik annyira. Morrighan ragyogó arccal nézte Perselust, akinek szintén fülig ért a szája. Elég bizarr látvány volt. _Csing-ling_ , koccintott Piton és Morrighan is egymással.

Aztán jött maga az ebéd.

– Úgy vélem itt az ideje, hogy együnk valamit – jelentette be Piton, és oldalt pillantott a fiaira. – Még a végén túlságosan a fejetekbe száll az alkohol, aztán hogy mentek így a délutáni óráitokra.

– Ja, csodálkoztam is, hogy alkohollal kínálsz egy iskolai nap közepén – mondta Harry megkönnyebbülten, most hogy a köszöntéseken túl voltak végre.

– Ó, de hát ez egy különleges alkalom… Nos… – három nagy lépéssel a kandallónál termett, és „fogukra való” menüt rendelt. Egy pillanat sem telt el, máris négy, ételekkel megrakott porcelántányér jelent meg az asztalon. A tányérokkal együtt érkezett egy vödör jégbe hűtött pezsgő is, továbbá három vázányi gyönyörű piros krizantém, és színaranynak tűnő evőeszközök.

Draco majdnem felnevetett.

– Fogamra való, naná. Biztos, hogy nekünk szóltál róla először, Perselus? A manók eléggé beavatottnak tűnnek.

– Talán nem tűnt még fel, hogy ők varázslények? – viccelődött Piton.

– Dehogynem, de úgy értem…. – Draco kivett egy krizantémot a vázából és az ujjai közt forgatva vizsgálgatta minden szögből. – De még mennyire, hogy azok.

Harry legnagyobb döbbenetére Morrighan kissé elpirult, még kuncogott is, de aztán összeszedte magát, és Piton könyvespolca felé intett.

– Gondolom láttad az eljegyzési követ.

Harry nem látta, de most észrevette, hogy tényleg nem úgy nézett ki, mint eddig. Skarlátvörös lángok csillogtak rajta, úgy tűnt, mintha annyira forró lenne, hogy mindjárt elolvad. Csillogott, egy fenét! Az a cucc gyakorlatilag ragyogva izzott.

– Bíborvörös, ahogy megjósoltam – fontoskodott önelégülten Draco. – Ez jót jelent.

Morrighan ezúttan szívből felkacagott.

– A fiaid javíthatatlanok, ugye?

– Úgy érted, ideje lenne őket megzabolázni – felelte Piton.

– Hé, én meg se szólaltam – tiltakozott Harry. – Azt se tudom, miért olyan nagy szám ez.

Piton komoran fordult Dracóhoz.

– Nos, Draco, nem akarod _elmondani_ neki?

Draco összeszorított szájjal nézett, és láthatóan azon igyekezett, hogy ne nevessen.

– Jobban belegondolva, azt hiszem nem. És te?

Szinte rögtön újra szorosra zárta a száját.

– Maura, szerinted ünneprontó lenne, ha csak úgy megfojtanám…?

– Hát, eléggé – mondta Morrighan a fejét csóválva az idétlenkedésük miatt. – A vörös a szenvedély színe, Harry. A szenvedélyes szerelemé.

– Ó! – mondta Harry, és az agya akadozott. Persze tudta, hogy eddig is volt már köztük ez-az, de fogalma sem volt róla, mit kellene erre felelnie.

– Ó, nézzétek csak, megérkezett az étel! – csicseregte Draco, és úgy ült le, hogy az asztal Piton és őközötte legyen. Aztán egyenesen ránézett. – Ne haragudj a vidámságomért, csak örülök nektek. És olyan jó, hogy végre valami jó is történik, nem igaz?

– De, igaz – mondta Piton, és kihúzta Morrighan székét, mielőtt ő maga is helyet foglalt volna. Intett, hogy Harry is csatlakozzon hozzájuk, aztán háromszor megkoppintotta az asztalt, mire a tányérok lebegve a helyükre kerültek, mindenki elé az, amire vágyott.

Harrynek két sajtburger jutott, továbbá három szelet rántott tőkehal, köretnek egy kis pásztorpite, egy kis csészében zöld színű mártás, és öt retek alakú omlós sütemény. A desszerttányér láttán összeugrott a gyomra. Na igen, a manók nyilván tudják, mire fáj a foga!

Hogy zavarát leplezze, lapátolni kezdte magába az ételt, és azt motyogta:

– Éhen halok – és mikor erre Draco gőgösen rápillantott, még hozzátette: – Tudod, nem reggeliztem.

Ajjaj. Későn jött rá, hogy hiba volt ezt megemlíteni.

– Egyszer már beszéltünk erről – mondta Piton szigorúan. – Az, hogy megtagadod magadtól az ételt, ha ideges vagy valami miatt, a lehető legegészségtelenebb módja annak, hogy kezelj egy lelki megrázkódtatást.

– Nem is így volt – felelte Harry két falat közt. – Nem akartam kihagyni a reggelit. Csak úgy kimaradt.

– Mert?

Harry igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy még mindig bosszús volt Piton hangja.

– A gyengélkedőre kellett mennem, hogy öööö… – Jobb lett volna előre kitalálni, hogy mit mondjon, mert elég ciki volt bevallani. – Öö, nos, mert a kezemet rendbe kellett hozni. Ennyi.

Ha tudta volna, hogy Piton hogy érti ezt, inkább kitalált volna valami mást.

– Azt mondtad, nyugodt lehetek – mondta Piton lassan, miközben alaposan szemügyre vette Harry mindkét karját. – Félreérthetetlen ígéretet tettél arra, hogy hozzám jössz, ha megint késztetést éreznél rá, hogy szurkáld magadat.

Piton hirtelen előrehajolt, és megragadta Harry mindkét csuklóját.

– Bolond gyerek! Hát tényleg nem érted? Ha szükséged van rám, akkor fordulj hozzám! Akkor is, ha épp abban a pillanatban van az eljegyzésem!

Draco megköszörülte a torkát.

– Ó, ööö, Morrighan professzor. . . nem úgy érti, hogy Ön nem számít, csak az van, hogy Harry…

– Tudok a magam nevében beszélni – csattant fel Piton.

– Én megértem – dünnyögte Morrighan. – Mikor Perselus szeret valakit, azt nagyon intenzíven éli meg, teljes szívéből.

Harry megremegett, és nem csak azért, mert Piton keze is reszketett, ahogy tartotta a csuklóját. Tudta, hogy Piton szereti őt, és hogy ez a valóság, de azt nem tudta, hogy ez pontosan mit is jelent…

– Nem jól érted, és eszembe se jutott, hogy erre azt fogod gondolni, hogy szurkáltam magam – rázta meg kissé a kezét Harry, hogy az apja elengedje. – Sajnálom. Azzal hozzád fordulnék. És hozzád is fogok fordulni. Ha egyáltalán úgy lenne.

Piton visszadőlt a széken, de a tekintete sötét maradt.

– Akkor mi volt ez a sérülés?

Te jó ég, Harry nem akart erről beszélni, főleg nem Morrighan előtt. De Piton már úgyis szóba hozta a tűket, ami még inkább magánügy volt. Azt viszont az egész suli látta, hogy jár Lunával.

– Beleöklöztem a falba a Mardekár melletti folyosón. Ennyi, oké?

– Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy erre majd azt fogom válaszolni, hogy oké?! – fújt egyet Piton, és közben hosszú orrát dörgölte. – Az eljegyzésünk zavart meg ennyire?

– Á, dehogy!

Piton megint hátradőlt.

– Akkor aggódsz a következő Griffendéles meccs miatt?

Harry rábámult.

– Tudod jól, hogy már nincs bajom a repüléssel, a meccs miatt egyáltalán nem izgulok – Mély levegőt vett, mivel tudta, hogy ezen túl kell esnie. – Na, jó. Az van, hogy szakítottam Lunával.

– Ó.

– Igen, ó. De most kurvára nem akartam erről beszélni, hogy ezzel elrontsam ezt a különleges napot – tette hozzá Harry, és tényleg nem akart Morrighan előtt magyarázkodni.

– Hogy beszélsz? – dorgálta meg Piton, de csak tessék-lássék, úgy félgőzzel.

– Bocs, azt hittem, itthon úgy beszélek, ahogy akarok! – Harry hirtelen kezébe temette az arcát. – Ó, te jó ég, bocsánat, tényleg. Így is, úgy is elrontom a napotokat.

– Dehogy rontod el – mondta halkan Morrighan. – Őszintén szólva meghat, hogy ennyire szabadon mered engedni az érzéseidet a jelenlétemben, Harry. És pontosan tudom, milyen kegyetlenül tud fájni egy szerelmi bánat.

– Persze, hogy itthon vagy, bolond gyerek – tette hozzá Piton csillogó fekete szemmel. Harry azt is sejtette, hogy miért csillog úgy a szeme: valószínűleg az együttérzés miatt. – De mégiscsak, létezik valami, amit úgy hívnak…

– Tapintat – fejezte be a mondatot Harry. – Emlékszem. Mármint úgy kábé. Néha határozottan olyan érzésem van, hogy erről már beszéltünk…?

Piton biccentett.

Draco úgy érezhette, hogy ideje kissé oldani a hangulatot.

– A legtöbb ételt felismerem, és értem is – mondta, majd letette a kanalat, amivel valami hideg leves-szerű dolgot piszkálgatott. – De ez a desszert itt előtted, ez mi? Mentás sodó?

Harry hálás volt a terelés miatt, ezért belekóstolt, majd elhúzta a száját. Nem volt édes egyáltalán, annyira furcsa íze volt, hogy először nem is tudta hová tenni. Aztán beugrott. A francba! Miért kell a manóknak mindenről tudni?

– Uborka – Harry mellkasa belesajdult, és odabent valami facsarodni kezdett. – Én nem is… elnézést, bocsássatok meg!

Olyan lendülettel pattant fel, hogy a széke majdnem felborult, berohant a szobájába, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, és a könnyei azonnal csorogni kezdtek.

  


\-----------------------------------------------

  


Mikor Harry fél órával később előkeveredett, már se Draco, se Morrighan nem voltak ott. Piton a fejét hátrahajtva csukott szemmel ült a kanapén.

Mikor Harry megköszörülte a torkát, ránézett.

– Bocs – szólalt meg Harry, és komplett idiótának érezte magát, hogy már megint ezt kell mondania. – Nem vagyok ám teljesen dilis.

Piton halványan rámosolygott.

– A testvéred már elmagyarázta ezt az uborka dolgot.

Harry bizonytalanul biccentett, és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon Draco tényleg csak ennyit mondott-e. Tudhatta volna, hogy Pitonnál ez nagyjából mindegy is volt.

– Említetted, hogy szakítottál a kis _barátnőddel_ – jegyezte meg Piton óvatosan. – Ugyanakkor a desszerttel kapcsolatos reakciódat látva az ember azt gondolná, hogy ezt nem szívesen tetted.

– Hát enyhén szólva…

– Vagy esetleg nem fejezted ki magad elég pontosan, és ő volt az, aki…

– Hagyjuk.

Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére Piton elhallgatott. Talán pont emiatt érezte úgy, hogy mégiscsak szeretné megmagyarázni.

Harry sóhajtott egy nagyot, nem tudta, hogy fogjon bele, meg hogy lehet az, hogy Dracóval mennyivel egyszerűbb az ilyesmit megbeszélni.

– Ööö, szóval, igen, én magam szakítottam vele. Azért, mert nem lenne biztonságban, ha közel maradna hozzám. Ezért kellett befejeznünk. Így aztán befejeztem.

Piton odébb húzódott a kanapén, és intett Harrynek, hogy üljön mellé.

– Gondolom erre utaltál hónapokkal ezelőtt is, mikor azt mondtad, hogy neked nem lehet senkid.

Harry megigazgatta a kanapé párnáját, de az sem segített, még mindig olyan érzés volt, mintha egy kősziklának dőlne neki, nehéz volt erről beszélni valakivel, akiről tudta ugyan, hogy az apja, csak épp az emlékei hiányoztak erről.

– Ja, biztos erre gondoltam. De miért, mit hittél, miről beszélek?

Piton kissé elpirult.

– Emlékszel, hogy amikor a karácsonyi bálra készültünk, és bevallottam, hogy addig abban a hitben voltam, hogy a saját nemedhez vonzódsz? 

Harry felhorkant.

– Ez volt az oka? Mert azt mondtam, hogy nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy szerelmes legyek?

– És én félreértettem.

Harrynek kellett egy pillanat, hogy értse.

– Hát ez marha jó. Nemcsak azt hitted, hogy homokos vagyok, hanem még bigott is!

– Azt hittem, hogy a mugli kultúrában, ahol felnőttél, nem tolerálják az efféle hajlamot.

Harry látott ebben némi igazságot, így nem rugózott tovább rajta.

– Hát, most már akkor érted, hogy csak meg akarom védeni azokat, akiket szeretek. Lunával is ugyanúgy. Nem akarom a te _szerelmedet_ is tönkretenni, félre ne érts, de egyébként te nem gondolsz erre? Tuti, hogy Voldemort örömmel rátenné a csontos kezét bárkire, akit te szeretsz!

Piton hosszasan nézett rá, de aztán végül válaszolt.

– Maura tökéletesen képes megvédeni magát, pont ezért van ebben a pozícióban is itt az iskolában. És szíve joga eldönteni, hogy hagyja-e, hogy egy elmebeteg őrült tönkretegye az életét. Ráadásul azt hiszem, bennem nincs meg a megmentési kényszer sem, veled ellentétben.

– De nyilván megmentenéd őt, ha bármi történne!

Piton megpaskolta Harry kezét, amivel épp a párnát nyomorgatta.

– Persze, csak nem úgy, mint te. Én egy mardekárosabb megoldást preferálnék, habár nem bánom, hogy a te megmentési kényszered kezd újra felbukkanni.

– Azt hittem, ellenzed – gúnyolódott Harry. – Vagy legalábbis nem örülsz neki annyira.

– Nem kimondottan, de úgy vélem, hogy ez azt is előre jelezheti, hogy visszatérnek az emlékeid, ami csak jó. – Piton megállt egy pillanatra, de Harry nem szólalt meg. – Nos, ha úgy érzed, hogy sikerült magad összeszedni, akkor javaslom, hogy menj a tanterembe, mert már elkezdődött az órád.

Harry felállt, Piton pedig elővett a zsebéből egy pergament.

– Ezt pedig vidd magaddal, nehogy pontot vonjanak le a Mardekártól a késés miatt.

Harry lepillantott az igazolásra, vállat vont, de akkor is úgy érezte, hogy ki kell mondania a nyilvánvalót.

– Tudod, ugye, hogy a griffendéles pontjaim is számítanak. Sőt, ha őszinte akarok lenni, talán még fontosabbak lettek.

– Nem lepődtem meg túlzottan.

– Akkor jó.

Ha Piton tud nagylelkű lenni, akkor, gondolta Harry, ő sem maradhat le. 

– Bár Maura nagyon kedves volt, én tényleg elszúrtam a nagy bejelentésedet. Mi lenne, ha meghívnád újra ma vacsorára, és újra megpróbálnánk?

– Maura ma este utazik, értesítenie kell a fejleményekről a szüleit.

Huh. Harry erre még csak nem is gondolt. Persze az, hogy a szüleinek beszámoljon bármiről sosem volt számára természetes, nyilván. Az is lehet, hogy eszébe se jutott, hogy a nőnek szülei vannak valahol.

– De ha már a bejelentésekről beszélünk – tette hozzá Piton – meg kell kérjelek rá, hogy ne szólj senkinek. Maurával addig nem beszélünk róla senkinek, amíg nem tudja a családját értesíteni.

Harry amúgy sem akarta senkinek elmondani. Bólintott, és némán kilépett a férfi lakosztályából.

  


\---------------------------------------------------

  


A következő napok gyötrelmesek voltak Harry számára. Órákra kellett járnia, ennie kellett, ott voltak a DS gyűlések és a kviddics edzések, mindeközben úgy kellett tennie, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben volna, holott a szíve majd megszakadt Lunáért. A lány legalább általában nem volt ott Harry óráin, csak néha ugrott be derűs mosollyal az arcán, leült valamelyik szabad asztalhoz, és csak úgy csatlakozott a tanuláshoz.

Harry morcosan nézett, de csak egy rövid ideig. Régen pont ezt tanuláshoz való nyitott hozzáállást szerette Lunában, mivel pont emiatt láthatta őt annyiszor, most meg olyan, mintha kínozni akarná! Miért nem hagyja őt békén? Hát nem látja, mekkora fájdalmat okoz ezzel?

Valószínűleg nem látja, vonta le Harry rosszkedvűen a következtetést. Lehet, hogy fogalma sincs róla, mivel úgy tűnt, hogy őt egyáltalán nem bántja, hogy nem veszi ezt észre, amikor találkozik Harryvel. Vidáman integetve libbent be a terembe, hogy „Szia Justin! Szia Harry! Szia Ernie!” ...mintha még mindig a legjobb barátok lennének mindannyian.

Valójában pont úgy viselkedett Harryvel, ahogy ötödikben, mintha a csókolózásaik semmit sem jelentettek volna neki! Világos volt, hogy ő jóval könnyebben el tudta felejteni Harryt, mint fordítva.

Harry már-már ott tartott, hogy a lány elé áll, és magyarázatot követel tőle, de persze ezt nem tehette. Úgy kellett tennie, mintha semmi közük nem lenne egymáshoz.

Még akkor is, ha a szíve egyre apróbb darabokra tört, akárhányszor csak meghallotta a lány csilingelő hangját.

Vasárnap legalább nem kellett amiatt aggódnia, hogy összefutnak, mikor Pitonhoz ment bájitaltan korrepetálásra.

– Rosszkedvűnek tűnsz – jegyezte meg Piton, miközben azt nézte, ahogy Harry finom porrá őrli a fátyolkákat.

Mi az hogy! Ez az állandó színlelés megőrjítette, de idelent legalább kissé szabadjára engedhette a valós érzéseit. Nem mintha _beszélni_ akart volna róluk.

– Van valami hír Morrighan szüleiről?

– Még nem sikerült elérni őket, a Minisztérium igazságszolgáltatási rendszerének a sajátosságai miatt.

Mint kiderült, Morrighan szülei megtámadtak egy végrendeletet. A varázslóvilágban ez a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon történik, mivel a holtak világát is érinti. Csak az volt a bökkenő, hogy aki ezzel a céllal ment a Főosztályra, nem kaphatott üzenetet az élők földjéről, amíg a vitatott vagyon rendezése meg nem történt. Morrighan még annyit sem üzenhetett a szüleinek, hogy találkozni szeretne velük.

Ami nyilván azt is jelentette, hogy Harrynek és Draconak továbbra is szigorúan tilos volt bárkinek is említeni, hogy az apjuk vőlegény lett. Harrynek eleinte ezzel nem volt baja, de ahogy teltek-múltak a napok, egyre inkább együtt tudott érezni Pitonnal. Ha úgy vesszük, nem sokban különbözött a helyzetük. Pitonnak is színlelnie kellett.

– Köszönöm az érdeklődést – tette hozzá Piton, majd kezét Harryére tette, és megmutatta neki, hogy zúzza össze hatékonyabban a törővel a mozsár tartalmát.

– Nem vagy még türelmetlen? – kérdezte Harry. – Már több, mint egy hete volt. Igazán számíthattak volna rá a szülei, amikor lementek, hogy közben valami fontos esemény történhet. Lehet, hogy nem kéne tovább várnotok. Egyszerűen csak jelentsétek be nélkülük.

– Ki van zárva.

Érdekes volt ez a határozott hangsúly.

– Biztos, hogy csak az utasításokat követed? Mi van, ha a lelked mélyén te nem akarod, hogy mások ezt megtudják?

– Nem, egyszerűen élet-halál kérdés, hogy Maura bármilyen nyilvános bejelentés előtt tudassa ezt a szüleivel.

Harry együttérzően pillantott Pitonra. 

– Így is úgy is nagy felzúdulás lesz, ha megtudják a szülei, ha nem. Úgy értem, nem hinném, hogy Roxfortban bárki is olyan házasodós fajtának gondolna téged…

Piton sokatmondó pillantása azt sugallta, hogy Harry már megint előbb szólt, aztán gondolkodik.

– Ki merem jelenteni, hogy apuka-fajtának sem gondoltak volna, Harry.

Na igen. Az adoptálás bejelentésével kapcsolatban egy percig sem hezitált. Sem az övénél, sem Dracóénál. Bár a körülmények miatt ezeknél már a kezdettől fogva köztudott volt minden.

– Hát, lehet, bár én továbbra is amondó vagyok, hogy…

– A családja gyűlöli a mardekárosokat – vágott közbe Piton, és olyan erővel szorította meg az orrnyergét, hogy nyomott hagyott rajta. – Az egész családja. A legutolsó, amit Maura akarna, az lenne, hogy a szülei máshonnan tudják meg, hogy a hátralévő életét hozzáköti egy mardekároshoz.

Huh. Harry majdnem kibökte, hogy rengeteg ember utálja a mardekárosokat, de még időben visszafogta magát. – Ööö… őt nem a Mardekárba tette a süveg? Még így sem értik meg? – Talán így találkoztak először Pitonnal.

Piton elővett egy bádogüstöt, és egy adag fekete hunyort öntött bele.

– Nem hogy mardekáros nem volt, Maura mégcsak nem is a Roxfortba járt.

– De a szülei igen – találgatott Harry. – Emiatt utálják a Mardekárt.

– Olyannyira – válaszolta Piton a hunyort tartalmazó flaskát az asztalhoz csapva – hogy megtiltották neki, hogy a Roxfortba járjon!

Ez tényleg nem hangzott jól.

– De hát itt tanít! – mondta Harry. – Ennyit csak tudnak már, nem? Akkor tudniuk kell, hogy Maura nem utálja annyira a Mardekárt, mint ők.

– A gyűlölet sosem ésszerű – sóhajtotta Piton. – Harry, komolyan, ha kell, várunk akár egy évet is. Ha Maura szülei megtudják, hogy a Mardekár házvezetőjéhez fog hozzámenni, aki ráadásul egy volt Halálfaló, anélkül, hogy ő ott lenne, hogy elsimítsa a szálakat, lehet, hogy soha többé nem állnak vele szóba.

 _Jaj._ Harry feje lüktetni kezdett.

– Esetleg kaphatnék erre egy fájdalomcsillapító főzetet?

Egy pillanattal később Piton dolgozószobájából kirepült egy kis üvegcse.

– Az egészet? – kérdezett rá Harry, mielőtt egy húzásra kiitta a tartalmát. – Ejha, ez csodás.

– Néha sajnálom, hogy sosem találtam a varázslást varázslatosnak – panaszkodott Piton.

– Miért, neked nem az?

– Nem, ez csak része az életemnek.

Azután csak aprítottak, zúztak, kavargattak, amíg a bájitaluk sűrű, rózsaszín ragaccsá nem vált. Harry persze nem tudhatta teljes bizonyossággal, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is ennyire élvezte volna a bájitalfőzést. Fura, hogy megváltoznak a dolgok, most szinte várta a jövő szombatot, mikor újra korrepetálása lesz. Ha az is ugyanilyen lesz, legalább pár órára el tudja vonni Lunáról a figyelmét.

A kérdés csak az, hogy bír ki még egy hetet? Azután még egyet… 

Mikor Piton elengedte, Harry egyenesen a Mardekárba ment, majd a hálótermükbe, ledőlt az ágyra, és varázslattal magára húzta a függönyöket, hogy jól zárjanak. Egy újabb furcsaság: jobb volt a Mardekárban, mint a griffendélesek közt, mivel itt legalább Draco távol tartotta tőle a többieket.

  


\--------------------------------------------------

  


– Na, ilyen az én szerencsém – motyogta Harry a következő szombaton a reggelinél, miközben a frissen kapott levelet zsebre gyűrte. Egész héten ezt a bájitaltan korrepetálást várta Pitonnal, és erre az utolsó pillanatban, alig egy órával a kezdés előtt Piton lemondja! Méghozzá bagolypostával! – Úgy kell neki, ha most emiatt újra megutálom a hülye tantárgyát.

Tudhatta volna, hogy Dracónak egy pillanatig sem derogál más magánlevelébe csak úgy beleolvasni.

– Szerintem nem tudod többé utálni a bájitaltant!

– Jaj, fogd már be – túrt Harry a hajába. – Nem tudom, meddig bírom még ezt, hogy folyamatosan tettetnem kell…

És elharapta a szót, mert Draco sípcsonton rúgta.

– Aú, basszus, hogy te mekkora barom vagy!

– Hohó, viharfelhők a láthatáron – vigyorgott gúnyosan Zabini pár méterrel odébb. – Lehet, hogy inkább vissza kéne menned a griffendéles asztalhoz, ahová tartozol!

– Neked meg lehet, hogy földet kéne enned, amekkora féreg vagy – vágott vissza Draco. – Egyébként ismerek is egy ilyen rontást, akarod, hogy kipróbáljuk rajtad?

– Na gyerünk, legalább megint kirúgatod magad. Na, mi lesz?

– Inkább megmondom Perselusnak, hogy gúnyolod a fiát…

Zabini elsápadt, és elfordult.

– Mikor fogod már fel azzal az ostoba szőke fejeddel, hogy a griffendéles nem sértés? – kiáltott rá Harry, majd megfogta Draco tálkáját, és tartalmát – a nyúlós zabkását a még nyúlósabb mézzel – Draco fejére borította. – Nem tudom, minek ülök itt egész héten, ha még ennyit sem értesz meg! Talán mégis vissza kéne térnem a Griffendélbe, _ahová tartozom!_ És ahol senki nem rúg sípcsonton!

– Merlinre, Harry! – kapkodott Draco levegő után, miközben a zabkása sűrű cseppekben csöpögött, ahogy vadul rázta a fejét. – Gondolkodj már, légyszi!

Harry nem akart, mert félt attól, hogy akkor rögtön Lunára fog gondolni. Na, tessék, már rá is gondol! A mérge, amilyen hirtelen jött az előbb, olyan gyorsan el is illant.

– Jól van na. _Suvickus_. Tessék, olyan mint újkorában. Bocs az előbbiért.

Annyit tehetett, hogy az asztalra hajolt, mielőtt könnyekben törne ki. Bár lehet, hogy jobban tenné, ha egyenesen az asztalba verné a fejét pár százszor. Egész vonzó ötletnek tűnt.

– Na, gyere – ragadta meg Draco Harry kezét, és talpra rántotta. – Húzzunk innen, mielőtt a többiek jönnek.

Legalább tízből kilenc diák sokáig aludt aznap, ahogy szombatonként szinte mindig. De Harry nem. Ó, nem, ő biztos akart abban lenni, hogy a bájitaltan korrepetálásra időben odaér.

– Nem dobok több kaját rád – dünnyögte Harry, de azért hagyta, hogy Draco magával vonszolja, ki a Nagyteremből. Étvágya úgysem volt már...

\---------------------------------------------------

– Bocs – mondta ismét Harry, amint a Szükség Szobájába értek. – Egyébként akár te is bocsánatot kérhetnél! Rohadtul elegem van abból, hogy úgy viselkedsz, mintha a Griffendél egy undorító betegség volna!

– Jól van, na. Sajnálom, Harry! Mint mindig, most is félreértettél körülbelül mindent, ha nem tudnád. Zabini sértése burkoltan arra célzott, hogy nem vagy mardekáros. Holott nyilvánvalóan az vagy!

– Akkor azért érdemelted meg a zabkását, mert belém rúgtál!

– Nem volt ötletem arra, hogyan állítsam meg a panaszáradatodat, amibe mindenki füle hallatára fogtál bele. Bocsáss meg, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem, hogy a bájos Miss Lovegoodot megvédjem!

– Bájos, mi? – huppant bele Harry egy puha fotelbe, és arcát a kezébe temette. – Lovegood a bájos, úgy bizony. Tudod, milyen édes volt, amikor elmagyaráztam neki mindent? Hogy ezt nem tehetem, és nem tudom, hogy fogom megtenni, de ezt meg kell tennem.

Draco pálcájával a kandallóra mutatott, majd a foteljébe süppedt, mikor a lángok táncolni kezdtek.

– Mindig képes vagy a lehetetlenre is – sóhajtotta. – Ezen is túl fogsz jutni.

– Nincs értelme – nézett rá Harry sebzett tekintettel. – Hallottad Zabinit. Viharfelhők a láthatáron! Jaj istenem, ez tudja, hogy még mindig szeretem Lunát, és a maga gonosz módján…

– Ugyan! Ő maximum egy ötödrangú amatőr gonosztevő – vicsorogta Draco, és csak legyintett, mintha egy jelentéktelen bolhát söpörne odébb. – Nem tud semmit. A viharfelhőket úgy értette, hogy _köztünk_ , Harry, érted, kettőnk között, tesók közt.

– Tényleg? – nyelt nagyot Harry hirtelen bizakodóbban.

– Mardekáros mércével mérve mi ketten gusztustalanul sziruposak voltunk – vigyorgott Draco. – De hát muszáj volt, ez volt az egyetlen megoldás, hogy a griffendéles testvéremhez megtaláljam az utat. Az amnézia után, de már azelőtt is, ha jobban belegondolok.

Harry gyanakodva, összehúzott szemmel méregette.

– Basszus, komolyan mondom! – tört ki Draco. – Griffendéles vagy, és én tudom hogy az vagy, és bírom, hogy az vagy, oké?

– Tényleg? – kérdezte újra Harry.

– Igen, tényleg – mondta Draco karba fonva a kezét. – Látod, mondom, hogy tisztára szirupos lettem. Egyébként pedig miért is ne örülnék neki, hogy griffendéles is vagy? A nevetséges merészséged nélkül valószínűleg mind halálra lennénk ítélve.

– Ennek ellenére úgy napi egyszer sikeresen sértegeted a Griffendélt – mondta Harry csendesen.

– Nos, ha kissé ma… magasabbról néznéd a dolgokat, észrevennéd, miért.

Harry nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek.

– Kivetítés, aha. Lelked mélyén titkon arra vágysz, hogy az Oroszlán házába tartozz.

Draco megborzongott, de nem fűzött ehhez kommentárt.

– Azt hiszem, inkább a bizonytalanság teszi, Harry – ismerte el aztán, a tűzbe bámulva. – Hát nem érted? Azt szeretném, ha te is közénk tartoznál, hogy ne…. ööö, hogy ne nézz le minket a mardekáros tulajdonságaink miatt, azt hiszem.

Huh. Hm, hát ez lehetséges. Ahogy hallotta, először, mikor adoptálták, nem panaszkodott rá, hogy a Mardekárba tartozik, de az amnézia óta elég gorombán viselkedett ezzel az egész mardekárosdival kapcsolatban, szinte egész mostanáig. Nem csoda, hogy Dracót ennyire érzékenyen érinti a dolog.

– Marderkáros vagy, és én tudom hogy az vagy, és bírom, hogy az vagy, így oké végre? – mondta Harry, és felegyenesedett a székben. – Egy jó stratégia nélkül valószínűleg ugyanúgy halálra vagyunk ítélve, ugyebár.

– Jól van akkor.

– Rendben.

A beállt csendben csak a tűz pattogott. Mikor pár perccel később Harry körülnézett a kis szobában, az ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint mikor Draco a tiltás ellenére mesélt neki az elfelejtett évéről. De most már mindenkinek szabad volt az emlék-lyukakat betömni, így Harry nem tudta mire vélni, hogy miért ebben a környezetben vannak.

– Egy ilyen bizalmas kis helyet akartál, ahol befejezhetjük a reggelinket? – kérdezte végül. – Ha megint kiborulnék?

– Bár az elmúlt héten nem voltál a legjobb formában, de nem ezért jöttünk ide – állt meg Draco. – Olyan helyet szerettem volna, ahol elengedheted magad, nyugodt lehetsz, és nincs még egy ilyen hely. Még otthon is úgy kell tenned, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben volna, nehogy Piton azt gondolja, hogy azért vagy mogorva, mert nem akarsz mostohaanyukát.

A szó hatására menetrendszerűen meg is érkezett a hányingere.

– Piton elmondta neked – nyögte Harry.

– Nem – felelte élesen Draco. – Tőled tudom. Azóta, hogy próbáltad őket az operaelőadásról lebeszélni. És amit olvastam, az is egybevág ezzel, tudod, amik arról szóltak, hogy a gyerekek hogy reagálnak az örökbefogadásra. Egyébként mugli könyvek, ha nem tudnád, talán említettem már.

– Te mugli könyveket olvastál miattam? Na, ha valami, akkor ez tényleg szirupos.

– Térjünk inkább vissza rád – mondta gyorsan Draco, bár mintha halványan elpirult volna. – Ha ezt a mai kis bemutatódat jelzésértékűnek vehetjük, sürgősen szükséged lenne valami kikapcsolódásra. De persze kinek nem kéne a helyedben? Napi huszonnégy órában kell színlelned.

– Nem megy valami jól – fújtatott Harry a zabkásásra gondolva.

Draco könnyedén folytatta a megkezdett gondolatmenetet.

– Na, de hát erre egyszerű a magyarázat. Rövidesen mindenki tudni fogja, hogy apu jegyben jár. Aki hallotta, hogy a tettetésről beszélsz, azt hiszi majd, hogy arra gondoltál, és hogy mi ezt tudtuk, csak nem mondhattuk el.

– Rövidesen, egy fenét. A szülei örök időkig támadhatják azt a végrendeletet! – nyelt nagyot újra Harry. – Remus még mindig nincs eszméleténél, Voldemort még mindig küzd a csontvelőjével, hogy az enyémhez hasonló Sötét erőt megszerezze, én meg soha többé nem fogom csókolni Lunát. Soha semmi nem fog változni.

– Ahogy anyámról sincs semmi hír.

Harry szinte elszégyellte magát, hogy megfeledkezett erről. De csak szinte.

– Nos, ha mindketten depressziósak vagyunk, tudom, hogy mi segíthet! – Draco vigyora ezúttal erőltetettnek tűnt, ahogy hátradőlt a fotelben. – Ó, Szükség szobája! De szívesen innánk egy kis délutáni teát…

  


Pedig még közel sem volt délután.

– Ööö… nem tízórait akartál inkább mondani?

Dracót sikerült megbotránkoztatnia ezzel.

– Nyilván nem, az csak a szolgáknak való! – mondta, majd egy kis asztal jelent meg közöttük, és különböző porcelán edénykék tűntek elő a semmiből. – Különben sem fejeztem még be a rendelést… nehogy megint közbevágj! Nem akarom a szobát összezavarni.

Mit lehet összezavarni egy teán?

– Ez nem lesz jó – közölte Draco, felemelve a teáskannát. – Kezdetnek virágzó fehér teát kérünk kristály kancsóban, hogy élvezhessük a látványt. És bele bőséges adagot a legjobb ír single malt whiskey-ből, ha kérhetném.

Oké, gondolta Harry, ezek szerint van még a teákkal kapcsolatban olyan, amiről nem tud. Na de a whiskey?

Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

– Nem hinném, hogy a teát …

– Márpedig mi azzal fogjuk.

Harry szája tátva maradt, mikor a teáskanna megjelent, és tartalma egy áttetsző, sötét rubinvörös folyadékban úszó fura virág volt.

– Ezt meg lehet inni?

– Ez egy virágzó tea, méghozzá a kifinomultabb fajtából, ahogy látom.

– Na de egy fehér tea ilyen vörös kell legyen?

Draco mosolya ezúttal huncut volt.

– A megfelelően érlelt whiskey pont ilyen árnyalatú.

– Azt hittem, a Szoba csak akkor ad nekünk szeszes italt, ha azt hiszi, hogy nem isszuk meg! – suttogta Harry.

– Találtam egy kiskaput. – Draco két jókora csészényi italt töltött, a sajátját félig megitta, majd kijelentette. – Ó, ez még tökéletesebb lenne egy árnyalatnyival több whiskeyvel.

A teáskannában a folyadék szintje jó két ujjnyit megemelkedett.

– Egy árnyalatnyival még többel – mondta Draco, és a folyadékszint annyira megemelkedett, hogy a kanna szinte meg is telt.

– Nem lehet egy Szoba ennyire hülye – nevetett fel Harry.

– Dehogynem. A héten egyszer kértem rumos tortaszeletet, és éreztem, hogy igazi rum van benne. Ez a véletlen szerencse juttatta eszembe, hogy így tudnálak esetleg felvidítani kicsit. Szóval, öntsd ki magad mögé azt a szánalmas löttyöt, és töltsd újra a csészéd ezzel a feljavított cuccal.

Harry így is tett, és egy aprót kortyolt a teából.

– Húha, ez jó erős.

– De finom?

– Nem vagyok biztos benne.

– Akkor igyál még, akkor majd az leszel.

Harry lehajtotta a csészéje teljes tartalmát, aztán öntött még egy csészényit és azt is megitta egy húzásra. Draco, hogy le ne maradjon, ugyanígy tett. Harry már a harmadik csésze vége felé tartott, mikor biccentett egyet.

– Hm, tényleg egyre jobb. Mármint nem finom, de, hm, valahogy jobb.

Draco felnevetett.

– A legszebb az egészben, hogy annyi kancsóval kérhetünk, amennyit akarunk. – Kissé hangosabban szólalt meg újra. – Ez mehet! Oolongot kérünk következőnek, az nem kell, hogy virágzó legyen. A kanna harmadát kérnénk jócskán felöntve egy kis… - kérdő tekintettel fordult Harryhez.

– Ööö, rummal?

– Rummal! – közölte Draco. – Ezt rummal kérnénk szépen, ha lehetne!

Harry megkóstolta, mikor az új kanna megérkezett, majd elhúzta a száját.

– Ez az alkoholos tea elég fura dolog.

– Mmm, próbáltam ám rendelni röviditalt magában, vagy long drinket, egyebeket – vont vállat Draco. – De semmi sem történt. A trükk, hogy az ember a teára fókuszálva adja le a rendelést…

– A piás tea nem rossz – határozott Harry. – De…

– De nem is jó!

Erre mindketten vihogni kezdtek, és újratöltötték a csészéjüket a rumos oolonggal.

– Tequila! – jelentette ki Draco, mikor végül ez a kanna is elfogyott. – Ööö, mármint úgy értem, hogy tea-quila, kedves Szoba! Ez egy negyed kannányi Earl Grey lesz, nyakon öntve egy jókora adag tequilával…

Na, ez elég vacak lett, kevesebb, mint a felét itták csak meg, aztán feladták, viszont új játék ötletet hozott. Elkezdtek mindenféle teákat rendelni, és megitták, ami jó volt, ami pedig nagyon rossz, azt azonnal eltűntették.

– Francia kamillateát a legfinomabb orosz vodkával fűszerezve! – rendelt Draco.

– English breakfast teát ginnel! - kiáltott Harry, mikor rá került a sor.

– Virágzó jázmin teát hatvan csepp Earl Grey-vel egy jó fél liter konyakban!

– Ö… ö… Liptont egy kis ööö … brandy-vel!

És így tovább, és így tovább.

Dracónak igaza volt, mint ez Harry számára is kiderült. Amíg kellően koncentráltak a rendelésnek a tea részére, pontosan azt és úgy kapták, amit kértek.

– Ezek több… többnyire… elég vacakok – ismerte el Harry, miután majdnem kiköpte Draco legújabb találmányát, azaz az egész tealevelekkel készült himalájai menta teát vermuttal, felrázva, nem keverve. – Miért mondtad ilyen furán?

Draco megpaskolta a hasát, és arcán lustán terült el az elégedett mosolya.

– Mmmu… Mugliismerten Miss Burbage-nek van ez a porjekktora, amit a pálcájával kapcsol be, és azon néztünk mindenféle felmiket. Egy csomó mugli beszél mindenféle furcsaságokat…

– Talán filmeket – javította ki Harry.

– I-ii, igazad van, filmeket. Szegény Miss Burbage. Ő aztán tényleg szerette volna, ha apa észreveszi őt…

Harry nem akart Piton eljegyzésére gondolni.

– Milyen filmeket?

\- Oh, ööö . . . - Draco pislogott. – Kezdte az Ózzal, amit nyáron is láttunk, aztán valami számos ember jött, aki magányos ügynök volt, aztán volt ez a messzi messzi galaxisos. Ó, és volt valami csajról is, akit Alice-nak hívtak. De ő papírból volt. Azt hiszem, abban is volt egy tébolyult teaparti…

Harry felvonyított.

– Téboly, ult, teapar, tiii!

– Lehet, hogy ezért jutott eszembe a tea… – Draco orrcimpája hirtelen kitágult. – Ez itt egy elég hitvány kis utánzat. Hol vannak a torták, a sütik és társaik, azt szeretném tudni! Méghogy ötórai tea, hah!

Egy háromemeletes porcelán tál jelent meg, rajta roskadozott mindenféle étel, és ettől kicsit meg kellett nagyobbítani az asztalt, hogy ezek és az újabb edények is elférjenek rajta, mert még ott foglalták a helyet az el nem tűntetett kannák és csészék is. Apró kis porcelán tálkák jelentek meg, amikben lekvár és sűrű tejszín volt.

– Na – mondta Draco visszafogottabban. – Így már mindjárt más. Azt hiszem kissé túlságosan a teára koncentráltam eddig. – A középső tálcáról vett egy picurka tormakrémes szendvicset, aztán összevonta a szemöldökét. – Ó, de most komolyan, ezt a csészealátétemre tegyem, vagy mi? Se egy szalvéta, se egy villa, se egy…

Elhallgatott, mikor minden említett tárgy, sőt, még annál is több minden egymás után odakerült az asztalra.

– Seggfej – mondta Harry kedvesen, és folytatta az evést, közvetlenül a kínálóállványról.

Draco elfintorodott, de nem szólt semmit. Aztán egy pillanattal később kritikusan szemlélni kezdte a csészéjét, és színültig teletöltötte az egyik véletlenszerűen kiválasztott kannából.

– Nos, mire igyunk?

Draco látványa, ahogy a csészét magasba emelte egy csomó emléket hozott elő. Ahogy Piton eljegyzését ünnepelték, miközben Harry szíve majd megszakadt. Ahogy berohant a szobájába, mielőtt elsírta volna magát, mint egy kisbaba. Ahogy ráborult az ágyra, és a kezét harapdálta inkább, csak meg ne meghallják, hogy bőg.

– Nem akarok koccintani – motyogta Harry, és megragadta az egyik kannát, majd ügyetlenül töltött magának egy csészével, és alig vette észre, mikor a jó ég tudja milyen ízesítésű teáját az asztalra löttyintette. Megállás nélkül hörpintette fel az egészet. – Rosszul vagyok már a tósztoktól.

– Hát, én meg szeretem őket, mert…

De mielőtt befejezhette volna, a Szoba egy ezüsttálcán tucatnyi pirítós katonát sorakoztatott fel a tányér peremén, az egyikük parancsolóan fegyelmezte a héj nélküli hadsereget.

Harry vihogni kezdett, és a hangulata, mint egy libikóka ingadozott két véglet között. Hát ja, végtére is lehet, hogy innia kellene valamire. Lehet, hogy mindegyikre, úgy lenne illő – gondolta, miközben még több teát hörpintett fel. Ahogy apály idején a hullámok, úgy húzódtak vissza a Lunával kapcsolatos gondolatai is a háttérbe, olyan mélyre, ahol már nem okoztak akkora fájdalmat. Inkább melegséget adtak, mint mikor alkonyatkor a nap éppcsak lebukik a horizont alá…

– Luna azt jelenti, hogy hold, ezt tudtad? – kérdezte, ahogy a kellemes álmosság rátelepedett, mint egy puha takaró. – Nem tudom, hogy ez jó név-e neki, mert ő inkább olyan napos, nem?

– Olyan, mint egy két lábon járó vidító varázs – helyeselt Draco, majd pislogva felemelte a csészéjét. – Drága jó Szoba, ha volnál oly kedves!

Harry felkapott egy teáskannát az asztalról, és töltött Draco csészéjébe, de Draco túl lassan reagált, csészéjét ide-oda mozgatta, így Harry nem tudott vele lépést tartani, és egy jó adag tea a kőpadlón landolt.

– Tartsd már meg egy helyben! – szólt rá Harry végül.

Draco végre abbahagyta a csészelengetést.

– Vvv… , vodka. Mindig is imádtam a fincsi k’umprikat.

– Ja, tejföllel, meg vajjal, snidlinggel és pirított baconnel – sóhajtott fel Harry a hasát simogatva, bár fel sem tűnt neki, mikor egy teli tányérnyi megjelent előtte. – Annyiszor gondoltam rá, tudod, mikor még be voltam zárva oda a szerrénybe. Ö, tudsz te egyáltalán arról a szerrényről? Nem lékszem.

– Haha! Nem lékszel! – hahotázott Draco. – Csak most tűnik fel, mi?

– De sokmindenre em… lékszem – tiltakozott Harry, és megint teletöltötte a csészéjét. – Hm, és aszttuttad, hogy eccer kékre festettem egy tanár haját?

Draco Harry felé hajolt, de majdnem le is esett a székéről.

– Nem, de meséld csak el! Melyik tanár volt az? Umbitch?

– Umbitch-et te szeretted – szipogta Harry. – Levontál pontokat 'Mionétól, csak mert mugli születésű! De sokkal csúnyább szót használtál, nem? Vérsárú!

Draco a szemöldökét összevonva a tűzbe hajított egy teáskannát. Aztán még egyet.

– Valszeg ezér utál most engem – motyogta. – Mindenféle rondaságot mondtam neki, mert egy seggfej vagyok.

Na, ez már butaság volt.

– De ő nem is utál téged…

– Dehonnem! Alig néz rám órákon mostanában, és Bájitalon sem áll velem össze!

– Mé’, megkérdezted?

– Persze, hogy megkérdeztem! – csuklott vissza Draco a fotelbe. – Lehet, hogy még több virgácsot szeretne? Vagyishogy virágcsot?

– Teavirágcsot! – rikoltott fel Harry. De nem, ez nem passzolna Hermionéhoz. – Vagy inkább könyveket – tette hozzá kicsit később.

– Könyveket – dünnyögte Draco lassan bólogatva. – Szeri’ted van még olyan könyv, amit ő még nem olvasott el?

Erre mindketten hahotázni kezdtek, és Harrynek eszébe jutott valami. Cuppogni kezdett, de csak mert nem bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek.

– Húha, Draco-máko! Tudok egy tikkot.

– Na, mondd el!

Még több hosszú, nyálas cuppogás következett. Harry kissé belemerült a játékba, és egyre jobban elnyújtotta a képzeletbeli csókokat… Aztán úgy gondolta, hogy tényleg el kellene mondania, elvégre 'Mione is örülne neki. Világosan megmondta, a napnál is világosabban, hogy Harry legyen minden lében kanál. Na, Harry most megmutatja!

– ’Mione azt mondta… - Ööö, mit is mondott? Harry egy pillanatra elvesztette a fonalat. – Ja, igen. Azt mondta, hogy jól ’sókolsz.

Draco felderült.

– Hát, senki nem panaszkodott még!

Harry ezt nem tudhatta.

– Tetszel Herr… minek!

– Ne már! Hogyhogy minek?

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Hát, de ha tetszel neki, akkor mit mondjak, Her… mi a tiéd!

Draco felpattant és előkapta a pálcáját.

– Ne merészeld, Potter! Hogy érted azt, hogy _mi_ az enyém? Ő az enyém, és nem a tiéd!

Harry is feltápászkodott, feltette a kezét, mivel fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Draco miről beszél. Habár nem tudta, miért csodálkozik, ki érthet meg egy mardekárost?

– Ő lehet a tiéd, ha ő is így akarja – próbálta elmagyarázni, aztán az egész heti könny-adagja a szemébe tódult. Mikor sírni kezdett, úgy tűnt, soha sem fogja abbahagyni. – De Luna soha, de soha nem lesz az enyém – szipogta, majd előrebukott, és Draco nyakába borulva zokogott tovább, rázogatva, hogy megértesse, amit mondani akar: - Soha, de soha, soha, soha, soha…

Egy hosszú pillanatig Draco mozdulatlan maradt, de aztán zsebre vágta a pálcáját, és ő is megölelte Harryt.

– Minden rendben lesz, na – nyugtatta, kissé szorosabban átölelve Harryt.

– Nem! Nem nem és nem! – kiabálta Harry. – Soha, soha, soha…

– De igen – ígérte Draco. – Szerintem csak még több teát akarsz.

Ettől Harry csak még inkább zokogott.

– Lunát akarooom!

– Jaj, maradj már, nem akarhatod, hogy tisztára átnedvesedjen az ingem…

– Azt akarom, hogy Luna legyen nedves! – bömbölte Harry.

Draco elfojtott egy nevetést, aztán hirtelen ünnepélyesen szólalt meg.

– Úgy értem, hogy hagyd már abba a bőgést.

– Azt akarom, hogy Luna mondja, hogy hagyjam abba a bőgést!

Draco egy pillanatnyi szünet után szemöldökét összehúzva folytatta.

– Csináld meg a házimat!

– Azt akarom, hogy Luna csinálja meg a házidat!

– Tényleg?

Oh. Harry elpirult, ahogy hirtelen rájött, hogy mit mondott. Idióta. Még ennél is zavarba ejtőbb volt, hogy ott ölelgeti Dracót. Hátralépett, és megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Khm… bocsi. Nem akartam úgy bánni veled, mint egy plüssállattal. Egyébként azt hiszem, nincs is plüssállatom.

És aztán hirtelen megint rátört a zokogás, ezúttal azért, mert még soha nem volt egyetlen plüsse sem.

– Ugyan, ugyan – veregette meg Draco a vállát. – Minden rendben lesz Harry, tiéd lehet a plüss sárkányom.

– Nincs is olyanod!

– Nos, bevallom van. Zöld és ezüst, de a tiéd lehet.

Harry lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

– Nem kell használt plüss, sajátot akarok!

Draco hatalmas kört írt le a karjával.

– Veszek neked száááz vadiúj plüsst, mind a tiéd lesz, oké?

– Egy unikornist is akarok… és a sárkányt is – mondta Harry, és már remegett is az alsó ajka. – Meg egy játékmackót!

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy az utolsó szót kimondta, úgy tűnt, ez teljesen betöltötte minden gondolatát, a sok évnyi nélkülözés pici korából és a vágyakozás mind egyszerre tört rá.

– Akarok egy plüss mackót! – pityeregte. – Egy nagy, puha, bolyhos mackót!

Draco ezúttal mindkét karjával intett.

– Akkor gyerünk, szerezzünk neked egyet most rögtön! Ó, Szoba, drága jó Szoba! Szükséghelyzet állt elő, azonnal kellene nekünk egy út, hogy Roxmortsba mehessünk.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Draco a mondat végére ért, a fal egy része eltűnt, és helyében egy hosszú folyosó nyílt. Draco elkerekedett szemmel bámult, aztán felnevetett. Harry az alagútba lépett és kacagni kezdett.

Aztán elindultak az úton.

  
**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

  


  



	46. Chapter 46

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: GuessLess**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Negyvenhatodik fejezet: 

_Az elátkozott_

\-----------------------------------------------------

  


Úgy tűnt, hogy a folyosó másik vége le van zárva, de ahogy odaértek, kinyílt, mint egy ajtó, így Harry és Draco egy kicsi, elhanyagolt szobában találta magát. Harry lassan körbenézett, és újra remegő ajkakkal közölte:

– Én itt egy darab plüssmackót sem látok!

– Ugyan, ugyan – veregette meg Draco ismét a karját. – Keresünk egyet neked.

Az ajtó kicsit nyikorgott, amikor kinyitották. Egy lépcsőfordulóhoz jutottak, onnan pedig egy roskatag fa lépcsőház vezetett lefelé. A plüssöket feledve mentek le, végül a lépcső aljában egy nagyobbacska, poros helyiségbe jutottak be. Odabent néhány véletlenszerűen elhelyezett asztal volt, és mindössze három szék volt foglalt, ezeken a köpenyüket mélyen az arcukba húzó emberek ültek. Az egyik falnál húzódott a porlepte, fa bárpult.

– Én má’ jártam itt – mondta Harry tágra nyílt szemmel.

Közben Draco a bárpult mögött álló öreg, ráncos képű, hosszú hajú férfit bámulta.

– Hát nézd már ki van itt! Az igazgató úr, vagy ne legyek Malfoy.

Harry pislogva követte Draco tekintetét.

– Azt hittem Pitonnak hívnak.

– Ne lovagolj a szavakon – duzzogott Draco. – Habár az orra nem olyan, igaz?

– Álca bűbáj – határozott Harry.

– Akkor elég vacak. Nem is tudtam, hogy az öreg Dumbledydore-nak másodállása van.

Harryt elkapta a röhögőgörcs.

– Talán tévére gyűjt.

– Jaj, úúúgy hiányzik a tévé! – mondta Draco, mintha egy ősi titkot árulna el. – A muglik mágiája, emlékszem ez jutott eszembe róla, a képek sosem ismétlődnek.

Harry horkantva felröhögött.

– De, néha igen.

– De nem!

– De igen!

Addigra az öregember őket figyelte.

– Cssss – suttogta Draco. – Viselkedj természetesen.

– De Dumblydore. . . 

Draco rákacsintott.

– Nem vallhatja be, hogy ő vagyunk, ha mi nem vallhatjuk be, hogy ő. . . – pislogva újrakezdte. – Úgy értem, mi is megtartjuk a tikkunkat, ha ő is. . . basszus, érted úgyis, mit akarok.

Harry ünnepélyesen bólogatott.

– Marrekár módra, t’oom.

Draco odasétált a bárpulthoz, Harry a nyomában, majd felültek a bárszékre.

– Lángnyelv whiskyt kérnénk, jóember – közölte fölényesen. – Ogden félét, ha szabadna. A barátomnak is, meg nekem is.

Harry megbökte.

– A tesódnak.

– És egyet a tesómnak – tette hozzá Draco.

– Idevalósiak? – kérdezte a férfi rekedt hangon. A szemöldöke szinte eltűnt a bozontos haja mögött.

– Nem, valójában nem – felelte Draco. – Eredetileg Swindonból származom, a barátom és a testvérem pedig egy hajón született, messze kint a tengeren. Épp Skócia varázslóvilágának nevezetességeit jöttünk megnézni, tudja.

– Szép kis látványt nyújtanak, azt tudom csak – morogta az álruhás Dumbledore, miközben lecsapta eléjük a három pohárnyi füstölgő italt.

– Nos, fiúk, egészségükre. Fenékig!

– Maga csak törődjön a saját dolgával! – Draco felhörpintette a saját italát, és még a tartalékot is, Harry azonban kissé óvatosabban kortyolta a sajátját. – Azért ez sokkal jobb, mint a tea-quila, én mondom. Szép volt, öreg, szép volt!

– Töltsek még egyet?

– De még mennyire!

Az álruhás Dumbledore akkorát sóhajtott, hogy a szájából nyál fröccsent, de ez sem akadályozta meg abban, hogy mindhárom pohárba utántöltsön a lángnyelv whiskyből.

Egyszercsak egy gyanús alak jelent meg a semmiből, közvetlen mellettük a bárpult mellett, kellemetlenül sima hangon szólalt meg.

– Friss húsnak tűnnek, Jerome, húzd ide a koszos valagad, nézd csak meg mit találtam!

Draco megvetően nézett az idegenre, de aztán úgy tűnt, rájött, hogy ez nem túl hatékony, ha a másik felette áll.

– Húst akar? – kérdezte. – Úgy hiszem, hogy jobb kiszolgálást kap majd, szó szerint, amott a Három Seprűben. Híresen jó a vasárnapi sültjük, habár én nyilvánvalóan nem járok _olyan_ helyekre. . .

– Hah! A kis úrifiú! – vicsorogta az idegen.

– A hurkájuk krumplipürével egész jó – tette hozzá Harry, láthatóan észre sem véve a burkolt célzásokat.

– Na, táguljatok innen – mondta a kocsmáros, és a hangjában fenyegetés bujkált. – Ez a kettő itt nem nektek való…

Ettől az idegen hangja csak még simulékonyabb lett.

– Szerintem lehetnének. De ha egy kis. . . jutalmat szeretnél értük. . . 

– A golyóid megteszik kezdésnek. És ha nem kussolsz el, a nyelvedet is mellévágom.

A férfi vicsorogva fordult el, majd sarkon perdült és suhogó fekete köpenyében abban a pillanatban hoppanált, mikor a társa is.

– Nos, igen, a csőcselékkel így kell bánni – mondta Draco. – Kétségkívül ráfért volna egy frissítő bűbáj mielőtt megtisztelte az ön becses létesítményét kétes személyével.

Mikor az öreg arca megrándult, Harry jobbnak látta megmagyarázni.

– Bűzlött.

Ez sem segített.

– Na, igyátok meg, ha ezért jöttetek, aztán haladjunk – csattant fel a kocsmáros, aztán a pult másik végébe ment, és újra meg újra törölgetni kezdte ugyanazt a foltot, átható kék szemét folyamatosan a fiúkon tartva.

– Nos, hallottad a jóembert! – tolta ezúttal Harry felé a harmadik poharat is. – Most te jössz.

Ebben a körben mindketten kicsit lassabban itták ki a pohár tartalmát. Harry azért, mert a szoba forogni kezdett vele, és nem akarta kilöttyinteni az italát.

– Szóval te emlékszel erre a helyre? – kérdezte Draco, és megkaparintott egy marék mogyorót a tálkából, majd próbált belőle tornyot építeni.

Harry a kellemes emléktől elmosolyodott.

– Aha, igen, tavaly. Dumblydore seregét írtuk össze. Azt tudod, hogy Smith mekkora tapló?

– Hogy is hívják?

– Zachariast? Legtöbbször Smithnek…

– Nem, ezt a kocsmát.

Harry gondolkozni próbált.

– Öhm, Rox valami. – Az ablakon keresztül látta a szélben ringó táblát, amire valami szörnyeteg fejét karistolták. – Ja nem, valami Vadkan. Agyaras vagy agyas vadkan, ez az.

Ekkor Draco is kikukucskált az ablakon.

– Nézd, ott van apa! És Maura is! Ó, ó, és kézenfogva! De jó végre boldognak látni őt!

– Csak ugratsz! – nevetett Harry, és saját lábában majd orra bukva eljutott az ablakhoz, és a pálcájával megbökte azt, hogy kinyíljon. – Hé, szia Perselus!

A férfi hitetlenkedő arccal állt meg.

– Apa – suttogta színpadiasan Draco. – Hívd apának!

– Hé, szia Apu! – korrigált Harry szófogadóan.

Draco színpadiasan suttogott tovább.

– A hölgynek is!

– És Morgihan tanárnőőő! – tette hozzá Harry vadul integetve. – Hellóóóóó!

Piton addigra már feléjük csörtetett, szinte vonszolva maga után Morrighant, aki megpróbált vele lépést tartani a hófödte járdán. Harry kihajolt az ablakon, hogy üdvözölje őket, és nagy igyekezetében a fenekére érkezve esett ki rajta, a hóba huppanva.

Draco felröhögött, aztán kinyúlt az ablakon, és próbálta Harryt visszarángatni.

Harry lerázta Dracót, aztán felállt a hóban, és vigyorogva folytatta.

– Perselus, és Morghihan porfesszor! Vagy köszöntem már?

Piton megragadta Harry a köpenye gallérjánál, és közel húzta magához, úgy sziszegte:

– Mi az _ördögöt_ keresel itt, te kretén? Mi ütött belétek?

– Csak úgy iszunk egyet – felelte Harry vidáman, mivel lenyűgözte a látvány, ahogy a nap az égen imbolygott. – Asszem a Szoba akarta, hogy így legyen, mert ideküldött minket, nem? – Aztán suttogóra fogta. – Dumblydore dolgozik éppen. De vigyázz, ne áruld el, hogy felismerted, mert asszem titttok.

Piton arcát a harag eltorzította, de Harry még időben rájött, hogy miben _tévedett_.

– Upsz – folytatta vihogva, mert ez tényleg elég butácska dolog volt, mindig is annak tartotta. – Igen, tudom, Dumbledydore _porfesszor_.

– Befelé, de rögtön! – nyomatékosította parancsát Piton egy éles lökéssel, mire Harry a kocsma ajtaja felé lódult.

Draco épp az ajtóba kapaszkodott, kissé megtántorodott, ahogy derűsen kitárta és intett, hogy lépjenek beljebb.

– Egy italt, úgy bizony, drága jóember! Igyunk egy kört együtt is!

– Szó sem lehet róla – vicsorogta Piton, és bevágta maguk mögött az ajtót. Kissé visszafogottabb, bár nem kevésbé sötét hangon köszönt oda a kocsmárosnak – Dumbledore!

– Dumblydore _porfesszor_ – emlékeztette Harry őt színpadias suttogással, majd kétrét görnyedt a rátörő röhögőgörcstől.

– Kérem, bocsásson meg a bolond fiaimnak – csattant fel Piton. – Remélem nem tartották fel feleslegesen.

– Volt némi bevétel kiesésem, de más gond nem volt.

Piton elővett két aranypénzt.

– Nagy formátumúak voltak.

Piton sóhajtva megtriplázta az összeget.

– Így már jók vagyunk?

A bütykös kezű öregember megnézte a pénzkupacot, aztán végül biccentett, de hozzátette:

– Majd ha _ők is_ fizettek.

Piton rábámult a fiára.

– Gyerünk.

Draco a fejét csóválta.

– Dehogy nyerünk. Vagy lehet itt _fogadásoka_ t is kötni? 

– Fizess! – sziszegte Piton, és Dracót is megragadta a gallérjánál fogva, ahogy az előbb Harryt. – Fizesd ki a számládat!

– És az enyémet is – szólt közbe Harry. – Mert asszem nincs egy vasam sem.

– A vendégem vagy – közölte Draco, és egy darabig a zsebében kotorászott. – Hmm. Nos, a nagy rohanásban ez kiment a fejemből. Perselus, volnál olyan kedves, hogy egy kis előleget biztosítanál a zsebpénzemből?

– Az hogy bolondok, enyhe kifejezés – motyogta Piton, míg újra a saját zsebében kotorászott.

– Ó, na így már elég lesz – dünnyögte a kocsmáros. – Rajtuk tartottam ám a szemem.

– Egy bagolynak vagy egy ezüst üzenetnek jobban örültem volna, Dumbledore!

Harry felhorkant.

– Mondtam má, hogy _porfesszor_.

– Elég legyen, Harry – mondta halkan Morrighan. – Nem a te dolgod, hogy helyreigazítsd apádat.

– De Dumble…

– Merlin szakállára, Harry – tört ki Piton, miközben még több Galleont csapott a bárpultra. – Vak vagy megint, vagy mi? Ez itt _Aberforth_ , nem Albus!

– Aberforth! – hahotázott Draco – Aberforth!

– Úgy gondolod, hogy a nevem vicces? – morgott rá az öreg ember. – _Draco!_

– Jé, tényleg, neked is milyen fura neved van, Draco – szólt hozzá Harry is bölcsen bólogatva, amíg a feje bele nem szédült, és egyensúlyát veszítve le nem esett a bárszékről.

– Ebből elég! – ordított fel Piton, és felrángatta Harryt a földről, másik kezével meg elkapta Draco köpenyujját. – Most rögtön megyünk vissza a kastélyba. Gyerünk!

– További szép napot, jóember! – szólt még vissza Draco, mielőtt Piton kihúzta az ajtón. – A legközelebbi viszontlátásig!

Piton felmordult, de nem szólt többet, amíg a lakosztályába nem értek.

  


\---------------------------------------------------

  


– Nos – szólalt meg könnyed hangon Morrighan – csodás így egyből a dolgok sűrűjébe kerülni minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül.

– A szülői gondoskodásra érted, ha jól sejtem? – kérdezte Piton megvető hangsúllyal. – Remélem, hogy ettől nem fogod meggondolni magad.

– Persze hogy nem – felelt a nő kedvesen, és kezét Pitonéra tette a kanapé karfáján.

– Lehetne úgy, hogy nem ordítasz? – kérte Harry mindkét kezét a halántékára szorítva.

Most Piton hangja vált kellemetlenül simává a fenyegetéstől.

– Ó, lesz itt még egy kis ordítozás mindjárt, ne félj.

– Aú, aú, _aúúú_ – nyögött fel Harry. – Azt hittem a Bájitalok mesterével van dolgom. Nincs valami jó cuccod kéznél?

– Már kaptál egy kijózanító főzetet! Talán ha kihagyjuk a macskajaj gyógyírt, az kellőképpen kiábrándít majd benneteket, és nem lelitek örömötök az italozásban többé!

Draco zöld arccal támolygott be a nappaliba. Nem kellett megkérdezni az okát, mindannyian végighallgatták a fürdőszobából jövő öklendezésének hangját.

– Oh, fúj, ez baromi undorító volt. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy másodszor is ráveszel, hogy végigmenjek ezen a procedúrán…

– Ne szenvedj már! – csattant fel Harry. – Én életemben kábé százszor hánytam. Viszont legközelebb légyszi csukd magadra az ajtót legalább, hogy legalább ne kelljen végighallgatnunk.

Ezt hallva Draco elpirult, ami a zölddel kombinálva olyan színt eredményezet, amitől betegebbnek tűnt, mint amilyennek hallották.

– Legközelebb? – nyögte miközben egy karosszékbe rogyott, és fejét a karfára hajtotta. Merlin bozontos szakállára mondom, azt hittem _belepusztulok_. . .

– De neked legalább a fejed nem akar szétrobbanni. . . 

– Azt hiszem. . . 

Piton pöccintett egyet a pálcájával, mire egy kis barna üvegcse repült a kezébe.

– Bármennyire is csábító a gondolat, hogy hagyjalak titeket még órákig szenvedni. . . két korty fejenként. – Megvárta, míg a fiúk lenyelték a főzetet. – Jobb már?

Harrynek néhányszor még nyelnie kellett, hogy a nyelőcsövéből kiálljon a görcs.

– Igen – mondta végül rekedt hangon.

– Igen – felelte Draco is, és zsebre vágott kézzel süllyedt bele a fotelbe.

\- Köszi szépen – tette még hozzá Harry.

– Ezt saját érdekemben adtam nektek – vágott vissza Piton. – Kezdett fárasztani a nyafogásotok.

Morrighan vontatott, mély hangon felnevetett.

– Ugyan, Perselus, te is tudod, hogy nem egészen így van. Láttam rajtad már egy ideje, hogy alig tudod visszafogni magad, hogy ne add nekik a macskajaj gyógyírt is egyből.

– Csak tapasztalatból tanulnak – dünnyögte Piton és felső ajka kissé megrándult.

Harry erre felfortyant.

– Ó, igen? Ha jól emlékszem, mikor _én_ találtam rád seggrészegen, nem haboztam egy pillanatig sem, hogy azonnal kijózanító bájitalokat hozzak neked!

Piton érthető okból kissé elpirult. A következő pillanatban Harry rájött, hogy nem csak Draco, de Morrighan előtt is elkottyantotta ezt a titkot.

– Jaj istenem – nyögte, és homlokát az étkezőasztalba ejtette. – Bocs… 

– Talán térjünk végre a lényegre – mondta Piton élesen. – Nevezetesen, hogy mi a kénköves búbánatért voltatok ti ketten _ebben az állapotban Roxmortsban_? – a végére már szinte tiszta erőből ordított.

Harry felemelte a fejét kissé, és megtörölte a szemét.

– Én. . . én. . . hát ez elég zavaros. Úgy értem, hogy ott volt Luna, és én. . . én. . . – rémületére az addig visszatartott könnyek hirtelen kiömlöttek, és csak úgy patakzottak az arcán. – És akartam egy plüssmackót.

Piton egy pillanatra megakadt, és csak bámult rá.

– Egy. . . plüssmackót?!

Harry dühösen törölgette meg az arcát a Piton által odanyújtott zsebkendővel. De nem segített, még mindig folytak a könnyei.

– Nem az a lényeg, hanem Luna. Úgy viselkedik velem, mintha ott se lennék! Mármint hogy nem nem lennék ott, hanem mintha nem számítanék, mintha csak barátok volnánk, és ezt én úgy utálom! Utálom!

– És emiatt mentetek el Roxmortsba?

– Nem!

– Harry – szólalt meg Piton nyugodt hangon. – Ne haragudj, de ezt nem értem.

Morrighan kecsesen felállt.

– Úgy gondolom, itt az ideje, hogy induljak, drágám. Látom, elég jól kezeled a helyzetet.

– Maradj – Piton megköszörülte a torkát – hamarosan ennek a családnak a tagja leszel te is. . . 

– Igen, de akkor is lesznek majd olyan helyzetek, amikor a fiaiddal nélkülem akarsz beszélni. – Morrighan lehajolt, és egy gyors puszit adott Piton szájára. – Ez is egy ilyen helyzet, higgyél nekem.

Vészjóslóan Harryre és Dracóra pillantott, majd Piton felállt és a kandallóhoz kísérte Morrighant. Miután a nő elment, Piton a tűznél maradt, és komoran bámulta a parázsló fadarabokat.

– Nem akartuk a randidat tönkretenni – szólalt meg halkan Draco. – Sajnálom.

– Hát sajnálhatod is, az egészet!

– Ne Harryt okold, az én ötletem volt.

– A te ötleted volt, hogy elmenjetek Roxmortsba Harrynak plüssmackót venni? De most komolyan – vicsorgott Piton gúnyosan. – Azt hittem, több eszed van ennél.

Draco nyelt egyet, és óvatosan szólalt meg.

– Impulzus kontroll?

– Mármint úgy érted, annak a hiánya? – kérdezte Piton komoran. – Mindjárt elfog a kísértés, és megmutatom, milyen az!

– Valahogy a Szoba ötlete volt, hogy menjünk Roxmortsba – szólalt meg Harry nagyot sóhajtva. – Azt hiszem, fel akart vidítani.

– Az az átkozott Szoba – dünnyögte Piton. – Nos? Gondolom, van folytatása a történetnek?

Draco még jobban meggörnyedt, Harry nem gondolta, hogy ennél kisebbre is össze lehet még húzódni.

– Azért vittem oda Haryt, hogy leitassam, oké? Tessék, most már tudod! Csak fel akartam kicsit vidítani. Te, ugye fülig bele vagy zúgva a szerelmedbe, és _észre se vetted_ , a fiad mennyire szenved!

– A Szobának nem volna szabad a diákoknak olyasmit a rendelkezésére bocsátani, amitől berúgnak.

Draco rábámult.

– Most komolyan? Mindössze ennyi jutott el az agyadig abból, amit mondtam?

Nos, igen, erre Harry is felfigyelt.

– Különben is, nem mintha mindent megtennél, hogy a piától távol tarts minket! – kotyogta közbe. – Állandóan hagyod, hogy bort igyunk, múlt héten még pezsgőztünk is ebédre. Amikor meg ki vagyok borulva valami miatt, csak úgy tukmálod rám a tömény szeszt.

Nem kellett hozzá sok, hogy Draco is felvegye a fonalat.

– Úgy van, szóval bocsánat, hogy eltanultuk az ötletet, hogy stresszhelyzetben a legjobb, amit tehetünk, hogy _leisszuk magunkat_ a sárga földig!

– Na jó, így nem jutunk sehová – sóhajtott mélyet Piton, és helyet foglalt az asztalnál, közvetlen a fia mellett. – Harry. . . sajnálom, hogy nem figyeltem rád eléggé az elmúlt napokban, és nem vettem észre, hogy nehézségeid vannak. És sajnálom, hogy annyira szívedre vetted, mikor én legutóbb, azon az éjjelen behódoltam ennek a szenvedélynek.

Harry érezte, hogy elpirul, főleg mivel nem volt igazságos így.

– Azért nem volt akkora baj – mondta halkan. – Valószínűleg emiatt jöttem rá végül, hogy, ööö, te tényleg…

– Szeretlek? – segítette ki Piton.

Harry szerette volna lehajtani a fejét, de megálljt parancsolt magának, és az apja szemébe nézett.

– Igen, így van.

Piton intett Dracónak, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk az asztalnál, majd szinte tanáriasan megszólalt.

– Tudtok-e arról, hogy semmilyen körülmények között nem biztonságos Roxmortsban sétafikálnotok kettesben? Különösen ilyen állapotban?!

Harry ekkor mélyen lehajtotta a fejét.

– Igen, tudjuk.

Draco csak biccentett.

– Kell-e részleteznem a milliónyi okát annak, hogy ez miért van így? Meg kell-e említenem, Draco, a kínzások lehetőségét? Voldemort nyilván részletes beszámolót várna tőled egy bizonyos Harry Potterről! Az elmúlt néhány hónapban az volt a benyomásom, hogy tisztában vagy ezzel a hatalmas veszéllyel!

Harry ferdén felpillantott, csak annyira, hogy lássa, hogy Draco is lehajtott fejjel ül ott. De Piton még nem végzett.

– És te, Harry! Lehet, hogy valójában nem emlékszel a Samhainra, de azt hittem, hogy kínzó részletességgel ecseteltem számodra a történteket. És nem, ezt most kivételesen nem szóviccnek szántam!

– Nézd, mi nem akartunk Roxmortsban kikötni! – tiltakozott Harry. – Nem mentünk volna oda, ha tiszta a fejünk!

– És pontosan emiatt – ordította immár a bájitalok mestere – nem issza le magát az ember az eszméletlenségig, akkor sem, ha valami bánata van! – A következő pillanatban a hangja rekedtté vált. – Az én szánalomra méltó viselkedésem dacára sem.

Draco összefonta karját az asztal felett, és kétszer is megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Azt hiszem, hogy Harry is egyetért azzal, hogy hiba volt azzal a szándékkal a Szobába menni, hogy leigyuk magunkat.

– Igen – mondta Harry.

– Mármint utólag – tette hozzá Draco, mire az apja hosszan rábámult.

– Azzal máskor foglalkozunk, hogy a Szoba miért ad lehetőséget ilyen kicsapongásra. Jelen pillanatban az a legfontosabb, hogy megértsük, hogy a csudába kerülhettetek Roxmortsba. Azt mondtad, hogy ez a _Szoba_ ötlete volt?

– Hát, igen – mondta Harry.

– A Szoba sugallta azt, egyszercsak, minden előzmény nélkül, hogy nektek kettőtöknek jót tenne egy kis kirándulás a faluban? – morfondírozott Piton az egyik szemöldökét felvonva.

Harry és Draco egymásra pillantottak, aztán vissza. Aztán megint egymásra néztek.

– Ki vele!

Draco hátradőlt a széken, és zsebre tette a kezét.

– Sze. . . szerintem nem egészen így volt. Nem emlékszem, vagyis nem pontosan.

– Tényleg?

– Tényleg! Adj nekem Veritaserumot, ha nem hiszed!

– Túlságosan is buzgón jelentkezel érte – jegyezte meg Piton becsmérlő hangon.

– Hé! – tiltakozott Harry. – Azt mondtad, azt ígérted, hogy nem fogod ezt felhasználni ellene!

– Ellenkezőleg, tanácsoltam, hogy ahogy az alkohollal, a bájitalokkal sem lehet visszaélni. De visszatérve a _fontosabb_ kérdésre, mire emlékeztek abból, hogyan kerültetek Rosmortsba?

Draco és Harry ismét egy bizonytalan pillantást váltott.

– Öhm. . . azt hiszem azt kértük, hogy juttasson oda? – szólalt meg Harry egy perccel később pironkodva, hogy megint ki kell mondania. – Mert egy plüsst akartam.

– És a Szoba odahoppanált titeket? Mert ha így van, akkor azonnal értesítenem kell az Igazgató urat. A védőbűbájok mellett ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie.

– Nem – mondta Draco összevont szemöldökkel. – Azt hiszem egy alagút nyílt meg nekünk, nem, Harry?

– Ja, igen – mondta Harry lassan. – Egy alagút. Úgy volt. Mentünk egy darabon, aztán egy festménynél ért véget, ööö. . . fent, ahol Dumbledore dolgozott. . .

– Az. Nem. Dumbledore. Volt! – csikorogta Piton – És ezt magad is észrevetted volna, ha a helyszínre érve nem folytattátok volna tovább az _ivászato_ t, amíg oda nem értem!

Harry csak pislogott.

– De hát te magad is Dumbledore-nak szólítottad. . . 

– Merlin mentsen meg a nehézfejű kamaszoktól – dünnyögte Piton. – A Szárnyas Vadkan tulajdonosa Aberforth Dumbledore! Nem az igazgató!

Draco kissé felhúzott orral szólalt meg.

– Ó. Nos, hát nem is méltó egy Okleveles Főmágushoz, hogy legyen másodállása, pláne egy ilyen helyen…

Piton csak a szemét forgatta, mint aki épp újra Merlinhez akar fordulni, de aztán eltökélt arccal felállt.

– Most mennem kell, gondoskodom róla, hogy az az alagút többé ki ne nyílhasson ilyen nagyvonalúan. És ki kell derítenem nyomban azt is, hogy a kastélyt nemrég megerősítő bűbájok miért nem figyelmeztettek, mikor a testvéreddel elhagytátok az épületet. Ez kis időbe telhet, mivel nem én vagyok a kastélyt védő ősi mágiának a fő szakértője. – Tekintetében itt némi maró vád jelent meg. – Még az is lehet, hogy be kell vonnom az igazgató urat is. Kell-e ecsetelnem, hogy mennyire nem hiányzik _nekem_ az a beszélgetés?

– Sajnálom, uram – mondta Harry, és lesütötte szemét a vádló fekete szempár elől.

Nem vette észre, hogy Piton közelebb lépett, de az állát felemelő ujjat már igen.

– Perseluls, Harry – szólt a férfi halkan, miközben megemelte Harry fejét annyira, hogy újra a szemébe nézzen. – Vagy apa. Még most is.

Harry nyelt egy nagyot.

– Ja igen. Perselus. Vagyis. . . apa.

Piton biccentett.

– Miss Lovegoodról is beszélünk, ha visszaértem. És az ellenállhatatlan plüss-vágyadról is.

Harry megint nyelt egy nagyot.

– Jaj, nem, nem kell. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém. . .

– Egy sárkányt és egy unikornist szeretne – derült fel Draco. – Meg egy plüssmackót.

Piton kritikus pillantást vetett Dracóra.

– És mindössze ennyi kellett ahhoz, hogy Roxmortsban kössetek ki, igaz?

– Nem, de azért. . . - Draco suttogóra fogta. – Hallanod kellett volna. Tényleg nagyon akarta.

– Jaj, fogd már be – nyögte Harry, de aztán kifakadt. – Nem mintha _neked_ ne lenneolyanod!

– Ó, ne mondd! – dünnyögte Piton. – Nos, jövök, amint tudok, hogy ezt a beszélgetést lezárjuk, uraim. Addig ne menjetek sehová. És kerüljétek a bajt.

– Tudjuk – mondta Draco. – Úgy érted, legyünk jók.

– Úgy értem, kerüljétek el a bárszekrényemet – vágott vissza Piton, de nem mérges volt a hangja, inkább humor bujkált benne. És mielőtt aztán lobogó fekete köpenyében kifordult az ajtón, még hozzátette. – Legyetek jók.

  


\---------------------------------------------------

  


Amint Piton távozott, Draco visszament a nappaliban a puha fotelbe, és lábát a dohányzóasztalra tette. Komor tekintettel bámulta a szoba másik oldalán a kandallóban pislákoló lángokat.

Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, mi jár a fejében.

– Gondolod tízmilliószor kell majd leírnunk? – kérdezte Harry, hogy kicsit oldja a hangulatot.

– Több lesz ez annál – dünnyögte Draco.

Harry felhorkant.

– Szerinted ez rosszabb volt, mint mérgezett tündértortákat hagyni másoknak az asztalán?

– Igen, és Merlinre, bárcsak ne mondtam volna el neked ezt a sztorit.

– Dehogy kívánod ezt, nem akarhatod. – Harry a kanapé felé indult, aztán lefeküdt, és végignyújtózott rajta, közben a mennyezetet bámulta. – Mindenről tudnom kell ahhoz, hogy a testvéremnek érezzelek.

– Szép kis testvéred vagyok, ha így veszélybe sodortalak most is. Ettől csak még rosszabb az egész – borzongott meg Draco, és kissé zöldes árnyalatúnak tűnt a bőre, mint mikor az előbb a mosdóból jött ki. – Ezúttal gyakorlatilag egyenesen a Halálfalók elé vetettem a legimádottabb fiát!

– Nem is voltak Halálfalók Roxmortsban. . . 

– De lehettek volna! Éppenséggel azok az agyafúrt alakok is lehettek volna azok!

– Na igen, de végül nem történt semmi. . . 

– De történhetett volna!

Harry erre nem tudott mit mondani, mivel Dracónak igaza volt. Valami igazán borzalmas is történhetett volna. Csak ekkor esett le neki az, amit az előbb még Draco mondott.

– Jaj, ne már, Draco. . . ne mondd már, hogy én vagyok Piton legimádottabb fia. Tuti, hogy ez nem igaz.

– Hah!

– De nem!

– _Te_ voltál az, akit örökbe akart fogadni – mondta Draco nagy sóhajjal, aztán zsebre vágta a kezét. – Engem csak azért, mert a körülmények úgy hozták. . . 

– Szerintem nálam is a körülmények hozták úgy – mondta Harry szárazon. – Vagy legalábbis így tudom.

– Az más volt, azt tényleg akarta. Én csak a nemkívánatos mostohagyerek vagyok ebben a felállásban.

Harry az oldalára fordult, feltámaszkodott a könyökére, hogy lássa a testvérét.

– Valószínűleg észre sem veszed, de ez egy elég nagy sértés Perselusra nézve. Draco. . . én _voltam_ nemkívánatos mostohagyerek. Neked talán egy gardróbban kell aludnod? Csak akkor kapsz valami maradék kaját, ha végeztél a tűző napon a kerti munkákkal? Azt mondja Perselus a szomszédoknak, hogy javítóintézetbe kell járnod?

– Hát azt nehezen mondhatná, nemde. . . ?

– Komolyan beszélek!

Draco kissé felegyenesedett.

– Igen, azt látom. Bár hangsúlyozni szeretném, hogy te sem mostohagyerek voltál.

– Majdhogynem. – Harry elgondolkozott egy percre, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – A lényeg, hogy nemkívánatos voltam. De te nem vagy az, és amellett, mi itt. . . - fejezte be egy mosollyal – egyenlőek vagyunk.

– Egyenlő Harry Potterrel – horkantott Draco gúnyosan. – Kérlek, segíts már nekem a Sötét erőmmel, meg a pálcanélküli varázslással kapcsolatban, oké?

– Egyformán Piton fiai vagyunk, te hülye – nevetett fel Harry. – Tudod, hogy értem.

– Igen, nos, azért abban is biztos vagyok, hogy a mai katasztrófa miatt rohadtul különböző büntetést fogunk kapni.

Harry tagadni próbálta, de valójában. . .

– Ööö. . . az lehet, de nem azért, mert téged kevésbé szeret. Csak, tudod. . . te kezdted az egészet.

– Nem én nyafogtam addig, hogy kell nekem egy plüss, míg a Szoba megelégelte, és utat nyitott nekünk a faluba!

– Nem, de te voltál, aki kitervelte azt, hogy igyuk le magunkat. És te szereztél piát is ehhez.

– Ott a Szobában még tökéletesen biztonságban voltunk!

– Igen, de nem maradtunk _ott!_ Mert leitattál minket, és nem maradt egy csepp józan eszünk sem!

– Ó, szóval én itattalak le téged? – kérdezte Draco felhúzott orral vicsorogva. – Erre éppenséggel nem emlékszem. Fájt, amikor térdre kényszerítettelek, és kifeszítettem a hülye griffendéles pofádat, hogy le tudjam önteni a torkodon a whiskyt?

Harry ezúttal eltekintett attól, hogy a _hülye_ _griffendéles_ megjegyzését szóvá tegye.

– Draco – szólalt meg ehelyett, nyugalmat erőltetve magára. – Tudod, hogy nem akartam alkoholba fojtani a bánatom. . . 

– Ja, persze, a tökéletes Mr. Potter. Bocsi, elfelejtettem.

– De én döntöttem úgy, hogy csináljuk. Ezt aláírom. Nem itattál le, nem úgy, legalábbis. De ennek ellenére. . . ez az egész nem történt volna meg a te ötleted nélkül.

– Féltem, hogy ha nem adod ki magadból a feszkót, akkor valami még nagyobb hülyeséget csinálsz kétségbeesésedben!

Harry nyelt egy nagyot.

– Huh. Tényleg?

– Igen, tényleg – pillantott Draco Harry karjára. – Ugye. . . ugye az nem áll szándékodban?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Azt hiszem, akkor nem hibáztathatlak túlságosan.

Draco szippantott egyet.

– Nos, lehet, hogy _annyira_ azért nem aggódtam. Csak. . . fel akartalak kicsit dobni, ennyi. Ez olyan tesós dolognak tűnt.

Harry bólintott.

– Azért voltak vicces részei, tényleg feldobtál. Mármint amikor épp nem Luna járt az eszemben.

– Vagy a plüssök.

Draco erre kapott egy párnát a képébe.

– Jól van na, a családi _béke_ érdekében a jövőben tartózkodni fogok ennek emlegetésétől.

– Ja, jó lenne. Ööö. . . a családi békéről jut eszembe, tudod, mondtad az előbb ezt, hogy másodiknak érzed magad Piton szemében. . . Azon gondolkozom, hogy. . . ööö. . . 

– Te? Gondolkozol? Hát nem nagyon látszik.

Micsoda egy _szemétláda_.

– Azt gondolom, hogy ha ezúttal méltósággal viselnéd a büntetést, még akkor is, ha egyoldalúnak vagy igazságtalannak tűnik, azzal elnyernéd Piton tiszteletét.

– Hm, valószínűleg így van. _Nem_ sűrűn szoktad azt szorgalmazni, hogy játsszam a jófiút.

Ezt tenné Harry?

– Sokszor gondoltam azt, hogy ebben a szerepben tetszelegsz, és ezt magadnak szeretnéd megtartani – morfondírozott Draco. – Hogyhogy ma nem?

– Én semmi más nem akartam lenni, csak Harry. Ismersz te engem egyáltalán?

– Inkább arról lehet szó, hogy ismerem a saját bizonytalanságaimat. – Draco mély levegőt vett, aztán határozottan bólintott. – De jó tanácsot adtál. Próbálom majd észben tartani, mikor Perselus bejelenti a végzetem. De addig is, azt hiszem, okosabb lenne, ha valami értelmes dologgal foglalkoznánk, míg apa haza nem ér. _Invito_ Átváltozástan jegyzetek!

Jó ötlet, gondolta Harry. Ötoldalas házi dolgozatot kell hétfőre megírniuk, Riffenstaler részleges átváltozási elméletéről, és hogy miért csak olyan állatokra vonatkozik, amelyeknek van központi idegrendszere. Harry az undortól majdnem nyelvet öltött, _annyira_ unalmas volt ez a téma.

Draco persze lelkesen vetette bele magát a feladatba, átült az étkezőasztalhoz, aztán felpattant, hogy Piton könyvespolcáról levegyen egy-egy könyvet, miközben szépen haladt a dolgozattal, és máris az utolsó bekezdést fejezte be, mintha csak Hermione lenne. Vagy lehet, hogy csak ezzel akarta elterelni a figyelmét saját baljós gondolatairól.

– Nos, meg kell mondanom, ez nagyon érdekes volt – jelentette ki végül nyújtózkodva. – Látom, már elég késő van, talán várhat holnapig, hogy a varázstollam letisztázza a beadandó dolgozatot. Te hogy állsz vele?

Harry elfintorodott.

– Hát, az ember azt hinné, hogy ugyanannak az öt oldalnak az újra-és újraolvasása tizenhat órán keresztül kissé oszlatja majd a homályt, de semmi. Én szívből gyűlölöm az átváltoztatástant. Te meg baromi jó vagy benne, szóval ennyit a bizonytalanságról.

– Jaj, ne drámázz már – felelte Draco könnyedén. – Legfeljebb hat óra volt, és most, hogy az én esszém készen van, rengeteg időm maradt, hogy segítsek neked. Mint a régi szép időkben.

– Nem emlékszem – mondta Harry keserűen. – De amúgy köszi. Úgy értem, hogy tudom, mi volt. Tettél róla, hogy így tudjam.

Draco Harry mellé ült a kanapéra, és lustán magához lebegtette az egyik könyvet, amiből ő is dolgozott.

– Az első, amit tisztázni kell, hogy pontosan mit is értünk részleges átváltoztatáson. Nem annyira egyértelmű, mint amilyennek hangzik.

Alig kezdtek bele a témába, mikor hirtelen egy csilingelő hang szólalt meg Harry fejében.

Először nem tudta mire vélni, de Draco összeszűkült szemmel felült ugyanabban a pillanatban, és megszólalt:

– Elég késő van már látogatókhoz, kíváncsi vagyok, ki lehet az.

Harry szája tátva maradt.

– Ez volt a csengő? És miért nem hangosan cseng?

– A ravaszságnak is megvan a maga helye – mosolyodott el Draco kissé, ahogy felállt, és felhúzta Harryt is. – Azt hiszem, a kis szeánszaink során elfelejtettelek tájékoztatni az ajtó melletti pergamenről is. A védőbűbájok jelzik, ha valaki be akarna jönni, és kiírják a lapra, hogy lássuk…

Hirtelen megtántorodott, fél kezével megtámaszkodott közvetlen a pergamen mellett, amiről épp beszélt, és lélegzete is elakadt.

A következő pillanatban Harry is meglátta a nevet, és nagyot nyelt, ahogy hirtelen rossz előérzet lett úrrá rajta.

_Narcissa Malfoy._

– Anyám! – kiáltott fel Draco, és az ajtóhoz dülöngélt.

Harry gondolkozás nélkül állt az ajtó elé.

– Ne, Draco!

– Ne? De hát az _anyám_ az! A pergamen nem hazudik, még a Százfűléfőzeten, az álca bűbájokon és az átalakításokon is keresztüllát…

– Nem engedhetjük be, akkor sem, ha ő az! – kiabálta Harry, és megragadta Dracót a két vállánál fogva, hogy némi értelmet rázzon bele. – Nem tudhatjuk, miért van itt! Mi van, ha engem akar elrabolni, hogy Voldemorthoz vigyen!

Draco felemelte a karját, hogy Harryét lerázza magáról, szeme úgy szikrázott, mint egy vadállaté.

– Minden rólad kell szóljon, mi? Az egész életem, az utolsó kis morzsája is, minden csak rólad szól!

– Gondolkodj már! – kiabálta Harry. – Lehet, hogy olyan, mint az a Warsdate fickó, akiről meséltél, tudod, aki mögött Lucius állt! Emlékszel?

– Igen, én vagyok az, aki emlékszik, te kis hülye amnéziás! Az ajtó nem fogja őt beengedni, ha azzal a szándékkal jött, hogy bántson téged!

– És Warsdate?!

– Darswaithe! Te nem emlékszel eléggé a védővarázslatokra ahhoz, hogy eldöntsd ezt! - Draco meglengette a pálcáját, és Harry szívére célzott vele. – Basszus! _Állj el_ az utamból, Potter!

Harry nem pazarolta az időt vitatkozásra. Draco a DA gyakorlások közben belevert néhány dolgot, és a pálcája gyakorlatilag ugrásra készen pattant a kezébe. Holott nem is volt rá szüksége.

– Nem. És ne akarj párbajozni velem – szólalt meg halkan.

– _Invito_ kígyócukor! – rikoltotta Draco. – Tessék, kvittek vagyunk! Gondolod, hogy nem tudlak legyőzni, mikor mindketten a normál varázserőnket használjuk? Tűnj az ajtóból, hogy beengedhessem anyámat, vagy egy hétig nem fogsz magadhoz térni!

Draco nyilván nem akarta igazából megátkozni, mivel ha akarta volna, nem pazarol a rákészülésre ennyi időt. Harry sajnálta, hogy ő kezdi, tényleg, de akkor sem hagyhatta, hogy Draco beengedjen egy lehetséges halálfalót Piton lakásába. . .

Azonban ebben a pillanatban a kandalló ragyogó zöld lánggal fellobbant, és Piton lépett elő a lángokból. Egy pillanat alatt levette, hogy mi a helyzet, és a fiaival ellentétben ő egy másodpercig sem tétovázott.

– _Capitulatus!_

Ahogy a pálcája kiröppent a kezéből, Harry már-már ráugrott Dracóra, hogy a másik fiú felé repülő édességek közül elkapjon egyet. Szerencsére végül a józan ész győzött. Most, hogy Piton ott volt, Harrynek nem egyedül kellett megbirkóznia a helyzettel.

– Perselus, Merlinnek hála! – lihegte Draco, és nem is tiltakozott a pálcája elkobzása miatt, csak odatántorgott az apjához, és belecsimpaszkodott a köpenye szegélyébe. - Az anyám az, itt van az ajtóban, Harry meg hozza az idióta formáját, és…

– Ja, igen, szeretnék nem meghalni, köszi szépen!

– Azt hiszed, meg tudna ölni, most hogy apa itt van? Ő halálfaló volt! Anyám meg csak egy feleség!

– Igen, egy halálfalóé! – ordította Harry továbbra is elállva az ajtót. Sikerült a hangját kissé visszafogva folytatnia.

– Perselus, kérlek, mondd meg Dracónak, hogy kizárt, hogy az a nő betegye ide a lábát.

– Ő _akkor is_ az anyám! – kiabálta Draco, elengedve Pitont, és Harry felé vetette magát.

– Uraim! – mennydörögte Piton, mielőtt ökölre mentek volna. – Mindketten! Álljatok el az ajtótól, de azon nyomban!

Harry jó nagyot lökött Dracón, hogy elmozdítsa onnan, aztán úgy tett, ahogy az apja mondta. Bízott benne, hogy ura lesz a helyzetnek, és Dracónak.

A testvére lassabban engedett. Remegő kézzel a kilincs felé nyúlt volna. . . 

– Draco! – csattant fel Piton. – _Gondolkozz_ _már_ egy pillanatig! És próbáld meg elfogadni, hogy esetleg, netalántán tudom, hogy mit csinálok.

Draco beharapta az ajkát, vágyakozva az ajtó melletti pergamenre nézett, és másik lábára helyezte a testsúlyát. Aztán ellépett az ajtótól, ahogy az apja kérte.

Piton öles léptekkel az ajtóhoz ért, zsebébe süllyesztette a fiúk pálcáját, a sajátjával pedig oda-vissza hadonászott egy kicsit.

– A pergamen engem is értesített – közölte. – Mind Luciust, mind Narcissát a védőbűbáj által megfigyeltek közé tettem több mint egy évvel ezelőtt.

Pálcáját most a pergamen előtt lengette, majd úgy tűnt, hogy magára az ajtóra és a környező falakra szórt néhány varázslatot. Egy ponton ragyogó zöld köd kezdett szivárogni a kőből, aztán mint egy füstgomolyag, tovatűnt. Harry kissé megremegett, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy mikor látta utoljára ezt a ködöt, amikor legutóbb könyörgött Pitonnak az örökbefogadás kölcsönös visszautasításáért. Mit is mondott? _A védőbűbájok itt nagyon erősek, kifejezetten arra lettek tervezve, hogy senkit be ne engedjenek, akik neked ártani akarnának…_

– A védővarázslatokba senki nem piszkált bele – jelentette ki Piton. – Nos, lássuk, mit tudunk a folyosón álló személyről.

Újabb adag varázslat táncolt a levegőbe, ezúttal Perselus mormolta a varázsigéket. Egy hosszú pillanattal később arckifejezése komorrá vált. Vagy inkább nyugtalanná.

– Draco. . . való igaz, hogy anyád várakozik a bejáratnál, de. . . - Óvatosan Draco vállára tette a kezét. – Sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy nagyon betegnek tűnik. Vagy lehet, hogy átokkal sújtották.

– Azonnal be kell engednünk. . . 

– Ó, nem, rohadtul nem kell!

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Harry, nem tud azon az ajtón bejönni senki, aki ártani akar neked, és bízz a varázslataimban. Draco anyja egyáltalán nincs olyan állapotban, hogy a folyosóról bármi alávaló dolgot meg tudjon kísérelni.

Harry szája tátva maradt. Biztos, sőt, _megingathatatlanul_ biztos volt benne, hogy Piton őmellé fog állni ebben az ügyben. Védővarázslatok ide vagy oda, Narcissa Malfoy állt odakinn, az a nő, aki a férje pártját fogta, mikor az halálosan megfenyegette a fiukat!

– Lehet, hogy azért jött, hogy Dracót bántsa! A védővarázslatok akkor mit sem érnek, nem igaz?

– A légynek sem tudna ártani ebben az állapotban.

– Akkor küldd a gyengélkedőre!

– Merlin szerelmére, Harry, _én foglak_ a gyengélkedőre küldeni téged! Hogy éreznéd magad, ha a te anyád haldokolna a folyosón, és a seggfej testvéred még azt se hagyná, hogy kinyisd az ajtót, hogy tudj vele beszélni?

– Nem is haldoklik!

– Azt hiszem, hogy ezt sem zárhatjuk ki – dünnyögte Piton, amitől Draco a saját öklébe harapott.

– Harry, állj hátrébb. Draco, te pedig gyere ide mellém. És tessék, itt a pálcátok, visszaadom őket. Bár őszintén szólva tényleg biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmilyen támadó varázslatra nem lesz képes Narcissa.

– Ó istenem – nyögött fel Harry, de visszavette a pálcáját, és hátrébb lépett, ahogy az apja kérte. – Tényleg ki fogod. . . 

– Igen, ki fogjuk nyitni az ajtót, hogy Draco beszélhessen az anyjával, és Narcissa nem tud átlépni a küszöbön, ha bármilyen ártó szándéka van irántad. – Piton átható pillantást vetett rá. – Lélegezz, Harry.

Jó ötlet. Bár Harry ettől sem érezte magát sokkal jobban.

Ahogy Piton biccentett Dracónak, egy gyors mozdulattal pöccintett a pálcájával.

– _Abrire!_ Gyere be!

Ezután már semmi kétség nem volt, hogy beengedjék-e Narcissa Malfoyt. Ahogy az ajtó kinyílt, a nő előrebukott, és fejjel előre Piton nappalijába zuhant, és elterült a padlón egy halk, de meglehetősen furcsa, reccsenő hang kíséretében. Az asszony hevesen rázkódott. Hihetetlenül le volt soványodva, a bőre alól szinte kilátszott minden csontja, a színe pedig olyan volt, akár az alatta lévő kőpadló.

És még valami volt vele.

Draco anyja nagyon, de nagyon állapotos volt.

  


**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

  


  



	47. Chapter 47

_**Egy páratlan család**_

**Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight**

**Fordította: GuessLess**

**Béta: Fekete Kavics**

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Negyvenhetedik fejezet: 

_Időpazarlás_

\-----------------------------------------------------

  


Draco maga volt a megtestesült gyengédség, ahogy az édesanyját karjába vette, és a kanapéra fektette, csak ezután szólalt meg élesen suttogva, hangjában fájdalommal, miközben letérdelt mellé, és egész közel hajolt hozzá.

– Anyám?

De nem jött válasz Narcissától, aki a puha párnák közt feküdt, és már nem reszketett. Halálosan mozdulatlan volt. Amennyire Harry meg tudta állapítani, még csak nem is lélegzett.

Draco még közelebb hajolt hozzá, és pálcáját Narcissa teste fölött végigvezette, valamit mormolt, amit Harry nem hallott. Az asszony szürke bőréből halvány fény sugárzott többféle ronda színben: a barna, a zöld és az okkersárga mindenféle árnyalatában. Harry felismerte a bűbájt, amit néhány hete a DS során maguk is gyakoroltak. Egy csatamezőkre kifejlesztett vizsgálóbűbáj volt, aminek az a rendeltetése, hogy a belső sérülésekről adjon alap információkat, de az eredménynek a szivárvány tiszta színeiben kellett volna megjelennie, az ilyen piszkos színek semmi másra nem utalhattak, csak egy sötét varázslatra.

Draco még erősebben markolta a pálcát, és szinte nyüszítve nyögte ki:

– A gyengélkedőre kell vinnünk. . .

Piton pöccintett a pálcájával, aminek a végéből egy ezüst szarvas pattant elő, ami Narcissa mozdulatlan testén, majd a lakosztályt a folyosótól elválasztó falon keresztül elgaloppozott. A következő pillanatban Piton már Draco mellett térdelt, és két kézzel fogta le Draco pálcát tartó kezét.

– Nincs több varázslás, amíg nem tudunk többet édesanyád állapotáról.

Draco alig észrevehetően bólintott, és közben végig az anyját figyelte.

– Madam Pomfrey-t hívtad?

Piton haja meglebbent, ahogy a fejét csóválta.

– Nem, az igazgató urat.

Erre már Draco is felpillantott, a szeme szinte ugyanolyan ezüstszürkén csillogott, mint az előbb Piton patrónusa.

– De hát ő nem egy gyógyító!

– Valóban, de muszáj vele beszélnünk – mondta Piton hajthatatlan elszántsággal a hangjában. – _Muszáj_ , Draco – ismételte meg, mikor a fiú olyan mozdulatot tett, mintha le akarná rázni magáról Piton kezét. – Az igazgató úr fogja eldönteni, hogy édesanyádat itt, vagy a St. Mungóban kezeljék-e.

– Vagy hogy kezeljék-e egyáltalán – vágta oda Draco vicsorogva, és újra megpróbálta lerázni magáról apja kezét. – Elvégre csak egy _halálfaló_ felesége, nem igaz? Harry is ezt gondolja, nem? Miért is gondolná másképp a drágalátos Rendetek vezetője?

– Ez a te Rended is – mondta Harry közelebb lépve, de Draco arckifejezése megállította.

– Igen – felelte Draco hűvösen. – És ez így is marad. De ha ebbe a késlekedésbe az anyám _belehal_ , akkor téged is – pillantását előbb Harryre, aztán Pitonra emelte, – és téged is örökre meg foglak utálni.

Harry nyelt egyet, de hogy Perselus mit akart volna felelni, az nem derült ki, mert a kandalló zöldre színeződve felzúgott, és Albus Dumbledore lépett ki belőle fürgén.

– Igazgató úr – kezdett bele Piton, de nem jutott tovább. Draco hevesen kirántotta karját Perselus szorításából, majd Dumbledore lába elé vetette magát. Letérdelt, karjával szorosan körbefonta az igazgató lábát, és azt kiabálta:

– Kérem, kérem, kérem! Ne hagyja, hogy anyám meghaljon! Kérem, igazgató úr! Bármit megteszek! A Rendnek adom a széfemből az utolsó Galleont is, megcsókolom a talárját, a Rend hű rabszolgája maradok a halálom napjáig. . .

– Draco, _Draco_ – emelte talpra Dumbledore a remegő fiút, és mikor Draco tovább motyogta az alig érthető ígéreteit, az igazgató finoman Draco szájára tette az ujját, amitől végre elcsendesedett.

– Persze, hogy segítünk édesanyádon – nyugtatta Dumbledore, és ujjával letörölte Draco arcáról a némán csorgó könnyeit. – Természetes, hogy segítünk rajta. Perselus?

– Jóformán semmit sem tudunk a körülményekről, hogyan került ide Narcissa az ajtóm elé. A legjobb lenne, ha Poppyt hívnánk ide, hogy titokban gyógyítsa meg.

– Máris hozom! – A kandalló zöld tüze ismét elnyelte Dumbledore-t, ahogy a Hopp-hálózatba lépett.

Draco kezét a gyomrára szorította, mint aki hányingerrel küzd.

– Gyere, ülj édesanyád mellé – mondta neki halkan Piton, és odahúzta a kanapé mellé az egyik széket.

Draco üres tekintettel huppant le.

– Mi van, ha. . . ha. . . de mi van, ha. . .

– Lélegezz – tanácsolta Piton, és egyik kezével finoman megszorította Draco reszkető vállát. – Poppy itt lesz mindjárt, és aztán máris többet fogunk tudni.

Draco beharapta az alsó ajkát.

– Annyira rémesen _sovány_. . .

Piton bólintott.

– Harry, amint a Hopp-hálózat szabad lesz, kérlek rendelj a konyháról egy adag üres húslevest, melegentartó bűbájjal, hogy abban a pillanatban, mikor szükség van rá, itt legyen kéznél.

Madam Pomfrey ebben a pillanatban kilépett a kandallóból, nyomában az igazgatóval, és egyből odasietett, ahol Narcissa feküdt.

– Valamilyen sötét varázslat érte, egyelőre ennyit tudtunk csak megállapítani – jelentette Piton.

– Valószínűleg egy átok, amelyet maga Voldemort intézett – tette hozzá Dumbledore. – Hetekkel ezelőtt tűnt el, utoljára Walesben látták két Halálfaló társaságában, akik épp arról beszéltek, hogy a gazdájukhoz viszik őt.

Harry arra gondolt, hogy ez elég sok információ olyasvalaki számára, aki nem a Rend tagja, de hát mit tudhatott ő a mágikus gyógyításról vagy a sötét átkokról? Lehet, hogy ilyenkor minden apró információ fontos.

Pomfrey biccentett, és munkához látott, pálcáját ide-oda pöccintve, szemöldökét még a szokásosnál is jobban összeráncolva mormolta egyik varázsigét a másik után, sokkal bonyolultabbakat, mint amiket Draco tanított a DS-ben. Harry egy darabig figyelte, sokkal inkább Dracóért aggódva, mint az anyjáért, de aztán eszébe jutott Piton kérése, és elment megrendelni a húslevest.

Mikor visszafordult a nappaliba, egy toll táncolt a levegőben, és szavakat rögzített egy pergamenre, ami ott lógott Narcissa Malfoy gömbölyödő pocakja felett.

Harry közelebb hajolt, megpróbált úgy helyezkedni, hogy el tudja olvasni, anélkül, hogy elvonja a javasasszony vagy Draco figyelmét. De felesleges volt emiatt aggódnia, Draco minden figyelmét az anyja kötötte le, ahogy ott ült mellette, két kezébe fogva az anyjáét.

 _Négy törött ujjperc_ , állt a pergamenen, és Harry azon töprengett, hogy vajon ez volt-e az a borzasztó reccsenés, amit akkor hallott, mikor az asszony elvágódott a padlón. _Súlyosan kiálló csontok. A szervei alig működnek. Tizenkilenc friss tályog. A véráramlás lassú. . ._ És így tovább, folytatódott a lista, míg a végére nem ért. _Normális, egészséges méhlepény; nyolc hónapos terhesség, szépen gyarapodó ???_

Harry pislogott, és közelebb hajolt, de igen, az utolsó bejegyzés tényleg kérdőjelekkel ért véget.

Poppy zsebre vágta a pálcáját.

– Mi a baja. . . – kérdezte rögtön Draco.

– Hamarosan beszélünk – mondta Pomfrey sietve. – Nem késlekedhetek, hoznom kell azonnal néhány bájitalt.

Draco bizonytalanul bólintott, arckifejezése addigra már egész kifejezéstelen volt.

– Az alap gyógyító bájitalok közül sok megvan nekem is. . .

– Ezek nincsenek, Perselus – azzal Madame Pomfrey már el is ment.

– Meggyógyította a törött kezét – mondta Draco üres tekintettel az igazgatóra bámulva.

– És mindent meg fog tenni a többi sérülésével is – biztosította Dumbledore, és magának is odavarázsolt egy széket, hogy Draco mellé ülhessen.

Draco lehunyta a szemét, és nagy levegőt vett, bár az anyja kezét továbbra is gyengéden tartotta.

– Én. . . én elmegyek a Gringottsba, abban a pillanatban, ahogy tudok, esküszöm, de nem akarom még így itt hagyni anyámat. . . és nem tudom, hogy a koboldok kiadnak-e ekkora összeget egyben, hacsak nem viszem oda magam a kulcsot. . . de lehet, hogy egy közjegyzőre lesz majd hozzá szükségem. . .

– Ugyan, Draco – szólalt meg szomorú hangon az igazgató, és a fején a hegyes süveg is mintha összement volna. – Tényleg ennyire nem bízol bennünk?

Draco kissé ziláltan rázta meg a fejét, aztán remegve biccentett, és végül kinyitotta a szemét, ami szinte áttetsző volt.

– Nem tudom.

– Talán idővel menni fog – Dumbledore háromszor vállon veregette Dracót, minden alkalommal egyre tovább ott tartva kezét a fiú vállán. – Hagyjuk a Galleonokat, fiam, egy szót se többet erről. Örülök, hogy segíthetünk a gyönyörű édesanyádnak, és ezzel elég is ebből a beszédből.

– Köszönöm – felelte halkan Draco, és újra Narcissa felé fordult.

Dumbledore oldalra fordította a fejét.

– Perselus, talán Harry tud neked segíteni, hogy a helyiségben a szükséges változtatásokat megcsináljátok. Nem hinném, hogy Poppy varázslatai képesek lennének megoldani ezt a sok problémát egy napon belül.

– Ezzel ráérünk később foglalkozni, igazgató úr.

Mikor erre Dumbledore kissé összeszorította a száját, Harry rájött valamire. Huh. Nem volt benne biztos, melyik a rejtélyesebb, az a tény, hogy Dumbledore egyedül akar beszélni Dracóval, vagy Piton vonakodása, hogy ezt hagyja. Igaz, hogy kissé háttérbe vonult, miközben Dumbledore beszélt Dracóval, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ne hallott volna minden szót.

Most Piton előrébb lépett, és kezében egy kis üvegcse volt.

– Úgy látom, szükséged lesz rá.

Draco egy röpke pillantást vetett rá, aztán legurította a tartalmát. Élénkítő főzet, vonta le Harry a következtetést a levegőben terjengő enyhe borsmenta illatból, és abból ahogy Draco ültében kissé felegyenesedett, és hirtelen az egész viselkedése éberebb lett.

A Hopp-hálózat újra felzúgott, Pomfrey visszatértét jelezve, akinek kosárkájában a bájitalos üvegcsék csilingeltek, ahogy átsietett a szobán.

– Hátrébb, mindannyian, rengeteg helyre van szükségem.

Harryt soha nem izgatta különösebben az orvoslás, de ez egy sötét varázslat gyógyítására tett kísérlet volt, ezért érdeklődéssel figyelte, ahogy a javasasszony egyik varázslatot hajtotta végre a másik után, felváltva hol egyik, hol másik bájitallal. Némelyik varázsigét hangosan mondta ki, de többnyire némán bűvölte a beteget. Némelyik bájitalt közvetlen Mrs. Malfoy gyomrába varázsolta bele, míg másokat a pulzuspontokon masszírozta bele a bőrébe, a nyakánál és a csuklóján. Volt olyan is, amit a szájába töltött, és Pomfrey percekig masszírozta az asszony torkát, hogy nyelésre késztesse. Draco próbált ebben segíteni, de a javasasszony csak összevonta a szemöldökét és elzavarta az útból.

Harry hátat fordított, mikor Pomfrey a kezét egy szurokszerű, kék bájitalba mártotta, és megkérte Dracót, hogy húzza fel az anyja köpenyét a térde fölé. Harry látta, hogy Piton is elfordul. Hosszú pillantást váltottak, és ott lebegett a levegőben kettejük közt a ki nem mondott szó. _Tapintat._

Aztán elmúlt a pillanat, de Harryt a rövidsége ellenére megérintette. Biztos volt abban, hogy nem csak képzelte azokban a sötét szemekben bujkáló elismerést.

– Nos – mondta végül Pomfrey, mire Harry hátrapillantott, hogy vajon szabad-e már megfordulni. – Ez volt az utolsó. A légzése javult, és végre a vérkeringése is megfelelő. . .

Hirtelen zavartan elhallgatott, a vonásain bosszúság tükröződött, miközben sarkon fordult, és közvetlen Dracóra meredt.

– Ó, elnézést kérek, Mr. Piton, hogy háttérbe szorítottam eddig. Szeretné, ha az édesanyja állapotát négyszemközt ismertetném önnel?

Draco azonnal elértette az utalást.

– Nem, mindenki tudhat róla, aki itt van. Kérem, folytassa.

Pomfrey biccentett.

– Láthatják, hogy a színe sokat javult, de ebből sajnos nem vonhatunk le túl sok következtetést, mert az félrevezető. Csak annyit tudtam tenni érte, hogy néhány tünetét enyhítettem. Az édesanyja továbbra is súlyos átok alatt van, és az állapota addig nem is fog javulni, amíg a mélyen gyökerező Sötét varázslatot ki nem irtottuk. addig pedig. . . – A javasasszony sóhajtva a bájitalos kosárra mutatott. – Valahányszor alkalmazzuk ezeket, egyre kevésbé fognak használni.

Draco bólintott.

– Meddig tudjuk az átkot kordában tartani?

Pomfrey összevont szemöldökkel felelt.

– A sötét átkok mindig alattomosak, de ez itt még az átlagosnál is rosszabb. Nem tudok biztos választ mondani. Talán hetekig.

– De ha megtalálnánk az ellenátkot. . . – kérdezett rá az igazgató.

– Az lenne az egyetlen gyógymód – fejezte be Pomfrey a mondatot a kosárban kotorászva, majd az egyik üvegcsét emelte ki a másik után, és mindegyikhez elmondta a használati útmutatót. Miközben beszélt, az instrukciók egy tiszta pergamenlapra íródtak, amely szintén a levegőben lógott. Draco elkapta, amint a nő befejezte a diktálást, és gyorsan végigfutott a szöveg részletein.

– Természetesen eljövök, ha még szükség lesz rám – biztosította Dracót halvány mosollyal az arcán. – Szeretnék puszta óvatosságból biztosra menni, hogy képes az édesanyjáról gondoskodni, de ez természetesen nem jelenti azt, hogy magára hagyom ezzel. 

– Köszönöm, Madam Pomfrey – dünnyögte Draco. – És a baba? A diagnosztikai bűbája azt jelezte, hogy gyarapodó. . . ez hogyan lehetséges?

– Ó, igen, a picike egészséges, mint a makk. Ahogy az várható is. Egy áldott állapotban megátkozott boszorkánynak a mágikus ereje akár a visszafordíthatatlan mértékig is képes kimeríteni magát, hogy a magzatát védelmezze.

– És mit tudna mondani magáról az átokról? – kérdezte Perselus.

Pomfrey nagy levegőt vett, arckifejezése hirtelen komorrá vált.

– Sajnos igen keveset. Egy sötét sorvasztó átoknak tűnik, de sosem láttam még pontosan ilyet. – A javasasszony összevont szemöldökkel csúsztatta a köténye zsebébe a pálcáját. – A terhesség csak felerősíti a sorvasztó hatást. Valahányszor az átok erőre kap benne, az anya mágiája védelmező pajzsként a gyermeket veszi körbe, és ettől a testének a többi része védtelen marad.

– Akkor tehát – szólt közbe Dumbledore óvatosan – talán az lenne a legjobb, ha megindítanánk Mrs. Malfoynál a szülést?

Madam Pomfrey hangja jegesre váltott. 

– Albus Dumbledore, majd ha megszerzi az orvosi tanácsadói képzettségét, kérem tudassa velem! Ez lenne a _lehető legrosszabb_ megoldás. Ebben a pillanatban Narcissa Malfoy kizárólag azért van életben, mert a varázserejének egy magzatot kell életben tartania.

– Ó, elnézést kérek – dünnyögte az igazgató, szomorúan csóválva a fejét.

Pomfrey ismét Dracóhoz fordult.

– Amikor az édesanyja felébred, halálosan kimerült lesz, egyelőre ne bombázza őt kérdésekkel. De azt jó lenne minél előbb kiszedni belőle, hogy mi az, amire emlékszik.

– Magára a varázsigére – nyelt nagyot Draco.

– Pontosan. Reménykedjünk benne, hogy nem néma varázslattal átkozták meg. Időközben utánajárok a tüneteinek, hátha azok alapján találok az átokról több információt.

– Esetleg legilimenciával megkísérelhetjük kiszedni belőle, amikor felébred? – kérdezte Piton.

Pomfrey felhorkant.

– Ebben az állapotban? Aligha.

– Akkor talán merengővel?

Pomfrey eltöprengett a javaslaton.

– Az kevésbé merítené ki, és az emléket is hosszabban tudnánk tanulmányozni anélkül, hogy erőltetni kellene, hogy újraélje – biccentett beleegyezőleg. – Tudassák, ha bármit sikerül kideríteniük. Tartok tőle, hogy a kutatásaim nem vezetnek sehová, amíg nincs valami szál, amibe bele tudok kapaszkodni. Van még esetleg kérdésük?

Körbepillantott, aztán eltette a pálcáját, és a kandalló felé indult.

Dumbledore is biccentett mindhármuknak, de Dracón tovább időzött a pillantása.

– Én is megyek, és utánajárok pár dolognak. Talán a zárolt részlegben vagy a magánkönyvtáramban találok valami nyomot, amiből kiderül, hogy mi történhetett az édesanyáddal.

– Köszönöm, igazgató úr – válaszolta Draco alig hallhatóan. – Én . . . csak remélem, hogy hamarosan felébred majd.

– Ebben bízom én is, fiam. Mindannyian ebben bízunk.

Azzal Dumbledore is elindult a kandalló felé, intett Pomfrey-nak, hogy menjen előre, aztán a zöld lángok őt is elnyelték.

Draco nagyot sóhajtott.

– Nem akarjátok a változtatásokat megcsinálni esetleg? – kérdezte Draco kimérten. – Éppenséggel átalakíthatom a kanapét ággyá, bár azt gondolom, hogy anyámnak kényelmesebb lenne egy külön szobában pihennie.

– Kitűnő meglátás – jegyezte meg Piton határozottan. – Harry?

Harry nem akarta Dracót a nővel egyedül hagyni, még ebben az állapotában sem. De Draco mereven nézett vissza rá, így Harry vonakodva bár, de követte apját a rövid folyosón, ami az ő hálószobájához és dolgozószobájához vezetett, azonban ahelyett, hogy akár egyikbe, akár másikba beléptek volna, hogy átalakítsák azt, Piton előkapta a pálcáját, és a folyosó zárt végére irányítva kezdett varázslásba. A kövek ennek hatására mozgásba lendültek. Harry csak állt, és várta, hogy Piton folytassa, de egy pillanattal később az apja megállt, és hozzá fordult.

– A kőmágia szinergikusan a leghatékonyabb, ezért két pálcával többre megyünk. Ha készen állsz, vágjunk bele.

Harry ezúttal jobban odafigyelt, és rájött, hogy a varázsige nem is annyira bonyolult, még ha hosszúnak is hangzik. A mozdulatok elsajátítása kicsit trükkösebb volt, de pár pillanattal később képes volt a saját varázserejét beleadva mozgatni a köveket, sokkal gyorsabban, mint korábban. Nemsokára kialakult egy körülbelül akkora szoba mint a sajátjuk.

Piton ezután kialakította az acél zsanérokon nyíló nehéz tölgyfa ajtót is. Miután bezárta és bűbájjal is biztosította maguk mögött, várakozó arccal Harryhez fordult.

– Most már beszélhetünk nyugodtan, de ha szólna a testvéred, mi hallani fogjuk őt.

A gond csak az volt, hogy Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon. Azt hogy _Itt marad nálunk?_ kissé feleslegesnek tartotta megkérdezni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy eléggé bunkó is lenne, hiszen Draco haldokló anyjáról volt szó.

– Nem bízom benne – suttogta Harry ehelyett.

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Én sem, de egyelőre nem tehetünk mást. A gyengélkedő és a Szent Mungo is túlságosan nyilvános hely, és egyelőre nem tudhatjuk, hogy annak titokban tartása, hogy megátkozták, nem lesz-e előnyünkre.

Naná, a taktika. Méghozzá mardekáros taktika. _Meggondolatlanul cselekszik, aki kizár bármilyen taktikát, ami megnyerheti ezt a háborút_ suttogta Piton a fejében. . .

– Akkor egy védett házba – javasolta Harry. – Draco vele mehetne. . .

– És ha ez Voldemort terve, hogy Dracót védtelenül elkapja?

– Azt mondtam, hogy _védett_ házba, tudod, ahol varázslatok védik.

– Itt vannak a legerősebb védővarázslatok.

– De ezek engem védenek, nem Dracót – nyelt nagyot Harry, és könnyen leolvasta Piton arcáról, mit gondol. – Oké, értem, akit Voldemort azzal küld, hogy bántsa Dracót, annak velem is gonosz szándékai vannak.

– És Narcissa ártatlan, különben a védelmi rendszer meggátolta volna a belépését.

– Akkor hogy lehet ez Voldemort terve . . . – Harry megint nagyot nyelt. – Ó, értem. Ha ő csak tudatlan báb, akkor nem jeleznének a védővarázslatok. Hm. Kivéve ha . . . Amikor átesett a küszöbön, akkor már eszméletlen volt, nem?

– Az nem számít. A védővarázslatoknak rengeteg idejük volt, hogy megvizsgálják az irántad való a szándékait.

Harry sóhajtott.

– Mindegy, akkor sem bízom benne.

– Én is csak a védővarázslatokban bízom – vonta meg vállát Piton. – Talán valamicskét javul majd a helyzet, ha meg tudom nézni az emlékeit. Nos, térjünk át a bútorokra. . .

Pár perc alatt átalakított, vagy odavarázsolt egy széles ágyat sötétlila függönyökkel, egy kis asztalkát és két széket. Amint ezek megjelentek, Piton teketóriázás nélkül leült az egyikre, és intett, hogy Harry is üljön le a másikra.

– Nem kéne szólni Dracónak, hogy végeztünk?

– Egy pillanat, csak még valamit meg szeretnék veled beszélni.

Harry karba fonta a kezét.

– Arról, hogy Mrs. Malfoy itt marad? Nem örülök neki, de nem vagyok hülye, hogy azt gondoljam, hogy Dracót vissza tudnánk fogni, ha nem hagynánk, hogy az anyja itt maradjon. Amellett pedig értem, hogy miért beszéltél az igazgatóval, értem, hogy ez mostantól a Rend dolga.

Piton sötét szemével ránézett.

– Ez mind igaz, de nem gondolod, hogy több mindenről is beszélnünk kellene, nem csak Narcissa Malfoyról?

Ó.

– Ja, lehet – motyogta Harry félrenézve. – Dracóval hülyék voltunk, hogy lerészegedtünk, tudom, oké? Ezt már tudjuk, szóval nem nagyon van mit ragozni rajta. Csak mondd meg, hogy hányszor írjam le. Ha jól hallottam, ez a kedvenc büntetésed.

– Én valami másra gondoltam – mondta Piton a fejét csóválva, hogy a hosszú haja is lebegett.

A Draco által elmesélt rettenetes méregivás ugrott be Harrynek, de nem akarta elhinni, hogy az apja tényleg erre gondolna.

– Akkor üstpucolás? Vagy valami más büntetőmunka?

– Nem – nézett rá sötét szemmel Piton, mintha a lelkébe akarna látni. – Úgy vélem, hogy újra rendszeresen találkoznod kellene a jó doktorral.

Harry csak pislogott.

– _Terápiára_ járjak? Ez lenne a büntetésem?

– Csak te nevezed büntetésnek – vonta meg kissé a vállát Piton. – Nem tagadom, hogy nagyon mérges voltam rád és a testvéredre is, de ezt nem büntetésnek szánom, Harry. Szeretném megoldani a problémát, nem csak reagálni rá.

– Milyen problémát kell itt megoldani?! – kötekedett Harry. – Ittunk kicsit, na bumm. Ettől nem lettem alkoholista!

– Nem így értettem. Felelőtlenül hagytam, hogy a terápiád idén véletlenszerűen néha legyen, néha ne.

– Nincs szükségem terápiára. . .

Piton vonásai megfeszültek.

– Hogyne lenne. Először is, beszélned kellene valakivel, aki jártas az ilyesmiben, Miss Lovegood miatt érzett fájdalmadról. Az, hogy eszméletvesztésig leiszod magad, hogy jobb kedved legyen, nem a legjobb megküzdési stratégia, akkor sem, ha a testvéred csak jót akart.

Ez talán igaz, de. . .

– Először is? – morogta Harry. – Csak nem a tűkre gondolsz? Mert az eszembe se jutott, esküszöm.

Piton az asztal felett közelebb hajolt.

– A gyerekkorod megoldatlan problémáira gondolok.

– Oké, nem voltak a legjobb gyámjaim, na és? Ezekről minek beszéljek?

– Harry – mondta Piton nyugodt hangon. – A legnagyobb örömmel veszek neked egy játékmackót, de nem hiszem, hogy ennek a puszta birtoklása begyógyítaná benned azt a sebet, amit a szeretet nélküli gyerekkorod okozott.

Jesszus. Harry érezte, hogy a nyaktól felfelé elpirul. Az arca szinte lángolt zavarában. Megrázta a fejét kissé, hogy a homlokába hulljon a haja, de ez sem segített, továbbra is borzasztóan védtelennek érezte magát. Aztán az sem segített, hogy elfordította a fejét.

– Nincs szükségem. . . nem kell a plüss.

– Talán nem, de muszáj lenne beszélned olyasvalakivel, aki képzett, hogy az ilyen ügyekben segíteni tudjon. – Piton átnyúlt az asztalon, mint aki meg akarja paskolni Harry kezét, de megállt, mikor Harry hátratolta a székét.

– Nem! Nem fogok!

Piton szemöldöke összeszaladt.

– Korábban sosem utasítottad el ennyire.

– Az még akkor volt, mikor segítenie kellett volna az amnéziában, de a hülye tanácsai semmit sem értek! Akkor se, amikor szurkáltam magam, Draco elmondta. Az akkor komoly volt!

– Az is komoly, ha ivásba fojtod a bánatod!

– Igen? Hát nem is mentem volna a Szobába, ha te nem halasztod el a bájital korrepetálást!

Piton nagy lendülettel hátradőlt a széken.

– Ne engem hibáztass azért, hogy nem volt józan ítélőképességed!

– Rendben, nem foglak! Felejtsd el! – ugrott talpra Harry. – Most azonnal töröljük a többit is, ki a fenét érdekel!

– A többit? – mondta lassan Piton. – Ó, erre nem gondoltam.

– Persze! Mikor megírtad azt a levelet, fogalmad sem volt róla, hogy lemondasz rólam, mi?

– Fogalmam sem volt, hogy egyáltalán várod a korrepetálásokat – javította ki Piton. – Honnan is tudtam volna? Sosem keltetted bennem azt a benyomást, hogy a bájitalfőzés művészetét becsülnéd valamire.

Harry majdnem csöndben maradt, de tényleg nem akarta ebben a hitben hagyni. Nem, akármilyen fura is volt, de ő maga is azt akarta, hogy ez az apa-fia dolog működjön köztük.

– Nem a főzést vártam, te hülye. . . Hát nem érted? A _veled_ töltött időt.

Piton keze az asztalon kissé megremegett.

– Ah – mondta újra. Aztán egy hosszú, néma pillanat után folytatta. – Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ez ennyit jelent neked, Harry.

– Nem tudom, hogy ebben mi nem érthető – felelte Harry. – Múlt szombaton jó volt együtt főzni. . .

– Igen, de mást sem teszel, csak kerülsz engem. Karácsony óta jobb lett a helyzet, de még most is. . . – Piton félrenézett, és halkabban folytatta. – Általában én vagyok az, aki keresi a társaságodat.

Ez tényleg így volt, szóval lehet, hogy az apja nem ismerhette Harry érzéseit. Kivéve, hogy néhány dolgot persze teljesen tisztán látott, ugyebár.

– Hát, azt azért csak tudtad, hogy Lunával szakítottam és emiatt kész vagyok idegileg, és mégis úgy döntöttél, hogy inkább leszel. . .

 _Basszus. Ebből nem jövök ki jól._ Most még azt hiszi Piton, hogy Harry azt akarja, bontsa fel az eljegyzését. Ami valahol igaz is volt. Vagyis nem, mert nem akart olyan alak lenni, aki az apjától megtagadja a boldog házasságot!

Főleg most nem, hogy Harry első kézből megtanulta, mennyire borzalmas elhagyni valakit, akit igazán, nagyon szeret az ember.

– Nem azt gondoltam, hogy jobb lesz Maurával tölteni az időt – mondta Piton, és ezúttal sikerült átnyúlnia úgy az asztalon, hogy Harry nem húzta el a kezét. – Csak úgy éreztem, hogy abban a pillanatban neki van rám nagyobb szüksége. Maura . . . – Sóhajtott egy kicsit Piton – eléggé maga alatt volt, és reméltem, hogy ha kimegyünk a kastélyból, sikerül elterelnem egy kicsit a figyelmét.

– Azt hiszem ez sikerült is – motyogta Harry.

Piton morcosan nézett rá.

– Valóban. Mindenesetre nem mondtam volna le a bájitalórát, ha tudtam volna, hogy még mindig ennyire boldogtalan vagy Miss Lovegood miatt.

– Ó – mondta Harry kissé szomorúan, ahogy visszagondolt az elmúlt hétre. – Hát, lehet, hogy nem vagy hibás ebben. Erősen próbáltam öhm. . . közönyt színlelni, azt hiszem. Luna ötlete volt, hogy mások ne higgyék azt, hogy ő fontos nekem, érted? Hátha Voldemort nem jön rá, hogy még mindig mennyire pótolhatatlan nekem Luna.

Piton megszorította a kezét.

– Bölcs stratégia, kétségkívül. De csak nem gondoltad, hogy itthon is szükség van erre a színlelésre.

– Először nem is tudtam színlelni – sóhajtotta Harry. – Ezt láttad is. De aztán próbáltam mindent bevetni, nehogy azt hidd, hogy a rémes hangulatom valami másnak. . . másról szól.

– Én meg ahelyett, hogy ezt az egészet megértettem volna, lemondtam a találkozónkat, hogy Maurát elvihessem – mondta Piton, és minden szavából a megbánás sütött. – Nagyon, nagyon sajnálom, Harry.

– Hát, legalább mikor megkaptam az üzeneted, akkor nem tudtam, hogy emiatt mondtad le – mondta Harry eltökélve, hogy nem fogja többé kimutatni a rosszallását. Tényleg az lenne a legjobb, ha Piton gondolatait mielőbb valami másra terelné. – Öhm, szabad megkérdeznem, hogy mi zaklatta fel ennyire Morrighan professzort akkor?

– Szeretné bejelenteni az eljegyzésünket – húzódott kissé mosolyra Piton szája. – Habár az eljegyzési kő színe továbbra is azt sugallja, hogy az iránta táplált érzéseim ugyanolyan erősek, ennek ellenére szeretné már, ha ez határozatlan idejű késlekedés végre véget érne.

– És csak fel akartad vidítani – bólintott Harry, miközben egy jó ötlet jutott eszébe. Egy kiváló ötlet, ami persze nem biztos, hogy beválik. – Hát, nem hibáztathatod magad ezért.

– Hogy a fiam igényeit így figyelmen kívül hagytam? Nyilvánvalóan magamat okolom.

– Nem, nem, már értem, hogy jót akartál. És még ha nem is úgy alakult, ahogy eltervezted, az igenis számít, hogy jót akartál. Én. . . öhm, megbocsátok neked, Perselus.

Hohó. Lehet, hogy a vége már kissé sok volt. Piton nem tűnt túl gyanakvónak, de ahogy a szemét összehúzta, abból az látszott, hogy nem számított rá, hogy Harry ilyesmit fog mondani.

Hát, mit volt mit tenni, tovább kellett ütnie a vasat.

– De azt szeretném, ha te is megbocsátanál Dracónak – tette hozzá. – Ő is csak jót akart. Ő meg _engem_ akart felvidítani.

– Az eszközei viszont jócskán hagynak kívánnivalót maguk után – felelte Piton szárazon. – Ismered a hamis egyenlőség fogalmát, Harry?

– Sejtem, mi az. De az nem „hamis”, hogy Draco állandóan rosszfiúnak érzi magát. Szóval, ha megbünteted, akkor pont ugyanazt kellene kapja, amit én. Érted? A terápiát.

– Jó lenne, ha végre nem büntetésként tekintenél rá, minthogy nem is az.

– Jó, akkor azért küldd, mert neki is szüksége van rá – csattant fel Harry. – Csak ne kelljen csilliószor leírnia semmit.

– Tényleg azt hiszed rólam, hogy ezt terveztem? – sziszegte Piton kissé hátrébb húzódva. – Most, hogy az anyját itt emészti el egy sötét átok?

– Hát, nem igazán – mondta lassan Harry. – Akkor mit tervezel vele?

– Eltiltom az alkoholfogyasztástól addig, amíg itt tanul, hiába felnőtt már.

Harry szája tátva maradt.

– Csak ennyi?

– Egyelőre ennyi, igen. És ha már itt tartunk, akkor téged is eltiltalak, hiszen nem akarhatjuk, hogy a testvéred úgy érezze, ő a rosszfiú, ahogy magad is mondtad.

– Jó, de én még csak nem is szeretem a bort a vacsorához.

– Akkor nem is fog hiányozni.

– Épp ez a lényeg! Számomra ez nem büntetés!

– És nem kaphatsz alkohollal megbolondított teát sem!

Harry pislogott.

– Honnét tudod, hogy teáztunk?

Piton megdörzsölte a hosszú orrnyergét.

– A Szobában oltári kuplerájt hagytatok. Nem kevesebb, mint hat teáskannát számoltam, mindegyik bűzlött a szesztől, és volt még jónéhány összetört kanna is. Nem beszélve a tócsákról, meg a bennük masírozó kis pirítós katonákról, amik helyenként beleragadtak a löttybe.

– Én. . . öhm . . . – Őszintén szólva Harryben fel sem merült, hogy milyen állapotban hagyták a Szobát. – Azt hittem, hogy az valahogy majd rendet rak maga után. . .

– Arra várt, hogy mikor tértek vissza a faluból – felelte Piton fintorogva. – Ha netán további teázásra vágytatok volna, gondolom. De mostanra már el lett takarítva minden, és Albus rábeszélte a Szobát, hogy legközelebb használja a _józan_ ítélőképességét.

Volt még valami, amit Harry meg akart kérdezni. Nem pont a Szobával kapcsolatban. . .

– Ja! – kiáltott fel, mikor eszébe jutott. – Tudod már, miért nem működtek a varázslatok, amiknek értesíteniük kellett volna téged, hogy Draco meg én eltűntünk?

Piton megvetően húzta el a száját.

– Működnek. Úgy vannak beállítva, hogy jelezzenek, amint a birtokról kiteszitek a lábatokat. Úgy látszik, hogy ha maga a kastély biztosít nektek ehhez utat, akkor ezt nem érzékeli eltűnésnek.

Harry beharapta a szája szélét.

– Hát, sajnálom, hogy elhagytuk a birtokot. Tudom, hogy valami rossz is történhetett volna. De, öhm . . . legalább nálam volt néhány abból a szalagcukorkából. Úgy értem, mindig magammal viszem mostanában őket, arra az esetre, ha muszáj párszaszót használnom a varázsláshoz.

Piton maró gúnnyal kérdezte.

– És ha megtámadtak volna, tán eszedbe jutott volna, hogy egyél egyet még időben?

Jogos.

– Öhm. . .

– Egy pillanat is elég, hogy eltaláljanak egy Petrificusszal, vagy valami még rosszabbal – markolta meg szorosan Piton a szék karfáját. – Őszintén hiszed, hogy részegen is lett volna lélekjelenléted, hogy. . .

– Jól van na, nem! – kiabálta Harry. – Nem lett volna!

Piton szorítása meglazult kissé a karfán.

– A sötét varázserőd több mint lenyűgöző, de nem lenne szabad azt gondolnod magadról, hogy legyőzhetetlen vagy, Harry. Ez olyan hibákhoz vezethet, amit nem engedhetsz meg magadnak, ahogy ezt a kíséret nélküli kirándulást sem a faluban.

Harry nagyot nyelt, hogy a torkában keletkező gombócot lenyelje, de nem segített ez sem.

– Tudom. Értem. De sosem gondoltam, hogy legyőzhetetlen lennék. Úgy értem, már magában az is elég, hogy _kellenek_ ezek a cukorkák. Azt hiszem . . . azt hiszem, hogy ezen még dolgoznom kell. De egyébként nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is tudtam volna párszaszóval varázsolni, úgy hogy ne lett volna valamilyen segítség.

– Mindig is látnod, vagy tapintanod kellett egy kígyót hozzá, vagy legalább valami kígyószerű dolgot – dünnyögte Perselus.

– Nem hinném, hogy ez valaha megváltozna. De gondolod, hogy a párszaszó varázsigéket könnyebben tudnám használni, ha sokkal többet gyakorolnám?

Piton vállat vont.

– Lehet, hogy segítene. Ahogy az is, ha hosszan beszélnéd a nyelvet a cukorkák segítsége nélkül. Ha jól emlékszem, régebben jó sok időt töltöttél a kis kígyóddal társalogva.

És Harry az utóbbi időben alig látta Maresszt.

– Akkor ezt fogom tenni – döntötte el Harry.

– És a terápiával mi lesz?

Harry kissé dühbe gurult, mert továbbra sem akart járni. Minek? Elvégre attól, hogy a pocsék gyerekkoráról beszél, nem fog megváltozni a múlt.

Piton hosszan nézte őt.

– Azt mondtad, hogy elfogadtad, hogy egy család vagyunk.

– De ez nem jelenti, hogy minden tanácsodat meg kell fogadnom. . .

– Kár – károgott Piton.

– Ne csinálj ebből viccet! – csattant fel Harry remegő orrcimpákkal. – Nem érdekel, mi volt tavaly, ez az egész apa-dolog most totál új számomra, és nem megyek vissza Marshához csak azért, mert mondod!

Piton egy darabig csak nézte, aztán lassan bólintott.

– Értem. Bár be kell vallanom, hogy a hozzáállásod talány számomra. Az amnéziával kapcsolatos tanácsát leszámítva úgy tűnt, hogy a jó doktortól csupa hasznos dolgot tanultál. Például az én. . . kivetítéssel kapcsolatos ügyemet.

Harry félrepillantott, nem akart utalni arra a szörnyű bántalmazásra, amit Perselusnak gyerekkorában kellett átélnie. A következő pillanatban viszont már azon merengett, hogy az apja nem valami mardekáros okból hozza-e fel a témát. Lehet, hogy arra céloz, hogy mivel az ő gyerekkori traumái is formálták a felnőttkori hozzáállását, valószínűleg ugyanez igaz lehet Harryre is?

A fenéket lehet, szinte biztos, hogy így van. De ez még akkor sem jelenti azt, hogy beleegyezik a további terápiába.

– Kérlek, gondolkozz el egy kicsit azon, hogy miért ódzkodsz tőle ennyire – folytatta Piton. – Mitől tartasz?

Harrynek nem tartott sokáig rájönnie a válaszra, most, hogy a megfelelő kérdést tette fel magának. De más kérdés, hogy Perselusszal is akar-e beszélni erről. Ugyanakkor Pitonnak nyilvánvalóan fontos ő, Harry. És bármilyen különös is, néha úgy tűnik. . . hogy valóban Harry apjának tartja magát.

– Luna – nyögte Harry. – Marsha majd meg akar győzni arról, hogy tévedek, ez szinte biztos. Hogy ez nem egészséges, hogy a megmentési kényszerem arra késztet, hogy őt feladjam. De ő az, aki téved ebben. Nem érdekel, milyen gyakran olvassa a _Prófétát_ , egy kvibli egyszerűen nem értheti meg, mennyire veszélyes tud lenni Voldemort!

– Voltaképp ugyanúgy tekinthet erre, ahogy én.

– Ó, mármint hogy lehet, hogy visszatérnek az emlékeim? – Harry megállt, hogy ezen elgondolkozzon. – Ezért nem mondtad nekem, hogy rosszul teszem, ha szakítok vele? Úgy értem, téged sem akadályoz meg a háború abban, hogy megházasodj.

– Nem, de Maura és én húsz évet vártunk erre. Talán a keresztapádnak mégiscsak igaza van a sorssal kapcsolatban. Most jött el a mi időnk.

Hát, legalább Piton nem valami hülyeséget mondott, például hogy Harry túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy komoly legyen ez a dolog Lunával.

– És van még valami.

Harry feszülten várt.

– Ez egy felnőtt döntés, és te felnőtt vagy – mondta Piton halkan. – Mi történne _velünk_ , ha meggyőznélek arról, hogy a döntésed megváltoztasd, és bekövetkezne a legrosszabb?

Harry erre még nem gondolt. Hogy Piton . . . ez mélyen megérintette.

– Attól félsz, hogy megutálnálak.

Piton mélyet sóhajtva szorította meg az orrát.

– A testvéred épp az előbb fenyegetett meg ezzel egy sokkal kevésbé fontos okból, amiatt, hogy picikét késlekedtem segítséget hozni az édesanyjának. 

– Azt nem gondolta komolyan.

– Talán nem – állt fel Piton. – Mindenesetre gyere, nézzük meg, hogy van Narcissa.

– És Draco – tette hozzá Harry, és ő is felállt.

– Azt hiszem, hogy ez a két dolog elválaszthatatlanul összekapcsolódik a belátható jövőben.

– Valószínűleg – sóhajtotta Harry. Nyugtalanította ez az egész. Nem érdekelte ki mit mond a védőbűbájokról, egyszerűen nem bízott meg Narcissa Malfoyban. És soha nem is fog. Ennyi.

Kételkedett azonban abban, hogy Draco valaha is hasonlóan látja-e majd a dolgokat.

  


– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

  


Harry meglepetten pislogott, mikor újra belépett a nappaliba. Dumbledore impozáns merengője ott állt félúton az étkezőasztal és a kanapé között. Piton egy pillantást vetett rá és felhorkant, amit Harry nem igazán tudott hová tenni, de most nem időzhettek azzal, hogy rákérdez, mivel világosan látszott, hogy Narcissa Malfoy magánál van.

Draco anyja ugyan mozdulatlan volt, mint eddig, de a szeme nyitva volt. Harry közelebb lépett a kanapéhoz, és látta a keskeny pupilláit az alig résnyire nyitott szempárban. Ugyanakkor aggasztó volt, hogy teljesen színtelen volt a szeme, az írisze egészen világos árnyalatú volt, amitől inkább tűnt kísértetnek, mint élő embernek.

Draco fölé hajolt, és az arcát simogatta a kézfejével, lassan körözve, közben halkan vígasztaló szavakat mormolt, hogy már biztonságban van, és minden rendben lesz.

Harry kissé hátrébb lépett, mert úgy érezte, mintha valami szigorúan magánjellegű dologba tolakodott volna bele.

Piton viszont nyilvánvalóan úgy látta, hogy ez nem a megfelelő pillanat arra, hogy tapintatosan viselkedjen.

– Mióta van tudatánál édesanyád?

Draco hangja továbbra is halk és nyugtató volt.

– Nemrég.

– Mondott valami. . .

– _Nem_ , és nem fogjuk kérdésekkel bombázni. Mit gondolsz, miért nem hívtalak ide? Nem elég erős még a beszédhez.

Narcissa megpróbált erre rácáfolni, és kissé oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy a fia érintéséből többet kapjon, és úgy nyögte.

– Dragon . . .

A hangja olyan volt, mintha a hangszálait késélen húzgálták volna, annyira rekedten szólalt meg. Harry nem kedvelte a nőt, és nyilván nem is bízott meg benne, de együttérzően elfintorodott, ahogy kihallotta a hangjából a fájdalmát.

– Cssss, anyám – csitítgatta Draco, és szabad kezével megfogta az anyjáét, majd összefonta az ujjaikat. – Minden rendben van. Már biztonságban vagy, itthon, velem. . .

– Kincsem – nyöszörögte Narcissa, és az ajkai ahogy mozogtak, berepedeztek. – Dragon . . . kincsem. . .

– Csitt – szólt rá Draco. – Ne aggódj most semmi miatt, gondodat fogom viselni, anyám. De pihenned kell most, ne próbálj beszélni.

Abbahagyta a simogatást, és elővette pálcáját, hogy az ujja hegyére gyorsan egy kis balzsamot varázsoljon. Draco megmutatta neki, Narcissa egy apró bólintással jelezte a beleegyezését, Draco pedig bekente vele a nő kiszáradt ajkát.

– Nem vagy éhes? – kérdezte ezután. – Perselus megkérte az előbb Harryt, hogy szerezzen egy kis húslevest. . .

– Perselus – hörögte Narcissa, és a fehér szeme egész kitágult, mint aki csak most vette észre Piton jelenlétét. – Muszáj. . . muszáj. . . a _vérfarkas_ , Perselus, jött. . .

Piton feszült arccal közelebb lépett; Harrynek ökölbe szorult a keze, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy Remus mindez idő alatt eszméletlenül fekszik a védett házban. Mit akart mondani Narcissa Malfoy?

Akármit is, jelenleg nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy befejezze. Dracónak igaza volt, az anyja nem volt elég erős a beszédhez. Mielőtt még egy szót szólhatott volna, újra elveszítette az eszméletét.

  
**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

  


  



	48. Chapter 48

– Szinte biztos, hogy Remusról beszélt! – kapkodott levegő után Harry.

– Nem fogom felébreszteni, hogy megkérdezzük – felelte harapósan Draco. – Mondtam, hogy még túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy beszéljen!

– Ezt neki is mondtad – dünnyögte Perselus. – Mégsem hallgatott rád, így azt kell feltételeznünk, hogy édesanyád valami fontosat akart velünk közölni.

– Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy ki kell faggatni! 

– Az emlékeire szükségünk van – emlékeztette Piton továbbra is azon a nyugodt, halk hangján Dracót, aki nyöszörögve nyelt egy nagyot.

– Jó, rendben, de kérd meg te, Perselus. Láttad, hogy. . . rám nem hallgat.

– Azt akarta, hogy tudd, mennyire szeret téged. Egészen addig a pontig semmi más nem érdekelte, amíg a nevem valami konkrét emléket fel nem idézett benne.

– Hát, aggódhatott is, hogy ennyi idő után mit gondolok róla! Azok után, hogy Lucius mellé állt velem szemben… – Draco hosszan sóhajtott. – Habár abban azért próbált segíteni, hogy legyen saját vagyonom. . .

Harrynek eltartott egy pillanatig, míg megértette, mire utal Draco. Azt hitte, hogy ő segítette hozzá a széfhez, hogy a kicsapása után ne maradjon vagyon nélkül. De aztán eszébe jutott valami, amit Draco még a Szükség szobájában magyarázott, egy másik Black családtagról. _Jaj, igen, megvan. Aki beleegyezett, hogy pénzt ad Dracónak, de aggódott azon, mi van, ha gyanús körülmények közt halna meg, és aztán tényleg hirtelen halt meg, röviddel a végrendelet elkészítése után…_

– Az anyád megölte a saját nagybátyját – mondta Harry. – Pénz miatt! Istenem, hogy tudsz még benne bízni egyáltalán?

Draco mereven rábámult.

– Csak nekem akart segíteni!

– És mi van, ha legközelebb azzal akar neked segíteni, hogy _elkap_ engem, és Voldemorthoz visz?

– A vérvarázslatok hagyták, hogy átlépje a küszöböt! – mondta Draco vicsorogva. – Perselus, kérlek keríts valami bájitalt Harrynek, hogy kitisztuljon a gondolkodása, mert úgy látszik, ez magától nem megy neki!

– Na, menj a picsába!

– Uraim – szólalt meg Piton kissé emelt hangon. – Ezzel nem jutunk előre. Harry! Draco joggal aggódik az édesanyja miatt. És Draco! Harry pedig joggal aggódik amiatt, hogy mit jelenthet a hirtelen felbukkanása. Szóval kérlek, hagyjátok ezt abba, de mind a ketten!

Harry összeszorított foggal próbálta megállni, hogy ne válaszoljon.

Draco megint rábámult, de aztán a figyelmét ismét az anyja kötötte le, akit a hangos szóváltás újra felébresztett. Remegő karját a mennyezet felé emelte.

– Draco . . .

Piton egyből mozdult, és odatérdelt a kanapé mellé.

– Ne próbálj beszélni, Narcissa. Valószínűleg újra elveszítenéd az eszméleted, ha túlságosan megerőlteteted magad. Ha valami mondanivalód van, akkor csak gondolj rá, jó? Van itt egy merengő.

Ahogy Perselus szemmagasságba emelte a pálcáját, Mrs. Malfoy keze hangos puffanással hullott vissza a kanapéra, mintha az izmai megadták volna magukat. De aztán sikerült a fejét picit megemelni, majd visszaejteni, miközben a kísértetiesen fehér szeme mintha könyörögni akart volna. Hogy miért, azt Harry nem tudta.

– _Pensare non pensatum_ – mondta Piton, majd Narcissa halántékához érintette a pálcája hegyét, és egy hosszú, áttetsző memóriaszálat húzott ki belőle. Az úgy szűrődött bele a merengőbe, mintha valami elemi erő vonzaná. Harry az alsó ajkát rágva töprengett azon, mit oszthatott meg velük az asszony.

– Ez nekem szól egyedül, anyám? – kérdezte Draco, és megint óvatosan az anyja arcát cirógatta. – Vagy inkább Perselus nézze meg?

A nő tekintete egyenként megállt rajtuk, mintha valamit üzenni akart volna nekik.

– Akkor menjünk mindannyian? – kérdezte Draco Pitonhoz fordulva, miután az anyja egy parányi biccentéssel felelt. – Nem akarom felügyelet nélkül itt hagyni. Menj Harryvel, aztán majd cserélünk.

– Bölcs elővigyázatosság – dünnyögte Piton, és odahúzta Harryt a merengőhöz. – Ha szükséges, nyugodtan húzz ki minket.

Draco élesen bólintott, aztán visszafordult a kanapéhoz.

– Nos, ha kicsit jobban leszel, ehetsz egy kis erőlevest – hallotta még Harry utoljára, mielőtt az apjával belemerült volna az emlékbe.

  


–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

  


_Narcissa Malfoy a megszokott karcsú alakjában ácsorgott egy keskeny, háromszintes ház bejárati ajtajában, a házon belül. Homlokát aggodalmasan ráncolta, ajkát összeszorította, és egy széles teraszra lépett ki, amelyet ezüst és halványzöld kovácsoltvas kacskaringós, csavart mintájú korlát díszített, azután megfordult, és a házra mutatott a pálcájával._

_Az ajka alig láthatóan mozgott, de hang nem hallatszott, ahogy a házat háromszor körbejárta, és valami varázsigével megbűvölte az összes ajtót, ablakot, még az emeleti szinten lévőket is. Sőt, magukat a falakat is bevonta a varázslattal, legalábbis Harrynek úgy tűnt._

Piton közelebb lépett hozzá, miközben az asszony ezen munkálkodott. Sötét szemét hol a körkörös pálcamozdulatokon tartotta, hol a nő ajkát figyelte, miközben az mormolta a varázslatokat. Ugyanazt a varázslatot, újra és újra, gondolta Harry; ahányszor lépett egyet balra, a pálcája kissé megpördült a kezében, aztán folytatta csak a mozdulatsort.

– Te tudod, hogy mit csinál? Valamiféle védőpajzsot?

Piton komoran nézett rá.

– Úgy tűnik. Csak néhány szót tudtam kivenni. _Lupus meum_ , talán még _argenti_ . . .

Harry latintudása nem volt olyan tökéletes, mint Hermionéé, de az első részét azért értette.

– Az én farkasom? – kérdezte. – Hacsak nem egy álcázóbűbáj takarja el a terhességét, nem tűnik még nagyon előrehaladottnak. És már most _tudja_ , hogy egy vérfarkassal él együtt?

– Úgy tűnik – felelte újra Piton, és visszafordult, hogy a nő némán mozgó ajkait figyelje. – Igen, _argenti_. Azaz ezüst latinul, Harry.

– Akkor tehát védőpajzsot von a ház köré vérfarkasok ellen – jelentette ki Harry határozottan.

– Olybá tűnik – mondta megint Piton, de ezúttal nagyon halkan.

Harry sejtette miért.

– Ezért volt Remus eszméletlen heteken át, lefogadom! Idejött, ahogy Narcissa mondta is, és át akarta lépni a védőfalakat! De hogy lehet az, hogy erre senki nem gondolt, mikor pedig ez tök egyértelmű, nem? Hogy a vérfarkas ellenes bűbájok nem nagyon tesznek jót egy _vérfarkasnak!_

– Ilyen védővarázslatokról soha senki sem hallott – vágott vissza Piton. – Nem tartanák az emberek ennyire veszélyesnek a vérfarkasokat, ha egy sima védővarázslattal, némi pálcalengetéssel távol lehetne őket tartani.

 _Végül is ez igaz_ , gondolta rosszkedvűen Harry.

– Figyeld csak! – mondta hirtelen Piton, ahogy a körülöttük lévő világ kissé megváltozott.

_Továbbra is kint álltak ugyanaz előtt a ház előtt, de az árnyékok sötétebbek lettek, és a hideg szél felkapott néhány hópihét a fagyos talajról. Lucius Malfoy a díszkert felől érkezett, egyik kezében a sétapálcája, másikban a varázspálcája, és a teraszhoz közeledett. Ahogy közeledett, az épület mintha hullámozni kezdett volna, akárha egy fátyol akarná elhomályosítani._

– Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte Piton, nem véletlenül, mivel Harry reszketni kezdett. Ennek az alaknak a puszta látványára is viszketni kezdett a bőre, annak ellenére, hogy nem emlékezett rá, hogyan vigyorogta végig gúnyosan Lucius Malfoy Samhainkor Harry rémes szenvedését.

– Igen – felelte kimérten Harry. – Mondogatom magamban, hogy ez csak Remus, és így már. . . rendben.

_Ahogy Lucius közelebb ért a házhoz, az teljes valójában megjelent egy varázs-lökéshullám kíséretében, ami a földön is végigsöpört, és még a vállig érő szőke haját is meglibbentette._

– Ez a Malfoy védővarázslat lehetett, ami gazdájaként azonosította őt – morogta Piton. – Mesélte Draco, hogyan sikerült ezt elérnie?

Harry biccentett, ahogy halványan eszébe jutottak a részletei annak, amit hallott. Egy zsupszkulcs, ami Lucius mágiájával volt átitatva és egy Sötét jegy, aminek megtanították, hogy azt beszippantsa, de nem csak azért, hogy a védővarázslatokat megtévessze, hanem hogy a maguk a Malfoy-házimanók se gyanakodjanak rá. Ám a részletek szanaszét szóródtak Harry fejében. Csak egy dologra bírt koncentrálni. _Ez nem Lucius, ez nem Lucius, ez nem Lucius . . ._

Piton hirtelen megfogta a kezét, és szorosan a sajátjába burkolta. Harry megbillent, bár talpon maradt, annyira megdöbbent, de egy hosszú pillanat után ráeszmélt, hogy nagyon is értékeli ezt a támogatást. Legalábbis örült annak, hogy van valakije, aki tudja és érzi, hogy mikor van szüksége támogatásra.

_Narcissa most hirtelen kint, a ház előtt állt, halványsárga köpenye annyira lobogott körülötte, hogy az arcán kívül mást nem is nagyon lehetett belőle látni. Megvárta, amíg a férje a teraszra ért, ahol ő is állt, és szinte teljesen kifejezéstelen hangon szólalt meg._

– _Férjuram, mi szél hozta erre?_

_Remus mint Lucius nem felelt, vagyis nem azonnal. Ehelyett közelebb lépett hozzá, és előbb egyik, majd a másik kezét emelte kézcsókra a szájához._

_Narcissa lélegzete elakadt, és reszketeg lépést tett hátrafelé, a fejét csóválva._

– _Azt hiszem, értjük egymást – mondta Lucius kifinomult, kulturált hangon. – Figyelmeztetni jöttelek, drágám. A Sötét Nagyúr látni kíván._

_Narcissa még egyet hátralépett._

– _Miféle játék ez, Lucius?_

_Remus mint Lucius elhúzta a száját, és a nő felé lépett, kimért ütemben, ami Harryt egy támadni készülő viperára emlékeztette._

– _Jobban el kellett volna rejtőznöd, Narcissa._

_Még egyet hátralépve Narcissa a díszes bejárati ajtón belül találta magát. A köpenye nem lobogott tovább, hanem egyenesen hullott alá, tisztán megmutatva a domborodó pocakját. A nő zihálva kapta elő a pálcáját, és egy álcázóbűbájjal leplezni próbálta az állapotát._

– _Menj innen – mondta halkan, szinte sziszegve. – Menj el, és ne is gyere vissza. Nem mehetek a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, te is tudod, hogy miért._

_Lucius orrcimpája megremegett._

– _A Sötét Nagyúr engedelmességet vár a szolgáitól, és azok családjától, drága nejem! Egykori fiunk tíz életre elegendő módon megbecstelenítette a nevem, és nem hagyom, hogy te is ezt tedd. Velem kell jönnöd, most azonnal!_

_Még egy lépés, és Remus mint Lucius átlépte volna a küszöböt._

– _Ne! – kiáltott Narcissa pánikban. – Ne lépj be! Nem szabad ide bejönnöd!_

_Remus nem is lépett be. Ahogy a lába a belső térbe került, hirtelen felüvöltött, és a házon kívül térdre esett, arcát a fájdalom és még valami torzította el. Folyamatosan változott, ahogy Harry figyelte, de nem a szokásos formájába. Vagy legalábbis Harry így látta. Az átalakulás sebes volt, Lucius vonásai villództak, mint mikor a régi mozifilmeknél elfogyott a filmszalag, de a felvillanó képekből kilátszott hol egy szőrös pofa, hol egy szörnyű mancs. . ._

– Ó istenem – nyögte Harry az emléken belül. – Ez a benne élő farkas, ami próbál kiszabadulni. . .

Piton még jobban megszorította Harry kezét.

– De hát ez Narcissa védővarázslata – tűnődött Harry. – Nem gondolt rá, hogy az lesz az eredménye, hogy a háza előtt vonyít majd egy vérfarkas?

– A farkas nyugalmi állapotban van, ha nincs telihold – dünnyögte Piton. – Narcissa valószínűleg arra számított, hogy egy kómában lévő vérfarkassal kell elbánnia. De úgy tűnik, hogy a módosított százfűlé főzet nagyon bezavar.

_Remus addigra a hátán feküdt, sikoltozva, ordítva vonaglott, a köpenye is kezdett már szétszakadni, foszlani. Itt egy mancs, ott egy karom, de csak villanásnyi képekben, amelyek közt még fel-feltűntek Lucius vonásai is._

_Aztán hirtelen abbamaradt vonaglás, és Remus Lupin eredeti formájában jelent meg. Narcissa ráemelte a pálcáját, de végig a védővonalnak számító küszöbön belül állva._

– _Miért? – nyögte Remus, ujjaival kotorászva, mint aki a pálcáját keresi. Lucius utálatos kígyófejű pálcája egy kicsit odébb esett le a földre. – Sosem bántottalak, sosem fenyegettelek…_

_Narcissa nem felelt. Bentről folyamatosan Remus szeme közé célozva tartotta a pálcáját._

_És aztán már késő volt bármit is tenni. Remus egy színes örvényben eltűnt, egy nyögés mély hangja még ott visszhangzott a teraszon egy darabig, aztán teljes csend lett._

_Narcissa a háromlábú asztalnál omlott össze, ami majdnem felborult, ahogy a nő megpróbálta visszanyerni az egyensúlyát. A következő pillanatban azonban villámgyorsan magához hívta, és zsebre tette Lucius pálcáját, a sajátját végig kezében tartva._

_Aztán Narcissa is eltűnt, nyomában egy halk csattanással, ahogy hoppanált._

  


–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

  


Narcissa Malfoy egy árnyalatnyit kevésbé tűnt betegnek, mikor Harry és Piton visszatért a merengőből. Hátát néhány duci párnával feltámasztották, és lassan kortyolgatta a levest a Draco által apránként az ajkához emelt kanálból.

Draco kissé feléjük fordulva kérdezte:

– Nos?

Harry azt sem tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá, de Pitonnak nem volt ilyen problémája.

– Az édesanyád tudja, hogyan kell vérfarkasok elleni védőpajzsot állítani – mondta, és összehúzott szemmel Narcissát figyelte, mit reagál.

Draco csak pislogott.

– Ezt nem mondod komolyan.

Narcissa megköszörülte kissé a torkát, a hangja vékony és erőtlen volt.

– I…igen, családi má…mágia.

Draco félretette a tányért és a kanalat, a leves addigra már amúgy is majdnem elfogyott.

– Nekem ezt miért nem tanítottátok meg soha?

– Sötét… fekete mágia…

Draco felegyenesedett a székében, állát büszkén emelte fel.

– Na és? Én is Black vagyok! Ez valami varázsige, amit csak nagykorú tanulhat meg? Mert akkor már én is meg tudnám…

– Nem – felelte halkan Narcissa, habár úgy tűnt, lassan kezdett újra teljesen kimerülni. – _Családi mágia_ , Dragon kincs. . .

– Gyanítom, ez olyasmi lehet, mint a rokonsághoz kötött bájital – mondta Piton, ahogy Narcissa hangja elhalkult. – Csak olyasvalaki tudja használni, akinek ugyanaz a családneve. Így van, Narcissa?

Egy parányit biccentett, és az addig is sápadt arcszíne szürkére váltott.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Várj, ha Sirius tudott a vérfarkasokat távoltartó varázslatról, akkor azon az éjszakán, mikor a Tiltott Rengetegben rekedtünk a farkassá változott Remusszal, biztos használta volna!

Narcissa könyörgő pillantást vetett Pitonra, aki hosszan nézte őt, és úgy tűnt, megértette, mit akar az asszony. Aztán felsóhajtott.

– Sirius nem tanulta meg ezt a varázslatot. Ezt Narcissa apja, Cygnus Black találta ki, és csak a három lányával osztotta meg.

– Madame Pomfrey azt mondta, hogy _nem_ használhatunk rajta legilimenciát! – ugrott talpra Draco a pálcáját szorosan markolva, habár szerencsére nem célzott vele senkire.

– Az édesanyád maga hívott, hogy lépjek be az elméjébe – felelte nyugodtan Piton. – Mindenesetre a jövőben igyekszem óvatosabban eljárni.

Draco lassan, kelletlenül felelt.

– Jó, rendben.

Harry kifújta a levegőt, és szemével Piton tekintetét kereste.

– Hát, ez megmagyarázza, hogy Remus hogyan sérült meg, de még mindig meg kéne találnunk azt, amivel visszacsináljuk ezt a sérülést, amit ez a rohadt védőpajzs csinált vele…

Draco megvetően elfintorodott.

– Az anyám csak meg akarta védeni magát a varázsvilág által ismert egyik legveszélyesebb lény ellen! Magát, és a még meg sem született gyerekét, tegyük hozzá! Nem az ő hibája, hogy együtt kellett élnie egy vérfarkassal, ha már tudni akarod!

– Remus sosem bántotta volna!

– És az anyám ezt honnan tudhatta volna? Feltéve, ha igaz egyáltalán! A legfőbb probléma a vérfarkasokkal, hogy nincs önkontrolljuk teliholdkor!

– Lucius – mondta hirtelen Narcissa, érthetőbb hangon, mintha ettől a rövid pihenőtől kissé erőre kapott volna. – A Hold? És mégis… Lucius.

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy pislogjon.

– Várj, Remus nem változott át teliholdkor, úgy érti? Továbbra is Luciusnak tűnt?

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Harry, mondtam, hogy dolgoztam a Farkasölőfű főzeten. Mit gondolsz, miért kellett ezzel kapcsolatban kutatásokat végezni, ha nem azért, mert kiderült, hogy a megváltoztatott receptúra néha elnyomja az átváltozást?

– Ja, nem rémlik, hogy mesélted volna, hogy milyen haladást értél el a főzettel – mondta Harry összeszűkült szemmel. – Talán csak nem azért, mert amnéziás lettem?

_Érdekes látni_ , gondolta Harry egy perccel később,  _ahogy a bájitalok mesterének az arca elpirul._ Mondhatni elégedettséggel töltötte el Harryt, valami fura oknál fogva. Talán mivel attól, hogy végre Piton is elfelejtett valamit, egészen emberinek tűnt.

Habár mostanában egész emberinek tűnt Harry számára enélkül is.

– Én úgy emlékszem, hogy Lupin azt ígérte, telihold idején majd messzire elkerüli a birtokot – mondta Draco. – Volt valami eshetőségről is szó, például ha a Sötét Nagyúr pont akkor szólítaná, de senki sem mondott olyat, hogy kigyógyítottad a farkaskórból.

– Távol állunk még attól, hogy gyógyultnak nevezhessük – horkant fel gúnyosan Piton. – És hogyan beszélhetett volna neked Remus Lupin bármit is az eredeti terveiről? Akkor még nem kezdte állandóan szedni a módosított százfűléfőzetet, heteken át.

– Valamit azért mondhatott volna azóta – dünnyögte Draco. – Esetleg Harrynek. Volt alkalmuk beszélni, mióta ez az egész maszkabál elkezdődött. Jó lett volna tudni arról, hogy az anyám nem is volt veszélyben.

– Ezt már kezdettől fogva világosan mondogatjuk neked – felelte Piton élesen. – És sem én, sem Albus nem gondoltuk, hogy érdemes azon spekulálni, hogy milyen irányban halad a Farkasölőfű főzet kutatása.

A hangsúlya többet elárult, mint a szavai – legalábbis Harrynek.  _Nem ez a megfelelő pillanat, hogy a Rend dolgait kitárgyaljuk._

Draco is megérthette az üzenetet, mivel ejtette a témát. Óvatosan ismét kézbe fogta az anyja kezét, odahajolt a kanapéhoz.

– Szeretnék mindent egész pontosan érteni, de ne beszélj, ha ez számodra túl sok – szólt hozzá. – Csak bólints, és tudni fogom, hogy jó nyomon járok-e. És ne mozdulj, ha a válaszod nem. Rendben? Szóval. . . te tudtad, hogy az az ember, aki Luciusnak adja ki magát, egy szélhámos? És tudtad, hogy a szélhámos egy vérfarkas? Habár nem is változott át? Ezért mentél el a kontinensre, hogy távol tartsd magad tőle? Mert bánthatott volna téged és a babát?

Narcissa parányi bólintással felelt minden kérdésre, kivéve a legutolsót.

Draco felemelte a kezét, és az anyja vállára tette.

– Távol akartál lenni tőle, de nem azért mert féltél tőle? Féltél tőle? – Draco a homlokát ráncolva próbálta a kirakós darabjait összerakni. – Azt hitted, hogy elvenné a babádat?

_Nem_ , felelte Narcissa teljes mozdulatlansága.

– Akkor azért, mert. . . ő akart volna az apja lenni?

_Nem._

Draco teljesen tanácstalannak tűnt.

– Öhm, akkor azért, mert megmondta volna a Sötét Nagyúrnak, hogy terhes vagy?

Narcissa megint Perselust kereste a pillantásával, de ezúttal nem azért, hogy legilimenciát kérjen, hanem más okból. Talán valami olyasmi miatt, ami Pitonnak van, Dracónak viszont nincs.

– Aha – szólalt meg Piton, és odahúzott egy széket Draco mellé. – A Sötét Nagyúrról van szó, Narcissa? Miatta aggódtál? – Egy pillanatig várt az apró biccentés után, aztán próbálta összerakni az eddigieket. – Féltél a Sötét Nagyúrtól, de nem azért, mert terhes vagy.

– Szélhámos – nyögte ki Narcissa. – _Feleség_.

– Egy feleségnek ismernie kell a férjét – próbálkozott Piton, miután a bólintásból kiderült, hogy újra jó nyomon járnak. – Tudtad, hogy jelentened kellett volna a szélhámosságot. Azért mentél el Angliából, hogy ezt elkerüld.

– Kellett volna – mondta Narcissa.

Harry agya elborult.

– Azt hiszi, hogy be kellett volna köpnie Remust? – förmedt rá.

Narcissa kissé elhúzódott, mire Draco megfordult és kivillantotta a fogát.

– Tudnom kellett volna – suttogta Narcissa könnyezve, és lassan a fal felé fordult.

Ettől Harry is visszafogta magát és nem ordibált tovább.

– De hát tudta! – tiltakozott azért, bár nem volt egész világos, hogy Dracóhoz vagy Pitonhoz beszél-e, vagy akár Narcissához.

– Persze – hajolt közel Piton a nőhöz, és az ujjaival finoman maguk felé fordította az arcát. – Amint rájöttél, hogy egy idegen van Lucius bőrében, nem sok választásod maradt. Ha Voldemort tudomást szerzett volna az imposztorról, akkor is, ha te árulod el neki, könnyedén mondhatta volna, hogy hamarabb kellett volna jelentened. Az egyetlen lehetőséged az maradt, ha messze kerülsz mindentől, és ha a legrosszabb bekövetkezett volna, még mindig mondhattad volna, hogy esélyed sem volt tudni az egészről, hiszen egész végig külföldön voltál.

– De ez nem vált be – tette hozzá Draco, miután az anyja biccentett. – Ezért átkozott meg a Sötét Nagyúr? Az történt, amitől féltél: dühös lett, hogy nem mondtad el korábban, hogy „Lucius Malfoy” egy szélhámos.

– Mondtam . . . tudnom kellett volna – mondta Narcissa újra. Az arca könnyektől csillogott.

– Hát most már senki sem fog bántani – ígérte Draco hevesen. – Nem fogom hagyni, itt biztonságban vagy velünk.

Narcissa kissé megborzongott.

– Bella – nyögte, és még több könny buggyant elő, ahogy szorosan összezárta a szemét.

– Bellatrix néni sem fog bántani. Senki sem fog.

Úgy tűnt, Narcissa még mondani akar valamit, de nem tudott több szót kinyögni.

Draco lefektette az anyja kezét a teste mellé, és ádáz tekintette Harryre meredt.

– Na, tessék, most már tudjuk! – fröcsögte. – Remélem boldog vagy. Azért van ebben az állapotban, mert a drágalátos Lupinodat védte.

Harry majdnem rákezdte, hogy „ _hiszen Draco anyja épp az imént magyarázta el, hogy saját magát védte!_ ” de arra gondolt, hogy ezen semmi értelme vitatkozni. Legalábbis nem most. Egyébként is, volt sokkal fontosabb dolguk.

– Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy a Black családi mágia annyit jelent, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki tud Remuson segíteni – mondta inkább.

Draco megvetően nézett rá.

– Most nyilván azt fogod követelni, hogy még azt a cseppnyi kis varázserejét is merítse ki, ami éppen csak pislákol benne, hogy életben tartsa őt! És ha vele hal a babája is, gondolom annál jobb!

– Nem így értettem – kiabálta Harry. – Csak ahogy ő fontos neked, úgy nekem meg Remus fontos, ennyi!

– De ez nem ugyanaz! Csak néhány éve ismered Lupint, Harry! Ez meg itt az _anyám_. Persze nem csoda, hogy nem érted…

– Na jól van, persze, kezdj el megint gúnyolódni azon, mint mindig, hogy a szüleim rég halottak!

– Uraim! – vágott közbe Piton. – Azt javaslom, hogy ne hánytorgassuk fel a múltat. Most a _jelen_ a fontos…

– És az anyám nincs olyan állapotban, hogy ellenvarázslatokat használjon!

– _Szamár…_ – suttogta alig hallhatóan Narcissa, erőtlenül felemelve a kezét a kanapéról. De csak egy pillanatig tudta megtartani, aztán visszahanyatlott a párnára. – _Só._

– Kérsz még levest? – tippelte Draco. – Ami kicsit sósabb? Na de mi van a szamárral? A szőre jó lenne, az segítene?

Ezúttal nem bólintott, helyette inkább Piton tekintetét kereste újra.

– Szeretnéd, ha olvasnék a gondolataidban, Narcissa?

– Nem. Az teljességgel ki van zárva! – tört ki Draco. – Még beszélnünk sem lett volna szabad vele ennyit, esetleg csak egy újabb emlékét kellett volna elkérnünk!

– A merengők nem így működnek, te is tudod, Draco – felelte Piton. – Csak egy esemény visszanézését teszik lehetővé. Kétlem, hogy édesanyád bárkinek mesélt volna a lelkiállapotáról, vagy a félelmeiről, motivációiról, mikor rájött, hogy egy imposztorral él. De igazad lehet, hogy amit most akar mondani, arra lehet megoldás a merengő.

Piton megint Narcissa felé fordult, és újra kedves hangon szólt hozzá.

– Tudnál arra az emlékre gondolni, ami ezt az információt tartalmazza?

Halványan fel-le mozgatta az állát, majd hozzátette:

– Te. Egyedül.

Piton biccentett.

– Ahogy szeretnéd. _Pensare non Pensatum_.

Egy újabb tekergő ködfoszlány-szerű emlék tette meg az utat a merengőig. Piton, mielőtt belemerült volna, kritikus pillantást vetett a fiaira.

– Nehogy arra térjek vissza, hogy ti ketten itt vitatkoztok, vagy Merlin mentsen, párbajoztok. Világos?

– Mint egy kristálykoponya – mondta Draco, és kissé felhúzta az orrát.

– Jó, oké.

Piton még tétovázott egy pillanatig, de aztán odalépett a merengőhöz, és beledugta a fejét.

Draco közben undok pillantást vetett Harryre, aztán odalépett a kandallóhoz, és rendelt a házimanóktól egy újabb adag erőlevest. Harry egyedül maradt Narcissával, aki üres vagy rideg tekintettel nézett fel rá. Harry nem értette. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy is érez igazából. Valójában  _nem_ utálta őt. Nem gondolta, hogy jó ember lenne, de azt sem akarta, hogy így szenvedjen. A tény, hogy szenvedett . . . azért nem mentette fel a többi tette alól, ugyebár. Hogyan is menthette volna?

Egy dologban azonban biztos volt: nem bízott meg benne.

– Itt is van – mondta Draco, és leült az ezúttal lefedett kis edénnyel. – Ez már inkább egy kis húsleves, apró zöldség és csirkedarabokkal. És kértem, hogy legyen sósabb.

Narcissa olyan hangot hallatott, mint aki kínjában kuncog kicsit, a tekintete egész ellágyult, ahogy Draco etetni kezdte.

Piton visszatért, és a kanapéhoz lépett.

– Az emlék tartalmazta a varázslatot, amivel Lupin állapotát vissza tudjuk fordítani – jelentette be. – Ami szerencsére egy olyan tinktúra, amit bárki el tud készíteni, függetlenül a Black családhoz kötődő varázserőtől. Szamárium só vízben oldva.

Harry ugrott egy nagyot. Szinte félt reménykedni benne, de nem tudta megállni, és megkérdezte.

– Mennyi szőrszál kell, és mennyi só? És lehet belőle valami baja, ha nem jól csináljuk?

Ennek a gondolatnak a sarkában ott volt azonban a hátborzongató kétség, hogy ér-e valamit a varázslat. Mi van, ha Narcissa csak trükközik?  _Habár ez elég valószínűtlen. A nő nem hülye, és tudja, hogy a belátható jövőben az mi jóindulatunkon múlik a sorsa_ .

– A szamárium – hangsúlyozta Piton – egy ritkaföldfém, és nem az állatról kapta a nevét. Most néztem végig, ahogy Cygnus Black a három lányának részletesen elmagyarázza az ellenvarázslatot, ha esetleg magához akarják téríteni az elkapott vérfarkast a telihold elmúltával. Megyek és üzenek az oldattal kapcsolatban a Lupint ápoló varázsdoktoroknak.

Harry nem tudott leállni az elméleteivel.

– De mi van, ha…

Piton megnyugtatásképpen a vállára tette a kezét.

– Nincs jobb ötletünk – mondta mély hangján, ami valóban elért Harry tudatának a mélyére, és nyugtatóként hatott rá. – Természetes, hogy fenntartásaid vannak, de őszintén, Harry . . . ez minden, amit tehetünk. Lupin már túl régóta eszméletlen, és aggodalomra ad okot, még a varázsvilágban is.

Harry vonakodva biccentett.

– És amikor Remus Lupin majd makk egészségesen előkerül – tette hozzá Draco – kérlek jusson eszedbe, hogy az anyám mentette meg őt. Nem volt köteles elmondani nekünk az ellenvarázslatot!

– Eleve az ő átka miatt került ebbe az állapotba – dünnyögte Harry. – Habár. . . azt hiszem tényleg próbálta ezt elkerülni – tette hozzá, ahogy eszébe jutott, ahogy a nő "Luciusnak" jelezte, hogy _ne lépje át_ a küszöböt.

Ugyanakkor ez eleve az ő érdeke is volt, nemde? Nem akarta, hogy a „férjét” valaki más leplezze le, mivel az ahhoz vezetett volna, hogy Voldemort őt hibáztatja, amiért nem jelentette előbb a dolgot! A nő valószínűleg tudta, hogy a vérfarkastaszító átka lehámozza az illetőről azt a varázslatot is, amitől az Lucius Malfoynak néz ki!

– Anyám próbálta őt nem megátkozni? – kérdezte felderülve Draco. – Ezt örömmel hallom. Perselus, el tudnád távolítani a tinktúrás emléket, hogy a másikat meg tudjam nézni? De . . . miért nem akarta anyám, hogy lássam ezt a bájitalosat? Elég ártatlannak tűnik a dolog. . .

– Feltételezem, megvan ennek is az oka, és ha tudnám mi az, anyád akkor sem örülne, hogy elmondom neked – felelte Piton szárazon. Miközben beszélt, kiszedte a merengőből az emléket, aztán Narcissa halántékához érintette, hogy az visszakúszhasson a helyére. – Kénytelen leszel elhinni nekem. Tényleg ártatlan dolog volt.

Draco bólintott, és tovább etette az anyját, míg Piton a folyosó felé indult. Harry feltételezte, hogy a patrónusával üzent épp a védett házba, ahol Remus van, és nem akarta, hogy Narcissa tudja akár a nevét, akár a helyét annak a háznak. Harry igencsak örült ennek.

Mikor Piton visszatért, intett, hogy Draco mehet a merengőhöz.

– Még nem fejeztük be a levest – dünnyögte Draco. – Átvennéd, Perselus? Ha nem, akkor melegítő bűbájt teszek rá.

– Más dolgom van – közölte Piton. – Kérd meg a testvéredet, hogy segítsen.

Draco elfintorodott.

– Kétlem, hogy ez most helyes volna.

– Ó, az isten szerelmére! – fakadt ki Harry. – Nem fogom megmérgezni, te is tudod.

– Az előbb még be sem akartad ide engedni! És kérdem én, azóta mit is tett az anyám? Segített megtudnunk, hogyan gyógyítsuk meg a vérfarkas barátodat! Továbbra sem tudunk semmit erről a sorvasztó átokról, és miért nem? Mert úgy döntött, hogy előre veszi a drágalátos Remus Lupinodat!

– Hát, lehet annak más oka is – mondta Harry, habár nem jutott eszébe semmi ilyen. Tényleg, miért nem magát vette előre Narcissa? Vagy még inkább a gyerekét?

Ehelyett azt tette lehetővé, hogy Remus Lupin meggyógyulhasson.

– Még mindig azt várod, hogy Harryt a közelébe engedjem? – gúnyolódott Draco.

Piton ezúttal tudomást sem vett a civakodásukról.

– Narcissa, megfelel, ha pár percig Harry Potter marad itt neked segítségül?

A nő furcsa mód megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. Harry nem értette, miért, ugyanis egy percig sem csinált titkot abból, hogy gyanakszik a nő ittléte miatt, de ő mégis bólintott.

– Harry, te is hajlandó lennél?

– Ó, persze – felelte vidáman, remélve hogy Draco megérti: _Harry_ akkor is megbízható, ha Narcissa nem az. – Örömmel segítek.

Draco összeszorította a száját, és tehetetlenségében hol Harryre, hol Pitonra nézett. Nyilvánvaló aggodalmát látva Harrynek elmúlt az a késztetése, hogy tovább szívassa.

– Menj csak – mondta ezúttal kissé visszafogottabban. – Emlékszel, én vagyok az, akinek az a bizonyos megmentési kényszere van. Nem fogom bántani anyádat.

Hálistennek Draco nem mondta ki azt, amire Harry a következő pillanatban gondolt. Merthogy megmentési kényszer ide, vagy oda, Draco apját azért mégiscsak ő ölte meg, ugyebár.

_Jóval azelőtt, hogy Perselus adoptált volna, Lucius megszűnt apámnak lenni_ , suttogta Draco, valahol mélyen Harry elméjében, vagy az is lehet, hogy az elfeledett emlékeiben.  _Perselus az apám_ .

Draco egy utolsó, hosszú pillantást követően átadta Harrynek a levest, és odalépett a merengőhöz.

  


**\-------------------------------------------–**

**Comments very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt)**

  


  



	49. 49

**_ Egy páratlan család  _ **

** Írta: Aspen in the Sunlight **

** Fordította: GuessLess **

** Béta: Fekete Kavics  **

\--------------------------------------------------– 

Negyvenkilencedik fejezet: 

_ Kellemetlen hírek _

\-----------------------------------------------------

– Lupin felébredt – mondta Piton az orrát dörgölve, és hátat fordított a kandallónak. 

Harry hirtelen felrezzent, mert elszunyókált a nappaliban elterülve, miközben a híreket várták. 

– És jól van? Mármint, teljesen jól, és emlékszik mindenre, és tud beszélni, és… 

– Úgy tűnik – Piton hangja is fáradtnak tűnt. – Az igazgató úr hozott egy üzenetet Lupintól a testvérednek. 

Harry erre már teljesen felült. 

– És mi az üzenet? 

Piton az ujjával intett, hogy Harry kövesse a folyosón az új szobához, amit együtt alkottak. Draco néhány órával ezelőtt odalebegtette Narcissát, miután fagyos hangon közölte, hogy az anyjának egy kiadós alvásra van szüksége, és nem további faggatásra. 

Az ajtó nyitva volt, és az ágy körül a függönyökön egy védőbűbáj halvány körvonali táncoltak. Draco az ágyon ült, továbbra is az anyja kezét fogva. Szeme körül sötét karikákkal felpillantott, mikor Piton lépteit meghallotta. 

– Nem fogom őt magára hagyni, bármilyen óráim is vannak – mondta harapósan. 

– Vasárnap van.

Draco összevonta szemöldökét. 

– A reggeli sem érdekel. 

– Senki nem akart arra kérni, hogy magára hagyd az édesanyádat. 

– Helyes, mert… – Draco lehunyta a szemét, a fáradságtól látszott, hogy majd összeesik. – Ne haragudj, Perselus, de kikészültem. Sosem voltam még ilyen helyzetben… mert mi van, ha meghal? Folyton azok az instrukciók pörögnek a fejemben, amiket Pomfrey elsorolt, és tudom, hogy semmit sem tudunk tenni, hogy meggyógyuljon, sőt, még azt sem tudjuk megakadályozni, hogy romoljon az állapota, legalábbis nem örökre, és nem tudom, mit tegyek, és különben is, hol van ilyenkor az ösztönös tehetségem a varázslással kapcsolatban, azt jó lenne tudni, és… 

Elhallgatott, mikor Piton átkarolta a reszkető vállát. 

– Lélegezz már rendesen, bolond gyerek! 

Draco szaggatottan vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán még egyet, mindkétszer kapkodva. De aztán úgy tűnt, megnyugodott kissé. 

– Csodálatos, amikor úgy habogok, mint egy hugrabugos. Most nyilván azt hiszitek, hogy elment az eszem. Na, jó te nem – tette hozzá és Harryre sandított. – Te kifejezetten _kedveled_ a hugrabugosokat. 

Harry csak a fejét csóválta erre. 

– Perselusnak üzenete van számodra. Remustól. 

– Na, ne mondd – dünnyögte Draco, és elhúzódott Piton karjából. – Nos, mi az? 

Piton megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Lupin hosszan beszélt az igazgató úrral, Draco. Amikor értesült arról, hogy az édesanyád itt van velünk Roxfortban, kifejezetten kérte, hogy hozzuk egyértelműen a tudomásodra, hogy nem ő Narcissa gyerekének az apja, és biztosít téged, hogy egyetlen egyszer sem ért az édesanyádhoz _úgy_. 

Draco arca teljesen kifejezéstelenné vált egy hosszú pillanatra, aztán felhúzta az állát, és szinte sistergett, ahogy megszólalt. 

– Azt ajánlom is neki! 

Harry tartott attól, hogy ront a helyzeten, mégis meg kellett kérdeznie. 

– Akkor miért volt az a leleten, hogy az anyád várandós egy jól gyarapodó kérdőjellel? A diagnosztikai bűbáj abban sem biztos, hogy a baba ember-e? 

– Nem is tudtam, hogy nem tekinted embernek Remus Lupint – dünnyögte Draco.

– Nem úgy értem! Csak hogy tudd, _én_ találkoztam vele farkas formájában, egész közelről. Telihold idején tényleg nem emberi, szóval mi mást gondolhattam volna, mikor láttam a pergamenen ezt a megjegyzést?

– Esetleg talán számolhattál volna, Harry. Nyolc hónapja az anyám még az én… az igazi Luciusszal élt, mikor a gyerek megfogant. És különben is, nem gondolod, hogy pont erről beszélt tavaly év végén? 

– Honnan kellene tudnom? _Nem emlékszem_ a tavalyi év végére! 

– Ja, bocs – Draco vett egy nagy levegőt. – Miután megölted Luciust, a portréja életre kelt, és azt mondta nekem, hogy én sosem fogok egy galleont sem látni a Malfoy örökségből, még akkor sem, ha az anyám Lucius vagyonának egy részét rám akarná hagyni. Vagy akár a sajátját. Azt állította, hogy az egészet már visszavonhatatlanul másra hagyta. Aztán valami olyasmit mondott, hogy egy arra érdemesebbel fog engem helyettesíteni. Szóval ő addigra _nyilvánvalóan_ tudta, hogy lesz egy újabb örököse. 

Harry nagyot nyelt, ahogy szeme előtt Dursleyék képe jelent meg. Mindig is tudta, hogy amijük csak van, az mind Dudleyé lesz. Rég levonta a következtetést, hogy az ő neve a végrendeletükben még csak meg sem lesz említve, mintha sosem lett volna unokaöccsük. Nyilván soha nem is akartak egy unokaöcsöt. Na de hogy Draco szülei ilyet tegyenek? Ez borzalmas. Draco nem úgy nőtt fel, hogy ne szerették volna. 

– Harry – mondta Draco halkan. – Lucius tavaly kivégzési parancsot adott ki ellenem, ahogy ezt már mondtam. Ehhez képest az, hogy kizártak a végrendeletből is, már nem jelent semmit. Különben is, tudtam, amikor elloptam a pálcádat, hogy azzal mindent el fogok veszíteni. 

Harrynek zavarbaejtő volt, hogy Draco ilyen tökéletesen olvas a gondolataiban. 

– Ez esetben viszont csodálom, hogy egyáltalán elloptad – dünnyögte Harry.

Draco felhúzta a vállát, aztán leengedte. 

– Nem kellett volna mindent elmondanom. Azt gondoltam, hogy a te oldaladon állva sokkal kisebb valószínűséggel vesztem el a tisztességem és a szabadságom. Na meg az életem. De elég ebből. A lényeg, hogy nyolc hónapja Remus Lupin még nem kezdte meg ezt az álcázási hadműveletet. 

– De akkor mégis miért volt kérdőjel a baba mellett a diagnózisban? Lehet, hogy ez is…ööö.. része annak az átoknak, ami sújtotta? Úgy értem, mi van, ha szül egy… ööö… – Harry megborzongott, a tucatnyi irányban cikázó gondolatai mind egyformán rémesek voltak. 

– Harry, ez most nem segít – mondta Piton. – Úgy gondolom, Dracónak enélkül is van elég aggódnivalója… 

– Nem, nem gond – mondta Draco sóhajtva, és az anyja kezét a takaróra fektetve hátradőlt a széken. Egy hosszú pillanatig Narcissát nézte, aztán megint Harry felé fordult. – Már évekkel ezelőtt tudomásomra hozták, arra az esetre, ha majd a leendő feleségem lesz várandós. Ez mindössze egy korlátozó varázslat annak érdekében, hogy a szülők ne tudhassák a még meg nem született gyerekük _nemét_. Az anyámnak egy szépen gyarapodó fiú vagy lány babája van, de a családi mágiánk nem teszi lehetővé, hogy megtudjuk melyik, amíg az meg nem születik. 

Harry elfintorodott. 

– Még egy kis Black mágia? 

– Ebben az esetben nem mondták volna el, hát nem érted? Én sosem voltam Black, és az ősökhöz kapcsolódó bájitalok és társaik csak a nevet jogszerűen viselőkre vonatkoznak, nem a vér szerinti családtagokra. Ez itt egy Malfoy mágia.

Harry pislogott, de még nem volt meggyőzve. 

– Hát, ha azok a kérdőjelek a _Malfoy_ vérmágia miatt vannak. . . Lucius rég halott, ez tényleg akkor továbbra is kötelezi az anyádat? Úgy értem, hogy ő nem is igazán Malfoy…

– A nevet _jogszerűen viselőkre_ vonatkozik – ismételte meg Draco kitáguló orrcimpákkal. – Ugye tudod, hogy a neve még mindig Narcissa Malfoy?

– Ez a gúnyos hangnem sem segít – mondta Piton.

Harry elengedte a füle mellett. Nem volt arra szüksége, hogy az apja vívja meg helyette a csatákat. Amellett pedig nem is zavarta, hogy Draco arcoskodik. Ez nagyon is rá vall, és még ha nem is így lett volna, a testvére éppen halálra aggódta magát. 

– De mi szükség volt rá, hogy ne tudhassák a baba nemét a leendő szülők? 

Draco csak legyintett. 

– Hogy elkerüljék a magzatgyilkosságot, ez elég magyarázat? A Malfoyok abban a pillanatban megszakították a terhességet, amint kiderült, hogy az elsőszülött lány lenne. Ez így ment egészen az 1400–as évekig, amikor az egyik ősöm úgy ítélte meg, hogy ez túl barbár gyakorlat. Egy varázslattal elintézte, hogy a fő vérvonal esetén ez az információ rejtve maradjon, és azóta. . .

Harry elfintorodott. 

– Ez nagyon beteg. 

– A gyakorlat, vagy az azt megakadályozó varázslat? 

– Tudod, hogy értem! 

– Talán nem az a leghőbb vágyam, hogy állandóan azt hallgassam, hogy milyen gonosz családom van!

Hát, erre viszont megvolt Harry válasza. 

– Mi vagyunk a családod! – Aztán még hozzátette: – Bolond gyerek. 

Egy halvány mosoly jelent meg Draco szája sarkában. 

– Ez így van. Köszi Harry. De lehetne esetleg, hogy nem sértegeted folyton az őseimet? Örökbefogadás ide vagy oda, az ellen nem tehetek semmit, hogy az ő vérük csörgedezik az ereimben. 

Az anyjára pillantott, miközben a mondatot befejezte, és ettől Harryvel hirtelen fordult egyet a világ. Nem csak az _ő_ vérükről beszélt Draco, hanem az _anyjáéról_ is, Narcissáéról. 

Harry végre megértette, és jobb lett volna, ha már korábban is érti. Draco szerette az édesanyját, és ez így természetes. Lehet, hogy Harry azért volt ilyen lassú felfogású ebben, mert fogalma sem volt róla, milyen az, mikor az embernek van anyja, akit szerethet. Draco szerette az anyját, és ezért mikor Harry nyíltan megkérdőjelezte a nő indítékait vagy a lojalitását, ezzel Dracót bántotta meg. 

Harry bólintott, és magában megfogadta, hogy ha legközelebb bármi rosszat akar mondani a nőről, akkor előbb Pitonnal beszél négyszemközt, vagy az igazgatóval. De ha csak teheti, erről a testvére előtt nem fog beszélni. 

– Rendben, értem – dünnyögte. – Bocs a… korábbiakért. Nem kellett volna azt mondanom, hogy ne engedd őt be, hiszen ő az anyukád. Én… ööö… nem így gondoltam rá eddig. Tudom, hogy hülye vagyok, tényleg. 

Draco rámeredt. 

– Mi ez a hirtelen pálfordulás? 

Harry érezte, hogy elpirul. Nem akart tovább magyarázkodni, de mit volt mit tenni? 

– Draco, még azt is alig szoktam meg, hogy apám van. Tudod, hogy nem emlékszem rá, hogy milyen volt, amíg volt anyám. És most nem az amnéziára utalok. 

– Igen, nos… – Draco Pitonra pillantott. – Nem kaphatná meg újra az Igazmondó álmot? 

Piton haja lengett, ahogy megcsóválta a fejét. 

– Emlékszel, hogy azt a tanácsot kaptuk, hogy ne használjunk mágiát Harry emlékeinek előcsalogatásához. 

– Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte Harry. – Mi ez az igazmondó álom? 

– Egy bájital, ami segít emlékezni – magyarázta Perselus mogorván. – Mikor tavaly ezt használtad, fel tudtál idézni néhány kisgyerekkori emléket. Vissza tudtál emlékezni a szüleidre. . . úgy ébredtél fel álmodból, hogy tudtad, mennyire szerettek ők téged. 

– Ezt évek óta tudom. Hiszen meghaltak értem… 

– Igen – mondta Perselus, és a hangja ezúttal kissé megremegett. – De a bájital hatására nem csak az eszeddel tudtad ezt, hanem _érezted is_ , hogy szeretnek, és ettől valami mélyen belül meggyógyult benned, Harry.

– Ó . . .– Harry beharapta az ajkát, hirtelen reménykedni kezdett. – Talán mégis jó lenne, ha adnál ebből a bájitalból most is, Perselus. Azt már leszögeztük, hogy Marsha tévedett abban, hogy mások ne mondjanak el nekem semmit. 

– Te szögezted le. Te és a testvéred – sóhajtotta Piton. – Harry, ha magadtól emlékeznél, akkor az igazmondó álomra is emlékeznél. Ha adnék a bájitalból, semmi garancia nem lenne rá, hogy ugyanezek az álmaid lennének. És lehet, hogy megbolygatná az egészet, és sosem jönnének vissza a rendes emlékeid. 

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, de értette a logikát. Nem akart erre gondolni, mert túl nagy lett volna a kísértés, hogy azt a bizonyos bájitalt megpróbálja ellopni. 

– Oké, rendben. Nos. Gondolom, egyikünk sem megy fel a Nagyterembe. Van, aki még szeretne rajtam kívül reggelizni? 

Piton hálás pillantást vetett rá. 

– Igen, kérlek, rendelj mindhármunknak, jó?

– Én nem kérek semmit… 

– Mondom _mindhármunknak_ – ismételte meg Piton. 

Harry pislogott. 

– Várj, ez valami mánia nálad, nem? Azt hiszem, hogy velem is ezt csináltad, hogy belém tukmáltad a kaját, mikor ki voltam készülve, nem? És ettem egy sütit előételnek, habár hoztál nekem rendes ételt is. Ez megtörtént, ugye? 

Piton sötét szeme csillogott. 

– Valóban. 

– Miért voltam kikészülve? Arra már nem emlékszem… 

– Nem sokkal korábban fogadtalak örökbe, és az egyik barátod meglehetősen rosszul reagált a hírre. 

– Ron vagy Hermione?

– Nem tudnánk ezt az emlékezősdit abbahagyni? – kérdezte Draco. – Beszélnem kellene apuval, hogy miképp tudjuk az anyámat sújtó átkot megszűntetni. És végül is, szívesen ennék pár falatot mégis, szóval menj, és rendelj valami reggelit. 

– Oké, bocs – mondta Harry és a nyitott ajtó felé indult. – Jövök nemsokára. – Azzal magára hagyta az apját és a testvérét, hátha ki tudnak valamit találni. Amíg nem késő. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Még Harrynek is be kellett látnia, hogy a reggelizőasztal már nevetségesen nézett ki. Nem így tervezte, de nem akarta megzavarni Piton és Draco beszélgetését a lehetséges ellenátkokról. Időről-időre kiszűrődött a beszélgetésük zaja: néha hevesebben, néha alig hallhatóan halkan diskuráltak. 

Egyből megrendelte az ételt, aztán miközben várt rájuk, rendelt még valamit… és még valamit... és még valamit… Mert lehet, hogy ők ketten nem narancslevet kérnek. Akkor egy kis szőlőlé is kellene. Meg gránátalma. És almalé. És ha jobban belegondol, akkor a palacsintához egyféle töltelék túl unalmas, ezért rendelt többfélét. Aztán még az is eszébe jutott, hogy Piton biztos szeretné, hogy egyenek fehérjét is, nemde? Valójában a sütis emléke is erre utalt, Harry szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Piton kerek-perec kérte, hogy egyen fehérjét is. De mi való reggelire? Végül úgy döntött, rendel szalonnát is, sonkát és sült kolbászt is. 

Na meg tojást. Milyen is lenne egy reggeli tojás nélkül, ugyebár. 

Többféle tojást. 

Harry végül valahogy abbahagyta, mikor kifogyott a friss gyümölcs ötletekből, és a zöldségeken kezdte törni a fejét. Hogy ne rendeljen még többféle ételt, inkább leheveredett a kanapéra, ahol korábban Narcissa feküdt, és vett egy bájitalos folyóiratot a dohányzóasztalról, de az halálosan unalmas volt. 

– Jól van, de csak ha Madame Pomfrey _beleegyezi_ k – mondta Draco, mikor végül előkerültek. – Mert nem fogok… Merlinre, Harry, azt mondtam, hogy egy pár falatot, nem azt, hogy egy egész díszebédet! 

– Ööö, igen, bocsi – mondta Harry, miközben ledobta az újságot, és felállt. – Nem akartalak titeket zavarni, és egy kicsit elkapott a gépszíj. 

Látta, hogy Draco azt tátogja Pitonnak, hogy _egy kicsit?_

Az apja azonban nem tett megjegyzést az ételre, csak annyit mondott: 

– Igazán csatlakozhattál volna inkább a megbeszéléshez. 

Az, hogy ezt mondta, bizonyította, hogy nem vette észre Draco egyértelmű kívánságát, hogy egyedül vele beszéljen. Vagy inkább azt, hogy Piton kimerültebb, mint amilyennek mutatja magát. Vagy lehet, hogy Harrynek fogalma sincs semmiről, és ennek az egésznek az ellenkezője sem igaz. 

– Akkor, ehetünk végre? – kérdezte Perselus, és leült az asztalhoz, majd töltött magának egy csésze teát.

Szerencsére Harry vissza tudta fogni magát, és csak egy kannával rendelt. Kár lett volna az apjukat emlékeztetni arra a kuplerájra, amit a Szükség szobájában hagytak maguk után. 

Draco kávét és croissant-t választott, bár a reggeli vége felé kanalazott magának egy keveset a rántottából is. Harry mindenből evett egy keveset. Kénytelen is volt, ha már ennyire megdolgoztatta a házimanókat. 

Mikor a kandalló valakinek az érkezését jelezte, Draco felpattant, nyilván arra számított, hogy Madame Pomfrey lesz az, de nem. Az igazgató volt, aki a _Reggeli Próféta_ egy példányával jelent meg, és mély ráncain jól látszott, hogy mennyire feszült. 

– Nos – szólalt meg Dumbledore – úgy tűnik, a fiaid az iskolát, és talán még a Rendet is meglehetősen nehéz helyzetbe hozták. 

Piton felállt, és elvette az igazgató által átnyújtott lapot, és nagyot sóhajtott. Tíz másodperccel később újra sóhajtott egyet, és visszaült a székre. 

– Az az átkozott boszorkány.

Dumbledore felhorkant. 

– Ez minden mondanivalód erről? 

– És az átkozott fiaim! – csattant fel Piton. – Így már jobb, igazgató úr? 

– Mi az? – kérdezte Harry és Draco szinte egyszerre. 

Piton a szemöldökét összevonva az asztalra hajította a Prófétát. 

– Tessék, nézzétek csak meg! 

Draco kapta fel hamarabb, de mikor Harry tiltakozni kezdett, úgy tartotta, hogy mindketten el tudják olvasni. 

**_ Zűrzavar Roxmortsban!  _ ** állt nagybetűkkel a címlapon, közvetlen a Szárnyas Vadkan szélben ringatózó tábláját ábrázoló fotó felett. A kép alatt pedig a felirat, melynek láttán Harry ereiben megfagyott a vér: _Rita Vitrol helyszíni tudósítása_

– Harryvel mi nem is okoztunk semmiféle zűrzavart, ezt merem állítani…!

– Olvasd csak tovább – morogta Piton.

__

__

_ Skócia egyetlen varázslófalujában tegnap délután ártatlan járókelőket rémített halálra a Roxfort két részeg és szemtelen diákja, akik úgy döntöttek, hogy ellátogatnak a Szárnyas Vadkanba, miután Zonkó csodabazárjában és a Mézesfalásban randalíroztak. A járókelők azt beszélik, hogy ezek a diákok több mint száz Galleon értékű édességet loptak el, és még ennél is többet tapostak szét az utcán. A beszámolók szerint a két diák az Ogden féle lángnyelv whiskyt közvetlenül az üvegből itta, miközben egyik kirakatot a másik után törték be anélkül, hogy számoltak volna a következményekkel, hogy a tiszteletre méltó bolttulajdonosoknak, akiknek a megélhetése múlik az üzletükön, mekkora kárt okoznak ezzel!  _

_ – Csibész gazemberek, azok! Én mondom! – mesélte lapunknak egy névtelenséget kérő szemtanú, aki tart az iskola megtorlásától, hiszen ki kételkedne abban egy pillanatig is, hogy maga Albus Dumbledore is pártolja ezt a helytelen viselkedést? A Brit-szigeteken nyilván nincs senki, aki elhinné, hogy egyszerű diákok észrevétlenül kisomfordálhatnak egy ilyen tiszteletreméltó iskolából, vagyis egyértelmű, hogy a Roxfort igazgatójának a támogatását élvezve zajlott ez a megdöbbentő viselkedés.  _

_ Joggal kérdezhetik, hogy kik voltak ezek a diákok? Senki sem tudja biztosan, de tudósítónknak azért vannak sejtései. A diákok a Szárnyas Vadkanban egy munka után a pihenést élvező becsületes úriember közelében voltak; az általa közölt információk szerint az egyik diák magas, ragyogó fehéres-szőke hajú fiatalember, a megjelenése alapján egész életét Galleon-hegyek közelében töltötte, míg a másik valamivel alacsonyabb, kevésbé kifinomult kamaszfiúnak olyan borzas volt a fekete haja, hogy valószínűleg Merlin kora óta nem látott fésűt. _

_ Lehet-e ezek után akármelyik kedves olvasónknak kétsége afelől, hogy a falubeli zűrzavart nem más, mint Draco Malfoy és Harry Potter okozták, akik a roxforti bájitalmesternek, Perselus Pitonnak az adoptált fiai? A következtetések elég világosnak tűnnek minden logikus gondolkodású ember számára. Egy bizonyos professzor fiai szemlátomást feljogosítva érzik magukat olyan kicsapongásokra is, amikért más diákokat minden bizonnyal kicsapnának az iskolából! És, kérdem én, milyen más engedményekre jogosultak még ezek a fiúk? Esetleg a tanulmányaikat is elhanyagolhatják? Mindig kitűnő osztályzatokat kapnak, függetlenül a valós teljesítményüktől? Vajon a többi tanár is egy húron pendül Perselus Pitonnal, hogy ezekkel a fiúkkal kivételezzen, esetleg mindezt magának a korrupt igazgatónak a parancsára teszik? Attól tartok, kedves olvasó, hogy csak a legrosszabb következtetést vonhatjuk le ezekből… Ne feledjük, hogy Harry James Pottert nemrégiben a Mardekár prefektusává nevezte ki nevelőapja (aki véletlenül nem más, mint a Mardekár házvezető tanára, akinek tiszte a prefektusok kinevezése), annak ellenére, hogy a fiút a Süveg nem is a Mardekárba osztotta, sőt, mióta iskolába jár, ezt a fiút megvetette Perselus Piton! Talán mind a mai napig megveti!  _

_ (És azt se felejtsük el, hogy Pottert azok után nevezték ki prefektussá, hogy a pozíció megüresedett Pansy Parkinson gyanús és rejtélyes halálát követően, amiről több diák is azt suttogta, hogy nem más, mint a lány által visszautasított Draco Malfoy okozta! De eltérek a tárgytól – a lényeg, hogy Harry Pottert kinevezték egy olyan tisztségre, amit eleddig kizárólag mardekáros lányoknak tartottak fenn. Nos, tehát Piton professzor vagy még annál is elfogultabb, mint amilyennek tudósítónk eddig gondolta, vagy Harry Potternek vannak, hogy is mondjam... _ _ ferde _ _ hajlamai _ ? _)_

_ De ne spekuláljunk tovább, kedves és hűséges olvasóim! Ó, nem szükséges – tudósítónknak ugyanis sokkal több bizonyítéka van, mint néhány helyszíni beszámoló és nyilatkozat Roxmorts lakóitól. Ő saját maga is szemtanúja volt bizonyos érdekes fejleményeknek. Mert hát kit is látott a saját szemével a faluban mászkálni, néhány órával a fent leírt eseményeket követően? Igen, kitalálták a szemfüles olvasóim: nem más, mint Narcissa Malfoy érkezett Roxmortsba, kétségkívül azért, hogy megdorgálja komisz fiát, vagy esetleg azért, hogy kárpótlást fizessen a bolttulajdonosoknak, akiknek el kellett viselniük a fiacskája utálatos jelenlétét! _

_ Megmondom őszintén, az asszony zavartnak tűnt. Sőt, az arca kimondottan hamuszürke volt a zaklatottságtól, ahogy a kastély felé vezető úton botorkálva elindult, kétségtelenül azért, hogy kitagadott fiával beszélhessen, aki magatartásával így megalázta őt a falu előtt. Merthogy igaz ugyan, hogy az asszony már hónapokkal ezelőtt kitagadta a fiát, de egy édesanya szeretete mindig tiszta marad, olyan tiszta, mint a vér, amely arisztokrata ereiben csörgedezik. Csak reménykedni tudunk abban, hogy a szeretete és nyilvánvaló törődése visszafordítja majd a fiát a gonosz útjáról, arra az igaz és nemes ösvényre, amelyet előtte már oly sok Malfoy járt végig. _

_ Kedves olvasó, írásom megjelenésekor úgy tűnik, hogy Narcissa Malfoynak még van erre esélye. Egyelőre a kastélyban tartózkodik, és ez várhatóan egy darabig így is marad, amíg tékozló fiát meg nem győzi a tévedéséről, és maga mögött nem hagyja az úgynevezett „apjának” és annak mentorának, Albus Dumbledore-nak átgondolatlan, vagy egyenesen rosszindulatú útmutatásait. _

_ Meddig vár vajon az iskola felügyelőbizottsága, hogy összeüljenek megvitatni ezeket a sokkoló eseményeket? Még hány gyermeknek kell ahhoz részegen Roxmortsban mászkálnia, hogy foglalkozni kezdjünk az ifjú varázslók jövőjével? Én úgy vélem, a gyerekek jelentik a jövőt, bánjunk hát jól velük, és engedjük őket, hogy aztán ők szolgáljanak nekünk útmutatással!  _

– Ez az idióta barom még a nevemet is rosszul írta! – mondta Draco, és az asztalra hajította az újságot. –Draco _Piton_ , hivatalosan is!

– Ez minden mondanivalód? 

– De hát nincs semmi bizonyítéka ezekre, ez mind csak spekuláció – szólalt meg Harry is. – Mármint nem is volt ott egy csomó szemtanú, mint ahogy állítja. A Zonkóba be se mentünk! Az alagút egyenesen a kocsmába vezetett, és ott voltunk egész addig… öhm, amíg ránk nem találtál. 

– Jobb, ha nem emlékeztetsz rá, hogy _hogyan_ találtam rátok! – dörrent rá Piton. – És azt akarod tán mondani, hogy Aberforth-on kívül senki nem látott? Csak mert kétlem, hogy ő adott volna ki a sajtónak, tekintettel a mocskos vádakkal terhelt múltjára! 

– Nem, volt ott egy másik pasas is… 

– Aberforth – dünnyögte Dumbledore Harryvel egyszerre. 

– A bolond gyerekeim úgy el voltak ázva, hogy azt hitték a bátyjára, hogy maga az – mondta Piton a száját undorodva elhúzva. 

– Nos, mindegy, ez nem is fontos – mondta Dumbledore, hirtelen megélénkülve. – Ez a másik varázsló, aki látott, nyilván nem ismert fel titeket. Ehhez fogom tartani magam, ha megkérdeznek ezzel kapcsolatban. Elvégre a cikk tele van alaptalan feltevésekkel, így aligha várható el, hogy bármit is készpénznek vegyek belőle. 

Piton kissé összevonta a szemöldökét, de végül beleegyezően bólintott. 

– Fontosabb azonban, Draco, hogy édesanyád jelenléte a kastélyban most már kitudódott – folytatta az igazgató.– Én ezt még a Rend előtt is titokban szerettem volna tartani. 

Draco zsebrevágta a kezét. 

– Hát, ez csak nem az én hibám! Tehetek én arról, hogy mit ír ez a hülye újságíró? 

Piton felé lépett egyet, de aztán Dumbledore felemelt kezét látva megállt. 

– Nem tehetsz róla? – kérdezte az igazgató részben kedves, részben szigorú hangon. – Gondolod, hogy Rita Vitrol csak úgy épp Roxmortsban volt, minden szándék nélkül? 

– Talán… 

– Vagy tán lehetséges, hogy az a „pasas” fordult a _Prófétához,_ hogy beszámoljon két részeg roxforti diák falubéli tartózkodásáról, nem? És az általa adott leírásnak sikerült Vitrol érdeklődését felkelteni, hogy maga is átugorjon Roxmortsba egy kicsit utánajárni a dolgoknak? 

– Aminek eredményeképpen voltaképp máris itt áll a küszöbödön! – tette hozzá Piton. 

Egyre hangosabb szavait Dracóhoz intézte, amit Harry nem talált igazságosnak, amikor Draco így is épp elég stresszes volt. 

– És az enyémen – tette ezért hozzá. – Azért mentünk oda, hogy nekem szerezzünk egy plüsst, ne felejtsd el. 

– A fontosabb kérdés most az, hogyan kezeljük Narcissa jelenlétének a nyilvánosságra kerülését – mondta Dumbledore. – Voldemort így tudni fogja, hol tartózkodik, és már eleve az ő átkának köszönhetően került ebbe az állapotba. 

– Ugyan! – csattant fel Draco. – Voldemort valószínűleg nyomkövető bűbájt is tett az anyámra, ami a kastélyig követte. És különben is, ez csak még eggyel több ok, hogy itt maradjon, sehol máshol nem lenne nagyobb biztonságban! 

– Korábban azért nem akartam, hogy a gyengélkedőre kerüljön, hogy az ittléte titokban maradjon, most viszont úgy gondolom, hogy jobb lenne neki Poppy állandó figyelme. . . 

– Én is tudom őt figyelni – felelte Draco sóhajtva. – Az anyámnak itt kell maradnia, a védőbűbájok miatt, amik magát Voldemortot is távol tudják tartani. Itt nem fog újra a közelébe férkőzni. Tekintsük is véglegesnek ezt a kérdést. 

– Perselus, te mit gondolsz? 

– Akármit is gondolok, az ő édesanyjáról van szó – dörgölte meg Piton ujjával az orrnyergét, mint aki a fejfájását próbálja kordában tartani. – Ebben a kérdésben Draco óhajának rendelnem alá magam. 

– Rendben van – dünnyögte Dumbledore. – Nos, minthogy biztos vagyok benne, hogy a felügyelőbizottság tagjainak lesz pár szava a _Próféta_ maicikkével kapcsolatban… 

Egy beszédes pillantást vetett még Harryre és Dracóra, de nem szólt többet, csak belépett a kandallóba. 

– Remélem világos számotokra, hogy mit eredményezett a gyatra ítélőképességetek – mondta Piton megvetően, amint a zöld lángok elültek. – Ha volt is némi előnyünk a titoktartásból, annak annyi! Abban a ritka szerencsés helyzetben voltunk, hogy az édesanyád az éjszaka közepén érkezett, mikor a diákok nem láthatták, ráadásul valószínűleg egy titkos folyosón érkezhetett a kastélyba, amiről még a diákéveiből emlékezhetett. De ennyit erről az előnyünkről! 

– Jó, jó, megértettem – csattant fel Draco. – Bocsánat! 

– Tényleg? 

– Igen! 

– Helyes. 

Draco felsóhajtott. 

– Tényleg nagyon sajnálom, Perselus. Hülyeség volt, tudom, oké? Az egész. Basszus. . . bárcsak ne lenne anyám ennyire beteg, akkor álcázóbűbájjal is leplezhette volna magát a szaglászó riporterek elől!

– Az sem számított volna – szólalt meg Harry, és Draco karjára tette a kezét. – Mármint tökmindegy, mivel Rita Vitrol akár a hajadban is meg tud bújni.

Piton hirtelen megdermedt, fekete szemének pillantása szinte felnyársalta Harryt. 

– _Hogy mit mondtál?_

Különös kérdés, főleg hogy Harry biztos volt benne, hogy hallotta az előző mondatot is. 

– Hát azt, hogy Vitrol egy animágus, oké? Bogárrá tud változni, kábé ekkora. . . – És mutatta a hüvelyk- és mutatóujjával a parányi méretet. 

Piton éles hangon suttogva kérdezte. 

– És ezt mióta is tudod? 

Harry összerezzent, ahogy hirtelen megértette. 

– Öhm, évek óta? 

– Évek…óta! – ismételte meg Piton. – Évek óta, és még egyszer sem jutott eszedbe, hogy egy megbízható felnőttnek szólj erről? Még akkor sem, mikor a Rendbe beléptél, sosem merült fel benned, hogy elmondd valakinek, mennyire könnyen tud utánunk kémkedni egy gátlástalan újságíró, akibe egy szikrányi diszkréció sem szorult? 

– Nem ismertem egyetlen megbízható felnőttet sem! – tiltakozott Harry. – Mármint ismertem, de nem tudtam, hogy ismerem. Legalábbis akkor még. És különben sem volt a fontossági listám élén, amíg ellenőrzés alatt tudtuk tartani! 

Piton felkapta az asztalról a _Prófétát,_ és Harry arcába tolta. 

– Ellenőrzés alatt tartani?!

– Azt hittem! Mi. . . öhm, megzsaroltuk, hogy ne írjon több hülye sztorit rólunk . . .

– Tinédzserek – motyogta Piton. – Nos, remélem, hogy a jövőben bizalommal fordulsz majd hozzám, ha olyan információ jut a birtokodba, ami a Rend biztonságát veszélyezteti. Én most megyek, és azonnal értesítem az igazgató urat. 

– Megyek én is veled – mondta Harry, habár nem vágyott rá, hogy Dumbledore is megtudja, mekkora idióta volt.

– Itt maradsz, és segítesz Dracónak – felelte Piton. – Lehet, hogy Narcissa állapota rosszabbodik, akkor elkel még egy segítő kéz. 

Harrynek érthető volt a magyarázat. 

– Jó, rendben. 

Piton előbb Dracóra nézett, majd vissza Harryre, aztán a kandallóhoz vonult, és eltűnt a zöld lángok közt. 

– Gyere – mondta Draco, és egy üres teáscsészébe töltött egy nagy adag gránátalmalevet. – Ott akarok lenni mellette, mikor felébred. 

Harry bólintott, és követte a testvérét a folyosón. 

** \-------------------------------------------–  **

** Comments ** ** very welcome (Szívesen fogadunk minden véleményt) **


	50. Még feketébb Black mágia

Ötvenedik fejezet

Még feketébb Black mágia

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Tessék, anyám – kínálgatta halkan Draco az oldalán fekvő Narcissát, cincogva, mint egy kisegér –, hoztam neked egy kis gyümölcslevet. Gránátalma, a kedvenced. Ugye szeretnél inni egy pár kortyot legalább? Gyere, segítek neked. . .

A végére már szinte könyörgőre fogta, de Narcissa nem válaszolt. Draco sóhajtva tette le a poharat, és ebben az órában immár tizedszer elkezdte újraolvasni Pomfrey instrukcióit.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már kívülről tudod. . .

– Bocsáss meg, de nem akarom kockáztatni anyám életét – morogta Draco a homlokát ráncolva, és ujját végighúzta a pergamenen, mintha alá akarná húzni a legfontosabb tudnivalókat. – Mert meg is halhat, Harry. Meghalhat! Az anyám. Az én anyám…

Hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és Harryre meredt, arcán mély fájdalommal. Szörnyű, lelket emésztő gyásszal. Az általában tökéletes haja szokatlanul kócos volt, mintha a kezével borzolta volna össze, talárja rendetlen, gyűrött volt, ahogy a kezével csavargatta.

Harry ledöbbent testvére kinézetén, aztán közelebb húzta hozzá a széket, és Draco karjára tette a tenyerét.

– Ne nézz így, mintha nem lenne már remény, és ő már. . . – megköszörülte a torkát, újra kezdte. – Itt van veled, él, és mi mindent megteszünk, hogy ez így is maradjon.

Draco egy pillanatig még bámult rá, aztán elkapta a tekintetét, és inkább a falat nézte.

– Én. . . én. . . nem tudom, hogy mondhatsz ilyet. Pont nekem!

– Mert ez az igazság – mondta Harry, és próbált annyi magabiztosságot erőltetni a hangjába, amennyit csak tudott. – Addig dolgozunk rajta, amíg ki nem találjuk, hogyan lehet ezt a sorvasztó átkot visszafordítani, és akkor. . .

Draco hirtelen sírva fakadt, és olyan hevesen zokogva tört ki belőle, hogy az egész teste beleremegett. Harry egy pillanatra lebénult, és hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit csináljon, mert még soha nem látott senkit így sírni. Dracót pláne nem, aki még hangosabb lett, szinte már jajveszékelve bőgött, és akkor már Harry sem tétovázott tovább, tudta hogy mit kell tennie.

– Ne, Draco, ne! – kiáltotta, és a testvéréhez rohant, majd felnyalábolta a székről, és szorosan átölelve beszélt hozzá. – Segítünk neki, mindannyian segítünk! Minden rendben lesz!

Draco elcsitult, de a reszketése folytatódott. A könnyek csak úgy záporoztak lefelé az arcán, Harry ölelésében. Aztán egy újabb hang hallatszott, ahogy Draco újra és újra nyelni próbált. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire Dracónak végre sikerült megszólalnia, de semmi értelme nem volt annak, amit kinyögött.

– Én . . . én nem tudom. . . hogy tudsz egyáltalán rám nézni?

Azért ennyire nincs összegyűrődve a ruhája. Miről beszél? – gondolta Harry.

– Öhm. . . izé. . . mi a fenét akarsz ezzel mondani?

Draco kissé eltaszítva őt magától kibontakozott az ölelésből. Rémesen nézett ki, bár az arcát nem igazán lehetett látni, mivel eltökélten a padlót bámulta, ahelyett, hogy Harryre nézett volna, de a testtartásán valami megváltozott. . . már nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki gyászol, inkább úgy mintha nagyon-nagyon szégyellné magát. Harrynek még fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért.

Egy hosszú pillanatnyi csönd után azonban Draco megszólalt, de olyan halkan beszélt, hogy Harrynek kicsit közelebb kellett hajolnia, hogy megértse a szavait.

– Nem tudtam, Harry. Ez egyáltalán nem mentség, de hidd el nekem, én ezt nem tudtam. Mikor én ... kigúnyoltalak azért, mert megha… meghalt az anyád, én nem... borzasztó, hogy ilyet mondtam. Szörnyű. Szörnyű, szörnyű és szörnyű ...

Ó! Harry elgondolkozott egy pillanatra.

– Igen, szörnyű volt, de akkor még nem láttad, milyen a halál, Draco, egyszerűen nem tudtad. Nyilván fogalmad nem volt róla, milyen rémesen viselkedsz, de. . . – Harry azt azért nem akarta mondani, hogy ez rendben volt, mert nem volt rendben, és nem lett volna igaz. Inkább nem említette meg, hogy a halott anyukáján való viccelődés még csak nem is a legrosszabb volt, amit Draco annak idején művelt. – . . .de ez már nagyon régen volt.

Draco felpillantott.

– Nem vagyok hülye, tudom, hogy megbocsátottad ezt is. . . meg mindent. De én most értettem meg, hogy mennyire kegyetlen voltam veled akkor.

Harry vállat vont.

– Ha ez vigasztal, korábban én sem fogtam fel. Nyilván nem rajongtam a beszólásaidért, de nem éreztem azt, amit valószínűleg te most érzel, mivel. . . ugye én nem emlékszem rá, hogy milyen volt, amikor még élt az anyukám. A tiéd meg itt fekszik betegen, mialatt te attól rettegsz, mi lesz ha. . .ez olyan. . .Tudod, én úgy nőttem fel, hogy ugyan tudtam, hogy valaha volt egy anyukám, de az egész olyan. . .olyan elméleti volt. Mármint nem igazi, nem igazán éreztem ilyesmit. Petúnia néni ugyanis meg sem próbált az anyukám lenni.

– Hát ettől csak még rosszabb ez az egész – Draco felemelte a kezét, és szárazra törölte az arcát, de ettől nem nézett ki jobban, a szeme továbbra is püffedt maradt. – Nos, Harry, sajnálom. Tényleg, nagyon sajnálom. Ha tudtam volna, hogy ez milyen, sosem mondtam volna ilyen szörnyűségeket. Vagyis hát szeretném azt gondolni, hogy nem mondtam volna, de ha őszinte akarok lenni, akkor azért be kell valljam, hogy még úgy is gúnyoltalak volna ezzel. Tényleg nem voltam valami kedves gyerek veled.

Pillantása ismét összeakadt Harryével, mint aki megnyugtatást vár és remél.

– Nem, tényleg nem voltál az – mondta Harry vállat vonva. Különös, hogy most már ezeken az emlékeken is tud mosolyogni. Valahogy már nem számított az egész, és ez mindennél jobban mutatta, hogy Harry valóban elfogadta a másik fiút testvéreként.

Draco alsó ajka, amit a sírás során összerágott, most kissé megrándult.

– Kedves, hogy ilyen gyorsan beleegyezel, Potter.

Potter? Szóval Draco még mindig nyűgös. Harry kissé megpaskolta a karját, és elmosolyodott.

– Ne aggódj már ezen, oké? Most már kifejezetten bírlak.

Draco felemelte az állát, zsebre vágta a kezét, és ettől Harrynek egy csomó olyan emlék ugrott be, amikor ugyanezt a mozdulatot látta.

Egyik kép a másik után, bár Draco ruházata és maga a környezet más és más volt, az elmosódó emlékképek sorozata szédítő élményként suhant át Harry elméjén.

– Nos, ma már – tört át Draco hangja Harry gondolatain –, szörnyen érzem magam emiatt. Tehetek. . . jóvá tudom tenni ezt valahogy? Borzasztóan érzem magam, muszáj valamit tennem!

Harry határozottan vissza akarta utasítani, ám Draco legutóbbi, szinte kétségbeesett kérése elgondolkodtatta. Talán mégis meg kéne változtatnia valamit. Harry majdnem azt mondta, hogy szerezzen be egy plüsst. „De nem, ez hülyeség. Ugyanakkor furcsán vonzó ötlet. Pitonnak igaza van.” - gondolta. Egy egyszerű vásárlás nem gyógyítaná be a lelkében azt a sebet, ami amiatt tátongott, hogy mindig is szerette volna, ha lett volna egy anyukája és egy apukája. Dracónak sem segítene abban, hogy elmúljon a bűntudata. Még az sem segítene, ha azt mondaná, hogy kérjen bocsánatot Rontól is azért a sok piszkálódásért, hogy milyen szegény a családja. Harry szégyellte, hogy ez egyáltalán eszébe jutott, még maga a gondolat is túl mardekáros volt az ő ízléséhez.

– Ööö, hát. . . esetleg. . . most nem jut eszembe semmi, Draco!

Draco szipogott egyet, kezét továbbra is mélyen a zsebébe süllyesztve állt ott.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy mégsem bocsátottál meg nekem. Legalábbis nem teljesen.

Ó, hogyaza!

– Na, jól van! – mondta aztán Harry egy kis gondolkodás után. – Tudod, mit szeretnék igazából? Hogy bánj rendesen Hermionéval ezután is.

Draco összevonta a szemöldökét, és mély ránc keletkezett a két szemöldöke között.

– Mi van?!

Harry szembe fordult vele és az ő szeme is összeszűkült.

– Ez az egész arról szól, hogy hogyan bánsz az emberekkel. Most itt van az anyukád, és az, hogy a te mugliszülöttekről alkotott nézeted megváltozott, nem jelenti azt, hogy az övé is meg fog. Szóval, ha jóvá akarod tenni a régi kegyetlenségeidet, legyél vele továbbra is figyelmes. Mármint Hermionéval.

Mire Harry a mondat végére ért, Draco csak bámult rá.

– Utálom az amnéziádat, ugye tudod? Folyton idiótának látszol tőle. Ha meglennének az emlékeid, elhinnéd nekem, hogy fülig belezúgtam egy totál mugli lányba! És akkor sem hitted el rólam, hogy vele jól fogok bánni. Azt gondoltad, hogy halálosan megátkozom, csak mert mugli! És semmi ilyen nem történt, sőt, továbbra is szerettem őt! És most meg Hermionét szeretem, te meg továbbra sem bízol bennem!

Hát, legalább úgy tűnik, túl van a mugli szóval kapcsolatos bizarr ellenérzésein.

Harry kissé lazított a testtartásán, és vállat vont.

– Azt hiszem, még nem gondoltad át, anyukád mit fog szólni Hermionéhoz, mármint amikor jobban lesz. Mivel te mardekáros vagy, ugyebár, nem csodálkoznék, ha el akarnád kerülni ezt a vitát. Csakhogy, ismerve a múltad Hermionéval, anyukád majd azt fogja hinni, hogy Hermione származását szégyelled.

– Ó – Draco ádámcsutkája nagyot ugrott, ahogy nyelt egyet. – Basszus.

– Muszáj végiggondolnod, hogy mit akarsz majd tenni akkor – erősködött Harry. – Úgy rendesen, hogy fel legyél rá készülve. Mivel most. . .már bocs, de kissé elragadnak az érzelmeid.

Draco biccentett.

– Igazad van, tényleg nem vagyok nyugodt, de rendben, elfogadom a feltételeidet.

Feltétel? Elég nyomasztó néha a mardekárosokkal tárgyalni. Amit Harry kért, nem szerződésnek gondolta. Amiről aztán eszébe is jutott, hogy jobb lenne. . .

– Nem azt akartam mondani, hogy nem szakíthatsz vele, Draco. De ne azért tedd meg, mert valaki másnak számít-e, hogy mugli születésű. Csak akkor tedd meg, tudod, ha úgy érzed, hogy. . . nem ő az igazi.

Draco szeme ezüstösen csillogott.

– Ó, persze, mert annyira izgat engem, mások mit gondolnak a szerelmi életemről. Habár, igaz is. Nem voltál ott, ugyebár, mikor úgy döntöttem, hogy újradekorálom a saját házam!

Valójában sokatmondó volt Harry számára, hogy Draco azt az estét a portréval meg tudta említeni anélkül, hogy elkottyantotta volna, hogy Lucius meghalt. Nem kockáztatta meg, hogy Narcissa előtt a Rend titkairól beszéljen, még most sem, hogy az érzelmei ennyire eluralkodtak rajta. Vagyis mégiscsak jobb az impulzus kontrollja, mint azt Perselus hiszi.

– Egyébként pedig ő az igazi – tette hozzá Draco. – Most, hogy volt egy ilyen kiskamasz szerelmem is, tudom, mi a különbség, és már csak Hermionét kell erről meggyőznöm.

Szóval Rhiannon csak egy kamasz-szerelem volt? Ez új. Harrynek a mondat második felétől viszont mosolyra húzódott a szája.

– Hermionét semmiről sem lehet meggyőzni, Draco. Senki sem képes rá. Neki magának kell belátnia, ha téved, higgy nekem.

Draco nagyot sóhajtott.

– Lehet, hogy egy stréber, de azt szeretném, ha az én saját stréberem lenne. Bárcsak esélyem lenne megörökölni a Malfoy könyvtárat. Hermione annyira imádná! Basszus, tiszta hülye vagyok, könyveket kellett volna neki küldenem, nem flancos virágokat.

Harry felnevetett.

– Lehet, hogy stréber, de lányból van, Draco! Azok után, hogy beszélgettetek, és megértette, hogy mit akartál a virágokkal, már nagyon is meghatódott.

– Látom már, milyen szuper lesz, ha mindenről beszámol neked, ami velünk történik. Habár, talán megéri így is. Hah! Ha végre sikerül vele túllépnünk azon, ami bájitaltanon történt.

– Miért, mi történt?

– Nem fogok beszámolni neked minden csókunkról!

– Csókolóztatok? Bájital órán?

– Mondtam én ilyet egy szóval is?

– Oké, akkor ne mondd el – sóhajtott Harry.

Ha akart is volna Draco esetleg mondani valamit, az már rejtély maradt, mivel a kandalló egyszer csak fellobbant. Harry feszülten előkészítette a pálcáját, de csak Piton volt az. Belépett a szobába, sötét pillantásával azonnal felmérte a helyzetet, aztán gondterhelt arccal szólalt meg.

– Draco, ha rosszabbodott édesanyád állapota, miért nem hívtál azonnal?

Draco elpirult, lesimította a haját, és egy bűbájjal a sírás minden nyomát eltüntette az arcáról.

– Nem, ugyanúgy van – dünnyögte, majd az ágyhoz lépett, és mutatóujjával megcirógatta Narcissa arcát, és közben őt nézte. Már nem látszott rajta a bőgés nyoma, de továbbra is szomorúnak tűnt. Nagyon szomorúnak.

Piton felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, és szólásra nyitotta a száját, mint aki kérdezni akar valamit.

Harry gyorsan megrázta a fejét, és azt tátogta neki, hogy tesós ügy, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy Piton tud szájról olvasni, így inkább témát váltott.

– Na, és mi van Vitrollal?

Lehet, hogy mégis tud szájról olvasni, gondolta Harry annak alapján, ahogy az apja szemöldöke még magasabbra szaladt. De aztán ejtette a témát.

– Az információ többéves késéssel érkezett. Ha hamarabb tudtuk volna, akkor etikátlan újságírói gyakorlata alapján varázslat segítségével betilthattuk volna a publikációinak közzétételét. Sajnos most már regisztrált animágus. – Hangja kezdett rosszallóvá válni. – Esetleg a jövőben megtennéd, hogy értesíted a Rendet, vagy talán az apádat is, ha ilyen hasznos információ birtokába jutsz?

Harry tudta, hogyan törölje le a gúnyos mosolyt Piton arcáról.

– Muszáj választanom? Azt hittem, az apám a Rend tagja.

Egy pillanattal később érezte, amint a forróság felkúszik az arcára, mivel Narcissa előtt beszélt erről. Habár lehet, hogy semmit sem számít, valószínűleg nem hallja őket, és még ha hallaná is, aligha titok manapság, kihez lojális Piton.

Piton félreérthette az elvörösödését.

– Bolond gyerek – mondta halkan, és közelebb lépett, majd megpaskolta néhányszor Harry vállát. – Nem kell szégyellned, hogy örülsz annak, hogy van apád.

Jaj istenem. Harry nem akarta, hogy ezt gondolja.

– Nem, nincs ezzel bajom, és ööö, örülök neki. Sőt, téged is kedvellek. Tényleg, Perselus. Csak. . . – suttogóra fogva intett az ágy felé. – Előtte kotyogtam el, tudod, a régi, ööö. . .bandát.

Piton még néhányszor megveregette a vállát.

– Nem hinném, hogy eszméleténél van. De köszönöm, hogy elmagyaráztad. Örülök annak, hogy már megbékéltél a helyzettel.

Harry biccentett.

– Órákig tartott, míg az animágus jegyzékben megtaláltátok?

– Azt az utolsó pár percben intéztük. Előbb az igazgató úrral elhelyeztünk még néhány réteg védővarázslatot a kastélyon és… egyéb kulcsfontosságú helyeken.

– Hát már sosem fogjuk látni, hogy Zabini befejez egy átváltozást – röhögött fel Draco, bizonyítva ezzel, hogy kihegyezett fülekkel követ minden szót. – Pedig úgy szerettem volna látni, ahogy átváltozik végre egy féreggé, ami a valódi formája.

– A diákokkal és a birtokon belüli tanárokkal kivételt tesznek a védővarázslatok, de nem ez a lényeg. Az utolsó teendőm az volt, hogy beugrottam a gyengélkedőre Pomfrey-hoz, és elmondtam, amit megtudtunk.

Draco szája tátva maradt.

– Ezt nem mondod komolyan. Mit számít, hogy mi történt a kontinensen? Walesben átkozták meg! És Pomfrey benne sincs a. . . régi bandában, nem? 

Piton három lépéssel az ágyhoz sietett, sötét szemét tetőtől-talpig végigjáratta Narcissán. A nő addigra a hátán feküdt, enyhén pihegett, homlokán és csuklóin vékony izzadságréteg csillogott, ahogy ott feküdt mozdulatlanul.

– Semmit nem mondtam arról, de gondoltam, megemlítem neki, hogy édesanyád behívott az elméjébe, hogy olvassak a gondolataiban.

– Amit meg is tettél – mondta Draco szinte vicsorogva –, az orvosi tiltás ellenére! Egy vérfarkasért! 

Harry összeszorította a száját, és lehuppant a székre.

– És jó, hogy megtettem – vágott vissza Piton –, mert megváltozott az orvos utasítása!

Draco abbahagyta az asszony arcának simogatását, felemelte az anyja kezét, és óvatosan összefonta az ujjaikat, szabad kezével pedig egy pálcamozdulattal odaintett magához egy zsebkendőt, amivel felitatta homlokáról és szemöldökéről a nedvességet.

– Hogyhogy?

– Pomfrey áldását adta, hogy újra legilimenciát használjak, akár hosszabb időre is, de . . . nem erőltethetem.

Elég gyomorforgató, hogy Pomfrey-nak ezt hozzá kell tennie, gondolta Harry, de hát tekintettel Piton halálfaló múltjára valószínűleg fontos.

És ekkor óramű pontossággal újra megtörtént: ismét rátört a fejfájás Harryre. Úgy tűnt, a helyiségben a fény ragyogóbbá, már-már vakítóvá vált. Harry szorosan becsukta a szemét, és fájdalmában felszisszent, miközben nyelvét a szájpadlásához szorítva próbálta elnyomni a hányingerét.

Piton komor hangon szólalt meg.

– Muszáj erre valami megoldást találnunk, hogy végre elmúljon.

Draco hangja viszont tanácstalannak tűnt.

– Mi az, Harry? – Ahogy a szék a kőpadlón megcsikordult arra utalt, hogy Draco hirtelen Harry felé fordult.

– Azóta a gurkó óta a testvérednek mindig megfájdul a feje, ha a hírhedt múltam eszébe jut. 

– A hírhedt múlt – horkant fel Harry kifejezetten keserűen. – Gondolhatna rá kevésbé nosztalgikusan, professzor úr, az lehet, hogy segítene.

– Nem vagyok nosztalgikus hangulatban. Invito fejfájás csillapító főzet!

– Inkább azt a kalapácsosat – nyögte Harry. – Ez most rossz, nagyon rossz, jobb lenne, ha soha többé nem érezném a fejem.

Piton újrafogalmazta a varázslatát, aztán Harry szájához tartotta az üvegcsét, akinek addigra már vacogtak a fogai is, nem mintha fázott volna.

– Igen, az egészet.

Furcsa, hogy a hangjából is meg lehetett állapítani, hogy aggódva figyeli Harryt, aztán a talárjának a padlón súrlódása árulta el, hogy Harry közelében lehajolt. Olyan volt, mint mikor megvakítva feküdt a gyengélkedőn, és a környezetének legkisebb változásait is csak a hangok alapján tudta kideríteni.

– Emlékszem rá, mikor vak voltam – mondta Harry, mikor a fájdalom alábbhagyott a fejében. Bár valahogy mintha a feje is eltűnt volna vele, de erre legalább már fel volt készülve a múltkori után. Monoton hangon beszélt, mintha felzaklatta volna ez az egész, habár semmi ilyesmit nem érzett. Óriási üres doboz volt a feje, és amit mondott, az csak mint távoli visszhang jutott el hozzá. Valószínűleg a főzet miatt.

Kinyitotta a szemét, és Pitonéba nézett, ami még annál is közelebb volt, mint hitte. És kérdésekkel volt tele.

– Igen – mondta Harry pislogva. – Emlékszem rá, hogy hallás és nem látás alapján tájékozódtam, és hogy ez akkor jobb is volt. Emlékszem rá, hogy folyamatosan átöleltek, és a hangod olyan megnyugtató volt. És azt mondtad, hogy egyáltalán nem utálsz.

Ezúttal Piton kezdett pislogásba.

– Ezt Draco nem mondhatta el neked, hacsak nem meséltél neki erről korábban.

– Nem mesélt erről – szólalt meg Draco halkan Narcissa ágya mellől.

– Néha magamtól is emlékszem dolgokra…

– Ha elmúlt Harry fejfájása, lehetne, hogy ezt valamikor máskor beszéljétek meg? Akárhányszor ránézek anyámra, úgy látom, egyre gyengül a légzése.

Piton biccentése Harry felé azt üzente, hogy később folytatjuk, aztán Draco felé fordult.

– Természetesen. Amint megtudtam, a további legilimencia alkalmazásnak van ugyan csekély kockázata, de tekintettel az eddigiekre, a biztonságos határon belül marad.

– Ó, hát így már mindjárt minden más! Csekély kockázat is kockázat, Perselus, szóval a válaszom nem, és erről én döntök – a végére Draco hangja teljesen eltökéltté vált.

– Akkor dönts azok alapján, amit eddig tudunk – felelte Piton nyugodtan, és eltüntette a nedves zsebkendőt, amit Draco szorongatott. – Az édesanyád maga hívott be az elméjébe, és probléma nélkül tolerálta a legilimenciát. Sőt, tudott a merengőben használható emlékkel is szolgálni, nem is egyszer, ami szintén arra utal, hogy bármennyire is beteg, az elmemágiával nincs problémája.

– Akkor kérjük el azt az emlékét, amikor megátkozták, hogy tudjuk, mit kell tennünk! – kiabálta Draco. – Habár hogy miért nem ez volt a legelső, amit megosztott, az kurva jó kérdés!

Narcissa kissé megmozdult az ágyon, bár nem tűnt úgy, hogy felébredt volna.

– Nyilvánvalóan azt akarta, hogy Remus Lupinról még őelőtte gondoskodjunk, de most már muszáj vele foglalkoznunk, és te is tudod Draco, hogy a legilimencia a megbízhatóbb választás. A merengővel csak az adott pillanat eseményeit látnánk, egy hangyányit se többet. A legilimenciával bármilyen időszakból tudok válaszokat keresni, ha több információra lenne szükség.

– És mindez semmit sem fog számítani, ha közben meghal, amíg. . . amíg te. . .

– Nem fog! – szólt közbe hirtelen Harry. – Erre is emlékszem. Piton tudja, hogyan lehet nagyon óvatosan belépni valakinek az elméjébe. Olyan, mint mikor sodródik az ember egy hatalmas, hűvös vizű folyóban, de úgy, hogy a víz nagyon lágy, mint az olvadt vaj. De közben hűvös. Nem tudom ezt jól megfogalmazni. Mondjuk én akkor részeg voltam, szóval . . . – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Te adtad nekem az italt. Mugli whisky volt, azt hiszem. És még csodálkozol, hogy helyénvalónak érzem a piálást?

Pitonnak is megvolt a maga kérdése.

– Szóval akkor már mindenre emlékszel?

– Nem, ezek csak villanásnyi képek innen-onnan. Attól függ, miről beszélünk. Nem mondtam?

Piton ezt is figyelmen kívül hagyta, és visszafordult Dracóhoz.

– Amit Harry most elmesélt, az inkább okklumencia, mint legilimencia, de Draco, értsd meg, tényleg tudom, hogyan lehet ezt gyengéden csinálni. Rám bízhatod az édesanyád.

– Én bízom benned, de továbbra is úgy gondolom, hogy a legilimencia túl veszélyes. Lehet, hogy sokáig kell az elméjében maradnod, és mi van, ha annyit már nem bír el a pszichéje?

– A legilimencia az emlékeket oldja fel, nincs köze a pszichéhez – kotyogott megint közbe Harry. Ez most minden magyarázat nélkül jött. De egy emlék volt, ebben biztos volt. – A merengő pedig azt mutatja, amiről tudja az ember, hogy emlékszik.

– Ezeket is tavaly mondtam neked – dünnyögte Piton. – De Harrynek tényleg igaza van. A legilimencia segít azokat a dolgokat is kideríteni, amire édesanyád tudatosan nem emlékszik, amit emlékként nem tudna odaadni. Például egy pálcasuhintás aprócska részletére, mikor megátkozták vagy a varázsige pontos szövegére. Azokra a részletekre, amik kulcsfontosságúak lehetnek. És. . . sajnálom, hogy ennyire őszintén kell fogalmaznom, Draco, de az, hogy az élete árán is véded a legilimenciától, elég buta dolog.

Draco szorosan összezárta a száját és a fejét csóválta, de mint kiderült, nem azért, hogy visszautasítsa a kérést.

– Majd mikor felébred, bele kell egyeznie, és fel kell rá készülnie.

Piton egy gyors ölelésre magához húzta a fiát.

– Rendben. Tudom, hogy ez egy nehéz döntés, de nagyon büszke vagyok rád, Draco.

Draco Malfoy egy büszke és okos fiatalember. . .

Draco egy pillanatra megdermedt, de aztán hirtelen beleomlott az apja ölelésébe, a mindig oly tökéletes tartása teljesen eltűnt, és közben mondani akart valamit.

– Én . . . én . . .

Harry sosem gondolta magát különösen jó ösztönökkel megáldott embernek, de valamiért most egyértelmű volt számára, hogy mit akar mondani Draco. És az is, hogy miért nem tudja kimondani.

– Úgy érted, hogy te is szereted őt – segített. – Gyerünk! Ki tudod mondani. Hajrá, csak három szó, amit különben tud ő is.

Draco oldalra kapta a fejét, hogy rámeredjen Harryre, de azért kimondta.

– Én is szeretlek, Perselus.

– Hívd apunak – mondta Harry. – Ahogy nekem is mondtad. Várj, bocs, ez most kicsit összekavart, lehet, hogy ezt már Dudley mondta?

– Harry – szólt rá Piton, és megvárta, hogy Harry rá figyeljen. – Annak ellenére, hogy örömmel látom, hogy jönnek vissza az emlékeid, talán érdemes lenne elgondolkodni azon, hogy. . .

– Válaszd meg jobban a megfelelő alkalmat – szólt közbe Draco. – Apunak és nekem ez most épp egy fontos pillanat, ha nem vetted volna észre!

– Észrevettem. Bocs. Ez most nekem is új, nem vagyok hozzászokva. . . – de abbahagyta, mielőtt újabb öt percnyi habogás jött volna ki a száján. – Bocs. Már itt sem vagyok.

De úgy tűnt, a pillanat már tovatűnt. Draco sután eltávolodott Pitontól, és visszatért az anyja mellé az ágyhoz.

– Itt az ideje a Madame Pomfrey által előírt bűbájok megismétlésének, és van három bájital is, amit be kell neki adnom. Elintézem ezeket, aztán megvárjuk, hogy felébredjen. De most kicsit ennie is kell, hogy legyen ereje. . . szólok majd. Menjetek, és beszéljétek meg ezt a fejfájás dolgot, vagy amit akartok.

Piton kissé tétovázott, de Draco kihessegette, és Harryvel együtt elhagyták a szobát.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A nappaliba mentek, Harry levetette magát a kanapéra, Piton pedig egy fotelbe ült le, összefonta ujjait az arca előtt, és sötét, áthatolhatatlan tekintettel nézte Harryt. Nem szólt egy szót sem, így Harry arra jutott, hogy neki kellene kezdenie.

– Öhm, szóval jönnek az emlékek – jobb, ha ezzel kezdi, mint hogy arról kelljen beszélni, mi baja van Piton hírhedt múltjával. – Azok után, hogy Draco mesélt nekem bizonyos dolgokat, kezdtek a saját emlékeim is beugrani, egészen a karácsonyi bálig. Aztán utána minden abbamaradt, egész az utóbbi napokig. De ez, hogy ilyen hullámokban jön, ez nekem teljesen új. Egyik emlék a másik után, minden előzmény nélkül! Mármint nem erőlködöm rajta, hogy eszembe jusson valami, még csak nem is próbálkozom. Aztán egyszer csak egy szótól vagy gondolattól beindulnak, és bumm, ott is vannak.

– Nos, minden nap nem adhatok neked ilyen főzetet, mert ha nincs az embernek hasogató fejfájása, akkor nem biztonságos a szedése, világos?

– Ó, mármint a kalapácsosnak? Szerinted attól van?

Piton szája megrándult.

– Mi van? - kérdezte Harry.

– Kalapácskorall, ha már szóba hoztad.

Harry legyintett, mintha az lényegtelen lenne.

– Mikor korábban beszedtem, akkor nem ilyen volt. Tudod, mikor a kaméleonról beszéltél.

Piton ujjával megdörgölte az orrnyergét.

– Valószínűleg túl korai volt a karácsonyi bál után, és bármi történt is akkor, az akadályozza a további előrejutást. Vagy lehet, hogy a beszélgetésünk tartalma gátolta az emlékek felvillanását.

A hagyományos karácsonyi dekoráció alapját termések képezik. . .

Harry nem vett tudomást erről a bevillanó emlékről, mondván, hogy haszontalan, még ha Piton hangján is hallotta.

Visszagondolt inkább a kaméleonos beszélgetésükre. Amikor kiderült, hogy pontosan miért haltak meg a szülei, és hogy ebben milyen szerepe volt Pitonnak, aztán az a sok borzalmas dolog a gyerekkorából. . . lehet, hogy az már túl sok volt, és nem maradt több hely az agyában a véletlenszerű emlékvillanások számára.

Vagy a karácsonyi bállal kapcsolatban volt valami, ami a probléma igazi oka.

– Gondolod, hogy Remus látványa, aki úgy nézett ki, mint Malfoy? Az elmém nem bírta el, és visszatért oda, ahol nem kell emlékeznem azokra a. . . – úgy kellett kipréselnie a szót – tűkre?

– Varázsolj ide tűket, Luciusom– suttogta rekedten Voldemort, a kezét kinyújtva. – A fiú retteg a tűktől, te is jól tudod. 

Harry olyan erősen harapott rá az ajkára, hogy a vére is kiserkent. De semmit sem érzett belőle, most hogy a bájital eltompította minden fájdalmát.

– Újabb hullám?

– Igen – motyogta Harry. – A. . . tűk. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a. . . tűk használata Malfoy ötlete volt. De most azt hallom, hogy Voldemort kérte, hogy varázsolja oda a tűket. Most pedig azt látom, hogy odavarázsolod a whiskey-t, amit aztán megitattál velem, a Grimmauld téri okklumencia óra előtt, és most azt kiabálod, hogy bolond vagyok, és persze, hogy Lucius úgy néz ki, ahogy, amikor az emlékeim állították elő ezt a képet. Na, ezt most nem értem.

Piton sóhajtott.

– Arról vitatkoztunk, hogy Luciust magát láttad-e álmodban, vagy a százfűléfőzet segítségével Luciusnak álcázott Lupint.

A Százfűlé főzet nem utánozza ezt az egyéni jelet?

– Mi a franc köze van a százfűlé főzetnek valami egyéni jelhez? – robbant fel Harry. – Kezd rohadtul elegem lenni ebből! Kibaszottul zavar, ahogy ezek a hülye emlékek megrohannak, csak mert valaki kimond egy rohadt szót!

Szerintem magad is tudni fogod erre a választ, mihelyst visszakerülnek a fejedbe az emlékeid . . .

– Ez elég frusztráló lehet. . .

Harry vicsorgott.

– Gondolod? És egyébként, tavaly is volt egy amnéziám? Mert az imént épp azt mondtad a fejemben, hogy valamit tudni fogok, ha majd visszakerülnek az emlékeim!

– Ezt azok után mondtam, hogy adtál egy emléket, amit a merengőbe tettem.

De a kép, ami benned kialakult róla, mióta a merengőbe belenéztél, nem jó . . .

– Kuss legyen, kuss legyen már! – kiabálta Harry. Mikor hallotta Narcissa ajtaját becsapódni, valahogy nyugalmat erőltetett magára. – Bocs, nem neked szólt.

– Legalábbis nem a jelenlegi énemnek.

– Hát az, hogy a múltbeli énedet hallom a fejemben, aligha a te hibád. Habár a te bájitalod okozza.

– Ha már itt tartunk, szóval mi is van ezzel a fejfájásoddal? – kérdezte Piton.

– Hát, ez kibaszott jó! – nyögött fel Harry. – Még választhatok is! Vagy azt érzem, hogy felrobban a fejem, vagy belefulladok a véletlenszerűen rám zúduló emlékek tömegébe. Mármint persze tudom, hogy én akartam, hogy emlékezzek újra, de ebbe bele fogok őrülni, ha ez így megy tovább!

Megőrültél? Hová hordozná már Lucius Malfoy nénjeit?! . . .

Ez új volt, hogy Ront hallja a fejében, de maga a megjegyzés annyira fura volt, hogy Harry csak lehajtotta a fejét, azt kívánva, hogy egyszerűen tűnjön el a nyakáról, ahelyett, hogy ilyeneket csinál.

– Alternatív megoldásként arra is törekedhetünk, hogy maguk a fejfájások megszűnjenek.

Na ja, az aztán a legvalószínűbb.

– Vagy végezhetnél kutatásokat a kalapácskorallal, hogy megtaláld, miért okozza ezeket a memóriavillanásokat, és készíthetnél egy olyan kotyvalékot, ami segít emlékezni anélkül, hogy ennyire. . . töredékes és véletlenszerű legyen az egész.

– Megpróbálhatom – ismerte el Piton. – De kétlem, hogy a végeredményként kapott bájital biztonsággal fogyasztható lenne, ha nem fáj a fejed.

– A rohadt kurva életbe már!

Piton nagyot sóhajtott, miközben a térdére támasztott könyökére hajolt, és Harry szemébe nézett.

– Az rendben van, hogy ez az otthonod, és a többi problémához képest az, hogyan beszélsz, nem fontos igazán. De akkor is örülnék, Harry, ha kicsit vissza tudnád fogni a szavaidat.

Igaza van, ez tényleg teljesen lényegtelen. Habár az is igaz, hogy ez Piton otthona is.

– Oké, rendben – motyogta, másfelé nézve. Valószínűleg csak egy rossz szokás. Ami miatt majd kirúgják őt az auror képzésből.

Aurori munkát végzett, de nem fogadott el érte fizetséget. . .

– Utánanézek a főzettel kapcsolatos ötletednek – biztosította Piton. – De közben megpróbálhatnánk fókuszálni arra is, hogy mi a fejfájásaid fő okozója?

– Tényleg nem szeretném – mondta szárazon Harry. – Egész biztos, mert maga a fejfájás is ennek a bizonyítéka.

– Csakhogy nem valami griffendéles dolog elfutni a problémák elől, igaz?

Tekintettel arra, hogy Piton legalább milliószor megsértette a Griffendélt Harry jelenlétében, Harry száját majdnem elhagyta néhány keresetlen szó, és köztük a bazdmeg lett volna a legenyhébb. Szerencsére Piton hangja a fejében megálljt parancsolt, mielőtt kinyitotta volna a száját.

A fiam, akit én akartam, hogy a fiam legyen, egy griffendéles.

– Vicces, hogy mikor kapóra jön, mennyire szeretnéd, hogy griffendéles legyek – mondta ehelyett.

– Te mindig is griffendéles leszel – felelte Piton érzelemmentesen. – Ami nem jelenti, hogy nincsenek mardekáros vonásaid, Harry. Nagyon kevesen rendelkeznek csak az egyik ház tulajdonságaival.

Harry nem válaszolt.

– Nos, hajlandó vagy végre a fejfájásaid okáról beszélni velem, Harry?

Nem akart, de a bájital hatása alatt talán mégis jobb, mint anélkül, gondolta. Talán még az is szerencsés, ha a bevillanások segítenek elterelni a figyelmét.

– Jól van, mindegy. És ha nem örülök neki, hogy halálfaló voltál, akkor mi van? Mi ebben olyan kurvára meglepő?

Piton ezúttal nem tette szóvá a csúnya beszédet.

– Persze, hogy nem meglepő, de korábban ez nem zavart ennyire.

– Lehet, hogy mégis zavart. Mármint. . . – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Az eléggé világos számomra, hogy nagyon zavart az, ahogy a griffendélről beszéltél tavaly. De úgy döntöttem, nem cirkuszolok emiatt. Talán féltem, hogy elveszíthetem, amim van, vagy valami ilyesmi. Ez könnyen lehet, hogy ugyanaz. Feltételezhetjük, hogy mindig is idegesített, hogy régen Voldemort híve voltál. Most pedig az agyam biztosra akar menni, hogy nem söpröm félre az érzéseimet többé.

– Nem tudom megváltoztatni azt, ami voltam – mondta Piton komor hangon. – Vagy amiket tettem. Vagy amivé ezek tettek engem.

– Én meg nem tehetek arról, ha ettől megfájdul a fejem, és nem szedhetem ezt a kalapácskorallt, ha ettől tisztára megbolondulok.

Ezzel tisztában voltam eddig is, ettől nem kell óvni engem, Harry. . .

Hát, mostanában ezt se nagyon csinálja már.

– Semmit sem tehetünk – mondta Harry is ugyanolyan zordan. – Vicces, hogy azt bezzeg nem tudtam elfelejteni, hogy halálfaló voltál. De, öhm, Dracóval esetleg kevesebbszer is utalhatnátok rá. Én meg majd igyekezni fogok, hogy ne jusson eszembe.

– Nem hinném, hogy az a leghelyesebb, ha úgy teszünk, mintha a múlt meg sem történt volna – dünnyögte Piton, és miközben a fejét csóválta, hosszú haja úgy lengett, mint egy függöny. – És valószínűleg nem is lehetséges, Harry. Gyakori, hogy minél inkább próbál az ember nem gondolni valamire, annál gyakrabban jut eszébe.

– Hát akkor fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csináljunk!

– Talán pont az ellenkezőjét. Beszélgessünk a hallgatás helyett. Annak érdekében, hogy. . . integrálódjon a fejedben a múltbéli és a jelenbéli Perselus Piton egyetlen emberré. Előbb vagy utóbb.

– És közben sikoltozzak végig a fejfájástól? Vagy öt másodpercenként hallgassam a fejemben suttogó hangokat?

– Nem gondolom, hogy tehetünk egyebet, Harry – mondta Piton.

Harryt nem érdekelte, ha rosszindulatúnak hallatszik. 

– És én még azt hittem, hogy milyen okos vagy! Ha az lennél, ki tudnál találni valamit.

Egy halk torokköszörülés félbeszakította, amit Piton felelni akart erre.

– Tudom, hogy rosszkor jövök – szólalt meg Draco halkan a szoba másik végéből –, de anyám felébredt, és. . . készen áll, azt hiszem. Evett egy kicsit, megitta a gyümölcslevet és az esedékes bájitalait, utána elmagyaráztam neki, szóval azt hiszem. . . készen áll – mondta újra.

Piton újra Harryre nézet, aztán felállt.

– Gondolkodni fogok ezen, Harry. Ígérem.

Harry biccentett.

– Köszönöm. Tudom, hogy. . . – intett a kezével. – Én azt hiszem, hogy inkább itt maradok.

– Ne, kérlek, gyere te is – noszogatta Draco, aztán közelebb jött, megfogta Harry karját, és felhúzta a kanapéról. – Légyszi, Harry, szeretném, ha ott lennénk mind. Egy család vagyunk!

Uraim, mi egy család vagyunk.

– Úgysem tudok Pitonnak segíteni a legilimenciában.

– Legyél akkor ott miattam.

Uraim, mi egy család vagyunk.

Francba. Tényleg azok vagyunk, gondolta Harry.

– Jól van – mondta, és hagyta, hogy Draco magával húzza.

Uraim, mi egy család vagyunk.

– Jól van, jól van már! – adta fel végül Harry, és visszaordított a hangnak. – Tudom, egy kibaszott család vagyunk!

Látta, hogy Draco és Piton aggódó pillantást váltanak, de próbált vele nem törődni. Az állát felhúzva ment ki a nappaliból Narcissa Malfoy szobája felé.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Igen – mondta Narcissa elhaló hangon. Draco a hátát feltámasztotta egy párnával, és félig-meddig mellette ülve óvatosan átkarolta az anyját. Piton az ágy másik végében ült, úgy helyezkedve, hogy ha közelebb hajol, közvetlen a nő szemébe tudjon nézni.

– Furcsa érzés lesz, de próbálj meg nyugton maradni – tanácsolta Piton. – Az a fontos, hogy ne próbálj arra fókuszálni, hogy én mit csinálok, inkább arra az egy konkrét emlékre koncentrálj, vagy esetleg kettőre, amelyek leginkább segítenek megérteni ennek az átoknak a mibenlétét. Mindössze ennyit szeretnénk, Cissa. Az információt, ami által az ellenátokhoz el tudunk majd jutni.

A nő alig észrevehetően bólintott és kék szemével Piton fekete szemébe bámult.

Piton előrehajolt, és még erősebben koncentrált. Draco próbálta az anyját közelebb húzni, de úgy, hogy ne szorítsa nagyon, vagy ne akadályozza semmiben, csak hogy érezze, biztonságban van. Védve és szeretve.

Harry a sarokban ült, és megborzongott. Nem attól, amit látott, hanem a fejében megszólaló hangoktól. Azok egyre gyorsabban jöttek.

Aran különös ötlete, hogy Luciusszal és ne velem, Draco apjával értekezzen . . .

. . . benn maradok a tűzben, mindegy, mit csinál velem . . .

. . . Ettől még nem lesz ott egy a sötét varázslatok kivédésében tökéletesen képzett tanár, aki megvéd, ha valaki rontást vagy átkot szórna rád. . .

. . . Például hogy milyen információkat adott tovább Albus Dumbledore-nak Tudjukki tevékenységéről. Konkrétan . . .

Még szerencse, hogy közben a legilimencia némán zajlott.

Persze nem tarthatott örökké. Nem is tartott sokáig, mivel Piton azon volt, hogy minimalizálja annak az esélyét, hogy ront Narcissa állapotán. Nem csoda. Ha meghalna amiatt, hogy Pitonnak sikerült rávennie Dracót, hogy engedélyezze a legilimenciát . . . Harry újra megborzongott.

Piton hátradőlt, és kissé nyögve megdörgölte a halántékát, majd végre becsukta a szemét.

Draco ott maradt, ahol volt, és most az anyja vállát simogatta, majd fokozatosan visszafektette alváshoz kényelmesebb helyzetbe. De a nő még eszméleténél volt, a szeme szinte lázasan csillogott, és erőtlenül felemelte egyik kezét, aztán hagyta hogy az visszaessen a matracra egy tompa puffanással.

– Minden rendben, Narcissa – mondta Piton reszelős hangon. Lehet, hogy a kíméletes legilimencia ennyire kimerítő, gondolta Harry. Ez megmagyarázna pár dolgot az ötödéves okklumencia óráikkal kapcsolatban…

Szeretném azt hinni, hogy az én okklumenciám elég jó ahhoz, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ne lássa, milyen képpel tartom őt távol. . .

Okklumencia, de jó!

Harry rácsodálkozott, hogy ez eddig miért nem jutott az eszébe. Talán mert már állandóan elzárta az elméjét okklumenciával, szinte észre sem vette már, csak csinálta. Vagy talán azért, mert a most felszínre törő emlékek annyira elvonták a figyelmét, hogy alig tudott a beszélgetésre figyelni, vagy bármire rájönni.

De most megpróbálja. Szorosan becsukta a szemét, és óriási erővel nyúlt a mentális tűz után, le egészen az agyának a bal alsó csücskéig, ahonnan az emlékek előbukkanását érezte. Megpróbálta lefalazni őket, és mikor a következő valahogy még átszivárgott, akkor megkettőzte a falvastagságot. Aztán megháromszorozta.

És akkor végre a fejében megszűnt minden hang.

De kívülről átjött egy, vette észre hirtelen. Nem is egy, rögtön kettő.

– Harry?

– Harry!

Ó, és valaki őt rázogatja. Furcsa, hogy ez eddig fel sem tűnt.

Kinyitotta a szemét, a fénytől kissé hunyorogva, de ez csak ösztönből jött, a fejfájása nem bukkant fel. Habár a fejét még mindig nem érezte.

– Igen, jól vagyok, de jó lenne, ha nem kiabálnátok velem. Köszi.

– Mitől estél transzba? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Csak magamtól. Úgy próbáltam az okklumenciát használni, hogy kizárja ezeket a hülye emlékvillanásokat. – Várjunk csak, ez elég ostobaság, gondolta, hiszen szeretett volna emlékezni végre. – Mivel olyanok ezek, mint a denevérek a harangtoronyban, muszáj volt tennem valamit.

Dracóról Pitonra nézett, de egyik sem tudta, mit feleljen erre. Piton egyik lábáról a másikra állt, ami azt üzente Harrynek, hogy az apját mélyen felzaklatta valami.

– Öhm, hogy ment a legilimencia? Jól van anyukád?

– Nem, de előtte sem volt jól – válaszolt Draco csüggedten. – Most pedig még a korábbinál is kimerültebb, szinte egyből elaludt.

– És? – fordult Harry Pitonhoz. – Sikerült valami hasznosat kideríteni?

– Semmit sem hallottál abból, amit Perselus mondott?

– Mindegy – közölte Piton. – Draco, állíts be egy jelzőbűbájt, ha felébredne édesanyád, és aztán csatlakozz hozzánk.

Egy perccel később mindhárman a nappaliban ültek.

Harry ezúttal nem a kanapét választotta, és Draco is inkább székre ült. Piton kérdőn nézett rájuk, de aztán vette az adást, és ő foglalt helyet a kanapén a fotel helyett.

– Feküdj le teljesen, Perselus – noszogatta Draco. – Tudom, hogy nem könnyű ennyire óvatosnak lenni.

Egy újabb pillantás, ezúttal egy fintor kíséretében.

– Töltene nekem valamelyikőtök egy pohárka Gallianót? Jól esne egy kis szíverősítő.

– Szívesen – pattant Draco, furcsán vidáman.

Piton ezúttal morgással felelt.

– Nem, se te, sem a testvéred nem kaphattok az italaimból, különösen nem a múltkori mutatványotok után…

– Álmomban sem mertem volna megkérdezni – dünnyögte Draco pimaszul. – Csak meg akartam jegyezni, hogy mivel védve van, kellene egy jelszó.

– Nocsak.

– Ne, ne kelj fel – mondta Harry is –, csak áruld el neki a jelszót. Nem fog visszaélni a bizalmaddal azok után, hogy az anyjának segítve így kimerültél! És én sem – tette hozzá gyorsan.

– Jól van – vágta oda Piton, és egy csuklómozdulattal odadobta pálcáját Dracónak. – A te pálcáddal nem tudnád kinyitni, és nincs kedvem semmi felesleges varázsláshoz. Ernyőskörtike.

– Nem lett volna benne az első tízben – dünnyögte Draco. Egy pillanat alatt kinyitotta a bárszekrényt, és egy jókora pohárkával töltött az italból. Ámbár a teadélutánjukon is elég bőkezűen mérte.

Ahelyett, hogy maga vitte volna az italt Pitonnak, inkább Harryt kérte, hogy adja oda neki. Aztán megvárta, amíg az apjuk három nagy kortyot ivott belőle, és csak azután kérdezte meg.

– Ernyőskörtike? Az meg mit jelent?

Piton máskor oly sápadt arca elvörösödött.

– Semmi közöd hozzá!

– Ó de érzékenyek vagyunk!

– Fogd be!

– Jesszusom, Draco, hagyd már békén – mondta Harry. – Nincs olyan hangulatban.

Piton valamilyen hangulatban azért volt, ezért úgy döntött, hogy Dracót felbosszantja.

– Köszönöm Harry – mondta, és a szóból csak úgy csöpögött a szeretet. Harry régebben fel sem ismerte volna, hogy ez Piton hangja, annyira szeretetteljes volt. – Nagyon figyelmes tőled. Annyira jó fiú vagy.

– Feltételezem, hogy ez már az ital hatása – mondta Draco mereven.

Harry pedig azt feltételezte, hogy ez az ernyőskörtike valami nagyon személyes dolog lehet. Jaj istenem. Lehet, hogy Piton rémes gyerekkorához van köze. Habár ez nem túl valószínű, minek akarná folyton arra emlékeztetni magát?

– Ne kérdezz többet erről a jelszóról! Így is épp elégszer átlépted már a határt, és hagytad figyelmen kívül a határozott kérésem, hogy állj le!

– Na jó, akkor te magad is hagyd ezt abba! – mondta Harry és Piton pohara felé intett, ami addigra kiürült. – Kérsz még?

– Nem – válaszolta Piton, aki korábban felegyenesedett az iváshoz, most viszont megint visszaereszkedett a kanapéra, még a lábát is feltette, ahogy azt Draco javasolta, bár előtte azért levette a cipőjét. Harry próbált nem nagyon bámulni. Nem illik. Elvégre egy család voltak, és ez az otthonuk. De egyszerűen nem rémlett, hogy Piton ezelőtt bármikor is ennyire lazán viselkedett volna. Még a pálcáját sem kérte vissza.

– Narcissa két emléket osztott meg velem, eléggé töredékesen, így nehéz volt őket összerendezni. Gondolom a legyengült állapota miatt. Amit sikerült összerakni, az, hogy nem Voldemort átkozta meg. Ő is jelen volt, de Bellatrix használta a varázsigét.

– Melyiket? – kérdezte Harry. Draco miért nem izgatottabb? Ha ismerik az átkot, már legalább 80%-nál járnak, hogy az ellenátok is meglegyen!

– Néma varázslat volt. Azt hiszem, pontosan utánozni tudnám a pálcamozdulatot, de annak az átkozott satrafának még az ajka sem rezdült.

– Satrafa, hah! – köpte oda Draco. – Inkább egy rohadt kurva! Ezt tenni az anyámmal! A saját testvérével! A saját terhes testvérével! Aki várandós egy babával! Méghozzá egy aranyvérűvel!

– Azt hittem, nem érdekel, hogy. . . 

– Ó, egyszer a kurva életbe’ maradj már csöndben, Potter! Nem, nem érdekel, de a drágalátos Bella néninek igenis kellene, hogy számítson! Miféle aranyvérmániás az, aki jó ötletnek gondolja megölni egy Malfoy édesanyát, és egyben a magzatát is? Mikor minden hülye láthatja, hogy az aranyvérű népesség nemzedékek óta fogyatkozik?!

– Olyan, aki Voldemort megszállottja – mondta Piton. – Szinte biztosan a szeretője.

Fúúúj.

– Ez undorító – kapkodott Harry levegő után. – Remélem tudod, hogy ezt a képet nem fogom tudni kitörölni a fejemből. És, ó istenem, ez annyira undorító, már látom is, ahogy Nagini is ott tekereg körülöttük, amikor. . . Várj, várj, talán ezt is le tudom okklumenciával zárni. . .

– Ezt azonnal hagyd abba! – mondta Piton, és nagyon határozottan gondolhatta, mert az üres poharát a szemközti falhoz vágta, amitől a pohár ezernyi apró szilánkra tört. Harrynél elérte a kívánt hatást, jobban odafigyelt rá, mintha csak a szavak hangzottak volna el. – Nem használhatod az okklumenciát arra, hogy minden kósza gondolatot kizárj, Harry, amit száműzni akarsz! Nem szabad!

– Nem is akartam igazán!

– Itt a szemem előtt válsz ennek a rabjává – vicsorogta Piton, aztán mély levegőt vett, és kissé visszafogottabban szólalt meg. – A bájital által kiváltott memória-villanások kezelése jelenleg elfogadható, de ellen kell állnod annak a kísértésnek, hogy minden kellemetlen dolgot a mentális tűz mögé zárj. Az okklumencia rendeltetése, hogy külső behatolás ellen védje az elmédet, nem pedig önmagától.

– Miért, veszélyes?

Piton ujjai karmokká görbültek, a száját pedig aggodalmasan húzta el.

– Nem pont erről beszélek?

Nem, de Harry azért megértette a lényeget.

– Jól van – Muszáj volt elterelnie a gondolatait, ebben biztos volt. – Mi volt a második emléke?

– Sirius, az unokatesója – mondta Draco.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte Harry összeráncolt szemöldökkel.

– Ő és Narcissa teáztak a Grimmauld téri ház könyvtárszobájában, mindketten jóval fiatalabbak voltak. Black elsőévesnek, vagy esetleg másodévesnek tűnt – magyarázta Piton. – Narcissa legalább ötödéves lehetett. Black alig tudott néha közbevetni egy-egy szót, mert Narcissa másról sem tudott áradozni, csak Luciusról, és hogy mennyire csodálatos lenne hozzámenni feleségül. Mire Black azt felelte, hogy bármelyik varázsló jobb, mint egy Black – vonta meg végül a vállát Piton. – Csak ennyit adott át Narcissa. Próbáltam tovább kutatni, de mikor éreztem, hogy gyengül az ereje, akkor abbahagytam.

– Miért említette vajon Sirius a családját? – kérdezte Harry Dracót. – Az anyád amúgy sem mehetett volna hozzá egy Blackhez. Vagy hát esetleg valami távoli rokonhoz, hogy ne legyen vérfertőzés belőle, de akkor is. . .

Draco vállat vont.

– Hát, Sirius szülei másod-unokatestvérek voltak. Elég sok ilyen van a Black családfán.

– Igen, emlékszem arra a falikárpitra – dünnyögte Harry. – Mindenesetre furcsa, hogy Siriushoz irányít minket. Nem is tud róla, hogy tudunk vele beszélni, hacsak nem hiszi azt, hogy szellemként itt maradt.

– Lehet, hogy egy konkrét információra utal, nem Siriusra.

– De milyen információra? Hogy jó, hogy nem a saját családjából házasodott valakivel? – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Hát, mindenesetre szerencsére meg tudjuk kérdezni erről Siriust. Lehet, hogy útba tud majd igazítani, hogy miért gondolta Narcissa, hogy ez a beszélgetés segíthet megtalálni az ellenátkot.

Piton felült, és megpróbált a pálcájáért nyúlni, de végül csak a cipőjét halászta elő a kanapé alól.

– Azt mindjárt megtudjuk. Narcissa szándéka az volt, hogy a Black családra hívja fel a figyelmet, szóval Dracóval úgy gondoljuk, hogy az átok a vérvonalhoz kapcsolódik. Valószínűleg csak olyasvalaki használhatja, aki jogszerűen viseli a Black nevet.

– Vagy egy olyan csinálhatja vissza! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Sirius meg tudná csinálni?

– A fátyolon túlról nem. De lehet, hogy tudja az ellenátkot.

– Akkor majd Draco! – bólintott Harry. – Emlékszem, hogy mikor mondtad az örökbefogadási nevedet, valami irtó hosszú volt. Benne van a Black is, nem?

Draco bár állva maradt, Harry szeme előtt roskadt össze lélekben.

– Sosem volt benne, pedig belevehettem volna, és nem tettem, mert egy idióta vagyok! Mi a fene bajom van nekem? Draco Alain Gervais Malfoy Piton, simán elférne itt a Black is! Vannak olyan őseim, akiknek tíz-tizenkét neve volt, öt az semmi! És erre most az anyám borzalmas halállal fog lakolni, és ez az egész az én hibám, az egész szarság!

– Nem te átkoztad meg, Draco! – kiáltott fel Harry, és odarohant hozzá, hogy karon ragadja.

– Nem te küldted Siriust a fátyol mögé, Harry! – vágott vissza rögtön Draco.

– Nem, tényleg nem, hanem Bellatrix. Ugyanaz a Bellatrix – replikázott Harry. Különös, hogy ezúttal milyen gyorsan sikerült erre a következtetésre jutnia. Még mindig bűnösnek érezte magát, amiért azon a bizonyos napon annyira hülye volt, hogy elrohanjon a minisztériumba, de talán azóta most először érezte azt, hogy tényleg nem ő ölte meg Siriust a szó szoros értelmében.

– Az Bellatrix volt – mondta újra, kissé eltűnődve. – Ó istenem. Bellatrix ölte meg. Bellatrix ölte meg, nem én. Látod, eddig ezt. . . én nem fogtam fel úgy igazán.

Perselus Harry vállára tette a kezét.

– Örülök, hogy végre letetted az egyik nagy terhed, Harry. Nagyon helyes. Hagyd is ott most már, ne vedd többé magadra.

Harry bólintott.

– Megpróbálom. Mármint, így lesz. Azt hiszem menni fog . . . segít, hogy Sirius ennyire elégedettnek tűnik. És hogy soha nem hibáztatott engem. – Majd visszafordult a testvéréhez. – Draco, ez semennyire sem a te hibád. De ettől még te lehetsz az, aki megmenti őt. Csak változtass újra nevet.

– Nem figyeltél? Ha vérvonalhoz kötött egy varázsige, akkor az adott nevet jogosan kell viselned! Nem lehet egyszerűen csak aláírni egy papírt! A mágiának kell elhinnie azt, hogy az vagy, Harry!

– De te az vagy! Félig Black vagy!

– Black vagyok, de nem hívnak úgy!

– Akkor majd keresünk egy másik Blacket…

– Megfelelő rokoni fokozatban? Andromeda néni akkor hagyta el a nevet, amikor férjhez ment. Tonks olyan, mint én, és sosem hívták Blacknek! De a kibaszott Bella néni biztosan megtartotta, habár mögé biggyesztette a Lestrange-t is!

Harry csak segíteni próbált, de pont az ellenkezőjét érte el, a javaslatai hatására Draco egyre hisztérikusabbá vált. Szerencsére Pitonnak volt egy sokkal jobb ötlete.

– Egyáltalán semmit nem tudunk még magáról az átokról sem, az ellenátokról nem is beszélve – szólalt meg, félbeszakítva a fiúk vitáját. – Pusztán feltevéseink vannak. Ideje lenne követni az egyetlen nyomot, amit Narcissa rendelkezésünkre tudott bocsátani. Harry, hozd a törött tükör szilánkokat. Draco, keresd meg Harry kígyó gumicukorkáit. Ó, és kérném vissza a pálcámat.

Egy pillanattal később mindhárman a terem felé tartottak, ahol a Lelkek Tükre várta őket.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Sirius! – köszöntötte Harry melegen a keresztapját, ahogy annak barátságos alakja megjelent.

– Párszaszót hallok – nevetett Sirius fejcsóválva.

Hát, ehhez már hozzá voltak szokva, Harry már számolni sem tudta, hogy hányszor ült le Siriusszal társalogni a tükör elé, amióta azt sikerült működésre bírni karácsonykor. Sirius általában a szülei roxforti éveiről szóló mesékkel szórakoztatta, amíg várták, hogy Harrynél elmúljon a párszaszó-hatás. És aztán csak beszéltek és beszéltek, néha órákon át.

De ez most más lesz. Harry megrázta a fejét, oldalra lépett, és intett Pitonnak és Dracónak, hogy jöjjenek közelebb, közben próbált Siriusnak is jelezni valahogy, hogy nekik kell folytatniuk a beszélgetést. 

– Sirius kuzin – szólalt meg Draco kissé hivatalosan, és idegesen hátrasimította a haját. – Őszintén remélem, hogy jól szolgál az egészséged. Nehézségeink adódtak, és abban a reményben fordulunk hozzád, hogy számíthatunk felbecsülhetetlen segítségedre.

Sirius foga kivillant, ahogy elvigyorodott.

– Örömmel, Draco kuzin, amint kivetted azt a seprűnyelet a seggedből.

Draco pislogott.

– Mi?

– Amitől úgy beszélsz, mintha százötven éves lennél!

– Jól van – mondta Draco kissé dühösen, kezét ökölbe szorítva, majd zsebre vágva. – Az anyámat átokkal sújtották, amit szeretnénk elmulasztani, és azt gondoltuk, hogy te esetleg tudod, hogyan kell.

– Mindig túl jó volt ahhoz a halálfalóhoz, akihez feleségül ment – vicsorgott Sirius. – De nem tudom, miből gondoljátok, hogy én vagyok a legmegfelelőbb személy, akitől ezt megkérdezheted. Esetleg te nem tudsz többet azokról a varázsigékről, amiket az apja használni szokott? – nézett Pitonra. – A másik apja. Tudod, kire gondolok.

Piton csak bólintott válaszul.

– Ó, nem, nem, Luciusnak ehhez semmi köze – igyekezett Draco a magyarázattal. – Bellatrix néni átkozta meg, és azt gondoljuk, hogy egy Black családi átokkal, valamivel, ami a vérvonalhoz kötött.

– Ez nem igazán szűkíti le a lehetőségeket. Melyik átkot használta Bella?

– Abban reménykedtünk, hogy te meg tudod mondani – szólalt meg Piton, és közelebb lépett Dracóhoz. – Narcissa túl gyenge, hogy el tudja mondani, de megosztott velünk egy emléket, amikor épp megátkozták. Bellatrix valahogy így mozgatta a pálcáját, aztán így. . . – Piton egy sor körkörös mozdulatot tett a pálcával, egyre nagyobbakat. – De nem hangzott el a varázsige hangosan.

Sirius kissé megtántorodott, és az arcából mintha kiszaladt volna a vér. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy meg sem tud szólalni.

– Ez a Senyvedő Boszorkány – nyögte végül. – Ó, ne, ne! Ó Narcissa . . .

– Szóval ismered – mondta Draco újraéledő reménnyel a hangjában. – Tudjuk, hogy nehéz lesz találni egy olyan Blacket, aki az ellenátkot kimondja, de. . .

– Draco – vágott közbe Sirius, és volt valami rémes a hangjában. Valami visszavonhatatlan. – Az egyetlen, aki a Senyvedő Boszorkányhoz az ellenátkot használhatná, az a férje. De az az igazság, hogy Lucius nem elég sötét varázsló hozzá.

– Lucius soha nem volt Black. Semmi értelme annak, amit beszélsz – reklamált Draco.

– Nem kell, hogy Black legyen, elég ha sötét. Feketeszívű, úgy sötét – sóhajtott Sirius, majd újrakezdte. – A Senyvedő Boszorkányt valóban a családom találta fel. De nem vérvonalhoz kötött. Szó szerint azért nem kötődhet a vérvonalhoz, mert az ellenátok a házassághoz kapcsolódik, és ez a kettő kiüti egymást, nem fér meg egymás mellett.

Draco biccentett.

– Jogos, ez így már érthető.

Lehet, hogy valakinek, aki ösztönösen jól varázsol, gondolta Harry. Nem gondolta, hogy már elmúlt volna a párszaszájú állapota, ezért mindkét kezét felemelte, kissé kinyújtva, elkerekedett szemmel nézett, és próbálta ezt kézzel-lábbal jelezni.

Piton legalább értette.

– Magyarázd el részletesen, Black, mert Harry nem a mi kultúránkban nőtt fel.

Sirius összeszorította az ajkait.

– És ő azt is nagyon jól tudja, hogy mennyire sajnálom ezt.

– Semmi gond. . . – nem, továbbra is párszaszó sziszeg, jött rá annak alapján, ahogy a három másik bámult rá.

– Tehát, a házassághoz kapcsolódik – kezdett bele Sirius ezúttal élénkebben. – Ha egy nőt a Senyvedő Boszorkánnyal sújtanak, csak a férje tudja az ellenátokkal megszüntetni azt. Ez az egésznek a lényege. Századok óta ezzel kényszerítenek bele nőket a házasságba. Az átok a boszorkány varázserejét és életerejét felemészti, addig a pontig, amíg bele nem hal, és az egyetlen módja annak, hogy ezt megakadályozzák, az, ha hozzámegy ahhoz a Blackhez, aki megkérte a kezét. És mindegy, mennyire szereti őt a férfi, csak akkor tudja az átkot visszafordítani, ha a nő egy életre hozzáköti magát.

Ez nagyon beteg, gondolta Harry, és gonosz…

– Ez nagyon beteg – suttogta Draco. – És gonosz.

Harry kis híján elröhögte magát, de sikerült időben megállnia.

– Tetőtől talpig – értett egyet Sirius is fintorogva. – Azért hat ilyen lassan az átok, hogy a boszorkánynak legyen ideje meggondolni magát és beadni a derekát. És ezért van az is, hogy bárki kimondhatja az átkot, aki elég fekete lelkű, de az ellenátok csak az egész életre szólóan hozzákötött férjének a pálcájától származhat.

– Szóval bármely rokon megátkozhatja a nőt, még akkor is, ha a férfi, aki el akarja őt venni, nem tenne ilyet – Draco kikapta kezét a zsebéből, és tördelni kezdte. – És a kibaszott Bella néni persze tudta, tudta, amikor rászórta anyámra az átkot, hogy már NINCS férje! Tudta, hogy lassú halálra ítéli ezzel, és mégis megtette!

– Draco! – csattant fel Perselus. – Diszkréció!

Draco hirtelen nagyot nyelt, próbált visszakozni.

– Ó, öhm . . . igen. Impulzuskontroll? – vetette fel erőtlenül. – Nézd, apu…

– Ó, apu leszek rögtön, persze, ha valamit el akarsz érni – gúnyolódott Perselus. – Ezt nem kellett volna elmondanod!

Draco valahogy összeszedte magát.

– De Sirius mindkét alkalommal a Rend tagja volt, szóval mi baj lehet abból, ha megtudja . . . nem?

– Ne csinálj úgy, mintha te lennél amnéziás! – vakkantotta Piton. – Ezt már megbeszéltük. Már nincs benne a Rendben! És a fátyol mögött az Exmemoriam sem opció többé!

Sirius figyelmen kívül hagyta a vitájukat. Sötét szemöldökét összevonva, homlokát ráncolva próbált értelmet kovácsolni Draco mondataiból.

– Emlékszem Narcissa esküvőjére, életre szóló kötelék volt, hallani sem akart másról. Azt gondolta, hogy Lucius az ő mardekáros hercege. Szóval, ha már nincs férje, és nem válhatott el, akkor ez csak azt jelentheti, hogy Lucius . . .

– Igen, Black – mondta Piton unottnak szánt hangon. De inkább sértődöttnek tűnt tőle. – Lucius Malfoy meghalt. Tedd meg nekünk azt a szívességet, hogy megtartod magadnak ezt az információt, bárkivel is találkozol ott a túlvilágon. Kérlek, hogy még Harry szüleinek se mondd ezt el.

– Tudok titkot tartani – horkant fel Sirius. – Harry élete sokkal jobb lehetett volna, ha kevésbé tudok. De ezt titokban fogom tartani, Piton, a zsíros hajad is felteheted rá egy fogadáson. – Ekkor kissé felvont szemöldökkel közelebb hajolt a tükör fényes felületéhez. – Habár mintha már nem is lenne olyan zsíros, nem? Végre rájöttél, mire való a sampon?

– Elég ebből, Sirius – szólt rá Harry, mert kissé gusztustalannak tartotta, hogy ezen élcelődik, mikor Draco szétaggódja magát a haldokló édesanyja miatt. A válaszul kapott pillantásból kiderült számára, hogy végre elmúlt a párszaszájúsága. – Szóval akkor ismered az ellenátkot?

Sirius kivillantotta a fogát.

– Persze, hogy ismerem, Harry. Black vagyok. De én nem tudom használni…

– Oké, oké – mondta Harry, és órák óta most először kissé vidámabb lett. – Szerzünk valakit a fátyolnak ezen az oldalán, aki tudja. Valakit, aki nem az unokatestvére! Csak annyi kell, hogy elveszi Narcissát feleségül, igaz? Tanítsd meg Dracónak az ellenátkot, ő pedig majd megtanítja annak. . . na mindegy, csak találunk valakit…

– Egy kellőképpen fekete lelkű varázsló kell legyen – vágta oda Sirius. – És nem fogtok ilyet találni, mert…

Hirtelen hátralépett a tükör felületéből, vissza, majdnem bele a sötétbe, ami mélyen a keret mögött volt.

– Sirius! – ordította Harry. – Gyere vissza! Ne hagyj itt, már csak két kis szilánk volt, mikor ma este hívtalak, most meg már csak egy van…

Sirius homályos alakja egy pillanatra megmerevedett, aztán lassan közelebb lépett, és Harry újra tisztán látta őt. De némán állt ott, tekintete Dracóról Pitonra vándorolt.

– El tudnád most magyarázni? – kérdezte Harry. – Kit kell ehhez becserkésznünk?

– Nem fog tetszeni – figyelmeztetett. – Főleg neked nem.

Pitonra nézett, amíg ezt mondta.

– Valaki fekete kell hozzá – noszogatta Harry. – Sötét, úgy érted, igaz? Nem Black, hanem sötét.

– Sötét, igen – Sirius egy pillanatra elmerült a gondolataiban. – A Blackek nem tudták az átkot a nevükhöz kötni, habár szerették volna, hogy csak az övék lehessen. És amilyen paranoiás rohadékok, nem akartak egyedül a titoktartásra hagyatkozni. Mindenkinek, aki valaha is szerette volna az átkot vagy az ellenátkot használni, bizonyítania kellett, hogy valóban feketeszívű-e. Tehát a varázslatot először is hozzákötötték egy. . . szertartás követelményéhez.

Hirtelen egy szék tűnt fel mögötte. Sirius leült, térdére támasztott könyökére hajolt, és Harryt nézte egyszerre öreg, szomorú és bölcs tekintettel.

– Sosem töprengtél még azon, hogy miért menekültem el otthonról?

– A családod sötét varázslókból állt, és azt akarták, hogy te is a mardekárba kerülj. . .

– De hogy pontosan miért, mi elől menekültem el?

– Biztos megvolt rá a jó okod, Sirius.

– Ja. Igen, valóban – az alak a tükörben nagy levegőt vett. – Untam már, hogy minden szünidőben csesztetnek. Biztosak akartak lenni abban, hogy amikor tizenhét éves leszek, én is részt veszek majd a hagyományos Black szertartáson. Black, a fekete szertartás, az ám! – mondta és keserűség áradt minden szavából. – Minden Black varázslótól elvárták, hogy ezen végigmenjen, de a boszorkányok számára csak opcionális volt. Narcissának nem kellett megtennie. Andromeda megtagadta. Bellatrix, természetesen alig várta, hogy túl legyen rajta. ’Kaphatok egy gyereket?’ – kérdezgette. Gyakorlatilag a markát dörgölte, hogy erre lesz lehetősége. ’Kaphatok egy kisbabát?’ – Sirius megborzongott, és mélyen lehajtotta a fejét, amíg az szinte a térdét érte.

– Nem értem, Sirius – mondta halkan Harry, és térdre ereszkedve közelebb kuporodott a tükörhöz, amennyire csak tudott. A tenyerét a tükör felszínére tette, mintha Sirius térdét akarná elérni. De persze csak a sima üveglapot fogta, amin keresztül a mágia bizsergését érezte.

– Nem – felelte halkan Sirius. – Nem is értheted. Tudom, hogy a muglik közt nem volt könnyű életed, Harry. De . . . a varázslók kultúrája sem olyan szép.

– Ez a szertartás nyilván gonosz lehetett – mondta Draco, mikor Harry nem tudott mit mondani. – De az anyámra biztos halál vár, és vele együtt a még meg sem született babára is, Sirius. Nyolc hónapos terhes! Szóval, hogyha választani kell aközött, hogy egy mégoly sötét varázslóval házasságot kössön, vagy, hogy mindketten a hideg földben nyugodjanak. . . mondd el!

Sirius felnézett, és egy torz vigyor ült az arcán.

– Ó, annyira nem rossz, Draco. Neked legalábbis, sőt, talán anyádnak sem, mindent összevetve. Még az is lehet, hogy tetszeni fog neked az ötlet.

– Hogy mi? Tetszeni, az, hogy az anyám életre szólóan hozzáköti magát egy beteg faszhoz, aki Bella néni ligájában játszik gonoszság tekintetében?

– Igen – mondta Sirius továbbra is azzal a torz vigyorral. – Nos, jól van, tessék, íme a Black család szertartása, amelyik lehetővé teszik a férj számára a Senyvedő Boszorkány átok megszüntetését. Ez csak a nagykorúvá váláskor történhet meg, amikor a varázsereje először éri el a felnőttkori csúcsát. Maga a teendő valójában nem bonyolult. Csak egy gyilkosság, Draco, mindegy, kit öl meg. Egy varázslót, egy boszorkányt, egy muglit, egy felnőttet, gyereket, teljesen mindegy. Éppenséggel megölheti a. . . – itt felegyenesedett a széken ülve, felemelte az állát, és egyenesen Piton szemébe nézett, és a hangja vádlóvá vált. – A saját apját!

Draco hosszú pillanatig látszólag értetlenül bámult, majd egyik kezével eltakarta a száját, miközben Piton felé fordult.

– Nem is kell, hogy Avada legyen – folytatta Sirius könyörtelenül. – Nem számít, hogyan ölted meg, Piton, csak az időpont a lényeges. És még csodálkozol, miért gyűlöltelek, még azok után is, hogy a Rendbe bevettek, és James úgy gondolta, hogy egész rendes fickó lettél? De én tudtam, amit tudtam. Regulus gondoskodott róla, hogy tudjam. Te inkább voltál Black, mint én bármikor. Amit én elutasítottam, mint elképzelhetetlen aljasságot, azt te örömmel tetted magadévá.

Piton végig szoborszerű arckifejezéssel állta a sarat, fekete szeme olyan volt, mint az obszidián. És mikor végül megszólalt, érzelemmentes volt a hangja, teljesen kifejezéstelen.

– Te . . . most. . . hazudsz!

– Szeretnéd, ha így lenne, mi? – állt fel Sirius, majd vállat vont. – De akkor Narcissa meg fog halni! És Draco lehet, hogy szívesebben követi őt, mint hogy a te fiad maradjon.

Piton kissé áthelyezte a testsúlyát a másik lábára, arca gúnyos vicsorba torzult.

– Ez túl kézenfekvő lenne. Pont a Black családi ceremóniát választotta számomra Voldemort a nagykorú válásom alkalmából? Ugye te sem gondolod, hogy elhiszem, hogy csak véletlen egybeesés!

Sirius megrázta a fejét.

– Mi történt azzal a ragyogó elemző elméddel, Piton? Csak bájitalokra és kémkedésre működik? Ez cseppet sem véletlen! Regulus addigra már csatlakozott a halálfalókhoz. Még nem volt tizenhét, de annyira odavolt, hogy lenyűgözze az ő drága Sötét Nagyurát a képességeivel. Mindent elmondott neki a Black családi tudásról, és könyörgött neki, hogy vegyen részt az ő nagykorúvá válási ünnepségén. És mit válaszolt neki Voldemort? Csak annyit, hogy ez egy bűbájos szokás, és ideális lenne számodra a tizenhetedik születésnapodra, mivel már eltervezte, hogy akkor fog téged megjelölni, szóval úgyis kell hozzá egy gyilkosság. . .

Sirius hirtelen mély levegőt vett, amit az orrán át fújtatva eresztett ki.

– Nem hazudok, Piton. Valószínűleg te vagy az egyetlen varázsló, aki meg tudja menteni Narcissát a Senyvedő Boszorkánytól. De ehhez el kell venned feleségül. Rendesen. A szó minden értelmében.

Draco levegő után kapkodott és az arca olyan vörösen lángolt, hogy mellette a haja csak kísértetiesen fehér kócnak tűnt. 

– Megházasodni – ismételte meg, és a szó úgy hangzott, mint egy fogadalom, és közben felnézett Pitonra, mintha ő lenne az egyetlen reménye.

Mert tényleg ő volt az egyetlen reménye.

– Összekötve – tette hozzá Draco, továbbra is azon a suttogó, tiszteletteljes hangon. – Egy. . . egy életre.


	51. Impulzuskontroll

Ötvenegyedik fejezet: Impulzuskontroll

Piton egy örökkévalóságig bámult Dracóra, aztán hirtelen sarkon fordult, és elviharzott. Fekete köpenye mint sötét gomolyfelhő örvénylett a nyomában.

Draco felpattant, hogy kövesse, de Harry utána ugrott, és mindkét karját lefogva gyorsan megállította, mielőtt kiléptek volna a tükör látóteréből.

– Sirius! – zihálta Harry miközben Dracóval küzdött, aki átkozódva próbált szabadulni a szorításából, hogy előhalássza a pálcáját. – De jó, hogy még itt vagy!

– Nyugodj le, Draco! – kiabált Sirius a tükörből, ami nem segített, de Sirius következő szavai végre hatottak. – Ezzel nem tudod megmenteni az édesanyádat!

Draco mozdulatlanná dermedt Harry szorításában, aztán lassan megindult Sirius felé.

– Látom a szemedben – folytatta Sirius, aki annyira közel állt a tükör felszínéhez, hogy úgy tűnt, mindjárt lép egyet, és átkerül hozzájuk. – Tombolsz belül, és bármit, de bármit megtennél, hogy elérd, Piton feleségül vegye az anyukádat, akkor is, ha a pálcád erejével kényszeríted rá.

Draco kikerekedett, szürke szemmel bámult vissza rá.

– Igen – nyögte végül. – Akár úgy is.

– Persze, hogy megtennéd – mondta Sirius nyugtató hangon, és egy vizespohár jelent meg a kezében, Harryre pillantott, aki bólintott, és vette az üzenetet. Elengedte Dracót, és gyorsan egy pohár vizet varázsolt oda, amit átnyújtott Dracónak, aki ivás közben a pohár pereme fölött folyamatosan a tükrön tartotta a pillantását.

– Szereted édesanyádat – folytatta Sirius ugyanazon a békítő hangon. – De pont emiatt kell most visszafognod magad. Emlékezz vissza arra, amit mondtam. Ennek valódi házasságkötésnek kell lennie, mert ha nem, Piton nem tudja semlegesíteni a Senyvedő Boszorkány varázslatot.

Draco arca elsötétült.

– A házasság többet jelent annál – mondta Sirius elhúzva a száját. – A fogadalmáról beszélek. Pitonnak el kell köteleznie magát, Draco. Ha csak azért megy bele, mert úgy érzi, te kényszerítetted rá, lehet, hogy hiába házasodnak össze, a varázslata nem tudja megszüntetni az átkot.

Harry fintorogva gondolt arra, hogy az bezzeg helyénvaló, hogy egy nőt így kényszerítenek házasságba. Ahogy Sirius is mondta, az egész nyomorult varázslatnak épp ez a lényege.

– Ez olyan, mint amit a vérvonal-varázslatokról tudsz – mondta Dracónak, – emlékszel? A mágiának el kell hinnie, hogy valaki jogosan viselni a nevet, nem lehet átverni. Ebben az esetben meg azt kell elhinnie, hogy Perselus tényleg komolyan gondolja az esküjét.

Sirius bólintott.

– És ez csak akkor fog megtörténni, ha Piton magától jut erre a döntésre.

Draco lába rogyadozni kezdett. Harry megmentette az eséstől, mivel gyorsan odahúzott egy széket, és Draco térdhajlatához tolta. Már megitta a víz felét, ennek ellenére egy kevés kiömlött, ahogy Draco a székre rogyott.

– De . . . ő nem teheti. Ő . . . nem fogja. Valaki másba szerelmes.

Sirius olyan magasra vonta fel a szemöldökét, hogy az egész homloka ráncokból állt.

– Pipogyusz szerelmes?!

– Sirius! – förmedt rá Harry.

– Bocsi. A megszokás.

Harry szívesen mondott volna erre egy pár keresetlen szót. Például, hogy tudja, milyen szörnyű mikor piszkálják az embert, és mennyire utálja azt a gondolatot, hogy valaki, akit most imád, valaha olyan volt, mint Dudley. Vagy hogy az, hogy ha valaki tizenöt éves és egy idióta, az negyvenéves korban már nem lehet mentség, még akkor sem, ha már halott! De volt ennél fontosabb is, amire összpontosítaniuk kellett, így ezeket a rossz érzéseket hátralökte a mentális tűz mögé, az elméje bal alsó sarkába.

– Igen, szerelmes – nyögte Draco. – Már el is jegyezték egymást, Sirius, és az eljegyzési kő gyönyörű bíborvörös, esküszöm! Tudod, mit jelent ez! Előbb fog a pokolban havazni, mint hogy Perselus önként elhagyja az egyetlen igaz szerelmét, és. . .

Draco hirtelen felpattant.

– Várj csak! Azt mondtad, hogy ez a varázsige, bár ezt várná az ember egy hasonló átoktól, nincs a Black családhoz kötve. A családi varázserő ebben az esetben nem tudja életben tartani, így voltaképp csak meg kell ölnünk a kibaszott Bella nénit!

Harry nagyot nyelt, ellentmondó érzelmek kavarogtak benne. Egyrészt egy vágyakozás. Egyszer és mindenkorra végezni Bellatrix LeStrange-dzsel! Már számolni sem tudta, hányszor kívánta ezt, de Draco szavaitól egy jeges kéz markolt a szívébe. Nem akarta, hogy a testvére a saját rokonát ölje meg, még akkor sem, ha Bellatrix a létező leggonoszabb boszorkány. Még akkor sem, ha a háború végül elkerülhetetlenné teszi majd a halálát.

Nem akarta, hogy Draco legyen az, aki megöli.

– És hogyan találnánk meg időben? – kérdezte Harry ahelyett, hogy ebbe belement volna. – Nyilván ott van, ahol Voldemort, de az egyetlen módja, hogy tudjuk, ő hol lehet, már elveszett. . .

– Úgysem számít – mondta Sirius sóhajtva. – Az őseim gonoszak voltak, de nem idióták. A Senyvedő Boszorkány nem lett volna valami hatékony, ha a megszüntetéséhez a nő rokonainak csak annyit kellett volna tenni, hogy legyilkolják a Black család tagjait, akik valószínűleg rászórták az átkot, amíg meg nem találják azt, aki tényleg megátkozta. Kezdve persze a leendő vőlegénnyel. Ez aligha vezetett volna a kívánt házasságkötéshez.

– Bassza meg! – ordította Draco. – Akkor nincs is Bella nénihez kötve, mi? Hanem anyám varázserejéhez! Ez a legsötétebb varázslat, egy vámpír-varázslat! Basszameg, basszameg, basszameg!!!

Sirius lassan, némán bólogatott.

– Vámpír?

Sirius Harry felé fordult.

– A varázslatot ezen a ponton már Narcissa saját varázsereje,sőt, életereje táplálja. Minél inkább kimeríti őt, annál erősebb lesz a varázslat. Ezért hónapokba telik a végső szakasz elérése. A vámpír varázslat kettős célt szolgált az őseim számára. Nem csak a felháborodott rokonokkal szembeni védelmet nyújtja, hanem rengeteg időt ad a boszorkánynak is, hogy beletörődjön a házasságba.

Valami nem stimmel a magyarázattal, gondolta Harry.

– Draco anyja nem úgy néz ki, mint akinek rengeteg ideje van, Sirius. Pedig nem hónapokkal ezelőtt átkozták meg! Maximum pár hete csíphette el Voldemort!

Sirius a gondolataiba merült, a fejét oldalra billentette.

– Hmm, különös. Habár Draco említette, hogy Narcissa babát vár, így a varázslat két helyről is tud táplálkozni. Lehet, hogy ez gyorsította fel a szokásos menetrendhez képest. A két mágikus központ közötti. . .

Draco hisztérikusan levegőért kezdett kapkodni.

– Ezért a drága kisöcsém vagy kishúgom kvibliként fog megszületni!

Ezúttal Harry meg tudta állni, hogy emlékeztesse: ennek semmi jelentősége nincs.

– Meg fogom ölni a kibaszott Bella nénit akkor is, ha ezzel nem segítek az anyukámon! – ordította Draco. – Meglátjátok! Merlin vérére, nincs annál rosszabb, amit egy varázslóval tehetnek, mint megfosztani varázserejétől, ráadásul egy tehetetlen magzattal tenni ezt! Szándékosan! Azt mondtad, hogy babát kért, hogy megölhesse, és fogadok, hogy ez volt számára a második legjobb élmény. . .

– A nagykorúvá válásakor már megölt egy babát – felelte szárazon Sirius. – Draco, ez a nő egy elmebeteg, és ha pálcáddal a kezedben a közelébe mész, ugyanúgy jársz, mint egy baba. Már megbocsáss, de nem jelentenél számára túl nagy kihívást.

– És ezt te sem akarhatod – tette hozzá Harry. – Mit is mondtál a D.S. edzéseken? Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy megtanuljuk a sötét varázslatokat.

– Lehet, hogy amiatt gyorsult fel az átok hatása, mert az édesanyád varázsereje a babát próbálja védelmezni – folytatta Sirius. – Az átok és a terhesség együtt és egyszerre merítik ki őt.

– Pomfrey is valami ilyesmit mondott – ismerte el Draco kissé zihálva, és próbált valahogy lélegezni.

– Mindenesetre azzal nem teszel jót Narcissának, ha megöleted magad – mondta Sirius kissé lágyabb hangon. – Lehet, hogy a Senyvedő Boszorkány nem bántja a babát, Draco. Az biztos, hogy nem erre találták ki, de arról sem tudok, hogy valaha használták volna terhes boszorkány ellen.

Draco végre nagy levegőt vett.

– A diagnosztikai bűbáj szerint is szépen gyarapszik a magzat.

– És azt mondtad, hogy a nyolcadik hónapban jár a terhesség. Szóval, még ha a legrosszabb be is következne, a baba már eléggé fejlett ahhoz, hogy. . .

Dracónak nem okozott nehézséget, hogy befejezze a mondatot.

– Hogy túlélje, ha az anyám bele is hal, úgy érted.

– Vagyis ez még egy okkal több arra, hogy maradj szépen Roxfortban, ahol biztonságban vagy. Ki fog törődni ezzel a babával, és ki fogja szeretni, ha meghal az édesanyátok, Draco?

– Természetesen én – felelte rögtön Draco, aztán visszarogyott a székre, és vett még néhány nagy levegőt. Aztán vicsorogva Harryhez fordult. – És még mielőtt hallgatnom kéne a hülyeségeidet, nem, nem fognak az érzéseim megváltozni, ha kiderül, hogy kvibli. A saját gyerekem is lehetne kvibli, és akkor is teljes szívből szeretném, amire emlékeznél, ha meglennének a kibaszott emlékeid!

– Hé! – szólalt meg kedvesen Harry. – Én egy szót sem szóltam!

– De gondoltad!

– Te magad mondtad, hogy nem emlékszik, Draco – hangsúlyozta Sirius továbbra is kedves hangon.

Draco megitta a maradék vizet, majd egy koppanással a padlóra tette a poharat.

– Nos, már megbocsáss, de ezzel mit sem segítettél. De tudom, Marsha mit tanácsolna. Nincs értelme tagadni az egyértelmű és vitathatatlan igazságot. A legtöbb, amiben reménykedhetek, az, hogy az én kisöcsém vagy kishúgom túléli anyám ha–halálát. Merthogy még ez sem garantált. Akkor aztán mindketten árvák leszünk, habár azt meg is érdemlem majd, hányszor seggfej voltam Harryvel régen!

– Nem érdemled meg, hogy elveszítsd az édesanyád, csak azért mert egy kis elkényeztetett köcsög voltál! – kiáltott fel Harry.

Sirius felsóhajtott.

– Tudom, hogy ez most egy kemény időszak, Draco, de nem felejtettél el valakit?

– Igen – tette hozzá Harry és közelebb lépett, hogy megbökje Draco vállát. Egy enyhén szúrós pillantás volt rá a válasz. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mint mondanál nekem, ha én árvának mondanám most magam. De veled is ugyanez a helyzet. Perselus téged is örökbe fogadott, szóval bármi lesz is, apád akkor is lesz.

– Ó, köszi, ez ám a vigasz – szólalt meg megvető gúnnyal Draco. – Kíváncsi vagyok, én mit mondanék most, ha a te anyád lenne életben, de a halálán. Vajon mennyire nyugtatna meg a tudat, hogy miután a hideg földben fekszik majd, ott lesz neked az az ember, aki nem akadályozta meg a halálát?

Harry az ajkát harapdálta, és úgy döntött, nem fejti ki, hogy Piton valójában nem akadályozta meg Lily Potter halálát. Nem gondolta, hogy a testvére tud arról, hogy az apjuk kihallgatta volna a próféciát, sem a kaméleonról. Habár azt nyilván tudta, hogy réges-régen Piton tetőtől talpig halálfaló volt. . .

A kalapácskorallnak hála a feje most fájdalommentes maradt. És továbbra is nemlétező.

Sirius megint sóhajtott.

– Á, ez egy rémes káosz. Tudjátok, szinte sajnálom Pitont, és ez talán mindent elmond a helyzetről. De ez. . . nos, nem titkolhatom előled az igazságot, Draco, főleg hogy ilyen jól döntöttél, és mind a Black, mind a Malfoy gyökereiddel szakítottál. Harry kezeskedett érted, de most már magam is látom. Te tényleg szeretni fogod az öcsédet vagy a húgodat, akár kvibli lesz, akár nem. Szóval muszáj elmondanom. Habár valószínűleg Narcissaért is megtenném. Az édesanyád, Draco, nincs annyira végzetes helyzetben, ahogy hiszed.

Draco felkapta a fejét, és egy vékony nedves csík látszott az arcán, a szemétől az álláig, az alsó ajka pedig megremegett.

– Van. . . van más mód? Eszedbe jutott valaki más, aki a nagykorúvá válásakor megölt valakit?

– Nem, amennyire tudom, Perselusnak kellene. . .

– Akkor vége van, vége, vége! – kiabálta Draco. – Még ha bele is menne az esküvőbe, a mágia ki fogja röhögni! Nem veheti el úgy, mint akinek ez a leghőbb vágya, mikor fülig szerelmes Maura Morrighanbe!

– Ezt próbálom elmagyarázni – szólalt meg Sirius kedvesen. – Az ellenátoknak a szerelem nem számít. Draco . . . rengeteg Black férfi használta a Senyvedő Boszorkányt, hogy nőket házasságra kényszerítsen. Aztán pedig használták az ellenátkot. Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy mindannyian szerelmesek voltak az arájukba? A menyasszonyukba, akiket képesek voltak ennyire megkínozni, hogy elérjék a céljukat?

Draco csak pislogott.

– Nem, ez nem szerelem. . . Ennek semmi köze a szerelemhez.

– A házassági kötelék kialakulásához nem szerelem szükséges. Századokkal ezelőtt, mikor kitalálták ezt az átkot, még sokszor a rendes házasságoknál sem volt feltétele a szerelem a frigy létrejöttének. Vagyis teljességgel lehetséges, hogy apád közben más nőt szeressen. . . – fintorodott el kissé Sirius – . . . és ugyanakkor valódi házasságot kössön Narcissával. Ha hajlandó magát teljes mértékben neki elkötelezni, félretéve az érzéseit, a mágiának meg kell tudnia fékezni az átkot.

Draco mindkét keze ökölbe szorult.

– Ez akkor még rosszabb, Sirius! Mert ezt nem fogja megtenni! És én itt maradok egyedül, vagy a babával, tudván, hogy mindez azért történt, mert Piton nem volt hajlandó rá!

Harry bele sem akart gondolni, mit érezhet Draco, mert még őt magát is kétfelé húzta a dilemma. Kizárt, hogy azt akarná, hogy Perselus elvegye Narcissa Malfoyt. Igen, megátkozták, és igen, valami megmagyarázhatatlan ok miatt segített megmenteni Remust, de akkor is egy gonosz boszorkány. Ezt abból tudta, amiket Draco mesélt róla. Lemondani az anyai jogairól? Luciushoz csatlakozni, és elfogadni, hogy kínozzák és öljék meg Dracót? Gyilkosságot elkövetni, hogy valakinek a pénzét Draco megörökölje? Szó sem lehet róla, hogy egy ilyen nő. . . na ne. . .. ó, jesszusom! Hiszen Harry mostohaanyja lenne akkor!

De ugyanennyire nem akarta azt sem, hogy Dracót így szenvedni lássa. Harry nem hibáztathatta őt azért, hogy mindezek ellenére szereti az anyját. És most ha elveszítené, a kapcsolata Perselusszal sosem lenne olyan, mint előtte. Mindig azt érezné, hogy cserben hagyta őt.

Draco hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

– A jelzőbűbáj – dünnyögte. – Anyám mocorog, és nem tudom, miért. Mennem kell.

– Nekem is. . .

– Nem, neked itt kell maradnod – figyelmeztette Sirius.

– Gondoskodnom kell róla, hogy Draco ne gyakoroljon nyomást Pitonra. . .

– Ó, hát persze – vicsorogta Draco, és sarkon perdült, hogy az ajtóhoz induljon. – Addig fogom apát kényszeríteni, amíg anyámat sírba nem lököm vele. Tényleg ilyennek tűnök?! Egy elmebeteg gyilkosnak nézel engem, Harry?

Harry elvörösödött.

– Csak úgy értettem, hogy van egy impulzuskontroll bajod, és hát az a normális, ha most az érzelmek vezérelnek.

– Én viszont azt gondolom – felelte Draco fagyosan, miközben továbbindult az ajtó felé –, hogy ez lesz életemben az egyetlen olyan alkalom, amikor meg fogom tudni fékezni magam.

Azzal feltépte a folyosóra vezető ajtót.

– Maradj itt – erősködött Sirius, mikor Harry is útnak eredt volna.

– Szüksége van rám. Mindkettőjüknek szüksége van rám!

– Elképzelhető – ismerte el Sirius. – De azt mondtad, hogy már csak egy kis szilánk maradt, Harry. Ha Piton úgy dönt, hogy megmenti Narcissát, tudnia kell az átoktörő varázsigét. Arra akarod használni az utolsó darabját a tükrödnek, hogy idehozd, hogy megtaníthassam neki?

Már csak egyetlen darabka. Harry ezt pánikban rikkantotta az előbb, mikor azt hitte, hogy Sirius eltűnt a tükör látóteréből. Most azonban a valóság mellbevágó volt.

Csak egy apró szilánk. Az utolsó.

Még egy utolsó alkalom, hogy beszéljen Siriusszal. Egy alkalom, amit arra kell majd használjon, hogy örökre búcsút mondjanak.

Harry lassan, szomorúan csóválta a fejét.

– Szóval akkor ezt meghagyjuk későbbre, rendben? – kérdezte Sirius. – Megtanítom most neked az ellenátkot, te pedig meg tudod tanítani Pitonnak, ha majd arra kerül a sor.

– Ez egy sötét varázslat lesz – mondta Harry színtelen hangon.

– Valójában egy sötét varázslat visszavonása – javította ki őt Sirius. – Annak ellenére, hogy a Black család gondoskodik róla, hogy csak egy gonosz varázsló tudja használni.

Harry megint hálás volt, hogy kalapácskorall még működik, mert ha enélkül gondolt volna arra, hogy az apja megölte a saját apját, tuti, hogy rátört volna a fejfájás. Harry vicsorgott.

– Ne mondd ezt! Perselus nem gonosz.

– Talán most már nem.

– Akkor sem volt az, mikor nagykorúvá vált – erősködött Harry. – Nem ismerem a teljes történetét, de eleget tudok róla. És nem, ne kérdezz erről, mert semmi közöd hozzá. De nem hibáztatom Perselust azért, amit akkor éjjel tett.

– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan. A saját apját ölte meg!

– És nem fogom azért sem hibáztatni, ha úgy dönt, hogy megmenti Draco anyukáját – jelentette ki határozottan Harry, legalább annyira saját magának, mint amennyire Siriusnak. Kissé olyan volt, mint egy fogadalom, gondolta. Lehet, hogy nagyon nehéz megtartani, de nem akarta még azzal is nehezíteni Piton terhét, hogy éretlen tacskóként viselkedik. Ami nagyon sokat elárult. Már Morrighan miatt is épp elég bunkó volt, és csak a Jóisten a megmondhatója, hogy a nő Narcissához képest maga volt Glinda a Jó Boszorkány!

– Remek srác vagy – mondta Sirius, és felé nyúlt, mintha vállon akarná veregetni Harryt. – James nagyon büszke lenne rád, és persze Lily is. Megérted a család lényegét.

Mindezért nem illeti köszönet sem Vernon bácsit, sem Petunia nénit, gondolta Harry. És valószínűleg Dudleyt sem; de ebben nem volt teljesen biztos. Akkor viszont egyetlen lehetőség marad.

– Piton sokat segített ebben.

Sirius oldalra biccentett fejjel nézett rá.

– Igen, tudom. Sosem lesz a legjobb barátom, de látom egy ideje, hogy jó hatással van rád.

– Dracóra is. Szóval akkor . . . Senyvedő Boszorkány?

Sirius kis terpeszbe állt, és bólintott.

– Elő a pálcát, és csináljuk!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Amikor Harry visszatért Piton lakosztályába, a nappaliban nem volt senki, és sötét volt. Egyedül Narcissa szobájából derengett halványan egy kis fény, mivel az ajtó résnyire nyitva állt. Harry összeszedte magát, óvatosan bekopogott, és benyitott a szobába.

Draco felpillantott az ágy mellől, ahol az anyja kezét fogva ült. Ugyanolyan elgyötörtnek tűnt, ahogy Harry is érezte magát, amiről eszébe jutott, hogy Pitont beleértve egyikük sem aludt már. . . istentudja mióta. Pálcájával pöccintve megnézte, mennyi az idő, és látta, hogy lassan éjfél lesz. Ezek szerint nem csak az ebédet, a vacsorát is kihagyták.

De Narcissa láthatóan nem hagyta ki, legalábbis a szanaszét heverő edények alapján ő legalább evett.

– Nem akartam magára hagyni – mondta Draco nagyon halkan, és óvatosan Narcissa légzésétől egyenetlenül fel-le mozgó hasára helyezte az anyja kezét. – Te viszont egy örökkévalóságig maradtál ott Siriusszal.

Nem kérdésként fogalmazta meg, de Harry kihallotta belőle.

– Megtanította nekem a Senyvedő Boszorkány ellenátkát, szóval meg tudom tanítani Perselusnak, ha. . .

– Oh – sóhajtotta Draco üres tekintettel. – Köszönöm, Harry. Tiszta hülye vagyok. Elfelejtettem, hogy valakinek azt meg kellene tanulnia.

– Túl sok van most a válladon. – Harry utált erre rátérni, de egyre inkább azt érezte, hogy muszáj lesz. – Ööö. . . Szóval. . . mit is mond Perselus a. . . izéről, tudod . . .?

– Nekem semmit – A szobában csak annyi fény volt, mintha gyertyák égtek volna, de Harry még így is látta, hogy Draco orrcimpái megremegtek. – Nem találkoztam vele azóta.

– Nem kopogtál be hozzá a hálószobájába, vagy a dolgozószobába?

– Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy megtalál, ha akar – motyogta Draco. – Ha én megyek hozzá, hogy beszéljünk. . . nem vagyok teljesen biztos benne, hogy az impulzuskontrollal nem lesznek problémáim, szóval jobb, ha itt maradok.

– Minden rendben lesz – mondta Harry tehetetlenül, habár biztos volt abban, hogy semmi sem lesz rendben, de mi mást mondhatott volna?

– Jaj, dehogy lesz, Potter – sóhajtotta Draco, és közben egy kissé hátrébb tolta az ágytól a székét. – Nos, még eggyel több ok, hogy ne hagyjam el az ágyát egy pillanatra sem, itt kell legyek, amikor el kell köszönnöm tőle.

Harry bólintott, habár utálta ezt nagyon.

– Én holnap bemegyek az órákra, és elkérem majd a te feladataidat is. . .

– Jól van, habár nem hinném, hogy erre időt tudok majd szakítani addig, amíg. . . amíg. . . – itt Draco levegőért kapkodva fordította el az arcát, de Harry még látta, hogy a szeméből könnycseppek csordulnak ki.

Jaj istenem, ez borzalmas, rettenetes. Harrynek az jutott eszébe, hogy vajon Draco akkor is ennyire meggyötört volt-e, mikor Lucius halt meg. Már nyilván nem zavarta, hogy beszéljen róla, de akkor, amikor történt? Harry az elméjében lejjebb vette kissé a tüzet, hátha egy emlékfoszlány átcsúszik rajta, de nem történt semmi. Frusztráltan teljesen leengedte a tüzet, erőlködött, hogy történjen valami, legalább egy emlék felszínre kerüljön, de továbbra sem történt semmi.

– Harry?

Harry pislogva próbált visszatérni a jelenbe.

– Bocs, csak próbáltam rá visszaemlékezni, hogy . . . öhm, izé, valamire. De nem sikerült.

– Hát kérdezd meg tőlem, tökfej.

– Ez nem a legjobb pillanat rá.

– Nem bánnám, ha kicsit elterelnéd a figyelmem.

– Kötve hiszem, hogy ennek örülnél. 

– Kérdezd már meg!

Harry szélsebesen keresett valamit.

– Tényleg megcsókoltad Hermionét bájitaltanon?

Hát, ennyit az elterelésről.

– Azt kérdezd meg, amit tudni akarsz, Potter.

– Jól van na, csak aztán jusson eszedbe, hogy nem én akartam ezt. Csak azon töprengtem, hogy akkor is ugyanennyire zaklatott voltál-e, mikor. . . – Huh, várjunk csak. Nehogy az anyja is hallja. . . – Szóval izé, legutóbb, mikor egy hozzád közel álló halt meg.

Bakker, ez így se jobb. Lehet valakivel a halálról beszélgetni, és azt várni, hogy pozitívabban gondolkozzon?

Dracónak nem tűnt fel a bénázása.

– Pansyre gondolsz?

– Nem, hanem – Harry törte a fejét. – Öhm, tudod, mesélted azt a Petrificust, emlékszel?

– Ja, hogy ő – dőlt hátra Draco a széken ülve, és egyik lábát kinyújtotta, míg a másikat maga alá húzva tartotta. – Megint gyötröd magadat? Ne csináld. Az. . . teljesen más volt. Teljesen.

A gyertyák hirtelen felragyogtak, amitől sokkal világosabb lett a szobában.

– Perselus! – kapott Draco levegő után, és talpra ugrott.

Apjuk a nyitott ajtónak támaszkodott, talárja annyira lógott rajta, hogy Harry először úgy gondolta, hogy valahol megsérült, de ekkor a talár szegélyéből egy nagy vízcsepp a padlóra csöppent, és Harry megértette: csurom vizes a ruhája.

– Hol voltál?

Szerencsére Piton nem vádként vette Harry kérdését.

– Sétáltam a kastélyban – mondta színtelen hangon, ami jól passzolt zárt tekintetéhez. Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, mire gondol, vagy mit érez. Vagy hogy gondolkodik és érez-e bármit egyáltalán. – Aztán sétáltam a birtokon is.

Egy hosszú pillanatig ők hárman csak nézték egymást. Harry észrevette, hogy Draco alig kap levegőt. Beszélni nyilván nem beszél. Harry azon tűnődött, vajon fél-e megszólalni, fél-e attól, hogy gyenge lesz az akaratereje, és összeomlik az első szónál.

Perselus volt az, aki végül megtörte a csendet.

– Draco – mondta. – Hagyj most minket magadra az édesanyáddal.

Draco az ágyra pillantott, majd többször vissza az apjára, a tekintete bizonytalanul vibrált.

– Menj csak – mondta Perselus ismét fáradt hangon, és ellökte magát a faltól. – Nem fogom bántani.

Draco továbbra is bizonytalannak tűnt, de végül bólintott, és szó nélkül elindult a szobából, hátra se nézett.

Perselus megvárta, amíg magukra maradnak, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Harry. Hamarabb el kellett volna jönnöm érted. Hat órát aludnod kell, hogy a kalapácskorall hatása teljesen elmúljon.

Harry csak ekkor vette észre, hogy még mindig nem érzi a fejét. Közben valahogy megszokta, hogy nincs a helyén.

– Ööö, igen, biztos, de inkább itt maradok, hátha szükséged van valamire. . . – fejezte be sután Harry. Be kellett vallania magának, hogy nem tudna Pitonnak segíteni, de azt is tudta, hogy maga a tudat, hogy valakinek fontos az ember, már az is hasznos lehet.

Piton három nagy lépéssel a szobában volt, és fekete szemében kritikus tekintettel nézett le rá.

– Draco nem örülne ennek. Te pedig holnapra eléggé kutyául leszel, ha nem üríted ki a szervezetedből a kalapácskorall mágikus erejét. Kérlek, Harry. Vagy te is meg vagy győződve, hogy álmában meggyilkolom Draco anyját?

– Ezt senki nem gondolja!

– Nem? – fintorodott el Piton. – Meglehet. Én, hogy is mondjam, ezen a ponton nem vagyok épp a legjobb formámban.

Ezen a ponton, ja. Harry más körülmények közt elmosolyodott volna, de most úgy tűnt, egy dolgot tehet, azt, amit az apja kért.

– Akkor megyek és lefekszem.

– Ne a saját szobádban – figyelmeztette Piton. – Mélyen kell aludnod, és azt gondolom, az ma nehezen menne így, hogy Draco ennyire zaklatott. Menj, és aludj az én szobámban, Harry. Attól tartok, nekem ma nem lesz rá szükségem.

Harry csak állt és bámult.

Pitonból egy furcsa hang tört ki, félúton a keserű nevetés és a szívszaggató zokogás között.

– Erre már te sem tudsz mit mondani?

Hát nem igazán.

– Azt szeretnéd, hogy a te ágyadban aludjak?

Piton pillantása ezúttal kifejezetten bosszús volt.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy azt már máskor is túléltem.

– Mikor?

– Nem sokkal az adoptálásod előtt.

– Uh – motyogta Harry. – Én csak. . . meglepődtem. Mármint nem gondoltam, hogy voltam valaha a szobádban. És különben is, Draco biztos csendben marad, és hagy aludni, ha elmondom neki, amit a kalapácskorallról mondtál.

Piton beletúrt a hajába, amitől néhány tincs összevissza kócolódott.

– Lehet, lehet.

– Jól van akkor, majd elmagyarázom neki. . .

Piton megrázta a fejét.

– Abban is reménykedtem, hogy attól, hogy az ágyamban alszol, újra előbukkan majd néhány emléked.

– Óh.

– Igen, óh – ismételte meg Piton kissé gúnyosan. – Tényleg így elborzaszt ez az ötlet?

Jaj, istenem. Ne, ne ne ne. . . Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy megint vékony jégen jár. Vagy inkább borotvaélen. Basszus, mi van, ha Piton azt hiszi, Harry azért aggódik az ágy miatt, amit hallott arról, ahogy Piton apja vele bánt? Nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy Piton azt hiszi, hogy Harry szerint őt ezek a szörnyű események valahogy bemocskolták. . ..

Na de mit kellene Harrynek mondania azok után, hogy látta Piton és Morrighan pöttyét a térképen összebújni? Ezt még egy vidámabb napon sem vallaná be!

Ez pedig most minden, csak nem egy vidám nap.

– Nem vagyok hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy van egy apám – motyogta. – Ez, hogy felajánlod az ágyad, olyan apás dolog. Mármint, még sosem ajánlotta ezt fel nekem senki.

– De, egyszer én.

Harry ezúttal kissé elmosolyodott.

– Hát igen, ez igaz.

– Habár inkább én erőltettem, mert akkor is eléggé vonakodtál elfogadni a lehetőséget.

Na, elég a vonakodásból.

– Azt hiszem, inkább illene megköszönnöm, ahelyett hogy itt akadékoskodok. Megyek, beugrom a szobámba a pizsamámért. . .

– Vagy akár egy Invitóval ide is tudom varázsolni – mondta Piton kissé lehajolva, és alaposan szemügyre vette őt. Fekete tekintete hirtelen átható lett.

– Szerintem jobb, ha szólok Dracónak, hogy hol vagyok, mert azt fogja hinni, hogy egész éjjel itt vagyok veled.

Piton kissé megborzongott, mikor újra felegyenesedett.

– Merlinre, teljesen igazad van. Magam is gondolhattam volna erre.

– Azt hiszem, van épp elég bajod – mondta Harry. – Azt tudod. . . szóval hogy bármit elmondhatsz nekem, Perselus? Bármikor, amikor csak akarod. Én nem . . . öhm, nem foglak elítélni, oké?

– Lehet, hogy nem akarsz, de akkor meg a fejed fájdul meg.

– Hát, nem csak arról, tudod, hanem attól is, hogy miért nem teheted meg, amit Sirius javasolt.

Piton sziszegve nagy levegőt vett a fogain keresztül.

– Harry, kérlek. . . menj. . . lefeküdni.

Harry még egy hosszú pillantást vetett rá, de aztán úgy tett, ahogy Piton kérte.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Elég furcsa kérés. Főleg ma éjjel.

Harry ugyanígy érzett. Vállat vont, aztán a fiókjából előkotort egy pizsamát, és ráadásnak egy pár tiszta zoknit.

– Először azt mondta, hogy a kalapácskorall miatt muszáj jól aludnom, és hogy te biztos egész éjjel beszélgetni akarnál velem.

Draco lehorgasztotta a fejét, ahogy a gyűrött ágyán törökülésben ült.

– Nem hinném, hogy van erről még valami beszélni való.

– Aztán azt is mondta, hogy korábban már aludtam az ágyában, és reméli, hogy ez segít majd emlékeket felidézni.

– Hát, ez eléggé Pitonra vall. Csel hátán csel, de ezt nem szokta simán bevallani.

– De korábban miért ajánlotta fel nekem az ágyát? – kérdezte Harry. – Azt mondta, hogy akkor is ő erőltette.

Draco körbemutatott a falakra.

– Főleg emiatt. Álmodban csak úgy dőlt belőled a vad mágia, és úgy gondolta, hogy célszerű megfigyelés alatt tartania, míg azzal a bájitallal alszol, ami ezeket a véletlen varázslásokat gátolja.

– De miért nem itt figyelt meg, a szobámban?

– Honnan tudjam? Tudod, csel hátán csel. Lehet, hogy az volt a célja, hogy jobban elfogadd őt apádként. Tudod, a kisgyerekek is, ha valami bajuk van, akkor néha a szüleik ágyában alszanak.

Nem, Harry nem tudta. Vagyis hát nem első kézből.

– Ja, mikor négy évesek – horkant fel, ahogy eszébe jutott Dudley. – Vagy mondjuk tíz, mint az unokatesóm. Esetleg tizenkettő. . .

Harry megpróbálta a gondolatait visszaterelni a jelenbe.

– Veled minden rendben lesz itt? Mármint nem hinném, hogy ma éjjel az édesanyád szobájába kéne menned, hacsak Piton kifejezetten nem mondta ezt neked. Mert mi van, tudod, ha valami rosszat mondasz. . .

– Meglehet – mondta Draco, és lenézett a kezére, amivel az ágytakarót tekergette. – Ez rohadt nehéz. Azt hiszem, még az is könnyebb volt, mikor lenyomtam a méreggel teli poharat, mint ez most, hogy itt kell hagynom Pitont. Különösen, hogy mit sem számít az egész. Nem. . . nem mondott neked valamit? Bármit. . . ezzel kapcsolatban?

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Hát, próbáltam rá utalni, hogy nekem elmondhat bármit, amit szeretne, de csak elküldött aludni.

Draco felkapta a fejét.

– Ó, tényleg? És mit akartál neki mondani, Harry?

– Semmit! Csak meg akartam hallgatni őt!

– Naná! Mintha az lenne a fő célod, hogy meggyőzd, mikor gyűlölöd az anyámat!

– Mintha te mesélted volna, hogy egész évben semmit se tett, hogy segítsen neked!

– Mindent megtett, amit tudott!

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Ne veszekedjünk, Draco. Már eldöntöttem, hogy ha Perselus elveszi őt feleségül, én nem fogok az útjába állni. Nem tehetem, érted? Tudom, hogy szereted az édesanyádat! Szóval teljesen mindegy, hogy én mit gondolok róla, nem szeretném, ha elveszítenéd.

– Könnyű itt a nemes gesztusokkal dobálózni, mikor esély sincs rá, hogy ezt meg kelljen tenned – mondta Draco keserűen. – Megköszönném, de rohadtul nincs értelme.

Harry betolta a fiókját, és épp csak vissza tudta fogni magát, hogy ezt durvább erővel tegye, aztán felmarkolta a pálcáját.

– Reggel találkozunk.

– Nekem mindegy.

Harry erre már nem tudott mit felelni, így inkább távozott.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Piton hálószobája tárva-nyitva volt, amikor Harry odaért a folyosóról, mintha hívogatná. Narcissa ajtaja viszont addigra zárva volt, a fa és a kő közötti résen épp csak egy halvány fénysugár szűrődött ki. Hallani viszont semmit nem hallott, ami nem is lepte meg Harryt.

Becsukta a folyosóra vezető ajtót, átöltözött pizsamába, aztán kétkedve méregette az ágyat, ami takarosan be volt ágyazva: a sötétkék, bársonynak tűnő ágytakaró szépen el volt simítva rajta.

Kissé tétovázott, de aztán eldöntötte, hogy egy kicsit megmosakszik. A szoba másik ajtaja hová máshová vezetett volna, mint egy fürdőszobába. Nem is akármilyenbe, Harry el is merengett rajta, vajon a többi tanáré is ilyen elegáns-e, vagy csak házvezetőké.

A szappant könnyen megtalálta. Bevizezte a kezét, és az arcát is beszappanozta, hogy ne koszoljon el egy mosdókesztyűt emiatt. Egy olyan arc megmosása, amit nem érez, elég fura volt, de rövid idő alatt megszokta. Ekkor leesett neki, hogy mennyire elviselhetetlenül hülyén viselkedik mindennel kapcsolatban. Perselus nyilván akarná, hogy használja a dolgait! Sőt, talán személyes sértésnek venné, ha Harry nem tenné.

Kissé megnyugodva vett el egy törülközőt, hogy az arcát megtörölje, de az egyetlen elöl lévő fogkefét azért jobbnak látta nem használni. Végül az ujjával dörzsölte tisztára a fogait. Használt volna fogkrémet vagy fogmosóport is, vagy bármit, amit Piton szokott, ha megtalálta volna. De semmi nem volt felcímkézve, és a számtalan kis tégely, üvegcse rejthetett bármilyen furcsa bájitalt. Harry úgy gondolta, ő aztán nem fog találgatni, hogy melyik lehet fogápolásra való.

Visszatért a hálószobába, és sóhajtva ismét a hatalmas kétszemélyes ágyra bámult. Tényleg nem tudta, hogy ez miért olyan nehéz. Nem kellene, hogy az legyen.

Végül Harry visszahajtotta a takarókat, és bebújt az ágyba, a párnákat pedig formára igazította. Egy gyors Noxtól sötétség árasztotta el a szobát, de nem érezte úgy, hogy a szoba elég sötét, ezért újra intett pálcájával, és behúzta a függönyöket is, de még ezután is úgy tűnt, hogy hosszú idő telt el, mire ellazult annyira, hogy aludni tudjon.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Harry korgó gyomorra ébredt fel. Miután felöltözött, még szánt időt arra, hogy bevesse Piton ágyát. Feleslegesen törte magát, mert nem tudta olyanra megcsinálni, hogy ne látszódjon, hogy aludt benne valaki, az erre való háztartási bűbájokat pedig nem ismerte.

Draco most is ugyanúgy az anyja szobájában volt, mint mikor Harry eljött.

– Hol van Piton?

A másik csak vállat vont, és a mozdulata valahogy bizonytalannak tűnt.

– Pár órával ezelőtt itt járt, de aztán azt mondta, hogy dolga van.

– Nem mondott semmit a. . . – nyilván nem, jött rá Harry. – Öhm . . . hogy van anyukád?

– Ma kicsit rosszabbul – sóhajtott Draco. – Kezdenek hatástalanná válni a bájitalok.

Harry bólintott, hiszen erre figyelmeztették is őket.

– Van valami kívánságod reggelire? És mit rendeljek anyukádnak?

– Én nem vagyok éhes, de neki kérhetsz zabkását, mézzel.

– Draco, enned kellene. . .

– Fogok, Harry. Amint éhes leszek. Egyelőre úgy érzem, ha ennék, csak rosszul lennék tőle – nyögte Draco. – Mármint még rosszabbul.

Harry együttérző pillantást vetett a testvérére, aztán kiment, és a hopp-hálózatból megrendelte a zabkását mézzel, továbbá dupla adag pirítóst, szalonnát és tojást, ha netán Draco meggondolná magát. Ami nem tűnt túl valószínűnek; Draco mogorván nézett rá, mikor Harry belebegtette az egész tálcát Narcissa szobájába.

– Mondtam, hogy nem. . .

– Melegítőbűbáj alá tettem a tiédet – szólt közbe Harry. – Ha később megéheznél.

– Nekem mindegy.

Úgy látszik ez lesz Draco új szavajárása, gondolta Harry.

– Menj az asztalhoz enni – csattant fel hirtelen Draco. – Ne téblábolj itt!

Harry nem tudta, miért zavarja Dracót a társasága, legalábbis amíg el nem kell mennie az órákra, de annak se lett volna értelme, ha ezen összevesznek.

– Jól van – mondta, és felemelte a tányérját az öléből.

Egyedül reggelizni hihetetlenül unalmas volt. A helyzeten csak tovább rontott, hogy elég korán kelt, így több mint egy óra volt még addig, hogy el kelljen indulnia az első órájára. Harry sóhajtott, és végül az átváltoztatástan könyvét vette elő, hogy olvasson.

Az unalmán ez sem segített.

Az apró méretű tárgyaknak hatalmassá varázslásáról szóló fejezet felénél tartott, mikor a bejárati ajtó megnyikordult, és Piton belépett rajta. Határozottan leharcoltnak tűnt, arcán a kimerültségtől mély ráncok ültek, de most legalább a talárja nem volt ázott.

– Jó reggelt, uram – szólalt meg Harry. – Öhm . . . nem aludt egyáltalán?

Aztán persze a hülye feje lángba borult, mikor rájött, hogy ő hol aludt.

– Nem – felelte röviden Piton. – És te? Megvolt a minimum hat óra?

Harry gyorsan bólintott, megkönnyebbült, hogy az apja ejtette a témát, mikor közelebb lépett, és lenézett az asztalra.

– Látom ettél.

– Mint minden reggel.

Piton szeme összeszűkült.

– Remélem minden este is szoktál. Habár nem rémlik, hogy . . . vacsoráztál tegnap valamit?

Harry csak megvonta a vállát.

Piton hangja jegessé vált.

– Nyilvánvalóan nem akartalak evés nélkül ágyba küldeni.

Ó. Harry felállt, és kezét az apja vállára tette.

– Nem is te küldtél, Perselus. Tudom, hogy nagyon stresszes ez neked most, de elég idős vagyok már, hogy tudjam, hogy ennem kell. Ha kihagyok egy-egy étkezést, az nem miattad van.

Perselus hirtelen leroskadt egy székre.

– Stresszes – ismételte meg a szemét az ég felé emelve, mintha egy imádságtól bármilyen választ remélhetne. – Ez enyhe kifejezés.

Harryt hirtelen egy rossz érzés fogta el. Mit mondott vajon Draco Pitonnak néhány órája, mikor behívta Narcissa szobájába?

– Ugye Draco nem próbál nyomást gyakorolni rád? Sirius mondta neki, hogy ne csinálja.

– Ah – dörzsölte meg Piton mutatóujjával az orrnyergét. – Nos, ez sok mindent megmagyaráz. A testvéred figyelemre méltóan visszafogottan nyilatkozott meg. Mondhatni néma maradt. Habár fogalmam sincs, miért hallgat arra a rühes korcsra. Draco nem is ismerte őt, amíg élt, legalábbis amennyire én tudom.

– Sirius megmondta neki, hogy nem tudod használni a Senyvedő Boszorkány ellenátkát, ha úgy érzed, bárki belekényszerített ebbe a házasságba.

– Ah – mondta újra Piton. – Kész csoda. A keresztapádnak nem volt ilyen józan ítélőképessége, amíg élt.

Ez is sértő volt, de még mindig jobb, mint a rühes korcs, így Harry csak vállat vont.

– Draco mondta, hogy dolgod volt.

– Nem vagy túl körmönfont, mi?

Milyen fura kérdés már megint.

– Öhm . . . nem igazán.

Piton felsóhajtott.

– És ugye nem jutott eszedbe semmi új emlék abból az időből, amikor az ágyamban aludtál korábban?

– Nem. Sajnálom.

Egy újabb mély sóhaj.

– Egyre egyértelműbb számomra, hogy tavaly nem az igazi önmagad adtad, mikor velünk voltál – Piton hosszú, szúrós pillantást vetett rá. – Azt hiszem, tavaly elemésztett volna a bűntudat, hogy magamat hibáztatom, amiért kihagytál egy étkezést. De ennek az új, közvetlenebb fiamnak nem okoz problémát, hogy kijelentse, nagyon helyesen, hogy egy tizenhét éves fiatalember önmagáért felelős ezekben a kérdésekben.

Harry önkéntelenül kissé megborzongott.

– Egyikőtök sem mondta ki pont így, de valahogy az az érzésem . . . úgy tűnik, eléggé szánalmas alak lehettem tavaly.

– Nem szánalmas – nyugtatta meg Piton kissé előrehajolva. – Inkább olyan, akinek gyógyulásra van szüksége, úgy vélem.

– Remélem, megköszöntem neked. Akár örökre meg is vakulhattam volna. . .

– Megköszönted. Valójában kicsit túl sokszor is. De a látásod helyreállítása eltörpült ahhoz a gyógyuláshoz képest, amire utaltam az imént, Harry – Piton vállat vont, és abban a mozdulatban minden benne volt.

– Aha. Hozzászokni, hogy van egy családom, igaz?

– Inkább úgy fogalmaznék, hogy végre elhitted, hogy jogod van egy családra – Piton ekkor a széthagyott edényekre pillantott. – Kérnél a manóktól nekem egy szelet vajas pirítóst rozskenyérből, és egy kannányi reggeli teát? Át kellene öltöznöm tiszta ruhába.

Mire Piton visszatért, a reggelije ott várta. Nagyot kortyolt a teából, de a pirítósból csak néhány falatot evett. Már a harmadik csészénél tartott, mikor a kandalló felzúgott, és egy újságtekercs esett ki belőle.

– A Próféta – dünnyögte Perselus. – Megkértem Albust, hogy küldjön egy példányt. Lássuk csak. . .

A szalagcímet nem lehetett nem észrevenni, szinte leugrott a pergamenről, ahogy azt Piton kihajtogatta: Lucius Malfoy HALOTT Tudjukki pálcája által!

Harry csak pislogott.

– Öhm, hogy a francba tudta meg a Próféta, hogy Lucius meghalt? De legalább azt rosszul tudják, hogy mitől . . .

Piton az asztalon zongorázott az ujjaival.

– Albus és én szivárogtattuk ki a sztorit. Azt gondoltuk, hogy jobb, ha mi vesszük kézbe az irányítást arról, ami megjelenik, mielőtt Voldemort tenné ezt. Lupin nyilvánvalóan nem fog tudni visszatérni a szerepéhez most, hogy lelepleződött, és más sem tudja betölteni ezt a pozíciót, akárhogy is nézzük. Lupin is csak azért tudta, mert rengeteg színházi rutinja volt.

– Na de. . . akkor is, miért kell beismerni, hogy Malfoy meghalt? Nem biztos, hogy ezt már Voldemort is tudta!

Piton gyorsabban kezdett dobolni az ujjaival.

– Azért, hogy tudjak Dracónak segíteni – mondta tompán, szinte élettelen hangon, ami szöges ellentétben volt az ujjai gyors mozgásával. – Narcissa Malfoyt túl jól ismerik ahhoz, hogy másképp előre tudjunk lépni. A Minisztérium nyilván visszautasítaná a házassági kérelmet, ha a hivatalnokok úgy tudnák, hogy a férje még életben van.

A folyosó másik végéből hangos puffanás hallatszott.

– Öhm, azt hiszem, ezt Draco is meghallotta. . .

– Kétségkívül.

Egy pillanattal később Draco jelent meg a nappali ajtajában, arca szinte falfehér volt.

– Pe– Pe– Perselus?

– Igen? – felelte Piton, nyilvánvalóan nem kérdésre válaszolva.

Harry nem hitte volna, hogy ez lehetséges, de Draco még az eddiginél is jobban elfehéredett, teljesen mozdulatlanul állt ott, még levegőt sem vett.

– Igen – mondta újra Piton, és nagyot nyelt, mielőtt folytatta volna. Hanga olyan érdes volt, mint a sóderre öntött homok. – Nem hagyom, hogy meghaljon az édesanyád, Draco, ha lehetőségem van ezt megakadályozni, akkor megteszem.

Draco térde megrogyott, nekiesett a folyosó falának, de aztán összeszedte magát. Aztán egyszerűen csak állt ott és bámult Perselusra, tágra nyílt szemmel, lázas tekintettel, ádámcsutkája pedig fel-alá járt.

Harry gyorsan mellé lépett.

– Minden rendben lesz, Draco – mondta, és testvére vállára tette a kezét, hogy kissé felrázza a sokkhatás alól. – Megnyugodhatsz végre, életben marad az anyukád!

– Nem valami hízelgő rájönni, hogy mit is gondoltál rólam – mondta Perselus halkan.

Úgy tűnt, ez felébresztette Dracót a kábulatból.

– Inkább az, hogy te mit gondolsz rólam, attól. . . attól. . . – Draco lerázta magáról Harry kezét, és újra kezdte. – Én nem tudtam, Perselus. Én… én…én tudom, hogy százszor mondtad már, de. . .

Draco hirtelen sírva fakadt, erősen zihálva, hangosan zokogott.

– Én sosem hittem el azt, hogy te tényleg, komolyan sz..sz. . .szeretsz engem, ugyanúgy, mint Harryt!

Piton négy hatalmas lépéssel ott termett a szoba másik felében Draco előtt, és szorosan átölelte a fiút, de ez sem segített. Olyan volt, mintha Dracóban valami gát szakadt volna át, és a lelke mélyéről áradó szavakat már nem lehetett megállítani. És a lelke sebzettebb volt, mint Harry valaha gondolta volna.

– Hogy tudsz engem ugyanannyira szeretni? Hogy tudna engem bárki szeretni? – zokogta Draco Piton karjai közt reszketve. – Ő Harry Potter, a kis túlélő! Dementorok legyőzője! A baziliszkusz-ölő! Bajba jutott lányok megmentője! A Trimágus tusa bajnoka, basszameg!

Piton még közelebb húzta Dracót

– Nem, nem, nem. Draco, egyik sem. Nekem legalábbis. Ő csak az én Harry fiam.

Harry tett feléjük egy lépést, de aztán hirtelen megállt. Dracónak igaza volt korábban, tényleg jobban meg kellene választania a megfelelő pillanatot. Ez itt most egy apa-fia pillanat volt. De csak az egyik fiúé.

Na de mit is mondott Perselus? Harrynek ez tetszett, nagyon is.

– Ő az én fiam – folytatta Piton. – És te is az vagy, Draco. Te nem ő vagy, nem is akarnám, hogy olyan legyél! Ugyanúgy szeretlek téged is. Persze, hogy szeretlek, te bolond, bolond gyerek!

Az utolsó szavaknál Piton már szinte kiabált.

Draco csak még hangosabban bömbölt.

Piton kissé hátrébb lépett, hogy a talárját Draco köré tudja teríteni, szinte bepólyálta vele. Csak Draco feje látszott ki, egyébként szorosan az apja vállához lapult.

Piton pedig hagyta, hogy kibőgje magát, nem próbálta csitítani, vagy lenyugtatni.

Katarzis, villant át Harry agyán valami, amit még Marsha mondott. Huh. Meg nem tudta volna mondani, hogy ez egy friss emlék-e, vagy még az elfeledett múltból való.

Mikor Draco könnyei végre elapadtak, Piton egy puszit nyomott a fiú feje búbjára, és enyhített az ölelésén. Harry gyorsan elkapta a pillantását, mikor rájött, hogy jobb lett volna, ha nem lett volna tanúja az egész jelenetnek.

– Köszönöm – mondta Draco halkan, alig hallhatóan. – Köszönöm, Perselus.

Piton nem kérdezte meg, hogy mit. Talán nem is volt rá szükség.

– Szívesen.

Jaj, istenem. Ettől megint sírni kezdett Draco, de már nem olyan hevesen. Aztán meg csuklani kezdett. Piton némán átnyújtott neki egy zsebkendőt, Draco pedig minden teketória nélkül elvette, megtörölte az arcát, szétmázolva a könnyeket, míg végül mindet felitatta.

Harry elmosolyodott a látványtól, sosem látta még Dracót ilyen elesettnek.

– Mi az? – vakkantott rá Draco, és állát kihívóan felszegte. – Féltékeny vagyok, na és?! Már mondom egy ideje, nem? És akkor mi van?!

Harry arcán még szélesebbre szaladt a mosoly.

– Én is szeretlek.

– Kussolj már!

– És örülök, hogy a testvérem vagy.

– Neked elmentek otthonról. Tiszta dilis vagy!

– Hát, néha te is – ismerte el Harry. – De ennek ellenére örülök, hogy itt vagy.

– Merlin mentsen meg a testvéri féltékenykedéstől – szólt közbe Piton a fejét csóválva. – Elég lesz, uraim.

– Később még újrakezdhetjük. . .

Piton Harryre sandított.

– A szemtelenkedésből is elég.

Az apjuk hirtelen elkomorodott, szeméből eltűnt a vidámság, ahogy elhúzta a száját.

– Meg kell kérjelek titeket arra, hogy egy szót se szóljatok senkinek a házasságkötésről, Narcissát és az igazgató urat leszámítva. – Megköszörülte a torkát, és még halkabban folytatta. – Még nem volt lehetőségem Maurával beszélni.

Piton lehuppant egy székre, kezével a hajába túrt, és a fintora még határozottabbá vált.

– Azt gondoltam, hogy legjobb lenne megvárni, amíg Narcissa eléggé magánál van ahhoz, hogy megértse, mi történik. Erre szinte egész éjjel vártam. És csak akkor tudtam meggyőződni róla, hogy ő tényleg akar-e . . . – egy tétova mozdulattal fejezte be.

Harrynek sikerült megállnia, hogy rábámuljon. Naná, hogy Narcissa akarja majd! Nem sok ember választaná a halált egy házasság helyett, még ha az egy nemkívánatos házasság is. És az sem valószínű, hogy Lucius Malfoy özvegyének bármi gondja lenne Piton halálfaló múltjával, igaz. . .?

És erre óramű pontossággal megint ott volt a Tomboló Fejfájás, ami eltorzította Harry arcát, ahogy az agyára menetet metszett valahol a szemei mögött.

Bassssszameg, gondolta mérgesen, és egy vastag tűzfalat emelt az elméjében. Mélyen lenyúlt a varázserejéért, és a fájdalmat átlökte a fal mögé. Mikor az próbált visszakúszni, Harry újra visszalökte. Majd újra és újra.

Amíg el nem tűnt, vagy legalábbis el nem rejtőzött előle.

– Harry?!

Harry újból pislogni kezdett, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy melyikük szólt hozzá úgy, mintha kérdezné őt.

– Öhm, igen. Bocs. Egy pillanatra elmerültem a gondolataimban.

– Mikor fog Morrighan professzorral beszélni, uram? – kérdezte Draco az ajkát beharapva.

– Ma este, az utolsó órája után, minthogy az idő most nagyon sürgető. Jut is eszembe. . . – egy gyors Tempus megmutatta, hogy az első óra pár percen belül kezdődik. – Draco, téged egyelőre felmentelek az órák alól, ahogy én is kaptam a hétre szabadságot. Harrynek viszont járnia kell iskolába, mintha mi sem történt volna. Ebédre hazajöhetsz nyugodtan, habár nem garantálom, hogy én is itt leszek.

Harry megértően bólintott, majd a szobájába ment, hogy összeszedje a holmiját.

Mikor előkerült, immár a talárjában, táskáját a vállára vetve, Dracót már nem látta sehol. Piton nem mozdult el a székről, csak ült ott, komoran maga elé meredve. Harry nem tudta, mit is mondhatna, ami vigasztalást jelentene az apjának. Valószínűleg semmit.

Már majdnem a bejárati ajtónál járt, mikor Piton érdes hangja megállította.

– Az igazgató úr fogja a bájitaltan órákat megtartani. Megtennéd, hogy megkérdezed Granger kisasszonyt, hogy az igazgató követi-e az óravázlataimat?

Különös kérdés, lévén hogy akár Piton is megkérdezhetné ezt magától az igazgatótól.

– Öhm, persze, de honnan fogja Hermione tudni, ha nem így van?

– Az egyértelmű lesz az elkészítendő jégkrém- és fagylalt hegyek alapján.

– Uh. . . csak nem?

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Akkor erre sem emlékszel.

– Fogalmam sincs már, hogy mire emlékszem, és mire nem – kiáltott fel Harry frusztráltan. – Ismerős a sztori, talán, de nem tudom, hogy ez tavalyi emlék, vagy Draco említette-e futólag. Vagy egyszerűen csak jellemző Dumbledore-ra!

Egy újabb mély sóhaj.

– Rendben van. Mindenesetre kérlek, kérdezd meg ezt Granger kisasszonytól.

– Megkérdezem – felelte Harry. Aztán bepróbálkozott, mégha tudta is, hogy felesleges. – Nagyon rendes tőled, Perselus. Amit teszel. Nem lehet könnyű.

– Valójában nem tehetek mást. – Piton a folyosó felé, Narcissa szobájára szögezte üres, sötét, reménytelen tekintetét. – Menj az órádra, Harry.

Harry megértően bólintott, aztán kilépett az ajtón, és elindult a kissé emelkedő, mardekáros folyosón.


	52. 52: Szerelmi vallomások

Ötvenkettedik fejezet: Szerelmi vallomások

Harry majdnem elkésett az első órájáról. Alig tíz másodperccel az Átváltozástan kezdete előtt csusszant be az egyik padba. McGalagony egy pillanatra összeszorította az ajkait, mikor rápillantott, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Addigra már nyilván olvasta az újságot, és mivel a Rend tagja volt, tudta az igazságot Lucius Malfoyról, így azt is, hogy valami rendkívüli dolog zajlik a háttérben.

Egy órán keresztül magyarázott, aztán egyszer csak feldobott a levegőbe egy tucatnyi üveggolyónak tűnő tárgyat, és egy szemvillanás alatt fém kulcsokká alakította át őket, mielőtt földet értek volna. Minden kulcsba két diák neve volt belegravírozva, akiknek párban kellett dolgozniuk az óra hátralévő részében, és az volt a feladatuk, hogy a kulcsokat komóddá alakítsák át. Harry nem volt túl boldog, amikor kiderült, hogy a kulcs Zabinival állította őt párba.

– Draco ennyire a padlón van, hogy nem tud bejárni az órákra? – kérdezte vontatottan a másik fiú, miközben az asztal közepére tette a kulcsot. – Nem lehetett neki könnyű olvasni a mai Reggeli prófétát, még úgy sem, hogy jó régóta nem volt az apjával beszélőviszonyban.

– Fura – vágott vissza Harry. – Én úgy láttam, Draco ma reggel még beszélőviszonyban volt az apjával. Én már csak tudom, ott voltam.

– Ja, Piton nem veszít titeket szem elől szombat óta, mikor ott tántorogtatok Roxmortsban, és egyenesen a palackból vedeltétek az Ogdent. – Zabini a kulcsra célzott a pálcájával, és egy enyhébb növesztő bűbájjal próbálkozott. – Aztán meg Draco anyja tűnt fel itt a kastélyban, hmm. A stressztől hamuszürkén, ahogy az újság írta. Gyanítom, hogy nem a részegeskedésetektől nézett ki betegnek. Ő már akkor tudta, mi? Tudta, hogy megölték a férjét. . . – Csillogó barna szemmel nézett fel Harryre. – Itt van lent a pincében, hogy Dracót vigasztalja? Vagy fordítva?

– Javítsa ki az eddigieket, vagy kezdje elölről Mr. Zabini – szólalt meg McGalagony élesen oldalról. – Amit csinált, az gyalázatos.

– És te magad is az vagy, Zabini – dünnyögte Harry, miközben a tanárnő továbbállt, hogy mások munkáját ellenőrizze. – Pletykák után szaglászol, ahelyett, hogy az érdekelne, hogy van Draco?

Zabini előbb befejezte a kulcs helyreállítását az eredeti méretre, aztán a címerén lévő kígyóra mutatott. – Mardekár, Potter. Azt hittem ismerős a kifejezés.

– A mardekáros nem rohadékot jelent. Kivéve persze a te esetedben.

– Na, jó, akkor hogy van a mi drága Dracónk? – kérdezte Zabini undorító negédes hangon. – Elmondhatnád, Potter. Annyira, de annyira érdekel!

– És a griffendéles sem jelent ostobát – tette hozzá Harry anélkül, hogy a hangját felemelte volna.

– Kivéve a te esetedben, Potter!

Ezt a hülyeséget Harry válaszra sem méltatta. Az óra hátralévő részében a varázsigékre szorítkozott átkok helyett, holott néha már-már kísértésbe esett, mivel Zabini nem hagyta abba a dumálást: hol valami információt akart kiszedni belőle, hol gonosz megjegyzéseket tett az osztálytársaktól Harry hajáig mindenre.

Mire az óra végére értek, a kulcs kezdett hasonlítani ugyan egy komódra, de maradt valami fémes színezete, és olyan csálé volt, hogy alig állt a lábán.

– A fiókoknak könnyedén kellene nyílniuk, ezeket viszont ki sem lehet húzni – sziszegte McGalagony, miközben a pennája a mellettük lebegő pergamenre jegyzetelt. – Továbbá úgy gondolom, hasznos lenne rájuk egy-egy fogantyú is.

Harry pofákat vágott, és meglepte, hogy Zabini elnevette magát. Pedig nem voltak haverok, és soha nem is lesznek.

– Tüntessék el a munkájukat, ha nem elég jók ahhoz, hogy a házimanók felvigyék azokat a klubhelyiségükbe – szólt az osztályhoz McGalagony, miután visszatért a tanári asztalhoz. – Az óra véget ért.

Harryt meg sem lepte igazán, hogy Hermione a homlokát ráncolja a gondolat hallatán, hogy a házimanóknak még több munkát adnak, még akkor is, amikor vágyakozva nézett a gyönyörű, juharfának tűnő komód felé, amelybe finoman csavarodó minták voltak faragva. Még fogantyúi is voltak, amelyek polírozott bronzként csillogtak. Dean megveregette a vállát, és mondott valamit, amitől Hermione vonakodva bólintott.

Harry habozás nélkül eltüntette a maga munkáját egy bűbájjal, majd a folyosó felé indult, ahol már Ron és Hermione várt rá várakozó tekintettel.

– Eseménydús kis hétvége volt, mi? – kérdezte Ron, mikor az SVK terem felé indultak. – Tudom, hogy utálod, mikor az újságban megjelenik a neved. Talán érdemes lenne legközelebb kevésbé feltűnően viselkedni, mikor a faluba mész. . . 

Harry finoman vállon ütötte.

– Ne higgy el mindent, amit ott olvasol.

Hermione megértette azt is, amit nem mondott ki.

– Hát igen, a Próféta nem túl megbízható. Van bármi, amit elmondhatsz nekünk?

– Dracóval tényleg berúgtunk, és nem jól mértük fel a helyzetet, de nem romboltuk le fél Roxmortsot. Rájöttünk, hogy Dumbledore-nak van egy testvére, aki a Szárnyas vadkanban dolgozik. És igen, Lucius Malfoy tényleg meghalt.

Hermione türelmetlen pillantást vetett rá, mivel ezt már nyilván hónapok óta tudta.

Harry vállat vont.

– Ennél nem tudok többet mondani.

Ron és a lány végre megértették, mit akar ezzel. Akik a közelükben jöttek-mentek, úgy érthették, hogy nincs több mondanivalója annál, mint amit a Próféta megírt.

– Hogy van Draco? Nem volt órán?

Meglepő módon Ron kérdezte ezt, de Hermione is gyorsan biccentett, hogy ez őt is érdekli.

– Valószínűleg egész héten otthon marad. Ahogy Perselus is – tette hozzá Harry, arra gondolva, hogy megragadja az alkalmat, és a hallgatózókat ezzel kissé félrevezeti. – Tudjátok Draco eléggé összetört a hír hallatán. Az anyukája itt van, ezt is jól írta az újság, de Piton akkor is mellette akart maradni egy ideig.

Na, egész jól megy ez. A többieket félrevezeti, Ront és Hermionét viszont nem, még akkor se, ha azt nem magyarázta meg, hogy mi a valódi oka annak, hogy Draco egyelőre lent maradt a pincében. De persze a barátai nyilván azt gondolják, hogy Draco az anyját vigasztalja, aki vele ellentétben tényleg csak most tudta meg, hogy Lucius Malfoy meghalt.

És amennyire Harry tudta, lehet, hogy Draco pontosan ezt is csinálja Narcissa világosabb pillanataiban. Vajon valóban szerette-e a férjét? Meggyászolja majd? Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla.

– Szerinted lemenjek meglátogatni Dracót? – kérdezte a homlokát ráncolva Hermione. – Szeretném ha tudná, hogy mellette állunk, de lehet, hogy most csak az anyukájával akar lenni.

Ron is bólintott, és úgy tűnt, mint aki az egész felvetéssel egyetért, nem csak a végével.

– Te is jönnél?

Erre egy beszédes pillantást kapott válaszul.

– Ő a testvéred, Harry!

Hát, Ron nagyon is érti a család lényegét, gondolta Harry.

– Szerintem biztos nagyra értékelné, ha lejönnétek.

Kiderül majd számukra, hogy Narcissa mennyire beteg, de valószínűleg ez sem baj. A titkot, hogy Piton megnősül, ebből még nem tudják meg. Egyébként sem lesz sokáig titok, gondolta Harry, és mély levegőt vett, hogy az ígéretét meg tudja azért tartani. Csak semmi nyavalygás. Csak Piton és Draco folyamatos támogatása, hisz’ ez most mindkettőjük számára nehéz időszak, más-más ok miatt.

– Akkor ma este? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Igen, gyertek majd le vacsora után, én hazamegyek enni.

Hermione megpaskolta Harry karját.

– Rendben.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A sötét varázslatok kivédését már jóval nehezebb volt kibírni. Mikor Maura Morrighan előbukkant az irodájából a szokásos testhezálló bőr ruhájában, látványa szíven ütötte Harryt. A fenébe is, készen állt arra, hogy érett és megértő legyen vele és Pitonnal, hogy összeházasodnak! Jó fia akart lenni Pitonnak, bármennyire is utálta a gondolatot, hogy osztoznia kell majd az apján.

És most Narcissa Malfoy lesz az, akivel kapcsolatban megértőnek kell lennie! Tiszta őrület. És a legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy a nőnek – egyelőre legalábbis – meg sem mondhatta, hogy mennyire sajnálja, hogy ilyen hisztis hülyegyerekként viselkedett vele. Úgy, mint egy elkényeztetett ötéves, egy igazi Dudley. A nő pedig mindeközben együttérző és megértő volt! Határozottan nem érdemelte meg azt a szörnyű hírt, amelyet még ma este hallani fog.

Harry sokáig nem tudta róla levenni a szemét, ahogy körbejárt a párbajozó gyerekek közt, javítgatva a varázsigéket, finoman feljebb emelve a pálcáikat, ha kellett, és a legjobb tanítványait egyre arra ösztönözte, hogy az erősebb védővarázslatokat is kipróbálják. Hogy fog vajon Piton bejelentésére reagálni? Harry tudta Dracótól, hogy a nő nem tökéletes, elmesélte hogyan pécézte ki magának az év elején. Megvolt rá az oka, persze, de most is meglesz, nyilván, ha megtudja, hogy Piton Draco miatt bontja fel az eljegyzésüket.

– Harry – szólt rá Ron türelmetlenül. – Észnél vagy egyáltalán? Az utolsó három átkom meg se próbáltad blokkolni. Mintha észre se vetted volna, hogy eltaláltalak!

– Lehet, hogy a testvérén jár az esze – szólalt meg halkan a háta mögött Morrighan.

Huh. Harry annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy szem elől tévesztette a nőt a teremben, azt sem tudta, merre jár.

– Hogy van Draco? – kérdezte Morrighan. – Úgy tudom, néhány napig nem jár majd órákra sem.

– Ja – nyögte Harry rekedt hangon. – Látta az újságban? Az anyukája itt van, és. . .hát . . . minden elég bonyolult.

– Azt elhiszem – dünnyögte a nő. – De talán ez is egy olyan körülmény, amiből tanulhatunk, Harry. Azt gondolom, hogy elégszer voltál veszélyes helyzetekben, hogy tudd, mennyire fontos lehet az összpontosítás.

Egy temető képe villant be Harry agyában. Pettigrew, Cedric és a szülei. És az, hogy aznap éjjel ő maga is kis híján meghalt.

– Igaz – felelte nagy nehezen.

– Ez most lehetőséget teremt számodra, hogy gyakorold, hogyan kell koncentrálni, miközben az aggodalom el akarja vonni a figyelmed – magyarázta Maura. – Fókuszálj a párbajra. Zárj ki minden egyebet.

Harry tudta, hogy szüksége lesz erre a képességre. Hogy végre legyőzze Voldemortot, és persze majd aurorként is. Bólintott, aztán felvette a védekező állást. Felkészült rá, hogy kivédjen bármit, amit Ron felé küld.

– Remek, remek – mondta Morrighan pár pillanattal később. – Csak összepontosíts tovább ugyanígy, Potter.

Harry megpróbálta. De végül rájött, hogy az egyetlen módja annak, hogy hosszan koncentrálni tudjon az, ha a zavaró gondolatokat mind átteszi az elméjében lobogó tűzfal mögé.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Az ebéd meglehetősen visszafogottan alakult. Pitonnak nem nagyon volt mondanivalója, Draco ötpercenként felállt az asztaltól, hogy megnézze, hogy van az anyja, Harry pedig egyiküket sem akarta fárasztani valami könnyed kis beszélgetéssel. Annyit azért megtudott, hogy Narcissa rosszabbul van, mint reggel, ami nem volt sem új, sem jó hír.

És még egy dologról értesült.

– Éreztem a baba mozgását – bökte ki Draco az ebéd vége felé.

Harry szeme szinte kiguvadt.

– Hogyhogy? Épp ott volt a kezed a hasán és, ööö. . . ?

– Nem, hanem verset olvastam neki, akkor kinyújtotta a kezét, és megfogta az enyémet, odahúzta magához, hogy tegyem rá. És akkor éreztem . . . csodálatos volt, Harry. Hatalmasat rúgott, pont bele a tenyerembe – vigyorgott Draco. – Így köszönt a nagy tesójának.

Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy jó volt Dracót újra mosolyogni látni.

– Hm?

– Van egy megérzésem, hogy a legjobb terelő lesz belőle, amint bekerül a Roxfortba.

– Eljövünk majd minden meccsére – ígérte Harry. – Oh . . . Hermione és Ron le akarnak jönni hozzád, hogy megnézzék, hogy vagy, Draco. Mondtam nekik, hogy ma vacsora után jöhetnek.

Piton egy hangos csattanással csapta le a villáját.

– Elmondtad nekik, hogy a testvéred azért nem volt órákon, mert az édesanyja lehet, hogy meg fog halni?

Harry összeszűkült szemmel nézett rá vissza.

– Nem, látták, hogy hiányzik, és olvasták az újságban, hogy az anyja itt van. Gondolom, azt hiszik, Draco segít az anyukájának, hogy a férjéről „frissen” kapott halálhírrel megbirkózzon. Őszintén szólva nem gondoltam, hogy baj lenne, ha lejönnek, és megtudják, hogy Narcissa beteg.

– Lehet, hogy nem – higgadt le Piton, és kissé megdörgölte a szemét. – Merlinre, kezdek öregedni. Néhány napon belül ez már nem az első alkalom, hogy a nyilvánvaló dolgokat is meg kell nekem magyaráznod.

– Ó, valóban, hiszen varázslóévekben számolva egy matuzsálem vagy! Úgy hozzávetőlegesen tíz vagy tizenkét évtizeded lehet hátra mindössze! – dörmögte Draco.

– Ja, Perselus, tudod, hogy semmi gond az elméddel. Egyszerűen csak kimerült vagy. Mióta nem aludtál?

– Péntek óta. Azt hiszem.

– Most pedig hétfő van! – pattant fel Harry a székről. – Gyere velem, irány az ágy!

– Sokkal tovább is kibírtam már alvás nélkül. . . 

– Igen, mikor muszáj volt, a kémkedés, vagy más miatt. De most nem muszáj. Gyerünk!

– Dehogyisnem muszáj – mondta mereven Piton. – Várom a minisztériumtól a házasságkötési engedélyt a Hopp-hálózaton keresztül, amit ma reggel igényeltem. . . 

– Draco nem megy sehova és figyeli majd a kandallót. Felébreszt, ha bármi esemény van.

Piton továbbra sem adta be a derekát.

– Felkeltelek, Perselus, amint van valami – mondta Harry nagyot sóhajtva, mikor látta, hogy az apja még mindig hezitál.

– Ne csináld már, Perselus! Hányszor gondoskodtál rólam, mikor beteg, vagy kimerült, vagy egyszerűen csak gondterhelt voltam? Nem tudom, mert nem is emlékszem, de nyilván volt vagy százszor. Most rajtam a sor, hogy gondoskodjak rólad. Engedd ezt meg nekem, rendben? Mert. . . a fiad erre is jó, tudod. A felnőtt fiad.

Piton felpattant, de kellett egy pár pillanat, mire megtalálta az egyensúlyát.

– Hol vagy te még attól, hogy felnőtt legyél.

– Na most tényleg úgy beszélsz, mint egy öregember.

Harry nagy terve azért néhány akadályba ütközött. Először is, Pitonnak le kellett vennie a védővarázslatot a hálószobájáról, aztán rá kellett vennie, hogy megjelentesse a fürdőszobájának az ajtaját, hogy ott elvégezhesse „folyó ügyeit”. Harry nem kérdezett rá, mit jelent ez.

Ez az egész jelenet mindenesetre ráébresztette Harryt, hogy Piton valószínűleg tegnap éjjel, míg ő a pizsamáját kereste, bejött ide, és levett minden védővarázslatot előre. Meghatottan gondolt rá, hogy a legnagyobb zűrzavar közepette is gondolt arra Piton, hogy Harry kényelmesen érezze magát a hálóban.

Ettől csak még eltökéltebb lett a fogadalmával kapcsolatban: nem fog nyafogni, egy szóval sem.

Piton kissé tántorogva került elő a fürdőből. Harry a homlokát ráncolta. Az apja nem viselt ebédnél talárt, így nadrágban és hosszú ujjú fekete ingben állt ott.

– Ööö, jól fogsz így aludni? Mármint úgy értem, hogy nem kéne levenni legalább a cipőd?

Csak egy bosszús pillantásra méltatták az erőlködését.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy az elmúlt négy évtized során sikerült egyedül is megoldanom, hogy lefeküdjek.

– Rendben, akkor megyek is, mielőtt elkések a délutáni órákról. . . 

Piton letette pálcáját az éjjeli szekrényre, és ásított. Harry ezt végszónak vette, és elindult. Már majdnem a folyosóra ért, mikor az apja ismét megszólalt.

– Köszönöm, Harry.

Harry vigyorogva intett neki.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Azt hiszem, még mindig alszik – dünnyögte Draco, mikor Harry hazaért vacsorára.

– Szerinted felkeltsük enni?

Draco haja lobogott, ahogy a fejét rázta.

– Attól csak több ideje lenne gondolkozni, mielőtt megy, és beszél Morrighannel.

Harry gyorsan letérdelt a kandalló elé, és rendelt ízlés szerinti menüt magának, Dracónak, és Narcissának. A nő láthatóan nem állt készen rendes evésre, mert csak egy tál csontlevest kapott. Bárányból készült, gondolta Harry, ahogy megérezte a leves illatát.

Odanyújtotta Dracónak, aki elment, hogy segítsen az anyjának bekanalazni, de Draco egy percen belül visszatért.

– Mélyen alszik. A levest melegítő bűbáj alá tettem.

Draco leült az asztalhoz, hogy Harryvel együtt vacsorázzon, de a fejét úgy billentette, mint aki az anyja szobájából hallatszó legkisebb rezzenést is szeretné hallani. 

– Esetleg egy jelzőbűbáj nem lenne jobb?

Draco vállat vont.

– Szinte folyamatosan rajta van, mióta elmentünk beszélni a keresztapáddal.

– Akkor próbálj lazítani kicsit – biztatta Harry. – Tudni fogod, ha szüksége lesz rád. És ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz, megoldjuk. Meg fog gyógyulni. – Erről aztán eszébe is jutott valami. – Megérkezett már a házassági engedély?

– Igen – mondta Draco, majd megivott egy egész pohárnyi töklevet, mielőtt folytatta. – Aggódtam, hogy a minisztérium majd keresztbe tesz, elvégre csak a Próféta írása tanúsítja, hogy a férj halott, de úgy tűnik, beérték ennyivel.

– Hát, általában elég alkalmatlanok, de ugye ez a kormányzat. A nagybátyám is folyton szidta őket, hogy haszontalan semmirekellők, mármint a mugli kormány.

– A mugliismeret órán tanultunk róla keveset – mondta Draco. – Meg akartam tudni Miss Burbage-tól, hogy ők másoltak-e le minket a minisztériumi rendszerrel, vagy mi őket. Nem hiszem, hogy tudja. Fontosabb volt neki, hogy elmagyarázza a Munkáspárt javaslatait a Lordok házának megreformálására.

– Úgy tűnik egy alternatív világban ébredtem – szólalt meg Harry szárazon. – Többet tudsz lassan a mugli világról, mint én.

– Dehogyis!

– Jó, akkor mondjuk csak a jelenlegi politikai dolgokról. Nekem fogalmam sincs, ki mit akar megreformálni, és egyébként is csak valami nagyon homályos képem van arról, mi az a Lordok háza. – Harry befejezte a sajtos-sonkás szendvicsét, és eltette a tányért. – Persze én tízéves korom óta nem járok mugli iskolába. Emlékszem, hogy megcsináltuk a Parlament épületének modelljét kockacukorból, de kábé ez minden, amit tudok róla.

– Nem tűnik valami hasznosnak. Mit tanultatok ebből?

– Lövésem sincs. Az enyém amúgy nem lett túl jó, mert Dudley folyton megdézsmálta a kockacukrok miatt. – Elég ebből, gondolta Harry. – Vicces, hogy te mit kaptál ma vacsorára, Draco. Gondolom te sem vágytál valami flancos kajára?

Draco lenézett a tányérjában lévő spenótra és a két tükörtojásra.

– Úgy kell erőltetnem, hogy valamit egyek. Valószínűleg ez befolyásolta a manók döntését, hogy mit készítsenek nekem.

– A spenót a tojással lenne a kedvenced? – Ez volt nem túl valószínű.

– Az egyiknek magas a tápértéke, a másik könnyen emészthető. Amúgy fogalmam sincs, tényleg.

– De miért nincs étvágyad? Már nem aggódsz azon, hogy meg fog halni, ugye? – hajolt közelebb kissé Harry. – Hallottad, mit mondott apa. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy ez megtörténjen. Ha ebben a pillanatban elkezdene hirtelen rosszabbul lenni, akkor már ma éjjel elvenné, és kimondhatná az ellenátkot.

– Nem kétlem – mondta Draco, és nyelt egy nagyot. – Tényleg nem. Perselus igazán . . . hihetetlenül nagylelkű.

– Apaként viselkedik – javította ki Harry. – Méghozzá nagyon jó apaként.

– Hát, ez akkor is elképesztően nagy dolog tőle. És én tényleg megbízom benne, hogy megteszi, amit mondott, Harry. De akkor is. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy minden rendben lesz, amíg az meg nem történik. Túl sok minden jöhet még közbe.

– Jaj, ugyan már! Mégis mi?

Draco össze-vissza kezdett hadonászni, ahogy beszélt.

– Hah! Egy csomó minden! Morrighan megbolondul, mikor elmondja neki, és leavadázza ott helyben. . .

– Hát ez azért nem túl valószínű. . . 

– Perselus elcsúszik a zuhany alatt, és beveri a fejét. Elfelejt mindent, és mikor magyarázom neki, nem fogja elhinni!

– Draco!

– Bármi megtörténhet, Harry – erősködött tovább Draco. – Ugyanez volt veled, csak épp egy gurkótól, és nem hittél el nekünk semmit, amit mondtunk!

Harry összeráncolt szemöldökkel hallgatta. Emlékezett erre, és hogy mennyire csak magával volt elfoglalva. Az adott körülmények közt semmi mást nem tehetett. De most sajnálta, hogy mennyire bántotta ezzel Dracót, és még inkább azt, hogy erre csak most jött rá.

– Mindenesetre megtaláltad a módját, hogy újra közelebb kerüljünk. Csak eltartott egy ideig.

– De anyámnak nincs ennyi ideje!

– Perselus meg nem fog elcsúszni a zuhany alatt! Nincs is neki olyan! Egy hatalmas fürdőkádja van, legalább tíz csappal.

Most Draco vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– Mindig elfelejtem, hogy te vagy a kedvenc fiacskája, akinek bejárása van még a privát lakrészébe is.

– Te meg az a kedvenc fiacskája vagy, akiért feladja az élete szerelmét.

Draco nagyot nyelt.

– Nos, ez igaz. De nem gondolod, hogy . . . ez az, Merlinre. Valóban elképesztő bizonyítéka ez annak, hogy mennyire szeret engem, de nem gondolod, hogy pont emiatt majd előbb-utóbb meg is fog utálni?

– Szerintem mindannyiunknak kell majd egy kis idő, hogy hozzászokjunk. . . 

– Őszintén!

Harry elhallgatott, hogy gondolkozzon kicsit.

– Jól van. Hát, ő is csak egy ember, így valószínűleg vannak dolgok, amik miatt időről-időre neheztel. De nem gondolom, hogy rád fog neheztelni, vagy hogy kevésbé fog emiatt szeretni. Tudja, hogy ezt nem te okoztad, nem a te hibád.

– Reméljük. – Draco ismét nagyot nyelt, és két kezét egymásra fektette az asztalon. – Jó, hogy rávetted, hogy aludjon kicsit, mert nagy szüksége volt rá. De . . . reggel rettenetesen feszült volt minden. Nem akart semmiről beszélni, nekem viszont egy csomó kérdésem volt, amit nem tudtam feltenni, mert nyilván fájdalmat okoztam volna velük, és épp elég baja van így is. Túl sok is.

– Draco – mondta Harry, és Draco reszkető kezére tette a magáét. – Minden rendben lesz.

– Reméljük – mondta megint Draco, aztán felpattant, és elment megnézni az anyját.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Piton egy órával később még mindig aludt, mikor Harry fejében megszólalt a csengő, hogy nézzen rá az ajtó melletti pergamenre.

Jaj istenem. Nem csak az állt rajta, hogy Ron Weasley és Hermione Granger. Volt ott egy harmadik név is: Luna Lovegood.

Egész nap ügyelt rá, hogy ne gondoljon a lányra, még azon az áron is, hogy az okklumencia tüzét kellett ehhez használnia, ami praktikus megoldásnak bizonyult sokféle dologra. De mi mást tehetett volna? Luna továbbra is veszélyben van, ha kiderül mások számára, hogy ő Harrynek mennyire fontos, és Harry már azt is nagyon nehezen viselte, hogy a lány látszólag minden erőfeszítés nélkül tud úgy tenni, mintha a szakításuk – sőt, a pokolba is, az egész kapcsolatuk – semmit se jelentene neki.

Most is ezt tette, olyan könnyedén ugrándozva libbent be a nappaliba, mintha rugó lenne a cipőjében, és vidáman csicseregve köszönt rájuk.

– Szia Harry! Szia Draco!

Draco felpillantott a bájital könyvből, amiből éppen tanult, és szőke szemöldöke magasra felszaladt.

– Azt hittem, csak Ronnal ketten jöttök – súgta oda Harry halkan Hermionénak.

– Luna hallotta, mikor beszéltünk róla, hogy lejövünk, és meghívatta magát is.

– Mi mást tehettünk volna, haver – tette hozzá Ron egy kaján cinikus pillantás kíséretében, ami azt mondta: „Küldtünk volna inkább rá egy rontást?”

– Hogy van anyukád? – kérdezte Luna, és lehuppant Draco mellé. – Oh, de hát én is tudom. Szóval igazából az érdekel, te hogy vagy?

– Hogy érted azt, hogy tudod, hogy van?

Luna kedvesen elmosolyodott, amitől az egész szobába derűsebb fényben ragyogott.

Harry fintorogva a tűz mögé tolta ezt a gondolatot is.

– Halálos beteg, nem? Alig tud beszélni. És, ó, eléggé a vége felé jár már. De mivel Pomfrey itt járt, gondolom mindent megtett, amit csak lehet. . . 

– Minek a vége felé?!?! – kérdezte Ron, mire Hermione félig felé fordulva vállon bokszolta.

– Honnét tudod te ezt?! – kiabálta Draco hirtelen felpattanva, és már elő is rántotta a pálcáját.

– Hé! – kiáltott fel Harry is. – Meg ne átkozd a barátnőmet!

– Ó, de édes, nem? – búgta Luna, és gyengéden Draco pálcájára tette az ujját, és lenyomta a padló felé annak hegyét. – Butus, hát onnan tudom, hogy az anyukád gyengélkedik, mert a csincsellérek megmondták nekem.

Harry lehuppant.

– A csincsellérek kémkednek utánunk, és mindent elmondanak neked?

– Ó, dehogy. Csak azt mondják el, amiről úgy gondolják, hogy rám is tartozik.

– Miért kell neked arról tudnod, hogy Draco anyukája beteg és terhes? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Narcissa Malfoy terhes?! – kapkodott Ron levegő után, de annyira, hogy úgy tűnt, mindjárt megfullad.

Draco rábámult, és már épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Luna előbb válaszolt.

– Hát azért, mert én szeretem Harryt, ő meg szereti Dracót, Draco pedig szereti az anyukáját. Szóval ha Draco anyukája beteg, attól Draco rettenetesen aggódik, Harry meg miatta aggódik, így aztán persze, hogy a csincsellérek szólnak nekem.

Úgy mondta ezt, mintha a varázslók világában ez lett volna a leglogikusabb eseménysor, ami valaha megtörtént.

– Az egész kastélyban kémkednek? – folytatta Hermione a faggatását.

– Minden szót továbbadnak neked, ami itt elhangzik? – kiabálta túl Draco.

– Nem tudom, és nem, nem – felelte Luna ragyogó arccal.

Bakker. Ez a mosoly másképp volt kedves, mint az előző, így Harry ezt is kénytelen volt a tűz mögé áttolni. Ellentétben az „én szeretem Harryt” kifejezéssel, azzal ezt valahogy nem tudta megtenni. Úgy gondolta, muszáj ebbe kapaszkodnia, különben megbolondul, mikor Luna újra elkezdi őt levegőnek nézni.

– Mit tudsz? – kérdezte Ron, és leült Harry mellé. Hermione kezét csípőjére téve állt ott tovább.

– Nem mondanám úgy, hogy kémkednek – magyarázta Luna. – Egyszerűen csak ott vannak mindenfelé, és látnak ezt-azt. Fogalmam sincs, hogy észrevesznek-e mindent, amit látnak. Csak azt mondják el nekem, amiről úgy gondolják, hogy az nekem fontos. Például, hogy Draco ideges az anyukája miatt, mivel szereti őt, és Harry meg őt szereti, én meg Harryt szeretem.

Draco nagy levegőt vett, és aztán lassan megismételte.

– Elmondanak. Neked. Minden. Szót. Amit. Én. Mondok!

– Nem, szerintem nem is beszélnek angolul.

– Akkor hogy beszélnek hozzád? – kérdezte Hermione.

– A kígyók hogy beszélnek Harryvel? – vonta meg a vállát Luna. – Én simán hallom, illetve inkább értem a csincselléreket, de úgy tűnik, rajtam kívül senki más nem is veszi észre őket. Habár szerintem a többiek csak nem figyelnek eléggé.

– Szóval akkor nem ismétlik el a beszélgetéseinket?

Egy újabb vállvonás.

– Nem hinném. Csak azt mondják el, amit látnak, nem azt, amit bárki mond. Mint amikor Harry hirtelen egy tortaszelet formájú szobában kötött ki.

– Tortaszelet formájúban? – kérdezte Hermione

Harry csak legyintett.

– Ez most nem olyan fontos.

Draco szeme összeszűkült.

– Ha lehet, mondd meg ezeknek a csincselléreknek, hogy húzzanak el innen. Semmi közük ahhoz, ami itt, az otthonunkban történik!

– Megmondhatom nekik. . . 

– Angolul? – vetette közbe Hermione hetykén.

– Hé, a párszaszó is angolnak hangzik az én fülemnek, tudod jól. De nem azt jelenti, hogy az is! – tiltakozott Harry.

– Megmondom nekik – folytatta Luna könnyed hangon. – De ők nem házimanók, Draco. Semmi okom azt feltételezni, hogy megteszik, amit kérek. És lehet, hogy tényleg vigyázni akarnak rátok. Érted, én szeretem őt, ő szereti a testvérét és az apukáját, szóval . . . na, szóval érted.

– Ez az egész elég nyugtalanító – motyogta Draco.

– Ó, dehogy nyugtalanító – búgta Luna. – A szeretet csodálatos, Draco.

Nem nézett közben Harryre, míg ezt mondta, de így is jó volt.

– Igen, valóban az – köszörülte meg Draco a torkát, és Hermionéra pillantott. Aztán lassan felállt, és tenyérrel felfelé kinyújtotta mindkét kezét. – Nagy megtiszteltetésnek venném, ha megtennél nekem valamit Hermione. Szeretnélek hivatalosan is bemutatni anyámnak.

Hermione csak pislogott.

– Ez egy . . .

– Ez egy ősi aranyvérű szokás – mondta Ron kissé elkomorodva. – Habár manapság csak a gazdag, nagyképű köcsögök tesznek ilyet. De ha hivatalosan is bemutat, azt jelenti, hogy a szüleinek . . . azaz anyukájának is elárulja, hogy komolyak a szándékai.

Hermione szeme elkerekedett.

– Oh – mondta elhaló hangon. – Aha. . .

– Visszautasíthatod – mondta Draco kimérten, és zsebre vágta mindkét kezét.

– Nem, csak. . . – Hermione egy hajtincset kezdett tekergetni az ujjával. – Nem sokat tudok a szertartásaitokról, Draco. Ez. . . ebben nincs semmi mágikus, ugye? Mert nem szeretném, ha egyszer csak el lennék jegyezve. Oh! Mármint, nem úgy, hogy veled. Inkább úgy értem, hogy. . . nem most.

Draco kissé lazított a testtartásán.

– Ettől még nem leszünk jegyesek.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Akkor jó. Oh! Mármint nem úgy értem, hogy jó, csak érted, mi még suliba járunk!

– Általában nem szoktál így és ennyit habogni össze-vissza.

Hermione kuncogott erre, elfordította az arcát, és elpirult. Harry próbált nem bámulni rá, de ez nem nagyon sikerült.

Draco természetellenesen megmerevedett egy kis időre, aztán vállat vont.

– Az anyám ebben a pillanatban épp alszik, de a lehető leghamarabb szeretnélek bemutatni neki.

– Örömmel – mondta Hermione, és a még határozottabb vörösödése azt sugallta, hogy komolyan is gondolja.

– Úgy érzem, hogy figyelmeztetnem kell téged, hogy lehet, hogy anyámnak nem fog tetszeni a dolog. Ő egyelőre szinte biztosan továbbra is ragaszkodik bizonyos elavult általánosításokhoz. . . a varázsló vérvonalakkal kapcsolatban.

– Meg vagyok döbbenve – mondta Hermione szárazon. – Draco, figyelj, nem érdekel, ő mit gondol majd. Örülök, hogy te már túl vagy ezeken az értelmetlen hülyeségeken, amit beléd neveltek.

Az nem derült ki, mit felelt volna erre Draco, mivel Perselus épp ekkor lépett be a szobába. A diákokat nézve állt, tekintete összeszűkült, testtartása olyan feszes volt, mintha aki mindjárt szétpattan, vagy összeroppan. Megszokott módon teljesen feketébe öltözött, de a ruhája valahogy alkalmibbnak tűnt, mint a mindennapi viselet. Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, miért. Biztosan nem dísztalár volt rajta.

– Jó estét, tanár úr – szólalt meg Hermione olyan hangon, ami egyszerre tűnt kedvesnek és félénknek. – Remélem nem zavarunk. Mikor megtudtuk, hogy Mrs. Malfoy itt van, és gyászol, gondoltuk, hogy helyes lenne megnézni, Draco hogy van.

– Dicséretes, Granger kisasszony.

Úgy hangzott, mint aki alig tudja visszafogni magát, hogy hozzá ne tegyen valami sértőt is, például hogy Jelöltessem ezért Önt a Merlin-rendre is?

Hermionénak nem tűnt fel a hangsúly.

– Az merült fel bennem, uram, hogy ezen a héten az etikán is helyettesíteni fogják, mint a bájital órákon. . . ?

– Úgy vélem, az etikaórák elmaradnak, amíg nem térek vissza.

Hát, ez már legalább kevésbé hangzott ellenségesen.

– Merem remélni, hogy az igazgató valami mást tanít R.A.V.A.Sz. szinten a tanítványaimnak, mint a fogaik és valószínűleg az agyuk rothadására szánt recepteket.

Hermione kissé elmosolyodott.

– Ma mindannyian más bájital készítésére kaptuk meg az utasításokat, de nem főztük meg őket. Csak meg kellett találnunk az összes hibát, és leírni, hogy mit hogyan javítanánk.

Piton kifújta a levegőt.

– Ez megfelelőnek tűnik. Harry, bejönnél egy pillanatra az irodámba?

– Persze – mondta Harry, és bocsánatkérően Lunára pillantott, aztán pedig figyelmeztetően Ronra is. Habár eddig egész jól uralkodott magán, kordában tartva az ellenérzéseit, hogy Draco mit akar Hermionétól. Harry remélte hogy a helyzet nem fajul pofozkodássá.

Nagyon remélte.

Amint Harry a zárt és hangszigetelt ajtók mögött egyedül maradt az apjával, Piton kertelés nélkül rátért a lényegre.

– A barátaidnak legkésőbb öt perccel az én távozásom után el kell tűnniük innen. Nem hiszem, hogy abban a lelkiállapotban, amivel hazaérek, tolerálni fogom . . .

A hangja itt a ködbe veszett.

– Minden rendben lesz – mondta Harry megnyugtatásképpen.

– Nyilvánvalóan nem lesz semmi sem rendben.

– Mármint úgy értem, hogy megoldod. Tudod, Dracóért.

Piton hirtelen lehuppant a székre, a keze reszketett.

– Igen, Dracóért. Meg kellene találnom a módját, hogy ez lebegjen végig a szemem előtt. De én . . . folyvást keresem ebből a kiutat, hogyan tudnám ezt elkerülni, Harry. Valahogyan meg kellene győznöm magam, hogy az elhatározásomhoz tartani tudjam magam.

– Esetleg valami bájitallal?

– Azt a Senyvedő boszorkány valószínűleg tévesen értelmezné, esetleg olybá venné, hogy összezavaró bűbáj hatása alatt állok. Kétlem, hogy ez segítené az ügyünket.

Harry sandán rápillantott.

– Lehet, hogy a bájitalok sem adnak mindenre megoldást.

– Kétlem, hogy most időszerű lenne ezen humorizálni.

– Jó, hát csak próbállak kicsit felvidítani – vágott vissza Harry, és leült az apjával szemben. – Lehet, hogy nem tudlak. Na nem mintha tudnám, mit lehet ilyen helyzetben mondani egyáltalán. Kész katasztrófa.

– Igen, az.

– El. . . ööö, eltervezted már, hogy mit fogsz mondani? Hogyan mondod el Maurának?

– Igen, de ezt nem áll szándékomban veled megosztani.

– Jogos.

Piton megragadta a szék karfáját.

– Viszont ha már itt vagy. Most jövök rá, hogy hosszasan kellett volna erről beszélnem veled, mielőtt elhatározom magam, hogy egy olyan nőt elveszek, mint Narcissa.

– Dehogy is!

– Nem is olyan régen még sokkolt annak a gondolata, hogy én házasságot kössek valakivel.

– Igen, és mondtam is, hogy ne foglalkozz az éretlen reagálásommal, és csináld csak nyugodtan!

– Ah, csakhogy ez azelőtt volt, hogy a. . . – Piton fintorogva elhallgatott. – Nem mondhatom azt, hogy az imádatom tárgya. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok ilyet mondani. Szóval ez még azelőtt volt, hogy Narcissa Malfoy-jal való házasságkötést fontolgattam volna. Ez nyilvánvalóan különbséget jelent számodra is.

– Úgy tűnök, mint egy érzékeny virágszál, vagy mi? – kérdezte Harry. – Nézd, nem igazán tudom, hogy mi zajlott itt tavaly. Draco sok mindent elmesélt, de ez nem jelenti, hogy értem is, hogy milyen volt a helyzet. Tényleg folyton úgy viselkedtem, mint egy kisbaba azok után, hogy tűvel össze-vissza szurkáltak? Csak mert úgy tűnik, hogy azt hiszed, a legkisebb stresszt sem bírnám elviselni, és . . .

– Harry – szakította félbe Piton. – Több stresszt éltél túl szinte, mint bárki a varázslóvilágban. Már megbocsáss, de nekem, mint az apádnak, természetesen az a dolgom, hogy minden további stressztől megkíméljelek.

Ó, hát ez nem is hangzik olyan rosszul.

Harry gyorsan biccentett.

– Rohadt egy helyzetben vagyunk. Draco is. De igazad van, hogy nincs mit tenni, csak azt tudjuk csinálni, amit elhatároztál, és ezért nem fogok emiatt háborogni vagy nyafogni. Nincs értelme.

Piton nem szólt semmit.

– És, tudod . . . talán Draco anyukája nem lesz . . . öhm . . . mármint, lehetséges legalábbis, hogy egyszer valamikor rendes ember lesz belőle. Ahogy Dracóból is az lett.

– A remény hal meg utoljára – állt fel Piton sóhajtva, aztán megfogta Harry alkarját, és talpra húzta. – Kivételesen jó gyerek vagy. Bárcsak ne kellene egy ilyen nőt belekevernem az életedbe. Vagyis bármelyikünk életébe.

– De muszáj. Megértettem, Perselus.

– Közel sem vagy érzékeny virágszál. Inkább egy erős, rendíthetetlen tölgyfa. Hatalmas bátorságra vall az ilyesmit ilyen nemes nagylelkűséggel elfogadni.

– Griffendéles – mondta Harry magára majd az apjára is mutatva. De jobbnak látta, ha őt nem hívja griffendélesnek. – Te is eléggé. . . tölgyes vagy, ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban. 

– Tölgyszerű – dünnyögte Piton. – Habár tegnap nem láttál este, amikor fel-le róttam a dombokat, szitkozódva, ordítozva az esőnek, meg úgy általában a sorsot átkozva.

– Hát, te viszont láttál engem, amikor tűkkel szurkáltam magam, mégis bátornak tartasz.

– Ott a pont – mondta Piton, aztán egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Nos . . . mi volt ma az iskolában?

Harry nem annyira értette, miért fontos ez most.

– Hát, Zabini az agyamra ment, de amúgy semmi különös.

– És, és . . . a talárod? Van elég dupla címeres jelvényed?

Harry olyan erősen fújta ki a levegőt, hogy az egyik hajtincse is fellibbent. Nem akarta siettetni vagy nyomást gyakorolni az apjára, de ez az utolsó kérdése már elég nevetséges volt.

– Jól van, jól van – motyogta Piton sóhajtva. – Mindent elmondtam neked, amit akartam. Ez már merő időhúzás.

– Amiért senki nem okolhat. . . 

– Senki?

A válasz ott lógott kimondatlanul a levegőben, egy szó csupán, ami szinte a fülükben csengett. Draco.

– Most indulok – jelentette ki Piton. – Ne felejtsd, amit kértem a barátaiddal kapcsolatban. Öt percük van, nem több.

– Öt perc – visszhangozta Harry.

Azon tűnődött, vajon ez elegendő idő-e ahhoz, hogy Lunával bemenjenek a hálószobájába kicsit smárolni. De . . . ez valószínűleg nagyon rossz ötlet. Hogyan tehetne aztán úgy, mintha semmit sem jelentene neki a lány, ha megint érezné puha ajkait, megsimogatná a csillogó haját, és olyan szorosan ölelné magához, mintha eggyé akarna vele olvadni?

A szíve úgy elfacsarodott, hogy valódi fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában. Istenem, hogy lenne képes erre? Hogyan tudná újra megállni, miután ma este háromszor is hallotta, hogy a lány szereti őt? Ez szörnyű...

Harry hirtelen az egész, Luna iránt érzett szerelmét áthajította az okklumencia tűzfalán, aztán megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Ah, igen. Máris sokkal jobb.

– Mondd meg nekik, hogy családi kupaktanácsot tartunk – javasolta Piton. Őt figyelte eddig, vette észre hirtelen Harry. – Vagy esetleg hivatkozz arra, hogy tanulnod kell.

Nyilván azt hitte, hogy Harry azért sóhajtott, mert meg kell szabadulnia a barátaitól.

– Kitalálok valamit.

– Én pedig – ismételte meg Piton – most tényleg indulok.

Ennek ellenére még legalább tíz másodpercébe telt, mire kilépett az ajtón.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Harry úgy tett, ahogy megbeszélték, és pár percen belül kitessékelte a barátait. Aztán nem volt más tennivalója, mint várni. Dracónak legalább volt valami dolga, folyton benézett az anyjához, hogy érzi magát, néha pedig a Pomfrey által javasolt bájitalok beadását és egyéb teendőket intézett. Harryt kissé sokkolta, mikor bement Dracóval Narcissa Malfoy-hoz, és látta, hogy sokkal rosszabbul van, mint ahogy reggel volt.

Az arca és a keze ismét szürke volt, szinte papírszerűnek tűnt, mintha a legkisebb érintésre is több rétege átszakadna. Alvás közben enyhén zihált, néha pedig úgy tűnt, mintha teljesen leállt volna a légzése.

Draco komoly elhatározással a hangjában szólalt meg.

– Az esküvő nem várhat tovább, már alig bírom magához téríteni!

Harry nyelt egy nagyot.

– El fogja tudni mondani az eskü szövegét?

– Lehet, hogy Kalapkúra bájitalhoz kell folyamodnunk.

– Az biztosan jó annak, aki ennyire? . . . – a halálán van, gondolta Harry, de nem mondta ki hangosan.

– Madame Pomfrey azt mondja, nem árt neki, habár nem hat túl sokáig. A mágia, ami a mélybe húzza, túl erős.

– Ó. Öhm, Pomfrey tud az esküvőről? Arról, hogy megtaláltuk az ellenátkot?

– Még nem – sóhajtotta Draco. – Perselus hallani sem akart róla, amíg nem tud Morrighannel beszélni. De én nem tudtam tovább várni, szóval megkérdeztem Pomfrey-t, mit tehetnék, ha még egyszer utoljára beszélni szeretnék az anyámmal.

– Nem fog odáig fajulni.

Draco haja fellibbent, ahogy kifújta a levegőt.

– Simán lehet, hogy ez lesz. Nézz már rá, Harry! A rohadék Bella néni, hogy képes volt egy terhes boszorkányt így megátkozni! Tudnia kellett volna, hogy ez befolyással lesz a varázslatra!

– Nem hinném, hogy érdekelte volna.

– Másoknál nem, de a saját testvérénél sem?

– Hát, legalább most már van egy apád, aki megérti mi az a család.

Draco nagyot nyelt.

– És egy testvérem is van. Köszönöm, Harry. Nem kellett volna gúnyolódnom rajtad, mikor azt mondtad, hogy nem állsz az útjába . . . szóval, igen. Köszönöm.

Harrynek eszébe jutott annak az egyszerűsége, ahogy Piton fogadta Draco köszönetnyilvánítását, így ő is csak elmosolyodott, és annyit felelt.

– Szívesen.

A bejárati ajtó csapódására Draco felpattant.

Harry még egyszer rápillantott Narcissa Malfoyra, aki gyakorlatilag a halálán volt, ahogy ott feküdt, majd követte a testvérét, és kiment a szobából.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Piton a bejárati ajtónak támaszkodott, arca borzasztó, viaszfehér árnyalatú volt.

Draco alig egy méterre tőle, előre-hátra hintázva, egyértelműen szorongva állt meg. Piton mindebből mit sem látott. A szemét szorosan összeszorította, vonásai a feszültségtől összegyűrődtek. Ennek ellenére biztosan megérezte, hogy Draco a közelben van, mivel a fogain keresztül szűrve csak ennyit szólt:

– Ne!

Draco zavarodottan nézett Harryre, és azt tátogta, Mit ne?

Harry a férfi gyűrűsujjára mutatott. Ne kérdezd meg.

Draco válasza csak egy frusztrált pillantás volt.

Piton ellökte magát az ajtótól, aztán végre kinyitotta a szemét, és döngő léptekkel a kanapéhoz ment. Minden teketória nélkül lehuppant, a súlya alatt megnyikordult a szófa.

– Hogy van az édesanyád?

– Nagyon rosszul – felelte Draco, miközben egy székhez lépett sietve, és egész közel húzta a kanapéhoz. – Nem tudom, hogy kibírja-e az éjszakát, Perselus. A bőre teljesen áttetsző, és szinte semmit nem evett egész nap. Amíg aludtál, megkértem Pomfrey-t, hogy jöjjön le, és varázsoljon valami tápanyagot közvetlen a gyomrába, de tudod, hogy ez nem maradhat így sokáig, és Merlinre, a szemei, már egyáltalán semmi kék nincs bennük, na nem mintha olyan sokszor kinyitná egyáltalán, és. . .

– Azt hiszem, túlzás volt abban reménykednem, hogy a Senyvedő boszorkány majd elmúlik magáról – mondta Piton, aztán hátradöntötte a fejét a párnákra. A plafont bámulta volna, ha nem lett volna újra csukva a szeme.

Draco tátott szájjal meredt rá.

– Nos, igen, igen, túlzás volt. Férjhez kell mennie, hogy az ellenátkot használni tudd. Hiszen tudod jól!

– Tudom jól – ismerte el Piton, és minden szavából a kétségbeesés sütött. – Reggel össze is fogunk házasodni.

– Lehet, hogy reggel már nem is él! – kiabálta Draco, és mindkét kezével megragadta és hevesen megrázta Piton térdét. – Nem figyeltél arra, amit mondtam?

Draco hirtelen hevesen hátralökődött, a széke a hátsó lábakon hintázott a taszítás hatására, noha Piton egy ujjal sem nyúlt hozzá, még a feje is a korábbi pozícióban maradt hátrahajtva.

– Draco – szólalt meg rekedt hangon egy pillanattal később – lehet, hogy neked is jobban meg kéne választanod a pillanatot. Amikor egy véletlen varázslatkitörést váltasz ki valakiből, aki extrém önfegyelemhez szokott, akkor olyan seprű tetején csücsülsz, amelynek minden sörtéje hiányzik. Tehát hagyd. . . abba!

Draco abba is hagyta, jórészt. Kicsire összehúzta magát a széken, felhúzta és szorosan átölelte a lábait.

Harry nem akart rontani a helyzeten, de nem is tartotta helyénvalónak, hogy csak üljön ott némán.

– Ööö . . . de apu, Narcissa tényleg rémesen néz ki.

– Képzeld csak el, mennyire rémesen néz majd ki akkor, ha jelen idegállapotomban próbálom meg levenni róla az átkot! – csattant fel Piton. – Vagy nektek még sosem tűnt fel, hogy az ember lelkiállapotának hatása van a varázslatai pontosságára és hatékonyságára?

Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy igaza van. És ha olyan feszült, hogy a stressz ilyen véletlen mágiakitöréseket okoz nála. . . hát igen, nem igazán a legmegfelelőbb ez a helyzet, hogy ma este komplex varázslásokra adja a fejét. Ha elcseszi az ellenátkot, lehet, hogy tovább rontja Narcissa állapotát.

Piton káromkodott egy cifrát a bajsza alatt, de felállt.

– Ami muszáj, az muszáj, Draco. Megnézem, hogy van, és ha . . . megnézem. Nem! – kaffant rá Piton, mikor Draco is fel akart állni. – Te itt maradsz!

Draco reszketve ült vissza. De ezúttal legalább nem húzta maga alá a lábát.

Piton egy percen belül visszatért, de még morcosabb volt, mint előtte. Habár nem volt világos, miért. – Még legalább két napja van hátra – vetette oda, majd újra helyet foglalt a kanapén.

– Honnét . . . 

– Mivel halálfaló voltam, Draco! – ordított fel Piton. – Kezdjem el részletesen ecsetelni azoknak a varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak a gyötrelmeit, akiket láttam halálra kínozni? Vagy, Merlin szerelmére, elhiszed nekem most az egyszer, hogy tudom, hogy mit beszélek?!

Draco hátrahőkölt a székén, a foga csak úgy vacogott.

– Én hiszek neked! Tényleg! Csak . . . ő az anyukám!

– Igen – mondta Piton nyugodtabban. – Tudom. És esküszöm, hogy meg fogja érni a holnap reggelt. De Draco, ha én most el is veszem feleségül, és ma este kimondom az ellenátkot, még az is lehet, hogy rögtön megölöm őt. Nem vagyok eléggé ura a varázserőmnek.

Draco bizonytalanul bólintott, a feszültsége kissé láthatóan oldódott.

– Ez . . . igen, látom, nyilvánvalóan nem.

Piton ekkor Harry felé fordult.

– Szükséged van a Kalapácskorallra?

– Öhm, nem . . . – Harry abban a pillanatban az okklumencia tüze mögé suvasztotta a fejfájását, amint az megjelent. Ezt el is akarta mondani, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy Piton talán ellenezné, és tényleg nem volt az apjának másra szüksége már, mint hogy miatta is aggódjon!

– Jól van akkor – felelte Piton, és előhúzta a pálcáját, majd a kandallóra mutatott vele. – Piroinitio!

Óriási tűz lobbant fel, a narancsszínű lángok veszettül nyaldosták a kandalló tetejét, sőt, sok méterrel felette még a kőfalat is.

– Szóval – vágott bele Harry, mikor a lángnyelvek már kissé kevésbé hevesen ostromolták a kandallót. – Beszélj a. . .

– Nem fogok arról beszélni! – ordította újra Piton. – Semmi közötök hozzá, mi zajlott köztem és Maura között! Vagy nem hallottad korábban világosan, mikor mondtam, hogy „Ne”?

– . . . a házasságkötési elképzeléseidről – fejezte be Harry óvatosan, mikor a kiabálás abbamaradt.

Piton fintorogva dörgölte meg az orrnyergét.

– Bocsánatot kérek, hibáztam. Nem igazán, hogy is mondjam, nem vagyok önmagam.

– Igen, értjük. Minden rendben – mondta Harry Draco felé pillantva.

– Igen – mondta Draco is kissé feszültebben, mint Harry a maga megnyugtató hangsúlyával. – Tudom, hogy nem könnyű ez neked, Perselus.

– Nem, de ami muszáj, az muszáj – mondta újra Piton. – Az igazgató holnap délelőtt tízre jön ide, hogy összeadjon minket, mert mint a Wizengamot volt elnökhelyettese továbbra is jogosult ilyen ceremóniák megtartására. Elhozza Madame Pomfrey-t is, aki Narcissa egészségi állapotát meg tudja vizsgálni, mihelyst az ellenátkot kimondtam. – Piton hátrasöpörte a haját az arcából. – Szükségünk van mindenesetre egy tanúra is, és ti ketten, mint érintett felek ebből a lehetőségből ki vagytok zárva.

Harry kissé összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá.

– Hát, igen, gondolom Draco ki van zárva, mivel ő Narcissa fia, de én?

Piton csak bámult rá.

– Te meg az én fiam vagy.

– Tudom, csak azt hittem, izé. Én adoptálva lettem, nem . . . – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

– Ha azt hiszed, hogy ettől kevésbé vagy a fiam. . . 

– Nem úgy gondolom! Csak azt hittem, hogy az alkalmatlan, romlott minisztériumnak esetleg nem mindegy!

– De te tudod, hogy nincs különbség?

– Persze – vágta rá Harry. – Tudom, hogy a fiad vagyok, és tudom, hogy ez teljesen igazi, valódi. Nem emlékszem ugyan rá, de igen . . . biztosan valódi.

– Helyes – húzta el Piton kissé a száját. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ezt a szót ezen az átkozott estén még használni fogom.

Draco megköszörülte a torkát.

– Sajnálom. Jó lenne, ha nem volna rá szükség, de . . .

– De van.

– Nem kérsz vacsorát? – vetette fel Harry. – Átaludtad.

– Semmi étvágyam nincs. De egy italra nem mondanék nemet.

Harry biccentett.

– Egy teát esetleg? Habár már elég késő van hozzá. Akkor kakaót?

– Szerintem inkább egy lángnyelv whiskyre gondolt – mondta Draco felállva, és a kezét kinyújtva. – Vagy a szokásos Gallianót?

Piton átadta pálcáját Dracónak, és újra hátradöntötte fejét a kanapé párnáira. – Egy single malt jól esne.

Draco Piton pálcáját a bárszekrény ajtajához érintette.

– Ernyősörtike! Ó, nem. Esőskörtike! Hmm, Esősörtike?

Piton felpattant a kanapéról és morogva odaviharzott Dracóhoz. Visszavette a pálcáját, ő is a bárszekrényre mutatott.

– Reducto!

Ahogy az előbb a tűzcsiholó varázslata, ez is erőteljesebbre sikerült a kelleténél, és ezer darabra robbantotta a bárszekrényt. A fa és üvegszilánkok keveredve a kiloccsant italokkal beterítették a fél szobát. Piton undorodva dörmögött egyet, majd pálcáját az ebédlőasztalra dobta, aztán a legközelebbi székbe huppant és kezébe temette az arcát.

Harry egy távtaszító bűbájt hallott, aztán a kandalló suhanását, miközben Draco a fejét a tűzbe dugta, vélhetően azért, hogy a konyháról rendelje meg a whiskyt. Harry a maga részéről Perselusszal szemben húzott magának egy széket, leült, és az apja vállára tette a kezét.

– Minden rendben lesz, Perselus – mondta, megpróbált olyan megnyugtató és bátorító hangot megütni, amilyet csak tudott. – Te. . . te is végig segítettél nekem tavaly, ugye? Mi is itt leszünk neked most. Segítek.

Piton felemelte a fejét, és üres, komor tekintettel nézett rá.

– Nem tudom, hogyan tudnál.

Harry sem tudta, de szörnyű ötletnek tűnt ezt beismerni. Aztán valami jobb jutott eszébe.

– Beszélgess velem, jó? Akármikor, amikor csak szükséged van rá. Mármint ha frusztrál valami, vagy ki vagy borulva, akármi, ha olyan van, amit nem akarsz Dracónak elmondani. De hozzám fordulhatsz akkor is. Bármi is lesz.

Nem derült ki, Piton mit felelt volna erre, mivel Draco addigra visszatért, és egy üveg Ogden-féle whisky volt a kezében.

– Ez megteszi?

– Azoknak az átkozott manóknak nem egész három napja kötöttem a lelkére, hogy semmi körülmények közt ne adjanak nektek alkoholt!

– Nem tőlük kértem – szólt Draco és összeszorította az ajkait. – Én . . . nos, az igazgatót hívtam, és mondtam neki, hogy egy erősebb italra lenne szükséged, annál is ütősebbre, mint amit itt a szobádban tartasz.

Piton fekete szemei fölött összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Azt mondtad a munkáltatómnak, a Rend vezetőjének, hogy szükségem van... – Feltápászkodott, és kikapta Draco kezéből az üveget, magasra emelve, mintha földhöz akarná vágni.

De az üveg nem zuhant le. Piton lecsapta az asztalra, egy pillanatig méregette Dracót, majd dühösen rászólt.

– A kurva életbe is, igyatok egyet velem! Mindketten!

Harry szája tátva maradt.

Draco kicsit több tapintattal reagált, habár a szeme elkerekedett azért neki is.

– Öhm, azt hittem a szombat miatt az a büntetésem, hogy nem ihatok egy kortyot sem, amíg itt tanulok. . . 

Piton szinte vadállati tekintettel nézett rá vissza.

– Nem azt mondtam az előbb, hogy a kurva életbe?

Harry nem tehetett róla. Egy erőtlen, gyenge kuncogás valahogy feltört a torkából, és úgy hangzott, mintha csuklana.

Piton folytatta.

– Nos, mondtam, vagy nem mondtam?! Mindketten megsüketültetek?

– Igen, mondtad – felelte halkan Draco.

– Hát akkor, három poharat ide!

Draco ismét bekiabált a kandallóba, ezúttal tényleg a konyhára, és szerzett három poharat, minthogy a sajátjait Piton mind összetörte. Aztán kissé reszkető kézzel töltött az italból. Harry helyeslően biccentett, mikor látta, mennyit. Két pohárban csak 1-1 ujjnyi ital volt, a harmadikban jóval több.

Piton elvette Dracótól a felé nyújtott poharat, majd horkantva koccintott velük. De nem mondott tósztot, ahogy Harry sem, és Draco sem.

Harry a lángnyelv whiskyt kortyolgatta, cseppenként gurította le a torkán az italt. De még így is annyira égette, hogy kisebb köhögőrohamot kapott tőle. Draco több méltósággal fogyasztott a sajátjából, de egyébként a kitöltött mennyiségnek ő is csak egy töredékét itta meg.

Piton legurította a felét annak, amit Draco neki szánt, aztán megragadta az üveget, és újratöltötte a poharát. Mikor azt is mind megitta, összeszűkült szemmel nézett Harryre.

– Ezúttal a Medire-ét használd.

Draco a homlokát ráncolta.

– Mit kell kimérned?

– Szerintem egy kijózanító főzetről beszél.

– Ha esetleg szükség lenne rá – tette hozzá Piton. Bár ez szinte biztosnak tűnt, mivel addigra újra teli töltötte a poharát. Gúnyosan emelte fel. – A kijózanító bájitalra!

Draco úgy tűnt, mint aki pohárköszöntőt fog mondani, de aztán elvetette a gondolatot, ehelyett egy félénk kérdéssel merészkedett elő.

– Morrighan professzor nagyon mérges volt?

Harry összerezzent. Tudta, hogy Draco csak azt akarja végre hallani, hogy minden rendben van; hogy nem ő a felelős azért, ha Piton a saját életét elrontja. Csakhogy az volt a probléma, hogy semmi sem volt rendben. 

– Invito szótár – mikor a könyv odalebegett hozzá, Piton Draco kezébe nyomta. – Keresd ki benne azt a szót, hogy abbahagy mert úgy látszik, elfelejtetted a jelentését.

– Jól van – sóhajtotta Draco. – Nem fogok kérdezősködni.

– Nézd meg benne a szót! – parancsolta Piton fenyegető hangon, Dracóra meredve, amíg az fel nem ütötte a szótárt. – Most már érted? Vagy térjünk át az írásgyakorlásra? Figyelmeztetlek, hogy ismerek tízezernél nagyobb számokat is! Talán szólnom kellene, hogy ismerek tíz milliónál nagyobb számokat is!Talán. . . 

– Jézusom! – szólt közbe Harry, mielőtt még jobban felhergelhette volna magát az apja. – Felfogta már, Perselus. Nem hülye. – Harry Dracóra nézett, ahogy folytatta. – Nem fog többet erről kérdezni. Soha többet.

Draco szinte eszelősen bólogatott.

– Nem fogok – ígérte. – Annyira hálás vagyok neked, Perselus, el sem tudod képzelni. Örökké hálás leszek neked, örökké. . . .

– Nem azért csinálom, hogy hálás legyél nekem, bolond gyerek.

– Tudom, de akkor is hálás vagyok.

Piton a szemét forgatta.

– Aztán nehogy köszönetnyilvánítási kényszered legyen, Draco. Az emberek még azt hiszik, hogy százfűlé főzet hatása alatt állsz.

Draco felemelte az állát, kissé sértődöttnek tűnt, de bölcsen hallgatott.

– Ami pedig téged illet, Harry – mondta Piton mézesmázos hangon, miközben újra teletöltötte a poharát. – Ha ragaszkodsz az átkozódáshoz, kérlek próbáld már meg a varázslókhoz jobban illő stílusban. Úgy vélem, most már ebben a kultúrkörben élsz, és a karriered során is a varázsló világában akarsz maradni, nemde?

– Mondja ezt az, aki olyanokat is mond, hogy a kurva életbe – vágott vissza Harry. – És igen, tudod jól te is, hogy maradni szeretnék.

Piton nagy mozdulatokkal intett a kezével.

– Ah, de neked mint a fiamnak az a dolgod, hogy azt tedd, amit mondok, és nem azt, amit én csinálok. Vagy nem így szól a mondás?

– Ez egy mugli mondás – felelt Harry szárazon. – A saját érved ölöd meg épp.

– Legszívesebben magamat ölném meg, csak ne kelljen egy ilyen gonosz boszorkányt elvennem, mint Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco beharapta az alsó ajkát, de továbbra is megállta, hogy ne szóljon közbe, és csendben maradt.

– Csak az ital beszél belőle – mondta Harry a fejét csóválva. – Ugyan már, Perselus. Nem akarod te megölni magad, sosem akarnál akkora fájdalmat okozni Dracónak meg nekem.

Piton a homlokát ráncolva nézett előbb Harryre, aztán Dracóra, aki közben összeszedte magát annyira, hogy újra rendezett arcvonásokkal nézzen rá vissza. A szemében ugyanakkor csillant valami, könnyek, vagy düh, Harry nem volt biztos benne.

– Lehet, hogy inkább egyedül kellene folytatnom az ivást.

– Nem, maradj velünk – kérlelte Harry. – Csak ezt az öngyilkosságot ne emlegesd többet.

Piton mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

– Maurának meg kellett volna ölnie engem – siránkozott tovább. – Megérdemeltem volna. Megszegtem az ígéretem! A szavam! Az eskümet!

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy apa ilyen érzelgős lesz részegen – dünnyögte Draco.

Harry csendre intette, és amíg az apjuk mással volt elfoglalva, elvette az üveget az asztalról, és a széke alá dugta.

– Persze más esküt is tettem, ugyebár – kesergett tovább Piton. – Jóval azelőtt, hogy arról akár csak álmodhattam volna, hogy egy olyan csodás nő, mint Maura, pillantásra méltat. Réges-régen, mikor anyám meghalt. Akkor és ott megfogadtam, hogy soha többé senki nem fog szenvedni egy bájital hiányától, akit szeretek. – Piton lassan kifújta a levegőt, ujjaival a pohár oldalát simította végig. Akkor ránézett Dracóra. – És hát most ez ugyan nem egy főzet, de az elv mégis ugyanaz. Jól tudom milyen érzés elveszíteni egy szeretett édesanyát, és szenvedni emiatt. Hogyan tehetném ugyanezt a saját fiammal?

– Sehogy – felelte Harry halkan, mikor úgy tűnt, hogy Draco fél attól, hogy nem jól válaszol. – Persze, hogy nem teheted.

– Hagyta, hogy meghaljon – motyogta Piton, és a pohara alján maradt pár korty italt bámulta. – Mármint apám. Anyám azért halt meg, mert apám az összes pénzét az úgynevezett művészetére pazarolta, ahelyett, hogy olyan bájitalokat vett volna, amik megmentették volna anyám életét. Sok ok miatt gyűlöltem apámat, de mindenekelőtt azért, mert hagyta anyámat meghalni.

– Én . . . én nem gyűlöltelek volna, Perselus – mondta Draco. – Ez a helyzet. . . korántsem ugyanaz.

– Neked lehet, hogy nem úgy tűnik – mondta Piton, majd felemelte a poharát, és megitta a maradék italát. – De nekem igenis ugyanolyan. És én nem leszek olyan, mint az apám. Nem leszek olyan ember, aki nyugodtan végignézi, ahogy a fiának az édesanyja szép lassan belepusztul a betegségbe. Mindegy, mi az ára ennek.

– Sajnálom – mondta Draco. Ezúttal már sütött a hangjából a tehetetlenség.

– Ne sajnáld – nézett körül Piton az üveg után. – Nyilván nem azért teszem ezt, hogy nyomorultul érezd magad.

– Akkor próbáljunk meg csinálni valamit, hogy ne legyünk ilyen nyomorultak – mondta Draco kissé hamis derűvel a hangjában. – Ha már elöl van a szótár, nem játszunk egy parti varázsló betűvetőt? – Intett a pálcájával, és a játék már repült is feléjük, majd szépen az asztalon landolt, ahol a doboz teteje felpattant.

– Nem hinném.

– És ha minden „E” betűdet öt pontért számolhatod? – hízelgett Draco, és egy újabb pálca pöccintésre a betűk az üres felükkel felfelé az asztalra kerültek, és egy újabb bűbáj hatására őrült kavargásba fogtak, mintha táncolnának.

Piton csak nézett mogorván.

– Harry? – kérdezte Draco egy „tartsunk össze” pillantás kíséretében.

Harry nem igazán értette, mit vár tőle a testvére. Meggyőzze Pitont, hogy szálljon be a játékba? Az csak még jobban felbosszantaná.

– Oké, én játszom szívesen. Apu majd figyel.

– Igazából szívesebben vonulnék vissza mára. . . 

– Nem, ne menj, itt van rád szükség – noszogatta Harry, miközben sebesen pörgött az agya. – Mármint nekem van rád szükségem, a szótár nem lesz elég. Nem bízom Dracóban, hogy nem fog-e kitalálni szavakat, és aztán ráfogja, hogy az varázslószleng.

– Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy képes lenne ilyesmire?

– Hát, talán. Mármint mindketten tudjuk, hogy Draco mennyire versengő, arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy mardekáros. . . 

– Elég ebből a civakodásból. Azt hiszem, megyek, lefekszem – Piton már készült felállni.

Draco beharapta az ajkát.

– Harrynek igaza van. . . tavaly tényleg találtam ki szavakat, szóval jobb, ha maradsz.

Piton orrcimpái kitágultak, ahogy visszaereszkedett a fotelbe.

– Remélem tudod, hogy mennyire szánalmas már, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű kis szójátékban is képes vagy csalni.

– Ja, micsoda bunkóság! – fűzte tovább Harry. Még szerencse. – Nos, ez akkor el is dönti a dolgot, apunak itt kell maradnia.

– Bolond gyerekek – csóválta meg fejét Piton. – Tényleg arbitrazsőrre van szükségetek?

– Megmondanám, ha tudnám mi az – derült fel Harry. – De nem érted? A társaságodra vágyunk.

– Egy kicsit fáradt vagyok hozzá – húzódozott Piton, de Harry nem hagyta magát.

– Nem fogsz egész este egyedül gubbasztani a szobádban – jelentette ki. – Szó sem lehet róla.

Piton kissé oldalra biccentett fejjel méregette Harryt.

– Úgy tűnik, javul a memóriád.

– He?

– Ugyanezt a párbeszédet egyszer már lefolytattuk.

Ez új volt Harrynek.

– És én tényleg őrült módra csaltam tavaly, mikor kettesben játszottunk – tette hozzá Draco.

– Uh – mondta Harry. – Erre nem is emlékeztem, csak ráhibáztam. De mindegy, ne húzódj vissza a csigaházba, Perselus. Maradj itt velünk. Jó?

Piton vágyakozó pillantást vetett a szobájába vezető folyosóra, aztán visszafordult az asztalhoz, és elővett egy betűtartó sínt.

– Úgy vélem . . . ha már maradok, akár játszhatok is.

– Zene füleimnek – tréfálkozott Draco. – Szó szerint.

– Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy mivel az ő szókincse kimagasló, feltörli velünk a padlót.

– Ennyi whisky után is?

– Arbitrazsőr? – emlékeztette Harry a testvérét.

– Vizsgacukk – vágott vissza Draco.

– He?

– Ne is törődj vele.

Piton addigra a húzott betűket ki is rakta. Magához varázsolta a lángnyelv whiskyt is, anélkül, hogy Harry észrevette volna, és már egy újabb pohárnál tartott.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét, de nem tett semmit, hogy megakadályozza Piton alkoholizálását. Ha valaki megérdemelte, hogy szüneteljenek a komor gondolatai, hát az az apjuk volt. 

Kár, hogy holnapról ezek a komor gondolatok fogják uralni az örökké tartó valóságot.

Összeláncolva egy életre . . .

Harry megborzongott, és próbált jobban belemerülni a betűvető játékba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kellemes karácsonyi ünnepeket Aspen!!!


End file.
